Little Son of Durin
by ThatOtherWriterGirl
Summary: Fili thought he would never get over the traumatic event that took place five years ago, or the mysterious dwarrowdam that slipped away and vanished. That is, until he meets a little dwarfling with a mane of golden hair, and a pair of Durin blue eyes. That's the moment Fili knew his life was about to change...in more ways than 'one'. (Fili/OC) (Thorin/OC) (Dwalin/OC) (Kili/Tauriel)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow Fili fans. This story is my musings as to what our darling dwarf would be like as a daddy. BUT...I did not want to spend the time writing him a whole long romance first before we found out. Neither did I want him to have had some meaningless one night stand - he is far too noble for that! So...this is what I came up with. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Glossary for Dwarf words I used (some I just made up)  
**

Amad = official word for mother

Ama = mommy

Adad = official word for Father

Ada = daddy

Nadad = Brother

Nadadith = little brother

Caragu = Dung (curse word)

Ugmil'adad = official word for Grandfather

Ugmil'amad = official word for Grandmother

N'anad = Grandma

Baruk Khazad ai-menu = The axes of the dwarves are upon you!

.

My OC's name is Sier = pronounced Sea-air

.

 **"Little Son of Durin"**

 **Chapter 1**

 **~X~**

* * *

The first time Sier laid eyes on Prince Fili, she knew he was different, more so than she had first anticipated upon her arrival in Erebor. As handmaiden to Lady Bina, of the Firebeard clan, the young dwarrowdam had journeyed to the Lonely Mountain with her mistress upon being summoned to appear before the king. Thorin, son of Thrain, was the current king under the mountain, yet it was widely known that the crown was to be passed, not to a child of his own, but to his nephews, through the line of his sister, Princess Dis. Due to this, Princes Fili and Kili were both expected to marry fine dwarrowdams and produce heirs to carry on the line of Durin. Thus, eligible maidens of noble birth flocked to the mountain, each one eager to catch the eye of either heir, hoping to be recognized as their _one_.

Being a child of no social standing whatsoever, Sier had no illusions that she would ever be noticed by either prince, and kept her eyes lowered whenever in the presence of the royal family. Her mistress, Bina, however had a fine lineage, with a bit of wealth and a history that was as ancient as the mountain that now surrounded her. Yet for all of that, Bina, and her whole family, were hard and cruel, treating those under them unjustly and making their lives extremely difficult.

Sier had been the only daughter of a poor miner and his lovely wife, living hand to mouth, so to speak, on the meager salary he brought home from the mines. Times had been hard, but the love they shared had more than made up for any deficiency. Unfortunately, love did not put food on the table, nor did it protect one from illness, and in the coldest winter they had seen in centuries, both of Sier's parents sadly died of sickness. Left alone, with no kin to take her in, she had been sent to Lord Colm's home and given employment working in the kitchens. There she toiled away until she reached an age where she could serve in a more useful capacity. Assigned the duty of handmaiden to the lord's often volatile daughter, Bina, Sier had quickly learned to keep her eyes lowered, her mouth shut and her hands busy.

Thankfully, this attitude had kept her clear of her mistress' frequent rants, remaining blessedly invisible and sparing herself any undue punishment. Still, Sier knew that it was only a matter of time before she failed to please the vengeful Bina, fearing the moment when her threatening eyes would fall upon her. If the young dwarrowdam had anywhere else to go, any family who might have aided her in finding better employment, she would have jumped at the chance…yet there was no one. So she continued on in the service of her mistress, waiting on the selfish dam day and night, yet always dreaming of a better life.

Sier had been excited at the opportunity to see the great and inspiring city of Erebor, and for a brief time she had hoped that Bina might indeed be chosen by one of the royal heirs. For if her mistress was fortunate enough to be selected as the future queen, Sier would no longer be the only one expected to care for her, thus making her life far less difficult. It also meant that she could remain in the wonderful kingdom of the dwarves, never again being under the tyrannical rule of Lord Colm, a thing she greatly wished to be free of. However, after having observed the two kind princes, even from a distance, Sier realized that they were far too noble and good to ever have such a bride like Bina forced upon them.

Yet, after spending a full two weeks trying to ensnare the crown prince - and failing miserably - Bina had become increasingly agitated, storming around her chambers in fits of rage. Defeat was not something she took lightly, and apparently she had set her sights on the crown prince of Erebor…unfortunately for Bina, Fili was not quite seeing things _her_ way.

.

.

"You do realize that you will eventually have to choose someone!" she spat at the blond prince, after another dismal luncheon she had arranged for just the two of them. This time Sier had been required to stay in the room to serve the meal, as well as act as chaperone, staying out of the way as she tried to blend into the background. For while Bina was not above temping any dwarrow with her feminine wiles, King Thorin insisted upon things being done properly, and apparently prince Kili had been unavailable to sit in with them like before. "There are precious few unattached dwarrowdams in Middle Earth, and I promise that you will not find one more beautiful than I. Have you no intention to honor your king's wishes and select a wife?"

"Beautiful though you may be, Lady Bina," Fili conceded, his jaw tight and his patience having been stretched to the limit over the past fourteen days. "You know as well as I, that marriage and children will only come about if I find the one dwarrowdam I can love. It is true that my uncle desires very much for Kili and I take wives, but he has also guaranteed that _we_ have the final say in the matter. There will be no political marriages in Erebor. And thus far, I have not discovered my _one_ among any I have met…including you!"

"How do you know?" she asked, her voice morphing into a sultry purr, as she slid across the lounge and placed her hand suggestively on his thigh. "You have not even given us a chance to get to know each other properly. These things often take time, you know, and might require a little physical stimulation before things become clear. And I assure you that there are ways to get around this whole _one_ matter. I know of an ancient mixture of herbs, said to have the power to awaken even the most reluctant of dwarrow, allowing you to _choose_ your bride and not depend solely on fate. I could easily obtain such an elixir, ensuring that our union would be equally beneficial…for both of us."

"What? No!" Fili cried in disgust, leaping to his feet and moving a few steps away from her unwanted touch. He had never heard of such a thing, though he found that he did not deny that there very well could be such a potion. Still the idea thoroughly repulsed him, and he immediately rejected it. "I have no use for such a thing and I will wait as long as it takes to find my _one_. And even if I never do, I have spent all the time in your company I need to realize that you and I are _not_ fated to be a mated pair!"

It was true that Fili had only met a handful of eligible dwarrowdams in his life, for there were simply not that many to go around. Add to that the fact that a good portion of the female dwarves chose to devote their lives to their craft, not in search of a husband, and it severely lowered his chances even more. Yet Fili still held out hope that somewhere, out there, was his other half, the one maiden who would not only touch his heart, but bring his body of stone to life. Of course the term _stone_ was only used figuratively, for all dwarves were indeed completely flesh and bone. But until a dwarrow met the one he could truly love, his lower half might as well have been made of the unresponsive stone of the mountain around him.

Fili had heard from other dwarrows that this miraculous transformation could happen immediately, as in the first time their hands met, or it could possibly take years, even requiring a heated kiss to initiate the bond. But no matter how it was to take place, Fili had no intention of spending another moment alone with Bina, for she had the uncanny ability to repulse him every time she opened her mouth. She had not been the first dwarrowdam brought to the mountain in hopes that he might fall in love…but Fili could certainly categorize her as the worst!

"What then? Will you wait around until you are old and grey, just like your uncle?" Bina screeched, her temper rising to the fore once again. "Shoving all eligible maids aside, until you dry up like dust, all in hopes of finding that elusive _one_ who may or may not even exist for you? Wait too long, Prince Fili, and you will soon find there are no more dwarrowdams of noble birth left! And then what? Would you lower yourself to take the daughter of a miner, a milkmaid…or even a pathetic servant," here she turned around and insultingly gestured towards her handmaiden, "…someone like Sier?"

At the mention of her name, the young maid could not help but look up, her eyes meeting Prince Fili's for the first time as he turned to stare at her. She felt something in her chest constrict as his Durin blues met her chocolate browns, and for a moment she forgot how to breathe. His tender gaze warmed her deep inside as he held her within his stare for an extra few moments, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Unfortunately, the delay in his response only further infuriated Bina, and she read more into it than was probably true.

"You would, wouldn't you!" she fumed, rising to her feet and stepping in front of Sier, effectively blocking her from his line of sight. "You would willingly taint royal blood by mixing it with a lowly commoner? Choosing to bed with…" she stepped aside and gave Sier a disgusted look, "…with the likes of _her,_ instead of your own kind?"

 _"My own kind?"_ Fili replied in angry disbelief, his temper now raised to match that of Bina's. "I will have you know that my father, Flinn, was what you would consider a _lowly commoner_ , a miner by trade, and proud of it! Yet my mother, a full blood princess, felt no shame in acknowledging him as her _one_. And once she made her choice known, no one, not even my uncle the king, looked down upon her decision! So yes, I would gladly choose a lowly daughter of a miner, or even a milkmaid, over a bigoted, vile creature such as you!"

Fili found his attention once more drawn to the maid at her side. She was not as stunning as the Lady Bina – few were, if he was forced to speak the truth. Yet even with her flowing blond hair, emerald green eyes, and a figure that would make any dwarf drool…to Fili, Bina was beyond abhorrent. However, contrast that with the soothing brown eyes, the soft, mild spirit, and the luscious dark curls that cascaded down Sier's back, there was no question as to which one Fili would prefer. In fact, now that he had truly looked at her, he could honestly say that no other dwarrowdam had so easily captured his attention before. This, along with the way Bina was now shooting daggers at him with her eyes, caused the angry prince to add one final insult - never realizing just how much he would soon regret his words.

"And as far as I am concerned," Fili informed her none too kindly, "your lovely servant, Sier, would be a far better catch than you any day!"

For years to come, Sier would question what madness overtook her at that moment, causing her to actually laugh out loud at Fili's words, earning her the most scathing look she had ever seen from her mistress. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand and lowered her eyes in shame over her disrespectful action - but it was too late, the damage had already been done. Fili, on the other hand, not realizing the danger they were now both in, considered the subject closed. He then chose to take his leave, striding towards the door in hopes of never having to see the infuriating Bina again.

"You may consider our business complete and return to your home, Lady Bina," he told her as he exited the room. "Inform your father, Lord Colm, that there is no further need for him, you, or your entourage to remain in Erebor. And I assure you, your immediate departure will be eagerly anticipated." With that he turned, gave a curt bow, and none too quietly pulled the door closed behind him.

The moment they were alone, Bina flew into a violent rage, raking her hands across the lunch table, sending the tea service crashing to the floor. Pillows were thrown, the tablecloth was torn in two and any item within her reach was smashed against the wall or the floor, until the horrible dwarrowdam was left seething, dragging in deep breaths as she glared at the door where Fili had exited.

Sier was a trembling mess, fearing that any moment her volatile mistress would turn her anger upon her, punishing her for laughing at her expense. Yet when Bina did at last turn her eyes to her handmaiden, it was not ire that shone there…but vengeance. The look of pure hatred caused Sier to take a step backwards, wishing to put as much distance between her and Bina as she could, yet surprisingly the enraged dam did not advance to strike. Instead she gave a simple order, one that Sier was only too happy to comply with.

"Get out of my sight, if you know what is good for you!" she hissed. "I will deal with you later!"

Giving a hurried curtsy, Sier did exactly that, escaping to the other room in hopes of avoiding any of Bina's further outbursts.

As the scorned lady stood there, doing her best to regain her composure, her devious mind set upon a plan. One that would not only punish her disrespectful maid, but heap shame upon the house of Durin and cause untold ruin to Prince Fili's reputation. Yes…revenge would be sweet indeed.

.

.

"You actually said that?" Kili gasped in shock and awe when Fili related what had transpired between him and the Lady Bina. "I am amazed…and impressed, Nadad! And here I thought all that training to become king had stripped you of your ability to be anything less than diplomatically polite!"

"Apparently not when dealing with the likes of her!" Fili laughed, remembering just how red in the face that harpy had become at his final insulting words. "I think even Balin would be hard pressed not to draw a weapon when speaking with Bina…or her father, Lord Colm."

"Uncle would have just beheaded her," Kili joked, knowing that even after five years as king, Thorin had not lost his hot temper or warrior ways.

"Thankfully, he has not had to spend as much time with her as I, thus assuring that her head will remain intact." He then gave Kili a wry grin. "Assuming she leaves Erebor immediately, for if not…well there is no telling what _accident_ might occur."

This caused both brothers to burst forth with laughter, knowing that should they mention half of what she had said to Thorin, he would completely agree that this was _not_ the maiden for Fili.

"Perhaps things will be better when Mother returns from her trip to the Blue Mountains," Kili said hopefully. "Maybe she can dissuade Uncle from forcing any more dwarrowdams upon us."

"No, I do not begrudge Thorin for his actions," Fili interjected. He knew that Kili had no wish to be fettered in any way, but that was not the desires of the elder prince. Though he understood it was his duty to seek out a bride…he actually _desired_ to be married, to have a wife and family. He only wanted it on his own terms as well as for the right reason… _love_. "I want to meet more maidens in hopes that I do find my _one_ …I just wish I didn't have to deal with such ill-mannered creatures like Bina in the process. If she wasn't at least pleasant to look at, I would have sworn her father had married a cave troll!"

Despite his brother's comic description of Bina's parentage, Kili sobered at Fili's confession, not having realized his brother's true feelings on the subject.

"Do you truly think you are ready for marriage? For a family?" he asked, trying to reconcile the idea of his fun-loving, pranking sibling as a husband with responsibilities.

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "Yet, when I think of such things, it does not scare me like it used to. I know that I will be required to take a wife eventually…but if I were to find my _one_ sooner, then what's to stop me from falling in love now?"

"Has any of the dwarrowdams you met so far caused you to…you know, _awaken_?" Kili could not help but snicker at the idea, it having been a subject of great amusement ever since the day that Thorin had reluctantly explained the facts of life to them.

"No," he admitted sadly. "Yet, my _one_ has to be out there…right?"

"I suppose…but remember what Thorin said," Kili replied pointedly. "Things happen, and maybe we will never cross paths with the one we were meant to be with. What if she settled on a craft and is no longer seeking a mate…or Mahal forbid, was killed before you could meet her? There are no guarantees. I mean, look at Thorin, he never found his _one_."

"I think Uncle never truly went looking," Fili huffed, not liking his brother's fatalistic attitude. "He was always focused on regaining the mountain, not on love or a family. He knew he had us to serve as his heirs, so he never felt the _need_ to marry. But Thorin is far from ancient…there is still time for him, if that is what he actually desires."

"True," Kili nodded, forced to agree with Fili's words. "And if you do wish to be wed…then I fully support you in that."

"Thank you, Nadadith," Fili smiled. "Still, perhaps having Amad screen some of the lasses before they are forced upon us might not be such a bad idea. You know, to weed out the Binas of the bunch."

"Oh, she would really enjoy that!" Kili laughed. "And any maid strong enough to endure an interrogation from her might indeed be worthy of our time! Now come," Kili urged, throwing his arm across his brother's shoulder. "Let us head to the dining hall, where I promise to remain at your side, guarding you from any further suitors seeking your company or your eventual crown. We will eat, drink, and laugh like commoners, and forget for a while the burdens of being royalty."

"Lead the way!" Fili said with a smile. "Yet we will need to mind how much ale we consume, for tomorrow we agreed to accompany Dwalin on a hunt, and he will not deal kindly with us if we arrive hung over."

"Agreed!" Kili nodded. "For should we so offend him, our beloved captain of the guard could easily make our lives a living nightmare. And we both know that his temper is far worse than even Lady Bina's!"

"Only by just," Fili added, throwing the two back into fits of laughter.

.

.

Later that night, Fili returned to his room, feeling much better for having spent some much desired time with his brother. All their lives they had been inseparable, the one always being the other's shadow, the two never far apart. Yet the duties and responsibilities heaped upon them as princes of Erebor had put a strain on the amount of time they had to just be themselves…the fun-loving pair known for their laughter and spectacular pranks.

Still, they had done what they had set out to do, to aid their uncle and king in his quest to reclaim their lost mountain kingdom. And now that he sat on the throne of his grandfather, King Thror, they would continue to support him until the end of his rule. Their pledge of allegiance, however, did not stop Fili from looking forward to the hunt tomorrow, relishing the idea of not having to act like a prince for a full day. With no one wishing to speak with him, or corner him into spending some private time together. Bina was the sixth such lady who had set her sights on him, and he was starting to feel much like a prize bull at market. While he knew Thorin and his mother, Dis, would never force him to marry against his wishes, he also knew how much was riding on the prospect of him finding someone he wished to wed. A king needed heirs…and one day he _would_ be king.

As he entered his chambers, he kicked off his boots and shrugged out of his leathers, preferring his old clothing to that of a fancied up royal. While his mother had been born to privilege, his father, Flinn, had been a hearty miner who took pleasures in the simple things. It might have appeared to be an odd pairing, yet from that blessed union had come two strong dwarflings, arriving only five years apart – which was quite quick for births by dwarf standards. Had their father not fallen in battle, fighting alongside their Uncle, who was to say how many more heirs might now be in line for the throne? Yet fall he did, much to the deep sorrow of their mother, who was left to raise both Fili and Kili on her own. The two brothers had thus looked to Thorin as their father figure as they grew, having precious few memories of the true sire, who had loved them so dearly. Their cousin, Balin, had taken on the responsibility to see they were educated, while Dwalin saw to their weapons training. But it was Thorin they had gone to for everything else, especially when they had worries or concerns. They looked up to him, emulated him, and were willing to risk certain death by following him on a quest to kill a fire breathing dragon.

Noticing that there was a bottle of wine and a couple glasses sitting on the table in his living quarters, Fili walked over and uncorked it, sniffing at the excellent vintage within. Ignoring the glasses, he raised the bottle to his lips and drank deeply. As more and more of the mountain had been excavated and reclaimed after the destruction Smaug had left in his wake, they had discovered many undamaged bottles such as these. So finding it there did not surprise him overly much, and Fili just figured that Bofur, who was heading up much of the restoration of the mines, had been kind enough to send him a sample of the latest spoils.

In fact, it never occurred to Fili that anything might be amiss, until a few minutes later when he found it was becoming difficult to stand. His legs felt unsteady, his head was swimming, and his vision rapidly turned blurry. Knowing he needed to seek aid, Fili stumbled towards the door, desperate to find help. Unfortunately, after only a few steps, the crown prince fell to the floor in an unconscious heap.

He had foolishly allowed himself to be drugged!

* * *

 **Oh dear! Now what is going to happen?**

 **So...how do you like it so far? This will be a smut light story, no explicit scenes - so worry not.**

 **I would like to give credit where credit is due. I got the idea of the dwarrow males being 'stone' or 'unresponsive' in the southern hemisphere until meeting their one - as well as the invention of the 'wake up elixir' - from an amazing story called _"Stolen Heir" by Kaotic312._ She was kind enough to loan me the concepts, and I highly recommend you check out her story. It is a fascinating tale about Kili, but Fili is right in there, just where he should be...with his brother! An excellent read all around!**


	2. Chapter 2

.

 **Thanks again to _Kaotic312_ for the idea of the dwarrow males being 'stone', as well as the invention of the 'wake up elixir' - from her amazing story called _"Stolen Heir"_**

 **.**

 **My response to GUEST reviewers (who I can not answer back in person) can be found at the end of this chapter.**

 **Thank you to all those who are following my story. I appreciate each and every one of you!**

 **I will be posting the first few chapters quickly just to get past the 'meet and greet' parts and into the main section of the story.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **~X~**

* * *

Nori prided himself on his stealth, his ease at going unseen, but mostly his ability to know the secrets being kept from his king. In the years since taking the mountain, the onetime thief had stayed on, serving Thorin as head of internal affairs. It was nothing more than a polite title for chief spy, but Nori had worked hard setting up a network of trusted agents who would report back to him on any rumblings or sinister plots forming against the royal family. And while most of his time had been spent dealing with petty thefts in the mines or those who wished to make off with stolen treasure, Nori still felt his services were vital to his king. And today, he knew he had been right.

Racing through the corridors he burst into Thorin's council chambers, his keen eyes searching out the monarch he had long called his friend. Yet the only ones present were Balin, Gloin and Oin, apparently all waiting to speak with the king as well.

"Where is Thorin?" Nori asked, gasping for air.

"He was called to the throne room to speak with Lord Colm and his daughter," Balin replied, standing up from his seat at the sight of the anxious thief. Nori was known for his calm and steady ways, and if he was _this_ upset…things were not well.

Balin's words did little to lessen Nori's distress, in fact it seemed to upset him even more, causing a string of foul words in Khuzdul to tumble from his lips.

"Then we need to hurry or it will be too late!" he growled, signaling the three dwarrow to follow him out the door.

"What is going on?" Oin asked, not having heard much of what Nori said, but understanding enough to realize it was serious and willing to follow.

"What is this all about?" Gloin barked, hurrying along as well.

"Fili is in danger!" Noir called over his shoulder, as he took them down hallways and corridors that led to the royal chambers. "I caught wind of a plot to discredit the lad, one that could possibly displace him from the throne if word ever got out. We have to intervene before it can be made public!"

"We need to tell Thorin," Balin insisted, not sure if they could contain this alone.

"He is apparently being informed of it as we speak," Nori told him, none too happily. "And by the very ones who instigated the plot. We must make haste if we are to intervene and salvage Fili's reputation."

As they neared their destination the four dwarrow slowed to a stealthy walk, checking around each corner before proceeding. Once at Fili's quarters they slipped inside and followed Nori directly to the bedchambers, trusting that their resident spy knew what he was doing.

Yet the sight before them stopped all in their tracks.

For there, in the large bed before them, was not only Prince Fili, asleep and lying face down amid a jumble of covers, but a young dwarrowdam as well. Both were unclothed, though modestly covered by the blankets, and to the gaping eyes of the four dwarrow, they appeared to have fallen asleep after an evening of carnal activities.

"Oh, Mahal," Balin whispered, mortified by what he saw before him.

" _This_ is the plot you overheard?" Gloin gasped, looking up at Nori for confirmation.

"Yes, and we have precious little time to fix it too," Nori assured them. "If I know Lord Colm, he is at this very moment weaving a false tale of Fili's sexual exploits and misuse of his daughter's maid, accusing the crown prince of crimes that would have him deposed."

"And for good reason too, it would appear!" Gloin insisted, making a disgusted gesture towards the bed before him.

"This was staged!" Nori hissed, not appreciating his friend's jump to conclusions. "The lad has obviously been drugged and placed in the bed to make it _look_ as if he has defiled the maid. This is all a scheme, nothing more, and shame on you for having so little faith in your own cousin!"

"Nori is right," Balin huffed, stalking over towards the bed. "And even if it were true, the lad deserves to have his side heard before we so quickly condemn him. Something I am sure Lord Colm would not offer if he were to find them like this. Now come help me!"

Oin was the first to rush forward, noting that even though they had not been quiet in their discussion, neither occupant of the bed seemed to have stirred from their slumber. He first shook Fili, attempting to rouse him, with little success. A quick check of his pulse confirmed that he was still alive, yet obviously drugged. When Nori tried to wake the girl, he found her in a similar state, alive but unresponsive.

"We need to get them both to the healing rooms so I can assess their condition," Oin grumbled, not at all liking the looks of things.

"You grab the lass, Nori, while Gloin and I will take Fili," Balin suggested, the two reaching down to take hold of the comatose prince.

Nori carefully wrapped the sleeping maid in the bedsheet, doing his best to keep her modesty concealed. As he looked down at her, he felt the stirrings of pity for the young thing. _How did you get messed up in all this, lass? Poor little mite, she did not deserve to be embroiled in all this,_ he thought to himself. Nori had just hefted her in his arms when they all heard it…a loud pounding on the door outside.

"Caragu!" Balin spat out, dropping Fili's arm. The young dwarrow prince was beginning to stir, the sounds and commotion around him slowly bringing him out of his stupor.

"What are we going to do now?" Gloin asked, spinning around in circles as if looking for a place to hide.

"This way!" Balin urged, heading over to the far wall, gesturing with his head for the others to follow. Running his hand along a carving on the way, he felt for a small pressure point…there! With a slight click the wall opened, revealing a hidden tunnel that lead into darkness. "Quickly, now, all of you!"

"What is this?" Gloin asked, peering inside as Balin shoved it farther open.

"A secret escape tunnel, there is one in each of the royal chambers. Something known to only a few within the mountain," Balin whispered, stepping inside and urging the other to do so as well.

"What about Fili?" Oin asked, gesturing back to the somewhat groggy looking prince, still lying face down among the covers.

"It's his room and his bed, no one will find fault with him for being there…as long as he is alone," Nori insisted. "It is this lass, and ourselves, that will bring shame and suspicion upon the royal family should we be discovered. Now, get moving before they come in!"

As the four dwarrows heard the outside door opening, they knew his words to be true. So, shutting the secret entrance behind them and effectively sealing it from sight, they followed Balin as he shuffled his way down the pitch black corridor.

.

.

Inside Fili's chambers, Thorin threw open the bedroom door, praying to Mahal that he would not find what Lord Colm had claimed he would. When he saw Fili…alone in his bed, he gave a heavy sigh of relief. He had been enraged at the accusations made by the dwarf lord, emphatically denying that any of it could ever be true. And yet, the claims had been made in a public forum, insuring that Thorin would have to investigate and take action. He knew his nephews, both of them, and no one could ever convince him that either would take advantage of a maiden in word or deed. And it all boiled down to that fact that to act in such a manner would require them to first find their one…the maid who could awaken their bodies from stone. And as far as he knew, neither Fili nor Kili had stumbled across such a lass…none so far having turned their heads. Yet Thorin was no fool, and he realized that such things could be circumvented by means of sinister methods, and all one had to do was to plant a seed of doubt in the minds of his subjects in order to ruin Fili's reputation forever.

"See! What did I tell you?" shouted Lord Colm as he pushed his way past Thorin and into Fili's private chambers. Yet when he too saw the lone prince, seeming to be just awakening from slumber, he skidded to a halt, appearing startled and confused.

"The only thing I see is my nephew…asleep in his own bed. _Alone!"_ Thorin growled, turning his rage filled eyes at the dwarrow attempting to cast suspicion on his family. "Has this all been some kind of feeble joke? For if it is, you will find I am far from amused!"

"No! She has to be here!" Bina screeched, having entered the room directly behind her father, and was now racing around, searching everywhere. "My maid is missing and the last person to see her said that they witnessed her being led into these very chambers… _by him!"_ The enraged dwarrowdam pointed her slender finger directly at Fili, who was just now struggling to sit up.

"Fili," Thorin growled, capturing his disoriented nephew's attention. "Did you bring anyone into your room with you last night?"

"What?" he mumbled, doing his best to focus on the sea of faces surrounding his bed. "What…what is going on?"

"I can vouch for him, Uncle," Kili said, speaking up as he came through the door to stand beside Thorin. "I was with my brother all evening and when we parted, he entered his chambers alone. I will swear on Durin's ax that it is so."

"You can't believe him!" Bina hissed, narrowing her eyes at the younger prince. "He will say anything to protect his brother! He would even lie to his king to save him."

"Enough!" Thorin roared. "Out! All of you, get out!" He then turned to Kili, halting his exit. "Stay with your brother, see that he gets dressed and joins us in the living quarters." Once he received a nod of compliance, the enraged king stormed out of the room, leveling an angry glare on the now fearful father and daughter. "Now that you have seen with your own eyes that Prince Fili has not absconded with your handmaiden, do you wish to rescind your brazen accusations…or shall I level charges against you for slander?"

"It is not slander if it is a fact!" Lord Colm firmly maintained, his long grey beard swaying as he raged on. "A fact that someone is obviously covering up to protect that scoundrel you call a prince!"

"Keep talking about my kin like that and soon you will not have a tongue in which to speak with!" Thorin threatened, causing the elderly dwarf to retreat in fear.

"Then how do you explain my missing maid?" Bina demanded, apparently missing the deadly intent in Thorin's eyes.

"How in Mahal's name would I know?" Thorin bellowed, throwing up his hands in frustration. "Perhaps she got lost, or rose early and left before you woke?" he offered, tossing out suggestions. "Or more likely, she finally became wise to what imbeciles she worked for and ran away, seeking a better situation."

"I know that is what I would have done, were I the lass," Dwalin mumbled off to the side, yet loud enough for all to hear. His words earned him a scalding glare from Bina, but no one else dared contradict him.

"Well, I still maintain that Prince Fili has shamed her and you are somehow covering it up," Lord Colm insisted.

"And I say that you concocted this whole plot to discredit my nephew!" Thorin retaliated. "Possibly sending the poor girl away so that you can claim foul play. Don't think for a moment that I do not know that Fili has rejected your daughter and this is your feeble attempt at retribution."

"Lies! Y-y-you have no proof of that!" the now flustered dwarrow cried.

"I have just as much proof of my accusation as you do of yours," Thorin wisely pointed out. "Now…do you wish to take this before a court of judgment, or shall I simply expel you from Erebor while you can still leave of your own accord?"

It was easy to see that neither one wished to file formal charges, especially when there was no evidence to support their claims. If the young maid could be located, and her statement taken, things might be different, yet without her, they had nothing substantial to go on. Thorin had no doubts at all that they had orchestrated this little plot to discredit Fili, and the sooner he got the devious pair out of Erebor the happier he would be.

"Dwalin, I think these two have overstayed their welcome," Thorin informed his captain of the guards. "Please have them escorted outside the gates immediately! Them, and all in their company." The burly dwarf signaled for several of his trusted guards to enter, effectively surrounding the pair as the king eyed them both with a threatening glare. "And should either of you ever darken our halls again, I will take it as a declaration of war, and deal with you accordingly. Is this clear?"

There was some sputtering and indignation on their part, but Dwalin ignored it all and gestured for his guards to escort them out of the room - soon to be out of the mountain entirely. As they were being shoved through the door, Thorin was surprised to see Balin and Nori entering, both eyeing the departing Lord Colm and Bina with looks of disgust. The dwarf king could tell at a glance that his two companions had news, and not the kind he would find pleasant. So once the door was closed, leaving the four of them alone, he pounced.

"What do you know of all this?" he questioned. "I was all but ambushed by that foolhardy excuse for a dwarf and his wretched daughter, claiming that Fili had lured an innocent maid to his chambers for unscrupulous means! As if any such nonsense could be true when the lad has yet to even awaken!"

"Well…some of what was said holds a grain of truth," Balin regrettably revealed.

"NO!" Fili stated, having stepped out of his room just in time to hear the charges that were being leveled against him. "I would never! How could I? I deny all such claims and dare anyone to say differently!"

"And I was with Fili when he retired to his room for the night…alone!" Kili vouched.

"I do not deny your assertions, lads, and as far as you both know, you speak the truth," Balin told them, trying to calm them down. "Yet I fear that there has been some conspiracy, and you are being used as a pawn in a much larger game."

"Tell us what you know," Thorin demanded, his jaw now so tight that you could hear his teeth grinding. It was Nori who stepped forward to answer.

"Early this morning I was alerted to the plot devised by Lord Colm and Lady Bina to disgrace Fili, yet barely in time," the brown haired dwarf began, nervously playing with the braid that extended from his right eyebrow to his intricately coifed hair. "I immediately went to notify you of the situation, but found Balin, Gloin and Oin in your council chambers instead. Realizing that time was of the essence, we made our way here as quickly as possible, hoping it had all been a mistake. Unfortunately, my informant had been correct, and we found Fili and an unknown handmaiden in his bedchambers, both drugged…and disrobed."

"WHAT?" Fili yelled, swaying a bit as he struggled to remain standing, unsure if it was a result of the drugs or the news he had just been handed. Kili was instantly at his side, offering a steady hand to his distraught brother.

"There was no one in the bed with Fili when we arrived!" Dwalin insisted, his dark eyes set in a look of anger. "I even watched that chit, Bina, search the room herself. If a maiden was hiding anywhere within, she would have discovered her."

"We were able to get the lass out just in time, by using the secret passageway," Balin continued. "The poor dam is now with Oin in the healing rooms, still unconscious."

"I will have Colm and his wretched daughter flogged for this!" Thorin roared, storming towards the door, murder in his eyes.

"I'll happily do the honors myself!" Dwalin agreed, only a step behind his king.

"No!" Balin cried, stepping in the path of the enraged king and his brother. "It would be best to just let them go."

"What? And allow them to get away with such crimes?" The king under the mountain was aghast as such a suggestion.

"We do not know what the lass might claim transpired when she at last awakens," Nori spoke up, also placing himself in front of the exit. "While my instincts say otherwise, there is always a chance that she is in on the conspiracy, and it would then come down to their words against ours. For even if we can convince others that Fili's body is still stone, being caught with a lass in his room, unchaperoned, can lead to many wild and damaging tales. And it will matter not that we know the lad is being set up, for once that seed of doubt is sewn among the masses…no amount of truth will ever completely root it out. "

"Thus, we should let Colm and his daughter depart," Balin insisted. "Leave them in the dark as to what became of the lass and do our best to contain the matter. Deal with it internally, and not involve anyone that does not need to know. Perhaps we can reason with this maiden, keep this all under wraps. If we are lucky, she was just as much a victim as Fili, and she will be only too happy to either testify against Bina and her father…or forget it all happened and move on with her life."

Thorin could see the wisdom in all this, but it still boiled his blood to think of allowing two such devious dwarves to go free when all he wanted to do was see them rot in the dungeons of Erebor. Yet, looking over at Fili, and seeing the mortification reflecting in his eyes, Thorin knew he had to think of his nephew and the maiden first…setting his own need for vengeance aside.

"Can you recall any time last night when you might have been slipped something? In your food, or your drink?" Thorin asked Fili, yet looked to Kili for answers as well.

"No, never!" the younger brother swore. "We both ate from the same platters at mealtime and drank from the same keg."

"Wait. I…I recall a bottle of wine," Fili answered slowly, his eyes looking around the room as if trying to remember a hazy dream. When his gaze came to rest on a silver tray, holding two glasses his expression changed. "Yes…there was a bottle of wine waiting for me when I returned from dinner. I thought it had come from Bofur, for he had gifted me with one like it before. I took a drink…maybe two…and then I do not recall much else."

Nori walked over to the tray and picked up the glasses, eyeing them both. "There is nothing left in either of them, nothing we might have tested to prove he was drugged," he stated.

"I did not use a glass," Fili confessed. "I drank directly from the bottle."

"Which has only too conveniently disappeared," Balin grumbled.

"Which tells me that some mangy bastard placed it here, and then tossed you and the lass in bed, coverin' their tracks right good," Dwalin spat out followed by a few choice words in Khuzdul.

"That means the only hope we have for gaining any concrete evidence lies with the young miss in Oin's care," Balin finished, ignoring his brother's foul mouth.

"Then I think this discussion would be best continued in the healing halls," Thorin announced, very much wishing to speak with the lass in question.

.

.

It did not take long before they were all gathered in the outer chambers of Oin's infirmary, waiting none too patiently with Gloin for his brother to emerge with news. Fili's mind was growing less and less foggy, and he was struggling to recall anything he could from the previous night. It was not every day he was informed that he had been found with an unknown dwarrowdam in his bed, and Fili was having an extremely difficult time wrapping his head around such news. It was quite obvious that he had been drugged…but for what purpose? He only hoped this maiden could shed some light on the matter, once she awakened.

When the door to the healing chamber opened, all eyes tuned to Oin, who entered with a grim look upon his face.

"How is she?" Fili asked, rising to his feet in obvious concern. "Will…will she be all right?"

"Whatever she was given has yet to wear off and she is still asleep," he informed them somberly. "Yet I suspect that she will do so very soon and suffer no lasting effects from it. However, that is not what concerns me."

"Then what does?" Thorin demanded, not appreciating how everyone seemed to be doling out answers in such a wearisome fashion.

"I have thoroughly examined the lass, and it would appear…" the elderly dwarf muttered, not daring to raise his head or make eye contact with the blond prince. "…it would appear that the two of you did not simply slumber in the same bed last night."

"What…what are you saying?" Fili could feel the blood drain from his face as he feared Oin's next words.

"The poor lass is no longer…" the elderly dwarf muttered, unable to finish his sentence. He then cleared his throat and squared his shoulders, taking on a solemn air. "It is my professional opinion that she has been compromised…very recently."

Fili's legs would no longer support him and he collapsed onto the bench where he had just been sitting, a look of pure terror written across his face.

"Oh, Mahal…what have I done?" he sobbed, burying his face in his hands.

* * *

 **Well, pumpkin...it looks like something, or** **someone,** **made you 'wake up'.**

 **And before you ask, no, Sier was not 'compromised' by someone other than Fili.**

 **Remember - the whole reason for this story is so that we can find out how Fili is at being a father. And since there can't be a mix up at the 'sperm bank' in Middle Earth, it was the only way I could figure to make it happen. This way, neither one is to blame, although we all know that Fili WILL feel responsible, that is just the kind of dwarf he is.**

 **I hope no one is offended by this - that** **was not my intention when writing this -** **and I will not be going into detail. Just remember, this is fiction, and I only write smut light with happy endings!**

 **Please leave a kind review...thanks.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Aranel Mereneth:** I am glad to BE back! There will indeed be a lot of Durin fluff in this story. And I did not want to spend a lot of time on a courtship and stuff either, that is why I did it this way. So we can get to the fluff even faster! Oh, a little girl for Fili would be lovely, no promises, but I will see what I can do.


	3. Chapter 3

**A chapter today and one more tomorrow, and then I will settle into a more normal posting schedule.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **~X~**

* * *

"There is a chance you did nothing at all," Thorin was quick to state, looking at Oin for confirmation. "Is there any way to know for sure if it was Fili…could he indeed have awakened?"

Oin gave a grim nod. "Fili?" he said quietly, attempting to get the lad's attention. "If you would care to step into the other room…"

"What?" the distraught prince sounded even more distressed than before.

"We need to know, laddie," Balin said in a sad tone, resting his hand on Fili's shoulder. "Your reputation and position as crown prince might depend on it."

If Fili had thought things were humiliating before, he was truly mortified now. Yet seeing the concern and worry in the eyes of both his uncle and brother, he bowed his head in consent, rising to follow the elderly healer into the next room.

Not much was said during their absence, most just paced and gave each other hopeful, yet fearful looks. When at last they returned, both wore downcast expressions and Fili refused to meet anyone's eyes. His posture said it all.

"For whatever reason, the lad has indeed been awakened," Oin confirmed.

Stalking forward, Thorin came to stand in front of his shell-shocked nephew. "This was not your doing," Thorin stated firmly, resting his hand on Fili's shoulder. "None of it!"

"How can you say that?" Fili countered, staring up at his uncle with haunted eyes. "I disgraced a maiden! Ruined her, and with no memory of the event having taken place!"

"Because you were not in your right mind," Balin was quick to offer, feeling badly for both Fili and the lass. "That is not how you are, lad. You were raised to have high morals and we all can vouch for your character."

"You were obviously not in control of your actions," Dwalin agreed, crossing his muscular arms over his chest with a low growl. "They took that from ya when they spiked your wine. So you cannot be held accountable."

"Tell that to her!" Fili groaned, once moving to sit down, burying his face in his hands.

"Fili, don't do this," Kili begged, taking his place next to him in an effort to offer some comfort. He could tell that his brother was hurting, and that it would take more than a few consoling words to wipe away the shame he was now heaping upon himself. Yet the blond prince shrugged off Kili's hand and leapt to his feet.

"I want to see her," he stated, his eyes fixed on the door Oin had just come out of. "I need to look upon the face of the one I have wronged."

"She is still asleep," Oin argued.

"I will not be swayed," Fili replied firmly.

"Very well, lad," the old healer nodded, leading the way, followed by the rest of the somber group.

Oin pushed open the door and allowed Fili to enter, the young prince appearing tense and unsure, but determined nonetheless. Yet the moment her sleeping form came into view, he stopped short. He knew her!

"Sier?" Fili gasped. Until now his uncle and the others had been referring to her as _the lass_ , or _the maid_ – never had he suspected that the one he had despoiled was the pretty little servant girl who had caught his eye just the day before.

"You know her?" Thorin asked, shocked by this news.

"I…I met her once," Fili answered, his voice almost a whisper. "She served me lunch, but I never spoke to her… hardly even noticed her at all, until…" There he stopped, shutting his eyes and letting out a low moan of misery. "It is all _my_ fault! I brought this upon us both!" Turning on his heel, he exited the room, returning to the bench for fear of collapsing over the weight of the guilt crushing in on him. The others quickly followed, anxious to know more, yet in their haste they failed to fully shut the door to the healing room behind them.

"You have to tell us everything, lad," Balin insisted, sitting next to the devastated prince. "Why do you claim to be at fault?"

"Because I am!" Fili groaned. "I not only insulted Bina…I implied that I would prefer any dwarrowdam over her… _even her maid, Sier!_ I not only incurred that viper's wrath…but I pulled that innocent lass into her evil sights with me. I am to blame, yet she was the one made to suffer!"

"Yet how could any of this have happened?" Kili questioned. "Unless she was Fili's _one_ , why would his body have woken up to…to…well, you know?" The young dwarf's face turned several shades of red as he attempted to get the words out.

"Sadly…there are ways," Oin replied in a harsh tone, revealing his feelings about such things.

"What?" Fili gasped, suddenly feeling even more betrayed.

"There is a potent elixir, known about for centuries, yet its use has only been approved in the most dire of cases," Balin informed him.

Fili let out a low moan, shutting his eyes and shaking his head. "Then Bina did not lie…there truly is such a thing."

"She mentioned this potion to you?" Thorin growled, her guilt even more solidified in his mind.

"She said that she knew of something that would allow me to choose my own wife instead of waiting for the one Mahal had chosen for me," the prince revealed, now even more revolted by the idea, since it had apparently been used upon him. "Why would such a thing have ever been concocted…what possible good could come from it?"

"Not much, lad," Balin said with a weary shake of his head. "The first time I heard of such a situation where it was needed, was ages ago when one of the kings of the Firebeard clan failed to produce an heir before his wife fell sick and died. Leaving no one to pass his crown to - no nephews or male relative of close lineage - and with with his _one_ gone, his body had essentially returned to stone. He agreed to take the elixir to reawaken him, in hopes of siring children, having found a dwarrowdam willing to take on the task. It was not an optimal situation…but it got the job done. However, since then, I have heard many a tale of woe from other dwarrows who had been slipped this potion by greedy dams looking to entrap a rich mate, not caring if they were slated to be their true _one_ or not. Perhaps along with the sleeping draught they gave you, they added some of this elixir as well. I would not put it past them."

"Then…while I was…out of it, they forced my body awake so that I might…might…" Fili's tone was full of disgust and self-loathing. "What kind of monsters are they?"

"The ambitious kind…which makes them most dangerous kind of all," Nori nodded, having dealt with such power hungry types before. "It is my guess that they thought once you were suspected of such atrocities, perhaps even accusing you of taking the potion of your own free will, no other dwarrowdam would agree to have you. Leaving Bina as your only choice, and her in line to be queen someday. Greedy dams have done a lot more for less."

"That's _one_ theory," Dwalin spoke up, having been silently contemplating this for a while. All eyes turned to the captain and war-chief of Erebor as he explained himself. "What if Colm, and that sorry excuse of a daughter of his, were _not_ behind this at all? What if the lass in there dreamed up the whole thing, in hopes of forcing Fili into marrying _her_ , just like my brother said other dams have?"

"We all know it would not be the first time a ruthless maid tried to rise above her station through use of her feminine wiles," Gloin nodded in agreement. "We cannot discount the possibility that _she_ is the mastermind behind all this."

The room grew silent, as all contemplated both dwarfs' words.

"And if it turns out that she is?" Kili asked, hating to even think such a horrible thought, yet with his brother's name and reputation on the line, he was willing to entertain the possibility. "What will become of the girl then? It would have been a very risky plot, and even if Fili was given this _awakening elixir_ …who is to say it would have worked like she planned?"

"I do not know the answer to that, nor will I know, until I have had a chance to question the maid thoroughly," Thorin broke in, still preferring to believe that Lord Colm and Bina were the ones to blame. "But I swear by Durin's beard, that whomever is responsible will be locked away in the darkest dungeon I can find and never see the light of day again!"

"In the meantime, I can mix up some herbs that will counteract what you might have been given, Fili," Oin informed the miserable prince. "It will effectively return your body to stone once more, allowing you to continue on your natural path to awakening… _when_ you find your true one, and the time is right."

"And we stand behind you, Fili," Balin assured him. "We all do. While this has been a terrible violation to you…as well as the young miss, it is nothing you cannot overcome. We will remain by your side and help you through it. You have our support and loyalty. No matter what."

"I…I just wish it would all go away," Fili moaned, leaning his head against the wall and shutting his eyes. "I wish I had never opened my big mouth, and that I will wake up to find that this was all some horrible nightmare."

"Fili," Thorin spoke up, stepping forward and staring down at his nephew. "You are of the line of Durin. Our lives have never been easy, yet the blood that flows through your veins is hearty stock indeed. Durin was not named _the deathless_ for nothing, he proved strong in the face of trials…and so shall you. You will rise above this, you will stand tall…and I will be at your side."

Fili was overcome with emotion, not only due to his distressing situation, but by the love and support of his friends and family. Perhaps in time he would be able to get past this…but what plagued his heart now was the sudden worry for the dwarrowdam asleep in the other room.

How would he face her when she awoke? How could he ever apologize enough for the things he had done - be it without his knowledge or consent. He felt so helpless, so violated…and yet, that was nothing to what he was sure she would feel when she learned the truth.

.

.

Inside the room Sier squeezed her eyes shut and fought back the tears that threatened to fall. She had woken from her drug induced sleep only minutes before Prince Fili and the other dwarves had entered the room. Still unsure as to what was happening, she had pretended to be unconscious, yet hearing everything that was said from that moment on. The realization of what had happened to her was indeed a blow, for while she lay on the soft bed, clothed in a crisp clean nightgown, the odd sensation and unfamiliar pains in her body more than confirmed what she had overheard. _She had been despoiled._ She was no longer a maiden, no longer pure, and ruined in the eyes of all who might have ever seen her as a viable mate.

And yet, she could ascribe no blame to the obviously repentant prince, for she knew exactly who had orchestrated this whole scheme! Her memory was a bit hazy, but Sier distinctly remembered Bina strolling into her room with an evil grin on her face, only moments after she had finished her dinner. Sier had risen to her feet, prepared to accept any punishment that was to be metered out for her disrespectful outburst at the prince's offensive words, yet she had found herself unexpectedly light headed and unable to remain standing. And before she could even question the reason for her unexplained condition, she had blacked out. The next thing she recalled clearly was waking here in the infirmary, hearing voices that both frightened and accused.

Did they honestly believe _she_ had anything to do with a plan that would rob her of her innocence? Was she now to be thrown in prison, or worse, for being suspected of such treasonous acts? Even if they did believe that she had been an unwilling victim in all this, what then? She could never return to her position serving Bina…she would rather die than spend another moment in her employ! Yet staying in Erebor was out of the question as well, for the shame and humiliation attached with seeing the prince on a regular basis was too much to imagine. Still, she had to do something, she could not simply lie there and allow others to decide her fate. She was innocent of this crime…but she feared that no one would ever believe her!

Pulling back the lightweight cover, she gently eased her body in motion, placing her feet on the stone floor as she attempted to stand. Her mind was still fuzzy, and her body now ached in places it had never done so before, once more confirming their shocking words. There was a small closet at the far end of the room and after stumbling towards it, she discovered an array of clothing, possibly left over from past patients. They were all male garments, yet Sier did not care. Slipping into a pair of ill-fitting trousers and a long tunic, she quickly dressed herself and donned a pair of sturdy boots. A frumpy old hat made quick work of hiding her hair, and grabbing a cloak that hung on a nearby peg, the still dazed, and somewhat traumatized Sier, silently made her way to the closed door at the other end of the room. This led into another healing room, then another, and still another, until that one filtered into an empty sitting room which exited to the main hallways.

Dressed as she was, no one took any note of her, thinking she was just another miner ending his shift. She had no idea where to go or what to do, but facing the prince, or Mahal forbid, _the king_ , was out of the question. She had no money, no friends and no knowledge of how she might survive - but the alternative was unthinkable…and so Sier headed for the main gates.

The guards only seemed to be interested in stopping those entering the mountain, and didn't give her a second look as she made her way across the bridge and took the road that led to Dale. She began to feel a bit more at ease when she became lost in the crowd of men and dwarves going about their business on the busy streets. The late fall breeze nipped at her skin and Sier pulled her pilfered cloak closer as she tucked her chilled fingers into the inside pockets. There she made a shocking discovery…a money pouch!

Startled by her find, Sier quickly steered herself into a small alcove and inspected the contents of the small leather bag. It was not a fortune, yet it was more money than she had ever seen at one given time. A pang of guilt struck her, knowing that the money did not belong to her, and that the honest thing to do would be to return it. Taking a cloak and some clothing was one thing…but stealing money, that was a crime worth being punished for. And yet, was she not already suspected of treason? Of luring the prince to her bed in order to ensnare a rich husband? Of the two, she would rather be guilty of theft, and refused to risk going back and stand accused of the other crimes. So tucking the money pouch back in her pocket, Sier trudged on.

Still unsure what she should do next, providence smiled upon her when she came across a caravan of men and women of Dale, heading south to the lands of Rohan. Sier had heard of this place, where horses were valued higher than gold, and the men were veritable giants compared to her kind. Still, Rohan sounded just as good as any other place, and she quickly approached the man who seemed to be in charge. After a bit of questioning over why a lone dwarf might wish to travel to a city of men, Sier paid her money and found a place atop the wagon carrying the baggage and supplies. The elderly man at the reins appeared agreeable to her company, though she kept her voice low and her face hidden as much as possible to continue the ruse about her gender, her lack of a beard having already drawn a few curious looks.

As Sier turned and looked back, watching the great mountain of Erebor grow smaller and smaller in the distance, she found herself wondering what might become of the handsome crown prince. With her gone, there would be no one to substantiate Bina and her father's claim that he had done any wrong, his future and reputation were safe. Of that small fact, she knew she could at least be proud. Yet as she turned around and stared ahead, she wondered what fate now had in store for her.

Yet one thing was for sure…there was no going back now.

.

.

Meanwhile back in Erebor, a small and close knit band of dwarves were frantically searching everywhere for the dwarrowdam that had slipped away. Unable to make their search, and reasons for it public, they soon gave up in frustrated defeat. She was gone, having vanished from the healing rooms while they sat only yards away debating over what to do with her. This of course only strengthened Dwalin's suspicions that Sier had been embroiled in the plot, or possibly behind the whole thing.

Out of them all, Fili was the most frantic over her disappearance. For while he had dreaded the moment he would have to face her, and beg her forgiveness…the idea that the lass he had so heinously wronged was out there all alone, stabbed him to the core. And no matter how much his friends and kin claimed that he was not to blame…the young prince knew he would never be free of the guilt, or the sight of her soft doe brown eyes. Drugs or no…he had altered her very existence in the span of one night, doing her irreparable damage. And with her gone, having flown from the mountain to disappear into thin air, Fili knew he would never truly be able to make amends.

* * *

 **Fili is such a kind hearted dwarf. I wonder what could possibly turn this all around for him, and let him see a silver lining? Hmmmm, what could it be? (wink, wink)**

 **Poor Sier, she is so confused, frightened and now on the run. Hope she finds a place to land soon.**

 **I suppose we will find out in tomorrows chapter!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Mjean:** Thanks, we are at the end of the "meet and greet" part, the next chapter will set the tone for the rest of the story. Glad you are enjoying it!


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **Glossary for Dwarf words**

Amad = official word for mother

Ama = mommy

.

 **Thank you all for reading and following my story!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **~X~**

* * *

Nearly five years had passed since Sier had run from Erebor. And in that short amount of time, her life had been changed forever. As she sat in her chair, sewing the final buttons on a fine garment commissioned by a patron of the tailor shop she worked at, Sier thought back to all that transpired since that fateful day.

~X~

The caravan had traveled for many weeks, the slow moving wagons and those journeying on foot made the time seem even longer. Not that Sier was anxious to get to any place in particular, but the farther and faster she got away from Erebor the better. It took at least a week before she stopped looking over her shoulder, half expecting to see the royal guards in hot pursuit, eager to drag her back to stand trial. But that fear never came to pass, and soon Sier applied her thoughts towards her future, and not what she had left behind. Before her lay a whole wide world of possibilities, and she intended to make the best of them, despite her shameful circumstances.

Perhaps living among men would be best, for at least there she would never have to explain to anyone why she was alone…and would remain so for the rest of her life. She would keep her disgrace a secret, and do her best to find as much happiness as she could.

During her travels, she had made the acquaintance of a kind family, Omer and Maewyn, with their two little ones, Tia and Mace. They were heading for small city in Rohan called Himros, located at the base of the hills of Emyn Muil. Omer's brother, Rogan, had recently become master of the town, and offered to set him up with a shop where he could ply his trade as a tailor. Keeping her identity a secret, or at least her gender, had not lasted long and soon Maewyn guessed the truth, offering the small dwarrowdam both comfort and friendship on the journey. And when the human woman saw how well Sier could sew, her stitches straight and even, she and Omer had suggested taking her on as an apprentice when they arrived in Himros. Thinking it was the answer to her prayers, Sier readily accepted, happy to have a home and to be useful once again.

Yet not long after they arrived, Sier realized that her troubles had only just begun. Several months into her employment, she began to notice that her clothes were fitting a bit snug and the strange stomach flu she thought she had, turned out to be something else entirely. Once again, Maewyn was the first to notice Sier's distress, and as she held the sobbing dwarrowdam to her chest, the truth came spilling out. Sier was careful not to reveal any names, keeping the identity of the dwarf responsible for her situation a closely guarded secret. For not only did she not wish to slander Prince Fili in any way…she now feared what would become of _her,_ should he ever learn about her condition. She was carrying the child of the crown prince of Erebor! A potential heir to the throne! Well, in retrospect, that was highly unlikely, seeing as how the babe had been conceived out of wedlock, and she was not sure what the laws were concerning illegitimate offspring. Still, a dwarfling was on the way, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Nor, she soon came to realize, did she want to.

With Maywen's support, a story was concocted to salvage the dwarrowdam's fragile reputation, stating that her husband, a lowly foot soldier in the dwarf army, had been called to arms far away. In hopes of being nearer to where he might be stationed, Sier had moved to Himros, giving credibility to her reason for living in a city of men. Granted, seeing a dwarf - much less a pregnant female - living and working among humans was a bit of a shock. Especially since many still believed that dwarf women did not truly exist, but that they sprung out of the rocks from which they were said to have been created. But as time went on, Sier was accepted, and became part of the quiet little community. Under the tutelage of Maywen and Omer, her sewing skills continued to improve and soon her services were highly sought after. It felt good to be of assistance to the human couple who had so generously taken her in, especially now that there would soon be another mouth to feed.

As Sier grew larger, she could not help but imagine what her life might have been like had this child's sire truly been a simple soldier like she led everyone to believe. It hurt her heart to think that her little one might never know its father, never understand why he was not around. The plan had been at some point to announce that she received word that her husband had been killed in battle, effectively making her a widow. Still, it seemed important to first substantiate her marital status for a while longer, before the tragedy should take place.

Yet the day her little one came into the world, Sier feared that she could no longer go through with such a farce. For after one look at her beautiful little son, with his blond tufts of hair and his bright blue eyes, staring up at her with all the trust in the world, she knew without a doubt that he deserved to someday know who his true father was. He was so perfect, so small and helpless, and the idea of ever causing him an ounce of pain by lying to him was now impossible.

"You deserve better, my little one," she whispered as she leaned down to kiss his downy head, tears of love mixed with sorrow streaming down her cheeks. "You deserve the truth."

"What shall you call him?" Maywen asked, having stayed at Sier's side throughout the long and arduous birth. "You have a fine, healthy son. One destined to bring you great joy…his name should reflect that."

"His father should be here to help me choose the name his son will carry," she whispered, unable to take her eyes off the face she now adored more than she ever thought possible. She could tell that he would favor Fili in appearance, and she only hoped that the far-away prince would approve of the name she now chose. And with that thought in mind, she gave him one that linked him to his sire for all time. "He shall be called Flinn, after his father's father," Sier announced "And he shall bear this name with pride."

By dwarf law, Sier knew she had a few years to figure out how to go about reuniting father and son. For according to custom, the mother was given complete control over the lives of her children until they reached their fifth year. Mostly since dwarflings were still considered infants up to that age, dependent on their mothers for all their needs and care. Yet when a son turned five, the father would then take on the responsibility of educating the lad in the history of his ancestors. It was also then, during a traditional ceremony, that the father would weave into his son's hair his first braid, presenting him with the official clasp of their family line. It would be then, and not before, that Sier would inform Fili of the existence of his child…yet she found she dreaded that moment more than anything.

What would Fili say? How would he react? Would he shun Flinn…or worse yet, take him away from her? Countless times Sier could be found staring down at her sleeping child, tears streaming down her cheeks as she tried to imagine what kind of life lay before him. He was not to blame for his situation, no more than either of his parents, yet she feared that Flinn would be the one made to suffer. He deserved a fine home, a happy life and a father to teach him all the things a dwarf should know. Yet, until his fifth year, Sier would covet her time with her precious son, showering him with all the love she had to give…for fear that on the day he learned who is father was, it would all come to an end.

~X~

"Ama, Ama!" Flinn cried, his stubby little legs moving as fast as they could as he came barreling into the shop where Sier was working. "Can I go with Mace to the master's house to play?" he begged, tugging on her sleeve. "Pleeeeeeease?"

Sier had been so lost in her remembrance that it took her a moment to reconcile the infant son in her mind with that of the rambunctious four year old before her. Dwarf children sprout quickly, then settle in to age at a much slower rate than human children. In fact, she knew that by the time Flinn reached his maturity, the boys he now played with would be old and withered. This was yet another reason she felt she needed to reintroduce her son with his own kind. Still, she had several more months before she needed to think about such a journey. And in the meantime, she saw no harm in allowing the lad to play with his friends at Master Rogan's home. He had done so many times before, with and without her being present, and she knew Rogan to be a kind and generous father himself. She felt safe in letting Flinn go.

"I promise to look after him," Mace, Maywen's youngest child, assured her as he stood in the doorway holding a wooden sword. "I will stay with him, and bring him home safe."

"He may go then," she nodded, giving eight year old Mace an appreciative smile. Her words also earning her a wide grin from her son, one that stole her heart away each time he flashed it at her. It was his father's smile, she was certain of it. "But stay with Mace, and do not make a nuisance of yourself," she instructed, running her fingers through his tousled golden locks, now falling just past his shoulders. Little Flinn reached up on his tippy toes and kissed her cheek in gratitude, before grabbing his own little wooden sword, and raced for the door. "And remember your manners!" Sier called after him, smiling fondly as he waved back in compliance. He really was a fine lad, one she was proud of.

.

.

Thorin Oakenshield looked up at the hills before him, taking in a deep cleansing breath before mounting his pony once more. It felt good to get out of Erebor once in a while, something he had not done for several years. Affairs of state were always pressing upon him and excursions such as these came few and far between. Still, Fili was coming along nicely, having taken on more responsibility over the last five years and admirably handling all tasks assigned him. He truly would make a fine king one day.

Thus Thorin had no qualms about leaving his sister-sons in charge during this trip to forge alliances, taking with him Balin, Dwalin, Bofur and young Ori. At first he had been pressured to take a contingency of guards along for protection, but after they learned that Dwalin was going along, no one seemed to make too much of a fuss. Besides, this was meant to be a peaceful negotiation, and Thorin knew he would welcome a little bit of swordplay, should they come across a band of robbers or orcs. It had been quite some time since he had acted as a warrior and not a king.

Word had reached Erebor that a rich and plentiful vein of coal had been found in the hills of Emyn Muil, and there was hope that a treaty to mine and trade for it could be formed with the master of the nearby town. The Lonely Mountain might contain gold and precious gems, but the forges and cook stoves of Erebor needed coal to keep the fires lit, and a fresh source of the much needed fuel was indeed worth bargaining for. Fili and Kili had offered to make the journey themselves, but Thorin had chosen to take the responsibility upon himself, heading south to petition this Master Rogan of Himros personally.

As they rode into the small city of men, earning odd looks and outright stares, Thorin did his best to appear cordial, yet all the while he remained alert and his hand never left the pommel of his sword, Orcrist. They had sent word ahead, yet when no reply came by the scheduled time of their departure, they knew they might be heading into untested waters. What if this Rogan had no wish to deal with dwarves, or to part with the coal Erebor so desperately needed? Thorin was prepared to deal generously with this leader of men, having learned his lesson, that of valuing gold over the needs of his people many years ago. On the bloody fields during the Battle of Five Armies, Thorin had sworn never to allow the gold sickness to warp his mind again. Thus far, he had kept that promise.

After asking for directions from a somewhat flabbergasted merchant, the small company of dwarves arrived at the home of Master Rogan, dismounting just as a tall, blond haired human in fine clothes and a handful of servants came down the steps to greet them.

"King Thorin, I presume," the man began, not appearing in any way upset by their arrival. "I am Rogan, master of Himros, and I bid you welcome. Please come inside and partake of what hospitality I have to offer."

"Then you did indeed receive my message telling of our coming," Thorin surmised.

"I did indeed, yet far later than I am sure you intended," Rogan informed him. "Your letter was sent over a month ago, yet arrived only two days prior, for the caravan meant to deliver it was warned of bandits and took a much longer, yet safer, route to get here. Still, I welcome your presence as well as your offer to do business together. For our city is small and we have very few trained in the ways of mining, though it would be a shame to let such a rich, and tradable commodity go to waste."

"It would indeed," Thorin nodded, liking this man's openness greatly. Perhaps negotiations would go smoothly after all. "I am anxious to discuss a few matters, and then perhaps take a look at what we will be bargaining for. I have brought with me my head supervisor, in charge of all mining operations in Erebor, for that express purpose," Thorin stepped aside and allowed the scruffy dwarf with the unusual hat to come forward, offering a polite bow.

"Bofur, at your service," the miner spoke proudly.

"Rogan, also at yours," the master replied returning the bow in kind. He was very thankful that he had made the acquaintance of at least two dwarves in his past, allowing him to know the proper way to respond to such an introduction. "And I would be more than happy to see you receive a tour of mines of Emyn Muil, but first, I insist you take some refreshments and rest yourselves. For I assume your journey was long and dusty," Rogan offered, extending his hand towards his home. "My servants will see to your ponies."

"What are you offering, ale or wine?" Dwalin spoke up, dismounting and coming to stand beside Thorin, his massive arms crossed over his chest, giving Rogan a quizzical look.

"My captain of the guard, and chief of security, Mister Dwalin," Thorin introduced, then turning to the other two, also now at his side. "Also with me, my chief councilor, Lord Balin, and our court scribe, Ori."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance," Rogan assured them. "And to answer your question, Mister Dwalin…I have both. Now please, come inside and take your ease."

.

.

It did not take long for Thorin and Balin to realize that the master of Himros was as anxious to make a deal as they were, and could rest assured that the journey had not been in vain. At least it wouldn't be, as long as they could get Dwalin to stop scowling at everyone and acting so suspiciously. Thorin swore that he was eyeing each servant who came into the room as if they were a possible assassin, out to murder the king. Still, Thorin understood that protecting him was Dwalin's job, as well as his sworn duty, both as his captain and his friend, and the large tattooed warrior took the assignment to heart.

Balin had been the one to handle much of the negotiations, with little Ori frantically scribbling down every detail and figure discussed. He had been overjoyed to be asked to come along on this adventure, and he too was taking his job very seriously. Bofur interjected with a few questions now and then, but left most of the talking to Thorin and Balin, preferring instead to concentrate his attention on all the different wines and food items placed before him.

When at last satisfied with the preliminary negotiations, Rogan stood and offered to call for his foreman to take whoever wished to go out to inspect the mines. After the tour, he insisted that they return and share dinner with him, inviting them to remain as his honored guests for the remainder of their stay. Thorin was highly pleased with how smoothly things were going, and had just turned his head to tell the master this, when he was suddenly attacked from the side.

Instantly, his hand reached for his sword, Dwalin and Balin doing the same. Even Bofur took hold of his mattock ax and Oin grabbed his slingshot – all having had their instincts honed for battle during their long journey to reclaim the mountain. Yet it was not a pack of orcs or a band of assassins that had ambushed them in the hall, but a small group of children – four young boys holding wooden swords and playing at battle. When they saw who it was they had accidentally run into, they all stopped instantly, stepping back with looks of fear and embarrassment on their faces.

"Anders!" Rogan scolded, causing the oldest of the four to look down in shame. "What have I told you about playing around the meeting halls? Especially when we have guests visiting."

"Sorry, Father," the boy offered, while his comrades too displayed their remorse. "We did not mean to disturb you."

"Please forgive them," Rogan offered in apology to the king and his men. "They are young, and they meant no harm."

Yet before any word of acceptance could be spoken, the smallest of the group pushed his way forward, his blue eyes wide with excitement and a huge grin on his face.

"You're dwarves!" the blond headed youngster announced, ignoring the scolding look upon the master's face, as he practically danced around with delight. "You're all dwarves…just like me!"

Thorin, Balin and Dwalin could not believe their eyes, for standing before them, his blond head barely reaching their knees, was the spitting image of Fili when he had been a dwarfling. Bofur and Ori, who had not known the prince at such a young age, could still clearly see the striking resemblance. A million questions went racing through the king's mind, but for the life of him he could not find the words to ask a single one, and so he just stood there - staring open-mouthed at the little dwarf before him.

Rogan, seeing the shock in his guest's eyes, did his best to defuse the odd situation by further introductions.

"Allow me to present my son, Anders," he began, placing his arm across the first boy's shoulder affectionately. "The others are Mace, my nephew, and the son of my foreman, Donin," as he spoke each name, the boys in turn gave a nod of respect, yet when he went to identify the final lad, the little blond dwarf beat him to it. Stepping forward he bowed low at the waist, just as his mother had taught him.

"Flinn, at your sur-bus," he spoke out, as clearly as his childlike vocabulary allowed, straightening up and beaming with excitement as he looked upon the faces of the first male dwarves he had ever seen. However, the reaction he received from his very proper introduction, was the last thing that little Flinn expected.

* * *

 **Dun,dun,duuuuuun!**

 **Hmmm, wonder what our five big, tough warriors are going to do and think now?!**

 **Anyone hazard a guess?**

 **Also, I know that dwarves age slower than mankind, but what dwarf mom wants extra years changing diapers? So for my story, they grow at the speed of a man-child until they are walking and talking - around age four or five. Then they slow down and start growing like a dwarf. OK?**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Mjean:** Yep, I told you I borrowed the whole "made of stone" idea from the amazing _Kaotic312!_ and I hope more check out her story. Did make me really have to put my thinking cap on to figure out a way to make Fili a dad though, ha ha.

 **Laura:** I am glad you like it, and I very much plan to continue! Working on chapter 24 as we speak...er...as I type. ha ha.

 **Aranel Mereneth:** Yes, he could sure use a nice big hug right about now. Our poor little dwarf felt so guilty.


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

 **Amad = official word for mother**

 **Ama = mommy**

 **Adad = official word for Father**

 **Ada = daddy**

 **Ugmil'adad = official word for Grandfather**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **~X~**

* * *

At the mention of the lad's name, each dwarf reacted in one way or another. All were keenly aware that Fili and Kili's sire had been called Flinn, for the lads, as well as princess Dis, spoke of him often. This, coupled with the uncanny resemblance to Fili, was far too strange to be a mere coincidence, and they all began to sputter and murmur amongst themselves – everyone, that is, except Thorin.

Flinn, who was startled by their reaction, stepped backwards, afraid that he might have done something wrong, offending the five male dwarves before him. He had been polite, just as his mother had instructed, and yet his words had seemed to upset, rather than please.

Seeing the lad's fear, Thorin held up his hand, immediately silencing his comrade's exchange. He then went down on one knee, bringing himself closer to eye level with the unsure dwarfling.

"Flinn, you say?" Thorin asked, doing his best to keep his voice steady and calm, when inside he was anything but. "That is a very fine name, lad. A family name perhaps?"

Thorin's question, and personal interest, seemed to ease the child's fears, and Flinn brought himself up to full height, sticking his little chest out with pride.

"My Ugmil'adad's name," he informed them, using the Khuzdul word for grandfather. His mother had told him that much at least. "Who are you? What's your name?"

"Flinn!" Rogan said in a warning tone, unsure if the boy was offering offense with his impolite questioning. "You need to show more respect, for this is…" Yet the master of Himros never got to finish his introduction, for the dark haired dwarf cut him off.

"Thorin," he replied, purposefully omitting his title. "My name is Thorin, and I hail from the mountain kingdom of Erebor." He waited, watching the child's eyes closely to see if there was any hint of recognition, yet he saw nothing other than genuine delight.

"Erebor?" Flinn all but squealed. "I've saw that on a map! My amad showed me. She showed me the Blue Mountains and the Iron Hills too. That is where all the dwarves live!"

"That is right, laddie," Balin nodded, bending forward a bit, since his tired, old legs would not suffer him to kneel down like Thorin. "And what does your adad have to say on the subject?" Knowing that everyone was now eagerly awaiting his reply.

Here the little dwarf looked downward, his smile fading and a blush of embarrassment covering his cheeks. Rogan, knowing this was a sensitive subject, interjected on Flinn's behalf.

"The boy lives with his mother only," he informed them, doing his best not to offend the little dwarf…or the big ones. He then lowered his voice a bit, adding softly. "He does not have a father."

"I do too!" Flinn was quick to object, his head coming up and his blue eyes flashing with conviction. "He is a great warrior! He is off fighting, but he will come home soon, Ama said so! I will get to see him when I am this many fingers," he held out his tiny hand, splaying out each digit to indicate the number five.

"And how many fingers are you now, lad?" Thorin asked, holding his breath as he waited for his reply.

"This many," Flinn informed him, taking his other hand and folding down his thumb carefully.

A mental picture was taking shape in Thorin's mind, the only one that might logically explain what he was seeing before him.

"And may I ask, what is your amad's name?" Thorin pressed, knowing that the lad's next words would hold the final piece to this mysterious puzzle.

Flinn wrinkled his brow as if he was not understanding what Thorin was getting at. "Ama," he responded, for in truth, that is what he had always called her.

"Her name is Sier," Rogan supplied, a slight grin on his face over the child's misunderstanding. "She works at my brother's tailor shop, and does a very fine job of it, too."

Hearing this, Thorin closed his eyes and released a deep breath, _so it was true._ For it was impossible to forget the events that took place five years ago; the plot against Fili, the hidden scandal, and the runaway dwarrowdam…who had apparently finally been located. Standing up, on now shaking legs, Thorin stared down at the mirror image of his beloved nephew, knowing without a doubt who now stood before him.

"Well, Flinn, son of Sier," he said in a low voice. "It is indeed a pleasure to meet you… _at last_."

Another awkward moment of silence followed, where Rogan thought it best that the children depart, offering the adults the ability to speak freely.

"Anders, why don't you take your games outside," he suggested, though there was no doubt his words were meant to be taken as an order. "And Mace, make sure Flinn gets home safely, you know how his mother worries."

"Yes, Uncle," the young boy nodded, taking hold of Flinn's arm and pulling him along, following the others. The little dwarf went willingly, but before disappearing out the door, he pulled away, turning back and waving enthusiastically at the still stunned group.

"Nice to meet you, Mister Thorin," he hollered, before lifting his sword over his head and chasing after the other boys with a fierce battle cry.

Not a word was spoken, yet the looks the five dwarves now shared said it all. Rogan, who was no fool, was quick to assess the situation.

"I am willing to bet that those looks of shock you are currently wearing has more to do with seeing the lad, than your surprise at finding two dwarves living in a city of men," the master began, eyeing his guests thoughtfully. "Am I to assume you know the boy's mother…or perhaps his father?"

Thorin, whose trust was not so easily won, cleared his throat and the stern and stoic look returned to his kingly face.

"This remains to be seen, and I will not discuss such matters until I have been given the opportunity to speak to the dwarrowdam in question," he informed the man. "Perhaps you might call your foreman to take Bofur to inspect the mines, and inform us as to where we might find this tailor shop you mentioned."

Rogan studied the dwarf king for a moment and then nodded in agreement, gesturing to a servant who stood nearby to go fetch the man in question. Once he was gone, he turned back to Thorin, his eyes troubled slightly.

"I would ask that you promise me something, from one leader to another," he began tentatively.

"I am listening," Thorin nodded, unsure what was about to be requested of him.

"I would not dare to interfere with the customs and traditions of the dwarves, nor dictate how you govern your own people, but I do ask that you give me your solemn word that you harbor no ill-will towards Sier, or her son," he entreated. "They have been excellent citizens of Himros, and dear friends to my brother and sister-in-law. I would not wish to see either come to harm or distress, should I agree to direct you to where they can be found."

Thorin knew that this request did not come lightly, that by asking such a thing, Rogan understood that he might be endangering the negotiations with Erebor. Yet out of concern, and apparent affection, for the dwarrowdam and her son, he dared risk it. This told the king much about the character of Sier, as did the way her son had spoken to him moments ago. He no longer held any doubt in his mind that Flinn was Fili's son, the only question that remained was what he was going to do about it.

"The dwarves of Erebor speak only the truth," Thorin began, choosing his words carefully. "And I can tell you without reservation, that we do not harbor any animosity for the two dwarrows who reside within your city walls. In fact…our feelings towards the lass and her son are quite the opposite, and I swear that no harm will befall either of them as long as I draw breath."

This seemed to appease Rogan and a sly smile spread across his face.

"I was correct then, in assuming that you are familiar with the lad's sire?" he deduced. "And from the looks on your faces, I would hazard a guess that you hold _this_ dwarf in high esteem."

"You are showing yourself wise beyond your years, Rogan of Himros," Thorin said with a nod of his head. "I believe it will be a great pleasure to do business with you."

"I find that I wholeheartedly agree," Rogan replied, bowing his head in return.

.

.

Less than a half an hour later, Bofur had been sent off with the foreman to tour the mines, while the other four dwarves made their way down the streets in search of the tailor shop.

"Do you really think a child could have been conceived…after only one night together?" Balin asked, more than eager for their suspicions to be true, but as the king's advisor, it was his duty to offer debate.

"Conception has always been the purpose of that vile elixir," Thorin stated, keeping his eyes straight ahead. "To awaken a dwarf's body from sleep and sire children. Can you deny the resemblance between Fili and the lad?"

"Nay," Balin shook his head. "There is no question as to who his father must be. Yet, what will the young lassie have to say when we all arrive on her doorstep, asking about the child?"

"She will have nothing to say!" Dwalin broke in, his jaw set his usual tight grimace. "A dwarf lad belongs with his father. She has done a great wrong by keeping him from Fili!"

"From what Flinn said, she does not aim to do so forever," Ori spoke up, his timid little voice full of conviction. "She said he would see his father when he turned five."

"Still…she should not have run!" Dwalin fumed. "She had no right to hide him away from his kin!"

"Peace, Dwalin," Thorin interrupted, halting his steps and turning to look back at his three companions. "We do not know the dam's reasons nor circumstances. Yet it could not have been easy to birth and raise a dwarfling on her own - even my sister, Dis, had asked for my help in rearing the lads when they were young. Sier deserves our consideration, not our scorn. We will allow her to speak, to tell _her_ side of things, and then we will decide what is to be done. Understood?"

Knowing that Thorin spoke wisely, the three of them nodded in agreement, allowing the group to continue on their way.

.

.

The tailor shop turned out to be more difficult to find than expected, and twice Thorin had to double back before he came upon the correct street. Yet he knew they had found the place when they saw little Flinn, and the boy named Mace, engaged in a battle of wooden swords before a storefront. The older boy was obviously bigger, and stronger, yet Thorin noticed with a touch of pride that little Flinn refused to give up, and was holding his own. The young dwarfling was showing great courage, if not much skill, as they swung at each other with their toy weapons. The two were so engrossed in their play that they did not notice the dwarves approaching until they were directly in front of them. Halting immediately, the two boys placed their hands politely behind their backs and bowed respectfully.

"Mister Thorin! What're you doing here?" Flinn asked, his toothy grin quite infectious, causing even the hardened warrior, Dwalin, to smile in return. "Did you need a shirt or coat made?"

Thorin, not knowing exactly what to say to the child concerning his reasons for wishing to speak with his amad, decided that _this_ was as good a reason as any.

"Yes, I do," he agreed, deciding that he would indeed have to order something now, just to keep his words from being a lie. "I was hoping to get a winter coat made. Is your amad in, by chance?"

"Yes!" Flinn nodded excitedly, spinning around and racing inside the shop, with Mace hot on his heels. The dwarves followed at a slower pace directly behind them.

Upon entering, Thorin could see all the bolts of fabric, the premade items and many drawings and sketches of things that could be created, neatly placed around the store. Behind a counter stood a man who resembled Rogan in looks, if not in stature, with a slimmer build and a thinner face which told the king that this man did not get out much. A fair looking woman with her golden hair in a neat braid down her back stood next to him, both looking quite shocked to see the four male dwarves enter the shop.

"Customers, Papa," Mace told them, as he pointed at Thorin and his three companions. "They want to have a coat made."

Yet before Omar could open his mouth to greet them, Flinn came out of the backroom, enthusiastically dragging his mother behind him.

"Flinn, what is the big surprise?" she asked, in an amused voice.

"Look, Ama! Dwarves!" her son joyfully informed her, pointing his little finger at the stern looking King Under the Mountain. "And Mister Thorin wants you to make him a coat!"

* * *

 **Yah...a coat...THAT is what Thorin wants. Riiiiiiiiight.**

 **Next we will see how Sier reacts to the king's demands...for a 'coat' ha ha.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

.

 **Dantae Ophydain:** You have an account, but you have your reply to button turned off. So this is the only way to say hello to you. Thanks for reading and I am so happy you are enjoying the story. Yes, Flinn is adorable, I wish I were an artist who could draw what he looks like, but I am afraid he must remain only in my mind. Just picture Fili...but smaller. ha ha. And you just go ahead and pinch his cheeks all you want!

 **Mjean:** I did too! This way there will be those around him that have already wrapped their minds around it all when Fili finds out. The poor darling could use the support. And really, how fun is seeing a flustered Thorin? ha ha.

 **Aranel Mereneth:** Yah, Thorin might get lost on his way to a hobbit hole, but he can spot a kin of his a mile away. ha ha. Balin has been through sensitivity training...Thorin is 'trying' ha ha. Dwalin...well, as you can see, he still has issues. ha ha. Yah, they will have to do some serious 'damage control' here to salvage Fili and Sier's reputations.

 **Arveldis:** Awwww, thanks! I hope you continue to enjoy it as I keep posting! ha ha, yes, no one loves a cliff hanger except the writer! But if it keeps you all coming back...(hee hee) And I will keep posting rather regularly. Two a week, sometimes three. I have a few chapters stockpiled up, but I try not to let one out unless I put one back in to replace it. I am writing rather quickly, but I have Beta readers who need to check it out first and get back to me with any mistakes. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

.

Amad = official word for mother

Ama = mommy

Adad = official word for Father

Ada = daddy

Ugmil'amad = official word for Grandmother

.

 **If you like my story, please check out my other Fili/OC tale called "A Different Kind of Thirst". It is all done...no waiting.**

.

 **Chapter 6**

 **~X~**

* * *

Sier's smile instantly disappeared and all the blood drained from her face. For there, standing before her, was one of the two dwarrows in Middle Earth she had feared ever meeting again…Prince Fili being the other. She did not know what to do, and she debated on whether she should scoop up Flinn and make a run for it, or stand her ground. Yet Sier was tired of running, tired of hiding and most importantly, tired of lying… _to everyone._ She had promised herself that she would tell Flinn about his father when he turned five…yet it would seem that fate had other plans. The king was here, he had seen her son, and she could tell just by looking in his eyes that he knew who her child's father was. So in the end, Sier did the only thing she could. Taking hold of her skirt she dropped into the humblest curtsy she could muster.

"King Thorin," she greeted him, her voice quaking with fear. "You…you honor us with your presence, Your Majesty."

Her words caused the little dwarfling's mouth to drop open and his eyes flew towards Thorin.

"You're a king?" he gasped, his admiration for the older dwarf growing by leaps and bounds. "What are you king of? Why don't you have a crown? And why didn't you say so?"

"Flinn!" Sier hissed, tugging at his shirtsleeve as she willed him to meet her warning gaze. "Remember your manners."

"I did!" he argued, unwilling to take his eyes off this new and mysterious visitor. "I bowed and told him my name, just like you showed me. I even said ' _at your sur-bus'_. _He's_ the one who didn't say who he was!"

"The lad is correct," Thorin quickly spoke in Flinn's defense. "I purposefully withheld my identity from him when we were introduced. Your son is not to blame, and I am not offended by his questions." He then looked over at the three humans, who were staring at them with shock and fear, and cleared his throat. "Might there be someplace we could talk…in private, Miss Sier?"

There was a moment of silence while Sier gathered her courage, looking up at Omer and Maywen she gave them a pleading look. Yet it was not a request for help, but for understanding.

"You…you can use the storage room in back," Omer offered, still a bit unsure if he should leave them alone, yet he had to trust that Sier knew what she was doing. Both he and his wife had often wondered exactly what caused the kind hearted dwarrowdam to all but flee from Erebor. But now with the king of that very mountain there before them…they knew it had to be bigger than even they had imagined.

"Flinn," Sier began, kneeling down before her son as she laid her hands on his shoulders. "I need to speak to King Thorin for a bit…alone. Would you be a good lad and do me a favor?"

"But I wanna talk to the dwarves too," he whined, sneaking a glance at them out of the corner of his eyes.

"And you will, I am sure of it," Sier guaranteed him in a sad voice. "But if I am going to sew a coat for the king, I will need to talk a little business first. Maybe you could run down to the button shop and pick out the fanciest ones you can find? Would you do that for me?"

"Perhaps I could come too?" Ori spoke up, hoping that his presence might convince the child to do as his mother asked, without putting up too much of a fuss. "My brother Dori loves to sew and knit, and I have helped him pick out buttons many times before. I would love to see what kinds they sell here in Himros."

Apparently the ploy worked, for Flinn was eager to ply these new dwarves with a million questions, and an excursion to purchase buttons seemed as good chance as any.

"I will get some shiny gold ones!" Flinn announced happily, pocketing the coins his mother slipped into his eager hands. He turned to go, but stopped and looked up at Thorin hopefully. "Will gold buttons match your crown, Mister…I mean, King Thorin?"

"Gold will be perfect," he nodded with a smile, keenly aware of the irony behind the lad's words. "The shinier the better."

And with that piece of information tucked securely in his mind, Flinn led Ori out of the shop, the little dwarf already talking a blue streak.

After they had gone, Omer, Maywen and Mace stood watching as Sier and the three dwarrow disappeared into the back - silently praying that everything would come out right in the end.

.

.

Once inside the large room, filled with all kinds of tailoring supplies, Sier turned to face her would-be accusers, her head still lowered, not daring to look her child's great-uncle in the eye.

"I am pleased to learn that you are well," Thorin began, finding it hard to come up with just the right way to broach this sensitive matter. "You left Erebor in such a hurry that we did not get a chance to say a proper farewell." He did his best to keep any accusation out of his tone, but from the way she flinched at his words, he could tell he had failed.

"We were worried for you, lassie," Balin spoke up, taking a step closer in what he hoped would not be mistaken as a threat. "You had us all in quite a dither."

It was then that Thorin took note of the braid woven into Sier's hair…a marriage braid! His heart instantly stalled…was there another dwarf, or _man,_ in her life? Had she taken a husband? This would complicate things greatly! And yet Rogan's words quickly came back to his mind, saying that Flinn had no father. Still, he needed to know for sure before he proceeded.

"Your braid," he began, pointing towards the long plait that dangled from her left temple, held in place by a silver clasp at the end – one that would normally indicate her husband's lineage. "Have you taken a husband…found your _one_?"

Sier's hand quickly went to her hair, grabbing hold of her braid with both hands as if she were embarrassed by it, and trying to hide it from view.

"No…I…I placed it there myself," she murmured, her voice hardly above a whisper. "I did not want to incite gossip or perpetuate any rumors of my unwed state, so I placed the marriage braid there myself and used one of my own family's clasps. I did it for Flinn's sake, though in truth none of the humans here understand what it means…yet it made _me_ feel better."

"Ahhh, wise," Thorin nodded, seeing how a pregnant dwarrowdam who wore no marriage braid in her hair would indeed have raised the eyebrows of any dwarrow…had any come through on travel.

Once again, an uneasy silence fell over the room, with no one quite sure what to say next.

"Oh, Mahal!" Dwalin grumbled at last, his voice a truly frightening sound. "Ain't no one got the stones to speak plain?" He then turned his steely eyes on Sier. "Tell us why you ran away and hid Fili's son from him all this time? Was that your plan all along? To blackmail the crown prince for rights to his own child?" "Dwalin!" both Thorin and Balin barked, angered by the bluntness of his accusations.

"NO!" Sier cried out in defense, her eyes frantically moving from one dwarrow to the other, fighting for the right words to explain. In the end, she stumbled backwards to sit on a small bench, buried her face in her hands and began to sob as if her heart would break. "I never…I would never have done such a thing! Yes…Flinn is the prince's son…but he is mine as well! I didn't know when I left that…that there would be a child. I swear. But now that he is here…I…I can't give him up! He is _my_ son…my little Flinn. Please do not take him from me!"

"Come now, lass, there is no need to carry on so," Balin was quick to console, coming to sit beside her as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We are not here to take your wee one from you. It was only by pure chance that we stumbled upon the lad at the master's house. Now, dry your eyes, lassie, so we can have a much needed discussion about this, alright?" He then fished a handkerchief out of his pocket and pressed it into her hand, urging her to wipe away her tears and calm herself.

"I…I never had any intention of blackmailing anyone, least of all over the knowledge of Flinn's birth," she added, as her sobs slowly turning into mere sniffles and the occasional hiccup. "And despite what you believe, I was never in league with Lord Colm or Lady Bina. They betrayed me just as much as they did the prince, and I despise them for what they did…to both of us."

"No one blames you for what happened," Thorin insisted, having always held to the belief that Sier had been a victim in the whole plot, the same as Fili.

"He does!" she cried, pointing at the stern looking, tattooed warrior standing next to the king. "I overheard him accuse me of plotting against the prince back in Erebor, and he apparently still believes that I am capable of such things."

"Well, my brother's head is as thick as his neck, and he is known for speaking without the benefit of thought…or even a shred of evidence," Balin huffed, shooting Dwalin a scolding look before turning back to the distraught dwarrowdam, offering her a warm smile. "Though you must admit, the fact that you did not stay around to offer us your side of the story did cast some doubt, but it is not hard to understand your reasons for running. You were placed in a very unfair and cruel situation, and I am sorry that it ever happened to you, lass."

"I…I'm not," Sier was quick to correct him. "I would not change a thing…for if I did, I would not have Flinn. Yes, I was frightened, and out of my mind with worry when I found out…but now? Now, I wouldn't trade him for all the gold in Middle Earth." She then stood, drying the last of her tears with Balin's handkerchief, and looked Thorin directly in the eye. "I know I was wrong not to notify the prince as soon as I learned of my condition. I am willing to accept whatever punishment I have coming for that deception. But I was unsure what my reception might be, had I returned to Erebor. I did not leave under the best circumstances, nor did I know if I was still suspected of treason." Here she paused and snuck a quick glance at Dwalin, whose stern face was quite unreadable. "I could not bear to part with him. Please, I beg of you, do not take him from me. He is all I have."

"You think me so cold that I would separate a mother from her child?" Thorin asked, his voice a mixture of anger and regret. "I cannot speak for my nephew, for both he and his brother are long past the age where they will blindly follow my orders, king or not. Yet I know Fili's heart, and I do not think he would ever dream of doing such a thing either. However, he deserves to know that he has a son…that he is a father, and to meet the child. Will you consent to journey with us to Erebor? Will you allow your son to know my nephew for who he truly is?"

"It was always my intention to do so, upon Flinn's fifth year…it just appears that the time table has been sped up a little," she said with a heavy sigh. "I will return to Erebor. Flinn will meet with his father."

"Thank you," Thorin nodded, releasing a sigh as a measure of fear ebbed away. He had no idea what he would have done if she had refused, for while he had spoken truthfully about not wishing to part the two, he knew there was no possible way he could have left Himros without the child in tow.

"Prince Fili's mother, the Lady Dis, will be beside herself with joy when she learns that she has become an Ugmil'amad," Balin spoke up, his tone now quite jovial. "I fear, Miss Sier, that young Flinn is destined to be one spoiled little dwarf."

"I will not deny him any connection to his paternal family," Sier assured them, yet turning her gaze upon Thorin. "Yet I would ask that you guarantee me two things."

Thorin's eyes narrowed, wondering exactly what she might request. Gold? Gems? A title and enough wealth to last the rest of her life? Yet to secure their access to Fili's son, he knew he would agree to just about anything. "What are your demands?"

"I ask, that while on the road to Erebor, you do not tell Flinn that you are his kin…or that he is traveling to meet his father," she began. "Should the prince choose to deny my son's parentage, I would prefer that Flinn still imagine his adad as a simple soldier in the army, one who loves him. Should this come to pass, I will invent some story about how he died valiantly in battle - anything to spare Flinn the devastating effects of knowing his true father would not acknowledge him."

"I can practically guarantee that will _not_ happen," Thorin told her gruffly. "Fili is not the sort who would do such a callous thing. And yet, I will honor your wishes and conceal the truth from the boy during our journey. I speak for all those who accompany me as well…Flinn will not hear the truth from us. _That_ duty lies with you and Fili alone." When she nodded her head in gratitude, Thorin pressed Sier for her second request.

"Should the crown prince indeed accept Flinn, claiming him as his son, I ask that I be allowed to remain in Erebor to be near him. I do not expect special dispensation, and I am willing to labor at whatever task I am assigned. I could work in the kitchens, or perhaps continue my trade as a seamstress."

Thorin was impressed, though he gave no outward sign of this, for years of schooling his emotions made this easy. Still, it revealed to him this dwarrowdam's character, and so far, he was pleased with what he saw.

"I accept both your conditions," he nodded. "As for the manner of your employment, first I will have to see how you do with my new coat."

"Your coat?" Sier was confused.

"Flinn is under the impression I came to see you about a new coat," Thorin told her, crossing his arms over his chest with a slight grin. "I am a king, and it would not do for my word to be brought into question, now would it? I will judge your skills upon the quality of your work and then decide about your employment. Thus, you will design and stitch me a new coat during our journey back to Erebor. After all, I must have something on which to display those shiny gold buttons your son is currently picking out for me."

Sier could not help but laugh a little at that, covering her lips with her fingers as she stared at the king she had feared for so long.

"I…I will begin cutting the fabric immediately," she nodded, bowing respectfully.

.

.

The next little bit was spent acquiring the king's measurements and picking out the materials to be used. Fine soft leathers and fabric in a deep Durin blue were chosen, for they seemed to suit him best. And even though Sier tried to refuse payment for the garment, Thorin had insisted.

"This is a commission, not charity, and a worker deserves her wages," he told her, placing several gold coins of high value into her palm and closing her fingers over them. "We must return to the home of Master Rogan now, for there is much still to discuss about the agreement we hope to make concerning the coal mining operation. Can you be ready to travel in two days' time?"

"I…I can, Your Majesty," Sier nodded, her mind frantically working out all the details that would need to be made quickly.

"And you will not run the moment we turn our backs?" he asked, trying to make light of the question, though in truth it was something he feared greatly.

"No, King Thorin…I will not be running again," she assured him, her tone doing much to calm his worries.

"Then, with your permission, we will say farewell to Flinn and return in two days to collect the both of you," Thorin said, heading for the door that led back to the main part of the shop. "We will take care of all your travel arrangements, you need only pack your personal belongings."

"I thank you for your assistance, I am truly in your debt," Sier told him with a smile of gratitude. For she had often fretted over how she and Flinn were to make it back to Erebor when the time came for them to go. This way they would not only have the way provided, but be heavily protected as well – feeling extremely safe in the company of the king.

"No, my lady," Thorin answered, giving her an unexpected bow of his head. "It is we who are in debt to you." And with that, he turned and exited the room, followed by Dwalin, while Balin offered Sier his arm and escorted her out as well.

.

.

When they arrived back in the main part of the shop, Flinn and Ori had apparently returned, and the dwarrow scribe was carrying on a pleasant conversation with the two humans. Flinn and Mace were sitting on a bench near the window, but the little dwarfling seemed uncharacteristically somber and his brow was furrowed with concern. When he saw Thorin emerge, he jumped off the bench and ran over, looking up at the majestic king as he held out his little hand, displaying one of the buttons he had purchased at his mother's request.

"Do ya like it?" he asked hopefully, eager to impress this new acquaintance.

"It is a fine choice," Thorin nodded, eyeing the small metal object in the child's palm. "They are the perfect shade to match my crown."

This made Flinn grin from ear to ear, yet when he noticed the concerned look on his mother's face, and her red rimmed eyes, the perceptive lad was immediately at her side.

"What's the matter, Ama?" he questioned, tugging on her skirt as he stared up at her in worry.

"Nothing, my lamb," she soothed, releasing her hold on Balin's arm and bending down to kiss him on the forehead, smoothing his unruly golden locks out of his eyes. "Nothing is wrong. In fact I have some very exciting news for you. We will be taking a journey very soon…going on a true adventure, to visit Erebor."

"Erebor? Where the dwarves are?" Flinn gasped, unable to hide the excitement in his voice. He then looked back over at Thorin. "I gets to see where you live, King Thorin?"

"That you do, lad," he nodded with a warm smile. "Your amad has agreed to make me a new winter coat, and since I must be heading back in only a few days' time, the two of you will be journeying with us to Erebor, giving her plenty of opportunity to finish it. Does this please you?"

"Oh, yes!" he cried, dancing around as if unable to contain his joy. Flinn was going to see the mountains at last, and finally get to meet more of his own kind. Yet another thought quickly stole away his happiness and replaced his smile with a frown. "But…what if Adad comes back while we is gone?" he asked his mother. "How will he know where to find us?"

His question caused everyone to turn anxious eyes upon Sier, wondering how she would respond. Yet reaching down, she cupped his cheek lovingly and gave him a reassuring smile.

"You need not worry about such things, my dear," she told him. "Your father will have no trouble finding you…I guarantee it."

* * *

 **All they have to do now is 'follow the yellow brick road' back to Erebor! ha ha.**

 **Should be a fun trip with a really cool surprise waiting for Flinn at the end. A really big surprise for Fili too!**

 **And Dwalin might be a bit rough around the edges...but he has a heart of gold and will redeem himself in time. Fear not.**

 **Anyone who sends in a review gets to pinch Flinn's adorable little cheeks!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Mjean: ** Flinn is full of energy and life...and thankfully good manners (for the most part, ha ha) And any time I can knock Thorin off his game, that cracks me up. Yes, if Sier did run, there is no question that Dwalin would catch her this time. And he would have the other four dwarves helping him!

 **Aranel Mereneth:** I think a few years of being king has mellowed our darling hot head. ha ha. At least a little. Well, I will get Flinn to Erebor as quickly as I can! Ponies can only go so fast though, ha ha. Kili and Dis will be just as shocked at Thorin and Fili, I am sure. But sooooo happy too.

 **Archangelarrow:** I will keep updating as quickly as I can. I have a few chapters as a buffer, but I am trying to only post after I write a new one to add to is. BUT...sometimes I get excited and jump the gun...like I did with this chapter, ha ha.

 **Arveldis:** Yes, right now Flinn is blissfully unaware of all the intrigue, but trust me...he aint blind or stupid. ha ha. As for how he will react when he learns his parentage...well, tune in and find out! ha ha.


	7. Chapter 7

.

 **This chapter is dedicated to the poor guest reader who has to go to a funeral today. Hope this helps cheer you up a little. Sorry.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **~X~**

* * *

After the four dwarves had gone, the adults sent the boys out to play while they had a very long talk. Some of the story Maywen already knew, but now she had names and faces to go along with the sordid tale.

"A prince?" the human woman repeated, shocked by the news. "All this time we have had royalty living under our roof, and we had no idea."

"Will we need to start referring to Flinn as _Your Highness_?" Omer asked, doing his best to insert some levity into the serious conversation.

"Please don't," Sier smiled sadly, "not even in jest. For I still have no idea if the prince will even recognize him as his son, and I do not want Flinn to know the true reason we are going to Erebor. Not until his future is certain. This will be a heavy burden upon him…especially if his father rejects him."

"Yet the king appears satisfied by his parentage," Maywen pointed out. "Otherwise he would not have invited you to return with them. That must count for something."

"Prince Fili might not be able to deny that Flinn is his child, yet knowing such a thing, and publicly acknowledging it, are two different things," Sier pointed out sadly. "I do not know what the protocol is for situations like this, for as far as I know, there has never been one - and if there was, it is a very well-kept secret. Dwarves marry for love, and then only once, with children being a product of such a union. So an illegitimate child is…well, almost unheard of among dwarves."

"Yet that does not mean that he is any less loved," Maywen added protectively, her motherly instincts coming to the fore. "And who could ever look upon that darling boy and not have their heart stolen immediately. It was quite obvious that King Thorin was greatly taken with him."

"I only hope that Prince Fili will feel the same way," she said with a heavy sigh. "This will come as quite the shock to him, I fear."

"Fatherhood always is," Omer assured her with a knowing grin. "But men…and dwarves, have survived the news for ages. I am sure Flinn's sire will rise to the occasion." His expression then turned sad as he looked down at the kindly dwarrowdam who had become like family to him. "We will miss you both terribly, and we want you to know that you always have a home here with us. No matter what happens."

"I have known for a long time that I would eventually need to return to Erebor, but the love and acceptance you have shown us here makes our parting all the more difficult. Flinn and I will never forget you, and a dwarf's memory is long indeed," Sier told them, engulfing them both in a warm embrace.

.

.

The next two days were spent packing and saying their farewells. Mace was especially sad to see his playmate leaving, even more so now that his sister, Tia, was old enough to begin courting and had no time to play games with her younger brother. Granted, there was still Anders and Donin, yet the young boy claimed that it was not the same. He did brighten however when Flinn suggested that he come visit him in Erebor, the idea bringing a smile to his somber face once more.

Thorin had concluded his business with Master Rogan, a satisfactory agreement having been made where the dwarves would send workers to help assist the excavation of the coal and arrange for its continued transport to Erebor. All of this hinged on King Fengel, Lord of the Mark, approving the treaty, but no one expected him to object. The small city of Himros would prosper greatly and Rogan stood to become a very rich and powerful man.

True to her word, Sier had worked hard on Thorin's coat, getting the material cut out and prepared so that she could work on stitching it together on their journey. She was determined to do her best work possible, in order to impress the king and hopefully find a place within Erebor's stone walls. Her future livelihood might possibly depend on it.

Sier had seen very little of the king and his company during this time, though Flinn had gone to visit them often at Master Rogan's home, bringing back wild and fanciful tales his secret kin had shared with him. She could easily tell that her son was quite enamored with the five dwarves, having had no association with his kind besides her…until now.

The next time Sier saw Thorin and his company was when they arrived at the tailor's shop, the morning of their departure. She knew she was doing the right thing, but that did not stop her from still being afraid of the ultimate outcome. Not only were they heading off to reunite her child with his father, but she would have to travel with, _and converse_ , with the King of Erebor and his high ranking officials. The idea was a bit daunting.

Still, it had to be done and Sier put on a brave face for the sake of Flinn. If the child noticed any misgivings in his mother's actions, he did not let on, for he was far too excited to get going – hardly having slept a wink the night before. True to his word, Thorin had indeed acquired a couple of ponies for them, one for Sier and Flinn to ride and another to carry their belongings. The little dwarfling was dressed warmly, prepared for anything, though it would appear that they were going to have a fine day for traveling. Sier only hoped the weather would hold until they arrived at the mountain, for she did not fancy the idea of sleeping on the ground during frigid nights.

"Can I ride with you, King Thorin?" Flinn asked, racing up to stand beside his pony with hopeful eyes.

"Flinn," his mother warned, not wanting the lad to start off the journey pestering everyone needlessly. "I am sure the king would prefer to ride alone."

"The king would not," came Thorin's somewhat amused reply, reaching down to offer Flinn his hand, pulling the small dwarfling up in front of him. "With your permission, of course, Miss Sier," he added, not wishing to overstep his bounds. "I would welcome Flinn's company."

"Pleeeeeease, Ama?" the little dwarf begged, his adorable blue eyes melting her heart and weakening her defenses.

"I have no objections…as long as you truly do not mind, Your Majesty," she nodded, receiving a wide smile from both in reply. In truth, Sier had been looking forward to her son's company, hoping it would settle her somewhat frazzled nerves. Still, it was good that he should interact with the others…after all, they too were his kin.

Once Sier was comfortably seated on her own pony, final farewells were spoken and the company headed out of Himros, this time amid friendly waves and well-wishes for a safe trip. Flinn kept up a steady stream of questions as they rode, but Thorin appeared not to mind at all, answering each of them as well as he could, while still keeping true to the promise he made to Sier. As far as Flinn knew, they were only going to Erebor so that his mother could finish making the king his coat. It was a flimsy excuse, yet the lad never seemed to question it…he was obviously far too excited to care.

.

.

Over the next several days they made excellent time, traveling much faster than the caravan she had originally come with five years ago. It came as no surprise to Sier, however, since this time she was riding a pony and there were no wagons or people on foot to slow them down. Having five strong warriors offering protection also went a long way in making Sier feel safer, having heard tales about bandits and orcs that plagued those journeying through these lands. And at night, when she snuggled under her warm blankets, holding her son's little body close, she was able to drift off without fear or worry.

Flinn had made his rounds through the group, asking to ride with a different member of the company each day. Sier had been shocked that even Mister Dwalin had welcomed the boy aboard when it got around to his turn. She was still a bit wary of the gruff looking captain, yet Flinn showed no fear, and the two of them could be heard laughing quite often as they went along.

During the evenings, when they made camp for the night, Sier spent most of her time sewing while Flinn would race around, exploring anything and everything. She never had to worry or insist that he be careful though, for not once was he left unguarded or unaccompanied. If Thorin himself was not constantly with the lad, then Balin, Dwalin, Bofur and Ori took up the slack. And while she did not begrudge them their time with her son, Sier herself was starting to feel a little lonely. Was this how it would be in Erebor, after Flinn discovered his father? Would she then be pushed aside over the delight of finding his sire? Deep in her heart she knew her son would never treat her so…but on the surface, it still worried her.

.

.

As she was sitting near the fire one night, using the light of the flames to guide her stitches, she looked up just in time to see Flinn begin to doze off. He was snuggled comfortably within Thorin's arms, the dwarf king having just finished telling him a grand story that had lulled him to sleep. As his eyes drifted shut, Sier watched Flinn's thumb make its way into his mouth and his head fall back against Thorin's arm, instantly becoming dead weight. Sier went to rise, in order to retrieve her son and rescue the king from a soon to be numb arm, yet a gentle hand on her shoulder stopped her. Looking up, she saw Balin moving to sit beside her, a tender smile on his face.

"Let them be, lass," he instructed. "I dare say that Thorin is more than pleased at the moment."

"He might change his mind when Flinn begins to drool all over him," she chuckled.

"I think our mighty king will survive," the white haired dwarf smiled in return. "After all, he used to put both Fili and Kili to sleep very much the same way when they were dwarflings. Don't worry, lass, Thorin is not the least bit concerned. In fact, it has been a long time since I have seen my dear friend this content, and we have you to thank for it – you and little Flinn. You have acted with great courage, Miss Sier, not only in raising your son alone, but for agreeing to return with us…to face the unknown."

"I just hope I am doing right by my son," she muttered, staring into the fire as if she hoped it would give her the answers she sought.

"Reuniting a child with his father could never be wrong," Balin assured her, patting her hand. "He is a fine lad, one that will give you, and Fili, many reasons to be proud."

"He has already filled me with more pride and love than I ever imagined I could feel," she smiled, looking over at Thorin and Flinn, watching as the often stern king leaned down and placed a whisper soft kiss on the top of the sleeping lad's head.

.

.

A few more days passed and Thorin announced that they were nearing the end of their journey, causing a new measure of concern to form and settle in Sier's stomach. The coat was coming along well, and she was very anxious to see if the king would like it. She was glad to have such a project to keep her distracted, for after helping with dinner and assisting in the cleaning up, there was little else to do before they would bed down for the night.

Flinn however, never seemed to be lacking in activities, being so full of energy and finding even the smallest of things overly fascinating. On this night, she watched as he approached Ori, who was perched on a nearby log scribbling in his journal. Sitting down beside him, the little dwarf peeked over his shoulder, staring at the paper.

"That's my name!" he spoke up, pointing his finger at the page. "That says Flinn. You're writing about me!"

Ori turned and stared down at the lad with a look genuine surprise on his face.

"You can read?" he asked, a bit shocked by the idea.

"Just a little," he admitted with a small shrug, his eyes still glued on the book as he searched for anything else he recognized. "Ama's teaching me, but most of the letters still look like squiggles. I know how to read and spell my name though!"

"Then you must be one bright lad indeed," Ori commended him. "For most dwarflings don't start their formal education till they are a few years older than you are now." The young scribe's praise went a long way and Flinn was grinning from ear to ear with pride over his words.

Ori spent the rest of the evening pointing out other words and even showing him many of the drawings he had done while on their trip. All the others who sat around the fire continued with their own activities, be it sewing, whittling or tending to their weapons. Yet it was more than obvious that each one was listening intently to the happy chatter of the little dwarfling.

.

.

By now they were skirting the edge of the great woodland realm of Mirkwood, though Thorin kept the company at a safe distance, preferring to remain as far away as possible. When it was mentioned to Flinn that elves lived in the woods off to their left, he was immediately intrigued and asked a million questions. The five dwarves were only too happy to tell him many of their experiences during their trek through that accursed forest, including their encounter with the hopefully long gone giant spiders. Sier frowned a bit, especially when the tales became a somewhat frightening, and rather graphic. She knew that her son was a brave lad, more than eager to prove that he was strong and courageous like his father, but he was still a dwarfling…one prone to nightmares.

Sure enough, not long after he had been put down for the evening, the stillness of the night was broken by the sound of Flinn's cry of distress. It greatly startled all the adults, causing each dwarrow to grab for his weapon, ready to do battle with whatever had upset the child. Only Sier, who had wondered if the tales of spiders and the elf king who had imprisoned them all in his dungeons had been too much, acted rationally. Hurrying to his side, she scooped her terrified son into her arms, drying his tears and rocking him back and forth, doing all she could to soothe his discomfort. Wrapping him up in an extra blanket, she quietly sang to Flinn his favorite lullaby, until the little dwarfling was once more sound asleep. When she was sure he would not awaken again, she moved to retrieve her sewing items she had left by the fire, before turning in herself.

"Will the lad be all right?" Thorin asked, having approached her from behind.

"Yes, it was just a nightmare," she told him with a tired smile. "He does not have them often, but perhaps it might be best to monitor the content of the stories you tell him a bit more carefully in the future."

"I apologize if we frightened him, that was not our intention," Thorin insisted, obviously sorry for the fear they had caused the lad. "I often forget how things were with Fili and Kili at Flinn's age. They too were prone to occasional nightmares, however, due to the uncertain times we lived in, their fears were quite real and not simply from stories. They both lost their father when they were very young, and while my sister and I did our best to protect them from the harsh realities of life, the threat of orc attacks or starvation was ever present. Even though they were princes by birth, they were not raised with wealth and privilege. Instead they grew up hard and fast, learning from a young age never to take anything for granted." The king turned his head and looked over at Flinn, a frown creasing his noble brow. "I would not see Flinn suffer the same fate as his sire. For while it is true that both Fili and Kili retained a happy spirit through it all, the memories of the hardships and dangers still weigh upon them. Flinn should never have to experience such things…I will do all I can to make sure he is kept blissfully unaware."

"That is indeed the solemn duty of a loving parent," Sier agreed, touched by his concern for her little one. "Yet we cannot shelter them from every stumbling block that life might throw at them, for then they will never learn to stand on their own two feet. It is obvious that you did all you could to protect your nephews as they grew, and from what little I have seen of them, you did a fine job. You have no reason to feel anything but pride for all you have done."

Her words seemed to startle Thorin, for while he had not voiced such concerns, it was as if this young dwarrowdam had looked into his mind and identified his worst fears. Many times in the past, and especially on their journey, Thorin had questioned if he was doing right by them, doubting his decision to bring his young nephews along on such a dangerous quest. They were like sons to him, and he could not love them more if they had sprung from his own loins. Still, he often wondered if their own father had been there to guide and teach them, would they have been better off…more happy and less scarred by life? These were dark thoughts that plagued his mind, and right now he did not wish to dwell on them, so choosing to focus on other matters, he brought up another subject he had noticed.

"I heard the song you sang to put Flinn to sleep," the king continued, linking his hands behind his back, determined to regain his composure. "It is an old song, one I have often heard sung to dwarflings, and yet you changed some of the words in order to incorporate the mention of his father. Why?"

"I might not have been able to tell Flinn his sire's name, or much else about him, for fear that he learn the whole truth. But I never wanted him to forget that he _has_ a father, or that he is loved by him…or at least I always hoped that he would be loved." Sier's voice trailed off as she looked down at her hands uncomfortably. "I believe the first full sentence Flinn ever spoke was, _where is my adad?_ Telling him that his father was away fighting, seemed the easiest way to explain his absence. Although I fear it might have forged in him a desire to become a soldier as well, to following in his footsteps."

"Fili is a fine warrior," Thorin assured her, pride showing in his eyes as he spoke. "Flinn will not be disappointed by the skill and abilities of his adad. Fili will consider it an honor to teach his son to use a weapon and defend himself. It is a long standing tradition, one that is passed on from father to son. Although, Fili and his brother had to settle for learning from Dwalin and myself, since Flinn died in battle before they were old enough to begin their instruction. It will be interesting to see if my eldest nephew recalls any of our training techniques and uses them when teaching young Flinn."

"There is much pride in your voice when you speak of Fili," Sier noted. "I can see that you admire him greatly…Prince Kili as well."

"They are both fine lads," Thorin nodded, then caught himself as he gave a slight chuckle. "Yet, in truth, I should no longer call them lads, for they are now full grown dwarrow. But even now, I find I often picture them at Flinn's age, remembering how they would stare up at me, as if I had all the answers."

"And did you?" she teased, feeling a bit more open with the imposing king.

"Hardly ever," he laughed, his low and rumbling voice quite pleasant to hear. "If anything, their one question would lead to a dozen more - ones that I was hard pressed to even understand, let alone provide an answer to. I have noted that Flinn takes after his father in that regard."

"He _is_ quite inquisitive," she nodded. "And often the questions he comes up with mystify me, causing me to fall back on the old tried and true mother response."

"And what might that be?" Thorin asked, raising his eyebrow in curiosity.

" _Because I said so!_ " she laughed, the now thoroughly amused king joining her.

* * *

 **Awwww, so much Flinn/Thorin/Dwarf fluff!**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. One more for the 'road' and then we get to Erebor!**

 **Also, I have no earthly idea how long it takes to get from Rohan to Erebor by pony, so I am being as ambiguous as possible by just saying "days past". I imagine it will take a while but I did not want them on the road for months! So let us all just imagine it took the appropriate amount of time...all right?**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Guest:** so glad you have been enjoying my story! And that is is a good distraction for you on a sad day. Thank you for seeing that Sier is not perfect, but she does try, that is all a good parent can do. She puts Flinn first though, his happiness is her main goal. I am having a lot of fun with Thorin. I think his 'stab first, ask questions later' attitude as a warrior had to be reconciled with his 'I am king now and have to be diplomatic' attitude he is expected to have. I think Thorin felt that if Sier was married, this new husband might not allow them to bring Flinn to Erebor, saying he was his child by law of marriage or something. It would have just complicated things greatly, throwing in another dwarrow, or heaven forbid...A HUMAN MAN. ha ha. Oh, I think if you put enough dwarf heads together they will come up with a fine way to save everyone's reputations! Wait and see. Thanks for your AMAZING review.

 **Arveldis:** Yep, they did hold back pretty well with the accusatins...well, everyone but Dwalin, ha ha. Thorin and Balin did good though. And yep, off to Erebor they go! Fili...ready or not, here they come!

 **Aranel Mereneth:** Oh you know it for sure that this kid will be SPOILED like crazy. With a Great-Uncle who is a king, a grandmother who is a princess, a father who is a prince and an uncle who is also a prince...not to mention 10 other dwarves who will all want their turn with the kid! SPOILED like mad!

 **dojoson41:** Thanks for liking it. And no...what WILL Kili be up to? Being the best uncle to his nephew ever? I can see that. ha ha.


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **~X~**

* * *

The following night, Sier sought out the company of Bofur, for his fun loving attitude made the miner easy to talk to. Thorin's comment on how he appreciated the way she often mentioned Flinn's father to him, caused her to realize that none of the stories she had ever told him, were truly about Fili. She had related many tales and adventures about his sire, but they had all been made up from her own imagination. For, other than knowing that the prince had been among the company who journeyed to reclaim Erebor from the dragon, Smaug, Sier knew next to nothing about the father of her child. So, as Flinn ran around in circles at the edge of camp, doing his best to capture fireflies, she went to sit next to the scruffy, hatted dwarf who was happily engaged in whittling a piece of wood.

"What are you making?" she asked, doing her best to strike up a friendly conversation.

"It is a pony for the lad," Bofur announced proudly, holding up the half-finished project for her to inspect.

"That is very kind of you, and I know he will love it," she smiled, thinking that perhaps Balin's comment about her son soon becoming spoiled was truer than she thought. "You do beautiful work."

"It is nothing too fancy," Bofur shrugged modestly. "My cousin Bifur is the true toy maker. I am a miner by trade, but no one can spend even a small amount of time around Bifur without picking up a thing or two about toys. My brother, Bombur, has three little ones of his own, and you would not believe the fine collection of toys his children possess! Bombur is in charge of the royal kitchens, a master chef if I ever saw one. He is the one that did all the cooking on our journey, making sure we never starved." He then leaned over and whispered in a conspiratorial manner. "Could have used him on this journey as well, Balin and Dwalin's cooking is only marginal, and Thorin is completely helpless. Good thing I picked up a few tricks from my brother or we would all be in a world of hurt."

By now Sier was giggling, doing her best not to laugh too loudly and draw attention to herself. She liked Bofur, and she was grateful for his jovial manner. Checking to make sure that Flinn was still out of earshot, and remained distracted by the elusive lightning bugs, Sier plied the kind dwarf with her question.

"Do you happen to know of any stories about Prince Fili that I might tell Flinn? Nothing directly related to your quest though," she quickly interjected, "for all those tales are very well known, and would easily identify him as one of the famous company. Something else…perhaps from before? I wish for Flinn to know of his father, without him actually knowing who he is…at least not just yet."

"Hmmm," Bofur muttered, stroking his beard in thought. His eyes then lit up as if something came to him. "I have just the tale! It's a good one too."

Sier, leaned forward, eager to hear every word as the hatted miner spun his tale. Bofur was an excellent storyteller and she knew she would have no trouble committing it to memory so that she could share it with her son before putting him down to sleep. By the time he was finished, Sier had yet another reason to be impressed with Prince Fili, having now learned firsthand of one of his heroic acts on behalf of others. She sent a silent word of thanks to Mahal over the fact that the father of her child was apparently an honorable dwarf, one her son could be proud of.

"Ama, Ama!" Flinn cried, rushing towards her with his little hands cupped before him. "Look, Ama! I caught one!" he brought his finger-cage up to his eye, opening them just enough so he could peek inside, the tiny glow reflecting in his animated eyes. He then held it out to her, urging her to take a look. Sier made the appropriate gasps and hums of approval, showing her delight and amazement at his accomplishment, causing the lad to beam with pride. He next rushed over to show Thorin and Dwalin, who were sitting together near the fire, and they too were more than happy to commend the lad on his fine hunting skills.

Yet, soon his hands grew tired and Flinn released the little bug back into the air, watching it fly away with a huge grin on his face. By this time, the tiny tot was quite tuckered out, so he grabbed his blanket and snuggled in between Thorin and Dwalin, looking up at them in awe as they continued to speak about the inner workings of Erebor and what would need to be dealt with once they returned. It was all quite over the youngster's head, but he enjoyed it nonetheless, for it was grownup talk, and they were allowing him to be a part of it – even if he was only listening. Soon though, his eyes began to droop, his thumb found its way into his mouth, and he leaned his head against Thorin's side, fighting a losing battle as sleep finally overtook him.

"Looks like the story I told you will have to wait for another time," Bofur laughed, watching as Thorin reached over and guided the sleeping child's head down onto his lap, gently toying with his hair for a moment before returning to his conversation with Dwalin.

"Yes," Sier nodded, a slight lump forming in her throat at the gentleness the king was showing with her son. She only hoped that Prince Fili would respond to him the same way… _with love._

 _._

 _._

As the lonely mountain grew larger on the horizon, announcing just how close to their destination they were, there was talk about stopping in Esgaroth, formerly Lake Town, but Thorin wished to press on. His presence would undoubtedly require an audience with the master of the city, followed by an obligatory state dinner, and the dwarf king was far too eager to reach Erebor, and Fili, to risk any delays. Instead he opted to camp along the river at a small inlet that would offer them a chance to bathe before presenting themselves at the mountain kingdom the following day. This pleased Sier greatly, for while she had worked hard to keep both herself and her son clean on their journey, there was only so much a washrag and a small pot of warm water could do. The idea of a true soak, and a chance to wash her hair, would be most appreciated.

After they had made camp, Sier informed Flinn it was bath time, indicating that he would join her upstream where she could assist him. This was something that did not please the little dwarfling at all. Yet when Thorin and the others revealed that they intended to make use of the cleansing water as well, he changed his tune rather quickly - but only willing to comply on one condition.

"I'll only take a bath if it's with King Thorin and the others!" he announced, crossing his arms and stamping his feet stubbornly on the ground.

Sier raised her eyebrow at her son, wondering if she should be amused or upset by his sudden willfulness. She could see that he wished to appear grown up, and she was certain the others would be willing to take him along, but Flinn was still _her_ responsibility. Besides, she was not sure if the others realized just how much work scrubbing a wiggly little dwarf could be.

"Flinn," Thorin broke in, his voice deep and commanding. "Even my two grown nephews know better than to argue with their amad," he warned. "You might be a big, strong lad, but you will always be your mother's son…so you must listen to her in all things."

While it wasn't exactly a scolding, Flinn's face fell and his lip stuck out as if it had been, and he looked up at his mother apologetically.

"Sorry, Ama," he told her, sniffling slightly as he glanced over at Thorin out of the corner of his eye. "I didn't mean to be bad."

"Thank you, my lamb," Sier accepted, reaching down and hefting him up on her hip as he wrapped his arms around her neck and buried his head in her shoulder. "Apology accepted. However," she added, giving Thorin a warm smile, "perhaps if King Thorin agrees to see that you do a good job and scrub behind your ears, I will allow you to bathe with the other dwarrow, _this time."_

"Really?" he asked, pulling back as a hopeful grin spread over his previously despondent face.

"As long as you promise to behave, and not stray too far from the shore," she added sternly. She then turned back to Thorin, her face showing her concern. "He has not yet learned to swim, so you will need to watch him carefully. And don't let him convince you that simply splashing a few drops of water on his head is good enough…I expect him to veritably squeak with cleanliness when he is done. Understand?"

"I will take on the assignment and treat it with the utmost seriousness," Thorin assured her, giving her a knowing wink in return.

Flinn looked from one adult to the other, his brows furrowing in concern…perhaps he had made a mistake in all this. He knew how thorough his ama was in seeing that he got clean, but he had no idea about the king. Suddenly visions of how the washer women in Himros rubbed their clothes against a rugged washboard sprang to his mind…would he too be plunged and scrubbed the same way until his skin was raw? He sure hoped not!

.

.

In the end, the dwarrow decided it was best to split their bathing time, allowing Balin, Dwalin and Bofur to go first while Thorin, Ori and Flinn stood guard. They might be in friendly territory, but one never knew when a band of orcs might stray too far west and they did not wish to be caught off guard.

Sier found a nice little spot upstream, perfectly hidden from all eyes by an outcropping of bushes and overhanging tree limbs. Thorin assured her that her privacy would be respected, yet he would be within shouting distance if she came upon any trouble. The river was a bit brisk, but near the edge where the water flowed a bit slower, the temperature was manageable. Still, Sier made quick work of the task and did not delay any longer than necessary.

When she went to wash her hair, a true pleasure after so many days of travel, her fingers made contact with the small clasp at the end of her braid. Sier realized that such a ruse was no longer needed and quickly unwound it, wondering if she would ever wear such a thing again. She knew that the chances of finding one's other half was slim, made more so by the sheer number of the dwarves and the way they were spread out over Middle Earth. But as a child she had always dreamed of finding her _one_ and having a family to call her own. _Well, at least I have half of that,_ she thought to herself. For even if she found her _one_ at last, Sier was not sure how he would take to the idea that she already had a son, by means of another dwarrow. She knew there were some dwarrowdams who chose not to marry, who remained single all their lives, happily devoting themselves to a craft and not a husband…but would she now be required to do so as well, even if her heart yearned for love? It would be a lonely existence indeed, and yet she would endure it gladly just to keep her little Flinn in her life.

Once she and the other three were finished with their bathing, she went to sit beside the campfire, brushing her hair as it dried, knowing that Thorin was now looking after her son and his washing. Bofur and Balin stood at the edge of the camp, keeping an eye on both those in the river and a lookout for danger. She could hear Flinn's laughter as he splashed in the water nearby, apparently enjoying his time with the adult dwarrow and not his overly protective mother.

Sier was lost in thought, staring into the fire when she noticed Dwalin approach, shocking her to the core when he sat down beside her. The two had not spoken to each other once during the entire trip, with the gruff warrior seeming to have no interest in doing so, and she being far too timid to try. Sier continued with her task of brushing her hair, only sneaking a glance beneath hooded eyes to see if she might ascertain the dwarf's intentions. Finally, after several minutes of uncomfortable silence, she mustered up her courage.

"M-m-might I help you with something…Mister Dwalin?" she asked, having to stop and clear her throat midsentence just to get the words out.

"Aye, lass, you can," he replied, his voice sounding gruff and almost irritated. "Just give me a few more seconds to work up the courage to ask it of you," he finished, still staring straight ahead, not daring to look in her direction.

Heeding his strange request, Sier held her tongue and waited, having no idea what his reasoning might be. At last he gave a low growl and turned to face her, drawing her eyes to him with morbid curiosity.

"What I have come to say ain't easy for me, Miss Sier," he began at last, acting as if the words pained him to speak them. "I'm a warrior, born and bred to wield an ax and not given to fancy speech, like my brother. Yet I am also an honest dwarf and I am willing to admit when I'm in the wrong. I have misjudged you, lass, and I would ask that you accept my apology over my harsh words, both at the mountain and in Himros." With that said, he proudly sat there and waited for her reply.

"I…I am very touched, Mister Dwalin," Sier was finally able to get out. This was probably the last thing she had expected. "Yet as the official shield of your king and his kin…I do understand your hesitancy to trust anyone, especially when the evidence points to the possibility of them conspiring against those you are sworn to protect. I realize that you were only acting out of concern, and because of your kind words now, I do indeed forgive you." When the fearsome tattooed warrior flashed her an unexpected grin, she dared to press on. "Might I inquire what it was that changed your opinion of me?"

"The lad," he answered, jerking his head towards where Flinn's voice could still be heard, emitting gleeful cries and laughter. When it seemed that his simple response did not fulfill her curiosity, he continued. "I ain't never had any bairns of my own, and I don't plan on begetten' any in the future neither. Yet Fili and Kili were the closest I ever come, and I'm mighty protective of those two. Yes, I was quick to jump to conclusions when the young prince's reputation was attacked, and I make no apologies for looking to protect him…but I should not have done so at the cost of your fine character. That was badly done of me. And after watching you with the little mite, how you care for him, comfort and love him, like a true mother should, I see that you ain't got a mean spirited bone in your body. No, you would never have tried to harm Fili like I first assumed. So it's with a shameful heart that I admit just how wrong I was, and hope that you and me might start fresh. For if you would accept it, I would hereby swear to protect you and little Flinn with my dying breath and blood, the same as I would his father."

"Mister Dwalin…I don't know what to say," Sier gasped, realizing just what a monumental thing he was offering. A warrior's blood oath was not to be taken lightly.

"Say you accept," Balin instructed, having come up beside them without Sier having noticed. "You could never ask for a more diligent protector than my brother. And might I too add in my offer of friendship and counsel, for while I am still a bit of a scrapper in a pinch, I fear my fighting days are behind me. I know where my true strengths lie, lassie."

"I am both touched and deeply honored," Sier assured them, almost close to tears at the moment. After being alone for so long, with only Omer and Maywen on her side, it felt good to be accepted by her own kind once again. "I gladly accept, and offer you the only thing I have to give in return…that of my gratitude and friendship."

"And a finer gift no dwarrow could ask for," Balin said with a warm grandfatherly smile.

Before more could be said, Sier saw her son running up the path towards her, dressed only in his britches and wearing a wide grin on his face. Racing past Bofur, and with what appeared to be Thorin and Ori hot on his heels, Flinn held his hands out towards her, both cupped together as if hiding an amazing treasure.

"Ama, Ama! I found something really pretty!" he gasped, trying to catch his breath as he all but stumbled forward. Dropping her brush she reached out to catch him, steadying him as she prepared to ask what he had discovered. "Hold out your hands and close your eyes! Pleeeeeease!" he begged, a huge grin plastered on his face.

Sier gave a sigh and did as she was told, thinking it was nothing more than a pretty flower or a shiny stone he had found by the river. Yet when the item was placed in her hand, not only did it feel a bit slimy… _but it moved as well!_ Her eyes immediately flew open.

"Surprise!" Flinn yelled as the tiny green tree frog sat there for only a split second, before jumping straight at her!

Now, Sier was not the squeamish type, and had often been the recipient of many insects, reptiles and aquatic gifts from her son in the past. Yet when the frightened frog landed on her chest, well, the startled dwarrowdam couldn't help but let out a very loud scream. Then, to add insult to injury, the frightened little creature decided to slip underneath her neckline in an attempt to hide himself from what he perceived as mortal danger. This unwanted action caused a lot of commotion, as several loud gasps were made, and six willing, yet highly unsure dwarrows stumbled around attempting to offer some kind of assistance. Thankfully, Sier, having at last managed to gather her scattered wits, reached in and personally extricated the unwanted occupant from her cleavage, causing all the males to breathe a sigh of relief.

After turning and gently tossing the little frog towards the bushes, and watching it happily hop away to safety, she turned her eyes back on the perpetrator of all the commotion. Sier's eyes narrowed as she saw a sly little grin blossom upon her son's face, as the others were either staring in stunned shock or desperately trying not to laugh.

"He…he was a pretty cute little frog, wasn't he, Ama?" Flinn asked, trying to sound much more innocent than he looked, but Sier was not fooled for a moment.

"Come here, you little goblin!" she growled, reaching out and snatching the lad off his feet, wrapping him up in her arms as she began to tickle him mercilessly. "I should send you to bed without any sweets for a month for that little stunt," she threatened, her tone making it clear she didn't mean a word of it.

"No! No!" Flinn squealed, doing his best to wiggle out of her grasp as he laughed and sputtered, enjoying every moment of his mother's torture. "Put me down!"

"Not until you say you are sorry," she told him, adding in several wet sloppy kisses as extra punishment. Well, tickling was one thing, but knowing that the king was now witness to his mother's tokens of affection was too much for the proud little dwarfling, and he quickly obeyed in order to curtail her actions.

"I sorry, I sorry!" he giggled, at last being released from his mother's embrace. "But it _was_ very funny!"

"I don't know, Flinn," she chuckled, grabbing the still damp towel she had used to dry her hair and doing her best to wipe away the slime left behind by the frightened little frog. "Your idea of what is funny, and mine, are a bit different I believe."

"I am very sorry, Miss Sier," Ori was quick to add, his young face still rather pale after all the excitement. "I had no idea this would happen when he found the little creature and said he wished to show it to you. Had I known, I never would have allowed him to take it from the river."

"That is quite all right, Mister Ori," Sier laughed, all signs of irritation gone from her eyes. "No harm done. However, now that he has soiled his hands by packing around a frog, I believe another good scrubbing is in order…for those parts at least. Would you mind seeing to it for me, while I rid myself of all amphibian residue?"

"Of course, Miss Sier, it is the least I can do," Ori nodded, steering the now grumbling little dwarrow back towards the river, all the while explaining to him just how wrong it is to play tricks like that on one's mother.

"I swear, that little one lives to see me in a state of constant panic," Sier laughed, once he was out of earshot. "I have no idea where he gets his affinity for such pranks!"

"I do," Thorin chuckled, looking after the child with a great deal of affection shining in his blue eyes.

"Aye, lass," Dwalin agreed, unable to hold back any longer and let loose a deep bellied laugh. "I could have sworn I was looking at Fili himself when I saw that sly little grin cross his face!"

"The spitting image, if I ever saw it," Bofur chuckled.

"A look we have all seen many times before, and lived in fear of," Balin nodded in amazement.

"Fili and Kili were both master pranksters at his age…and far beyond," Thorin informed Sier, who was looking at them all with a questioning eye. "No one was safe from their numerous and inventive tricks, though I fear that my sister, Dis, and myself were their favorite targets. If Flinn inherited this trait from his sire and uncle, then I pity you greatly, my lady!"

"I have managed to survive thus far," she told them in an amused voice. "It's probably just a phase he is going through, and he will soon grow out of it. I am sure you are all simply exaggerating."

"Has Flinn ever filled your boots with worms?" Thorin offered, his eyebrows raised skeptically. "Or put fish in your bathwater?"

"How about sewed all your pant legs shut at the bottom, making it impossible to get dressed…or even stand upright, for that matter?" Bofur added, still practically doubled over with laughter.

"Remember the time the lads made me think I was off my rocker by switching out all my split firewood for uncut logs?" Dwalin was next to relate. "Thought for sure I had misplaced all my senses and gone daft!"

"Yet, if I recall, nothing bought them more trouble than when those two young scamps placed little piles of dead bugs all over the house for the lady Dis to discover. Even daring to put them between her bedsheets…as well as yours too, Thorin, if I am not mistaken," Balin finished, sending the others off into another round of laughter.

"Oh, my!" Sier said, gasping for air as she wiped the merry tears from her eyes. "What am I in for?"

"I would say a lot of excitement over the next half a dozen decades, if little Flinn plans on following in his father's footsteps," Thorin assured her, still grinning from ear to ear. "And a lot of laughter as well."

* * *

 **Like father, like son! Ha ha.**

 **Now if you would like to read ALL about those particular pranks, and many more that will tickle your funny-bone, go check out the story called "Pranks of Durins" By: WeirdyMcWeirderton. She was kind enough to let me use her shenanigans that Fili and Kili pulled, since I could not think of anything better than the ones she dreamed up in her one-shots. Go read them, they are hilarious!**

 **Next chapter...to Erebor! And FILI!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Aranel Mereneth:** Thorin is really being on his best behavior...but then again, there is no one nearby who is threatening his loved ones or ticking him off...so there is that. ha ha.

 **mjean:** I do love me some good fluff. And thank you for liking my dialog. I HATE long paragraphs of just thinking - I know it is important to have now and again, but I thrive on dialog. ha ha. And I am glad you enjoyed my other story too! And while I knew that little tid bit about human pregnancies, I was not sure what Dwaves did in situations like that. (espeicaly since I wrote my first story without knowing much about the line of Durin at all! I was winging it) Soooo, things might be going a bit different in this new one on that front. ha ha.


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

 **Congratulations to _WYNNI_ for being my 100th reviewer!  
**

 **.**

 **Well, here is it...their arrival in Erebor!**

 **Are you ready for the shock of your life Fili?**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **~X~**

* * *

Later that night, as she put little Flinn to bed, Sier finally got a chance to tell him the story Bofur had related to her about Fili. Sitting beside his little bedroll she kept her voice low, but knew that she had the undivided attention of every dwarrow in the camp. When she got to the part where Fili had bravely stepped forward, challenging the massive lead ruffian to one-on-one combat, in order to spare the outnumbered members of the caravan he had been hired to protect, little Flinn sat bolt right up in bed, wringing his hands together in excitement.

"Did he win? Did my adad win?" he begged to know, eager to hear this new tale of his father. "Did he beat that mean old ruffian?"

"You might find out if you just let me finish the story," Sier laughed, her son's enthusiasm quite endearing. It felt good to see him reacting so favorably to an honest to goodness tale about his father. In the end, of course Fili had come out victorious, all the while drawing out the battle in order to give his fellow dwarves time to sneak out of the wagons and surround the marauders. Just when Fili had the bandit on the ground, disarmed and begging for mercy, he gave the signal and his comrades sprang from the bushes, taking the rest of the thugs by surprise and defeating them soundly. Sier thought Flinn would have leapt to his feet and cheered over the heroic actions of his father, had he not already been wrapped up in his blankets.

"Did that really happen, Ama?" he asked, his eyes still wide with both excitement and pride. "Did my Ada really do all that?"

Sier smiled down at him, and for once was able to answer him with confidence. Sparing a quick glance over her shoulder at the faces of the five grinning dwarrow, she gave him a pleased nod.

"That he did, my little lamb," she assured him. "Your father not only helped protect the lives of those in the caravan, but saved a whole settlement of dwarves from starving that winter by seeing the goods they carried were safely delivered."

"I have a pretty special adad, don't I?" Flinn asked, yet the way he worded it, left no room for question or argument.

"That you do, my dear," she agreed, leaning in to kiss his cheek. "Now, get some sleep. We will reach the mountain by tomorrow, and you do not want to miss any of it, do you?"

"No, Ama!" he assured her, shaking his head vigorously. He then closed his eyes and rolled over, a big grin on his little face. Sier had just stood to leave when his voice halted her. "You know what?" he asked quietly.

"No…what?"

"I have a pretty special ama too," he informed her, giving her another toothy grin before returning to his side and shutting his eyes – completely missing the look of pure adoration that now shone in his mother's misty eyes.

.

.

The next day dawned early for the group, all wishing to make a quick start and ensure that they reached the mountain by nightfall. Yet as the day progressed, they could see that the weather chose this final day to turn against them, pelting them with a mixture of wind and rain as they tugged onward, eventually passing Esgaroth and Dale. Everyone had donned their heavy coats and oilcloth cloaks, pulling up the hoods in order to keep the dampness out. Sier was glad that Flinn was riding with her, for his warm little body, wrapped snugly beneath the folds of her fur coat helped stave off the chill. It was nearing dusk by the time they could just make out the large metal gates of the mighty stone kingdom ahead, and Thorin called Bofur up to ride beside him. The king spoke to him for a few minutes, before the hatted dwarf kicked his pony into a gallop and sped on alone. Sier was curious as to why he had done this, yet in order to ask, she would have to uncover her face, which was snugly burrowed beneath several layers of scarves and the fur lining of her coat, and she did not wish to part with the warmth. So she kept riding on in wonder…and worry.

By the time they arrived at the entrance to Erebor, night had fallen and Sier could make out very little besides what was illumined by the torches that lit the stone bridge they were to cross. Every dwarf they met would bow or come to strict attention as their king passed, offering words of greeting to the others as well. No one seemed to take note of Sier, who kept her hood up, and with little Flinn still wrapped up beneath her cloak, no one even knew he was there. It wasn't until everyone had dismounted and the king came back to assist her off the pony that they discovered why Flinn had been so quiet for the last few miles of their journey…he was fast asleep. Reaching up, Thorin pulled the little one into his arms, leaning him against his shoulder as he continued to slumber on. The warm fur lined coat and hood concealed his tell-tale blond hair, as well as most of his little body, making it look as if Thorin were carrying a large sack against his chest and not a dwarfling at all. Dwalin was quickly at her side, assisting Sier down as well, before Thorin led the weary group into the great and awe-inspiring halls of Erebor.

They had not gone a dozen steps before little Ori broke off and raced down an opposite hallway, obviously off to seek out something or someone in great haste. Yet Sier hardly noticed his absence, for her mind was now completely filled with her fears of seeing Prince Fili again…oh, how would she face him? Not only was she still mortified over what had transpired between them five years ago, but what would he have to say to her about having kept his son from him? Would he be somewhat understanding like Thorin and Balin…or instead, yell at her and accuse her of knowingly stealing his child away, like Dwalin had originally believed? Either way, her stomach was tied in knots and she was thankful that the hood on her cloak concealed her look of distress from all.

At every turn, different dwarves would approach the king, each appearing to have some vital point of business to discuss with him. Yet they all got silenced and turned away with the mere wave of his majestic hand, effectively telling them that now was not the time to seek his counsel.

After making their way through what seemed like an endless maze of halls and corridors, the small group finally came upon a large set of double doors guarded by two burly looking soldiers in full armor. At Thorin's nod, they stepped forward and opened them, allowing the dwarrow to enter. It was a splendid room, one obviously designed for entertaining important guests and dignitaries. There was a merry flame dancing at one end in a large stone fireplace, filling the room with much desired warmth. A dozen or more comfortable chairs were scattered around, strategically placed for ease and conversation. Yet what truly stole Sier's attention, were the two handsome dwarves sitting by the fire, both taking their ease and puffing on pipes as they laughed and talked. Upon seeing Thorin enter, they quickly stood, setting their smoking aside and approached in a happy manner.

"Uncle!" Fili called, a wide smile spreading across his face. "Good to have you back!" He then gave a nod of greeting to the others who had strode in right behind the king. "When Bofur arrived earlier, telling us of your impending arrival, we had fully intended to greet you at the gate."

"Yet he told us you wished to meet in here," Kili added in a questioning tone. "What is this all about? Is something amiss?"

"Nay, there is nothing wrong," Thorin said with a shake of his head, though his expression did little to alleviate the brothers' fears.

It was then that Fili noticed that the strange bundle in his uncle's arms moved a bit, revealing itself to be a tiny dwarrow wrapped in a warm fur coat.

"And who might this be?" Fili asked, a curious smile returning to his lips. Yet that smile instantly vanished, as did all the color in his cheeks, as the child lifted his head and turned his face towards the crown prince.

"Are we there?" he asked in a sleepy voice, his little fist rubbing at his eyes as he looked around the room. "Did we make it to Erebor?"

"Yes…little one, we have arrived at last," Thorin assured him, purposefully choosing not to use the child's name. He then reached up and pulled down the fur lined hood from his head, revealing the lad's distinctive golden mane, a good portion of it sticking out at odd angles, like usual.

This news drove the last bit of sleep from Flinn's eyes and the small dwarrow began to look around eagerly, wishing to see everything at once. Yet when his gaze fell upon the two stunned princes, he paused, his small brows coming together in a look of confusion.

"Who are they?" Flinn asked in a quiet voice.

"These are my nephews," the king informed him, pointing first to the darker haired of the two. "This is Prince Kili," he introduced. "And this," Thorin indicated, gesturing towards the slack jawed dwarf in front of him, "is Fili…the crown prince of Erebor."

The oldest prince and the little dwarfling just stared at each other for a long time, while Kili's eyes darted from his brother, to the lad, and then back again. His mouth opened and closed several times, as if he could not think of any words to say. And while Thorin could only imagine what his two adult nephews might be thinking, he hadn't the foggiest idea what was going on in Flinn's little mind. That is, until the lad turned and cupped his hand next to his ear, whispering something to the king. Giving a smile and a nod, Thorin set the little tyke down, watching as he straightened his coat, placed his hand across his middle, and gave a deep bow.

"Flinn, at your sur-bus," he said, introducing himself politely, just as his mother had taught him.

However, both Fili and Kili were still in shock and could only stare down at the diminutive dwarf looking up at them with distinctive Durin blue eyes. When Flinn failed to get the expected response to his traditional introduction - for the second time in fact - he became frustrated and turned his head to look up at Thorin.

"Did I do it wrong?" Flinn asked in a plaintive voice, his brows pursed together and his little lip sticking out in a pout.

"No, you did it just fine," Thorin reassured the lad, then gave Fili and Kili a pointed glare. "I taught you better manners than that, did I not?"

Their uncle's deep voice broke the two out of their shock and they both gave a simultaneous bow as well.

"Fili…"

"And Kili…"

"Also at yours," they finished in unison.

This seemed to please the little dwarrow tremendously, as if he had cracked a dwarf code or had been taught a secret handshake. His smile instantly returned and he stood there with his fingers laced together behind him, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"Uncle?" Fili managed to get out at last, that one word conveying all that needed said as he pleadingly looked at Thorin for answers.

"We discovered little Flinn, and his mother, in the city of Himros. Thankfully we were able to convince the two of them to journey back with us," Thorin informed them. He then turned to the side, causing the two princes' eyes to follow. "I think you _might_ recall his mother, Fili."

As all eyes turned towards her, Sier knew she could remain hidden no longer, and slowly raised her hands to remove the hood of her cloak. She heard a gasp of shock come from both dwarrow, but when she lifted her eyes, Sier saw the golden haired prince stumbled slightly, causing his brother to reach out and steady him.

"S-s-sier?" Fili stammered, not having said her name out loud in quite a long time…though if he was being truthful, she had never been far from his thoughts.

"Your Highness," Sier greeted him, giving him a graceful curtsey as she let her gaze drop, too embarrassed to continue making eye contact.

"He...he is yours?" Fili gasped, all the pieces finally falling into place as he looked between the dam that had plagued his dreams for the past five years, and the little child who stood before him. Going down on one shaky knee, he looked into the pair of eyes that mirrored his own. "H-h-how old are you, lad?"

"Four!" Flinn replied proudly, though he still had a bit of trouble keeping his thumb down while his other fingers showed his age. "But I will be five soon."

Fili's hand reached out, trembling slightly, as he yearned to touch the lad before him, wishing to confirm that he was indeed real and not some figment of his imagination. Yet just before making contact, he pulled back, unsure of his right to do so.

"You're tall. Did you know that?" Flinn announced, never shy about speaking his mind. "My ama says that one day I will be tall too. If you're a prince, why don't you wear a crown? King Thorin said he would show me his crown. Can I see yours too? Do you have a sword? I have one, but it is only made of wood. Is yours bright and shiny?"

Fili opened his mouth to respond, but for the life of him he did not know which question to tackle first.

"Perhaps it is best if we all sit down before we get to answering all that," Thorin chuckled, knowing just how far the lad's curiosity could go.

Everyone agreed, especially Fili, who felt as if his legs would soon give out from under him. Thorin steered Flinn over to one of the cushioned benches near the fire, indicating that Fili and Kili were to take the seats to his left. Balin guided Sier over to a set of chairs next to the princes, kindly placing himself in the spot between them so as not to add to her already nervous state. Dwalin came to stand behind them, taking his normal stance, arms crossed and scowl on his face.

"Where is your mother?" Thorin asked once everyone was seated. "I told Bofur to see that my sister was in attendance as well." The king had thought having her present might help keep the upcoming situation under control. Dis was well known for her calm and level headed spirit, especially in a crisis. Yet she had never been suddenly introduced to her own grandchild before, so to be honest, Thorin had no idea how she would react. Yet anything had to be better than the look of total bewilderment on Fili's face at that moment. His heart went out to his oldest nephew, for unless he could pull him out of his astonished state, the king feared that he might just pass out.

"She…she is in Esgaroth," Fili replied, finally tearing his eyes off the golden haired child and looking at his uncle. "She went down day before yesterday to coordinate the exchange of goods and discuss more about the treaty to plant crops next spring. She should be back sometime late tomorrow."

Thorin, not pleased by this news, turned and nodded to Balin, sending him a knowing look. With a nod of understanding, the elderly dwarf patted Sier's hand supportively and then disappeared through the doors, closing them quietly behind him. Yet, no sooner had he left, the doors on the opposite side of the room opened, and in came Bofur - with his cousin, Bifur, and brother, Bombur, following directly behind. When the scruffy hatted dwarf stopped suddenly, the other two plowed into him, almost sending the group crashing to the floor. Once they had steadied themselves, the two newcomers stared abashedly at little Flinn and Sier. At last Bofur cleared his throat, stepping forward to make introduction.

"Bifur, Bombur, it is my pleasure to introduce to you, little Flinn, and his mother, Sier," he said proudly, gesturing to each in turn.

"You're the toy maker!" Flinn squealed with glee, wiggling out of Thorin's hold and racing up to the odd looking dwarf with a salt and peppered beard and what appeared to be a large healed-over dent in his forehead. Yet the lad did not seem to even notice such things, and stared up at the dwarf in awe. "Bofur made me a pony on the way here, but he said I would have to ask _you_ if I wanted a dwarf warrior to ride on it."

"Aye," Bifur grunted. He was still working on regaining his power of speech, now that the orc's ax blade had been removed from his skull. "I make good dwarf soldier for lad."

"Thank you, thank you, Mister Bifur!" Flinn cried, jumping up and down as he clapped his hands together in glee, bringing a huge smile to the older dwarf's rough face.

However, before another word could be spoken, a second group of dwarves entered the room, this time led by Ori. From the slight resemblance between him and two others, Sier could easily guess that they were his brothers...Dori and Nori, if she remembered right. The young scribe had spoken of them often on their trip to the mountain, extoling the virtues of both to the highest degree, as only a younger starry-eyed brother could do. Yet the other two in their party were a mystery to her, one sporting a handsomely woven ginger-red beard, while his companion's face was framed in a distinguished grey, with intricately designed braids as well.

"It would seem that news of your arrival has traveled fast," Thorin commented, giving both Flinn and Sier a smile of approval. "May I introduce the final few of our illustrious company, Dori, Nori, Gloin, and our head physician, Oin"

While Dori and Gloin bowed politely, it was Nori who stepped forward, reaching out to take Sier's hand, sandwiching it between his as he gave her a welcoming smile.

"It is indeed a great pleasure to see you again, Miss Sier," he told her. "And looking as fair as a ruby set in mithril."

"I...I am sorry, Master Nori...have we met before?" she asked, desperately trying to remember when they might have been introduced. He certainly had the silver tongue when it came to speech.

"No, not officially. Or at least not that _you_ would recall," he assured her, giving her a flirtatious wink before dropping her hand and stepping back to stand beside his brothers. Yet had he looked over at the two princes, he would have seen both of them giving him a threatening glare…Fili a bit more so than Kili, but never was the younger sibling not prepared to stand behind his brother.

"And while I am certain that you would not remember me either, my lady," Oin chuckled good-naturedly. "I do believe that you seem quite familiar with my old travel cloak."

Sier's eyes grew wide and her face reddened with shame as she realized that the garment she had borrowed from the healing rooms so many years ago - and was in fact the very one she currently wore - obviously belonged to the dwarf in front of her.

"Oh, Master Oin, I must beg your forgiveness for absconding with your personal property!" Sier gasped, having often felt guilty over having taken it, yet it had served her so well over the years that she couldn't bring herself to part with it. "I had no idea who it might have belonged to…or that it held a small purse of money. Please, allow me to return it now, and I swear that I will see you get the money back, with interest!"

"Nonsense, lassie," Oin said, waving her off with an amused laugh. "It was a mere pittance and I never missed it. In fact I would hazard a guess that I spend more than that on an evening's worth of ale down at the pub in Dale! As for the cloak…keep it. It looks far better on you than it ever did on me."

His kind words and generosity made Sier blush, and she was only able to mumble a few words of gratitude while looking down at her lap in embarrassment.

"Now," Oin spoke up, walking over to where little Flinn still stood beside Bifur. "Let me have a good look at this young lad! My, my, but you seem exceedingly healthy…perhaps a bit on the small side, but I would hazard a guess that he will sprout up right quick."

"My ama says I am going to be tall, just like my adad," Flinn responded back, sticking out his chest and beaming with pride.

"What's that you say?" Oin asked, placing his trumpet to his ear as he strained to hear the child. "You have a ball and it makes you sad?"

"No…tall, like my adad!" Flinn all but shouted this time.

"No doubt about it, lad…no doubt about it," Oin agreed at last able to make out the words correctly.

The littlest dwarrow was quickly enthralled by the ear trumpet, asking if he could inspect it in order to see if it did indeed help one hear better. It was during this moment, when everyone was focused on Flinn, that Fili chose to glance over at Sier, catching her attention as his own eyes begged for answers. When the only one he seemed to get was a slight nod of her head, he was left wondering exactly what she had just affirmed. That Flinn was his son? That she was willing to speak with him alone? Or perhaps that she blamed him for all the hardship and trouble she had been put through over the past five years? _Fili had to know!_

Standing up, he crossed the few feet that separated them and stared down at her with a pleading expression.

"Will…will you grant me the honor of speaking with you alone…Miss Sier?" he asked, so nervous that he almost choked on his own words.

This was the moment Sier had been dreading for five long years. While a part of her feared what the prince might say - especially once they were out of the company of others - she also knew that any words that needed to be spoken were best done away from Flinn's innocent ears. So with a heavy sigh, she nodded once, and rose to her feet. Fili gestured to the set of double doors at the back of the room and she slowly made her way towards them. Yet as Fili went to follow, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Dwalin's hand shoot out and block his path, causing the crown prince to halt and stare at him questioningly.

"Mind yourself now, lad," the gruff warrior commanded, his tone neither angry, nor kind…more as if he were stating a simple fact. Apparently finding that to be a sufficient enough warning, Dwalin stepped back, allowing them both to continue. Yet just as they made it to the doors, Flinn broke away from his conversation with Oin and ran over to Sier.

"Where you going, Ama?" he asked, still holding the physicians ear trumpet in his hands.

"I am just stepping into the next room. I promise that I will be right back," she told him with a warm smile, leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek. This earned her an exasperated sigh as her son quickly raised his sleeve to wipe away her endearing token.

"Not in front of everyone, Ama!" he begged, rolling his eyes just a bit.

"I am sorry, I keep forgetting that you are not a little dwarfling anymore, but practically all grown up," she said with a playful wink. "Now why don't you take that back to Master Oin, and maybe you can get King Thorin and a few of the others to tell you more tales about their adventure to reclaim Erebor." She then lifted her head and looked over at the king with a raised eyebrow. "Just none that involve spiders, please."

"How about three hungry trolls who wanted to nibble off our toes and squish us into jelly?" Kili was quick to speak up, always up for a good tale.

"Trolls?" Flinn squealed in delight, happily leaving his mother's side as he raced over to where the dark haired prince sat, eager to hear the tale. The room quickly grew loud from a plethora of voices, as everyone attempted to speak at once, sure that only _they_ could tell the story correctly. Flinn's actions drew even more laughter, as the cheeky little dwarrow placed Oin's trumpet to his ear, not wishing to miss a word.

In all the commotion, Fili and Sier quietly slipped out of the room, the conversation they were now about to share being long overdue.

* * *

 **And there you have it...Fili knows he is a daddy now...but what will he DO about it?**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you thought. They do make me so very happy.**

 **And while I will never hold a chapter hostage for reviews, I will confess that the more feedback I get, the quicker it makes me _want_ to post.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Mjean:** I am happy you liked my other story as well! Don't feel bad, I have a hard time remembering screen names myself, I usually go by the writer's icon picture...and I did change my screen picture for this one, since I wanted the shot of Fili holding Flinn's hand. But it is still ME. ha ha.

 **Arveldis:** I am so happy you like and understand Sier...creating an OC and making them likable but not a Mary Sue is HARD! I had a lot of fun with the frog scene, and I think Flinn's sly little grin looks just like Fili's did when Kili and he were playing that joke on Bilbo. Rotten boys. ha ha. I will keep updating as quickly as I can - I hate to draw out a story since if there is too much space between chapters, the readers loose interest or they forget what happened last. ha ha. (or at least I do!)

 **Aranel Mereneth:** Sorry I could not update 'now' when you asked...so how about NOW? ha ha.

 **Guest:** Oh yes, Thorin and company are all smitten with little Flinn. Probably does not matter what Fili has to say, Thorin is not letting him get away now. Sier would be a fool not to accept Fili...any way she can get him!


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

 **.**

 **Also, I HAVE to say...I just finished the most extraordinary series I have yet to read on this site. If you have not checked out any of the six "Erebor 3022" stories by summerald...you are truly missing out! I laughed, I cringed, I cried, (actual tears!) and fell in love with Fili and Kili all over again. I give each story my highest recommendation. GO READ THEM - but please keep coming back to read mine too, ha ha.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **~X~**

* * *

Fili led Sier into an adjoining room, much smaller than the one they just left, yet no less comfortable. It too had several chairs placed around a cheery fireplace, and the young prince gestured for her to take a seat, though he chose to stand. At first he paced, pausing every now and then to look over at the lovely dwarrowdam, who refused to lift her eyes and meet his.

Fili had been struck dumb when he had first beheld the small child in his uncle's arms. There had been no doubt in his mind who had fathered the lad…not even for a split second. And it was not solely due to his appearance either, though that alone was proof enough. No, there had been an instant connection, a shared bond, one more powerful than he could ever imagine. It was as if in that one split second, Fili understood his purpose in life. That before him was the one thing that would matter most to him until he took his dying breath… _his child._ Yes, Fili had always longed to find his mate and start a family, but it was not until that very moment that he understood how much. Flinn was a gift, an unexpected one to be sure, but a gift Fili wished to treasure and protect for the rest of his days.

However, it was not until his uncle had introduced the child's mother that Fili knew the extent of his newfound emotions. Suddenly everything made sense…including how his son had come into the world. He had never let himself forget what had happened, never allowed the guilt to fully fade. It had been all his fault, and even if he had not willingly participated in the defiling of the unconscious maiden, he blamed himself just the same. There were days his anger blazed so bright that Thorin and Kili had to physically hold him back from seeking out Lord Colm and his wretched daughter for their heinous crimes. Yet in the end, he knew that without proof, the charges would not stick and the scandal they were trying to keep secret would be exposed.

Still, there were times he just didn't care.

The moment Sier had raised her eyes, and looked into his for the first time in over five years, was one of those moments. All the hate, all the humiliation and all the anger had come racing back…but not at her, no, never at her. At Colm and Bina, for what they had done to her… _to Sier_. She appeared the same as when he saw her last; with deep brown eyes that instantly drew him in, rosy cheeks that appeared flushed by the chilling wind from her journey, and her delicate pink lip that had been caught between her teeth in obvious concern. She had filled out a bit more perhaps, her curves more appealing, a healthier glow about her…yet he supposed motherhood had that effect.

Fili had dreamed about her often, more so than he cared to admit, or had dared reveal to anyone…except to Kili. At first he had assumed it was the residual effects of that vile elixir Bina had given him, one that forced his body to override his good morals and common sense, making him act in a way that was completely foreign. Yet whenever those dreams took on the feel of reality, of possible memory, he would wake with his body covered in sweat, fervently praying that they were only that… _dreams_. Not because he had found such visions unpleasant…in fact, they were just the opposite. And that is what frightened him the most.

Still, there was no denying that it had taken place…and certainly not now that he had seen the proof of that union. How could he ever make it up to her? How could he possibly earn her forgiveness? Yet he had to try…not only for her sake, but for that of his child as well.

Sier was beginning to seriously panic, waiting for Fili to speak. She watched him beneath hooded eyes as he paced back and forth in front of her, running his hands through his hair, as if searching for the right words… _any words._ She only hoped they would not be spoken, or screamed at her, in anger, once found.

Sier had been shocked at the feelings that had raced through her at the sight of the prince once again. While they had only shared that one brief moment when their eyes had met in Bina's room, Sier had seen _him_ plenty of other times during her stay in Erebor. Bina had only required her assistance serving lunch that once, but Fili had been a very visible figure around the mountain, easy to pick out in a crowd. More times than she could count, Sier had caught herself stopping just to stare at the golden prince as he went about his activities, completely oblivious of her.

Yet this time…this time it felt different. She could not explain it, but she experienced a bolt of lightning race through her, as if all her nerves were suddenly on fire. Her first thought was that it had to be due to the time they had spent together…the fact that they now shared a child. However, not in all this time had Sier ever recalled a single moment of that night. It caused her face to flame scarlet to think there was a chance that Fili might remember it… _any of it!_ After all, while she had been drugged out of her mind, completely unaware of what was going on, Fili must have retained at least some of his faculties, otherwise there would be no need for them to be here trying to have this conversation.

Sier wondered if she should speak first…and apologize. Beg his forgiveness? Anything to break this horrible silence and tension. Thankfully, she was spared all this by Fili finding his tongue at last.

"Flinn…he is my son, isn't he?" And while it was technically a question, there was no hint of doubt in his tone.

"Yes," was all she could think to say in reply.

"He is the product of that night…when we…" he stopped there, turning to stare at her, unable to say the words out loud.

"Yes," came the same one word answer.

"How…" he all but whispered, causing Sier to stare up at him in shock. Seeing her confusion, he quickly finished his sentence. "How were you able to shoulder such a burden alone?"

"Flinn has never been a burden!" she immediately corrected him. "I love my son more than anything, and I would walk through fire to protect him. He has never been anything but a joy to me."

"Yet you should not have had to go through any of this alone," Fili insisted, a measure of pride swelling in his heart to hear her talk about their child that way. "You should not have had to go through any of it at all…if only I had kept my big mouth shut!"

Sier recalled the way he had lamented his choice of words to Bina back in the healing halls five years ago, how he had foolishly made mention of her when telling her evil mistress just how much he detested her. She knew Fili blamed himself for what happened, yet she never had. She blamed Bina, she blamed her wicked father, Lord Colm, but she never blamed Fili. Yet to hear that he still shouldered a measure of responsibility both touched her heart…and then saddened it as well. If he could only look back on the incident with regret, then where did that leave Flinn? Was he just as much of a mistake in his father's mind?

"Please know, I did not come back to Erebor to pressure you into accepting Flinn," she assured him, testing out the waters carefully. "I had planned on informing you of his existence when he turned five, when by law he was no longer mine alone. Yet not once did it ever occur to me to insist that you take responsibility or provide for him. I am more than happy to continue doing so alone…I won't even tell him who you are if that is your wish."

"What?" Fili felt as if he had been struck in the gut by Dwalin's ax, and he stumbled backwards until the back of his legs hit a chair, sinking into it gratefully. "You…you think I don't _want_ him? You imagine I could simply go on with my life and pretend he never existed? I…I would go mad knowing he was out there somewhere, and I could not see him, hold him, and protect him!"

"I won't give him up!" she warned, the she-bear in her coming to the fore. "I won't let you take him away from me. Just because you are a prince, that does not mean I will simply hand him over and walk away!"

"No! I would never!" Fili stated adamantly. "What kind of monster do you take me for?" Yet, one thought as to how this all came about, had Fili looking away in disgrace. "No…don't answer that."

At the sight of his shame, Sier could not help but feel pity for him. He did not deserve this any more than she had…yet while she had found a way to live with it, even to find the silver lining in it all – that being Flinn – Fili had never had that opportunity. Perhaps by getting to know the child that was produced from all this, he too might find the peace he was lacking.

"I do not think you are a monster," she told him softly, causing him to glance up at her, a glimmer of hope shining in his mist-filled eyes. "Nor do I blame you for any of it."

"How can you say that?" Fili questioned. "After what happened…what I did to you!"

Sier remained quiet for a moment, trying to decide how to answer him. Finally she went with the direct approach, something his warrior side might relate to.

"Do you have any battle scars?" she asked quietly.

"What?" Fili had not expected this.

"Scars…wounds you incurred during battle?" she clarified.

"I…yes," he nodded, still confused. "Several in fact…why?"

"When you look at them, who do you blame…the blade used to inflict the damage, or the one who was wielding the sword?"

"I blame the filthy orc that gave them to me!" Fili answered, his eyes narrowing as an image of Azog the Defiler came swimming into his mind.

"It is the same for me," Sier told him softly. "I do not hold you accountable, because you were only the weapon…not the one behind the attack. I know it was Bina's doing…all her. And she was out to punish me, just as much as you, by doing what she did. You are not to blame. I always knew she had an evil streak, yet I had no idea it ran so deep, or that she could be so cruel. Had I known…" she halted there, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, "…well, there is no point in second guessing things now, what's done is done. We simply need to move on with our lives, and not allow the Binas of this world to rob us of our joy. And I have found exactly that…in Flinn."

"How do you do it?" Fili asked, staring at her in wonder. "How did you pick up the pieces and move on…when I have never found the strength to do so?"

"I had to," she said with an understanding smile. "I had another life depending on me, pushing me to be all right…for _his_ sake. And in return, he gave me the ability to move on, to put the past behind me and not let it dictate my future. Having Flinn in my life showed me that others can only hurt us if we let them…and focusing on the things that truly matter, brings so much more happiness. I love my son, more than anything, and I can never be sorry for what happened as long as I see his adorable little face each morning, and hear him calling me Ama."

"I…I want that too," Fili whispered, then chuckled to himself over how his words had sounded. "I mean, I would like to hear him call me _Adad_ …not Ama. That is… _if_ you will allow it. I would never force you to accept my petition, yet I would be even further in your debt if you would. It would mean the very world to me."

"That is the sole reason I came back…to offer you that chance," Sier smiled. "It has been hard enough to placate Flinn concerning the identity of his father, but once your uncle, the king, arrived, well there was simply no going back then."

"Does…does he know?" Fili asked. "Does he know I am his…father?"

"No, not yet," she said with a shake of her head. "I begged King Thorin not to tell him until I had a chance to speak with you…to find out what you wished done."

"I want to know him!" Fili spoke up, excitement growing in his voice. "I want to learn all about him and for him to know me in return. I have so much I wish to teach him, to show to him…and provide for him. I will agree to whatever conditions you impose upon me, simply for the privilege to be in his life. Please, Sier…grant me this, I beg of you."

"Just please never try and part me from him," Sier beseeched. "That is all I ask. That, and never break his heart. He already idolizes you beyond belief, though he has never even laid eyes on you. Please don't let him down."

"In all actuality, I probably will at some point," Fili said with a heavy sigh. "Though I will never do so intentionally…that much I can swear. I will never lie to him, I will never betray him, and I will always be there when he needs me. I…I know I already love him, even after having known him less than an hour…does that sound strange?"

"No, not at all," she laughed. "I knew he possessed my heart the moment I first held him."

"Then you will tell him?" Fili asked eagerly. "You will introduce me to him as his father?"

"Yes, of course," she nodded, her heart fluttering slightly at the sight of the wide smile that crossed his lips. Perhaps little Flinn was already beginning to work his magic on the despondent prince. She had no doubt that her son had enough love in him to heal them both. "I should probably let you know that Flinn thinks you are a simple foot soldier, and have been away fighting all this time. Finding out that his father is a prince might be a bit of a shock for him, though I doubt he will take it poorly."

"I will do whatever I can to ease him into the truth of the matter," Fili nodded, rising to his feet as if anxious to return to the other room. "I will follow your lead, for you know him best."

"Thank you…I appreciate that," she nodded, standing up as well.

"And I know we still have much to discuss, and plenty of things we need to work out between us…but all I want to do right now, is officially meet my son," Fili laughed nervously.

"I don't blame you," she grinned. "He is a rather remarkable little dwarf."

.

.

Flinn had been kept thoroughly entertained by twelve boisterous dwarves, for Balin had returned to the room not long after Fili and Sier had left, bringing with him plenty of food and warm drinks. The tale concerning the three trolls had morphed into one about the goblin king, then about being chased by orcs riding on wargs, and they were just beginning a rendition of how they managed to outrun the dragon, when they saw the two reenter the room.

"Ama!" Flinn called, wiggling his way from between Thorin and Kili before racing over to hug her around the legs, looking up at her with wide eyes. "Did you know that King Thorin and the others fought goblins, and trolls, and orcs, and wargs, and even a dragon?" He then got a perplexed look on his face as he asked, "What are wargs?"

"Let's hope you never have to find out," she told him, taking his hand in hers as she walked over to one of the chairs that was furthest away from everyone else. She understood that there was no chance of this being done without an audience, and she knew that dwarves had excellent hearing, but even a small amount of distance was a blessing.

Upon noticing the serious look on his mother's face, Flinn became concerned.

"What's wrong, Ama?" he asked, placing his tiny hands on her knees once she had sat down. "Are you sad?"

"No, my lamb," she assured him, reaching up as she brushed a loose strand of hair out of his eyes before cupping his cheek gently. "I am not sad, and nothing is wrong. Yet I have something very important to tell you, and I will need for you to be a very grown up dwarrow for this. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, Ama," he assured her, and though he did his best to appear big and strong, she could tell his little heart was now racing a mile a minute in anticipation of what she had to say.

"Remember how I always told you that you would meet your Adad when you turned five?" she asked, watching him slowly nod in agreement. "Well, often things don't work out like we planned, in fact, sometimes they turn out even better! Because, you see…you get to meet him sooner than we both expected."

"Sooner…like now?" Flinn asked, excitement replacing his former look of worry. "I get to meet him now?"

"Yes…right now," Sier nodded, yet before she could say any more, Flinn whirled around and stared at Fili, pointing his finger directly at the prince.

"It's him, isn't it?" he stated, his voice full of conviction. "He is my adad, isn't he? Because he looks just like me!"

"Technically, it is _you_ who looks like _him_ , since he was here first," Sier corrected, giving her bright little son a reassuring smile. "But yes…Prince Fili is your father, and he would very much like to spend some time getting to know you better."

"Would…would that be all right with you, Flinn?" Fili asked, having had to take a seat himself due to his legs becoming unsteady once more. It was becoming quite apparent to him that this was far more stressful than fighting orcs or goblins…or even a dragon. What if Flinn said no? What if he wanted nothing to do with him?

There was a moment or two of complete silence, where every dwarf in the room was holding a collective breath, waiting to see how Flinn would react. At last, the little dwarrow stepped away from his mother and walked over to stand in front of Fili, his expression maddeningly unreadable. Then, without asking permission, or for help, Flinn crawled onto the stunned prince's lap, his little knees resting against his father's legs. He then took hold of the stunned dwarrow's face, placing his chubby little hands on either side and leaned in so that their foreheads touched. This was a very old, and traditional, expression of affection shared between males of their kind. Sier's hand flew to cover her mouth, stifling the gasp of shock at seeing her son do such a thing, something he had only heard about, yet never had the opportunity to perform. Now, here he was, sharing such an intimate moment with his father… _with Fili._

"I missed you, Adad," he whispered. "Are you all done fighting now? Are you back for good?"

"Y-y-yes, I am," Fili managed to choke out as his arms instinctively came up to surround the little dwarrow in an overwhelming embrace. Flinn's own arms went easily around his father's neck as the two of them remained locked in that heartwarming position for a long time. Yet while Flinn remained perfectly still, Fili's shoulders could not stop shaking, as he fought back deep sobs as well as tears. "I missed you too. And I promise that I will never, _never_ leave you again… _my_ _son."_

* * *

 **Awwwwwww, tissue any one?**

 **And there you have it...no REAL cliff hanger this time (is it?)**

 **So how did you like Sier and Fili's chat? Do you think they got things kind of straightened out? I mean there is still a lot to discuss, but they know the basics. She is staying, Flinn is his son and Fili wants to be a daddy. Sounds good to me!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Mjean:** I used the same photo of Fili for my screen picture and for "A Different Kind of Thirst" but used a new photo of Fili holding Flinn's hand for this story. So, yes, there are some differences. ha ha, I don't know if it was 'parental' of Thorin to let Fili discover Flinn for himself...or just mean. ha ha. Either way, it was fun!

 **Guest:** As you can see, she gave him permission to be the resident daddy in this chapter. ha ha. Oh I think Fili will strut around like a proud peacock, showing Flinn off to anyone who will look. He is one proud papa.

 **Guest named Lily:** I am so very glad you DID stumble upon my story! AND that you stopped long enough to send in a very, very sweet review! Me...sophisticated? I am shocked! Flattered, but shocked to hear anyone say that about me, ha ha. I will admit that I am a little bit more than a casual author though - I do have several books published, but just could not help but sneak over here and write a little Fili fluff! He is just so darn cute! Having a fellow writer say what you did though, it means a lot. Thanks! I hope you continue to read and enjoy my story!

 **Aranel Mereneth:** ha ha, All right, i will hurry up and post...but once a day is all I can manage, ha ha. Kili is certain to be Flinn's partner in crime, but Fili will keep them both in line...or Sier will! And Dis will be there soon enough - you just TRY and keep a grandma away from her first grandbaby!

 **Arveldis:** Yep, everyone needs to feel badly for Fili...he was just NOT prepared for all this! So glad you are enjoying it. Thanks.


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

 **Thank you all for your continued support and most appreciated reviews!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **~X~**

* * *

As the next hour passed, any worry or tension that remained in the room melted away. Fili became increasingly more comfortable, relishing the fact that Flinn appeared in no hurry to leave his lap. The little dwarrow had snuggled in quite nicely as they all joyously conversed, his bright blue eyes drifting up to stare at his father at regular intervals. Fili too was often caught gazing down at him, as well as running his fingers through his downy soft hair, doing what he could to try and tame the wild locks, so much like his own. It was all too clear that father and son were enchanted with each other, neither one wanting this much anticipated moment to end.

On several occasions, Fili's eyes locked with those of his brother and uncle, conveying without a word the deep joy and satisfaction he was feeling at that moment. Kili was literally beside himself over his brother's amazing discovery, unable to contain his excitement as he grinned back at him. Both he and Thorin had been greatly concerned by Fili's shift in mood after the incident five years ago, the easygoing, contented prince having become increasingly withdrawn and sullen. Dis had been equally troubled, doing all she could to encourage him to talk about his distress, in hopes that it would ease his mind…yet nothing had seemed to help.

Thorin had even given up inviting eligible dwarrowdams to the mountain, especially after Fili had begun to recede deeper within himself whenever female guests would arrive. Kili knew the encounter with Bina had scarred his brother more deeply than any had realized, and it appeared that the idea of making small talk, or forming any emotional attachments, had simply become too much for Fili. Thus, any discussion of marriage had been curtailed and they all did their best to simply aid the prince in returning to the happy-go-lucky dwarf he had once been.

While Dis and Thorin had kept a close eye on Fili, only Kili was aware of the true extent of the damage. Even after Oin claimed the herbs he had given him had returned the young dwarrow's body to its stone-like state, Fili secretly continued to take the bitter tasting concoction. At first Kili assumed it was because his brother feared the chance of such a vicious attack being made upon him again. Yet he soon realized that it was not what _others_ might do, that had Fili so afraid…but what _he_ might.

At his lowest point, Fili confided in his brother that he had begun to have nightmares…possible memories of what had taken place that night. And though he never recalled being violent or cruel, the idea of not being in control and unable to stop himself, completely terrified him. For even if the drugs had been the catalyst…Fili was still consumed with an overwhelming guilt for the part he had played in the defiling of an innocent maid.

Since that fateful night, Fili had refused to sleep in his own bed chambers, opting to bunk in Kili's rooms on his sofa. But when the nightmares started, Kili insisted that they both abandon their separate apartments and move into a larger one together. After that, they shared one large suite, allowing him to be close by should Fili wake in the night and need to talk. Growing up, the close knit duo had always shared a room, and it was nice to have his brother nearby once again. While they retained separate bedchambers, the combined living space was a great comfort, and knowing that Kili was only a shout away, seemed to ease Fili's sense of dread.

However, as Kili now watched his brother, gazing at the little dwarf in his arms, he gave a sigh of relief, for he had not seen Fili this content… _this happy_ , in a very long time. Flinn was like a breath of fresh air, and he couldn't wait to spend more time with his new nephew. Kili was also very anxious to find out what his mother might have to say about it all. That should prove to be _very_ interesting!

Sier, however…that was another matter altogether. He knew that Fili and the young dam would need to work out some kind of arrangement, not to mention he was certain that Thorin had his own ideas about how this would all play out politically. But those were things to worry about tomorrow, and right now he just could not wipe the grin off his face as he watched the brother he loved more than life, slowly returning to his old self.

"So…when you were away fighting, you were really taking back Erebor from that mean old dragon?" Flinn asked, trying to match the puzzle pieces he had been told with what he was now learning about his sire.

"Something like that," Fili agreed, not wanting to mislead the child, yet also unwilling to contradict what Sier had told him. There would come a time for full disclosure, later on…when he was older. Yet for now, it was best to gloss over the more difficult details and just focus on what _was_ important. "But I am here now, and that is all that matters."

"I am glad," Flinn nodded, doing his best to stifle a yawn that snuck out.

"Perhaps it is time we headed off to bed," Sier suggested, suddenly realizing just how late it had become. "It has been a very long and full day."

"No! Not yet," Flinn whined, burrowing deeper into his father's embrace as he fought against another yawn. "I don't wanna go to sleep, Ada…don't let Ama make me."

While this had pulled a few snickers from the other dwarrow, Fili realized that his next response could very well set a precedent for all future interactions with the child. So, giving it a great deal of thought, he answered in a firm, yet loving, voice.

"Flinn…while I would love nothing more than to sit here and talk with you all night, I think it is very important that you get your sleep," he informed the lad. "I am still rather new at being a father, but your mother has had a lot of practice, so I think she knows what is best. And though I am touched by your wish to remain with me…you will find that I will more times than not side with your mother when it comes to your care and protection. So, no arguments, Flinn…it _is_ bedtime."

Fili snuck a quick glance at Sier, catching the look of gratitude and admiration she gave him for his support on the matter. It sent a surge of pride through him to think that he had not only performed his first act as a father…but made Sier happy in the process.

"All right," Flinn relented, though his lips still stuck out in an adorable pout. "Will you tuck me in and tell me a story?" he begged.

"Of course I will," Fili laughed. "Wild ponies couldn't stop me."

"Great!" he cried, hopping down and grabbing his father's hand as if to pull him along. "I can't wait to see your room! Is that were you keep your swords?"

"My room?" Fili stopped, looking down at the child in confusion.

"Yes! We will stay with you now…won't we?" His original expression of excitement was quickly replaced by one of concern as he looked from Fili to Sier, and then back again. "Adads and Amas are supposed to live together, that is what Mace told me. Omer and Maywen lived together…won't we do the same thing?"

Sier was shocked by her son's question, and apparent observation of how a normal family interacted. Yet their situation was anything but normal, and she was suddenly at a loss about how to explain this to him.

"Well…Flinn," Fili began, knowing that he was treading on very thin ice here. No matter what he said, he ran the risk of confusing his son…or offending the mother of his child. He felt like he was caught between a rock and a hard place, and even for a dwarf that was never a good spot to be. Thankfully, his younger brother's voice broke the silence and the tension.

"The problem here, Flinn, is that we were not expecting you and your mother to arrive so soon," Kili spoke up, pulling the youngster's eyes towards him. "And since Fili and I currently share our quarters, being brothers and all, you see, there is just not enough space for two more…even for one as small as you. Right now the only spare chambers that are made up would not be big enough for the three of you either. So…for tonight at least, it would be best if you and your mother stayed in a room together…without your adad."

Everyone waited to see if the perceptive little dwarfling would accept Kili's reasoning, or if he would choose to argue the point further. In the end, he nodded his agreement, looking up at Fili with questioning eyes.

"But only tonight…right?" he bargained.

"Your mother and I will discuss the matter first thing tomorrow…I promise," which was all that Fili could in truth insure without lying.

"Now, tell everyone goodnight, and then it is off to bed," Sier broke in, desperate to change the subject before Flinn became more detailed in his requests.

.

.

It took several minutes for the dwarfling to make his rounds among the company, giving hugs to those he was more familiar with, while offering polite handshakes to the others he had just met. Kili was the exception to that rule, seeing that he was family, and had quickly won the lad over with fanciful tales of toe-nibbling trolls. But at long last, Fili escorted them out of the meeting hall and into the corridor, heading towards the guests' sleeping chambers. Apparently another one of Bofur's assignments, upon his early arrival back at Erebor, had been to notify the cleaning staff to have a room prepared for Sier and Flinn's use that evening.

Flinn kept up a steady stream of questions as they went, punctuated by the occasional yawn, saving the two adults from having to make small talk. Their belongings had been delivered, more than likely thanks to Balin while he had been out of the room attending to Thorin's request. And it did not take Sier long to locate the child's night clothes, quickly getting him cleaned up and ready for bed. Fili had remained nearby the whole time, but did his best to stay out of the way, marveling at how efficiently, and with such care, Sier maneuvered their son through his nighttime routine. When he was snuggled under the covers at last, his little head propped up on a big fluffy pillow and the warm covers tucked under his arms, Flinn announced that he was now ready for his story.

"What kind of tale would you like?" Fili laughed, sitting down beside him on the bed. Kili was the true storyteller of the two, and he only hoped he could measure up in his son's eyes.

"One about you!" he insisted. "Ama already told me about how you beat the goblin king at a game of cards, and how you saved the mother bear and her three cubs, and the one where you dug a huge hole and trapped an oliphant…so something new this time."

"Your mother told you all that, did she?" Fili asked, raising an eyebrow as he glanced over at Sier. He gave a soft chuckle when the only reply he got was an uncomfortable shrug of her shoulders.

"Oh, and she also told me about how you saved the caravan from the bad men by fighting with their leader," Flinn added, this one now being ranked among his favorite stories concerning his father.

Fili was even more amazed by this, for while he could understand the made-up tales – seeing how they knew so little about each other – it touched him greatly that she had apparently gone out of her way to learn something of _his_ past in order to tell their son. From what he recalled, the only other dwarf who had been with him on that trip, that Sier might have spoken with, was Bofur…and he made a mental note to thank his friend for his part in this.

"Well then…that leaves me with only a few good stories left to tell," he informed the lad, stroking his short beard and looking upward as if in deep thought. "Have you by chance ever heard the one where me, Kili and a few others invaded the home of a funny little hobbit and ate all the food in his pantry?" When Flinn's eyes grew wide and he shook his head, Fili knew he had chosen wisely. "Well, I think we have struck upon the perfect bedtime story then."

And indeed it was perfect, even by Sier's standards. It was both exciting, funny, and did not involve any scary spiders, trolls or goblins. She especially liked the part where they all took care of the dishes at the end of the meal…much to the shock and dismay of the put-upon little hobbit. Having never met such an odd creature herself, Sier had to rely on Fili's very detailed description of this Bilbo Baggins person. With his unruly mop of brown curls, a twitchy nose, and bare feet covered with hair, it was no wonder that Flinn was completely enthralled. When the story was over, the dwarfling begged for another, but Fili stood firm, saying that it was now time for sleep.

"Good night, Flinn," Fili murmured, reaching out and letting his fingers run down the side of his son's face. He still had a hard time believing any of this was real. When he had awoke that morning, he had no idea how much his life was about to change.

"Thanks for the story. But…but I need to talk with Ama… _alone_ ," Flinn said, looking a bit sheepish about asking his father to leave, especially after he had made such a fuss about him joining them.

"Certainly," Fili nodded, standing up. He truly hated to go, but it was obvious that the child wished for some privacy with his mother, and he was not about to deny him this. "I will see you tomorrow," he promised. Yet before he could turn to leave, a little voice stopped him.

"I might not be a dwarfling anymore," he began, looking a little nervous. "But…I am not so growed up that I don't like being kissed goodnight. I mean…if you wanted."

Fili felt his heart constrict. _If he wanted to?_ He couldn't imagine a situation where he would desire anything else! So leaning down, he placed his very first kiss upon the forehead of the son he had just met, feeling the tears well up in his eyes over the fact that Flinn had asked for such a gesture. Fili could only hope he would be afforded many more opportunities in the countless days to come.

"Goodnight, Adad," Flinn told him, gifting him a bright smile.

"Goodnight…my son," Fili replied, not daring to look in Sier's direction as he made his way out the door, waiting to brush the tears from his eyes after he was no longer in sight.

"What did you want to talk about?" Sier asked, filling the spot that Fili had just vacated. She imagined it had plenty to do with the dwarf who just left the room, but she was surprised by her son's reply.

"I wanted you to sing me a song," he answered in a quiet little voice. "It…it is kind of scary here…and maybe if you sung to me I could go to sleep better."

Sier knew that Flinn only asked to be sung to when he was feeling frightened or vulnerable, and while she could tell he was already quite comfortable around Fili, being in Erebor - and perhaps having heard one too many stories about trolls - might have set him on edge.

"And this was something you did not wish for your father to hear?" she asked, cocking her head to one side. "I don't sing _that_ badly, do I?" Sier reached down and gently tickled his ribs, making him giggle.

"No, Ama," he laughed. "But only babies need to be sung to sleep…and I don't want Adad to think I am a little dwarfling."

"Well…I hardly believe he would think any less of you," she smiled. "But I won't tell him if you don't want me to. Now, which song would you like?"

"The one about Adad and the mountain," he requested, that one having long been his favorite.

"Very well," Sier nodded, reaching down to pull the blankets up to his chin as he snuggled in and closed his eyes. As she began the song she considered how natural it felt, to be back in Erebor, singing to her child while his father waited outside. Things had gone smoother than expected, and even if there were still many unsettled issues, Fili had not reacted badly…no, not at all. Perhaps everything would turn out right in the end after all.

As Sier let her voice fade into a faint whisper, she could tell that Flinn was already sound asleep. She would join him later, curling up beside him as she let his soft breathing erase all her worries away. But for now, there was a dwarf in the other room that she still needed to speak with. Placing a feather soft kiss on her son's cheek, Sier doused a few of the lanterns and quietly made her way out the door.

As she pulled it shut behind her, Sier discovered that Fili had been standing right outside the bedroom, leaning against the wall with a faraway look in his eyes.

"You have a very lovely voice," he complimented. When he turned to look at her, she could see his eyes were still misty with emotion. "What you sang about his father… _about me_ , you didn't have to do that, you know."

"As far as Flinn is concerned, that is how the song was written. And any deviation in the words would not have gone over well," she chuckled.

"No, I meant that you were never under any obligation to tell him anything about me…made up or otherwise," Fili clarified. "And yet you did…why?"

"Why wouldn't I?" she questioned. "Even if I had no intention of returning to Erebor, I would never have kept tales of his father from him. Nor would I have spoken badly about you, or said anything unkind. Flinn deserves a father he can be proud of."

"And what about you?" Fili asked suddenly, his tone turning deadly serious. "You deserve a great many things as well."

"I have all I will ever need, or want, sleeping in that room," she told him. "As long as I have him, I am content."

"I could never offer you anything as great as Flinn…but I wish to do something," Fili insisted, pushing off from the wall as he began to pace back and forth once more. His eyes were darting here and there, as if his mind was going mile a minute. "Out of us all, _you_ are the one who has endured the most hardship, and still had the strength to carry on and raise a magnificent child. It is time that someone took care of _you_ …time that _you_ were offered no more worries. You have given me the greatest gift I could possibly imagine, Sier…let me repay you somehow."

"I don't need any compensation," she argued, knowing that she did none of this in hopes of a reward. Flinn was payment enough. "I am just happy things worked out as well as they did."

"But I wish to do more! For both of you!" he all but begged. He then stopped in his tracks, turning to stare at her as if his next words were the most important ones he would speak in all his life…and perhaps they were. "Marry me, Sier…become my wife."

* * *

 **Ummm, say what?!**

 **Soooo, think she will say yes?**

 **And how did you like Fili's first attempt at putting his son to bed? Or Flinn's rather startling insistence that they should all live together now.**

 **While I don't really like to put song lyrics directly into my stories, - preferring to leave that to your own imagination - if any of you would like to see what song I imagine Sier sang to Flinn, here are my musings on that:**

It is the lullaby that Dick Van Dyke sings in 'Chitty, Chitty Bang Bang'. But I just added a few references of 'his Da' into it for Flinn's sake. And I chose this song in my head because it talks about a mountain, and that reminded me of Erebor and like something a dwarf would sing about to their children...being mountain dwellers and all. Understand?

A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain  
Softly blows o'er lullaby bay.  
It fills the sails of boats that are waiting-  
Waiting to sail your worries away.  
It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain  
And your Da waits down by the quay. (Key)  
The winds of night so softly are sighing-  
And soon he will fly your troubles to sea.  
So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain.  
Wave good-bye to cares of the day.  
And watch your Da from Hushabye Mountain  
Return soon to you, at lullaby bay.

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Aranel Mereneth:** ha ha, they are both pretty awesome, are they not? And who knows, there might be a love match on the horizon...perhaps...maybe...we will see. And YEP, Flinn is pretty darn adorable!


	12. Chapter 12

**.**

 **Well...let's see how Sier reacts to Fili's proposal!**

 **PS. This is the longest chapter I have written so far for this story!**

 **Almost 6,000 words!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **~X~**

* * *

To say that Fili was shocked by his sudden proposal, would have been an understatement, though he felt no compulsion to take it back. He had not given it a moment of thought, no consideration to the consequences, and yet it somehow felt like the most sensible thing in the world to him. And as he looked at the stunned dwarrowdam standing before him, her warm brown eyes the size of saucers and her rosy red lips parted in surprise, Fili found he wanted nothing more in the world than for her to say yes.

"W-w-what?" Sier stammered, retreating a few steps until she made contact with a small sofa. Sitting down before she fell, she stared up at the blond haired dwarf before her, wondering if she had somehow misunderstood.

"Marry me, Sier," he repeated, this time with firm conviction. "It is the solution that makes the most sense."

"No…it makes no sense at all, Your Highness!" she insisted.

"Fili…please. After all we have been through, I think it would be best if you called me Fili," he told her. "And of course it does."

"A marriage should be based on love," she pointed out. "Especially among our kind…you should know that. And other than a few stories I have been told, I hardly know anything about you, and you know next to nothing of me."

"We share a child, Sier," he argued, coming over to occupy the chair directly across from her. "I would say I know you more intimately than any other dwarrowdam in all of Middle Earth!"

His frankness brought a blush to her cheeks and she looked away, unable to meet his eyes.

"But…but I am not your _one_ ," she continued, looking for any excuse she could come up with.

"How do we know that?" he asked. "My mother knew my father for several years before they ever realized they were meant to be together. It doesn't always happen immediately, often coming only when those in question are truly ready. It still might come for us…in time."

"And you are willing to risk something as important as marriage on such a slim chance?" Sier was shocked by his continued insistence. "It would never work…nor would your uncle agree to such a thing. I am not of noble blood…I am no one important. While you are a prince, destined to inherit the throne! Why should you settle for a handmaiden, when you could have a queen? Erebor would never accept me as your wife."

"Do you honestly think I care about position or station?" he questioned, sounding a bit offended. "And as long as it is _my_ choice, my uncle wouldn't care if I married a princess, a milkmaid, or even an elf!" he paused there and gave it a moment of thought. "Well, perhaps he would take issue if I chose an elf…but you are a fine and respectable dwarrowdam, and from what I could tell, Thorin holds you in high regard. The fact that you have already borne him a great-nephew only adds to all this. Besides, my own father, Flinn, was not a lord or a dwarf of great wealth, and no one objected of his union with my mother. Likewise, no one would dare say anything about us, I guarantee it."

"But what would happen if I said yes and then you _did_ find your one?" she pressed. "Wasn't that the reason that the dwarrowdams were being brought to Erebor in the first place? In hopes that you might find your mate? She might still be out there, and if she happens along in a week, or a year…what then?"

"Now who is the one worrying about things that might never come to pass?" Fili groused, not liking the fact that she was harder to convince than he had hoped. "Yes, it is true…Thorin wished for Kili and I to meet a number of dwarrowdams in hopes that we might find our one," Fili told her, his tone turning sad. "And I admit that I went along with his plan, not only to fulfill my obligation to marry and produce an heir, but also out of the desire to have a companion in life…as well as children. But in all that time, as well as the past five years, I have never found her. Perhaps I am not destined to have a _one_. She may not even exist. Yet, you and I already have a son…together! So it makes the most sense to marry _you_ , can't you see that Sier?" Suddenly something occurred to him, causing his heart to plummet. "Have you found your _one_? Will you not accept me because you wish to be with another?" The unexplained surge of anger brought on by this thought confused Fili. Perhaps it stemmed from the idea that another dwarrow might supplant him in Flinn's life? That his son might call another 'Adad' and not only him. And yet…somehow he knew that was not the sole reason.

"Me…find my _one_?" The mere thought caused Sier to let loose a chuckle. "I gave up on that dream a long time ago. For even if he were to miraculously come along, after he found me raising a child from another dwarrow, he would certainly not stop for a second look. No, I am happy the way I am, and will be content to simply remain Flinn's mother. As I said…he is all I will ever need."

"But what about his needs?" Fili asked, trying a different tactic to get what he suddenly wanted more desperately than he could explain. "Have you thought about how all of this will affect Flinn? Marriage to me would make things go so much smoother for him, and isn't that what you want?"

"What do you mean?" Now Sier was worried.

"Flinn is my child, a true prince of Erebor and son of Durin…there is no denying this fact," he began, trying to be as diplomatic as possible. "Yet there are those who will question his right to such a title if they find out I am not legally bound to his mother. Would you allow your pride and objections to hinder your son from attaining his proper place in society? While I would do all I could to shield him from harmful gossip, the only way I truly know to protect him is to legitimize him, to publicly acknowledge him as my rightful heir. And I can only do that with his mother standing at my side with a marriage bead in her hair… _as my wife_."

"I…I had not thought of that," she admitted. For until now, she had not let herself think beyond the fear that Fili might not accept Flinn, it never occurred to her what the other dwarves of Erebor might have to say on the matter. Of course there would be talk, a scandal even. For had that not been the original purpose behind Bina's devious plan? To discredit Fili in front of everyone? "There are bound to be questions, with Flinn already being four years old. How would we explain…well, all of it?"

"We would marry in secret, and do so immediately," Fili began, a plan forming in his mind. "We could tell everyone that threats had been made against me just as we decided to wed five years ago, and that to ensure your safety, the marriage was kept a secret and you were sent away until the danger had passed. While you were gone, you learned that you were carrying my child, but could not reveal to anyone, even your own son, who his father was, in order to remain protected."

"It…it seems wrong to lie," Sier pointed out, not liking all the subterfuge.

"It's not all a lie," Fili insisted. "Would you not consider Bina's plot a viable threat? And while we might not have actually married…I can guarantee that I _would_ have offered you such a commitment the moment I learned that you were…well, in a family way. Besides, you did indeed learn of your condition while away, and did you ever tell anyone who Flinn's father was?"

"Well…no," she admitted, seeing the truth behind _most_ of his words. "Yet, I am sure the king would never agree to such a thing."

"Don't be so sure," Fili said with a great deal of consideration. "My uncle never does anything without having a very well thought-out plan in mind. If he brought you here to the mountain, he must have already muddled things through. And from where I stand, I can see no other solution to this situation than the one I have just offered. I am willing to bet that if I had not come up with a plan…Thorin already has, and would be mentioning it very soon." Fili felt he was getting through to Sier, but he could still see the hesitancy in her eyes. So leaning forward just a bit, he gave one last heartfelt plea. "I know this is sudden, and I know that you are confused, but please be assured that I will take care of everything. We may not know much about each other, but from what little I have learned of you, I can tell that you are a dam to be admired, trusted and respected. I can only hope that you see some of the same qualities in me. We might not share a deep and abiding love, like most who choose to marry, but I think we can build a solid friendship, one that will allow us both to be happy and content. Please give us the opportunity to try, Sier. I promise that I will do everything in my power to make sure you will never come to regret your decision. Do it for me, for yourself…and most of all, do it for Flinn. For I would never wish him to experience a moment of shame if it is in my power to prevent it. Please, Sier…for Flinn?"

Sier did not know what to say. Fili had made several valid points and she could not refute any of them. Flinn would be looked down upon if the truth came out, even if none of it had been his fault. It had not been theirs either, but sadly that is not how others would see it. If they were to marry in secret and perpetuate the ruse that Fili had just suggested, it would solve everything…everything except the fact that she would be marrying a dwarrow she hardly knew. That Fili would be taking on a wife who he had only officially met that very night. Not to mention the fact that he was a prince and that would automatically make her a princess!

Oh, this was beyond bizarre!

And yet it all came down to what was best for her son. He was her sole purpose for living, and as far as she was concerned, no sacrifice was too great. Still, it was all too fast…too soon.

"May…may I have some time to think about it and give you my answer in the morning?" she asked, praying that he would allow her this reprieve so that she could settle it in her mind.

"Of course," Fili answered, though she could hear the disappointment in his voice. Still, he agreed to her terms and did not press the issue further. "I should go. It is late and I am sure you are just as tired as Flinn from your long journey." He stood and began to walk towards the door, a bit hesitant, yet knowing it was time to depart. With his son only a room away, he dearly hated to put any more distance between them, but tomorrow was another day. "I would like to come back in the morning…perhaps bring breakfast? It would not be wise for you and Flinn to be seen in the dining hall just yet. I promise not to mention anything about my proposal in front of Flinn…it is your decision, and I will not try and influence you by involving our son. Just promise me that you will give it serious thought."

"I will, I assure you," she nodded. "And of course you may come back for breakfast. Flinn will be delighted."

"I will see you bright and early then," he nodded, placing his hand on the door handle. Yet he seemed to hesitate, turning back around until he was looking directly at her. "Sier...I want to thank you. For coming back, for not hating me…and I especially want to thank you for Flinn. I don't know how to properly express myself, how to show my gratitude. He means more to me than you will ever know."

Sier gave him a knowing smile, understanding more than he realized.

"He is your son, Fili," she assured him. "It is only right that you get to know him. Have a good night."

"You too," he replied, and then he was gone. Leaving Sier alone with a huge decision to make.

.

.

Sier had no idea what time it was, for deep in the heart of the mountain there were no windows to alert her to the coming dawn. Only her internal clock told her it was time to rise and shine, slipping out of the comfortable bed and leaving Flinn still wrapped up in the covers and sound asleep. Usually the little tyke was bouncing around by now, but it had been a very long trip, followed by an even longer night. Meeting his father had apparently worn the little dwarrow out, for he never even stirred as Sier dressed and made her way into the living area to tend to the fire.

Not knowing when Fili might arrive, she wanted to be ready…and hopefully with an answer for him…yet she still had none to give. Sier had lain awake for hours the previous night, agonizing over what to say. Would she agree to this farce of a marriage, or instead allow her pride to stand in the way of her son's future? Both options felt wrong, and yet, Fili had made some extremely valid points – ones she could not ignore.

After Flinn had been born, Sier decided that she would never marry, or even actively seek out her _one_. How could she do so, in good conscience, when such a life-altering situation would so greatly affect her son? For even if the dwarf she chose to marry loved Flinn, and agreed to raise him as his own, she would still be denying his true father his parental rights. On the other hand, if the dwarf who wished to wed her refused to accept Flinn…well, then she would _never_ accept him! It had been a maddening dilemma, seemingly made right only by her decision to never put anyone above the needs of her child…even herself.

However, with Fili, things were different. He was Flinn's true father and he wanted to spend as much time with the lad as possible. He promised to be kind to Sier, to care for her and see that Flinn received everything he deserved. And then there was the added incentive that if she said yes, her son would not be looked down upon or become the subject of hurtful gossip. So why not marry Fili? The offer was more than generous, and she had already agreed to remain in Erebor so Flinn could be near his father. Even if her original plan had been to ply her trade as a seamstress to afford a living…not become a princess! Yet now, she truly had everything to gain and nothing to lose.

Sier knew that Fili had only proposed in order to protect and ensure his son's happiness, that there had not been any offering of love - simply a friendly coexistence for the sake of their child. Still, even with her previous vow to remain single, was she truly so willing to forgo her chance at finding her one true mate? To find love?

Sitting down on the edge of the little sofa beside the fire she had just restarted, Sier buried her head in her hands and gave a low groan of frustration. Why was this such a difficult decision? Why couldn't life just be simple?

The loud knock at the door broke her from her thoughts, announcing the arrival of the dwarf that was causing all this inner turmoil. Sier was still far from making up her mind, but she could not leave him standing outside the door until the answer came to her either. Flinn's future was on the line, and things needed to be set to rights as quickly as possible…she would speak to Fili and work it all out, once and for all.

Standing up, Sier smoothed down her dress and squared her shoulders before going to the door and pulling it open. Yet her welcoming smile died on her lips when she didn't recognize who was standing on the other side. It was not Fili, like she had anticipated, but instead a rather harrowed looking dwarrowdam with long black hair and piercing blue eyes. While Sier was certain they had never met, the dam did look strangely familiar to her - though she could not understand why.

"May I help you?" Sier asked, noting that the visitor appeared quite anxious, almost nervous in fact.

"You…you are her," the unknown female replied, her eyes roving over Sier in a scrutinizing manner. "You're Sier, aren't you?"

"I am sorry, have we met?" she asked, still eyeing the rather stunning dwarrowdam curiously.

"No, I am afraid the last time you were here, I was away," she told her, suddenly seeming to remember her manners. "Please forgive my rudeness, I am just a bit overwhelmed is all. My name is Dis…and I am Fili's mother."

Sier gave a slight gasp and took a step back, suddenly realizing why she had appeared so familiar to her. This was Thorin's sister, Flinn's grandmother!

"M-m-my Lady," she stammered, opening the door further as she curtsied politely. "Won't you please come in?"

"Thank you, my dear," she nodded entering as Sier shut the door behind her. "I do hope I have not come too early. I just returned from Esgaroth and could not wait a moment more to see if what the message had said was true."

"The message?" Sier questioned, feeling very uncomfortable in the presence of both a princess and Fili's mother. What would she say? What was she thinking?

"Yes, Mister Balin sent a messenger to Esgaroth last night with news of your arrival," Dis replied, undoing the clasp of her still damp cloak, before taking it off. "It reached me in the wee hours of morning and I immediately had my pony saddled and we hurried back as quickly as possible."

"But…isn't Esgaroth many hours away?" Sier asked in surprise, reaching out to take the princess' cloak and hang it on a small peg by the door. "You would have had to begin your journey while it was still dark."

"Yes. Much to the displeasure of those who traveled with me," she nodded, giving a slight laugh. "Yet, I was not about to tarry a moment longer after hearing that the lass my son had…" There she stopped and turned a bit red, searching for the correct words so as not to offend. "I mean…when I heard that you were here, with of all things… _Fili's child?_ Is it true? Did Balin report correctly?"

Sier could tell that the princess was anxious for confirmation, yet she could still not tell if the news pleased her…or if she was scandalized.

Feeling that such things were best discussed sitting down, Sier gestured towards the small sofa near the fireplace. When they were both arranged at opposite ends facing each other, she did her best to answer.

"Yes, it is true," she nodded. "When…when I was here last, and Fili and I…well, we…"

"I know the whole story, my dear," Dis broke in, stopping her from having to say the actual words. "My brother, as well as my son, told me everything. Of how that wicked troll, Bina, manipulated you both and caused this whole mess. As if my son would ever consent to marry a dam that he was not in love with! That selfish cow should be rotting in a prison cell for all the pain she has caused."

Sier could not help but flinch at the mention of her former mistress, as well as Dis' words about Fili only marrying for love. Would she now be shocked to know that her son had proposed to her just last night, especially when there was no love between them? Dis must have noticed the change in her demeanor and leaned in, covering Sier's hand with her own in a comforting gesture.

"My dear, you have to know that Fili was devastated by the knowledge of what she made him do…and to this day, he tortures himself over what happened. The fact that you disappeared directly afterwards has been a source of deep sorrow for him, since he desperately wished to make amends."

"I have assured your son, quite adamantly, that it was not his fault, and that I hold no animosity towards him over the incident," Sier was quick to assure her, seeing that Dis, like any mother, was eager to defend her son. "I know where the true blame lies…and it is not with Fili. However…that does not change the fact that we did indeed create a new life that night."

"And the child is here now…with you?" she asked, now clearly excited as her eyes scanned the room almost desperately.

"He is asleep in the bedroom," Sier explained. "Yesterday was quite exhausting…for everyone. I am sure he will awaken soon."

"He? Fili has a son?" Apparently Balin had not been that specific in his message.

"Yes…he is called Flinn," she added, worried at what Dis might think of her choice of names. Sier prepared herself for shock, surprise and even a possible angry outburst, but the reaction she got from the dwarf princess was quite startling. First she drew back with a gasp, then her eyes grew wide and finally she burst into tears, burying her face in her hands as she began to sob. Sier was frantic, quickly sliding over as she did her best to comfort the distressed dam. "Please don't cry," she soothed. "I am sorry if I have upset you."

"No…no, my dear, please do not misunderstand," Dis insisted, doing her best to regain control of her emotions. "I am very touched by the gesture…truly. That you thought to name him after Fili's father, and my dear husband, means so very much to me. Thank you."

"I am so happy that you approve," Sier said with a sigh of relief. "I was afraid that you might have been offended by my doing so."

"Oh, no! Not at all!" Dis reassured once more, placing her hand over hers where it still rested on her arm. "Fili has very few memories of his father, and Kili even less, but he was an amazing dwarf who loved his family with all he had. Thorin and I, as well as a few others who knew my Flinn well, have done our best to keep his memory alive for them, but this…well, this is just beyond kind. I am deeply moved that you chose to honor his memory this way. How did you know that was his name?"

"Fili mentioned it once when speaking to Bina, and I overheard," she revealed, having committed every detail of their one meeting to memory.

"I…I would dearly love to meet him," Dis said, her eyes once more filling with hopeful anticipation. "If you would permit me of course."

"Certainly!" Sier insisted. "I think Flinn will be more than delighted to meet you as well. It is only that I am reluctant to wake him just yet…like I said, yesterday was a very stressful day. I would prefer him to sleep as long as possible."

"Of course, forgive me," Dis agreed, waving her hand apologetically. "As a mother of two sons myself, I can completely understand not wishing to wake a sleeping child. If your Flinn is anything like my Fili and Kili, it is probably best to let the little one rise on his own. There is nothing worse than a grumpy dwarfling this early in the morning. Besides, this gives you and me a little more time to get to know each other."

"Oh?" Sier asked, a bit afraid of what this grand lady might ask…and what she would think of the answers. Yet before any such questions could be spoken, there came a gentle knock at the door. Excusing herself, Sier rose and went to answer it, finding Fili on the other side, looking both happy and anxious at the same time.

"I hope I am not too early? I asked the kitchen to send breakfast up as soon as it was prepared, but if you need more time, I can tell them to hold off," he asked, apparently willing to stand outside and wait as long as it took to be admitted.

"No, you are not early at all…in fact, one might say you are late," Sier smiled, enjoying his perplexed expression at her words. She then moved aside and invited him in, gesturing towards her current visitor by the fireplace as an explanation.

"Amad!" Fili said in a surprised voice. "I thought you were still in Esgaroth?"

"Balin sent word of what was happening in Erebor, and I returned with great haste," she explained, standing up to greet her son with a warm embrace. "Sier and I have been getting to know each other while we wait for your son to rise." At the mention of his son, Dis' eyes became misty again and she covered her mouth to hold back a small sob. "Oh…my baby has a baby!"

"Amad…please," Fili groused, looking over at Sier with a slight blush to his cheeks. "I am a grown dwarrow."

"It does not matter how old you get, you and Kili will always be my babies," she corrected, reaching up and cupping his still rosy cheek. "Sier understands, after all, she is a mother too." Dis then seemed to become antsy once more, looking towards the door that Sier had revealed housed her grandson. "I just can't wait to meet him…tell me, what does he look like?"

Fili opened his mouth to answer, eager to extol the endless virtues of the lad he had met only yesterday, but before he could, Sier spoke up.

"Actually…I can _show_ you," she announced with a touch of pride. She quickly made her way to one of the satchels that had been brought up to the room the night before, and after rummaging around for a moment, she produced a leather bound book, held closed by a strap and buckle. Coming back, Sier sat down to the right of Dis while Fili took the open spot on his mother's left. Both of them looked at Sier with great anticipation.

"The family I lived with in Himros had a great many talents, and while running the local tailor shop was their main source of income, the wife, Maywen, was also an excellent artist," as she spoke she opened the book and turned to the first page. "As a gift to me - and I am not ashamed to admit, at my constant pleading - she was kind enough to draw pictures of Flinn as he grew. You will have to take my word for it, but she captured his likeness perfectly. An accomplishment I found rather amazing, since he never seemed to stay still for very long, unless he was sleeping."

Both Fili and Dis eagerly took the book from Sier's hands and stared down at the precious charcoal drawings with amazement.

"It is like looking back in time," Dis whispered, tears coming to her eyes as she gazed at the lifelike drawing of an infant in his crib, his little thumb tucked securely in his mouth and his eyes closed in peaceful slumber. "If I did not know better, I would swear this was a portrait of Fili at this age!"

"Even then I could tell that he would resemble his father," Sier nodded, catching Fili's eyes as he looked up at her in surprise. She quickly lowered her head, focusing on the pages and not the haunting blue eyes that continued to stare at her. "I mean…Flinn looked nothing like me, so I figured he must take after Fili."

They all slipped into silence as Fili and Dis enthusiastically sifted through the pages, some bringing smiles to their faces while others caused tears of joy. Sier knew what looking back at these drawings had always meant to her…she could only imagine how precious they were to a father and grandmother who never had the privilege of seeing little Flinn in person at such an age.

As they continued on, they were treated with renditions of the dwarfling engaged in everything from drinking out of a cup, taking his first steps, playing with a set of blocks, to even sitting in a puddle of mud with a very pleased grin on his dirty little face. This one caused both of them to burst out in laughter, especially when the very next page showed Flinn sitting in a metal basin of water, his scrunched up expression revealing that he was not at all pleased by it.

"Bath time is Flinn's least favorite thing in the world," Sier explained when she saw which page they had come to. "One would think I used warm soapy water as a torture device with the way he puts up a fuss."

"Try wrangling _two_ such reluctant dwarflings into a tub of water!" Dis laughed, looking over at her slightly embarrassed son once again. "Fili and Kili both simply hated taking baths. I swear they enjoyed rolling around in the dirt and mud more than the pigs raised by the farmers down the road. And every time I tried to get them clean…I ended up wetter than them. I was beginning to think they were morally opposed to being clean."

"A phase I quickly grew out of, I can assure you," Fili said with a huff of indignation, not liking the fact that he was suddenly the subject of his mother's amusing stories.

"That is true…but it took more than a few years, and in the meantime I thought you two were out to drive me mad," Dis laughed.

"Perhaps we were," Fili suggested, raising his eyebrows up and down a few times in a comical gesture.

"King Thorin told me about some of the pranks you and your brother played on people when you were younger," Sier spoke up, just as equally amused. "I said that I did not believe him at the time…but now, I see it might have been the honest truth."

"Oh, I assure you it was," Dis nodded in agreement, looking back over at Fili with a raised eyebrow. "And if anyone should know, it would be Thorin. I think he got the worst of all the pranks you two played on anyone…isn't that right?"

Once more Fili's face turned a bit red at the recollection of all the silly jokes he and Kili had played on their unsuspecting uncle. Still, he too could not help but laugh, for even if they had got in trouble for most of them, at the time they had been immensely enjoyable and he looked back on the events with great fondness.

Their merriment, however, came to an abrupt halt, when movement and the distinct sound of two little feet hitting the floor was heard from the bedroom. Sier could see that both Dis and Fili were eager for the little dwarfling to emerge, one having never seen the child before, while the other one could never get enough. She had to laugh inwardly at just how much restraint they seemed to be exercising, not to jump to their feet and race in to see him.

"Well…it would appear that someone has finally woke up," Sier told them, standing up. "If you will excuse me, I will be right back."

* * *

 **And before you get your nickers in a twist about me stopping here...just remember, I gave you a BIG Fili/Sier talk AND Lady Dis. So, no giving me the evil eye, ha ha.**

 **So what did you think of my rendition of Dis?**

 **And did Sier respond to Fili the way you thought she might?**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Aranel Mereneth:** Thanks for the catch. I read your review only minutes after you posted it and hustled to get it fixed. Your keen eye is appreciated. As you see from what I wrote above about Fili's dad and his mom, a dwarf can be around his ONE for a while but not even know it. BUT when they are both 'ready', it moves pretty fast. (At least in THIS story version) More on that later, Dis will be somewhat forthcoming in later chapters. But for now...with all the strange happenings when they first met, things kind of got wonkey and the natural course of events got derailed. Lets just hope they can get things figured out and back on track soon. OK? Thanks for your desire for more chapters, but I must limit them a little bit or I will run out and you will all be left waiting while I actually WRITE something, and I do not do well under the gun. ha ha. Thanks!

 **Guest:** Well, as you can see he did not get rejected TOO hard…just put off. And Yes, I think if she did end up yelling at him, he WOULD fall for her all the more. Ha ha. And your "blah, blah, honor, pride, compromise' thing just cracked me up! Grandma Dis has ARRIVED!

 **Guest:** Well, since I do post daily, it is a good thing you DO check, ha ha. Thanks for your kind words, I am happy that you 'can't wait for more'.

 **Guest:** You are very welcome for all the updates and I am happy you like my characters of Flinn and Sier. Of course Bina will be back – it would be wasteful to not have her pop back up later on after I spent all the time creating a character you all love to hate. Ha ha.

 **Mjean:** Yah...that head bump thing gets me every time. Such a dwarf guy thing to do.


	13. Chapter 13

.

 **Ok, I just HAD to share! I was asked this from a guest reviewer:** _"What is hard to understand is how you are able to update so frequently with spectacularly good, dare I say, fabulous chapters. And long chapters. Seriously, are you in locked in a room somewhere, just typing away? You're not in jail or something are you?"_ **I admit that I burst out laughing at reading that part!**

 **No, I am not incarcerated. I have a home, a husband and a job that all require my time and attention too. However, I have learned long ago that when I write a story, I need to finish it all first - or at least MOST of it - before I begin to post. That saves me from losing interest and abandoning it, prevents me from getting into a pickle when I want to go back and change things, and allows me to post at a speed that makes me happy. I began writing this tale back in November of 2015.**

 **I am currently working on chapter 28 and nearing the end of this story. Leaving me with 15 chapters stockpiled. So posting 5 a week is not a hardship. And while I do love all your suggestions and guesses on what will happen...I must apologize that I am unable to incorporate many of them in, due to the fact that most of the story is already written...in stone. ha ha.**

 **But keep them coming, I have been able to put in a _few_ of them and I just love hearing your ideas!**

 **Thanks for each and every treasured review!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **~X~**

* * *

Sier had only made it halfway to the bedroom door when it opened and out came an excited little dwarfling. Rushing towards her, he launched himself into her awaiting arms, his hair still mussed with sleep, but his eyes were wide and bright.

"Is it true?" he asked, placing his chubby little palms on either side of her face. "Are we really in Erebor where my adad lives?"

"Yes, it is true," Sier smiled. From where they stood, Flinn's back was towards Fili and Dis, leaving the lad unaware of their presence. And while she knew that the teary eyed dwarrowdam was anxious to be introduced to her grandson, Sier couldn't help but take a moment to tidy him up. Setting him down she tugged at his sleepshirt, doing her best to lay it straight before she set to work on his hair. "For goodness sake, just look at this mess," she laughed, working her fingers through his golden strands. "One would think you were raised by goblins."

"Oh, Ama," Flinn huffed, giving an exasperated sigh as he did his best to brush her fussy hands away from his head. "No one cares what my hair looks like."

"That is not true," came Fili's voice from behind, causing the little dwarrow to spin around with a look of pure joy on his face. The prince had risen from his seat and made his way over, just in time to be slammed into as Flinn wrapped his little arms around his father's legs. Reaching down and scooping him up, both sets of Durin blue eyes met. "From now on, it is _my_ duty to see that your hair is well taken care of, and very soon we will be having your naming ceremony, where you will receive your first braids and beads."

"Really?" Flinn asked, excitement reflecting in his face. "I can have braids just like you?" At this he reached out both hands to lightly tug at the twin plaits at his father's temples, fingering the intricate clasps at the ends. "Like these?"

"Yes, but not just those, you will one day earn your warrior's braid and several others as well…when you get older," Fili said, using his free hand to pull a few of his others forward as an example.

"When do I get these?" Flinn asked, wiggling his own upper lip as he reached up to play with the ones that hung on either side of Fili's mustache.

"Not for a while yet, I would imagine" his father laughed. "You still have some growing to do before you will have enough to braid there," he told him, tapping at his son's upper lip. Then, as if he suddenly remembered his mother was impatiently waiting to be introduced, Fili turned around so that Flinn could easily see her. "Flinn, I have someone very special for you to meet. This is _my_ amad, which would make her your Ugmil'amad. Would you like to say hello?"

Dis, who had been practically twitching with anticipation did her best to smile, though in truth she was close to bursting into tears. Just the sight of her firstborn holding his own child was almost too much for her. Her hands were shaking as she held them out, eager to touch the little dwarfling she already loved dearly.

"Hello, Flinn," she said, her voice catching slightly.

Flinn looked at the dwarrowdam for a few seconds and then over at his mother in a questioning manner. Yet when he received her nod of approval, it appeared that all his concerns faded. Wiggling to be let down, Fili placed him on his feet as the little dwarrow walked over to her.

"You look a lot like the king," Flinn announced, causing her to chuckle.

"I suppose I do," she nodded, her desperate fingers at last making contact with his cheek and hair as she stroked it lightly. "Thorin is my brother after all, so I would suspect we do share some similarities. Just like you and your adad look so much alike."

This announcement caused Flinn to beam with pride, craning his head to look up at his father, who was also wearing a proud smile.

"I'm going to grow up to be just like him!" he added with a toothy grin. "My ama says so."

"Well, she must be very smart indeed," Dis agreed, giving Sier a wink. "I really hope we can become good friends, Flinn. It has been a very long time since I have held a dwarfling in my arms…would you mind if I gave you a little hug?"

"I'm no baby any more…I'm very big now!" he announced, crossing his arms and sticking his lip out in a slight pout.

"Flinn…remember your manners," Sier warned, not wanting him to make a bad first impression with Fili's mother. Yet Dis just smiled and held up her hand, as if telling Sier it was perfectly all right.

"Yes, of course you are," Dis nodded, doing her best to hide her smile at Flinn's offended expression. "How foolish of me not to notice. And if it is all right with you, I think Ugmil'amad sounds far too formal…how about you call me N'anad instead? I think I would like that much better."

"All right…N'anad," he smiled, holding up his arms as he willingly offered her the hug she had requested.

In no time at all, the little dwarrow was not only engulfed in Dis' arms, but resting on her lap as well, the two laughing and talking, mostly over stories about Fili when he was a dwarfling - something that Flinn was only too happy to hear about.

"You have made my mother happier than I have seen her in a very long time," Fili whispered to Sier as the two stood back and just watched the tender scene. "She has endured many losses over the past century; a husband, a brother, her parents, her grandfather, and then lived in fear of losing Thorin, Kili and myself on our quest to reclaim Erebor. I think having Flinn in her life will be just the thing to help her heal."

"I am glad," Sier smiled, touched at how concerned Fili was being over his mother, a dam who appeared hard as nails to her. "Flinn does have a way of bringing out the sunshine whenever he is around."

"I am sure he gets that from you," Fili insisted, flashing her a winning smile.

Thankfully, there was another knock at the door, saving Sier from having to respond to his startling remark, as Fili went to see who it was. It turned out to be the breakfast he had ordered and soon all four of them were seated around the table, eating and talking, just like a real family.

.

.

They had just finished up when Thorin and Kili arrived, showing no signs of being surprised to find Fili and Dis already there.

"I knew you would not tarry once you heard the news, but even I did not expect you this soon, Sister," Thorin chuckled.

"If you had thought to send word ahead, I might not have been in Esgaroth at all," she replied, giving him a cold stare, obviously upset by his failure to alert them of their coming.

"We're just glad you are back, Amad," Kili spoke up, doing his best to sidetrack the conversation. Thorin and Dis' sibling arguments were well known in the mountain, and right now the youngest prince figured they did not have time for such things.

Apparently, both the king and his sister saw the wisdom of Kili's intervention, and silently agreed to let things lie. So, after kissing her younger son hello, and giving her brother a warm hug of forgiveness, they all sat down around the fireplace once more. Yet even Sier could tell that a measure of tension had settled over the room, leaving her feeling a bit unnerved. When Kili suddenly offered to take Flinn on a little tour of some of the royal chambers, including the ones that he and Fili currently shared, she immediately recognized this as a ploy to get the youngster out of the way so the adults could talk.

"Can I? Pleeeeeease, Ama?" Flinn begged, quite eager to go exploring.

"Well, first you will need to get dressed," she insisted, taking him by the hand as she led the bouncing lad towards the bedroom, informing Kili it would only take a few minutes.

Once she closed the door behind them, Fili was instantly on alert, looking over at Thorin in a questioning manner.

"Why the need to get Flinn out of the room…what is it you wish to discuss?" he asked, having read the situation the same as Sier.

"Isn't it obvious?" Thorin asked, taking on a kingly stance. "We cannot keep the child hidden for long, and only a great fool would not immediately identify him as _your_ offspring. And while the company can be trusted to keep your secret, I doubt the same can be said for the rest of Erebor. Thus we need to formulate a plan and come up with some way of explaining this whole situation which will not end up in the scandal we originally hoped to avoid."

"Your uncle is right," Dis nodded, having obviously been far too excited over the prospect of meeting her grandson to even think about the consequences of him being in Erebor. "There has to be a way to fix this where no one is looked down upon. I believe that Sier has already endured enough, and it would kill me to hear anyone speak out against that darling child."

"You need not worry about their reputation or mine," Fili announced, standing up and looking at them all with confidence. "Sier and I spoke last night and we both agreed that she will remain in Erebor."

"Well, that is a relief," Dis nodded. "Yet how will you be explaining the fact that her son is obviously yours as well?"

"Easy. I have asked Sier to become my wife," Fili informed them, quite matter of factly.

"You what?" Dis gasped. "Fili…what are you thinking? I…I don't know what to say."

"You do not have to say anything, Amad," he said, crossing his arms in a defensive gesture. "It is my decision and I alone will shoulder the consequences."

"But if you marry Sier…what will you do if you find your _one_?" Dis continued, not willing to be silent. "You can't condemn yourself, or Sier, to a loveless marriage."

"I have known all my life that, as a member of the royal house of Durin, I might be called upon to make certain concessions," Fili replied resolutely. "It is my duty to marry and produce an heir in order to carry on the family line, and with Sier as my wife…I will have accomplished both. She has already told me that she never plans to marry another, that she has devoted her life to caring for Flinn. And if _she_ is willing to make such a sacrifice, then who am I to do any less? Besides, I owe it to Sier to see that she is taken care of. If it had not been for me and my big mouth, we would not be discussing this at all."

"And there would be no Flinn either," Kili quickly pointed out, bringing the conversation to a screeching halt. "You can't go on blaming yourself forever Fili, not when none of this was your doing…but especially when you gained such a wonderful and unexpected gift in the process."

"Kili is right," Dis nodded. "We can never look back on what happened as something to regret, not if it has given us Flinn. And while I know you want to do the right thing, to see that Sier and your son are taken care of…must you do so at the expense of your own happiness? Throwing away any chance you may ever have to find your true love? And while I hardly know Sier, I am shocked that she would agree to such a thing as well."

"She hasn't," Fili replied almost dejectedly. "I did my best to convince her last night…but she refused to give me an answer. She said she needed to think about it."

"Well, apparently Sier is demonstrating more common sense than you appear to be!" Dis stated, feeling slightly vindicated.

"My mind is made up, Amad," Fili said in a firm voice. "I will not see my son mocked, scorned or displaced from his inheritance because of what that horrible Bina did five years ago. If I do not marry Sier, and claim Flinn as my legitimate child, that vile hag will have won – and I will not stand for that! I have told Sier that we will wed in secret, and then announce to the kingdom that due to threats against me five years ago, she had been sent away after our marriage for her protection. No one will question that Flinn is my heir, and we will go on as if everything had been planned from the beginning."

"And you think she will agree to this?" Kili asked, looking somewhat hopeful.

"I have given her every reason to do so…but I would never force her to comply," Fili admitted. "She has already had so much responsibility thrust upon her without her consent, I just wish to make things easier for her. To somehow try and repay her for the sacrifices she has made…and for allowing me to become a true father to Flinn."

"But, Fili, you know so little about her," Dis continued. "And I am not saying that she is not a fine dwarrowdam, her care and love for Flinn speaks volumes for her character, but you can't marry someone you have just met. Search your heart…do you not have misgivings?"

"I thought I would…truly I did," Fili admitted. "And yet, after the words were spoken, I felt a wave of peace wash over me…not fear. And last night, for the first time in so long, my dreams were not plagued with guilt. Instead, I dreamed of Sier…at our wedding. And it felt… _perfect_."

"You…you dreamed of _marrying_ Sier?" Dis gasped, covering her mouth with her hand as her face visibly paled.

"Yes, and even if she is not my _one_ …even if we never become more than just friends, I know in my heart that this is the right thing to do and nothing you can say will cause me to feel differently," Fili told her firmly. "I will make her see the wisdom in this, and we will do it for Flinn…for my son!" The golden prince stood there, realizing that he had at last silenced all objections from his mother…and yet, through it all, Thorin had not said a word. "You have been unusually quiet, Uncle. Has my decision displeased you?" Fili truly hoped not, for he had made up his mind and nothing, not even the command of his king, would sway him in this.

"I have remained silent because, after all I have heard, there is nothing left for me to say," the king under the mountain replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Do you mean that you agree with me?" Fili asked, somewhat flabbergasted at the idea.

"It would appear that you have given this a great deal of thought, planned things out, and come up with a viable solution to a situation that has perplexed me all the way back from Himros," Thorin admitted, a small smile of pride creeping across his lips. "A king is required to put the needs of his subjects before his own, to offer himself on their behalf. A parent should do no less for their children. Thus, by your choice, I see the makings of a true king and a devoted father in you, Fili…and I could not be more proud."

Fili's mouth fell open, having been bracing himself for an argument, yet this was quite the surprise. Thorin actually supported his plan…and he was proud of him? Fili did not know what to say.

Thankfully he was spared having to form words by the return of Sier and Flinn, now dressed and ready for his adventure. The little dwarrow bounded up to Kili, eagerly pulling on his hand in an effort to move him towards the door.

"Let's go, Uncle Kili!" he cried. "I wanna see Adad's swords and his armor and his helmet and his crown too!"

"Well, if we have all that to look at and inspect, we best hurry," Kili laughed, scooping the lad up in his arms amid squeals of glee. He then looked over at Sier, giving her a wink. "And I will make sure he is safe, no touching anything that could possibly cut, maim or decapitate him."

"I would greatly appreciate that," Sier laughed, though secretly she was relieved.

"What does de…de-cap-tate mean?" Flinn asked as they headed out the door. No one heard Kili's answer though, for by the time his laughter died down they were long gone.

.

.

Now that only adults remained in the room, Sier felt very much the center of attention and as they all took a seat, she fiddled with her hands nervously. Finally, Thorin cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Sier…you have proven yourself a very wise and brave dwarrowdam, both in the past and now. Your willingness to return to Erebor and make a new life for you and your son shows the love you possess for Flinn. I know that I speak for all my kin when I say that we are both honored, and in your debt for such an act." Here he paused and Sier could only wait for the ax to fall with his next words. "However…it would appear that Fili has given you yet another reason to step up and show your courage, one that would require not only a change in your life…but in your status as well. I believe you know of the decision I speak."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Sier nodded, daring to look up and catch the almost pleading look in Fili's eyes. "And while I do agree with your nephew that it would seem the most advantageous solution to our situation…I can't help but feel woefully inadequate to accept. When I agreed to come to Erebor, it was with the hope that I could remain as a seamstress, or in some other capacity of service. What Fili is offering is far too grand for the likes of me. I come from a simple family, with no connections or status, not at all the makings for a future queen. You have to see this as well."

"Nonsense!" Dis broke in, reaching over and taking Sier's hand in hers. "No one is ever born for such a thing, instead we choose to accept our role and train to be worthy. And if you think for one moment that any of us here care one hoot about your background, then you do not know us at all."

If Sier appeared shocked by the princess' words…Fili was twice as floored. What had happened to suddenly change his mother's mind? Had she not just moments ago been staunchly against his proposal to Sier? Could his own words have somehow swayed her decision…or had it been something else?

"Sier, no one will fault you for being afraid," Thorin spoke again, also a bit surprised to find his sister as his sudden ally. "Yet it boils down to this…if you wish to remain in Erebor with Flinn, a marriage is the only way to protect him, and you, from scandal and gossip. I may be king, but even I cannot command the silence of every tongue in Erebor…or in the other dwarf kingdoms. We believe it was Lord Colm and Bina's plan to discredit Fili, thus making him a prime target for her to force him into an unwanted alliance. If word should get out that he now has a son by a dam he is not wed to…her plan will have come to fruition, possibly leaving her as his only choice. Fili will need to marry eventually, be it now or later when he takes the throne, there is no way around it. It is my belief that you do not wish for Bina to triumph any more than we do, am I correct?"

"I would never do anything to aid her in such a wicked plan," Sier stated, anger for her former mistress blazing in her eyes.

"Then, will you accept my proposal?" Fili asked, his tone revealing the depth of his desire for her to agree. "I believe you know my mind on this and promises I made last night still stand. I realize it is a lot to ask…but I swear that you will never regret it if you do. I will see that both you and Flinn are well taken care of, and you will want for nothing till the end of your days. Please say yes."

"I would say that my son is in earnest," Dis assured her, once more reaching out to squeeze her hand encouragingly. "As a mother, it is our duty to see to the happiness of our children, and while I never thought I would encourage a marriage of convenience…I find myself compelled to condone this one. In my heart I truly think it is for the best. Best for Fili, for you…and for Flinn."

Sier turned her eyes to Fili for a long moment, almost getting herself lost in the depths of Durin Blue. Then her eyes moved to those of the king, as well as his sister, a dwarrowdam for which she had already formed a great deal of respect. It would appear that they all saw this as the only solution to retain the honor of the royal house. It would be a lie…well, most of it anyway, but a lie to cover up an even bigger betrayal seemed the lesser of the two evils. She would not let Fili be disgraced or forced into a union he would hate, not if she could help it - and there was nothing she wouldn't do to protect her son. So, in the end, there was only one answer she could give.

"Yes…I will accept," she nodded, feeling as if she might faint at any moment over the stress heaped upon her.

"Excellent, it is settled then!" Thorin said with a clap of his hands. "The marriage will take place this evening and tomorrow we will present you and Flinn to the kingdom." He then got an amused look on his face and added, "However, just because you are to become my niece-in-law, that does not excuse you from your other duty."

"My other duty?" Sier was perplexed and a bit mystified.

"That of finishing my new winter coat," Thorin pointed out with a wide grin. "I paid good money to have it made, and I am very anxious to see if those buttons do indeed match my crown."

"Of course, Your Majesty," Sier agreed, unable to hide her own smile as she gave a bow of her head. "I will not let you down."

"I never doubted you for a moment." Thorin assured her.

* * *

 **Well, there you have it. Thorin has spoken, they shall be wed...tonight!**

 **THAT should prove to be a very awkward (and fun for us) start of a marriage. What better way to get to know your husband than to live with him 24/7 and share a kid? ha ha, only in Fan Fiction...right?**

 **Did you like Dis and Flinn's meeting?**

 **And what do you think caused Dis to change her tune about the proposal? I wonder...**

 **Since I am not leaving you on a cliff hanger - I will be taking the weekend off, spending time adding a few more chapters to my stash and see you all again on Monday! Have a nice Saturday and Sunday.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Mjean:** As you probably read at the start of this chapter, no I am not in jail. ha ha. Do those in prison even have access to the internet? Yah, Dis got a bit emotional when she heard Sier named Flinn after her dead husband. And Fili will always be her first baby, and now he has a baby of his own, she is deeply moved. Glad this moment came in as a close second to the head bump with Fili earlier. I LIVE to know I am pulling out emotions from my readers. ha ha.


	14. Chapter 14

**.**

 **Yes, yes, I know it is not _technically_ Monday...but, I wrote TWO chapters this weekend to add to my stockpile, and I aim to celebrate by posting early. ha ha. **

**And I suppose it is Monday _someplace_ in the world right now!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 14**

 **~X~**

* * *

The rest of the day passed by as if in a whirlwind. There was a secret wedding to arrange and Fili's belongings to move - as well as what little Sier and Flinn had brought with them. It was decided that he would vacate the apartment he shared with Kili and move back into his previous royal chambers, the rooms being much more appropriate for him and his new family. When it was brought to her attention that they would indeed now be sharing quarters, Sier could not help but blanch slightly. Fili must have noticed, and was quick to explain his reasons.

"Once we have announced that my wife and son have returned to the mountain, all its inhabitants will naturally assume that we would begin to cohabitate," he told her. "In fact, even our son expects it of us…and we can't let him down, now can we?"

"I…I know you are right," she said with a nod and weak smile. "It just took me by surprise is all…things are happening so fast."

"I know, and I will do all I can to help you assimilate…I promise," Fili assured her. "Just hold on for a few more days and then things will calm down. Just remember to breathe, Sier," he teased, grateful that this brought a small grin to her lips.

.

.

Bofur had been assigned the duty of entertaining Flinn during all the preparations, taking the youngster to his cousin's workshop. There they built, carved and painted on every sort of toy one could imagine, much to the lad's delight. In the meantime, Thorin had barricaded himself in his study with Balin, ignoring all who had made petitions to speak with him upon his return, in favor of writing down in great detail what would need to be announced the following day. Dis had taken on the job of preparing Sier for her nuptials, helping the nervous dam rehearse the traditional vows, dress and arrange her hair with the expected marriage braid. Fili would be adding the finishing touch at the wedding, by capping off the plait with a clasp marked by the family of Durin. Flinn would receive similar beads the following day, marking them both as members of the royal family… _Fili's family._

"Don't look so nervous, my dear," Dis said in an encouraging voice. She stood behind Sier and stared over her shoulder at their reflections in the full length mirror. "Perhaps this is not the wedding you might have expected…but it is for the best. I promise."

"It is just that I never thought I would ever marry…at least not after Flinn was born," she muttered, fingering the marriage braid that hung from the left side of her temple once more. True, she had worn one for years as a ruse to fool any who might question Flinn's parentage…but this one seemed different. This one would be real! "I had given up on this dream a long time ago. It's just so very hard to accept that this is happening."

"I am willing to bet that you never expected a lot of this to happen to you…but it has," Dis said, giving her shoulders a firm squeeze. "And through it all, you have held up admirably, soldiering on bravely in the face of adversity. That is what is expected of a true queen…a role you will have no trouble filling when the time comes." She then gave the girl a big smile. "Yet it is not something you must concern yourself with for a good many years. My brother is known for his stubborn ways and I do not see him stepping down and turning the kingdom over to Fili for a very long time. He fought far too hard for his right to the throne and he will not be giving it up any time soon."

"I suppose that is a small relief," Sier laughed, knowing that Dis was doing her best to alleviate her worry.

"And while you do not know my son very well," she continued, turning the still worried Sier around so that they were now facing each other, "I can assure you that he is made of the finest mettle. He takes after his father in so many ways, not only in his appearance. He has my Flinn's strength of character, his lightheartedness, his conviction and most of all, his compassion. Not to sound prideful, seeing that I was the one to raise him, but any dwarrowdam would be most fortunate to call Fili her mate. I know he will do everything in his power to make you happy and live up to the expectations of a good husband. You have nothing to worry about, Sier. I promise." Leaning in, she gave her a warm embrace. "Now, it would appear that you are quite ready…perhaps I should pop over and see if Fili has managed to dress himself without missing a button or two in his haste. Can't have him looking disheveled on his wedding day, now can we?"

"Thank you, Lady Dis," Sier smiled as the older dwarrowdam headed for the door. "I truly appreciate all you have done for me."

"That's what family is for, dear." And with a final wink and a smile, she was gone.

.

.

Fili had spent hours moving his belongings back to his old quarters, as well as clearing out the little office he had mostly used for storage for Flinn's new bedroom. He had found it extremely enjoyable to see the small bed set in place, a wardrobe for his clothes and even a few decorations he thought the lad might appreciate adorning the walls. When it was finished, he and Kili stepped back, admiring their work.

"Never thought I would be helping you prepare a room for your child," Kili laughed. "It still seems so surreal."

"Tell me about it," Fili agreed, though the wide grin that was plastered across his face told his brother that it was something he thoroughly enjoyed. "I always knew I wanted a family… _someday._ But to suddenly have one, with a son no less…I just feel like I am bubbling over with joy."

"You look it too," Kili laughed, draping his arm over his brother's shoulder. "Hard for me to picture you as a dwarrow of responsibility though. Does this mean our days of childish pranks are over? That you must set a good example for Flinn and all?"

"Well…I suppose I will have to play the part of a respectable parent most of the time," he agreed, stroking his short beard in thought. "However, how is my son ever going to learn the fine art of tormenting his Uncle Kili if I do not show him some of my old tricks?"

"You mean that you would team up with him against me…your own brother?" Kili sounded shocked, though his face did not look it. "Well, if that is the case, perhaps I should go have a talk with Sier. As your future wife, perhaps she needs to know a few things about _you_ that only I can disclose."

"Oh, like what?" Fili asked, genuinely interested.

"Like how you're a slobby mess and never pick up your clothes," he began, slowly making his way towards the door.

"Me? You are the slob!" Fili argued.

"You are just as bad," Kili corrected. "She might also like to be warned about how your boots smell like the inside of an orc cave after a long march, or that you slurp your soup when you eat, and perhaps how you snore loud enough to wake the dead. But then again, I am sure she will find out that bit of information the first night you two share a room." He gave a sly grin at Fili as he opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. "So, Nadad, you better think twice before pranking me…because I have an endless amount of embarrassing information I would be only too happy to share in retaliation." And with a jaunty salute the younger prince shut the door behind him.

Fili was left standing there in shock. Not at the teasing threats his brother had laid out, but at the sudden realization which had struck him. Kili was right…Sier would come to learn all his bad habits, and while that was only mildly upsetting, what truly had him rattled was the fact that once they were married, they would be sharing a bedroom. Or at least that is what little Flinn would expect. The thought had not occurred to Fili, and he and Sier had not even discussed the idea. Would she object? The apartment only had the two rooms, besides the living quarters and the kitchen…was she expecting him to sleep out here on the sofa? Should he offer to do so? And what might happen if she did consent to sleeping in the same room with him…to sharing a bed…the same one where something had happened between them before!

Fili suddenly felt very flushed, and he could feel the blood drain from his face. No…he could not let such a thing take place again! He could not live with himself if he were to somehow lose control a second time. Granted, he had been drugged before, but since then he had experienced many dreams concerning that night, and what if in a deep sleep, lost in such a dream, he dared to act them out on the poor unsuspecting lass lying beside him? No! He would make sure _that_ did not happen!

Rushing to the door he jerked it open, his eyes quickly searching until they fell upon a young page walking down the hall.

"You!" he barked, getting the young dwarrow's attention. "Go find Oin, the healer, and bring him here…immediately!"

The prince's tone was such that it caused the lad to jump at his command, rushing off as quickly as his legs would carry him.

Fili went back inside and shut the door, running his fingers through his hair as he fought back that familiar feeling of dread and shame. By forcing his body to waken, and then taking away his free will in the matter, Bina had done more damage than she could probably realize. And while Oin's potion had been successful in alleviating the effects it had caused to his body…his mind had yet to heal. Still, Fili was determined that such a thing would never be repeated. He would not force himself upon Sier a second time, and he needed to find a way to guarantee that!

While he waited, Fili began to dress for the wedding, putting on his very best official garb. Normally he hated wearing such finery, being far more used to his every day leathers and comfortable tunic, yet this was one day he did not begrudge them. He was just slipping on his over shirt, bearing the crest of Durin, when there came a knock at the door. Assuming it was Oin at last, he rushed forward and yanked it open, his greeting already on his lips.

"It is about time you got here, you old…" but his next words died in the air as he saw that it was not Oin at all, but his mother.

"I certainly hope you were not talking about me," she chided, raising an eyebrow at him as she made her way inside, not even waiting to be invited. "You might be a grown dwarrow, but calling your mother _old_ will still earn you a stern reprimand."

"Of course I didn't mean you, Amad," Fili assured her, his cheeks turning a bit red as he shut the door behind her. "You are far from old, you are young, beautiful and in the prime of your life…and you know it."

"You're forgiven then," she smiled, patting his cheek. "But who were you expecting then?"

"No one," he lied, turning away as he walked over to his mirror, busying himself with his clothes in hopes that his mother would drop the subject. Thankfully she did, and was soon fussing over his outfit, forgetting all about her question.

"You look very handsome," she complimented him, once he had every article in place. "Sier will not be able to take her eyes off of you during the ceremony."

"If that is the case it will only be because she is staring at me with suspicion," he huffed. "The poor dam is being cornered into a marriage she does not want, after having given birth to my son…again, not of her choosing."

"Do you honestly think she regrets having Flinn?" Dis asked, knowing what his answer would be.

"No, of course not," Fili assured her. "But given the chance I am certain she would have wished to have him through much different circumstances. Now she is being tied to me and a marriage of conveniences, when I am sure she had once dreamed of falling in love."

"And what about you…you said you dreamed of her, of the two of you marrying. Right?" she pressed, watching him with hopeful eyes.

"Yes," he replied, suddenly getting a faraway look in his eyes. "She was radiant…smiling and appeared very happy. And when I put my bead in her hair, it felt…" There he stopped, coming out of his musings as he looked at his mother in embarrassment.

"It felt like what?" she prompted, desperate for his answer.

"It does not matter what it felt like," he said, brushing off the question as if the truth bothered him. "It was a dream, nothing more. Yet today we must both face reality and the fact that I will stop at nothing to make sure that she does not regret her decision today. I will make sure she is happy, Amad…I swear it!"

"I know you will, my heart," she smiled, her eyes turning a bit misty.

Another knock at the door had Fili's head spinning around, a look of worry coming to his face.

"Who could that be?" Dis asked, ignoring her son's discomfort and going to the door. When she opened it and found Oin standing there, her eyes narrowed slightly. "What are you doing here… _old friend_?" she asked, looking back over her shoulder at Fili questioningly.

"I…I asked him to come," he admitted, signaling the grey bearded healer to enter.

"Are you not well?" Dis questioned, now suddenly worried about her oldest.

"Physically I am fine," he assured her. "But mentally…I am not so sure." He then turned and looked at his dwarrow friend. "I was hoping that maybe I could get some more of that herbal mixture from you, Oin."

"You…you want him to give you the elixir that will _awaken_ you?" Dis gasped, taking a step back and placing her hand over her heart in shock.

"NO!" Fili all but yelled, mortified that his mother would think such a thing. "I am asking for the exact opposite! I want the potion that will keep me asleep…like stone."

"What? Why?" Dis was really confused now. "Why would you ask for such a thing?"

"Because, Amad," Fili moaned, unable to believe he was having this conversation with her, "I am afraid of what I might do. I fear that because of what happened in the past between her and I, that my body might…well, remember."

"And this would be a bad thing?" she asked. "You fear your body waking up on its own?"

"No, not on its own!" He began to pace back and forth, running his hands through his hair in frustration. "What if the potion I was given was not a onetime thing…what if it affected me mentally, and if I ever find Sier and I alone together…that I might...lose control and…"

"And what?" Dis begged to know.

"And attack her…take her against her will like some deranged animal…AGAIN!" Fili blurted out, rage and fear battling within him.

What Dis did next was something she had never expected to do in her life. She drew her hand back and slapped her son across his face…hard.

"I never want to hear you speak about yourself like that again! Do you hear me?" Dis roared, tears springing to her eyes, both from his hateful words, as well as the physical reprimand she had just delivered. "You are not some deranged animal, you are my son! And you have more integrity and honor than any dwarrow I have ever known. What was done to you and Sier was vile and hateful, but none of it was within your control to prevent." Her face then turned soft, and she stepped up, placing her hand gently over the spot she had just struck. "I love you, Fili, more than you will ever know, and it hurts me deeply to see you in such pain. But you can't spend the rest of your life hiding behind some potion…you need to stand on your own two feet and know that in your heart you would never do anything that would dishonor you or Sier…not while you have your wits about you."

Fili had been temporarily stunned by his mother's sudden and unexpected slap, for never in his life had he, or Kili, ever received more than a stern look from her. As children, that was all it took for them to immediately be repentant over whatever offense they had committed. Thorin might have cuffed them a time or two, as did Dwalin when they were goofing off and not paying attention to his instructions in weaponry, but _never_ their mother. Yet as he listened to her words, he began to see just how much his mental anguish over what happened must have affected her as well. He had been so caught up in his own misery that he had failed to see how it was hurting those around him, and suddenly he felt even worse. Both arms shot out and he pulled his mother into his embrace, burying his head in the crook of her shoulder like he used to do as a dwarfling.

"I am sorry, Ama," he all but sobbed. "I am so sorry, for everything."

"There, there, my little one," she soothed, stroking the back of his head as she did her best to comfort him. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I…I just didn't want to risk losing control again…never again!" he confessed, at last pulling back and allowing her to wipe away the few tears that had managed to escape.

"Fili, that will never happen," she told him firmly, then turned to look at the somewhat uncomfortable dwarf who stood silently nearby. "Tell him, Oin…tell him he has nothing to worry about."

The elderly healer cleared his throat and did his best to regain some of the composure he had lost at witnessing his friend and prince break down. He had known Fili still felt remorse over the incident, he had just not known to what extent.

"I am afraid that I am not familiar with all the effects such a potion might have on a dwarrow," he felt obligated to confess. "Yes, it woke him before he found his one, and when mixed with the sleeping draught he was given, it left him without the ability to control his actions. However, there is no evidence or anything that suggests that it would cause any lasting effects. As far as I can tell, Fili, you should only feel those urges again should you ever encounter your _one_."

"As far as you can tell?" Fili repeated, not trusting his words. Especially since on multiple occasions, after having one of his more vivid nightmares about that night, he had woke feeling very much…well, _not stone like_ at all. "So you admit there is still a chance that being in close proximity with Sier might stir up some latent urges…some ghost feelings, as it were?"

"There is also a chance that the sky could fall tomorrow or the rivers will dry up," Dis argued, throwing out a few unrealistic examples. "Fili, there are no guarantees in life. You must simply do the best you can and try not to go around borrowing trouble. You are a prince of Erebor, you have a family who loves you, a thoroughly delightful son, and a dwarrowdam of amazing strength who has agreed to be your wife. Just be happy. That has ever been my wish for you and Kili…to simply be happy."

Fili still felt unsure, he still harbored deep seeded fear and doubt…but his mother was right. He had lived with this oppressive guilt for far too long, guilt that Sier herself had absolved him of. He would never forgive Bina or stop hating what had been done to him… _to them_ , but the fact that he now had a son would never leave him to regret it. It was time to turn the page, start things off with Sier, and their marriage, on a good note. He would be happy! In fact, the more he thought about it…he was happy!

"You're right, Amad," he told her in a resolute voice. "Dwelling on the past accomplishes nothing. I have a future to think about, a son to love, and a wife I am determined to please. And that is just what I plan to do…starting with our wedding."

"That's the spirit," she smiled proudly, before turning a stern eye towards Oin. "And I never want to hear that you gave him any more potions, to wake him up or to put him to sleep, do you hear me? If my son is to feel anything, good or bad, it will be on his own. Understand?"

"Yes, my lady," he agreed, bowing deeply.

"Fine. Now, do you have the marriage bead?" she asked, knowing that Thorin had instructed both Fili and Kili to craft the necessary ornaments before he even began inviting dams to the mountain over five years ago.

"Yes, I do," he nodded, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the golden clasp that bore his insignia. "I regret that I did not have the chance to give her the courting bead and the engagement one as well…but I suppose this one is the most important."

"Indeed," Dis smiled knowingly. "It is the one that counts today. Now, we best hurry this along, we have a wedding to attend," she told them both, quickly returning to the confident and optimistic mother Fili knew and loved so dearly.

* * *

 **Looks like Mother Dis has talked some sense into her confused little boy. Now he can leave the guilt behind and get on with his marriage...right? Well, let's just hope. ha ha.**

 **And yes, the wedding is next, so dress nice and bring an appropriate gift (Dwarves like gold and shiny weapons...or an Arkenstone, if you happen to have one just lying around).**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Guest:** I am so glad you look forward to seeing my updates, trust me, I am just as tickled when I see everyone's reviews. And as of Sunday night, I now have 17 chapters stockpiled. ha ha.

 **Mjean:** Oh, no, I LOVED your jail joke, I read your review to my husband and he laughed as well. Even my mother found it funny when I shared it with her when she stopped by. And while I TRY to eek out a chapter or two during the week, things just seem far too busy to do anything seriously, so they mostly get written on the weekends.


	15. Chapter 15

**.**

 **I am just such a sucker for weddings...that here is another early chapter!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 15**

 **~X~**

* * *

The gathering for the wedding was small, with only a few dwarves in attendance, consisting of Fili's family and most of those from the original company. Bofur was still keeping Flinn entertained elsewhere with the help of his cousin, Bifur, and brother, Bombur - knowing that this impromptu wedding would need to be kept a secret from the child as well. As king, Thorin would preside over the ceremony, seeing that things were done right and legal.

When Sier was ushered into the ancient hall, lit all around with candles, she could feel her knees become weak and her hands began to tremble.

"Steady on, lassie," Balin whispered, giving her hand, that was supported on his arm, a comforting pat. "You can do this."

Sier just nodded, doing her best to remain brave. She was already convinced in her heart that this was the best thing for Flinn, as well as an extremely advantageous situation for her…yet it was Prince Fili that worried her. In essence he was sacrificing everything by going through with this, giving up his only chance to ever find his one, as well as a true queen. And should, by some miracle, the dam in question indeed cross his path, Fili would now be honor bound to ignore such an attraction and forfeit all possible happiness with her. Sier found that the idea caused both pity and resentment to flare up within her, pity over the fact that Fili would be grieved by this…yet suddenly resentful towards this unknown dwarrowdam who might seek to claim his heart. Not liking the way such feelings upset her, Sier quickly pushed them from her thoughts, not wishing to add any more of a burden on this already stressful situation. If this was what Fili said he wanted…then who was she to second guess him? Besides, they both had Flinn to think about, and as far as she was concerned, he was the most important consideration in all this.

Yet when she looked up and caught sight of Fili standing before Thorin, looking every inch the prince of all her childhood fantasies, every other thought was quickly brushed aside. If her legs had been weak before, they had completely turned to jelly now. He was truly magnificent, appearing strong and confident, with just the hint of a smile teasing at the edges of his lips, causing his twin braids to sway slightly. Suddenly she had the strangest desire to know if they would tickle her cheek if she dared to kiss him, leaving her both flushed with embarrassment as well as with a sense of longing.

 _What was wrong with her?_ These were not the thoughts a respectable dwarrowdam should be having towards a dwarf who was not her _one_! Fili was only going through with this out of honor and loyalty to their son. Nothing more. So it would be best that she not read too much into it, or get her hopes up in any way, lest they be dashed to pieces. She had made her peace with a life of solitude long ago, she was content, and that is how she needed to remain…at least in the office of love.

"Shall we begin?" Thorin asked, gesturing with his hand in an invitation for Sier to take her place beside Fili.

With a minimal amount of prodding by Balin, who escorted her up to the front of the room, she stood next to her soon to be husband. She kept her eyes lowered, not daring to look in the direction of his resplendent beauty. Fili, however, apparently had no such qualms, and leaned down so that his lips came perilously close to her ear, causing her to jump slightly.

"You look lovely," he told her, pulling her eyes to him against her will. "I could not have asked for a more stunning bride."

"Y-y-you look…very nice too," she stammered back, biting her tongue to keep from blurting out her true thoughts on the subject. She was saved from further embarrassment by Thorin, as he led off with a booming voice.

"Have those in attendance come here out of loyalty, honor and a willing heart?" he asked, looking down at the two standing before him, giving them both a warm smile.

"Aye," Fili replied, while Sier found she could only nod in agreement, her voice temporarily stolen from her.

This seemed to please Thorin well enough, for he then continued.

"And who stands for the bride?' he questioned, looking out at the group gathered around. "Who among you speaks for her character and recommend her to this dwarrow?"

It was a traditional question, one spoken at all dwarf weddings, and yet in Sier's case it was pointless. Normally it would be her father, or some male relative who would answer, yet for her, there was no one. With her cheeks turning red in embarrassment, she opened her mouth to speak, prepared to admit that she had no champion, when a voice cut her off from behind.

"That would be me," came Dwalin's deep and gruff tone, causing several to turn and look at him in shock – Sier not the least. "I will speak for the lass and challenge any who would dare to malign her character."

"And has the groom offered you, her champion, the proper compensation for Sier's hand?" Thorin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That he has not," Dwalin replied in a brusque manner, folding his arms over his chest as he eyed the blond prince.

"Only because you never declared yourself!" Fili spoke in his defense. "You never claimed rights as her champion…at least not that I knew of."

"Did I, or did I not, warn you that first night to mind yourself?" Dwalin asked. "I thought I made my intentions quite clear."

"Aye," Nori nodded, stepping forward with a sly grin on his face. "It was crystal clear to me."

"To me as well," added Gloin, followed by a nod from Oin. Poor little Ori and his older brother Dori just looked on with confused stares. Balin said nothing, having not been in the room at the time, yet the grin on his face showed his approval.

"Then name your bride price, Dwalin," Thorin commanded, still looking somewhat amused by the gaping look of shock on both his nephew and his intended.

"It is customary to relinquish a fine dwarrowdam for no less than two hundred pieces of gold," Dwalin informed the group. "Yet I ascertain her worth to be more in the range of five hundred. Will any here protest?"

Not a dwarf spoke, most in fact nodding in full agreement. However, here is where Sier finally found her voice.

"Mister Dwalin, I…I am not worth such a price!" she argued. "You cannot expect Fili to pay that much."

"Does he refuse my sum?" Dwalin barked, looking from Sier over to Fili, his eyes narrowing in anger as if it were the prince who had spoken and not her. "If he is not willing to pay what I am asking for the right to your hand, then he is not worthy of it."

"No! I will pay!" Fili called out in protest. He then turned to Dwalin, placed his fisted hand over his heart and bowed low before him. "I, Fili, son of Flinn, do accept the price you are asking for the hand of Sier. However, since I brought no gold with me, are you willing to accept my word that I will pay you before the day is out, and allow the ceremony to continue?"

There was a long pause as Dwalin seemed to be thinking it over, but at last he nodded his head in approval.

"Aye, that I will, laddie," he agreed. "Yet only because I know you to be a dwarf of your word, and I don't think you would dare attempt to cheat me." He then leaned in a bit, his eyes narrowing as his hand reached down to finger a blade at his belt. "Besides…I know where you live."

This caused a bit of laughter to filter through the group, extending even to the groom and the king. Sier was still in shock, mostly over the idea that the fierce warrior would consent to stand up for her in this way. Yes, he had promised that his ax would be at her disposal, but in performing this sacred duty, he was more or less claiming her as family. The gesture brought tears to her eyes as she looked over at the tattooed captain of the guard, not knowing how to express her gratitude and appreciation. Dwalin apparently needed, nor desired, any such words, and gave her a simple nod of his head as he waved his hand for the proceedings to continue.

"Now that the bride price has been settled, we shall move on to the vows," Thorin instructed, turning to Fili first. "Will you, Fili, son of Flinn, son of Durin and heir to the kingdom of Erebor, claim this dwarrowdam as your mate and companion for the remainder of your days? Will you protect her, show her honor, and take on the role of her champion in all things?"

"I accept, and hereby swear to do so," Fili responded, looking down into Sier's eyes, showing no hesitation as he spoke.

"And will you, Sier, ward of Lord Dwalin, son of Fundin, accept this dwarrow as your mate and companion for the remainder of your days? Will you care for him, show him honor, and take on the role of his comforter in all things?"

"I…I accept and hereby swear to do so," she whispered, still feeling as if she were lost in the deep blue pools of Fili's eyes.

"Fili, do you have a token to give to your wife?" the king asked, breaking the two out of their daze.

"Yes," Fili nodded, reaching into his pocket and taking out the little metal clasp, an exact duplicate to the ones he wore in his own hair. He reached up and took hold of her neatly done marriage braid than hung from her left temple, securing the token at the end, thus officially marking her as his wife.

"It is my happy pleasure to announce that the two of you are bound together by heart, mind and body. Fili, I give you your wife. Sier, I present to you your husband. Let it be written in the ancient scrolls of our line that a new daughter of Durin has been accepted."

At the final pronouncement, there rose a cheer throughout the room, followed by a number of hearty handshakes, warm hugs and several tears shed by Dis…and Ori. Sier had wondered just how she was going to feel after it was all over…nervous, afraid, faint? And yet, as she accepted the warm embraces given to her by those present, she could only feel an overwhelming sense of happiness. She had done the right thing, securing a future for her son - how could she feel anything less?

.

.

A private reception had been planned, where little Flinn and his three conspiratorial babysitters were invited to join in, keeping the reason behind the occasion a closely guarded secret from the lad. Bofur, Bombur and Bifur were sorry to have missed the ceremony, especially when they were informed of Dwalin's unexpected, yet highly entertaining, declaration as champion of the bride. Bombur and Gloin's wives were invited to attend as well, along with their assorted children, giving little Flinn an array of new playmates he was only too happy to greet. Food was served and the ale ran free, as boisterous laughter and happy talk reigned on high. Sier was quickly cornered by the two dwarrowdams, both eager to meet the newest member of their tightly knit group, while Fili was swept away to the other side of the room as toasts were made and mugs were drained. Everyone seemed to be having a fine time, eager to celebrate such an auspicious occasion.

"Do not worry," Ilin, Bombur's willowy, blond haired wife said, leaning in so that her voice would not carry. "Your secret is safe with us. Your situation is well known to those of Thorin's company and we would never give you away."

"Yes," agreed Dena, the robust, chestnut-haired wife of proud Gloin. "We are just so happy to have another female in our group. We were beginning to think that none of the rest were ever going to sit up and take notice of a dam!"

"And darling Flinn will fit in just perfectly with my brood," Ilin smiled, looking over to where the new little prince was playing with a young dwarrow twice his size, and two ginger haired lasses. "And you know, out of all the company, our family is the only one not related in some way to the line of Durin…so you know what that means."

"Don't you think it is a bit early to be pushing a love match, Ilin?" Dis asked, coming to sit down amongst the group, handing Sier a glass of wine. "If you want to ply your trade as matchmaker, work your magic on Kili next."

"As if I would ever attempt _that_ hopeless cause," the merry faced dwarrowdam laughed. "Your youngest is far too flighty to be thinking of settling down just yet. Far too many dams have caught his eye, but none have yet been successful in holding it. He will make a fine husband…someday, just not any time soon."

"And why must you be greedy, Dis?" Dena laughed. "You just got yourself a new daughter-in-law, let the rest of us have a chance. I cannot wait for Gimli to find himself a bride, for I am just itching to be called an Ugmil'amad!" She then looked over at her husband and son, standing side by side, both wearing the exact same stoic expression that labeled them as family.

"I do have to say, it is a rather nice feeling," Dis nodded, reaching over and taking Sier's hand and giving it a squeeze. "And it is all thanks to this little jewel, right here."

Sier could not help but blush at her mother-in-law's kind words, and busied herself by sipping at the wine to avoid speaking. Yet over the rim of her glass, her eyes found and locked with Fili's, who was in turn staring directly at her from where he stood by the fireplace. A warm smile crossed his lips as he raised his mug in a sign of admiration for his new bride. Sier could feel her stomach do little flip flops as she realized that for the rest of her life, she would have the privilege of not only being named _his_ wife…but have the pleasure of seeing that smile as well. It was all rather overwhelming.

.

.

As the evening went on, the party was intruded upon by the appearance of two members of the royal guard, one of them bearing a stone chest which was presented to Fili. Setting his mug down, he accepted it with a nod, dismissing them back to their duties, before approaching Dwalin and setting the mysterious container on a small table. Immediately the attention of everyone, except the four children playing in the corner, turned towards the prince and the captain of the guard. Dis, understanding what was about to happen, took hold of Sier's hand and led her over to stand beside them.

"Dwalin," Fili addressed his old friend and mentor, using his official princely voice. "As per your instructions, I hereby offer you the agreed upon price for the bride I have chosen. Do you… _belatedly,_ accept my suit for her hand?" He then opened the chest, showing to all the five hundred shiny gold pieces as payment.

"Aye, laddie, I do," Dwalin nodded, holding out his hand and shaking Fili's firmly. "And in turn, I do officially relinquish all claims upon the lass…yet never think for one moment that I will not hold you to your promise to take good care of her…and little Flinn."

"You have my word," Fili nodded solemnly, placing his hand over his heart in assurance of his vow.

Dwalin then turned to Sier, giving her one of his very rare heartfelt smiles.

"Well, lass, for good or ill, you are his now, fair and legal," he told her. "And while you will now have his sword to protect ya, never forget that my ax is still at your service."

Once more, deeply touched by the stalwart captain's kindness, Sier stepped forward and raising up on tiptoe, she kissed his scruffy cheek.

"I am deeply moved, Mister Dwalin," she whispered. "I don't know how to thank you."

"I think you just did," Balin laughed, noting the way his brother's face had turned beet red. He then turned to Fili and added, "I would watch your back, lad, else Dwalin might decide to reclaim your bride for himself…the hard way!"

This of course caused everyone to burst forth with laughter, even Dwalin and Fili, as they once again shook hands as others slapped them on the back at the merry jest.

.

.

The party carried on for another hour, but soon the little ones were beginning to yawn, and at least one of Bombur's daughters had crawled up on Ilin's lap and fallen asleep, announcing that it was time to call it a night. Scooping up his other daughter, and herding his son out the door, Bombur and his wife waved goodnight. They were soon followed by Dori and Ori, both apparently ready for some sleep as well. Kili, noticing that the ale had become scarce, suggested that they continue the party down in the wine cellar, to which Nori, Bofur and Dwalin heartily agreed. So with one final congratulatory hug to his older brother, as well as a shy and awkward one for his new sister, the young prince led the other dwarrow out the door in search of more libations.

"Not going to join them, Thorin?" Balin asked, noticing that the king had remained behind.

"Apparently, just like you, I am getting far too old… _or wise_ , to be caught drinking late into the night," Thorin laughed. "Besides, I have an announcement to make to the kingdom tomorrow, as well as a naming ceremony I must preside over." He then reached down to pick up Flinn, who had wandered over to the group of adults once the other dwarflings had departed. "At that time, you will be introduced as a royal heir of Erebor, the son of my eldest sister-son."

"Will I get a crown, King Thorin?" Flinn asked, excitement showing in his sleepy eyes.

"Not just yet," he laughed. "But you will get a bead that marks you as from the line of Durin. And since we _are_ family, little Flinn, I think it would be all right for you to call me uncle from now on, just like you do Kili."

"Really?" Flinn seemed shocked by this news and turned to look at his father for reassurance. When Fili nodded his consent, the lad looked back at the majestic king with a big grin. "All right…Uncle Thorin!"

.

.

Flinn bent Fili and Sier's ear the entire way back to their new chambers that night, telling them about Bombur's children and all the fun he had with them.

"Bram is older than me, but really nice and he knows a lot of different games and stories and said he can show me where his father hides all the sweets in the kitchen," Flinn stated, all in one breath. "Tam is older too, but she is really funny, and she can make great silly faces and she didn't cry or anything when Bram won the game, but she did say he cheated. Tae is still kind of little and she don't talk a lot. She did squeal real loud though when Bram took her game piece and wouldn't give it back…then she bit him. I don't think I ever want her to get mad at me!"

"No, I would think not," Fili laughed, moving the lad from one arm to the other as he reached out to grab the handle on the door to their apartment. Swinging it open he stood back and allowed Sier to go in first, noting how hesitant she seemed. He knew what it was that he feared might be the outcome of this night, but it suddenly shamed him that he had not given much thought to _her_ concerns. Surely she knew he would not press her for anything, much less any intimate relations, but still, they would be confined to private quarters for the first time, and that alone would be enough to set her on edge. They really knew so little about each other, and while they had the rest of their lives to learn such things…tonight might be a bit awkward to say the least. Once she had moved through the doorway, Fili followed, still carrying Flinn as he turned to shut the door behind them. He then looked down at Sier, trying to suppress his own doubts while doing all he could to quell any that might be welling up within her. "Welcome home, my lady wife."

* * *

 **And so it begins...awkward! But Flinn is an excellent buffer, so I think they will survive...I hope.**

 **So what did you think of the wedding? The vows? Dwalin playing her champion? And by how much gold he extorted out of Fili for her hand? I just love that sly dwarf.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Guest:** Was that a pun when you told Fili to "wake up" and realize she is his one? ha ha. Again, no promises as to if and when or what any further children will be, but hey, never hurts to ask! And since I am only a few chapters away from being done with the story, there is not much I can do to change it now. but I LOVED your vision of Thorin with the baby in court...that made me LAUGH! As for a few of the other things you said... _stop being so darn smart_! ha ha


	16. Chapter 16

.

 **Ok, this is just a bonus chapter...for NO REASON WHATSOEVER.**

 **Just because I wanted to!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 16**

 **~X~**

* * *

Sier had thought about this moment most of the day, but still she felt unprepared for the wave of intimacy that seemed to come with Fili's words. _Home…wife._ Yes, this was her home now, where she would be sharing her life with her family…a family that consisted of three. She was not afraid, not in the true sense of the word, but nervous, unsure and certainly not ready to play the role of a wife and princess. Yet what had Dis said? _We choose to accept and then train to fulfill the position._ Sier was not afraid of hard work, and she was willing to put in the time and effort it would require to become what was needed. After all, she had known nothing about being a mother until the moment it was thrust upon her, and she never regretted _that_ for a second. This would simply be another part she would have to play, an assignment she would need to step up to. And she was determined to do so in a way that would make Fili proud, refusing to do anything that might embarrass him or make him feel uncomfortable in the process.

Thankfully, Flinn was far too excited about his new home to remain silent, and soon he was dragging Fili and her around by the hand as they inspected every nook and cranny of the apartment. The kitchen especially excited Sier, looking forward to baking and cooking meals for her family in the cozy little room. Flinn had squealed with joy when he saw his own room, bouncing up and down on the bed a few times, before he ran around to investigate everything he saw. Sier couldn't help but smile as she caught Fili's look of pride over his son's approval of his room.

"It's all mine?" he asked, zooming to the other side of the room once more to look inside his wardrobe.

"All yours," Fili nodded. "Though once you are settled, we will need to see about getting you more clothes and perhaps a few toys as well. And I made sure to find a large enough bed so that you can grow into it without having to switch out for many years to come."

"But…where will you and Ama sleep?" Flinn asked, turning around in a circle as if searching for another bed.

"In our own room, of course," Fili answered, looking down at the confused face of his son. "This room is yours…your ama and I will have our own."

"Oh," he muttered, looking at his big bed for a moment and then back at his parents with a worried expression. "But…but what if Ama gets lonely or scared? She…she's never had to sleep without me."

Fili turned and gave Sier a sympathetic look, knowing that it was not truly his mother that Flinn was worried about…but himself. It had not occurred to him that his son might not be ready to branch out and occupy a room of his own just yet. Still, now was as good a time as any to try.

"Flinn," Fili began, bending down so that he could look the lad in the eye. "Our room is just across the way, and though it is now my job to make sure you and your Amad do not get scared or lonely, no one will think badly if she needs to come snuggle with you once in a while. Although," he added, acting as if the idea had just occurred to him, "…the bed in _our_ room is quite a bit larger, so maybe it would be best if you came in and kept her company there…yes?"

"You…you think so? Just to make sure she won't cry or anything?" Flinn asked hopefully.

"I think it is a perfect idea," Fili grinned. "Especially since I never want to see your mother sad…or you for that matter. However, how about we start out seeing if your ama can try and sleep without you tonight. It might be a really fun adventure to try something new, don't you think? And I know that you are very brave and love adventures, right?"

"I…I am brave…sometimes," Flinn admitted, sticking out his chin as he tried to appear strong. "I could try it…but if Ama gets scared, I will have to come and protect her."

"Of course you will," the dwarrow prince nodded solemnly. "Now, come and let me show you where our room is so you can find it easily if you need to…I mean if _she_ needs you to." And taking Flinn by the hand he led him out of his room and towards the other door not far away.

Sier followed, but she could not get over how kind and understanding Fili was being. He had worked very hard to provide Flinn with a room that any little dwarrow would be proud of, yet he was still willing to let him come sleep with them if he got scared. Having to share a home with Omer, Maywen and their children, had only afforded them the one room to share. And while it had never occurred to her before, she now realized that Flinn had never had to sleep alone in all his young life.

"See, here is our room," Fili announced, pushing open the door to their bedchambers. "Not far away at all, don't you think?"

"Uh-hu," Flinn nodded, looking at the room and then back across the way to his own door, as if measuring the distance in his mind. "And you are right, Adad…your bed is a _lot_ bigger."

Sier, who had been watching her son until this point, looked up at his comment, focusing on the large item in the middle of the room. _The Bed._ She could not help but wonder if this was the very same bed that…that… No! She would not even think about such things. It did not matter anyway, for she remembered none of it, something she thanked the Vallar for on many occasions…and even more so right now. She felt her cheeks turn pink at the thought of even having to look at Fili and remember what they had done. Knowing it happened was quite enough…she did not need to be constantly reminded of the details.

"So as you can see, there will be plenty of room if your ama needs you," Fili continued. "Now, let's get you ready for bed, and I will tell you a story about how Kili, your uncle Thorin, and I, all rode down a river in wine barrels?"

"You did?" Flinn's interest was instantly piqued, and he seemed to forget all about the worry of sleeping alone in his room. "Was it fun?"

"Well, if we had not been trying to escape from an elf dungeon at the time, it might have been a lot _more_ enjoyable," Fili mused. "However…I suppose it was _exciting_."

.

.

The next hour was spent getting the little dwarrow into his night clothes, caring for his hygiene, and tucking him into bed. Fili drew out the story with amazing detail, making it last until the lad's eyes were drooping closed and he drifted off to sleep. Sier had sat in a chair by the wall, listening almost as intently as Flinn, for Fili was a very engaging storyteller. She could tell that he had left a great deal out, and having heard some of the tales herself from Thorin and his company on their journey from Himros, she knew that the ride down the river had been anything but lazy. Still, Sier was grateful that Fili had picked a story that would not add to any bad dreams, especially since this would be her baby's first night alone.

As the two slipped out of the room, leaving a lantern burning low for comfort, and keeping the door opened a crack, they exchanged a look of relief over Flinn going down so easily.

"Your barrel story really did the trick," Sier whispered.

Fili chuckled, thinking back to how many times he was sure he would have drowned on that wild rapid ride, dodging rocks and waterfalls, while trying to keep his barrel upright. What that foolish little Hobbit had been thinking was beyond him…though he had to give Bilbo credit, for it did work. As he pulled his mind from the past, Fili noticed that Sier seemed a bit uncomfortable, standing there with her arms wrapped around her middle, looking as if she was not quite sure what to do next. In all truth, neither did he, but someone had to take control of the situation…and he _was_ now the husband.

 _Husband_ …the very idea gave him the shivers. Was he ready? Could he fulfill the duties that came with such a title? He knew he wanted to try, both for Flinn and Sier. They were his family now, and he had sworn that he would not let them down.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, desperately thinking of something to say. "Thirsty perhaps?"

"No, I am fine," she assured him, having had more than her fill of both food and drink at the party.

"Well…then, would you prefer to retire?" It was what Fili would have called a loaded question, knowing that on one side it was very innocent, while on the other it could be taken a hundred different ways. Of course she had no reason to worry about the two of them sharing a room, figuring that since they were not a destined pair, there was no chance of him ever accosting her again. Yet in his heart, Fili still feared this with a sickening dread. Not because he found Sier in any way objectionable…quite the contrary. Yet only he knew about the dreams, the visions he was plagued with, and the fear that the one time experience might somehow repeat itself against his will. Oh, if only his mother had allowed Oin to give him more of those herbs…then he would be assured that nothing could possibly happen.

"I…I suppose we should," Sier answered nervously. "It has been a long day, and with the ceremony tomorrow, it would be wise to get our rest."

"Agreed," Fili nodded, taking a few moments to douse the lights and make sure the door was locked tight. Of course there were guards posted in the hallway that led to the royal sleeping chambers, something that had been put in place five years ago, but Fili was not taking any chances. He then pushed open the door to their shared room and waited until Sier moved to step inside. "I had your belongings unpacked and placed in the wardrobe for you," he told her, gesturing towards the large piece of furniture in the corner of the room. "The washroom is through there."

Sier nodded her appreciation, and after gathering her needed things, she disappeared into the adjoining room, leaving Fili all alone in his old room. He had not been back to these quarters in a very long time, having moved in with Kili soon after Sier had disappeared, and he had never once slept in this bed since that fateful night. He just couldn't. Not with the realization of what he had done upon the very mattress that now stared at him accusingly. Yet now…tonight, he would share it once again with the only dwarrowdam he had ever touched in an intimate fashion…and it frightened him to death!

Stripping off his clothes he quickly changed into a light pair of linen pants and nightshirt, neatly hanging up his other items so as not to give Sier the impression that he was as much of a slob as Kili had said. Then, staring at the bed once more, he gave his head a sad shake and quickly settled upon a plan that would hopefully ease both their minds.

.

.

Sier had taken more time than usual to get ready for bed, doing everything with an unhurried slowness that ate up a few extra minutes. But once she had no further excuse, she quietly opened the door and stepped out into the room once more. She had half expected to see Fili in bed already, waiting patiently for her to join him before dousing the lights and going to sleep. Yet what she saw instead, surprised and confused her. There was Fili, standing on the opposite side of the bed, making himself a place to sleep… _on the floor!_

"What are you doing?" she questioned, stepping forward so that she could get a better look.

"I…I am making my bed here," he said, the sound of his explanation even sounding lame to his own ears.

"But why?" Sier pressed.

"Sier…" Fili began, giving a heavy sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck, desperately searching for a reasonable way to make her understand. "I know that as of two days ago, the idea of being married, especially to me, was completely foreign to you. As you pointed out, we hardly know each other, and simply saying a few vows today did not automatically fix that. I am glad we got married, I am happy to call you my wife, and I would think it is more than obvious how delighted I am to be Flinn's father. But I do not wish to make _you_ feel uncomfortable by pressuring you into such an intimate situation as sharing a bed before you are ready." He knew there was more to it than just that, but the last thing he wanted to do was tell her about his own fears.

"But Fili…this is your bed!" she argued, gesturing to the large, soft looking piece of furniture that stood between them. "If anyone should be sleeping on the floor, it would be me."

"No, I would never allow such a thing!" Fili stated firmly, yet then his shoulders slumped and he looked away. "I swore today that I would look after you in all ways, and until we are more comfortable around each other…I think it best that we not push things too quickly. I will be fine sleeping on the floor, I assure you, after all, I slept under far worse conditions than this on our journey. And this time I get an actual pillow," he added jokingly, holding up the fluffy object in his hand before tossing it on the blankets he had already laid down.

"I…I understand," she nodded. "And I thank you for thinking of my feelings on the matter as well. It shows your fine character…something that I have seen you display many times with Flinn and the others – especially with Dwalin today."

At the mention of his old mentor, Fili's face instantly changed from somber to amused.

"Yes, he did rather shock me there by placing himself in the role as your protector," he laughed, sitting down on the side of the bed. "You know, I honestly believe that if I had not requisitioned the gold right away, like I promised, he would be pounding on our door right now, demanding I either pay up or return you to his care."

"I never expected him to do such a thing," Sier told him as she too sat down on the opposite side of the bed, leaning back against the headboard. "And when he requested so high an amount…I really am sorry for costing you so much."

"Sier…I would have paid three times that, and Dwalin knew it," Fili told her solemnly. "Being able to call you and Flinn my family is worth more to me than all the gold in Erebor." He then got a sly grin on his face as he added, "Besides, one fourteenth of the mountain's treasure is rightfully mine – it says so in the contract we all signed when we joined the quest. But do you honestly think that five hundred gold pieces was a hardship for me…or that Dwalin even bothered to count it before tossing it in with his own wealth?"

"I guess it keeps slipping my mind that you are a prince," she laughed, realizing how the money had meant nothing, it simply having been done to fulfill tradition.

"I am just glad he did not ask for a herd of goats or a couple of cows," Fili said, looking aghast. "Where in Middle Earth would I have managed to find those on such short notice?"

The laughter that followed did much to ease the tension and soon they both felt comfortable enough to retire for the night. Sier on the far side, snuggled under the warm covers, with Fili lying on his back, looking up at the ceiling from the floor. It was dark in the room, save for the small flicker from the slowly dying fireplace, but the silence did little to help Sier sleep. Her mind was still full of thoughts, of questions, and of things she did not dare share with the dwarrow who was now her husband. Maybe in time she would feel at ease in his presence, but for now, she could not help but sense that there was still an amount of unresolved tension between them. And before she could even think of shutting her eyes, at least one thing needed to be addressed.

"Fili…are you asleep?" she whispered out into the silence, not wishing to wake him if he was.

"No," came an almost instantaneous reply, his non-drowsy tone assuring her that he spoke the truth.

"May I ask you something?"

"Of course," he answered. "Anything."

"I was wondering…I mean…do you remember anything from that night?" She was grateful for the darkness, for she was certain her face had turned six shades of red at the question, but she needed to know.

"I…" Fili felt his body tense at her inquiry, not at all sure how to answer that. He had no _true_ memories, but the dreams that had plagued him had been far too real not to contain a small measure of fact. Still, he was hesitant to admit this, not wishing to frighten her. "Do you?" He knew it was a dirty trick to turn the tables on her, but Fili decided if he knew her mind first, it would help him to answer.

"No, nothing. The last thing I remember was Bina and her father entering my room after I had just eaten dinner. Everything grew foggy after that, and the next thing I recall is waking up in the infirmary," she told him, having spent the last five years unable to regain any memory of that night. "In fact, until I found out that I was with child, I had almost convinced myself that it never happened at all."

"I…I do not remember anything either…at least not specifically," he said, silently chiding himself for only telling the partial truth. Yet did vague dreams and little snippets of what may, or may not, be fact truly count? "But now that you are back, Bina and her father can be held accountable for her actions," Fili growled, still enraged at the harpy's manipulative scheme.

"Fili…no!" she gasped, rolling over and scooting across the bed until she could see over the side, just making out his face in the dark. "If we were to do anything, make any accusations against them, wouldn't that only bring the truth to light, thus hurting our son in the process? We can't risk it…not with Flinn's future at stake. Wouldn't it be best to just forget it all, and move on?" Sier asked, not liking the idea of having to deal with those vile creatures again. "Must we dredge up old wounds?"

"I…I suppose I can see your point," Fili said with a heavy sigh, lacing his fingers together and placing them behind his head as he looked up at her. "And I promise not to do anything without speaking to you first…but it boils my blood to think of her getting away with such villainy. She should be made to pay!"

"Well, in some ways she is," Sier stated. "She is an unhappy, selfish, spoiled dam, who will never know joy or love. While you and I have a wonderful little dwarrow, who loves us both very much. What better way to punish her, than to enjoy what we have and live our lives free of the souring effects of her hate?"

There was silence between them for a few moments, with Sier holding her breath as she waited for Fili to answer.

"You amaze me," Fili finally whispered, the awe in his voice shining through. "How can you demonstrate such forgiveness, when I might never be able to overlook her treachery?"

"Just spend more time with Flinn, and you would be amazed at what you find yourself capable of," she suggested.

"Thank you," he smiled. "I think that is a prescription I will be only too happy to comply with."

Pleased that they had reached an understanding on the subject, at least for now, Sier rolled back over into her place on the other side of the bed. There she lay, on her back as well, staring up at the ceiling, just like Fili. They were quiet for a long time once more, but it was obvious to both that neither one had yet found sleep.

"Fili?" he again heard her call from the darkness.

"Yes?"

"What you told Flinn was right," she began, nervously playing with the blanket's edge as she spoke. "This bed _is_ very large. And if you were to…share it with me, I don't believe it would make me feel terribly uncomfortable."

"Oh?" Fili asked with a quirk of his eyebrow, that being all he could think to say in response.

"And I was thinking…if Flinn did come in tonight, wouldn't he be confused to find you sleeping on the floor?" she added, playing on his love for his son to help convince him. "Unless it would make _you_ feel awkward…I wouldn't want to pressure you one way or the other. I just thought that…"

"No," Fili broke in, hating to hear the uncertainty in her voice. "I…I guess it would be fine. I mean…just as long as _you_ are all right with it."

"It was my idea…remember?" she giggled, finding it humorous how they were both dancing around each other's feelings.

"Yes…right," he mumbled.

There were a few tense moments of silence, followed by the sound of Fili rising to his feet, and then the gentle dip of the bed as he slowly climbed in, keeping himself on the very edge. Once the covers had stopped moving and quiet once more reigned within the room, Sier gave a small smile of triumph and turned onto her side, facing away from him.

"Good night, Fili," she whispered.

"Good night, Sier."

* * *

 **Shhhhhh, lets leave the unsuspecting love birds to sleep now...shall we?**

 **That is, if you THINK they are going to sleep, ha ha.**

 **Was Fili a good daddy to say Flinn could come in and sleep with them if 'Sier' got scared? Or for making his bed on the floor first? How did you like their converstation?**

 **What do you think will happen next?**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

Ummmm, there are none!? Where did all my lovely guest reviewers go? Granted, I did update this one pretty fast, but I do hope you will all be back next time!


	17. Chapter 17

.

 **This is not a bonus chapter...this one is a scheduled chapter. This morning's posting was a free and clear bonus for you all.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 17**

 **~X~**

* * *

Fili lay there in the dark long after he knew Sier had fallen asleep, not even daring to shut his own eyes. He had only climbed into the bed at her behest, still dreading what he might do should he dare to give way to slumber. Had she been privy to his fears, she would not be sleeping so peacefully, he would wager. So he remained awake, kept his vigil, and did not dare allow unconsciousness to take him.

It might have been an hour…perhaps two, when he heard the door to the bedroom quietly open, a faint light from the other chamber illuminating the entryway. Fili's body tensed, and he sat up straight in bed, seconds away from bounding forth to take up arms, when a little voice in the dark stopped him cold.

"Ama?" the call was followed by a soft sniffling sound, one that immediately tugged at Fili's heart.

"Flinn?" Sier answered, instantly awakened by the voice of her son.

"Can…can I come and sleep with you…please?" he asked, his tiny form silhouetted against the light.

"Of course, my darling," she answered, sitting up and stretching out her hand to him. "Come here."

Flinn, with his blanket in tow, hurried to the end of the bed, his eyes barely making it over the high mattress and his little hands reaching up in a pleading fashion.

"Help," he begged, unable to make it on his own.

Fili leaned down and grabbed hold, lifting the dwarfling up and placing him between the two of them. Even with the small amount of light he could see the tear stains on his son's cheeks, evidence that he had not fared well sleeping alone in his own room.

"Did you have a bad dream, love?" Sier asked, rolling over on her side as she snuggled him close to her.

"I…I don't think so," he told her, pulling his blanket up with one hand as his other took hold of his mother's braid for comfort. "But I woke up…and I was all alone."

"Flinn, you are never alone," Fili corrected him. "Your ama and I might not always be right there, but we will never be far away, and we will always protect you. I promise."

"But…but I can still stay here tonight?" he asked, looking up at his father with pleading eyes.

"And any other night you need to," Fili assured him with a smile, reaching out to smooth down the lad's disheveled hair. "Now go to sleep, you have a very busy day ahead of you tomorrow."

"Will there be another party?" Flinn asked, releasing a big yawn, his eyes drooping closed. "With food…and cake…and lots of party guests…and…" He never finished his sentence, for he had already nodded off, feeling safe and secure between his two loving parents.

"I was worried this might happen," Sier whispered, stroking her fingers against his cheek lightly. "He never had his own room back in Himros. He always slept with me."

"He will grow out of it, in time," Fili smiled lovingly, gazing down at his sleeping son. "Still, there is nothing wrong with wanting company in the dark. Kili used to have nightmares after our father died, so mother moved my bed in with his. We ended up sharing a room for many years after that…in fact, I don't recall having my own sleeping quarters again until after we retook Erebor." He looked around his room, as if thinking back to years past. "The first night I spent here in the mountain, I don't think I slept more than a few winks. It was strange…different, and a bit frightening. But Kili and I both eventually got used to it, and so will Flinn. But until he does, he is always welcome to share with us."

"Thank you for understanding," Sier whispered, lying back down, yet unable to go very far with Flinn's vice-like grip on her braid.

"Do you need some help there?" Fili chuckled, pointing to the way she was now tethered to the little dwarfling.

"No, I am used to it," she assured him with a loving smile. "He tends to do this a lot as he falls asleep, he will let go soon."

"Very well," Fili nodded, lying back down himself. "Sleep well, Sier."

"You too…Fili."

And this time, with little Flinn there to act as a buffer of sorts, he thought he just might.

.

.

Morning came and with it the light of a new day. For even though they were deep in the heart of the mountain, many of the chambers, the royal ones especially, had long shafts dug from outside and refilled with clear crystal, allowing light to filter down into the rooms. At first, Fili was a bit surprised to find himself in his old room, and yet he quickly recalled the events of the past two days that had brought him back to this place. It was then that he noticed an unusual weight on his chest, and looking down he grinned at the sight of five tiny toes, and a foot attached to the outstretched leg of a little dwarfling, lying sideways across the bed. Fili had woken many times before during his childhood with a foot or hand slung across him, but it had usually belonged to his brother, Kili. Yet this time it was his _son_ who had tossed and turned in bed, ending up in such an odd position - and Fili couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of love at the sight.

With great care, so as not to wake him, Fili took hold of his leg and swung him around so that he was once again lying straight, his head now resting on the pillow beside the sleeping face of his wife.

 _His wife!_

It was still such a shock, and yet felt so right, to see her there, her long eyelashes resting comfortable against her soft skin as she slumbered on. This was a very pleasant way to wake, he decided, propping himself up as he took a few moments to stare at the charming domesticity before him. His heart swelled with love as he watched his son's little thumb find its way into his mouth as he rolled over to face his mother, never waking. Yes…this felt right.

Still, as much as he wished to remain here and enjoy his newfound bliss, Fili knew that his presence would soon be needed and he did not wish to keep Thorin waiting. There would be plenty more mornings like this, plenty of time to share in the warmth he now felt surrounding him. So as quietly as he could, Fili slipped from the bed and grabbed his clothes, boots and weapons. He gave his wife and son one last longing look as he made his way into the living area where he dressed quickly and unlocked the door, stepping out in the hallway with a sigh of happiness.

What he found there, however, surprised him. For sitting against the wall on the opposite side of the hallway was Kili, absentmindedly tossing a dagger up in the air and catching it safely in his hand.

"Well, it is about time you emerged, Nadad," he said, jumping to his feet with a big grin on his face. "I have been sitting here since sunup."

"That is hard to believe," Fili laughed, sliding his last few daggers into place. "Since when do you willingly get out of bed before noon…without there being a royal decree?"

"Since my brother got married of course!" he insisted, good-naturedly slapping him on the back. "So…how was your first night as a husband? Anything you would like to share?"

"And what exactly do you imagine transpired last night, Nadadith?" Fili asked, raising his eyebrow in quizzical manner.

"I don't know," he admitted, looking a bit sheepish. "I just thought, well, maybe… _you know."_ His cheeks had turned a bit red by now but it would appear even embarrassment was not about to stop the inquisitive dwarf. "I mean, it happened before…I just figured there was a chance it might happen again, is all. And this time you might remember enough to tell me about it."

"Even if it had…which I assure you it did not," Fili began, extremely grateful his son had chosen to come and sleep in between them, "what makes you think I would ever share such things with you?" he asked accusingly, though he was more amused by his brother's questioning than anything.

"Because we tell each other everything!" Kili replied in defense. "I mean I told you about the time that dwarrowdam pulled me into the hall and kissed me. Or the time I stumbled upon that human couple in the back room of that tavern? I thought for sure I was going to have to gouge my eyes out with one of your blades to erase that image from my brain!" The younger prince could not help but give a quick shudder followed by a look of disgust. "But I just figured, if there is some great mystery of life that you are now privileged enough to know about, you might fill me in on the details. After all, I want to be prepared if my _one_ should ever come along."

"The difference here, Kili, is that Sier is not my _one_ ," Fili answered, looking somewhat disappointed by the admission. "Thus, last night we did nothing more than sleep, and even that was not done alone, since Flinn became frightened and asked to join us."

"Oh," Kili said, appearing very letdown by this news. "And to think, I got up early for nothing."

"Sorry to disappoint you, little brother," Fili told him, putting his arm over his shoulders as he steered him down the hallway towards Thorin's private meeting chambers. "But as things stand, more than likely it will be me who comes to _you_ for details on that particular _mystery of life_ , as you so eloquently put it. Since from here on out, you stand a better chance of finding your _one_ than I do. But there are no regrets with my decision, not one bit. I would gladly go through life not knowing what it feels to be in love, just for the chance to watch my son grow up happy and strong. Sier and I together can give him that chance, and I for one am more than satisfied."

"If you say so," Kili nodded, knowing his brother meant every word. "But still…if something _should_ happen…you will tell me, right?"

"We shall see," Fili laughed. "We shall see."

.

.

Sier woke a bit later, immediately noting the absence of Fili and feeling something akin to loneliness at finding him gone. Flinn however quickly caused all such feelings to vanish as the two of them played and laughed while getting dressed and cooking breakfast. Sier was very excited about the kitchen and had been pleased to find it had been fully stocked. She knew that most dwarves met in the communal dining area for their meals, recalling from her last visit to the mountain that even the royal family did so on a regular basis. But until Fili informed her that it was safe to venture out, she was only too happy to keep herself and her son tucked inside their new quarters.

"Where did Adad go?" Flinn asked, shoveling a spoonful of porridge into his mouth. "Will he be back soon?"

"Your father has a lot of responsibilities to take care of," Sier told him, raising an eyebrow at the ill-mannered way her son chose to speak with his mouth full. "Yet I do not doubt that he will be back very soon with news of how the day will proceed."

Almost as if on cue, the door indeed did open and in stepped Fili, followed closely behind by Kili and their mother, Dis. Dropping his spoon on the table with a loud clang, Flinn scampered down from his chair and raced over to his father, launching himself into his arms with a shout.

"Adad!" he cried, giving his sire a warm greeting. "Where have you been?"

"Attending to my duties," Fili laughed, tickling the lad's tummy and making him giggle. "Today is your naming ceremony, the day you stand before all of Erebor and I introduce you as my heir. Are you ready?"

"No, he is not!" Sier announced firmly, causing all to turn to her with shocked expressions. Was his mother now forbidding such a thing?

"What? Why?" Fili asked in a confused voice.

"Because he has yet to have a proper bath or his hair combed," she stated, allowing all present to release a sigh of relief. "I will not have my son appearing in public looking so disheveled."

"Then I shall make sure that he is presentable," Fili laughed, more than eager to take on some of his fatherly responsibilities. "Once he is bathed and dressed, I believe I can tackle this unruly mop?" He reached up and tousled the lad's hair a bit in emphasis.

"I gots to take a bath?" Flinn moaned, acting as if he had just been given a death sentence. "Whyyyyyy?"

"Because your adad and ama love you very much and they want you to look your best," Dis interjected, stepping forward as she took the dwarfling from his father's arms. "And if you will permit me, Sier, I would be more than happy to see to this lad's bathing. I became quite an expert, you might say, having had to deal with these two over the years."

"You can't give me a bath!" Flinn objected, trying to wiggle out of his N'anad's grasp. "You're a dam! Dams can't see dwarrows with no clothes on!"

"That is true…but isn't your mother a dam?" Dis argued, "And we are family now."

"Don't matter!" Flinn continued, at last making his way down to the floor, where he promptly held his ground, crossing his arms over his chest in protest. "And she's different…she is Ama!"

"Can't argue with him there, mother," Kili laughed, stepping forward until he was standing right in front of the stubborn child. "How about you and I get that bath taken care of, little nephew? Would I be an acceptable substitute for your ama's care? And I bet I can show you a few tricks about how to get nice and clean with as little time as possible spent in the tub."

It was obvious that Flinn still hated the idea of taking a bath, but at last he agreed to accept Kili's help – especially if it meant learning how to speed this torturous process along. Soon the two of them disappeared hand in hand towards the washroom, leaving the other three to snicker and laugh amongst themselves.

"Well, it would appear that my little grandson has quite the mind of his own," Dis admitted, once she could at last control her mirth.

"Oh, you have no idea," Sier assured her, still unable to stifle her own laughter.

.

.

So it was, later that day, with Flinn washed, dressed and his hair neatly combed and braided just so, they stood off to the side in the royal throne room of Erebor. Every dwarf that was able had turned out for this grand and auspicious occasion. Most had no idea why the king had called everyone together, but any reason they were asked to lay down their hammers or axes for the day, must indeed be of noteworthy importance. Thus, when the royal family stepped up onto the dais beside their king – Kili and Dis on his left, while Fili, looking so very handsome in his royal attire and regal crown, on his right – the dwarves in attendance knew the time spent away from their craft would not be wasted.

"Dwarves of Erebor," Thorin began, his deep voice booming out over the hushed crowd. "Today is a day of great rejoicing. In less than two months' time, on the annual celebration of Durin's day, it will officially be the tenth anniversary of our retaking the mountain from Smaug." Here Thorin had to pause, for the cheers that rose up at his statement were near to deafening. When once they had simmered down to a dull roar, he continued. "This year, such a celebration will be twice blessed, for we will be joined by not one, but two new members of the royal house. As you all know, I have long wished for my sister-sons to make a match and find their _one_ , and today I am gratified to announce that your crown prince, Fili, has achieved this goal. In actuality, such a blessing occurred five years past, yet due to certain political threats and dangers surrounding his union, we are only now at liberty to introduce you to your new princess…and princeling."

The crowd began to murmur, each one looking to those around them in confusion and anticipation. Everyone knew that a marriage of two princes had been greatly desired ever since Thorin had taken up the crown, it being no secret as to why the long line of high born dwarrowdams had been paraded through Erebor. Yet in ten years' time, no match had been made, and over the past five years, the invitations to dams to visit the mountain had all but ceased. And now they suspected why.

Here, Fili stepped forward, addressing his people with a proud smile on his face.

"It is my great honor to introduce to you all, my chosen bride and your new princess, Sier, as well as my son and heir, Flinn." At this he held out his hand, gesturing for the two of them to enter and join him on the dais. And while Sier did so with a quiet dignity befitting her station, Flinn was practically pulling his mother along, more than eager to make his way up to stand with his father. When both of them finally took their place, a hush came over the mass of dwarves, all eyes on the lovely dam, and the lad that so mimicked their crown prince that there was no one there who questioned his parentage. And since, as far as anyone knew, the only way a dwarrow might awaken to sire children was to have found his _one_ , they all released a thundering cheer of approval over this announcement.

And while the applause was still going on, Fili stepped forward and placed a silver clasp at the end of each tiny braid he had woven on either side of Flinn's head that morning. The little dwarfling stood straight and tall, the wide toothy grin never faltering as his father bestowed upon him the coveted symbol of his family's house.

"I officially present to you, Flinn, son of Fili, heir of Thorin, and of the line of Durin. May he grow in strength and dignity, to one day protect his people and rule with might and honor. Hail Prince Flinn!"

"Hail Prince Flinn!" they responded. "Hail Prince Fili!" And then, each dwarf there carrying a weapon, drew his sword or ax and held it high, their eyes turning to Thorin. "All hail King Thorin!"

The royal family stood there for a bit longer, waiting for the cheers to die down, whereupon Thorin stepped forward to speak once again.

"To commemorate the naming of a new son of Durin, I hereby declare this a day of celebration! Break open the wine barrels, let the ale flow like river water, and I bid you all to eat and be merry!"

To this announcing there was no end to the whoops and shouts of joy, the assembly slowly making their way out of the throne room to congregate in the dining areas, and anywhere else they might partake of the free wine and food that their king had so generously provided.

This left only the small group of close friends to celebrate this auspicious day with the royal family. And just as Flinn had hoped, a party, the likes of which even he had not expected, was held in one of the grand chambers nearby. There was indeed cake and food, and the only thing Flinn might have found lacking - if he had taken a moment from the festivities to notice - was a much desired crown.

But it seemed the little dwarrow did not miss it one bit.

* * *

 **Give him five minutes, he will be harping about that crown again soon. ha ha.**

 **So...I know there was no unexpected snuggling in the morning, like a lot of you wished for, but I hope you liked what I did anyway.**

 **Think Fili WILL share with Kili one day...IF anything ever does happen?**

 **How did things go with Erebor finding out about Sier and Flinn...and Flinn getting his braids and beads?**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **enilorac44:** Awwww, a little Fili with your morning coffee to get you going, is it? Well now you had a little Fili nightcap as well. And I will indeed keep going...maybe even tossing in a few bonus chapters again! Thanks for reviewing. I would have done so personally, but you have your PM thing turned off so it wouldn't let me.

 **Guest:** Yes, of course Fili was right to show him where their room was and assure him it was fine to come in any old time he wants. yah, as you can see, your idea only 'kind of' happened. Hope you liked my way too. Kili has to marry so that he will be happy AND so Dis can have more grandbabies! And cuz I said so. ha ha. As for Thorin...well, he aint dead yet, hee hee. More Kili/Fili/Flinn action heading your way. All in good time. Plenty of chapters to go before the end and I love the family interaction. ha ha. What a cute scene with Fili eating his peas just to be a good example for Flinn! Hmmmmm. And you are still going on about that little girl baby, are you? Nope, not gunna tell you what I got up my sleeve...but whatever it is, you will HAVE to live with it. maybe they will just get Flinn a warg puppy and never have any more...ever think of that? ha ha. ha ha, so you too caught that little hint about Bombur's kids? Well Ilin, Bombur's wife, WAS ready to play matchmaker, ha ha. And I LOVED your warning! I might have to use it on an upcoming chapter or two...if you don't mind my stealing it. Thanks so much for your wonderful review!


	18. Chapter 18

.

 **I just want to say thank you so much for all your reviews, follows and favorites!**

 **Each one makes me WANT to keep writing and posting!**

 **And congratulations to 'ThePhantominthemists' for being my 300th reviewer!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 18**

 **~X~**

* * *

As the next week passed, things began to settle down in Erebor, though nothing could dampen the excitement a new heir to the throne had stirred up. Everyone was anxious to see and speak to the new prince, and Fili was only too happy to escort his son, and wife, around the mountain to give his people ample opportunity to do so. Flinn ate the attention up with a spoon, and was quickly winning over the hearts of all who resided within the Lonely Mountain.

Sier, being a bit more shy, smiled and bowed to all those who spoke to her, making polite conversation while abdicating to Fili whenever the topic turned political or to matters of state. Her actions quickly earning her the reputation of being a very meek and mild dwarrowdam – an attitude that was coveted and seen as something of great worth in the eyes of all dwarves. However, from experience, Fili had learned over the past week that this was not the case, and respected Sier even more for her true disposition.

Taking care of a little dwarfling proved more difficult than Fili had anticipated, and several times he had watched as his demure wife turned into a force to be reckoned with when their little tyke got out of hand. She was never overly strict or harsh, but even Fili knew exactly when she had had enough tomfoolery and reached her boiling point. The stern look of fire that sprang to her eyes, and the way she would place her hands on her hips, often sent shivers down his spine. Thus far, Fili had managed to avoid being the recipient of such a glare, and was thankful that his son, upon receiving that look, was wise enough to immediately straighten up - either quickly finishing his unwanted meal, or obediently marching into the washroom for his much hated bath.

The closest Fili came to incurring her wrath was on the first day he had taken Flinn out on his own. Sier was busy with his mother and he thought it a fine time to take his son with him as he made his rounds, checking with the foremen of the mines and making sure their needs were being met. It was something that he and Kili usually both attended to, showing the workers that their king and princes did indeed care about their health and welfare. So off they went, swinging the excited little dwarrow between them, listening to him squeal with laughter.

The first hour went well, with Flinn being perfectly behaved and showing interest in everything his father and uncle were doing. Yet as the meetings and inspections began to drag on, so did the dwarfling's feet. During a very particularly heated discussion between two miners, one that Fili and Kili had to step in the middle of when things almost came to blows, the two princes foolishly took their eyes off of Flinn. When the argument was at last settled, and peace was restored, the two brothers gave a sigh of relief and turned to go…but Flinn was nowhere to be seen!

"Flinn?" Fili called, spinning around in a circle as his eyes searched frantically for his son. "Flinn!"

"Where did he go?" Kili asked, his own face alight with fear. "He was here just a second ago!"

"He's gone…vanished!" Fili choked out, instantly nauseous and sweating from sheer terror. His mind immediately went to all the worst case scenarios. Where was his son? What could have happened to him? His eyes scanned his surroundings, identifying at least a dozen dangers that could have easily taken his child from him; from the sheer drop at the edge of the mine, to any of the sharp objects that were lying around waiting to sever a finger…or a head! Sier was going to kill him…if he did not die from a panic attack first! "FLINN!"

Instantly the two brothers were on the run, talking to everyone, asking if they had seen the little prince, sending dwarrow in every direction searching for the missing child. The alarm bells were sounded and every available guard and bystander was pressed into service to look for the missing lad.

"Sier told me to watch him!" Fili moaned in despair. "She warned me to keep ahold of him! She is never going to forgive me for this…and I will never forgive myself!"

"Don't think that way!" Kili almost yelled, apparently on the brink of insanity himself, but doing all he could to hold it together for his brother's sake. "Just keep looking! He has to be here somewhere!"

Fili was about to literally break down, his mind unable to process the loss of his son, when he heard it. _Flinn's little laugh!_ Whirling around, the battle trained prince immediately pinpointed where the sound had come from…a small alcove at the end of the hall. There was a thick curtain covering the entrance and perhaps the niche held tools or supplies that needed to be easily accessible…but it was the sight of a pair of tiny boots sticking out from beneath it that set Fili running. Kili, having no clue what had set his brother off, followed behind in hope and confusion.

Arriving there first, Fili grabbed the curtain and yanked it aside, his heart stopping in his chest when a happy little dwarf jumped out at him, giving a loud roar, with his tiny fingers held up like claws.

"Raaarrrrrr!" he cried, bearing his teeth in a comical threat. When Fili did not react like Flinn had apparently hoped, he dropped his arms to his side and cocked his head to the side. "Didn't I scare you?"

Fili sank to his knees, both to be closer to his son as well as because they would no longer hold him upright. Reaching out, he grabbed hold of him and brought him against his chest, perhaps a bit stronger than he meant to.

"Oh, Flinn," Fili gasped, his voice coming out in a hoarse whisper. "You scared me to death!" He began to rock his body back and forth, doing all he could to assure himself that his son was safe and in his arms once more. He never, never wanted to feel this kind of terror again!

"I was only 'tending to be a bear, Ada," Flinn told him, very confused as to why his father was acting this way. "It was a joke…it's only me."

Fili had to chuckle at that, yet it was weak sounding at best. His heart was still pounding like a war drum, and he knew it would to be quite some time before it subsided. He was at last able to loosen his hold enough to pull back, holding his son out before him, his eyes scanning him for any sort of injury.

"Flinn…" he began, taking a very deep breath and using every ounce of his self-control to keep his voice even. "You must never, ever, run off like that again, do you hear me? I didn't know where you were, where you had gone, and I thought I had lost you."

"I'm not lost…I'm right here," Flinn told him with all the innocence of a child.

"Yes…but I did not _know_ that," Fili reasoned with him. "I thought maybe you had been hurt, and do you know how sad I would be if something happened to you?"

"Very sad?" Flinn guessed, judging by the way his father's hands seemed to be shaking.

"Very, very sad!" the older blond prince assured him. "I love you, Flinn, and I never want to lose you…not even for a second. So, please… _never_ do that again. Promise me that you will never run off and hide from me."

"I'm sorry, Ada," Flinn replied, suddenly realizing what he had done was wrong. He didn't want his father mad at him, and he certainly didn't enjoy seeing the look of fear on his face either. "I only wanted to surprise you."

"Well…you certainly did that," Fili assured him. "Do you do this kind of thing to your mother?"

"Oh, no!" Flinn told him with a solemn shake of his head. "She would be very mad at me and I would have to go to bed without any sweets for a week!"

"Well, maybe that is what I need to do as well," Fili threatened, his face growing stern for the first time. "Would denying you dessert teach you to never play this kind of prank on me…or anyone else, ever again?" When Flinn's eyes grew wide and his lip began to quiver, Fili added softly, "Or do you think perhaps we have both learned our lessons, and we could just pretend like this never happened? Maybe not even telling your mother about it?"

This idea seemed to please Flinn a lot, and he bobbed his head up and down quite enthusiastically.

"All right then. You will never run off from me again, and I will never let you out of my sight." And while Fili said this to Flinn, he knew he was talking more to himself! _Live and learn,_ he thought… _live and learn._ "Now, what say we forget all about this and head back to our rooms?" Fili was now quite certain that he needed a very stiff drink!

Flinn was all for that, and he allowed his father to pick him up and pack him in his arms – since Fili seemed unwilling to let him go. But when the two turned around, they found Kili sitting on the floor, with his back against the wall and his legs sticking out in front of him. The look on his face was priceless, and Fili would have laughed out loud, had he not been so sure that his own expression mirrored his brother's perfectly.

"We need to call off the search and tell everyone to stand down," Fili told his nadadith. "Let everyone know Flinn has been found."

"Yes…yes," Kili agreed, his breath coming out in labored gasps. "In just a minute. Right now I do not think I could stand up to do so." He then glanced up at Fili with a look of shame. "Is this how our mother and Thorin felt all those times we pulled stunts like this? No wonder Uncle has those grey streaks in his hair!"

"I think I will be sprouting a few myself after this," Fili murmured, leaning in and kissing Flinn's cheek, still needing to feel him close to assuage his fears.

"Who cares about you?" Kili laughed, his usually jovial nature returning. "You already have a wife! But I am still searching, and I can't be seen looking old before my time!"

"Oh, for Mahal's sake," Fili groused, kicking playfully at one of Kili's outstretched feet. "Get up Nadadith! I believe a hearty mug of ale will help you retain your youthful appearance well enough."

"Now you're talking!" the younger dwarrow grinned, leaping to his feet as the three of them went to inform the others.

.

.

Later that night, after Flinn had been put to bed, the two adults sat by the fire relaxing. Sier was busy working on Thorin's coat and Fili was enjoying his pipe while staring at the dancing flames. They had been quietly discussing the events of the day, nothing important, that is until Sier dropped a piece of news like a mountain of rock.

"So…I heard that there was a crisis in the mines today," she said, her voice as casual as if she were discussing the weather. "Word is that a little dwarrow got lost and they called in half the mountain to search for him."

Fili choked on his pipe, having to cough and sputter for a few moments before he could speak, or even breathe again.

"You…you heard that?" he asked, looking very much like a naughty dwarfling who had just been caught with his hand in the jar of sweets.

"Mmhmm," she hummed as she nodded her head. "Would _you_ know anything about this incident perhaps?"

"I…I…" Fili knew he was sunk, he couldn't lie his way out of this, so he didn't even try. "I am so sorry, Sier! I swear that I took my eyes off of him only for a second and he was just…gone! I promise it will never happen again, and I didn't mean to keep it from you, I just didn't want you to worry, and Flinn was found, safe and sound, and I…"

"Fili!" she broke in, stopping his tirade. "It is all right. I am not angry."

"You aren't?" Now this was a surprise. "Why not? I am! I can't even begin to tell you how upset I am with myself over this. I lost our son, for Mahal's sake… _our son!_ "

"And you think that has never happened to me?" she questioned, setting her sewing down as she looked at him with a measure of sympathy.

"He has run away on you as well?" Fili could not believe it… _not Sier!_

"Well, no…he knows better than to do that with me," she insisted, the glint in her eye making him believe her words to be true. "But once, when he was playing in our room back in Himros, I left him alone for a few minutes to start dinner, and when I came back, he had completely vanished. I looked, I called, I ran around the entire house, and was about to start searching the town next, when I heard his little snores coming from under the bed. He had crawled under there to fetch a toy and apparently fell asleep. I cried for hours, angry with myself and completely convinced I was a horrible parent. But eventually I pulled myself together, learned from my mistakes, and moved on. We can't wrap them in wool and lock them away until they reach maturity…no matter how much we would like to," she laughed, causing Fili to give a reluctant smile.

"I am very sorry," he muttered, still sounding like a scolded child.

"I know," she nodded, picking up her sewing once more. "And I forgive you." She then looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. "Now, your mother however…I can't speak for her."

"SHE KNOWS I LOST FLINN?" Fili cried, a look of sheer terror on his face.

"Ummm, your Uncle Thorin knows as well," Sier cringed.

Oh, Mahal…Fili was indeed one dead dwarrow!

.

.

Meanwhile, in Thorin's private chambers, he and Dis sat beside the fire, sharing a glass of wine and some much deserved quiet time. As king and princess of Erebor, most of their day was spent in the service of others, so it was nice to every once in a while relax and simply be Thorin and Dis, brother and sister.

"So, should we even mention that we know they lost Flinn?" the dam asked, sipping at her wine thoughtfully.

"Most assuredly!" Thorin barked, acting as if the idea of keeping silent was unimaginable. "They deserve all the ribbing we can give them…and then some! After all the panic those two put us through, it would be a crime not to!"

"Oh, but can you just imagine their fright when they turned around and found him gone?" Dis lamented, sounding sorry for her boys.

"I can indeed imagine, though I would have paid a ransom in gold to have seen it firsthand!" Thorin laughed. "From what I heard reported to me by those present, they both turned white as sheets, and their eyes were as wide as saucers. I suppose this will teach them to not take their eyes off of the lad…even for a second!"

"Oh, Thorin, you are being rather wicked," Dis scolded, though she did not sound very serious. "I just hope this does not deter Kili from actively seeking a mate…a scare like this could seriously hamper my youngest from wishing to have a family of his own, you know."

"Kili will marry and sire children when Mahal deems the time is right…not before," Thorin insisted, reaching out and placing his hand over his sister's. "For now, just be content with Fili being wed and giving us Flinn. It is far more than we both expected…or deserve."

"Speak for yourself, Thorin Oakenshield!" Dis said in an offended tone. "You might not feel you merit such a joy as our little Flinn, but I, dear brother, contend that I deserve no less! I have been a wonderful mother, after all, and shall settle for no less than a lap full of grand-babies!"

"Whatever you say, dear sister," Thorin said with a roll of his eyes. "Whatever you say."

* * *

 **And thus begins Fili's crash course in fatherhood!**

 **Kili MAY recover in time. But doubtful**

 **Sooooo, how did you like them apples?**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Where oh where have my guest readers gone...where oh were can they be? *sniffle, sniffle***


	19. Chapter 19

.

 **Hello! Here is a nice LONG one for you!**

 **.**

 **Also, since I am posting so quickly, please make sure you don't accidentally skip a chapter when reading. I have heard several say this has happened to them, and things don't make sense if you skip chapters.**

 **.**

 **And this is the chapter where my sub-plot is introduced...it is not ALL about family fluff...just mostly. ha ha.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 19**

 **~X~**

* * *

As it turned out, Fili was rather shocked that neither Dis nor Thorin gave him any scolding words, however, the knowing smiles and poorly concealed snickers were almost worse. As Kili had suggested, they both knew exactly how frightened the two dwarrow had been while Flinn was missing, making the crown prince now feel simply horrible for all the pranks they had once played on them.

"It is a unique form of punishment," Dis told him, patting his cheek in an understanding manner. "That your children turn out just like you. Don't worry, one day Flinn will have a son of his own, and he will come begging for your forgiveness as well."

"Just as I now do to you," Fili laughed, leaning forward to kiss his mother's cheek. "To _both_ of you," he added, giving Thorin a sheepish grin.

"I still say I had it worse…there were _two_ of you, after all," he muttered, crossing his arms over his chest and narrowing his eyes.

.

.

As the days passed, Fili and Sier became more and more comfortable in their roles as husband and wife, behaving less like strangers, and more like careful friends. There were still those awkward moments, like when they would get ready for bed, or if they happened to bump into each other in a doorway, causing a moment of panic as they both quickly stepped aside. Still, the uncomfortable moments were lessened by the fact that there was precious little time when the two of them were left completely alone. For between Fili's mother, brother, uncle, and the rest of the company, all wishing to spend time with Flinn, their little apartment was hardly ever empty of guests.

The only time they were truly by themselves was the hour or so after Flinn had fallen asleep in his own bed, and when he would inevitably come slipping through their door and beg to slumber in theirs. The lad was never turned away, and Fili quickly became used to waking each morning with one, or more, of his son's appendages flung across his chest. Yet, his favorite moment had been the time he opened his eyes to see that Flinn had taken hold of his braid, clutching it tightly throughout the night in order to keep the bad dreams away. That morning, the crown prince truly felt like a father.

.

.

Not long after this, Thorin, Fili, Kili, Dis and the rest of the company were all meeting in his conference room, discussing the project they had planned for the following spring. Ever since the retaking of the mountain, Erebor, Dale and Esgaroth had been dependent on acquiring food supplies from the Iron Hills, cities to the south, and even from the elves of Mirkwood - though Thorin wisely left _those_ negotiations to King Bard. Still, they could not continue to rely on others forever, so a plan was set in motion to make use of the fallow land between Erebor and Dale, the very plains where five armies once waged war for the right to claim a mountain of gold. The dragon's heat and fiery breath had kept it bare for many years, yet now, slowly, life was returning.

This rejuvenation of the land prompted Thorin and King Bard to negotiate a trade with, of all people, the hobbits of the Shire. Word was sent west to Bilbo, who happily agreed to travel back to Erebor with a handful of their best farmers to teach the dwarves and lake men how to till the earth, tend to crops, and possibly even plant an orchard as well. The dwarves had never been ones for growing things, preferring to mine for gold and gems. While the men of Dale and Esgaroth had long forgotten how to grow their own food, instead being forced to become fishermen by trade. And even if there were still plenty of fish to be had, both races deemed it vital that they learned to produce and harvest their own grains and green vegetables – much to Ori's displeasure.

Bilbo and his band were set to arrive in only a few short weeks, and it was hoped they would show up before Durin's Day, thus adding to the merriment of the celebration. Coming in the fall was deemed the wisest course, since soon the passes would be difficult to traverse, with the snows and freezing rain always expected in the highlands. This way, the group of hobbits would spend the winter in Erebor, laying out plans and teaching the dwarves and men all they knew, then assist with the planting in the spring.

In return, Bilbo would also be bringing with him several who wished to learn the finer arts of iron work - for making plows, farming implements and the occasional weapon…just in case. Nowhere in Middle Earth could better craftsmen be found than in the Lonely Mountain, and many kingdoms would have given their eyeteeth for the privilege of seeing the mighty forges hidden deep within Erebor. It was an advantageous trade indeed, for everyone involved.

"Has there been any word from Bilbo?" Thorin asked, looking at Balin with a worried expression.

"No. Not since you asked yesterday," the elderly dwarf stated with an exasperated sigh. "You know exactly how long it takes to get from the Shire to Erebor," the old councilor said, doing his best to sound reassuring. "The last message sent by raven from Rivendell, said that they had arrived there and would rest up for several days before traveling on. Lord Elrond promised to send several of his warriors with them as protection through the mountain pass, and would not leave them until they delivered them safely into the hands of their brethren in Mirkwood."

"So, for all we know, they are currently in Thranduil's dungeons! Languishing in that accursed prison as we speak!" Thorin huffed. It was true that after they had fought side by side in the Battle of Five Armies, the two kings had made peace between their races…and yet, some wounds refused to fully heal.

"Uncle," Fili said, stepping forward. "Bilbo left on very good terms with the wood elves. Besides, word is that Thranduil is not currently at his court, but visiting distant kin in Lothlorien. It is equally possible that any delay is due to the haflings being treated like royal guests, whether the king be there to greet them or not."

"More likely they do not wish to part with Thranduil's fine wine," Dwalin joked, recalling how many barrels of the well-aged drink was stored in the lower halls there.

"We will hear from them soon, I am sure of it," Kili guaranteed his uncle. "They probably just got a late start out of Rivendell…perhaps Bilbo forgot his pocket handkerchief again and they had to double back."

This made all the dwarves present laugh – except for Dis, who did not understand the inside joke – making them even more eager to see their hairy footed friend again.

"How many others did he say he was bringing with him?" Dis asked, anxious to finally meet the little folk she had heard so much about. "We will need to provide accommodations for them, seeing that they are staying throughout the winter, and into the following summer. Do they have any special requirements?"

"Assign them rooms on the ground level if we can manage it," Thorin said after giving it some thought. "Hobbits do not care for heights and would not like anything more than a few flights up. In fact…go down if you must, they are quite used to being underground, and would enjoy it."

"And be sure to have the libraries open at all times, they love to read," Kili suggested.

"And pipe weed," Bofur laughed, recalling Bilbo's love of the Old Toby blend. "Make sure to have plenty of pipe weed on hand."

"But most of all," Fili chimed in, a big smile on his face, "Hobbits love to eat! What was it Bilbo kept complaining about on the journey? Missing out on second breakfast, Elevensies and afternoon tea?"

"Thankfully, they will be bringing a caravan full of supplies with them that will aid us, as well as the men of Dale and Esgaroth, in making it through the winter on more than just salted fish," Thorin stated. "Hopefully by next year we will have enough skill and knowledge to supply that ourselves. Bilbo said he would bring seeds for plenty of root vegetables that will store well and last throughout the cold months." The king then gave a heavy sigh as his face turned somber. "That is, if they would just get here!"

"I am sure the ravens would have notified us if anything were amiss," Dis said, in an attempt to calm her brother. "And if this Bilbo fellow is as resourceful as you say, you would do well not to worry over things that are out of your control."

"That is true," Thorin nodded, then looked around at those in attendance. "Something that is within my control, however, is the consensus of the mountain. Has there been any talk I should know about, concerning Fili, Sier and Flinn?"

"Very little in the way of anything negative," Nori was first to speak up. "And then only coming from disgruntled dwarrowdams who had their eye set on claiming our crown prince for themselves."

This caused Fili to give an exasperated roll of his eyes.

"From what I have overheard, the marriage, and how it was kept secret, makes perfect sense to everyone," Bofur added, having kept his ears to the ground within the mines.

"How so?" Thorin asked.

"Well, they are saying that it explained the sudden change in attitude that came over the prince five years ago," he went on, giving Fili a sympathetic look. "Apparently we were not the only ones who took note of the storm cloud that hovered over you, lad. Yet everyone is now crediting it to the fact that you had been forced to send your _one_ away. Saying that being parted from such a lovely lass would have dampened even the brightest of spirits. No one is questioning your marriage, or the legitimacy of your son, in the least."

"And how could they?" Dis spoke up. "One look at the lad and it is plain as day who his father is. Even I have had to catch myself a few times, accidently calling the child Fili instead of Flinn."

"Then it would seem we are in the clear," Dwalin nodded with a look of finality. "If the rest of the mountain is satisfied, then we need never worry about the truth coming out."

"Unless we decide to press the issue with Lord Colm and Bina, and the devious part they both played in all this," Thorin added, never having fully gotten over their traitorous act.

"If you will but let me, I would be happy to show the both of them the business end of my ax!" Dwalin growled, still taking his promise of being Sier's protector very seriously.

"You and me both," Thorin muttered. "I was willing to let things lie while we had no proof, but now with Sier's testimony against them, we could easily make a case and put them away."

"True," Dis agreed, she too not liking the idea of anyone having tried to harm her son and getting away with it. "However, would this not cause only more pain and suffering? Dredge up old wounds and bring to light everything we have just worked so hard to conceal? Would such actions be in the best interest of Flinn?"

"No one has more cause to wish ill upon Bina and her father, than Sier and I," Fili spoke up, his tone calm and even. "Yet I would not desire any harm to come to my wife or son, and I fear the reopening of this wound would indeed be unwise. I have come to see over the past week that there are more important things to dwell on than revenge and retribution. Sier has shown me that forgiveness is the best course of action in this case. Not that I will simply overlook what has been done, but set my anger aside in light of maintaining peace for my family. We have had no dealings with that branch of the Firebeard clan since that day, and I firmly feel that we never again should. Let them alone – let them wallow in their own misery and regret over what, and who, they are. We will give them no more of our time, thought or energy…unless they cross us again. At that point, our retribution will be swift and merciless."

"Spoken like a future king," Thorin agreed, pride shining in his eyes as he looked at his heir. "If Fili and Sier, to whom the greatest wrongs have been committed, wish the matter be dropped, then I have no reason to disagree. Does any here feel differently?"

"Aye! I still want to hang the wretches from their toes and hear them squeal," Dwalin said in a brusque manner. "Yet…even I would not wish for Sier to have to relive such things again. It should indeed be closed."

"Then if all are in agreement, I declare this matter settled, never to be spoken of again," he commanded, bringing his fist down onto the table in an act of finality.

.

.

And so things went on, Fili doing all he could to balance his duties as prince, with his new ones of husband and father. Dis had taken Sier under her wing, bringing her along each day as she made her rounds, seeing to the needs of each family in Erebor. The king dealt with the political matters, the army and the overall care for those under his rule, but it was Dis who saw to the individuals. She met with mothers worried about their children, heard the petitions of those in need, and generally played mediator to ones who brought their squabbles to her. It was a tedious job, but Dis handled it all with grace and aplomb, assuring Sier that when her time came, she too would be equal to the task.

Flinn had also begun his formal schooling, with Balin taking on the same duties he had shouldered with Fili and Kili – looking to the education of the little dwarrow. There was not only the basic classes to think about, but things he would need to know in order to rule a kingdom one day. And much to Sier's shock and displeasure, Fili announced that the lad was to start his weapon training as well, even if they would be severely limited due to his age. Thus, by the end of the week, Flinn was so tired at night that he could hardly keep his eyes open long enough to hear the end of his bedtime stories.

"Don't you think it might all be too much for him…too soon?" Sier asked as they pulled the door closed behind them, leaving the tuckered out Flinn slumbering in his own room. "He has gone from having no true responsibilities to speak of, to being told he will be a king one day. At least you were born knowing what lay ahead for you…Flinn was not."

"The training is good for him," Fili assured her, doing his best to ease her worry. "You should see how his eyes light up when he steps into the practice ring. I swear, for his size and age, he is doing remarkably well, and has taken to the sword like a duck to water."

"A fact I am _not_ exactly thrilled about," she muttered as she turned away. She had purposefully avoided going down to the training rooms to watch Fili and Dwalin teach her son the art of battle, feeling the cold hand of fear clutching her heart every time they left with him. She had also done her best not to speak out against Fili's insistence either, but she could not keep silent any longer. "I always knew he would want to be a warrior, and follow in your footsteps, but I can't help being concerned. He is still just a baby, Fili, and I worry for his safety."

Fili could see that this was something that truly bothered her, and he had not thought to take her feelings into consideration when he announced that Flinn was to begin his training. By dwarf law, Sier still held the right to forbid the dwarfling from engaging in battle training, at least until he was a full five years. Realizing he had not once asked her opinion on the subject, a wave of shame came over him. This was most likely one of those things that a mother and father were meant to discuss together, and at great length, before a decision was made. But having just been thrown into this role, without any training or book to guide him, Fili had thoughtlessly overlooked his responsibility in this area.

"Sier," he began, stepping forward, his hand reaching out to tip her chin up so that she was looking him in the eye. "Forgive me. I was a fool to act as I did, and not consult you about all this. Often I forget that Flinn belonged to you first, and even if I am his father, I have no right to suddenly take over as if he were mine alone. You are his mother, the one who raised him, and of course you should be consulted, especially in matters that concern his safety. If you feel this strongly about it, I will postpone Flinn's training until he is older, I swear it."

"No, Fili…I didn't mean to say that I disapproved…at least not entirely," she stated, immensely touched by his offer. "Flinn needs to know how to defend himself. I…I simply worry, and yet, I do not doubt this is something every mother experiences as her child grows."

"Then come with us tomorrow when we go to the training ring," he suggested. "See for yourself the precautions I take to insure he is safe. Only wooden practice swords are used, and Dwalin would never allow the lad to take up arms before he is ready. Trust me, I know. For when we first began, Kili and I begged and begged to be allowed to hold a true blade, but he never once gave an inch, saying we had to earn the privilege. Flinn will not be given any true weapons until he is much older and can demonstrate that he is fully competent, I swear. I would never allow him to be placed in harm's way."

"Truly?" Sier asked, hope showing in her voice.

"Yes, truly," Fili laughed. "What did you think we were doing? Sticking a sharp sword in each of his hands and throwing rocks at him, expecting him to block them all?"

"No, of course not," she laughed, though in all honesty, she had been imagining something very similar. "And yes…I will come down and see for myself. It may indeed relieve much of my concerns. Thank you."

"No…thank _you_ , Sier," Fili whispered, his thumb coming up to stroke the side of her cheek as he stared into her eyes. "I do not think I can ever tell you enough how grateful I am that you brought Flinn into my life."

Before Sier had a chance to respond, Fili became aware of a strange sensation in the hand that was touching her, a tingling that ran through his fingers and up his arm. It was not unpleasant, yet it startled him enough that he quickly pulled it away in shock.

"Are you all right?" she asked, noting his sudden look of confusion.

"Yes…yes, I am fine," he nodded, rubbing his hand against his leg in an attempt to quell the prickly feeling that still lingered. "Perhaps it is time to retire. It will not be long before Flinn will be coming in to wake us up, so we best get in as much sleep as we can in the meantime."

" _You_ are the one who started it all by telling him that he could come in and comfort _me_ whenever I got scared," she reminded him, giving him a wink and a grin.

"Don't remind me," he laughed, rubbing his chin. "This morning I got a fist to the face as he flopped over on top of me. He might be little, but that dwarfling can pack a punch!"

"Must be due to all the battle training he is getting," she laughed, feeling no pity whatsoever for her husband prince. "You brought it all on yourself, and you have no one else to blame."

"Such an unfeeling wife I married!" Fili joked, trying to put on a horrified look, but failing. "And yet, I would not change a thing…sore chin and all."

.

.

The next day came, and as Fili opened his eyes, he had the sudden sensation that something was… _different._ Something was out of place. Looking down he saw the reason, for there, thrown across his chest was not his son's arm, like he had become accustomed to…but his wife's! Sier was still sound asleep, yet in the night she had somehow crept over towards his side, her body only mere inches from him and her head resting on his shoulder. Her left arm was draped over him, offering a pleasing sort of weight, one that brought with it a delicious sense of belonging. It was almost as if there was a tantalizing vibration emanating from everywhere she was touching him, something that brought with it both contentment and exhilaration.

Fili lay there for a few minutes, relishing the warm feelings that radiated through him. He turned his head slightly and deeply inhaled the scent of her hair, closing his eyes as he tried to imprint it upon his mind. This was what he wanted, a close bond with his wife, to be able to see her always looking so peaceful and content. Though he doubted very seriously that she would retain that look, if she woke to find them in such an intimate position. So, going against every fiber of his being, Fili reluctantly lifted her arm, and carefully rolled her over so that she was once again facing away from him. Thankfully, Sier did not stir, and only snuggled deeper into the covers as she continued to sleep. With a heavy sigh, Fili lay back down, feeling oddly alone and empty without her touch. He would give anything to awaken each morning like this, with the feel of her warmth radiating through his body. It was so much more pleasant than a foot in the face from Flinn.

Suddenly, he sat straight up in bed. _Flinn!_

His movement must have startled Sier, for she too jerked awake, sitting up as she brushed the hair from her eyes. Almost as if she could read his mind, the anxious mother began looking around, instantly aware of the absence of their son.

"Where is Flinn?" she asked, fear laced within her words.

"I…I do not recall him coming in last night," Fili announced, tossing back the blankets as he hurried to the door, opening it up and ushering an equally frantic Sier ahead of him. When the two arrived at Flinn's room, they quietly peeked in, not wishing to alarm the lad with their own fears. But they both gave a sigh of relief when they saw that he was not missing at all, but instead still sound asleep in his own room, lying crossways in his bed and snoring softly.

"He slept here throughout the entire night!" Sier whispered, excitement and pride in her voice.

"See, it didn't take him long at all to begin to feel comfortable," Fili told her, his smile just as wide.

"Yes, just like you said," Sier nodded. "He has great courage."

"He gets that from you," he told her, placing his hand on her shoulder as he looked at his sleeping son. Once again, that sudden spark shot through him, this time moving farther up and into his chest, startling him once more, but not as drastically. Instead of moving his hand, he squeezed it just a bit more, enjoying the sensation it created. He could not tell if it was something Sier experienced as well, but he knew he didn't want the feeling to end, especially when she turned her head and stared up at him with those deep brown eyes, leaving him breathless.

 _What was happening to him?_

Sier was startled by what she saw, the look in Fili's eyes was no longer one of pride for their son…but something new, and it appeared to be aimed directly at her. Was it appreciation? Gratitude? A strong form of friendship? She knew they would eventually bond in some way, they could not help but do so over their love for Flinn, yet she had not expected it to feel so…so surprisingly pleasant. Fili was a fine dwarrow, one that any dam in her right mind would find attractive, and yet it was not only his looks that spoke so well of him. He was kind, considerate and honorable to a fault - and all those things were what made him the perfect mate. Yet, he was not her _mate_ , at least not in the full sense of the word. He was not her _one,_ and she was not his. They were a couple of dwarrow, thrown together by treachery, and over the love of their little son.

Still…did she not feel a strange fire throughout her body every time he touched her? Granted, their physical contact was very limited, mostly by design, yet there was no denying it was there. She wondered if he had felt it too…but she would not dare to ask. They had one goal between them, to live in harmony and raise their son. It would be cruel and pointless if she allowed herself to feel any more for him than friendship, and in the end it would hurt not only her, but Fili and Flinn as well. So pulling herself together, Sier stepped aside, making her way back to their bedroom under the feeble excuse that she was cold and needed to get dressed.

Fili stood there for a few more moments, trying his best to understand what had just happened. He had been happy that they seemed to be coexisting quite peacefully, no latent feelings of awkwardness or unease. And ever since Flinn had taken up his nightly residence in their bed, Fili had not feared sleeping beside her either. But now…now Flinn had slept in his own bed, all night! Would this change things? The fact that he had found Sier snuggled into his side with her arm draped over him that very morning, seemed to prove that it would!

And what was this new sensation that coursed through him whenever he touched her? Were latent feelings from five years past reawakening in him, ones that had been brought on by that vile drug Bina had given him? His old fears of losing control and taking advantage of his trusting wife suddenly resurfaced, leaving him feeling panicked and afraid. He would have to be very careful from here on out, and even though he longed to experience that amazing feeling again…he would make sure he never put himself in a position to do so.

 _Fili dared not risk it._

* * *

 **Oh, come on...take a chance Fili...TAKE IT. (but you know he will not listen to me...yet)**

 **So, how do you like the idea of Bilbo and the Hobbits heading their way?**

 **Or Sier being a bit worried over Flinn's safety with his weapon's training?**

 **Did you enjoy the morning snuggle? (Fili did!)**

 **And look, their little lad slept in his own bed all night long.**

 **Hmmmm, I wonder what it could be that they are both feeling...hmmm. Curious.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **OH BOY...My guest readers are BACK!**

 **Missed you - and I welcome the new ones too!**

 **enilorac44:** I am imagining you in bed, glaring at your phone, just waiting for it to bing-bong so you can read and THEN get up out of bed. ha ha. I do hope I never make you late for something or you starve before you can get your bacon and eggs. And yes, since your daily routine rests on it...I WILL keep them coming.

 **Summer Solstice:** Welcome new GUEST! Wow, binge reading 18 chapters at once...did you die of sugar overdose from sweet little Flinn? Thanks for not turning away too fast over the very 'touchey' situation that got them all in this fix to begin with. I really tried to make it as non-offensive as I could and not leave anyone with a bad taste in their mouths. Difficult subject to sweep under the rug...but I NEEDED Fili to have a kid without anyone really to 'blame'...other than Bina. I think Thorin is just so happy to see Fili (and Kili) get payback. ha ha. They really did torment their poor Uncle as kids. Thanks for the review and there will be plenty more apples for you - though it was pointed out that Fili can't stand the smell of apples any more since his ride down the river in the barrel. ha ha.

 **Robyn:** Thanks for liking how I wrote Fili's panic attack! Oh sure, they will both catch on EVENTUALY that they are each others one...but not for a while, I want to have some fun first...before THEY have their fun. ha ha. Dis will reveal more about that whole 'dream' thing in a later chapter. Just wait...(Hint...you are NOT off base). Thanks so much for reading and sending in a review.

 **Guest:** OH that idea about Thorin's crown just cracked me up! Careful...if you keep giving me adorable ideas, I might just STEAL them! ha ha. Hmmm, I did not hear Dis ask for a grand-baby-girl. She just said she wanted a lap full of them. So you can't drag her onto your side in this matter. ha ha. And if Dis were to bug Sier for another kid now...it would be like getting water from a stone (yes that was a euphemism) ha ha. Thanks for the review!

 **Mjean:** Nope, still not in Jail. And definintly not at Starbucks...I don't like coffee. BUT I am still plugging away and have 10 saved up chapters ready to delight you with at a moments notice. I hope to get a few more in the pot this weekend. But chapter 30 is giving me grief! Why will the words not flow?


	20. Chapter 20

**.**

 **My thanks to RedTaz35 for helping catch my spelling mistakes before any of you see them and think badly of me! And she is working extra hard to keep ahead of my posting schedule too...so points to her for that!**

 **.**

 **Here is another long one to get you through the weekend.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 20**

 **~X~**

* * *

Over the next few days, Sier made a point to work extra hard on completing the king's coat. Her new duties with Dis had been taking up a lot of her time, yet she spent every spare moment she could stitching on it.

Just as she had promised, Sier accompanied Fili and Flinn to the practice ring and watched from a safe distance as the prince and Mister Dwalin continued the lad's training. At first she had not been able to keep her eyes off of them, flinching and cringing every time her son picked up a weapon – even if it was only made of wood. He had been running around Himros with his little toy sword since he had learned to walk, yet somehow this felt different to Sier… _this felt real._ Still, as the days went on, she soon realized just how careful and protective Fili and Dwalin were being with him, and that he was never in any danger of getting hurt. In fact, with the schooling he was getting in weapon safety, she came to suspect his chances of being injured were actually becoming less.

By the end of the week, Sier was able to spend the hour in the weapon room sewing and not constantly monitoring the lessons going on before her. Only once or twice had she let a mock battle catch her attention and stab herself with the needle. Thankfully, hers was the only injury that occurred during the instruction times.

It was early the next week when Sier tied off the last thread on Thorin's coat, holding it up as she eyed it with pride. It was indeed her finest work, each stitch painstakingly done with care, the finest fabrics used, and the shiniest gold buttons gleaming in the firelight. She only hoped the king would be as pleased as she. Unable to wait to show it to him, Sier wrapped it up in paper, tying it with string and placed it by the door. Hurrying into Flinn's room, where he had been playing quietly with the many toys that Bifur had gifted him, she asked if he was up for a walk. Always eager to go and do, the little dwarfling was quick to agree.

Sier did not know where the king was currently located, yet after inquiring of his whereabouts from a few guards, she was soon told he was in his conference room. With the wrapped coat tucked under one arm, and Flinn's little hand in her other, she made her way down the halls and corridors until they were standing before the great doors. For a people of smaller stature, dwarves were really keen on building things tall and massive. The two sentries posted at the door bowed to her and Flinn, but made no attempt to hinder their progress. So, reaching out, she knocked loudly, waiting anxiously for leave to enter. When she heard the king give her permission to come in, she pushed open the doors and stepped inside, with Flinn slipping around her as he rushed forward, his little eyes anxiously seeking out his uncle.

"Uncle Thorin!" he called, sprinting to where the king sat, wasting no time in crawling up into his liege's lap.

"Flinn!" Thorin laughed, eagerly accepting the enthusiastic embrace he was given. "And what have you been up to today?"

As Flinn launched into a detailed description of the fierce battle he had been staging with his toys, Sier was shocked to see that the king was not alone. Far from it, in fact. Not only were Kili, Fili and Dis standing nearby, there were two others in the room with him…and these were of the race of men. A tall man with shoulder length hair, a neatly trimmed mustache and no beard to speak of, watched Thorin and her son with a wide smile. Beside him stood another, not quite his age, and from the striking resemblance, possibly his son.

"My apologies, Your Majesty," Sier said, feeling foolish for interrupting an apparent council meeting. "If I had known you were in conference, I would not have come."

"No, my lady, I am glad that you did," the unknown man spoke up, turning his kind eyes towards her. "For weeks now I have wished to meet the new princess and prince of Erebor."

"Sier," Fili spoke up, sidestepping the long table they had all been crowding around, and walking over to stand beside her. "May I introduce King Bard, the leader of Dale, and his son, Prince Bain?"

"Indeed a pleasure," the tall king said, as both of them bowed to her.

"I am honored," Sier replied, giving them both her best curtsy.

"You're a king?" Flinn spoke up, instantly enthralled by the idea. "Do you have a crown like my adad and Uncle Thorin?"

Bard laughed at the lad's exuberant question and cast his gaze upon the proud crown prince.

"It is not hard to guess whose son he is, Prince Fili," the king of Dale stated, going down on one knee in front of the grinning dwarfling on Thorin's lap. "I do indeed have a crown, young Flinn, however, much like your father and uncle, I find wearing it on a daily basis rather tedious. I save it for only special occasions."

"My adad says I will get one too, but first he has to make it for me," Flinn informed Bard, puffing out his chest proudly. "I will show it to you, when I get it, if you promise to show me yours!"

"I would be honored to see such a thing once it is crafted," the king of Dale assured him. "And I will make a point to wear mine when I come to celebrate Durin's day next month. How does that sound?"

This pleased Flinn greatly and he clapped his hands in delight.

"What was it that brought you here today, Lady Sier?" Thorin asked, passing his littlest nephew over to the eager arms of his sister, Dis.

"I…oh, it is nothing important, My Lord," Sier insisted, suddenly embarrassed. "It can wait, I assure you."

"Nonsense, please speak your piece. Besides, I could use a distraction from the long winded words of our guest here," Thorin muttered, sounding serious, but even Sier could see the twinkle in his eye as he spoke.

"Yes, by all means continue, Lady Sier," the kindly man insisted, taking a seat beside the king as he raised an eyebrow at the stoic dwarf. "A change of subject, as well as the speaker, would be very much appreciated."

With an encouraging look from Fili, Sier cleared her throat and stepped forward, placing the package she brought in front of Thorin.

"I have finished it, My King," she announced, unable to keep the pride out of her voice. "The winter coat you requested is completed at last."

Thorin leaned forward and quickly untied the string, pulling the garment from the paper with a pleased smile on his face. A few gasps were heard from those around him, including Bard and his son Bain.

"Splendid work, Sier," Thorin complimented, standing up and slipping his arms into the sleeves as he put it on. It was a perfect fit. "No king could ask for a more regal coat."

"Do you like the buttons?" Flinn asked with excitement.

"The buttons do indeed make it shine," Thorin nodded, noting how pleased his comment made his little nephew.

"I was going to make sport about how the King Under the Mountain allows no one to sit idle, even putting his royal family to work. But now that I see the skill of your craft, Lady Sier, I do not begrudge him at all," Bard laughed, obviously impressed by the coat Thorin now wore. "You are truly an artist, Princess. I might have to employ your services as well, if this is the quality of product you produce."

"Nay, Bard, for I am next on that list!" Kili spoke up, already picking out the color in his mind that he would like to be wearing.

"Not so fast, Nadadith," Fili said, putting a halt to his brother's warm, winter fantasies. "As the crown prince, and Sier's husband, I do believe that _I_ should be the next one to benefit from her talents. And if you all wish to have a coat made by my clever and crafty wife, you will be expected to pay good coin for the privilege." He gave Kili a playful look. "No family discounts!"

"Fili, stop," Sier scolded good-naturedly, blushing at his complimentary words. "I would be more than happy to take orders for more coats, for the work is enjoyable, and I would like to be of service."

"You have already proven your worth as the Lady of the Mountain in training," Dis assured her. "And we all know that looking after this little scamp is more than a full time job." She tickled Flinn's tummy with her finger, watching him wiggle with laughter.

"Might I suggest that you come to the bazaar being held in Dale in two days' time, Lady Sier?" Bain spoke out, also eyeing the fine coat Thorin had just received. "There will be tradesmen of all sorts selling their wares, and you will be able to find more than an ample supply of fabrics, threads and a wide array of buttons."

"My son is correct," Bard interjected, sounding pleased by the idea. "The little prince might also enjoy some of the entertainment we hope to have as well. There will be jugglers, puppet shows, exotic food and even demonstrations in archery and sword fighting." He turned his attention to Sier, his kind eyes warm and engaging. "My daughter, Tilda would love it if you came, Lady, for she has sorely missed female companionship since her sister, Sigrid, left for Rohan a year ago. She would indeed enjoy making your acquaintance, especially when she learns how talented you are. In fact, we hope you will _all_ find time to attend, it will be a three day event."

"Count me in!" Kili said, apparently very intrigued by the idea of an archery contest, as well as the lure of exotic food.

"Your invitation is quite generous, King Bard," Fili told him, giving a polite bow of his head. "And we all might indeed find our way to Dale to see what you have to offer."

"Yayyyy!" Flinn squealed, even happier now than he had been about the buttons.

.

.

On the days leading up to the trip to Dale, Fili did all he could to keep himself occupied, attempting to spend as little time as possible alone with Sier. That was not to say he purposefully ignored her, but he did limit their private moments as much as he was able. Nights after dinner, or when guests left for the evening, however, were unavoidable times when they were left to themselves.

Fili found he looked forward to the nights when Flinn would come slipping in and it would be all three of them sharing the bed. For that is when he got the best sleep, not having to worry about what might happen with just the two of them sequestered alone. He made a special effort to remain on his own side of the large bed, never crossing that invisible line of demarcation he had set up in his determined mind. To him, touching was now prohibited, and he swore he would not allow himself to give in to those amazing sensations again. If Sier noticed his trepidation, she did not comment on it, though he often wondered if she could sense his growing apprehension. The last thing he wanted to do was give her the impression he was displeased or uncomfortable around her…but in truth, _he was!_ He simply did not wish to impose upon her in any way, shape or form, but as the feelings he was having for her continued to grow, his anxiety level did as well.

Still, the days with his little family were always ones filled with joy and laughter. Fili was truly getting into the swing of this father thing, loving every moment spent with Flinn, now completely unable to imagine his life without the little dwarfling in it. His time with Sier too had been very enjoyable, the two of them truly seeing each other as a team when it came to raising their shared child. When Fili came home exhausted, Sier was there to see that Flinn played quietly in his room, or she would keep him busy helping her in the kitchen. When Sier seemed to have reached the end of her patience, Fili would step in and whisk his son away on some adventure, giving the dam a much needed break.

One such occasion occurred two evening's hence. After a grueling day of council meetings, Fili and Dis entered the prince's living quarters, only to find a rather red faced dwarrowdam standing in the middle of the room. Her hands were placed squarely on her hips and her brows were pursed together in frustration as she stared at the sofa, as if it had offended her in some way.

"Sier?" Fili asked, eyeing the innocent looking piece of furniture warily.

"Fili, thank Mahal you are home!" she said with a heavy sigh, one mixed with exasperation and relief. "Perhaps you can convince your son to come out from under there and take his much needed, and long overdue, bath!"

Both Dis and Fili did their best to hide the smiles that sprang to their lips. They knew it was not wise to treat this situation with levity, yet it was impossible not to when a tiny voice was heard from beneath the sofa.

"I won't! You can't make me!" Flinn called, apparently far enough under that he could not be seen at all.

"Do you hear that?" Sier fumed, stamping her foot in irritation. "That is all I have heard the entire day. No – why - don't want to - can't make me! I have had enough, Fili! He is your son… _you_ deal with him!"

"Sier," Dis began, suddenly seeing just how close to tears the kindly dwarrowdam was. "Why don't you and I take a walk, and see if a bit of fresh air might help you regain your peace of mind?"

"Yes, you go and catch a breather," Fili agreed, walking over to where she stood, yet making sure not to touch her in any way. It was something he had to work very hard at, the urge to do so always present, yet the fear equally so. Touching led to _that_ feeling…feelings led to longings, and longings…well, who knows where those might take them? And he dared not find out! So, he did not touch her, he only stood there doing what he could to demonstrate his support. "I will see that Flinn is properly bathed and dressed for bed."

"NO!" Came another call from under the sofa.

"Flinn!" Sier cried, ready to tear her hair out at his uncharacteristically disrespectful attitude.

"Go. Leave him to me," Fili insisted, signaling for his mother to come and take her away.

When she did, placing her arm around Sier's shoulders, and steering her towards the door, Fili gave a sigh of relief. It was becoming very difficult to be so close to her and not have any physical contact. How long could he possibly keep this up? As the door shut behind them, he turned his head towards the sofa and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Flinn!" he called, his voice mimicking the commanding tone of Thorin. Fili had heard it many times in the past when he was growing up, so it was not difficult to simulate now. "I would suggest you come out of there, right now."

"NO!" the lad replied, using what was apparently his favorite word of the day. "I don't wanna take a bath. I'm not dirty!"

"Perhaps you were not earlier, but I am willing to bet that after spending time under there, that is no longer the case," he pointed out. "Now, this is your last chance…come out."

"Can't make me!"

Fili took _that_ as a challenge.

Striding over to the sofa, he took hold of the end with his right hand and lifted. With the one end now raised, he reached out with his left hand and grabbed hold of the stout little dwarf leg that came into view, pulling him out as his stubby little fingers scrambled to make purchase on the smooth stone floor.

"Nooooooo!" he squealed as he suddenly found himself hanging upside down by the one leg, his tunic falling down over his face and head.

"Flinn, I will not have you showing your mother, nor me, such disrespect," Fili warned, setting the sofa down before righting his son, holding him to his chest and looking at him with a warning glare. "I have no idea why you continue to fight us on bath time. What exactly is it that you detest so much?"

"It is wet!" he whined. "And cold! And the soap gets in my eyes," were the list of reasons he gave for avoiding this duty like the plague.

"It also gets you clean, removes any unsightly smudges," Fili countered, reaching up to brush away a smear of dust from the lad's cheek he assumed came from under the furniture, "and it stops you from smelling like a stinky old troll…and trust me, I know what a troll smells like!"

"Tell me the story about the three trolls again," Flinn begged suddenly, his face lighting up with a wide grin. "Or the one about the goblins…or the eagles!"

Fili knew that his son's desire for a story was simply a stall tactic, hoping to divert attention off the topic of the bath he was so eagerly trying to avoid. And yet…requests for tales of their great journey suddenly gave Fili a wonderful idea.

"Flinn…how about you and I take a little trip down to the store rooms," he offered, causing the little dwarfling to look at his father with curious eyes. Yet anything sounded better than a bath, so he was instantly all for it.

.

.

Dis and Sier had taken a long walk around, talking and laughing as the younger dam's frayed nerves began to knit. Tales of the horrors that Dis and Thorin had gone through wrangling both Fili and Kili at Flinn's age went a long way in making her realize that she truly did not have it _that_ bad. Flinn could be a handful, but on the whole he was generally well behaved and polite, only acting up when he was overly tired, or far too full of energy…which unfortunately was more often than she would like. Still, she was glad that Fili had stepped in, offering her the much needed respite and an hour to cool down. When at last the two had made their way back to the royal chambers, Sier was feeling much better, ready to go in and tackle the job of loving parent once more.

"Thank you, Dis," she told her mother-in-law, giving her a warm hug. "I don't know what I would do without you, and Fili, here to keep me sane."

"Oh, my dear, what is family for?" she laughed, recalling that she had said the very same words to her the day of her wedding. "And if you ever get overly stressed again, I know of twelve other dwarrow, besides myself, who would be more than happy to occupy the lad for a while and let you have some time alone. In fact, we would _love_ to take him off your hands even if you are not in need…we all treasure our time with the little prince."

"Even if sometimes the little prince can be a royal pain?" Sier laughed.

"Especially then…since that is when he reminds me the most of Fili," Dis joked, causing both to laugh even harder. "Besides, it is good for newlywed couples to have some time alone now and then," she added with a bit of a sly grin. When she noticed the sudden look of worry on Sier's face, and how she turned her head away, Dis became concerned. "Are things well between you and my son?"

"Oh, yes!" the younger dam quickly assured her. "Fili is a wonderful father, and he has shown me nothing but kindness and consideration. I could not be happier."

"But…I sense that you have concerns," she wisely deduced, taking hold of Sier's hands and giving them a gentle squeeze. "I will not pry, but if you ever wish to speak about them…about anything at all, I have two ears and a shoulder at your service."

"Thank you so much for the offer," she said, giving her a reassuring smile. "But it is nothing…really. Things are still just new, is all. They will work themselves out in time, I am sure of it. Flinn acting up, like he has been, just sets me on edge is all."

Dis wanted to press for details, wondering if either one had yet come to the same conclusion she had about the status of their relationship…but from what she had seen thus far, she guessed not. The fact that her son had purposefully avoided any physical contact with Sier earlier, had not gone unnoticed. In dwarven culture, it was not a mother's place to interfere in her son's personal life…at least not where _this_ was concerned. Oh, if only her Flinn had lived, he would be the one assigned to take on such a task. She could ask Thorin…but she feared her bother was far too busy at the moment, and would probably be less than thrilled to tackle such emotional matters. Hence, she was starting to wonder if a bit of meddling on _her_ part might not be just the thing to fix this mess. Still…out of respect for their privacy, she would wait a little longer and see what transpired, hoping for the best.

"Well then, why don't you head back in and have a nice night," she suggested, giving her a warm hug. "And hopefully, tomorrow Flinn will be better behaved."

"I don't see how he could get any worse," she agreed with a roll of her eyes, leaving the dwarrowdam in the hall as she headed inside. She had half expected to see Fili still arguing with Flinn as he stubbornly yelled from under the sofa, yet instead, she found her husband sitting in a chair by the fireplace, quietly reading a book as he sipped a glass of wine. "Fili? Where is Flinn?"

Before the crown prince could open his mouth to answer, she could hear noise from the washroom, the half open door allowing them both to hear not only Flinn's voice, but the splashing of water as well.

"Heave ho! Splash, plumb," came a joyful little tune sung by a gleeful lad. "Roll-roll-rolling down the hole!" This was followed by a bout of laughter and more splashing, causing Sier to stare at Fili in shock.

"Is he... _bathing_?" she stammered. "On his own?"

"That he is. And apparently enjoying himself as well," Fili nodded, setting down his book and giving her a very satisfied grin.

"How on earth did you manage _that_ miracle?" Sier asked, wondering if Fili's association with the wizard named Gandalf had somehow rubbed off.

"Go take a look for yourself," he offered, gesturing with his hand in an invitation. "I left the door open so I could monitor him, and have been checking on him at regular intervals. He has been in no danger of drowning, I assure you."

Still stunned, Sier did just that, tip-toeing quickly to the doorway as she peeked inside, almost bursting out in laughter at what she saw. There, in the middle of the washroom sat a wine barrel, however it was not full of any alcoholic spirits, no…instead it now held a happy little dwarfling as he splashed about, singing merrily to himself. Unable to believe her eyes, she stayed and observed him for a few minutes more, watching as he spun around several times, held his breath and dunked down under the water, and even allowed the slippery soap to touch his skin a few times in the process. It was nothing short of phenomenal!

At last, unable to contain her joy, Sier turned away and ran back to Fili, who had since stood up from his chair, eyeing her with a prideful smirk on his face. When she came within arm's length, she threw both of them around his neck and gave him an energetic hug.

"Thank you!" she whispered, the gratitude and astonishment in her voice more than evident. "I have no idea why that worked, or how you dreamed it up, but I can't tell you what a relief it is to see him willing to bathe!"

Fili froze where he was, too stunned to even think of a response, for suddenly that spark had returned full force. It spread throughout his chest, warming every inch of him in the process as his breathing began to come out in labored gasps. Oh, why did this have to feel so good? Was it truly something that he must avoid, or was it perhaps something he needed to embrace…and to Mordor with the consequences!

"I…I…just remembered that Flinn enjoyed the story about our trip down the river in the barrels…and so I thought…why not?" Fili did his best to explain, the sudden dryness of his throat making it difficult to speak. "He seemed intrigued with the idea…and the next thing I knew, he was begging for a bath."

"You are a marvel!" Sier laughed, pulling back as she looked up at him, motherly gratitude shining in her eyes. "No wonder Thorin asks you to sit in on all the council meetings, you are a veritable genius!"

"Getting one small dwarfling to take a bath is not exactly a kingly job," Fili assured her, feeling very lost as he stared down into her warm eyes. He had never noticed how rich a brown they were, with small flecks of green on the side, making them seem to dance in the firelight.

"Well, it is to me," she laughed. "I don't know how to thank you."

He did…oh, he suddenly could imagine many ways she might properly show her gratitude to him, ones he would be only too happy to accept. And as his eyes focused on her ruby red lips, parted slightly and turned up in an inviting little smile, he found himself leaning down ever so slightly, the allure of her pulling at him quite against his will. Thankful, or perhaps _not_ so thankfully, Flinn's little voice called out just then, shattering the moment and tearing Fili from his lascivious thoughts.

"Ada, help! I dropped the soap!" he cried, still sounding quite amused. "Ada!"

"It…it would appear that I am being paged," he whispered, doing his very best to sound normal as he pulled away from her, tugging on his tunic a few times before striding towards the washroom, his feet barely able to function. "Hold on…I am coming," he told his splashing son.

.

Sier placed her hands on her cheeks, feeling how they had suddenly begun to flush a bit as she had stared up into Fili's eyes. It had all begun as an honest expression of gratitude, nothing more – but all too quickly it had turned into something more. _At least for her._ There had been precious few opportunities for the two of them to engage in any form of physical contact lately, and up till now it had only consisted of touches of the hands, the shoulder, or that one time he had caressed her cheek. Yet this time, oh, Mahal, it had been full body contact and she had experienced such a rush of joy that she was now hardly able to remain upright. She had hugged Fili…her husband, _and she had liked it!_

Never before had she felt this way for any dwarrow. Granted she had not had much contact with any in the past five years, but even before that, she had only taken a passing fancy to one or two, and that had been short lived and rather superficial. She had never known desire, never experienced passion, and yet those were the only words that sprang to her mind when she thought of her husband and the way he made her feel. Could it be true? Was she actually attracted to him…in _that_ way? And if that was so…how would she ever cope with the fact that he did not return such emotions?

Yes, they were friends, and they got along very well, but was it all due to the fact that they shared a common goal? Flinn was the center of their little world and both had agreed that all would revolve around him. Oh, what a mess it might become if she now tossed personal feelings into the mix…the potential for disaster was staggering. For Fili to ever experience such things for her…she would need to be his one. And the chances of that happening were as slim as snow falling during the warm months in Rohan. She could not let her own foolish longings drive Fili to feel uncomfortable and destroy the peace they had thus far created. Sier knew she needed to force such thoughts down deep into her heart, and make them stay there. They would not see the light of day again.

 _No…she could not allow it!_

* * *

 **Yes, yes, yes, they are still being idiots, but at least Dis is getting wise to them. She will not hold back forever.**

 **Did you enjoy their visit from Bard and Bain? Gotta stick the hunky Man-King in here too, you know. ha ha. And COATS for everyone!**

 **So...tell me, were you impressed with Fili's idea of how to get Flinn to take a bath? And points to anyone who recognized the song Flinn as singing while he bathed in his barrel. ha ha.**

 **Well, this is the last one till Monday. Going to take the weekend off to write again. Although, I pushed very hard today and got through troublesome chapter 30! Yippee! It was a pesky one, but we are over the hump and into smooth sailing now. See you Monday!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **enilorac44:** Oh good, I would hate to get you up tooooo early, or keep you waiting. And they will cotton to things as soon as possible...but not until I allow them to. hee hee. THANKS.

 **Summer Solstice:** Maybe you should smack HIS forehead and not your own...ouch. I am glad you are not too upset by the idea of me drawing this out for kicks and giggles. Yep, but look at it this way, YOU are not the only one suffering...they are too. ha ha. yes, Dis knows, and you will know that she knows even more after you read this chapter. Fili DOES take after his daddy a LOT...not only in looks. Enough said. I appreciate your continued reviews!


	21. Chapter 21

**Funny story. This morning I awoke to over 25 e-mails from the FF site! I was like "there is no way I got THAT many reviews in one day!" Turns out my e-mail server had been holding back a bunch of alerts, notifications, reviews and PMs for some reason, and plopped them ALL in at once...some from last week even! So if you thought I had missed your review or PM, I am sorry. I have them now, and I will be answering them all!**

.

 **PS. I got THREE new chapters written this weekend! And thank goodness one of them was pesky chapter 30! That one gave me fits!**

.

 **Chapter 21**

 **~X~**

* * *

At last the day of their trip to the bazar in Dale arrived, though far too slowly for Flinn's liking…or Kili's, for that matter. It had been decided that they would go on the second of the three days, reasoning that all the booths would be set up and functioning by then, but still early enough to guarantee that there would still be plenty of wares and goods to look at and buy. So it was, right after a hearty breakfast, Fili led the small group out of the mountain gates and onto the road leading to Dale. Flinn rode with his father up front, leaving Dis and Sier on ponies side by side, and Kili, Bofur and Nori bringing up the rear, singing merrily and sharing plenty of laughs. Following them was a contingency of eight guards, all strong and sturdy dwarves, armed to the hilt.

The trip would not be a long one, but Fili decided it was best to stop and water the ponies, allowing the company to rest a while. While Kili and most of the others, had no need for a travel break, Fili felt that Flinn and Sier did. So they halted for a bit and allowed his son to run around and stretch his legs, the two brothers having a bit of sport with him by playing tag.

"What a beautiful day for a trip to Dale," Dis mused as she stared up at the blue sky. "Thankfully, it would appear that we will have an extra month of good weather this year, allowing everyone ease of travel to and from Erebor for the Durin's Day celebration."

"It is too bad that King Thorin could not come with us," Sier said, thinking that the overworked monarch could have used a day off.

"Yes, but with both Fili and Kili out of the mountain, not to mention little Flinn, there was no way he could come as well," Dis explained.

"Oh?" This was confusing to Sier, for Thorin had left the mountain before, when he came to Himros in fact.

"Erebor must have a king to rule at all times," the older dwarrowdam explained. "Thorin can only leave when Fili or Kili are there to take over for him. So never will you see all three of them away at once. It is just not done."

"I…I suppose I can see the wisdom in that," she nodded. "Though I still think it would have done him good. He often seems overtaxed."

"I agree, but he is the king, he does what is expected of him," Dis said with a rueful smile. "My father, and his father before him, were the same way. Erebor always came first. That is until they both took wives, then at last they seemed to wake up and see that there was more to life than just ruling a mountain. I only wish Thorin would seek out a mate as well, maybe then he could learn to take it easy now and then. And had he come, it would have been a perfect opportunity to wear his wonderful new coat!" Dis added with a smile of admiration.

"I do hope he really likes it," she said, blushing just a bit over the dam's words.

"Of course he does, he couldn't be more pleased with your work," Dis assured her. "But really, did you ever think he wouldn't be? After all, he had already seen your best creation, and admires it greatly." With that she gave a nod towards Flinn, causing Sier to laugh merrily.

"Well…I had help with _that_ one," she told her, enjoying the light hearted way they were able to converse.

Dis then turned her gaze away from Sier and towards Fili and Kili, playing in the grass with her grandson. "I have to say, it truly warms my heart to see my sons so happy,"

"I know what you mean," the younger dam agreed. "Flinn seems very content since we came to Erebor."

"There is nothing like family," Dis nodded. She then got an apologetic look on her face and turned to Sier. "Forgive my thoughtlessness. I know you said you were alone in the world, but I fear that I know very little of your background. Do you not have _any_ family to speak of?"

"None, my lady," she answered with a shake of her head. "My parents were the last of both their line, leaving me with no uncles, aunts or cousins."

"Well, we are your family now. Fili, myself, Thorin, Kili, Dwalin, the rest of the company…and of course you will always have Flinn," Dis assured her with a warm smile.

They were quiet for a moment, their attention called away by the laughter and squeals of a happy little dwarf who had managed to tackle his father by grabbing him around the knees and knocking him into the grass.

"Tell me of Fili's father…of your Flinn," Sier asked suddenly, catching Dis off guard. "Little Flinn often asks me things about him, and I must always defer him to Fili for answers, yet I myself would like to know more about him. What was he like?"

"Oh, that is quite easy to describe," Dis laughed, gesturing towards the three dwarrow before them. "Take Fili's looks, Kili's boyish charm, and Flinn's zest for life…roll them all into one, and you would have the Flinn who stole my heart."

"Was it love at first sight? Did you two know you were each other's _one_ immediately?" Sier found herself more and more curious about such mysteries these days…she wondered why.

"Not at all," Dis answered, leaning back as she supported herself on her open palms, her arms straight out behind her. "Flinn was a good friend of my brother, Frerin." She stopped there and looked over at Sier skeptically. "You know that Thorin and I had a brother, did you not?"

"Yes, I heard several stories told of him on our journey to Erebor," she revealed, wishing that she had been privileged enough to have met such a fine and renowned warrior.

"Well, Frerin and Flinn were shield-brothers in Ered Luin. My husband had originally come from miner stock, born and bred in the deep tunnels of Erebor. Yet when the dragon rousted us all, scattering us to the four winds, there was not as much call for miners, as there were warriors. So he put down his pick, and took up a blade. He and Frerin were inseparable, and for years he was always around, yet not once did we take note of any special attraction. That is, until one day, I was walking down a flight of stairs and I tripped on my hem. I would have taken a nasty tumble, I am sure, but Flinn reached out and took hold of my hand, steadying me in the nick of time. It was _that_ one touch that sparked something within us…a fire that both shocked and confused."

"A fire?" Sier was now even more attentive than before.

"That is the only way I could describe it, though we both pretended nothing had happened and went on about our lives as usual. I was hardly over the age of consent, and Flinn did not think himself good enough to court a princess, even one in exile. So we ignored each other for months, both too foolish to admit what was plain as day. Then, Flinn and Frerin went out on a long patrol, not scheduled to be back for several weeks. I worried every day they were gone, losing sleep at night as I feared for their safety. And what shocked me most, was that my concerns for Flinn were just as strong as those for my brother. When they returned at last, I could no longer deny what was in my heart, and I met the company at the mountain gates, throwing my arms around Flinn in a very public and unladylike manner. Thankfully, Flinn had come to the same conclusion while we were parted and returned my affections wholeheartedly, much to the shock of my father and brothers." Here she stopped and smiled fondly in remembrance. Those were good times, memories she would cherish forever.

"That sounds lovely," Sier told her, letting lose what could have easily been a sigh of longing.

Dis, still battling with the urge to meddle, suddenly decided that just dipping her toe into the murky waters of his son's romance might not be too dangerous. Perhaps disguising her interference as a simple story of her experiences would help jumpstart things? So clearing her throat, she turned and gave Sier a very pointed look. "Do you know what my Flinn told me had finally convinced him that I was his _one_?"

"No…what?"

"He said he had dreamed about me while on patrol," she revealed, watching Sier closely for any reaction. "He said that while asleep, he envisioned our wedding day, of seeing me in my dress, and how I looked walking towards him. I am told that it is something quite a few dwarrow experience after meeting the one that Mahal made for them. Later, Flinn said he also dreamed of our first child…of Fili. It would seem that while his _mind_ had yet to understand his feelings for me, his _heart_ knew instantly, and revealed these things to him while he slept."

"How very romantic," Sier sighed. "And you…did _you_ dream of Flinn as well?"

"Only when I was awake, it seemed," she giggled, recalling the number of times she had been shaken from her thoughts by others, having been lost in a daydream about her _one_. However, Dis was very disappointed that her tale had apparently not held any significance for Sier. Obviously, her son had not told his wife about the dream he already had of her. Did Fili even realize the meaning of such a thing? Dis had never talked about romance with her sons, the inner workings of a dwarven courtship being very private, and only passed from father to son…or mother to daughter. Had Sier's mother passed on before she could broach such a subject with her daughter? And Fili and Kili…they too had no such male parent to tell them these things…only Thorin, who had yet to experience this wonderful mystery himself. She instantly turned and looked at her two sons, still both being chased by the rambunctious little dwarrow. If Fili had no idea, and Sier was just as clueless…oh, Mahal, _would they ever figure it out?_

"It's about time we headed out," Bofur announced, as he and Nori walked up beside them, capping the water skin they had just been drinking from…one that Dis was certain contained something stronger than mere water.

"Don't want all the fun to be over by the time we get there," Nori added, giving Sier a playful wink of his eye and making her blush.

As everyone made their way towards the ponies, anxious to be back on the road, Dis decided that she would give the couple until Durin's Day to discover the truth on their own…after that, she was stepping in! It might not be her place, but a mother had to do what a mother had to do!

.

.

Dale was filled with color, laughter and more eye-catching things than a dwarf could shake a stick at. Flinn's eyes could not open wide enough and Sier was afraid his head would come unscrewed from his neck if he turned it any faster, attempting to see it all at once. There were booths of every shape and size, selling things from the mundane to the exotic. Bolts of cloth and leather pulled Sier's attention, while merchants demonstrating and selling weapons were more to the liking of the male dwarrow in their company. It was not long after they rode through the gates that they were met by Bain and several guards, bidding them welcome and asking if they would follow him to where his father, King Bard, waited. They got quite a few looks as they rode through the streets, many not having seen the crown prince outside the mountain for a very long time. There were surprised gasps as they caught sight of Flinn, riding in front of his father, with Sier just behind, next to the king's sister. She watched as Fili seemed to sit up just a bit straighter in the saddle, proudly showing off his son to whomever wished to look. It made Sier smile.

"Ah! Arrived at last," Bard greeted them, stepping down from the small canopied dais that had been built at the end of a wide open courtyard, allowing the king and his guests to watch the proceedings in comfort and style. Bain had just dismounted and went to stand beside his father, but on the other side of the tall lord of Dale, was a young woman that appeared to be in her late teens. She had large expressive blueish-green eyes and beautiful sandy brown hair, falling over her shoulders in a rivulet of curls. Yet it was truly her smile that made her beautiful, a warm and welcoming one that put Sier instantly at ease. "Please, take your ease and rest from your journey. We are truly glad you chose to come, for my daughter, Tilda, has talked of nothing else but meeting the new princess and prince of Erebor since I returned."

"I have indeed," the young woman, whom Sier now identified as Princess Tilda, said with a smile.

As the others stepped down from their ponies, handing them off to a few awaiting men, Fili set Flinn on the ground before he came around and assisted Sier. She was more than capable of dismounting, but she found it touching that he would offer her a hand. She did notice that once she was safely down, he immediately released her and stepped away, putting a fair amount of distance between them as he turned to speak to the others. Fili dismissed the guards, telling them to get some ale and take their ease, but to remain close in case he should call. They then joined Bard and his family under the canopy as they spoke about the bazar, complimenting him on all the wonderful exhibits they had seen thus far. Bard, very familiar with Thorin's original company, glanced over at Nori, whos eyes were already surveying the crowd as if they were sheep to be fleeced.

"And keep those sticky fingers in your own pockets, Master Nori," he warned good naturedly. "I would hate to have you spend a night in the stockade for filching."

"What?" the spikey haired dwarf asked in a shocked voice. "I am just admiring the view is all…just admiring."

"Well, admire with your eyes, and not your hands this time," Bofur laughed, elbowing his friend in the side. "I got plans for us today and it don't involve a jail break."

This of course caused the males to all break out in a round of laughter, leaving the accused dwarf looking a bit embarrassed, but still smiling.

.

"Please, come sit beside me so we can talk," Tilda told Sier, having linked her arm with the dam's on the way to their seats. "Ever since my sister, Sigrid, left for Rohan to marry their prince, I have been left alone in a house full of men. At least you have your mother-in-law to speak with, I have no one. And I was so excited when my father told me that the new princess was not only talented, but pretty as well."

"I think your father was being too kind with his flattery," Sier said, blushing at such words. "But I have to say, I am sorry I did not get a chance to meet your sister as well," Sier had heard tales of the beautiful new Rohirim princess, even in Himros. "She married Prince Thengel, did she not?"

"Yes, she did," Tilda replied. "He and his troops made a visit to Dale not long after we were established, and they both fell madly in love. They wrote to each other for a while, but all too soon the prince was back and in great earnest, making a sincere petition for my sister's hand in marriage. Da of course said yes, for if he had not, I fear that Sigrid would have throttled him. They now have a little boy who looks to be about your son's age, named Théoden. I can't wait until spring, for Da and I have made plans to go visit them and see how much my little nephew has grown."

"Children are indeed a blessing," Sier nodded, putting her arms around Flinn, who was sitting in her lap, but his eyes were glued on the crowds and activity in the square.

"And it would appear that you have one of the most adorable dwarflings I have yet to encounter," Tilda gushed, gesturing to Flinn. "He is so sweet I could just gobble him up!"

This statement caused Flinn's head to whip around, eyeing the new lady with both fear and suspicion. He had lived around the race of men all his life, but never had one ever threatened to make a meal of him!

"She…she wants to _eat_ me, Ama?" he gasped, leaning back into his mother's arms, in hopes that she would protect him.

"I am only teasing, of course," Tilda laughed, finding the little dwarfling's expression priceless. "I only meant that you are very delightful, and I look forward to getting to know you better, Prince Flinn." When the lad seemed to relax and stopped eyeing her as if she were a hungry troll, Tilda continued her conversation with Sier. "You know…my sister, Sigrid, had once been a bit infatuated with Prince Fili herself, when they first met."

"Oh?" Sier was shocked by this piece of news, no because she did not think her husband warranted such female admiration, yet it was strange to think it would come from a daughter of men.

"Yes indeed," Tilda nodded, her eyes bright with humor. "When my family originally met King Thorin and his company, my father had just smuggled them into Lake Town. And my sister and I caught our first glimpse of them as they came up out of our toilet, in an attempt to make it into our house unseen."

"Your toilet?" Now this Sier could hardly believe.

"To be sure! Granted it was just a wooden hole that led directly into the lake, but still, it was a very odd sight to behold," the young princess laughed. "However, out of all the dwarves, Prince Fili appeared to be the most dignified doing it, and I think that is when Sigrid set her eye on him."

"Well then," Sier laughed, enjoying her new potential friend greatly. "Perhaps I should be happy that the prince of Rohan ensnared your sister's heart, for I fear I would not have been able to compete with such a beauty, if she looks anything like you, Princess."

"Now who is the one speaking flattery?" Tilda laughed. "And don't be silly. It is more than obvious that Fili is completely devoted to you, it was evident to me the moment I saw you together. The way he smiled at you, how he helped you off your pony, not to mention the way he has let his gaze drift over at you half a dozen times already since we sat down. A girl can tell these things," she nodded sagely. "How could you ever doubt his devotion? Besides, in all my years of knowing him, I have never seen Prince Fili even _look_ at another female - dwarrowdam, woman or elf." Here she stopped and tried to stifle a giggle, hiding her smile behind her hand. "Now, Prince Kili, on the other hand, is notorious for flirting with just about anything wearing a skirt."

"Hey!" Kili suddenly spoke up, leaning forward from where he sat, a few chairs away. "I can't hear everything being said over there, but I think I am being maligned. Are you declaring war, Lady Tilda?" he accused, giving the still laughing princess a playful glare.

"If she is, you are sure to lose," Fili answered, turning towards his wife and the lass from Dale. "Yet, from what I overheard…I believe she spoke nothing but the truth." He punctuated his last words with a quick wink in Sier's direction, before turning his attention back to Bard, who had never stopped talking during the whole exchange.

"See," Tilda whispered, nudging Sier gently.

"I…I…" was all the flustered dwarrowdam could manage to say, completely taken aback by the implications of what Fili had just said and did. Had he truly heard all that Tilda had insinuated - that there were actual feelings between them? Or was he simply playing along so as not to rise suspicion? Either way, Sier could feel her face grow warm with embarrassment, and she lowered her head, praying that no one could see her the little smile of hope that played across her lips.

* * *

 **Soooo, Dis is getting wise to them and their reason for not acting like a couple in love. And she has set a time limit...they have till Durin's Day to figure it out on their own...and then she takes over!**

 **Did you enjoy Dis and Sier's discussion of her and Flinn's romance? Too bad Fili didn't hear that, right?**

 **And now you have met Tilda, growing up and looking all queenly in her own right.**

 **So how much do you think Fili really heard of what Tilda said?**

 **Now points to you if you saw how I played a bit loose and free with Sigrid and Rohan's history there. But it is my story and I can replace a princess here and there if I want to...right? Just exercising my artistic license. ha ha.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews** :

 **Laura en eryn:** Well it is nice to know you are around, silently watching my back, like a protective soldier. Thanks for reading and feel free to pop up every now and then and say HI.

 **Summer Solstice:** Hmmm, they have been saying in Rohan that it has been a rather chilly summer lately. Wonder why? ha ha. Bard and Bain, and now Tilda, just HAD to be in there. I chose to exclude Sigrid since I have read a lot of awesome stories where she and Fili get together, and I just couldn't handle having her around to confuse my poor dwarf boy. ha ha. And nope, Fili has a few brain cells that the "one" thing has not fried. ha ha. Thanks!

 **Guest:** After all the stories Flinn has heard about Bilbo...he can't wait to meet him either!

 **enilorac44:** Don't be sad...just go find a barrel of wine from Mirkwood...drink it all...cut open the top and BAM...you have a bathing barrel too! if you ask nice, Fili might even hand you the soap. ha ha. You are welcome for the unexpected update. I do like to treat you all very well. Thanks.

 **Mjean:** Ok, I must confess, I liked your line about martyrs so well...I shamelessly stole it and put it in the story! Look for it in a later chapter! All credit goes to you.

 **Reader10000:** Thanks! And wait no longer, a full week of daily updates is upon you!

 **Guest:** Now, now, I know it FEELS like you are going to die...but I assure you that Oin would not let that happen. ha ha. Bath Barrels for everyone! Awww, Flinn protecting Tae down the rapids, how cute. But it won't happen...remember, boy and girl dwarrow are not supposed to see each other naked. ha ha. I bet Fili is worried about more mornings like that one with Flinn now sleeping in his own bed. Poor Fili. OK, Fine, I am sure Dis WOULD love a granddaughter...but that does NOT mean I will give her one. ha ha. And what you do with a baby girl dwarf is hand her off to Thorin...since it would cause the biggest stir and the most fun. ha ha. Yep, Bain and Tilda are 10 years older now...Bain is hot stuff. Now...please remember the date in which I am writing this. My story takes place in 2950 (or 1350 by Shire calendar)...now go look at your copy of the Baggins, Took, Brandybuck and Gamgee family tree and see who was, **and was not,** born at this time. Just saying. And a prince getting his first crown is a big deal...but again, Daddy has to MAKE it first. ha ha. Your imaginings of what happens at a Durin's Day celebration is a bit different than what I picture happening - hope you are not disappointed. And I loved your little 'may I court you' thing...so cute. Thanks for your entertaining reviews, I look forward to each and every one!


	22. Chapter 22

.

 **Happy Tuesday everyone (in one hour anyway).**

 **Chapter 22**

 **~X~**

* * *

The group talked for a while, but it was quickly decided that the ladies had other interest besides drink and spectacle watching. Flinn would have much rather stayed with his father and the rest of the males, but Sier did not wish to hamper their visit with King Bard and his son, by having to mind a very inquisitive and rambunctious dwarfling. Thus he was cajoled into joining his mother, Dis and Tilda, as they went from shop to shop, examining cloth, dresses and all kinds of exotic items. At first Flinn didn't seem to mind, everything being so new and exciting that he hardly cared what he was looking at. The little booth that sold buttons had been his favorite, where Sier allowed him to pick out several sets of shiny gold buttons, much to his delight. But as they continued on, soon his feet began to drag a little, and after visiting the eighth stall that sold fabric, he was done.

Sier took pity on him, and since she had already purchased all she would need to make several more coats – having had the goods bundled and scheduled to be delivered to Erebor with the next courier – she told Dis and Tilda to go onto the next few shops without them.

"What would _you_ like to look at?" she asked Flinn, waving her arm out as if the world was his oyster. The little tike spun around in circles, fixing his eyes on a brightly colored wooden stall that displayed all types of food, candies and treats.

"There!" he begged, his little tongue already sticking out as he licked his lips in anticipation.

"Very well," she smiled, willing to reward his excellent behavior thus far with some sweets. It did not take long for him to pick out three different types of confections, all of them certain to keep the little dwarrow awake and wild all night. "Anything else?" she asked, knowing that everything she purchased would be metered out judiciously.

"And….that apple!" he stated, pointing to the biggest and juiciest looking one at the stall.

"Oh?" well this was odd. Her son was never one to choose fruit over sweets, but she was not about to complain. Handing the apple to him, she quickly paid for their items, and turned around to ask him where he wanted to go next. But, much to her shock, the lad was nowhere to be seen! "Flinn!" she called out, perhaps panicking a bit too quickly, but still he was one four year old dwarf in a sea of strangers. "Where are you?"

"Here, Ama," came his voice, not too far away, but still much too distant for Sier's peace of mind.

She spotted him quickly and rushed to his side, ready to scold him for running off, but when she saw what he was doing, her words of rebuke died on her lips. Her kind hearted son was feeding the apple he had asked her to buy to a very sad and undernourished grey pony. The poor beast was hitched to a dilapidated old cart, and looked as if it had not been fed a decent meal, nor brushed or cared for, in a very long time.

"He looked hungry," Flinn told her, giggling a little as the soft nose of the pony tickled his hand while it carefully nibbled the apple.

"Yes, he does," he nodded, thinking she would very much like to give his owner a piece of her mind. "That was very nice of you to want to feed him." Sier reached up and stroked the animal's neck, feeling badly as her hand got caught on several uncurried tufts of hair and sticker burs lodged within. "Who would be so cruel as to mistreat such a beautiful steed as you?" she whispered, making sure her son did not hear her sorrowful tone.

"HEY!" came a gruff shout from behind them. "Get away from there!"

Sier jumped, startled by the harsh words, spinning around to see a large man, with a shaggy beard and long hair, stomping towards them. He did not seem happy at all.

"We…we were just petting him," she insisted, taking a step back and pulling her son to her side protectively.

"Well he belongs to me, and I never said you could, so stop it!" he bellowed, placing himself between them and the pony. "You and your brat need to move on, and leave other people's property alone!"

"Can't you see that he is half starved?" Sier persisted, not willing to let this go. "You need to take better care of him, and brush him too."

"Listen up, you little mountain whore," he scowled, leaning in so that Sier had to pull back to avoid his rancid breath. "You just mind your own concerns, ya hear? And the next time I see you and your little rat touching my things, I will make ya pay by touching something else that belongs to me, if you take my meaning."

Sier drew in a breath of shock, hardly daring to believe that he had just said something so foul and crude to her… _and if front of her son!_ She watched as a wicked grin spread over the man's face and she could feel the hairs on her neck begin to rise. She was not a violent dam by nature, but this man made her want to scratch his eyes out! How dare he?! She had just opened her mouth, prepared to deliver a severe tongue lashing – as well as a swift kick to his tender spots – when she heard her name being called from down the way. It was Bofur.

"Sier! Sier!" he yelled, rushing up to her quickly, completely out of breath. Not giving the man before her any notice, he scooped up Flinn and grabbed hold of her hand, urgently tugging her back the way he had come. "Hurry, you have to see this!"

"What is it?" she asked, unwilling to merely walk away and allow that sod of a man to have the last word.

"It is Fili…he is going to fight in the square!" Bofur informed her with a wide grin on his face.

"WHAT?" Sier cried, instantly forgetting all about the wretched man and allowing the insistent miner to lead the way at a now hurried pace.

"They were having demonstrations with weapons in the square, and one of the men challenged Fili to fight," Bofur told her. "At first he declined, but the man would not let up, and he even called into question the honor of all the dwarves of Erebor. Well, that settled it right then and there, and Fili accepted. They are going to duel it out any minute now…you don't want to miss this!"

As they weaved their way back through the crowd, they happened upon Dis and Tilda, coming out of a little jewelry shop. When Bofur hurriedly explained about Fili, the five of them stepped up the pace, coming to the square just in time to see Bard standing in the middle of the makeshift ring, laying out the rules of engagement. In front of Fili stood a man twice his height, with muscles the size of barrels, and his bare chest sporting a plethora of strange and vile looking painted symbols. To the crowd, Fili must have looked like easy pickings, but the twin swords held tightly in each hand, and a huge grin on his face said differently. Apparently, Nori was using this to his advantage and was on the side, taking bets from anyone with enough coin to make it worth his while. The hefty pouch he was now sporting told Sier that Nori stood to make a small fortune, if things went his way. She truly hoped that he had bet on his friend to win…for that was the only outcome that might set her racing heart to rights.

"Adad is going to fight _him_?" Flinn asked, allowing his mother to take him out of Bofur's arms as they moved to stand next to Bain on the small dais, allowing them a better view.

"It…it would appear so," she breathed, not sure she liked the idea at all.

"Will he win?" Flinn's voice was a mixture of pride and fear, not sure what he thought of the idea of his adad in battle.

"I hope so," she murmured back, her eyes glued on the father of her child.

"Don't worry, Flinn," Bain spoke up, giving the little dwarrow a wink. "I have seen your da take on plenty that were bigger and stronger than this fella. He will be just fine."

The crowd quieted down as Bard began to speak, his deep booming voice carrying through the square.

"This is only an exhibition fight, everyone walks away with their limbs intact, is that clear?" Bard stated, pointing his finger strictly at the two opponents. "The first to disarm the other will be named the winner. On my signal the fight will begin." He then stepped back, giving the two grinning combatants plenty of room.

"Come on, Fili!" Kili yelled from the side lines, obviously just as excited about the fight as his brother appeared to be. "Show him what Erebor warriors are made of!"

"Yes, little dwarf," the big tattooed man agreed in a taunting voice. "I would very much like to see what color you bleed."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Fili laughed, side stepping with his feet as his hands clenched and unclenched around the hilts of his swords. "But I fear your desires will have to go unsatisfied."

At that they saw Bard's hand fall, and immediately the man lunged forward, striking out as Fili effortlessly jumped aside, spinning around as he let the flat part of one of his blades smack his opponent on the rump, causing the crowd to cheer. This, of course, angered the man, and he gave a loud roar as he attacked once more.

Things went on like this for quite a while, the big man lumbering back and forth while Fili moved as if made of air, avoiding most every one of his strikes, blocking others, and landing a few harmless assaults of his own.

Loud shouts rose from the crowd, and more money passed hands as Nori continued to take wagers, a wide grin never leaving his lips.

Sier was beginning to feel a bit lightheaded, not having expected this day to turn out like this at all. Yet Flinn was having the time of his life, seeing his adad for the first time pitted against a real foe, instead of Dwalin in the training ring back home. He cheered, yelled, and called out his adad's name, while his mother just gripped him tighter and tighter as the battle raged on.

"Oh, for Mahal's sake," Dis finally called out in a somewhat exasperated tone, after many long tense minutes had passed. "Just finish him, Fili! Quit dragging it out and just disarm the braggart already!" She was apparently not at all worried over the safety of her son, and seemed almost bored with the whole thing.

"Yah, Fili!" Kili called. "You have fooled around long enough. Take him down!"

Fili heard their calls and looked over long enough to give them both a wily grin. To the crown prince, it reminded him quite a lot of fighting with the three trolls they encountered on the north road, during their journey. As long as he kept clear of the behemoth's longsword, he could keep this up all day. Yet when he caught sight of Sier, and seeing the look of terror in her eyes, he nodded in agreement. He _had_ been toying with the big buffoon, letting him feel as if he was at least holding his own, but it was time to end this. His smile vanished, and his eyes became as hard as the steel that was currently spinning around in each hand. It took less than ten more moves, and just as many seconds, before the two-ton man was lying flat on his back and staring at the sky. His long sword having been ripped from his grasp, and now resting five feet away. A round of cheers came from the crowd, led by an exuberant Kili, Bofur, Nori and Dis. Sier, on the other hand, was still having a hard time remembering how to breathe.

"Adad!" Flinn called, wiggling out of his stunned mother's arms and running out to launch himself at his victorious father. Fili transferred both swords into one hand and scooped his son up with the other, grinning at the look of pride in the youngsters eyes. "You won, Adad! You won!"

"Did you ever doubt that I would?" he asked, laughing at the beaming little dwarrow.

"Never!" Flinn assured him, throwing his arms around his neck as he gave him a big hug.

Bard stepped up and took Fili's arm, holding it, and his two swords, high in the air.

"I hereby declare the victor to be Prince Fili of Erebor!" he called out, once more receiving a loud round of cheers and applause. "May our dwarf allies always be as strong and honorable in battle as they were today."

When the crowd finally calmed, and Nori had paid out some of the bets he had taken, keeping the lion's share of coins for himself, Fili sat Flinn down on the ground beside him. He made sure to keep him close as he stretched out his hand in assistance to the still dazed man lying on the ground.

"It was a good fight," he said. "No hard feelings?"

At first the massive fellow just stared at Fili's offer of goodwill, but finally he reached out and accepted the help up. Rubbing the back of his head as he stared down at the dwarrow before him.

"Looks like I got a few things to learn about the skill of dwarves," he mused, sounding a bit sheepish after the words he had boasted earlier.

"And I would be honored to fight beside you any day, my friend," Fili stated, slapping him on the side of his arm in a friendly salute.

"Aye…I would as well," he nodded, genuinely impressed with his opponent's skill and his manners. "Good fight." He then limped away, nursing not only his sore back, but his slightly stinging pride as well.

Fili watched him go, and then took hold of Flinn's hand, leading him back over to where the group was waiting. His brother was grinning with pride, as was Bofur, Nori and Dis, having never doubted him for a moment. But Sier just looked pale, most of the color having drained from her cheeks.

"Did you see him, Ama?" Flinn asked, bouncing up and down. "Did you see Adad beat the big old man?"

"Yes…yes I did," she assured him, doing her best to sound steadier than she was. Sier had watched many fights like these, both when she was with the Firebeard clan, as well as in Himros, but this time it had felt different. Never before had she been gripped with such fear, such worry. She had complete faith in Fili's skills with a sword, having seen him in practice with Dwalin and his uncle on several occasions. And yet, for some reason when he had been out there, pitted against such a massive opponent, her heart had practically stopped beating. When had Fili become so dear to her? When had his safety come to matter so deeply?

"I hope I did not upset you," Fili apologized, suddenly worried that her stricken expression was all his fault. "But I could not allow that fellow to taunt the dwarves of Erebor, and not go unchallenged. The honor of the mountain was at stake."

"No…I understand," she told him, lying through her teeth. Fighting to save lives was one thing, but just to prove a point, well, that made no sense to her at all. Still, dwarves in general were a stubborn and proud lot, she knew that, and the males of her species carried more than their fair share of both. She might never fully understand, and maybe she didn't have to…she just needed to accept it. "I am sure the king would be proud of you for your valiant display."

This seemed to brighten Fili's expression and he turned away to accept the slaps on the back and hearty praise from others who had gathered around. All the while, Tilda had kept a close eye on Sier, watching her reaction with a knowing smile, filing away all her thoughts and keeping them to herself.

* * *

 **Whoooohooo, Fili won! As if we ever doubted he would.**

 **Hope Nori made a bundle betting on him.**

 **What do you think of the mean guy with the poor grey pony?**

 **If you are all good boys and girls and send in your reviews quickly, I MIGHT be tempted to treat you with a bonus chapter since the last two were on the 'shorter' side -by some standards. ha ha.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Mjean:** Thanks for the kind offer...and no, so far no one has said anything close to your line. "it is all mine now...mine I say...my precious."


	23. Chapter 23

**.**

 **Wow...I woke to over 20 reviews! I think you all deserve a BONUS chapter! I better hurry and write a new one then on my day off today to keep me far enough ahead of you all.**

 **Thanks so much - you are awesome readers!**

 **Chapter 23**

 **~X~**

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was spent walking around the bazar, with Sier and Fili on either side of their son, both holding one of his hands as he skipped along. Sier had managed to steady herself after witnessing her husband's battle, and soon she was back to enjoying their time in Dale. Both the sword fight, and the insulting man in the market, long forgotten.

Kili participated in a contest of his own, testing out a bow and fancy new arrows of a fletcher who had eagerly pressed them into the young archer's hands. Once the crowd saw how well Kili did at hitting the target – every single time - sales at the booth doubled, leaving the owner more than pleased.

Bofur preferred to beg his samples off of the local ale makers, testing out half a dozen different kegs before he settled upon one he liked well enough to actually buy a pint…or two. By the end of the day, the happy miner was swaying a bit, leaving Kili and Nori with the task of keeping him upright and walking straight.

When it was at last time to depart, Sier and Tilda hugged each other like long lost friends, promising to visit on a regular basis. Bard and Bain mounted their own horses and gave them a royal escort to the gates of Dale. There the king and his son said their farewells, sending greetings and well wishes to Thorin upon their return. It had been a very enjoyable day, and Flinn was already bending his father's ear with a million questions as they headed up the road and back to Erebor.

Sier had been very pleased with her purchases, already planning on making a coat not only for Fili, but a smaller version to match for Flinn. She was quite lost in her thoughts as they rode along, hardly noticing any of the travelers they passed on the way out of Dale. Yet suddenly, one in particular caught her attention, causing her eyes to narrow as she stared at the man who had insulted her earlier that day.

He was off to the side of the road, apparently having some trouble getting his pony to move along, for he was standing in front of it, tugging quite forcefully on its lead rope. Sier felt her ire rise to the fore as she watched the poor pony fight against him, wishing there was something she could do. She glanced ahead, seeing that Flinn had been so engrossed in his conversation with Fili, that he had thankfully not seen what was happening to his left. Fili too had missed it, but she was almost certain that if she brought the abuse to his attention, he would indeed stop and do something. It was simply not right to allow such a horrid man to own an animal when he chose to mistreat it in such a way.

She had just made up her mind to ride ahead and speak to Fili, begging him to go back and confront the man, when from behind her she heard a loud crack, followed by the cry of pain from the pony. Turning her head around, she saw the horrid man raise a riding crop into the air again, meaning to bring it down across the neck of the grey one more time. _That was it!_ Sier wheeled her pony and kicked him into motion, startling those around her as she barreled back through the guards following them, heading directly for the man.

Fili, having heard the noise as well, spun around just in time to see his wife take off at high speed. He was not sure what was going on, but he was not about to let Sier do it alone. Turning his own mount around, Fili handed Flinn off to his mother as he passed, galloping quickly in pursuit of the enraged dam. Kili, Nori and Bofur were quick on his heels.

Sier did not even slow down as she approached the man, determined to get to him before his second strike fell. He looked up only moments before the seething dwarrowdam launched herself off her moving steed and tackled him in midair, sending him crashing to the ground with her on top.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she screamed at him, making sure her knee ended up in the middle of his gut, knocking the wind out of him. She was about to pull back and deliver a blow to his face when Fili suddenly appeared at her side, pulling her up and off of the man with a firm but gentle force.

"Sier!" he called, trying to get her to simmer down, as her arms flailed about in an attempt to strike at the horrid man. "What has gotten into you?"

"She is mad, I tell you! Completely mad!" the scoundrel on the ground cried out, holding on to his midsection as if in pain.

 _Good!_ Sier thought to herself, _he deserves that, and more!_

"I am more than simply _mad_ …I am outraged!" Sier shot back. "You aren't fit to care for a blister, let alone a pony! How dare you treat him so cruelly…just look at him, he is half starved and ready to collapse!"

"What is this?" Fili asked, looking from the man on the ground to the beast of burden that was hitched to the wagon. When he did indeed see its condition, his face grew hard and he stared down at the man like he was an insect he wished to step on. "This is _your_ pony?"

"Of course it is mine!" the man huffed, attempting to sit up, but only made it as far as being supported on his elbows before Fili drew his blade and pointed it at his neck, forcing him to freeze. "I…I bought and paid for it, all legal like…the pony belongs to me."

"And yet from the condition it is in, one would have to be heartless indeed to allow it to remain in your possession," he growled, quickly understanding Sier's rage and her wish to do him bodily harm. He turned to one of the guards and quickly instructed him to ride back inside the city and fetch King Bard. Once the dwarrow had taken off at a gallop, he gestured for Kili to watch the prone man, while he moved to inspect the pony a little closer. Yet as he approached the skittish beast, it reared up, apparently untrusting of any males - man or dwarf. Sier hurried to the head of the animal, and in a soothing voice, calmed him down enough so that Fili could approach from the side, for he had noted that it appeared to be favoring its right front hoof.

"There, there," Sier spoke softly to the grey, rubbing her hand up and down his head in a gentle fashion. "No one is going to hurt you."

Fili carefully lifted its foot and instantly saw the reason why the pony had been unwilling to continue to pull the cart as the man demanded. Beneath at least a week's worth of mud and grime, was a sharp rock, lodged in the soft under-padding of its hoof, having caused a cut, which swelled and festered. With great care, Fili removed the offending stone, yet he knew it would need medical attention if it was ever going to heal properly.

"And I suppose you did not notice your animal was wounded, and hardly able to walk?" Fili barked back at the man on the ground.

"What?" he fumed, not liking Fili's tone, or the fact that the dark haired dwarf's sword was now at his neck. "The old nag is just lazy, that is all. He can walk just fine!"

"Perhaps we should remove your boots and jam this shard into _your_ foot, just to see how far you might wish to walk," Fili suggested, holding up the offending stone in his hand, before throwing it at the man's head. Unfortunately he was able to duck fast enough so that it did not hit him.

Just then the group was approached by King Bard, Bain, and a few of the guards from Dale, all being led by the dwarrow who had been sent to fetch them.

"What is the meaning of this?" Bard asked, stopping his horse and leaning forward as if to inspect the man on the ground. "Tom Ferny, why am I not surprised to see you in the middle of all this trouble?"

"I am innocent, I tell you!" he blustered, still very warry of the sharp blade near his throat, and the very angry looking dwarf pointing it at him. "It was that little she-devil there that attacked me…right out of the blue!"

"Are you claiming that the Lady Sier, princess of Erebor, attacked you without provocation?" Bard asked, raising a skeptic eyebrow.

"P-p-princess?" Ferny gasped, his eyes growing wide as he stared at the spit-fire who had tackled him to the ground. "I…I had no idea she was a princess!"

It was then that Flinn shocked everyone by speaking up…quite loudly.

"He is mean to his pony, and he was mean to me and Ama too!" he shouted out from where he sat in front of Dis. "He called me a rat, and Ama a hoor!" He then turned his head a bit and looked over at Nori with questioning eyes. "What's a hoor?"

"We will tell you when you are older, lad," the normally easy-going dwarf said with a look of rage on his face, all of it directed at Tom Ferny.

"You most certainly will not!" Dis was quick to forbid.

"YOU CALLED MY WIFE A WHAT?" Fili roared, stomping forward and grabbing the man by the collar, pulling him up off the ground until his face was only inches away from the enraged dwarf.

"I…I swear I didn't know who she was!" he cried, shutting his eyes and cringing away.

"I don't care, you filth!" Fili fumed, giving the man a hearty shake, strong enough to rattle his teeth. The blond prince then raised his fist, ready to deliver a punishing blow, but his brother's hand held him back. It took several tense moments, and a few deep breaths, before Fili could calm himself. But in the end, he pulled out of Kili's grip and flung the sorry excuse for a man to the ground.

"Le'me at him!" Bofur spoke up, doing his best to focus his bloodshot eyes on the villain. "I'll run him though, I'll beat him to a pulp…him _and_ his twin brother!" He then swayed in the saddle, gesturing widely at the multiple visions before him.

"Shut your pie-hole and sit still," Nori ordered his tipsy friend, reaching out to steady him better on his pony.

"And I suppose the fact that you merely thought her to be a normal dam, excuses you from showing common courtesy when speaking to a lady?" Bard asked, sounding just as upset as Fili appeared to be.

"He is also mistreating his pony," Sier interjected, more worried for the animal than any offense she might have been offered. "Trash such as this does not deserve to own a living thing!"

"I find that I agree with you," Bard said, glaring down at the man with cold eyes. "I have had to warn you more than once against causing trouble in Dale, Tom Ferny. And now you dare to insult the royal family of our closest allies? I do hereby forbid you to do any trading between Dale and Esgaroth. Both cities are closed to you from now on, do you understand?"

"But…but where will I go? How will I make a living if I have nowhere to peddle my goods?" Ferny gasped.

"Try going south, to the kingdom of Rohan," Fili interjected, his tone still biting. "Though I would not let any there see you mistreating a pony, for the men from that land value horse flesh more than gold. You would be drawn and quartered if they were to witness what you have done here today."

"And the only thing they value more than their horses, are their women," Bard added. "So I would also watch your mouth as well, if you know what is good for you, Tom Ferny." He then looked over at Sier, who was still petting the fidgety animal, speaking low and soft to it. "And as a means of apology for your insulting words to the princess, I think gifting her your poor unfortunate pony just might smooth things over, and keep you from wasting away in the dungeons of Erebor. Wouldn't you say, Prince Fili?"

"While would much prefer to see him skinned and gutted…I suppose that form of compensation might suffice," he nodded, seeing the look of excitement in Sier's eyes at the mention of her getting the pony. He then turned back to Ferny with a glare of death. "Yet should you ever show your ugly face around this mountain again, I will personally see that you rot in the lowest mines of Erebor, do you understand me?"

Ferny was smart enough to appear frightened by this statement and he nodded readily. But then he looked over at his cart, loaded down with what was left of the goods he had not sold at the bazar.

"But…who will pull my cart? How can I even think of making it to Rohan without a pony?" he stammered.

"You should have thought of that before you mistreated the one you had," Bard scolded him. "From the looks of him, he would not have made it halfway there before dropping dead. It appears that you will be pulling it yourself."

"ME?" he cried, suddenly outraged at the idea. "I can't pull something that heavy!"

"Then I suggest you lighten your load," the king of Dale ordered, "for pull it you will!" He then turned to one of his men. "Spread the word to all in Dale, no one is to sell this man any beast of burden, and send the same message to Esgaroth. If he wishes to move his merchandise, it will be done under his own power. Perhaps then he will learn his lesson to treat animals with respect…" he paused there and gave Sier a wink. "As well as feisty princesses. Lady Sier, I just knew that you and my Tilda would get along splendidly."

.

.

It took only a short time to unhitch the pony, sending a grumbling Tom Ferny off alone, tugging his heavy cart behind him. Bard once more extended his heartfelt apologies for the offense the man had caused, even if it had been no fault of his. Fili assured them that there were no hard feelings between the dwarves and Dale, and they all parted in friendship. The little pony seemed pleased to be following his new mistress, though to be honest, Sier imagined he would have went with just about anyone, if it meant getting away from Ferny. They traveled slow, allowing the grey to nurse his wounded hoof, though now that the rock was removed, and he no longer had to pull a heavy cart, the going was considerably easier.

"Why didn't you tell me what that man had said to you in the marketplace today," Fili asked as they rode side by side. Flinn was still in the care of Dis, with Kili riding nearby, keeping the lad's attention occupied.

"In truth, I had completely forgotten about it after I was informed of your battle with that burly man," she confessed.

"Well, in the future, you need to inform me if you are ever slighted in any way, by men _or_ dwarves," Fili insisted. "When others speak out against you, they are in essence speaking against me, and all the house of Durin. I will not let such an offense slide. You are my wife, Seir, and I take care of my own."

His words caused her to blush slightly, for the idea of him claiming her as his own…well, it almost felt as if he were calling her his _one_. She was not sure why she suddenly desired that above all else, but she could no longer deny that she did. And hadn't Dis describe her reaction to the touch of Fili's father as a kind of fire? Had she not felt the same thing herself when he touched her? Still, it was all together possible that only _she_ had felt it, leaving her husband completely unaffected. Dams were not like their male counterparts, made of stone and only awakening at the meeting of their one. She had been attracted to other dwarrow before, but _never_ like this. Before it had been a fleeting attraction to a handsome face, or a fine physique, yet nothing of substance that seemed to last beyond the moment.

But with Fili, just the sound of his voice made her feel week in the knees, his smile causing her stomach to do flip flops, and his touch…well, that seemed to set her whole body aquiver. And the way he had stood up for her, defending not only her honor, but taking her side about the pony as well, had left her light headed and warm hearted. There was no longer any way to deny it…Sier, the new princess of Erebor, was having very strong, and very real, feelings for her husband!

"Not that I imagine anyone would ever dare to insult you again," Fili continued, apparently unaware of her sudden revelation. "For after word of your little escapade back there spreads – and it will, like a wildfire – no one will even dare to look at you cross-eyed!"

"That beast had it coming!" Sier huffed in defense. "He is just lucky you pulled me off when you did, for he was just about to learn what a crazy mountain lass can really do!"

Her words, as well as her threatening tone, left Fili laughing good naturedly.

"I have no doubt about that, lady wife," he said, turning to look over at her with a bright smile that matched his eyes. "And I for one, hope that you never find reason to be upset with me." He then reached out and took her hand in his, bringing it up to his lips to bestow a gentle kiss across her knuckles.

The small amount of contact caused that familiar spark to set her whole body ablaze, and in a stunned silence they both halted their ponies, the two of them almost frozen in time. Staring at one another, they became lost for a moment, neither one knowing what to say, and yet the silence seemed perfect. Unfortunately, the moment was broken by the sound of Flinn, calling back to them from around the side of Dis.

"Look, Ama!" he said, pointing at the great mountain before them. "Erebor…we are almost home!"

Fili released her hand, and a shy smile crossed his face before he spurred his pony on and rode up to take Flinn from his mother, leading the way for the rest of the journey. This was fine with Sier…for in the back, leading her brand new little steed, she had plenty of time to think. Flinn was right about one thing though…Erebor was indeed now their home. For as the old saying went, _Home is where the heart is._

* * *

 **Points to anyone who knows where I got the name for the sleeze-ball man who does not deserve to own a pony!**

 **Well, was Fili 'protective' enough?**

 **Did you laugh when Flinn asked what a 'hoor' was?**

 **Don't ya just love Bard?**

 **Yippeee, now Sier has her own little pony to love and care for.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **I ran through the reviews really fast and tried to pick out any ones from Guests so I could answer your questions here. If I missed anyone, I will respond to you in the next chapter.**

 **Guest:** Well it WORKED! Thanks for the review and yes, it is like we are right there falling in love with them...if only they would HURRY UP, right? ha ha.

 **Guest:** Of COURSE I could not let him get off AT ALL. He had to pay! And as you can see, he did. I hope it all turned out like you hoped it would. We do love Fili in 'protective' mode. ha ha. And my muse has not gone to sleep on me for sure...if anything it won't let ME sleep. I had to get out of bed the other night at midnight and scribble down five pages on a notebook of ideas for upcoming scenes and lines that just would not get out of my head. Anyone want to borrow a muse for a few days so I can get some rest? He is really cute, short, blond and has sexy mustache braids. ha ha.

 **Guest H:** The pony has been saved! And this was not just stuck in as a way to make Sier look nice either...there is a point to all this. Trust me. And I am so glad you enjoyed my other story! I have learned a lot about Fili and the gang since then, and thank you so much for following this story as well. Fear not, I understand shy, and it is just nice to know you are out there reading along! come up for air every now and again though, nice to hear from you!


	24. Chapter 24

.

 **Some of you guessed right, I patterned my bad pony owing character off of Bill Ferny from LOTR, who sold Sam the poor sickly looking pony in Bree. But since at the time this story takes place, Bill Ferny probably had not been born yet, or was very little, I decided Tom Ferny could be his equally rotten ancestor.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 24**

 **~X~**

* * *

Just as Fili predicted, news of Sier's attack on Tom Ferny spread throughout the mountain, and soon his wife was the talk of Erebor. However, none of it was negative, for dwarrow took immense pride in the fighting strength of their females, and the fact that the new princess was not afraid to take down a man three times her size, brought her great renown. But none appeared more proud than Fili himself, his chest sticking out a bit farther every time he heard the story recounted by the inhabitants of Erebor.

The pony, which Sier had named Storm, remained a rather skittish thing around all males, but this was quite understandable. After years of having a master like Ferny, no one could fault the little grey for being distrustful. Sier however, had no trouble handling him at all, in fact he acted as if he would do anything in the world to please his new mistress. Storm held completely still while she brushed and washed him, and even allowed the stable groom to clean and tend his hooves, just as long as Sier stood at his head speaking soft words to him. No one doubted that a bond of trust had been formed when she rescued him.

It was several days after this that Fili, having searched for over half an hour for his family, found them in the stables tending to Storm.

"I think you spend more time with that pony than me," he huffed, suddenly feeling a bit jealous of all the attention it was getting. Sier was sitting on a nearby crate, putting the final stitches in the hem of a warm blanket that would grace Storm's back when the weather turned cold. While Flinn was perched on the back of the pony, leaning forward as he did his best to weave several braids into its mane. "Is that safe?" Fili asked, gesturing towards his son. "I thought he didn't like anyone male?"

"Storm loves Flinn," she assured him, glancing up from her work to give him a reassuring smile. "He is never anything but gentle with him. Besides, the ground is covered in soft hay, if he falls he will more than likely just bounce." She paused in her work and raised an eyebrow at her husband. "Are you going to tell me that you never fell off a pony, or did anything even remotely dangerous, when you were a dwarfling? And don't try and tell me any tales, because I can find out the truth from your mother."

Fili gave her a sour look, knowing full well that if Dis knew half the things he and Kili had done as children…well, he was sure there would now be more streaks of grey hair in her head than in Thorin's.

"Why did you name him Storm, anyway?" he questioned, attempting to change the subject, steering it away from him.

"Because he is grey like a storm cloud, and he has also weathered the storm of adversity," she explained, looking at the small equine with an affectionate smile. "I think it suits him, and he even answers to it when I call." As if to demonstrate she raised her voice. "Isn't that right, Storm?"

The little pony lifted his head from where he had been munching on some hay and turned in her direction, causing Flinn to give a huff of frustration as the movement pulled the locks of hair out of his little fingers.

"Hold still!" he told the pony, grabbing hold of its mane to begin again.

"What are you doing, son?" Fili asked, turning away from his smirking wife and stepping a few feet closer, though far enough away so as not to spook the pony.

"I am braiding his hair," Flinn announced, looking up at his father with a wide grin. "This one is his warrior braid," he said, holding up the closest one to him. "And this one is his family braid." Pointing at the next.

"What is the one you are working on now?" Fili questioned.

"I don't know," he answered with a shrug of his shoulders. "But I thought he should at least have as many as you, Adad."

When he heard Sier give a snort, he looked back to see her trying to hide her mirth behind her hand.

"You think that is funny, do you?" he scolded, though not in earnest. "While I realize it is difficult to compete with something as great and wonderful as a grey pony, I would like to think that being your husband, and Flinn's father, might buy me a little attention every now and again."

"Oh, Fili, I'm sorry," and this time she truly sounded sincere. "We did not mean to ignore you. But with all the time you've been required to spend on preparations for the Durin's Day celebration, we thought it best to stay out of your way."

"Well…perhaps not _this_ far out of the way," he huffed, coming over to sit beside her. "It seems that I have become accustomed to having someone waiting for me when I come back to our quarters in the evening. But then all I hear about lately is Storm this, and Storm that…even from my own son."

"Nothing could ever replace you in Flinn's heart," she soothed, doing her best to placate the obviously miffed prince. "You are his father, and he adores you. He would gladly spend every second of his time at your side if he could."

"And you?" Fili asked, turning his head until he was looking directly into her eyes. "Would you rather spend your time with me…than with your new pony, lady wife?"

Sier was not quite sure what to make of his question. Was he still joking around, or was he in earnest? If she answered with her heart, then her reply would be yes. Yet, dare she?

"Help!" came Flinn's urgent cry, pulling both adults' attention towards the stall. There they saw that the little dwarfling had lost his balance and had slipped down around the pony's neck, hanging on the underside and only holding on by its partially braided mane.

Fili jumped to his feet, anxious to go to his son's aid, but he worried about approaching Storm, fearful that the pony might become spooked and harm Flinn. Yet Sier's hand on his arm held him back.

"Wait…" she urged, nodding for him to watch.

Fili opened his mouth to protest, but shut it quickly when he saw that instead of becoming agitated by the small squirming dwarf hanging from his neck, the pony instead slowly began to lower himself down. Kneeling so that Flinn was hovering over the hay covered floor by only an inch or two, requiring that he only let go. When he was at last on solid ground, Storm then got back to his feet, leaning his muzzle down and giving the lad's tummy a little snuffle, making him laugh.

"I told you that Storm would never hurt him," Sier said with a smug smile.

Fili just shook his head in wonder and approached the stall, watching as the pony took a few cautious steps back, eyeing him warily. Bending down, he reached through the fencing and grabbed hold of Flinn's hands, pulling the little dwarf out on his back.

"Hello, Adad," Flinn grinned, looking up at him from where he still lay.

"Hello, Flinn," Fili smiled in return. "How about you and I head off to the kitchens and see if Bombur ordered any sweets baked today?"

"Yes!" he cried, scrambling to his feet and allowing his father to scoop him up. "And if not…Bram told me where he hides them."

"Well, then, it would appear we are guaranteed success," Fili chuckled, doing his best to remove the stray pieces of straw stuck in Flinn's hair. He turned to look at Sier, who had retaken her seat, continuing with her sewing project. "Now, if you will excuse us," he told her, looking very self-satisfied. "My _son_ and I are going on a treasure hunt, and should we discover a hoard of delicious spoils, we _might_ even save one for you."

"I look forward to benefiting from your adventure," Sier assured him.

"Let's find an apple too!" Flinn suggested suddenly. "Then we can bring it back to give to Storm!"

Fili's look of triumph disappeared, and he shot the pony an irritated glance before rolling his eyes. _He just couldn't win, could he?_

"It is a sad day for the line of Durin when I must play second fiddle to a pony!" he grumbled. He then looked at Flinn and asked hopefully, "Can we make that a carrot instead? I am not really keen on apples these days," he suggested, heading out the door, purposefully not giving his snickering wife a backward glance.

Sier did her best to hold in her laughter until he was far enough out of earshot.

.

.

Talk of Durin's Day increased more and more as it approached, leaving only a few weeks to go, when Fili dropped a piece of news that did not sit well with Sier.

"We have to what?" she asked, turning around from where she stood by the stove, cooking dinner.

"We will need to open the first dance of the evening," Fili repeated, picking up a puzzle piece and helping Flinn fit it into place on the table where they were working. "Not just us…but the entire royal family. Thorin will dance with my mother, and Kili…well, he can usually find some dam willing to stand in as his partner. But it is tradition, and everyone will be expecting us to do so."

"Which dance?" She was not at all pleased by this.

"The Kaz'ängler," he told her, proudly watching as Flinn found the next piece himself and snapped it together with the rest.

"Oh," she nodded, doing her best to keep the panic out of her voice. She had seen the dance done before, but only once, and a very long time ago. She was not familiar with the steps and from what she recalled, it was very intricate, and not something one could simply pick up on as they went along. What was she going to do?

Unfortunately her worry over the subject made her careless, and before she knew it, her right hand came in contact with the hot pan. She sucked in her breath, giving a loud hiss, as a burning was felt in her fingertips.

"Sier?" Fili called, leaping to his feet as he hurried to her side, noting that she was now holding her hand gingerly in the other, with a very painful expression on her face. "What happened? Let me see."

"It…it is nothing," she insisted, though her voice said different. "I just touched the pan by accident."

"Come, let's get your fingers into some cool water," he instructed, holding her wrist with one hand while he placed his other on the small of her back as he guided her over to the water basin. First he filled the metal container from a pitcher and then gently placed her injury within, going slowly so as not to cause more harm. "There, does that feel better?"

"I feel foolish," she huffed, knowing she had been too distracted by her thoughts to have watched what she was doing.

"Are you hurt, Ama?" Flinn asked, coming over to her side and looking up at her with fear filled eyes.

"Just a little bit, my lamb," she assured him, putting on a brave face. "I will be just fine in a few minutes."

"Do you want me to kiss it and make it all better?" the tenderhearted little dwarrow suggested.

"That is very nice of you to offer, Flinn," Fili broke in, noting the redness on the tips of Sier's first three fingers. "But maybe a big hug would do the trick this time, I don't think your ama wants anything to touch this burn right now, not even a kiss."

"Yes, a hug would be just the thing," she agreed, grateful for Fili's thoughtful suggestion. When Flinn threw his arms around her legs and gave her a big squeeze, she used her good hand to try and hug him back, making a happy humming sound at the same time. "Oh, that was perfect, I feel all better now. Thank you, Flinn."

Right then a knock came at the door, and Fili sent Flinn off to answer it while he got some ointment from the washroom, applying it to the burn along with his best field dressing.

"It is not a serious burn, and it shouldn't blister. But do try not to use those three fingers for at least a day," Fili instructed as he tied off the cloth bandage.

"Thank you," she said, impressed by his skill and knowledge. "I get the feeling you have done this kind of thing before?"

"You tend to pick up on things like this when on a dangerous journey," he smiled. "But most of my medical experience comes from fixing up Kili when we were kids. My clumsy brother fell out of more trees, stumbled over more rocks and cut himself on more blades than anyone I ever knew. Tending to his scrapes was a full time job." He then turned his head at the sound of laughter coming from the living area. "Come, it appears my nadadith has arrived, and if we leave him and Flinn alone too long, no telling what trouble they might get in to."

When they both entered the other room, they found Kili sitting by the fire bouncing a happy dwarfling on his knee.

"There you are," he said, turning to look as they came in. Yet seeing Sier's bandaged hand, and how Fili was hovering, he grew concerned. "What happened?"

"Ama burned her fingers," Flinn spoke up, supplying his uncle with the answer. "But I gave her a hug and she is all better now."

"I just got my hand a little too close to the pan while making dinner," Sier began, yet she suddenly spun around with a startled look on her face. "Dinner! It is going to be ruined."

"I will get it," Fili assured her, motioning that she sit down as he hurried back into the kitchen area to see to things. He called back in just a few moments, saying that everything was fine, it was all still edible.

This caused Sier to give a sigh of relief, for she would have been twice as upset if her worry over the dance had also been the cause of everyone going hungry. Yet true to his word, Fili was able to salvage the meal, and soon the four of them were sitting down to a fine feast.

.

.

"Oh, I couldn't eat another bite," Kili stated, sitting back as he patted his full stomach. Flinn, having watched his uncle closely, did the same thing, also declaring that he could not eat any more food. This made everyone laugh, as Fili leaned over and ruffled his son's hair affectionately.

"That is too bad," Sier told them both in a disappointed voice. "I guess Fili and I will just have to eat the pie I made, all by ourselves."

"Pie?" Kili and Flinn asked in unison, suddenly acting far less stuffed than they had previously indicated. "Well, now, I always have room for pie," Kili assured her.

"Me too!" Flinn cried, not wanting to be left out.

"Hmmmm, funny how that works," Fili told them both with a skeptical raise of his eyebrow. He then glanced over at Sier. "It is not apple pie…is it?"

"No." she smiled back sympathetically, having heard how his ride down the river in the wine barrel, one made from fermented apples, had left him very sensitive to the smell…or taste…of that particular fruit. "It is a blackberry pie."

"She cooks, she sews coats, defends helpless ponies, and she bakes pies as well?" Kili stated, listing Sier's fine qualities off on his fingers as he looked at his brother in amazement. "How in the world did _you_ get so lucky, Nadad? And where can I get a wife willing to do all these things for me? Do you by any chance have a sister, Sier?"

"I wish." She grinned, doing her best to keep the blush out of her cheeks over his flattering words. "And if I did, I would not hesitate to recommend you to her, Kili. For she would have to search the ends of Middle Earth to find a kinder, or more handsome, single dwarrow than you."

"Did you hear that, Fili?" the raven haired prince said, leaning back and lacing his fingers behind his head with a smug smile. "Your wife just said I am the most handsome dwarrow in Middle Earth." Kili purposefully left off the _single_ part of her statement, apparently hoping to get a rise out of his big brother.

"Well," Fili began, not acting fazed at all, "she also agreed to marry me, so we can hardly trust her eyesight or her sanity, now can we, little brother? For in truth, I think you more closely resemble a troll."

Sier didn't know whether to laugh or be offended, but she was saved from having to choose when Kili gave a shout of indignation and made a lunge for his brother. Soon the two were wrestling around on the floor, each one trying to get the upper hand, while Flinn danced around them, cheering his father on. Yet all too soon, the brothers grabbed the dwarfling and brought the squealing child into the fray - though they were much more careful with their roughhousing after that.

.

.

Later, once they were all stuffed full of pie, Fili and Kili treated them to a little music, courtesy of their fiddles. At first the tunes they played were lighthearted and merry, causing Sier and Flinn to get up and twirl hand in hand around the room, laughing until they were exhausted. But as the night wore on, Fili's playing turned soft and slow, the notes he pulled from the instrument evoking strange feelings within Sier. It made her want to smile, laugh, and cry all at the same time, drawing her eyes to him as if spellbound by the movements of his fingers across the strings. She knew she could sit and listen to him play forever.

After Kili left, Fili offered to tuck his son in while Sier got ready for bed. He had just pulled the covers up around his little chin when Flinn startled him with a shocking question.

"When will I get a brother, Adad?"

Fili did not know what to say…not at all. There was only one way they could give the lad what he asked for, and at present, this was a near impossibility.

"What brought up this question?" he asked, trying to forestall giving an answer.

"I was just wondering," Flinn shrugged. "You have uncle Kili as your brother, and N'ama Dis has Uncle Thorin as her brother, and even Tae and Tam have a brother, Bram. When do I get one?"

"Well Flinn, you just can't plan these kinds of things," Fili answered truthfully. "It is not something we dwarves can schedule…it either happens, or it doesn't. And as much as I would love for you to have a brother, or a sister, to play with and love, there is no way I can promise that you ever will. We will just have to wait and see. Do you understand?"

The look in Flinn's eyes told Fili that he did not fully comprehend his father's words, yet the obedient little dwarfling nodded his head just the same, willing to trust he knew what was best.

"But…you will try and get me one…won't you?" Flinn asked hopefully.

"I…I will do whatever I can," he nodded, deeply afraid that in this endeavor he was doomed to fail his son. "Now…how about a story?"

.

.

Sier had removed the bandages around her fingers while she bathed and washed her hair, doing most of the work with her uninjured hand. Yet when it came to replacing her marriage braid, she was finding the work more than frustrating. She was about to give up in defeat when Fili came in, a satisfied look gracing his face.

"Sound asleep! Even if it did take me two stories to get the job done," he laughed, absentmindedly pulling off his tunic before digging out his night clothes from the drawer. Sier quickly turned her head, yet even then she could still see him clearly reflected in the mirror in front of her. "I thought for sure you would have been asleep yourself by now."

"I…I took a long bath," she explained, blushing slightly as she tried not to stare at the rippling muscles of his bare chest. "And my fingers seem to be giving me more trouble with my braid then I anticipated."

"Here, let me help you," Fili quickly offered, coming to kneel at her side. "You know, technically it is the duty of a husband to tend to his wife's hair, and vice-versa. I just never offered before since…well, you know…it didn't seem right. But if you will allow me, I would be happy to assist you until your fingers heal." Yet even though his proposition was done out of kindness, he was puzzled when Sier refused to even turn her head and look at him, preferring to keep her eyes glued to the far end of her night table. "Sier…what is the matter? Have I offended you?" Fili asked, suddenly confused.

"No…it is just…I mean…" she stammered, turning redder with each word. "Wouldn't you like to…well, get dressed first?"

Fili looked down and suddenly realized he was no longer wearing his tunic. He flushed a bit himself, quickly standing and pulling on his night shirt. When he was sufficiently covered, he came and stood next to her once again.

"May I?" he asked, gesturing towards her hair.

"Thank you," she nodded, giving him permission as she turned her head so that her left temple was facing him.

Fili had always been very quick with braids, having had enough practice through the years doing his own hair, as well as helping Kili a good share of the time. Yet, even though he knew he could whip out a braid in nothing flat, Fili found that this time he did not feel the need to rush. Sier's hair was amazingly soft and smelled like a summer's meadow just after the rain. He had been wanting to do this ever since they married, knowing that if theirs had been a conventional union, it would have been his duty from day one. Yet Sier was not his _one,_ and he had feared offering might have been overstepping his bounds. Still, the fact that she allowed it now meant a lot, and he could feel his heart warm at the intimacy of the act. He wondered how difficult it would be to imagine that they were a true couple, one who had married for love, and not duty.

"You are very good at this," Sier told him, breaking him from his thoughts. "Though, I knew you were already, from watching you take care of Flinn's hair."

"My hands respond best when gripping cold steel," he laughed, meaning his swords. "But I am pretty handy with a brush and a comb as well. I had to be, with a brother like Kili. You know, for a dwarf who can hit the center of a target with an arrow every time, he is surprisingly less coordinated when it comes to hair. As it is, Kili hardly ever makes an effort to do anything with his unruly mop, unless it is a special occasion."

"Like for the Durin's Day celebration?" she asked, completely enjoying the sensation of Fili's fingers working their magic through her hair. She literally could have shut her eyes and fallen asleep from the soothing sensation.

"Especially then!" Fili laughed. "Thorin would bar the doors and not let him enter the hall, if he dared to show up looking like a scruffy mongrel. There will be far too many dignitaries gathered that night for him not to be all spit and polished. But that will be Amad's job this year, not mine. I have my own scruffy pup to look after."

Sier turned her head slightly and gave him a quizzical look.

"You know I mean Flinn, right?" he laughed. "I would never dare call you such a thing, not after seeing what you did to that Ferny guy."

"And what _would_ you call me then?" she joked back, not realizing how leading the question sounded, until it was too late.

Fili's fingers stilled and he found that he could not take his eyes off of her. It felt like he had so many things welling up inside of him; words he wished to say, actions he wanted to take, and yet all he could do was utter one word.

"Beautiful."

Sier too was frozen, wishing she could find a way to quell the fire that was raging inside her once again. Why did he have to be so kind, so wonderfully attentive, and say such amazing things? Did he not know that he was killing her by acting this way? She had to do something, and fast. So reaching up, she pulled the braid from his fingers and snapped the Durin clasp at the end. Turning her head back towards the mirror, she prayed that he did not notice the deep blush spreading up her neck and into her cheeks.

"Thank you," she told him, rising from her seat and quickly heading over to the bed. "You best go finish changing for bed. I am sure you have a very busy day ahead of you."

"Yes…I do," he nodded, feeling let down and relieved all at once. "I will only be a moment, and then I will stoke the fire and turn down the lamps." Grabbing his sleeping trousers he headed into the washroom to undress, doing his best to avoid making eye contact with his wife. While he was there, the prince quickly poured a helping of cold water into the basin and splashed it on his face, looking up in the mirror as the droplets fell from his mustache.

"Fili," he said to himself. "You are in one heap of trouble."

* * *

 **My thanks to _'_ _CookandBaker'_ for her idea of Flinn asking when he might get a brother of his own. hee hee.**

 **Yep, Fili is one sunk ship.**

 **Sooooo, how did you like the part with the pony? Fili is a bit jealous. ha ha.**

 **Poor Sier, she has to do a complicated dance! What will she do?**

 **Hair braiding can be very erotic. ha ha.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Emrfangirl:** I know you sent in your guest review back on chapter 13, but I am not sure how fast you read, so I thought it best to respond on a chapter farther in. Thanks for reading my story and I am so tickled you stopped to review. I do indeed plan to END this story, never abandon it, but I did have to take a break to write more...but I am BACK and pulling into the home stretch as we speak. Looking forward to hearing from you again. Thanks,

 **enilorac44:** Sorry you are sick. I hope THIS chapter helped push you over the line to healthy again. Get better.

 **mjean:** Well, if I made you laugh, then my job here is done! *packs up super hero cape and heads off to find a new purpose in life*

 **purplecrayola:** I am so happy you love it. A writer NEVER gets tired of hearing THAT! I hired Flinn to be my adorable little draw for this story...think I am getting my money's worth? ha ha. I tend to plan a story out from start to finish before I start writing, then I don't post anything until it is either done, or mostly done, and that allows me to post at any speed I want. And I like FAST. ha ha. Yes, 'out of the mouths of babes' is right, ha ha. Yep, every dwarrow in Erebor knows not to mess with Sier! Especially her husband. ha ha. I am having so much fun with Kili, Dis, Dwalin, Bofur, Nori and especially Thorin. While I do enjoy a good Fem-Bilbo story (The Broom Bearing Baggins of Bag End being one of my favorites) in my story Bilbo is all male. ha ha. Now...we are not saying that ALL the hobbits coming WITH Bilbo are boys, though. *wink, wink* And yep, you guessed right, the evil pony guy is some ancestor of Bill Ferny, the previous owner of Sam's beloved pony. Thanks so much for popping up to say hello!


	25. Chapter 25

**.**

 **Happy Thursday Everyone...another chapter for YOU!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 25**

 **~X~**

* * *

Now, with only a few weeks until Durin's Day, things became a bit crazy. Fili was gone most of the day, heading off to meetings or overseeing committees – basically taking on any task that Thorin assigned him. He still made time to eat breakfast with his wife and son, and then to take Flinn down to the practice ring for his weapons training, but then they wouldn't usually see him again until dinner that evening…if at all. In fact, on several occasions, Sier had woken in morning to find Fili asleep beside her, with no recollection of when he had come in the night before.

From listening to her mother-in-law, she soon understood why the royal family appeared so stressed. Not only had the envoy from the Shire still not been heard from, but they had been receiving more acceptance letters back than they had anticipated. Dain would be coming from the Iron Hills, of course, as were King Bard and his family. Also attending were other dwarrow from near and far, both lowly and highborn alike. For Thorin recognized loyalty above rank, and many who were on the guest list had earned the spot for their actions, not their birthright.

"What about the elves?" Sier asked, knowing that even if Thorin and Thranduil were not the best of friends, they were still allies.

"Apparently the king of Mirkwood is visiting with his distant kin in Lothlorien and will not be back in time to attend," Dis stated, though she did not sound very broken up about it. "Still, we did extend an invitation, so no one can fault Thorin for not offering."

"So from the sound of it, there will be a lot of guests," she murmured, feeling more than a bit overwhelmed.

"Quite a few more than usual," Dis nodded, but when she saw the sudden change in the young dam's demeanor, she quickly set to finding out why. "Is there something about the celebration that troubles you, my dear? You are not afraid of crowds or anything, are you?"

"No, nothing like that," Sier assured her, though she could not cease from wringing her hands together in worry. "It is just…well, Fili told me about the dance. The Kaz'ängler."

"Yes," Dis nodded, not quite catching on. "It is tradition that the royal family open the festivities that way. Thorin usually steps on my feet a time or two, but Fili is rather good, and you should have nothing to worry about. He will not embarrass you."

"No, but I am sure Fili will be highly mortified when he finds out that his wife does not know one single step of that dance!" she groaned, leaning forward and burying her face in her hands. "I will shame him, and myself…not to mention the rest of you, for sure."

"Oh, Sier, is that all?" Dis asked with a sympathetic chuckle. "Why didn't you say something? That is a simple enough problem to solve."

"How? By breaking my leg so I will have an excuse to sit out the dance?" she offered with a skeptical look.

"Nothing quite as drastic as that," Dis assured her. "However, a few dance lessons should do the trick. And I know just the dwarrow for the job!"

"Not Fili!" she protested, perhaps a bit too strongly. "I…I mean I don't want to bother him with this, he is already so busy and all."

"No, that was not who I had in mind," Dis said with a shake of her head, mentally noting the strange way her daughter-in-law was acting. "Just meet me here after dinner and we will get started. All right?"

"Thank you, Dis," Sier said with a grateful sigh. "Once again you have come to my rescue."

"Well, we princesses have to stick together," she laughed, giving her hand a gentle pat.

.

.

Fili had still not come back to their chambers by the end of dinner, and in truth, Sier was glad. She had arranged for Flinn to spend some time with Bombur and Ilin's children while she met with Dis, and she really did not wish to explain to Fili where she was going. So taking Flinn by the hand, she led him down to the portly chef's living quarters, leaving her son to play with his friends before heading on to Dis.

However, instead of inviting her inside, the older princess instead took her down a few more hallways and stairs until they stopped at another door, one Sier was unfamiliar with. When their knock was answered, she was shocked to see Dwalin standing there, ushering them inside almost conspiratorially.

"Hurry and get in here before anyone sees you," he hissed, shutting the door the moment they were inside.

"Why all the secrecy?" Sier asked. "I am not so embarrassed that I need to keep everyone from knowing I am taking dance lessons."

"You might not," Dwalin stated, crossing his arms over his chest. "But I do!"

"Oh, for Mahal's sake, you have nothing to be ashamed about, old friend," Dis laughed, undoing her cloak and laying it over the back of a chair. "And if we are too much of a bother, why on earth did you even agree to this?"

"I never said it was a bother," he huffed. "I would simply rather no one know about it, is all. Can you imagine the flack I would get if anyone knew that their captain of the guard and war-chief of Erebor was giving dance lessons? I would never hear the end of it. So you both have to swear you will tell no one, and that especially goes for those two scamps of yours, Dis! Not a word!"

"Fine, you have our solemn vow!" Dis agreed, as she began to push furniture out of the way in order to make room to move about. "I would have taught her myself, but I only know the steps for the lasses, and she will need to practice with a partner that knows the lad's."

"Well, I did offer to be her champion," Dwalin groused, though Sier could tell it was all in good humor. "Little did I know it would entail something as foolish as dancing!" He gave her a pointed stare, almost appearing hopeful. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather have me crack someone's head, or challenge them to a fight for ya, lassie?"

"Oh, haven't you heard?' Dis laughed. "Sier fights her own battles, and does it quite nicely too, I might add."

This caused everyone to laugh, breaking down the last of Dwalin's barriers, and soon they all got down to business.

.

.

Two hours seemed to fly by and soon Sier had to insist they call it a night. Dwalin was amazingly light on his feet and knew every steps to the Kaz'ängler. When asked about it, he just shrugged and said it was no different than learning the footwork they teach you in a sword fight, though his weapon of choice was an ax. They made plans to practice again in two night's time, so that Fili would not become suspicious, and after thanking them both for their help, she headed back to Bombur's home. However, when she got there, Sier was told that Flinn had already left, Fili having come by and picked him up an hour ago.

How Fili even knew where his son had been was a mystery, and she fretted all the way back to their chambers, afraid of what might be waiting for her there. Would he be upset? Would he demand to know where she had been and why she had not been waiting for him when he arrived? It was difficult to imagine her even-tempered husband acting in such a way, but there was still so very much about each other they did not know. So when she arrived at their door, giving a polite nod to the guard stationed in the hallway, she took a deep breath and entered quietly.

At first she didn't see anyone, not Fili nor Flinn. She was about to go searching the other rooms when she heard a noise in the corner by the fireplace. Her heart caught in her throat as she saw them both in a chair…sound asleep. Flinn was sitting on Fili's lap, his back leaning against his father's chest and his thumb stuck securely in his mouth. A book was resting on the arm of the chair, indicating that a story had been in progress when sleep had overtaken them both. Fili's head was cocked to the side as he breathed in and out, his eyes closed in peaceful slumber. They made such an adorable pair, both of them now the center of her world. She felt she could have stayed staring at them for hours, but soon Fili's neck would become sore from the position it was in, so she crept closer and did her best to ease the little dwarfling off his lap and into her arms. And while Flinn did not stir, instead snuggling in closer and molding against her body, Fili's eyes snapped open, his hands automatically reaching out in search of his son. When he saw that the child had been removed from his lap, and not fallen off like he had feared, he relaxed.

"You're back," he commented with a yawn.

"Yes," she nodded, trying to avoid the subject of where she had been. "How did you know where to find Flinn? Bombur and Ilin said you picked him up a while ago."

"When I came home and found everyone missing, I asked the sentry in the corridor if he knew where you had gone. He said he remembered hearing Flinn mention going to see Bombur's kids," Fili explained, his eyes still tired and droopy. "So I went looking and found him, but no one seemed to know where you went."

"I…I was with your mother," she told him, which was at least half the truth. Dwalin had sworn the two of them to secrecy, so she knew better than to offer anything further. "How about I put him to bed, while you head off yourself? You have been working yourself ragged getting ready for the celebration and you deserve an early evening of it."

"If you think I am exhausted, you should see Thorin," Fili mused, getting to his feet and leaning in to give Flinn's head a quick kiss. "But I will not refuse your generous offer. Thank you."

As Sier watched him go, each step appearing to be an effort, she wondered if she would find him lying in bed, fully dressed, when she got there. For some reason, the image of Fili, face down on top of the covers, still clothed and snoring away, made her laugh. Yes, he had indeed become very dear to her heart.

.

.

Several more days passed, and between caring for Storm, working on her sewing projects, attending to the duties Dis was teaching her, and learning how to dance the Kaz'ängler, Sier's time was well spent. She still made time to visit the exercise ring each morning with Fili and Flinn, watching as her son became more and more confident with the different weapons and techniques his father was teaching him. This warmed her heart, for often after he had been born, Sier worried that Flinn might never get this chance. And as she watched the two interact, each day growing closer and closer as father and son, she knew that even if she and Fili never found that special love destined for dwarves… _this_ would be enough.

Fili had just finished his training session with Flinn, sending the lad over to his mother for a drink and to rest, when from the sidelines, Thorin suddenly appeared, tossing him the scabbard that held his twin blades.

"You do well when pitted against a four year old," the king chuckled, his own sword, Orcrist, in his hand and a wicked grin on his face. "Let's see if you still remember how to hold your own when facing a seasoned warrior."

Fili, having had very little time to devote to his own practice lately, smiled back as he unsheathed his swords, tossing the leather casing aside.

"With pleasure, Uncle," he accepted, eager to lose himself in the heat of battle.

"Oh, I am not your uncle today," Thorin contradicted. "I am your enemy. An orc who wants to see everything you hold dear destroyed. Will you allow it?"

"Over my dead body," Fili growled, his expression turning into one of pure determination.

"We shall see," Thorin ginned, seconds before he swung his sword with all his might, aiming directly for Fili's head.

The battle was on, two well trained soldiers pitted against each other in a fight to see who would stand victorious. With the way they were going at it, and the grim expressions on their faces, one might think they truly hated each other, and wished to draw blood. Yet if you looked closely, you could see that they were both enjoying the fight, and each held a large amount of admiration for the other.

Fili was especially determined not to let his uncle win, for in his mind he was fighting not only to protect his family, his friends and the mountain they had recently won back…but he also didn't want to look bad in front of Sier! He had risked a glance in her direction, noting that she had put down her sewing and was now watching attentively as the two of them sparred. Flinn was jumping up and down, clapping his hands and calling out encouragement for both his father and uncle, causing Fili to grin at the boy's mixed loyalties. But he was now fighting to impress his wife. To prove to her that he could indeed be her shield when danger struck, that he could guard her from all harm that wished to inflict itself upon her. He wanted to show her that he could be a true husband to her.

Unfortunately, battling his uncle was nothing like fighting the hulking man from Dale. No, this was Thorin Oakenshield, the victor at the battle of Azanulbizar, and who had triumphed during the war of five armies. This was a warrior to be reckoned with. Fili's only saving grace was that he knew most of his uncle's moves, for he had taught them to him and Kili personally. However, that did not stop Thorin from throwing a few surprises at the young prince, and more than once Fili had to dodge or duck to avoid being struck by a mighty swing of his sword. Both dwarves were soaked with perspiration and breathing hard by the time Thorin called a truce.

"What's wrong?" Dwalin called from the sidelines. "Getting tired, _old man?"_ His insult was twofold, first referring to him as a man, and then insinuating his age was causing him to give up.

"Nay," Thorin denied, giving his friend a scathing glare. "Yet I have many things that needs done today, and I cannot expect a wounded prince to do them, now can I?"

"What makes you think that I would be the one to walk away injured?" Fili laughed, doing his best to sound confident, though truthfully, he was anything but.

"Nothing…though I would still not risk it," Thorin chuckled, coming over and placing his hand on the back of Fili's neck, pulling him close as he brought his forehead down so that they met. It was an act of affection and comradery, but it would appear that Thorin's main reason was to be able to speak softly and still be heard. "And besides, I certainly could not have my littlest nephew see me beaten in the practice ring, even if it was by his own father. What would he think of me?"

"The same as Kili and I always have, Uncle," Fili told him with all seriousness. "That you are a legend in your own time, a dwarrow we both strive to emulate."

"Flattery will not get you out of your duties today," Thorin laughed, releasing his nephew with a wink and a smile. "Now, go get yourself washed up." He then turned his attention elsewhere, looking around until he spied who he had been looking for. "Kili!" he called to across the room, halting the young archer mid-shot as he aimed for a target. "Grab a weapon and get over here. I want to see if all that archery practice has dulled your abilities with a sword!"

Kili quickly stowed his bow and arrows and leaped over the railing around the ring, hurrying over to where Thorin waited - as eager as a dwarfling to show off his skills.

Fili grabbed a towel and came to sit next to Sier, little Flinn's attention already zoned in on the upcoming battle before him.

"You fought very well," she complimented him, meaning every word.

"You were not frightened this time, afraid I would be injured or killed?" he asked, recalling the look of horror on her face in Dale.

"I hardly think your own uncle would have harmed you in any way," she scoffed. "Yet the battle was evenly matched, and even a novice, such as I, could see the talent and skill you both possessed. It was indeed a privilege to watch."

"I impressed you then?" Fili asked, cocking his eyebrow and studying her carefully.

"You…you always impress me," she admitted, unable to look away.

Reaching out, Fili took her hand in his, enjoying the slight zing that flowed through him at the touch. It was getting harder and harder to keep his distance, more and more difficult to write off these feelings as merely ghosts from the past. And he was beginning to wonder if just letting go and giving in was not the best for all involved…especially him.

"Sier…I…" he was not at all sure what he had planned to say, but Thorin's deep voice booming across the room shattered the moment, pulling all eyes to him.

"Stand still you wretched goblin!" Thorin roared, doing his darndest to try and make contact with his lightning fast nephew.

"If you can't catch me, you can't kill me!" Kili called back, leaping from one side to the other in an attempt to avoid his uncle's sword. It had been a long standing joke, from when the two brothers were young. Whenever they had played a prank, or got caught doing something foolish, they knew that if Thorin couldn't catch them, they stood a better chance of not getting punished. Unfortunately they had to eat and sleep sometime, so eventually the older dwarrow's patience won out, resulting in the assigning of extra chores or being sent to their room without supper. Still, the saying had endured, and Kili was now using it again, to the consternation of his frustrated uncle.

"That is true," Thorin agreed, reaching over and grabbing a long piece of rope from a nearby weapons stand. In the blink of an eye, he had uncoiled it and whipped it out, aiming for the younger dwarrows legs. It wrapped around one and with a quick tug, Kili was flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling with the wind knocked out of him. Before he could regain his breath, or footing, Orcrist was at his throat, and his uncle was glaring down at him. "Yet no one said I had to catch you…just kill you."

"You never did play fair," Kili smiled, looking up at him as if he were that same cheeky dwarfling from years ago.

"Neither will your enemy," Thorin warned. "Remember that."

"Aye," Kili agreed, reaching out and grabbing hold of the hand that was now being offered to him. "I will, Uncle."

"Yaaay, Uncle Thorin!" Flinn called from the sidelines. "Yaaay, Uncle Kili!

"Why are you cheering for me?" the younger dwarrow laughed, looking at his adorable nephew.

"Because you didn't die!" he responded, his grin growing so wide it could have split his face.

"Well…I suppose that _is_ something to cheer about," Kili laughed, throwing his arm around his uncle as they both walked out of the ring together.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed a little bit more of Thorin, Kili and Dwalin. I love them all, but it is hard to give everyone 'enough face time' when you have soooo many awesome characters to play with. ha ha.**

 **So, Dwalin can dance, hu? Who knew?**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **(insert crickets chirping in the dark here...so sad)**


	26. Chapter 26

.

 **Well, it is Friday again. And hopefully I will get three more chapters written this weekend to add to my hoard. Should find a few hours of quiet time while the hubby is off at some Superbowl party. ha ha.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 26**

 **~X~**

* * *

Sier had kept up her lessons, feeling more and more confident as the day of the celebration approached. Fili was still so distracted that he did not seem to notice her absence, and most of the nights she was able to get back to their chambers before he did, warding off any unanswerable questions.

The preparations were going well, or so Fili said, and from what Sier had heard from the dwarrow around the mountain, it would be a night to remember. For not only was it Durin's Day, it was also the tenth anniversary of the destruction of Smaug. If only they received word that Bilbo and his company would make it in time to attend, then King Thorin could rest easier.

Sier spent a lot of her time in the stables, caring for Storm and seeing that he was groomed and fed, for often he would not allow the stable hand near him…the dwarrow being male and all. But she didn't mind, it gave her something to take her mind off of Fili and the strange emotions that seemed to be creeping up within her every time they were together. Flinn loved playing with Storm as well, and they greatly looked forward to seeing him each day.

It was on this day however, that Sier decided to try riding her new pony, the horse-master having given him a clean bill of health. He stood perfectly still for her as she placed the saddle on his back, speaking very softly to him the entire time. While she was not certain of this, she had a pretty good idea that he had been ridden at one time, not always having been assigned to pull that cruel man's wagon.

Flinn of course begged to ride as well, but she told him that it would be wise to see how he reacted first to her, and then they could see if he would bare them both. The stable master stood off at a distance, looking very uneasy as the princess mounted the grey and urged him forward with a gentle nudge of her knees. At first Storm simply walked along, his head held high, but his ears were twitching and his eyes appeared a bit wide. Would he bolt? Would he become spooked?

But soon even those small indications of unease calmed down and Storm began to canter around the paddock with an almost happy gate. After a while, Sier brought him over to the fence and urged Flinn to climb up in the saddle with her. The pony did not seem to notice the extra weight and proudly sported both mother and son wherever she wished him to go. It was indeed a ride to remember, for all three.

.

.

Fili was bone weary and more than a little bit on edge. Yet, he did not really mind the extra work, for it kept him away from Sier. And while that had been something he had wished for at first, he was now beginning to rethink the idea. It had been his aim to keep his lovely at arm's length, attempting to salvage what little sanity he had left. But as time passed, he began to wonder if it was the distance – that physical separation he had imposed upon them both – that was contributing to his agitated state.

When he could stand it no longer, his mind having wandered off of his assignment, and over to his wife and son, more times than he cared to admit, he dismissed the other workers and called it a day. Yet when he arrived back at his chambers, he found Sier just heading out, Flinn tucked upon her hip.

"Where are you going?" he asked, sounding rather disappointed.

"Fili, I am sorry," Sier replied, suddenly somewhat flustered. "I thought you would not be home until late, so I made plans to visit with your mother again."

"What do you and she do together, and so often?" Fili asked, reaching out and tickling his son's tummy, grinning as he watched him squirm and squeal.

"Nothing important, really," Sier answered, doing her best not to lie. "We talk, we discuss matters that concern the mountain, and sometimes we sew." These were all things they _had_ done together in the past…though not on her most current visits where dancing was the main activity.

"Oh," he replied, looking downcast. "Must Flinn go as well?" If his bride could not stay home and spend time with him, at least he could have his son's attention.

"No, and I am sure he would love to stay here with you," she smiled, handing the lad over to his father.

"Wanna play warrior with me, Ada?" he asked, his little blue eyes bright with excitement.

"I would like nothing better," Fili grinned, every moment spent with his son a joy beyond measure.

"Then I will leave you to your play, and see you later," Sier told them, waving farewell as she headed out the door. She wanted to leave before Fili got even more curious.

.

.

It had not been half an hour, the two blond princes already embroiled in an amazing battle that had taken up half the living area, when a knock came at the door. Fili called a truce, telling Flinn to go get a drink of water while he saw who was at the door. It was Ori, looking very apologetic about disturbing the crown prince during his private time.

"I hate to bother you this late, but if this requisition does not get signed and sent out tonight, we might not get the supplies we need in time for the party," he lamented, holding out a scroll and quill to Fili.

"It is fine," Fili smiled, knowing that his friend would not have come if were not of dire importance. "In fact, I needed the reprieve. I was about to be overrun and taken prisoner anyway."

Ori's eyes grew wide and his gaze darted from one side of the room to the other, looking for an enemy who wished to do his friend and prince harm. When Fili saw his words had been misunderstood, he was quick to explain.

"Flinn had me cornered over by the fireplace, and I was told that only a king's ransom in cookies could secure my release," Fili clarified, watching a knowing grin spread over the scribe's face.

"Your son does have a very vivid imagination," Ori nodded, recalling all the antics of the lad on their trip back from Himros. "And a sweet tooth as well, it would seem."

"Accompanied by a bottomless pit he calls a stomach," Fili laughed, scanning over the document quickly before signing his name at the bottom. "Unfortunately I am on cook duty as well, with Sier out for the night."

"Yes, I just saw her a bit ago on the second level," Ori told him, taking the scroll and blowing on it for a moment to let the ink dry.

"The second level?" Fili asked, thinking that was odd. His mother's chambers were here on the third level, same as theirs. What was she doing down there. "Are you sure it was her?"

"Positive," Ori assured him, looking a bit shocked that Fili would question his word. "I am quite familiar with what your wife looks like, and I saw her, plain as day…heading into Dwalin's apartments."

"Dwalin?" now this was strange. "What was she doing there?"

"I do not know," Ori confessed, beginning to think he should have kept his mouth shut. "Perhaps they had business to discuss…after all he is her former champion, having stood up for her at your wedding and all."

"That is true," Fili nodded, though it still made no sense to him. If she had been going to see Dwalin, why had she instead told him she was visiting with his mother. "I am sure it is nothing. Thank you for bringing these to sign," he told the younger dwarf, stepping over to open the door. "I will see you in the morning."

"Yes, bright and early, we only have a few more days left," Ori reminded him, as if there was a need.

When the scribe had gone, Fili stood there, deep in thought. Why had Sier been seen going into Dwalin's rooms? What was she meeting with him for? Should he be worried? It was a curiosity, to be sure, but nothing that he felt he should be upset about. Perhaps his mother has asked her to deliver something to him. He was certain, that when Sier came back, she would offer up a perfectly logical explanation and all would be settled. And as the screaming terror of a dwarfling came barreling back into the room, all other thoughts were forgotten.

.

.

A few hours later, just as Fili was walking out of his son's room, shutting the door quietly behind him, Sier returned. To his discerning eye she seemed a bit flushed, as if she had been exerting herself in some way. That was odd.

"Did you and Flinn have a nice time?" she asked, purposefully focusing on them and not herself.

"I think our son will make a fine negotiator one day, known far and wide as a shrewd and clever king," Fili laughed. "Not only did he extort two extra honey cakes from me for winning the battle, but a second bedtime story as well."

"I think you are just a soft touch," Sier told him.

"Where he is concerned, I think you are right," he nodded, knowing there was no denying it. He then cleared his throat and looked away, trying to appear only mildly interested as he posed his next question. "How was your visit with my mother tonight?"

"It was fine," she quickly assured him, not adding anything further.

"Was it just the two of you…or did Bombur or Gloin's wives join you?" he probed.

"No…they were not there…just Dis and I," she answered, though from the stutter in her sentence, and the tone of her voice, Fili could tell that she was hiding something from him.

This did not sit well with the crown prince, and his expression grew grim. What was going on?

"So you saw no one else tonight except my mother?" Fili asked, point blank, holding his breath as he waited for her reply.

"Oh…well, I saw plenty of others…in the hallway and such," she stammered, her face now turning a bright shade of red, though she did her best to hide it from his view. "But no…other than your mother, I spent no time with any other dams." There…that had not been a lie… _exactly._

 _She had just lied to him!_ Fili was stunned. What could his wife be doing that she did not want him to know about? His poor brain ran through an entire gambit of ideas, and none of them were good. Had he not done all he could to see that she was happy? That she was well cared for? That she wanted for nothing?

Ahhh, but wait, there was one thing that their marriage lacked…and perhaps that one thing was now being provided by another. _Love!_ Was Dwalin…her _one_? The idea made his mind reel, causing him to lean forward and place his hands on the table in front of him for support. No, it could not be possible!

And yet, as he looked back, was it not Dwalin who stood up for Sier…who had set himself as her champion, whom she had given a kiss to on the very night of their wedding! He was the groom, and yet it was Dwalin she had chosen to bestow such a favor upon. It had not bothered him then…but now…

"Fili?" Sier's voice broke in. "Are you all right? You look ready to fall down."

"I…I am fine," he told her, seeing the irony that it was now he who was lying to her. He was far from fine! "I am just tired from my duties all day and then playing with Flinn. I…I think I will just go to bed now."

"Very well," she nodded, still noting his somewhat strange behavior, but saying nothing. "You go ahead, I will be right in."

Fili did not even bother to reply, instead making his way to the room they shared, and hurriedly getting into his night clothes. He wanted to be in bed, and pretending to already be asleep before she came in, not wishing to speak again while he was so confused and upset. He would likely say something that would give his suspicions away, and he needed more time to think on them. He would learn the truth tomorrow…though that was not going to help him at all tonight.

.

.

Fili woke early and slipped out of their chambers long before Sier knew he was gone. He needed time to think, to plan, and decide what he should do. There were two possibilities; one he could live with and the other he could not. If it was some innocent matter that had Sier sneaking off to Dwalin's apartment, then things could continue on the way they were. Yet if, Mahal forbid, his old companion was his wife's other half, then Fili did not know what he would do.

When he suggested that they wed, for Flinn's sake, he had been willing to give up any chance of meeting his _one_ …and he thought she had as well. The idea of being cuckolded was not something he would stand for, and it had nothing to do with his reputation. Sier was _his_ wife, the mother of _his_ child, as well as his…his what? Fili was so confused. He was attracted to her, that was obvious, and yet how many other lasses had Kili been smitten with in the past? However, none of them had been his _one,_ and after a time his brother had moved on, another dwarrowdam catching his eye, yet never his heart. But this was more than that…he was not only attracted to Sier, he…he _needed_ her. Oh, this was beyond confusing, and not for the first time he wished he knew exactly where all these emotions stemmed. Was it the elixir? Was it the fact that they had previously been intimate…though without either one having any recollection of the event? Or could it be more? Could something be awakening inside of him that he had no control over?

Yet none of this would matter in the least if Sier was now stepping out on him with Dwalin. And suddenly, he began to look at his old friend and mentor as nothing more than a thief! How dare he sidle in and take what was his? And that is exactly what Sier was… _she was his!_ Fili was the crown prince of Erebor, no one but Thorin had more power than he under the mountain, and yet someone dared to steal from him? He could feel a burning in his mind, one that began to consume him like nothing ever had before. Oh, sure, he loved gold as much as the next dwarf, and yet right now the valuable metal meant nothing to him when compared to Sier. He would not lose her! He would fight to keep her and his little family together, and Mahal help anyone who stood in his way!

He needed a plan! And while he did not know all the details yet, he knew exactly who he could get to help him. Hurrying down the corridor he spied the very one he sought, and grabbing Kili by the arm, he pulled him aside.

"Meet me in my chambers tonight right after dinner," he instructed, keeping his voice low and his tone firm.

"Why?" Kili asked, his brother's actions confusing him.

"Never mind why, just be there," he ordered, heading off down the hallway. "And don't be late!"

.

.

Sier was still nervous about the Kaz'ängler, but with the help of Dis and Dwalin, she was feeling almost ready for the big dance on Durin's Day. They had scheduled one last practice for that night, then after that, she would be on her own. She still trembled at the idea of walking out in front of all the guests and performing such an intricate dance in public. Yet, as Dis had said, she was a princess now, and all she could do was accept the role and train to be worthy. Well, she had trained, night after night she had done her best to learn every step, and now she could only hope it had been enough.

Flinn was thankfully being very well behaved, making her life easier as well as giving her more time to work on her other secret projects. The matching coats were coming along nicely, and she could not wait to surprise both Fili and her son with them. With the help of Dis, she had also found the perfect dress for the evening, making her feel just a bit more royal and less like the servant girl she was brought up to be. Durin's day was one night Sier needed to not only _act_ the part of a princess, but _dress_ like one as well.

.

.

Fili had been far too angry to have dinner, and he purposefully stayed away until he was certain that Sier and Flinn had eaten theirs. Putting on his best diplomatic face, one he had seen Thorin use many a times when dealing with those he suspected of villainy, he entered their chambers. Just as he expected, Sier was readying Flinn and herself to depart.

"Visiting with my mother again?" Fili asked, schooling his tone so that he gave nothing away.

"Yes," Sier answered, though he noted that she did not look him directly in the eye when she spoke. "I should be only an hour or so. If you are in for the night, I will leave Flinn with you."

"Yes, I will watch him," Fili assured her, crossing to the chair by the fireplace and sitting down with his feet propped up, doing his best to appear undisturbed. "Kili might drop by tonight as well," he added.

"Well…you three have a good time," she nodded, grabbing her shawl and heading out. "Be good," she instructed her son, who apparently had no qualms about remaining with his father, in lieu of going to visit with Bombur's kids. Sier had just opened the door, finding Kili on the other side, hand raised to knock. She smiled and stepped aside, allowing him to enter as she took her leave.

"Uncle Kili!" Flinn cried, rushing into the older dwarrow's arms. "Wanna play battle with me? You can be a warg, and I will be Adad!"

"Does the warg get to eat your adad?" Kili asked, tickling the little dwarf's tummy.

"NO!" Flinn squealed, though it was unsure if he was talking about the possibility of his father being devoured, or if it was simply a request for his uncle to stop tickling him.

"Flinn," Fili interrupted, his unusually stern tone causing the two to look over at him curiously. "Would you please go into your room for a moment and play with your toys. I need to speak with your Uncle Kili…alone."

"Y-y-yes, Adad," Flinn nodded, looking from his father to his uncle and back with a hint on concern. He allowed Kili to set him down and he headed for his room, slowly shutting the door behind him.

"What is this all about?" Kili asked, his brother's odd behavior having concerned him all day long.

"That is what I intend on finding out," Fili growled, rising to his feet and grabbing his sheath that held his twin blades, strapping it on as he headed for the door. "You stay here with Flinn."

"But…but where are you going?" Kili was now more than concerned…he was frightened!

"If what I suspect is true," he stated, stepping out into the hallway before looking back, his usually jovial blue eyes now cold as ice, "I am going to kill Dwalin!"

* * *

 **OH NO, DID I JUST LEAVE YOU ON A CLIFFIE? Yes, yes I did! *Insert evil laugh here***

 **Oh, come on, I have not given you a cliffie in a long time, so you can't be too upset. ha ha. And if you are, tell me so in a review - but keep it clean, this is a family show.**

 **Hmmmm, wonder what Fili meant by that...going to kill Dwalin? As if THAT is even possible. He is my fourth favorite dwarf you know.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Guest H:** Hello! So glad you did come back! You must have one adorable baby*cough* brother. ha ha. And I did indeed have to mention the whole Apples thing. It is just too cute not to. Yes, Dis will go as bald as Dwalin if they don't both grow a brain and smarten up. My dark cricket chirping spot here thanks you! As do I.

 **Kaia:** Thank you very, very much for saying so. I hope my story keeps living up to your praise.


	27. Chapter 27

.

 **Oh, come on...did you REALLY think I would leave you in suspense all weekend? Pish! That would have been a cruel and unusual punishment - something I save only for the Binas of the world. ha ha.**

 **Here you go, a bonus chapter, just for you!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 27**

 **~X~**

* * *

Fili's hands clenched and unclenched as he secretly followed Sier down the corridors and stairs, using all the stealth he had learned when hunting prey. He could feel his rage welling up inside of him, feeling his jealousy consume him as he dared to think of his wife with another dwarrow. Was he not rich enough to tempt her to stay? Had he not been good enough to her? To their son? What would have caused her to stray…to seek out another? And to imagine that it was Dwalin who had caught her attention… _why?_ He was at least three times her age…maybe more! He held no title, other than what which Thorin had gifted to all those in the company. And the old warrior had such a surly attitude, that Fili could not imagine any dwarrowdam wanting to spend more than five minutes in his presence. So why was Sier now heading right for his chambers?

Fili pulled back and hid himself behind a pillar as he watched his faithless wife scurry to his former friend's door. Looking left and then right, she quickly knocked. Moments later the door opened and Dwalin ushered her inside, also poking his head out in order to check for any stray observers. Seeing none, he shut the door behind him, leaving Fili in a frenzy of fury.

Reaching back with both hands he pulled his twin blades from their scabbard, testing his grip against the smooth hilts, and gearing up for battle. He knew it would not be easy, for Dwalin was the best fighter there was, perhaps even better than Thorin himself. And yet, he also knew how the old warrior thought, what moves he would go for, and how to avoid getting his head lobbed off by one of his axes in the first few seconds of a fight. If he made it past that, the prince stood a fair chance of winning, or at least wounding the dwarf enough that he would never think of touching what was Fili's again!

With a burning determination he stormed towards the door, ready to kick it in, and reclaim his rightful treasure!

 _His treasure?_

Where had he heard _those_ words before? Who did he sound like? Suddenly Fili knew… _Thorin!_ He sounded exactly like Thorin, when he had been consumed with the gold sickness…when he had been driven mad by it!

 _NO!_

Fili backed away from the door, his hands dropping to his sides as he lowered his weapons. What was he doing? This wasn't right! Stumbling sideways he braced himself against a wall, taking in a few ragged breaths as his mind slowly began to clear. What had come over him? He had been about to do the unthinkable, all because he had allowed the curse of his line to affect him.

Fili's mind went back to the day of the great battle, when Thorin had stood on the barricade and threatened to throw Bilbo to his death for daring to trade the Arkenstone for peace, calling him a thief and a traitor. On that day, had Fili not defied his uncle and refused to play a part in that atrocity? Yet here he was, doing exactly the same thing, laying blame upon the innocent, on two individuals who had earned his trust many times over.

Yet unlike Thorin, it had not been gold, wealth, or a literal treasure that had gripped Fili so, desperately calling to his dwarfish blood. No, it had been a dam… _his wife, Sier!_ The crown prince now better understood his uncle, what he must have gone through, how he had let his greed and desire take over his mind…and he truly pitied him. He could only thank Mahal that he had managed to pull himself out of it before it had been too late, before he had done the unconceivable. Dwalin was his friend, his brother in arms, and one of his closest kin. He owed him more than he could say, and yet he had been ready to throw it all away over a jealousy that he was foolish enough to believe was warranted.

And Sier…what cause had she ever given him to doubt her? Granted she was being evasive with her answers, and had secretively gone to Dwalin's chambers, but what proof did he have it was for anything nefarious? She had suffered much because of her association with him, and in return, what had he given her? Apparently not his implicit trust.

He was a fool! A bloody fool, and he chided himself for almost destroying so many lives. Thorin might have understood the compulsion, but would Kili…or his mother? Nay. And he felt deeply ashamed at the thought of their disappointment. He was better than this! He had seen the effects of gold sickness…this curse of the line of Durin, and he would be damned if he ever let it overtake him again!

Standing up straight, he took several deep breaths, clearing his mind and his head of all such hurtful thoughts. He would not go in there with accusations on his lips…no, he would be calm, ask questions, and only decide the right course of action when he had all the facts. He loved Thorin more than anything, but he had seen what this sickness could do to a dwarf and those around him. Fili would not succumb to its effects…not now, not ever!

Sheathing his blades, he took one shaky step, then another, until he found himself at Dwalin's door. Gritting his teeth, he reached for the handle, testing it and finding that it turned. This was it. He would either learn that he had been an utter idiot…or his life would be over.

Holding his breath, Fili pushed open the door. And there he saw it. Dwalin…standing in the middle of the room with his arms around Sier! No…wait, not around her, but more like _about_ her. One on her shoulder, and one on her waist, almost in a dance like fashion. As he stared, his mind spinning with a myriad of different possibilities, he finally came to a conclusion.

 _Yes…he was an idiot._

With a flick of his wrist, he slammed the door closed, the noise startling the two in front of him.

"Fili!" Sier gasped, as Dwalin spun her around so that she was now facing their uninvited guest.

"Oh, Mahal!" Dwalin groused, stepping back and looking both irritated and embarrassed. "I told you not to tell him, or his blasted brother, about this!"

"I…I didn't," she stammered, suddenly realizing how this might appear to her husband…her in another dwarrow's rooms, with his hands upon her person! Even if it was all innocent, she felt her face flush in shame as she quickly tried to explain. "Fili…it is not what you think! I swear that it is not what it looks like!"

"Really?" Fili questioned, crossing his arms over his chest and raising his eyebrow skeptically. "It is not what it looks like, you say? For to me, it would appear that Dwalin, our most fierce and stern war chief…is giving you dance lessons." At this point, Fili could no longer hold a straight face and he began to chuckle…then to howl with laughter. He was not sure why he found this so amusing, but the simple relief of knowing the truth seemed to overwhelm him. Sier had not betrayed him. Dwalin was still his loyal friend. And Fili had conquered his own form of gold sickness. It was either laugh…or cry!

"And if you dare to breathe one word of this, lad," Dwalin began to fume, shaking his fist at his prince, "You will learn just how fierce and stern I can be!"

By now Fili was doubled over, hands on his knees and trying to catch his breath. He ended up falling back into a chair that had been pushed against the wall, obviously done so to make room for dancing. It was then that Dis came back into the room, a tray of tea and biscuits in her hand.

"Fili…what are you doing here?" she asked, looking at her hysterical son and then at a flustered Sier. "Did you tell him?"

"No! I never said a word," she insisted, feeling very confused by her husband's reaction. She had thought for a moment he had been angry, but now…now she worried for his sanity.

"It is true," Fili said, gasping for air. "Sier, never told me a thing!"

Before he could say any more, the door suddenly burst open, allowing a very frantic looking Thorin and Kili to come racing in. Kili appeared a bit disheveled, but then again he usually looked that way, but Thorin was dressed in a loose fitting tunic and pair of breeches, with the tips of his long hair soaking wet and dripping all over the floor. Both stopped short as they took in the scene, not finding at all what they had expected. The laughing Fili seemed to garnish most of their attention, but the shocked looks on everyone else's faces was equally puzzling. Turning to Kili, Thorin shot him a narrow eyed glare.

"I thought you said Fili was going to kill Dwalin?" he questioned, sounding none too happy about the accusation.

"If the lad does not shut his pie-hole and stop that laughing, I will be the one doing the killing!" Dwalin roared, his face turning an unhealthy shade of red.

"Oh…but you _are_ killing me, Dwalin!" Fili continued, tears now running down his cheeks at humor in all this. "I swear my sides will split and I will die from laughter!"

"By Durin's beard! Will someone tell me what the blazes is going on here?" Thorin insisted, staring at each one in turn. "I do not appreciate being dragged from my bathwater by a frantic Kili, who insists that my other nephew is about to commit murder! And on the captain of my guard, no less!"

"Fili…you, what?" Dis questioned, eyeing her older son with the critical eye of a mother. "Why on earth would you say such a thing?"

"It was all a mistake," Fili was finally able to get himself under control, though the smile never left his lips. He was just too darn happy! "I…well, I assumed something that was untrue…but I promise that I had come to my senses before I entered the room. What I saw only confirmed how wrong I had been."

"You…you truly thought that Dwalin and I were…that we might be…" Sier could not even finish the sentence. Sier had immediately understood how things might have appeared…but to actually hear that Fili had believed such things shocked her. Sure, she held the older dwarf in very high regard, almost as a father figure or close kin, but to imagine that Fili had thought…no, she would not even entertain the idea.

"As I said, I was horribly mistaken, and I know that now," Fili stated, all his mirth vanishing as he looked at Sier with deep regret.

"Well…let's not go putting the notion completely out of the realm of possibility!" Dwalin huffed, suddenly feeling a bit insulted. "I am still a dwarrow in his prime, and I have been known to turn the heads of a few lasses in my day."

"Of course you have!" Dis insisted, instantly sticking up for her brother's oldest friend. "In fact, many of my friends attempted to catch your eye over the years!"

"Yes, yes," Thorin muttered, rolling his eyes. "Now that we have all established that Dwalin is a favorite with the lasses, can we safely say that there will be no bloodshed tonight, and allow me to return to my soak?"

There was a mumble of agreement, with most of the dwarrow present looking sheepish, embarrassed, or just still very confused. But suddenly something occurred to Fili.

"Kili…if you are here," he began, getting a rather concerned look on his face. "Who is watching Flinn?"

"Bofur," Kili was quick to placate the worried father. "Right after you left, I scooped him up and dropped him off on my way to Thorin's. You might have some explaining to do when you go fetch him though, since I practically threw him into Bofur's arms the moment he opened the door, and then ran off without a word."

"Well…maybe it is time we go retrieve him," Fili suggested, holding out his hand in invitation to Sier. When she stepped forward and took it without hesitation, the worried prince gave a sigh of relief. Perhaps he had not messed everything up with his baseless accusations after all. He then turned to look at Dwalin, shame reflecting in his eyes. "I offer my most humble of apologies, dear friend, for having doubted you, even for a moment. It shall never happen again."

"Ah, lad," Dwalin chuckled, his stern expression melting into one of understanding. "If I had a lass as pretty as Sier, I would probably go insane every now and again as well. I am just glad that I didn't have to make Kili the new crown prince tonight."

"Me too!" Kili barked, not liking the idea of being promoted one little bit.

"I think we can all agree on that," Thorin nodded, taking hold of his youngest nephew by the arm and pulling him towards the door. "And as long as you appear to have some free time on your hands…I have a very wet bathroom floor that could use a good mopping!"

This caused everyone, except Kili, to laugh as they left the room. They were quickly followed by Fili and Sier, as Dwalin kindly offered to see Dis back to her chambers. On their way to Bofur's quarters, Fili did not know what to say. He realized he had acted like the biggest idiot, and he worried that Sier might harbor some resentment towards him for his suspicions. But he hardly expected her to speak to him…or for her to actually apologize.

"I am sorry that I led you astray," she told him as they made their way down the corridor. "I know that my actions were very suspicious, and you had every right to assume the worst."

"No, I didn't! Don't you see that?" Fili argued, stopping and gently turning her to look at him. "Yes, you were holding things back from me, but in no way did you deserve my suspicion! I can only blame it on my Durin blood, and the fact that…well, we dwarves can become very jealous and greedy at times. It was wrong of me to even think such thoughts without a shred of proof, and I beg your forgiveness. It will _never_ happen again."

"Fili, I do hope you know that I would never…" she began, but he cut her off.

"Yes…I _do_ know," he nodded. "And as long as you know that I would never either, then I say we call the subject closed and forget about it."

"Agreed," she smiled, happy that it was over.

"Though I still don't understand why you would not have simply come to me to help you learn the Kaz'ängler," Fili said as they once more began their journey. "Why did you ask Dwalin?"

"Well, technically, I asked Dis," Sier admitted with a laugh. " _She_ is the one who suggested Dwalin. And he in turn swore me to secrecy, fearing that word might get out that he knew how to dance…and rather well, I might add. I just lament that I did not get to have my final lesson. With his help, I might not shame you at the celebration after all."

"You could never shame me, Sier," Fili insisted. "If anything, you will only make me look better than I truly am. And I have to say, this will be the first Durin's Day dance I will enjoy in…well, a very, very long time." He then got an idea, his face lighting up at the thought. "How about we reschedule your final practice session with Dwalin for tomorrow night. I will go with you and bring my fiddle, that way you can have musical accompaniment."

"Would you?" she asked, her smile telling him all he needed to know. "That would be wonderful. I never did get to practice with music."

"Then it shall be done." Fili nodded, hoping this might make up for some of his idiocy.

.

.

When they arrived at Bofur's place, they found Flinn and the jovial miner on the floor, showing the young dwarrow his treasured rock collection, a sample of all the best stone he had mined over the years. Fili decided to simply blame Flinn's sudden appearance at his door on Kili…saying his brother was insane. Bofur did not argue the point, and let the subject drop, having thoroughly enjoyed his time with the lad.

Back at their own chambers, Sier took Flinn directly to his room and readied him for bed, while Fili tidied up. He was still feeling a bit shameful over his actions that evening and was not up to offering his son a bedtime story. The madness that had overcome him weighed heavy on his mind, and he prayed that he would never experience such a sensation again. He was just turning down the lamps when he passed by the little dwarrow's room, and Flinn's voice caught his ear.

"Tell me about the first time you ever saw Adad," the little dwarrow begged.

Fili felt his gut clench, for that tale was not one he cared for his son to know about. Bina had not been mentioned between him and Sier since she first arrived back in Erebor, and he held his breath, fearing what she might say.

"The first time I ever laid eyes on your adad," she began, her voice not sounding at all nervous. "He was talking with a group of miners, right here in Erebor. He didn't see me, of course, he was far too busy, but I stopped and watched him."

Fili could not believe his ears. Was this just another fanciful tale Sier now wove for their son, invented to cover over how they had truly met?

"While he was talking to them, one of the older dwarrow became a bit dizzy, too long in the mines that day in the thin air, I could only assume," she continued. "Your adad quickly took hold of his arm, guided him over to a bench, and even got him a drink from the water barrel nearby. Now you might not think that was anything special, but for me, to see a prince show such concern for one of his working class…well, that was a very big thing indeed."

Outside the door, Fili was shocked by what he had just heard. He could only vaguely recall that incident, it not having been anything monumentous to him at the time. Yes, the miner had been light headed and bit fatigued, but after resting for a few moments, he quickly returned to health. To Fili, offering his assistance had been second nature and nothing out of the ordinary. Yet suddenly, he could see how it might have appeared to a young dwarrowdam who had spent her whole life as a servant, treated poorly by her highborn employers. He had no idea she had seen that…no idea that Sier had ever laid eyes on him before that day in Bina's room.

"And that is when you fell in love with him?" Flinn asked, the excitement showing in his voice.

"Well…something like that," Sier laughed. "Now, off to sleep with you. Can't have you nodding off during weapons practice, now can we?"

"Oh, no," Flinn agreed, his tone turning serious. "Uncle Dwalin would not be happy about that!"

"Uncle Dwalin?" Sier repeated, the laughter apparent in her voice.

"He said I could call him that…just like Uncle Thorin," Flinn explained. "It's alright, isn't it?"

"Of course it is, and I am sure he loves hearing it too," she assured him.

Fili heard her kiss him goodnight and then the lights were dimmed within the room, causing him to scurry away, not wanting Sier to think he had been listening at the door…which he had. But what he had overheard had truly touched him, making him wish that he had somehow met Sier under different circumstances. Would he have noticed her if they had passed in the halls? Would he have stopped and asked her name, wishing to know more about the lovely dam with the dark hair and soft brown eyes? He knew he would not have cared one lick that she was not a highborn lass, and he would like to imagine that she would have been brave enough to stop as well, possibly even smiling up at him.

Oh, things might have been so different for them if Bina had not intervened. And who knows…he might have even come to discover that Sier was his _one_. Yet now…now things were far too confusing. The feelings he had for her were undefined and so very unclear. Yet after tonight, after he had nearly gone insane with jealousy over the idea of losing her, perhaps they were not so hard to figure out as he thought. If only there was a way to know for sure! Fili knew he could no longer go on living with such questions, he had to find out. But how? There was no way around it, he would have to face any embarrassment and broach the subject head on. He would talk to her and sort out his feelings once and for all.

But not tonight, nor tomorrow even…but after Durin's Day. He would not risk ruining things between them just before such a special evening. But come dawn on the following day, Fili would know the truth…and to Mordor with the consequences! He only hoped that should the answers at last be found, they would be the ones he wanted so desperately to be true.

.

.

 _"Uncle…"_ Kili whined as he crawled across the floor on his hands and knees, mopping up puddles of water with a large cloth. He had hoped Thorin had only been kidding about doing cleanup…but apparently not.

"Shut up and keep working," Thorin told him, once more submerged chest deep in his large tub, the water inside returned to a steamy temperature. He reached over to the table beside him and brought the glass of wine to his lips. "The operative words being _shut up_ , since your sniveling is ruining my mood."

"But…but, Fili is the one who was going to kill Dwalin!" he protested. "Shouldn't _he_ be the one doing this…or at least helping me?"

"Perhaps this will cause you think twice before assuming your brother is foolish enough to try anything as suicidal as taking on Dwalin," Thorin told him. "Apparently he was blinded by jealousy at first, but thankfully Fili has more sense than Mahal gave geese, and obviously came to that conclusion himself. As you should have as well, preferably _before_ you got my naked arse out of this bathtub. Now…keep mopping!"

Kili did as he was told, but he grumbled like a petulant child the entire time. He would get Fili for this! His mind began to whirl with ideas and suddenly his frown turned into a sly grin, one he quickly hid from his uncle. Oh, yes…Fili would pay dearly.

* * *

 **There...is that better? No big cliffie here for you to dangle off of by the tips of your fingers.**

 **So...did you like how I handled Fili's 'gold sickness' and how he came out of it on his own and didn't make a complete idiot of himself, or get killed in the process - cuz you know Dwalin would have had his guts for garters. ha ha.**

 **Look out Fili...Kili is out for revenge!**

 **Have a nice weekend and see you on Monday!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Guest F:** I will NOT stop...until the story is done. Then I kind of have to. ha ha. Thanks for reading.

 **Guest H:** Yep, a cliffie...I do like to toss them in from time to time. But look, I just gave you a bonus chapter too, so nope, can't be mad at me! A month? *gasp* I would die if I had to wait a month to post! Awww, my guest review spot thanks you! As do I.

 **Guest:** ha ha, you never know do you, how dwarves will react. Did she surprise ya? Dis really didn't have to do much, but I am sure she would have stepped in and saved the day had there been more of a brew-ha ha. Thanks for your review and for your concern for them...they appreciate it.

 **enilorac44:** I DIDN'T! See how nice I am. Can't have you in agony on the WEEKEND! Thanks for the review.

 **Guest:** Flinn is rather cute, right? Fili might be the eye-candy, but I use Flinn like bait on a hook to lure you all in. Worked good too, didn't it? ha ha.


	28. Chapter 28

.

 **She's back! And with three...count them THREE...new chapters to add to my hoard! And long ones too!**

 **Just like this one, which is almost 5,000 words! Boy, _someone_ is sure long winded!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 28**

 **~X~**

* * *

The next evening, just as Fili promised, he asked Kili to come sit with Flinn while he and Sier made their way down to Dwalin's rooms, fiddle in hand. The crown prince was very impressed with his wife's ability to master the complicated steps in only a short time. If he had realized she did not know the dance, he would have happily worked with her night and day, if that was what it took to make her feel at ease. Just as Sier had said, Dwalin was indeed surprisingly graceful on his feet, which was not something that Fili had expected. However, now that he thought about it, one needed a great deal of agility and finesse when engaging in battle, and often many of the moves one learned in sparing was almost like a dance. Still, the sheer number of threatening looks leveled at him by his old mentor, left no doubt in Fili's mind that should he speak a word of this to anyone, or he might not live long enough to regret it.

They had gone through the dance several times, beautifully accompanied by Fili's fiddle, which Sier claimed made things go much more smoothly. By the time two hours were up, she truly felt ready…or at least as ready as she would ever be. When it was time to leave, she wisely chose not to bid Dwalin farewell with her usual kiss on the cheek, not wishing to add any fuel to a fire that was hopefully put out. Dwalin only chuckled when he noticed her hesitation, giving her a knowing wink.

As they walked back to their apartment, they met Thorin in the hallway, also on his way to the royal wing, looking to turn in for the night.

"Long day?" Fili asked, having not seen much of his uncle lately, with all the duties they both had in getting ready for the celebration.

"I keep reminding myself that it will soon be over, and things will return to normal," he nodded, giving a heavy sigh.

"Ahhh, but by then we should hopefully be housing a number of hobbits," Fili pointed out. "And while they should hardly be bothersome, there is sure to be some excitement associated with having them here."

"If they would ever arrive!" Thorin muttered, obviously still stressed about the lack of word from the caravan. "For a race of beings who thrive on the written word, Bilbo seems woefully lacking in the ability to correspond!"

"I am sure they are just fine, and Bilbo will have a very logical explanation for their lack of messages," Fili said, doing his best to alleviate his uncle's concern.

"I certainly hope so, all this is only adding to the grey hairs you and Kili have given me over the years," Thorin groused, flashing Fili a slight grin at his jab.

"Oh, sure, blame it all on us," Fili laughed back. "While I am certain that battling trolls, orcs, wargs, and a fire breathing dragon, had nothing to do with it!"

"Perhaps one or two…but the rest I ascribe to you!" Thorin shot back, now sounding much less tense. They had just arrived at Fili and Sier's door, his own being further down the long hallway, but still he paused. "Perhaps I might come in for a moment and visit with Flinn?" he asked almost hopefully. "It has been days since I have seen him, and a few minutes with the lad would do wonders for my disposition, I am sure."

"Of course," Sier nodded. "He would be thrilled to see you."

"He has been asking about you, as a matter of fact," Fili agreed, gesturing to the door as if inviting him to lead on.

Thorin's smile was genuine as he stepped forward and grasped the handle, turning it and pushing it open in one swift action. Unfortunately the smile quickly faded as an entire bucket of cold water came splashing down over his head, drenching him from top to bottom.

Sier let out a small squeak and jumped back, both she and Fili only catching a few drops, while Thorin had taken the brunt of it all. As they looked past the sopping wet king, they spied the culprits, both of them standing in the middle of the room with mouths wide open and eyes full of fear.

"Oh…Thorin!" Kili gasped, obviously not having expected their uncle to be the one to enter. "It…it was meant for Fili…I swear!"

"KILI!" Thorin roared, his hands balling into fists as he glared at his petrified nephew…as well as his equally frightened great-nephew.

"Run, Uncle Kili!" Flinn shouted, giving him a little push. "If he can't catch you, he can't kill you!"

It only took the space of a heartbeat, and Kili was through the door in a flash, slipping past Thorin before he had a chance to even grab for him.

"Thanks for letting me sit with Flinn!" he yelled back as he disappeared around corner, off to hide himself until his uncle cooled down.

Once the younger prince was out of sight, everyone just stared at the king, not sure exactly what to say. Finally it was Thorin himself that broke the silence.

"Is there any doubt still left in your mind that you and Kili are chiefly responsible for aging me beyond my years?" he asked, sighing heavily as he reached down and tried to wring some of the water from his tunic.

Fili could not help himself, and even though he knew it could easily mean his life, he burst out laughing. Sier looked shocked at first, thinking her husband more than foolish, but when she too saw the spark of humor in Thorin's eyes, she let a giggle slip out as well. It was then that Flinn stepped forward, his fingers laced behind his back as he stared up at his king and uncle quite repentantly.

"I'm sorry you got all wet, Uncle Thorin," he apologized. "Uncle Kili said it would be a good joke to play on Adad…but we didn't know you was coming over." He shuffled his feet and stared forlornly at the floor. "Is you mad at us now?"

"Well, Flinn," Thorin began, going down on one knee as he tipped the lad's chin up. "I won't lie…I am not very pleased with either of you at the moment." Yet after seeing the slightly quivering lip on the lad before him, he gave a heavy sigh and added, "But, if I let your uncle and your father live this long after all the jokes they played on me in the past…I suppose I can overlook this one as well." With his final words he gave the little dwarfling a sly wink, letting him know that all was forgiven.

Forgetting that Thorin was still sopping wet, or not caring in the least, Flinn threw his arms around him and gave his uncle a big hug.

"I love you, Uncle Thorin!" he said, sounding both relieved and sincere.

"And I love you too, Flinn," Thorin answered, embracing him right back.

"But…it would have been a good joke…if Adad had walked in first," Flinn added, a sly little smile gracing his lips. "Don't you think, Uncle Thorin?"

"Yes," Thorin laughed, ruffling the little dwarrow's hair affectionately. "Yes, that would have been a very fine joke indeed."

.

.

As it was, Thorin stayed for at least half an hour longer, regardless of his wet attire. The main reason being, in Fili's mind anyway, to reassure Flinn that he was truly not upset with him. Sier had fetched Thorin a towel and sat the king by the fire to help him dry off while he spoke with his great-nephew. Fili wondered if he should be the one upset, since apparently he had been Kili and Flinn's intended target. But just as Thorin had proven, it was next to impossible to remain angry with such a repentant little dwarfling as Flinn.

By the time Thorin did head off to his own chambers, everyone was smiling once again, including Flinn. Still, Fili felt it was important to have a little father and son chat about all this while he was tucking him in for the night.

"Now, Flinn," Fili began, doing his best to sound authoritative. "You need to understand that while pranks can be fun, they can often get you in trouble as well. And even if it was Kili's idea…that does not mean that you have to agree to go along with it."

"Well…it wasn't _all_ Uncle Kili's idea," he confessed, looking a bit sheepish. "He was the one who said it would be funny to trick you…but it was me who thought of the bucket of water."

"I see," Fili nodded, wondering what had put his brother up to this.

"But we never thought Uncle Thorin would walk in!" Flinn was quick to point out.

"No…just me," Fili hummed in an accusatory tone. "But what if your mother had come in first? Did you and Kili think about that?"

"Oh, no!" Flinn seemed genuinely upset by that idea. "Ama would have been so mad at us!"

"Well, she is still not very happy at the moment, I can assure you," he chuckled, before quickly schooling his expression. "What Kili fails to do when dreaming up a joke, is to plan for all the things that could go wrong. That used to be my part in all our pranks."

"What do you mean?" Flinn asked, his brow scrunched in confusion.

"It was _my_ job to plan for the unexpected. What to do if things failed to go as planned…like the wrong person coming through the door," Fili tried to explain. "I was usually the look out, the one who made sure that no one would get hurt by what Kili was planning."

"Oh…we did not think about that," the little dwarrow admitted.

"And that is why Thorin got all wet, and not me. Understand?" Fili said with a nod of finality. "So…what did you learn from all this?" He sat back and waited for his son to say he had learned his lesson, and that he would never do it again. Unfortunately, that was not what Flinn took away from the conversation.

"I learned that Uncle Kili should not be in charge of the pranks," he said, sounding completely serious. "And that you should always have a look out to stop someone else from walking in the middle of it."

"That's it?" Fili asked, looking shocked.

"Ummm," he said, thinking really hard. "You should never prank Uncle Thorin…his face turns really red!"

Fili did not know how to reply to that. He had to admit that everything his son said was the truth, but still not exactly the answer he had been looking for. In the end, he decided that maybe this was one of those life lessons which would take more than one conversation to get straightened out. Best leave that for another day. So, kissing him goodnight he turned down the lamp and closed the door, only to find Sier out in the living area, silently laughing so hard she had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"And just what do you find so amusing, lady wife?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest with a scolding look.

"Oh, Fili…if you had seen your face when that bucket fell on Thorin!" she gasped, unable to stop herself. "I am really sorry, and I don't mean to laugh, but it was simply priceless! And to think…it was supposed to have been you!"

"I know! And that is the part that worries me," Fili stated. "With both Flinn and Kili teaming up…I don't stand a chance!"

Sier, who had at last seemed to get a hold of herself, stood up and came to stand in front of him, giving him a sympathetic smile.

"Don't worry," she said encouragingly. "I promise to watch your back. You will always have me on your side."

"You and me against them, is it?" he asked, a sly grin crossing his lips.

"They'll never know what hit them," she nodded, conspiratorially.

.

.

 _Fili was dreaming, he knew it for a fact. Not only by the almost weightless haze he seemed to be floating in, but from what lay before his eyes. It was Sier, approaching through the mist, smiling at him and holding out her arms. She was beautiful, her long raven hair blowing slightly in a breeze, and her radiant smile beckoning him forward. But what caused his eyes great joy, was the fact that she appeared to be heavy with child, her stomach extended in such a pleasing manner. This must have been what she looked like while carrying Flinn, he guessed, unable to take his gaze off of her. Oh, how he wished he could have been there during that time, to help her and offer assistance while she nurtured his son._

 _But then another figure came into view…Flinn! He appeared to run past where he was standing, scurrying forward until he reached his mother's outstretched arms. Their little blond dwarrow hugged either side of Sier's stomach with his hands, placing his ear right in the middle, as if listening._

 _"Can you hear the heartbeat, Flinn?" Sier asked, allowing her fingers to sift through his hair._

 _"I can hear something," he nodded, shutting his eyes tightly as if straining to listen. "What is it?"_

 _"We do not know yet," she laughed. "What would you like it to be?"_

 _"A puppy!" Flinn shouted, looking up at his mother with a wide toothy grin._

 _"Well, now…I don't know about that," Sier chuckled, but suddenly she stopped, placing her hand on the side of her stomach with a look of pure wonder._

 _"What was that?" Flinn asked, apparently having felt it as well._

 _"I think your little brother or sister was not happy to be called a puppy," the startled mother speculated. She then looked up, turning her gaze directly at Fili. "Come here, my love, and feel your child kicking."_

 _His child? Sier was not speaking about Flinn! Was she once again carrying his seed within her? Fili did not understand…how could they? How?_

Before his dream-self had time to ponder this mystery, he woke, sitting up in bed as he did his best to catch his breath. It was still late at night, his internal clock telling him so, as well as the fact that the fireplace now burned low, leaving only a few red coals to offer illumination. Turning, his eyes fell upon the dwarrowdam sleeping beside him, his sudden movement thankfully not having disturbed her slumber. His eyes were keen, as most dwarves were, his kind having dwelt so long in the darkness of mountains and caves, and he could easily make out the soft features of her face. Leaning back on his elbow, he studied her for a while, tracing each curve and line with his eyes, though his fingers ached for the privilege as well. She was beautiful. Stunning. Everything his heart deemed perfect. And yet, here he lay, inches away from her…and yet a world apart.

What _was_ it that he felt for her? He had experienced such a gambit of emotions since he first laid eyes on her five years ago. Amazement, respect, sympathy, pride, and most recently, extreme possessiveness. He had admired her from the start, for all that she had been through, and perhaps at first that was how he had chosen to define his unresolved feelings…but now, he knew there had to be more. He now had deeper feelings…ones he felt compelled to explore.

After all, if a dwarf found a vein of gold, did he remain content with what he saw on the surface, or did he dig deeper, delve ever farther until he hit the mother-load? Of course he went in search for more! No dwarf worth his salt would be satisfied until he had discovered the source! And Fili was a true dwarf, a son of Durin, descended from one of the seven original children of Mahal.

Yet, that one fear still held him fast, clawing at the edges of his mind like a ravenous warg. What if he were to test out his feelings, his growing suspicions, and it took him where he did not wish to go? The two paths before him were either to that of love, acceptance and untold joy…or bitter despair. Shattering all that he and Sier had so tentatively built up over the past few months. Part of him said to leave well enough alone, to be satisfied with what they had…while the other part - the greedy dwarf part - cried out to his soul. Dig! Search! Discover!

Unable to reconcile the conflicting voicing in his mind, Fili threw back the covers and slipped out of bed, finding himself in the living quarters as he paced back and forth in frustration. He could not go back there. He did not trust himself to lie at her side one moment longer without doing something he might come to regret. He could not simply test the waters on his own, no, he needed her consent. Fili wanted her to agree to the exploration of these overwhelming emotions he was battling with. And he had already determined to wait until Durin's Day…to hold off until then to learn the truth. It was only two more days away…he had to find a way to make it until then. _But how?_

His eyes fell upon the door to Flinn's room and he struck upon an idea on how to get himself safely through the night. Entering quickly, he pulled back the blankets and scooped his son up into his arms, causing the lad to stir.

"Ada?" he mumbled with a sleepy yawn, his eyes barely opening as he snuggled into his warm embrace.

"Shhhh, Flinn," Fili encouraged, slowing heading towards the room he shared with the lad's mother. "Go back to sleep."

The little dwarrow did not argue the point, and was soon breathing evenly once more, oblivious to all that was going on around him. Fili settled the tyke in the middle of the bed, placing him as that secure barrier between him and Sier, insuring that _nothing_ would take place this night. Crawling in as well, Fili gave a sigh of relief, turning on his side as he watched them for a while. They were both so dear to him…so very, very dear.

What had his dream meant? Was it just wishful thinking on his part…or some sort of hint to the future? Of what might be…if he but dare? Fili was resolved, knowing that he owed it to himself, as well as his son, to explore the boundaries of his and Sier's relationship! He was no longer afraid to try, not even afraid that he might fail…at this moment all he feared was never knowing for sure!

And with that idea fixed firmly in his mind and heart, Fili fell asleep, confident in his decision.

.

.

The morning dawned, bright and sunny as the light filtered down through the crystal filled tunnels carved into the mountainside. It was now only one more day before the celebration, and Sier had a mountain of things to do. She had been working hard on the special coats for Fili and Flinn, wishing to have them both finished in time for them to wear. She knew that Kili would sulk, but he was next on her list, and he would simply have to wait. Opening her eyes, she began to rise, wishing to get started, and not waste a moment of the day ahead of her. Yet when she moved, she became aware of a warm little body pressed against her, and turning, she discovered her son lying beside her. That was strange…she did not recall him coming in to sleep with them last night. Had he crawled in and she had not even noticed?

As if he could hear her unspoken thoughts, the dwarfling yawned and looked up at her, smiling that adorable smile she loved so much.

"Morning, Ama," he said, curling into a tight ball as he pulled the blankets snuggly around him.

"Good morning, Flinn," she answered back, still a bit puzzled. "Did you have a bad dream last night?"

"I…I don't remember," he confessed, now looking as confused as she. "How did I get in here?"

"That is what I am wondering as well, my lamb," she smiled, leaning in to kiss is furrowed brow.

"Breakfast anyone?" Came Fili's voice from the door, causing all her thoughts of Flinn's night wanderings to flee her mind.

"You are up early," she smiled, finding the feast before her eyes far more appetizing that the offer of mere food. Why had his form become so appealing to her lately? It was not as if _he_ had changed…yet perhaps _she_ had.

"Busy day, lots to do," he grinned.

"Yes, I imagine so, with Durin's Day being tomorrow and all," she nodded, knowing she had her own list of duties to tend to as well.

"Durin's Day! Durin's Day!" Flinn yelled, scrambling to his feet as he began to jump up and down on the bed. "What do I need to do?"

"First you eat breakfast, then you take a bath, and get dressed," Sier informed him, causing him to flop onto his back with a groan at the mention of the bath.

"Whyyyyyyy?" he whined, acting very much like the dwarfling he liked to claim he was not.

"Because I said so!" Sier insisted, falling back on that tried and true answer she had told Thorin worked wonders.

.

.

After breakfast, a delicious combination of eggs and sausages, hand cooked by Fili himself, Sier headed off to get dressed, leaving Flinn in his father's capable hands. Yet when she emerged, she found her little son running around the room half naked and squealing with unbridled glee.

"Flinn, come here this instant," Fili ordered, pointing at the spot in front of him, while trying his best not to let a smile form on his lips.

"No! If you can't catch me…you can't wash me!" he cried, altering the words that Kili had used on their Uncle Thorin in the practice ring. He then scrambled behind the sofa and could be heard wiggling his way underneath it.

"Flinn, if you do not come out from under there right now, I will…" Fili was not quite sure how to go about finishing his sentence. He had never threatened punishment on his son before, and he certainly did not wish to start now. Besides, the lad was not truly being maliciously disobedient, just a bit willful…and what young dwarrow had not done the same to their parents from time to time?

"You will what?" came a very curious voice from under the furniture.

"I will…" he paused, trying to dream up something horrible, yet so ridiculous, that no one would ever suspect he was serious. "I will…carry you down to the stables and have Storm lick you clean with his tongue!" Fili watched as Sier covered her mouth to stifle her laughter, telling him that he had hit upon the perfect balance between threat and fun.

"Really?" Flinn asked, sliding his head out from under the sofa, his eyes wide with excitement, as if he truly wanted his father to do such a thing. "Can we go now?"

Taking advantage of the moment, Fili leaned down and grabbed hold of his son, dragging him the rest of the way out and scooping the dusty lad up in his arms.

"No!" he laughed. "I was only teasing, and you know it. But now that I have you…you will take your bath, and not give me a moment's grief while you do!"

"Uuuuuugggg," Flinn groaned, going completely limp in his father's arms, as he shut his eyes in defeat.

Fili, having practically invented the 'boneless' technique when he was a dwarfling himself, did not let it faze him. He simply threw the child over his shoulder like a sack of oats, and strode happily into the washroom.

"I will take care of this," he nodded to Sier as he walked past, making Flinn squeal with laughter as he began to tickle his little feet.

.

.

Sier had busied herself for a while with making the bed and gathering a few things she would need to take when she met with Dis later on. Yet the sound of splashing and laughter drew her to the open door to the washroom, and she couldn't help but be mesmerized by what she saw.

Flinn was once more in the barrel that Fili had turned into a bathtub, still one of the few ways the little tyke would agree to being scrubbed clean. But just as in most cases, more water appeared to be outside the barrel than in…and a good portion was covering Fili. As she watched, the older dwarrow reached up and tugged his damp tunic up over his head and tossed it on the floor, leaving his upper body bare to her greedy eyes. Sier caught her breath as she let her gaze roam over his damp skin, his strong, sculpted muscles and the one or two battle scars visible from her vantage point. He had told her how he had acquired them…about the wounds he had incurred during the infamous battle of the five armies, fought on the plains just outside Erebor. It was there, on that war-torn ground, that Thorin hoped to plant the crops that would not only heal the land…but feed the mountain in the years to come. If only the caravan with the hobbits would arrive.

Yet, as she watched Fili grab the soap and lather up a rag to wash his son, it was not haflings or battles that filled her mind…it was visions of him, _her husband._ Over the past five years, Sier had done all she could never to recall the night the two of them had obviously shared, fearing what it might reveal. But now…now she _wanted_ to know, desiring to remember what his touch might have felt like, to know if he had kissed her. Closing her eyes, she allowed her thoughts to wander, imagining his hands running up her sides, and then caressing her back, pulling her against his rock hard chest as his lips sought out the spot just below her ear. She would let her fingers bury themselves within his hair, feeling the braids and beads brush against her skin as she held him to her tightly, not wanting him to ever let go. Would his kisses be tender, or full of fire, matching that of the flames that surged inside her whenever he came near? What words would he speak? Would he whisper sweet lines of poetry as he swept her into his arms, or other things that would turn her bones to liquid and set her skin ablaze? She could almost hear him whispering her name, over and over, as the passion began to engulf her.

"Sier?" Fili's voice made her jump, her eyes flying open as she realized she had been caught in the throes of a daydream. Oh, but what a dream it had been! "Are you feeling all right?"

Mortified that she had been thinking such thoughts, Sier nodded stiffly and hurried into the other room, not even daring to look in Fili's direction. Besides, as he was, standing there shirtless and glistening with water, he was far too enticing and she could feel her resolve beginning to weaken. How could she possibly continue on this way, with such a temptation placed before her day after day? She would either break down and make an absolute fool of herself… _or go mad!_ Sier wondered which one might be worse.

"Sier?" Fili questioned again, following her into the living quarters with a worried expression, as a dripping dwarfling wrapped in a towel trailed closely behind.

Just then, a loud banging at the door interrupted them all, making Sier and Flinn jump at the noise. Fili gave his wife one last look of concern before striding to the door and pulling it open.

"My Lord Prince," the sentry that stood there began, giving the customary bow to his superior. "Your presence is requested by the king in his council chambers…immediately!"

"I will be right there," he assured the dwarf, shutting the door as he raced back in his room to grab a dry tunic and his weapons. Thorin did not summon others in such a way on a mere whim. Something was seriously wrong. As he hurried back through the room, heading for the door, he stopped for a moment to glance at his wife and son, both of them standing side by side and looking justifiably frightened. "Stay here until I return, and bolt the door!"

And with that he was gone.

* * *

 **WHY do things keep happening to stop them from confessing their feelings? it is almost as if someone is sabotaging them on purpose! *blinks innocently***

 **Yes, yes, it is a cliffie, but at least I am not leaving you on a Friday and making you wait all weekend. So hold your horses, more is coming on Tuesday. ha ha.**

 **Hmmmm, did you like her day dream? How about his dream? Kili's prank...that backfired? Fili and Flinn's talk? How about Fili's idea to have Storm lick his stubborn dwarfling clean? ha ha.**

 **Wonder what has Thorin all in a snit? More pranks by Kili? ha ha.**

 **Keep those reviews coming...I do love them so.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **enilorac44:** Hoped you liked Kili's revenge...since it gave you another wet Thorin, ha ha. That poor dwarf is going to get all pruny soon if he doesn't get a chance to dry off. Thanks.


	29. Chapter 29

**.**

 **Happy Tuesday everyone. More fun...and frustration...just for you. ha ha.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 29**

 **~X~**

* * *

Sier did as Fili said, bolting the door and then hurrying to get Flinn dried off and dressed. The now anxious little dwarrow did not even fuss as his mother did her best to weave the traditional braids back into his hair, a job usually handled most skillfully by his father these days. Yet just as she was securing the final bead and clasp, there came an urgent knock at the door. Standing up, Sier stared at the wooden barrier, unsure of what she should do. Fili said to stay put, and yet, what if the situation had changed, or things were more serious than originally thought.

"Sier," came the familiar voice of Dis. "Sier, open the door."

Hurrying forth she did as she was bidden, noting that Flinn had not once left her side, his tiny hands clutching the folds of her skirt with a vice-like like grip.

"Dis…what is going on?" she begged to know.

"The ravens brought word that the caravan led by Master Baggins is only half a day's journey away," she began, signaling for Sier to follow her.

"But that is good news, for the king has been anxiously awaiting their arrival," Sier reasoned, taking hold of Flinn's hand and leading him out into the hall, shutting the door securely behind them.

"Aye, it is good that they are coming, yet the trouble is, the ravens also report that a large band of orcs are coming from the east, and looks to be on an interception course with them," Dis explained as they made their way down the stairs and hallways towards the main gates. "Thorin has ordered Fili and Kili to take a battalion of dwarves and meet them in battle before they can attack the caravan. Master Baggins might be able to hold his own, but from what I am told of hobbits, they are not fighters, more suited to the plow than a sword."

"Fili…he is riding into…battle?" Sier's movements ground to a halt as her feet faltered. No! _Not Fili!_

"Thorin would go himself, but the mountain must have its king," the obviously worried mother expounded, the haunted look in her eyes betraying the fact that she liked this idea no more than Sier. "My sons are both experienced and valiant warriors…they _will_ return victorious." By now they had reached the large entryway, and everywhere she looked there were dwarves dressed in armor, with swords and axes in their hands, preparing to march out. Her eyes scanned through the endless crowd of warriors until they fell upon the one dwarf she was looking for… _Fili_. He stood near the open gates, his hands skillfully strapping on the last of his armor, as he and Kili spoke to Thorin. They were much too far away to hear what was being said, but Sier could only conclude that they were receiving final instructions from the uncle and king. She felt Dis tug at her sleeve, pulling her attention back to the Erebor princess.

"Do not show fear," Dis whispered to her, keeping her voice low so that Flinn would not hear. "When you bid your husband farewell, you must do so in a manner that will instill confidence in him, as well as the dwarves that follow his lead. If you break down, it will give the impression that you do not believe in his ability to return safely…understand?"

Sier did…and yet she didn't. Every fiber of her being was screaming for her to run to Fili and beg him not to go. To stay safely inside Erebor with her and Flinn, and never leave their sight. And yet…she knew she could not. Dis was right, Fili was the crown prince, the king's right hand, and it was his duty to lead their forces against such a foe. She needed to remind herself that her husband had fought such battles many times before and returned victorious, he would do so again. And so, even if she did not wish to, Sier nodded her head in understanding, indicating to Dis that she would be strong.

"Is this what it means to be a princess?" she asked, her eyes looking back at the blond prince across the large room. "That we must stand bravely while we watch those we care about ride into battle?"

"It has been that way for more years than I care to remember, and will undoubtedly be so long into the future," Dis responded with a heavy sigh. She then took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and gave Sier a nod. "Are you ready? You will be brave?"

"I…I will," she assured her, leaning down to picked up Flinn as the three of them plowed through the mass of dwarves, ready to perform the role to which they were assigned.

Thorin had just finished speaking when Fili looked up and saw his mother, Sier, and Flinn approaching. And while his heart leapt that his family had come to see him off, a part of him dreaded this moment. He had never had more of a reason to stay behind, yet at the same time, the fact that he had a wife and son compelled him to go forth in order to protect them. He knew he must leave, but all he wanted to do was remain.

Flinn wiggled out of Sier's hold and ran straight to Fili, allowing him to scoop him up. Wrapping his arms around his father's neck, he buried his face against his shoulder.

"Don't go, Ada!" he sobbed, obviously keenly aware that this was what all the commotion was about. "Please, don't go…I…I just got you back!"

His plaintive voice and trembling body tugged at Fili's heart, breaking it into a million pieces. Whispering soothing words while rubbing the tyke's back, Fili looked at Sier, his eyes full of remorse.

"Flinn, I am not going away for good," he insisted, though deep down he knew he could not guarantee such a thing. Orcs were vicious and unpredictable, and even as stupid as they were, every now and again they still got lucky. Yet Fili would say anything to calm his son. "I am just heading out to make a clear path for the Hobbits to enter Erebor. I will be back before the Durin's Day celebration."

"Do…do you promise?" Flinn sniffled, pulling away just a bit so that he could look his father in the eye.

"Yes, I promise," Fili nodded, doing his best to smile reassuringly. "I have worked far too hard to make sure it will be the best one ever, so there is no way I would miss celebrating it with you and your mother."

"And…and Uncle Kili? He will come home with you?" Flinn persisted, looking over at the dark haired prince, who also stood there with an emotional expression.

"You bet I will," Kili assured him, flashing Flinn one of his famous grins. "If I did not make it back in time, who else would there be to dance with all the eligible dwarrowdams? Can't disappoint the lasses, now can I?"

This caused Flinn to chuckle just a bit, but the lad was not completely mollified.

Dis stepped forward and took hold of Kili's face with both her hands, leaning in to kiss his cheeks, with no signs of fear or hesitation on her face.

"Be safe, my son," she instructed, then turned to do the same to Fili. "Keep an eye on your brother," she told him.

"I always do," Fili nodded, easily identifying her own words of love for him in that simple statement. It was the same thing she always said when they were forced to part, and the confidence in that small statement was all he needed to hear.

Thorin placed his hand on Kili's shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze and an approving nod of his head. "Fight well." He instructed, watching as his younger nephew returned the gesture, a grim look of determination now plastered on his face.

The King Under the Mountain then turned to Fili, his heir and firstborn sister-son. "Bring our hobbits home safe…as well as yourself."

"Yes, my king," Fili nodded, bowing his head slightly in acknowledgement.

Flinn, obviously realizing that parting was imminent, latched on tightly to Fili's neck once more, making the most pitiful sounds of denial. Thorin, knowing that too much more of this would weaken his nephew's will to leave, reached out and gently removed the clinging child from Fili. Flinn protested for a moment, but then settled into his uncles' embrace, placing his head on his shoulder but never taking his eyes off his father.

With Fili now unencumbered, Sier took a few steps closer, looking up at her husband of only two months and did her best to smile. She knew their parting would be witnessed by dozens of dwarrow, so she did as Dis instructed…she appeared strong. Reaching up, she pulled the Durin blue ribbon from her hair and with shaking hands, tucked it into a small opening in the leather vest he wore over his chainmail. She could not help but smile when her fingers grazed the hilt of a small dagger, secretly hidden away from view. Fili's left hand came up and covered hers as they rested there against his heart, and the two of them locked eyes, not daring to speak for fear of chasing the moment away. Finally, realizing that he must depart, Sier cleared her throat.

"This is to…to remind you of what you have waiting for you when you get back," she told him. "I know you must go, but please, come home to us… _to me."_

Fili could feel her hand trembling beneath his and he wondered if she could detect the pounding of his heart through his armor. He had not expected such emotion in her voice, nor her plea to move him so greatly. Was he meant to read more into her words than what a mere bystander might perceive? And it drove him nearly insane knowing that he did not have the time to discover the answers.

"I will look for you upon my return," he nodded, pulling her hands up to his lips as he brushed a light, but tender, kiss upon them. Fili then let them go, stepped back and bowed to his king, before heading towards his waiting mount. Kili followed suit, and soon the two of them were riding out of the large gates of Erebor, with the entire platoon of dwarves hot on their heels.

Just then Dwalin walked up beside Thorin, his twin axes strapped to his back and his own armor in place.

"Watch over them for me," Thorin told his oldest friend, never taking his eyes off of his departing nephews.

"I've been doing it all their lives," Dwalin chuckled. "I see no reason to stop now." The old warrior turned his attention to Sier, giving her one of his rare smiles. "I will bring him home to you, lass." He then let out a low growl, and marched over to his own awaiting pony, mounting swiftly and kicking it into a full gallop as he easily caught up with the princes.

"Is…is it always this hard?" Sier whispered to Dis, as the four of them stood there and watched the small army depart. "Does it ever get any easier?"

"Not that I have noticed," the older dam replied sadly. She then put her arm over her daughter-in-law's shoulder and pulled her into a comforting embrace.

And there they stood, the two dwarrowdams clinging to each other for support, and little Flinn dampening his uncle's royal tunic with his silent tears. It was not until the last soldier disappeared from sight that they turned and left the front gate, counting the moments until they stood there once again to welcome them back.

.

.

Fili was unusually quiet as he rode towards certain danger, his fingers drifting often to the small pocket that held the gifted blue ribbon. When he was younger, the idea of battle had excited him, being eager to prove himself to his uncle. But when they had all stood before the overwhelming army of orcs, goblins, and other foul creatures, during the fight to defend their claim on Erebor, Fili saw things more clearly. War was violent, bloody and utterly dreadful. No longer did it excite him, and no longer did he yearn to prove himself with glorious deeds. Now he only wanted to do his job and return to his family…to Flinn and Sier.

It gave him courage to know that Kili rode at his side, offering the same promise of protection that he himself had just sworn to his mother. They had the advantage of having fought together many times, each one knowing the other's strengths and weaknesses, and always watching the other's back. No one, orc, goblin, or man could defeat them if they fought as one unit…and that was exactly what they would do in the battle to come. They would prevail, they would conquer…they would return safely to Erebor.

"Do ya suppose Master Baggins still has that shiny little letter-opener he named Sting?" Dwalin asked, breaking the somber mood that had overtaken the group.

"I have a suspicion that we will soon find out," Kili laughed, though you could hear the worry in his tone.

"Let's just hope we arrive in time, and he never has a chance to use it," Fili muttered, his eyes narrowing in determination. "For I fear, even if Bilbo did bring his sword on this journey, one lone blade against a hoard of orcs will not be enough to protect the entire caravan. And from what I recall of our most esteemed hobbit when we first met him, some skill at the game of Conkers will not go far in holding off the evil that is heading their way."

"Aye," Dwalin nodded grimly, causing all three to urge their ponies to pick up the pace.

.

.

They rode on in silence for several hours, everyone keeping their own grim thoughts to themselves, and gearing up for what lay ahead.

"Fili?" came his brother's voice beside him as they rode.

"Yes?" he replied, looking over at the uncharacteristically somber eyes of Kili.

"I am sorry I tried to prank you with that bucket of water," he told Fili in a sincere voice. "It was childish and wrong of me to be upset…and I shouldn't have done it, or involved Flinn."

"Well," Fili said, acting as if he were giving it a measure of thought. "If my son has to learn the art of playing tricks on someone, he might as well learn from the best." He punctuated this by giving his brother a wink and a wide grin, one that was swiftly returned.

"Then you are not upset with me?" the dark haired prince asked hopefully.

"Of course I am!" Fili countered. "I am upset and a little bit hurt. After all, I thought I was your prank partner! And to find that you have replaced me, well that was a blow indeed."

"You know I could never replace you, Fili," Kili said, and while the conversation was kept light, they both could detect the deeper emotions that were just below the surface. "Besides, did you see how horribly wrong things went without you there to plan for me?"

"Yes indeed," Fili laughed, recalling the look on Thorin's face. "Something, by the way, I pointed out to Flinn later that night. I explained to him in great detail the dangers of pulling pranks without fully thinking things through, and do you know what that son of mine concluded?"

"What?" Kili asked, full of interest.

"He decided that _you_ should never be put in charge again, and that it is very important to always post a lookout!" Fili chuckled, the thought of his wickedly adorable son suddenly sending a stab of longing through his heart.

"Well, you can't fault his line of thinking," Kili laughed. "But…but you do forgive me right? And don't worry, I learned my lesson…it is much more fun to pull a prank _with_ you, than to pull one _on_ you."

"Yes, I forgive you," Fili nodded, realizing that this was something that was weighing upon his nadadith's mind, and with them now going into battle, Kili needed to make his peace. "However, Thorin might be another matter altogether. Has he given you any idea of what your punishment might be?"

"He hasn't seen me enough to let me know," Kili said with a shake of his head. "Although, if sending me out to fight orcs is not punishment enough, I fear to think what he might further have in mind."

"Well, whatever it is, I promise to stand by you and shoulder it right alongside you," Fili assured him. "Just like we always did as children. You are my brother…and at your side is where I belong."

"Just as I belong at yours…always," Kili nodded, reaching out as they grasped each other's forearm in a warrior's handshake. They were an invincible team…and the battle ahead would not see that bond broken. They only hoped they would be in time to protect the hobbits.

.

.

Back in Erebor, Sier slowly made her way back to her chambers, feeling rather stunned and empty inside. Flinn had been reluctant to leave Thorin's arms, and the somber king did not appear to mind if the lad stayed close to him for a while longer. Dis had suggested they help Oin for a while, making sure he had everything he might need, in case the battalion returned with injuries. Sier had assisted for a while, but seeing the increasing paleness of her face, Dis had eventually sent her back to her room to lie down for a bit, saying she would come find her later. Even with the threat of an orc attack on the Hobbit caravan, there was still much for the two dams to do, with several of the guests for the celebration arriving at the gates, as well as taking up lodging in the city of Dale. Durin's Day was less than a day away now, and they must be ready.

As Sier entered their rooms, she noted how quiet it was. No sound of laughter greeted her, no voices or fiddle playing…only silence. As she walked over to the fireplace and sat down in the chair that Fili usually occupied, she couldn't stop the overwhelming feeling of despair that came over her. What if he was wounded or maimed in the battle? What if he never returned? Leaning forward she buried her head in her hands and prayed that this would not be his fate. He had to come back, he just had to! Not only for Flinn, who would mourn his father's passing bitterly, but for Dis, and Thorin, and all those who cared for him. But most of all, she wanted Fili to come home to _her_ because she needed him, she had grown accustomed to his presence and most of all…she loved him!

Sier sat up straight in the chair, staring at the dancing flames as she fought to steady her beating heart. _She loved Fili!_ There was no denying it, for she knew it now, whole souled and completely. And while she was not sure it could happen this way…she knew that he was her _one_ …even if he did not feel the same. Sier did not care if it was by Mahal's design, or from some strange twist of fate at being thrown together in such an odd fashion, it was true…and it was real. She recognized then, that if he were to perish it would cause her to die inside as well. She would go on living, willing to face this life without her soulmate for the sake of Flinn…but she understood deep down that she would never love another. Never again, not after realizing just what she now felt for Fili.

"Please come back safe, my love," she whispered into the silent room. "Please come back to me."

* * *

 **Yah, sorry, kind of a little cliffie there. At least you know what is going on now, why Fili had to rush off and where he is going.**

 **So...did Sier do allright in her goodbye to him? Think she gave him motivation enough to return?**

 **Poor Flinn...this is hard on the little fellow. And no one said HE had to be all brave and crap.**

 **Love me some Fili and Kili bonding moments.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Mjean:** Glad you enjoyed chpater 27. Jealous Fili is fun. Ha ha, too much tension for you? Looking forward to the blond baby making? Who says it would be blond this time...Sier has dark hair you know. Thanks.

 **Guest H: ** Yes, Yes, I know, Fili is feeling the frustration too, but don't worry, Durin's Day is coming. As you know now, you were right, it DID have something to do with Bilbo and the Hobbits. As for if they are all right...that will be answered tomorrow. ha ha. Thanks!

 **Guest:** Chapter 27 is broke? It is working fine on my end. Try it again, maybe the FF site had a hiccup. Yes, Thorin could use some love right about now.

 **kaia:** Bina and her father are NOT on the guest list for Durin's Day! No one would be stupid enough to let THEM into the party!

 **enilorac44:** Yah, I was a bit late in hitting the post button. Sorry. Glad you got an extra 20 minutes of sleep though! I think everyone is kind of worried about Bilbo.


	30. Chapter 30

**Well, here is that dreaded chapter 30! The one that gave me such fits. It appears I am a lover, not a fighter. ha ha. Hope you like it.**

 **.**

 **And congratulations to _inperfection_ for being my 500th reviewer, **

**as well as _readergirl4985_ for sending in my 600th review!**

 **Thank you ALL so much for getting me this far!**

 **.**

 **Dwarf Words:**

 **Baruk khazad ai-menu! = The axes of the dwarves are upon you!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 30**

 **~X~**

* * *

The small army from Erebor had traveled far that day, hoping to arrive before the descending orcs and protect the small band of hobbits. They had no way of knowing if any of the wood-elves had accompanied them, or if they had continued on alone, yet they dared not risk it. Time was of the essence and lives were more than likely at stake.

Much to Fili's dismay, as they crested a small hill, they saw that their worst fears had come to pass…the orcs had moved faster than expected! At that very moment the filthy rabble was bearing down upon the small encampment of Shire folk, who were currently backed against the River Running. Thankfully, Bilbo and his company seemed aware of the danger, and had positioned all their wagons to form a makeshift barricade that was meant to stall the orcs - even if there was no way to stop them.

From where he sat, astride his pony, Fili's heart leapt with joy when he spied a tall grey cloaked figure among the hobbits. _Gandalf!_ Perhaps the little caravan was not as unprotected as they had originally believed, for the battle-proven wizard's presence was a blessing indeed. He could also just make out their old friend, Mister Baggins, positioned at the head of their group, glowing sword drawn and ready to fend off the approaching hoard. Yet, even with Gandalf standing beside them, the hobbits were hopelessly outnumbered, and their bravery and quick wit would not protect them for long.

"Baruk khazad ai-menu!" Fili shouted, the battle cry quickly taken up by Kili and Dwalin, followed by the entire company of dwarves. As one, they all raced forward, the noise they made causing the orcs to pause in their tracks and look towards their advancing doom. The crown prince did not have time to see if the wizard and the hobbits had also spotted them, or to assess if their numbers were far superior to those of their enemy. All he could think about now was winning…that was the only thing that mattered at the moment, for the alternative was…well, _unthinkable_.

As the dwarves and the orcs came together in a clash of swords, axes and bows, Fili's mind went into battle mode. He was aware that Kili was at his right, and Dwalin on his left, but before him was a host of orcs, all in need of killing. As expected, the two brothers worked in unison, each protecting the other as they swung their swords left and right. Kili had managed to take out a particularly large orc that had moved in on Fili's blind spot, while Fili threw one of his many daggers, burying it hilt deep into the chest of an enemy wishing to sever his brother's head from his shoulders. And whatever the two princes missed…well, Dwalin happily picked up the slack. They truly were a well-trained fighting team.

Yet, it would be a difficult battle, and if victory was to be theirs, he would need to expend all the strength he had. Still, in the very corners of his mind, he held on to the vision of Sier at their parting. The way she had looked, the almost tearful smile she had given him, and her tender plea…begging him to come home safe to her. And that was exactly what he planned on doing.

.

.

As the gray wizard stood there, between the oncoming orcs and a dozen or so frightened hobbits, Gandalf could not describe how elated he was when the army of dwarves had appeared on the hillside. His keen eyes recognized Fili, Kili, and Dwalin right away, and he quickly assured his companions that the tide had turned in their favor. Yet there was little time for celebration, as the first wave of attackers came over the small wagons, weapons bared and seeking their deaths. Glamdring sliced through the air and the first of many orc heads fell to the ground, staining the green grass with the sickening black color of their enemy's blood. To his right he saw Bilbo take down the next one…and so it continued.

Many foes had fallen and many others injured, by the time the two princes and the war-chief of Erebor, made their way to the hobbit's barricade. They were relieved to see Gandalf and Bilbo apparently unharmed and still fighting, but what surprised them was the fact that the other hobbits seemed to be holding their own just as well. They were a sturdy folk, to be sure.

"Master Baggins!" Kili called out as he leapt over one of the wagons, notching an arrow and letting it loose just in time to take down an orc who was approaching Bilbo from behind. The grateful hobbit smiled and waved in gratitude as he turned his attention to the next combatant heading right for him. Placing themselves back to back, Kili and Bilbo continued the fight, each one offering the other a measure of protection, while also allowing them the ability to converse.

"Wonderful timing, I must say, Kili, my lad!" Bilbo complimented as Sting bit into the flesh of another orc. "We were certain we would have to handle this whole mess alone."

"What?" Kili asked with a voice of shock. "And let the Shire folk have all the fun? Never!"

This caused Bilbo to let out a laugh, though at the moment there seemed nothing to be humorous over. Yet, the once shy and innocent hobbit, found that he had missed the jovial nature of the two dwarf princes, and it felt good to be in their company once again. Even if it was in the middle of a raging battle.

.

.

Fili had just taken out several orcs when he was forced to roll to the ground, barely avoiding a large ax that had been thrown his direction. As he lay there for a moment, watching the deadly weapon vibrate back and forth after embedding itself into the wagon just above him, the prince became aware of three sets of eyes staring at him. A small group of hobbits were huddled beneath the makeshift barricade - a male, a female…and a little brown haired child! Fili could not help but stare at the wide and terror filled eyes of the smallest Shireling, his mind easily conjuring up the image of Flinn. This lad could not be any older than his own son, and here he was, caught in the middle of all this madness!

"Are you all right?" he asked, crawling closer as he inspected the trio. The male, apparently the husband and father, nodded his head, holding up a sword in his shaking hand.

"Can…can I be of service?" he asked, offering to fight, yet looking over at his wife and son with great concern.

"I think you are best served here, defending your family," Fili assured him, fearful that the two be left unprotected. "Remain concealed and do not come out until the fighting is over…do you hear?" When they all nodded in understanding, he turned and gave the little lad a quick wink, hoping to allay some of his obvious fears. Then, rolling out and away from their hiding place, Fili leapt to his feet and raced back into the battle.

.

.

Dwalin too had made his way into the circle of fighting hobbits, doing his best to shield the much less trained halflings from the oncoming swarm. The orcs were a spindly bunch, poorly armed and far less organized than the ones they had fought in the past, yet an orc was an orc…and in the end they were dangerous. He did a quick count of the hobbits he could see, possibly ten or more from the looks of them, though he could not be sure. Most appeared to be young males, younger than Bilbo, but perhaps a few of his age or older. Still, not a company that could have withstood a hundred orcs or more, so he was glad they had arrived in time. Dwalin had just turned to remove his ax, which was currently imbedded in the neck of the enemy he had just felled, when he heard a voice yell from behind him.

"Get down!"

Obeying instantly, Dwalin did as commanded, feeling the air just above his head being disturbed by the slice of a long wooden staff. It was followed by the sound of a loud crack, as it connected with the head of an orc that had managed to sneak up on his left side. Watching it fall to the ground, unconscious or dead, he did not care which, Dwalin turned to thank his rescuer, only to stare slack jawed at a sight the old warrior never thought to behold.

"That one almost took that handsome, bald head of yours clean off!" the lovely hobbit dam informed him, placing her staff back in battle ready position, preparing for the next foe. "What say we try and keep it on those broad shoulders of yours, shall we? At least until we have a moment or two for proper introductions."

Dwalin did not respond, save only for a nod and to spin around to take out an approaching orc. _She called me handsome,_ he mused to himself. And what a pretty lass she was too! Not young…no, but not old either, not by a long shot. She had the loveliest brown eyes he had ever seen, with tawny hair piled into a disheveled bun on the top of her head, which only added to her appeal. She was not shy about using that staff either, nor did she appear the type to cower in fear when danger presented itself. And as he whirled to the left and right, his axes seeking vengeance with each swing…Dwalin kept the little warrior maid always in his sights, eager for the moment that he could indeed be properly introduced.

.

.

Fili found himself in a tight spot, surrounded by four large and nasty looking orcs. In hindsight, they were all rather ugly looking, but for some reason these particular ones appeared extra vile. Perhaps it was the fact that they were all growling and pointing swords at him, each one itching to spill his royal blood. _Well, this will not do at all,_ Fili thought to himself. Especially when he had a lovely wife and an adorable son anticipating his return back in Erebor. And so, amid a roar of rage, he charged them all, his twin blades slicing through both armor and flesh as he took out all he could. Unfortunately, the final one managed to deliver a blow to his chest with a heavy mace, throwing him backwards to land on the ground with all the wind knocked from his lungs. He tried to rise in time, but when he looked up, he could see the instrument of his certain death being raised above the orc's head, ready to descend with the kill stroke. Yet it never came. Instead the nasty creature froze, a look of shock and pain crossing his face, just before he fell to the grass right next to Fili…stone cold dead, with an arrow sticking out of his back.

Fili looked around, expecting to see the smiling face of his little brother, yet apparently he owed his salvation to another. Standing not far away, with her bow still raised, was a hobbit lass of medium stature, with grass green eyes and a curly mop of dark brown hair framing her face. She gave him a jaunty salute, before reloading her weapon and losing another arrow into the oncoming orcs. Fili made a point to thank her for the assistance, once this was all over…assuming they both still lived.

.

.

War of any kind is never a pretty thing, nor is it a pleasant subject to relate in tales and songs. Though when it was over, the orcs were defeated, and thankfully there had been no fatalities among the dwarves or hobbits. There were injured, to be sure, and some more gravely than others, but victory was theirs…even if it had been hard won. Fili himself had gained a few more cuts that would eventually leave a scar or two, and he could see that Dwalin and Kili fared pretty much the same. Yet they would survive…they would heal.

Fili ordered his troops to sift through the slain, making sure none lingered alive, and then to pile the bodies for disposal. A handful of the hobbits went in search of their ponies that had been frightened off by the marauding orcs, while some of the dwarves helped them right their wagons and reorganize their cargo which had been spilled or scattered during the battle.

At last, bloody and weary, Fili, Kili and Dwalin came face to face with Gandalf and Bilbo, for the first time in ten long years.

"Hail and well met, our dear, dear friends," Fili greeted them, extending his hand to the Grey Wizard, while Bilbo he engulfed in a warm hug. "It has been a long time."

"Almost _too_ long," Gandalf laughed, as he was next greeted by Kili and Dwalin. "A few more minutes and the next time we met would have been in the waiting halls of Mandos!"

"As if they would suffer to house one as ill-tempered and crotchety as you, Gandalf," Kili laughed, ribbing the wizard good-naturedly.

"Just as they would undoubtedly expel such a cheeky dwarf as you, Kili, prince of Erebor," the grey wizard retaliated with a glint in his eye.

"Well, regardless of when you came, we are simply glad that you did!" Bilbo interjected, halting the friendly banter. "We had just started making camp for the night when our lookout spotted them sneaking out of the trees. We would have surely perished if you had not come."

"Thorin sent us with the express purpose of bringing you safely to Erebor," Fili announced, happy that he would now be able to fulfill his uncle's orders. "And I think we all know that the King Under the Mountain is not to be disobeyed."

"He has not changed then?" Bilbo asked, humor shining in his eyes.

"Actually, you would be surprised, Master Baggins," Fili laughed, thinking on how much his uncle had indeed mellowed. "Yet, I would not dare to be the one to test that theory."

Just then one of the dwarves approached and informed Fili that they were setting up a makeshift tent for healing, and that all those in need of medical attention should congregate there.

"Do you need assistance?" came the voice of an approaching hobbit. "My wife and I are trained in herb lore, and have some skill in healing."

Fili turned to look at the couple who had stepped forward, recognizing them as the family he had met under the wagon during the battle. He was greatly pleased to see that all three appeared well, without a scratch on them. It was then that Fili noticed that the male, who had spoken up, looked quite a bit like a younger version of Bilbo himself.

"Allow me to introduce my distant cousin, Drogo Baggins. He is my grandfather's, brother's, son's son." Bilbo said, his dizzying explanation of their lineage leaving the dwarves trying to muddle it out in their minds. "This is his wife, Primula and their son, Frodo."

"We would be most grateful for your assistance in tending the wounded, Master and Mistress Baggins," Fili told them with a bow from the waist.

With a quick nod, Primula turned and handed a reluctant Frodo off to the arms of another lass, the very one who had aided Fili with her quick and well-aimed arrow, as a matter of fact. The two hobbits then followed the other dwarf to where they were gathering those in need of healing.

"And may I next acquaint you with two more of our company," Bilbo proceeded, gesturing to an older hobbit lass with her hands still wrapped around a long wooden staff, and the younger one holding little Frodo. "This is Bergamot Bracegirdle, and Marigold Brandybuck, aunt and niece in their own right, but the latter is also niece to Drogo's wife, Primula. So in a way, I would guess they are shirttail relatives of mine, though it would take me a while to chart out the exact family connections."

"Something I am sure would be best left to less stressful times, Bilbo," Bergamot laughed, causing everyone there to nod in agreement. Gandalf had often said that a hobbit would happily sit on the edge of ruin and relate the insignificant doings of their mothers, fathers and great uncles to the ninth degree, if one were foolish enough to encourage them. "And now that they know our names, might you do us the courtesy of knowing what your dwarf friends call themselves?"

"How rude of me," Bilbo chided himself, turning now to the three dwarves. "It is my immense privilege to introduce Prince Fili, his brother, Prince Kili, and their esteemed cousin, and my dear friend, Lord Dwalin."

"You can drop the Lord nonsense. Dwalin will do just fine," the old warrior interjected, never having taken to the titles that Thorin had bestowed upon them after taking Erebor.

"Well then, _Dwalin_ ," Bergamot responded, allowing her eyes to roam over the dwarf from head to toe. "What say we dispense with the formalities entirely, and you just call me Bergie. Seeing as how we are already well acquainted, having been battle mates and all."

The boldness of the lass, and her interesting choice of words, caused both Fili and Kili to stare at their war-chief with raised eyebrows, a hint of a smile playing at both their lips. Wait, was Dwalin… _blushing?_

"And I believe that I owe _you_ a debt of gratitude as well, Miss Marigold," Fili said, almost unwilling to tear his eyes away from the heated looks being exchanged between their friend and the other hobbit female. Yet the prince stepped forward, placing his hand over his heart and bowing low to the little archer who had saved his life. "I shall forever be in your service, my lady."

"I was happy to be of assistance, master dwarf," the feisty lass assured him, more than pleased to have been able to offer aid. "Besides, if you had not come when you did, I am certain I would not have been around in order to save anyone. Your coming was greatly appreciated, and I look forward to thanking your gracious king for sending you to our rescue."

"King Thorin will be most pleased to make your acquaintance, I am sure," the crown prince guaranteed her.

"And all of Erebor will be blessed by the presence of one as lovely and brave as yourself, dear lady," Kili added, flashing her one of his cheeky grins.

"My, my," Bilbo said with an amused chuckle. "Who would have thought that the two of you could develop such fine manners in only a decade?"

"A lot has happened since we last parted, Master Baggins," Fili laughed, thinking back on the young and foolish lads they had been on the journey. "Quite a lot indeed."

"Fili is even married, and has a son!" Kili was only too happy to announce, enjoying the looks of shock that came over both Bilbo and Gandalf's faces.

"Married?" Gandalf gasped…and really, it took a lot to startle a wizard.

"With a son?" reiterated the equally stunned hobbit. "When…how? And why was I not invited to the wedding?"

"It is a very long and drawn out story, I assure you," Fili told them, feeling the temperature rise in his face as all eyes were now trained on him. "And like Miss Bergamot said…"

"Bergie, lad," she broke in, once again offering the shorter version of her name. "Call me Bergie."

"Yes…of course," he chuckled, giving her a nod of his head. "As _Bergie_ said, that is a tale best left for less stressful times."

"Do such times exist?" Bilbo asked with a raise of his eyebrow and a twitch of his nose. "For I seem to have found those in short supply ever since I opened my door to find Mister Dwalin standing on the other side, ready to invade my home…and my dinner!"

"And a right puny plate of fish and vegetables it was too," the older dwarf laughed, recalling the hobbit's annoyance at having his little hole in the ground overrun with dwarves.

"Ahhh, I sense more than one story on the horizon," Bergie laughed, once more giving the bald and tattooed warrior a brazen wink of her eye.

.

.

Meanwhile, back in Erebor, Dis and Sier stood on the battlement, looking south, having waited until the last raven had taken roost.

"There will be no further word tonight," Dis concluded, bowing her head as she guided her daughter-in-law back inside. "We will have to wait until morning to hear any news."

"How do you do it, Dis?" Sier asked, her stricken face pale and like stone. "How can you even function knowing that the ones you love are out there, fighting, maybe even…" she could not bring herself to finish that sentence.

"It is the life I was born into," she said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Though that does not make it any easier. You hope for the best, and wait with your heart in your throat, praying you will be proven right. And then you steel yourself for the next time they must go out to fight." She then gave the forlorn looking dam a warm hug. "But Fili and Kili are strong, brave warriors…and Dwalin is there to see that they don't take any foolish risks. Don't worry…they will all come home safe."

"I…I should go find Flinn," Sier mumbled, feeling the need to hold her little one in her arms.

"Leave him with Thorin a bit longer," Dis suggested. "My brother is the stoic type, but under it all, he feels just as deeply as the next. Having Flinn to keep his mind occupied is a good thing. And we should go and see if there is anything we can do to help with last minute preparations for the hobbits' rooms. The best thing for us right now is to keep our hands busy, and not dwell on what we cannot change."

"I…I just wish there had been more time," Sier lamented. "There is so much I want to tell him, so many things I _should_ have said."

"You will get the chance, I promise," Dis assured her. She then looked deeply into her companion's eyes. "Might I assume what you wish to say…is a good thing?"

"I hope it will be seen as such," she nodded, knowing that there was always a chance Fili might not feel the same way.

"Sier…I have watched you and my son dance around each other for far too long," Dis told her, her tone both serious and almost pleading. "If there is something on your mind, or in your heart, I beg you to tell him and see what his answer might be. You may find yourself pleasantly surprised." She then slipped her arm around her shoulder and began to lead her down the hall once more. "Now, let us fill our minds with the requirements of hobbits. I don't know about you, but I for one am greatly looking forward to meeting these folks from the Shire. From what I have heard, they are most fascinating! I mean, they would have to be for this Bilbo Baggins to have won such admiration from my obstinate brother!"

Her little joke had the desired effect, and as the two dams headed deeper into the mountain, at least they each wore a little smile on their faces.

.

.

Meanwhile, locked away in his study, Thorin sat at his desk, staring at a stack of papers, but not really seeing them. Flinn kneeled on a chair, stacked high with pillows, at his side, drawing pictures on a blank piece of parchment as they shared the silence. They had been this way for almost an hour, both being comforted by the presence of the other. Finally, Flinn held up his drawing for his uncle to see.

"That is very well done, Flinn," Thorin nodded, taking the picture and leaning back in his chair as he examined it closely. "I see you…your adad, your ama, and is this Kili?" he asked, pointing at an oddly shaped stick figure that looked to be holding a bow and arrow. When Flinn nodded in the affirmative, he continued on. "Is this one here your N'anad Dis…and the other one me?"

"Yes, it is all of us, together again when Adad and Uncle Kili come home," Flinn told him, sliding from his own chair as he crawled up into Thorin's lap, leaning back against his chest as they stared at the picture together. Suddenly, out of the blue, Flinn startled him with a question. "Uncle Thorin…where is _your_ adad?"

"My adad?" he asked, having to swallow once or twice before he felt he could continue. "My father, Thrain, is gone, Flinn. He died a long time ago in a very terrible battle." Yet seeing where the dwarfling's mind might take this information, he quickly added, "Yet that does not mean that your father will meet the same fate. Fili is strong, and you know he is a fine warrior. He will come home."

"Do you miss your adad?" Flinn continued, apparently having a one track mind.

"Every day," Thorin nodded, running his fingers through the lad's hair. "Especially when I have a hard decision to make, and I could greatly use his advice. He was a very wise dwarf, one who could always see the solution to any problem, often when no one else could. I think it was my brother Frerin who inherited that skill from him, not me."

"You have a brother?" Flinn asked, his eyes growing wide as he turned in his seat and stared up at his uncle.

"I _had_ a brother, yes," he nodded. "But he too is now gone." Tonight was probably not the time to be speaking of those who were now in the halls of waiting, but Thorin was proud of his little brother, and he wanted Flinn to know about him. "Frerin was the best little brother a dwarf could have. Brave, loyal, and with an infectious laugh that could pull you out of even the worst of moods. He and I were very close, and your N'anad Dis and I loved him very much. Your Uncle Kili reminds me a lot of him."

"Who does my adad remind you of?" Flinn asked next.

"Besides you?" Thorin laughed, tapping his great-nephew on the tip of his nose. "I would say he greatly favors your Ugmil'adad, the one for whom you were named," Thorin smiled. "Your grandfather and my brother Frerin were great friends and sword-brothers. Not only do you and Fili take after him in looks, your adad reminds me of him more and more each day, by the way he acts and carries himself. He was a great brother-in-law, a good friend, and he loved his wife and both his sons beyond reason. I am certain he would have absolutely adored you."

"But he went to war too, and never came back," Flinn said in a quiet voice, casting his eyes downward.

"Flinn…I won't lie to you, sometimes bad things happen, and the ones we love do not always come home," Thorin told him. "But, that does not mean that this will happen to your adad, or your Uncle Kili…do you understand? We have to have faith that they will come back, not give up hope, and never let them know we doubted them. Do you think your adad would want you sitting around worrying about him, being sad like this?"

"No," he answered, sniffling a little as he used the back of his sleeve to wipe at his nose.

"Of course not," the king agreed. "He would want you to be happy, and stay busy planning the Durin's Day celebration. Can you do that? Not be sad, for him?"

"I…I think so," Flinn nodded, trying to appear brave. "But…do you know what might make it easier to be happy…for adad?"

"What is that?"

"Some sweets from the kitchen," Flinn suggested, giving his uncle a sly little grin.

"You know what, my lad...I think you are right!" Thorin agreed, bringing his palm down on the table with a slap of approval. "Let's go find us some treats!"

"Yaaayyy!" Flinn squealed, wrapping his arms around Thorin's neck and giving him a big kiss on his cheek.

* * *

 **So how was my battle scene? I was trying for not too gory, but entertaining and somewhat exciting.**

 **FYI...I KNOW that Frodo was technically not born for another 17 years...but...but...this is MY story and I wanted him to come to Erebor! (Sam's dad has not even married his mom yet, and Merry and Pippen are not even gleams in their father's eyes either...far too young)**

 **But who is this Bergie Bracegirdle and what is she doing to poor Dwalin?**

 **And Marigold Brandybuck...what do you think her story is? (Don't worry, she will NOT be going after Fili, ha ha)**

 **Did you like Sier and Dis' talk. How about Thorin and Flinn's little heart-to-heart about Thrain, Frerin and Flinn Sr.?**

 **Do you all feel better now...no deaths, no big injuries...all is well, and hobbits will soon inhabit Erebor!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:  
**

 **mjean:** ha ha, flattery works well for just about everything...but even I can't force those two into bed so they start making dwarflings...oh, wait...I kind of already DID that! ha ha. Well, at least Bina did. And sorry, but no, Dwalin does not say your line...but it IS in the next chapter. Look for it. And thank you for allowing any baby of theirs to have dark hair if I do so choose, ha ha. As for eye color...that remains to be 'seen' ha ha. Bad joke, I know. And thank you VERY much for your kind words about my writing. They are most appreciated.

 **Laura En Ery:** And what do you mean by ACTION? As in battle, or in the bedroom? ha ha. And yes, it IS about time for Fili and Sier to figure things out! Thanks for the review.

 **Robyn:** ha ha, you were anxious to read the chapter that was giving me fits? I would think you would rather read one that flowed nicely and practiacly wrote itself. ha ha. (but there has only been a few of THOSE, ha ha) Yes, Flinn was very sad to see is adad go away. And as for Fili's homecoming reaction...you will just have to wait and see. hee hee. Thanks for your wonderful review.


	31. Chapter 31

.

 **Happy Thursday Folks!**

 **Now, let's peek in on our new hobbits and find out a little more about them, and where they have been.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 31**

 **~X~**

* * *

By the time the hobbit's ponies had been located, the wagons righted and the wounded patched up well enough for travel, it was well past sundown. Fili knew it would be impossible to send word to Erebor until morning, since the ravens take roost at dusk, and all of his warriors were too exhausted to send on a late night ride back with a message. Yet it was decided that the company of dwarves and hobbits should at least press on a little bit towards the mountain, wishing to distance themselves from the bloody fields of battle. The carcasses of the slain orcs were still burning brightly as they moved on, not one of weary dwarves glancing backwards, or feeling an ounce of pity.

When they came to a slight bend in the river, offering them a pleasant spot to make camp, Fili called the company to halt. The hobbits had made room in their wagons of supplies for those too wounded to walk or ride, and tents for these brave soldiers were the first to be erected. Once everyone was settled in, and meals had been cared for, the small group of hobbits, three dwarves, and one wizard all sat around the fire to talk. Fili and the others were then introduced to the rest of Bilbo's party.

"This is Hamfast Gamgee, he might still be a bit on the young side, but he is shaping up to be the best farmer the Shire has ever seen," he said, gesturing towards a stout looking male that appeared to be half his age.

"Ah, now, Mister Bilbo, don't you go making me out to be more than I am." Hamfast said with blush. "A simple gardener is all I claim to be, and I'll not aspire to be more. But I was right delighted to be asked to come on this journey, and look forward to helping you fine dwarves to plant your crops come spring."

"And we are equally pleased to have you, young Hamfast," Fili nodded, already liking the easy going lad.

The other hobbits who claimed to be farmers were named Olo Grub, Ted and Carl Cotton, who were brothers, and three Took cousins by the name of Robin, Will and Andy. The last was called Toby Hornblower, but he quickly assured the dwarves that he was not _the_ famous hobbit who had first cultivated the much loved pipeweed, only named after his ancestor Tobold, from Longbottom in the South Farthing. He did however assure them that he had brought plenty of seed for planting the coveted blend of pipeweed, something that brought wide smiles to Kili and Fili's faces. The final three were brothers; Freddy, Rufus, and Hugo Bolger, and they were the blacksmiths, all eager to learn the art of forging at the hand of the dwarves. In total, if he included Bilbo and little Frodo, Fili tallied there would be seventeen guests from the Shire wintering in Erebor, and he eagerly looked forward to every moment. Already the group of hobbits were proving to be most entertaining, epically the audacious Bergie Bracegirdle, who had managed to set Dwalin on his ear, a feat very rarely accomplished.

"When we requested that Bilbo bring farmers to Erebor, we did not know there would be any children among you," Fili commented, looking over to where Drogo and Primula sat with their drowsy son, Frodo. "Not that we are complaining," he was quick to add when they appeared a bit concerned. "It would appear that Frodo is just about the same age as my own lad, Flinn. I am sure they will become very fine friends while you are here."

"Yes, Fili," Bilbo interjected. "Do tell us about this wife and son of yours. And when did all this come about, for I received no word from your uncle about you taking a bride."

"Indeed! I too was left in the dark," Gandalf commented, puffing on his pipe as he studied the dwarf prince with discerning eyes. "And here I thought Thorin and I were on rather good terms, yet to hear of such things only after the fact, well that is a bit offensive."

"It…it was a rather rushed afair, and kept secret for reasons I am not presently at liberty to discuss," Fili told them, doing his best to remain evasive, while attempting to soothe any ruffled feathers. His fingers unconsciously went to the small pocket in his vest, touching the satin ribbon hidden there. "Yet, her name is Sier, and I am sure you will all get along famously. My son, who is a little over four and a half, is called Flinn."

"Ahhh, named after your father, it would seem," Gandalf nodded in approval, knowing the parentage of the two princes well.

"Yes, he was," Fili confirmed, impressed that the old wizard knew that. "When we are safely back in Erebor, and perhaps over a tankard of ale and a good pipe, I will tell you the rest. But for now, that is all I am free to relate." Fili was still ashamed of how he had been tricked and used by the wicked Bina, yet he knew he could trust both Bilbo and Gandalf with his life, as well as his reptuation. Besides, he had a few questions for the wise old wizard, thinking perhaps _he_ knew more about the elixir that had been used on him, as well as its long term effects. After all, Gandalf had been around a lot longer than Oin, and he fully intended to ply him with questions. "But what of you, Bilbo?" he spoke up, wishing to divert the subject away from his complicated marriage. "Has any pretty hobbit lass caught _your_ eye since your return?"

Bilbo, who had been happily puffing on his pipe, coughed and sputtered at Fili's question.

"Well, I…um…no," he managed to get out, before clearing his throat a few times and regaining his composure. "And I have you dwarves to thank, in some part, for that."

"Why?" Kili asked in shock, not liking the idea that he was somehow to blame…well, for anything. "What did we do?"

"Before you came and dragged me off on your crazy adventure, I was a wholly respectable hobbit," he informed them. "Never did anything out of the ordinary or unexpected. But since I got back, I have been labeled odd, and a disturber of the peace. Making folk eye me with caution, as if I will suddenly sprout wings and a second head!"

"So now no female will even look at you as a potential mate?" Fili asked, feeling a bit guilty for that.

"Nope, not a one," Bilbo said, though for some reason he did not seem too upset about that.

"Oh, hogwash!" Bergie broke in. "Yes, Bilbo's reputation might have got a bit tarnished, due to his traipsing off into the wild with a group of dwarves, but you would be surprised at what the lure of some nice shiny gold can do to sparkle him back up. I know of a few lasses who would like you to look in their directions, Bilbo Baggins."

"Yes, and it is those ladies that I would not wish to get within a mile of!" he laughed, enjoying her teasing. "Now, if a fine lass, such as yourself, were to ever pay me more than the usual attention, then I might sit up and take notice," Bilbo stated, giving her a sly grin as he continued their playful banter. "But alas, you are far too good a woman for me, Bergamot Bracegirdle. Besides…I think we are more closely related than would be proper to wed."

"Story of my life…all the good ones are either taken, or somehow related to me," Bergie laughed, causing the rest in the group to follow suit. Everyone, that is, except Dwalin, who for some strange reason was now giving Bilbo a withering glare.

"So, who among you is to be the foreman for this grand agricultural project Thorin has planned?" Fili asked, looking around at the pleasant faced hobbits.

"That would be me," Marigold spoke up, shocking the three dwarves.

"You?" Kili asked, looking a bit taken back by this, but then he quickly righted himself. "Not that there is anything wrong with that…it is just that…well, you surprised us is all."

"I am sure I did," she laughed. "And in truth, it was a bit of a shock to me as well, but there you have it. You see, it was originally to have been my brother, Saradoc, who was coming to spearhead the project. He and I have always had a love for growing things, and even started our own business together back home. When the idea was presented to us by Mister Bilbo, we two worked day and night, drawing up the designs for the irrigation system, perfecting the planting layout, and picking out which crops would bring the best yield. Together we figured everything out, down to the most minute detail. But apparently, no matter how hard you try, there is always something you just can't plan for."

"And what is that?" Fili asked, hoping that nothing bad had happened to her brother.

"Love!" Marigold chuckled. "Only a few weeks shy of coming on this journey, my brother fell head over heels in love. And apparently Esmerelda Took decided it was in his best interest to stay in the Shire, in order to properly court her…and he did not have the heart to disagree."

"Ahhh, I see," Fili laughed. "As we dwarves say, the heart cannot be denied when you find your _one_."

"Seemingly not for my brother at least," Marigold nodded. "And since I was the only other one familiar enough with all the plans, I volunteered to come in his place. I do hope your king will not take offense at having a female foreman assigned to the project. We will, after all, have to work rather closely in order to get this project off the ground."

"Our uncle has learned to appreciate the skill and ingenuity of the Shire folk, thanks to Bilbo," Fili assured her. "I am sure he will focus on your qualifications, and not your gender." And while he said this with an air of confidence, the crown prince found that he was not all that sure. What _would_ Thorin think about this brave little lass, one who could shoot an arrow almost as well as Kili, was not afraid of a fight, and seemed to have a quick wit to go with her lovely appearance. It would be interesting to watch, that was for sure. He then looked over at Bergie, who was, surprise, surprise, staring directly at Dwalin. "And are you too a master gardener, Miss Bracegirdle, here to assist your niece in the planting?"

"Me?" she asked, almost startled by his question. "Not a chance. I barely know how to pot a petunia! My contribution to this project is preservation. I am along to show you all how to go about stocking up the food you grow for the winter months, how to make it last, and the best ways to use your overstock."

"Bergie is a master at canning, drying, and a dozen other methods of keeping food safe and edible for long periods of time," Bilbo informed them proudly. "Not to mention…brewing!"

"Brewing? As in ale?" Dwalin spoke up, his eyes alight with interest.

"You bet your brass buttons!" Bergie laughed. "One of the best ways to put your leftover grains to good use, is to make liquor out of it! If it's got a bit of sugar, it can ferment, if it can ferment, it can be made into alcohol. And if it has been made into alcohol, I can make sure it is _delicious!_ "

"Well, Miss Bergie…I can tell that you and the dwarves of Erebor are going to get along just fine," Kili laughed.

"Yet that is not the only reason I came along on this journey," she informed them. "I'm also here to watch over my niece, else her poor parents would never have let her cross the Brandywine Bridge, let alone come all the way to the Lonely Mountain! Primula has a respectable husband to look after her, but a single lassie going on a journey across Middle Earth? That is downright unheard of!"

"Oh, Aunt Bergie," Marigold chided, sounding a bit embarrassed. "You make it sound like I am a child who needs a nursemaid! I am fully grown, having reached my maturity several years past, and I have been able to defend myself quite adequately since I was quite young. I think you were just looking for any excuse to go on an adventure without getting labeled as a rabble-rouser like Mister Bilbo."

"Now, both of you stop that," Drogo broke in, laughing at the two of them. "You will give my dear cousin a complex, thinking that the whole Shire is eyeing him suspiciously."

"Oh, but they are!" Bilbo was quick to assure him, his eyes dancing with a merry twinkle. "You should hear the rumors! It is said I meet in secret with elves, that I have dozens of tunnels under Bag End filled with dwarf gold, and that I entertain wizards – which I gladly admit to doing any chance I get," he added, giving Gandalf a wink. "If Saradoc had not agreed to watch over Bag End for me, in recompense for backing out at the last minute, I am sure those Sackville-Baggins would be pushing to have me declared dead once again and already moved in!"

"Well, if they dare to spread any such unfounded gossip about you in my presence, Mister Bilbo," Hamfast spoke up in his defense. "They will be getting an earful, and perhaps a swift kick in the backside!"

"And I appreciate your support Hamfast," Bilbo told him with great sincerity. "Though I am sure Bell Goodchild was not happy that I asked you to leave her, and the Shire, for almost a full year."

The young hobbit blushed a bit at this, looking away and clearing his throat a bit before answering.

"Well, begging your pardon, Mister Bilbo, but you see, this trip is what just might make it possible for me to claim Bell's hand for my own," he explained. "Her father, Horgath Goodchild, says that unless I can prove that I am able to provide for her, he will not consent to us courting. And with the gold that was promised to each of us who came along, well, I think it just might be enough to change his mind about me."

"Horgath is a fool if he does not see your worth straight off, Hamfast Gamgee," Marigold spoke up, reaching over to pat the red faced hobbit on the shoulder. "And as a good friend of Bell's, I can tell you that should you ask for her hand, there is no way she would ever let her father deny you…gold or no gold."

"Either way," Fili broke in, wanting to put the poor hobbit's mind at ease. "We will just have to make sure that we fill your pockets with the treasures of Erebor when you head home, insuring that the hand of the lass will be yours. But first we need to get you all _to_ the mountain! Thorin has been beside himself with worry over you all, not having heard a word from you since you arrived in Rivendell."

"No word since then?" Bilbo gasped. "But we sent a message to Erebor when we arrived at Thranduil's halls in Mirkwood." He then gave Gandalf a nervous look. "Or, at least we thought we did."

"Hmmmm," the elderly wizard hummed in thought. "It would appear that someone might have been derelict in their duties." When the three dwarves looked up at him with a questioning stare, he elaborated. "I came to Mirkwood on my own errand, accompanied by our old friend Radagast the Brown. It was to him that we assigned the task of sending word about the hobbits and their progress. He left the woodland realm by another way, while I chose to continue on with Bilbo, but it would seem that the forgetful wizard failed to send our message. He has become rather scatterbrained as of late."

"And the elves _had_ just gifted him with that bag of mushrooms at his parting," Bilbo reminded Gandalf with a shake of his head. He then turned to the dwarves. "We are terribly sorry if we caused Thorin any undue concern. I am sure he already has enough on his mind, that the last thing he needs to worry about is a pack of hobbits."

"Oh, he became quite used to doing that on our journey," Dwalin laughed, recalling all the mishaps and accidents their smallest company member seemed to have along the way. "But you proved to us all, that there was more to you than meets the eye."

"That he did!" Kili laughed, quickly launching into a few of the lesser known stories of their journey that the other hobbits might not have heard. Much to the consternation of Bilbo himself.

.

.

After a short night, one that still felt like a lifetime to Fili, dawn came, and with it the ravens. Standing off a ways from the group, the crown prince of Erebor called one to him, conveying his instructions to the feathered messenger. The dispatch the raven would carry would tell his king of their victory in battle, as well as their imminent return. He felt his heart lighten as he watched the black corvid take wing and fly towards the mountain. He only wished that he too could travel as such speeds, desiring nothing more than to be back with his wife and son. Once more he took out the small blue ribbon, wrapping it around his fingers as he thought of Sier.

"I will be home soon, my lady wife," he whispered. "And nothing will entice me to leave you again."

.

.

Sier was still in bed, being well past the hour when she would normally rise and start the day. But she just did not have the heart to do so, for what was the point if Fili was still away? Flinn had spent the remainder of the evening with Thorin, finding comfort in the reassuring presence of his king and uncle, yet returned to their quarters worn out and uncharacteristically sullen. Sier knew that he was just as worried about his father as she was, but she did her best to hide her fears from her son. It would not do to have them both an emotional mess, fearing the worst, yet not wishing to say such things out loud.

Flinn had asked to sleep with her, and she had been glad for the company. Sharing a bed with Fili had originally taken some getting used to, the two of them tiptoeing around each other, while doing all they could to remain on their own sides and not touch. Yet now, with him gone, the entire room seemed empty and lonely, as if he alone had given life to the chamber.

She looked down at the still sleeping dwarfling and ran her fingers lightly through his hair, doing her best not to wake him. Four and a half years ago she had considered raising him on her own, of never telling Fili that he had a son, yet now…now she could not even imagine him not there. In less than two months, Fili had become such an integral part of their lives, weaving his way into their family… and her heart. Oh, what was she going to do? She loved him so deeply, she could feel it in her bones, and yet if he did not feel the same way about her, it would all be pointless. Still…had he not often acted in a way that gave her hope? That perhaps he might indeed be the one Mahal had destined for her…and she for him? But if that was the case, why had he not said anything? Why would he hold back if he had begun to awaken, and share the same feelings she know recognized as true and abiding love?

Sier hated speculating, and she was done with denying her feelings. It was time to set things straight, and hang the rest! What was the worst that could happen? Sure, he could laugh in her face…tell her she was being ridiculous, or possibly even insist they quit sharing a bed, if that was now her feelings on the matter. But even that could not feel worse than not knowing at all…right?

Hadn't Dis said that she had run to her Flinn and embraced him in front of all at his return from patrol, announcing to everyone - including him - the depth of her feelings? She could only pray that she too would get the chance to demonstrate such a thing to Fili…and soon.

But no matter what he might say, she would tell him the truth, speak her mind…or let her lips do the talking for her! She was done hiding, she was finished with sacrificing her own desires! And besides, in all the old stories and songs, martyrs usually ended up with nothing…or dead! Well, not her!

She was just about to rouse her son and suggest they go make some breakfast, when there came a loud and insistent pounding on her outer chamber door, causing her jump at the sound. Flinn too was instantly awake, his wide eyes filled with dread as he grasped at his mother for security. Not sure what to say, for she herself was now gripped with an almost paralyzing fear, Sier leapt from the bed and grabbed hold of her son, the two of them racing for the door anxiously. Not even bothering to check to see who it was, she flung it open, hoping against hope that it was good news on the other side.

"They are coming home!" Dis cried, her face alight with joy as she breezed into the room. "Thorin just received word from Fili that the battle has been won, there were no casualties, and the hobbits are safe!"

"Oh, thank Mahal," Sier whispered, sinking to the floor as her legs gave way and the tears began to fall. Dis reached down and scooped up Flinn, allowing his mother a moment to process the happy news.

"Did you hear that?" she asked, giving the miniature version of her own son a big smile. "Your adad is on his way back to Erebor as we speak. He will be home in time for Durin's Day!"

"Yaaayyyyyy!" he cried, throwing his arms around his N'anad as he gave her a big hug.

"We need to get busy then," Sier suddenly realized, standing up as she smoothed down her bed-ruffled hair. "If they will be arriving just before the celebration, we will need to be ready. There will be wounded to tend, hobbits to house, and so many things that will need to be seen to at the last minute, if we plan on beginning the festivities on time!"

"Spoken like a true princess of Erebor," Dis smiled, seeing that all her training had not been in vain. "Now, you two need to get dressed, and then we shall get to work!"

As Sier raced back into her room, pulling the happy dwarfling behind her, she couldn't wipe the huge smile off her face. Fili was safe! Fili was coming home! And when he did…he was in for a very big surprise!

* * *

 **Yippeeee, the return to Erebor is next! How WILL Sier react? How will Fili?**

 **What will everyone think of the hobbits? And before you ask, everyone's ages are right except for Frodo...I fudged on him a little bit.  
**

 **How is everyone liking Bergie and Dwalin?**

 **Will Durin's Day be all that everyone has been hoping for?**

 **Tune in tomorrow and find out!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **mjean:** did you see your line?

 **enilorac44:** Nope, you are not reading too much into that at all. I think Bergie has made herself pretty clear on the subject, ha ha. And from the leg swinging thing, I take it that you were pleased with the chapter? ha ha.

 **Laura En Eryn:** And yes, I AM the writer...so I say YES to BOTH kinds of action! ha ha. We just might have to wait till our couple is lone for the other kind, hee hee.

 **Guest H: ** Frodo is pretty cute...NOT as adorable as Flinn, but they will play well off each other. Look out Erebor...you are in for some MAJOR adorableness. The mountain might not survive. As for Kili...no. You are not right. I want him to stay sweet, innocent and my go-to fun guy. He has no time for romance. ha ha.

 **Guest F:** Awwww, that would be a wonderful scene! Guess you will have to wait and see what I got planned for THAT. ha ha. Flinn and Frodo will be twice as adorable now. Cuteness to the MAX! Thanks for the well wishes in writing. I just can't seem to find the time during the week, too much work, life and family to deal with. So while I am plodding away, I look forward to the weekends to get the lion's share of my chapters finished. Thanks though!


	32. Chapter 32

**The reunion chapter is here...I hope it meets with your approval.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 32**

 **~X~**

* * *

Thorin stood at the entryway of the gates of Erebor, waiting. Dis, Sier and Flinn on his left, with Balin on his right. There were plenty of other dwarrow standing around, all family and friends of the soldiers who had gone out to fight. There was even the rest of the original company, anxiously waiting to see Bilbo once again.

The impatient king looked down at his youngest nephew, the little lad standing at his side, his feet a bit apart and his hands laced behind his back – doing his best to copy the way Thorin himself now stood. He couldn't help but smirk at the fact that the small dwarfling was even attempting the Durin glower, though it looked rather adorable on him, and not scary at all. The lad would grow…he would learn.

Then there was the sound of a horn, and around the bend came the sight they had all been waiting for, the return of the war party. Thorin strained his eyes, trying to make out the forms of his two sister-sons and his longtime friend Dwalin. Fili was easy to spot, his golden mane of hair shining like a beacon in the sunlight, while it took a few moments to locate Kili and Dwalin, seeing as they were riding scattered among the others. Yet there was no missing the tall cloaked figure of Gandalf the Grey, and Thorin's lips turned up into an unexpected smile at the sight. Gandalf! What a pleasant surprise!

It took a few minutes for the riders to approach, for Fili to dismount, and give orders for the wounded to be unloaded and quickly taken inside. A good captain sees to his troops first, before all else. When things were well settled, he, Kili and Dwalin all strode inside the gates, in search of Thorin. Yet, this was not a nephew greeting his uncle…no, this was a warrior greeting his king, and all the dwarrow acted accordingly.

"Hail, King Thorin," Fili spoke up, placing his fist over his heart and bowing low. "We return from battle, the victory having been won in your name, oh, great King Under The Mountain."

"Nay," Thorin said with a shake of his head. "The battle belongs to the ones who fought it, who spilled their blood, and risked their lives. And for that, you have my gratitude and my admiration." He stopped and looked out at the dwarves now filing into the mountain, seeking out their loved ones. "The vitory belongs to all of you, and Erebor salutes you!"

At this, a cheer rose around them, each one agreeing wholeheartedly with the king's words. It was then that Thorin stepped forward and placed his hands on the back of both Fili and Kili's necks, bringing their heads down so that they all touched foreheads, a gesture that conveyed so much meaning to dwarves.

"It is good to have you back safe, my sister-sons," Thorin said in a low voice, his words for them alone. "You have done me proud." He then stepped back and reach out to Dwalin, his hand clamping around his forearm as the tattooed captain did the same in a warrior's greeting. "I knew you would not let me down, old friend."

"Have I ever?" he chuckled.

"Well, there was that one time during that bar brawl," Thorin admitted, raising an eyebrow at the dwarf, as if to remind him of the occurrence.

"That is not fair!" Dwalin protested. "I was rip-roaring drunk and already passed out beneath the table when _you_ started that fight. How in Durin's name was I expected to watch your back?"

Dis took this as a sign that the formal greetings were over, and released Sier's arm, which she had been gripping rather tightly ever since her sons were spotted on the horizon. She went first to Fili, giving him a big hug and kiss on the cheek, before moving on to Kili. Flinn, unable to contain his excitement any longer, raced forward and leapt into his father's awaiting arms.

"You're back, you're back!" he cried, practically cutting off his sire's airway with the strength of his embrace. "I was really, really worried!"

"I promised I would come home to you, didn't I?" Fili asked, smiling at his adorable son, while his eyes scanned every inch of him, as if he had not seen him in a year.

"But adad's don't always come back…yours didn't," he lamented in a small and sad voice, proving just how much he had been distressed over the subject.

"Who told you that?" Fili asked, not liking the idea of Flinn having had to worry needlessly.

"No one…I just hear things, is all," he admitted, looking downward as he absently played with a few of the links of Fili's chainmail.

"Well, hear this, Flinn," Fili told him with all the confidence in the world. "I will always come back, because I love you. And if for some reason I cannot, it will not have been by my choice. Do you understand?"

Flinn looked into his father's eyes for a moment, before a smile broke out over his face.

"Yes, Adad!" he assured him, giving him another large hug.

"And what about me, little nephew?" Kili asked, stepping up beside his brother. "Do you have a greeting for me?"

"Uncle Kili!" Flinn cried, leaning out of Fili's hold to that he could be taken up by the younger prince, offering him a big squeeze.

Sier, who had been holding back, waiting for a moment when he was free, took the opportunity to make her presence known. Taking a few tentative steps closer, she stared up into the eyes of her husband…her mate… _her one._ The next thing anyone knew, she had launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around him and giving him the welcoming she had been dreaming of since he rode away. Fili stumbled back just a bit from the force of her embrace, though he recovered quickly and wound his own arms around her, pulling her in even more.

"Oh, Fili," she almost sobbed, never wanting to be parted from him ever again. "I am so happy you are home safe!"

"I…I am as well," he replied, apparently startled by her emotional display. He had expected some sort of greeting from his worried wife…yet nothing like this! Though he was not about to complain in the slightest, unless it was to grumble over the fact that they were surrounded by hundreds of dwarrows…all staring wide eyed at their intimate display. "Am I to assume from all this that you missed me?"

"Very, very much," she nodded, pulling back as she looked up at him. "And, Fili, I….I have something to tell you. Something very important that I just recently realized. I only hope that you do not find it objectionable."

"If whatever you wish to tell me, leads to you remaining in my arms…I will be more than pleased," he told her, praying with all his heart that it might be what he hoped. He then reached out and pulled her ribbon from of the little pocket of his leather vest, running the satin through his fingers. "Your favor kept me safe…and it brought me home to you. Yet I would beg that you let me keep it…for I have grown very fond of this token, since it reminds me of you."

"Of course," she smiled, taking her hand and folding his fingers into a fist around the piece of satin. "I trust you to keep it safe and protect it well. Just as you have done for us, and Erebor."

They might have said more, but an insistent tugging on her skirt and his tunic drew their attention downward. Flinn was there, grinning up at them as he pointed to the gates of Erebor, his eyes wide.

"Hobbits, Adad! Loot at the hobbits!" he squealed, as they all turned in time to see seventeen haflings, and one tall wizard, approach.

Fili and Sier stepped aside, though the prince refused to fully relinquish his hold on his wife, keeping one arm possesivly around her waist. He then pulled Flinn against him, as he stood with his back to his father, the older dwarrow's hand resting lightly on his small shoulders.

As Bilbo and Gandalf neared, Thorin took a step forward, extending his hand in greeting.

"My dear friends! Welcome back to Erebor!" he said, grasping both their hands in his and giving them each a joyful squeeze. "Gandalf, this is indeed a most pleasant surprise."

"Well, I could hardly miss the tenth anniversary of you being crowned king of this fine mountain, now could I?" the grey wizard asked with a playful grin. "After all I did to see you securely ensconced within these walls with a crown on your head, it would be a crime not to be present to revel in my accomplishments."

"I wholeheartedly agree," Thorin nodded. He then looked down at Bilbo, giving the hobbit a stern glare. "I have a bone to pick with you, Master Burglar. For you kept us in great suspense over the day of your arrival, then required us to send out a hunting party to save your errant hides!"

"A situation I greatly regret, yet which was not due to any fault of our own, oh, great King Under the Mountain," Bilbo told him with a bow of reverence.

"King?" the gruff monarch repeated, his scowl morphing into a huge smile. "To you, Bilbo Baggins, I shall forever be simply Thorin. For you have earned my praise, my trust, and my eternal gratitude, dearest of friends." And with that he pulled the curly haired hobbit into a warm embrace.

This emotional display brought smiles to the faces of all around and next, after a few moments spent greeting his old traveling companions once again, the most famous of hobbits turned and introduced the rest of his party.

"Thorin, I would like you to meet my cousin Drogo Baggins, and his wife, Primula…along with their son, Frodo," Bilbo began, gesturing to the husband and wife, who bowed politely. Their little son, however, hid behind his mother's skirts, peeking out with only one eye to look at the intimidating group of dwarves before him.

Flinn, who was still standing in front of his father, leaned over to the side and smiled widely at the tiny hobbit he could only partially see, waving his hand enthusiastically in a silent greeting. When the fuzzy footed youngling pulled back, hiding himself fully behind his mother, Flinn broke loose from Fili's grip and scurried around to get a better look. When Frodo saw the little dwarrow come into full view, he gave a startled cry of fright and ran around to the front of his mother - only to be followed by the inquisitive Flinn. Thus began a little game of tag, circling the flustered parents a few times before Flinn got smart and stopped, turning to head the opposite direction and bumping into Frodo as he came around the other side. The small hobbit squeaked as he fell backwards and landed on his rump, looking up at the blond princeling with wide eyes full of fright. Flinn then squatted down in front of him, placing his palms on his knees as he looked at his potential new playmate.

"I'm Flinn!" he announced, his joy almost bubbling over in his voice. "Do I need to bow and offer you my sur-bus…or do you just wanna be friends?"

Frodo stared at him for a moment, unsure what to make of the lad, and then he looked up at his parents for direction. They only smiled and nodded, letting him know it was up to him. So after another moment of thought – during which all the adults watched with great amusement – he eagerly nodded his head yes.

This caused Flinn to grin with excitement as he helped the hobbit to his bare little feet, all the while talking a mile a minute about how much fun the two were going to have running and playing around the mountain. The adults smiled as well, enjoying the childlike innocence before them…that is, until Fili heard his son's last comment.

"And you can be our lookout! We need one of those!" Flinn told Frodo.

"Whoa there," Fili interjected, reaching down and scooping the little dwarrow up in his arms. "It would appear that you and I need to revisit that conversation we had the other night about pulling pranks, Flinn. I will not have you corrupting young Frodo here with ideas that will get you both in trouble."

"I fear, Prince Fili," Drogo broke in with a laugh. "That you have been led astray by my son's uncharacteristic shyness. Back home, in the Shire, it is Frodo who is usually sought out first whenever there is mischief afoot. I fear that it might soon be _our_ little lad who is filling _your_ son with troublemaking ideas."

"It would appear, Master Baggins, that you and I will need to speak more about this," Fili laughed, just imagining what damage their lads might get into, if they were to team up. "Perhaps over a mug of ale at the celebration tonight?"

"I look forward to it, Your Highness," the dark haired hobbit agreed with an engaging smile.

"Fili…please, call me Fili," he offered, earning a nod from the grinning hobbit.

Bilbo then took a few moments to introduce the others, ending with the two lasses.

"And this is Bergamot Bracegirdle," he said with a touch of pride, gesturing to the older hobbit female, and then to the younger, "And her niece Marigold Brandybuck, who, as it so happens, is the one in charge of heading up the planting and irrigation project."

Bergie had simply given the king a curtsy in greeting, while Marigold stepped forward and extended her hand to him in a friendly gesture.

"It is indeed an honor to make your acquaintance at last, Your Majesty," she said, giving him her most engaging smile. "It was originally meant to be my brother, Saradoc, standing before you, to serve as foreman. But circumstances beyond his control compelled me to take his place. I therefore offer you my humble services as leader of this project, King Thorin. Will you have me?"

Thorin just stood there, unable to tear his gaze from the very proper, and obviously capable, little hobbit lass before him. Never before had anyone caused such a stir so deep within him, leaving the stern monarch speechless and unable to even think straight. What had she said? That she would be heading up the planting project? Requiring her to stay in Erebor all winter, spring, and most of the summer? And had she just asked if he would… _have her?_

Reaching out and taking hold of her offered hand, Thorin finally managed to find his voice. "Yes, Miss Marigold…I will, and with great pleasure," he whispered. Then to the shock of everyone, including himself, he leaned forward and bestowed a kiss upon the back of her hand.

There was a collective gasp heard around them, but it appeared that neither the king, nor his new project leader, heard a thing, both being caught up in some kind of spell that had woven itself around them alone.

Oh, Mahal…what had come over him? This was not like him at all! He could feel the heat growing in his cheeks as he continued to stare into the hypnotic emerald eyes of this tantalizing lass. He knew he should step away, let go of her hand, and try and salvage what was left of his dignity. But he found he simply could not bear to release her…he wanted to feel the touch of her skin forever!

Bergie, however, having taken on the weighty responsibility of serving as her niece's chaperone, stepped forward and gently extracted Marigold's hand from his, shattering the moment and bringing them both back to reality.

"Well, now," Bergie hummed, her tone a mixture of humor as well as a warning. "Aren't you the smooth one?"

No one spoke, no one hardly even breathed, and those closest to the king – his sister, his two grown nephews, not to mention those in the company – all stared at Thorin as if they had no idea who they were looking at. Even Bilbo was a bit slack-jawed, while Gandalf just leaned upon his staff and tried to hide his secret smile. Finally it was young Hamfast Gamgee who broke the silence, doing his best to get everyone past this awkward moment.

"Well, Mistress Bergie," he said with a nervous laugh. "He _is_ the king after all…and don't they spend years being trained in diplomatic speech and fancy words?"

This kind gesture by the gardener caused everyone to laugh and allowed Thorin to regain a bit of his composure. Bringing himself back to his regal stance, he looked out at all of his new guests.

"Welcome, hobbits of the Shire, to Erebor!" he announced in a loud and booming voice, using all his willpower not to look in Marigold's direction. "I want you all to know how grateful we are that you agreed to come. May I present my sister, Princess Dis, the lady of the mountain. She will be assigned to see that all your needs and comforts are met during your stay. And while I am sure you are by now well acquainted with my nephews, Prince Fili and Prince Kili, you have not yet met Fili's wife, princess Sier and their son Flinn."

There were murmurs of greetings and several bows, as pleasantries were exchanged.

"My lady, Dis," Gandalf spoke up, addressing the princess directly. "I have heard many tales of your bravery, wit, and splendor. Though all of them fall short of the true beauty I see before me. It is indeed an honor to finally meet the daughter of Thrain."

"Now, who is the smooth talker?" Kili whispered to Fili, giving him a playful nudge in his side. "Think Gandalf is looking to be our new adad?"

"Quiet!" Fili growled, trying to silence his idiot brother before their mother overheard and cuffed them both for such foolish talk. "Don't go being an arse!"

"You flatter me, master wizard," Dis told him, not at all effected by his winsome words. "Though if all you had were these three," she paused and nodded her head towards Thorin and her sons, "in which to judge the line of Durin…I can see how you might have woefully underestimated us. I look forward to many opportunities in which to set the record straight."

"And Fili," Bilbo spoke up, coming to stand before the pretty dam at the crown prince's side. " _You_ failed to mention that your bride was a jewel that rivals the very Arkenstone itself." He then leaned in and whispered conspiratorially to the startled dam. "How on earth did an uncouth lad such as Fili, convince a treasure such as you, that he was worthy of your hand, lady?"

Sier opened her mouth to speak, but was so flustered by the precocious hobbit's words, that she was stunned into silence.

"That, Master Baggins, is a question I am still pondering myself," Fili laughed, having heard every word. "Though I would thank you to stop flirting with my wife. We dwarves are notorious for being very jealous over our treasure, if you remember."

"Yes…yes I do seem to recall something to that effect," Bilbo nodded, his hand going to rub his throat, as he gave Thorin a pointed look, followed by a wide grin. This caused everyone to laugh, including the king, knowing that his diminutive friend had long ago forgiven him for the accusations, and near physical harm, he had leveled on him on the battlement of this very mountain. That was now water under the bridge, another time, and one where no one harbored any further animosity.

"Once again, thank you all for coming, family and friends of our dearest and most esteemed hobbit." Thorin said. "We look forward to thoroughly entertaining you at the Durin's Day celebration this evening. Though, if we all wish to arrive on time, and in appropriate attire, we best get you settled into your new quarters so you can rest, bathe and change." He then turned to look at Balin, who was accompanied by a host of his underlings, all eager to play escort to their honored guests.

"You have been assigned quarters in the royal wing, Master Baggins," Thorin informed him, having long ago deemed the hobbit part of his family. "The rest of your companions have been provided with lodgings on the ground floor and lower levels."

"That is right kind of you, King Thorin," Hamfast gushed, having been rather concerned about the height issue after getting a look at the size of the mountain. "Nothing pleases a hobbit more than being underground."

"Now you, Gandalf," Thorin said with a hint of humor in his voice. "With your presence being a bit of a surprise and all, we will have to find someplace suited to your position… _and your height_."

"I am sure you can find some corner in which to stick me," Gandalf grumbled, though he never lost the twinkle in his eyes. "And perhaps if you ply me with enough of your fine wine, good food, and dwarfish hospitality, I might be convinced to put on a bit of show later. No fireworks, of course, since we are inside a mountain, but a light show you won't soon forget."

"Yaahhhhh!" Flinn squealed, clapping his hands together. He truly had no idea what this tall, grey-bearded man was offering, but it sounded exiting to him!

"If you all will follow me," Balin said, stepping forward as he signaled to the group of hobbits. "We will see that your wagons are unloaded and your goods, tools, and supplies are properly stored. Your baggage will be delivered to your rooms, and we will make sure you have all you require to ready yourselves for the celebration."

With happy nods, the halflings did indeed trail after Balin and his staff, marveling at their surroundings as they went. Bilbo, Gandalf, and the Baggins family followed along, with the littlest hobbit and dwarfling waving goodbye to each other. Both hoping they would be reunited again soon.

"My, my, but that dwarf king is a handsome buck, now isn't he, Mari?" Bergie stated in a not-so-quiet whisper as the two of them were directed through the large entryway and towards a long hallway.

"Aunt Bergie!" Marigold hissed, her eyes darting behind her as she looked to see if her less than subtle relative's words had carried. "Keep your voice down…he might hear you!"

"I hope he does," she chuckled. "Perhaps it will boost his ego a bit. And it might cause that fine-looking bald warrior of mine to get a little jealous. There aint no harm in that, now is there?"

"You best be careful, Auntie," Marigold warned. "We are no longer in the Shire, and these are not sweet-natured hobbit lads we are dealing with. They are dwarves, hard and battle trained, and I doubt that they would very much cotton to the idea of you messing with them."

"Oh, something tells me that burly one wouldn't mind so much if I were to mess with him…just a little bit," Bergie snickered, watching as her niece's face turned several shades of red. "What? Just because I am no longer in my prime, does not mean I should lay down and die! Erebor is a whole new adventure, and I for one, plan on making the most of it!" She then gave her companion a sly wink. "As should you."

"Bergie!" Marigold gasped. "I thought you were here to be my chaperone!"

"True, true," she nodded. "But haven't you heard….I am old, hard of hearing, and my eyesight is failing. I can't be expected to see every little thing you do, now can I?"

"You are far from old and decrepit, Auntie dear," Mari said with an exasperated roll of her eyes.

"Exactly," she laughed, linking arms with her niece. "And let's just hope that handsome Dwalin fellow sees it that way as well!"

* * *

 **Well? What did you think of:**

 **Flinn meeting Frodo? (Please go into detail on this - I worked really hard to transfer my ideas to print...did it come through as adorable as I hoped?)**

 **How about Thorin meeting Marigold?**

 **Bergie's reaction to Thorin meeting Marigold?**

 **Bergie's thoughts on Dwalin?**

 **Fili and Sier's reunion? And if you wanted more...well come on people, they were in PUBLIC. ha ha. Let them get alone first!**

 **And while I really don't have a lot of extra chapters to spare...if you all are generous with your reviews, and put me over 700, I am willing to post a bonus chapter on Saturday night, to get you through the weekend. All right?**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Mjean:** Glad you liked the use of your line. And ha ha, Fili MIGHT get some action...but not until they are ALONE! Can't just do it in the middle of the grand entrance to Erebor! Thanks for your review.

 **enilorac44:** there MIGHT be some love in the air...oh who am I kidding, if you just read the chapter you KNOW there is love! Go get her, Thorin!


	33. Chapter 33

.

 **Thanks to your outpouring of support, we passed 700 reviews and you earned your bonus chapter. My thanks to _Robinbird79_ for sending in the specific review.**

 **.**

 **Now for a _little_ of something you have been waiting for, and a few other landmark things as well. **

**I hope you enjoy what I have done with the chapter.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 33**

 **~X~**

* * *

As the hobbits left, and the crowd of dwarves began to disperse, the royal family did as well. Fili, who still held Flinn in his arms, looked down at Sier with an anxious and expectant gaze. He then took her by the hand, and began to lead her towards the stairs, eager to continue their conversation in private. Yet he was halted in his endeavors by the voice of his uncle.

"Fili, Kili," he called out, leveling them with a pointed glare. "I will need you dressed and down at the banquet hall in one hour."

"But…Uncle," Fili protested, his eyes desperately going from his bride to the king and back again, begging him to understand.

"No buts," Thorin stated firmly. "It is Durin's Day, we have hundreds of guests that will be arriving soon, and it would be an insult if all the royal family is not there to greet them. Dis, Sier and Flinn, will all need to be there as well. One hour…no more," he ordered, pointing a strict finger in their direction.

"Come along, then," Dis huffed, knowing he was right, but hating it when he took that authoritative air with her. "Your king has spoken, and Mahal save us should we dare to defy his majestic orders."

"I heard that," Thorin grumbled.

"You were meant to," she responded back, giving everyone a gentle push in the direction she wanted them to go.

Once everyone was gone, leaving only Thorin and Dwalin standing there alone, there was an awkward silence. Finally Dwalin spoke.

"What was that all about?" he asked his king, referring to the uncharacteristic behavior of his friend's greeting to the pretty little hobbit lass. "I ain't never seen you act like that before."

"I…I have never _felt_ that way before," Thorin replied, his eyes still glued to the spot where he had last seen Marigold Brandybuck. "What is wrong with me?"

"Looks to be the same thing that has snuck up and grabbed me by the arse as well," Dwalin admitted, picturing the spunky Bergie in his mind.

"Not Miss Brandybuck?" Thorin gasped, looking at his friend as if he had in some way suddenly betrayed him.

"No!" Dwalin was quick to explain. "Miss Bracegirdle…Bergie. There is something about that lass that won't let me find peace. She has haunted my mind since the moment I clapped eyes on her."

"Do hobbits know magic?" Thorin asked, trying to find a logical explanation for the turmoil he was now experiencing.

"Not sure, but that Bergie has bewitched me for sure," Dwalin grinned.

"Well…I do not have time for this," Thorin muttered, shaking his head as if to clear his thoughts. "And neither do you! So look alive, and pull yourself together, we meet in the banquet hall in one hour. Tonight we must keep our heads, for there will be a lot of people in attendance and if we get distracted, even for a moment, this could turn into a disaster."

"Are you expecting trouble?" Dwalin questioned, his mind suddenly all on business.

"No, but if you plan as if there will be some, you might end up being pleasantly surprised," Thorin pointed out, "instead of woefully unprepared. Now, let's get to it, and try not to think of either hobbit lass!" Though he knew _that_ was easier said than done.

.

.

Meanwhile, Dis and the others reached the hallway that housed the royal chambers, the guard on duty standing up a little straighter as they all passed.

"You three don't dilly-dally around now," the bossy dwarrowdam instructed. "I will see that Kili is dressed and looking sharp, but I leave the other two to you, Sier."

"I can dress myself!" Kili huffed, pouting like a child.

"History has proven otherwise," Dis scolded, giving him a stern look. "Now stop grousing or I will throw you in a tub of water and scrub you myself."

"Ama! You wouldn't dare!" the dark haired dwarf gasped in shock.

"It is all right, Uncle Kili," Flinn spoke up, taking pity on him. "She is your ama, she is allowed to see you naked."

"I thoroughly disagree!" he yelled, running into his room and slamming the door behind him.

"Always a handful, that one," Dis mumbled as she rolled up her sleeves and stormed after him.

Fili could not help but chuckle, as he led Sier into their own chambers, setting Flinn down. He was still in his armor and most of his battle gear, and he honestly could not wait to bathe and feel clean again. But what he wanted most of all, was to speak with Sier in private, even if it was for only a moment. So pulling the sheath that held his twin blades from off his back, he handed it to Flinn.

"Here, take these into the bedroom for me and set them on the bench by the wall," he told his wide eyed son, who held out his arms to accept them as if they were made of gold. "Don't try and take them out, or do anything other than what I told you to. These are not toys, and you are not to touch them, do you understand?" he warned.

"Yes, Adad," Flinn nodded, proudly turning to carry them away.

The moment he was out of hearing range, Fili took Sier gently by the shoulders and turned her to face him, looking into her eyes as he desperately tried to read her thoughts.

"You…you said you had something to tell me?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, I do," she nodded, suddenly shy. "It is something I only realized when you were gone, and I was so desperately worried that you might not come home…to me."

"But I did come back…and here I am," he prodded, eager to hear more of this revelation.

"Yet, what I have to say really cannot be told in just a few moments," she lamented, not wanting to rush such a momentous confession. Besides, what if he rejected her offer of love? There would be no way she could paste on a smile after that, and be expected to get through the night. It was better that they wait. "It is a conversation best left until after the celebration, for we dare not anger the king by being late."

Thorin could be damned, for all Fili cared at the moment, but he saw her point. If she did indeed tell him anything close to what he hoped it was, there would be no way he would ever wish to leave their chambers again. Perhaps it _was_ prudent to put it off for a few hours longer…though he feared the wait might literally kill him.

"Yet…you _will_ tell me?" he pleaded, pulling her hands up as he held them against his chest, rubbing his thumbs across her silky skin. "Promise that the sun will not rise tomorrow, without us having spoken."

"I promise," she whispered, transfixed by the deep emotions reflected in his blue eyes.

"I did it!" Flinn announced, running back into the room. "Now what can I do?"

"You," Fili said, reluctantly breaking away from Sier as he scooped up his eager son, "can join me in the bathing room while we both hustle through a bath and get ready for the party! Me in the tub and you in your barrel." And since the little dwarrow was so excited to have his adad home, not to mention a new hobbit friend, and a huge party to attend, he did not fuss at all.

.

.

Sier couldn't help but smile as she listened to the splashing and singing from her two favorite dwarrow, coming from the wash room as she changed and fixed her hair.

 _Roll-roll-rolling down the hole!_

 _Heave ho! Splash plump!_

 _Down they go, down they bump!_

 _Roll-roll-rolling down the hole!_

Fili did have a wonderful singing voice, and with her son mixed in, it was truly a joy to listen to. She had laid out everyone's clothes and then slipped into her new dress, one not even Fili had seen yet. It was a deep shade of red, with gold embroidery at the sleeves, hem, and neck, playing well against her dark hair. And while no one would call the bust-line immodest, it did show off her assets rather nicely, if she did say so herself. She chose to braid her hair in an intricate pattern and then sweep half of it up, allowing the remainder to fall down her back in a series of curls. When she was all done, she looked in the mirror and for once in her life, truly felt like the princess Fili had made her. Now if she could only get through the opening dance, everything would be perfect.

"Baths are done," Fili announced, as he and Flinn came out of the washroom, the older dwarrow still towel-drying his hair. He had slipped on the clean pair of trousers she had sent in with him, while Flinn was bundled up in his father's fluffy robe, most of it dragging behind him like a train. "Now, do you want to get him dressed first, or should I work on his hair?"

Sier turned to answer him, but her words died on her lips as she saw the shocked look in his eyes as he lowered the towel in his hand and stared slack jawed at her.

"Sier…" he began, having to stop and lick his lips as well as swallow a few times before he could speak again. "You are…absolutely perfect."

While the compliment he gave her made her blush, it was the tone of his voice that had her heart racing, and the smoldering look in his eyes…well that was doing things to her that she dare not even think about.

"Thank you," she was able to get out at last. "Your mother helped me pick out the dress. I hope it will do."

"You could be dressed in a flour sack, Sier, and still you would look no less like a queen," Fili assured her, walking over as he raised his hand and let the back of his fingers slide down the side of her cheek, never taking his eyes off of her. "I did not say your dress looked perfect. I meant you."

Sier was melting, absolutely melting into a puddle on the spot. Did he have any idea what he was doing to her? And even though she had been looking forward to the Durin's Day celebration for months now, suddenly she wished it was all over and it was just the two of them, locked away in this room with the entire night ahead of them to speak. For she indeed had a lot to say.

Yet none of it could be spoken now, and when they heard the knocking at the front door, they knew their time was quickly running out.

"I…I will go get that, while you finish getting dressed," she stammered, taking a shaking step back as her legs protested the action. "I will start on Flinn and then you can do his braids." She reached down and grabbed hold of the long tie on the robe, using it like a leash as she led the giggling little dwarrow out of the room with her.

When they reached the door, she opened it to find a completely ready Dis, wearing a stunning gown, her hair neatly coifed, and sporting her elegant crown.

"Well, you do not appear quite ready," she hummed, eyeing the little dwarfling with a disapproving look. She then turned her attention to Sier. "While you, my dear, look splendid! Even better than I imagined you would in that dress." She then leaned in and gave Sier a look of excitement. "Did my son like it?"

Sier couldn't help but blush again as she lowered her eyes and nodded her head enthusiastically, her body growing warm as she recalled the look in his eyes upon seeing her.

"Good," Dis nodded. "Shows I must have done something right in raising him," she laughed. Now, let's get to work on this this little fellow."

.

.

Between the two of them, they were able to get him dried off and dressed. Flinn insisting that his N'anad turn her back until he was modestly clothed. By the time they were finished, Fili himself was ready and emerged from the bedroom with a comb and hair clasps in hand, ready to perform his solemn duty as Flinn's father.

Sier could not help but admire the way Fili looked in his royal garb, the Durin blue in his tunic matching his eyes perfectly, and the silver clasps at the end of his braids shone and gleamed in the firelight. Yet nothing screamed prince, more than the crown he wore on his regal head, somewhat smaller than Thorin's, but no less majestic in Sier's eyes. Fili sat down and corralled his son as he set to work, swiftly taming his unruly mane into something even a mother could be proud of.

"I think I got Kili's hair fixed well enough," Dis informed them as he worked, snapping in the Durin clasps at the end of each braid. "He still wiggles a lot and whines when you pull his hair, but for the most part, he is ready."

"Thorin will be pleased to hear that," Fili laughed.

"Thorin!" Dis cried, throwing her hands up in the air. "I forgot to check on Thorin! Keep getting ready, I will be right back!" And out the door she ran, mumbling about her brother, incompetence and how she had to do everything.

Now that the little family of three was alone again, Fili stood up and walked over to a cabinet by the fireplace, opening one of the drawers and removing a wooden box. He came over and laid it on the table and called them both over.

"Tonight is a very special occasion for everyone in the mountain," he began in an almost solemn tone. "And it is very special for me as well. For tonight I get to officially present to everyone my wife and son, the new princess and prince of Erebor. Yet that cannot be done properly, without these."

Fili then opened the lid on the box and brought out two gold crowns. One was smaller than the other, a simple circlet that sported three gems on the front, a diamond, an emerald and a sapphire. While the other was a more subtle and feminine version of the one he himself wore, linking the two of them for all to see. Setting Sier's down on the table, he turned and knelt before his son, who was now twitching and fidgeting like his pants were full of ants, his smile so wide it might have split his face.

"I present to you, my son and heir, your first royal crown," he told him, holding up the item for him to see. "Each gem holds deep meaning, signifying loyalty, honor and a willing heart." As he spoke he touched each stone. "These are qualities you will need to cultivate as you grow, and every time you look at these three gems, you will be reminded of your duty to your king, your family and the dwarves of Erebor." And without further ado, Fili lifted it over his son's head and brought it slowly down in place. "My son, Prince Flinn."

Fili barely got the words out before the little dwarrow threw his arms around his father's neck and hugged him tight, his repeated words of heartfelt thanks muffled but still very discernable.

Sier found that she could not contain her tears any longer and allowed them to slip down her cheek without shame. It was moments like this that she knew she now lived for. Moments that would remain clear and unstained in her heart till the end of day.

"Can I go look at it?" Flinn asked, pulling back as he reached up to touch his shiny new crown.

"Yes, but hurry back, we must be leaving soon," Fili chuckled, watching him scurry off to the washroom to look in the mirror.

"And now for you, my beautiful princess," Fili announced, picking up the crown he had made for her in secret. It was a smaller, daintier, version of Fili's, with the same angled raven wing design that graced Thorin's, now mimicked in the intricately designed golden circlet he held out to her. "I patterned it after mine, so that there will never be any question as to whom you belong. You are my wife, my princess and one day, my queen." And with that, he reached up and gently set it in place, a perfect fit amid her braids and curls.

"When did you have time to do all this?" she asked in awe, reaching up to touch the ornamental symbol of her royal status.

"You thought that Thorin was making me spend all my time on party preparations?" he laughed. "You are not the only one who was keeping secrets as to where you were going, and what you were doing. Though, catching me down in the gem room with Bofur, or the forge with Thorin, would not have been as suspicious as me finding you in Dwalin's room."

"No, I suppose not," she grumbled, giving him a sly smile.

"And…" Fili quickly continued, before she had a chance to say more. "I have something to go along with it." He then pulled a leather pouch from the box and after undoing the string ties, he poured the most stunning necklace into his palm that Sier had ever seen. It consisted of rubies, diamonds, and intricate beads of gold, all strung together in the most stunning design.

"Fili!" Sier gasped, her hands flying to cover her now gaping mouth. "It…it is beautiful."

"Not half as beautiful as the dam whose neck it shall grace," he amended, indicating that she should turn around so he could set it in place. Doing as she was told, she pulled her hair to the side, allowing him to work the clasp unhindered. She felt his fingers drift over her neck as he finished, his touch like fire on her already heated skin. "There…now you look every inch the princess you were born to be."

"Oh, Ama!" Flinn cried as he came back in the room and spotted the crown and necklace she now wore. "So pretty!"

"Yes, she is," Fili nodded, never taking his greedy eyes off of her. "Shall we go?"

"No…wait!" Sier cried, having almost forgotten that she too had a surprise for the two of them. "I have gifts for you two as well, though by far not as grand as the ones you gave us." She then hurried to the wooden chest next to her favorite sewing chair and pulled out two finished coats, one small and one large. "I finished them just the other night. They are ready to wear…if you would like to, that is." She suddenly felt very self-conscious about her work, worried that perhaps they were not quite regal enough to merit being sported at a Durin's Day celebration.

"Of course we will wear them!" Fili said, his eyes wide with amazement as he held his up for inspection. "These are fabulous! You truly are an artist!"

"Put it on me, put it on me!" Flinn begged, holding up his arms.

The two of them were made from the softest fur, leather and royal blue fabric just like Thorin's, although the design was very different. And on Fili's she had painstakingly stitched his sigil, labeling him the crown prince and heir to the throne of Erebor. Flinn had yet to be given such a marking, so on his she had stitched many of the bold geometric shapes her race was fond of. Both had enough similarities though to make them stand out as father and son, while keeping a hint of individuality.

Fili had hardly had time to slip his arms through the sleeves when the door opened and in walked Thorin, who was also sporting the coat that Sier had made for him. She took note that the golden raven-wing crown he wore did indeed match the buttons Flinn had chosen back in Himros. Thorin looked at Fili, as if sizing him up, and then turned his attention to Flinn, resting his hand on the hilt of his sword, Orcrist, as he gave a slight huff.

"Trying to upstage your king on such an auspicious occasion could be seen as an act of treason, you know," he grumbled, indicating his nephew's new attire.

"You're just grumpy because you are no longer the only one with a hand-made original by Sier," Fili laughed, securing the belt around his coat that held it in place yet still allowed everyone to see his royal tunic beneath.

"Look at mine!" Flinn cried, running up and spinning around in front of Thorin, showing off his coat. "It has ten gold buttons on it, see? I counted them! And Adad made me a crown too! Look!"

"Yes, I see," Thorin nodded in approval. "You wear it well, my sister-son's-son."

"You all look amazing!" Dis exclaimed, coming through the door behind Thorin, with a still grousing Kili in tow. The younger prince appeared to be dressed well, with his hair braided appropriately and a crown similar to Fili's on his head. "But if we do not hurry along, no one will get a chance to see how majestic you all appear."

"Hey!" Kili cried, pointing from Thorin, to Fili and then to Flinn. "Everyone gets a fancy coat but me?"

"You are the very next one on my list, I promise, Kili," Sier laughed, watching his look of gloom turn to one of pure joy.

"I want mine to be gold!" he announced, having already imagined it in his mind after seeing Thorin's for the first time. "With fox-fur trim and a silver buttons!"

"Yes, yes," Fili said with a roll of his eyes. "But you are still paying full price. No family discounts!" he warned, causing everyone to burst out laughing.

And amid such mirth, the six of them headed out the door and down the stairs, making their way to the banquet hall to greet their guests.

This night was shaping up to be one they would not soon forget.

* * *

 _Dear Guests,_

 _King Thorin II, Lord of Erebor, and direct descendant of Durin the Deathless, hereby invites you to attend the celebration of Durin's Day, and the 10th Anniversary of the destruction of Smaug. Food, drink, desserts, and a spectacle of entertainment will be held in the banquet hall._

 _While at the party, we hope you find time to greet our honored guests, Lord Dain, of the Iron Hills; King Bard, of Dale, and his family; Gandalf the Grey, wizard extraordinaire; Bilbo Baggins, most excellent hobbit of the Shire; and all the Halfling ambassadors from the west that arrived in his company. It will prove to be a very exciting evening, and we hope you are able to attend._

 _Arrive promptly on Monday, and plan to stay a while…it will be a three chapter extravaganza!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _The Lady Dis, Princess of Erebor_

* * *

 **Well, there you have it. Your Bonus chapter.**

 **Did you like Thorin and Dwalin commiserating together?**

 **Dis running herd on Kili?**

 **Fili and Sier getting ready?**

 **Fili's gift of the crowns - Flinn getting his crown at LONG last?**

 **The coats?**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Man there was a LOT of them this time! So happy!**

 **Guest:** I am very excited for Durin's Day too...a lot is going to happen! And Yep, Thorin and Dwalin have been love-struck for sure. Hope it does not leave a bruise, ha ha. What will they do? you will have to wait and see. Thanks.

 **Guest:** A kiss would have been amazing...but yes, those 'forges' would have fired out of control and burned down the mountain, ha ha. Best keep them contained a bit longer.

 **Guest:** I never consider anyone who expresses their opinion, especially in such a polite manner, as a Debbie Downer. And everyone is entitled to their own ideas on how Tolkien's world is translated. Me...well, I guess I am not THAT tied to any certain theory, and went with the hobbit/dwarf paring mostly for fun. Just to shake things up a bit, ha ha. Maybe Mahal just has a quirky sense of humor, and thought, hey, why not...could be fun! And while I do not claim to be an expert...I read somewhere that Mahal (Aule) married Yavanna - who was the maker of growing things and trees and stuff - and that the hobbits looked to her as their patron goddess. So if those two godlike creatures were each other's _ones_...why not their 'children' as well? Just a thought, but I have no proof behind it. As for having to deal with three romances at once...not really. I will let you in on a little secret. I never PLANNED on Thorin or Dwalin having these issues...until much farther into my writing. And then this is only a 'introduction' to their story, which will be continued later on...AFTER I deal with Fili and Seir. THIS is their story, and while you get a taste of hobbit/dwarf love, they will not be the focus. There will be some hints, some talk and a little bit at the Durin's Day celebration...but we are sticking with Sier and Fili till the bitter end. ha ha. Thanks for your thoughts, and thanks for reading.

 **enilorac44:** Ha ha, well, glad they did not cart you off to the funny farm for shouting "Totally Called It" out loud as you were eating your Froot-loops. ha ha. Thorin is a cuttie pie in love...aint he just?

 **Guest:** Stock piling? Hope you have more saved up than I do now...I am running low! More of everyone heading your way at the part. And I am so glad you like Bergie and Marigold.

 **Mjean:** ha ha ha, Yes, indeed. I would have to bump it up to an M rated story for sure, and I only do smut-light. ha ha. I am NOT a fan of Bilbo and Thorin stories. I just do not see them as a pair. And it would be a crying shame to take TWO fine looking studs like them and put them out of commission. ha ha. The hobbit lasses and dams would cry buckets of tears. Thanks for your continued reading and lovely guest reviews.

 **Guest H:** I am glad you approve of Thorin and Marigold. I still have no idea what I am going to do with Kili, but for now, I want him wild and free. ha ha. He is so much more fun that way, and he has PLENTY of time to figure things out. Thorin needs a woman NOW! ha ha. And Hop, Hop, Hop, Hop...was that fast enough for you? ha ha.

 **Makindeor:** Thanks, I am having such fun with Bergie! And I hope Dwalin will too. Thanks

 **Guest:** Glad you thought it was adorable. Wow...did Fili and Sier get bumped into second place now by Flinn and Frodo? OH well, kids are cute, what are you gunna do?

 **Guest:** I am glad it is one of your favorite stories! More Dwalin and Bergie huh? Well, we will see what we can do for you.


	34. Chapter 34

.

 _ **Welcome dear guests, to the Durin's Day celebration. Have your invitations in hand - they are checking them at the door - and do be sure to keep your glasses well filled. For the wine is excellent, the ale is frothy, and the company can't be beat. We hope you have a marvelous time.**_

 _ **Lady Dis, Princess of Erebor**_

 **.**

 **Chapter 34**

 **~X~**

* * *

As Sier stood beside Fili and the rest of the royal family, she could not get over the sheer number of dwarves, men and hobbits who continued to file into the enormous banquet hall. Everywhere she looked were banners, decorations, and a sea of smiling faces, all looking forward to the festivities. Thorin had made sure to rotate all those on guard duty, or any other duty for that matter, throughout the evening so that everyone had a chance to attend, even if for only a short while.

Her cheeks were beginning to hurt from smiling so much, as each guest received a hearty welcome.

"Thorin, cousin!" called out a stout looking dwarf with wild red hair and a nose that looked as if it had been broken several times, and never quite healed correctly.

"Dain, you old wart-hog!" the king responded as the two dwarrow embraced warmly, slapping each other on the back as they did. "Glad you could come."

"I wouldn't have missed it, laddie!" the king of the Iron Hills assured him. "Not every day we get to celebrate the tenth anniversary of the evisceration of that damned old dragon and the retaking of Erebor!"

"And you were not about to pass up a free meal either, now were you?" Thorin added with a wicked grin.

"You know me far too well," he laughed, his belly jiggling as he did. "Far too well, indeed."

"And where is your better half, as well as that son of yours?" Thorin asked, looking around, yet not spying them. "You know…the one you so generously named after me."

"After you?" Dain scoffed. "Hardly! I named him after Thorin the first, not some young upstart who thinks he can rule a mountain without knowing the first thing about the job!"

"Is that so?" Thorin growled, narrowing his eyes at his cousin's jest. "Care to explain the past ten years of prosperity then?"

"Pure luck!" Dain roared with laughter, causing Thorin to break down and join him.

"Well…I can hardly fault your thinking there," he agreed, bringing his hand down on his cousin's shoulder, all of it in good fun. "But seriously, where is your family?"

"Left them back in the Iron Hills for this trip," Dain said. "My young Stonehelm is of age now, and I thought it would be a good time to let him try his hand at ruling while I was away. And the wife…well, this is not a good time for her to be doing any traveling, seeing as how she is once again carrying my bairn!"

"What?" Thorin gasped, looking at the elderly dwarf with admiration. "Congratulations! I had no idea you were even trying for more children."

"Can't say that we were, but these things happen!" He seemed more than a bit proud of this fact. He then turned to Dis, who stood beside her brother. "Dis! I swear you get lovelier every time I see you."

"And you, cousin dear, have a tongue that drips with honey," Dis grinned, stepping forward to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Dain chuckled loudly at his female cousin, yet when his eyes fell upon Fili, or more precisely the dam standing beside him, his laughter died, but the smile never left his face. "Well now, had I known there was such a beauty in Middle Earth, I might have insisted that Stonehelm came along after all. Pray introduce me, cousin Fili."

"Dain," he began, his tone light, but the warning glare in his eyes was not to be missed. "May I present Sier… _my wife."_

"Your wife you say?" the bushy looking king gasped. "Well now, I had heard rumors that some lass had finally made you sit up and take notice, but I told everyone in the Iron Hills that I would not believe it until I saw it with my own eyes." He then reached out and took Sier's hand and brought it up to his bristly bearded face, gracing it with a kiss. "And now that I have, I can see why you chose to keep her such a well-guarded secret!"

"And this, is my son, Flinn" Fili continued, wishing to steer his overly amorous cousin away from Sier.

"No one would doubt that!" Dain almost barked, once he got a good look at the lad standing between the two. "The spitting image of you when you were a wee one, Fili!" He then bent over, peering at the wide eyed dwarfling before him. "Do you know who I am, son?"

Flinn shook his head slowly back and forth, not saying a word.

"I am your cousin Dain, from the Iron Hills. We are family, lad," he said. "What do you think of that?"

"I…I think you are scary!" Flinn cried, scurrying behind his mother's skirts for protection.

This caused Dain to straighten up as he roared with laughter, slapping Fili in the back. "Well, the lad knows how to speak his mind, that's for sure!"

"How about you go in and find yourself a mug of ale, Dain," Thorin suggested, also laughing at Flinn's reaction. "We will be in to join you as soon as we can."

"I will save you a pint," Dain told him, giving him a wicked grin, "But only if you hurry." And then he was off in search of the kegs.

.

.

The next person of royal status to enter was Bard, followed by Bain and Tilda. After the formal greetings, Bard leveled his eyes on Thorin.

"I have a bone to pick with you," he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "What is this I hear about you sending out a contingency of warriors to take out a band of orcs…and you didn't invite me?"

"Since when do the dwarves of Erebor need the help of men for one measly skirmish?" the dwarf king responded, putting on a similar haughty appearance.

"If I am not mistaken, we are here tonight to celebrate just such a battle that took place ten years ago," Bard insisted.

"Oh, well, that was different," Thorin conceded. "Then you were needed simply to stop my army from kicking some elvish arse all the way back to Mirkwood. We didn't need you so much for the fight itself, but more for crowd control."

The two kings stared at each other for a few more moments before they both broke out in laughter, their odd sense of humor apparently lost on everyone but them.

"Either way, I am honored to be here tonight to celebrate such an auspicious occasion with you, King Thorin," Bard told him, still smiling.

"It was a fortunate day for the city of Dale as well," Thorin added. "For not even your ancestor, Girion, the last king before the fall, ruled his people better than you. Dale is privileged to have such a wise and benevolent king to look to."

Bard, deeply touched by Thorin's words, placed his fist over his heart and bowed deeply.

"I am honored, oh mighty king of Erebor," he said. "Forever may Dale prosper in the shadow of your greatness."

"And they say we women get sappy at times," Tilda said with a roll of her eyes, yet everyone knew it was not said with malice, but instead to simply lighten the mood. She then walked over and linked arms with Sier. "Why don't we head in, and we can get some girl talk in before the long speeches and revelry begins."

"That sounds lovely," the young dwarrowdam nodded as she grabbed hold of Flinn's hand. She had noted that her son was starting to grow weary of all the formal greetings, and she thought he could use a distraction.

"And you won't mind if I steal your husband for at least one dance tonight, will you?" Tilda asked Sier, glancing over at the crown prince. "Good dancers are few and far between, and I would hate to miss out on our annual turn about the room, just because he went and got himself married."

"It would be my honor to dance with you again, princess," Fili smiled, giving her a bow.

"Careful, brother," Kili joked. "Have you forgotten what happened when _you_ caught Sier dancing with another…turnabout is fair play, or so they say? And you saw what she did to that Ferny fellow." He gave a long and low whistle. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"I would be more than happy to allow Fili to dance with you, Lady Tilda," Sier laughed. "Just as long as your brother, Prince Bain, will agree to be _my_ partner for a dance as well."

"Now it is I who would be honored!" Bain said with a wide grin, bowing low. "I look forward to it."

"Hey! What about me?" Kili asked, suddenly realizing that no one was vying for his invitation to dance.

"Sorry, Kili," Bain said, with a serious look on his face. "I really do not want to dance with you."

A few seconds of silence passed before everyone broke out in laughter, with Thorin slapping his younger nephew on the back, as even _his_ face finally broke into a wide grin and he laughed along as well.

.

.

Once all the guests had arrived, everyone sat down to a true feast. While there was only a minimal amount of vegetables, there were plenty of breads, meats and other delicacies that had been procured for the evening. King Bard and his family, Dain, Gandalf and Bilbo, along with Bergie, Marigold, and Drogo's family were seated at the King's tables - set up in the shape of a horseshoe so that everyone could speak easily with the others. Dwalin and Balin chose to eat there as well, while the rest of the company preferred the more informal tables, where they could visit with their family and their new hobbit friends, leaving the king to host the dignitaries.

Flinn and Frodo insisted on sitting beside each other, putting Sier and Primula in close proximity. The two lasses hit it off famously, and had already made plans for their sons to spend more time together, even before the second course had been served.

Balin, who had been working with Thorin to coordinate the farming project, was plying Marigold with a plethora of questions. As she answered each one, with clear and concise logic, any who had doubted her abilities to serve as foreman, quickly changed their tune. The elderly, white-haired dwarf was curious as to why Thorin was not more vocal during the conversation, though he noted with great interest that the king never appeared to take his eyes off of the pretty little hobbit lass. He was also fully aware of the heated looks being exchanged between his brother and Miss Bergie. _Very interesting._

"So, Miss Bracegirdle," Balin said, his tone a very leading one. "I have heard that you will be the one to teach us all how best to preserve the crops we intend to grow, is that so?" He left out the part where it was Dwalin he had heard this from - his brother not having been able to shut up about the intriguing lass since the moment he arrived back in Erebor.

"Quite so, Master Balin," Bergie nodded, taking a sip of the wine in front of her, enjoying the taste immensely. "From what Marigold tells me, that dragon of yours baked the surrounding lands from underneath for many long years. And while that was no good for things growing at the time, once the earth began to return to normal temperatures, and got a few good years of rain, it has become some of the richest soil this side of the Undying Lands. And we certainly can't have you stuck with a bumper crop the first year, with no knowledge of how to preserve it, now can we?"

"I should say not!" Balin laughed, hoping that this indeed would be their only concern come fall.

"Yet, I also agreed to come along, not only as a chaperone for my niece, but for the pure joy of it all! Nothing like getting out and seeing new and exciting things." At this she leveled her eyes directly on Dwalin, causing the startled dwarf to choke on his bite of food.

"Indeed," Balin replied with a comical raise of his eyebrow. "And what, may I ask, _do_ you find exciting, Miss Bracegirdle?"

"History!" she happily responded. "I'm an avid collector of knowledge. Anything from battles and love stories, to music and folkdances. I devour it all and participate when I may. Though there is not much to glean while cooped up in the quiet little Shire…but I manage."

"Now don't you go being modest, Auntie," Marigold interjected, turning to look at Balin and the rest of the dwarves. "She is famous for her songs and storytelling around the pub tables at night, as well as her ability to teach even the clumsiest of hobbits how to dance. If it were not for Bergie, I would say a fair amount of courting lads would be at a loss on how to woo a maiden, due to their own two left feet!"

"Oh, then you will thoroughly enjoy tonight's festivities," Balin told her with a look of pure joy. "Not only will there be dancing, but songs both old and new, and then story telling until late into the night."

"You don't say!" Bergie's eyes grew wide with excitement. "I might have to run back to my room and grab my notebook then, just to jot them all down so I will not forget a thing!"

"So, tell us, Bergie," Fili broke in. "Was it during dance classes that you learned how to wield that staff of yours? I couldn't help but notice how skilled you were with that thing during the battle."

"Oh, nay," the now slightly blushing hobbit said with a shake of her head. "That was all Bilbo's doing."

"Bilbo?" Thorin repeated, looking at his friend sitting to his right. "And what exactly did you have to do with all this?"

"He insisted that everyone going on the trip learned to defend themselves," Marigold spoke up, before Bilbo could even swallow his mouthful in order to answer. "Made us all take classes in one form of weaponry or another."

"It only made sense," the famous hobbit responded. "After all, I might not have known what to expect when I stepped out my door to follow you all on our adventure, but I was not going to let my companions set off as unprepared as I had been. It is a dangerous business, traveling, and one needs to be ready for anything. As the battle with those nasty orcs proved quite nicely."

"Well, I for one am glad you insisted on it, Bilbo," Fili told him, raising his mug and nodding towards Marigold. "If it hadn't been for Miss Brandybuck, and her well-aimed arrow, I might not be here tonight to toast such a fine shot as she."

"What is this?" Thorin asked, looking from his nephew to the lass and back, both worried and intrigued.

"I was beset upon by several orcs," Fili began, slipping into his storytelling voice. "Surrounded and greatly outnumbered. I managed to defeat all but one, and unfortunately, he proved to be a bit more than I could handle."

"No! Not you, Adad!" Flinn gasped, his father having his full and undivided attention.

"Afraid so, son," Fili said, giving him a quick wink, so as not to frighten the lad. "But that is why a good warrior never fights alone, he has his sword brothers, and _sisters_ , there to help him out. And that is just what Marigold did. When I was down on the ground, facing the ugliest orc I had ever seen, she came up from behind and killed him with a single shot from her bow. Saving my life and placing me in her debt."

"And me as well, it would seem," Sier spoke up, reaching over to lay her hand on Fili's arm, as she looked at Marigold with sincere gratitude shining in her eyes. "I thank you from the bottom of my heart for allowing my husband to return safely to us."

"You have my thanks as well," Thorin added, gazing at the brown haired hobbit lass with renewed wonder.

"I…I only did what anyone would have," Marigold said, lowering her eyes as she blushed profusely over the compliments. "And I am certain that I am not the only one who did so during the fight. After all, if you dwarves had not come to our rescue in the first place, our small group would never have survived."

"Modest, as well as beautiful," Kili laughed, causing several others to join him. "And to top it all off, she can shoot! Maybe I need to make another trip to the Shire!"

This too left most of the occupants of the table laughing, though not Thorin. No, he suddenly was glaring at Kili with an odd look of anger in his eyes. Thankfully, no one noticed. Well, perhaps Dwalin did, but he wisely said nothing.

.

.

After dinner many of the guests rose and began to mingle around the room, visiting and talking with friends, old and new. Thorin was just pouring himself another glass of wine when Dis stood and approached his chair.

"It appears to be time to begin the festivities," she announced. "Perhaps you should say a few words, and then we can begin the dancing?"

Thorin grumbled quietly to himself, never having enjoyed being put on display as he opened the dance at these functions. Yet he knew it was tradition, and there was no getting out of it. So nodding his head, he rose from his seat and pounded his fist loudly on the table, startling many who had not been looking in his direction. When the room became quiet, and all eyes were on him, he cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Friends, neighbors, allies and my fellow dwarves of Erebor," he called out. "Tonight our celebration is twofold. We come together to honor the dwarf for which this day is named, Durin the Deathless, blood of my father and his fathers before him. Yet we have also gathered to commemorate the destruction of Smaug, and the reclaiming of our mountain kingdom - a victory that would not have been possible without the aid of those here tonight. Every dwarf, man… _and elf_ , who fought and bled in the battle of the five armies is to be honored here tonight. We also wish to remember those who fell, who gave their lives defending what they held most dear. To the fallen!" Here Thorin raised his glass in salute, followed by all in attendance, drinking deeply in memory of those long passed.

When everyone was finished he continued. "With us tonight we have many distinguished guests, though each and every one of you are vital to the protection, stability and prosperity of our kingdom. I would like to recognize Dain, Lord of the Iron Hills, and my kin, for coming with his armies when aid was called for. For shoring up our defenses until our own people could relocate from Ered Luin, and for always being there to offer advice and a full mug of ale!"

"Only if I don't get to it first!" Dain shouted out, causing all the dwarves to give a laugh and a roar of approval, having always held great respect for the Ironfoot.

"To King Bard," Thorin pressed on, "for offering us shelter, assistance, and friendship when we first came to Lake Town. For valiantly shooting the arrow that brought down our enemy, the fire-breathing dragon and chief calamity of our age. I also commend him and his people for bravely fighting at our side…even though in my foolishness, I had given him every reason not to." Another roar of cheers rose, and Bard raised his glass to Thorin, nodding his gratitude as well as a look of understanding. They had gone through much back then, and come out all the stronger for the adversity.

"And to the elves…" here Thorin had to pause just a bit, to swallow his pride and get past the bitter resentment that still stuck in his craw. "To Lord Elrond for his assistance and hospitality on our journey, and the elves of Mirkwood for the aid of their swords." It had not been much of a tribute, granted, but it was more than most had expected him to say.

"I also wish to recognize the Eagles and Beorn, for all the help they provided to me and mine on our long journey to the mountain. And last, but certainly not least, I wish to honor Gandalf the Grey, and our most esteemed Bilbo Baggins. For without them, our quest would have failed many times over before it could even begin." He then gestured for his glass to be refilled and he held it high once more. "Myself, my sister-sons, and the other ten who bravely joined our perilous quest...we raise our glasses to you both. To our guide and chief instigator, Gandalf! And to our beloved burglar and fourteenth member, Bilbo!" At this all thirteen dwarves stood and toasted the aged wizard, and the now blushing hobbit.

"To Gandalf and Bilbo!" they shouted, followed by a round of applause from everyone there.

When the final cheers and whooping calls ended at last, Gandalf turned to the king under the mountain and gave him a very pleased smile.

"That was very kind of you to mention the elves," he said, knowing just how much it took from his dwarf friend to have done so. "I do believe you have grown, Thorin Oakenshield. Grown into a king of wisdom that far surpasses those of your ancestors. You have truly done your race credit, King Under the Mountain."

Now it was Thorin's turn to look uncomfortable and slightly embarrassed, and he quickly sidestepped the compliment by reaching out and taking hold of Dis' hand.

"Shall we now open the dancing, dear sister?" he asked, his voice a bit hoarse, both from his speech, and the long buried emotions it had brought to the surface.

"What dance will it be?" Bergie asked, her interest instantly piqued.

"It is the Kaz'ängler," Dis replied. "The traditional dance of the Dwarves, though usually performed now only for very special occasions. I doubt you have heard of it."

"The Kaz'ängler!" the hobbit lass repeated as her eyes grew wide with excitement. "I have indeed heard of it, and know every step as well! It is one of my favorites, and I have tried on many occasions to teach it to my students over the years. Though very few ever caught on to the complicated steps, Mari being one of the few who ever took the time to learn them all."

"You know the Kaz'ängler?" Sier asked in admiration and disbelief. "You are indeed a marvel then, mistress hobbit. For I was born a dwarf and only recently took the time to commit the dance to memory…for this very occasion in fact."

"Well, it would be a shame not to see such skills put to use, Miss Bracegirdle," Thorin mused, a sly grin crossing his lips. "Might I entice you to join us on the dance floor?"

"What? Me?" Bergie gasped. "But I thought this first dance was limited to the royals only."

"True…however, their partners are exempt from this requirement," he pointed out.

"Are you thinking of replacing me, brother?" Dis asked, her eyes full of confusion, but alight with humor as well. "Will I then be forced to enlist the services of Kili, my own son, as an escort?"

"Nay, sister," Thorin assured her. "Yet I do know of one other who holds the title of Lord and is of the line of Durin. He might serve as a fine dance partner for Mistress Bergie." His eyes then drifted over to where Dwalin sat, listening intently, yet only now catching on to where his king was going with all this. His eyebrows shot up nearly to his nonexistent hairline and he began to wave his hands back and forth in protest.

"No, no, no, no!" he stated vehemently. "Don't you dare, Thorin!"

"Come now, Dwalin, would you deny this fine lassie a dance?" Thorin entreated. "Must I make it an order from your king?" The wicked grin on his face left no doubt that he would see it done, one way or another.

There was a moment of silence as the two old friends held a mental battle of wills between them, each one daring the other to back down. Finally, Dwalin gave a low growl and stood up, tossing back the remainder of his ale, and bringing the empty mug down on the table with a resounding thud.

"Miss Bergie…I would be honored to be your dance partner," he told her, though he shot one final murderous glare at Thorin as he spoke.

"Well, what lass could pass up an invitation like that?" the hobbit stated with a wide grin, also standing up and smoothing down her skirt.

"Well, that now leaves only Kili," Dis smiled, knowing that there would be at least a dozen dwarrowdams falling over themselves in hopes of being picked to dance with her handsome son. "Have you chosen a partner yet? For you shall not be the only one left out of the dance."

"I say that Miss Marigold would make a fine choice," Dwalin suddenly spoke up, shooting Thorin a look that spoke of sweet revenge. "Did Bergie not say that she was one of the few who took the time to learn the steps?"

"Oh, but…but I have not danced it in a very long time!" the pretty little hobbit stammered, a look of shock crossing her face. "I couldn't possibly!"

"No, this is perfect!" Kili interjected, looking very pleased with Dwalin's suggestion. "You would literally be doing me a great favor, Miss Marigold." Kili had been dreading this moment all evening, where he would have to choose from all the clingy and forward dams, each hoping to be picked as his partner. And no matter whom he did choose, they always followed him around for the rest of the evening, anticipating a confession of love or a marriage proposal. "Please, say you will agree."

"I…I suppose," Marigold sighed, finding it very hard to say no to the young dwarf's puppy-dog eyes. "But I warn you, your feet may regret it later."

"A chance I am willing to take!" he grinned, leaping to his feet as he hurried over to escort his new dance partner to the floor.

Thorin glared daggers at both his nephew and Dwalin, promising swift and painful retribution to his old friend for throwing Marigold into the arms of young and handsome Kili. The bald warrior just snorted, not at all affected by the icy glare that had been known to send wargs running for the hills with their tails between their legs.

"What do you think _that_ is all about?" Sier whispered to Fili as he took her hand and followed the others to the now cleared dance floor.

"I am not sure…but something tells me I should watch Kili's back," Fili answered, not understanding all the silent signals being traded between his uncle and Dwalin, but feeling there was more there than met the eye. Yet, for now he dismissed it all, and chose to focus on his bride. For even though he knew she had practiced long and hard, Fili could tell that she was still very nervous. "You will do great, I know it," he whispered back to her, giving her one of his heart-melting smiles.

"I wish I had your confidence," she chuckled, taking her place beside him as the rest of the family, and their partners, lined up as well.

"Just focus on me, and forget there is anyone else in the room," he suggested, turning his head to look at her, their eyes locking as he squeezed her hand. "I am right here, and I would never allow you to stumble and fall."

 _Oh, but you have already made me fall, Fili, my love,_ Sier thought to herself. _I have fallen hopelessly in love with you…and I can't wait to tell you exactly that!_

* * *

 **Oh boy, the dance is next!**

 **What a dirty trick Thorin played on Dwalin...but he got even! Serves you right, Thorin.**

 **Did you like meeting Dain and Bard again?**

 **How were the speeches?**

 **More party tomorrow!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **nursenan:** Wow, all in one sitting. I am shocked you don't have to run to the dentist with all the sugar overload you got from Flinn. ha ha. Agreed, there is only ONE Fili...and we need to either clone him, or keep writing about him. And since I do not know any science...I will write. Thorin and Dwalin are royally screwed, ha ha. Fun with Flinn and Frodo is coming up in the next few chapters...keep an eye on them! Thanks.

 **kaia:** The guards have been warned to NOT let Bina and her dad in even if they TRIED to crash the party. They are NOT invited! But you are, so I hope you are having a nice time.

 **Guest K:** I am happy you do. Thanks for the review!


	35. Chapter 35

.

 **Durin's Day Party...Part 2**

 **.**

 **Some of you have asked what the Kaz'ängler dance is like. Well, I picture it as a mix between the waltz and one of those old English dances like in Pride and Prejudice...where they line up and dance side by side, facing each other, and weave in and out. But put a dwarf spin on it for good measure. ha ha.**

 **And no...I made up the name. Sounds dwarfish though, right?  
**

 **.**

 **Chapter 35**

 **~X~**

* * *

As the musicians began to play, all in attendance hushed, eager to watch the graceful and intricate dance performed by the Durin family. Needless to say, there were many wide eyed dwarves, and dwarrowdams, staring not only the two exotic looking hobbits on the dance floor… _but their mighty war chief as well!_ It was truly a sight to behold.

Sier did indeed forget all about the spectators, keeping her sight trained on Fili's blue eyes, feeling safe and protected just as long as he held her hand. The steps came naturally to her, and as he twirled her around, parting and coming together, she could honestly say she had never felt more alive.

"You are amazing," he whispered as he held her to him, moments before she ducked under his arm and linked hands with him as the danced side by side.

"And you are a flatterer," she chuckled, following the others in the line as they formed a circle and the males twirled their partners within.

"I only tell the truth," Fili laughed when she at last came back within his reach. And the _truth_ was exactly what he planned to tell her later that night. The truth about his feeling, and especially the truth about what he was beginning to suspect was happening between them. He only hoped that she wished to say the same thing…oh, how he wished it with all his heart.

Dancing with Fili was nothing like dancing with Dwalin, for while they were both equally graceful, she found there was no comparison. Sier could not have wiped the smile off her face if she tried, and her heartbeat raced every time he looked at her. His little mustache beads swung back and forth when he twirled her, and she found herself wondering what they might feel like if he kissed her. They had tickled her hand before…would they do the same if he kissed her lips? She could also not help but notice what a fine figure he cut in his new coat and crown, tantalizing her senses as she brazenly allowed her mind to imagine what he might look like _out_ of them. She had seen his bare chest before, and enjoyed what she saw very much…but dare she allow her thoughts to wander any further? She took in a deep breath and tried to focus on the dance…and not on the place her mind would rather have gone.

.

.

Thorin and Dis were doing well, having practiced this many times over the past ten years…and many more before that in Ered Luin. But tonight, the princess could see that her brother was unusually distracted, his eyes not staying on her or the steps, but straying over to Kili and his lovely little hobbit partner. And as Dis continued to watch, she suddenly became very much aware of the reason…or at least what she hoped was the reason. Was her brother actually sitting up and taking notice of a female? Could it be that Mahal had opened his heart at last and sent him the lass who could be his one? For years she had prayed for Thorin to find love, to offer him the joy and companionship she had found with her Flinn. The idea left her almost giddy, and she quickly began to devise a way to see if her suspicions were true.

.

.

Dwalin had not said a word up to this point, not because he was dissatisfied with his partner…oh, no, quite the opposite in fact. He had remained silent simply out of fear that he might open his mouth and quickly insert his foot! He was a warrior, not a poet. He handled swords and axes, not lovely dams such as Miss Bergie. And yet, here he was, dancing with the prettiest maid he had ever met, and he could not form a single sentence to express his delight. What was wrong with him?

"Thorin did not lie," Bergie said at last, when the two were close enough to speak. "You _are_ very graceful."

This caused Dwalin to look down at her, a scowl causing his eyebrows to meet together over his somewhat crooked nose.

"It was a compliment, you big brute," she quickly added, laughing at his perceived offence. "A warrior such as yourself cannot help but be fluid and graceful while engaged in battle, and it is no surprise that such a thing would carry over to dancing as well."

"Oh…I…thank you," he muttered, somewhat mollified by her explanation. "I do apologize if my hands are too rough," he added, knowing that all his training had calloused them, making them coarse to the touch.

"No, not at all," she smiled. "I mean they are a bit rough, but that only shows that you are used to hard labor, not some dandy who shies away from honest work, or your sworn duty." Here her grin turned into something a bit wicked, and she gave him a wink as she whispered into his ear. "I am rather fond of your hands, master dwarf, and I look forward to exploring them further."

Dwalin just about stumbled over his own feet as she spun away, causing Kili to bump into him with a loud oomph.

"Keep moving!" Kili hissed, looking at the stunned warrior in front of him.

Dwalin righted himself and held out his hand just in time to accept his partner back as she returned to his side. Grabbing her by the wrist and placing his hand at her waist, he pulled her in tightly against him.

"Not the subtle type, are you lass?" he growled low into her ear, making her grin wildly.

"Not when I am after something I want," she informed him.

"And how many times have you gone after… _something you want?_ " Dwalin asked, though not sure he wanted to know the answer. Dwarves were different from other races, they married for love… _and for life_ , never dabbling in the arts of romance until their _one_ came along to tempt them. Yet he was unsure as to the moral code of hobbits. Had Bergie sampled the goods, so to speak, in her past…and how often?

"Counting you?" she asked with a serious tone, looking up at Dwalin.

"Aye," he nodded, encouraging her to go on.

"Only once," she grinned back, her adorable button nose wrinkling just a bit as she did. "No one has ever tempted me before, not like you have. And while I am far from needing a rocking chair, I am not a spring chicken either. So you will have to forgive me if I come off appearing too forward, but I know what I want, and I see no sense in playing games or beating around the bush." She paused for a moment and then gave him a pointed stare, all seriousness reflecting in her eyes. "But should my advances be unwelcome or unappreciated, just say the word and I will leave you be. It is not my aim to make you uncomfortable"

"Nay, lass!" Dwalin almost choked, the thought of her simply walking out of his life suddenly inconceivable. "I never said your attention was unwelcome. I…well, it has just all come on rather fast. I am no spring chicken myself, as you put it. I have lived my whole life as a contented bachelor, never dreaming I would find a lass who was willing to take me on. I…I just need a little time to wrap my mind around it, that's all."

"Are you sure you wouldn't prefer to wrap your arms around me instead?" she asked, giving him another one of her wicked grins. When she saw his eyes grow wide again, and his jaw drop open, she patted his hand that held hers in a sympathetic manner. "I will give you some time, my fine warrior. Just don't take too long," she warned. "Subtlety is definitely not be one of my strong suit, but neither is patience." And with that she ceased the conversation and concentrated on the dance, yet the sly smile never left her lips.

.

.

Fili could not believe the near euphoric sensations that had come over him, simply from holding his wife in his arms. He loved it when they were face to face, her body pressed against his…though to be honest, he was probably holding her closer than the dance actually called for. But she didn't seem to mind, and he wasn't complaining either.

"You did an excellent job learning the steps," Fili complimented her once more. "Though I must admit, I would have thoroughly enjoyed teaching them to you myself." He could only imagine the delicious torture such a task would have meant for him. Yet perhaps, had they been placed in this position earlier…then that talk he hoped to have later might possibly have already taken place. Still, holding her now was no less appealing, and he found it only heightened the anticipation of what was to come. He would not let the night end without them coming to a full understanding.

Yet…he still wondered, was there a chance that Sier was truly his _one_? Were all of these feelings he was experiencing genuine, or merely fabricated by that damned elixir? He had wanted to speak with Oin once more about all this, Gandalf too if he could get him alone, all in hopes of gaining a straight answer. Fili _knew_ there were feelings…very strong ones that he wanted desperately to act upon…but there was that little part of him that still needed to know for sure. He thoroughly believed in his heart, that unless the truth was revealed, he would never completely be at peace. Bina's revenge had been severe, and long reaching…plaguing his mind down to this very day. Fili was so distracted by his thoughts that he missed a step, causing Sier to bump into him, almost falling if he had not caught her in time.

"Oh, I am sorry," she mumbled, her face slightly blushing. "I didn't mean to do that."

"It was my fault," he corrected. "You are doing marvelously. I was just a bit… _distracted_ , is all. He then leaned down and whispered into her ear, using a deep and sultry voice. "It is difficult to concentrate on dance steps with such a beautiful dam in my arms. You truly take my breath away."

Sier really turned red now, looking down as she did her best to avoid his piercing eyes. Yet, she did not let go of him, even when she knew the dance called for her to spin away…she stayed.

"I think it is my turn to be the one out of breath," she whispered, snuggling in just a little bit closer, enjoying how Fili placed his hand to her back and held her in place.

"Hey!" came Kili's voice as he moved up beside the two. "You two are messing me up…stick to the steps!" He then rolled his eyes and turned back to his own partner, as they now moved to the back of the line.

"I suppose we better finish _this_ dance…before we begin another," Fili joked, yet his tone carried more than just humor. "Shall we, my dear?" he asked, taking her by the hand and spinning her away from him.

"We shall!" Sier replied, laughing as they went.

.

.

"You are doing really well," Kili told Marigold as they turned and twirled in step with the music.

"Lies do not become you, Your Highness," the little hobbit laughed, knowing full well that she had already stepped on his toes at least three times. "Yet, I appreciate you saying so."

"No, it is the truth!" he argued. "You are so much better at this than the dam I picked to dance with last year. She was all pointy elbows and knobby knees…with wandering hands to boot! I was black and blue for a week, and not just on my feet."

"You poor thing," she laughed, looking around at the crowd that was watching. "Though with all the evil looks I am receiving from the dwarrowdams, I am starting to wonder if I should be fearing for my life. I would hate to come all the way across Middle Earth simply to end up murdered at the hands of a pack of jealous dams."

"Don't worry, I will protect you, my lady," Kili told her, puffing out his chest a bit.

"My hero," she laughed, as the two continued to dance.

.

.

Dis and Thorin had just circled around to take their place at the end of the line and could not help but overhear Kili and Marigold's conversation. When Dis felt her brother's grip on her hand and waist tighten to an almost painful hold, she knew it was time to act…that or run the risk of being bruised and sore the following day.

"Ouch!" she cried, stumbling to the side and stopping Thorin in his tracks. Her outburst also caught the attention of Kili and Marigold who was dancing in front of them. "Oh…I think I turned my ankle!"

Fili, Sier, Dwalin, and Bergie were farther ahead, and unaware of what had transpired behind them, so they continued on with the dance. While Thorin and Kili helped Dis to the side, followed by a concerned Marigold.

"Are you alright, Amad?" Kili asked.

"It is nothing serious, just a little sprain I am sure," she said, waving off the fearful looks from her brother. "Yet that puts me out of the dance I fear," she informed them.

"We will get you to your chair and you can sit down," Thorin nodded, moving to help her towards the tables.

"No, you need to keep going," she insisted. "You are the king, and it would not do for you to step out just because of me. Finish the dance with Marigold, Kili can help me to my seat."

Thorin opened his mouth to object, yet for some reason, no words came out.

"Oh, I am sure the king would rather have no partner at all, than to suffer one such as I," Marigold protested. "I am really not that good…just ask Kili's feet."

"Nonsense, I have been watching, and you were doing marvelously," Dis argued. "Now, please, get back out there before Fili and Dwalin notice we are gone and stop as well. The dance needs to be finished. Go!" And giving the two a gentle nudge, they complied, heading back out.

"I…I hope you do not mind," Thorin murmured as the two fell into step behind Dwalin and Bergie. "Switching partners and all."

"Oh, no, not at all," she told him, a blush coming to her face as he slipped his hand gently around her waist. "It is an honor to join you, Your Majesty."

"Thorin," he replied. "Please…call me Thorin. For it would appear that you and I will be working rather closely over the winter, getting the planting project up and running for the coming spring. I think it best that we get off on the right foot, don't you think?"

"Oh…yes, of course…Thorin," she nodded, her mouth suddenly very dry for some reason. "Then in turn, you should call me Marigold, or Mari if you prefer, since Miss Brandybuck is far too formal."

"Mari it is then," he smiled, running this thumb over the back of her hand, just before he extended his arm and twirled her away from him. Thorin found that he thoroughly enjoyed the look of delight that came over her face, and the peals of laughter that escaped her lips. Ah, yes…it was truly music to his ears.

.

.

Meanwhile Kili helped the limping Dis back to her seat on the slightly raised dais, pulling out her chair and then running to get a small tufted stool to place her foot upon.

"Is that better, Ama?" he asked, concern shining in his eyes.

"Very," she smiled, doing her best to fake a bit of pain, but not so much that he would suggest getting Oin over to look at it. "I am sure I will be just fine in a few minutes."

"Would you like a drink of water or something?" Kili offered, eager to be of service.

"That would be lovely, thank you," she nodded, watching him dash off to the refreshment table.

"That's the wrong foot," Bilbo spoke up from where he was sitting beside her, smoking his pipe with an almost lazy look in his eyes.

"What?" Dis asked, glancing over at him in confusion.

"The foot you have on the stool," he repeated, pointing at it with the end of his pipe. "It is not the one you pretended to have twisted."

"It isn't?" she gasped, looking down and realizing he was correct. She gave a quick look around and then switched it with the other one. "I can see I might be able to fool some, but not you, Bilbo Baggins."

"Hobbits are quiet folk, we sit, we observe, and we hardly ever go on adventures," he told her with a sly grin. "They make one late for dinner you know. Yet that does not stop us from being sneaky or sly, and as they say back in the Shire…it takes one to know one."

"Are you calling me devious, master hobbit?" she asked, trying to sound offended, but failing miserably.

"Oh, yes," he nodded enthusiastically. "And a finer compliment you will not receive, east of Crickhollow."

"Well…I do not know where Crickhollow is," she huffed, though a grin spread across her face. "Yet I will take the compliment nonetheless. Just as long as you will in turn keep my secret, Mister Baggins."

"My lips are sealed," he nodded, turning his attention back to the three couples still on the dance floor. He silent watched his friends, Thorin and Dwalin, dancing with Marigold and Bergie. "Can't say I saw that coming…did you?"

"On my word, I did not," she chuckled. "Though I have to admit, I am far from opposed to the idea. How about you, Bilbo…any objections, seeing as how they are both related to you…even if distantly."

"Your brother is one of my dearest friends, and if he, and Dwalin, can find happiness, who am I to object?" he told her with a heartfelt grin. "They are both fine and honorable ladies, none better in all the Shire. Yet, will the inhabitance of Erebor accept their king courting a lass of a different race?"

"That will remain to be seen, for as far as I know…things like this do not occur very often…if at all," she mused. "Yet, a _one_ is a _one_ , and no dwarf can argue with the choice of Mahal. If he has seen fit to pair my brother with a hobbit…I for one am not going to argue."

"You are very singular in nature, my lady," Bilbo mused, puffing on his pipe a few more times as he sized up the dam beside him. "So…you are a widow then, Miss Dis?"

"Aye, my Flinn went to the halls of waiting when Kili was only a small lad," she nodded, then gave Bilbo a humorous look. "But don't you go getting any ideas, master hobbit. Flinn was my _one…an only_. There will never be another for me, even one as fine as you, Bilbo Baggins."

"Ahhh," he said, nodding his head in disappointed acceptance. "Story of my life, Miss Dis. All the good lasses are either already taken, related to me, or simply not interested." He gave a rueful chuckle, having parroted Bergie's statement from the day before.

"You will find your one someday, dear friend," she consoled, patting his arm gently. "Look at how long my brother had to wait. And knowing him like I do…there is still a good chance he will muck it up anyway. Unless we, his friends and kin, help him out just a bit."

"Yes…I see your point," Bilbo agreed, knowing all too well how difficult it was for Thorin to express himself emotionally. He then looked over at Dis and gave her a conspiratorial wink of his eyes. "I think you and I will get along famously, my lady. Yes indeed."

.

.

Fili and Sier were so wrapped up in each other, it barely registered that the conclusion to the dance was upon them. At the last moment, Fili, having performed these steps so often, came back to his senses and executed the final move flawlessly. Taking Sier in his arms, he grasped her left hand in his right, supported her back with his other, and dipped her backwards in one sweeping motion. She gave a slight squeak, but when she found herself suspended by his strength alone, looking up into his Durin blue eyes, she just about melted. Oh, how she loved him…and was more than ready to admit it.

As the crowd roared, the clapping and cheers filling the hall to a deafening volume, the three sets of dancers bowed and exited the floor. Hardly a beat passed before the band struck up a lively tune, and many of the other guests clamored to the floor with varied partners, or none at all, to kick up their heels and stomp out another dance.

"What happened to you out there, Amad?" Fili asked as he assisted Sier back into her chair between him and Flinn. "When we came around to take our place at the end of the line, we found you gone, and Marigold was now dancing with Uncle."

"Just a turned ankle, nothing serious," she assured her son, not wishing for him to worry, not on such a wonderful night as this. She had seen the two of them interact all evening, the looks, the slight touches, and the sheer adoration during the dance – and she did not want anything to spoil what could easily be the night when they finally confessed their true feelings for each other. She had sworn that she would not interfere unless she had to, but perhaps her help would not be needed after all. "Kili looked after me so that Thorin could continue the dance. And didn't the two of them make a fine looking pair? I thought they danced divinely." That last part she said a bit louder, so that her brother and Marigold, who had just returned to the table as well, might hear her.

"I assure you that it was all King Thorin's doing," the hobbit lass responded to the princess' compliment, yet when her partner cleared his throat as a reminder, she quickly corrected herself. "I…I mean Thorin. He was the one doing all the work, I merely followed his lead."

"And you did so divinely," the king under the mountain replied, borrowing his sister's descriptive word. He returned Marigold to her chair, gallantly kissing the back of her hand as he did, causing her to blush and look away.

Dis and Bilbo exchanged knowing looks, each one plotting and planning silently to themselves. Oh, what fun this would turn out to be.

.

.

While all of this had been going on, Flinn and Frodo had slipped out of their seats, crawled under the table and down off the dais - all under the watchful eye of Primula, of course. They stood at the edge of the dance floor and clapped their hands, stomped their feet, and swung arm in arm around in circles along with the music, enjoying themselves immensely. Flinn had been keeping an eye out for his other playmates, Bram, Tam and Tae, eager to show them his new friend, Frodo. When he at last spotted them, over by the dessert table, he pulled the little hobbit along, quickly making introductions. They talked and sampled the treats for a while, until Ilin called her brood back to their table, telling them they had had plenty of sweets, and leaving Flinn and Frodo on their own once more. Taking the sticky buns they had pilfered over to the dais, they sat on the steps and watched the dancing some more, licking their fingers clean to get every last bit of sugar.

"Do you have a brother?" Flinn suddenly asked his hobbit friend. There was always a chance he had an older one, who had stayed behind in the Shire.

"No," Frodo answered. "Do you?"

"No," Flinn replied sadly. He looked around, seeing Dwalin and Balin talking, as well as Bofur and Bombur laughing and having a good time. "But it seems like everyone else has one…or even two," he added when he spied Dori, Ori and Nori, over by the beverage table.

"My mam said that I might get one someday…but so far, nothing," Frodo lamented.

"That is what my adad said too," Flinn nodded, not having been satisfied with his response. "But I want one now!"

"I know," Frodo sighed, resting his elbows on his knees and propping his chin on his hands. "Me too."

Suddenly Flinn's eyes got huge and he turned to Frodo with a big smile.

"I could be your brother…and you could be mine!" he cried, acting as if he had just come up with the most brilliant idea.

"How…we don't have the same mam and pop," the little hobbit pointed out.

"We could be…sword brothers! Just like my adad talked about," Flinn suggested.

"How do we do that?" Frodo asked, sitting up as the idea began to grow on him.

"I don't know…but I think we would need a sword," the little dwarrow determined. "I am not allowed to touch my adad's weapons, so we can't use his. And Uncle Thorin would skin me alive if I even looked cross-eyed at his sword."

"My cousin Bilbo has a sword…a pretty one that glows blue!" Frodo piped up. "Maybe we could use his to be sword brothers?"

Both Flinn and Frodo turned, their eager little eyes falling upon the elvish blade of Sting, hanging at Bilbo's side. They spent the next few moments with their heads together…plotting.

.

.

Fili and Seir shared the next new dances, spinning and laughing with the lively music until they were both winded and red in the face. Kili had been cornered at last by three dwarrowdams, each one gaining a promise from him for a turn on the dance floor, much to his chagrin. Dwalin, still a bit shaken by Bergie's forward declaration, spent most of the evening with his brother, Balin. Yet he could not stop his eyes from seeking her out, watching as she fluttered around the room, conversing easily and generally enjoying herself.

Thorin, on the other hand, took up his seat at the head of the table and stayed there, declining every invitation to dance, and only making polite conversation with the brave few who dared approach the sour looking monarch. His dance with Marigold - or Mari, as she had insisted - had disturbed him more than he cared to admit. While it had thrilled him to have been pushed into her arms, he quickly realized the dangers as well. He felt like dry tinder, and she the spark that could sent him ablaze. And every time she had taken his hand, or allowed him to touch her, he had felt like he was being struck by a bolt of lightning, setting his senses tingling as a pleasing warmth spread over him.

It has been highly enjoyable…but now as he sat and contemplated the ramifications of this, it caused his brow to furrow and his mood to darken. It wasn't so much that she was a hobbit, and not a dwarrowdam…that had hardly crossed his mind. It was the issue of their ages! She was what, in her mid-thirties? A mere child in dwarf terms, though apparently of age for a hobbit. Yet what about him…he was two-hundred and five, for Mahal's sake! He had what…forty to fifty good years left before he began to feel his age? What then? Would a young lass such as she wish to coddle and care for him as his hair turned white and his body began to slowly betray him? Why had his maker chose to stir such a longing within him at this late date? It was madness… _pure madness!_

He let his eyes drift over to where the Brandybuck lass sat, visiting and talking with Tilda and Bain, all three of them acting as if they had known each other for years. She was delightfully friendly, and so very easy to converse with, though Thorin had given himself very few chances to do so. She deserved a young lad her own age, someone she had more in common with. His sights landed on Kili, his nephew twirling a dam across the dance floor without a care in the world. He would be very well suited for Mari. They were both young, of similar temperaments, and apparently they could both shoot a bow.

And yet, the idea of them together awoke such a fury within Thorin that it frightened him. He had felt this feeling once before…ten years ago when he had laid his eyes upon the gold of Erebor. Was he now to suffer through the malady a second time? To trade one form of gold for another? It made him sick at heart to think of such a thing, he had lived through the curse once, he might not survive it a second time.

No…it was better to simply ignore her, to keep her at a distance until she left for home after the first harvest. He was a dwarf king of Erebor, who needed to concentrate on his people! While she was a pretty little hobbit from the Shire, only here on loan for a season of planting. They were from two different worlds, two different races…yet, deep down, Thorin knew they were of one heart.

* * *

 **Sooooo, did the dance meet with your approval after all the build up and waiting?**

 **What do you think of Bergie's declaration of intent on Dwalin's person? Should he run...or jump her bones? ha ha.**

 **Dis and Bilbo are now in cahoots. Watch out Thorin!**

 **What are Flinn and Frodo up to? Will they get into trouble...or just be adorably cute?**

 **Face it , Thorin...you are sunk. Just go down with the ship already.**

 **ONE more party chapter and then...and then...?**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews**

 **nursenan:** Thorin should know better by now than to mess with Dwalin. ha ha. And I too was happy to have Bilbo and Gandalf back under the same roof as the dwarves. They make a good team. ha ha. So how did you like the dance?

 **Mjean: One:** I agree, but thankfully, all my OCs are somehow writing themselves. As for the other characters, I love them just the way they were portrayed so that is not hard to keep going. **Two:** You are most welcome. Those are NOT my cup of tea. And of course Thorin has feelings, it just took him ten years of being king and not having to worry about everyone and every little thing to simmer down and show them. **Three:** Ummm, sorry, you lost me a bit...'very public...getting down to business...population of Erebor'? Can you translate that please...ha ha. **Four:** Three chapters of party...then Fili and Sier get to go to a different party. hee hee.

 **Guest:** We all knew the kinder, gentler Thorin was in there, deep down. Deep, deep...deeeeeep down. ha ha. I enjoy seeing him joke around with Bard. Glad you like me tossing in some Hobbit lovin' . Just not enough dwarf girls to go around. And Thorin does NOT want a Bina! Ale for everyone...and a double helping for Kili since he is getting the short end of the stick here. Love that cutie pie. ha ha.


	36. Chapter 36

**Durin's Day Party...Part 3**

 **.**

 **Congratulations to _Thoronsul Belegmegil_ for being my 800th reviewer!**

 **.**

 *** There is an important message at the end of this chapter - please take a moment to read it. Thank you***

 **.**

 **Chapter 36**

 **~X~**

* * *

"Cousin Bilbo?" came a small voice off to the hobbit's right, causing him to take his eyes off of the dancing, and look down.

"Hello, Frodo…and Flinn," he greeted the two adorable lads before him. They looked oddly sullen, worried even, setting Bilbo a bit on edge. "What can I do for you?"

Flinn and Frodo exchanged supportive glances, both having decided that the best way to approach this was simply to ask politely. They had briefly considered _borrowing_ the blade without permission, but wisely decided against such trickery. Neither lad wished to get in trouble, even if this appeared to be the only way to become sword brothers.

"We were wondering…" the little hobbit continued, shuffling his bare feet as he worked up the courage to ask his question. "…wondering if you might loan us your sword, Sting, for a little bit? Please?"

"Loan you Sting?" Bilbo sat up straight, concern showing on his usually happy face. "What on earth for?"

"Not to stab anything!" Flinn quickly assured him, remembering all the warnings his adad and Uncle Dwalin had given him during weapons training. "We just want to hold it for a moment…so that…that me and Frodo can become sword brothers."

"Sword brothers?" this was a bit confusing for Bilbo.

"Yes, you see, Flinn does not have any brothers," Frodo explained. "And I don't have any brothers either. But we both want one."

"So we thought if you loaned us your sword…that maybe he and I could become sword brothers together." Flinn finished, giving Bilbo his most pleading puppy-dog look, one that could rival even Kili's.

"I see," the older hobbit nodded, sitting back as he contemplated the lads' request. He could tell they were in earnest, and he hated to deny them such a boon. "Might I inquire as to why you asked me, and not your father or your uncle, Flinn?"

"I am not allowed to touch Adad's swords, and…well, as much as I love him…sometimes Uncle Thorin can be scary," he replied, lowering his voice to a whisper as he said the last part.

This admission caused Bilbo to chuckle to himself, thinking back on all the times when he thought Thorin wanted to leave him behind, feed him to trolls, or even toss him off the battlement. Yes, indeed…Thorin Oakenshield _could_ be mighty scary when he wanted to be.

"I see your point, Flinn," Bilbo nodded. "So it would appear that Sting is required to perform the honors in this case." He had almost left his weapon behind in his room, yet Gandalf had insisted that it would be seen as ceremonial, and not worn for protection, and insisted he strap it on. Now he was glad he had. Yet, as he looked around, seeing far too many prying eyes, and motherly ones to boot, he knew that this was not the place for such a ceremony. Standing up, he turned to Primula and Drogo, who had been sitting far enough away not to have heard what their son and the little dwarrow had been talking about. "Drogo, Prim," Bilbo began, getting their attention. "I am going to step out for a few moments and get some air. The lads would like to come with me, if it is alright with you?"

"Perfectly fine with us," Drogo nodded. "I was hoping to share a dance with my wife, and this will provide an excellent opportunity."

And so, with permission granted, Bilbo jerked his head towards a side door, indicating that the two eager youths should follow. Once in the hallway, the older hobbit looked around, and while he had spent a little time in Erebor on his last visit, things had changed considerably since then, leaving him unsure as to where there might be a good place for privacy.

"Let's go…in here," he suggested picking the nearest doorway at random. However, much to his surprise, and the lad's amazement, they found themselves in Thorin's throne room!

"Are we allowed to be in here?" Frodo whispered to Flinn. When the little dwarrow just shrugged his shoulders, he let it drop, figuring that his cousin Bilbo knew best.

"Well, now," the older hobbit said, letting out a long breath of air as he considered turning around and finding another location altogether. Yet, what better place could there be to hold such an auspicious ceremony as this, he thought to himself. And what could Thorin do…banish him? He had already tried _that_ once before, and see where it had got him. "Shall we begin?"

The two lads nodded enthusiastically, eager to officially become brothers.

"What do we do?" Flinn asked, looking up at Bilbo with great anticipation.

"You…well…" here he stalled. He had no idea if there even was a ceremonial standard for such a thing. He could fake it, he was certain, for how would the two younglings know? But still, he didn't wish to make a mockery of it either. "Well, the way you become sword brothers is to…to…"

"First, you both kneel," came a stern voice from behind them, causing all three to whirl around with wide eyes.

"Thorin!" Bilbo almost squeaked, looking like the cat that had just killed the prize chicken.

"If you truly wish to become sword brothers, you will be needing your king's blessing," the dwarrow continued as he stepped closer, reaching out to gently cup his youngest nephew's chin. "Of which you have."

"But…I don't have a king," Frodo lamented, looking quite forlorn.

"Will a wizard do in a pinch?" came another voice from the doorway.

"Ahhh, Gandlaf," Thorin nodded, motioning for him to enter and join them. "I believe that after a king, a wizard is the next best thing in this instance."

"Yaayyyy!" Flinn cried, clapping his hands and jumping up and down.

"Now that all the participants are in place…shall we begin?" the king under the mountain suggested, giving Bilbo a wink before he straightened and drew his sword in one swift motion. "Flinn, son of Fili, prince of Erebor…take a knee." At this the little dwarrow sank to one knee and placed his fist over his heart, just as he had seen his father do before Thorin on several occasions. "Frodo, son of Drogo, hobbit of the Shire…also kneel." All watched as he followed suit, copying his friend down to the last detail. "Bilbo, please place your sword, Sting, across both their knees," the king instructed, pointing at the small blade hanging at his side.

With a nod of agreement, the hobbit did as he was told, very grateful to both of his friend for helping to make the two lads' wish come true. Pulling it out with as much of a flourish as he could muster, he gently laid it across their legs, balancing it on the very edge as they stared down at it in wonder.

"Don't either of you touch that," Bilbo warned, aiming his finger at the two, watching as they both nodded in silent agreement - though it was more than obvious that their eyes gleamed with the secret desire to do so.

"Now, Flinn, do you hereby take on the solemn duty of naming Frodo Baggins of the Shire, as your sword brother?" Thorin began in a loud and authoritative voice. "Will you protect him, stand by him, and be his friend until the end of your days?" When Flinn only nodded his head up and down, Thorin leaned in and whispered, "You must say 'I do hereby swear'."

"I do hereby swear!" Flinn almost yelled, eager to get it right.

Then Gandalf stepped forward and drew his own sword, Glamdring, repeating the words that Thorin had just spoken.

"And you, Frodo of the Shire, do you take on the solemn duty of naming Flinn, prince of Erebor, as your sword brother? Will you protect him, stand by him, and be his friend until the end of your days?"

"I do hereby swear!" came Frodo's equally enthusiastic reply.

"Then by the powers conferred upon me, as the king of Erebor," Thorin stated.

"And with my blessing, as a member of the White Council and wizard of Arda," Gandalf added.

"We do officially name thee, sword brothers." Here Thorin stepped forward and tapped the flat side of Orchrist on each of their shoulders, followed then by Gandalf using Glamdring. "Bilbo, you may now remove your sword."

The stout hobbit quickly did so, quite eager to get anything sharp or dangerous out of the reach of the two lads. Lest they accidently cut themselves and both their mothers give him a stern dressing down for it.

"Rise, Flinn and Frodo…brothers now in all but blood," Thorin commanded, watching as they both did so, their smiles so wide they might have split their faces.

"We are brothers now!" Flinn told Frodo, turning to embrace his new sibling, the two of them jumping up and down, happy as larks.

While the dwarfling and the hobbit continued to celebrate, Thorin, Gandalf, and Bilbo, stepped away to speak privately. The king gave his hobbit friend a pointed look, accompanied by a raised eyebrow.

"Thought you could sneak away and do this all by yourself, did you?" he asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"Well…how was I to know there was so much pomp and circumstance involved?" the hobbit shrugged. "I guess it was good that you came along when you did…otherwise I would have made a real mess of things. I had no idea there were actual words, and all that ceremony stuff with the swords…yes, I would have botched it up quite royally."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, my dear hobbit," Gandalf told him in a reassuring tone. "I am sure you would have done just fine. After all, Thorin here was certainly flying by the seat of his pants."

"What?" Bilbo asked, looking at Thorin for confirmation. "You mean you…you made all that up?"

"Not too bad for off the cuff, wouldn't you say?" he chuckled. "Maybe I am getting the hang of this king thing after all."

"Remind me never to play cards with you," Bilbo grinned, causing Thorin to roar with laughter. "You either, you wily old wizard!"

.

.

Thorin, Bilbo, and Gandalf slipped back inside the banquet hall, doing their best to act as if nothing had happened. Yet one look at the madly grinning lads told another story. Thankfully, everyone was too busy to notice, and no one appeared the wiser.

Dis was quietly speaking with Marigold and Bergie, while Kili, Bofur and Nori were busy trying to see just how many mugs of ale it took to get a few of the male hobbits fall-down drunk. Apparently, in Hamfast Gamgee's case…six. While the rest of the Shire folk seemed to be matching the dwarves drink for drink.

Fili fulfilled his promise and danced with Tilda…twice. While Bain took Sier for a turn around the dance floor, the two of them laughing happily the entire time. Kili had kept an eye on his brother during this, between his own mugs of ale, making sure that no signs of uncontrolled jealousy reared its ugly head. When he saw none, his nadad acting as if he were perfectly content to see the two dancing, the dark haired prince returned to his drinking.

Not long after, Gandalf captured everyone's attention when he stood in the middle of the room, his gnarled staff raised high as he put on a remarkable display of lights and wizardry. Flinn and Frodo stood in amazement and wonder, as shapes and colors appeared out of nowhere, whizzing around the room and encircling many of the guests amid a chorus of ooos and ahhhs. There were stars, rainbows, soaring eagles, and a myriad of butterflies, all dancing around in an extraordinary exhibition of Gandalf's skills and imagination. He ended the show with a loud explosion of sparks, each one morphing into a rainfall of gold and diamonds, causing everyone to roar with appreciation, clapping until their hands stung from the effort.

"Do it again! Do it again, Mister Gandalf!" Flinn cried, running up to the aged wizard and tugging on his long robe in a pleading fashion.

"Perhaps another time, my little princeling," he laughed, reaching down to tussle his blond hair. "I can't reveal _all_ my secrets at once, or your Uncle Thorin will grow bored with me, and ask me to leave the mountain."

"No he won't!" Flinn insisted, his look of pure admiration telling everyone that the little dwarfling thought Gandalf was the most exciting person alive…next to his father, of course.

"Still, I will keep a few tricks up my sleeve, just in case," the wizard laughed, exiting the floor and returning to his seat, much to the disappointment of the two lads.

"They stare at you the same way I did when I was their age, you know," Bilbo told his oldest and dearest friend, as he sat down beside him.

"And am I still able to impress you, Bilbo Baggins?" Gandalf laughed, accepting a pinch of Old Toby from the hobbit's smoking pouch, as he lit his own pipe.

"More and more every year," he assured him with a wide grin.

.

.

Not long after this, Thorin and Bard joined the hobbit and wizard, the four comrades laughing and talking about old times. It was then that Flinn and Frodo came running up, the little dwarfling excited to introduce Bard to his new friend.

"Hello, young Flinn," the king of Dale greeted him, leaning forward in his chair as he smiled down at the lad. "And who might this be?"

"This is Frodo, he is my sword brother!" the tiny dwarrow announced with pride.

"Your sword brother, you say?" This notion seemed to please the tall man. "And have you two seen much action in battle?"

"No, not yet," Flinn said, matter of factly, as giving the idea a great deal of thought. "But we will be ready when the time comes."

"What?" Frodo asked, looking up at Flinn with wide eyes. "I thought we only had to hold a sword to become brothers…no one said we would ever have to use one!"

"Don't worry," Flinn assured his frightened friend. "My adad has been teaching me how to fight, I will protect you."

"And from what I have seen, young Flinn, your father's skills are unmatched, thus you could not ask for a better teacher," Bard complimented, making Flinn's chest stick out with pride.

"Did you see my crown?" he asked, a beaming smile on his lips as he pointed to his head. "My adad made it for me! He made my ama one too…but I think mine is better."

"He did a fabulous job…on both," Bard laughed, being diplomatic. "I wore my crown tonight as well, just for you, Flinn." He then gestured at his own, causing the little dwarrow to inspect it carefully.

"It is really shiny!" he told him. "It reminds me of Uncle Thorin's."

"There might be a reason for that," Bard replied. "You see, it was discovered in the vaults of the city, buried under years of rubble, and is the very one worn by Girion, the last king of Dale. And if I remember my history correctly, it too was crafted by dwarf hands, and gifted to one of the kings who had ruled before him."

"Aye," Thorin nodded, pleased by Bard's knowledge. "Nain the second, if memory serves me. He was a master at metal work, and very handy at the forge, or so I have been told. One of your ancestors saved Nain's life, defending him in battle at great personal injury to himself. As a gesture of gratitude the current king under the mountain crafted the crown himself, presenting it to him upon his recovery."

"I am now even more honored to wear it, knowing it's history." Bard said with a respectful nod to the dwarf king. He then looked back at Flinn and Frodo. "May you enjoy your royal symbol for many, many years to come, Flinn. As well as your friendship with Frodo, for I have come to learn that a hobbit is a very handy comrade to have. Treasure this bond."

"I will," Flinn assured him, not fully understanding the wisdom and meaning the king of Dale wished to impart. Yet with a wide smile, he grabbed Frodo by the hand and scurried off, the two of them more than likely heading back to the dessert table.

"You are very fortunate, Thorin Oakenshield," Bard said once the youngsters were gone. "Children are truly a gift, and to see your mountain blessed with the likes of Flinn," he then looked over at Bilbo, "As well as Frodo. It would appear that I envy you both. My children are growing up so quickly, and it breaks my heart to think that I will never again see them as children."

"Ahhh, but do you not have your own grandson just about Flinn's age, through your eldest, Sigrid?" Gandalf inquired. "That indeed is something to rejoice over."

"Yes…yes it is," Bard nodded, pride returning to his eyes. "Though I have not seen the lad since he was a babe in arms, what with my daughter now living so far away in Rohan."

"Well, I predict that one day young Théoden will play his part in great and song-worthy deeds," Gandalf said, his tone leaving one to conclude that his words were more than mere speculation - yet no one dared to question him on this.

.

.

As the dancing began to wind down, the songs and storytelling quickly began, with Bofur and Nori, both now heavily into their cups, taking the lead. Thorin had just poured himself another glass of wine, and turned to offer some to Dwalin, when he saw his friend's eyes widen suddenly. Following his gaze, he quickly noted the reason, as Bergie stepped up onto one of the far tables, her fury little hobbit feet tapping out a beat as the musicians did their best to keep up. She began to sing a lively song, one that made the crowds roar with laughter and clap along, her lovely voice, and comedic expressions, luring everyone in.

"Not a shy one, is she?" Thorin stated, a wide grin on his face as he watched his friend closely.

"You have no idea," Dwalin muttered, unable to take his eyes off of her.

It was then that the older hobbit lass reached down and dragged her pretty little niece up beside her, urging her to join in the song. Marigold protested for a moment or two, but at last gave in to her aunt's pleading, her bell-like voice melded perfectly in a very pleasing duet. Thorin was once again drawn to her like a moth to a flame, finding her outgoing spirit and fun-loving attitude rather addicting. A lass such as she would never be boring, never leave him wanting for more, and he found he craved such a fire in his life. Oh, she was indeed a jewel.

When the song ended, the two lasses gave a flamboyant bow, causing the whole room to erupt in applause and calls for more. Yet, much like Gandalf, the hobbits chose to step down and leave the audience wanting more.

As the grinning aunt and niece made their way back to the high table, they were greeted with compliments and much fanfare, leaving them both blushing slightly.

"That was quite a show," Dis told them, smiling in approval of the two lasses. "The dwarves of Erebor will be talking about you two for weeks to come."

"As long as the talk is good," Bergie laughed, dabbing her glistening neck and décolletage with a dinner napkin. "I do hope we did not make a spectacle of ourselves and embarrass anyone, but I just could not help myself. I have not had such a wonderful evening in…well, I can't remember when!"

"I think it is safe to say that everyone, from old to young, enjoyed your performance," Fili laughed, he and Sier just arriving back at the tables after enjoying a lighthearted dance.

"Speaking of the young," Sier commented, looking around the area and not seeing any sign of her son. "Has anyone seen Flinn and Frodo?"

Her query was met with several smiles and nodding heads, as Kili stepped forward and lifted the floor-length table cloth to reveal the two lads lying in a little dogpile, sound asleep…a half-eaten plate of pilfered sticky-buns resting beside them.

Drogo and Primula grinned at the sight they made, both extremely pleased their hobbit lad had made such an excellent friend so quickly.

"I think it is time we head off and tuck Frodo in for the night," the hobbit mother said, doing her best not to yawn herself. "It has been a very long journey, and while we hate to leave a party such as this, I fear we must."

"Let me grab Flinn and I will join you," Dis spoke up, seeing that Sier was about to suggest the same thing. And while she wanted nothing more than to see her son and his lovely bride locked away in their chambers…it was still very early by dwarf standards, and having the crown prince and princess leaving so soon would not sit well with Thorin.

"Are you sure, Amad?" Fili asked, grateful for the offer, yet not wishing to foist his responsibilities off on her. "Do you think it is wise to be carrying a dwarfling with your twisted ankle?"

"Then allow me to ferry the lad for you," Bilbo spoke up, coming to Dis' rescue. "I think it is time that I turn in as well, and this way I will get an escort back to my chambers, for I fear this mountain has changed greatly since my last visit."

"There, see? Problem solved," Dis smiled, grateful to the older hobbit for his quick thinking.

"All right, if you insist," Fili nodded with a chuckle, lifting his sleeping son and giving him a kiss on his forehead, before passing him to the waiting arms of Bilbo.

The hobbit smiled warmly as the little dwarrow snuggled into his embrace, the adorable Flinn already having stolen Bilbo's heart. After a round of farewells, the little group headed off to their respective chambers, with both lads never waking once.

.

.

The night continued on, with more dancing, more songs, and lots more drinking. Kili had pulled Sier out onto the dance floor, claiming that it was simply not a Durin's Day celebration without having shared at least one dance with the best looking prince in Erebor.

"But I have already danced several times with Fili," Sier argued, trying to keep a straight face as she spoke.

"Oh, such a cruel sister you are," Kili pouted. "Yet if I recall, not long ago you called me kind _and_ handsome. Has your opinion changed so drastically in such a short period of time?"

"Nay," Sier laughed, enjoying the sibling-like banter they were sharing. "I stand by my words, and any dwarrowdam would be most fortunate to catch your attention, Kili."

"Like my brother has captured yours?" he probed, having long begun to suspect that more than simple admiration was shared between them. When she blushed and looked away, he knew he had hit the mark. "It is nothing to be ashamed of…you _are_ married after all," he pointed out. "Kind of handy if you ask me."

"Does it show…I mean, does _everyone_ know?" she was not sure if she should be mortified or pleased that her emotions were so much on display.

"Only to those who know and care about you," he gave a contemplative hum. "So…I guess that means everyone!" This got her to laugh and he smiled proudly at the results of his efforts. "But seriously…if you love Fili, you should tell him. I would hazard a guess that he already suspects, but my nadad can be rather dense at times."

"Not the keen and observant type, like you?" Sier chuckled.

"Exactly! See, we understand each other, you and I," Kili nodded smugly.

"But…but what if he does not feel the same way?" Sier's smile faded and she looked down at their feet, as the two slowed in their steps. "What if…if I am not his _one_ …and he never grows to care for me in that way?"

"Sier," Kili said in a low voice, tipping her chin up so that she was looking at him once more. "Trust Fili. Trust your heart. And don't give in to foolish fears. Be brave and take a leap, and even if you fall…well, just enjoy the sensation while it lasts."

"Until I hit the ground with a sickening thud?" she questioned, raising her eyebrow skeptically.

"Not the best analogy, was it?" he surmised, flinching as the sound of his words reached his own ears. "Still, you take my meaning. It is better to try and fail…than to live with doubt and regret."

The last part Kili had said with a hint of sorrow, leaving Sier to wonder if he spoke from experience. When she cocked her head to one side and eyed him questioningly, he gave an embarrassed shrug and elaborated.

"I…I met someone, once," he revealed, not daring to look her in the eye as he spoke. "The meeting was brief, and not what you would call amiable…but, there was _something_ about her. Still, neither of us pursued it, and we soon parted, never seeing each other again." He was quiet for a moment, the two of them almost now standing still in the middle of the dancers, no one giving note to their odd behavior. Then, in a flash, the smile returned to his face and he was back to his usually jovial self. "Oh, don't mind me. I am far too content being a bachelor anyway to think of marrying. No, that was Fili's dream, not mine. Besides, if I were to wed, think of all the brokenhearted dams I would leave crying in their ale!"

"Yes, a tragedy to the highest degree," Sier laughed, yet filing away this story for later consideration. "So…so you think I should leap, do you?"

"Exactly!" he nodded, getting a mischievous look in his eyes. "And don't tiptoe around with it either, throw yourself in with both feet. Leave no question in his mind, and then see how he responds. And with as well as I know my brother…I don't think you will be disappointed."

"Thank you, Kili," she nodded, mulling over his advice. "I just might do that."

"That's the spirit, sister dear," he then leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Now, if you will excuse me, I see a lovely dwarrowdam sitting all alone in a corner, just waiting for a handsome prince such as I to come to her rescue."

"Then fly to her aid, fair prince," Sier laughed, bowing at the waist and making a sweeping motion with her hand. "I send you off with my blessing."

Yet even after Kili had bounded off, his words continued to ring in her ears. _Throw yourself in with both feet…leave no question in his mind._ Did she have enough courage to do so? Or would she lose her nerve at the last minute and make a mess of it all? Well…there was only one way to find out!

.

.

A little bit later, Fili was standing on the sidelines, sipping at a mug of ale, when he felt someone sidle up beside him, linking their arm with his. He looked over to see Princess Tilda grinning down at him - her having grown to at least a half a foot taller than he over the years.

"It has been a wonderful evening," she told him, looking around the room in appreciation. "And your mood seems to be greatly enhanced over last year…or the year before that."

"Hobbits in the mountain tend to liven things up," he laughed, noticing that at least five of them were currently passed out at their seats, courtesy of Bofur and Nori.

"True," Tilda nodded. "However, I am putting my money on the presence of Sier and Flinn, as the true reason for your improved state." She then gave him a look of sympathy. "It broke my heart to see you looking so sad the past few years…and now I know why. I am glad she is back, and nothing warms my heart more that to see the two of you so deeply in love."

"It…it does?" Fili asked, staring up at her in shock.

"Of course," she told him with a gentle nudge. "You have to know, that even if it was my sister who had hoped to catch your eye, it never stopped me from loving you as well."

Fili's eyes grew wide, and he began to choke on the ale he had just taken a swallow of.

"Tilda…I…I am far too old for you," he began, thinking of any reason to let the lass down easy. "And…and I am married now."

"Like a _brother_ , Fili. I love you like a brother," she laughed merrily, finding his fluster amusing. "And I feel the same way for Kili. All of your company has meant so much to my family, ever since the day my father smuggled you into Lake Town in those barrels filled with fish."

"Don't remind me," Fili chuckled, knowing that next to apples, raw fish was the second most repugnant odor to him.

"Well, despite the means by which you appeared, you, Fili, son of Durin, will always be one of my dearest and most treasured friends," she leaned in and gave him a sisterly kiss in the cheek. "And I couldn't be happier for you and Sier. Truly."

"And…and you think it is blatantly obvious that we are…in love?" he asked, testing out this newfound thought.

"It is as plain as the nose on my face!" she laughed, watching as Fili's eyes automatically swept the room and landed on the lass in question. Sier was currently dancing with Dain, the wild and rough dwarrow spinning her around in wide and erratic circles. "And if I were you, I would march right over there and cut in, saving her from being used as a broom to sweep the floor by that overstuffed king of the Iron Hills."

"Dain is not as bad as all that," Fili chuckled, though he had to admit that Sier did appear rather winded.

" _You_ have not had to dance with him!" Tilda scoffed, giving him a gentle nudge in the right direction. "Now go, my fine prince, and rescue your fair maiden from the horrors that is the Ironfoot. For that is truly what he has…two iron feet, and both of them are his left!"

Fili chose to take Tilda's advice, hearing her laughter fade behind him as he made his way to the dance floor. He gave his cousin a strong tap on the shoulder, causing him to halt mid-step and look at the young prince, raising an eyebrow in question.

"May I cut in?" he asked, his tone telling the red-bearded king that he would not take no for an answer.

"Aye, lad," Dain said with a rolling belly laugh, pulling Sier back to him as he handed her over to his blond cousin. "I fear the young dam has completely worn this old sod out anyway. She is all yours." And with a bow, he happily strutted away, heading right for the nearest keg.

"Are you all right?" Fili asked, as he slipped his arm around her waist and took her hand in his, the two of them gliding across the dancefloor in one fluid motion. "According to Tilda, you were in desperate need of rescuing."

"I think I was holding my own," she grinned. "Though the respite is very much appreciated. Thank you."

"Ever at your service, my lady," he nodded, before gently twirling her under his arm a few times, before bringing her back against his body, the sensation pleasing him greatly. He loved dancing with her – well, to be honest, he loved doing _anything_ with her – but having Sier in his arms just felt right. He looked into her eyes and did his best to decipher what she might be thinking. Was she by chance entertaining the same ideas as he? Was she feeling the same sense of completeness at being locked in each other's embrace?

"Would…would you like to go back to our chambers?" she asked suddenly, making Fili think that perhaps she _was_ reading his thoughts.

"Are you tired?" he inquired, worried he might have worn her out before they could have their all-important talk. "Has the celebration been too much for you?"

"No…I just think it is time to tell you what I…what I wanted to say," she told him, lowering her eyes as a pleasing blush kissed her skin.

"I see," he responded, doing his best to keep his voice low, and the sheer joy he was feeling from creeping into it. Looking around he made a mental note of where everyone was, betting that should they slip away, and no one would even notice they were gone. He had remained in attendance long enough to have fulfilled his duty as crown prince…now he had other responsibilities to see to. Those of himself…and his wife. "Come," he whispered, as he slowly led her over to a side door, doing his best to not appear suspicious, until they dashed through, laughing and giggling as they raced down the hallway like a couple of newlyweds.

And not one dwarrow they ran into dared to stop them.

* * *

 **Whooohoooo, on their way to 'talk'! Hope nothing happens on the way there!**

 **So, how did you like the sword brother ceremony?**

 **Kili and Sier's little talk and dance?**

 **How about Tilda's observations?**

 **Do you think Sier will take Kili's advice and 'leap'?**

 **Important announcement:** When I began writing this tale, I had only planned for Fili and Sier's love story - and to see how Fili would be as a daddy. But as I went along, Thorin and Dwalin just seemed to need romance too. And since I decided it would be with hobbits, I HAD to introduce them when Bilbo and the others arrived. I did my best to give them a good start and get you interested, but from here on out, I intend to follow my original story line and focus on Fili and Sier to the conclusion I always had in mind. (around chapter 43 - if my calculations are right, but I do get wordy, so you never know). Then, after I take a much needed break, I hope to come back and pick up where I left off, giving Thorin and Dwalin my full attention. I have so many wonderful ideas and situations for them to find themselves in that I can't wait to write it all down. But I have to write most of it before I can start posting at the pace I like. That is all.

Thanks for reading and I will see you all tomorrow for THE TALK!

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **kaia:** Oh, yes, there will be lots of laughs and other feelings as well. I hope you like them all. We are nearing the end! Thanks for your review.

 **nursenan:** There was a nice partner switch there during the dance, was there not? ha ha. Dis and Bilbo will prove to be very sneaky and manipulative...oh what fun! Fili is a gonner for sure, he is so smitten with his wife. Flinn and Frodo are so much fun to write!

 **enilorac44:** I KNOW...you would think with all the gold they have to count, they could do a little bit of math there! But I think that the issue is that Thorin already feels old - having lived several of her lifetimes already ...FIVE of them in fact. So he sees her as YOUNG, but does not realize they will end up old at the same time. ha ha. Yes, just yell MALES, and that should cover everyone. ha ha.


	37. Chapter 37

.

 **Ok, many of you noticed the little nod to the mysterious 'someone' in Kili's past, and while I will not say who that was, the question of 'what happened to Tauriel' is being asked. Well, in this universe, there were no orcs chasing the dwarves when they went down the river in the barrels. So Kili never got shot with the morgal arrow, and Tauriel and Legolas never followed them to Lake Town. So with no wound, Fili, Kili, Bofur and Oin all went with Thorin to the mountain. And Kili and Tauriel never had their 'moment' in Bard's house. So with the spiders and at the Mirkwood dungeons were the only times they interacted. When, or IF, she might come back into play remains to be seen...even by me. I just have no idea at the moment. But I have no objections to it either, my husband is a big Kili/Tauriel shipper, and he has some influence over me, hee hee.**

 **.**

 **Now...at long last...I give you the 'talk'.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 37**

 **~X~**

* * *

Fili felt they could not have arrived at their chambers fast enough, the prince barely taking a moment to nod at the guard placed at the bottom of the stairs that led to the royal chambers. Yet he knew they had one, possibly two, more obstacles to their desired privacy… _his mother and Flinn._

Opening the door and stepping inside, the anxious prince saw his amad just exiting Flinn's room, signaling to him with a finger at her lips that they should be quiet.

"I just got him settled," she explained, walking over to meet them. "I tried to convince him to let me get him into his sleeping clothes, but he insisted that only _you_ are allowed to see him undressed," Dis laughed, looking at Sier with a big smile and a shake of her head. "So he is lying on top of his covers, still in his coat, boots and crown - which he adamantly refused to remove!"

"We will make sure he is taken care of," Fili grinned, recalling just how proud his son was to receive the symbol of his royal status. He could only imagine that they would see him sporting it morning, noon and night for a good long while.

Dis chuckled and opened her mouth to say more, but suddenly stopped, her eyes drifting from her son to his wife, and then back again. The fact that Fili looked ready to explode, and Sier would not make eye contact with her, was leaving the intuitive mother thinking it would be best if she left.

"Well, I think I will head back to the party and see what your brother and uncle are up to," she stated, covering her slight laugh with a cough as she headed for the door. "Knowing them, no good at all."

"Just be sure to limp a little when you do," Fili suggested, following her to the door. "After all, you are supposed to have twisted your ankle, if you recall."

"Oh, you just stop," she huffed, exiting with a wide grin, giving her son a wink of encouragement. "Have a nice evening, you two."

"We will," he assured her, smiling as he slowly shut the door. _Or at least I certainly plan to,_ Fili thought to himself as he slid the bolt into place. He then rounded, ready to dive right into the long overdue conversation with his wife. Yet before he could even form a single word on his lips, he suddenly found them delightfully occupied…with a wondrous kiss from Sier!

She had approached him from behind, and the moment he had turned, she had him pressed against the door as her warm soft lips melding with his in the most tantalizing fashion. It was amazing, it was euphoric… _it was perfect!_ Fili let his hands inch their way up her sides, reaching her shoulders as he gently squeezed, pulling her in just a bit closer as he allowed himself to fully experience this bliss. He had never kissed a dam before…well, not like this. There had been that one lass back in Erid Luin before he had even reached maturity, but that had been on a dare from Kili, and it had felt _nothing_ like this. Also, the experience had been followed by a slap to his face, so it was not a memory he was rather fond of. Yet _this_ kiss…well, he would remember this one as the single most wonderful feeling he had ever experienced…thus far.

Unfortunately, just as he was settling into the kiss, Sier suddenly pulled back, stepping out of his hold and bringing her fingers up to cover her now slightly swollen lips. She looked shocked, yet he did not think she appeared repulsed…and Fili took that as a good sign.

"I…I am sorry," she mumbled, her other hand going to her head as if she could not believe what she had just done. _Why had she been foolish enough to listen to Kili?_ What must Fili now think of her? Still, he had not been the one to break the kiss…she had. Oh, she was so confused! "I probably should not have…I mean, I meant to talk to you first…but…"

Fili silenced her ramblings by reaching out and gently grabbing her by the arms, spinning her around as _he_ now pushed her up against the door. He pressed his body to hers, as his forehead came forward until they met, and the only thing between them was their heated stare.

"Shhhhh," he whispered, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath, allowing her to fill his senses. Oh, she smelled divine. "Don't speak another word. And for Mahal's sake, don't you dare say you are sorry for what you just did! For I have no intention of apologizing for this either!" And before she could even respond, his lips came down to cover hers once more, this time in a much more passionate fashion. His hands reaching up to tangle in her hair, feeling the soft silky tresses slip through his fingers, just as he had often dreamed about. Oh, how he loved the feel of her hair, and he swore from this day on, it would be his ultimate privilege to see to its care. Brushing it, braiding it…washing it as she bathed. It filled him with delight that Sier did not appear to be resisting his advances, in fact if anything, she seemed to be encouraging him onward. As if an unspoken agreement had been made between them, giving each the express permission to dig, search… _discover._ "Oh, Sier," Fili moaned, when their lips parted momentarily, allowing them a much needed breath. "Was…was this what you meant to tell me?"

"Some of it," she nodded, blushing as she averted her eyes.

Yet Fili would not allow it, and reached out to tip her chin up towards him again, locking their gaze.

"Well, then…I can assure you, that I desperately want to hear _more,"_ he told her in a low and sultry voice. "So very much more."

"You…you are not upset by…well, _this?"_ she questioned, looking hopeful.

"Upset?" Fili groaned, closing his eyes as if he were truly in some sort of pain. "By Durin's beard and ax, lass…why in Middle Earth would you think I would be upset?"

"Well…I didn't know," she told him with a look of confusion. "I mean, if I am not your _one_ …and you…you didn't _want_ me that way in return, I thought it might make you uncomfortable."

"Oh, I am uncomfortable all right," he told her, stepping back and bending over slightly, his hands resting on his knees as he took in a deep breath. "But I can't say that I am upset about it…not in the slightest."

"What?" she asked, staring at him with concern. "I…I don't understand."

"To be honest…neither do I," Fili admitted, straightening up as he ran his fingers through his hair, doing his best to regain his composure. The moment she had kissed him, strange things had begun to take place with his body. And while he desperately hoped it meant what he thought it did…he was left with an overwhelming sense of dread if it didn't. "I mean I have a pretty good idea…but I don't know _for sure."_

"Fili, you are not making any sense," Sier pleaded, her anxiety growing with every passing moment. "Are you happy that I kissed you…or not?"

Fili was instantly before her once more, his palms cupping her face as he stared into her eyes, doing all he could to convey his innermost thoughts to her.

"I am more than happy, beyond delighted!" he assured her. "I have been thinking…no, _dreaming_ …of something very similar to this for quite some time now. Yet, it took you, my sweet, darling wife, and the amazing courage you possess, to make it happen."

Sier grinned as she let her fingers reach up and brush against Fili's mustache braids, loving the way they swayed back and forth when he grinned. It made her laugh, marveling at how adorable they seemed to her.

"What is so funny?" Fili questioned, his curiosity rising to the fore.

"Nothing…it's just that…" she found herself blushing now, not wanting to tell him what she was thinking.

"Sier?" Fili prompted, tipping her chin up a bit so she was once again looking at him. "No more secrets, only truth between us. What is it?"

"Your mustache," she giggled, tapping at the little beads that hung at the ends. "I always wondered what it would feel like to be kissed by you…and now I know. I thought perhaps they would get in the way, or tickle. But they don't."

"Are you sure?" Fili grinned, his smile filled with wicked humor. "Perhaps you should test that theory again…just to be certain you are correct?"

"With great pleasure," Sier assured him, reaching up on her tiptoes as she wound her arms about his neck, giving herself over to the experiment. She would have to remember to thank Kili the next time she saw him, for his amazing advice. _Take a leap_ , he had said…well, she had, and Fili had caught her safely in his loving arms. With each new kiss, Sier was amazed at how much better it felt. While the first had been shocking, leaving her almost frantic for more, by this third kiss, there was no doubt left in her mind that Fili was the one that she was meant to be with for all time. He was her _one_ … _her only._

Suddenly, the kiss was broken, yet this time it was Fili who had pulled away, his face contorted in what could only be described as agony, sending Sier to his side in concern.

"Fili…what is wrong?" she demanded, even more confused as he gently brushed her consoling touch away. Yet when he looked up at her, she could tell it was not pain or disgust in his eyes…but confusion and a need for understanding.

"Do…do you trust me?" he asked out of the blue, his voice a bit strained.

"Trust you?" His question shocked her, for it was not what she had been expecting him to say at all. "Yes…of course I trust you. With my life."

"So, if I told you that I had to go somewhere, and do something…right now," he continued, never taking his eyes off of hers, "you would not think badly of me? You would not assume the worst, and lock me out of our chambers?"

"You're leaving?" this did not sit well with her at all.

"Just for a little bit, and only because I need to speak with someone… _desperately!"_ Fili insisted, another painful look crossing his face as he let out a deep moan. "But I would much rather stay here and kiss you again, and again…and again!"

"You would?" she asked, hopefully.

"Mahal, yes," Fili whispered, pulling her towards him. He enjoying how her body seemed to mold to his in the most pleasing fashion.

"And…and you will come right back?" she restated, just to be sure.

"As quickly as I possibly can," he nodded. "Hopefully with the answers I need, and then I promise, we _will_ continue this conversation as long, and as in-depth, as you would like. I swear it."

"And you liked that I kissed you?" Sier knew Fili had already assured her of this, but she just wanted to hear it one last time.

"No," he corrected. "I _loved_ that you kissed me! Absolutely loved it."

And when she stared up into his Durin blue eyes, she saw nothing but truth there. Fili did have feelings for her, and she reveled in the knowledge. Yet she could see the desperate need that lay hidden there as well, a need for something she did not understand, but trusted that it was of vital importance. She had said she trusted him with her life…she should do no less with her love as well.

"Then, I will let you go, and wait for you to return…no questions asked," she guaranteed, stepping back as if to allow him to depart.

"And you will be here when I get back, prepared to greet me with open arms?" he probed, so afraid to take his eyes off of her for fear that she would suddenly change her mind. "You will not let some wicked seed of doubt grow in that amazing mind of yours, thinking that I, in any way, object to what we both just did? As well as what I hope we might do…later?"

"None," she said with a shake of her head, a blush coming to her cheeks at his suggestive comment.

"Then I shall leave, for the sooner I go, the sooner I will return," he nodded, making his way to the door, though at a strangely stiffened pace, so unlike his normal fluid movements. Sier followed him, waiting as he unlocked the door and stepped out into the hall, resting her cheek against the wood in a forlorn manner. Yet before he could actually depart…Fili turned back and kissed her one last time, leaving Sier with a promise of what was to come upon his return. "I will be right back!" he growled, and then he turned, hurrying down the stairs, taking them several steps at a time.

"Hurry," Sier whispered, as she shut the door and locked it.

.

.

Fili cursed a blue streak, in Khuzdul, common speech, and even a little he knew in Sindarin, all the way down to the healing halls. Arriving, he burst through the door, startling the young lad on duty that night, as he barked his orders.

"Oin! Find me Oin and bring him here, NOW!" Fili told the now wide eyed healers assistant. The dwarrow scrambled to comply, but was halted by Fili's next words. "And Gandalf! Ask the wizard to come as well. Tell him it is urgent!" With a quick bow, the lad zipped through the door, as if the hounds of Mordor were on his heels.

Fili stalked around the small waiting chamber, feeling more and more agitated, as well as uncomfortable, until he gave up and headed into the adjoining room. Quickly he stripped off his tunic, breeches and boots, climbing up onto the table as he threw one of the light linen sheets over his lower half, feeling a bit more… _unconfined,_ as he waited anxiously.

He had to know….he simply had to! When Sier had kissed him, and he had kissed her back, something happened to him that he had not felt in almost five years. Granted the memory was hazy, the drugs he had been given had still been clouding his mind, but he would never forget the way his body had felt so alive… _so awake_. Well, it was happening again, and this time, he was pretty sure he had not been slipped any elixir or potion. He could think of nothing he had ate, drank, or done, that might cause his body to react this way… _except one_.

And that was what he needed confirmed. He needed to know, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he was not only _awake_ , but that it had not been brought on by any outside influences…other than Sier! And if the answer was yes, that he had indeed been called from stone by his _one_ , he had every intention of racing back to her arms, her kisses…and their marriage bed.

His tantalizing thoughts were interrupted by the sound of boots on the stone floor in the outside chamber, announcing Oin, and hopefully Gandalf's, arrival. And yet when the door opened, Fili was shocked to see not only the aged healer and wizard…but Thorin, Dwalin and Kili at their side as well!

"Are you unwell?" Thorin barked out, eyeing Fili up and down as if inspecting him for injury or illness. "Why do you require a healer?"

"As well as a wizard?" the grey cloaked figure inquired, a bit confused.

"And why are you naked?" came Kili's blunt, but obvious question.

"I…I…" Fili stammered, not wanting to speak his reasons aloud in front of so many others, especially these three. He let out a low groan, this time not from the discomfort he was feeling in his nether regions, but from embarrassment. They would never let him hear the end of this. "It is a… _private_ matter."

"Not as private as you might think," Dwalin stated, crossing his arms over his chest and nodding towards Fili's linen covered lower half. "If that mowdiewark you are sporting is any indication…I would hazard to say, you are _awake,_ lad."

Fili's face turned a deeper shade of red as he reached over, grabbing a nearby pillow and placing it over his lap. He had heard that term used before, but mostly in the back rooms of taverns, by less than couth men and dwarrow, and it made him uncomfortable to have it pointed out on him. Oh, how he wished his clothes were not all the way across the room on a chair by the wall.

"Fili?" Kili asked, his eyes growing wide as he searched his brother's expression for confirmation. "Are you… _awake_?"

"I…I think so," the crown prince nodded, not daring to meet anyone's eyes. "I mean, I _feel_ awake…I…I just need someone to tell me why."

"Why?" Gandalf scoffed, eyeing the dwarf prince as if he had lost his mind. "You have a lovely lass for a wife, a four year old son…and you feel the need to _ask why?"_

"There are…extenuating circumstances," Thorin said with a deep sigh, looking over at the confused Istari. And after receiving a nod of compliance from Fili, the king under the mountain related the entire sordid affair to Gandalf, leaving nothing out…no matter how mortifying. When Thorin was finished, the elderly wizard remained silent for a long while, bringing his hand up to stroke his beard, as if he were giving the matter a great deal of thought.

"I see. That is indeed a very strange and tragic tale, my young Fili," he spoke at last. "Though it would appear to me that you two have at least come to a happy conclusion, in that Sier has indeed awakened you, just as any dwarrow would be when confronted by their _one_."

"But couldn't it all still be from the potion I was given?" he pressed, his voice becoming desperate, wanting so much for Gandalf's words to be true.

"After almost five years?" the wizard snorted, shaking his head as if Fili was a blooming idiot. "How potent do you imagine that elixir to have been?"

"I don't know!" Fili wailed, feeling like he would die soon if someone didn't give him a firm and definitive response. Yet it would seem that Gandalf was not capable of delivering a straight answer either. "I don't know anything, it would appear. Not what I should be feeling, how I should act, or what to do about all _this._ I know nothing!"

"Well, _that_ is obvious!" came the voice of Dis, as she strode into the room, her face set in a look of resolve. Right on her heels was Ori and Nori, both appearing out of breath - most likely from trying to keep up with the determined princess.

"Amad?" Fili cried, reaching back and pulling the linen sheet more snugly around him, doing all he could to protect his dignity…which was now in serious jeopardy! "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Do you honestly think I do not have my own spies around this mountain?" she asked with a roll of her eyes, while Ori and Nori averted their gaze, shuffling their feet just a bit. "Those willing to tell me if you were ever seen down here in the healing halls, or seeking out Oin's attention!"

"I am not here to request any of the elixir or herbs," Fili assured her, looking a bit hurt that she thought so little of him.

"Glad to hear it!" she nodded, though the scowl on her face never faded. "But what you said was true…you know nothing at all about what to expect when finding your _one._ And I blame you, Thorin Oakenshield! This is all your fault!"

"Me?" the king shouted, shocked by her words. "I didn't do anything!"

"Obviously…and that is the issue," she huffed. "I trusted you to explain the facts of life to my lads, when they came of age. To tell them what they needed to know about finding their _one_ , and how to go about it."

"And I did!" Thorin objected, looking a bit red faced now himself. "I told them all I knew on the subject…I swear!"

"Ahhh, so now we get to the crux of it," Dis sighed, shaking her head forlornly. "Since apparently all you know on the subject can fit on the head of a pin! I sent a boy to a man's job…so to speak."

"I beg your pardon!" Thorin roared, not appreciating being referred to by human terms, or her insinuation that he was less than informed on any subject that might involve his nephews.

"Then care to explain to me why my son did not know that dreaming of a dam, especially of her on their wedding day, is one of the sure signs that he had found his one?" Dis challenged, watching as Thorin's look of indignation melted slightly.

"It is?" Thorin asked.

"It is?" Fili parroted, suddenly very interested in what his mother had to say.

"It is!" she affirmed. "It occurs quite often, though not in every case, and one that your own father experienced when courting me. He dreamed of our wedding day, of me in my gown, and later he also had visions of you…our first born."

"I…I have dreamed of Sier, carrying my child!" Fili gasped. "Of…of a second babe, a sibling for Flinn."

"You have?" Dis now looked as if she was about to burst into tears. "Another grandbaby?" She then let her gaze turn harsh, and slapped at Thorin's arm with the back of her hand. "See the mess you made! If he had only known, the last two months of those two tiptoeing around each other could have all been avoided."

"Again…how was I supposed to know?" Thorin argued.

"Did our father, Thrain, tell you nothing?" she challenged.

"NO!" he growled back, suddenly looking rather hurt by her thoughtless accusation. "He…he gave me the basics, exactly what I in turn told Fili and Kili, and he said he would go into more detail when I met my own _one_. But I never did…at least not in time for him."

Dis looked stricken, realizing that Thrain had died before he could perform his duty to his son, and pass along the secrets that every sire was supposed to share. Just the same as Flinn had died in battle before he too could do the same for their sons. She looked around at the faces of the other dwarves in the room, Nori and little Ori…had their father lived long enough to do the job for them? What about Bofur…or even Bifur? Smaug had wrecked so many lives, destroying or displacing entire families, never to be made whole again.

"I am sorry, Thorin," she told him, bowing her head in regret. "I…I should have realized."

"It is not your fault," her brother said with a sigh, as he stepped closer, placing his arm around her as he pulled her close. They had both endured much in their lifetime, but they still had each other, and Thorin loved his little sister dearly.

"It's not yours either, and I am sorry for saying so," she told him, hugging him back.

"So…" Fili broke in, hating to ruin this tender moment, but he was getting a bit cold from sitting there with no clothes on, and he would dearly love to get his questions answered so he could redress. "Does that mean that I am officially awake…and that it is all Sier's doing, not from that potion?"

"Fili," Gandalf spoke up. "I am indeed familiar with this elixir you speak of, and while I recall it being used in the past for some good, I have also heard of it being used for nefarious reasons as well. Yet none more so than what Thorin just described to me. This Bina is no lady, in fact, I would sooner call her a mangy warg for what she did to you and Sier. Thankfully, it would appear that you both have made the best of a rather perplexing situation. And I am more than happy to inform you that the potion you speak of only lasts for a few hours…a day at the most. So any feelings you might be having now, could in no way be from a single dose five years ago. And that is assuming you were given any of it in the first place."

"What?" this was a new thought to Fili…as well as the other wide eyed dwarves in the room.

"Well, if you are reacting this strongly to Sier now…I see no reason why you would not have done the same back then?" the wizard mused. "While I am not an expert on dwarf physiology, and all the different ways they might react towards their _one_ …I can recognize logic when it is staring me right in the face."

"You mean…there is a chance that I was never drugged at all…other than a sleeping draught?" Fili's breath was now coming out in short gasps. "That…that Sier was my _one_ all along? And that I awoke back then for the same reason I am now…because I…I love her?"

"Stranger things have happened," Gandalf shrugged. "Yet, I do not claim to be a physician, and I would advise you to consult with Oin on the question of your state of awkeness."

"Yes, lad," Oin nodded, stepping forward as he put on his most serious healer's face. "Let's have a look."

Fili shook his head vigorously, no longer needing anyone to confirm the state of his body…he knew without a doubt he had been awakened.

"No, I'm good," he told the older dwarrow, waving him off. "Now, I would like to get dressed please, and I refuse to do so with everyone in the room…especially her!" he hissed, pointing at Dis.

"Oh, for Mahal's sake, Fili," she sighed dramatically. "I am your mother, you have nothing I have not seen a million times before."

"Not lately!" he argued, once more turning bright red.

"But she is your ama, Fili," Kili broke in, doing his best not to laugh. "According to your son, she is allowed to see you naked."

This caused Fili to literally growl at his brother, baring his teeth in irritation.

"Fine!" Dis grumbled. "I am going, but you are all coming with me," she insisted, as she began to usher the other dwarrow out the door and into the waiting room beyond. "Besides, I think it is time I took matters into my own hands and saw that my boys, as well as the rest of you who are woefully uninformed, get a little tutoring on the subject!"

"What do you mean by that?" Kili asked, suddenly horrified. Their amad was not going to start telling them the facts of life… _was she?_

"Just what I said…it is time you heard the truth from someone…or someones, who know." Dis then turned to Ori and Nori, giving them her orders. "Go find Gloin and Bombur, and tell them they need to join us here, right away. And bring Bofur, Bifur, Dori and Balin as well. They might as well be filled in too. Tonight… _everyone_ gets an education!"

* * *

 **Well, kiddies...you waited too long, now Mama Bear is taking over and her cubs will get an education!**

 **Sooooo? How did you like the talk? The kissing? Did Sier leap well enough? Did Fili catch her satisfactorily?**

 **I know, I know, it wasn't enough - you ravenous wolves are never satisfied! ha ha. Just kidding, I love you all.**

 **Did everyone feel bad for Fili...so embarrassing. And Thorin...so sad, no daddy to tell HIM the facts of life, not all of them at least. Looks like he will benefit from this Sex Education class as well.**

 **More tomorrow!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Mjean:** Kili can really surprise us from time to time, and pull out the brain cells. ha ha. And yep, they headed off to talk. I hope they TALKED enough for you...for now, there will be deeper 'conversations' later, ha ha. I really WANT to write about Thorin and Dwalin, but I am the kind that can't write and post at the same time. I feel too pressured. I must write first, then post when I have most of it done, so I am confident that I know where I am going with it all. And I have a trip coming up, so I will be away from my computer for three weeks. So that is kind of a deterrent. Thanks for the kind words and the review.

 **Guest H:** Well...I gave you the talk...happy now? And there will be more talking to come, *wink wink* More Flinn and Frodo cuteness? Can you take more? This is hard core stuff I am dishing out, and you already said you were dying of cuteness overload. ha ha. Thanks!

 **nursenan:** Yep, never play strip poker with Thorin or Gandalf. *gives a shudder* NEVER with Gandalf. ha ha. With Thorin, I would sooo cheat! As for Flinn and Frodo being sword brothers...if I had planned to take this story into the war of the rings...it might have been an issue. I mean would Flinn have gone on the quest with him, being sword brothers and all? Thankfully I will not have to think about that. Too much muddle for my brain. Ummm, I think you misunderstood...Dis did not take Flinn to HER room, just took him back to his own and put him to bed...as you saw. But good enough for now. ha ha. And who would have thought that Kili could give such good advice...right? Tilda too. I still have that string..."here, kitty, kitty." Thanks for reading!


	38. Chapter 38

.

 **And now...**

 **"How to find your one for dummys"**

 **.**

 **Chapter 38**

 **~X~**

* * *

While Fili was finally allowed to dress in private, Ori and Nori returned with the others that Dis had requested. Most looked rather perplexed at being called away from the banquet hall, yet none complained, especially when they saw the stern and resolute look in their princess' face.

Gandalf, having done all he felt was required on his part, and not wishing to stick around for what Dis had implied would be the topic of conversation, politely excused himself and headed off to bed. Once everyone was seated in the waiting area, and Fili joined them, the Erebor princess began to speak.

"Gloin, Bombur," she said, addressing the only two males in the room who were currently married…besides Fili. "I have called you here tonight for a very important reason. It has come to my attention that many of the dwarrow in this mountain…in this very room in fact, are woefully uneducated about the process and nuances that transpire when dwarves meet their _one_."

There was a bit of murmuring from all in attendance at this, some nodding in agreement, while others huffed in embarrassment and indignation.

"I realize this is a sensitive subject, one that is normally confined between a father and his son," Dis continued. "But my children do not have a father…not any more. And while my brother, Thorin, has done an admirable job at standing in for my Flinn, there are things that even he does not know. Mostly because he was never told about such matters by his _own_ father before he died. But I think even he would now benefit from hearing this…about what happens when a dwarrow finds his _one_."

"What?" Thorin almost choked, looking up at his sister as if he couldn't believe she had just said such a thing. "Why would you say that?" Did she know? Had he been that obvious with Marigold?

"You are the king of Erebor," Dis explained, showing no outwards sign of being privy to his innermost feelings where the hobbit lass was concerned. "Would it not be in your best interest to have as much information possible about your subjects, in order to rule with wisdom and insight?"

Everyone in the room nodded, seeing her point. This caused Thorin to breathe a little easier. And while Dis' thinking was sound, it also allowed him to sit there and hear what was to be said, without anyone knowing the true reason he now wanted this information.

"So, Gloin, Bombur…would you please answer a few questions about how you found your _ones_ …and what it was like?" Dis asked.

"I…I…." the rotund Bombur began to sputter, his face turning the same shade as his red hair. "I mean…I am not sure…"

"This is not a topic I care to discuss in public!" Gloin groused, crossing his arms over his chest and staring at the princess with great irritation. "It is private!"

"I know," Dis acknowledged in a soothing voice. "And I would never dream of asking this, but if you do not share such things with my sons…who will? Would you have Fili suffer any more than he already has, not knowing if Sier is his one? And what about Kili? What if he meets a dwarrowdam tomorrow and lets her slip away because he does not know what signs to look for?" She next gestured to Ori, the sweet faced lad who looked very much like a scared rabbit at the moment. "What about him?" Dis then looked around at the rest. "Do _any_ of you know what to expect if you meet your one?"

There was a collective silence, where most looked to one another with halfhearted shrugs and perplexed stares. Only Oin and Bifur raised their hands…though not very high, and with little conviction. The rest, from Bofur to Dori shook their heads in shame.

"Will you now condemn them as well to ignorance, just to save your pride?" Dis pressed.

This reasoning pulled a low growl of irritation from Gloin, as well as a look of shame from Bombur.

"The lads already know the basics," Thorin spoke up, wishing to assist his sister in her endeavors. "We are not asking you to go into any intimate details. Just…well, the feelings, and what led you to conclude that Dena and Ilin were indeed your _ones_."

Fili nodded eagerly, looking from his older cousin, to his longtime friend with great expectation.

"You could use this opportunity as a practice run for when you must speak with Gimli," Dis offered, moving her gaze then to Bombur. "Or when the time comes for you to share this knowledge with Bram?"

Apparently, this suggestion did the trick, and the two reluctant dwarrow finally conceded.

"So…what do you want to know, lad?" Gloin huffed, sticking Fili with a pointed glare.

The crown prince was silent for a moment, his brow pursed in thought as he did his best to focus his mind and ask the right questions.

"When you and Dena first met…did you know she was your _one_ right away?" Fili finally got out.

"Well…I knew there was _something_ about her that was different from any other dam I had ever met," Gloin chuckled, his mood beginning to ease as he thought of his lovely wife.

"Same with me, I guess," Bombur nodded. "Though I did not dare to speak with her for at least a month after I first saw Ilin," he confessed, looking a bit embarrassed by this. "She was just too darn pretty, and I never thought she would be interested in me! She would bring flour from the mill where her father worked, back in Ered Luin, and each week I would try and bolster up the courage to say something…anything to her. But my mouth always felt like it was full of cotton and my head full of rocks. I had almost given up, thinking I was acting a fool, when one day…" he seemed to drift off, his mind suddenly lost in the past.

"And one day?" Dis prompted, not wishing to stall the line of information.

"Well…one day she walked in carrying a small sack in each arm, resting them on her hips like one does a babe," Bombur grinned. "She looked so right, so natural in that pose, and I knew then and there that she had to one day be carrying my own bairn in her arms…and no one else's. That was the day I struck up a conversation with her, and the rest is history."

"And you, Gloin…when did you first speak with Dena?" Fili asked, looking back over to his cousin.

"Well…a lot sooner than Bombur," he muttered, appearing a bit less eager to share his story. But the eagerness in Fili's eyes spurred him on. "Now…none of what I am about to say can leave this room, do you hear?" he growled, pointing his finger at all those around. When everyone nodded, he gave a sigh and continued. "I was on my way back from patrol in Ered Luin. It had been a hot and muggy day, and you all know how uncomfortable you can get in full armor and your leathers."

Again everyone bobbed their heads in understanding, having felt the same way themselves many times.

"Well, I came upon this little lake, and I just couldn't resist taking a quick dip before heading back to the barracks. I was just getting out, having only had time to slip on my breeches, when I heard a noise behind some bushes. Well, of course I assumed the worst, imagining it was an enemy trying to sneak up on me…so I attacked." Here his eyes lowered, though a little grin teased at his lips. "Apparently Dena had the same idea as me, and was right in the middle of getting undressed in order to take a dip. Well, one minute I was giving a war cry, and throwing my supposed enemy to the ground…and the next moment, I was face to face with a scantily clad lass that literally took my breath away."

"What happened?" Kili asked, leaning forward in his seat as he waited anxiously for the rest of the story.

"Well, lad…" Gloin sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I…I kissed her. Without even a how-do-you-do, I just hauled off and kissed her, square on the lips. I am not usually so bold, or at least I never saw myself as such, but there was something about skin on skin that just made me go…wild! It was like my body knew what my mind had yet to figure out, that she was my _one_! And in that single moment, I was _awake,_ and more than fully aware of it. It shames me a bit to think how far I might have gone, had she not pushed me off, breaking the kiss and shoving me into the dirt beside her. I was left breathless, speechless and with a sudden longing I had never felt before. I had every intention of apologizing, of begging her forgiveness, but she really did not give me much chance. First, she slapped my face, and then proceeded to ream me up one side and down the other, using language I had never heard even in the seediest of taverns. I just sat there, slack jawed and mortified as she finished getting dressed, thinking I would never see or hear from her again, if she had her way. But then…then she turned around, stalked right up to me and planted a kiss right on my lips! Needless to say…I was a bit shocked. She then informed me, in no uncertain terms, that if I did not show up at her father's house by midmorning the following day to ask for her hand in marriage, she would hunt me down and shave off my beard…as well as every other hair on my body!"

"Did you go and speak to her father?" Kili asked, before realizing Gloin must have, since they were indeed married and with a son almost his own age.

"Aye, that I did," he grinned. "Showed up right after breakfast and asked for her hand then and there. Shocked her parents to death, near about."

"So…" Fili began, his mind apparently working desperately to put this new information to use. "You woke up the moment you…well, the moment your bodies touched?"

"Like an arrow shot from a bow," Gloin nodded.

"Then…then could I have done the same?" he asked, looking around almost hopefully. "It is well established that I was at least given a sleeping drought, meant to knock me out…but what if that was all. What if it was not any elixir that caused me to awaken, but instead my body recognizing that I was with my one…and in my semi-conscious state, I…I…"

"Let nature take its course?" Dwalin finished, rubbing his beard in consideration. "If like Gloin said, skin on skin could wake _him_ up and make him do things uncharacteristic to his normal ways…why not you as well?"

"Was that how it was for you, Bombur?" Fili persisted, looking at the red haired dwarf eagerly.

"No…not really," he shook his head. "But we took it really slow, courting for several months, and only holding hands or taking walks. Though every time I touched her hand, I felt as if a bolt of lightning had just struck me. Kind of like my skin was on fire, but if I dared to let go, it left me aching for something I never knew I was missing."

"And what about dreams?" Fili was almost vibrating with excitement now, as all the things he had gone through were at last making sense. "Did either of you dream about your one?"

"Several times," Bombur nodded, a big grin on his face. "First of our wedding day, though I have to say she looked so much prettier in real life than she did in my vision. I even dreamed of her giving birth to at least two of our children…Bram and Tam."

"And you, Gloin?" Dis probed.

"Not of our wedding day," he shook his head. "But then again, we kind of rushed things along, getting married only a week after I proposed. So perhaps I just didn't have time. However, when Dena was carrying Gimli, I dreamed of me and my son hunting and training together…so I knew it would be a boy."

"Was there anything in particular that you found specifically… _mesmerizing_ about your one?" Dwalin asked out of the blue, causing several to turn and look at him questioningly. "I…I have heard others talk about this…just thought I would see if it was true."

"I don't think I want to hear any more," Kili said with a slight look of nausea on his face. Things were getting a bit too awkward for his tastes.

"I do!" Fili argued, looking over at Bombur and Gloin in hopes that they would supply an answer to Dwalin's question. For he had often found himself completely fascinated with Sier's hair, and the one time she had allowed him to braid it was a memory he could not get out of his mind.

"Her ears," Bombur chuckled, the tips of his own now turning red. "Ilin has the most tantalizing ears."

"For me it was Dena's lips," Gloin admitted. "Every word, every sound and every movement took my breath away. Still does to this day."

Fili suddenly stood up, his eyes almost frantic.

"I have to go!" he blurted out. "I have to speak with Sier…and tell her that she is… _she is my one!"_

Everyone in the company gave a shout of approval at Fili's words, the lot of them having grown very fond of Sier, and to hear that she was indeed his destined mate from Mahal, pleased them to no end.

"Then go, lad," Gloin laughed, standing up as he slapped his younger cousin on the back with pride. "And glad I could be of help."

"Thank you both, truly," Fili nodded, at last feeling as if everything was right with the world. Sier was his _one_ , he loved her more than he could even describe, and they shared a beautiful son. There was no way he could imagine things getting any better than this. "Now if you will excuse me…my _one_ is waiting for me!"

"I will come too," Dis nodded, causing Fili to stop in mid-step and look at her in shock. "To fetch Flinn," she explained, rolling her eyes at the absurd ideas he must have been thinking. "I assume you would prefer to handle this without a child present? The little prince can sleep in my chambers for the night."

"Or mine!" Kili suggested, standing up as well. "I say we give him the choice and see who he picks."

"Yes…yes, that would be a good idea," Fili nodded, not having thought about the inconvenience of having a little dwarfling in the chambers with them. He was nervous enough already without dealing with the idea of his son walking in on them! "Having him sleep elsewhere tonight…might be best."

So out the door they went, Fili, Kili, and Dis, all heading towards the royal sleeping quarters. Gloin, and Bombur, looking rather pleased with themselves, headed off to find their lovely wives, who were more than likely still at the Durin's Day celebration. The rest of the group split up, some going back to the party as well, and a few of the less ambitious, to their rooms for the night.

This left Dwalin and Thorin alone in the room, both of them sitting in silence as they mulled over what they had just heard.

"Was most of that new to you?" Dwalin finally asked his sullen king.

"New…but strangely familiar," the king muttered, not daring to look at his friend.

"Aye," the burly dwarf agreed, nodding his head as he allowed visions of Bergie to dance before his eyes.

"Is that how it is for you? Like a fire when you touch her hand?" Thorin asked.

"In a way," Dwalin replied. "Yet mostly it felt like lying in the grass on a summer day, and feeling the sun warm you all over. Seeping into your skin and making you feel…content." He then looked at his friend. "You?"

"Like a rock slide," he said with an almost rueful laugh. "Like one moment I was standing on solid stone, sure of my footing and place in this world. Then in one split second, it all gave way and I was sliding, desperate to find purchase on unstable and unfamiliar ground. Completely terrified."

"Sounds about right," the Erebor war-chief replied. "And is there a special feature of Marigold's that has caught your fancy?"

"Her hands," Thorin answered, looking down at his own, as if he could still see, or perhaps feel, her fingers entwined there. "She has slender fingers, delicate, and yet deceptively strong. How about you?"

Here Dwalin grew silent, his face becoming stoic, as he shook his head.

"Dwalin…" Thorin warned, not going to let him get out of confessing his thoughts after he had already spoken his. "Is it her arse? Her bosoms?" he guessed, thinking those were the two most embarrassing answers…though not out of the realm of possibility, for Bergie was rather voluptuous…for a hobbit.

"Her…her feet," he at last admitted. "It is her damn feet!"

"Oh?" was all Thorin could think to say, though a smile began to grow upon his lips.

"I find her bare feet almost erotic!" Dwalin growled. "And the little layer of fuzz on them sends shivers down my spine! Drives me crazy to know that anyone can just look down and see them there…when all I can think about is how they should be for my eyes alone!"

By now Thorin was chuckling quite heartily, the fact that both he and his oldest friend were going through such a thing this late in their lives was bordering on the absurd.

"You have a foot-fetish, Dwalin!" he teased, unable to help himself.

"Well you have a finger-fetish!" the bald warrior countered.

"What a pair we make," Thorin said, sobering a bit as he spoke. "Why us…why now?"

"And why hobbits?" Dwalin added.

"You would think that the one writing the story of our lives has a very sick and twisted sense of humor, yes?" Thorin grumbled. "Or did Mahal finally take pity on a pair of old warriors and offer us something of a reward for all our years of fighting?"

"More than likely, he thinks it is some big joke," Dwalin said with a shake of his head. "Still, not much we can do about it, other than pack up and leave the mountain until they go back to the Shire. And to tell you the truth…I am not sure I'd want to."

"I just don't want to think on it any more tonight," Thorin sighed. "How about joining me in my room for a few glasses of whiskey? I have a fresh bottle…we can both get sloshed."

"Sounds good to me," Dwalin nodded, making to rise, but he stopped suddenly, a look of pure amusement crossing his face. "Oh, Mahal! I just realized something!"

"What?" Thorin asked, quickly growing concerned over the look in his friends eyes.

"Her name…Marigold!" When Thorin did not seem to catch on, Dwalin continued. "Mari…gold. If you wed her, you would in essence be marrying gold!" The irony was beyond hilarious, and the old warrior could not help but roar with laughter.

"Oh, shut up!" Thorin grumbled, reaching over to shove his friend, the action causing him to fall out of his chair, but the laughter never stopped.

.

.

Fili, Kili and Dis had just approached the stairs to the royal chambers, the three of them conversing happily as they went.

"I was only being cautious…extra careful," Fili was explaining, trying to make his mother see his point in all this.

"You were being a proper bloody idiot, is what you were doing," she laughed back, making him blush slightly. "Yet, it was not your fault. If I had known about your gaps in knowledge, I would have done this a lot sooner. I am sorry you had to suffer so…both you and Sier."

Fili smiled at his mother, knowing that she only wanted his happiness, and loving her all the more for it. He then looked over at his brother.

"But don't _you_ dare station yourself outside my chambers tomorrow morning, Kili," Fili warned, recalling how his nadadith had done so after his wedding. "I will not be in any mood for sharing information, if that is what you are hoping."

"Don't worry," Kili assured him. "You can keep the secrets of life to yourself for the time being. I am perfectly happy doing a bit of flirting, but staying clear of anything that looks like commitment. I am not ready to shoulder the responsibilities of a wife…or a child!"

"Time will tell," Dis chuckled, knowing that no dwarrow knew when love would strike. After all…Dwalin and Thorin were prime examples of that.

They had just reached the landing when they heard a low moan from somewhere around the corner. Giving each other worried looks, they all hurried along faster, turning the bend in the hallway to find the guard lying on his back, doing his best to try and sit up.

"What happened?" Dis asked as she knelt upon the floor and helped the dazed dwarrow into a more upright position. Fili and Kili remained standing, quickly looking around as their hands went to their weapons. Neither one was wearing their blades, but they each carried multiple concealed daggers on them at all times.

"I…I think I was ambushed from behind," the sentry mumbled, his words coming out a bit slurred. "I remember talking to a dwarrow…one I had never seen before. He was asking directions to the banquet hall…and then…something hit me on the head…and that is the last thing I remember."

"A dwarf you had never seen before?" Dis questioned, wondering if perhaps it might have been one of the guests from the Iron Hills, or one of the other dwarf kingdoms.

"He…he had brown hair…but with white tips at the end of his braids and beard," the guard supplied.

Dis looked up at her sons, confusion in her eyes.

"Why would someone attack a lone guard?" she asked. "What were they after?"

"The royal bedchambers!" Fili suddenly gasped, spinning around as he ran full speed down the hall towards his room. "Sier!"

Kili was hot on his heels, with Dis' voice yelling for more guards to come to their aid. When Fili skidded to a stop before his chamber, his heart sank into his stomach. The door was slightly ajar, and he knew perfectly well that Sier never left it unbolted…never!

 _No!_

With a dagger in each hand, Fili pushed his way in, scanning the room quickly as he took in the scene. A chair was overturned, and a picture and several other knick-knacks were strewn here and there. But scattered across the floor, like stars gleaming in the night sky, was the broken remains of the necklace that he had gifted to Sier that very evening, telling Fili all he needed to know.

 _Sier had been taken!_

"Sier!" Kili called out, not having noticed the tale-tell signs that Fili had. "Sier…where are you?"

"FLINN!" Fili's next thought was for his son. He raced into his room, looking left and right, but seeing no sign of the dwarfling. No little Flinn lying in the bed…no happy smile to greet his father. Simply nothing. And then he saw it…

By now other guards had arrived and Dis rushed into the room, her face pale and full of fear.

"Where is Sier? Where is Flinn?" she begged, looking at her youngest son, who was standing in the middle of the room, watching his brother exit the bedroom holding something in his hands. As he approached they could see that it was the little crown he had crafted for Flinn, having worked long and hard at the forges to make sure he received it on this special occasion.

"They are gone…both of them," he said, his voice devoid of all emotion, save one...utter despair. _"Someone has taken my wife and son!"_

* * *

 **Oh come on! You guys HAD to know that Bina would be back...you just HAD to! _  
_**

 **And yes, I know, I am leaving you on a cliffie, and on a weekend too, but to be perfectly honest, I couldn't give you a bonus or extra chapter if I wanted to. I am down to my last five chapters and I have not even gotten them all written and beta read yet. So...you will have to wait. So sorry. :o(**

 **But...what did you think of Gloin and Bombur's information and how it helped Fili?**

 **What did you think of Dwalin and Thorin's chit chat afterwards?**

 **So hang in there folks, we are down to the wire, and if I work really, really hard - as do my beta readers - I hope to have everything wrapped up and ready to post on time come Monday!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **nursenan:** I really worry for you, my feline friend. If the last chapter had you hyperventilating...this one is just going to KILL you. ha ha. And did you see that I let you be a fly on the wall...you got to sit in and hear all the dwarf smut. ha ha. Fili is kind of kicking himself for leaving her alone now...right? As for grown up Flinn...he would for sure fight, but I could also imagine him going on the quest with Frodo, doing all he could to help him, but that was Sam's job, so I really do think I will shelf that thought and never think on it again. ha ha. Too complicated. My apologies for being a cruel writer. ha ha.

 **enilorac44:** Hmmm, wonder if you saved THIS one to read Sunday night and spared yourself some heartache. ha ha. Guess you will tell me... Thanks and see you on Monday.

 **kaia:** Oh yes, poor Kili...is he was not quite ready for this information. ha ha. But I am sure at SOME point in his life it will come in handy.


	39. Chapter 39

.

 **Well I tried really, really hard, but failed in the number of chapters I wanted to get done for this week. I still have one left to write! So I guess I better scribble fast over the next few days. Thankfully, Tuesday is my day off, so you know what i will be doing then. However, I do have this chapter done and three more ready to go, so no waiting...yet.**

 **.**

 **Congratulations to _LightsCDark_ for being my 900th reviewer! **

**.**

 **Dwarf words:**

 **Du bekar = to arms!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 39**

 **~X~**

* * *

Sier's fingers were beginning to grow numb, and the ropes that bound her wrists were digging into her skin…but she did not utter any complaint. Not when her two captors had finally heeded her pleas to allow Flinn to ride with her, and she dare not risk them becoming angry and taking that privilege away.

She tightened her hold on him, feeling his little body pressed against her as their pony plodded on through the dark forest around them. They had left the mountain and traveled east, in the direction of the Iron Hills, yet they did not go by the main road or any of the known trails. Instead they quickly crossed the grasslands and then lost themselves in the small forest that lay to the south east of the Lonely Mountain. She could see very little of their surroundings, the trees obscuring the moon from her view, and she had to trust the surefooted pony she had been placed upon, as well as the dwarf leading it by the reins. Her other dwarf captor followed behind, ensuring that there would be no escape for either of them…for now.

"Are you all right, Flinn?" she whispered, leaning her head down so that her voice would not carry. "You are not hurt, my lamb?"

"No…Ama," came his reply, amid a few sniffles. "But…but I am scared. Where are we going?"

"I do not know," she admitted, kissing him on the top of his head, as her little dwarfling buried himself deeper into her cloak, both for warmth and for comfort. "But I have a good idea of who we will meet when we get there." And that she did, for as she thought back to how this had all come about, she could easily guess who had orchestrated the entire abduction.

~X~

Sier had been pacing back and forth in their chamber, anxiously waiting for Fili to return. She had no idea where he had run off to, but she had to trust that it had been of dire importance…especially if the fire in his kisses was any indication as to how much he wanted to stay. Should she get ready for bed…no, that might make her look far too eager, and wanton! She was not hungry, so fixing something to eat would be silly. Looking around the room she saw no need to clean. So she paced…and waited.

The kiss she had given him had been a spur of the moment thing, her mind having stepped aside temporarily and allowed her heart to take over. And while she had been shocked by her own actions, she had not been disappointed by the results. Fili had kissed her back… _several times!_ And oh, what kisses they had been, tender and deep, leaving her lightheaded and desperate for more. Did this mean he loved her in return? She had a pretty good idea, but to hear him say the words would be the only way she would settle such things in her mind. But then he had left, leaving her lonely and unsure of what to do until his return. She would not despair though…no he had ensured that she knew his feelings on the matter and Sier would not allow doubt to grow in her heart. No, not this time.

Flinn! Yes, she would take care of Flinn. That would give her something to occupy her mind and thoughts, at least for a little while. She had found it funny that her son had refused to undress for bed, preferring to remain in the royal garb he had worn that evening. She knew he had been excited over his new crown and coat, but to not even allow Dis to take off his boots was going a bit far. Granted, Flinn had very firm ideas on who could, and who could not, see him in a state of undress…and Dis was not on that list.

She had just reached for the handle to his room when she heard a knocking at the front door. Spinning around she ran towards it, slipping the bolt aside as she threw it open with abandon, warm words of greetings on her lips for her husband. Yet it was not Fili who stood in the doorway…no, it was two others, though not completely unknown to her.

Gorg and Miton…she remembered their faces well from her time in Bina's employee. They were two sinister characters, and the only way she could think to describe their function was henchmen. They did the dirty work that Bina and Lord Colm did not wish to dirty their hands with, and now they were standing in her doorway. Sier was terrified!

Her reaction was instantaneous, as she attempted to shut the door in their faces, but they were faster…and stronger. Shoving their way inside, Gorg had her around the waist and his hand over her mouth in seconds, as Miton shut the door behind him. Sier kicked, struggled and tried to scream but the meaty palm covering her lips did not allow her voice to carry.

"You have led us on a merry hunt, I must say, Miss Sier," Gorg whispered into her ear, the white tips of his brown beard and mustache scratching against her cheek. "Been looking for you know for nigh-on five years. And how strange that we now find you back in the very same chambers we left you in so long ago."

This caused Sier to shudder, thinking it might have been these two who had removed her clothes before placing her in the bed with Fili. It would have been foolish to believe that Bina had done any of the work herself, while seeing that her plot had been carried out.

Miton took out a small rope from his pocket and yanked her hands in front, tying them securely before she could do any damage. He next produced a cloth and was attempting to exchange it for Gorg's hand, when she took the opportunity to bite him as hard as she could. The startled dwarrow loosened his grip, allowing Sier to bolt away from him, knocking over a chair in the process. She was heading to her son's room, hoping to get inside and lock the dwarves out, but a meaty hand reached out and grabbed for her neck, catching instead the necklace Fili had gifted to her that very night. The material used to string it was strong, and it literally jerked her backwards as it tightened around her throat, choking her temporarily. Her hands were bound but she could still reach up and attempt to free herself, but her chance for escape had vanished as the two henchmen were upon her. Yet still she struggled, fighting for all she was worth as she continued to gasp for breath. At last, the necklace broke, sending the intricately placed diamonds and golden beads scattering across the floor, the first casualty of this ill-fated abduction.

The cloth was quickly placed in her mouth, hardly allowing her a moment to catch her breath, let alone scream, affectively silencing her.

"Don't make this any harder on yourself than needs be," Miton hissed. "Having you walk out of here on your own power would be preferred, but I got no qualms about stuffing you in a sack and carrying you out over my shoulder."

They intended to take her from Erebor? This caused both fear and hope to war within her. Leaving meant being parted from Fili, yet it also meant they might depart without realizing her son was just in the next room. If he only stayed asleep, perhaps they would leave him alone.

Unfortunately, that did not happen, and as if her thought had summoned him, her little Flinn came racing out of his room, a wooden sword in his hand, as he screamed a battle cry.

"Du bekar!" he yelled, charging the closest dwarf to him. "Let my ama go!"

Sier's eyes grew wide in terror as Gorg reached down and grabbed her son by the back of his coat, lifting him into the air as he glared at the wildly swinging dwarfling with a look of disgust.

"What do we have here?" he questioned, looking from Flinn to Sier, and back again. "When did you throw this little whelp?"

"I am Flinn, son of Fili, crown prince of Erebor, and if you do not leave my ama alone, my adad will cut you down!" Flinn threatened, his eyes an icy blue as he glared at the dwarrow who held his mother.

"The prince?" Miton repeated, a bit shocked by this piece of information. "Well, now, missy…you gone and done rather well for yourself, now didn't you? Though I can't say how Lady Bina will cotton to this bit of news."

"What shall I do with the brat?" Gorg asked, taking out his dagger and waving it in Flinn's direction. "We were told to bring her, not…this."

Sier had been struggling in Miton's grasp, but the moment she saw Gorg's blade, she froze, fear for her son paralyzing her. Apparently this gave the first dwarf an idea.

"I say we take him along," he told his friend in a fiendish voice. "If we got her pup with us, she won't be so quick to put up a fuss," he leaned in and spoke in a venomous tone. "You will come nice and quiet now, you hear. Or we will poke this little thing full of holes…and you wouldn't want that now, would ya, Missy?"

Sier could feel the tears stinging in her eyes as she slowly shook her head.

"The same goes for you, little piglet," Gorg threatened. "So much as a squeal from you and your mother will pay dearly, got that?"

Flinn's look of defiance faded as he looked over at his mother, lowering his head as he nodded his agreement. He would be a good lad…for her.

"Bag him up then, and let's get going," Miton ordred, reaching over to grab a large cloak from off a nearby hook. It was Fili's, so it covered her from head to toe, and with the hood pulled down no one could see her face, or that she wore a gag in her mouth. She was instructed to keep her hands hidden beneath the folds as they left the mountain, not appearing like anything but a weary guest after a long and entertaining party. Flinn had been stuffed inside a sack they had brought and flung over Gorg's shoulder, with one last warning to keep still and silent. And that was how they managed to get Sier and Flinn out of the mountain…unnoticed by all.

~X~

And now, at least a full hour later, perhaps two, Sier wondered if Fili knew they were missing. Had he come back to the room, expecting to find her waiting, only to discover they were both gone. She prayed he would come after them…save them in time, for she had no idea what Bina and her father had cooked up in their devious minds.

Sier had been a dutiful servant, never giving them a lick of trouble…until the incident with Fili. Yet did that one event merit some great punishment? She knew that Bina was vain and easily riled, but could one slight to her reputation have caused them to continue searching for her these past five years? It had not seemed that either of them knew about her current status as the princess of Erebor, if the shocked expressions on Gorg and Miton's face were any indication. Then why…why could they not have left well enough alone?

But as Sier snuggled her son in just a little bit closer, so very happy to have him in her arms and out of that accursed bag, she knew that he was her only concern now. She had to find a way to save them both…or at least Flinn. She simply had to!

.

.

Meanwhile, back in Erebor, Thorin and Dwalin had been heading to the king's room, intent on drowning their newly befuddled minds in drink, when they saw a number of guards hurrying towards the royal chambers at a hurried pace. Quickly assuming trouble, they raced after them, arriving at Fili's door and pushing their way inside.

"What is going on?" Thorin barked, looking at the distraught face of Kili, as Dis stood with her arm around Fili's shoulder, the crown prince still staring down at the small crown in his hands.

"They are gone," Fili answered, not even looking up. "I came back…only to find them taken. Someone has stolen my family!" At the final words his voice rose, turning into a snarl of anger. "And I am going to get them back!" Slamming the golden circlet onto the table at his left he shrugged off his mother's comforting embrace and stormed forward, ready to go to war. He was halted by Thorin as he blocked his path, placing a hand on his chest in a warning manner.

"Hold!" he ordered, earning him a low growl from his sister-son. "You can not go off like this, filled with rage and all alone. We will gather information, make a plan, and then we will find them. Do you hear?"

"I want my family now!" Fili yelled, his tone was now mixed with almost a plea. "I can't leave them to whomever has dared to steal them!"

"And we won't," Thorin assured him. "But we will do it the right way, and no one will get hurt." He paused for a moment and added, "No one, that is, except those vile snakes who would dare to enter my kingdom and take from it two of our most precious jewels! Now come, we have work to do!"

.

.

Less than half an hour later, with all thirteen of the original company gathered in Thorin's ready room, they had discovered much of what had transpired. They had questioned the guard who had been ambushed in the hall, along with all the sentries who had been stationed at the main gates through the evening. While none recalled seeing two unknown dwarves, one sporting brown hair with white tips, entering the mountain, one of the guards recalled them leaving…yet not alone.

"Aye, my king," the dwarrow nodded. "I saw one such as he. He and two others left the mountain around the time of eleven bells. The one you inquire about was carrying a sack over his shoulder, yet none of them appeared to be anything but guests, leaving the mountain after the celebration." He then looked over at Dwalin for direction. "We were told to stop and question all who entered tonight…but no one said we were to deter those leaving. Have I done wrong?"

"You performed your duty as charged," Dwalin assured the worried soldier, not wanting to lay any undue blame upon the lad. "But tell us, what did you note of this fellow's companions?"

"He seemed to be with two others, just ahead of him," the sentry continued. "One was a red bearded dwarrow of medium build, and another dressed in a cloak with the hood up and their face covered."

"Could this one have been a dam?" Fili interjected, searching for answers.

"Yes," he nodded. "In fact I am almost sure of it, for I recall that the red dwarf was holding on to the other's arm, as if aiding them in walking. Thinking that perhaps they might have over indulged on the ale, I looked down at their feet, checking to see if the other was stumbling. And while there did not appear to be any faltering in her steps, that is when I noted that the cloaked one was wearing golden dancing slippers."

"Sier!" Fili shouted, his suspicions confirmed. "She was wearing gold slippers to match the stitching on her dress!" For he had committed every aspect of his wife's attire that evening to memory…one he would never forget.

"So now we know who we are searching for, and how many," Thorin stated, dismissing the guard with a nod of gratitude. "We only have to figure out where they went…and why they took both Sier and Flinn."

"Ransom?" was Nori's first guess.

"Retaliation?" came Balin's suggestion.

"Revenge!" came the seething voice of Fili. "This was Bina's doing…I can feel it in my gut!"

"Could very well be," Thorin nodded. "Though we cannot discount the fact that it could be a direct assault on you, Fili. An attempt to lure out the crown prince and sever you from the line of succession. Yet no matter the reason, we will get them back!"

"And I am with you, Fili," Kili stated, offering his unwavering support to his brother.

"As are we," Bofur agreed, as he, his brother and his cousin all stepped forward.

"Along with me, laddie," Dwalin spoke up.

"While my support is without question…I fear that my sword arm is these days," Balin told him with a voice full of regret. "I am too old to be of much use in battle any more, yet I send you off with wishes for speed and victory."

"You couldn't leave us behind if you tried," replied Nori, nodding to his two brothers as they bobbed their heads up and down in agreement.

"Looks like we are all going with you, lad," Gloin finished off, as he and Oin gripped the handles of their swords.

"Nay," Fili objected, looking at all his friends with great pride and appreciation. "Oin, you should remain here, to tend the wounded, if things turn ill, your services will be needed in Erebor." Reluctantly, the elderly healer agreed, stepping back with a bow. "And Bombur…you have a wife and dwarflings to think about."

"You would not remain behind if it were _my_ wife and children in danger," he pointed out, knowing Fili would indeed ride forth to his aid. "Thus you cannot ask me to stay behind and not do the same for you. I am going, lad,"

"And I thank you," Fili said in a humbled tone, bowing his head slightly in respect.

"Should we alert Gandlaf…or the hobbits?" Ori asked, looking a bit nervous. "Perhaps Dain or King Bard?"

"No," Thorin said in a contemplative tone. "This is Erebor business, and we can handle our own troubles. Let the wizard and the halflings sleep, and leave Dain and Bard in the dark for now. The fewer that know of this, the less chance we have of tipping our hand. It is easier to catch your prey when they do not know they are being hunted. A smaller group is best for this."

"Also, I would not want word of this to get around," Fili nodded. "Especially to a certain young hobbit named Frodo." He then got a look of pure determination on his face. "Besides…this is _my_ fight."

"I think you mean _our_ fight," Thorin amended. "Now, we have had enough talk, it is time we ride out and find them!" the king then turned and headed for the door, leaving all the other dwarves to look at him in shock.

"Thorin…you can't go," Balin was the only one brave enough to broach the subject. "The mountain must have its king. What if this is a plot to wipe out your line…to lure you and your nephews out of Erebor and into an ambush. What if..." he paused here and swallowed hard, not wanting to say the words, but felt he must. "…what if none of you return?"

Thorin reached up and took the crown off of his head, tossing it at the elderly dwarf, who caught it in both his hands.

"Then I trust you to make sure Dain does not do a piss-poor job of ruling my mountain!" he growled, striding out of the room with eleven dwarves hot on his heels.

.

.

When they arrived at the stables, they could see that something here was amiss. A few of the stalls were open and many of the other ponies seemed agitated. Yet it was the sight of the stable hand, lying face down in the straw that was the dead giveaway.

Thankfully, the dwarrow was alive, but in need of immediate medical attention. Ori and Dori were quickly assigned to carry the injured dwarf back to the mountain to be tended to by Oin, leaving the nine of them to continue on.

"It would appear that they took three ponies," Thorin guessed, taking note of the empty stalls. "If so, they could have a rather big lead on us, and we do not know which way they might have headed."

It was then that Fili noticed that Storm was acting especially wild, lunging from one side of his cubical to the other, and jerking his head up and down as he snorted in frustration. Fili knew that horses had a keen sense of smell, and he also realized that Sier's pony must have seen that she and Flinn were taken against their will. Would he be able to follow them? Show Fili which way to go?

Slowly he walked over to stand in front of the pony, the skittish animal allowing Fili to come closer to him than he ever had in the past. The two locked eyes, each one trying to convey a message to the other.

"Can you find them, Storm?" Fili asked, reaching up with his hand to gently rub the nose of the grey pony. "Can you show me where they took Sier and Flinn?"

In answer, or what Fili took as an answer, the pony turned its head, and gripped the blanket that Sier had made for him with his teeth, pulling it from his back. He bobbed his head up and down, the blanket flapping in front of Fili's face before dropping it on the ground at his feet. That was all the crown prince needed to know. Grabbing a saddle, he opened the stall, and quickly made ready to ride.

All the other dwarves had watched the display in stunned silence, knowing full well that under any other circumstances the little grey would not have allowed any male to come near it, and yet, for the love of his mistress, and her child, it was ready to bear Fili across Arda in search of them. It was truly a moment to behold.

Once the rest of the dwarves were mounted as well, Fili and Storm led the way out of the stables. Though when they exited into the night sky, Fili brought the little grey to a halt, staring at the figure blocking their way. There, already astride her own pony, was Dis, dressed in breeches with a sword strapped to her side.

"Amad?" Fili gasped, just now realizing that she had slipped away from the meeting just about the time all the dwarves had been pledging their support on this quest.

"I am going with you," she stated, her tone broaching no objections. "That is my grandson and daughter-in-law out there, and I will not stay behind this time and wait and worry. Don't you dare try and stop me."

Fili looked behind him, catching Thorin and Kili's eyes. When both of them gave helpless shrugs, as if saying they were not about to attempt the impossible, Fili gave in as well.

"Very well then," he nodded. "Durins protect their own! Let's ride!"

And as Storm surged forth, eager to be off, Fili let him have his head, trusting that the pony knew which way to go. He only hoped they would find them in time…for he knew that the alternative would surely be the death of him.

* * *

 **ohhhh, Bina is in hot water now! You don't go taking Fili's family and not expect swift and painful retribution!**

 **Did you like little Flinn defending his ama?**

 **How about Thorin going with them...and what he told Balin on his way out about Dain?**

 **Did anyone see Storm being the blood-hound in all this? And you thought I originally tossed him in for no reason at all. ha ha.**

 **And did you really think Dis would have stayed behind?**

 **More tomorrow...you lasted this long, just hang in there...don't die on me now!**

 **PS. I know on the original map there are no MAJOR forests to the east of Erebor, but I did find one map of Middle Earth that showed small croppings of trees...nothing as big as Mirkwood or Fangorn, but small forests to the east, so I stand by that map for this story.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **kaia:** You knew Bina was going to strike, did ya? What a slueth you are. Thanks.

 **Guest H:** First of all, why do you have a shock blanket...and what IS a shock blanket? A blanket that shocks you, or is it a blanket of shock? And I am glad you liked the rest of the chapter...just not the end so much it would seem...or the fact that it was a Friday and you had to wait to read more. ha ha. Sorry, but thanks!

 **nursenan:** The grown up dwarrow talk was loooooong over due for some. And fun to write. ha ha. Yep, Fili should have moved faster in telling her she was his one...now they have to wait to be reunited before he can fill her in. I hope you survived the long weekend. And did that string keep you busy, my fine feline friend?

 **Mjean:** well...who was it who once asked if I WAS sitting in jail writing away? Hmmmm? So now you think I should BE in jail, huh? Too bad, I am a free woman, able to go where I will, write when I want and post at will. Mwaaahaaahhhhaaa. And look, I did post again, so that should make you happy! Glad you liked my plot twist, even if it drove you crazy. ha ha.

 **Robyn:** First point - glad you liked the Durin's Day celebration and how I am working in the Hobbits. Second point - I am sorry, I don't speak 'freaking out' language...what was that first word again? ha ha. I do hope you survived. ha ha. Thanks

 **enilorac44:** Yep, you did not wait long enough. And I laughed and laughed when you called me a stone giant. not sure why, but that tickled me to no end.


	40. Chapter 40

**.**

 **Guest1653:** Awww, thanks for the kind review! So glad you are reading and enjoying the story. Even if it does leave you a bit tired from lack of sleep. So happy you liked that line about Bain not wanting to dance with Kili...it was one that tickled me as well. Glad it made you laugh. Thanks for the review, sorry I can't respond to them personally since I can't PM guest reviewers. Just know that whatever you send, I read, and enjoy thoroughly. Keep them coming. T.O.W.G.

 **.**

 **.**

 **All right Fili...go get them! We are right here, cheering you on!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 40**

 **~X~**

* * *

Flinn had been so still, tucked in front of her on the pony, that Sier assumed he had nodded off. It would do him good to sleep, for she hated the idea of her little son being both frightened and exhausted. Yet as Gorg led them into a little clearing, where a bright campfire burned and several other figures could be seen, the little dwarfling sat up straight, obviously fully alert.

"Who are they?" he whispered, referring to the three who stood and stared at them as they approached.

"Enemies I had hoped to never see again," Sier answered back, cold fear gripping her heart as she stared at Lady Bina, Lord Colm…and _Tom Ferny_. She had already guessed that Bina was behind this, yet the appearance of that wretched man from Dale, surprised her. What part did he play in all this, and was he now looking for retaliation for her attacking him and getting him banished? Sier could feel no remorse over the act, for he had deserved everything he had received…and more.

Gorg and Miton dismounted, then came over and roughly yanked Sier down as well. She had grabbed hold of Flinn as best she could, her hands still bound before her, and thankfully she was able to set him on the ground before losing her grip.

"What is this?" Bina screeched, pointing one of her ring-encrusted fingers at Flinn, who pulled back and huddled against his mother. "You were sent to retrieve my runaway servant…not some dwarfling!"

"He claims to be her son," Miton explained, not sounding apologetic at all. "It was the only way to ensure that she came along peaceful like…without a struggle."

"And knocking her over the head did not occur to you? She would not have struggled then, now would she?" Colm hissed, obviously displeased with the two dwarrow.

"Son?" Bina blinked, looking from her former maid to the blond haired, blue eyed child before her. "What do you mean _son_? She had no child when she worked for me." She then turned to Ferny, who had been glaring at Sier with wicked intent. "What do _you_ know about this? You are the one who told us where to find her…did you know about the child?"

"You only asked about her…and I told you where she was," the greasy looking man spat back at her. "I fulfilled my part of the bargain, now I expect you to do the same. Where is my money?"

"We found her in Erebor, exactly like he said," Gorg told his mistress. "But she was staying in Prince Fili's chambers…and just take a gander at the whelp. Look familiar?"

Bina stepped closer, leveling her eyes on Flinn as a look of realization crossed her stunned face.

"NO!" she screamed, her fingers raking through her hair in anger and frustration. "Not her…and Prince Fili! She can't be the one he married…she can't be! He was to be mine!"

" _She_ is the new crown princess of Erebor?" Lord Colm gasped, putting the pieces together at last. Sure, news that Prince Fili had taken a bride had managed to make its way even to their little piece of Middle Earth, but never in a million years had they dreamed it was Sier. Once Bina had learned that Fili was no longer available, no one dared speak his name around her again, and learning the identity of this new princess had been low on the list of priorities. Yet now, to find out that it was none other than the servant they had been searching for all this time – the dam they themselves had tossed into bed with the king's nephew – it was almost beyond their comprehension.

"She is a servant…a good for nothing slave!" Bina objected, beyond angry at the unbelievable turn of events. She stomped up to stand directly in front of Sier, glaring at her with hate and malice. "You are not fit to wash the prince's boots, much less share his bed! _And a child?_ How…how can this be?"

"You only have yourself to blame for that," Sier spat back, all the anger and rage she had bottled up over the past five years now spilling forth. "Was it not you who drugged us both and threw us into bed together? What did you expect to happen? Did you even bother to think it through?"

"You whore!" Bina cried, reaching out and grabbing hold of Sier's marriage braid, viciously yanking Fili's clasp from the end, pulling out several hairs along with it. "This should be mine! And that brat as well…both mine!"

"Don't you touch my ama!" Flinn yelled, stepping forward and kicking Bina in the shin as hard as he could. "And that is hers…you give it back!"

Bina now howled with pain as she hopped backwards, dropping the silver clasp onto the ground, as Flinn scrambled to pick it up. He hustled back to his mother, once again tucking himself protectively in front of her.

Bina looked like she was ready to explode, but Colm stepped forward and took her by the arm, leading her away from Sier and Flinn, the steaming dam limping painfully as she went.

"Why does any of this matter," Ferny broke in. "You said you had to get her back to save your own hides…well, that is done. Now where is my money?"

"Your money? _Your money_?" Colm roared. "You dare to ask for payment now, after what you have done? We are ruined! Do you not think the prince…or even the king, would not come looking for her and the child? What have you done to us?" All three of them bursting out in more angry shouts as they turned their backs on Sier and Flinn.

.

As the argument between the three of them continued, Gorg and Miton eventually became bored standing around, guarding their prisoners. So, taking hold of the mother and son, they led them over to a nearby tree, tying Sier's feet to match her hands, and then doing the same to Flinn.

"Now sit still and don't even think of moving," Miton warned, waving a dagger at the two of them. The two henchmen then made their way over to the abandoned fire, looking for any scraps of leftover food. After eating what they could find, the sat there, passing a water skin between them, though Sier was certain that was not the type of liquid to be found within.

Sier turned and looked down at her son, her heart breaking as she saw the fear and worry on his little face. This was not how this night should have ended. Not at all. Flinn should be tucked in his bed, dreaming of Gandalf's light show and all the fun he had playing with his new friend, Frodo. And she…well, she and Fili were supposed to have had a nice long talk. Or if she had her way, a lot more kisses. Still, here she was, bound hand and foot, listening to Bina and Lord Colm trying to decide what to do with them!

"Are you warm enough?" she asked, reaching out and attempting to pull him closer, as she rocked him back and forth. She was thankful that he had refused to change into his sleepwear for Dis, having chosen to remain in his boots and coat. If not, he would be much colder and she would now be worried for his health…as well as his life.

"I am not cold," he assured her, leaning his head against her chest. "But I can't button my coat."

At first she thought it was due to the fact that he did not have the use of his hands, and she shifted to see if she could do the job for him. Yet when she reached for the front of his garment…she found there were no buttons there!

"What happened to them?" she asked, knowing full well she had sewed ten of them on.

"I pulled them off," he whispered, looking up at her with hopeful eyes. "I pulled them loose and dropped them along the way…so Adad will have a trail to follow when he comes to find us."

Sier stared down at her son, pride and admiration shining in her now damp eyes. He was so brave, so smart, and had such faith in his father that it almost overwhelmed her.

"What a brilliant young dwarrow you are," she praised him, earning her a wide grin from her dwarfling. "How did you even think to do that?"

"Adad told me once during weapons training, that the best way to be found is to leave a trail," he nodded, as if he were quoting one of sayings of the past Durins. "So I left him a trail of my buttons!" He then looked around and gave a shiver, though she did not think it was from the cold. "Adad will come and get us soon, won't he? I don't like it here."

"I don't like it very much either, Flinn," she told him, pulling her cloak around him as tightly as she could. "And I am sure your adad is on his way right now." Or, at least she prayed that he was.

.

.

Fili had allowed Storm to lead the way, the horse halting now and then to raise its head and sniff the air, before plodding on, his pace never slowing. No one spoke, no one dared utter a word…for what would they even say? The worry and concern radiating off of Fili was almost a tangible thing, and the last thing anyone wanted to do was add to his fears by questioning the wisdom of trusting a pony as their guide. Yet when the small equine veered off the road and into the grasslands, heading seemingly in an absurd direction, Dwalin felt compelled to say something.

"Are you sure about this laddie?" he called, riding up to keep pace with Storm. "What if this pony is simply heading to the sweetest pastures? Looking for grass to eat and not Sier at all."

"I have to trust that he knows what he is doing," Fili shot back, not even turning to look at his friend. "I have to! I have no other choice."

Dwalin, knowing he spoke the truth, only nodded and fell back, taking his place beside Thorin and Dis as he shared a worried look with them both.

"I know it is a long shot," Thorin quietly told his warrior friend, his tone giving away that he too was skeptical, yet willing to try. "Yet, it is still better than being forced to wait until daylight to see if we can pick up their trail."

"Halt!" Fili suddenly called, holding up his fisted hand as everyone slowed and stopped behind him. Leaping from the saddle he raced ahead a few paces and bent down, picking something up off the ground. "LOOK!" he yelled, running back as he showed them the object he had discovered. "A button! Flinn's button, from his coat! They did come this way!"

"Bless that child for having the wisdom of the Valar!" Dis gushed, relief filling her words. "We are sure to find them now!"

"Come, they can't be too far ahead of us," Fili cried, bounding back into the saddle as he urged Storm on. As he went to put the button into his pocket, his fingers touched something smooth, and pulling it out, he found it was Sier's ribbon – the one she had gifted to him when he had gone to battle. He had asked her if he could keep it, and now as he looked down at the precious memento in his hand, he had to fight back the tears. This had given him courage to get through the encounter with the orcs, to stay safe and return to her in Erebor…could it do the same for him again? Yet this time it was Sier who was out there, facing a battle of her own, fighting to protect not only herself, but their son as well. Oh, how he wished he could be there with her, to take her place, to be the one in danger. He had learned to push his fears aside when facing an enemy…yet this time was different. It was not him staring down the blade of a sword or the point of an arrow…it was his loved ones, _his family!_ Fisting his hand around the Durin blue ribbon, and giving a low and feral growl, Fili leaned forward a bit and patted the determined pony on the neck. "You are doing great, little friend, simply wonderful. Now…let's go find them!"

.

.

"You idiot!" Bina screeched at the top of her voice, and though she was aiming her finger right at Ferny, her shrill voice caused everyone in camp to glance her way. "Do you have any idea what you have done? You knew she was married to the prince…didn't you?"

"Yes, you old cow," he bellowed, throwing up his hands in frustration. "So what if I did? When those two goons of yours approached me in that bar, asking if I had heard of any dwarf wench by the name of Sier, they never said if they cared who she might be attached to, so I never volunteered the information. You got what you want, now give me what I deserve!"

"You deserve a good swift kick in the arse for what you have done to us!" Lord Colm accused. "We are ruined, utterly ruined. Sure, the Durins had cut all ties with us, but at least we were not accused of treason…but now? What are we to do? We can't let them go, for they would run right back to King Thorin and tell him what we have done." He glanced over at where Sier and Flinn sat, the two huddled together. "I suppose we could sell them to Gorbash," he muttered, his mind spinning as he formed a viable plan. "He is always looking for more slaves to work in his mines. And he pays top dollar too…this could work."

"Gorbash wants only strong healthy males," Bina countered. "He would not buy a female and a tiny dwarfling, for neither of them would be much use for what he wants."

"The lad will grow, and he looks strong enough," Colm pointed out.

"Yet, what if they were found…or escaped?" Bina insisted, her mind already made up on what she wanted done with them. "Then we would be right back where we started, held accountable for their abduction. No, the only way to salvage the situation is to kill them both."

"Are you mad? You are talking about murdering royalty," he gasped. "Maybe not her…but the lad, he will be heir to the throne one day!"

"It is the only plan that makes sense!" Bina argued, as her father glared at his plotting daughter. "At the moment, no one knows that _we_ are the ones who took them. And even if they suspect, there is no real proof. So should they end up dead…why would we be blamed?"

"You can't be serious!" The older dwarrow stepped back, suddenly realizing just how deep his daughter's evil went…all the way to the bone. She took after her mother in far too many ways. "I have no love for Thorin, or his heirs, but even I would have to be desperate indeed to end the life of a Durin!"

"I never said _you_ had to do it," Bina countered.

 _"You would commit murder?"_ hissed Colm, still reeling over his daughter's depravity.

"Or…someone who would be paid handsomely for the job," she grinned, looking over at Ferny with great intent.

"You ain't even paid me for the last job!" he argued, shaking his head sternly. "If you want them dead…do it yourself!"

.

Once more the three of them launched into a yelling match, all of them at odds with the other. But Sier was no longer listening. _No, they couldn't be serious!_ She could believe that they wanted her far away from Erebor, someplace hidden so that she could never testify against them for what they had done. She wouldn't even put it past them to sell her and Flinn to this Gorbash, a slaver from the east, from the lands of Rhun. Sier had heard rumors of Bina doing such a thing to those who had displeased her in the past, so it was not out of the realm of possibility now. But to kill them? To dare and end the life of her precious little son? NO! She would not let that happen!

"Flinn," she began, doing her best to keep her voice calm. "Sweetling, I need you to do me a big favor." Gorg and Miton had not looked their way in some time, and apparently the liquor from the skin bottle was making them a little lax in their duty. This might be her only chance.

"Yes, Ama?" Flinn responded, his voice slightly on the sleepy side.

"Can you wiggle like a little worm for me, and get your hands and feet free of those nasty ropes?" she had seen her son squirm his way in and out of many places, under sofas and even away from her firm grip when threatened with a bath. She only hoped he could do the same now.

"I can try," he told her gamely.

"Just do it secret like…don't let them see you trying," she warned, keeping her voice low, and her eyes on the two dwarrow by the fire…as well as the three still arguing just beyond it.

Sier could feel his moving for a while, but glanced down when Flinn went still, her heart in her throat as she saw him holding up a limp rope and two freed hands.

"Oh, you are a marvel!" she beamed. "Now…your feet. Quickly."

Once again the little dwarrow employed some trick of magic it would seem, and soon his feet were free as well. She kept her gaze locked on the others as she now gave him her final instructions.

"Now, I need you to go find your father for me," she told him, trying to make it sound as if it were a daring assignment, and not an escape attempt just to get him away from danger. "As we rode here, I could hear a small river off to our right. I want you to find it and follow it all the way back to where is meets up with the River Running that flows from Erebor and down through Dale. Stay off the road, because if they find you are gone, that is the first place they will look. You must get back to Erebor…keep the river on your left and don't stop, no matter what."

"I…I can't leave you, Ama!" he said in a quiet but desperate voice. "Please, Ama, you have to come too."

"I can't, darling," she soothed. "They would notice if I got away…but they won't see you. Please, you have to go…you have to do this for me." She was becoming desperate. It frightened her to imagine Flinn alone in the woods at night, but it scared her even more to think of him at the mercy of Bina and the others. How long before they managed to convince Ferny to slit their throats? Not long by the way he seemed to be wavering even now.

"But…I will be scared, and all alone," Flinn continued to argue. "I won't have you or Adad to protect me."

"Do you remember what you father once told you," she said, gently reaching out to wipe away his tears. "You are never alone. Your adad and I might not always be right there, but we will never be far away, and we will always protect you. Now please…go. Do it for me, Flinn."

"All right..." he sniffled, looking unsure but willing to try.

"Now do as I said. Stay off the road. Follow the stream, and make for Erebor. Just pretend to be your adad, following the river down to Lake Town, like he, Kili, and Thorin did in the barrels," she added, trying to make a game out of it. She wished she had more time to tell him all the other things in her heart, but the clock was ticking. "And remember, if they can't catch you, they can't…" there she stopped, not wanting to even say the final words out loud. "…just don't let them catch you." She leaned in and kissed his cheek, franticly trying to impart all of her affection in that one final gesture. "I love you, Flinn. I love you so very, very much. Never forget that."

"I won't," he nodded. "I love you too…and I will bring Adad back to get you. I promise."

"I know you will." She then looked over at the campfire, and seeing that no one was looking their direction, she urged Flinn to inch his way into the brush behind them, telling him to crawl on his hands and knees until he was far enough away to run.

Sier held her breath, praying that they did not glance their way, but as soon as Flinn was gone, she repositioned herself, bending her knees and pushing out her arms, making it look as if Flinn had crawled into her lap and she was now sheltering him beneath her cloak. She even rocked back and forth, singing softly to no one, but making it appear she was comforting her now hidden child. Sier hoped that Gorg and Miton were stupid enough to believe her ruse, and that Bina and Colm would continue their arguing with Ferny for a long, long time. Anything to give Flinn a chance to get as far away from camp as possible. He had to make it. He had to escape. _He simply had to!_

 _._

 _._

Seven buttons total so far! Fili had found six more buttons, each one spaced out along the route that Storm was leading them. The moon was high in the sky by now, assisting the crown prince in spotting each gold token dropped by his son. His nerves were on edge, the adrenalin pulsing through his veins, and his only thought was to find his wife and child. The grey pony had not faltered once, always heading in the same direction, never deviating or slowing its pace. So when he suddenly halted and turned his head, his ears lying flat against his head, Fili frowned. Had he lost the scent? Was he now unsure of which way to go?

"Come on, Storm," Fili urged, giving his sides a gentle kick with his heels, hoping to motivate him to move. Yet instead of following the prince's command, the pony turned and headed into the thicket to the right of the path, his ears twitching back and forth as if listening to something.

"Does he hear the river?" Bofur asked, coming up to ride at Fili's side. "Does he want to stop for a drink?"

"I don't know," Fili replied, pulling on the reins as he tried to get the pony back on the path.

"We do not have time to stop for a break," Thorin growled, wishing his nephew would just make the animal obey so they could return to their hunt.

Still, Storm fought against all their urging and made his way deeper into the underbrush, until coming to a rather dense part of the forest where he could go no further. Here he stopped, though he appeared even more agitated than normal, stamping his feet and tossing his head as if trying to convey something to his dwarf companions.

"What does he want?" Kili asked, everyone having followed when they veered off the path.

"I…I think he wants us to go that way," Fili concluded, swinging himself out of the saddle and drawing his blades. He was not sure why, but he knew it was important that he do what the pony wished. "Kili, you and Uncle come with me…the rest of you stay here and keep watch. If we are not back in five minutes…"

"You will be back," Dis cut in, not wanting to hear any fatalistic talk.

"Yes," Fili nodded, loving his mam all the more for her strong will and support.

So Fili, Kili and Thorin all crept deeper into the woods, remaining as silent as they could. They could hear the sound of water ahead of them, quickly flowing over the rocks in a pleasing trickle. Yet suddenly, Fili's ears picked up an even more pleasing sound…one that caused his heart to practically leap from his chest.

 _"Heave ho, splash plump,"_ came a faint little voice from upstream. _"Down they go…down they bump."_ There was a pause here and there in the bath-time song, the words being interspersed with a sniffle or two, and his voice cracking a bit, as if the little dwarrow were fighting back tears. _"Roll-roll-rolling…down the hole."_

The three dwarrow had all been crouched low, out of sight, but the moment the little blond-headed dwarfling appeared out of the brush, stumbling along in the dark and wiping at his tear stained cheeks, Fili stood and bolted forward.

"Flinn!" he cried, startling the lad and making him jump with fright.

"ADAD!" the little prince yelled back, leaping forward as Fili fell to his knees, engulfing his son in his arms and crushing his body against him. "You came! You found me!"

"Oh, Flinn," Fili sobbed, unable to contain his joy at having his child back safely. "I will always come for you…I love you!"

"I love you too, Adad," he choked out, his own tears closing off his throat.

"Where is your ama?" Fili asked, looking back the way his son had come, but not seeing his precious Sier.

"They…they still got her!" Flinn wailed, his tears of joy returning to those of fear. "I begged her to come with me, but they have her tied up and were watching. She made me go, Adad, she made me leave her behind to come find you."

"And you did exactly right," Fili said with a look of pride and sympathy over his son's obvious dilemma.

"We have to save her," Flinn begged. "They were talking about wanting to hurt Ama…and me."

"Who said that?" Fili's eyes blazed with anger.

"A mean old dam…and that bad man who used to own Storm," he revealed. He then held up his hand, opening his fist and showing Fili what he held inside. It was Sier's marriage clasp, the one he had placed in her hair the day they wed. He let out a choking sound as he picked it up, rolling it between his fingers, fighting back the pain and worry. "We have to save her, Adad… _we have to!"_

Fili pulled the weeping lad into his arms once more, doing all he could to calm his son…and himself.

"We will find her, Flinn," he vowed. "We will find your ama and bring her home safe and sound. I promise."

And as he stood up, the little dwarfling wrapping both his arms and legs around his father's body, refusing to let go, Fili's eyes met those of Kili and Thorin. He could see they shared his worry, the fear he felt deep in his gut. _What if they were already too late?_

No! Fili could not think that way. He had just found his one…or at least finally realized that Sier had been his true mate all along. He would not give her up, not without a fight. And if Bina, or that bastard Ferny, had dared to harm her in any way…they would not live long enough to regret it!

* * *

 **One down...one to go! Fili is making headway.**

 **So, was seeing Tom Ferny mixed up in all this a surprise to you?**

 **It would appear that Bina and Colm did not know that they were kidnapping Fili's wife and son. Idiots.**

 **Wasn't little Flinn so brave?**

 **Did you like how Fili found him? With him singing the barrel song?**

 **OK, Fili, we are getting down to the wire...you better save her fast.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Mjean:** Isn't that a song? "She's a cold hearted snake"...I seem to recall there being one. ha ha. Too bad they ALL could not have gone, but I think we all understand the reasons for those who stayed behind. Dis is a nice addition this time though. Thanks and hope you enjoyed this one.

 **enilorac44:** You want a slap do ya? Flinn gave her a good kick...will that do for now? But I will try not to disappoint ya. ha ha. Thanks.


	41. Chapter 41

.

 **Well...here we go folks. And I have FINISHED writing the story today. All 43 chapters...DONE. So Friday will be the last of this until I return to write Thorin and Dwalin's love story with their hobbit lasses...and then Kili's love story as well, yes I will be giving our handsome prince his own tale. ha ha.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **.**

 **PS. This is the longest chapter so far...over 7000 words!**

 **Emrfangirl:** Since this is the only way to respond to your reviews - I wanted to say thanks for sending them. Did you see the message I left you at the end of Chapter 24? And I am sorry I got you in trouble for waking up your husband with your laughter...I didn't mean to. ha ha. It was a fun prank, too bad it backfired on them though, ha ha. And yep, we are going to give our little Dwalin a romance...and Thorin too! The more the merrier I always say. Thanks again for your reviews.

 **.**

 **Chapter 41**

 **~X~**

* * *

Sier reached up to wipe at her tears once more, not sure if they were from relief that Flinn had escaped…or fear of what he might be facing out there alone. She knew he was a brave and resourceful lad…but he was still her baby, and she couldn't help but worry. _Please let him be safe,_ she kept repeating over and over in her mind.

Yet as she looked up from where she sat, watching as the dwarrow, the dam and the human argued over her fate, she knew wherever he was, it was better than here. Lord Colm had been advocating to sell them both to the men of the east as slaves, while Bina was still trying to convince Ferny to slit their throats. The greasy looking man did not seem overly opposed to the idea, but he was holding out for more money, thus making the job worth his effort. Sier could only hope that his greed was larger than Bina's purse strings.

She had been doing a fair job of pretending that Flinn was hidden beneath her coat, for even though Gorg and Miton had glanced over at her several times, they never bothered to come over and investigate. Every minute that passed eased her worry that Flinn might be recaptured, imagining that her little dwarfling was now a fair distance away, and hopefully sticking to the river like she told him. All she could do now was buy him more time…and pray that Fili was somewhere, out there, looking for them.

.

.

Dis gave a cry of utter joy when she saw Fili emerge from the brush, with the tiny dwarfling clutched to his chest.

"Flinn!" she cried, leaping off her pony and running over, throwing her arms around them both as she kissed Flinn's cheek over and over again. "Oh, my darling, you are safe!"

"Where is Sier?" Dwalin asked, his eyes scanning for any sign of his onetime charge.

"They still have her," Fili informed the now crestfallen company. "She was able to get Flinn to safety, but could not do so herself. We will press on and get her back!" He then turned to his mother, giving her a pleading look. "I want you and Bombur to take Flinn and ride back to Erebor. I need to know my son is safe, so I can concentrate on rescuing Sier."

Dis opened her mouth to argue, for she desperately wished to accompany her sons and brother on this hunt. She was a daughter of Durin and her heart cried out for vengeance, desiring nothing more than to wet her sword with the blood of those who dared to take her loved ones. Yet seeing the look of utter need in Fili's eyes, she gave an accepting nod of her head. The crown prince didn't have to explain that if anything happened to him, Thorin, and Kili…Flinn would be the next in line as king of Erebor. And while Dis could never rule the mountain alone, she would be called upon to act as regent until her grandson came of age. However, even if Dis seemed to understand this without question…Fili's son did not!

"No, Adad!" Flinn objected, pulling away to look at him with a stricken expression. "I have to go too! How will you find Ama without me?"

"The same way I found you," Fili insisted, pointing to the grey pony that was fidgeting restlessly nearby. "I have him leading my way."

"Storm!" Flinn cried, leaning precariously out from his father's grasp as he took hold the pony's neck and hugged him tightly. The grey nickered softly, obviously very pleased to see the littlest dwarrow once more.

"I also have these," Fili said, reaching into a pocket and pulling out seven shiny gold objects, showing them to his son.

"My buttons!" he all but crowed. "I hoped you would find them!"

"Just like I told you, the best way to be found…" Fili began.

"…is to leave a trail," Flinn finished with pride.

"And Storm and I will follow the trail you made directly to your ama, and bring her home," he promised. "Now, go with your N'anad. She will take care of you."

"Please be careful, Adad," Flinn begged, giving him one last hug and kiss before allowing Dis to take him.

"I will," Fili nodded, giving him a wink of encouragement.

Dis gave her brother and sons a nod of support and encouragement, then climbed into the saddle, and along with Bombur, they silently headed back the way they had come…back to Erebor.

Storm looked after the departing lad for a bit, obviously feeling somewhat torn, but the moment he was out of sight, the pony's attention returned to the direction they had been heading. His ears were laid back and he gave a few snorts from his nostrils, a look of pure determination in his eyes.

"That's it, boy," Fili whispered, placing both hands on the side of his face as he stared at him. "We still have to find Sier. Take me to my _one,_ Storm." With that, he mounted the grey, and away they went, with seven equally resolved dwarves right behind them.

.

.

The arguing had continued on for what seemed hours to Sier, and yet, all too soon there came silence, followed by a rough shout.

"Fine, you wretched harpy, I will do it!" Ferny's exasperated voice echoed through the camp, telling Sier that her time was now up.

Sier felt a shiver of fear run through her at the pronouncement of her fate. At least her Flinn was safely away, she thought to herself, and hopefully halfway back to Erebor by now.

"But I want my money up front this time…as well as what you promised before!" the gruff human insisted.

From her spot near the tree, huddled under Fili's cloak and still doing all she could to give the impression that her son was snuggled beneath it as well, she watched Lord Colm walk over to one of the ponies with hunched shoulders. He had been advocating for them to be sold, not killed, yet it would appear he had lost this verbal battle. He returned with a money pouch, hefting it in his hands as he eyed the human in front of him.

"Here is enough to cover both jobs and a little bit more to ensure your silence on the matter," the elderly dwarf informed him. "But don't expect me to watch…I don't approve of this killing."

"But you won't stop me either, will you," Ferny laughed, shaming Colm with his accusation.

"No…I won't…but I still don't like it," he admitted as he looked over at Sier and then down at the ground.

"You don't have to like it, and you don't have to watch," Bina broke in, grabbing the money bag and handing it to Ferny with a wide grin. "Me, on the other hand, I want a front row seat! That ungrateful servant of mine will learn what it means to cross me!" She then looked over at Gorg and Miton, both still sitting by the fire drinking and talking quietly. "Bring forth the child…now!"

Grumbling a bit, the two dwarrow rose to their feet and marched over to Sier, looking down at her without a hint of remorse.

"Hand over the brat," Gorg said, his white tipped beard now dampened with spilt ale. "Best to get this done quickly."

Sier shook her head, acting as if she were indeed protecting her child, trying to buy him every second possible. Yet when Miton reached down and ripped back the cloak…they quickly discovered her ruse.

"He is gone!" Gorg yelled, looking around frantically, yet seeing no little dwarfling. "The little whelp is gone!"

"What?" Bina screamed. "You fools…you idiots! You had one job! One job and you failed at it spectacularly! Find him!"

"You will never catch him!" Sier spat, looking up at the two enraged dwarrow with a smile of pride. "He is long gone, with such a head start, you could search all night and come up empty handed! My son has escaped you all."

"Now we are done for!" Colm wailed, pulling at his hair and beard in ultimate distress. "If he makes it back to Erebor and tells everyone it was us…there will be no place we can hide from King Thorin's wrath! Why, oh, why did I ever let you talk me into this?"

"Be silent!" Bina yelled, looking no less frantic than her father. "The little prince is gone…there is no way to stop the inevitable now. So we might as well continue with our plan and be done with it. Whether we kill her or not, the damage is already done, and I want my revenge! I could have been queen if not for her…and if I am now to be forced into hiding and a life of misery, I want it to be with the knowledge that Prince Fili suffers as well. He robbed me of my rightful place, so I will take from him any hope of a happy future." She then glared at Sier, motioning to her two henchmen. "Bring her here!"

.

.

From where they were hiding, crouched behind a crop of bushes, Fili heard every vile word, and he would have leapt out and slaughtered them all, if Thorin had not placed a hand on his shoulder, holding him back.

"Steady," he urged, his voice low but stern. "If you run out there like this, without a plan, Sier is going to be injured…or worse. Think this through."

Fili knew he was right, yet the sight of his wife, bound and helpless had caused all else to leave his mind. He had to save her…there was no other option! And while there were eight of them, and only five enemies to deal with, they had a hostage and nothing to lose…and that made them twice as dangerous. He needed to do this right, to think with his head and not let his heart govern his actions.

Looking around at the faces of the dwarrow surrounding him, Fili came upon a plan.

"Kili, Bofur…" he began, a wicked grin spreading across his face. "Remember those ruffians back in Ered Luin…when we were guarding that supply caravan?"

"Aye," they both nodded, those two having been the only ones from the group who had been with Fili at the time.

"We do the same thing here," he informed them. "I will go in and distract them, and the rest of you get into position."

"What will be your signal?" Kili asked, recalling last time it was when Fili had the leader on the ground begging for mercy.

"I have no idea," he muttered, looking down at a small blue ribbon in his hand. "But you will know it when you see it." And with that, he stuffed the hair tie into his pocket and crawled backwards, away from the group and making for the ponies.

.

.

Sier was hauled up and the ropes around her ankles cut, stumbling forward as Gorg and Miton dragged her along. She was shaking and terrified, yet she refused to let Bina see it. She was no longer a lowly maid, subject to the whims of her evil mistress…she was a princess of Erebor! Wife to the crown prince and mother of the future heir to the throne. So, holding her head high, she stared Bina right in the eye, glaring at her with all the hate she felt in her heart.

"Nothing personal," Ferny sneered as he came forward, twirling a wicked looking dagger in his hand. "Well, on second thought…you stole my property and got me banished from ever trading in these parts again. So yah…maybe it is a bit personal." He gave a laugh, eyeing her up and down with an evil smile. "So the little mountain whore finally gets what is coming to her. This will teach you to humiliate Tom Ferny…teach you real good."'

"If I accomplished nothing more than getting your pony away from you and causing you even the smallest amount of trouble, it was worth it!" Sier growled, wishing her hands were free in order to strike out at him. He was merely a tool, being used by Bina, but she found she hated him no less. Tom Ferny was rotten to the core, and it was clear to Sier that he, as well as all his kin, were destined to play the part of a villain.

"Any final words for me?" Bina jeered, stepping between her and Ferny, glaring at Sier with vile amusement.

"I know it is a waste of breath bandying words with the likes of you," Sier spat. "But I will say this; you have always been a cruel and unhappy creature, yet only now do I see just how wicked you truly are. You care for no one but yourself, and I believe you would sell your own father down the river if it suited your purpose!"

Here Colm's eyes grew wide, and Sier could have sworn that the dawn of realization had finally hit him - the truth of her words shining through.

"If it had not been for you," Bina growled, pointing her finger directly at Sier, "I could have made the prince see things my way…he would have accepted my offer in time."

"Even if you had given me from now till the fall of the west," came Fili's deep voice from the edge of camp. "I would have _never_ chosen you, Bina!"

"Fili!" Sier cried, just as Gorg and Miton spun her around, facing the prince as he rode into the camp upon Storm. Bina reached into her own scabbard at her hip and drew out a dagger, placing the tip at Sier's throat and causing Fili to halt where he was.

"Oh, Mahal, we are doomed," Colm wailed, near in hysterics now at the sight of the prince. "Why, why, oh, why did I listen to her?"

"So…come to save your lady wife?" Bina asked, her eyes somewhat wild with a fearful madness. "Well, you are too late, for no matter what you intend to do, she will be the first to die."

"Don't be a fool, Bina," Fili warned, slowly dismounting from the pony and taking a few careful steps forward. "You can all still walk away from this with your lives."

"But not our freedom?" she guessed, and Fili did not contradict her.

"Any kind of life is preferable to death," he insisted. "Now…let her go and we can talk about this. But should you spill one drop of her blood…I swear that I will drain you of yours."

"Brave words for a lone prince," Ferny spoke up, looking at Fili as if he were easy pickings. "Apparently you don't have your friends to back you up this time."

"Didn't need them last time either," Fili told him with a hate filled smile. "Sier pretty much had you laid out flat before I even got there."

"And who says he is alone?" Colm questioned, his eyes darting to the left and right as he searched the dark forest around him.

"If anyone was with him, they would have attacked by now," Bina wrongly surmised. "Besides, we hold all the cards. We have his lady love and his son."

Sier opened her mouth to protest, to claim that Bina was lying about still having Flinn, but the point of the blade digging deeper into her throat silenced her.

"Flinn is no longer your prisoner," Fili denied. "He is currently with my mother, back in Erebor, safe and sound." He had said this mostly for Sier's sake, knowing that this news would bring her both joy and courage. And as the happy tears filled her eyes, and a relieved smile graced her lovely lips, he knew he had been correct.

"Well…you can keep your brat!" Bina seethed, hating that Fili had called her bluff. "But we still have her. And, unless you want to see your lover die this very second, I suggest you lay down your weapons. Then maybe…just maybe, you and I can work out some sort of agreement. Never let it be said that I am not willing to negotiate."

Fili, knowing that every word she spoke was a lie, was reluctant to do so, but he needed to buy time, to wait for the perfect moment to strike. And with Bina's blade still dangerously close to Sier's neck…now was not that time. So he did as she asked, reaching around and drawing his twin blades from the scabbard strapped to his back. Bending down he laid them both on the grass and stepped away, holding his hands up in surrender.

"There…I am weaponless," he informed them. "Now, let Sier go."

"Why should I?" Bina hissed looking at the dam being held at her mercy. "Is it possible that you truly care about her…that you fear for her life? Why? What do you even see in her? How could she have been the one to awaken you from stone…when instead you could have had this?" she gestured to herself with her free hand, giving Sier a look of disgust.

"Then…then you didn't give me any of that elixir at all, did you?" Fili deduced, still stalling for time, yet seriously wanting to know. Gandalf's words had nearly convinced him of this fact, yet he couldn't help but wish to hear it directly from the source. "You only gave me a sleeping draught that night…nothing more."

Bina looked at Fili as if he were speaking Sindarin, trying to decipher his meaning. And then, as realization dawned on her, she began to laugh.

"You thought I had drugged you with the wake-up elixir?" she literally threw back her head and cackled with glee. "All this time you assumed you had awakened because of that? Oh, this is rich!"

While Fili had at least been considering this notion, it was completely new to Sier, and the shock in her eyes showed it.

"W-w-what?" Sier stammered, doing her best not to move, but needing to understand what she was hearing.

"You did not know either?" Bina continued to laugh. "All this time you were his one, and you didn't know? Well, then, perhaps my vengeance was not as misplaced as I thought. How amusing for me…and confusingly sad for the two of you."

"Your torment stops here!" Fili growled, hating the hag even more for all the time he and Sier lost because of her. Bina had stolen so much from him, his free will, his peace of mind, the birth of his son and five long years without Sier and Flinn at his side. "What are your demands? Tell me what you want in exchange for my wife?"

"YOU!" Bina spat out, venom dripping from every word. "Or at least your crown! But I won't be getting that now, will I? I was born to be a queen, my breeding, background and beauty guaranteed it, but you just couldn't appreciate what was right in front of your face! So…maybe I don't want to kill your whore…maybe I want to kill _you!"_ And with that she stepped away from Sier, drawing the hand that held the dagger back, and hurled it directly at Fili with all her might.

Yet before it could travel even half the distance to the heart of the crown prince, there was a twanging noise off to the left, followed by an arrow, as it came zipping through the air. The shaft struck the dagger midflight, knocking the blade off its trajectory and clattering harmlessly to the ground.

In that split second, everything happened at once. Fili reached into two of his many hidden compartments of his clothing, pulling out a pair of daggers. They had been fools to believe that he was weaponless after giving up only his swords. The two blades were instantly thrown with deadly accuracy, striking Gorg in the shoulder and Miton directly in the chest, causing them to cry out in pain and stumble to the ground, releasing Sier in the process. And while Gorg was able to rise, and draw his weapon in which to fight, the other dwarf never moved again.

Suddenly, Thorin, Kili and the rest of the company came barreling out of the bushes, a thundering war cry issuing forth between their gritted teeth. Colm immediately dropped to the ground, rolling into a ball as he covered his head with his hands for protection, essentially putting himself out of the fight. Nori and Bifur had pounced on Colm, stripping him of any weapons, before laying him out flat on the ground with a sword to his throat.

Bina screeched with rage and made a grab for the now unguarded Sier, but the startled dwarrowdam saw her coming and dropped to the ground, quickly rolling out of her reach. Unfortunately, with her hands still bound, it slowed her efforts to rise, giving Ferny the needed time to leap into her path. Grabbing her by the hair, the vile man dragged her up and against his chest, using her for a shield.

In the meantime, Gloin and Bofur had tackled Bina, the little viper biting and scratching the two dwarrow until at last, they managed to force her to her knees in angry submission. Dwalin, lost in a warrior's rage over their mistreatment of his former ward, had dealt Gorg a swift and deadly blow. Two quick swipes from Grasper and Keeper, his twin battle axes, and the dwarf with the silver tips at his beard lay dead and bloody at his feet. Thorin and Kili had made a play for Ferny, but once they saw him grab Sier, they both froze in their tracks, holding back for fear of what he might do to her. Fili had reached down and retrieved his own weapons, rising just in time to see that Sier was in a very bad way.

"Everyone stay where you are!" Ferny yelled, as he began to back away, with Fili, Thorin and Kili slowly advancing on him, weapons drawn and faces set with rage. "I will not hesitate to slit her throat! I will do it!"

"And you will die a slow and agonizing death if you dare!" Fili growled, his teeth bared and his nostrils flaring. His heart was in his throat, for while he had assessed Ferny to be a sniveling coward, he knew what a desperate man was capable of when cornered and afraid. He had to act carefully if he wanted to get Sier back unharmed.

"Well…no one wants that, now do they," the evil man replied, his yellow stained teeth showing as he grinned. "So, you just stay put, keep those frog pokers of yours away from me, and no one will get hurt. This was all their doing, their plan, and I will not pay the price for their stupidity."

"LIAR!" Bina shrieked, struggling against the ropes that Gloin and Bofur were wrapping around her to keep her secure. "It was ALL his idea! He even told us where to find her!"

"Put down your weapon, Ferny, and let her go," Fili commanded, his voice laced with threatening undertones.

"Not before I am far away and free," he argued, continuing to back away, not watching where he was going.

Little did Tom Ferny know that he was now only a few feet away from where Fili had left his pony… _Storm._ And as the wicked man drew closer and closer, the little grey's ears flattened against its head and he began to paw at the ground in anger. Fili noticed this all just seconds before the animal leaped forward, sinking his teeth into the fleshy part of Ferny's neck and shoulder, biting down as hard as he could.

"Aaaaaaahh!" Tom yelled, dropping the dagger and reaching up with both hands to attempt to free himself from the unexpected attack, but Storm refused to let go, allowing Sier to stumble forward, right into Fili's awaiting arms. Wrapping her into his embrace, the two of them watched as Storm swung his head, tossing Ferny to the ground beside him. The now bleeding man, still crying out in pain, managed to crawl a few yards before stumbling to his feet. Yet when he did, and turned to glare at the pony he once treated so cruelly, he only had a second to process the pair of hooves that were now aimed right at him. Storm had turned, leaned forward on his front feet and used his back legs to deliver a painful blow to Ferny's chest, sending the already wounded man flying backwards, striking a nearby tree with a sickening thud.

All the dwarves let out a cheer as they watched him fall to the ground, his arms wrapping around his middle, while his head and neck oozed blood. It would appear that Storm had got his revenge!

Thorin and Kili were on him in a flash, tying him up as well, even if they figured he was far from capable of causing further harm or attempting an escape.

"Good job, Storm!" Kili told the pony, as they hauled the man over to where the others were holding Bina and Colm.

This left Fili free to focus his attention on Sier, pulling out another dagger as he made quick work of the ropes that bound her wrists. When he saw the red and raw skin that lay beneath, he let out a low and painful moan, bringing them both up to his lips as he kissed them gently.

"Oh, my love, I am so sorry," he told her, seeing her in any sort of pain doing terrible things to his gut. "I am so sorry I was not there to protect you."

"W-w-what did you call me?" Sier asked, her eyes wide and her lips trembling slightly.

At first Fili didn't understand her question, the words having come out of his mouth automatically, for that was how he truly felt. Yet when he realized what she was asking, he reached up and cupped her cheek, brushing his thumb across her skin gently.

"My love," he repeated. "My heart…my _one_. For that is what you are, Sier, you are _my one_. The perfect mate that Mahal designed only for me, and whom I love more than life itself. I should have known from the start, but…but…" Oh, there were so many reasons he had been blinded to the fact, and each one shamed him.

"None of that matters," Sier stopped him, reaching up to cover his lips with her fingers - which he apparently couldn't help placing a kiss upon. "And I love you too. I think deep down I have always known, but I only just realized it when you left for battle. I love you, Fili, son of Flinn…and that is what I have been wanting to tell you all night!"

"Well, we sure took the long away around in doing it," he said with a sad chuckle, "but I think we both understand each other at last!" He then pulled her into his arms, placing a much awaited kiss upon her lips, as her arms slid around his neck in compliance. They stayed in this positon for a long while, both lost in the moment…until there came the noise of someone clearing their throat behind them.

"Not to interrupt," Thorin spoke up, sounding a bit uncomfortable. "But perhaps you could continue this back in Erebor? Right now we have to decide what to do with these three."

"I say we gut them all and hang their bodies from the trees by their entrails!" Dwalin growled, the fire in his blood still crying out for vengeance. It did him good to see that Sier was now safe, and back in Fili's arms where she belonged. But he could not overlook the traitorous acts of Bina, Colm and Tom Ferny. "They deserve to die for what they did…both now, and five years ago."

"Agreed," Thorin nodded, lifting Orcrist as the tip came to rest just below Colm's chin, making the elderly dwarrow whimper loudly. "And while I am king, and could rightfully sentence them to die immediately…I will defer to the wishes of Fili and Sier. It was against them these crimes were committed." He turned and stared at his nephew and his wife. "Name their punishment."

Sier stepped out of Fili's embrace, moving to where Bina was kneeling on the ground, still fighting against Gloin and Bofur's hold on her. When she looked up and saw the younger dwarrowdam coming towards her, she stilled, fear and loathing filling her eyes. Sier stopped right in front of her, glaring down with a world of hate…and then, balling up her fist, she pulled back and struck her hard across the face.

"THAT IS FOR THREATENING MY SON!" she yelled, extremely pleased when Bina let out a cry of pain, her head snapping to the side from the force of the blow. She gave her former mistress only enough time to right herself before she dealt her another one, just as strong, and leaving her hand stinging from her efforts. This time when Bina looked back, there was a trickle of blood coming from a cut in her lip and a flaming red mark on her cheek where a bruise would surely form. "And that is for everything you have ever done to me and Fili. You deserve more…so much more, but I will not be the one to decide your fate. I wash my hands of you for all time. To me…you no longer exist." And with that she turned her back to the vile hag and returned to the protective arms of her _one_ …to Fili.

"Nephew?" Thorin asked, looking to him for instructions on how to proceed.

"Currently, I am of the same mind as Dwalin," Fili admitted, causing both Colm and Bina to pull back in fear…Ferny was still lying half-conscious and moaning on the ground, more than likely completely unaware that his fate was now being decided. "Yet I will not allow myself to be motivated by anger or hate, for then I would be no better than them. To take a life in the heat of battle is one thing…to willingly execute someone, even one as vile as Bina, is not in my blood. For the sake of my family's peace, I was once willing to show mercy, and let things lie, but now I will not suffer these three to remain free where they can harm others. Not when they willfully tried to murder those that I love. They must pay for their crimes! Though not through their deaths, for that would be far too kind…no, we will take them back, and see that they are sentenced according to their heinous deeds. Perhaps a lifetime of cleaning latrines and scrubbing floors on their hands and knees will cause them to lament their actions"

While Dwalin was visibly disappointed, the other dwarrow seemed to admire their prince's decision. Even Thorin was smiling and nodding.

"Spoken like a true king," he complimented. "Though you do not wear the crown yet, my sister-son. And while I still do, it is my duty to see that justice is carried out. I too would like nothing more than to behead them all, here and now, but I will abide by my words and let _your_ punishment stand. However, I do hereby strip Colm and Bina of all title, rank and privilege. Your lands, your home, and lordship will pass to ones more fitting than you, while your wealth will be divided up and given to those who had had the misfortune to serve under you."

Thorin then looked over at Dwalin, and gave him a nod, the tattooed warrior understanding his king's meaning perfectly. Pulling out a sharp blade, he stalked over to Colm, causing the elderly dwarrow to cringe in fear. Yet instead of gutting the dwarrow, like he had earlier wished to do, Dwalin grabbed hold of his long grey beard. The intricate braid was held in place and tied off with the sliver clasp of his family, along with many expensive jeweled beads. With a swift slice, the entire thing was resting in Dwalin's fist, with only a small uneven scruff decorating the once proud chin of the dwarrow. The shame associated with having ones beard removed in this manner was great, and even Bina let out a small gasp of shock over the deed. Colm however, simply lowered his head, accepting the humiliation with a measure of understanding, realizing the punishment could have been infinitely more severe.

Yet, when Dwalin next moved to Bina, she shrunk back and began to squawk loudly, however this did not deter the Erebor war chief one little bit. In fact he had a very large grin on his face as he took hold of the long braid that hung from her right temple.

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" Bina screamed, just before Dwalin severed it from her head, causing her to let loose with a string of foul words, ones that would have caused the most hardened dwarrow blush.

"You will be silent!" Thorin roared, now aiming his sword at Bina's neck, effectively shutting the dam up. Still, for good measure, the king jerked his head, indicating to Bofur that he would much prefer her muzzled more effectively. The hatted dwarrow pulled out a large bit of cloth and quickly gagged the dam, leaving her only the ability to make muffled forms of protest. Dwalin then reached over and did the same thing to her second braid on the other side of her head, duly shaming her in the eyes of her kind.

After returning the dagger to its sheath, the bald warrior walked over to Fili and Sier, handing Colm's beard to the prince and Bina's braids to his somewhat startled wife. Fili stared down at the long tuft of hair, the beads glittering in the moonlight as he balled his hand into a tight fist, a grim look on his face. He then glanced at Sier, her own eyes wide as she too gazed at the symbols of their enemies' disgrace. Reaching over, he took them from her and turned to the small campfire that still burned, tossing all three into the dancing flames. The hair sizzled as it caught fire, while the beads and clasps popped and turning black, quickly covered in soot. It was a final insult…one Fili had no doubt they both richly deserved. Thorin then stepped forward, clapping his oldest nephew on his shoulder affectionately.

"I chose wisely when I named you as my heir," he told him, before leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on Sier's forehead. "And I am beyond grateful to have you back with us, safe and sound, my dearest niece. You handled yourself admirably, and with great courage, sacrificing all for the safety of your son. Flinn is a fortunate little dwarrow…as is the rest of Erebor, to have you as their princess. You have truly brought honor to the line of Durin this night."

Sier nodded in gratitude to the king, a bit awestruck by his words and loving gesture, yet at the mention of her son, she turned her eyes to Fili in a pleading manner.

"Can we go home now, please?" she begged, clutching at his vest in a desperate manner. "I need to see Flinn…I need to hold my son."

"You would have been so proud of him, Sier," Fili told her with a wide smile. "He was very brave, following the stream like you told him, singing to himself as he headed back to Erebor in search of help."

"I was so afraid for him…terrified that he would get lost, or run into…" she could not bear to think about all that could have happened to her precious child, and right now the only thing that would comfort her, was holding him once more. "Please…take me home."

"With pleasure, wife," he nodded, scooping her up and striding over to where Storm still waited patiently, setting her in the saddle as he gathered up the reins.

"How in the world were you able to ride him, much less get close enough to saddle him?" she gasped, suddenly realizing that this had indeed been the pony Fili had come in on.

"Storm and I came to an understanding," the prince smiled, patting the neck of the brave little grey. "I explained to him that I needed his help in finding you…and he wisely understood that I could not live without my _one_." Oh, how Fili loved the way that sounded. _His one!_

Sier leaned down and gave her beloved pony a warm hug, scratching him under the chin as she whispered words of thanks into his ear.

While Nori and Bofur retrieved the ponies they had left not far away in the bushes, the rest of the dwarves placed their prisoners upon their own mounts, tying their hands to the saddle-horn for good measure. They left the gag in Bina's mouth, deciding a quiet ride back to Erebor was much preferred over listening to her squawk. Colm was silent as the grave, not even daring to raise his head, let alone his voice, while Ferny only let out a few painful moans as he was jostled around. After extinguishing the campfire, leaving the silver clasps and precious gems there for some fortunate traveler to discover, they all mounted up and made ready to ride. Fili and Sier led the way on Storm, followed closely behind by a proud looking Thorin and a very happy Kili.

Fili leaned forward, kissing the top of his wife's head as they rode, unable to relinquish his hold on her even for a moment. He had almost lost her…almost lost his _one_. But now that he had her back, there was nothing, and no one, who would ever part them again. He looked up at the moon, calculating the time from its position in the sky…it was late, or perhaps very early…but he knew that long before the sun rose, they would be back in Erebor with their son. And if Sier was willing, and time allowed…they would finish the talk they started earlier that night.

 _This he swore!_

* * *

 **Yippeeee, everyone is safe now and on their way home. Two more chapters to go, ending on Friday.**

 **I know that many of you wanted Dis to lay the smack-down, but I needed her to take Flinn back to Erebor so his daddy could concentrate on saving Sier.**

 **Did you like the rescue...that Fili used the same tactic he did years ago when protecting the caravan - Flinn's favorite bedtime story of his father, by the way?**

 **Was Sier strong and brave enough? And she did get a few good licks in with Bina there at the end.**

 **I went back and forth on their punishment, and while they will still pay for the rest of their lives for what they did, I just could not see Fili or the others murdering them outright. It was not a Durin thing to do.**

 **Hoped you liked their confessions of love, and them finding out they were truly each other's ones. awwww.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **kaia:** OH yes, that Flinn just keeps getting more and more adorable. Can you imagine him in like 50 to 60 years? Talk about a heart throb! I had to bring Ferny back in, as you can tell, Storm needed his revenge. ha ha.

 **Guest H:** Ohhh, Sherlock, gotcha. TWO reviews...nice! Yes, Bina and her dad...and Ferny are beyond dumb. How humiliating, being abducted by idiots. And apples? Well we know that Fili won't be throwing them, then. ha ha. Love the Emperor's New Groove!

 **nursenan:** Fili had TWO holes in his chest, one for Sier and one for Flinn. Yah, Thorin and Dis love their new family members very much and they are both going out to find them. I think Fili shares your assessment of all three villains. ha ha. Flinn was very brave, and I worked really hard to pull on your heart strings with him being found by Fili, walking and singing by the river trying to keep his courage up. The buttons was a stroke of genius on his part. Oh yes, I can so see her as the wicked stepsister from Ever After! the way she squealed in the story was like the sister flipped out and said "there was a bee" ha ha, that makes me laugh. I am so glad that little string is still entertaining you...maybe next time I will give you one of those feather things or a snuffed mouse. ha ha.


	42. Chapter 42

.

 **Home to Erebor...and Flinn. The happy reunion...and 'talking'**

 **.**

 **Chapter 42**

 **~X~**

* * *

All the way back to the mountain, Fili held Sier tightly, needing to prove to himself time and again that she was truly back within his arms. He recalled the time he and Kili had lost Flinn in the mines, how the fear and panic had nearly overtaken him, until his son had been found. Well, that had been nothing compared to the sheer terror that had engulfed him when he had come back to their room to find that both Sier and Flinn had been taken. He was not quite sure how he had survived the past several hour, but he knew he would never forget that feeling of dread. Well, he would not allow anyone to take his family from him again, that was for damn sure! For he knew he could not live through it a second time.

As the mountain gates came into view, Kili and Thorin rode up alongside Fili and Sier, the king and his little brother having agreed to give the two reunited lovers a bit of privacy on the way back.

"We will need to decide what is to be done with our prisoners rather quickly," Thorin warned. "It would not be wise to allow Bina and her father…or Ferny for that matter, to start shooting off their mouths about what they know. I was thinking that I might bring Dain in on all this. I have an idea or two on how best to keep a lid on things."

"Good," Fili nodded, knowing his cousin had little tolerance for traitors and was not the squeamish sort when it came to inventive forms of punishment. "I will leave the particulars to you, Uncle. Our first priority is to reunite with Flinn."

"Understandable," he nodded, turning his mind back to the judicial matters ahead of him.

"So, Nadad," Kili spoke up, pulling Fili's attention over to him. "I have to say, that sign you were supposed to be giving us to attack…it was rather vague. Was Bina throwing that dagger at your heart planned, or were you just winging it?"

"I knew that you would figure out my strategy just fine, little brother," Fili laughed, never once doubting Kili and his uncle's ability to come to the rescue. "And as for that dagger…nice shot."

"Couldn't let you end up full of holes, now could I?" Kili laughed, though Fili could hear the concern in his voice. The two bothers always looked out for each other, relying on the fact that they would always be there when needed. And Kili certainly came through for Fili this night. "I think Sier prefers you just the way you are; stubborn, surly…and only slightly less handsome than me," he joked, pulling a laugh from his older brother.

"I do indeed hope you are right," Fili nodded, looking down at his wife, who was now smiling up at him. "For she is stuck with me for all time. There is no way I could, or ever would, give her up now."

Sier reached up and stroked his cheek as she laid her head against his chest, resting it over his heart as she listened to its steady rhythm…a pulse that beat for her alone.

.

.

When they arrived at the mountain, the sky still dark and the moon on the horizon, Fili halted his pony at the gate and helped Sier down. He gave Storm one last pat on the neck in appreciation before handing off the reigns to a waiting stable hand.

"See that he gets a good rubdown and an extra helping of oats," he instructed. "He has more than earned it."

Sier stepped forward and leaned her head against the grey's face, stroking his mane as she spoke.

"Thank you, Storm," she told the proud looking pony. "You have our internal gratitude and love. You will be the most honored steed in all of Erebor for your labors this night." And with a final kiss on his nose, she allowed him to be led back to the stables for a much deserved rest.

"Come, my love," Fili said, offering her his hand. "We have a son to find."

.

.

Locating Dis and Flinn took no time at all, for when they opened the door to their chambers, there they sat. Dis was in a chair by the fireplace with a drowsy little dwarfling in her lap, though he had staunchly refused to close his eyes until his parents returned safely to the mountain. When he saw them in the doorway, Flinn let out a mixture of a shout and a sob, sliding off his N'anad's lap and rushing into their outstretched arms.

"Ama! Adad!" he cried, burying his face into Sier's shoulder as he let his tears fall freely. "You're back, you're both back!"

"Shhhh," Sier soothed him as she did her best not to break down as well. Oh she had been so frightened for him, sending him off all alone in the wild. Yet Fili had found him, just like she had prayed, and now, once more they were reunited as a family. "We are home now and everything is going to be just fine. You were so brave, my darling, so brave…just like your adad."

"I did like you said," he sniffled, pulling back and wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "I followed the river and headed for Erebor. I even 'tended that I was Adad in the barrels…but…but I was still scared."

"I know, my lamb," Sier told him, her heart breaking to see him in tears.

"But that is what true bravery is…to do what needs to be done, even if you are scared," Fili informed him. "I was scared too, the whole time you were missing."

"You were?" this news seemed to shock and amaze Flinn.

"Yes, I was very much afraid," Fili nodded. "Yet I knew I had to go on, to find you both, no matter what. Just like you knew you had to get help for your ama. And _that_ is what makes you so brave."

"Are…are the bad people all gone now?" he asked, looking very worried about this point.

"Yes…they will never hurt you or your ama again," Fili nodded, knowing he and Thorin would soon have to decide what was to be done with them.

"I hope you left enough of them for me to get a few good licks in," Dis stated, coming over to give both he and Sier a warm hug. "I have had plenty of time to sit here and dream up some very inventive punishments."

"Then perhaps you and Dwalin should put your heads together and see what you come up with," Fili laughed, knowing that if he allowed it, his mother's retribution would be swift and painful. "He has already made several suggestions that would suit me just fine."

"Yet, all that can wait," Dis informed them, noticing how Sier's legs seemed a bit shaky. "Come over here and sit down, you have had a long and harrowing night, my dears."

They did indeed accept her offer, the three of them taking up most of the sofa as Sier continued to hold Flinn, with the two of them leaning against Fili as he wrapped his arms around them both. It was this picture that Oin saw when he entered the room, not even bothering to knock.

"Thorin told me you were back and that I was needed," he looked the three of them over careful, checking for wounds. When his eyes fell upon Sier's wrists he quickly set to work, rubbing a healing balm over them and wrapping them up with thin white gauze. "Keep using this salve, and perhaps wear some long sleeve dresses for a while, and none will be the wiser. In no time at all, you will be as good as new."

"Thank you, Oin," she smiled, snuggling back into Fili's embrace.

"How about you, lad?" he asked, eyeing the prince for signs of injury.

"No, all the healing I need is right here in my arms," he said, nodding towards Sier and Flinn. And it was true, for there was nothing so comforting as the knowledge that his family was back where they belonged.

"I am told I will need to head down to the dungeons next and tend to the prisoners," Oin did not seem all that pleased about the idea. "However…I don't think I am in too much of a hurry. I am rather old now, and there are a lot of stairs between here and there."

Fili chuckled over this, but did not have time to speak before the door opened again and Thorin, Kili, Dwalin, Balin and Dain entered, all looking very stern and troubled.

"Couldn't wait until a decent hour in the morning to have a crisis, could you lad?" Dain asked Fili, all in good humor, though any could tell he was fighting mad about the whole thing. "Just had to get a tired old dwarrow out of his nice warm bed, did ya?"

"It was not our intention, cousin, though I find I cannot muster up much sympathy for your plight," Fili told him with a grim set of his jaw. "Since Sier, Flinn and I have yet to find _any_ sleep at all."

"Aye, and I am sorry for that, truly," he nodded, looking at the exhausted little family on the sofa. "But I am glad to see that it all turned out well in the end. However I am a bit surprised that you didn't ask me to join in the fun of rounding up those villains."

"It was rather a spur of the moment thing," Thorin assured him.

"I can see that it must have been," Dain nodded, then looking at Thorin with a rather wicked gleam in his eye. "Or were you just worried that with you and the lads out of the mountain all at once, that I would have been left in charge? Were you afraid that if I knew about it, I might start sizing that crown of yours to fit my own head?"

"The thought _had_ crossed my mind," Thorin admitted, his tone a mixture of humor and serious concern. "Yet we are all back, and quite alive, so you need not concern yourself any further. What I would like you to think about, however, is the proposal I made. Are you willing to do it?"

"To cart that vile lass and her father back with me to the Iron Hills to serve out their prison sentence?" Dain asked, reaching up and stroking his beard in thought. "Aye, it would by my pleasure to see them get what's coming to them. And I have no qualms about making sure if they ever see anything outside my dungeon walls, it will be to assign them both to the most distasteful and filthy jobs imaginable. That will teach them to mess with the sons of Durin!"

"Or a daughter of Durin!" Dwalin spoke up, giving Sier a wink of his eye.

"We would all be in your debt for this, Dain," Fili spoke up. "The idea of keeping them within the walls of Erebor, to serve their sentence, would cause me and my family great discomfort. I thank you for your offer."

"Always happy to be of service," Dain smiled, giving the crown prince a slight bow. "What about the third fellow…the man?"

"Him I will turn over to King Bard," Thorin informed him, matter of factly. "For just as he does not interfere in the judicial matters of dwarves…I will allow him to pass sentence on the prisoner of his own race as well. However, I will be offering several inventive suggestions on what I feel should be done."

"I have a few of my own to offer as well," Dis spoke up, still rather hot under the collar at the actions of the three wretched villains.

"I believe we could all weigh in on that subject," Balin nodded, his usually kind hearted face hardened by rage over what he had been told they had done. "We should hold the trial tomorrow, a private one, I think would be best."

"Will I need to be there?" Sier asked, her voice demonstrating her dislike over the idea.

"Nay, lass," Thorin told her kindly. "You and Fili will be exempt from appearing. There are enough of us in the company who can swear to the severity of the crimes they committed. There will be plenty of eye witnesses willing to testify against them. Then Dain will haul them off to the Iron Hills, never to darken our lives again. This will be their one and only night spent within the walls of Erebor."

"Well, I think between Storm biting Ferny and giving him a few broken ribs," Kili spoke up with a wide grin of satisfaction. "As well as the split lip and bruises Sier bestowed upon Bina, I would imagine that none of them will be sleeping comfortably tonight."

"Thankfully, I see there is one among us who will be," Dis smiled, nodding her head to the little dwarfling, sound asleep in his mother's arms. "I imagine that he will not awaken before noon."

Fili looked down at his son, leaning forward and placing a soft kiss upon his temple, swearing never to take such small pleasures for granted again. And while he hated to be parted from him, even for a moment, he knew that he and Sier still needed to have a very important discussion. They had both obtained information vital to their relationship this evening, and Fili, for one, wished for everything to be brought out into the open. No more secrets…no more misunderstandings.

"Mother," he started, looking up at her with pleading eyes. "Would you still be willing to take Flinn back to your room tonight…or what is left of it?"

Dis, understanding her son's reasons behind his request, nodded happily, coming over to ease the sleeping dwarfling out of Sier's arms and into her own.

"It would be my pleasure," she told him, then looking over at Sier she added in a reassuring voice. "I will not let him out of my sight, not for a moment. I promise."

Sier was grateful for Dis' assurance, fearing that Flinn might have nightmares after all that transpired. Yet she was grateful that Fili had asked his mother to take him, for she too felt an overwhelming need to speak with her husband alone.

"I will stay with Flinn as well," Kili spoke up. "Maybe he will let me help him get undressed and into his night clothes, since apparently he won't allow Amad to assist with that." He gave a slight laugh as Dis rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Oh, then allow me go get his night things," Sier offered, hurrying into Flinn's room and returning with some clothes and his blanket.

"Don't you two worry about a thing," Dis told them as she and Kili left with Flinn, giving both a warm and encouraging smile as she did.

As if recognizing his cue, Oin spoke up.

"Well, I suppose I have stalled long enough, and I should be making my way down to the dungeons, just to make sure those three are travel worthy and all," the salt and pepper bearded dwarf said, heading for the door. "But you know…I think I might stop for a pint of ale before I go, I am feeling a bit parched and it is a very long walk down there." He then looked over at Balin and Dwalin. "Care to join me?" The two dwarrow nodded heartily, liking the sound of that immensely. Yet before leaving, Dwalin came over and gave Sier a warm hug, surprising just about everyone there.

"I would still happily gut all three of them for you, if you but ask it of me, lassie," the gruff warrior told her. "My axes are still at your disposal."

"I know, and I thank you for it," she smiled, placing a chaste kiss upon his cheek. "Yet I will leave the manner of their punishment in the capable hands of Thorin and Dain."

"Aye, if that is what you wish," he reluctantly agreed, giving Fili a slight nod of his head before following Oin and Balin out the door.

This left Thorin and Dain, standing there looking quite out of place, with the crown prince eyeing them expectantly. When the king under the mountain finally got the hint, he turned to his red bearded cousin with a rather humorous look.

"So…are you up for a drink as well before I take to my chambers?" he asked, gesturing towards the door. "I am bone weary, but a mug of strong ale will insure that I sleep like stone."

"Ahhh, but you will not remain that way for long, if my old eyes are reading things between you and that pretty little hobbit lass correctly," Dain chuckled, enjoying the look of shock that flew to Thorin's face.

"What?" he gasped.

"Oh, come now, cousin," the king of the Iron Hills laughed, throwing his arm around Thorin's shoulders as he led him out of the room. "Why don't you and I have a nice long chat about all the things a lovely lass can do to us old warriors?" And amid some continued sputtering and protests from the dark haired monarch, the two of them exited the room, leaving Fili and Sier at last alone.

.

.

After shutting the door and bolting it securely, Fili turned around and stared at his wife. Oh, how perfect she appeared, standing there with an expectant and hopeful look in her eyes. Just the fact that she was there…with him…was enough to send his heart racing. At first Fili did not know what to say, he had so many words in his mind, yet none of them would assemble in formation or come out in any sort of coherency. Yet a frown furrowed his brow as he watched her turn and walk to the nearby table, her hand reaching out to touch the loose gems and beads that had once been the necklace Fili had gifted her. Dis must have picked them up, bundling them in a piece of cloth, hopefully to be restrung soon.

Fili approached her from behind, brushing back her hair a bit as he leaned in to kiss her between her neck and shoulder. She did not turn, yet neither did she pull away.

"Tell me what you are thinking my love, for your silence offends," he urged, not liking this feeling between them.

"I just can't believe…that she…she," here she spun around and buried her face in Fili's chest, her tears flowing freely. "Bina wanted to kill our son! That hag wanted to harm our little Flinn."

"Yet we stopped her," he pointed out. "You got him to safety, and together we stopped her from ever harming another soul again."

"I…I wanted to kill her, Fili," she confessed, looking up at him with terror in her eyes. "It frightens me to think that given the opportunity, I might have done just that. It makes me feel…evil inside."

"Nay, you are not evil for thinking such things," he insisted, reaching up to smooth down her hair, loving the feel of it beneath his calloused palm. "I harbored the same feelings…I still do. It is what every parent would experience when protecting their young. It is instinct, yet you did not follow through on such urges…you showed mercy and proven yourself mightier than them in the process. You are strong, you are brave, and you pack a wicked punch…but you could never be evil."

Sier was quiet for a long while, laying her head against his chest as she drew strength from his words.

"Thank you for coming after us," she told him, never doubting that he would have, yet wishing to express her gratitude nonetheless.

"Did you ever imagine that I wouldn't?" he questioned, reaching down to cup her face between his palms, turning her eyes to him. "You and Flinn are my life's blood now. And you, dear, sweet Sier, you are my _one_." Here he reached into his pocket and pulled out the little clasp that Flinn had given him...the one that went at the end of Sier's marriage braid. Most of it had come undone in the struggle, and though her hair was still a bit disheveled and need of combing, Fili ignored it all and quickly rewove the intricate braid. When the clasp was once again set in place, where it rightfully belonged, he leaned in and kissed her gently. "There…that is much better."

"And…and you truly believe that I am your _one_?" she asked hopefully, wishing to have it reconfirmed.

"Do you not?" he questioned, worried that he would further have to convince her of this. "Without a doubt, you are my _one…and only_. I love you beyond reason, Sier, and I could not live without you now even if I wanted to…which I do not."

"I love you too, Fili," she smiled, leaning up to kiss him on the lips, feeling his mustache braids brush against her skin. "I can hardly believe it is true, but I know in my heart that you too are my _one_. That of all the dwarrow on Middle Earth…you alone are my other half. And what a fortunate dam I am because of it."

"And you will forgive me?" he asked, averting his eyes in a downcast manner.

"Forgive you?" Sier almost gasped. "Why would I ever need to forgive you?"

"For what I did five years ago," he lamented. "Bina herself revealed that I had never been given any elixir to awaken me from stone…that what took place that night was not its doing, but because…" here he paused and Sier supplied the final words.

"…because we were _meant_ to be together." The smile on her face doing much to soothe his worry. "You were still drugged…and I know you well enough to understand that in your right mind, you would never have dared such a thing. Yet it was fated to be so, whether it happened then or later. You are the one that Mahal created just for me, and I am not sorry one little bit that we came together that night, for just look at what that union has brought us. We are together at last, and we have the most perfect little dwarrow to call our own. How could I ever be upset or angry about that? You have nothing to apologize for, Fili. So don't you ever try."

"Yet I will spend the rest of my life making sure that you do not regret it in any way," Fili vowed. "But looking back, even before that night…when I first looked into your eyes in Bina's apartment, I knew there was something special about you."

"Just as I did when I watched you go about your duties around the mountain," she revealed, looking a bit embarrassed by the confession.

"Then what you told Flinn that night was true? You had noticed me before that day?" Fili asked, a wide grin spreading over his face.

"Many times," she nodded. "Of course I did not realize what it meant at the time…I mean, with you being a prince, and I a lowly servant, no such wild thoughts ever crossed my mind."

"You have never been a lowly anything," Fili stated firmly. "You have always been just who you are now…my perfect mate. The one I was born to be with. And even when I was drugged, and half unconscious, my body recognized you as such, and acted not because of any elixir, but from that primal need within all dwarves. The desire to reunite with what had been lost at our creation…our other half." Here he leaned down and scooped her up, his arms supporting her back and beneath her legs as he held her to him possessively. She had given a gasp of surprise at his unexpected actions, but she did not protest, instead wrapping her own arms around his neck as she gazed at him with loving eyes. "But even if you were not my _one_ …and I was given the gift of choice, I would still choose you. For I have fallen in love with all your amazing qualities over the past two months, and because of that, I could never imagine being with anyone else but you."

"I feel the same way," she assured him, as they met each other halfway, their lips now far too busy for speech.

It was a slow and meaningful kiss, one that promised a lifetime of passion, should they now choose to explore it. And as they pulled back, allowing each to take a shaky breath, Fili's eyes were filled with a silent, yet desperate, request. Understanding him perfectly, Sier nodded, making her acceptance clear.

"Are you sure?" Fili asked, needing to hear the words from her own lips. "I took such liberties before without your permission…I will never do so again."

"You have it, my love," she told him shyly. "And you always will. Although…" there she paused, her face becoming a bit concerned.

"Yes?" Fili pressed, becoming worried now himself.

"I…I do not know what to do," she confessed, her face turning red at the idea. "I don't have any memories from our first time…and I…I don't wish to disappoint you."

"Sier, you could never disappoint me…never!" he insisted, making his way towards the door to their bedchamber. "And we will make new memories. Ones we will both share, and add to, for the rest of our lives."

"And perhaps make new dwarflings as well?" Sier asked in a hopeful tone, as her husband pushing open the door with his foot and stepped inside.

Fili grinned, recalling the dream he had of her carrying his second child. Of Flinn pressing his ear to her stomach as he listened to his mysterious sibling's heartbeat. He desperately wanted that vision to come true, and it warmed him to the core that Sier wished for the same thing.

"I have no doubt that we will," Fili grinned, kicking the door closed and making his way towards their bed. "No doubt at all, my love."

* * *

 **Shhhhh, I think they need some private time! We won't bother them, shall we?**

 **So, did the punishment sound acceptable. They will not remain in Erebor and Dain will make sure they are duly punished in the Iron Hills. We like Dain.**

 **How did you like Dain knowing what was up with Thorin?**

 **Was Oin funny about not hurrying down to help the three wretches?**

 **Do you think Fili and Sier are finally in a good place?**

 **One more chapter folks, and it is NOT an epilogue...just the following morning.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Mjean:** Thanks so much for enjoying it and all your wonderful reviews. Yep, they will be punished to the proper degree...and who says that Dis is not done with them...but it might have to wait till "part 2" since I did not have any more room in this part. ha ha.

 **nursenan:** Oh yes, don't mess with Dis when she is protecting her cubs. And Flinn was very brave indeed. The Durins have honor...but don't cross them in battle, they will cut you down! Did you see what Dwalin did to Gorg? Maybe Dain can put Bina in the laundry room and make sure SHE has to wash out all the dirty diapers from his new baby. ha ha. Give that child lots of fiber and split pea soup! ha ha. Storm saved the day! And enjoyed doing it. ha ha. Tonight I am tossing you not only a squeaky mouse...but a bonus chapter as well. Now who is the best writer girl ever?


	43. Chapter 43

**.**

 **Final Chapter...for now.  
**

 **Oh...and WARNING - Smut-light ahead.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 43**

 **~X~**

* * *

Fili's eyes slowly opened, the light from the crystal shafts filling the room with warmth and happiness. By his estimation it was nearly noon, but he did not care, and had no intentions of leaving the bed…or the arms of his _one_. As he looked down, he smiled at the sight before him; Sier, sound asleep with her head resting on his chest and her arm wrapped around his middle. This was how he wanted to awaken every morning for the rest of his life. And Mahal willing…he would.

He brought his right hand up and tucked it under his head as he stared at the ceiling, thinking back on the night they had just shared…or had it been morning by then? Well, whenever it had been, the wonderful memory caused a slow smile to spread across his face, recalling all that he and Sier had done. Oh, it had been… _perfect._

Granted, there had been several embarrassing moments, the idea of seeing each other disrobed for the first time had been both awkward…and utterly delightful! But as their kisses had deepened, and his body had sprung to life, their tentative touches had become increasingly desperate. And soon, much to Fili's great relief, their natural instincts took over. Spurred on by her enchanting moans, Fili had done all he could to bring pleasure to them both in their coupling, savoring each moment as something to treasure. And when they had at last come together, the culmination of two months of unfulfilled desires and longing, it had been simply miraculous. Nothing before, not even the visions that frequented his dreams, had prepared Fili for the overwhelming sense of completeness he had felt while connected so intimately with his one. It was as if some part of him, one he had never known was missing, had been blessedly returned. They had never been meant to be two separate individuals…and now they were now _one_ in every sense of the word. Heart, mind and body.

They had lay in each other's arms for a long while afterwards, allowing the euphoric sensation to slowly subside into one of pure contentment. Fili had never experienced such a rush before, and from the happy look of exhaustion on Sier's face, he could bet that she had not either. He found that he couldn't wait to engage in such things again, and very soon, if he had his way. They must have fallen asleep soon after, as Fili did not recall pulling her into his arms like this, but he was more than happy to have awakened this way.

Lifting his head slightly, he placed a gentle kiss just above her brow, watching it furrow slightly as she began to stir. He had not meant to awaken her, and yet, he took great delight in the idea that they could now speak…among other things.

"Good morning," he whispered as she raised her head and looked up at him, love and adoration reflecting in her eyes.

"Good morning," she answered back, allowing the hand that was resting on his chest to run itself over the surface of his skin. She grinned as she watched his eyes darken into an almost cobalt shade of blue, never once removing themselves from her. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Just enjoying the view," he told her, tightening his grip, and relishing the sensation as more of her bare skin touched his own, sending a jolt of lightning through him. "How do you feel, my love? Was last night as pleasurable for you, as it was for me?" He truly prayed that she would say yes.

"Need you even ask such a question?" she giggled, burying her now rosy cheeked face into his chest once more. "I…I never knew it could be like that."

"I should hope not," Fili huffed. "Seeing as how you say that you do not recall our first time, and I would be thrown into a murderous rage if I learned there had been any others."

"Never!" she quickly assured him, though knowing he was only teasing…or at least she hoped he was. Still, had he not stormed down to Dwalin's apartment with that very thought in mind not even a week ago. "You were my first, Fili…and you will be my last. Though if every time we join proves to be as wonderful as last night, I can assure you that this will not be our _last time_."

"I wholeheartedly agree!" Fili laughed, all evidence of his jealous inklings now gone. "Since I, for one, intend on making it a nightly occurrence…possibly even during the day, if I can catch you alone in some secluded spot."

"I will endeavor to hover about every dark alcove, store room, and broom closet at regular intervals then," she assured him, causing him to laugh even harder.

"Oh, my love, after only one night together and I have already turned you into a wanton." And while the words might have appeared derogatory in nature, both Fili and Sier could not help but grin madly at each other over the implication.

"Time shall tell, my husband," she told him slyly, once more snuggling against him with a deep sigh of contentment. "Do you know how often I imagined what it would feel like, waking in this manner, with you holding me so tenderly?"

"I did not have to imagine," Fili told her, perhaps a bit smugly. "For I did indeed wake one morning to find you in this very same position, and I have treasured that memory for many weeks now."

"What?" she gasped, sitting up as she pulled the sheet up around her chest and looking down at him in shock. "No…I never!"

"You most certainly did," he argued, bringing both hands up behind his head and lacing his fingers together in a look of pure delight. "The morning that Flinn slept in his bed for the first time all night. I woke to find that you had moved over to my side of the bed, your head on my shoulder and your arm across my chest…exactly the way you were a moment ago. I swear on Durin's ax that I do not lie."

"Oh, my," she grinned, flushing with embarrassment. "What…what did you think of my brazen actions?"

"I reveled in it," he assured her, the wicked grin never leaving his lips. "Yet, I knew that you would not have taken it well, so I gently rolled you over and you were none the wiser when you at last awoke."

"And here I thought I had been so very careful never to let my growing attraction for you to show," she muttered, still stunned by her unconscious actions.

"Much to my immense disappointment," Fili told her, his smile fading somewhat. "If you had…perhaps things might have moved a bit quicker with us. You do know that my mother knew about us all along, don't you?"

"She did? She knew that we were each other's ones?" And for some reason, this both did, and did not, surprise her. "Your mother knew all along and said nothing?"

"It is not the place for a mother to discuss such things with her son," he revealed. "To a daughter, yes, but in my case, the duty would have fallen upon my father…if he had not been lost in battle. And while my Uncle Thorin did all he could to fill this role…come to find out, he too was woefully uninformed about all the signs one looked for when encountering their one."

"Signs? What signs?" Sier's own mother had not had the opportunity to impart such knowledge to her before her death, and she now greatly wished to know what Fili was speaking of. "And how did you learn of them if Thorin did not teach you?"

"Well," Fili grinned, sitting up in bed as he leaned against the headboard, settling in for a long and amusing tale. "Last night, when I left our rooms…an act that I now lament to the highest degree," he began, reaching out to touch her cheek as a gesture of apology. "I went down to the healing halls to speak to Oin…and Gandalf."

"Why?" was all Sier could think to ask, the combination of the two persons he wished to speak with being highly confusing.

"When you had kissed me…you…well… _awakened_ me from stone," he tried to explain, not being able to look her in the eye during his confession. Which made him chuckle a bit, seeing as how they were both now currently sharing a bed, completely naked, and after a night of delightful marital congress. "Yet, I still did not know if these feelings I was experiencing were from you…or the elixir I so wrongfully assumed I had been given. So I went to inquire answers from Oin and Gandalf. Yet what I got instead was quite another story." Here he laughed out loud, now realizing just how odd a situation it had been…for everyone involved. "My mother, with all the subtly and finesse of war hammer in the hands of a first year cadet, rounded up the entire company and had Gloin and Bombur tell us just how things went when _they_ found their one. And while I will say that I never wish to be put in such a situation again…it was very informative and I learned exactly what I needed to know."

"And what was that?" she pressed, lying down beside him as she propped her head up on the palm of her hand as she rested her elbow on the pillow.

"That you were undoubtedly my _one_ ," he grinned, leaning forward as he traced the lines of her face with his fingers, loving the look that crossed her face whenever he used that term. "I never told you this…but before we were wed, the night you arrived back in Erebor and right after I proposed, I dreamed about you."

"About me?" she asked, looking intrigued.

"Of you on our wedding day," he nodded. "You were dressed in shimmering gold, your hair flowing down your back and you had looked at me with such love in your eyes. It had felt so right, so perfect, and when I woke, covered in a light sweat and more than a bit…well, excited, I ached to return to sleep in order to feel that way again. And apparently, this is something that many dwarrow experience when they have met their one…they dream of that dam on their wedding day."

"I…I did not know that," she confessed, looking mildly stunned. "Although, your mother mentioned that this is what convinced your father, Flinn, that she was indeed his one."

"Perhaps if I had mentioned my visions to you earlier, her tale might have taken on much more meaning," he concluded, adding one more thing to the list of regrets he had over their interactions over the past two months. Again, so much time lost due to misinformation and the interference of Bina. "There is something else I was told was a sign that you were my one."

"What is that?" she was finding this conversation very informative indeed.

"That I might also dream of…our children," he explained, his voice now dropping into a low and husky tone.

"And did you?"

"I wish I could say that I dreamed of Flinn, but I was so lost back then…so confused and angry with all that had been done to me… _to both of us,"_ he confessed, looking down in shame. "Yet, not three nights ago, I did dream of you carrying my child. Our second one." There he stopped and waited for her reaction.

"Our second child?" she repeated, her voice hardly coming out in a whisper. "Was it a boy or a girl?"

"I do not know," he admitted. "Though in my dream, Flinn wanted it to be a puppy."

"Well now, I don't know about that," she laughed, easily imagining her cheeky son thinking along those lines.

"Those were the exact words you said in my dream," Fili revealed, his face softening and his eyes misting up just a bit. "And I firmly believe that such a vision will come true," he paused there and leaned over to place his hand gently over the spot where the sheet covered her stomach. "Might we have created a new little dwarfling last night?" Oh, how he dearly hoped so. A brother, or a sister, for Flinn.

"It would be my fondest wish," Sier assured him, placing her hand over his as they remained in this position for a few moments of silence. "Yet even if we have not, I will happily keep trying until we do, seeing as how the actions to make a dwarfling are rather pleasurable."

"They are, are they?" Fili laughed, rolling over as he captured her lips and pressed her into the mattress beneath him. Oh, how right this all felt, and he had the sudden desire to shout it from the highest peak of Erebor. However, he decided that he would much prefer to keep such intimacies just between the two of them…not even sharing these mysteries of life with his little brother. Yet Kili had not seemed at all interested in knowing such things, after hearing all that Bombur and Gloin had to tell. That was fine with Fili…let his nadadith remain blissfully unaware for a bit longer, it would only make him jealous to think he was missing out on such a wondrous secret.

As the kiss deepened, Fili could feel that tingling in his lower half once more, alerting him to the fact that he would soon wish to engage in such carnal acts again. And seeing as how he had nowhere to be and no duties to attend to, he saw no need to deny either of them such a pleasure.

Apparently Sier was in full agreement.

.

.

An hour later, the two lay entangled in the sheets, their legs and arms wrapped around one another as they lay there in blissful silence. Fili's right hand was clutching her tightly to him while his left he allowed to lazily run up and down her back, memorizing every inch of her velvety soft skin. Oh, how he loved her.

"Do you know what could make this moment better?" Sier finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Food?" Fili suggested, his stomach suddenly reminding him that the last time they had eaten had been at the Durin's Day party early that night before.

"Well…that too," she giggled. "But no…Flinn."

"You would want our son here…now?" Fili laughed, knowing she was not serious, but still the idea amused him. "I do not think he would understand why it would appear that I was biting your lips…or other parts of you as well."

"No, not now!" she huffed, slapping him playfully on the arm as his chest rumbled with his laughter. "But…but I miss him. I only got to hold him for a few minutes after we returned and suddenly, I want my baby in my arms, as well as you."

"Then what say we go fetch him and I make us all a hearty breakfast," Fili suggested, feeling the urge to see his son as well. Last night he had almost lost him…lost them both, and it would be a very long time before he would truly get over that fear.

"That sounds wonderful," she nodded, sitting up to allow him to rise.

Yet before either one could even dislodge themselves from the blankets, a loud knocking was heard at their outer chambers, causing both of them to smile understandingly at the other.

"How much do you want to bet that is my mother now with our impatient little dwarfling?" Fili asked, pulling back the blankets and rising to his feet.

Sier sat up and pulled her knees to her chest, encircling them with her arms and resting her chin on top - all the while following Fili with her eyes like a ravenous beast. He leaned down and retrieved his trousers, slipping into them with ease and grace, yet as he pulled them into place and began to fasten them, he noticed her watching.

"And what exactly are you staring at, my love?" he asked, giving her a wicked grin.

"Just enjoying the view," she replied, parroting the phrase he had used earlier.

"Well, then, my little voyeur," he chuckled, striding over to the bed as he leaned in to capture her lips, giving her a long and promising kiss. "I will have to remember to give you many, many more opportunities to enjoy the view…as long as you agree to offer the same to me in return."

"You have my solemn word," she assured him.

"Yet, perhaps not now," he mused, reaching over and picking up the nightgown that had been duly ignored the evening before. "Slip this on, for I am a jealous dwarf and I refuse to share my treasures with anyone…especially my son. And even if he is convinced that you are the only dam allowed to see him unclothed, I do not think it proper to apply that reasoning in reverse."

"I see your point," Sier laughed, tugging the nightgown over her head as Fili made his way out of their room and to the main door.

Unbolting the lock, he was not at all surprised to see his mother standing there with an anxious looking little dwarfling in her arms, still clad in his sleeping attire and clutching his favorite blanket. The moment Fili was in view, Flinn nearly launched himself out of his N'anad's arms and into his, wrapping every appendage around his adad with a vicelike grip.

"Ada!" he cried, burying his face in his neck as he held back a sob.

"There, there," Fili soothed, patting his back as he spoke softly to him. "Everything is just fine now…no need to worry or cry."

"He woke a few hours ago and demanded to be brought back to see you two," Dis explained, the dark circles under her eyes revealing that she had not received much sleep the previous night. "Kili stayed over and between the two of us we were able to distract him for a while, but soon he would no longer be placated, and insisted on seeing only you."

"That is quite all right," he told his mother, grateful for all her help. "We were just about to come in search of him anyway." He looked over her shoulder, his eyes scanning for his little brother. "Where is Kili?"

"He is sound asleep on my sofa," Dis laughed. "He was snoring loud enough to shake the mountain before Flinn and I were even out the door. I doubt you will be seeing him any time before dinner."

"Well, since I fully intend to spend the rest of the day…and night, with my family here in our rooms, I doubt he will be seeing me before tomorrow," Fili laughed. Between the battle with the orcs, the Durin's Day party, their daring rescue of Sier, and now after entertaining Flinn, he could see how Kili would be completely warn out. He should be as well, Fili thought to himself, and yet, he was amazingly invigorated. How strange. He gently pulled his son back so that he could look into his precious little face. "Why don't you go in and kiss your ama good morning? She has been missing you, and could use a big hug right about now."

"All right!" he cried, shimmying down as he ran for their bedroom door, his little blanket dragging behind as he went. As Flinn made his way into the chamber, Fili could hear their greetings, every word music to his ears. "Ama! I missed you!"

"I missed you too, my lamb," came Sier's joyous reply. "Now come here and give me a hug and kiss!"

"Are you sure we were not interrupting anything?" Dis asked, pulling Fili's attention away from his beloved family.

"No, we indeed were just talking of searching Flinn out," Fili assured her. _However, if you had come knocking an hour earlier,_ he thought to himself, a blush coming to his cheeks, still unwilling to share such intimate things with his mother.

Dis, seeing the embarrassment on her son's face, was able to put two and two together, and formed her own conclusions. Unable to contain her joy, she made a little squealing sound, but quickly covered her mouth with her hand, doing her best not to humiliate Fili with her delight over the idea. Perhaps her dream of having a lap full of dwarflings was not very far off, after all.

"I…I am very happy for the both of you, truly I am," she told him, reaching out and pulling him into a motherly embrace. "I love you both with all my heart and I wish nothing but the best for you."

"I know, Ama, I know," he grinned. "And since I have found my one, and am happier than I ever knew I could be, it would appear that you now only have Kili to assist in finding a mate."

"Oh, I am in no hurry to push my baby into anything serious," she said with a shake of her head. "That lad still has some growing up to do before he will make as fine a husband as you. My little Kili has great potential, that is for sure, but he still has far too much dwarfling in him as yet. However, I don't think I will remain idle in the meantime. I will find _something_ to occupy my time until that day arrives."

Her odd choice of words, coupled with the sly grin that crossed her face had Fili a bit worried. What exactly did she mean by that? Still, she was his mother and he trusted her implicitly…he only pitied whomever it was she now had in her sights.

"Adad!" came Flinn's voice from the other room. "I'm hungry, and Ama says you promised to feed us!"

"That I did, my little warrior!" Fili called with a laugh. "I will be right there." Then turned his eyes back on his mother, only to see her looking up at him with glistening eyes.

"So much like your father," she whispered, reaching up and patting his cheek affectionately. "If only he were here to share in this joy." She then shook her head and her smile returned. "Now, you go take care of your family and I will go see to my own little dwarfling."

"Don't let Kili hear you call him that…he is of the mind that he is a full grown dwarrow now," Fili teased.

"Again, history has proven otherwise," she joked in return, giving him a wink as she headed down the hallway. When she heard the door close behind her, she stopped, looking first in the direction of her own room, where Kili still slept, but then she let her gaze turn towards Thorin's chambers. An extremely devious smile crossed her lips and she rubbed her hands together in glee. "Oh, yes, this will prove entertaining… very entertaining indeed!"

.

.

 **The End….for now**

* * *

 **And thus ends section one…Fili and Sier's story. Next up, Thorin, Dwalin and their two hobbit lasses. Stay tuned. (but I have to write it first)**

 **Thank you ALL for each and every review and all your kind words. I have reveled in them all. Now I will take a much needed long nap, and then start thinking about how to get Dwalin and Thorin all mixed up in love with our lovely Bergie and Marigold. Then...KILI's Turn!**

 **I still have my other hobbit story "A Different Kind of Thirst" that is finished and posted, but if you would like to read more of my work - and if anyone happens to be a Phantom of the Opera fan - I have five stories finished about Erik, the hot Opera Ghost. I have him on a pirate ship, as an English Lord, in Persia, and of course living under the opera house in Paris - yah...he gets around. I post for that forum under the name 'Fantomphan33'. Check them out if you are interested...but don't feel you HAVE to. Honest!**

 **Until then, Farewell wherever you fare, till your eyries receive you at your journey's end.**


	44. Chapter 44

**.**

 **Here starts part 2 of 'Little Son of Durin' - Thorin and Dwalin's tale! I hope you enjoy what I did for them and their little hobbit lasses. Thanks for sticking with me while I took time off to write it.**

 **If you recall, we last left Fili and Sier in each others loving arms...at last, little Flinn is coping well, Thorin and Dwalin are in a tizzy about their feelings for Marigold and Bergie, and Dis is determined to meddle in Thorin's love life...maybe even Dwalin's. Oh, and Kili is still as adorably clueless as ever.**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

 **Part 2**

 **Older Sons of Durin**

 **Chapter 44**

 **~X~**

* * *

Much to everyone's displeasure, the plan to get Bina and Colm out of Erebor did not take place the following day. Mostly due to no one having had much sleep, as well as the fact that Dain had kept Thorin up until way past dawn drinking and talking. When he at last headed off to his chambers for a much deserved rest, the dwarf king looked quite flustered…and even a bit disturbed.

And as much as Thorin had wished to keep the whole affair under wraps, news of the abduction of the princess and little prince spread like wildfire around the mountain, garnishing a lot of ill-will for the three prisoners being held in Erebor's dungeons. Many of the guests, such as Bilbo, Gandalf, and the rest of the hobbits, were aghast at what had taken place while they had unknowingly slept, waking only to find that everything had once again been set to rights. Frodo had been especially worried for his new sword brother, but no matter how much he begged his parents to take him to see Flinn, they staunchly refused, claiming that the family needed time alone to recuperate.

By the time Balin was able to round up everyone legally required to be in attendance for the sentencing of prisoners, it was already far too late in the day for Dain and his company to start their journey back to the Iron Hills. Bard, who had returned to Erebor late that afternoon, at Thorin's summons, was only too happy to take Tom Ferny off their hands. After hearing all that he had done to Sier and Flinn, the king of Dale was beyond furious, and swore that the man would not only be consigned to a lifetime of hard labor…he would be doing so in faraway Rohan.

Apparently, the last time Bard had heard from Sigrid, she had mentioned that there seemed to be an endless amount of land that needed to be cleared, and numerous structures to house both humans and horses that required building. Bard was certain that Ferny's idle hands could be put to good use - for once in his miserable life - paying dearly for his folly of throwing in with the likes of Bina and Colm. He also promised Thorin, that once he notified Thengel of Ferny's past crimes, the prince would make certain that the sorry excuse for a man would settle his debt to society…and then some.

Thorin openly expressed his gratitude to Bard, while doing his best to conceal his pleasure over the fact that Storm had gifted Tom Ferny with at least three broken ribs. And while Oin had done his medical best to bind them securely, the long trip south would still prove to be quite a painful journey.

Good riddance to bad rubbish, was all anyone had to say about him.

Bina and Colm, however, had been brought to one of the small court chambers, where most of the company gladly stepped forward to testify. Relating, in great detail, their knowledge of the crimes the father and daughter had committed against the crown prince, his wife, and son – not to mention the good name of dwarves everywhere. The guard who had witnessed their two henchmen sneak them out of Erebor was also called upon, eager to tell all that he knew. When it came time for the two prisoners to have their chance to speak, to offer up a word of defense, Bina stepped forward, ready to plead her case. Yet to the shock of all - Bina none the least - Colm silenced her with a few harsh words and a threatening look.

"We offer no excuse for our heinous actions," Colm told everyone present. "We were wrong and therefor can only beg for your forgiveness. We throw ourselves on the mercy of the court."

"WHAT?" Bina screeched, looking at her father as if he had lost his mind. "He might feel that way…but I do not! I am innocent in all this. I was led astray, tricked into everything by that man Ferny…and…and my father! He told me to do it…every bit of it. And being a dutiful daughter, of course I had to listen to him. It is all _his_ fault." She then emphasized her accusation by pointing a bony finger directly at him.

The look of utter betrayal Colm gave his daughter could not have been more pitiful if she had stabbed him in the chest with a literal knife. He did not say anything though, simply shook his head in regret and ignored her from that moment on, not even glancing in her direction. She had, in essence, severed all ties with him with that final denunciation.

Thorin, having heard every word Bina had spoken the previous night at their camp, believed none of it. And while he was not willing to pardon Colm for the part he played in the abduction and attempted murder of his kin, he did find that he felt a twinge of pity for the dwarrow over the betrayal of his own daughter. Yet the dwarrow had been the one to raise her…he had no one to blame but himself.

With the staggering amount of evidence against them, it did not take long for a judgment to be settled upon, and just as planned, Dain accepted the responsibility to see that it was carried out…in the Iron Hills.

Life in prison, with little chance of ever seeing daylight again, seemed adequate to most…but apparently not all. Dis and Dwalin had stood off to the side during the proceedings, both wearing deep scowls on their faces as they watched the two prisoners being led back to their cells for the night. When they turned and locked eyes, the princess and the war-chief nodded conspiratorially to one another, then left the chamber separately, each heading in different directions.

.

.

The following day, as Dain made ready to leave, the royal family gathered to see him off. Fili and Kili stood next to Dis, with Dwalin on the other side of Thorin.

"It was good to see you again, cousin," Thorin nodded, slapping the red bearded dwarf on the back as they walked out to where his mount waited. "Next time, be sure to bring that pretty wife of yours, as well as _both_ your children. I am anxious to see if you are gifted with another son…one you are welcome to name after me as well, by the way."

"I keep telling you," Dain huffed. "I named my lad after Thorin the First!"

"Then perhaps it should be a daughter this time," Dis suggested, giving the two males a wide grin. "And then you can name her after me."

"Now that is a fine idea! For other than my own blushing bride, I can't think of a lovelier or more gentle dam than you, Dis," Dain smiled, taking up his cousin's hand and kissing it gallantly.

"And what about _my_ bride?" Fili asked, sounding a bit miffed, though the cheeky grin on his face said differently. He had managed to drag himself away from his happy little family long enough to say his farewells, for he felt he owed him that, and so much more. Fili was grateful to his cousin for taking the prisoners off their hands, and getting them as far away from Erebor as possible. He did, however, insist that Sier and Flinn remain behind in their chambers…he did not want either of them to have to look upon Bina and Colm ever again. "I thought you said that my Sier was the beauty of Middle Earth."

"Ahhh, 'tis true," Dain said, giving a hearty belly-laugh. "Erebor is indeed graced with many stunning gems, and not all of them mined from the earth. Yet, now I must take my leave of you all, for my own precious jewel awaits me."

It was then that the guards chose to march Bina and Colm out into the open, both bound and fettered as they were loaded into a wagon headed for their new home in the Iron Hills. However, everyone was quite startled to see that Colm was not the only one who had been divested of his mantle of honor. For all the hair on Bina's head had been shockingly shorn off, as if done with the blade of a curiously dull knife. And if one had bothered to look closely, for the lass kept her head bowed, too humiliated to meet the stares of anyone as she passed, they would have seen she also sported a rather painful looking black eye.

Thorin, while not arguing the point that she deserved nothing less, was instantly outraged that someone would have done such a humiliating thing to a prisoner without his express permission. He was the king, and he had outlined their punishment, thus he would not have any of the jailers second guessing his decisions. He glared at the dwarrow guards who were ushering them along, yet not one of them dared to meet his stern gaze. However as he opened his mouth to question who had been behind such a thing, he felt a hand on his arm, drawing his attention down to his sister.

"Let it go, brother," she instructed quietly, a smug grin on her face. "Just let it go."

Thorin paused, eyeing Dis through narrowed eyes until realization struck him. She was not asking him to pardon the guards for taking such an action, she was telling him to not bother with an inquiry…for the perpetrator now stood beside him!

"Dis?" Thorin questioned.

"Amad?" Fili added, coming to the same conclusion as Thorin.

"No one threatens the ones I love without tasting my fury!" she growled in her defense. "That Bina witch got what she deserved…do you deny this?"

When Thorin, Fili, or even Kili for that matter, spoke no words to contradict her, Dis nodded her head in satisfaction and gave a slight huff.

"Then we shall let it rest," she said with a tone of finality. "And perhaps this will stand as a lesson to all, that when someone messes with my sons, or their families, they shall feel my wrath." And with that Dis turned and strolled back into the mountain, a wide grin on her face.

"Thorin," Dain spoke up, gaining the king's attention. "If I am blessed with a daughter…I _will_ be calling her Dis, if for no other reason than in hopes that some of her sass and fighting spirit will rub off on my youngling by the taking of that name. You have a very exceptional sister there."

"That I do," Thorin nodded, though a part of him was just a bit frightened by what he knew she was ultimately capable of. He would make a point to remain on her good side…out of self-preservation.

They all stood there and watched Dain depart, with Fili and Kili turning at last to head inside as well. After they had gone, Thorin took note that Dwalin appeared to be attempting to hide a small smirk.

"And what part exactly did you play in all this?" he asked, folding his arms over his chest as he stared at his oldest friend and cousin. "I can't believe that any of my guards would not notify me if someone requested access to the dungeons without my permission…not even my own sister."

"I am as innocent as a newborn lamb," Dwalin claimed, looking anything but. "However, if I decided that the guards on duty needed a very well deserved break, and a few pints of ale…well, who can fault me for that? I was with them the whole time, they can all vouch for that, and I never once laid eyes on either of the prisoners." At this he held up his hand, as if to swear to the fact.

"Yes…I see," Thorin said, narrowing his eyes as he put all the pieces together in his mind. Distracted guards, a sneaky sister, and an equally devious accomplice…yes, this reeked of Dwalin and Dis. Still, what was done was done and there was no lasting harm, at least none that was not well earned. So he decided to do as Dis requested…he would let it go. "Well then, I say that is settled. All three of those villains are gone for good, and will trouble us no further. Now we can get on with our own lives, and see to this agricultural project."

"Ahhh, yes," Dwalin nodded, his eyes taking on a bit of a twinkle. "And what shall we be doing with the two pretty lasses who came to assist us in this endeavor?"

" _You_ may do as you please," Thorin told the bald warrior, pulling himself up to his full height, tugging at his tunic a bit as if to straighten any wrinkles. "I however, have not decided what to do, and I shall not be dragged into anything in a hasty manner… _if_ I allow myself to be dragged at all! I am the king, and I will act accordingly."

"But…but Marigold is your _one_ ," Dwalin gasped, giving him a look of shock. "You cannot deny your _one_ …it is simply not done!"

"Who is to say that Miss Brandybuck truly _is_ my one?" Thorin challenged, turning to glare at his friend. "And for that matter…how do you know that Miss Bracegirdle is yours? You were there, you heard what Gloin and Bombur said, and can you say without any doubt in your mind that the two hobbit lasses fit all the criteria?"

"What do you mean?" Dwalin was not liking this line of thought in the least.

"Have you dreamed of Miss Bergie on your wedding day?" he questioned. "Or of any children you might one day share?"

"I have not seen the inside of my bed chambers for more than a few hours since I met her! So how in Durin's name am I supposed to dream, when I have not slept?" he blustered. "Besides, not all dwarrows do that, even Gloin said so. And how do you explain the sudden attraction I felt the moment I laid eyes on Bergie?"

"You met the lass in the heat of battle where she saved your life," Thorin said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Could be that you are simply enamored with her, and grateful that she saved your life."

"And the fact that Marigold seemed to fascinate you…her hands especially?" Dwalin pointed out. "Care to explain that?"

"They are new…different. I have always been intrigued by unfamiliar things," Thorin shrugged. "Just as Bergie's feet are unlike those of a normal dam." When Dwalin opened his mouth to further protest, the determined king played his final hand. "Has she _awakened_ you?"

Here Erebor's war chief stalled, closing his mouth as he looked away, appearing disappointed.

"No," he replied.

"Then until any of these signs present themselves, I think it best that we do not make fools of ourselves chasing after the lasses that may, or may not, be the _ones_ that Mahal has chosen for us," Thorin insisted, sounding all wise and knowing. "After all, they are hobbits, and do we even know if they bond in such a way? Do they mate for life, like we do? Are our two races even compatible in the ways that count? For as much as I admire our friend Bilbo…what I know of hobbit's ways, customs, and physiology could fit on the head of a pin."

"Then perhaps it would be wise of us to ask," Dwalin persisted.

"Would you care to broach these subjects with Mr. Baggins?" Thorin offered, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"No," came the warrior's response once more, looking somewhat mortified by the prospect.

"It is settled then," the king under the mountain nodded in finality. "We will do nothing. Avoid being put in any position that would lead to awkwardness, and just see if these feelings pass. I, for one, believe them to be nothing more than a reaction to something new…that is all."

"I suppose that is a possibility," Dwalin agreed, be it reluctantly. He then gave an exasperated sigh and shut his eyes in defeat. "And since I have lived almost two centuries without finding my one, I guess waiting few more days to know for sure is not going to kill me."

"That's the spirit," Thorin commended him, giving him a hearty slap on the back. "Now, let us head in, breakfast is calling, and I for one am starved." So the two dwarrow reentered Erebor, determined to be strong.

.

.

Meanwhile, another dwarrow was doing all _he_ could to remain strong as well, but for a completely different reason.

"So," Kili began, throwing his arm around his brother's shoulders as they made their way towards the royal wing. "How is married life treating you these days…now that you and Sier know for sure you are each other's _ones_?"

"I thought you did not want to know any of the particulars," Fili stated, eyeing his little brother skeptically.

"I don't!" Kili insisted, pulling back in alarm. "I just wanted to know…well…is it all you thought it would be? Are you happy?"

"Happy?" Fili repeated, stopping in his tracks and staring at his brother as if he couldn't fathom the question. "I…I have never been this happy in all my life, Nadadith! I knew I had feelings for Sier before, but to now find out that she is my _one_ …I can't even describe to you the joy I am feeling. It is like nothing I have ever experienced."

Kili looked at his brother for a few moments before a wide grin spread across his youthful face. "I am glad, truly I am," he assured the blond prince. "And seeing you and Sier so in love…well, it almost gives me hope that one day I might feel the same way about a lass." He then got a sly smirk on his face and continued his way down the corridor. "Of course I will not make such a mess of things, like you did. I will recognize her as my one immediately, and she will be spellbound by my captivating good looks, witty charm and stunning physique. Just wait and see, I will show you how it is done, big brother."

"Oh, really?" Fili laughed, hurrying to catch up. "I can't wait for that day to come…so I can rub it in your face."

"My _handsome_ face, you mean," Kili corrected.

"Sure…whatever you say," the crown prince laughed, rolling his eyes. After a few seconds of happy silence, Fili cleared his throat. "However...as happy as I am, I have a bit of a problem."

"Oh?" Kili asked, stopping once again as he eyed his brother in concern. He really hoped he was not going to ask for advice or divulge any intimate details.

"You see…well, I have an issue with privacy," he said, lowering his voice to a whisper. "Ever since the abduction, Flinn will not leave our sight. I mean not even for a moment. Not that I blame him at all, it was a very frightening thing he went through, and he has every right to be a bit clingy. But he is there when we wake, he is there during the day, and he even insists on sleeping with us like he first did when he came to the mountain. From the moment Amad brought him back to our room, I have not had more than two minutes alone with Sier…and well…I really, really want to be alone with my wife!"

"Is that all?" Kili laughed, though seeing the desperation in his brother's eyes, he quickly sobered. "Then leave it to me…I will do what I can to take the dwarfling off your hands for the evening, not bringing him back to your chambers until he is good and tired and ready to fall right to sleep…in his own bed. How does that sound?"

"Like you were sent from the Valar," Fili smiled, reaching out and pulling his brother into a warm embrace. "Thank you, Nadadith."

"Save that for Sier," Kili joked, feeling a bit uncomfortable with all this romantic talk. "Now, let's go find your bride and son and head to the dining hall. There we can have a nice breakfast and then and I will do my best to coax your son away. Perhaps I can enlist the aid of Frodo and let them play together…so that you and Sier can run off and _play_ as well."

"I could not have asked for a better brother than you," Fili grinned, the two of them heading off with their arms over each other's shoulders.

.

.

Already in the dining room, feasting on a sumptuous breakfast were Bergie and Marigold, amid many of the other hobbits, Drogo, Prim and Frodo included.

"So…" Marigold began, pushing her eggs around her plate in a distracted fashion. "What do you think we should do today?"

"Hopefully more than yesterday," was Bergie's reply. And while she knew that many in the mountain had been busy dealing with the two heinous villains, she was anxious to see her handsome tattooed warrior again. "Though I know it will probably take a few days before things settle down, just coming off a celebration and all."

"Not to mention what happened with Sier and Flinn," Prim spoke up, unconsciously reaching out and pulling her own son a bit closer. "I am simply sick over such a horrible thing taking place, and on the very evening we arrived too."

"But…Flinn is all right now, isn't he?" Frodo spoke up, staring at her with wide and anxious eyes. He had not seen his new friend since the night of the party and it worried him that no one would allow him to go in search of his sword brother.

"Yes, my little duckling," Prim assured him. "Flinn is perfectly fine and safely back in Erebor. His family would simply like some private time together after such a frightening event, is all. Just be patient."

Unfortunately, patience was not one of Frodo's strong suits, and he gave a huff of frustration as he took another bite of his breakfast. For even as upset as he was, a hobbit never passed up a meal.

"Well, harrowing experience or no, I think it is time we all begin to lay out our plans for this project," Bergie spoke up, wiping her mouth and tossing her napkin in the middle of her empty plate. "And I for one intend to start by having someone give me a tour of the store houses. I need to see if any renovations are required so that all the produce will keep through the winter months. Lots to do, and so little time." She was just about to march her way out of the room when Thorin and Dwalin entered, the two so deep in conversation that neither one noticed the way the two hobbit lasses stared at them as they made their way to the royal table. "On second thought," Bergie muttered, sitting back down and pouring herself another cup of milk. "I believe the view in here just improved tenfold…and I see no reason to rush off so quickly. How about you, Mari?"

Yet as the older hobbit turned and stared at her niece, she could see that Miss Brandybuck was already spellbound, completely unaware that there was anyone else in the room – other than the handsome king under the mountain.

"I am glad you agree," Bergie chuckled to herself, taking a sip of the milk, yet never allowing her eyes to drift from the handsome tattooed warrior she had set her sights upon. "Oh, yes…and what a view it is."

* * *

 **Thorin and Dwalin are just like sweets in a candy store window...fun to look at, but so much better when you get your hands on them. ha ha. At least that is what Bergie and Marigold think. Better watch out boys!**

 **Poor Fili - he and Sier need some private time...NOW!**

 **And way to go Dis...no one messes with her loved ones!**

 **Hope it was worth the wait! And I will you again on Wednesday!**

 **T.O.W.G.**


	45. Chapter 45

.

 **Thanks for your kind reviews! Now let's see what mayhem our Durin's can get into next.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 45**

 **~X~**

* * *

When Fili, Sier, Flinn and Kili entered the dining hall, there came an unmistakable cry of joy from the littlest hobbit, upon seeing his sword brother.

"Flinn!" Frodo cried, sliding out of his chair and slipping under the table, emerging out the front as he ran straight at the dwarfling, giving him a great big hug. "Is you all right? I was so worried!"

Flinn immediately launched into a very dramatic and animated description of all that had taken place, not even bothering to move to a less populated area. No one seemed to mind, for the whole mountain had become rather fond of the dwarfling prince, and seeing him describing his adventures to his wide-eyed hobbit friend, brought smiles to many of the dwarrow sitting around. Leaving his son to his fun, Fili guided Sier over to the table where the hobbits were sitting, while Kili chose to join his uncle and Dwalin.

"We were very worried for you as well," Prim told Sier, as the two females sat side by side. "We have only heard bits and pieces, and not hardly enough to quell our fears. It was all I could do to keep Frodo from marching out of our chambers to go in search of Flinn."

"We are all quite fine now," Sier assured her new friend, turning to place a hand affectionately upon Fili's arm. "Thanks to my brave husband and one amazing pony."

"Don't forget your son's buttons," Fili insisted, wishing to give credit where credit was due.

"How could I?" she laughed. "He is already begging me to sew them back on."

"Oh, I sense there are several interesting stories in all this!" Bergie spoke up, hitching her chair a little closer to where the newcomers sat. She leaned forward and rested her chin on her knuckles, her elbows squarely on the table. "Now…tell us everything!" The rest of the hobbits agreed, eager for a good tale…one they knew ended happily. And if Flinn's continued telling of the story was any indication, his little arms flailing about and his feet dancing around, they knew it would be an exciting one.

.

.

Just as Kili made it to the royal table, Dis appeared as well, allowing her son to gallantly pull out her chair as she took her seat. Thorin and Dwalin, still deep in conversation, hardly noticed them and only looked up when Dis cleared her throat.

"So, what is on the agenda for today?" she asked, laying her napkin in her lap as she spooned out some eggs and then daintily buttered a biscuit. "With all the _guests_ having left for home now, I feel almost lost in what to do. We have been gearing up for Durin's Day for so long, that now I find myself searching for a task." This of course was not true, for along with all the other duties on her plate, she had made a personal decision to see that her brother did not muck up his new romance. And _that_ , she was certain, would be a full time job.

"There are still seventeen hobbits that need looking after," Thorin informed her, mentally berating himself for thinking that he would be more than happy to take on the assignment of caring for _one_ of them. "The planting project will get underway soon…at least the planning stages. And I am informed, now that Durin's Day is over, the mining crew wishes to set out for Himros, to begin their work on the coal mines."

"Well, it does seem like we will be busy over the next few months," Dis nodded. "But before we all get too embroiled in things, perhaps we should offer our new guests a tour of the mountain, allowing them to become more familiar with their new home?"

"I have no objections to this," the king nodded, doing his best to keep his eyes on the meal in front of him and not allowing them to drift to the table where Marigold sat. He had decided that he would not think on her, firmly resolving this in his mind, and yet why was it proving such a difficult task?

"Might I enlist the aid of several of the company as tour guides?" Dis persisted, all of this working out perfectly with her plan.

"Makes the most sense, since they have been here the longest," Thorin agreed.

"And who would you prefer to take around?" she asked, eyeing him with a glint in her eye.

"Me?" Thorin's fork halted midway to his mouth. "Why am I expected to play guide? Do I not already have enough duties to keep me busy from sunup till sundown?"

"I just thought perhaps you might enjoy the break," she huffed, his snippy attitude derailing all her ingenious plans. Why were males so obstinate? "After all, you and Marigold seemed to be getting along so well during the party, and you will be working together on the planting project, it just seemed logical that you would wish to get to know her better."

"I know all I need to know," he mumbled, avoiding her gaze as he dug into his breakfast with renewed vigor. "Count me out."

"Fine," she snorted, again irritated by his lack of cooperation. "How about you, Dwalin? Can you spare a few hours out of your busy schedule to escort some hobbits…Miss Bracegirdle perhaps?" If Thorin was not going to work with her, maybe Dwalin would be a more willing subject.

Dwalin opened his mouth to speak, but was instantly silenced by Thorin's next words.

"He is far too busy as well," the king insisted, shooting his war chief a look that dared him to contradict his statement. "Dwalin and I have to discuss the subject of guards and protection during the planting process. There are still reports of roving bands of orcs and goblins, and we would not wish for any of our guests to be out afield unprotected."

"No…of course not," Dis muttered, her ire rising to the fore. This was becoming rather ridiculous! "Well, then…I suppose I will just have to assign our two lovely lasses other guides then." Turning to Kili, who had been busy eating and not paying a bit of attention to the conversation, she allowed a wide grin to spread across her face. "How about you, Kili? Would you have time to escort Miss Brandybuck on a tour of Erebor? The two of you seemed to be getting on rather well while dancing the other night."

Kili finished chewing his bite and swallowed before nodding his head, more than happy to oblige, though not appearing overly enthusiastic about the task.

"She was nice," he agreed, having found nothing objectionable about her to speak of. "And when she did step on my toes, it didn't hurt as much since she doesn't wear any shoes. As long as I am finished by lunch time, since I promised to do a favor for Fili, I would be happy to give her a tour."

"Splendid…now I just need to set the rest of the group up with guides," she muttered to herself, purposefully ignoring the almost sickly look that now graced her brother's face. "I wonder if Bofur could be cajoled into the task for Miss Bracegirdle." And before Dwalin could even open his mouth to object, Dis was up and off to find the flirtatious, hatted dwarf.

Kili continued to eat, his eyes lazily drifting around the room, completely oblivious to the evil stare his uncle was now giving him. When he reached for his mug, and took a drink, his eyes locked with Thorin's and he almost choked on the heat of his uncle's gaze.

"What?" Kili asked, feeling much like a small rabbit being eyed by an angry bear. "What did I do?"

"Nothing…yet," Thorin groused, turning away from his bewildered nephew, as he stared down at his plate…now having completely lost his appetite.

Dwalin on the other hand had followed Dis with his eyes from the moment she left the table, watching as she approached Bofur, spoke with him for a bit and then led him over to the table where Bergie sat. The three conversed for a bit, where the dwarf miner removed his hat and bowed low, causing a wide grin to spring to the hobbit lass' lips as she nodded her head and rose to her feet. Dwalin made a low growling sound in the back of his throat as he saw his friend extend his arm, allowing Bergie to take hold of it as the two of them headed out of the dining hall, obviously on their way to tour Erebor.

"Did you see that?" Dwalin hissed, elbowing Thorin with a look of utter shock. "That rogue had the nerve to ask her…and she went! She actually went!" He then turned his piercing gaze on his king. "This is all your fault!"

"Mine?" Thorin barked, then looking around in embarrassment, he lowered his voice. "How is it my fault?"

"If you had not made up that bold face lie to Dis, it would be me she was hanging on to…not Bofur!" Dwalin huffed. "And I can just imagine all the dark and secluded places that he might take her!"

"Then you are welcome," Thorin smiled, looking proud of himself.

"It was not a compliment!" Dwalin spat, standing up from his chair so quickly it teetered on two legs for a moment before righting itself. "I have to get out of here." Out he stormed in a blaze of anger, muttering to himself in Khuzdul…with no one daring to halt him for any reason. And while many gave him curious looks, only one was grinning from ear to ear. Dis.

.

.

"And you, Miss Brandybuck?" the princess asked. "Might I entice you to accept a tour as well? My son, Kili, has graciously offered to be your personal guide to all things Erebor."

"I…I really should get started on the project, Your Highness," Mari insisted, looking over to the royal table a bit uncomfortably. "I would not wish for King Thorin to think I am shirking my duties."

"Nonsense," Dis argued. "There will be plenty of time for that. Besides, my brother is completely tied up in affairs of state, or so he claims. So he will not even know you are gone." Well that was a bald face lie if she had ever spoken one, she thought to herself. Still, if he will not play fair and honest…why should she? "Please say yes, there are truly a great number of wonderful things to see in the mountain and I would hate for you to miss out on them. Kili is a very energetic and thorough guide."

"I…" she continued to hesitate.

"Why not go?" Drogo encouraged her, looking rather perplexed by her reluctance. "As she said, the king is busy, and it is not as if he expects you to sit outside his chambers and wait to be summoned. Go, explore…you might just have fun."

"Very well," Marigold said, giving Dis a halfhearted smile. A tour did sound grand…yet Kili was not the one she had hoped would give it. "I would be happy to take your son up on his offer." And as she turned and caught the engaging dwarf's eye, giving him a little wave as he nodded his head in her direction, she could only give a heavy sigh of regret.

Kili, sensing that his presence was now required, wiped his mouth and stood up from the table, yet as he pulled his chair back he locked eyes with his uncle once more.

"WHAT?" he asked again, this time more forcefully. "What have I done, and why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"Nothing…" Thorin grumbled, looking away. "And if I were you…I would keep it that way!"

.

.

By the end of breakfast, Dis had indeed set up excursions around the mountain for all the hobbits that desired them, making sure that the ones interested in learning the blacksmith trade were given an extended tour of the forges. Hamfast and Drogo were especially interested in getting a better look at the area outside Erebor, allowing them to begin to imagine the crops they would be planting, come spring. While Prim, having been given a break by Sier asking if Frodo and Flinn could play together for a bit, was given a personal tour by Dis of the healing halls and the weaving rooms. Yet all the while, the sly princess steered her conversation around to questions about Marigold and Bergie. She wanted as much information as possible with which to bait her trap well.

.

.

"And this…well, this is one of the least visited chambers in Erebor, though arguably the most impressive," Kili told her, pushing open the huge double doors and stepping aside to allow her to enter.

They had been visiting rooms for about two hours and young Kili was starting to run out of things to say…small talk not being high on his list of princely priorities. That was not to say he wasn't enjoying Mari's company, for she was extremely engaging, he was just…well, not interested. He truly hoped that his mother had not asked him to take her around in hopes that a love match might be made. Was a dwarf falling in love with a hobbit even possible? Interracial marriages were not the norm in Middle Earth, though he had seen a few in his time. Mostly with humans though, a few elves like Lord Elrond having mixed blood in his background. But dwarves mostly stuck to their own kind…probably due to the fact that they would not awaken unless they found their one. And what were the odds of a hobbit being that? _Probably the same chances of an elf being his._ Kili paled slightly at where his mind had taken him, and shaking his head as if to clear such things from his thoughts, he continued on with his tour.

"These are the tombs of my ancestors," he revealed. "All the kings and royal families of Erebor." He spread out his hands as if offering her a good look at the massive room, with high ceilings, stone arches and oil filled sconces lining the wall as the light cast almost eerie shadows upon all contained within.

"You…you mean this is like your graveyard?" Marigold halted halfway through the doors, turning to look at Kili in shock.

"Yah…I guess so," he shrugged, taking her hand and leading her farther inside, taking no notice of her trepidation. "This over here is King Thrain the first, and it was he who founded Erebor. Before that, my ancestors had dwelt in Khazad-dûm."

"Kaz-ad…what?" Mari asked, doing her best to pay attention while she stared at all the large tombs, statues and crypts that now surrounded her.

"Khazad-dûm," Kili repeated, a bit slower this time. "Maybe you have heard it called Moria. Anyway, that great dwarf kingdom had been founded by the original Durin…Durin the Deathless." When the little hobbit lass just stared at him in a somewhat bewildered state, Kili pressed on. "After Thrain died, his son, Thorin the first, took our people and joined their kin in the Grey Mountains, abandoning Erebor for the next four generations."

"How many Thorins have there been after the first?" Mari asked, suddenly striking on a subject that caught her interest.

"Three so far," Kili answered, happy that she seemed to be perking up. "Uncle is the second, and Dain's son is the third." He then pointed to several more stone tombs, each one engraved with ancient runes and intricate dwarven symbols. "These two belong to Uncle Thorin's grandfather, Thror, and his wife Dolma. She never made it out of Erebor when Smaug attacked and we found her body after we returned. King Thror was the one who originally brought the dwarves back to the Lonely Mountain, building Erebor into one of the most prosperous kingdoms in all Middle Earth."

"Excuse me for asking," Mari broke in, "But Bilbo told us many stories of the dwarves on the way here…and wasn't King Thror killed many years after Smaug attacked Erebor?"

"Yes, that is true," Kili confirmed.

"Then how did he come to be buried here?" she questioned.

"After Thorin reclaimed Erebor, and the mountain was restored to its former glory, he had his grandfather's bones brought back from where they were buried in Ered Luin," the dark haired prince explained. "He said it was only right that he was laid to rest in the same mountain where he once ruled." He walked to another set of crypts, gesturing to one and then the next. "This is my Uncle Frerin, older brother to my mother, and younger to Thorin. He died before I was born, so I never knew him at all. And this one is for my grandfather, Thrain the second, and my grandmother, Perine."

"Why does it have a statue of him standing at the head of the tomb?" she asked, noting that none of the others were done that way.

"He disappeared, taken by servants of the enemy and his body was never recovered," Kili told her. "So Thorin had a statue made in memory of him, and here he watches over his wife in death, just as he did in life."

"And this one?" Mari asked, gesturing to a lone statue of a dwarf, standing erect, with his hands resting on the head of an ornate ax. "He…he looks a lot like your brother, Fili."

"He should…it is our father, Flinn the First," Kili told her, his expression a mixture of sorrow and pride. "Our mother had it made, worked with the stone masons day and night until it was done to her specifications."

"Why does he only have a statue and not a tomb as well?" She looked around, but could find no other statues like this one.

"Because even though he died fighting near Ered Luin, we could not bring his body back to rest in Erebor either." He walked forward, touching the stone likeness of the sire he could hardly remember. "When my father was killed in battle, they had not been victorious. The orcs ran the survivors off, driving them away from the battlefield with sword, ax and bow. When at last my uncle, and those with him, could return to reclaim the dead, the foul beasts had piled all the slain and burned them, thus we were unable to identify one body from the next. They sifted through everything and returned any mementos or weapons they were able to identify, finding my father's pendant and his sword. My mother still wears the pendant around her neck to this day, and she has said that when Fili is crowned king of Erebor, she will present him with our father's sword."

"I…I am so sorry, Kili," Mari said in a low voice, walking up behind him and placing her hand consolingly on his arm.

"It was a very long time ago," he told her, doing all he could to shake off the sorrow. "They buried all the slain in a mass grave, there in the valley, just east of the Blue Mountains where they fell. They built up a huge mound over it, and the wives of the fallen planted pink carnations that still grow there today, watering them with their tears."

"Pink carnations?" Marigold said, pursing her brows together in thought. "Those stand for…remembrance, saying that they will never be forgotten …correct?"

"I wouldn't know anything about that," Kili shrugged. "But they call it the Nukshelhindîn…or Hill of All Sorrow in Western. My mother would visit the mound as often as she could, but after coming to Erebor, she had this made in his honor, and she visits it instead. I have found her down here several times, talking to my adad, telling him all about us…about Thorin, Fili and Sier, little Flinn…and me." Here he reached up and quickly wiped at his eyes, not wanting the lass to see the lone tear that had escaped.

"It is obvious that she loves her family very much, and wants to share your lives with her mate, any way she can," Marigold told him, leaning the side of her head against his arm in a sign of comfort. "You should be very proud of her…and him."

"I am," he assured her with a few sniffs and a wide smile. "It is a great honor to be named a son of Flinn." Here they grew silent for a bit, both lost in thought.

"What in Mahal's name is going on here?" came a booming voice from behind them, causing them to spin around to see Thorin standing just inside the open doors.

"Uncle!" Kili said with a start, stepping away from Marigold as he did his best to compose himself. He had allowed thoughts of his father to overtake him and he felt a bit unnerved by his emotional display. "What are you doing down here?"

"I could ask the same of you," he responded with a stern glare.

"Mother requested I give Marigold a tour…remember?" Kili was a bit confused, had his uncle not been right there when this was discussed?

"Of the tombs?" he asked, with a raise of his eyebrow. His eyes darted from one end of the massive room to the other. Were there not at least a dozen dark and secluded spots in this one room alone…and had he not found them standing shoulder to shoulder with her head resting against his arm? What exactly had been going on?

"Well…we looked at just about every other place that was interesting," Kili said with a shrug, wondering why it seemed as if his uncle was upset with him. "I took her to the forge room, the weapon training ring, the stables and then down here. I was running out of places to show her where I actually knew something to speak about."

"And he was doing a very fine job of it, as well," Marigold said, stepping forward, as if almost drawn to the gruff looking king. "He told me quite a lot of the mountain's history, and I found it very interesting."

"You did?" Kili asked, thinking for sure he had been boring her to tears.

"Oh, yes," she nodded. Then turning back to Thorin with hopeful eyes. "I find your ancestry, as well as your home, very enthralling, and I look forward to seeing more of it during my stay. Might you recommend some other places I should investigate, Your Majesty?"

"I told you to call me Thorin," he reminded her, before he could stop himself from speaking. His resolve was beginning to fray slightly at the edges, and before he knew it he was speaking to her again. "And there are many places I am sure my nephew overlooked, opting to show you where we house our dead, instead of places more suited to the living. There are many amazing places in Erebor, filled with light, beauty and wonder. "

"Well, then…Thorin," she smiled shyly, "Perhaps you have time to show them to me?"

"I…" here Thorin halted, having almost been ready to agree wholeheartedly to her innocent request. Ahh, but it would not have ended so innocently, especially if he were the one sporting her around dark chambers and secret passages where no one would be and no one would see them. No…it was best that he stick to his original plan. To ignore the pretty lass who called to his very being, and stay as far away from her as possible. "I fear, Miss Marigold, that I am currently unable to accommodate you at this time. Perhaps at a later date."

"Oh…of course," she nodded, looking down at the floor in disappointment.

"And you, Kili," Thorin continued, turning away from the forlorn looking maid and leveling his gaze on his nephew. "Didn't you say you had something you needed to do for your brother at lunch time? It is almost twelve bells now."

"It is?" Kili looked aghast. "I completely lost track of time!" He turned to Marigold with a sheepish look on his face. "Might I escort you back to the dining hall? I am certain you must be hungry by now…or at the very least, thirsty. Forgive me for not realizing how late it has become."

"Yes, thank you," she smiled. "Perhaps all three of us can journey that way together?" Yet when she turned to see if this was something Thorin might have time for…he was gone. "Well…that was rather rude," she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and narrowing her eyes at the now empty doorway.

"He…he did say he was busy," Kili offered, doing his best to excuse his uncle's odd behavior. "Come, we best be going if we don't want to miss out on lunch."

.

.

Just down the corridor behind a large column, the great and mighty king under the mountain hid himself as Kili and Marigold passed by, his chest tight and his breath coming out in labored gasps. Oh, what in the name of Mahal was wrong with him? One minute he had been sitting in his office going over a stack of papers that Balin had given him, and the next thing he knew he was searching all of Erebor for his cheeky nephew and the hobbit lass. Why? Just to make sure that they were safe? That she was having a pleasant tour? Or was it to make sure that nothing was going on between them? And yet, when he did find them, the position they were standing in did not fill him with any sense of relief…in fact it had filled him with rage! How dare Kili be touching her…or her touching him…Thorin was not quite sure which way it had been. But, they had both been in contact with each other, and he was quite certain that was not a required position for a guide, or the one to whom he was giving the tour.

Then…when she had asked him to show her around himself, well he had panicked. Leaving the room without even saying goodbye. Talk about childish. See, this was what he was trying to avoid. She made him crazy, she stole all his manners, common sense and dignity. Well…if this was what happened to a dwarrow when they found their one, he was having none of it! He was Thorin Oakenshield, king of Erebor and he would not be brought low by a tiny little hobbit lass who was barely a fourth his age. He would fight this…he would not succumb…and he would prevail.

At least he prayed he would.

* * *

 **Kili is so darn cute and clueless. ha ha.**

 **Thorin is a dolt.**

 **And Dwalin needs to stand up to his king.**

 **Dis is the only one on the ball here.**

 **I look forward to hearing what you thought - did you like Kili's history lesson?**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Guest:** Glad you are loving it. Thanks.

 **Aranel Mereneth:** Not sure if you ever log in to your account so I will respond to you here. I am glad to BE back! And so happy you are still enjoying my little tale. Fili and Kili ARE awesome brothers...and just awesome all the way around. Thorin and Dwalin should hire Dis to help them, then maybe they might be able to function correctly without hobbits on their minds constantly. ha ha.


	46. Chapter 46

.

 **Here we go, another chapter! Many of you asked if this chapter would show what Bergie...and Dwalin, have been up to...well, yes it does. ha ha. Enjoy.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 46**

 **~X~**

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the mountain, Bofur had just finished giving Bergie a tour of the gem cutting room, a place he was sure would interest any female. Unfortunately, the hatted miner was quickly realizing that what fascinated a dwarrowdam, did not necessarily captivate a hobbit lass…especially one like Bergie Bracegirdle.

"I thank you for the tour, really, you have been a very entertaining guide," she assured him, yet her words were accompanied with a heavy sigh. "But could we skip any more crafting halls or gem encrusted caves, and go check out the storage facilities?"

"Really…that is what you would like to see?" Bofur asked, beginning to think perhaps he had been all wrong about this pretty lass.

"I would like to see the rooms you have set aside for harvest storage," she explained. "Marigold and the others are hoping for a bumper crop, and it is my job to make sure you have adequate root cellars to keep it all winter."

"All business, I see," he told her with a wide smile. "I like that in a dam. And if it is the storage rooms you would like to see, then see them you shall." Extending his arm to her, he proudly marched her down the corridors, heading for the rooms she requested.

However, on the way there, they passed a room that caught Bergie's attention, well, not the room so much as the sounds coming from inside it.

"Where does that lead?" she asked, pointing at the thick wooden doors.

"To the practice ring," Bofur explained, turning to continue on their way, but he noticed that she seemed to linger, eyeing the place with a measure of interest. "Would you like to take a look? I mean it is nothing more than a big arena where the warriors go to train and let off a little steam."

"Sounds intriguing," she grinned. "Perhaps we could just pop in for a moment?"

"Whatever you like, Miss Bracegirdle," Bofur nodded, eager to please his charge. He pulled on the door and stepped aside, allowing her to enter first.

Right off the bat Bergie was in awe of what she saw, for they were on an upper deck that ran the circumference of the room, allowing a perfect view of the fighting ring below. There were also benches beneath them for spectators to sit and watch at eye level, telling her that this was a popular place. And while she was impressed with the size of the room, as well as the amount of weapons, targets and practice dummies, her attention was quickly stolen away by what she saw in the center of the ring. Dwalin…bare chested, axes in hand, and working up quite a sweat. All he wore were his trousers, boots and his wrist guards, leaving his upper body and bulging muscles exposed to her greedy eyes. Oh, yes, without a doubt, this was now _her_ favorite room in all the mountain.

As she watched, Dwalin swung one ax and then the other, steadily advancing on a tough looking dwarf, who was also wielding twin axes - yet not as well as her bald warrior it would seem. Dwalin quickly had the dwarrow backed into the corner of the ring and the other male was barely able to keep up a defense, let alone land a blow himself.

"I give!" he shouted at last, dropping his weapons and putting up his hands in surrender. "What is with you today, Dwalin? If I did not know any better, I would think you were actually trying to kill me!"

Erebor's war chief stepped back, taking several deep breaths as he let his bloodlust fade, finally seeing his opponent for what he truly was…a friend. In his mind he had been battling with orcs, goblins, and more times than not, Thorin. Dwalin knew that his frustrations were not solely the fault of his king, but a good portion were and he only wished it was his cousin he had been sparring with. It would have been very satisfying to see Thorin walk away with a black eye, or at least a few bruises, courtesy of Grasper and Keeper.

"Forgive me, Havar," Dwalin said, coming forward and placing his hand on the weary looking dwarf's shoulder. "I allowed myself to get lost in the fight."

"Well, I am glad you stopped when you did, or else it would have been _me_ who would have been lost," he joked back, reaching down to pick up his axes as he made his way to the other side of the ring, taking a seat next to Dwalin's previous opponents, all looking just as bedraggled as Havar.

"Any more takers?" Dwalin asked hopefully, looking around the room, yet no other dwarrow would meet his eye or accept his challenge. It would appear that they valued their lives a bit too much to take him on in such a dangerous mood.

When no one spoke up, Dwalin nodded to them in understanding and went over to a nearby water barrel. Grabbing the edges with both hands, he leaned forward and dunked his head beneath the frigid water, all the way past his shoulders. Pulling himself back into an upright position, he allowed the cooling liquid to pour over his face, down his beard and onto his chest and back. He then reached for one of the provided water skins and tipped it to his lips, closing his eyes as he savored every drop, guzzling it down like it was the king's best ale. However, when he opened his eyes, his head still tipped back from the drink, he saw her - Bergamot Bracegirdle leaning forward on the railing directly above him, a wide smile on her face and a teasing glint in her eye.

"When you asked for any takers…did you mean in battle only, or might I tempt you with a more pleasurable form of activity?" she offered, giving him a wicked little wink.

The handful of dwarves who sat nearby, all nursing bruises and cuts from battling with their captain, snickered at her words, amused by this forward little lass.

Once again, Dwalin stood stunned by Bergie's shocking offer, his mouth now dryer than before he had taken his drink. His feet were frozen in place and all he could do was gawk at the lassie that stared down at him. Oh, she was a vixen, all right… _and he found it irresistible._

"No response?" she asked, looking somewhat disappointed. "Still have not made up your mind? Very well…I will give you more time to think about it, my handsome warrior. But in the meantime…you can't fault a gal for eyeing the goods, now can you? And trust me, I like everything I see." And giving Dwalin a final once over, from his tattooed head to his booted feet, Bergie let out a hum of approval, then turned back to her guide. "Now, Mister Bofur…you promised to show me those storage rooms. Shall we?"

The hatted miner, having heard every scandalous word from Bergie's lips, just stared at her for a moment before he nodded slowly, gesturing to the door. She headed out with Bofur hot on her heels, suddenly very eager to learn a bit more about his charge. Had she just propositioned Dwalin? If he had not seen it with his own eyes, he would never have believed it. _Dwalin?_

"I hope you do not think less of me for what I just said," Bergie began as they made their way down the corridor. "I have never been one to beat around the bush, you could say."

"Aye, I can see that," Bofur nodded, the shock wearing off and the humor of the whole thing hitting him square in the funny bone. Just wait until Bifur and Bombur hear about this! Sure they had seen Dwalin dancing with the hobbit lass at the Durin's Day party, but none of them ever dreamed that she was actively pursuing their crotchety old friend. _Did Balin know about this?_ "So…you have set your cap for Dwalin, have ya, lass?"

"That I have…yet whether he returns my interest or not, remains to be seen," she muttered, looking a bit concerned. "You have known him for a good many years, have you not?" When he nodded in the affirmative, she continued. "Tell me, has Dwalin had others in his past?"

"Had others?" Bofur repeated, looking confused. "Had them how? Do you mean dams chasing after him?"

"Yes," Bergie nodded, wondering why her guide seemed not to understand her simple question. "Has Dwalin been involved with any other I should know about?"

"Of course not, otherwise he would be married to the dam right now," Bofur laughed, finding her question very humorous. But then he stopped laughing and looked a bit guilty. "Or were you asking if he had ever had a mate who had died? The answer to that is no as well. He is quite unattached, I assure you, Miss Bergie."

"Well, that is good to hear," she nodded, though she found his way of getting to the point a bit odd. Still, what Bergie knew about dwarves was quite limited, and maybe that was how they tended to muddle things through in their minds. "And as his friend, you do find it strange or offensive that I wish to pursue him?"

"Strange? Perhaps a little," Bofur nodded thoughtfully. "I guess I never saw Dwalin as the type to be chased, is all…or ever one who wished to be caught. But if that look on his face was any indication, I would say he is not opposed to the idea. And the only reason _I_ might be offended by it, would be to wonder why you didn't choose _me_ instead!"

At this they both let out a roar of laughter and walked arm in arm to the storage rooms.

.

.

Less than half an hour later, after having thoroughly checked out each and every storeroom, Bergie was jotting down notes on making them more efficient, leaving Bofur scratching his head in wonder. This hobbit really knew her stuff. He was most excited about her lengthy explanation on the proper temperature to store kegs of grain ale in order for them to mature at the most optimum time. He was beginning to see how his friend might actually be tempted by this pretty little lass.

He was just about to suggest they make their way back to the dining halls, for lunchtime was now upon them, when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. Turning around, he was hardly surprised to see Dwalin standing in the doorway, his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"Mind leaving Miss Bergie and I alone for a bit, Bofur?" he asked, and while it was in the form of a question, the other dwarrow knew it was nothing less than a direct order.

"I…uhhh," he stumbled, looking from his friend to the hobbit and back again in confusion, unsure what the correct answer should be.

"I don't mind," Bergie assured him, making a little shooing motion. "Off with you now."

Bofur gave a shrug of compliance and made his way to the door, squeezing past Dwalin, who did not give an inch and kept his eyes trained on Bergie. When Bofur was at last gone, Dwalin reached back and closed the door behind them, sealing them in the dimly lit room, apparently wanting their conversation to be a private one.

"That was quite an entertaining battle back there," she complimented, walking over to take a seat on a nearby crate, looking up at him with all the innocence of a newborn lamb. "I truly felt sorry for your opponent. Might I ask what had you so worked up that you felt the need to practically behead your sparring partner?"

"You!" he barked out, his emotions apparently very near the surface.

"Me?" Bergie asked, looking somewhat shocked by his answer. "You didn't even know I was there watching until it was all over. How could I have upset you?"

"By heading off with Bofur for a tour of Erebor!" he grumbled, hating to reveal so much of what he was thinking, but he was not one to play games or bandy around words like a sword or ax. "Did you ever stop to think what the sight of that might do to me? Only two nights ago you were showing your attentions to me, and then I find you going off with Bofur…alone…through Erebor!"

"I…" she began, yet quickly closed her mouth as she thought about the best way to respond. It was obvious that Dwalin was upset, and while she did not understand how it was suddenly her fault, she did not wish to belittle him or disregard his feelings either. Perhaps dwarves took these kinds of things more seriously than hobbits. She really needed to find a book or something on dwarven customs. "I apologize if my accepting Bofur's offer caused you distress, yet what was I supposed to do when it was set up by the king's sister?"

"Oh, I am fully aware who was behind this whole thing," Dwalin nodded, knowing just how Dis had a tendency to plow right over people in order to get her way. "Still…I didn't like it!"

"Again, I'm sorry," she told him, placing her hands in her lap and doing her best to look contrite.

Dwalin stared at her, sitting there with such an endearing look on her face that he felt the overwhelming urge to grab her and kiss her. Then, he looked down and saw that she had crossed her ankles, those adorable little fur covered feet swinging back and forth in such a tempting manner that it nearly drove him insane. Oh, this was madness! _Pure madness!_

"I…I have to go," he blurted out suddenly, turning for the door and grabbing the knob. He had wanted to say more, to scold her for toying with his affections – confused though they may be – but he found he could no longer remain in the same room with her if he wanted to keep his sanity. Yet when he pulled at the door, it wouldn't budge. He tried again, turning it the other way, but still got no response. Next he put his shoulder to it and pushed with all his might, almost willing the door to open with the strength of his anger and frustration…but again, nothing.

"Is something the matter?" Bergie asked, hopping off the crate as she came to stand behind him.

"The door," he huffed, stepping back and looking at it as if it had somehow betrayed him, "it won't open. It is stuck shut!"

"Oh?" came Bergie's reply, her eyebrow raised in interest. "You mean we are locked in here? All alone? Whatever shall we do?" And even Dwalin, who was somewhat oblivious when it came to subtle innuendos, could detect the insinuation in her tone.

"I swear I didn't plan this!" Dwalin was quick to assure her, giving the stubborn barrier one more shove with his shoulder. "This was not some sly maneuver of mine."

"Even if it wasn't, what say we take advantage of it anyway?" She was giving the big galoot an open invitation, what more did he want? Yet when he turned and stared at her as if he had no idea what she was saying, she gave up with a heavy sigh. Stomping back over to her crate, she sat down, crossing her arms and eyeing him expectantly. "Then why _are_ you here? You obviously sought me out, and asked Bofur to leave us alone for a reason. Was it just to tell me that I had upset you by accepting a tour from another dwarrow? You confuse me."

"And you have my mind spinning around so fast, that I feel like I can't see straight!" Dwalin bellowed, throwing up his hands in agitation. "One moment I am fine, in complete control, then I see you, and I can't even breathe. It is all your fault!"

"The way you are acting, I don't know whether to be upset or flattered. But I am willing to give you the benefit of the doubt and choose the latter!" Bergie shot back. "Come on Dwalin, it isn't a hard decision. Do you want to court me or not? I'm a fully grown hobbit, not some shy little miss who will break down in tears if the answer is no. Just tell me straight out. Do ya, or don't ya?"

"I…I…" Dwalin gaped, his mind still a clouded mess and his heart pumping a mile a minute. "I don't know! There haven't been any signs…not anything conclusive yet, and I just don't know for sure. And Thorin says…"

"Thorin?" Bergie interjected, looking frustrated. "What does _he_ have to do with anything? This is between you and me." Here she took a few deep breaths and lowered her voice. "Now I told you that I am willing to wait, but only if there is real hope for us. If you don't think this will work out, or you are afraid your king would not approve…well then, we can just call it quits. I might be a bold and forward thinking lass, but even I know when to cut bait and let an unwilling fish swim away. So which is it?"

Dwalin looked at her, allowing his eyes to roam over every inch of her face, body, and feet…oh, those tantalizing little feet. Was she his _one_? Could a hobbit be that for a dwarf? Or was Thorin right, and it was all just intrigue over something new? Yet Dwalin knew it all came down to one burning question… _could she awaken him from stone?_ Mahal…if only he could know for sure!

Bergie, however, wrongfully interpreted his silence and hesitancy as a rejection. So with a heavy sigh, and a dejected look, she hopped off the crate and pushed her way past Dwalin to the door. Taking hold of the handle, she turned it left and then jerked up on the knob, resulting in a clicking noise as the door easily swung open.

"Bofur warned me that this door sticks at times, and showed me how to open it should I ever get locked in," she explained.

"Why…why didn't you say anything before?" Dwalin asked in a confused voice.

"I was rather hoping you might enjoy being stuck here with me for a bit, but apparently I was wrong." Squaring her shoulders and giving him her bravest smile, she looked him in the eye. "I will be in this mountain for close to ten months, and I hope in that time you can figure out your own mind. I do not see me changing mine any time soon, but once fall comes, and I set my face west, towards the Shire, I won't be coming back. And just so you know…I am a damn fine catch, Dwalin of Erebor. You won't find better." And with that she turned and marched out of the room, leaving the stunned warrior gawking at the empty doorway.

"I believe yah, lass," Dwalin whispered into the silence. "I believe yah."

.

.

When Bofur came racing into the dining hall, many heads came up, expecting trouble of some sort. Yet when the miner spied his brother and his family, he ran towards them with a big, goofy grin on his face, setting everyone's mind at ease as they casually turned back to their meals.

"What has you grinning like the cat in the creamery?" Bombur asked, his wife currently distracted as she split her time between counseling her two oldest on table manners, and trying to keep, their youngest, Tae, from building a food sculpture with her unwanted vegetables.

"You will never guess, not if I waited until Mordor fell, you would still not guess!" Bofur told them with a wide smile.

"Then just tell us," Bombur insisted, hating it when his brother had a secret and insisted on a bunch of silly games before he would give out the information.

"Normally I would make you at least try and guess…but I just can't stand it!" the miner laughed, obviously tickled with his news. "Someone we know, and very closely, I might add, has a female admirer!"

"You?" Ilin asked, instantly ignoring her children's antics and focusing all her attention on Bofur.

"No! Not me," he fussed, waving Ilin off as if she was being ridiculous. "Someone you would never imagine!"

"Kili?" this next guess came from Bombur.

"Nope…even better," and since he could not keep it in any longer, he just blurted it out. "Dwalin! Old, hard-nosed, unbending, brawl with you as soon as look at you, Dwalin!"

"WHAT?" both Bombur and Ilin spoke at once.

"I told you that you would never have guessed!" Bofur told them, sitting back as he laced his fingers behind his head. "So what do you think of that?"

"Who…who in the world would…" Ilin began, her eyes darting around the room as if taking stock of all the dams in Erebor, and trying to figure out which one had completely lost their mind.

"Our own lovely Miss Bergamot Bracegirdle," the overly pleased, and helpful, miner supplied the answer.

"A…a hobbit?" Now this was just too much for Ilin and she fell back against her chair, staring at her brother-in-law as if he was now speaking Sindarin.

"And the best part is…I don't think that Dwalin is overly opposed to the idea!" he added. "In fact, he hunted us down during the tour and asked to speak with her…alone."

"And you let them?" Ilin was back to sitting up straight. "How could you? Did you not consider their reputations? What if this Bergie is some kind of temptress? She might bewitch Dwalin, and the next thing we know she is robbing him of his wealth, his title, and his good name!"

"I really don't think it is Dwalin we need to be fretting about, here," Bofur argued, his eyebrows pursing together as he looked at his sister-in-law in confusion. "If anything, we should be worried for Miss Bracegirdle. I mean does she truly have any idea what she might be getting into? Besides, it is not very likely that she knows anything about that wake-up potion everyone assumed Fili got slipped. Thus, we needn't worry about her taking advantage of our irritable old friend…still, it was certainly entertaining to watch her flirt so openly with him."

"Well…entertaining or not, I think that a little warning is in order!" Ilin stated, standing up from her seat.

"I really don't think Dwalin would take too kindly to being warned off of Miss Bergie," Bombur told his wife, giving her a worried look. "Especially if it came from a female."

"Oh, I have no intention of talking to Dwalin," she informed him in a matter of fact tone. "However, I do plan on warning Miss Bracegirdle that we don't take kindly to those coming into Erebor and thinking they can easily bamboozle one of our own with an attractive face and a few pretty words! Now, you watch the kids while I go find Dena. There is work to be done!" With that she stormed away, leaving the two brothers staring at each other in wide-eyed fear.

"Mahal have mercy," Bombur whispered, watching his wife head out the door.

"Yes…but on whom?" Bofur responded.

* * *

 **Oh dear...more dwarrowdams are involved...the poop is going to hit the fan now for sure!**

 **Did everyone like how Bergie propositioned Dwalin? That is one hobbit lass who sees what she wants and isn't afraid to go after it with both hands. And Dwalin better figure out his own mind soon, or he is going to miss out on a wonderful gal. And I think he knows it.**

 **Bofur is such a gossip, running to spread the news as fast as his legs will let him. ha ha.**

 **Next chapter up on Monday! Have a wonderful weekend!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **enilorac44:** Ha ha, yes, Thorin is blocking himself and his war-chief. I think Dwalin should just push him out of the way and go after Bergie. I think in a fight Dwalin could take Thorin...right? *shrugs* I am happy to be back again as well, I missed our dwarf boys, and all your wonderful reviews!

 **ValarenOfGondor:** It is so nice to know I was missed...well, that my story was missed at least, ha ha. I have heard quite a lot of readers call Thorin a dolt, ha ha. Seems to be the word of choice. Kili being clueless just adds to his adorableness. Dis is such a fun character to write for, she rocks. She is playing the jealousy card to the T. Yes, no one likes that Frerin and Flinn the first died, Dis lost two great fellows in her life. Of course Kili is going to be Fili's wing man and take care of the little dwarfling for them. What are uncles for? Thanks for your wonderfully detailed review!

 **dojoson41:** See...yet another reader who thinks Thorin is a dolt, ha ha. And yes, we all pity poor Kili. but he is so cute that way. Thanks!

 **Mjean:** Yes, I often feel like I am incarcerated (wink, wink) when I lock myself in my computer room and type away for hours...very similar to breaking rocks, right? And my husband does say it sounds like I am pounding on the keys when I type, but really, it is just a very loud keyboard...honest! ha ha. I think all men, regardless of their species, are reduced to idiots when girls are involved. ha ha. Thorin and Dwalin are no different. Thanks for the review!

 **waistedyouth:** REALLY? Best story EVER? I am extreemly flattered! And you want a little brother for Flinn? Hmmmm, I will see what I can do. ha ha. Thanks!


	47. Chapter 47

.

 **Happy Monday!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 47**

 **~X~**

* * *

Kili and Marigold returned to the dining hall a little later, and though he longed to stop and eat, the dwarf prince simply passed his charge off to Bilbo, and headed off to find Fili. Kili had been very confused by his uncle's behavior, both towards him, as well as the hobbit lass. He had thought Thorin enjoyed her company, or at least it appeared so from the way he had originally greeted her, and their actions at the Durin's Day party. But then again, what did he know, and his uncle was often in a grumpy mood when too many worries pressed on his mind. Kili gave a visible shudder, he was certainly glad that he would never be king. Fili was welcome to it, and with his blessing, freeing him up from ever having to shoulder that mantle of responsibility.

Arriving at his brother's door he knocked firmly and then waited, the door opening very quickly to reveal an excited looking Fili.

"Nadadith!" the crown prince greeted him, stepping aside as he let him enter. "I was starting to think you'd forgotten about me."

"Sorry, but I got tied up giving Miss Marigold a tour of the mountain," he explained, his eyes coming to rest on the two little scamps playing in the middle of the room.

Flinn had every toy Bifur had ever made for him strung out over the floor, with little Frodo right in the middle of it all. They were apparently embroiled in a fierce battle, the wooden dwarves and ponies matched against some undisclosed enemy – being played by an adorable stuffed rabbit and a carved little pig. Kili knew that Sier had requested that the toymaker not gift her son with anything that resembled actual orcs or wargs.

"But I am here now, and more than willing to take these two off your hands for the rest of the day… _if_ I can interest them in coming with me, that is," Kili said, looking over at the children still playing on the floor. "Hey Flinn, how goes the battle?" he asked loudly, catching the attention of both youngsters, who looked up at the dark prince with wide eyed enthusiasm.

"Uncle Kili!" Flinn called, jumping to his feet and rushing over to greet him. "Do you want to play with us?"

"I would love to, but how about we go play in my quarters for a change?" the younger prince suggested, trying to make it sound as appealing as possible. "Frodo too, of course," he quickly offered, looking over at the little hobbit who grinned widely.

However, this is where Flinn's smile disappeared and was replaced with a look of hesitancy. The little dwarfling's gazed flickered between his uncle and his father, as if trying to decide what to do.

"But…what if while I am gone, Ama gets…scared?" Flinn asked. "Shouldn't I stay here to take care of her…to keep her safe?"

Fili, recognizing his son's way of disguising his own fears from when he first arrived in Erebor, knelt down before him, once again playing along.

"I promise that I will look after your ama while you are off having fun with your Uncle Kili," he assured him. "But if for any reason, she gets even the least bit scared…or you even _think_ she might be, you just tell Kili and he will bring you back here right away to check on her."

"He…he will?" Flinn asked, looking up at Kili questioningly.

"In the blink of an eye," his uncle assured him, holding up his hand in a swearing position. "However, with as much fun as we are going to have, I doubt you will even have time to worry about your ama."

"Really?" Flinn asked, his eyes beginning to regain some of his lost excitement. "What are we going to do?"

"Well, first I thought we would head to the kitchens and see about getting something to eat, since I missed out on lunch," he began, ticking their activities off on his fingers. "And while we are there, we can get some carrots and take them to the stables to feed to Storm. Then, I have just been itching to build a fort in my room using all the furniture and bedsheets I can find…does that sound like a good idea to you two?"

Of course his suggestions were met with a round of cheers from both lads, jumping up and down with excitement.

"I already spoke with Drogo and Prim, and they gave permission for Frodo to go with you, as long as you promise to have him back at their apartment by bedtime, which is eight bells…sharp," Fili told him. "Sier and I will make sure to be done with our…umm, _activities_ , by then as well."

Kili gave a nod of understanding, though he felt his face heat up at the implications of his brother's words. He was happy for him, truly he was, but he would rather not have to think about what would be going on in these chambers during Flinn's absence. Some things were best left to the imagination…or a time long into the future, when he himself might wish to imagine them.

Sier entered the room just then, and catching sight of her brother-in-law, her expression brightened. Apparently Fili had already filled her in on the plans as well.

"Well, shall we go then, lads?" Kili suggested, leading them towards the door.

Flinn still looked a bit uncertain, but Kili's fun filled itinerary soon won out. Still, he quickly ran over to where Sier stood, the little dwarfling throwing his arms around his mother and giving her a big hug.

"I will only be gone for a little while, Ama," he assured her bravely. "I will be back soon, so you don't have to be scared."

"I will do my very best to be as brave as you, my darling," she told him, her eyes growing misty as she embraced her son back. "But don't you worry, your adad is here, and he will protect us both. So you go and have a wonderful time with Kili and Frodo."

Giving a solemn nod, Flinn stepped back and smiled courageously. "I will, Ama." He then turned and raced towards the door to join his uncle and friend.

Sier, being the dutiful mother she was, quickly grabbed the lads' coats and gave them to Kili before they made it too far.

Looking back at the now almost teary eyed adults, the younger prince wisely asked, "Any final instructions?"

"Bring them home alive and unharmed," Fili told him with a forced grin, his tone telling Kili he was only half joking. "And have fun. All of you."

"You too," Kili said with a sly wink as his brother shut the door behind him. _Well, that would go without saying,_ he thought to himself.

"Hurry, hurry," Flinn begged, grabbing Kili's hand as he began to drag him towards the stairs. "I want Frodo to meet Storm!"

"All right…but lunch first," Kili insisted. "I am starving!"

"Me too!" Frodo spoke up, the idea of a second helping of food sounding very pleasing to him.

"Then it is settled," the adult dwarrow concluded. "Kitchens first, then the stables!" And off they went.

.

.

Bergie, having stopped in her room for a bit in order to draft out her plans for the renovations on the storage rooms, was now making her way to Balin's office, prepared to submit her designs. She was making recommendations for better ventilation in a few of them, cooler temperatures being ideal, and a lot more shelving to house the harvested food. She also had a few ideas on refitting one of them as a proper brewing room, something she looked forward to working on herself. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she failed to notice the two dams blocking her path until she had practically run right into them.

"Oh, pardon me," she said, giving them a little curtsy and apologetic smile. Yet when they did not return the greeting, or the sentiments, she became confused. "May I help you?"

"Aye," the taller one of the two, spoke up, yet she did not appear happy in the least. "You can tell us exactly what your intentions are towards our friend, Dwalin."

"Oh?" came Bergie's reply, now seeing exactly where the winds had shifted. She thought she recalled seeing these two at the Durin's Day party, perhaps wives of a few of the dwarves she had been introduced to, but she was not sure. Still, undaunted by their obvious misgivings, the hobbit lass stood her ground, not giving an inch, and looked the two stern faced dams directly in the eye. "That, I'm afraid, is none of your business."

Her unexpected response caused the shorter, chestnut haired dam to give a little squeak of shock, looking from the hobbit to her friend, and then back again with wide eyes.

"That is where you are sadly mistaken, lassie," the tall blond contested. "As wives of one of his dearest friends, and his cousin, it is our business to make sure that no gold digging upstart from the west takes advantage of him. We are a tight knit group, and even though Dwalin might seem like a gruff bear on the outside, underneath he has a heart of gold and more honor than most you will find. So we ask again…no, _we demand_ to know, what are your intentions?"

Here Bergie gave a heavy sigh, one that was a mixture of frustration, confusion, and resignation. Obviously they were not going to give up, and if she was forced to admit it, she could tell they were truly only looking out for his best interests. Even if they appeared to be doing it quite rudely.

"You want to know what my intentions are?" she asked, feeling more than fed up with explaining herself on the subject…especially to the dwarf in question. "Well, I can assure you that I am not after his money and wealth, whatever that may entail. Gold and jewels mean nothing to me, and I wouldn't care if Dwalin were a lowly foot soldier without a penny to his name. I simply find the dwarrow fascinating, intriguing, and so damn irresistible that I am not ashamed to admit that I desire him above all others. And that includes any hobbits, dwarves, men, and elves I have ever chanced to meet. I mean him no harm or dishonor, and all the fellow has to do is tell me nay and I would leave off my pursuit. I am not some desperate lass with starry eyes and a heart full of unrealistic romantic fantasies. I am practical, level headed, and just happen to know what I want! And I will not give up on him until _he_ refuses me of his own accord, and not through two busybodies like yourselves!" She gave a huff and looked at them with narrowed eyes. "Now, I hope that satisfies your rather inappropriate curiosity."

After her little rant, Bergie stood there, waiting for them to lay into her with more accusations, but instead, much to her surprise, the two dams' faces suddenly brightened.

"Well…that changes everything," the shorter one said, uncrossing her arms and placing them on her hips as she gave her companion a look of amusement.

"I like her spunk," the taller blond agreed, nodding to her friend. "She might be worth his time after all…not to mention us getting to know more about her as well."

Bergie, who was a bit taken aback by this sudden change of attitude, opened her mouth to speak, but the darker haired dam cut her off.

"But what do you mean gold and jewels don't interest you?" she questioned.

"Is that a hobbit thing…or something specific to you?" the taller one asked. When Bergie looked confused by her question, she quickly explained. "I only ask since this might come as a shock to Dwalin, since should he choose to pursue you, he will undoubtedly try and impress you with gifts like those…it's a dwarf thing, after all. I mean, where do you think the term 'gold-digger' comes from? _We_ coined that phrase, my dear, and proud of it."

"So...all of a sudden you are fine with me chasing after him?" Bergie queried, feeling rather bowled over. "Just like that?"

"Well, maybe it would be best if we did get to know you a little better," the blond suggested. "But from the answers you just gave, and your sass in doing so…I think that perhaps you and Dwalin are quite suited as a pair." She then stuck out her hand in a belated greeting. "My name is Ilin, by the way, wife of Bombur."

"And I am Dena, Gloin's better half, and cousin to Dwalin by marriage," the shorter dam with the brown hair announced.

Still a bit flustered, Bergie shifted her rolls of parchment under her arm and shook hands with both lasses.

"Well…I thank you for your vote of confidence, yet I fear that it might all be a bit premature," she replied with a touch of regret. "For you see, even though I am actively pursuing Dwalin, he has yet to show any signs of returning my suit."

"What?" Dena asked, sounding almost shocked by this news. "Is he blind as well as grumpy? Why would he not be falling over himself to pursue a fine lass like yourself? What is he thinking?"

"I only wish I knew," Bergie gave a slight moan. "I asked him that very thing, and all he did was mumble something about still being unsure, that he did not have enough signs yet, or some nonsense like that."

"Oh," the two dams replied in unison, as if this made perfect sense.

"You understand what he meant?" Bergie asked, eyeing them both in irritation. "Care to fill _me_ in?"

Ilin and Dena looked at each other with worry and concern on their faces, then turned a sympathetic gaze on Bergie.

"I think this explanation will require a bit more privacy," Ilin told her, taking the confused hobbit by the hand as the two dwarrowdams led their new acquaintance down a few halls and into a little chamber with a multitude of tables and chairs.

"This is one of the tea rooms used by the dams, but hardly anyone has time for such niceties these days," Dena explained. "Still, it will suit our purpose for now."

"And what purpose is that?" Bergie asked, taking a seat across from the other two when motioned to do so.

"To fill you in on dwarves…at least the male variety, to be specific," Ilin said in a low whisper. "Now, we dams are not as tight lipped about these things as our counterparts."

"Oh, yes, Mahal forbid that they even mention such intimacies outside their own bedchambers," Dena agreed with a roll of her eyes.

"And it would appear that only a royal decree could get them to talk about it among themselves as well, or so I was told," Ilin laughed, the two dams sharing a private joke between them, before sobering and returning to the matter at hand. "Now, not everyone knows this…in fact, probably very few outside our own race, but the truth is, dwarrows are different than most males. They do not flirt, or chase after dams, like you will see those of the race of men do."

"Well, I have seen Prince Kili flirt a bit, but nothing serious," Dena broke in, mentioning the one concession.

"But, you see, until a dwarrow meets what we call our _ones_ , that mate created just for them, they are…well, made of…stone." Ilin finished.

"Ones? Stone?" Bergie repeated, understanding very little of what was being said.

"Yes…just as Mahal made the first seven fathers out of stone from the mountains, they remain in that state until they are brought to life by the meeting of their intended mates," Dena helped clarify. "They are unresponsive…uninterested … _stone_!" This time she put great emphasis on the final word, hoping that her meaning would be understood. Thankfully, by the way Bergie's eyebrows shot up into her hairline, the two dams got the impression that they had finally made their point clear.

 _"S-s-stone?"_ the hobbit stuttered, this time her words coming out in a funny little squeak. Surely these two were pulling her leg…they could not be serious!

"Now that is a figure of speech, mind you, not literal," Ilin clarified. "But the results are the same…nothing going on down there at all."

"Not one blessed thing, until they meet their other half, the part of them that has been missing since their creation," Dena continued. "So when Dwalin said that he still didn't know, that there had not been any _signs_ …"

"He meant that he was still in his stone-like state?" The light of understanding was finally getting through to the hobbit lass. She leaned forward and placed her head in her hands, letting out a low moan. "I feel like such an idiot! Here I have been throwing myself at him, and he has been doing all he can to politely put me off. Why didn't he just say something?"

"Well…from what I have heard from Bofur, I am willing to bet that he doesn't _want_ you to stop chasing him," Ilin surmised.

"Oh, if a dwarrow has no interest in a dam, he will say so immediately, trust me," Dena informed Bergie, offering her a bit of hope. "Yet, Dwalin has not told you that, has he?"

"Well…no, not in so many words," Bergie replied after a moment of thought. "But neither has he told me _yes_ either."

"That is a good sign!" Ilin stated happily. "It means he is considering it, that he is interested in you, and just waiting to see if you two appear compatible. That you…well, _you know_." She nodded her head and made a gesture with her hand as if she wanted Bergie to follow her line of thought. "But if it _does_ happen, then you are guaranteed a mate for life, one who will dote upon you and cater to your every wish."

"Who will make it his life's goal to please you in every way possible and never tire of doing so," Dena added with a wide grin and a contented sigh.

"And this is true with all males of your kind?" the Shire lass asked, feeling a bit out of place.

"Afraid so," Ilin nodded. "So even if we find ourselves attracted to one of them, it is pretty much up to them to let us know if there is a chance that we are a mated pair. I thought I would go crazy waiting for Bombur to make up his mind…or his body to make it up for him! I knew he was shy, but I had to practically spell it out to him before he would even speak to me!"

"You mean…you chased after Bombur?" Bergie was starting to like this dam a lot.

"Well, just like you said, I knew what I wanted and since he was not going to make the first move, I figured it was up to me," she huffed, thinking back on that long frustrating month she spent visiting the kitchen where Bombur worked. "Granted, I made it appear as if it had been his own idea – males need to retain the illusion of being in control – but it was all my doing, that is for sure."

"Not me," Dena laughed, her face turning a bit red. "Gloin was the one who made the first move in our courtship. I knew instantly that he was the one for me, and I could literally _feel_ that he felt the same…if you take my meaning." Here she waggled her eyebrows up and down a bit, making both Ilin and Bergie giggle at the implications. "I think it had to be that kiss that did it…or perhaps when I slapped his face? Either way, I was engaged the very next day!"

"And once a dwarf is no longer…well, stone-like," Bergie concluded, doing her best to get it all straight in her mind, "then, and only then, does he know that he has found his _one_?"

"There are a few other signs to look for before that happens, like the dreams, or the fact that they will fixate on one certain aspect of our physique," Dena informed her. "But pretty much, that is the deciding factor for a dwarrow. I mean, why bother pursuing a dam if there would never be a chance for…well, _marital congress?"_

"And besides love and companionship, having children is a main reason for finding your _one_ ," Ilin stated, extremely proud of the fact that she and Bombur had produced three.

"Children?" Bergie sat up straight and looked as if she had swallowed a bee. "I…I never thought that far ahead in all this. Dwalin would expect…children?"

"Well…yes," Dena nodded, suddenly looking worried. "Is that not something hobbits long for as well? For dwarves it is most desirous, since there are so few of us, compared to other races. We females number only one third of our population, so you can imagine what a blessing it is to find your mate, and then be gifted with dwarflings."

"Yet…I am nearing the tail end of my childbearing years," Bergie informed them. "I am not even sure I can have children…though, I suppose there is no specific reason why I couldn't, either."

"Do we even know if dwarves and hobbits are able to have children together?" Ilin asked, looking at Dena as if the idea had suddenly struck her. "Or…can hobbits actually _be_ a dwarf's _one_?"

"I don't see why not," Dena spoke up quickly, eager to put any such fears to rest. "It may not be widely known, or even talked about, but according to Gloin, way back in his family tree, one of his ancestors actually married a daughter of men."

"No! Really?" Ilin gasped, this being news to her.

"Oh, yes, and they had children too! And that is just the one example I know of, I am sure there must be more, even if they are not spoken about." Dena nodded enthusiastically, then turned her attention to Bergie. "Now I can imagine there was a bit of a height issue, unless this woman was a rather diminutive lass, but that should not be a problem for you and Dwalin. Hobbits, of all the free peoples, are the closest to us in size. And don't your folk claim Yavanna as their maker?"

"Yes," Bergie nodded. "She is the giver of fruits, the Vala responsible for all the growing things in Arda, something we hobbits love dearly."

"And she is the wife to Mahal, the maker of the dwarves," Dena pointed out. "So if both our creators chose to be a mated pair…why not their creations? Makes perfect sense to me."

"There you have it," Ilin nodded, apparently convinced by her friend's logic. "No reason why you and Dwalin can't be each other's _ones_."

"So…what do I do now?" Bergie asked, wondering if she had been going about this all wrong.

"Just keep doing what you have been doing. Let him know you are interested and drop as many hints as you can," Ilin instructed. "And from what Bofur says, you are doing a marvelous job of it so far."

"And don't underestimate a little bit of physical contact, either," Dena added, her cheeks turning a bit red. "Nothing scandalous, but a hand on his shoulder or arm, whatever seems appropriate at the time. Skin on skin is a marvelous catalyst, if done properly."

"This is all a lot to take in," Bergie said, sitting back in her chair with a dazed look in her eyes.

"Yet, you still feel that Dwalin is worth the effort…don't you?" Ilin asked, hoping she had not read this feisty hobbit lass incorrectly.

"Of course!" Bergie assured them both, rather firmly. "Never let it be said that Bergamot Bracegirdle backed down from a challenge! This only makes things more…well, interesting."

"That's the spirit!" Dena laughed. "And remember, the harder something is to obtain, the sweeter the victory when achieved!"

"I will keep that in mind," the hobbit laughed, getting to her feet. "But now I must go, I need to get these plans to Balin's office. I do thank you both for your insight on the matter though, you have given me a lot to think about."

"Any time, Bergie," Ilin nodded. "Please do not hesitate to come to us if you have any further questions."

"Or to let us know if there are any further developments!" Dena added, getting an excited look on her face. "We will be rooting for you!"

And with a final word of thanks and farewell, Bergie headed out, on her way to deliver her renovation plans.

"So…what do you really think?" Ilin asked her friend once they were alone.

"Just what I said," Dena told her with a self-assured nod. "I think Bergie and Dwalin would make a perfect match."

"And you really believe it is possible for them…for a dwarf and a hobbit to be each other's _one_?" she pressed.

"Stranger things have happened," Dena shrugged. "And we are living in very interesting times."

.

.

Alone in their bedchamber, the sunlight filtering down though the crystal filled shafts, Fili held Sier close to him, his hand making lazy circles on the bare skin of her back. Oh, how he cherished these quiet moments, with just the two of them, both exhausted and sated by the activities they had just engaged in.

Fili had to chuckle at their impatience, the two of them almost tearing at each other's clothes the moment he had closed and bolted the door. Kili did not realize just how grateful they both were that he took the children off their hands for a few hours, giving them the much desired privacy they so desperately needed. Granted, this had only been their third time engaged in this activity – four if you counted the very first time, which neither of them clearly recalled – but he knew for a fact that this was quickly becomeing his very favorite pastime… _ever!_ Unlike before, this time had been wild and frantic, as if they could not wait another moment to become one. The kisses had been extra heated, every touch full of purpose, until they had achieved the rush of passion that left both of them limp and exhausted, barely able to breathe, yet unimaginably happy.

"Are you awake?" he whispered, not wishing to rouse her if she was not.

"Barely," she murmured, her voice muffled against his chest. "You?"

"I feel as if I could sleep for a year," he laughed, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer. "Yet I know we only have a few hours left before Kili brings Flinn back, and I do not wish to waste a moment of it on slumber."

"Oh?" Sier asked, rising up and bracing herself on her elbow as she looked at her devastatingly handsome husband. How had she been so fortunate to have found her _one_ in him? Mahal only knew. Yet here she lay, wrapped in a cocoon of their love, feeling as if their two hearts beat as one. How had she possibly lived all those years without him? And how could they both have been so foolish to have not seen, or in their case, purposefully ignored, this instinctual bond between them? The fact that they shared an amazing dwarfling between them should have been evidence enough of their compatibility, and yet they had irrationally allowed their fears to blind them to the obvious truth. And might they have just created a _new_ life between them? Oh, she hoped so, desiring nothing more than to bless Fili with yet another son…or daughter. "And what exactly do you wish to do with our time then?"

Fili chose not to answer…at least not with words. Instead he rolled her over onto her back and stared down at his ravishing bride, the look in his eyes leaving no doubt in her mind of his intentions. And so, the crown prince of Erebor proceeded to demonstrate, in maddeningly slow and intricate detail, everything he had in his wicked and lustful mind.

Much to Sier's infinite pleasure.

* * *

 **Well, it looks like Bergie has two more in her corner rooting her on. And with the information she just received...Dwalin truly does not stand a chance now!**

 **Sorry no Thorin and Marigold in this chapter, but he is acting like such a dolt that I couldn't stand to even look at him right now. ha ha.**

 **I hope you enjoyed more Flinn, Frodo, Fili and Sier...and Kili of course. Don't want you to think I forgot about them.**

 **And for those of you wondering, no, I will not be dragging out Thorin and Dwalin's stupidity for very long. Even THEY will catch a clue pretty soon. So hang in there...the fun is on the way.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Emrfangirl:** Ahhh, you caught up! Now you have to wait for chapters just like the rest...so sorry. I hope you saw my responses to your previous reviews back in chapters 24 and 41. I feel so helpless when I get reviews from guests and I have no way of letting them know I am getting them. So now I can reply to you here at the end of the chapters I am currently posting. To answer your latest question...I do have plans for Bilbo, but they do not involve Dis. They are just friends and will remain so. In my head cannon, Dwarves only get one _one_. That is why it is so important that Dwalin and Thorin recognize this and go for it, since they will never get another. And since Dis already found her one, she and Bilbo can't happen. Sorry. Also, don't worry about Fili...I will be addressing the issue of succession in chapter...um...let me go look...51. So hang on, answers are coming.

 **dojoson41:** I agree. Dwalin is probably the last dwarf you would think would fall in love...well, maybe Dori is less likely...but I think Dwalin also deserves it the most. After Thorin, Kili and Fili...I think I have read more awesome Dwalin romances than any other from the company. But still, they are few and far between. So let's get that handsome war-chief hitched!

 **enilorac44:** I am deeply flattered that you postponed your necessary morning ablutions just to read my story! Wow. And as you have just read, there was no 'smack-down' between Bergie, Ilin and Dena. But as to who WOULD have won...I have no idea, dwarf lasses are tough, but hobbit lasses are quick and wirey. Let's just be glad we never had to find out. ha ha.


	48. Chapter 48

**.**

 **This chapter should help to fulfill part of your request, Lithuiwen2016.**

 **.**

 **Onward!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 48**

 **~X~**

* * *

Hours later, just past eight bells, Kili made his way to Fili's rooms once again. This time, in his arms he held a very tired and sleeping dwarfling. Stifling a yawn himself, the dark haired prince understood the feeling. Those two scamps had worn him out! First there was their visit to the kitchen, where no one had been prepared for the rowdy and rambunctious duo…not even him. Then it was off to the stables where they insisted on not only feeding Storm, but several of the other ponies as well. So, after a handful of carrots, and almost a full bag of oats later, they made their way back to Kili's quarters where they played, built a fort, and ate a second…and then a third time, before he was required to have little Frodo back at his parents' chambers, right on time. Now, all he had to do was deliver this little terror to his own room, and then Kili would be officially off duty.

After knocking, and a short wait, the exhausted prince was rewarded by the door being opened by his smiling brother, a very contented look on his face.

"Hope I stayed away long enough," he chuckled quietly, stepping inside as he carefully looked around. Fili appeared properly dressed and when he saw Sier emerge from the bedroom, also fully clothed, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Here, let me take him," Sier offered, reaching out to remove the sleeping dwarfling from his shoulder, carrying him into his own room before he had a chance to wake up.

"Did you have any trouble?" Fili asked his younger brother, noting his disheveled appearance.

"Nothing I couldn't handle," he replied, stretching his sore back and turning his neck to the side, hearing a loud snap. "But I swear they have the energy of a battalion of first year cadets, and they never stop talking! Not to mention that little hobbit can eat, and eat and eat! No sooner were we done with one meal, than he would request a snack…or another full meal!"

"Hobbits do enjoy their food," Fili nodded. "And Frodo is still growing."

"If he is not careful, he will do more growing _out_ than up!" Kili laughed. He then eyed his brother with a sly grin. "And if you and Sier continue on the way you are, Frodo might not be the only one growing around the middle…if you take my meaning."

Oh, Fili understood exactly what his nadadith meant, and rather than look sheepish over the comment, it only made his smile grow wider - the very idea pleasing him to no end.

"That is the plan, little brother," Fili laughed, his eyes unconsciously drifting towards his son's room, where Sier had disappeared. "I love her just the way she is, and would never change a thing, but the thought of seeing her carrying my child…it just sends a thrill up my spine. I know we already have Flinn, and I couldn't love that tyke any more if I tried, but I wasn't around during the time she carried him, or his birth. And if we are blessed with a second child, I want to participate in every moment of its life. I don't want to miss out on one single thing!"

"I am happy for you, Fili, truly I am," Kili grinned. It did his heart good to see his brother so very pleased, especially after all those years of being guilt-ridden and somber. The Fili who had been quick with a grin, a laugh, or a humorous tale was finally back, and if Kili had anything to say about it, he would make sure he never left again. "But now, I need some rest. I honestly don't know how you and Sier do it. Dwarflings are exhausting!"

"Well, first of all, we usually only have the one to deal with…at least for now," he winked. "And with two of us, it makes it a bit easier, being able to pass him off to the other when one gets tired. But we really appreciate you taking him for the afternoon, it meant a lot to us."

"No problem," Kili laughed. "However, next time an army of orcs show up on our doorstep, just send those two out to greet them, and within minutes I guarantee that they will have the horde on the run, screaming for mercy."

"I will suggest that to Thorin at our next council meeting," Fili laughed, showing his weary brother to the door. "Thanks again, and have a good night sleep."

"I will," he answered back, stumbling down the hallway to his own chambers, currently in a state of disaster, but he did not care. Sleep was the only thing on his mind at the moment.

.

.

The next week went on pretty quietly, compared to the one that preceded it. The hobbits were settling in, the first group of miners had left to begin the coal extraction process in Himros, and no one tried to abduct any of the royal family…not even once!

Yet, even with things somewhat back to normal, Thorin was unsettled, uneasy and anxious. And try as he might, he knew it had nothing to do with the running of the mountain…no, it was all Miss Marigold's fault!

Why did she continue to torment his thoughts? He had been doing his best to avoid her, changing up his eating schedule in hopes of missing her at meal time, and he purposefully refused to be available for any consultations that involved the planting project. He left that to Balin, figuring that they were only in the beginning stages anyway - planning, mapping out the area, and deciding on what would store best over the winter months. Perhaps, by the time early spring came around, Thorin would be over this strange and annoying infatuation, and working with the little hobbit lass would not be such a trial for him. At least he hoped so…for right now things were near intolerable!

Dwalin had not spoken to him in days, giving his king sour looks and rude grunts whenever they met up, and while Thorin was in no more of a mood to speak with him, it was beginning to grate on his nerves. Had he not given his friend good advice? The very kind he was employing himself for a similar situation? The only difference between the two was that Bergie seemed to be actively seeking Dwalin's attention, while Marigold was not. Sure, he gave her little opportunity to do so, but even if they spent all day together, would it truly matter? He was the king, a dwarf, and many years her senior. She was a hobbit lass, who had her whole life ahead of her, and probably had a dozen or more lads back home vying for her hand in marriage. Why would she ever be interested in a grumpy old cuss like him?

Still, whenever he could, Thorin would find himself spying on Marigold, watching her from an upper balcony or a hidden alcove while she and Balin discussed the project. He loved how her long slender fingers would glide over the map of the fields, describing which crop would go where. She was so enthusiastic about the subject, that more often than not, she had Balin wrapped up in her infectious exuberance as well.

Oh, how he envied his advisor.

Thorin might have chosen to go riding, hunting, or even just a day trip to Dale, in hopes of letting off some steam, or working out his frustrations. However, the weather chose this rather inconvenient time to dump the first few inches of snow all around the mountain, covering everything in a blanket of white. Dwarves were not normally affected by the cold, yet the awkwardness it brought to travel and other activities kept many inside the mountain. Usually that would not have bothered Thorin…but that meant he was now trapped inside the walls of Erebor with _her._ And that _did_ bother him…very much.

.

.

When the second week came around, the king began to run out of excuses not to speak with his little hobbit lass when she requested it. Especially when, one day, she cornered him as he came out of his conference room – apparently having been waiting for him for several hours.

"Your Majesty?" she began, rising from a chair by the wall and stepping forward. "I…I was hoping to have a word with you. It will only take a few minutes, I assure you."

Thorin, knowing that he had nowhere pressing to be, gave a small sigh of defeat and pasted on his best diplomatic smile. He could do this.

"Of course, Miss Brandybuck," he nodded, waving the others he had been in council with. "What can I do for you?"

"You can start by calling me Marigold, like we agreed upon," she insisted shyly.

"We also agreed that you would call me Thorin," he reminded. "And since you addressed me by _my_ title, I chose to do the same."

"Well…then, Thorin," she nodded, giving in to his logic. "I was wondering if I might schedule some time with you tomorrow, to ride out and take a look at the planting site. I wished to go sooner, but the storm made it nearly impossible to leave the mountain. But with it now a bit clearer, I would very much like to get a lay of the land, so to speak."

"Will it not be pointless while the ground is still covered with snow?" He was hoping to find a way to dissuade her.

"I am not going out to look at the ground itself," she explained, "but to map out the area, get a feel for the space and discover the dips and valleys, as well as the borders of the territory. Maps are all well and good, but I need to see it with my own eyes. Could you not spare an hour or so? Please?"

Thorin was torn…and yet her imploring tone and beseeching eyes caused his resolve to crumble.

"Of course," he nodded, his heart leaping as he watched her break out into an excited smile. "I would be most pleased to join you on the morrow." And before he could say anything more - most likely something that would embarrass him greatly - he gave her a bow and strode away.

.

.

Marigold was ecstatic! _Thorin had said yes!_ For the past two weeks she had been trying to convince herself that all his excuses were legitimate, that he was not truly avoiding her, but simply busy. He was a king after all, and his time was in high demand. She could hardly expect him to drop everything just because _she_ had hoped he would join in on the planning discussions. Yes, it had been his idea to begin with, and she had been led to believe that Thorin would have more of a hands on position, but as long as he agreed to go riding with her tomorrow, she did not care.

As she headed back towards her chambers, the ones she shared with her Aunt Bergie, she could not help the little skip in her step or the smile on her face. Granted, she was having a marvelous time in Erebor, everyone being so kind and the work thus far had been exhilarating, but she also could not help but attribute some of her joy to Thorin himself. Ever since she had first met him in the grand entryway, where he had kissed her hand in such a gallant fashion, she had been smitten. Or, at least that is what she assumed it was, having never had her head turned by a lad before. At first she assumed that she had just been too busy to catch another's eye, always working hard at the business that she and Saradoc ran together, and then when this project arose, well, that had quickly become her main focus. Yet one look at the magnificent king of Erebor and suddenly he was all she could think about. And tomorrow she would be going riding with him!

"Bergie, I'm back," she announced as she entered their chambers, a very lovely two bedroom suite with a shared living area, private bath, and a small kitchenette. They were both extremely comfortable here and the fact that they were on the lower levels made a world of difference.

"How was your day?" the older hobbit asked as she came out of the kitchen, with a tea set in her hand and a Bilbo Baggins at her heels. "You are just in time for tea, and look, we have company."

"Hello, Cousin Bilbo," Mari greeted the smiling hobbit. Even though their relationship was only through marriage, and then to an almost ridiculously distant degree, they were both happy to call each other such. "And what has been keeping you so busy these past weeks that we have hardly seen hide nor hair of you?"

"Oh, just catching up with everyone in the company," he revealed, sitting down and taking a cup as Bergie filled it with the steaming liquid. Next she poured for herself and Marigold, and they all sat back to enjoy themselves. "With thirteen, it does take a while to get around to visiting with each and every one. Gandalf also takes up a good share of my time, as does Thorin."

"Thorin?" Marigold questioned, not sure if she should pursue her interest in the topic - for fear of letting something slip. Bergie was already fully aware of her fascination, and seemed eager to push her at the handsome king whenever possible. But Mari was not like her aunt…she was far less bold and forward. She preferred to take things slow, and was not about to state her intentions at only their second meeting. "How is the king doing these days?"

"Fine, fine," Bilbo nodded, sipping at his cup and sampling one of the delicious tea biscuits Bergie had provided. "He is rather happy that Durin's Day is over, and that both the mining operations in Himros have begun, as well as progress on our gardening project. He is very pleased…if not a bit bored, he says."

"Bored? How so?" This time it was Bergie who asked, yet Marigold sat forward just a bit, anxious to hear Bilbo's words as well.

"Well, he says with no party to plan, no orcs attacking, and all us hobbits settling in, he is often left with a great deal of time on his hands," the older male hobbit explained. "So Gandalf and I have been doing our best to entertain him, when we can."

"Is that so? How interesting," Mari muttered, wondering if she should be upset about this or not.

Bilbo, who had been lulled into easy conversation, completely forgot the reason he had come. Dis had sent him to test the waters with Marigold, to see if she in turn may have feeling for Thorin. Yet, suddenly the hobbit realized he might have just put his foot into it by what he had said. Bilbo was not sure why revealing Thorin's lack of things to occupy his time would set his cousin off, but apparently it had.

"Ummm, I mean…that is to say...ummm..." he stammered, trying to decide how to dig himself out this.

"Well," Marigold cut in, not allowing him to finish. "I do hope his accepting my invitation to ride out to see the planting area tomorrow will help fill his excess time."

"Oh?" Bergie grinned, giving her a knowing wink. "So our illustrious king said yes, did he?"

"That he did," she smiled triumphantly, though she quickly schooled her expression, for fear that Bilbo read more into it than she hoped. It still bugged her that Thorin had apparently been less busy than she had believed, but perhaps Bilbo was exaggerating, or Thorin had simply not explained his schedule clearly. Either way, he had agreed to go riding with her, and she was not going to let anything diminish her joy over that.

"Now…I have heard a bit of scuttle going around," Bilbo began again, eager to change the subject and avoid any more blunders on his part. "And from quite a few in the company, as a matter of fact. Though I chose to confirm it with you instead of Dwalin himself." At this he eyed Bergie with a playful gleam. He was not about to tell her that he had witnessed a bit of this interaction himself, and he and Dis had been discussing it at length. "Might the rumors be true?"

"If you are referring to my avid pursuit of Erebor's War Chief…then the answer is yes," Bergie admitted, without a hint of embarrassment or apology. "Can you blame me? I mean, he is just so scrumptious!"

This caused Bilbo to burst out laughing. "Scrumptious?" he repeated, going off into another gale of laughter. "I can honestly say I never thought to hear Dwalin described thusly."

"Well, you are not a lassie, now are you?" Bergie pointed out. "But trust me, there is a lot there to please my eyes."

"Oh, I don't doubt you," Bilbo nodded. "Dwalin is one of my oldest and dearest friends, and I could not wish better for him. You have my blessings, and then some, Bergamot."

"Well, right now, blessings are not what I need," she said with a heavy sigh. "It appears what I require is luck! I don't suppose in all that scuttle, you might have heard a hint as to whether he feels the same in return?"

"He would be a fool not to!" Bilbo started, sounding a bit aghast by the idea. "Just give him time…he has never been the type to embrace change quickly. But sooner or later, he will sit up and take notice, I am sure of it."

"I hope you are right, Cousin," Bergie nodded, knowing that all her hopes hinged on one thing…and one thing alone. And so far…it remained _stone._

"And what about you, Marigold?" Bilbo asked, turning his attention back to the quiet lass to his right. He hoped his previous blunder had already been forgotten, since he somehow needed to glean the information Dis had sent him after. "Might anyone have caught your eye since arriving in Erebor? After all, you do know that the population is over three-fourths male. So odds are that you must have a few young lads paying you a bit of attention."

"I…I really have not noticed," she stammered, wondering if Bilbo truly knew anything…or if he was merely speculating. "I have been so busy working on the project, spending most of my time with Balin, that I have not had any time to even raise my head from my work."

"I heard you took a tour with young Kili," Bilbo persisted, having been specifically assigned by Dis to make sure she had not accidentally fostered some affections in the lass for her youngest son. That had not been the plan, and she needed to be certain that Marigold still favored only Thorin, and that her brother did not suffer needlessly. "Did you not enjoy _his_ company?"

"Oh, yes, he is a very fine dwarrow," Marigold was quick to assure him, though showing no signs of more than fondness in her tone – much to Bilbo's relief. "Yet, I must say that his taste in locations to visit left a bit to be desired. Would you believe he took me down to tour the crypts of his ancestors?"

"He did?" Bergie asked, sounding a bit jealous of this news. While all Bofur insisted on showing her had been the gem rooms and the crafting halls!

"Well, that was a bit…odd," Bilbo commented, making a point to tell Dis that she needed to be more specific with Kili, if she expected to use him to make Thorin jealous.

"Don't get me wrong, I did learn a few things from the visit," she insisted. "But thankfully Thorin showed up and reminded us of the time, ending the tour there. I shudder to think where he might have taken me next."

"Thorin came and found you two?" Oh, this was news to Bilbo…and possibly to Dis as well. Could be a step in the right direction. "Did he say why he sought you out?"

"Not really…perhaps simply to remind Kili that he had made some commitment to Fili, one he did not wish to be late for," Mari admitted, sounding a bit puzzled herself. Why _had_ Thorin been down in the burial chambers that day? Perhaps she would ask him when they went riding.

.

.

Thorin fretted about his appointment with Mari for the remainder of the day, avoiding everyone who seemed to want an audience with him, for fear he would bite their heads off in his frustration. Yet, retiring to his own room proved little better, for even when he allowed slumber to take him, the tempting hobbit lass plagued his dreams as well.

 _Thorin was standing outside the mountain, looking over the land they had dedicated for the agricultural project. It appeared to be late spring or early summer, and as far as the eye could see, there were bountiful crops of wheat, corn, barley, and an array of root vegetables. The orchard of trees had grown tall and heavy with all kinds of delicious looking fruit. Thorin could feel his chest swell with pride, not only over the fact that his idea seemed to have paid off, but also because he knew it meant the inhabitants of Erebor, Dale and Esgaroth would not starve. And really, wasn't the welfare of his people always the main concern of a king?_

 _Yet as he stood there, basking in the glory of what lay before him, he heard a voice calling him from behind. Turning he saw her…Marigold, walking towards him, a smile on her face and her soft auburn curls bouncing in the gentle breeze. She was lovely, stunning in fact, and all thoughts of the crops were instantly forgotten as his mind was now consumed by her. But as she neared, he could see that she was not alone, that beside her walked a small lass, just a bit smaller than little Flinn. She had long, straight dark hair and Durin Blue eyes, and when she caught sight of him, she raced forward, her stubby dwarf legs picking up speed._

 _"Ada!" she called, stretching out her hands in a plea to be picked up._

 _Thorin complied, pulling the adorable lassie into his arms, and staring at her in amazement. Had she just called him…Ada?_

 _By now Marigold had approached as well, and turning his wide eyes back to her, Thorin noticed something else that took his breath away…she was currently heavy with child!_

 _"Good afternoon, my love," she greeted him, reaching up on her tiptoes as she kissed him on the lips. "Our daughter missed you at lunch and insisted we find you so that she could share her big news."_

 _Thorin, still completely astounded by what he was seeing…and hearing, looked at the charming child in his arms, waiting for her to speak._

 _"Look, Ada! I lost a toof!" And sure enough, when she grinned widely, he could see that one of her bottom front teeth was indeed missing, leaving an adorable little gap in an otherwise perfect smile. "Ama says dat means I am getting big! Soon I'll be all growed up!"_

 _"All grown up?" Thorin reiterated, looking at the tiny size of the child in his arm, hardly believing it possible._

 _"Don't worry, you will still have this little mite to deal with," Marigold laughed, rubbing her hand over her extended stomach. "And by the way it has been kicking me today, he or she will be sure to run you ragged, oh mighty King Under the Mountain."_

At that, Thorin woke, sitting straight up in bed, his face and chest covered in sweat. _What had just happened?_ Had he just had a dream that he was married to Marigold? Not only married… _he dreamed they had children as well!_ Thorin had never considered the idea of having offspring of his own before, having long since named Fili and Kili as his heirs. He had been too busy trying to keep his people together, see that they were all fed, housed, and cared for. He had no time for love, no time for a family of his own…and he had often barely felt qualified to help Dis with _her_ two young ones. Yet he could not help but feel a sudden pull towards the vision he had just experienced. The feel of that tiny little lass with the dark hair and blue eyes in his arms, smiling at him with her missing tooth, had tugged at his heart.

What if that was what awaited him in the future, a wife, a child…no, _two children!_ Hadn't Gloin and Bombur said that was one of the signs that a dwarrow had found his _one_? Granted, he had not dreamed of Marigold on their wedding day like Dis said Flinn had with her, but Gloin had not experienced that either. Still his cousin _had_ dreamed of his child, Gimli, just like Thorin might possibly have done only moments ago. Was Marigold truly his one?

 _Oh, Mahal_ …what was he going to do?

* * *

 **Well, you know that I have a few ideas, but heaven knows he never listens to ME! Do you all have any suggestions?**

 **So Bilbo and Dis are still on the job...I hope they shove those two in the right direction soon.**

 **Dreaming of marriage and babies, are you Thorin. WAKE UP AND SMELL THE COFFEE BOY!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Aranel Mereneth:** Oh, I won't forget about Fili and Sier, since they were the whole reason I started this story. They will both play major parts in this section as well. And I already have things all planned out for any future babies, should there be any (sly wink) so don't worry, there will be plenty of spoiling to go around. ha ha.


	49. Chapter 49

**.**

 **Yes, this is an early posting...but only because I am going to be very slammed for the next two days and this might be my last time near a computer until tomorrow evening, and I can't be LATE in posting! I can't!**

 **Also, I have a special off for you at the end of the chapter, be sure to read it. Thanks**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 49**

 **~X~**

* * *

The following day, dressed in her warmest winter leggings, a long tunic and coat, Marigold waited by the two ponies that had been saddled in preparation for their ride out to survey the fields. She had been up since dawn, checking and double checking that she had everything ready, not wanting to seem unprepared for their outing. Hobbit lasses' feet were smaller than their male counterparts, and a bit less hairy as well, but they were no less tough or impervious to cold, requiring no need for protective footwear. She had several charts and maps tucked away in her satchel, as well as sweet biscuits, cheese, fruit, and some dried meat she had retrieved from the kitchen, just in case they decided to stop for a bite to eat while out. The small wine skin hidden in another saddle bag would be a nice touch to their little winter picnic. Marigold had everything she needed…except Thorin.

Pacing back and forth a few more times, she wondered if she had misjudged the time. The dwarves did everything by bells here, not by hours or minutes, and she had yet to see a timepiece anywhere in the whole mountain. Not that she had seen every room the kingdom had to offer of course, she chuckled to herself. At least not on the very strange tour that Kili had given her.

"I am sorry to keep you waiting, Miss Marigold," came a voice from behind her, causing her to spin around with a smile on her face and a greeting on her lips. Yet her expression crumbled, when instead of Thorin Oakenshield approaching, it was Prince Fili, dressed in his warm furs and riding leathers. "Something has come up and my uncle sent me in his place today. I hope you do not mind."

"I…" Mari began, feeling as if her whole world had just come to an end. She had been so looking forward to spending some time with the king…and here he had bowed out once again. It was almost enough to crush a lass, if she were the kind to allow such a thing. Yet Marigold Brandybuck was not the type to let a few setbacks deter her, so pushing down her disappointment, she pasted on a brave face and shook her head. "Not at all, Your Highness. I will be most glad for the company."

"Please, call me Fili," he insisted, coming forward and assisting her into the saddle of her pony. "We really don't stand on ceremony very much, unless it is a political function or some such dull thing. My brother and I might have been born princes, but until we arrived in Erebor, no one ever bothered to bow or use our titles. And I, for one, have never quite gotten used to it."

"Very well, Fili," she nodded. "As long as you will return the favor and call me Mari."

"Deal," he laughed, swinging himself into the saddle. "Shall we go? My uncle said I was to give you the grand tour of every field, stream, gully or ditch that piqued your interest. Your wish is to be my command."

"He said that, did he?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at his words. Sure, Thorin gave strict instructions that someone else fulfills her desires, and yet he seemed incapable of granting any of them personally. "Just as long as we steer clear of the crypt room, I do not think I could handle another tour of _that_ nature," Marigold laughed, watching Fili's right eyebrow shoot up in curiosity. "I will tell you as we ride," she assured him, kicking her heels a little to get the pony moving.

.

.

From the battlement, Thorin stood there and watched Fili and Marigold ride off. He cursed his cowardice, sending his nephew out in his place. He would never have sent another into battle in his stead, but for some reason, facing this sweet and engaging hobbit lass frightened him more than a whole battalion of orcs. For they could only wound his flesh…where she, well, she had the power to wound his heart.

Thorin closed his eyes and recalled the marvelous dream he had of her the night before, of her leaning in and kissing him, of the sweet child he had held in his arms, and the sight of her carrying his unborn babe. Why couldn't he just accept that this could be his fate…if only he would allow it? But he couldn't…not for her sake, or the sake of his people. Erebor needed a king, not a lovesick puppy who followed a lass around begging for her attention. And that is exactly what he would become, he knew it. And what kind of life would he be offering Marigold in return? Granted, she would be a queen, yet was that what she wanted? And what of their age difference, or his damnable temper, or a million other things that plagued his mind. No, he had to keep his distance, for if he were to simply give in to his feelings, there would be no turning back. Throin would need to remain strong, avoid her at all costs and not relent.

He had been right to send Fili… _hadn't he?_

With a heavy sigh, Thorin turned away and headed back inside the mountain, ready to throw himself into yet another day of mind-numbing paperwork and boring meetings. Anything to distract him from the soft, green eyes of a certain little lass.

.

.

Meanwhile, Dwalin was battling his own temptation…in the form of Bergie Bracegirdle. It had been almost two weeks since he had spoken directly to his feisty little hobbit – and while she was obviously keeping her distance and giving him the time she had promised, that had not stopped her from sending him precocious winks, or leading smiles whenever they happened to run into each other. And each time, it never failed to take his breath away, the lassie capturing his attention like he never thought possible. Yet, still…there were no physical signs that she was without a doubt his _one_! He had found himself hoping each night as he lay down to sleep, that he would dream of her, on their wedding day, or perhaps their future children…but no such visions came. Nothing to offer him proof that Bergie was the mate that Mahal had selected for him. Maybe it truly was all in his head, like Thorin had said. Was his reaction to her simply the fact that she was something new? He had to admit that her chasing after him _was_ extremely flattering, but was that all it was?

"Brother?" Balin called from the kitchen, having come by that morning with the offer to fix the two of them breakfast. "Will you be wanting sausages this morning?"

"No…I am not very hungry," he replied with a heavy sigh. "I will just have some ham, half a dozen eggs, bacon, porridge, a couple of griddle-cakes and one or two biscuits."

Balin stuck his head out of the little doorway and eyed his nadadith with concern.

"You are not taking in enough to keep a bird alive," he fussed, setting out plates and a pot of coffee on the table as he watched his brother sit down rather dejectedly. "You will be skin and bones before you know it, if you keep this up."

"I just don't have much of an appetite these days," Dwalin confessed.

"And I think I know the reason why," the white bearded dwarf replied with a huff. "You are fretting over that hobbit lassie…Miss Bracegirdle."

The tattooed warrior did not even bother denying it, and simply looked away, slightly embarrassed that his nadad could read him so well. But then again, Balin had not been appointed as Thorin's councilor for nothing – he had a way of uncovering secrets and finding solutions to them. He only wished there was a way he could help him with this one.

"I see how you follow her with your eyes every time you are in the same room together, and the fact that you even agreed to dance with her at the celebration was a dead giveaway," Balin went on, as if trying to justify his line of thought. "It completely eludes me, however, why you have chosen to do nothing about it. What is stopping you, Brother?"

"What do you think is holding me back?" he all but roared, pounding his fist on the table and hearing the dishes rattle. "Every part of my mind and body feels as if she is calling out to me…all but one! And damned if that is not the most important part!"

"Ahhhh," Balin nodded, sitting down in the chair next to the frustrated dwarf, placing a comforting hand on his arm. "I think I see your concern. And while I do commiserate with you…I also understand your hesitancy to act without solid proof. You do not want to lead the poor lass on, especially if there might not be any chance you are a fated pair. Still, what if by keeping your distance, you are in fact derailing a chance for progress? You heard what Gloin and Bombur said…physical contact is often what it takes in these matters."

"But how much contact is required? I can't just snatch the lassie up and toss her in my bed!" And while his tone revealed his horror over the idea…his mind whispered otherwise. "Can I?"

"Of course not!" Balin scoffed, though after having spent a little time with Miss Bergie himself, he was not completely sure she would object. "That is not what I meant at all. I was just suggesting that perhaps you two sit beside each other at dinner, or take a walk together, and maybe…hold hands? That would not be too scandalous, and it might allow you to know if things have a chance to progress."

"Do…do you think it is even possible for a dwarf and a hobbit to be compatible…in _that_ way?" he asked, giving his older brother a hopeful look.

"Why in the name of Mahal wouldn't it be?" the older dwarf scoffed, looking rather shocked by the question. "You are a male, she is a female…I see no problem in that!"

"But…can we have…bairns?" he asked, looking rather embarrassed by the question.

"Do you… _want_ bairns?" Balin was not sure why the idea shocked him so much. Perhaps it was because they had both lived as bachelors for so long…that the idea of either of them ever having children had never been a consideration. Yet, as he looked into his younger sibling's eyes, he could tell that it was indeed something Dwalin desired. Suddenly the older dwarf felt a lump form in his throat, as visions of rambunctious dwarflings running around at his feet and calling him Uncle flooded his mind. "Oh, Brother!" He reached out and gripped his arm, giving it an enthusiastic squeeze.

"Now, don't you go getting all sappy on me!" Dwalin growled, pulling away and crossing his arms over his chest as he did his best to look gruff. "And there's no reason for any such talk as it is, since there ain't been no signs yet that Bergie _is_ my _one_! I might find her alluring, captivating, and just so darn tempting that I can hardly think straight in her presence…but I have yet to awaken!"

"But if you are even thinking along these lines…that has to mean something!" Balin insisted, still all a twitter at the idea of his nadadith with a wife and children. "You have never felt like this before…have you?"

"Nay, and if I had, I probably would've killed myself," he lamented, releasing a low moan. "You don't know what it is like, Nadad! She occupies my every waking thought, her voice is like a siren's song and, by Mahal's ax, her feet…don't even get me started on those fuzzy little feet!"

This caused Balin to let out a cross between a snort and a laugh, finding it rather amusing that his brother was so fixated on the hobbit's bare feet.

"I think it is quite time that you stopped waiting for things to happen _to_ you…and start _making_ things happen!" Balin suggested. "All you are doing is making yourself sick by wondering and worrying. Now, I am going to go finish making breakfast, and then we will have a nice chat about all the ways you can help speed this bonding along…without compromising yours, or the lass', reputations!" And with one final sympathetic pat on his brother's shoulder, he headed back into the kitchen.

"Balin!" Dwalin called after him, causing the white bearded dwarf to stick his head around the doorway once again. "Maybe I will have some sausages with my breakfast after all."

"That's the spirit, Brother!" he smiled, giving him a wily wink.

.

.

After breakfast, Dwalin headed down to the practice ring like he did each morning, hoping to work off his pent up frustrations and severe disappointment. For even after his brother's little pep talk, that is what he still was…disappointed. However, Balin had been right about one thing, he was getting nowhere doing things Thorin's way. And if his king's own surly attitude was any indication as to how things were working out for him…Dwalin was having no more of it. Tonight, at dinner, he would seek Bergie out, he would sit right next to her and if he could manage it, he would find a way to accidentally touch her hand, or her knee, or Mahal…even her foot!

Suddenly feeling the need to smash and hit something, or run the risk of going insane, Dwalin sped up his pace towards the practice ring, eager to find a willing opponent. He pitied the poor sod that drew his lot for sparring that day.

.

.

Later that day, Dis decided to check in on her brother, whom, she noticed, had skipped both breakfast and the noonday meal. Bilbo had informed her about the tour he had agreed to take Marigold on, and she was hoping to learn how things had gone. Yet as she silently peeked around the door to Thorin's council chambers, she spied him sitting at his desk with a look on his face that spoke of mental distress. From her hiding place, the princess sadly shook her head, quickly assuming that something had gone wrong on their outing. Had he said something foolish? Or possibly not said anything at all, giving the poor lass the silent treatment? Why was he fighting this so? It was obvious, at least to her, that his heart was already involved, yet it would appear his mind was warring against it. She had hoped by sending Kili on the tour with Marigold it might have spurred her stubborn brother into action – and while she had heard the previous night from Bilbo, that Thorin had indeed followed the two, nothing had come of it. Dwalin was proving equally stubborn, and Dis was beginning to think her slight meddling had been a complete failure. Or…perhaps it had simply not been enough? She had held back in Fili's case, and see where that had gotten her? Well, she would not let Thorin suffer needlessly…not if she could help it. Slipping away silently, the princess decided that this was war! And Dis had never been one to back down from a fight!

.

.

Fili enjoyed his time with Marigold immensely, having already held a deep admiration for the lass ever since the day she had saved his life in battle. Still, even though she had kept up a steady stream of questions and engaging conversation, he could tell that the hobbit was distracted…troubled even. Fili, however, having only recently figured out his feelings for his own wife, and admittedly was no expert on females, didn't even attempt to make heads or tails of her reasons. Perhaps his mother would be a better one to field this question to, seeing as they probably both spoke the same language. And the last thing Fili wanted was for any of their hobbit guests to feel unhappy in their temporary home, especially after coming all this way.

He had been impressed that she had thought to pack a hearty picnic, extremely grateful for the food and ale, since they ended up staying out until near sunset. Mari had been very thorough, mapping out every border of the planting area, and even showing him a few places nearer the woodland areas that would be perfect for a nice grove of fruit trees. It was obvious that the right hobbit for the job had been selected, and Fili had no doubts that she would see this project succeed.

When they at last made it back to Erebor, both of them exhausted but extremely pleased, they dismounted and handed the ponies off to the stable hand, eager to get inside the nice warm mountain. That was something that impressed Marigold about Erebor, that it was not a dark, cold mountain…no, not at all. The fact that they were mostly underground kept the temperatures within very agreeable, keeping the cold out and a very moderate climate within. She was told that in the summer months that worked to their advantage as well, by keeping the heat out and a comfortable temperature within. It was ingenious really!

"Thank you again for taking me out today," Marigold told Fili as they stopped in the grand foyer, obviously heading in different directions from here on. "I have a much better understanding of the layout and can't wait for the snow to melt and the ground to thaw so we can begin plowing the soil."

"It was my pleasure, Miss Mari," he told her, giving her a slight bow. "My uncle Thorin will be sorry he missed out on such a fun time."

"Oh…I don't know about that," she replied, looking downcast for a moment, then straightening as she smiled up at him. "No matter though, we got the job done. Now if you will pardon me, I must go transfer my notes and drawings to my original plans while it is all still fresh in my mind."

"Will we see you at dinner?" Fili asked.

"Perhaps…we will see," and with that she was gone, hurrying off in the direction of the wing where the hobbit's chambers lay.

Fili hummed suspiciously to himself as he watched her go, feeling very uneasy about her last few comments. He definitely had to speak to his mother now.

.

.

Marigold burst through the door, slamming it behind her, and threw herself onto the sofa in tears.

"I hate him!" she screamed into the pillow, beating her fist against the cushion in frustration. "And that is just fine, since apparently he hates me as well!"

Bergie, who had been reading a book by the fire, looked over at her niece and shook her head sadly before rising to her feet and coming to her side. Sitting down on the sofa, she rubbed her back, doing what she could to ease the pain in Mari's heart.

"Now, I doubt that either of those statements are true," the older lass said, trying to sound sympathetic, yet firm. "Tell me what happened. Did you and Thorin get into a fight during your ride today?"

"What ride?" she blurted out, a whole new series of tears coming forth. "The great and mighty king of Erebor stood me up! Again! Claimed that something came up, and he sent Prince Fili in his place."

"Something came up?" Bergie's eyebrows drew together, she knew how much Mari had been looking forward to spending the day with King Thorin. "Did he say what?"

"Oh, he didn't even have the decency to come tell me himself. He just sent Fili with his lame excuse," she snorted, sitting up and wiping at her eyes. "But it obviously had to be something more important than me…and let me guess, perhaps someone's bootlace broke and he needed to personally see it mended. Or maybe the cook was not sure which to bake, apple muffins or blueberry…how about which color napkins or table cloth to use at dinner? Take your pick, since it is painfully clear that any little old thing takes precedence over five minutes spent in _my_ company!"

"Now hush," she reprimanded, though not harshly. "It might seem that way at the moment, but I am sure it is not as dire as all that." She reached into the pocket of her skirt and pulled out a handkerchief – for a good hobbit always had one handy – and gave it to the lass to wipe her eyes.

"But he has been doing this for weeks now…weeks!" Mari continued. "And just yesterday, didn't Bilbo say that he and Gandalf were trying to find ways to keep Thorin from being bored?"

"And you know how Bilbo often tends to exaggerate," Bergie replied with a roll of her eyes. She then looked long and hard at her tearful niece and broached the subject that was probably long overdue. "I know you have been eyeing our fine dwarf king ever since we arrived…and don't you even try and deny it," she added, when Mari opened her mouth in what appeared to be words of protest. Effectively silencing her with a stern look, Bergie continued. "But do you truly have your cap set on him, Mari? I mean if he were to take notice of you, would you be agreeable to his suit? Being pursued by a king comes with a great deal of responsibility, you know. Things might not be easy, I mean just look at all the trouble I am having with Dwalin, and he is only Captain of the Guard…not royalty."

"Apparently it does not matter what _I_ think or want!" she moaned, throwing herself back on the sofa as she draped her arm across her eyes. "And how would I ever know if I want him to pursue me…when he won't even agree to being in the same room with me? It is obvious that he hates me, Auntie, so why even bother thinking about any responsibilities that might come with it? From now on, I will simply do my job, mind my own business, and not even try and speak with him again. Then everyone will be happy."

"Everyone but you, it would seem," the older hobbit said with a shake of her head.

She had held off telling her niece about what Ilin and Dena had said, figuring that she would save such a sensitive subject only for when it was needed. Well, perhaps it was time. But first…she needed to make a visit to the king himself, and find out for sure just what was going on in that thick skull of his. Was he blind? Was he a complete idiot? Or maybe just rude and obnoxious? Either way, she was going to find out if he had any feelings whatsoever for Mari, and then act accordingly. It was one thing for her to sit back and wait patiently on Dwalin, knowing now what she did, but it was quite another thing to watch her pretty little niece suffer - especially if she could do something about it.

"The dinner bell will be ringing soon, would you care to join me?" she offered, actually hoping Mari would decline.

"No…I think I will just make myself something here," Marigold said with a shake of her head. "I really do not feel like seeing anyone right now…I might just bite their head off."

"Well, perhaps I shall go then, while mine is still securely in place," she joked, giving her niece a wink. Her words got a small smile out of her, albeit a half-hearted one, but it was enough to bolster Bergie's resolve to seek out the king. "I will be back as soon as I can, and if you still wish to talk about it, I am all ears."

"Thanks," she nodded. "But I doubt talking will do any good. I think I should just give up and stick to what I know…gardening. This romance stuff is far too difficult and painful. I am better off forgetting him."

"Now, now, let's not be too hasty," Bergie counseled, grabbing her shawl and heading for the door. "You know what they say, nothing worth getting comes easy, and something hard won is much more appreciated."

"You sound just like the Old Took," Mari laughed. "They say he was always spouting words of wisdom and things like that."

"Well, then, it would seem I am in good company," Bergie grinned, opening the door and heading out. Once in the hall, the smile faded from her lips, being replaced by a look of pure determination. "I hope you are in the mood to give out answers, oh mighty king…because I am not leaving the dining hall without them!"

And off she went to seek her prey.

* * *

 **Oh dear...you are in for it now, Thorin. Bergie is coming for your head!**

 **Don't you love Balin...he is such a good brother. And looks like Dwalin got his appetite back and has made up his mind to test the waters!**

 **Fili is so sweet, he worries about Marigold, and is off to find his mommy to have a chat.**

 **Big things to come next chapter!**

 **And I tell you what...I will offer a bonus chapter this weekend if your wonderful reviews push me over the 1200 mark (which is only a few away). Deal?**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **ValarenOfGondor:** Bilbo has loose lips. ha ha. And as you can see, that DATE did not exactly work out, now did it? Apparently it takes MORE than a 'one' dream to convince THAT stubborn dwarf. Kili will recover, he is young, and it will be good practice for himself one day. Oh yes, Fili and Sier have not complaints. ha ha. Oh, what will happen with Thorin and Dwalin next is...oops, I can't tell you. ha ha.

 **Guest:** I do not want that to change either...but don't worry, I got it all worked out. Fear not, my Fili will one day be king! (way, way, way in the future) thanks for the kind review! Hope to hear from you again.

 **Aranel Mereneth:** It is easier this way, and also as you saw on the last chapter, you were my only guest review and if you had not written in, it would have been very lonely here. ha ha. Durin bro fluff is what I live for! I will take the Sier and Kili bonding thing under consideration. Thorin is WORSE than Fili. ha ha. Or maybe too similar? I don't know...you will have to be the judge. ha ha.


	50. Chapter 50

**.**

 **Congratulations for earning a bonus chapter! Hope you like it.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 50**

 **~X~**

* * *

Fili finally located his mother in her study, going over her own stack of paperwork dealing with requests from families, mothers and the elderly. Dis took her role as Erebor princess very seriously and loved every minute of it, knowing that she was working hard for the betterment of her people. Yet she still set it all aside when she saw the concern in her oldest son's eyes.

"What has you looking so perplexed?" she asked, extending her hand to offer him a chair beside her desk. "Is everything all right with you and Sier? Nothing is the matter with Flinn, is there?"

"No, nothing like that," Fili quickly assured her, watching her face relax in relief. "I was just out riding with Miss Brandybuck, showing her the lay of the land, and…"

"Wait! _You_ took Marigold out this morning?" Dis broke in, suddenly sounding very upset. "Where was Thorin?"

"He arrived at my door quite early and said something came up, asking me to go in his place," Fili answered.

"Why, that dirty rat!" she huffed, her eyes narrowing into slits. No wonder her brother had looked so troubled…it wasn't due to having spent time with the lass, it was because he was purposefully avoiding her! "And I am certain that our hobbit lass was less than pleased by this change in guides, was she not?"

"I…I guess that could have been why she seemed a bit odd today," Fili surmised, now seeing things a little clearer. While she had never said anything, or acted in any way unfriendly, he could now tell that she had seemed a bit upset by the change in plans. "But why would Uncle bowing out have caused her any distress?"

"Can you not guess?" Dis asked, leaning back in her chair and looking at him with a wry grin. "You will be king one day, and it will serve you well to sharpen your deductive skills."

Fili looked at his mother for a moment in complete bewilderment, and then he let his mind drift back to his uncle's first meeting with the hobbit lass. Or how Thorin had glared daggers at Kili when he danced with Marigold, and even how interested he had been during Gloin and Bombur's talk about finding their _ones_. Suddenly, Fili's eyes grew wide with understanding, and it all made perfect sense.

"Uncle Thorin is in love?" he blurted out, leaping to his feet as his hands flew to his head in shock. "And Marigold…she fancies him too?"

"Near as I can figure," Dis nodded, proud that her son had figured it out so quickly. "And the fact that even you noticed her disappointment at being stood up by your uncle, tells me I am more right than not."

"I…I can't believe it," Fili stammered walking around the chair he had been sitting in and leaned on it, his hands gripping the tall wooden back tightly. "Uncle…in love. And with a hobbit no less!"

"Does this bother you?" she asked, getting a little furrow in her brow. "If…and at the moment, that is a very big _if_ …Thorin decides to pursue this, he will undoubtedly get a bit of resistance from those who hold to the old ways. He is a son of Durin, a king, and there are some who will not take too kindly to him choosing a hobbit as his mate. Still…if Mahal sees fit to bless him with a one…who are we to argue her race? He will need the support of his family and friends…does he have it from you?"

"What?" Fili looked up at her as if she were speaking Sindarin. "Of course he has my backing! Why should I care who he chooses to love? A _one_ is a _one_ …and no dwarf can argue that fact. Certainly not me, for I am by far much happier now that I have come to accept Sier as my own. It is Mahal's choice, would they dare to disagree with that? Uncle has my full and unswerving support, and I am sure he will get the same from Kili, and everyone else who knows and loves him."

"I am very happy to hear you say that," Dis smiled, visibly relaxing. "Then I can count on your help in trying to get those two star-crossed lovers to admit their feelings and do something about it?"

"They are fighting it?" This caused Fili to blanch just a bit and retake his seat. "Trust me, I know from experience, that will _not_ work. If I had not been so blinded by worry over that blasted elixir, I would have realized Sier was my one immediately, and nothing would have prevented me from making my feelings known. If Marigold is Thorin's one, why in all of Middle Earth would he want to fight it…or for that matter, why would she?"

"Why indeed?" she replied with a heavy sigh. "I gave up long ago trying to figure out the inner workings of my brother's mind, though I am certain in his mixed up sense of logic, he has a very rational reason. Trouble is…he is flat out wrong. As for Marigold…well, I am not sure hobbits have _ones_ like we do. But she is most definitely interested, that much I am sure of. Still, how to get him to stop ignoring her, and her to make it plain that she would welcome his advances… that is where I need help."

"Well, count me in!" Fili told her, getting a wide grin on his face. "And I am sure that Sier and Kili will volunteer as well."

"I have kind of already enlisted your brother's help, though I doubt he realizes it," she laughed. "I instructed him to give Marigold a tour of the mountain, right in front of Thorin. I thought my poor nadad was going to swallow his tongue!"

"Well…you might want to clue Kili in a bit," Fili laughed. "Since it is quite unlikely that he will make Thorin jealous by taking Marigold to visit the stables or the tombs."

"He did what?" Dis barked, shutting her eyes as she shook her head in exasperation. Bilbo had also revealed that Thorin had followed them on the tour, but he had failed to mention _where_ Kili had taken her. "Where does that son of mine get his crazy ideas? I swear, he takes after your father in that way, not a devious or scheming bone in his body. What you see is what you get with Kili…just like with Flinn." She then looked at Fili and gave him a wink. "And I loved your father dearly because of it."

"And does the fact that I am willing to help you out in your schemes, mean that I take after you in this manner?" Fili laughed.

"You are the spitting image of your father, just like Flinn is of you," she nodded with a mischievous grin. "But in your way of thinking…you are all Durin, through and through."

"I will take that as a compliment," he chuckled.

"Of course you will…it was meant that way," she told him, looking a bit shocked that he would have thought otherwise. "Now, if you will excuse me," Dis said, standing up and stacking the papers on her desk into a nice neat pile. "I have a thick-headed brother to find and knock some sense into. I will let you know how it goes, and to what extent your services will be needed. So be at the ready."

"As always, Amad," Fili told her, standing up and taking her hand as he leaned forward, placing a kiss on her cheek. "I am forever at your service."

.

.

Bergie Bracegirdle strode into the dining hall like a hobbit on a mission…for that was what she was! Spotting Thorin sitting at the head table, talking to Bofur on his left, she immediately walked around to stand at his right, pulling out the chair directly beside him.

"Is this seat taken?" she asked, causing the king to look up in surprise, stammering a bit before shaking his head.

Had Thorin not been so stunned by her sudden appearance and startling question, he might have had the good manners to rise and assist in seating her. As it was he only had time to barely make it to his feet before she had plopped down in the empty chair.

"May I help you with something?" the king asked, still unsure of why the hobbit lass had singled him out to sit beside.

"That remains to be seen, Your Majesty," she told him, leaning her elbow on the table and resting her upper cheek on her knuckles, staring at him with great intent. "I was hoping to get some answers from ya, but I am not quite sure how to go about it."

"Oh?" Thorin asked, looking from Bergie to Bofur, and watching the perplexed miner give him a shrug of confusion. "And why is that?"

"Well, I am a plain speaking lass," she began, sounding neither apologetic nor regretful. "And when I want something, be it information or anything else, I go after it with both hands. However, you being a king and all, I don't want to step on any political toes here, if you get my meaning. Would you be offended by my directness…or will you allow my questions without being insulted by my manner of asking?"

"Miss Bracegirdle," Thorin began, sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. "I am a plain speaking dwarf myself, and I would prefer it, as opposed to beating around the bush. I welcome your candor and will do all I can to alleviate any concerns you might have. Is there some issue with the storage facilities? Something you see that needs improvements?"

"All that has been dealt with by your most efficient aide, Mister Balin," she quickly assured him. "No, my concerns are of a much more… _personal_ matter." She raised her eyebrow and looked from the King to Bofur. "Still wish for me to speak plainly?"

Thorin, suddenly realizing where this conversation might be headed, turned to his old friend and gave him a slight jerk of his head, indicating that he wished for Bofur to make himself scarce. Picking up on the signal right away, the hatted miner scooped up his plate and ale and quickly disappeared.

"Now," Thorin began, once they were alone…or as much as one could be in a room full of dwarves, "what seems to be the trouble?"

"You know that one of my reasons for coming on this trip was to look after my niece, Marigold," she began, watching Thorin tense up at the mention of her name. "Well, it would appear that she is…a bit confused at the moment. And, pardon me for saying so, but I blame you."

"Me?" Thorin asked, sounding a bit affronted. "What have I done?"

"Nothing…and that seems to be the problem," she pointed out. "Bilbo tells us that he and Gandalf are taking turns keeping you occupied, saying that you appeared to be bored. And yet, you have been avoiding Marigold at every turn, even backing out on the ride you had scheduled with her. Has she offended you in some way?"

"Certainly not!" Thorin was quick to object. "I have no issue whatsoever with Miss Brandybuck."

"Well, if that is the case," Bergie mused. "Then tell me, King Thorin, are you morally opposed to hobbit lasses?"

"Am I what?" Thorin was seriously regretting having told her she could speak her mind.

"Does the idea of courting a hobbit lass offend you?" she went on, not waiting for a reply. "I mean, is there some law or code that says a dwarf can't pursue a lass of another race? Would you be looked down upon if someone, let's say me for argument's sake, chose to pursue you with a mind towards marriage. Would you be insulted by my suit simply because I was not a dwarrowdam, or would you welcome my attentions?"

"Bergamot Bracegirdle!" a deep and booming voice came from behind them both, one that did not at all sound pleased by what he had just overheard.

"Dwalin!" Bergie gasped, a bit startled, since she had not seen him approach the table.

Dwalin had spent most of the day thinking about how he would find a way to become more… _physical_ with Bergie. And the more he had thought about the idea of finding an excuse to touch her hand or brush his shoulder against hers, the more excited he became. He had entered the dining room with an eager smile, anxious to find her and try out his new found resolve, only to see that she was sitting next to Thorin! And while he told himself that it was nothing to get all worked up about, when he quietly came up behind them, and heard what his little hobbit lass was saying…well that made his temper shoot through the roof! Was Bergie propositioning… _Thorin?_

Suddenly everything made perfect sense! Hadn't his friend told him to try and forget Bergie? Suggesting that his feelings for her were only some passing fancy…that a hobbit couldn't possibly be his _one_? Yet all the while his own king was trying to undermine his efforts…so that he could have her for himself! And the worst part was… _she was buying into it!_ Well, he was not one to be played for a fool!

Not giving Thorin even a glance – _the traitor_ – Dwalin glared at Bergie with eyes full of rage and fury.

"Miss Bracegirdle," he seethed, "I would like a word with you…in private. NOW!" He then reached out and took her by the hand, practically dragging the hobbit lass out of the dining room by means of one of the back exits, effectively avoiding most of the crowd.

.

.

Bergie tried to speak, to ask what had him in such a snit, but a quick glare and a low growl from the bald warrior silenced her questions. And so she simply followed, or at least tried her best to, for his legs were much longer and he had the advantage of knowing where they were heading. The frustrated little hobbit was about to re-institute her protests when the gruff dwarf pulled her into a small room and slammed the door shut behind them. There was a little window at the top of the entrance, allowing light to filter in, and revealing that Dwalin had chosen a linen closet in which to bring her. While this did seem odd…she still had no idea why he had insisted on speaking to her now…and so forcefully! She turned around to ask that very question, only to see her wild warrior advancing on her with a strange fire in his eyes. Making a hasty retreat, she quickly ran out of room and found herself backed against the furthest wall, with Dwalin less than a foot away, looming over her like some vengeful wraith.

"What exactly do you think you were doing back there?" he bellowed, making her flinch at the ire in his tone. "Was it all a game to you? First I find you out touring the mountain with Bofur, and now I chance upon you propositioning Thorin? Is your heart so fickle that you can't wait more than a day before you dance off to flirt with the next lad that catches your fancy?"

"What?" Bergie was flabbergasted. Was he serious? "You…you think I was making a play for the king? That I was seeking his attention?"

"I heard you do so with my own ears!" he argued. "And though my right one is missing a big chunk out of it, I assure you that it has not affected my hearing one bit!"

"Dwalin," she began, attempting to keep her voice calm. Looking back, she could see how he might have misunderstood – she was sure it must have appeared very damning, especially if he only overheard the last part. "I was not making a play for King Thorin. I was, however, doing my best to ascertain if he might be interested in my niece…Marigold. Perhaps you might not have noticed, but he has been ignoring her for the past few weeks, avoiding any contact with her? And while it is all well and good if he wants to hole up somewhere like a silly cave troll, I will not stand by and let him cause my kin mental anguish. So, what I was doing was trying to find out _why_ he is acting this way…asking him if he has something against hobbits. That was all, I promise."

"Then…you were not flirting with Thorin?" Dwalin asked, wanting desperately to believe her.

"No. The only dwarf I want to give my attentions to…is you!" she told him with a huff, placing her hands on her hips and giving him a shake of her head. "Have I not made that abundantly clear from the moment I set eyes on you?"

"But…I…what I overheard…it just…" he couldn't quite form a complete sentence.

"Upset you," she nodded, a small grin coming to her lips. "And while I do love this whole jealous, possessive side of you, don't you think it is time we move past it all, and just get on with the fun stuff?"

Dwalin, once again stunned by her frankness, allowed his poor bewildered mind to contemplate her words for all of five seconds…before he grabbed her by the arms and pulled her against his hard chest, causing her to emit a small squeak of surprise.

"And by fun stuff…do you mean this?" he asked, seconds before he brought his lips down on hers, silencing any reply she might have given with a bold and passionate kiss.

Dwalin had seen and done many things in his one-hundred and seventy-eight years, but nothing in all that time had prepared him for this! It was like experiencing Gandalf's fireworks…but while standing directly in the center of the explosions. He could feel a warmth fill his body, a light-headedness making him feel weak in the knees, and a strong yearning for… _for more!_ If he had known kissing could feel like this, he would have definitely put more effort into finding his one years ago!

And then, he heard it, a soft moan coming from the pliant little lass being crushed against him, the sound completely turning his mind to jelly. However, what he felt next, while difficult to describe, Dwalin knew it was exactly the sign he had been waiting for! Now it was his turn to let out a low moan, one that only seemed to feed the hunger that was now growing between them, yet he forced himself to step back, taking in a shaky breath.

"Oh, lassie," he murmured, relishing the feeling of her in his arms, wanting nothing more than for them to remain this way forever. "I…I think you have finally done it."

"Done what?" she asked, worried that she might have misjudged the situation somehow…for she had thought things were going along swimmingly.

"You have…what I mean is…I am awake now," he answered, a bit of color coming to his cheeks at his words.

Bergie, however, was unfamiliar with this term - for Ilin and Dena had never used it specifically when describing a dwarrow's transformation from stone. So misunderstanding his words, she simply nodded.

"I feel the same way," she smiled. "I too feel as if I have been living my life in a dream…waiting for the right one to come along and wake me up."

Dwalin began to chuckle softly, realizing that he needed to make his words plainer.

"No, lass…what I mean is that you have awakened me…from _stone_ ," he told her, putting a bit more emphasis on his last word, even nodding his head in a downward motion for good measure.

Now _that_ term Bergie did understand, and as her eyes grew wide, his grin did as well.

"I did…I mean, you are?" she stammered, pulling back just a bit as she dared to let her eyes drift south in surprise. "You mean all it took was one kiss?"

"Skin on skin," Dwalin nodded, wondering why in the name of Mahal he had not tried this sooner! "Sometimes that is what it takes to make a dwarrow sit up and take notice."

"Well then," she hummed, snuggling herself back into his eager embrace, laying her head against his chest with a contented sigh. "Does that mean that I am officially your _one_? No more wondering…no more stalling?"

"No more of anything that does not involve you, my lovely lass," Dwalin assured her, placing a kiss on the top of her tawny-haired head. "And I have no doubt in my mind whatsoever that you are my _one_ …and only. The one that Mahal created just for me, to love, care for, protect, and cherish to the end of my days."

"I like the sound of that, very much," she agreed. "And you, my proud warrior, were very much worth the wait."

"Well, there won't be any need for waiting any longer," he told her, pushing her away from him just a bit so that he could look her in the eyes. "You once said you were not long on patience, well neither am I. And now that I know for a fact that you and I were meant to be a mated pair…why wait a moment longer?"

"What are you saying?" she asked, her mouth suddenly dry and her heart racing like a war horse.

"I am saying, let's get hitched…right now!" he told her with a huge grin. "I don't care for the idea of some long engagement, or any engagement at all, for that matter. I love you, and you love me…so what say you? Will you be my wife, Bergie Bracegirdle?"

"You bet I will!" she squealed, throwing her arms around him in a fit of joy. "I have dreamed of nothing else since I first saw you, almost getting your head lobbed off by that orc! I would be pleased as punch, and twice as happy to be your wife, Dwalin, son of Fundin!"

"Great! Then let's get out of this broom closet and go get the job done!" he told her, turning as if to head for the door, but her hand on his arm held him back.

"Or…" she offered, a wicked grin spreading across her lips as she crooked her finger at him in a come-hither fashion, "we could stay here for a few more minutes and celebrate the moment. I mean, it is not every day a lass gets proposed to…and I might want to relish the moment a little longer."

"Well now," Dwalin replied, a wolfish smile peeking out between his mustache and beard. "Who am I to turn down an offer like that, especially from such a pretty little lassie like you?" And gathering her into his muscular arms, they lost themselves in the taste and feel of each other's heated kisses.

* * *

 **OH BOY! A wedding! I better stock up on tissues...I always cry at weddings!**

 **So, how did you like Dis and Fili's talk? Looks like Dis has recruited another into her ring of spies. ha ha.**

 **Poor Thorin...he was caught between a rock and a hard place for sure. Good thing Dwalin came along.**

 **So...what did you think of Dwalin's 'wake up party'? Talk about taking the bull by the horns. Balin will be so proud.**

 **More on Monday and things only pick up from here!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **enilorac44:** Poor Thorin...yes, it is hard to have sympathy for him when he is bringing this all on himself. Dwalin would have been impressed with Bergie...if he had saw her yelling at Thorin, but he thought she was doing something else. ha ha. I did have a lovely weekend, and with his bonus chapter, I hope you did too. ha ha. And I did not get a chance to respond to your review to chapter 47, my mail was sporadic for a bit and I didn't see it until now. Yes, Kili will get his turn...in Part 3. Right now, part 2 is all about Thorin and Dwalin. (part 1 was Fili) I can't handle three romances at a time...so our adorable archer will have to wait. ha ha.

 **Kendall Merritt:** Thanks for ALL the love...but you know, eventually I WILL come to an end here and HAVE to stop writing. ha ha. But I hope you will like what I do in the meantime! Thanks and keep those reviews coming!

Guest H: I think Thorin's days for blockheadedness are numbered...hold on a bit longer. No, a skinny Dwalin would be sad, AND I don't think Bergie would be happy about it. She would see it as her personal duty to fatten him up...hobbit style. OH BOY, I love your resolution to leave tons of reviews...they make me so happy.

 **ValarenOfGondor:** Nope, breaking a date is a no-no! Did you like Bergie's half rant? Dwalin kind of cut her off there. NOT that she is complaining. ha ha. Yep, Dis and Bilbo need to step up their game. Balin is the smart one of the bunch for sure, and he knows what is best for his brother. And are you pleased with HOW Dwalin took Balin's advice? Bergie was!

 **Guest:** Well, you didn't have to wait long! Did you like what DID happen? Thanks.

 **Aranel Mereneth:** Did you enjoy your bonus chapter? Thorin is only dumb when it comes to women...and arkenstones. ha ha. But having people call out "All Hail the Dumb Durins" might be just the threat to wake him up...no pun intended. ha ha. I hope you got lots of sleep! ha ha.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

 **~X~**

* * *

Dis had arrived at the dining hall just in time to see Dwalin whisking a confused looking Bergie from the room, leaving a very stunned Thorin in their wake. From the doorway she watched a range of emotions cross her brother's face before he stood suddenly, threw his napkin down onto the table, and stormed out the back exit as well. She could tell whatever happened had left him irritable and grumpy, yet stewing about it and allowing it to fester would not solve the problem. With a heavy sigh, the kind she often reserved for Thorin alone, she made her way after him.

.

.

Thorin entered his study and slammed the door behind him, stalking over to his desk and sitting down in a huff. Damn that pesky little hobbit! Here he had been doing just fine trying to avoid thinking of Marigold, and then Miss Bracegirdle had gone and struck up a conversation about the very person he was attempting to forget! He was not sure why things had ended so abruptly, with Dwalin taking her away like that, but he was not about to turn down such a gift. He would have to thank his friend later for interrupting and saving him from further scrutiny.

Yet…had Bergamot been right? _Would_ he be looked down upon if he chose to court a hobbit lass? Thorin was aware that, in the past, one of his kinsmen had married a daughter of men, even if it had been kept a closely guarded family secret. He had often wondered at the dwarrow's daring to do such a thing, to pursue and marry a non-dwarf lass…what had he been thinking? Still, if there had been children, as he indeed heard tell there were, that could mean only one thing…he had found his _one._ They of course had gone off together, to start their lives away from others who might object, but from the stories passed down, they had lived happily until the end of their days. Some of their offspring had even integrated back into dwarf society without any stigma attached to their mixed race…if any had even noticed at all.

Could he do the same? Could he allow himself to follow his heart and go against all that was expected of him as a king? He felt so unsure…so utterly torn.

"Thorin?" came a voice from the doorway, causing him to turn his gaze towards its source…his sister.

"If you are here to lecture me on something I have done wrong, I am not in the mood," he told her, waving his hand in a dismissive manner, even though he knew it would do little good. "I have already had my backside chewed upon by an equally forceful lass, and the last thing I need is for you to jump on board as well."

"The trouble with you, Thorin Oakenshield, is that you are never in the mood to hear my counsel, and yet I have never found you more in need of it." By now Dis had fully entered the room and was taking a seat next to her despondent brother, doing her best to look encouraging and not accusatory. "I saw your rather hasty exit from the dining hall…care to tell me what has you in such a lather?"

"No," he grumbled, not wishing to dwell on that particular subject any further.

"Perhaps I can guess then," Dis continued, not so easily deterred. "Might it have something to do with a certain hobbit named Marigold?"

Thorin's face cycled through an array of expressions, ranging from shock, betrayal, anger, and then mortification, causing him to lean his head back against the chair and shut his eyes in defeat.

"Does everyone in the whole mountain know?" he moaned. "Am I now a laughingstock?"

"No, of course not," she assured him sympathetically. "But, Thorin, I am your sister…did you not think I would notice your interest in the lass? And for the record, I think she is lovely and couldn't be happier for the both of you." She then raised her eyebrow in a questioning manner. "Assuming, of course, that _you_ are happy about it, and wish to pursue it."

"I…I don't know what I am," he said with a heavy sigh. "I find her mystifying, and do not know how to define what I am feeling. But it matters not, for I refuse to do anything about it…for both our sakes."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" she questioned, leaning in a bit closer, doing her best to keep him talking. The last thing she needed was for him to shut down, much like he always did. "How can denying your feelings be beneficial for either one of you?"

"She is a hobbit…I am a dwarf," he explained, his tone making it seem like that alone should be enough.

"Thorin, I think we all know that interracial marriages are not completely unheard of in Middle Earth," Dis said with an exasperated shake of her head. "Granted, there have not been many who choose to mix with dwarves, but I blame that mostly on the height difference, not incompatibility. Yet that would not be an issue with you and Marigold."

"Perhaps not," Thorin nodded, conceding on that point. "Yet what about our ages? She is a young lass, fresh and green as a spring morning, and I am a weather-beaten, careworn, grumpy, old dwarrow who will soon be gumming his food and needing assistance to get around! Why would she wish to bind herself to that…and what kind of cad would I be to force such a life upon her?"

"Oh, I hardly think you are ready for the rocking chair just yet, brother dear," Dis laughed, yet quickly sobered when she saw that he was completely serious. "Thorin, you are of the line of Durin, and he was not called _deathless_ for nothing! You are still in your prime, and due to stay that way for many more decades to come."

"Yet wouldn't Marigold prefer to have a mate she could grow old with?" Thorin asked, giving her an almost pitiful stare. "And not be forced to watch him wither away and die centuries before her? I saw how our father, grandfather, and even you, Dis, suffered at the loss of your _one_. I would not wish to put any lass, much less one as sweet as she, through such an ordeal."

"Thorin," Dis said slowly, giving him a confused look. "How long do you imagine hobbits live?"

"I…I don't know," he was forced to admit, his head coming up at the realization that he truly had no clue. "I…I just assumed they lived as long as dwarves. I mean, Bilbo is really the only hobbit I have ever come in contact with, and he has not appeared to age at all in the past ten years that I have known him. I suppose I never thought about it. Do you know?"

"As a matter of fact I do," she informed him, folding her arms over her chest and leaning back in her chair, a smug smile gracing her lips. She was now very glad she had been so nosy when speaking with Prim, and the lass had been a fount of information. "Hobbits, my dear brother, age more quickly than dwarves. The average lifespan of a Halfling is only around one-hundred years, the oldest one on record being someone called The Old Took, at one-hundred and thirty. So while Marigold is indeed still in the springtime of her life, in hobbit terms, _you_ would only be categorized as late summer to early fall. Not much difference to my way of thinking, with plenty of time for you both to share a very long and fulfilling life together… _if_ you would only get off your majestic arse and do something about it! If it is time that truly worries you…you are wasting it right now!"

Thorin looked away, as if in deep thought. Dis could practically see his mind turning over this new information, as Erebor's mighty king did the math and mental calculations concerning the little hobbit lass.

"So…by the time I reach two-hundred and fifty…" he muttered.

"She would be approaching her twilight years as well, matching you grey hair for grey hair," Dis finished. She watched as he thought this over some more, but gave a sigh of frustration when she saw Thorin shake his head in denial.

"However, age aside, Marigold is still of another race, and what would the inhabitants of Erebor think if their king chose a hobbit lass for a bride?" he maintained, still not willing to give up his argument.

"Who cares what they think!" she huffed.

"Should we ever have children, they could never inherit the throne after me," he pointed out, noting that she was not quick to contradict him on this point. "Only a full blooded dwarf of Durin's line would ever be accepted as ruler of Erebor…or any other dwarf kingdom."

"Then…it is a good thing you have already named Fili as your successor," she stated, sounding perfectly content with her answer. "Thorin, think about this…yes, if you wed Marigold, your children would not inherit the throne…that is a sad fact, but a fact nonetheless. However, if you chose _not_ to marry the lass, your children will still never inherit Erebor, because there won't _be_ any children! Either way, Fili takes the throne after you…I fail to see the difference!" She then leaned forward and placed a comforting hand on her brother's arm. "Just the fact that you are _thinking_ of children makes me believe that you are more attached to her than you realize. I happen to like her very much, she is smart, brave, industrious, and not afraid to speak her mind. If you want a lass to love, and who can grow old beside you…you could not have chosen a more perfect match." She then let a wide grin spread across her face. "And perhaps _you_ didn't…perhaps it was Mahal himself who handpicked Marigold just for you. Now I will admit that when Flinn and I first felt the stirrings of our bond, we both drew back as well, unsure of what we were feeling. But once I knew for sure, as did he, we did not let anyone – not even Grandfather – stand in our way of being together. Yes, there might have been the odd stares over a princess marrying a miner, but no one can argue when you recognize your _one_." Dis's eyes narrowed slightly and she gave her brother a pointed stare. "Have _you_ experienced any of the typical signs that indicate she _is_ your _one_?"

The dream about Marigold carrying his unborn child, and the little lassie he had held in his arms, came flooding back, causing an unbidden smile to touch his lips. Oh, how he dwelt on that vision, cherished it in fact, and so desperately longed for it to become a reality.

 _"You have!"_ Dis shouted, standing up and bracing her hands on his desk. "You know for a fact that Marigold is the _one_ created for you, and you choose to do nothing? You would throw such a gift back in Mahal's face?" Now she was upset and began to pace back and forth in front of him, throwing up her hands in irritation. "I can't believe how thick-headed you are! If Marigold is your _one_ , you should rejoice! Embrace it…and her! And yet, here you sit, stewing about age difference and the fact that she is of another race, when all you should be thinking about is how wonderful it could all be!" She then leveled her eye directly on him, giving him a scalding stare. "If I had the opportunity to spend one more day, even one more hour, with my _one_ , I would move mountains to see it done. Yet, I will never get the chance to see my Flinn again…while you would willingly throw away such a precious treasure simply out of fear of what others might think? Where is the Thorin who led us across the wastelands after being driven out of Erebor? Where is the Thorin who united his people in the Blue Mountains when no one thought it was possible? And where is the Thorin who set out to kill a dragon with only a company of twelve dwarves and one hobbit? _That_ Thorin Oakenshield would not let a few naysayers stop him from going after what he wanted. And _that_ is the Thorin I proudly call my brother…and king!"

Now visibly stunned by Dis' words, and even looking a bit shamed by them, he opened his mouth to speak, but before he could respond, there came a loud pounding on the door, followed by a deep voice.

"Thorin…are you in there?" came Dwalin's call.

The odd tone of their cousin caused both Thorin and Dis to look at each other questioningly. Did Dwalin sound… _happy?_

"Enter," Thorin called out, standing as he watched his captain and war chief stride into the room with a very ecstatic hobbit in tow. "What is this about?" he asked, his eyes going from the grinning dwarf to the lass at his side in confusion.

"We want to get married!" Dwalin announced, a hint of color tinting his bristly face. "Now!"

"WHAT?" Dis squealed, her own face instantly breaking out into a wide grin. "Married? When did this happen…how?"

"About ten minutes ago," Bergie spoke up, latching onto Dwalin's muscular arm with both hands as she leaned against him. "He asked, and I accepted."

"But… _now?"_ Thorin repeated, looking very flummoxed by this turn of events. "Do you not want to…think about it first?"

"What's to think about? She is my _one_!" Dwalin then leaned in a bit, fixing his king and friend with a pointed stare. "No doubt about it… _none_."

Thorin's eyebrows rose in shock and he could not help his eyes darting downwards for a brief second, before pulling them respectfully back to his cousin's beaming face.

"None," Dwalin restated, knowing that Thorin now got the point. "So, why wait? I love her, she loves me, and we both see no reason to waste time. How long will it take to get the ceremony arranged? You worked up Fili and Sier's wedding in one day…but we wish to be wed immediately."

"What?" Dis barked, looking a bit aghast. "No fancy dress, no flowers …nothing?"

"I couldn't give a hoot about flowers or all the trappings," Dwalin stated.

"And if he is willing to take me as I am, I would happily marry him in what I am wearing right now," Bergie agreed. "I have never been one to stand on tradition, and it isn't like I have a big family to impress or anything. A small, simple, quick wedding will do me just fine."

"Well at least let us gather the company and your hobbit friends together first," Dis insisted. "They would be furious if they missed out on this!"

"Oh, dear!" Bergie suddenly cried, her hands going to her head as she looked at Dwalin in shock. "I have not even told Marigold yet! I must go and inform her immediately…for I insist that she stand up for me as my maid of honor!"

"Your what?" Dwalin asked, not familiar with the concept or title.

"My maid of honor…don't dwarves have those at their weddings?" she asked.

"Never heard of such a thing," the bald warrior admitted. Dis also gave a shake of her head, not having ever had the pleasure of attending a hobbit marriage ceremony.

"But I can't have a maid of honor without someone from your side to escort her," Bergie argued. "You must name someone to stand up for you during the ceremony. It is a position of great respect, usually filled by your best friend or a relative."

"Very well, if you want me to have one, have one I shall," he assured her, leaning in to place a kiss on her cute button nose. He then turned and looked over at Thorin expectantly. "Will you stand up for me and escort Marigold as directed?"

This question caused the dwarf king's eyes to grow wide and Dis to let out a little snort of laughter – which she quickly covered over by coughing a few times and patting her chest.

"I…I am flattered that you would ask, but I must decline," he insisted, and before anyone could argue with him, he produced a very good excuse as to why. "I will be called upon to perform the ceremony…you will have to ask Balin."

"Ah, yes, you are correct," Dwalin nodded, satisfied by his reasoning. "Balin would get a kick out of being my dwarf of honor. Besides, I will do anything to please my little bride to be."

"Careful, Dwalin," Bergie smirked, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in a bit closer, "I might just hold you to that." And giving him a quick, yet hardly chaste, kiss on the lips, she turned and scurried towards the door. "I will hurry as quickly as I can, and then I will meet you…" she stopped when she realized she had no idea where the ceremony would take place.

"I will accompany you now and give you directions," Dis stated, coming to the rescue. "I need to tell the others anyway, and we can't have the bride getting lost, now can we?" She hurried to catch up with the excited little hobbit, almost as anxious as Bergie to see this done.

Thorin and Dwalin were now left alone, both staring at each other – one with a wide grin and the other with a look of shock.

"Are…are you sure?" Thorin asked, hardly believing what he had just heard was true.

"Never been more certain about anything in my life," Erebor's war chief affirmed. "I mean I knew from the moment we met that she was special, but when I kissed her…well, that is what sealed the deal!"

"You kissed her?" Thorin was intrigued. "Where?"

"In a broom closet or something," he replied.

"Not where in the mountain…where on her person!" the frustrated king chided, his mood growing even more surly as he saw that his oldest friend was having sport with him.

"Right smack on her lips, and I must say, I never knew anything could be as sweet and exhilarating as that!" Dwalin raised his eyebrows up and down a few times in quick succession. "You should try it sometime, Thorin, I think you would like it. And something tells me that a certain little hobbit lass I know might make you a very willing partner in the experiment."

"Now you just hold on," Thorin growled, crossing his arms and staring at Dwalin with narrowed eyes. "Just because you seem to have lost your mind, does not mean that I am destined to follow you!"

"Have it your way, Cousin," the bald warrior laughed, his spirits not dampened by his king's attitude. "But if this is insanity…let the madness continue!"

.

.

Marigold had just finished her fifth consolatory sweet biscuit, and was lying on the sofa staring at the fireplace, when the door burst open with such force it struck the wall on the other side.

"Mari!" Bergie called as she came rushing in.

"What's the matter?" the younger hobbit gasped as she leapt to her feet in a fit of panic. "Are we under attack?"

"No! Nothing like that," she laughed, seeing her niece's eyes dart to where they kept their meager weapons. "I'm getting married!"

"You…you're what?" Marigold stammered, not quite sure she had heard correctly. "Married? To whom?"

"To Dwalin of course!" she barked, not sure if she should be flattered that it could be believed that she had more than one suitor, or miffed that Mari had not been paying enough attention to her pursuit of her handsome warrior.

"How…when…I don't understand," the younger hobbit lass was still so stunned that she had to sit down before she fell down.

"I didn't quite understand either, until I got filled in on the facts about dwarves by a couple of helpful dams," Bergie admitted, grinning from ear to ear to learn that they had been right all along. "You see, we were talking in a linen closet and then he…"

"What were you doing in a linen closet?" Mari broke in, trying her best to make heads or tales of all this.

"Talking!" Bergie huffed. "I just told you that, do try and keep up. Anyway, while we were talking, he hauled off and kissed me…right on the lips! And that did it…BAM! Next thing I know, he was proposing marriage and I was accepting. He is talking with Thorin right now, and we are fixing to get hitched tonight!"

"Tonight?" Marigold felt like a myna bird, repeating everything it heard, but she couldn't help herself. "You can't get married on such short notice!"

"Why not?" she countered.

"Because…well, because…" Mari replied in a flustered voice.

"Yes? I am waiting for your reasons," she invited, leaning in a little closer as if straining to hear.

"I…I guess I don't have any reasons. Not any good ones, at least," Miss Brandybuck admitted. "But still, don't you want to think it over first? Get to know Mister. Dwalin better? Marriage is a big step, and you know what they say, 'act in haste, repent at your leisure'."

"Nope, I couldn't be more sure of this if I took ten years to mull it over, and I have no intention of wasting another moment!" Bergie said with a shake of her head. "I have never felt this way about anyone, not once in all my life. So I know it is right and I am going to jump at this chance. Dwalin is everything I want in a husband, and I will make sure he never wants for more in a wife." She then looked at Marigold with concern in her eyes. "You…you are not upset about this, are you?"

"Upset?" she gasped. "Why would I be upset?"

"Because I am getting married while Thorin is…well, treating you rather abominably at the moment." Bergie explained.

"Just because someone I may have found mildly interesting decides that I am not worth his time, does not mean I am going to begrudge you your moment of joy or a lifetime of happiness!" Marigold assured her with a big smile, standing up and coming over to throw her arms around her favorite aunt. "You are not really that much older than me, and I have always looked upon you as big sister, instead of a matronly aunt. So I can say without any shadow of a doubt, that I am most delighted for you…tickled even!"

"Excellent!" Bergie laughed, hugging her back fiercely. "Then would you be willing to stand in as my maid of honor?"

"Willing to? I would be _honored_ to do so!" Marigold squealed. "Who is standing up for Dwalin?" Her eyes quickly became fearful. "It is not Thorin, is it?"

"No, the king will be performing the ceremony," she quickly reassured her. "Dwalin is going to ask his brother, Balin. Will that suit you?"

"Yes, much better, thank you," she giggled. "I would hate to ruin your wedding by having to trip my escort while walking up the aisle. And right now, my extremely damaged pride would require no less, I am afraid."

This caused both hobbit lasses to dissolve into laughter as they joyfully hugged each other again.

.

.

Meanwhile, Dwalin had left Thorin's study and hurried to his brother's chambers, conveniently located across the hall from his own. He knew that Bergie had said she did not desire any fancy clothes for their wedding, but the least he could do was clean up and put on something a bit nicer – right after he spoke with his brother. When he entered Balin's quarters, with an uncharacteristically large grin on his face and without even bothering to knock, it made Balin do a double take.

"And why do you appear so pleased with yourself this evening, brother?" the white haired dwarf asked, balancing an armful of scrolls he would need for the next day's meetings, as he crossed the room.

"No reason," Dwalin shrugged, though he continued to grin like a loon. "No reason at all, except that…" here he paused for dramatic effect, "…I am getting married."

Balin's jaw dropped open, and the scrolls he had been carrying did as well, hitting the floor all at once. " _You are what_?"

"Getting married!" Dwalin shouted, throwing his arms wide as his nadad rushed forward to embrace him in delight.

"Well, you certainly don't waste any time once you set your mind to something!" Balin laughed, once the two had parted. "Congratulations, brother! I couldn't be more pleased if I tried, honestly!"

"I am glad you feel that way," Dwalin nodded, looking at is brother in anticipation. "Because not only are we getting hitched tonight, but you will be required to stand up for me in some strange hobbit tradition. You will be escorting Miss Marigold, who will be filling the position of maid of honor to my Bergie."

"Tonight?" Once again, Balin was left speechless…but not for long. "Well, I suppose we best find you something suitable to wear! Can't have you getting married in your everyday furs and leathers!" And as quick as his old legs would allow, he hurried out of the room, only to return with a small trunk that he laid on the table. "Here, try these on for size."

Dwalin eyed his brother skeptically and then looked inside the weathered case, his eyebrows shooting up as he spied the items within.

"These belonged to…" he all but whispered, not able to finish his sentence.

"To Father…yes," Balin nodded. "These were the clothes he married our mother in. I found them stored in their old rooms after we retook the mountain. I kept them safe for…well, for an occasion such as this. I think you and he were just about the same size. And I believe it would have pleased him to have you wear them at your wedding."

Dwalin reached in and picked up the fine tunic and breeches that were embroidered with their family sigil, running his hands over the intricate stitching with a feeling of nostalgia and pride. These had been worn by the mighty Fundin on the day he had pledged his life to their beautiful mother, Mora.

"Do you think our parents would have approved of me marrying Bergie?" he asked, never taking his eyes off his father's tunic.

"They would have loved her like a daughter," Balin smiled, his eyes becoming a bit misty. "Just as I will love her like a sister. If she makes you happy, brother, then she will be welcomed like family by everyone who cares for you. Never doubt it."

"There might be some who will object," Dwalin pointed out, never having been one to ignore the obvious.

"There will always be those who object no matter what we choose to do," Balin nodded. "That is the price we paid when we joined the company and retook the mountain. We have been under the scrutiny of all ever since, but does it matter to you what some idiots think?"

"Not in the least," Dwalin chuckled.

"Then don't let it bother you," his brother nodded. "Just be happy. Like I am for you." He reached up and wiped at his watery eyes and laughed. "Now, let's get you dressed and then find me something fitting to wear as well, I have never had to escort a maid of honor before. I hope I don't trip!"

* * *

 **Don't worry Balin, as long as you are not Thorin, Marigold will not try and trip you. ha ha.**

 **So, what did you think of Dis' talk with Thorin...think she got through to him at last?**

 **Dwalin does not do anything slow, right? Kiss, wake up, propose and marry all in the same night. Zip, zap, zoom!**

 **I think Balin is going to love being the 'best-dwarf' and standing up for his brother, not to mention gaining a sister-in-law!**

 **Now, be sure to dress nice for the next chapter, grab a box of tissues and get ready for some good belly laughs. A wedding is afoot!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **ValarenOfGondor:** Dwalin was a bit of the super hero there, wasn't he? Good for him. Nope, I was not about to let some big jealous misunderstanding last for more than five minutes. Shocked you with the outcome, did I? I think Bergie yelled for joy too when he smooched her face off. Thorin will always be a pain, but he will smarten up soon enough. Dis and her team has lots of plans for Thorin, and if I were him, I would run. ha ha. Thanks!

 **Guest:** Thanks, I am glad you think it is awesome!

 **Mjean:** Well...I think he put it a bit more tactfully...but yes, that is pretty much the meaning behind the sentiment. Subtlety is not Dwalin's strong suit...but then again, isn't not for Bergie either. Thanks.

 **Aranel Mereneth:** Yes, Fili might LOOK like his dad, but underneath he is all Durin. Kili might often be the motivation behind a prank, but Fili is the brains. ha ha. Remember, he was always the one who thought it through so nothing went wrong and no one got hurt...he was also the look out. ha ha. Hopefully soon, you will be able to stop calling Thorin a dumb Durin. ha ha. we will see. Thanks.

 **enilorac44:** I hope you got a nice bit of sleep before this one came out and you were forced to read again. ha ha. Glad you liked it.


	52. Chapter 52

.

 **I hear wedding bells! Did you all dress up for the nuptials? Come on in and decide if you want to sit on the Dwarf/Groom side or the Hobbit/Bride side...there are plenty of chairs for all. But if you are wearing a big floppy hat, don't you DARE sit in front of me and block my view! ha ha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 52**

 **~X~**

* * *

While Bergie and Marigold fussed over the bride's attire and hair, Dis made the rounds to alert all those she felt should be in attendance at the impromptu wedding. Every hobbit wished to be present, as did the entire company and their families. Kili, Fili and Sier were equally shocked and delighted, having had no idea that Dwalin and Bergie had even been interested in each other. Still, they all quickly readied themselves, including Flinn, and hurried to the chambers where the ceremony would be held - not wishing to miss a moment. There they found the room already filled with both dwarrow and hobbit alike, all grinning from ear to ear over the odd, yet joyous, turn of events.

"I knew this was coming," Ilin smiled proudly, acting as if she had instigated the match personally.

"I think we _both_ did," Dena corrected her. "After all, before we had a talk with Bergie, the poor lass didn't know the first thing about dwarrows and their _ones_."

"Oh, really?" Dis mused, thinking that maybe talking to Thorin was not the only thing needed to speed things along with those two. If Bergie hadn't know such things…why on earth would Marigold?

"Yes, indeed," Ilin nodded. "Poor thing couldn't figure out what on earth Dwalin was waiting for."

"But it would appear that the waiting is over," Dena laughed, covering her lips with her hand as she met Gloin's eyes through the crowd. "Skin on skin," she whispered to the other two dams. "That is what I have always said."

.

.

When Bergie and Marigold finally arrived, Balin and Bilbo were waiting outside the door, prepared to fulfil their assigned roles. Stepping forward, the white haired dwarf drew the bride-to-be into a warm, brotherly embrace.

"I could not have wished for a better, or more suited, mate for my little brother," he told her, fighting back his tears. "Take good care of him, my dear. I know he will strive to do the same for you."

"I have no doubt," she nodded, leaning in to kiss his weathered cheek. "And I promise to love Dwalin for the rest of our days, Balin. He will never be left in doubt of my feelings for him."

"I am so happy for you both," he smiled, stepping away as Bilbo approached.

"Since I seem to be your closest male relative within a hundred miles, I hope you will accept the offer of my arm as you walk down the aisle," Bilbo proposed, giving Bergie a warm smile.

"I would be honored, dear Cousin," she assured him, linking her arm with his and leaning in for a quick hug.

"Shall we go in?" Balin asked, also taking hold of Marigold's arm and giving it a kindly pat. "The rest are already inside, and if my poor nadadith has to wait much longer, I think he will burst!"

"Then far be it from me to delay the proceedings," Bergie laughed, extending her hand in a gesture for them to carry on. "I am just as anxious as he is."

.

.

Balin and Marigold entered through the double doors and walked towards the front of the room, where Dwalin waited for his bride. There were hobbits and dwarves lining either side of the aisle, all with happy smiles on their faces, anxious to see two of their own unite both races in matrimony. Even Gandalf was there, standing near the front of the room, towering over all in attendance. Yet no one could mistake the wide and satisfied grin on his face, or the twinkle in his ancient eyes, as he watched the joyous proceedings unfold. This was a monumental day for all, and he could feel in his bones that it would have long reaching benefits for both races. Yes, the grey wizard was very pleased.

When Dwalin saw Bergie enter, just behind his brother and Marigold, a huge smile spread across his face. To some, it almost appeared as if the grizzled warrior might rush forward and snatch his bride out of Bilbo's hold…but he held his place, waiting anxiously.

Thorin stood one step higher on a small dais, and if at all possible, looked more nervous than the groom. For his eyes were trained on the pretty little hobbit on Balin's arm, who was steadily walking towards him. Thorin couldn't help but imagine what it would be like if this was _his_ wedding, and soon it would be to Marigold he would be speaking his vows. One of his worries about her had just been dispelled, for Dwalin had proven quite emphatically that a hobbit can indeed be a dwarf's one. But what about his other concerns over their possible union? Would the dwarves of Erebor accept Marigold as their queen? Would _she_ even accept him? Thorin had heard every word that Dis had said, and while he wanted to believe them with all his heart…he still feared rejection. Not only from his people, but now from Marigold as well. He had not been making a very good impression the past few weeks, and after the stunt he pulled that very morning, Thorin doubted the little hobbit lass would even speak to him, let alone accept his pursuit. Still, he would never know unless he tried…right?

Thorin's thoughts were interrupted as Bergie came to stand beside Dwalin, with Bilbo reaching out and placing her hand within his. After bestowing a chaste kiss on her cheek, the male hobbit shook his friend's other hand, and stepped back to stand with the rest of the assembled guests.

Sier and Fili exchanged looks, both thinking back to when they too had stood where Bergie and Dwalin were now, speaking their vows and sealing their lives as one. The two had come a long way since that day, finding both love and happiness, the likes of which they had never imagined. Fili reached out and took hold of her hand, giving it a little squeeze, silently assuring her that his feelings would never change.

Flinn, who was getting rather sleepy – as it was now dangerously close to his bed time – leaned his head against his mother's shoulder as she held him on her hip. He looked around the room until he spotted Frodo, his trusty sword brother, and gave his friend a tired little wave. Flinn was fighting to remain awake since his parents had told him that there would be a small party after the ceremony, and he did not want to miss out on getting a piece of cake. Few things were worth staying up for…however sweets were definitely one of them.

Suddenly, Thorin's voice boomed through the hall, causing Flinn's eyes to snap open and focus on his great-uncle.

"Have those in attendance come here out of loyalty, honor and a willing heart?" he asked, looking down at the two standing before him, giving them both a warm smile.

"Aye," Dwalin and Bergie both replied, looking at each other confidently.

Thorin knew what his next words should be, but as he stared down at his best friend, he felt compelled to deviate from the usual ceremony, in order to say a few words from his heart.

"I admit when Dwalin announced his intent to take a wife…only a scant hour ago…I was a bit startled. Not due to his quick decision, for I have always known my kinsman to be one who makes up his mind in a hurry, never letting the grass grow under his feet, and faithfully following through with whatever he purposed to do. And it was not because he has chosen to wed this beautiful hobbit lass instead of a dwarrowdam, for I can easily tell that they are perfectly suited for each other, and they will both be extremely happy." Here Thorin stopped and darted to give a quick glance over at Marigold, hoping to glean something from any reaction she might give…but there was none. In fact, she refused to even make eye contact with him, choosing instead to focus on her aunt. So, clearing his throat, he continued on. "No…my shock came from the idea that now I will have to share my dearest friend's company with another." Looking at Dwalin, he gave him a slightly regretful smile. "You have been my faithful cousin, a brother in arms, and the truest friend any dwarf could ever ask for. You have been at my side through the worst of times, and now it is my privilege to stand here today and share in the best of times with you. I wish you nothing but happiness, my sword-brother and friend."

It was obvious to everyone that Dwalin had been moved by Thorin's speech, yet all the warrior could do was nod in response. He was suddenly too choked up to do any more, but that simple action conveyed all that needed to be said between them. The King then set his eyes on the hobbit lass before him.

"And you, Bergamot Bracegirdle," Thorin continued, his expression softening as he looked into her gentle brown eyes, "For accepting Dwalin's proposal, for becoming his wife, and agreeing to put up with all his dwarfish stubbornness, it will be my pleasure on this day to warmly welcome you, not only into the kingdom of Erebor…but into our family as well. You both have my eternal blessing on this union."

There came a joyous shout from all those in attendance, as well as a nod of approval from Gandalf, obviously very pleased by Thorin's speech. When everyone at last simmered down, the king continued.

"Now…who here stands for the bride?' he asked, looking out at the group gathered around. "Who among you speaks for her character and recommend her to this dwarrow?"

Dwalin couldn't help but cringe at this, having given no thought to the fact that this question would be asked, and he shut his eyes in resignation when he heard Bilbo speak up from behind him.

"I am told that I am to fill that role," the hobbit announced, his voice sounding only slightly unsure. "As her nearest male relative, I will stand as her champion and challenge any who dare to malign her character." Here he cleared his throat and looked around nervously. "Though I truly hope no one does, for I didn't think to bring my sword with me tonight. So unless you would accept my challenge at a game of Conkers, I am rather unprepared for this part of the ceremony."

"I think you are safe from engaging in any form of battle this evening, Master Baggins," Thorin chuckled, seeing that no one was going to raise any doubts about Miss Bracegirdle's character. "And has the groom offered you, her champion, proper compensation for the bride's hand?" Thorin asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked at his friend, who appeared as though something had soured his stomach.

"I have been advised to answer that he has not," Bilbo replied, looking over at Fili, who was now grinning from ear to ear. "Though I fear, that once again, I am at a loss as to what this means."

"It means," Kili spoke up, stepping forward until he stood beside his brother, the two of them simultaneously folding their arms over their chests in a look of triumphant glee, "That Dwalin, knowing our traditions and customs, should have approached you, as Bergie's champion, before the ceremony began and offered you compensation for the loss of such a prize in his family."

"A monetary offering is usually accepted," Fili added. "Though you could demand livestock, trade goods, or even gems. All of which Dwalin would have to pay if he wished to procure your blessing, and the hand of this fair maid." He then looked over at Dwalin with a sly and vengeful gleam in his eyes. "And _have_ you done this, cousin? Have you offered Bilbo the bride price?"

"You both know very well that I have not!" Dwalin growled, feeling like a fool for forgetting, as well as getting caught in Fili and Kili's sly little prank.

"And why should he?" Bergie broke in, looking a bit perturbed by all the fuss. "I am my own person, no one owns me, so why on earth should Dwalin be paying anything to anyone for _my_ hand?"

"It's to show that he values your worth," Dis spoke up, trying to explain things to Bergie in a way that would not offend. "To show that he appreciates what you will be bringing to the marriage, and that it will cause your family a hardship at your leaving. It is not meant as an insult to you…in fact, it is meant to flatter you."

"Oh…" Bergie replied, giving this all a bit more thought. "Well…in that case, if it is a dwarf tradition, I will not protest against it. Though I still think it is rather unnecessary."

Dwalin gave Bergie an adoring look - as if to say that she was the most amazing thing in the world – and then turned his eyes on Bilbo.

"The customary offering for a fine dwarrowdam is two hundred gold pieces," he began, shooting a withering glare at Fili and Kili. "But I am willing to offer you _six-hundred_ pieces of gold for the hand of my Bergie. For I deem her a treasure beyond compare. Will you accept?"

"I most certainly will not!" Bilbo argued, looking a bit aghast.

"What?" Dwalin barked. "Why in Mahal's name not?"

"Because I have no use for six-hundred pieces of gold, and see no reason why I should be profiting from _your_ marriage!" the hobbit responded in defense. "I have no true claim on Bergie, yet I give her to you freely. Keep your money. "

"That is not how things are done, Bilbo," Balin interjected, hoping to avoid a scene, and not delay the wedding any further. "Dwalin is offering it to you in good faith, as is part of our wedding traditions, and it is customary that you accept…unless you feel more is required."

"I don't want any more!" Bilbo argued. "I don't even want the amount he is trying to give me!"

Here, Drogo stepped forward and spoke to Bilbo, looking nervously from his cousin to the large dwarf warrior standing before them.

"Bilbo, it would appear that by not accepting the money, you would be insulting Mister Dwalin, and possibly shaming Bergie in the process," he whispered. "I think it would be best, all things considered, if you just took the money."

Bilbo did indeed turn and stare at all the expectant eyes trained on him, and seeing that he was vastly outnumbered in this, gave a sigh of resignation.

"Very well…I will accept your offer, Dwalin, if it will make you happy," he assured him.

"It will, my friend," Erebor's war chief nodded, rather pleased with himself for getting his way. "Thank you." He then turned back to Bergie with a satisfied look on his face, taking her hand as he gestured for Thorin to continue.

"Now that that is settled…will you, Dwalin, son of Fundin, of the line of Durin, claim this lass as your mate and companion for the remainder of your days? Will you protect her, show her honor, and take on the role of her champion in all things?"

"I accept, and hereby swear to do so," Dwalin spoke up, no sign of wavering in his voice. For this he earned a bright smile from his love, as she stared up at him with great admiration.

"And will you, Bergamot Bracegirdle, cousin of Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, accept this dwarrow as your mate and companion for the remainder of your days? Will you care for him, show him honor, and take on the role of his comforter in all things?"

"You bet your brass buttons I will!" she answered firmly, grinning from ear to ear, her cheeks flushed with excitement.

Her rather unorthodox reply caused several to snort with laughter, but they were quickly hushed by Dis, Ilin and Dena. Thorin, apparently unfazed by Bergie's affirmation, did not miss a beat.

"Dwalin, do you have a token to give to your wife?" the king asked, knowing full well that this part of the ceremony his friend was prepared for.

"Yes," Dwalin assured him, turning back to take the bright silver clasp out of Balin's outstretched hand. Neither he, nor his brother, wore clasps or beads in their hair or beards. Mostly because Balin kept his hair short and Dwalin long ago lost most of his. And while Dwalin chose not to place any ornaments in his beard, stating that it was safer not to give an opponent anything to grab hold of in battle, Balin's reason stemmed more from the fact that he took pride in curling the ends of his facial hair, requiring no further adornment in his mind. However, both brothers often wore a silver clasp with their family's crest engraved on them in the form of a cuff around the outside of their ear…Dwalin more noticeably than Balin. It was this emblem, which had been engraved on a small bead, that he now placed in his bride's hair, his fingers quickly weaving a delicate braid amongst her tawny curls, securing it at the end for all to see.

"What is this for?" Bergie asked, lifting up the braid and eyeing the silver decoration with delight and curiosity.

"It tells all that you are taken, that you are _my_ wife, and mine alone," Dwalin informed her proudly, apparently eager to show her off to the whole mountain.

"Oh, it is lovely…and so unique," Bergie assured him with a wide smile. "In the Shire, we symbolize our married state with the giving of a ring."

"Would you desire a ring?" Dwalin offered quickly, anxious to both please his little lass, as well as willing to blend both hobbit and dwarven wedding traditions into the ceremony. His eyes darted around the room expectantly. "Does anyone have a ring?"

There were many looks of distress and hands digging into pockets, leaving most to shake their heads sadly, revealing that rings were apparently in short supply. And the one hobbit who did sport a ring on her finger, was unwilling to relinquish it due to the sentimental value it held as her own wedding band.

Bilbo could not help but let his hand drift to his waistcoat pocket, fingering the plain gold ring that he always kept on his person. He had not used it in a very long time, for Gandalf had strongly advised against it, but there was no way he would have ever been able to part with it, regardless of the reason. Besides, if Dwalin had slipped that particular ring on Bergie's finger, pandemonium would have reigned when his bride vanished from sight. He looked up and caught the grey wizard staring at him, as if reading his mind, and noted the barely visible shake of the old man's head. He nodded back, of course, but found it almost humorous to think that Gandalf would imagine he needed to warn Bilbo against offering it as a wedding token. How foolish.

"Dwalin, I do not need a ring," Bergie insisted, not wanting Dwalin to go to any more trouble than he already had. "The bead is perfect and it is all I need."

"No, if it is one of your traditions, then you should have a ring," he maintained. Then his eyes grew bright as he reached up and tugged one of the cuffs off his ear and held it up. "Will this do for now, if I promise to forge you a far better one later…one that befits your beauty and worth?"

"I think you are going to spoil me, Dwalin," Bergie laughed, though she nodded her head and held out her hand.

The little silver cuff had to be spread apart just a bit in order to properly fit her finger, but once it was on, it looked rather stunning - causing both Dwalin and Bergie to grin with pride.

"There," the groom stated. "You are now seen as my wife by both my people and yours. There is no backing out now."

"I wouldn't dream of it, my handsome warrior," Bergie assured him, leaning in to place a kiss on his lips.

"Hold on, now," Thorin laughed. "I have not finished the ceremony. Wait until I make it official."

"Then get on with it," Dwalin huffed, feeling as if this was taking forever.

"It is my happy pleasure to announce that the two of you are bound together by heart, mind and body. Dwalin, I give you your wife. Bergie, I present to you your husband." He then leaned in a bit and gave them a wink. " _Now_ you may kiss."

Dwalin and Bergie did not need to be told twice, and this time not only did the hobbit throw her arms around her new husband's neck, but he picked her up and spun her around – her fuzzy little feet no longer touching the floor.

Everyone cheered and clapped, thoroughly pleased for both of them. Kili was delighted for his cousin and mentor, but as he had watched the proceedings, he could not help but wonder if there was a chance for this in his future as well. He had not given marriage much thought, until his brother had seen fit to take a wife. Kili knew he had no current desire to turn husband, yet lately…his mind had drifted back to the one time a lass had caught his eye. Still, he had not seen her in years, and he was certain that she had all but forgotten about him…so, what was the point? But as his eyes fell upon Fili and Sier, the two of them looking at each other with so much love and devotion, it caused an unexpected surge of longing to have what his brother did now.

Yet when his gaze turned to his mother, standing there with tears of joy in her eyes, and fingering the little medallion that hung around her neck, he began to have second thoughts. Sure, love was grand and beautiful…but there was always the fear that you could lose your mate, and he knew his mother still mourned his father, Flinn, who waited in the halls of Mandos. Kili wished he could remember him better, but he had been only a babe in arms when his sire had died. Fili recalled him better, but even his memories were few and scattered. Yes, love was a wonderful thing…but was it worth the heartache? Was it even for him? Time would tell, he supposed, but until then, he would simply be happy to remain as he was…single and free.

Everyone was taking turns hugging and congratulating the couple, Marigold being the first to throw herself into her aunt's arms, shedding tears of joy. Thorin slapped his friend on the back as Dis came forward to engulf Dwalin in a crushing embrace.

"Shall we all retire to the next room for some ale and refreshments?" Balin offered loudly, gesturing to where he had obviously already arranged a small spread to celebrate his brother's nuptials. He then gave Dwalin a wink. "Don't worry, Nadadith, we won't keep you and your lovely bride too long."

"That would be greatly appreciated," Bergie stated, causing everyone to laugh, and actually made Dwalin blush slightly.

.

.

The gathering was a pleasant one, with much laughter, toasting of the newlyweds, and enough food served to satisfy even the hungriest of hobbits. Flinn and Frodo, who had both remained awake during the ceremony, now sat together in a corner, feasting on slices of the much anticipated cake.

"So…what do you think will happen with Bergie and Mister Dwalin now?" Frodo asked between bites.

"I guess the same as anyone else who gets married…they will move in together," Flinn shrugged.

"Does that mean Miss Bergie won't go back to the Shire?" The idea of not returning to the home he loved so much, caused Frodo a bit of distress. Sure, Erebor was nice, and he hated to think of parting with his new sword brother…but the Shire was special. It was home.

"I don't know," Flinn mused, looking over at the smiling couple as they talked and laughed with others. "I don't think Uncle Dwalin will want to leave Erebor, and it would make my Uncle Thorin really sad if he did. So I guess they will stay here."

"Do you think they will have any kids?" Frodo continued to muse.

"If it takes them as long to have babies as it does for our parents to give us a brother or a sister, then I doubt it," Flinn responded with a huff of irritation.

"I know!" Frodo agreed, ceasing his questions and directed his attention back to his cake.

.

.

During the evening, when no one seemed to be paying attention, Dwalin whispered something in Bergie's ear and then disappeared out the side door, slipping away unnoticed. When he returned he was carrying a small chest, and striding to the center of the room, he sat it down on a table for all to see. Fili raised an eyebrow at his cousin when he noticed it was the same chest he had gifted to Dwalin as Sier's bride price. The young prince couldn't help but laugh when the older dwarrow leaned down and blew a thick layer of dust off the top.

"Not been touched in months, I take it?" Fili laughed, causing Erebor's war chief to chuckle.

"Ain't had any use for it, lad," he nodded. "I only took it as a formality, you know…and to set you on your ear a bit. But you did a fine job of getting even with me today."

"No hard feelings?" Kili asked, having happily gone along with his brother's joke, but still hated the idea of having Dwalin upset with him.

"Nah," he assured them both. "There's no way I could hold a grudge on a day such as this." He then reached out and pulled his blushing bride to his side, pleased at how well she seemed to fit there. "But now, just so that no one can say I welched on a debt…Bilbo Baggins, I do hereby present you with the bride price." He opened the chest, showing a pile of gold pieces, and then tossed another small bag on top to complete the amount agreed upon. "Are we square?"

"I suppose we are," Bilbo nodded, looking rather confounded. "Though I have no idea what I will do with all this. I still have that other chest of gold we found at the troll cave, stashed away at Bag End, completely untouched. Not much call for treasure in the Shire."

"You can do whatever you want with it," Dwalin assured him. "Just as long as you accept it now, our business is concluded."

"Then it would not hurt your feelings, or offend you, if I gave it away?" Bilbo asked hopefully.

"I am sure my brother couldn't care less," Balin stepped in. "Yet the idea of simply giving away gold is morally offensive to just about any dwarf!" This announcement was met with a mixture of hearty laughter from the hobbits, and serious nods of agreement from most of the dwarves, Gloin especially.

"Still, at the risk of alienating myself from my dwarrow brethren, I will indeed be giving it away…to everyone here tonight!" That idea seemed to spark everyone's interest, and even the dwarves found no reason to complain. Thus the coins were divided evenly between every adult present, with a few left over to give two shiny gold pieces to Frodo and Flinn. And while they seemed delighted to receive their gifts at the time, soon their interest waned and they set them aside to free up their hands for more cake.

All the hobbits appeared pleasantly happy to receive a share, but it was Hamfast Gamgee that was the most excited, possibly thinking of his own potential wedding when he returned home. Perhaps the coins he now possessed would go a long way in convincing Bell's father that he was an acceptable suitor for his daughter.

Yet after the gold was distributed, and several more rounds of ale had been passed amongst the guests, Dwalin announced that it was time for him and his bride to depart.

"I thank you all for sharing in our special day," the happy groom announced. "My wife and I appreciate all your warm wishes and fine regards." He paused there, taking Bergie's hand and giving it a gentle kiss. "I rather like the sound of that… _my wife_."

"I find it very pleasing as well, _my husband_ ," she giggled.

"Then why don't you two get going and make it official?" Bofur shouted from the back of the room, holding up what was obviously one mug of ale too many. Most just laughed at the hatted miner's flippant comment, including Bergie and Dwalin, but it did earn him a scolding elbow to the ribs from Bombur.

"Best advice I have heard all night," Dwalin agreed, grabbing hold of Bergie and lifting her into his muscular arms.

"Dwalin!" she squeaked, having been unprepared for his boisterous display.

"Would you rather I toss you over my shoulder and carry you out that way?" he asked, raising a teasing eyebrow.

"I suppose if you must carry me, this will do just fine," she assured him, wrapping her arms around his neck with a wicked grin. "I am all yours, you big brute."

"That you are, lassie, that you are," he agreed, giving a final nod to all their guests as he and his bride disappeared out the door amid a round of cheers. And that was the last that anyone saw of them for many days…and nights.

* * *

 **Shhhhhh, let's leave the newlyweds alone, all right? Unless any of you feel brave enough to stand outside with your ear plastered against the door. ha ha.**

 **So...it looks like Thorin might be taking Dis and Dwalin's advice to heart at last...and he MIGHT just do something about it too!**

 **Did you like Fili getting even with Dwalin over the bride price?** **And poor Bilbo didn't want to take it, ha ha. Silly hobbit.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Guest H:** I hope you enjoyed the wedding! And Yep, I think Thorin did take notes this time, and listened. Now let's see what he DOES with his new resolve...next chapter.

 **Emrfangirl:** I am glad you approve of how Dwalin and Bergie just jumped right in with both feet. Marigold might be a respectable hobbit lass, but when you stomp on her heart, she will trip you without any regrets. ha ha. Hope you enjoyed the wedding...and what will be coming next. ha ha.

 **ValarenOfGondor:** Did Thorin respond to Marigold walking down the aisle as you thought? It sure got him thinking, that is for sure. Yes, Thorin does have legitimate concerns...but come on, she is your one...just GO FOR IT and to heck with the consequences. The dwarves of Erebor will just have to deal. Thankfully the age thing won't be an issue, like Dis pointed out. Dis really did love her husband, and I think it is important to show that even after death, a dwarf remains loyal to her/his one. And as much as Dis and Bilbo would have been adorable together, I think Fili and Kili would have had a bit of trouble dealing with their mom finding another dwarf or hobbit. ha ha. Can you see them calling Bilbo daddy? ha ha. Dis and her team still have a ways to go with Thorin, but at least he is thinking in the right direction now. ha ha. More on THAT in the next chapter.

 **enilorac44:** 12 hours? Sheesh, were you hibernating? ha ha. I am happy my story made you smile and I hope you are back in the pink really soon. I just figured that Dwalin wouldn't have a nice wedding suit just hanging around, and really, they needed something borrowed and old anyway, right? ha ha. Not sure what the new and blue things were though, ha ha.

 **Aranel Mereneth:** Yep, things would move a lot faster for the line of Durin if they did. Dwalin is the only one in the family with brains it would seem. ha ha. Oh, and Dis. Your mental picture made me cringe and giggle. Poor Thorin.

 **Guest:** I am glad the last chapter made your day, and that you think it is sweet and fun as well. The funniest chapter so far? Did this one get a few giggles out of you as well? Thanks


	53. Chapter 53

**.**

 **Well, you all wanted Thorin to do _something_. Ok...here is comes!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 53**

 **~X~**

* * *

It had been nearly a week since anyone had seen hide nor hair of Dwalin and Bergie. And while that was not unusual, Thorin found that he missed his kinsman more than expected, eagerly waiting for him to resurface so he could discuss a very important matter with him…namely, Marigold Brandybuck.

Dwalin and Bergie's wedding, along with Dis' stern, yet heartfelt, talk had left the king in a quandary. On one hand he still felt a bit hesitant to court the little lass, due to what he feared his people might think…but on the other hand, he knew in his heart he could not go on like this, torn in two and yearning for Miss Marigold. It was affecting his sleep, his eating habits, and if the way everyone seemed to be walking on eggshells around him was any indication, his mood as well. He knew he was reaching his limit when he snapped at little Ori the other day, the poor scribe having done nothing to deserve such a stern censure.

Yes, it was time to act, and even if things did not turn out the way he hoped, at least Thorin would not be left in this tumultuous windstorm of worry and wonder. He still wanted to wait until he could speak to Dwalin though, thinking that perhaps his friend might now have some insight on the best way for him to proceed. And if not, then Thorin could at least pose the same question to Bergie, seeing as how she would be the most knowledgeable on her niece's mindset. Yet, both appeared determined to frustrate his plans by sequestering themselves in their chambers for an inordinate amount of time. At least they knew the happy couple were still alive, for the food Balin left at the door disappeared on a regular basis, being replaced by empty plates and dishes and the occasional written request. Still, this delay was becoming very inconvenient for Thorin, and he would be certain to voice his displeasure to Dwalin…whenever they came out!

So, like he had for the past six days, the king under the mountain, rose from his fitful slumber, washed, dressed and headed to his council chambers – ready to forge through another day of mental frustration. Yet when he arrived, Thorin found the room already occupied…by Gandalf.

"Good morning," the wizard greeted the grumpy looking king. "I was beginning to wonder if I would see you at all before I departed."

"Departed?" this had Thorin's attention. "Where are you going?"

"To check on a few important matters," Gandalf replied, giving a vague wave of his hand. "I shall not stay gone long, for I wish to see how our industrious hobbits fare with the planting project. I should be back around springtime…early summer at the latest."

"You do tend to disappear, and then reappear, at the most unexpected…and inconvenient times," Thorin groused, though knowing full well that one could not contain the grey wizard for long.

"Well, at the moment there are others in Middle Earth who need my help more than you do, Thorin Oakenshield," Gandalf chuckled, giving his friend a wink. "Before I go, however, allow me to offer you some words of wisdom. While I have not known your sister, Dis, for long, even I would not wish to get on her bad side. And if you fail to make up your mind soon about a certain little hobbit lass, I fear it will be your funeral, and not your wedding, I'll be returning for."

"MY WEDDING?" Thorin roared in shock. "What are you talking about, old man?"

"Oh, come now, we have known each other far too long to play such games," Gandalf chided. "Anyone who cares about you can see that you are in turmoil over Miss Marigold. And while I will not be the one to influence you one way or the other…a decision must be made. You are not getting any younger, Thorin, and if the chance to take a wife is laid before you, I say it is best that you do not delay much longer."

"But…" and there Thorin stopped, since he had no other words to say.

"I understand," Gandalf continued. "You fear what your people will say about you taking a hobbit for a wife and queen. Well, my advice is to show some faith. You are their king, and if you can persuade twelve dwarves to follow you on a quest to kill a dragon…you can certainly convince the rest of Erebor that Marigold would be a fine queen." He could tell that his words did much to alleviate Thorin's concerns, yet he still appeared torn. "I wish I could stay and nurse you through this, but time is of the essence, and I fear I must go." He stood up and placed his hand on Thorin's shoulder, giving him one of his sympathetic, yet fond looks. "I have already said my farewells to Bilbo and the rest of the company – except for Dwalin, of course. Be well, my friend. And I hope things work out for you, I truly do. I will see you in the spring."

And just as wizards were inclined to do, Gandalf swept from the room, and all but vanished from the mountain, leaving behind a very confused king.

.

.

Marigold had been feeling rather lonely, not having realized how much she had relied on her aunt to keep her company, as well as her spirits up in regards to a certain grumpy king who appeared to still be ignoring her. She had mulled it over in her mind a million times, trying to determine if she had done something to offend him since arriving in Erebor. He had appeared very amiable towards her when they first met, and then at the Durin's Day party she thought they had become somewhat friendly during the dance. And yet, since then, she could count on one hand the number of times he had seen fit to speak to her…let alone be in the same room as her. Still, the words he had spoken at Bergie's wedding had touched her deeply, seeing a side of the dwarf king that she had yet to glimpse. If only he could say words like that to her. However, he would need to speak to her first…and that did not appear to be happening any time soon!

A sensible lass would just forget him, chalk it up to the fickleness of a male's heart, and move on. And yet she just couldn't! Something about Thorin Oakenshield called to her, and not in a way she had ever experienced before. Marigold was not some shy little waif who had never let her eyes turn towards a lad, or the fancies of romance, after all. Had she not let Olo Miller, kiss her under the party tree last summer? Granted, it was not what she would call overly memorable, but she _had_ been kissed! Yet now, when she even _looked_ at the king, her heart did flip-flops and back-springs in a way that Olo had never encouraged in her. Which truly made no sense at all - especially when Thorin would hardly dare to glance her way! Was she _that_ pathetic? To desperately desire someone who didn't seem to return the interest? They did say that unrequited love could truly grieve the heart…and hers was certainly grieving. Yet Marigold did not know what to do about it! She wished Bergie would hurry up and finish her honeymoon…she really needed to talk to her.

.

.

Bergie stretched her tired muscles and reached over to grab the house-robe that was draped over the end of the bed, slipping it on as she made her way towards the fireplace.

"No," came a plaintive moan from behind her. "Come back to bed."

"We have spent the past six days there, my love, I think it is time we set our limbs to a different use, and try walking around a bit," she laughed, kneeling down as she stoked the coals and added a few more pieces of wood, until the flame danced merrily.

"Walking is highly overrated," Dwalin huffed, sitting up and resting his back against the headboard, watching his lovely bride with a heated gaze. "And I can't think of a better activity to ply ourselves to than the very one we have been. In fact, come over here and let me demonstrate its advantages once again, for you apparently have forgotten."

"You are insatiable!" she giggled, doing just as he proposed, shedding her garment and sliding back under the covers with him once again. Laying her head on his rock hard chest, she closed her eyes and smiled as he began to run his fingers through her hair.

"I could say the same thing about you, my little sugar plumb," he pointed out. "It's a good thing I am a seasoned warrior, for if not, you would surely have worn me down to a nub by now."

"Well, we could always take a break from our bedroom activities if you feel you need a rest," she offered innocently – which did not fool Dwalin for a moment.

"Bite your tongue, lassie!" he growled, pulling her closer to him as he placed a kiss on the top of her head. "You'll never catch me complaining about too much loving, no matter how tired I become!"

"I didn't think so, but far be it from me to wear you out, my brave warrior," she laughed, giving his sides a little tickle. "Seriously though, when do you think we should rejoin the rest of the world? As much as I enjoy having you all to myself, I am sure your brother is tired of leaving us breakfast, lunch and dinner every day outside our door. Besides, aren't there duties that you should be attending to for the king?"

"Yes, I suppose there are," he grumbled, hating the idea of sharing his little wife with anyone.

"I too should be working on getting the storehouses ready for harvest time, not to mention my little project of outfitting one of the rooms for brewing," she added, looking rather excited about the prospect. "Winter will pass quicker than you know, and all too soon harvest time will be upon us."

"Aye," Dwalin nodded, his expression suddenly turning serious. "And I have been wanting to speak to you about that."

"Oh?" Bergie responded, noting the tension in his voice and sitting up. Modestly pulling the sheets up around her, she crossed her legs in front and turned so that she was now facing her husband questioningly. "What has you looking so concerned, my heart?"

"I know we got married rather quickly," he began, his hand reaching out as he absently toyed with the little tufts of fur on the top of her feet. "And we never did discuss such things like…well, like where we plan to live. I know I should have brought this up sooner, but I was not sure how you would react."

"React to what exactly?" she questioned, now becoming a bit concerned herself. "What is it you are afraid to ask me, Dwalin?"

"If…if you are willing to remain in Erebor, or if you desire to return to the Shire," he finished, his words coming out in a rush of worry.

"You are fretting that I will insist that you leave the mountain, your kin, and your king?" Bergie asked, looking a bit shocked by the idea. "Dwalin, my love, I would never expect you to do such a thing, and I would never ask it of you. Of course I will miss the Shire, and I would hope we could visit from time to time, but this is my home now… _with you."_

"Really?" Dwalin asked, a look of pure joy and relief coming over his weathered face.

"Yes, really," she assured him, leaning forward and giving him a kiss on his lips. "The Shire might be where I was born, but my heart now lies in Erebor. And while I might feel a bit out of place after everyone else goes home, being the only hobbit in the mountain, I will have you, and that is all that matters."

"Well, if a certain king I know will get off his majestic high horse and just admit his feelings, I have a hunch that you will not be the only hobbit lass in Erebor for long," Dwalin admitted with a wicked grin.

"What?" Bergie asked, her eyes growing wide. "Then Thorin _does_ have feelings for Mari? How do you know? Did he say such things out loud?"

"He has been going through pretty much the same thing I have with you, my sweet," Dwalin informed her. "He was struck the same as I, when he first laid eyes on Marigold. But being the king, and also from the line of Durin, Thorin can't do anything the easy way. So he is avoiding her and fighting his feelings, in hopes that they will just go away."

"Well that is just foolish!" Bergie pouted, crossing her arms over her chest in a huff. "Nothing good ever comes from running away from your heart's desire!"

"Don't I know it," Dwalin chuckled, grabbing hold of her left foot and giving it a quick tug, tipping her over on her back with a squeak of surprise. He planted a little kiss in the tips of her toes, and then crawled forward until he hovered above her, enjoying the dreamy look that came to her eyes as she stared up at him. "Now, before we do relent and leave this room to face the world…how about I show you once again what I deem the most important use of our limbs, as well as other parts of our bodies?"

"Oh, yes," she hummed, grinning from ear to ear. "I am your eager student…do instruct me, my wicked husband."

And that is exactly what he did…with great vigor.

.

.

Dis had been waiting almost as anxiously as Thorin and Marigold for Dwalin and Bergie to resurface, and when Nori found her later that day and announced that the newlyweds were out and about, she was quick to hunt them down, pulling them into a private room for a chat.

"What is the matter?" Dwalin asked, concern covering his face.

"Thorin is the matter!" the royal dwarrowdam announced, looking rather perturbed. "I had hoped I had gotten through to him the other day, but apparently he is still set in his stubborn ways."

"Still avoiding Marigold?" the war-chief guessed, shaking his head sadly. "Do you want me to speak to him?"

"I had been hoping that after seeing how in love the two of you are, it might set him in motion," Dis stopped here and took hold of Bergie's hands, giving them a joyful squeeze. "I am truly happy for you, my dear. I am so thrilled that you both found each other."

"As am I," Bergie nodded, glancing up at Dwalin as he returned her look of delight. "But I would be even more pleased if I could see my dear niece just as happy. Is there anything I can do to assist in all this?"

"I have a feeling that it will take many heads to figure out a solution to the predicament my brother has gotten himself into," Dis assured her with a sad shake of her head. "I just worry that all his pig-headedness might have already caused Marigold to lose interest."

"Oh, I doubt that," Bergie told her with a knowing smile. "Still, he has managed to wound her feelings a bit, and that will take some time to repair…assuming he wishes to make the effort. A lass can only take so much rejection before there is no going back."

"And that is exactly what I hope the four of us can rectify," Dis huffed.

"The four of us?" Dwalin asked, looking around the room questioningly.

"Yes, I have Bilbo on board as well, we will simply need to stop by and collect him," Dis nodded, heading for the door. "And then, the mighty King Under the Mountain will be getting a visit he will not soon forget!"

.

.

Meanwhile, Marigold had made her way to the chamber set aside for the planning stages of the planting project, determined to not even think of Thorin Oakenshield. Unfortunately, not ten minutes into her and Balin's discussion about the guard rotation, meant to keep those tilling up the earth safe from possibly marauding orcs, the king's name arose.

"I will need to confer with Thorin on that subject, as he is the one who will need to assign such things," Balin informed her, not realizing he had just touched on a very sore subject.

"If it is so all fired important to get _his_ opinion on these matters, wouldn't it be helpful if _he_ were actually here?" she huffed, placing her hands on her hips and stamping her foot in frustration. "I mean, he wants to be in charge, and yet he never even bothers to meet with us to discuss any aspect of the project!"

"I…I have been keeping him informed of our progress," Balin offered, trying to soothe the angry hobbit's temper. "He knows what is going on."

"But I do not!" Mari all but screamed, throwing her hands into the air and waving them around for emphasis. "I feel like I am the only one being kept in the dark here! And what grand excuse does he have for not being able to join us today?"

"Thorin is currently in conference with several of his officials," the elderly dwarf informed her, somewhat confused by her sudden burst of fury.

"Oh, of course he is," she drawled, apparently not believing a word he said. "I bet he has locked himself in his chambers, just killing time until he knows I am done for the day, and then he will sneak out like some nocturnal animal just to avoid me! Well I am done with that! He will see and speak to me whether he wants to or not!" And with that she spun around and stormed out of the room, leaving Balin looking quite flabbergasted.

During her time in the mountain, Marigold had become rather familiar with certain areas of Erebor, and all the places she might chance to run into Thorin were high on that list. So it took no time at all for her to march herself right down to the king's council chambers, approaching the thick wooden doors as if she were declaring war. And instead of sitting outside on the small bench like she had done the last time she wished to speak with him, Marigold grabbed the handles and gave them a forceful turn, thrusting the doors open with a bit of a growl.

"Thorin Oakenshield, I have had just about enough of your foolish…" Marigold began, her voice strong and brave. Yet at the sight of a full table of white bearded dwarves, all who turned to stare at her with startled irritation, her words died on her lips and she suddenly prayed for the earth to open up and swallow her whole. No one spoke, no one moved, and much to her horror, no holes in the floor appeared to be opening anytime soon.

"Miss Brandybuck," Thorin spoke up at last, rising to his feet at the far end of the table. He could read the mortification on her face at her abrupt entrance, apparently not having realized he was otherwise engaged. Had it been anyone else, he would have called for the guards to have them forcibly removed from the room for daring such a rude intrusion. Yet, it wasn't just anyone… _it was Marigold_. And the last thing he wanted was to cause her further embarrassment, so he chose instead to intervene on her behalf. "Please forgive me, it must have completely slipped my mind that we had arranged to speak at this hour. My apologies for allowing the council meeting to run long." He then turned to the older dwarves around him and gave a polite nod. "If you will all excuse me, I am sure any additional discussion on the matter can wait until tomorrow."

It appeared that several of the dwarves thought otherwise, but one stern look from Thorin silenced any further debate, causing all to stand and shuffle out of the room, still eyeing Marigold with suspicion. The little hobbit lass did not dare lift her head, choosing to give all her attention to her feet, which were shifting nervously from side to side. When the last dwarrow had exited and the door was closed, a heavy silence filled the room…which only made Marigold feel worse.

"You were saying, Miss Brandybuck?" Thorin prompted, leaving his spot at the front of the table and walking closer to where she stood. He leaned back on the end of the table and crossed his arms over his chest, giving her a questioning stare. "Might I enquire as to what foolishness of mine you have had your fill of?"

Marigold knew that Thorin had fabricated the lie that they had made plans to meet in order to help her save face, and she had originally had every intention of rattling off a string of apologies for her rude entry. But at hearing his rather sarcastically worded question, her head came up - and so did her dander. She was the one in the right here, not him! He was the one ignoring _her_ , not the other way around! Marigold had come to speak her mind, and speak she would.

"While I am sorry for barging in like I did, I will not apologize for the reasons that prompted such actions!" she informed him, placing her hands on her shapely hips and glaring at him with ire. "I am sick and tired of being ignored and having to beg for a moment of your precious time. I came here to help your kingdom, and yet all I seem to be getting from you is the cold shoulder. Have I offended you in some way, Your Majesty? Does the fact that I am not a male cause you to shun me and my ideas on the planting project? I can assure you that I am more than qualified for the job, and yet you have not even given me the opportunity to prove it!" Here she stopped and took a deep breath, hating to voice her next words, but feeling as if she no longer had a choice. "If that is truly the way you feel, Thorin Oakenshield, then I see no reason for me to continue to force my services upon you any further. It will be with deep regret, but I shall pack my things immediately and be gone from your mountain as soon as I can arrange an escort back to the Shire. I am confident that Hamfast Gamgee will be able to follow any directions I leave him, and see the job to completion. It is just a pity that things did not work out as I had hoped, or that you could accept me in the role I was assigned." With that she bowed her head in defeat and turned to leave the room, only to be halted by a stern and somewhat desperate call.

"No!" Thorin shouted, pushing off of the table where he had been leaning and taking a hesitant step forward. "No, you cannot leave!"

Marigold was not sure what she had expected, or hoped for, but this was not it. Instead of some denial of her wild accusation, or a plea that she remain, the dwarf king was in essence forbidding her to leave…not even giving her a choice!

"I most certainly _can_ leave, and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" she argued. "I am a free person, you cannot order me around!"

"No, that is not what I meant," Thorin countered, realizing how she must have taken his words. "I mean…I do not _want_ you to go. I have no issue with you being the head of the project, in fact, I am fully aware that your talent and skill won you the position."

"You…you do?" Well, this was a shock to the confused little hobbit. Might she have been misreading the king's actions all along? "Then why will you never meet with me, or join in on the planning sessions? Why have you been ignoring me? I don't understand."

"Why _should_ you understand?" he responded with a heavy sigh, raking his fingers though his hair in frustration, "When I still don't understand it all myself." Thorin had wanted to speak to Dwalin about this before acting on his feelings, however it would seem that Marigold was forcing his hand. It was either come clean, or lose her forever…and _that_ was unthinkable. Still, Thorin, the mighty king of Erebor, had no idea how to act or what to say. So in the end, he did the only thing he could think of.

He took Dwalin's advice…and he kissed her!

Marigold was stunned. One moment she was shouting at the King Under the Mountain, and the next thing she knew he had stepped forward, grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her to him in a very strong and passionate kiss. This was nothing like the kiss Olo Miller gave her under the party tree…oh no, this was something different entirely! Every nerve in her body was tingling, and though she had lost all control of her arms or legs, her own lips apparently knew just what to do…even if she did not. The kiss was amazing, bringing forth visions of a future she had only dared dream about, and as she felt his hands snake around to her back and pull her in even deeper, she couldn't help but wish for it never to end. Yet, end it did – after a bit – leaving Marigold gasping for breath and struggling to open her eyes. When at last she was able to focus on the dwarrow before her, she couldn't help but smile.

"That…that is a rather odd way of explaining your reasons for ignoring me?" she managed to get out, her voice barely above a whisper. "But if you would care to elaborate…I think I would love to hear more."

Her teasing tone and light banter made Thorin's lips curl into a wide grin, as he stared down at her with a sudden clarity he had never expected. _Marigold was his one…his only._ And he would never allow them to be parted, not now, not ever. Dwalin had been right, skin on skin had told him all he needed to know…and then some! The touch of her lips, the scent of her hair, and the way her petite body molded against him so perfectly, had sent lightning bolts through his body, waking up all his senses… _as well as a few other things!_ Thorin had never felt so much alive, so in tune with another being, so…happy! Marigold Brandybuck was destined to be his queen, for it was now perfectly clear to him that no one else in all of Middle Earth would do.

"I would indeed love to explain myself in more detail, little Mari," Thorin assured her, reaching up to stroke the side of her cheek with his calloused fingers. "Yet I fear if we were to continue in this line of _conversation_ , things might get out of hand. And I would not wish to compromise your reputation in any way before the wedding."

"Wedding?" she asked, her eyes still partially glassed over from the heated kiss. "What wedding?"

"Ours of course," Thorin laughed, assuming that she was teasing him. "I shall have it arranged as soon as possible, though I doubt it can be done at the same speed as Dwalin and Bergie's. There are certain important guests that will need to be invited, as well as time allowed for them to travel here, and then there is the…"

"Wait…what?" Marigold's eyes were wide open now. Well, things had certainly gone from a dry spell to a torrential flood in seconds. It was either hot or cold with Thorin…there was apparently no middle ground? "What are you talking about? _We_ are not getting married!"

"We most certainly are!" Thorin countered, shock and horror in his tone. "I will not take you as anything less than my legal bride! I do not know all the customs of hobbits, but you _shall_ be my wife, Marigold Brandybuck. I refuse to take you as some type of consort."

"Consort?" the little hobbit squealed, now wiggling her way out of his embrace. "I would never agree to be anyone's consort! As for being your wife…we hardly know each other, Thorin Oakenshield! And the last time I checked, you did not even bother _asking_ me to marry you…let alone taken the time to court me properly!"

"Court you?" he gasped. "What on earth for? You are my _one_ , why do I need to court you? As far as dwarves are concerned, it is Mahal's will, and you are destined to be my bride. Simple as that."

"Well, perhaps it has escaped your notice, oh mighty king, but I am _not_ a dwarf!" she spat, taking yet another step back from him. This was all too much for Marigold. Yes, she had spent the last few weeks trying to get the king's attention, but now things were moving far too quickly for her tastes. These things took time, or at least in any other traditional hobbit relationship she had ever known. No one did things quickly in the Shire, time was given to make sure it was proper and meant to be. Yet here was Thorin, already arranging the marriage, this was all a bit overwhelming. "And while I do admit that the kiss was rather nice, and I might indeed have _some_ feelings for you, they have not yet reached the point of marriage…not by a long shot! So, if you would like for this – and I do mean _any_ of this – to continue, you best start thinking about a long and proper courtship!"

"I am the king of Erebor!" Thorin pointed out, as if that made any difference. "You are my _one,_ and you admit that you have feelings for me - must we truly endure such foolishness just so you can save face?"

"YES!" she yelled, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration. "I am not some servant or some piece of property that you can order around. I am a full grown hobbit who knows her mind, and right now it is not thinking very highly of you! If you want me to even consider you as a worthy mate, you will need to court me like any proper hobbit lad would, do you understand?"

"NO, I DO NOT!" This time it was Thorin who raised his voice, though his tone still betrayed his confusions. "Why must we waste precious time when we both know the inevitable outcome? You are my _one_ , you will marry me and remain in Erebor as my queen. And while it is true that our children will never inherit the throne, I have resigned myself to that fact and will pass the crown on to my nephew, Fili, as planned."

"Ch-children?" Marigold sputtered. "I can't believe that you are already thinking about children when I have yet to even say yes! And I will not say yes to _any_ proposal until I have been courted properly by a male who sees the importance of taking the time to do so! You might be a king, but right now, to me you are nothing but a royal pain, Thorin Oakenshield. So until you decide to get off your majestic high horse and act in a way that will make you more appealing to me…I bid you farewell!" And with that, she spun around and marched out of the room, her hands waving about her as she went, still muttering her displeasure.

Thorin stood and watched her go, unable to figure out how things had gone so terribly wrong. It all made perfect sense to him. _Marigold was his one._ They would marry and have at least two lovely children together…and he would be happy, truly happy at last. Yet for some reason, Marigold did not see things his way. Had he been so wrong about all this…about her?

Oh, why did love have to be so irritatingly complicated?

* * *

 **Oh honey, it really isn't...you just make it that way. *sigh***

 **Well, you wanted Thorin to get off the couch and do something...well, he did. Too bad it was maybe a bit too much. ha ha.**

 **Now what are those two lovebirds going to do? Or Dis...and Bergie, Bilbo and Dwalin?**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Guest:** (this is for chapter 51 since your review came in after I posted 52). Dis did do a very good job talking to Thorin, but I kind of get the feeling she has had a lot of practice...and will get even more as this romance continues. ha ha. Dwalin is pretty happy now. I did want a nice brotherly bonding moment between Balin and Dwalin over their dad's clothes. Yep, there was no way Bergie was going to have brought her mom's wedding dress all the way across Middle Earth in hopes of finding a dude to marry, ha ha. So Dwalin getting the hand-me-downs was perfect. Thanks!

 **Guest:** Dwalin thanks you for the warm welcome to married life. Marigold might be running in the opposite direction at the moment, scared out of her mind. ha ha. But something tells me she MIGHT be willing to give him a chance if he just smartens up here. Thanks and oh yes, there are lots more chapters to come.

 **ValarenOfGondor:** Yummy cake...right? No wonder Flinn and Frodo preferred it over the gold. ha ha. And yes, they are rather cute, feel free to pinch their cheeks if you want. ha ha. I had such fun with Fili getting Dwalin back for what he did at his wedding. ha ha. Glad you liked Bergie's response, I wanted it to be...well, unique to her. Bilbo did not have a clue what was going on and why, and was just following Fili's directions. Yep, Thorin is going to step up...or at least he is thinking about doing something, and that is half the battle. Marigold...well, that is another story. ha ha. That hobbit lass has a mind of her own...but thankfully, it is set on Thorin. ha ha. Thanks (Ps, you do know I respond to your reviews here since you have your PM function turned off, right?)

 **Mjean:** Awww, shucks, Ma'am, you say the nicest things. OH I like that wording better! Let the madness reign would have been much better than continue. But I don't want to steal anyone's words, even if you can't remember who wrote them...even if it is by a dead guy. ha ha. Thanks and I will indeed keep them coming...until I run out...and then I will write more.

 **Guest H:** They are pretty adorable, right? I do like a funny wedding, makes the time go faster until they serve the cake. OH, there will be some chit-chatting in the next chapter, hee hee. Thanks.

 **Aranel Mereneth:** Dwalin and Bergie are MADE for each other...literally. Thorin did do a nice job with his speech. shows he has a heart. And I waited a long time to write Fili getting even with Dwalin! I do like to stick in a few Fili and Sier moments, since they were the ones who started all this. ha ha. As for Kili...yes, he has his moments of deep reflection. More on Monday!

 **enilorac44:** I am happy it was perfect, and I hope you got a very nutritious breakfast. Next one will be heading your way on Monday!


	54. Chapter 54

.

 **Yes, yes, yes...Thorin is in deep do-do now. What will Dis, Dwalin, Bergie and Bilbo say? I should call them DD and BB for short. ha ha.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 54**

 **~X~**

* * *

Dis, Bergie, Dwalin and Bilbo had just rounded the corner as Marigold came storming out of Thorin's council chambers. When she spotted them, she halted, stared for a moment, and then burst into tears - running off in the opposite direction.

"Oh, dear!" Bergie whispered, covering her mouth with her hand in shock and sadness. "Something must have gone terribly wrong."

A sudden roar of anger and frustration from inside the chambers confirmed this, as they all heard several pieces of furniture being overturned.

"Bilbo, you and Bergie go after Marigold," Dis was quick to order. "Dwalin and I will handle Thorin. Do what you can to calm her down, and then report back. We will see what information we can glean out of my idiot brother."

With a quick nod of compliance, the two hobbits raced off, leaving the two dwarrow to make their way into where the king continued to rail.

.

.

"Can you believe her?" Thorin fumed, turning his attention to his friend and sister as they entered. "I offered her everything! EVERYTHING! And still she requires that I waste precious time courting her? _Me!_ Thorin Oakenshield, reduced to pandering and catering to some lass like a lovesick pup!"

"Thorin," Dis began, taking a wary step closer to her fuming brother. "What do you mean, you offered her everything?"

"Marriage, a family, the opportunity to be queen!" he explained, throwing his hands into the air. "I offered her my heart! And what did she do? She turned me down, saying that if I wanted her, I would need to spend time courting her properly like any hobbit lad would. I am a dwarf, and a king at that, not a hobbit! For or Mahal's sake, I identified her as my one, shouldn't that be enough?"

"And are you now certain that she is your one?" Dwalin asked, raising an eyebrow as he gave Thorin a pointed look. "Are the signs all there…if you know what I mean?"

"Dwalin!" Thorin growled, his eyes darting towards his sister in embarrassment.

"Oh, Thorin," Dis sighed, shaking her head in exasperation. "I probably know more about all that then you do. And right now I am both happy for you…as well as so furious that I want to rip your head off. Of course Marigold wants to be courted! What dam doesn't?"

"But she is my _one_!" Thorin blustered. "Why should it matter?"

"To a female, those kinds of things always matters!" Dwalin broke in. "Even I know that!"

"But…she is my _one_ ," he pointed out again.

"And you are a fool," Dis told him, taking him by the arm and maneuvering him over to a couple of chairs that were still upright, and forced him to sit. Once she was positioned next to him, she did her best to explain. "You keep saying that you are the king…but do you think that amounts to a hill of beans in the matters of love? King or pauper, a lass still wants to feel as if she is worthy of your time, effort, and willingness to court her…to win her affections. Just saying you are the king does not give you the right to such things. By offering to court her, you are telling her that you see her value, that she is worth seeking out, and not simply expected to accept your proposal with no further enticement. It is like when Dwalin offered Bilbo the bride price, it is tradition, a way of honoring the bride. Would you yourself do any less for Marigold? These are _her_ traditions, and she has every right to expect that the one who wishes to marry her follows them. You of all people should understand the importance of such rituals! As a son of Durin, your history is steeped in them."

"If it was truly tradition that dictated such things, I would understand," Thorin assured her, turning his eyes towards Dwalin for support. "Yet your bride required no courting, and married you that very same day."

"Well, my Bergie is a very singular lass, so you can't compare yours to mine," Dwalin admitted with a shrug of his shoulders, though his chest puffed up with pride. "I just got lucky that way is all."

"But Marigold talks as if she wants this to be a long, drawn-out courtship," Thorin continued. "And with all my other duties and responsibilities, I simply don't have the time to spend on such frivolity. Especially when the only thing it would serve is her pride."

"And do you think her feelings are not worth your time and effort? _Do you, Thorin?"_ Dis growled, making him pull back at the force of her ire. "For if so, then I am inclined to believe that you are not worthy of Marigold…or any other dam for that matter!"

Thorin had been face to face with Dis many times when she was angry, yet the fire in her eyes at that instant gave him pause. Taking a moment he mulled over her words, finally understanding exactly what she was trying to get across. It shouldn't matter _why_ Marigold wanted to be courted, or that she wished to take things slow…it only mattered that she _did_. And in his heart, Thorin knew that if it meant obtaining her affections, he was willing to give Marigold whatever she asked for. Even precious time.

"No…of course not," he admitted with no small amount of shame over what he had just said. "I would do anything to please her. _Anything_."

"That is better," Dis huffed. "And you best keep that in mind, if you wish to get back in her good graces." His sister seemed to simmer down a bit and even placed her hand on his arm, giving it a comforting pat. "Now, tell me exactly how you asked her…what were your precise words?"

"I…well, I told her that I would arrange the wedding as quickly as I could," he replied, thinking back to when this whole thing had gone south.

"That is all well and good, but what did you say before that? How did you propose?" came her next question.

"Well…I didn't say anything before that," Thorin admitted. "I simply kissed her, just like Dwalin told me to."

"Now hold on!" the warrior was quick to protest. "Don't you go blaming all of this on me. I only suggested a kiss might move things along, I never said to use it in place of a request for her hand in marriage!"

"So you never actually _asked_ her to marry you?" Dis questioned in sudden disbelief. "You simply assumed it was a forgone conclusion and skipped right to setting the date?"

"Well…yes," Thorin was suddenly starting to think that perhaps he might be in the wrong here, and he did not like that feeling one bit.

"Thorin, you dunderheaded, sorry excuse for a troll!" Dis spat, reaching out and slapping him on the shoulder. "You can't go around informing dams that they are to marry you and when! You have to ask first, preferably on bended knee with a bouquet of flowers! You admitted that our father's instructions in the ways of love was lacking, but I thought for sure you had enough sense to figure _this_ part out on your own!"

"Well, apparently not!" Thorin growled back, hating the way his sister was now looking at him.

After a moment of silent frustration, Dis let out a heavy sigh. "This will take a bit of planning and a very fine-tuned strategy, but don't give up hope, brother, we might be able to salvage this yet. But first we need to hear back from Bergie and Bilbo, and see just how offended Marigold is after your mess of a proposal. At least she now knows your feelings on the matter - that counts for something."

"And yet, now I'm left in the dark about hers!" Thorin moaned, hating to be the one exposed in this manner. What if during this drawn-out courtship Marigold realized that she didn't like him at all and rejected him? He was certain that she was his _one_ …what would he do if he couldn't have her?

"Well, I would say since she did not slap your face and forbid you to ever speak to her again, she must at least be open to the idea," Dwalin concluded. He then paused and gave Thorin a pointed look. "She didn't slap your face and say that…did she?"

"No! She did not," Thorin huffed, though more pleased than he cared to admit that he could answer in the negative on that.

"There you go, then," Dis nodded, looking more determined than ever. "Marigold wishes to be courted and you wish to marry her. Now all you have to do is a bit of groveling in order to win her back."

"Grovel?" the king gasped, pulling back as he stared at his sister in horror. "I have never groveled in my life! Not to anyone!"

"Perhaps grovel is not the right word," Dis admitted, noting her brother's disdain. "But you must concede that you have hurt the lass' feelings and the only way you will be winning her hand is if you are willing to give a little of yourself. All I want is your happiness, Thorin, and if you would bend just a little, I am sure we can get that for you. Assuming you still want it enough to fight for it?"

"Yes…yes, I do want it, all of it," he nodded, shutting his eyes as he pictured Marigold standing beside him, heavy with child while he held a dark haired little lassie in his arms. He wanted that more than anything, and if his pride must suffer for it, then so be it. Marigold was worth whatever effort it required he put forth. Even if it meant listening to his sister.

"Good," Dis smiled, leaning in and giving him a much needed hug. "I am happy to hear that. And I am delighted that you have at last made up your mind on the subject…even if it was a bit fast and without the dam's permission. And while there might be a bit of hesitancy from some in the mountain, I know the residents of Erebor will eventually get behind this marriage. After all, no one can argue when you find your _one_."

"Apparently Marigold can!" Thorin harrumphed, crossing his arms and sitting back in his chair with a sullen look.

.

.

Meanwhile, Bergie and Bilbo had been filled in from Marigold's perspective on all this, having to sit through an ocean of tears as she related each and every detail.

"He…he just expected me to fall at his feet…and agree to be his wife!" she sputtered, wiping her eyes with the handkerchief that Bilbo had provided. "Does he think so little of me?"

"No, of course not," Bilbo was quick to interject. "Thorin obviously holds you in the highest regard to have made any sort of overture to you, regardless of how tactlessly it was done. In all my years of knowing the king, this is the first…and only time, he has ever displayed such open feelings for another besides his immediate family."

"I find I must agree with our cousin on the matter," Bergie told her distraught niece. "If what I have learned from Dwalin is true, Thorin is not the type to throw his emotions around lightly. And if he made any formal proposal of marriage, then he must be convinced that you are his _one_."

"He kept saying that," Marigold admitted, sniffling a bit as she sat up and gave her aunt a questioning look. "What does that mean…that I am his _one_?"

"According to Dwalin, it is what a dwarrow calls the mate Mahal has destined for him," Bergie explained, watching as both Marigold and Bilbo seemed to be getting this information for the first time. "So, in essence, Thorin has deemed you as his perfect partner in life. In his heart, there is no one better suited for him than you."

"But we hardly know each other!" Marigold argued. "How could he think such a thing without getting better acquainted? I have a great many terrible habits, I am very stubborn, and tend to speak my mind when it is least appreciated. Shouldn't he know all those things first before he up and proposes marriage?"

"Thorin is not exactly the most level headed and calm person I know either," Bilbo laughed, feeling as if maybe these two were quite suited for one another.

"Those things are secondary in Thorin's mind, for apparently it is his heart that has chosen you. Though I am sure he will think your stubborn streak us adorable, and your outspokenness a delight, just like the rest of us who know you well." Bergie sat back and crossed her arms with a wide grin. "In a way, you should feel honored."

"But not _so_ honored that Thorin does not have to go through the trouble of actually courting you proper," Bilbo pointed out, still a bit perturbed that his friend had treated his relative in such a way. "True, dwarves do things differently, but that is no excuse for bad manners. He will have to realize that if he wants to win a hobbit lass for a bride, he will need to do so in the manner a fine hobbit lass such as yourself would deserve and expect. And I, for one, will be more than happy to inform him of this."

"Oh, please, don't say anything that would insult him," Marigold quickly spoke up. "I…I am not opposed to him pursuing me, really I am not. In fact, I was very pleased at first, when I thought he was only showing the beginnings of interest. It is just that…well, it all happened so fast and suddenly he was talking about marriage, children, me being a queen, and…and I just panicked."

"Of course you did," Bergie laughed, patting her niece's hand in sympathy. "Even if we get what we want handed to us on a silver platter, there is always a measure of concern, worry and trepidation. I mean, look at me and Dwalin," she said, gesturing to herself as an example. "I couldn't have been happier when he proposed, and I have not regretted saying yes for one moment. But even I had my bout of nervousness at first. Marriage is a big step, and no one should be rushed or pressured into it. If you need time to get to know him better, to make a wise and informed choice, then you take all the time you want. If he is worthy of your love, then he will wait. If not…well, then he was not worth your time to begin with."

"I don't want him to lose interest, or keep him waiting…well, at least not _too_ long," the younger hobbit admitted shyly. "But I do think it would be helpful to spend more time together…just to be sure."

"A very wise decision," Bilbo nodded.

"I agree," Bergie added. "So, you stop fretting and let Cousin Bilbo and I speak to Thorin. We will work out all the particulars and let you know when to expect him to come calling on you proper like."

"And you don't think I ruined everything by storming out like that?" she asked hopefully. "I mean, I did say some pretty terrible things…and to a king!"

"King or not, Thorin needs to understand his role in all this and be willing to fulfill it," Bilbo told her. "And I am just the hobbit to fill him in!"

.

.

And so, half an hour later, Bilbo, Bergie and Dwalin sat with Thorin in his chambers, doing their best to educate the king on how to proceed. Dis had gone to visit with Marigold, wishing to officially apologize for her brother's foolish actions and assure her that not all the line of Durin were as thick headed as he.

"You can't just go around announcing your intent to marry someone before asking them, Thorin," Bilbo stated, standing before the seated king, feeling much like a teacher admonishing an unruly student. "Lasses…especially hobbit lasses, don't cotton to such things."

"Well, how would I know that?" Thorin groused. "You are the first, and really the only, hobbit I have known, and such things were never the focus of our conversations on the journey."

"You could have asked," Bergie broke in, though she did her best to keep her voice even and without accusation – after all, this was her husband's kin and king, and in essence hers now as well.

"I meant to!" Thorin said in defense. "I was going to ask both you and Dwalin as soon as you emerged from your chambers…but Marigold cornered me first."

"So instead of thinking things out clearly, you blundered into a botched proposal before you even dared ask the lass to share a meal with you?" Bilbo prodded, still a bit miffed at Thorin's ineptitude. "No lass will say yes to something that monumental so quickly."

"I did," Bergie pointed out, feeling it needed to be said.

"Well, no decent dwarrow would have asked then!" Bilbo added.

"I did," Dwalin was quick to state, crossing his arms over his chest in a huff.

"You two are not helping!" Bilbo bellowed, turning to look at them sternly.

"I think it is safe to say that mistakes were made…on both sides…and that the best thing to do now is to put it behind us and move forward," Bergie suggested, feeling that this was getting them nowhere. "Marigold is willing to proceed with an official courtship, if Thorin still wishes to do so. She understands that there is a difference between dwarrow and hobbits, and does not hold this against him. Neither should you, Bilbo. I am quite sure that you have put your furry foot into it yourself once or twice, and now is not the time to berate your friend for making his own blunders." She then turned to Thorin, noting the look of genuine appreciation in his eyes for her words of defense. "Do you still wish to court and marry my niece?"

"She is my _one_ ," he reiterated, yet was quick to elaborate, seeing as how that explanation had not gotten him very far with Marigold. "I very much wish to pursue a relationship with her, even if all of Erebor contests it. I have never felt this way about anyone before, and I doubt I shall ever again. So if she is willing…I will do whatever it takes to convince her to accept my hand in marriage."

"Spoken like a dwarrow in love," Dwalin grinned, stepping forward and slapping his kinsman on the back. "With such flowery speech as that, the lass does not stand a chance!"

"It is going to take more than pretty words to fix this, Dwalin," Bilbo countered, shooting the warrior a stern glare. "It is going to take time and heartfelt action." His countenance then softened, and he gave Thorin an encouraging smile. "But with our help and direction, as well as the charm I know you keep hidden under all that bluster…I think you stand a very good chance of winning the maid's heart."

"And if not," Thorin said, giving his friend a wink, "I would hope as my resident burglar, you will help me steal it."

Dwalin found this to be extremely funny, and burst out laughing as he playfully shoved the little hobbit, almost making Bilbo fall over.

.

.

After speaking with Marigold, Dis suggested that Thorin not make any further moves until the following day, allowing the little hobbit to simmer down and for Thorin to think up the perfect way to apologize. Yet as the king rode through the streets of Dale, having traveled down that afternoon to speak to Bard on a few matters, a display in one of the shop windows caught his eye. He slowed his pony as he read the sign - Hothouse Grown Flowers.

Thorin knew that hobbits liked growing things, and didn't females especially enjoy flowers? So halting his procession, he quickly dismounted and headed inside the little store without even offering an explanation to his company. Even though the streets were covered in snow, the little shop was warm and fragrant with the smell of lovely flowers and potted plants. Thorin was not quite sure how lucrative a business this was, but he, for one, was happy to have found it.

"May I help you?" came a voice from behind the counter, causing Thorin to turn towards the shopkeeper. A look of surprise flooded the man's face as he stared at the dwarf before him, obviously recognizing the importance of this particular customer. "Your…Your Majesty, how can I be of service?"

"I require a bouquet of flowers," he informed the man, striding up to the counter and tossing a bag of gold coins before him.

"Only one?" the startled man asked, eyeing the money pouch. "What size?"

"The usual size," he responded, not at all sure what to ask for. "I would like something special…something pretty."

"Of course, of course," the shopkeeper nodded, turning around and pointing at a few different vases of flowers he had on display. "Anything in particular…a certain variety or color?"

Thorin was now wishing he had waited for Dis, realizing that he was quite out of his element here.

"Do you have any…any marigolds?" he asked suddenly, thinking that perhaps a flower named after the maid he wished to court was just the thing.

"Marigolds?" the man asked, looking a bit startled. "You want a bouquet of marigolds?"

"Did I stutter?" Thorin demanded, quickly reaching the end of his patience with the man. "I would like a bouquet of marigolds…now!"

"Yes sir, right away," he said, jumping into action. He disappeared into the back of the shop and after a short while returned with a large bouquet of yellow and orange marigolds, wrapped with a matching ribbon and placed in a simple clay pot with water, obviously meant to keep them alive on the journey back to the mountain. "I do hope these please you, Sire," the man told him, handing it over with a questioning look.

"They will do just fine," Thorin nodded, removing what he was sure was far too much money from the pouch and leaving it on the counter. He did not have the time nor the desire to haggle, and it was not as if he couldn't afford to be a bit generous. The only thing he wanted to do was leave the shop and remove himself from the human's unnerving presence. Why should the man care what kind of flowers Thorin wished to purchase, he was the customer, and was it not his job to fulfill his wishes?

Once outside, he handed the bouquet to one of his guards before mounting his pony once more. He might be willing to purchase the flowers for Marigold, but he was not sure if his reputation could withstand having the occupants of Dale, as well as anyone they met on the way back to Erebor, seeing him carrying them personally. The guard looked quite mortified by his assignment, yet he dutifully kept his mouth shut…and his eyes lowered.

All the way back Thorin tried to imagine what his little hobbit lass would say when presented with the bouquet of flowers that were her namesake. The more he thought about it, the more pleased he was with his choice. Roses would have been the obvious choice, but he felt this selection showed that he had put some thought into it…or at least he hoped it did. Bilbo had said it would take heartfelt action on his part, and he was rather proud of how he had taken the first step personally.

Once they arrived, he was quick to retrieve the flowers from his guard, much to the dwarrow's relief, and headed directly for the wing that housed the hobbits. He practiced a few things he might say to her under his breath as he went, but in the end, he really hoped that the flowers would do the talking for him. When he arrived at her door he paused, squaring his shoulders and taking a deep breath. Confronting Marigold was never easy for him, made even more difficult with the knowledge that she might indeed return his feelings…even if in the smallest degree. It was now his job to see that those feelings grew, according to Bilbo, Bergie and Dis, and he hoped this would start the ball rolling.

So bolstering his courage, he reached up and knocked on the door, waiting nervously as he heard a pair of little bare feet heading his direction. When the barrier swung open, and he saw her standing there before him, the mighty king found that his voice had abandoned him…along with any wits he had possessed.

"Hello, Thorin," Marigold began, nervously taking the initiative. "I am surprised to see you…yet pleased nonetheless." Her hands quickly ran through her hair, smoothing down her curls and then moving to her skirt, wishing she had known he was coming so that she could have changed into something nicer. Dis had told her not to expect him until tomorrow, yet here he was…though she had yet to discover why.

"These are for you," Thorin suddenly blurted out, shoving the bouquet of flowers into her hands.

"You…you got me flowers?" Marigold asked, looking down at the yellow and orange poms, and then back to Thorin in disbelief.

"I did," he nodded. "And I picked them out myself, knowing that they held special meaning."

"Special meaning?" she questioned, looking at them again, yet this time with confusion in her eyes. "You know about flowers…what they mean?"

"I know these are marigolds," he assured her, though he now worried that the shopkeeper could easily have tricked him, given him something else and he would not have known the difference. "And I would hope the sentiment speaks for itself." This he said with a touch of pride, thinking she would find his attention to detail – especially the fact that he was able to find the flower of her namesake – rather touching. Or at least he hoped so.

"You do?" Now Marigold looked almost horrified, her eyes welling up as tears began to form. "Well…if that is how you truly feel, then I am sorry to have wasted your time. You need not worry about me bothering you again. Farewell, Thorin." And with that she shut the door, leaving the confused king standing there with a very perplexed and distraught look on his face.

"What was that all about?" he asked under his breath, raking his fingers through his hair. "They were supposed to make her happy…not cry. I am so confused!" He then turned and marched down the hallway, heading for Bilbo's room. Hopefully his resident burglar could shed some light on this, for at that moment, Thorin was completely in the dark.

* * *

 ***face palm* NOW what did you do? If you would like to look up what Marigolds represent in the language of flowers, you can find out. Or just wait until the next chapter and I will tell you. ha ha.**

 **At least he TRIED...you have to give him credit for having a nice thought...too bad he followed it up with more stupidity. ha ha.**

 **But don't worry, I won't let our boy flounder for much longer...otherwise we are all going to start doubting his skills to rule Erebor. ha ha.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Aranel Mereneth:** Yep, the Dreaded Dumb Durins of Dwarfdom, strikes again.

 **Guest:** Yes, Thorin is a dolt.

 **Guest:** I make you wait till Monday so that I can hopefully keep ahead of you in writing...but I am sorry it is torture for you. Hey, look...it is Monday!

 **Guest:** One would think with how he acted he deserves everything coming his way...but, he is so cute when he is sad you can't help but want him to succeed at some point. ha ha.


	55. Chapter 55

.

 **Important flowers (to this chapter) and their meaning:**

Marigold – Cruelty, grief

Ambrosia – your love is reciprocated

Yellow Carnations – You have disappointed me, rejection.

Purple Hyacinth – I am sorry, please forgive me, sorrow.

Geranium – Stupidity, folly

Orange blossoms – Innocence, Eternal love, Marriage, and Fruitfulness

Primrose – I can't live without you.

Red Roses – love

Red Tulips – Believe me, a declaration of love.

.

.

 **Chapter 55**

 **~X~**

* * *

It took Thorin about half an hour to locate anyone who might be of help to him, and oddly enough, he found most of them in the same place – Dis' chambers. It would appear that a meeting of at least three of the conspirators was being held in the princess' private rooms. Bilbo, Bergie and his sister all looked up as he entered the room, upon receiving permission to do so from Dis.

"Thorin, we were just talking about you," the dam informed him, gesturing to a cozy chair beside her. "Have a seat and let us fill you in on what we believe your next move should be."

"I do not like the idea of being discussed behind my back like some wayward child," he snorted, knowing he was being a bit unreasonable, yet still on edge after what had just happened.

"No one thinks you are a child, Thorin," Dis assured him, eyeing him with a bit of irritation. "Though, for some unknown reason you seem to be acting like one. What has gotten you all riled up? I thought you wanted us to help you win Marigold's affections."

"I did…I do," he mumbled, simmering down a bit as he realized they only meant to help. "I am sorry."

"As you should be," Dis mumbled, though she quickly brightened, forgetting her irritation as she gestured to the two hobbits. "We have decided that the best way for you to proceed is to send Marigold a little gift. Nothing too elaborate, we don't want her to think you are trying to buy her love, but a gesture from the heart."

"I agree," Thorin nodded, deciding that he had not been too far off the mark in his initial plans. "And I have already taken the initiative to see it done."

"You have?" Bilbo sounded surprised, though not displeased.

"Yes, I stopped at one of the shops in Dale today and purchased Marigold a bouquet of flowers."

"Oh, that sounds lovely!" Dis was obviously delighted with her brother's idea.

"Wait…" Bergie broke in, a look of worry on her face. "You got Marigold flowers? Which ones?"

"Does it matter?" Dis asked, looking confused. "Flowers are a lovely gesture, why would it matter what he gave her?"

"Because to a hobbit, the meaning behind a flower is very important," Bilbo explained, now sounding just as worried as Bergie. "There is a science to picking out the right flowers to send a lass, especially when you are just starting to court her. Send too strong a message and you could scare her off…send the wrong one, and that could end things before it has a chance to start."

"There is a language in flowers?" Dis asked, apparently not knowing such things.

"There most certainly is, and like Bilbo said, we hobbits take those things very seriously." Bergie nodded, turning a hopeful look to Thorin. "What did you get her…roses? Perhaps a red chrysanthemum or tulips? Primroses?"

A cold sweat broke out over Thorin's brow, suddenly imagining he had not acted in the wisest manner…especially after how Marigold reacted to his offerings.

"I…I got her a bouquet of marigolds," he confessed, having to clear his throat in order to make his voice sound steady. "It was the flower she was named after, thus I thought she would appreciate the gesture."

When both hobbits closed their eyes in disappointment, shaking their heads and muttering to themselves, Thorin's hopes fell.

"That was wrong?" Dis asked, now looking just as worried herself.

"In the most horrible of ways," Bilbo nodded, leaning forward and burying his face in his hands. "The only worse flower he could have given her was yellow carnations!" When the two dwarves looked at him questioningly, he raised his head to explain. "Yellow carnations send the message of disappointment and rejection."

"They do?" Thorin asked, now even more concerned. "What sentiment did I send with the flowers I chose?"

"Marigolds symbolize cruelty and grief," Bergie explained sadly. "By giving her a bouquet of those, even if they _are_ her namesake, you were telling her that you find her company to be…well, undesirable to the highest degree."

"Oh dear," Dis gasped, covering her mouth with her hand in shock. "Perhaps…perhaps Miss Brandybuck chose not to take the gesture in such a way. Maybe she realized that Thorin probably knows nothing about the language of flowers…at least we can hope."

"I fear that from her reaction…she did not see things that way," Thorin groaned, leaning his head back against his chair and closing his eyes in misery. "In fact, she specifically asked me if I _did_ know the meaning of flowers…and I foolishly answered in a way that might have led her to believe it to be true."

"Oh, Thorin," Bergie lamented sadly. Her pity for the clueless king was growing exponentially. "If only you would have chosen roses, which stand for love…or given her a variety of ambrosia, for they tell the receiver that their love is reciprocated."

"I think at this point he would be better off sending her a big bouquet of purple hyacinth, or maybe some geraniums," Bilbo moaned. "Simply admit your folly, Thorin, then fall at her feet and beg forgiveness. I fear that I have failed you, my friend. Completely failed you."

"Now, now, Cousin Bilbo, things are not all that bad," Bergie soothed, reaching out and rubbing his back kind-heartedly. "It was an honest mistake…really." She then looked over at Thorin, giving him a sympathetic look. "I am sure once we explain things to Marigold she will completely understand."

"But I shouldn't require that you keep explaining my blunders to her!" he fumed, angrier with himself than any of them. "Why must things be so difficult?"

"When have things ever gone smoothly for the line of Durin?" Dis asked, placing her hand on her brother's arm in reassurance. "Look at Fili and Sier…their ultimate joining did not come without a measure of trial and frustration, yet look at them now. Happy and with an adorable dwarfling to show for it. That can be you as well, brother dear, if you are willing to stay the course and fight for what you want. But perhaps, until you get the hang of things, it would be best that you allow us to aid you, and run any ideas you might have by us first?"

Thorin let his eyes drift to all three sets of pleading eyes before he bowed his head in a nod of submission. He was tired of looking like a fool in front of Marigold, the one person he wanted most to impress. He would swallow his pride and allow his sister and friends to aid him in this mysterious courtship, hopefully avoiding any more cultural pitfalls and blunders.

"Excellent!" Bilbo nodded. "Now, the first thing you need to do is write her an apology letter, stating that you had no idea what marigolds meant."

Dis quickly stood and fetched a piece of parchment and ink. Handing him the feather quill, she stood back, crossing her arms.

"And make it good," she warned. "We will offer assistance if you require it, but I would think with all the diplomatic letters you have written over the years, this shouldn't be too difficult for you."

.

.

Dis was wrong. Terribly wrong. After Thorin had completed the letter, to his apparent satisfaction, he left it in her hands to be delivered and headed off to his chambers. It had been a long day and right now he only wanted peace and quiet, no longer wishing to dwell on his failure with the flowers.

"It can't be _that_ bad," Bergie stated, noting how many times Dis cringed as she read the letter over. Yet when it came time for her to get a look, the older hobbit lass had to agree with Dis. It was horrible. "It sounds like he is trying to make some peace treaty with her…not a love match."

"Let me look," Bilbo demanded, taking the parchment from Bergie's hand. After a few moments, he too gave a heavy sigh. "We can't give this to her! If she is not already packing up to leave Erebor, this will have her out the front gates by morning for sure."

"I love my brother with all my heart, but it is obvious that he knows nothing about the ways of love," Dis sighed. "Most dwarves are a little slow on the uptake when they are presented with their _ones_ , but at least they have the benefit of knowing that the lass understands such things and is willing to give them some leeway. With Marigold being a hobbit, and having an entirely different set of expectations about courtship, my brother is woefully ill equipped."

Bergie was about to respond when a knock at the door sounded, followed by the entry of two smiling dwarrow.

"Hello, Amad," Fili greeted her as he stepped inside, Kili hot on his heels. "You sent word that you wished to see us?"

"Yes, I did," Dis nodded, her eyes brightening. "I need your help…even more so now than when I originally called for you."

"Oh? And why is that?" Fili was becoming a bit nervous, for the looks on everyone's faces did not bode well.

"I am putting together a secret council, one that will require the assistance of every dwarf from the original company…and then some," their mother informed them. "Your uncle is in grave danger."

"Danger?" Kili barked, his hand automatically going to the hilt of his sword. "Danger from where…from whom?"

"Sadly, from himself," she explained. "He has fallen in love, yet stands a very big chance of messing it all up."

"WHAT?" Kili gasped, looking at his brother for confirmation. "When…how…WHO?"

"So Thorin has finally admitted his feeling for Miss Brandybuck?" Fili concluded, a wide grin spreading across his face.

"Miss Brandybuck?" Kili questioned, still looking lost. "You mean Marigold? Uncle is in love with Marigold Brandybuck…the hobbit?" He then turned a glaring eye at Fili. "You knew about this and you didn't tell me?"

"I meant to…if and when Thorin decided to act on it," he assured him. "And apparently that time has come."

"Still, it would have been nice to know!" Kili's eyes suddenly widened a bit more and he turned them on his mother. "THAT is why Uncle was acting so strangely in the burial chambers…and why he kept glaring at me during breakfast, with murder in his eyes! And you set it all up…you set _ME_ up!"

"Not with any intent to get you into trouble," Dis assured him, trying to soothe her younger son's ruffled feathers. "I just hoped to give Thorin a bit of a nudge in the right direction."

"By putting a big target on _my_ back and handing him a quiver full of arrows!" Kili still railed. "I have been afraid to go anywhere near him for weeks, worried that I had offended him, and had no idea why!"

"Well, until this is all settled, you might want to continue giving Thorin a wide berth," Fili laughed, throwing his arm over his brother's shoulders. "And just remember, if he can't catch you…he can't kill you." This won the older brother a dark scowl from his sibling.

"Well, now that you know, perhaps you can be more understanding of your uncle's feelings," Dis insisted. "Fili only knows about this because he noted how oddly Marigold had been acting and questioned me about it. Sadly, with as obvious as they are both being, soon all of Erebor will know what is going on, and I would prefer they were both on the same page before that happens."

"How can we help?" Fili asked, taking hold of his brother's arm and pulling him closer, as if to include him in the offer as well. With a sigh of resignation, Kili nodded, showing his willing support.

"Well, first of all, I would like the two of you to take this and go find Ori," she said, handing them the parchment they had all been previously reading. "It is your uncle's feeble attempt at an apology letter and I fear that if we were to give this to Marigold in its current state, she would rip it up and throw it back in his face. Perhaps if you enlist the help of Sier as well, the four of you might be able to…to…well, fix it up a bit so that it would be more kindly received."

"Are we allowed to do that?" Kili asked, taking the paper in his hand and quickly scanning the page. Yet by the time he finished, he let out a long, low whistle. "I see what you mean…I think it would be considered high treason _not_ to alter this!"

"Ori can copy your uncle's hand well enough, and if we keep this to ourselves, Thorin will never have to know she received anything other than his own words," Bilbo nodded in agreement. "I fear if he found out, it might be a blow his ego couldn't take. Marigold's feelings are not the only ones we must protect here…Thorin is just as fragile in his current state."

"Agreed," Bergie nodded. "I would love to help with the letter as well, but I need to go see what I can do to calm Marigold down, especially if she thinks Thorin meant the sentiments reflected by the flowers he gave her." She shook her head sadly. "Poor Thorin…he had no clue."

"We will do our best," Fili nodded, plucking the page from Kili's hand and tucking it inside his vest. "I am sure after as many blunders as I made with Sier, she will have quite a few ideas on the most effective way a groveling letter of apology should go."

"Just don't use the word grovel around your uncle," Dis suggested. "It tends to set him off a bit."

"This is not going to be easy, is it?" Kili asked, looking a bit forlorn.

"Nothing worth having ever is, little brother," Fili laughed, tossing his arm around his shoulders and leading him towards the door. "Just you remember that when you happen to fall in love."

Kili's only reply was a moan of misery, as the two left the room.

.

.

Flinn had been put to bed hours ago, and yet Sier, Fili, Kili and Ori burned the midnight oil, doing their best to rework Thorin's letter, morphing it into something that resembled a heartfelt apology and not a letter of state.

"I like how we fixed the start," Kili nodded in satisfaction. "At least it sounds more like he is speaking to a female and not a committee. But can't we just scrap the rest and start fresh?"

"No, that would be unfair to both Marigold and Thorin," Sier reasoned. "If she is to accept his apology, it needs to at least contain _some_ of his own words still in it. We need to rework this carefully, making sure to retain as much of the king's original intent as possible. We simply need to…to…" here the dam was at a loss for words.

"Fix everything," Fili sighed, gaining nods from all around.

"I am just glad I am only here to do the writing…not the fixing," Ori said sheepishly, having been sitting there with his quill at the ready for some time.

"Well, it is not going to get finished if we all keep arguing about it," Sier assured them, taking a deep breath. "Now, how can we make this next part sound better?"

"I still say only by setting it on fire and redoing the whole thing," Kili mumbled, sitting back with his arms crossed in frustration.

"Kili!" Fili scolded.

"Fine! I will help," he grumbled, leaning forward and resting the side of his cheek on his upturned fist. "But I would much rather head off to bed."

"I think we all would," Fili nodded, looking just as irritated as his brother. "But we can all sleep when Thorin and Marigold are finally wed."

"THAT LONG?" Kili whined.

In the end, though it was indeed very late that night…or early the next morning, depending on how you looked at things, the letter had been successfully written. Kili had still threatened to toss it all in the fire at least three more times, but even he seemed marginally pleased with their final results. As it was, Thorin's original letter, which had once read like this:

 _To my esteemed hobbit,_

 _It is with much regret that I am forced to pen this letter, doing my utmost to explain my deplorable behavior today. I was unaware that flowers held hidden meaning, even if I mistakenly gave you the impression that I did. It is true that I am a king, and should have a working knowledge of many such things, though I am ashamed to admit that flower-speak is not one of them. I chose the marigold simply because it was your name. No other reason. I did not intend to send the wrong message with them. For this I do ask forgiveness. I hope to continue getting to know you better, as you have requested. I will endeavor to be more aware of such things of importance in the future._

 _Respectfully,_

 _Thorin Oakenshield, King of Erebor, descendant of Durin_

….had been transformed into:

 _My most esteemed Marigold,_

 _I find myself forced to take pen in hand in order to tender to you my deepest, and most sincere regrets for the misunderstanding that took place between us, due to my inexcusable lack of knowledge on the subject of flowers. I swear that I had no idea they held hidden meanings. And it was through my own foolishness that you were lead to believe that I did, leaving you with no other recourse than to misinterpret the sentiments behind the bouquet I gave you._

 _Please believe me when I say that the only reasons for my choosing to offer you marigolds, was that they share the same name as you, and are currently the only flower that holds any importance to me. No other reason was behind my wish to bestow them upon you. Please forgive me for not making this clear when I came to your door, and for leaving with this tragic misunderstanding still between us. It is my dearest wish to continue courting you in the fashion to which you so greatly deserve. I promise to apply myself to being more keenly aware of any such cultural differences that might be of importance to our future happiness._

 _With all my respect, admiration and great affection,_

 _Thorin._

"Well," Fili said, rubbing the short beard on his chin with thought. "Most of the words he used are still there, even if we mixed them up and added a few of our own."

"A few?" Ori laughed, blowing on the paper to help his final writings dry. "I hardly recognize Thorin's original letter in this one."

"And that is a good thing!" Kili laughed. "The first one was terrible."

"But this one," Sier said, trying to stifle a yawn, "is sure to win Marigold's forgiveness."

"Then we have done our duty," Fili nodded in satisfaction, taking the parchment and rolling it up before tying it with a piece of string. "I will deliver this to Amad in the morning, and the rest is up to Marigold."

"Do you think she will forgive him?" Ori asked, looking rather hopeful. "I have not been around her very much, but she seems a very pleasant sort. Thorin could do a lot worse."

"If Marigold truly is his _one_ …we all know he can't do better," Fili smiled, his arm reaching out as he wrapped it around Sier's waist, pulling her to his side. "But never better than me, for I found the best of them all."

Sier blushed slightly, leaning her head against his shoulder as she looked up at Fili with equal feeling.

"I feel exactly the same way, my love," she admitted quietly, as both Kili and Ori respectfully averted their eyes.

* * *

 **There, now THAT is how you fix a king's mistakes...without him knowing about it. ha ha.**

 **Poor Kili, he fees so betrayed. ha ha.**

 **So...does the second letter sound better?**

 **How did the combined efforts of Fili, Sier, Kili and Ori do?**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews**

 **Guest:** Yep, that is exactly right. Orcs he knows how to deal with...a bunch of flowers has him completely stumped. ha ha. Maybe that is what Mordor needs to do...don't send a hoard or army to take down Erebor...send the FTD guy. ha ha.

 **Aranel Mereneth:** From here on out, he will smarten up and things will move ahead much better. ha ha. I just had to get all the stupidity out of his system first. ha ha.


	56. Chapter 56

.

 **Purple Hyacinth – I am sorry, please forgive me, sorrow.**

 **Orange blossoms – Innocence, Eternal love, Marriage, and Fruitfulness**

 **.**

 **Well, let's take a peek and see if things just might start going Thorin's way for a change. ha ha.**

 **Keep your fingers crossed.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 56**

 **~X~**

* * *

Much to Dwalin's displeasure, Bergie had chosen to stay the night with Marigold in their old chambers, doing her best to persuade the little hobbit lass that it had all been a big misunderstanding. When she arrived, Bergie had found the offensive bouquet of marigolds half burned in the fireplace, and a weeping lass packing her clothes in preparation to head home. It had taken almost a good hour to stem the tears and get her to reconsider leaving Erebor. They stayed up until very late, talking and feasting on tea and warm biscuits, something that always proved a comfort to hobbits when in distress. And as the miniature figurine of a dwarf miner came out of the door on the little clock, striking the bell with his hammer five times, they realized they had stayed up all night.

"Everyone will soon be rising," Bergie surmised, letting out a little yawn.

"I am so sorry to have kept you from your new husband, Auntie," Marigold lamented, just now realizing the time as well.

"He will survive," the older hobbit laughed. "Besides, he needed a good night's sleep, if you take my meaning."

"I do, but if it is all the same to you, I would rather not be forced to picture such things," Marigold giggled, blushing at her relative's frankness.

"You might want to start, especially if this whole courtship thing with Thorin ever gets settled," Bergie warned, giving a little waggle of her eyebrows. "Courtship often leads to marriage you know, and with marriage comes a measure of responsibilities…as well as pleasures."

"Bergie, stop!" Marigold insisted, turning even redder. "It is far too soon to think of such things, especially when I am still not fully convinced of your words. I have yet to hear anything from Thorin himself, so how do I know for sure that it was a mistake, and not how he truly felt?"

"I can only give you my word that I heard his regrets from his own lips," Bergie insisted, not for the first time. "But I am certain that come morning, you will be receiving some word from him personally." She leaned over and patted her niece on the shoulder affectionately. "Thorin wishes to court you, my dear. He simply has no idea about how to go about doing it correctly. But from what I have witnessed, he is eager to try and willing to put forth the effort…even if he makes his share of mistakes. Be lenient with him…he is honestly trying."

"I do hope you are right," she sighed, trying not to yawn herself. "Because if things do not get easier between us, I fear he might just tire of me and give up."

"I hardly think that will happen," Bergie laughed, recalling the sheer look of horror on Thorin's face when he learned of the unintended message he had sent to Marigold.

"Still, love should not involve this many tears," Marigold sniffed, dabbing at her eyes in order to stem any more unwanted moisture from leaking out. "It should be beautiful and easy…shouldn't it?"

"Oh you silly little hobbit," Bergie said with a shake of her head. "Have you not read any of the stories written about the great romances from the past? Why do you think their tales were worth writing down? Because they all had insurmountable obstacles to overcome, and yet through it all they persevered and held true to their heart's desires. In the end, and often through a river of tears, they came out victorious and lived happily ever after. You and Thorin stand just as great a chance for such bliss…if only you would have faith in your feelings and stay the course. You will see."

"I hope you are right, Auntie," she said, snuggling down into the pillows on the sofa. "Because…I really do think I like him a lot. And I hope he feels the same for me." And with that one happy thought, she let her eyes drift closed, giving way to some much needed sleep.

"I'm certain he does," Bergie whispered, reaching over to pull a light blanket over the sleeping lass, before tiptoeing towards the door to leave. "Rest up, my dear…for if I am any judge of dwarf character, I will wager that you have a very big day ahead of you."

.

.

Promptly at nine bells, Dis sent Thorin's improved letter, along with a bouquet of purple hyacinths and orange blossoms to Marigold's chambers – on Bilbo's recommendation of course. Granted, it had required that Dwalin be sent to Dale to fetch the needed flowers before dawn, rousting the poor shopkeeper out of bed in order to procure them in time. But since the old warrior's new bride had been otherwise occupied, he had no legitimate excuse not to go…nor would Dis have accepted any.

The little hobbit was overjoyed at seeing those specific blossoms, instantly knowing exactly what message they were meant to convey. The letter however, was what truly set her mind at ease, and soothed her troubled heart like a healing balm. She read it over multiple times, his words bringing a smile to her face, and even a tear to her eye.

"He does care," she whispered, hugging the letter to her chest as she shut her eyes in joy. "It _was_ all just a misunderstanding." She quickly sat down and wrote a note in response, hailing a passing page in order to see that it was delivered promptly.

.

.

So it was that Thorin, upon leaving his chambers, was presented with an invitation from Marigold to join her for breakfast - in the main hall of course, where it was fitting and proper for a courting couple to be seen. This caused Thorin to lean against his chamber door with a sigh of grateful relief…Marigold had forgiven him! He had not messed everything up with his blundering ways after all. With a surge of renewed vigor, the king headed directly towards the hobbit lass' chambers, determined to escort her to the dining hall personally.

Yet at the look of shock and dismay on Marigold's face when she opened the door, Thorin suddenly feared that he had somehow overstepped once again. Was coming to escort her not permitted in hobbit courtship? Or perhaps he should have thought to bring along a chaperone…or more flowers…or jewels?

"Forgive me, have I done something wrong…again?" he asked, fully prepared to fall to his knees and beg forgiveness if needs be.

"No…not at all," she quickly assured him, still looking a bit alarmed. "It is just that…well, I'm…I'm not ready yet."

"Oh, I see," he nodded with a sigh of relief, though thinking that she looked perfectly wonderful to him. "I shall remain here and wait for you. Please, take your time."

"No, that is foolish," she insisted, opening the door further and stepping aside. "Please, come in. You can wait in the parlor while I finish with my hair. There is nothing improper about that."

Thorin only hesitated a moment before accepting her offer, entering and sitting down in the first chair he saw, wondering if he looked as stiff and uncomfortable as he felt. Why was this so hard? He wanted to appear at ease and impress her with some witty banter, but all he could do was swallow nervously and try his best not to stare openly at her lovely form. _Oh, but how he wanted to._

"I will only be a few minutes," she promised as she disappeared back into her private room.

This left Thorin alone, and while he did not relax, he did allow his eyes to wander around, taking in each detail with great interest. There were plenty of books on tables and shelves, but from the titles he could see, they appeared to be mostly about agriculture. There were scarce few knick-knacks, for Marigold had not been in residence long enough to acquire any, and he was certain that with limited space, she had not brought many on her journey. He did take note of a prominently displayed bouquet of flowers on the table, ones he quickly deduced Dis had most likely sent along with his letter of apology. He could not recall what those particular blossoms meant, and was not even sure what type they were, but he could only assume they spoke of his regret.

Something that did catch his interest however, was a piece of parchment rolled up on the table beside them. He didn't wish to invade her privacy, but he was almost certain it was his letter, and since he had penned the missive himself, he didn't think Marigold would mind if he took a peek. He hoped she had received it well, having been satisfied by his words. And since he was here now, at her request…he had to assume it had.

Yet as he unrolled the parchment, he was perplexed to find words that were not his own…though penned in what appeared to be his hand. _This was not the letter he had written!_ His note had been concise and to the point, not this flowery drivel that rattled on and twisted his meaning into something rather sappy. His eyes narrowed in anger as he imagined his sister behind all this.

"I loved it, by the way," Marigold spoke from behind him, causing him to spin around and hide the parchment behind his back, much like a child caught snitching sweets. "There is no need to be embarrassed about it," she giggled, noting his look of embarrassment. "I was deeply touched by your words, especially your offer to be more keenly aware of any cultural differences that might be of importance to our future happiness," she assured him, quoting the final line of the letter almost word for word.

"You…you liked the…my letter?" he asked, bringing it forward and scanning the contents once more, his anger towards Dis slowly melting away.

"I _loved_ your letter," she corrected, walking up and taking it from him with a shy smile. "Bergie tried to convince me last night that you had intended no offence," she continued.

"I didn't…I swear," he broke in. "I had no idea that flowers held hidden meaning, and I had simply chosen them because they were your namesake."

"I know that now…after reading your heartfelt words," she was quick to assure him. Marigold then looked down at her feet repentantly. "And I am sorry for being so quick to assume the worst. The only excuse I have is that I am dealing with a jumble of emotions…and I feel completely out of my element. I do promise to not jump to any such conclusions again, and keep in mind that we are from different cultures. What something might mean to you, could have a completely different meaning to me. I will be sure to _ask_ next time, and not just assume."

"And I will do the same," Thorin swore, his hands itching to reach out and touch the soft skin of her cheeks, yet he respectfully kept them at his side. "While I am reluctnt to share the details of our courtship with others, I have received the kind offer of assistance from both Bilbo and your Aunt Bergamot in understanding where I might go astray when it comes to hobbit customs."

"That is very nice of them," Marigold smiled. "I received the same offer from the Lady Dis."

"My sister thinks very highly of you," he informed her, watching as the news made her smile even more. Yet, when she turned her eyes back to him, he could see a measure of doubt lurking there.

"And…and you truly do wish to court me, Thorin?" she asked. "You do not feel that doing so is a ridiculous waste of your time?"

"Allow me to apologize again for all my rash words from yesterday," Thorin began, feeling rather ashamed over what he had said. "Please know, I very much wish to court you, my dear," he assured her, his tone leaving no room for question. "I have known from the moment you set foot in Erebor that you were special…though I fear I was foolish enough to try and deny my growing feelings. Yet now I am certain, you are my _one_." It then occurred to him that he might need to explain himself further. "You see, when a dwarf finds their _one_ , it means…" he began.

"I have since been informed what finding your _one_ means to your race," she shyly admitted, not daring to look him in the eye. "And I am very…flattered that you see me as such." Here she looked up at him with pleading eyes. "But hobbits are not made that way, Thorin. We do not experience this surety of thought, this undeniable clarity like you…we are different. That is why hobbits court one another, to find out if we are compatible and best suited for such a monumental step, like marriage."

"I understand," he nodded, sounding a bit saddened by this, yet still determined to follow through. "I promise to take this into consideration and restrain my dwarfish instincts. Yet, perhaps with everyone's assistance, we both might be brave enough to pursue this…relationship?" Here Thorin's right eyebrow came up slightly, and a rather sinful half smile spread across his lips. "Preferably to its forgone conclusion?"

Mari knew he was alluding to matrimony, and even though she could not help her heart from fluttering just a bit as she stared up at him, she knew she must be strong.

"Slowly," she insisted, holding up her hand in a halting gesture. "I still need time, Thorin. Time to think things over and set my mind at ease. Will you give me that?"

Reaching out and taking her hand in his, he rubbed his thumb over the back of her knuckles for a moment, still enthralled with her delicate fingers. He then leaned forward and gently kissed the back of it, never taking his smoldering blue eyes off of her face. "You may have all the time you need, my dear. I assure you, my desires will not change."

"Oh…" was all she could think to say, for Thorin had effectively stolen her ability to think…and almost to stand as well. "Sh-shall we go to breakfast?"

"It would be an honor to escort you, my lady," he nodded, tucking her trembling hand in the crook of his arm as he led her to the door.

.

.

Breakfast had been a delight, and even though he noticed they received a few questioning looks, no one dared say anything negative about Marigold dining at the royal table with the king…alone. Or at least no one dared speak any objections aloud, but Thorin knew they would come - he only hoped they would not arrive in large quantities. Still, such negative thoughts had been few, and Thorin had been easily distracted by Marigold's smile and stimulating conversation. They talked of many things, but he was most impressed by her ideas on the planting project. He had been kept up to date on things by Balin, but to hear them straight from Marigold's mouth, well, things really began to take shape in his mind.

By the time they parted, him wishing to seek out his sister for a little chat, and Marigold heading off to find Bergie and check on the renovation of the storage facilities, they were both flushed with joy and excitement. Meeting again for lunch would have been quite impossible with Thorin's schedule, so they made plans for dinner that evening. Much to the king's pleasure, Marigold agreed, giving his hand a little squeeze before hurrying off.

"Yes…" Thorin muttered to himself as he watched her go. " _This_ is how things are supposed to go."

"Supposed to go where?" Dwalin asked, having walked up beside him without his notice. Thorin all but jumped at his words, collecting himself quickly though as he glared at his kinsman.

"To work, you worthless old badger," Thorin huffed, upset about being caught in his reverie. "You have been neglecting your duties far too long, there are dwarrow to train, weapons to tend to, and an army to whip into shape. So get to it."

"And here we thought you would be less cantankerous once you and Marigold worked things out," Dwalin muttered sourly, though he could not completely hide the little upturn of his lips at the corners. Deep down he was extremely pleased to see his cousin back to his usual self…irritable and cranky.

.

.

"Dis!" Thorin bellowed, walking into her private meeting chambers later that day. "I have a few choice words to share with you."

"So what else is new?" she asked, not fazed at all by his gruff greeting.

"Did you, or did you not, completely rewrite my apology letter to Marigold?" he asked pointedly.

"I did not," she stated, crossing her arms over her chest with a smug smile. When she saw his confused look, she added, "Fili and Kili did. With some help from Sier and Ori."

"Fili and Kili?" This surprised Thorin to no end. "How on earth did they find out…and why would they do such a thing?"

"They found out when I told them," Dis responded. "Or at least I told Kili, Fili figured it out all on his own. And they did it because I _asked_ them to." She gave him a sympathetic look. "Thorin, I am sorry to say that while your letter was full of information and facts, there was no… _romance_ in it. None. You are a wonderful king, and your ability to write a diplomatic letter is legendary, but when it comes to writing to a lass…you are utterly hopeless. So, seeing as how Fili is newly married, and Kili…well, he is an adorably big flirt, I figured that they were the perfect pair to spice it up a bit. And from the scuttle I heard coming from the dining area this morning…it must have worked."

Thorin stared at his sister for a moment before he gave a heavy sigh of defeat. "I am reluctant to admit it…but yes, the letter worked." He then shot Dis a stern glare. "Which is not to say that my original note would not have netted the same results, had it actually been delivered. But I will say that Marigold seemed very pleased by a few of their revisions."

"I am glad you feel that way," she smiled, walking over and engulfing her brother in a warm embrace. "You and I are all that is left of our original family, Thorin. I love you dearly, and only want to see you happy."

"As I do you, dearest of sisters," he assured her, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"So you won't argue or fuss if I keep meddling in your love life?" Dis asked hopefully. "Just a little?"

"To a point," he warned. "I do not wish to look back and wonder if Marigold might not have accepted me at all, if it had not been for you and my nephews painting me out to be something I am not. I desire her to choose me on my own merit, flaws and all."

"At least you are willing to admit you have some," Dis laughed. "And I promise to only enhance what I know is already there, hiding beneath that tough-as-leather exterior you choose to display. It is up to Marigold to dig deep and discover what lies within. Those are the qualities that are certain to win her heart."

"I hope you are right," Thorin sighed. "I certainly hope you are right."

.

.

"Thorin is in love?" Nori asked for the third time, still unsure he had heard his little brother correctly. "Thorin Oakenshield…the king?"

"I saw the written proof with my own two eyes," Ori chuckled, having thoroughly enjoyed the looks of shock on Nori and Dori's faces when he told them where he had been all night. "I do have to say, this at least explains Thorin's quick temper over the past few weeks. He has apparently found his _one_ and desires to marry her, but she is insisting that they take things slow and that he court her proper."

"Oh, this should be vastly entertaining!" Nori stated, clutching his side as he nearly doubled over in laughter.

"Now you stop that," Dori ordered, giving his wily brother a scolding look. "He is our kin, and our friend, not to mention our king. Show some respect."

"Oh, respect is the first thing that goes out the window when you are in love," Nori joked, doing his best to sober.

"Oh, and how would you know that, brother dear?" Ori asked, his usually innocent eyes full of mischief. "Have _you_ been seeing someone on the sly, not daring to bring her home to meet your beloved family?"

"Not on your life! No dam is going to hog tie me, or drag me to the altar," he insisted, now completely serious. "And if I ever _were_ mad enough to ever give a dam a second look, you can be sure that I would never in a million years dream of inflicting the two of you on such an innocent lass. Dori would smother her with his mothering ways, and you would drive her insane with your childish questions!"

If he had expected his two brothers to be offended by his words, he was sadly mistaken, for both of them only grinned wider. Yet it was Dori who spoke up, not chatty little Ori.

"Oh, if any lass was considering taking you for a husband, she would already have to be touched in the head!" Dori teased, tossing a damp rag at Nori's head. "But since you don't have a wife, what say you take that and clean up the lunch dishes yourself? For I am far too busy _mothering_ to do it, and Ori would only bother you with too many childish questions if he were to help. So it looks like you are on your own."

As the two walked off laughing, leaving Nori grumbling over a sink full of dishes, one would think that the middle brother's feelings had truly been hurt. But within a minute, both Dori and Ori could hear a happy tune being whistled in the kitchen, accompanied by the splish-splash of dirty plates and cups being washed in soapy water.

Yes, all was well in their happy, though often dysfunctional, family.

* * *

 **Awwwww, looks like Marigold and Thorin made up! And they had breakfast together! And no one died!**

 **I think under all the bluster, Thorin is very happy to have his sister on his side and all his kin in his corner helping him along. But he would never admit it.**

 **Did you like my little Nori, Dori and Ori bit? I do try and give all our dwarves a bit of face time. ha ha.**

 **More on Monday - but did you notice I left you on a very good note? No cliffie. Yep, I am just nice that way.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Guest:** I agree...although technically, it was not a LOVE letter, just an apology letter. I am sure Thorin would suck at those too, though. And yep, it is the thought that counts. ha ha.

 **Guest:** What are families for, if not to pull your fat out of the fire? ha ha. As for what Marigold said...was it what you thought she might?

 **Aranel Mereneth:** Thorin needed to check a book out of the library on how to write to dams. I mean if you type in love letters into Google, you can see a zillion examples...why did he not think of that? Thorin will start to SEEM a bit smarter as the chapters go on, though he is still going to rely on his helpers to make sure he does not slip back into dumb-dom. More Fili, Sier and Flinn moments on the horizon.


	57. Chapter 57

.

 **Well, I had a very productive weekend! I got two and a half chapters done, and one of them I KNOW you will all enjoy when we get there. hee hee. But more about that later. For now, let us check in on Thorin and see how he is doing with this courtship thing. I have high hopes.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 57**

 **~X~**

* * *

And so the courtship of Marigold Brandybuck and Thorin Oakenshield was underway – closely monitored by Bilbo and Dis, just to make sure there were no further cultural blunders. They dined together whenever possible, and Thorin even took time out of his busy schedule to take her on a walk or two around the mountain. Bergie and Bilbo were always prepared to offer their services as chaperones, however, most of the time they deemed it unnecessary - as long as the couple stayed in common areas, where all the eyes of Erebor were upon them.

Marigold felt like she was walking on air, never having realized just how head over heels she was for Thorin. Oh, she knew she fancied him, but until he actually started paying attention to _her_ …she had no idea how deep her feelings ran. Still, she did her best to control her emotions and stood firm to her resolve that he court her properly, as well as give her the time she felt she needed. After all, marriage was a huge commitment…as was the idea that should she say yes, Mari would become a queen. Still, with each passing day, she could feel her concerns dwindling.

Thorin too, was enormously pleased with the way things were going, and had even begun to rest a bit easier, no longer second guessing his every word or deed. Turns out, Marigold was not as difficult to figure out as he had originally thought. Though he had to admit that _asking_ her what she was thinking, or her opinion on something, proved very helpful in that regard. As a king, he knew that communication was essential to maintaining a strong kingdom, as well as good allies, but he quickly found it worked just as well when courting a lass. _Who would have thought?_

 _._

 _._

A week had passed since the flower debacle, and Marigold received a note from Thorin, asking if she would join him on a special tour after breakfast. With a squeal of glee, she quickly hurried to eat and dress, knowing that he was always painfully punctual. And though the little hobbit often missed the slow and unscheduled pace of the Shire - where nothing began or ended on time - she was quickly getting used to the hive of activity in Erebor, where everything seemed to run like clockwork.

So it was, at ten bells exactly, there came a knock at her door. Dressed and ready, she opened the door and greeted him with a wide smile.

"A special tour, you say?" she asked, giggling slightly as he bowed to her in respect. She was becoming accustomed to such things from Thorin, him always displaying perfect manners. It was hardly necessary for him to do such things, but she found it adorable and rather sweet. "Might we be heading to the burial chambers…or the stables perhaps?"

"Why on earth would I take you there?" Thorin asked in shock, but then recalling her time spent with Kili, he gave a huff of indignation. "I still have no idea what my brainless nephew was thinking by giving you a tour of those locations." However, Thorin was infinitely glad that his youngest sister-son had chosen those harmless sites to show Marigold, and not anyplace too dark, secluded or romantic. He loved his nephew dearly, but if Kili had dared to set his sights on Marigold…well, they would definitely be having words. But the lad was still young, and perhaps one day he would find a dam to his liking, and Thorin wondered if a little dwarrow to dwarrow talk might soon be in order. Especially on the subject of where a lass might, or might not, enjoy being taken on a tour. Yet, currently who was _he_ to give lessons in love, especially when Thorin himself was still fumbling along like a blind goat? He only hoped by the time Kili showed any interest in the fairer sex… he would be in a better position to educate the lad.

"Then where _are_ we going?" Marigold's question breaking him out of his thoughts.

"It is a surprise, but one I think you will find most pleasant," Thorin assured her, tucking her hand in the crook of his arm once more as he led her out the door and down the corridors. There were a few dwarrow that paused to stare at their king, looking at him and his companion questioningly, though to his satisfaction, none of them seemed to disapprove. Thorin hoped if he was seen in the hobbit lass' company enough, when he went to announce their engagement, no one would be overly shocked. Of course that all depended upon whether this whole courtship thing went as planned… _and_ if Marigold said yes.

They walked for quite a distance, taking so many twists and turns that Mari was quickly lost. She knew the mountain kingdom was vast, but she began to wonder if she would ever feel at home in such a maze-like city. Just when she felt she would never find her way back, Thorin led her into an enormous cavern, with sunlight streaming in from several crystal shafts overhead. But what drew her immediate attention were the half dozen glistening fountains spread around the room, each one creating a melody of trickling water as they filled and overflowed.

"Oh…Thorin," Marigold gasped, taking a few steps closer and allowing her fingers to glide over the smooth silver vessels of dancing liquid. "This is…is…oh, I can't even think of words to describe it!"

"Did I not say that there were many amazing places in Erebor, filled with light, beauty and wonder?" he reminded her, referring to his words in the burial tombs where he had found Kili giving her a tour. "Besides, the old songs do not name the king of Erebor as the 'lord of silver fountains' for nothing," he chuckled, very pleased to see Marigold's reaction.

This chamber had always been one of Thorin's favorite spots in Erebor, and he had often come here over the past ten years, just to think. The sound of the fountains seemed to calm him, uncloud his mind, and make things clearer. And while he had toured many lords and ladies through here before, he had never dreamed that one day he would be sharing it with someone of such vast importance…at least to him.

"Are these truly made of silver?" Marigold asked, dipping her fingers into the shimmering pools.

"That they are," he nodded. "My grandfather himself helped create the molds for them when he first retook Erebor. Thrór may have loved gold, but his true craft was silver-smithing. No dwarf could create such intricate designs as he. He was a true artist." As he spoke, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a delicate silver chain. Suspended on the end was a beautiful rose, also wrought in silver, reflecting the light from the watery fountains. "He crafted this in fact, for my grandmother, Dolma. I know I made a mess of trying to give you flowers before, but this time I looked it up…and roses truly do send the message I wish to convey."

Marigold's eyes grew wide at the sight of such a beautiful gift. The fact that he had given her a rose, which symbolized many facets of love – depending on the color chosen – made her heart leap with joy. Still, she wished he would just come out and say the words himself. For that is what she truly needed…confirmation.

"Thorin, I am truly touched by the gesture, but can't accept such a sentimental heirloom as this," Marigold protested, unwilling for him to part with his grandmother's necklace.

"Please," he urged, holding it out before her. "It would mean very much to me if you did. I know that Bilbo said that hobbits put more stock in flowers and growing things than they do gold or gems, but I thought this might be an acceptable compromise. A little bit of your world, and a little bit of mine. It would truly please me to see you wearing it, Mari."

She paused only a few moments before relenting and nodding in agreement, unable to turn down such a heartfelt plea. Turning slightly, she allowed him to place the necklace around her neck, touching the cool silver flower as her eyes missed up slightly. This was truly a precious gift. When she faced him once again, he smiled at her, giving a happy sigh.

"It looks perfect," Thorin assured her. "I am sure that Thrór would be pleased to know it is once again being worn by such a beautiful lass." He then allowed his mind to wander back, thinking of his grandfather and the love he had shown to his own _one_ , Dolma. They had truly been a devoted couple, and no one in the mountain could deny it.

"I love the way your face lights up when you speak about your family," Marigold told him, sitting down on the edge of one of the fountains with a warm smile. "I am sure Thrór was an amazing king."

"That he was," Thorin nodded. "Though not without his faults…much like myself."

"Stop beating yourself up like that," she instructed, her smile fading somewhat. "The flowers were a simple misunderstanding, and you have more than apologized, as well as been forgiven."

"And I thank you kindly for your generous spirit in that," he replied, placing his hand on his heart and bowing slightly. "Yet, that is not the fault of which I refer. I speak of the tragedies I caused when I…when I succumbed to gold sickness."

"Gold sickness?" Marigold asked in a confused voice. "What is that?"

Thorin sighed and came over to sit beside her, not having meant to speak of such troubling things so soon in their relationship, and yet she had every right to know.

"It is a curse that haunts all those in the line of Durin," Thorin admitted. "Some more than others, it would seem." He recalled how bad things had become at the end with Thror, as well as himself, while Fili and Kili appeared yet to be touched by such a plague…and he hoped they never would. "It is something I feel you should know about…before things go too far."

"Is it an illness? Were you or your ancestors poisoned?" Marigold asked, her voice filled with worry and concern.

"No…nothing of that sinister nature," he said with a sad shake of his head. "It is an inherent obsession, a deep and unhealthy love for gold that overrides all other thought. My grandfather succumbed to it…my father may have in time as well, and even I – one who knew the symptoms and fought so hard to remain untouched – fell victim to its accursed temptation." Here he paused and looked over at Marigold with deep regret. "When we first returned to Erebor, after Smaug was killed, it nearly drove me insane. There was an army of orcs, wargs and goblins at our gates, bent on destroying everything and everyone, yet all I cared about was the gold and keeping it safe. Dwalin, Fili, and Kili, all tried to pull me from my madness, but I was utterly obsessed…completely blinded to what was truly important."

"What happened?" she asked, never having heard _this_ tale from Bilbo – and from the look of shame on Thorin's face, she could understand why.

"I selfishly put the lives of my kin, my allies, and even one of my dearest friends at risk." He flinched slightly, recalling how he had dangled poor Bilbo over the rampart, threatening to kill him for keeping the Arkenstone from him. "Miraculously, at that moment, when I was on the brink of slipping into oblivion…I thankfully came to my senses."

"Then you overcame the curse? You are cured?" Marigold questioned.

"Not exactly," Thorin said with deep regret. "While gold no longer has the same hold on me, not controlling my _every_ thought…it still calls to me in my weakest hour. It is a continual struggle and I will never be completely free from its seductive lure, but at least I have the knowledge and the strength to fight it. How to turn away and let it be."

"Well, that is a major victory," she insisted, reaching out and placing her hand on his arm. "You should be proud of what you have accomplished. You fought back and didn't let it overtake you."

"If only you knew how difficult the fight was," he lamented, still feeling rather shamed by it all. "But I swear that I will never fall victim again. I won't!"

"I believe you," Marigold told him with a big smile of confidence.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked, shocked by the sureness of her tone.

"Because you are Thorin Oakenshield," she explained, as if that said it all. "The dwarf prince who crossed Middle Earth to reclaim a kingdom…and did so. Who attempted the impossible with only twelve dwarves, one hobbit, and a wizard. The very same dwarrow who united three kingdoms under one banner…a banner of peace."

"It sounds like you have been listening to far too many of Bilbo's tall tales," Thorin was forced to laugh, loving the confidence he saw reflecting in her eyes. If only _he_ felt so sure.

"I will admit to being quite enthralled by Bilbo's stories of his amazing journey to Erebor and back," Marigold confessed, a light blush coming to her cheeks. "But the tales I enjoyed most were the ones of you."

"Oh?" This caused Thorin's chest to stick out just a bit more than usual. "You liked hearing tales of me?"

"Well…you _are_ rather famous in the Shire," she admitted, trying her best to justify her words. "The mysterious dwarf king who appeared in the dead of night, whisking Bilbo away on a daring adventure. It is believed that you used some form of persuasive magic on my dear cousin, since most hobbits would never dream of leaving their homes, especially to face a fire breathing dragon."

"Yet our venerable Mr. Baggins did," Thorin laughed, recalling how his little friend had actually fainted at one point during all the discussion. "And allow me to assure you, I possess no magic or enchantment to influence anyone's decision. For if I did, I promise that I would be using it upon you at this very moment, in hopes of gaining your favor, my lady."

"You need no such charms to gain my favor, oh, mighty king," Marigold assured him, blushing slightly as her hand reached up to finger the little silver rose she now wore.

"And would _you_ have gone on such an adventure, Miss Brandybuck? Would you have left your comfortable home in order to traipse through the wild on such a journey?" Thorin pressed.

"I believe I already have," Marigold told him with pride, her face breaking out into a wide smile. "I'm here, aren't I?"

This made Thorin burst forth with laughter, something that was becoming more and more common since he met this little lass.

"Yes you are, my daring Mari…much to my delight." Thorin truly couldn't have been happier about that fact if he tried. "And was it worth it? Worth breaking custom and convention to see the splendors of Erebor?"

"The Lonely Mountain does indeed live up to all the tales," she admitted. "But it was not the golden halls of Erebor that brought me here." Marigold paused for a moment and looked down at her fidgeting hands in her lap. "It…it was all those tales of its king that made me wish to come."

"Me?" he asked with a start, his jaw dropping open and his eyes growing wide in disbelief. "You…you came for me?"

"Now don't you go getting a swelled head," Mari huffed, hating the way her confession made her sound so shallow, "or thinking me some star struck youngling who only came to catch a glimpse of a renowned hero or something." When Thorin raised a questioning eyebrow, she quickly sputtered on. "I mean, you _are_ a hero…but I don't want you to think…what I meant to say is that…"

"I do not care what it was that brought you hither," Thorin broke in, stopping her in mid fluster. He reached out and took hold of her hands, once more enjoying the feeling of her delicate, yet strong, fingers intertwined with his. "Though I must admit, it fills me with awe that you would come all this way solely on my account."

"Well…like I said, Bilbo's tales were rather…inspirational," she whispered, feeling rather overcome by how he was now looking at her…as if she were the only hobbit in all of Middle Earth.

"And do I measure up to your expectations, my dear?" he asked, reluctantly letting go of her hands and spreading his arms wide in a questioning manner. "Do I live up to my reputation…or sadly disappoint?"

"Oh, you could never disappoint!" Marigold was quick to assure him.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his brows furrowing slightly. "What about when I callously chose to ignore you, or when I stood you up for our ride, or failing to propose before planning our future…and let's not forget the flower disaster."

"Minor details," she laughed, waving them off with her hand. "Water under the bridge."

"I am glad _you_ think so," he chuckled, his heart touched by her ease of forgiveness.

"If truth be told, you far exceeded my expectations the first time we met, Thorin," Mari continued, a slight blush creeping into her cheeks once more. "I was so awestruck, seeing you standing there in the main hall, looking every inch the king of legends. You were so impressive that I could hardly voice my greeting without stumbling over my words. And then when you kissed my hand…well, no one has ever kissed me like _that_ before. From that moment on, I fear that I was smitten."

"Had I only known, I would like to think things between us would have gone a bit smoother," he replied with a thoughtful look. However, the next moment something occurred to him, something he found he was a bit fearful to learn the answer to. "Now, you said no one had ever kissed you like _that_ before. Does that mean that you have indeed been kissed prior to meeting me…and simply not on the hand, as I did?"

Marigold's smile faded in an instant, quickly being replaced by pure dread.

"Does…does it matter?" she begged to know.

"It does to me," Thorin assured her, pulling back just a bit more as he eyed her with trepidation. "I am not a dwarrow who shares my treasure willingly. Have you any other suitors I need to know about?" _Or need to kill_ , Thorin thought to himself, a fire beginning to burn within him.

"I can promise that I have never accepted another lad's offer to court me," she stated quickly, trying her best to defuse what could easily become a volatile situation. She and Thorin were currently on very good terms, and Marigold hated to see that change. "Yet…you willingly confessed something that was obviously very personal to you, so I feel it only right that I do the same." Here she gave a sigh, looking down at her lap once more, afraid to meet his intense gaze. "Yes. I have been kissed before, but only once! And I swear to you that I felt nothing when he did so. Nothing at all compared to what I experienced when you took me in your arms, Thorin. What Olo Miller and I shared very briefly under the party tree was a dreadful disappointment, and nothing I ever wanted to experience again…at least not with him."

"Truly?" Thorin asked, eyeing her with a measure of fear. "You never wished for this Olo fellow to pursue you, or vie for your hand in marriage?"

"If he had offered, I would have turned him down flat," she said solemnly. "Yet, apparently he found it just as unimpressive, for he never bothered to come calling. I fear that I am not exactly what you would call the typical hobbit lass, and most of the lads in the Shire did not see me as marriage material."

Thorin reached out and gently tipped her chin up so that she was looking directly at him, his thumb brushing the soft skin of her cheek.

"They were fools," he insisted, loving the way he felt like he could get lost in her lovely green eyes. "And yet I cannot be too angry with them, for their loss is truly my gain. You are my _one_ , Marigold, and had you chosen to wed a hobbit back in the Shire…well, I cannot even imagine such a horrible twist of fate." He closed his eyes and shook his head slightly, attempting to brush the pain away at the thought. "I will not pressure you, nor will I try and guilt you into choosing me. But know this, to me…you are everything."

"E-e-everything?" she said, swallowing hard to loosen the lump that had formed in her throat.

Thorin had never been the emotional or sentimental kind, at least not in his speech. Yet as he sat there, staring at Marigold as if she were the very air he breathed, words began to bubble up inside him, and he couldn't help but voice them out loud. Reaching out, he took hold of her hand, caressing it gently as he spoke from his heart.

"You are my sun, my moon, and the stars that light the night sky, Marigold," Thorin told her, his voice growing deep and husky. "You hair is like silk," he continued, letting his fingers drift up to caress a stray curl. "Your lips as soft as clovers, and your eyes…oh, your eyes rival the emeralds of Erebor themselves."

"Th-that is quite a compliment," she stammered, her voice hardly above a whisper. "Especially coming from a dwarf who owns his own mines."

"They could be yours as well," he offered, leaning in slightly. "If you marry me, all that is mine I will gladly lay at your feet. Even my life."

"Oh…Thorin," Marigold sighed, her eyes shutting as his lips came ever closer, highly anticipating the kiss she knew was coming.

"Excuse me," came an irritated voice off to the left, followed by the distinct tapping of a bare foot on the marble floor. "I thought we agreed no chaperones _only_ if you two stayed in common areas."

"Bilbo!" Mari gasped, pulling back, her cheeks turning as red as apples.

Thorin, on the other hand, simply looked furious.

"We are in a room that is easily accessed by others, as you have just proven by your confounded appearance," the upset king informed the hobbit. "We broke none of your silly rules."

"No…just bent them to the point of snapping," Bilbo insisted. "So, do you wish me to remain, or would you prefer to take your conversation to a more public location?"

Thorin gave a heavy sigh and turned to Marigold with a look of regret. He had been so close to procuring his second kiss, something he had been looking forward to with great anticipation. _Curse that stealthy little burglar!_

"Perhaps we should be going," Marigold suggested, sounding just as disappointed as Thorin. "We could try and meet for lunch in the dining hall later, couldn't we?"

"I will see to it," Thorin promised, knowing that he would have to cut a few meetings short in order to do so, but for Mari…anything.

"Fine then," Bilbo said with a satisfied clap of his hands. "Shall I escort you back to your chambers, Marigold?"

"I will retain that pleasure, Master Baggins," Thorin growled, rising to his feet and taking Marigold by the hand. "Follow us if you must, but if you value your life, I would remain at a distance."

"Thorin," Mari said in a scolding tone. "Be nice. He is only trying to be helpful."

"I know," the king admitted, though he still glared at the little hobbit who had interrupted his time alone with the maid. "But right now I could use a little less of his help, and a lot more of his absence."

"Is that so?" Bilbo asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared at his old friend. "Would you rather I give your _sister_ the job of making sure you are minding your manners?"

"Mahal no!" Thorin gasped, suddenly rethinking his words. Dis might be on his side when it came to this courtship, but he also knew that she would be twice as bad as Bilbo when it came to keeping an eye on him. "I take it back. Bilbo, you may chaperone us all you wish." He then escorted Mari towards the door, stopping only briefly as he passed the hobbit. "And perhaps we could keep this little encounter a secret between just the three of us? No need for Dis to find out…is there?"

"Mmmhmm," Bilbo hummed knowingly, seeing that he had Thorin over a barrel, so to speak. "I will keep your secret, as long as you mind your manners and stop trying to steal kisses in secluded places. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Thorin nodded, though once they were past Bilbo, he turned and gave Marigold a sly wink, telling her that he was anything but in agreement. And much to his delight, she didn't voice any protests…only blushed adorably and giggled.

 _Oh yes,_ Thorin thought to himself, _this courtship was going much better than he had initially expected._

* * *

 **Whoooohooooo, one hurdle down, the "Gold sickness" talk. And she took it well, too.**

 **And who knew Thorin could be so romantically poetic? You go boy!**

 **I think he found the perfect middle ground between flowers and jewelry...best of both worlds.**

 **BILBO...you are NOT helping! Well, you are, but right now Thorin wishes you wouldn't. ha ha.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Mjean:** Thanks!

 **Guest:** Yep, Love is indeed in the air...and in the mountain too. ha ha.

 **enilorac44:** For once, RIGHT? But fear not, he will have plenty more chances as things progress. Thanks.


	58. Chapter 58

.

 **Well, here we go, more fun and hijinks for Thorin. Oh, to what lengths will his cohorts go to see him in the arms of his lady love? Do read on and find out.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 58**

 **~X~**

* * *

The snow was now at its worst, burying most of the mountain in a thick blanket of white. Winter would not last long, but they still had at least a month or two before things would begin to melt enough to start work on the project out of doors. In the meantime, as much preparation was underway inside the mountain, where the temperature was constantly pleasant.

A crew of dwarves had been tasked with the manufacturing of a series of pipes, ones that would extend from the River Running to the fields and orchards that would be planted in the spring. Using the ingenious plans the hobbits had drawn up, the dwarves were having no problems engineering the items needed to irrigate the patch of land set aside.

Bergie, when she was not attending to her new husband, was hard at work on both the storehouses, as well as her brewing room. Bofur was always willing to offer her a hand with _that_ particular project, much to Dwalin's consternation.

Marigold was infinitely more pleased now that Thorin was taking an active role in the planning stages, and not simply leaving it up to Balin to keep him informed. In fact they spent many long hours talking over ideas and sketching out what needed to be done. Often, the two would be so lost in conversation that they would not even notice that Balin, who was expected to keep an eye on the courting couple, had dozed off in his chair in the corner…a happy smile on his weathered face.

They were spending more and more time together, causing the whole mountain to be a twitter with speculation as to their motives. Thankfully, no one seemed to be openly opposed to the notion of their king showing interest in a hobbit lass, yet eyebrows were still raised at regular intervals. Thorin did his best not to let it get under his skin, and if Marigold noticed such things, she chose not to speak of it. Still, he knew at some point he would need to address the issue by making a formal announcement, but he did not wish to put the cart before the pony…seeing as how his little hobbit of choice had yet to _agree_ to marry him. However, as the days - and then weeks - dragged on, he wondered just how long he was expected to wait? He envied Dwalin, having already claimed his _one_ , the two of them even now sharing their lives…and a bed. While he, the king, slept alone, forced to only dream of cradling little Marigold in his arms.

Dis was thinking almost the same thing… _almost._ For she too had noticed her brother's frustrations and wondered what she might do in order to speed things along. Granted, she had been the one to tell Thorin that he needed to be patient, to give the lass time to figure things out in her own mind…still she hated to see her brother suffer.

But since Dis had no idea what to do about it, she did the one thing she was sure would help her think things through…she went to visit her husband. Or, at least she went to visit the statue she had made of him in remembrance. Dis knew that Flinn's body was not truly there in Erebor, for it still lay buried with his fallen comrades beneath the Nukshelhindîn…the Hill of All Sorrow, just outside the Blue Mountains. But it made her feel better when she spoke to it, imagining that he was hearing her words from where he waited in the Halls of Mandos.

So it was that Dis found herself down in the tombs, sitting on a little stone bench as she stared up at the likeness of her husband, Flinn the First. It was odd to think of him in those terms, now that there was a Flinn the Second, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

"I know it has been a while, my love," she said, her voice cutting through the stillness and bringing a bit of life to such a lonely place. "I fear I have been quite busy of late. Don't worry, your sons are fine, as is your new daughter-in-law and grandson. I swear that every day that lad looks more and more like Fili, just as every day Fili looks more and more like you. Kili still takes after me in appearance, though he has your spirit, there is no doubt. You would be so proud of of them, and I know you would have loved Sier and little Flinn."

Here she paused for a moment, her expression one of longing, as she fingered the pendant that hung around her neck. But then her countenance changed and a wide grin spread across her face.

"You will never guess what has happened, Flinn. Never in a million years. Thorin is in love! Yes, you heard me right… _in love_! Dwalin too, if you can believe it. And that is not even the best part, for they have both fallen in love with hobbit lasses. _Hobbits!_ It was quite unexpected, and yet it truly feels right. However, knowing you the way I do, I am sure that you would have teased Thorin mercilessly about this, and other than Dwalin, you might have been the only one to get away with it too. My dim-witted brother could certainly use your advice on the subject…Dwalin as well, even though he has already claimed his _one_. Apparently, since Smaug's taking of Erebor, and the scattering of our people to the wind, there has been a serious breakdown in communication about such things as what to expect when finding your _one_. I know that even _we_ had our moments of foolishness where that was concerned, but nothing like I have witnessed when dealing with Thorin and Dwalin…or even Fili for that matter." She gave a small chuckle as she recalled the emergency love-lesson she was forced to organize the night of Sier and Flinn's abduction. "But do not worry, even though I know they would have much rather heard it from you, I made sure that our sons were set straight, and they are now both well informed. Though Kili has yet to show any desire in put such knowledge to use…still, he is young, and there is plenty of time for him."

Dis grew quiet for a while, lost in her thoughts, until she gave a sigh and looked back up at the statue that so resembled her one.

"I miss you every day, my love," she assured him. "There are so many times I wish that you were here to share the joys of watching your sons mature into the fine dwarrow we always knew they would be. Not to mention seeing your grandson grow, and your two friends find love at last. Needless to say, things have really been interesting around here. And I have not even had the chance to tell you about the other hobbits that have invaded the mountain, though I have mentioned Bilbo to you a few times already! You remember him, don't you…the hobbit who journeyed along with Thorin on the quests?" She paused for a moment, then chuckled to herself, having almost expected the stature to answer her. "Well, like I said, thing have truly been exciting here as of late."

Dis might have said more, but just then there came a light tapping at the large double doors behind her. Turning, she saw Bilbo poking his head in nervously.

"Lady Dis?" he called, his eyes darting around the room in search of her. He let out a sigh of relief when he spied Dis sitting several yards away.

"Come in, Master Baggins," the princess called, gesturing him over with a pleased smile. "How nice of you to drop by, for I have been hoping to introduce you to my husband."

"Your…your husband?" the hobbit asked, looking around with a startled expression.

"Flinn," she nodded, gesturing to the statue in front of her. "I was just telling him about all the excitement that has taken place since you and your companions arrived in Erebor."

Bilbo's eyes followed to where the dwarrowdam was pointing, only to gasp slightly as he spied the stature.

"Fili?" he asked, looking from it and then back to Dis questioningly.

"Nay, not Fili…Flinn," she smiled, pride showing on her face. "They do look amazingly similar, do they not? I dare say that little Flinn will take after his namesake with equal fervor." Dis then turned back towards the statue and made the formal introductions. "Flinn, this is Mister Bilbo Baggins, the hobbit I told you about. Bilbo, I would like you to meet my husband, Flinn, son of Frár."

Drawing himself up to his full height, which was not much even by hobbit standards, Bilbo bowed low in respect.

"It is a great honor to meet the husband of such a fine lady as Princess Dis," he told the statue in all seriousness. "As well as the father of Prince Fili and Prince Kili. You have my admiration, sir."

Dis, who seemed very pleased by Bilbo's reaction, turned to face the hobbit with a wide grin.

"And what brings you all the way down here, Master Baggins?" she asked, curiosity filling her eyes. "Surely you did not take a wrong turn and get lost."

"No, I am not lost, though I admit to having to ask directions in order to find this place," he confessed. "I was looking for you."

"For me?" she repeated. "What on earth for?"

"A conspiratorial matter," he told her, leaning in a bit and lowering his voice. "You asked if I could think of a way to speed things along with Thorin and Marigold. Well, I believe I have set upon an idea."

"Oh, do tell!" she said, clapping her hands together as she stood up.

"I will, but I think it best we do our talking on the move, time is of the essence I fear," he suggested, inclining his head towards the door.

"As you wish," she nodded, turning back towards the statue once more. "Goodbye for now, my darling. I will be back soon and hopefully with more news about Thorin." She lifted her hand and touched her fingers to her lips, then reached out and placed them on the stone-carved hands that were crossed over the ax held before him. "I will always love you, Flinn. Never forget that."

Bilbo stood there in silence, giving his friend a moment to herself. He had never been in love personally, yet he had felt the crippling pain of losing loved ones in death. Dis was a strong and courageous dam, no doubt about it, yet even she seemed vulnerable to his eyes as he watched her now. Bilbo found himself hoping that his new plan would be successful, for if things did not work out for Thorin and Marigold…well, he would not wish the pain of a lost love on his worst enemy.

"So, my sly little friend," Dis began, breaking him out of his thoughts. "What is it that you have in mind?"

And as they both headed back up, Bilbo filled her in on all the details.

.

.

Meanwhile, Marigold caught up to Bergie as the two lasses headed down the same corridor.

"Well, there you are," the younger hobbit called, as she sidled up beside her aunt, intertwining her arm with Bergie's. "I looked for you at breakfast, but you were nowhere to be seen."

"I'm sorry," the married hobbit replied. "I had a bit of a sleep-in this morning. I have been feeling a bit overtaxed lately and I thought a few more hours in bed would do me good."

"Normally I would crack a joke about that's what you get for marrying such a virile dwarf, but since I saw Dwalin alone in the dining hall, I find I am more concerned than amused," she stated, stopping the two of them in their tracks as she stared up at her kin. "Are you all right?"

"Oh yes, perfectly fine," Bergie assured her worried niece. "I think I am just spending too much time cooped up in the storage rooms, and not getting out in the sun enough. Perhaps I will ask Dwalin to take me for a ride to Dale or something, just to get some fresh air. I am sure that is all it is."

"I understand," Marigold nodded, having felt a bit cooped up herself. "Even in the Shire I would start to get a bit stir crazy in the winter months when we were forced to stay inside. Maybe we could convince Thorin and Dwalin to take us both on an outing," she suggested, a wide smile crossing her lips.

"You need only bat your eyelashes at our handsome king to get him to do that, and much more," Bergie teased her niece, causing her to blush and smile. "Am I to assume by the shameless grin on your face that you are nearing a decision? Do I hear wedding bells in your future?"

"I…I just don't know!" Marigold all but wailed, a look of utter frustration replacing her smile. "One moment I am ready to say yes…and the next the whole enormity of the situation hits me like an avalanche. I do care for Thorin…in fact I am pretty sure that I might even love him! But if I accept his proposal, I will also be agreeing to be his queen. Me… _a queen_! What is he thinking?"

"That he is in love as well?" Bergie suggested, putting her arm around her distraught niece's shoulders.

"But is he? I mean really?" she questioned, looking up at her in fear.

"What are you talking about?" the older hobbit asked.

"Well, Thorin has never truly _said_ he loves me…I mean not in those exact words," Marigold pointed out. "Oh, his actions speak of affection and fondness, and his speech very heartfelt and sincere, but what if he is only pursuing me because he feels that it is his destiny to do so? Is that the only reason he cares for me? Because of some inbred connection that has no rhyme or reason? He claims that I am his _one,_ hand-picked for him by Mahal…but would _he_ have chosen me if it had been solely his decision? Would he? Or does he only want to marry because he believes he will never find anyone else?"

"I hardly think that is the case," Bergie assured her, giving her arm a little squeeze. "Yet, remember, males of any species are shy about revealing their feelings…at least when there is a chance their offer of love might be rejected. You will need to draw him out…show him that you are willing to return his affections."

"I know," Marigold said with a sigh. "Still, I worry that we might be moving too quickly."

"Oh, honey, you are talking to the wrong hobbit if you want advice on going slow," Bergie laughed. "Just don't take _too_ long, dwarves might live longer than us, but even they have a limit to their patience. You have to think of Thorin's feelings as well."

"I _am_ thinking of him…every moment of every day it would seem," she assured her aunt. "I don't wish to keep him waiting either, and he has been doing and saying all the right things. But I still wish I knew what is in his heart, and _why_ he wants to marry me."

"If a full confession is what you are waiting for…I fear this courtship might last longer than any of us ever expected." Bergie laughed, giving Marigold's hand a little squeeze. "But let's not dwell on that right now, instead, why don't you come with me to the storage rooms and help me get a few things done. Then we can go find out favorite dwarves and see about them taking us for a little walk outside."

"I don't know, suddenly I don't really feel much like going out," Marigold confessed, her shoulders slumping slightly.

"Hmmm, well, then perhaps a little trip down to the kitchen, where you can drown your sorrows in pastries and pies?" Bergie suggested.

"Now that I think I can do," Marigold agreed, brightening at the mention of food.

"Good! Because I missed out on breakfast, and I am starving," the older hobbit informed her, taking hold of her arm and quickening their pace. "I am not sure I will ever get used to eating only three times a day…it is simply barbaric!"

.

.

Meanwhile, Thorin was cloistered in his private study with Fili and Dwalin, the three of them deep in conversation over some business concerning Erebor. This however, was good for Dis and Bilbo, who just happened to be seeking them.

"Excellent!" Dis stated, as they walked into the room, not even bothering to knock. "Just the three we had been looking for."

"Oh?" Thorin responded, looking up from the letter he had been writing. "And why is that?"

"Because Bilbo has come up with a brilliant idea to help you speed things along with Marigold, and I intend to see it implemented," Dis told him with a smug smile on her face.

This caused Thorin to sit up straight, looking at his sister expectantly.

"And what might this idea entail?" the king asked eagerly.

"Well, you see," Bilbo began, launching into his explanation. "It is my understanding that nothing gets a lass thinking of marriage more than wee ones. And I believe I could arrange it so that Marigold is asked to mind young Frodo for an afternoon. You, of course, will offer to aid her in this and then she will see what a fine father-figure you will make."

"Father-figure?" Thorin questioned, not sure he liked this idea.

A cross between a snort and laugh escaped Dwalin's lips, causing all to turn and look at him questioningly. He did his best to pass it off as a slight case of choking, but Thorin was not fooled, giving his cousin a scathing glare before continuing on.

"I don't think I have said more than a dozen words to your young cousin since he and his family arrived in Erebor, Bilbo," he pointed out. "What if I scare the child…or make him cry?"

"We have already thought of that," Dis broke in. "And that is why we need Fili's help."

"Me? Why do you need me?" Fili asked, fearful that his mother had plans to give him another letter writing assignment.

"Remember how you asked me to mind little Flinn tomorrow evening?" she asked, looking at her son innocently. "Well, I suddenly find myself extremely busy and unable to fulfill my offer to do so."

"What?" Fili gasped. "But Sier and I have a special night planned!" And they had, one that involved a private dinner, maybe a bit of music, and then a few adult activities which necessitated that Flinn be conveniently elsewhere.

"Now, now, calm down," Dis instructed, holding up her hands to placate her eldest son. "You will not have to change your plans, since Thorin will now be watching over Flinn. That way, the little lad can act as a buffer between him and Frodo, and hopefully this will all impress Marigold so much that she is sure to speed up their courtship."

"Ahhh," Fili nodded, seeing the wisdom of his mother's idea. "But do you think it will work?"

"And why wouldn't it work?" Bilbo asked, incredulously. "I came up with the idea, did I not?"

"Yes, yes, you are a true master-mind, Mister Baggins," Fili laughed, always finding the diminutive hobbit completely enjoyable. "Yet we are all forgetting one thing…this is Thorin we are talking about."

"Are you saying that I am unqualified to watch over a child?" Thorin asked, his eyebrow raised and his arms crossing over his muscular chest. "Might I remind you that when your mother was busy, it was I who was tasked with the job of looking after you and Kili? In fact, I practically raised you two!"

"Exactly!" Fili stated. "And I am shocked that Kili and I didn't develop a nervous twitch from all the yelling, ordering around, and general bossiness we received from you."

"You thought _that_ was yelling?" Thorin asked, his voice rising in volume as he stood up and glared at his nephew. "Oh, I will show you yelling!"

"Oh, you two stop!" Dis huffed, giving Fili a playful slap, as the young blond broke out in laughter, enjoying the look on his uncle's face as he teased him.

"I am sorry, Uncle," Fili assured him, doing his best to grow serious. "You were a wonderful guardian and role model for Kili and me, and Flinn enjoys spending time with you every chance he gets. I was only having a bit of fun, honest."

Thorin gave a huff, looking a bit offended by his nephew's pleasure in trying to rile him. Still, he could see the sincerity in Fili's eyes, and he knew their bond was strong.

"Fine…you are forgiven," Thorin nodded. "This time."

"Good, I am glad that is settled," Dis said with a roll of her eyes. "Now this is a viable plan and I will not have either of you messing it up with any more of your foolishness. Fili, you will deliver your son to Thorin's care tomorrow around three bells, and Bilbo will speak to Drogo and Prim about doing the same with Frodo."

"What do you need me to do?" Dwalin asked, not having heard what part he needed to play in all this.

"You will make sure that Bergie is otherwise occupied and unable to assist Marigold should she ask," Dis instructed. "Do you think you can do that?"

"Me…occupy my wife?" Dwalin laughed, a wicked gleam springing to his eye. "Oh, I think I might be able to come up with something."

"Fine, fine," Dis nodded, either not noticing, or choosing to ignore, his insinuation. "This way, Marigold will get to spend an entire evening with Thorin as they watch over the two lads. And if this does not get her thinking of having a family of her own…nothing will."

"Provided that Uncle does not mess it up," Fili replied under his breath, still chuckling to himself. He wondered if he should be amused by all this…or a little afraid it would all blow up in Thorin's face.

Only time would tell.

* * *

 **Ha ha, yes, Time and the next chapter will certainly tell, ha ha.**

 **How did you like Dis' talk with Flinn Sr.?**

 **And Dwalin, you dirty dog!**

 **So, Marigold needs some reassuring...get on that Thorin!**

 **And let's just hope that all of this does not blow up in Thorin's face. Curb your temper, oh mighty king, and you might just come out smelling like a rose...or a pile of manure. ha ha.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Guest:** Yep, looks like they are on the right track. And that little 'dwarrow to dwarrow' talk will have to wait until Thorin figures out his own love life before he can offer any advice to Kili. ha ha.


	59. Chapter 59

.

 **Fun and fluff time!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 59**

 **~X~**

* * *

So it went, the following afternoon Flinn and Frodo were put in the care of Marigold and Thorin, both willing to watch over the two little lads together. As a gift, Thorin brought them little wooden swords, saying that since they were sword brothers, it only made sense that they each had one. The toy weapons were a hit and Flinn and Frodo battled together as they all headed down to the stables to visit Storm and the other ponies.

"I am not altogether sure that Drogo and Prim will appreciate you giving Frodo a sword to play with," Marigold told him, yet smiling all the same as she watched the two children racing around them in circles, hitting their little weapons together with glee.

"As any young dwarfling, Flinn cut his teeth on toy weapons, and Fili will have no objections to him gaining another," Thorin reasoned, trying to explain his line of thinking. "And if Frodo is not with Flinn, he will have no one to play battle with, so I doubt Mr. and Mrs. Baggins will object too strongly," he deduced, deciding that even a hobbit needed to begin his weapons training at some point, and by his way of thinking, Frodo was long overdue.

"If you say so," Marigold laughed. "But if they should ask…it was all _your_ idea."

"Agreed," Thorin nodded, enjoying the sound of her merriment.

"Take that!" Flinn yelled as he advanced on Frodo, driving him back against the wall as they continued down the corridors of Erebor.

"Oh, no you don't!" Frodo countered, ducking under Flinn's arm and emerging behind him as he swatted the little dwarfling on the rear end with the flat part of his sword.

"Hey! No fair!" Flinn yelped, rubbing his backside as he spun around and stared at his friend with surprise.

"I'm sorry," Frodo said, quickly dropping his sword arm and looking at Flinn apologetically. "Did I hurt ya?"

"Nahhh," Flinn laughed, grinning at the little hobbit. "Just surprised me is all. You're very fast. That'll help you in battle, or so my adad says."

"But I don't want to be in any battles," Frodo protested. "I just like playing swords with you."

"And Mahal willing, you will never have to engage in a true battle, Young Master Baggins," Thorin broke in, noting that the little hobbit seemed genuinely upset over the idea. "Hobbits are peaceful folk, and have very little need to take up arms."

"But our whole group fought those orcs when they attacked us on the way here," Frodo pointed out, giving a visible shudder as he recalled the memory of that day. "Even you fought, Cousin Marigold."

"Yes, I did," she agreed, kneeling down so that she was face to face with little Frodo. "But that was a rather special circumstance. We were not inside the Shire, where things like that very rarely happen. And it was a rather small skirmish, easily taken care of by those who knew how to fight, and with the help of the dwarves."

"What about Cousin Bilbo? He was in a really big battle once, wasn't he?" Frodo insisted, looking over at Thorin questioningly. "I don't know everything about it, but I heard some of the stories when the adults didn't think I was listening."

"Ahhhh, it would appear that you are picking up a few of our burglar's sneaky tricks," Thorin laughed, reaching out and ruffling the tyke's curly, brown locks. "And Bilbo is a very special case, Frodo. He was indeed caught up in a fierce battle, yet it was not by his choice. You, on the other hand, will hopefully never be put in such a position."

"And if you are," Flinn spoke up, stepping over to Frodo's side and putting his arm over his friend's shoulders, "Then I will be right there to protect you."

"You are a brave sword-brother indeed, Flinn," Marigold smiled, standing up and looking at Thorin. "And I am willing to bet that you inherited your sense of loyalty from your uncle." This earned her one of Thorin's rare smiles, something he had lately been reserving only for her.

Flinn, who was unsure how to respond, just shrugged his shoulders and took off after Frodo once more, the two children laughing and squealing as they went.

"They remind me of Fili and Kili when they were young," Thorin mused, a sudden pain in his heart at the thought that his nephews were all grown up, and no longer needed him the same way they used to when they were dwarflings.

"You did a fine job in helping to raise them," Marigold told him, calling him back from his thoughts. "Dis mentioned how you stepped in after their father died and helped her care for them both. That was a very kind and noble thing you did."

"They are my kin…the only family I have left," he replied, giving a slight shrug of embarrassment. "And Dis is my sister, how could I do any less?"

"Well, it was still a very nice thing to do," Marigold said with a smile, knowing that she was making him uncomfortable with her praise. So she turned back and stared at the children, still racing around. "You see Fili and Kili when you look at them, but I see myself and Saradoc when we were young," Marigold chuckled.

"You miss your brother and parents, don't you?" Thorin asked, noting that her eyes seemed to lose a bit of their sparkle when she spoke of them. "Do you also miss the Shire?"

"Of course," she nodded, turning her attention back to him. "They are my family, and the Shire is where I grew up. Yet, that is not to say I am sorry I came. Erebor is an amazing place and I saw so many new and exciting things on my way here. Still, I wish I could be sharing all this with them, for I am sure they would love it here as much as I do."

"Truly?" Thorin questioned, hope growing in his eyes. "You think that highly of Erebor?" Dwalin had told him of the conversation he had had with Bergie, about remaining in the mountain and not requesting that they return to live in the Shire. And while Thorin had been very happy to hear this, he wondered if Marigold had other ideas. Surely she realized, as king, he would need to stay in Erebor.

"I do," she nodded, getting a bit of a dreaming expression on her face. "It is like living inside a beautiful gem…everywhere you look it sparkles. I can understand why you wanted it back so desperately."

"As you said yourself, this is where _I_ grew up, how could I not miss it?" he pointed out, repeating her own words. "However, unlike a homecoming would be for you, things were much different when I returned. Erebor was in ruins, we had a hoard of orcs at our door, and…" here he stopped, looking down as if he did not wish to continue.

"And there was no family waiting for you with open arms," Marigold finished, all but reading his mind. "Kili told me how your grandmother died during Smaug's attack, and how the rest of your family, except Dis, all perished since then. I am so sorry, Thorin."

"I am as well," he said quietly, taking her hand in his and giving it a gentle squeeze. "You would have liked them, Marigold…and they would have loved you."

 _But do you love me?_ She found herself asking, wishing that he would just come out and tell her so. It would make everything much clearer in her mind if only he would form the words.

"I think you would have especially liked my brother Frerin," Thorin continued, unaware of Marigold's mental pleas for confirmation of his affections. "He was a lot like Fili and Kili, always laughing, always joking. He was an exceptional brother…and I miss him dearly."

"I am sure you do," she nodded, reaching up to place her hand on the side of Thorin's face, loving the way he seemed to lean into her touch. "I know how much I long to see my own brother, Saradoc, again, so I can only imagine how much you miss yours."

"You are very kind," he informed her, reaching up and cupping her hand with his own. "You have a tender heart, one that is full of compassion and understanding." As he spoke, Thorin found himself leaning forward, his eyes focusing on her rosy pink lips, eager to sample their flavor once more. And much to his delight, it appeared that she was rising up to meet him. Yet just when they were only seconds away from contact, her eyes flew open and she pulled back with a start.

"Thorin! Where are Frodo and Flinn?" she gasped, her head whipping around as she searched for the now missing youngsters.

Thorin too began to look around, not having realized that their shouts and laughter had at some point disappeared during their conversation.

"Oh, Mahal!" he berated himself. This outing was supposed to show Marigold what a good and responsible father he might be one day…and here he lost them both! Dis and Bilbo were going to kill him. "They were here just a second ago!"

"Where could they have gone?" Marigold cried, the catch in her voice showing that she was close to tears. "I should never have taken my eyes off of them!"

"This is not your fault," Thorin insisted, for if anyone was to blame it was him. "They couldn't have gone far, we just need to look. You start on this side, and I will take the other," he said, pointing at the doors that lined the long hallway. He prayed that the two lads had not left the mountain without them, though locating them within the endless halls of Erebor would still prove no easy task. He suddenly felt a twinge of sympathy for Fili and Kili, when they had lost track of Flinn in the mines…for right now his terror was just as great.

Thorin was just reaching to open his third door when he heard a frantic whisper from across the hall.

"Thorin! Come here, quickly," Marigold hissed, placing her finger to her lips in a signal to remain silent. Thankfully, she did not wear a look of fear, but one of pure amusement.

"Have you found them?" he asked, keeping his voice low as he approached the door she held slightly ajar. Yet his answer came when he peered inside the throne room, where he could see Flinn standing on the seat of his throne and the little hobbit sitting on the floor directly in front… _laughing!_ Yet what caused Thorin's brows to furrow in irritation was the fact that perched atop his nephew's head, was his own Raven Wing crown!

"What the..." he began, his voice now a low growl. Apparently Balin had forgot to lock the symbol of his kingship away after today's official meetings with the envoy from Laketown. He did not wear his crown often, but on occasion he was called to appear more regal, and today had been one of them.

"Shhh," Marigold insisted, touching his arm as she strained to listen.

.

.

"As the great, strong, and wise king of Erebor, I 'point you as captain of my guard," Flinn was telling Frodo, doing his best to keep the majestic crown perched on top of his head. It was a bit large, and if he did not hold onto one side at all times, it would slip down and quickly become a collar around his neck.

"What does a captain of the guard have to do?" Frodo asked, sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of the royal chair, looking up at his friend curiously.

"You know…important stuff," Flinn responded vaguely, due to the fact that even he did not know for sure. "Whatever my Uncle Dwalin does, I guess."

"I don't know…" Frodo muttered, shaking his head. "Mister Dwalin is big and tough, and I am too little to do what he does."

"All right then, you can be my burglar!" Flinn suggested, a wide grin spreading across his face. "Just like Bilbo is for my Uncle Thorin! Every king needs one of those."

"What am I supposed to steal?" Frodo asked, sounding a bit more open to this idea. "The dragon is already dead, and the dwarves got all their gold back."

This had the little dwarfling stumped, and he sat down on the throne in order to think. It did not take long however before he came up with a brilliant idea.

"I know! I will send you to Mirkwood to steal all of King Thranduil's toys!" Flinn informed him.

"All the way to Mirkwood?" Frodo gasped, looking very worried. "I don't know if I should. Cousin Bilbo said the elf king threw all the dwarves into prison just for passing through his land. What would he do to me if he caught me taking his toys?"

"I'm King Flinn!" the dwarfling insisted, his voice growing loud as he brought the fist of his free hand down upon the arm of the throne. "I would not let him throw you in prison! If he did, I would…would… send him to bed without his supper!"

This idea made Frodo laugh so hard that he fell backwards, rolling on the floor as he clutched his belly.

"Only his mother can do that!" Frodo informed Flinn. "You are funny!"

"I'm not funny!" the dwarfling huffed, now looking quite a bit like his uncle. "I'm the king!"

"Are you now?" came a deep voice to his left, causing both youngsters to spin around and stare at the two adults who had just entered.

"Uncle Thorin!" Flinn gasped, jumping down off the throne and quickly pulling the crown from his head, setting it respectfully in the seat. He then gave his uncle a sheepish look, locking his hands behind his back and rocking back and forth on his heels. "I…I was just…just…" he stammered, not quite sure what answer would lead to the least amount of punishment. He was unable to tell what kind of mood his uncle was in, but from the way Marigold was looking up at Thorin with a worried expression…he figured it was not good.

"Thorin, they were just playing," Marigold whispered, also doing her best to determine his temperament. He appeared very upset, with his crossed arms and a stern glower on his face.

"A king performing his duties is nothing to play around at," Thorin growled, staring directly at his now nervous nephew. He then turned his eyes towards Frodo. "He also requires subjects willing to obey his ever command, no matter how dangerous that assignment might be."

Marigold held her breath, waiting to see what would happen next, feeling very sorry for the two lads who were swallowing nervously.

"That is why…" Thorin continued, his tone never wavering, "…I offer my services to you, King Flinn," he finished, dropping to one knee as he bowed his head to his littlest nephew. "I am yours to command, oh mighty king of Erebor."

Marigold's hand flew to her mouth and the only sound that could be heard in the room was the little squeak of surprise that escaped her lips. When he had entered the throne room, she had feared that Thorin was truly upset with the lads. But now, to see him going along with the game - even offering them his humble service - warmed her heart like never before. This was a side of Thorin she had never seen, a playful and nurturing side…and she found she really liked it. Choking down the lump that had suddenly appeared in her throat, Marigold joined him in the fun.

"I too pledge my loyalty and service to you, King Flinn, _and_ your trusted burglar, Frodo the Fearless," she said, curtsying to them as she bowed her head as well.

Both Flinn and Frodo stared at the two adults in wide eyed disbelief. Finally, it was little Frodo who found his voice first, leaning back on his outstretched hands as he sat on the floor facing them.

"Ummm, well, Flinn wants someone to go steal all of the elf king's toys," he suggested, only too happy to pass on the assignment to those who could leave the mountain without having to first get parental permission.

At Frodo's words, Thorin glanced up at Marigold, doing his best to conceal his smirk of amusement, though he was certain that his hobbit lass saw it, for she let out a little giggle. Rising to his feet he bowed respectfully once again before speaking.

"Oh, wise and powerful King Under the Mountain," he began, making Flinn grin even wider at hearing his uncle addressing him as such. "I would be more than happy to take a battalion of dwarves and raid the hoard of the elven king for you. However, I fear that Thranduil has few toys, and the ones he does possess…well, they are elf toys, and hardly anything that would interest a dwarf, especially a discerning king such as yourself."

"Oh," was Flinn's reply, sounding a bit disappointed. Not that he ever expected anyone to actually do such a thing, but he had been sure a king would have a hoard of excellent toys to play with. Otherwise, what did he do with all his time?

"However," Thorin spoke up, reaching back and taking Marigold's hand and gently pulling her forward until she was standing beside him. "If you so commanded, we could stop and see Mister Bifur on our way to the stables, Your Majesty. Perhaps he has a few new items in his shop that might interest a king, and his brave subject."

"Yayyyyh!" Flinn squealed, jumping up and down as Frodo clapped his hands together in glee.

"I think you have greatly pleased your king," Marigold whispered, giving his hand a little squeeze.

"Just as you do every time you smile at me like that," Thorin told her, bringing her hand up to his lips as he gave it a light kiss.

Marigold opened her mouth to respond, but Flinn and Frodo were already pulling on their unoccupied arms, begging them to hurry.

"Come on, Uncle Thorin!" Flinn pleaded. "Toys!"

"You heard your liege's command," Marigold grinned, giving Thorin a playful wink.

"Yes, yes, we're coming," he laughed, reaching down and scooping his little nephew up in his arms and tossing him over his shoulder.

"HEY!" Flinn squealed, his tone a mixture of amusement and indignation. "Is that any way to treat your king?"

The only reply he got was a choir of laughter from Thorin, Marigold, and even Frodo.

.

.

Up in their royal suite, Fili sat on the rug before the fireplace, his back propped against their sofa, staring at the dancing flames. Sier was snuggled beside him and he let his fingers lazily slip through her hair, enjoying the closeness they were sharing. They had opted to skip dinner and go right for dessert, the two finding endless delight in each other's arms. The golden prince was really starting to like this being married thing.

"How do you think Thorin is doing?" Sier asked, tipping her head back as she looked up at her husband with dreamy eyes.

"I don't know…and I don't care," he laughed, leaning in to kiss her lips. "I just hope Flinn is behaving himself, so that Uncle can make a good impression on Marigold."

"If not, we might be required to write another apology letter for him," Sier giggled, wrapping her arms around his bare torso and laying her head against his chest.

"I hope not," Fili replied in all seriousness. "I think a second assignment like that would kill Kili."

"It just might at that," Sier nodded, recalling all the complaining and whining the younger prince had done during the job. She was silent for a moment, enjoying the sound of Fili's heartbeat beneath her ear, before she spoke again. "Fili…what if we had an argument? Would you write me a letter saying you are sorry?"

Pulling back a bit and looking down at her, Fili frowned. "What brought this on?" he asked. "Have I offended you in some way, and now am required to apologize?"

"No, of course not," she assured him, her wide smile setting his mind at ease. "I was just wondering…what you might say to me if you _did_ have to write a letter like we did for Thorin."

"Oh…I see," he hummed, acting as if he were now deep in thought. "You are worried that my apology would be as stiff and unfeeling as Thorin's? That I am incapable of expressing myself without sounding diplomatic and all king like?"

"Well…you are in training to take the throne," she reasoned.

"True…true," Fili agreed. "However, I would never resort to such stiff and cold words. No, indeed. I would appeal to your tender heart, remind you of your forgiving nature, and plead for you to recall all the wonderful times we have shared."

"We have had some rather amazing times…especially as of late," she nodded, enjoying where he was heading with this.

"I would also speak of your beauty, your flowing ebony hair, your silken skin, and your soothing brown eyes that cause my heart to skip a beat every time you look at me." Fili continued. "I would tell you how much I cherish the day you entered my life, and how grateful I am that you blessed me with such a fine son as Flinn. Every day since has been made more wonderful by your presence, and I am the luckiest dwarf in all of Middle Earth to have found you."

Fili's words had completely taken Sier's breath away, almost bringing tears to her eyes at his heartfelt endearments.

"That would truly be quite the apology letter," she assured him.

"And would you accept? Would you forgive me for whatever horrible, thoughtless, inconsiderate mistake I might have made?" he asked, almost assured of her response.

"I….might," she finished, tapping her chin with her finger and looking thoughtful.

"You _might_?" Fili gasped. "After everything I said?"

"Yes…I might," she repeated, a little smile breaking out over her face. "Can we count this as an argument, and now set about making up?"

At first Fili was stunned…was Sier suggesting what he thought she was?

"Why you wicked, little wife!" he laughed, spinning her around in his arms and laying her down on the soft rug, his larger frame now hovering over hers. "While I am quite intrigued by your offer, might I ask, what _would_ gain me your pardon for certain, should I ever overstep my bounds?"

"You, my inventive husband, will just have to figure _that_ out for yourself," she told him, reaching up and cupping the back of his head with her hand, pulling him down so that their lips were only inches apart. "But right here seems to be a very good place to start."

"Then let us not tarry any longer in pointless speech," he whispered. "When actions seem to speak much more eloquently."

"Oh, yes," Sier agreed, though in moments her lips were happily occupied with something other than speaking.

.

.

Marigold busied herself in her kitchen, fixing a simple dessert for the four of them. They had stopped at Mister Bifur's shop, picked out several new toys, visited the stables, the practice ring, the weapons room, and even the kitchens for snack, since Frodo claimed to be starving. Then they all came back to her apartment, where she had made them all a nice dinner, hobbit style. She knew they would have to return the children to their parents soon, but Marigold had promised them all a piece of apple pie before they had to go. Flinn had been especially excited, since all apple products had been ban at their home, due to Fili's aversion to that particular fruit.

Thorin had offered to help clean up after dinner, but she declined his offer, suggesting instead that he read to the children, keeping them occupied while she got their dessert. Marigold had enjoyed Thorin's deep and soothing voice drifting into the kitchen as he read a tale of brave warriors and daring rescues to the enraptured lads. Every now and again, he would have to stop and answer questions that Flinn or Frodo posed, but on the whole, they had been very attentive. Yet as she placed the last piece of pie into the four bowls, she realized that things had grown very quiet in the living area. So, stepping towards the doorway, she peeked through the opening and gasped at what she saw.

At some point Flinn and Frodo had crawled into Thorin's lap, more than likely in order to get a better view the pictures in the book that he held. Yet, apparently, the day had been overly taxing for all three, and each one had managed to drift off to sleep, the leather-bound tome now resting on the king's knees, completely forgotten. As Marigold stared at the picturesque scene before her she couldn't help but wish this was all real. That she and Thorin shared these quarters as husband and wife, and that those two adorable children asleep in his arms were theirs. She had never before felt such a longing for hearth and home in all her life, and she suddenly knew without a doubt that Thorin Oakenshield was the only one she wanted to share it with.

If only he would say those three little words that she so desperately needed to hear.

 _I love you._

* * *

 **Well, there you have it...I think Thorin did a fabbo job with his kid sitting job, don't you? Oh, we all thought he was going to mess it up there - kind of like his little fake out speech at the Carrock with Bilbo - but he pulled it out of the fire there in the end. Marigold was very impressed.**

 **Oh and there is a pencil sketch I found on line that depicts what I think Flinn looked like trying to hold Thorin's crown on his head. If you do a google search on 'Thorin's Crown' just before you get to the end of the pictures on the page, and before you have to hit 'more photos' you will see it. I hope. Anyway, it is out there, and so cute.**

 **Fili and Sier were having fun...no?**

 **Now Thorin...just repeat after me. I. Love. You. Ok...now your turn - but be looking at Marigold when you say it, OK?**

 **More fun and games heading your way on Monday! And THANK you all for your continued support, reviews and encouragement.  
**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **enilorac44:** So how do you think my chapters would go with strawberry waffles with whip cream for breakfast? Try it and let me know. ha ha. Well, Dwarves ride ponies...not horses, so it only made sense. ha ha. And as for your other question...no, no I do not. ha ha. My husband however says if you keep doling out praise like that, I will be impossible to live with! ha ha. Thanks.

 **Emrfangirl:** Yes, the disaster was averted, but the laughs for us multiplied. ha ha. Thanks for the review, I have missed you!

 **Louise:** I am only too happy to oblige, and I will keep it up just as long as you all keep it up as well. I am glad you look forward to new chapters. It is always fun to laugh at our boys.

 **Aranel Mereneth:** Was there enough adorable bonding time for you? Those kids are just so darn cute! Thanks

 **Guest:** Glad you liked Dis talking to the statue. I think it is important that she share the milestones of her boys lives with her husband...if nothing else but to complain to him that he is not there to help her wrangle them when they get out of line. ha ha. Fili doing anything is cute...but extra fun when he is teasing Thorin. And did things end up with Thorin and the boys like you thought it would?


	60. Chapter 60

**.**

 **Since there seemed to be NO WAY for me to link you to the sketch of Flinn holding Thoirin's crown on his head , I changed my Icon picture on my home page here on FF to show it. I will change it back in a week, so be sure to go and look at it soon. I don't know who drew this or who it is supposed to be, but I see Flinn. ha ha. Sorry it is cut off a bit, but that is the only way it would upload. His left hand is holding the crown on his head, but most of his arm and elbow are out of the picture. It is the best I could do.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OK, now on to another exciting episode of "Fun with Dwarves"!**

 **I hope you enjoy what I have in store for you this time!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 60**

 **~X~**

* * *

"What do you mean it didn't work?" Bilbo huffed in frustration. "It was the perfect plan!"

"Well, it has been five days since we watched the children together, and Marigold has given no indication that she wishes to speed this courtship along," Thorin argued, now frustrated beyond belief.

"You didn't yell did you?" Dwalin asked.

"Or say something foolish?" Dis inquired.

"No! I was on my best behavior and I did nothing unseemly or impolite. Nothing!" Thorin assured them. Yet as the three stared at him more pointedly, he felt obligated to admit his one mistake. "Well…I did sort of lose track of the lads for a little bit."

"You lost my grandson?" Dis shouted.

"And my cousin?" Bilbo added.

"Only for a few minutes, and it wasn't all my fault," Thorin said, trying to plead his case. "We got to talking and then the next thing we realized…they were gone. We found them right away though, in my throne room, safely playing. No harm done, and Marigold did not act like she blamed me for it."

"Well, it still was not the best thing to let happen when you were trying to prove to her that you would be a competent father," Bilbo huffed, feeling as if all his masterful planning had gone to pot.

"So now what?" Thorin asked, eager for any new ideas that might win Marigold's heart and hand.

"Well, I am all out of suggestions," Bilbo confessed, throwing up his hands in defeat.

"I have one more plan up my sleeve, but it does not involve any action from you, Thorin," Dis revealed. "I think it is time I got Marigold's thoughts on the matter."

"And I might know of a way to get the lass interested," Dwalin announced, looking rather smug. "I have learned a thing or two about hobbit females…being married to one and all. So how about you and I go have a little chat, Thorin?"

"I will try anything," he sighed, standing up and allowing his friend to lead him out of the room.

"Do you think speaking to Marigold is a good idea?" Bilbo asked Dis once Thorin and Dwalin had left the room. "If she knows we are all scheming to get the two of them together, she might pull back even further."

"Oh, I am not going to let on that I am singling her out," Dis told him, a sly gleam in her eye. "I will simply invite her, and a few others, to a tea party, and then see where the conversation takes us. Dena and Ilin said that until they filled Bergie in on the dwarrow basics, she had no idea what to expect. Well, perhaps Marigold has questions as well, ones she is too nervous to ask one on one, but in a group setting…you never know."

"Well…I might know about hobbits…but I am willing to bet you understand the female mind better than me," Bilbo laughed. "I hope your idea works better than mine."

"Me too," Dis said with a sigh. "If not, I will soon fear for Thorin's sanity."

.

.

That afternoon, Dis sent out invitations to Marigold, Bergie, and Prim, asking them to join her for tea the following day. She also asked Sier, Ilin and Dena to come as well, thinking that the more there were in attendance, the livelier the conversation might become, opening up a whole array of subjects.

So at noon the next day, Dis waited in her parlor with a steaming pot of tea and several plates of biscuits and small cakes. One by one, her guests began to arrive, each one excited over the gathering, but not knowing their hostess's true intent. Once they were all seated and happily sipping from their cups, Dis set her plan in motion.

"I want to thank you all for coming today," she told them with a warm smile. "I feel as if many of the niceties have fallen by the wayside in all the effort to restore Erebor. But I can remember when my mother and grandmother used to host gatherings such as these every week. It kept the dams in touch with each other, helped foster good relations, and let them know the concerns of their people."

"Well, any reason to get together and have a midday snack pleases me to no end," Bergie said, digging into the pastries with surprising gusto…even for a hobbit.

"Yes," Marigold nodded, eyeing her aunt with curiosity. "Back in the Shire, the ladies getting together to talk is an everyday occurrence."

"Granted, we did not have a mountain to keep running smoothly or anything so grand," Prim added. "But this is very nice, thank you for thinking of us, Lady Dis."

"I am glad you approve," the princess nodded. "For I think I shall start by instigating a gathering such as this every month…and then see how it goes from there."

"Excellent idea!" Ilin nodded. "You can count on me to attend any time you wish, and I will tell you all the news, concerns and issues I have heard rumbling around the mountain."

"You just want a good excuse to hear and spread gossip," Dena laughed, dodging the playful slap that her friend tried to give her.

"So, why don't we kick off our inaugural meeting of the females by talking about our favorite subject?" Dis suggested.

"Food?' Bergie asked.

"Growing vegetables?" Marigold chimed in.

"Rambunctious dwarflings?" Sier laughed.

"Or equally rambunctious hobbits?" Prim added with a smile.

"No!" Dena laughed, knowing exactly what Dis was hinting at. "Menfolk!"

"Oh," Bergie smiled, swallowing her last bite of cake before continuing. "Well, this should prove to be very interesting, indeed. What shall we discuss about them?"

"I don't know," Dis replied, feigning indecisiveness. "Do any of you have concerns? Anything that might be bothering you?"

Here all the dams seemed to clam up, no one speaking a word and several averting their eyes in embarrassment.

"Come now, ladies," Dis prompted. "Surely one of you must have a question or two. Anything at all?"

There was another few moments of silence, before anyone responded.

"I have one," Ilin spoke up, sitting a little straighter as she set her cup down and placed her hands in her lap. "My question is…Sier, what kind of lover is Fili?"

"Ilin!" Sier gasped, choking on her tea as all the others turned to stare at her as well. "I…I…"

"Dis said _any_ question," Ilin pointed out, her wide grin never faltering. "And come on, I can't be the only one wondering how our golden prince measures up."

"Well, as long as the question has been posed," Dena chimed in. "Yes…do tell us, Sier…how is Fili in bed?"

" _His mother is sitting right there!"_ Sier squeaked, pointing at Dis as her face turned six shades of red.

"Not that I want to hear any details," Dis began, looking a bit uncomfortable herself. "But…it would do my heart good to hear that my son is respectful and thoughtful to you in that area. I think it is every mother's concern, when their sons take a wife." She then leaned in, her eyes narrowing slightly. "And if he is not, he and I will be having some very serious words."

"No!" Sier almost shouted, holding up her hands in protest. "He is very considerate…honest! I have no complaints…in that department," she assured her mother-in-law. "Can't we please change the subject?"

"How about you, Ilin?" Bergie asked, turning the tables on the dam who had posed the question in the first place. "Care to tell us what kind of lover Bombur is?"

"We have three children…I think that speaks for itself," the blond dwarrowdam told them all with a satisfied smirk. "Trust me, the kitchen is not the only place he knows how to work his magic."

This made all the lasses laugh, the tension easing as they all began to share little details about their menfolk.

"Drogo can always tell when I have had a hard day and he offers to take Frodo out for a long walk so that I can take a much needed nap," Prim said with a proud smile.

"My Flinn always knew when I was at my wit's end as well, and he would offer to make me tea and rub my feet to make me feel better," Dis told everyone.

"Apparently Dwalin needs no excuse to play with my feet," Bergie laughed, sticking them out and wiggling her toes. "For some strange reason he seems oddly fascinated by them. Is that a dwarf thing, or something singular to him?"

"Gloin never shows any interest in _my_ feet," Dena told her.

"Bombur either, but then again, mine are not covered with that adorable fluff like you have, Bergie," Ilin pointed out.

"How about Drogo, Prim?" Sier questioned. "Perhaps it is something to do with hobbit feet."

"No…can't say that he does," she answered, looking thoughtful. "However, to a hobbit, feet are nothing special…we all have hair on them."

"Must be something unique to Dwalin then," Bergie said with a shrug.

"Most dwarf males tend to fixate on a specific trait of their mate," Ilin offered. "Perhaps that is simply what fascinates him."

As the conversation continued, Dis couldn't help noticing that Marigold was not exactly joining in. Sure she was listening with rapt attention, but she had yet to pose any questions of her own. This was not exactly going as she had planned.

"How about you, Marigold?" Prim asked, looking over at her cousin with a warm smile. "As the only one unattached, I thought you would have a million questions. After all, when you return to the Shire, all rich and well-traveled, I am willing to bet you will be bombarded by lads wishing to court you. It might be a good idea to ask any questions now…since you never know when you will need this information."

"I…I…" Marigold stammered, not knowing what to say. She didn't want to go home to the Shire, rich or not. She wanted to stay here…with Thorin, and become his wife. Yet she could not just blurt that out…well, Bergie knew, and she was certain that Dis was informed of Thorin's pursuit, but she would like to think they had been discreet in their courtship. "I…I guess I do have one question," she said at last, thinking on her feet, so to speak.

"Yes?" Dis prodded, thinking that maybe her idea was going to work after all. "What is your question…don't be shy?"

"I was wondering," Marigold began, clearing her throat. "Do all dwarrows have such a fixation over their weapons?"

There was a moment of silence, where all the lasses looked at her blankly. And then the laughter roared around the circle, each one of them, except for Prim, nodding in agreement.

"I know Gloin does!" Dena revealed. "Sometimes I wonder if he loves that ax more than me!"

"If Fili sharpens his blades one more time, I swear he will whittle them down to nothing. And he has so many of them, it takes him hours to tend to each and every one!" Sier told everyone.

"Try living with a dwarf who has two axes…which he even named!" Bergie snickered. "I keep waiting for the night when he asks if he can bring them to bed with us!"

"How about you, Ilin?" Dis asked, having now given up on her original plan and was simply enjoying herself with her friends. "What is Bombur's weapon of choice?"

"His soup ladle!" the blond dam hooted. "But he keeps it razor sharp!" This sent the rest of the group into a fit of laughter.

.

.

Later that night, tucked in her bed, Marigold thought back to the conversation during tea. She did indeed have a lot of questions, but every one of them centered on Thorin. If she had asked anything personal, everyone would have realized in a second whom she had been referring to.

Questions like…was it possible for a dwarf to find his _one_ , yet not truly love her? Could a dwarf deny his _one_ …and go on living happily as if he had never found her? What would the dwarves of Erebor say about having a hobbit for a queen? There were so many things running through her mind, and yet none of them really mattered until Thorin confessed his feelings for her. Did he love her…truly?

"Ohhhh," she moaned, turning over and burying her head in the pillow. "Please love me, Thorin…I need you to love me as much as I love you."

.

.

Two days later, Bergie walked down the corridor towards the healing halls, wringing her hands and muttering to herself all the way. If anyone had bothered to look closely, they would have believed that the little hobbit was in mental distress. And in actuality…that's exactly what she was.

Having arrived at the door she sought, she paused, working up her courage to enter. She had suspected that something was wrong for a while now, but at this point, she could no longer deny what she believed to be true. She only needed one of the healers to confirm, or deny her suspicions.

So taking a deep breath, she pushed open the door and stepped inside.

"Bergie?" Sier gasped, standing up from the chair where she had been sitting, looking flustered and almost nervous at seeing her friend. "What…what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she said, not expecting to run into anyone she knew in the waiting area.

"I…well…I was not feeling very well and…" Sier dwindled off, looking down at her feet in embarrassment. "But what about you? Are you hurt or injured?"

"Neither," Bergie assured her, the two lapsing into an awkward silence as they did their best to avoid eye contact with each other. Finally, the inner door opened and in walked, of all the dwarrow, Oin.

"Oin!" Sier gasped, having apparently expected one of the other healers to currently be on duty.

"Hello, Sier," he greeted her with a smile. "And Bergie…so nice to see you both." Yet his face quickly turned serious as he looked at the dam and hobbit with concern. "Unless this is not a social call and you are in need of medical attention…then I do hope it is nothing serious. Is it?"

"Well," Bergie said, clearing her throat. "I was kind of hoping you could tell me."

"And me," Sier nodded in agreement.

"Well…what ails you?" Oin probed. "What are your symptoms…where does it hurt?"

"Ummm…" Sier wavered, looking as if she truly did not wish to say. And from the way Bergie was now mumbling and shuffling her bare feet, she seemed equally as hesitant.

"Oh, for Mahal's sake, lasses, you have to speak up," Oin chided, placing his trumpet up to his ear. "If you won't tell me what is wrong, how can I fix it?"

"I…I think I am pregnant!" Bergie blurted out suddenly, her desperate need to know outweighing her embarrassment.

"You too?" Sier asked in a shocked voice, looking over at her new friend with wide eyes. "I...I think I am with child as well!"

"Well now," Oin chuckled, looking at the two startled females. "It would appear that congratulations are in order…perhaps." He then moved forward and ushered his two nervous patients towards separate rooms. "How about we have a look and see if you two are correct in your assumptions."

.

.

"I can't believe it," Bergie muttered, taking the cup of warm tea from Oin's hand as he next passed a second one to Sier. "A baby!"

"Two babies it would seem," Oin corrected, giving the dwarf princess a wink. "You are each going to have one."

"I kind of suspected," Sier told him, nodding her thanks for the hot beverage. "I mean, I was experiencing many of the same symptoms as I did when carrying Flinn…but I just didn't think it would happen this fast."

"Looking at you and Fili's track record, I would think you would have expected it, my dear," Oin laughed. "As it stands, I would say that you are almost two months along. And you, Bergamot, I would hazard to guess that you have not even reached a full month yet, though I confess that my knowledge about hobbit pregnancies is rather limited. I will most definitely be doing some research on that subject."

"That is just about the time frame I suspected as well, having been keeping a very close eye on the calendar over the past week...if you take my meaning," Bergie nodded, still appearing rather stunned.

"Am I to assume that the fathers know nothing of this?" the elderly dwarf asked.

"No, not yet," Bergie said with a shake of her head.

"I did not want to get Fili's hopes up before I was absolutely sure," Sier also confirmed. "You won't tell them, will you?"

"Mahal no! I would never deprive an expectant mother of _that_ privilege," he assured them. "I might be half deaf, but I am far from completely daft!"

"Thank you, Oin," Sier smiled, grateful for his discretion.

"Now you two sit here as long as you need," he offered. "I have things to take care of in the back, but let me be the first to officially congratulate you both. Two little bairns to bless the mountain…how exciting." And with that he disappeared through the door, leaving the two lasses alone.

"How do you plan to tell Dwalin?" Sier asked, sipping at her tea to calm her nerves.

"I have no idea!" Bergie all but wailed. "Truth be told, I was not even sure he and I _could_ have children together…so this comes as quite a shock. Yet I could no longer discount the listlessness, my increased appetite, and the way I was feeling all queasy in the mornings. But when I missed my cycle…well, that is what brought me down here to the healing halls."

"I have been hiding my symptoms as well, hoping Fili would not catch on until I was sure," Sier nodded. "I know he will be excited, for we have talked about having more little ones, but now that I have confirmation…I have no idea how I should go about telling him." She placed her hand over her stomach and stared down at it with a wide grin. "I can't believe it…another baby!" Yet when she looked back up, she was met with a pair of eyes full of fear. "Bergie…is something wrong? You…you do want this child, don't you?"

"Of course I do…I mean…I…" Bergie stammered, looking up at her with wide eyes. "I am just frightened out of my mind! Until a month ago, I never thought I would ever get married, let alone have children! What do I know about babies? Nothing, I tell you, not a blessed thing! Add to that the fact that I will be giving birth to a half dwarf, half hobbit - something for all I know could be the first in existence - I am terrified!"

"Oh, Bergie," Sier said sympathetically, moving closer to her friend and putting her arm around her, offering a comforting hug. "You have nothing to worry about, I am sure. Dwalin will be there for you, as will I. And just think about how happy your husband will be when you tell him the good news. I know that he will be ecstatic."

"I hope so," Bergie said leaning her head back against the chair and doing her best to keep herself calm. "Because right now…I am scared to death."

* * *

 **So, we have apparently found Bergie's one phobia...kids! She is pretty worried, I sure hope Dwalin can set things right.**

 **Now Fili...well I think we all know he will be over the moon about this! As for Flinn? Guess you will have to wait and find out. ha ha**

 **Did you like Dis' little tea party? Always fun to get a bunch of lasses together to chit-chat.**

 **Poor Thorin, he thinks he messed up with the babysitting job. When in actuality he did everything right...for once!  
**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

(WOW, there were so many of you this time - I am tickled pink!)

 **Guest review for Chapter 37:** Yes, yes indeed it shall be priceless...because you couldn't PAY those dwarves enough to willingly sit around and talk about their love lives, or sex! Only Dis could make it happen. Thanks.

 **Guest review for Chapter 39:** Well, Fili did get retribution, but I leave it up to you if it was satisfactory. And no, Bina did NOT know what hit her!

 **Guest review for Chapter 42:** Yes, their 'talk' did prove very interesting for both of them, ha ha. And you are on Dwalin's side of this revenge stuff? ha ha. Most readers were too.

 **Guest review for chapter 43:** Yes, this is the end of Part 1, then comes Part 2 with Dwalin and Thorin. Then, when I get it written, Part 3 with our little Kili. hee hee. Can't leave him out of all the fun!

 **dojoson41:** Yep, lets keep Kili free spirited and fun loving as long as we can...but his days are numbered, love will sneak up and bite him on the backside!

 **Guest:** Yep, Bilbo's plan did indeed work...and Marigold knows she wants kids with Thorin! Won't she be shocked to find out that he has probably already picked out names for them and stuff. ha ha. Thorin did a very good job.

 **Louise:** I am glad you are excited for more...because I am hard at work writing more for you to read. ha ha.

 **Aranel Mereneth:** So happy you liked the fluffy bonding time with Flinn, Frodo and Thorin...and Marigold too. ha ha. And was THAT soon enough for you to hear some baby news for Fili and Seir? ha ha. Not to mention Dwalin and Bergie. BABIES FOR EVERYONE! I thought Sier and Bergie could use someone to sympathize with as their feet swell and they start to waddle. ha ha.

 **Guest:** My husband thanks you for your kind, yet sedated, words for the chapter. ha ha. And Bologna? Isn't that a lunch meat? ha ha. Have a fun in Italy!

 **Guest K:** Thank you very much *takes a bow*

 **Emrfangirl:** Please, feel free to like Thorin and Marigold all you want. Do you not remember how back in chapter 51 Thorin told Dis that his children could never inherit the throne...and how she said it was a good thing he had already named Fili as his heir? Fili will not be stripped of his birthright, and Flinn is next in line after him. (since Kili does NOT want it. ha ha) So fear not. And updating quickly is what I love to do! I just have to keep writing just as quickly to keep a nice stack of chapters ahead of you all.


	61. Chapter 61

**.**

 **Thank you all for each and every review!**

 **Now on to the telling!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 61**

 **~X~**

* * *

As they walked back to the apartment Bergie and Dwalin shared, Sier couldn't help thinking about the last time she had been inside those chambers. Fili had followed her there with murder and jealousy in his eyes, thinking that she and the now married warrior had been having an affair behind his back. Only to find out that Dwalin had been giving her dance lessons instead. Looking back now, she could laugh…but at the time, she had still been unsure of Fili's feelings, not to mention her own, so it had been a rather frightening incident. Still, she and Fili had come a long way, and now they were going to have a second child…together! If only Bergie was not having so many misgivings over her pregnancy, things would be perfect.

"Would you like me to come in and fix you something?" Sier asked, taking note of the slightly green hue of her friend's skin. "Dry toast and some ginger tea often helps with the queasy feeling."

"No, thank you," Bergie replied. "I'm afraid I can't blame the way I am feeling right now on morning sickness. This is just plain, old fashioned fear."

"I really do hope once you and Dwalin speak about this, that it will calm your worries," Sier told her sympathetically. "You two should be rejoicing, not fretting."

"Oh, I am sure _he_ will rejoice…I am just going to need some time to wrap my mind around all this." She shook her head once more, looking down at her stomach in wonder. "A baby… _our_ baby."

"If you need anything, please do not hesitate to send for me," Sier told her, watching her friend enter her apartment as if in a daze. "And be sure to lie down and rest…it is the best thing for you right now."

"I will," Bergie nodded, shutting the door with a grateful smile…even if it did not quite meet her eyes.

.

.

Once she was alone in the hallway, Sier's mind quickly turned to her own good news, and just how she was going to tell Fili. She had been relatively certain of her condition for a while now, but without confirmation, she had not dared speak a word. Fili had been so excited about the idea of them trying for another dwarfling, that she feared disappointing him if she had been wrong. But now all she wanted to do was run straight to him and blurt out the wonderful news.

But where was he? Fili had left that morning mentioning something about overseeing the opening of a new mineshaft, of helping Thorin with plans for the new guard rotation schedule, and a few other things that could have taken him anywhere in the mountain. Sier supposed she could wait until later when he arrived home…but she just didn't want to!

Thorin! He would know where Fili was, and he was probably the only one who could order him to leave his work without drawing any undue suspicion or panic. She could ask Dis to seek him out, but she was minding Flinn today, and if his mother were to suddenly seek him out, he would quickly assume something had happened to their son. No, Thorin was her best bet, and picking up the pace, she hurried towards his council chambers, hoping to find him unoccupied.

Unfortunately, he had been in a private meeting, and Sier had to wait for an agonizing half an hour before she could see him. But when the guard at last ushered her in, she couldn't keep the wide smile off of her face.

"Ah, Sier, what a pleasant surprise," Thorin said, standing up from his seat and moving to pull out a chair for her. "To what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

"I…I need to ask you a favor," she began, sitting down as Thorin returned to his own chair. "I am desperate to speak with my husband right now, and I have no idea where he is."

"I am certain that if you asked any one of the royal guards, they could easily locate him for you," Thorin told her, looking a bit confused by her request. "After all it is their duty to know where the royal family is at all times."

"Yes, but if I did that, it would cause Fili to worry that something is wrong…when in actuality everything is wonderfully right," she explained, her excitement bubbling over. "While a summons from you would not be met with suspicion, or any undue concern."

"I see," he muttered, leaning back as he reached up and stroked his neatly trimmed beard thoughtfully. Over the past few weeks, Thorin had proven to himself, and everyone else, that he was not exactly intuitive where females were concerned. And yet, as he stared at Sier's smiling face, her cheeks flushed with excitement, he felt that he could hazard a guess as to the cause. "And might this sudden need to speak with him have anything to do with…a new addition to our family, perhaps?"

"It…might," Sier revealed, a blush spreading over her face, her smile never fading.

Thorin was on his feet and at her side in seconds, bending down to engulf her in a warm and gentle hug.

"Oh, my dear, I am so happy to hear this!" he laughed, pulling back but not letting go of her trembling hands. "I cannot think of more joyous news, than that of a new heir of Durin!"

Suddenly, Sier's face fell and she looked up at Thorin with questioning eyes.

"Would it be?" she asked. "I mean, if it is a son… _would_ he be your heir? Would he, Flinn, or even Fili still be in line to inherit the throne?"

"Why wouldn't they be?" Thorin asked, a bit taken aback by her question.

"While it is not common knowledge to most of Erebor…I know that you are actively courting Marigold with the hopes of marriage," she explained, looking slightly embarrassed, as well as a bit nervous. "If you achieve your goal, and have children of your own, would they not come before Fili and Kili in the line of succession?"

Thorin stood back, looking at Sier questioningly.

"Would it matter to you?" he asked quietly. "If your husband was no longer in line to inherit the throne, would it make a difference to you?"

"No, of course not," she insisted emphatically. "In some ways it would make my life a whole lot easier, as well as the lives of my children. And yet, I do not wish for him to be disappointed. Fili has trained so hard, taken on so much responsibility, and all to live up to his role as crown prince. And while he would step down in a heartbeat, should you have an heir of your own, it would be a difficult pill to swallow."

"I agree," Thorin nodded, leaning back against the table as he crossed his arms over his chest, looking at her thoughtfully. "I agree with everything you said. It _would_ be a shame to disregard the amount of effort Fili has put into preparing himself to one day rule Erebor. Yet, I know he would willingly forfeit any right to the crown, if I were to name a new heir. However…" Here Thorin allowed a little smile to play at his lips. "I will not take the throne from him, not now, not ever. Fili and Kili have always been my legal heirs, and they will remain so, even if I should be blessed with a dozen strong sons."

"Truly?" This news came as a shock to Sier. "But why?"

"I now realize that Marigold is my one, that we were meant to be together," the king explained. "Yet from the beginning, I knew that should we wed, and have children, no dwarf would accept them as a legitimate heir to the crown. Only a full blooded dwarrow from the line of Durin may sit on Erebor's throne."

"Oh, Thorin…I'm so sorry," Sier said, true sympathy in her tone.

"Don't be," he replied with a shake of his head. "Just because they can never be king after me, does not mean I will not love and care for them as my greatest treasures. And besides that, any children I sire will then be afforded the greatest gift of all…the gift of choice."

"Choice?" the dam questioned.

"They will have the freedom to be whatever they choose to be," Thorin clarified. "I was not given that luxury…and I am ashamed to say that neither were Fili and Kili. I grew up with the knowledge that one day, after my grandfather Thrór, and my father Thrain, I would take my place as Erebor's king. Fili too understood this from an early age, and all that this destiny would entail. Kili's responsibilities have always been far less, and yet, he also knew there might come a day when he would be forced wear the crown. Yet _my_ children will never be burdened with such a weight, they can be anything their heart desires…a miner, a gem cutter, a tailor, or even the captain of my guard…assuming they can best Dwalin in an honest fight." Here Thorin paused, the idea of a son, or daughter, of his defeating his friend and cousin, caused him to beam with pride. "But the bottom line is, Fili will always be my heir, and Flinn after him. And now, this new little one as well."

"It could turn out to be a lass, you know, Thorin," Sier giggled, patting her stomach and raising an eyebrow.

"That only means I will love her twice as much," the king assured Sier, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "The same way I love you, my dearest of nieces."

"So far I am your _only_ niece," she pointed out, causing the king to chuckle heartily.

"Very true…but you will always be the first, and most likely my favorite, no matter what," he assured her. "Besides if Kili doesn't stop acting like a childish scamp, I can't see any lass ever giving him more than a passing glance, let alone wanting to marry him." He punctuated his words with a roll of his eyes and a shake of his head. "And I have not forgotten that I still owe him for that bucket of water he dumped on my head."

Sier did her best to hold it in, but it was no use and her laughter bubbled forth, causing Thorin to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, I am sorry to laugh, Thorin," Sier confessed, trying to regain her composure. "But, I will never forget the look on your face, it was simply priceless. And I know for a fact that Kili has been living in fear of your retribution ever since."

"Good," he said with a smug smile. "I rather like the sound of that. And I _will_ be getting him back, I promise you. I have just not decided on how…yet."

"Best not tell Fili what it is when you do figure it out…he would feel obligated to warn his little brother, even though he had originally been the main target of the prank to begin with," Sier confided.

"Yet you would not tattle on me?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, no," she said with a shake of her head. "I know when to hold my tongue. And I would never betray my king's trust by divulging his secret battle strategy…even if it meant sparing my beloved brother-in-law a bit of harmless embarrassment."

"It is nice to know I have at least one loyal subject," Thorin nodded, enjoying the comfortable teasing shared between them. Sier was easy to speak with, and he knew that Fili could not have chosen a better wife than her.

"Well, it is only fair, since I am trusting you with a secret of my own," she reminded him, placing her hand over her stomach. "But I still need your help to find Fili, so I can let him in on it as well."

"Of course, of course," he nodded, quickly going to the wall and pulling on a braided cord. Within seconds one of the royal guards entered the room, ready to do his king's bidding.

"Find Prince Fili immediately, and tell him I wish to speak with him in my personal office," Thorin ordered, watching as the guard bowed and left the room. "Now," the king grinned, assisting Sier to her feet. "You go wait for him there and deliver the news that I am sure will have him shouting for joy. However, I fear that information of this caliber will not remain secret for long. So to allow you both to announce these tidings personally, I will organize a special dinner tonight and invite all the company, as well as a few of our closer hobbit friends." Once more he leaned in and gave her a fatherly kiss on her forehead. "Now, go, don't keep your husband in suspense any longer."

"I won't," she grinned, skipping out the door as she headed for Thorin's office.

.

.

Fili and Kili were both waist deep in rock and rubble, having jumped in to assist the miners in clearing out the debris being excavated from the new shaft. It was backbreaking work, but nothing they had not done before. Being born princes had not excused them from any duties that would help feed and clothe their family. Thorin had always taken on the lion share, but as Fili and Kili came of age, they too pitched in where they could, trying to make things easier on their mother, who had already suffered so much heartache. The golden prince had just tossed another large boulder into one of the mining carts when he heard his name being called from up above.

"Prince Fili?" came the voice of a palace guard. "Your Highness, your presence has been requested by your uncle and king."

"What do you think that is about?" Kili asked, stopping to wipe the sweat from his brow with the back of his arm.

"I don't know, but if it was anything important, or the mountain was in danger, he would have asked for us both," Fili deduced, trying not to read any more into this than necessary.

"I'm not so sure," Kili said with a furrowed brow. "I think Thorin is still a little upset with me about taking Marigold on that tour. Not to mention plotting to get me back for that stunt with the water bucket."

"Well, I don't know about either of _those_ things," Fili laughed, striding over to grab hold of the rope that would pull him out of the shaft. "But Uncle would never let any petty grievances get in the way of calling on one of his best warriors in times of danger."

Kili nodded, seeing the wisdom of his words. Still, he couldn't help but shiver slightly at the thought of his uncle seeking retribution on him for the prank.

"Would you like to come along anyway?" Fili offered, a sly grin on his face. "Maybe now would be a good time to talk with him about it…you know, mend fences?"

"Are you kidding?" Kili gasped. "I am hoping he will forget all about it with his mind currently occupied with Marigold! The last thing I want to do is run the risk of reminding him about it."

"Suit yourself," Fili laughed, almost feeling guilty over how much pleasure he was deriving from his brother's discomfort. Still, Kili had originally plotted with his own son to douse _him_ with that water…so he pushed away any such thoughts and tugged on the rope. "I will let you know if it is anything of importance."

"You know where to find me," Kili called back with a friendly wave.

"Wherever Thorin isn't?" Fili asked as he began to rise up the shaft.

"Exactly!" Kili laughed.

.

.

Sier had been pacing in Thorin's office for some time, wringing her hands and going over and over in her mind exactly how she was going to tell him. Yet none of her words seemed right! She wanted it to be perfect, for him to learn of his unborn child in a way that was completely opposite from how he found out about Flinn. The existence of his son had come as quite a shock to him after all, so this time, she wished to break the news gently. Yet, still the right words failed her.

"Sier?" came Fili's voice from behind her, causing the young princess to whirl around, staring at her husband's perplexed face. "I was told that Thorin wished to see me…is he here?"

"No…no he isn't," she stammered. "He…I mean…it was I who wanted to speak with you. Thorin only sent the guards to find you on my behalf."

"And why is that?" The crown prince was quickly going from confused to concerned. "Why couldn't you summon me yourself?"

"To avoid that very look of worry you are wearing on your face," she insisted, now only wanting to calm his fears. "There is nothing wrong, but I knew if I sent for you, you would assume the worst."

"Of course I would," he confirmed, striding over and taking hold of her by the arms as he looked her over, searching for any signs of injury. "But you are all right? Truly?"

"Completely," she nodded, taking his hand and leading him over to a nearby bench, forcing him to sit beside her. "But I have some wonderful news to tell you and it couldn't wait another moment."

"Oh?" he questioned, still looking a bit anxious.

"Do you remember when you told me about that dream you had?" she began, coming at it from a completely different angle than she had originally practiced. "Where I was pregnant with our child…our second child?"

"The one where Flinn asked if it could be a puppy?" Fili nodded with a smile, recalling just how adorable his son had been in his dream. Yet it only took a moment for the pieces to click into place, causing his grin to fade and his eyes to grow wide in shock. "You…do you mean that…are you…" he stammered, unable to form a complete sentence.

"Yes…I had it confirmed by Oin only an hour ago," she nodded, almost giddy by now. "I am pregnant, Fili…we are going to be parents, _again_!"

"OH, SIER!" Fili cried, scooping her up and cradling her like a babe in his lap. "I love you so much! You can't believe how happy this makes me…deliriously happy in fact!"

"I'm pleased too," she assured him, snuggling into his chest as he kissed the top of her head over and over.

"A baby…another baby!" he repeated to himself many times. "And this time, I will be here to help you, to care for you, and spoil you rotten while the babe grows inside you. Anything you want, no matter the time of day or night, I will happily fetch it for you. Just name it."

"Even if it's for those expensive salted nuts only sold by that one vendor in Dale?" Sier asked, having already formed an odd craving for them over the past week. She had of course not mentioned it before, since she had been trying keep this all hush-hush.

"Anything!" Fili laughed, mentally calculating how long it would take for him to ride at top speed, there and back. "Oh, my love…I can't believe it. We are going to have a baby! A BABY!"

"Or a puppy," she teased. Yet before she could say any more, he silenced her with one of the most passionate kisses she had ever experienced. Oh yes, it was pretty safe to say that Fili was very pleased to hear he was going to be a father…again!

* * *

 **Sorry that Dwalin being told will have to wait. There is simply never enough time in a chapter for everything. ha ha.**

 **Wasn't Thorin sweet with Sier.**

 **And those who are worried that Fili will not be king if Thorin and Marigold have kids...see, all fixed.**

 **Now they need to tell Flinn and Dis!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews**

 **Emrfangirl:** Do you feel better about Thorin and Marigold now? Fili's crown is safe. As for Frodo...well, maybe Flinn won't have to share (wink wink)

 **Obsessed reader:** I HAVE NO IDEA! Do you? I mean men I know are 9 months, but is that the same for dwarves or hobbits? Too bad Tolkien did not think of telling us THAT! They are a month apart right now, or so Oin said. But we will see when the time comes.

 **Guest:** Oh I know, a bit of girl talk is fun and often a tad dangerous...or so Sier found out. ha ha.

 **Aranel Mereneth:** Fili and Sier sooooo deserve another baby after all they went through. More's the merrier!

 **Guest:** So you want to know if Fili and Dwalin will have a boy or a girl? Wonder no longer. Yes...they will indeed have a boy or a girl. Feel better now? ha ha ha ha At least they won't have a dragon...or a troll. Right? And yah...umm...Thorin, talking about his 'feelings' I just don't see that happening. ha ha. Thanks for the review!


	62. Chapter 62

.

 **OK, I need some help. Does anyone know how long pregnancies are for dwarves and hobbits? I am sure there is no place that Tolkien himself discussed such matters, but what do you think is believable? Send in your thoughts and I will choose what works best for the story plot. Thanks!**

 **.**

 **Now for more baby telling!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 62**

 **~X~**

* * *

Fili and Sier remained in Thorin's office for quite some time, kissing, talking, and then more kissing. But all too soon their privacy was interrupted by a knock on the door, then the familiar sound of Thorin clearing his throat outside…loudly.

"Enter," Fili called, knowing that his uncle was doing his best to be discreet. Yet when the king stuck his head in cautiously, looking unsure if he should dare to enter, they both waved him in.

"You have informed him, I assume?" he asked, looking at Sier for confirmation before saying any more.

"Yes, I know about the baby," Fili laughed, pulling Sier into a warm embrace, still overjoyed at the news.

"Excellent!" Thorin beamed, rubbing his hands together as if plotting something. "I have already spread the word to the company and a few others to meet in the smaller banquet hall tonight at six bells. I thought you and Sier would like to tell everyone the good news at once."

"I would like to tell Flinn first," Sier insisted, looking to Fili for confirmation. "He has been begging for a sibling for some time, and I think it only right that we tell him before the others."

"I agree," Fili nodded. "I will send word for Amad to bring him back to our chambers right away. That way, we can tell both him, and my mother, before the dinner."

"Then you best hurry," Thorin warned, taking note that the fifth bell was soon to chime. "I will send a guard to hunt down your mother and send her to you directly."

"You are getting very good at this, Uncle Thorin," Sier laughed, feeling comfortable enough in this setting to use the title he had often insisted of her.

"Yes, it is a sorry state of affairs when the king of Erebor has been reduced to a mere messenger," Thorin said, shaking his head in mock shame. "Now go, you will need to clean up as well…especially you, Fili. What have you been doing today to get yourself so filthy?"

"Helping to excavate a mine shaft," he answered plainly, seeing no shame in it.

"You are royalty, Fili…the next in line for the throne," Thorin pointed out, leaning in slightly as if his next question was of great importance. "Do _you_ believe it wise to associate so closely with your subjects…blistering your hands right beside them?"

"I feel that it is more than wise, Uncle…it is necessary!" Fili said in his defense. "The people need to know that they can approach their leaders, that they knows their struggles, and concerns themselves with the trials that each and every one of them face. It is my privilege to work beside the dwarves of Erebor, for only together can we ever hope to return this mountain to its former glory."

Thorin looked over at Sier and gave a wide smile of pride. "And _that_ is the reason that Fili is my heir." He walked over to the couple and placed his hand on Fili's shoulder. "Our people will look to you one day, and I have no doubt that I have chosen wisely. Now go, get changed, and tell your son the good news. Then come enjoy the party I have arranged in honor of the new little one. You two deserve all the happiness in the world…and so very much more."

"Thank you, Uncle," Fili nodded, feeling as if he might have missed something important in that conversation. Yet, not one to refuse a direct order, he assisted Sier to her feet, and with his arm securely around her waist, he led her into the hall and towards their chambers, unable to wipe the wide grin of satisfaction off his lips.

.

.

Meanwhile, a few levels down, Bergie sat on the sofa, curled up in a warm blanket, staring at the dancing flames.

 _A baby!_ Oh, what was she going to do? She knew nothing about caring for an infant! She was an only child, raised by parents who also began their married life later than most. So by the time she came along, there had been no hope for siblings. Thus Bergie grew up an only child, and in Frogmorton, where they had originally lived, there were precious few little ones for her to play with, or watch over, when their parents were otherwise occupied. Instead, Bergamot had gone to quilting bees, the market, preserving parties, and any other place her mother took her.

Bergie had been an inquisitive and studious child, enjoying a book more than playing with dolls. When she had found her passion for preserving food, she devoted herself to the task with all the gusto she had. Thus, hobbit lads, and the idea of building a family, had been the furthest thing from her mind…until now.

Dwalin would undoubtedly expect her to care for the little one…to feed, clean, and teach it all the things any babe should know. But could she? Did she have the skills, the aptitude and the strength to do so? What if she failed? What if their little one didn't like her? Bergie knew that babies often cried, she had heard many of them do so while living in the Shire…but why did they cry, and what did one do to put a stop to it? Bergie felt woefully inadequate, lacking all the skills she felt one needed to be a successful mother.

A mother! In her mind, that title was reserved for those like Prim - who appeared to have endless patience when dealing with Frodo. Or perhaps Esmerelda, the pretty little lass who was to marry Marigold's brother, Saradoc. Bergie could not even count how many times she had seen Esmerelda Took packing a random youngling around on her hip. Even her niece, Marigold, had spent more time with baby hobbits than Bergie ever had. Marigold would make a wonderful mother, of this she was certain. But her? Well, Bergamot was a nervous wreck.

Still…as she thought about how much she loved Dwalin and how happy this news would make him, her heart began to lighten somewhat. She was not in this alone…right? Even if most of the work of carrying the babe, as well as delivering it, would be solely on her, she knew she could count on her stalwart husband to get her through it. _Right?_ Oh, she was just so worried that she would fail somehow, and disappoint Dwalin…and that was the last thing in the world she wanted to do.

.

.

Fili had just emerged from the bath and was drying off when he heard the sound of his rambunctious little Flinn enter their chambers. Dressing quickly, he headed out to find his mother standing there with a smile on her face while Sier listened to their son's energetic tale.

"And then we went down into the big diamond mine and it was like standing outside and looking up at the sky with all the pretty stars winking at you like this," Flinn then demonstrated, by blinking his eyes open and closed in quick succession. "Mister Bofur said I could take one home, but I didn't want to separate any of them from their families, so I left them all there. Oh, Ama, you should have seen how sparkly it was!"

"I am sure it was lovely," she nodded, reaching out her hand to smooth down his tousled hair. "Maybe one day we can go visit the mine together and you can show me."

"All right!" Flinn nodded with glee.

"I had planned on keeping him with me a bit longer today," Dis explained, once Flinn had stopped talking long enough to take a breath. "But I got a message from Thorin saying that he arranged a private dinner in the banquet room for all the company at six bells, and that you wanted Flinn back early enough to get him ready?"

"Yes, we did," Fili smiled, entering the room and scooping his son into his arms as he leaned in to kiss his mother's cheek. "Thanks for watching him today."

"Well, when Sier said she needed an afternoon to herself, who was I to pass up a chance to spend some time with my favorite grandchild?" Dis laughed.

"Your _favorite_ grandchild, is he?" Fili laughed. "Perhaps that saying might not be applicable for much longer."

"What?" Dis asked, looking a bit perplexed by her son's words.

Ignoring her query, Fili instead took hold of his mother's hand and led her over to take a seat in the chair opposite the sofa. There, he and Sier sat down with Flinn between them, smiling widely at the confused looks on both his son and mother's face.

"Flinn," Fili began, looking down at the adorable child who had stolen his heart the moment he had first laid eyes on him. "Do you remember when you asked me why I had a brother but you did not? Or how Tae and Tam have Bram as their brother…but you don't have one?"

"Yes," Flinn answered, not understanding his father's line of reason.

"And you wished that you might have one of your own to play with?" Sier reminded him, jumping in on the conversation.

"Adad said that we would just have to wait and see," the lad recalled, still not exactly satisfied with his father's answer.

"Well…it look like you just might get your wish after all," Sier told him, her smile growing even wider as she heard Dis give a gasp of shock from where she sat.

"Really?" Flinn cried out, jumping to his feet and standing in front of his mother with his hands on her knees. "I get a real brother…one of my very own?"

"Or a sister," Fili was quick to point out, knowing that the odds were against it, but still a possibility. "We won't know until the baby arrives."

"But one is coming? When?" Flinn suddenly began to look around the room, as if he expected the little dwarfling to peek out from behind the furniture and say hello.

"Not for many more months," Sier informed him. "He, or she, will be here right about the time that the hobbits must head back to the Shire."

"You mean…when Frodo has to go home?" The idea of his sword-brother having to depart was not a subject he liked talking about…but if a new playmate would be arriving around the same time, well,that would certainly lessen the ache in his heart over losing Frodo.

"Yes," Fili nodded, knowing how difficult their parting would be when the time came. The two lads had grown very close in such a short time, assuring Fili that his son's childhood friendship would continue on, through the years and across the miles. "But just think of what fun you will have writing to Frodo and telling him about your new sibling, and all the things you two will get to do together."

This seemed to lighten Flinn's mood and he quickly grew excited once more.

"What will his name be? Will he have blue eyes and blond hair like me?" Flinn questioned, eager to know more.

"We don't know," Sier laughed. "For all we know… _she_ could have red hair and green eyes. But until the baby comes, we can all have a lot of fun guessing…and dreaming up the perfect name for him or her."

By now, Dis, who had been doing her best not to interrupt, could no longer contain her joy.

"A baby!" she squealed, launching herself out of the chair as she took turns hugging Fili, Sier and then Flinn. "Oh, I am so happy for you three, I can't even begin to tell you how much! This is all a mother dreams of, to see her children having children…and now two of them!" She then got a sly look in her eyes as she gave Sier a wink. "Or three…you know, somewhere back in our family history, there have been a few sets of twins, you know."

"No…I didn't know!" Sier replied, her eyes growing wide in shock. "If I remember right, one infant to take care of is quite the handful…but two at once? I'm not sure I'm ready for that."

"Twins would be a blessing," Fili was quick to assure her, reaching out and squeezing her hand. "And if we have one…two, or even a dozen, I will be at your side the entire time, I swear."

"If I have to give birth to a dozen babies all at once, Fili, Prince of Erebor, you _will_ be at my side all right…lying in the sick bed next to me with a black eye and two broken legs!" Sier informed Fili in no uncertain terms, making her thoughts on that idea quite clear. And while Fili just stared at his usually docile wife in confusion, and a touch of fear, Dis broke out in a merry fit of laughter. Her mirth quickly broke the ice and soon everyone had returned to their happy state.

"So, _have_ you picked out any names yet, as Flinn asked?" Dis reiterated, wanting to know any and all of the details.

"I only learned about the baby an hour ago," Fili laughed. "We will need time to think about it and come up with suitable choices for a lad or a lass."

"Well, I am sure that there will be no end to all the suggestions you will be offered in the meantime," Dis assured them. "And allow me to be the very first. I believe Thrór has a nice ring to it, for a strapping young lad."

"We will take that under consideration," Fili chuckled. "But ultimately, it will be up to Sier and me to decide what our baby shall be called." He then looked over at Sier and placed his hand over hers, giving it a squeeze. "And though I could not have chosen a better name than Flinn for our first son…I am truly looking forward to taking part in the naming of our second, as well as every other privilege associated with its coming."

"And I for one will be grateful for the help," Sier laughed. "I don't think you understand just how much time and attention a little dwarfling requires, Fili."

"He will learn," Dis nodded with a grin. "The way most fathers do…the hard way."

"Well, hard or not, I am still looking forward to it," Fili assured them proudly. "However, if we don't get this little dwarfling ready to go, we will all be late for Thorin's party." He then turned and looked directly at Flinn. "Now, son, you need to not say a word about this to anyone, at least not until your mother and I have found a way to tell everyone else, all right?" When he received a nod of agreement from Flinn, he sat back and rubbed his hands together with glee. "I can't wait to see the look on Kili's face when he hears this piece of news!"

"Is that why my brother is gathering us all together tonight, so you can make your announcement?" Dis asked, her eyes narrowing as she glared at Fili. "Do you mean _Thorin_ found out before me? Care to tell me how he rated above me in the chain of information?"

"Uhhhhh," Fili stammered, wilting a little under the heat of his mother's gaze. Quickly scooping Flinn off his feet, he began to back his way towards his son's room. "Perhaps Sier can explain that one…I have to get Flinn ready…can't keep everyone waiting, you know!" And with that he turned and ran, causing the little dwarfling in his arms to giggle with laughter.

.

.

"Bergie, I'm home," came a call from the front door as Dwalin strode inside, followed closely behind by his brother. "I've brought Balin with me, since apparently we are all summoned to some dinner being thrown by Thorin, and he is adamant that we all arrive on time." Dwalin began to unhook the armor he had been wearing on patrol all day, mumbling to himself about how inconsiderate Thorin was for making them rush.

"Perhaps our stubborn King has finally won the consent of your young niece, Miss Brandybuck?" Balin suggested, eagerly looking to Bergie for confirmation. When she just stared blankly at him, he became concerned. "Are you feeling all right, my dear?" the white bearded dwarf asked, stepping forward and taking her hand in his. "Brother, your bride appears to be unwell."

"What?" Dwalin asked, stopping what he was doing and hurrying to her side. "Bergie?"

"I am fine, really," she assured him, not wanting to get into _that_ conversation while his brother was around. While this was all very new to her, she was keenly aware that news like this was best delivered in private…where no one could see her cry. Well, Dwalin would see, but for some strange reason he seemed to understand her, even when she could not make heads or tails of herself. He had the ability to calm her down, explain things in a way that did not frighten her so much, and hold her until all the worry was gone. But that could not be done with Balin in the room.

"Are you sure?" her husband asked, eyeing her skeptically. "Do you want to talk about it?" When Bergie hesitated, her eyes drifting up to where Balin stood, he quickly turned and barked out an order. "Balin…get out!"

"No!" Bergie protested, seeing the hurt look on the white haired dwarf's face. "Don't be rude, husband." And while she wanted nothing more than for them to be alone, so that Dwalin could make everything better, she waved him off. "We can speak later. I am completely fine…honest." And she was fine, for Oin had said so. Completely fine…and pregnant. So, pasting on a smile, she stood up. "A dinner party you say?" she asked, her stomach suddenly rumbling at the idea of food. Worried or not, it would appear that their little one took after his father, and he was demanding to be fed. "What time do we need to be there?"

"At six bells…which is less than a half an hour from now," Balin broke in, eyeing Dwalin with a raised brow. "A quick bath would be most advantageous, little brother. Riding around on a pony all day long has made you, well, forgive me for saying so…but you stink!"

"Not all of us can have an easy job like you, big brother," Dwalin laughed, leaning in to kiss Bergie on the cheek as he headed for the washroom, leaving a trail of pungent clothing as he went.

"You call dealing with Thorin all day easy?" Balin scoffed, yet the only response he got was a roar of laughter from the retreating Dwalin as he disappeared behind the wooden door. With an amused shake of his head, the elder dwarrow took a seat, waiting for his brother to return.

Bergie had been forced to turn away and cover her mouth so that Balin would not see her reaction to the small whiff of Dwalin's body odor. The scent of her husband had never affected her adversely before…in fact it usually had the opposite effect. Taking a few deep breaths of fresh air, Bergie was able to bring herself back under control, recalling that Oin had mentioned a few things that she might experience. Sensitivity to smells, a craving for certain foods, swollen ankles, and unexplained shifts in attitude – mad one moment, crying the next. _Oh, this was all just lovely,_ she thought to herself. If this was normal for pregnancy, why on earth did anyone ever allow themselves to get in this condition?

And then Bergie remembered the days and nights spent in Dwalin's loving arms, the many hours they lay beneath the covers, lost in each other's love. If that was the price she had to pay for experiencing such bliss with the dwarf she loved - to grow fat and carry a baby to birth – Bergie knew without a doubt she would do it all over again…and again. Besides, she was pretty certain that Dwalin wanted children…right?

It suddenly occurred to her that they had never actually discussed the subject. Where they would live, yes. If they would…or could…ever have children, no! What if it turned out he was just as unsure about them as she was? Oh, that would be a pickle for sure, no doubt about it!

"Are you sure you are feeling all right, my dear?" Balin asked, apparently having been watching her for the last few moments.

"Yes, of course," she quickly assured him, not wanting to interfere with their plans. She would go to the party, eat her fill, and then ask Dwalin to take her home early so they could talk this through together.

That was her plan…and she was sticking to it.

* * *

 **Yep, she will tell him in the NEXT chapter...and I am sticking to that. ha ha. BUT...since I know you are all itching to hear how that goes, I will make a deal with you. I will post a bonus chapter this weekend if you are all very generous with your reviews and ask pretty please...OK?**

 **So who do you think was more excited, Dis or Flinn?**

 **Oh, boy, Fili you are in hot water with Dis now, telling Thorin before her...even if it was technically Sier who told him and he had guessed all by himself. What a bright King Erebor has. ha ha.**

 **Now don't forget to tell me how long you think it takes for dwarves and hobbits to grow babies!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Mjean:** I am so glad you like the sweet stuff...did THIS one give you cavities too? The next one should prove...um...amusing. ha ha.

 **Emrfangirl:** I am glad you feel better, can't have you disliking Marigold for taking Fili's birthright. ha ha. And that is OK, a lot has been going on, so how can you be expected to remember everything. I even wrote it and a lot of things I have forgot too. Kili is indeed living in fear of Thorin...but I just wrote the 'retribution' chapter and I can't wait for you all to read it. ha ha. OH man, a puppy for Frodo...that would make Flinn jealous. I just can't see dogs running all over Erebor though...can you imagine the mess with no one to take them outside the mountain regularly for walks. ha ha.

 **Guest:** I love them too...they were after all the inspiration for this whole story...that keeps going on, and on and on and on... ha ha.

 **Aranel Mereneth:** I had recieved a few requests for some Sier/Thorin bonding moments. I hope this satisfied those readers...and it was fun and adorable too. Thorin will love anything Sier has...a little girl, or boy...but probably not a puppy. ha ha. Thorin is at his best when playing Uncle. Unless you are in Kili's shoes right...then your name is just mud!

 **Guest:** Yes, Thorin and Fili know...and Oin...and Bergie. AND NOW Dis and Flinn...but as for Dwalin, he will find out in the next chapter, I promise.


	63. Chapter 63

**Well, you all more than eared your bonus chapter...so here it is.**

 **Hope you like what I did with Dwalin.**

 **And thank you so much for ALL your wonderful advice on how long the gestation period is for dwarves and hobbits. I will take all your thoughts, compile them into a chart, and pick the one that works best with my story line. You all rock.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 63**

 **~X~**

* * *

By the time Fili, Sier and Flinn entered the banquet room, just about everyone else was already there. A table had been set up with food and drink, and most of the males were congregated around the large keg of ale that had just been tapped. Dis scurried in behind her eldest son and quickly spotted Thorin, the two of them exchanging knowing looks and wide smiles. These were the days that the Durins lived for, good days, with happy announcements. For in their family, these days were few and far between.

Fili quickly scanned the room, taking note that a few important guests had yet to arrive – specifically, Bilbo and Marigold. That was fine though, for he wanted to pull Kili aside and tell him the news in private before they informed the whole room. Unfortunately, Flinn, having spotted Frodo standing beside his father at the food table, had other ideas.

"Frodo! Guess what!" the dwarfling prince shouted across the room, his exuberant call causing everyone to turn and look at the excited little lad with amused curiosity. "I'm going to be a big brother!"

Fili closed his eyes and gave a sigh of exasperation, although he couldn't help but chuckle a bit as well. He looked over at Sier, only to see her give him a helpless shrug of her shoulders while a smile teased at her lips. Kids…what were you going to do?

For about five seconds the room had gone completely silent, with jaws dropping open and eyes growing wide. Then pandemonium reigned on high as everyone began to speak at once.

"Congratulations," was the word most used, along with hearty handshakes, warm hugs and so many slaps on the back that Fili was beginning to cringe from the sting. In the middle of it all, Fili placed a hand on his son's shoulder and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Flinn," Fili said, getting his lad's attention. "I thought we talked about keeping this a secret until your mother and I had a chance to tell everyone."

"Oops, sorry, Adad," Flinn whispered, covering his mouth with both hands, as if that could magically retract his words. His little brow furrowed in worry and regret over spoiling his parent's surprise. "I…I didn't mean to…I forgot!"

"That's all right, Flinn," Fili laughed, reaching out to ruffle his hair affectionately. "What's done is done. And I have to say, you did a fine job with your announcement. Now go have fun with Frodo."

"Thanks, Adad!" Flinn grinned, running off to join his hobbit friend.

Felicitations from the company and hobbits continued on for several more minutes, but soon they began to die down, and that was when Fili was at last confronted by his brother. Kili stood before him, only a few feet away, with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. At first, Fili didn't know what to say…he had every intention of telling his brother personally, yet there had not been time.

"Kili," the blond prince began, clearing his throat as he took a tentative step closer. "I meant to tell you…really I did." Yet before he could get any further apologies out, Kili lunged forward and engulfed Fili in an enormous bear hug.

"I couldn't be more pleased!" Kili assured him, pulling back as he held his brother at arm's length. "And if you think about it, you two might have me to thank for all this!"

"Pardon?" Fili asked, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise. "Care to explain yourself, little brother?"

"Oh, Mahal!" Kili gasped, suddenly realizing just how that had sounded. "Not like that! I only meant that by taking care of Flinn for you on occasion, you two could be alone…so that you could…I mean…"

"I understand, Nadadith," Fili laughed, throwing his arm around Kili's shoulders. "And we thank you very much for your… _assistance_."

Everyone who had heard Kili's little blunder were now roaring with laughter, causing the dark haired prince to turn even a darker shade of red. But nothing could wipe the grin off both princes' faces…no, they were both far too happy.

.

.

Meanwhile, Sier, having spotted Bergie, headed over to her, accepting the obligatory congratulations from her hobbit friend…even if this was not her first time hearing the news. With a slight raise of an eyebrow, Sier silently inquired if Bergie had informed Dwalin of their impending bundle of joy. The barely noticed shake of her head told the dam all she needed to know.

"Later," was all Bergie said, giving her friend a nervous smile as she quickly changed the subject. "It would appear that Fili was pleased with your news."

"Very," Sier smiled. "What dwarrow wouldn't be over the moon to hear he is to be a father?" That last bit was said more as an encouragement for the worried hobbit, and realizing it, Bergie gave Sier's hand a grateful squeeze. "Where are Bilbo and Marigold? I thought they would be here."

"Marigold needed to speak with King Bard about the planting project this afternoon, and Bilbo agreed to accompany her," Bergie explained. "They should be back soon, and I am certain they will be informed to meet us all here. Perhaps this time you and Fili can announce the good news to them yourselves," she laughed.

"Yes, Flinn did kind of steal Fili's thunder, didn't he?" Sier giggled, the look on her husband's face having been priceless.

.

.

Over in the corner of the room, Flinn and Frodo sat on the floor, each with a handful of sweets, talking quietly.

"So…you're getting a brother?" Frodo asked, his voice a little hesitant.

"Or a sister," Flinn shrugged. "My adad says he don't know what it will be, and if my ama knows, she's not telling."

"Does that mean I can't be your sword-brother anymore?" This time there was a catch in his voice, causing Flinn to look over in surprise.

"Why would you say that?" he insisted. "You will always be my sword-brother, Frodo. No one could ever take your place!"

"But if you have a brother of your own…wouldn't he get the job?" the little hobbit reasoned.

"No!" Flinn told him emphatically. "Uncle Thorin used to have a brother of his own, but that didn't stop him from naming Dwalin as his sword-brother. And what if I get a sister? She could never take your place…not in a million years!"

"Then…then you will still be my friend, even if you do get a brother?" Frodo asked, hope growing in his eyes.

"You will still be my friend even if I get a hundred brothers," Flinn assured him, throwing his arms around the hobbit and giving him a big hug. "We will be sword brothers forever and ever!"

"I am glad," Frodo grinned, looking very much relieved. "And I promise to write to you all the time after I go back to the Shire."

"But…I still can't read very good," Flinn protested in a forlorn voice.

"That's all right…I can't write very good yet either," Frodo laughed. "We can just draw pictures until we both learn."

"I can do that!" Flinn nodded, happily taking another bite of the cream filled sweet in his hand.

.

.

Sier and Bergie were still deep in conversation when Dwalin and Bofur came over, plates filled to the brim with food from the buffet table.

"Congratulations, Sier," Dwalin told her, draping his arm over her shoulder and giving her a friendly squeeze. He still felt a special connection to the little dam, having stood up for Sier as her champion and all. "Everyone is excited about the news of a new little Durin."

"Although I am not sure that Erebor is ready for another little prince running around," Bofur laughed. "I mean we are all still getting used to Flinn and Frodo throwing everyone in a tizzy with their adorableness. You having another one just might be too much."

"Well, you still have several long months to go in order to get used to the idea," Sier laughed, enjoying the hatted miner's humor. "As do Fili and I. Flinn, on the other hand, is ready for the baby to arrive now."

"Here, my peach," Dwalin offered, holding up his plate of food to Bergie. "I got an extra helping of that cheese you like so well. Take a piece."

Unfortunately, the moment Bergie caught a whiff of the aged dairy product, her stomach chose to revolt – causing her to quickly turn away and seek out the first vacant container she found. Grabbing a brass vase on a nearby table, she loudly emptied the contents of her stomach into the vessel, causing everyone in the room to stop what they were doing and turn in her direction.

"Ewwww!" Flinn cried, putting his hand over his own mouth, so as not to upchuck as well.

"Cousin Bergie just vomited!" Frodo announced, causing Prim and Drogo to give him a stern look for his tactless behavior.

"Bergie!" Dwalin yelled, breaking out of his shock and racing forward, placing his hands on her shoulders to steady her while she finished her business. When she was done, she placed the vase back down, feeling much better, yet highly mortified by her very public display. Dwalin maneuvered her to a chair, squatting down in front of her as he stroked her cheek reassuringly. "Are you all right? Would you like a drink?"

"That would be nice," she nodded, keeping her eyes on him and not daring to raise her eyes to anyone else.

"Balin!" Dwalin called, spying his brother over by the refreshment table. "Get Bergie a glass of wine to settle her stomach!"

"NO!" both Sier and Oin replied in unison, causing Dwalin to stare at them in confusion.

"I…I mean, perhaps some chamomile tea would be better," Sier said, trying to cover her outburst.

"Or some air," Oin offered. "She might just need a moment to rest and breathe."

"What is with you two?" Dwalin asked in a grumbling tone. "With the way you two are fussing, you would think that Bergie is the one who is pregnant, not you, Sier."

When both Sier and Oin visibly paled, and looked away, Dwalin felt a cold sweat coat his body, followed by the feeling that he might suddenly lose his lunch as well. When he turned and stared at Bergie, she gave him a slight cringe and shrugged her shoulders helplessly.

"You…you are going to have…a baby?" Dwalin gasped, losing his footing beneath him and falling to the floor on his backside. "We…we are going to be…parents?"

"That's what Oin tells me," Bergie informed him, still looking as if she were about to faint.

"Mahal's balls, wife! And just when were you planning on telling _me_?" he asked, his voice rising in shock and disbelief.

"I wanted to earlier…but…well, we were not alone," she explained, and though his tone held no anger, she still couldn't help flinching at his volume. "I did not think this was something that you needed to hear in mixed company," yet as Bergie looked around, taking note of the dozens of shocked faces, she couldn't help but add, "However, as you can see, that didn't quite work out as I planned."

"Dwalin," Sier quickly cut in, keenly aware of all the eyes and ears trained on the two of them. "Perhaps you and Bergie would like to step into the hall, or better yet, return to your quarters and continue this conversation in private?"

All the bald warrior could do was silently nod his head, pushing himself back up onto his feet as he stepped forward. With amazing gentleness, he scooped Bergie into his arms and walked towards the door without another word. Everyone instantly parted for them, making a clear path as the two disappeared out of the room.

For the longest time no one said a word, though Dori did step forward and place a damp towel over the vase Bergie had used, before removing it from the room. No one knew what to say…or do. Most had been utterly surprised by Dwalin and Bergie's sudden marriage – but this…well, this had left them speechless.

"I…I am going to be an uncle!" Balin suddenly blurted out, causing everyone in the room to turn their eyes on him. "An UNCLE!" And then, with the biggest smile plastered on his face, Balin promptly fainted dead away, hitting the floor with a loud thud.

"I think he took that rather well," Bofur commented wryly, removing his hat as he began to wave it in front of his friends face.

Just then the side door opened and in walked Bilbo and Marigold, apparently having finally returned from Dale. Yet as they took note of the stunned faces of their friends and family, as well as the passed out Balin, their smiles were replaced by looks of confusion.

"What did we miss?" Bilbo asked.

.

.

Dwalin kicked open their door and strode inside, using his foot once again to make sure it shut tightly behind them. Without missing a beat, he crossed the room and carefully placed Bergie on the sofa, taking a seat beside her.

"Now…tell me everything," he insisted, his tone soft, yet firm.

"What is there to tell…you pretty much know it all now," Bergie assured him, gesturing down towards her stomach area. "I went to see Oin today…and he said…he said I am about a month along."

"A month…we have hardly been married for longer than that," he gasped, doing the mental calculating in his head.

"I know…but apparently we are very good at…at…well, you know," she said, her face turning a bit red at her words. "Are…are you upset?"

"Upset?" Dwalin repeated, tearing his eyes off her midsection to stare up at her face. "Why on earth would I be upset? Well, other than the fact that half the mountain found out at the same time that I did, I couldn't be happier! Do you know what this means, Bergie?"

"I have a few ideas…but maybe you should tell me what it means to you," she suggested, needing to hear his thoughts on the matter.

"I told you once that I never believed I would ever get married…never find my _one,_ or had the desire to be a husband," he began, taking her hands in his as he stared at her with a goofy grin on his face. "And then I saw you across the battlefield, wielding that staff of yours, and I just knew…you were it. But now… _this_ proves beyond a shadow of a doubt that we were made for each other. We're going to have a little bairn! I'm going to be a father! And you, my sweet sugar plum, are going to be a mother!"

"I know!" Bergie all but wailed, leaning forward and burying her head in his chest. "And I don't know what to do!"

"Bergie?" Dwalin was stunned, he had never witnessed his wife cry before…other than tears of joy. Suddenly that inborn desire to comfort and protect his mate from all forms of danger, including mental distress, flared inside him. "Oh, my little jewel, what is this all about? There is no need for tears. Tell me, what has you so upset?"

"Motherhood," she explained, her voice muffled in his shirt and her words coming out between sniffles. "I worry that I am not cut out for such things. I too never thought to marry, or have children, and now…oh, Dwalin, what if I fail? What if I am a terrible mother?"

"What foolishness is this?" he asked, a sympathetic smile coming to his face. Pulling her away from him, he smoothed down her disheveled hair and wiped at her tears with his thumb. "There is no possible way that you could be terrible at anything. As for your worry about failing…that will never happen."

"How do you know?" she asked, digging into her pocket for a handkerchief to blow her nose.

"Because when you and I put our minds to something…such as getting married at a moment's notice, we are an unstoppable team," he assured her. "I am just as new at being a father as you are at being a mother…but I know that if we tackle it together, we will be great at it."

"You…you really think so?" she asked, her voice showing the first hint of confidence since she had received the news.

"I know so!" he nodded, giving her a little wink. "Just think…a son!"

"Or a daughter," Bergie was quick to point out.

"Dwarves usually beget sons, not daughters," Dwalin reminded her. "Odds are it will be a lad."

"But I'm not a dwarf…I'm a hobbit, and we normally beget an equal amount of both," she told him, not wanting him to get his hopes up too much for one sex over the other.

"True, true," he mused, his thoughtful expression turning to one of joy. "But I do believe that I would be just as happy with a little lass."

"What do you think it will look like?" Bergie asked, a bit of excitement creeping into her tone. "I mean, will it resemble a dwarf, or a hobbit? Or a mixture of both?"

"I don't know, but I definitely hope it inherits a bit of fur on its feet," Dwalin laughed, unable to keep his eyes from drifting to the fuzzy curls above his wife's toes.

"I hope it has your eyes," Bergie admitted.

"It is bound to have my strength," he assured her, looking a bit proud. "But it will need to have your quick mind and force of will."

"What shall we call it…it won't be a dwarf, and it won't be a hobbit, after all," she pointed out. "What will it be?"

"It will be…loved," Dwalin said, matter of factly. "Just like you are, my precious jewel. You have made me the happiest dwarf in the world today."

"Even happier than Fili?" she giggled, recalling that Dwalin was not the only one who received this news today.

"He already has a son…so no, he can't be any happier than me right now. I won't allow it," he laughed, pulling her into a warm hug. "We are going to have a little one, Bergie…a little bairn of our very own."

"Yes…yes we are," she smiled. "And do you know what?"

"What?" he asked.

"I…I don't think I'm quite as scared anymore," she announced, sounding as if she could hardly believe her own words.

"And why should you be?" Dwalin asked. "It is just one little babe…what on earth is there to be afraid of?"

* * *

 **OH the famous last words of a fool...right?**

 **So did you enjoy Dwalin...and Balin's...reaction? ha ha. I think our fine war chief is very happy with the news.**

 **And wow, Kili...way to put your foot in it there, ha ha. Gotta love him though.**

 **No way, Frodo...Flinn would never replace you as his shield brother! Never!**

 **And even though dwarves probably drank all the way through a pregnancy with no issues to the baby - having a much different constitution and all - I just couldn't bring myself to write a dam having a drink while carrying, so you will just have to go with me on that point.**

 **Ok...now lets get Thorin and Marigold's situation figured out...and FAST! ha ha.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **dojoson41:** ha ha, well I can't tell you what they each will have, but I already have it all planned out. I hope you like what I do. Thanks.

 **Emrfangirl:** Sorry you did not see your review right away, but guest reviews sit in my 'in box' until I hit publish and then they go public. If a person has an account the review is delivered up automatically, but I think if you are a guest the FF site wants me to be able to look at them first before they go up. Just in case someone says something nasty I suppose? But I got them both, thank you. I did enjoy your guesses on what Dwalin would do though...and your thoughts on the gestation period. And look...your 'pretty please' worked!

 **darkone7142:** Oh, I think Flinn COULD get cuter...but, Middle Earth might implode then. ha ha. Marigold is hung up on the "I love you" words because...because...um...I want her to? ha ha. But things are not going to go on like that much longer...in fact things will be moving in the love department rather quickly. ha ha. You have the condolences of myself, and all the dwarves of Erebor, over your loss. We are sorry.

 **Guest Babies:** Yep, papa Dwalin will be as cute as they come! Well, papa Thorin should be quite adorable too. Well, didn't the weather turn colder nine months ago? Could explain the baby boom, ha ha. And thanks for your thoughts on the gestation period of the dwarves/hobbits.

 **Obsessed reader:** YIKES...four years? Yah, not going to go THAT direction, ha ha. I have to make it fit with my story line, ha ha. And I never did say how long Sier carried Flinn, but I kind of hinted that it was less than a year. So, I have to stick with something close to that as well. Thanks!

 **dojoson41:** I have no idea what "oowwch" meant, but thanks for the review!

 **Guest:** Ha ha, well, Balin IS rather astute, ha ha. But no, he did not...as you already read. Thanks for your suggestion about how long before birth. I enjoyed everyone's .02 cents.

 **Guest:** Well, your hopes came true...he got told and he did not faint...BALIN did. ha ha.

 **Aranel Mereneth:** as you see, Dis did not punch Thorin...but she won't let it drop completely. ha ha. And she did catch on pretty fast when they were telling Flinn, but she didn't want to spoil the moment with her squeals of joy. ha ha. And as you also saw, Kili did not find out exactly the way Fili wanted, but he handled it just fine. They are awesome brothers. And yes, Uncle Thorin IS the best. ha ha.


	64. Chapter 64

**.**

 **All right. The baby reveals have been taken care of. Now...on to Thorin and Marigold's issues.**

 **.**

 **Some had asked why I have allowed this to continue so long...well, it wasn't just to prove that Thorin was a dolt when it came to love (which he kind of is), or to torture you all (which I kind of did), but I HAD to kill time while the winter in Erebor dragged on. I mean there was not much else to do while everyone was stuck inside, ha ha. And I needed time to pass BEFORE they got together, for plot reasons. Thankfully, the appropriate amount of time has finally gone by. It is time to stop dinking around, Thorin, and get the job done...with a little bit of help, of course. So I think by the end of the week, you will all be much, much happier. ha ha.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 64**

 **~X~**

* * *

And so time marched on, with Dwalin and Fili practically bursting with pride, while Sier and Bergie, both growing larger with each passing week, simply shook their heads in amusement at their preening husbands.

"With the way they go around boasting, one would think that _they_ had created these babes all on their own," Sier laughed, adding a few spoonfuls of sugar to her cup during their next monthly gathering of the females, as Dis liked to refer to their tea parties.

"Our husbands would take credit for birthing them as well, if they could get away with it," Ilin agreed. "But, if you ask me, they couldn't handle the childbirth. They might be big strong warriors, but even the strongest male would cave under that kind of pressure."

"Shhh, Ilin," Dena hissed. "Don't go scaring Bergie now. This is all new to her."

"Oh, I am not so foolish as to imagine that this is not going to hurt like the dickens when our lad or lassie comes out," Bergie chuckled, though her eyes reflected a healthy amount of fear. "Pain I can handle…it is the worry that I will not know how to take care of it once it arrives that plagues me."

"Oh, Bergie," Marigold soothed. "I have never known anyone as strong, brave, and capable as you are. You have nothing to worry about, I'm certain."

"None of us knew what we were doing when our firstborn was laid in our arms," Dis assured the fretting hobbit. "And yet, somehow we muddled through and our sons turned out just fine."

"But what if I have a daughter?" Bergie asked.

"Lasses are no different than lads," Ilin assured her, being the only one present who currently had any. "They cry just as much, eat just as much…and yet at the end of the day, you love them just as much as well."

"No…I mean, what if I have a daughter and Dwalin is disappointed?" the hobbit explained. "He said he would be pleased either way, but don't most males wish for a son to take after them?"

Oddly enough, it was Prim who spoke up, answering Bergie's question.

"Now my knowledge of dwarves is rather limited," she began, laying her hand on her distant cousin's arm reassuringly. "I _do_ know, that while Drogo loves Frodo with all his heart, he has made no secret of the fact that he would also love to have a daughter as well." Here she paused, looking a bit forlorn. "We have been trying for a while now, but as more time passes, I am beginning to worry that his dream might never be realized."

"Oh, Prim," Sier said in a comforting tone, placing her arm around the diminutive hobbit lass consolingly. "Babies come when _they_ feel it is time…there is nothing we can do to hurry them along. Don't give up hope."

"I won't," she nodded bravely, doing her best to collect herself. "And I didn't mean to dampen the mood by mentioning this, but instead to reassure you, Bergie, that husbands do not always desire only sons. Daughters too can bring just as much joy to them."

"And since our race has so few dams, a daughter is even more of a blessing than a son," Dis pointed out. "Dwalin might not know exactly what to do with a daughter, but there is no question that he would be proud as punch to have one."

"I agree," Ilin nodded. "Bombur simply dotes on Tae and Tam, often to the point of making Bram feel a bit jealous." She then turned and looked over at Sier, a sympathetic smile gracing her rosy lips. "And that is something you will soon deal with as well, now that you are having another child. Flinn is bound to have bouts of jealousy over this new one, not to mention a healthy dose of sibling rivalry as they get older. Prepare yourself now."

"I don't know about that," Sier replied, her brows furrowing in contemplation. "Flinn is very excited about having a brother or sister. I can't imagine him being jealous over the new baby."

"That is what I thought as well, but two weeks after Tam arrived, Bram was begging me and Bombur to send her back where she came from," Ilin laughed. "Tam was a bit more accepting of Tae, but even she would get grumpy if she felt we were paying more attention to the baby than her. Like I said, prepare yourself."

"Now, I wouldn't say that is a forgone conclusion," Dis broke in. "When Kili was born, you have never seen a more pleased big brother than Fili. And not once in all their years have they ever acted jealous of one another. Each child, and each situation, is different, Sier…as I am sure you will find out in due time."

"I wouldn't know anything about that, since Gimli is an only child," Dena mused thoughtfully. "Not that I am complaining…for after I spent sixteen grueling hours pushing that huge head of his out into this world, I am rather glad Gloin and I were blessed with only one!" Her eyes suddenly grew wide and her gaze darted around to all those present. "But please don't ever tell Gimli I said that…he is already rather self-conscious about the size of his nose, I would hate for him to develop a stigma about his head as well!"

This had everyone in the group laughing once again…even Bergie.

.

.

"Now…just follow my lead and in no time at all, you will have Marigold falling at your feet," Dwalin insisted, stepping into the practice ring and taking off his shirt, displaying his impressive physique.

"I don't want her falling at my feet," Thorin huffed. "I am the one who should be on his knees before her…as she accepts my proposal!"

"Well, if she sees you battling, shirtless, that just might do the trick," the bald warrior explained with a roll of his eyes. "Skin on skin worked in waking _you_ up…now let the lass get a better look at the goods, so to speak, and see what awakens in her."

"How do you even know Marigold will come by today to watch us spar?" Thorin asked, joining Dwalin in the ring and removing his coat and tunic as directed. His cousin's suggestion of having the lass observe them engaged in battle at first sounded rather foolish. Yet when Dwalin told him how Bergie had confided in him that she enjoyed observing this activity very much, getting rather excited by it in fact, he changed his mind. And while Thorin knew that Marigold and Bergie were quite different, they were still both hobbit lasses, and what one found intriguing, perhaps the other might as well. Besides, he was growing more and more desperate to win her heart, so he was willing to try just about anything. Each night before going to bed, Thorin was forced to immerse himself in a cold bath, or stay up reading dull status reports, simply to keep his mind off of her enchanting eyes and tempting lips. Lips he still had yet to taste a second time. How long was he meant to suffer like this?

"I sent Balin to make sure that Marigold comes to the arena," Dwalin told him with a wink. "She and Bergie made plans to spend the day together after Dis' tea party, and he will ask the two of them to stop in and deliver something that I need desperately."

"And what is it that you need so desperately?" Thorin asked, looking confused.

"For them to come watch us fight, you numbskull!" Dwalin huffed, itching to beat his king over the head until he caught on to the plan. "I have no idea what Balin will tell them I require, the idea is just to _get_ them here."

"Fine, fine," Thorin agreed with a heavy sigh. "So what do we do now?"

"We fight!" Dwalin informed him, moments before he hefted his ax and took a swing at Thorin's head. Thankfully, the king's lightning quick reflexes allowed him to raise Orcrist just in time to deflect the punishing blow, causing the practice room to sing out with the sound of steel on steel.

"Ease up!" Thorin roared, eyeing his kinsman as if he were Azog himself. "I'm your king, not a bloody orc, and our lasses aren't even here yet!"

"We can't look fresh as daisies when they arrive," Dwalin explained, pulling his second ax off his back and into his hand as he took another step towards Thorin. "You need to work up a sweat if you aim to impress Marigold. So come on, old man…show me what you've got."

 _"Old man?"_ Thorin's eyes narrowed at his cousin's insult. "I will show you just how old I am!" And with a cry of rage, the battle was on.

.

.

"Why do you think Dwalin needs these now?" Marigold asked, carrying one of the bundles of bandages and ointment that Balin had dropped off at Bergie's apartment, claiming that his brother required them right away.

"Perhaps the infirmary in the practice arena is running low on supplies?" Bergie replied with a shrug of her shoulders. "Yet there are enough bandages here to wrap an army in."

"Well, after we drop these off, do you think we could take a little walk outside in the sun?" Marigold asked hopefully. "I think it would do you good, and heaven knows I would enjoy it as well. Don't worry, we won't stay out long, but now that the snow is starting to melt, I just can't remain inside any longer."

"I understand," Bergie nodded. "A breath of fresh air sounds wonderful… and a bit of sun on our pasty white faces might help put some color back in our cheeks."

"Then let's hurry and get this job done, so we can go out and play," Marigold suggested, sounding more like an anxious child than a grown lass.

"Agreed!" Bergie laughed.

.

.

Dwalin had truly been getting into the battle, forgetting that is was only meant to be an exhibition for the dams. However, Thorin was one of the few dwarves in all of Erebor who could give the bald warrior a run for his money, and Dwalin intended to make the most of it. He could tell that his kinsman was enjoying the sparring match just as much as he, and so he almost missed the moment that Bergie and Marigold stepped inside the room… _almost._

Hooking his ax blade around Orcrist, he pulled Thorin to him, the two dwarves locked in a fierce battle of tug of war.

"She is here," Dwalin hissed, their faces only inches apart. "Now, stop fooling around and make it look good."

 _Stop fooling around?_ Thorin thought to himself. What did Dwalin think he had been doing until then, taking it easy on him? Still, the idea that his lady love was now watching his every move, caused the king's eyes to narrow and his jaw to set in determination. He would show Dwalin just what he was made of.

.

.

Bergie's eyes had grown wide and her smile just about split her face in half when she saw what was going on before her. This had easily become one of her favorite pastimes, watching her muscular husband battling in the practice ring. She especially enjoyed it when he chose to go shirtless, his chest and biceps glistening with the sweat of his exertion. Oh, yes…Bergie loved this.

And when she turned to look at Marigold, she could tell that her shy little niece was not immune to the effects a certain king was having on her either. Maybe a walk in the fresh air was not the only thing that would bring a bit of color back to their cheeks.

"Shall we just leave the bandages here and go?" Bergie teased, knowing the exact answer she would receive.

"Ummmm," Marigold responded, staring at the two dwarrow in the ring. "Perhaps we should stay…at least until they are done…just in case Dwalin wishes to speak with you."

"Oh, right," Bergie nodded, doing her best to hide her smirk. "That is a good idea…wouldn't be wise to rush off too quickly, now would it?"

Marigold found herself mesmerized by what she saw before her. If an entire army of orcs had marched past her at that moment, she was certain she would not have noticed at all. Thorin was in the ring, his long, dark, silver-streaked hair tied loosely in back, conveniently out of the way as he battled with Dwalin. He had removed his shirt, offering the stunned hobbit lass a clear view of his amazingly toned arms, chest, and back. Her mouth had gone dry as she followed his every move, watching as his muscles flexed and tightened with each motion of his sword. The beads of sweat clinging to him took her breath away, and Marigold was barely aware of the fact that Bergie had directed her to a chair and eased her down into it. Thorin was simply… _amazing_.

.

.

"How long do we need to keep this up?" Thorin asked in a low voice the next time the two of them clashed together.

"Not long," Dwalin informed him, having stolen a glance over at their little audience. He could tell that Marigold was enthralled by what she was seeing, and he couldn't help but grin, thinking his idea was falling into place. Though when he looked at Bergie, sitting beside her, he suddenly saw a flaw in his plan. _Who was supposed to win?_ The idea was for Thorin to look good in front of his _one_ , but at the same time, Dwalin did not wish to lose in front of his wife either. He may have already won her heart, but he wanted to keep it as well. He dared to take his eyes off his opponent for a second to glance over at Marigold, the little lass still sitting there with her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open. She appeared both excited, and a bit scared at the same time, causing a new thought to spring to the warrior's mind. "Follow my lead," he whispered as he pulled back and took a wide arcing swing at Thorin with Grasper, while making a lower sweep with Keeper.

Thorin easily deflected the first blow, yet he had not been prepared for Dwalin' cheap shot with the second. Still he was able to pull Orcrist around just in time to keep the ax from severing his right arm, though not quick enough to avoid the tip grazing his skin. Thorin gave an audible hiss of displeasure, as a trail of blood began to seep down his arm.

"Hold!" Dwalin called, stepping back and displaying his hands in surrender. "My apologies, my king," he said with a low bow. "I was too caught up in the battle and forgot myself."

"It would appear so," Thorin grumbled, looking down at his wound in displeasure. It was not his first battle scar, and most assuredly wouldn't be his last, but he was not keen on the idea of gaining another one…especially from his own cousin! Perhaps Dwalin needed a taste of his own medicine, for Thorin too could play dirty when required. Yet all thoughts of retaliation were quickly forgotten when he heard a cry of panic off to his left, turning just in time to see Marigold racing forward into the ring.

"Thorin!" she gasped, skidding to a halt beside him, her eyes full of terror. "Oh, Thorin, are you all right? Come here and let me take a look at that." Then, grasping him by his uninjured arm, she quickly led him to a nearby chair. She gently maneuvered him into a sitting position, as she kneeled in front of him so that her eyes were level with his wound. "It does not look too deep, I think if we bandage it quickly it should heal well, perhaps not even leaving a scar."

Thorin was speechless, and could only gape at the little lass before him, her tender compassion and concern for his wellbeing touching his heart. He glanced up at Dwalin, only to see his cousin giving him a sly wink, nodding to Marigold as he mouthed the words, _"See, I told you this would have her falling at your feet."_

"Stay right there, and don't move a muscle," the little hobbit lass continued on, completely unaware of the silent exchange that had transpired between Thorin and Dwalin. "Don't worry, I will fix you up in no time, and stay with you for the rest of the day just to make sure you are all right." She quickly rose and rushed over to where Bergie still sat, the bundles of bandages and medicine at her feet. "It would appear that these were greatly needed after all," Mari told her aunt, scooping them up and heading back over to where Thorin sat.

"Your concern is greatly appreciated, my dear," the king told her as she began to clean the wound. "Yet, I assure you, I'm not in any mortal danger." However, when he saw Dwalin's hand come up to cover his eyes in exasperation, Thorin quickly caught on, changing his tune. "Although…it _is_ rather painful," he mumbled, torn between acting weak and gaining more of her attention.

"You poor thing," Marigold crooned, her eyes full of sympathy. "Is there anything I can get you for the pain?"

"Your kind and gentle care is more than sufficient to ease my suffering," Thorin assured her, doing his best to appear in some distress. "Yet, this is nothing compared to a few others I have received over the years."

"You have been wounded before?" This news seemed to upset her even more, her anxious eyes roving over his exposed skin in search of other scars. Now that she was much closer, she could indeed see thin white lines and raised flesh, indicating previous injuries. "When…how?"

As Thorin began to recount the details of several past battles, Dwalin hefted his axes and headed over to where Bergie sat, waiting patiently for her husband to join her.

"That was quite a show you two put on there," she snickered, keeping her voice low. "Was it all for Marigold's benefit, or was I meant to enjoy it as well?"

"That all depends," Dwalin replied, his eyebrows furrowing together as he stared down at her. "Which one of us held your attention…me or Thorin?"

"You of course, you big lug," Bergie laughed, playfully reaching out to slap his arm. "You know I can't resist seeing you all heated up like that. It makes me start imagining other ways I might get you out of breath and sweaty."

"Oh, does it now?" Dwalin asked, a wicked twinkle now filling his eyes. "Then what say you and I go back to our quarters and see what we can do about that?"

"Sounds good to me," Bergie nodded, standing up and reaching towards his axes. "Need me to carry one of those, so's you won't exhaust yourself on our trip back?"

"Nay, my love," he said with a shake of his head, easily hefting both weapons across one shoulder. "You already carry my most cherished treasure in this world." And as if she needed further explanation, he let his palm slip down to caress her midsection affectionately.

"As you wish," she nodded, touched by his tender words.

 _Oh, yes, Bergie loved her dwarf…no doubt about it._

* * *

 **Dwalin, you sly one, making Marigold show up and get all hot and bothered over Thorin. I don't know if I should be scandelized...or proud of you! _  
_**

 **Oh but then you CUT YOUR KING? If you were not family, I would bet that would be concidered treason! ha ha.**

 **Did you like more girl talk at the tea party?**

 **And what on earth could Dwalin and Bergie be thinking of doing back in their room? I just have no clue...**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 _It would be very helpful if you Guest reviewers would identify yourself with a letter or a number. Guest F or Guest 100 would be make it easier to tell you all apart. ha ha_

 **Guest:** Yes, poor Balin, he might have a lump on his head for a while, but the idea of being an uncle will make it all better I am sure.

 **Guest:** You are welcome for the bonus chapter...you all earned it. Flinn didn't mean to spoil things, and in a way he didn't...maybe Fili will get to announce the NEXT one. (doubt it) ha ha. I am glad you liked Balin's fainting spell. And Dwalin was the perfect husband, calm and reassuring, easing all of Bergie's fears. Men should never say things like that...they always come back to bite them in the rear. ha ha.

 **Aranel Mereneth:** Yep, Kili can sure put his foot in his mouth when he tries. And I am glad you like good old Uncle Thorin. ha ha. But watch out...Uncle Balin is up to bat now and he might hit a home run! ha ha.


	65. Chapter 65

.

 **Thorin's speech therapy is going well. Soon he will be able to say those three little words! Hold on just a little bit longer folks.  
**

 **.**

 **Now let's go see how that might come about...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 65**

 **~X~**

* * *

"So…did it work?" Dwalin whispered, sliding into the chair beside Thorin at the dinner table. Bergie had been a little tired following their afternoon rendezvous, so he had allowed her to remain in bed, promising to bring her a plate of non-offensive foods when he returned. Yet he had been anxious all day to find out if his plan had been successful…if their mock battle had stirred up feeling in Marigold similar to those of his own wife. Oh, he knew that Thorin would never allow things to go too far with the lass before they were wed, but still, a healthy dose of desire couldn't hurt.

"Did what work?" Thorin asked casually, not even bothering to look in Dwalin's direction, continuing to stare down at his plate.

"My plan!" he fumed, knowing that his cousin was now having a bit of sport with him. "Did seeing you fighting, and then wounded, get her to confess her feelings for you?"

"Nay," Thorin said with a heavy sigh, setting his fork down as he leaned back in his chair dejectedly. "Though, it did buy me an entire afternoon with her, fussing and coddling me like a babe," he added with a touch of satisfaction.

"Well…I suppose that is something," Dwalin huffed, truly irritated that his grand idea had not brought success.

"Yes…yes it was," Thorin agreed, a wide grin spreading over his face as his eyes closed at the memory of her gentle attention. She had fretted and pampered him for hours, tending to his wound even better than Oin, in his opinion. She had sat attentively, listening to stories of battles he had both won and barely survived, not once appearing bored or unsettled. It had truly been a very pleasant afternoon. At last pulling himself from his reverie, Thorin looked over at Dwalin with narrowed eyes. "That however does not justify your dirty little trick, or spilling my blood, especially when you failed to warn me ahead of time."

"It is my duty as your war chief to make sure you are always in tip-top fighting condition, and if I have to take a cheap shot now and then to keep you on your toes, so be it," Dwalin explained, doing his best to sound confident in his reasonings.

"Hmmm," Thorin hummed suspiciously. "I think you were just trying to look good in front of your own lass, and throwing me to the wargs at the same time."

"Could be," Dwalin chuckled, knowing he could never fool his cousin for long. He could also tell that Thorin was not truly angry and held no grudge against him…and for that he was glad.

"So, tell me, how are you and Bergie handling the idea of being parents?" Thorin asked, switching the subject off of him and Marigold.

"Fine, fine," Dwalin responded, reaching over and filling his bowl with the hearty stew that was set before him. "I mean…at least I think we are."

"You think?" he asked, dunking a buttered roll into his own bowl as he stared at Dwalin in confusion.

"Well…I'm trying to be supporting and encouraging," he explained, looking both worried and confused. "And I think it has helped Bergie grow more used to the idea…even a bit excited, in fact. But…"

"But?" Here Thorin leaned back and stared at his kinsman with concern.

"But…every now and then, when I start thinking about the idea of a babe…I get nervous myself," Dwalin confided. "I mean I am thrilled beyond words…but, what if it is I who turns out to be a lousy parent? You might not realize this, but I am not exactly the cuddliest of dwarves…I get angry, I am not very patient, and I have been known to raise my voice from time to time. What if my child hates me?"

"Dwalin," Thorin began, placing his hand on his cousin's shoulder. "Even if you are all those things…your child is not going to hate you. Think about it, you pretty much just described someone else to a tee as well…your own father. And Fundin was one of the best examples of a parent and teacher that I could imagine. Everyone loved him, regardless of his rather abrasive nature, including you and Balin. I have also watched you deal with Fili and Kili as they grew up, not to mention Ori and Gimli. And while you might be a bit gruff at times, no child could ask for a better father than the one I know you will be." While Thorin had meant every word, his speech had left him feeling a bit exposed, causing him to clear his throat and add in a brusque voice, "Besides, Bergie will be there to smooth things over for you when you do mess it up."

"Oh, thanks," Dwalin laughed, though he appreciated Thorin's encouragement more than he cared to admit. He really was trying to be the strong one, to ease any and all of Bergie's fears…even if it meant concealing his own. "But truly…thank you for saying so. It means a lot coming from you."

"Oh, yes," Thorin replied with a huff, crossing his arms in frustration. "Coming from the dwarrow who is not married and will never have any children of his own if he can't get the lass to say yes!" He looked over at Dwalin with an almost pleading look. "Got any more bright ideas? Preferably ones that do not involve spilling my blood?"

"Nothing comes to mind," Dwalin said with a sigh. "At least not while you are calling for such strict conditions on this," he teased.

For that, he earned a very stern glare from his king.

.

.

Meanwhile, Marigold had sought out the company of Bergie, wishing for some much needed advice.

"Come in," Bergie offered, not entirely surprised at finding her bewildered looking niece at her doorstep. "Would you like some tea?"

"No…no, I am fine," she mumbled, sitting down as she wrung her hands together anxiously. "I…I was hoping you might…well…"

"Help you figure out what it is you are currently feeling?" she suggested, taking the spot beside her and watching her with an almost teasing expression.

"Yes!" Marigold wailed, flopping backwards and throwing her hands over her eyes. "Oh, Bergie…I can't explain it. When I saw Thorin fighting…with all that sweat glistening off his strong, powerful muscles…I just…just…"

"Couldn't breathe?" the older hobbit laughed, knowing exactly what Marigold was going through.

"Exactly!" she nodded, uncovering her face and staring at Bergie with wide eyes. "He was just so…so…painfully beautiful to watch that I couldn't tear my gaze away."

"I noticed," came Bergie's laughing reply.

"And my stomach…it was doing strange flip-flops and then there was an ache, right here," she pointed to the pit of her stomach. "Something I have never felt before…yet want to feel again. What was it?"

"That, my dear, was desire," Bergie explained, doing her best to wipe the goofy grin off her face and be serious. "It tells me that your feelings for Thorin have reached the next level. You are no longer just infatuated with our handsome king…but you desire him, physically."

"I…I do?" she gasped, her face turning red at the thought.

"All the signs are there," Bergie nodded. "And tell me, how did you feel when you saw him get wounded?"

"Terrible! I was scared to death!" Marigold cried, her face becoming ashen with fear. "I know it was only a little flesh wound, but I swear I felt as if he had been sliced in two. That was very wicked of your husband to do such a thing!"

"Yes, yes it was," Bergie agreed, though maybe not for the same reason as Marigold thought. She knew that the whole thing had been staged for her niece's benefit – and it had apparently worked – but to draw blood on your own king and kin might have been going a bit far. She would have to properly scold Dwalin for that…later. "Still, if you were to analyze your feelings, I would be safe to say that you not only find Thorin interesting, charming, kind and handsome…you also find him desirable. And that, my dear, is very important in a budding relationship."

"I…I did feel very warm and dreamy-like when he kissed me that one time," Marigold nodded, recalling how wonderful it had been.

"Just the one time?" Bergie looked shocked. "You mean you have not tried for a second kiss?"

"Well…we almost kissed in the Silver Fountain room…and again in the hallways when we lost the children, but we always got interrupted," she confessed.

"Try hiding away in a linen closet, no one will bother you there," Bergie suggested with a wide grin. "But seriously, I think if you are feeling such things, it is safe to say that he is too. The poor dwarf, he is probably going completely mad, waiting for you to make the next move."

"I don't wish to purposely put Thorin through any discomfort," Marigold gasped, looking horrified by the thought. "But…but he has still not expressed to me his true feelings, I mean, not really…in words at least. Is it wrong of me to require such a thing?"

"No, of course not. But like I said, males are not often forthcoming when emotions are involved," Bergie said with a sigh. "They are just as insecure as we are at times."

"But until he says it…until I know he means it deep in his heart, how can I give myself over to him, heart, mind, and…and body?" Marigold asked, sounding so completely broken hearted. "I want him to choose me because he loves me… _me!_ And not because of some notion that I am destined to be his chosen one or something. I want him to choose me out of love, and for no other reason."

"And that is a realization he will have to come to all on his own," Bergie said with a sigh. "I can only guess at his feelings…but from what I have seen, I do believe in my heart that Thorin Oakenshield loves you, Mari. Truly."

"If only I knew for sure," she said with a heavy sigh. They were silent for a moment or two until Marigold spoke again. "But…he was very striking while fighting, was he not?"

"Well, he is no Dwalin," Bergie laughed, a grin playing at her lips as she recalled just how amazing her husband had appeared while sparring. "Yet, I will have to admit that the king of Erebor is a right handsome buck. However, don't you go telling Dwalin I said so. He is already giving poor Bofur the evil eye whenever he chances to speak to me, I don't think he needs any more reason to act like a jealous fool."

"You know…Thorin has also been giving Kili strange looks as well," Marigold mused. "I wonder why."

"Dwarves are just strange sometimes," Bergie muttered, rolling her eyes in exasperation.

.

.

Later that night, Fili emerged from Flinn's bedroom, a warm smile on his face as he shut the door quietly behind him.

"Is he asleep?" Sier asked, looking up from her sewing project as she sat by the fire.

"Finally," Fili nodded, reaching for his pipe that he kept over the mantel and filling it with some of the Old Toby that Bilbo had brought him. "He must have had a million questions tonight. All about his new brother or sister."

"I fear we will tire of his curiosity long before the baby arrives," Sier laughed, patting the cushion on the sofa next to her in an invitation.

Sitting down beside her, Fili propped his feet up on a small padded stool and stared into the flames, puffing on his pipe as he let his mind wander aimlessly. These were the times he treasured most, quiet moments alone with his wife after an enjoyable evening with his rambunctious son. This was what a dwarf lived for. Looking over at his silent wife, he raised an eyebrow when he caught sight of the striking gold fabric she was stitching on.

"What is that?' he asked, pointing the mouthpiece of his pipe at her project. "Getting a head start on dwarfling clothes?"

"Nay," she laughed, scrunching up her nose at his suggestion. "I would not choose this for our little one. Durin blue, or pink, would be more suitable, don't you think?"

"Aye, but what is it you are making then?" He was now really curious.

"A coat for Kili," she responded, holding the half-finished garment up for his inspection. "I did promise I would make him one next. And exactly to his specifications, too."

"Ahhh, yes," Fili laughed, doing his best to recall his brother's exact words. "He wanted it gold, with fox-fur trim and silver buttons. I think he requested that just to outdo mine and Thorin's. You are very generous to cater to his…well, rather odd requests."

"Just like you, I consider Kili my brother, and would do almost anything to please him," Sier told him matter of factly, earning a warm smile from her husband. "Besides, I think he will look amazing in it. It will really bring out his eyes."

"Careful," Fili warned, yet his tone was still light and playful. "I'm rather prone to jealousy, you know. Remember that incident with Dwalin?"

"How can I forget?" she giggled, recalling the look on everyone's face when he came barreling into the room that night. "And neither will you, with Dwalin retelling the story at every gathering."

"Much to my eternal embarrassment," Fili nodded, looking a bit annoyed.

They were quiet for a few moments until Sier broke the silence.

"Fili…may I ask you a question?" she began, her serious tone causing him to turn and look at her with concern. "And I need you to answer honestly…no matter what."

"I…of course," he agreed, worry furrowing his brow. "I would never lie to you."

"I know, but you might hold something back to spare my feelings," she insisted, setting her sewing aside as she turned and looked him directly in the eyes. "I need you to tell me the truth…do you honestly care, even a little bit, if we should have a lad or a lass?"

"Sier," Fili all but gasped, also putting his pipe aside as he went down on his knees before her, taking her hands in his. "Have I ever given you any reason to believe that I would prefer one over the other? I will be overjoyed with whatever we have…a lad…a lass…or even a puppy!" he insisted, adding in the last in hopes of making his wife smile. It worked.

"No…you have never made me doubt you, in anything," she assured him, loving him all the more. "It is just that Bergie voiced her concerns over Dwalin's preference today and it got me thinking. I know we cannot choose, but I just wondered if secretly, you had a preference."

"No…none," he firmly stated. "I want our baby to be healthy, happy and…well, much like Flinn, here right now." He got a sheepish look on his face at this admission.

"Not you too!" Sier laughed, shaking her head in exasperation. "Though I'm sure by the time I grow the size of an olifphant, I will be wishing for it to come immediately as well."

"I can't wait," Fili smiled, his eyes growing dreamy as he imagined his precious Sier heavy and round with his child. He swore that he would make sure she lacked nothing, that all her worries, needs and desires were seen to…by him personally. "Every day with you is an amazing adventure…one I still can't believe is true." Fili reached up and caressed her cheek, loving how she stared down at him with such affection. "I love you, Sier…more and more every day."

"And I you," she assured him, placing her own hand over his and turning slightly to kiss his palm.

"Ama?" came a sleepy little voice to their right, causing both to turn in time to see Flinn stumbling out of his room, his blanket in tow and his fist rubbing at his droopy eyes. "Ama…I'm thirsty."

"You already had two glasses of water before you went to bed," Fili stated, raising an eyebrow at his son.

"But I am still thirsty," he insisted, walking over and leaning against Fili's shoulder. "Why are you on the floor, Adad? Did you get all dirty? Sometimes when I am messy, Ama won't let me sit on the furniture either."

"No, I am not messy," Fili laughed, standing up as he scooped Flinn into his arms, tickling his tummy as the dwarfling giggled. "I was just telling your ama something very important, and from a kneeling position seemed the most appropriate."

"All right," Flinn nodded, accepting his father's reasoning without question. "But I am still thirsty."

"And then you will want to use the facilities, and then you will be hungry, and then thirsty again, and it will continue to circle around until it is morning," Fili told him, pulling another series of giggles from his son. "Will I never be allowed to rest?"

"And you wanted this second child to come right now?" Sier asked, grinning at her complaining husband. "If you think you are deprived of sleep now…just you wait."

All Fili gave in answer was a roll of his eyes, turning as he headed off to the kitchen with his happy son still in his arms. Sier just smiled and picked up her sewing once more. _Poor Fili,_ she thought to herself. _He really is in for a rude awakening when the babe arrives._

 _._

 _._

Elsewhere in the mountain, Dwalin lay beside Bergie, absentmindedly stroking her hair while she rattled on about this and that. He had been only half listening, being lulled to sleep by the feel of his wife beside him and the soothing tone of her voice. Her mentioning that Dena claimed Gimli had a large head made Dwalin chuckle slightly, yet when the subject turned to Marigold, his eyes popped open.

"Bergie," he began, pushing himself in to a sitting position and looking down at his wife questioningly. "May I ask you something without you getting upset with me?"

"Of course you can," she nodded. "A husband shouldn't fear talking to his wife about anything, Dwalin."

"That's not what I hear from Bombur and Gloin," Dwalin chuckled, recalling how the two husbands had often put their foot in it with their wives. But Bergie was far less volatile than Ilin and Dena, so he pressed forward. "I just want to know what it is that your niece is waiting for. I mean, I respect her desire to make sure Thorin is the one…but how long does she need? Our king is slowly going insane waiting for her to make up her mind. What else does he need to do to prove himself?"

"Dwalin," Bergie said, giving a drawn-out sigh of frustration. "I don't think it is right for me to tell you that. While I trust you with my life, I know for a fact that should I say anything on the subject, you would feel honor-bound to tell Thorin, and that would ruin everything."

"How…how would giving him the key to figuring this all out ruin anything?" Dwalin asked, looking at his wife as if she had lost her bleeding mind.

"Because, if Thorin can't solve this problem, and give Marigold what she needs, all on his own, then it would mean nothing," she explained slowly, as if speaking to a confused child. "It is really nice that everyone is trying to help this courtship along, and finding ways to push the two of them together…but unless it comes from Thorin's heart, it is worthless."

"Hmmmmm," Dwalin hummed, leaning back against the headboard and staring at the ceiling in thought. "I see your point. But…can't you just give me a hint? I feel badly for my cousin, he is growing both frustrated and despondent. He hardly yells at anyone any more, barely eats, and spends most of his day lost in daydreams over the lass. This is not good for him, or our kingdom…something must be done."

"Marigold is not faring well either," Bergie nodded, resting her head on her palm as she propped herself up on her elbow. "She wants things to progress as much as you claim Thorin does, but without the one thing she needs from him…I don't see how it will. If only there was a way to motivate Thorin into action without actually _telling_ him what to do."

"This is hopeless," Dwalin sighed.

"No…just difficult," Bergie muttered, her tone suddenly becoming very thoughtful. "But you know what…I just might have an idea. It is risky…and it could either make or break this courtship, but if Thorin's feelings are as strong as you claim, it should work. Are you willing to aid me in this endeavor?"

"Of course!" Dwalin insisted, turning over so that he was now face to face with his wife, loving the little devious look in her eyes.

"You can't tell Thorin about it though, or it would ruin everything," she warned, holding up her finger and shaking it at him sternly. "Swear to me that you will tell no one… _no one!"_

"I will not breathe a word…not a blessed word!" he promised her.

"All right then," she said, rolling over onto her back and lacing her fingers behind her head. "This will take some very intricate planning…and no small amount of sneakiness."

"We should enlist Nori then…he's good at sneaky," Dwalin offered, eager for this to succeed.

"Yes, he might come in handy," Bergie agreed. "I will also need _you_ to play a very big role." She then turned her head and gave him a sly wink. "As for the rest, just leave that to me."

"Have I ever told you how irresistible you are when you are plotting?" Dwalin asked, feeling his heart begin to race and his blood begin to heat up at the mere sight of her.

"No…can't say that you have," she giggled, loving that predatory look in his eyes as he stared down at her.

"Well, lassie, allow me to explain it to you in great detail," he growled, practically pouncing on his wife…yet being ever so careful, considering her now delicate condition.

* * *

 **Well, now it appears that Bergie is on the job! When all else fails (meaning Dis, Bilbo and Dwalin's ideas) you call in the big guns...BERGIE the Brave. ha ha.**

 **Sooooo, looks like Marigold has the hots for Thorin's body. That will be very helpful. ha ha.**

 **Awww, Fili, you are the best husband ever! And the best father too. Dwalin will have a tough act to follow.**

 **Stay tuned for Friday, when you can find out what Bergie has up her little hobbit sleeve!**

 **Oh, and before I forget, here is what I decided on gestation periods for those in Middle Earth. Hobbits - 8 months. Men (women) 9 of course. Dwarves 10 months and Elves 12. And it works out nice for my story line too. Thanks again for all your suggestions and input.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Guest abc:** First of all, thanks for identifying yourself! And what do you mean Dwalin learned his sneakyness from Gandalf...what about Fili and Kili...or even Thorin...oh who knows, maybe Fundun was a big prankster? ha ha, But yes, Gandalf is sly as well. ha ha.

 **Aranel Mereneth** : yes, Dwalin is pretty cheeky. And I have to agree with you. If you stuck Balin and Thorin next to each other and asked me whom I would rather hug...ummm...sorry Balin. No contest. I would be on Thorin like stink on a skunk. ha ha.


	66. Chapter 66

.

 **All right...no more waiting. Bergie's plan is going to be set in motion! NOW!**

 **Hope you like it.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 66**

 **~X~**

* * *

The following afternoon, Dis called a secret meeting, inviting several others from the company to join in on her little conspiracy. Along with a few of her previous cohorts, Fili, Kili, Bilbo and Dwalin, she now enlisted the help of Nori, Bofur, Bombur, Balin and Bifur. Once gathered around the table in her private meeting room, Dis began to speak, outlining her plan.

"I have called you all here to discuss something very important," she told them, all eyes glued on the princess. "Thorin, as you know, is currently courting Miss Brandybuck…though we few are the only ones privy to such information."

"I rather doubt that," Nori snorted, grinning widely, until he was glared at by several of those around him.

"Yes, it is true, my brother has been less than secretive about his feelings, though no _official_ announcement has yet been made," Dis continued. "And before one is made, I would like all of you to do a bit of spying for me."

"Spying?" Bofur asked skeptically. "While Nori or Bilbo would be best suited for that, I fear neither Bombur, no I, are exactly the type to go around without notice."

"I do not need you to go unseen…just keep your ears and eyes open," the princess continued. "Bombur, you are in the kitchen most of the day, and I know for a fact that serving maids talk…so listen to what they say and report back if you hear any opinions, either good or bad, about Thorin courting a hobbit."

"Ahhh, I see your point," Balin nodded, knowing that taking a poll of the people on this subject would not exactly be the wisest thing to do. "Best not to ask, but just observe."

"Exactly, if we go around questioning their thoughts of the matter, we are confirming it," Dis stated. "Balin, you can observe the nobles, the councilors and those closest to Thorin's ear. Do not let on that you are concerned…just…well…"

"Spy on them?" the white bearded dwarf laughed. "Consider it done."

"Bilbo, I need you to find out what the hobbits are saying. There are not many of them, but their opinion still matters greatly to me and Thorin. They did not seem to have any issue with Bergie and Dwalin getting married, but then again, Dwalin is not a king."

"I will find out what I can," Bilbo agreed.

"Dwalin, I am putting you, Fili and Kili in charge of gauging the reactions of the warriors. Do they suspect anything, and if so, how do they feel about it?" She earned a solemn nod from all three.

"Now, Bifur, you deal a lot with families - mothers and children," she stated, knowing that as the best toymaker in the mountain, he was constantly surrounded by those looking to buy his wares. "See if the wives and mothers seem to have any thoughts on the matter."

"Aye," Bifur replied, still being a dwarf of few words.

"And Bofur, I need you to keep your ears open around the miners. Those who work the mines are the backbone of our society, and their opinions could go a long way in influencing the rest of the mountain. If they accept Marigold as their future queen, then we just might have a chance." She then turned to Nori, giving him a sly smile. "I think you already know what to do, so I will not attempt to give you direction. Just find out what you can, where you can, and any way you can."

"Ahhh, I like that, no restrictions to tie my hands," he laughed, his eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Just keep it legal," was all Dis asked. "Now, does everyone understand what to do?"

"Aye," came the round of replies, as everyone got up and headed for the door, eager to get started. Yet before Dwalin could also exit, he was stopped by Dis' voice.

"Cousin, please stay a moment," she requested, causing him to flinch at the almost warning tone in her voice.

"Yes?" he inquired, sitting back down, though not appearing happy about it.

"What are you hiding, Dwalin?" she asked him point blank. "You barely said one word here today and usually you are the one most vocal on the subject of Thorin and Marigold. What are you keeping from me?"

"I…I…" he stammered. Dis was a very formidable dam, one everyone in the mountain was afraid to cross...even Thorin. Add to that the fact that she was his kin and he had grown up respecting her a great deal, and that left Dwalin in a bind. And yet, Dis was nothing compared to Bergie when she set her mind to something, and he knew that breaking his promise to her was tantamount to marital suicide. "I can't tell you," was all he could think to say.

" _You can't tell me_?" Dis replied, her words coming out slow and deliberate. "And exactly who in this mountain has sworn you to secrecy? Who is it you are now loyal to, if not your own cousins?"

"Bergie," Dwalin admitted quietly, not even raising his eyes to look at her.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence and then Dis gave a short laugh.

"Fine," she nodded, sitting back and folding her hands on the table in front of her.

"Fine?" Dwalin gasped, shocked by her placid reaction.

"Yes, fine," she repeated, looking no longer concerned that he was keeping a secret from her. "I would never get between a husband and a wife, and if Bergie swore you to secrecy on something, I am confident that she has a very good reason."

"I only wish _I_ knew what it was…she won't even tell me all the details!" Dwalin huffed, feeling like an untrustworthy child. "Says she is afraid I will spill the beans to Thorin before her plan has a chance to work."

"Then Bergie is even smarter than I first anticipated," Dis chuckled, enjoying the pouting look on her kinsman's face.

"Hey!" Dwalin protested, knowing that somewhere amid the compliment to his wife, he had just been insulted.

"Oh, come now, she married you, didn't she?" Dis pointed out. "That makes her the wisest of hobbits in my book. She just also knows that your loyalty to Thorin is absolute, and anything you can do to aid him would be foremost on your mind. Don't begrudge her a little secrecy…especially if it will help move this courtship along."

"Aye, you are right…and so is Bergie," Dwalin nodded, resigning himself to being kept in the dark. "All I know is what I am supposed to do and say…though I have no blessed idea as to _why_. And if truth be told, it looks as though my part in all this could easily get my head lobbed off. I just hope she knows what she is doing."

"Something tells me that she is the _only_ one who fully understands the situation, and we need to trust that she has the solution," Dis said with all seriousness. "And may the Valar guide her hand."

.

.

"Bergie?" Marigold gasped as her aunt grabbed hold of her arm and quickly pulled her into the room. "What is going on? Nori delivered your message saying that you needed to see me immediately…that it was an emergency. What is wrong?"

"Everything!" Bergie wailed, stomping over to the sofa and holding up a frilly blue dress. "It no longer fits!"

"What?" Marigold's tone quickly turned from fear to humor. "That's all…your dress is too tight, and you call that an emergency?"

"But it is my best one…and I really wanted to look pretty for Dwalin tonight. It is our two month anniversary and I had something special planned." Bergie had never been one to primp or preen, but even Marigold could see her desire to look nice for her husband…especially on a special occasion such as this. Had it truly been two months since they had wed?

"Well, then we will just have to fix it," Mari stated, shrugging out of her little coat and rolling up her sleeves. After inspecting the gown, she noted that the fabric at the seams had been left wide, allowing a little wiggle room for expansion. "I think we can make this work...where is your sewing kit?"

.

.

Meanwhile, Nori, having accomplished his first assignment, hurried to the front gates, where he knew Thorin and Dwalin were briefing a company of soldiers being sent out on night patrol, hoping to ascertain if any remaining orcs or goblins were skulking around in the dark. None had been spotted since the attack on the arriving hobbits, but still, the dwarves knew the foul beasts would not remain inactive for long. They would slink back to their filthy holes, lick their wounds, and attack once more…those damned bloody orcs always did.

Thorin and Dwalin were just finishing up, when the war chief spied Nori, standing over to the side as the setting sun gleamed off the little piece of metal he was using to signal him. The two of them giving each other silent nods, indicating that the trap had been set. Now it was up to the bald warrior to do his part…whatever that was. Nori liked Bergie, and he trusted her implicitly, even if her own husband was pouting over being left in the dark.

"Thorin," Dwalin began, clearing his throat to dislodge his slight fear. Yes, this could easily go terribly, terribly wrong. "I need to speak to you…alone."

Turning to stare at his kinsman, and trusted friend, Thorin only gave a nod of agreement, apparently realizing that what Dwalin had to say was important.

"Where do you suggest we speak?" Thorin inquired.

"My chambers are not far, we can go there," Dwalin stated, doing just as Bergie had instructed.

"Lead on then," the king offered, extending his hand as he fell into step with his captain of the guard.

.

.

"Hold still, or I swear that little one of yours will be born full of pin holes!" Marigold fussed, doing her best not to poke her aunt, though her squirming was making it very difficult.

"I just want to hurry," Bergie complained. "It must be nightfall by now and I want to surprise Dwalin by wearing it at dinner. I'm worried he will come back at any moment."

"Well I can't sew any faster, and you moving around like this is not helping," Mari scolded. "Now, for the last time, hold still."

It only took a few more minutes before she tied off her thread and then moved around to start on the right, having let out the seams on both sides of the dress.

"One down, one to go, and then you will look beautiful," Marigold smiled. But her expression turned to one of fear when they both heard the sound of a key turning in the lock at the door.

"Dwalin! He's back!" Bergie hissed, hopping down off the footstool she had been standing on and grabbing Marigold's hand. "Quick…hide!"

"What…hide where?" she squeaked, as Bergie all but dragged her into the closet, though leaving the door open just a crack so that they could both see and hear.

"Shhh, I don't want Dwalin to see me in my dress yet…especially when it is only half finished and still showing most of my bare skin," she explained, her voice a harsh whisper. "Now, be quiet!"

Marigold rolled her eyes and leaned against the back wall, having to brush a few coats, and other articles of clothing, out of her face.

.

.

"Do you need some help with that, cousin?" Thorin asked, noticing how Dwalin appeared to be having some difficulty with the lock on his own door.

"I can do it," Dwalin huffed, taking a few more seconds before allowing the key to turn the tumblers and unlock the door. Pushing it open he quickly glanced around, seeing no one in sight…just as planned. Yet his observant eyes took note of the open sewing box, and Marigold's jacket lying nearby, and he knew that the little hobbit lass was here…somewhere. He only hoped this would work.

"So, are you going to offer me a drink, or do I need to be in possession of my faculties when you speak your piece?" was Thorin's next question, causing Dwalin to turn and look at him nervously. "What's on your mind?"

"It…it's Marigold," he blurted out, figuring he might as well jump right in with both feet. A drink would have been helpful, providing him with a little bit of liquid courage, but he knew that somewhere in the room his pregnant wife and niece-in-law were hiding, and he dare not prolong any discomfort they might be experiencing. "I've been hearing things and I thought you should know about it."

"Hearing things?" Thorin was instantly alert. "What kind of things?"

"Dis has asked a few of us to keep our ears open," he continued, tossing in a bit of truth with his upcoming lie. "From what I have learned, the residents of Erebor are not pleased that their king is paying an inordinate amount of time with a hobbit. They are not pleased at all."

"What?" Thorin was devastated. He had feared they would not be overjoyed at the idea, but that they would at least see reason. "What are they saying?"

"That a hobbit would not make a good queen," Dwalin stated, hating the taste of the lie on his lips. "That you are making a big mistake and they will never accept her as your _one_. Some are even claiming that since she is of another race, she can't possibly _be_ your one."

.

.

Inside the closet, Marigold had abandoned her position against the wall and was now side by side with Bergie, the two of them doing all they could to see and hear what was going on through the crack. The older hobbit put a comforting hand on her niece's shoulder at those last hurtful words.

.

.

"They have no right to say who is, or who isn't, my one!" Thorin roared, his face turning a dangerous shade of red. "They accepted Bergie as yours! Why in Mahal's name won't they accept Marigold as mine?"

"Well, I am not their king," Dwalin reasoned, shrugging his shoulders helplessly. "I am not held to the same standards as you, or the rest of the line of Durin. Your people see this match as nothing short of a betrayal."

"It would be more of a betrayal to _refuse_ the one that Mahal gave me!" Thorin fumed. "Those idiots, those fools…what do they expect me to do?"

"Give her up…send her back to the Shire where she belongs," came Dwalin's next nail in the coffin.

"NO…NEVER!" Thorin was now beyond enraged.

"You will get over her in time," he pressed on, hating himself for every cruel word. "And I hear tell that there is a fine dam from the Iron Hills, one of noble blood, who is just itching to come visit the handsome, single king of Erebor. And if not her, then maybe another will suit your taste. They really don't care who you wed, just as long as it is a dwarrowdam…not a hobbit."

"To Mordor with what they want!" At this, several of Dwalin and Bergie's possessions met an unhappy end, being tossed to the floor as Thorin overturned a nearby table in a fit of rage. "I will not give Marigold up! I will not send her away…for how could I? She is my _one,_ Dwalin…my _one_!"

"No one said it would be easy," Dwalin insisted. "But it is not as if you truly love her or anything. We all know that you are only courting her so that you can fulfil your urge to sire children…right?" Oh, that had truly hurt him to say…he only prayed that Thorin would one day forgive him for this ruse.

"WHAT?" Thorin gasped, taking a step backwards, looking as if Dwalin had punched him in the gut. "What are you saying? I have never said that…I have never even thought that! And if you believe such lies then you are no friend of mine, kin or no! I have loved Marigold from the moment I first laid eyes on her, since the first words she spoke to me, and the first time she smiled. She is the reason for me to rise in the morning and my last thought before I fall asleep. I would never let her leave Erebor…and if she did, I would follow her to the ends of the earth, begging on bended knee that she accept me as her husband. I would sooner renounce the throne than be parted from her side. If the dwarves of Erebor require a king who is married to a dwarrowdam, then Fili can bloody well have the crown, and with my blessing! He was always meant to succeed me anyway, why not sooner than later? I love her, Dwalin! I love Marigold more than anything in this world and you dare to tell me to simply let her go? I thought you, of all people, would understand how I feel. But apparently not!"

"Oh, cousin," Dwalin grinned, feeling a wave of relief wash over him. "I understand _exactly_ how you feel…and now I think someone else finally does as well." At that, the now beaming warrior nodded his head to something behind Thorin, causing the still enraged king to turn around, his eyes falling upon a teary eyed Marigold, who had just exited the closet.

"You…you _love_ me?" she sniffled, her gaze never leaving Thorin.

"Marigold!" he gasped, his mind spinning with worry over what she had probably just heard Dwalin say about the residents of Erebor rejecting her. Yet apparently that was not the part of the conversation she now chose to focus on.

"You truly love me…not just the idea of me being your one…but you love _me_?" she repeated, taking a few steps closer to him.

"Of course I do," Thorin assured her, reaching out as he ran his hands up and down her arms, pulling her closer to him as he spoke. "I thought you knew this. I have done everything in my power to show you my love on a daily basis. And yet…you had doubts?"

"Well, you never _said_ it," she revealed, looking up into his sapphire blue eyes and feeling as if she could drown there. "You never once told me that you loved me, just that I was your _one_ …chosen by Mahal…yet never truly chosen by you out of love."

"Oh, my sweet Marigold," Thorin moaned, pulling her to him as he wrapped his arms around her. "I had no idea you felt that way…none at all! And my only excuse is that to a dwarf, claiming a dam as his _one_ is equal to saying I love you. But had I known you needed to hear the words, I would have gladly told you a million times over. I love you, Marigold Brandybuck, and I want you to be my wife for no other reason than simply that…because I love you."

"And you would truly give up your throne just to be with me?" she asked, pulling back as she looked at him in fear. "Thorin, I could never ask you to do such a thing, never!"

"Yet I would in a heartbeat, should my stubborn and stiff-necked people have the gall to object to our union," Thorin swore through gritted teeth.

"Well…let's not go putting the cart before the pony, shall we?" came Bergie's warning, as she moved over to stand by Dwalin, the two of them looking rather smug. She was currently clutching the side of her dress, where Marigold had yet to finish sewing up the gaping seem, but nothing could dampen the smile that was plastered across her face. "The dwarves of Erebor are not exactly as up in arms as you might think…in fact, we made the whole thing up."

"What? But Dwalin said…" Thorin began, but was cut off by his very much relieved kinsman.

"Everything I said was all scripted out by Bergie," he confessed, hoping since things had turned out so well, he might be forgiven… _in time._ "None of it was true…at least not that I know of. Dis did ask us to find out what the consensus was around the mountain, about you and Marigold courting, but she only asked us to look into it today. No one has reported back with a yea or a nay."

"So…this was all a ruse to get me to confess my feelings for Marigold?" Thorin asked in shock, his mind just now wrapping itself around their kindhearted deceit.

"Well, if the words had not come straight from you, it wouldn't have meant as much," Bergie explained, giving Marigold a wink. "My niece needed to hear it from your lips, with no coercion, no duress…just you, speaking from your heart."

"And now you believe me?" Thorin asked, looking down at the still teary eyed dam in his arms. "You no longer doubt my feelings…that I do indeed love every inch of you, from your furry feet to the tip of your adorable button nose?"

"I believe now that you might just love me as much as I love you, Thorin Oakenshield," Marigold nodded, her bright smile saying it all.

"You…you love me as well?" This news was so overwhelming to him that he suddenly understood why she had waited so long for him to confess it. To hear the words, to see the truth reflecting in her eyes…it was almost too much.

"More than words can possibly say…though I will never withhold them, and speak them daily," she promised.

Thorin wanted to kiss her, he wanted to pull her to him and never let go, but he wanted something else even more. And yet, here, in Dwalin's home, with too many eyes upon them, he felt suffocated. So taking her by the hand, he pulled her towards the door, stopping only long enough to call over his shoulder.

"Don't you two dare follow us!" he growled, yanking open the door. "And if you see Bilbo or Dis…for Mahal's sake, keep them busy!"

"Consider it done!" Dwalin laughed, giving the two a final wave as the door slammed behind them.

"Well…that went well," Bergie stated, looking up at Dwalin with a big grin.

"And if it hadn't?" Dwalin asked, eyeing her suspiciously. "You might have gone to bed a widow tonight, if Marigold had not liked what she heard."

"Oh, I would have protected you, my big strong warrior," she giggled, snuggling into his side. "Besides, I knew it would all work out."

"How?" came his shocked question.

"Because I am a hobbit…and a hobbit knows two things. Food, and matters of the heart," she informed him.

"Apparently, hobbits also know how to be sly and tricksey, when they want to be," her husband added, making her grin even more.

"That they can," she nodded. Her eyes then glanced over to the open closet, where she and Marigold had hidden, listening to every word the two dwarves had said. "And I just so happen to have discovered a nice, soft, and dark place that you and I have yet to christen, my love."

"Oh?" his eyebrows shooting up into his non-existent hairline.

"Yes, do let this sly and tricksey hobbit show you just what she means, my brave and handsome husband," Bergie said in a sly voice.

"Are you sure?" he asked, pulling back slightly. "I mean…will it be safe for the baby? We have been going at it like rabbits lately."

"Are you complaining?" she joked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"No…never!" Dwalin barked back, rather aghast at the idea.

"Besides, soon I will grow so large that it will make a little rendezvous like this a bit…well, awkward," she giggled, imagining that in no time at all, she might not even fit in the closet, much less be able to get in there with someone else. "Best take advantage of our chances now…before it is too late." Once again she pulled on his arm, urging him to follow her.

"Well, from the looks of your gown there, you are already half undressed anyway," he mused, offering no resistance or protests as she led him forward. Dwalin only paused long enough to toss a few of the hanging coats down for padding, before he allowed himself to be lured to the floor by his seductive wife.

 _Oh, yes, Dwalin loved his hobbit…no doubt about it._

* * *

 **Well...did everyone like Bergie's solution? Kind of a mean way to go about it, but it got the job done!**

 **And Thorin now knows the importance of those three little words...because when Marigold said them back to him... he turned to mush! I bet he won't be holding back from saying them again, and again, and again.**

 **Hmmmm, wonder where they are off to in such a hurry?**

 **And hey, if Dwalin and Bergie are kanoodling in the closet...how are they supposed to keep Bilbo and Dis off their trail? Slackers!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Emrfangirl:** Agreed. If Thorin is told WHAT to do and WHAT to say too often, he will never know what to do or say after they are married. He needs to find these things out on his own. And I think Bergie's idea did just that. And SOMEONE is having fun in a closet right now...it is just not Thorin and Marigold. ha ha.

 **dojoson41:** Ohhhh, gotcha! And as for your request...it has been duly noted. Not saying I will or will not grant it, but it has been noted. ha ha.

 **abc:** You have a point...Gandalf has been meddling in Middle Earth affairs for quite some time, hasn't he? ha ha. and now that you know what Bergie was up to...were you pleased?

 **Aranel Mereneth:** Sier loves Kili like a brother...who wouldn't? I hope you did not think I forgot all about Kili's coat...I mean he wouldn't let Sier forget, that is for sure. ha ha. OH yes, the Durins bleed fiber-fill stuffing. ha ha. Thanks for the review.


	67. Chapter 67

.

 **Here we pick up right where the last chapter left off. With Thorin dragging Marigold off to some undisclosed place. Wonder where...and wonder why, no longer.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 67**

 **~X~**

* * *

Thorin was a dwarf on a mission, he wanted to get someplace where they could be alone…where no one would bother them. But he also wanted it to be where there was fresh air and moonlight, someplace special. As it turned out, they ended up on the battlement, the closest he could get to out in the open without actually leaving the mountain, but it was enough. The king found it rather ironic that the last time he stood here with a hobbit, he was attempting to hurl him to his death…oh, what madness had possessed him? Oh, Thorin knew, he knew all too well what insanity had come over him and he prayed daily that it would never take hold of him again. Yet as he pulled Marigold behind him, he knew for a fact that history would not repeat itself atop these walls tonight…for he was completely incapable of letting _this_ hobbit go.

Waving off the guards posted there, Thorin fought to clear his mind of such painful memories, continuing to hurry them across the stone walkway. When he reached the center, he stopped and looked up. The moon was large and round, offering the perfect amount of light as the stars dotted the sky. This was perfect.

"I hope this spot will be sufficient," he murmured, turning around to stare into Marigold's eyes. She looked flushed, most likely from their quick journey, but it only caused her to appear more beautiful to him.

"Sufficient for what?" she asked, a bit out of breath, for keeping up with him had been a bit of a struggle.

"For me to properly propose to you," he explained. "I know that I thoroughly botched it last time when I asked you to be my wife." Here he stopped and gave an embarrassed chuckle. "Meaning that I completely failed to even _ask_. But I would like to think that this is a much nicer location for my second try. A place, where you can tell our children with pride, that their father got down on one knee and asked for your hand in proper hobbit fashion." At that, Thorin did indeed fall to one knee, taking her hands in his as he looked up into her shocked eyes.

"Thorin! What are you doing?" she gasped, trying to pull him to his feet – yet he would not budge.

"Marigold Brandybuck, I love you with all my heart," Thorin began, ignoring all her flustered protests. "I worship the ground upon which your little bare feet tread, and swear to honor, protect and care for you until the end of our days. My feelings for you are not solely based on tradition, upon my acknowledgment that you are my _one_ , but instead they stem from the fact that you have won my heart through your kindness, your generosity, and your vibrant spirit. I love you for so many reasons that it would take a lifetime to relate them all to you, but if you will accept me as your husband I promise to spend every day making sure you know each and every one." Here he paused for a moment only, taking a deep breath as he spoke the words he had been dreaming about for almost two months. "Marigold, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife, and queen?"

Marigold had been fighting to keep from crying during Thorin's beautiful speech, but as the final words fell from his lips, so did her tears. The lump in her throat was cutting off any answer she wanted to give, so in the end, she simply nodded her head, her dark brown curls bouncing up and down emphatically.

"Yes?" Thorin asked, understanding completely, though still needing to hear the words. "You _will_ marry me?"

"Yes! Oh, yes!" she at last squealed, falling to the floor in front of him and throwing her arms around his neck. "I will marry you, Thorin Oakenshield. I will be your wife, and if the dwarves of Erebor permit it, your queen."

"I neither need nor desire anyone's permission," Thorin assured her, taking her face in his hands and bringing their lips closer. "Your word is the only one that matters to me. For tonight I am not a king, I am not a leader…I am simply a dwarf in love with a hobbit. The most perfect hobbit lass in all of Middle Earth." And with that, he kissed her, there on the battlement, beneath the moon and stars.

Minutes passed, or it could have been hours, before the two broke for air, his fingers still entwined in her hair and hers still fisted in his tunic. They remained silent for a long time, both simply resting their foreheads together as they allowed their breathing to calm. Finally, Thorin spoke.

"Thank you," he whispered, his eyes still closed.

"For what?" she asked, pulling back slightly.

"For coming to Erebor, for allowing me to court you…for saying yes," he responded, his tone heartfelt.

"You do not have to thank me for that, Thorin," she grinned. "I believe that the benefits will be mutual."

"There will be children," he suddenly blurted out, taking her by surprise.

"What?" she asked, almost choking on her words.

"Children," Thorin repeated, feeling honor-bound to disclose the information he alone possessed. "I dreamt that you and I had little ones…two in fact."

"Oh?" She gave him a smile, though it appeared rather placating. "Thorin, just because one dreams something, that does not mean that it will automatically come true." Yet she thought back to the idyllic scene of Flinn and Frodo asleep on Thorin's lap, and how it had made her long for young ones of her own…with Thorin. "Though I am pleased to hear that you have been thinking about such things, for I confess that I have as well."

"You do not understand," he insisted, taking her hands in his as he stared directly into her eyes. "For a dwarf, it is one of the signs that he has found his one…when he dreams of the children they will have together. You will bear a lass first, and then become pregnant with another several years later. I have seen it."

Marigold was obviously stunned by this news, her mouth opening and closing several times in an attempt to form words. This caused Thorin to become concerned, perhaps he should not have addressed this issue so soon.

"Please, say something, my love," he begged, feeling very unnerved by her silence.

"I…I really should have asked more questions at that blasted tea party!" she muttered to herself.

"What?" Now it was Thorin's turn to be confused.

"Oh, nothing," she said, waving it off. But when she looked back at him, her eyes appeared bright and she cleared her throat to speak. "If we are destined to have children, as you so believe, then I am glad. Very happy in fact, for second to being your wife, the chance to be a mother is my greatest wish."

"Truly?" Thorin probed. "The idea does not frighten you?"

"Of course it does," she insisted. "What sane person wouldn't be a bit scared about taking on such a massive responsibility? Yet at the same time, I can't wait to hold my…I mean _our_ little one in my arms, counting each toe and finger and looking to see if it has your eyes or mine."

"Durin blue tends to be the dominant color in my family," Thorin mused, loving the look of excitement on her face. "Yet, Dis inherited our mother's brown…as did Kili, so there is a chance that some of our children might be born with emerald eyes like yours."

" _Some_ of our children?" Marigold giggled. "How many did you say you dreamed we would have?"

"I saw only the two, but that is not to say there won't be more," he reasoned. "Though dwarf families are usually small in number, with three being considered rather impressive."

"Well, hobbit families are often very large, with three being a rather unimpressive number indeed," she informed him. "Perhaps we will find a happy medium between both our cultures, like you did with your gift?" Marigold's fingers found the little silver chain around her neck, holding up the rose for him to see. "Just like dwarf silver was seamlessly formed into a flower beloved by hobbits, we too can find happiness with the blending of our cultures."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," he smiled, yet then his face turned a bit sad. "Yet…I must tell you, our children can never inherit my throne," Thorin confessed.

"Why?" Marigold asked, though she did not sound upset about it, only curious.

"The crown can only pass to a full blooded dwarrow from the line of Durin," Thorin explained.

"And with my hobbit blood, they would be disqualified from gaining that birthright?" she deduced.

"Aye, they would," he nodded.

"Does this upset you?" Marigold asked, trying to read Thorin's expression.

"I named Fili as my heir a long time ago. He is wise, strong, brave, and no one can argue his right to rule one day," he told her, his tone neither sad nor happy. "And while I wish only the best life possible for our young ones, I do not see any of them ever becoming king after me. I will leave that to Fili, and be content in doing so."

"Then I don't care either," she nodded solemnly. "I would much prefer our children being raised without the pressures that would govern their lives if they were meant to rule. Besides, what if they inherit more of my hobbitness and wish to dwell in the Shire…they certainly couldn't do that if they were expected to be kings or queens of Erebor."

"No…they could not," Thorin nodded with a slight chuckle. "Are you sure this news does not bother you?"

"Not at all," she said with a shake of her head. "I know that marrying you will involve a lot of changes, and a great deal of learning about dwarven history and customs, but I am more than up for the challenge. As long as I get you in the bargain, I will be happy."

"If you truly mean your words," he said hopefully, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his clenched fist before her. "Then I have something to give you." He opening his hand to reveal three small, but intricately designed, beads. "I've had these for a while now, but I feared offering them to you. It is strictly a dwarf custom, but I was hoping you might indulge me in this."

"Beads? Like the one that Dwalin gave to Bergie on their wedding day?" Marigold asked, entranced by the beauty of the little objects before her.

"Yes…and no," he answered, reaching up to poke at the three spheres in his hand. "This one here I made out of an emerald, because it reminded me of your eyes, and it was meant to be your courting bead."

"My what?" Marigold asked, now really, really wishing she had thought to ask more questions during Dis' tea party.

"When a dwarf has found his one, and before they wed, it is customary to give her beads. The courting bead indicates to any other interested dwarrow that the dam is spoken for," Thorin explained. "Yet…with the fact that we were attempting to keep such things a secret, I did not feel it appropriate to ask you to wear it."

"I see," she nodded, realizing that had she accepted such a thing, it would have been like shouting their intentions from the top of the mountain.

"This one," he continued, indicating the little silver bead next to it, sporting a number of tiny symbols across its small surface. "This is meant to be your engagement bead. These runes symbolize my family line, the line of Durin. By wearing it, you are telling all that you have accepted _my_ offer of marriage, and that you and I are soon to be wed."

"And the last one?" she whispered, eyeing the one that was the most stunning. It was pure gold, with small gems embedded within the circle, sparkling in the starlight.

"This one I crafted to place in your hair on our wedding day," he revealed, looking up at her with so much love that it took Marigold's breath away once more. "I know I cannot weave it in now, but…would you allow me to place the other two within your curls? Will you accept my offer of marriage, according to dwarven custom?"

"But…what will everyone say when they see me wearing your tokens?" she asked, looking a bit worried. "I thought you did not wish for anyone to know just yet."

"I could braid them in at the base of your neck, and the rest of your hair could hide them from view," he offered. "Yet _I_ would know they are there… _I_ would know that you accepted my suit."

At this, Marigold grinned widely, turning slightly as she reached over and pulled her hair aside, allowing Thorin easy access to the hair at the nape of her neck.

Without a moment of hesitation, the mighty king of Erebor, whose hands were more suited for metal work and the wielding of a sword, wove the tiny beads into Marigold's hair with delicate precision. When he was done, he sat back and looked at his handiwork, loving how the two beads dangled against her tantalizing skin. He had marked her at last…she had agreed to be his.

"How do they look?" she asked, unable to bend her head enough to see them from where they hung.

"Perfect," was all he could muster. "And I look forward to the day when you can wear them openly, and I may add the final bead as well. Will you allow me to make the announcement soon? Like I said before, it cannot be a hurried affair, for there are many I need to notify and invite. The marriage of a king is not something that can be done on a small scale, but I promise that any and all arrangements will be done with your approval. This is your wedding too, and I want you to be pleased with the outcome."

"Oh…Thorin," Marigold breathed, her look of joy melting to horror right in front of his eyes. "I…oh, Thorin…you are going to hate me."

"Hate you?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "What do you mean? How could I ever hate you?"

"But you can…and you will when I speak my next words," she confessed, all the blood draining from her face. "I…I can't marry you. At least not here in Erebor."

"What?" Now he was truly concerned…and a little frightened. "What are you talking about?"

"Every little lass dreams of her wedding day," she began, her voice trembling as tears began to pool in her eyes. "And while I love you more than anything, I simply can't imagine getting married without my family beside me. I want my mother there, helping me dress and placing the wreath of flowers upon my head. I need to know that my brother, Saradoc, is present, smiling at me from the front row. But most of all…I need my papa beside me, to lean on as he walks me down the aisle to where you will be waiting."

"Well of course we would invite them," Thorin reasoned.

"But they are not the adventurous type," Marigold tried desperately to explain. "In all their lives, they have never traveled any farther than Tuckborough, and that is not far at all. They would never leave the Shire…I am sure of it."

"I…I see," was all Thorin could say in response, his mind suddenly spinning from her request.

"I want to marry you, Thorin, honestly I do," she was quick to assure him. "And I will gladly give up my home in the Shire, and remain by your side in Erebor for the rest of my days…I will! But it would be my fondest wish to be married in Hobbiton…with my friends and family around me. That is…if such a thing is at all possible. It would mean so very much to me…but I also know that it is an enormous thing to ask. Oh, Thorin, please forgive me!"

The dwarf king was quiet for a while, his mind trying to wrap itself around the idea that she was practically refusing to marry him within the walls of Erebor. Had he not done everything over the past several months to please her…to accommodate her hobbity ways? Did Marigold even realize what she was asking? There was not only the danger involved in leaving Erebor's lands to consider, but his people would be also be expecting a lavish wedding ceremony, followed by a massive celebration. Not to mention the coronation of her at their queen!

But then, his eyes fell upon the two bright beads in her hair. _His beads_. For his little hobbit lass had said yes. And when he truly stopped and thought about it… that was all that mattered. Marigold had agreed to be his wife, and suddenly, where they decided to make the marriage official did not matter to him. What did, were the vows that would be spoken, the commitment they made to one another, and the life they would share from that day forward. And at that moment, Thorin knew what his answer would be…the only answer he could give.

"I will be more than happy to journey with you to the Shire and make our vows before your parents, and all the hobbits in Middle Earth," he promised, reaching up to cup her cheek with his palm and wiping away her tears with his thumb. "I will take your hand in marriage anywhere you choose…for in saying yes, you have given me all I have ever dreamed of."

"You…you would truly do that for me?" she squeaked, hardly daring to believe her own ears.

"I would do anything for you," he nodded. "I would even give up the throne and take to dwelling in a hole in the ground, if that were the only way I could have you as my wife."

"Even if it requires postponing our wedding until fall, after the harvest, so that we can return to the Shire with the others?" she questioned.

"Yes," he agreed, knowing that the wait would be excruciating, yet loving the look of pure adoration in her eyes. "As long as you are by my side, and wear my beads, time will mean nothing to me. I may not be a very patient dwarf, but you, my little Mari, are more than worth waiting for."

"Oh, Thorin!" Again she threw her arms around him and held him close, peppering his lips and cheeks with kisses as she whispered her gratitude over and over. "How did I get so lucky as to find such an understanding and generous dwarf as you?"

This caused him to chuckle, as his face broke into a wide smile.

"That all depends on who you ask," he told her. "Dis would say it was not luck at all, but that you are simply taking pity on me. Dwalin would claim that Mahal sent you as a reward for my many years of struggle to regain our kingdom. And Bilbo would more than likely take credit for everything himself, having been the one who brought you here in the first place. But I…"

"But you?" Marigold prompted.

"But I know the truth," he continued. "I know that it is I who am blessed to have found you, my precious jewel. For all my life I have known something was missing in my life. At first I thought it was our homeland, and by reclaiming it I would once again feel whole. Yet gaining back the crown did not ease that sense of loss. I was apparently waiting for you, Marigold. Only you. Though I do not count my time as wasted, for every road I traveled, every mistake I made, and every victory I have won, brought me one step closer to this moment…and you. I have no idea how I managed to exist all those years without you near me, and from this day forward I will never leave your side. You are my heart, my life and the one I am desperately in love with. You are my everything, Marigold. And you always will be."

After such a touching speech, Marigold could say nothing, for there were no words as eloquent as his. So instead she kissed him, long and deep, telling him all he needed to know that way. And apparently, Thorin understood completely.

.

.

"What do you mean Thorin and Marigold were seen running this way?" Dis asked as she and Bilbo hurried through the corridors.

"That is what one of the royal guard just told me," Bilbo replied, his hobbit feet moving as quickly and quietly as possible. "He said he saw Thorin all but dragging Marigold behind him as they ran this way, and he claimed that our stubborn king did not look happy. The guard had no idea why he seemed upset or where they were going, but I fear that it can't be good."

"Thorin would never hurt Marigold, no matter what," Dis told him assuredly, though her steps did not falter as she followed along.

"Of course he wouldn't, not physically anyway. But you know as well as I do that often your lug-headed brother can be a bit abrasive in his speech," Bilbo reminded the dam. "Only the Valar know what foolishness he might blurt out in a fit of anger. I submit his first proposal as a prime example."

Dis had no rebuttal to this and the two hurried on, looking around each corner and into every alcove they came across, in hopes of spotting their prey. Yet as they rounded the final bend, leading them out onto the battlement, both hobbit and dam skidded to an instant stop. Dis' hand flew to cover her lips, and Bilbo's mouth dropped open in shock. For there, before them were Marigold and Thorin, kneeling on the floor…kissing!

"Sh-should we stop them?" Bilbo asked, keeping his voice low so as not to be heard by the two lovers.

"No…look!" Dis said in an excited whisper, pointing to the two beads in the hobbit's hair, glittering in the moonlight. "She said yes!"

"What?" Bilbo had no idea what she meant and looked up at her in confusion.

"She is wearing Thorin's beads in her hair!" Dis explained further, and this time Bilbo's eyes followed to where she was pointing. "By dwarf standards, that means they are engaged…she must have said yes!"

"Well, whatever was said, they both seem very…um…happy," Bilbo chuckled, a bit shocked to witness this side of Thorin. While he always imagined that his friend had the potential to love, and be loved in return, it was quite another thing to actually witness it.

"That they do," Dis smiled fondly, placing her hand over her heart. "Perhaps we should just let them be. Come, my friend, I think a pint of ale is in order. This in an occasion that needs to be celebrated!"

"It would appear _they_ have beat us to it," Bilbo laughed, though he gave no protests, as the two of them turned and left the battlement without a sound.

Dis couldn't wipe the smile off her face as they headed back the way they had come. Thorin was happy, he had obtained his _one_ at last! She momentarily closed her eyes and recalled how she had felt the night Flinn had asked her to be his wife – the joy, the elation…the love. It warmed Dis' heart to think that while she would never feel such things again with her _one_ , her beloved brother would. It was a small consolation, but tonight, after seeing how happy he appeared…it was enough. Yes, Thorin had found love at last, and for her, that was enough.

* * *

 **Awwww. Looks like Thorin and Marigold are engaged at last, and a wedding is planned for the Shire. Hmmm, wonder what everyone else will think of that? What do YOU think of that?  
**

 **Was Thorin romantic enough?**

 **Was there enough fluff?**

 **Looks like Dwalin dodged the bullet there, I mean if Bilbo and Dis had interrupted them, his name would have been MUD!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Aranel Mereneth:** Pretty cheeky of Bergie...good thing that it worked or Dwalin's head might have been lobbed off in Thorin's rage. ha ha.

 **dojoson41:** Oh Kili will get his coat...and I think you will find it amusing when he does. hee hee. And YES, Bergie did a great job in getting Thorin to say those three little words. ha ha.

 **abc:** I agree, Dis could rule the mountain just fine on her own. Too bad there has never been a dwarf queen on the throne, because she would be awesome! I think it almost gave Dwalin a heart attack too, having to SAY those words. As you saw, Thorin was looking for a specific spot, but not for the same reason as Bergie and Dwalin. ha ha.


	68. Chapter 68

**Well, we know how Thorin and Marigold feel...now let us see what the rest of the company think about their engagement. Shall we?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 68**

 **~X~**

* * *

"Congratulations!" came the call once more, followed closely behind by a round of "Finally!" as everyone met in the company room to hear Thorin and Marigold's big news.

"I believe that both those words truly express how we all feel," Dis laughed, giving her brother and his hobbit lass a big hug. "And while we have been inundated with wonderful news lately, I am quite over the moon about this one."

"As am I," Thorin nodded, looking down at his bride-to-be with a wide smile.

"I only wish I did not have to hide these lovely beads," Marigold lamented. "Though I understand why I must."

"Not for long, my jewel. I see no reason to keep our engagement a long drawn out secret. I will soon need to announce our engagement to my people, and see how they react," Thorin assured her, looking up at his sister with questioning eyes. "Yet I hear that you have been doing some snooping around on that very subject, Dis."

"I only wished to get a feel for what our people are thinking," she said with an offended look. "It is not as if I am taking a public poll, just doing a bit of… eavesdropping is all. Perfectly harmless."

"Harmless is the last word I would ever use to describe you, or your actions, little sister," Thorin laughed, giving her a wink. "However, I would be very interested in what you find out."

"Do you truly think they might oppose you marrying me, Thorin?" Marigold asked, looking very concerned.

"I do not know," he responded truthfully. "I would like to imagine not, yet it does not matter either way. You are my _one_ , the lass I love, and nothing shall stop me from making you my wife come fall."

"Fall?" Dis asked, looking rather shocked by this news. "Why wait, brother? I know we must give enough time for everyone to be invited, but that is going a bit overboard, don't you think? I could easily have things well in hand within the month, maybe two!"

"Nay," he said, bringing himself up to his full height, as if preparing himself for the fight that was bound to come. "Marigold has requested that we take our vows in the Shire, so that her parents might attend the ceremony. I have agreed, and thus we shall accompany the hobbits home after the harvest, and wed with her then."

"What? You would deny me the privilege of throwing you a royal wedding here, Thorin?" Dis asked, the idea quite unthinkable. "And while I hope our people may be willing to accept Marigold as their queen, they will _not_ take kindly to being deprived the chance to witness her becoming so!"

"Why not simply invite the lass' parents to the wedding here?" Balin asked, being the voice of reason.

"I fear they would not come," Marigold explained, sounding rather ashamed to be causing such a fuss. "Not all hobbits are as adventurous as those who came on this trip. In fact, had Bergie not agreed to accompany me, they would never have allowed me to set foot out of Hobbiton."

"Marigold has a point," Bilbo broke in. "Old Rory and Menegilda Brandybuck put up quite a fuss over the notion of Saradoc coming all this way, but they really hit the roof when Marigold chose to go in his stead. They are not the sort who tend to go traveling, especially on a journey that would take over months to get here. Informing them that they would be sleeping under the stars in the wild, would do little to entice them to come…in fact, they are such homebodies, you would think they had Baggins' blood in them!" When a few of the dwarves gave Bilbo a raised eyebrow, or a skeptical look, he elaborated. "Remember, I am no longer considered to be a respectable Baggins. I have successfully soiled my good name for all time."

"As I fear all those who chose to come on this journey might have as well," Drogo spoke up, stepping forward with his wife, Prim, in tow. "But I say the Shire was due for a little shaking up, and Bilbo was just the one to pioneer the way."

"Yet he is not exaggerating the situation either," Prim added. "I should know, for Marigold's father, Rory, is the oldest of my six brothers and sisters. And while Brandybucks are a bit more adventurous than Baggins, they are no Tooks. Rory has been the patriarch of our family ever since my parents' death, and to take off for parts unknown would be unthinkable for him. Marigold, it seems, takes after her mother's side I think…the Goolds are a rather unpredictable bunch." She gave her niece a little wink, which earned her a knowing grin - obviously playing on some longstanding private joke amongst their family.

"Thus it is not feasible for her family to come here, nor would I ask them to risk such a journey in the wilds alone, even if they _were_ willing to travel," Thorin continued, shooting his sister and Balin a look that firmly told them that the subject was closed. He would accept no more protests to his already made up mind…and from the way they pulled back slightly, he could tell they understood this. "However, when Marigold and I return the following spring, you are more than welcome to throw us a second wedding, Dis. The mountain will have their celebration, and Mari can be crowned queen," Thorin huffed. He knew there would be those upset by his decision, and yet what else could he do? He would not see Marigold's dreams denied, and he did not wish for her to be berated for them either.

He then looked over at Fili, who stood beside Sier, his mouth still gaping open at this shocking news. "Besides, I have Fili to look after things for me in my absence. He has stepped in and shouldered the duties of king in the past when I was forced to leave the mountain."

"Yes, for a time, but never six months!" Fili protested, trepidation setting in at the mere thought. "I'm not ready, Uncle."

"Well, we have all spring and summer to prepare you then," Thorin nodded. "After all, you will be inheriting the crown at some point, you might as well get a taste for it now."

Fili opened his mouth to protest, but then suddenly his expression changed, as if something had just occurred to him.

"You…you still mean for me to follow you as king?" Fili asked, his eyes darting from Thorin to Marigold and back in confusion. "But…if you two have children of your own, would they not be the ones in line for the throne?"

"I named _you_ my heir the day you were born, Fili," Thorin said sternly. "You and Kili have always been the ones who stand to inherit, and now little Flinn has joined that list as well." He gestured over to the corner, where his littlest nephew was busy playing with his hobbit friend.

"I will not steal my future cousins' birthright," Fili stated adamantly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nor will they take yours," Thorin assured him, placing a hand on Fili's shoulder in a calming gesture. His eyes flickered understandingly to Sier, knowing that she had chosen not to address this issue with her husband, leaving such a weighty matter between the two males. "And while the dwarves of Erebor may be convinced to accept Marigold as my one, they would never condone anyone but a full blooded dwarf from the line of Durin to claim the throne. I fear our people are not yet ready for such change, and I am already pushing the limits custom and convention as it is. You will be king after me, Fili…and we are content with that. Marigold and I discussed it, and we feel it is a blessing to give our children the right to choose their own path, able to live among dwarves or hobbits, depending on their aspirations."

"And while they shall never rule, that does not mean they will not be highly respected and retain important posts in the kingdom," Dis insisted, trying to placate her adamant son. "It is the way things must be, Fili. But perhaps in your lifetime, as king, you can begin to change such staunch ideas…slowly."

"You still wish to _be_ my heir, do you not, Fili?" Thorin questioned, looking suddenly concerned. "Have you changed your mind and no longer desire to inherit the throne?"

"No! That's not it at all, Uncle," he was quick to object. "I…I just wish to be fair, to not take something that should rightly go to another."

"You _earned_ the right to be my successor the moment you agreed to follow me on our quest - you and your brother," Thorin told him with a proud smile. "You will make a fine king, Fili. And Kili," he turned and gazed at his younger nephew, his eyes no less full of pride, "You will be his right hand, his shield, and sword arm, protecting our mountain and making me proud."

"Thank you, Uncle," Kili whispered, always in awe when Thorin chose to dole out praise. It didn't come often, but when it did, it was heartfelt.

"So it is settled then," Thorin stated, his tone one of finality. "Marigold and I will leave for the Shire in the fall when the hobbits return home, and get married there."

"Not without me you won't!" Dwalin protested, huffing in indignation at the idea of being left behind.

"Nay, Dwalin," Thorin told him with a rueful smile. "You will be needed here. I would not trust the safety of this mountain to anyone but you in my absence. Fili will need your wisdom, and both your axes, should trouble come knocking while I am away." He then looked over at Bergie, whose eyes had grown wide with concern over her husband's offer. "Besides, will you not be preparing for the birth of your child around that time…or perhaps already holding it in your arms? A journey to the Shire would not be wise for you, my friend, not wise at all."

Dwalin seemed torn by this news. Never in all his days had he allowed Thorin to journey into danger alone. After the death of Frerin, Dwalin had become as close as a brother to Thorin, in every way that counted - taking his side, watching his back, and making sure his king and kin was protected. Yet to imagine him heading off, over goblin infested mountains and orc ridden trails…not to mention the inevitable run in with elves, made the old warrior shudder. It went against every fiber of his being! However…one look in his wife's eyes was enough to convince him of the truth in Thorin's words. How could he possibly think of leaving Erebor when Bergie and his little one needed him there? No…Dwalin was not going anywhere!

"Well, then at least allow me to handpick a battalion of soldiers that will accompany you on your journey!" he huffed. "And I would also recommend you take several from our original company to play chaperone, until you two are officially wed!"

"What do you think I have been doing for the past month or so?" Bilbo interjected, looking rather offended. "I have been running my feet raw trying to keep up with these two…they are incorrigible!"

"Perhaps it was your persistent meddling that kept this from happening sooner!" Nori laughed, slapping Bilbo on the back. "You know, I could have watched over the two love birds for you, while you remained snug and warm in your bed."

"But knowing you," Bofur chimed in, "You would have let them get away with murder!"

This caused everyone to laugh, and even Nori had to agree that that was most likely the case.

.

.

And so the party continued, with everyone eating, drinking, and toasting the happy couple. Only Balin, Dwalin and Dis seemed to be a bit subdued, and it was Bilbo who took notice of it.

"Is there something I should be concerned about?" he asked, keeping his voice low so as not to dampen the otherwise joyful mood of the room.

"No, no, laddie," Balin began, doing his best to appear untroubled, yet at the pointed glare from Bilbo, he relented. "It is just that…well, this is not a good time for Thorin to be leaving the mountain, in fact it is quite bad."

"Bad time?" Dwalin scoffed, downing his mug of ale in one swallow. "It is the worst possible thing that damned fool could be thinking of doing, regardless of the time!"

"Why?" The hairs on the back of the hobbit's neck were now standing on end from the warning tone in the councilor's voice. "Why now?"

"Thorin, and those closest to his council, have been attempting to keep this quiet," Dis continued, her eyes full of fear. "We don't wish to alarm anyone, but the truth is, over the past few months, there have been reports that Mordor is beginning to stir. And there are those who fear that the evil that once attempted to dominate Middle Earth is beginning to take shape once again."

"Before he left, Gandalf told us of his fears, that since the Lonely Mountain is strategically placed, it would be a formidable stronghold should Sauron ever gain control of it. For military reasons, the dark lord will more than likely set his sights on overtaking Erebor first, and then all the kingdoms north of Mordor, allowing him to rule with an iron fist," Balin added, looking equally troubled.

"We have even learned that a price has been placed on Thorin's head, offering a fortune for any who can capture the king of Erebor and deliver him to Mordor," Dwalin revealed, looking none too happy.

"If the enemy were to gain control of Erebor, Rohan and Minas Tirith would soon fall as well, followed by everything west of the Misty Mountains," Dis said in a sad voice.

"Should Thorin choose to leave Erebor lands," Balin continued with a heavy sigh, "the news would undoubtedly reach the ears of our enemy, and an attempt would be made to either capture…or kill him. The mountain must have her king, Bilbo, and while I have full confidence in Fili's abilities to stand in for Thorin, if he were to go missing or be held prisoner as a bargaining chip, there is no telling what power the dark forces would have over us. It is simply a very, very bad time for the king to be abroad."

Bilbo was now seeing just how serious this all was. "Has Thorin not considered these things?"

"I doubt he is thinking of anything except pleasing Marigold, much less his own safety," Balin revealed. "However, I would not see him taking less than several battalions of warriors to help protect everyone on the journey, and yet by doing so, he would leave Erebor light on defenses as well."

"This is a no win situation, isn't it?" Bilbo sighed.

"I fear so," Balin nodded.

"We should try and convince them otherwise then," the hobbit decided. "Tell Marigold of the dangers and get her to talk Thorin out of it."

"Here, here!" Dwalin agreed, liking Bilbo's idea very much.

"Nay," Dis protested, yet looking sad in doing so. "Thorin has made it more than clear that we are not to frighten Marigold with such news. And while it worries me to no end, I also fear that such a revelation could possibly rock the very precarious boat their newfound relationship is resting on. Learning of the dangers that surround her betrothed, could cause the lass to rethink her answer to his proposal. Thorin's mind is made up. We will simply need to take all precautions, and plan for the worst…while at the same time, hoping for the best."

And while it seemed Balin, Dwalin and Dis had resigned themselves to this plan, it did not sit well with Bilbo…not at all. There had to be something _he_ could do. Something!

.

.

The party soon broke up, with Marigold and Bergie heading off to write letters home, announcing the good news that she was engaged! It had also occurred to Bergie that she had not bothered to send words about her newly married state, or her current condition either…so that would need to be told as well. Ori had claimed that a caravan was heading out of Dale for the west very soon, and that if the lasses could pen their missives quickly, he would personally see they were delivered in time to go along. So off they hurried, eager to get the job done.

Sier had invited Prim and Drogo back to their chambers for tea and a light snack before dinner – knowing that hobbits were always up for a bite to eat – so that Frodo and Flinn could play. As they all walked back to the royal chambers, the two younglings were abuzz with questions.

"Ama, if Uncle Thorin and Marigold get married…does that mean Frodo and I will be related?" Flinn asked, looking up at his mother questioningly.

"Well," Sier thought about it for a moment. "I don't know."

"Actually…in a roundabout way, it would," Prim laughed. "Since Marigold's father is my eldest brother, that makes her my niece. And should she marry Thorin, he would actually become my nephew by marriage…and thus a cousin to Frodo. So, one could say that Frodo and Flinn would then be considered cousins…twice removed?"

"Or we could look at it this way," Drogo spoke up, a humorous smile spreading across his face. "Frodo and I are related to Bilbo, through my great grandfather, Balbo Baggins. And Bilbo's mother was a great aunt of Esmerelda Took, who is currently engaged to Saradoc Brandybuck, brother to Marigold. So, through his Baggins' blood….that would make Frodo and Flinn related by…by…" he stumbled there, doing his best to count on his fingers and furrowing his brow in confusion.

"By far more that I care to figure out," Sier laughed, enjoying this convoluted conversation more than she cared to admit. "Is it safe to assume that everyone in the Shire claims family ties to everyone else?"

"Pretty much," Primula laughed. "Makes for a right big mess when we attempt any family gatherings. You never know where to stop inviting, and so most of the time parties are just open to anyone who wishes to attend."

"So…we won't just be sword brothers…we will be family?" Frodo asked, his smile as bright as his eyes.

"It would seem so," Sier nodded, watching as the two children threw their arms around each other and squealed with glee.

"And…" Drogo added, still trying to figure this all out in his mind. "If you think about it, there is a way to link Flinn and Frodo through Bergie's lineage as well. Since she is step-sister by marriage to Marigold's mother, who is, or will be, related to the Baggins, Tooks, and Brandybuck line, all of which Frodo is part of as well. Then we can connect Bergie to Dwalin by marriage and then down to Thorin, Dis, Fili and Flinn! Yes indeed, I think it is safe to say that between these two marriages, we have linked the Shire and Erebor forever…in a very strange and convoluted way."

"And all for the better, my love," Prim nodded, taking hold of his arm and leaning her head against his shoulder. "All for the better."

.

.

Fili and Kili, who had remained behind to talk, were two of the last to leave the room. Both sitting at a table in the back, sharing a couple pints of ale.

"I am still rather shocked by all this," Fili admitted, taking a deep swig of the frothy brown liquid before setting his tankard down on the table with a thud.

"How do you think I feel…Uncle actually looked at me for the first time in a month without scowling," Kili nodded in surprise. "Do you think perhaps he has finally forgiven me for the prank and the misunderstanding with Marigold?"

"I am sure that Thorin has forgiven you long ago…but that is not to say he has forgotten, or that he does not plan on getting even," Fili replied, grinning a little as he saw Kili's face fall. "But that is not what I meant. I am talking about him still wishing for you and me to inherit the crown over his own children."

"Who is to say they will have kids?" Kili pointed out. "I mean, I know they _can_ …Dwalin and Bergie cleared up that question for us…but will they? Nothing is guaranteed."

"I know…but Marigold is his _one_ , so the odds are there," Fili deduced. "I would feel strange being crowned king while Thorin's children, my own cousins, looked on. It does not feel right."

"Would it be any more right for someone else to take the throne, should Thorin and Marigold's children be disqualified to rule because of their mixed blood? I am not saying that is right, but don't you think Uncle is glad that it would be you, and not some other dwarf? Nothing has changed. No one ever thought Thorin would get married and have children anyway – least of all him. So it has always been you in line for the crown. Just accept it. Apparently it is what everyone wants."

"Is it what you want?" Fili asked, always having had deep respect for his brother's opinion.

"As long as it is YOU that becomes king, and not me, then it is exactly what I want," Kili laughed. "I never desired the job and you know it. I am happy just being your brother."

"And I am happy that you _are_ my brother," Fili smiled, feeling a bit more at ease now that he had spoken with Kili. "I couldn't imagine life without you, Nadadith."

"Thankfully, you never have to," he grinned, his infectiously joyful spirit rubbing off on Fili. "You are stuck with me, forever."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he laughed, holding up his tankard as they both clanked them together and drank deeply.

.

.

"Do you think they will be upset?" Marigold asked, looking up from her parchment with a worried expression. "I mean, not only am I marrying a dwarf, instead of a hobbit, but it means I will also be leaving home for good."

"Well, I can't say they won't be shocked, but if I know your parents, and I think I do, they will be happy as long as _you_ are happy," Bergie mused. "Now it is more likely me they will have an issue with."

"You? Why?" the younger hobbit looked confused.

"Because it was my job to keep all those young bucks away from you, that's why!" she laughed. "And look what happened, not only did a dwarf court you and propose marriage, but he turns out to be a king no less! Yes…my name is going to be mud no matter how you look at it, while you will come out smelling like a rose. Perhaps it is a good thing that I will be too fat to travel back to the Shire…your parents might skin me alive!"

"I am sure you are exaggerating," Marigold chuckled, her hand automatically reaching up to toy with the silver rose at her neck – as it so often did when she thought of Thorin. Yet then her eyes grew sad. "It breaks my heart to think that you will not be there to stand up for me as my matron of honor," she pouted. "I had so hoped to ask you to be that for me, just as I was for you."

"Well, you could always ask me to fill that role when you come back, for the wedding you will have here," Bergie suggested. "By then I will no longer be the size of a smial, and would be honored to stand up with you."

"But who will I get for my wedding in the Shire?" she lamented.

"Well…any of your friends would be tickled pink to be asked. How about Esmerelda Took…soon to be Esmerelda Brandybuck?" Bergie suggested.

"Oh…Esme would be a perfect choice," Marigold said with a wide grin. "After all, by the time we get back, I am willing to bet that she and Saradoc will be planning their own wedding, and she will practically be my sister-in-law!" Marigold and Esme Took had been friends ever since they were children, and it had come as no shock to anyone when Saradoc had began making cow eyes at her. Thankfully, her feelings were returned, even if by doing so it put a kink in his plans to come to Erebor. However…now that she thought about it, if Saradoc had come as intended, leaving Marigold home with her family…then none of this would be happening! She would never have met Thorin, they would never have gotten engaged and she would not be deliriously happy, like she was right now. She would have to make a point in thanking Esme for putting all of this in motion by falling in love with her brother!

"Still…I hope you are right, that my parents will be accepting of this marriage. I do love him Bergie, I love Thorin Oakenshield with every fiber of my being, and I can't imagine living without him. Especially since he is willing to bend over backwards to see that my dreams of having my family there at our wedding come true. I will be eternally grateful to him for that."

"Just as he will be grateful to the end of his days for you saying yes," Bergie smiled, placing her hand over her niece's, giving it a little pat. "You have made our king very happy."

 _"Our king,"_ Marigold repeated. "I guess that is true…we are both now subjects of Erebor, thus under the rule of King Thorin."

"Got any issue with that?" Bergie asked, with a curious raise of her eyebrow.

"None whatsoever!" Marigold assured her, grinning madly as she delved back into her letter.

.

.

Late that evening, Bilbo came knocking at Dis' door, blushing slightly when she answered in her house robe and slippers.

"Master Baggins, what brings you here at such an hour?" She instinctively poked her head outside the door and looked around, searching for danger. "Is anything wrong?"

"Yes…and no…I mean, maybe," he muttered uncomfortably.

"Then come in, and let's see if we can figure out which it is," she suggested, stepping aside to clear the doorway.

After Bilbo was seated on the sofa and had a cup of tea in his hand, she began her questions.

"So…tell me, what has you looking so perplexed?" Dis asked.

"I feel somewhat responsible for all this," he said with a heavy sigh. "I mean, I know it was Thorin's idea to ask us to come, to help with the crops and all, but it was I who badgered Rory and Menegilda to let Marigold come."

"Are you feeling guilty over the fact that my brother fell in love with her?" The pure absurdity of the idea making her laugh out loud. "Bilbo, you take far more credit than you are due. If Mahal has seen fit to pair my brother with a hobbit lass, then they would have met whether you had brought her or not. I, of course, have no idea how this would have come to pass, but I do not doubt it would have. Otherwise, Thorin would have grown old alone, never knowing the happiness a one can bring. I do not blame you in the least, Bilbo, in fact, I am grateful. Truly grateful."

"Are you sure?" Bilbo questioned, still looking worried. "I mean, even if it means your brother and Erebor are put in danger over it?"

"We are from the line of Durin," Dis said with a heavy sigh. "Danger has surrounded our line since the day we were awoken from stone. This is simply another chapter in the story of our lives, my dear hobbit. It is nothing we can't handle or anything we shall not face again. But for now, we are at peace, we are happy and my brother has found love. I can't be sorry about that."

"But I still wish there was something I could do to do fix it all, to make it better," Bilbo huffed, having long ago given up the urge to sit by and simply let things happen.

"But what? Can you defeat Sauron? Topple the forces of Mordor?" Dis asked. "While you are the most renowned of hobbits, I fear that not even you have such power at your disposal."

"I suppose not," he agreed sadly.

The two sat in silence for a long while, lost in thought while they shared their tea. It was soothing, the two of them having become rather comfortable together…but Bilbo supposed that is what comes from plotting with someone. Yet, suddenly his eyes grew wide and a glimmer of hope crossed his face.

"Dis…how far do the ravens of Erebor fly?" he asked. "I mean, do they only go as far as the Misty Mountains…or would they be willing to go farther?"

"I am not sure," she mused. "I know they have gone as far as Rivendell…but even that took weeks there and back. Why?"

"I was wondering…would you be willing to help me send a message by them tomorrow at dawn?" Bilbo's voice was full of excitement. "While I have the ability to understand them, I fear that I carry little weight where commanding them is concerned."

"The dwarves of Erebor do not command them either," Dis explained. "They serve us willingly, offering to deliver messages out of loyalty for the long history shared between us. But I will certainly go with you to make the request, provided that you tell me your reasons, Master Baggins. For I fear I am more than curious to what you have in mind."

"It is a long shot, for sure," Bilbo confessed. "But if it works…it just might be the answer we are looking for!"

* * *

 **Hmmmm, Bilbo...what do you have up your little hobbit sleeve? I hope it is something good!**

 **So Thorin is trying to do a nice thing, but there is danger involved...wonder what they will decide. Trip or no trip?**

 **Did everyone enjoy the lesson in hobbit family lineage? I stared and stared at the diagram in the back of the books trying to make sure I got the relationships right. What a confusing mess. ha ha.**

 **Fili and Kili are such good brothers, aren't they? Just love them.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Feu d'Argent:** Welcome aboard...and three and a half hours to read part one? Man you read FAST! I am glad that you are enjoying your first Fili fan fic. Although it has turned into a Fili/Thorin/Dwalin/Kili fan fic. ha ha. Everyone finds love! I do hope you like how much I am sticking Fili and Sier in there though...they WERE the original reason I wrote this story, you know. ha ha. Sorry you are all caught up now...I could offer you some suggestions on other stories to read if you like while you wait for my updates. Yep, Thorin is going to Marry Gold...love how that worked out. And Sier will always be Fili's addition. Thank you so much for all your kind words about my writing, they made my day! I wish I could draw as well, I would have tons of scenes depicted from my story if I could. But you do not want to see stick figures...do you? ha ha. I post a chapter every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. So keep your eyes open! And getting an account would allow me to respond to you personally, as well as let you put the story on your alert list and then you would be notified the moment a new chapter comes out. Thanks again!

 **Emrfangirl:** Ha ha, yes, I am sure Dis and Bilbo would have made a great couple...but she already found her one, so there is no getting seconds, even if they are in the shape of a cute hobbit. A drunken tumble? oh man, could you just imagine the implications? Talk about a shot gun wedding if Thorin or the boys found out!

 **dojoson41:** Yep, right now, Two weddings seems to be the idea. And of course Kili will look amazing in his coat. He looks great in anything...or nothing. (see what I did there...get it? Tauriel's line from the jail cell, ha ha.)

 **Aranel Mereneth:** Yes, Thorin would have to wear a flower crown in the Shire. And for Marigold, he would do it too. Not sure if guests have to wear flowers as well...but hey, for them they could make a concession. ha ha. Two weddings does seem to make the most sense at this point. It will please everyone! The issue is GETTING to the Shire and not being killed on the way.

 **abc:** Yep, there is no taking it back either, she said yes and we all heard it. It is a done deal. I will see what I can do about getting an RV or something to haul them all in across Middle Earth. It would be much faster and sooooo much more comfortable. Thorin hopes they will accept his one as well...because he will NOT be getting another ONE. ha ha.


	69. Chapter 69

.

 **Hello again, and welcome to your Friday chapter!**

 **FYI...the name Simek is pronounced "Sim-ek" the 'I' is short.**

 **But really, how would I know what you called him? In fact, you could call him Bob for all I would know...or care. ha ha.**

.

.

 **Chapter 69**

 **~X~**

* * *

So, early the next morning, Bilbo and Dis walked the many steps to Ravenhill, the early spring air still chilly and cold. Yet the princess had seen the determination in the hobbit's eyes and she was willing to help with any plan that would keep Thorin safe inside Erebor.

When they arrived, there were dwarves already on duty, sending out ravens to scout the area, relaying messages to Dale and Esgaroth, and generally caring for the health and wellbeing of the large corvids. Theirs was a relationship based upon loyalty and mutual benefit, where the dwarves were given access to information and the ravens never lacked in food or shelter. It had worked well in the past, and it would continue to do so long into the future.

"Good morning, Yarvin," Dis greeted the dwarf who had been assigned as chief of the raven keepers. "We were wondering if we might speak with Lord Simek this morning."

"Of course, my lady," Yarvin bowed. "Simek has just returned from a flight to Dale, and is roosting over there." The dwarf then pointed to an exceptionally large bird, with piercing eyes and sleek black feathers. Simek had become the leader of the Erebor ravens after the death of his sire, Roäc.

"Thank you," Dis nodded, heading over with Bilbo in tow. When they approached, the raven turned and stared at them with a curious expression, cocking its head to the right while ruffling its feathers. "Greetings, mighty Simek," Dis said, bowing to him in respect. "We were hoping to speak with you on a matter of great importance."

"It must be significant indeed, to have the princess of Erebor do the asking in person," Simek noted, bobbing his head up and down. He then turned his eyes to Bilbo. "And who is this? I have not met this one before."

"Bilbo Baggins, a hobbit of the Shire, Your Majesty, at your service," the hobbit said in introduction, also bowing low at the waist in a show of honor to the bird.

"Hobbits indeed have large manners, if not large bodies," Simek replied, his voice sounding pleased, as well as slightly amused. "What might I do for the Lady Dis and Master Baggins?"

"Well," Bilbo began, stepping forward as he cleared his throat. "I was wondering just how far your kin could fly, and would they be able to locate a specific person?"

"We have flown from one end of Middle Earth to the other, when the need was great," Simek stated, cocking his head to the left this time. "As for finding someone…we would first need to know who we were looking for."

"The wizard called Gandalf the Grey," Bilbo informed him. "Also known as Tharkȗn to the dwarves, or Mithrandir to the elves."

"Ah, yes, the grey wizard is well known to us, as is the other Istar, Radagast the Brown," Simek informed Bilbo proudly. "Why do you seek him, little hobbit?"

"It is vital that I to get a message to him as soon as possible," Bilbo replied, taking no offense to the raven's use of the word _little_. He was well aware of Simek's impressive size, and obvious strength. "It is one of dire importance, and you and your flock are the only ones who might be able to find him in time."

"Gandalf can usually be found in a few likely places, or at least we might gain word to his current whereabouts there," Simek mused, ruffling his feathers and shifting his weight from one foot to the other where he was perched. "I will send my strongest flyer to search for the wizard. Do you have a verbal message or a written one?"

"Written, if you please," Bilbo said, holding up a piece of paper, rolled and tied with a string.

"Give it to Yarvin and he will see that it is attached to the leg of the one I will send," the raven instructed. "We will do all we can to see that your letter is delivered."

"Thank you, Simek," Dis said with a bow of her head. "You and your brethren have never failed us, and we value your aid in all matters."

"It is an honor to serve alongside the sons and daughters of Durin," Simek told her. "Go in peace."

After handing over the message to Yarvin, Bilbo and Dis headed back inside the mountain.

"Do you think it will work?" Dis asked, having already heard the hobbit's entire plan.

"If anyone can do it, Gandalf can," the Bilbo said assuredly. "Assuming the letter finds him in time…or at all."

"I thank you for trying, Bilbo no matter what happens, you have my gratitude for that," Dis told him. "I would go to any length to see my brother safe, even if it meant accompanying him to the Shire myself to see it done. Although, it would pain me greatly not to be present for the birth of my second grandchild."

"Let's hope it does not come to that," Bilbo sighed. While he had long wished for Thorin, and the rest of the company, to visit him once again in Bag End, he knew that if there was danger stirring in Mordor, now was not the best time. He only hoped that the ravens could locate Gandalf in time.

.

.

Meanwhile, Thorin and Dwalin were sequestered in the royal study, sharing a stout ale as they spoke.

"You know full well that it is a dangerous time for you to travel," Dwalin told him, downing his mug and pouring himself another one. "Why must you persist in this foolish idea?"

"Travel is never safe, and I don't see it getting any better in the near future," Thorin reasoned. "Yet my mind is made up. I will take along a contingency of dwarves, the best fighters you have, as you say, so there is no need to worry."

"Yet worry I will, until you and Marigold are safely back inside the mountain," his war chief huffed. "It has long been my duty, and privilege, to be your shield, Thorin. Being left behind does not sit well with me at all."

"I know, and I thank you for your concern, dear friend," the king said with a smile of gratitude. "We have been through a lot together. Orc raids, capture by goblins, spider attacks, a dragon…and don't even get me started on the elves."

"Ehhhh, they ain't so bad," Dwalin said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Don't get me wrong, I would still rather spit in their eye as say how do you do, but after seeing them fight beside us against Azog…well, I think I can cut them some slack."

"Gandalf says he feels I have grown in my tolerance since then as well, that I am coming to accept Thranduil and his kind as my allies," Thorin said with a huff. "And while I too can appreciate their fighting skills, that does not mean I have come to fully trust them. Not with my life, or those I care about, anyway."

"Like you said, dwarves are slow to change…and yet, I have seen more take place in the past ten years than I ever thought possible. And all of it thanks to you," the war chief told the king, shaking his head in wonder. "The days of us hiding inside our mountains are long gone, we have become part of this world, and are expected to interact with its inhabitants, or so it would seem."

"Just as long as Bard continues to serve as a go-between with me and Thranduil, then I think we can maintain peaceful relations with the elves," Thorin insisted.

"Aye, Bard is a good lad, and so is his son, Bain," Dwalin noted, grinning a bit as he thought of the king and his children. "The young prince is turning out to be a rather strapping lad, and that Tilda…well, she is a spitfire, no doubt."

"Do you know that Bard once spoke with me about his older daughter's affections for Fili?" Thorin asked, a humorous look crossing his face.

"NO!" This was news to Dwalin.

"Yes," Thorin laughed, enjoying the shocked look on his cousin's face. "After much deliberation, we both agreed that the match would not be wise, their lifespans being so different, and all, not to mention the height issue. But I have to admit, I did consider it for a moment or two. A marriage alliance would have strengthened our ties with Dale."

"What did Fili have to say about it?" the bald warrior asked, not imagining the news would have gone over well.

"I never told him," Thorin admitted. "It all happened during his bout of depression over the trouble with that wretched Bina, and after Sier had disappeared. My nephew had made it perfectly clear that he was not interested in even looking at a dam, much less wishing to court anyone. And like I said, Bard and I agreed that it was not a good match, and so there was no need to inform Fili. Besides, while I knew he had always been fond of Bard's daughters, it was obvious that neither Fili nor Kili held any romantic feelings for them." He then got an amused look on his face and began to chuckle. "Yet, if I am being completely honest, my main reason for having been against the match was the fact that Sigrid was not a dwarrowdam. Oh, I know it has been done before, a dwarrow taking a daughter of men as a wife, but I did not wish for Fili to suffer through any stigma over the pairing, or for his children to be disqualified from taking the throne after him. And now…look at me, eagerly waiting to bind myself to a hobbit lass. Oh, how things have changed."

"Aye…and for the better if you ask me. And while I always found Sigrid to be a fine lass," Dwalin said, thinking back to when Bard's oldest daughter still resided in Dale. "I believe Fili managed to find his perfect mate in Sier. Even if their relationship started off a bit rocky."

"A bit rocky?" This caused Thorin to bark out a laugh. "That is an understatement if I ever heard one! But I must agree with you about Sier. Fili could not have chosen better. And what a treasure that little Flinn has turned out to be."

"Soon there will be a new little one as well," Dwalin reminded him.

"Two little ones!" Thorin added, giving his kinsman a wink.

"Aye…and I couldn't be more pleased," he laughed, a proud smile spreading over his face. "The only thing that would make me happier, however, is if you would cancel this trip to the Shire, and just marry the lass here."

"Well, that is not going to happen," Thorin said with a heavy sigh.

"I can't believe that Marigold would insist upon such a journey if she knew the dangers it posed, to you and all concerned," he said with a shake of his bald head.

"She wouldn't," Thorin admitted. "And that is why I am not telling her! I have one chance to start my marriage off on a good note, Dwalin. And I will not sabotage it by not being willing to put forth a little effort to make Marigold's dreams come true. It might sound foolish, and perhaps a bit selfish on my part, but my mind is made up."

"Aye, I can see that," Dwalin nodded, though apparently still very unsettled by the idea. "Yet what kind of friend, or cousin, would I be if I did not at least _attempt_ to talk some sense into you?"

"The kind I would actually like to have around?" Thorin suggested.

"Oi, you wound me, cousin!" Dwalin moaned, placing his fist over his heart in mock pain. "And all I was trying to do was help you."

"Like you were trying to _help_ when you lied to me, tricking me into believing that the whole mountain was against my taking Marigold as my wife?" Thorin asked, narrowing his eyes at his cousin. "I still have not fully forgiven you for that little ruse, you know."

"It was not my fault!" Dwalin adamantly claimed. "Bergie cooked the whole things up, and I only repeated what she told me to say. And it worked too! Got you to speak the words your lass needed to hear. You should be thanking me!"

"I should sic Fili and Kili on you with instructions to prank you within an inch of your life. That would teach you a lesson or two!" Thorin countered, looking as if he thought that idea was quite fitting. "However, speaking of pranks," Thorin added, a sly grin coming to his lips, "I find myself in need of some help."

"Help?" the warrior set his mug down and leaned forward, eyeing Thorin with interest. "How so?"

"I have a plan to finally get even with Kili," Thorin revealed. "That scamp has gone too long without retribution for dousing me with that bucket of water. I would have done it sooner, but things have been a bit…well, preoccupied, you might say. But I have allowed him to suffer in fear and anticipation long enough…now it is time to act."

"Ah, yes," Dwalin nodded, a wicked smile emerging from behind his mustache and beard. "Count me in."

.

.

Marigold, who was completely oblivious of all this plotting going on within the mountain, had just knocked at Bergie's chambers, eagerly awaiting her answer. When the door opened, the young hobbit did not say a word, but simply walked right in.

"Well, good afternoon to you too," Bergie laughed, shutting the door and following the troubled looking lass to the sofa. "What's got you in such a dither?"

"Dis!" Marigold informed her in a worried tone. "She has invited me to tea, after dinner tonight."

"So I hear, for she has invited me as well," her aunt nodded, still waiting for the upsetting part. "Have you suddenly developed an aversion to tea…or perhaps Dis?"

"No, of course not…but why does she want to talk to me? What is her motive?" the younger lass asked.

"How would I know, I am only going for the tea and biscuits she promised," Bergie laughed, patting her stomach as if to reassure the baby growing within that she had not forgotten its apparent need for constant nourishment. But seeing that her niece was truly fretting, she sobered quickly. "Now, Mari, I am sure it is nothing more than a wish to get to know her future sister-in-law better…or to ask if you have any questions about your future role as queen? It could be any number of things, but I am certain it is nothing to get worked up about."

"Really?" Marigold asked, looking up hopefully.

"Really!" Bergie nodded resolutely. "Dis is a perfectly lovely dam, and I have never known her to be anything but cordial and kind." She then got an amused look on her face, and added, "Well, at least to us hobbits, but I would not wish to be on the receiving end of a few tirades I have seen her aim at Thorin."

"At Thorin? Why on earth would she have cause to yell at him?" Marigold looked shocked.

"Over some of the stupid things he did while trying to court you," Bergie laughed. "Like setting your wedding date without actually proposing first, the flowers debacle, and several more instances that I am sure you were completely unaware of. Trust me, there was a whole conspiracy going on behind your back, all in an attempt to get you two lovebirds together."

"What?" she gasped. "You mean that everyone was involved?"

"Well, everyone that mattered," Bergie shrugged. "Mostly just the company, and a good number of us hobbits as well. Everyone wanted to see you two as an official couple, and they were more than willing to aid in that endeavor any way they could. You really should be flattered that the dwarves thought you so right for their king."

"It would appear I have more than you and Dwalin to thank for all this, then," Marigold chuckled, really rather touched by the idea.

"Yes, but if I had not stepped in and got that thick headed dwarf of yours to cough up the right words, well, there is no telling where we would be now," Bergie laughed, feeling rather proud of herself.

"Well I, for one, would be a lot less happy, that much I can tell you," Marigold nodded. "So everyone really thinks that Thorin and I are a good match?"

"Well, you are guaranteed that the dwarves who were in on this do, since that whole _'one'_ thing is a big deal to them. As far as they are concerned, you are his perfect, _and only_ , mate. The hobbits are just happy for the both of you, I think they see you two as well suited for each other. Besides, from what I have learned over the past few months, there is very little difference between dwarves and hobbits…at least where it counts."

"Oh?" Marigold's eyes widened in surprised wonder. "Really?"

"I meant emotionally!" Bergie laughed, realizing that Marigold had obviously misunderstood her words. But then she got a sly look on her face. "However, as long as we are on the subject…there are not many differences in _that_ department either. And now that you are engaged to a dwarf yourself, are there any questions you might like to ask about dwarrow physiology?"

"Bergie!" Marigold blushed, looking down at her hands in embarrassment.

"Well, wouldn't you prefer to benefit from my experience, and not end up red faced and fumbling around on your wedding night?" Bergie asked in all seriousness. "I mean, there is something to be said for letting nature take its course, but wouldn't it be nice if at least one of you knew what you were doing…even if only a little? Thorin has never done this before either, you know, although something tells me he is not completely ignorant to what is to take place on your wedding night."

"Oh…" was all the stunned hobbit lass could say, as she appeared to be thinking this over very carefully. "Was…was Dwalin…um…a bit awkward on your first night?"

"Well, I wouldn't say he was all thumbs, but there was a bit of a learning curve for us both," she mused, a dreamy smile crossing her face. "But we managed quite nicely in spite of it all. And since then, things just keep getting better and better!"

"Oh, Bergie, I don't know if I am ready for this," Marigold moaned, leaning forward and burying her beet-red cheeks in her palms. "I mean, I love Thorin and I did find watching him fight the other day to be very…very…"

"Arousing?" Bergie filled in.

"Yes. _Very_!" Mari nodded. "But the idea of being intimate with Thorin is rather daunting. He is so… _male_ …so strong and virile…what if I am not as adventurous as he is…you know, in bed?"

"Oh, sweetie," the older lass chuckled, shaking her head in amusement. "What do you think he will want to do, swing from the ceiling?" Moving a bit closer she placed her arm around her niece's shoulders in a comforting fashion. "Listen, when you love someone enough to marry them, like you apparently love Thorin, your biggest goal in life becomes the desire to please them. Yet that works both ways, and Thorin will want just as much to please you as well. He would never ask anything of you that you are not willing to give or try. Granted, it will take you both a little time to find out what the other one likes…or dislikes, but don't overthink it. And if you get nervous…talk to him. You might just learn that he is as worried as you are."

"Oh, I don't know about that, Thorin always seems so confident, so in control," Mari said with a shake of her head. "I can't imagine him ever being nervous about anything."

"Trust me, dwarrow are no different than any other race," Bergie assured her. "All males experience the same emotions we do, they are just better at hiding it, is all. It is part of that stubborn streak of theirs, and not solely reserved for dwarves alone. You will learn to see past his mask of assurance and be able to read Thorin's emotions soon enough. Physical bonding helps with that…for when you two are alone, in bed, with nothing between you but a thin sheet, there is no way he can hide what he is feeling."

Marigold couldn't help but giggle like a school girl at the mental image Bergie's words invoked. Her and Thorin…naked together? That was both exciting and terrifying at the same time…and she couldn't wait!

"I do want that closeness…I do!" Mari began to blush a bit more, looking away once again. "Is it wrong that sometimes he is all I can think about, and not exactly in a very platonic fashion either?"

"Oh, I think it is never wrong to have such thoughts about the one you love…just make sure they remain only _thoughts_ until after you say your vows," Bergie warned. "But a little bit of daydreaming never hurt a bride-to-be. After all, being physically attracted to your mate is a very, very wonderful thing."

"And I am…believe me," Marigold grinned. "I mean have you seen the way he just stands there, so confident and sure of himself? Or how he walks, as if he would never falter. And what about his muscles…or his eyes…oh, Bergie, I could go on and on!"

"I am sure you could, just as I could write a book about the wonders of Dwalin's lips alone!" She chuckled. "I think it is safe to say, that you and Thorin will have no troubles at all in the bedroom department, just as long as you both take it slow and concentrate on making each other happy."

"He has already made me the happiest hobbit in Middle Earth, I can't imagine how it could get any better than this," Marigold sighed contentedly, closing her eyes.

"Just wait, my dear…just wait," Bergie grinned wickedly. Oh, her niece had so many wonderful things in store for her.

* * *

 **Ok, Marigold just had her little sex talk...wonder when Thorin will get his. ha ha. And I wonder who will give it...hopefully not DIS! ha ha ha ha ha**

 **So, are you all more clear on what Bilbo is planning? No? Well good, it is meant to be a secret. ha ha.**

 **Sooooo, what did you think of Thorin and Dwalin's talk? And the notion that he had a chance to hook Fili and Sigrid up?**

 **Oh no! Thorin's making plans to get even with poor Kili! Dwarves have long memories and hold grudges...that is for sure. What was the line at the start of the movie... "And he never forgave, and he never forgot." ha ha. This should prove to be very interesting, hee hee.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Where have a lot of my lovely guest reviewers gone? I miss you!**

 **abc:** You are very welcome. Thank YOU for reviewing! Yes, Mordor is a threat...and will continue to be until the end of the Lord of the Rings (which I will not be writing about, by the way). But do not fear, I have things well in hand. And I would never bring our boys back to life only to KILL them again! Sheesh, what kind of monster do you take me for, ha ha. Thanks!

 **Aranel Mereneth:** Thorin is a Durin...evil is always after them. But I will protect our boy...mostly. ha ha. And yes, Thorin is a GREAT uncle...just love him.


	70. Chapter 70

.

 **Helloooooo. Here is a bonus chaper, just for you.**

 **Why?**

 **Why not?**

 **Enough said.**

 **Now, let us go see what Thorin and Dwalin cooked up to torture poor Kili with, shall we?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 70**

 **Nidayith = Lad that is young; term of endearment**

 **~X~**

* * *

Later that night, Fili arrived back at his chambers, only to find his mother and wife sitting by the fire talking. Sier was still working on her sewing project, while Flinn was busy playing with his toys on the floor.

"Adad!" he squealed, abandoning his mock battle and charging at his father.

Scooping him up with ease, Fili held his precious dwarfling on his hip as he approached the dams.

"So, what are you two doing?" he asked, leaning in to kiss his wife's lips, and then his mother on the cheek. "Plotting against me perhaps?"

"Not just you, my son," Dis insisted. "Against all dwarrow in general."

"That's right," Sier laughed, joining her mother-in-law in the fun. "Soon we will have enough dams recruited to take over Erebor…perhaps all of Middle Earth."

"I do not doubt it, my love," Fili laughed. "For you have completely disarmed me, and I am your helpless victim. Do with me as you will."

"Careful, Fili," Dis warned him. "She just might take you up on that offer. And there are always floors to sweep, and dishes to do."

"It just so happens that I'm wonderful with dishes," Fili stated proudly, tickling Flinn's tummy and watching him squirm and squeal. "Just ask Bilbo."

"Oh, I have heard all about that little stunt you all pulled with Bilbo's mother's West Farthing china," Dis informed him with a scolding eye. "You all should be ashamed of yourselves, you scared that poor hobbit to death that night. I thought I taught you better manners than that!"

"Hey…we never broke a cup or chipped a plate!" Fili protested.

"Still, not the point," Dis insisted.

"Well," Sier broke in, hoping to save her poor husband from further chastisement. "Not to change the subject…but I am finished!"

"Finished with what?" Fili asked, latching on to this diversion with both hands.

"Kili's coat." Holding it up, Sier displayed the intricately designed garment for everyone to see.

"Oh, so pretty, Ama!" Flinn cried, clapping his hands together in glee. "Uncle Kili will love it!"

"Yes, I am certain he will," Dis nodded, taking note of all the hard work her daughter-in-law had obviously put into it. "Once he puts it on, he will never want to take it off."

"You have truly outdone yourself, Sier," Fili complimented.

"Well, since he had to wait so long for it, I figured it better be something special," the younger dam laughed, recalling the number of times Kili had asked when she might have it done.

"Can we take it to him now, Ama?" Flinn asked, wiggling out of Fili's hold and hurrying over to run his little fingers through the fox fur trim. "So soft."

"I don't see why not," Sier mused, and in truth she too was excited to see his reaction. "Do you know where he might be, Fili?"

"When I left him about a half an hour ago, he said he was heading for the communal baths to get rid of all the dust and grime from working in the mines today," Fili told them. "He should be back in his quarters by now, I would imagine."

"The communal baths?" Dis asked. "Kili has a perfectly good bathroom in his own chambers, why wouldn't he just use it?"

"Because if he got his own tub filthy, he would be the one expected to clean it," Fili laughed, watching his mother roll her eyes in exasperation.

"Sometimes I swear that Kili was raised by wargs!" she said with a sigh.

"No, worse…by Thorin!" Fili joked.

"Now _that_ makes sense," Dis agreed with a wide smile.

"Come on!" Flinn insisted, grabbing hold of Dis and Sier's hands and trying to pull them up. "Let's go find Uncle Kili!"

"Yes, yes, we are coming, Nidayith," Dis laughed, picking him up as they all headed for the door. "I should be going anyway, I asked Marigold and Bergie up to my room for an after dinner cup of tea, so that we might have a little chit-chat." When Fili gave her a skeptical look, she patted his arm reassuringly. "Just girl talk, you know, wedding stuff, babies, and maybe find out if Marigold has any questions about being queen."

"Well, you are the perfect one to fill her in," Sier nodded, folding Kili's coat up into a nice neat square. "I don't know what I would have done if you had not been there to help me adjust to suddenly becoming a princess."

"Well, you were a very quick study, my dear," Dis smiled. "In fact, Marigold might benefit from some of your experiences. Would you care to join us?"

"I would love to," Sier replied, looking up at Fili. "If you wouldn't mind watching over Flinn for a while."

"I would love nothing better," he nodded, giving her a wink.

"N'ama, what does ni-ni-nidayith mean?" Flinn broke in, scrunching up his face as he did his best to get the unfamiliar word out.

"It is a term of endearment," Dis explained. "Meaning a young, smart, and extremely handsome lad…just like you." Of course she might have embellished it a bit, but from the way her grandson beamed, she didn't regret it at all.

"But I'm getting bigger every day!" the dwarfling told her with pride. "Ama says I am growing faster than a weed. And soon I will be a big brother!"

"Yes, you will," Dis nodded, taking note of how much Seir's stomach had grown since they had announced their pregnancy. It was now quite evident that a baby was indeed on the way. "And I, for one, can't wait."

"Me either!" Flinn told her, throwing his arms around Dis' neck and giving her a big kiss on the cheek.

.

.

When the four of them stepped out into the hallway, they noticed something strange. There, leaning against the wall, as if waiting for something, were Thorin and Dwalin.

"What are the pair of you up to?" was Dis' first question, having seen that look in both dwarrows' eyes on many occasions…and knowing it always meant trouble.

"Oh, splendid," Thorin said with a grin. "You are all just in time."

"Time for what?" Fili asked, now just as suspicious as his mother.

"To witness your brother getting what is coming to him," Thorin chuckled.

"Oh?" Fili didn't know whether to be excited…or frightened. Not only was Thorin plotting…but he had recruited Dwalin, and that was never a good sign. Kili did not stand a chance. "And when might my nadadith be receiving his punishment?"

"Any moment now…depending on just how dirty he believes himself to be," Dwalin laughed, his usual stony features alight with mischief.

"Thorin," Dis said slowly, her voice full of warning. "What did you do?"

Yet before he could answer, there was the sound of bare feet running up the stairs to their left, causing all to turn and look in that direction. However, when the dwarrow making the noise rounded the corner, he skidded to a stop, shock and embarrassment written across his face.

"KILI!" Dis gasped. "WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES?"

For indeed, there stood Kili, wearing nothing at all, save for a very strategically placed shield - and not even a large one at that – in front of himself, attempting to cover what little modesty he had left.

"Yes, Kili," Thorin repeated, though not sounding quite as shocked as his sister. "Where _are_ your clothes?"

"Uncle Kili!" Flinn cried out in childlike horror. "You're not supposed to run around naked like that! What if other dams see you? Only your ama can see you with no clothes on!"

"Well, Flinn," Kili said, taking a deep breath and doing his best to appear unaffected. "I fear that I had very little choice in the matter. And as for other dams seeing me…well, too late there. I don't think I will ever be able to look Ilin or Dena in the face again."

"Something tells me it wasn't your _face_ they were looking at," Dwalin snorted, though soon he was cringing a bit as he received a backhanded smack to his arm by Dis.

"There is a child present!" she hissed, jerking her head in Flinn's direction.

"Oh, you have ruined them now, little brother," Fili joked, completely oblivious to his mother's disapproval of Dwalin's previous inappropriate comment. "They will never be satisfied with Gloin and Bombur again."

"Careful, Fili," Sier warned in a stern tone, yet the gleam in her eye told another story. "I am getting a pretty good eyeful myself. Do you really think it is wise to jump on Thorin and Dwalin's bandwagon?"

This successfully shut the golden prince up, giving his wife a nervous…and now highly suspicious look.

"How did this happen, Kili?" Dis demanded, still shocked to see her baby as naked as the day he was born.

"Well, Ama, I was taking a bath, minding my own business, when someone…" he stopped here and glared daggers at Thorin and Dwalin – who were still desperately trying not to burst out laughing. "…when _someone_ decided it would be a good joke to remove my clothes…as well as every towel, washcloth, or scrap of cloth not nailed down, from the bathing chambers. Thankfully, as I was trying to make my way back to my chambers, one of the passing guards took pity on me…"

"Or took pity on any who were ill fated enough to see your bare backside," Thorin interjected.

"Thorin! You stop!" Dis admonished.

"As I was saying," Kili continued, glaring at his uncle menacingly. "The guard took pity on me and loaned me his shield. I shall be eternally grateful to him for his kindness."

"You probably would have been more grateful if he loaned you his pants!" Dwalin roared, unable to control his laughter any longer.

"Now…if you have all had your fun, I would very much like to go into my chambers, put on some clothes, and drink myself into oblivion," Kili muttered, shutting his eyes in complete shame. "Maybe then I will be able to wipe this humiliation out of my mind."

"Perhaps _you_ can," Thorin snickered. "But I promise you, it has been imprinted on my mind forever. And this story shall be told, and retold at every party, gathering, and campfire from now till the fall of Mordor. Hopefully _that_ will teach you never to pull a prank where I end up being the butt of it."

"Yes, Uncle," Kili nodded, properly chastised. "It will never happen again."

"Oh, I seriously doubt that," Fili commented, knowing that all too soon his brother would be right back to his mischief making self. "Though maybe next time, you will be more careful, Nadadith…and choose to include me in on the fun instead of making me the target." Fili then stepped forward, gesturing to his brother's door. "Come along, little brother, let's get you inside."

Yet before Kili could take one step, the sounds of laughter was heard coming from the stairs…female laughter! And much to his horror, it was quickly followed by two loud and very shocked screams, as Marigold and Bergie rounded the corner and came face to face with Kili's naked backside.

"OH MY!" Marigold screeched, covering her eyes and spinning around in utter horror.

"Ooohhh my," Bergie drawled slowly, crossing her arms and taking a long appraising look.

"BERGIE!" Dwalin bellowed, pushing off from where he had been leaning against the wall and storming over to his wife. He quickly held his hand up, attempting to shield her eyes as the hobbit lass struggled to get a better look at what lay before her.

Kili, now completely mortified, backed his way to the wall and stood there with his tiny shield held in front of him, turning beet red from nose to toes.

"Thorin?" Marigold squeaked, her hands still covering her eyes. "Why is your nephew not wearing any clothes? Is this some strange dwarf custom I know nothing about?"

As Thorin's mouth fell open, and a look of shame covered his face, he did his best to respond…but no words would come.

"Yes, Thorin," Dis repeated, sounding rather smug. "Do tell Marigold _why_ my poor, innocent, son isn't wearing any clothes."

"Well, well," Kili said slowly, seeing that Thorin and Dwalin's plan suddenly had managed to backfire on them. Now it appeared that _they_ were the ones in hot water…with his mother as well as their lasses. "Apparently, the boot is on the other foot, it would seem."

"But you aren't wearing any boots, Uncle Kili," Flinn was quick to point out.

"It is just a figure of speech, Flinn," Sier explained, doing her best not to laugh at the absurdity of it all. She could tell that Fili was still warring over finding humor in his brother's misfortune, or pity…and in truth, she couldn't blame him. It really was hilarious. "Here, Flinn, why don't you take this to your uncle Kili…I think he could use it right about now." She handed her son the coat she had just finished, giving him a nudge towards the still naked prince.

"Oh, bless you, Sier," Kili sighed, seeing the garment in his nephew's hands. "You always were my favorite sister-in-law! Here, Flinn, shut your eyes, and hold this right there, will you?" He held up the shield, allowing the lad's fingers to grip it tightly before he slipped into the knee-length coat that Sier had made for him. He would have taken more time to admire the cut, stitching, and silver buttons if he had not been in such a hurry to cover himself. "Now…if you will all excuse me, I will take my leave. Sier, I thank you for the coat, Flinn I appreciate your assistance, and Ama, I am ever grateful for your support. Marigold, Bergie…I apologize for…for…well, you know. As for the rest of you, well you can all go sit on an orc's blade!" And with that he stormed into his chambers with his head held high and his bare feet slapping against the stone floor, slamming the door behind him.

When he was at last out of sight, Dwalin removed his hand from Bergie's eyes and Marigold dared to peek out from between her fingers.

"What in Mahal's name do you think you were doing?" Dwalin bellowed, looking rather shocked at his wife's behavior.

"Oh, come on Dwalin, I'm married, not dead!" she teased. "Besides, how was I to know what lay around the corner… or behind that shield," she added with a snicker, but sobered quickly at the glare Dwalin gave her. "That was a joke, husband. It's not like I purposefully snuck into Kili's bathroom just to sneak a peek."

"No…but you could have shut your eyes!" he argued.

"Now, now, my love, you know that no other dwarf could hold a candle to you! Besides, you would require a much bigger shield to cover your…umm… _assets_ ," Bergie assured him with a wink. "Why would I ever desire a pup, when I already have an alfa?" Her flattering words seemed to placate the bald warrior somewhat, but Bergie could tell that he would need further convincing when she made it back to their chambers later…not that she minded one bit.

"You still have not answered my question, Thorin," Marigold reminded him, beginning to suspect that her betrothed was somehow involved, due to the guilty look written across his face. "Might _you_ have had something to do with all this, or is there another reason you have suddenly lost the ability to speak?"

"I…I..." Thorin stammered, suddenly afraid of looking rather childish in front of his betrothed. Oh, why had he not thought this through?

"That is what I thought," Marigold murmured disappointedly. She then marched over to him and gave him a very stern glare, shaking her slender finger in his face. "The next time you decide to pull some crazy, hare-brained stunt like this, Thorin Oakenshield…" she began, enjoying the way he flinched at her every word, "You better consider including me in all the fun!"

That had not been what he was expecting, and it took a full ten seconds before her words finally registered in his ears.

"You…you are not upset?" Thorin gasped, watching her face break out into a wide smile.

"Only over the fact that I was not clued in beforehand, and instead had to find out when the fun was almost over!" she giggled. "We hobbits love a good prank as much as the next race. In fact I could tell you a few stories that would curl the hair on your feet…I mean, if you _had_ hair on your feet." Suddenly it occurred to Marigold that she had no idea if Thorin sported any hair on his legs, toes, or anywhere else below the beltline. She felt herself blush slightly as she thought about the day she would find out first hand. And as a warm and pleasant feeling invaded her lower stomach, she knew their wedding night could not come soon enough, as far as she was concerned.

"Well, I think we have all had our fill of excitement for the evening," Dis stated, breaking everyone out of their thoughts. "Bergie, Marigold, if you are not too traumatized by all this, how about we have that cup of tea we talked about. Sier has graciously agreed to join us, and I think we could all do with a break from foolish males." She then looked down at Flinn, putting her hands on her knees and bending over slightly to stare directly in his eyes. "Now don't _you_ go getting any crazy ideas from all this, Nidayith. Your Uncle Thorin and Dwalin behaved very badly, and their little prank went horribly, horribly wrong."

"And I know why, N'ama Dis," Flinn assured her, placing his hands behind his back and looking up at her with all the innocence of a child.

"You do?" This surprised the older dam.

"Yes, they forgot to post a lookout," he explained. "You always need one of those when pulling a prank. Adad said so."

"He did, did he?" Dis now turned her glare upon her eldest son.

"Ummm, yah…will you look at the time," Fili stammered, placing his hands on Flinn's shoulders and steering him back towards their door. "I think it is way past your bed time, son."

"What? No it's not!" Flinn protested, digging in his heels.

"If you want your father to live long enough to greet the morning sun, it is!" Fili hissed, hoping his son would get the point.

Thankfully, Flinn was wise for his tender years, and he quickly took the hint.

"Oh, yes, I am very tired, Adad," he agreed, giving a rather fake sounding yawn. "I think I should go to bed right away…with say, two…no, _three_ stories?"

"Three?" Fili gasped, recognizing blackmail when he heard it.

"Or…we could stay here and talk to N'ama Dis some more," he offered, not an ounce of guile in his voice.

"Three stories it is!" Fili quickly agreed, looking over his shoulder at his mother once more before quickly disappearing inside with his wicked little son.

It took only seconds before all four females were laughing uncontrollably, leaving Thorin and Dwalin to look on in confusion.

"Oh, Sier, how can you stand having such an adorable son?" Marigold asked between gasps for air.

"Sometimes it takes every ounce of self-control I possess not to burst out laughing, when I know I should be scolding him," Sier admitted, wiping at the tears that were running down her smiling cheeks.

"I know the feeling, my dear, believe me, I do," Dis assured her. "That was Fili and Kili all over, at that age. And to think…soon _you_ will have two of them to wrangle as well."

"Well, I hope our little one turns out just like him," Bergie spoke up. "If I knew that was what I was getting, I would order a dozen." When the other three dams looked at her in shock, she quickly added. "Well, not all at the same time!"

It was then that Dis noticed the lost and confused expression on Thorin and Dwalin's faces.

"Come, ladies, I think it is time we leave these two troublemakers to reflect on their misdeeds," she suggested, gesturing to the door of her private chambers. "I believe a little time alone is just what they need to see the error of their ways. Good night, Thorin…Dwalin." And with that she gave an indignant sniff, and marched away - quickly followed by Sier, still snickering to herself. Bergie and Marigold, being much more forgiving, lingered only long enough to kiss both bewildered males on the cheek, before scurrying off after the two princesses.

.

.

"Well…that did _not_ go as planned," Thorin muttered when they were alone.

"No…there was a little glitch, you might say," Dwalin agreed.

"Again…your gift of understatement is astounding," Thorin grumbled, then threw his arm over his kinsman's shoulder. "However, I suppose something good did come out of all this."

"Oh? And what might that be?" Dwalin asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow at his king.

"We both got a kiss from our lasses," Thorin said with a big grin. "And at the end of the day…that is not bad at all."

"Agreed!" the bald warrior nodded. "Now, how about we go find us some ale? All of Kili's talk about drinking has made me thirsty."

"Lead on, my friend!" the king agreed wholeheartedly. "Lead on!"

* * *

 **Well...Kili finally got his coat. And BOY was he happy to get it. ha ha. I don't think he will ever take it off!**

 **And what did you think of Thorin's little joke? Or how it kind of backfired on him.**

 **Bergie was a little pistol, that was for sure. Marigold might have hidden her eyes, but not Bergie! Serves you right Dwalin for helping Thorin be mean to poor innocent little Kili.**

 **Did you like Flinn and his bedtime story blackmail...I love it when he gets to use that line about how only Amas can see you naked. ha ha.**

 **Hope you enjoyed your bonus chapter. Please send in a review and let me know what you thought. Thanks.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **dojoson41:** Ha ha, do you really think Thorin would allow you to dress him as an elf? He would rather paint his body white and go as Azog! And hmmmm, your thoughts intrigue me. (wink wink) as for your rice idea...thanks for the thought, but I hope you like what I already did with the whole prank revenge thing. ha ha.

 **Emrfangirl:** Oh man, I never thought of Fili giving Thorin 'the talk'...that would almost be as bad as Dis doing it. ha ha. Yes, they should all get together and draw straws and the one with the short straw going "NOOOOOOOO!" Bilbo's plan will come out soon enough. As for the prank revenge...how did you like it?

 **Feu d'Argent:** I am glad my story is helping during your rough patch. Thorin is indeed wising up...about some things...and I too think Fili and Kili's brother relationship is so squishy! I just love them. I will indeed keep going...all the way to The End. And then who knows, maybe even more after that. ha ha. Thanks for the review!

 **abc:** ha ha, Kili just got a bit of my attention...and half of Erebor's as well! But as for his love story, that will be the focus of my next part...after I finish with Thorin and Dwalin's love story with their hobbit lasses. Then Kili will get his turn. But I do try and make sure he is in there too. Bilbo is up to about 3 feet, or so I am told. ha ha. I agree, Marigold should know about the dangers...but Thorin is being stubborn!

 **enilorac44:** I completely understand, but it is nice to have you back. I love me a good Fili/Sigrid story, but in this one, I just wanted him to get a dwarf girl. But it was fun to mention the potential match up, even in passing. I do worry about the biscuit situation in Erebor...Bergie might eat them all. You will just have to wait and see if Dis spills the beans about the dangers of taking a trip. Thanks for the review!


	71. Chapter 71

.

 **Well, we are back on the regular posting schedule now.**

 **Let's see what Thorin and Marigold are up to this time!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 71**

 **~X~**

* * *

Kili had attempted to remain angry at his uncle, cousin, and brother for as long as possible. Yet, by noon of the following day, the light-hearted lad had forgiven them all completely, and was already palling around with Fili, sparring with Dwalin, and having lunch with Thorin. And while the young prince did have to put up with a few odd stares and snickers behind his back, over the embarrassing prank that had been executed on him, he had to admit that it felt good to have the weight of fear lifted from his shoulders. To no longer be looking around each corner, or waiting for Thorin's ax to fall, felt like a breath of fresh air. Besides, Kili had greatly missed his uncle's company, and was only too happy to catch up on all the things he had missed during the time he had been avoiding him.

Dis, Sier, Bergie and Marigold's little tea session that night had gone well. However, they spent so much time laughing and talking about the foolishness of males, that they never got around to anything Dis had originally meant to discuss. So the four of them agreed to gather again soon to talk about more important matters…with a little more silliness on the side. When Thorin heard about this, he was not quite sure if he liked the idea. The thought of his sister and his intended becoming thick as thieves was more than a bit troubling. But in the end, what could he do…object? Well, that would only get him in more hot water than he already was with Dis. For apparently, publicly humiliating her son did not sit well with her at all. Dams were odd.

With the warmer spring temperatures came the melting of the snow, and the hobbits were finally able to progress past the planning stages and move their project outdoors. The first thing needed to be installed was the irrigation system, which required everyone - dwarves, men and hobbits alike – to be digging the ditches for the already prepared water pipes. In only a few weeks' time they were expertly installed and ready for testing.

"Is everyone ready?" Thorin asked, looking around at all the excited faces, each one eager to see if their labors had paid off.

"Aye!" came the unanimous call.

"Then, Marigold Brandybuck…will you please do the honors," the king offered, stepping aside and gesturing to the lever that would open the gate and allow the water to fill the flume.

"Me?" she squeaked, not having anticipated the honor to be bestowed upon her.

"This was, after all, your design," Thorin reminded her, placing his hand beneath her elbow as he guided her forward. "And as our project leader, it is only right that you have the privilege."

Giving her beloved a warm smile of gratitude, Marigold did indeed step up and take hold of the lever with both hands, pausing only a moment before pulling down on it with all her might. Everyone held their breath as the wooden door that held back the water began to rise, and instantly the flume was filled to the brim with liquid from the River Running. Then the water began to drain into the intricate pipe formation and disappeared underground, only to reemerge at the end of every row as it spilled out the strategically placed holes, running down each and every irrigation ditch that had been dug. A wild roar of triumph erupted from the crowd, all knowing that they had conquered the first hurdle in getting their crops to grow. Now all they had to do was begin the planting process!

Some crops needed to be planted immediately, like the more hearty vegetables and early grains, while others would have to wait a month or two more. The fruit trees would be one of the largest projects, and while they did not expect them to yield any produce just yet, there didn't seem to be any lack of eager hands willing to help with the planting. They knew that the first year would serve as a testing period, seeing what flourished and what did not - as well as what they might need to allocate more land for the following year. The plan was to start by cultivating the area between Erebor and Dale, and then hopefully expand further down towards Esgaroth as time went on. The city on the lake had been producing and storing barrels and barrels of fertilizer for the fields, created from the left over fish parts that went unused from each catch. So between the lake-men's contribution, the assistance of Dale, the ingenuity of the dwarves, and the expertise of the hobbits…it was a well-supported endeavor indeed.

.

.

That night, after the successful test run of the irrigation system, Thorin held a celebratory dinner in the main dining room, where the place was packed full of dwarves, men and hobbits. There was much drink and laughter, yet for some reason, the king appeared distracted.

"What's wrong?" Marigold asked, reaching under the table and squeezing his hand in concern. "You should be happy tonight…and not looking as if you are anticipating a visit from Lord Thranduil." Her little joke did the trick and Thorin did smile…a bit.

"Marigold…I think it is time that we announce our engagement," he informed her, suddenly causing the smile on her lips to fade.

"Here? Now?" she gasped, looking around at the laughing and happy people in the room, including King Bard and his family, who had stayed for the celebration.

"Doing so now would inform the largest amount of people, without having to call a special assembly," he pointed out. "And besides, everyone is already riding high on the success of today's project - which we have you and your hobbits to thank for. Now is the perfect time to announce you as their future queen."

"Oh, Thorin…are you sure?" she whispered, taking hold of his arm and squeezing it tightly for support. "What if they don't accept me?"

"Then I will simply threaten to put little Flinn on the throne…now!" Thorin told her, giving her a teasing, but reassuring wink. "Let's see how they like having a dwarfling as their king, whose idea of ruling a mountain includes toy raids on the elves." He leaned in and gave her a little kiss on the forehead. "Trust me, Marigold, it will be just fine."

Staring up into his eyes, the little hobbit could not find it in herself to argue. Thorin appeared so sure of himself, and of her, that it gave Mari the confidence she needed.

"All right," she nodded. "I am ready."

"Now that's the lass I fell in love with," Thorin told her, having made a point to say those words out loud a lot more often, lest she chance to forget.

He then stood up, taking hold of his empty mug and banging it on the wooden table several times, effectively gaining everyone's attention. Those seated at the royal table all turned curious eyes upon their king and kin…but in a split second, many of them understood what Thorin was about to do, causing them to sit up straight in fearful anticipation. Fili took hold of Sier's hand, giving it a little squeeze, while Kili and Dis exchanged worried looks. Bergie, locked eyes with Marigold and gave her a little wink, telling her that everything would be just fine. Yet when she turned towards her own husband, hoping to receive a supportive look…he was gone. Oddly enough, so was Balin, when the two brothers had been sitting next to her only seconds ago. How strange that the two of them would disappear when Thorin needed their support the most. For even though Dis' spies had reported nothing negative being said about Marigold, or any of the other hobbits, they still had no idea how the residents of Erebor would respond to the news that they wished to wed. Yet for Thorin's sake, everyone prayed it would go well. When the room was at last quiet, and all eyes were on him, Thorin began to speak.

"Citizens of Erebor, as well as honored guests of Dale and Esgaroth," he called out, giving a slight bow of his head to King Bard and his family. "I wish to make an announcement that I believe is long overdue. For a while now, many of you might have seen me in the presence of this lovely hobbit lass," here he turned, holding out his hand to assist Marigold to her feet. "And while it was quite understandable, seeing as how we have been working very closely on the planting project together…there was another reason for me to be keeping company with Miss Brandybuck."

Here a bit of a twitter began to circulate around the room, as if everyone were discussing their thoughts or predictions for what that reason might be.

"We all know that our friends from the Shire sacrificed much, and put themselves in danger to get here," Thorin continued, not deterred by the murmurings of those around him. "They came to assist us in producing our own food that will hopefully see us through the long winters ahead, to aid our attempt at becoming more self-sufficient. And for this, we thank them profusely." Here the dwarves and men all gave a loud cheer, making most of the hobbits present blush a bit. "Yet I have come to realize that I have even more reason to be grateful for the hobbits' arrival. For with them, came she who is my _one_. My chosen mate by Mahal himself, the one destined to be my wife…Marigold."

At this all the chatter ceased, leaving the room so quiet that you could have heard a hobbit's footstep. No one moved, no one spoke, and no one gave any indication as to how the crowd would react. But then, from the back of the room, a voice rang out, though with the size of the crowd, Thorin was unable to see to whom it belonged.

"You say she is your one?" the strange, yet oddly familiar, voice asked. "Is that even possible?"

"I too was unsure at first, though I knew from the moment I met Miss Brandybuck that she was special," Thorin responded, still searching the crowd for whom had spoken. "Yet as you all know, I am not the only one to have been blessed with a mate from the Shire. Dwalin, my war-chief and captain of my guard, has also been paired with a Halfling as his mate, and they are now expecting their first child as a result. I admit that in the beginning I did try to deny my feelings." Here he paused and looked down at Marigold with apologetic eyes. "Yet I could not deny the inevitable, or Mahal's will. This lass is indeed my _one_ , my only, and I fully intend to marry her and make her my queen."

Again there was a long moment of silence, one that caused poor Marigold to hold her breath in fear.

"Who will you name as your heir then?" came another voice from the opposite side of the room, this one much deeper, yet Thorin could still not see who was speaking. "Who will take the throne after you, if you choose not to marry a dwarrowdam?"

"My heirs have always been, and shall forever be, my sister-sons, Fili and Kili," Thorin answered. "When I complete my reign as your king, I will pass the crown to the eldest, Prince Fili, son of Dis. He has proven himself wise, strong and brave, battling fearlessly for Erebor and all its inhabitants. His rule is made even more secure by the fact that he has already married a fine dwarrowdam, and produced a son to follow after him. And now, as most of you have heard, he and his bride are expecting their second child. There is no question of his lineage or qualifications, thus no need for any worry over the line of succession. While a hobbit shall be my mate and your queen…it is my nephew, Fili, who will be your next king."

At this point everyone began to speak quietly amongst themselves, each apparently weighing this new information carefully. Thorin took this moment to glance over at his sister, her encouraging nod giving him the strength he needed to continue.

"So, dwarves of Erebor…I ask you, will you accept Mahal's will on the matter, and receive Marigold as your future queen?" he asked in a strong and unwavering voice.

The next few seconds that ticked by were like a lifetime for both Thorin and Marigold, but then, from somewhere in the crowd several calls of 'Aye' were heard. This was quickly followed by more and more shouts until the entire room replied unanimously in the affirmative. The cheering and whooping went on for several minutes, with even Bard standing up and raising his mug to Thorin and his lovely bride to be. Their fears had been for nothing, and it would appear that no one present had any objections to the wedding. And to reward them all for the support, Thorin Oakenshield, king under the mountain, took Marigold Brandybuck into his arms, and kissed her then and there for all to see.

.

.

Towards the back of the still roaring crowd, Balin and Dwalin slapped each other on the back for a job well done. They knew that every dwarf there would have eventually accepted Thorin marrying a hobbit, but it didn't hurt to get the ball rolling with a few well-placed questions and supportive yells. Of course they would never tell Thorin of their involvement, allowing him to believe that his people had come to the conclusion all on their own. So, in order to keep their part in all this a secret, the two brothers decided that a private celebration between them would be best.

"Care to share a keg of ale with me in my chambers, little brother?" Balin offered.

"I thought you would never ask," Dwalin laughed, throwing his arm around Balin's shoulder as the two of them headed out the door and down the corridor… smiling the whole way.

.

.

The celebration, which had quickly morphed into an engagement party of sorts, lasted until late in the evening. There was much toasting, well wishes, and an endless number of well-meant questions concerning hobbits being tossed around. Thankfully, Hamfast, Drogo and Prim were on hand to fend most of them, leaving Marigold and Thorin blissfully oblivious, the two completely lost in their own little world.

"Congratulations, Thorin!" Bard cried, having left his place at the man-sized table to come and speak with Erebor's king and future queen. "I have to admit that you could have knocked me over with a feather when you made your announcement, but seeing you two together, I can't imagine anyone more suited for you. She is your match in every way…except beauty, for her looks are far superior to your ugly mug."

"While I should be highly offended," Thorin replied, raising a warning eyebrow at the younger man's jest. "I find I am in complete agreement…my Marigold is truly the gem of the mountain."

"Oh, Thorin, stop," Mari said with a blush. "You are embarrassing me."

"Well, Miss Brandybuck, if you truly fear further embarrassment, I would highly suggest that you end this courtship immediately," Bard laughed, once again getting in a good ribbing at Thorin's expense. "For no one, except perhaps Kili, has the affinity for putting his foot in his mouth more often than our esteemed king here. Isn't that right, Thorin?"

"If you would care to see just where I feel my foot might be best placed at this moment, do keep speaking, Bard," Thorin growled, his good humor only going so far.

"Now, now, uncle," Fili laughed, stepping in before things went ill. "I am sure that our loyal friend is only teasing. For he knows full well that he too has often been afflicted with the foot in mouth disease…isn't that right, Bard?"

"Aye, it is so," the king of Dale stated, smiling at Thorin as he gave a low bow. "Please forgive my tasteless jests, Your Majesty. I fear that I have sampled far too much of your fine ale tonight, and was overcome with mirth at hearing such wonderful news."

"And we thank you very much for your kind words and acceptance," Marigold stated, placing her hand on her betrothed's arm in a calming gesture. "Don't we, Thorin?"

"Yes…of course," he acquiesced, his expression softening as he gazed at her with love in his eyes.

"Oh, you will indeed be the perfect queen, Miss Marigold," Bard laughed. "Especially if you can soothe Thorin's legendary temper with such ease. All of Erebor will be falling at your feet in gratitude!"

"And I think it is time we got you home, Father," Tilda cut in, having been standing nearby and hearing the whole exchange. She jerked her head towards Bain, who was instantly at his other side, supporting Bard as he swayed just a bit. "We don't want you to say anything else that might cause King Thorin's temper to flare up again, do we?"

"Probably best, lass," her father nodded, giving his observant daughter a knowing wink. He then turned and looked at the dwarf and hobbit before him with an apologetic smile. "What would we kings do without our bright women standing at our sides to help us along, Thorin?"

"As soon as I officially make Marigold mine…I pray that I will never have to find out," the dwarf king replied, wrapping his arms around Mari and pulling her close. _No_ …Thorin thought to himself, he never wished to be parted from his love, not now, not ever.

.

.

"Well, I guess that makes it official," Kili laughed, watching as Thorin and Marigold at long last made their way out of the hall, followed closely behind by Bergie, who was currently on chaperone duty for the night. "Uncle is getting married, and you will one day be king, Fili."

"Of course he will," came Dis' instant reply, she and her two sons having stayed behind when the party began to disperse. "He was always meant to, and there is no better dwarrow for the job than my Fili!" However, Dis quickly looked over at Kili with a startled expression. "Other than you, of course!"

"Oh, no, not me," Kili laughed, in no way offended by his mother's unintentional slight. "Fili can have the crown, and with my blessing. I have never had a desire to be king, for I am much too fond of breaking the rules, than seeing them carried out. Besides, I have no interest in settling down and producing heirs simply to ensure the line of succession."

"You think _that_ was my only reason for marrying Sier?" Fili asked in a shocked tone, glad that his bride had taken Flinn back to their chambers and was not around to hear such a thing.

"Of course not!" Kili insisted. "It would be obvious to a blind dwarf that you two are besotted with each other. But you can't deny that by doing so it has made you even more desirable in the eyes of Erebor's residents. You are the full package, Fili. King material."

"As are you, Kili," Dis argued. "You have Durin's blood running through your veins the same as your brother. And even if you do not wish to be king…you are still a royal and our people will look to you for guidance should trouble come. They rely on you just as much as Fili or Thorin, and one day you will understand that, my son."

"Well…let's hope that time is long in the future then," Kili laughed, leaning back in his chair as he took a big swig of his ale. "For I have no desire to be responsible yet…or to take a wife."

"Well, when you do…and I know that time is sure to come," Dis insisted, having already decided this in her heart. "I expect to be informed of your intentions first, and not to let your Uncle in on the secret before me!" At this she turned and gave a scalding look at Fili. "I am still upset with you for telling Thorin about the new baby ahead of me."

"It was not my fault!" Fili insisted, holding up his hands in defense. "I had nothing to do with it."

"Sier explained her reasons, and I accept them, but still…I would like to think I rate above my brother in some things," Dis huffed. "At the very least in the lives of my children."

"Don't worry, Ama," Kili laughed, taking pity on his brother. "I swear that if I ever decide to marry, you will be the first to know."

"Now there is a good lad," she nodded, reaching out and patting Kili's cheek affectionately. "And I will hold you to that, my son."

Just then Nori appeared amongst the group, as if out of nowhere, with a piece of paper and a pencil in his hand.

"Do any of you want to get in on the pool?" he asked, eyeing the three royals eagerly.

"What will we be betting on this time?" Fili chuckled, recalling the last time the thief had taken wagers it had been on whether he would win against the large man in Dale.

"Whether Dwalin and Bergie will have a lad or a lass," Nori explained. "I also have a separate wager going on whether your new wee one will be male or female as well."

"WHAT?" Fili almost choked on his ale as he sat up with a start.

"I will take that bet," Dis interjected, pulling out her coin pouch and handing Nori a considerable sum. "I predict that both babes will be lasses this time…there is a very distinct lack of females in this family, and I hope to see that change."

"Amad!" Fili gasped. "You would wager on the gender of your own grandchild?"

"Why not?" Dis shrugged. "It is not as if I can influence the outcome simply by being related. Why shouldn't I get in on the fun?"

"Put me down for a lad then…for both," Kili spoke up. "If Amad can do it, so can I."

"How about you, Fili?" Nori coaxed. "No one says you can't bet as well."

"Sier would skin me alive if she found out that I was attempting to profit from the birth of our child!" he insisted, shaking his head adamantly. "Although…nothing says I can't bet on Dwalin's bairn." He rubbed his beard in thought for a moment and then tossed Nori several gold coins. "A lass…since I would very much like to see Dwalin beget a little female. That poor dwarrow wouldn't know what to do with one!"

"And you would?" Nori chuckled, causing the prince's smile to instantly fade.

"I…well, I would figure it out!" he huffed, feeling a bit slighted.

"Just like Dwalin would as well," Dis insisted, patting her son's hand affectionately.

In truth, the dam did not care either way what the sex of her newest grandbaby would be, she was simply excited to know that one was on the way. Little Flinn had turned out to be far more of a joy then she had ever anticipated. And while Dis had always dreamed that she and her Flinn might have had more children, had he lived…perhaps even a daughter of their own…being a grandmother was turning out to be a pleasurable alternative. Babies were a joy, no matter what they were or who they belonged to, and Dis was looking forward to having an entire lap-full to play with and spoil!

.

.

Meanwhile, Thorin and Marigold had just reached her chambers, stopping at the door to say their goodnights. Bergie remained at a comfortable distance just down the hall, giving the pair a bit of privacy while still keeping them in full view per her assignment.

"It is official now, my love," Thorin told her, standing as close as he dare to his little hobbit as she leaned against the still closed door. "You will be my wife, and all of Erebor approves."

"Oh, I am willing to bet there are the odd few who do not," she reasoned.

"Like who?" Thorin asked, anger flaring in is chest at the thought of anyone objecting to his beautiful bride to be.

"I am sure there are at least one or two dams out there who had their hopes set on you and being queen," she told him, watching as his face returned to one of amusement.

"Well, if there were, they never dared make their feelings known," he assured her. "Yet it would not have mattered, for you are the only one who ever awakened my heart."

"From what Bergie tells me, your heart was not the only thing that needed to wake up," she muttered, yet instantly regretted having spoken her thoughts out loud. Burying her face in her hands in shame she gave a little squeak of embarrassment. "Oh, I shouldn't have said that…it was terribly inappropriate!"

Surprisingly, all she got from Thorin was a soft laugh, followed by the feel of his gentle hands on her wrists, uncovering her face so that she was once again looking into his deep blue eyes.

"Yet completely true, my dearest," he said with a knowing smile. "Does this knowledge concern you, Marigold?" Thorin had long known just how much he desired his little hobbit, but he had been rather left in the dark on how she felt about him in that regard. He most definitely wanted their relationship to be of a physical nature once they were wed…but was she a shy flower, or a wild rose? He would take her either way, but it would be nice if their appetites for such pleasures were somewhat similar.

"No, not really," she confessed, still blushing profusely. "I mean…it does a little, but it excites me as well. Would you find me brazen if I were to tell you that I am looking forward to our…" Here she paused, taking a deep breath before continuing, "…our wedding night?"

Thorin was both overwhelmed as well as pleased to hear this, and he couldn't stop the wolfish grin that sprang to his lips.

"Not at all," he assured her. "In fact, I find it most…thrilling." He let go of one of her wrists and allowed his hand to trace the outline of her still flushed cheek, relishing the feel of her skin beneath his fingers. Oh how he longed for the day when he might explore further…and to hear that she was also in anticipation of such things caused his body to stir in ways he could not describe.

"Really?" she whispered, her eyes still locked upon his.

"Most assuredly," he nodded, bending forward to punctuate his point with a deep and abiding kiss. Oh, she was like honey on his lips, a sweetness he longed to drown himself in.

However, before things got out of hand, they were intruded by the sound of a small coughing fit – Bergie apparently having swallowed something, causing her a bit of distress. Yet understanding it as a warning, and not something to truly be concerned over, the two ended their kiss and Thorin took a step back.

"Good night, my love," he told her. "I will be counting the days until we will not be forced to say such words, unless they be spoken in the darkness of our own bedroom." And before she could even respond, he brought her hand to his lips and gave it a kiss, turning and leaving the lass to fumble her way inside.

As he walked back to where Bergie waited, fully intending on seeing her safely back to her own chambers, he couldn't wipe the smile off of his face. Marigold wanted him! The idea more tantalizing than he had originally anticipated. He would definitely be needed a cold bath tonight before turning in.

"You know…for a king, you are really a rather smooth talker," Bergie grinned, turning and keeping in step with him as they continued on.

"You heard all that?" he asked, shock springing to his face.

"No…at least not every word," she chuckled, finding that she enjoyed teasing him…even if just a little bit. "But don't worry, your secret is safe with me. You make Marigold happy, and for that you have won my undying loyalty…my king."

"Dwalin is indeed a very fortunate dwarf," Thorin mused, still eyeing Bergie in a suspicious manner.

"And so are you, Thorin Oakenshield," Bergie assured him. "For Marigold loves you very much."

And that bit of news returned the smile back to his lips.

* * *

 **Well, it is official now, they are engaged with a plan to marry. Now if they could just get the job done without being killed in the process!**

 **Balin and Dwalin are the most loyal and sneaky dwarves I know. ha ha. Didn't they do a good job?**

 **So, Dis wants baby lasses? And Kili wants lads. And Fili wants whatever he gets. ha ha. Nori just wants the money.**

 **Awwww, Marigold has the hots for Thorin and now he knows it too. Boy I bet he can't wait till fall!**

 **Attention: I watched something tonight that I had never even heard about. It is a privately made movie called "Born of Hope" and is about Arathorn and Gilraen, Aragon's parents, and how they met and fell in love. You can find it on YouTube and watch it for free. Just go there and type in "Born of Hope full movie" and watch it. It was not bad at all. Too bad no one made a movie about Dis and Flinn Sr. and the birth of Fili and Kili. ha ha. Oh well, we can't have everything, can we?**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Mjean:** ha ha, yes the SHIELD was little...but maybe not so much what was behind it. ha ha. No telling, but you know he has not awoken from stone yet, so who knows.

 **Aranel Mereneth:** Yep, Poor Kili...but at least he knows the wait is over. And as you can see here, he got over it rather fast. Flinn is wayyyyyy too smart for his own good. ha ha. Yep, can't leave Fili and Sier out of things for too long, I start missing them too much. ha ha. And Fili really didn't know if he should feel bad for Kili or laugh his own pants off at his predicament.

 **abc:** You are welcome for the bonus chapter. Yep, I would say that Sier finished that coat right on time. ha ha. Oh yes, after watching his father and uncles, Flinn will be so good at pranks and stuff by the time he is ten, he will rival even Nori!

 **Feu d'Argent:** You feel free to gush all you want...I LOVE IT. And I love long reviews too. Glad you enjoyed Thorin and Dwalin's prank...even if it went a bit bad in the end for them. ha ha. Hmmm, I might have to think about that...Marigold and Thorin pranking someone? Oh what will the mountain think of that? ha ha. Kili's coat MIGHT be there when he meets his one...you never know. Flinn could convince a host of orcs to do his bidding with as cute as he is. Might not have time to let Fili deal with a tantrum in this part of the story, but maybe the next one with Kili's tale. Thanks for the lovely ideas and kind words. Hope you liked this one too.


	72. Chapter 72

.

 **Answering a few frequently asked questions:**

 **This is the last fluffy chapter before things start hopping...nearing the end here, so the drama should increase just a bit.**

 **Kili's love-life will be dealt with in the NEXT section of the story. He is not going to meet his 'one' in this part, but it will happen...wait for it...**

 **.**

 **Now on with the story.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 72**

 **~X~**

* * *

The news about Thorin and Marigold had spread like wildfire throughout the mountain. It warmed Dis' heart that whenever her spies would return with news about what the residents of Erebor had to say about the happy couple, it was always a favorable report. No one apparently had any issue with their king taking a hobbit for a wife, just as long as Fili would be the next to take the throne. Marigold even began to wear her courting and engagement beads in plain sight, proudly displaying it for all to see from a neat braid behind her right ear. Many of Erebor's residents would stop the hobbit lass in the halls and offer their congratulations, or give her little gifts to welcome their future queen. Marigold did her best to show her appreciation, making sure they all knew how much their acceptance meant to her and her betrothed.

Bard had returned the following day, still a bit hung over, but very apologetic for his behavior the night before. Thorin just laughed it off, completely incapable of holding a grudge over the incident, not when he now had the approval of his people…and he knew that Marigold desired him. Still, Bard insisted on voicing his regrets in person, and swore never to overindulge in strong dwarf ale again…at least for a while.

Thorin was like a proud peacock, strutting around Erebor with a smile on his face that had everyone talking. They had never seen their king this happy before, and the consensus was that everyone liked it. Especially his cabinet of advisors, since his pleasant mood made council meetings run much more smoothly. Even if they often had to repeat what they had just said, as Thorin was prone to drift off in some daydream about Marigold, and not be paying attention.

Word of their impending marriage had even reached Mirkwood, resulting in a letter of congratulations arriving from King Thranduil himself! Thorin was not quite sure how he felt about this, but in the end, Balin insisted that he respond back, thanking the elven king for his kind words. Keeping good relations between the three kingdoms was paramount, and if it meant having to pen a letter or two every now and then, so be it. Thorin could almost imagine Thranduil's own advisors having been behind the missive, much as Balin had been instrumental in his reply. It was an unconventional alliance…but it worked for them.

The planting was well underway, with the grain seed now in the ground and the fruit trees all planted in nice neat rows. The potatoes were next, followed by more root vegetables, as well as several fields of corn. The dwarves had even agreed to allow the men of Dale to plant some leafy greens, knowing that they would not be partaking of that particular crop themselves.

All in all, things were going along splendidly, with no orcs or goblins in sight, much to their relief. That did not stop Thorin from having guards posted at the perimeter of the fields, both day and night, to stop anyone from harming the workers or the crops. The last thing they wanted was for anyone to be ambushed while out tending the fields, but there was also the fear of vindictive orcs setting fire to the crops as well, destroying all they had worked so hard to build. Thorin would not let that happen!

.

.

Dis had set up another meeting between her and Marigold, asking Bergie and Sier to join them once again. The princess was sure that by now the hobbit would have many questions, mostly concerning her role as queen, and she was anxious to see any of her fears put to rest.

"Dis, are you certain you do not mind that we are getting wed first in the Shire?" Marigold asked, looking up at her future sister-in-law with hopeful eyes. "I do not want you or anyone else in Erebor upset over this. Anyone who wishes to make the journey would be more than welcome."

"Oh, there might be some grumbling about it, but once everyone realizes they will still get their big party when you return, that should placate them easy enough," Dis assured her. "As for me, of course I would love to attend your first wedding, but with Sier and Bergie being so close to giving birth at that time, I feel it more important that I remain here to assist them. Though I am sure you will have a very lovely wedding in the Shire." Dis did her best to conceal the fact that it was the trip there and back that bothered her, not so much the idea of missing out on the festivities. It turned her stomach into knots every time she thought of the danger that Thorin was placing himself in by insisting on this trip. If only she could tell Marigold about her concerns…but her stubborn brother had strictly forbidden it. "Besides, this will give me plenty of time to put together a fabulous second wedding while you are away. But in the meantime, I will do all I can to prepare you for the duties you are to fulfill once you return."

"Oh, yes please!" Marigold agreed eagerly. "There are so many questions I have that I hope you can answer. I do so wish to impress Thorin, and not be an embarrassment to him. I am not afraid of hard work, and I am generally a quick study, but I have no idea where to start."

"Do not worry, Marigold," Sier laughed, setting down her cup of tea as she smiled warmly at the anxious hobbit. "When I first came to the mountain, I was just as green as you, but in no time at all Dis had put my fears to rest with her excellent teaching."

"And really, how hard can this whole queen thing be?" Bergie asked, tucking into her fifth butter biscuit since she arrived. "I mean, as royalty, don't you have everything done for you?"

"Not in dwarf society," Dis corrected, trying to hide her look of amusement at the little hobbit's appetite. "The queen, just like the king, is expected to lead their people by example. You will be required to be at the head of every committee, attend every important meeting or function, and keep abreast of the needs of your people. For that is what they will soon become… _your_ people, Marigold."

"Aye," she nodded, her eyes wide, but determined. "I understand, and I will do all I can to live up to this position of responsibility."

"But don't worry too much about it, for Sier and I will both be here to assist you," Dis said comfortingly. "Just because you are taking on the role of queen, does not mean that we will be stepping down from our duties, or foisting them all on you. We will make a fine team, the three of us, and be there to support you every step of the way."

"For that, I am eternally grateful," Marigold said with a sigh of relief. "I have found that I have become very attached to the mountain and its people in the short amount of time I have been here. And I can only imagine that such feelings will grow over time. I am ready and willing to do all I can to ensure the prosperity, and safety, of everyone within its stone walls."

"Then you shall make a fine queen indeed," Dis nodded. Though deep inside, she knew that the best way for this hobbit lass to ensure such things, would be to forbid Thorin to travel outside the boundaries of his kingdom. Yet, knowing she could say nothing, Dis simply smiled and took another sip of her tea.

.

.

Later that day, Dis sought out Bilbo, eager to ply her co-conspirator with questions.

"So, have you heard anything back from Gandalf?" she asked, keeping her voice low.

"Not a word," Bilbo answered, looking frustrated over this. "I have made the trip to Raven Hill every day for the past two weeks, and still Simek reports that the raven he sent has not returned." He gave Dis a worried look. "Should I be concerned? Do you think Gandalf is all right?"

"Gandalf is the last person in Middle Earth I would think to worry over," Dis said assuredly. "I mean, I have not known him as long as you, but he appeared to be one wizard who could take care of himself."

"Yes, I am sure you are right," Bilbo nodded. "Still, it has been a long time…making me wonder if he even received my message. And if he has, why has he not responded back? I don't like this, not at all."

"There could be many reasons, all of them harmless," she said, trying to sound comforting. "Perhaps the raven has simply not located him yet, so he has not had a chance to respond. Sadly, the only thing we can do is wait, and hope for the best," Dis said with a sigh. "But…if your plan does not work, then I am going to have to dream up something myself. For the more I think on it, the more I come to dislike the idea of Thorin going to the Shire."

"I like it even less than you," he muttered. "While I have long desired to have everyone come visit my home – perhaps this time in a more leisurely manner and by invitation - I do not wish for anyone's lives to be jeopardized because of it. If leaving Erebor puts Thorin in danger, he should be smart enough to remain where it is safe!"

"You would think so," Dis huffed, crossing her arms over her chest in agreement. "But he is blinded by love, and that is not a very wise place to find oneself in when being hunted by the servants of Mordor."

"Would you like me to speak with Marigold?" Bilbo offered. "Get her to convince Thorin?"

"Nay…then he would only be angry with you…and me, for putting you up to it," Dis said with a sigh of regret. "If your plan does not come to fruition, then I will think of some way to stop this without resorting to alerting Marigold of the danger. We have until fall to think of something. I am sure there has to be another way."

"If so, I cannot see it," Bilbo replied sadly.

.

.

A few nights later, Dwalin was lying in bed, his fingers laced behind his head as he stared at the ceiling.

"I think I would like to name our babe after Thorin," he announced, speaking into the darkness. "Or Balin."

"As in taking their exact names?" Bergie asked in a sleepy voice. "Wouldn't that be a bit confusing? Even you said that it was rather irritating having Dain's son share Thorin's name."

"No…not their _exact_ names, but something close," he mused. "Balin is my brother, and Thorin as close as one, and I would like to honor them by naming the lad after one of them."

"What if it is a girl?" Bergie asked, rolling over and propping her head up on her hand and elbow. "Then who would she be named after?"

"I…I don't know," Dwalin confessed. "I have not got around to thinking in that direction yet. How about you…do you have any ideas for a lass' name?"

"Well, in the Shire we tend to choose flower names for girls," she contemplated. "That or we choose past family names…kind of like you were talking about."

"Do you have a favorite? Someone you might wish to name our child after," he asked. "And I am not even saying we _have_ to give it a dwarf name if it is a lad…your desires on the matter are just as important."

"No, I think a dwarf name would be just fine, if we have a son," she assured him. "In fact, I don't think I would mind a dwarf name even if we had a daughter. Although…I don't believe I am too keen on the idea of Thorina for a lass," Bergie stated, scrunching up her face in a distasteful manner.

"No, I completely agree," Dwalin laughed, enjoying his wife's good humor. The morning sickness had finally faded, and Bergie seemed to be blossoming as she grew larger. "We will think on it some more and come up with the perfect name. Thankfully, we still have all summer to decide."

Oin had been doing a great deal of research on hobbit births, even enlisting the aid of Prim to fill in the blanks. Halflings apparently carried several months less than Dwarves, and if his calculations were correct, Bergie was now already a third of the way to giving birth, by hobbit standards. Her stomach had already begun to swell, and Dwalin swore that she visibly grew a little larger every day. It had been speculated that due to their mixed race, the gestation period might take a bit longer, but nothing was for certain. Still, it caused Dwalin to beam with pride every time he looked at his little wife and growing child. This was his family… _his_! And he would never let anything or anyone harm them…NEVER!

"Dwalin?" came the questioning tone that the bald warrior knew quite well.

"Yes, my buttercup?" he responded, knowing what was coming next.

"I'm hungry," she pouted, her lip sticking out as she rubbed her grumbling tummy. "Or more specific…your babe is hungry."

"Oh, I hardly think it is the bairn alone that desires to be fed," he laughed, knowing that her condition was not solely to blame for her ravenous appetite. He was beginning to understand why most hobbits were farmers…in order to satisfy their constantly starving wives…pregnant or otherwise. "But tell me, what does _the little one_ desire tonight?"

"Pickles," she said with a happy hum. "Sweet pickles if they have them...although dill would be fine if not."

"I will go and see," he said with a sigh, though his expression betrayed no reluctance. It was his duty to see to his wife's needs, and if truth be told…Dwalin enjoyed being needed in this manner. He could not carry the child for her, nor share the sickness she had experienced, so he was happy to be of help in any way he could. "Is there anything else either of you desire?"

"Ummm, a glass of milk?" she asked, giving a hopeful grin.

"Pickles and milk it shall be," he nodded, getting out of bed and slipping on his breeches and bracers, pulling the straps up over his bare chest and shoulders. "I will be right back."

.

.

Stumbling down the darkened hallways at such a late hour was nothing new to Dwalin, and the guards on duty had become accustomed to seeing their war-chief making such nightly raids on the kitchen. They would often nod, or give him a sympathetic smile, always doing their best not to snicker at the odd assortment of items he would return with.

Yet this time, when Dwalin reached the door to the kitchens, he found that he was not alone.

"Fili?" he asked, looking up at the prince questioningly.

"Hello, Dwalin," Fili grinned, standing there in his night shirt and trousers, with nothing on his feet. "Making a midnight food run for Bergie?"

"Aye…and you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sier is in desperate need of bread…any kind of bread, but with lots of jam," he laughed. "You?"

"Pickles and milk," Dwalin revealed.

"Oh, that was last week for Sier," Fili nodded, recalling that rather unsettling phase quite clearly. "I just pray that she does not develop a need for apples! Oh, Mahal, anything but apples!"

"Why have I not run into you before, if your wife is having night cravings as well?" Dwalin wondered, thinking that he alone was forced to endure such requests.

"I have learned to anticipate her needs, and I stocked our room with so many different things that most of the time I am not required to leave our chambers to fulfil her cravings," he announced proudly. "Yet, I didn't think about jam…so here I am."

"Smart," Dwalin nodded. "Yet Bergie asks for such a strange variety, I fear our quarters could not contain it all. So here I am, off on another nightly sojourn."

"Shall we pilfer together then?" Fili offered, stepping aside as he extended his hand towards the door in an inviting fashion. "Age before princely beauty."

Dwalin only chuckled as the two dwarrow made their way inside, stopping in their tracks as they came face to face with a sight they had not expected. Kili's backside…yet thankfully, this time it was clothed.

"Kili?" Fili asked in a shocked voice.

The younger prince, obviously surprised by his brother's voice, spun around with a start. He had a large turkey leg between his teeth and a loaf of bread in his hands.

"What are you doing, lad?" Dwalin barked. "You best not have eaten the last of the pickles, or there might be blood!"

"You would wound me over a pickle?" Kili asked, removing the poultry from his mouth and pulling back in surprise.

"Not _your_ blood…MINE!" Dwalin huffed. "You have not seen how vicious Bergie can be when she is hungry!"

"And the same goes for the jam, Kili!" Fili warned, pushing his way past Dwalin to inspect the jelly cabinet. Thankfully there were still several full jars on the shelf, ready and waiting for his own ravenous lass.

"Do you come down here often, little brother?" Fili asked, tucking a couple jars in the crook of his arm, before reaching over and taking the loaf of bread from Kili.

"Hey! That's mine," he protested.

"You would deprive my unborn child of the food it desires? Talk about taking the bread right out of his mouth!" Fili joked.

"It does not even have a mouth yet," Kili retorted. "And even if it does, we won't be seeing it for another six to seven months. Until then, I don't think it will mind if we both share the bread." And grabbing the loaf back from Fili, he split it in half, giving the larger chunk to his brother and keeping the rest for himself. Then looking over at Dwalin he grinned. "And pickles…at midnight? Your baby is strange."

"Are you looking to gain a few bruises tonight, laddie?" Dwalin snarled, narrowing his eyes on the dark prince.

"Oh, no," he laughed, holding up his hands in defense…even if they were full of bread and a turkey leg. "I am just stating the facts. Even I would not be caught eating pickles at such a late hour. It would give me indigestion and nightmares."

"Well, apparently it does not do the same for Bergie," Dwalin said with a sigh, reaching for the large crock that contained the brine soaked vegetables in question. "Now…where do they keep the milk?"

"In the cows?" came Kili's helpful suggestion.

"You really are looking for a beating tonight, aren't you?" Dwalin growled, pushing the comedic lad aside as he strode over to the cooler, pulling out the pitcher to pour himself a large mug full.

By now Kili had hopped up on the counter, watching his brother and cousin with an amused grin, still gnawing on the turkey leg and carefully guarding his half a loaf of bread.

"So…how often do you two come down here, for this is the first time I have seen either one of you," Kili commented.

"We must all be on different schedules," Fili laughed. "Our wives' stomachs apparently do not keep time with yours, little brother."

"I will have to remember that and be sure to sneak down earlier, for fear of arriving too late and finding the cupboards bare," he teased back.

Just then, the door opened again, but this time it was the face of a hobbit, and not a dwarf that appeared.

"Drogo?" came the surprised greeting by all three dwarrow.

"What are you doing down here?" Kili asked.

"I…I came for some food," he admitted rather sheepishly.

"For Prim?" Fili gasped, having heard from Sier that the hobbit couple had long wished for a sibling to keep Frodo company. "Is she…"

"Nay," Drogo answered, sounding a bit saddened by the admission. "I am here to get a bite to eat for Frodo. I swear that child has a hollow leg!"

This caused all the males to burst out laughing, and soon they were aiding the hobbit father to find enough food to satisfy his son's hunger.

Yes, it was a rather strange club to be in, but as the four males at last made their way out of the kitchen, each one heading back to his own chambers, they knew they were all in very good company.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed your last peaceful chapter. And I am not saying that the next ten will be pure chaos either, but they won't be all fluffy happy either. Ups and downs, worries and joy...normal life. ha ha.**

 **I sure hope Gandalf writes back soon...Bilbo and Dis are becoming concerned.**

 **Awwww, Dwalin is thinking of baby names.**

 **And Fili, Dwalin, Kili and Drogo just started a men's club of their own. Dis has her tea parties, and the boys have their midnight kitchen raids. ha ha.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **(thank you all...I love my guest reviewers!)**

 **Emrfangirl:** Sorry about your migraine, hope you are better. Ha ha, what prank has EVER gone completely right? And it served Thorin and Dwalin right. ha ha. Flinn is such a cut little kid, he could read the phone book and we would all say "Awwwww." Yes, Kili is NOT into cleaning, and especially bathrooms after he had to mop up Thorin's after dragging him out of his tub to go save Fili and Dwalin. ha ha. And I know you meant "Shield" when you said Flinn should have slipped and hit Kili with the sword. It would have been a bit more painful had it been a sword, ha ha. We can't have Kili damaged before he meets his one, can we? The line of Durin must endure! I love the pranks too! Thanks

 **Feu d'Argent:** You just keep making all the finger slips you want, ha ha. It only means an extra review for me! ha ha. Do you need me to write your family a note excusing you from being insane for laughing over seemingly nothing? I am just impressed that you KNOW the word Verbosity. With the way the use of good language has declined, not many do. ha ha. I loved your whole "shut your pie hole" line...yep that sounds like something a dwarf would say! I will deal with Thorin's 'talk' soon, but yes, we always do have Kili's! What fun! As for your question about Tauriel...refer to the answer I gave at the beginning of this chapter. Soon...he will get his turn in the next section of this story. I have been doing a bit of fluff chapters since I had to kill some time to get them to spring...so they can go outside, plant and generally be out and about. But spring is officially here now! Oh...so YOU are the strange girl I have seen hanging around waiting for updates? ha ha You need only check every OTHER day...I post on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays (and the occasional bonus chapter on the weekends)

 **abc:** Balin and Dwalin are nothing if not completely loyal to Thorin! Love them both. Ha ha, I am NOT going to be the one to tell Dis you compared her to an elephant! ha ha. Brave words. Well, you just make sure to place your bed with Nori...that way you might win some coin. But yes, it is ALL UP TO ME. ha ha. OH the power! And Kili's love story will happen, but not in THIS section of the story. Wait for it...

 **Aranel Mereneth:** My husband says he hates stories where one bad thing after another happens...he likes happy times too. ha ha. But you can't have a good story without SOME drama, maybe just not one hit right after another. Glad you are enjoying it.

 **enilorac44:** ha ha, do you mean the whole thing about him telling Dis that "IF he ever gets married, she will be the first to know?" ha ha, yes, one should not open ones mouth without realizing it often comes back to bite you in the butt. ha ha. But Kili's time will come...in part three.


	73. Chapter 73

.

.

 **Happy Friday everyone.**

 **And as always, thanks for your continued support and reviews.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 73**

 **~X~**

* * *

Another month passed, and spring was now in full bloom. The fields were covered in a patchwork of white, yellow, and green as each crop began to flourish and grow. Even the fruit trees seemed to have grown a foot since they had planted them. The hobbits attributed this to the rich, dragon-baked soil, and while they realized there would be no fruit this year, the following season should prove most productive.

Marigold and Thorin spent many hours touring the fields, marveling over their labors and the pure pleasure it brought them. Yet nothing compared to the joy the two shared in each other. Thorin was overcome with love for his little hobbit, and she in turn could not have adored him more. They were very rarely apart, finding every excuse imaginable to be in each other's company…not that anyone complained. Yet they were still very careful to keep things respectable, never allowing their feelings to push them too far over the limits of propriety. Thorin wished to approach Mari's father with a clear conscience, asking for her hand honorably, and not like some thief having already raided the storehouses. It was tempting, no doubt about it, but in his mind, she was worth all the frustration, and the endless nights of torment. Still, Thorin could not wait for the wedding night.

Yet…the more he thought about it, the more he felt unsure. He had bungled up their courtship at the beginning, due to not knowing hobbit customs…he would hate to start their marriage off the same way. So this is what brought him to Dwalin's chambers late one night, knocking on the door with an uneasy look on his face.

"Thorin?" Bergie questioned, a bit surprised to see the king visiting at such an hour. "Please, come in."

"What brings you here?" Dwalin asked, laying down the ax he had been sharpening.

"I…I have some questions," he began, sounding very reluctant and unsure. "Questions that…well, that only you might be able to answer."

"Perhaps I should leave you two alone?" Bergie suggested, taking a few steps towards the kitchen. Yet before she could get very far, Thorin's voice stopped her.

"No…I was hoping you might stay, since some of this concerns you…well, your _kind_ anyway," the king all but begged, doing his best to sound in control.

"My _kind_?" Bergie repeated. "As in hobbit…or female?"

"Both," Thorin admitted, looking down at the floor in embarrassment.

"Oh…well, then," she replied, coming back over and taking a seat on the sofa, ready for anything. "Please, ask away."

A bit shocked by Bergie's willingness and lack of hesitancy, Thorin and Dwalin sat down as well, yet both appeared reluctance to begin. When no one spoke for a good minute, it was the hobbit who got the ball rolling.

"So, if I might be so bold as to hazard a guess as to the nature of this visit…" Bergie began, doing her best to keep the humor out of her tone. "Were you hoping to find out some information about hobbit physiology?"

"NO!" Thorin barked out, turning several shades of red. "I mean…not exactly. I was just wondering…well…will Marigold be expecting anything I might not know about…on our…wedding night?" He looked over at his cousin for assistance, but found that Dwalin was doing all he could not to laugh at his king's plight. Some friend he was!

"Expecting?" Bergie reiterated, her brows furrowing together in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I have messed up so many times with her already – ignoring her, the flowers, the proposal – I simply do not wish to overlook or forget something that she might be expecting, simply because I have no idea I should be doing it. And since you and Dwalin will not be journeying to the Shire with us, you won't be there to answer these last minute questions. So I figured it was best to ask now and get it out of the way."

"Well…" Bergie said, now deep in thought. "I can't think of anything specific that a hobbit might be expecting that a dwarf would not already have thought of. There are no customs or rituals I am aware of that should be held to." She then looked over at Dwalin. "How about you? Did I ask for anything odd or out of the ordinary on our wedding night? I mean, other than painting your body blue and running around the room six times clucking like a chicken?"

"WHAT?" Thorin blurted out, actually believing Bergie's words…for all of five seconds, before Dwalin burst out laughing.

"Oh, cousin!" Dwalin said between gasps for breath. "You should have seen your face! Absolutely priceless!"

"Well, I am pleased that my suffering could amuse you so," Thorin huffed, standing up with every intention of leaving. Yet a gentle hand on his arm stopped him as Bergie urged him to sit back down.

"Please stay, Thorin," she begged, though she could not wipe the smile off her face. "I did not mean to tease. But honestly, do you truly think we hobbits are that different from dwarves? We…hobbit lasses…expect no more from our males than your dwarrowdams do. And while I know you wish to please my niece in every way possible, please know that she in turn is just as worried about making _you_ happy as well. Nothing is required of you, other than to love her and treat her with respect. If you can do that, then I believe that everything else will fall into place. So don't worry so."

"Bergie is right," Dwalin assured him, having sobered at last. "You have nothing to fear. Your love for Marigold is plain as day…you two will work things out just fine together." He then got a wicked look in his eye and leaned in a bit closer. "Although, if you would like me to give you a few pointers, I could always…"

"NO!" Thorin barked out again, shooting to his feet. "Thank you, but no! Dain already told me more than I care to know…and coming from that crass old warthog, I can tell you, it was not all entirely pleasant." He gave a visible shudder before continuing. "I just wished to make sure I was not missing a crucial piece of cultural knowledge, is all. Now that I have been assured that I am not…I will take my leave." And with that, he did, striding out of the room and shutting the door…not even looking back once.

"That was rather mean of us," Bergie laughed, after he was gone.

"I think if we had been deadly serious it would have only made it twice as embarrassing for him," Dwalin assured her, chuckling to himself. "No, this way he got the message, and by adding in a bit of levity, he still might be able to look us in the eye come morning…maybe."

"And I simply can't wait to tell Marigold all about this!" Bergie stated, rubbing her hands together in evil glee.

.

.

Two weeks later, during a rather sunny afternoon, Thorin and Marigold decided to take a ride out to the edge of the orchards. It was important to keep an eye on the crops and trees that skirted the area, for those were the ones that stood the most chance of faring badly. It was also a good excuse for the two of them to get out of the mountain, to escape all the curious eyes and people who wished to speak with them about every little thing. At times Marigold found it exhausting…and yet she knew that as the future queen, she needed to concern herself with everything they felt was important. Still, it was nice to simply be away, with Thorin…and their bodyguards of course.

The little hobbit had come to realize that even within the walls of the mountain, the king, and soon to be queen, were shadowed at all times. She understood the need for protection, after all, Thorin was for all intents and purposes, the mountain itself, and everyone looked to him for guidance. Today it was Dwalin and Kili, along with several more guards, who were tagging along, though thankfully at a slight distance.

Marigold would catch bits of the conversation being bandied between her aunt's husband and Thorin's nephew, their hearty laughter drifting up to her ears as it was carried by the wind, but not enough to be following it closely. Not when Thorin was already speaking next to her, capturing her full attention with his deep and sultry voice. Oh, how she loved to hear him speak, and found she longed for the day when they would be able to share more intimate moments together…alone. The idea of him whispering things into her ear in the darkness sent shivers up her spine and pasted a smile on her face that would not go away. If Marigold had the power to force the crops to grow faster she would, for she could not wait to be on their way back to the Shire, where she would make Thorin her husband at last.

"And that is why we never let Dori near a keg of ale unattended," Thorin chuckled, apparently finishing off a story that Marigold had not been giving her full attention to. She laughed anyway, knowing that would most likely have been her response, nodding as if in agreement. "Now…tell me something about you," Thorin prompted, apparently feeling as if he had fulfilled his story telling quota for the afternoon. "Something from your childhood that perhaps very few know about." He leaned over a bit on his pony, bringing his lips very close to her ear. "I do so want to know everything possible about my future bride."

Once again, that shiver of excitement ran through her at the sound of his deep and sultry voice. Oh, he was simply intoxicating.

"Something little known, you say?" she repeated, doing her best to force her mind to function correctly while he was so close. "There is not much that can be kept hidden in the Shire. Everybody knows everyone else, and no one does anything without being seen…or caught."

"And what might you have been caught doing, my little wild rose?" Thorin teased, but when he saw her blush, he pressed on. "Oh, so there _was_ something, then? What is it you are hiding, Marigold Brandybuck? Tell me."

"It was nothing horrible," she laughed, feeling the heat rush to her cheeks. "I mean…nothing illegal at least."

"Do tell," Thorin prompted.

"Well," she began, giving a sigh of resignation, "One summer, me, Esmerelda Took, Ellie Banks and Bell Goodchild all decided to go swimming near the Baywater Bridge," she began, taking a quick glance over her shoulder to make sure that no one else was listening. Thankfully, Dwalin and Kili were still conversing loudly and the other guards were too far away to hear.

"Bell Goodchild…" Thorin broke in. "That is the lass that young Hamfast Gamgee wishes to marry, is it not?"

"Yes!" she grinned, loving how Thorin was apparently taking an interest in her fellow hobbit's lives. "And a nicer lass you will not meet anywhere," she added loyally.

"Now, I might disagree with that," Thorin stated, giving her a wink.

"Flatterer," she giggled, before continuing on with her story. "Anyway, we had been swimming for a while when several lads happened by."

"Lads?" At this, Thorin's smile faded and his eyes grew suspicious. "Was this Olo Miller character one of them?"

"Now stop," she huffed, recognizing his jealous tone. "We were only children, barely in our tweens at the time. But to answer your question, no, none of them was Olo Miller." When he seemed placated, she went on. "As I was saying, some lads happened by and they began jumping off the side of the bridge into the water, rudely splashing us…like silly boys tend to do. We got angry and told them to leave, stating that this was our swimming spot and we had been there first. Of course they did not listen and continued to annoy us. Finally, the oldest of the bunch said they would leave and find another place to swim…but only if one of us proved brave enough to jump off the bridge, like they had been doing. Well, Esme was by far the most daring, but she had never been a very strong swimmer, and the water was deepest directly beneath the bridge. Elie was afraid of heights, and Rosa…well, she would never have dared to do anything of the sort, especially in front of a crowd. So, I was elected."

"You agreed to jump off the bridge?" Thorin sounded impressed. He already knew Marigold to be clever and strong willed, and she had saved Fili's life during the battle with the orcs. But he felt a surge of pride well up in him to hear that she had been brave as a child as well. He could only hope that such qualities were passed down to their own little lass.

"Well, someone had to get rid of those troublesome boys!" she huffed. "Unfortunately, things didn't work out quite like I had planned. You see, when I got up there, standing on the railing, I looked down…and that was my first mistake."

"Your first?" Thorin asked, his eyebrows coming together in concern. "What was your second?"

"Attempting to back out of the deal when I had four idiot boys standing behind me, egging me on," she said with a roll of her eyes. "Needless to say, there was a bit of taunting, where my pride eventually won out over my good sense…and I…well…"

"Yes?" Thorin encouraged, now anxious to hear what had happened.

"I jumped…but unfortunately, not far enough," she admitted in a reluctant tone. "My swimming clothes caught on a section of the bridge, and there I hung, dangling from my britches from the Baywater Bridge for all of Hobbiton to see. It took over an hour, and what felt like half the Shire, to get me down. I was completely mortified, and unable to look anyone in the eye for a month. To this day, my stupid brother still enjoys telling that story to everyone who will listen…whether they had heard it a hundred times or not." When she was finished, she looked up at Thorin, doing her best to assess his reaction. He was not smiling, nor was he frowning…he was simply staring straight ahead. What was wrong with him? Had something else perhaps caught his attention? "Thorin? Did you hear me?"

But just as she began to grow concerned, his usually sullen face suddenly split into a wide grin, and he let loose with a bark of laughter.

"I am sorry, Marigold, truly I am," he said between gasps for air. "I tried not to laugh, I really did. But the image of you hanging by your small clothes from the side of a bridge is just too hilarious not to laugh at."

"Oh, and like you never did anything silly in all your two-hundred plus years?" she accused, trying her best to give him a scalding look. But in truth, she could not, for seeing Thorin happy and laughing brought her such joy, and she would gladly tell him all her embarrassing stories if it meant seeing him like this.

"I have, my dear," he confessed, still unable to contain his mirth. "I have done many, many foolish and embarrassing things, but right now, I cannot think of any that top what you have just told me."

"You're incorrigible!" she huffed, still trying to appear stern.

"And you're delightful," he told her, leaning over and gently taking her chin in his hands as he brought his lips down to give her a quick kiss. "I look forward to hearing each and every story you have to tell me about your childhood."

"I might not tell you any more…if you choose to mock me, oh, mighty king," she informed him.

"I can think of many things I wish to do to you, my sweet," he assured her, his voice turning deep and velvety once more. "But mocking you is not one of them."

"Oh…I…Thorin," she stammered, so caught off guard by his suggestive words that she lost hold of her reins, causing her pony to jerk his head a little, startling her out of the imagery her mind had conjured. Reaching down she quickly regained control of her pony, clearing her throat as she tried to compose herself. "I…I think it best that we watch where we are going, and save the… _talking_ for later."

"As you wish, my lady," Thorin told her, giving her a knowing wink. But before he could say another word there came a loud screech off to his right, followed by a dozen or more orcs bursting forth from the bushes and trees.

"TO ARMS!" Dwalin cried from behind them, as the guards swiftly came riding up to encircle Thorin and Marigold. Each one dismounted and drew their weapons, ready to defend their king and future queen. Kili had already loosed several arrows, each one finding its mark as their enemy fell, while Dwalin took out a few more with a few small throwing axes. Thorin leapt from his pony and grabbed Marigold, pulling her down and shoving her behind him protectively as their startled mounts bolted in terror. Orcrist was quickly in his hands and as the orcs drew near he began to cut them down in an almost effortless manner.

Marigold felt helpless, having no weapon with her except a small hunting knife strapped to her leg. Still, she pulled it from its sheath and held it out before her, ready to fight off any who happened to break through. Unfortunately, the ones before them were just a diversion, and all too soon it became clear that the true threat was approaching from the rear. It was Marigold who spotted them first, being the one that everyone was attempting to keep contained behind them. Letting out a loud scream she threw her knife, hitting the closest one in the leg, bringing him to his knees in pain.

"Thorin, run!" Dwalin shouted, realizing they were greatly outnumbered and no ponies remained in sight. "Take Marigold and find cover!"

Thorin balked at the command, ignoring his war-chief's words and continued to slice at the oncoming orcs.

"Don't be a fool!" Dwalin railed, taking out another enemy with his twin axes. "Get the lass to safety! She is your first priority. Now run!"

Fleeing from a fight was not in Thorin's blood, but after one look at his frightened little hobbit, he saw the wisdom of Dwalin's orders. They were out in the open, with no tactical advantage. And if he could find cover, he might be able to better protect Marigold. So giving one last look of encouragement to his cousin and nephew, Thorin took hold of his fiancé…and ran.

If Marigold thought keeping up with Thorin the night he proposed had been difficult, this time it was near impossible. Thankfully, they did not run far, but soon Thorin had them weaving in-between trees and jumping shrubs, all with a good number of the orcs hot on their heels.

"Marigold, can you climb?" he shouted back at her, his voice full of controlled fear.

"What?" she gasped.

"Can you climb a tree?" Thorin repeated.

"Y-y-yes," she assured him, not quite sure why this mattered right now.

"Then climb!" he ordered, grabbing hold of her at the waist and all but tossing her at the lower limbs of a massive oak before them. He stood there and offered assistance until her legs were out of his reach, then he turned and faced the oncoming horde, his sword already dripping with the blood of the previously fallen enemies.

"Thorin!" Marigold called from above him. "Take my hand…climb up with me!"

"Nay! There's no time," he argued, his face set as he watched six or seven of them approach. "Stay up there…and don't come down, no matter what! Do you hear me?"

Marigold could not find any words, but she nodded her head, knowing full well that Thorin could not see her, as his eyes were focused on the foes ahead of him. There were over half a dozen orcs, and only one Thorin, but Mari had nothing with which to assist him. She recalled Bilbo's tale of how he and the dwarves had climbed pine trees to escape the orcs and wargs during their journey, throwing flaming pinecones down at their enemy. But this was an oak tree, and even if it had been the season for acorns, she doubted that throwing such small missiles would have done any good. Oh, why was there never a wizard around when you needed one?

"Oakenshield!" the first orc hissed through his blacked teeth as he came within speaking distance. "We have cornered the king!"

"Come and taste your death if you tire of living, scum," Thorin growled, holding his sword out before him, daring them to approach. "I will gladly sever your miserable heads from your worthless bodies if you dare."

"Our master will be pleased when we bring back this prize," another one spat out, saliva dripping from his putrid lips. With twisted grins they all slowed and began to encircle the tree, each one eyeing Thorin as if he were a tasty treat. "Long has he sought to capture the dwarf king of Erebor and enslave his people, and at last you have been caught outside the protection of your mountain. Now we have you, Oakenshield," he said, then taking a quick glance upwards, he added, "You and your little female!"

"Over my dead body, filth!" With that, Thorin gave a roar of rage and charged the orcs, determined to protect his _one_ …even at the cost of his own life.

"Thorin! NO!" was all Marigold had time to shout before the ringing of steel against steel drowned out any further words.

* * *

 **OH DEAR! What will happen next? I wish I could offer a bonus chapter to you this weekend to find out, but I am seriously behind in my writing and can't spare one. So Monday you will find out. I promise.**

 **What did you think of Thorin's Q and A with Dwalin and Bergie?**

 **And Marigold's embarrassing story? Shame on you for laughing, Thorin.**

 **I hope Kili and Dwalin will be all right...and Thorin and Marigold too!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Kendall Merritt:** I am so happy you are enjoying the story, and yes, Dwalin in a relationship is a very novel idea, right? But he is such a great husband and I know he will be an awesome dad. Marigold and Thorin are fun too. Hope to see you again as we continue on!

 **Feu d'Argent:** Tell your brother to stop poking you. ha ha. Fili really is trying to make up for missing Flinn's birth. He is going overboard, but still, so sweet. A good vocabulary is a precious treasure...never lose it! Shut your pie hole has been around for AGES, so I doubt where you heard it was the first time, nor will it be the last, but I do think it is a saying that dwarves would use. ha ha. And I do love pie! Kili is still growing, ha ha. So he eats CONSTANTLY. ha ha. Thanks.

 **Aranel Mereneth:** A little Drama mixed in makes you appreciate the fluff more. ha ha. We will have to come up with a name for the boys kitchen club. ha ha.

 **abc:** Yes, Bilbo and Dis' plan will be revealed next week. So soon. Dis says she forgives you. Maybe one day Thorin will join the midnight kitchen club. ha ha. I have the baby's names picked out already, but I if you would like to share any ideas, I am open to them...you never know, I might need more kids names later on (I still have a whole third part of this story to go! You never know who might be begetting more babies)


	74. Chapter 74

.

 **Ok, now let's see if Thorin and Marigold can get out of THIS terrible fix!**

 **Go Thorin!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 74**

 **~X~**

* * *

Marigold had never been so frightened in all her life. Even the battle they had engaged in with the orcs on their journey here had not instilled such fear in her, for this time it was different. This time, she had so much more to lose than just her life…this time she could lose Thorin!

He fought as if he and his weapon were one, the sword now an extension of his arm as he sliced through another orc, only to turn and face another. Marigold wanted desperately to help, to aid him in some way, but she was not sure how. She had no weapons, and if she were to leave the safety of the tree then Thorin would only be placed in more danger, as he would be forced to divide his attention between fighting and protecting her. She knew that orcs could easily climb, and her current position did not exactly ensure her safety, but it would take them longer to get to her up there, than on the unprotected ground. She only wished that Thorin had joined her, yet he seemed to be holding his own very well below.

However when she saw one of the orcs break off from the group and circle around behind, she knew she had to do something. Screaming out to Thorin was her first thought, but decided against it, not wanting to alert the enemy that she was on to his plan. So looking around, she spied a small branch that looked thin enough for her to snap off with her bare hands. It took a bit more force than she anticipated, but soon the long twig was loose and in her hand. Marigold scooted down as far as she could on the branch and grabbed hold of a sturdy limb with her left as she waited for the vile creature to make his way beneath her. When he was in range, she began beating him on the head as hard and as fast as her strength would allow.

The orc let out a series of screams and curses, covering his face as the willowy branch whipped at his exposed skin. Marigold continued her assault, doing everything she could to keep him distracted and not allow him to advance upon Thorin. Thankfully, the creature's yell had alerted the king to his location and Thorin quickly maneuvered to a better position, ready to take him on if he were to make any move towards him.

Marigold kept swatting at the orc until it became thoroughly fed up and grabbed hold of her stick with both hands, yanking so hard that it almost toppled the hobbit from her perch. Forced to let go of her makeshift weapon, Marigold teetered there for a moment before she was able to regain her balance. Unfortunately, that did not last long, for just then the now enraged orc leapt up and grabbed hold of her foot, his razor sharp claws scraping along her tender, exposed flesh. Letting out a cry of panic and pain, she began to kick at his hand with her other foot, wrapping her arms around the large branch she was sitting upon and hanging on for dear life.

"Come down, little sparrow," the orc hissed, his other hand now clawing at the tree limb as he struggled to pull himself up. "I do so love the taste of little birds…their flesh so juicy and their bones so brittle. You are hardly more than a mouthful, but I will savor every bite just the same."

"GET OFF!" Marigold screamed, still kicking at him, landing a few blows to his head as well. "LET ME GO!"

And while her cries did little to dissuade the orc, Thorin's head spun around at the sound of the panic in her voice. Seeing his love in danger, he made short work of the filthy beast he was battling with and ran to her aid.

"Marigold! Hang on!" he yelled, seconds before he let Orcrist swing, severing the orc in half right at his midsection. It sickened him to see that the vile thing hung on to his hobbit even after its death and she was forced to remove its claws from her leg personally, watching as the top half fell to the ground beside the rest of it. The two lovers only had time to share one quick nod of thanks and relief before the final pair of orcs attacked Thorin at once.

.

.

Meanwhile, Kili, Dwalin and the rest of the guards had managed to decimate the remaining horde, and when they realized their defeat was imminent, the remaining five took off in flight. An equal amount of the guards made chase, determined to finish them off or at least make sure they left the area for good. Only one of the dwarves had been badly injured and was currently being tended to by the one guard who remained behind. That left Dwalin and Kili free to break off from the chase and go in search of Thorin and Marigold.

They heard the sound of Thorin's sword before he came into view, and they both breathed a sigh of relief to see their king still on his feet. He appeared to be mostly unharmed, though his tunic was streaked with blood…yet most appeared to be orcish black. What did worry them, however, was the fact that neither one of could see Marigold! Still, first things first, they needed to help their kin, and then they could find the hobbit. In the split second it took Dwalin and Kili to assess the situation, Thorin beheaded one of the final two, but the last one got the drop on him, pushing him against a tree with his jagged blade dangerously close to his throat.

"Shoot him, Kili!" Dwalin bellowed, knowing there was no way he could throw a weapon that far.

"Where…if I aim too high he might move and I will hit Thorin!" Kili shouted back, knowing that time was of the essence, but still hesitant to let his arrow loose.

"Aim for his jambags!" the bald warrior ordered.

"His what?" Kili looked over at his cousin in shock. "Where are those?"

"Probably the same place you keep yours…JUST SHOOT!" Dwalin roared.

Kili obeyed and aimed for the back of the orc's knee, knowing that even if he missed and hit Thorin, it would not be a kill shot. As his arrow sank deep into the creature's flesh, it let out a scream of pain and released its hold on Thorin, allowing the king to shove the orc backwards onto the ground. Taking hold of Orcrist, he drove the blade home in his enemy's chest, forever ending its chance to do his Marigold any further harm.

Dwalin and Kili ran down the small hillside and into the tree line just in time for Thorin to remove his sword from the orc, giving it a slight kick just to make sure it was good and dead.

"Can you bloody well see now why I don't wish you to leave Erebor and go on this pointless journey to the Shire?" Dwalin roared, his fear and frustration over the attack causing him to forget all about keeping that little tidbit a secret. They had not expected an attempt on the king this close to home, and it upset him greatly to think that they had darted to try such a thing on Erebor soil. "What if you are attacked like this on the road, when I am not here to protect you? You could have been killed!"

"Ummm, Dwalin…" Kili said in a warning tone, elbowing his older cousin as he pointed towards the tree above them. "Now would be a good time to shut up."

"No, a minute ago would have been the better time to keep your trap shut!" Thorin growled, knowing full well that Marigold had heard every word.

"I don't care! I will speak my piece and no one will silence me this time!" Dwalin roared, fed up with his king's fatalistic desire to please his would be bride. "She deserves to know the truth, even if you refuse to tell her!"

"Thorin…is this true?" came a small voice above him.

The dwarf king closed his eyes in frustration, before giving a heavy sigh and looking upwards. She had climbed down to the lowest limb and sat there staring at him with a mixture of confusion and hurt in her eyes. Oh, he was going to kill Dwalin.

"Come, my dear," he instructed, holding up his arms as she slipped off the limb and into them with ease. "Are you hurt?"

"No…just terribly confused, please tell me what he meant by that Thorin," she begged, not allowing him to release her from his grip. "Does leaving Erebor truly put you in danger? Could going to the Shire mean your death?"

"We will talk about this later, when you are safely back inside the mountain," Thorin commanded, shooting a look of anger at Dwalin.

"No, you will tell me now!" Marigold demanded, stomping her foot in frustration. "That orc…he said that his master has been waiting for you to leave Erebor…that they wished to capture you and enslave the dwarves. What did he mean by that?"

"Nothing, it was idle threats from a worthless creature that should have had his tongue cut out a long time ago," he stated. _Much like a certain chatty cousin he knew_ , Thorin thought to himself.

Marigold could see that she was not going to get anything out of Thorin, so she turned to Kili, the young dwarf was wide eyed and looked like he wanted to run.

"Kili…tell me the truth," she ordered, leveling him with a stern glare. "No lies…would Thorin be in danger if he went with me to the Shire."

"Well…" Kili began, doing his best not to look at his uncle. "There is always danger when one goes on a journey."

"Oh, for Mahal's sake!" Dwalin roared, fed up with all the pussy-footing around. "The servants of Mordor want nothing more than to take the king's head back to their dark master. Thorin knows the dangers of traveling across Middle Earth, yet he is determined to go to please you, and he has sworn us all to secrecy."

"Dwalin," Thorin growled, his eyes ablaze with murder. "Remind me to demote you and throw you in the dungeons when we get home!"

"Do whatever you want, but I will stand no longer and allow you to knowingly walk into danger," Dwalin told him, pain and anguish written all over his face. "So don't ask me to, Thorin…I just can't."

There was a moment of silence, where the two kinsmen stared at each other, both understanding what this was costing the other. For Thorin it was the chance to make his mate's wish come true…for Dwalin, it was the chance to possibly save the cousin he loved as dearly as a brother.

"We will speak about this later, you and I," Thorin said in a quiet voice, giving Dwalin a nod of acceptance. "Marigold…allow me to explain," he began, turning to look at his still wide-eyed hobbit.

"No…take me home, Thorin," she stated, pulling away slightly. "Get me away from all this blood and gore…I want to go home."

"And…which home would that be?" the dwarf king asked in a low and shaky tone. Had he destroyed everything by keeping this from her? Did she now wish to leave Erebor…to leave him, and go home to her safe little piece of the world? His heart sank to the bottom of his chest at the thought. No, he could not let that happen.

"Home to Erebor of course, you stubborn, pigheaded dwarf!" she growled, throwing her hands up in utter frustration as she turned and began to storm away. "And when we get there, you and I are going to have a long and very serious discussion about how husbands and wives do _not_ keep secrets from each other! Do you hear me, Thorin Oakenshield?"

Thorin, who was stunned, yet beyond happy she did not wish to leave, stood there and stared at her retreating form. Marigold never ceased to amaze him, and he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life waiting to see how she would surprise him next.

"Come on," he grunted to Kili and Dwalin. "If we do not hurry up she will beat us there."

"And you never know, there might be more orcs milling around," Kili stated, taking off at a sprint in order to catch up with Marigold, ready to offer her his protection.

"Should any of our enemies encounter her in this mood…then I truly pity the poor sods!" Thorin snorted, slapping his sword-brother on the back, as the two of them hurried after Kili and Marigold.

.

.

The other guards had returned, announcing that they had run the orcs into the ground, slaying every last one of them. Most of the ponies were quickly rounded up, though Marigold's and a few others were still unaccounted for. That was fine with Thorin, for he preferred to share with her anyway, needing to feel her safely surrounded by his loving embrace. He could have lost her this day…it had been a very distinct possibility, and it would be some time before he was willing to let her out of his sight. The one dwarf who had been injured was now patched up and well enough to ride, so they quickly loaded him on a pony and made their way back to the mountain as quickly as they could.

The ravens had apparently seen the battle during their overhead reconnaissance and had reported back to Erebor. Hence, when they arrived back at the main gate, an entire battalion was armed and ready to ride out to their aid.

"Stand down," Dwalin announced as they made their way across the bridge. "The danger is past, though it would not go amiss should you scout the area for more of the orc scum that might be hiding near the edge of the forest. Be on your guard…the ones we encountered were well trained."

With that, the leader signaled and they all took off to do their captain's bidding. Dis and Balin were there waiting as well, as was Bergie, though she stood back near the far wall, her hand placed protectively over her belly, yet her eyes were trained on Dwalin.

"What happened?" Dis demanded, seeing both her son and brother splattered with blood. "Marigold, are you all right?"

"We were set upon by an orc pack hiding in the woods," Dwalin explained, dismounting and turning his pony over to a waiting page. "They were no match for dwarf steel however…they are all dead."

"Was anyone injured?" came Oin's question, as he and several of his apprentices hurried over. When they saw the one dwarf leaning heavily on his saddle horn, they quickly surrounded the pony and eased him off and onto a stretcher. After giving the blood soaked wound a quick check, he barked out his orders. "Get this brave lad to the healing halls. The blade did not go too deep…he will live," Oin assured his king, before heading off with his patient.

By now Bergie had made her way to Dwalin, engulfing him in a frantic embrace as she buried her face into his chest, not caring if she got blood on her dress or not.

"Are you sure you are all right?" she asked, her voice muffled by his leathers.

"Yes, lass," Dwalin nodded, stroking the back of her hair as he leaned in and kissed the top of her head. "I got too much to live for now to be throwing my life away on petty scum such as that. You are all that matters to me, you and our little one, I promise to always come back, my sugar plum."

"You better," was all she said, pulling back as she wiped her eyes and pulled herself together. A few tears being all she allowed herself to shed before she was back to the usual strong willed Bergie. "Now, I think it best that you and Thorin go clean up, while I take Marigold to do the same," she stated, quickly taking control of the situation.

"And then, everyone involved is to meet in Thorin's council chambers," Dis finished, assisting the now shaking Marigold off the pony and into the waiting arms of Bergie. She turned to another one of the pages and sent him scurrying off to find Fili, alerting him to the situation. "Now, go," she told Thorin, Dwalin and Kili. "Nothing more can be done at the moment and you three reek of orc filth."

.

.

Everyone complied, though it was difficult for Thorin to allow Marigold to leave his sight even for a short time. He bathed quickly and changed his clothes before joining the group in his council chambers. The rest of the company had apparently been alerted for everyone from the original company was there, including Bilbo. Thorin noted that while Sier was present, Flinn was not, but at seeing Drogo, Prim and Frodo missing as well, he could easily deduce where his littlest nephew might be. That was good, for this conversation was not meant for young ears. Everyone there seemed to be speaking at once, trying to talk over the others in a flurry of questions.

"Where did the orcs come from?" Fili asked, looking at Dwalin and his brother. "How many were there? Mahal's ax, I should have been there!"

"You were doing your duty here, Fili," Thorin assured him, placing his hand on his nephew's shoulder. "The mountain must have its king…and with Kili and I away, you needed to rule in my stead. Just as you shall do when I journey to the Shire in the fall."

"Oh, _that_ is not going to happen!" came a very stern voice from behind him. Turning, he saw that Marigold had entered the hall and was currently leveling a very angry look at him. "No more secrets, Thorin, no more keeping things from me. If we are to marry, then I need to be told everything that concerns you and your safety. And I mean _everything_!"

"I told you that keeping this from her would not be wise," Dis whispered to her brother, before stepping forward and taking hold of Marigold's hands. "Please forgive me for not informing you as I wished to do. I always felt you deserved to know, and yet…"

"And yet, knowing Thorin the way I do, he forbade it, didn't he?" Marigold finished the sentence for her, never taking her eyes off of her beloved. "Well that ends here and now. Tell me everything!"

And so, between Dwalin, Dis and Bilbo, they filled the hobbit lass in, all the while Thorin remained silent, standing there before her as she allowed the knowledge to wash over her. When they were done, and she knew everything Thorin had been attempting to keep from her, she took a few steps forward, reaching up to run her hand down the side of his cheek.

"Why, Thorin?" she began, her tone both tender and guilt ridden. "Why would you be willing to risk your life like that? Simply to offer me the chance of having my family at our wedding?"

"It is what you wished for," he explained. "It was what you desired…and I wanted you to have this. I might be a king, but in truth there is so little I can bestow upon you when compared to everything you have already given me. I wanted you to have this one thing…for you to know that I would deny you nothing."

"What I _want_ is you," she insisted, leaning in to wrap her arms around him as she laid her cheek against his chest. "Alive and whole. My silly schoolgirl dreams are nothing compared to the lifetime of happiness we could have together…but only if you remain alive. I know as king, you will always be surrounded by danger of some kind or another, or that you will be called upon to partake in battles…perhaps even a war. But if I can lessen any of that by even a little, I would give up everything to do so."

Thorin gave his fiancée a worried look, not liking the idea of her giving up anything, especially when he knew how much it meant to her.

"Therefore," Marigold continued resolutely, "We will not be joining the hobbits when they return to the Shire," she stated firmly, crossing her arms over her chest. "You will remain in Erebor, where your enemies would have to go through every dwarf in this mountain, and me as well, if they wish to do you harm."

"But our wedding," he began to protest.

"Will be held here, in the mountain, where it is safe!" she informed him. "You are not getting out of marrying me that easy, Thorin Oakenshield. Not by a long shot."

"Marigold, I will not have you sacrificing your happiness like this," Thorin warned, his face growing stern.

"Have you not been listening?" she scolded. " _You_ are my happiness. You, and you alone, are all I need or desire. It is true that I did desire such a thing, and it warms my heart to know that you were willing to give that to me…even at great cost to yourself. But Bergie didn't need a fancy wedding surrounded by her kin and kith to have a happy marriage, and apparently neither do I. I will marry you whenever, and wherever you desire, Thorin. I would marry you this very minute if that be your wish. I could have lost you today…and knowing that makes me realize just how precious each and every moment is, and that we should not waste it. I know you asked me before and I said yes…but now I am asking you. Will _you_ have _me_ as your bride, my king? Will you take me as I am, with no family to stand up for me, and no one to offer a bride price to? Will you marry me for love alone and no other reason?"

"Marigold…I would take you anyway you wished to come to me," Thorin said, his eyes glistening with unshed tears, as he leaned in and placed his forehead against hers. "You are my life, my treasure… _my one_ , and I love you more than I ever imagined possible. What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"Oh, something truly horrible I imagine," Marigold giggled, tipping her head up to kiss him lightly on the lips. "But don't worry, I am sure you can make up for it in time." And then her arms were around his neck and she was kissing him full on, not caring that there was still a room full of dwarves and hobbits looking on. After what seemed like an eternity, they were parted by the loud clearing of a throat.

"So…does this mean that I can start planning a wedding to end all weddings?" Dis asked excitedly. "I mean, if so, there are invitations to get out, flowers to order, food to prepare and…and…oh so many other things that I can't even think straight!"

"Calm yourself, sister," Thorin chuckled. "Take a breath and relax, nothing has to be done this minute."

"Spoken like a true male," Dis said with a roll of her eyes. She then turned to Sier and Bergie, giving them a look of pure determination. "We need to call an emergency meeting of the dams! Now!"

Yet before either lass could respond, there came a frantic knocking at the door. When they were given leave to enter, they were surprised to see that it was Yarvin, the keeper of the ravens.

"My King," he said with a low bow to Thorin. "I have a message to deliver."

"Then do so quickly," the king ordered, thrusting out his hand in expectation, but Yarvin held back.

"No, my lord…it is not for you," he stammered, looking rather embarrassed. "It is for Master Baggins."

"Bilbo?" Thorin repeated, looking at his burglar questioningly. "Why would he be receiving messages from the ravens of Erebor?"

"It must be from Gandalf!" the hobbit said in excitement, racing forward and snatching the parchment out of Yarvin's hands and opening it quickly.

"Is it? Is it from Gandalf?" Dis asked, coming to stand behind Bilbo, reading over his shoulder in a rather rude manner.

"It is…but he does not say anything other than that he received my message, and that he would look into the issue," Bilbo revealed, sounding a bit deflated. "And look…this message is dated almost a month ago, what took so long for it to arrive?"

"Perhaps Gandalf was farther away than we had anticipated," Dis offered. "Ravens can only fly so far each day and are forced to roost at dusk. It may have taken him this long to return."

"What is all this about Gandalf and messages? What are you talking about?" Thorin bellowed, hating to be kept in the dark. It suddenly got him wondering if this was how Marigold felt. He would have to remember to apologize again later.

"Well, Thorin," Bilbo began, with a disappointed sigh. "I had not planned on telling you until I knew for certain if my plan would work or not. And yet, after what I just heard, it would appear that our plot is no longer needed."

"So you are in on this as well, Dis? Why am I not surprised?" Thorin huffed, eyeing his sister suspiciously.

"It was Bilbo's idea, I only helped with the execution," she replied proudly, not fazed by her brother's gruff tone.

"Then out with it, what have you been conspiring about behind my back?" he demanded.

Yet before they could even begin to explain, there came another frantic knock at the study door. This time it was one of the guards, his face pale and his eyes wide with shock.

"Your Majesty, you must come immediately!" he called out as he entered. "You are needed at the front gate!"

"Are we under attack?" Thorin demanded, the hairs on the back of his neck rising in alarm.

"I…I don't believe so, My Lord, but…well, you must come and see for yourself!" The poor guard appeared unable to articulate what it was that had him so flustered.

Everyone in the room exchanged glances before quickly filing out of the room, eager to see what all the commotion was about. And in their hurry, all thought of Gandalf's letter was quickly forgotten.

* * *

 **Oh, no...NOW WHAT?**

 **Well, at least we know that Gandalf is not dead, he did write back. ha ha.**

 **And what did you think of Dwalin spilling the beans? Do you think he is in hot water with Thorin?  
**

 **Marigold sure told Thorin what was what, and it looks like the trip to the Shire is now off. Yipppeeee!  
**

 **Points to anyone who got the whole "jambags" reference. I couldn't help myself after I heard how that whole line came about.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Guest:** I think fighting the orcs was easier than fighting with Marigold. ha ha.

 **Feu d'Argent:** Oh I am sure Thorin has done plenty of embarrassing things, but he was not about to tell HER any of them. ha ha. In Middle Earth I think it would be a cross-bow wedding. ha ha. Kili is growing out more than up these days, but his mentality is that of a dwarfling. ha ha. I love getting reviews, and I love responding to each and every one! As you can see by what you just read...there will BE NO trip to the Shire for a wedding now. It was all a ruse, a misdirection to cause tension. They are staying put. And who knows...maybe the wedding is a bit closer now, and good thing, since after almost losing her dwarf, I think Marigold wants him even more! Thanks!

 **abc:** ha ha, yes, Thorin is learning...ASK QUESTIONS. ha ha. Marigold's swimming story was meant to be funny, so laugh away, I don't mind. ha ha. Yes, orcs are not known for their timing or the manners. Sic them Thorin! Hmmm, how would you combine the parents names to make new baby names? Sili? Dwergie? Fier? Bwalin? ha ha. I would still love to hear your suggestions!

 **Aranel Mereneth:** Yes, Bergie and Dwalin were mean...but FUNNY! And as you can see, Thorin and Marigold are just fine.


	75. Chapter 75

.

 **For those who did not understand the Jambags reference...It was a line from the deleted scenes from BOFA. Dwalin and Kili are on a ram drawn battle chariot and are being pursued by an ugly troll like thing. Dwalin tells Kili to shot him, he asks 'where'...Dwalin says "in his jambags" where Kili replies back "he doesn't have any jambags." And while that whole scene is funny, what makes it even funnier, is that the original script used the word yambags, but they somehow misread it or something and filmed it saying jambags...witch Graham McTavish liked better anyway. Look it up and watch it on YouTube!**

 **.**

 **Well, it is time to see WHO or WHAT is at the front gate.**

 **I hope you all enjoy where I am taking this part of the story.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 75**

 **~X~**

* * *

Thorin had thought he had prepared himself for anything, be it friend or foe…and yet when he saw what lay before his eyes, he was literally speechless. They had all arrived at the main gates just in time to see four giant eagles circling overhead as they each in turn made their descent, alighting on the ground in front of the main bridge with precision and grace.

Thorin could not recall the first time his company had encountered the eagles, for he had been badly wounded and unconscious through the entire rescue, but he knew what they had done for him and his kin. Yet Thorin _had_ been witness to their might and power during the Battle of Five Armies, the magnificent creatures of the air joining in as the fifth battalion. It had been their assistance that had turned the tide, rallying the already overwhelmed forces of dwarves, men and elves. They had not lingered after the fighting was over, instead flying off to their own nests to tend to their wounds, preferring higher places of safety than that of the unprotected ground. Yet Thorin had always known he owed Gwaihir, the wind lord, much and he steeled himself for the words of gratitude he would now at long last be able to deliver.

Yet before he could step forward and even speak a greeting, the mighty eagle in front lowered its head, revealing that he bore someone upon his back. _Gandalf!_ Sliding down to the ground, the tall grey wizard smiled brightly and bowed towards Thorin.

"Greetings, King Under the Mountain," he began, having no idea how his familiar, gravelly voice caused a surge of joy and relief to spring to Thorin's heart. "I trust that my returning, though unexpected, is not inconvenient," he joked, repeating Thorin's own words back to him from their previous parting.

"Your coming is never looked for, yet always welcome, Gandalf the Grey," Thorin assured him, unable to keep the smile from his face. Yet that smile quickly faded when the other three giant birds of prey revealed that they too bore riders. "And yet I see that you do not come alone. Whom have you brought with you to our gates?"

"Ah, yes," Gandalf said, suddenly sounding a bit less confident. "Allow me to introduce you to my company." From the back of each eagle slid three elves - one with golden blond hair, while the other two shared identical straight dark locks. However, their hair was not the only features they shared in common…they were identical twins! "This is Lord Glorfindel, and these two are Elladan and Elrohir, sons of Lord Elrond of Rivendell."

All three elves stepped forward and bowed to Thorin, causing the dwarf to temporarily lose his ability to speak.

"And yet, that is not all who travel with me," Gandalf continued, saving Thorin from having to speak around a rather flustering situation. "With me, I also bring emissaries from the Shire." At this the grey wizard turned and winked at Marigold, who was standing beside Thorin, just as stunned as he was. "Some, I believe, Miss Brandybuck will be quite pleased to see once again."

With that, four small heads popped up over the large feathered necks of each eagle, smiling and waving frantically.

"Mother! Father!" Marigold cried out, covering her mouth with her hands as tears sprang to her eyes.

"And what about me, little sister?" Saradoc Brandybuck called from atop of the third eagle. "Have you no greeting for me…or my beautiful bride?"

"Saradoc? Esmerelda?" Marigold could not believe her eyes. There astride the backs of the magnificent birds were the four hobbits she had so dearly wanted to be present at her wedding. And now, thanks to some miracle, here they were…in Erebor!

With the aid of the three elves, the four hobbits were soon on solid ground, much to the apparent delight of the elder two, while the younger pair seemed relatively unfazed.

"Oh, my sweet little Marigold," Menegilda Brandybuck all but sobbed as she engulfed her daughter in a much anticipated hug. "I am so happy to see you at last!"

"I thought we would _never_ get here," Rorimac nodded, taking his turn next in embracing his child. "But if one must travel, I have to say, that by eagle is the only way to go!"

"If it did not necessitate being so far off the ground, that is," her mother added with a slight look of fear and discomfort. "But Mister Gwaihir promised that he and his friends would not drop us, and our escorts kept us securely in place the whole way. Not that I recall much of it…for I kept my eyes shut most of the time."

"I simply can't believe you are here!" Marigold was still overwhelmed by such a surprise. "I never thought either of you would dare to leave the Shire…not for anything!"

"And you would have been correct," Rori agreed, hitching his thumbs in his vest pockets in a manner that conveyed stubbornness and pride. "Leaving our home would have been the last thing we could imagine ourselves doing, and nothing could have enticed us to do so. Nothing that is, except to see our only daughter get married."

"You…you came for my wedding?" Marigold was now crying unabashedly, but only happy tears to be sure.

"We wouldn't have missed that for anything, Mari," Saradoc assured her, finally getting his turn to hug his sister. "Even though you deciding to stay in Erebor to marry a king, caused you to miss out on me and Esme getting hitched."

"You…you two got married?" This came as quite the shock to Marigold, since the last she had heard they were only courting with the view to marriage.

"Had to," Saradoc laughed, pulling the petite, golden haired hobbit lass to his side in a loving fashion. "Esme was not about to let me go traipsing off to Erebor this time, any more than she was the last time I had the chance…at least not without her."

"And the only way my parents would allow _that_ was if I went with my husband!" Esmerelda beamed, holding up her hand so that Marigold could see the wedding band that rested on her finger. "So we moved our wedding up and got married last week. You might say this is our honeymoon trip!"

"Oh, congratulations!" Marigold squealed, throwing her arms around both Saradoc and Esmerelda. "While I am so sorry I missed it, I am so happy for you both!"

"And we are happy for you as well, my now dearest of sisters," Esme told her, grinning from ear to ear. "And for Bergie too, from what we have been told. Where is she, anyway?"

"Right here," the older hobbit spoke up, having approached the group without notice – for even in her now obviously pregnant state, she could still walk as softly as ever.

"Bergamot Bracegirdle! Just look at you!" Menegilda cried, her eyes growing wide at the sight of her protruding stomach. "We had heard you took a husband, but no one said anything about you being with child as well!"

"It would seem that eagles fly faster than a caravan can travel, as I am sure my letter explaining everything should be arriving in the Shire any day now," Bergie laughed, giving her dear relative a hug. "But now that I am wed, I am not a Bracegirdle any more, Gilda. I am a…a…" she stopped there, suddenly realizing that dwarves didn't really have last names, only identifying themselves by adding the phrase, 'son of so and so'.

"She is my much beloved wife," Dwalin broke in, finishing off his wife's sentence for her. "Dwalin, son of Fundin, at your service," he offered with a bow of respect.

"Well now…didn't you find quite the strapping dwarf, Bergie?" Gilda said, almost having to tip her head back in order to look Dwalin in the eye.

"Aye…that I did," Bergie nodded, taking hold of her husband's muscular arm with pride.

"And Cousin Bilbo!" Rori said, spying the smiling hobbit standing only a few feet away. "We can't tell you how grateful we are that you chose to alert us to all these goings on! Until Gandalf showed up at our door with this wild story about our little Marigold getting engaged to a dwarf, we knew nothing about it! Although," he added with a little glare at Bilbo, "if you had not enticed our daughter into joining you on this rather adventurous journey in the first place, there would not have been any news that needed delivering to begin with."

"Yes, that is true, but much to Marigold's displeasure, I am sure," Bilbo laughed, coming forward to greet his relatives warmly. "And my happy congratulations to you and Saradoc, Esme. I am delighted for you both."

"So, sis," Saradoc spoke up. "Do you plan on introducing us to this king of the dwarves who has supposedly stolen your heart? It was, after all, the reason we have been traveling for over a week to get here."

"Yes…where is this brazen fellow who has dared to set his eyes upon my little girl?" Rori Brandybuck asked, the friendly smile leaving his face and a look of suspicion taking its place. "I have a few choice words to share with the lad!"

"Oh…of course!" Marigold had been so wrapped up in the happy reunion, that she had completely forgotten her manners…and Thorin! And while the fact that her father, who was not yet even half the dwarf king's age, dared to call him a _lad_ caused her to chuckle inwardly, she did not dare let it show. Turning, she locked eyes with her betrothed, taking note that he looked rather uncharacteristically nervous. Yet, introductions had to be made, there was no avoiding it…she only wished there had been more time to prepare. Walking over, she stood beside him, her face beaming with both love and admiration. "Mother, Father, may I introduce to you, Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thráin, son of Thrór, king of Erebor…and my fiancé."

"Master and Mistress Brandybuck," Thorin began, placing his arm at his waist and bowing low to the both of them. "It is indeed an honor, and a privilege, to meet you at last. I have heard so many wonderful things about you both, and of you as well, Master Saradoc," he added, nodding to the younger pair of hobbits. "May I also offer my congratulations on your recent marriage, you have found a lovely bride indeed."

Esme blushed at his words, while Saradoc puffed out his chest just a bit more, in full agreement with Thorin's claim. And while Menegilda offered the king a polite curtsey, Rori only crossed his arms and stared at Thorin like he was a fox in the henhouse.

"So…you think you are good enough for my little girl, Mister Thorin?" he asked, receiving a few gasps of shock from those standing around, including Marigold.

"Father!" she said, completely mortified that he would say such a thing…and to a king!

Yet his harsh words did not seem to faze Thorin in the least.

"I know for a fact that I am not, good sir," he readily admitted. "Yet, your daughter has kindly accepted my proposal of marriage, and I will spend the rest of my days attempting to prove my worth."

"Gandalf claims the reason we had to come all this way was because if you attempted to travel to the Shire to wed Marigold, you would be putting yourself in grave danger…is that so?" the hobbit father persisted.

"Sadly, it is true," he nodded, knowing that any other answer would have been a falsehood. And while he had little to no experience with meeting the parents of one's betrothed…Thorin was certain that lying to them was not the wisest thing to do.

"And yet, according to the letter from Bilbo, that Gandalf let us read, you were willing to risk it and journey there regardless…simply to fulfil Marigold's wish to have us present at her wedding?" Rori questioned.

"I was," came his answer. "I would do anything to please your daughter, sir…anything!"

"Well then," the older hobbit replied, a small grin spreading over his face. "Maybe you are not a bad match for my Mari after all. Although, I reserve the right to make my final decision after we have spoken some more, lad," he added, giving Thorin a stern look.

"I would expect no less," Thorin agreed with a respectful nod of his head.

"But first, how about you tell us where we can get a bite to eat around here," Rori demanded, his good humor and happy smile returning. "We have been traveling for many days and apparently eagles and elves know nothing about second breakfast, _elevensies_ or luncheon! I am starved!"

"Rori, don't be rude!" Menegilda scolded. "You know very well that our elven companions saw to our every need, as did Mister Gandalf and the nice eagles!"

"True, but that does not negate the fact that I am still hungry," Rori admitted, rubbing his stomach for emphasis.

"Then we would be more than happy to see you housed and fed immediately," Thorin announced, signaling for a page to step forward. "Please see that the kitchen is alerted to the fact that we have some hungry visitors, and inform the cleaning staff to prepare another set of rooms for our honored guests."

"Oh, no, please allow them to stay with me," Marigold begged. "With Bergie gone, I have plenty of room in my chambers. My parents can have my bed and Saradoc and Esme can take Bergie's old room." She turned and looked at her family expectantly. "I would be so pleased if you would."

"We would hate to kick you out of your own quarters, my dear," Gilda told her, though she appeared to like the idea of staying with Marigold very much.

"I have a very comfortable couch in the sitting room," she insisted. "I should know, I have fallen asleep on it many times while poring over maps and plans for the planting project. Please say you will stay with me."

"Of course we will, sis," Saradoc grinned. "It will allow us more time to catch up. And I really want to hear all about how the work is going. We flew over the fields just before landing, and I have to say, it looks like you have done a wonderful job in my stead."

"That she has," Balin spoke up, coming forward to introduce himself. "Balin, the other son of Fundin, at your service. I will see that any luggage and possessions you brought are taken up to your chambers, as well as a hearty meal from the kitchens to tide you over until dinner. You are most welcome, and I am certain the rest of our hobbit guests will be extremely pleased to hear of your arrival. May I escort you to your chambers?"

"No, I will do that," Marigold insisted, taking hold of her mother's hand and pulling her towards the main gates. "Just wait until you see how beautiful it is, Mother. The mountain is like one big glittering gem!"

"Wait just a moment," Gilda laughed, halting her daughter's urging as she turned and looked back at the eagles. "Mister Gwaihir, we want to thank you and your brethren so very much for your assistance in getting us here in such a short amount of time. Our flight was as smooth and comfortable as a feather bed and we are eternally in your debt."

"You are most welcome, Mistress Hobbit," the wind lord replied, while the other three birds each bobbed their heads in response.

"And thank you as well, My Lords," Rori added, bowing to Glorfindel, Elladan and Elrohir. "And of course you too, Mister Gandalf. Your aid and companionship on our journey was invaluable. But now if you will excuse us…the lure of food, and a long overdue visit with our daughter, must take precedent."

"We understand, Master Brandybuck," Gandalf laughed. "Please, go with our blessings. We will see you again soon, I am sure."

And with that, Marigold ushered her family towards the gates, all the while talking a mile a minute.

Once they were gone, Thorin gathered his wits and stepped forward to address Gwaihir at last.

"Long have I wished to express my gratitude to you for the assistance you have given me and my people in the past," he told the great eagle. "First you saved me and my kinsmen from the orcs while on our journey, and then you came to the aid of us all during the great battle. The dwarves of Erebor are in your debt, Lord Gwaihir."

"It was our pleasure to assist such a noble cause," the wind lord said, his deep voice resonating off the stone walls of the mountain. "If in any way we can thwart the forces of Mordor, we shall do so gladly. We were much gratified to know that in doing so we were also able to aid you in retaking your rightful place as King Under the Mountain, Thorin Oakenshield. It also pleased us greatly to assist in bringing the Shirelings to Erebor, so that they might witness the pair-bonding of you and your mate." Gwaihir then shook himself, ruffling his feathers and stretching his wings. "But now we must return to our stronghold in the heights, for we have been gone too long, and I need to look to my kin. Farewell, dwarf lord, may the wind lead you to where the sun sails and the moon walks," he said, giving the customary words of parting known to his kind.

Thankfully, as a king and a diplomat, Thorin had spent many long hours researching customs and salutations, and thus knew the proper response.

"Farewell to you as well, oh mighty wind lord, and may your eyries receive you at your journey's end," he said with a low and humble bow.

And with that, the great eagle flapped his wings and rose effortlessly into the sky, followed swiftly by his three companions. Leaving a crowd of stunned and amazed dwarves and hobbits in their wake.

However, once Thorin was able to tear his gaze off of the retreating eagles, he noticed that he still had four guests to deal with. And while Gandalf was always welcome…the elves were quite a surprise.

"Am I to assume that you three are staying?" he asked, perhaps sounding a bit more rude than he would have liked. In truth he had no issue with Rivendell elves, for as he recalled, Elrond had been nothing but helpful and hospitable on their journey through his land. Yet, Thranduil, and the woodland elves, had left their mark, and even though he fought to keep his bitterness confined to them alone, he feared it might have slipped into his tone when addressing these elves…just a bit. He would need to work on that.

"Well, King Thorin," the tall blond elf replied, a small upturn of his lips revealing his lack of offense. "It would appear that our only means of transportation just flew away, and we are a very long way from our home. Might we impose upon your good will and beg for shelter and a meal, master dwarf? At least for the night?"

"Thorin, I must say, your hospitality has grown cold indeed if you mean to deny my companions lodging after all they have done to help get your betrothed's kin to Erebor," Gandalf said, his tone a mixture of censure and disappointment. "For when Bilbo's letter reached me, I was visiting in Rivendell, as a guest of Lord Elrond."

"In Rivendell?" Bilbo broke in, curiosity getting the better of him. "Yet your letter arrived only moments before you did? Why was it, and you, so late in getting here? "

"A wizard is never late, Bilbo Baggins, nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to," Gandalf corrected him, trying to appear stern, yet failing. "As for why it took my letter so long to get back to you, well that would be my fault entirely, dear friend," he added apologetically. "You see, I sent your young raven off on another errand in the meantime, asking him to deliver my regrets to the head of my order in Isengard, as well as to the steward of Minis Tirith, before returning to Erebor. For I had meant to journey to see each in turn about a very important matter, and they needed to be informed of my imminent delay. Yet from what you stated in your letter, it appeared that my presence was needed first in the Shire, and then back here. I am sorry that my message was delayed , Bilbo."

When the hobbit nodded in understanding, the grey wizard continued speaking, knowing that he was now forgiven.

"As I was saying, when I explained the situation to my elven hosts, and consequently devised the plan to enlist the aid of the eagles, Glorfindel, Elladan and Elrohir were kind enough to offer their assistance. After all, Thorin, I am certain that Master Baggins, as well as a few others in your company, recalls how unsettling it was to ride upon the backs of such magnificent creatures without the fear of falling off…even if you cannot."

"That is true," Bilbo nodded, remembering his short, but unsettling, time in the air as one he would rather not repeat. "And I can guarantee there would have been no way Marigold's parents would have dared such a journey if they had to cling to the backs of such great birds all on their own." The hobbit then turned towards the three elves. "You were generous indeed to offer such aid."

"It was our pleasure, for we do so enjoy the company of your kind, Master Baggins," Elladan spoke up.

"My brother speaks true," added Elrohir. "We were greatly intrigued by you and your hobbit companions during your short stay in our beloved Imladris. So much in fact, that we three shall be remaining in the area throughout the summer, and if you will have us, accompany you back to the west in the fall."

"Oh, that would be both delightful and very comforting, My Lords!" Bilbo replied, clapping his hands with glee. "The sons of Elrond, and Lord Glorfindel, would be a most pleasing addition to our company!"

"So…you will be requiring shelter all summer?" Thorin asked, not sounding pleased at all. It was one thing to be polite to Rivendell elves…it was quite another to house them for an extended stay.

"Nay, son of Durin," the blond elf said with a laugh. "We have already made plans to visit with our kin in Mirkwood until it is time to depart. We only require lodging for the night, and then we will acquire mounts and ride south to King Thranduil's halls come morning." He then stepped closer, placing his palm upon his heart and bowed respectfully to the dwarf king. "I realize that both our people have had many reasons to distrust each other in the past, yet I am pleased that peaceful relations have at last been restored. Your generosity to my kin, after the battle that took place here on your very doorstep, has reached the ears of elves everywhere. May I in turn offer you my services, King of Erebor, and know that Glorfindel, of the House of the Golden Flower, will forever more be considered your ally."

"Wait…" Balin said, stepping forward with a shocked expression on his face. "House of the Golden Flower? You don't mean to say that you are _the_ Lord Glorfindel…the elf who battled a balrog and died…only to be re-embodied by the Valar and returned to Middle Earth as an emissary? _That_ Glorfindel?"

"The very same, master dwarf," the elf replied with a humble smile and nod of his head.

"He what?" Dwalin asked, having spent more time training for battle than reading books. He looked the tall warrior up and down with a huff. "I ain't never heard of him."

"Well I _have_ ," Thorin muttered, an almost reverent tone peeking through his gruffness. And now that he took the time to look, Thorin could see that this was indeed no ordinary elf. He was tall and straight, with shining hair of liquid gold and a face that was both fearless and full of joy. On his brow set wisdom, and in his hand was strength, and even Thorin could recognize that he was in the presence of a mighty warrior. "In honor of your legendary deeds, and past sacrifices, I do offer you shelter in Erebor as my honored guest…you, and your companions."

"You are most generous, King Thorin," Glorfindel said with a warm smile. "Long have I desired to gaze upon the wonders of the Lonely Mountain. Especially its golden halls and silver fountains, which I hear tell are legends in their own right."

"Then shall we all go inside?" Gandalf suggested. "I might not be a hobbit, but I have come to appreciate a great many of their peculiarities…and one of them appears to be eating on a very regular basis."

This caused even Thorin to release a small grin, as he signaled for everyone to reenter the mountain.

"I can't believe it," Dwalin whispered to Bergie as they trailed behind everyone, bringing up the rear.

"Believe what?" she asked, her eyebrows coming together questioningly.

"That Thorin is willingly going to play host to elves!" he said in sincere shock. "Elves!" Would wonders never cease?

* * *

 **Are our mouths dropping on the ground? Thorin, hosting elves...willingly?**

 **So, did you all guess Eagles, Gandalf, Hobbits AND Elves?**

 **Now Marigold's dreams can come true. She can have her family AND a live husband at her wedding. Whooohooooo!**

 **I hope you all don't mind a little bit of Glorfindel and the twins. I think they are three of the most fascinating and underappreciated characters in Tolkien's arsenal. And weren't they sweet to come all that way to help out?**

 **Wonder what fun they will bring?**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **abc:** OH yes, Dis is ready to plan a wedding to end all weddings! And it is nice that she has the golden hoard of Erebor to fund it too! Ha ha, yes, when one deals with wizards, one needs to have a lot of patience. ha ha. Sili does sound rather silly. ha ha. But these are also the dwarves who gave you the name Groin. Ummmm, hello...

 **Aranel Mereneth:** I see you guessed SOME of who came calling, you only forgot the Eagles. ha ha. Three points for you!

 **Mjean:** Glad you are still there and still enjoying it! See my explanation of jambags at the start of the story. Yes, I too had to watch and re-watch that part several times just to figure out what he was saying. ha ha. Thanks.

 **Kendall Merritt:** I am a little happy that the jambags line made you laugh...ok...I am a lot happy. ha ha. Thanks for the review.

 **Guest:** You get two points for your guess. It was Gandalf and yes, he brought friends. Now...what will Thorin DO with them? ha ha.


	76. Chapter 76

.

 **I am so happy you liked the elves coming to Erebor. I just could not see those poor hobbits clinging to the backs of the eagles all on their own. That and I love Glorfindel, Elladan and Elrohir!**

 **If they are my flight attendants when I choose to fly the friendly skies, then sign me up for first class!**

 **Now on with the story...I hope you laugh a lot during this one.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 76**

 **~X~**

* * *

Once they had entered the mountain, Thorin, Balin, and a few customary guards, guided their four guests to chambers designed to accommodate people of their size. Visiting men from Dale and Esgaroth often required lodging, and so a few rooms had been set aside and specially outfitted with adequate sized beds and furniture. Gandalf, knowing the way to his preferred lodgings, parted with a bow and headed off to his room.

"These will suit our needs perfectly," Glorfindel assured the king. "Your hospitality is greatly appreciated."

"I would also like to extend an invitation to dine at my table tonight," Thorin offered, still amazed that the words did not stick in his throat and choke him. Yet this Glorfindel intrigued him, not only due to the fact that he took on a balrog singlehandedly…but that he also returned from the dead! There had to be a few interesting stories there...even for an elf.

"We will be pleased to attend," the elf lord assured him, as Thorin and Balin took their leave.

Yet while the white haired dwarf headed off, apparently to make sure the items the hobbits had brought with them were delivered to their chambers, Thorin stayed behind. Signaling to one of the guards, he leaned in and whispered something into his ear, causing the soldier to pull back in shock.

"Truly, My Lord?" he asked, apparently unable to believe what he had just been ordered to do. "It will not be easy…and I fear that some may be injured in the process."

"You have your orders," Thorin stated sternly. "Take as many guards with you as needed, but I expect you to get the job done. And do it quietly…I do not wish for the whole mountain to be made aware of this. Do you understand?"

"Yes, My King," he assured him with a low bow, hurrying off to complete his unsettling assignment.

Thorin only gave an evil grin as he turned and headed for his council chambers. He needed time to think, both about what he had just set in motion, as well as what he was going to say to Marigold's parents. Until today, he had imagined he had more time to contemplate such things…but apparently not. He could tell that Rorimac and Menegilda were fiercely protective of their daughter, and even Saradoc's opinion made him slightly nervous. It was all well and good when they were half a world away, tucked securely in the Shire…but now, to have them all here, looking at him as if he were a warg on the prowl, well that was not to Thorin's liking at all. Still, he knew he would have to speak with them at dinner, and many more times after that, if he wished to convince them that he was worthy of Marigold's hand. Now if only he knew what to say!

.

.

An hour or so passed and Thorin had been informed that everyone was settled in nicely, and the other hobbits had been notified about the new visitors. Dis, Fili and Sier had already been by Marigold's chambers to check on them, and to make sure they had all they needed. Thorin wondered if he should make an appearance himself, but he figured that dinner time would be soon enough. Besides, the king was certain that of all the topics her parents wished to discuss with Marigold, _he_ was most likely on the top of that list. And the last thing they needed was for him to be hanging around while they tried. Still…he did worry about what they might have to say. Would they attempt to dissuade her from marrying him? They claimed to have traveled all that way to attend the wedding…but had they possibly come to stop it instead? He truly hoped not.

"Thorin Oakenshield!" Balin's voice roared as he stormed into the room, not even bothering to knock. "What in Mahal's name has gotten into that thick head of yours?"

"Whatever do you mean, Balin?" Thorin asked in a dry tone, not even looking up from the papers he had been absentmindedly shuffling around.

"You bloody well know what I mean! You had Dwalin thrown in the dungeons!" he bellowed, his face now red with anger. "Why?"

"He purposefully disobeyed a direct command from his king," Thorin explained, sitting back and looking straight at his councilor. "His actions were tantamount to treason."

"Have you lost your senses?" Balin huffed, planting both hands on the desk that separated them and glared at his king in fury. "Dwalin is your most loyal subject, and your closest kin…well, next to me! What on earth could he possibly have done to betray you?"

"He told Marigold about the dangers of me going to the Shire," Thorin said, quickly filling the dwarf in on the exact details of what had taken place after the battle with the orcs that morning.

"He was only trying to protect you!" Balin yelled. "And does it even matter anymore? Marigold's family is here, and there is no longer a need for you to travel to the Shire, danger or no. And what do you think Bergie will have to say about this when she finds out that her husband has been imprisoned? Will _you_ be the one to explain all this to Marigold when her pregnant aunt is inconsolable and in tears?"

"No, I will not," Thorin said in a calm and reasonable voice. "Because I fully intend to see Dwalin released before dinner tonight, thus there will be no need to inform her… _or her aunt_."

"You…you what?" Now Balin was completely confused. "You mean to release him?"

"I only had him tossed down there temporarily to make a point," Thorin informed his irate cousin. "Even if he was doing it to protect me, a king's commands cannot simply be ignored. As my war-chief, captain of the guard, and my cousin…he should know that." He then got a rather evil look on his face. "Besides, I owed him one for a little prank that he and Bergie played on me a while back. That too might have been for my own good, yet what sort of king would I be if I let it go unrepaid?"

"So…this was all a prank?" Balin questioned, yet still not simmering down. "You mean you let me think you were truly angry with my brother and that he would rot in prison for disobeying you?" He threw his hands up in frustration. "And people wonder where Fili and Kili got their affinity for such childishness! I swear, I am tempted to march right down to Marigold's chambers and tell her, _and Bergie_ , exactly what you have done! If my hair had not already turned white years ago, I swear you would have given me a whole head of grey ones for sure!"

"Calm yourself, Balin," Thorin laughed, rather enjoying the agitated look on his kinsman's face. "I was only going to let him stew down there for an hour or so, no longer. I will go now and see to his release, no harm done."

"No harm done? Oh, I highly doubt that!" the elder dwarf said with a chuckle, apparently at last able to see a bit of humor in all this. "According to the guard who informed me of my brother's incarceration, Dwalin put up quite a fight, and it took over half a dozen strong dwarrow to wrestle him into the cell. Most walked away with only bruises and a few minor cuts…but _you_ might not get off so easy. I would be very cautious when opening that cell door, you might quickly find his hands wrapped around your neck over such a prank. My little brother is not known for being the joking kind…especially when they are at his expense."

"I will be careful," Thorin nodded, grinning to himself as he tried to imagine Dwalin being set upon by his own guards. Yes, indeed…he was not going to find a very happy dwarrow when he arrived.

.

.

Dwalin sat in the cell, his knuckles still a bit bloody and his cheek sporting a rather nasty looking bruise. The dwarves who had apprehended him - _on the way to the privy no less_ \- had all been personally trained by him, so they knew exactly how best to subdue their captain. When he had demanded to know why he was being locked up like some common criminal, the poor soldier in charge had claimed that the king had accused him of treason. _Treason!_ As if he, Dwalin, son of Fundin, would ever disobey his king!

And then it hit him…he _had_ done just that when he told Marigold Thorin's secret. Yes, it had first been done out of shock and fear over his king being attacked, and almost losing both he and Marigold in the process, but that still made it no less of a betrayal of Thorin's trust. So there Dwalin sat, stewing over this conundrum, and trying to decide if he should be furious…or remorseful.

"Well, well, well," came a familiar voice outside the bars, one that caused Dwalin to close his eyes and let out a low groan. "Isn't this an interesting turn of events?"

"What do you want, Nori?" Dwalin growled, not even looking in the dwarf's direction – for he did not wish to see the smirk he knew was on the thief's face.

"I just had to come down and see if what I heard was true," the brown haired dwarrow said with uncontrolled glee. "The mighty Dwalin, locked up like a common criminal? No, wait…not _common_ at all, for treason is a crime that even I have yet to commit, and I thought I had done them all."

"Why don't you step a little closer to the bars and then maybe they can add murder to my list of charges as well," Dwalin threatened.

"Tut, tut, now," Nori laughed, though he did take a cautionary step backwards. "And here I came down to offer you my assistance."

"Assistance? Sounds more like you came to gloat!" the bald warrior huffed.

"Oh, I came to do that too," he assured him. "You can't imagine how ironic it is for me to be on _this_ side of a cell door, looking at you languishing there inside. I'm almost tempted to drag Ori down here and demand he sketch this little scene for posterity. I know I would love to have a framed copy mounted on my wall." He let out a long and exuberant laugh, before sobering at last. "But, all jokes aside, Dwalin, I also came to help. If you would be willing to accept it, that is."

"What kind of help?" Dwalin asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"This kind," Nori offered, holding up what looked to be a very oddly shaped key.

"And what does that unlock…as if I didn't already know," he said with a roll of his eyes.

"Just every jail cell in Erebor…and maybe even a few in Dale," Nori laughed. "And though I have yet to find a reason to use it personally, I thought if you asked nicely, I might be willing to give it a try for you."

"And what is the catch?" Dwalin asked, rising to his feet and walking over to wrap his fingers around the bars.

"No catch," Nori assured him. "I just happen to think you got a raw deal is all. And I would rather you be free than stuck here in prison. Getting away with a crime is no fun if there is no chance of getting caught. And you, my friend, are the only dwarrow on Middle Earth who has ever managed to catch me at anything."

"Multiple times, if memory serves me correctly," Dwalin stated. "But I was under the impression that you ended your criminal ways when we retook Erebor. You are now one of the richest dwarrow in all the land…why would you need to steal any longer?"

"Not out of need," Nori corrected him with a shrug. "But for the thrill of it. Or at least the thrill of knowing I _could_ …if I wanted to. Can't say I have felt the desire in quite a number of years, but if I suddenly did, and there was no one to catch me…well, that certainly won't do!"

"You can forget it," Dwalin stated firmly, leaving the bars and heading back to his seat against the wall. "There has never been a jail break in Erebor since I took over as captain of the guards, and I refuse to let the first one be me! I am staying put until I have either served my time, or Thorin comes to his senses."

"That long, huh?" Nori replied with a grin. When he got no response from Dwalin, he grew silent for a moment, apparently lost in thought. Finally he spoke, his tone now one of uncharacteristic sincerity. "I figured you would be too bloody noble to accept my offer, but I thought it was worth a try. And I do hope you get sprung soon, since I truly think you don't deserve this. Chances are, this is just some elaborate joke of Thorin's, but if not, I want you to know…I think you did the right thing. Marigold needed to know about the dangers, and keeping it from her was wrong on Thorin's part. I have never said this to anyone before, and if you ever tell a soul, I will deny it. But I am proud of you, Dwalin, son of Fundin. Proud of you for putting the safety of your kin and king above all else…even yourself."

The war-chief was literally stunned. Nori had been a thorn in his side for close to half a century, in and out of prison for years back in Ered Luin before they all set out to retake Erebor. Since then, Dwalin had reluctantly come to consider the supposedly reformed thief as a friend…not exactly a trusted one…but a friend nonetheless. However, until now, he had never realized just how strong that comradery was, and it touched him deeply to have heard him speak such words. Of course he could not let Nori know this…that would be unthinkable.

"Well, you being proud ain't going to help me get out of this mess," he snorted. "And neither am I going to add to my crimes by busting out of here with the aid of your blasted key."

"Suit yourself," Nori shrugged, secretly glad that his gruff friend had not chosen to get all mushy on him. "But if you change your mind, I could always ask Dori to bake you a cake and slip the key inside. Just don't go all wild and gobble the blasted thing down by accident." The dwarrow was rather pleased with his joke, but before he could even manage to get out a laugh, a deep and foreboding voice startled him from behind.

"Nori?" Thorin said, stepping out of the shadow with a stern look on his face. "You wouldn't be down here planning anything nefarious, would you?"

"Me? Of course not, oh honored king," he assured him with an over exaggerated bow. The perfunctory gesture did little to set Thorin's mind at ease. "I was only checking to make sure everything was secure. And it is…the prisoner is locked up tighter than a drum. So, if you will excuse me…I best be going." Without another word, the pointy haired dwarrow made a hasty exit.

Once he was gone, Thorin walked over to a chair near the wall and brought it to the front of the bars, sitting down and crossing his arms over his chest. He then stared at his cousin in the cell, neither one speaking for a long time. Thorin broke the silence first.

"Nori came down to gloat, didn't he?" the king asked, jerking his head towards where the thief had gone.

"Something like that," Dwalin replied, unwilling to betray someone's confidence a second time that day. Especially when the first one had landed him in prison.

"Do you know why you're here?" Thorin asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Aye," Dwalin nodded, looking down at the floor, unwilling to make eye contact.

"Do you feel my actions were unjustified?" he pressed.

Dwalin did not respond for a few moments, apparently warring with himself over the answer. Yet with a deep sigh he replied at last.

"Nay…you were right in doing so," he assured his king. "I disobeyed your orders, I spoke out of turn, and I betrayed your trust. I deserve this and much more."

"Aye, you do," Thorin nodded. "You deserve my undying gratitude, honor and respect."

"What?" This was not what Dwalin had expected.

"I have been trying to teach Fili how to be a good king for many years now, giving him lessons and instructions since he was still a dwarfling," Thorin told him, getting a rather faraway look in his eyes. "And yet, the one thing I have attempted to drill into his head since the death of Smaug, is never to think too much of yourself, or your position, that you do not listen to those who only have your best interest at heart. I know I told everyone to not say a word to Marigold about the journey's danger, but I now realize I was a fool to do so. You, Dis, and Balin, could all see it was a mistake, and yet I would not listen…to any of you."

"You are our king…we are supposed to obey your commands," Dwalin insisted, rising from his seat once more and coming to stand before Thorin, the bars still a barrier between them.

"But not when my commands are flawed," he reasoned, standing up as well, so that they stood eye to eye. "Before the battle, when I was consumed by gold sickness, you tried to reason with me, to see the folly of my actions, and I ignored you. More than that, I threatened to kill you, should you continue to speak against me. I was wrong then, and I was wrong this time as well. A king does not need to be surrounded by those who only tell him what he _wants_ to hear. He requires those willing to stand up and tell him what he _needs_ to hear. I know that Dis and Bilbo went behind my back to try and fix the problem, but you were the only one willing to say such things to my face…and to Marigold as well. And for that, I thank you."

Dwalin was once again rendered speechless. Had Thorin just apologized to him? Granted it was not said in those exact words, but the sentiment was there, nonetheless. Yet one thing perplexed him.

"If that is how you feel," Dwalin asked, confusion written all over his face, "then what in Mahal's name am I doing in here?" He spread out his arms as he gestured to the cell around him.

"Call it payback," Thorin laughed. "Retribution for drawing blood during our sparring session, and spouting all that hogwash about how I should send Marigold back to the Shire and forget her. Those were rather harsh words, my friend."

"Again…it was all Bergie's idea!" Dwalin bellowed, running his hands over his bald head in frustration. "I only spoke the words and played the part she had told me to!"

"True as that might be, do you think me so cruel that I would put a pregnant dam down here in the dungeons? What kind of monster do you take me for?" Thorin laughed, watching as a slow grin spread across Dwalin's face at last.

"Fine, fine," he agreed with a shake of his head. "I will shoulder the blame on this one. But enough is enough, you've had your fill of fun, now let me out of here. I hated being locked up in Thranduil's dungeons, but I find it an affront to my pride and dignity to be tossed into my own prison cells!"

"Aye, I suppose you have suffered enough," Thorin nodded. "But before I let you out, you must promise me two things." Here he turned deadly serious, leaning in as if his next words were of great importance.

"Anything," Dwalin nodded, noting his cousin's grave demeanor.

"Don't tell Bergie about this," he whispered. "I don't think I would survive the beating she would give me if she found out."

This caused Dwalin to burst forth with laughter, knowing full well that Thorin had every reason to fear his little hobbit wife. And to think, soon his cousin would have a little hellion of his own to answer to. How fitting was that?

"Agreed," the tattooed warrior guaranteed, far too embarrassed by the whole mess to dare tell her anyway. "And your second request?"

"Will you stand up for me at my wedding?" Thorin asked, all humor leaving his expression, letting Dwalin know that he was deadly serious. "If Marigold requires a maid of honor like your wife did…I figure I better lock down my choice for her escort now. Will you do this for me…brother?"

"I…" Dwalin began, unable to speak around the lump that had formed in his throat. "I would be honored, Thorin…you know that."

"I had hoped you would agree, but I did not want to take it for granted that you would automatically say yes," a sheepish grin crossed his lips. "Especially after I was so horribly mistaken that Marigold would say yes to my first proposal."

"Live and learn?" Dwalin snickered.

"Aye…and learn I have," Thorin nodded.

"Although, you know, asking me over a pint of ale might have been a better choice than while I am still behind bars," the bald warrior pointed out.

"Yet this way I could use your freedom as incentive for you to agree," Thorin laughed. "See, there _is_ a method to my madness."

"Madness is right!" Dwalin scoffed. "And now that I have agreed to all your terms…the key?"

"The key?" Thorin's face fell, as he quickly patted his coat pockets and looked around sheepishly. "I…I seem to have forgotten to bring one."

"You what?" Dwalin hissed, now thoroughly frustrated.

"I have never had to open a prison cell…that has always been your job. I just assumed that someone would be down here who had one, or there would be a key hanging on the wall?" Thorin admitted with a shrug.

"What kind of prison do you think I am running here?" he demanded. "Keys hung on walls? You would just be begging for a jail break!"

"Here," came a jovial voice from down the hall. "Allow me to be of service, My King." They both watched as Nori reappeared, apparently not having gone as far away as one might have hoped. And taking the strange looking key out of his pocket, he inserted it in the lock and turned, grinning widely as it made a loud clanking sound and swung open. "Hey, it does work!"

"But this does not count as a jail break!" Dwalin insisted sternly. "And if you ever tell a soul about all this…I too will deny it with my dying breath!"

"Deal," Nori laughed, twirling the key around on his finger as he headed back up the hallway, whistling a happy tune as he went.

"Do I even want to know where he got that key?" Thorin asked, staring after Nori with a look of suspicion.

"No…best not to ask," he said with a sigh. "In fact, probably best you just forget you ever saw the blasted thing in the first place."

"Agreed," Thorin nodded, throwing his arm around his sword-brother as the two of them made their way out of the dungeons and headed for the dining hall.

* * *

 **Sooooo? Did you laugh? I just couldn't let Dwalin go 'unpunished' for his 'betrayal' to Thorin, and we all know that Fili and Kili got their love of pranks from their uncle. Thorin...you cheeky dwarf. ha ha  
**

 **Sorry there was not much of the elves though, more of them next time.**

 **Do you think Bergie will find out about all this and squish Thorin into jelly?**

 **Nori is so much fun...I just love him. Him AND his little key. ha ha.**

 **I hope Balin recovers from the small heart attack Thorin gave him there. ha ha.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **abc:** I rock huh? Cool! Glad you liked it. I did have a lot of fun with the elves. ha ha.

 **Aranel Mereneth:** Well that means you get three points out of four. You just didn't guess the elves, huh? Thanks, glad you liked it.

 **Emrfa:** Surprised you with the Eagles and Elves, huh? And I love Glorfindel and the twins too. I am more worried about how they will interact with Fili and Kili! ha ha.

 **Feu d'Argent:** Yep, Thorin learned his lesson about not keeping secrets. ha ha. You might be right on the "I" verses "me" thing, I will look into it and see what my WORD programs says it should be. But I did have to laugh when you called Kili "Kiki" in your review, that was cute. Ha ha, wedding of five races. Lets see...Dwarves, Men, Hobbits, Elves, Wizards...and there might be more, you never know. ha ha. From the way Dis is talking, she will have it planned in a week! ha ha. I would be flattered if you wished to write about my characters (well, the ones that don't already belong to Tolkien, that is). It would be like you were writing fan fiction of MY story. ha ha. And I would love to read it, if you do work up some 'drabbles' as you call them. Not sure how I would though, unless you got an account on the FF site, and you said before that you can not do that. So have fun writing and I hope you enjoy Fili and Seir as much as I have.


	77. Chapter 77

.

 **Welcome back! Now, on to the business at hand...hobbits and elves!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 77**

 **~X~**

* * *

Bergie, knowing nothing about the predicament her husband was soon to be put through, had gone to Marigold's room after she and Dwalin had parted. She was anxious to hear news about the Shire, and to visit with her only living kin. Granted, Menegilda was only her sister by marriage, her mother having wed Holman Goold after her own father had passed away. By that time, Bergie had already reached her majority, and Gilda was married with tweens of her own – namely Saradoc and Marigold. Still, they had accepted her as family, and Bergie had become very close to her step-sister, her husband, and their children. And now she had to go in and explain to Gilda just how she had failed in her one assignment…that of protecting her daughter from any lads who had wished to steal away their little girl.

Yet when the door was opened to her, instead of a scolding, she was surprised to receive only a warm embrace.

"Oh, Bergie, it is so good to see you again," Gilda fussed, pulling her step-sister over to the sofa and sitting down. "I must say, you look simply radiant! Marriage certainly agrees with you!"

"Well…I can't argue with you there," she laughed. "Though I certainly had no intention of finding a husband when I set out on this trip, let alone finding myself in the family way."

"That tends to happen when you get married," Rory laughed, having always liked his wife's sister.

"Yet, I do feel as if I should apologize for not holding fast to my promise," Bergie admitted, looking over at Marigold with a guilty expression. "You two had charged me with keeping the lads at bay where your daughter was concerned…and now here she is, engaged!"

"Now don't go blaming yourself," Gilda insisted. "We had told you to keep any _no-account lads_ away from our little girl…and from what I have seen of this Mister Thorin, he is far from that. One might even say he is rather majestic." At this she turned and gave Marigold a little wink of approval.

"Well, he is certainly handsome, I will give him that," Esmerelda admitted, plopping herself down next to her friend – now sister-in-law – and giving her a teasing nudge with her shoulder. "We were all wondering when you would finally sit up and take notice of a lad, Mari…and now that you have, well, you sure went all out. Engaged to a king no less!"

"Hey," Saradoc protested, folding his arms over his chest and looking rather offended. "And what am I? Orc dung?"

"Of course not, my love," Esme assured him, giving him a smile that could light up a room…and him. "You are the only hobbit in the Shire worth his salt, and every lass is simply green with envy that I got you first."

"Well…that is more like it," Saradoc grinned, easily placated.

"Still, king or not, this Thorin fellow will have to convince me of his worth before I agree to let him take away my little Mari," Rory announced, with a determined glint in his eye.

"Father," Marigold said with an exasperated sigh. "I am a grown hobbit, not a child any more. I can make up my own mind, and I choose Thorin. I love him very much and he loves me in return. He is more than worthy, and just think, he will have no excuse _not_ to treat me like a queen…because I will _be_ one!" she told him with a laugh.

"I know, my little flower…but you will always be my baby, no matter how old you get," Rory told her, stepping forward as he leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. "And you can't deny me the right to try and put at least a little fear into the heart of this dwarf. I have been looking forward to doing so since you were old enough to recognize there was a difference between lads and lasses. Now, let me have my fun."

"All right, but promise that you will be nice," she warned him. "I plan on being married to Thorin for a very long time, and I don't wish to deal with threatening stares or cold glowers over the dinner table when we do happen to visit the Shire, do you hear?"

"I will promise nothing," Rory stated firmly. "At least not until this Thorin fellow and I have a long heart to heart talk."

"Well, at least stop calling him 'this Thorin fellow', it sounds so disrespectful," Mari pleaded.

"It is better than what Esme's father still calls me," Saradoc huffed. "I can still hear his words ringing in my ear as we left the shire. 'You be sure and bring my little girl home safe and sound, do you hear me, youngen?' _Youngen!_ As if I were still a tween or something!"

"Don't worry," Esme told her husband reassuringly. "He will warm up to you in time."

"I just hope I live that long," Saradoc said with a skeptical look at his wife.

"So, Bergie," Menegilda said, apparently attempting to change the subject. "How far along are you, for you look ready to give birth at any moment?"

"Only five months," she stated, looking down at her extended stomach with concern. "Prim said the same thing, that I am rather large for still having three months to go. Although, this little one is half dwarf, and I have been warned that they are often born with large heads," she gave a visible shudder at the thought. "Dwarves also carry longer than hobbits, so really, there is no telling how many months I have left to go, or how much larger I will get. Oin, our resident physician, is thinking I might not give birth till my ninth month…maybe more."

"Well, whenever the blessed day arrives, I am sure your little one will be a healthy size and weight," Gilda assured her, gently stroking her sister's stomach in a loving fashion. "I just hope it comes before we all leave for home in the fall."

"Oh, don't even speak of such things," Marigold said, her face turning sad. "I know you just got here, but already I am dreading the day when we must part. And with the current danger to Thorin, I do not know when it will be safe for us to visit the Shire."

"We will simply have to keep in touch by letters then until you can make the journey," Saradoc said, trying to ease the sadness in his sister's eyes. "And before you know it, we will all be together again under the party tree, celebrating the birth of me and Esme's many children."

"Saradoc!" Esmerelda blushed. "We just got married, and I would like to have you all to myself for at least a little while before we start thinking about children."

"What about you, Marigold?" Gilda asked, eyeing her daughter hopefully. "Have you and Thorin discussed the idea of having children?"

"As a matter of fact, we have," Mari said with a chuckle. "And you will be happy to know that we are both in full agreement…we hope to have several."

"Excellent!" Menegilda said with a happy squeal. "Just what every mother wants to hear when her babies get married."

.

.

Their conversation continued on for several hours, during which time Dis, Fili and Sier stopped by to welcome them and see if they were in need of anything. They all claimed that everything had been seen to, since Balin had made sure both a large tray of food, and the small amount of luggage they brought with them, had been delivered right to their door.

"I do hope you realize what an unexpected pleasure it is to have the four of you here in Erebor," Dis told them. "My brother is very anxious to get to know you better over dinner tonight, and is looking forward to you remaining with us through the summer. You will all be very impressed with the progress that Marigold and the other hobbits have made on the planting project."

"Yes, we are very proud of our little Mari," Rory said with a gleam of fatherly pride in his eyes. "Both of our children have had an affinity for growing things, ever since they were knee-high to a grasshopper."

"Well, all of Erebor knows that Marigold will be a wonderful addition to our mountain kingdom, both as our chief agriculturist, as well as our future queen," Fili told them, giving the now blushing hobbit lass a quick wink.

"We will expect you to take very good care of her," Gilda insisted, placing her hand protectively over her daughter's. "Erebor is a long distance from the Shire, and I doubt that we will be able to call upon the eagles every time we find ourselves missing our little girl."

"Yes, the distance is a concern," Dis nodded. Knowing exactly how it felt to be parted from her children for a long period of time. The months before she was able to journey to Erebor after the destruction of Smaug, seemed like a lifetime. Especially after hearing how close her brother and sons had come to facing death at the hands of Azog the Defiler. "Yet as soon as the journey proves a bit safer, I am certain that Thorin will be more than happy to see that he and your daughter make regular visits."

"I am glad," Gilda nodded, finding that she liked Thorin's sister very much. She then glanced up at her husband, whose face was still a bit troubled. Now if only Rory would reconcile himself to the idea that his daughter was marrying a dwarf…and a king!

.

.

When Bergie, Marigold and her family arrived at the dining hall, Thorin and Dwalin were already present. Glorfindel and the sons of Elrond were currently sitting at the left of the king at the royal table, leaving the right hand side for the new hobbit guests. Bergie gave her husband a curious look as she noticed the bruise on his cheek, but he waved her off, effectively telling her that they would discuss it later. Marigold took her place next to Thorin giving his hand a reassuring squeeze as he stood out of respect.

"Welcome," he greeted them. "Please, take a seat. I asked the kitchen to prepare a few dishes tonight that Marigold said are favorites of most hobbits. I figured after your long journey, you could do with a little bit of home cooking."

"That is very kind of you, Your Majesty," Menegilda said as she sat down between Marigold and her husband. Saradoc and Esmerelda took the next two seats, followed by Bergie and Dwalin.

"Please, call me Thorin," he offered, hoping to get on good terms with Marigold's parents. "After all, in a very short time, I hope we will all be related."

"That is still to be decided," Rory told Thorin, shooting him his best hobbit glare.

"Father…you promised to be nice!" Marigold hissed, embarrassed by his overprotective attitude.

"I did no such thing," he reminded her. "Heart to heart talk first…and then _maybe_ I will consider being civil." He then gave Thorin a pointed look, letting the dwarf king know he still meant to have words with him.

Thorin nodded in return, understanding the hobbit's meaning perfectly. It would obviously take more than a few gracious words to win over Rory Brandybuck. Soon they were joined by Dis, Kili, Fili and Sier, with little Flinn having chosen to sit with Frodo and his family. Dis and Sier positioned themselves near the hobbits, and were soon embroiled in a fascinating discussion about hobbit customs versus those of the dwarves, pulling Marigold's attention away from Thorin. Fili and Kili chose to sit opposite of Elladan and Elrohir, doing their best to engage the newcomers in polite conversation. This left Thorin with the task of speaking to Glorfindel, for Gandalf and Bilbo – whom he had hoped would be joining them– were nowhere to be seen. Yes, he had been the one to invite the elves to dinner…but now he was quite at a loss for what to talk about!

Glorfindel, however, did not seem to have any problem striking up a conversation with Thorin…or at least attempting to.

"I must say, King Thorin, I am greatly impressed with what I have seen thus far of Erebor," the tall elf began, setting his goblet of wine down and turning his attention to the silent dwarf beside him.

"You would not have been, had you come ten years ago," Thorin found himself confessing. "Smaug had left the place quite a mess. It took a full year to clean out every last bit of his filth and ruin."

"Ah, yes," Glorfindel nodded in understanding, his face growing troubled. "Dragons are not known for their good manners."

"I see from the look in your eye that you have faced such a beast yourself," Thorin surmised. Contact with a dragon changes a person, and for one who had already come in such close proximity to a fire drake, Thorin recognized a kindred spirit.

"There are many agents of darkness still plaguing this world," the elf admitted. "Some I have battled, others I am sure to engage in the future." Yet I was sent back for a reason, and I will not rest until they have all been vanquished."

"Yet to sacrifice your life in defense of your people, battling a balrog no less, one would think you had performed your duty and deserved to remain at peace in the Halls of Mandos," Thorin stated.

"Ahhh, it was one of the choices presented to me," Glorfindel chuckled, nodded his agreement when Thorin picked up the wine bottle and offered him a refill. "Yet would you, Thorin Oakenshield, sit idly by in the halls of your fathers while there was yet an enemy to defeat, and battles to engage in?"

"Nay," Thorin admitted, understanding Glorfindel's choice. "Durin's folk do not flee from a fight, nor do they let others battle for them."

"And neither does Glorfindel, of the House of the Golden Flower," he said with a smile, saluting the king with his wine glass before drinking deeply. "And so I chose to return, to devote myself to the destruction of those who would destroy Middle Earth and all the free people who reside in it, be that elf, man, dwarf…or hobbit." With that he gave a fond look at Marigold and her family. "You have chosen wisely, King Thorin. Hobbits are a remarkable folk, and ones I would see remain happy and free for many ages to come."

"As would I," Thorin nodded, pride rising in his chest over the elf's compliment. He truly was beginning to like this elf…and that was a rather frightening thought. "So, where do you choose to call home, since the fall of Gondolin?"

"Anywhere I can rest my head," Glorfindel laughed. "Mostly I find myself returning to Rivendell, to partake of Lord Elrond's generous hospitality. It is very peaceful there, and I enjoy the company as well." He then turned and looked over at Elladan and Elrohir, who were still deep in conversation with Fili and Kili. "And while my current companions are still young and brash, I have found them to be loyal, of high spirits, and rather entertaining. At least when their mischief making is directed at others, and not me," he laughed.

"Mischief?" Thorin asked, a bit surprised by the idea. Weren't elves austere creatures? And yet, the blond elf at his side was quickly dispelling such beliefs.

"Oh, yes," Glorfindel nodded. "They are full of youthful exuberance, and often that spills over in the form of pranks and practical jokes. As I said, they are most entertaining, but you must watch your back when in their company."

"Sounds a lot like my two nephews," Thorin chuckled, gesturing to the blond and brunet princes. "I have been living in fear of those two rascals' antics for over half a century!"

"Then you have had it easy," Glorfindel laughed. "Elladan and Elrohir have been tormenting their father, their sister, and all of Rivendell for nearly three thousand years!"

"Their sister?" Thorin questioned. "Elrond has a daughter as well?"

"Yes, the Lady Arwen," he nodded. "She is currently residing in Lothlorien, with her mother's kin. Yet she often returns to Rivendell for visits." Glorfindel let his eyes drift back to the two elves and the pair of dwarves who sat talking a few feet away. Both appeared completely oblivious to the fact that they were currently the topic of conversation. "Perhaps it is a good thing that we will be leaving Erebor on the morrow," he reasoned. "I am not sure your kingdom, or any other for that matter, could stand should those four team up."

"It would probably be the first alliance of the sort…but not a wise one," Thorin agreed, taking his tankard and holding it up in a gesture of respect, as Glorfindel did the same with his wine. "Here is to better relations between our folk…and to keeping our princes far, far away from each other."

"Agreed," the blond elf laughed, taking a drink of his wine as Thorin drained his mug. "I find I like you, Thorin Oakenshield. You are not at all like I was lead to believe."

"Same with you, elf lord," Thorin admitted. "You have far more dwarf qualities in you than any of your kin I have ever met."

"I will take that as a compliment," Glorfindel said with a slight bow of his head.

"Of course you will," Thorin said with a bit of surprise. "It was how I meant it."

"Uncle," Kili's voice broke in, turning both the dwarf and elf lord's attention towards the speaker. "With your permission, Fili and I are going to take Elladan and Elrohir on a tour of the mountain, since they will only be here for the night."

"You have my blessing," Thorin nodded, though he shot Glorfindel a quick look, raising his eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"Might I beg to accompany you, young prince?" the elf asked, having understood Thorin's silent message. "I too would very much like to see more of Erebor before we leave in the morning."

"But of course!" Fili agreed, standing up and giving him a bow of respect. "We would be most pleased to play guide to such distinguished guests."

"Be sure that they are shown the silver fountains," Thorin instructed, wishing he could go himself, but knowing that he needed to attend to his other guests as well…mainly Marigold's parents. "And perhaps leave the stables and the tombs for another time."

"Yes, Uncle," Kili nodded, blushing slightly before eagerly gesturing to the twins to follow him towards the door.

Glorfindel wiped his mouth with his napkin and rose to his feet, preparing to follow, yet a hand on his arm caused him to look down at Thorin.

"Watch yourself," the dwarf king warned, a mixture of humor and sincerity in his tone. "You may have faced a balrog…but I fear those four are far more dangerous."

"Agreed," Glorfindel chuckled. "I hope to see you in the morning, King Thorin…should I survive tonight."

"May the Valar watch over you," Thorin said in parting, watching as Fili and Kili led the three elves out of the dining hall. It was almost hilarious to think of how much his nephews and Elrond's sons had in common…or he and Glorfindel for that matter. While much had been done to mend fences between Erebor and the woodland realm, Thranduil's betrayal had long festered in Thorin's heart…and it was not something quickly rooted out. Yet…Elrond had been both hospitable and honorable, even going so far as to aid them on their quest. And now, after meeting Glorfindel and Elrond's sons, the dwarf king thought he might actually be ready to put past grievances behind him. Like Dwalin had pointed out, things were changing, and mostly for the better.

Thorin was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of Rory Brandybuck clearing his throat and looking directly at him. It was strange to think of him as his prospective father-in-law, the hobbit not even being half his own age, yet Thorin knew he owed Rory his respect, if for no other reason than he was Marigold's father.

"If you could spare a bit of your time, and direct us to a place that is a bit more private, I would like to have a few words with you, lad," Rory announced, standing up from his seat and looking at Thorin pointedly.

"Of course," the now nervous king agreed, looking over at Marigold for direction. When she only smiled sympathetically at him, he knew exactly what he was in for. This was not going to be easy…but for Mari, he would endure. It was a small price to pay to gain the lass of his dreams, and Thorin knew in the long run it would be worth it.

Suddenly, he realized that perhaps he had misinformed Glorfindel. Fili, Kili and the sons of Elrond were not the potential threat here in Erebor…it was Rory Brandybuck, out to protect his daughter.

Thorin hoped the Valar would now have mercy on him.

* * *

 **Well, it looks like Elf/Dwarf relations are going well! Not as good as Dwarf/Hobbit relations, but it is a step in the right direction.**

 **I really do worry about Fili and Kili getting to be so chummy with Elladan and Elrohir...or maybe I don't, muwaahhhaaaa**

 **So, Rory wants to give Thorin a piece of his mind? Watch out oh mighty king under the mountain, you might just be taken down by a little hobbit! Just remember, if he can't catch you, he can't kill you!**

 **More on Wednesday!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **sorrellkaren:** I am tickled that you were not able to wait any longer and posted a review! Now I know you are out there reading! I would have responded to you personally, but it says you have your 'response to PM capability' turned off. Is that on purpose? You know...I don't think I have ever read a story where Dwalin has a kid either...hmmm, that can't be right? Can it? As for your little 'hint, hint' I am afraid I already have things set in stone where the kiddos are concerned, but thanks for your request. ha ha. I am glad you like Marigold, I worried that some might not, since Thorin is kind of a hard dwarf to pair up. And oh yes, Thorin never had to worry about courting and stuff, until that feisty little lass came and woke him up! Thanks for reading and I hope to hear from you again when you catch up to where we are now.

 **abc:** Ha ha, you have apparently not see Balin in action in the deleted scenes as he is manning that gattling-spike-shooter. ha ha. I would not want to tangle with him in a dark alley. ha ha. Yep, Dwalin got the full gambit of emotions, from mad as heck to deeply moved by Thorin's words. More on Bergie and if she will, or will not, find out later. ha ha. Thanks

 **Feu d'Argent:** You are welcome, just remember, if you ever do sign up for an account, I want to read them! I do like writing strong female characters, and yes, Sier did a great job raising her little Flinn all alone for four years. Bergie just makes me laugh and Marigold is more half and half, strong but gentle at the same time. Well, I saw Fili as the 'duck on the lake' kind of guy. Calm on the surface but paddling like heck underneath. He had such weight on his shoulders, yet stood tall and was loyal through it all. THAT is why he is my favorite! Thanks again for all the kind words.

 **dojoson41:** Playing catch up I see! Glad you enjoyed the prank. I have not seen Brave in so long, I forgot all about the three little boys in it. ha ha. I think Kili would love to babysit a puppy...they both have those sad little eyes. ha ha. I liked your guesses for the babies. We will see. You did a good job there, guessing the Eagles too! And again, as you just read, everyone is now worried about Fili, Kili, Elladan and Elrohir being in the same place at the same time. Will the mountain stand? As for Thorin and Glorfindel...I think our stubborn king might walk away from this with a whole new perspective. ha ha.

 **Emrfangirl:** so glad you liked it. And yes, you were SUPPOSED to wonder why the guard was shocked at Thorin's orders. That poor guy was not looking forward to the beating he knew he would get trying to subdue Dwalin. ha ha. Nori loves his little key...and I love Nori. ha ha. No, sorry, they will only stay the one nice (this time), and as you saw, Flinn did not get to talk to any of them. (this time).


	78. Chapter 78

.

 **Posting early tonight, because I won't be able to later on.**

 **.**

 **Ok, Thorin...time to do some major sucking up to your future father-in-law! And what ever happened with Fili, Kili, Elladan and Elrohir? Inquiring minds want to know.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 78**

 **~X~**

* * *

In compliance with Rory's request, Thorin led the hobbit to his council chambers, where they could speak in private. As they entered, Marigold's father gestured that Thorin take a seat, while Rory remained standing. It was a bit irritating to have the hobbit ordering him around in his own chambers, but Thorin bit his lip and said nothing, sitting in the chair as directed. He remained silent, waiting for Master Brandybuck to speak first, since this had been his idea, watching as his fur covered feet paced back and forth on the floor.

"Tell me, lad," the hobbit began at last, turning his eyes towards Thorin. "Did anyone tell you about the night that my Marigold was born?"

"No," he had to admit. "No one has mentioned that tale to me." Though now that it had been brought up, that was all he wanted to hear!

"It was during winter, which is not the best time for babes to be born," Rory began, getting a faraway look in his eyes. "There are many dangers associated with that season, the fear of sickness, lack of food, and of course the concern that one might not be able to fetch the doctor when needed. I worried over all these things…but it was the final one that came true."

"Oh?" was all Thorin could think to say.

"Aye, for my little Marigold chose to be born right in the middle of the worst storm to hit the Shire in half a century. The snow was piled up three feet thick in places, and while that might not seem like a lot to dwarves…to a hobbit, it is a considerable amount."

Thorin nodded in understanding, realizing that most inhabitants of the Shire didn't stand any higher than that, with four feet being rather tall for a hobbit.

"So there we were, me, Menegilda and little Saradoc - who was no bigger than Frodo is now – all stuck inside on a stormy night," Rory continued, still standing a few feet away and staring at Thorin. "And that is when our little lass decided it was time for her to make an entrance. At first everything seemed to be normal, and my Gilda did not appear worried at all. But as the night wore on, so did her labor pains…and they were coming on much stronger than they had when Saradoc had been born. By the wee hours of the morning, with no sign of let up from the storm – both inside and out - I knew my wife and child were in danger. Needless to say, I was left with two choices. Stay and be with my wife, who was in great distress and no small amount of pain…or leave and go for help. I obviously could not send Saradoc, for he would have been blown into a snowdrift and lost forever had he set one foot out the door. So it was left to me…I had to leave and find the doctor. The trouble was, with the winter having been so bad, there were many throughout the Shire who were sick or ailing, and when I arrived at the home of Doctor Whitefoot…he was nowhere to be found."

Thorin was becoming very nervous now, even though he obviously knew that the story had a happy ending.

"I ran from home to home, asking if anyone knew where the doctor had gone, but no one could help me," Rory lamented, his tone making it obvious that he was reliving that stressful night in his mind. "I had just about given up hope, and was about to return to Menegilda's side, when I found him. He had been called away to tend to a broken leg, the result of a rather severe fall on slippery ice. You cannot imagine my relief when I at last had the older hobbit in tow, leading him back to my home and pregnant wife. When we arrived, she was still in the midst of her pains, with our little girl still struggling to position herself in preparation for birth. I had full confidence in Doctor Whitefoot, yet as the hours ticked by, I became more and more worried that something must be wrong. Why was it taking so long? Why did my wife seem to be laboring so? Had I not gotten the doctor there soon enough? So many thoughts were running through my mind, so much worry and fear. I remember telling myself then and there, that if our baby would only be born healthy, I would never let anything happen to it…never! That I would protect this child with the last ounce of my strength and dying breath. And not five minutes after I made this promise, I was holding Marigold in my arms. And she was perfect!"

"She still is," Thorin could not help but adding, causing Rory to pause in his story and give him an odd look.

"Yes…yes she is," he nodded, returning to his story. "As I held her, looking into her beautiful grass green eyes, I knew without a doubt that I would love her forever, and never let anything or anyone cause her a moment of sadness. And while I would slay dragons to protect _both_ of my children, there is a special feeling a father gets when he is blessed with a daughter. Marigold looked so little, so helpless, and I knew it was now my duty to protect her. And I assure you, Thorin Oakenshield, that feeling has never faded. So…I hope you will not begrudge me, or think me mad, that I stand here before you, a king in his own kingdom, and demand to know exactly what your intentions are towards my daughter."

Thorin stared at Rory Brandybuck for a long moment, and he suddenly knew exactly how the hobbit felt. In his dream, Thorin had held his own daughter, heard her call him Adad, and felt the bond between them as if she were already born. If he was already this in love with his future child…he could only imagine what it would feel like once she had truly arrived. And if that was anywhere near to what Rory was currently feeling, then he sympathized greatly. Oh, what pains this father must be suffering at the thought of losing Marigold to him.

"Rorimac Brandybuck," Thorin began, slowly standing up and facing the solemn hobbit before him. "I know exactly what a precious jewel you possess. Marigold is the sun and moon to me, the air I breathe and the water that sustains all life. I have lived with a hole in my heart for nearly two hundred years, a hole that only she is able to fill. If you would but see your way clear to blessing me with her hand in marriage, I swear on all I hold dear to love, protect, and make her happy to the end of my days. I may be a king, but I place no wealth above her, for she is, and will always be, my greatest treasure."

They were silent for a moment, both doing their best to read each other's minds. In the end, Rory spoke first.

"Marigold has a very strong will," he warned the dwarf. "She does not like being told what to do."

"I am aware of that," Thorin said with a slight grin, recalling how she had informed him that he would need to court her before marriage.

"She can also be rather stubborn too, when she feels strongly about something," Rory continued.

"Again, I have seen her determination on many occasions, but I only love and respect her all the more for it," Thorin assured her father.

"Well…" Rory said, pursing his lips and furrowing his eyebrows in deep thought. "If you are willing to swear your undying love for her…"

"I am," Thorin nodded resolutely.

"Then…I suppose, I have no reason not to give you two my blessing," he said with a heavy sigh. "Though, you should know that I do so with deep regret, for it means that I will be parted from my little girl by time and distance."

"For that fact you have my most sincere regrets," Thorin told him. "Yet, I give you my word, that as soon as things are safer, I will bring your daughter, and your future grandchildren to the Shire as often as possible to visit. My children will know and love their grandparents as they grow, this I swear."

"Well…that is right kind of you," Rory nodded with a catch in his throat. "Marigold tells me that she loves you, Thorin, and I believe her. Now, after what I have heard from your own lips about your feelings for her…you have my permission to wed."

"An event I wish to arrange as soon as possible," Thorin assured him, a weight having been lifted from his chest. He had won his father-in-law's approval, and nothing now stood in the way of his happiness!

"So…do you dwarves keep anything on hand for moments like this? You know, to celebrate with?" Rory asked, crossing his arms over his chest and giving Thorin a questioning look.

Thorin quickly went to a nearby cabinet and took out a clear decanter of well-aged Dorwinion out a couple of crystal goblets, he poured the deep red liquid into the glasses, watching as Rory's eyes lit up in delight.

"Well now," he laughed, as he took hold of his and put it to his nose, breathing deeply as he grinned. "I suppose there are advantages to being a king."

"A few," Thorin nodded, holding up his glass as well, yet waited to take a sip only after his guest. Quickly both goblets were drained and a second helping was poured. "And I hope you realize that you and your family are welcome here in Erebor any time. You will be guests of great renown…being the family of the queen."

"I thank you, lad, for your generous hospitality," he told him, his cheeks turning a rosy shade of pink from the effects of the wine. "Yet, I fear one trip is just about all my old bones are good for. While the journey here was rather quick and not completely unpleasant…I fear the trip back will not be the same. I miss my bed, my chair by the fire at night, and a good book in my hands. We hobbits are not the adventurous type, though Bilbo has put such crazy notions in the minds of several in the Shire. Still, they are few and most of my kind prefer to remain close to our hobbit holes…myself and my wife included."

"I understand," Thorin told him with a smile and a nod. "I have seen the Shire with my own eyes, and I can understand the appeal. We dwarves are very attached to our mountains as well, and I do not begrudge you your comforts, Master Brandybuck."

"Call me Rory…or dad if you prefer," the hobbit offered. Though the moment he had said the word, he could tell how wrong it felt, and he doubted very seriously that Thorin felt any different. "Or just Rory."

"It would be my honor to call you Rory…and a friend," Thorin said, hoping that would suffice.

"Friend for now," the hobbit nodded, holding out his glass in hopes of another helping. "But later…family."

"Aye," Thorin grinned, filling his goblet to the brim. "Family!"

.

.

The rest of the night went well, with Thorin and Rory eventually rejoining the group in the dining hall, much to the relief of Marigold. She had worried from the moment they left till the moment they returned, yet at seeing the smiles on both their faces, her fears were put to rest.

"Rorimac Brandybuck…are you drunk?" Menegilda asked as she watched her husband sway just a bit as he sat down beside her.

"Nay, wife," he protested. "Just a bit into my cups, is all. But I have to admit that my future son-in-law serves the best wine I have ever tasted!"

"Oh, he does, does he?" Marigold asked, looking up at Thorin as he settled in closely to where she sat, taking hold of her hand and giving it a gentle kiss.

"Only the best for my future father-in-law," he insisted, loving the sound of that on his lips. For it meant that soon she would be his wife…that Marigold would be his.

"Then…everything is settled?" Menegilda asked, looking between the two anxiously.

"Aye, it is," Thorin nodded happily. "Rory has given us his blessing, and with everyone's permission…especially yours, my darling Marigold, we will set the date at one month hence. Will that be enough time for you to get ready, my love?" he asked, looking down at his grinning bride to be.

"It might be for her, but what about me?" Dis spoke up, her tone now one of sheer panic. "There is so much to do…so much to think about…so many to invite!" She stood up and gave a few quick bows to the guests around her. "If you will excuse me, I must go start preparing now. Oh, Thorin….so much to do!" And with that she was gone, flying out of the room like the hounds of Mordor were on her tail.

"Should I be worried?" Marigold asked, taking note of how flustered Dis had appeared. "I mean…in the Shire a wedding is rather a simple affair. The party afterwards is always quite big, but that can't be helped with as many family and friends that needs to be invited."

"Nay, you only need tell us your requests and we will see that they are met," Balin insisted, doing his best to calm the lass. "Dis will agree to anything, as long as we pose it as a requirement from the bride."

"Aye, she will be very accommodating to your wishes," Thorin nodded. "She was simply denied the pleasure of throwing a big wedding for Fili…and Dwalin, so she is going to go all out on ours. But in the end, we will be wed and have a party to remember." He then leaned in and kissed her very chastely on the lips, mindful that both her parents were watching. "As if I could ever forget such a day, for that will be the moment I get everything I ever dreamed of."

"Me too," Marigold hummed, grabbing him by the lapels of his coat and kissing him deeply…not caring at all who was watching.

.

.

Meanwhile, Gandalf and Bilbo were sitting comfortably in the wizard's assigned chambers, sharing a glass of wine themselves.

"Do you think Thorin will be upset with us for not joining them tonight?" Bilbo asked, sipping at the fine vintage.

"Oh, I am certain we will hear about it at some point, but I think it is good for him," Gandalf insisted. "Sometimes the best way to teach someone to swim is to simply throw the person into the deep end and see how they fare. Thorin needs to figure out how to get along with Marigold's family…and the elves, all on his own."

"I am very glad that my message reached you in time, and that this whole mess of Thorin going to the Shire could be avoided," Bilbo told his grey bearded friend. "Though I have to say, your idea to involve the eagles was sheer genius. Why did I not think of that?"

"Because, my dear hobbit, you are not a wizard," Gandalf informed him, with no small amount of pride in his voice. "Still, I could not have managed without you first alerting me to the situation, or without the aid of Glorfindel and Elrond's sons. Can you imagine Rory or Menegilda clinging to the back of an eagle for almost a week without some assistance? Saradoc and Esmerelda fared much better, but I think the two older hobbits might have actually pulled out a few pinfeathers on the eagle's necks."

"I wouldn't doubt it," Bilbo laughed. "I can still recall just how scared I was when I took my one and only flight. If it is all the same to you, I will be taking the long way home, and the highest I wish to be is on the back of a pony!"

"I recall a time when even that seemed too daunting for you," Gandalf reminded him. "You have come a long way, Bilbo. And I could not be more proud of you."

"Yes…I dare say that I am even a bit proud of myself," he chuckled, digging out his pipe and filling it full of the bag of Longbottom Leaf that Rory had gifted him. "Care for a pinch?" he offered.

"A pinch?" Gandalf asked with a furrowed brow. "Don't be stingy, now…fill it up." He then held out his own pipe, as the two of them talked, laughed, and smoked the rest of the evening away.

.

.

Later that night, after everyone had headed off to bed, Dwalin and Bergie entered their chambers, both worn out from the day's activities.

"So, are you going to explain those cuts and bruises to me now?" the hobbit lass asked, as soon as the door behind them was shut. "You returned from fighting the orcs without so much as a bump…so where did these come from all of a sudden?" She waved her hand, gesturing towards her husband's knuckles and cheek.

"I…." Dwalin stalled, knowing he had promised Thorin he would not tell his wife about his trip to the dungeons. "It is nothing…really."

"Nothing?" Bergie repeated, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. "Oh, suddenly I think it is very much _something_." She took a few steps forward, causing the hardened warrior to retreat backwards until he was literally against the wall. "Dwalin…did you not learn anything today? That keeping secrets from your wife is never a wise idea?" She was of course referring to how Marigold called Thorin out on that very point. "Would you like to tell me the truth…or is sleeping on the sofa something you enjoy doing?"

Dwalin's eyes widened in fear… _not that!_ Granted, he had yet to do anything worthy of such a punishment, but the mere thought of not cuddling with his Bergie while they slept was unthinkable. Thorin's wishes be damned, he was not about to lose bedroom privileges!

"Thorin had me thrown in in the dungeons today…by my own guards!" Truly it was the last part that made him grumble.

"He what?" Her husband's confession had her pulling back in shock. "Why on earth would he do such a ridiculous thing?" Her eyebrows furrowed together and she placed her hands on her hips. "Is this some strange male bonding thing between dwarrow that I don't understand?"

"No, he did it to get even with me," Dwalin explained. When that did not seem to satisfy her, he elaborated. "For shooting off my mouth to Marigold about how dangerous it was for Thorin to travel outside Erebor territory…and for all those things you had me tell him when we were trying to get him to say he loved your niece." As he saw his wife's expression turn to one of anger, he quickly added, "but it was all a joke, and he let me out soon after. Besides, he also asked if I would stand up for him at his wedding, which means if you do the same for Marigold, I will get to walk you down the aisle at the wedding!" He hoped knowing this would soften her opinion of his king and kin…apparently he was wrong.

"Why that dirty, low down, rotten excuse for a troll!" Bergie spat, grinding her teeth together. "After everything we did for him! The chaperoning, the ideas we fed him, the manipulation of events, all simply to get those two together! And then he goes and pulls a prank like this, and does not even let _me_ in on it? I will strangle him for sure!"

"What?" Dwalin was not sure he heard correctly. "You…you would have _helped_ him?" Now it was he who felt a bit betrayed.

"Well, maybe not _helped_ ," Bergie laughed. "But I can't say I wouldn't have loved to have seen your face after being thrown in prison by your own guards! Oh, Dwalin, can you just imagine the ribbing you would get if everyone found out…or even just a few?" At this she went off into another fit of giggles.

"Oh, I don't _have_ to imagine!" he told her, crossing his arms over his chest as he recalled the way Nori had gloated over his temporary incarceration.

When Bergie saw the disgruntled look on Dwalin's face, she ceased her laughter and walked forward, placing her hand on his cheek in a consoling manner, being careful of his bruise. "I _am_ sorry you got hurt during all this. I do hate to see my husband in pain."

"This little thing?" Dwalin huffed, his male pride causing him to brush off her words of sympathy. "I've gotten worse while teaching first year cadets."

"Well, it still makes me sad to see you all bruised up," she continued, now running her hand down his chest in a suggestive manner. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better…and to make up for laughing at your predicament?"

"Well," Dwalin began, now seeing how he might turn all this to his advantage. "You did hurt my feelings pretty bad with your lack of sympathy."

"And I am more than willing to make up for it," she assured him, getting a little grin on her face.

"If you are truly serious," he drawled, taking her hand and leading her towards the bedroom. "I think I really could use a nice, long, old fashioned…foot rub."

Bergie stopped mid-step and her smile turned to a look of shock. "A foot rub?" When she saw Dwalin fighting to hold back his laughter, she caught on to his little joke. "Oh, I will give you a _foot rub_ all right, husband dear!" she hissed, swatting him on the backside as he let loose a yelp. She then chased him into their bedchambers, the two of them laughing and teasing the whole way.

.

.

The following morning, Thorin and a small group all met at the front gate to see Glorfindel, Elladan and Elrohir off. It still felt odd to the king to have had elves staying inside the mountain, and the only reason he might have lost sleep over it was due to the threat of a prank war between the twins and his nephews. Maybe Gandalf was right…maybe he was growing more tolerant.

"Farewell, my friends," Gandalf said, nodding his head to each elf in turn. "I thank you once again for your kind assistance in getting our hobbit guests safely to Erebor."

"Yes," Thorin added. "I too am in your debt for your service. You have made my Marigold very happy, and for that you have earned my gratitude."

"We were happy to have helped, master dwarf," Glorfindel nodded. "And we do hope to be invited to the wedding…once the lady Dis has managed to get everything in hand."

"Of course, it would be an honor to have you," Thorin nodded, his offer very sincere, though until that moment he had not given the idea any thought. Elves at a dwarf wedding? Well…there were worse things, he supposed.

"And do keep in touch," Bilbo added. "For we hobbits are greatly looking forward to your company on our return trip to the Shire."

"As are we," Elladan assured him with a pleased smile.

"The stories you tell, and the food you cook, will make the miles pass much faster," Elrohir told him with a laugh.

"We will see you again soon, Bilbo Baggins," Elladan promised. He then turned to Fili and Kili, the twins giving a bow in unison to the two dwarrow. "We thank you for the fine tour and entertaining evening, master dwarves."

"You are most welcome," Fili told them, a sincere grin on his face. "We enjoyed the company very much."

"It is a shame that we were not in Rivendell the last time you and your kin passed through, we would have enjoyed showing you around our home as well," Elladan insisted.

"Next time," Kili laughed, having no idea when that might be, but liking the idea very much. "But only if you stock up on something more substantial than leafy greens to eat."

"Agreed," Elrohir nodded, joining in the laughter with his new dwarrow friend. "You are welcome any time, young princes. We look forward to getting to know you better."

"As do we," Fili nodded.

"Unfortunately, now we must go," Elrohir said rather sadly. "And yet, the roads before us are many, and we are certain to meet again. Until then, may the Valar protect and guide you all." And with that, the twins simultaneously mounted their newly acquired horses, and with a final bow of their heads to Thorin, Gandalf and Bilbo…they headed out.

"They are up to something," Glorfindel whispered, keeping his voice low so that only Thorin could hear him, all the while eyeing his retreating comrades with a look of suspicion.

"How do you know?" Thorin asked, suddenly on high alert. He knew that the blond elf was not referring to anything in a harmful or dangerous way…but after years of living in fear of Fili and Kili's pranks, he realized the need to be concerned.

"I recognize that glint in their eye," Glorfindel mused. But before he could ponder the reason for it, there came an odd squeal from the direction of Kili. Everyone turned to see that the dwarrow was squirming and fidgeting as his hands were frantically digging into the pockets of his newly acquired coat.

"Mahal's balls!" the dark haired prince yelped as he pulled a fistful of worms out of his pocket. "What the….!"

"How did they get in there?" Fili gasped, eyeing the wiggling things in his brother's hand.

"Well I certainly didn't put them there!" Kili assured him, his tone one of shock and horror. "My new coat! This is disgusting!" He then looked over at Fili. "Check yours!"

Fili did indeed stick a hand into his own pocket, and the look on his face said it all.

"Worms?" Kili asked, knowing that his brother had encountered something equally disturbing.

"No…" Fili moaned, pulling his hand out and watching the golden substance ooze between his now sticky fingers. "Honey!"

"How on earth did such things get into your pockets?" Bilbo asked, eyeing both princes with pure amazement.

"I think I have an idea," Glorfindel spoke up, jerking his head towards the retreating backs of Elladan and Elrohir. They were now quite a fair distance away, yet the ears of the elves were legendary, and from the way their shoulders were shaking, it was obvious they had heard Fili and Kili's distress. "Please forgive them, young princes…they did not do this out of malice. Simply as a bit of fun…sadly at your expense."

Yet if Glorfindel had expected the two dwarrow to be angry, he quickly saw the error in his thinking. For after giving each other a quick look, the two brothers broke out in merry laughter. Neither one acting at all upset by the little prank that had been played upon them.

"You…you are not offended?" the blond elf asked, looking rather perplexed.

"Not at all," Kili laughed, working at getting the last of the slimy worms out of his precious coat. "In fact…now I don't feel even a bit guilty over what _we_ did."

"What _you_ did?" Thorin asked, his eyes narrowing as he looked at his nephews suspiciously. "What did you do?"

"Nothing horrible," Fili was quick to assure them. "We just thought as a joke, we would kind of…spice up their meals a bit."

"Spice them up?" Glorfindel asked, a little grin spreading across his face. "How so?"

"Well," Kili spoke up, looking rather pleased with himself. "When the kitchen was fixing the provisions you requested for them to take on their way to Mirkwood, we…well…"

"We slipped in and filled both Elladan and Elrohir's pastries with hot spices," Fili said with a wide smile. "As in fire hot spices…dragon hot, if you will." However, when the older prince saw the look of shock in his uncle's eyes, his humor quickly faded. "You…you are not upset with us…are you, Uncle? It was all done in good fun, and they pranked us as well."

Thorin just shut his eyes and shook his head, wondering if he would now be going to war with the elves of Rivendell. Yet the loud and joyous laughter that came from the elf still at his side set his fears to rest.

"Oh, this is truly perfect," Glorfindel insisted, doing his best to catch his breath. "I will be counting the minutes until we all stop for a bite to eat!"

"You…you mean you won't tell them?" Kili asked, his eyes full of hope and excitement.

"And be denied the look on their faces when they must quickly down the contents of their water skins just to put out the fire upon their lips?" Glorfindel asked, finding much more humor in all this than Thorin thought possible for an elf. "Not on your life, young prince!" Yet suddenly he sobered, and eyed the two of them with mistrust. "Unless you also put these spices in my food as well."

"Oh, no!" Fili assured him, looking almost aghast at the idea. "We only tampered with their provisions…not yours!"

"Very well then," the elf nodded, his smile returning to his face. "Then I shall keep your secret. Yet, I had best go, just in case they choose to start snacking long before we stop to rest." He then turned and looked at Thorin. "Farewell, King Under the Mountain. I look forward to our next meeting, but until then, you have my sympathies." He said this with a little wink and a nod of his head towards Fili and Kili.

"As you have mine," Thorin said with a roll of his eyes, gesturing towards the twin elves in turn. "Go in peace and return in the same fashion. For you are always welcome in my kingdom, Lord Glorfindel."

"And if I still had a kingdom, you would be welcome there as well," he nodded, bowing in respect. He then turned and looked at Gandalf and Bilbo. "We will look for word of your journey as the summer wanes."

"We will send a raven to let you know of our departure," Gandalf assured him.

"Then I bid you all farewell," the golden elf said, leaping onto the back of his horse with unequaled grace. "I wish you all sweet water and merry laughter until next we meet." And with that he was off, urging his horse onward until he caught up with his two companions.

"It appears that you have gained a very valuable ally, Thorin Oakenshield," Gandalf said, coming to stand next to the king.

"Nay," Thorin argued, looking after the three elves with an almost pleasant expression on his face. "I believe I have gained a friend."

* * *

 **LOOK...Thorin made a friend! Two friends, if he counts Rory!**

 **Did you like the pranks? It is very hard to come up with new stuff for them to pull after reading so many awesome ones in other stories about Fili and Kili. Or that Elladan and Elrohir have played on others as well. I hope mine measure up, and made you laugh.**

 **At least we know where Bilbo and Gandalf were...HIDING!**

 **Well, Bergie found out...but she did not react exactly like Dwalin had anticipated. ha ha.**

 **Did everyone like Rory trying to stare down Thorin? As one reader so beautifully put it..."It is like a rolly polly Basset Hound trying to intimidate a German Shepherd." And yet, just as another reader pointed out, until Thorin and Mari says "I do"...Rory owns his backside! ha ha**

 **Well, wedding bells should be ringing soon...or soonish. ha ha. Plans need to be made after all, Dis can't throw this together in a day!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Emrfangirl:** I love your fatalistic reasoning...that Thorin has nothing to fear from Rory since Fili, Kili, Elladan and Elrohir will bring the mountain down around their ears and kill them all. ha ha. Problem solved. ha ha. But as you can see, Rory went easy on Thorin, I think they now see eye to eye...figuratively. ha ha.

 **sorrellkaren:** Yes indeed, 77 chapters is some HEAVY reading...but I am so glad you caught up. Yes, Dwalin's incarseration was only temporary...but if not, Nori was there to spring him. ha ha. I will do my best to have some cute daddy Dwalin moments after the birth. Thorin is strong, wise and brave...but when it comes to love, he is a lost little kitten. ha ha. And of course he will be an extraordinary daddy...just look how Fili and Kili turned out. Hmmm, wait...are they really the best examples? As for how fast I should be posting chapters...how about "Warp Speed, Mr. Sulu"? And yes, Thorin now sees that Elves and Dwarves are not that different. Shocker, right? I think Marigold will keep Thorin on his toes for the rest of their lives, but it is good that he humors Rory and lets him push him around a little bit, don't ya think? I too am very excited to get to working on part three...the KILI saga! I have a LOT of fun ideas for that little adventure. Thanks and good to have you on board.

 **Aranel Mereneth:** Only ONE prank? Oh, wait, you said "magnificent prank"...hmmm, well you will have to be the judge of that then. ha ha. Was THIS one magnificent? If not, maybe next time. hee hee

 **abc: ** Cave troll...no problem! Rabbid wargs...easy peasey. Fire breathing draggon...eats them for breakfast. Rory Brandybuck...RUN FOR THE HILLS! ha ha. Yep, the last chapter was a bit shocking, for Thorin and the elves. ha ha. But as you can see, I think good relations have been established all around.


	79. Chapter 79

.

 **And so the wedding plans begin...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 79**

 **~X~**

* * *

At the insistence of Dis, a meeting of all who would be directly involved in the wedding was held the following day in Thorin's council chambers. Of the dwarves, the company and their families were invited, and for the hobbits, it was Marigold and her family, Bergie, Hamfast and all the Baggins…Frodo included. Gandalf was even asked to be present, having been the one who had made this wedding in Erebor even possible.

"So…" Dis began, addressing the room once everyone had arrived. She had wisely set up a small table in the corner for Flinn and Frodo, giving them some paper and colored chalk to draw with. "I have called you all here to discuss the details of the wedding. I know my brother thinks it can all be put together with no more fuss than one would a dinner party, but I am here to tell you different. This will not just be a simple wedding…it will be a royal one. And that, my friends, will require the help of each and every one present. May I count on you for your support?"

"Of course you can, Dis," Sier was quick to speak up. "Just tell us what you need and we will carry out your directions to the letter."

"Well, first of all, I want to hear from the bride and her family," Dis said, turning her attention to the hobbits. "I desire this wedding to not only reflect the customs of our people…but yours as well. Can you please tell me what some of them are, and what you would like to see done?"

"Oh," Menegilda said in a surprised tone. "That is very kind of you, Lady Dis. For I would very much love to see my little girl married with a few of our Shire traditions woven in."

"As would I," Thorin nodded, noting how Marigold's eyes lit up with joy at the offer. "This union will be a blending of two cultures, thus the ceremony should reflect that as well. Please, tell us what you would like to see take place."

"Well," Marigold was the first to speak up. "A hobbit bride usually wears a crown of flowers on her head. Preferably a mixture of asters, forget-me-nots, and ivy."

"And what might those represent?" Thorin asked, knowing all too well that there was a hidden meaning there.

"They are all symbols of love and wedded fidelity," Marigold told him with a slight blush to her cheeks.

"Then those are what you shall have," Dis nodded, turning her eyes towards the group of dwarves to her right. "Dori, will you please escort Master Gamgee to Dale as soon as he can be spared from his duties in the gardens? And make sure he speaks to the man at the flower shop personally."

"I will place the order right away, and even go down and inspect his stock on a regular basis, just to be sure we receive only the best quality blooms," the young gardener assured Dis with a little blush. "I am honored that you would trust me with such an important detail as this."

"Your affinity for plants and flowers is highly spoken of by your brethren, Hamfast, and I want a hobbit in charge of _this_ assignment. Just to make sure there are no mix-ups or misunderstandings," Dis told him. "And while you are there, Dori, see that you order enough bouquets to fill the banquet hall to overflowing. Just double check the meaning of each flower or plant with Hamfast first. For the only marigold I want to see within a mile of Erebor, is the bride herself."

This got a small laugh out of several who were in on the whole flower disaster, causing Marigold to wave off her parent's questioning looks, telling them she would explain later.

"Next, we will need to think about food," Dis continued. "Since none of the produce will yet be ready for harvest, we will need to send out envoys to Mirkwood and some of the closer towns to the south, bartering for supplies. Nori, I want you and Bofur to get on that. Spare no expense, I want the tables overflowing with food and drink. Do you hear?"

"Consider it done, My Lady," the miner said, sweeping off his hat and giving her a bow.

"Bombur, I will look to you to make sure a feast fit for a king and queen will be served that night," the dictatorial princess instructed. "And be sure the menu addresses the needs and dietary preferences of each of our guests, be they dwarf, hobbit, man, or elf."

"Elf?" came several shocked expressions, Dwalin and Gloin being the two loudest.

"Since when are elves invited to a dwarf wedding?" Gloin asked, looking quite outraged by the idea.

"Since it was through the kindness of their race that the bride's parents are here in the first place, you stubborn dwarf," Gandalf huffed, giving the red haired dwarrow a stern look.

"I can understand why one might invite that Glorfindel character, and those twins, they seemed like rather decent folk, but only them. Right?" Dwalin conceded, looking over at Thorin for support. "You are not thinking of inviting Thranduil…are you?"

"Well, brother," Balin broke in. "The Mirkwood king _did_ send a letter of congratulations over the match. If we failed to invite him, he might see it as a personal slight. And we dare not risk breaking our friendly ties with him…not after we have come so far."

"I am afraid…" Thorin cut in, though with a touch of resignation in his tone, "that I must agree with Balin."

Everyone turned and stared at the king, a few of the dwarves with looks of shock and disbelief, while the rest with smiles and a bit of pride.

"But… _Thranduil_?" Dwalin asked again, as if still unable to believe what he was hearing.

"It would indeed be an insult, should I extend an invitation to Glorfindel, Elladan and Elrohir, and not to Thranduil," Thorin explained. "Besides, have we not also asked him to every Durin's Day celebration since the taking of the mountain?"

"Yes…but he never comes!" Gloin protested, still bitterly angry at the elf for taking them all prisoner many years ago. "He always manages to be away or something, saving us from having to suffer through his presence."

"And perhaps it will be the same this time," Dis broke in, trying to keep the peace. "Yet…an invitation will need to be sent, regardless. There is no avoiding it."

"Agreed," Thorin said, waving his hand towards the paper Dis was writing on, indicating that the elf king's name be added to the list. "Balin, I want you to personally oversee the wording of the invitations…there can be no mistakes, lest we have a war on our hands over some perceived insult."

"Aye, I will see it done," the older dwarf nodded. "I could use Ori's help, however, for his hand is much steadier than mine these days." When the shy scribe's face lit up with excitement, everyone knew he was fully on board.

"Oin, I would assign you a task as well, but I fear that you are already overtaxed as it is," Dis nodded to her elderly cousin. "Just make sure that everyone in the mountain is as healthy as can be expected for the ceremony. I would hate for anyone to miss out due to illness."

"I will personally see that every sniffle and scraped knee is tended to immediately and with dwarf efficiency," he nodded, giving the princess a wink.

"Are there any other traditions we need to know about, my love?" Thorin asked, wanting to make sure that all his bride's dreams became a reality.

"Well, there is the first dance we would share, as well as our first bite of cake," Marigold suggested, appearing in deep thought.

"Oh, yes…the cake!" Esmerelda spoke up. "While our wedding was a bit rushed, and Saradoc promises that we will have a big party to celebrate when we return home, even we had a small cake with a carving on top to share with the guests."

"While cake is an expected staple at any dwarf celebration, what is this about a carving on top?" Thorin asked, looking down at Marigold questioningly.

"It's nothing really important," Mari insisted, suddenly feeling as if they might be expecting too much. "Just little figures carved in the likeness of the bride and groom that sit on top…there is no need, really."

"Nay," Thorin stated firmly. "If it is hobbit tradition, it shall be done!" He then turned to Bifur. "I am certain our resident toy maker could carve a fine facsimile of the two of us to sit upon a cake. One, I am sure, Bombur will happily create for us."

When the two cousins nodded in happy agreement, Thorin was pleased.

"Yet, if we are to mix a bit of dwarf tradition in with that…what say we take Bifur's carvings and cast them in gold!" came Gloin's suggestion. "I might not be as skilled at the forge as you, Thorin, but every dwarf worth his salt knows how to work with metal. If Bifur is willing to team up with me, I think we can have a very fine set created to sit upon your cake!"

"That sounds lovely!" Esmerelda said with a clap of her hands. "Yours will truly be the wedding of the ages!"

"What about me?" Dwalin asked, looking a bit put out that he had yet to be given an assignment.

"You are to be the one who stands up for me, and will walk whomever Marigold chooses as her maid of honor down the ailse," Thorin reminded his kinsman.

"Yet there I am stumped!" Marigold whined, looking from her aunt to her sister-in-law with concern. "I had planned on asking you both to serve in that capacity…Bergie here in Erebor, and Esme in the Shire. But now that you are both here in the mountain…I am torn!"

"Why not have both?" Menegilda suggested. "Remember when Holly Proudfoot got married and she could not choose between her five sisters, so she had them all stand up with her? If she can have five maids of honor, you can certainly have two."

"Or…maybe three?" Marigold asked a bit sheepishly, looking over at Sier with hopeful eyes. "If I am to have multiple bridesmaids, I would love it if Sier would also be willing to stand with me on my special day."

"Oh, Marigold," Sier said, placing her hand over her heart in surprise. "I would be honored! Thank you!"

"Wonderful!" Marigold squealed, grinning from ear to ear. "It is settled then, I shall have all three of you!"

"Does this mean I will be required to find two more dwarrow to escort them?" Thorin laughed, enjoying the happiness in his bride's eyes.

"Oh…yes, if you could, please," Marigold asked, squeezing his hand and batting her eyes at him for good measure.

"Easily done," Thorin nodded, turning to his nephews. "Fili, you will walk with Sier, and Kili, you shall have the privilege of escorting the lady Esmerelda."

"Perfect, Uncle!" Kili grinned, liking the idea of being part of the wedding very much. "It will be our pleasure."

"Yes, and since I get to walk with my own wife, my pleasure will be doubled," Fili laughed.

"As will mine," Dwalin added in, placing his arm around Bergie and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hmmmm," Saradoc hummed questioningly. "I suppose, if it pleases Marigold, I will allow my wife to serve as bridesmaid. But only if you promise to behave yourself, Prince Kili. I am starting to see that hobbit lasses can easily fall under the charms of handsome dwarves…and I will not see my new bride stolen away from me." Everyone could tell he was merely joking, but his words did garnish him a little swat from his wife.

"Oh, no, not me," Kili laughed, holding up his hands in mock defense. "I will be the picture of decorum, Master Brandybuck. I am in no way interested in taking…or stealing…a wife. Your wife will be returned to you after the ceremony, and with my blessings."

"Well now," Esme said with a chuckle. "I am not sure if I was just insulted or not."

"I'm thinking not," Saradoc laughed, taking hold of her hand and giving it a little kiss. "And as long as you promise to save all your dance that night for me, I am content."

"Of course, my love," Esmerelda said with a smile. "Just make sure that you don't drink too much at Thorin's bachelor party the night before, or you will be sleeping it off in the corner, and not dancing at all."

"Bachelor party?" Thorin questioned, unacquainted with the term. "What is that?"

"Dwarves do not have bachelor parties before they wed?" Bilbo asked, looking somewhat aghast. "And here I thought such a gathering would be quite fitting for dwarves."

"It is a party where all the males gather to celebrate the groom's last night of freedom," Saradoc explained, a wily grin spreading over his face, possibly recalling his own pre-wedding festivity. "Every hobbit has one."

"And now, so will Thorin!" Dwalin interjected, liking the sound of this very much.

"Hear, hear!" Fili and Kili both agreed.

"But…what happens at one of these things?" Ori was quick to ask, looking as if he were eager to write down a list of anything someone suggested.

"Usually the job would fall upon Dwalin to arrange the festivities," Drogo broke in. "Yet, since he is unfamiliar with the custom, Rory and I will arrange everything, everyone else will simply need to show up."

"Sounds good to me," Dwalin laughed, enjoying the idea of a party he did not need to do anything for, except attend.

"And of course we will be arranging Marigold's bride's night," Prim assured everyone. "Thorin can't have a party without us lasses giving one for Mari as well."

"Absolutely not!" Bergie nodded, followed by a hearty cheer from Ilin and Dena, who were always up for some fun. Yet when the hobbit noticed all the worried looks from the males, she did add, "Yet, it will hardly be a night of drinking, like I am sure yours will be. We will talk, laugh, offer gifts and advice, and mostly make sure everything is ready for the following day."

"Is there a traditional gown you will wear, my dear?" Dis asked, looking over at her soon to be sister-in-law.

"No…I mean I will wear my best one, but we do not usually have a special outfit," she looked up at Thorin. "Do dwarves?"

"Normally I would say no," Thorin admitted. "The groom would usually just wear his finest clothes as well, but I fear for a royal wedding…it will be expected. Would you be averse to wearing something from my culture for the occasion?"

"I would be delighted!" she beamed. "If it pleases you, Thorin, I will wear anything you like." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she found herself blushing, for it did sound rather suggestive. But thankfully, Dis plowed right on, not allowing anyone to dwell on what had just been said.

"Excellent! And I have just the thing! I am sure you will love it, Mari," she assured her, giving the hobbit a wink. "Now, is there anything else?" Dis asked, looking over at the hobbits questioningly.

"Well, what about a ring bearer?" Menegilda spoke up. "I mean, _if_ dwarves use rings in their ceremonies."

"We typically do not," Thorin informed her. "And yet, I am fully aware of the significance a ring holds in your culture, so I will provide one for Marigold to wear, as well as a marriage bead for her hair."

"I think your beads are a lovely tradition," Marigold's mother smiled, reaching up to touch the other two tiny orniments in her daughter's braid.

At the mention of a ring bearer, Marigold had turned and looked over to where Frodo and Flinn sat drawing pictures and talking quietly. "Might I have multiple ones of those as well?"

"You mean use both Frodo and Flinn?" Prim asked, a look of pride spreading over her face.

"Flinn could carry the marriage bead, and Frodo the ring," Mari suggested.

"I am sure Frodo would love to be a ring bearer. What do you think Flinn would say, Sier?" Prim questioned.

"Only way to know for sure, is to ask them," she grinned. "Flinn, Frodo, could you please come over here for a moment?"

The two lads lifted their heads and smiled, hurrying over as asked. They stood politely and looked up at their mothers, always eager to please.

"Would you and Frodo like to be in your Uncle Thorin's wedding?" Sier asked, looking down into their angelic faces.

"In the wedding?" Flinn repeated, looking rather perplexed. "Do…do we have to marry Marigold too?"

"No, of course not," Prim laughed. "You and Frodo would be carrying the marriage bead and the ring. It is a very important assignment and one a pair of brave sword brothers like you should have no trouble with at all."

"Oh, yes!" Frodo said, jumping up and down in excitement. "We can do it!" He then turned to Flinn and placed his hands on his shoulders, looking at him in all seriousness. "Please say yes…it will be oh, so much fun!"

"All right," Flinn nodded, his friend's exuberance contagious. "We will do it!"

"Then it is all settled," Dis said, looking down at the list she held in her hand. Everyone seemed to have an assignment, and from years of being a princess, Dis knew that delegation was the key to success. "In one month's time we will have a wedding to end all weddings, uniting Erebor and the Shire in a royal union."

"Wait!" Bilbo said with a gasp, his hands going to his head as a look of horror sprang to his face. "Who will perform the ceremony? Thorin is the king…but he can't preside over his own wedding!"

"Oh, you are right," Dis said, looking over at her brother with wide eyes. "Who could we get?"

"I…I am not sure," Thorin muttered, looking as if he had just swallowed sour wine.

"How about asking Mister Gandalf to do it?" Frodo spoke up, pointing at the grey haired wizard who was sitting quietly in the corner, smoking his pipe.

"Yes, he could do it, couldn't he?" Flinn asked, turning and looking up at his uncle. "Didn't you once say that after a king, a wizard is the next best thing?"

"You did say that, Mister Thorin," Frodo nodded. "Remember, when you and Mister Gandalf made us sword brothers?"

"Yes…" Thorin nodded thoughtfully. "I did indeed, Master Baggins." He then looked over at Gandalf questioningly, noting that the wizard had a warm smile on his weathered face. "What do you think, old friend? Are you able to preside over such a ceremony?"

"A wizard is called upon to wear many hats, my dear king," Gandalf said, rising to his feet and giving Thorin a sweeping bow. "And I would be more than happy to oversee the joining of you and Marigold in matrimony. It will not be the first time I have been called upon to perform such a function…but I promise that yours will bring me the greatest amount of joy."

"Now it truly is all settled!" Dis laughed, her expression one of pure relief. "For a moment there, I thought we might have to ask Dain to do it! And oh, could you just imagine how _that_ would have gone?"

At the idea of the loud, boisterous, and often crude leader of the Iron Hills taking on such an auspicious assignment, everyone burst out in laughter, with only a few of the hobbits who had yet to meet Lord Dain looking confused. Yet given time, even _they_ would understand the ridiculousness of such an idea.

.

.

Later that day, Thorin and Dwalin made their way down to the forge room, finding an unused station with a furnace, tools, and anvil. It was time for the two to set to work. Thorin had already crafted Marigold's wedding bead…but he knew he had one more piece of jewelry to create.

"I have been meaning to fashion Bergie that ring I promised her," Dwalin said, sifting through the endless chunks of raw materials that lay waiting to be used. There were jewels there as well, diamonds, rubies, sapphires, all at their disposal. "I just have not seemed to have had the time, what with trying to get you and Marigold fixed up, and then the announcement of the babe and all."

"Well, I for one, will not be caught unprepared on my wedding day," Thorin announced, picking up a fine looking nugget of pure gold and checking the weight in his hand. "I also need to broach the subject of the bride price with Rory…though after Bilbo's reaction to your offer, I worry I might have a fight on my hands."

"Then best have it done and over with before you stand before the whole assembly of Erebor," Dwalin told him. "It would look rather poorly to be going toe to toe with a little hobbit over such a thing. Get it settled sooner than later."

"Agreed," Thorin nodded. "So…what will your ring look like?"

"I am going to keep it simple, do it up in silver and make it resemble the clasp she wears now…just solid is all," Dwalin mused. "Though, I don't think I will give it to her until the bairn is born. She has been complaining lately that her fingers are swelling, so it might be best to do the final sizing then. How about you?"

"Gold," Thorin nodded, apparently approving of the chunk he held. "It is after all, part of her name," he mused. Thorin then grew silent, looking at the hunk of precious metal with an odd expression.

"Do you feel anything?" Dwalin asked, eyeing his cousin suspiciously as he continued to stare at the nugget in his hand. "Any…longings?"

"As in gold sickness?" Thorin questioned, looking up at his cousin with a sad smile. "Nay…I do feel a deep longing, but it is not for any gold of this kind. It is for my Mari. And I know now that I would gladly give away every bit of treasure in this mountain if she but asked it of me." He then gave low chuckle. "If only she had been with us on the quest…things might have gone different when I entered the mountain."

"A dam tagging along on the quest?" Dwalin scoffed. "Now, wouldn't that have been a story worth telling!"

"Aye, that it would," Thorin laughed, taking off his fine tunic and replacing it with a leather apron. "Shall we get to work, old friend?"

"With pleasure," Dwalin nodded, picking up a pair of tongs and a hammer, turning them over a few times. "It feels right good to have such things back in my hands."

"That it does," Thorin agreed, hefting his own tools to get the feel of them. "Yet I can think of one thing that would feel even better."

"Yes, but she is not your wife yet, Thorin," Dwalin warned with a sly wink. "But it won't be long now."

"Thank Mahal!" the king said with a grateful sigh.

* * *

 **Well, it won't be long now, Thorin! The wedding is just around the corner.**

 **Did you laugh or give a loud groan when you read that Frodo was going to be the ring bearer? Come on...how could I have passed that up? It is priceless!**

 **Oh boy, Bachelor party for Thorin! I am shocked that dwarves knew nothing about this...it is sooooo right up their alley! ha ha.**

 **Now everyone has a job, Gandalf is going to marry them (did everyone remember that line from back when Thorin and Gandalf made them sword brothers?) and elves will be invited to the wedding! Should prove very fun.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Aranel Mereneth:** ha ha, as you wish. The elves will be back for the wedding you know...hee hee. And I am glad you enjoyed the Rory/Thorin talk. They are good now...I think.

 **Feu d'Argent:** OH yes, always better late than never, ha ha. I am also writing for Phantom of the Opera fandom, and since the original book is public domain, I have published three of my "Erik" stories on Amazon and Kindle. It is a lot of fun, and I wish I could do the same with this one, but it is still copyrighted, so no dice. I will probably just get a book privately published for my own pleasure though...however, I think with how long it has become I will split it into three books. ha ha. If you want to look me up on the FF Phantom site, over there I write under the name Fantomphan33. I looked up Arthur Darvill, but just can't see it. I see Rory as being a stout, middle aged hobbit with a round belly and cury hair. But you can imagine him any way you like. NO ELOPING FOR KILI! NEVER. As for the coats...they are wash and wear, they are going to be good as new and worn again, trust me. A few wiggly worms is not going to ruin Kili's coat for him. He probably keeps worse stuff in the pockets himself. ha ha. Would you care to see his orc eyeball collection? ha ha. I think it is funny you two tried the bowing scene. But I bet you would have LOVED having Martin Freeman there making faces at you! Yes, Dwalin wanted more sympathy, but he also didn't want Bergie mad at Thorin either. So he got the best of both worlds...little sympathy and a little loving to make up for it. Part two is indeed winding down. We have only a few things left to take care of. I am writing chapter 85 now and imagine only like five or six more before this section is done. Then off to write Kili's tale. I can easily see Kili's part being 40+ chapters as well, thre is a lot of action, mystery, battles, sneakyness and all around heart string pulling moments that will bring you to tears! (or at least it makes me cry just thinking about it. ha ha) So stay tuned girl!

 **sorrellkaren:** Again, I do want to ask. Is your 'PM reply function" turned off on purpose or do you not know about it? I am fine either way, just asking. And yes, let's hope that Thorin finally has his act together where hobbit/dwarf traditions and stuff are concerned and there will be no offending of Rory...or Marigold. ha ha. Oh yes, Fili and Kili will never fully grow up, and even if the twins are thousands of years old, they still love to goof off as well. No, I just didn't want Bergie to go all ninja on Thorin this close to the wedding, ha ha. Dwalin has enough to worry about with the baby on the way. Thanks!

 **abc:** Wine works wonders when guys are bonding. ha ha. I am doing my best to keep them at a safe distance. But they will be back TWO more times...for the wedding and to take the hobbits home. So watch out! Yep, Thorin likes an elf...but it had to be a totally awesome elf like Glorfindel to get the job done. ha ha. And as you can see from this chapter, Dis has everything under control with the wedding! Just stay out of her way!

 **dojoson41:** Whoohoooo, I have started a saying! Do I need to plant a flag in it and claim it as mine for all time? Nahhh, I will be generous and share it with the world...or at least the world of Middle Earth. ha ha.


	80. Chapter 80

.

 **Do I hear wedding bells? Do I? Ummm, no, not yet.**

 **But I think you will see we are getting very, very close!**

 **Hope you enjoy what I did in this chapter.**

 **It was fun!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 80**

 **~X~**

* * *

The days leading up to the wedding seemed to fly by…at least for Dis. She was busy from sunup to sundown, planning, figuring, and making sure that every small detail was seen to personally by her. She was very careful to include Marigold and her family in the plans, knowing that their desires and input were crucial to making this all a success. She mostly spoke with Menegilda, since Marigold was very busy with either the farming project, or Thorin. Now that their date was set, the two of them were very rarely out of the other's company, and never out of each other's thoughts.

The dress that Dis had suggested was an heirloom from her own mother, passed down from generation to generation, and one Dis had once hoped to wear herself when she had wed. Yet it had been left behind when Smaug attacked, a dress being very low on the priority list of things to grab as they made their escape. Thus, Dis had been married in a simple gown she had stitched herself, yet looking back…she regretted nothing. Flinn had told her she looked beautiful that day, and that is all that mattered.

She had considered offering the gown to Sier on the day she had married Fili, but with how quickly Thorin had arranged the secret ceremony, there had not been time for fittings or alterations. But with a few nips and tucks here and there, it would be perfect for Marigold, and Dis knew her ancestors would be proud.

Balin and Ori had worked tirelessly on the invitations, seeing that each one was sent out immediately by raven or rider. They made sure the ones traveling the furthest distance were delivered first, going as far east as the Iron Hills, and as far south as Rohan. No one knew just how many would be able to attend, but they made sure that no one was overlooked…not even Thranduil.

.

.

Thorin, having long put off the task of speaking to Rory about the bride price, decided it was time at last. So inviting him to his chambers one night, he set out another fine bottle of Dorwinion wine…just in case. When Marigold's father arrived, he could tell the hobbit was wary.

"So, lad, what is this all about?" he asked, eyeing the wine with both eagerness and suspicion. "Might you be planning on telling me something I am not going to like hearing?"

"I am unsure," Thorin admitted, pouring the wine and handing him a glass.

"You have not done anything inappropriate with my little girl, now, have ya?" Rory questioned, eying him sternly.

"NO!" Thorin quickly assured him. It was still very unnerving how this hobbit, who was both younger and smaller than him, could intimidate him so much, simply because he was his beloved's father. In a fight, Thorin knew he could grind Rory into the dust, yet the very idea of how Marigold would feel should he ever dare insult the hobbit, kept him properly in his place. "I would never dishonor her in any way, believe me!" His words seemed to ease Rory's mind and he sat down, taking a sip of the wine with a small grin.

"Then what is it?" he asked, waiting patiently for Thorin to speak.

"I need to offer you something," he began, not quite sure what to say. "What I mean is, it is dwarven tradition that before I wed your daughter, I am supposed to offer you gold, silver or precious gems."

"What on earth for?" Rory asked, looking rather perplexed.

"For your daughter," Thorin responded.

"You…you mean you wish to _buy_ her?" Rory asked, sounding both shocked and aghast at the idea. "You would dare to put a price on my little girl…to barter for her like she were mere chattel?"

"No! That is not it at all," Thorin was quick to argue, yet Rory would not be placated.

"And how much would you offer me? What is my daughter worth?" he demanded, setting his glass down and standing up in a huff.

"I would pay whatever amount you set," Thorin assured him. "To me, she is beyond price…beyond measure. Yet, I am not wishing to buy her, I would hold no claim over her, other than with my love. It is a custom that dates back long ago, to show the family of the bride that the groom values the worth of the dwarrowdam. That the one taking her from her family understands what a hardship such a loss would mean for them. I mean no disrespect to Marigold, or you…but during the ceremony, it is a question that will be asked, and I will need to confirm that I have indeed offered you this bride price."

"And you thought it best to broach this subject with me before the actual day?" Rory accused. "Hoping to avoid a scene?"

"I thought it wise," Thorin nodded. "Bilbo accepted the money that Dwalin offered for Bergie's hand." He realized it was a weak arguing point, but it was the only one he could think of at the moment. "I would have thought he might have mentioned it to you."

"Oh…he did," Rory admitted, his face going from upset to amused in a blink of an eye. "And he fully explained the whole custom to me as well."

"He…he did?" Thorin asked, his mouth dropping open. "Then why did you sound so shocked when I brought it up?"

"Oh, just having some fun with you, lad," Rory laughed, sitting back down and taking another sip of his wine. "It might be years before I have a chance to visit with you and my Marigold again, so I thought it best to get in as much ribbing now as I could. If you take my meaning."

Thorin stood there and stared at the hobbit before him for a long time. Was he serious? Did he truly think pulling pranks on a dwarf king was the wisest thing to do? Had he not just tossed his own kin and war chief in the dungeons but a scant few weeks ago…and yet this hobbit had the nerve to dare trifle with him…Thorin Oakenshield? And yet, as he stood there, watching the sly little grin spread across Rorimac Brandybuck's face, he didn't have the heart to be angry. Not one little bit. Perhaps Gandalf was right…he was beginning to mellow somewhat.

"So…will you accept my offer for the bride price?" he asked, a slight huff in his tone.

"I suppose, since it's your tradition, I will," Rory nodded.

"And what is it you require I pay for the honor of taking your daughter's hand?" Thorin questioned.

"I only ask what is fair," the hobbit assured him, pursing his lips in deep thought. "You claim that to you, my Marigold is priceless? That she is the very breath you breathe and the heart that beats inside your chest. Then I demand no less than that, Thorin. I ask that you love her until you give your final breath, and give to her your heart forever. And if you cannot offer me those things, then you may not have her."

Thorin was silent for a long while, considering Rory's words. It was not how things were done, he was supposed to ask for gold, silver, or gems. And yet the hobbit asked for so much more…all of which Thorin was more than willing to give.

"You have my word, Master Brandybuck," Thorin swore. "She shall have those things and more. My sword to protect her, my hand to guide her, my feet to run to her aid, and my arms to comfort her when there is a need. Every part of me shall be hers to command, and I will do so until only death separates us. Of this I swear. And yet, you must ask me for something else…something tangible that I might offer to appease the customs of my people. Just please, do not ask for livestock…they are rather hard to come by these days and rather messy, if you ask me."

This had the little hobbit laughing, yet when his eyes fell upon the bottle of wine before him, his eyebrows shot up as if an idea had occurred to him.

"Tangible you say?" he asked, looking up at Thorin. "Then how about a nice case of this wine to take back to the Shire with me? Give me that, as well as all the other things you just swore to do, and I say we have a deal."

"It shall be done," Thorin agreed, reaching out and shaking Rory's hand.

"Now, what say we not let _this_ bottle go to waste?" he suggested, reaching out and topping off his own glass, while pouring Thorin one as well. "How about you and I have a nice chat and get to know each other better. And do you by any chance have a spare pipe and some Old Toby? I fear I left mine in my other jacket."

"Of course," Thorin laughed, reaching above the mantel and taking out a couple of hand carved pipes, passing one to Rory along with a full bag of the Shire tobacco. "So what do you wish to talk about?" Thorin asked as he took a seat opposite his guest, filling his own pipe as well.

"Tell me about your own parents, lad," Rory suggested, sitting back and putting his feet up on the little stool in front of him.

.

.

After that, things between Rory and Thorin became easier, their relationship having taken a positive step towards peaceful coexistence. He was no longer living in fear of his future father-in-law – well, not much anyway – and Rory had stopped eying Thorin with suspicion.

Thus, when the day before the wedding finally arrived, Thorin felt rather confident about attending this customary bachelor party, where his future in-law would not only be present, but be presiding over the activities that evening. Thankfully, all he was told he needed to do was show up, drink, laugh, and not leave too sloshed. Thorin figured he could handle that.

What he _was_ concerned about was the following day! Not so much the ceremony, or all that came with it, for Dis had been her usual well organized self and had everything quite under control. Granted, the fact that he had been informed that Thranduil had accepted the invitation, did put him out of sorts. However, what truly had him on edge, was the fact that he would be taking on a whole new role come sundown tomorrow…that of husband. He had been a son, a brother, a leader, and a king…but he had never been something this important to another person. He would effectively be hers, and she would be his, and he had no idea how to act. Dwalin had said it would all come naturally, that their love would guide them in all things. He could only hope his cousin was right.

.

.

"So, what exactly does one do at a bride's night?" Dis asked, taking one of the glasses of wine Bergie was serving - to everyone except herself and Sier, that is.

"Lots of things," Prim told her, enjoying the freedom a night away from her husband and son afforded. Both Frodo and Flinn were being watched by one of Dis' maids, the two lads currently enjoying a sleepover before their big day as ring and bead bearers. "But the most important part, is that we all get to offer helpful suggestions to the bride!"

"Suggestions on what?" Dena asked, her face lighting up with anticipation.

"Anything really," Esmerelda offered. "From sewing tips to cooking ideas. Although, to be truthful, the information I recall using the most was what to do on my wedding night," she told them with a slight blush, doing her best not to make eye contact with her mother in law.

"No need to be shy, Esme," Menegilda laughed. "There were a few things I was told at my bride's night that I still use to this day."

This got all the lasses giggling, breaking the ice and getting the ball rolling. Dena and Ilin proved to be the most…um… _helpful_ , causing poor Marigold to blush scarlet more than a few times.

.

.

"No! You are joking, Ilin!" Dena gasped, after a particularly revealing tidbit that her friend had just shared. "In the kitchen?"

"Yes, right there on the floor under the big table," she laughed, watching as everyone's eyes grew wide in shock. "Yet the funniest part was, that during it, someone came in!"

"Who was it?" Dis asked, leaning in a bit, eager to hear more.

"I'm not completely sure, but from the look of their boots, I think it was Kili," she chuckled. "Bombur and I just stayed perfectly still and didn't dare breathe for fear they would hear us and lift up the table cloth. Eventually, they got what they came for and left…and we just picked up right where we had left off."

"Oh, my," Sier laughed, fanning herself with her hand. "I don't think I will ever be able to look at Bombur quite the same way again!"

"That's fine…I don't mind you looking," Ilin beamed. "Just remember, he is all mine, so no touching."

Once more this had all the lasses in stitches, until Bergie stood up and made an announcement.

"Well, I would bet that the bachelor party is in full swing by now," she said, getting everyone's attention. "And you know what that means!"

"No…what does it mean?" Sier asked, feeling as if she were missing out on a crucial piece of information.

"It is time to go kidnap the groom!" Prim laughed, standing up as well.

"Kidnap the groom?" Dis asked in a shocked voice. "What on earth for?"

"To give the bride one final chance to kiss a single hobbit…er…dwarf!" Gilda laughed, also vacating her seat and looking just as eager to join in the fun.

"How will we do it?" Ilin asked, all for the idea.

"Well…first we have to find a good excuse to get Thorin out of the room and alone," Bergie stated, ticking off the steps on her fingers. "Then we tie him up and blindfold him."

"Oh, that will not go over very well," Dis laughed, trying to picture these diminutive little hobbits taking down the mighty Thorin Oakenshield.

"Perhaps, but once he learns what his reward will be, I doubt he will give us much fuss," Esmerelda stated.

"All right, but how about you let _me_ be the one to broach that part to him," Dis suggested, not wanting anyone to get hurt on the day before the wedding. "Once he has been informed of the reasons, as well as the reward, then you can all move in to subdue him."

"Just please don't hurt him," Marigold begged, yet her eyes were alight with anticipation. "I would rather not have my groom bruised or limping on our wedding day."

"We promise to treat him very gently," Prim assured her.

"Right, but what you choose to do with him afterwards in completely up to you," Dena offered with a wicked grin.

"Dena!" Marigold gasped, yet after looking around the room and seeing all the laughing faces, she quickly joined in as well.

.

.

Thorin was on his fifth…or was it sixth…tankard of ale. And while that might sound like a lot to a hobbit or a man, for a dwarf it was hardly anything. Fili and Kili, not to mention Dwalin, had already drunk twice that, and were still on their feet. Rory and Saradoc were carefully minding their cups, having been threatened within an inch of their lives by their wives, saying that there would be no weaving and bobbing by either of them come the morrow. Especially Rory, as he expected to escort his daughter down the aisle!

Hamfast, Drogo, and many of the other hobbits that had come to Erebor, were in one corner, drinking and singing some ridiculous Shire song, while Bofur, Fili and Kili were doing their best to join in. It was nice seeing all the comradery, and the way the two races managed to coexist so well. Sure, it helped that they were relatively the same size and that they appeared to like many of the same things. Yet, all of this was simply icing on the cake for Thorin, for tomorrow he would embark on the most important interspecies relationship he could think of. And he couldn't wait!

Dwalin and Balin were also doing their best to sing a dwarf drinking song, yet the group in the corner were effectively drowning them out…though no one but Oin seemed to care, having to aim his ear trumpet in one direction or the other just to catch the words to either song. Bilbo and Ori were already looking droopy eyed, while Gandalf, who had downed a few tankards himself, was happily smoking his pipe over by the fireplace and conversing with Dori. Bombur, who had prepared a large spread of food, was doing his best to make sure that none of it went to waste, though Nori, Bifur and Gloin had done their part to help with that as well. All in all, everyone seemed to be having a fine time.

Thorin had just asked Saradoc to pour him another ale, when there came a pounding on the door. Looking around, he took a mental head count, determining that everyone from the company, as well as his other invited guests had already arrived. So who could this be?

"You best get that, lad," Rory told him, giving Thorin a rather unsettling grin.

"It better not be someone telling me that Thranduil has arrived early," he mumbled, heading to the door and yanking it open. "What?" he demanded harshly, making the poor guard take a step back in fear.

"Your…Your Majesty," he began, bowing reverently. "Your immediate presence is requested in your council chambers."

"By whom?" he questioned, knowing that everyone he would willingly leave for was already in the room.

"I…I am not at liberty to say," the young guard stammered. "Please, sire, I was ordered to fetch you…and quickly."

"Very well," he grumbled, putting his tankard down and turning back to his guests. "I will return as quickly as possible," he promised, heading out and following the nervous lad down the corridor.

"Oh…I don't think so," Saradoc laughed. "Something tells me after he gets his bride alone, he won't be rushing back any time soon."

"Saradoc!" Rory scolded, elbowing his son in his side. "That is your _sister_ you are talking about!"

"Oh…right," he realized, looking a bit sheepish over his rather crude comment. "Sorry, Father."

.

.

Thorin was getting more and more perturbed by all the secrecy, and was just about to stop right there and demand that the guard tell him who had wanted to speak to him. Yet when they turned the next corner, there stood Dis, her hands on her hips and a determined look in her eyes.

"Thank you, Tomer," she told the guard, waving him off with her hand. "You may go." And with that the young dwarrow all but vanished, eager to be as far away from his king as possible.

"Dis?" Thorin asked, eying his sister curiously. "What is this all about?"

"You, brother dear," she began, a little smile tickling at her lips, "are about to be kidnapped."

"What?" Thorin was certain he had misunderstood her…for nothing else made sense.

"It's apparently a hobbit custom," she explained, signaling to someone behind him. "You don't want to disappoint your bride this late in the game by not going along with tradition…do you?"

Thorin turned and saw Ilin, Dena, Prim, Esmerelda, Sier and Bergie all standing behind him. Dena was carrying a small, empty flour sack, while Ilin held a pair of iron shackles, yet all six of them wore wide smiles.

"You can't be serious!" Thorin balked, taking a step back from the four advancing lasses.

"Oh, but we are," Bergie laughed, seeing the uneasiness in Thorin's eyes. "Like Dis said, it's hobbit tradition. And it would be best if you came along quietly, for your bride to be is waiting for you…and the kiss you get to bestow upon her."

This bit of information seemed to settle Thorin's nerves, causing him to rethink this whole kidnapping idea. And after a few more moments of thought, he gave a sigh of defeat and held out his hands before him.

"Do what you must, ladies," he nodded, giving them permission to bind him.

.

.

Marigold and her mother had found a very nice little room just down the hall from her own chambers, most likely used for storing supplies, but it would do nicely.

"Now, remember, you get only one final kiss, so make it count," Gilda laughed, handing her daughter a candle and a few matches. "Just remember to keep your hands to yourself…and make sure he does the same thing," she warned, shutting the door and taking her post outside, waiting for the captured king to arrive.

When he did at last appear, Gilda could not help but snicker at the picture Thorin presented, very stiff and uncomfortable in his predicament, yet trying not to show it.

"Is she ready?" Esmerelda asked, her eyes twinkling with merriment.

"All set," Gilda assured them, opening the door as they all but shoved the disgruntled dwarf inside.

"You have ten minutes!" they called before the door was shut and the two were left in complete darkness.

Not that Thorin knew this, for he could see nothing with the bag still over his head. Still, when he heard the sound of a match being struck and the distinct smell of candle wax, he got the idea that they were in a dark room. When his hood was removed, he couldn't help but smile as he saw his beloved standing before him, a little blush on her cheeks and a worried look.

"I am sorry if this upset you," Marigold told him, reaching up and caressing his cheek and neatly bearded chin. "Being kidnapped and all."

"Not if this is the end result," he assured her, loving how beautiful she looked in candle light. "I am willing to endure anything, if it means spending a few moments alone with you, my love."

"We _have_ been rather busy lately," she nodded. "And I can't remember the last time we had a moment alone."

"Two and a half weeks ago," Thorin informed her. "Bilbo and your parents all went into the kitchen to check on dinner, and we had a blessed two minutes to ourselves before they returned."

"Well, now we have _ten_ minutes," she grinned. "But we best not waste them."

"Agreed," he told her, holding out his hands, which were still shackled together. "Might you have a key?"

"Oh, yes," she laughed, digging into her pocket and producing the little metal object that would free him.

Once they were off, he set them aside and wrapped his hands round her waist, pulling her to him with a hum of delight.

"Now, what was this about me getting to kiss you?" he asked, eyeing her lips with great interest.

"We only get _one_ kiss," she reminded. "My last opportunity to do so with a single dwarrow. Yet I fear if we actually held that kiss for the full ten minutes, we would both pass out from lack of air."

"I am willing to risk it if you are," he joked, leaning in as he rested his forehead against hers. "Can you believe that our day has finally arrived?"

"I thought it would never come," she grinned. "But it has."

"By this time tomorrow, you will be my wife," Thorin added, the word like honey on his lips.

"And you will be my husband," she agreed.

"Are you nervous?" he asked, looking into her eyes for any sign of fear.

"No, not even a little bit," she assured him. "I want to be your wife, Thorin. I want to take care of you, remain by your side, and become the mother of your children."

"I want all these things as well… _and more_ ," he told her, his voice deep and husky. "And tomorrow, we will begin each and every one of those adventures."

"But now…tonight, I get only one kiss," she reminded him.

"Then let's make it last," and with that he claimed her lips, savoring every delightful flavor.

Unfortunately, a knock at the door came all too soon and the two reluctantly parted. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Tomorrow felt like a lifetime away, but they knew that it would come soon enough. And then, after the vows were spoken, the toasts were made and the dancing was done…that was when their true lives would begin. With each other.

"Time's up!" Bergie called from the other side. "We need to get Thorin back to his own party."

"I am having a much better time in here," he called back, a chuckle in his voice. "And Bergie, if you value your husband's freedom, I would suggest you give us one more minute." He was not sure if Bergie had managed to worm the truth out of Dwalin about how he had got that bruise on his cheek, or that Thorin had tossed him in the dungeons. But from the moment of silence, followed by the sound of a disgruntled huff, he guessed she was well aware.

"Fine…one more minute, but not a second more, do you hear?" Bergie told them.

"Aye…and thank you, lass," he called back, leaning in for one final kiss. "It is much appreciated."

* * *

 **Well, that was fun! For Thorin and Mari at least...but I think the other lasses enjoyed the hunt just as much.**

 **How did Thorin do negotiating the bride price? Did Rory get his money's worth?**

 **Well, now all that is left is to get these two love birds hitched. That is up next!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **WhoWould'veGuest:** I know you have not caught up to where I am posting, but this is the only way I can reply to your kind reviews way back on chapter 43 and 63. I just hope you notice them once you get here. (please let me know if you do, so I won't worry) Binge reading for 24 hours straight? Wow! I do like having a nice balance of fluff and angst. A story that had a tragedy every single chapter makes me sad and full of anxiety. I mean you do HAVE to have some kind of issue to solve, but do it in a happy way...right? ha ha, I shocked you with Thorin and Marigold, did I? Well, good! But yes, it was kind of obvious from the first moment they met that Dwalin and Bergie were going to be an item. ha ha. I did have a lot of fun with Dwalin and Balin in baby reveal chapter...and fear not, Bergie will be devouring her favorite cheeses again soon...as well as everything else in sight. ha ha. Thanks.

 **Kendall Merritt:** And I adore that you adore it. I am having a lot of fun writing it as well. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **Feu d'Argent :** I agree, I am completely baffled at how Thorin succeeded on the quest without her valuable direction. ha ha. And yes, that comment WAS in reference to all the stories out there where a lass goes on the journey with the company...but mostly a nod to my beta reader's story where Beryl the hobbit went along. I have enjoyed many of those tales myself in the past. I am glad you like my writing and again, feel free to gush all you want. ha ha. Well, Kili won't be the ONLY one in those 40 chapters, but I can't see doing him any less than Fili and Thorin. ha ha. I would suggest you read fan fiction for Phantom, since the original book ended BADLY! ha ha. and that is the REASON for fan fiction, to fix the original authors slight oversite...as in not letting the musical genius get the girl, or killing off three hot dwarves! I hope you thought the bachelor/bride's night parties were fun!

 **Emrfangirl:** Well...did I trick you? Was the bride's night party a bit more wild than you thought it would be? Thorin thought so. ha ha. I love what you are anticipating about Thranduil and the kids...wait for it...

 **abc:** Yep, and as you can see, the wedding is next! That was funny that you lumped Kili in with the pregnant women and the kids. Too funny. I see where he rates in your eyes. ha ha. exactly! Frodo will be a natural to be the ring bearer later on this way. It will already be on his resume. I couldn't think of a better person to marry them than Gandalf himself. Well, now you know where the dress came from...but the dress and ring will be described later.

 **sorrellkaren:** I totally understand, believe me. When I got on here the first time, I had to fumble through all on my own with no help. So here is a little hint. You just have to switch ON the Private Message (PM) option on your account page. On the left hand side there, under Account, choose Setting. Then scroll down to the bottom of that page and it will be the second to the last button that says "Accept Private Messages (PM)" and click YES and then SAVE at the very bottom. Then BOOM, you can get a PM sent to you. You can always go back and click it off if you don't like getting them. Nothing is set in stone. Glad you are enjoying it and still reading!


	81. Chapter 81

.

 **I am sorry that there will be no guest reviews at the end of this chapter. I am sick tonight and after I hit post I am heading right back to bed. I promise to answer all the guest reviews in the next chapter, as well as any you send for THIS chapter. Again, sorry, but I don't have the strength to stay up any longer. But at least I sent this out on time.**

 **Night.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 81**

 **Mae g'ovannen = Well met**

 **Mellon = Friend**

 **~X~**

* * *

At long last the day of the wedding arrived, and all of Erebor was abuzz. Dis had been up long before dawn – assuming she had slept at all - getting things ready and making sure every last item was attended to. Thorin was also up early, for even though the wedding was not scheduled until later in the day, there were guests to greet, dignitaries to speak with, and a million other things that needed to be done…or at least that is what Dis told him.

After he had eaten, bathed, and dressed, Thorin stood in front of his mirror and stared at the image before him. He was not in his ceremonial attire, not yet, for he would be required to stand at the gates of Erebor and greet those who had been invited to his wedding. Marigold was of course sequestered somewhere inside the mountain, her mother and bridesmaids attending to her hair and dress, as they should be. He looked himself up and down, trying desperately to find something that assured him that he was ready for this. Would he be a good husband? Would he do right by his new wife? Or would he fail miserably, just as he almost did when overtaken by the gold sickness?

A knock at the door halted his disquieting thoughts.

"Enter," he barked, tugging at his tunic in a huff of frustration.

"Thorin?" came the voice of Bilbo, peeking around the door and then entering with a smile when he spied his friend. "Dis sent me to make sure you were up and ready to go. The guests will be entering the mountain soon and she said I was to have you there on time."

"Leave it to my sister to boss me around even on my wedding day," he chuckled, not truly upset. "I just pray that she will not insist on joining me on my honeymoon in order to give me directions there as well!"

This made the little hobbit snort, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Yes, I have learned over the past months that your sister is quite the dam," Bilbo nodded. "I will not hide the fact that I admire her greatly, and even once, during a very short moment of foolishness, dared to imagine that she might accept my pursuit." He held his breath, waiting for Thorin to react to this bit of news. He did not need to wait long.

"Bilbo…" the dwarf king said in a shocked tone, turning to look at him with wide eyes. "You must know that no matter how much my sister cares for you, or respects you, she had already given her heart to her _one_ …to Flinn the First. And though I would love nothing more than to call you family, there can never be another for her, just as there can never be another for me other than Marigold."

"I realize that…now," he chuckled, feeling rather foolish. "But a hobbit can dream, can't he?"

"I just do not wish for you to pine after a dam that cannot return your feelings," Thorin said, reaching out to lay a sympathetic hand on his friend's shoulder. "There is someone out there for your, Bilbo Baggins, you simply have not found her yet. Look at me…I never thought to find my _one_ after two-hundred years."

"Well, I hope I do not have to wait _that_ long," Bilbo laughed. "We hobbits don't have the long lifespan of you dwarves."

"Then your _one_ will simply have to make her presence known quicker," Thorin nodded, then adding with a sly tone. "Fear not, it if truly be your wish to find a mate, all too soon it will be you being kidnapped by the bride the day before your wedding."

"Liked that, did you?" Bilbo grinned, having seen Thorin being lured away from his bachelor party the night before. He knew what he was in for, and he hoped that his friend had not put up too much of a fuss.

"It was not completely unpleasant or without merit," he replied, putting on an air of indifference. "The blindfold and the shackles might have seemed a bit much, but the final results were rather pleasing."

"In other words…you loved it," Bilbo accused, seeing the slight twitch at the corner of Thorin's lips.

"Aye…that I did," Thorin nodded. "Where did such a custom originate anyway?"

"Oh, well that would go back several hundred years ago," Bilbo explained, sitting down as he adopted his best story telling voice. "Back when the current Thain of the Shire insisted that his daughter marry a hobbit she did not love. On the night before her wedding, her bridesmaids snuck out and found the lad she did have feelings for and tied him up and brought him to the bride so that she could have one last kiss before being wed. Of course, that tradition quickly changed into the groom being the one who was kidnapped, since all forms of arranged marriages have long since been done away with in the Shire."

"You mean, if I were not Marigold's chosen one, it would have been some other dwarrow or hobbit kidnapped and brought before her for a final kiss?" This did not sit well with Thorin at all!

"Well, it is not like that happened!" Bilbo stated firmly, amused over his friend's worry. "She loves you…she only wanted to kiss you! Who else would she have picked? Kili?" Yet when Thorin did not laugh it off like Bilbo had expected him to, he turned serious. "Marigold love you…you know that right? She never felt anything for Kili other than family affection. She is marrying you…no one else."

"Yes, I know," Thorin said with a sigh, shaking off the residual feelings of irrational jealousy. "I have no reason to doubt her love, just as she shall never have reason to distrust mine. I was just being foolish."

"Aye," Bilbo nodded, happy that the dwarf king could see that. "Now we best be going, we do not wish for Dis to come looking for us now, do we?"

"No, that would not be in our best interest," he nodded with a grin. Yet just as the hobbit turned to go, he was halted by a hand on his shoulder. "Bilbo…" Thorin began, his tone serious yet not angry. "Little did I realize when I set foot in your home those many years ago, just what an impact you would have on my life. You have been loyal, supportive, and often more blunt than anyone I have ever known…all to my ultimate benefit. I treasure our friendship above all else, Bilbo Baggins. It was a fine day…or night, indeed when our paths chose to cross, and till the day I die I will count myself blessed for having known you."

"Thorin…I…I…" Bilbo stammered, not quite sure what to say. "I…I feel the same way. You coming to Bag End and inviting me on your quest has changed me…and all for the better I would like to think. It pleases me to no end to be here on this day, to share in your joy and see you unite with your one. I would not have missed this, or any other adventure with you for all the food in the Shire."

This made the king laugh, realizing just what a hobbit values above all else…friendship and food.

"I am glad we have had this moment to speak, my dearest of friends," Thorin said, throwing his arm around Bilbo's shoulders as they made their way out the door. "Since from here on out, I fear you and I will not have a moments peace until this wedding is done and over."

"Not if your sister has a say in it, we won't!" Bilbo laughed.

.

.

Balin, who apparently had no important tasks to see to as well, joined Thorin and Bilbo in greeting the guests. This pleased the king greatly to have their company, since there was at least one visitor he was _not_ looking forward to seeing again.

"Thorin!" Bard called, breaking the dwarf from his unpleasant thoughts as he entered through the stone archway. "You couldn't have chosen a better day for a wedding," he laughed, gesturing to the blue sky and bright sunshine.

"We are being wed inside a mountain, Bard," Thorin chuckled. "It would not matter if it were raining or snowing."

"Ah, but it made _my_ trip here much more enjoyable," the king of Dale informed him with a smile.

"My sister, Sigrid, sends her congratulations," Tilda broke in, bowing to Thorin respectfully. "She and her husband would have loved to come, but traveling with a baby is not something they felt would be wise in these troubled times. Still, they asked us to convey their pleasure at your union."

"That is very kind of them," Thorin nodded, knowing such a long journey would have been difficult even under the best of circumstances. "They have my understanding, and my gratitude."

"And we will do our best to make sure our father does not overindulge on your fine dwarf wine, this time," Bain laughed, elbowing Bard jokingly.

"In that case, you will also have my gratitude, Prince Bain," Thorin laughed, enjoying the look of embarrassment on Bard's face. Though, the king noted that he did not try and deny the fact that he had gotten a bit drunk last time he had been a guest in the mountain.

"I think we shall head in now," Bard said, giving Bain a playful shove forward. "Before my ungrateful children do any more damage to my reputation."

His entrance was accompanied by a fair amount of laughter, most of it coming from the King of Dale himself.

.

.

The next one to arrive was Dain, and even though he had promised to bring his entire family with him this trip, the very recent arrival of his own new bairn had obviously caused his wife to remain at home to care for it.

"So…what did you have, you old warthog?" Thorin asked, embracing his cousin in a stout hug. "A lad or a lass? We have all been waiting anxiously to hear any word about the newest Durin."

"We had a lass!" Dain said, beaming with pride. "Roundest, plumpest little redhead you ever saw, and she already has me completely wrapped around her finger! We even named her Dis, just like I promised!"

"A lass is always a blessing," Balin nodded, greeting Dain with a hearty head butt as well.

Thorin couldn't help but silently agree, knowing just how much he was anticipating the arrival of his own little jewel one day.

"And I am sure that Dis will indeed be honored that you chose to bestow her name upon your daughter," Bilbo added, extending his hand in a greeting, yet was quite shocked when he was instead pulled into a vicelike embrace from the jovial dwarf.

"Just as I have always been flattered over the fact that you named your son after me," Thorin laughed, the longstanding joke between them causing Dain to roll his eyes in exasperation. The king then turned to address Dain's son, Thorin Stonehelm, who was standing behind his father. "Welcome to Erebor, cousin! I must say, you have certainly grown!" he said in greeting, not having seen the lad in over ten years. While only a few years younger than Kili, Stonehelm was already twice as big as Fili…at least around his midsection.

"It is good of you to have us," the near likeness of Dain said, bowing low to his royal second-cousin. "Finding your _one_ is always a reason to celebrate."

"Aye, it is," Thorin nodded, deciding that he liked the lad's manners quite well. "Any chance of you finding yours?"

"If my mother has any say in the matter, it will only be a matter of time," young Thorin laughed. "She has been throwing every eligible dam in my direction ever since I came of age."

"Then you have my sympathies, lad," Thorin laughed, knowing just how adamant Dis had always been to see her own sons paired off. "Yet if it is Mahal's will, you will find her eventually."

"Or in your case, _she_ will find _you_ ," Dain laughed. "I knew there was something between the two of you the last time I was here! I'm happy that you didn't muck things up and let the lass slip away."

"Well…" Bilbo began, ready to launch into a detailed description on just how close he had come to doing exactly that, when Thorin cut him off.

"Speaking of slipping away," he broke in, effectively changing the subject to avoid Bilbo's ribbing. "How are your two prisoners? Still locked away in your dungeons, I hope?"

"That sour faced cow, Bina, sure is," Dain said, turning and spitting on the ground, as if the taste of her name on his lips was something vile. "She has shown no sign of reform or remorse over her actions, making life miserable for all those around her."

"And Colm?" Balin questioned, not liking the way Dain had left out the father in his explanation.

"Well, perhaps I am growing soft in my old age, but I will admit to giving that poor bugger a bit more leeway," he admitted, doing his best not to appear apologetic. "He is still incarcerated, but from what I have witnessed over the past months, he is truly sorry for the part he played in Bina's evil plan, and I have since moved him to a less confined area of the prisons. He has more than earned a few small freedoms, and has been put in charge of several work details. Colm is paying for his crimes, but not as harshly as Bina, yet I think justice is still being served."

"I trust your judgment, Cousin," Thorin nodded, recalling that even he had felt a twinge of pity for the old dwarf when his own daughter had turned on him at their trial. "Just as long as they never set foot on Erebor soil again, I am content."

"I will see that they don't, just as I promised," Dain nodded resolutely.

.

.

After Dain and his son had gone inside, the next to approach the mountain was a delegation from Esgaroth, followed by representatives from a few of the smaller towns farther south. All of which Thorin welcomed kindly and thanked them for attending.

However, the next guest to arrive caused both smiles and a look of shock.

"Beorn!" Bilbo cried out, excited to see the skin changer once again. On the hobbit's journey to Erebor, they had not found the giant of a man at home as they passed through his lands, causing Bilbo great disappointment. "It is so good to see you!"

"And you as well, little bunny," the tall man said with a warm smile. Beorn often called the hobbit such due to the way he habitually twitched his nose when thinking or worried about something. "I was sorry to have missed hosting your company on your journey out here. But you will be certain that my doors will be open to you on your return trip."

"And we will be most happy to partake of your warm hospitality…not to mention your delicious honey cakes and fresh milk!" the hobbit laughed, reaching out to shake Beorn's hand with both of his…still unable to fully encompass the skin changer's beefy palm.

"We are very happy you got our invitation and could come," Thorin greeted with a bow of respect. "You are always welcome here in Erebor."

"We have come a long way since we first met with distrust, have we not, Thorin Oakenshield?" Beorn said with a bit of a grin. "Yet you and your kin have proved to be honorable and worthy of my respect. It makes my heart glad indeed to hear that you have found yourself a mate in life."

Thorin, having heard how Beorn had claimed to be the last of his kind, did not quite know how to respond to that, other than giving him a nod of respect and gratitude. Apparently that was enough, for the large man smiled sadly and turned back to Bilbo.

"How about escorting me inside, little bunny?" he asked, his tone turning happy once more. "I would love to hear about your journey here and what you have been up to since then."

"Of course," Bilbo nodded enthusiastically. And with a quick farewell to Balin and Thorin, the two headed off.

.

.

Several more guests arrived soon after, yet eventually, much to his regret, Thorin saw the shining white-blond hair of the king of Mirkwood approaching. _Thranduil had arrived._ The only consolation was that beside him rode Glorfindel and the twin sons of Elrond, and Thorin was grateful for the buffer they would serve.

"Greetings," Thorin said in a strong voice as they drew near.

"Hail, mae g'ovannen, Thorin Oakenshield," Glorfindel responded, leaping from the back of his horse and coming over to greet the dwarf king with a warm smile. Thorin was not quite sure what the elvish words meant, but when he saw Thranduil raise an eyebrow of surprise, he figured it must have been a friendly term.

"Hail to you as well, Lord Glorfindel," he then turned and inclined his head towards the other three, the twins still seated on their horses, and Thranduil on a very large elk. "You too are welcome, Prince Elladan, Prince Elrohir…and Lord Thranduil." That last bit did stick in Thorin's throat a bit, but he figured if he could not retain his composure on this, of all days, then when could he?

"Where might your nephews be, King Thorin?" Elledan inquired, his eyes darting around the entryway. Thorin couldn't help but wonder if it was out of curiosity, or fear of attack, that the dark haired elf had asked. It would be entertaining to learn how the sons of Elrond had responded to the prank that Fili and Kili had played on them.

"We had hoped they would be here to greet us," Elrohir stated, a wry smile spreading over his face. "My brother and I have long wished to share a few words with them."

"I am sure you have," Thorin nodded, unable to stop his own grin from forming on his lips. "Fili and Kili are currently attending to other duties, yet I am sure you will see them at the wedding and reception to follow. However, I do ask that you and my nephews refrain from any forms of retaliation against each other until after the ceremony has concluded. It would be greatly appreciated."

"As you wish, My Lord," Elladan nodded, his hand over his heart.

"We will not disrupt your wedding in any way," Elrohir also agreed.

The two quickly dismounted, handing their horses off to a couple of waiting dwarfs, who led them towards the stables. This left only Thranduil…who remained on his mount, looking unsure at how to proceed.

"Come now, mellon," Glorfindel coaxed, gesturing for the elf lord to join them. "We did not ride all this way to remain in the entryway, did we? The king deserves your congratulations, will you not offer it to him?"

This seemed to snap Thranduil out of his odd trance, and he did indeed slide from the back of his elk with all the grace and dignity befitting his race. When he at last stood before Thorin, the two meeting face to face for the first time in a good many years, there was a moment of doubt as to how things would go. Thankfully, Thorin did not need to call for a weapon, nor order his guards to throw the elf king out…for Thranduil placed his hand over his heart and bowed respectfully to the dwarf.

"May the Valar smile upon you this day, King Under the Mountain," he said, his voice low, yet without any detection of malice. "I was honored that you saw fit to invite me to such an occasion."

"Yes, well…" Thorin said, clearing his throat, "we are allies, are we not?"

"Indeed," Thranduil agreed, yet he continued to remain stiff and unsmiling. Thorin even found himself wondering if the elf _could_ smile, at least without looking like he wanted to rip out an enemy's heart.

"Please, you are welcome do go inside and take your ease," Thorin offered, hoping they would comply, just to end this awkward moment.

"Allow me to escort you," Balin said, graciously stepping in. "There are refreshments in the main dining hall, and you will be informed when it is time to attend the ceremony."

"You have my thanks," Thranduil stated, turning without another word and following the white haired dwarf into the mountain, followed closely behind by the twins.

"You did well, Thorin," Glorfindel told him, keeping his voice low so that only the dwarf beside him could hear. "I know of your history with our kin from Mirkwood, and I grieve over the rift that has long stood between you two. Yet, now I see an opportunity for even stronger ties to be established. Do not throw away a chance such as this over a grudge that should now be put to rest. You are wise, Thorin, and I can see you understand the benefits of peace…as does Thranduil."

"One step at a time," Thorin said in a low growl, even that small confrontation with the tall elf king putting him on edge. "I am finding that I can tolerate you…is that not enough for now?"

"I suppose," Glorfindel laughed. "And I am honored to be considered… _tolerable_."

"You should be," Thorin said, a small grin tugging at his lips. "That is how I meant it to be taken."

"Indeed," the blond elf said with a smile of amusement. "Indeed."

.

.

Several hours later, in a cheery little room, the bride stepped out of the changing area and presented herself for inspection.

"Oh, Marigold, you look beautiful," Gilda told her daughter, tears coming to her eyes. "That gown is perfect."

"I have to admit, that wearing this, I do feel like a queen," the hobbit bride said, spinning around and watching the dress flare out. It was a lovely, dark shade of Durin blue, with an intricate mithril overlay in a lacelike pattern on the bodice. The sleeves ended at her wrists in a point with more mithril stitched in place, as well as a pattern of the silverish metal at the hem. Marigold loved moving in it, for the tiny rings tinkled like bells, surrounding her with music.

"It pleases me to see this dress put to use once again," Dis said, wiping away a stray tear at seeing her mother's gown being worn by such a lovely bride.

"And I thank you for sharing it with me," Marigold told the dam, stepping forward and embracing her in a warm hug.

"Thorin will be speechless when he sees you walking towards him," Dis told her. "I am so grateful that you came to Erebor, and that you agreed to become my brother's wife."

"I could hardly have denied him," she confessed. "I mean…after all, I am his _one_." This was said with a little wink and a grin, reminding everyone just how blind she had once been to the importance of such a term.

"Yes," Dis nodded with a smile. "That you are."

"Are Bergie, Esme and Sier ready yet?" Marigold asked, turning to look over at Prim, who had just entered the room.

"Almost," Prim laughed. "We had to perform a last minute alteration on Bergie's dress. I swear, that lass has grown another inch or two in the past week!"

"That is to be expected, for dwarf babies tend to have a strong growth spurt in the final few months," Dis assured them. "With Kili, I just gave up trying to fit in anything and wore my house robe all the time, unless I was forced to go out in public. This means her time is getting close…or at least I think it does. Hard to say with a babe of mixed blood."

"Just as long as she does not choose to give birth today, I will be happy," Marigold laughed, secretly anticipating the day when she would be carrying a child of her own… _Thorin's child._

"Here," Prim said, setting down a small box she had been carrying and taking out its contents. "I brought you this."

"Oh…it's beautiful!" Gilda gushed, taking the flower and ivy wreath from Prim's hands and bringing it over to her daughter. "May I?"

"Of course, Mother," Marigold nodded, her own eyes now filling with unshed tears. "It was one of the things I dreamed of for my wedding…to have you here to place it upon my head."

"As your grandmother placed a wreath upon my head, so I do for you, my daughter," she whispered, setting it in place and leaning in to kiss her cheek. "I would not have missed this for anything in the world. And the fact that I agreed to get on the back of a flying eagle should prove that."

"And for that, I thank you," Marigold laughed, hugging her mother tightly.

"Well, the time is growing near," Dis told them, gesturing towards the door. "Shall we go join your bridesmaids and their escorts?"

"Not me," Prim announced, scurrying towards the door. "I need to go make sure that Frodo and Flinn are ready. I just hope they have not been messing around and swallowed the bead or ring…or something equally disturbing."

"If they have, we will just turn them upside down and give them a good shake," Dis laughed, knowing that the two little lads would not dare to do anything of the sort…mostly since their fathers had already spoken to them about how they needed to be on their best behavior. "We will see you at the doorway, Prim."

With a nod, off the hobbit went, allowing Marigold, Menegilda, and Dis to head in the opposite direction in search of the rest of the wedding party.

.

.

Meanwhile, Thorin was getting nervous. He had changed his attire once more, this time donning not only his best Durin blue tunic, with his golden emblem on it, but also the fine fur lined coat that Sier had crafted for him. He wore the raven wing crown upon his head, looking every inch a king as he stood at the front of the room and waited. At first he had thought he would be expected to wear a wreath of flowers, like Marigold, but even Rory agreed that it was not necessary. His own dwarf crown would serve just as well, and to be perfectly honest, no one could imagine Thorin wearing such a thing anyway…at least not without laughing.

As he looked out over the audience, the room being packed and every seat taken, he took a steadying breath. Even the balconies were filled with spectators, all eager to see their king wed at last. He had faced down wargs, goblins, orcs and even a dragon, yet suddenly, Thorin knew the true meaning of fear. What if he froze? What if he said the wrong words? What if he…?

"Thorin," came the calming sound of Gandalf's voice beside him. "Relax. You will do just fine." He had obviously been reading the dwarf's mind.

"Easy for you to say," he mumbled, doing his best to calm his nerves. " _You_ are not the one getting married today."

"No, I am not," Gandalf grinned. "You are the one blessed to have found a lass willing to put up with all your bluster and cantankerous ways. And if you have half the brains I always expected you possessed, you will never let her go."

This, as it was obviously intended, caused Thorin to focus his attention on the wily wizard, and no longer on his own worries.

"Are you trying to rile me on my wedding day, Wizard?" he repeated, his eyes narrowing a bit.

"Not at all," Gandalf assured him with a wink. "Just trying to get you to see how fortunate you are…and to stop worrying." Yet before he could say more, something at the far end of the hall caught his eye, and a warm smile spread across his weathered face. "For it would appear that we are about to get started."

Thorin's head whipped around and he did indeed see his sister, Dis, walking up the aisle, giving him a nod of her head and a wide grin. When she took her seat, next to Balin, Gloin and Oin, he knew it was time.

The sound of horns blowing all over the mountain signaled the beginning of the ceremony, and everyone in attendance hushed, turning their heads to focus on the golden doors at the end of the long hallway. When they opened, there was a collective _aww_ , for at the head of the procession were Frodo and Flinn. Both lads looked as if they would burst with pride, each holding up a small pillow with the wedding bead and ring nestled on top – securely tied in place by a small ribbon.

Without much prompting from the couple behind them, the little hobbit and dwarfling marched up the aisle, heads held high and huge grins on their faces, literally eating up the attention they were receiving. When they reached the steps that led to where Thorin was standing, the two lads veered to the left, taking their places at the bottom, patiently waiting for when they were called upon to present the tokens they bore.

Next came Dwalin and Bergie, the two of them also beaming from ear to ear. Dwalin had Bergie's arm securely tucked in the crook of his arm, only too happy to escort his pregnant wife. When they reached the end of the aisle, they split up, each one ascending the stairs on either side. Dwalin coming to stand by Thorin, and Bergie on the side where the bride would soon be.

Everyone had turned back to watch the final two couples enter, Kili and Esmerelda, followed by Fili and Sier. They all looked amazing, and no one questioned the hobbit tradition of having friends and family stand up for the bride and groom. And while the lasses had just worn their nicest clothes, both Fili and Kili were sporting the handmade coats created by Sier, at Thorin's request. For while all three garments had distinctively different qualities, they all shared the same cut, which tied everything together.

When all three were at last in their places, all eyes turned to the door once more, yet this time with a gasp of amazement. For there, on the arm of her teary eyed father…was his bride.

"Oh, blessed Mahal," Thorin whispered.

* * *

 **Sorry to cut this short...but the whole wedding wouldn't fit in one chapter.**

 **Hope you liked everything so far.**

 **If you are wondering where the guest reviews are...see the note at the start of the chapter. Thanks**


	82. Chapter 82

.

 **Thank you all for you well-wishes. I am indeed feeling much better - but still trying to catch up on all your reviews - but I promise I will.**

 **It is amazing what a lot of sleep and a handful of medication can do for you, ha ha. But, unfortunately my convalescing has put me behind in my writing, so I need to get better quickly and get a few more chapters under my belt before you all catch up to where I am still writing! Eeek.**

 **Not sure why no one thought to send Fili over to tend to me in my delirium...he would have made me better real quick!**

 **Thanks again...now, back to the wedding!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 82**

 **Mellon = Friend**

 **~X~**

* * *

Thorin's eyes grew wide as he saw Marigold standing there in the doorway. She was simply stunning. He couldn't remember ever being so overcome with joy in his life…yet at the sight of his bride, _his one_ , Thorin felt like bursting into tears and laughing at the same time. In the end he just stared, open mouthed with his heart pounding like a drum. He had waited a long time for this moment to arrive, and now that it had, he was not sure he deserved this happiness. Marigold would soon be his wife.

.

.

"There's still time for you to back out," Rory whispered to his daughter, clutching her hand tightly as it rested upon his arm. "You can always come home to the Shire with us."

"No, Father," Marigold told him with a smile. "I love Thorin and I want nothing more in this world than to be his wife. Please say you are happy for me."

"You know I am, sweet-pea," he assured her. "Your mother and I both think very highly of Thorin, and we approve of your choice, but as your father, I had to ask anyway. Your happiness comes first, and I would willingly fight a hundred dwarves, if you wanted this wedding to end right here."

"Well, I don't," Marigold laughed, "So there is no need for you to take up arms on my account, Father. Now how about we start walking," she suggested. "But maybe not _too_ fast…I have waited a long time for this day to arrive, and I want to savor every moment."

"Then savor it you shall, since I am in no hurry to hand over my only daughter, even to one as worthy as King Thorin," Rory told her, leaning down and giving her a kiss on her cheek. "I love you, my precious Marigold."

"Thank you, Father," she whispered back, giving his arm a quick squeeze. "I love you too." And with that, she lifted her foot and took her first step towards becoming Thorin's wife.

.

.

"Steady now," Dwalin whispered to his cousin, seeing how pale Thorin had gone the moment Rory and Marigold had begun their walk towards them. "It would not do for the king to faint in front of all his guests. And remember, Thranduil is watching…you can't appear weak before him of all people."

"Nay," Thorin nodded, still unable to take his gaze off his bride. He didn't care one bit who was staring at him, be they dwarf, hobbit, man or elf. Nothing else mattered except Marigold. It had taken him only a few moments to realize exactly what dress she was wearing, the Durin blue and mithril accents giving its origins away at a glance. It had once been worn by his mother, and grandmother before that, and now it had come down to his own bride. He knew it had been Dis' wish to have worn it as well, but Smaug had dashed those hopes, along with so many others. Still, he could not imagine anyone looking lovelier than Marigold in it, and he hoped one day it might be passed down to his own daughter.

His mind had been spinning with so many thoughts that before he knew it, she and her father were standing at the bottom of the steps. Breaking himself out of his reverie, Thorin made his way down, standing in front of them expectantly.

"Thorin Oakenshield," Rory began in a loud voice, repeating the words he had carefully rehearsed. "I do hereby bestow upon you the hand of my daughter. Treat her well, love her for all time, and show her the honor she deserves."

"I shall do all that and more," Thorin nodded, reaching out as he took her hand in his, with Rory placing his own on top and bottom, sandwiching them together in a final act of acceptance. He then nodded one last time and went to sit beside his wife and son.

Thorin could feel his hand shaking slightly as he guided Marigold up the steps to stand before Gandalf.

"You look beautiful," he whispered as they took their positions, eliciting a blush and a smile from his bride.

Yet before anything more could be said, or thought, Gandalf's voice boomed out over the hall, letting everyone know that the moment they had all been waiting for had arrived.

"Dwarves of Erebor, Men of Dale, Esgaroth and the southern borders," he began, looking around the room at each race gathered there. "Hobbits of the Shire, Elves from Mirkwood and Rivendell, as well as our dear friend from the west." Here Gandalf gave a respectful nod to Beorn, who was leaning against a side wall, since the chairs available were far too small for him to use. "We welcome you all and thank you for attending this most auspicious occasion. For this wedding will not only unite two hearts and two races, but it will see the crowning of a queen as well."

There arose a cheer from those in the balcony, each dwarf showing their joy over Thorin taking a wife. When they at last calmed down, Gandalf continued.

"Thorin, Marigold…have you both come here today out of a sense of loyalty, honor, and with a willing heart?" the grey wizard asked.

"Aye," Thorin responded.

"Yes," came Marigold's emphatic reply.

"Then, as per dwarven tradition, I am obliged to ask, who stands for the bride? Who among you speaks for her character and recommend her to this dwarrow?" Here he turned and looked over to where her parents sat.

"That would be me and my wife," Rory offered, standing up and gesturing to Menegilda, who was already making ample use of her embroidered handkerchief.

"And has the groom offered you the proper compensation for Marigold's hand in marriage?" came the next scripted question.

"That he has," Rory nodded proudly, giving Thorin a little wink. "And quite an impressive bride price he gave me too, I might add."

"Very well," Gandalf chuckled, making a mental note to ask about the obvious story behind _that_ statement. "Then we shall commence with the vows." He first turned to Thorin, focusing his attention on his very dear friend. "Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thráin, son of Thrór, king of Erebor, do you claim this hobbit as your mate, companion, and queen, for the remainder of your days? Will you protect her, show her honor, and take on the role of her champion in all things?"

"I wholeheartedly accept and hereby swear to do so," Thorin responded without a moment's hesitation or doubt.

"Dwarves of Erebor, do you accept your king's choice of Marigold as his queen? Will you support his decision to have her rule by his side and govern this kingdom in wisdom and honor?" Gandalf asked, looking out over the congregated throng.

"Aye!" came a unanimous shout, so loud in fact that Frodo tried to cover his ears, the little pillow that the ring was tied to serving as a nice buffer between his head and the noisy crowd.

"Marigold Brandybuck, daughter of Rory and Menegilda of the Shire, do you accept Thorin as your mate, your companion, and your king for the remainder of your days? Will you care for him, show him honor, and take on the role of his comforter in all things?" Where normally that would be the end of the questions and the bride would be given a chance to respond here, the wizard was obliged to continue. "Will you also accept the duties and responsibilities as queen of Erebor, putting the welfare and happiness of your subjects before all else, serving them in wisdom and loyalty to the best of your ability."

"I accept and hereby swear to do so, with all my heart," Marigold stated, firmly and without wavering. Her response earned her a wide smile from Thorin, his eyes full of love and devotion.

"Thorin, might you have a few tokens to present to your bride?" Gandalf urged, signaling for Frodo and Flinn to approach.

The little dwarrow and hobbit all but scampered up the stairs, completely forgetting about their parents' warnings, as they excitedly held up their two pillows to Thorin. Reaching out, the dwarf king ruffled Flinn's hair and gave Frodo a wink, before pulling on the ribbon that would loosen the marriage bead he himself had crafted. Turning, Thorin reached out and took hold of the intricate marriage braid that hung from Marigold's temple, slipping it over the end and fastening it in place.

"With the giving of this bead, I do hereby claim you as my wife for all time by dwarven law," Thorin murmured, the words not actually part of the ceremony, and yet he felt the need to speak them anyway. He then released the ring from its binding and held it out for her inspection. It was made of rich gold, with four small gems inlayed across the top – a ruby, a sapphire, a diamond, and an emerald. Marigold was quick to notice that her ring and bead were an identical match, with the size being the only difference. Thorin then took her hand in his, speaking in a low voice as he slipped it upon her finger. "The ruby stand for the fire you have ignited in my heart, the sapphire is for Durin blue, telling all that you are now part of my family line. Diamonds are for strength, to symbolize that our bond will endure forever. The emerald…well, that one is for your beautiful eyes, which I desire to see gazing back at me every morning from here on out. And as I place this ring on your finger, I announce to the Shire, and the rest of Middle Earth, that you are mine to hold and cherish until the end of my days."

"I…I wish there was something I could give to you," she whispered, fighting back the tears as she ran her finger over his token of love. For Marigold suddenly realizing that she had nothing to reciprocate with. Hobbit males did not wear rings, and she had not see any of the dwarves with marriage beads in their hair either.

"You have already given me the greatest gift imaginable… yourself," he assured her, wishing that he could just lean in and kiss her now, but Gandalf was already clearing his throat to speak once more.

"Balin?" he said, turning to where the elderly dwarf stood, holding a delicate crown nestled securely on a satin pillow. It was very similar in shape to the one Thorin wore, though more feminine and much smaller in form. The councilor stepped forward, presenting it to Gandalf.

"Marigold, for as beautiful as that wreath of flowers looks upon your head, might I offer you a more permanent crown instead?" the wizard asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

Bergie quickly came over and reached up to remove the flowers, stepping back in place beside Esme and Sier when she was done. With her head now bare, Gandalf placed the golden circlet in its place, effectively crowning Marigold as Queen of Erebor. There was no loud cheering this time, for everyone knew it was a solemn moment, and they treated it as such.

"I have wandered Middle Earth for countless lifetimes, fully aware of all its beauty, wonder, and peril," Gandalf announced, deviating from the normal words of a dwarven ceremony…but no one seemed to mind. "Yet nothing can compare in importance and splendor to that of two individuals finding each other in love. Which is exactly what I see before me…love in its truest form. And so, it is my most happy pleasure to announce that these two are now bound together by heart, mind, body, and the combined responsibilities as rulers of Erebor." He reached out and placed a hand on Thorin's shoulder, looking at him with all the joy in the world. "Thorin…I give to you your wife and queen, Marigold." Then turning to the hobbit bride he spoke again. "And Marigold, I present to you your husband and king, Thorin. Let it be written in the ancient scrolls, and on the hearts of all the citizens of Erebor, that this union is now official. They are one." Another deafening cheer rose over the crowd, this time causing Frodo _and_ Flinn to cover their ears from the sound. Yet Gandalf only smiled, leaning in to speak over the din. "If you wish to kiss your wife, Thorin, I think now would be a perfect time to do so."

Thorin wholeheartedly agreed, taking Marigold into his arms and sharing their first kiss together as a married couple.

.

.

The reception that followed was held in the large dining hall, the very same one where only seven months ago, Thorin and Marigold shared their first dance on Durin's Day. Well, now they would do so again, but this time as husband and wife. Yet this time, it was a simple dance, the pair facing each other as they moved over the floor with ease and grace. Marigold was having the time of her life, and the fact that her dress still tinkled like little bells only made her twirl and spin all the more.

"I love you," Thorin whispered into her ear as they swayed back and forth.

"And I love you," she responded, unable to wipe the smile off of her face. "I can't believe we are married…at last!"

"I will not even attempt to describe how much I have been anticipating this day," Thorin told her. "The day I could finally call you my wife."

"Then I say we make it last as long as possible!" she laughed, throwing her arms around him as he spun her around with joy.

"We may not be able to make the day last forever, but our happiness shall," he promised, taking her hand and twirling her in circles as the rest of Erebor looked on.

When the dance was finished, they left the floor among thunderous applause, followed quickly by the band striking up a lively tune as the rest of the guests were invited to join in the festivities.

"That was lovely," Dis told Thorin and Marigold as they returned to their places of honor at the head of the royal table. The food had been brought out while the two had been dancing, yet their plates had already been prepared and set before them, allowing the happy couple to dig right in.

Fili, who was sitting next to his wife a few chairs down, leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Happy, my love?" he asked, noticing how brightly her eyes had shown all evening.

"Very much," she nodded, looking at Thorin and Marigold, the two of them eating and talking, completely oblivious of anyone else in the room. "I am so pleased for them. It truly was a beautiful wedding."

"Do you ever wish that we might have had something similar?" Fili asked, taking her hand and squeezing it gently. As he had been escorting her during the ceremony, it occurred to him that due to their secretive and rather rushed wedding, he had deprived Sier of a day such as this…and it bothered him. "I would have loved to have seen you in a dress like Marigold's, walking up an aisle as all of Erebor looked on. You would have outshone the stars themselves."

"Nay, Fili, I regret nothing," she told him with a warm smile, patting the back of his hand that still held hers. "Our wedding was perfect. Everyone who mattered was there, and you made me feel both beautiful and special. I wouldn't change a thing about our union day…not one thing."

Fili smiled at her words, loving her all the more for them. Yet he couldn't help but glance over at his son, who was currently lost in conversation with Frodo – more than likely recounting their glory as ring and bead bearers. Flinn had looked so handsome in the coat Sier had made him, as he proudly presented the marriage bead to Thorin.

"It would have been nice if Flinn could have present though," Fili mused in a low voice, having missed his little lad that day. "Yet, I suppose since he already believed we _were_ married, seeing us taking our vows again might have confused him just a bit."

"Indeed," Sier laughed. "And just think, if our wedding had been public, everyone would have been there to witness you and Dwalin arguing over the bride price. I highly doubt that would be something you would like being teased about…well, no more so than you already were."

"Oh, but I got Dwalin back quite nicely," Fili said with a satisfied smile, recalling the look on his cousin's face when Bilbo had spoken up.

"That you did," Sier nodded, before leaning over and whispering into his ear, "But do you know what I love the most about our wedding day?"

"No…what?" Fili asked, his mind running through every moment of the ceremony, trying to recall the best one.

"That you became my husband that day…and I became your wife," she informed him, laying her head against his shoulder as she looked up at him with love shining in her eyes.

"Ah, yes, _that_ was my favorite part as well," he told her, leaning down to kiss her lips. "And every night, as I fall asleep in your arms, I thank Mahal for giving you to me." He then reached out and placed his palm over her rounded stomach. "Just as I thank him for Flinn and this new little one as well. He has truly blessed me beyond my wildest dreams."

Their tender moment was quickly interrupted by Kili, who had just bounded up to the table, an eager look on his face.

"Come on Fili," the younger prince urged his brother. "Let's go get something to eat before the hobbits descend on the tables and there is nothing left."

"Oh, no!" Dis countered with a look of satisfaction, having heard her youngest son's remark. "I made sure there would be plenty of food for all, with enough to satisfy even the Shire folk. Everything is going just as planned, and there will be no mishaps." She then shot Fili and Kili a threatening glare. "And don't you dare do anything to mess that up! I heard about the joke those two elves played on you, and what you did to them in return…but not tonight, do you hear? This is Thorin and Marigold's day, so curb your pranks, understand?"

"Yes, Ama," Fili and Kili both replied in unison, sounding very contrite.

"We promise not to play any tricks on Elladan and Elrohir," Fili promised.

"At least not tonight," Kili added, not even trying to hide the little smile on his lips.

Dis only rolled her eyes, figuring that was the best she was going to get out of those two.

"Say…where are the twins, anyway?" Fili asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously as he scanned the room. The elves and men had been seated at a larger table with appropriate sized chairs, yet they could only see Thranduil and Glorfindel…while Elladan and Elrohir were nowhere to be seen.

"Perhaps they went to use the facilities?" Dis suggested, not really caring one way or another, for her main focus was on seeing that the reception continued to run smoothly.

"Do they even do that?" Kili whispered to Fili, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Do what?" Fili asked.

"You know…use the facilities?" was his brother's rather embarrassed reply.

"Oh, for Mahal's sake, of course they do, you numbskull," Fili laughed, before turning to his wife as he rose from his seat. "Would you like me to get you anything, Sier?"

"Oh…yes, please," she nodded, suddenly realizing just how hungry she and the new baby were. "A little of everything would be delightful," Sier told him, but then quickly added, "Everything except pickles…I am quite over that specific craving."

"Understood," Fili laughed, knowing it was best to avoid any foods she deemed off her eating list, for fear that it might turn her stomach. With that, he headed off with Kili to fetch a few plates.

.

.

"May I have this dance, my little flower?" Rory asked, standing up and holding out his hand to Marigold. He had never prided himself on being a good dancer, but with so many now heading for the buffett tables, he thought it a perfect time to ask his daughter to take a turn with him.

"Of course you may, Father," she smiled, leaning in to give Thorin a kiss on the cheek. "That is, if you think you can do without me for a few minutes, my love?"

"It will be a trial," Thorin grinned, nodding his approval towards Rory. "But I know you will be in good hands." He watched his new bride and her father head towards the dance floor, unable to take his eyes off of her. Thorin couldn't remember the last time he had felt so happy.

.

.

Glorfindel, who had spent most of the evening in conversation with Thranduil, politely excused himself and made his way over to the royal table. Bowing deeply before the groom, he greeted him warmly.

"I enjoyed the ceremony very much, King Thorin," he said with a smile. "I have never been to a dwarf wedding before, so this was indeed a treat."

"And I've never heard of an elf being invited to one before…so I guess this is a first for both of us," Thorin laughed.

"A first, yes," Glorfindel agreed. "Yet, hopefully not the last."

"Agreed," the king nodded. "Will you sit and talk a while? I am sure you are quite exhausted with only having Thranduil for company all evening."

"I will indeed join you, mellon," Glorfindel nodded, stepping up and making use of the empty seat to Thorin's left. After Rory and Marigold's departure, Menegilda's attention had effectively been stolen by Dis, who wished to speak about what was to take place next during the reception, leaving the king and elf lord to speak privately amongst themselves. "And while I know that Thranduil appears rather sullen, I have known him a long time, and thus I understand his moods. If you think about it, Thorin, you and he have a lot in common."

"I hardly believe that," Thorin scoffed, taking a drink of his ale.

"No, it is true," the blond elf insisted. "Just as you once followed your forebears into battle, only to lose the ones you loved…so did Thranduil. His father Oropher, the once king of the Greenwood, went to war under High King Gil-galad, fighting Sauron's forces in the Battle of Dagorlad."

"The Battle of Dagorlad?" came the excited voice of little Flinn, who had somehow managed to leave his seat and come around behind them unnoticed. Both he and Frodo were now standing between Thorin and Glorfindel, with eager looks on their faces. "What was that?"

The appearance of the children had caused the elf to pause in his tale, not sure if he should continue such an account in the presence of little ears. Yet Thorin nodded his consent, and so he went on.

"It was a very fierce battle fought in the second age, little one," Glorfindel stated, smiling down at the wide eyed dwarfling and hobbit. He himself had never married, or sired children, yet he had always had a soft spot for the young, no matter what race. As he stared at the lads before him, his mind turned to thoughts of another youngling he had been privileged to spend a great deal of time with, the boy Estel. Elrond had taken the child under his wing, and was raising him in the absence of his own deceased father. He too could not hear enough about battles and great deeds, yet all too soon, Glorfindel knew that such things would no longer prove to be mere stories for Estel. No…not for anyone. "It was there that the last alliance between elves, dwarves and men took place."

"You mean the one where that evil Sauron was killed?" Flinn asked, having paid more than the usual attention to Balin's history lessons when this had been discussed.

"Vanquished, yes…but sadly, not destroyed for good," the elf corrected. "It was this battle that took the life of Thranduil's father, Oropher. Deeply grieved, Thranduil continued to fight valiantly, and after Isildur cut the ring from Sauron's hand, thus winning the battle, he led his battered army home to the Greenwood…now known as Mirkwood. For you see, younglings, even in victory, there is always great loss." He then turned his eyes towards Thorin. "Is that not correct, King Thorin?"

"Aye, it is," he replied quietly, obviously getting the point of Glorfindel's tale. For he too had lost his grandfather and brother in a similar battle, a wound that still festered within his heart. And for the first time, Thorin allowed himself to look upon the sullen woodland king, and see a different side to him. Not that of a lord or an elf, but that of a son who had lost his father in war. _That_ was something Thorin could relate to.

"Were you ever in a battle, Mister Glorfindel?" Flinn asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Several," he nodded, choosing not to elaborate. "And yet, it is days like this I value above all else. Days of peace, happiness and laughter. Treasure those things, little one, and you will be much wiser for it."

"He speaks true," Thorin broke in, looking at his nephew and Frodo. "A king may be required to go to battle in times of need, yet what he is most fond of are times of peace. When he can look after his people and bring them to prosperity. Do you understand, Flinn?"

"I think so," the young dwarfling said, his brows pursed together in thought. "It is like when my adad went out to fight the orcs to save the hobbits. He didn't want to go and leave us behind, but he had to or people would have died. Yet, I think he likes being home with me and Ama more than fighting. And I like it best when he is home with us too."

"Exactly," Glorfindel chuckled, always impressed by the simple wisdom of a child. "And I hope that you, your adad, and your uncle, have many more decades of such peace."

"Can we go get something to eat from the food table, Uncle Thorin?" Flinn asked suddenly, his little mind apparently done with the conversation of battles, and now on to tasty treats.

"What do your mothers have to say on the subject?" Thorin questioned, knowing better than to contradict a parent's previous command.

"They didn't say anything," Frodo confessed, pointing over to where Sier and Prim currently were lost in conversation. "I don't think they even know we are gone."

Thorin laughed at this, knowing just how easy it was to misplace the two children…having done so himself rather recently.

"Very well," he nodded. "Your father and Kili are already at the buffet table, see that you have them aid you in your selection. Just remember your manners, and only take what you can eat, nothing more."

"Only what we can eat?" Flinn repeated, looking over at his hobbit friend. "That is still quite a lot!" And off they ran.

"You are indeed blessed, Thorin Oakenshield," Glorfindel laughed, his eyes still on the retreating lads. "You have a fine kingdom, a precious family, and a beautiful new bride. I find I am rather envious of you, my friend."

Thorin looked around, taking in the sight of Fili and Kili as they greeted Flinn and Frodo, helping the lads reach the plates on the table. His eyes then fell upon Dis, who had just taken a seat next to his lovely niece, Sier, and finally to where Marigold was dancing and laughing with her father, causing him to give a hum of approval.

"Glorfindel…I can't say I blame you one bit," he chuckled, suddenly realizing just how fortunate he truly was. "For today, I am indeed a very lucky dwarf."

* * *

 **Yes, you are Thorin...and later tonight, you are about to get even luckier! ha ha.**

 **Just a little bit more of the reception to go and then the wedding night. Promise. You can't skimp on special occasions...there is still so much left to do. ha ha.**

 **So how did you like the vows? The ring? The dancing? Fili and Sier? Glorfindel talking with Thorin and little Flinn and Frodo?**

 **More Elf/Dwarf/Hobbit interaction coming up!**

 **Thanks and I would love to hear what you thought.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews**

 **And as promised, here are also the ones I missed answering last time due to a high fever and eyes that would not remain awake.**

 **abc: (Chapter 80)** You know, I have never really addressed the Arkenstone in this story. I am not sure if Thorin hid it away, or if it is above his throne, or what. I just never thought about it. But I might be touching on it in the next part of the story. We will see. I had fun with the night before the wedding, letting everyone have a good time and let off some steam without getting too sloshed or doing anything someone would regret. No elf strippers! ha ha. **(Chapter 81)** Thanks for your pity. I am better now! Yep, Thranduil and Thorin managed to keep it together...so far. Let's hope it stays that way. I made sure everyone dressed up really nice for the wedding. No jeans or t-shrts at THIS wedding! Yah, sorry to have kept you waiting for the ceremony, but as you could see, things just got too long! And look, we are still not done with the reception!

 **Feu d'Argent (Chapter 80)** Well, SOMEONE had to kidnap Thorin...why not them. ha ha. I don't exactly know why he had to be kidnapped, but it just sounded like a lot of fun, so I ran with it. And if we are going to point fingers here, I think we need to blame Tolkien first for writing that Thorin, Fili and Kili die...Peter Jackson's crime was to make them so stinking hot that we actually CARED that they died. So you have friends who like to embarrass you with wild stories too? ha ha. I think dwarrowdams do know how to defend themselves, I am sure Dis could kill you six ways to Sunday with a butter knife. But they don't go to war and stuff, at least not in my imagined universe. Too few to risk them getting killed in battle. Babies are fine, just not the main focus with all the wedding, elves and new hobbits in the mountain. ha ha. Soon though. And wow...you flatter me with your ranking my story that high! Thanks! **(Chapter 81)** Thanks for wishing me well. And fear not, I did not have to drag myself out of bed to WRITE a chapter, just to post it. I currently have a small stack of chapters already written...and use them for times just like this! Although, that stack got a lot smaller while i was unable to open my eyes or form a coherent thought in order to write. So I need to make the most of this weekend! Did my little bit with Fili and Sier make you happy? See, great minds think alike. However, if you keep guess what will come next with such accuracy, I am going to think you hacked into my computer and are reading ahead. ha ha. I have plans for Bilbo, so don't you worry about him. I was just making sure that those who were still shipping Bilbo and Dis got the hint that it is NOT going to happen. ha ha. If I wasn't already on the mend I would have taken you up on all your suggestions, especially the Three Musketeers and the Snicker-doodles. I will try and work on more clothing descriptions. And my husband thought your words to him were FUNNY. But honestly, he is my best doctor, and he even read 10 chapters of a hobbit FF story to me the other night as I fell asleep. So sweet. Everyone knows Thorin is going to have a little girl...he dreamed about her. As for the others...not gunna tell. ha ha. Yah...about that whole 'promise not to do anything to mess up the wedding thing'...more on that later. They did...they got married!

 **WhoWould'veGuest:** That was cute that you went looking for my response, but was careful not to read anything you should not. Very smart. Oh yes, keep working on that cosplay outfit. You will need it. Do let me know when you catch up! I want to say more but hate to run the risk of giving something away.

 **Emrfangirl:** Heirloom dresses are awesome...but these days styles change so much, hardly anyone wants to wear something 'old fashion'. I would have considered it, if my mom had saved her dress. Oh the pranks are coming, but they dare not risk angering Thorin on his wedding day! There will be no tin cans tied to the back of his pony as they ride off into the sunset. ha ha. They would have...but I have other plans for Bilbo and Dis has her boys and grand-babies to keep her happy. The Flinn/Frodo/Thranduil thing will be on Monday! And thank you, I do feel better now.


	83. Chapter 83

.

 **And so the wedding reception continues!**

.

.

 **Chapter 83**

 **~X~**

* * *

Thranduil had been sitting alone at the table ever since Glorfindel had chosen to abandon him. He did not mind, however, for even he could only take so much of the optimistic elf before his conversation became tiresome. The sons of Elrond were not much better, in his opinion, for they were far too jovial for his tastes. While he knew the twins had seen their share of pain and sorrow in this world - the loss of their mother as she sailed over the seas being a prime example - their indomitable spirit appeared to have remained.

Thranduil still could not believe he was here in Erebor, celebrating the marriage of Thorin Oakenshield, no less. And yet, his advisors had urged him to accept the invitation, saying it could cause a rift in diplomatic relations, should he decline. Yet from the way stiff way Thorin had greeted him at the gate, Thranduil was almost certain the dwarf king would not have minded his absence. As far as he was concerned, the less he and his mountain neighbors saw of each other, the better. Dwarves were not refined in any way, they laughed too loudly, they drank far too much, and the amount of facial hair they sported was downright beastly. He could not for the life of him imagine what Glorfindel saw in such a race, much less why he insisted that they come watch one of them marry…even if it was their king. He gave a slight shudder at the idea that this might eventually lead to Thorin procreating! Thranduil found that he truly pitied the little hobbit lass.

Taking up his glass of wine, the elf king sipped at it slowly, allowing the rich flavor to sweep the disturbing thoughts from his mind. However, when he lowered it, there, barely peeking over the edge of the table were two small sets of eyes…and they were staring right at him!

"Hello," came a greeting from the blue eyed, blond haired lad. "Are you the king of Mirkwood?"

"I am," Thranduil replied, staring at the glass in his hand and trying not to make eye contact with the little dwarfling. Perhaps if he ignored it, the little creature would just go away…and take his companion with him. Where were these whelps' parents, anyway?

"Is it true that you put my adad in your prison?" the little voice persisted.

"Perhaps," Thranduil answered, a little smile curing his lips. "I have put a lot of dwarves in my prisons. Which one might your father have been?"

"My adad's name is Fili. And I'm Flinn, by the way," the dwarfling said in way of introduction. "I'm usually supposed to say, at your surbus after that…but would you want my surbus if I offered it?"

"I would not," Thranduil drawled, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I'm still Flinn," the dwarfling continued, apparently unfazed by the elf's lack of interest. "And this is Frodo…he's a hobbit"

"I am fully aware of what a hobbit looks like," Thranduil stated, perhaps a bit more harshly than necessary, yet he really wished the two children would simply go away. "I have met others of his kind before. Well, one at least…a Master Bilbo Baggins."

"I'm a Baggins too!" little Frodo piped up, reaching up to pull himself above the table top a little more, so he could see a bit easier. "Bilbo Baggins is my cousin!"

"And Thorin Oakenshield is my uncle," Flinn added in for good measure.

"Delightful," Thranduil mocked. "Now, will you please go away?"

"But…you looked lonely over here all by yourself," Flinn protested, his voice full of pity. He then turned and looked at Frodo, the two lads sharing some silent form of communication, before both their heads suddenly disappeared from the elf's view.

Just when Thranduil had thought they had blessedly left, the two tykes suddenly reappeared, emerging from under the table and scrambling up into the chairs on either side of him. _Egad!_ They were now close enough to touch him!

"We didn't want you to be sad with no one to talk to," Frodo stated, sitting down on the overly large chair, with his hands in his lap and a smile on his face.

"Will your parents not be looking for you?" Thranduil asked, hoping that they would indeed come fetch the lads at any moment.

"No…they are busy talking and eating, they probably don't even know we are gone," Flinn revealed.

"I would be most happy to alert them to your absence," he offered, wondering how he might do just that…without actually having to converse with anyone.

"But we wanted to ask you some questions," Flinn insisted, kneeling on the chair cushion and leaning over the arm rest, staring up at the elf in wonder. "We were talking to Mister Glorfindel, and he said you fought in a big battle, is that true?"

"It is," he nodded, suddenly taking note that the child to his left bore a striking resemblance to his own son, Legolas, when he was younger. Not so much in stature or size, for elf children were tall and willowy, where dwarflings were short and stocky. But his blue eyes and blond hair caused the elf king's heart to soften just a bit towards the lad.

"He also said you lost your papa in one of the battles," Frodo added, looking up at him with sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I wish I knew how to make you feel better."

Thranduil was speechless. What was he supposed to say to that? Thankfully he was not required to, as the little dwarf continued speaking.

"My adad went to battle once. He had to fight a bunch of orcs, and I was really scared he wouldn't come home," Flinn informed the elf. "It's not fun being scared like that."

"No…no it is not," Thranduil found himself admitting, having felt such terror more times than he could count. "I too fear for the life of my own son, who is currently off hunting orcs."

"You have kids?" Flinn piped up, his expression turning to one of joy. "Can I meet them one day?"

"I have only the one, and he is a grown adult now," the elf revealed, his hand drifting unconsciously to the cheek of the dwarfling, once again imagining his own inquisitive son at that age. Oh, had it truly been that long ago since Legolas was so young?

"I don't have any brothers or sisters either," Flinn told him. "At least not yet, but pretty soon my ama is going to have a baby, and then I get to be a big brother!"

"My congratulations to you and your parents, young Flinn," he replied with a slight bow of his head. He had noted that the crown prince and his wife were expecting, that fact more than evident as she was escorted down the aisle during the ceremony. So this little one belonged to them, did he?

"And I'm Flinn's sword brother," Frodo announced, not wishing to be left out of the conversation. "At least until I go back to the Shire in the fall."

"But you will still be my sword brother even there," Flinn reminded him, the two having already made a pact never to lose touch. He then looked up at the elf king, cocking his head to the side as he posed his next question. "Is it true that elves don't have any good toys?"

"Toys?" The child's strange inquiry caused Thranduil to crack the smallest of grins. "Who told you that we did not have any good toys?"

"My Uncle Thorin," Flinn confessed, resting his elbows on the arm of the chair and supporting his chin on his knuckles. "At least he said you didn't have any that would interest a dwarf. Is that true?"

"Well, far be it from me to contradict the ever wise and knowing king under the mountain," Thranduil said with a smirk, his biting sarcasm being lost on the two lads. "But I assure you, that elf children do play with toys, and very fine ones at that. My son had a whole room full of soldiers, ships, building blocks, and all kinds of animals. His favorite was an elk, carved from the wood of our own forest, and more than once I almost came to harm tripping over all his playthings as I went in to tell him a bedtime story." This simple, but precious, memory once again caused the stoic elf king to smile.

"You know stories?" Flinn gasped, his eyes growing wide as he leaned in further towards the elf. "What kind of stories?"

"Amazing ones," Thranduil chuckled, the dwarfling's enthusiasm cracking the shell of indifference he had worked so hard to maintain. "Stories about legendary creatures, of adventure, and deeds of heroism."

"Can you tell us one now?" Frodo begged, his little brown eyes full of eagerness.

"Well…if you don't think your parents, or uncle, would mind," Thranduil mused, thinking of what Thorin might have to say about all this. Yet, imagining the dwarf king's adverse reaction only spurred his desire to give in to the lads' wishes.

"Oh, no, they won't mind at all!" Flinn insisted, quickly scrambling over the arm of the chair to plop himself down in the king's lap, much to Thranduil's shock and amazement. "Tell us one about dragons!" he begged, but then looking over at his hobbit friend, he added in a rather loud whisper. "But don't make it too scary…otherwise Frodo can't sleep at night."

"I can too!" the hobbit protested, yet then he got a sheepish look on his face as he leaned over and took hold of the elf king's arm. "But if you could try not to make it so scary, Mister Thranduil, sir, that would be very nice."

Thranduil looked from one lad's face to the other, and then suddenly he did something he thought never to do in the mountain of the dwarves…he laughed. It was not a full belly laugh like Flinn and Frodo were used to seeing the dwarves and hobbits give…but it was a laugh nonetheless. And for the first time in quite a few years, the elven king felt happy. He missed his son, Legolas, terribly…but to find humor in the antics of these two children surprised him more than he could say. And yet, there he was, with a dwarfling in his lap, a hobbit hanging on his arm, and a smile on his own face. Would wonders never cease?

"Well, then…let me see," he pondered, digging through his memories until he found the perfect story. "Once upon a time, there lived a very small dragon, no bigger than your hand, and his name was…Spark."

.

.

Fili had just sat down, having managed to carry three plates back with him, when he noticed that Flinn had not returned to the table like he had been told to. Neither, he noted, had Frodo, the two chairs between his wife and Prim remaining empty.

"Where is Flinn?" Fili asked, his eyes scanning the room for any sign of his son.

"I thought he and Frodo were with you," Sier replied, though not appearing overly worried.

"He was, but I sent them back to the table while Kili and I got their dinner," he explained, gesturing to the little plates. "He has to be around here some…" and there he stopped, his mouth dropping open as his eyes grew wide. "By Durin's ax and beard!" he gasped, spotting his son in the most outrageous of places. "LOOK!"

Sier did indeed turn to where her husband was pointing, her heart in her throat until she spotted Flinn, safe and sound, sitting on the elf king's lap.

"Well, that is…unexpected," she murmured, doing her best to digest this new bit of information. King Thranduil did not appear displeased, however, in fact he looked as if he were having a rather nice time.

 _"Unexpected?"_ Fili repeated, staring at his wife in shock. "It is more than that…it is simply not possible! I should go get him." Fili stood to do just that, but was halted by his wife's hand on his arm.

"No, leave them be," she instructed. "There is no harm in our son and Frodo speaking to the king, and the elf appears to be enjoying himself as well."

"Thranduil…enjoying himself?" Fili scoffed. "He only gets pleasure out of throwing dwarves in prison, or insulting Thorin."

"Well, it would seem that he also finds delight in speaking to little children," Sier laughed, watching as Frodo bravely joined his sword-brother in the king's lap as well. "This could do more for public relations than all the gold or gems in Middle Earth. Trust your son, Fili…he has won the hearts of everyone from Erebor to Esgaroth, why not Mirkwood as well?"

"I just don't like it," Fili huffed, though he did as his wife had bid, and sat back down. "And I am sure Thorin will not be pleased either!"

"Eat your dinner, and let me worry about Thorin's reaction," she said in a soothing tone. "This could actually turn out to be a very good thing."

.

.

"This could turn out to be a very _bad_ thing!" Thorin snarled, having spotted his nephew and Frodo in the clutches of his onetime enemy.

"Calm yourself, Thorin," Glorfindel laughed, seeing how agitated the king beside him had become. "Thranduil might be stuffy and often snide, but he would never harm or frighten a child. The loss of his father, his wife, and now his own son, has stolen much of his joy…perhaps your nephew can give a little back to him."

"Lost his son? Prince Legolas is dead?" Thorin had not heard anything about this.

"No, not dead," Glorfindel quickly explained. "Yet he has left Mirkwood, choosing to travel through the land in pursuit of the enemy. He has aligned himself with the Rangers…the Dúnedain, and many times the twins and I have been privileged to fight beside him against the hosts of Mordor. Legolas has become a formidable warrior, one that Thranduil should be proud of. I see greatness in the elf prince's future."

"Still, I am not sure I want my nephew's mind poisoned by Thranduil's bigotry towards dwarves," Thorin huffed.

"From what I can hear," Glorfindel chuckled – for elves had very keen ears, "he is only telling the lads a story about a dragon…one so small it can fit inside your pocket."

"He is?" Now this really surprised the king.

"Thranduil may be a lot of things, but he was always a very loving father to Legolas. Perhaps your nephew will one day serve as your greatest emissary between Erebor and the Mirkwood elves," the blond elf chuckled. "He certainly has the charm needed for such an assignment."

"He gets that from his grandfather," Thorin revealed, a smile of remembrance touching his lips. "Flinn the First had the ability to talk a starving cat out of its last bowl of cream, and had a grin that could easily melt any dwarrowdam's heart. Yet, Mahal saw fit to choose my sister, Dis, for his mate…much to her delight."

"You speak highly of him," Glorfindel nodded. "Might I enquire what became of this Flinn?"

"He was killed in battle, back in Ered Luin, when Fili and Kili were very young. It was a bitter blow to my sister, as it was for all who knew and loved him," Thorin revealed with a look of sadness on his face. "Flinn was a fine dwarf. I had no qualms about Dis taking him as her husband. He was an excellent miner, and a fierce warrior. His sons take after him, in looks as well as manners. And now it appears that little Flinn has inherited his grandfather's charm as well."

"Is this also where your nephews get their affinity for pranks?" Glorfindel inquired.

"No…I am sorry to say that they got that from me," Thorin chuckled, recalling just how many times he had been sent to bed without his supper for making mischief when he had been Flinn's age. "You might not believe this, but I used to be quite the terror when I was young. No one was safe from me and my brother's pranks, not even our grandfather, King Thrór."

"What happened to change this?" the blond elf asked, wishing he had visited Erebor when Thorin was still a child.

"Smaug," Thorin replied, his eyes growing dark.

"I understand," Glorfindel nodded, needing no further explanation. "Yet you could not stop your nephews from inheriting this, and now you live in fear of them, the same way I am certain your parents did of you."

"It seems a rather cruel form of retribution," Thorin nodded. "But, yes." He then brightened and looked at his new elf friend. "How did Fili and Kili's prank with the fire filled pastries turn out?"

"Oh, splendidly!" Glorfindel laughed. "I pushed us on that day until I knew they would be simply ravenous, and as I hoped, when we did stop they dug right into their provisions. They had already swallowed several bites before they noticed the spices…and then they could not get to their water skins fast enough. I had not laughed so hard in quite a long time. I must remember to thank your nephews for the entertainment."

"I just hope they do not plan on getting even with Fili and Kili on my wedding day," Thorin grumbled.

"I do not think Elladan and Elrohir would dare to disrupt such an occasion," the elf lord assured him. "You and I have both warned them against that."

"Where are they, anyway?" Thorin asked, looking around the room. "I have not seen them for quite a while."

"I do not know," Glorfindel mused, now taking note of their prolonged absence as well. "Oh, wait…there they are." He pointed over towards the doorway, the twins looking as if they had just returned from someplace. "I will do my best to keep an eye on them for the remainder of the evening…just in case they have something up their sleeve."

"I would be most grateful," Thorin nodded in appreciation.

.

.

Meanwhile, over by the large multi-tiered cake, Bifur, Bombur, and Gloin stood staring at the figurines on top. The toymaker had indeed carved them in the very likeness of the bride and groom, and Gloin's idea to have them cast in gold had been genius. Unfortunately, Bombur's cake had turned out so light and fluffy, that the heavy metal figures had managed to sink down inside the top layer, until only their chests and heads remained visible.

"Well, that was…unanticipated," Gloin said with a slight huff.

"Really?" Bombur asked incredulously, staring at his friend with an expression of humor. "Even a dwarfling knows that gold is heavy…whereas my cakes are _not_ ," the rotund dwarf chuckled, wondering if he should reach up and pull the figures back out.

"Still, there is something rather fitting to it all," Gloin said with a bit of a smile. "Thorin always did manage to get himself neck deep in trouble…and now love."

"I say…leave it," Bifur stated, using his limited speech and hand gestures to make his meaning clear.

"I agree," Bombur nodded, liking his cousin's idea. "Just make sure we take them out before we serve that top piece. I would hate for anyone to break a tooth biting into a hunk of gold."

This had all three of the dwarves laughing, deciding to leave it just as it was and heading off to share a hearty round of ale.

* * *

 **Well, it looks as though Flinn and Frodo have melted the heart of Thranduil...but really, it didn't take much. I do not see Thranduil as a BAD guy...just...well...a bit rigid. But I am sure, given time, he can loosen up. With Glorfindel and the twins hanging out in Mirkwood, things have to be exciting. ha ha.**

 **Wedding night is up next...and more fun as well, and not just for Thorin, ha ha.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **WhoWould'veGuest:** (chapter 78) I am glad you enjoyed the pranks. I really don't think they had time for anything too elaborate, and really, I didn't want it to be anything mean or malicious or that would leave any lasting scars. ha ha. And they really ARE just a bunch of goofballs...having fun and enjoying themselves.

 **Feu d'Argent:** Thank you for not only one, but two wonderful reviews! I wish I had time or the room to respond to everything you said, but know that I read and love every word. I have seen that picture on Pintrist too where they called Fili "the dwarf you would pick if the pretty dwarf was taken" and called Thorin "Prince Princey McBroodyPants" Although, I would think he would be KING McBroody Pants. ha ha. I am pretty sweet on my husband as well, he is a keeper. I hope this time when you read the trilogy your head does not hurt and you find a whole new appreciation for Tolkien's work. The movies are great, but the books are soooo much better. Gandalf did a fine job, didn't he? Rory was cute too. And Flinn and Frodo...well, what can we say, they are just too adorable for their own good. Well I DO know what a broken record sounds like, because I AM that old, and you sound nothing like one. ha ha. Thorin and Mari will indeed have a wonderful life together...can't be helped. ha ha. And I wish I could say I got more writing done, but I kind of relapsed and was in bed a lot again. Must have over did on Friday. Bummer. But I will keep at it.

 **dojoson41:** I will admit it is fun to read a block of chapters at a time...I hate waiting. ha ha. And WHAT? You hijacked my Fili when I was ill and in need of him? You fiend! Oh well...hey, Kili...come here, pumpkin.

 **abc:** Well, he is a king, so he better have come up with something pretty great for a ring. ha ha. I love that you called Gandalf a melding wizard, so true. And of course the ring and bead were tied on the pillows...do you think they would have stayed on otherwise? Not with as much as those two lads wiggle. And really, it is just another occasion for cake to be served and Flinn and Frodo to stuff their faces. ha ha. Glad you liked it.

 **Aranel Mereneth:** it is ALL about the Durin family love. Glad you are enjoying all the fluff.


	84. Chapter 84

.

 **Now...let the wedding night begin.**

 **Don't worry...it is rated PG13. Smut-light only.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 84**

 **~X~**

* * *

The rest of the evening went well, with Thorin and Marigold dancing many more times, as well as most of the wedding party. Fili and Sier only dared a few turns around the floor before his wife grew tired and insisted that she sit the rest of them out. Dwalin and Bergie did not even try. Saradoc and Esme were hardly ever missing from the dance floor, and never out of each other's arms. Even Rory and Menegilda impressed the crowd a time or two with some fine hobbit footwork.

When it came time to cut the cake – much to Flinn and Frodo's delight – Thorin and Marigold got a good laugh over the golden figurines, who by then were embedded up to their necks in frosting. Yet, as the hour grew late, Thorin knew it was time for them to give their final speeches and retire. He was not ashamed to admit that he had been both looking forward to this moment, and dreading it just the same. Yet if he were to delay their departure any longer, some might begin to suspect that he didn't wish to bed his new wife…and _that_ was certainly not the case at all!

"Dear friends," Thorin announced, standing up and gaining the attention of everyone present. "Marigold and I would like to thank you all for attending. Our day was made all the more special by having you share it with us. Please, stay as long as you wish, eat, drink, and dance to your heart's content. Yet Marigold and I intend to bid you goodnight. May Mahal's blessing be upon you all."

With that a loud cheer rose from the crowd, wishing the happy couple farewell, before they all settled back into their merry making.

Marigold hugged both her parents, as well as her brother and Esme. Dis also pulled Thorin into her arms, her eyes beginning to glisten with tears of joy.

"I am so happy for you, big brother," she told him. "You have found a wonderful wife in Marigold."

"I am very well aware of that," he grinned, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek. "And thank you for all you have done to make this day so wonderful. I could not have asked for a better sister."

"Oh, stop," she huffed, wiping at her eyes in frustration. "Or you are going to make me blubber in front of everyone! Now get out of here, you two."

Bergie was the last to embrace Marigold, giving her a little wink of encouragement, before the two of them exited the room and headed down the hallway towards the royal wing.

"Are you sure that you wish to leave the party?" Thorin asked, not wanting his new wife to feel pressured in any way. "We could stay longer if you would like."

"No, I am plum exhausted," she told him, wrapping her hands around his arm and leaning against him as they walked. "I couldn't eat another bite, or dance another round, even if I wanted to."

"Oh?" Thorin said, sounding a bit disappointed by her statement.

"That doesn't mean I am too tired for _everything_ ," she quickly assured him, looking up at her husband with a mixture of excitement and trepidation.

"Oh!" he said again, yet this time it was accompanied by a much happier sound.

When they at last arrived at his door, Thorin stood there for a moment, not quite sure what to do. Should he just take her inside…or should they talk a bit first?

"Have you forgotten how to use a door knob?" Marigold asked, looking from Thorin to the door and then back again questioningly.

"No…I…I just was not sure if you wished to go in just yet," he explained, feeling very foolish over his hesitation.

"Why wouldn't I?" she questioned. "You _do_ want me to share your quarters…don't you?"

"Mahal, yes!" Thorin gasped, turning to her and taking her hands in his. "More than anything. It is just that…"

"This is new for me as well, Thorin," she soothed, stepping closer to him, her eyes full of love. "And yet, couples have been getting married for countless years before us. We too shall survive."

"I know," he nodded, her tender voice calming many of his fears. "I just want to do right by you, in every way, my love. I want to make sure that your faith in me is not misplaced…for I would never wish to pressure you in anyway."

"And I thank you for that, Thorin," she grinned, tugging at his hands slightly. "Now…shall we go in?"

"Yes," he nodded, turning the knob and escorting her inside.

Once the door was closed behind them, Marigold stopped and looked around. These were her chambers now too, the royal suite, fit for a king and queen. She took in the sights, from the fireplace to the large sitting area, and over to the table they would now dine at every morning. She couldn't wait to cook for him, to wash and mend his clothing, and to curl up in his arms beside the roaring fire at night. This is what she had longed for… _to be Thorin's wife._ Granted, there were maids and cooks to do most of those things, but she would make sure that she cared for his needs personally, as often as she was able. After all, Marigold now too had a whole host of duties to see to as queen, but her responsibilities as a wife would always take precedent.

"Would you like something to drink?" Thorin asked, his own mouth feeling as if he had swallowed a bucket of dust.

"A little wine would be nice," she nodded, noticing that a bottle and two glasses had already been set out on the table. With a smile, she made her way over to the fire, waiting patiently as Thorin opened it and poured them each a drink.

"I thought the ceremony went well, and the reception was simply lovely," Marigold assured him, taking the glass he offered and sipping at it slowly. She had already had several drinks at the party, and she dared not risk becoming tipsy. This was one night she was determined to remember with crystal clarity. "Dis truly went above and beyond, and my parents were amazed at how many hobbit traditions she incorporated throughout the evening."

"My sister is a marvel," Thorin laughed, knowing that she had just as much fun planning it as they had enjoying it. "Yet the only dam I wish to think about tonight is you, my sweet Marigold," he told her, coming over and taking the glass from her hand, setting it beside his own as he cupped her face gently. "I have waited over two-hundred years for you, my jewel…and I intend to spend every moment with you from here on out."

"As do I," she smiled, rising up on her tiptoes to kiss his lips. "And I say we shouldn't waste another second, don't you agree?"

"Do you mean…?" He let his words hang in the air, holding his breath for her response.

"Yes, that is exactly what I mean," she nodded, taking a step backwards as she held her hand out in an invitation. "Shall we, my love?"

Thorin had no words…none at all. He was nervous, yet beyond thrilled. Everything Dwalin had told him came flooding back in that moment, and he finally understood every last word. He loved Marigold, more completely than he ever thought possible, and anything they shared together could never be wrong. He dearly wanted to please her, to make this as perfect for her as he knew it would be for him. And when he saw the love shining back at him through her eyes…all his fears faded into nothing, leaving only the two of them and this marvelous night ahead.

.

.

Back at the reception, Fili, Kili, the twins, and Glorfindel all sat around a table sharing a few pints of ale. The party was still in full swing, and showed no signs of slowing anytime soon. Fili had noticed that Thranduil had taken his leave not long after Thorin, claiming that he was weary from the travel and wished to retire for the night. That was fine by him, since in his uncle's absence, he would have felt obligated to speak to the woodland king, and that was not something high on his list for the evening's activities. Still, the elves he was currently spending time with left him quite at ease…well, almost. He was keeping an extra sharp eye on Elladan and Elrohir, just in case.

"So, you four came all the way from Mirkwood alone?" Kili asked, looking over at Glorfindel and the twins. "I would have thought King Thranduil would have brought a whole host of guards along for protection."

"Protection from who?" Fili asked, eyeing his little brother humorously. "Who do you believe Thranduil would have reason to fear more…orcs or Thorin?"

"Thorin, naturally," Glorfindel laughed. "Orcs he can simply kill, while he knew he would be forced to converse with your uncle."

"Oh, the horror!" Fili laughed.

"But to answer your question, young prince," Elladan said, taking another sip of his ale. "We did bring a contingency of elves with us, they simply remained behind in Dale, so as not to overwhelm our host in any way. I am sure that four elves at a dwarf gathering is already quite unusual."

"So…there are other elves from Mirkwood waiting in Dale?" Kili asked, his interest oddly piqued. "As in soldiers…or maybe the captain of the guard?"

"Yes, but fear not, they will remain there and rejoin us on our journey home," Glorfindel insisted, obviously misinterpreting Kili's reason for being interested. "They will not dare approach the mountain unless an army of orcs were to storm Erebor."

"Oh, that's…good," Kili mumbled, quickly turning his attention towards his own mug of ale, his expression one of obvious disappointment. Thankfully, the three elves did not seem to notice the dwarf prince's sudden change in mood. Fili, on the other hand, did…though he wisely chose not to make mention of it.

.

.

Hours later, Fili, Sier, Kili and Flinn left the reception together, each one happy yet exhausted. Dis had run her sons ragged over the past week, getting things ready for the wedding, and now all they wanted was a good night's sleep. The only one who seemed to have any energy left was Flinn, who was talking a mile a minute and racing circles around the slow moving adults.

"You're the one who let him have that last piece of cake," Sier reminded Fili with a roll of her eyes. "So _you_ get to put him to bed."

"Would you be interested in having a bunkmate for the evening, Kili?" Fili asked, looking at his brother hopefully.

"Are you talking about you, or Flinn?" the younger prince laughed. "If you mean you are looking for a couch to sleep on because you fear your wife's anger over winding up your son, it is all yours. But if you want to foster off Flinn…not on your life! I am a single dwarrow for a very good reason. And that means I can go to bed whenever I want…which is now."

"And here I thought it was because no dam could stand your ugly mug," Fili joked, elbowing Kili in the side affectionately.

"Ha ha, very funny," Kili said drolly. "But you know what has been worrying me all night?" he added, his face turning serious.

"That no dam will _ever_ want your ugly mug?" Fili ventured a guess, earning him a glare of death from his nadadith.

"No," Kili huffed. "That during the whole reception, Elladan and Elrohir were perfectly amiable. I kept waiting for them to slip some salt into my ale, or for my chair to collapse when I sat down…but nothing!"

"I too was on guard all night," Fili hummed in agreement. "But Balin did say that Thorin made them promise not to disrupt his wedding with any pranks. So, that could be why nothing happened." He then got a thoughtful look on his face. "Although…they did disappear for a bit just before dinner was served, didn't they?"

"Do you think they were up to no good?" Kili asked, having had the impression that the two elves were not the sort to just let things lie, and that they were determined to get back at him and Fili for what they had done to their pastries.

"Hard to say," Fili hummed. He then looked down at his son, who was currently hopping from one floor tile to the next, trying not to touch the lines between them. "And what exactly did you and King Thranduil talk about, Flinn?"

"Just stuff," he said, looking back with a shrug of his shoulders. "I think he was a little sad. He misses his son."

"His son?" Kili asked, still finding it hard to believe a grump such as him could have ever found a wife.

"Yes…Leg…Lego…" Flinn stammered in an attempt to remember the name correctly.

"Legolas?" Fili offered.

"Yes! That's it. Do you know him, Adad?" the little dwarfling asked.

"I met him a few times," Fili nodded, recalling how the woodland prince had been one of the elves who had originally taken them prisoner, locking them up in the dungeons at his father's command. Yet, Legolas had also been one to aid them in the Battle of Five Armies, so he guessed he shouldn't hold past grudges against the elf.

"Well, King Thranduil misses him…since he is off fighting orcs, you see," Flinn explained, now doing his best to walk backwards while talking. "He also told us a really funny story about a dragon. It wasn't scary or anything, and that made Frodo happy. I thought he was really nice."

"So, all it took was one story and elves are just fine in your book?" Sier laughed, knowing that these had been the first fair-folk her son had ever come in contact with. "Perhaps Thranduil should tell Thorin a story as well."

"Oh yes, he should!" Flinn agreed, taking his mother's words seriously. "Mister Glorfindel is really amazing, and Frodo and I think the other two that look alike are very funny!" The dwarfling's face lit up with glee. "And I think after we made King Thranduil smile and laugh…he was pretty neat too. I don't know why Uncle Thorin is so mad at him all the time. I think they both just need to say they are sorry and start being friends."

"Oh, that idea will please Thorin, for sure," Fili laughed, his hand shooting out to steer his son a little to the left, before he ran into a stone pillar he was heading right for. "But I am glad you like them, since it would appear that an alliance with them is good for everyone. And now that Thorin himself appears to be friends with Glorfindel, I would hazard to say that it is time old prejudices were set aside."

"But I was wondering," Flinn continued, still walking ahead of the three adults. "Are there any elf lasses?"

"Of course there are," Sier laughed. "Do you think little elflings simply spring up from the ground? They would need to have mothers, wouldn't they?"

"Oh…but what do they look like?" the tyke continued.

"Elf maids are very beautiful," came Kili's reply, causing both Fili and Sier to stop and look at him questioningly. "Well…at least the few I have seen," he added, blushing slightly when he realized just how quickly he had offered up his rather emphatic opinion. "I mean…if you like the tall and willowy type, that is."

Fili's eyes narrowed slightly and he gave his brother a low hum of suspicion, yet once again chose not to comment at that time. Perhaps later.

They had all reached Fili and Sier's chambers by then, and there they bid Kili goodnight, watching him continue down the hall to his own room.

"What was that about?" Sier whispered when the younger prince was out of earshot.

"What?" Fili asked, yet he knew exactly what his wife was referring to.

"All that talk about elf maids? Is there something I should know?" she asked, eying her husband with great interest.

"It's a very long story…and one that I would rather not go into tonight," Fili said in a pleading tone. "I am exhausted and just want to get some sleep."

"All right, I will let it go for now…but I won't forget about it," she warned, reaching for the door and heading inside.

"I never thought for a moment that you would," Fili chuckled. Yet his laughter died on his lips when his eyes beheld the disturbing scene before him. "What in the name of Mahal!"

"Adad!" Flinn squealed with delight. "The room….it's all upside down!" The little dwarfling quickly bent over, tipping his head sideways so that he could view things correctly.

"Fili, what on earth?" Sier gasped, unable to process what she was seeing. For their table was turned upside down, with the legs sticking up, their sofa was arranged the same way, as well as every book on their shelves, and each chair in the room. Even the paintings had been turned around so that they now faced downward. "Who could have done this?"

Before Fili could even hazard a guess, Kili came busting in behind them.

"Fili, you will never guess what…" and there he stopped, scanning his brother's room as well. "Or…maybe you would."

"Yours too?" Fili asked, confusion written all over his face.

"Everything I own…upside down!" Kili confirmed with a nod of wonder. "But who?"

"The twins!" Fili all but shouted, throwing up his hands in exasperation. "That's why they disappeared from the party! It has to be!"

"How did they get past the guards posted at the bottom of the stairs?" Kili asked, having seen the sentries on duty as they came up.

"They're elves!" Fili replied, the simple explanation being all that was needed to convince his brother.

"But they promised Thorin that they would not disrupt the wedding," Sier reminded them.

"And they didn't," Kili chuckled. "They knew perfectly well that we would not discover any of this until the reception was over. Oh, they're a sly pair, I will give them that."

"And you know what that means, don't you?" Fili asked, with a wide grin on his face. "That we have to be even more sly in order to get them back!"

"But how? It is already so late and they will be heading back to Mirkwood in the morning," Kili whined. "And I am so tired now, I can't even think straight, let alone plan some elaborate prank."

"Thankfully, that is why you have me, little brother," Fili stated, his eyes narrowing and his jaw setting in determination. "I will come up with the perfect form of retribution."

"Can I be your lookout, Adad?" Flinn asked, jumping up and down in excitement. "I can be a great lookout!"

" _You_ need to get into your room and put on your night clothes," Sier insisted, rolling her eyes at her husband and brother-in-law's insistence on continuing this prank war.

"But Ama! Adad needs me!" Flinn pleaded.

"No…bed for you," Sier repeated, pointing towards the room firmly.

"Flinn, you should listen to your ama," Kili warned the child. He then leaned down and whispered animatedly. "And you never know, your room might be all upside down too, and you will be sleeping on the ceiling tonight!"

This thought caused the little dwarfling's eyes to grow wide with excitement, and spinning around, he ran towards his room without another word.

"Thank you, Kili," Sier laughed, giving the two brothers a wave as she headed off to assist her son in getting ready for bed. "Don't be up too late plotting your revenge," she called over her shoulder as she left the room.

"So you really think you can dream something up before morning?" Kili asked, stifling a yawn.

"I will do my best," Fili nodded. "So go get some sleep, Nadadith. We will talk in the morning."

"I am all for that," Kili agreed. "I just hope it was only my living quarters they messed with…I would hate to have to fix my bedroom tonight. If so, I think I will just sleep on the floor." He then gave a shrug of indifference and headed out the door.

"Now…" Fili mumbled to himself as he rubbed his neatly trimmed beard in thought. "What to do about those rascally elves?"

.

.

As the first rays of light filtered down through the crystal shafts and into Thorin's sleeping chambers, the dwarf king opened his eyes slowly, staring at the ceiling like he always did. And yet, something felt different. _He felt different!_ And what was more, he immediately became aware that he was not alone in his bed. As memories of the past day, and night, came flooding back in a wave of pure delight, Thorin turned and smiled down at Marigold… _his wife!_

For a split second he wondered if it had all been a dream, that he was still asleep and this feeling of utter contentment would fade as soon as he awoke. But the longer he lay there, staring at the sleeping beauty next to him, Thorin came to realize it was real. Yesterday he had stood before all of Erebor and claimed Marigold as his wife and queen. Then, last night, much to his wonder and delight, she had freely given herself to him as a lover as well.

Oh, it had been too perfect for words! Granted, at first they had been a bit shy and awkward, neither one quite sure how to proceed. And yet, as their wedding clothes had been shed, and kisses had been exchanged, things simply began to fall into place. Dwalin had been right, their love guided them, showing the way and taking them to moments of pure ecstasy. Thorin could still hear the delicious sounds of Marigold desperately whispering his name in the dark, as his lips and hands explored every inch of his precious little hobbit. It had been a whirlwind of pleasure, followed by a warm sense of completeness as they lay cocooned in each other's arms, trying to catch their breath. Thorin had struggled to find words to express his joy, yet everything he could think of fell utterly short. In the end, the looks of utter love they exchanged, and the tender kisses they shared before falling asleep, had more than conveyed their feelings for each other.

Yet now, in the light of morning, Thorin was not sure what to say once Marigold awoke. He didn't believe he had done anything out of order last night, though he admitted that he had been rather exuberant in his displays of affection. Still, she had not seemed opposed to his methods, nor did she once ask him to stop. He could only hope that his adorable wife would wake with the same sense of satisfaction as he.

Now he only had to wait.

.

.

Marigold was having the loveliest dream, and didn't wish to open her eyes and see it disappear. She imagined that she was lying in Thorin's arms, warm and safe in the knowledge of his presence. Marigold let a small sigh of contentment escape her lips as she snuggled a little closer to her dream lover, enjoying the feel of his bare skin against her own. Yet, when she felt a set of lips touch her forehead, her eyes flew open. _That had felt all too real!_

The first sight she saw were her fingers, curling around the dark hairs that covered his firm chest, and as she let her eyes drift upwards, they also took in the view of his neatly trimmed beard, his smiling lips, and his bright, yet hesitant, eyes.

"Good morning, my love," he greeted her, remaining very still so as not to spook her.

"G-g-good morning," she answered back, sitting up slightly as she pulled the covers around her chest. It was then that the fact she was indeed completely naked beneath the blankets hit her…and that he was just as bare as she! A slight blush kissed her cheeks and she looked away with a touch of embarrassment.

"Now, now…there will be none of that," Thorin soothed, reaching up to tip her chin back in his direction, having instantly missed the sight of her emerald eyes. "We are married…there is no shame in what we did."

"No, you are right," she assured him, her worry melting away at the sound of the rich and sultry timbre in his voice. "Of course there isn't."

"You…you are still happy that we are wed, are you not?" he asked, his brows furrowing in worry. "I did not displease you in any way last night…did I?"

"NO! Not at all," she was quick to assure him, loving how his face softened in relief. "You were…quite magnificent, in fact. Or at least I thought you were…I mean, I have no frame of reference to say otherwise…but I am sure that…" she was now floundering, her words sounding as if they were coming out all wrong. Yet he hushed her with a quick kiss, her lips more than happy to be put to a better use.

"Shhhh," he whispered as they parted. "The look in your eyes tells me all I need to know. I too was more than pleased by what took place between us last night. In all my years, I cannot say I have ever felt so alive…or so happy."

"And you made me happy as well," she assured him. "More than that, for you make me feel…loved!" As she said this she fell back against the pillow beside him, grinning from ear to ear as she closed her eyes with a sigh of bliss. She could feel her whole body tingling from pure joy, knowing that she was now his in every way imaginable.

"And that you are, my little Marigold," Thorin chuckled, rolling over until he hovered above her, brushing the stray locks of her chocolate curls to the side, attempting to memorize every nuance of her face. She opened her eyes and stared up at him, her smile of contentment never fading.

Thorin had once imagined he knew what love felt like. He had loved his parents, his brother and sister, and of course his nephews. Yet nothing had prepared him for this overwhelming need for the lass beneath him. Was this what Fili felt for Sier? What Dwalin experienced whenever he looked at Bergie? What Dis had shared with her husband Flinn? Thorin could not imagine such a thing, for what he was feeling could never be duplicated or repeated…it was for them alone.

"I once swore that I would never succumb to the overwhelming pull of gold sickness again," Thorin whispered. "And yet, looking back, I now realize there is a much stronger addiction…one I will gladly allow to consume me. For _you_ are my treasure now, Marigold. Your emerald eyes, your ruby red lips, your teeth as white as pearls, and your heart as pure as diamonds. You are worth more to me than all the gold in this mountain, and I will gladly slay dragons in order to keep you. I have never known such a love before, one I intend to share to the end of my days with only you."

"And our children, of course," she reminded him, gazing up at him in adoration. "I know you will love them as well."

"Indeed I shall, with every fiber of my being. Yet not the same way I love you," Thorin insisted. "You are my wife, Marigold, Queen of Erebor. As long as I have you at my side, I will never want for anything else in this entire world. Promise that you will never leave me."

"I couldn't even if I tried," she swore, reaching up to cup his cheek, his long mane of silver streaked hair falling down around her and tickling her cheek. "For to do so would mean my death…since I can no longer live without you, my heart."

"Nor I you," he told her, leaning down to capture her lips with a kiss – a kiss that held the promise of forever…and so much more.

* * *

 **And there you have it. The royal wedding night. Granted they have more honeymooning to do, but that will have to wait till another chapter. ha ha.**

 **Oh, man, it sounds as if Kili has some secret crush on someone...whoever could it be? Hmmmmm**

 **Well, the twins have struck...but notice they kept their promise? See, what good elves they are. ha ha. However will Fili and Kili get them back?**

 **Was Thorin and Marigold's wedding night sweet enough, without being too suggestive?**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Emrfangirl:** OH good, I am happy you liked the lads and Thranduil. I had this in mind for a long while and I am tickled it was so well received. Well, the cake topper just HAD to sink...it was solid gold for pity sake. ha ha. And yep, those twins were indeed up to something. ha ha.

 **abc:** I really did like writing Thranduil's POV. The way he was all freaked out by them looking at him, talking to him and then, egad, touching him! ha ha. Thorin and Glorfindel are becoming best buddies. And the only thing that was not better before Smaug was Fili and Kili...since they had not been born yet. But just imagine if Smaug had not come, they would have had a much better life. Sigh... The twins, as you just read, were indeed up to no good. Kili was just getting more food, that is all. And the cake topper, it just kept sinking for laughs.

 **Aranel Mereneth:** Thorin is too busy being happy with his new wife to be all upset about Thranduil and the lads. And Sier knows how to handle Durin boys now. ha ha. Glad you liked Flinn and Frodo with Thranduil.


	85. Chapter 85

**.**

 **Now...let's peek in and see what Fili and Kili came up with to get the twins back for their prank.**

 **And FYI...the twins only turned the furniture upside down in Fili and Kili's main room. Nothing was stuck to the ceiling, just turned upside down on the floor. The bedrooms were untouched, so Kili did not have to sleep on the floor and Flinn did not get to sleep on the ceiling...poor dwarfling, he was so disappointed.**

 **Also, yes, in Part 3 of this story, Kili will be paired up with Tauriel. (if all the hints I have given out did not clue you in already) I know some of you are not big fans of our elf maid, however, my wonderful husband is, and he has put in his request that they be a couple in my story. So...in order to keep him happy - which you can't blame me for doing - that is how it shall be.**

 **However, there will be plenty of Fili, Sier, Thorin, Marigold, Bergie, Dwalin, Dis, and of course Flinn and the new kids as well in it. Lots of adventure, both inside the mountain and out! Don't miss it!  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 85**

 **Namaarie = Farewell**

 **~X~**

* * *

Fili was waiting outside Kili's room when the younger prince emerged, ready to take on the duties that their uncle and king would normally care for, if he were not sequestered within his chambers on his honeymoon.

"So…did you come up with a plan?" Kili asked, fastening his weapons belt over his old traveling coat. He had opted to not wear his new one that Sier had made him, just in case he found some other creepy crawly things taking up residence in his pockets.

"I believe I have," Fili told him with a smile of satisfaction. "One that will drive Elladan and Elrohir crazy."

"Oh?" Kili replied, rubbing his hands together in glee. "What are we going to do?"

"Nothing!" came Fili's triumphant reply. "Absolutely nothing!"

"What?" Kili stopped dead in his tracks, looking up at his brother in shock. "You mean we are not going to get them back?"

"Oh, but that is the beauty of my plan. We _will_ get them back, by not doing anything at all," Fili tried to explain. "Just as we spent all night in fearful expectation of them pulling a prank on us, the twins are certain to be anticipating a form of retaliation from us."

"I still don't get it," Kili huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We will go and bid them farewell, offer them a few tokens of our esteem, and send them off with wide smiles on our faces," Fili clarified. "All the while they will think we have done something…to their food again, or the gifts! All the way back to Mirkwood it will drive them insane, making them imagine that something will jump out and bite them at any second. It is the best revenge without actually doing anything!"

"Ohhh," Kili said, finally coming to appreciate his brother's devious mind. "That is sheer genius! So what shall we give them as parting gifts?"

"I don't know," Fili laughed. "I came up with the first part of the plan, the least you could do is help with the second."

"Fine," Kili laughed, throwing his arm over his brother's shoulders. "I believe a stop at the kitchen, and maybe the tailor shop, would be a fine start."

"I like the way you think, Nadadith," Fili nodded, seeing a great deal of potential in Kili's suggestions. "Now, let's get going."

.

.

About an hour or so later, after the elves had enjoyed a nice breakfast, they gathered their things and made their way towards the front gate. Fili, Kili, Dis, Bilbo and Gandalf were already waiting there to see them off, yet just as they approached, Flinn and Frodo came running up. Sier was right behind them, though moving a bit slower due to her condition.

"Wait!" the children called, skidding to a halt in front of Thranduil. "We made you a present!"

"Oh?" the elf king asked in surprise, bending over slightly in order to get a better look at what they each held in their hand.

"We both drew pictures for you to take back to Mirkwood," Flinn announced, proudly displaying his work of art. "Mine is a drawing of you and your son, Leg…Lego…"

"Legolas," Fili once again had to prompt his son.

"Yes, you and Legolas!" Flinn nodded, handing him the piece of paper.

Thranduil took it in his hands and studied it for a long time, his face revealing no emotion, yet his eyes seemed to glisten just a bit more than usual.

"This is very fine work, Master Flinn," Thranduil told him, looking down at the dwarfling and giving him an unexpected smile. "You have captured the likeness of my son perfectly, which is no small feat, especially for someone who has never seen him."

"My adad told me what he looked like at breakfast this morning," Flinn explained, his hands clasped behind his back in pride as he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. "And you weren't hard to draw, since I know what you look like."

"Indeed," Thranduil nodded. "And who is this supposed to be?" he asked, pointing to a small figure on the other side of him in the picture.

"That's me!" Flinn announced happily. "That way, you won't forget me either."

"Nay, little one," Thranduil said quietly, with a shake of his head. "The years of an elf may be long indeed, yet I am quite certain that I shall never forget you…or your worthy sword-brother."

"I have a picture for you too!" Frodo announced, hopping up and down and waving his paper in his hand. "It's a drawing of Spark, the tiny dragon you told us about."

"So it is," Thranduil chuckled, finding it odd that even though he had never described the color of this creature, Frodo had chosen to depict it in the shade of purple. He then looked down at both lads, their adorable grins melting his heart even more. Perhaps dwarves were not as unpleasant as he had once thought…at least not all of them. "I will treasure your gifts, Master Flinn, Master Frodo. You have my thanks." With a nod of his head, he tucked the pages inside his satchel and went to stand before the two princes, accompanied by Glorfindel and the twins.

"We are sorry our uncle is not here to see you off, but I am sure you understand his absence," Fili said with a nod to the three elves.

"I imagine that if Thorin chose to leave his new bride just to bid us farewell, it would not bode well for his marriage," Glorfindel said with a laugh. "Please tell the king that we will see him again soon, and that we extend our best wishes to him and his queen."

"We will," Kili nodded. He then turned and looked up at Elladan and Elrohir, only recognizing which was which by the slight difference in how they parted their hair. "We too have parting gifts to present to you," he revealed, turning and accepting two small bundles from one of the guards standing nearby. "It was the least we could do after the interesting… _kindness_ you bestowed upon Fili and I last night."

"Yes, please, take these with our thanks," Fili added, his smile just as wide as Kili's as he watched his brother hand them to the twins. "And think of us every time you use them." He made sure to add in a sly wink when he said that last part.

The two elf brothers accepted the small parcels with what could only be described as genuine fear, staring at the two dwarves with great suspicion. When Elladan cautiously made a move to untie the strings that held his bundle closed, he was stopped by Kili's words.

"No need to open them now!" the dark haired prince said quickly, holding up his hands in a halting gesture and taking a cautionary step back. "You can do so later…when you are far, far away from here."

"Yes… _far_ away," Fili agreed, also taking a little step away from the items the twins now held.

"If I did not know any better," Glorfindel hummed, eyeing the four pranksters with a look of mirth, "I would think that there might be something perilous inside those packages."

"Oh, no!" Fili said, his tone one of complete seriousness. "They are simply tokens of our esteem, gifts from Erebor to our friends from Rivendell. Why on earth would we give Elladan and Elrohir anything dangerous? It's not as if _they_ deserve such things…is it?" Fili sounded so offended by the blond elf's words that even Dis, who was more than aware of her sons' affinity for pranks, would have believed him.

"My apologies," Glorfindel said with a bow of respect. "I meant no offense."

"None taken," Kili grinned, absolutely loving the look on both of the twins' faces. "Although, we now feel rather lax in our manners, for we did not think to bring _you_ a gift as well, Lord Glorfindel."

"I assure you, I need no such gifts," the blond elf replied, holding up his hands in defense as he began to laugh heartily. "Believe me, I am quite happy to part from you empty handed."

"Yet I hope you will accept a present from me and my brother," Dis spoke up, stepping forward. "Thorin asked that I give you this at your leaving." She then held out a bottle of the Dorwinian wine, offering it to Glorfindel with a warm smile. "He hoped that you would enjoy it, and think on him and your friendship when you do."

"I will indeed, Lady," the elf lord nodded, eyeing the bottle with great interest. "Please convey my appreciation to your brother…whenever you see him next." This part he said with a little wink, causing Dis to blush slightly at the implications.

"And for you, Lord Thranduil," she continued, turning her attention to their ally and neighbor. "The dwarves of Erebor wish to bestow upon you a gift as well." Dis then gestured to a dwarf that was standing nearby. He quickly approached, displaying a long item wrapped in cloth. As the princess pulled back the covering, one could see that it was a very finely crafted sword, with a mithril handle and intricate carvings running up and down the blade. Beside it lay an impressive sheath for it to rest in. "My brother himself forged this sword, and it would please him greatly if you were to accept it as a token of friendship."

Thranduil's eyes grew wide as he reached out and took the sword in his hand, holding it up as he inspected its detail.

"A finer blade no warrior could wish for," he nodded, obviously impressed, and a bit taken aback, by such a gesture. "Tell King Thorin that he has my thanks…and appreciation."

"I shall," she nodded, a pleased smile on her face.

"I also wish to extend my gratitude for being invited to witness such an auspicious event," Thranduil continued, sheathing the blade and holding it reverently. "It was obvious to all how much work and planning went into the festivities, My Lady. Your efforts did not go unnoticed."

"I am happy you enjoyed it," Dis beamed. "We were delighted that you came."

"As am I," the king said, looking over at the two grinning lads standing across from him. "I find that this visit has opened my eyes to a great many things."

"Yet, now, I fear it is time for us to part once again," Glorfindel said, placing his hand over his heart and bowing respectfully to all present. "It was a pleasure to see you two as well, Master Bilbo, Mithrandir."

"And you, My Lord," the wizard nodded.

"You won't forget your promise to ride with us on our return home, will you?" Bilbo asked hopefully.

"Nay, my fine hobbit, we will not forget," Glorfindel laughed, turning as he mounted the stallion that awaited him. The twins followed suit, treating their newly acquired gifts as if they were poisonous snakes ready to strike, while Thranduil mounted his magnificent elk once more.

"Goodbye, Mister Thranduil!" Flinn called, his little hand waving frantically. "Tell your son hello from me when you see him."

Tranduil nodded, though he could not help but grin slightly at the dwarfling's parting words.

"Farewell dear friends," Glorfindel said in parting. "A star shall shine at the hour of our next meeting. Until then, I bid you peace. Namaarie"

And with that the four of them headed down the path that would lead them past Dale and back to Mirkwood.

"And what exactly was _that_ all about?" Fili asked, turning to his mother with a look of surprise as soon as the elves were out of earshot.

"What was what all about?" she questioned.

"All that nonsense about Thorin giving Thranduil a sword as a gesture of friendship?" he insisted. "You made the whole thing up, didn't you? And I, for one, do not plan on being within a mile of Uncle when you tell him what you said."

"Or that you gave away one of his own hand crafted blades!" Kili added. "One of his favorites too, if I recall."

"What my brother doesn't know, won't hurt him," Dis said with a huff of indignation. "I saw my chance to further friendly relations and I took it. Thorin will understand."

"Unlikely," Kili snorted in amusement.

"But as long as we are on the subject of gifts, what on earth were in those packs you gave Elladan and Elrohir?" Dis questioned, noting that everyone else turned and looked at her sons as well, eager to hear their answer.

"Nothing special," Fili said with a shrug. "Some crams, a bag of nuts, a couple pairs of finely knitted socks, and a few other trinkets."

"And what exactly did you _do_ to them?" Bilbo asked, knowing full well that the four of them had been playing pranks on each other since they met. "Did you put itching powder in the socks? Or ink in the crams, to turn their teeth black?"

"Hey, those are some very fine ideas!" Kili laughed, making a mental note to pick the hobbit's brain later. "But no…there is nothing at all wrong with any of the items we gave them. Not one single thing."

"Ahhhh," came Gandalf's knowing reply. "I see your game, young princes. And I must say, it is probably the best idea you could have come up with. Those two will be jumping at shadows and looking over their shoulders all the way back to Mirkwood."

"Exactly!" Fili grinned, crossing his arms over his chest with pride. "We get our revenge, and no one can say we did anything that would hinder diplomatic relations. Elladan and Elrohir will eventually figure out there is nothing wrong with all our kind gifts, but the best part is, Kili and I walk away from this smelling like a rose."

"Well, that would be a first," Dis laughed, recalling how often her children's pranks would backfire on them, and they would return home smelling like anything but roses. Oh, what she wouldn't give to have those days back. "Now come, we have an entire mountain full of guests to bid farewell to, and while some live nearby, others must be leaving soon in order to put a large number of miles behind them before nightfall."

"Yes, Ama," Fili sighed. He really should have taken the chance to sleep last night instead of fixing his furniture and dreaming up this wonderful plan for revenge. Yet…after seeing the looks of fear and hesitation on Elladan and Elrohir's faces, Fili knew it had been completely worth it!

.

.

Bard and his family were the next to depart, warmly thanking their dwarven hosts for their fine hospitality. And while Bard had minded himself this time, he still had been very grateful for the offer to stay the night so they did not have to make their way home in the dark the previous evening.

"Please tell Thorin," here he paused and gave a small chuckle, "whenever he deems it appropriate to emerge from his honeymoon suite, that I look forward to his wife's blessing to start the cutting of the early wheat crop," Bard told Dis, bowing to her reverently.

"Oh, you need not wait," the princess informed him. "In their absence, Fili is taking on all of Thorin's duties, and Saradoc, Marigold's brother, will be in charge of crops. I will be sure to send him down to Dale to meet with you tomorrow, and you two can proceed from there. It would not do to postpone harvesting simply because my brother and his bride are sequestered away."

"Excellent! I'll inform my men to sharpen their scythes and be at the ready," he nodded. "I will look for Master Brandybuck on the morrow." And with a final wave of farewell, Bard, Bain and Tilda headed home to Dale.

.

.

After a few more partings, the little group found Beorn and Dain in the dining area, the two of them embroiled in a rather heated discussion.

"Honey is an excellent staple on a long journey, it cures sore throats, and can be used as salve for wounds!" Beorn admonished, glaring down at the short, yet formidable, dwarf beside him at the table.

"That is all good and well," Dain blustered, shaking his fork at the wild man before him. "But I still say the best use for the stuff is to make mead! You claim to keep bees the size of my fist, and yet you have never harvested their produce for the making of such a drink? Unheard of!"

"I do not _keep_ bees…they choose to stay with me and offer me honey as a gesture of their own free will!" Beorn roared, leaning in just a bit, his lips curling into a snarl. "Animals should not be kept as slaves to do your bidding, Master Dwarf!"

"Oh, my," Gandalf breathed, concern evident in his voice. "This does not seem to be going well."

"Should we intervene before Beorn bites Dain's head off?" Bilbo asked. "Quite literally!"

"Aye," Fili nodded, taking a step forward. "Uncle would not be happy if we had to rouse him from his marriage bed to preside over the funeral of his own cousin."

"A headless cousin at that," Kili nodded.

Yet, just as the small group approached, the mood between the two combatants seemed to shift.

"A boar?" Beorn asked, his face softening a bit.

"Aye, a boar," Dain nodded in pride. "Raised the thing from a piglet, I did! Bottle fed him myself until he was old enough to eat mash."

"And this animal bears you willingly, not out of fear or threat?" the skin changer asked, sounding a bit skeptical.

"Me…threaten my darling Billie?" The lord of the Iron Hills sounded aghast at the mere idea. "Never! He is like one of my own children!"

"It's true, Master Beorn," Thorin Stonehelm spoke up, who had been sitting to the right of his father and listening quite calmly to the whole conversation. "I have often questioned whether my father loves me as much as he does that pig. Although he _has_ promised to pass the crown on to me, and not Billie. Ain't that right, Adad?" The younger dwarf chuckled.

"Keep mouthing off like that, laddie, and it will be your wee sister that takes the throne first," he warned, shooting his son an amused glare. "The point is, my Billie bears me into battle out of love, not compulsion." He then got a bright look on his face. "Would you care to meet him? He is resting in the stables now, and I made sure he got himself a nice milk bath early this morning. He would be right proud to make your acquaintance."

"I would indeed," the skin changer nodded, standing up. He now towered over the red haired dwarf even more, but that did not seem to faze Dain in the least.

"Gather our things, laddie, and meet us in the stables," he told Stonehelm, gesturing for Beorn to lead the way. "I will see you there."

And so they left, both smiling and in no way looking as if they wished to mutilate each other in battle…much to Fili and Kili's relief. For had Beorn chosen to change shape, morphing into his bear form, they knew there would have been no stopping him had he chosen to eviscerate Dain.

"Well…that was a close call," Dis sighed as she approached the table, looking at Stonehelm. "For a moment there I was truly in fear for your father's life."

"It was a good thing they found common ground over the love of an animal," Kili chuckled. "Even if that animal is a pig."

"Aye," Stonehelm nodded, looking almost bored with the subject. "And believe me, if there is one thing my father can go on and on about, it's that pig. Do you know that we are not even allowed to eat bacon in the Iron Hills? Oh, they serve it under the table, so to speak, at some of the more discreet taverns, but just try and enjoy a slice of nice crispy bacon around my father, and you will find yourself in the dungeons for sure!"

This bit of information had the whole group laughing up a storm, all of them patting the poor dwarf on the back in sympathy.

And so by mid-afternoon, all of the guests had departed, leaving behind a happy and satisfied mountain of dwarves. The wedding had gone well, they had a new queen, their crops were flourishing…and for once, everything seemed right within the walls of Erebor.

* * *

 **Look! No cliff hanger or anything! Now you can relax all weekend without worrying that something is wrong in Erebor. ha ha.**

 **So, what did you think of Fili and Kili's revenge? Was it good enough? You will hear more about how it turned out when Glorfindel and the Twins come back to Erebor to escort the hobbits home.**

 **Was Flinn and Frodo cute with Thranduil again?**

 **Oh, Dis...what have you done? In trying to make nice, you could have started a war by giving Thranduil one of Thorin's favorite blades! Only you could get away with it though, Dis. Only you.**

 ** _OK, here is a question for you all:_ Beorn is supposedly the last of his kind...right? But in LOTR, he has a son called Grimbeorn. Wikipedia says that "Sometime between BOFA and LOTR Beorn emerged from his reclusion, and rose to become a leader of the woodmen living between the Anduin river and the fringes of Mirkwood." Do you think he found a wife from among them? Taking a daughter of men as a wife...or did he find another of his own kind to marry? Tolkien never said. Your thoughts?**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Aranel Mereneth:** Kili knows how to be a great uncle to Flinn, since he had such a great example in Thorin. No, Kili is not overly silly, but I do use him to get a lot of laughs. ha ha. Sorry you are not a big Tauriel fan...but my husband is, and I must keep him happy. ha ha. I do hope you will not give up on my story though - there will be a lot of fun in the next part, I promise.

 **abc:** Yes, our royal couple are too cute for words. So as you can see, I let them have their privacy and gave them no words in this chapter. ha ha. But the next one they will be talking again. So how did you like the dwarf counter strike against the elves? Was it funny? Thorin already did tell Marigold about his 'kid dream' telling her they will have a girl first and then another child later on. She is not sure she fully believes him, but she loves him enough to go along with it. ha ha. Either way they would be happy. I think in a few more chapters you will know more about Kili and this mysterious (or not so mysterious) elf maid. But you will have to wait till part three for her to show up.

 **Mjean:** Not a big Kili and Tauriel fan, I take it? Ha ha ha, oh man, that would be a kick in the head if I did have him fall for the harpest in Rivendell. But she didn't even have a name! I do hope you will stick with the story, even if my choice of pairing is not exactly to your liking.

 **Feu d'Argent:** First of all, your bones are right. And no, Kili has never mastered the art of subtlety. ha ha. But maybe a certain elf maid likes the direct approach. ha ha. I agree, where else would Kili have learned love words but from his mom and dad...or from what his mom told him about his dad. I see Flinn the First dying around the time when Kili was still very little, maybe just starting to crawl around. As for the upside down furniture...well, the vace was upside down, on a little table that was turned upside down...nothing was stuck to the ceiling, just turned upside down. Every knick-knack on the mantel was upside down, Sier's basket of sewing supplies, just turned upside down. Nothing damaged, just had to be put to rights. ha ha. I am feeling a bit better, well enough to write thankfully. ha ha. Thanks for the review!


	86. Chapter 86

.

 **All right...how about we see if our newlyweds are ready to emerge from their honeymoon suite. ha ha.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 86**

 **~X~**

* * *

"More, my love?" Thorin asked, having already fed Marigold half a dozen of the small honey glazed treats.

"Mmmm, perhaps just one more," she hummed in pleasure, opening her mouth for another bite. They had spent a full week locked away in the royal chambers getting to know each other… _intimately_. "Then I swear I may never eat again."

"Oh, I hardly believe that," Thorin laughed, plopping one last morsel into her mouth, then taking one for himself. Bombur truly had outdone himself with the small honey cakes. "Especially since you will need to keep your strength up for the sake of our child."

"Now stop!" Marigold giggled, swatting his arm playfully. "We do not know that we have created a child just yet."

"True," Thorin nodded, still grinning wickedly. "Yet if we didn't, it's certainly not from lack of trying."

"Thorin! You need to stop saying things like that," she blushed. "I am already embarrassed enough just thinking about facing my parents and the others again after being locked away in here for so long. I can only imagine what they think we are doing in here."

"We are doing _exactly_ what we are supposed to be doing, Marigold," Thorin said, throwing his head back with laughter. "Why on earth should you feel embarrassed?"

"Well…they're my parents!" she hissed.

"Exactly, and if they had not also done what we have been doing, then you and your brother would not be here today," he pointed out. "No one is going to look at you funny or judge you, my sweet. Least of all your parents. Do you think that your brother, Saradoc, was afraid to face your parents after his and Esmerelda's wedding night?"

"Knowing Saradoc, he probably strutted around like a proud peacock for days," Marigold laughed. "And I know you are right, I have nothing to be ashamed about. Just please don't say anything suggestive in front of my mother…or my father!"

"I assure you that I am not burdened with a death wish," Thorin agreed, a touch of fear in his eyes at the mere idea of offending Marigold's father. "I will be the epitome of discretion around them, I promise."

"Thank you," she grinned. "Now…how about just one more of those little honey cakes, and then I think we will _both_ need a bath. They have made us very sticky."

"I am all for that," Thorin grinned, liking the idea a great deal. "Hmmmm, maybe _that_ was the reason Bombur sent them to us?" he mused, slipping the last morsel between her parted lips. For as unassuming and quiet as his friend could be at times, the ginger bearded dwarf did have three children. He apparently had a few secrets up his sleeve.

"See, things like that are what you will have to be careful about saying in front of my parents!" Marigold huffed in irritation. Yet her ire turned to squeals of laughter as Thorin scooped her up in his arms and carried her towards the washroom.

"If a bath is what my wife desires, a bath is what she shall get," he promised, the grin on his face never faltering.

"Will you scrub my back too?" she teased, reaching up to stroke his short beard.

"Your back, your front, and even your adorable little feet if you ask nicely," he assured her.

"Careful, I thought it was only Dwalin who had a foot fetish," Marigold giggled.

"Oh, no, my little jewel, I love everything about you," he told her, his tone turning serious. "Every inch in fact. And I will forever cherish the past seven days I have spent getting to know you better."

"As will I," she nodded. "I am just sorry that it has to end."

"Our time alone might be coming to a conclusion, but our love never shall," he assured her. "I promise that we will always find time for just the two of us. That we will spend endless nights in each other's embrace, and I will never let you out of my arms or my thoughts."

"I will hold you to that, my king," she grinned. "Now…about that bath?"

"Your wish is my command, my queen," Thorin assured her.

.

.

And so it was, on the eighth day, the king and new queen of Erebor emerged from their seclusion. As they walked, hand in hand down the corridor, they had not gotten far before they were descended upon by friends, family, and other officials, all requiring an audience with the long absent king. As Thorin and Marigold were pulled in different directions, they gave each other a slight shrug and a wistful look, before turning and giving their full attention to their subjects.

Marigold was taken to Dis' chambers, where the monthly meeting of the dams was being held… _quite conveniently_. Everyone was thrilled to see the new bride out and about, and looking so vibrant. Menegilda pulled her daughter into a warm embrace and then ushered her into the seat next to her own, giving her hand an encouraging squeeze. Everyone else greeted her warmly as well, though they oddly appeared to be more interested in the tray of biscuits than making the usual small talk. After several more minutes of no one doing anything but complimenting the tea and edibles, Ilin finally had had enough.

"What's wrong with everyone?" she asked, setting her cup down with a huff. "Just because our friend here married the king, suddenly we all clam up? Since when is talking about anyone's love life off limits?"

"But…it's Thorin!" Dena hissed, her eyes darting from Marigold to Dis and back to her friend.

"So what!" Ilin said with a roll of her eyes. "Are you saying just because he is our king that we can't think him handsome, or that Marigold is one lucky hobbit to have snagged him?"

"We can _think_ it all we want," Dena argued. "But dare we say it out loud?"

"Why not? I will," Marigold spoke up, shocking everyone in the room…most of all herself. When everyone turned and looked at her, she blushed and stammered a bit. "I mean…well, Thorin _is_ a very handsome dwarf, and I will be the first to admit that I consider myself the luckiest hobbit this side of the Misty Mountains."

"Hey! Speak for yourself," came Bergie's protest, followed quickly behind by Prim, Esme and Menegilda.

"Now, _this_ is more like it," Ilin beamed, rubbing her hands together and leaning in conspiratorially. "So, tell us, Mari…is Thorin as magnificent horizontal as he is standing up?"

"Ilin!" Dis gasped, turning red at the idea of such a question about her brother.

"Hey, I told everyone about what Bombur and I did under the kitchen table!" she huffed. "And what are these tea parties for, if not to find out what is on the minds of our fellow dams? Can I help it if _that_ is what my mind wants to know?"

"But he's… _my brother_!" Dis said with a visible shudder.

At this point things could have gone sour, but instead, Marigold began to laugh heartily, apparently all of her embarrassment and timidity having flown out the window.

"Now, ladies, I am not willing to divulge any _personal_ details, so as not to embarrass myself or Thorin…as well as spare the ears of my sister-in-law," Marigold told them, looking at the expectant faces around her. "But I will say this…no one can argue the point that Thorin sits on the throne of Erebor for a very good reason. He truly is king… _in all ways_."

This revelation got both Ilin and Dena squealing with glee, while the hobbits, Menegilda included, all began to laugh hysterically. Dis and Sier were the only two who seemed a bit embarrassed to have heard such things, but even they had happy smiles on their faces.

"Well…" Dis said at last, clearing her throat and trying to regain her composure. "I'm just glad to hear that you are happy, Marigold. Perhaps my brother is not such a dunderhead when it comes to love after all."

"That he is not," Marigold agreed, trying to hide her wide grin behind her teacup. She, however, was fooling no one, and soon all the stiffness had left the room and they were back to talking and laughing like old times.

.

.

Thorin was not faring much better, for after he had signed over a dozen documents, and heard from an equal number of council members, he was at last left alone with Dwalin and Balin…both eyeing him expectantly. Finally, after several minutes of trying to ignore their quizzical stares, he laid down his quill and glared at them.

"What?" he growled, already missing the arms of his wife, and wishing for nothing more than the chance to escape back to his chambers…and her.

"Are you not going to say anything, laddie?" Balin asked, looking almost hurt that they had to even ask.

"About what?" Thorin shot back, narrowing his eyes at them.

"Oh, come on now, Thorin," Dwalin chuckled, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. "You know good and well what we want to hear, so you might as well just give in and throw us a bone."

Yet before he could say a word, good or ill, the door opened and two heads poked inside. Bofur and Nori's grinning faces eyed the occupants of the room before they rushed in, both looking like the fox that stole the prize goose.

"Has he said anything about the honeymoon yet?" Bofur asked.

"Have we missed anything?" Nori added, glancing between Dwalin and Balin expectantly.

"I have said nothing, nor do I intend to," Thorin told everyone, still looking irritated at their persistence.

Nori opened his mouth to protest, yet just then the door opened again and three more dwarves hurried inside, this time Ori, Dori and Bifur. They all came hustling up, standing there expectantly, as if they were waiting for a story.

"No!" Thorin roared, before any questions could be asked. "I am not going to tell you what happened! It is private!"

This caused looks of disappointment on all the dwarve's faces, but before anything more could be said, there came a knock at the door.

"For the love of Durin's beard, just come in!" Thorin shouted, figuring it was the last of the company…and he was right. In came Fili, Kili, Gloin and Bombur, all looking rather confused by their king's irritated mood.

"And I assume that you too are here to ask me to regale you with tales of my honeymoon as well?" he demanded, shooting the last four a withering glare.

"Mahal, no!" Kili gasped, taking a step back and covering his ears in horror. "Why on earth would we want to know that?" The idea of knowing what his brother had done with his wife was bad enough, but to imagine his uncle in a compromising position…well, that was far too much!

"We only came to have you look over a few documents, Uncle," Fili explained, holding up the papers in his hand. "But it would appear that we have stumbled onto another kind of meeting completely."

"Indeed," Thorin huffed. "These ninnies here are all demanding that I divulge the details of my honeymoon. Yet I refuse to kiss and tell!"

"Ahhh, so there _was_ kissing," Bofur laughed, elbowing Nori in the side suggestively.

"Now lads," Gloin broke in, giving all a scolding look. "What Thorin and Marigold did in the privacy of their chambers should remain just that…private! You know that our dams are not to be spoken of in regards to such intimate affairs…it is unseemly and disrespectful. You would certainly never hear one of them talking this way, would you? Shame on you all for your ill manners!"

"That's right," Bombur nodded solemnly. "Our women folk are precious gems, delicate flowers, to be treasured and held in high esteem. Just think how scandalized they would be if they knew you were asking about such things behind their backs!"

Everyone appeared justifiably chastised, all of them hanging their heads in shame…except for Dwalin, who continued to smirk.

"Now, if you are all done embarrassing yourselves, how about you get back to work and leave me to mine?" Thorin ordered, pointing at the door. Most complied, filing out the door with Gloin and Bombur ushering them out, still shaking their heads in disgust. Only Fili, Kili, Balin and Dwalin stayed behind, still having legitimate business to attend to.

"You know, Thorin," Dwalin spoke up after the room had cleared. "Marigold is at one of Dis' tea parties at this very moment. And you know what goes on at those gatherings, don't you?"

"They have tea and discuss matters that are of concern to the families of the mountain," Thorin said, having heard this explanation many times from his mother and grandmother in the past.

Fili gave a snort and tried to hide his smile behind the parchments he was holding.

"From what I have heard, from my Bergie, those tea parties are nothing more than a reason for the dams to all get together and gossip about everything they can think of," Dwalin laughed, enjoying the look of shock that came over Thorin's face. "And I am willing to bet that right now the only thing they are thinking about is grilling Marigold on just what kind of lover you are."

"NO!" Thorin barked, finding that extremely difficult to believe.

"Umm…" Fili spoke up, looking a bit sheepish. "Actually…Dwalin is probably more right than not. According to Sier, Ilin and Dena questioned her on my…er… _performance_ as well."

"Ewwww!" Kili grimaced, really wishing he had left the room with the others now.

"Marigold wouldn't!" Thorin stated firmly. "I mean, she couldn't possibly…could she?"

"All I am saying is that dams talk," Dwalin shrugged. "Thankfully, Bergie tells me that I always come off right well whenever she chooses to divulge anything." He seemed rather proud of that.

"I…I think I would as well," Thorin added, looking nervous but hopeful. "I mean…Marigold did say that I was rather magnificent."

"Ah ha!" Balin said with a clap of his hands. "I knew we would worm it out of you yet, laddie." At this he gave a laugh of glee, looking rather smug. "Magnificent you say…well, now, that is quite high praise for your first go around."

Thorin sat there looking at the faces in front of him. Some on the verge of laughter, others looking smug, while one just looked sick to his stomach. He had played right into their hands and divulged exactly what they had wanted in the first place.

"So all that stuff about Dis' tea parties being female bull sessions was just a ruse?" he demanded, leaning forward with a look of betrayal.

"Oh, no, that was all true," Dwalin insisted, backed up by Fili's confirming nod. "But it still got us what we wanted to know."

"Remind me to throw you in the dungeons again the very next chance I get," Thorin growled. "All of you!"

"Why me?" Kili asked, looking appalled. "I never asked anything…and I can promise I don't want to know either!"

"Fine, you are off the hook," he nodded, making Kili grin like a loon. "But the rest of you," Thorin warned, pointing his finger at the remaining three and giving them his most threatening glare, "I would suggest you all sleep with one eye open."

.

.

Much had been done under Saradoc's direction in the week that had passed and Marigold was anxious to hear how the harvesting of the first crop had gone. Though, now with her duties as queen, she was only too happy to allow her brother to continue overseeing the project, so that she could get a firm foothold on her new role. Dis and Sier were true to their word and helped guide her during the first few weeks. Yet soon, Marigold was handling many things on her own, her good hobbit sense and love for Erebor's people putting everyone at ease. From the way she tended to her duties and interacted with the mountain's subjects, it was easy to see that their new queen was genuinely interested in the welfare of others, earning their respect and winning their love at every turn. Thorin could not have been more proud or pleased, and on many occasions he was informed that he had made a very fine choice in mates. Not that he didn't know that already.

Bergie had been overjoyed to finally have something to start preserving, ordering around both men and dwarves alike as she instructed them on the best way to store things. Dwalin had been watching her carefully, making sure his very pregnant wife did not overtax herself, yet there seemed to be no stopping her.

Both she and Sier went to see Oin for regular check-ups, making certain that the greatly anticipated bairns were in the best of health. So far, the elderly physician had pronounced the dam and hobbit in tip-top shape, though even he could still not pinpoint the exact time of Bergie's due date.

"We will just all be surprised when our little one decides to make its appearance," she told Dwalin when he seemed unsatisfied with the prognosis. "Don't you like surprises, my darling?"

"Some, but not all," he huffed, recalling the last one that had been sprung on him, landing him in the dungeons. "I just like being prepared is all, and not knowing when our child intends to arrive is very disconcerting."

"I know, but there is nothing we can do but wait," she soothed, reaching up to stroke his bushy sideburns lovingly. "In the meantime, we have plenty to keep our minds occupied, so try not to dwell on it. All right?"

"And here I thought it was I who was supposed to be the one calming you down," he chuckled, loving it when she touched him…anywhere.

"Oh, you will be doing just that when I am in the grips of labor pains, my valiant husband, trust me!" she laughed. "I will need you right there holding my hand every moment."

"Holding your hand?" Dwalin repeated, sounding shocked. "You…you expect me to be in the room when you give birth?"

"Of course I do," she stated, sounding surprised that he would even ask. "Why…do you not wish to be?"

"By rule, dwarf men are barred from the birthing rooms," he explained. "We wait outside and only come in once the deed is done."

"What kind of nonsense is that?" Bergie all but barked out. "You were an equal participant when this child was created, and I fully expect you to be a part of its birth as well."

"I don't know if the healers will let me," he continued to protest, not at all sure he could stand to see his beloved in such pain.

"I don't give a flying fig what they say!" Now the hobbit lass was angry. "You will be in the room with me, Dwalin, and if you can't find a way to convince everyone of this, then I will…just refuse to give birth!"

"You can't do that," he protested, the ridiculousness of her words making him smile.

"Oh, no?" she challenged. "Just you watch me! Either you are there when this baby comes out, or it will simply have to stay in. And that is final."

"Fine," he grinned, always loving her feisty ways. "I will do as you ask. Even if I have to battle my way past a dozen healers with drawn swords, I promise to be in the birthing room with you."

"All right then," she nodded triumphantly. "I am glad we have that settled."

Yes, it was settled, but Dwalin still had to convince everyone else involved to allow it. Not to mention he was still a bit uneasy about the whole thing. Maybe he would talk to Dis, she would know how best to handle such a delicate situation.

.

.

And so the days passed, with much laughter, love and busy hands as more of the produce began to ripen, and everyone was needed to harvest the bounty. Just as they had predicted, it was a bumper crop, with plenty for all to share. The wheat, barley and oats were cut, winnowed, and stored in sacks until ready for use.

Next came the ground and vine vegetables, followed by potatoes and all the root variety, each one finding its place into the storage rooms that the dwarves had worked very hard to renovate to the hobbit's specifications. Many items were pickled, salted, canned, or stored in large clay pots sealed with beeswax to keep them fresh. While other goods were dried and placed in cold storage with good ventilation. They would still need to rely on the hunters all winter to supply most of the meat, but Bergie even showed the dwarves more efficient ways to smoke, brine, and cure game for later use.

When the fields of corn began to ripen, most of it was eaten right away, inspiring big feasts in Dale, Esgaroth and Erebor, where everyone enjoyed a meal of delicious corn on the cob. The rest was shucked and dried before the kernels were shelled and either ground into meal or stored whole. They even put the cobs to good use, allotting equal portions for grinding up as bedding for the pony's stalls or soaking them in flammable oils to be used as fire starters. A few of the nicer ones were salvaged and turned into corn-cob pipes by the hobbits, claiming that Old Toby tasted the best when smoked in one of those. Fili and Kili insisted on checking out this theory for themselves!

In the end, Bergie had wonderful ideas on how to use just about every part of the harvest, leaving nothing to go to waste.

And so the busy summer months began to wane, giving way to fall…and sadly, the imminent departure of the hobbits from Erebor.

* * *

 **Yep, it had to happen sometime. Time to bid farewell to our Shire friends.**

 **So, was Thorin and Marigold being grilled funny?**

 **Poor Thorin, he is so deluded about what dams really talk about. ha ha.**

 **Looks like Kili is the only one not on Thorin's short list today!**

 **And Dwalin better brush up on his Lamaze coaching...Bergie is going to expect him to be of some help in there.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Emrfangirl:** so glad you enjoyed the prank on the twins. I always have fun with Flinn and Frodo. And thanks for getting the humor behind the name of the pig...Billie. ha ha. Couldn't think of a better one! Yep, black market bacon is rather hard to come by in the Iron Hills, but I know this one dealer who works out of the back room of a tailor shop...he has some nice slabs of the stuff really cheap. ha ha. As for the woodland men...I have no idea. I didn't even know there were these people until I was reading about Beorn. ha ha.

 **abc:** Really, I was more like Kili...too sleepy one night to dream up anything more elaborate, so I went with the 'do nothing' idea...and it worked very well. ha ha. If Thorin is smart, he will make Flinn his ambassador the moment that kid comes of age, his rule would go much smoother. ha ha. Dis is indeed a more than worthy opponent for Thorin. And Dain looks so much like a tusked pig that I can't see him eating one...it would be cannibalism. ha ha. I might never really even touch on Beorn's marital status...but if I do, I wanted to know where he got his wife. I think I agree with you...human woman.

 **Mjean:** No worries, I appreciate everyone's opinions, even if they differ from mine. ha ha. Or my husbands. But yes, I must keep him happy above all else, and he wants Kili to have Tauriel. He even bought me the two little action figures of them and there they stand on the shelf...hand in hand. ha ha. Yes, he got me Fili and Thorin too. As for Beorn...I wish Tolkien would have elaborated on him more...but I might not even go into his story, other than just a cursory mention. Thanks for the info.

 **Feu d'Argent:** As for clarification about Kili and Tauriel, that will be taken care of in an upcoming chapter. But basically, Kili did not get shot with the morgal arrow, so the last time he saw the red haired captain was in the dungeons before he escaped in the barrels. And since he didn't get shot, she did not need to chase after him to heal him, and they did not meet in Laketown. Again, more will be said in just a few more chapters. I am glad you enjoy the Fili and Sier bits...they are still my favorite couple. Oh yes, Fili is the brains behind the operation, for sure, but Kili is the one with all the energy. Flinn will learn at the feet of the masters for sure.


	87. Chapter 87

**Thank you all for each and every review, they really keep me writing!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 87**

 **~X~**

* * *

Marigold was briskly marched down the corridor towards the healing halls, sandwiched between an excited Bergie and Menegilda. It had been two months since the royal wedding, and while everyone had been immensely busy and distracted…one thing had _not_ gone unnoticed.

"Do you really think it's possible?" Marigold asked, looking between her mother and aunt. "This soon?"

"Oh, honey," Bergie laughed, pausing only long enough to pat her extremely round belly. "If you are going by how long it took Dwalin and I to conceive…you are late!"

"I gave birth to Saradoc exactly eight and a half months after I married your father," Menegilda informed her. "I am surprised it took you _this_ long."

"Well…Thorin says that dwarf children are few and far between," she mused. "I just thought we would have more time alone as a couple is all."

"It is not as if the babe is going to be born today," her mother laughed. "You and Thorin will still have the next six to eight months alone…that is _if_ you are truly pregnant."

"And there is only one way to find out," Bergie insisted, gesturing to the door they had just stopped in front of. "Shall we?"

Marigold stared at the wooden barrier in front of her, eyes wide with both fear and excitement.

"Yes…let's go see if I am carrying Thorin's child!" she grinned, pushing the door open as all three went inside.

.

.

Meanwhile, Thorin, Dwalin, Fili and Kili were holding conference with Bilbo and Gandalf, all discussing the hobbits' journey home. Bard and Bain had joined in on the conversation, since the king of Dale had decided a trip to Rohan was quite overdue.

"Tilda and I have long wished to visit Sigrid and my grandson," Bard announced. "Bain is willing to remain behind and rule in my absence. I think it is high time he got his feet wet in that regard." He turned and gripped his son's shoulder in an act of pride and confidence. For the lad who had so bravely aided his father in the destruction of Smaug, had indeed grown into a fine young man. "Thus, we would be more than pleased to journey with Master Baggins and his company as far as Edoras."

"And we will be happy to have you," Bilbo grinned. "Glorfindel, Elladan and Elrohir offered to escort us safely through Mirkwood by means of the elven path, but we did promise to stop at Beorn's house as well."

"And there I envy you, Bilbo," Fili stated with a wide smile. "I have rather fond memories of the time we spent in the skin changer's abode. Those honey cakes were the best I have ever tasted."

"But I will warn you, master hobbit," Kili cut in. "I would keep my eyes on Elladan and Elrohir if I were you. Without us to play their tricks upon, they might decide to turn on you."

This had many in the room laughing, though Bilbo now had a look of trepidation.

"From Beorn's we plan to follow the Anduin down to Rohan, keeping the river between us and the mountains," Gandalf informed them. "I would suggest we go by boat, for it would be faster, yet I know how little hobbits appreciate water, so we will stick with ponies."

"And I thank you for that kindness," Bilbo nodded to the wizard.

"Come on, Bilbo," Dwalin laughed, elbowing the halfling in the arm. "It's not as if you would be making the journey in a barrel this time."

"Oh, please, do not even mention the barrel incident," Fili groaned, his stomach instantly recalling the sickening feeling he had experienced due to the apple soaked ride.

"Once we reach Edoras," Gandalf continued, ignoring all talk of the ingenious way the dwarves had escaped Thranduil's prisons. "I will be forced to take my leave, for I must visit the head of my order, Saruman the White at Isengard. A meeting I have long delayed. Yet, from there it will only be a short journey to Rivendell, and I have complete confidence in Glorfindel's ability to conduct you safely to the house of Elrond."

"Simek has offered to send along two of is strongest ravens to serve as scouts, and to relay messages on your journey," the dwarf king informed them, knowing that having the corvids on hand would be a great asset. "And exactly when do you wish to set out, Master Baggins?" Thorin asked, hating the idea of his friends departing. Having the entire company under Erebor's roof once more had brought back a lot of fond memories, and he was sad to see it end.

"Very soon I should think, yet I have not spoken to the rest of my party," Bilbo admitted. "It still feels as if there is so much left to do, but we dare not tarry much longer and risk traveling in foul weather. We will likely depart within the month, I would guess."

"Very well, we shall prepare to travel on your word," Bard nodded in satisfaction.

They all sat down to pore over maps, wanting to plan out the journey in great detail, but they were halted by the sound of a knock at the door.

"Enter," Thorin called, looking up in time to see one of the guards step inside, a concerned look on his face.

"My Lord," he said with a quick bow. "I bring news…about the queen."

"Marigold?" Thorin asked, standing up in alarm. "What has happened?"

.

.

Marigold had just exited the examining room, followed closely behind by Oin, Bergie and Menegilda, only to come face to face with a distraught Thorin. He was quickly flanked by Dwalin, Fili, Kili and Bilbo…all of them slightly out of breath.

"What is the matter?" the dwarf king quickly demanded, his eyes roving over his wife in search of injury. "What has brought you to the healing halls?"

"How…how did you even know I was here?" she sputtered, looking from her aunt to her mother questioningly. They both gave her a shrug of confusion, silently telling her that they had not alerted Thorin to the situation.

"Marigold," Thorin said with a sigh. "Even if you do not see them, as queen of Erebor, you must understand that you are under constant guard at all times. You can't expect them not to notify me if you do something out of the ordinary…like seek medical attention from Oin. Now, tell me…what is wrong?"

Marigold was not quite sure if she should be flattered by his overprotective attitude or a bit peeved. And yet, after the news she just received, she could not find it in herself to be upset. Besides, she had been heading to search out her husband anyway, his being here now was quite a happy coincidence.

"There is nothing wrong," she quickly assured her worried king, stepping forward and placing her palm on his slightly flushed cheek. "In fact, I would say that everything is very right." At this she took hold of his hand and laid it over her stomach, giving him a wide grin as she watched his eyes grow wide in understanding.

"You…you are with child?" Thorin was finally able to get out. "So soon?"

"Yes, I am," she nodded, grinning from ear to ear. "We are going to have a baby, Thorin!"

Marigold was instantly engulfed in an exuberant, yet careful, embrace, as he lifted her off her feet and spun her around with joy. Everyone joined in with cheers and words of congratulations.

"Welcome to the joys of fatherhood, Uncle," Fili said, slapping Thorin on the back.

"As well as everything else that comes with it," Dwalin laughed, receiving an elbow in the side from his wife, who had come to stand beside him.

"How would you know, Dwalin?" Fili asked with a raised eyebrow. "You have yet to experience any of it yet. Bergie has thus far been doing all the work."

"You're one to talk," Dwalin retorted. "Sier raised Flinn during his early years, with you pitching in only after he was already running around and out of nappies."

"Well, I will not be shirking my responsibilities with _this_ one," Fili stated firmly, looking as if he couldn't wait.

"And neither shall I," Thorin announced, looking down at Marigold with conviction in his eyes. "I will be the most attentive husband, making sure you have all you need and then some. I will also do my share of caring for the child whenever possible. I will not be the kind of father who spends little time with his children, seeing them only for a few minutes at the end of the day before they are put down for the night. Nor will I see our little Rose cared for by others, she will remain under our watchful eye, or that of family, at all times."

"Our little Rose?" Marigold asked, having loved everything she had heard him say, yet that last part had confused her.

"I…I guess that is how I have been thinking of her ever since I dreamed of our child," Thorin confessed, looking a bit sheepish at his inadvertent slip. He reached up and let his fingertips touch the silver rose pendant that hung around Marigold's neck. "She will be a blend of dwarf and hobbit, your race and mine, just as this silver rose has come to symbolize. She will be our little Rose as well, making us a true family."

"Oh, Thorin," Marigold gushed, her eyes now brimming with tears of joy. "I love it. Not only is it fitting, but naming lasses after flowers is a very hobbit thing to do."

"And you are _that_ sure your child will be female?" Menegilda asked, having heard the story about Thorin's dream, yet was still a bit skeptical.

"As sure as anything," Thorin nodded with a proud smile. "And yet, should I be proven wrong, I will find no displeasure in it. Any child we create shall be loved and adored, no matter if it be a lad or a lass."

"That it will," Marigold said firmly, leaning in for another hug from her elated husband. "More than it shall ever know."

.

.

Later that evening, another gathering was called, so that friends and family could be told about the new upcoming babe. A public announcement would be made the following day in front of all Erebor, yet tonight was a private party. Dis was beside herself with joy, both laughing and crying as she hugged Thorin and Marigold over and over.

"A little lass!" she gushed, wiping her eyes several times with a handkerchief generously provided by Bilbo. "There will finally be a new daughter of Durin in the mountain."

"It has been quite a while since we had one of those," Balin laughed, looking at Dis.

"Not _that_ long," she huffed, acting offended by her cousin's rather thoughtless remark. "I am far from old, you know."

"I…I didn't mean…" he stammered, his face turning red in embarrassment.

Yet Dis' scowl quickly turned to laughter and everyone joined in, having a bit of sport at Balin's expense.

Rory, Saradoc and Esme were overjoyed at the news, Menegilda having held her tongue until Thorin and Marigold could make their announcement. Rory was in tears, hugging his little girl and blubbering in a very undignified manner…not that anyone blamed him.

"My baby is going to be a mother," he muttered, wiping his eyes on the back of his sleeve.

"Now Rory, you speak as if she were still a toddler," Menegilda laughed, patting her husband's hand sympathetically. "Mari is a grown lass now, and a wife. And I for one am anxious to have me some grandchildren!" She turned and looked at Saradoc with a raised eyebrow. "And as soon as we get back to the Shire, I expect you and Esme to get right on that as well."

"Mother!" Saradoc laughed, hugging his now blushing bride to his side. "It will happen when it happens," he told her. "You can't rush these things."

"You might as well just give in, Saradoc," Fili laughed, eyeing his own mother with a wide grin. "I have found that when it comes to grandchildren, it is best to just do as they wish. There will be no peace until they get what they want anyway."

"Oh, really?" Dis questioned, her eyes narrowing as she crossed her arms over her chest in irritation.

"Now, now, Dis," Menegilda said in a conspiratorial tone. "If it means we get babies, let them think what they wish."

"Aye," Dis nodded, seeing the wisdom of her hobbit friend's words. "You are right." She then threw open her arms wide in a welcoming gesture. "Bring on the grandchildren!"

.

.

Not long after this, Prim, Drogo and Frodo approached the happy couple, giving Marigold a warm hug and Thorin a hearty handshake.

"Congratulations to you both," Drogo said, an unusually bright smile on his face. "Prim and I were so excited to hear the news."

"We only wish that we could stay long enough to see your new babe born," Prim told them. "Yet it would seem that the threat of winter is not the only reason we are anxious to be on the road and back in the Shire as soon as possible."

"Oh?" Thorin asked, looking from one grinning hobbit to the next. "And what other reason might there be?"

"Well, apparently, it must be something about the clean mountain air," Prim said, her voice full of excitement. "For I just learned that I am going to have another child as well!"

"Oh, Prim!" Marigold squealed, throwing herself into her friend's arms and hugging her tightly. "I am so happy for you, I truly am! We shall both have children together!"

"A few miles apart, perhaps," she agreed with a laugh. "But yes, we shall. And just like you, I have a secret feeling that this one will be a little lass as well."

"Just like you and Drogo hoped!" Marigold clapped her hands together in excitement. "This is simply wonderful, Prim!"

"So, Frodo," Thorin said, leaning down and looking at the grinning lad. "You are going to be a big brother as well?"

"Yes!" he answered emphatically, but then the little hobbit slapped his hand over his mouth and looked up at Drogo questioningly. "I'm allowed to tell people now, aren't I?"

"Yes, Frodo," Drogo laughed, ruffling his hair with his hand. "The cat is officially out of the bag. So run off and tell Flinn, like I am sure you are dying to."

"Yippeee," the lad yelled, taking off and running straight over to where his friend was standing with his own parents, eager to share his news.

"You will have to tell us how you were able to get Frodo to keep such a secret," Thorin laughed, recalling how Flinn had stolen Fili and Sier's thunder during their own announcement party.

"Easy…just threaten to take away his dessert for a week," Drogo said. "Works every time for hungry hobbits."

.

.

Hours later, after the excitement and congratulations had died down, Fili and Kili sat alone, toasting both Thorin and Marigold, as well as Drogo and Prim.

"It would seem that the soil is not the only thing that is fertile in Erebor these days," Kili laughed, taking a big swig of his ale. "Four bairns, all in one year."

"That we are aware of," Fili pointed out. "Who knows who else in the mountain has found themselves in the family way."

"Well, we can be certain that there are not any more hobbits," Kili stated. "Every female who came last fall is now carrying."

"True…though one should not count Esmerelda and Saradoc out too quickly," Fili suggested. "They are, after all, still newlyweds. Who knows…maybe it is something in the water?"

"Good thing we are drinking ale then!" Kili laughed, causing his brother to snort and almost spit out his own mouthful. "The last thing I want to do is find myself with child!"

"And what a scandal it would be too," Fili chuckled. "Especially since no dwarrowdam has even caught your eye." He stopped there, his expression turning serious. "Or has one?"

"What? No!" Kili balked, yet looked away far too quickly.

"Kili," his brother urged, leaning in just a bit as he gave him a stern look. "I know when you are lying to me, brother. I've always been able to tell."

"I am not lying!" Kili stated firmly. "Well…not exactly."

"It's that red haired elf lass, isn't it?" Fili deduced, knowing he had hit the mark when Kili's eyes grew wide with shock. "So a lass _has_ caught your eye…just not a dwarrowdam."

"Am I that obvious?" Kili moaned, slumping back in his chair.

"Only to me, Nadadith," Fili assured him sympathetically. "I saw how you looked at her back in Mirkwood when she saved you from the spiders, and heard how you two talked in Thranduil's prison. But when you asked Glorfindel and the twins about her, and then spouted off about how you thought elf lasses were beautiful…well, I am neither blind nor stupid, little brother."

"Please don't say anything, Fili," Kili begged, looking both stricken and embarrassed. "I am not sure Uncle would understand…or mother."

Fili was silent for a long while, simply staring at his despondent brother, then he gave a heavy sigh and spoke.

"Kili…do you truly like her that much?" he asked. "I mean, you have not seen her in what…ten years?"

"Eleven, but who's counting," Kili whispered under his breath.

"Do you think she even remembers you?" he could tell the question hurt, causing Kili to flinch at his bluntness.

"I don't know," he admitted with a shrug. "And it's not like I plan on pursuing her or anything. But can I help it if whenever I see a dam with red hair, it's her face that springs to my mind? That when I look at the stars at night, it's her piercing eyes I see? Or when someone laughs, with just that right mixture of music and bells…all I hear is Tauriel?"

"Tauriel…yes, that was her name, wasn't it?" Fili nodded, as if trying to recall everything he could about her in hopes of seeing what had fascinated his brother so much.

"She even haunts my dreams, Nadad," Kili whined. "What am I supposed to do?"

"You've dreamed of her?" Fili sat up straight, a fearful look on his face. "Have you dreamed of…of marrying her…or children?"

"No…nothing like that," Kili said with a shake of his head, fully aware of what those particular signs meant for a dwarrow. "Just…well, dreams of us fighting side by side, or sitting together and looking at the stars. I don't think we even talk in my dreams, but when I wake up, I can't stop thinking about her. I have tried to forget her and concentrate on other dams, really I have! But again, none of them are her."

"She's an elf, Kili," Fili pointed out, rather stating the obvious.

"You don't think I know that?" once again the younger prince slouched in his chair, letting his head fall back. "Uncle will kill me for sure if he ever finds out."

"Not necessarily," Fili mused, reaching up to stroke his beard in thought. "I mean, look at how far Thorin has come lately. First of all, he fell in love…so he should be more sympathetic to your plight."

"But I'm not even sure if I _am_ in love," Kili argued. "And if I am…how would I even know?"

"Trust me, Kili…you would know," Fili assured him. "And now that Thorin is friends with Glorfindel, well, he might not be as opposed as he once was. He even invited Thranduil to his wedding! That has to count for something."

"So…what do you think I should do?" Kili asked, looking both frightened and hopeful.

"Nothing! I mean, it would probably not be wise to go looking for her or anything," he was quick to elaborate. "Just think on it some more, really have your mind made up before you decide on how to act. This could simply be a form of infatuation, nothing more."

"You're right," Kili nodded. "And I really don't think I am ready for a relationship right now anyway… _with anyone_."

"You are now the same age I was when I first met Sier," Fili pointed out with a grin. "I wasn't sure I was ready to find love either, but now I can't imagine living without her and Flinn." He leaned over and stretched out his hand, placing it comfortingly on his brother's shoulder. "I am not telling you to ride off to Mirkwood and confront the lass…but neither am I telling you to forget her. Obviously she had made an impression if you are still thinking about her after all this time. Just be patient and see what happens. All right?"

"All right," Kili agreed, giving his brother a warm smile. "I knew you would understand."

"Oh, I never said I understood," Fili laughed. "Give me a voluptuous dwarrowdam over a scrawny elf maid any day."

"Don't let Sier hear you say that," Kili warned, causing Fili to give him an evil stare.

"The point is…what _you_ find attractive, might not exactly appeal to me, but that does not mean I'm right and you're wrong." He then got a wicked grin on his face. "Although, in most other cases it would."

"Ha ha, very funny," Kili drolled.

"I will keep your secret, Kili," Fili promised. "And who knows, either you will simply get over her…or…" Here his words faded off.

"Or what?" Kili persisted.

"I don't know," the blond prince shrugged. "Anything can happen. I mean, did you ever imagine that Thorin would fall in love with a hobbit?"

"Not in a million years," Kili laughed. "And now he is going to have a baby too! Nothing will ever be the same again."

"I know!" Fili's tone was one of wonder.

"At least with Uncle Thorin having a child, that should take some of the pressure off of me with mother," Kili reasoned. "Between your new bairn, as well as Dwalin and Thorin's, maybe she won't be pressuring me so much to find my _one_ and give her more grandchildren."

"Don't count on that," Fili laughed. "From the way she talks, she wants a whole lapful. And you know how Amad gets when she has made up her mind."

"Do I ever!" Kili said with a roll of his eyes.

"But in the meantime, cheer up, Nadadith," Fili admonished. "You are a good looking dwarf prince, with an even better looking older brother. Life can't get much better than that!"

"Oh, Mahal, Fili," Kili laughed. "How can Sier stand to live with that enormous ego of yours?"

"With a smile on her face, little brother," Fili proudly assured him. "And a very happy smile at that."

* * *

 **Well, two more babies! Though these won't be born for a while and one will have to be in the Shire. But still...BABIES!**

 **Do you like the name Thorin picked out for their daughter?**

 **How about the plans for the hobbit's journey?**

 **Fili was such a good brother to Kili and his elf situation, wasn't he?**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Feu d'Argent:** Well there ARE things called internet viruses...I just didn't think they could effect people. ha ha. Hmmm, that starlight line, might come in handy later. I am sure Dis has a ton of good stories of her Flinn saved up in her heart and memory. ha ha, you are right, Kili was a big flirt in the jail cell..."i could have anything down my trousers" ha ha. Love him. I thought Bilbo was front and center most of the time, but with sooooo many characters to write for, it is hard to give everyone screen time. No, Drogo and Prim are going home and so is Frodo. It will be a sad parting, but it has to be.

 **abc:** Girls do talk...and then they tell their husbands, so Dwalin and Fili know the score. ha ha. He can threaten all he wants, but with Nori having a key to the dungeons, well, why even bother? Kili did luck out this time, didn't he? Yep, hobbits leave, babies come. They are both small, so really, no one will notice the difference. ha ha. Yes, Dwalin's reputation took a hit there when he got tossed in the dungeons by his own guards...so fainting during labor would really seal is fate. ha ha.

 **Anamika:** Thanks for the review and the guess. I can't tell you what he will have, but I do so love hearing what the readers are thinking!

 **Aranel Mereneth:** I do try not to let a chapter go by without at least a MENTION of my sweet Fili...but when things were more about Thorin, I am sure it did happen. But fear not, he will be front and center for here on out. ha ha. Dumb Durin strikes again. ha ha.


	88. Chapter 88

.

 **Hello again! I hope this chapter answers a few burning questions you all had. Enjoy.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 88**

 **~X~**

* * *

And so the last few weeks of the hobbits' visit quickly slipped away. Much of their time was spent finishing up tasks, from last minute instructions to the dwarves on planting, to taking in all the knowledge they could about metal work before they left. The cultural exchange had been a success and no one could say that everyone had not benefited equally. Especially when Thorin gathered all the hobbits together and bestowed upon them far more than the agreed upon payment for coming to the aid of Erebor. Thorin called it a bonus for all the extra work due to the bumper crop, yet most guessed it had something to do with the fact that the project had brought Marigold into his life. Needless to say, every hobbit was leaving the mountain much richer than they ever imagined. Hamfast was extra pleased, knowing for sure that Horgath Goodchild would now be unable to look down upon his suit for his daughter's hand. As soon as he got back, he would propose to Bell and make her his wife.

Flinn and Frodo made the best of the time they had left, spending every moment they could in each other's company. Prim and Sier made sure that they were afforded every opportunity to do so before they would be forced to part…perhaps for a very long time. Ori had taken the time to sketch the two lads, gifting each with a copy to keep in their absence as a remembrance. The young scribe received two of the biggest hugs for his efforts, both Frodo and Flinn being deliriously happy over the thoughtful gifts.

.

.

"And you promise never to forget me?" Flinn asked as the two sat on his bed playing with their toys.

"Never, ever!" Frodo assured him with a firm nod. "And you won't forget about me either, will you?"

"Not in a million, billion years!" the dwarfling stated with confidence. "And if you ever need me, all you have to do is say so, and I will be there as fast as I can. I mean…as long as my adad can bring me to the Shire. It is kind of a long way for me to come all by myself."

"Yes, it is," Frodo nodded, recalling just how long it took for them to get to Erebor in the first place. "And don't forget to write me and tell me what your mother has…if you get a brother or a sister."

"I will. What do you think yours will be?" Flinn asked.

"My parents hope it is a little girl, I heard them talking about it the other night," Frodo said with a shrug of indifference. "But I really don't care…either one is fine. As long as I have someone to play with, that's all that matters to me."

"Me too," Flinn nodded. "Although, my adad says that dwarves mostly have lads, not lasses, so I will probably get a brother."

"Make sure to have Mister Ori draw a picture of him or her, and send it to me, all right?" Frodo instructed.

"I will, but you have to find someone who can draw and do the same when you get yours," Flinn countered.

"I think Esme draws pretty good, I'll ask her," Frodo nodded.

"I'm going to be sad when you go home," Flinn announced, looking down at the toy in his hand. "I don't want you to go away."

"I'll miss you too," the hobbit assured his friend. "But I'm excited to be going home…I've missed the Shire a lot."

"Is it as pretty as they say?" Flinn asked.

"Really pretty! All green and quiet, with flowers and gardens everywhere," Frodo described, a happy smile crossing his face. "You gotta come visit, and see for yourself."

"I will…I promise," Flinn vowed. "My uncle says he will take Aunt Marigold to the Shire a lot, and I will come with them!"

"Good!" Frodo grinned. "I'll hold you to that!"

.

.

As the day of the hobbits' departure drew close, Erebor was graced with the presence of the three elves from Rivendell once more. It was Fili and Kili who met them at the gates this time, along with Flinn and Frodo, all of them eager to welcome the fair folk back to the mountain.

"Hail, Princes of Erebor," Glorfindel called as they halted their horses and dismounted.

"Hail to you as well, My Lords," Fili said with a wide grin. He had been dying to find out how things had gone with their last little prank, yet the twins gave nothing away in their expressions. "King Thorin is sorry he could not be here in person to greet you, but he bid me to extend an invitation to dine at his table this evening."

"And we gladly accept," Glorfindel nodded.

"Indeed," replied Elladan. "We would greatly enjoy our dwarf friend's hospitality once more."

"Not to mention more of your fine brewed ale," Elrohir nodded.

"Did King Thranduil come with you?" Flinn asked, peeking around the three elves to see if anyone else was following behind them.

"Nay, young prince," Glorfindel said, kneeling down so that he was more at eye level with the lads. "Yet he bid me send greetings to you and Master Frodo…as well as give you these." At this he reached into his satchel and pulled out two magnificently carved wooden elks, handing them over to the wide-eyed youngsters.

"For us?" Flinn squealed, taking hold of his new toy and hugging it to his chest with glee.

"It looks just like the one the king was riding when he was here!" Frodo announced, examining it with wondrous care.

"He wanted you both to have a little piece of Mirkwood, so that you two would remember him as well," Glorfindel explained, enjoying the looks of excitement on their faces.

"Oh, we will never forget him!" Flinn stated adamantly, followed by a solemn nod from Frodo. The young dwarfling turned and held up his new gift. "Look, Adad! Can I keep it?"

"Of course you can," Fili laughed, ruffling his son's hair affectionately. "It was very nice of King Thranduil to send them." He then turned to the three elves and gestured with his hand towards the open gates. "Shall we go inside? Dinner will soon be served and I am sure you would like to store your things and clean up before then."

"Yes, that would be very nice," Elrohir agreed. "The ride was not difficult, but it was long."

"And I, for one, would like a chance to rinse off the dust," Elladan announced, eager to make use of the warm dwarven baths.

"Then right this way," Kili laughed, taking the lead as they all headed into the mountain.

.

.

At dinner, while they waited for Thorin and Marigold to arrive, Fili and Kili sat across from the twins and the golden elf, laughing and talking about this and that. Flinn and Frodo had insisted on bringing their wooden elks to dinner, eager to show everyone their new toys. Dwarves and hobbits alike all agreed that they were very fine gifts.

"Speaking of gifts," Kili began, unable to stand the curiosity any longer. "What did you think of the items we gave you at our last parting?"

Here both Elladan and Elrohir looked away, a slight blush coming to their cheeks, yet Glorfindel began to laugh heartily.

"What?" Fili asked, looking from the twins to Glorfindel and back again questioningly. "What's so funny?"

"It would seem that my two companions here assumed that you had done something nefarious to the gifts you had presented them," the blond elf explained between chuckles.

"Oh, they did, did they?" Kili said with a wide grin. "Why ever would they think that?"

"You know exactly why," Elrohir insisted, giving Kili an embarrassed look. "After what we did to your rooms, we were pretty much expecting it."

"Aye, and well you should have," Fili chimed in, his smile as wide as his brother's. "That was quite a trick you played on us, and I think Kili is still working on setting his room to rights."

"Just when I think I have got everything fixed, I find something else turned upside down!" Kili agreed.

"So, tell us, what did you do to our gifts?" Elladan asked, again looking uneasy.

"You never found out?" Fili asked, a bit shocked that they had not yet discovered the truth.

"No…we never had a chance," Elrohir explained sheepishly. "You see, we were fussing over your packages so much, worried at what they might contain, that Thranduil got fed up. He grabbed them both from our hands and threw them into the lake."

"He said, 'There, problem solved,' and rode on without looking back," Elladan finished. "So…we never even got to see what was in them. We truly hope there was nothing of great value."

Everyone was silent for a moment while the two dwarves processed the mental image, but then Fili and Kili burst out in peals of laughter. When they at last were able to regain their composure, and breathe normally again, they set the elves' minds at ease.

"I assure you, my friends, there was nothing that merited such worry or concern," Fili told them. "They were merely trinkets and a few food items."

"And there wasn't anything wrong with them either," Kili added. "By the time we discovered your prank the night of the wedding, we were too tired to formulate any good form of revenge, so we just made you _think_ we had. There was nothing at all amiss with what we gave you…we only led you to believe there was."

"Then all our worry was for nothing?" Elladan asked, a shocked look springing to his grey eyes.

"Absolutely nothing," Fili grinned. "Well…nothing other than our pure enjoyment."

"I must congratulate you, then," Glorfindel said, bowing his head to the dwarf princes. "For not only did you have these two here jumping at shadows and fretting over your gifts, you also managed to irritate Thranduil as well. Fine job, I must say."

"Agreed," the older twin nodded, his face breaking out in a wide smile. "That was indeed a very impressive form of revenge!"

"Thank you," Kili grinned. "Yet it was all Fili's idea…I just helped pick out what trinkets to put in your packs." He then stopped and got a highly amused look on his face. "You know what…about a month ago when I was in Laketown, I could have sworn that I saw one of the fishermen wearing the tacky medallion I had put in your bag, Elladan! I thought it was just a coincidence at the time, but now I bet he had fished your package out of the lake!"

This had all five of them laughing so hard that many from other tables turned and looked at them skeptically.

"Shall we call it a tie then, and allow the prank wars to cease?" Elrohir suggested. "I have enjoyed our sparring with you two very much, but I would wish to part on good terms when we leave this time."

"I believe it best," Fili agreed, not knowing when they would see the engaging twins again. "Yet…I was thinking that we should do something really special for Bilbo and the others who are leaving. Something big, to give the hobbits a truly spectacular send off."

"Oh?" Elladan responded, leaning in with an eager look. "You mean team up with you two, and play a trick on them?"

"Not really a trick…but something else I have in mind," Fili revealed.

"May the Valar have mercy," Glorfindel moaned, rubbing his hand over his face as he beheld his worst nightmares coming true. "Perhaps it is best if I do not know anything about this," he suggested, rising to his feet and picking up his glass. "I think I will visit with our hobbit friends until Thorin arrives, and let the four of you speak in private. The less I know the better. Just please…leave me out of it." And with that he departed, shaking his head in worry and amusement.

"Can I be your lookout, Adad?" Flinn spoke up, suddenly standing at his father's right arm with a hopeful expression on his face. He had apparently been eavesdropping on his father's conversation. "Pleeeeease?"

"Me too?" Frodo chimed in, the little hobbit never far behind Flinn.

Fili could not help but laugh at the two lad's request, recalling how Kili had once been so eager to help his big brother prank someone when he too was very small.

"Of course you can," he assured them. "Every good prankster needs at least two brave and resourceful lookouts."

"But you can't say a word to anyone," Kili admonished, pointing his finger at them as they both nodded reassuringly. "Especially not to Uncle Thorin."

"We won't tell anyone!" Flinn swore.

"Not a soul," Frodo agreed.

"Good," Kili said with a wink. He then turned to look at his brother. "So what are we going to do?"

"It just so happens that the other day, while checking out some of the store houses, I stumbled across something very interesting…something I think everyone forgot was there," Fili explained, leaning in and lowering his voice. "And I believe if we put our heads together, we can make the parting of the hobbits something everyone will remember for a very long time."

"You have our undivided attention, Prince Fili," Elrohir grinned, liking the sound of this very much.

"Please, go on," Elladan agreed.

"So, this is my idea…" And Fili proceeded to lay out his diabolical plan, watching as both excitement and delight filled their faces.

.

.

Thorin and Marigold entered the dining hall soon after, the two of them having been busy with meetings all afternoon. The king and queen spotted Glorfindel speaking with Rory and Menegilda, and headed over to greet their elven guest.

"Ah, Thorin!" The blond elf gave them a low bow as they walked up. "I have just been informed that congratulations are in order once again. You are to be blessed with a child, how wonderful."

"Yes, it is," Thorin agreed, pulling his wife a bit closer to him as he smiled down with unabashed pride. "We are both overjoyed with the news."

"As you should be," Glorfindel nodded. "Children are a blessing to all races."

"So are you ready to escort our fine group of hobbits home, Lord Glorfindel?" Thorin asked, gesturing to his in-laws as well as the other halflings sitting nearby.

"Indeed," the elf agreed. "And looking forward to it. We promise to see them safely back to the Shire in record time."

"Not too quickly, now," Rory protested. "Our last trip was a bit rushed for my taste. And even though we had an easy go of it, I am much more suited to a lazier pace. Comfort above speed, is my motto."

"Not me," Saradoc stated. "I found I rather enjoyed the flying part."

"Me too," Esme agreed. "I mean, once you got used to it and all…it was very exhilarating. And the view could not be beat."

"It would seem that the younger generation of hobbits are a bit more adventurous than most," Glorfindel laughed.

"We blame Bilbo," Rory huffed, giving his son a perturbed look. "Ever since he came back from his adventure, he's been putting ideas into our youngens' heads."

"Oh, my… _ideas,_ you say?" Menegilda gasped in pretend shock. "What's next? Will they start thinking for themselves? Pure lunacy!"

"Oh, hush now, wife," Rory scolded her good naturedly. "You know what I meant. I'm just not used to change, is all. I like things done the old way."

"Yet, change is inevitable, Master Brandybuck," Glorfindel informed them. "And I present your daughter and son-in-law as a prime example of that."

"Well… _that_ kind of change I suppose I can live with," Rory said with a wide smile. "Yet I still believe that hobbits should remain firmly on the ground."

"I think that is one point few will argue with you, Rory," Thorin laughed, as everyone quickly joined in.

.

.

Later that night, Fili slipped into his room, stripping off his outer clothes and sliding into his bed as quietly as possible.

"You were out late," Sier murmured, apparently not quite asleep yet. "I tucked Flinn into bed hours ago."

"I'm sorry," Fili whispered into her ear, breathing in deeply as he reveled in her scent. "Kili, the twins, and I had some business to take care of."

"Business…or a prank?" she asked, turning over and giving him a skeptical look.

" _That_ is a secret, my nosey little wife," he laughed, giving her all the answer she needed.

"Fine, keep it to yourself if you wish," she huffed. "Just don't do anything that will upset Thorin - he has enough to worry about right now."

"What does he have to worry about?" Fili laughed, reaching down to rub his hand over his wife's stomach. "Just like me, Uncle is delirious with joy. I don't think we could do anything right now that would get under his skin."

"Perhaps, but don't push your luck," she warned.

"Don't fret, what we have in mind will be enjoyed by all," he then furrowed his brows in thought. "Well, maybe not _all_ , but most everyone."

"You are not instilling much confidence in me, my love," she giggled, loving how excited Fili got when plotting. "But if you will not tell me what you are planning, would you instead tell me what is up with Kili? You promised to explain what he meant the other day when he mentioned elf maids. Is there a story to all that?"

Fili gave a heavy sigh. He had promised not to tell Thorin or Dis about his brother's fascination with the Mirkwood captain, yet Sier was different. She loved Kili almost as much as he did, and there was no way she would tell another soul if he asked her not to. Besides, having a female's perspective on things might be helpful.

"There is not really much to tell," Fili admitted at last, trying to decide how best to explain. "While on the quest we ran into a nest of Mirkwood spiders, all set on making us their next meal."

"Yes, I recall you telling this story many times," she told him, giving an involuntary shudder at the thought of those long legged monsters attacking her friends and family.

"Well, what I didn't tell you was that Kili got separated from us, and one of the vile creatures tried dragging him off." Now it was Fili's turn to twitch at the disquieting memory, the sound of his brother's cries for help still haunting him. "It might have succeeded too, if not for a well-placed arrow by Thranduil's captain of the guard…a red haired elleth, as it turns out."

"She saved Kili?" Sier questioned, instantly fully awake as she stared at her husband in wonder.

"Yes, and according to him, she did it with an amazing amount of skill and flair." Fili had to grin at the animated way his brother had later described the encounter. "She was part of the group that took us captive and imprisoned us on Thranduil's order, but when she later came down to check on us, Kili struck up a conversation with her. Thankfully, his cell was at the far end, making it difficult for any of others to overhear what was being said, but I could hear - and let me tell you…it was not exactly the type of discussion one would imagine between a guard and her prisoner."

"Kili was flirting with her?" Sier was now grinning from ear to ear. "Why that little scamp!"

"Well, I am not sure if _flirting_ was what I would call it, but they struck up an odd sort of friendship, crazy as that sounds. We were imprisoned down there for nearly a week before Bilbo found a way to free us, so they had many opportunities to converse. At first I thought it was simply Kili's way to pass the time, or perhaps he was trying to gain her trust in order to help us escape. Yet the longer I listened to what they talked about, I could tell that he was genuinely interested in what she had to say, and it would appear that she found him equally fascinating."

"Well, of course she did," Sier said firmly. "Kili is a very interesting dwarf, she would have been a fool not to notice his worth."

"Yes, yes, Kili is a treasure," Fili laughed, waving off his wife's look of irritation. "Still, regardless of their apparent rapport, she was still our guard and we were still prisoners. And when we made good our escape, well, I am willing to bet that it did not sit very well with her. Kili worried that she might have gotten in trouble over it too, but there was nothing we could have done differently. We had to get out of there and make it to the mountain before Durin's Day. And that is just what we did, floating down the river in those wine barrels to Laketown, right under the noses of the woodland elves. From there we all made our way to the mountain and entered Erebor by way of the secret door."

"And has Kili seen this elf lass since?" Sier asked.

"Not really," Fili mused. "I mean, I know that she participated in the Battle of Five Armies, for we saw her several times fighting at Thranduil and Legolas' side. And we know she survived, since she was there when Thorin handed over the white gems to the elf king, before they headed back to Mirkwood. But since then, Tauriel has not come to Erebor, and we have not been invited back to Thranduil's halls - thus he has not laid eyes on her in over ten years."

"Tauriel?" Sier repeated, saying the name a few more times. "That is a very pretty name. Does it mean anything?"

"It means trouble for Kili!" Fili snorted. "Thorin has come a long way in his opinion of elves, but I hardly think he is ready to accept one as a mate for his nephew. I am undecided on what I think of it all, though I can't help but wish some pretty dam would just capture Kili's eye and heart and be done with it. Things would be much easier that way."

"And when has love…or anything else, for that matter…ever been easy for the sons of Durin?" Sier laughed, reaching up to caress Fili's cheek. "Kili must find his own way, and his own love. Yet still, he must indeed hold this Tauriel in high esteem to have commented so strongly when Flinn asked what female elves look like," Sier guessed.

"She's pretty enough, I guess…for an elf," Fili had to admit with a shrug. "Her red hair is very striking, and she has amazing skills with a bow and blade. I think that was what caught Kili's eye at first, seeing that they shared a love for the same weapon."

"Right… _her weapons_ , that's what drew his attention," Sier scoffed, covering her lips with her fingers as she tried not to laugh.

"The point is, he's had this strange fascination with her ever since," Fili continued, ignoring his wife's little jab. "They would make a very odd pair, elf and dwarf, and the height issue alone would be an issue. Not to mention the differences in customs and traditions. It really makes no sense at all."

"Love does not have to make sense," Sier told him in a solemn tone. "Look at us. I was a maid, and you were a prince, yet when you find your _one_ , you cannot deny the bond. Would you ask Kili to do so?"

"No, of course not!" Fili stated adamantly. "I would support him no matter who he chose to wed." He then got a concerned look on his face and had to amend his statement. "Well, I might have had to clobber him over the head if he had fallen for Bina…but other than her, I think I am all right with whatever lass he chooses."

"Agreed," Sier said with a shudder, not having thought of that evil hag Bina in quite a while. "Yet, I suppose if he has not seen this elf maid since, there is no reason to fret over what might have been."

"That's what I told him," Fili nodded. "If it was meant to be…it will be. If not, then no need to go borrowing trouble. For you know that is what they would be in for, a heap of trouble if Kili chose to pursue this infatuation. And yet…I would stand beside him no matter what."

"You are a true brother and friend to him, my love," Sier said with a loving smile. "He is fortunate indeed to have you on his side."

"That's what I keep telling him!" Fili laughed. "And _I_ am blessed to have _you_ for my wife. Now, we need to get some sleep, the hobbits will be leaving in just two days and there is a lot that needs doing before then."

"Things like your secret plan?" she said with a skeptical raise of her brow.

"Exactly!" Fili grinned, hugging her close as they both snuggled in, allowing sleep to claim them at last.

* * *

 **Well, there is the story of Kili and Tauriel's meeting and how much they saw of each other. Granted, I am sure Kili has more to tell, but he is keeping quiet at the moment.**

 **And you also know what happened with Elladan and Elrohir and their 'gifts' ha ha. Thranduil knew how to solve the problem.**

 **Did you like his gifts to the lads?**

 **I think everyone should vacate the mountain now...with the dwarf princes and the elf princes teaming up...everyone is doomed!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Kendall Merritt:** I hope they were happy tears! Glad you liked the whole little Rose thing...Thorin put a lot of thought into the name and I think Marigold appreciates it.

 **dojoson41:** ha ha, That would be funny, to have Thranduil come visit and be wearing the sword. ha ha. Thorin would kick his butt all the way back to Mirkwood and then have to make a groveling apology afterwards. ha ha. I thought the pig looked too cute for a war-pig, but what do I know. A razor back would have been good!

 **abc:** Yep, babies for everyone! Just not all at once and one will be in the Shire. Ha ha, oh I am sure if it turns out to be a boy child, they will think of another name besides Rose. ha ha. Thorn? Cuz every Rose has its Thorns? ha ha, I made a joke! Fili is the best brother ever...and so is Kili. Tauriel will not show up until part three. So you will have to wait. I am just setting the stage here, she will come later.

 **Emrfangirl:** Ehhh, she will get over it. ha ha. And Dwalin found out that he was going to be a father in front of everyone...so no worries. ha ha. Oh, you really do not think very highly of the Durin boys and their stamina when it comes to births, do you? But we will have to see who stays standing and who goes down...if any. ha ha.

 **Aranel Mereneth:** Mostly I just wanted Marigold's parents to know about the baby before they left, and I didn't want Frodo to be alone for long, so he gets a sibling too. I am sure that Thorin changed his share of diapers with Kili...I think Fili was already in big boy pants by the time he had to do any of that. But he will be a very good father nonetheless.


	89. Chapter 89

.

 **Hello!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 89**

 **~X~**

* * *

And so the next two days passed swiftly, with Fili, Kili, and the twin elves often disappearing together someplace secret. And when they did emerge, they wore sly smiles on their faces…ones that unnerved everyone who beheld them.

Thorin and Glorfindel were especially suspicious, and yet they both agreed that it was better to not even attempt to discover what the pranksters might be up to. However that did not stop Thorin from stumbling upon Flinn and Frodo, sitting outside one of the storerooms one day, playing quietly with their toy elks. When Flinn saw his uncle approaching, his eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open.

"Stop, Uncle Thorin!" he cried, jumping to his feet and rushing forward, placing his hands on the king's stomach in order to halt his progress. Frodo also leapt into action, pushing open the storeroom door and hurrying inside, slamming it shut behind him.

"Flinn, what is going on?" Thorin asked, looking around for any signs of parental supervision. It was not like Fili and Sier to leave the lads alone like this.

"Nothing, Uncle," Flinn insisted, though his expression said different.

"Where is your father?" Thorin questioned.

"He…he is…busy," the dwarfling stammered, his eyes darting towards the closed door.

"Busy with what?" The king was not about to let this go.

"Please don't ask that," Flinn whined, looking as if he were about to cry.

Thorin reached down and picked the lad up, supporting him on his hip as he stared at him curiously.

"And why not?" Thorin persisted.

"Because this is my first time being lookout for Adad, and I don't want to mess it up," Flinn moaned, laying his head on his uncle's shoulder dejectedly. "And if you ask me to tell you…I will have to obey. And I promised I would not say a word."

"Ahhhh, I see," Thorin nodded, finally understanding things better. "Tell you what…how about you just shake your head yes or no, and then you will not be breaking your vow to your adad?" After a moment, Thorin felt Flinn's head bob up and down on his shoulder. "Is your father in the room there?" Flinn gave a nod. "And are he, Kili, and those twin elves working on some grand scheme?" Again there came a signal of affirmation.

"But that is all I can tell you…please don't ask me anything else," Flinn begged.

Thorin took a deep breath and gave a heavy sigh.

"Very well." He dearly wished to know if this prank was directed at him, and if he needed to watch his back. But the look of pure misery in Flinn's eyes held his curiosity in check. "I promise I will not try and discover what is going on in there and ruin your chance to impress your father with your skills as lookout. Just please, make sure that your father does not place you, or anyone else, in any danger."

"Oh, no!" Flinn said, shaking his head adamantly. "There is no danger, Adad said so. He says they have everything under control."

"Why do I not feel more reassured by that?" Thorin laughed, tapping his littlest nephew on the nose. "Still…a promise is a promise. So I will leave you to your sworn duty. Carry on." With that he set the child down and continued on his way, doing his best to shake off the uneasy feelings that lingered.

Once Thorin had rounded the corner and was out of sight, Flinn knocked three times on the door, whereupon his father's head poked out.

"Is he gone?" Fili asked, looking around with a worried expression.

"Yep!" the little dwarfling said with pride.

"And you didn't tell him what we were up to?" Kili spoke up, also sticking his head out of the doorway, looking just as concerned as his brother.

"Nope, I didn't say a word!" Flinn grinned.

"Excellent job," Fili commended his son, watching as a frightened Frodo crawled out between his feet and looked at his friend with wide eyes.

"Did King Thorin go away?" he asked hopefully. "I was scared he was going to catch us and throw us in the dungeons!"

"No one is going to the dungeons," Fili laughed, ruffling Frodo's hair. "Now we are almost done in here, so you stand guard for just a little longer and then we can all go get a treat from the kitchen."

"Yippeee!" Flinn and Frodo yelled, scurrying back to their positions as Fili and Kili disappeared once again into the storeroom.

.

.

That evening Thorin threw a lavish feast for the hobbits' final evening in Erebor, seating all the Shire folk prominently at tables of honor. The mood of the evening was joyous, though with undertones of sadness for a few present, Marigold and Flinn especially. Thorin did not begrudge his wife's preoccupation with her parents and brother, knowing that she wished to spend as much time with them as possible before their departure. Flinn too was stuck to Frodo like glue, the two lads never far apart.

Thorin himself knew that he would greatly miss his friend Bilbo, though he could certainly understand the hobbit's desire for his own home and hearth. He would simply have to find a way to take Marigold west for frequent visits, especially now that they were going to have a child. He had promised Rory and Menegilda that their children would know and love their grandparents, and he meant to keep his word.

The hobbits' leaving also meant that Gandalf and the elves would depart as well, once more depriving the dwarf king of those he had come to consider friends. Gandalf he knew would always wander back into his life, as wizards had the penchant to do, yet he was not sure when he could next expect a visit from the legendary elf lord, or the two sons of Elrond. Glorfindel was nothing like he had ever imagined elves to be, and he had completely dispelled much of Thorin's prejudice surrounding the fair folk.

As the evening wore on, Thorin stood and called for silence over the room, drawing all eyes on him.

"Tonight is a celebration, as well as a time for sorrow. For on the morrow we must bid farewell to our most excellent guests, the hobbits of the Shire." Here there was an outburst of applause, mingled with sorrowful moans and words of sadness. "They have done us a fine service, imparted their knowledge, and aiding us greatly in our ability to become more self-sustaining. We owe them our appreciation and a debt of gratitude we can never repay."

"But the gold you gave us helped considerable!" Saradoc called out, causing the room to burst forth with laughter.

"A payment you richly deserved," Thorin nodded, smiling as well. "And so, I raise my glass and offer up our thanks to you, gentle folk of the west. May your gardens flourish, your pipe weed always be plenty, and the hair on your feet never fall out." His toast was once again received with hoots and cheers, everyone finding it both fitting and humorous. As he sat down, he caught his wife's eye, receiving a loving smile and a look of heartfelt devotion over his words.

"That was very kind of you to say," Bilbo told his friend, a misty film covering his eyes. "We were glad to help, and are very happy we came."

"I have said it before, and I will say it again," Gandalf mused, sitting back in his chair with a satisfied look. "I think you have grown considerably over the past ten years, Thorin."

"Perhaps wider, but not taller," the dwarf king laughed, falling back on a long standing joke of Balin's.

" _Smarter_ ," Gandalf insisted, chuckling at Thorin's jest. "You have turned into the king that your forefathers only dreamed of. You have put the needs of your people first, yet still had the good sense to see to your own wishes and desires as well…even if it meant breaking custom and convention. You have accomplished more for your kingdom during your rule than all the kings before you."

"I find I must agree with Gandalf," Glorfindel nodded, seeing that the wizard's words had stunned the king into silence. "The fact that you invited Thranduil to your wedding alone proves that. And he is still marveling over the quality of that magnificent sword you gifted to him at his parting."

"Sword?" Thorin asked, turning to look at the elf questioningly. "What sword?"

"The one that Lady Dis gave to him at your request," Glorfindel explained, a perplexed look coming to his face. "The one with the mithril handle."

"SHE DID WHAT?" Thorin growled, his eyes instantly searching out his sister through the crowd and leveling her an angry glare. "I have been looking for that blade everywhere, and she said she had no idea where it went!"

"Oh my," Bilbo said, covering his mouth with his hand, doing his best to hold back a chuckle.

"Oh my, indeed," Glorfindel agreed, yet did nothing to hide his amusement. "It would seem that your sister has taken it upon herself to further diplomatic relations by gifting items you knew nothing about. However, I must admit, the woodland king was greatly impressed by the sword, and he was very touched by the gesture. Perhaps you should be grateful instead of irritated."

"I agree," Gandalf stated. "And didn't you tell me yourself, on several occasions, that Dis has always been the stable and steady one in your family?"

"Aye, but I also recall telling you that she was devious and sneaky as well," Thorin groused.

"Those too are Durin traits, if I recall," Gandalf laughed. "Ones that you and your nephews possess in large quantities, Thorin."

"Speaking of your nephews," Bilbo spoke up, thinking it might be time to change the subject. "Where are Fili and Kili tonight? And Elladan and Elrohir, for that matter?"

"I fear, Master Baggins, that our four pranksters have teamed up to pull off some elaborate scheme as a spectacular sendoff for you tomorrow," Glorfindel informed him.

"A spectacular sendoff?" the hobbit repeated, looking quite worried. "Should I be concerned?"

"I would think not," Gandalf mused, stroking his beard. "While the lads are mischievous, they are not malicious, and I would trust their judgment in knowing what is best."

"You sound oddly at ease with all this, wizard," Thorin said, giving his aged friend a suspicious look. "What do you know?"

"I know far more about many things than I am willing to share, Thorin Oakenshield" Gandalf said with a warm laugh. "Yet about this…I must confess that I am in the dark. Still, I would trust your nephews to have their secrets."

"Fine, let them keep them if they must," Thorin huffed. "It would appear that everyone else is already carrying on as if they rule this mountain instead of me anyway. Why not them as well?" And while his words were said with an air of irritation, the other three could not help but notice the little tug at the corners of his mouth.

.

.

Later that night as Thorin held Marigold in his arms, he did his best to ease her sadness. She had been sniffling for a while now, unable to abate her tears at the idea of her family leaving.

"I will miss them terribly," she said at last, a small hiccup punctuating her words.

"I know you will, my jewel," Thorin told her, stroking her hair with one hand while the other held her tightly to him. "And they will miss you as well. Yet it hurts me so to see you cry, and I would do anything to make it otherwise."

"You are already doing exactly what I need, Thorin," she assured him, snuggling in just a bit closer. "Your love and understanding will make this parting much easier to bear."

"If I had the power, I would make it so you never had to be severed from them," he whispered. "I would move the entire Shire to Erebor if it be your wish."

This had Marigold laughing, touched by his offer, yet also seeing the ridiculousness of it.

"I love you," she told him, sitting up a bit and leaning on her elbow as she stared into his eyes. "And I know you would gladly do all that for me, and more. Yet all I need is you, my husband. I will miss my family, but _here_ is where my home and heart are…with you. I have gladly traded the green of the Shire for the emerald halls of Erebor. I have come to love your people, your mountain, and your culture, Thorin Oakenshield. But most of all I love _you_. And that will never, ever change."

"Just as I love you, my little Marigold," Thorin responded, leaning up to steal a kiss from her rosy lips. "We have many, many years of bliss ahead of us. Years filled with love, laughter, and children."

"I have been thinking about that," she said, looking as if in deep contemplation. "You said you saw two children in our future, a daughter first and then another one several years later?"

"Aye, that I did," he nodded, the image of his little dark haired Rose running to him, followed closely behind by Marigold, heavy with his second child still fresh in his mind.

"Well, who is to say that a third little one was not simply at home?" Marigold suggested. "Or perhaps a fourth was being minded by Dis? Just because you only _saw_ two, does not mean there wasn't more you didn't see."

"True," Thorin agreed, liking the idea very much. "And I can't say that I am at all opposed to this new idea at all."

"Good, since I have to say, I do like a bit of spontaneity in my life," she giggled, tracing her finger along the muscles of his firm chest. "I mean, look at how we met. I never dreamed in a million years that I would find the love of my life on this journey. I came here to plant crops and harvest produce, not have my heart stolen by the legendary Thorin Oakenshield, King of Erebor. Oh, if only the girls back home could see me now!"

"I would greatly prefer that I be the only one who is allowed to see you in your current state," Thorin laughed, gesturing to their more than intimate position.

"Oh? Are you saying that you are the typical dwarf…greedy and possessive of his treasures?" Marigold teased.

"Indeed," he nodded, a sly gleam coming to his eyes. "At least where you are concerned, I am. I will not share one moment of my precious time with you. I may be king, and I have duties to my people and Erebor, but you will always take precedence in my heart and my life. And I will guard you like a dragon does his hoard."

"Hmmm, I am not sure I like being compared to a hoard," she giggled. "But I love the sentiment, nonetheless."

"Yet soon I might have a whole hoard of children, if your theory is correct," he reminded her. "I would be more than content with two, but if you wish for more, far be it from me to deny you anything, my sweet."

"Oh, I think three or four would be lovely," Marigold considered. "Five at the most…or maybe six."

"Six?" Thorin laughed, his eyes alight with joy. "That would most assuredly have the mountain's tongues wagging. I would have to check with Balin or Ori to be certain, but I believe that four is the most children any dwarf has ever had. If we were to indeed produce six, we would go down in history for sure."

"And why not?" Marigold laughed. "We have already done the unthinkable by marrying in the first place. Why not shock them all by having half a dozen children as well?"

"I see no reason why not," Thorin assured her, reaching up as he stroked the side of her face with the back of his fingers. "You have brought me more joy than you could ever imagine. I never knew it was possible to be this happy…this content."

"I know what you mean," she nodded. "And I intend to spend the rest of my life making sure we never take a moment of this for granted. I had to travel across Middle Earth to find you, and now that I have, I will never let you go."

"Nor shall I," he replied, stretching out his arms and pulling her down so that her head rested on his chest once more.

"I will be counting on that over the next few days," she said with a sad sigh. "I will do my best to be strong, but parting from my family will be difficult."

"You need never hide your feelings from me, my love," he assured her. "I will be right there beside you, holding your hand and wiping your tears if you need me to."

"Thank you, Thorin," she told him, snuggling into his embrace. "You truly are a very fine husband."

"I am glad you think so," he chuckled, leaning in to place a little kiss on the top of her head. He was silent for a few moments before he spoke again. "Marigold…would you answer me something?"

"Of course," she replied.

"What do you and the other dams really talk about at Dis' tea parties?" he questioned, his voice a bit hesitant, as if he was afraid of hearing the answer.

The only response she gave was a sly little giggle, telling him exactly what he _didn't_ want to know.

* * *

 **Cats out of the bag on both of Dis' secrets now! The sword and her tea parties. ha ha.**

 **Wonder what Fili has planned? Hope it does not blow up in his face...or anyone elses. ha ha.**

 **Wasn't Thorin sweet to his Marigold?**

 **Hobbits are leaving in the next chapter...and then here come the babies!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Emrfangirl:** You only have to wait till Wednesday to find out what they have planned. I hope you like it. Thranduil has a soft spot for those two lads. And yes, Flinn WILL make it to the Shire one day to visit Frodo. Thorin never breaks a promise.

 **Aranel Mereneth:** I miss my Fili and Seir too...they are my favorites.

 **Feu d'Argent:** Yep, better late than never...but you were not late, I still have an hour or so before I post. ha ha. Maybe Kili and Tauriel will elope and then just show up married...that will kill Thorin for sure. ha ha. Frodo and Flinn all grown up and breaking hearts...yep, beware females of Middle Earth. I am glad you like Strangers Like Me. You will be done in with the cute hobbit kids! I tried to not make the parting of the hobbits too sad...and the four prankster's little send off should help. Thanks


	90. Chapter 90

.

 **Well, here it is...the big hobbit send off!**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 90**

 **~X~**

* * *

The day of the hobbits' departure dawned bright and warm, making for perfect traveling weather. All those heading out were now gathered at the gates of Erebor, ready to join up with Bard and his company from Dale. It appeared that half the mountain had turned out to wish the halflings farewell, for the battlement was packed as well as many more milling around the entryway and the gates. The hobbits would be missed, and everyone wished to send them off in style.

"Remember your promise to visit us at Rivendell the next time you come through," Elladan told Fili and Kili in parting.

"We will not forget," Fili assured him with a wide smile.

"I will be sure to warn Lord Elrond," Glorfindel teased as he mounted his steed.

"It will do no good," Elrohir retorted, the twins now astride their own horses. "We are all too sly for him. He will never see it coming."

"Just as long as _I_ see it coming and avoid being your next victim, I will be content," the elf lord laughed.

"I would hope that my nephews would have more sense than to pull any stunts on you Lord Glorfindel…or Lord Elrond," Thorin said, giving Fili and Kili a warning look. "And should they chance to head your direction, I will remind them of this."

"I thank you for your protection, King Thorin," Glorfindel nodded. "And I look forward to the next time I am in the area, for I will be sure to stop in and enjoy more of your dwarven hospitality."

"Our gates are always open to you, Lord Glorfindel," Thorin said with a respectful bow. "You are welcome any time." He then turned to Bilbo and Gandalf, dearly hating to see them depart. "As are you, my friends. Things will not be the same after you go."

"I imagine it will be much quieter," Bilbo laughed, doing his best to paste on a happy face. "And there will be less work for the kitchen as well."

"All things we would gladly endure if it meant keeping your company, Master Baggins," Thorin assured him, stepping forward and pulling him into a friendly embrace. "Thank you for coming…and for bringing me my _one_. I will never be able to repay you for that kindness."

"I only wish I could take all the credit for that, Thorin," Bilbo laughed, stepping out of his friend's hug and moving to wrap his own arms around Marigold. "Yet I firmly believe that she somehow knew her future was here, and after that, there was no stopping her. Isn't that right, lass?"

"Yes, I believe it is," Marigold nodded, happy tears springing to her eyes as she stared up at Thorin. "But thank you for giving me the reason, and the courage, to make the journey in the first place, Cousin Bilbo."

"You are most welcome, my dear," he told her, stepping over to Bergie next. "I would hug you, but I fear I won't reach!" he laughed, eyeing her now enormous belly.

"Oh, hush now," she scolded, reaching out and grabbing hold of the hobbit and pulling him in. "You take good care of yourself, and watch over everyone on the journey home. You are, after all, the only warrior among them."

"Warrior?" Bilbo scoffed. "Only by accident, and I certainly never wish to be so again."

"And we aim to keep it that way, my dear Bilbo," Gandalf laughed, placing his hand on the hobbit's shoulder.

"I expect you to keep an eye on our mutual friend here," Thorin informed the grey wizard.

"Two eyes, as often as I can spare them," he chuckled. "And I will be coming by to check on you as well, Thorin. I have an invested interest in your future now, seeing as how I married the two of you. And who wouldn't wish to see a dwarf and a hobbit babe, whenever they see fit to arrive. That desire alone will draw me back."

"Your visits are always highly anticipated," Dis told him. "Don't stay gone for long."

"And you best keep to your promise and come visit when it is safe to do so," Bilbo admonished, turning to look at the rest of their original company who were standing nearby. "Bag End is always open to you all, and I will be sure to stock my pantry before you come. Can't have my favorite dwarves going hungry, now can I."

"We will miss that about you, Bilbo," Bofur laughed. "Always trying to mother us. You are worse than Dori."

This got everyone laughing, and after a round of hugs and slaps on the back, Bilbo and Gandalf heading for their mounts.

Flinn and Frodo had been standing across from each other for a long time, listening to the others talk, yet never taking their eyes off the other. Both had said their goodbyes earlier, but as the moment of their parting drew near, Flinn had the feeling it was not quite enough. Suddenly stepping forward, he grabbed hold of one of his buttons, yanking it off his coat and holding it out to his sword-brother.

"Here," he said, putting the golden object in Frodo's hand with a wide grin. "These buttons are magic. They once helped my adad to find me when I was lost, and now this one will lead you back to me someday."

Frodo stared down at the metal fastener with wide eyes, before tugging at one of his own wooden buttons on his coat, tearing it off and handing it to Flinn.

"Mine might not be magic…but maybe it will help you find your way to the Shire as well," he said hopefully.

"I'm sure it will," Flinn nodded, throwing his arms around his friend and giving him one final hug. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," the hobbit assured him.

And then the two stepped back, now fully prepared for the moment when they must be parted.

It was also getting to be time for Marigold to say her final words to her family, and everyone could tell that it was not something she was looking forward to. She hugged each one in turn, her tears growing more pronounced by the moment.

"We will write often," Menegilda promised, wiping at her own weeping eyes.

"And we expect to hear back from you as well," Rory instructed. "I need to know the moment I become a grandfather."

"I will write you every day," Marigold sniffled.

"Now let's not get carried away, sis," Saradoc laughed, though he too was misting up. "Those ravens have better things to do than to carry our sappy letters back and forth across Middle Earth. Abuse of your queenly power would not be very hobbitish of you."

"Don't you listen to him," Esme told her, engulfing her in one final hug. "You write as often as you like, and we will do the same. And who knows, maybe soon we will be sending you news that you will be an aunt as well."

"I hope so," Marigold laughed. "Take care of each other and think of us often."

"We will," Menegilda agreed. "Just as I know you will be thinking of us."

"Treat my little flower well," Rory admonished Thorin one last time. "I might be far away, but I will still come back and kick your backside all the way to Mordor if I hear she is unhappy."

"I swear she will never know a day of sorrow," he then turned and looked at his wife's tear filled eyes. "Well…not after this day at least."

And so when each of the hobbits had climbed on their ponies, and all the goodbyes had been said, nineteen halflings, along with a wizard and three elves, turned their mounts towards Dale and the awaiting company of men. Many were waving and calling back and forth, wishing them a safe and speedy journey as they headed out. No one seemed to notice that Fili and Kili were looking a bit concerned, or how the twins were turning around on their horses and staring back at the two dwarves questioningly.

"Did something go wrong?" Kili whispered to his brother, twisting his head around to stare back at the mountain.

"I hope not," Fili muttered, going over in his mind everything they had done to insure all went off without a hitch.

"Well, it has to happen now or it will be too late," Kili hissed, his tone anxious.

"I know! But there is nothing I can…" There Fili stopped speaking, for just then there came a tremendous boom from the western side of Erebor. Everyone jumped, even those who were expecting it, as all the hobbits stopped their ponies and turned around to see what had happened, their eyes wide with fear.

Yet, when they did, their faces lit up with delight, for they were witness to some of the most beautiful colors of light exploding over Erebor - sparks of green, red, blue and yellow, all raining down upon the mountain. Three more spectacular fireworks went off next, each one more vibrant than the last. And while it would have been far more impressive in the dark, even in the light of day everyone stared in wonder and surprise.

"It worked, Adad!" Flinn squealed, jumping up and down with glee. "It really worked!"

"Of course it did," Fili said with pride. "My plans always work out."

"Now don't go lying to the child," Thorin warned, giving his nephew a playful wink. "I can recall many of your escapades that fell spectacularly short of the mark." He tipped his head up and admired the next explosion of color. "So this is what you and those elves were up to?"

"Yep," Kili nodded, staring up at the light show with a wide grin. "Not too shabby, right?"

"It will do," Thorin nodded, looking as if he were contemplating something. "Mind telling me where you got your hands on fireworks?"

"I found them in one of the storerooms," Fili revealed. "I think Gandalf must have left them here by mistake and completely forgot about them. So we thought we would put them to good use."

"Where did you set them off at?" Dis asked, shading her eyes in hopes of seeing where the blasts were coming from.

"We placed them on the ledge outside the secret entrance," Kili said with a smug look. "No one ever goes out there, so it was the perfect place!"

"I'm just glad that I wasn't the target of your prank this time," Thorin laughed. "With all your colluding, I was getting a bit worried."

"Oh, no, Uncle," Kili said in mock horror. "I have learned my lesson about pranking you!"

When the final fireworks went off, and the last of the colorful sparks silently fell from the sky, everyone burst out in cheers, clapping and yelling their praise. Fili and Kili gave Elladan and Elrohir a nod of gratitude for their help, which they returned with wide smiles. Flinn and Frodo waved excitedly at each other, quite pleased over the part they had played in the amazing display.

Gandalf was laughing heartily as well, which left Fili and Kili wondering if the wily wizard had known about their scheme all along. One never knew with Gandalf…he always kept you guessing. Still, it was indeed a wonderful send off for the hobbits, and it was guaranteed that no one would forget this day for a good long time.

"So…exactly how did you pull this off?" Dis asked, looking over at her sons suspiciously.

"With a lot of planning, not to mention some very careful preparation," Fili began.

"And a really, really long fuse," Kili finished, causing everyone to burst forth in laughter…and for a day like this, it was the best medicine imaginable.

.

.

And so time passed, as it was wont to do, and two weeks after their departure, the first messages from Bilbo and the party came in by raven. They were delivered to Thorin's council chambers, where he was speaking with Marigold, Kili, Fili, Sier, Balin, and Dwalin about this year's Durin's Day celebration. Dis was busy taking care of Flinn at the moment, but they knew she would be elbow deep in the plans very soon. Marigold was beside herself with joy at receiving several personal envelopes from her family as well, but held off opening them as she bid Thorin to read Bilbo's out loud.

 _Dear Thorin and Company,_

 _We have reached Beorn's home after a rather uneventful trip through Mirkwood. We encountered no spiders, thanks to the diligent efforts of Thranduil's guards, and we never lost the path once._

 _Upon arriving at our favorite skin-changer's abode, we were shocked to find that we were not the only guests visiting. Beorn has become rather friendly with the_ _woodmen living between the Anduin river and the fringes of Mirkwood, and apparently one of their lasses has taken quite a shine to him. She is very tall, with long blond hair and a stout build, and goes by the name of Henna. She and her older brother stayed for dinner our first night, and it was rather entertaining to watch the two of them interact. Something tells me that soon you will be receiving a wedding invitation, if things keep progressing like this. We are all very happy for him._

 _Everyone is well, and we are enjoying a nice rest here at Beorn's. We have had no troubles thus far and the ravens are keeping us well informed as to who might be lurking on the roads ahead. Please thank Lord Simek for his aid in this regard._

 _Rory, Menegilda, Saradoc and Esme send their love to Marigold, and you as well, Thorin. Rest assured that we are looking out for them and they are doing very well for their first official journey by land._

 _We hope all is well with you, and we will send word when we reach Edoras._

 _Ever your friend,_

 _Bilbo Baggins_

"Well, that's an interesting turn of events," Dwalin snorted, scratching at his mustache and beard. "Beorn…with a wife!"

"I think it's wonderful," Sier said, looking oddly irritated by Dwalin's comment. "He deserves to find love after all he has been through. I hope things work out for him and this Henna." She then stood up and walked over to a nearby table and poured herself a glass of water. Fili eyed her curiously, her sudden outburst quite unlike her…but Sier waved him off.

"As do I," Kili nodded, long having felt sorry for the plight of the skin changers.

"And I'm happy to hear that everything is going well on the journey," Fili added, still watching Sier closely as she came back over and sat down once more, her movements appearing oddly stiff and awkward.

"Aye," Thorin nodded, looking at the letter once again. "But don't think I didn't notice Bilbo's dig about them not losing the path this time."

"Well, they have a wizard and three elves to guide them," Balin huffed, never having enjoyed thinking about that mind boggling time they spent lost in Mirkwood. "We were left to find our way on our own!"

"I think we will all agree that it was not the highlight of our journey," Thorin said, wishing to bring this particular subject to a close. "They still have quite a ways to go, yet I cannot think of better guides and protectors than who they currently have. Bard is a fine warrior and the guards he brought will guarantee that they reach his daughter's kingdom safe and sound."

"I truly can't thank King Bard enough for offering to travel along with them," Marigold said, unable to hold back any longer and began digging into the first letter from her mother. "It eases my mind to know they will have a military escort at least to Rohan."

"From there, they will still have Glorfindel and the twins to see to their safety," Fili pointed out, knowing just how formidable the elf lords were in a battle. "I don't think we need to worry about our hobbits getting home safely."

"No indeed," Thorin nodded, patting his wife's hand affectionately. "And before you know it, we will be visiting them in the Shire and you will have them in your arms again."

"If your arms aren't already full of your own babies," Kili laughed, watching Marigold blush slightly and lay her hand over her stomach with a smile.

"Ummm, speaking of babies," Sier broke in, her face suddenly turning a bit pale as she tightly gripped the arms of the chair she was sitting in. "Fili…I…I think it is time for our little one to make an appearance!"

Everyone stood from their seats and turned to stare at Sier in shock, Fili most of all. Yet in a heartbeat he was at her side, kneeling down in front of her chair and taking her hand in his.

"N-n-now? The baby is coming n-n-now?" he stammered, his eyes wide and his mouth falling open.

"I believe so," she nodded, doing her best to smile, yet a sudden moan let everyone know that she was indeed in the grips of labor. "I think it's time to head to the healing halls."

"Yes! Right…the healing halls!" Fili sputtered, helping his wife to her feet, yet as she doubled over in pain, he quickly scooped her up in his arms, determined to carry her there. "Kili, fetch Amad! Balin, Dwalin, you go clear the way!" the nervous father said, barking out orders and watching everyone scurry to comply.

Thorin and Marigold remained at Fili and Sier's side, speaking comfortingly to both of them the entire way. When they arrived at the healing chambers, they were surprised to see Bombur hustling out the door himself, apparently in a rush to get somewhere.

"Dwalin!" he called to the bald warrior, yet his next words died on his lips as he saw Fili carrying Sier inside, a look of pain on the dam's face. "Oh, my!"

"Take her in here," one of the healing maids instructed, leading Fili through a doorway as the rest of the group halted in the waiting area.

"Where is Oin?" Thorin asked, looking around as if he expected to see the elderly dwarf on duty.

"He's in there," Bombur spoke up, pointing towards another room to the left. "With Bergie!"

"WHAT?" Dwalin was instantly alert, taking a few steps towards the door Bombur pointed at before anyone could explain.

"She was visiting with Ilin when she suddenly went into labor," the rotund dwarf explained. "The two of us helped her down here and I was just on my way to go find you when you came in with Sier." He stopped and rubbed his face in wonder. "Two babes born at the same time?"

"Well, if we did our math right, we figured they were bound to be delivering rather closely," Marigold nodded, to get into the room with her aunt Bergie. "But who would have guessed it would be on the same day?"

Just then the door burst open and in stormed Dis, appearing a bit frazzled, but with a look of pure determination.

"Where is she?" she demanded. "Where is Sier?"

"Fili took her into the birthing room," Thorin informed his sister. "She looks to be in pain, but that is expected…right?"

"Of course she's in pain!" Dis huffed, looking at her brother like he was insane. "She's about to give birth! Do you think this will be a walk in the meadow?"

"That isn't all though," Marigold broke in, ignoring the disgruntled look of her husband at his sister's sharp words. "Bergie has gone into labor as well. Oin will be dealing with two births at once!"

"Oh, dear!" Dis gasped, looking over at her cousin, who appeared almost ready to fall down. "Dwalin…are you all right?"

"I…I don't know," he answered truthfully. He had dreamed about this day for a long time, but now that it was here, he was not sure he was ready. In fact, he knew for a fact he was not ready! "But Dis…I have to go in there. I have to be with Bergie while she gives birth."

"You what?" This time it was not only Dis who responded, but Balin and Thorin as well.

"You can't go into the birthing room during her time!" his brother protested. "It's not tradition!"

"Hang tradition!" Dwalin roared, looking over at Dis for support. "Bergie said she wants me in there, and by Mahal's ax, I swear that is how it shall be!"

"Of course!" Dis agreed, bringing herself up to her full height and grabbing onto Dwalin's hand to pull him along. "If Bergie wants it that way, then that is the way it shall be. Just don't you dare faint, cousin, or I swear I will kick you while you lie there on the floor!" And with that she opened the door and the two disappeared inside.

Moments later Ilin came scurrying out, her eyes wide with shock.

"What is Dwalin doing in the birthing room?" she squeaked, looking as if she was completely scandalized. "It is simply not done!"

"Well, hobbits and dwarves have very different ideas when it comes to these things," Marigold calmly explained. "And since this child will be a mixture of both, then I say our customs in this regard should be as well."

"Does that mean you expect Thorin to be in there with you when your time comes?" Ilin questioned, looking up at her king with a bit of a smile.

"Does it?" Thorin asked, staring down at Marigold with fear in his eyes.

"We will discuss this later, my love," she assured him, patting his hand reassuringly. "Right now, let's deal with Bergie and Sier."

At that moment, the door to Sier's room opened and Fili was almost forcibly ejected from the room by the healing maid, closing it behind him in finality.

"I've been kicked out," Fili grumbled, stalking over to one of the benches and sitting down in a huff. He leaned over and placed his head in his hands. "I think I'm going to be sick," he moaned. "I feel so useless…so helpless. I wish there was more I could do."

"Just be ready to welcome your new son or daughter," Thorin told him, coming over to sit next to his distraught nephew. "No one knows how long this will take…so just sit back and be prepared to wait."

And wait they did….

* * *

 **But thankfully...since I just this very day finished the final chapter of part 2... you will NOT have to wait long to find out. For the final few chapters, I will now be posting daily. So no waiting!**

 **What did you think of Fili, Kili, and the twin's plan? Was it good?**

 **And I hope the partings of the hobbits did not make you too sad.**

 **Well, babies are a coming! And both at the same time too! Poor Oin...I hope he gets paid overtime.**

 **See you on Thursday to see who had what.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **abc:** Yes, Flinn and Frodo do want the prove they can be good lookouts as well as help pull off something that will be a fine send off for Frodo and the rest of the hobbits. I think you are right, Flinn gets his wits from his grandmother. ha ha. Marigold will indeed miss her family, but she is in the process of making one of her own. ha ha. Thorin will take care of her and keep her happy. And after the first kid...she might change her mind about having six. ha ha.

 **Aranel Mereneth:** Thorin loves his littlest nephew...they are so cute together.

 **gginsc:** I hope the big send off was to your liking! Now on to the babies!


	91. Chapter 91

.

 **Now it's BABY time!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 91**

 **~X~**

* * *

Fili jumped to his feet the moment he heard Sier's first cry of pain, taking several steps towards the door before he stopped himself. This went against everything in his blood, to hang back when he knew his wife was in distress. If it were an orc attacking, or something he could battle, he would have been in there with blades flying. Yet there was nothing he could do to alleviate her pain…and Fili hated it.

"Where is Amad?" he asked, looking over at Thorin questioningly. He would feel much better if she were in there helping. "And Oin? Why are they not in there with her?"

"Your mother and Oin are presently in with Bergie," his uncle explained, realizing that Fili had gone in with Sier before Bombur had offered up the news that Dwalin's wife was also in labor. "Apparently, it is her time as well."

"What?" Fili gasped, looking towards the other door that led out of the waiting area. "Has anyone told Dwalin? Why is he not here?"

"He's inside with Bergie," Marigold informed him.

"WHAT?" This news upset Fili to no end. "Why is _he_ allowed inside with his wife and I am not?"

"Well…Bergie is a hobbit, and they have different customs," Thorin told him, trying to calm his irate nephew down. "Apparently it is normal for hobbit males to visit the birthing rooms when their wives are in labor."

"But…but I want to be in there with Sier as well!" Fili all but whined. "I want to go in too!"

Just then the door to Bergie's room opened and out stepped Dis, wearing a confident smile.

"All is in order and our little hobbit is doing well, for her first time," she announced. "Oin is a bit unsure about having Dwalin in there, but he is coping." Dis then turned to Marigold. "Bergie is asking for you to come in, if you would like. It could be a while before anything happens, but she could use the company and reassurance."

"Of course," Marigold nodded, heading for the door.

Just as she entered, Oin exited, making way for his queen. Once the door was shut, he turned and looked at Fili, giving the prince a wide smile.

"I hear I will be pulling double duty today, Fili," he laughed, heading for the other door. "I will let you know how things are going as soon as I'm able."

"No…wait!" Fili called, stopping the aged healer. "If Dwalin gets to go in with Bergie, I want to be in there with Sier as well!"

"Fili," Oin said in a placating voice. "Dwarf males wait outside during this time. It is not right for you to be in there."

"Says who?" the blond prince demanded firmly. "Some stuffy old dwarf healer who has been dead for centuries? Erebor is embracing new ways, new customs, and I think allowing males in the birthing room should be one of them." He turned and looked at his mother with pleading eyes. "Please, Amad…I need to be in there with her. I will go insane if I am forced to wait out here."

Dis needed no more incentive than that, and quickly grabbed hold of Fili's hand, much the same way she had with Dwalin, and led him past the sputtering Oin and into the room. Everyone could hear a few gasps of shock from the other healers, but to their credit, they did not dare kick Fili, or Dis, out a second time.

Everyone left in the room was stunned, no one knowing exactly what to do or say. Finally, Thorin cleared his throat and straightened his tunic, doing his best to appear in control.

"Well, Oin, I suggest you get in there and help my niece and nephew bring their babe into this world," he ordered in a commanding voice, making the elderly healer jump. "Fili was right, Erebor _is_ changing, and I want the newest son or daughter of Durin to be a part of it. Now get going!"

Without a pause, Oin did as he was told, entering the birthing room with a look of determination.

Yet before anyone could even take a seat, the door burst open once more and in came Kili.

"Did I miss it?" he asked, looking around as if he expected to see his brother already holding his new babe.

"No, lad," Bombur chuckled. "These things take time. You didn't miss anything but the princely destruction of custom and code."

"What?" Kili questioned, looking confused.

"Your brother and Dwalin are in the room with their lasses," Balin explained, at last sitting himself down on a bench to wait. "They both insisted on being there for the birth."

"THEY WHAT?" Kili gasped, all the blood draining from his face. "What on earth for?"

"To help," Thorin said with a shrug. He really needed to think on this, since Marigold just might be expecting the same from him! Something then occurred to the king. "Where is Flinn? I thought Dis left him with you?"

"She did, but I took him over to Gloin and Dena's apartment," he explained. "They are taking care of Bram, Tam and Tae, so he has someone to play with and keep him distracted. I promised that I would come back and get him when the baby arrives. I didn't think he would want to sit around here and wait."

"Wise," Bombur nodded, knowing first hand just how long this might take.

"Well, it would appear that everything is well in hand here," Ilin nodded, heading for the door. "I should go pick up my own children and take them off Dena's hands. I will take Flinn back to our apartments as well, so come find the lad there when it is time for him to meet his new sibling. We will be anxiously waiting to hear word…on _both_ our expectant mothers." With that she left, leaving the four males alone to wait.

"So," Balin said looking at the three other dwarves in the room. "Did anyone think to bring a deck of cards?"

.

.

To say that Sier had been shocked to see Fili reenter the birthing room would have been an understatement, but once he had taken hold of her hand, she knew she would never let go. Having him there was a blessing she had not anticipated, and the idea of sharing the moment their child was born thrilled her to no end.

"I will not leave your side, I promise," Fili had assured her, glaring at the other healers, daring them to contradict him. He was the crown prince of Erebor, and there was no way they would dictate where he could, or could not be, while his wife needed him.

"I am so glad you're here," she whispered, squeezing his hand tightly as another wave of pain hit her. "I was so scared when Flinn was born, and I have to admit…I am not much braver this time either."

"Well I'm here, and I won't let anything bad happen, I swear it," Fili told her, leaning in to kiss her on the forehead. "We'll do this together, and soon we will be holding our new little one in our arms." He was trying to sound much more confident than he truly was. For he knew the risks and the potential for things to go wrong. Yet Sier was a strong and determined dam, and he had never known her to fail at anything she had set her mind to. She would get through this just fine. He had to keep telling himself that.

"How is Bergie?" Sier asked, during a small break in labor. "I heard she is here as well?"

"Aye," Fili grinned, holding her hand as he smoothed down her sweat soaked hair. "You and Bergie will be raising your little ones together. Dwalin is apparently in with her as well, though I fear he might be more of a hindrance than a help." He had to laugh at the idea of the angry warrior holding his ax to the neck of the healers every time his wife was in pain, threatening them if they did not help her. This caused Fili to wonder if doing so might just help Sier in some way….he then quickly dismissed the idea.

"I am sure that Bergie appreciates her husband being there as much as I do," Sier assured him. She might have said more, but she was instantly doubled over in pain as another spasm gripped her stomach.

Fili bit his lip and tried not to panic. This was going to be a very long night.

.

.

Meanwhile, Dwalin was not faring much better. Bergie had been moaning and squeezing his hand for hours now, and he felt next to helpless. Oin and Marigold kept directing him on what to do, giving him cool rags to wipe her brow and urging him to speak encouragingly to her. He did all this, and more, yet nothing seemed to lessen his wife's distress, and that was beyond frustrating to the action driven warrior. Oin had come in and gone out several times, leaving the healing maids in charge when he went to check on Sier. It made Dwalin laugh when he heard that Fili had also insisted on going into the room with his own wife, making the bald captain not feel quite as bad. If Fili could do it…so could he! At least he hoped so!

.

.

"How much longer will this take?" Kili groaned after several more hours had ticked by. He leaned his head back against the chair, slouching into an almost horizontal position as he waited.

"No telling with babies," Bombur told the despondent prince. "Bram took almost a full day to arrive, while Tam and Tae came much quicker. Still, there is no rushing this, it will happen when it happens."

"I hate waiting," Kili huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and looking perturbed.

Just then Dis exited Sier's room, coming out to update those waiting anxiously for news.

"Well, we are still waiting," she announced with a tired smile on her face. "Sier is doing very well, and being a second child we can only hope she will have an easier time of it. I will go check in on Bergie next and let you know what is happening there."

"And tell me how my brother is doing," Balin requested, still very much against males being allowed in the birthing rooms.

"He better still be standing, is all I have to say," Dis threatened, as she headed into Bergie's room.

.

.

Dwalin was indeed still upright, though he was currently white as a sheet. If he had thought seeing his wife dealing with the pains before labor began was bad, he was certainly not prepared for when Oin instructed that she start pushing! Hobbits were apparently much faster at the birthing process than dwarves, and even the healers were shocked that she was ready so soon. Still, there was no denying that the baby was ready to come out, and Oin prepared himself for the delivery.

"Hold her hand, Dwalin," Marigold instructed. "She needs something to squeeze while she pushes."

The hardened warrior did as commanded, though soon regretted it when his wife's hand clamped around his like a vice, squeezing so hard he worried she would break his fingers. When did hobbits become so strong?

"Mahal's balls, lass!" he cringed, praying that she would ease up soon. "That be my fighting hand, don't render me useless to my king by clutching me so tight!"

"Trust me, a few broken fingers is nothing compared to what I am feeling right now!" Bergie cried out, lifting herself off the pillows as she did her best to push. "You're a strong dwarrow…deal with it!"

Dwalin shut up after that, not daring to make a peep. He could see that Bergie was getting tired, and for the life of him he had no idea how she had managed this long. Birthing was not for the faint of heart.

"I see the head!" Oin called, a grin on his weathered face. "It won't be long now…just push lass…push!"

"I _am_ pushing!" the hobbit screamed back, gritting her teeth in agony.

"You're doing wonderfully, Bergie," Marigold told her, standing next to the bed opposite Dwalin, holding her other hand in her own. "Your babe is almost here!"

And just like that, there came an instant feeling of relief and the sound of a crying infant, filling the room with the most joyous noise imaginable.

"It's a lass!" Oin announced, holding up a red, wrinkly, squirming child for all to see. "A perfect little dwarf lass if I ever saw one."

Dwalin was speechless. He thought he had prepared himself for this moment, but apparently he had woefully underestimated his ability to cope with the idea of him being a father. He had a daughter…a little lass who would one day grow to be a beautiful dam…one that dwarrows would wish to court! Mahal have mercy on him!

"We have a daughter, Dwalin!" Bergie said among tears of joy. "A little lass to raise and love."

"Aye," he nodded, still somewhat stunned. "Does…does she have any hair on her feet?" Dwalin asked, looking over at Oin questioningly. He had secretly hoped any child of his would take after their mother in that regard, it was just so down right adorable to him.

"Not that I can tell," he laughed. "Though there might be a bit of a hobbitish point to her ears, and she does have a nice tuft of curls like Bergie. Other than that, I would say she is going to be taking after you, Dwalin. All dwarf."

"She's perfect, Bergie," Marigold cooed, looking over Oin's shoulder as he worked to wash the squirming infant. "Absolutely perfect!"

"Are you all right, my plum?" Dwalin asked, looking down at his wife in admiration. "Was it too hard on you?"

"Well, it's not something I would wish to do every day," she said with a sigh, leaning back as she watched Oin rubbing their squalling babe clean. "Yet if it means getting to hold our little one at the end of it…I would gladly do it all over again." Unfortunately, her words were barely out of her mouth before she felt the very familiar, yet extremely confusing, tightening of her stomach once again. Leaning forward just a bit, she grabbed hold of her midsection and cried out in pain.

"OIN!" Dwalin yelled, pulling the elderly dwarf's attention back towards the bed. Handing the now clean infant over to Marigold, he returned to Bergie, quickly examining her for a reason for the pain.

"Well, lass," the healer said with a shake of his head. "They do say be careful what you wish for…since it would appear you are about to have a _second_ babe!"

"WHAT?" Dwalin barked, his eyes darting from his wife to Oin and back again in complete amazement and fear. "TWO BAIRNS?"

"Looks that way," the healer nodded. "And it would appear that this one is in a hurry to follow its sister…so push, Bergie…PUSH!"

And push she did, though she had no idea where the strength came from. Dwalin was starting to feel very light headed, the ringing in his ears almost drowning out the cries of his wife. Yet recalling Dis' warning that she would kick him if he fainted, he sucked in a deep breath and held on for Bergie's sake.

In no time at all, Bergie let out one final triumphant cry and Dwalin watched his second child slip into Oin's steady grip.

"A lad!" the old dwarf announced. "You now have one of each!"

"A son?" Dwalin whispered, this time envisioning a strong warrior, the spitting image of himself. Yet, he really had no idea how he was going to cope with one babe…let alone two! Glancing over to where the healer was working on his second child, he noticed that his son, though no less noisy or messy, looked a bit different from its sibling. Slightly smaller, and shaped more like a hobbit than a dwarf. As he watched it squirm and fight, its little arms and legs pumping wildly, Dwalin felt a swell of pride enter his chest…one he knew would never leave. He had a daughter and a son! Two babes, and he couldn't have been more pleased if he tried.

"Dwalin…my love," Bergie said, reaching out and placing her hand on his arm. "Are you all right?"

It was at that moment that Dwalin realized why she asked, for he was shaking rather uncontrollably, with tears coursing down his cheeks. He was just so happy…so deliriously happy that he had no other way to express it than to blubber like a baby himself. _He was a father!_

"Aye, lassie," he nodded, wiping at his eyes in hopes of salvaging some of his dignity. "I couldn't be better. Don't mind me…I'll be fine in a few minutes." Yet in his heart he knew from this moment on, he would never be the same again. From here on out, his life revolved around three things; his Bergie and their two bairns. Everything was now about them.

"Two, Dwalin…two!" Bergie stated in a shocked voice, looking very tired, yet equally happy. "Everyone said I looked very large for my size, but I never dreamed it would be twins!"

"Yes, my little sugar plum. One for each of us to hold," he laughed, watching as Oin and Marigold approached with their two babes. "And since we have never been ones to do anything halfway, why should we do any less when it comes to having children?"

The old healer placed their son into Bergie's eager arms, while Marigold helped Dwalin fumble around until he had a gentle grip on his daughter. The tiny infant looked almost lost in his big, meaty hands, yet now that she was there, Dwalin knew he never wanted to let go.

"Look," Bergie said, pulling back the blanket as she inspected her son. "He has dwarf ears…but hobbit feet."

"While our lass has hobbit ears and dwarf feet," he laughed, tearing his eyes off the babe in his hands long enough to inspect the one that Bergie held. "I think she has your nose."

"And he has your hair," she giggled, rubbing his bald little head lovingly.

"Now, now, lass, don't you go making fun of me," Dwalin scoffed, though no one believed he was truly upset.

They took a moment to switch babes, allowing each one to hold the other for the first time. It was indeed love at first sight, and Bergie now had no question in her mind whether she would be a good parent or not. She would fight and die to protect her little ones, and she knew Dwalin would do no less. There would be plenty of love and laughter to go around, and she knew that both her son and daughter would never want for anything. They were perfect.

"What are you going to name them?" Marigold asked, the happy couple completely forgetting there was anyone else in the room.

"Name them?" Dwalin repeated, looking up at the little hobbit lass with a shocked expression. He then stared down at his wife, the two of them exchanging looks of agreement. "Oh, we have two perfect names already picked out."

* * *

 **Yep, they sure do...PERFECT names too. But you won't find out what they are till tomorrow. ha ha. I would normally feel bad about leaving you on a cliffie...but I am posting daily now, so I can't feel too bad for ya. ha ha.**

 **So, how many of you guessed twins? A boy and a girl?**

 **You will find out what Fili gets tomorrow. I couldn't stick too many births into one chapter.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Feu d'Argent:** Awww, never thought about them sewing the buttons on their coats...but I like the idea of them making a necklaces out of them. The next chapters I write will be on part three...but I am taking a much needed typing break for a day or so first. ha ha.

 **Emrfangirl:** Glad you liked the button thing...it was a last minute idea as I just felt they needed 'something' more. Yah, Gandalf forgot he left some fireworks at Erebor, otherwise he would have been in on it for sure. ha ha. Of course the mountain didn't blow up...not with Flinn and Frodo as lookouts! ha ha. As for your baby guess...you got one kind of right so far. Dwalin has a girl.

 **abc:** Happy you enjoyed the fireworks...Fili was very proud of himself. ha ha. And yep, I figured I needed to mention something about Beorn marrying since in LOTR it says he has a son...a grown son. So they need to hurry up. If YOU think you are anxious for the babies to come, just imagine how Fili and Dwalin are?! (Or at least Fili...Dwalin already has his two)

 **Kendall Merritt:** Sorry to cause you heart distress. ha ha. Yep, baby on board still for Fili!

 **gginsc:** I am posting as fast as I can! I need at least a day to find time to respond to all your lovely reviews. ha ha.

 **Guest:** Yah, Birth is NOT for the faint of heart! I had invisioned them birthing on the same day ever since I found out they were preggers. And yes, it does speed things along. ha ha. Glad you enjoyed the fireworks...the hobbits did too. And yep, after I take a few days off from writing, I will be elbow deep in part three. I am very excited. Kili and Tauriel have not seen each other in a while...so there might be a bit of awkwardness for sure. ha ha. Yep, as you now know, Dwalin has a lass too. So we just have to wait and see what Fili gets.

 **Aranel Mereneth:** Yep, only a few more to go till the end of part 2. Then I take a few days off and start writing part 3! Ha ha, great grandpa Thorin? Please tell me he won't take his teeth out or ask the kids to pull his finger. ha ha. And yes, ONLY in Fan Fiction...*sniffle*


	92. Chapter 92

.

 **OK, here we go...first you get to learn the twin's names and then it is Fili and Sier's turn.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 92**

 **~X~**

* * *

Meanwhile, many of the company had filed through the waiting room, some staying, while others headed off after only a short visit with Throin, Kili, Balin and Bombur. Gloin and Dena dropping by for a bit and brought some food, figuring that the two waiting fathers would need something to distract them from their vigil. They were both utterly shocked when they found that Dwalin and Fili had gone into the birthing rooms.

"You would never catch _me_ going into a birthing room!" Gloin huffed, obviously scandalized by the mere thought.

"And who's to say I would have even _wanted_ you in there with me!" Dena scoffed, giving him a scowl. "The last thing a dam needs right now is her scatterbrained husband running around in there thinking he knows what he's doing. I just hope Bergie and Sier are not pulling their hair out in frustration."

The next to arrive and stay were Ori, Nori and Bofur. The hatted miner had the foresight to bring a deck of cards, as well as a cloth chessboard and a bag of pieces – which Thorin and Balin quickly put to good use. Kili had curled up in his chair and fallen asleep, his loud snores often causing Thorin to grumble in frustration, as it bothered his concentration on the game. Ori was reading a book, while Nori was cheating Bofur and Bombur out of several gold coins in a game of cards. Yet everyone stopped what they were doing at the first sound of a baby's wail, causing both Thorin and Balin to jump to their feet.

"It's here!" Balin cried, sounding more like a proud father than an uncle. "The baby is here!"

"And as soon as Dwalin comes out and tells us if it is a lad or a lass, I can see how much I made off the wager," Nori nodded, looking rather pleased.

"And just how do you know you made anything?" Ori asked, by now quite used to his brother's gambling.

"Because I placed a bet for both sides…male _and_ female," he said proudly. "That way, no matter what they had, I still win."

"Just remember that I put my money on a lad," Kili reminded him, having woke up at the baby's cry.

Just then, the door to Sier's room opened and out came Dis, looking around anxiously.

"We heard a baby," she stated.

"Yes, so did we," Thorin nodded, gesturing to the room to the left. "But so far that's all we know."

"Why wouldn't someone come tell us if it is a lad or a lass?" Balin asked, starting to sound a bit concerned. It had been a few moments since they had heard anything…and even the crying had stopped. "You…you don't think anything is wrong, do you?"

"Don't go borrowing trouble, Balin," Thorin warned, beginning to fret himself. Dwarf births were never easy, and with Bergie being a hobbit, there was a lot of potential for things to go wrong.

Before another word was said, however, they were all graced with the sound of the baby crying once more, loud and strong.

"There, see?" Thorin nodded, feeling much more confident. "It just took a little break. The bairn sounds fine and healthy to me."

"What if something's wrong with Bergie?" came Balin's next question, his eyes growing fearful once more. "Why won't someone come out and tell us something?"

Thorin, who was not in any mood for speculation, turned to Dis, attempting to divert the conversation.

"How are Sier and Fili doing?" He was curious as to how his nephew was holding up.

"Sier is hanging in there, but the labor is unusually strong for a second child," she admitted, her tone holding deep respect for her daughter-in-law. "Fili is doing all he can to comfort her, and I couldn't be prouder of the both of them. It won't be long now they say, and I really hope that Oin will be in soon. The other healers are fine, but I would feel much better with Oin in there."

As if on cue, Bergie's door opened and out stepped the elderly healer, followed closely behind by a grinning Dwalin. This time everyone jumped to their feet, eagerly eyeing the happy father.

"Well, brother?" Balin asked, taking a few steps closer. "Is it a lad or a…" His next words stuck in his throat as Oin moved aside, allowing everyone to see that Dwalin was holding _two_ small bundles…one in each arm. "Brother?" Balin gasped, his mouth falling open in shock.

"We had two!" Dwalin happily reported, fresh tears springing to his eyes. "Two bairns! A lass and a lad!"

"Oh, Dwalin!" Dis cried, rushing to her cousin's side and eagerly taking a look at the two little bundles. "I told Sier that somewhere back in our history there were twins! I just forgot that it was through your grandmother's line, Dwalin!"

"That's right!" Balin laughed, also hurrying over to peek at his niece and nephew. "I had plum forgot about that."

"Twins?" Nori asked, his face falling in disappointment. "One of each? Well that tears it! Now I will have to refund everyone's money and no one makes anything on the bet…not even me!"

"Oh, you poor thing," Kili laughed, throwing his arm around his friend in mock sympathy. "I guess you'll just have to console yourself with your one-fourteenth share of the treasure then. I truly pity you…though if you don't mind, I will take my coins back now."

Nori huffed, yet dug into his pocket and slapped the money into Kili's waiting palm.

"So…what are you going to name them?" Ori asked, getting his journal and pencil out, ready to write down this momentous announcement.

"Bergie and I talked about it, and both decided that no matter what we had, we were naming it after one of my two brothers," he revealed.

"Two brothers?" Balin asked, looking a bit perplexed…seeing as _he_ was Dwalin's only sibling.

"Aye," Dwalin explained with a smile on his face. "You, Balin…and my sword-brother, Thorin." The bald headed warrior then nodded to the sleeping lad on his left, "This little one shall be called Torin, since Bergie said naming our daughter Thorina was out of the question."

This announcement got a snort of laughter out of Kili and Nori, but Thorin only looked stunned at such a gesture.

Next Dwalin looked down at his daughter, love shining in his eyes. "And my beautiful little lass…shall bear the name Talin."

"You…you named her after me?" Balin gasped, tears springing to his eyes as he stared at his brother in wonder. "You named your lass… _after me_?"

"That I did, Brother," he assured him. "Would you like to hold her?"

Balin nodded shakily, yet before he could even reach out to take hold of her, his face went pale, his eyes rolled back in his head, and down he went.

"BALIN!" Dis cried, rushing to her cousin, who was now passed out cold on the floor. "Oin, do you have any smelling salts? Thorin…do something!"

"He'll be fine," Thorin argued, having witnessed his advisor faint before. Instead, he stepped over his prone body and headed right for Dwalin, his arms outstretched and a wide grin on his face. "Let me hold my namesake, old friend," he demanded. "It has been a long time since I had a newborn dwarfling in my arms…but I think I still remember how."

"Well, this still might be a first for you, Thorin," Dwalin laughed as he handed Torin over. "They are part hobbit, remember, and while Talin appears to favor her dwarf heritage, from the looks of things, Torin is going to take after his mother's side of the family."

"Not in the hair department," Kili laughed, looking over his uncle's shoulder at the tiny bald babe.

"Don't you start too," Dwalin grumped. "That's exactly what Bergie said."

"How is Bergie doing?" Dis asked, deciding that Balin was fine where he lay and came to stand beside Thorin, peering down at the little lad in his arms.

"Our little hobbit mother is doing fine, she came through like a trooper," Oin reported. "And I was even quite proud of Dwalin…he stayed on his feet the whole time. Which is more than I can say for Balin."

This caused everyone to give a hearty laugh, yet all mirth died when one of the healing maids came out of Sier's room, her face flushed with worry.

"Oin…we need you," she announced. "It's time."

"Duty calls," the healer stated, rushing off to tend to his next patient.

Dis reached up and gave Dwalin a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Congratulations, Cousin," she told him with a huge smile. "I am so happy for you…for all _four_ of you." And then she was gone, following Oin into the room and shutting the door behind them.

This left the remaining males in stunned silence once more, no one knowing what to say…that is until Kili held out his arms to Dwalin.

"May I hold my new little cousin?" he asked, his smile bright and his eyes dancing.

"I don't know…" Dwalin hummed, eyeing Kili skeptically. "I've seen you drop your sword far too many times in practice to trust you with my baby daughter."

"Oh, come on," Kili huffed. "Fili said I could hold his new one!"

"If he trusts you with his own babe, that's his call," Dwalin said solemnly, pulling the bundle a little closer to him protectively. "But until you prove to me you won't drop her…not a chance."

"Oh, sure," Kili said in a grumpy tone, crossing his arms over his chest. "You were willing to let the fainter hold her, but not me? Some cousin you are." He then stomped back over to his chair in a snit. "I swear, I am eighty-eight years old, and still they treat me like a dwarfling!"

.

.

"It looks like you are ready, Sier," Oin announced, grinning at the princess…as well as her prince. "Get ready to welcome your new little babe."

"Fili," Sier cried, reaching out to grip his hand and forearm. "I'm scared."

"I know, my heart," he assured her, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "I am too, but we have come this far together. Time to take it all the way."

"You're doing wonderfully, Sier," Dis encouraged. "You're so strong and brave. Just a little longer and then you can rest. I promise."

"I will hold you to that," Sier replied weakly, taking a few deep breaths before she sat up just a bit and did her best to push on Oin's command.

Minutes ticked by…then more…but with each cry of pain and each instruction to push, the babe came closer to being born.

"The babe is coming!" Oin called. "Just a few more pushes, Sier…you can do it."

"Come on, my love," Fili urged, supporting her back with his left hand while his right was being squeezed in a crushing grip…yet he did not even notice. "Only a little longer…hold on…it's almost over."

And then, just as quickly as it had started, the pains stopped and they were all blessed with the sound of a crying babe.

"You did it, Sier!" Fili commended, brushing her wet hair away from her face. "I love you so much!"

"What is it?" Sier asked, looking at Oin as he quickly examined the child. "Is it all right? Tell me!"

"It looks to be perfectly healthy and strong," Oin told her with a wide smile. "And it would appear that Flinn got his wish…it's a lad."

"We have another son?" Fili asked, his eyes wide with shock and joy. "A son!" He turned and hugged Sier, the two of them laughing with excitement.

"Yet, it would appear that this one takes after you, Sier," Dis informed them, standing next to Oin and getting a good look at her new grandson. "He has dark hair, just like you."

"But he has Fili's Durin blue eyes," Oin pointed out.

"May I hold him?" Sier asked, her arms aching to cradle her child.

"Give me just a moment to clean him up and then he's all yours," the healer said, taking the still crying babe over to the waiting wash basin.

"Oh, Fili…I'm so happy," Sier said, leaning her head against his arm and closing her eyes in exhaustion. "I can't wait to tell Flinn that he's a big brother to a little brother."

"Two lads, five years apart," Dis chuckled, shaking her head in amusement. "One blond like the sun and one dark like a raven. Now who does that remind me of?"

Fili only grinned, knowing just who his mother was thinking about. And as he thought back to all the trouble he and Kili had given his amad and uncle, he began to have a sinking feeling that he too would be in for a rough ride. And yet, Fili wouldn't have it any other way.

"Here you go," Oin announced, holding out the bundled up lad to his father. "One healthy prince of Durin, and heir to the throne of Erebor."

"No…not yet," Sier countered, reaching up to touch the infant's cheek gently. "Right now he is just our son. No pressures, no expectations…just our perfect little son."

"And what name have you chosen for this non-descript little dwarfling?" Dis asked, the two parents having insisted on keeping it a secret until the birth.

"Frerin," Fili said in a quiet voice, reluctantly handing the child over to Sier. "He will be named Frerin, son of Fili."

"Oh Fili," Dis gasped, covering her mouth with her hand as more tears came to her eyes. "You would name him after my brother?"

"It only seemed right," the crown prince nodded. "Flinn will be king after me, and this little one will be his right-hand dwarrow. Just like Thorin is king, and Uncle Frerin was meant to stand by him. We thought it a fitting tribute to name our son after such a fine and brave dwarf."

"Thorin will be very touched by the gesture," Dis nodded. "And what would you have done if it had been a lass?"

"Then we were set to name her after Sier's mother," Fili laughed. "Yet it would seem _that_ name will have to wait for next time."

"Next time?" Sier asked, looking at Fili as if he had lost his mind. "I just gave birth to this one…don't you think it a bit premature to be talking about the next one?"

"Sorry, my love," Fili grinned apologetically, leaning in to kiss her cheek once more.

.

.

For the next few minutes Fili held his son while Oin and Dis worked on getting Sier taken care of and into a clean bed and nightgown. Then Oin left the room to announce that the babe was born, and invite everyone in. He of course promised not to breathe a word about what they had, leaving that privilege to Fili and Sier.

When at last they were admitted, Thorin and Kili were first to come in, looking from the exhausted mother to the elated father expectantly.

"Well…am I an aunt or an uncle?" Kili joked, pleased to see his brother looking so happy.

"You're an uncle…to a handsome young prince," Fili told him, turning slightly so that everyone could see the dark haired little dwarfling sleeping in his arms.

"Ha! I guessed right," Kili crowed, turning to Nori who had slipped in behind them. "Pay up!"

Once more Nori begrudgingly fished a few coins out of his pocket and slapped them into Kili's hand, grumbling all the while.

"KILI!" Sier scolded. "You bet on what our child would be? Shame on you!"

"Amad did too!" he protested, attempting to shift the blame. "And Fili bet on Dwalin's baby."

"Nice, brother," Fili hissed, doing his best not to wake his son. "Throw me under the pony cart why don't you?"

"Forget about the bets," Thorin huffed, stepping forward and holding out his hands to Fili. "May I see my newest heir?"

Fili proudly handed him over, watching as Thorin's eyes misted up as he looked down at his nephew.

"He looks an awful lot like Kili did when he was this age," the king said, memories of time gone by flooding back.

"He resembles someone else as well, don't you think?" Dis hinted, coming over and standing next to him.

"A bit like our brother, Frerin, I would say," Thorin agreed, instantly knowing who his sister meant.

"And that's what we named him, Uncle," Fili told him, watching as Thorin's head whipped up in surprise. "We wanted to keep the name in the family. We hope you don't mind."

"Mind?" Thorin repeated. "Why on earth would I mind? I think it's a perfect name for a son of Durin. My brother would be proud to share it with him." He then stepped over to the bed and leaned down to kiss Sier on the forehead. "Thank you for giving us such a treasure, my precious niece. Mahal truly blessed us when he brought you into our lives. I am deeply touched that you would consent to name your son after my little brother."

"It's our pleasure," Sier told her king and kin. "He will bear it with pride."

It was then that Fili caught sight of Dwalin and Balin, both standing near the doorway, each carrying something in their arms.

"And what do you have there, cousins?" Fili asked, his eyes growing wide as realization struck him. " _Two?_ You had two babes, Dwalin?"

"Oh, poor Bergie!" Sier moaned, the painful memory of delivering just one far too near for comfort.

"Aye, two wee ones," the warrior nodded, as he and his brother stepped into the center of the room next to Thorin. "May I introduce Torin…my son."

"And this little gem is Talin, my niece and namesake," Balin announced, gently bouncing the lass in his arms.

"We'll call them Tor and Tal for short, though," Dwalin said, looking infinitely proud of his progeny. "Bergie is all for nicknames."

"Looks as if we will have our hands full, Dwalin," Fili laughed. "With Flinn as the ringleader, he will have Frerin, Tor and Tal pranking us in no time. No one will be safe."

"And just wait till Thorin's little Rose is born," Dis pointed out, making her brother smile with pride. "The mountain might come crumbling down around our ears from all this adorableness."

"Then let it fall," Thorin laughed, looking down at the sleeping Frerin. "I couldn't think of a better way to go."

"Balin?" Fili commented, just now noticing something strange about the elderly councilor. "Why do you have a bandage on your head?"

At this everyone who knew the story started to laugh, causing Balin to blush in embarrassment. And yet, with his little niece securely in his arms, he couldn't find the heart to be upset.

No indeed…for this was far too good a day for that.

* * *

 **And there you have it. All the babies...almost. One more to go! Get ready, Thorin!**

 **So did you like the names Dwalin and Bergie picked out?**

 **How about Fili and Sier's baby name?**

 **Did everyone guess that Balin would faint again?**

 **Poor Nori...he just can't win for loosing. ha ha. And why won't anyone let Kili hold babies?**

 **Only one more chapter to go before the end of Part 2...but chapter 93 is a very, very, VERY long one!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews**

 **Emrfangirl:** ha ha, thought about it and then forgot? Well at least you can say you guessed right! Yep, I am the mean writer who made you wait. hee hee. But you just found out now, so I hope you liked what I chose for everyone.

 **abc:** Oh yes, they will have both hands full. But there are two of them, so they each can hold a baby now...no waiting. I think there will be no end to those offering to babysit. Yep, time to toss out those old stuffy traditions and get with the program. ha ha. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. only one more to go!

 **gginsc:** Glad you liked the twins! More chapters to come...but only one more.

 **Aranel Mereneth:** Nope, not DONE yet...one more chapter and then after a break, I will be back with Part 3...the Kili Chronicles. ha ha. Nice guess on the names, and you were a bit right with Thorin...but as you saw, the other was after Balin. Did you like them?


	93. Chapter 93

.

 **I know I am posting early...but it is the last chapter for a while, so I thought you shouldn't have to wait.**

 **All right...this is a long one!**

 **Please note: When you see ~XXX~ that means it is a flashback. OK?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 93**

 **(10 months later)**

 **~X~**

* * *

 _Fili was dreaming…he knew the feeling well, and yet he didn't wish to wake up. He was standing on the battlement of Erebor, looking out over the valleys and hills beyond, at Dale, and the river that ran down to Esgaroth. It was a beautiful sight, for the fields were filled with crops, the wheat and oats swaying with the wind, and the orchards blossoming with color. He closed his eyes, drinking it all in, loving the feeling of peace and tranquility._

 _"Fili, my love?" came a voice to his side, causing him to open his eyes and smile at the figure that approached. It was Sier. She was dressed in a sparkling gown, her hair tied back in an intricate braid, with his marriage bead glistening in the sunlight. His wife was stunning, and oh how he loved her. "What are you doing out here? You should be inside, the celebration has already started."_

 _"Celebration?" Fili asked, not quite sure what she meant. "What are we celebrating?"_

 _"Oh, Fili," she giggled, walking closer as she stared up at him with love in her eyes. "Don't tease. You know exactly what we have to be joyous about." And with that, she placed his hand over her stomach, giving him a knowing smile._

 _"A baby?" he gasped, excitement filling his heart. "Another baby?"_

 _"Of course," she laughed. "We still have my mother's name to bestow upon a child. And I think this one will suit it just fine."_

 _"You mean…it's going to be a lass?" Fili could not believe his ears, and he waited anxiously to see if his wife would confirm his guess._

Yet before she could, Fili woke up. Some sound had pulled him from his slumber, causing him to sit up as his ears strained to figure out what it was. And then he heard it again…it was Frerin, fussing in his room, apparently awake and needing attention.

Fili looked down at Sier, still asleep beside him, her face one of pure serenity in the dying firelight. Their life so far had been wonderful, with two beautiful lads to be proud of, and a home that was full of love and peace. They could truly not ask for more…and yet, a lass? Fili knew he would love that, and he prayed that his dream was a premonition of what was soon to come.

Just then he heard another noise, not that of Frerin this time…but Flinn. Fili smiled to himself, knowing full well that his oldest son had heard his little brother and had scurried in to see to his needs. From the moment Flinn had laid eyes on Frerin, they had been inseparable. The five year old staunchly took on the duty of protector, instructor, and helper in all things that pertained to Frerin. And like many times before, he was the first to slip into his room at the sound of his brother's distress.

Fili lay there for a little longer, letting his mind drift back to the day he had first introduced the two brothers to each other. It had been very late by the time Frerin had come into the world, so they let their older dwarfling sleep till morning, and then had Kili bring him to the healing halls. He would never forget the look on Flinn's face when he and his uncle peeked through the door…

~XXX~

"May we come in?" Kili asked, knocking lightly as he pushed open the door.

"Of course," Fili smiled, seeing Flinn's look of excitement from where the dwarfling sat in his uncle's arms. "We have been waiting for you two."

"Is he here?" Flinn squealed, looking at his mother, who was lying in bed, holding a little bundle in her arms. "Am I a big brother?"

"That you are, my lamb," Sier laughed, watching as he squirmed out of Kili's arms and ran headlong towards the bed enthusiastically.

"Whoa there," Fili chuckled, scooping him up and holding him tightly. "You must be very careful, Flinn. Your brother is still little and he can't run or jump or play like you can…not yet. You have to treat him very gentle."

"Will he break?" Flinn asked in horror, looking at his father with wide eyes.

"He could…but not if we are careful," Fili assured him. "Now, go slow and your ama will show you your new brother, Frerin."

Fili set the now still dwarfling on the bed beside his wife, noting how Flinn crawled very cautiously towards the babe. Sier shifted her son in her arms until he was facing Flinn, the baby's tiny blue eyes opening as if on cue to look at his older sibling.

"Hello, baby Frerin," Flinn cooed, reaching out to touch his brother gently. "I'm your big brother Flinn." When the babe curled his chubby little hand around Flinn's finger, the older dwarfling squealed in delight. "He likes me!"

"Of course he does," Kili laughed. "What little brother doesn't love his older brother and idolize him?" He gave Fili a warm smile, the two sharing a tender moment of silent understanding.

"We're going to have so much fun when you get bigger!" Flinn told Frerin, delight dancing in his eyes. "I will teach you everything you need to know. How to eat with a fork, fight with a sword, and how to be the best lookout there is when pulling a prank."

"Flinn," Sier said in a warning tone, making the little dwarfling shrink back with a guilty expression.

"Well…he needs to know these things," Flinn persisted.

"And you will be just the one to teach him," Fili laughed, ruffling his hair affectionately. "Now, give your brother a kiss, and let's let him and your ama take a little nap. They both had a very long night and they need their rest."

"All right," he did as he was told, placing a gentle kiss on the baby's feather-soft cheek. "I'll see you later, Frerin. Get your sleep now…because we're going to be very busy when you wake up!"

~XXX~

Fili couldn't help but laugh at Flinn's words, yet looking back he saw how right his son had been. Taking care of an infant was much harder than he had ever imagined. If it had not been for Sier, he knew he would have been a miserable failure. The first thing he learned was that babies cried…a lot…and often for no apparent reason at all! While Flinn was old enough to ask questions and find out what was upsetting him, with Frerin, it was strictly a guessing game. Was he wet, hungry, tired, or just cranky? Did he require his mother, his father, or his brother? More times than not, Fili was left in a miserable quandary, feeling highly inadequate in his role as a father. Thorin had made it seem so easy…but it wasn't!

Thankfully, after the first month or so, Fili began picking up on little nuances that alerted him to his son's wants and needs. And from what he was hearing now, it was not hard to guess that his son required a nappy change. Well that he could take care of himself, without waking his overtaxed wife. He would let her sleep and see to this personally.

Fili slipped out of bed and silently made his way to Frerin's room, a newly carved out chamber next to Flinn's. It had taken a month for the workers to complete it, and all the while his older son had protested adamantly that they did not need to go to the trouble – that he was more than happy to share his room with his brother. Still, Fili felt that as a prince, he could afford to add on another room, and so it had been constructed. He now stood in the doorway, the embers from the fire lighting the room just enough for him to see Flinn perched on a stool, leaning over Frerin's bassinet. It had been a gift from Bifur, Bofur and Bombur, hand carved by the crafty dwarves.

"Shhhh, Frerin, don't cry," Flinn was saying softly to the fussing baby. "I'm here…no reason to be sad. I'll fix whatever's wrong." He reached in and patted the baby's back reassuringly. Then, as if he sensed Fili there, he turned to his adad with a scrunched up nose. "I think he made a poopey," he informed his father. "He's probably crying because it smells so bad." He waved his hand in front of his face to emphasize his point.

"I'm sure you're right," Fili laughed, the pungent odor having wafted over to where he stood. "What say we change him together, and ease all our suffering?"

Flinn hopped off the stool and pushed it over to the changing table, ready to offer whatever assistance he could. Fili picked Frerin up and held him at arm's length.

"My, my, little one," he chuckled. "You are very pungent tonight."

To this little Frerin simply squirmed and giggled, apparently very pleased with how he could command such attention with so little effort. Fili laid him down and began stripping off the soiled nappy, making short work of the job and soon Frerin was clean, dry, and dressed once more.

Fili was rather proud of how proficient he had become at caring for his infant son. Though as he thought back, those first few weeks were some of the hardest…for him _and_ Dwalin. He truly pitied his cousin and hobbit wife, having to do everything twice…and all at once. For him, one was quite enough to handle and he was extremely grateful for all the help he had been given. His mother had run her legs weary racing between Dwalin's apartment and theirs, willing to offer any assistance needed.

Fili had to laugh as he thought back to the first time Dis had made Dwalin change his children's nappies. The poor dwarf looked ready to faint, and he had almost vomited when he saw what they had left for him in their pants. He had also been the recipient of a little fountain of water in the face, compliments of Tor's fine aim. After that, Dwalin learned to strategically place a cloth in that region during the process…just in case. Fili had chosen to learn from Dwalin's mistakes, and had thus far avoided such a mishap.

Balin was also a constant fixture at his brother's apartment, bringing toys, clothes, and offering to do anything he could to ease Dwalin and Bergie's burden. Turns out, the white bearded advisor was quite knowledgeable about babies, having been almost ten when his little brother was born. He had done a lot to help out his parents when it came to caring for the fussy baby Dwalin.

"He really hasn't changed much," Balin had joked one day, while he rocked his nephew to sleep in his arms. "Dwalin still gets just as ornery when he's hungry or tired. The only difference is, we now stick a tankard of ale in his mouth, instead of a milk bottle to shut him up."

Bergie laughed herself silly over this, while Dwalin had just glared at his brother.

At first, Fili had felt rather helpless when Sier was asleep and he was left alone with Frerin, so he would beg his mother to come over and sit with him, just in case. A few times Thorin was required to stand in for Dis, when she was busy helping Dwalin and Bergie, and Fili got a whole new perspective on child care from his uncle. One day when he was watching Frerin while Sier napped, he could not get his son to stop crying, no matter what he did. When Thorin arrived, he gave Fili a look of exasperation, obviously seeing exactly what his nephew was doing wrong.

"Dwarflings are sturdier than you think," Thorin had told him. "You're holding him like he's made of glass." He then took Frerin out of Fili's hands and walked around, bouncing him gently in his hands, making the baby gurgle and coo with delight. "See, if you hold him too tightly he feels trapped. Let your son be free. Don't smother him."

"But Amad said that they like to be bundled up and held close," he protested.

"Yes, and if your mother had her way, you and Kili would never have grown up at all," Thorin laughed, making silly faces at the baby. "If I had not been there to take over for your father, she would have had the two of you locked in your rooms and wrapped in sheep's wool till you were one-hundred. Do you know how long it took me to convince her that you were ready for weapons training?"

Fili mulled this over, recalling how Sier had balked at the idea of Flinn beginning his own sword training. Maybe it was just a female thing? Mothers were apparently much more smothering than fathers.

And so it had gone, with Fili and Dwalin…as well as Bergie, learning from example and experience on how to care for infants. Fili had said he wanted to experience every aspect of fatherhood, and he was certainly getting the chance now. He had loved taking care of Sier when she was carrying Frerin, fetching her foods when she had cravings, and rubbing her feet when they would swell up by the end of the day. The labor part had been a real eye-opener, yet he would not have missed it for anything. The sleepless nights, round the clock feeding, not to mention changing, had left them both tired and sleep deprived, yet once again, Fili cherished every moment of it.

"Can I hold him now?" Flinn asked, scrambling over to the fluffy chair in the corner of the room, sitting down and holding out his arms eagerly.

"Of course," Fili grinned, laying the baby in his older son's arms. Frerin gurgled happily as he looked up at his brother, his arms reaching out to grab hold of Flinn's little braids. The new prince had been introduced to all of Erebor several days after his birth, his name known to all in the mountain. Yet his official naming ceremony and receiving of his family braid and bead would not happen until he turned five. Granted, Flinn had received his own braid and bead a few months before reaching the appropriate age, but that had been under very unusual circumstances.

"Don't pull so hard, Frerin," Flinn scolded his brother good-naturedly, tugging his braid out of his brother's fingers. "Now…close your eyes and go to sleep while I tell you a story about a tiny little dragon that was so small it would fit in your pocket." It was highly unlikely that the baby understood much of what Flinn was saying, but he obviously adored the sound of his big brother's voice and would lay there and listen to him talk no matter what was being said.

.

.

It was this idyllic scene that Sier happened upon as she entered Frerin's room, seeing her handsome husband standing watch over their two adorable sons.

"Fili?" she called, causing the prince to turn around. "So this is where everyone disappeared to? Are you having a midnight party without me?"

"You looked so beautiful sleeping, I hated to wake you," he explained, walking over as he gave her a kiss on the lips. "I'm sorry if we disturbed you."

"Don't be. I rolled over and you were gone, so I came looking," she smiled. "Something told me I would find all three of my males together."

"Well, you know it's impossible to keep those two apart," Fili laughed, placing his arm around his wife as they stared at their sons.

"Your mother says they look more and more like you and Kili every day," Sier laughed, recalling how just last week she had called them by their father and uncle's names more than once while sitting with them. And though Sier could only guess what Fili and Kili looked like as children, even she could see the uncanny resemblance in their features and coloring.

"They act like us too, according to Thorin," Fili laughed. They continued to watch the two children, Frerin still engrossed in the story Flinn was telling. "You know, I think it is time for Ori to draw another picture of them. Frerin changes so much every day."

"It has only been a few weeks since your previous request," Sier chuckled, her eyes going to the very lifelike drawing on the shelf above the bassinet. Ori had done a wonderful job, and the smiling face of Flinn holding Frerin on his lap was now her favorite of the many drawings the kindly scribe had done for them. He had actually made two…the other copy having been packaged up and sent to Frodo in the Shire, the two sword-brothers making good on their promise to keep in touch.

Not very long ago, an artist's rendering of their favorite little hobbit and his brand new baby sister, Holly, had been received, and was promptly passed around for all the company to see. Everyone remarked at how much the little lass resembled her brother, with the same mess of brown curls, expressive brown eyes, and wide smile…even if Holly's was still rather toothless. According to Prim, Frodo was a wonderful big brother as well, always eager to lend a hand. It had made Sier very happy to know that Prim and Drogo now had their ideal little family, and that Frodo was no longer an only child. Flinn still spoke about his sword-brother on a daily basis, telling Frerin story after story about their escapades when the young hobbit had been in Erebor. She and Fili decided they would have to relent and let their son journey to the Shire when Thorin took Marigold…yet thankfully, that trip was still many years away, much to Sier's relief.

At the thought of Thorin and Marigold, Sier's mind drifted back to the previous month and the day their king and queen became parents. Once again, due to the interracial marriage, Oin could only guess at when the babe would be due, though near the end of nine months seemed to be the most logical. But since Bergie had previously given birth to twins, using her as an example of what to expect was out of the question. So, as Marigold grew, so did the anticipation…as well as Thorin's worry and concern. If Sier had thought Fili had been an overprotective husband and father, well Thorin was off the charts. During the final weeks, the king had left much of the royal duties to Fili and Kili, opting to spend as much time with his wife as possible. Unfortunately, Marigold began to feel a bit smothered, and would often disappear for hours at a time, just to get a breath of air.

Thorin tried his best to ease up, but it was in his dwarven nature be a bit obsessive, especially when it came to something he treasured. Yet hobbits had that odd ability to slip away unseen, even directly under the nose of the king and his guards. Thorin thought she did it just to aggravate him, while she laughingly claimed she did it just to see if she could.

It was during one of these times that Thorin, after over an hour of searching for her, found his wife in the Halls of the Silver Fountains, sitting on the edge and dangling her feet in the crystal clear water.

~XXX~

"There you are!" Thorin huffed, storming into the room with a look of pure irritation on his face. "Marigold, you must stop doing this!"

"Why?" she asked, turning her head to give him one of her most innocent looks. "It is not as if you never find me…although, this time it took you longer." She sounded rather pleased with herself about that.

"You are far too close to giving birth to be wandering off alone like this," he scolded, sitting down next to her and tracing the line of her cheek with his fingers. It always unnerved him to not know where she was at all times, especially when she was in such a delicate condition. He knew he needed to keep himself in check, and not let his gold sickness morph into something that now encompassed her…but it was a difficult thing to do. He just loved her so very much. "It would set my mind at ease if you would please just remain in our chambers."

"Thorin," she said, giving him a look that told him she meant business. "I am not a bauble or a trinket you can stick on your shelf and admire whenever you wish to. I am your wife, and I shall go and do what I wish, when I wish it. I know you are only trying to protect me, and I love you dearly for it, but I will go stir-crazy if I stay put for too long. I will be confined to our chambers enough once the baby is born…so until them, let me roam free. All right?"

Thorin gave a sigh of resignation. He knew she spoke true, and the last thing he wanted to do was to take away her liberty.

"I understand," he nodded, looking contrite. "I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven," she grinned, leaning in and kissing his cheek. Just then she gave a small squeak, and placed her palm over her stomach. "She is moving again," Marigold laughed, taking hold of Thorin's hand and positioning it on top of her own. "See? She has been very active today."

Thorin loved it when he could feel his child moving within his wife, it made the babe seem all the more real to him. Granted, he had been given a glimpse of what she would one day look like, but still, these movements only solidified that dream in his mind.

"Have you been feeling any pains? Anything out of the ordinary?" he asked, always concerned about her health.

"Not really, though I have had a bit of a sore back today," she admitted, rubbing her hand over the area. "But with such a large stomach to carry around, it is no wonder. I'm actually surprised that I haven't toppled over from it yet." And while the idea made Marigold laugh, it only made Thorin's eyes wide with fear.

"Do you mean that you feel unsteady? That you fear falling?" he asked, his mind already forming a plan where she would now be carried everywhere she went.

"Now you stop right there!" she warned, holding up a finger to him as she expertly read his thoughts. "I will not only go where I wish, I will do so under my own power. Why do you think hobbits have such large feet? To help us balance well. Now stop worrying, I swear, Dori has nothing on you when it comes to being a mother hen."

This had Thorin chuckling, for they all knew just how protective the older dwarf was of his little brother, Ori. And if he was being even half as bad as Dori…well, Thorin realized he really needed to ease up.

"Come along then," he said with a warm smile. "Allow me to escort you back to our chambers…on your own two little feet," he added with a laugh.

"Little?" she chuckled, removing them from the water and wiggling her toes to help them dry a bit. "I know it has been a while since I have been able to _see_ my feet, but my memory is not so bad that I don't recall their true size, my flattering husband."

"To me, every part of you is perfect, be they little or big," he assured her. Yet he couldn't help but get a wolfish grin on his face as he noted that some parts of her had grown pleasingly large in anticipation of the baby. He was certainly not complaining about that!

And so they headed back to the royal suite, talking, laughing, and dreaming of the days ahead. Yet by nightfall, Marigold's back pain had increased, as did her discomfort in other areas as well. She did her best to hide it from Thorin, yet after spending almost an hour trying to find a comfortable spot in bed, she gave up and threw off the covers. Getting up she began to pace around the room, her movements alerting Thorin to her predicament.

"Love…what's wrong?" he asked, lighting one of the lamps and hurrying to her side.

"I don't know," she admitted, her face scrunched in pain with one hand on her stomach and the other on the small of her back. "I feel…strange."

"Should I get Oin?" he offered, reaching for his house robe. "Or Dis…maybe Sier?"

"I…" Marigold began, yet suddenly she stopped and looked down at the floor, giving a startled gasp at what she saw. Water…all over the stone! "Thorin…I…I think it is time!"

The king stood as still as stone, looking at the pool of liquid at his wife's feet. He knew what that meant…he was not _that_ uninformed. But for some reason, the ability to move, speak, or even think, had completely escaped him. _The baby was coming!_

"Thorin?" Marigold repeated, breaking him from his trance.

"Yes…right…baby!" he stammered, moving forward and scooping her up into his strong, but shaking, arms and rushing for the door. "Don't you worry…I have everything under control."

On the way to the healing halls, Thorin managed to lose his way…twice! Marigold attributed that to being nervous about becoming a father, and not his sense of direction. Others might have disagreed.

Word spread quickly and soon the whole family had crowded into the waiting room, eager for news about Marigold. Ilin and Dena were kind enough to care for Flinn, Frerin, Tor and Tal, so that Sier and Bergie could be on hand for their queen. As the hours dragged on, and night turned into day, many of the company stopped in once again to check on things. Each one brought food or activities to distract those waiting the long hours for the baby to arrive. Even Nori, who had not bothered to take any bets on the gender of the child – given Thorin's dream and all – even came by to offer his support.

Thorin, who had long ago promised his wife that he would indeed be with her in the delivery room, had gone in full of confidence…yet quickly realized why males normally waited outside. He was a jangle of nerves! Battling Azog had been a cakewalk compared to watching his precious little Mari endure such agonizing pain. He held her hand, spoke soft words, and rubbed her back whenever she would allow him to assist her…but he still felt helpless. Dis, Sier and Bergie assured him that he was doing well, and that even if Marigold barked and snapped at him from time to time, it was only the pain talking, not her true feelings for him. This helped to ease his mind somewhat…for by the sound of things, his wife had no intentions of ever allowing him to touch her again!

"I told Dwalin the same thing," Bergie informed Thorin. "Give her a few months to recover and forget the pain, and she will be back to her usual loving self, I guarantee it."

Thorin was going to hold the hobbit lass to her words.

Sier was in charge of keeping the waiting room up to date on the progress, and when she at last reported that it was time, everyone was in eager anticipation. Inside the room, Thorin braced himself for the final moments before birth, with Oin assuring him that everything was going beautifully. The king only prayed this was true, for he had decidedly other ideas on the whole process…especially where his precious Marigold was concerned.

"Just a few more moments and we will be welcoming your little one," Oin said encouragingly, urging Marigold to give one final push.

"Our little Rose is almost here," Thorin whispered into his wife's ear, hoping it would bolster her resolve. It apparently did the trick, for with one final burst of effort, the baby was out and Marigold collapsed back against the pillows with a sigh of unmitigated relief.

"It's a lass!" Oin announced.

"Of course she is," Thorin retorted, never once wavering in his knowledge that he was having a daughter. _His precious Rose._

Oin quickly had the babe cleaned and wrapped in a blanket and handed her over to her mother's waiting arms. The baby was the spitting image of her father, from her dark hair, her rounded dwarf ears, to her vibrant Durin blue eyes. The only evidence of her hobbit parentage was the light brush of peach-fuzz on the top of her feet, which were unusually small for a halfling. Yet the only thing that mattered to Thorin and Marigold was that she was healthy, and from what they could tell, that was very much the case.

"She is beautiful, Thorin," Marigold said, tears of joy streaming down her face. She couldn't take her eyes off of their lass, her perfect little features mesmerizing her to no end. She could sit and stare at her forever, and imagined herself doing so for hours on end. "Would you like to hold her, my love?" Marigold asked, turning to look at her husband…yet he was no longer there!

It was the loud thump at her side that alerted her to the fact that her mighty king of a husband had passed out…fainting dead away on the floor!

"THORIN!" she called, sitting up just a bit as she stared in alarm at the prone dwarf.

"Don't worry," Dis called, racing to his side. "You just concern yourself with that babe of yours…I will take care of _this_ one!" She began to fan her brother with her hand.

"Oh, my! Dwalin will never let him live this down!" Bergie laughed, causing both Sier and Marigold to join in.

How the mighty king had fallen…literally!

Not long after, Thorin…who was now fully awake and swore he was not going to faint again…was allowed to hold his daughter and bring her out to the waiting crowd. He had strictly charged everyone in the room to not breathe a word about his little fainting episode, yet he knew eventually the tale would slip out. Still, as he held his daughter in his arms, he found he didn't have the heart to care. She was just as perfect as he remembered from his dream and he couldn't wait for the day when she would learn to speak and call him Adad.

"May I present to you all, Princess Rose, daughter of Thorin, son of Thráin, son of Thrór." He held her up for everyone to see, a collective round of quiet congratulations spreading through the crowd.

"Two lads and two lasses now," Dwalin grinned proudly. "We have done well for the house of Durin."

"Aye, that we have," Thorin nodded, giving both his sword-brother and nephew a wide smile. "We have all been truly blessed by Mahal."

~XXX~

And as Sier looked back over their lives thus far, she found she had to agree. Unlike Fili and Dwalin, Thorin took to parenthood like a duck to water, requiring very little assistance in taking care of his wee one, unless it be when the two of them were completely exhausted and just needed a nap. Being king took up enough of his time and energies, but with an infant in the home, Thorin soon found he was ready to hit a wall. Thankfully, Fili and Kili stepped up, offering to care for their uncle's duties for a full two weeks following the birth, just to give him and Marigold a bit of breathing room. Thorin was extremely grateful.

Rose was the new doll of the mountain, with everyone eager to catch a glimpse of the little princess whenever the happy parents took her out in public. The four babes would grow up together, each one guaranteed the love and support that only siblings and cousins could offer. Flinn was especially happy with his new gaggle of playmates, even if he would have to wait a bit for them to grow to where they could run and play with him. Still, he looked forward to that day with great anticipation.

"And what has you smiling so, my love?" Fili asked, noticing the look of happy contentment on his wife's face.

"I was just thinking about our lives…of Dwalin and Bergie, and Thorin and Marigold. Of how wonderful things have turned out," she explained, snuggling into Fili's side as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I agree," he smiled. "The only thing that could make our family more perfect…is a little princess of our own."

"Oh?" Sier asked, looking up at him questioningly, his tone saying more than his words. "Do you know something that I don't?"

"Nothing for certain," he told her with a wicked grin. "But…I just had this very wonderful dream…" He left the implication hanging in the air, causing her eyes to open wide.

"A lass?" Sier asked in shock. "When? Are you sure?"

"My dream was not _that_ specific…but I have it on good authority that your mother's name will be put to good use very soon," Fili revealed, his heart beating a mile a minute at the idea. He loved both his sons to distraction, yet even he could not help but wonder what it would be like to hold his daughter in his arms.

"Well," Sier replied, unable to hide her excitement over the news. "How about you and I return to our chambers and see what we can do about that."

"So soon?" Fili chuckled. "Frerin is only ten months old…don't you think that is rather quick to be having a third one?"

"You know as well as me that babes only come when they are ready," she pointed out, always eager to have her husband in her arms. "Still, there is no harm in practicing…is there? What do you say?"

"I say," Fili began, stepping back and bowing to her from the waist, "At your service, my lady," he joked, causing her to giggle at his antics. "But first I think we need to put these two back to bed, before we can return to our own." He gestured to where Flinn still sat, with little Frerin having already fallen asleep in his brother's arms. The older dwarfling continued his tale about Spark the tiny dragon, even though he knew he had lost his audience to slumber.

As he watched Flinn cradle Frerin in his arms, Fili couldn't help but imagine him and Kili. The two dwarflings would grow up to be the best of friends, just like they had. Granted his sons' lives would be far less difficult, never knowing the hunger or fear that came with being raised in exile. Still, as Fili looked back, he and Kili had never felt deprived in any way…except for the loss of their beloved father. But Thorin had stepped in and done a fabulous job of raising them, and they loved him dearly for it. They had had him, their mother, and a host of cousins to see that they became well rounded fighters and princes…and now Fili would pass on all that knowledge to his own sons. He only hoped that Kili would one day get to experience such joys as well. Yet that, it would seem, would have to wait for another time and tale.

"Flinn," Fili called to his son, careful to keep his voice low so as not to wake Frerin. "I think your brother is asleep."

"I know…but I'm not done with the story yet," he explained logically.

"Maybe you can finish it in the morning," Sier suggested. "Right now you belong in your own room, and your own bed."

"No!" Flinn stated stubbornly, yet with a pleading look. "I belong with my brother!"

Fili grinned. He couldn't fault his son there. Tomorrow he would relent and move Frerin's things into Flinn's room, allowing the two lads to share at last. Besides, they would need this chamber soon for their daughter…if his dream was any indication.

"Yes, you do belong with him," Fili told his son, walking over and giving him a kiss on his cheek. "And I couldn't have said it better myself."

 **The End…of part two**

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading part two of my story. I honestly never dreamed it would be going on this long when I began…but Thorin, Dwalin and Kili's love life just cropped up unexpectedly. I am going to list this story as 'complete'– even though you know I fully intend to continue on with Kili's tale. But just in case for some terrible reason I fall off the face of the earth, this is a nice place to call it done…for now.**

 **I will continue on with part 3 right here, not making it another story, so that no one will be confused or have trouble locating it when I begin posting again. I will write as quickly as I can and make my beta readers work overtime, but I need to get a nice healthy helping of chapters stockpiled ahead of time before I can start posting. So be patient with me, and don't drift away before I get it done!**

 **Thanks again for all your wonderful reviews and comments. I treasure every one. See you soon!**

 **T.O.W.G.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **(Any reviews you leave for THIS chapter, I will respond to on the first chapter of part 3...whenever it gets posted)**

 **Emrfangirl:** Yah, well, Balin just seemed the most logical to pass out...since he did it before. ha ha. Glad you enjoyed the names, I worked really hard on them. Thanks for all your wonderful reviews and for sticking with the story so long.

 **abc:** I do like to leave you laughing...or going awwww. ha ha. And yep, SOMEONE had to faint. Fili is all ready for more kids, but Sier is NOT. Give her time though...give her time. Thanks again for reviewing so often, and for distiguising who you were by your abc name. It really helps me keep the 'guests' straight. Hope to see you again in part three.

 **gginsc:** So glad you enjoyed it. And I think Nori will survive losing ONE bet. ha ha. He is still one of the richest dwarfs in Middle Earth. ha ha.

 **Feu d'Argent:** Ha ha, I can remember when it was only chapter 1 ! Oh, that was a long time ago, since I started posting back on Jan. 9th! Oh, I think that Tal will be a daddy's girl for sure! And Balin already embarsed himself when he fained last time...but I had to let him do it again. Bergie was fine with the names. She is a good egg. Your squeal pieced my ear drums! ha ha. Fili might have been planning for another one, but Sier said NO to that...at least for now. ha ha. Yep, the two boys are named after Fili's dad and his sword brother Frerin. Very fitting. I agree, I see Flinn as a protector too. You are reading about Glorfindel in the book right now? See, he is a great character...why did no one use him in the movies? Thanks for the potato...not sure who said you offer them though, and for what? But I will bake it up and slather it with butter and sour cream and have it for dinner. ha ha. I appreciate all your kind reviews! Thanks a bunch.

 **Aranel Mereneth:** Yep, Fili and Kili...the next generation. ha ha. You are right, a daughter next would mimic Thorin, Frerin and Dis! Too funny. We will see what happens in part three then. And I hope to see you back when I start posting part three. Thanks for your continued support and wonderful reviews. Always appreciated.


	94. Chapter 94

.

 **HELLO! I'M BAAAAACK!**

 **I thank you very kindly for being so patient with me while I got a jump on this story. I now having over 20 chapters in the bank and am ready to start posting again.**

 **Part three has turned out to be rather eventful, and very exciting (if my beta readers are to be believed) so I hope you enjoy the adventure I am affectionately calling "The Kili Chronicles." ha ha. I hope I do him and Tauriel justice.**

 **And now, without further ado...**

.

.

 **The Kili Chronicles**

 **Chapter 94**

 **(Five years later)**

~X~

* * *

Fili and Kili headed up the stairs towards Erebor's royal chambers, giving a nod towards the guard who stood on duty at the bottom. Yet when they reached the landing, they were almost plowed over by five enthusiastic dwarflings, all of them running and screeching down the hallway.

"Whoa there!" Fili laughed, holding his hands up in defense. "What's going on?"

"Frerin and I are chasing orcs!" Flinn explained, his wooden sword in his hand and a huge grin on his face. Frerin, also brandishing a toy sword, stood at his older brother's side, ready to aid him in battle.

"Orcs, you say?" Kili questioned, staring at the remaining three children with a raised eyebrow. Rose, Tor and Tal each held up their hands, curling their fingers like claws and growled, baring their teeth menacingly. "Oh, yes, I can see it now…truly hideous!" the younger prince said in horror. "Carry on."

With that, the five of them continued their play, running and chasing each other amid whoops and cries of glee. Fili smiled at the bunch, completely amazed at how quickly they had all grown. Wasn't it only yesterday that his second son had been placed in his arms for the first time? Fili, Dwalin and Thorin, agreed on a daily basis that their dwarflings were growing up far too quickly.

Flinn, who was now ten, still retained much of his dwarfling stature, looking more like a six or seven year old son of men, than a full ten. Yet dwarves matured slower than other races, and after they reached the age of five, the speed of their aging decreased considerably. Fili and Sier were fine with this, for they were not ready for their oldest son to become an adult any time soon.

Frerin, who had shot up over the past several years, was still quite a bit shorter than Flinn, yet like any little brother, he followed his sibling around like a shadow, doing everything he could to copy him. Fili still found it a bit unnerving to see how much his two lads resembled himself and Kili when they were that age, with everyone who had known them back then remarking on the similarities. The two were rarely out of each other's sight, and where one was, the other was never far behind. It made Fili happy to know that his sons would be as close as he and Kili still were.

Thorin's daughter, Rose, had also had a growth spurt, taking after her father's tall stature, yet thankfully had inherited many of her mother's more delicate qualities. She had long dark hair, an inner beauty that was already evident, and the most disarming smile you could imagine…but she was also full of fire and spunk. Even being the youngest of the group, Rose was still quite the little terror, and everyone knew it. Thorin claimed she took after Dis in that respect, and would one day follow in her aunt's footsteps, becoming a powerful force in the mountain. Dis simply doted on Rose, begging to take the little lass off their hands every chance she got. Marigold and Thorin were grateful for the occasional respite from being parents, enjoying their quiet time alone very much. Yet still, come morning, the devoted couple were always eager to get their little flower back, missing her terribly after only a few hours apart.

Dwalin and Bergie's two were no less rambunctious, though where the bald warrior had expected his son to follow in his footsteps, it was his daughter, Talin, who turned out to be the true fighter. Torin took after his hobbit mother in more than appearance, from his hairy feet to his curly brown locks, and it was quite evident that his love for growing things was not simply a passing phase. So it was that while Tor spent most of his time with his mother and cousin, Marigold, learning anything they would teach him about the crops and food storage - Tal was the one who followed Dwalin around like a puppy, desperately begging to be shown how to use an ax.

Fili had thought this was hysterical, since at first Dwalin had no idea what to do with his little warrior lass…yet in no time at all, the two were as thick as thieves, and Dwalin was bursting with pride. His original fears of the day Talin grew up and became a desirable lass, faded somewhat when he realized that she would be more than capable of handling any dwarrow on her own. No one was going to trifle with his daughter's heart and live to tell the tale…that was for damn sure! Tor still enjoyed playing battle with his sister and cousins, and while Dwalin could see that the lad had the potential of being a very proficient fighter, he was simply not as interested in training as Tal.

All in all, they were a very well rounded bunch, the terror of the mountain, as well as everyone's delight. Often the five would enlist the help of Tae, to make it an even match, but Bombur and Ilin's other two, Tam and Bram, were now getting too old to run around with the other dwarflings. Opting instead to begin apprenticing with their parents, Bram in the kitchens and Tam with mill-work.

And so it was that the two princes allowed the children to play as they entered into Fili's chambers, there finding the hobbit they were seeking, happily visiting with Sier and Bergie. Thorin had asked his nephew to deliver a message to Marigold concerning Dain's upcoming visit, and Fili recalled that Sier had mentioned that the queen had planned on stopping by that day.

"Hello, my dear," Fili said to his wife, placing a kiss on her cheek as he stepped into the room. "And how are my two favorite dams today?" He next leaned in and tickled his beautiful daughter, Freya, under the chin, causing her to giggle and squirm in her mother's arms.

Fili couldn't help but think back to the day Sier had told him about their upcoming third child. And while he had secretly hoped all along his dream would come true, he still held his breath until the moment she was born…wondering if it would truly be a lass. Yet he broke down in sobs of joy when Oin had announced he had a daughter, blubbering so much that he could hardly see the precious infant through his tears. After having two sons, Fili thought he was prepared for everything, and yet the moment Freya had been placed in his arms, he experienced a whole new kind of elation and fear…the kind only a father has for his daughter. Suddenly the world was a much scarier place, and Fili swore he would do everything in his power to make it safer for Freya and his sons.

Oh yes, Fili was without a doubt head over heels in love with his exquisite little lass. While she had been named after Sier's mother, even at the tender age of two, it was obvious that Freya resembled her father in almost every way imaginable. Her soft hair was the color of sunshine, her sparkling eyes as blue as the sky, and her radiant smile had the power to melt your heart. The only difference between her and Fili was the fact that Freya was painfully shy, clinging protectively to her ama and adad wherever they went. She would, of course, let immediate family hold her, but was reluctant to even speak to anyone else, let alone allow them to get anywhere near her. That was just fine with Fili, having realized early on exactly how protective he was over Freya.

Flinn and Frerin watched over their little sister like seasoned warriors, never letting anyone frighten her or get too close. Fili pitied the dwarrow who would one day claim Freya as his _one_ …for that poor sod would have to go through him, Flinn, Frerin, and Thorin, in order to get approval and permission. Was there even such a dwarf out there brave enough to try?

"Da!" Freya cried, holding out her chubby little arms to her father. He quickly scooped her up and cuddled her close, loving how she molded to him like butter on bread. "Da! Da! Da!" she repeated over and over, knowing so few words, yet making it sound as if she had a lot to say.

"Yes, I completely agree," Fili nodded, acting as if he understood every bit. "I know just what you mean."

This seemed to make Freya happy, and she laid her head on his shoulder with a contented sigh. Yet as soon as Kili came into view, her head came back up and she wiggled anxiously, reaching out to her uncle.

"Unkee!" she giggled, using the term she had adopted for her Uncle Kili. Stepping forward, the younger prince happily took her from her father's arms. Fili reluctantly handed her over, not having been quite ready to give his daughter up. "Unkee, da, da, da. Ma, da, ma, unkee," she yammered on, her arms waving expressively as she said her piece.

"Am I missing something?" Kili asked, looking over at Sier questioningly. He did not have the skill to decipher what his niece was saying, but he sure loved listening to her talk.

"With Freya it's hard to say," Sier laughed. "Just agree with her and she is usually happy."

"But what if she's asking for a pony?" Kili suggested, looking at his niece suspiciously. "Or perhaps demanding my dessert tonight after dinner?"

"Then you hand it over with a smile, little brother," Fili laughed. "You wouldn't deny my beautiful lass a bite of your pie…would you?"

Kili was caught between a rock and a very adorable face, and he did not know what to say. Yet, in the end, he just nodded his head and agreed with whatever Freya was asking, making the dwarfling grin from ear to ear.

"It's my dessert she wants…isn't it?" Kili said with a heavy sigh and a shake of his head.

"Or a pony," Fili shrugged.

"Did you happen to see the children in the hall as you came in?" Marigold asked from where she sat, her belly round once more with evidence of another child. "The five of them were making such a racket running around in here that we couldn't even think straight, so we told them to go play in the hall." She and Thorin were beyond elated at the prospect of a second bairn, but unlike Rose, the gender of _this_ one would apparently remain a mystery until its birth. Marigold was now a little over eight months along, making it harder for her to move around with hobbit-like stealth.

Unfortunately, the news of the upcoming birth had put a kink in their plans to visit the Shire. True to his word, Thorin had been arranging a trip that fall to visit Rory and Menegilda, taking Marigold and little Rose back to see her mother's homeland. Flinn and Frerin had even managed to talk Fili and Sier into letting them go as well, with Thorin swearing on the ax of Durin the Deathless that he would allow nothing bad to befall the lads. Yet, Fili couldn't help but be thrilled by this delay in the journey, not only because it meant another child for Thorin, but he also got to keep his sons at his side and under his protection a little longer.

Another reason Thorin had been eager to travel west, was to visit with Bilbo again. It had shocked everyone, when only a year ago, they received word that their esteemed hobbit had gone off and found himself a wife! At first, Thorin had been highly put out that they had not been invited to witness the joyous event, yet after Bilbo had explained that the whole thing had come about rather quickly, the dwarf king settled down. The now married burglar wrote that he had been as shocked as anyone when his heart had suddenly been stolen away, claiming that he had never imagined he would fall in love, let alone get married. But when Daisy Lightfoot, a widowed lass a few years his junior, had moved from Tuckburrow to Hobbiton…well, Bilbo was instantly smitten. In one month's time he had managed to woo and marry her - causing quite the scandal over the speed in which they wed. Bilbo said he was already used to everyone thinking him odd, so it didn't faze him a bit, and to his delight, it didn't appear to bother Daisy either.

Since the couple never figured to have any children of their own, both already past what they considered the age for child rearing, Bilbo had named young Frodo as the official heir to his fortune. Drogo and Prim were very touched that their cousin had seen fit to bestow such an honor on their son, yet Bilbo had explained that he had become rather fond of the lad during their trip to and from Erebor. Claiming that there was no finer family he would prefer to benefit from the wealth he had acquired during his travels. Thankfully, the passing on of his estate was far in the future, and for now the couple was happily settled in Bag End, and eagerly awaited Thorin and Marigold's visit.

"Yes, the children are chasing each other around out in the hallway," Fili nodded. "I think Rose, Tor and Tal are orcs, and Flinn and Frerin plan to rid the world of their villainy."

"Just as long as they wear themselves out, I don't care what they do," Bergie laughed. "Dwalin went out on patrol early this morning, leaving me to get them up, dressed and fed…and I am already completely exhausted! I hope he has enough energy to put them to bed tonight, because I swear I won't last past dinnertime." Everyone who knew the twins well, fully understood that Tor and Tal ran their parents ragged. Still, the warrior and his hobbit wife had taken the bull by the horns, so to speak, and made it look easy. They had considered trying for more children, yet before they had time to decide if they could handle another one…or possibly two…Bergie's cycles stopped, the choice apparently having been made for them. However, they were more than satisfied with the beautiful lass and strong lad they already had, and no two parents could have been happier.

They, however, were not the only ones being forced to settle for a fewer number of children than once planned. Not long ago, unsettling news had arrived from the Shire, telling of the difficulty Esmerelda Brandybuck was having during her long awaited pregnancy. While most hobbit lasses flourished during this time, poor Esme spent most of her time in bed and unable to do much at all. And when the babe was finally due to deliver, she struggled with that as well. Thankfully, all turned out well, and a healthy little lad was born in the early spring. They named him Meriadoc, but called him Merry for short, and he was the light of Saradoc and Esme's life. However, due to the dangers of them trying for a second child, they too chose to be contented with the happy little lad they had been blessed with. Besides, Esme's brother, Paladin Took, and his wife Eglantine, already had three little lasses that spent much of their time visiting their aunt and uncle's home, so there were always an array of children underfoot…and rumor was, they were trying for a fourth. Paladin dearly hoped it would be a lad this time, he was feeling quite overwhelmed by females in his little hobbit hole.

Hamfast Gamgee had indeed gone home a wealthy hobbit, yet he ended up spending much of his fortune in an attempt to influence Bell Goodchild's father to bestow upon him her hand in marriage. Horgath unkindly took advantage of the eager lad, and swindled him out of much of the gold the dwarves had gifted him with, yet Hamfast never seemed to regret it, especially when he stood next to Bell that following spring and claimed her as his wife. Since then, the young couple moved to Hobbiton where Hamfast began his own gardening business. Everyone from miles around was eager to hire the famous hobbit that traveled across Middle Earth and won the favor of the dwarf king of Erebor. Thus they settled in quite nicely and began a family…rather quickly. The last the dwarves had heard, they were up to their fourth child with no signs of stopping there. All in all, things were going rather well for everyone in the Shire…and the only thing that would make things better, was the greatly anticipated visit from Thorin, Marigold, and company.

"Well, it would appear that all the children are well on their way to exhausting themselves," Kili assured Bergie, tickling Freya's tummy and enjoying her merry giggle.

"Good," Sier smiled. With three of her own now, she too could use an easy night of putting them to bed. It had been longer than she liked since she and Fili had a little bit of alone time themselves. Flinn and Frerin slept like logs, happily tucked away in the room they still shared, but Freya often wandered into their chamber at night, looking to snuggle in-between. Sier was hoping for no midnight visitors this evening.

"So, what has caused our two princes to seek us out?" Bergie asked, knowing that returning home in the middle of the day was highly unusual for Fili…and with Kili in tow, she suspected they were on some mission.

"I bring a message from Uncle," Fili related, looking over at Marigold. "Cousin Dain will be arriving from the Iron Hills in one months' time, according to the raven that arrived today. Thorin would like you to make sure the best guest chambers are made ready before they get here, as well as plan a fine welcoming feast."

"One month?" Marigold repeated. "That is just about when I'm due to give birth!" She then got a rather amused look on her face and began to laugh. "I bet that Dain is only coming in hopes of seeing Thorin faint again at this little one's arrival. Once he heard about how our brave king had hit the floor…he has never let him forget it."

"None of us has," Bergie chuckled. "I mean, it's Nori and Bofur's favorite story to tell…well, next to Kili having to walk buck naked all the way back from the baths, that is."

At that, everyone in the room burst out laughing…well, everyone but Kili. He looked down at his niece and gave a huff.

"Do you hear that, Freya…they're picking on me again!" he told her. "But you love me best, right?" And while the little dwarfling could not answer in words, she proved her loyalty to her uncle with a wet kiss on the cheek. Kili was delighted. "See…all dams love me."

"Yes, yes, you're irresistible," Fili agreed with a roll of his eyes, deciding it was easier to just give in to his brother than continue to argue with his huge ego. However, he did not get to say any more, for just then there came a loud, and urgent, knock at the door.

"Enter," Fili called, turning to see who it might be. When he saw one of Thorin's personal guards enter, bowing to the royals, he got a rather worried look on his face.

"Is something the matter?" he questioned the guard, whose name was Rakor.

"Lord Dwalin has sent me to fetch you and Prince Kili," he explained. "Elves, and a company from Dale, have been spotted approaching Erebor and the king requests your presence in the throne room immediately."

"Elves and men?" Fili repeated, both excited and worried by the news. They were not expecting any delegates from either Dale or Mirkwood, nor had Glorfindel or the twins sent word that they would be visiting anytime soon. Over the past five years they had seen much of the golden elf lord, yet nothing at all of Elladan and Elrohir, much to Fili and Kili's disappointment. Glorfindel had claimed that their absence was due to Elrond keeping his sons busy patrolling the borders of Rivendell, for orcs and other foul beasts appeared to be massing in strength. The Dunedin Rangers were ever on guard as well, patrolling the woods and attempting to keep the Great West Road safe and open.

Thranduil had surprisingly accepted Thorin's obligatory invitation to their Durin's Day celebrations twice since the wedding, yet both times he had been accompanied by Glorfindel. Fili could still recall the look on Thorin's face when he saw the elf king wearing the blade their mother had gifted to him in their uncle's name…but _without_ his permission. To his credit, Thorin had not said a word, and even nodded graciously when Thranduil had commented on the fine craftsmanship of the sword. The other three times he had been invited, the king of the woodland realm had apparently been unavoidably busy elsewhere…not that Thorin had minded in the least. Yet Fili knew that each time Thranduil sent his regrets, it had been a disappointment to little Flinn, who had developed an odd fondness for the stoic elf. Fili never understood it, yet neither did he ever do anything to hinder the friendship.

So naturally, the announcement that a company of elves and men were approaching Erebor left the crown prince curious, as well as a bit alarmed. Not so much worried that they were under attack…but at what might have brought two of their allies to them unannounced. He feared it could only mean bad news.

"Elves, Adad?" Flinn asked, the children having apparently heard the announcement from the guard and came running into the room as well. "Is it King Thranduil or Lord Glorfindel?"

"I'm not sure," Fili admitted, looking at Rakor for confirmation, yet even he shrugged his shoulders unknowingly. "However, it would appear that we will soon learn the truth."

"May I come, Adad?" Flinn begged, looking up at his father pleadingly.

"Me too?" Frerin beseeched, not wishing to be left out in any way.

Fili considered this, for while he would not normally bring his young sons to a diplomatic meeting, having the two lads there might be a wise move. If Thranduil was among the elves approaching, Flinn's presence would go a long way in keeping the elf king civil. And anything that served as a buffer between Thranduil and Thorin, was always a good idea.

"Yes, you may," Fili nodded, the two lads squealing with joy. "However," Fili continued, holding up his finger in a warning gesture. "You will stand to the side, you will not say a word, and only speak if I give you permission. Understood?"

"Yes, Adad," the two lads nodded in agreement.

"I should go too," Marigold stated, struggling to rise to her feet. "He may need me to play hostess if these guests intend to stay."

"You remain here," Sier argued, laying a hand on Marigold's shoulder and encouraging her to stay seated. "I will see to anything they might need, you just rest. I'm sure that Dis will be there as well, and we can handle whatever comes up." She then took Freya from Kili and handed her over to Bergie, who cuddled her little cousin by marriage to her chest.

"Good then, let's go," Fili stated, heading for the door as the guard turned and lead the way.

"Can we go too?" Tor and Tal asked, hating to be left behind.

"And me?" Rose spoke up.

"I need the three of you to stay here and protect your amas and little Freya," Fili insisted, his voice taking on a very serious tone. "With Flinn and Frerin accompanying me and Kili, I will be counting on you three to handle this important task."

"We can do it!" Talin stated, picking up the toy sword that Flinn had laid down, holding it out as if she were ready for battle. "You can count on us, Prince Fili!"

"I knew I could," he nodded solemnly. "I leave you in charge, Tal…protect them well, my brave soldiers." And with a quick wink at the two hobbit lasses, the five of them left the room.

Elves and men, visiting Erebor unexpectedly…he wondered what the reason could be.

* * *

 **Oh my...men and ELVES are coming to Erebor? What ever for? And who could it be? (wink wink)**

 **I know this chapter was a lot of "catching up" but after five years, there was much that needed to be told.**

 **I will be posting three chapters a week, like I did last time, but this one today is a bonus. I will begin my regular schedule on Monday, followed by Wednesday and then Friday - taking the weekends off to write more so that I don't run out of chapters too quickly. So expect the next chapter tomorrow.**

 **I am so happy to be back and it would mean a lot if you took the time to send in a review and let me know you have returned to read as well. Thanks!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews from previous chapters:**

 **abc:** Glad you enjoyed chapter 93. It was meant to bee a happy 'ending' and fill you with a sense of peace in their lives. Yep...I HAD to let Thorin faint...I just had to. Ahhh, a Kili girl are you? Well, I hope you enjoy this part then! I hope to see you back reviewing again!

 **Guest:** A masterpiece you say? Awwww, shucks, you flatter me! Hope you enjoy the continuation!

 **PerfectPrincess5:** Was this fast enough? I wrote as quickly as I could...promise!

 **Mjean:** Thank you! Let's see what you make of THIS one now. ha ha.

 **Emrfangirl:** Thanks! Just as your reviews were a bright spot in my day! And I couldn't help but let Thorin take the fall in the fainting department...it was just too delicious. ha ha. As for writing the Spark story...I agree! Maybe someday I will have time.

 **kaia:** What suggestion was that? Did I miss it? But I am glad that whatever it was, I used it and it made you happy. Glad you found my story again, and that you are enjoying it. Hope you like part three as well.

 **Guest:** Yes, Thorin's reaction was pretty sweet, right? Glad you liked it.

 **WhoWould'veGuest:** Glad you are back...and look SO AM I! ha ha. I hope you didn't spit your drink out all over your computer...messy! But I just couldn't help making Frodo the ring bearer...I just HAD to!

 **darkone7142:** Well...wait no longer...here it is! And I do hope you think it is exciting, I have been having a ball writing it, that's for sure.

 **Feu d'Argent:** Yep, Thorin fainted! and yes, I did have to put in that whole "Thorin got lost on the way to the healing halls' thing. couldn't resist. ha ha. And I had always planned to end my story this way, with little Flinn saying he belonged with his brother...but the whole Thorin and Dwalin thing just kind of got in the way...but I finaly made it around and back to my original ending. ha ha. I hope all the new little ones kill you with their adorableness as well. And you are very welcome - but I also with to thank you for your kind reviews! They keep me going.


	95. Chapter 95

.

 **THANK YOU!**

 **For all your wonderful reviews. They made me so happy.**

 **And as your reward, here is your next chapter...hope this clues you all into the plot of the story...well, some of it, I have a few surprises hidden up my sleeves for ya!**

 **Onward!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 95**

 **~X~**

* * *

When Fili, Kili and Sier entered the side door to the throne room, quickly shadowed by the two lads, the princes headed to the dais and took their place at Thorin's right hand. Dwalin, Balin, and Dis all stood on the other side of the throne, each waiting anxiously for the appearance of their guests. Sier, Flinn, and Frerin remained off to the side, waiting to be called upon if needed.

"What is this all about, Uncle?" Fili asked, leaning over and whispering to Thorin.

"I have no idea," the king admitted, doing his best to remain calm. It was not every day both elves and men came to seek an audience with him, and if truth be told, it was rather unnerving. Did they need aid…were they plotting something? Thorin wished he knew.

Yet when the doors opened, much of his worry faded at seeing the pleasant face of Lord Glorfindel, the one elf in Middle Earth that Thorin Oakenshield considered worthy of his time and friendship. King Bard and Prince Bain were right behind him, followed by none other than Thranduil himself. Now this was highly unexpected, and Thorin's stress level rose considerably at the sight of the woodland king.

"King Thorin!" the tall elf lord, and balrog slayer, greeted the dwarrow on the throne. "I do hope our visit is not unwelcome, my friend!"

"Nay, Lord Glorfindel," Thorin said, his voice light, yet wary. "Your visits are always looked for with great eagerness, though I must admit that I am curious as to what brings you here unannounced…and with your companions." He then turned and nodded to King Bard. "The Lord of Dale is also welcome…as are our allies from Mirkwood." The last part he was obliged to say, even if he only half meant it. Still, much had been done over the past five years to further amiable relations with the woodland realm, and Thorin knew the benefits of his alliance with the elves. It had been hard won, and he would not do anything to jeopardize it simply out of spite over a long standing grudge. A grudge his sister, wife, and nephews, all insisted he put behind him. At least the elf king had brought only four guards with him, not a full contingent that might have hinted at a fear for his safety.

.

.

Kili was the first to spot her! _Tauriel_ , the flame haired captain of the guard who had completely captivated him over fifteen years ago. The amount of time which had passed since he last saw her was nothing to an elf, and hardly anything in the long life of a dwarf, but to Kili…it seemed an eternity. Every time Thranduil had come to Erebor, the dwarf prince had searched for her among the royal party, yet to his infinite disappointment, not once had she accompanied her king. Yet now here she was! Standing on Erebor stone, gracing the emerald halls with her own unique beauty…and Kili was rendered speechless. Tauriel was keeping her eyes lowered, and as far as he could tell, she had not yet seen him, but he silently prayed that she would look his way. Hoping to catch her eye and possibly share a simple smile…anything to tell him that she had not forgotten all about him. For Kili had certainly not forgotten her!

.

.

Fili had heard Kili's sharp intake of air and turned to see what had his brother so bothered. Following his gaze, the crown prince looked past the woodland king to see a particularly striking she-elf standing just behind him. Her red hair and piercing green eyes caused her to easily stand out among her brown and blond-locked companions, and Fili couldn't help but whisper a single word at the sight of her. _Tauriel!_

This was the very elf maid whom his brother had been holding a torch for all these long years. The same one who had not only saved Kili from an attacking spider, but also threw them all in the dungeons at her king's request. Still…Tauriel had treated them kindly during their imprisonment, and from what he had overheard when she spoke to Kili each evening, she had been more curious about them than intolerant. However, that did not change the fact that she was still a wood-elf, once the sworn enemy of the dwarves of Erebor…and no matter how friendly Thorin now was with the fair folk, this had the potential to end badly for Kili.

Fili turned and caught the eye of his wife, jerking his head slightly towards the elf captain, his eyebrows shooting up just a bit as he sent her a silent message. Sier turned and looked to where he had indicated, her own eyes growing wide with understanding as she caught sight of the lovely lass.

 _"Her?"_ she mouthed to her husband.

Fili nodded back, rolling his eyes just a bit as if to say things could easily go horribly, horribly wrong unless he kept a tight rein on his brother. And that was exactly what he intended to do.

.

.

"It is with troubling news that we come before you, King Thorin," Bard said, drawing Fili's mind back to the matter at hand. The leader of Dale's handsome face showed deep creases of worry as he continued. "Lord Glorfindel and King Thranduil came to us this morning with evil tidings, and we wish to enlist your help."

"Oh?" Thorin's eyebrows rose in confusion. "And what aid do you require from the dwarves?"

"Assistance in a rescue mission," Glorfindel spoke up. "For less than a week ago, I witnessed with my own eyes, both men and dwarves being held captive and forced into hard labor."

"WHAT?" Thorin shot up from his throne, taking a few angry steps forward in shock. "Who would dare enslave the children of Mahal? Where did you see this?"

"I was on a mission for my Lord Elrond, journeying to the east through the lands of Rhun, to assess a rumored threat concerning an Easterling uprising," Glorfindel explained. "I was on my way back with news of great importance, when I stumbled upon a sight that made my blood run cold. I encountered a band of orcs who had within their clutches several dwarves and men, all who appeared quite disagreeable to being in their company. I followed, with plans to ambush them and attempt a rescue, yet before I could do so, they reached their destination. It was a deep, underground mine, very well hidden in the hills about five day's ride east of here."

"How many were there?" Thorin questioned, his mind already whirling with a plan to rescue them.

"At first I imagined only a few, for there were less than a dozen guarding the prisoners, yet once we arrived at the mine, I could see that I had woefully underestimated their strength," Glorfindel recounted. "They entered through a secret door carved into the rock, and I was able to follow them inside unnoticed. There I beheld a vast array of underground caverns, shafts and tunnels carved throughout the mountain. There must have been at least a hundred slaves, all laboring under constant guard and threat. I wanted to explore further, to get a better idea of their strength, yet a patrol began to approach the tunnel I was hiding in, and I was forced back towards the door from which I entered. In my haste I must have tripped some hidden lever, for the opening began to close and I barely escaped just as it shut behind me." The elf lord held up the tail of his coat, showing that the end had ripped away, apparently having been caught between the stones. "Once the entrance had closed behind me, it became invisible, and nothing I could do would persuade it to reopen."

"A door created by dwarves, no doubt," Thorin mused, rubbing his beard thoughtfully. "They are invisible when shut, and only those who know their secrets can open them."

"I rode around the mountain side for a full day, looking for another entrance," Glorfindel continued. "Yet when I found it, I could see it was useless for me to attempt to sneak back in that way. It was heavily guarded, with orcs going in and out, pulling wagons full of both iron ore and other metals. We had been wondering where the Easterlings were getting the materials to forge weapons, and I believed I discovered the answer. As I watched from my hiding place, I saw a very large creature exit the cavern, he looked to be part man and part orc, and answered to the name Gorbash…I believe he was the one in charge."

A sudden gasp was heard off to Thorin's right, and everyone turned to see that the sound had emanated from Sier, her eyes wide and her hand covering her mouth in shock.

"You have some information to share, niece?" Thorin questioned her. When she nodded silently, he gestured for her to approach. "Come, tell us what you know of this, for anything would be of great help."

"I…I know very little, my king," she admitted, a bit intimidated to now be the center of everyone's attention. "But when I was employed by Lord Colm and Lady Bina…"

"She was _never_ a lady!" Fili scoffed, anger in his tone at hearing that hag's name once again. "And Colm was no lord!"

"Agreed!" Dis spoke up, the look of hate for the dam in question still evident in her eyes as well. Yet before Fili could say more on the subject, she held up her hand for silence. "And while your words are true, my son, I believe the king would prefer to hear your wife's news on the matter uninterrupted." She then turned to Sier. "Please, continue, my dear."

"Well...it was rumored that whenever Bina and her father were challenged on something, or someone displeased them and needed to disappear, they would be secretly sold to some slave trader who paid well for strong dwarves and men to work in his mine," Sier revealed. "I used to think it was just a rumor, a story invented to squelch any opposition to Colm's rule…but when they took Flinn and I captive six years ago, I overheard them talking about selling us to a person named Gorbash."

"If that is the case, then I am indeed relieved that you were rescued, Princess Sier," Glorfindel said in all seriousness. "For I would not wish what I saw going on in those mines upon you or your son."

"Agreed!" Thorin stated, a flash of rage racing through him at the mere thought. "And we will see that those condemned to this current fate are liberated as quickly as possible. Can you lead us to this place?"

"It had been my original plan," Glorfindel nodded. "However, because the news I have for Lord Elrond is of dire importance, and speed is of the essence, I have asked Lord Thranduil's permission to send along another to serve as your guide."

"Another?" Thorin questioned. "I thought you said you were alone when you found this mine."

"I was," the elf nodded. "Yet only a short distance into my journey back, I came upon a patrol of wood-elves, led by Captain Tauriel." Here the red haired elf lass stepped forward, bowing to the dwarf king. "When I explained the situation, she sent her company on to complete their mission and followed me back to where I had discovered the mine. I showed her everything I had found, including where the secret entrance could be located. I would normally find great pleasure in joining you, King Thorin, in this rescue mission…but it is imperative that I return to Rivendell with much haste."

Thorin seemed to contemplate this new turn of events carefully, turning his gaze to the red haired lass, eyeing her skeptically.

"And you are willing to lead a company of dwarves back to this location?" Thorin questioned the elf captain. He remembered her from their journey through Mirkwood, and while he had great respect for her skills, he had not been too keen on the way she had treated both him and his company. Granted, Thorin realized she had only been acting on orders, yet it still stung Thorin's kingly pride to have been locked up in Thranduil's dungeons… _and by a lass no less!_ "Glorfindel made no mention of elves being held captive, you have no reason to do this…it is not your fight."

"Tauriel has expressed her desire to assist, and I have given her leave to journey with you and the men of Dale," Thranduil spoke up, inclining his head to the dwarf king in respect. From the corner of his eye he spotted Flinn and Frerin standing off to the side, the little blond dwarfling started waving at him quite enthusiastically when he saw him looking his way. The elf king couldn't help but give a small smile, always pleased to see the lad happy and healthy. Yet he quickly turned back to address Thorin. "It is the least we can do to aid our allies in their quest for justice and revenge."

"We…we thank you for your generosity," Thorin replied, though in his mind he had to agree with the elf king…it probably _was_ the least he could have done. Still, as he had just said, this was not their fight, and a guide to where these villains were holding his brethren prisoner would be of great benefit. He would not be so foolish as to turn down such assistance.

"My son, Prince Bain, shall accompany you, King Thorin," Bard spoke up, placing his hand on his son's shoulder with pride. "He and a contingent of our best warriors will ride out to help free those being held prisoner by these villains."

"The dwarves of Erebor appreciate your support," Thorin nodded, knowing that the king of Dale was grooming his son to take over for him as king one day…just as he was doing for Fili. Though still just a lad in Thorin's eyes, Bain had grown into a fine man, and a credit to his race. He was at least in his mid-twenties, and already past his majority by the standards of men. Thorin had seen Bain in action several times, and he had become a very formidable warrior in the dwarf's estimation. He would be a worthy addition to this mission. "I too will offer our finest company of dwarves for this mission. As for the leader of this company, I…"

"I will go, Uncle," Kili spoke up suddenly, stepping forward with a deep bow. "Please, allow me to head up this rescue mission."

At this, Dis turned and looked at her youngest son with a mixture of worry and pride. She knew they were grown dwarrow, brave and proven in battle, but to her, they would always be her children…and Kili was her baby.

Thorin had originally meant to say that _he_ would lead them himself…yet seeing the eagerness in his nephew's eyes, he began to rethink his decision. Fili was usually the one who took on such assignments, with Kili always there to support his brother. Yet the younger prince was every bit as skilled a warrior as Fili, and it made Thorin proud that he wished to see to this mission personally. It showed his fine character. Still, the king felt he should shoulder this task himself.

"And I request to accompany him," Fili spoke up, placing a hand on Kili's shoulder and giving him a proud smile.

"I had originally hoped that you would remain in Erebor, Fili," Thorin countered, considering the two brothers thoughtfully. "Thus allowing _me_ to take on this mission."

"Nay, my king," Kili insisted, not allowing Thorin to finish his thought. "It would be unwise for you to leave at this time…what with the queen so close to giving birth. Fili and I will see to this, you are needed here."

Thorin was silent for a moment, apparently thinking this over very carefully. It was true that Marigold was only a month away from her delivery date, and while he would like to think that this would be a rather quick excursion, and easily won, he dared not risk being gone too long and missing the birth of his second child. Besides, Kili and Fili had more than proven themselves competent in battle, and he saw no reason not to allocate the assignment to them.

"Very well," Thorin nodded. "I will remain and send you two in my stead." He then turned and looked at Bard and Bain. "Will two days be enough time for you to make ready?"

"Aye, King Thorin," Bard agreed.

"And you, Captain? Is this agreeable to you as well?" the dwarf king asked the red haired elf.

"It is, Your Majesty," she nodded, bowing once again. "King Bard has already offered me lodging in his city until it is time to depart. I will be ready."

"Then it is settled," Thranduil agreed. "I leave you in the capable hands of the captain of my guard, while I must return to my own kingdom." He turned and spoke to Tauriel for a moment in Sindarin, then bowed to King Thorin and Lady Dis before turning to go. Once more his eyes sought out the engaging dwarfling to his left, giving him a smile and a nod of his head, before his stoic façade fell back into place. And with a swish of his long coat, the elf king exited Erebor.

"Will you require accommodations for the evening, Glorfindel?" Thorin asked, hoping to once again host the fascinating elf lord. It had been many months since his last visit and he always seemed to have interesting news to share.

"I wish I could stay and enjoy your hospitality," the blond elf lamented. "However, as I said, the news I carry to Rivendell is of great importance, thus I must take my leave within the hour. Yet, I wish to speak with you further about the mine ere I go. I have brought some maps with me from Thranduil's halls and Tauriel and I have plotted the fastest course to aid in your journey. May we take counsel with you on the matter before I leave?"

"That would be most helpful," Thorin nodded, gesturing towards the door to his left that led to a council chamber. Balin, Dwalin and the two princes fell into step with Thorin, leading the way with the two elves and men following close behind. Dis chose to return with Sier and the children, eager to find Marigold and Bergie and tell them of what had just transpired.

.

.

The next hour was spent poring over maps and planning the best strategy to overtake the mine and rescue the slaves. It angered Thorin to think that such an atrocity was taking place so close to his lands, and that both men and dwarves were being mistreated. Had he known, he would have eradicated this Gorbash character long before this…personally! As they spoke, the dwarf king could tell that Glorfindel had full confidence in the Mirkwood Captain's abilities, and while it still irked him to be accepting help from Thranduil, he appreciated her assistance nonetheless.

The whole time, Kili could not help but stare at Tauriel across the table from him. He was fascinated by the way she moved, the way her hair fell around her shoulders, and the determined set of her brows when she spoke. He was thankfully able to sound somewhat intelligent, offering up suggestions or asking just the right question when necessary, yet all the while the young dwarf prince's insides were tied in knots. She was just so lovely…and not in a way he had ever imagined might sway a him. To a dwarf, her tall, thin body should not have been appealing, and yet Kili found her irresistible. There was also the point to her ears, the creamy skin, and her high cheekbones, but even those seemed to call out to him, beckoning for his touch. He had of course noticed all these things the first time they had met, yet after so long being apart, it was as if he was just now seeing her for the first time.

And yet, during the entire meeting, the only time Tauriel seemed to give Kili her full attention was when he was speaking about the mission. Other than that, not once did she ever glance his way with those lovely green eyes of hers. Was she ignoring him on purpose? Had she forgotten the tentative friendship they had formed in Mirkwood? Or was she angry with him for escaping, possibly leaving her looking foolish for failing in her assignment? Oh, how Kili craved to know what she might be thinking…especially about him!

When the plan had at last been laid out and agreed upon by all parties, Glorfindel announced that it was time for him to depart. Bard and Bain said they must head back to Dale as well, accompanied by Tauriel, who would be staying as a guest in the city of men. They all agreed to rejoin forces in two days' time, everyone eager to launch the rescue mission.

Glorfindel turned to Fili and Kili, giving a nod of admiration. "I wish you both speed and victory, princes of Erebor. May your swords gleam bright and your arrows always find their mark." He then turned to Thorin, extending his hand as the two gripped the other's forearm in a warrior's parting. "I look forward to our next meeting, King Thorin, for I am anxious to hear of your mighty victory. Until then…I bid you farewell." And with a bow of respect, the golden haired elf lord took his leave, joined by Bard, Bain and Tauriel.

.

.

Once all the guests had exited the mountain, Thorin was eager to begin preparations, and instructed his nephews to go alert their troops of the upcoming mission. Fili and Kili headed off to the soldiers' barracks, knowing that two days was not very long, and their warriors would need time to prepare and say their farewells to loved ones.

"So," Fili began as they walked. "Tauriel?" He let her name do all the talking, a world of meaning in that one word alone.

"Did you see her, Fili?" Kili asked, his voice full of awe and wonder. "She was just as lovely as I remembered…maybe even more so!"

"Yes, I saw her," Fili nodded, a slight grin on his face at his brother's reaction. "Yet she didn't seem to have changed any in my eyes. Elves are immortal you know…they don't really age."

"And she will be going on the mission with us… _with me_!" Kili continued, acting as if he had not heard a word his brother had said. "At least five day's journey there, and another five to get back. And every moment in _her_ company!"

"Not to mention a rescue mission…you haven't forgotten about that, have you?" Fili reminded him, stopping in his tracks and grabbing hold of his brother's arm. "Kili…listen to me. I know you like this elf…but you can't let her cloud your mind. You have a job to do, and Thorin will be expecting you to focus on that. I know it's been years since you've seen her…but are you sure this is a good idea? I don't want her to distract you on our mission, or run the risk of you getting injured. Perhaps you should remain here with Thorin, and I will go alone."

"NO!" Kili almost shouted, looking at Fili as if he had spoken of treason. "Thorin agreed to both of us going, you can't leave me behind!" He then got an almost pleading look on his face. "Please, Nadad…don't ask me to remain. I _need_ to go."

Fili stared at Kili for a while, then gave a heavy sigh.

"Fine, I will not try and persuade you otherwise," he agreed. "But promise me that you will keep your mind on business, and not let this Tauriel distract you. I don't want to see you getting hurt because your head is in the clouds, brother."

"I won't. I promise!" Kili grinned, slapping Fili on the back as the two continued on down the hall. "I just wish Tauriel had agreed to stay here in Erebor, and not go back to Dale, then I could have asked her to dinner tonight. Now I have to wait two more days before I see her again. Did it appear as if she remembered me? I mean…did it look like she was excited when I volunteered to go along?"

"Excited?" Fili repeated, placing his hand over his chest in mock surprise. "Why, I swear that lass looked ready to burst into tears of joy when you spoke up," the blond dwarf teased.

"Really?" Kili gasped, looking over at his brother with wide eyes.

"No, not really!" Fili laughed out loud. Yet he reined in his mirth when he saw the look of utter disappointment in his brother's eyes. Reaching up, Fili placed his hand on his shoulder. "Oh, Kili…you have it bad! I can see that I'm going to have to keep a very close eye on you over the next few weeks!" And with a shake of his head, the crown prince continued walking, while his younger brother followed slowly behind, shooting daggers into his back with his eyes.

* * *

 **Not nice Fili...don't tease your brother when he is all twitterpated like that! But it was kind of funny.**

 **So...going on a quest to rescue some prisoners...that should prove interesting, and they get to spend time outdoors, on horses, and camp together at night. Now THAT can't be a bad thing...can it?**

 **Now Kili just has to find out if Tauriel is as warm for his form as he is her's. ha ha.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **gginsc:** And I am equaly pleased to GIVE you another chapter, as well as your kind review! Keep them coming! Thanks!

 **abc:** Wow, two more times? Good thing I started posting more then, to give you something new! Yah, I thought that with Frodo gone, Flinn really needed some help in the 'cute' department, so now he has a whole troop to assist in give you all cavities. ha ha. Yep, Talin is the little Dwalin, and he is loving it. And Freya...she is like the cutest little lass, so like Fili in most every way. Kili won't be left out for long...and Yep, I let Bilbo find a wife. Why not, I think he deserves one! ha ha. Hope you enjoy what I have in store for our archer prince. Thanks

 **Aranel Mereneth:** I am tickled to be back as well! And oh, Freya has everyone wrapped around her finger...but she will not let hardly anyone touch her with a ten foot pole. ha ha. She is rather shy. Who wouldn't love Kili? All dams fall at his feet...too bad he doesn't have eyes for any of them. I wonder why...hee hee.

 **Guest S:** Awwww, thanks! And yep, the kids are fun to write for and now there are a BUNCH of them! Flinn was having trouble keeping up all the cuteness by himself, now that Frodo went back to the Shire, so I had to speed up time so he could have some help. ha ha. Thanks for the review!


	96. Chapter 96

.

 **Welcome to your Wednesday chapter. Remember, I will be posting three times a week, so your next one will be on Friday.**

 **Now let's see what other troubles we can toss into this story...**

.

.

 **Chapter 96**

 **~X~**

* * *

By the time Fili and Kili finished informing their troops, it was already past dinnertime. Fili knew that Sier would have saved him something, but Kili headed off to the kitchens to scrounge up a bite to eat for himself, before heading off to bed. As he entered his chambers, Fili could hear the happy sounds of his family, and it made him smile. He loved coming home to such joyful noise, his sons and daughter's laughter mingling with that of his beautiful wife. No dwarf could ask for more.

"Adad!" Flinn cried racing towards him as Fili lifted him up in his arms. Frerin was only a step or two behind, and was soon wrapped around his father's legs. Freya too wiggled out of her mother's hold and toddled over to Fili, holding her hands up in a pleading gesture. With his arms full, and his legs now entrapped, the poor dwarf gave his wife a pleading look, begging for assistance.

"Oh, no," she said with a shake of her head. "I've been juggling all three since breakfast…you're on your own." She then sat down, possibly for the first time all day, and gave him a gleeful grin.

"I have such a cruel wife," he teased, doing his best to squat down and untangle Frerin's arms from around his body. When he was at last successful, he reached out and scooped all three into his strong arms. They each giggled as he packed them over to the sofa and sat down, the children still clinging to him with joy.

"Cruel you say?" Sier repeated, raising an eyebrow at her now half buried husband. "If I am such a horrible wife, then why did I bother to save you some dinner?" she questioned, standing up and heading to the kitchen.

"Obviously because you pity me," Fili called back, making her laugh. "It's the only explanation that makes sense. For you could have had any dwarf in all Middle Earth, and yet you lowered yourself to marry me."

"Oh, yes," Sier agreed sarcastically, exiting the kitchen with a tray of food, covered with a cloth. "And I suffer daily for my poor choice in husbands, having been foolish enough to marry _a prince_. Poor me, how ever shall I go on?"

"Oh, Ama," Frerin laughed, snuggling into his father's embrace. "You're funny! We know you love Adad."

"Yes, I do," she agreed, setting the tray down on the table in front of him and picking Freya up so that he might be able to eat. "I love him very much and he knows it."

"Just as I love her," Fili grinned, extracting his arm from Frerin's grip as he reached out and grabbed Sier by the hand, pulling her down to him so that he could prove just that. The moment their lips touched, however, they were assaulted by moans of protest from Flinn and Frerin.

"Ewwww, don't do that in front of us!" Flinn begged, looking as if he were about to gag.

"Yah, that's icky!" Frerin agreed, covering his eyes with his hands so that he didn't have to see such repulsive things. Freya kept her opinions on the matter to herself.

Fili just laughed at this sons, gave Sier one more kiss for good measure, and then dug into his plate. He had not realized just how hungry he was until he smelled the food.

"Tell us about the mission, Adad!" Flinn insisted, his eyes bright with enthusiasm. "When are we leaving?"

 _"We?"_ Fili questioned, his fork halting midway to his mouth as he looked at his eldest son in confusion.

"Yes…Frerin and I want to come with you," Flinn explained, looking exceptionally confident. "Uncle Dwalin says I'm getting very good with a sword now, and Uncle Kili has been teaching me to shoot a bow. I'll watch over Frerin, so you don't have to worry about him."

"Flinn," Fili began, giving Sier a side glance, noticing her concern as well. "This is not the type of journey I can take you on. We are going to battle, and it could be very dangerous."

"I don't want you to go if it's dangerous!" Frerin cried, throwing his arms around Fili's waist and holding on tight.

"Don't worry, Adad is brave and strong," Flinn insisted, waving off his little brother's protest. "Nothing will happen to him. But I still think we should go along just to make sure." It was apparent that the dwarfling was not going to let this go easily.

"I'm sorry, Flinn," Fili replied, his tone a bit stronger, yet no less sympathetic. "But you and your brother simply cannot go."

"But…but you were going to let me and Frerin travel with Uncle Thorin to the Shire to visit Frodo!" he argued. "That trip would have been lots longer."

"Yes, but _that_ journey was to see friends and family, not do battle and rescue a bunch of dwarves and men," Fili reasoned. "And once your Aunt Marigold has her baby, and the weather turns nice once again, that trip will be back on. But _this_ mission is not for dwarflings…so you cannot go."

"I'm not a dwarfling anymore!" Flinn argued, crossing his arms over his chest and stamping his foot in anger. "I'm ten years old and a warrior! Uncle Dwalin said so! This is unfair! I don't want to stay behind…why can't I go with you?"

Fili could tell that he was getting nowhere reasoning with his son, and like many times in the past, he decided to fall back on Sier's tried and true method for parenting.

"Flinn, I am sorry you feel it is not fair, but you are not going because I said so, and that is final." Fili hated to pull rank on his children, but sometimes it was necessary. Flinn and Frerin were usually very obedient children - except when it came to bath time - yet his older son had apparently inherited some of Thorin's stubbornness, and it was presenting itself right now.

"NO!" Flinn cried, his face growing red with disappointment and frustration. He stared at his father for a moment longer, before racing from the room and slamming his chamber door behind him.

Frerin appeared unsure as to what he should do, but ever his brother's staunch supporter, he jumped off the sofa and quickly followed Flinn. Fili couldn't say he was surprised by this, yet he hated it when his children were upset with him.

"Da?" Freya said, looking down at her father with concern in her little eyes.

"Don't _you_ start begging to go as well," Fili moaned, sitting back and shutting his eyes in defeat. He felt bad, but not bad enough to relent and allow his sons to accompany him on a dangerous mission. "I probably could have handled that better," he told his wife, feeling the cushions dip as she sat down beside him, Freya still in her arms.

"No, you did just fine," she assured him. "There's simply no way you can win this one. Flinn has his heart set on going, but it's just too dangerous. You are telling him no for a very good reason, because you love him and want to protect him. He will understand this in time."

"But until then, he hates me," Fili grumped. "They both do."

"They don't hate you," Sier chuckled, leaning in to kiss his cheek. "Flinn is just upset, and Frerin goes along with whatever his brother is feeling. Don't worry…they will both be fine by morning."

"I still feel bad," Fili said, reaching out to take hold of his daughter and pull her onto his lap once more. "But _you_ still love me, don't you, Freya?"

"Da, da, ma, ma, da," she babbled, patting at his face with a bright smile.

"That's what I thought," he grinned, kissing her on the top of her little blond head. "You will always be my favorite little lass."

"Excuse me?" Sier huffed, giving her husband an amused look. "If _she_ is your favorite little lass…what does that make me?"

"You are my favorite _bigger_ lass," he assured her, his arm snaking out and pulling her close to him. "And I don't know what I would do without you."

"Thankfully, you will never have to find out," she grinned, resting her head on his shoulder as they sat there silently for a bit. "But you know…if you would like to appease your sons…" she began, her voice one of contemplation.

"Yes?" Fili prompted, desperate for anything that might get him back in their good graces without having to give in on his declaration.

"Ilin mentioned to me the other day that she and Bombur are taking their children on a trip to Esgaroth day after tomorrow," Sier said, sitting up and looking Fili in the eye. "They plan on camping along the way, fishing on the lake, and staying for about two weeks. I'm sure they wouldn't mind if Flinn and Frerin went along, and it would be a good distraction for them. I know it's not a trip with their father, but it's much more exciting than staying home."

"That's a fabulous idea," Fili grinned. "I'll go ask Bombur immediately!"

"First you finish your dinner," Sier ordered, holding up her finger to him when he opened his mouth to protest. "And no arguing. The last thing I need are three pouting dwarflings in this house."

"Yes, my love," Fili laughed, moving Freya over to his left arm so that he could use his right to continue eating, much to his wife's delight.

.

.

"It's not fair!" Flinn stated in anger, pacing around their room with a scowl on his face. "Adad has to let us go…he just _has_ to!"

"I don't know," Frerin said, sitting on his bed and shaking his head. "He didn't sound like he was going to change his mind."

"Then we'll just have to make him change it," Flinn insisted. "And you can't give in, Frerin. Show him your sad puppy dog eyes…that works every time. And no matter what he says, keep arguing and don't give up!"

"I don't want Adad mad at me though," Frerin pleaded.

"He won't be…I promise," Flinn came over and sat down beside his brother. "Once we convince him that we will be a big help, he'll be happy to take us along. You'll see."

"All right," the little dwarf nodded, eager to believe anything his older brother told him. "I will not give up until he says yes!"

"That's the spirit!" Flinn grinned. "Now, here is what we need to say…"

The two brothers ran over ideas and perfected their lines for the next hour, in their mind giving their father plenty of time to rethink his unreasonable decision. Yet before they could leave the room to find him, Fili sought them out instead.

"Flinn…Frerin?" he asked, sticking his head inside their door. "May I speak to you for a moment?" When he got a nod from both of them, he stepped inside, moving to sit on Flinn's bed as he looked at them both hopefully. "I know you're upset with me, and I am sorry about that."

"Then say we can go and everyone'll be happy," Flinn offered, a bright smile on his face.

"Flinn, that is not going to happen," Fili stated firmly.

"But why?" the blond dwarfling whined. "Don't you love us? Don't you want to spend time with us?" Flinn knew he was playing dirty, but he really wanted to go with his father.

"Of course I love you…I love you both more than I can say," Fili assured them. "And I would rather spend time with you two than do anything else in all the world. But I have to go on this journey, and I have to do it without you. It's not safe and I never want anything bad to happen to you. You have to understand that." Fili watched as Flinn crossed his arms over his chest once more, a scowl on his adorable little face. Frerin quickly copied his brother, also leveling his father with a disgruntled frown. Still, Fili pressed on, attempting to stem any further objections. "However, I do have an alternative for you. How would you and Frerin like to go on a camping trip with Bram, Tam and Tae? Bombur and Ilin are taking them on a two week trip in just a few days, and they said they would love it if you two came along. What do you say?"

Flinn sat there in silence, his expression unchanging, apparently thinking on the idea. Frerin, sticking to the original plan, quickly spoke up, rattling off the things his brother had coached him to say.

"But we wanna go with you, Adad!" the dark haired dwarfling pleaded, pouring it on thick with his puppy dog eyes. "You're always so busy and we never ever get to see you." Frerin knew that was a lie, for their father spent a great deal of time with them, but if it helped their cause, it was worth a try. "If we came with you, you could spend more time with us…and we'll be really good and careful…and…"

"And we would love to go camping with Bombur and his family!" Flinn broke in, cutting his little brother off mid-sentence. "That sounds like fun! When would we leave?"

If Fili was shocked by his son's sudden turn around, Frerin was even more so. He turned and looked at his brother as if he had lost his mind, yet Flinn gave him a quick look that silenced any protest.

"Well…you would leave first thing in the morning, day after tomorrow," Fili told them, a bit confused as to why it had been so easy. "You two would be halfway to Esgaroth before your Uncle Kili and I even left the mountain."

"Can we start packing now?" Flinn jumped off his bed and ran over to his trunk, pulling out a pack and looking around for things to fill it with.

"I…um…sure," Fili nodded, standing up as his son continued to race around the room with a happy smile. Frerin still appeared confused, but Fili knew if Flinn thought it was a good idea, then his younger son would soon be on board as well. "I'll go tell your mother to start preparing some food for you to take on your trip." He then walked to the door, giving one last shocked look back at his sons before exiting the room.

The moment their father was gone, Frerin hopped off the bed and came over to stare at Flinn.

"I thought we wanted to go with Adad?" he questioned, still unable to figure out how the plan had changed so quickly.

"We do," Flinn assured him, dropping his pack and taking hold of his little brother by the shoulders, looking him in the eye. "And that is exactly what we're gunna do."

"Huh?" Frerin was really confused now. "But you told Adad that we'd go camping with Mister Bombur."

"That's what they will _think_ we're doing," Flinn explained with a sly grin. "But really, we'll be going along with Adad and Uncle Kili…they just won't know it until it's too late."

"Ohhhhh," Frerin said with a smile and a nod of his head. But then his face fell. "I don't understand."

"Well, let me explain it to you, Nadadith." Flinn then proceeded to lay out the plan he had come up with, watching as his little brother's eyes grew wide with excitement.

.

.

"Well?" Sier asked as Fili emerged from Flinn and Frerin's room. "How did it go?" She had since put Freya down for the night, the little lass having fallen asleep almost instantly.

"Better than I expected…I think," Fili told her, still looking back at his sons' room in slight confusion. "They loved the idea of going camping with Bombur and can't wait to leave."

"That's good though…right?" It was, after all, what he had gone in to convince them of.

"Yes…but it just felt like they gave in too quickly," he muttered. "I thought they would at least try a _little_ harder to talk me into taking them along. But the moment I mentioned the camping trip, Flinn jumped at the idea."

Sier gave her husband a sympathetic smile as she wrapped her arms around him. No father in Middle Earth doted on his children more than Fili, and she could tell he was a little hurt by their easy acceptance.

"Fili," she said, loving the way his own hands snaked around to engulf her in a warm embrace. "Flinn and Frerin would rather spend time with you than anyone else, and you know it. In their eyes, the sun rises and sets with you…and only you. They're obviously trying to make the best of things is all, they know they can't go with you, and that you are not going to change your mind. So going with Bombur is an acceptable alternative to staying home with their boring old mother."

"You, my love, are far from boring…or old," Fili grinned, leaning down to kiss her tempting lips. "And I suppose you're right. But I honestly expected them to put up more of a fight."

"Oh, Fili," Sier laughed. "And if they had argued further you would have complained about that. Just be grateful that everything is settled and be happy. Don't go borrowing trouble." She then got a sad look on her face, allowing her fingers to play with the strings at the neckline of his tunic. "Instead, it's _me_ you should be worried about throwing a fit that you're leaving. I mean, I know why you must go, and I understand it's your duty as crown prince, but that does not mean I won't fear for your safety, or worry about you every moment until you return."

"Now who is the one borrowing trouble?" Fili asked, tipping her chin up with his finger until she was looking into his eyes. "I will be just fine. I'll have Kili, Dwalin, Nori, Bofur and Oin along to watch my back. Not to mention Prince Bain and that elf captain from Mirkwood."

"That's right…Tauriel!" Sier gasped, as if suddenly remembering the silent exchange the two of them had in the throne room. "So that's the elf that caught Kili's eye all those years ago?"

"In the flesh," Fili nodded.

"She _is_ very lovely," Sier mused. "And I could see that she has not lost any of her fascination in Kili's eyes. You will have to watch over him carefully on this mission…in more ways than one."

"Agreed," the dwarf prince nodded. "I just hope that my little brother has matured enough to realize the kind of trouble pursuing a relationship of this nature would cause." He then thought back to the look he had seen in Kili's eyes the moment he had spotted the pretty red haired elf. "And yet…I highly doubt it."

.

.

Meanwhile, back in his own room, Kili had changed into his night clothes and slipped into bed…and yet sleep would not come. He lay there, staring at the darkened ceiling, his heart beating wildly and his mind racing. _Tauriel was here!_ She was only a few miles away in Dale at that very moment, and soon they would be traveling together for a fortnight. Days filled with seeing her…nights graced by her presence, and a myriad of opportunities to speak with her again.

Kili thought back to all the conversations they had shared in the Mirkwood prisons, their talks about the stars and his tale of the fire moon. She had seemed genuinely interested in what he had to say, and he, in turn, had hung on her every word. Kili found himself cringing as he recalled how he had flippantly joked with her when she had tossed him in the cell, asking Tauriel if she planned to search him like they had done his brother. Had he truly said he could have anything down his trousers… _to a lass?_ He moaned at his stupidity…she must have thought him a fool. And yet, her witty comeback about how he could also have nothing down them at all, had made him smile at the time.

Kili suddenly sat up in bed, his eyes wide with fear. What if Tauriel really did imagine he had _nothing_ in his trousers? Was that what she truly thought? He leaned forward, burying his face in his hands, as his traitorous mind conjured up an image of the pretty elf lass pointing at him and laughing.

"Oh, Mahal," he moaned, falling back against his pillow. "Am I being a complete idiot? Is there even a chance that she remembers me at all? Or am I just the most foolish dwarf in all Middle Earth to hope otherwise?" Unfortunately, no answer came to him in his darkened room, only adding to his fear and doubt. Still, as visions of her beautiful face, her long, crimson hair, and her emerald green eyes danced before him, Kili knew he had to try. Tauriel had haunted his dreams for years…he would not give up that easily. He had two weeks to ascertain her feelings…and try to figure out his own for her.

Kili would not go down without a fight…and what a fight it would be!

.

.

Not terribly far away, in one of the guest rooms at the king's home in Dale, Tauriel unlatched the window and pushed the shutters open. It was a beautiful starlit night, with a full moon rising over Erebor. She leaned forward, resting her forearms on the sill, gazing at the magnificent kingdom before her. She had managed to avoid the Lonely Mountain for almost sixteen years, doing her best to not think of who resided there. Whenever King Thranduil had been invited to the home of the dwarves, she had always found one reason or another to remain behind. Tauriel felt like a coward, yet in her heart she knew her greatest danger lay not in battle…but in the soft brown eyes of the young dwarrow prince.

 _Kili_.

It was amazing how his name still caused her stomach to flutter, made her heart race a little faster, and always brought a smile to her lips. Tauriel had been shocked to see that he had matured some in the past years, his body a bit more filled out, and a touch more wisdom in his eyes. Still, Kili appeared just as light hearted and handsome as she remembered. It had been pure torture not to allow herself to gaze upon him unabashedly when in his presence, yet she had schooled her emotions and tried to appear as unaffected as possible.

However, all she had longed to do was hold his gaze and smile at him, hoping that he in turn would offer one back. Tauriel had missed his infectious laugh, his witty humor, and the way he had always made her feel special. She knew the dwarves had been her prisoners, enemies of her king…and yet Kili had never been that to her. They had spoken many times in the darkness of the dungeons, telling him things she had never dared admit out loud, even to herself. And it had felt so natural…so right. Yet when Tauriel had found the cells empty, and those she had been charged to guard newly escaped, she had been heartbroken. Not because she had failed at her duty…but simply because he had not even said farewell. Which was silly, she knew, for if he had dared to speak such words, it would have given away their plan. No, Kili had done nothing wrong, and yet, Tauriel had felt the loss of his presence keenly in her heart.

Well…now she was here, and going on a journey with the one dwarf in all Middle Earth she had fought so hard to forget. Yet, even after a decade and a half, Tauriel had not been able to purge Kili from her mind. So when Glorfindel suggested that she go in his place, leading the dwarves on this rescue mission, she had seen it as fate's way of pressing the issue. If she was unable to forget him…perhaps there was a reason, and she saw only one way to find out. After this journey, the Mirkwood captain would know for sure if there was anything between them. And if it turned out to all be in her mind, then she would completely forget about Prince Kili and go on with her life…or at least she hoped she could.

Tauriel gave a heavy sigh and stepped back, shutting the window and heading for her bed. It would be a long two days before she saw Kili again, but she knew in the meantime he would appear to her in her dreams.

He always did.

* * *

 **Well, now we know what Tauriel is thinking...as well as what she is hoping. Now we just have to see if they are smart enough to actually speak to each other and work this all out. But don't hold your breath...this is a Durin boy we are dealing with. ha ha.**

 **Oh, dear. Flinn and Frerin's plans do not sound good. Foolish dwarflings!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Punky warhammer:** Glad to have you aboard the Hobbit train with us! And I did indeed take your suggestion under consideration, and went back and changed the the word you suggested. Thanks!

 **gginsc:** As you can now see, Tauriel does indeed have her eye on Kili...she is just playing it cool. Allowing HIM to make the first move. ha ha. Hope that makes you feel better.

 **Aranel Mereneth:** Yah, I wanted to find a reason to get them out of the mountain - new scenery, new goal, new everything. ha ha. Thanks!

 **Guest:** I really hope you didn't actually tinkle your trousers. ha ha. But thanks for the fine compliment. Yah, we have ugly rainy weather here too...but it is perfect for sitting at home and writing! Oh, you bet Kili has it bad...and apparently so does Tauriel. They are perfect for each other. ha ha

 **abc:** Fili knows his little brother well, he can tell that he is over the moon for this elf lass. As you just read, yes, Tauriel is eyeing Kili too. Yes, let's hope no one gets hurt on their mission, but instead they find lots of fun and romance. ha ha. Thanks.

 **CubitalFossa:** Cuddle away...they don't mind! And yes, Freya will have a hard time finding a dwarf willing to face Fili, Kili, Thorin and Dwalin in order to vie for her hand. ha ha. He will be one dead duck. Well I am not done with Kili's story yet, so I can't be DONE...but one day...I will have to be. ha ha. Thank YOU very much for taking the time to review!


	97. Chapter 97

**.**

 **Some of you are apparently overly concerned about our two mischievous little dwarflings, but come on, don't you trust me?**

 **In the immortal words of Fili. "Don't worry...I've got this." ha ha.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 97**

 **~X~**

* * *

The following day passed quickly, with all of Erebor preparing for the quest. Weapons were sharpened, provisions were gathered, and ponies were made ready to ride. It was decided that Oin would accompany the group, just in case there were injuries during the rescue, or the slaves they liberated required medical attention. The old healer insisted they take along several wagons to transport any who were too incapacitated to walk or ride, and while this would slow them down, it was deemed necessary. The dwarves would be bringing a supply wagon anyway, just as the men of Dale surely would as well, so what was one or two more to add to the caravan?

Fili, who had taken to riding Storm over the past few years, had built up quite the rapport with the sturdy little pony. When Sier had become pregnant with Frerin, and later Freya, her husband had forbidden her from doing any unnecessary riding. Thus she had insisted that _he_ be the one to exercise Storm, so that the pony would not grow fat and lazy. Ever since the two had teamed up to rescue Flinn and Sier that fateful night, the dwarf and the pony had come to an understanding…one that quickly grew into a fast friendship. Now, the sturdy dapple-grey was his first choice for mounts, and Fili would be taking Storm on the journey, trusting him not to bolt or flee in the face of battle.

Sier spent the day getting Fili's gear ready to go, as well as packing items for her sons' trip to Esgaroth. It would be rather quiet in their little home with all three of her males gone…but Sier did her best not to let her sadness show. She learned from Dis that a long face and tears did very little for the morale of those going off to battle, and she would not add to Fili's worry if she could help it. Still, this would also be the longest that Flinn and Frerin had ever been away from home - _and her_ \- leaving her motherly heart a little empty. Sier would of course have Freya to keep her more than occupied, but she knew she would miss her little lads.

Yet this trip would be nothing compared to how much she would miss them when they traveled to the Shire the following year, possibly as early as next spring. Thorin was determined to make good on his promise to take Marigold and Rose to visit Rory and Menegilda, and Flinn had been anxious to see Frodo again. And, of course, if they allowed their older son to go, there would be no way they could expect Frerin to remain behind. The two brothers were practically inseparable, and she knew that Fili understood their close bond very well, having always had the same relationship with Kili.

Drogo and Prim had kept in touch since leaving Erebor, and through their many letters and drawings, Sier felt as if she already knew Frodo's baby sister, Holly. She would have loved it if she and Fili could accompany Thorin when they went, but as the crown prince, he was expected to remain behind and shoulder the duties of the king in his absence. So, after much tearful deliberation, Sier and Fili finally gave permission for their two sons to travel to the Shire. Thorin had promised to protect them with his life, and while they did not doubt he would do just that, a mother still worried…and so did a father. However, neither of them wanted to deny their son a visit with his sword-brother, or for a chance for Frerin to meet the little hobbit that Flinn never stopped talking about.

However, what had truly tipped the scale for Sier was when Dis announced that _she_ would accompany them as well. Saying she wished to meet this extraordinary hobbit lass who had stolen her friend's heart so quickly. Bilbo and Dis had become rather close while he had been in Erebor, the two of them having formed a strong friendship over their attempts to get Thorin and Marigold together. And Dis felt the need to make sure this Daisy measured up to _her_ standards for Bilbo. Knowing that Flinn and Frerin would have their overly protective grandmother along, truly set Sier's heart at ease.

Yet this rescue mission worried her for another reason as well. Fili had not been required to leave the mountain for more than a few days since their daughter was born, and Sier was concerned about how Freya would handle her father's extended absence. The little dwarfling was used to Fili being there, to play with her and tuck her in at night, thus Sier was not looking forward to dealing with the separation anxiety that would surely ensue. Add to this the fact that Freya only allowed a small number of people into her circle of acceptance, and most of them would be departing the following day. Sier really hoped that the mission would be swift and successful…knowing that Freya would not be the only one missing Fili terribly.

.

.

Kili's mind was mostly occupied with Tauriel, yet he worked hard at keeping his thoughts on the mission. He could not afford to appear distracted in front of Thorin, for fear he would sense something, and insist that his nephew remain behind. Kili knew the importance of the quest, and that the freedom and lives of many depended on him keeping his head in the game. Still, he couldn't squelch the excitement that had grown in his chest at the idea that he would see Tauriel again the following day. And it couldn't come fast enough for him.

.

.

Flinn and Frerin had explained their secret plan to Bram, Tam and Tae, enlisting the help of their friends to ensure that things went off without a hitch. When they told Tor, Tal and Rose what they planned to do, they of course begged to come along as well. However, too many stowaways would surely get them caught, thus ruining the plan for everyone. So, the twins and the little princess agreed to remain behind in Erebor and cover for them if needed.

.

.

That night they had a private family dinner in one of the smaller banquet rooms, enjoying the warmth and love shared between them all before they would be forced to part.

Dwalin paid extra attention to Bergie and his children, making sure they knew how much he loved them and would miss them while he was away. Torin was a bit clingy, not wishing to vacate his father's lap, while Talin ran around with her little wooden sword, pretending to be her father in battle. Bergie, always the rational one, pasted on a brave face and did her best to smile and laugh. Yet she knew that later on, when they were alone, she would communicate her worry and love for her husband long into the night. It was the price she paid for marrying a warrior…and yet she would never regret her decision.

Thorin spent most of the evening speaking quietly with his nephews, giving them last minute instructions as well as encouragement and advice. It was always hard for him to send them out in battle while he remained behind, yet it was the duty set before a ruler, and Thorin understood that the mountain must have its king. He had full confidence in Fili and Kili, yet that did not stop him from worrying. He would always fear for them, for they were like his own sons, having raised them both from a very young age. He had once asked Dis if she thought her husband, Flinn, would have approved…if he would have been pleased with how he had taught and trained his children. It had warmed his heart when Dis had stated that Flinn would not only have approved, but that he would be proud of the fine dwarrow Fili and Kili had become under Thorin's guidance. Still, at times like these, he often wondered if he had done enough.

Ori and Dori fussed over Nori all night, much to the former thief's dismay and embarrassment. Both brothers went to great lengths to make sure he had more than enough provisions, as well as a pair of hand knitted mittens and a scarf to keep him warm on the long journey.

Bofur, too, was surrounded by his cousin Bifur, and his brother Bombur…as well as Ilin and the kids. All of them laughing and joking, and doing their best not to think about what could happen on such a mission. It was better not to go down that road unless it became necessary, for doubt and fear were the enemy, and it did no one any good to let it take hold and grow.

Oin was treated to a fine evening as well, with Gloin plying his older brother with several rounds of ale. Granted, being the healer, he would normally stay out of harm's way, but every time they stepped outside the protection of the mountain, bad things could easily happen.

Dis, who had played the supportive mother many times over the years, did her best to appear confident, yet Sier could tell that inside she was just as scared as she was. It was moments like these that both she and Dis knew that there was always the potential that their loved ones might not return. Yet the two dams always leaned on each other for support, and so far, they had been blessed to welcome their warriors home safe and sound. They both prayed that this time would be no different.

.

.

Later that night, as Fili and Sier held each other tightly, basking in the afterglow of their heated union, she spoke the words he most needed to hear.

"I love you," she whispered into the darkness.

"Just as I love you, my perfect wife," Fili replied, his hand stroking the soft skin of her arm. "And I promise to return to you…healthy and whole."

"You better," she insisted, tightening her grip on him, never wishing to let go. "And do your best to keep that brother of yours out of trouble as well."

"I always do," Fili chuckled. "Yet, this time I am unsure as to how much I should interfere. I know his infatuation with her is unwise…and yet, I will not stand in the way of my brother's happiness. Not for anything."

"Then don't," Sier offered. "Just watch over him, protect him from every kind of injury…even one of the heart. He will need your support, now more than ever."

"And he will have it," Fili swore, leaning in for a long, deep kiss. "Now, how about we spend a little more time talking about _our_ love, instead of Kili's?"

"Just talking about it?" Sier teased, knowing exactly what her insatiable husband had in mind.

"Oh, I think you know what I mean," he chuckled, rolling her over until he hovered above her. "And if not, allow me to demonstrate."

.

.

The next morning dawned bright and sunny, with Sier, Freya and Fili all standing at the gates saying farewell to Flinn and Frerin. Bombur wanted to get an early start, hoping to make it at least halfway there before stopping the first night. Everyone was packed, loaded up and ready to go…but the endless stream of goodbyes were holding them up.

"Now, you two be extra good for Bombur and Ilin," Sier instructed the lads. "Don't argue or fight, and remember your manners." She knew she was being silly, since Flinn and Frerin never disagreed on anything, and they were polite to a fault. Still, Sier felt it was her motherly duty to remind them of such things. "Oh, and wash your hands and face, and be careful of your clothes."

"Sier," Fili said, his tone telling her that she was indeed being overly protective. "Next thing you know, you'll be telling them to eat their vegetables and wear clean underclothes. They are going camping…let them have fun and get dirty."

"I know," Sier said with a heavy sigh, kneeling down to kiss both her sons' cheeks, causing them to roll their eyes and look embarrassed.

"Oh, Ama," Flinn sighed, wiping at his cheek with the back of his hand. "We'll be just fine. Don't worry about us."

"Easier said than done," Sier moaned, standing up and looking down on her growing lads. When had they gotten so big?

"I expect you to do everything Bombur tells you," Fili told them sternly. "But I also want you to have fun and enjoy yourselves. I can't wait to get home and hear all about your exciting adventure."

"We promise, Adad," Flinn nodded. "And we hope to have some very good stories to tell when we get back as well." He couldn't help but secretly smile, knowing that the adventure they would be on was not exactly what their father had in mind.

"Goodbye, Baby Freya," Frerin told his little sister, kissing her chubby little hand as she grinned at him. "Take care of Ama for us. And don't grow too big while we're gone."

"She will miss you both," Sier told them, as Flinn kissed the toddler's cheek as well. "Just like I will."

"And I," Fili nodded. Yet seeing how eager Bombur and his family appeared to be on their way, he did his best to cut things short. "Now, hop on your pony and get going. There is a lake full of fish to catch, and I hope to dine well on them when I get home, do you hear?"

"Yes, Adad," the lads nodded, as Fili lifted each one onto the same little brown pony. Frerin was too young to ride alone, and Flinn was only too happy to share with his brother. "Be safe, Adad…and tell Uncle Kili, Uncle Dwalin and the others goodbye for us."

"I will," Fili nodded, doing his best to keep the tears out of his eyes. This parting thing was harder than he thought it would be. "I love you both."

"We love you too," Flinn assured him. "You too, Ama…and Freya."

And with a few more waves and blowing of kisses, the little company departed, heading down the road towards Dale. Fili and Sier stood there for a long while, watching them go, until Freya began to fuss in his arms.

"Da, da, da, ma?" she said, pointing after her brothers in confusion.

"They will be back soon, my love," Fili told her, kissing her cheek.

"And so will you," Sier stated, giving him a pointed look. "And both your lasses will be here waiting to greet you with open arms."

"But not if I don't gather the rest of my things and make ready to ride," Fili insisted, hefting Freya on his other hip as he slipped his arm around his wife. "Come, keep me company while I pack." And with one final look down the road at the retreating forms of their sons…they headed back inside the mountain.

.

.

Bombur felt they were making excellent time, and was quite proud of the fact that they were right on schedule. He was a stickler for that kind of thing, and had the whole trip mapped out on paper, down to the minute. This habit stemmed from overseeing the kitchens, making sure that every meal was prepared in order and everything finished on time. The children were all laughing and having a good time, while he and Ilin were enjoying the fresh air and time away from their duties. They had not minded bringing Flinn and Frerin along, having always loved the two lads a great deal. Secretly, Ilin was hoping that her little Tae might one day turn out to be Flinn's _one_ …stranger things had been known to happen.

Yet just as they were passing the turnoff to the gates of Dale, Bombur heard a loud and pitiful wail behind him. Turning he saw Frerin burst into tears from where he sat in front of his brother.

"What's the matter with you, lad?" Bombur asked, eying the child for any signs of injury.

"I…I want my ama!" Frerin bawled, rubbing his eyes with his fists. "I wanna go home…I want my ama!"

"Oh, Frerin," Ilin cooed, guiding her pony back to where the two lads sat upon their own. "Your ama will be waiting for you when you get back. In the meantime, we're going to have so much fun on our trip."

"No! I don't wanna go camping…I want my ama!" He then began to cry even louder.

"Frerin, you're such a baby!" Flinn scolded, acting as if he were truly put out by his brother's display. "I knew you were too little to come…you always ruin everything!"

"I don't care!" Frerin sobbed, hiccupping several times as he choked on his words. "I wanna go home, I wanna go home!"

"Fine," Bombur said with a heavy sigh. "We'll turn around and take you back home." This did not sit well with the cook, for by doing so they would lose precious time, and be way off schedule…but what else could he do?

"No, Adad!" Bram whined. "We don't want to go back!"

"Yes, we're having fun," Tam insisted, also looking very upset. "They can go back on their own!"

"Nonsense," Ilin spoke up. "We would never allow such a thing."

"We don't want to ruin your trip," Flinn broke in, looking just as upset as the other children. "What if Frerin and I go to Dale, and then ride back to Erebor with Prince Bain? They'll be leaving very soon to go on their journey anyway."

"I don't know," Bombur muttered, not looking as though he thought this was a good idea. Fili had entrusted him with his children, and the last thing he wanted to do was betray that trust. Still, he also had three young ones of his own to keep happy, and none of them seemed pleased with the idea of turning around and going back.

"Don't worry, Bombur," Flinn began, doing his best to sound convincing. "We can see the gates of Dale from here, and I know exactly where the king lives. We will go directly there and find Prince Bain. I promise." When Ilin and her husband exchanged questioning looks, Flinn pressed on. "Besides, Father was going to let Frerin and I travel all the way to the Shire with Uncle Thorin…surely you can trust us to go a hundred yards to Dale."

"But that means you will miss out on the trip as well," Bombur reasoned.

"That's all right," Flinn said, looking somewhat saddened by the idea. "I feel kind of bad about leaving Ama home alone anyway….and I would really like to be there when my adad leaves on his journey. It doesn't feel right not saying goodbye in person when he leaves." He then looked over at the cook and his wife, giving them his most pleading look. "Please…we can do this. Honest. I don't want to delay your trip any longer."

"Let them go if they want, Adad," Tae also whined. "They're spoiling all our fun."

After a few more moments of thought, Bombur relented, giving the two lads a stern look.

"Very well, but I insist upon taking you to the guard at the gate and handing you over personally," Bombur said, feeling as if it was a good compromise. "Then you are to go straight to the king's home and find Prince Bain, where you will stick with him like glue until he hands you back over to your adad… understand?" He stated, shaking his finger at them in a warning gesture.

"Yes, Bombur…we promise!" Flinn nodded.

"All right then, we best get going," he said, giving Ilin a quick nod as if to say he would be right back.

Flinn looked over at Bram, Tam and Tae, flashing each a secretive smile for all the help they had provided in convincing their parents to let them go. It had all been an act, of course, and each one had played their part well.

As the three headed up the road to Dale, Bombur leaned over and patting the older lad on the back affectionately. He then ruffled Frerin's hair, giving him a kind wink. "And there ain't nothing wrong with wanting your ama, little one. So don't feel bad or let anyone give you a hard time about it."

"I won't," Frerin nodded, sniffling a bit as he wiped his eyes. "Thank you, Mister Bombur."

"You're welcome, lad," he smiled. Soon they reached the gates of the city, and spying the guard on duty, Bombur signaled for him to step forward. "These are the sons of Prince Fili of Erebor. They are to go straight to King Bard and Prince Bain, is that clear?" When the guard nodded, looking somewhat startled by this order, the ginger bearded dwarf turned back to the two lads. "We'll see you when we get back, then. And tell that father of yours good luck from us."

"We will," Flinn nodded, waving farewell. The two sat there on their pony, watching until Bombur had returned to his own family and headed on their way. They then looked over at the expectant guard.

"We know the way to King Bard's," Flinn assured the man. "There's no need to escort us."

"I…I'm not sure," he said hesitantly, not knowing what he should do.

"We wouldn't want to get you in any trouble for leaving your post," Flinn continued, playing on the man's sense of duty. "And the King's house is just up that way…we can see it from here."

"Well….I guess it's all right," he nodded, not having been excited about finding someone to take over for him while he played escort. "But if you get lost, or have any trouble, you come straight back and find me…understand?"

"Yes, sir," Flinn smiled, knowing they had won. "We'll be very careful. Thank you." And off they went, hurrying their pony up the cobblestone street. After they had gone a ways, Flinn leaned down and whispered in his brother's ear.

"I hope you know I didn't mean anything I said to you back there," Flinn said. "I don't think you're a baby at all."

"I know," Frerin grinned, sitting up a little straighter in the saddle. "Did I do a good job of crying?"

"Very good! If I didn't know it was all an act, I would have thought those were real tears," Flinn complimented.

"They _were_ real tears," Frerin giggled. "I pinched myself really hard just before, so I didn't have to pretend." He held out his arm, showing Flinn a big red spot on his skin. "I might even get a bruise out of it."

"Your first battle wound in the service of your king!" Flinn told him, watching as his brother's eyes grew wide in surprise.

"Really?" he asked.

"Well, we _are_ on a mission, of sorts…so sure, I would say it's a real battle wound," Flinn reasoned. "Now let's hurry before that guard changes his mind and comes looking for us."

Thankfully, it was still early and there were very few people out on the streets at that hour, making it easy for them to find a quiet spot to veer off their assigned path. Slipping from the pony, Flinn helped Frerin down, before leading their mount down a few alleyways and over to the stables. They untied their packs from his back and opened the gate, urging him inside with the others. There were always messengers coming and going from Erebor, and each dwarf needed a fresh mount, so it was highly unlikely that one extra pony in the corral would be noticed any time soon.

Once they knew their mount would be well cared for, the two little princes snuck their way around the buildings and streets until they came upon the sight they were looking for. Prince Bain and his company, making ready to ride to Erebor to meet up with the dwarves.

"What now?" Frerin asked, looking a bit worried.

"Now we sneak into the supply wagon and hide ourselves," he told his brother, reminding him of the plan.

"But you promised Mister Bombur that we would find the prince and stick with him until he handed us back over to Adad," the younger dwarfling reminded him. "And Adad said you should never break a promise."

"We won't be breaking any promises, since that is just what we are going to do," Flinn nodded. "We will stick with Prince Bain in his wagon until we get far enough out on the road that Adad can't turn back and take us home. Then he will have to let us go with him!"

"Ohhhh, good," Frerin nodded, quite impressed with how his brother's mind worked.

"Now, let's go!" Flinn hissed, taking Frerin's hand and scurrying to the unguarded supply wagon. They rolled underneath it and waited for several soldiers to walk past. Then, placing his finger to his lips in a hushing gesture, Flinn told Frerin to wait there while he found a way in. Crawling on his belly, the older dwarfling inched his way to the back of the wagon, and after looking both left and right, he scurried up into the back.

Frerin waited there for a few moments, his eyes darting every direction in search of danger, but he almost yelped out loud when his brother's head suddenly poked out of a small hatch in the floor of the wagon.

"Here, Frerin!" Flinn whispered, waving him over. "Crawl up through here."

It was apparently a little door designed so that one could access the tongue of the wagon from inside, making it easier to do repairs, but it was the perfect size for Flinn and Frerin. Once inside, they shut the hatch and looked around. Most of the goods were stacked several crates deep, but with only a little effort, the two of them cleared out a small hole near the front of the wagon, building themselves a bit of a fort so that they would not be seen. They stretched a blanket over the top, and in no time at all, they had a very snug little nest to call home.

"We might be a little cramped for a bit," Flinn warned his brother. "But it will all be worth it when we hop out and surprise Adad in a few days." He looked around at the goods stacked beside them. "And if we run out of the food and water we brought with us…there seems to be plenty for us to eat here."

"What about…I mean…what if I have to use the privy?" Frerin whispered, his cheeks turning a bit red at the question.

"Then we use the little hole in the floor…just aim carefully," Flinn instructed wisely. He looked at his little brother, giving him his bravest smile. "Don't worry…I'll take care of you. Nothing bad will happen, I promise. Do you trust me?"

"Yes," Frerin nodded, his eyes bright with confidence. "And I can't wait to see the look on Adad's face when he sees we came along."

"Me either!" Flinn grinned. "He's going to be so surprised!"

* * *

 **Oh, yes...Fili is certainly going to be surprised...but something tells me that THEY are in a for a big shock as well. ha ha.**

 **Pretty devious little dwarflings though - they really planned it out good.**

 **Poor Bombur...he is probably going to cry when he finds out how they tricked him.**

 **I think Sier is going to miss her boys...and Fili too.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Elisabeth:** Welcome! Glad you could join us, but I am sorry that you have been deprived of sleep due to reading. But hey, I have given up sleep in exchange for writing...so it is only fair. ha ha. I do love to bring certain things back in to the story, either from the movie, book, or previous chapters. It is fun! You will see a lot more of them in future chapters! I am so happy you are enjoying the story...still much more to come!

 **Guest:** Hmmm, your favorite couple...who could that be? Fili and Sier? Thorin and Marigold? Dis and some hot, studly, soldier dwarf? Just kidding. I think you mean Kili and Tauriel, right? Yep, more of them heading your way!

 **CubitalFossa:** No...I just didn't want to write a bunch of talking with the soldiers...so nothing was missing. However, it had been pointed out to me that for some odd reason, when I posted chapter 96, the FF site had a hiccup and copied 96 over 95 for a while. I got it fixed as soon as I could, but I really hope that no one got confused as to why 96 was doubled. Thanks for asking.

 **Guest:** Did Friday come fast enough for you? And yep, I don't see those little darlings getting out of this without a bit of punishment. But Fili should remember that he was JUST like them once. ha ha. Payback time boys. Glad you liked the Tauriel part at the end. There will be more of her and her thoughts soon, but first they have to get on this mission!

 **abc:** Yep, those sly little kids have a plan up their sleeve...one that we hope won't backfire on them. And Fili is in for a shocker...that's for sure. And with Kili mooning over Tauriel and stowaway kids along...the mission will indeed be very interesting. ha ha.

 **Guest from chapter 5 and 10:** Loved the little faces you sent, and I would hand you a tissue if I could, but they don't seem to fit through a computer very well. I am glad you liked the father/son reunion scene. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	98. Chapter 98

.

 **Surprise! Here is a bonus chapter for you, just because I wanted to.**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Then your regular chapter will be out on Monday.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 98**

 **~X~**

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Erebor, Kili had gone in search of his brother. The company of men from Dale had been spotted heading their way, and Thorin had sent him to find Fili. Knowing that this journey meant a lengthy separation from his wife and daughter, Kili knew exactly where he would find his brother…with his family. Or at least what was left of it, knowing that his two young nephews had already left for Esgaroth with Bombur and his family. Knocking at the door, Kili bounced up and down on the balls of his feet anxiously until it was opened by Sier.

"It's time," he told her, his eyes scanning the room for Fili. "Prince Bain and the men from Dale are approaching."

"He's in there, saying goodbye to Freya," Sier told Kili, gesturing towards the bedroom door.

Kili walked across the room, all prepared to hurry Fili along, but he stopped when he heard voices through the partially opened door.

"Could I please have more tea, Princess Freya?" the crown prince was heard to say.

"Da, da," the little lass replied, and then there came the clinking of what Kili could only assume was a child's small tea set.

Very quietly, he pushed the door open a bit further, peeking in and stifling a laugh. There was his brother, the next in line for the throne of Erebor, sitting cross legged on the floor wearing a rather fetching straw hat with flowers around the brim, a lace shawl across his shoulders, and a teacup and saucer in his hand. His daughter was dressed in an equally flamboyant hat and had some of her mother's jewelry draped around her neck. Kili could not help but let out a loud bark of laughter, finding this far too humorous to keep his presence a secret.

Fili's head jerked up, a look of horror springing to his eyes and a tinge of red forming on his cheeks. He had not meant for anyone to see him having a tea party with his daughter…especially his blabbermouth brother! And if he did not take hold of the situation immediately, news of this would soon be all over the mountain…and Fili couldn't have that!

Standing up, he leaned in and kissed Freya on the cheek, giving her a warm smile as she continued to happily play with her tea set. When he knew his daughter was thoroughly distracted, Fili pulled off the hat and shawl, and stomped to where Kili stood, doubled over with laughter. He grabbed hold of his arm and forced him out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Not a word!" he warned his still snickering brother, shoving a threatening finger in front of his face. "Not one blessed word or so help me I will…will…" Sadly, Fili could not think of anything horrible to do to Kili…well, nothing anyone would believe he would actually go through with.

"Don't worry, Nadad," Kili was at last able to get out. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Is it?" Fili questioned, his eyes narrowing with suspicion. Yes, the two were fiercely loyal to one another, and should any outsider attack the brothers, they each knew the other one had his back. Yet when it came to teasing, or attempts at embarrassing each other…well, all was fair on that front. "And what was the last secret that you were able to keep?"

"Well…I never told a soul that I also found Dwalin having a tea party with Talin and Rose last week…and he was dressed far more feminine-like than you just were," Kili grouched, looking rather put out at his brother's lack of faith in him. Yet the second the words were out of his mouth, his hand quickly came up to cover it. "Ummm, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone that," he muttered, a pained look coming over his face.

"Aye…I'm sure you weren't," Fili nodded, yet grateful that he could use this to his advantage. "And if I catch wind of _this_ getting out…to anyone…I will happily repeat what you just said to Dwalin. Understand?"

"Yes, I won't say a word," Kili swore, holding his hand up for good measure. "I promise."

"Good…and since I will be at your side for the next two weeks, I will make sure you hold to that," Fili further threatened. Yet as he looked over at Sier, seeing the concern in her eyes, it dawned on him why his brother had most likely come…to take him away. "It's time to go?" It was more of a statement than a question, but Kili nodded nonetheless.

"Thorin is waiting at the main gate," the younger prince informed him.

"Give me five more minutes," he requested, turning and walking over to Sier.

"I'll wait outside," Kili offered, knowing that they probably wanted some privacy for this.

Once he was gone, Fili took Sier into his arms and held her tightly against his body, memorizing the feel of her. He would not be able to hold her again for quite a while, and he wanted to commit her body to memory, knowing this moment would have to sustain him until his return. Oh, how he would miss holding her each night, kissing her lips, and hearing her gentle voice in his ear as he fell asleep. He would miss other things as well, but most of all he would miss her love.

"Please be careful," she begged, squeezing her eyes closed as she held on for dear life. "Don't do anything reckless…and come back to me, my love."

"I will make it my highest priority," he vowed, tipping her chin up so that he could capture her lips with his own. "I love you more than anything, my precious wife. You are my whole reason for living…so how could I do anything _but_ return to you?"

"And I will watch for your return every day," she promised. Sier then reached up and took the ribbon from her hair, tucking it into one of the many hidden pockets sewn into his leather jerkin. She placed her hand over it as she used her other to wipe away her tears. "Keep this with you to remember what you have waiting for you here in Erebor."

"As if I could ever forget," he told her, cupping her cheek in the palm of his hand. "For you and the children will never be out of my thoughts, or my dreams. I will come back to you…I swear it." He then kissed her again, this time it was deep and urgent, as if he were trying to communicate all his love into one final passionate expression. Yet a lifetime of kisses would never have been enough.

"Fili?" came his brother's voice from behind the door. "We really have to get going." His tone was apologetic, yet urgent nonetheless, causing the older prince to give a heavy sigh.

"Let me get Freya, and we'll see you off," Sier told him, slipping from his grasp and heading for their daughter's room.

"You don't need to come down…we could say our farewells here," he suggested, catching her hand in his and halting her steps. He hated to force his wife to stand there and watch him ride away.

"No…I will not hide away as you depart," she insisted. "I am proud of you, and I want all of Erebor to see that I support your choice to go. I will not cry, and I will stand at the gate until you are stolen from my sight. I am your wife, and a princess of Erebor, and I shall comport myself as such."

"I never doubted it for a moment," Fili grinned, so very proud of her. He then collected his gear while she retrieved Freya, the four of them heading down to the front gate.

.

.

Thorin stood there, looking solemn and stern, every inch the king…yet those who knew him well could see the hint of worry behind his eyes. Marigold stood at his side, doing her best to remain strong. Little Rose had joined them, holding her mother's hand and watching the goings on with keen interest.

Dwalin was surrounded by his own family, his brother included, each one there to wish him well…even if they would have preferred he not be going at all. Still, he was the war chief, and he would not remain behind when Thorin had deemed his presence necessary. The king trusted his nephews implicitly…yet it never hurt to hedge one's bets, he had said. Thus, Dwalin would accompany them to watch their backs, just as he knew they would guard his.

Their battalion of handpicked dwarves were mounted and ready to ride, as were Nori and Bofur, and all they waited upon now was the arrival of Prince Bain and his men. Kili craned his neck in hopes of spotting Tauriel among them, and as they rounded the bend, he was not disappointed. There she was, riding at the front of the procession, looking amazing by the dwarf prince's estimation. He could feel his body tingle with anticipation, anxious to be on their way and in her company.

"Hail, King Thorin," Prince Bain called, holding up his hand to call his company to a halt. "As promised, we have arrived and are ready to join your troops."

"With the aid of the mighty men from Dale, the dwarves of Erebor are assured success in this mission," Thorin answered back, very diplomatically. His dwarfish pride insisted that their success was assured, whether the men came along or not, but he was far too wise to say such things out loud. "We thank you for your assistance."

"Lord Glorfindel claimed that there were men being held captive as well," Bain reminded him. "So it is I who should be thanking you for _your_ assistance, oh great king under the mountain."

Thorin couldn't help but give a slight smile at that, knowing that the young lad had picked up the use of that title from his father, the ruler of Dale always having enjoyed calling him by that moniker. He then turned to the she-elf who sat astride a fine white horse.

"We once again give our thanks to you, Captain Tauriel, for your willingness to accompany our party," Thorin said, giving a cursory nod of his head.

"It is my pleasure, King Thorin," Tauriel replied, inclining her head in return. "May my offer of aid only prove to strengthen the ties between the mountain and the woods."

Thorin only grunted in response, though not in a derogatory manner. He then turned and looked at his two sister-sons, and while Fili returned his gaze, Kili seemed somewhat distracted. Following his stare, Thorin frowned to see that his nephew's attention was focused on the red-haired elf lass - and grinning quite foolishly to boot. That was odd…as well as a bit disconcerting. Yet Thorin did not have time to dwell on this, and stepping forward as he placed a hand on each of their shoulders, drawing Kili's eyes to him.

"I know you will fight bravely and bring an end to this tyranny that has enslaved our brethren," he told them confidently. "Just remember you are sons of Durin…and may Mahal watch over you."

"We will return victorious, Uncle," Fili stated, placing his own hand on Thorin's outstretched arm.

"We will not fail you," Kili assured him.

"It never crossed my mind that you would," Thorin smiled, nodding his head as he stepped back, allowing Dis to approach her sons.

"We will make you proud, Amad," Kili told her, giving her a reluctant smile. He always hated the way his mother looked when they were forced to part.

She reached up and placed a palm on each of her son's faces, doing her best not to let her worry show.

"I have always been proud of you, my sons," she informed them. "No mother has more cause than I to admire her children and their brave deeds. Go with my blessing, but return as quickly as you can to my arms."

"We will, Amad…we promise," Fili told her, receiving a kiss on the cheek from Dis.

"Look after your brother, Fili," she instructed, those having always been her final words of parting.

"I always do," Fili grinned, repeating his practiced response.

Dis then stepped up and kissed Kili's cheek as well, pulling her youngest son into her arms briefly as he squirmed slightly by her show of affection.

"Amad," he hissed, his cheeks turning a bit red. "Everyone is watching."

"Let them watch," she scolded, giving him one final squeeze. "You will always be my little dwarfling, and I don't care who knows it."

Kili was really embarrassed then, and prayed that his mother's tone had been quiet enough not to be heard by anyone but him. Yet when he stole a glance over at Tauriel, he knew his wish had not been granted, for there was a slight smirk on her lovely lips. Kili was mortified. He already knew she was older than him by many centuries, but the last thing he wanted to do was appear childish in front of her. Yet, leave it to his mother to reduce him to a dwarfling in nappies in front of the one lass he so desperately wished to impress.

Fili, oblivious of his brother's humiliation, had turned to his wife and daughter, taking them in his arms once more. They had already said their farewells privately, yet he could not help but lean in and steal one final kiss.

"I will look for you upon my return," he whispered, repeating the words he had said the very first time they had been forced to part as husband and wife. Yet back then he had gone off to battle unsure of her feelings for him, while this time there was no doubt in his mind. She loved him, just as he loved her…and always would. He then looked over at his daughter, letting his fingers filter through her baby-fine hair. "Take care of your ama, little one," he told her, kissing her cheek.

Freya seemed confused, her eyes darting from the crowd around her to her father and then back. She knew something was wrong…something was different, but her young mind could not quite figure out what it was. So, curling into her mother's arms, she laid her head on her shoulder, yet never took her eyes off of her father.

Dwalin was also being bombarded by hugs and kisses from his family, with both Tor and Tal clinging to his legs and Bergie occupying his front in a fierce embrace.

"Take care of yourself, and don't charge into anything without thinking it through," Bergie warned him, placing both hands on either side of his bearded face and kissing him soundly.

"What kind of fool do you take me for, lassie?" Dwalin scoffed, trying to appear offended.

"You are _my_ fool, and don't you ever forget it," she answered, giving him a wink. "Now…get going so you will be back all the sooner."

"Please let us come too, Adad!" Talin begged…still a bit miffed that her cousins had found a way to go along. And while she would never do anything to jeopardize their plan, she couldn't help doing all she could to convince her father to take her as well.

"Maybe next time, my little warrior," Dwalin grinned, looking down at her with pride. "But I need you to stay home and look after your mother. You too, Tor…I expect you to be the dwarf of the house while I'm away."

"I'll do my best," the little lad said with a solemn nod, eager to fulfil his father's request.

"And I will be here to help out as well," Balin assured his brother, knowing that he would lay down his own life to protect Dwalin's family.

"I know you will, Nadad," the bald warrior nodded in gratitude. Balin had been a positive influence on him growing up, and now he was an integral part of his children's lives as well. The white haired dwarf adored his niece and nephew, and simply loved being an uncle. Dwalin knew he was leaving his family in good hands. He then turned and gave Dis a wink, jerking his head towards where Fili and Kili were mounting their ponies. "I'll bring them home to you, lass," he told her, making the promise he had so many times before.

Dis smiled back at him, always grateful for her cousin's protective nature over her sons. And knowing just how much trouble those two could easily get into…they needed all the help they could get.

And so with everyone ready, they all gave one final wave goodbye, turning their mounts to the east, and heading down the road away from Erebor. Dis and Sier stood side by side, watching as their loved ones disappeared into the distance. It was the hardest part of being a princess, having to hide your emotions for the sake of your people's morale. Especially when all Sier wanted to do was run to her room and cry her eyes out.

"It's never easy," Dis nodded, all but reading her daughter-in-law's mind. She herself was nervously playing with the pendant that hung around her neck - for each time Dis had to bid farewell to those she loved, it reminded her of the one time her husband, Flinn, had _not_ come back. "It's hard on those left behind, as well as equally difficult for those that are forced to go."

"It would have been far worse if Flinn and Frerin were here," Sier said with a heavy sigh. "I am just glad that they are safe and sound with Bombur, and probably halfway to Esgaroth by now. Otherwise, it would have been twice as hard for Fili to leave."

"Yes…sending them on their own little trip was a wise idea," Dis nodded. "And knowing those two rascals, they're having the time of their lives."

* * *

 **Hmmm, Dis...if only you knew the truth! But you don't, so never mind.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the farewells, and I am sorry it felt like it took forever for them to head off on their mission - but as you can see, there were things that needed to happen before they left. From here on out, Kili and Tauriel will be on the road TOGETHER. Much to his delight!**

 **Thanks again for all your kind reviews, keep them coming, they feed my muse!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Guest Reviewer from chapter 19:** Yep, I think you are right! Tingling hands means LOVE!

 **gginsc:** Ha ha, everyone is all up in arms over the lads stowing away...and yes, Fili will NOT be a happy camper when...or if...he finds out. ha ha. Thanks for the review!

 **abc:** Oh yes, Flinn and Frerin take after Fili and Kili in more than looks! ha ha I think you are right about everyone being upset...and maybe they SHOULD petition Thranduil for asylum, ha ha.

 **Emrfangirl:** Welcome back! And I too was very concerned how those little lads were going to tinkle while hiding in the wagon...see, I fixed the problem! And yes, they ARE just babies, but remember, I never let anything bad happen to Flinn the last time he was in a dangerous situation...do you honestly think I would allow it now? And yes, now it is Kili's turn for romance. And yes, Bilbo is madly in love with Daisy and she is indeed the best hobbit for him. I might even think about writing his story one day too...but who knows. ha ha.


	99. Chapter 99

.

 **And they're on their way! Heading straight into danger, peril, fear, elation and possible heartbreak...and that is just between Kili and Tauriel! ha ha.**

 **The rescue mission might be exciting too. ha ha.**

 **Thanks**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 99**

 **~X~**

* * *

Barely a day into the journey, Flinn and Frerin were seriously rethinking their decision to stow away. The wagon bumped and jerked with such force that one would think the driver was purposefully aiming for each and every stone in the road as a personal punishment to the lads' backsides. It didn't help that they were cramped and uncomfortable in the small niche they had created at the front of the supplies, and had long since become bored out of their minds.

"How long do we have to hide in here before we can surprise Adad?" Frerin asked, rubbing at his sore bum, wishing he had thought to bring a pillow to sit on.

"Several days at least," Flinn sighed, not having any more fun than his little brother. "I know it's boring now, but just think of all the fun we'll have once we tell Adad we're here. Then the real adventure will begin!"

"All right," Frerin sighed, wiggling around until he could stretch his legs out and lay his head on his brother's lap. "Can you tell me a story?"

"What kind of story?" Flinn questioned, willing to do anything to cheer his nadadith up.

"One about a mighty battle," he suggested, tucking his thumb into his mouth and shutting his eyes.

"I know just the one." And the little blond dwarf proceeded to spin a fanciful tale about heroic deeds and strong warriors. In no time at all, Frerin was sound asleep. Flinn looked down and smoothed out his brother's hair lovingly. He really hoped they had done the right thing by stowing away on this journey. Yet, he knew his adad needed him…and he could never have gone off without his brother! Still, he would make extra sure that nothing happened to Frerin. It was his duty to protect him, and he took that job very seriously.

.

.

Fili and Kili had been riding beside each other most of the day, speaking occasionally, but otherwise keeping their eyes on their surroundings. No orcs had been spotted near the mountain for some time, and over the past few years, it appeared that the enemy had lost some of their interest in seeing the dwarf king killed or captured. Sauron apparently had other concerns weighing on his twisted mind, yet the dwarves never truly let down their guard. Simek had sent along several ravens, just as he had done with Bilbo and their party, to scout out the path ahead, as well as deliver messages back to Erebor if needs be. He had wanted to come along himself, but the leader of the ravens was getting old now, and he tended to leave the scouting to the younger birds these days. Fili had been keeping an eye on the skies, watching the ravens as they circled overhead, quarking now and then and informing them that all was clear.

"Do…do you think I should go talk to her?" Kili asked, keeping his voice low so that her keen elf ears would not pick up their conversation.

"It might be nice if you did," Fili nodded, noting that other than Bain and a few of his soldiers, no one had said more than a dozen words to the elf lass. The young prince of Dale was trying to appear confident in his first mission, yet Fili could see the stiffness in his posture that betrayed his hesitation. They did not doubt Bain's skill or loyalty, nor did they feel Bard's trust had been misplaced. Still, as seasoned warriors, Fili, Kili, and Dwalin had all agreed to keep an eye on the lad. He let his eyes drift back to the she-elf that held Kili's attention. "After all…Tauriel is a lone elf among a company of men and dwarves, she could probably use a friend."

"But…what should I say?" Kili hissed, fear now springing to his eyes. "I have not spoken to her in years. I'm not even sure how to start."

"Ask her how she's been," Fili suggested. "What she's been up to…if she has killed any orcs lately. I don't know, just say something."

"Right…just say something," Kili repeated, nodding his head as he kicked his pony into a trot and moved up beside her as she rode. He had to look up a bit, since her horse was quite large, not to mention the fact that she was a full head taller than him as it was. Tauriel didn't appear to have noticed his presence, keeping her eyes straight ahead, though he was certain that was not the case, her being a trained fighter and all. After a moment he cleared his throat, causing her to turn her head and stare at him questioningly.

"Hello…again," he began, his voice catching just a bit as he spoke. "It…it's been quite a while since the Mirkwood dungeons, hasn't it?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he felt like a fool. Talk about stating the obvious! That idiotic remark was right up there with his brother's statement that 'if there was a key, there must be a door'. Cringing, Kili looked away, wishing the ground would simply swallow him up.

"Yes, it has," Tauriel agreed, doing her best to hide her amusement. She could tell that he was trying, and decided it was best to help him out. "I do hope you have fared well since then, Prince Kili."

At this Kili turned back to stare at her… _she had spoken to him!_ Directly _to_ him, and not simply because they were discussing battle plans. He quickly searched his mind for a reply, eager to keep the conversation going.

"Oh…yes, quite well," he nodded, his face lighting up with a smile. "And please, just call me Kili…I'm not really keen on all that title business. At least not with my friends."

"And are we friends, master dwarf?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at his bold statement. "As you say, we have not spoken in many years, and yet you are willing to count me among those you favor enough to address you by your personal name?"

"Well…I had kind of hoped so," Kili stammered, blushing slightly. "I mean…I thought we had built up an acquaintance at least…of sorts."

"Aye, that we had," she agreed, looking forward once more, her expression turning somber. "And then you left, without even a word."

"It was kind of a jailbreak!" Kili sputtered, looking both guilty and indignant. "I could hardly have alerted you to my impending absence without ruining the whole plan, now could I?"

"I see your point," she nodded, trying to hide her little smile. She had of course been only teasing him, just to see how he might respond. Though in truth, she had been rather disappointed when he left so suddenly.

"And it wasn't like I _wanted_ to leave," he continued on, then realizing just how ridiculous that had sounded. "What I meant was, I _did_ want out of the dungeons, but I didn't want to leave you…" Oh, now _that_ sounded even worse! "I mean…" Kili knew he was digging himself into a hole he might never be able to climb out of.

"What my brother is _trying_ to say," Fili broke in, riding up between the two. He had been listening to Kili's nonsensical rambling and sensed that he was in deep trouble. "Is that he hopes you did not get blamed for our escape. It was hardly due to any negligence on your part. It's just that our hobbit burglar is simply the best at what he does."

"So he stole you all away, right from under our noses?" Tauriel laughed, the sound causing Kili's heart to jump in his chest. "He must also be part wizard to have snuck _into_ our keep without our notice. It took us a while to figure out your method of escape, but I have to say, it was very clever to hide in the wine barrels and use the river to make good your departure."

"Clever perhaps," Fili grunted, his stomach automatically turning just a bit at the thought of the wine barrels. "Yet, I for one, will never be able to eat, or even look at, another apple for the rest of my life."

When Tauriel cocked her head quizzically to the side, Kili stepped in with an explanation.

"His barrel had previously held apple cider," Kili informed her, noting that his brother was actually turning a shade of green just from speaking about it. "By the time we had made it to Laketown, the smell, mixed with the constant rocking of the water, had caused him to become violently ill. To this day, the mere mention of apples leaves him sick."

"Please excuse me," Fili said suddenly, pulling on the reins to slow his pony. He fell back just a bit, in hopes of settling his queasy stomach without any further talk of the offending fruit. He found that the swaying motion of the pony beneath him was very reminiscent of the barrel bobbing in the water.

Kili felt badly for his brother, yet he couldn't help but be glad that he and Tauriel were alone once more. Well, at least as alone as one could be when surrounded by dozens of dwarves and men. Still, he had her complete attention, and he planned on making good use of it.

"You didn't get into any trouble over our escape, did you?" Kili asked hopefully.

"No, I was not held responsible," she smiled, touched by his concern.

"Good, I worried about that," he nodded, again, his words possibly telling more than he had meant. "So…what have you been up to for the past sixteen years?"

Tauriel gave him a quizzical look, not quite sure how to answer.

"Do you require a day by day account, or would you prefer a generalization?" her tone was light and full of humor, giving Kili the encouragement he needed to continue.

"In general would be just fine," he laughed, though in truth, he wouldn't have minded the more detailed version. "Have you gone on any trips, engaged in many battles lately…perhaps gotten married?" Kili did his best not to sound too desperate when asking that last question, but he _really_ wanted to know.

"I have battled many orcs, as well as spiders since our first meeting. The vile creatures are a continuing threat to our woods, especially to the south, near Dol Guldur. I believe this is where they are spawning, yet we have not yet discovered their main nest," she informed him, her tone telling him that she was angered by this. "I have also gone on several missions for King Thranduil, one to Rohan, three to Lothlorien, and then the one just recently to Rhȗn, where I encountered Lord Glorfindel." She paused there for a moment, causing Kili to hold his breath in anticipation. "And no…I have not yet chosen to marry."

"Oh," he murmured, looking away so that she would not see the wide grin on his face.

"And you, Prince Kili?" Tauriel began, then catching herself she amended her words. "I mean…Kili. Have you taken a wife since reclaiming the mountain? I was informed that your brother, as well as your uncle, the king, have since married."

"Who, me?" Kili gasped, looking almost fearful that she might actually think he was taken. "Oh, no…not me!" he stated adamantly. Then, realizing that he might be sending the wrong message, he cleared his throat and added with an air of indifference. "That is not to say I haven't considered it. My uncle has had many lovely dams brought to the mountain in hopes that Fili and I would find a compatible mate…but I have yet to discover the one for me."

"I see," she responded, also turning to look to her right so that Kili would not notice her pleased smile over this news.

"However," Kili continued. "After seeing how happy my brother and uncle are, I can't say I'm opposed to the idea of finding a lifelong mate. I mean, it _is_ after all my duty as a prince to take a wife and sire heirs. Not that any of _my_ children would ever inherit the throne, with Fili already having two sons and a daughter to pass the crown to."

"Two sons?" Tauriel questioned. "My Lord Thranduil often mentioned a dwarfling prince, saying that he was quite enraptured by the lad. Was he one of the two I saw off to the side in the throne room the other day?"

"Yes, that would be Flinn. He was the older one with blond hair like Fili," Kili laughed, recalling how confusing it was for his brother, and his uncle, to think that the elf king had taken a shine to the lad. "The dark haired one was Frerin, his younger brother by five years."

"And yet I did not see either of them today when we left Erebor," Tauriel reasoned, thinking back to when they departed the mountain. She had seen Prince Fili with a lovely dark haired dam, and a little blond lass, but there had been no male dwarflings bidding him farewell.

"Flinn and Frerin joined some friends of ours on a trip to Esgaroth," Kili explained. "They left early this morning, so they weren't there. Perhaps you will meet them when we return, they are quite the characters, those two. Many people say they remind them of Fili and I when we were young. I'm sure you would find them very entertaining."

"Yes, I'm certain I would," Tauriel laughed. She couldn't recall ever having been around a dwarfling before, and she found the idea very appealing. And if these little ones were in any way like Kili had been…she was indeed most interested to make their acquaintance.

It was just then that one of the scouts they had sent ahead came riding back, causing Fili, Bain and Dwalin to draw alongside Tauriel and Kili.

"There is a good place to make camp about an hour's ride from here," the man of Dale informed his prince. "Near a water source and with adequate cover should the weather turn on us in the night."

"Excellent work, Dunner," Bain complimented. "Any sign of orcs or goblins about?"

"None, my prince," he said with a shake of his head.

"Good. Yet we best make for this campsite quickly, for the sun is setting and traveling by night is not safe, for us or our mounts," Fili stated, patting Storm on his neck affectionately. "We do not want any of them to step in a rabbit hole and turn up lame."

"I will alert the company that we will be quickening our pace," Dunner said with a bow of his head, pulling his horse around as he headed back to the troops.

"Dwalin, tell Bofur and Nori that we need to speed up if we want to enjoy a hot meal tonight," Fili instructed, watching as his cousin rode back to do as directed. Fili then shaded his eyes against the setting sun in hopes of spotting a raven. When one came into view, he rode a few yards from the others and held up his arm, beckoning it to circle overhead before it came down to settle on his leather gauntlet.

"Hello, Telk," Fili greeted, quickly recognizing the raven by the slightly deformed toe on his left foot. Many of the black corvids sported a distinguishing feature that allowed them to be easily identified. The two dwarf princes had worked hard to memorize all their names, never wanting to insult their feathered allies by addressing them incorrectly. "Would you please fly ahead of us for a bit and make sure the way is clear? We hope to camp for the night in about an hour. Let us know if it is safe to do so." He then pulled a few nuts and seeds out of a pocket and held them out to the sleek raven. After gobbling down the treat, the bird bobbed his head in gratitude and then took to the skies once more, eager to please the blond prince.

Tauriel, who had been watching the exchange between the dwarf and corvid, was amazed.

"I had heard that your people use the ravens to send messages, as well as scout for danger," she whispered, leaning in slightly so that only Kili could hear her. "Yet that is the first time I have been witness to such. Do all dwarves know the secret language of the ravens?"

"No…not all," Kili told her, pleased that she was showing interest in his people and their culture. "Only dwarves of the Longbeard clan seem to have the ability to hear the birds speak, and for the birds to understand them in return. But those with the Durin blood in their veins find it the easiest to discern what is being said. For that reason, the royal family does most of the communicating with them, yet there are a few others who are trained from youth in the speech of the birds, and are assigned as the raven keepers. It is a very prestigious and coveted position."

"I can understand why," Tauriel nodded.

"There are others, of course, who can hear them as well," Kili continued. "Like Gandalf, Beorn the skin changer, and apparently hobbits. I have also heard tell that some elves, like Lord Elrond or Lord Glorfindel, are also able to communicate with them."

"Yes, that would be logical," she agreed, knowing full well that the high elves would have been granted this special gift. She of course was only a lowly Silvan elf, and could understand them no better than the men of Dale could…which was not at all.

Fili returned from speaking with the raven and gave the order to press on, with everyone pushing their mounts just a little bit faster. Their sore backsides and growling stomachs eager to arrive at the place they would make camp. Kili did his best to keep pace with Tauriel, having thoroughly enjoyed their time speaking together. He would have to think of more interesting subjects to ply her with that evening around the campfire, as well as the following day. They had made good progress thus far, or so he felt. She had given up using his title, and was simply referring to him as Kili, and they both knew that the other was unattached. That alone was a great boon to the dwarf prince's ego. Tauriel was free and unencumbered…he still had a chance!

 _"A chance for what?"_ he asked himself, causing Kili to frown in thought. He truly did not know where this all might lead…and yet, he had spent the past sixteen years unable to purge her from his mind. That had to mean something, right? And after speaking to her for the past few minutes, he knew for sure he wanted to do so again and again. But that was all he would allow himself to contemplate at the present time. For now…it was enough.

.

.

Several hours later, Flinn and Frerin sat inside their wagon, still hidden away and undetected by all. Yet their little faces were sad and their tummies growled mercilessly as they caught a whiff of the delicious stew the dwarves and men were cooking. Looking down at the simple dried meat, bread, and cheese they had brought with them, they almost wanted to cry.

"Are you sure we can't go out and ask for some supper?" Frerin begged, crawling to the canvas cover and peeking through a small hole. He could see many of the Dale men sitting around a fire, eating and drinking, and having what he thought looked to be a very fun time. Yet here they were, stuck in a wagon, unable to move around or have a decent meal. And to top it all off…Frerin missed his ama.

"No, we can't be discovered yet," Flinn insisted. "We are still far too close to home…they would send us back in the blink of an eye. We must wait."

"Fine," Frerin sulked, flopping down on the floor and staring up at the canvas covered ceiling. "I wish we could at least see the stars. It would feel more like camping if we could see the stars."

"I know, and they are up there," Flinn assured him, lying down at his side. "We will see them again soon enough. Just another day or two and then we will get to leave this wagon. You can't give up now, Nadadith. We have come so far."

"I won't," Frerin nodded, though he didn't sound as convincing as Flinn would have liked.

"Here, we best eat something," he instructed, handing some bread, cheese, and one of the few remaining pieces of dried meat to his brother. "Even if it is not warm stew, it will fill our bellies and help us sleep."

"I slept all day," Frerin whined, reluctantly taking a bite of the food. "I'll be up all night for sure."

Flinn sincerely hoped that was not the case, for with nothing to do to pass the time, hours spent sitting awake in the dark would be unbearable. At least when the sun was up they could play games, or peek through the canvas and watch the scenery go by.

"Well, let's try at least," Flinn said, attempting to sound encouraging. "Remember, time passes so much faster when you are asleep. And that is what we need…time to pass."

"All right," Frerin nodded, reaching out to pull one of the blankets over him, sharing one side of it with his brother. "Will you tell me another story?"

"Of course I will," Flinn grinned, now barely able to make out Frerin's face in the darkness. "How about I tell you the one about Spark…the tiny dragon?"

"Yes! I like that one," the dark haired dwarfling agreed, his tone one of eagerness.

"Me too," Flinn laughed. "So, once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there lived a tiny dragon named Spark, and this is the tale of how he found his flame…."

* * *

 **Awww, nice to know that Thranduil's story still comes on handy.**

 **And it appears that the lads are not as excited about coming along as they once were...too bad, you are stuck now.**

 **So, how did Kili's first flirting attempt go? He did find out one very important thing...Tauriel is still single!**

 **Now the next chapter will be #100. I don't think I've ever written such a long story before, so I was wondering if everyone who is reading it could please send in a quick review and let me know exactly how many there are of you out there. The FF site says that 369 are following, but I have no idea if that is accurate, ha ha. But maybe just this once...on chapter 100, could you please make yourself known, even if it is as a nameless guest and you only type one word (one nice word, please, ha ha) Thanks.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Aranel Mereneth:** I love writing about Fili and his family...but I have to keep reminding myself that this is Kili's love story. ha ha. And Kili will always be Dis' baby boy.

 **abc:** Yes, goodbyes are sad, but they make the welcome homes all the more sweet. Freya is very confused...why is everyone going bye-bye? Tauriel wasn't laughing AT him...but with him, she probably found it sweet and adorable. Girls judge a man by how he treats his mother, and how she treats him. I think Tauriel liked what she saw. Honest conversation? This is a Durin you are talking abut. Did Fili try honest conversation with Sier? Did Thorin do so with Marigold? Maybe Kili will be the black sheep of the family and do it right. ha ha.

 **Guest:** Yes...yes they will. I hope they realize they have it coming. ha ha.

 **Emrfangirl:** Dwalin is a big old softie when it comes to his little lass. ha ha.

 **Feu d'Argent:Bonjour:** Welcome back! Hope you enjoyed playing catch up. I had to laugh when you said you wanted to squash all the cute kiddies...you sound like the three trolls and how they wanted to squash the dwarves into jelly. ha ha. Gobsmacked is a good word for what Kili is. I am currently writing chapter 124. Yes, I decided Bilbo needed a wife...and really, it will do nothing to mess up the whole LOTR thing if he got one. They still named Frodo as his heir. Have fun learning elvish! I did so love that line in DOS..."or nothing" just killed me. Oh, no, I was never a mischievous kid...so maybe I am tapping my inner bad child when I write about Flinn and Frerin doing such a bad thing here. ha ha. Living vicariously though them. Of course I would never give little Freya a reason to cry like that...what kind of monster do you take me for? ha ha. Yes, Red-shirt deaths will be a must...I'm sorry, but this is kind of like war and stuff, and orcs are not known for their gentleness. Thanks for reviewing for every chapter!


	100. Chapter 100

.

 **LOOK!**

 **Chapter 100!**

 ***Pops the champagne cork***

 **In celebration of this momentous chapter, I am giving you all a gift...by posting TWICE today!**

 **(but please don't forget to review BOTH chapters)**

 **And I truly hope to hear from everyone out there reading on this one, please.**

 **Thank you.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Guest JC: ** Thanks for reading and sending in a review. I hope you see my response here. Sorry my story has taken over your life...trust me, I know the feeling, it has certainly consumed mine for the past year. ha ha. And I agree, this is how things SHOULD have gone for Fili, Kili and Thorin! Glad you are enjoying it and looking forward to hearing from you again. Thanks.

 **.**

 **Chapter 100**

 **namusid = kissing**

 **~X~**

* * *

Kili had done everything he could to aid in setting up camp quickly, anxious to find a moment to sit down somewhere near Tauriel and talk to her again. Bain's man named Dunner had been correct, it was a good place to camp, with the river nearby and a cliff face to one side, offering a slight overhang that shielded them from the wind, and possible surprise attacks from that direction. Once the ponies were tended to and their bedrolls laid out, Kili gathered the water skins and headed for the river to fill them. Bofur was working on dinner for their small party, while the other dwarf soldiers were fixing their own meals…as were the men from Dale. It had been quite a long time since Fili and Kili had been forced to dine on camp fare, but the hatted miner had picked up a thing or two from his brother. So by the time that the archer prince left camp, the smell of Bofur's cooking was making his stomach growl in anticipation.

Heading to the river's edge, he squatted down and dipped the skins into the flowing water, watching as they filled to capacity. His eyes began to drift around, making sure that no danger was lurking in the dark, ready to pounce. Yet when he turned to his right, his breath caught in his throat.

 _Tauriel!_

She was only a short distance downstream, her boots removed and standing knee deep in the water. Her leggings had been rolled up to keep them dry, but the long hem of her green tunic dangled dangerously close to the flowing water. Kili watched as she leaned over, wetting a rag and then wringing it out before using it to wash the day's dust from her neck and throat. He felt his mouth go dry as she let the damp cloth slip under her collar, teasing him with the sight of a bit of bare skin. Kili was so distracted that he accidently let the water skin he had been filling slip from his fingers, the vessel quickly carried away by the current. Thankfully, Tauriel's keen eyes spotted it as it floated past her, and with lightning reflexes, she snatched it up, looking at it with curiosity. When she turned and glanced upstream she caught sight of Kili, crouched there, looking rather guilty.

"Umm…" Kili began, standing up and walking towards her. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to disturb you…and I wasn't spying either. I was just…"

"Filling your water skins?" she finished, giving him a kind smile as she handed the runaway item back to him.

"Aye," he nodded, wishing he could think of something clever to say. He wondered where his ability to speak like a functioning adult had gone! He was never like this around other dams. "I…I will leave you alone if you wish…I didn't mean to interrupt your…umm…bath?"

"It is fine," Tauriel said with a shake of her head, stepping out of the river and retrieving her soft leather boots. She sat down on a nearby log and worked at drying off a bit, before rolling down her leggings and putting her boots back on, lacing them up snugly. "I did not require or desire privacy, I simply wished to refresh myself after today's ride." She then gestured towards the river. "Would you like me to leave you alone so that _you_ may bathe?"

"No, I'm fine," he assured her…then quickly worried that she might have made the offer because she thought he smelled. "Unless you feel I need one. Do I stink?" He thankfully stopped himself from raising his arm to give a sniff, thinking that would be a highly offensive thing to do in front of a lady.

Tauriel laughed merrily, amused by Kili's sudden concern. "No, that is not why I suggested it. I just thought perhaps it might have been your intent, after filling the watering skins. I meant no offense."

"None taken," he grinned. "Although after a few days on the road, I am sure we will all be wanting a brisk dip in some lake. How long do you think it will take to arrive at our destination?"

"Lord Glorfindel and I made the journey back to Mirkwood in three days…but I fear with the wagons, it will take us a bit longer," she estimated. "Yet we are making good time, so they are not delyaing us by much."

"Oin was worried that some of the prisoners might not be fit to travel, and insisted on a way to transport the injured," Kili reasoned. "And of course the supply wagons were a must."

"I agree," she nodded. "There is no telling what condition we will find these poor souls in when we arrive. From what Lord Glorfindel described, they have not been treated very kindly by their captors. This Gorbash creature did not appear to be sympathetic to his workers, and showed little value for their lives or wellbeing."

"Dirty rotten pile of Caragu!" Kili muttered under his breath, making sure to curse in Khuzdul, so as not to offend Tauriel by his foul language. "I can't wait to get my hands on that vile creature. And to think, that hag Bina sold her own kind into such a life…yet after what she threatened to do to Sier and Flinn, I wouldn't put anything past that orc spawn."

"I was happy to hear that your sister-in-law and her son were rescued before this became _their_ fate," Tauriel responded. "I, of course, do not know the princess personally, yet she appeared kind."

"She is," Kili assured her, a smile returning to his face. "Fili is lucky to have found Sier. Until _she_ came along, he had feared he might never find his _one_ , and deep down I know he truly did long for a wife and family. Now they have three beautiful dwarflings, each a product of their love."

"His _one_?" Tauriel questioned, unfamiliar with the term.

"For a dwarf, there is only one specific being out there created just for them by our maker, Mahal," Kili explained. "We wait our whole lives for that one person to come along, and when they do…we know it almost instantly. Fili's perfect mate was Sier…and for my uncle and Dwalin, it turned out to be hobbits. That was quite a surprise to both of them. For even though there have been a few interracial unions between dwarves and the daughters of men…never had we heard of anyone being matched with a hobbit. Yet, with so few females of our own race, it kind of made sense, and their union was accepted by our people… _mostly._ I mean there were those who balked at first, but they wisely kept their opinions to themselves, and over time, Marigold won the respect of Erebor's inhabitants."

"I see," Tauriel said, appearing very interested in this subject. "Elves also seek out their perfect bond-mate, and remain with that one for life. Most choose among our own race as well, yet some in our history have also found such a love in the race of men. Though by doing so, they take a path that can only lead to eventual heart ache…for men are mortal, where elves are not."

"Yes…I can see where that would be difficult," Kili agreed, his brows furrowing in deep concern. "What would an elf do if he or she were to lose their mate in death?"

"Some continue on for the sake of their children," Tauriel reasoned, thinking about King Thranduil after his wife was killed. He had remained, in order to raise his son, Legolas. Yet many claimed their king had lost part of himself at her death, much of the joy having been stolen from his world. "Others sail to the undying lands to assuage their grief, while some simply fade away, choosing to perish from this world along with their love."

"Dwarves are similar in that way as well," Kili informed her. "My mother, when she lost her mate, chose to remain in order to care for my brother and me. Yet her love for our father was so great, I fear without a reason to stay, she would have perished from grief after his death."

"I'm sorry you lost your father, Kili," she told him, daring to reach out and place her hand over his as it rested beside her on the log. "I too had my parents taken from me when I was still quite young. It is a loss we never truly recover from, is it not?"

Kili nodded his head, yet he could not seem to take his eyes off her delicate hand that was now covering his own. It felt so warm, and caused tingles to shoot up his arm in a tantalizing fashion.

"Yet, Fili and I were fortunate to have our Uncle Thorin step in to help raise us," he continued, having to clear his throat a few times before the words would come. "I was only a year old when our father was killed, so I can't recall him very much at all…only vague memories and feelings associated with his name. Yet I know he loved us very much…that part is very clear in my mind." He looked up at her then, feeling as if they were truly sharing a moment, one that meant something. "How did you lose your family?"

"My parents were part of a small party traveling through the Greenwood when a host of orcs attacked. They were hopelessly outnumbered, and all were slain," she told him, casting her eyes downward from grief. "I had not yet reached my majority, and with no other kin, I was taken in as a ward of King Thranduil. I lived in the royal halls and trained to be a warrior, eventually achieving the rank of captain of the guard. I have served in that capacity ever since."

"A position you are obviously more than qualified for," Kili smiled. "I mean, from what I recall, you captured our party quite efficiently when we passed through."

"Aye, we did," she agreed, flashing him a playful grin. "Though, in your defense, you had just battled with the spiders and many of your company were still recovering from a dose of their venom. Yet, I feel even at your best, you would have proved little trouble for myself and my guards."

"Oh, you think so, do you?" Kili laughed, not at all offended by her statement. "We might just have to engage in some sparring, or a little archery competition, if the journey affords the time, just to see who might have come out victorious."

"I would enjoy that very much," she replied.

"Excellent," Kili nodded, standing up and gesturing towards the direction of their camp. "Care to join me as we return? It is hardly safe to be traveling alone these days, and you never know what might be lurking in the dark."

"Are you insinuating that I need _your_ protection to get back to camp, Master Dwarf?" she asked, her eyebrow rising skeptically.

"Nay, not at all!" Kili heartily insisted, appearing almost offended by her suggestion. "I was thinking more along the lines that _you_ could protect _me_! The last thing I want to do is walk back alone."

This caused Tauriel to laugh out loud, amazed at how easy it was to let down her guard around him. She had worried that going on this journey might have been a mistake…yet now, after seeing Kili again and talking with him, she was very glad she offered to come along. Everything with him felt right…natural in fact. And when she had touched him, a warmth had spread through that she had not felt in sixteen years. Not since the last time they had sat and talked in the dungeons. _What could this mean?_

"I would be most honored to offer you an escort back to camp, Prince Kili," she said with a slight bow. "It would not do for you to be carried off by a giant owl, seeking a tasty meal, now would it?"

"No indeed!" he agreed in mock horror, his eyes darting around comically as if searching the trees for a large bird of prey. "And they do say there is safety in numbers…even if that number is only two."

And so with another hearty laugh, they both walked back to the camp, each one unable to wipe the smiles off their faces.

.

.

Fili had just begun looking around for his brother, not quite sure where he had snuck off to, when he spotted Kili and Tauriel emerging from the trees together. He had to admit he was hardly shocked that Kili had sought her out so quickly, yet to have gone off alone was far from wise. The last thing they needed was for others to begin to suspect something. Fili decided he would have to keep a closer eye on his brother from here on out.

"Just in time," Bofur announced, noticing Kili and Tauriel. "Supper is ready." The jovial miner began to ladle out the hearty stew into bowls, handing them to each of those sitting around their small camp area. Yet when he went to pass one to Tauriel, his face fell just a bit. "Oh, lass, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot that your kind don't eat meat." He looked down at the bowl in his hand as if it were now something offensive. "I would be happy to whip up something with more greens in it, if you have a mind to wait."

"Who told you that elves do not eat meat?" Tauriel questioned, her head cocking to the side quizzically.

"I…well…" he had to pause there, trying to think back to where such an idea had come.

"At Rivendell," Fili spoke up, helping his friend out. "When we were guests of Lord Elrond, it was all they served us to eat…only breads and vegetables."

"I fear that you were woefully misinformed," Tauriel laughed, taking the bowl of stew from Bofur's hand with a nod of thanks. "Perhaps they were also unsure of what dwarves preferred to eat, and chose to serve you a simple fare in order not to offend."

"More likely, they purposefully fed us only green food in order to encourage us to leave," Dwalin huffed, recalling how they were not able to get a decent meal until they left the elven home.

"Well, it wasn't as if we were the most courteous of guests, now was it?" Kili spoke up in defense of the elves. He looked over at Tauriel rather sheepishly, who had sat down just a few feet away from him. "We might have started a food fight, destroyed a bit of furniture, and gone skinny dipping in a really big fountain," he regretfully admitted.

"Still hardly any reason for them to starve us!" Oin grumbled.

"So because of that, all this time you thought elves ate only vegetables?" Tauriel chuckled, taking a bite of her stew and humming with pleasure at the taste. "This is delicious, Master…?"

"Bofur," the hatted dwarf responded, beaming with pride over her compliment.

"You are an excellent cook, Master Bofur," she smiled. She then looked around at the others sitting beside her. "But I must ask, what then did you feed King Thranduil and Lord Glorfindel when they visited your mountain?"

"I…I honestly don't know," Fili stated, looking over at Kili, who in turn gave a shrug of his shoulders. "I guess I never paid any attention to what they chose to eat. Do you think Thorin knows elves eat meat?"

"If he don't, I'll be happy to tell him," Bofur laughed, finally sitting down with his own meal. "Well, this will certainly make things easier for me. And here I was worried I would have to keep my eyes out for salad makings as we traveled."

"I assure you, such things are not necessary," Tauriel laughed, enjoying his jovial smile. "Your cooking is perfectly delicious, and I would be hard pressed to find better."

"Kind of you to say so, lass," Bofur nodded, liking this elf more than he thought he would. "I learned most of my cooking skills from my brother, Bombur. He is the official cook in Erebor, and he knows his way around a kitchen better than I do a mine."

"You are a miner by trade then?" Tauriel asked.

"Aye, born and raised with a pick in my hand," Bofur stated proudly. "That's why Thorin asked me to come along on this journey, to assess the mine as we free the slaves. No telling if it has become unstable from over use, and it would be foolhardy to rush in only to have it collapse around our ears."

"Very wise," the elf nodded, seeing the intelligence behind such a plan. They were already mounting one rescue mission, it would be unfortunate if they needed to then turn around and be saved themselves. She then glanced over at the red haired dwarf sitting to the right of Bofur, impressed by his rather interestingly coifed hair. "And what of you, master dwarf? What is your skillset on this journey?"

"Stealth," Nori replied with a wide grin and a wink of his eye. "And you can call me Nori, lass."

"He is our resident spy," Kili cut in, a bit perturbed by his friend's flirting nature. "Nori can slip in and out unseen almost as well as a hobbit."

"Better than a hobbit!" the thief argued, giving a harrumph of indignation. "Since I can also fight, unlike most halflings."

"And I am Oin, the physician," the grey bearded dwarf with the ear trumpet explained, not waiting for her to ask. "I came along to look after the sick and wounded."

"A noble profession, to be sure," Tauriel complimented, inclining her head in a gesture of respect. "And you, sir," she continued, looking at Dwalin. "Might I enquire after your name and profession?"

"Dwalin," he replied gruffly, not even bothering to look up from his meal. "Warrior by trade, as well as Erebor's war chief and captain of the guard."

"Just like Tauriel," Kili spoke up, smiling over at the she elf with a hint of pride.

To that Dwalin gave a loud scoff, eyeing both Kili and the elf with a look of indignation.

"She and I ain't nothing alike," he insisted. "No offense lass, but you would need to grow a few more muscles and train for the next hundred years before you could ever hope to survive in a match against me."

"Is that so, Master Dwalin?" Tauriel replied calmly, her arched eyebrow the only indication of her irritation. "Perhaps you would care to test your theory at some point during our journey."

"It's your funeral," he chuckled, standing up and heading over to the cookpot to get more stew, apparently finished with their conversation.

Tauriel did not say anything more, but both Fili and Kili exchanged looks of worry over the way her brows knit together as an air of determination settled over the she-elf. That would be a fight they would actually pay to see!

Just then, Bain walked into their little circle, greeting them with a polite bow before sitting down beside Fili and Kili.

"Have you eaten, lad?" Bofur asked, gesturing to the stewpot.

"Aye, but I thank you for the offer," Bain smiled, having always been very comfortable around the members of Thorin's company.

"How are your men holding up?" Fili asked, as he scraped the bottom of his bowl to make sure he didn't waste any of the delicious food. "We didn't push them too hard today, did we?"

"You must think very poorly of us if you imagine we are struggling to keep up with you, Your Highness," Bain laughed. "We are in for the long haul, you need not worry about us."

"I didn't think so…but I figured I would ask anyway," Fili grinned back. "So, what brings you over? Bored with your own stories already and hoping to hear a few of ours?"

"While Master Bofur's tales are legendary, I actually came over to inform you that we are just about ready to bed down for the night," Bain said. "My men and I are willing to take the watch rotation tonight, if you and yours will do the same tomorrow?"

"That sounds fair," Kili nodded, liking the lad's initiative. "And we will sleep soundly knowing we are well guarded."

Bain grinned at Kili and then stood to go, giving a polite bow to Tauriel before heading back to his own campfire.

"It is clear that the prince of Dale admires you two greatly," Tauriel commented, having read more than some might have into the exchange between them.

"We have known Bain since he was barely in his teens," Kili explained. "Watched the lad grow into a man right before our eyes. King Bard has much to be proud of."

"I was told by his sister, Tilda, that the young prince is secretly contemplating courtship with a fine lass from their city," Tauriel informed them, watching as their eyes grew wide and bright smiles spread over their faces.

"Oh, really?" Fili asked, his gaze darting to where Bain could still be seen in his own camp. "That's news to us!"

"I wonder why he didn't say anything?" Kili stated, sounding a bit put out.

"He was probably afraid you two would tease him mercilessly about it," Dwalin retorted.

"Of course we would have!" Fili assured him with a wicked grin. "Yet that is still no reason to have kept such things from us."

"And to think, I taught that lad everything he knows about archery!" Kili grumped.

"Did you now?" Bofur snickered. "I am sure that did not take very long."

"And his father being a bowman and the dragon slayer, couldn't have had any influence on him at all, could it?" Dwalin snorted sarcastically.

"None whatsoever," Kili chuckled, not about to let his friend's teasing bother him. "It was all me, and don't let anyone ever tell you different."

"Yes, yes, you're a true master with the bow," Fili laughed, always willing to side with his brother. "But now it's time to turn in, we have another long ride ahead tomorrow and guard duty the following night. So rest well…we'll need it."

Everyone agreed, taking their bowls to the wash tub and scrubbing them clean, before heading to their assigned sleeping rolls. Kili watched to see where Tauriel would bed down, yet looked on in surprise when she headed for the nearest tree and all but leapt into the lower branches. She gracefully sat down with her back against the trunk and her legs stretched out in front of her.

"You're not going to sleep up there, are you?" he asked, craning his neck a bit to watch her.

"I am," she assured him with a smile. "It is most comfortable, and offers more safety than sleeping on the ground."

"But…what if you fall out?" he pressed.

"An elf…fall out of a tree?" Tauriel giggled. "That is as silly as imagining a dwarf getting lost underground." She settled in, getting comfortable and tipped her eyes towards the night sky. "Besides, it offers me a fine view of the stars. I assure you, Kili…I am quite content."

"All right then…" he muttered, still looking somewhat perplexed. "But, if you wanted to…you _could_ sleep lying down, right? I mean, when you're at home, do you sleep in an actual bed, and not a tree?"

"Of course," Tauriel nodded. "But that does not mean I am any less comfortable here among the boughs." She then looked down and gave him a little wave. "Goodnight, Prince Kili. Sleep well."

Kili stood there for a few moments longer, before wishing her goodnight as well. He was not exactly pleased with these sleeping arrangements, though he wondered exactly what he had been hoping might happen. Nothing unseemly, of course, but he had at least envisioned her on the ground…perhaps lying only a few yards away? Still, from where he had positioned his own bedroll, he had an unobstructed view of her in the tree, so that was something. If he could not be near her, at least he could fall asleep watching her.

As he lay down, Kili noticed that his brother, who was lying beside him with his fingers laced behind his head, was grinning from ear to ear.

"What?" Kili hissed, keeping his voice low, yet unable to hide his irritation.

"Oh…nothing really," Fili laughed, turning his head slightly to look him in the eye. "I was just thinking…this really gives a whole new meaning to that little children's rhyme, is all."

"What rhyme?" Kili asked.

"Kili and Tauriel, sitting in a tree, N.A.M.U.S.I.D," he said in a sing-song tone, using the Khuzdul word for kissing. He couldn't help but give a snort of laughter as he watched his brother's face turn beet red.

"Shut your gob, Fili," Kili growled, turning his back on the snickering blond and pulling his blanket over his head. "I hope a warg eats you while you sleep!"

"I love you too, Nadadith," Fili whispered back, unable to wipe the grin off his face. "I love you too."

* * *

 **Oh, Fili...you are really wicked to your poor love struck little brother. Shame on you (wink wink)**

 **Looks like they had a nice conversation in the woods...and around the fire.**

 **I just hope that Tauriel CAN sleep on the ground, or Kili will have to learn to sleep in trees. ha ha.**

 **And I want to thank Summerald for helping me find a Khuzdul word for kissing that ended with the right sound. Apparently there are a TON of different ways of saying that...and this one fit what I wanted.**

 **Thanks again for everyone's support, writing his has been a lot of fun, and I assure you, there is much more adventure and surprises left in store. And don't just hit the 'next' button and go on without dropping me a line, please.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **babz 92:** Thank you very much! I am happy you are enjoying the read.

 **Emrfangirl:** I am rather pleased, but in a very humbling way. And Fili only rode up between them so that he could save Kili from making a compleete idiot of himself as he tripped over his words. ha ha. And while Kili might not mind you pinching his cheeks...Tauriel will! ha ha.

 **QuebecGirl77:** Wow...THANK YOU! I am tickled that you have been enjoying it all along. More to come!

 **abc:** Kili is like 'the new hope' ha ha. Maybe HE can get it right? Or maybe not...it IS Kili after all. And yes, don't worry, I have it all worked out. Fear not. ha ha. Yep, those two dwarflings are learning a much needed lesson in life...always obey your Adad! Oh yes, we are celebrating...did you like my gift of another chapter?

 **Guest:** Oh, no, the lads won't get into TOOOOOO much trouble. (purposefully chooses not to define what I conciser 'tooooo much') ha ha. And thank you very much for enjoying all three parts of the story - and Kili is rather adorable, so I don't begrudge you saying they are your favorite over Fili. ha ha Thanks again.


	101. Chapter 101

.

 **STOP! WARNING! **

**Please note, I posted twice today, so make sure you read the chapters in order...don't miss #100.**

 **And please review both chapters, it would make me very happy.**

 **Thank you!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 101**

 **~X~**

* * *

Kili woke to the smell of porridge and sausage cooking, the sizzling sound music to his growling stomach. As he opened his eyes, he was both surprised and pleased to see Tauriel sitting in front of the small fire, stirring the pot of food as it cooked.

"Good morning," she greeted him pleasantly, a warm smile on her face.

"Good morning," he grinned back, tossing back his blanket and rising to his feet. Bofur was the only other one who appeared to be awake, bustling around getting bowls and mugs lined up for breakfast as Tauriel minded the food. Fili, Dwalin, Nori and Oin were still sound asleep, yet with the tantalizing smell, Kili was certain they wouldn't be for long. "Did you sleep well?"

"When I chose to rest my eyes, yes," she nodded. "Elves generally require less sleep than other races, yet my bed was quite comfortable, and I did wake refreshed. And you?"

"I think I had a root poking me in the back all night," Kili complained, stretching his muscles a bit and wincing as he felt a twinge. "Apparently sleeping in a real bed for the past sixteen years has made me soft, I never used to notice things like this when we were on the quest. And to top if all off…Nori snores like a bear."

"I do not!" the pointy haired dwarf stated in a grumpy tone as he too began to stir. "I think all this outside air has just stuffed me up a bit…I guess I've spent far too much time inside the mountain lately…I need to get out more." He pulled out a pocket handkerchief - something the whole company was now prone to carry, thanks to Bilbo's influence – and blew his nose quite loudly.

"How soon till we eat?" Dwalin asked, the next to rise from slumber.

"Quite soon, Master Dwalin," Tauriel assured him, eyeing the thickening porridge and tasty sausages.

Kili then turned and nudged Fili with the toe of his boot, making the blond prince groan in protest.

"Rise and shine, sleepy head," Kili told his brother in a far more jovial tone than he normally had when forced to get up early.

"Go away, Kili," Fili ordered, pulling his cover up around his head in an attempt to block out the morning sun.

"Sorry, not going to happen," the younger brother laughed, grabbing hold of his blanket and giving a strong tug.

"Hey!" Fili squawked, as a blast of cold air hit his warm body, causing his eyes to snap open in irritation. "What's the big idea?"

"The idea is to get up and eat something before we have to set off again," Kili stated, tossing the blanket into his brother's face with a grin. "If you aren't careful, you will give Tauriel the impression that dwarves are lazy, and I think we have had enough cultural misunderstandings already."

"More likely, she will come to believe that dwarves are vengeful and vindictive, especially after she sees me thrash you good for this rude awakening, you mangy orc!" Fili grumbled, at last getting to his feet and picking up his bedroll.

"I love you too, brother," Kili laughed, leaving Fili mumbling to himself as he headed over to sit beside Tauriel. He took the bowl Bofur handed him and held it out, allowing the pretty elf to dish him up a hearty portion.

.

.

Once everyone was fed, packed up and ready to go, the company of men, dwarves, and one elf, resumed their trek towards their destination. The weather was perfect that day, allowing the rescue party to make excellent time. The fact that each mile brought them closer to freeing those who were imprisoned in those accursed mines, only spurred them on.

They made a short stop for lunch, but soon were back on the road, eager to put in many more miles before camping that evening. Yet, when several of the ravens who had been traveling with them began to circle overhead and caw loudly, Fili called the group to a halt. Urging Storm ahead a few paces, he held up his arm and called one of the birds down to him. After speaking to it for a few moments, he launched it back into the sky and returned to where the others waited, Bain having ridden forward to see what was going on.

"What is it?" Kili asked, concern in his voice.

"Orcs!" the crown prince revealed. "Telk says there's a pack about fifty strong heading our way, though he does not think they know we are here. More than likely, they are simply traveling on a path that would eventually intercept with us."

"Shall I rally the troops for an attack?" Dwalin asked, reaching back to release his twin axes, hefting them in his hands in anticipation.

"We have a little over fifty soldiers ourselves, counting men and dwarves," Bain spoke up, then looked over to Tauriel, nodding to her respectfully, "and elves, of course. I'm sure we could easily take them."

"Aye, I'm sure we could as well, but at what cost?" Fili reasoned. "We are on a rescue mission, we mustn't lose sight of that. Yes, orcs are our mortal enemies, but do we risk depleting our forces by engaging them when it is not necessary? These men and dwarves being held captive are depending on us to come in strong and defeat those oppressing them. We cannot jeopardize our chances of success like this. I say we hold up, remain hidden and allow them to pass us by."

"Hiding like scared rabbits is not the dwarf way!" Dwalin huffed, yet after a heavy sigh, he nodded his head. "Yet I see the wisdom on your words. I agree."

"However, that does not mean if we encounter these creatures on our way home, we can't pound them into the ground," Fili offered, causing Dwalin's countenance to brighten at the idea. When everyone else nodded in agreement, Fili gave the order. "Bain, you and your men make for the tree line to the north, while we will take our position among those crags to the south. This way if they do happen to spot us, we will be in perfect formation to attack. And while it goes against all our training and gut instincts…do all you can to remain hidden and undetected."

"Aye," Bain nodded, reigning his horse around and galloping back to his troops to spread the word.

"I find your strategy a wise one, Prince Fili," Tauriel commended. "Often, it is said, that discretion is the better part of valor, and I commend you for not wishing to waste the lives of your troops needlessly."

Fili was taken aback by the elf captain's words, unsure exactly how he should respond. While he did not harbor the deep resentment for her kind like Thorin did, he had also never had one pay him a compliment either. It surprised him, to say the least, and yet the hopeful smile he spied on his brother's face was all he needed in order to know how to react.

"I thank you for your kind words and support, Mistress Tauriel," Fili said, nodding his head in thanks. Then, mostly due to how awkward he felt, he quickly turned and began shouting orders to those following. Soon they were all heading towards the rocky crags that would hide them and the wagons, as the orcs hopefully passed by unaware.

.

.

"What's going on?" Frerin whispered as Flinn peeked out the hole in the canvas tent that surrounded the supply wagon. "Why are we going in another direction?"

"I don't know," Flinn admitted, though he could see the tension on the faces of the men who rode beside them. It had been a day and a half now and still the two dwarflings had remained undetected in their hiding place. However, this detour was a mystery, as well as a concern. Any deviation from the normal path could mean trouble, as well as discovery, should the wagon be searched for any reason. And Flinn still felt they were too close to Erebor not to immediately be sent back should their father find out they had tagged along. "Maybe it's a shortcut? Just stay quiet, and hopefully we will soon find out."

Flinn looked back at his little brother, doing all he could to force an encouraging smile. He knew that Frerin was becoming anxious about the trip, that he was more than likely wishing they had gone with Bombur, or stayed home, though he would never voice his thoughts out loud. Frerin was too loyal for that, and Flinn admired him for his courage, even at the young age of five. He loved his little brother and would do anything to keep him safe, yet he still felt that coming along had been the right thing to do. Their adad needed them…he just didn't know it yet. Still, being cooped up like this was wearing thin, and all the ten year old wanted to do was jump out, announce their presence and stretch his legs.

"If it's a shortcut, does that mean we can get out of here sooner?" Frerin asked, looking hopeful.

"Maybe," Flinn shrugged. "We will just have to wait and see."

"I hate waiting," Frerin grumped, sitting back against one of the boxes and crossed his arms over his little chest.

"I know…so do I," Flinn nodded, peeking out once more to see if he could tell what was going on. "But right now, that is all we can do."

.

.

Soon the dwarves and Tauriel were completely hidden behind the rocks, hunkered down and their ponies tethered far enough away that they would not give away their position if they became frightened. Fili could see that Bain and his men had done the same, keeping themselves hidden among the trees. They only hoped this would work.

Within the hour they could hear the sounds of the orcs approaching, for they were hardly a stealthy bunch. Telk had been correct, they were at least fifty strong, and well-armed. They cut a rather destructive swath through the grass and bushes as they passed between the two silent armies, never realizing just how close they had come to their deaths. It took every ounce of strength for Dwalin not to leap out and cut down as many as he could reach with his axes…but he reined himself in and held his ground. Fili gave him a knowing look, telling his older cousin that he felt the same way.

By the time the orcs had passed, sunset was approaching, and Fili cursed the hours they had lost due to the filthy beasts. Still, he knew they had done the right thing, for they simply could not afford to lose any in their party before they reached their destination. Difficult decisions were part and parcel when you were a prince of Erebor…and this one had been no less trying.

When Fili deemed it safe to come out, he signaled for Bain and his men to emerge as well, doing their best to keep their company as quiet as possible, lest the noisy orcs somehow hear them and return. Yet none did, and soon they were back on their way, eager to make up for lost time.

.

.

"We are moving again," Frerin said, stating the obvious as the wagon lumbered along once more. "Wonder why we stopped…no one was eating, so it couldn't have been for lunch."

"No…they had lunch hours ago," Flinn reasoned, his brows furrowed with confusion. "I guess we will just have to ask Adad about it when we let him know we are here."

"I wonder what everyone will have for dinner tonight," the younger dwarfling mused, his stomach was already growling and he knew the smell of food would only make it worse.

"It doesn't matter, since we will have to be satisfied with what we brought with us," Flinn sighed, inspecting their meager rations. Their mother had only packed a small amount for the trip down to Esgaroth, figuring they would be dining on the fish they intended to catch, and then restock their supplies for the journey home. Thus their ration of dried meat had lasted only the first few meals, and now they were left with but a few pieces of bread and a small hunk of cheese. Still, it was food, and they were glad to have it.

"What do you think Ama and Freya are doing?" Frerin asked, snuggling up next to Flinn and laying his head against his arm. "Do you think they miss us?"

"I'm sure they do," Flinn said with a heavy sigh. He didn't want to tell his brother, but he missed his mother and sister too. "I bet they miss Adad as well, but at least we will see him soon." He looked down at the small amount of food they had left. "Very soon, I think."

"Good, I miss him too," Frerin nodded, liking the sound of that. In truth, he liked the sound of anything that did not involve sitting in the wagon any longer.

And so they ate and did their best to busy themselves with some simple games, doing all they could to keep their minds occupied so that they would not be bored to tears. Unfortunately, it was not working as well as they had hoped.

.

.

When night finally fell, and the company had stopped to make camp, the men and dwarves busied themselves with building fires and tending to their mounts. The dwarves would be taking their turn on watch duty that night, and Dwalin had already informed everyone of their rotation schedule. Bofur was working on dinner while Nori and Oin were helping to gather firewood for the night. Fili and Kili had offered to take care of their ponies, since Storm wouldn't allow anyone but Fili to handle him.

"Things never change, do they, brother?" Kili chuckled as he brushed down his mount and checked his hooves for any stones.

"How so?" Fili asked, pulling out his hoof-pick and doing the same thing for Storm. The little grey had blossomed into a fine steed, not even resembling the emaciated, shaggy beast he had been when Sier had rescued him.

"Well, here we are, princes of Erebor, and still we are relegated to minding the ponies," he laughed.

"Yes, but at least there aren't any trolls nearby hoping to make a meal out of them…or us," Fili stated, then looking out at the dark forest that surrounded them, he added, "Or at least I hope there isn't."

"There is one thing I'm glad has not changed though," Kili added.

"And what is that?" the blond prince asked absentmindedly.

"That we're together on this mission," he admitted. "That no matter what, I can always count on my brother to be at my side."

"And that will never change, Nadadith," Fili assured him. "Even when we are three-hundred years old and gumming our food, I will be right there beside you in our rocking chairs. Me sharpening my blades and you shooting things with your arrows from across the room, dragging them back to you with a string."

The mental image made Kili laugh out loud, knowing that no matter what their future held, he was assured that Fili would be there.

"Now hurry up and let's go check out what Bofur has fixed for supper, I am starving!" Fili instructed, giving his little brother a wink.

.

.

"I'm sure I packed more beans than that," the cook from Dale stated as he held up a half empty bag.

"I sure hope so, since we still have three more days to our destination, and then the same amount coming back," Dunner replied, having offered to aid the cook in searching out the missing foodstuffs. "Soldiers can't fight on an empty stomach, you know, Manni."

"I must have stashed them further up front, so we wouldn't go through them too quickly," the cook grumbled, reaching up and hefting his bulky body into the supply wagon. He began to rummage through the boxes, crates, and sacks, mumbling about how disorganized things had become during the two days of travel. He had just made his way to the front of the wagon and pulled a cover off a couple of boxes when he gave a shout of surprise.

"Did you find the beans?" Dunner asked, having been leaning with his back against the wagon as the cook searched.

"No…but what I have found was certainly not on my list of supplies!" Manni replied, his tone causing Dunner to turn around and look at him questioningly. The burly man reached down with both hands behind a crate, pulling out two squirming and loudly protesting dwarflings by the scruff of their shirts. "Think we should cook these up and make a fine stew?" He laughed, watching as the two lads' mouths fell open in horror.

"Nah," Dunner replied, playing along. "They're too scrawny to make even a mouthful. Best feed them to the horses."

"NO!" Flinn yelled, struggling against the hold the man had on him. "You can't do that to my brother!"

"Your brother, is it?" Dunner asked, eying the dwarflings suspiciously. "And just what are you two doing hiding in our supply wagon? We are on a dangerous mission. This is not some pleasure trip."

"We know that!" Flinn huffed, giving up on worming his way out of the cook's grip, and doing his best to appear regal…which was very difficult while hanging there. "We're here to help our father!"

"Oh? And exactly who might your father be, lad?" the soldier asked, crossing his arms over his muscular chest and glaring at them with a raised eyebrow. When Flinn made no response, Dunner softened his voice, thinking they might be too frightened to answer. "Come now, no need to fear. We are honorable men from Dale. We would never hurt a little dwarfling."

"I AM NOT A DWARFLING!" Flinn shouted, always hating it when others didn't recognize that he was practically all grown up…and a warrior.

"Our adad is Fili, crown prince of Erebor, and if you don't let us go, he will cut off your head!" Frerin shouted, swinging his legs back and forth in an effort to get free.

"Prince Fili?" Dunner repeated, looking up at the cook in surprise. He then got a sly grin on his face, giving his friend a conspiratorial wink. "Well, now, that changes everything, Your Majesties." He gave the little dwarves an over-exaggerated bow. "Best set them down, Manni…that's royalty you got in your grip."

The burly cook did as directed, though he quickly regretted it when Frerin turned around and kicked him sharply in the ankle.

"Aaaaa! You rotten little…" Manni bellowed, hopping around on one foot and nearly falling over a crate…probably the one that held the missing beans.

Flinn grabbed Frerin's hand and they both made a break for it. Unfortunately, Dunner was far too quick, and scooped them up in his strong arms before they could escape the wagon.

"Whoa there!" he insisted, fending off their angry fists and flailing legs. "I think you two best settle down a bit."

"Put us down and take us to our father!" Flinn ordered.

"Oh, I fully intend to, little one," Dunner grinned. "And while you can rest assured that _we_ would never lay a hand on you, I can't say the same for your father when he finds out you two stowed away like this." He shook his head, giving the two lads an almost piteous look, not willing to trade places with the disobedient dwarflings for anything. He could only imagine what Prince Fili would have to say when he saw them.

They were definitely in _big_ trouble!

* * *

 **Yep, Dunner is right, they are in BIG trouble for such small dwarflings. ha ha.**

 **How many of you thought they were going to sneak out of the wagon when the orcs passed and get caught? Nope, that was not the reason for their appearance, but bet I had you worried. ha ha.**

 **Well, looks like Friday you will see how Fili reacts to his lads stowing away...I am thinking not well. ha ha.**

 **Also, does anyone else think it is funny that Luke Evans (Bard) and Ian McKellen (Gandalf) are going to be in the new live action Beauty and the Beast movie coming out next spring? Bard will be playing Gaston, the pompous guy who wants to marry Bell! and Gandalf will be Cogsworth, the clock! Too funny.**


	102. Chapter 102

.

 **THANK YOU!**

 **To ALL those who let me know you were out there reading. I really appreciated it.**

 **Now...let's see what Fili has to say to his little stowaways.**

 **Eeeep...I can't watch!**

 **(yes I can, hee hee)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 102**

 **~X~**

* * *

Bain was sitting by the campfire, enjoying a well-deserved rest when he saw Dunner approach. At first he could not for the life of him figure out what he was carrying. Yet as he got closer, Bain's mouth fell open in shock…it appeared to be two children, one tucked under each arm as if he were carrying two small barrels.

"Dunner?" Bain asked, leaping up as he stared at his second in command. "What in Middle Earth do you have there?"

"Stowaways, Sire," the soldier reported coming to a stop and setting the squirming lads down on their feet. "Found them hiding in the supply wagon. They claim to belong to Prince Fili."

Bain could clearly see that they were indeed the crown prince's sons, and as he thought of the ramifications of them being there, he shut his eyes and let out a low moan.

"Fili is going to be furious!" he stated, opening his eyes and staring at the lads in disbelief. "What were you two thinking, coming along like this? Don't you realize how dangerous this is? Does your mother know where you are?" Then then threw his hands up in the air and rolled his eyes, not allowing them to answer any of his questions. "Of course she doesn't! Sier would never have allowed you to come…and neither would Fili! This is bad…this is very, very bad!"

Flinn and Frerin just stood there watching Prince Bain rant on, not sure if they should try and interject something in their defense, or just remain quiet. However, if the way Bain was acting was any indication of how their father would react…they began to suspect that they were in a lot of trouble.

.

.

Fili and Kili had just sat down to dinner, which consisted of another hearty stew with bread and ale, when the prince of Dale and his man, Dunner, approached their camp.

"Don't worry, Bain," Fili laughed, glancing up at the solemn looking man. "We haven't forgotten that we're on guard duty tonight."

"That is not why I'm here," he admitted, looking almost afraid to speak his mind. "It appears that something that belongs to you got mixed up with our supplies, and found its way into our wagon."

"Oh?" Fili was confused. "And what might that be?"

Bain gave a heavy sigh and stepped aside, signaling for his second in command to approach. When the two dwarf princes saw the forlorn looking lads being directed forward - a strong hand on each of their shoulders so they could not escape - their mouths fell open in shock. Fili jumped to his feet, and Kili's bowl of stew slipped from his hands, spilling on the ground.

"FLINN? FRERIN?" Fili shouted, a mixture of shock and horror in his voice. "What in the name of Mahal are you two doing here?"

"Adad!" Frerin cried, pulling away from Dunner and running to his father, wrapping his little arms around his legs in a vice grip.

"I am sorry, Prince Fili," Bain continued. "We had no idea the lads were hiding in our supply wagon until just now. They must have slipped in without our notice. We do apologize for not being more vigilant."

"This is no fault of yours, Bain," Fili assured him, his face now grim with anger. Yet even as upset as he was, he still allowed his hand to slip down to Frerin's back, rubbing it gently as he leveled his eyes on Flinn. "And what do you have to say for yourself?"

"We…we wanted to come and help you, Adad," Flinn explained, not daring to look into his father's steel blue eyes.

"Help me?" Fili repeated, disbelief in his voice. " _Help me?_ By stowing away you have done the exact opposite! Do you have any idea how much trouble you have caused? Or how much trouble you two are in right now?" He then stiffened up. "What happened to your camping trip with Bombur? Is he out there right now franticly looking for you two?"

"No…he…he thinks we went back to the mountain," Flinn admitted, digging the toe of his boot into the dirt nervously. "Frerin pretended to be homesick, so Bombur took us into Dale and handed us over to a guard who was supposed to take us to find Prince Bain. And while we did kind of find him, we didn't exactly let him know that we were hiding in his wagon when he traveled back to Erebor to meet up with you." He then lifted his eyes to his father's, a pleading look in them. "We never lied…not really. Bombur told us to stay with Prince Bain until he handed us back over to you."

"And now he has," Fili said, tipping his head back and shutting his eyes in frustration. "Flinn, I can't believe you did this! I thought you knew better than to disobey me. I told you in no uncertain terms that you could _not_ come along…and yet, here you are!" He reached up and ran his hands through his hair as he gave out a growl, very reminiscent of Thorin. He stared at his sons, unsure what to do or say. "I…I can't deal with you right now, I am far too angry." He then turned and stormed away from the camp, disappearing into the dark.

Kili watched him go, giving a heavy sigh before he looked over at Bain.

"Thank you for finding them," he told the still distressed looking prince. "I apologize that this happened, but you can rest assured that we will take it from here."

"I'm just sorry we didn't discover them sooner," Bain lamented. He then bowed to Kili as he and Dunner returned to their camp.

"Are…are we in a lot of trouble, Uncle Kili?" Frerin sniffled, holding out his hands in a request to be picked up.

"I'm afraid so, little one," Kili told him, lifting him into his arms and allowing the dwarfling to snuggle into him. "I have no idea what your father is going to do with you."

"Can't you talk to him?" Flinn begged, rushing up to tug on Kili's coat in a pleading fashion. "He listens to you. Tell him we're really, really sorry."

"Are you?" Kili asked, looking down at Flinn with a raised eyebrow. "Are you sorry for what you did…or only sorry you got caught?" When Kili realized what he had just said, he was stunned by the fact that he had heard those exact same words before… _but out of Thorin's mouth!_ How many times had he and Fili been in this very position? In trouble for something they had done and begging their uncle to forgive them? He could almost hear Thorin's loud booming laugh in his head, muttering something about payback time.

"I'm sorry we ever came!" Frerin assured him, never taking his head off of Kili's shoulder. "I don't want Adad mad at me."

"And you, Flinn?" Kili prompted.

"I…I'm sorry that Adad is mad at us too," he said, bowing his head in shame. "And I know it was wrong to come…but…but I couldn't let Adad go off alone!"

"And what about us?" Dwalin huffed, the other dwarves having remained silent up till now. "Do you not think we would have protected your adad?"

"I know you would, Uncle Dwalin," Flinn moaned, now worried that he had insulted him as well. "But…it's not the same. _We_ wanted to help him."

"But you didn't, did you?" Bofur pointed out. "And don't think I'm not upset with you also for tricking my brother and making him a party to your little lie. How do you think he is going to feel when he finds out what you did?"

"Not good, I guess," Flinn was starting to see how wrong he had truly been.

"Not good, is right," Bofur nodded, doing his best to remain stern, though it was a difficult thing to do in the face of two miserable dwarflings.

"And what do you think this news will do to your ama?" Nori added, always having had a soft spot for Sier. "I wouldn't be surprised if she burst into tears over such a deception."

"We're really sorry… _honest!"_ Flinn bawled, flopping down on the ground in abject misery. He brought his knees up and buried his head in his folded arms, acting as if the whole world had suddenly come to an end. "Adad will never love us again!"

"Well….let's not go _that_ far," Kili stated, patting the still weeping Frerin on his back gently. "Your adad might be upset with you now, and rightly so, but that does not mean he doesn't love you." He then looked over his shoulder to where Fili had disappeared, a thoughtful look on his face. "Have you two eaten dinner yet?" He asked in a kind tone.

"No!" Frerin was quick to answer, his head jerking up as his little tummy pleaded for some warm food. After two long days of only dried meat, bread and cheese, he would have accepted anything his uncle offered.

"Then why don't you stay here and eat some stew, while I go talk to your adad," Kili suggested, handing the littlest dwarfling over to Bofur's waiting arms. He spared a moment to glance at Tauriel, who had been standing nearby, watching the whole scene with rapt attention. "Well, it appears that you get to meet Fili's sons a bit sooner than you thought." He gave a half-hearted laugh and a roll of his eyes. "Lucky you."

Tauriel smiled at his jest, taking note that Kili had not lied - Flinn and Frerin did indeed remind her greatly of the two older princes. Their looks and mannerisms being exactly how she would have imagined Fili and Kili at that age. She was truly mesmerized.

.

.

So, while Bofur took charge of the children and saw that they were properly fed, Kili headed off in search of Fili. It didn't take him long before he located his brother, standing near a small clearing, picking up rocks and hurling them as far as he could into the night.

"Are you aiming at anything in particular, or just venting your frustrations?" Kili asked, coming to stand next to the irate prince, his fingers laced behind his back as he watched another rock disappear into the dark.

"How could I have been so stupid, Kili?" Fili almost shouted, hurling another stone at nothing. "I was a fool to think they would have given up as easily as they did. Why didn't I see it? Some father I am!"

"Oh, Fili," Kili sighed, reaching up to place a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Don't beat yourself up over this. How could you have known they were planning this?"

" _I'm their father!_ I should have known!" Fili insisted, flinging the next rock with such force he might have thrown his arm out of the socket. "I should have suspected they were up to something! I can't believe I was duped by a pair of dwarflings!"

"Fili, stop!" Kili commanded. "I mean, Sier didn't know…how could you?"

"Oh, Mahal…Sier!" Fili groaned, as if suddenly realizing he would have to tell his wife. "She is going to kill me for sure. I will be sleeping on the sofa and eating bread and water for a month…if not longer!"

There was a moment of silence between them, as Fili stared blankly out into the night and Kili's brows furrowed in deep thought. Then with a sigh of resignation, the younger brother spoke.

"It'll probably do you good," Kili mused, reaching out to pat Fili's stomach. "You could stand to go without a few meals. And come on, you already have _three_ children…maybe sleeping apart would let you focus on your training more, and not on making more babies. I think you've had enough."

"What?" Fili gasped, looking down at his flat stomach in horror. "I'm in great shape! Better than you!" He then placed his hands on his hips and glared at his younger brother. "And where do you get off telling me I shouldn't have any more children? Who died and made you baby boss?"

"I'm just saying, three's a lot to handle," Kili shrugged. "Between your wife, your duties, and your children…there really has not been a lot of time for just you and me. From the way you talk, being a parent sounds like a huge burden…maybe it's just too much for you to handle."

"Too much for me to handle?" Fili was really upset now. How could his brother be saying such things? "I'll have you know that I'm a damn good father! I have never once considered any of my children a burden, and I would happily welcome six more, if Sier and I were blessed in that manner! Besides, if you keep talking like this, I may not _want_ to spend any time with you…you dumb orc!"

"So…" Kili mused, a wide grin coming to his face. "Fatherhood isn't looking so bad now, is it?"

Fili stared at his brother for a long moment, realization dawning as he watched Kili's smile grow wider.

"You dirty rotten warg! You tricked me!" he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What are brothers for?" Kili laughed, throwing his arm around Fili's shoulder. "And you knew it all along, you just needed to hear it said from someone with sense."

"Ya mean you?" Fili huffed.

"No… _you!"_ the dark haired prince corrected, poking Fili in the chest with his finger. "You are a great father, the best, in fact! And I never want to hear you doubting that again, you hear? Now, what's done is done, and all we can do is figure out how to fix the problem. Flinn and Frerin are here…what are we going to do about it?"

"Send them back, obviously!" Fili stated firmly.

"Yes…but who is going to take them?" Kili reasoned. "Turning back is not an option, and you and I cannot leave the party. We could send them home with only a few guards, but what if they ran into that orc pack we passed today…we have no idea where they are headed or if they might decide to turn around. And if we sent a bunch of guards with them…then that leaves us short for the upcoming battle."

"You're not helping," Fili growled, seeing that everything Kili was saying was true. "So what do you say we should do?"

"The only thing we can, brother, and you know it as well as I do," he huffed. "They have to come with us."

"NO!" Fili yelled, throwing his hands up and stomping around in anger. "I will not risk their lives by taking them with us! That is exactly the reason I forbid them to come in the first place!"

"I'm not saying it's an ideal solution, but it beats the alternative," Kili replied. "If they are with us, we can protect them. We can make sure they are safe. It is either come with us, or send them home at great risk. You're their father, and according to you, a damn good one…so it's your call."

Fili stood with his back to his brother for a long while, contemplating Kili's less than savory words. Yet eventually his shoulders dropped and he gave a sigh of defeat.

"You're right," he said at last. "We dare not send them back now. We will just have to take them along and make sure nothing happens to them." He gave a low groan. "I am not looking forward to telling Sier. Not at all."

"Normally I would suggest you didn't and kept it a secret…but knowing your wife, she would find out somehow, and then your name would really be mud," Kili cringed, imagining Sier's wrath.

"I will send her a message by raven tomorrow, explaining my reasons for keeping Flinn and Frerin with me." He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. "She might kill me over this, but I can't think about that right now. I have a mission to concentrate on, as well as two willful dwarflings to punish."

"Really?" Kili asked, cringing a bit at the idea. "You intend to punish them _now_?"

"Shouldn't I?" Fili was shocked by his brother's words. "They disobeyed me! I should paddle their backsides right good. I can't let them simply get away with it."

"No, of course not," the dark haired prince agreed. "But…perhaps you should wait and dole out any punishments when we get home. Talk to them now, and make them see what they did was very wrong, but don't shame them in front of everyone. They may be young, but they're still dwarves…and you need to let them keep their pride."

Again, Fili was struck silent by his brother's wise words.

"When did you get to be so damn smart?" he asked, looking at Kili in disbelief.

"About ten minutes ago," the younger dwarf laughed. "I said something to Flinn that sounded a lot like what Thorin had often said to us. And since then, I think I have been channeling Uncle. If you think about it, this is not very different from what _we_ did when we were not much older than Flinn and Frerin. Remember how we followed Thorin on one of his hunting trips without permission?"

"How could I forget?" Fili groaned. "He made us chop wood and haul water for every neighbor within a mile for a full month!"

"Exactly…but he also let us stay with him on the trip, and waited to implement our punishment when we got home," Kili reminded him.

"Yah…he did do that, didn't he?" Fili grinned. "And while we never dared disobey him like that again…I will never forget that hunting trip as long as I live, and we both learned a lot of valuable lessons too."

"It was on that hunting trip that I took a shine to the bow and arrow," Kili recalled.

"And Thorin taught me how to skin a deer," Fili added, a look of pride crossing his face. "Uncle Thorin made us feel like grown up dwarves on that trip, even though we were still both snot-nose kids."

"Would you do any less for your own sons?" Kili asked, knowing exactly what his brother would say.

"No…but the idea of tanning their hides is still rather tempting," Fili grumbled.

"As if you would _ever_ raise a hand to your children," Kili scoffed, knowing his brother far too well.

"Fine," Fili said, releasing a longsuffering sigh. "I will take a page from Uncle Thorin's book, and do it his way. After all, we didn't turn out _too_ bad, did we?"

"Depends on who you're asking," Kili laughed. "Now come on, there are two very sorry and sad dwarflings back at the camp who think their father hates them. Care to set them straight?"

"I suppose it would be the fatherly thing to do." Fili nodded.

"A damn good fatherly thing!" Kili corrected, the two of them laughing as they headed back to camp.

.

.

Frerin had downed two bowls of stew by the time Fili and Kili emerged from the trees, while Flinn had barely touched his, still despondent over his disobedience. When he spotted his father, he set the bowl aside and stood up, his hands behind his back and looking down penitently.

"Adad…" he began, his voice full of remorse. "I'm so very sorry that I disobeyed you, and that I cooked up this whole scheme. But most of all, I'm sorry I dragged Frerin into it with me."

"NO!" the littlest dwarfling cried, rushing to stand next to his brother. "I wanted to come! I would have followed on my own if Flinn had not brought me."

Fili and Kili exchanged silent looks, seeing so much of themselves in the two lads before them.

"So what you're saying is that you are _both_ to blame for your actions?" Fili stated, crossing his arms over his chest and looking down at them sternly.

"Yes, Adad," Flinn and Frerin nodded sadly.

"But me more than him," Flinn added quickly, before his brother could protest.

"Well, lads," Fili said, clearing his throat so that both looked up at him, eyes full of fear. He could see that Dwalin, Nori and Bofur were doing their best to appear busy, but it was obvious that they were all listening to every word. Tauriel, on the other hand, was staring quite blatantly, apparently very keen on what was going to happen. "We are too far from Erebor to send you home…so, whether I like it or not, I am now forced to take you along with us."

"You…you're going to let us come along?" Flinn asked, so shocked he swayed just a bit before catching himself.

"Like I said, I don't have much choice, do I?" he replied. "However, while you are on this journey, you will be expected to pull your weight and take on your share of tasks, like gathering firewood and washing all the dishes. But most important, you will listen to me and your uncle, and do exactly what we say at all times…no arguments! Understand?"

"Yes, Adad!" they both responded in unison.

"And when we get home, you will not only be doing a lot of extra chores around the house to make up for disobeying me, but you will also have to make it up to Bombur for tricking him the way you did," he warned. "This little deception of yours has cost you a great deal of our trust, and it will take quite a bit to earn it back."

"Yes, Adad." And while they both nodded in agreement, they sounded extra forlorn about that last part.

"All right then," he continued, his tone still stern. "If you understand everything I have said and agree to it, then we will consider the matter closed...for now." Fili then went down on one knee and opened his arms wide. "Now…how about coming over here and giving me a big hug. I've missed you two rascals!"

With no further urging needed, the two little dwarflings raced forward with huge grins on their faces, throwing themselves into their father's arms.

"We love you, Adad!" Flinn told him, burying his face in Fili's neck.

"I'm glad," he informed them, placing a kiss on each of their heads. "Because when we get home and I tell your mother about this, I have a feeling you might be the only ones who do."

"Freya will still love you, Adad," Frerin assured him. "She's too little to understand how to be mad."

"Well thank goodness for that," Fili laughed, his heart suddenly much lighter. And though he hated the idea of his sons being placed in any danger, he couldn't help but love the fact that they were both in his arms.

Oh, how he adored his two little lads.

* * *

 **And it's a good thing too! Otherwise they would probably have been in a LOT more trouble. ha ha.**

 **So...how did Fili do? Was Kili's trick a good one...making him see that he was a really awesome dad regardless of what he currently thought of himself.**

 **And those little lads will be doing a ton of chores when they get home - much like Thorin made Fili and Kili do when they stowed away on his hunting trip. ha ha. Like father, like son.**

 **See...no big cliffie this time! More on Monday!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Guest:** Thanks for the three cheers! And I hope my second chapter went well with your breakfast! Thanks for the review.

 **abc:** Yes, information on both is very important. Especially when you want to know the BIG questions...like, 'are you my _one_?' ha ha. And yes, Fili got what he had coming for teasing Kili the night before. What goes around, comes around Fili. Hmmm, was the punishment 'inventive' enough? And maybe for chapter 200 we can have Gandalf's fireworks and Bombur's cake...but I am not sure it will make it THAT far, ha ha.

 **Guest:** Yep, the piper must be paid...I hope the price is not too high. Thanks for the congratulations, and I'm glad you are loving it as much as when you first began!

 **Feu d'Argent:** I knew some would worry about Flinn and Frerin when the orcs headed their way, but nope, that was never my intention for putting them there. More on that later. I do hereby accept the virtual chocolates and send you THIS chapter as a thank you. ha ha.

 **dojoson41:** Ummmm, well, since I already DID do the cliffie...I guess there ARE cliffhangers allowed, ha ha. Sorry, I will TRY and keep them to a minimum. This one wasn't so bad, was it?

 **13YearOldFangirl:** A fan since part one? You have stuck with me through the long haul then! ha ha. And while I don't know how long this story will end up being, I am currently working on chapter 126...so it will be at LEAST that long. I am glad updates make your day! Your reviews make mine!

 **Emrfangirl:** How did waiting all day to read the next one go...when I read, and i have two to read, I can't stand it and sneak in the second chapter the first chance I get. I have no willpower. ha ha. Oh the Dwalin/Tauriel sparing will come. The kissing in the tree song just HAD to be sung...but I dwarfed it up by using a Khuzdul word. ha ha. I am glad my warning stopped you from reading your chapters out of order...that would have sucked! And I am glad they got caught too...it was very dull for them (and me too) to have them in there with nothing to do. And yes, Fili was upset...but as you saw, he handled it like a pro.

 **Guest:** Thanks for the 'wow'. I needed that. :o)


	103. Chapter 103

.

 **Happy Monday!**

 **As you saw from the last chapter, the reason I had our group run into that pack of orcs, was not to let them capture our two lads, but to give Fili a good reason for not sending them back to Erebor without many of his soldiers for protection - soldiers he could not afford to spare if he wants his mission to be a success. So they HAD to go with them.**

 **Now, back to our story, so we can take a look at how Flinn and Frerin are doing, as well as our two lovers.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 103**

 **~X~**

* * *

The rest of the evening went better, with Flinn and Frerin snuggled in on either side of Fili, the two lads overjoyed to be out of that wagon and with their father at last. And while they knew they had done wrong, and that they would pay dearly for their folly when they got home, at the moment, they couldn't have been happier.

They had all finished eating and were now sitting around the campfire, talking, smoking, and enjoying each other's company.

"You know," Dwalin said, removing his pipe from his lips long enough to speak. "This reminds me of the time that you and Kili snuck away from home and followed Thorin on that hunting trip."

"Yes, Kili pointed that out to me as well," Fili nodded, looking down at his two lads sternly. "Yet just because your uncle and I were foolish enough to do something similar, does not excuse you of your wrongdoing."

"That's right," Kili stated. "Your Uncle Thorin punished us right good for what we did too…and with excellent cause."

"Still, you can't blame the lads too much," Nori chuckled. "At least they come by it honestly."

"Aye, that be the truth," Bofur laughed. "There's nothing more satisfying than seeing a child turn out exactly like their parent…that is what's called getting your just deserts." He gave Fili and Kili a sly wink. "And no one deserves it more than you two."

"Oh?" Tauriel asked, her interest piqued at this. "What do you mean by that, Mister Bofur?"

"Well, lassie," Bofur piped up. "Allow us to elaborate."

"I _really_ wish you wouldn't," Kili grimaced, shooting an embarrassed look at Tauriel. He had been hoping to appear dignified in front of her, not like a childish prankster.

"Too bad, laddie," Dwalin chuckled. "There are some stories that simply need to be told. Like the one where you and your brother went catfishing in the bogs and fell in. They came back home covered in slime and mud, but little did they know they picked up a whole passel of blood sucking leeches as well. Oh, we all thought Dis was going to faint dead away when she stripped them down to get them cleaned up!"

"I remember that one," Oin laughed, having been using his ear trumpet so as to catch every word. "Dis was so upset, she thought they were going to die! And after Thorin found out what they had done, the lads thought so too."

"Or how about the time the two of them filled the long hall in Ered Luin with soapy water and slid across the floor on their stomachs?" Nori reminded everyone, much to Fili and Kili's horror.

"You did that, Adad?" Flinn asked, his eyes wide with excitement.

"Yes, but don't you and your brother get any ideas," Fili insisted. "It might have been fun at the time, but when Thorin caught us, we spent the rest of the day mopping it up and making sure the floor was completely dry and soap free."

"Every prank, and every trick, have their consequences," Kili nodded, remembering how the mop he had been given to use had been twice as big as him.

"You mean like how Uncle Thorin got back at you when we accidentally dumped that bucket of water on his head?" Flinn asked, recalling that night very well.

"Oh, that was the best prank ever!" Dwalin laughed, recollecting how mortified the younger prince had been. "Taking your clothes from the bath house had been a stroke of genius on Thorin's part. And the look on your face when you came up those stairs, buck naked with only a tiny shield to cover you…oh, that was rich! I think there are still dams in Erebor who talk about seeing you sneaking through the halls wearing not a stitch."

At this Kili buried his face in his hands and gave a low groan. That was the last thing he wanted Tauriel to ever find out about!

"Oh, Mahal, I swear that I will never forget that sight as long as I live," Dwalin continued, laughing heartily.

"Neither will Bergie, if memory serves me right," Fili pointed out, causing the gruff warrior to sober up immediately. He could tell his brother was beyond embarrassed, and hoped this might silence all this reminiscing.

"Oh, my," Tauriel giggled, placing her fingers over her lips as if trying to hide her mirth. "It would appear that life in Erebor is far more exciting than I imagined."

"Yes…well," Kili stammered, his cheeks beet red and a scowl on his face. "Isn't it time we set up watch? I think we have gabbed enough for one night."

"Kili's right, we promised to take guard duty tonight," Fili reminded them. "And if I recall correctly, you, Nori, and Tauriel are up first, Dwalin."

"Aye, that we are," the bald warrior nodded, snuffing out his pipe and getting to his feet. "We'll wake the lot of you when it's your shift."

"As for you two," Fili continued, looking down at his two sons. "There's a whole stack of dishes to wash before you can head off to bed. You better get to them."

"Yes, Adad," they both sighed, though they were smart enough not to give a peep of complaint.

So while the remainder went to their bedrolls – or dish duty - the three on duty split up and took their places at the designated spots where they could watch over the entire camp with ease. When Flinn and Frerin were done with their chores, Fili tucked them in, snugly wrapping them in several blankets to ward off the night chill, before laying down beside them.

Kili had positioned himself on the other side of his nephews, the two princes bound and determined to protect the lads at all costs. Yet even after everyone began to drift off, Kili could not find sleep. He had been highly embarrassed by his friends' tales of him as a child…as well as revealing the fact that he had been caught walking naked through Erebor. He could only imagine what Tauriel must think of him now! There was no possible way she would ever consider him as anything but a prankster and a fool now. _Dang that Dwalin and his big mouth,_ he thought to himself. _I should have spilled the beans about how I caught him dressed like a lass and having tea with Talin! That would have served him right!_

 _._

 _._

Tauriel had been lost in her own thoughts when her keen ears detected the faint sound of footsteps behind her, and since it was still too early for her relief to be awake, she drew her dagger and spun on the intruder.

"Careful! It's just me," Kili whispered, holding up his hands in defense.

"Kili? What are you doing up?" she questioned, slipping her blade back in its sheath. "It is not time for your shift yet."

"I know, but I couldn't sleep," he told her, coming over to join her on the large boulder she was sitting on.

"Is something troubling you?" Tauriel asked, noting Kili's somber expression.

"No…I mean, yes…" he mumbled, not sure how to broach the subject. "I was just wondering…well, what you thought of me?"

"What I think of you?" she questioned, not sure what he was getting at.

"After what Dwalin and the others said about me tonight, about the pranks, the silly things I've done…the whole walking through Erebor naked." He had to stop and swallow a bit of his pride to even speak such words again.

"Kili," Tauriel said, sounding as if she finally understood his mood. "I do not think any less of you because of what I heard. I thought you knew that I enjoyed your lively humor. Hearing those things tonight amused me, they did not cause me to think badly of you." When he looked less than convinced, she tried a new tactic. "Do you recall the first thing you ever said to me?"

"Ummm… _throw me your dagger_?" Kili asked, thinking back to their meeting in the woods.

"No, in the cells," she grinned, watching as his face reddened slightly.

"I…I asked if you intended to search me as well," he admitted, looking away. "Suggesting that I might have a weapon down my trousers."

"Aye…and it was _then_ that I realized that you were different than I expected," Tauriel revealed.

"You mean foolish?" he grumped.

"No… _interesting_ ," she corrected, causing him to look up hopefully. "I had never met a dwarf before, and what I had been told of them did not fit with who I perceived you to be. It was then that I decided I wanted to speak with you again, to learn more of you, because you showed humor…you were interesting."

"Well, I guess _interesting_ is not so bad," he said with a sheepish grin.

"No, it is not bad at all," she nodded. Tauriel then looked down at her hands, suddenly a bit shy as she asked her next question. "What about you, Kili? What do you think of me?"

"Where do I begin?" he said, his voice full of awe. "You amaze me. I mean I had never been around elves either, until I followed my uncle on his quest, and I had no idea what to expect when I did. At Rivendell they were quiet, solemn, and rather hard to speak to. Yet you…you made conversation easy, and I found I could talk to you all night, and often did. You found ways to make even simple things sound fascinating, and I can't say I ever looked at the stars the same way since."

"Stars are memory," she reminded him. "And some of my most pleasant memories are of sharing them with you." Tauriel looked down at her hands once more, averting her eyes from his searching gaze. "I know you had to leave, you had a mission to complete, and I am happy that you succeeded. Yet, is it wrong of me to admit that I missed our conversations, your company…and you?"

"No, it's not wrong," he insisted, reaching out to take one of her hands in his. "Because…I missed you too."

They sat there, both of them staring at where their hands connected, feeling the warmth and the exhilaration that flowed between them. Still, neither one dared to take it any further.

"You…you should try and get some sleep," Tauriel said at last, reluctantly pulling her hand from his grasp. "It will be your shift for watch duty soon and we can't have you falling asleep in the saddle tomorrow, can we?" She did her best to keep her tone light and teasing, while inside she was anything but.

"No, I suppose not. It would only give Dwalin and the others something else to tease me about," he joked back, yet his smile was only halfhearted. "I…I will bid you goodnight then."

"Goodnight, Kili," she nodded, hating to see him go, but knowing he must. She stared at him until he disappeared from her view, wishing she had the nerve to call him back. But what good could come of it? He was a dwarf…and a prince at that…while she was an elf with no noble blood. The fact that they were of different races was enough to make her thoughts beyond foolish, and yet, despite all that, she found herself still dwelling on them. What if…what if they could come true?

.

.

Morning came, bringing with it the promise of another day's ride, for despite the addition of the two dwarflings, they still had a mission to complete.

Fili and Kili had just saddled their ponies when Flinn and Frerin came running up.

"Can I ride with you, Adad?" Flinn begged, looking up at his father anxiously.

"And can I ride with you, Uncle Kili?" Frerin added, giving the dark haired prince his best puppy dog eyes.

Fili stepped forward and crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"I don't know," he said in a stern voice. "You two already chose your form of transportation when you hid inside the supply wagon. Should I now reward you both for your deception by allowing you to ride with us, or would you learn your lesson quicker by insisting you ride in the back of Oin's medical wagon?"

Flinn and Frerin's faces fell, and they lowered their heads in shame.

"We…we understand, Adad," Flinn told him, though he did not sound happy about it. "We'll ride in the wagon." The two of them turned and trudged towards where Oin was climbing onto the buckboard, their shoulders slumped and their feet dragging.

Kili looked over at Fili questioningly, but upon seeing his brother's sly grin, he knew what was coming.

"Wait," Fili said with a sigh and a shake of his head. The two lads turned and looked back, hope shining in their eyes. "I suppose, if it's my aim to protect you…it would make more sense for you to ride with Kili and me." His sons waited for a moment more, anxious to hear the words they longed for. "Come on…you can ride with us."

"Yippeeeee!" they both squealed, rushing forward as the two princes scooped them up and put them on their ponies, before climbing up behind them.

"Am I too soft hearted, Kili?" Fili grinned as he nudged Storm into motion.

"Nah, you are soft hearted to the proper degree," he assured his brother. "And don't you ever change."

.

.

As they rode on, Flinn and Frerin peppered them with questions, asking about this and that and everything they saw along the way. It was not long before many of the others were riding nearby in order to hear the jovial lads, tossing out comments and answers of their own when possible.

Tauriel had been riding beside Kili for a while, watching and listening to the exchange between the children and adults. She was enjoying seeing this new side of the dwarves…the family aspect. For years she had been led to believe that dwarves were stern and stoic beings, interested only in gold and gems, hiding in the mountains to avoid the rest of the world. Yet after traveling with them now for the past few days, Tauriel saw that she had been grossly misinformed.

It was obvious that Fili loved his sons, but it surprised her to see that the others doted on the lads just as much. Tauriel could understand why a father would respond this way to his offspring, but the way Kili acted, one might have believed that they were _his_ progeny instead. She did not know why, but watching Kili interact with little Frerin made her heart quicken and her pulse race. He had been so kind to the two distraught lads the previous night, and his gentle nature had nearly brought her to tears. She was not sure why…but it had awoke a strange longing deep within her, one she had never known was there. Now, as she watched uncle and nephew laughing and talking, she found that she could not wipe the smile from her face. Why did dwarf children have to be so darn adorable?

"I don't know, Frerin, you will have to ask her," Tauriel suddenly heard Kili say, realizing that she had been so lost in her thoughts she had missed what the dwarfling had said.

"Ask me what?" Tauriel posed, figuring since she was the only female around for miles, the question had been directed at her.

"Can…can I ride with you, Miss Tauriel…please?" Frerin asked, leaning back against Kili shyly, though he kept his expectant eyes on her.

"You wish to ride with me instead of your uncle, little one?" She was surprised by this, and also quite flattered. "Of course you may…if your father gives his permission."

"He has it," Fili nodded, grinning at his bold son. Everyone did say that Frerin was a lot like Kili…perhaps he too was attracted to elves?

Kili smiled as he rode closer to Tauriel, allowing her to lean down and pluck the sturdy lad from off the pony to sit in front of her.

"My, you are much heavier than I thought you would be," she mused, knowing that elf children that age weighed next to nothing. However, once her words were out of her mouth, she feared she might have just insulted the lad. Yet when he turned around and grinned at her wildly, her fears were put to rest.

"I'm going to be big and strong like my adad and uncles!" Frerin informed her, apparently pleased by what he considered high praise. "I've also started weapons training with Uncle Dwalin too!"

"My, you are practically grown up then, aren't you?" Tauriel told the bright eyed little tyke.

"I'm more grown up than him," Flinn was quick to announce, not to be left out of the conversation.

"I can see that," the she-elf nodded, flashing the little blond prince an impressive smile. "And am I to assume, that after your father, you will one day be king under the mountain?"

"I will!" he assured her proudly, turning to look up at his father. "Isn't that right, Adad!"

"Aye, it is," he laughed. "Though after your mother gets done with me, you might be ascending the throne quicker than expected."

"Aw, Adad," Flinn laughed. "You know that Ama could never be mad at you."

"Oh, would you care to make a bet on that, Flinn?" Nori joked. "I've seen your mother downright furious before, and I would never want to be on her bad side."

"However, the one you really should be worried about is Dis," Dwalin pointed out.

"Truer words were never spoken," Fili said with a longsuffering sigh. "You know, I think she's been giving Sier lessons," Fili agreed. "That _has_ to be what goes on at those tea parties of hers."

"Your mother?" Tauriel asked, suddenly very interested in this subject. "Was she the lovely dark haired dam I saw bidding you both farewell when we left Erebor?"

"Yes, that was her," Kili mumbled, recalling how she had treated him like a baby in front of everyone. "But don't be fooled by what you saw, she might have been acting sweet at the time, but that is hardly her usual nature."

"Aye, the lady Dis has been known to scare a pack of wargs with only a glare," Dwalin teased.

"She also used to be the only one who could put Uncle in his place, until he married Marigold that is," Kili added.

"From the way you speak, one would think the females of your race are frightening creatures," Tauriel mused.

"Oh, but they are," Bofur assured her. "They carry all the power, and they know it too. For only a dam has the ability to bring a dwarrow to his knees with a simple look."

"And we do love them for it, too," Nori chuckled.

"Aye, that we do," Bofur agreed.

Frerin, who had been listening to all this turned around once again and patted Tauriel's arm reassuringly.

"Don't believe a word they said," he told her, his grin quite infectious. "N'ama Dis is really nice. She reads us stories, plays soldiers with us, and gives us cookies before dinner."

"Frerin!" Flinn scolded. "You weren't supposed to tell anyone that!"

"Oops!" Frerin gasped, slapping his hand over his mouth. "Sorry."

However, instead of being upset, this only set Fili and Kili to laughing.

"Oh, how things have changed," Fili said when he could at last speak. "Where we were never allowed anything that would spoil _our_ dinner, to them she gives cookies!"

"There is a big difference between a mother and a grandmother, that's for sure," Kili agreed.

"But, speaking of mothers," Fili said with a heavy sigh, looking down at Flinn. "I think it is time I sent a message back to yours telling her about your little stunt."

"Do you have to?" Flinn whined, looking rather forlorn about the idea.

"I have put it off long enough," he told his son, lifting him off his pony and handing him to Kili. "I'll be right back."

Kili called for a short break, halting the company so that his brother could write a quick note and call a raven. He could tell that Fili was not looking forward to this, and he could understand why. Sier was very protective of her children, and she would not take kindly to the idea of them being on this mission. Still, it was hardly Fili's fault, and keeping the lads with them was truly the best choice at the time.

Kili looked over at Tauriel, who was talking quietly to little Frerin. The lad seemed just as mesmerized by the tall, slender elf as he was, and for a split second he felt his stomach tighten in a fit of jealousy. Especially when he watched as she reached up and ran her long, slender fingers through the lad's hair.

Oh, what Kili wouldn't give to be in that little dwarfling's boots right now.

* * *

 **Maybe if Kili asked nicely, Tauriel would let him ride with her too. ha ha.**

 **Well, nice to know that Tauriel likes Kili's playful side, and she is not turned off by his checkered past and pranks. ha ha.**

 **And oh, looks like those two darflings have made our elf lass yern for a few of her own? Wonder if we could find a dwarf willing to make some with her? ha ha.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Emrfangirl:** I am glad my extra chapters helped, for whatever reason. Yep, it was like watching a train-wreck...Tauriel just couldn't take her eyes off of it and she was not shy about making her gawking plain. ha ha. As you can see, the Elf/dwarfling interaction has begun, and there is more to come. As for Bombur...thankfully his camping trip will be going on for a while, so he won't hear about this stowaway business until he gets back to Erebor. And the raven is on its way with the news...prepare yourself Sier!

 **Kurohane Ookami:** Well I think you told me quite eloquently! Thanks for your kind words. I am tickled you like Sier and Bergie so much, since they were my own creation. And Kili and Tauriel's romance has been a lot of fun to write. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **Feu d'Argent:** Thanks for the cookies. And of course Fili and Kili have already done everything and anything those kids could dream up. ha ha. And Tuariel is indeed learning just how adorable dwarflings are...I think she wants one too! And you know what...I did hear some crazy high pitched squeal...that was YOU? ha ha

 **abc:** Yes, Kili knew just how to get Fili to see the error of his thinking. Smart brother. And doing chores and stuff will indeed punish the kids but also build character and make them learn responsibility. As for Sier...yes, she might have more ideas on their punishment too when they get home. So how did you like the Tauriel/dwarfling interaction? She seemed to like them well enough. ha ha.

 **Aranel Mereneth:** Thorin would be laughng his head off right now if he knew his words were being used by Fili and Kili...turns out they were listening to him after all. ha ha.


	104. Chapter 104

**As a little gift to all the new readers, here is the next chapter a few hours early. Great having you on board.**

 **But I sure like hearing from all my continuing readers too!**

 **Thanks**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 104**

 **~X~**

* * *

Writing the message to Sier, and sending it off attached to Telk's leg, had been one of the hardest things Fili ever had to do. Just knowing the amount of worry it would cause his wife when she read it, broke his heart. Still, he knew better than to hide things from her, especially after the way Marigold had chewed out Thorin that time. Such a scene had been proof enough of _that_ sort of folly. Fili figured that the raven would not reach Erebor until late the following day, for the corvids did not fly after dusk, and it would soon have to roost for the night. He only hoped that the mission would go smoothly, and he would soon be placing their two little lads back in her arms. He also prayed she would accept him there as well.

The rest of the day went well, with everyone making good time and finding a decent place to camp that evening. It would only be two more days, or less, before they reached this hidden mine, and then they would free those imprisoned there. No one was sure what they would find, or how difficult it would be to defeat this Gorbash and his soldiers, but there were over four dozen dwarves and men, not to mention an elf, more than willing to take on the task.

Bain invited Kili and Tauriel to join him as he scouted for food, hoping to bolster their supply of meat with some wild game. The two other archers eagerly agreed, and soon the three headed off into the woods while the rest set up camp.

"Deer tracks, and they appear fresh," Tauriel stated, kneeling down and placing her fingers in the deep hoof prints. "It also looks to be a large buck."

"Excellent," Bain nodded, already imagining the delicious taste of venison. "Let's go find it."

And so they walked on in silence, the two males following the red haired elf and doing the best they could to keep quiet. They hadn't gone more than a mile when they heard a rustling in the brush to their left. As they all turned, a huge stag leapt from the thicket and darted through the trees. With lightning fast speed, both Kili and Tauriel nocked and loosed an arrow, each one finding its mark before Bain could even reach back into his quiver. The buck fell, killed instantly by the two feathered shafts protruding from its neck.

"Amazing!" Bain complimented as the three approached their kill. "I couldn't even tell who hit the mark first."

"Oh, I'm sure it was Tauriel," Kili stated, reaching down to pull his arrow from their evening meal.

"Nay, I am certain that you struck first, Kili," she argued, retrieving her own arrow as well.

"Well, either way, you both made a kill shot, the stag did not stand a chance," Bain mused. "You are both master archers."

"And that is indeed a compliment, coming from the son of Bard the Bowman," Kili grinned, knowing just how good Bain's father truly was. "What say we get this bled out, and back to camp so it can be dressed down for dinner? There will be a lot of dwarfs and men excited to see what we bagged."

.

.

And so they returned to camp, with the deer tied to a tree branch by the legs, and carried between Bain and Kili, while Tauriel toted their bows. There was a loud cheer from those standing around, and soon the beast was hung from a tree and being prepared for cooking.

While everyone ate, Bain entertained them with the tale of how Tauriel and Kili had shot almost simultaneously, taking down the stag through a thicket of trees. Everyone complimented the two on their shot, claiming that both the dwarf and elf were evenly matched in skill with a bow.

"Aye, but can she wield a blade with equal force?" Dwalin challenged, downing the last of his ale and getting to his feet. "I believe there was mention of a sparring session, lass?"

"With pleasure, Master Dwalin," Tauriel grinned, leaping to her feet as the rest of the dwarves and Bain moved back to make room. Flinn and Frerin were very excited to watch the fun, yet Fili made them stand behind the fallen log they had been sitting on, just to make sure they didn't forget themselves and get too close.

"What's your choice of weapon, lass?" Dwalin asked, hefting only one of his axes in his hand.

"These," she answered, reaching behind her and pulling twin fighting knives out of their sheaths at her lower back. The blades were of bronze color, with a silver edge that appeared razor sharp. There were reliefs cut from the spine that only added to the deadly look of the weapons.

"Against an ax?" Dwalin scoffed, looking around at the others in humorous disbelief. "Like I said before…it's your funeral. But I'll do my best not to hurt you."

"You are too kind, master dwarf," Tauriel said, though everyone could tell it was offered sarcastically. "I too shall do my best not to cause you injury…if at all possible."

Dwalin just laughed at this, looking over his shoulder for just a moment, before surprising her with a sudden swing as he turned back around. Tauriel jumped back, avoiding the blade of his ax by mere inches. And so the battle was on, with both combatants moving like water as they danced around each other, slashing and chopping, slicing and spinning, as their weapons clashed many times. A few minutes into the battle, Dwalin backed up, eying her with new appreciation, as he leaned down and grabbed hold of his second ax. With a wide grin, he charged at her again, with both Grasper and Keeper slicing through the air with deadly accuracy.

Yet neither one found their mark, with Tauriel slipping by the powerful warrior with grace and agility. Again the sound of steel against steel rang through the clearing, drawing more and more spectators as time went on. Nori already had a large bag of coins collected and a sheet of bets written down, but even he was not sure who would emerge victorious. While Dwalin obviously had strength and power behind him, Tauriel's skill and warrior instincts were honed to perfection. No matter how fast he was, or how hard he tried, the dwarf captain could not disarm her. She, in turn, appeared unable to get close enough to reach him with her blades, for his long handled axes were keeping her at arm's length. It almost appeared that the battle would go on forever…but suddenly Dwalin stepped back and held his arms out in a gesture of surrender.

"Hold, lass," he barked, having to pause for a moment or two as he took a few deep breaths. "I think we should call it a draw," he suggested. "Continuing the fight will only weaken or injure the both of us, and with a battle ahead, that would be foolish. Agreed?"

"Yes, Master Dwalin," Tauriel nodded, bowing her head slightly towards her opponent. "I agree."

"Now…that isn't to say I wouldn't have whipped you eventually," the gruff warrior insisted, though there was a touch of humor in his tone. "But I might have lost an arm or a leg in the process, and my Bergie prefers me just the way I am."

"And I too may have come out a few feet shorter as well," Tauriel laughed. "For the way you swing those axes, I fear my legs were in great jeopardy."

"A draw then?" Fili spoke up, watching as everyone gathered around cheered and nodded in agreement.

"A draw?" Nori was apparently the only one who didn't like the idea. "No one wins then!"

"That is where you are wrong," Dwalin barked, shooting Tauriel an uncharacteristic grin. "The she-elf has won my respect…and that is not so easily earned."

"That's true," Kili spoke up, overjoyed to see his older cousin and the Mirkwood captain on equal footing. "It took years and years of training before Fili and I ever got a single word of praise from Dwalin."

"And even now, the jury is still out on whether either of you will ever amount to anything," Dwalin laughed, watching Kili's face fall at his words.

"Oi, Cousin," Fili laughed, placing his hand over his heart. "If I didn't know you were teasing, that might have hurt my feelings just a bit."

"Who says I was joking," Dwalin retorted, stepping over to where Kili stood and pushed him out into the ring of spectators unexpectedly. "Why don't you show us some of that fancy footwork you seem so proud of, laddie? See if the she-elf can do as well against a sword."

Cheers went up from all around, eager to see another impressive fight. And of course Nori was only too happy to let the bets stand against the new battle, hoping for more than a stalemate this time.

Kili was startled by the sudden predicament he was in, facing Tauriel in battle…even if it was only a mock one. She seemed equally surprised, yet she quickly redrew her weapons and positioned herself for the fight. _Well, if she doesn't mind…why should I?_ Kili asked himself, unsheathing his sword and holding it aloft.

"Let the fight begin!" Bain yelled, tossing a few coins in Nori's direction, calling out loudly that he was betting on Tauriel.

"Traitor!" Kili stated in mock horror, sparing a quick glance at the prince of Dale.

"Perhaps," Bain laughed. "Yet even I'm not fool enough to bet against Tauriel."

"I will have my revenge," Kili promised, giving Bain a playful wink. Then he turned back to the elf in front of him, prepared to fight with all he had in hopes of impressing her…or at the very least, not get killed. "Shall we, my lady?" he asked, with a slight nod of his head.

"I am only waiting on you," she informed him, flashing him a wide smile.

And so the second battle began, with Kili taking advantage of having just witnessed how she had avoided Dwalin's blows, and putting that knowledge to good use. Yet even with this information, he quickly realized it would not be an easy fight…nor a fast one. Tauriel didn't even appear winded after her first battle, and soon he himself was breathing hard and doing his best to keep pace with her unquenchable energy. Kili did prefer the bow and arrow, yet he was no slouch with a blade, thus those watching were treated to yet another fine demonstration of swordplay. By this time, most of the remaining dwarves and men had gathered around, each one cheering on their combatant of choice. Flinn and Frerin were probably the most enthusiastic, calling for their uncle to win.

Kili was just about to suggest they too call it a draw, when he stepped back and felt his foot twist on a small stone, throwing him off balance as he stumbled backwards. Tauriel took advantage of his momentary lapse and struck out with her dagger, driving the blade from his hand and into the dirt a few feet away. With catlike speed, she pounced on the falling dwarf, pinning him to the ground as she straddled his chest, her twin knives crossed at his throat.

"Do you yield, Prince Kili?" she asked, staring down at him with a mixture of pride and admiration.

"I…I would be a fool not to," he managed to get out between deep breaths. "Though, I fear you would not have walked away completely unharmed yourself," he pointed out, gesturing with his head to where he had a small dagger of his own, pointed at her side.

"I see what you mean," she laughed, pulling her blades back, as he too let his arm rest at his side. "I will claim victory in battle, yet I will concede that it would have come at the price of my spilt blood."

"And I will admit that I hope to never again be pitted against so worthy an opponent," Kili said with a grin. Yet when he looked up at her, his smile suddenly faded. For the moment his eyes met hers, his mind and body instantly became aware of their close proximity…mainly the fact that she was sitting on him, her long legs curled under her on either side of him, hugging his body slightly. It was… _intoxicating!_ Kili felt his entire body shudder, and unbidden visions sprang to his mind - ones of him kissing Tauriel, of them engaged in intimate activities…of her holding their child in her arms!

Kili was shocked! Sure he had let her occupy his mind for years, he had even wondered what it might possibly be like to kiss her…but this was the first time he had ever allowed his wonderings to turn to those of marriage… _and children!_ Oh, Mahal…did this mean that Tauriel was his _one_? Was he truly bound to her by heart and body, as well as mind? Suddenly, Dwalin's words came back to him like a thunderbolt…skin on skin…and here they were, in a position that was suddenly doing things to his lower regions that he had never experienced before. He had to get out from under her, _now_ …before he truly embarrassed himself!

He also needed to talk to Fili…and fast!

"Umm, I think the fight is over," Kili mumbled, rolling over so quickly he almost caused Tauriel to lose her balance. "We…we have entertained everyone enough for tonight." And while he did his best to keep his tone light, Kili found that he could not bear to look her in the eyes any longer. Those visions of green that tempted him to distraction, making it impossible for him to think straight.

"Yes…I suppose so," she nodded, getting to her feet, though there was a look of concern on her face.

"Fine job, lass," Bofur called out, having thoroughly enjoyed the match.

"Aye!" Nori agreed, working furiously to pass out the winnings, while relishing how much he was able to keep from those who bet on Kili. "Made me a hefty sum off of your skills. My thanks to you."

"You're welcome," she mumbled, still looking after Kili, who had quickly headed over to the wagon to get a drink. Tauriel wanted to go speak to Kili, to see if she had somehow embarrassed him in front of his friends, but she was stopped by a pair of eager dwarflings crowding around her.

"That was amazing!" Flinn gushed. "You fight as good as a dwarf!"

"I will take that as a compliment, Master Flinn," she said, unable to hide her smile at his enthusiasm.

"Will you teach me to use a knife like that?" Frerin begged, hopping up and down. "Please?"

"I…" here she stopped and looked at Fili, not willing to promise anything without parental permission. And where she had imagined he might have been upset, either by his son's admiration of her skills, or the way she had bested his brother, instead, the blond prince was smiling pleasantly.

"Maybe Miss Tauriel could give you a few pointers, but I think you are still a bit too young to be learning something so complicated as twin knives," Fili insisted, stepping forward and placing his hands on their shoulders. "Stick with your wooden swords for now, and maybe in a few years you will be ready for something she could teach you."

"That long?" Flinn moaned. "But I want to learn it now!"

"Flinn…" Fili said in a warning tone, raising his eyebrow at the lad as he looked down at him sternly.

"I'm sorry," he quickly responded, realizing that he was already in enough hot water as it was, not wishing to add to it in any way. "I understand, and I'll wait." He then looked up at Tauriel again, his eyes full of hope. "But when I am old enough…will you teach me?"

"If your father wishes it, I would be most happy to do so, Flinn." And before the younger dwarfling could even open his mouth, she added, "And you too, Frerin. I would gladly teach you both."

"Yippeeeee!" they both cried, thanking her profusely before they headed back over to beg one last treat off of Bofur before they would need to start on washing the dishes, before being sent off to bed.

"Thank you for humoring them," Fili told her, once the kids were out of earshot. "I promise that I will not hold you to such an undertaking. They are young, and I'm sure they will forget in time. I would not force such a burden on you."

"Nonsense, I am an elf of her word. I would be more than happy to teach them when the time has come," she assured him. "I do not see it as a burden or an inconvenience. It would be my pleasure."

"Well then, thank you," Fili said, surprised at her willingness to do so. Not many, especially someone from another race, would so quickly take on such a daunting task. "I am most grateful, and you certainly made them happy."

"I am glad," she nodded, though as her eyes drifted to where Kili still stood by the wagon, she frowned. "Yet, I fear that I might have upset your brother. It was purely by chance that he stumbled on the rock, causing him to lose his balance and the match. He was holding his own very well until then." She looked down at her feet in shame. "I hope I did not cause him embarrassment. That was never my intention."

"Kili…embarrassed?" Fili scoffed, waving her off good-naturedly. "I don't think you need to worry about that. And if he _is_ foolish enough to have gotten his nose bent out of shape, well that is no fault of yours."

"Still…he is acting rather strange, where he wasn't before the fight," she pointed out.

"Hmmm," Fili mused, eyeing his brother more carefully. "I still think you're reading too much into it, but I'll speak to him nonetheless. I wouldn't worry about it though." Yet from the way Kili was standing, Fili could tell that _something_ was bothering him.

"If you say so," Tauriel murmured, still not completely convinced. She had been enjoying her conversations and time with Kili very much, and she dearly hoped that she had not just ruined everything by taking advantage of his slip during the sparring.

Males of any race seemed to have fragile egos, and she had offended more than her fair share as she climbed the ranks in Thranduil's service. It was not something she did on purpose, but she also knew she couldn't let such things get to her if she wished to do her job properly. Yet this had not been a job, it had been of her own choice. Oh, why had she even agreed to such a thing?

"I…I think I will go fill the water skins for tomorrow," she informed Fili, not quite sure what to do with herself, and apparently going over to speak to Kili was not an option. So gathering them up, she headed down to the small creek they had camped near, her heart still weighted down by guilt.

Fili watched her go, shaking his head sadly as he turned and eyed his brother. What was that knucklehead doing? Tauriel had won fair and square, and him acting like a baby about it was unbecoming…as well as unusual for his brother. Looking over to see that Flinn and Frerin were otherwise occupied, he headed towards the supply wagon to have a word with Kili.

"Care to tell me what's gnawing at you?" the blond prince asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "I might have expected such a reaction from Dwalin…but not you."

" _What_?" Kili gasped, spinning around with a look of horror on his face. "Dwalin? What do you mean?"

"Getting into a snit just because a lass handed you your ass in a fight," Fili explained, using a tone that easily conveyed annoyance. "I thought better of you, Kili."

"Oh…that," he sighed, looking oddly relieved. "I was not upset that she beat me, in fact, I was rather impressed," Kili assured him.

"Then why are you over here looking like a warg ate your pet bunny?" Fili prodded.

Kili ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed his face with his palms a few times as if trying to snap out of something.

"Ummm…well…" he looked away, his eyes telling more than his words. "Fili…I think that I might…what I mean is, that there is a very distinct possibility…that I'm _awake_."

Fili was silent. He stood there for a long while just staring open jawed at his little brother, who was turning redder by the moment.

"Awake…as in, _no longer stone_?" Fili hissed, keeping his voice low, yet no less urgent. "How…I mean…why…when?" He knew he sounded like an idiot, but it was just such a shock.

"When Tauriel threw me down and sat on me," Kili revealed. "Dwalin did say that physical contact was what awoke him and Thorin."

"Yes, but…you didn't kiss her, there was no skin on skin…not really," he argued, grasping at any straw he could find.

"Did _you_ need to kiss Sier to know that she was _your_ one?" he asked. When Fili opened his mouth to respond, but then shut it just as quickly with a blush on his face, Kili continued. "Well, apparently I don't either," he stated firmly. Yet suddenly all his bravado left him and he truly looked panicked. "Fili…what am I going to do? I don't know the first thing about love, or finding my one!"

At the sound of his brother's desperate plea, Fili snapped out of the shock he was in and cleared his throat. Looking around, he grabbed hold of Kili and steered him towards the woods.

"You and I are going to have a very long, overdue talk!" he insisted, as the two disappeared into the dark.

Oh, Mahal, this was going to be awkward… _for both brothers!_

* * *

 **EEEP, I bet Kili wishes he had asked such things prior to this, ha ha. Or maybe not.**

 **Sooo, someone's awake it would seem. How will he deal with this?**

 **And I just couldn't let Tauriel publicly whoop Dwalin, even if he kind of deserved it...the dwarf has his pride you know. ha ha. Kili...well, he has no pride to be injured - at least not by her.  
**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:  
**

 **Emrfangirl:** Yah..I do love the fluff. And poor Kili, that besotted dwarrow don't know what hit him. ha ha. And as you can see...he has no idea what to do with himself. ha ha.

 **gginsc:** I think Tauriel likes them pretty well too. But I bet she likes Kili more. ha ha.

 **Koba:** Oh yes, but I bet your parents are laughing at you behind your back when they see it happen! Sounds like you are taking the Fili approach. Good for you.

 **abc:** Oh yes, it is high time Tauriel got the low-down on dwarves...and how fun they can be. I think she is looking for a little fun in her life. Thanks.


	105. Chapter 105

.

 **BONUS CHAPTER!**

 **And look out, my lovelies...things are about to get real.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 105**

 **~X~**

* * *

When Fili felt they had taken themselves far enough away from camp, he stopped and turned towards his brother, placing both hands on his shoulders.

"Now, Kili…tell me everything," he instructed in a very serious tone.

"What's to tell? We were sparring, then she got the drop on me, and the next thing I knew, she was sitting on my chest," he moaned, walking over to sit down on a fallen log, leaning forward as he placed his head in his hands. "And then…and then I _woke up_!"

"Are you sure?" Fili pressed, sitting down next to him.

"As sure as I can be when I have never experienced such a thing before," he assured him with a serious nod. He wiggled around on the log just a bit, doing his best to find a more comfortable position. "I mean…did _you_ know right away?"

"Well…the first time, no," he admitted. "I was still a bit groggy from the sleeping potion, so it was all a bit fuzzy. But the second time…yes, I knew. I just had no idea if it was real, or simply a product of that wake-up elixir I thought I had been given. But looking back…yah, it was pretty obvious."

"Then…that means that Tauriel is my _one_ …right?" Kili asked, looking up at his brother for answers. "I mean, that's what Gloin and Bombur said, if you wake up…you've met your one."

"It would appear that way," he nodded, doing his best not to look in the direction of Kili's lap. "Have you experienced any of the other signs they talked about that night?" Fili remembered that evening very vividly, still mortified that his mother had been a part of it.

"I've never dreamed of our wedding, if that's what you're asking," Kili admitted. "But I have dreamed of her. And when she was sitting on me…and I suddenly…woke up, well, I did have a quick day dream of sorts…of her holding our child. Does that count?"

"I don't know!" stated, throwing his hands up in frustration. "You were there the same as me…no one mentioned day dreams. Although, Gloin and Bombur said that every dwarrow is different, and some experience things that others don't, so who can tell." He looked over at his brother once more, narrowing his eyes. "Have you found one part of her more desirable than the rest? You now…fixated on a certain aspect of her?"

"Her hair," Kili said, giving a sigh of pure pleasure as she shut his eyes. "I love the way it looks, the way it moves and I would give anything to run my fingers through it."

As Fili watched a wide grin spread across his brother's goofy looking face, he let out his own sigh…but this one of resignation. He was happy for Kili, really he was, and while he knew this was a wonderful thing, there would obviously be complications if the two of them chose to pursue this match. That, of course, was assuming Tauriel even thought of Kili in that manner.

"You really need to think about this, Nadadith. Is this what _you_ want?" the older dwarf questioned. "While both Thorin and I eventually realized that denying the call of our _ones_ was pure madness… _you_ have to take into consideration that Tauriel is an elf, and she might not feel the same way. Do elves even have a _one_?"

"I…I think so," Kili told him, desperately trying to recall Tauriel's exact words from the other night. "She said that elves too seek out their perfect mate."

"The term 'perfect mate' could mean anything to an elf," Fili mused, now worried for his little brother. "And if she doesn't see you the same way you view her, as the one Mahal created especially for you…then there might not be any way to convince her."

"But what if she _does_ see me as such…what if she _does_ care for me as well?" Kili asked, ever the optimist.

"Then I suppose you have two options…the first one being, to pursue her, to officially court her," the older brother reasoned. "The second, is to deny your feelings and try to forget her. However, if a dwarf chooses to deny his _one_ , then he has essentially condemned himself to a bachelor's life to the end of his days. _One,_ _and done_ …that's how it goes. Yet, that is still an option…if you want it to be." Though in Fili's mind, it was not something he would ever wish on Kili. His brother deserved love - deserved to _be_ loved - even if it was by an elf.

Fili had always imagined his brother married, with children of his own, the two of them raising their young ones together. Kili had so much to offer a dam…or an elf…and for him to only be married to his craft alone, was unthinkable. Thorin and Dwalin seemed perfectly content with hobbits as their mates, and while Tauriel was taller than Kili, and certainly not as full figured as a dwarrowdam, even Fili could not deny that she had a certain appeal. The elf-lass was kind, brave, generous, and treated everyone with respect…which was saying a lot when you thought about how much the wood elves and the dwarves hated each other less than two decades ago. Still, this pairing would be a very bitter pill for Thorin to swallow, and perhaps even their mother. Yet, in his heart, Fili could not advise his brother any differently. Kili deserved happiness.

"Not a lot of choices, are there?" Kili muttered, staring off into the darkness.

"Do…do you love her?" Fili asked, watching him closely for any sign that would give him away.

"I…I think so," he replied, looking almost as shocked as Fili was. "I mean, I've thought of no one but her for the past sixteen years. Not one dwarrowdam has caught my eye or held my attention like Tauriel has. She's an amazing fighter, and more than a match for me at archery. When I look at her I can't stop smiling, and when I close my eyes at night, she is all I see. And most of all…I can't imagine spending the rest of my life without her." He stared at Fili questioningly. "Is that love?"

"If it isn't, that's the most romantic way I've ever heard _hate_ described," he laughed, throwing his arm around his brother's shoulder and giving him an encouraging squeeze. "I might not be an expert on the subject…" he began, but then stopped and got a thoughtful look on his face. "On second thought…maybe I am! I mean, I _do_ have a lovely wife and three beautiful children, so I'm apparently doing something right."

"Yes, yes, you're the supreme authority on love," Kili stated with a roll of his eyes.

"Thanks for noticing," Fili grinned, nudging his brother with his elbow. "But like I was saying…from what I know on the subject, I can say without a doubt, that you are most assuredly in love." He paused there for a moment, then added, "I think."

 _"You think?"_ Kili groused.

"There's always room for error in anything," Fili stated defensively. "But the bottom line is…you _are_ awake. And Tauriel is the one who did it. So, my advice is to not throw Mahal's gift back in his face. Tell her what you're feeling, and find out if she might be experiencing the same thing. Stranger things have happened."

"Yes," Kili nodded, his brother's words apparently solidifying his resolve. "I _will_ talk to her. And I will tell her exactly how I am feeling!" he then turned a bit red and folded his arms over his lap. "Well, maybe not _exactly_."

"Best to keep a little mystery in your love life," Fili laughed. "At least until your wedding night."

"My wedding night?" Kili gasped, looking at his brother in shock. "I've not even learned if she likes me yet…and you already have us getting married?"

"Well…it _is_ the logical conclusion, don't you think?" Fili shrugged. He then got a hesitant look on his face. "Do…do you need me to explain to you about the wedding nihght or anything? I mean…what you should do and stuff?"

"OH, MAHAL NO!" Kili shouted, pulling back and looking at Fili as if he were a snake, ready to strike. "One thing at a time…and _that_ , maybe never!"

"Rather figure it out on your own, would ya?" Fili laughed, though very happy his brother had turned him down. He knew one day he would be giving this talk to his own sons…well, maybe not exactly like this, but it would be his duty to pass along this male information. But for some reason, giving it to his brother felt strange and awkward. No wonder Thorin had looked rather sick to his stomach when he had attempted to impart what little knowledge he had on the subject to them when they were younger. It was not as easy as one would assume. Still, as his brother, he couldn't help but tease him just a little. "Though with the difference in your height, there might be an issue…but I suppose when lying down, it woun't really be a problem."

"FILI!" Kili barked, shooting his brother a scandalized look.

"What?" he chuckled, trying to look innocent…and failing.

The two brothers were silent for a moment, and then Kili spoke, his voice sounding unsure.

"And…you're fine with me taking an elf as a wife?" the dark haired prince asked hopefully.

"As long as _you_ are happy, _I_ am happy," he stated firmly. "And I'll even stand up for you and your choice in brides when you tell Amad and Uncle."

"Oh, Mahal," Kili moaned. "I forgot about them! What do you think they'll say? What do you think they will _do_?"

"Hmmmm, hard to predict," Fili said, stroking his short beard in thought. "Mother might simply be overjoyed with the prospect of more grandchildren, while Thorin….no telling. Although, like I said, he and Glorfindel have become pretty good friends, so things might go easier than you think."

"Well, that would certainly be a change," Kili scoffed.

"Look at the bright side, at least you discovering you're _awake_ while way out here, saving you the embarrassment I got when I found out," Fili informed him, shaking his head ruefully. "While I'm willing to bet that Thorin would have fielded any of your questions on the subject, this time…you never know what Amad might have chosen to add to it. One sex discussion with her sitting in was quite enough for me."

"Me too!" Kili shuddered, recalling that night vividly.

"So…do you need to stay out here a bit longer?" Fili gave a slight nod towards his brother's still covered lap. "I'll understand if you do."

"Will you sit with me?" Kili asked, feeling somewhat childish for asking.

"Of course I will," Fili chuckled. "What are brothers for?"

.

.

By the time it was safe for the two dwarrows to return to camp, most everyone had already gone to sleep, assured that the men of Dale were watching over the camp that night. Much to Kili's disappointment, and relief, Tauriel was already in her bed roll. He wondered why she had chosen to sleep on the ground that night, and not in a tree like before. Perhaps none of the ones nearby were as comfortable as last time? Most appeared to be pine trees…and Kili figured that nothing was more irritating than prickly cones and pitch.

So, lying down on his own blankets, Kili stared up at the stars and let his mind wander. Fili had been right…he had to speak to Tauriel, there was nothing else he could do. Yet, even as he ran dozens of speeches through his mind, nothing he dreamed up sounded good enough. He wished he had the gift of flowery talk like Ori, or the easy way of speaking to others like Fili. But no, Kili had neither of these things, and had always fallen back on humor when in a tight spot. Still…hadn't Tauriel said she liked that about him? That she found him _interesting_?

Yet now Kili wanted to be more than interesting, he wanted to dazzle her, to sweep her off her feet – figuratively speaking – and show her that he could be serious, as well as romantic. He fell asleep wondering just how he might go about taking on such a daunting task.

.

~XXXX~

.

The following morning, back in Erebor, Thorin was busy grumbling in his private chambers. He was currently being held there by Dori, Balin, Gloin and Ori, all attempting to get their king to do the impossible…stand still!

"Oh, Thorin, just do as they ask and get it over with," Marigold told her husband, sitting in the corner with Sier while their daughters played quietly on the floor. With Flinn and Frerin away, Freya was feeling the loss of her sibling-playmates, and so a bit of girl-time with Rose had been planned that morning.

"You've been putting this off long enough, Thorin," Balin huffed, standing in front of the doorway and blocking his escape. "You need to be fitted for your new armor, and now is as good a time as any."

"I do not need new armor," Thorin fussed, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at Dori, who was standing there with a tape-measure and a look of determination. Ori was at his side, paper and pencil in hand, ready to jot down whatever his brother told him to. "Besides, I just finished getting dressed in order to hold open audience!"

"Oh, come on, it will take you all of ten minutes. Your old one is so full of dents that the smiths fear if they pound out one more, the whole thing will fall apart," Gloin insisted. "Now, we brought up a few pieces for you to try on, and we will measure you for the rest. You need armor, Thorin…and it must be such as befits a king."

"Fine," Thorin huffed, slipping out of his fur lined ceremonial robe and stepping forward to drape it around Balin's shoulders, using him as a living coatrack. He then removed his crown and plopped it on his councilor's head. "Hold those for me," he instructed, turning towards Dori with a heavy sigh. "Do your worst," Thorin directed, holding his arms out to the side in defeat.

Balin chuckled at his king's dramatics, slipping his arms through the sleeves of Thorin's royal robes and adjusting the raven-wing crown so that it sat more comfortably on his head.

"You know, Thorin," Balin mused, taking a few steps around the room as he let the majestic garment drag on the floor behind him. "I believe I could get used to wearing this."

"Be my guest," Thorin said with a bit of a smile. "I was not looking forward to listening to all of Erebor's disgruntled subjects anyway. Who, I am certain, are already lined up around the mountain, all wanting to chew my ear off today." Each month, Thorin held open court, hearing from any who wished to speak a grievance before the king. It was a long standing tradition passed down from his ruling ancestors, but Thorin wished he could just skip it today. Usually he had Fili and Kili there with him, to help keep things at least bearable, but with them gone…well, his heart was simply not in it today. "I will gladly take over your duties, or anyone else's for that matter, and let you play king for the day."

"And I would do a smashing job of it too," Balin laughed, now strutting around the room in a comical manner. "I mean, how hard could it be?" He looked over at Gloin and waved his hand in his direction authoritatively. "Gloin, my good dwarf, do go down to the treasury and count all the coins there for me…twice!"

"I will get right on it, _my king_ ," the red bearded dwarf chuckled, giving Balin an exaggerated bow.

"Dori, I need a new tapestry to hang on my wall, one that depicts my heroic deeds and shows off my fine physique," he ordered next. And while Dori only laughed at his request, Thorin gave Balin a stern glare.

"And Ori, I need a proclamation written up immediately, canceling all future audiences with the king by anyone who has a complaint…only those who wish to sing his praises are allowed to be seen," the white haired advisor commanded.

"Now you're talking!" Thorin nodded, happy to hear something useful come out of his cousin's mouth.

"And what about me, King Balin?" Marigold asked in a deceptively innocent voice. "If you are taking over Thorin's duties, will you be joining me in the birthing room and stay by my side while my second child is born?"

At this Balin blanched, causing both the queen and Sier to burst out laughing.

"If he can't even remain standing when presented with his niece and nephew for the first time, how do you think he would fare in the delivery room?" Thorin scoffed, enjoying the look of horror on Balin's face.

"As if you're one to talk, Cousin," Gloin pointed out. "I recall that you also took to the floor at the birth of little Rose." Thorin shot him a glaring look, always hating to be reminded of his brief lack of consciousness when his daughter was born. "And that is why males should not be in the birthing room…it's just not natural, I say!" Gloin stated, acting as if this proved his point.

"It is, however, natural for hobbits," Sier spoke up, leaning over and patting Marigold's hand supportively. "And I, for one, rather appreciated Fili being there with me. It made the birth of Frerin and Freya all the more special."

"And as Marigold's husband, I have every intention of being present when my next child is born as well," Thorin assured his wife, making her smile happily at his statement.

"On second thought, perhaps I will let you retain your kingship…and everything that goes along with it," Balin said, his cheeks turning a bit red.

"Probably best," Thorin nodded, giving his wife a little wink.

Just then, there came a loud knock at the door.

"If you are no longer overtaxed by running my kingdom, would you be so kind as to get the door, Balin?" Thorin asked, having just been handed a new helmet, slipping it on as Dori stood back and inspected it thoughtfully.

"Of course, Your Majesty," Balin said with a sweeping bow, trotting over to the door and yanking it open. "Who dares to disturb the king?" he barked out gruffly, imagining that he would either startle a poor page delivering a message, or cause one of the guards to laugh at his antics. Yet what he encountered was something altogether different.

"I dare!" a gravelly voice replied, coming from a burley, black-haired dwarf who stood in the doorway, a sword drawn and now pointed directly at Balin. "And if you don't wish for your kingly head to be separated from your body, I would suggest you do just as I say!"

Balin stumbled back as at least a dozen dwarves began shoving their way into the room, each one armed and ready for battle. Thorin grabbed his sword, prepared to defend his home and loved ones against these intruders. Gloin, Dori and Ori were instantly on the defense as well, drawing their own weapons.

Sier, knowing that there was nothing she could do to help, swiftly gathered Rose and Freya into her arms and ran for the bedroom door, ushering Marigold along as quickly as her rounded stomach would allow. As they heard the clashing of swords behind them, they spared one final glance back, horrified as they saw Thorin and the others engage the enemy. Sier slammed the door closed with her foot and set the children down, sliding the bolt in place before grabbing a sturdy chair to brace against it as well.

"Thorin! I…I can't leave him!" Marigold cried, frantically reaching for the lock in an attempt to go back. "I must help him!"

"NO!" Sier commanded, grabbing hold of the hobbit's shoulders and spinning her around so she was facing her. "There's nothing you can do other than get yourself captured or killed. Thorin can fight much better knowing you are safe, now come with me!"

By now Rose and Freya were crying, both little princesses never having been witness to such violence or fear. Sier raced to the far corner of the room and pulled a massive tapestry aside, letting her hands feel their way along the wall until she discovered what she was looking for. Pressing a slight indent in the stone, there was a noise and a small puff of dust, as a secret doorway opened in the wall.

"Hurry, through here," she instructed, gesturing for the children and Marigold to join her. Sier had not made use of the secret passageways in the royal chambers since the day that Nori had carried her out of Fili's room unconscious. Yet she, as well as the rest of the family, knew of their existence and how to access them. They were only to be used in the direst of emergencies…but if this was not dire, then Sier didn't know what was. "We need to get out, get the children to safety, and find help!" she ordered, still worried that Marigold would resist her command. Yet, as the hobbit mother looked down at the two frightened lasses, and her hand rested on the swell of her unborn child, she knew her niece-in-law spoke true.

"Yes," she nodded, ushering the children towards the stone door. "Hurry now, take my hand." And into the dark they went, doing their best to put on a brave face for the sake of Rose and Freya.

Sier waited until all four of them were safe inside the tunnel before she pushed the door closed, hearing it seal tightly, covering all evidence of their escape. She knew that a lamp and flint were stored near each entrance, and in a moment she had located them, lighting the wick and illuminating the dark around them.

"Ama, I'm scared!" Rose sniffled, burying her face in her mother's skirts. "Why didn't Adad come with us?"

"He will follow us soon," Marigold assured her child, laying her hand reassuringly on her little back.

Sier now held the lantern in one hand and Freya in the other, the tiny toddler clinging to her tightly.

"Where does this lead?" Marigold asked, having also never had to make use of these passages.

"Eventually it comes out near the healing halls…but I think we should head for Dis' room first, for we will need her help. I think it's this way," she said, nodding her head forward, her lantern giving off a small shaft of light that pierced the dark tunnel. "Come…we won't be of help to anyone standing here."

And taking a deep breath for courage, Sier led the way…praying that those they left behind would be all right.

* * *

 **Ummmm, told you things were about to get 'real'. REAL EXCITING! ha ha.**

 **So now you know the sub-plot of the story. I couldn't just let those who stayed home in Erebor be sitting around doing nothing you know!**

 **From here on out, I will be switching from Erebor to the Mission and back again. Sometimes dedicating a whole chapter to one place, while other times splitting half and half. Hope you like the change of pace.**

 **Also...what is your favorite line from the Hobbit. What to you stands out as the most memorable?**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Aranel Mereneth:** Out of them all, I think Kili might be the least Dumb Durin of them all. ha ha. This boy is an open book...has nothing to hide (except what is going on in his pants right now. ha ha)

 **gginsc:** Kili appreciates your sympathy...and I appreciate your review!

 **Guest:** Nope, no one can argue when a Dwarf finds his ONE...but he can certainly argue with HER! ha ha.

 **abc:** Yes, and I bet when he finds out, Thorin will be GLAD he was not there. ha ha. He might be married now, but he is still figuring things out for himself. ha ha. And Fili will help his little brother through this awkward time...with good advice and a bit of teasing. What are brothers for, right? Thanks.

 **Feu d'Argent:** Agreed, Fili's sex talk can not be topped. ha ha. Yah, but it will be hard to have Fili and Sier split up in the story...but the reunion will be worth it...um...I mean...assuming he survives and all (wink wink). I too love how elves like men/dwarves/wizards with beards, ha ha. Just as long as they keep them short and neat, like Fili and Kili, and Thorin. I would not go for Gloin's beard. sorry. And I just gave you a bonus chapter...was that enough sparing you of the suspense...or did it just create more? ha ha.


	106. Chapter 106

.

 **Ok, now to find out more about these invaders!**

 **Get 'em, Thorin!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 106**

 **~X~**

* * *

Thorin had seen Sier and Marigold whisk the children into the bedchamber, and he could only hope they would be wise enough to make use of the secret tunnels, getting everyone to safety. Yet once he heard the door shut and lock behind him, he turned his full attention to the approaching enemies, his sword ringing out as it clashed with another. Thorin had no idea who these dwarves were, though if he had to guess, they appeared to be Blacklocks. Dealings with that particular dwarf clan were often strained, their leader always demanding more and more concessions that Thorin found rather unreasonable. Still, he had thought they had made progress over the past few years, possibly even working towards a respectable trade relation. Apparently he had been mistaken. Yet how had they come to be in his mountain, and able to attack him in his private chambers no less? Where were his personal guards? Since each were loyal to a fault, and willing to lay down their lives to protect their king and queen…Thorin got the sinking feeling that they were all dead.

Unfortunately, he had little time to contemplate this thought as his attention was drawn back to the fight. Thorin blocked and spun, bringing Orcrist around to slice through the belly of the one who had attacked him. Yet before his opponent even hit the floor, two more were coming directly at him, axes and blades raised. He could see that Dori, Ori and Gloin were attempting to fend off attackers as well, but he could not seem to find Balin in all the commotion. That is, until they heard a loud shout from off to the side, it was the raspy voiced dwarf, and his words stopped everyone in their tracks.

"Cease this resistance! Lay down your arms, or your king dies!" the enemy dwarf shouted. And when all turned towards his voice, what they saw caused their blood to run cold. There he was, standing with Balin in front of him, his blade placed at their friend's throat, and a look of menacing evil in his eyes. "Drop your weapons…or I drop him!"

Thorin's eyes narrowed, seeing that their enemies now had the upper hand. He was instantly reminded of those three trolls they encountered on their journey, holding Bilbo by his arms and legs, all threatening to pull him apart if they did not surrender. And just like then…Thorin knew he had no choice but to capitulate. They couldn't let Balin die.

With a growl of anger, he threw down his blade, allowing Orcrist to clatter on the floor in front of him. The other dwarves reluctantly followed suit, and the moment they were all unarmed, the remaining intruders surrounded the four of them and forced them to their knees. Within moments they were bound, hand and foot, as they knelt there, glaring daggers at the vile dwarf who still held Balin's life in his hands. Once he was certain that the others were no longer a threat, the black haired dwarf shoved Balin away from him, practically making the older advisor stumble and fall. He too was quickly tied up beside the others, forced to his knees and unable to fight back.

"So…at long last I have you at my mercy, King Thorin," the lead dwarf said, walking back and forth in front of his prisoners. "All our planning has apparently paid off. And soon, Erebor will be mine."

"Over my dead body!" Thorin barked out, his head still encased in the helmet he had put on seconds before Balin had opened the door.

"Silence, slug!" their captor warned, aiming his blade at Thorin's neck. "Do not forget your place…I was addressing your king, not his disrespectful lackey."

Thorin opened his mouth to inform this upstart that he _was_ in fact speaking to the king, but Balin's voice cut him off.

"Then care to tell me… _the king_ …who would be so bold as to attack Erebor?" Balin spit out, playing his part well. He then looked over at Thorin, conveying his thoughts with only a glance. This was his way of protecting his king…even if it meant masquerading as such in order to do it.

"But of course," the burly dwarf answered, giving Balin a mocking bow. "I am Hagen, son of Haken, Lord of the Rhȗn Mountains and leader of the Blacklocks."

"I know your father," Balin hissed, eying the younger dwarf menacingly. "He has always bargained for peace with the Longbeard clan…he would never have sanctioned this!"

"Perhaps not," Hagen nodded thoughtfully. "But my father grows old and much of the ruler ship has fallen on my shoulders. And long has it been a thorn in my side to hear that a son of Durin has chosen to wed a lass of inferior race, thus deluding the blood of kings. My father might not have the stones to act on behalf of his people, and our values…but I do! So, I chose not to inform him of my plans. However, I am certain when I return with the Arkenstone in my hand, and the crown of Erebor's king on my head, he will hardly be complaining."

"The Arkenstone?" Balin gasped, pulling back slightly. "You have no right! It is the King's Jewel!" Granted, after taking the mountain, Thorin had ordered the Arkenstone locked away in the deepest vault, not daring to set it above the throne like his grandfather had previously done. In his eyes, the jewel had caused nothing but trouble, and while it did bestow upon him the right to rule…Thorin wanted nothing to do with that accursed stone.

"Well, since I plan on taking over as king…then it _should_ rightly be mine," Hagen reasoned.

"You will never get away with this!" Gloin seethed, struggling against his bonds. "You may have been able to sneak in here…but you will never make it out of the mountain alive."

"Oh, I beg to differ," their black haired enemy scoffed. "For you see, I have been planning this attack for some time now. And I have amassed quite an army, each dwarf willing to fight and die for our cause. We also obtained a great deal of useful information from several who were familiar with your kingdom …unfortunately not all could be convinced to part with such news willingly, and suffered the consequences."

At this, Hagen gave a wicked grin, one that sent shivers up Thorin's spine…they were obviously dealing with a cruel enemy, one who would not hesitate to kill.

"Through this manner we not only learned the perfect time to strike, but also how to go about practically unnoticed in doing so," Hagen continued, obviously eager to gloat over his plan. "You really should increase your security when inviting any and all to come before you in open audience, mighty king. It took very little effort for myself and a few of my warriors to slip in among the throng." He then stepped closer to Balin, eyeing him thoughtfully. "For some reason, I imagined that you would be younger. From all the tales I have heard of the Mighty Thorin Oakenshield, I expected…more."

"Untie my hands and give me a weapon, and I will show you just how much formitable I can be!" Balin growled, more than a bit offended by his words. "I might appear old, but I could still best a whelp like you in a fight."

"Ah, there's the spirit I was expecting," he nodded, apparently impressed with Balin's retort. "Now, I suppose you wouldn't be so inclined to just hand over the Arkenstone and make this easier on yourself, would it?"

"Go to Mordor!" Balin spat, letting him know they would receive no help from them.

"As you wish," Hagen nodded, apparently fully expecting them to offer resistance. "We will simply have to do this the _hard_ way then." He turned and looked at the remainder of his cohorts, two were dead, three were wounded, but the rest appeared ready and able to do his bidding. "Sorenz, Boresh, search every room! These are the royal chambers, thus his little hobbit queen has to be here somewhere." Two of the dwarves headed for the other rooms, kicking at the doors until they finally gave way.

When Thorin saw them bust their way into his bedchambers, he silently prayed that his wife and daughter, as well as his two nieces, had made good their escape. His instincts were screaming at him to fight, to tell them that he was the king, and offer himself up as leverage so that his friends might go free. And yet, he knew the wisdom of what his cousin was doing. If they believed Balin to be the king, they might not pay as much attention to Thorin, and perhaps he could find a way to get free and overpower this Hagen character. It was not the most thought-out plan, but for now it was all they had…and he would not risk it by letting his pride get the better of him.

Hagen then turned back around and assessed the four other prisoners before him. He walked over to stand before Dori, leveling his sword at his throat.

"You…what is your name and position?" he demanded.

Dori held his tongue, refusing to speak, even when the tip of the blade began to dig painfully into his skin. Yet before more than a trickle of blood could be spilt, Hagen apparently had a better idea and walked over to Ori…placing a deadly looking dagger on the now frightened dwarf's cheek.

"Perhaps if I start on the youngest of your group you will change your mind? I will ask once more," he informed them all, noting that their expressions grew dark with rage. "Tell me your names and your positions, or I will carve out his eyes while you watch."

"Dori! I'm called Dori," the oldest of the three brothers almost yelled, eager to protect Ori at all cost. "I'm head of textiles in the mountain. Cloth, weaving, anything of that nature."

"Very good," Hagen nodded, looking down at Ori next. "And you?"

"I…I'm Ori…the head scribe," he stammered, pulling back as far as possible to get away from the sharp point of the blade.

"Ah, brothers I see," the dwarf commented, taking note of the similarity of their names. He then looked over at Gloin and Thorin. "How about you two?"

"Gloin, son of Groin, and I'm in charge of the treasury," he grumbled, hating the idea of being forced to reveal anything.

"I…" Thorin began, still fighting the urge to speak the truth, yet the insistence in his companions' eyes forced him to lie. "I am Dwalin…son of Fundin, and I am Erebor's war chief."

"Dwalin is it?" Hagen nodded, apparently familiar with the name. "I have heard of you."

"Then you know that I will personally rip your heart out if given the chance," he seethed, figuring that was rather close to what his cousin would have said if he had truly been in his place.

"Would you now? Then I suppose I best not give you that chance," Hagen chuckled, signaling to another dwarf to come to his side. "Nosh, you and several others, take our friend Dori here and have him show you where the quarantine bell is located. Make the announcement and then fetch a healer from the sick rooms, we have wounded that need tending."

At hearing their plan, Thorin's heart sank into his stomach. The quarantine bell was only rung when there was a danger of sickness spreading through the mountain. It confined everyone to their own chambers, leaving hardly anyone moving about in the mountain, and only a small amount of guards and soldiers on duty. It had not been used in many years, and even then, only a mild case of the scarlet throat had driven them to implement it. Yet in such confined spaces, the threat of an infectious illness was nothing to be taken lightly. These villains had apparently done their research, and much to Thorin's horror…their plan just _might_ work.

The one called Nosh cut Dori's ropes, and grabbed him roughly by the arm, a small dagger held at his side threateningly.

"Now, Master Dori," Hagen said in a warning tone. "You will do just as you are told, and if you even blink at another dwarf wrong, not only will you die where you stand, but I will personally slit each and every one of your companions' throats in retaliation…starting with your little brother here. Do you understand me?"

Dori's eyes were full of hate as he glared at his captors. Yet after one glance at his brother and friends, he knew they had him over a barrel. He would gladly give his _own_ life for each of them…yet he would never do anything to risk theirs. So he nodded reluctantly, willing to comply with Hagen's orders. Once they had his word that he would do as he was told, Nosh and the other guards escorted him out the door.

Just then Sorenz and Boresh reappeared from the other rooms, and much to Thorin's relief, they were alone.

"We searched everywhere, there's no one else here," they reported.

"What?" Hagen hissed. "Impossible! I personally saw someone go in there! Where could they be?" He then turned to Balin with a seething glare. "Where is your queen?"

"Long gone," Balin informed him smugly. "You will not be able to use her against me."

"Perhaps not, but she can't hide from me forever," he threatened. "And until then, I still have you three as leverage." Hagen then grabbed Ori by the front of his tunic and hauled him to his feet. "How about you and I do a little scribe work, yes?"

He then shoved the young dwarrow over to a desk, cutting his hands free as he slapped a piece of parchment down in front of him. Ori looked up at his captor and then over to his king and friends for direction. Apparently angered that the young dwarrow did not immediately cower and concede to his orders, Hagen grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head back, exposing Ori's throat to the dagger that the angry dwarf placed against it.

"I give the orders here, not him!" Hagen snarled. "Now, write what I say…or do you wish to die?"

"Do as he says, laddie," Balin spoke up quickly, unwilling to see the young scribe killed for taking an unnecessary stand. They had to bide their time, and strike when it was the most advantageous.

"Here's what you will write," Hagen insisted, rattling off a list of instructions as Ori scribbled frantically, trying to keep up with the forced dictation. The first one was directed to the temporary captain of the guards, seeing as Dwalin was currently out of the mountain. It told him to take the four remaining battalions and ride to the Iron Hills, apparently to offer escort for his visit in four weeks. The second letter he was forced to pen was to the raven keepers, ordering them to abandon their posts and lock up the aviary, for fear that whatever illness was going around could be contagious to birds as well. The last was addressed to the door warden, ordering him and his soldiers to step down and confine themselves to their quarters, and that a secret company, handpicked by the king, would be taking over guard duty until the danger of infection was past. When these were finished, Hagen had Balin brought over, cutting his bonds as he shoved the quill in his hand.

"Now sign them, and no tricks!" he ordered.

Balin was stuck. If he did as he was told, everyone would recognize that it was not the king who did the signing…for their style of writing was vastly different, and he had never had to learn how to forge Thorin's signature. Yet, thankfully, he knew of someone who could.

"I…I don't think I can," he explained, flexing his fingers stiffly. "Those ropes cut off my circulation…I can hardly feel anything, let alone write my name." Yet before Hagen could get angry or lash out, he continued. "But Ori can sign my name almost better than me. He can do it and no one will know the difference."

Hagen glared at Balin for a moment, before looking around the desk, sifting through papers until he found one with Thorin's signature on it. Nodding for Ori to comply, he watched as the scribe wrote the name Thorin Oakenshield with a flourish. Hagen took the pages, compared the signature to the one in his hand, and after giving a nod of satisfaction, he folded them up and gave them to several of his cohorts.

"Now, take these and see that the orders are carried out," he insisted. "Take that one over there with you to the soldiers' quarters." Hagan pointed at Gloin. "And this little scribe can go with you to deliver the one to the door wardens. Having them along will help add authenticity to the orders. Once they are gone, let the rest of our company in, we will need every one of them to secure this mountain and find the Arkenstone." Hagen then glared menacingly at both Ori and Gloin. "But one wrong move and your king will be the first to fall…understand?"

Both nodded in agreement, yet neither one appeared happy about it, and soon they were being forced from the room, off to complete their assignments.

"Now what?" Balin asked as they rebound his restraints, glaring at his captors with hate in his eyes.

"Now we wait," Hagen informed them. "Soon all the residents will be confined to their quarters and we will be able to move around the mountain more freely. And you…oh, _temporary king_ , will tell me where you have hidden the Arkenstone."

"And if I refuse?" Balin questioned, narrowing his eyes at the vile dwarf.

"Oh…but you won't," he hissed, leaning in just a bit closer. "For you have already shown me your weakness, Thorin Oakenshield. You actually _care_ for those under you, for your people…and especially your little hobbit queen. And all these things I will use against you, to get exactly what I desire…your throne!" And with that, he reached out and snatched the crown off Balin's head, placing it on his own with what could only be described as maniacal glee.

Thorin had already guessed that they were dealing with a highly disturbed and unstable dwarf, one who could not be trusted to act honorably in any manner. Yet this had just solidified it. Dwarves did not attack and kill other dwarves…it was unthinkable! And yet, here they were, held hostage by members of their own kind, murderers even, if Thorin's suspicions were in fact true.

They were _all_ in very deep trouble.

.

.

Meanwhile, out in the main square of Erebor, Dori had indeed done just as directed, ringing the quarantine bell and giving the order for everyone to sequester themselves in their own quarters until further notice. Since Dori was such a well-known figure in the mountain, being one of the famous company of Thorin Oakenshield, no one questioned his authority to do so. As protocol dictated, the gates to the mountain were shut and no one was allowed to enter or exit without direct permission from the king. Dori felt terrible as he gave the orders, knowing that by doing so he was playing right into their enemy's hands, and yet, what else could he do? His friends, his king, and his brother's lives depended on it. Still, it made him sick to his stomach to think about invaders inside the walls of Erebor.

.

.

Marigold, Sier and the children had just reached what they believed to be the secret door to Dis' chambers, when they heard the loud gong of the quarantine bell. Even in the dark halls behind the thick stone walls it was quite clear, and the two lasses looked at each other in surprise. This couldn't be a coincidence. It had to all be connected with the attack on the king and the mountain. They knew they needed to hurry if they were going to find anyone able to help them.

Feeling around once more, Sier located the trigger that opened the secret door, pushing against it as slowly as possible just in case they might encounter an enemy. What they did find, however, was Dis - armed with a blade and pointing it towards the wall from which they were entering.

"Dis! It's me…Sier!" she cried, holding up her hands in surrender.

"Sier?" the older dam questioned with a notable sigh of relief. "What on earth is going on? They just rang the quarantine bell and when I stepped out into the hall I saw several strange dwarves guarding the entrance to the royal chambers. Where is Thorin?"

"The mountain is under attack," Sier explained, ushering Marigold and the children into Dis' bedchambers.

"Auntie Dis!" Rose cried, rushing forward and throwing herself into her arms. "We had to leave Adad behind! I'm scared!"

"A group of armed dwarves stormed into our chambers and attacked!" Marigold continued, trying to fill Dis in. "Thorin, Balin, Dori, Gloin and Ori were still fighting when we escaped through the secret tunnels. We didn't know what else to do."

"You did the right thing," Dis assured them. "The lives of the children come first, Thorin would have insisted on it." She placed a kiss on Rose's cheek and set her niece down.

Dis walked over to a small cabinet and pulled out another sword, looking at the two she now held before handing one to each of the dams. She then turned her head and stared at the blade that hung on the wall over her desk…it had been Flinn's. Thorin had brought it back to her after the battle that taken her husband's life, along with the pendant she always wore. Dis had intended to present it to Fili on the day he became king, but until then, she preferred to keep it close, the sight of it a constant reminder of her lost love. Well, now she had a need for it, and Flinn's was the only other weapon she had on hand. She didn't think he would mind if she used it…just this once. So reaching up, she took it down, testing the grip in her hand as she familiarized herself with its weight.

It was an excellent sword, once handcrafted by Thorin himself. Her brother had made two exactly alike, one for Flinn, and the other for Frerin – a gift for the two sword-brothers. It had been a source of great pride between them, to own such fine blades, and they had always taken excellent care of them. Dis knew that Thorin still kept Frerin's blade locked away, a treasured memento from their beloved brother. With a heavy sigh, she pulled herself from her thoughts and returned to the more pressing situation at hand.

"We need to find help and rally whatever troops we can. Yet with everyone sent to their homes in quarantine, we might find it more difficult than we'd like. Do you know who these villains are and what they want?" Dis asked.

"No, we didn't have time to get a good look at them, yet the one who appeared in charge spoke with an accent like those from the Blacklock clan," Sier revealed, patting Freya on the back as the little lass' sobs at last quieted.

"Blacklocks, is it?" Dis seethed. "Can't say I am surprised by that, but what _does_ shock me is how those scoundrels managed to get inside the mountain! I fear that there is treachery afoot."

"Perhaps Thorin and the others fought them off," Marigold offered, desperate hope laced in her tone.

"I would love to think that as well, but with the ringing of the quarantine bell…I fear that is not the case," Dis said with a shake of her head. "Thus, it is up to us." She then walked out of her bedroom, and they could hear her doing something in the kitchen area. Before long she returned, holding a basket full of food and several water skins. After bolting the door behind her, Dis grabbed a couple of spare cloaks, and some shawls for the children, handing them to Marigold and Sier. "Here, we will need these in the tunnels, no telling how long we will have to make use of them before we can get this sorted out. We need to make our way down to Bifur, Bergie and Dena's chambers next."

"Are there tunnels to the lower apartments as well?" Marigold asked, having been told it was only the royal suites that had them.

"Shafts were cut to all the company's chambers right after we retook the mountain," Dis nodded. "It created a bit of a maze, and the way is complicated, but I think I recall how to get there. Now let's get going, before things get any worse."

"I don't know how things could _get_ any worse than they already are," Marigold whispered, taking hold of Rose's hand as they all filed back into the dark tunnels. And yet, as she saw her own fear mirrored in the eyes of Dis and Sier…she had a sinking feeling they were about to find out.

* * *

 **Well things sure do not look good for everyone in Erebor...however, Dis has a sword and a bunch of dams at her command...Hagen and those Blacklocks don't stand a chance!**

 **Balin is such a brave and resorcefull dwarf...pretending to be Thorin to protect his king. So sweet.**

 **Next chapter we get to see what is going on with the mission again. More Kili and Tauriel.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Attention: If I have missed any of my guest reviews, please forgive me. The FF site has been acting up a bit lately, and some of them got lost and were not transferred to my E-Mail account until just recently. Very strange. Sorry.**

 **.**

 **abc:** Well, he knows all he needs to know for NOW. He might want more information later...but that can wait. I hope you found the answers you wanted in this chapter about who the bad dwarves are and why they attacked. Caught you unawares did I? Good! ha ha.

 **Guest:** So you are kind of like Thorin and his dwarves, moving, taking everything with you, a nomad, fleeing a fire breathing dragon...well, maybe not so much the last part. ha ha. Hope your move is successful. And yes, I didn't want any of you to become complacent...so I like to shake things up now and again with a shocker or two. ha ha.

 **Aranel Mereneth:** So far he is the least dumb during...but let's not count him out of the running yet. ha ha. There is still so much more story to go. And I hope you now know more about who the baddies are and how they got in. You can rest assured that Thorin will be fixing the holes in his defense pretty darn fast after this...assuming he lives through it. *wink wink*

 **Guest:** No need to go back and see if you can find any hints as to who these bad dwarves are and why they are there. They were not sent by Bina or Colm, if that was what you were thinking. ha ha. But I have been planning this attack since...well...around chapter 50? Fili taught Sier well about how to be a level headed princess...that and I think her mommy instincts kicked in and she was in 'protect Freya' mode too. More to come! Thanks


	107. Chapter 107

.

 **Another Bonus chapter for you!**

 **Remember, keep track of where you left off, and don't miss any chapters.**

 **Back to Kili for a bit...must see how he is doing with his new found 'awakening'**

 **ha ha.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 107**

 **~X~**

* * *

Kili woke later than he had planned the following day; having staying up half the night thinking of Tauriel and how to go about speaking to her had left him exhausted. Unfortunately, this led to him missing his fair elf altogether, for apparently she, Dwalin and Bain had ridden ahead to scout the path. Seeing that they were getting close to the mines, it was decided they best be on guard. So Kili ate his breakfast in silence, still mulling things over in his mind. He was still determined to speak his piece to Tauriel…to tell her just what it was he was feeling for her, but he found that doing so was more frightening than facing down Smaug. What if she laughed at him? What if she told him she shared no such feelings? What if he was now destined to remain alone, his desires for a mate unfulfilled, simply because he was foolish enough to fall in love with someone who did not love him in return?

They mounted up and began their journey for the day, still with no sign of the three scouts. Yet about an hour into their trek, Kili spotted them approaching on the horizon. They didn't seem to be in any big hurry, so apparently they had not encountered anything that would cause concern. When the two parties finally met, it was Dwalin who spoke.

"We're closer to our destination than we thought," he informed them. "We should reach the outskirts of the mountain range by nightfall."

"Excellent," Fili nodded, his palm itching to grip his sword at the thought of what this Gorbash creature was doing to his brethren.

"What do you plan on doing with your children?" Bain asked, nodding towards the two lads riding in front of Fili and Kili. "I can't imagine you intend to take them into battle."

"Nay," Fili agreed, looking down at Flinn with a furrowed brow. "We will need to find a safe place to leave the wagons, somewhere far enough away that they will not be spotted and alert them to our presence. I will assign a few dwarrow to remain behind as guards, the lads will remain there as well."

"What?" Flinn cried out, folding his arms over his chest in protest. "I want to fight!"

"The only fight you are going to be a part of, is with me, especially if you continue to disobey like this, Flinn," Fili warned, instantly putting the lad in his place. "You and your brother will remain behind with the wagons, is that perfectly clear?"

"Yes, Adad," they both replied in unison.

"Oin and I have been talking it over, and we will remain behind with the youngins," Bofur spoke up, having rode up to join the group. "He will be needed to stay with the medical wagon and get ready to treat the wounded, or any we rescue who are too weak to travel, and I'll mind Flinn and Frerin."

"I thank you for the offer, Bofur," Fili grinned, pleased to know that someone who truly cared for his sons would be the one watching them.

"And I promise to do a much better job than my brother in keeping an eye on them, too," he teased, pointing his finger in a warning fashion at both lads. Fili was glad his sons had the good sense to look ashamed of how they had tricked Bombur.

"It's settled then," Bain nodded, looking pleased by this plan. "If we ride hard, and stop only briefly for lunch, we can arrive before the sun goes down and set up camp."

"And then we attack!" Dwalin growled, apparently just as eager as Fili to engage the enemy.

"Agreed," Fili nodded.

.

.

And so they all continued on, each man and dwarf aware of how close they were to their goal. Kili tried to keep pace with Tauriel, yet his pony's legs were a far cry shorter than her steed, and with little Frerin chattering away in front of him, he doubted he would have a chance to speak to her privately anyway. Thus as the day went on, Kili became more and more anxious to find a moment alone with her so that he could at last speak his mind.

Thankfully, not long after they had stopped for a short lunch, Frerin had grown tired and after sticking his thumb in his mouth, his eyes began to droop and soon he was fast asleep. Kili made sure to wrap his arm securely around the little dwarfling, preventing him from sliding out of the saddle, as he kicked his pony into a faster gait to catch up with Tauriel.

.

.

Tauriel had spent the entire morning fretting over whether she had indeed insulted Kili by winning the fight. She had always had to work much harder than anyone around her to prove her skills, as well as defend her position as captain of the guard. She had even had a few of her so called friends turn their back on her, when some could not handle the humiliation of being bested by a female.

Yet Tauriel had never thought that Kili would be one of them. The lighthearted dwarf had seemed so easy going, so unflappable, that she had not once considered holding back when they were sparring. Now she truly wished she had…for he had not even attempted to speak to her since last night.

Granted, she had not really given him much opportunity, having volunteered to head out early to scout with Dwalin and Bain. It had been a cowardly act, perhaps, but Tauriel was not sure how to deal with a disgruntled dwarf. And she so much wanted their relationship to go back to the easy way it had been before. But something had changed last night, and she was now worried that things might never be the same between them again. Tauriel was determined to apologize.

So when Kili rode up beside her, she seized the opportunity, turning to him before he could even open his mouth to speak.

"Kili…I am sorry," she stammered, her heart skipping just a bit as she saw him there cradling his youngest nephew in his strong arm. The little lad was fast asleep, his soft eyelashes brushing against his skin as he unconsciously sucked on the thumb that was lodged in his mouth. It no longer surprised her that King Thranduil had been captivated by a small dwarfling, for she was quickly finding that they were worming their way into her heart as well.

"You…you are?" Kili asked, looking rather startled by her words. "For what?"

"I spoke to your brother, and while he claimed it was no fault of mine, I still feel responsible for the way you are feeling," she told him, doing her best not to insinuate that she had embarrassed him, or that he was in any way sulking like a child over the idea of losing to a lass. "I never meant to cause you to feel…well, as you are. That was never my intention and I am very sorry for the part I played in it. Can you forgive me?"

"You talked to Fili? About how I'm… _feeling_?" Kili stammered, his face turning beet red at the thought. Why had Fili not told him he had spoken to Tauriel, and what happened to his brother's instructions that _he_ talk to her? What had Fili said? Kili was very confused, and a little hurt, to say the least.

"I could tell that something was bothering you," she nodded, hoping that she had not overstepped her bounds in that as well. "Please do not be upset with him…I was the one who asked. And I truly hope this will not affect our friendship, for I have dearly enjoyed our talks, and getting to know you better. But…I can't change who I am, or how I live my life, in order to accommodate others' sensibilities. It's not the way I am made…do you understand, Kili?"

"I…yes…I think I do," he nodded, his heart dropping in his chest, as he mistook her words as a rejection to his unspoken attraction. "And I too am sorry if I in any way made _you_ feel uncomfortable…I…I just didn't know what else to do…these feelings are very new for me."

"I'm sure they are," she smiled, imagining that until last night he had never been bested in a fight before, let alone by a female. "I'm sorry it was I who caused you such… _turmoil_. I will endeavor to never do anything to make you feel that way again."

"You won't?" Now that was heartbreaking to Kili…for as far as he was concerned, just looking at her was enough to set his blood on fire. And here she thought she had the ability to control such effects on him?

"Of course not, Kili," she smiled, hoping that things would go back to normal, now that they had spoken. "Like I said, I value you as a friend far too much for that."

"A _friend_ …right," he sighed. Well, that was it then…she did not wish for their relationship to go any further than that. He was now destined to live and die alone, with no mate to call his own, for his _one_ had just rejected him.

Kili was literally crushed, his heart broken in two, and all the light gone from his life. Oh, how could Mahal have been so cruel as to pair him with a lass who had no interest in him? If this was love…Kili didn't want it! It simply hurt too much.

"I…I am glad we talked then," he muttered, looking down at the sleeping dwarfling in his arms. He would now never have a lad of his own, no wife, no children, and no one to hold in his arms each night. "I…I think I will head back to Oin's wagon and see about laying this little guy down for a proper nap. He's going to get a crick in his neck if he sleeps like this any longer." And before Tauriel could respond, Kili pulled his pony around and made for the wagon. He was having a hard time keeping the utter disappointment off his face, and the last thing he wanted was for her to see him cry.

.

.

Tauriel was now even more confused than before. One would have thought that by apologizing, it would have fixed things. But if anything, doing so had somehow made it worse. Why was Kili so downhearted? Was his ego truly so fragile that he could not stand being shown up in battle by a lass? And while Tauriel had done her best to make things right between them, she was beginning to wonder if pursuing such a relationship was the right course? If Kili couldn't seem to get over something as small as this…what would happen when a bigger issue arose?

Perhaps they were just too different, unable to understand how the other thought and felt about things. This made Tauriel's heart ache with sadness. For deep within her, she had begun to feel that Kili was her soul-mate, the one she was supposed to be with. And in the space of one conversation, all those hopes and dreams had fallen to the ground, like a wild bird shot from the sky. And for the first time in more years than she could count, Tauriel felt a tear slide down her cheek…which she quickly brushed away, not wanting anyone to see her moment of weakness.

.

~XXXX~

.

It took less time than Dis had anticipated to locate Bergie's chambers, ushering the hobbit lass and her two children into the tunnels along with the rest of them. Dena was next, yet unfortunately Gimli was not with her, and she was instantly concerned for her son's safety after hearing of the trouble her husband was currently in. Bifur too was not in his chambers, leaving the princess to wonder where he had gotten off to…or if he might have been captured like the rest.

Now that they had gathered all those they could reach by the tunnels, Dis led the group down to the far end, stopping at the final door.

"This exits near the healing halls," she explained. "Yet I do not know how far the enemy's infiltration has gone. This might lead to safety, or it could open onto a trap." She removed her sword and held it out before her, taking a deep breath as she quietly opened the secret door. Poking her head out, she looked left and then right, seeing no one around in the deserted hallway. "Marigold, you stay here with the children, the rest of you come with me."

Marigold opened her mouth to protest, yet shut it when she realized Dis was right. In her present condition, she could not be expected to fight or run, so staying with the little ones was best. Taking a reluctant Freya from Sier's arms, she held the sniffling lass tightly as she watched the others sneak quietly out the door.

"Can't we go too?" Talin begged, having brought along her own toy sword, more than ready to fight.

"No, we must do what Dis says and wait here," Marigold insisted.

"Grownups get to have all the fun!" Talin pouted, flopping down on the stone floor and leaning her back against the wall in a huff. Rose and Torin soon joined her, not knowing how long they would have to wait for the others to return.

.

.

Dis, Sier, Bergie and Dena crept down the deserted hallway, hoping that anyone they came across would be a friend, and not a foe. When they at last heard voices, they hugged the wall and inched closer in order to see who it was. When they recognized the voice of Dori, they became excited – for if Dori was here, perhaps Thorin and the rest of them were safe as well!

Yet when Dis peeked around the corner, she held up her hand to those behind her, signaling for them to be silent. For the princess could see that their friend did not look at all happy, and the handful of unfamiliar dwarrow standing far too close to him, led Dis to believe that Dori was speaking his words against his will.

.

.

"I require a healer to come with me to the royal chambers," the dwarf ordered, yet the wavering in his voice revealed his fear to Dis. "The king has taken ill and needs attention."

"Yes, Lord Dori," one of the older healers nodded, grabbing his medical bag with every intention of following. "Are there any others that need our help? We heard the quarantine bell and have been preparing the halls for those who are in need. What illness should we be expecting?"

"We do not know yet," Dori told them, his eyes darting to the guards at his side. "Perhaps once you have examined the king, you will be able to tell us more. The rest of you wait here for further orders. Do not leave the healing halls, we can't afford to have our physicians falling ill as well."

"Aye," the three other healers on duty nodded.

As Dori bowed to the other healers, his quick eyes spotted Dis, peeking around the far corner. He could instantly see that she was assessing the situation and contemplating an attack. Dori silently signaled to her in Iglishmêk, using the dwarven sign language for 'no'. He could not risk Thorin and the others – not to mention Dis' life – on the chance that she might be able to free him now. It was better to do as directed and wait for a better opportunity. When he saw her look of confusion, he felt bad, but he sighed with relief when she pulled back, disappearing around the corner once more.

"Come…the king is waiting," Dori insisted, eager to complete his assignment and get back before they got worried and decided to start slitting throats.

.

.

Dis watched as Dori, one of the strange guards, and the healer, all left. The others had apparently been ordered to stay and guard the entrance to the healing halls. With a grumble of frustration, the Erebor Princess turned back to her companions.

"I think our friend is being directed under duress," Dis told them. "He was apparently sent to fetch a healer…and I can only pray it is not truly for the king as he claimed."

"What if my Gloin is injured?" Dena asked, wringing her hands nervously. "What if…what if he's already dead?"

"Don't even think like that," Sier scolded, placing her arm around her distraught friend. "They are all fine, I just know it."

"But they will not be for long, unless we find a way to save them," Dis added. "Now, we need to get out of here and make our way to the soldiers' lodgings. We have to rally the troops."

"Yet how? Is it safe to be walking about?" Bergie asked in a hushed whisper. "If everyone had been confined to their chambers, anyone we meet will undoubtedly be an enemy."

"Then we must be very careful not to run into anyone along the way," Dis reasoned. "Now, come on, let's hurry."

.

.

Back in the king's chambers, Thorin and Balin sat on the floor, their hands and feet still bound, as they waited for the others to return. Hagen had sent more of his cohorts out on various missions, one of which was a blow to Thorin's heart. He had apparently been correct, much to his sorrow, that the royal guards who were charged with protecting their chambers, were no longer among the living. Hagen had ordered two dwarrow to make sure that their bodies were taken care of, placing them someplace where they would not be stumbled upon.

Balin glanced over at Thorin and gave him a look of sympathy, knowing that each dwarf had been handpicked by the king himself, and they were more like friends than guards to both him and Marigold. At first the queen had balked about being followed everywhere, but each one had done their best to be as unobtrusive as possible, and the little hobbit had eventually become accustomed to their presence. The entire royal family would grieve to learn that their personal guards had met with a violent end.

Thorin's plans for vengeance against these ruthless killers was interrupted by the appearance of Dori and a healer, flanked by the one they called Nosh. When the healer saw his king, and Balin, tied up and on the floor he gasped.

"Your Majesty! What is going on?" he cried out, thankfully looking at both dwarves, and not specifically at one or the other.

"I will tell you what is going on," Hagen interrupted, stepping forward and pointing his weapon at the white bearded healer. "I have wounded over here, and you will treat them."

"I…I was told the king was ill…I don't understand," he continued to sputter, taking a step back as the Blacklock's blade came dangerously close to his chest.

"All you need to understand is if you do not fix my soldiers, then you _and_ your king will die!" Hagen hissed, shoving the elderly dwarf towards where the wounded were sitting against the wall, some of them not looking very good at all.

The healer gave one more look of concern towards his king…and then he set to work, patching up the injured as well as his limited supply kit would allow. While this was going on, Ori and Gloin also returned, with their respective captors, who informed Hagen that their missions had been a success.

"Have the halls been cleared?" the dwarf in charge demanded.

"All unnecessary personnel have been relegated to their quarters," said a stout dark haired dwarf. "We have snuck the rest of our troops inside and they are fanning out through the mountain, making sure everyone is following orders."

"Excellent," Hagen grinned, looking back at the five dwarves, all of which now had their hands retied. "I think it would be best if we relocated our prisoners to the dungeons, don't you think? After all, these are the king's quarters…and I am now the king."

And so Thorin, Balin, Gloin, Dori and Ori were hauled to their feet and marched out of the room, with several guards going before them to make sure the way was clear. As they walked, Balin asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"What about the healer…what do you plan to do with him?" the white bearded advisor questioned, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"He will serve his purpose," was all the guard said, shoving Balin just a bit to keep him moving.

"And then what…you plan to kill him?" Thorin snarled, struggling against the ropes that bound his wrists together quite painfully.

"What happens to him is no longer your concern," he was told, also receiving a shove from the guard. "I would suggest you worry about your own lives. Lord Hagen is not one to be trifled with, and if you do not offer up the information he wants about the location of the Arkenstone…then the old healer won't be the only one who will outlive his usefulness."

Balin turned slightly and gave Thorin a look of horror, knowing that all too soon they would be required to make a choice. Would they hold fast and refuse to hand over the jewel…or would their enemies find a way to make them capitulate?

Thorin understood his cousin's look, reading his thoughts easily, since the same thing was on his own mind. As long as Marigold and the children were safe, they could do whatever they wanted to him. Yet would he be able to stand by and watch his friends suffer when he had the power to save them? It was a choice he prayed he would not be forced to make.

They had to find a way to escape!

* * *

 **Yes...yes they do. Now, get on that, will ya?**

 **And poor Kili...he thought she was talking about him being awake and in love, and she meant she was sorry if she embarrassed him by winning the fight. Oh, will they ever get if figured out? (I think they will, ha ha)**

 **More on Monday, as scheduled. See you then!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Please note...I will be posting odd bonus chapters now and then, so please keep track of where you left off reading, so that you do not miss any chapters that crop up unexpectedly. Thanks**

 **Emrfangirl:** Seeeeee, and this is why you should not miss a single day! Things fall apart without you. And I am glad you knew where you left off...I don't want to confuse anyone by having them miss a chapter! Happy that you liked the brotherly love stuff, and that I shocked you with all that is happening in Erebor. You sure had a lot of questions...but all will be answered in time. Yes, buckle up...it's going to be a very bumpy ride. ha ha. Thanks

 **dojoson41:** **_From chapter 104_** \- Ummmm, they are still far enough away? Yah, that's it. They are out of earshot. ha ha. True, Fili IS the better one with the swords, but if Tauriel had sat on Fili the only thing that would have done was embarrass him for losing...not wake him up, which is what I wanted her to do to Kili...see...it was all part of my diabolical plan. ha ha. **_From chapter 105_** \- Yah, well, Thorin and Balin are buddies...and cousins. And Thorin was really putting them on him more as a punishment for making him take them off. ha ha. He became a dwarven hat rack you might say. _**From Chapter 106**_ \- Oh, there are so many ways this could all go. BUT...I think I will let it go my way. ha ha. As for Dis, Bombur, and the messages...wait and see.

 **Aranel Mereneth:** A TRAP? What? Naaaahhhh, can't be, they are too smart for that! Or are they? Now you have even ME worried. ha ha.

 **Guest:** Yes, Dis has a sword...and a pretty fancy one too it seems, so yes, all will be well in Middle Earth now. Gandalf can retire. ha ha

 **abc:** Yah, but I figure that Thorin don't travel much and they don't have TV, newspapers or internet, so how often would one dwarf know what another looks like if they have not met? Right? And Balin WAS wearing the crown...and Thorin had a helmet on. Yep, Dams with swords...a dwarrow's worst nightmare. ha ha. Thanks


	108. Chapter 108

.

 **Happy Monday!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 108**

 **~X~**

* * *

Meanwhile, Dis, Sier, Bergie and Dena took another exit around the healing halls, checking around each corner as they silently made their way towards the soldiers' barracks. They had not gone far when they heard the sound of heavy boots heading their way, causing all four of them to draw their weapons and hug the wall, not sure if they should run or hide. Yet with nowhere to go, they instead chose to stand and fight. Dis held up her hand, instructing the lasses to stand ready, while she waited for the enemy to round the corner. When they did, she sprang forward, her sword ready to strike.

"DIS!" one of the dwarrow shouted, ducking just in time, lest his head be lobbed off. "It's us!"

"Gimli? Bifur?" Dis sighed, lowering her blade. "We thought you were the invaders."

"Well, we're not!" the younger dwarf insisted. "So take care not to kill us before we have a chance to run them through ourselves."

"Gimli!" Dena cried, rushing forward and throwing her arms around her son. "I was so worried about you. We believe your father and the others have been taken prisoner."

"What?" This was apparently news to Bifur. "Enemies in mountain the and strange guards everywhere! Not good, not good at all."

"Agreed," Dis nodded. "We were on our way down to the soldiers' quarters to rouse the army and get these villains out of Erebor!"

"Don't bother," Gimli said with a sad shake of his head. "They're gone…all of them."

"What…where?" Sier gasped. "They…they are not dead, are they?"

"No, it looks as if they all headed out, and recently," Gimli informed them. "Not sure why, but something caused them to leave, and in a big hurry too."

"They would never leave…except on the king's orders. It must have been a trick," Bifur suggested, knowing that nothing short of an order from Thorin himself would cause them to abandon their post.

"We saw some of the invaders with Dori, and we believe he was being forced to dictate orders in the name of the king," Dis told them. "Perhaps they did the same with the soldiers. We need to rethink our plan."

"How did you two escape notice, and why did you not head for your quarters when the quarantine bell rang?" Bergie asked. "Did you know something was wrong?"

"I was down in the main square with Bifur when we heard it ring, but by the time we made it to where they were making the announcement, everyone was already heading to their homes, so we weren't exactly sure what was going on," Gimli explained.

"So the first thing we did was head to the royal quarters, to see what Thorin had to say," Bifur continued. "That's when we saw a whole host of strangely dressed guards blocking our way. When we asked for admittance, they said by order of the king, everyone was to go to their quarters and stay there until further notice. Well, that didn't sit well with us at all, but we knew it would be suicide to try and get by them, so we pretended to agree and headed off."

"That's when we knew we needed to rouse the soldiers," Gimli broke in to finish the account of their actions. "But like we said, they had already gone. We've been trying to navigate the halls ever since, attempting to avoid being caught…and that's when we ran into you."

"This is strange indeed," Dis muttered, not liking the feeling of helplessness that was washing over her. Not at all. "There has to be a way to overpower these invaders!"

"We could go door to door and rouse as many dwarrow as possible," Sier suggested, desperate to think of anything that would be helpful.

"It would take too long, and while any dwarrow worth his salt can defend himself, that does not mean they are trained warriors," Dis said with a shake of her head. "Right now, stealth will be our weapon. We need to find out what has happened to Thorin and the others, and go from there." She looked over at Gimli and Bifur. "Lads…we need a prisoner. One we can pump for information."

"And what if whomever we find won't talk?" Dena asked.

"Then we _make_ him talk," Dis growled.

And while the other three lasses looked somewhat shocked by the princes' threatening words…Bifur and Gimli gave wicked grins.

"One prisoner…coming up, my lady," Bifur promised, rubbing his hands together in glee.

.

.

"Don't get too comfortable," the guard laughed as they shoved Balin and the others into the cell, slamming the door shut and locking it. They had stopped Thorin long enough to remove the helmet and the other pieces of armor he had been trying on when attacked, not willing to leave them with anything they might try to use as a weapon. "One way or another you will be leaving soon. Either as our prisoners of war…or in a casket." And with that, they each gave an evil laugh and exited the cell block, leaving Thorin and the others alone.

"Get these off me!" Thorin growled, holding his hand out behind him, eager to be untied.

Dori, who was the best with knots, managed to do so after only a few moments, then he and Thorin did the honors for everyone else. When everyone was free of their bonds, they began to search for a way out of their prison.

"When I was down in the healing halls, I saw Dis," Dori revealed, feeling along the stone wall, searching for anything helpful.

"Dis is safe?" Thorin questioned, pleased to hear such news. "Was she alone? Was there anyone with her?

"I didn't see anyone else," the dwarf admitted sadly, looking over at Gloin with a shake of his head. "It looked as if she wanted to try and attack, but I waved her off, feeling it was too risky."

"At least we have one ally who is free," Gloin said, though everyone could tell that he was worried about his own family, not knowing where his wife and son currently were.

The all fell silent, each one lost in their own thoughts as they continued to search the cell.

"I don't know why we are even trying," Balin said at last, sitting down on one of the stone benches against the wall. "This is Dwalin's territory…do you honestly think there would be some way to escape from here? Not bloody likely."

"Aye…this is the same cell I had him thrown into five years ago," Thorin nodded, looking disappointed. "If _he_ couldn't get out of it…there's no way we can either."

"How _did_ he get out?" Gloin asked, never having quite heard the whole story about that.

"Nori," Thorin revealed.

"Nori broke Dwalin out of prison?" Dori gasped. "Well…that's a switch."

"Not exactly," Thorin corrected. "I came down to release him myself…but I forgot the key. So Nori just happened to come by with a skeleton key he had somehow forged. What I wouldn't give to have your brother here right now."

"Aye, he might be a pest and a thief…but he would have come in handy right about now, that is for sure," Dori nodded.

"But since he is not…what do we do?" Balin questioned. "That Hagen fellow will be down here before long, expecting me to reveal the location of the Arkenstone. I won't do it! I won't!"

"And well you shouldn't!" Gloin agreed. "It is one thing to agree to placate them while there is the chance for escape or that we might be able to overpower them. But if they get their greedy hands on the Arkenstone…everyone is sunk."

"Agreed," Thorin nodded. As long as Marigold was safe…or at least he prayed that she was, he was ready to do whatever it took to see that these villains did not succeed in their plans.

The trouble was…how did they go about it while stuck in the dungeons?

.

.

The sun was sinking low in the sky as the top of Ravenhill came into view. Telk was pleased by this, for it had been a long flight and he was looking forward to delivering his message. After his mission was complete, the black corvid knew he would be feasting on the seeds and nuts that the raven keepers liberally supplied. He could almost taste the walnuts as he flew inside, eagerly looking around for the dwarves who cared for them. Yet, what he found confused him. There were no welcoming dwarves, eager to receive his message, nor was there any food sitting out like usual.

Apparently Telk was not the only one who was perplexed, for Simek and half a dozen other ravens were also looking for their dwarves. This was strange…this was not right.

"Dwarves gone? Gone missing?" he asked the leader of the ravens. "How long?"

"All day…gone all day," Simek replied, ruffling his feathers in frustration and worry.

"No food…no dwarves…no messages," the other ravens chimed in.

"Not right," Telk insisted, hopping from one foot to the other. His message was important, it was for the blond prince's mate. He must see it delivered. Yet how, if there was no one to take it?

"Dale…there are dwarves who listen in Dale," Simek spoke up at last, his keen eyes looking towards the city of men. "We will go there…they must be told…they have dwarves who listen."

"Yes, yes…fly to Dale," Telk agreed, bobbing his head up and down. "Dale, where dwarves listen."

And so, before the sun was completely behind the hills, all the ravens took off from Erebor in a mass of black, all heading for the roost that the dwarves kept in Dale for sending messages back and forth. Telk's message must be delivered…for the blond prince's fledglings were out of the nest, and his mate needed to know. And someone must be told that no dwarves listened in Erebor. Something was wrong…very wrong.

.

~XXXX~

.

Kili held back, choosing to ride alone for the rest of the day. When Nori asked what was eating at him, he claimed that he wanted to be near the wagon in case Frerin woke up. But really, he just didn't want to talk to anyone...ever again.

They had just crested a small hill, one that overlooked the mountain range they were heading for, when the sun began to set. It was not an impressive sight, the rocks jutting up at strange angles, looking uninhabitable and nothing like the magnificent stone of Erebor. No wonder it had been overlooked for so long…for who would ever want to make a home here?

They headed back the way they had come, putting the hillside between them and the mine. They would set up camp for the night and then scout the mines just before dawn, looking for the entrance that Glorfindel discovered and hopefully taking everyone by surprise.

"Over here!" Dunner called from an outcropping of trees. "We found a cave!"

Bain and Fili went to investigate, and while the cave was a small one, it was the perfect size to house two little dwarflings and a few guards. The wagons could easily be hidden from view in the trees nearby, keeping everyone and everything safely out of sight until they returned victorious.

"Bofur, build a fire and get some food cooking," Fili ordered. "Everyone out here, make sure to keep any camp fires small and well hidden. We do not want to alert our enemy to our presence before we can strike."

Soon everyone was busy with a task, knowing exactly what needed to be done before dinner could be served. Kili chose to brush down the ponies, preferring their company to anyone else's… _save one_. Yet she had no interest in spending time with him, at least not in the way he wished. No…not any more.

.

.

Fili took Flinn and Frerin off to hunt for firewood, allowing them to fulfil their chore assignment, but under his protection. One day he would be sending them off on missions of their own, but for now, they still had a lot to learn, and he aimed to teach them.

As the three headed back to camp, they passed by Kili, absentmindedly brushing down the ponies one by one.

"Look at all the wood we got, Uncle Kili!" Frerin said proudly, holding out his five little sticks. Flinn and Fili sported a great deal more, but for the five year old, it was a rather large accomplishment.

"That's quite a stack you got there," Kili commended, watching the dwarfling's face light up with glee. "That will keep you warm all night."

"I know!" the littlest dwarfling agreed. "Come on, Adad, let's go put them on the fire!"

"You two go ahead, and take them to Bofur inside the cave," Fili instructed, having noticed that his brother looked a bit down in the mouth. He had seen him speaking to Tauriel very briefly that afternoon, but he had not had a moment alone to ask him what had been said…and now seemed to be the perfect time. "I'll catch up with you soon. Now go on," he urged, watching as the two lads ran off towards the mouth of the small cave. He then looked at Kili, who had turned his back on him as he continued to brush down his mount. "Kili…what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" the younger dwarf repeated, his tone sharp and biting. "I'll tell you what is wrong! Everything! And it's all _your_ fault!"

"My fault…what are you talking about?" Fili turned to the side and dropped his armload of wood before approaching his brother from behind, placing his hand on his shoulder. When Kili jerked away, Fili knew that it was something serious. "What gives? What did I do?"

"You talked to Tauriel! You told her how I feel about her!" he accused whipping around to glare at Fili. "How could you? It was _my_ job to tell her…to explain things. But no, you had to go and do it yourself, messing everything up!"

"What are you talking about? I never spoke to Tauriel!" Fili protested, holding up his hands in a sign of surrender.

"She said you did!" Kili refuted. "Tauriel claims you told her that the way I am feeling is not her fault, and now all she wants to be is friends… _friends!"_ he ended, throwing up his hands in misery and frustration.

"Kili…I swear, I never talked to Tauriel!" Fili insisted. "And I certainly never said anything about how you were feeling!" He then stopped…closing his eyes as he tipped back his head and moaned. "I think there's been a misunderstanding, Kili. I did talk to her, _yesterday_ , before you told me that you were… _awake_." The last part he said in a hushed tone, not wanting anyone to overhear this piece of news. "She thought you were upset over losing to her in that fight. I told her that if you got your nose bent out of shape over it, that it was hardly her fault. That is all I said…I swear! I never said anything about you being in love with her."

"Shhhhh!" Kili hissed, holding up his hands as he looked around nervously. "Not so loud!" He stared at Fili for a moment, reading the sincerity in his eyes and knowing that his brother would never lie to him. "So, if you never told her that I was having feelings for her...all those things she said…"

"Had nothing to do with what you thought," Fili finished for him, crossing his arms over his chest matter of factly.

"You mean…when she said she was sorry for making me _feel things_ , she meant embarrassment over her besting me?" Now it was Kili's turn to shut his eyes and give out a moan. "How could I be so stupid?"

"I have a few ideas, but I doubt you want to hear them," Fili stated, a sly grin coming to his lips. "I can't believe you actually thought I would ever want to talk to an elf about your…your…." Here he made a flailing gesture towards Kili, not quite sure what to say.

"No…I'm sorry," Kili sighed, walking over to sit down on a rock. "But when she said what she did…I guess I just panicked, and that was the only thing I could imagine she was talking about."

"Well, she wasn't," Fili reminded him, sitting next to him as he punched his shoulder. "So that means…" again he left his words hanging, waiting for his brother to pick up the rest.

"She might still care for me!" Kili's head came up and his smile returned. "She did say that she wanted to be friends…that she enjoyed talking to me!"

"Well, there you go," he nodded, grinning from ear to ear.

"That is…unless I didn't already screw everything up with how I acted!" He quickly ran over every word they had said to each other, seeing their conversation in a whole new light. "Oh, what she must think of me, if she assumed I was bent out of shape over losing to her in a fight. I gave her no reason to believe that was not the case!"

"But that isn't the case, and now you simply need to tell her," Fili reasoned.

"Yes, first I have to explain that I am not some clod-headed male who can't stand to lose to a female…and then I have to tell her that I'm madly in love with her."

"Madly?" Fili asked, pulling back in surprise. "Well that escalated quickly."

"Well I had a lot of time to think about it when I believed she didn't return my affections," he muttered. "And let me tell you brother…it was not pleasant! Not at all!"

"But now you have a chance to make it right," he said. "Don't go messing it up a second time."

"Thanks," he said sarcastically. "You're a big help."

"I do try," Fili grinned, standing up and giving Kili a slight slap on the back of his head.

"Hey, what was that for?" the younger dwarf whined, rubbing where he had been struck.

"For doubting me, little brother," Fili explained, stepping over to gather up his wood. "As if I would ever do anything to sabotage you, or your love life. You should know better than that."

"You're right. I'm sorry," Kili humbly apologized.

"As you should be," he huffed. Then he got an amused look on his face and began to chuckle.

"And what's so funny?" Kili asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"You…and what you once said to me about how you would not make a mess out of things when _you_ found your _one_. That you would recognize her immediately and that she would be…how did you put it…?" he mused, thinking hard to recall his exact words. "Ah, yes…she would be spellbound by your captivating good looks, witty charm, and stunning physique." Fili could not help but roll his eyes and shake his head. "How's that working out for you, Nadadith?"

"Shut up, Fili," Kili groused, yet he couldn't help but smile a bit in spite of himself. "You fumbled around for months not realizing Sier was your _one_ , and she was even married to you! So, you really don't have much room to talk, now do you?"

"No…I suppose not," Fili admitted, though still grinning from ear to ear. "Now, you wait here, and I'll send Tauriel right over," he suggested. "So you can start impressing her with that stunning physique of yours." The older prince ducked just in time to miss the stick that Kili flung in his direction. Yet even with the teasing, he appeared to like Fili's idea.

"Yes…yes, do that," Kili nodded, standing up and pacing back and forth as he flexed his fingers. "I will tell her right now. No more secrets!"

"Then get ready…you'll have about five minutes to prepare what you're going to say." And with that he gave Kili a wink of encouragement and headed back to camp.

Five minutes…it was a very short amount of time for all his hopes and happiness to rest upon. In five minutes Kili would either be jumping for joy…or jumping off a cliff in despair. He could only pray to Mahal that it would be the former.

* * *

 **Oh boy, Kili is going to spill the beans...and he plans to spell it out this time. ha ha.**

 **See what a great brother Fili is.**

 **So, Gimli and Bifur are in on things now too. And Dis wants a prisoner of her very own...what WILL she do with him?**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews**

 **abc:** Yes, Kili is no better than Fili and Thorin it would appear...BUT, I am willing to bet that he does not stew over it as long as they did. ha ha. And poor Tauriel, thinking Kili is a male jerk for getting all bent out of shape over her beating him. And it's not true! Oh, no, your sarcasm came through just fine, I just thought it was worth explaining. Yah, the poor royal guards...died doing their duty though. Glad you enjoy the bonus chapters. Makes me want to keep posting them. ha ha.

 **gginsc:** Yep, got to have at least ONE misunderstanding in there...makes it more fun. ha ha. (for me at least) And they will gut him just as soon as they get a chance. They are just too busy being prisoners right now is all. ha ha.


	109. Chapter 109

.

 **Hellooooo**

 **More chapters for you!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 109**

 **Amrâlimê = My love**

 **~X~**

* * *

At first Kili paced…then he fretted…and lastly he sat down and stewed. Yet before long he realized that he still had a job to complete, and hoped that the familiar work of tending the ponies would help calm his nerves. So Kili was busy working out a rock from his mount's hoof with his pick when Tauriel approached quietly from behind.

"Kili?" she began, her voice sounding somewhat unsure. "Your brother said you wished to speak with me?"

"I…ummm…yes," he nodded, setting the pony's leg down and straightening up to his full height, which was still a head shorter than her…but he didn't mind one bit. "Yes, I do." He opened his mouth to speak again, but before he could, his pony nosed him in the back, quite strongly in fact, almost throwing him off balance. "All right, all right," Kili muttered, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the little sugar lump he always treated her with after he was done grooming her. "I didn't forget."

The little pony nibbled at the offering with a happy nicker, causing Kili to smile at her warmly.

"She seems very fond of you," Tauriel noted, walking up and stroking her between the eyes. "What do you call her?" she asked, the little pony enjoying the attention.

"Ummm…you'll laugh if I tell you," Kili told her, looking away.

"No, I will not," she assured him, waiting patiently for him to speak.

"Sugar," he said at last. "I know it is kind of a sissy name for a war pony, but it's her favorite treat, and really, she just looks like a Sugar to me."

"I do not find that strange at all," Tauriel stated, eyeing the pony in an appraising manner. "I named my horse CélebGil…which means Silver Star."

"That's pretty," Kili told her, liking the sound of that. "Why did you name him that?"

"On the night he was foaled, one of our most beloved stars shone exceptionally bright, looking almost silver," Tauriel explained. "I named him after that star." She was quiet for a moment, watching Kili with great interest. "Kili…I get the feeling that I need to apologize to you again. That we did not settle things during our talk today."

"No!" he stated, almost too emphatically. "I mean…no, you have no reason to be sorry at all. It was I who misunderstood things, and I'm the one who owes _you_ an apology…perhaps more than one."

"Oh?" Now Tauriel was very confused.

"Yes…you see, when we spoke this afternoon, I didn't realize that you were referring to the incident during the sparring session," he explained. "I want you to know that I never once felt slighted by that, you won, fair and square, and I admire you greatly for your skill in battle."

"You do?" Tauriel could feel her heart lighten at his words.

"Of course!" Kili's smile grew as he saw her brighten at his revelation. Oh, how he loved the way her eyes sparkled, rivaling the stars themselves. "Most dwarrowdams are taught to protect themselves, and no dwarf would ever look down on a lass for being a competent fighter. While you…well, you put just about everyone I have ever seen to shame. I'm highly impressed…honest." And that was no lie, for he was…very much so in fact. How could she ever imagine that he would be anything but proud of her skills? She could win every battle between them from now till the fall of Mordor and he would always walk away grinning. She was perfect in every way, and the only thing that would make her better in his eyes…was if she were _his_.

"Well…thank you, Kili," Tauriel said, looking down at her hands as she blushed slightly. She had been complimented before on her fighting prowess, but for some reason, receiving such praise from him was different. It meant so much more. "I am very pleased to learn that you did not take offense, as I feared you had. Yet, if this was not what you thought I was apologizing for…what did you think I meant?"

"Ummm, well, that doesn't matter anymore," Kili said, waving off the question. "Or…at least I hope it doesn't." He took a step closer, reaching out with shaking hands as he took hers in his own. "Tauriel, amrâlimê," he whispered, looking up at her longingly. He couldn't believe he had said that out loud - just called her _his love_ \- and yet, he would never take it back…not in a million years.

"I…I don't know what that means," Tauriel confessed, though from the tone of his voice and the look in his eyes, she allowed her desperate heart to hazard a guess.

"I think you do," he grinned, taking a deep breath as he pressed on. "Do…do you remember when we talked the other day…and I told you that a dwarf will wait his entire life for the lass that Mahal has deemed his _one_?"

"Yes," Tauriel nodded, her breath catching in her throat as she felt the warmth of Kili's fingers wrapped around her own. Oh, why did his touch feel so wonderful? "I…I remember." She found that her voice was a bit weak, and if Kili was about to say what she prayed he was, she was not sure she would be able to speak at all. Could this truly be happening after sixteen, long years?

"Well…the other day, when we battled…I…you see, what happened was…" Yet Kili never got a chance to finish his sentence, for just then his brother came running up.

"Kili! Tauriel!" he called, his voice and expression one of urgency. "You need to come quick! We've spotted the enemy!"

 _"Now?"_ Kili looked at Fili with eyes of disbelief…was he serious?

"Where?" Tauriel asked, her mind quickly shifting into defense mode. "How far?"

"One of the scouts spotted a group of them about a mile away," Fili explained. "If we leave now, we can intercept them before they reach the mine entrance and possibly get some information out of them to aid in the attack." He then gave Kili a look of pure sympathy, telling his brother he would never have interrupted him this way if it had not been of dire importance. "I…I will wait for you back at the camp…but, you must hurry." And then he turned and ran back the way he had come.

Kili had already been quite flustered, and anything he had planned to say was now lost to his jumbled mind. He looked up at Tauriel, giving a heavy sigh of regret. He opened his mouth to apologize, yet a finger on his lips halted him.

"It will keep, Kili," she told him, a smile gracing her rosy red lips. "I am not going anywhere, and I will not press you to say any more when we do not have the time. I have an idea what you mean to say, and I can wait."

"I wish I was so sure that _I_ can," Kili huffed, feeling completely deflated after having at last worked up the nerve to speak. But she was right. This was not something that could be discussed in a few stolen moments…he would have to wait until another time. He only hoped it would come quickly.

"Come, Fili and the others are waiting," she insisted, pulling at his hand. "Let's go save those prisoners and then we will have all the time in the world to talk."

"Yes…all the time in the world," he repeated, praying that her words would prove true, for that was exactly how long he wanted to spend with her.

.

.

Within minutes, the small group of leaders were belly down on the ridge of the hillside, watching a party of orcs trudging towards the mountain range.

"There are eight of them…no, wait…nine," Tauriel stated, her eyes best suited to seeing in moonlight. "Yet they do not seem to be heading in the direction of the main entrance."

"Oh…then where are they going?" Kili asked.

"My guess is to where Glorfindel said he found the hidden door…the one he investigated before it shut on him, almost trapping him inside," the elf lass revealed.

"Well, if _he_ got in…maybe we can too," Fili suggested. "Yet if we ride down there in full force, they'll see and hear us coming. We need to do this quietly." He then turned to Bain who was beside him. "Tell your men to wait here, mounted and ready to ride on our signal - we will instruct our soldiers to do the same. If we take only a few with us now, we might be able to get close enough to either follow them inside the secret door, or discover how to open it ourselves."

Bain nodded, signaling for Dunner and another to follow him, while a third man ran back to inform the others of the plan. Fili then rose to his feet, careful to keep low and out of sight as he led the remaining party forward, down the hill and through the sparse trees. Tauriel pointed out the best way, leading them through the tall grass and away from anyplace they might be easily spotted. Kili, Dwalin and Nori followed behind, with Bain and his two guards bringing up the rear.

Fili felt a surge of adrenaline as they got closer and closer to their goal, yet he couldn't help but feel a twinge of fear as he thought of his two lads he had left back at the cave. Bofur and Oin would protect Flinn and Frerin, he knew this, as would the handful of dwarves and men assigned to guard the wagons and camp. Yet, they were _his_ sons…and Fili could not shake the sense that leaving them behind was a big mistake. Yet what else could he do? He couldn't abandon the mission and remain with them, nor could he have kept them at his side.

Fili simply had to trust his friends, and keep his mind on the mission at hand. Then, when it was all over, he would take his little lads back home to Sier, who was more than likely worried sick. Telk would have delivered his message by now, and he worried what she must be thinking.

"Look…they are heading towards that outcropping of stone," Tauriel whispered, pointing to where the enemy could just barely be made out in the darkness. She had her bow out and an arrow nocked and ready to go, prepared to shoot upon Fili's command.

"Is that where the secret door is located?" Fili asked.

"Yes…we must get closer," Tauriel hissed, doing her best to strain her eyes to see what trick they might employ to open it, yet the angle was wrong and too many of the orcs were blocking her view. As the eight of them crouched behind some large boulders, they heard the scraping of stone on stone. And before their eyes, a door suddenly appeared in the side of the mountain, allowing the orcs to enter.

"Quick! Before it shuts behind them!" Fili insisted, slipping around the boulder and skirting along the side of the mountain, until they came to the opening. It was not large, but big enough for a full grown man to walk through without having to stoop over, and much to their delight, it was still open. "One at a time," Fili whispered, unsheathing his twin blades as he peeked around and into the dark tunnel. "I'll go first, then each of you follow one at a time, just in case it's a trap."

"I'm coming with you," Kili insisted, also pulling his blade and stepping closer to his brother. "We do this together."

Fili knew arguing was pointless, so he nodded and slowly headed in, the sound of the retreating enemy making its way back down the tunnel to his ears. Thankfully, it appeared they were getting farther and farther away, and not doubling back to attack. They had slipped in unnoticed!

"The way is clear," Fili whispered back, gesturing for the rest to follow. Dwalin was next in line, flanked by Nori and then Tauriel, who had just slung her bow across her back, and pulled out one of her throwing knives.

Each one approached the door carefully, doing their best to keep quiet and not trip over each other in the darkness. Now dwarves are normally very much at home underground, yet their trek through Mirkwood many years ago, had made every one of the company quite skittish when it came to spider webs. And that is exactly what Dwalin and Nori ran into when they stepped to the side of the tunnel to allow the others to enter. Needless to say, it caused quite a reaction, as the two dwarrow began to flail around, their arms batting against the sticky threads that attached themselves to their faces. And while they were smart enough to keep from crying out, their radical movements caused them to trip some hidden lever, one that was apparently attached to the door.

"NO!" Fili hissed as he saw the stone door begin to shut just as Tauriel made to enter. He and Kili grabbed hold of the stone and did their best to force it to remain open, but they were not strong enough.

"Tauriel…take my hand!" Kili gasped, grabbing hold and pulling her through just in the nick of time, watching as the door shut in Bain's face. The force of his action caused the she-elf to stumble and fall on top of him. The two landed with a thud as the cavern was encased in darkness, with not even a small shaft of light peeking around the now closed door.

"Ummm, sorry about that," Nori whispered. It was unclear if it had been him or Dwalin who had triggered the unseen mechanism…but he knew he was at least partially to blame.

"Are you all right?" Kili asked the elf who had landed on top of him, apparently not at all upset by their positon. In fact, if he had his way, she could stay there forever. Yet now was not the time, nor the place, for such thoughts…still the dwarf prince let out a sigh of disappointment when she made to rise.

"Yes, are you?" Tauriel questioned, assisting him to his feet.

"Never better," he said with a wide grin, though he was not sure if she could see it. "I'm with you in the dark…what could be better?"

"Save it for later, Kili," Fili scolded, elbowing him in the side as he felt his way over to the closed door.

"Bain?" Fili called as loudly as he dared against the solid stone. "Can you hear me?" When there came no answer, he tried again. Yet the wall was too thick and no sound could penetrate it. He then turned and instructed everyone to feel around, hoping they might find a way to reopen the door. However, after searching for nearly fifteen minutes, and discovering nothing, Fili told them to give up.

"What do we do now?" Dwalin asked gruffly, though he managed to somehow sound just as contrite as Nori.

"We'll have to make our way through the mountain and find the main entrance," Fili instructed. "I can only hope that Bain does not waste as much time trying to get in, as we just did trying to get out. With any luck, he is halfway back to where we left our soldiers and heading for the entrance to the mine as well. We need to get there as quickly as possible without being captured."

"Easier said than done," Nori pointed out, though no one else seemed to have any better ideas.

"Easy or not…it _must_ be done," Fili said with a sigh. "Glorfindel said it took him nearly a day to ride around the mountain range to the main entrance. We have to reach it before then if we are to be of any assistance to Bain and our warriors. Now, come on, we can't let them have all the fun."

And so they began to head down the dark tunnel, feeling their way through the inky blackness as they made for what they hoped was an exit.

.

~XXXX~

.

"Will this one do?" Gimli asked, tossing the bound up dwarf on the stone floor at Dis' feet. "He didn't really even put up much of a fight."

"Blacklock weakling," Bifur nodded with a huff of disgust, crossing his arms over his chest and giving the struggling captive a glaring look.

Dis smiled at both dwarrow, giving them a nod of thanks for their fine gift. She then pulled out her dagger and squatted down beside the fellow, grabbing hold of the long hairs at his chin and laying the blade across it.

"Now, this is quite the fine beard you have," she complimented, watching as his eyes grew wide with fear. "I would certainly hate to see you lose it…or something else." At this she let her dagger drift south, causing the steel to scrape along the fabric of his inner thigh. Now the dwarf was squirming in earnest, sounds of fear and desperation fighting to get out through the gag they had in his mouth. "Oh…you wish to talk, do you?" Dis asked in a sickeningly sweet tone. "Wonderful, for answering _all_ my questions is the only thing that will save you from a great deal of pain and humiliation. All of this will depend on your responses and how pleased I am by them. Do you understand?"

The captive gave an enthusiastic nod, telling Dis that she had indeed gotten through to him. So, holding up her blade in a warning gesture, she pulled the rag from his lips, allowing him to speak.

"Now…where is the king and the others you have captured?" Dis asked.

"I…I…" the dwarf stammered, apparently rethinking his decision to give out the information.

"I warned you," Dis sighed, pulling her dagger across the beard that was still in her iron grip. When the sound of hair being sawed off met the ears of their prisoner, he quickly changed his tune.

"WAIT! Wait, I'll tell you!" he cried out, desperate to keep his beard…and other things. "Hagen ordered us to take the king and his party to the dungeons."

"Were they harmed?" Dena broke in, stepping forward to stand beside Dis, the second dam looking almost as menacing as the first. "Are they wounded…or were any of them killed?"

"No…we put all five of them in the cell," he assured her, his eyes never leaving the steel weapon at his chin. "They were unharmed as far as I could tell."

To this, Dena gave a sigh of relief and moved to embrace Gimli, the two of them overjoyed to hear that Gloin was alive.

"Who is in charge of this heinous act of treason? Who would dare to invade Erebor?" Dis continued, wanting as much information as she could glean from him.

"Hagen…son of Lord Haken, of the Rhȗn Mountains," he revealed, now quite eager to please the dangerous dam.

"That low-down, good for nothing, orc filth!" she hissed, obviously not happy about this information. "After all the trouble my brother has gone to make peace with that Blacklock piece of caragu!"

Gimli and Bifur's eyes flew open in shock, not used to hearing such words from a dam. Yet, after seeing their princess also threaten to cut off this dwarf's beard, as well as his male parts, they realized they should hardly be surprised by her language.

"How many of you are there in the mountain?" Gimli demanded, needing to know what they were up against.

"Over a hundred by now," he admitted. "We had to wait until the soldiers were out of the mountain before we could enter in full force."

"Where did the soldiers go?" Was Dis' next question.

"We…we had the king sign an order sending them to the Iron Hills as an escort for Lord Dain," he stammered.

"I knew they would never have left without good reason!" Dis told those standing around her. "Erebor's soldiers are loyal to their king."

"Yet, that still does not help us, for they are now almost a full day's ride from here. How do we get them back?" Sier lamented.

Dis seemed to contemplate her daughter-in-law's words before turning back to her captive.

"What is this Hagen after? What is his ultimate goal?" she demanded.

"He…he plans to lay claim to the kingship…he wants to rule Erebor," the now very worried dwarf answered. "Hagen demands that the king give up the location of the Arkenstone."

"Thorin would never turn the king's jewel over to any thieving Blacklock!" Gimli spat, making a threatening move towards the prone dwarf, causing him to flinch in fear. "The mountain belongs to the sons of Durin! Only a Longbeard will ever sit on the throne of Erebor!"

"Not if they can find the Arkenstone," Dena reasoned. "With it, even a Blacklock might be able to convince the other clans to back him as king. We have to make sure they do _not_ find it."

"How? Since only two know where it is hidden," Bifur reminded them, knowing that Thorin had decreed it be secreted away for everyone's protection, fearing that its power might grow to affect others like it had him. "Thorin and Balin…and they are both prisoners."

"We will have to find a way to get to them, then," Dis said with a stern nod of her head. "But how can we when they are in the dungeon?"

"I think I know a way," Bifur grinned, causing Dis to look hopefully at the toy maker.

.

.

Bard had just sat down in his most comfortable chair, with a pipe in one hand and a book in the other, ready to enjoy a peaceful night of reading. Yet before he could take one puff on the Longbottom Leaf, Tilda came bursting through the door.

"Da! Come quick," she gasped, apparently having run some distance to find him. "A flock of ravens just arrived from Erebor and they are making a terrible racket. They're calling for the king!"

Ravens from Erebor…demanding to speak to him? Well that was odd, yet nothing he intended to ignore. Perhaps there was news from the rescue party? And as he jumped from his chair and made to follow, he felt fear grip his heart. _Please, don't let Bain be hurt in any way,_ he prayed silently as he ran.

When they reached the aviary, the two dwarves who were assigned to care for the birds who carried messages from their city to Erebor, were in quite the tizzy. All around were black corvids, squawking and flapping their wings, speaking in a language that Bard could not understand.

"My Lord," the dwarf named Olev began, doing all he could to calm the ravens down. "They keep saying that no one listens in Erebor. That no one has been on duty to receive their messages all day. That is not right, for there is always supposed to be someone to care for the birds…always!"

"Do you think there's trouble?" Bard questioned, his gaze turning towards the window that faced the mountain.

"I do not know," he admitted, petting the bird that rested on his arm, doing all he could to ease its concern. "Yet, this one carries a message from Prince Fili…and he was unable to deliver it."

"From Fili?" Bard was instantly worried once more.

"Oh, Da…what if it's bad news about Bain?" Tilda gasped, covering her mouth with her hand in fear.

"Let me see it," Bard demanded, holding out his hand for the piece of parchment.

Olev hesitated for a moment, knowing that it went against protocol to hand a message over to the one it was not intended to. Yet a nod of acceptance from Simek eased his fears, and he did as directed.

The king of Dale took it and opened the seal, scanning the missive quickly as his eyes grew wide.

"Flinn and Frerin have stowed away on the mission!" he said out loud, the shock of such news hitting him right in his fatherly heart. He could only imagine the worry and fear this was causing the blond prince. This was news Sier needed to know, and yet the ravens claimed they could not deliver it. What was going on in Erebor?

"Little Flinn and Frerin?" Tilda repeated, looking over her father's shoulder as she scanned the letter herself. "How could that have happened? Oh, poor Sier!"

"Olev…do what you can to tend to our honored guests tonight, see that they are well fed and cared for," Bard ordered, bowing slightly to the large black corvid he knew to be Simek, lord of the ravens. "For first thing in the morning, I will have great need their services. I will return before dawn with what I require to be sent. Something is not right in Erebor, and I intend to find out what it is!" And folding up the note, he stuck it in his pocket and headed out of the aviary, Tilda hot on his heels.

"What are you going to do, Da?" she asked, having to practically run to keep up with his long strides.

"I don't fully know yet, but I intend to be at the gates of Erebor before the first rays of light come over the mountain in order to find out what is going on!" He looked over at his daughter and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Best put on a pot of strong coffee, daughter….for it's going to be a long night." And taking his leave, he headed for the soldiers' barracks, eager to inform them of his plan.

* * *

 **Whoohhoooo, First of all, Kili and Tauriel are pretty much on the same page now. No official words were said, but she gets the idea and he didn't think she looked too upset by the thought. Now they just have to get through this little thing with a few orcs and BLAMMO...LOVE!**

 **And Dis got her prisoner and she really knew just what to do to get him to talk. I think Bifur and Gimli cringed a bit at her methods. ha ha.**

 **And now we have Bard in the mix. Smart ravens! What will happen now?**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Guest:** I think Dis is looking forward to getting a prisoner too. I hope Gimli and Bifur take the time to wrap it up all pretty with a bow for her. ha ha.

 **Emrfangirl:** First of all, your idea about Thorin pretending to be Dwalin made me laugh. Unfortunatly, he never gets in a situation where he has to love up on Bergie...or tell his friend what happend later and then get his face punched because of it. ha ha. Dis is indeed terrifying, and agreed...why WOULD Nori take a key on a mission? Glad you enjoyed Frerin thinking his five little sticks would warm them all night. He is so cute.

 **abc:** Yes...Kili did TRY to get his feelings all out in the open. Darn that luck that kept it from happening. Dis is doing well, and yep, Thorin is stuck in his own dungons. Dwalin WOULD get a kick out of it, if it were not like treason and stuff. ha ha. I do love the ravens...they are so helpful and sweet. And you want a headless dwarf by the end of all this, do ya? I will see what I can do. Thanks

 **Guest:** Thanks for the WOW.

 **Guest:** Well...I think it all stems from me hating to wait. I hate to wait for other people's stories to post...so why make you all wait too long for mine? I'm a people pleaser I guess. Hope you liked this one!

 **Aranel Mereneth:** Dis is the best for sure! I mean she GAVE us Fili and Kili! That dam can do no wrong. And I am happy you like the ravens too. They are fun.

 **Feu d'Argent: (for chapter 105-108) ** Yes, you can do both. Be terrified AND like the plot. ha ha. I will never stop spoiling you...until the story ends that is. 'suck it up and blurt it out'? Oh man, that had me laughing. Fili would indeed loose his mind if he saw Sier all kicking butt and taking names. ha ha. oh man, that would be funny if Tauriel thought courting beads were some frilly thing and that Kili was trying to sissy her up. was the Rocky joke becuase he was once made of stone? ha ha. Your Gatsby party sounds fun...glitter it up gal! I think I can find a reason to put Tauriel in a dress eventually. Thank you so much for ALL your reviews and your kind words!


	110. Chapter 110

.

 **Here is your Friday chapter!**

 **And I will warn you...it's a doozey!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 110**

 **~X~**

* * *

Bofur was working on getting the lads to settle down inside the cave, yet Flinn and Frerin were having none of that. They were far too worried about their father and uncle, unwilling to even think about closing their eyes until they knew they were safe. The hatted miner was not sure how long it would take Fili and the others to complete their mission, but he was certain that the two dwarflings would lose their fight against sleep long before the princes returned.

"Here, Oin," Bofur said, filling one final bowl of stew from the pot before he wrapped a cloth around the handle and handed it to the old healer. "Take the rest of this out to the fellas on guard duty, they could use something warm in their bellies."

"Aye, just make sure you save one of those bowls for me," he instructed, doing as Bofur asked.

"Why can't we leave the cave?" Flinn asked, looking as if he would have liked to accompany Oin.

"Because your father instructed that I keep you here and safe, and that is just what I plan to do," Bofur explained, handing the lad some stew and a spoon. "Now, eat up, before it gets cold." He then turned to Frerin, giving him his supper as well. "You too. You both need to keep your strength up for the journey back home."

"Yes, Bofur," they both nodded, digging into their dinner.

"That's better, lads," he grinned, turning back to his own bowl.

Oin smiled at the two dwarflings, always so amazed at how much they reminded him of Fili and Kili at that age. Then noticing his own supper was there waiting, he hurried out of the cave to deliver the rest of the stew.

The spring night was unusually warm, so no one was complaining about not having a fire, yet the offer of a hot meal was well received. The two dwarves and three men who had remained behind to guard the camp, thanked Oin for the stew, quickly dishing up helpings for each of them.

They were just scraping the bottom of the pot when they all heard an unexpected commotion coming from the mouth of the small cave, followed by the sound of Frerin's frightened screams. They all jumped to their feet, drawing their blades as they ran towards the cave. The men had to crouch just a bit to get inside, but the dwarves raced in, ready to defend their prince's children. Yet when they entered the main cavern…it was empty!

"Where did they go?" Oin gasped, turning around in a circle as if they had somehow missed something. The fire was still burning, their blankets were still there, but their bowls of soup were strewn across the floor…and Bofur, Flinn and Frerin had completely vanished! Oin reached down and picked up Bofur's abandoned weapon - a cross between an ax and a mattock. "Oh, Mahal…what am I going to tell Fili?" he moaned.

.

.

While all of this was going on, Bain had indeed given up his futile attempts to reopen the stone door, for all signs of it had completely disappeared the moment it had shut before of him. They beat on the side of the mountain, struck it with both swords and rocks, yet nothing. So, realizing they were wasting time, the young prince chose to head back to where they had left their soldiers on the other side of the ridge.

Bain hated the idea of leaving his dwarf friends and Tauriel trapped in the mountain, but the only way he could see of saving them now was to storm the main entrance, vanquish the foe, and liberate them all. Still, he had not originally planned on being the one to lead such a charge…he had expected Fili and Kili to do that. But now it was up to _him_ , and he, for one, had no intention of going back and telling those two adorable dwarflings that he had lost their father.

So with a look of grim determination, Bain ordered his men and the dwarves of Erebor to follow him…yet to victory or death, he didn't know.

.

.

Fili, Kili, Tauriel, Dwalin and Nori continued to make their way down one dark corridor and then another, not sure where they were headed, but doing their best not to run into any unwanted company. Several times, when it was the most dark, Kili dared to reach out and take hold of Tauriel's hand, giving it an encouraging squeeze. He loved the fact that she did not pull away, and even returned the gesture a time or two. Oh, how he wished he had been able to tell her the extent of his feelings earlier…yet, there would be time later. Assuming they ever found the blasted exit to these accursed tunnels!

"Shhh," Tauriel whispered, holding her hand out and stopping the others from going any further. "I hear voices heading our way."

"Quick, over here," Fili hissed, leading them to an offshoot of the main shaft. They all scurried to comply, crouching low in the darkness as the sound of feet and voices came closer and closer. Fili dared to peek out, watching as several disgusting orcs led a rag-tag group of men and dwarves past them, each one in chains and shackles, being cruelly shoved if they slowed down or stumbled. When the last one disappeared around the corner, they stood up, looking both left and right, not sure which way they should go.

"Should we follow them…or keep heading the way we were?" Dwalin asked.

"I doubt they would be taking their prisoners towards the entrance," Fili reasoned, wishing he could slay every one of the vile creatures, yet knowing the five of them alone could do very little. They needed Bain and their armies, but they were nearly a day's ride away, according to Glorfindel's assessment of how long it took to get around the mountainside. Their best bet was to remain undiscovered until help arrived. "We must keep heading the way we were, and hope it leads us out."

They all agreed, though a bit reluctantly, everyone hating to leave the prisoners to the mercy of their jailers, but Fili was right. They first needed to escape themselves, before they could expect to help the others. And so they trudged on, until they saw a light up ahead. Inching closer, they saw that it was coming from a hole in the tunnel wall, allowing them to get their first look at the catacomb of mine shafts that had been dug into the mountain. There was a vast open cavern before them, with large pits, tunnels, and stone ledges carved into the walls. It would have taken years to do this much damage, proving just how long this Gorbash fiend had been enslaving others. And as dwarves who understood mining, they could tell that no one had given any regard to safety, or the stability of the mountain…it was a catastrophe waiting to happen.

"How long have they been at this?" Nori asked, craning his head to see how far down one of the chasms went.

"Longer than they should have, that's for damn sure!" Dwalin muttered, shaking his head in disgust. "Poor sods…how many lost their lives in this hell hole?"

"Well, we'll not allow it to be one more!" Fili said with determination. "Now, let's find the exit and put an end to all this."

"Aye," Kili nodded, his face grim.

So they continued on through the maze of tunnels, using all their skill and inborn dwarf ability to navigate underground without losing their sense of direction. However, after what felt like hours, they came to a fork in the road…with three choices of where to go from there.

"Now what?" Nori asked, looking down one direction, then the others.

"This one seems to lead in a more upward direction," Kili suggested, pointing to the middle one.

"While this one here looks as if there is light up ahead," Tauriel said, gesturing to the left.

"But this tunnel smells better than the others," Dwalin told them, sniffing the air in the one to the right.

Fili gave a sigh, knowing they had no other choice but to split up.

"Kili, you and Tauriel check out the one on the right," Fili suggested, knowing full well that his brother would prefer the elf as his partner over either of the other two dwarves. "I will take the middle one, while Dwalin, you and Nori go to the right. Only check it out for the first hundred or so yards, and then come back and report. Don't take any other offshoot, and don't get caught." The last part went without saying, but he felt compelled to do so anyway.

"I don't like the idea of you going alone, Fili," Kili stated, looking uncomfortable with the plan.

"Well, there are three tunnels and only five of us…you do the math, Kili," Fili grinned, giving his brother a wink of assurance. "I'll be fine, I'm only going a short distance and then I'll meet you back here. Don't worry, brother, I've got this." He gave Kili a pat on the shoulder and then headed through the tunnel he had chosen, his blades drawn before him.

Kili watched him go for a moment and then nodded to Tauriel, the two of them taking the left shaft while Nori and Dwalin disappeared down the right. They had walked for nearly five minutes, with no sign of it going anywhere productive. They passed another window cut in the wall, which had apparently been where the light was coming from, but no sign of an exit, so they decided to turn back. Yet just as they did, there came a loud sound of an explosion, somewhere nearby…perhaps directly behind the very wall of the tunnel they were in.

"What was that?" Tauriel asked, reaching out to brace herself as the floor beneath her feet shook from the force.

"It sounds like they're blasting…maybe creating new tunnels for mining," Kili offered, having been around such things all his life. Yet due to the instability of their operation, the shaking didn't end there. Soon the walls and the ceiling were rumbling too, dust and rocks beginning to rain down on them from all directions.

"RUN!" Kili yelled, grabbing her hand and headed back the way they had come, praying that Fili and the others were in a more stable area. Yet as they ran past the little window, Kili saw that the hole in the rock had left that part of the tunnel dangerously unstable. He could see the crack that led from the opening to the ceiling growing wider with each passing second, and he knew they were not going to make it past before the whole ceiling fell in on them. He didn't know if they should try to get past it, or stop and run the other way, and he had only a split second to decide.

Tauriel's keen eyes saw the same thing, recognizing the danger immediately. And without even giving it a moment's thought, Tauriel reached out and shoved Kili as hard as she could from behind, propelling him past the crumbling section just as the ceiling gave way.

Falling to the floor, the dwarf prince rolled several more feet before he came to a stop. Yet when he turned back around, his eyes grew wide with terror as he watched the tunnel fill up with rock and stone behind him.

"TAURIEL!" Kili screamed, leaping to his feet as he fought his way back to where he had last seen her, covering his head with his arms as more debris rained down on top of him. Yet he did not halt, desperate to get to her at all costs. When the rumbling finally stopped, and he was at last able to stand without being struck by falling rocks, he began to dig his way back, praying with all he had that the love of his life was not buried under all that rubble. "Tauriel! Can you hear me? TAURIEL!" He screamed, not caring who might hear his frantic calls. _No! No! No! This could not be happening!_ Tauriel could not be gone, she just couldn't be! Kili worked all the harder, moving rock after rock, his back straining and his fingers beginning to bleed as the sharp edges cut into his skin, yet he did not even notice - his only thought was to rescue his _one_.

.

.

Fili had been halfway back to the fork when he too had felt the rumbling, stopping briefly to steady himself against the wall, lest he lose his footing. Yet when he heard his brother's frantic voice screaming Tauriel's name, he raced on ahead. If Kili was not even attempting to be quiet, he knew that something was terribly, terribly wrong. It didn't take Fili long to locate him, his desperate calls leading him right to him.

"Kili! Kili…what happened?" Fili cried out, running towards him and grabbing him by the shoulders. "Kili…talk to me!"

"Tauriel…she pushed me through, but she…she didn't make it!" Kili told him, his voice full of fear. "Help me, please…she might be trapped!"

Fili needed no further urging as he immediately grabbed the nearest rock and heaved it out of the way, reaching for another, and then another. They had not gotten far when they heard the sound of footsteps behind them, and while they were definitely the sounds of dwarf boots…that was not all they heard.

Spinning around, they drew their swords once again, ready to fend off whomever came into view, yet when they saw Nori and Dwalin, both unarmed and hands bound in front of them…they knew they were sunk.

"Put down your weapons, scum…or we stick these two and watch them bleed out," a filthy orc hissed, jabbing his crude blade into Dwalin's back, just enough to make the dwarf flinch, though he refused to cry out.

"Sorry, lads," Nori said with a heavy sigh. "They got the drop on us."

Fili and Kili stared at their two friends for a moment before doing as they were told, dropping their swords to the floor.

"Tie them up, boys," the lead orc snarled, gesturing to several of the others who were crowded in the tunnels behind him. Within seconds, both Fili and Kili were surrounded, the vile creatures scratching and clawing at them as they searched for more weapons. Fili was a veritable walking arsenal, yet despite his constant struggle, in time they had managed to locate even his most hidden blades. Kili, who carried a lot less, also put up a valiant fight, though his reasons were different from his brother. While Fili was cursing a blue streak at the orcs, Kili was struggling to get back to the cave-in, all the while screaming Tauriel's name. Yet sadly, no answer came, nor did their captors seem at all concerned that someone might be buried under there. In the end, all four dwarves were dragged through the tunnel, back to the fork in the road, and down the right shaft where Nori and Dwalin had gone. All the while, Kili kept calling out for Tauriel.

.

.

Gorbash sat on his rock throne, which was just a crude chair cut into the side of the wall, but he relished the feeling of power it gave him. He was a hulking figure, with features of both orc and man, for he was a vile mixture of both. His long scraggly hair was pulled back and tied off, allowing the scars on his leather-like face to be clearly visible. His teeth were razor sharp, either from his orcish side, or filed down to create the vicious look. Long had Gorbash terrorized Middle Earth, preying on the helpless or unfortunate for his own gain…and if he had his way, he would continue for many more years to come.

Slavery had always been a lucrative business for him, his size and strength making it easy to press those weaker than him into his service…whether they wished to or not. It brought him pleasure to see others cower before him, be they his prisoners, or his own men, for he was cruel to both and ruled with an iron fist.

Gorbash had been listening to complaints and excuses all day…not enough workers, not enough ore being found, not enough product to ship out to his customers in Mordor. No one seemed to realize that he was already breaking his prisoners' backs in order to deliver the goods from the mine, what did they expect…that he start forcing his own men to labor as well?

He was growing weary of this mountain, having been holed up here for the past twenty plus years, amassing his fortune and causing fear with his power and reputation. Yet he knew that the dark forces in Mordor were growing, silently stockpiling weapons and supplies for an army that would one day sweep over all of Middle Earth. And he planned to become rich beyond measure from the deal. But without more workers, he would soon fall behind on his delivery schedule, and even he knew better than to disappoint the dark one…for that would mean certain death.

"Boss!" came the call of one of his orcs, loping into the cavern that served as his official meeting chambers. "We've got some new prisoners."

"Oh, and where might these have come from?" he asked, his sinister smile showing off his yellow, pointy teeth.

"From the cave in the woods," the grey skinned lackey explained. "We heard the alarm bells ring, telling us that some traveler had found it and chosen to make camp for the night. So we snuck through the secret tunnels and captured them."

"How many?" Gorbash asked, leaning forward on his throne anxiously. More prisoners was good news indeed.

"Three," he reported. "Three dwarves."

"Dwarves? Excellent!" he nodded, very pleased by this news. They are more suited for work in the mines than men are…yet they do not break as easily." He gave a sinister smile. "Though I do so enjoy the process of trying. Bring them in, let me get a look at our new guests."

The orc shuffled off, returning with several more guards who were shoving one male dwarf along, while another one carried two squirming dwarflings in his bulky arms.

"You said there were three dwarves!" Gorbash yelled, bringing his fist down on the arm of his stone chair. "Instead, you bring me one, and…and, what are _those_ supposed to be anyway?"

"Hardly more than a mouthful, if you ask me," the orc holding the two wiggling lads laughed, leaning in to lick the back of Frerin's head, making him squeal in fright and disgust. "But I'm willing to give them a try, as long as their bones don't get stuck in my throat."

"NO!" Bofur cried out, looking from the two lads and then towards the creature who sat before him. "Please, don't let him eat them. Do whatever you want to me…but don't hurt the lads!"

"Precious to you, are they?" Gorbash asked, eying Bofur thoughtfully. "And what might you offer to me in exchange for their lives. It appears you have very little of value with you."

"I…I could offer you my services," Bofur called out after a few moments of thought. "I noticed on our way here that you are involved in a mining operation of sorts."

"So?" Gorbash was so far not impressed.

"I'm a miner by trade," Bofur revealed. "Born and bred with a pick in my hand," he said quite proudly.

"Most dwarves are…what makes you so special?" the orc-man asked, tapping his clawed fingers on the stone of his chair impatiently.

"Well, I'm not just _any_ miner, I'm also an engineer, the head of my craft." the hatted dwarf explained, laying it on as thick as he could before the creature got bored with his talking and decided to serve Flinn and Frerin up for dinner!

"Engineer are ya?" Gorbash said thoughtfully. "And what were you doing hiding in our little cave…with two lads no less?"

Bofur, ever the storyteller, quickly wove a tale in his mind, ready to sell it to Gorbash in hopes of not tipping him off to their big rescue plan.

"Well, you see…me and the lads were traveling from the Iron Hills to Erebor to take a job there," he explained. "We got a bit turned around on our journey and took refuge in that cave for the night…which was apparently a very bad idea."

"Were they alone?" Gorbash questioned the orc that had brought them in.

"They were the only ones in the cave, boss," he answered, not daring to tell him that they didn't bother to search outside for any more.

"So…you fancy yourself an expert miner, do ya?" the half orc/half man asked, wondering if he might find a special use for this new prisoner.

"The best in fact, if I do say so myself, and from what I could tell, you're in desperate need of someone who can tell you where to dig, and how far to tunnel, before things become unstable," he pressed on. "And if that rumbling we felt a bit ago is any indication…I would imagine you have more than a few unstable areas in your mine. Very dangerous, unless you have someone who knows what they're doing. And that would be me." He then turned and looked at Fili's sons, knowing that he had to do everything in his power to keep them alive. "And I'll offer you all my knowledge…just so long as you don't hurt the two wee lads."

"I don't keep no one who don't pull their own weight around here," Gorbash sneered. "If the little whelps don't work, they don't eat…or they get eaten."

"Oh, no, they're strong! They can both work hard!" Bofur assured their captor, turning to the dwarflings and giving them an urgent look. "Isn't that right, lads?"

"Y-y-yes," Flinn stammered, also eager to assure them of their value. "We can work really hard!"

"See. Just please, let them stay with me," he begged.

"Tell you what," Gorbash said, sitting back and stroking his bare chin with his fingers thoughtfully. "I will let them live, just as long as you can prove your worth. But fail me once…and we will feast on their flesh and let the wargs pick their bones, understand?"

"Yes…I won't fail you…I swear!" Bofur promised, breathing a slight sigh of relief.

"Take the little rats to the prisoners' quarters," Gorbash ordered, waving his hand at the orc. "While this _engineer_ and I have a little talk about improving productivity."

"No…wait! You said they could stay with me!" Bofur protested, looking panicked. How was he supposed to keep his promise to Fili if they were taken away from him?

"No…I said they could live as long as you were useful, I never said where or how they would spend this existence," Gorbash sneered. "Now take them away!"

And so, much to Bofur's shame, he had to stand there, his hands still bound, and watch the large smelly orc carry little Flinn and Frerin away from his sight. He had done all he could to protect them when the wretched creatures had suddenly appeared out of the wall of the cave and attacked. Yet they had been too many, and too strong for him to battle alone. Looking back, it was very reminiscent of their capture by the goblins on their journey over the Misty Mountains…and was apparently turning out just as horribly. Bofur could only hope that Oin and the others were able to alert Fili and the soldiers to their predicament, and that help was on the way. But until then, he had to play this Gorbash's game, and do everything in his power to see that he got those two lads home safe… _or die trying._

* * *

 **OH MY GOODNESS...I sure left things in a terrible, terrible spot, didn't I? Sorry.**

 **But, tell you what...I MIGHT be convinced to post a bonus chapter this weekend, if I get enough requests asking for one. Yes?**

 **Did I scare anyone with Fili saying "I've got this" and heading off into a dark tunnel alone? Fooled you...bet you thought I was going to kill him or something. ha ha**

 **Poor Bofur, he wants to protect those two lads so much.**

 **Poor Flinn and Frerin...they are so scared (and Frerin now has orc slobbers on his head!)**

 **Poor Kili...his Tauriel saved him, but now he fears she did not save herself.**

 **Poor Fili, all captured and has no idea that his little lads are in trouble too.**

 **Poor Bain...now he has to step up and be the man who saves everyone!**

 **OH, WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?  
**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Guest:** Yep, duty above all else...but that does not mean they can't mix love in with it! And does them being in the dark give you scared shivers...or excited shivers? Kili enjoys being in the dark with Tauriel. ha ha. And Dis is an awesome dwarrowdam for sure. Bard is both helpful and hot looking...double the fun. Thanks

 **Emrfangirl:** Everyone is now involved, the ravens, the men of Dale, and who knows if Nori's key would come in handy...guess you will have to wait and see. Thanks for your continued reviews!

 **gginsc:** Yes, you do have to love Dis...but careful, I wouldn't be calling her old - she might clobber you. ha ha.

 **Feu d'Argent:** I am getting to add in several really good lines that would not have ever happened in my story universe (since Kili and Tauriel never had their moments - due to him not being hit by the morgal arrow in my story). So watch for more of them! And I think Kili will find his moment. Love can't be denied. Sorry, I did not get the reference... and as for your foreign words, Google translate helped me with that. Good night. Thanks for your continued reviews though!


	111. Chapter 111

.

 **Bonus chapter!**

 **That means don't read out of order by mistake.**

 **PLEASE leave me a review at the end of this one.**

 **I really want to know what you think of it. OK?**

.

.

 _ **CONTEST!**_

From here on out, if you spot a line I used from the movie, and mention it in a review, I will send you a little snippet of the next chapter. I can only do this for those who have accounts though, sorry...I can't PM a Guest reviewer, the FF site won't let me.

So keep a look out, and let me know if you spot one!

.

.

 **Chapter 111**

 **~X~**

* * *

Flinn had been really scared when the orcs had seemingly come out of nowhere while they had been eating their dinner in the cave, grabbing both him and his brother before they had a chance to even scramble to their feet. And while he had lived through an abduction before, by that horrid Bina lady, this was all new for Frerin. Thus, Flinn was determined to do everything he could to take care of his little brother and make sure he was not frightened.

However, that was easier said than done when they were locked in the vise grip of a big, ugly orc who kept sniffing at them like they were a delicious snack. He was very grateful to Bofur for trying to protect them, but his little heart sank when he thought of how upset his adad would be when he found out they were missing. And right now, he was really wishing they had obeyed their parents and gone camping with Bombur.

"What'cha got there, Mul?" another moldy-faced orc asked as they stopped in front of a set of iron doors. "Are they for eat'n?" it asked hopefully, poking at Flinn with his dirty finger.

"Naahh, the boss says not yet," he replied with a huff, but then he gave Frerin an extra squeeze, making the little dwarfling cry out in discomfort. "But when we can…I claim this one, he looks really juicy."

"Fine, but the other's mine then," the second orc laughed, watching Flinn and Frerin's eyes grow wide with fear.

"Don't you touch my brother!" Flinn snarled, wiggling in an attempt to get his arms free so he could strike out at the horrid creatures taunting them.

"Oh, I'll do more than touch him, little ferret…I'll swallow him whole, bones and all," Mul laughed. "But for now, get inside. And don't go giving us any trouble." He then nodded for the other orc to open the cell, waiting as he fumbled with the key before the door at last swung open.

As the orc took them inside, Flinn could see that it was a large cavern, roughly cut and full of nooks and crannies that served as little nests for the many prisoners that were housed there. Everywhere the little dwarf looked, he saw dirty, tired, and beaten down prisoners, huddled here and there as if asleep…or at least he hoped they were only sleeping. There were a few lanterns burning near the doors, causing an eerie shadow around the chamber, making it appear far more frightening than it probably was. But since Flinn and Frerin were already beyond terrified, it truly didn't help matters. The little dwarf was jarred from his thoughts as the horrid orc dropped them on the floor quite roughly. But Flinn was up in a flash, grabbing Frerin and pulling his sniffling brother away from their captors.

"My adad's going to cut you open when he gets here!" Flinn yelled, striking out with his foot and kicking the orc in the ankle. He knew he couldn't do much harm, but his boots had steel toes, and he smiled with pleasure when the gruesome orc let out a cry of pain.

"Why you rotten little maggot!" the orc screamed, lunging for the blond dwarfling. "I don't care what the boss says…I'm going to wring your scrawny little neck!"

.

.

It had been another long day, which he knew would be followed by a very short night, and then right back to slaving away in the mines. Like the other prisoners in the cavern, the tired dwarf was attempting to find escape in the form of sleep, their only refuge from the horror their lives had become. The wooden bowl that had held his meager rations was lying empty beside him, the tasteless mash having already been greedily consumed. He had been a prisoner of Gorbash for nearly twenty years now, best as he could tell, yet this had not been the start of his forced servitude. As the blond haired dwarf sat there against the wall, he wondered for the millionth time why he even bothered going on. So many of his fellow prisoners had given up long ago, preferring death over this life of torment. Yet, he had always found a reason to continue living, a reason to not lose hope...and those reasons came in the form of his beautiful wife and two strong sons. He would never stop trying to return to them, never let despair get the better of him…even if it had now been over ninety years since he, Flinn, son of Frár, had been taken captive by a horde of orcs back near Ered Luin.

Since then, Flinn had been sold and traded from one backwater town to the next, working for different masters on boats, in mines and on land. He had attempted to escape many times, but those who paid money for slaves guarded their possessions carefully, and he was always dragged back after only a brief taste of freedom. Only once had he almost given in, wishing for death and a quick trip to the Halls of Mandos, and that had been when he was sold into a fighting ring, pitted against others for sport. Flinn was a strong dwarf, and after the dragon had stolen their home, he had been trained to fight by the best…by Thorin. Yet he had always loved working with his hands, both in the mines and in the forges, preferring to create instead of destroy. He hated the idea having to kill simply to remain alive, and day after day, it ate away at him until he felt as if there was so little of who he used to be left.

But then _they_ would come to him in his dreams…his lovely wife, Dis, his precious diamond, and his two little dwarflings, Fili and Kili. He would see their faces whenever he closed his eyes, and that alone kept him going. Kept him alive, simply for the hope of seeing them once again. So, when he was at last brought here, to this accursed mine, Flinn knew it was only one more nightmare he would have to survive if he wanted to hold his loved ones in his arms again. For where there was life, there was hope. And right now that was all Flinn was living on… _hope._

Yet when he heard the chamber doors open, and the orc they called Mul came in carrying two small dwarflings, Flinn sat up and took notice. Around him were many others, all prisoners who had been brought here and beaten down by hard labor and cruel treatment - yet hardly any raised their heads to see what was going on. Flinn might have remained where he sat as well, choosing to rest his weary body and not get involved, but when he saw the older looking lad bravely kick the brainless orc, he knew he had to intervene. What if it were _his_ own lads being tossed in here, lost and helpless? Wouldn't he want someone to step up and protect them? Well, Flinn could do no less…even though he knew it would more than likely lead to him being punished.

"Why you rotten little maggot!" Mul screamed. "I don't care what the boss says…I'm going to wring your scrawny little neck!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Flinn warned, his voice deep and threatening.

"Oh, yah? And who's gunna stop me?" Mul sneered, eying the ragged looking dwarf. "You?"

"If I have to," he nodded. "Yet if Gorbash told you not to harm the lads, like you just said, then I would worry more about _him_ than me. The boss don't like it when his lackeys disobey him."

Mul seemed to be thinking this over, while the two dwarflings scrambled into a nearby corner, the older one placing himself protectively in front of the smaller one. The orc looked from Flinn, to the children, and then back again before making up his mind.

"They ain't worth the trouble," he muttered, giving one last longing glance at the dark haired dwarfling's tasty looking legs. He then turned to Flinn, pointing his gnarled finger at him in a threatening manner. "But you…I won't forget this come morning. I'll make sure you are put into the pit first, and you can forget about there being any food or water sent down with you this time."

"What else is new?" Flinn replied, not backing down in the face of his tormenter's threats.

"Watch your mouth, grub!" Mul snarled, hating how this one never seemed to fear him like the others. "You don't wanna get on my bad side."

"That would imply you have a _good_ side…which I ain't seen hide nor hair of in all the time I've been here," Flinn snorted, watching the orc storm out the door, slamming it with such a force that it caused dust and dirt to rain down on those inside. When the air finally cleared, and the older dwarf was able to see clearly again, he eyed the two lads who were now huddled together on the floor in the corner, hidden partially by the shadows. From their size, they looked too young to even be away from their mother…and far too young to be here!

"Come on, lads," Flinn said, doing his best to sound comforting. "No one will hurt you, I promise." When the two didn't even raise their heads to look his way, he gave a heavy sigh and stepped closer, kneeling down in front of them in hopes of appearing less intimidating. Flinn knew he probably looked a sight, his hair and beard in desperate need of a good wash and combing, and his clothes were hardly more than rags any more. But he did his best to appear friendly, giving the dwarflings what he hoped was a warm smile – it had been a very long time since he had a reason to even try such an expression. "There's no need to be scared of me, I'm about as harmless as they come."

Yet as both children slowly lifted their heads, and Flinn got a good look at them for the first time, all the blood drained from his face. He was so shocked by what he saw that he lost his balance, falling back onto the stone floor.

 _"No…no it can't be!"_ he gasped, rubbing at his eyes as if he somehow believed they were playing tricks on him. "What madness is this…you…you _can't_ be them!" He reached out a hand to touch the two dwarflings that so resembled his long lost sons, yet jerked it back when it seemed to frighten them. "F-f-fili?" he stammered, staring at the blond child as tears filled his disbelieving eyes. "Kili? Is…is it really you?" He then moved forward, inching closer as if afraid they would vanish into thin air. "You…you've grown," he murmured, a loving smile touching his lips. "You're both bigger than when I left. Fili, you only came up as high as my knees…and Kili, you were still crawling around on all fours." He was now rambling, not knowing what to say or do when faced with the joy of seeing his little sons at last, his Fili and Kili, the pride of he and Dis.

Yet as he looked once more at the two frightened children, his desperate mind suddenly realized his foolish mistake. They _couldn't_ be his sons…they were far too young! Fili and Kili would be grown dwarrow by now, nearly as old as he had been when they were born. Flinn had done his best to keep track of the years, counting each one and trying to imagine what his lads would look like as they grew. Did Fili now look like him, as he and Dis had suspected he would…and did Kili still favor the Durin side of his blood, taking after his beautiful wife? It was then, as he stared at the darker lad, he caught sight of his eyes.

"No…you can't be my Kili…he had brown eyes, and yours are blue," he mumbled, slowly rising to his feet and stumbling back to the side of the wall and sinking against it. He brought his knees up to his chest and buried his head in his folded arms. "You're not them…you're not real. I've gone mad…totally mad from years of separation and grief…it's just a dream, you cannot be them…they're far, far away." By now his shoulders were shaking violently from the force of his sobs, obviously believing that he had finally lost his mind…and with it, his last bit of hope.

After what could have been only a few moments, or perhaps hours, Flinn felt a small hand touch his shoulder, causing him to jump. If they were not real…they couldn't be touching him, could they? He dared to lift his head, a mixture of fear and apprehension in his moist eyes.

"Please don't cry," the blond child said, cocking his head to the side as he stared at him curiously. "We didn't mean to make you sad."

"No…you…you're _not_ real," Flinn stated once more, desperate to cling to any shred of sanity he had left.

"We are too," Frerin argued, but quickly ducked behind his brother when the strange dwarf turned to look at him.

"Why did you call us Fili and Kili?" young Flinn asked, his little brow furrowed in confusion.

"Because…because you look like someone I knew with those names, long, long ago." He then reached out and touched the older one on the arm, finally convinced that they were not an apparition like he had initially believed. "But even if you are real…I now know you're not them. Those aren't your names, are they?"

"No…my name's Flinn, and this is my brother, Frerin," the little prince introduced proudly. "But our adad's name is Fili…and we have an uncle named Kili."

At this Flinn's mouth fell open in utter shock, making him glad he was sitting down, for if not he would have certainly been brought to his knees. The blond dwarfling bore _his_ name…and the dark haired one had the same name as his beloved sword-brother, who had perished in battle so many years ago. How could this be? What were the odds? And the older one looked so much like his Fili…so much like _him_ , where the younger lad bore a striking resemblance to his little Kili.

"What did you just say your father's name was?" Flinn asked slowly, his spinning mind battling to put everything into place.

"Fili," little Flinn answered. "And our uncle's name is Kili. Do you know them?"

"I…I think I used to," Flinn smiled, as tears once again began to stream down his cheeks. "You see, I named my two little lads those names…lads who looked an awful lot like you."

"You kind of look like our adad too," Frerin spoke up bravely, inching away from behind his brother. "Or you would…if you combed your hair and took a bath."

"Frerin! That's not nice," Flinn scolded, yet knowing his little brother spoke the truth. It was strange to see his father's features on another dwarf…yet a bit older looking, with more wrinkles and some grey hair in his unkempt beard.

"I'm sorry, Mister," Frerin said, hanging his head in shame. "I didn't mean to be rude."

"Don't be sorry, young one, you didn't say anything that wasn't true," older Flinn laughed, possibly for the first time in years. "I know I'm not exactly up to spit and polish."

"What's your name?" little Flinn asked, his mind finally starting to put things together, though he was unsure how it could all be true. "If you named your own kids Fili and Kili…what's yours?"

"Flinn," he answered, reaching out and touching his grandson's cheek gently. "I'm called Flinn, son of Frár, father of Fili and Kili, and husband to princess Dis of Erebor."

"Hey! Our N'ama's name is Dis!" Frerin gasped, looking up at the strange dwarf and eyeing him suspiciously. "Who _are_ you?"

"I think that he…he's our Ugmil'adad, Frerin!" little Flinn whispered, never taking his eyes off of the legendary dwarf before him. "He's our adad's adad!"

"But I thought he died a long time ago?" Frerin argued, not yet fully convinced. "If he's our grandfather…where's he been?"

"I've been kept prisoner for a very long time, lads," Flinn explained. "I was stolen from your grandmother, your father, and your uncle, when they were both smaller than you are now, and never allowed to return. I have tried and tried to escape, and longed for nothing more than to see them again…but the orcs, and others, have kept me prisoner for years. Obviously, I have missed out on a great deal."

Flinn wanted nothing more than to pull the two lads into his arms and hold them forever, yet he worried that it might yet be too soon. They had only just met, and from the way little Frerin kept looking at him, he could tell the dwarfling was still unsure. Flinn decided that he would wait, he wouldn't push the lads. Yet something he couldn't hold back on was his need for knowledge about Dis. He then shut his eyes and asked the question his heart had longed to know for nearly a century.

"Is…is your grandmother still alive?" he begged to know. "Please tell me that my beloved Dis has not departed to the Halls of Mandos."

"No…she's alive, and the best N'ama ever!" little Flinn assured him, causing the older dwarf to cover his face with his hands and weep once more - but this time out of pure joy.

"Oh, my darling Dis…I have prayed so many times that you would not fade from this earth without me," he said out loud, speaking to her as if she were right there. And yet, with his two precious grandsons standing before him, he now felt her presence like never before. She was alive…Fili and Kili were alive…his prayers had been answered. "And Thorin…what about him?"

"Uncle Thorin's alive too," little Flinn nodded. "He's the king of Erebor."

"King… _of Erebor_?" This was news to him, yet somehow Flinn never doubted his brother-in-law's intent to retake their homeland. Still, to hear that it had been accomplished brought a proud smile to his face. "But what became of the dragon?"

"Dead," Frerin informed him matter of factly. "They killed him with the help of the men of Dale and the elves of Mirkwood."

"Men, _and elves,_ aided Thorin?" Flinn wondered if he wasn't in fact still dreaming after all, for he could hardly believe his ears. "Thorin accepted help from _elves_?"

"Elves are nice!" Frerin huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at his grandfather sternly. "And Miss Tauriel is the best one of all! She's pretty and smart and brave and a great fighter!"

"Now, now, little one," Flinn smiled, seeing that he had touched a nerve. "I never said elves were bad…just that I was surprised that your Uncle Thorin was friendly with them now."

"He wasn't always," little Flinn shrugged, recalling how things had improved over the past years. "But he likes them well enough now…except, he still seems to get a sour look on his face when King Thranduil visits. But I think the elf king's amazing, and Adad says it's all right if I do."

"Me too!" Frerin nodded, always willing to back his brother up.

"And _your_ mother?" Flinn asked, eager to hear more about his sons' lives. "Who did my son Fili marry? What is her name?"

"Ama!" Frerin supplied, looking as if it were a foolish question.

"No, silly, her name is Sier," Flinn said with a roll of his eyes. "Only you, me, and Freya, call her Ama."

"Freya?" Flinn questioned. "You have a sister?"

"Yes, but she's really little," the blond dwarfling told him. "So she's back in Erebor with Ama and Uncle Thorin. But she's probably happier there, since she has Rose, Tor, and Tal to play with."

"And who are they?" Flinn was a bit confused now.

"They're our cousins!" little Flinn said proudly.

"Cousins? Does Kili have a wife and little ones as well?" Flinn felt his chest swell with pride as he imagined the families his two sons might now have.

"No!" Frerin said, starting to laugh at the idea. "Uncle Kili's not married. Uncle Thorin is Rose's adad, and…" the little dwarfling began to explain, but their grandfather cut him off.

" _Thorin is_ _married…and has a child_?" Would wonders never cease? Flinn could not believe it…who on earth could have ever tied that crotchety dwarf down long enough to catch his eye? The Thorin he remembered had been a confirmed bachelor. "What dwarrowdam did _he_ marry?"

"Auntie Marigold," little Flinn filled him in. "But she's not a dam…she's a hobbit."

 _"A what?"_ This part came as such a shock that Flinn began to choke on his own air, and had to cough a few times as Frerin moved around and patted him on the back like their mother did when they ate too fast. "Thorin married a… _hobbit_?"

"Uh-huh," little Flinn nodded, not quite sure why he would find that so strange…it was perfectly natural to him. "Uncle Dwalin married a hobbit too, and he and Aunt Bergie have twins, Torin and Talin, who were born on the same day as Frerin."

Older Flinn was completely speechless for a good minute, before he was at last able to gather his wits once more. He then patted the stone floor on either side of him, inviting his grandsons to take a seat.

"Flinn…Frerin," he began, wonder and amazement in his voice. "I think you should start at the beginning and tell me everything. And please, do me a favor…speak very slow, or I fear I might pass out from shock."

* * *

 **Sooooo? Did I shock you? Were you surprised? What do you think of Fili and Kili's dad being alive?**

 **I worked so hard to keep it a secret, even though I planned all this way back in the first part of the story with Fili and Sier - hinting around that his father's body was never found, that Dis still held a torch for him, and talked to his statue in the burial chambers, that there was this Gorbash character enslaving dwarves, etc. I tried to drop a lot of hints without outright telling you what I had planned. I hope you were surprised.**

 **And now you know why I had to have Flinn and Frerin tag along on the journey. Because I thought it would be great fun to have him meet them first.**

 **Now...who found some lines from the movie in this chapter? What were they?**

 **Please drop me a line and let me know what you thought of Flinn Sr. coming back.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Feu d'Argent:** I can barely speak the language I was born to, let alone learn a new one. ha ha. Does Pig-latin count? Bribery works...and no Romeo and Juliet here. As you can see, your baby rabbit with puppy dog eyes worked. Now...tell me, were you shocked about Flinn Sr?

 **Emrfangirl:** From the bonus chapter, you can see that I was not mean...I didn't leave you hanging. And ha ha, I never meant to let Fili get hurt, but I couldn't resist using that line. ha ha. Thanks.

 **Guest:** Well, since in my version, Fili never said that line "I've got this" because he never separated from Kili and got himself killed...so I thought, why waste a good line. ha ha. I agree, Bain needs to show his quality...Bard is a hard act to follow. True, a dwarf trapped under rock is one thing...but an elf. Sad. It would be a miracle if Flinn and Frerin got out of their own predicament and saved others...but don't hold your breath. ha ha. Sooooo, what did you think of Flinn Sr. coming back from the dead?

 **Aranel Mereneth:** Yes, but thankfully this time, that line came true...Fili really DID 'have this' ha ha. And as you can see, I gave you the bonus chapter.

 **abc:** Yep it looks like just about EVERYONE is in deep trouble right now. And I will fix it...not saying how or when, but I will. ha ha. Thanks.


	112. Chapter 112

.

 **Thank you ALL for your kind reviews and letting me know what you thought about me bringing Flinn the Elder back. I'm so glad you liked it.**

 **Also, many of you found the line from the movie that I had stuck in the last chapter and earned your snippet reward. "It's only a dream...they are far, far away" was the one I was looking for. However, apparently I had put more in there than I thought, and I am impressed that some readers found more than one movie quote! Good for you. Keep looking, there will be more.**

 **However, I will only accept lines from the Hobbit Movies from here on out. For it seems I have a terrible habit of unknowingly quoting from LOTR too, ha ha.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 112**

 **~X~**

* * *

Dis stood on her tiptoes and did her best to look into the ventilation shaft that Bifur had led them to.

"Are you sure _this_ one here leads to the dungeon cells?" she asked, not sure how the toymaker had known about these. They had bound and gagged their hostage and stuck him in a small closet, far away from any of the main halls so he would not be discovered. Then Bifur had led them down some unfamiliar tunnels until they came to an oddly shaped room that sported many ventilation shafts and a steady breeze blowing through.

"Very sure," he nodded firmly. "Bofur was working down here one day and pointed them out to me personally when I came to bring him lunch. That's how I knew about them."

"But the shafts are so small," Sier pointed out, knowing that none of them could ever hope to fit down such a narrow tunnel. "They're of no help to us at all."

"No good for a full grown dwarrow…but what about a dwarfling?" Gimli suggested, turning to look at Bergie and Sier expectantly.

"What?" Dena gasped, shocked by her son's suggestion. "You would ask them to send their young ones down that dusty little hole? Besides, what if that dwarf was lying, and that's not where Thorin and Gloin are at all?"

"Oh, after Dis threatened to cut off his beard, as well as his jambags, I think he would have told her anything…and it would have all been the truth," Bifur chuckled.

"Right now we have little choice but to believe that Thorin and the others are right where that troll-dung said they are. And, it would make sense to put their prisoners in the dungeons," Dis said with a heavy sigh. "Still, that leaves us with very few options on how to get through the air shafts to find out what Thorin wants us to do." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "But, Dena is right, we can't send the children…we need to dream up another plan."

"Tor and Tal would be happy to do it, I know they would," Bergie stated, stepping forward with a look of pride in her eyes. "They both take after their father that way, and I know they would be eager to help."

"I don't think that Dwalin is the only parent they get their bravery from," Sier smiled, placing her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Are you sure about this?"

"No, she is not!" Dena stated firmly. She was already having a hard enough time knowing her grown son was helping in this dangerous mission, she couldn't imagine one of the children participating. "Dis is right…it's too risky."

"Dena…this might be our only hope to save them. It's just a small air shaft, there is nothing in there but dust and dirt, and trust me, my children have never been afraid of getting dirty," Bergie chuckled, though they could hear the nervousness in her tone. "Besides, if they ever found out I didn't let them be a part of saving everyone, they would berate me forever, calling me an over-protective mother. Now, let's go get them before I wise up and change my mind."

"You are doing a good and brave thing, Bergie," Dis said, giving her a nod of approval. "And we won't let anything happen to your babies, I swear."

.

.

So it was, that after a quick trip back to the hidden tunnels where they had left Marigold and the children, Gimli, Bergie and Bifur returned with Torin and Talin, the twins only too happy to offer their assistance.

"We get to go in there?" Talin asked, looking into the little hole as Bifur held her up so she could see. When he put her back on the floor, she turned to her mother looking very excited. "We can do it, Ama…I know we can!"

"I'm certain you can as well, but you must be very careful," Bergie warned, doing her best to keep her motherly nerves at bay. "I want you two to stick together and mark your way with this chalk so that you don't get lost." She handed her daughter a little white stone before kissing them both on the cheek. "Now, go find your Uncle Balin, and let him know we are all safe."

"We will," Tor promised, turning around and waiting his turn for Bifur to lift him up so he could crawl into the tunnel behind his overly anxious sister. Talin had always been the go-getter of the two, while Torin was more thoughtful and cautious, though no less brave.

"Hurry back," Bergie called, already starting to wring her hands together in worry.

"They'll be just fine, Bergie," Dis assured her, putting her arm around the hobbit. "You raised two fine children. You and Dwalin should be very proud."

"Oh…we are," she nodded with a smile. "And never more so than right now."

.

.

Even though they knew night had fallen, the five prisoners in the dungeons could find no rest. They had been given a small jug of water to drink, and a few dry loaves of bread, but sleep was the last thing on their minds. After covering every inch of the cell, they gave up looking for a way out, and began to discuss how they might overpower the guards, should they ever return.

"That Hagen fellow will be down soon, I'm sure," Balin huffed. "He wants the Arkenstone, and Thorin and I are the only ones who know where the blasted thing is hidden."

"And there is no way we can ever let him get his hands on it, either," Gloin huffed.

"Agreed," Thorin nodded. "And we need to resolve ourselves to that fact here and now, no matter what forms of torture or persuasion they choose to inflict upon us." It was a difficult order to give, yet as he watched each of his friends and kin nod in agreement, he knew he could trust them to hold true to the end. Thorin valued each of their lives far more than that of the Arkenstone, but it was what that rock stood for that made it so dangerous. With it, Hagen could claim the kingship and force Erebor, as well as all the other dwarf kingdoms, under his tyrannical rule. It was no longer simply their lives at stake…it was everyone's.

"How long do you think you can keep up your pretense of being the king?" Ori asked, sitting down beside Balin. "That was quick thinking having me sign the papers that way."

"Aye, for if I had done so, and he had checked it against any of the other papers there, he would have known for sure I was a fake," Balin nodded. "That, or killed me where I stood for trying to sabotage his plans."

"Yet, in the end, I will not have you claiming to be me if it means your life," Thorin insisted. "I understand what you're doing, and I'm grateful, but I will only allow you to be my shield so far. Do you understand, Balin?"

"This is my way of protecting my king," the grey bearded dwarf stated proudly. "You're already stronger, and a better fighter than me…so this might be the only way I can help."

"And you are my cousin and kin…I will not see you sacrifice yourself for me," Thorin warned. "But let's not worry about this until necessary. For now, you may keep the crown, and I will continue pretending to be Dwalin." He gave a small chuckle. "He would get quite a kick out of the idea, I think. I only hope we all get a chance to tell him of this."

"Speaking of Dwalin…I really hope that Bergie and the twins are all right," Balin sighed. He had sworn to protect his brother's family, and yet here he was, locked in a cell with no idea where they were or what had become of them. "I would give anything to hear those adorable little voices right now."

Then, as if in answer to the advisors wish, there came an eerie little whisper, echoing softly around the room.

"Uncle Balin?"

The white haired dwarf sprang to his feet, his head whipping around as he searched frantically for the source of the voice.

"Did…did you all just hear that, or have I gone insane?" Balin stammered.

"No, we heard it too," Thorin assured him, standing up and looking around as well. "Who said that?" He called out sternly.

"I did," came the voice again, yet this time they were able to pinpoint the direction it was coming from. "Up here!"

It was then that they saw the little finger poking through a very small iron grate in the wall, near the ceiling. As they moved closer they could just make out the dirty, but smiling faces of Torin and Talin.

"Tor! Tal!" Balin gasped racing over and reaching up to touch the one lone finger. "What in the name of Arda are you doing in there?"

"We came to find you!" Talin explained. "Auntie Dis sent us to help you, and to find out where the Arkenstone is hidden."

"Who else is with you?" Thorin asked, now standing next to Balin as he stared up at the grate. "Are Marigold and Rose safe?"

"Yes, they're in the hidden tunnels," Tor assured him, causing Thorin to release a sigh of relief. "There's also Ama, Sier, Freya, Dena, Gimli, and Bifur with us."

"My Dena and Gimli are all right?" Now it was Gloin's turn to be relieved. "Praise Mahal."

"Why does Dis want to know the location of the Arkenstone?" Thorin pressed, wondering what his sister was up to.

"She says if you tell her where it is, they will go get it and make sure the bad dwarves can't find it," Talin told him.

Balin turned to Thorin and the two eyed each other hopefully.

"It would be the safest thing for all, if they can do it," Balin agreed.

"Aye, that way, no matter what they do to us, we would not be tempted, or able, to betray its location." Thorin had not worried that they would have been able to beat the truth from him, yet if they had dared to threaten the lives of his family and friends, he feared he might have caved. It had taken a journey across Middle Earth, escaping dragon fire, and barely surviving the Battle of Five Armies, for Thorin to realize that friends and family are worth far more than gold and silver. But it was a lesson he had learned well, and he had taken that knowledge to heart. Nothing was worth losing the ones he loved, not even the Arkenstone.

"I will need paper and a pencil," Thorin muttered, patting down his pockets, yet knowing he carried neither of these things. Thankfully, he was currently imprisoned with the only one in Erebor who did.

"I can help with that," Ori smiled, fishing a tiny lead pencil and a folded up piece of parchment out of a hidden compartment in his tunic. "I learned from Fili to always keep a spare weapon hidden on you," he laughed, handing them over to his wide eyed king. "Just turns out that the written word is _my_ weapon of choice."

"And we are grateful for that, Ori," Balin laughed, as he and Thorin sat down to scribble out the directions Dis would need to find the location of the hidden stone.

While they were working, Gloin took this time to send messages to his wife and son through Dwalin's children.

"Tell 'em I'm well, and that I love 'em," he instructed. "And not to go getting themselves caught or killed…else I'll be highly put out!" He was doing his best to sound tough, but everyone knew just how much he doted on his wife and son.

"Oh, and it might be important to inform Dis that the leader of this attack is Hagen of the Blacklock clan," Dori added. "And they currently think that Balin is the king, and Thorin is your father, Dwalin."

"Uncle Balin's the king?" Torin asked, eyes wide and a smile on his face. "Wait till Adad hears about this!"

"I'm only _pretending_ to be king, Tor," Balin laughed, as he and Thorin finished their writing and rolled up the paper into a tiny tube. "I have already come to the conclusion that it's a job I do _not_ want."

"And pretending to be your adad is no picnic either," Thorin told them, making both children laugh. Taking the paper from Balin e reached up and slipped it through a tiny hole in the grate. "Now, take this back to Dis, and she will know what to do. But make sure to tell her that only Bifur should handle the stone…not her or Gimli, understand? For the blood of Durin runs in their veins also, and the last thing they want is to risk it triggering the gold sickness in them as well."

"We'll tell them," Talin nodded, having heard this cautionary tale before from her adad. "Is there anything else? Any way we can help you get out of here?"

"Well, we're far too big to fit through there," Ori said with a sigh, figuring there was little the two could do to aid their situation. However, Thorin thought otherwise.

"Yes…yes there is!" he said with a tone of excitement. "Tell Dis to search Nori's room. He has a key…it is oddly shaped and will open the cell doors. If you can get it to us, we can escape!"

"A key?" Talin repeated, nodding firmly. "We'll find it! We promise!"

"And we will bring it back and save you all," Torin agreed.

"That's my brave lad and lassie," Balin said affectionately. "Your father's going to be so proud of you when he gets home."

"We'll be back soon," the twins affirmed. "Please be careful, Uncle Balin. We love you." And then their faces disappeared, as they inched their bodies back through the shaft the way they had come.

"Well, we're in much better shape than we were ten minutes ago," Gloin beamed, happy to have been assured of his family's safety.

"Aye, and for the first time we have hope as well," Thorin agreed. Hearing that Marigold and Sier had escaped with the children was a load off his mind and heart. As long as they were safe, he knew he could concentrate on the matters at hand…that of ridding his mountain of that vile Hagen.

.

.

It didn't take long for Torin and Talin to make their way back to where the others were waiting for them, eagerly pulling the filthy children from the small opening.

"Did you find them?" Dis asked, the second Bifur set them back on the floor.

"Yep!" Talin grinned, handing the princess the parchment they had been given. "King Thorin says this is how to find the Arkenstone."

"But he also said that the only one who can touch it is Mister Bifur," Torin said, remembering Thorin's firm warning.

"Probably best," Dis nodded, seeing the wisdom behind her brother's warning.

"How was your uncle? Are the rest in good health?" Bergie asked, worried for her elderly brother-in-law.

"Everyone looked fine, but Uncle Balin is now the king!" Torin laughed.

"What?" Bergie was certain she had misunderstood.

"Uncle Balin is _pretending_ to be the king," Talin explained, rolling her eyes at her foolish brother. "And King Thorin says he is pretending to be our Adad!"

"They must be perpetrating a ruse in order to aid in some escape plan?" Gimli suggested, unable to think of any other reason for them to play at such.

"Oh…and they _do_ have a plan!" Talin spoke up, as if just recalling the part about the key. "King Thorin says that if we look in Mister Nori's room, we will find a key that fits the locks of the dungeons. They want us to find it and bring it back to them!"

"A key?" Dis repeated, looking excited. "Why would Nori have a key to the dungeons?"

"I remember!" Bergie spoke up, her eyes bright with hope. "When Thorin locked Dwalin in the dungeons all those years ago, it was Nori who came along and let him out. That wily dwarf had fashioned a key that fit most of the locks in Erebor, Dwalin had said. If we can find it, we can break them out of the prisons!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Sier said, eager to finally be doing something to help Thorin and the others. Not for the first time, she sure wished that Fili was back from his mission, but it was up to those who had stayed behind to see things done.

"Right!" Dis agreed, getting down to business. "We dams will take the children back to the tunnels and access Nori's chambers through there. We will find the key and then get it to Thorin so they can escape." She then turned to Gimli and Bifur, handing them the parchment with the directions on it. "The two of you take this and find the Arkenstone. Once you have, get it as far away from Erebor as possible. Take the hidden door and leave the mountain as quickly as possible."

"Leave? But what about you?" Gimli protested, giving his mother a worried look.

"We'll be fine, but if the Arkenstone is out of the enemy's reach, then they can never win," Dis reasoned. "Go after our soldiers, bring them back and storm the mountain. We will do what we can to aid you from inside. Just go swiftly and don't get caught, or we are all sunk."

Both Bifur and Gimli continued to stall, torn between following the orders of their princess, and their desire to protect their friends. Yet, at last, common sense won out, and they nodded in agreement.

"We will not fail," Gimli assured them, stepping forward and giving his mother a warm hug. "Take care of Adad for me," he begged.

"I will…and you take care of yourself," Dena warned. "Don't go acting like a hero or anything."

"I'll do my best," he chuckled, giving the rest of the group one last nod before he and the toymaker headed off down the deserted corridors that led to the lower chambers.

"Now…let's be on our way," Dis instructed, silently leading the small group in the opposite direction towards the entrance to the secret tunnels. They were still a long way from saving the mountain…but at least they now had a firm plan in mind, and that was half the battle.

.

~XXXX~

.

Gorbash had just shown Bofur a crude map of the mining operations, which had caused the hatted dwarf to gasp in shock. On the way through the tunnels, Bofur had caught a glimpse of the shafts and pits they had dug, and guessed it was quite unstable. But after looking at the map, he now knew it had gone far beyond that.

"This place is a death trap!" he stated, not even sure how the mountain was still standing. "You can't keep digging like this, or you'll all be buried in rubble!"

"Then fix it…or you will be the first one to die," Gorbash ordered, more worried about productivity than the lives of his slaves.

"Fix it? How?" he asked in a shocked voice.

"You're the engineer…you figure out a way!" he snarled, grabbing Bofur by the front of his coat and pulling him up to his gruesome face. "Because if you don't, we will have to see if your two little lads taste better roasted over a spit, or cooked in a stew!"

Bofur gulped, doing his best not to pass out from the foulness of Gorbash's breath, as he nodded his head in understanding. He was asking the impossible, but hopefully the miner only had to play along until the others came to their rescue. Unfortunately, all hopes of that happening died the moment he saw Fili, Kili, Nori and Dwalin being shoved into the room by a handful of orcs.

"What is the meaning of this?" Gorbash yelled, eyeing the new dwarves suspiciously. "More wanderers from the cave?"

"No, Boss," the biggest orc answered. "We found them in the tunnels, they were armed with these." At this he tossed all the weapons they had found on the dwarves into a pile on the floor. "We don't know how they snuck in."

It was then that Fili caught sight of Bofur standing behind a large table, his eyes full of fear and regret.

"Bofur?" Fili gasped, his hatted friend being the last person he had expected to see there. "If you're here…where's…"

"I'm sorry, Fili…they got your lads as well," Bofur quickly explained, pure misery in his voice. "They took them to some prison cell…they were all right the last time I saw them. I'm so very sorry, I let you down."

"So, you know each other, do ya?" Gorbash growled, not at all liking surprises. "What is this…a trick? Some kind of invasion?" He was really angry now, and grabbing Bofur by the scruff of the neck he threw him over the table, where he landed on the floor with a groan of pain. Gorbash then turned and barked out orders to those standing around. "Take a team and search the woods around the cave, bring me any others you find. Also, triple the guards at the main entrance, and shoot anything that moves, be it man or beast. I'll not have anyone sneaking up on us…do you hear?" His voice had turned into a thunderous roar, causing his lackeys to leap into action to comply. He then leveled his furious gaze back to the newcomers. "And you…who are you?"

To this, Fili and the others stood in defiant silence, not giving a word in reply.

"I would not keep silent if I were you," Gorbash warned, striding over and grabbing hold of Fili by the back of his hair and tipping his head back so he was looking directly into his eyes. "I would be only too happy to slit your throat and make it a permanent condition." He gave Fili a violent shake. "Now talk!"

"Release the two dwarflings, and I _might_ just allow you a quick death," Fili spat, more worried about his sons than his own safety. "Return them at once, or suffer the consequences!"

"What consequences?" Gorbash repeated, sounding almost amused by the dwarf's spirit. "I am the one in charge here, puny dwarf, and all cower at my feet!" He then narrowed his eyes and studied Fili for a moment. "You remind me of someone. Another dwarf who also has a foolish tongue and has felt my wrath a time or two. Are all of your kind stubborn and foolhardy? If so, I look forward to teaching you the same lessons…and it will be interesting to see if you learn quicker than he." The vile creature then raised his meaty fist, preparing to strike, yet before he could deliver the punishing blow, another orc came running in, calling out frantically.

"Boss! Boss! A small army of men and dwarves have been spotted skirting the mountain and heading our way!" he hissed, skidding to a stop. "They'll reach the main gates by midafternoon tomorrow if they continue at this speed!"

Gorbash released a string of foul words, shoving Fili away from him with such force that it almost toppled the orc that was standing behind him. When he spun back around and faced the four dwarves, he looked ready to kill.

"Take them to the prisons cells and lock them up," he ordered. "I will deal with them later! Right now I want you to load up all the ore and iron we have collected and send the wagons out immediately. I will not see this shipment delayed because of some pesky men and dwarves! Send out a garrison to intercept them and slay them all. I don't want any left alive, do you hear me?" Gorbash then stepped over to the table, bringing his fists down in a powerful blow, causing the wood to crack and split in half, sending it splintering to the floor. "Get them all out of my sight…NOW!"

And so Bofur was hauled to his feet and led away with the others, all the while they could hear Gorbash behind them, continuing to shout out orders, and destroying anything within arm's reach.

* * *

 **Yikes...Gorbash needs some anger management classes!**

 **And looks like Dis and the dams now have a plan in place to get Thorin and the others out of the dungeons, and to get the Arkenstone out of Hagen's reach. Hope it works.**

 **Well...looks like Fili and the others are now headed for the prison cells...hmmm...isn't that were he sent two little dwarflings earlier? Might it be reunion time? Tune in next time and find out!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Guest:** Oh, I can guess that the rest of the family will react much the way Flinn the Elder did when he found out he had grand-kids! Lots of shock and tears. ha ha. Thanks

 **CubitalFossa:** I know you signed in as a guest, but I see that there is a person with your name who has an account...is that you? And awwww, shucks, thanks for saying all those nice things! I am glad you are reading and yes, it is fun to read a whole bunch at one time, isn't it? Sorry you have to now wait for more chapters, but I do post quickly! I honestly thought about trying to bring Thorin's brother, Frerin, back too...but having both miraculously show up like that would have been a bit hard to sell. ha ha. So I picked Flinn the Elder, and am happy I did. Yes, the whole "blond dwarf" thing was a bit of a give away, but I needed to ease you into this. ha ha. Thanks for saying my story moves along like a well oiled machine. I do like to have everything mapped out from start to finish and also a lot of chapters written ahead of time, so I can feel free to go back and change things at my whim before I must post them. And I do that a lot. I will endeavor to keep my muse very happy and close by. Yes, 90 years is a long time to be gone...but thankfully dwarves live a long time too. I kind of hope you do cry at their reunion...I do so love it when I get tears. ha ha. Oh yes, Fili will make mince meat out of them all for what they have done to his family! As for Flinn being in Kili's corner...maaaaybeeeee. And concerning your last line...hey, are you reading over my shoulder as I write? ha ha. Thanks.

 **JL:** Thanks for being a long time reader! And I am glad I shocked you...it wouldn't have been as much fun if everyone had figured it out a long time ago. ha ha. Oh yes, I am all about the happy endings, and I couldn't let this story be over with Dis still being alone. Nope! And I will probably never stop writing...but eventually this story will have to come to an end. ha ha. Thanks.

 **abc:** GOOD...I wanted to shock everyone! and I am glad you remember the hints, but that they didn't spoil the surprise. So now you know WHY I let Flinn and Frerin come along on the journey...for THIS very reason, so Flinn the Elder would think they were Fili and Kili. ha ha. And YES, you were right about the line from the movie! That was it and if you DID have an account it would have earned you a snippet. But it is totally up to you if you want to get an account. Thanks for the review!

 **Mjean:** shocked you, did I? GOOD! ha ha.

 **Aranel Mereneth:** Yep, Fili and Kili's reaction will be coming up soon! Talk about a shocker. ha ha. Glad you liked it. Thanks

 **Emrfangirl:** You found the line - it was the "they are far, far away", but the others you guessed were true too, just not the ones I was thinking of. ha ha. Sorry I couldn't send you a snippet, but without an account I can't PM you. :o( So NOW you see why I said NO on Dis and Bilbo being an item? I mean I had to go and marry him off to someone else just so you would give up on that idea. But as you can see, I had a very good reason for not shipping them. And here it...HE...is. I think Flinn the Elder is pretty happy to be looking after his grandsons too. Thanks for the review and glad you liked my plot twist.

 **Feu d'Argent:** No, no, no...I wanted you surprised, not dead! ha ha. Yep, I always planned for Dis to be happy...and with her Flinn. And that is why I never let Bilbo and her be an item, even if Bilbo kind of wanted to for a while, but he is happy now with his hobbit wife. Yep, as soon as I decided to give Kili a romance, it played in really well with my hope of getting Flinn back - so that is why they went on this quest! I am glad you liked his nick name for Dis. I tried to come up with something unique and dwarfish. Yes, Little Flinn is not so little any more, is he? And he will take care of his brother and explain everything to him. Awwww, I remember those gold buttons...so long ago now it seems. Funny you should ask about Kili's coat. ha ha. Wait for it. As for Flinn the Elder getting one too...maybeeee. Hey, Flinn and Sier DO have a lot in common! Ha ha I like your idea on how everyone gets saved, but I can't tell you. Sorry. You are very welcome for the fun plot twist, and thank YOU for your kind review!


	113. Chapter 113

.

 **Happy Wednesday!**

 **The reunion is here!**

 **Also, there won't be a movie quote in EVERY chapter, but in quite a few. So if you happen to find one, let me know, and win a free snippet!**

 **Onward!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 113**

 **dashshat _-_ Sons**

 ** _~X~_**

* * *

As they were pushed and shoved down the tunnels towards the prison cells, Fili made several attempts to speak to Bofur, desperate for information about Flinn and Frerin. Yet each time he opened his mouth, their guards would silence him with a vicious slap to his head, or a strike on the back - more than once eliciting a grunt of pain from the prince, but nothing more.

When they at last came to a stop, they were deep inside the mountain, with a large iron door before them.

"More prisoners for ya to take care of," the large orc informed those standing guard. "Open up."

And so the doors were unlocked and the five dwarves were roughly thrown inside, before it was slammed shut behind them.

Fili immediately turned to Bofur, the only one of them who didn't have his hands bound, holding his own up to the miner.

"Get these off me, quick!" he begged, his eyes already scanning the dimly lit chamber, desperately searching for any sign of his sons. Bofur made quick work of the ropes and then turned to assist the others. But Fili had a one-track mind, spinning around he began to call out frantically, praying that they had indeed been put in the same cell where they had taken his lads. "FLINN? FRERIN? Where are you?" he shouted, noting that only a handful of the prisoners looked up or even batted an eye at his calls. But then, his prayers were answered, and there came a small voice from somewhere behind a large rock.

"Adad?" It was quickly followed by the sight of a little blond head popping up into view. "ADAD!"

Fili's legs went weak with relief as he watched Flinn and Frerin scurry out from where they had been hiding, and run towards him. He fell to his knees and opened his arms, pulling them into a crushing embrace as he buried his face between their heads.

"Oh, Flinn…Frerin, I was so worried," he said between ragged breaths. "I never want to feel that way again!"

"We're sorry, Adad," Flinn cried, his tears wetting his father's coat. "We didn't mean to get caught."

"I know," he assured them, pulling back and planting a kiss on each of their foreheads. "I'm not mad at you, just so very, very glad you're all right." By now Bofur had untied the rest of them, and Kili was instantly there on the floor beside his brother, just as eager to give the two lads a hug.

"I bet you'll think twice before following us on any mission again, won't you?" Kili said, ruffling Frerin's hair affectionately. Yet while he was overjoyed for his brother at getting his sons back safe, the dark haired prince was still dying inside over the loss of Tauriel. Kili still couldn't bring himself to believe that she was gone, yet the more time that passed, the more he feared it might actually be true…and that was just too heartbreaking to even think about.

However, before any more could be said, everyone's attention was captured by a sudden intake of breath from Dwalin, who was now standing at Fili's left. When they looked up at the Erebor capatin, he was staring at something just ahead, his eyes wide and his mouth open in shock.

"F-f-flinn?" the bald warrior whispered, unable to believe his eyes. "Is…is that you?"

"Hello, Dwalin…it's been a long time," the blond dwarf nodded, stepping forward from where he had apparently been hiding with the two lads. He then gave the warrior a curious look. "What happened to your hair?"

"I…we…we thought you were dead!" Dwalin stammered, ignoring Flinn's question out his bald head and focusing on the more important thing…the fact that his friend was still alive!

"Many times I thought the same thing, old friend," Flinn replied, doing his best to make a joke, yet his heart was just too full at the moment to do much more than stand there and stare at the two dwarrow kneeling on the stone floor, holding his grandchildren in their arms. _Fili and Kili…his sons._ They were alive and oh, so strong and handsome looking. He could not have been more proud at that moment if he had tried. "Hello…Fili, Kili. I…I can't believe how much you two have grown since I last saw you." Flinn felt like he should say more, but for the life of him, he didn't know what. It wasn't as if he hadn't dreamed of this moment for nearly a century…yet, now that it had come, he was literally speechless. Thankfully, there were others present that had no trouble with talking.

"Look, Adad….we found _your_ adad!" little Flinn blurted out, pointing at their grandfather.

"And we know he looks kind of messy…but he's really not that scary once you get to know him," Frerin added, earning himself another reprimanding jab in the ribs from his older brother.

Yet all of this went completely unnoticed by Fili and Kili, who slowly rose from the floor and stood as still as stone, staring at the dwarf they had never thought to see again outside the Halls of Mandos. He didn't seem to be as tall as Fili remembered, though perhaps a bit more muscular from living such a hard and cruel life. His blond hair was shaggy and unkempt, sporting only a few messy braids with no clasps to hold them in place. His clothes looked ready to disintegrate, the rips and tears allowing one to see the many scars and marks that spoke of heartbreaking mistreatment. And yet, he was whole, he was alive, and he stood there before them, despite all odds against such a thing.

 _"Adad?"_ Fili whispered in disbelief. "Is…is it really you?"

"Aye, son," Flinn nodded, holding his arms out to his side, palms up, as if offering him visual proof. "I wasn't sure you'd remember me, you were still so young when I…when I went away," he finished, stumbling over the right way to explain his absence. "I never wanted to leave, you know. I never meant to abandon you two…or your mother, I swear."

Yet before he could say another word, Fili practically flew across the room and embraced him tightly, still unable to believe that he was actually hugging his own father once more. It was almost surreal, and yet as the strong and calloused hands reached out to hold him as well, Fili knew it was true…their father had returned to them.

After a few moments, they pulled back, not letting go, but enough so that they could look at each other through tear filled eyes. Flinn reached up and brushed away one of Fili's tears, smiling at his son with such pride. He truly did look so very much like him, just as Dis had predicted. Then he let his gaze drift over to Kili, who was still rooted in the same place, his eyes wide with shock.

"Kili…you remind me so much of Thorin when he was younger," Flinn said, his eyes drinking in the sight of his once infant son. Oh, he had missed so much with Kili - his first steps, his first tooth…his first word. Would it have been Adad, like Fili's had been? He guessed he would never know now, for all of that had been lost to time, just as they had been lost to him. "I realize that you probably have no memories of me…but I remember every detail about you. How you loved to be sung to sleep, how you hated carrots with a passion, and how you used to laugh and giggle every time you got the hiccups. I had so little time with you, Kili…but I never loved you any less, my son." And daring to hope, Flinn held out his hand, inviting the now misty-eyed dwarrow into a fatherly embrace.

Kili could remember so little of his adad, only feelings and sensations associated with his name. Yet, when Kili heard his voice, a flood of memories came back to him. Of his father singing, of him laughing, and of him saying over and over how much he loved him. And just like that, Kili knew he wanted nothing more than to be held by his adad, to feel his warm embrace, and be assured that everything was somehow going to turn out all right. So without any hesitation, he accepted the offer, erasing the years with each step until he was safe in his father's arms again - both he and his brother holding on as if they would never let go.

"My dashshat," Flinn sobbed, now burying his head between theirs just as Fili had done with his own two lads moments ago. It was truly a touching moment, one that had reduced Dwalin, Nori and Bofur to tears as well.

They remained that way for a long time, none of them wanting that moment to end. Yet when they felt two pairs of arms wrapping themselves around their legs, they pulled back, each laughing and wiping their eyes as they stared down at little Flinn and Frerin.

"Why are you crying, Adad?" Frerin asked in a confused voice, holding out his arms in a plea to be lifted up. "I thought you'd be happy."

"I am, Frerin," he assured his dark haired son, as he picked him up and rested him on his hip with a wide grin. "I don't think I've been this happy in a long time! This is truly an unexpected joy."

"Where have you been…Adad?" Kili asked, stumbling a bit over the word, yet knowing it felt so right the moment he said it. _His adad!_

"Yes, Flinn…what happened?" Nori asked, as the other three approached, now that the private family moment had concluded.

"Nori?" Flinn questioned, recognizing the brown haired dwarf as his old friend. "And Bofur? I can't believe you're all here."

"Unfortunately, neither can we," the hatted miner said with a sad shake of his head. "We came to rescue the prisoners here, but ended up captured as well. Not the most successful prison break we ever planned, I have to admit."

"You came to free us?" Flinn asked, looking at the five dwarrow surrounding him. "But…but why would you bring the lads with you? I don't understand."

"Well, _that_ is a very long story," Fili said with a sigh, giving little Flinn an exasperated look – one that caused the dwarfling to look down at his boots in shame. "So why don't we all find a seat and we will tell you our tale, if you tell us yours."

"Sounds fair," Flinn nodded, gesturing for them all to find a place where no other prisoner had yet occupied, allowing them a bit of privacy.

"You go first," Dwalin instructed as they all got comfortable – or as comfortable as they could while sitting on hard stone. "Yours has to be the much more exciting of the two."

"I don't know about exciting…but it sure feels long," Flinn said with a heavy sigh.

"Thorin told us how you were cut down in battle, fighting the orcs outside Ered Luin," Kili prompted, that tale etched in his mind since childhood. "He said he saw you fall…what happened after that?"

"I remember being sliced open by the orc's blade, a wound that should have killed me by all accounts," Flinn assured them, lifting his tattered tunic enough to display the scar he wore across his stomach. Even Dwalin flinched just a bit and turned away, aware of how painful it must have been. "I can still hear Thorin's voice, as if from a great distance, shouting my name, and that was the last thing I remember before darkness took me. When I woke, I was a prisoner, stripped down to my britches with no weapons, and no boots. They even stole the pendant your mother had given me on our wedding day."

"Amad still has it," Fili spoke up, knowing exactly what he was referring to. "It was found among the slain, along with your sword, and she has worn it around her neck ever since."

"She has?" Flinn was very touched to hear this. "My precious diamond has not forgotten me?" He had often referred to Dis as such, choosing this particular term of endearment due to her inherent strength and rare beauty. Oh, how he longed to hold her in his arms once more.

"Forgotten you?" Kili repeated in disbelief. "Not a day goes by when Amad doesn't speak of you fondly, or finger that pendant with a wistful look in her eyes. She never stopped loving you, Adad. And she never let us forget you either."

"You don't know what hearing that means to me, lads," Flinn sniffed, reaching up to wipe away a fresh set of tears.

"But how did you survive?" Fili asked, wanting to hear more. "From the looks of your wound, you should be dead…just like Uncle Thorin believed."

"And I probably would have been too…if it hadn't been for an elf," Flinn nodded, his face turning sad.

"An elf?" Dwalin questioned. "How so?"

"The orcs who took me, along with a few others, also had an elf as a prisoner. They had captured him on his way to the Grey Havens, he having the intent to sail to the Undying Lands, but they kept him prisoner because he was a healer. The orcs used him to heal those of us who were wounded, and then sold us to slavers as soon as we were strong enough to fetch a good price. I never knew what became of that poor fellow, after parting from the orcs…but from the way he seemed to have lost all will to live, I don't imagine he lasted much longer. At first I hated him for saving me, for robbing me of a warrior's death and leaving me a prisoner of those filthy beasts. Yet now, after being reunited with you two…I will bless his pointy eared hide for the rest of my days."

"So…you've been a prisoner all this time?" Fili asked, his brow furrowing in pain at the thought.

"Aye, yet not a day went by that I didn't think of you two, or your mother," Flinn assured them. "I never gave up hope, and I never stopped trying to escape…trying to find a way home to you."

"Amad is going to faint from shock when she sees you!" Kili stated, a wide grin spreading across his face. "Won't she be surprised?"

"Your mother must have changed a great deal if you think she would faint like some frail dam," Flinn laughed, trying to picture his strong, brave Dis doing such a thing. "Yet, I don't care what she does…I can't wait to see her again." He then gave them a proud smile. "Though according to your sons, Fili, had I managed to escape and made my way back to Ered Luin, I would have been looking for you all on the wrong side of Middle Earth. So Thorin finally retook Erebor, did he?"

"That he did!" Dwalin nodded, crossing his muscular arms over his chest in pride. "Thorin is now King Under the Mountain, just like he always should have been. And Dis has at last returned to the home of her birth."

"And Fili and Kili are bona fide princes," Bofur smiled, slapping Kili on the back. "Thorin's heirs, and Fili here will be Erebor's next king."

"He…he will?" Flinn looked over at Fili who blushed slightly. "But I thought that Frerin said Thorin took a wife…wouldn't his own children be his heirs?"

"No, he named Fili as the crown prince," Nori explained. "The residents of Erebor would not have agreed to any of his own bairns taking the crown after him…since he married a hobbit."

"Oh…I see," Flinn nodded, a bit saddened by this unfair notion. Still, if Thorin was all right with it, then why shouldn't he be? After all, that meant his own son would one day be king. Fili… _a king_...it was a bit overwhelming. He then looked over at Dwalin, a smirk on his face. "I hear you also took a hobbit wife, old friend. I have to admit…I'm rather shocked that you gave up bachelorhood."

"Not half as much as I was! But Bergie was my _one_ ," Dwalin laughed heartily. "Mahal certainly has a good sense of humor, that's for sure."

"And twins?" Flinn pressed, digging for more information.

"A lad and a lass," Dwalin nodded with pride. "Torin and Talin, named after Thorin and Balin, and no finer youngens you will ever hope to meet," he looked down at little Flinn and Frerin, giving them a wink. "Present company excluded, of course."

"How is your brother?" Flinn grinned, having fond memories of Balin.

"Just fine, serves as head counsel in Erebor," Dwalin stated.

"And your family Nori? How is that wee little Ori doing? Is Dori still as smothering as he used to be?" Flinn laughed.

"Worse!" Nori assured him with a roll of his eyes. "And Ori has sprouted, he's almost as tall as Fili here, though not exactly warrior material. He's the official scribe of the mountain, and he loves it."

"And before you ask," Bofur cut in, knowing what was undoubtedly coming next. "Bombur is doing well too. Married and has three little ones of his own. While me and our cousin, Bifur, still remain single, much to the delight of the ladies."

This of course brought on a round of laughter and groans at the hatted dwarf's expense.

"But how long have you been here?" Kili asked, turning the conversation back to his father. "It sickens me to think that you have been so close to Erebor…and yet we never knew."

"I was sold into labor to Gorbash about twenty years ago, by my best guess," Flinn said with a shrug. "He had just started digging for iron and ore, and was in need of strong backs who knew how to mine, and who better than dwarves. He bought or captured all he could, but when there was still not enough to fill his quota, he started bringing in men. There has been an elf or two over the years who fell into his clutches, but they are not exactly built for digging or living underground, so sadly, they didn't last long." He then looked over at Fili. "But now I want to hear _your_ story. How did you learn of this place, and what on earth are my grandsons doing here?"

And so over the next half an hour, the five dwarrow told the tale of how Glorfindel had stumbled upon the mine by pure chance, then raced back to Erebor to inform Thorin. Their explanation was interspersed with additions and clarifications provided by the two eager dwarflings, especialy when they got to the part where they had stowed away in the supply wagon. Through it all, Flinn listened with rapt attention, hanging on every word. However, when Fili began to describe how he had found Kili, frantically trying to dig Tauriel out of a cave in, it was not only Flinn who was shocked to hear this.

"NO! Not pretty Miss Tauriel!" Frerin cried, burying his face in his father's lap as he began to cry.

"She's…gone?" Dwalin asked, despair in his eyes. For while it had been apparent that she had been missing, no one had gotten the chance to ask what had happened.

"Oh, Kili…we're so sorry," Bofur murmured, pulling off his hat in respect.

"She was a fine lass," Nori stated, reaching out to place a hand on Kili's shoulder.

"SHE'S NOT DEAD!" Kili yelled, shrugging off Nori's hand as he sprang to his feet and stormed across the room. Finding himself a spot on an empty wall, he sat down, bringing his legs up and burying his head in his crossed arms.

"Fili?" Flinn questioned, not quite sure what had set his son off this way. Obviously, this Tauriel had been a valued member of their company, yet as he looked at the others, and the way they stared after Kili with eyes full of sympathy, he knew there was more to this than they were saying. "Is there something else I should know?"

When Fili seemed to hesitate, reluctant to betray his brother's confidence, Dwalin spoke up.

"Fili has most likely been sworn to secrecy," the bald warrior explained. "But that has not stopped the rest of us from putting two and two together."

"Aye, it was as plain to us as the nose on Kili's face…or perhaps something a bit lower," Bofur said, blushing a bit over his wording. "The lad's gone and _woke up_ over the elf lass."

"You all knew?" Fili gasped.

"Of course we did," Nori nodded. "I've even been taking bets on how long it would take for Kili to confess his feelings to Tauriel." He then glanced over at the heartbroken prince. "I guess no one wins on that wager either….least of all Kili. Poor lad."

"You mean to say that Kili found his _one_ … _in an elf?"_ Flinn asked, sounding as if it was impossible to believe.

"Not just _any_ elf," Dwalin said in her defense. "One even I had come to admire. Tauriel was an amazing fighter, and damn nice to boot."

"And she was really, really pretty too," Frerin sniffed, still wiping at the tears that filled his blue eyes.

"She was going to teach me and Frerin to fight with knives," little Flinn added, looking just as forlorn as his brother.

"You aren't going to berate Kili over this, are you?" Fili asked, looking at his father as if he feared the answer. "It was Mahal's choice…just as Marigold was for Thorin, and Bergie for Dwalin. Kili's love for her was no less real than mine is for Sier. Tauriel was indeed his _one_."

"Trust me, Fili," Flinn said, resting his hand on his son's shoulder with a compassionate smile. "I am fully aware of how it feels to find your _one_. When I met your mother, it was as if I had been living my whole life till that point in a haze, and she made everything crystal clear. It wouldn't matter to me who my sons chose to love…just as long as it was true. Be his _one_ an elf, a hobbit, or a daughter of men, as long as Kili was happy, I would be too." He then turned and looked at his younger son, still sitting against the wall in despair. "And yet, I also know how it feels to lose your _one_. It creates a hole in your heart, one that can never be filled by anything else. I lost my Dis to time and distance…where Kili has lost his to death. My heart bleeds for him…my poor lad."

"Will you speak to him…Adad?" Fili asked, touched by what he had just heard. "I…I don't know how to help him, for I've never been through what he is feeling. I just fear that he might…well…you know, lose his will to go on after this. Amad was able to survive after losing you, but only because she had us to take care of. But Kili…I'm so afraid for him, Adad."

"Nothing will take away his pain, Fili," Flinn said sadly. "But I will do what I can to help. I didn't just find him, only to lose him to grief. I will do whatever it takes to keep him on this earth." Standing up, Flinn drew on every ounce of knowledge, wisdom, and fatherly instinct as he slowly made his way towards Kili.

 _"Oh, Mahal…give me the right words,"_ he silently prayed. _"Help me help my son through this."_

* * *

 **Well...was it all you hoped? I am so happy for all of them, although it would have been much better if they had met somewhere besides a prison cell. Right?**

 **Now we know what happend to Flinn...and we all pity that poor nameless elf who saved him - let's hope he did eventually escape and made it across the sea.**

 **Poor Kili...so sad that his Tauriel is gone. Or is she? (wink wink)**

 **I hope Flinn the Elder has the right words to help his son.**

 **More with those in Erebor in the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Dean:** I am so sorry that my story is distracting you...err...um...not really! I am tickled that you find it so entertaining. ha ha. But please do not let it hamper your life...or your livelihood. I hope I am posting fast enough to satisfy your need for more chapters. There is lots more to come! Thanks.

 **AppleCreamPie:** Hey, I bet you had a lot of chapters to catch up on that way! Glad to have you back. Wow, re-read it multiple times? I'm flattered and impressed! No! Don't get distracted from finals! Thorin will come after you with a sword if you fail to get your education (he is a firm believer in that). You know, I never thought about having Thrain come back...probably since I knew he died in Dul-Gordur (sp?) with Gandalf. But Flinn the Elder...well, no one knows what happend to him, so it was easy to spin him a new tale. ha ha. I am sorry you have to wait for chapters now...how horrible! I pity you. But I will keep posting quickly, I promise. Thanks.

 **abc:** You do not have to get an account, and I love your continued guest reviews! Well...was the reunion epic enough? And yes, Flinn the Younger kind of did introduce them... in his own cute way. Yep, a battle is indeed coming! Probably several of them. Bard is indeed heading that way, but as to what end...guess you will find out soon enough. And things will be pretty action packed from here on out! So buckle up! Thanks.

 **Feu d'Argent:** ha ha, you are a coat person? Sier will have to make YOU one then! I hope you enjoyed the reunion chapter and continue to like where I am taking all this. Thanks.

 **Aranel Mereneth:** Did the reunion chapter come fast enough...and did it satisfy?

 **Emrfangirl:** Drat! Isn't that the worst? I hope you remember what it is eventually. Oh yes, Tor and Tal will be swapping adventure stories for years to come! Yep, that key was a big deal...or at least Thorin is hoping it will help. Now Dis and the others just have to FIND it. ha ha. And you just go ahead and guess whatever you want when you want!


	114. Chapter 114

.

 **Bonus Chapter!**

 **So don't get mixed up and read the chapters out of order.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 114**

 **agnât'nadad = brother-in-law**

 **~X~**

* * *

Flinn approached his youngest son, who was sitting against the wall, his head still bowed in grief. He had lost so much time with his children, that the older dwarrow feared his lack of experience in these matters. Father and son talks should come easy…or at least he had always imagined they would as Fili and Kili grew. Yet now, they were practically strangers, and Flinn was afraid he might say the wrong thing and make it worse. Still…he had to say something.

"Kili, may I sit with you a while?" Flinn asked, not wishing to intrude if he wanted to be alone.

"I…I suppose so," came the muffled voice of the dark haired prince, not even bothering to raise his head.

Flinn eased himself down on the floor beside him, mirroring his position with his legs. They were stiff and tired from a hard day's labor, but he knew that his pain was nothing compared to what Kili was feeling right now. To lose your _one_ …well, that was the deepest wound a dwarf could feel.

"I'm very sorry about your Tauriel," he began. "Would you tell me about her?" He heard his son sniff a few times, obviously trying to abate his tears, and after a while he raised his head, leaning back against the wall as his glassy eyes stared at nothing.

"She's perfect," Kili whispered at last, his voice hoarse and raspy. "She can wield a blade and shoot a bow like no one I've ever met. She has beautiful, long, red hair, and eyes the color of grass on a spring day. Her smile is like sunshine and her laugh…oh, I love it when she laughs."

"She sounds wonderful," Flinn nodded, hearing the love Kili felt for her in his words. This was not something his son would simply get over.

"She was…I mean, she _is_!" Kili insisted, his face turning hard and determined. "Tauriel is _not_ gone, she is not dead! She can't be."

"And perhaps she's not," Flinn agreed. "Stranger things have happened. Take me for example, I was thought to have died almost ninety years ago…but here I am." He reached out and placed his arm around Kili's shoulders, pulling him towards him in a comforting gesture. "All I'm saying is…don't give up hope until you must. Hope is sometimes all we have to cling to, but often it is enough to get us through. And if it should fail you…I'll be here for you, son. I'll do all I can to help in any way."

"And you're not angry or disappointed that my _one_ turned out to be an elf?" Kili asked, looking up at his father with heartbreaking insecurity.

"Not in the least," Flinn assured him. "A _one_ is a _one_ …and none can deny Mahal's choice, no matter what shape or size they come in. Do you think everyone was pleased that the princess of Erebor chose to marry _me_ …a penniless miner turned warrior? Hardly! And yet, they could no more deny our bond than we could. And believe me, I tried! Thankfully, my stupidity was curtailed by your mother's iron will." He stopped here and gave a bit of a chuckle. "Only the foolish attempt to deny your mother anything, and I, thank Mahal, was no fool."

"I'm glad," Kili nodded, allowing a small grin to touch his lips…if only for a moment. "Do…do you think she could have loved me?"

"I have no doubt that she did, Kili," Flinn said assuredly.

"And you would have accepted Tauriel as my wife?" he continued, his eyes full of hope.

"I would have rejoiced with you, my son, and loved her as a daughter," Flinn guaranteed him.

"Oh, Adad," Kili moaned, leaning his head against his father's shoulder. "Why does it hurt so much?"

"Because it was real," Flinn reasoned. "The truest love is always the most glorious…as well as the most painful. Be comforted in that fact, my son…for many dwarrow are never fortunate enough to find their other half. And even if you have lost her, her memory will remain ever clear and unstained in your heart. And while that might not sound like a comfort now, in time, it will help lessen the pain…if you allow it."

"Thank you," Kili said quietly, knowing the words were true…even if he couldn't feel it right now.

"No…thank you," Flinn countered. "Thank you for accepting me. For not spurning me for leaving you and your brother to grow up alone. Though it was not my choice, it kills me inside to know that you had no father to care for you, to teach you as you grew. I will never forgive myself for that."

"But we did, Adad. We did have a father…of sorts," Kili assured him. "Uncle Thorin helped raise us after you…after you went away." He realized he could obviously no longer say his father had died, for it was more than clear he hadn't. "Amad was grief stricken, yet she was determined to remain and care for Fili and me. Uncle Thorin moved in to our home and saw that we had food, clothing, and a good education, both in book learning and weapon skills. You would be very proud of the way he stepped up, even Amad says we would not have made it without his help."

"Thorin did all that?" Flinn was both shocked…and yet not. He knew his agnât'nadad's character, and though Thorin was hot tempered, stubborn as a goat, and more driven than any dwarrow he had ever met – Flinn was also well aware of his caring side. The side that had led his people across Middle Earth and found them a new home in the Blue Mountains. The side that had not opposed his little sister marrying a lowly dwarf from miner stock. The side that had shed tears the first time he had held Fili and Kili in his arms as children. _That_ was the Thorin who had shouldered the responsibilities that had originally been Flinn's, filling in for him when his little lads needed a father the most. "I will be forever in his debt for the kindness he bestowed upon you three. I owe him much."

"Fili was also a fine big-brother," Kili felt obligated to add. "Ever since I can remember, he has always looked out for me. Sometimes I think he grew up too fast, trying to fill your shoes in one way or another. Oh, we still played and had fun, pranking everyone we could any chance we got, but Fili always knew that the mantle of responsibility would fall upon him one day, and he began preparing for it early."

"You mean being king?" Flinn asked, concern for his older son in his tone.

"Yah…maybe, but in other ways as well," Kili mused. "Fili was always watching over me and Amad, making sure we were safe, keeping a close eye on me especially, as if he feared I might get hurt or disappear."

"Like I did?" Flinn guessed.

"You can't be held accountable for things that were out of your control," Kili was quick to say. "But, yes, perhaps your death… _or supposed death_ …could have played a factor. I just think that Fili takes after you in more than looks. He's the more strong and steady type, while I was always wild and reckless."

"Ahhh, you take after your mother, do you?" Flinn chuckled, fully aware of his wife's temperament.

"Many have said so," Kili nodded, not at all insulted by the accusation. "Her, or maybe Thorin…take your pick."

"I look forward to learning more about you both so I can form my own opinion on that," Flinn smiled. "But first…we need to find a way to get out of this mess or our reunion will be short lived and rather depressing."

"Got any ideas?" Kili asked, hopefully.

"As a matter of fact I do," Flinn replied, his eyes falling on his youngest grandson, who was now curled up in a ball in Fili's lap, sound asleep.

.

~XXXX~

.

Meanwhile, back in Erebor, the dams and the children silently crept through the tunnels until they came to a door that Dis claimed led to Nori's chambers.

"Now, we need to be careful," the princess warned as she went to trip the latch that would open the secret door.

"Because the enemy might be inside waiting for us?" Marigold asked, holding up her long knife and pushing Rose behind her protectively.

"Well, yes, that is a possibility." Dis nodded. "But I meant be careful because this is Nori's domain…and you never know what that sneak has done to booby-trap his chambers."

"He wouldn't!" Sier said, sounding shocked.

"Oh…he would," Dena muttered, having known the company a lot longer than the younger dam. "Dis is right, be on guard."

And so they entered, each one watching where they stepped and what they touched. The children were eventually settled on the large bed, each one of them quickly falling asleep, for it was far past their bedtime. This allowed the five dams to search for the elusive key, unfettered by their youngens.

"Why on earth would Nori have this?" Bergie asked, holding up an extremely expensive looking tiara, the gems glistening in the lamplight.

"MY CROWN!" Dis shrieked, stomping over and grabbing it from the startled hobbit's hands. "I have been looking everywhere for this! That dirty rotten sneak!"

"Nori stole from you?" Sier was shocked.

"Well…it was my fault really," Dis muttered, looking a bit sheepish over the confession. "I made some offhanded joke that he could never pinch anything from one as watchful as I…so I guess this was his way of proving me wrong. Still, he will get his ears boxed when I see him next!"

They continued to open drawers and cupboards, each searching for a key that was oddly shaped. Among other things, they found two dozen broaches, a set of hand crafted throwing knives, eighteen different smoking pipes, and an odd collection of wine bottle stoppers…but no key.

They had almost given up hope of ever finding it, when Dena let out a cry of fright. Turning, the other dams gasped in shock as they saw their friend entangled in some kind of net that had fallen from the ceiling, trapping her beneath the heavy ropes.

"Get this blasted thing off me!" Dena snarled, fighting against her sudden prison. "I'm going to kill Nori for sure!"

"Oh, Dena!" Sier called, rushing to her aid. "Here, let us help you."

Within minutes the flustered dam was free once more, but that did little to quench her ire for the brown haired dwarf who had just made her short list.

"What did you do to trigger that?" Dis asked, tossing the heavy net to the side.

"Nothing! I just pulled open this drawer, and bam! Net, all over me!" Dena complained.

"That could only mean one thing," Dis said with a gleam in her eye. "You were getting close to the good stuff!"

Dena's look of anger turned to delight as she tugged at the drawer once again - all five dams looking up nervously, half expecting another net or trap to spring out of nowhere. Thankfully, none came, and they all crowded around the drawer to examine it together. There were a number of things in there, some worth a great deal, while others looked like junk, and a few they had no idea even what they were. But the thing that caught everyone's eye was the large metal looking object in the center.

"Do you think this is it?" Marigold asked, picking up the oddly shaped thing that resembled a key.

"If it's not, then I can't think of what else it would be used for," Sier stated, nodding her consent. "I think we found it!"

"Now we need to get it to Thorin and the others," Dis said in a determined voice. "For the faster we free them, the faster we can overturn this invasion and rid ourselves of this Hagen's filth."

"Agreed," Marigold nodded, yet looking longingly at the bed that still held the four sleeping children, she gave a heavy sigh. "I hate to wake them, it must be nearly dawn and they have hardly slept a wink. They are all so exhausted."

"As are we," Sier agreed, trying to hold back a yawn. "Yet, we can't stop to rest now. Time is of the essence."

"I say we take the blankets and pillows and make a bed for the children in the tunnels," Dis suggested. "It would serve Nori right to come home to a stripped mattress. Steal my tiara, will he?" she huffed.

And so, with bundles of bedding in their hands, the dams and the children slipped back into the tunnels, leaving Nori's room quite a mess.

.

.

In the dungeons, Thorin was pacing back and forth like a caged animal, while everyone tried to catch a bit of shuteye. He was running on pure adrenalin now, but he felt he had to remain alert. He was the king, and his mountain was under siege, he couldn't sleep until everyone was out of danger. His internal clock told him that dawn was approaching, and he feared what this new day would bring. At least he knew that his beloved Marigold and little Rose were safe, as well as Sier, Freya and Dis. Bergie had been very brave to have allowed her twins to deliver the message, and he could just imagine Dwalin's chest sticking out with pride when he told him of Tor and Tal's contribution to their rescue.

"Assuming it ever happens," Thorin mumbled to himself. Not that he doubted Dis and the others, but there were a lot of other factors they had very little control over…specifically their enemy. Hagen was a wild card, unpredictable and dangerous, and Thorin only hoped that he would not find out what they were up to. He had half expected that traitorous villain to have been down to interrogate them sooner, but perhaps Hagen was resting up himself, choosing to be fresh for when he demanded the location of the Arkenstone.

Well…Thorin would not allow his enemy to get the upper hand! He needed rest if he was to combat the enemy, and right now, he felt as if he could sleep for a year. So, sitting down and leaning his head against the stone wall, he shut his eyes, instantly seeing the smiling face of Marigold and Rose. Perhaps if they kept him company in his dreams, he would not feel the pain of loneliness and fear in his heart so much. They were his strength…he would prevail for them.

.

.

Bard too had been up all night, readying his men and making his plans. Just before sunrise, he headed for the aviary with a letter, sealed with his signet and bound tightly with a string. He turned it over to Olev with orders to see that it was sent out at first light. Telk, who had managed to get some food and rest, flapped his wings in excitement, offering to be the one to deliver it for the king. Once that was settled, Bard joined his mounted and armed men at the gate, ready to make their way towards Erebor. Yet before he could head out, a call from Tilda stopped him.

"Da!" she said, hurrying to his horse's side, dressed in britches, boots, and a man's tunic. "Let me come with you."

"Tilda," Bard said with a reluctant smile. "While I know you are as capable as any of my men, I dare not." He reached down and touched her cheek lovingly. "With Bain away, you must rule in my absence. And while I pray that this is no more than a simple misunderstanding, and I will return within the hour to all share a good laugh…Dale must have a king, or in your case, a queen."

"I understand," she said, bowing her head in respect. "Yet I would still rather go with you."

"And I would have enjoyed your company," Bard assured her. "However, it is not to be. Stay here, keep watch and make sure the ravens deliver my message as soon as the first ray of the sun lights the sky."

"I will, Da," she nodded, her chin coming up in a gesture of determination. "I will not fail you."

"Oh, what a fine queen you will be one day," Bard complimented, giving her a wink. "Will there ever be a man out there worthy of your hand, my amazing daughter?"

"If there is, he will have a very big pair of boots to fill," she grinned, giving her father a loving smile. "Now, ride hard and come home safe."

"At your command, my lady," Bard agreed, returning her smile with a wink. And kicking his horse into a gallop, he led his battalion of men out into the darkness, determined to reach the mountain at first light.

.

.

Deep in the mountain, in the king's chambers, Hagen strutted before the full length mirror, admiring himself wearing Thorin's royal tunic and crown.

"Hand me the coat," he demanded, snapping his fingers for his servant to bring him the fine garment, the gold buttons gleaning in the lamplight. As he slipped it on, an evil laugh escaped his lips, causing him to grin with satisfaction. "Thorin has rather fine tastes, I will give him that. And though I have yet to lay eyes on this hobbit bride of his, I'm willing to bet that she is at least a beauty. For what other reason would a descendant of Durin be willing to mix his blood with an inferior race? I look forward to meeting Erebor's queen."

"We have not yet found where she is hiding, my lord," his soldiers standing near the door reported.

"Then keep looking!" Hagen snarled, adjusting the crown on his head. "I will not be thwarted due to _your_ incompetence when I am so close to getting what I desire. My father might be the ruler of our clan…but soon, I will be the king of Erebor, and all will bow to me!" He gave himself one final look of approval before turning towards the door. "Now….I think I've allowed Thorin and the others to stew long enough. How about we all go down and see if they are ready to listen to reason, and tell me where the Arkenstone can be found. If not…well, there are always _other_ ways to make that stubborn old dwarf talk!" And with a look on his face that made even his own companions shiver in fear, Hagen stormed towards the dungeons.

* * *

 **OH dear...Look out Thorin...danger is coming!**

 **So the dams found the key, or at least they HOPE it is the key. And poor Nori, he will have some cleaning to do when he gets home.**

 **And what did you think of Flinn's first Father/son talk with Kili?**

 **What idea might he have on how to escape? Friday's chapter will tell you.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:  
**

 **Aranel Mereneth:** I am glad you liked the reunion. It was one of my favorite chapters to write. And yes, let's hope that Tauriel does help in some important way and win over Thorin. Guess you will have to wait and find out. Thanks!

 **abc:** Yes, Kili really needed that hug too. His life is kind of upside down right now. Maybe not in the NEXT chapter, but soon, I promise. Thanks and how did you like the bonus chapter...was that fast enough for ya?

 **Feu d'Argent:** Oh boy, I live for TEARS! ha ha. And yes Freya is good a button picking, even at her tender years. I'm glad my chapter made your day better. How did this one do? Kili is about as subtle as a brick to the head. ha ha. Gotta love him. Tauriel is trying really hard not to be dead, ha ha. Just give her some time. Thanks for the review!

 **Dean:** That is good of you. And yes, Flinn the Elder is like Fili on steroids. ha ha. Totally awesome in ever way. How could he not be with two sons like Fili and Kili? I did have a lot of fun with his character. Thanks


	115. Chapter 115

.

 **Congratulations to those who found the movie quotes from the last chapter.**

 **They were:**

 **Kili = Do you think she could have loved me?**  
 **Kili = Why does it hurt so much?**  
 **Flinn Sr. = Because it was real.**

 **.**

 **Now, let's see if we can get a few dwarves out of a mess!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 115**

 **~X~**

* * *

Flinn and Kili had joined the others, offering up the older dwarf's plan. At first, Fili was against it, since it required his youngest son to perform a rather dangerous task.

"No, absolutely not!" he stated firmly, keeping his voice low so as not to wake his two sleeping lads.

"Fili, I know how you feel," Flinn told his son, placing his hand on his shoulder. "And I wouldn't dream of suggesting such a thing, much less asking it of my own grandson, if I didn't know for a fact it was our only chance. I've searched this cavern over a hundred times through the years, and this is the one and only way I've ever found to escape. And it will take one as little as Frerin to accomplish it."

Fili frowned and turned away, not at all happy about the idea…and yet he too realized it was probably their only hope of ever getting out of this alive. Nori had tried for a long time to fiddle with the door, attempting to find some weakness, but since the lock was on the outside, he eventually gave up, admitting defeat. Fili had not expected to end up in the prison cells, and now that Gorbash knew Bain and their armies were coming, getting out and offering them aid was their first priority. So, in the end, he nodded his reluctant agreement.

When Dwalin had suggested they rouse the other prisoners to help in some way, Flinn shook his head sadly.

"I would not ask it of them, especially when we do not know if our plan will even work," he explained. "Gorbash is not kind to those who attempt escape or rebellion. If a prisoner was caught trying either, the punishment was swift and harsh. The first few times an offender received the lash, a third time would cost them an eye or an ear…the fourth, well, after that, they just never come back. Gorbash takes great delight in beating his slaves into submission. Does the job personally, in fact."

"You sound as if you speak from experience," Dwalin stated, looking at Flinn with eyes full of pain.

"Oh, I think there's still a bit of fight in me, old friend," the blond dwarf chuckled. "And now, with you all here, I'm not about to roll over and play dead. Gorbash and I have gone round and round a few times, and while he's left me battered and bruised, he ain't broke me yet." He then looked out at the bowed heads of the other prisoners, doing their best to escape this hell through sleep on the cold, hard stones. "And while it's no fault of their own, I think we shouldn't expect much assistance from them."

"If'n you are looking to escape, laddie," one of the prisoners spoke up from a corner, climbing to his feet very slowly, "You can count me in. And I'm willing to bet I can get a few more to join us as well."

"Torvald," Flinn said with a sad smile, placing his hand on the stubby dwarrow's shoulder. "You've already taken one too many chances." This was quite evident by the crude cloth patch covering one of his eyes, not to mention the slight hunch to his tired body.

"Gorbash may have taken me eye, and crippled me a bit, but he'll never take my dwarf spirit," he insisted, thumping his chest with his fist. "Let me help."

"Your willingness is appreciated," Fili said, nodding to the elderly dwarf. "Yet, if this plan is to work, and we do manage to get out of here, going undetected would be to our advantage. We will need to find weapons and get to the entrance to assist our friends, and having a bunch of exhausted prisoners trailing behind us, no matter how willing your hearts may be, would hardly go unnoticed. I must insist you remain here and rest, for if we succeed, you will need all your strength to travel back to Erebor."

"And if you don't succeed?" Torvald asked, looking at the blond prince with his one good eye.

"Then you will all be no worse off than before…and Gorbash will not be looking to punish, or kill you, as well," Flinn answered for him.

"We came to rescue you, not make things harder on you or get you slaughtered," Fili added.

"If we get out of here, rouse the others, prepare them to either flee, or fight, when the time comes," Flinn told the older dwarf. "Some are beyond such an action, yet others might still have the strength enough to rise up. See what you can do, but don't place yourselves in any more danger than necessary."

"I still say we should fight," Torvald muttered.

"And you have been…all this time, just to stay alive," Fili interjected. "Now, do so just a bit longer, and then you will be free." He added _I hope_ silently in his head, but it was clear that everyone else was thinking the same thing.

"Very well, we will do as you say," the older dwarf nodded, though he still looked a bit reluctant. He then began to weave his way through the cavern, stopping and speaking to a few of the stronger looking prisoners, attempting to drum up support for when it might be needed.

"So how long do we have to wait to put your plan into motion?" Kili asked, looking back at his father.

"An hour…no more I would say," Flinn guessed, doing his best to gauge what time it was getting to be. "Sunrise is not far away, I believe. We need to be ready."

Fili nodded, reaching down and shaking Frerin and little Flinn awake, the two lads, sitting up and rubbing their eyes. When Fili explained their idea to Frerin, at first the little dwarfling appeared apprehensive, yet all that changed when he felt his brother's arm wrap around his shoulders.

"You can do it, Frerin," little Flinn assured him, grinning at his brother with all the confidence in the world. "After all, you're a true warrior now, you got a battle wound and everything."

"That's right!" Frerin beamed, rolling up his sleeve and showing everyone the purplish bruise he sported on his arm. The one he had given to himself with a sound pinch in order to produce the convincing tears that fooled Bombur. "I'll do it, Adad. If Flinn says I can…then I _know_ I can!"

Fili and Kili exchanged understanding smiles, knowing just how powerful a few supportive words from a brother truly were.

"All right then, Frerin," Flinn told his grandson. "Here is what you'll need to do." He then led the dwarfling over to the iron doors, lifting him up so that he could see through the tiny slit where they came together. "Do you see that metal pipe there?" he whispered, waiting until the lad nodded. "It is where they pour the mash they feed us in the morning and evening." He then led Frerin over to a long wooden trough inside the cavern, where the pipe came through the wall and hung over it like a large spigot. "At dawn, the orcs guarding the doors will leave to get a big pot from the kitchens and pour the mash through the pipe and into here to feed us. The chute is far too little for any of us to climb through, but you are just the right size, Frerin. You could crawl up the pipe and come out on the other side of the door."

"What do I do then?" he asked, his eyes wide with excitement, eager to help.

"Then, you grab the keys on the wall, unlock the door and let us out," Flinn explained. "Simple as that."

"But you have to hurry," Fili added, still somewhat leery about allowing his precious lad to put himself in such danger. "The orcs will not be gone long and you'll need to get us out before they come back." He could only imagine what those foul beasts would do if they caught his son on the other side of the doors – and Fili would be in no position to help him.

"I can do it, Adad…I promise!" Frerin stated, giving them a firm nod and wide toothy grin.

"That's my little warrior," Fili smiled, ruffling his son's hair affectionately.

.

.

And so they all waited, with each dwarf keeping watch at the doors, ready to signal the moment the orcs headed out to get their breakfast. Fili encouraged his sons to try and get a bit more sleep, knowing that once their plan was set into motion, there would be no more time to rest. He sat on the floor, leaning against the wall and watched them sleep. He had often wondered if this was how his own father had felt, this overwhelming sense of love and need to protect his children. But as he turned and saw the older dwarf looking down at him, it was easy to see the very same expression in his eyes as well.

"You have two fine lads there, son," Flinn told him, coming to sit beside Fili, leaning against the wall as well. "I still can hardly believe how much they remind me of you and Kili, the resemblance is uncanny."

"I know," Fili laughed. "Amad has slipped many times and called them by our names when she is flustered. I fear that they take after us in more than looks."

"Oh…how so?" Flinn asked, interested in anything his son had to tell him.

"Well, according to Amad, Kili and I inherited the Durin trait of pranking people," Fili said, his cheeks turning a bit red. "I say we got it from Uncle Thorin, but he will deny that to his dying day. We became very well known for the jokes and tricks we played on others back in Ered Luin…but mostly on Mother and Thorin. Needless to say, Flinn and Frerin are turning out to be just like us…in what Amad calls our just deserts."

"I look forward to many nights sitting in front of a fireplace, smoking a pipe, and listening to each and every tale you have to tell," Flinn laughed. "Especially about any pranks you played on Thorin." It was then that he noticed Fili had pulled something from a hidden pocket and was twisting it around in his fingers almost lovingly. "What is that, son?"

Fili stared at it a moment longer before a tender smile touched his lips.

"It's a ribbon that Sier gave me before I left," he explained. "It's become our tradition that she tucks one into my pocket whenever I go away…to remind me of what I have to come home to."

"She sounds like a lovely dam," Flinn told him, still amazed that his little Fili was married with children of his own. Where had the time gone?

"Sier is more than that, she is…my _one_ ," Fili finished, that word saying it all. For a _one_ was everything to a dwarf, and no other title spoke high of her worth. "I can't imagine my life without her, Adad…her and my three little ones."

"Is she a highborn lass?" Flinn asked, wondering if as the future king, Fili had been expected to marry well.

"No, not at all," the blond prince laughed. "While Uncle did invite many fine dams to the mountain, in hopes that Kili and I would find our one, Sier was none of those. In fact, she is the daughter of a miner, and came to Erebor as a maid. And truth be told…I wouldn't have her any other way."

"A miner's daughter, you say," Flinn said with a wide grin. "I'm liking her more and more every minute. Sounds like she and I have a lot in common." He could only imagine how out of place she must have initial felt, a maid marrying a prince…much like he, a simple soldier had married a princess. Yes indeed, Flinn guessed that he and Sier would get along quite well. "How did you two meet?" They still had some time to kill, and Flinn wanted to know everything about his sons and their lives.

"Well…perhaps that's a story for another time, when we are in front that fire with our pipes, all right?" Fili suggested, not exactly sure he wanted to get into _that_ particular tale right now. He was still a bit ashamed of how his body had reacted while under the influence of that sleeping drug, and how he had taken advantage of Sier – even if it had been against his will. "Let's just say that I learned that Mahal's will was not to be denied."

"Ahhh, a lesson many dwarrow have learned the hard way…including myself," Flinn chuckled, recalling his short lived fight against his feeling as well.

"Perhaps it's in our blood to be stubborn," Fili nodded. "Thorin and Dwalin balked against it as well, but mostly since they were unsure if a hobbit could be a dwarf's _one_. Yet once they gave in and accepted it, things went much smoother." Fili then let his eyes move to rest on Kili, who was standing by the door with Bofur, keeping watch. "Kili is the only one who never tried to hide his feelings or fight against them…and look where that got him." Fili turned to stare at his father. "Thank you for speaking to him, he seems a little better. But I still worry that Kili will do something foolish when it comes time to fight…I don't want him to throw his life away in a quest for vengeance."

"I don't want that either," the older blond nodded, looking just as afraid as Fili. "You and I will simply have to keep an eye on him, make sure that he does nothing of the sort."

"Thank you," Fili offered again. "It…it feels good having someone else I can count on to help look after him."

"I'm very sorry that you felt the need to take on such an obligation yourself, Fili," his father said, giving him a pained look. "You should not have had to grow up so quickly, nor take on such a weighty responsibility."

"No, Adad," Fili was quick to argue. "I've never felt that looking after Kili was a duty or a chore. He's my brother, and I love him. Still…I suppose I have to admit, he has been quite a handful over the years." By now his quirky grin had returned. "I mean I could tell you stories about Kili that would curl your beard."

"Oh, I'm sure you could," Flinn chuckled. "Just like I am certain he can tell me a bunch about you and _your_ antics. You forget, Fili, you were already walking and talking before I left. I saw the mischief peeking out of your little blue eyes more times than I can count. I knew that your mother and I were in for a lot of excitement, raising the two of you. Perhaps instead of thanking Thorin for looking after you, I should be working up a very formal apology for all the trouble you put him through."

"Yah…he does say that Kili and I are responsible for a great many of those grey hairs in his head," Fili laughed, enjoying this friendly banter with his father. Who would have thought that he could be this happy while stuck in a prison cell? But before any more could be said, they saw Kili and Bofur stiffen up, their posture indicating that something was happening outside the prison doors. When Kili began to frantically gesture to the others, they scrambled to their feet and hurried over.

"I think they are getting ready to leave," Bofur whispered, his face plastered against the crack in the door, his eye straining to see what was happening just beyond it. "Yes…they're leaving! Tell Frerin to get ready!"

Fili ran back and woke his sons, the two dwarflings instantly alert and ready to go. He led them over to the pipe, looking back at Bofur, who would give them the sign when it was time.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Frerin?" Fili asked, his fatherly fears rising to the fore.

"Yes, Adad!" the littlest dwarfling nodded.

"He can do it," Flinn assured his father, giving his brother a proud smile. "I know he can."

Just then Bofur turned away from the door, whispering to Fili.

"Now! They just left, send him now!" the hatted miner insisted.

"All right, Frerin, time to go," Fili said, lifting his son and placing him down into the trough in front of the metal pipe. "Hurry…and remember, we're right here cheering you on."

"I will," he nodded, wiggling his way up into the dark hole and disappearing from view.

Flinn crawled down into the wooden trough as well, poking his head into the pipe as far as he could, whispering words of encouragement to his brother as he made his way up and out. It felt like forever before Dwalin hissed with pleasure from where he was keeping watch at the door.

"He's made it! I can see his head poking out of the pipe!" the bald warrior reported.

Fili grabbed Flinn and the two hurried over to the door, doing their best to find a spot where they could see as well. They watched as a very dirty and somewhat sticky looking Frerin popped out of the end of the pipe, wiggling his body left and right until he came slithering out and dropped to the floor. He stood up and gave a quick grin and a wave towards the metal doors, and then turned to look for the keys.

When he spotted the ring hanging on the wall, his little shoulders slumped…it was much too high for him to reach. Yet, undeterred, the resourceful dwarfling began searching for something to help him get to it. When he spotted a stick leaning against the wall, he grabbed it quickly and began to beat at the ring, desperate to get it to come off the hook it hung from. After half a dozen tries, the keys finally slipped off their hanger and landed on the floor at his feet. Picking it up with a look of glee, Frerin ran over to the door, with everyone on the other side whispering their praise as loudly as they dared.

"Now, open the door, Frerin," Dwalin instructed. "Stick that key in the lock and turn!"

"I'm trying," the little lad replied, having to stand on his tip-toes to reach the keyhole with the heavy metal key. It fit perfectly, yet turning it was proving to be a problem, for he could not get enough leverage to force it around while teetering on the tips of his boots. "It won't turn, Adad! It won't turn!"

"Keep trying, little one," his grandfather encouraged. "Don't give up."

"You can do it, son," Fili also stated, urging him on.

Just then, the six dwarrow and one dwarfling inside the cells heard the sound of boots heading down the corridor and coming closer. The orcs were returning!

"Frerin, you must hurry," Kili hissed, practically dancing around in anticipation and fear. He had lost Tauriel to these monsters…he couldn't lose his precious nephew as well.

"I'm trying, Uncle Kili," Frerin responded, his voice betraying his own panic at hearing the approaching orcs. "I'm trying!"

"Frerin, you're running out of time," Fili called, now way beyond afraid and bordering on hysterical. "Find a place to hide, son! Forget about the key, just run!"

"No…I can do it!" he insisted, the sound of him grunting and straining to get the key to turn evident through the door.

"Try one more time, Nadadith!" little Flinn called through the crack in the door. "This time it will work…I know it!"

Hearing his brother's words seemed to bolster the lad's resolve, and even though at that very moment the two burly orcs came around the corner carrying the large pot of mash, he was not going to give up.

"What's this?" one of the orcs bellowed, dropping his side of the pot onto the floor, causing much of the contents to slop over the side. "How did you get out, you little piglet?"

"RUN Frerin! If they can't catch you, they can't kill you!" Kili shouted desperately through the door.

"I say we teach him real good what happens to those who try and escape!" the other one snarled, letting loose of his own hold on the pot and taking a step towards the struggling dwarfling.

"NOW, Frerin!" little Flinn screamed, wanting nothing more than to help his baby brother, yet a steel door stood between them.

With one last burst of effort, Frerin jumped up and grabbed hold of the key, his feet now dangling in midair as he pulled on the key with all his might. Only seconds before the large meaty hand of the orc would have grabbed him, the dwarves inside heard the blessed sound of the lock clicking as the key turned!

With no more encouragement needed, all of them pushed on the door, causing the metal barrier to swing open, striking the first orc in the face. The second orc was soon down as well, being bowled over as three dwarves tackled him, striking him with their fists while two others went after the dazed first. The last dwarf, Nori, ran over to the weapons rack, and tossed his comrades a few of the blades that were hanging there, watching as they were able to make quick work of their enemy.

Once both orc guards were dead, and no others seemed to have heard the commotion, Fili dropped the blade and ran back to the door, pulling it away from the wall as he searched for his son. There he found Frerin, still hanging from the key by his two little hands, his knees pulled up to his chest and his eyes squeezed closed in fear.

"Frerin!" Fili called, grabbing hold of his son and pulling him into a tight embrace. "You did it! You really did it!"

"Are…are they gone?" the dwarfling stammered, wrapping his arms and legs around his father and holding on tigt. "Is it over?"

"Yes, and you saved us all," Kili told him, coming up behind them and patting Frerin on the back. "You're a hero!"

"I…I am?" This was a shock to the little lad.

"Yippee for Frerin!" little Flinn called, hopping up and down as he clapped his hands. "My brother the hero!"

This made the littlest dwarf grin even more, yet all could see that he was not exactly eager to do anything of this nature again…not for a long while.

"Come on, we need to get out of here before any more orcs come," Dwalin instructed, already peeking around the corner and down the corridor to see if the coast was clear.

"Wait," Flinn insisted, gesturing for Bofur and Nori to come help him. "We need to get rid of these bodies and move this pot into the cells. If someone comes and sees this mess, they'll know something is wrong."

With a nod of understanding, Nori and Bofur half carried, half dragged the large pot of food into the cell chambers, while Fili, Kili and Flinn decided what to do with the dead orcs. In the end, they discovered an opening in the floor, covered by a wooden lid that was used as a privy. The hole was just large enough to stuff the two bodies down, with Flinn giving the last one a final kick for good measure.

"I am willing to bet these two will stop up the works, but I can't think of a more fitting place for such filth," he stated, dusting off his hands as if to say good riddance. He then raced back inside the cells, finding Torvald and several of the other prisoners standing in awe at what had just happened.

"Here, take this," Flinn said, giving the old dwarrow the key to the cell. "We won't lock the doors, but we must shut them so the orcs won't realize we've escaped until it's too late. But keep it with you…that way they can't trap you inside."

Torvald nodded his understanding, grabbing Flinn's hand and giving it a quick shake. And whether it was to say good luck, or farewell, he did not say.

"Can we go now?" Dwalin demanded, having been keeping watch the entire time. "The sun has to be up by now and we need to get to the exit and warn Bain before he rides right into an ambush!"

"Right!" Fili nodded, now just as worried about the young prince of Dale as he was for them. "Let's go!"

And so the six dwarrow closed the prison doors, before grabbing the two dwarflings and headed down the tunnels. However, this time, they had a guide! For after slaving away in the mines for the past twenty years…Flinn blessedly knew the way out!

* * *

 **Ok...ONE group of trapped dwarves are free. I just hope they can stay that way.**

 **It will be back to Erebor's finest next chapter.**

 **So...did you like Frerin's daring escape attempt? How he hung onto the key and dangled from it with his eyes shut and his legs curled up?**

 **Now, they just have to find their way to the exit and help Bain!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **abc:** I do like to surprise you now and then with bonus chapters. Flinn will be happy to hear that you said he did good with his father/son talk. I love Nori, he is so much fun. Like the bad boy we all love. But yes, he better beware of Dis. I hope this chapter WAS worth the wait. But really, you wait wasn't THAT long. ha ha. Thanks

 **Dean:** I am glad you enjoy my version of Tilda. She is a fun lass. And sorry there was not Thorin and Hagen in this chapter...next one. I promise.


	116. Chapter 116

.

 **Posting a bit early...but I don't think you will mind. ha ha.**

 **Now, back to Erebor!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 116**

 **Barafazrâf mêzun bintarg rakhâs! = Your clan are beardless orcs**

 **Caragu = Dung**

 **~X~**

* * *

Gimli and Bifur made their way down to the lowest levels, where the treasure was housed, following Thorin and Balin's directions to the letter. It took them a lot longer to get there than planned, since they had to navigate around several enemy guards who were blocking their way. The one Blacklock dwarf they had captured and pumped for information had told them there were at least a hundred who had invaded the mountain, and yet for as many as Bifur and Gimli encountered on their way, it felt like a lot more.

"Now where?" Bifur asked, as his companion read the next part of the instructions.

"Into the fourth chamber, it says," he said, pointing at the fourth door to the right. As they pushed it open, they found that it housed many of the more rare and precious stones, the larger ones labeled and placed on shelves, while there were chests and chests full of the smaller ones. As they held up their makeshift torch, there was a veritable rainbow of colors bouncing off the walls. "Now we are supposed to look for a chest with a silver latch and a large sapphire stone on the lid."

"Durin blue," Bifur nodded. "The king's colors for the king's jewel."

And so they searched, having to pick through dozens upon dozens of chests until they found one that fit that description, just about the size of a bread basket. Holding their breath, they opened the lid…and let out a moan of misery when all that lay there were a mixture of uncut gems of little value.

"I don't understand," Gimli huffed, looking at the paper again, reading off the directions out loud. "This has to be the chest! It is the only one in here with a silver latch and a blue stone."

"Maybe it _is_ the right one…we just have to dig for it?" Bifur suggested, sticking his hand into the pile of rocks as he began to search. However he found that while the chest appeared to be rather deep, his hand only went down a few inches before he hit bottom. That was odd. Yet it also gave him an idea. Taking off his coat he laid it on the floor, and picking up the chest he dumped it over. All the semi-precious stones came tumbling out, but along with it, a false bottom and a large item wrapped in a blue velvet drawstring bag.

"Could it be?" Gimli asked hopefully, reaching out for it.

"No!" Bifur barked, grabbing the younger dwarf's wrist and halting it in midair. "Don't touch it, you have Durin blood in ya."

"Oh…right," Gimli nodded, taking a cautionary step back. He remembered Thorin's warning, but for some reason, just the idea that the bag held the Arkenstone was almost more than he could resist, wanting nothing more than to get a look at the fabled gem.

Bifur took a deep breath, and picked up the bag, opening the top and dumping the contents out into his hand. And there it was…the Arkenstone. The King's Jewel and the stone that bestowed the right to rule. It was smooth to the touch, and oddly warm, with an eerie glow about it in blues and pinks mixed with silver. It was nothing short of hypnotizing, and Bifur immediately understood the lure such a jewel could have on a dwarf.

"It's amazing," Gimli whispered, his hand unconsciously coming up in an effort to touch it, but Bifur pulled it away, stuffing it back in the bag with a sad shake of his head.

"No…it has the power to corrupt, and we've been charged with getting it safely out of the mountain," he reminded his friend. "The less we look at it, or touch it, the better."

Gimli, who seemed to snap out of a spell the moment the rock was hidden from his view, nodded sagely.

"Of course…you're right," he agreed. "We must go now before we're discovered and all of this has been for naught."

Bifur stuffed the bag into his vest pocket, buttoning the flap closed for safety's sake and then jerked his coat out from under the contents of the chest. He slipped it on as they made their way out of the treasury room and through the corridors, being ever so careful not to be seen. It still bothered them greatly to know that by escaping the mountain, they were leaving the dams to fend for themselves, as well as Thorin and the others. But they also knew the importance of getting the Arkenstone out of their enemy's hands.

It took nearly an hour to cautiously make their way to the little known secret exit, the very one that Bilbo and the others had entered all those years ago. While the tale of their journey and the retaking of Erebor were now part of the dwarve's history, the exact location of the door had always been kept a closely guarded secret. Yet, Bifur had been there when it had been used, and Gimli was privy to this information due to his father's friendship with the king, making it easy for them to locate and use.

However, as Bifur pulled at the heavy stone door, not having been opened since Fili and Kili had set the fireworks off on the ledge outside as a farewell display for the hobbits, he noted that Gimli appeared hesitant.

"What's the matter? Come on, we must hurry," Bifur urged, the first rays of morning still hidden behind the hills to the east.

"I…I can't go," Gimli stated, looking apologetic yet determined. "I can't just leave my amad and adad like that. I have to go back and help them!"

Bifur gave him an understanding nod, stepping back into the tunnel and placing his hand on the younger dwarrows shoulder. He had known Gimli since he was just a dwarfling, and to see the fine dwarrow he had grown to be made the toymaker smile. Gloin had every reason to be proud of his son.

"I understand. I would feel the same way if Bofur or Bombur were still inside Erebor. Go back…help where you can," he encouraged. "I'll get the Arkenstone away from Erebor. Just be careful."

"You too, my friend," Gimli said. "Ride hard and be safe."

The two dwarves smiled once more, gripping the other's arm in a warrior's farewell. Bifur stepped outside the door onto the ledge and watched as Gimli shut it behind him, the entrance sealing and instantly becoming invisible. It could not be opened again from the outside until Durin's Day…and that was many months away.

Bifur wasted no time scaling down the hidden stairs, skirting around the mountain until he came to the stables. With utmost care, he peeked inside to make sure no one was around. It occurred to Bifur that if the stable hands had been sent to their chambers under quarantine, there was no one to feed and water the ponies. Thankfully, the soldiers who had rode out the previous day had taken most of the mounts with them, leaving only a few in the stalls and enough food and water to last them quite a while. Bifur began to saddle a sturdy caramel colored pony, eager to get on the road for the Iron Hills and bring back the soldiers. He had considered riding to Dale first, but their troops were already a full day ahead of him, and he dared not delay any longer. Besides, he was not sure what Bard could do to help anyway, what with the gates locked up tight and closely guarded.

He led his pony out of the stables, still on the lookout for any of the enemy who might be nearby. Thankfully, he ran into no one, and quickly mounted up, ready to ride. Yet before he heading off, he turned and took one last look at Erebor.

"I'll be back soon, Thorin," he whispered, patting the stone still hidden within his pocket. And with a heavy heart, Bifur rode out, taking the backway so that hopefully no one would see, or follow, him. The toymaker knew he had accepted a very dangerous assignment, yet he and his family had never been anything but loyal to their king. He, Bofur, and Bombur, had all traveled across Middle Earth, risking life and limb to reclaim their mountain home. And while others in the company had all been somehow related, even if it was by a very small and distant amount, _they_ had chosen to answer Thorin's call purely out of loyalty, honor and a willing heart. And now, even sixteen years later, all three were still as faithful as ever. So it was, that Bifur pushed his pony onward, over the hills and through the forests, desperate to catch up with the army of dwarves…hoping that he could find them and return in time.

.

.

Back in the tunnels, Dis and the others had just finished making up a cozy spot for the children to sleep, using Nori's stolen bedclothes. They were talking about the key and how they needed to get it to Thorin, when little Talin spoke up, pointing at the strange object with great concern.

"It won't fit," she informed them.

"What won't fit?" Dis asked, leaning down a bit in hopes of understanding the little lass.

"That key…it is too big," Tal explained. "It won't fit through the holes in the grate that lead to the prison cell."

Tor also stopped what he was doing and peered up at the key, nodding his head in agreement. "Yes, it is way too big."

"I could hardly fit my finger through, see…it scraped the side, it was so small." Tal held up her pointer finger as proof, showing Dis the little red mark on her skin.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, my dear," the dwarf princess cooed, taking hold of Talin's finger and giving it a little kiss. When the child seemed placated, she turned back to the others. "Now how are we going to get Thorin the key?"

"Is there any other way into the prison cells? Any way at all?" Sier asked, wishing she had some brilliant idea.

"None…only the one way in or out, and I'm willing to bet it's well guarded," Dis lamented. "And here we thought we had the perfect plan."

"We will just have to figure out a new idea then," Bergie said in a determined voice. "We are their only hope for escape, and I for one do not intend to let them down. Do you?"

"NO!" the rest of the dams said firmly…yet without any clue as to _how_ to go about it.

"Then let's get to thinking, ladies," Dis stated. "We have a key, and there is a lock…we just have to find a way to get the two together." Yet when no one spoke, Dis gave a heavy sigh. "This is going to be harder than we thought."

.

.

Hagen marched towards the prison cells, feeling rather kingly in his new crown and coat. He could see that being king had its advantages, and now that he had had a taste of royal living…he was not about to give it up easily. Hence, he needed the Arkenstone to hold his new position, and he knew just the one who could give it to him. Thorin Oakenshield.

As he entered the dungeon corridor, he saw three of his soldiers lounging outside the door, all of them looking rather tired, yet still vigilant. When they heard him approach, they leapt to their feet, standing up straight and tall.

"And how are our guests doing this morning?" Hagen asked, with a smirk.

"Quiet, My Lord," one of the dwarrow answered. "Nary a peep since last night."

"Fine, fine," their leader mumbled. "Open the doors."

The guards complied, allowing Hagen to make his way down the long hall until he came to the cell that housed the prisoners. They had heard the clinking of the door and the voices as they approached, so Thorin, Balin, and the others were prepared for company. It was no big surprise to them when Hagen came into view, followed by at least a dozen of his toughest looking guards.

"Good morning, former king under the mountain," he sneered, looking directly at Balin. "Do you like my new attire? I would say it looks rather stunning, and fits me quite well."

"You can dress up a pig all you want, but he still ain't good for nothing more than ham and bacon," Gloin retorted, giving a snort of derision at their captor.

This of course made Hagen snarl with rage, yet he schooled himself quickly enough, doing his best to appear kingly. He walked over to the bars and crossed his arms over his chest, eyeing Balin pointedly.

"Are you prepared to give up the location of the Arkenstone?" he demanded.

"Are you prepared to admit defeat and leave Erebor?" Balin countered, taking on the same posture as Hagen, meeting his gaze with one of hate.

"Defeat?" Hagen barked out a laugh. "Perhaps it has escaped your notice that it is _you_ who are behind bars, not I. I hold all the cards…not you, Thorin. And should you choose to deny me the information I desire, I will be only too happy to take it from you by force. This is your last chance."

"And this is your last chance to cease this foolishness and surrender," Balin continued, not wavering in his brave insistence. "If you yield now, I might allow you to live…but continue this any further and your life will be forfeit."

This seemed to anger Hagen, and the five dwarrow watched as his face grew hard, his eyes taking on a glint of evil that left no doubt in Thorin's mind what he had planned. _So it would be torture._

"Get in there and make them talk!" Hagen ordered, snapping his fingers to the large dwarves behind him. "Start with the king…and make the others watch."

Thorin and the others, though brave and resolved to give away nothing, still took a step back as the armed dwarrow opened the cell door and stepped inside. They immediately separated Balin from the rest, keeping their swords pointed at them to deter any resistance. Thorin's eyes met that of his friend and kinsman, begging Balin to allow him to speak up and reveal his identity, yet a firm shake of the white bearded dwarf's head stopped him. The sons of Fundin were a brave lot, and Thorin was never more proud to have them as kin than right now.

"Last chance, king," Hagen snarled, remaining safely outside the cell, though watching with eager anticipation. "Where is the Arkenstone?"

"Barafazrâf mêzun bintarg rakhâs!" Balin shouted, the insult having the desired effect as he watched Hagen's face turn red with rage.

"Make him bleed!" Hagen screamed, rushing forward and wrapping his fingers around the bars as he pressed his face against them in rage. "If he will not tell me what I want to know, next cut his tongue out so he might never speak again!"

Two of the burly dwarves grabbed hold of Balin by the arms, restraining him from getting away as a third approached, rolling up his sleeves as he prepared to implement his master's commands. Yet before he could even draw his fist back to deliver the first punch, they were interrupted by the calls of another guard, rushing into the prison.

"Lord Hagen!" When the dwarrow saw that he had interrupted something he skidded to a halt, bowing quickly. "Forgive the intrusion, but there is an army of men at the gate! The man in charge claims to be the king of Dale and demands to speak to King Thorin."

"What?" Hagen roared, hating to see his fun spoiled by such news. "Tell him to leave! Inform him that the king is unable to receive him and that the mountain is under quarantine!"

"I did, My Lord, but he refuses to go," the dwarf insisted. "He says if the king will not come out to see him personally, he will storm the gates! He does not seem like the type to make idle threats."

"Caragu!" Hagen spat, now more furious than ever. "Rotten sons of men! Why do they even care what goes on within Erebor?"

"They are our allies and friends," Balin explained, a wide grin coming to his face. "Something you would know nothing about."

"What are we to do, My Lord?" the dwarrow guard persisted, wringing his hands nervously. Apparently the sight of a garrison of men alarmed him greatly.

"We will give him what he desires in order to make him go away!" Hagen growled, signaling for those holding Balin to bring him out. He pulled a dagger from his waist and held it up to the white bearded dwarf's neck. "You will go and speak to him, and you will make him leave or I swear, this prison floor will be stained with the blood of your comrades, do you hear? No tricks and no secret messages…you tell him that the mountain is under quarantine and nothing more, or it will be death to you all!"

Balin nodded in understanding, though doing so with a blade at his throat was a bit difficult. He managed to catch Thorin's eye, and a silent message was exchanged between them, conveying all he needed to know.

"I will need my crown and coat," Balin stated, gesturing to Hagen's attire. "I can't exactly go out looking like a beggar in my own mountain, can I?"

This clearly irritated Hagen, yet after a bit of fuss, he did indeed shed his new magnificent coat and crown, handing them over with a grumble. Once Balin was properly attired, he was led out of the prisons and towards the main gates.

All the way, Hagen continued to threaten him with descriptions of horrible things he would do should any attempt to alert the king of Dale to their plight be made. Balin took it all in stride, knowing that he would have to say very little, in fact, to get the point across to Bard that something was not right in Erebor. Just seeing him, instead of Thorin, wearing the crown would do that quite effectively. He knew he would have to speak first and fast, in order to stop Bard from giving him away…should his name but slip from the king's lips, all their work could be undone.

When they reached the gates, Hagen made one final threatening gesture towards Balin with his dagger, and then signaled for the small single person door to be opened. Balin was flanked by several of Hagen's guards, each one with orders to kill him, should he attempt to alert the king of Dale. But the wise advisor had no intention of doing so…at least not in a way his captors would notice.

"Ahhh, Bard, what a surprise," Balin stated, the moment he spotted the tall bowman standing beside his horse, an entire host of soldiers at his command. "Please forgive me for not coming sooner, laddie, but as you know, a king's work is never done, and as the ruler of this mountain, my attention is needed everywhere. But I am here now, just as you requested," he gave a low bow, as the customary gesture of his people. "King Thorin, at your service."

Bard was both speechless and confused, and yet, when Balin lifted his head, the man could see the intense look in his eyes, all but screaming for him to play along. The king of Dale was no fool, he could recognize a ruse when he saw it, and he could think of only a few reasons why Balin might pretend to be the king…and none of them filled him with confidence.

"King…Thorin," Bard said, his words slow and deliberate. "I…I have come to offer you aid," he lied smoothly. "We were confused when we saw your gates had been shut, but now that we hear there is sickness in the mountain, we wish to help in any way possible."

"Aye, we indeed do have a plague inside Erebor," Balin nodded, hoping that Bard picked up on his double meaning. From the slight raise of the man's eyebrows, he guessed he had. "Yet there is nothing you can do, laddie. Best thing for it is to keep ourselves sequestered and ride it out."

"Have many of your people been afflicted, King Thorin?" Bard asked pointedly.

"I would say no more than a hundred or so," Balin claimed, giving out the supposed number of the invaders. "Yet this scourge has confined most of the mountain to their quarters, leaving Erebor practically a tomb."

"That is troubling to hear," Bard nodded in understanding. "Might I inquire after the queen and Princess Rose? I do hope they have not taken ill."

"Nay, my wife and daughter have been safely hidden away, thankfully untouched by this scourge, and will remain so if I have any say in the matter," Balin assured him. "I'm in constant counsel with my head advisors over the matter, including my captain of the guard, Lord Dwalin." Again, the advisor could see Bard's mind working, trying to decipher what he was hearing.

Bard knew that Dwalin was off on the mission with Fili, Kili, and Bain, thus he could only suspect that Thorin was currently masquerading as Erebor's war chief. It relieved him greatly to hear that the true king still lived, and that Queen Marigold and Princess Rose were safe.

"Is there anything that the people of Dale might to do assist you during this troubling time, King Thorin?" Bard asked, ready to signal his men to attack if that be Balin's wish.

"Nay…not at this time," the white haired dwarf said with a shake of his head. "I fear that the sickness is still rather contagious, and should your men enter, they may fall victim to its effects as well. Best you remain at a distance laddie, at least for the time being." He then gave him another bow. "Yet we thank you greatly for your offer of aid, and it is heartening to know that we have such good and strong allies to fall back on in our times of need. Your kindness will not soon be forgotten, and I wish good health to you and your men this evening, King Bard." And with one final pointed look, Balin turned and headed back inside the mountain, the guards shutting the door behind him.

.

.

Bard stood there, his mind spinning from all he had just heard. _Erebor had been invaded!_ And if he wre forced to guess by whom, he would have to say it was by dwarves! For the two guards that flanked Balin did not look at all familiar to him, nor did they dress like the dwarves of Erebor. How strange.

He ran over Balin's words once more, doing his best to understand each word and its true meaning. Marigold and Rose were safe, Thorin was alive but they thought him to be Dwalin…Bard wondered how this had come about and why. Balin also indicated that attacking at this time would be unwise, yet he had specifically wished him and his men good health that evening…did that mean he wished for Bard to attack then…at nightfall?

Just then, the first ray of light crested the hills and shone on the mountainside, causing Bard to turn his gaze towards Dale. He could just make out the image of a large black raven as it took to the skies, flying quick and steady in the direction of Mirkwood.

"Go swiftly, Telk," Bard whispered, reaching up and swinging himself into the saddle. "For the message you bear must be answered quickly if we are to be of aid to Erebor." He gave one last look at the large iron gates before him and shook his head in concern. "And it would appear they are in desperate need at the moment." With that he reined his horse around and led his men back to Dale…for there was much planning to do!

* * *

 **All right...at least the Arkenstone is out of the mountain. One thing down...like a zillion more to go.**

 **Dis and the dams are stumped...how can they get Thorin the key if it won't fit through the holes in the grate?**

 **Bard is clued in now, thanks to Balin's quick thinking. And it is a good thing he showed up when he did, saved Balin from getting a beating!**

 **What will happen next?**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **abc:** Little Frerin was so brave, but he could only do it with his brother's encouragement and faith in him. Yep, getting out and helping Bain is a must here. And something special for Gorbash? How about a nice bouquet of flowers...FOR HIS GRAVE!? ha ha. Thanks

 **Emrfangirl:** I am glad my story could help you pass the time while you were waiting. Nothing worse than waiting rooms. Nori was a bad dwarf...and Dis will let him know just what she thinks of him taking her crown. ha ha. Glad you caught the movie lines. A LOT Of your questions were hopefully just answered by this chapter. ha ha. And you asked good ones too. Oh yes, Frerin has a crush on a certain red head. ha ha. And next chapter...can you wait that long to find out about Tauriel? You will have to wait and see what Dis does, or does not do, when Flinn shows up. I do hope you like it though. Thanks

 **Aranel Mereneth:** Yes, it was a bit stressful with Frerin working so hard to open the door. And I too love family time with Fili and Kili and their dad. they will have a lot of catching up to do. Thanks

 **Feu d'Argent:** Yes, it was a consoling thing to Tauriel too, for even if it did hurt...it was real and no one could ever take that away from her. Fili did step up and took care of Kili and his mother, as best as he could, with Thorin's help of course. My writing is going well, thought I had a few rather busy days last week and got hardly any new stuff done. I am on chapter 135 now and hope to have it done before I hit 150. But it is hard to say. I hope to give out more bonus chapters as often as I can. Thanks.


	117. Chapter 117

.

 **Hello there! So I am going to be posting more often now - so be sure to not skip a chapter by mistake! Keep track of where you left off.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I had to share this funny review, I thought it was SO TRUE!**

 _"So Thorin had a key but no visible keyhole, now Dis has both a key and keyhole but can't get them together._

 _Perhaps Durin's bane is not a balrog, but rather, keys!" ~_ _Celebrisilweth_

 **Yes, indeed. Apparently the only Durin who can master the use of keys is little Frerin! ha ha.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 117**

 **~X~**

* * *

The sun had just come up over the horizon when Bain, along with the men and dwarves who followed him, went to exit the cover of the small forest they had been riding through. They had pushed on all night, only stopping briefly to rest and water their mounts, before pressing onward. The young prince of Dale knew that Fili, Kili, and the others were in grave danger, and getting to the entrance had been his only thought since that blasted stone door had shut in his face. He only prayed that the dwarf princes were still alive.

However, before his horse could take one step out into the clearing, he was suddenly under attack by a black screeching bird, swooping and diving directly in front of him. Bain pulled back on the reins and held up his hand to signal a halt, watching the raven as it did all it could to impede his progress.

"What on Middle Earth is that crazy bird doing?" he questioned, leaning back in his saddle as it came dangerously close to him once again. He was keenly aware of the significance the ravens played in delivering messages, yet this one was acting very oddly…and unfortunately, Fili and Kili were not here to speak to it. When it eventually landed on a limb close to his head and continued to squawk, Bain got the idea that it was trying to say something… _but what?_ Turning around in his saddle, he called to those behind him. "Is there a dwarf among you who can speak with this raven?"

There were a few moments of quiet murmurings before a lone dwarf rode forward, looking somewhat hesitant.

"I…I am called Jorun, and I'm willing to try, Prince Bain," the brown bearded dwarrow said with a bow of his head. "While I am of the Longbeard clan, my great-grandmother also came from the line of Durin. Yet, I aint never tried to speak to a raven before."

"Do the best you can, Jorun," Bain encouraged. "For anything you can ascertain could be of grave importance…and is much more than I'm able to decipher."

The dwarf pulled his pony closer to where the raven sat, bobbing his head up and down in anticipation of being understood. When the dwarf signaled for the bird to speak, he did so with great enthusiasm, screeching his message loud and clear.

"Ambush! Ambush! Orcs in hiding!" the raven stated. "Orcs in hiding. No leave the trees. All die."

"There are orcs waiting for us, ready to attack the moment we leave the cover of the forest," Jorun relayed, quite flabbergasted that he had understood the raven quite easily.

Bain released a few choice words that would have earned him a strong reprimand from his father, yet no one blamed him. This was not how things were supposed to happen! Fili, Kili and the others were depending on them, and instead, he had almost led them into an ambush. Well, thanks to the ravens, he now had a chance to amend that.

"Where are they? The enemy?" Bain questioned, looking from Jorun to the raven and back. "And how many do we face?"

The bird answered and Jorun translated.

"They are just over that slight ridge, waiting for first sight of us," the dwarf told him, pointing to a grassy hill about a quarter of a mile away. "From what he can tell, there appears to be twice the number we have with us."

Once more, Bain cursed at their luck, yet was glad of the information. He looked around, searching for a way out of this, for he would not be of any use to his trapped friends, or the prisoners in the mine, if they were to get themselves killed in a battle they could not win. There had to be a way.

It was then that Dunner edged his horse up until he was parallel with Bain's.

"My lord, do you recall that large gully about a mile back?" he asked thoughtfully. "It appeared to branch off and head east through the trees. Might it be of some use in getting around the awaiting orcs…to somehow slip behind them and take them by surprise?"

Bain's brows knit together in consideration. He had not thought much about it at the time, but now he was very interested to find out exactly where the gorge went. Turning to the bird once more he posed his question.

"That gully a ways back…can you tell me where it leads?" he asked, hoping the raven could understand his question. It apparently could, and took to flight without another word. They waited for a bit, and soon the black corvid returned, alighting on the same branch and ruffling its feathers excitedly. It quarked and squawked for a while, then stopped, waiting for the dwarf to relay his words.

"He says he followed it around the bend, and it skirts the mountain range for a mile, maybe two, but comes out some distance behind where the orcs are waiting," Jorun informed him.

"It appeared too shallow for horses though, and too narrow for more than one or two to travel abreast," Bain stated. "Yet, if we were to send half our troops on foot that way, we could catch the orcs in a crossfire, and possibly even the odds."

The raven seemed to like this idea and bobbed its head up and down amid loud screeches. And so the plan was made and set into motion. Bain sent Dunner with half the men and dwarves back to the gully, choosing those who had the most skill with a bow. While he and the rest of the troops remained at the edge of the tree line, waiting for the raven to give the signal that they were in position to attack. It felt like forever before Bain saw the glossy raven circling overhead, surveying the area one last time before diving from the sky with a loud call. Bain recognized the signal.

"ATTACK!" he called, drawing his sword and spurring his horse on, breaking forth from the trees and racing across the open field. At the sound of his call, not only did those behind him respond with a loud battle cry, but the orcs ahead of them chose that moment to leap from their hiding place and surge forth. However, much to their shock and dismay, a volley of arrows came out of nowhere behind them, striking many of the unsuspecting orc warriors in the back, sending them to the ground. Without any shields to protect them from a rear attack, a good many of the enemy was taken out within minutes, sending the filthy creatures scattering in confusion. Bain and his troops reached them just as the third and final shower of arrows struck, leaving even less for their swords to slice into.

Once their own soldiers were mixed with the enemy, the archers stowed their bows and took up sword and ax, racing into the fray with a war cry of their own. Soon it was a free for all, with swords slashing, axes hewing, and knives flashing. The sound of battle was deafening, as steel against steel rang through the field, and soon, the new spring grass was stained with the black blood of many orcs…as well as the red blood of men and dwarves.

Bain was battling a particularly fierce opponent when he heard a warning shout off to the side. Turning, he saw the raised ax of another orc, prepared to cleave him in two. And while Bain could not react quickly enough, Dunner apparently could, his own blade appearing out of nowhere and halting the enemy's weapon in midair. Spinning around, Bain brought his sword across the midsection of the orc he was currently fighting, and then turned to face the one Dunner had stopped from killing him. Yet, much to his relief, his second in command had already disposed of his would-be killer. Raising his arm, he briefly placed his hand on Dunner's shoulder, giving it a grateful squeeze.

"My thanks, dear friend," Bain said between gasps for air. "You saved my life."

"It is my pleasure, My Prince," Dunner grinned, turning away as he threw himself back into the fray.

Bain quickly joined him and soon they were lost once more in the battle.

In the end, Bain and his company stood victorious, yet the young prince feared the price. When a count had been taken, and the battlefield searched, they had lost a total of six. Four men and two dwarves had fallen, with still another ten seriously injured and in need of medical attention. Yet, as if the old dwarf had magically heard Bain's mental cry for aid, Oin and his medical wagon suddenly appeared out of the trees.

"Oin!" Bain called, never happier to see the dwarrow healer. "Come quick, we have wounded!"

"I should say so," Oin mumbled, his eyes scanning the mass of dead orcs. "The ravens came and told us there was a battle going on, so we hurried as fast as we could." He climbed down from his wagon and quickly set to work, assessing which lad was in the most need.

Bain noticed that behind him came the few guards they had left to protect the supplies, as well as Fili's sons. Yet to his confusion, he did not see Flinn or Frerin among them…certainly they would not have left the dwarf lads alone and unprotected!

"Where are Prince Fili's sons?" Bain asked one of his men as they approached. "Why are you all here without them…are they hiding in the wagons?"

"Nay, my prince," the man answered, appearing reluctant to offer his explanation. "They…they have been taken by orcs, along with the dwarrow known as Bofur."

"What? How?" Bain was shocked. Here he had been worried about telling the lads he had lost their father…now he was going to have to tell Fili that his sons were gone as well? Oh, this mission was turning worse by the moment.

"They entered through some secret door in the cave is the best we can figure," the man continued. "They struck quickly, allowing us no time to get inside to protect the lads. There was nothing we could do."

"Damn those wretched beasts!" Bain spat out, balling his hands into fists at the idea of those adorable little lads in the hands of such filth. "We need to rally our troops and make for the mine entrance as quickly as possible. Hopefully, this was the bulk of their forces and we will be able to enter relatively unhindered. Yet with the way our luck has been holding thus far…I doubt it will be that easy." He looked around at his tired, hungry, and wounded troops – wishing he could offer them a respite before they pressed on. Yet there was no time, and the lives of so many now depended on their speed. Leaping onto a large boulder, he addressed those before him.

"Hear me now, my fellow soldiers, both men and dwarf," he shouted, causing all to turn towards him. "You fought well today, bringing pride to your king and kin…yet I fear the battle is not over yet. As you know, Prince Fili and Prince Kili, along with Dwalin, Nori, and Tauriel, were trapped inside the mountain when the stone door closed. I have just learned that another band of filthy orcs have taken Bofur and the two dwarf lads." At this there was a collective gasp throughout the troops, with murmurs of shock and anger over the news. "So, while I wish I could allow you all to rest and tend your wounds, we must not delay, for the lives of those taken captive are now in peril. Are you willing to give your last for your friends, your allies and your kin? Who will ride with me?"

At his final words, there arose a cheer so loud from those around him, that Bain was sure it shook the ground. Both dwarf and men alike raised their weapons in the air and shook them in hearty agreement, each one striding towards their mounts. Bain too swung into the saddle and turned towards Oin and those assisting him.

"Care for the wounded and dispose of our enemy," he ordered. "We will return victorious…or we will not return at all." And with a final battle cry, he led his remaining soldiers forward, his sword thirsty for more orc blood.

.

.

Not far away, in the bowels of the mine, Fili, Kili and the others followed Flinn through the tunnels, taking one twist and turn after another. If they didn't know any better, they might have thought their father was lost, for _they_ certainly were by now. Yet the determined look in his eye and the snap decisions he made at each crossroad told them different. He had been a prisoner here for over twenty years, and in that time, he had learned the layout of the mines well.

Fili had scooped up Frerin, while little Flinn rode on Kili's back, the two lads far too tired and weak to have made it this far on their own power. It had been hours now since any of them had been given food or drink, and it was beginning to take its toll on the dwarflings. Yet to their credit, neither one complained, making Fili one proud father to be sure. The rest were tiring as well, from lack of sleep more than anything, for they had not shut their eyes since the previous night. Still, each one was alert and ready to fight, should the need arise. Thankfully, they encountered very few orc guards in the tunnels, yet that brought on the fear that the majority of them had gone out to battle with Bain and their troops – a thought that did not sit well with Fili.

"Are we getting close?" Kili asked, hefting his nephew a little higher on his back as he hurried along behind.

"Soon," Flinn nodded, signaling for everyone to slow down. "We have to pass through that open cavern there," he instructed, pointing out of the tunnel and into the wide open space. There was a stone path that twisted across with deep crevices on the left and right, and many ledges and holes dug into the walls on either side. Cables and wires were strung overhead, with buckets attached to lines and pulleys intertwining through the cavern. The moment they stepped out of the tunnels, there would be no cover and no place to hide, yet it was apparent that they had little choice in the matter. "On the other side is the tracks that lead to the mine's entrance. They load the carts with the iron and ore here and send it straight to the waiting wagons outside. I have only been there once…but oh, I remember the feel of the fresh air and the sight of green and growing things." Flinn shut his eyes for a moment, recalling the blessed sight.

"Then we better get going," Fili nodded, praying with all his might that he would be able to show his father freedom once again. He still could not imagine the horror his sire had lived through these past nine decades. The thought that he too might die, or be taken captive on this journey, had crossed his mind more than once, leaving Sier and little Freya to mourn him, the same way he, Kili and their mother had their father. It was an eventuality that Fili was determined to avoid, and he knew there was no way in Middle Earth he would allow his own lads to suffer such a fate. "Lead the way, Adad," Fili encouraged wanting nothing more than to get out of this death trap.

So, after looking left and then right, Flinn ushered them all out onto the narrow walkway, Fili and Kili still carrying the lads, now for safety reasons. They had just made it across, with Flinn urging them onto the massive ledge where the bins on rails disappeared into the tunnel beyond, when a chilling voice stopped them cold.

"I would have thought by now you understood what the penalty is for attempting to escape, maggot," Gorbash snarled, as he and at least a dozen orcs stepped out of the tunnel directly in front of them, their weapons at the ready. "You have been nothing but trouble to me from the moment I bought you, dwarf."

"Well…I'm glad I made an impression," Flinn snarled back, never one to cower or kowtow.

"Just as I made several on you, over the years," Gorbash chuckled, holding up a wicked looking flail, the leather straps tipped with little metal spikes. "Care to see how a few more would look on your back, slave? Or perhaps it is time I took an eye for my troubles?" Yet as he took a step closer, he got a good look at Flinn and Fili, standing side by side, the same blond hair, the same firm look of determination on their face…and he began to laugh. "I thought you looked familiar to me, dwarf," he stated, glancing at Fili this time. He then pointed at little Flinn, his head poking out from behind Kili's as he still sat on his back. "And that little one there as well...you're all related!" The more the half man, half orc thought about it, the more it appeared to give him some sick sort of delight. "So your family has come to rescue you, have they, scum? Too bad their plans have gone awry, and they'll now share your fate in the mines…under my rule. What a sorry end for you all…and a fine laugh for me."

"You will never touch my kin!" Flinn yelled, hefting the sword before him with a menacing glare. "I will see you in Mordor before you do to them what you have done to me!" The blond dwarf then signaled for everyone to back up, to possibly run back over the path and escape through the tunnels, yet the sound of grunts and snarls behind them put an end to that idea. They were now trapped, blocked from escaping forward or back, with nowhere to go except down.

Kili let Flinn slip from his back, as Fili set Frerin beside him, the two brothers stepping in front of the lads, ready to defend them to the death. Older Flinn joined them, while Nori, Dwalin and Bofur turned around and faced the enemy behind them. They were hopelessly outnumbered, with little chance of survival…and yet their dwarrow spirit would not let them yield. To a dwarf, death was preferable to a life of torment under the lash of someone like Gorbash, and yet as Fili looked back at the faces of his two frightened sons…he knew he had to find a way to save them. He had to get them home to his lovely Sier…home to Erebor. Unfortunately, he had no idea how he was going to do that.

"Surrender, dwarf filth, and I will only demand an eye from each of you…this time," Gorbash offered. "Resist me, and we will feast on your arms and legs…while you're still alive and screaming." When none of the dwarves made a move to surrender, he gave a shrug of indifference and signaled for his orcs to attack.

Fili, Kili, and Flinn deflected the first few blows of their enemies, the sound of clashing blades echoing through the cavern. Dwalin, Nori, and Bofur also engaged those advancing across the walkway. And while the first two dwarves were rather handy with a weapon, the miner was a bit lax in the ways of a sword. Thankfully, he knew how to swing a pick ax, and he was deadly accurate at that. The battle was fierce, yet each dwarf knew that nestled between them were Flinn and Frerin, the two dwarflings their main concern at all times.

Kili watched as his father did his best to wield the sword in his hands, but it was not hard to tell that years of labor in the mines had weakened his grip, and more than once he almost had the blade knocked aside, managing to keep hold of it only by a hair's breadth. Both princes were fighting valiantly, watching the other's back, like they always did, and trying to aid their father and the others as best they could. They were still outnumbered, yet thankfully they had skill on their side.

Nearly a dozen orcs had either fallen to their deaths off the edge of the walkway or lay bleeding on the stone floor, thanks to Dwalin, Bofur and Nori. While the number of dead were piling up on Fili and Kili's side as well. Yet all that came to an abrupt halt when Fili heard his older son scream. Spinning around, the panicked father saw that one of the fallen orcs had not been completely dead, having managed to crawl forward into their protective circle unnoticed. With his last ounce of strength, the wretched creature had reached out, grabbed Flinn by the leg and yanked him backwards, flinging him towards Gorbash. Fili dove for Flinn, hitting the stone floor hard as he reached desperately to get to his son - yet a pair of clawed hands got to him first, pulling the squirming dwarfling up by the back of his tunic.

"Halt or the whelp dies!" he roared, causing everyone to turn in his direction. The orcs grinned wickedly, while the dwarves cried out in rage and anguish.

"FLINN!" Frerin cried, rushing forward in an effort to get to his brother. Thankfully, Kili was able to grab him before he too was snagged by their enemy. "Let my brother go!"

"Let him go?" Gorbash questioned, stepping towards the side of the ledge, dangling his tiny prisoner over the great chasm below. "Like this?" he asked wickedly.

"NO!" Fili screamed, scrambling to his feet and lurching forward in an effort to reach Flinn, yet two powerful orcs held him back.

"No, Gorbash," older Flinn begged. "Don't do this…not to the little one. Take me…do whatever you want, I no longer care. Just don't hurt the lad…please." It was obvious that it took a great deal out of the blond dwarf to speak that last word. Yet no one could deny that it was heartfelt.

"While I can't tell you how delicious it is to finally hear you speaking like a proper slave should, dwarf, it would indeed be foolish to let such a prize as this go to waste," Gorbash mused, bringing the kicking dwarfling back over solid ground, yet he did not let him go. "It would seem that by holding your spawn, I have leverage over the lot of you. Your race is weak to show such concern for its young. As soon as an orc is born, it is expected to defend itself…and if it can't, then it dies like the runt in a large litter. I never knew the one who whelped me, nor the unfortunate man she chose to mate with - though I was told that she slit his throat the moment the deed was done. Yet, look at me now…I survived and became the strongest of our pack. But this little thing," Gorbash gave Flinn a rough shake, "This little piglet will be your undoing." He glared at the six dwarves and Frerin, pulling a blade out of his belt and holding it against the blond dwarfling's stomach. "Now, drop your weapons and get on your knees, unless you wish to see what his insides look like splattered on the floor."

With very little hesitation, but a great amount of anger and rage, they all complied, knowing that they would willingly walk across fire if it meant saving the lad. When they were all in a position of submission, Gorbash let out a sinister laugh.

"You truly are fools!" he hissed. "Do you honestly think I need this little brat to keep you in line? I will take great pleasure in breaking the lot of you…but first, you will watch as this one dies!"

"NO!" Fili screamed, leaping to his feet once more, yet the orc behind him grabbed him by the hair and kicked him in the back of the legs, forcing him to his knees once more. "NO! FLINN!" Fili could not breathe, he could not think, all he could see was the frightened look in his son's eyes as the blade in Gorbash's hand was pulled back, seconds away from thrusting into his precious little dwarfling's belly.

Yet before the kill stroke came, the sound of something whizzing through the air was heard, and a wooden shaft embedded itself into Gorbash's arm with a sickening thud. The half man/half orc screamed out in pain, dropping both the blade and Flinn as he grabbed hold of his injured arm.

Little Flinn was up on his feet in a flash, racing forward towards his father's outstretched arms. Everyone, both orc and dwarf, looked around, searching for where the arrow had originated. When they spotted the source, Kili nearly choked on his strangled cry, uttering the only word his frantic mind could form.

"TAURIEL!"

* * *

 **OH my! Look who's back! Just in time to save the day...or at least little Flinn.**

 **Good for Bain, he is really stepping up here! His daddy will be so proud.**

 **Now...what is Kili going to do and say? Will he have time? Will they all survive?**

 **Tune in next time and see!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Aranel Mereneth:** OH yes, he was not made Thorin's councilor for nothing! ha ha. He is a smart cookie.

 **Hey...where did all my guest reviewers go?**


	118. Chapter 118

.

 **First of all, congratulations to the two readers who found a movie quote in the last chapter and earned their snippets...Where Bain repeated his fathers words "willing to give your last" in his speech to motivate his troops.**

 **.**

 **Now, let's see what happens next...Tauriel is back, Kili is happy, but they are still in a whole lot of trouble!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 118**

 **Du bekar = To arms…attack!**

 **~X~**

* * *

Kili could not believe his eyes, and yet his heart leapt at the sight of her. Tauriel was alive! His _one_ had not perished in the cave-in as he had feared. She appeared to be without serious injury, though he noticed a strip of cloth tied around her leg just above her right knee, and there was a cut on her forehead, up near her hairline. Other than that, she looked perfect!

Unfortunately, that was all the time Kili was allowed to revel in his unparalleled joy, for while her first shot had stunned the orcs, they quickly recovered and the battle was on once more.

Fili and Kili scooped up their borrowed weapons and lashed out with a fury. The other dwarves followed suit, and soon the cavern rang with the clash of steel and cries of anger. Tauriel continued to loose arrow after arrow from her vantage point across the chasm, orcs all around them falling dead as they each found their mark. Gorbash had pulled back, hiding behind one of his own as he fought to extract Tauriel's arrow from his arm. He let out a ghastly howl as he pulled it free, tossing it to the side as he tried to halt the blood seeping from his wound.

Fili dispatched the orc he had been fighting, slitting his throat with a clean swipe, and then turned to grab hold of both Flinn and Frerin. He was not about to let their enemy to use his sons against him a second time.

"Bofur!" he called, causing the hatted miner to turn around. "Protect them!"

Bofur nodded, rushing to his prince's side and taking the two dwarflings into his arms. It was evident by the looks they quickly exchanged, that Fili still trusted his friend to perform this important task, and Bofur appreciated his confidence. Pulling the lads away from the fight, he set them on their feet in a corner, where the only way anyone could get to them was through him. Then stationing himself in front of them protectively, Bofur hefted the pick he held, ready to defend the royal heirs with his life.

Now that Fili was assured his sons were safe, he threw himself into the battle, watching as the tide turned in their favor, thanks to Tauriel. He had heard the elation in Kili's voice upon seeing her, and while he was rather distracted by orcs at the moment, Fili couldn't help but be happy for him. His brother's _one_ was alive…now he only hoped they would all remain so.

Nori and Dwalin were holding their own, the bald warrior slicing through the enemy with amazing force, while Nori's more underhanded methods of fighting were proving equally deadly. Older Flinn continued to battle, though once again, his sword arm was a bit rusty from misuse, and it had been a long time since he had fought in a battle. Still, as his eyes fell upon Gorbash, he felt a fire well up inside of him, one that spurred him on.

"Gorbash!" Flinn yelled, pulling the creature's attention away from his wound and onto the dwarf. "I warned you not to touch my kin! Now you will pay for it with your life!" And with a cry of rage, Flinn surged forth, attacking with all his remaining strength.

Fili had heard his father's words, and turned just in time to see Gorbash pick up his blade and deflect Flinn's attack. He wanted to help, but before he could even take a step towards him, he heard another sound from across the chasm, followed by a cry of panic from Kili.

 _Orcs!_ More orcs had appeared, but these were on the other side of the large gap that separated them from Tauriel. The red haired elf turned and took out the first five or six who approached. Yet when they got too close, she dropped her bow and pulled out her daggers, ready to take on the enemy as they came at her.

Kili had stopped fighting and stared helpless as they swarmed her, the two blades in her hands slashing and cutting with both skill and precision. Still, all the talent in the world was no match for overwhelming brute force, and as Tauriel was busy with a pair of orcs in front of her, she didn't notice the enemy approaching from behind, until it was almost too late.

"TAURIEL…LOOK OUT!" Kili shouted, causing her to turn just in time to see the wicked looking dagger the orc had aimed right at her heart. Unfortunately, she was unable to move out of the way fast enough and could not completely deflect the blow. With a cry of pain, Kili watched as the blade came in contact with her left shoulder, causing Tauriel to stumble back against the wall. "NO!" This could not be happening… _not again_! He couldn't lose Tauriel a second time! He had to do something, he had to save her!

Thankfully, she still held her long knife in her left hand, and as the orc rushed her, she paid him back with a quick upper thrust to the ribs. The blade apparently punctured his lung, causing him fall to the floor, gasping for his last few breaths of air.

Kili wished he had his bow with him, for he knew he could easily protect her from where he stood if he was only well armed. Yet Gorbash had taken all their weapons, leaving him with only a crude orc blade with which to defend himself. He needed to get over there! Kili knew he could be of no help to her on _this_ side of the chasm.

"KILI!" Fili yelled, attempting to snap his brother out of his trance, afraid that he would get himself killed if he didn't keep fighting.

It apparently worked, but as Kili turned and stared at him for one quick moment, he shot his brother a look of apology. He knew they were still outnumbered, by over three to one, but Tauriel was facing a whole horde on her own. And as much as he loved his brother, and wished to fight at his side…Kili needed to be with his one. So tucking his sword into his belt, the dark haired prince turned and ran towards the edge of the crevice, leaping into the air as if he imagined he could fly.

Fili's heart literally stopped beating for a moment, thinking his brother had just leapt to his death. However, he let out a sigh of relief when he saw that Kili had grabbed hold of one of the buckets dangling from the cables strung overhead. The force of his jump propelling him forward, across the gap, letting go just before he hit the wall, and landing roughly on the other side. He rolled several times, across the floor, but Kili was on his feet in an instant, swinging his blade as well as shoving orcs off the ledge to their deaths. He fought like a dwarf possessed, his only thought being to get to Tauriel…to protect his _one_.

At last Kili managed to reach her, yanking a filthy orc off her, as she struggled to keep him from slitting her throat. With that one quickly run through, Kili placed himself in front of Tauriel, his blade held in both hands before him as he snarled at those who remained, daring them to take him on. Apparently, they could see the blaze of madness in his eyes, for even the bravest one hesitated for a moment, before working up the courage to strike.

"Tauriel…are you all right?" he called back, never taking his eyes off of the approaching orcs. "How badly are you hurt?"

"It…it is merely a flesh wound…painful, but not serious," she assured him, reaching down with her good hand and picking up one of her knives, ready to help in any way she could. The strain of the battle had weakened her wounded leg, barely allowing her to keep on her feet as she leaned against the wall for support. Yet amazingly, Tauriel was no longer afraid…for now that Kili was there, she knew that everything was going to be all right.

Or at least that was what she desperately wanted to believe.

.

.

Once he saw that Kili had made it safely across, and was holding his own, Fili turned his attention back to his father. He watched the older dwarrow battling with Gorbash, the two pitted in a fight to the death. He could tell that Flinn was weakening, every time he thrust out with his blade, or blocked a strike, it was wearing him down. Fili knew if he did not help him, there was a chance that his father would end up dead for sure this time, and he was not about to let _that_ happen. He pushed forward, stabbing at one orc and shoving the other hard enough to cause him to stumble and fall off the cliff, all in an effort to get to his adad.

Gorbash saw the blond prince coming at him from the side, and he snarled as he swung wide, causing Flinn to leap back away from his blade, while carrying it through in hopes of cutting Fili down as well. Thankfully, the blond prince was prepared, and at the last second he tucked and rolled, feeling the breeze from the sword just above him. Hitting the ground, he brought his crude weapon up and over, cutting through the flesh and tendons at the back of Gorbash's legs, causing him to cry out in agony and fall to his knees. Flinn too stepped forward, thrusting his sword into the orc/man's chest, watching as the foul beast dropped his weapon, fear at last coming to his eyes.

"You will never harm my family, or anyone else, ever again!" Flinn snarled, ripping his blade from his body and spinning around with all the force he had left, bringing his sword in a circular arc and separating Gorbash's stunned head from his shoulders. The two blond dwarrow watched as the body teetered there for a moment, then came crashing down to lie next to his severed head, a puddle of dark red blood staining the stone around him.

Fili lay there on the ground, staring up at his father in disbelief. He had been told many times what a fine warrior Flinn had been, after leaving the mines to join Thorin's soldiers…yet to see him in action was simply amazing. Fili doubted that even Dwalin's axes could have cleaved through Gorbash's thick neck in one swing, yet he suspected his father's deep need for revenge had given him the strength. However, now that it was done, he could see Flinn's power leaving him, and he stumbled backwards, falling to his knees as he tried to catch his breath. Sweat was dripping from his face and chest, and he looked ready to collapse.

"Adad!" Fili cried, scrambling to his feet and rushing to his side. "Here, let me help you."

"You…already have…my son," Flinn answered with a tired smile, yet gratefully accepted his assistance as he rose on shaky legs. He reached out and placed his hand behind Fili's neck, pulling him closer as their foreheads met in an intimate gesture between father and son. "You've helped me in more ways than I'll ever be able to repay."

Fili felt as if he had an anvil on his chest, and he had to stifle a sob as he and the father he thought he'd lost, shared this special moment. It was perfect. Or it would have been, _if_ it were not for the fighting still going on around them, prompting the two to break apart as each one moved to take on their enemy once more.

.

.

Kili had managed to dispatch all but one of the remaining orcs on their side of the gap, and this one was proving to be a bit of a problem. It swung wildly at the dwarf with his blade, causing Kili to dodge right and then left, never allowing him enough time to strike out with his own weapon. The orc could tell that he was not going to prevail this way for long, so in a frantic attempt, he rushed at the dwarf, knocking his opponent off balance and pushing him towards the ledge. The force of the blow caused Kili to slide over, his fingers digging into the rock, desperate to stop his downward slide. At last he found purchase on the hard stone, hanging on for dear life as his body dangled over nothing. Looking down, Kili watched his blade disappear into the bottomless pit below, with small stones trailing after it, realizing that any moment he could easily follow them down to his death. He struggled to pull himself back onto solid ground, but when he looked up, the orc had advanced with lightning speed, his sword raised over his head, fully intending to bury it deep in Kili's skull. Yet before it could deliver the death blow, it suddenly stopped, its body jerking violently as the sharp end of a knife pierced its neck from behind, driving it straight through to the front. In seconds, the foul beast toppled over the edge, just missing Kili as it fell down into the pit below.

Kili breathed a sigh of relief, and using his last bit of strength, he pulled himself up, rolling back onto the ledge as he struggled for breath. He then fought to get to his knees, his eyes searching out his savior. And there she was, now half prone on the stone floor, clutching the dagger that still remained in her shoulder, but smiling at him through the pain. _His love…his Tauriel._ Kili crawled the few feet to her side, taking her face in his hands as he stared into her beautiful green eyes.

"Thank you," he breathed, unable to say anything more, for his heart was simply too full to speak.

"And thank you in return," she smiled, reaching up with her fingers, eager to touch his face as well. She could feel that same spark of fire as it raced through her, telling her exactly what she had always known in her heart. _She loved Kili…now and for all time._ It was also then that she noticed that Fili and the others were still fighting on the other side. "Kili…my bow!" she instructed, gesturing to where she had dropped it during the fight.

Knowing exactly what she meant, Kili did indeed grab it, as well as the remaining arrows from her quiver. Tauriel's weapon was a bit larger than his own, almost as tall as he was in fact, but he would have to make due. Taking aim, he expertly sent each arrow into the bodies of the orcs still battling with his brother and friends. When the last one fell, causing the five dwarrow to look around in surprise, Kili lowered his weapon with a sigh of utter relief.

.

.

Fili kicked the orc that had just fallen in front of him, making sure that it was truly dead, before looking over at his brother, holding up his sword in a salute of thanks for his good aim. Kili grinned back, beyond relieved to see that Fili, his father, and his friends appeared relatively unharmed. He could also see that Bofur had successfully protected little Flinn and Frerin, the two lads peeking cautiously out from behind the miner's legs, staring wide eyed at the gruesome carnage that lay before them.

Yet, before anyone could take a second breath, there came the sound of many footsteps, running towards them from the tunnel that Flinn had claimed led to the exit. The four dwarves hefted their weapons once more, while Bofur pushed the lads back towards the wall and readied himself to defend them again. Kili too could hear the commotion, and raised Tauriel's bow, cursing the fact that he only had three arrows left.

Fili braced himself for the onslaught of orcs that appeared to be heading towards them, not sure if they could survive another attack. They were wounded, weakened, and it looked as if his father was barely able to stand, yet their dwarf spirit would not allow them to give up.

With a loud roar, roughly two dozen vicious looking orcs came barreling into the cavern, causing Fili and the others to take a few steps back. They were hopelessly outnumbered, and stood very little chance of survival.

Kili nocked an arrow and held it taut, wishing to put his final three to the best use, waiting for one of the many creatures to make their move. It was a standoff, both sides waiting for the other to strike, though the orcs appeared confident in their ultimate success…and rightly so. Yet just as their enemy looked ready to attack, there came a loud cry from behind the dwarves, causing them to turn around and stare in shock at those who had just joined the fight.

Apparently many of the captive prisoners had not done as they had been told, and came to aid them in the battle…much to Fili's relief. They were armed with shovels, picks, and any sharp object they could get their hands on, all of which were now pointing at the startled orcs before them.

"Torvald!" Flinn called out in surprise, as his long time cell-mate came to stand at his side.

"Couldn't let you have all the fun, now could we, laddie?" the old dwarrow grunted, his one eye narrowing in rage as he stared at the beasts before them. "Besides, I owe these filthy creatures a thing or two for taking me eye!"

"Glad to have you," Fili assured the dwarf, nodding to several of the others who now flanked him. "Glad to have you all." And giving one final look at his father, and then one over at Kili across the way, Fili charged. "Du bekar!"

The battle was on once more, yet this time, there was hope. Kili did indeed make the most of each shot, felling one orc who had gotten the drop on his father, one who was about to throw an ax at Fili, and the last one he shot right through the head before it could take one step closer to Bofur – who was still protecting the children. After that, he was forced to stand there and watch, helpless to aid his brother and the others.

"Kili!" came Tauriel's voice from behind. Turning he saw that she was holding a handful of arrows out to him. "Here, use these," she insisted.

At first Kili had no idea where she had got them, but seeing that they were already stained with blood, he instantly figured it out. Apparently, while he had been taking out the orcs on the other side of the chasm, Tauriel had been crawling around, removing her spent arrows from the bodies of the orcs she had killed. He gave her a smile that spoke volumes, and grasping the shafts, he turned and once more made to defend the others.

However, even with the aid of the other prisoners, things were not exactly going their way, especially when another wave of orcs appeared on the bridge behind them, boxing them in, and causing half of their forces to turn around to take them on. The tide had turned once more, and not in their favor, it would seem. Yet before all hope was lost, there came yet another sound from the tunnel ahead…a horn, the kind used in Dale.

As the orcs before them spun around, they came face to face with an angry mob of men and dwarves, led by none other than Bain himself. Now caught in a crossfire, the orcs panicked and began to scatter every which way. Some falling to the dwarves, others to the men, and a couple of them actually falling off the side of the cliff in a fearful frenzy. As there became less and less to battle in front of them, the other prisoners turned and helped defeat the enemy attacking from behind, effectively ending the skirmish much faster.

When the last orc fell, those still standing looked around, searching for another foe…but there were none. It was then that the prince of Dale's eyes met with Fili's, over the bodies of the slain that lay between them.

"Fili?" Bain gasped, shocked at the sight of the bedraggled looking dwarrow. "Fili…you're alive!"

"Just barely," the blond prince stated with a sigh of relief.

"What in the world happened in here?" Bain asked, looking at the carnage all around them.

"Give me a moment to catch my breath," Fili begged, letting his sword arm to fall, the blade in his hand hitting the floor with a clatter as he leaned forward, supporting himself by placing his hands on his thighs. He took a few deep breaths…it was finally over.

.

.

The moment Kili had realized Bain and their own troops had arrived, and the battle was now truly over, he dropped the bow and instantly returned to Tauriel. Kneeling beside her, he assessed her injury, realizing with a sigh of relief that she had not been lying to him, simply to spare his feelings. While the dagger was not small, she had managed to deflect it enough to keep it from burying itself too deeply into her shoulder. It was obviously still painful, but Kili knew that with the proper medical attention, she would eventually be just fine.

"I'm going to need to take that out," he told her, giving her a sympathetic look.

"I know," she nodded in understanding. She braced herself as Kili gripped the blade and pulled it out in one swift motion. Tauriel only gave a slight grunt, shutting her eyes for a moment as she breathed through the pain. When she opened them, she smiled up into Kili's brown eyes. "Will I live?" she teased, as he ripped away part of his tunic to stop the blood, wrapping her shoulder tightly in a proper field-dressing.

"You better!" Kili stated, though there was no levity in his tone. "I've spent the last several hours trying to convince myself that you were not already dead! Do you know what that did to me? How it tore me up inside?" He didn't realize he was practically shouting by now, his grief once more rising to the fore. "Why on earth did you push me out of the way like that…I thought you'd been buried under that rubble!"

Tauriel only smiled at Kili's tirade, seeing it for what it really was…his way of saying he cared.

"I pushed you because I didn't wish to see _you_ killed either," Tauriel explained, touched at the way he was still tending to her shoulder so gently, despite the rise in his voice. "And I _was_ buried in the rubble…at least a little bit." She looked down at her leg, the rag that had been tied around it stained red with her blood. "My leg was pinned under a sharp rock, and I must have been struck on the head, for when I woke, I was alone and didn't know what had happened."

"You saved my worthless hide, almost at the cost of your own, that's what happened!" Kili insisted. "I called and called, attempting to dig you out, until the orcs came and dragged me away." Once again, the young dwarf's face became frantic, reliving those horrific moments over in his mind.

"I'm fine, Kili," she soothed, placing her hand on his arm. "Think no more on it."

"But that's just it…all I could do was _think_!" he moaned, shutting his eyes in shame. "Think about how I might never see you again, how I would never hear your voice, or look into your lovely green eyes." He reached up and brushed a stray wisp of hair from her face. Oh, how he adored her hair, so long, soft…and fire red. "But especially, I thought of how I didn't get a chance to tell you what I wanted to in the woods the other night."

"Well…you could tell me now," she suggested, having thought of little else since then.

Yet as Kili opened his mouth to speak, he realized he could not form the perfect words - that nothing he could possibly say would be eloquent enough to express exactly how he felt for her. So, instead, he stole a page from Dwalin's book of tricks, and kissed her instead.

.

.

Back on the other side, more of their troops filed in, fanning out as they made sure the area was secure. It was then that the prince of Dale spotted the others, mixed in among the group of battered looking prisoners.

"Dwalin…Nori!" Bain sighed in relief. His eyes desperately searched out the three he had been most worried about. "Bofur? FLINN…FRERIN!" he shouted, placing his hand over his heart in pure relief as he watched the hatted miner emerge with the two lads at his side. "I can't tell you how happy I am to see that you're safe!"

"Us too, laddie," Bofur grinned, placing his hands on the two children's heads and ruffling their hair affectionately.

"Adad!" Frerin cried, racing towards his father and throwing himself into his arms. Fili rubbed the upset child's back, as the lad buried his face in his neck and sobbed loudly.

"There, there, Frerin," Fili soothed consolingly. "It's all over, everyone is safe, don't cry." Yet his heart broke at the thought of all his lads had been through, and how it might take them a long time to recover from such a traumatizing event.

Flinn too had left Bofur's side and was now hugging his father around the legs, tears of fear and relief mingling on his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Adad, and I promise I'll never disobey you again!" Flinn stated, looking up at Fili with childlike sincerity shining in his eyes. "I swear I'll do everything you say and never ever argue again!"

"Me too Adad," Frerin sniffled, his words muffled against his father's neck, though still easily understood.

Fili couldn't help but grin at his sons' assertion, reaching down to stroke at Flinn's baby soft hair.

"While it pleases me to hear that, son…I have a sneaky suspicion that this will be a very difficult promise for you and your brother to keep," Fili chuckled, looking over at his own father with warm affection. "For trouble appears to be in our blood, and even if we do not actively seek it…it seems to find us."

"And we will meet it head on, every time," older Flinn agreed, reaching out and placing a hand on Fili's shoulder. "We will face it together, son."

 _"Son?"_ Bain gasped, just now noticing the striking resemblance between the two dwarrow standing side by side. "Fili…is this…I mean…?"

"Bain, I would like to introduce you to my father," he grinned, gesturing to Flinn with a wide smile.

"Flinn, son of Frár, at your service," the older dwarf said with a tired bow.

"Bain…son of Bard, at yours and your family's," he answered back, still rather shocked. "Fili…how did this happen?"

"It's a long story, and one best reserved for when we are far away from this mess," the exhausted prince stated. "And in turn, you will need to tell us _your_ tale as well. Of how you found us, and what happened after we got trapped behind the secret door. I hope you didn't have too much trouble getting here."

"Just a horde of orcs to battle our way through, nothing exciting," Bain chuckled, knowing that they both had stories to tell. "But, speaking of trouble, where's Kili…and Tauriel?" Bain asked, looking around with a worried expression.

"Over there," Dwalin answered, pointing towards the ledge on the other side. "We'll have to find a way to get to them soon, but I think right now, the lad and his lady would prefer a bit of privacy."

"Privacy? What on earth for?" Bain asked, turning his head to look where Dwalin had pointed, yet when he did, his mouth dropped open at the sight before him. Kili and Tauriel were locked in a lovers' kiss, apparently not caring in the least who saw them.

"Forget telling me about how you found your father, Fili…I want to hear _that_ story!" Bain laughed, pointing at the elf and dwarf, currently joined at the lips.

.

.

When Kili finally pulled back, he knew for certain that he never wanted to be more than a kiss away from Tauriel from that moment on. Her lips had tasted divine, like the sweetest berries or the richest wine. He breathed in her irresistible scent, imprinting her on his mind and heart for all time. Skin on skin…there was nothing like it for sending a dwarf into a lustful frenzy, and Kili sincerely hoped that Tauriel would not notice what that kiss had done to him.

"I…I hope that helps explain things," Kili whispered, his voice hoarse with emotion. "But I can speak the words, if you are still in any doubt."

"No…I thought you clarified it quite eloquently," Tauriel grinned. "But what does this mean…for us?"

"I know how I feel…I'm not afraid. You make me feel alive, Tauriel. You are my _one_ ," he told her, running his fingers through her soft hair, loving how it felt on his skin. "That there is no other dam in Middle Earth more suited for me than you. I have thought of no one but you since the day we met in the forest, when you saved me from that spider. It's been you I dreamed about each night, your laughter I could hear on the wind, and your eyes winking back at me every time I gazed at the stars. What I hope this means for us is that I would like nothing more in this world than to court you, Lady Tauriel." Kili's confidence waned however, when he saw her eyes open wide with shock. Had he been so wrong about her reaction to his kiss? Did she not feel the same way? "If…if you would agree to such a thing…that is. Unless…unless you don't want me to…"

"Kili," Tauriel began, reaching up to silence him with a finger on his lips and giving him a smile that said so much. "I too have been consumed with thoughts of you over the past sixteen years. I tried and tried to forget you, to purge you from my mind and heart, yet to no avail. I purposefully stayed away from Erebor out of fear…fear that if we did meet again and you did not feel the same way as I did, it would destroy me. Yet when Glorfindel presented me the chance to offer my services to your king, I could no longer deny the hold you had on my heart. I prayed that you would be there, that I might be able to make this journey with you, so I could discover if you truly had such feelings for me as well." She grinned at his now wide eyes and shocked expression. "Kili, what I'm trying to say is…I have loved you for many years, and I believe I shall for all eternity."

"You…you _love_ me?" Kili could hardly contain his joy. His deepest wish was coming true. For a moment he had half expected her to shove him away after his bold kiss, yet now, to hear her words, he had never been so happy. "And all this time, I have loved you!"

"Then we are very well suited for each other, don't you agree?" she laughed.

"Perfectly so," he nodded amazed at this wonderful turn of events. "And it doesn't bother you that I'm a dwarf and you're an elf?"

"It is true that we are bound to face a measure of opposition, from both our races," she stated matter of factly, though it didn't seem to dim her smile. "Yet, why should it matter? I'm willing to endure anything, if it means having you by my side, Kili, prince of Erebor."

"And I would slay dragons to be with you as well, Tauriel, captain of the Woodland Realm. My love…my life… _my one_." And leaning in, he claimed her lips once more, this time slowly, taking his time to savor every sensation, though knowing full well that it would not be their last. He and Tauriel would share a lifetime full of kisses…and no matter how long that life might end up being, Kili was looking forward to every single moment.

* * *

 **Awwww, Kili and Tauriel finally got to speak their minds...though they let their lips do most of the talking for them. ha ha.**

 **And it was Flinn Sr. who got to kill Gorbash...since he kind of deserved the right after all that horrible creature had done to him.**

 **Glad that Torvald and the other prisoners came to their aid.**

 **And way to go Bain! Like the Calvary to the rescue!**

 **And now Kili and Tauriel are together, happy, safe and in love! We can all give a sigh of relief.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

(Good to have you all back!)

 **Guest:** I bet she has been wandering around looking for Kili! After she woke up from being knocked out and half buried, that is. And Gorbash is not going to be doing any more figuring from here on out...since he is kind of DEAD. ha ha. Thanks

 **Guest:** Thanks for the wow.

 **dojoson41:** Well...I DID give you two...and now this one. Does that make you happy? ha ha.

 **abc:** Glad you are still out there...I get worried when people disappear. Yes, I am THAT needy and clingy. ha ha. I am glad you like my more frequent posting schedule. I am thinking five a week...not sure what days though, so keep checking back frequently. Thanks for your continued support.

 **Aranel Mereneth:** Saving Kili is what she lives for, ha ha It is an interesting hobby, but one she excels at. ha ha.

 **Guest: ** Packing to go on an adventure? (pictures Bilbo running out of his house with the contract flapping in the breeze) Yep, found Flinn Sr...and of course I would never be that mean to Kili and kill off Tauriel. Yep, that was one cool dwarf there and the fact that he could speak raven sure came in handy! I love the ravens. Thanks!


	119. Chapter 119

.

 **Congratulations to those who found the movie quote in the last chapter. It was Kili, saying "I know how I feel, I'm not afraid. You make me feel alive." Said to Tauriel on the shores of the lake in BOFA.**

 **Now that the trouble at the mines is mostly over - just a bit of mop up - let's go back to Erebor and see what is happening there!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 119**

 **~X~**

* * *

Thorin and the others stood up as Hagen and his soldiers returned with Balin, giving a sigh of relief as they noted their friend appeared unharmed. He had apparently done as directed, giving nothing away…or at least not anything their enemy had detected.

"You can all abandon any hope of the men from Dale coming to your aid," Hagen sneered, noting their expectant expressions. "Your king did just as ordered, sending them away with no hint as to what was truly going on inside Erebor."

Thorin knew that to be a lie…for just the sight of Balin in his raven-wing crown would have tipped Bard off. He needed to get his advisor alone, to ascertain what information had been transmitted…and what they might expect in the way of aid. Yet he knew of only one way to get rid of Hagen…to give him what he desired. Or at least make him _think_ he was getting what he wanted. While Thorin would never give up the actual location of the Arkenstone, just in case Dis and the others had not managed to get it to safety, he would happily send them on a wild warg chase instead.

The guards unlocked the cell door and after stripping Balin of his royal emblems, they shoved him back inside, yet leaving it open in case Hagen wished for them to continue their previously interrupted interrogation. However, Hagen's anger had appeared to have softened, and he was prepared to give the king one last chance.

"Now…as you can see, there is nothing you can do to stop me from taking the mountain," he stated, pacing back and forth in front of the bars, his hands gripped tightly behind his back. "Your allies are clueless, your soldiers are gone, and no one within Erebor is wise to our invasion. Your only means of remaining alive is to do as I ask…and give me the location of the Arkenstone."

"And you can go to Mordor before I will do such a thing," Balin spat back, ready to give his life in defense of his king and home.

"Very well," Hagen sighed. "I gave you every opportunity…you brought this upon yourself." He then flicked his wrist, signaling the burly dwarves to get back in there.

Yet before any of them could step through the door, Thorin spoke up.

"Wait!" he called out, holding up his hands in a sign of surrender. "I can't allow you to do this, my king." He turned to Balin, meeting his look of shock with one of determination. "As your captain of the guard, it is my duty to see that you are protected…even if it means going against your orders to do so."

"What?" Balin said, blinking as he attempted to decipher what Thorin was saying.

"I know you would die before giving up the location of the Arkenstone, but I cannot stand by and watch you sacrifice yourself that way," Thorin stared directly at Hagen, the dwarf watching him anxiously. "I will tell you where it is. I will give you the location of the jewel…if you promise to spare the life of my king."

"Of course!" Hagen agreed, delighted that one of his prisoners was at last talking sense. "You have my word."

"Dwalin…NO!" Balin yelled, both horrified and confused at Thorin's offer. "His word is worth nothing! I forbid you to do this."

"Would you defy your king's command?" Gloin joined in, acting as if he were scandalized by this act of supposed treason. "You and all your family will be dishonored forever for this."

"Better to live with dishonor than the guilt of knowing I could have saved my king," Thorin argued.

"Exactly!" Hagen said in approval. "Just tell me where to find the stone, and everyone lives."

"It's on the lower levels," Thorin began, taking a few steps forward, as if trying to distance him from his comrades, who were looking at him with eyes of hate. "In the third treasure chamber there is a hidden door behind a large tapestry…it leads to a tunnel that will take you to where the Arkenstone is hidden in a stone chest." He then reached out and grabbed the bars, doing his best to appear worried. "But you have to take me with you…it will take you forever to find the way on your own." Thorin then glanced over at Balin, flinching slightly at the glare of death he was giving him. "And I can't stay in here now that I have defied my king this way…you have to take me with you."

Thorin hoped that his pleas sounded convincing, for it would lend credence to his supposed betrayal, still it went against every fiber of his being to beg this way. And no matter if they took him or not, he intended to make the most of his plan. If they brought him along, he would find a way to escape and come back for the others…if they left him there, at least he could learn what Balin knew and hopefully formulate a plan from that.

"Oh…I think not," Hagen said in mock sympathy, taking this moment to replace the crown and coat that Balin had been forced to relinquish. "I will not risk you trying to overpower my guards and escape, Dwalin, son of Fundin. Your reputation precedes you, and I don't dare let you out of this cell. Thus, you will remain, and we can only hope your king and comrades are the forgiving sort. If not…well, that is hardly my problem, now is it?" He gave an evil laugh as he watched the guards slam the prison doors shut, then turning, he led them away, thinking he now had everything he wanted.

When the outside doors of the prison shut, and they were alone once more, Balin and the others dropped their looks of anger and turned on Thorin in confusion.

"And what did that gain us, laddie?" Balin asked, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at Thorin. "He won't find what he is looking for and he will only come back madder than a wet hen."

"It bought us time," Thorin explained. "Time for Dis and the others to find that key of Nori's, or for us to find a way out of here on our own." He gave Balin a slight smile. "And I couldn't just stand by and watch them cut out your tongue, old friend. No matter how irritating your counsel can be at times."

"Well, thank you for that," Balin huffed, though in truth he was indeed grateful for his intervention.

"Now, tell me what you know," Thorin ordered, getting down to business. "What help can we expect from Bard?"

.

.

While Balin explained everything to Thorin and the others, Dis and the dams were still attempting to figure out a way to get the key into the prison cells. They had eliminated using the air shaft, since the children claimed the key was too big to fit through the tiny grate. But they still had not come up with a new solution.

"What if one of us were to get captured?" Dena suggested. "We could hide the key somehow and sneak it in with us when they lock us up?"

"And who's to say they would put us in the cells with the others," Dis asked. "Why would they risk it?"

"What if I went? I could demand that they allow me to see my husband," Marigold offered, stepping up bravely. "It would make perfect sense to put me in with Thorin…I mean, Balin," she corrected, recalling that their cousin was pretending to be her husband.

"Marigold…while I commend you for your bravery, what you suggest is beyond foolish," Dis told her. "First of all, even if they did put you in with Thorin, don't you think they would search you first? The key would be taken from you before you even stepped foot in the prison cells. And according to that guard we caught, Hagen already has half his soldiers out looking for you as it is. Apparently eager to secure the queen of Erebor, in order to force Thorin's hand. You can't allow yourself to be played like that."

"Then what are we going to do?" the hobbit wailed, wishing for nothing more than her husband's comforting arms around her right then. "I can't just sit around here and do nothing…I have to help in some way!"

"We all want to help," Sier soothed, pulling the distraught queen into her embrace. "But we can't act foolishly and put our loved ones in more danger than they are already. We will think of something, I promise."

It was then that Talin stepped up, tugging on Dis' sleeve in order to get her attention.

"What if I go?" she offered. "I could say I want to see my adad. And since Uncle Thorin is pretending to be him…they would take me to see him, right?"

"Oh, sweetheart," Dena cooed, leaning down to pat the little lass on the cheek affectionately. "That is kind of you to offer, but you and your brother have already done your part. It is far too dangerous."

"Wait a moment," Dis said slowly, looking down at the brave lass with hope in her eyes. "Maybe that is not such a bad idea after all."

"What?" Marigold sputtered. "You wouldn't let me go, but you would send a child in there?"

"Think about it…Talin is not royalty, so she would not be seen as a viable bargaining chip, and they might just let _her_ go in. Especially if she were to throw such a fit that they do so simply to shut her up."

"But that does not solve the problem of her being searched and the key discovered," Bergie pointed out, not quite sure if she could handle her child being put in danger once again…even if it meant saving Balin and the others.

"True," Dis nodded, rubbing her chin in thought. "We would need to find a way to hide the key so that no one would find it on her." The princess looked down at Talin, with her brown curly mop of hair and sighed. "If only she had long hair, we could have woven it into a braid around the key, hiding it from view."

"I have long hair," Rose spoke up, stepping forward and pulling her dark dwarvish braid around for everyone to see. "Let me go in her place."

"Rose! NO!" Marigold cried out, grabbing hold of her daughter by the shoulders and pulling her back against her protectively. "Don't even suggest such a thing!"

"But Ama, I want to help Adad!" she insisted, pulling loose and turning to look up at her with tear filled eyes. "Please, let me do this, I can be as brave as Tor and Tal…honest I can!"

Marigold stared at her daughter for a long while, recognizing the need in her eyes to help in whatever way she could. It was the same desire that she had…yet there actually _was_ something Rose could do, where she couldn't. And while her heart screamed not to allow her baby to do something so dangerous, she also knew that Rose was Thorin's daughter, and she had inherited his bravery, strength and spirit. Marigold knew her daughter could do it.

"Oh, sweetling…are you sure you want to try?" Marigold asked, leaning down as she cupped her daughter's rosy cheek in her hand. "It will be very scary."

"I'm brave! Adad says so," Rose boasted, her chin coming up proudly. "I have Durin blood in me!"

"That you do," Dis agreed, so very pleased with her little niece. "And your father will be so very proud when he finds out what you offered to do."

"Or kill us all," Marigold whispered under her breath.

.

.

It took very little time to undo Rose's hair and re-braid it around the oddly shaped key, fixing it so that it was completely encased in the child's thick, black locks.

"There, perfect!" Dis nodded, having Rose turn around so that everyone could see her handiwork. "No one would even dream that she is hiding something in her hair."

"But how will she get in?" Marigold asked, still fretting over allowing her daughter to be a part of this.

"We will get her as close as we dare, and then she will simply have to walk up to them and demand to see her father, Lord Dwalin," Dis reasoned. "If she throws a big enough fit about it, they will more than likely comply. Males have no idea what to do with a screaming child, and will probably be thrown into a state of panic. And besides, to a dwarf, children are more precious than gold and jewls, and a lass is even more so because they are so rare. Thus, they wouldn't dare harm a single hair on her pretty little head."

"I hope you're right," Marigold nodded, leaning down and kissing her daughter on the nose. "But I'm coming with you."

"Then who will stay with the other children?" Dis argued, still worried over Marigold going anywhere, with as close to giving birth as she was.

"Bergie, Sier, or Dena…take your pick!" the queen huffed, stomping her foot. "But I will not stay behind while my daughter is risking everything to save my husband!"

"Very well," Dis agreed, seeing that this was an argument she would not win. "Bergie…will you remain and guard the children?"

"Of course," she said, stepping forward and giving her hobbit niece a comforting hug. "Don't worry…everything will work out just fine. I know it will."

.

.

So it was, that ten minutes later, Dis, Sier, Dena and Marigold slipped through the corridors, keeping little Rose safely between them. It was a long distance to the dungeons, and many of the hallways were blocked by enemy guards. Dis couldn't help worrying that Bifur and Gimli might have run into the same problem, and hoped they were successful in their assignment. That they found the Arkenstone and got it as far away from Erebor as possible.

Yet, as they were forced to cross through a large open room in order to get to another corridor, they were stopped by the sound of a voice behind them.

"Halt! What is the meaning of this?" a gruff looking dwarf shouted, as he and five others appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. "What are you dams doing breaking quarantine?"

"We…" Dis began, thinking quickly to come up with a convincing lie on the spot. Yet before she could manage it, one of the dwarves cut her off.

"Look at that one there!" the dwarf said, pointing directly at Marigold. "Look at her ears…and her feet! _She_ must be the hobbit queen!"

"Stand where you are, lasses," the first one ordered, drawing his weapon and slowly advancing. "I have orders to take this one directly to Hagen…but the rest of you might as well come along too, can't have you wandering around like this."

Dis, Sier and Dena each drew their weapons, pushing Marigold and Rose behind them.

"Lookie here, fellas," the lead dwarf laughed. "They intend to fight us."

"Come on, lassies…there are six of us and only three of you, you can't hope to win," another sneered.

"Don't you come any closer or you will lose more than your dwarrow pride over being bested by three dams," Dis warned, tightening her grip on her deceased husband's blade. "You have no idea who you're dealing with."

And while Sier and Dena had both trained with their husbands, learning how to properly defend themselves, knew they were nowhere near as proficient as Dis. She had grown up hard and fast after Smaug had taken the mountain, and she was almost as comfortable with a sword in her hand as Thorin. Still, six against three, was a bit daunting.

"Ahhh…a spirited lass," the first dwarf commented, tossing his blade from his right hand to his left a few times in a show of confidence. "You fellas take the other two…but leave this one to me. I'd like to see what she's made of."

"Come any closer and everyone will see what _you're_ made of…as I spill your guts on the floor," Dis threatened, not liking this dwarf's attitude at all. She was a princess and a warrior, and she was not about to stand there and listen to anyone belittle her skills!

"Get 'em, lads!" the first dwarf cried, rushing forward, his blade raised.

Dis and the other dams met them hard, not backing up an inch as they stood their ground in protection of Marigold and Rose. The hobbit queen held a blade in one hand, while using her other to push her daughter behind her for safety.

Dis spared no time doing just as she said, disarming the lead dwarf and bringing her sword across his middle, slicing him open with one cut. She had kept Flinn's blade razor sharp, not allowing time or disuse to cause it to lose its edge. When the fool of a dwarf fell at her feet, Dis did not even spare a second glance as she stepped over his prone body and challenged the next. Sier and Dena too were fighting valiantly, though having much less success in dispatching their foes. As it was, they were being forced backwards, and now a bit unsure that they had the skills needed to defeat their enemy. Still, they battled on, not allowing fear to cloud their minds and steal their resolve.

As the second dwarf fell to Dis' sword, she turned back to aid Sier and Dena, only to have two of the four remaining dwarrow rush at her together, no longer underestimating the enraged dam. They circled her, causing Dis to swivel back and forth, not wishing for either to get the drop on her. Yet as the one on the left rushed at her, she was forced to take her eyes off the second in order to defend herself. This left her flank unprotected, and the Blacklock dwarf made the most of his chance.

Even though she was highly distracted by her own battle, Sier saw the enemy rush at Dis from behind, and screamed out a warning to her mother-in-law in an attempt to save her. The dwarf she was fighting with took advantage of Sier's lack of attention and struck out with his foot, sweeping the dam off her feet and tumbling to the floor. She could hear Marigold cry out in fear as she hit the ground, pain radiating through her head as it struck the stone, her sword sliding out of her reach. Still, even though she was seeing spots before her eyes, she fought to remain alert, her eyes searching out Dis, praying that her warning had come in time.

Dis had heard the cry from Sier, and though she suspected the villain to not play fair, she could do nothing to protect her back while currently engaged in the battle before her. Yet, miraculously, an attack never came, and the moment Dis was able to stab the dwarf before her in the chest, she spun around to see why. There stood the dwarf, his blade still raised over his head as if he were preparing to strike, yet with a look of utter confusion and disbelief on his face. Dis stared at him for a moment, and then watched as he fell to the floor with a sword wound in his back.

"GIMLI?" Dis gasped, seeing the dwarrow now standing in front of her, his blade red with the blood of the enemy he had just killed.

"Always at your service, Lady Dis," the young dwarf said with a quick bow and a wily grin, yet that was all the time they could spare as they both turned to aid Sier and Dena.

Sier's vision was just starting to clear, but when she saw the dwarf coming at her with his ax, she almost wished she had remained dazed. Yet as images of Fili and her children flashed before her eyes, she knew she was not about to give up. If her husband had taught her one thing, it was to always have another weapon hidden somewhere! And with lightning speed, Sier reached down and pulled a dagger from her boot. Pushing herself up, she thrust out her arm, sinking the blade as far as she could into the dwarf's stomach, seeing his look of shock at her unexpected move. It was not a wound that would kill, Sier knew this, yet it apparently bought her enough time, for just then Dis attacked from behind. Striking with strength and precision, the enemy dwarf let out a cry of agony as he fell to the floor beside Sier. Releasing a sigh of relief, she stared up in surprise at Dis, the princess's dress lightly splattered with blood, yet with a look of triumph on her face.

"Care for a hand up, my daughter?" Dis asked, reaching out to assist her, the two dams exchanging looks of relief and gratitude.

Meanwhile, Gimli had headed directly for the one attacking his mother, wasting no time in dispatching the fiend who would dare to raise a blade against his amad. When their final enemy lay dead on the floor, Dena stepped forward and embraced her son, never happier to see him than she was right then.

"What are you doing here?" Dena asked, her eyes wide with concern. "You and Bifur were ordered to get the Arkenstone out of Erebor!"

"And we did…Bifur rides towards the Iron Hills as we speak, with the Arkenstone," Gimli assured her. "He hopes to intercept our troops and bring them back. But I just couldn't leave you and adad here in danger. I had to come back."

"Well…I for one am happy you did," Dis said, stepping over a few dead bodies to reach the mother and son. "You saved my life, Gimli, son of Gloin, and I will not forget your deed."

"I'm just happy I came along at the right moment," the younger dwarf said with a slight blush. "But we can't remain here, nor should we allow these bodies to be discovered…otherwise the enemy will know we are on to them."

"Agreed," Dis nodded, reaching down to grab hold of the first dwarf she saw, dragging him towards one of the tunnels she knew housed a small closet. With help from Gimli, they managed to hide the six bodies, tossing a bucket of water they found nearby onto the floor in hopes of washing away most of the blood and the telltale signs of a battle.

When they had done all they could, Dis informed Gimli of their plans…of getting the key to Thorin in the prison. At first he was not sure he liked the plan, the idea of the little lass entering the dungeons all by herself caused him to feel sick to his stomach. Yet after he saw the look of determination in young Rose's eyes, he understood why they were allowing it. She was Thorin's daughter, and just like her father, once she had set her mind to something, no one could talk her out of it.

Gimli could only hope that nothing would happen to the little princess, for if it did, there would be hell to pay…in the form of Thorin Oakenshield.

* * *

 **Well, the plan is set...next we will see if it works out!**

 **And Gimli is back in the fold!**

 **Rose is a brave lass...she takes after her daddy.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Aranel Mereneth:** I agree, I love seeing Flinn re-bonding with his lads. He sure missed out on so much fun with them. Good thing he has a mini Fili and a mini Kili to watch grow up in his grandsons.

 **Emrfangirl:** Ha ha, good to see you have your priorities straight, ha ha. And sorry no one did anything while you were away, make them cook for you to make up for it. Wait...or is that a punishment to you? Glad you enjoyed my not tooooo violent battle scenes, and of course the overhead buckets came in handy...otherwise why would I have bothered mentioning them. ha ha. Oh man, if Bergie had to kiss Thorin...not sure who would be more upset, Dwalin or Marigold. ha ha. We will just have to see who has what issue when they all get back...and yes, they WILL get back. ha ha.

 **abc:** I thought it only fair to let Flinn do the honors of beheading Gorbash. And yep, Kili and Tauriel are together at last. Bifur is doing OK...might have saddle sores though. More to come, and Dis will meet her Flinn again. Thanks for the reviews.

 **Feu d'Argent:** Yes, Tauriel is the queen of awesomeness, or is it Dis? Did you know that the only woman mentioned in the whole book of the Hobbit is Belladonna Took/Baggins? Yep, gotta love that family time. THAT'S IT! Dang woman...what are you trying to do, make me THINK? I even had to look up what dystopian meant. I have no idea...not even one...I think we read what we are missing out on in real life. We read to escape, to find a better place to let our minds run free...or maybe we read about something more depressing than our own lives to prove that we are not so bad off after all? I have to stop thinking now or my head will explode. ha ha. And sure, you can borrow Flinn...you do mean little Flinn right? And if so, remember, he is only 10 so he has a strict bed time. 9:00pm is the latest you can have him out...and make sure he eats healthy food, don't let him fill up on sugar. Fili says so. And what do you mean, don't listen to Dwalin? He is the one who came up with the "KISS HER" plan...and she liked it, A LOT. Wow...Bilbo and his wife for the wedding. Never thought of that. But no. Sorry. But fluff is coming up on the way home. Cool or warm colors? I like the rich warm colors during the winter...and the bright flashy ones in summer. Does that mean I have a split personality?


	120. Chapter 120

.

 **Now, off to see if the 'plan' works!**

 **Thanks**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 120**

 **~X~**

* * *

Ori stood at the bars of their prison, watching the doorway down the hall, fearing that any moment it might open again and Hagen would storm in full of rage. While the young scribe did not know where the Arkenstone had truly been hidden, he knew that Thorin had not given up its actual location…thus the potential for retribution was great.

"How long do you think it will take for them to figure out you lied?" he asked, turning around and looking back at his king.

"Hours I hope," Thorin answered. "It's a labyrinth of tunnels down there, leading to nowhere…but who knows how quickly Hagen will lose his patience and give up?" He gave a shrug of indifference. "I told him he would never find it without me…he should have listened."

"Hopefully Dis and the others will be back with that blasted key before we must deal with that," Balin stated, his eyes once more drifting to the little grate above their heads, anxiously waiting for his niece and nephew to return.

"While I know they will do their best, we cannot sit around and wait for them to save us," Thorin huffed, standing up and walking to the door and shaking it, as if perhaps in the past ten minutes it had magically unlocked itself. When it didn't give an inch, Thorin turned back to Balin. "Do you believe that Bard understood your message about attacking tonight?"

"I certainly hope so," Balin nodded. "He appeared to comprehend everything I tried to convey. If I were any more plain, Hagen's soldiers would have been tipped off and they would have killed me for sure."

"Then we need to get out of here before then!" Thorin snarled, beating his fists against the unyielding bars. "I cannot sit within a prison of stone while the men of Dale fight our battles for us!" He leaned his head against the cold metal, shutting his eyes in frustration. "It's not in my blood, Balin."

His cousin approached him from behind, laying his hand on his shoulders.

"No, it is not, laddie," Balin said with a sigh.

.

.

Just down the hall and around the corner, Gimli peeked out, surveying the scene before him. There were five guards, at least that they could see, and possibly more inside…but he couldn't know for sure. Turning back, he looked at little Rose.

"Are you ready, lass?" he asked, signaling for her to come forward.

Rose looked up at her mother, giving her a wide grin in hopes of easing her mind. She then tiptoed closer to Gimli, ready to receive her final instructions.

"Now, remember, your name is Talin, and your father is pretending to be your Uncle Dwalin, who you need to pretend is your father," Gimli told her, the whole thing quite dizzying even for the older dwarrow.

"I'll remember," Rose nodded.

"And we'll be right here, Rose," Dis reassured her. "If anything goes wrong, we will be at your side in a moment, we swear."

"I'm not afraid," Rose told her firmly, balling her little hands into fists, her face getting that determined look that reminded Marigold of Thorin. She truly was her father's daughter.

"Then, head on out…and don't forget, the more fuss you put up, the more flustered they'll become," Gimli assured her, knowing just how uncomfortable a dwarrow got when faced with a child's tantrums…especially if it was a lass. "Give us a good show, Rose."

The little princess grinned and nodded, smoothing down her dress as she bravely stepped out into the hallway, walking purposefully towards the guards. When they caught sight of her, they all stood, eyeing her suspiciously and looking around for any who might be with her.

"And just who might you be, little missy?" one of the guards asked, confused by the sight of a child out all alone.

"I am Talin…daughter of Dwalin, and I demand to see my adad!" Rose informed the dwarf, stopping in front of them and crossing her arms over her chest. "You have him imprisoned in there, and I want to see him!"

"What?" the tallest one questioned, a bit shocked by this little dam's demands. "Who told you we had prisoners in here?"

"Who did you say your adad was?" another asked suspiciously.

"Dwalin, son of Fundin," Rose stated. "Now let me see him, or I promise you'll regret it!"

"And what would a little mite like you do if we refuse?" a burly one laughed.

"This…" Rose answered, dropping her hands to her side and tipping her head back as she began to scream bloody murder.

The guards all took a step back, both in shock at her actions as well as her ear piercing screech. They each began to fumble around, looking at one another in panic as the dwarfling continued her wails.

"Hush! Hush!" they begged, holding up their hands, beseeching her to be quiet. "Stop this at once!"

"NO!" Rose yelled. "I want to see my adad!" And throwing herself onto the floor she began to kick and scream even louder, repeating her demands over and over between high pitched wails.

"What'a we do?" one guard asked the other, putting his hands over his ears in an attempt to block her out.

"I don't know!" another answered. "But we've got to shut her up!"

"Then toss her in the cell with her adad!" the third suggested. "It'll keep her quiet, and we can tell Hagen that we got him another bargaining chip."

"Hagen wouldn't dare use a child in such a way…would he?" the tall dwarf asked, sounding quite shocked at the idea.

"No telling what that crazy fool would do," the burly one responded with a snort of disgust. "I never signed up for half of what he has done…but there's no backing out now, is there?"

"Shut your trap!" the first dwarf ordered. "If anyone hears you talking like that, it'll mean your death. Now, grab the little banshee and throw her in the cell before she brings the whole mountain down on us!"

"Search her first," the tall dwarf suggested, noting that the child had calmed down considerably now that they were going to give her what she wanted. "Hagen would run us through if we let her in there with a weapon."

The others agreed and Rose stood there silently as an uncomfortable dwarf patted her down, checking her pockets and her little boots for any sign of a blade. When he was convinced she was unarmed, they opened the metal door and escorted her inside.

.

.

Thorin had been franticly shouting and shaking the bars the moment he heard Rose screaming outside the prison door. He had no idea what was going on and the panic that welled up inside him just about caused him to lose his mind. His little dwarfling was in danger and there he was, trapped and unable to help her. The other dwarves were no less upset, yet not one of them knew what to do.

When the screaming stopped, Thorin hushed everyone, straining to hear what was happening. As the door clanked open, Thorin pressed his face to the bars, doing his best to see down that hallway as the sound of footsteps approached. When he saw his little Rose, looking unharmed and oddly pleased, he released a sigh of relief.

"Seems that this one here belongs to you," one of the guards stated, pointing at Thorin. "She wouldn't shut up until we let her in to see her adad…Dwalin."

Thorin gaped at his daughter, trying to figure out how she had got there and why. There had to be a reason, but for the life of him he couldn't imagine what it might be. His anger blazed as he thought of how much danger she was now in, and wondered just how on earth Marigold had allowed such a thing. He suspected that Dis was behind it all, and he would give her a piece of his mind for sure, the next time he saw her.

"Adad!" Rose cried, rushing towards the bars and grabbing onto his outstretched hands. "Adad, you're safe!"

"What are you doing here Ro… _Talin_ ," he stammered, catching himself moments before giving away her true identity. If _he_ was pretending to be Dwalin…then obviously, _she_ would have to be Talin.

"I wanted to be with you, Adad," she explained, so happy to see that he was indeed all right. "I was scared and didn't know what had happened to you."

"Here, lass," the burly dwarf huffed, opening the cell door just enough for her to squeeze through. "Now don't let us hear you making that racket again. You just about split my eardrums the first time."

Once Rose was inside, she was immediately scooped up by Thorin, the feel of her in his arms doing wonders to calm his racing heart.

And with a final shake of their heads, the guards left them alone and headed back to their post. Once the door was shut, Thorin pulled Rose back, looking at her questioningly.

"What are you really doing here?" he demanded. "Whose idea was this…and why?"

"I wanted to come, Adad," Rose told him, her lip sticking out in a little pout. "Everyone else was helping…I wanted to as well."

"How is you being a prisoner in here going to help?" Thorin demanded.

"Because I have Nori's key," she grinned, pulling her braid around from behind her head. "It is here, Adad…in my hair. Auntie Dis said they would never think to look for it there."

"Oh, you little gem!" Balin said with a clap of his hands, feeling the first bit of hope in hours. "Why didn't Torin and Talin just bring it through the air shaft?"

"The key is too big to fit," she explained, as Thorin set her down and knelt behind her to begin undoing her hair. "And Auntie Dis said this was the only other way to get it to you. Talin was going to come, but her hair was too short, so I said I would do it."

"And your Aunt Dis will be hearing from me about this, I guarantee it," Thorin mumbled, freeing the key at last. Once he held it in his hands, he too could see how it would never have been able to fit through the small holes in the grate, justifying his daughter's need to bring it to them this way.

"So…now that we have a way out, what's the plan?" Gloin asked, stepping forward, ready for anything.

"How many guards are out there, Rose?" Thorin questioned, trying to decide the best way to proceed.

"Five," she answered, holding up her hand with her fingers splayed out. "And Ama, Auntie Dis, Sier, Dena and Mister Gimli are waiting around the corner, while Aunt Bergie is back in the tunnels with the other children."

"Your ama is here?" Thorin was shocked. He had at least thought Dis would have enough good sense to keep his pregnant wife out of harm's way! It was then that it registered that she had failed to mention Bifur in the list. "Where is Bifur…did they find the Arkenstone?"

"Mister Gimli said they did, and that Mister Bifur is riding with it towards the Iron Hills to find the soldiers," she explained.

This caused Thorin to release another sigh of relief. With the Arkenstone gone, and no longer a worry, he only had to think about getting out of the cell and stopping Hagen. There were still lives at stake, but if Bifur was able to get the jewel far enough away from Erebor, then that backstabbing Blacklock could never claim kingship over the seven dwarf clans. At least _that_ was something.

"Then come on, we need to get out of here and prepare for Bard's attack this evening," Thorin insisted, taking the key and sticking it in the lock. It still looked odd to him, nothing like the ones the guards were using, but it did the trick nonetheless. With a satisfying clunk, the lock gave way and the door swung open, allowing the five dwarrow and one lass to step out to freedom. Well…partial freedom, they still needed to get by guards outside the door.

.

.

Marigold and the others waited anxiously, having watched the guards escort Rose inside and then return soon after. They could only hope that things were going as planned inside the dungeons as well. They were not sure how long it would take, or how long they should wait, but as the minutes ticked by, their anxiety grew. Just when Marigold thought she would go mad from worry, there came a small knock on the other side of the door that led to the prison, causing the five guards to jump in surprise.

"Mister Guards," came Rose's little voice. "Can I come out now?"

The startled dwarves all looked at each other, not sure what to do.

"How did she get out?" one asked the other.

"She is rather small…do you think she squeezed between the bars?" another suggested.

"Damn pesky children!" the leader grumbled, reaching out and unlocking the door, yanking it open with a look of pure irritation.

Yet what he saw was no little dwarfling, instead it was the fist of Thorin Oakenshield, smashing into his face before he could even react. With the first one down, knocked unconscious by the blow, Thorin and the others rushed forward, attacking with such speed that none had a chance to draw their weapons.

When Gimli and the dams saw Thorin bust out the door, they too leapt from their hiding place and joined in the fray. Within seconds, the five guards lay unconscious on the floor, battered and bleeding, but still very much alive.

"Quick, get them inside and lock them up," Balin ordered, as he, Dori and Ori began to drag the guards through the door.

Gloin was too busy hugging both Dena and Gimli, the tearful family reunion a sight to see. But nothing matched Thorin's look of joy when Marigold came flying into his arms, kissing him soundly before sobbing into his shoulder.

"Oh, Thorin…I was so frightened for you," she told him, unable to stop her tears. "When we had to run…and leave you behind…" She stopped there, unable to continue.

"Shhhh," he soothed, stroking the back of her hair as he whispered words of comfort to her. "I'm here now. No need to worry." Although, in truth there was still a lot left to worry about, but for now, they were together and that was all that mattered.

"Adad!" Rose called, running through the doorway and wrapping her arms around her father's legs.

Thorin let go of Marigold for just a moment as he picked his daughter up, immediately replacing his free arm around his wife the second he was able. Thorin could not ask for more in the world than what he held right then. These were his true treasures, and he would risk anything to keep them.

Soon Balin, Ori and Dori came back out of the prison, holding several weapons and handing them out until everyone was armed. Thorin had to let go of Marigold in order to take his, and he frowned a bit as the blade felt ill balanced and awkward in his hand. He missed Orcrist. Still, that blade was lost to him for now, more than likely still in his chambers or in Hagen's possession, thus he would have to look elsewhere for a blade. He couldn't be expected to slay his enemy with such a shoddy weapon as this. It was then that he got an idea, and a sly smile spread over his face.

"Well, we got you out," Dis stated, looking at Thorin expectantly, and noting the change in his expression. "Now…what plan are you hatching in that thick head of yours, brother?"

* * *

 **Yah...Dis did her part...now what do you plan to do about yours? ha ha.**

 **And Rose did a wonderful job. In fact, I think Thorin will now think twice about not giving her her way if she wants something. ha ha.**

 **The family is reunited...well, two of them. Thorin's and Gloin's.**

 **Now we have to see what they will do next.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Guest:** Nope, it would be unwise, ha ha. Only family and friends live to tell about it? Really? I mean, do we honestly know what happened to Frerin the First? Maybe he didn't die in the battle of Moria...maybe he just ticked Dis off. ha ha. I enjoy Gimli too...and it would make sense that he is getting some training here, since he has a big job ahead of him in LOTR. Oh, loved your closing line. Thanks!

 **abc:** The dams did great. And yes, Fili taught his wife well. Gimli did a good job helping the dams. Saved Dis...that will earn him some points for sure. OH yes, Durins throw the best tantrums...I mean look at Thorin! ha ha. Thanks.

 **Emrfangirl:** My apologies to your kind neighbors, ha ha. And no, the wild goose chase Thorin sent Hagen on leads to no where...and certainly not to the arkenstone. But that would have been a hoot to kick him out the secret door and then he would have to walk all the way around the mountain to get back in. ha ha. Gimli did good, did he not? And I wanted ALL the children (other than Freya) to help out. Makes them feel good about themselves. Thanks

 **Aranel Mereneth:** Dis and Sier make a formidable team! And Rose and Thorin are adorable...especially together.

 **dojoson41:** Yep what? ha ha. Oh, who cares, I will just agree with you and pretend you were saying "Fili is one hot, studly dwarf". ha ha.

 **Feu d'Argent:** Don't worry, my brain has since recovered from the thinking overload. ha ha. Shipping Flinn and Dis now are ya? Well, they ARE married. ha ha. I am glad your little brother is getting all the hugs. Dis is stepping up to be Sier's mom, right! Well, Thorin already thinks the world of Sier...so why not Flinn Sr. too? And as always, thanks for your wonderful reviews!


	121. Chapter 121

.

 **Congratulations to those who found the movie quote from the last chapter. It was Thorin saying** _"I cannot sit within a prison of stone while the men of Dale fight our battles for us! It's not in my blood, Balin."_ **I changed the wording just a bit, but the essence is still there...and this time Thorin got to say it, not Kili. ha ha.**

 **.**

 **Now back to the mines for a bit before we re-join those in Erebor.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 121**

 ** _dashshat = Sons (plural)_**

 ** _~X~_**

* * *

Everyone who had fought in the mines were exhausted – for the lack of sleep, food, and water, was at last taking its toll. Still, they knew there was much work yet to do, and none of them wanted to be anywhere near this accursed mine come nightfall.

Bain and the troops shared what little provisions they had, making sure that the two dwarflings were allowed to eat and drink first. It was not much, just some bread, dried meat, and a flask of water, but to their rumbling little tummies…it was a feast.

After everyone had been given a bit of something, and allowed to sit down for a short while, they were soon back on their feet, ready to finish the job they started. Kili and Tauriel had been escorted back from the other side of the crevice, with the wounded elf leaning on her _one's_ shoulder the whole way. Not that Kili minded, since any reason for such intimate contact with her was a pure delight. Fili had suggested that the two make their way back to where Oin waited with the wagons for immediate attention, yet the two stubbornly refused to leave before the rest.

"We started this together, Brother," Kili insisted. "We'll finish it the same way."

"And I will not leave without Kili," Tauriel also stated, solidifying the fact that both were staying.

"Fine," Fili grumped, though delighted to see that their bond appeared strong, the thought of leaving each other's side apparently unthinkable. It reminded him of the first few months - or was it years - after he and Sier had first recognized their love for each other. Even a few moments apart had been agony for him, and he could only imagine that Kili and Tauriel were experiencing the same thing. Fili prayed that Thorin and their amad would not oppose his brother's choice in mates, for such a disagreement could cause a serious rift in the line of Durin. "But…I insist that you remain here and wait until we are prepared to leave, understand?"

"Perfectly, Nadad," Kili nodded, plopping himself down on the stone floor beside Tauriel, showing no interest in moving from that spot. He was anxious to check her wounds again, to make sure they had not reopened during their short journey. "Just let us know when you are ready, and we'll be right behind you."

"No…I think I'd prefer the two of you remain _in front_ of me…so I can keep an eye on you," he grinned, giving Kili a sly wink.

Kili couldn't help but blush just a bit, knowing that everyone had been witness to his and Tauriel's kiss. Yet…he'd do it again in a heartbeat. In fact, he found as he looked over at her, he wanted to do it again right now! Kili had no idea how he had managed to exist those sixteen years parted from her, for now, after revealing their feelings for each other, he never wanted to leave her side again.

Little Flinn and Frerin had been terribly upset when they had seen that the pretty elf had been wounded, determined to remain at her side while Kili tended to her ever so gently. The two dwarflings kept asking if she needed anything, more than willing to fetch it, no matter what she might ask for. Frerin had always been attentive to her, but now that Tauriel had saved little Flinn's life, he could see the devoted admiration in his older nephew's eyes as well. Kili found himself almost jealous as he watched them fawn over her, yet it also touched him deeply that his _one_ appeared equally taken with the lads. Frerin had carefully cuddled up next to her, looking up at Tauriel in much the same way the lad stared at sweets, causing Kili to wonder how the dwarfling would take the news that he intended to marry her…might he soon have a fight on his hands?

However, all such thoughts fled his mind as he watched his _one_ snuggling with Frerin, suddenly imagining Tauriel with a little one of her own… _of their own!_ While Kili had dreamed of her over the years, never had it been of their wedding, or of any future children, as many dwarrow were known to do. Yet as he stared at her now, he couldn't help but daydream of that very thing.

They would have several, he quickly decided, first a lad and then a lass. One would have red hair and the other dark like his. They would also be excellent with a bow as well as a sword, and fluent in both Sindarin and Khuzdul, he would see to that. Kili could almost envision their adorable faces when he shut his eyes, imagining him and Tauriel holding their little ones in their arms.

After that, their next few children would be…well, whatever Mahal decided would be fine by him. Just as long as they were happy, healthy, and all theirs. Kili could feel his body once more respond to the idea of being that close to her, of the two entwined in the act of creating dwarflings…or elflings? He was not sure which race they might favor in looks…or what they would call them. And yet, Dwalin's words came flooding back to him at that moment, and it made him smile. They would be called… _loved._

 _._

 _._

Flinn and Torvald led Fili, Bain, Dwalin, and half their troops down the twisted maze of tunnels until they came to the prison cells. When Flinn pulled open the doors and stepped inside, many of the hollow eyed prisoners stared at him in shock and confusion. Some were aware of what had been taking place, while others didn't understand why no one had come to take them to the mines, to force them to work another hard day's labor under the lash. Yet when the blond dwarf leapt onto a boulder and informed them all that their tormenter was dead, and that they were now free, half the group broke out in loud cheers…while the other half openly cried tears of joy.

Torvald thanked Flinn for being so thoughtful as to move the pot of mash inside before they left. Stating that the bit of food had done much to invigorate his fellow captives in their charge to their aid.

"It will also help those who could not fight to at least muster the strength to make it out of the mines and away from here," the one-eyed dwarf continued. "I fear we are a right sorry looking lot…but it ain't no fault of our own."

"You have all endured bravely," Fili told him, his look a mixture of sympathy and pride. "Mahal created us strong…we dwarrow are not easily broken."

"Aye, laddie," Torvald nodded. "And we will thank the maker each day for sending you to save us."

As Fili and the others assisted each one out of the cell and down the tunnels towards freedom, the crown prince guaranteed everyone that they would receive better meals in the days ahead, but first they needed to get out of the mountain. They dutifully searched the entire cavern, making sure that no one had been left behind, before shutting the door once and for all…never to house a single prisoner again.

.

.

On the way back, Fili asked his father to take him to Gorbash's throne room, where he has last seen their weapons that had been taken from them. With a bright smile, the dwarf prince slid his twin blades back into their sheath and strapped them to his back. He had felt a bit naked without them, and was happy to finally have his swords back.

Kili's bow and sword, as well as Dwalin's axes and Nori's staff-like weapon were also retrieved and brought to their owners once more. Bofur had not had time to grab his weapon when they had been attacked, and for all he knew it still lay on the floor back at the cave. So he opted to keep the pickax he had borrowed, at least until he could arm himself properly once again. Dwalin's grin nearly split his face when he saw Fili returning with his beloved Grasper and Keeper in his hands, thanking the young prince over and over for retrieving them.

"Talin would have wrung my neck if I had not returned with these," he explained, also strapping them to his back where they belonged. "She has it in her mind to inherit these, when I get too old and feeble to lift more than a spoon to my lips."

"Well, she will be waiting a very long time for that, cousin," Fili laughed, slapping him on the back with a laugh.

He then turned back around, watching as the weary looking prisoners filed across the walkway, one by one, with Bain leading them towards the entrance of the caves. There was a little over one-hundred, just like Glorfindel had guessed, yet he wondered exactly how many they were leaving behind. From what his father had said, death had been a daily occurrence, either due to accidents, illness, or outright murder by the orcs, making this mine hardly more than a tomb. And so it was, that Fili decided that like any grave…it should be sealed tight.

"Come on, brother," Fili said, reaching down to help Kili to his feet. "It's time we left, and allowed the dead to finally rest in peace."

Kili seemed to understand his meaning, and gave Fili a solemn nod, standing up and turning back to aid Tauriel. Her wounds had thankfully stopped bleeding and even if she limped a bit, she appeared strong, easing his worries considerably.

Dwalin hefted Frerin in his arms, while Fili took hold of little Flinn. His father walked at their side, stumbling only slightly as he did his best to appear alert and strong. Fili and Kili gave each other knowing looks, understanding just how tired their adad truly was, yet did not wish to seem weak in front of them. As if they would have ever judged him…still, they said nothing, allowing him his pride.

When they got close to the exit, Flinn shaded his eyes, obviously not having seen the light of day in many, many years. The other prisoners behaved similarly, ducking their heads or pulling their garments up to offer them a respite from the glare. Yet when Flinn was at last standing in the full light of day, he stopped, tilted his head upwards and shut his eyes, basking in the sun. He stood there for a long time, a slow smile spreading over his face as if the warmth was reinvigorating him, breathing life back into his tired bones.

"How long has it been?" Dwalin asked his old friend, looking at him with both sympathy and concern.

"Years," Flinn answered, his head still tipped up. "Many, many, years." He then took a deep breath and opened his eyes, looking over at this two sons. "And I can't think of anyone better to share this glorious moment with than you two, my _dashshat_. Thank you."

Fili and Kili were moved to tears as they looked into their father's brown eyes, it still had not fully sunken in what this all meant. Their adad was back…he wasn't dead and he would be returning to Erebor with them. Returning to the place of his birth…and their mother's arms. Oh, how they couldn't wait to share this news with her. Fili was tempted to call a raven that moment, and send word back to her…but he knew that it would be much more enjoyable to tell her in person, to see the look of joy on her face. He wondered if she truly might faint…he almost had when he had first beheld his adad standing there.

"What do you intend to do now?" Bain asked, walking up and addressing Fili, yet feeling a bit like he was interrupting something when he saw the three dwarrow wipe away their tears.

"I would like to seal the mine…to make sure that no one else attempts to excavate anything more from within," the crown prince stated firmly. "That place is ready to collapse in on itself as it is, it will take very little to make sure that it does." He turned to his father with a gleam in his eye. "Do you know where the orcs kept their blasting powder, by any chance?"

"Aye, that I do," the older blond dwarf nodded, apparently pleased by his son's suggestion.

.

.

While Bofur and a few other dwarves worked on setting the kegs of powder where they would do the most good, Fili and Kili tried their hand at stonework, carving out a plaque to place at the front of the mine. It named this place a tomb, for those brave ones who gave their lives inside, as well as those who died fighting for their freedom. For they had heard from Bain that several of his soldiers, as well as their own, had indeed fallen in the battle with the orcs.

At last Bofur and the last remaining dwarves exited the mine, trailing a line of black powder behind them, all the way out to where the others stood.

"Is everyone out?" Fili asked, looking at the dwarves and men standing around, staring at the entrance to the mine with a variety of expressions. Some seemed sad, some angry, while others wore a mixture of the two…yet all appeared eager to see the place destroyed.

"We have accounted for everyone," Bain assured him, having checked twice just to be sure. "The only ones that could possibly be left in there are orcs, and they deserve what they get."

"Then light it, Bofur," Fili instructed, a grim look on his face.

Bofur took out his flint and caused a spark to catch hold of a small torch that Dwalin held, handing it to the miner with a nod. Yet before he could set the powder ablaze, the hatted dwarf stopped and looked back…directly at Flinn.

"Would you care to do the honors?" he asked the blond dwarf, watching as his eyes opened wide in surprise. "I think you have more than earned the right, old friend."

When Flinn hesitated, both Fili and Kili urged him on, thinking it highly significant that he be the one to destroy his former prison. Giving a nod of compliance, the dwarf who had long been assumed dead, took the torch and walked forward, standing at the end of the trail of black powder. He turned around, looking at his fellow captives, holding the torch up high in a salute to them, and then dropped it on the ground. Everyone watched as it sparked and sputtered, the flame licking up the line as it raced towards the mine entrance. It disappeared inside, the little sparks vanishing around the corner…and then they waited. It felt like forever, but at last, deep within the mountain they heard an explosion…then another, and another. The rumbling sound that followed grew louder and louder and suddenly a shower of rocks, dust and debris came billowing out of the mine entrance. When the haze settled at last, and everyone could see that the mine was completely sealed, there arose such a cheer that little Flinn and Frerin had to cover their ears it was so loud.

When it was deemed safe, Fili and Kili stepped forward and placed the plaque they had carved on the stone slab at the entrance. It read:

 _To the fallen, both in labor and service to their people._

 _We honor you…and you will not be forgotten._

It was a solemn moment, one that was not heralded by shouts or cheers. If anything, the only thing that could be heard was weeping.

And so as the sun began to set in the west, they turned and headed west. A company of dwarves, men, and one elf…but this time, they were _all_ free.

.

~XXXX~

.

Thorin and the others quickly and silently made their way out of the dungeons and into the corridors leading to the armory. While he was glad for the blade he held, the king would much rather be using one of his own making than something borrowed from a Blacklock guard. He had not once let Rose out of his arms, not yet trusting that she was truly safe after the scare he had taken. When he had heard his little flower scream like that, it had aged him beyond imagination. Nothing was as precious to him as Marigold, Rose, and their unborn babe, and it made him almost laugh to think he had once coveted mere gold and precious gems above all else. Yet, he was still a dwarf, and they were naturally predisposed to greed…but he knew exactly where his desires now lay, in his love for his family and friends.

When they arrived at the armory, Thorin touched a spot on the wall and a hidden panel opened, revealing a rack of swords, daggers, bows and arrows, all forged or crafted by him personally. He allowed his eyes to drift to a specific spot that remained empty, then turned to glare at his sister.

"Now don't you start with me, Thorin Oakenshield," Dis huffed, knowing that he was still brooding over the loss of the sword she had gifted to Thranduil without his knowledge.

"No…I have more pressing matters to deal with, but don't think for a moment I've forgiven you for allowing my wife and daughter to be placed in danger," Thorin scolded, his look promising great retribution.

"Thorin, stop!" Marigold reprimanded, glaring at her husband. "If you must be upset with someone, then let it be me. I was the one who insisted on coming along, and your daughter was just as adamant. Now leave your sister alone."

Thorin chose not to respond, filing away his anger for another time. Right now he needed to concentrate all his rage on Hagen, and freeing Erebor from the hold he had on her. Bard would be attacking at nightfall, but until then, they needed to do all they could to be ready to give aid. If he could only find that villain and do away with him, he was certain his followers would scatter without their leader.

Reaching in, he handed Balin, Gloin, Dori and Ori weapons, yet when he went to grab one for himself, he hesitated, his fingers fisting momentarily before he took hold of a very specific blade. The one that had once belonged to his brother, Frerin. He heard Dis give a slight gasp, and as he turned, he saw that she too held an identical sword. _Flinn's._ Thorin found this fitting, for brother and sister would vanquish the enemy with the blades of those they had loved and lost. They would honor them in this way.

"Gloin, take Gimli and Dena, and get to the gates," Thorin ordered, shaking himself out of his thoughts. "Do all you can to see that they are open when Bard arrives. The easier it is for them to get inside, the faster this rabble can be rousted. I will take Balin, Dori, Dis and Sier with me, as we go after Hagen." He then turned to Ori. "You, take Marigold and Rose back to the tunnels and guard them, understand?"

And while the young scribe nodded understandingly, Thorin was met with strong protests from his wife.

"What?" Mari all but shouted. "I wish to stay with you! Who do you think you are to order me about like that?"

"I am your husband and your king," he stated firmly. "And I will not have you, or our children, placed in harm's way any longer."

"And yet you would allow Dis, Sier and Dena to remain and fight?" she protested.

"They are dwarrowdams who have been trained to fight, and have had much more practice with a weapon than you," Thorin did his best to placate his wife. "And most importantly, they are not with child." He stopped speaking and stepped towards Marigold, taking her face in his hands gently. " _Our child_ ," he whispered. "Please, my love…I cannot concentrate on what I must do if I am worried for your safety. I beg of you, do not fight me on this, go back to the tunnels and guard the little ones. I can't lose you."

Marigold opened her mouth to argue, yet Thorin quickly brought his lips down upon hers, silencing her with a kiss. It was neither the time, nor the place, for such displays of affection, and yet the king and queen did not know when – or if – they might get another chance. As the kiss continued on, the other dwarrow and dams looked away, trying to focus on anything but what was going on before them. When Thorin and Marigold parted, the king only had to utter one word to further convince his wife.

"Please," Thorin whispered, resting his forehead against hers and sharing a tender moment.

Marigold was undone, by his kiss as well as his heartfelt plea. She knew in her heart she would only be a liability in her current condition, her large belly making it difficult to walk quickly, let alone run if the need arose. So, in the end, she nodded her head in agreement.

"Thank you, my love," Thorin sighed, leaning in to kiss her on the tip of her nose. "Do not worry for me, I swear to return to you."

"You better!" she stated firmly. "This child needs to know its father, and I am far too young to be a widow."

"Agreed," Thorin nodded, gracing her with one of his now more frequent smiles. "I love you, my beautiful hobbit."

"And I love you, my stubborn dwarf," she replied, reaching up and throwing her arms around his neck as she gave him a final embrace.

Thorin then picked up Rose, hugging her close to him before kissing her on the cheek.

"Take care of your mother and your little brother or sister, Rose," he instructed.

"I will, Adad," she nodded, a little tear forming in the corner of her eye. "I love you."

"Not as much as I love you, my little flower," he assured her, setting her down. "Now, go, and be careful," he ordered, giving Ori a nod towards the hallway.

The young dwarrow took hold of Rose's hand, leading her, and her mother out of the armory, looking both ways, before disappearing down the corridor. Thorin watched them go with a heavy heart, wondering if this might indeed have been the last time he would see his beloved family.

* * *

 **Oh...something tells me is isn't. ha ha. But a healthy helping of worry will help you stay sharp, Thorin.**

 **So, now Fili and the gang are officially out of the mines and heading home...though it will take them nearly a week to get there. Hope everything is right as rain by the time they get back.**

 **Thorin does not play fair...kissing Marigold to get his way like that. Low blow, dude. ha ha.**

 **Wonder how Gloin, Gimli and Dena are expected to get the gates open? Say the magic words? Ask the Blacklocks pretty please?**

 **Tune in next time and find out!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Emrfangirl:** Yes, you found the movie quote, but unless you can remember your pass word and sign in, I can't give you the reward snippets for playing! I'm sorry. But good for you for finding it! Rose was a real trooper, wasn't she? And yes, ear-plugs would be a must around her when she gets mad. And just because they follow Hagen does not mean that they all believe he is 100% right...but they still follow. If they were smart, they would stand up for what they know is right and side with Thorin. But they don't. too bad. Hope you enjoyed this chapter too. Thanks

 **Aranel Mereneth:** Oh yes, Dis is brave...and reckless. A perfect blend of Fili and Kili. And Rose did a great job, didn't she? Thanks

 **dojoson41:** OH...THAT. ha ha. Then yes, I still agree. ha ha.

 **Guest:** You too get points for finding the movie quote, it is just too bad I can't send a PM to a guest reviewer, so I can't forward you a snippet. But you are still a winner for finding it...so pat yourself on the back for that. Rose takes after her daddy, no fear, none! And I bet she had fun, I mean how often do you get to throw a fit and not get in trouble for it. She might file this little trick away for later. Like when she wants a pony. ha ha. As for your guesses...it could be both! ha ha. Thanks

 **abc:** You're welcome. Yep, they are free now thanks to Rose and her Durin temper tantrum. ha ha. Thorin better watch out, she might have just found the perfect way to get what she wants from here on out. ha ha. And yes, that WAS the line from the movie, good eye. But again, without an account the FF site won't let me PM you and send you your snippet. Sorry. I too love stories where Frerin lives! And believe me, if I could have found a way to have him come back TOO...I would have. But I figured Flinn was enough, if I brought back all their dead loved ones the story might not be very believable. (as if it is now with dwarves, elves and hobbits...right? ha ha) Thanks for the continued reviews.


	122. Chapter 122

.

 **I am trying to get MORE chapters out per week right now, but I can't really give you a schedule. 'Just quicker' or 'more per week' is all I can guarantee. Some days are busier than others, so just keep checking back.  
**

 **Thanks**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 122**

 **~X~**

* * *

Once Marigold and Rose had left with Ori, Thorin sent Gloin, Gimli, and Dena towards the gates, while he, Balin, Dori, Dis and Sier headed for the treasury, hoping to find Hagen still wandering around lost in the catacombs. The day had passed quickly, and the king knew it was nearing dusk. He could only hope that Bard and his men would be able to get inside Erebor, and aid them in their cleansing of this foul infestation.

Thorin felt a twinge of regret at sending Dena into the fray, as well as taking Sier along with him, for he knew that both dams were greatly loved by their mates and would have preferred to have them safely back in the tunnels with Marigold and Bergie. Yet, he also understood that they had every right to fight for their homes, and they would have argued bitterly if he had attempted to force them to stay behind. He would catch it from Fili when he returned, Thorin knew this…and yet, his nephew had trained his wife well, and Sier was now just as formidable as any other dam from the Longbeard clan.

Many clans, such as the Blacklocks and the Stiffbeards, did not allow their females to fight, choosing instead to keep them locked safely away, the only vocations allowed to them being that of homemaker, wife, and mother. Yet Thorin had always known that the females of Erebor were a strong attribute, and he would not be foolish enough to turn down good warriors. Dis would have his hide if he had tried.

So they made their way quietly down the halls, looking around each corner and keeping a close guard on their flank. However, when they reached the treasury at last, and crept into the third chamber…they found Hagen already gone. The room was a mess, their search for the hidden door behind the tapestry had apparently been difficult, resulting in their need to ransack the place. The woven wall-hanging had been ripped down and the door was once again shut, signaling their departure. Hagen must have grown irritated quickly at not finding what he sought, and more than likely headed back to the dungeons to throttle Thorin for his lies.

"Very well," he muttered to himself, gripping Frerin's blade tightly in his hand. "Then we will simply have to hunt the bastard down."

.

.

Meanwhile, Ori was doing his best to see that Marigold and Rose made it back to where the entrance was to the hidden tunnels. He was probably one of the few dwarves who knew every inch of those passages, since he had been the one to map them when they had been completed.

Still, it felt as if every turn they made led them into a group of enemy soldiers, and more than once they barely made it into an alcove or a hiding place as they stormed past. Something had stirred them up, and Ori could hazard a guess as to what.

"I think they've discovered our escape from the dungeons," he whispered as they huddled in a small nook, waiting for the coast to be clear. "They seem to be on high alert and looking for something…mainly, us."

"Can we get back to Aunt Bergie, Ama?" Rose asked, looking up at her mother in fear.

"Of course…it just might take us a little longer is all," the hobbit assured her, putting on a brave face.

And Marigold was right, for they were hardly off again when they were required to hide once more when another squad of Hagen's dwarves rounded the corner. It was becoming frustrating, and they were left wondering if they would ever get to where they were headed.

Finally, when the passageway appeared clear, Ori crept out and signaled for them to follow, keeping his sword drawn and his ears on alert. They hadn't gone far when there came a startling cry from Marigold behind him, yet when the young scribe spun around, there was no sign of the enemy.

"Marigold…what is it?" Ori gasped, taking note of the way her eyes had grown wide and she was holding her stomach.

"I…no…it's nothing," she insisted, reaching out and steadying herself against the wall as she took a few deep breaths. "I'm sorry, let's keep moving…I'm fine."

Ori was not exactly convinced, yet he took her at her word and they moved on down the passageway, ducking around several more corners before he heard his queen let out a more desperate cry than before.

"Ama…what's wrong?" Rose asked, fear on her adorable little face.

"I…I think your brother or sister has decided to make an appearance a bit early, my flower," Marigold explained, doing her best to keep the pain out of her voice and a smile on her face. Yet when she glanced over at Ori, the two shared a quick look of desperation.

"Now?" Ori gasped, his eyes darting from her face to her stomach, then back again. "Here?"

"No, not here, I can make it back to the tunnels," she asserted, taking a few more steps before she doubled over in pain once again. "Then again…maybe here is just as good a place as any."

"WHAT?" Ori squeaked, his eyes looking around frantically. "I don't know anything about birthing a dwarfling!"

"What's to know?" Marigold said with a slight chuckle, yet there was no humor in it. "The baby comes out and you catch it…simple as anything." She knew she was lying, but she had to say something to ease the fear in Ori's eyes.

"No! No! No!" Ori repeated over and over, holding up his mitten covered hands and backing away. "I can't do that!"

"Then you will simply have to go find someone who can!" she moaned, leaning against the wall and sliding down it as another spasm hit her. "This child is coming too early…I'm not sure what that means, but it can't be good."

"Ama!" Rose whimpered, not used to seeing her mother weak and in pain. "Ama…what can I do?"

Ori realized that she was right, and him falling apart was not going to do a bit of good. So looking around, he spotted a door, hoping that it lead to some safe place for them to hide. Going to his queen he aided her to stand, letting her lean on him as he brought her to the door and pushed it open. It was one of the smaller weaving rooms, and thankfully there was a large amount of both unspun wool and already made blankets on hand. With Rose's help, they made a cozy little nest on the floor, easing Marigold down carefully until she was in a comfortable position.

"Now what?" Ori asked, still in a slight state of panic.

"Now…you go find help," she informed him, breathing in and out in an attempt to abate the pain. "Go to the healer's chambers…or get Bergie…anyone!"

"But I can't leave you two alone!" he protested. "Thorin would have my hide!"

"He will have your head if I tell him you didn't follow the orders of your queen!" she growled, straining against the pain that ripped through her. "Now…GO!"

"Y-y-yes, Your Majesty," he stammered, suddenly more scared of displeasing _her_ than Thorin. "I will hurry…and I'll bring back help…I promise!" And with one last look of worry, he turned and snuck out the door, his footsteps fading into the distance.

"Well, my little one," Marigold said to her stomach. "Looks like you have picked a really inconvenient time to announce your presence." She then looked over at Rose, still sitting at her side, appearing unsure and frightened. "Don't worry, sweetling…your ama will be just fine. I just need you to hold my hand and talk to me until Ori returns. All right?"

"I can do that," Rose nodded, doing her best to smile. "I can be brave…remember, Adad said so."

"That he did, and he was so right," Marigold nodded, so very proud of her little Rose. "You are just like him, you know, so very strong and brave. I only hope I can be as well."

Yet as the time ticked by and the pain in her stomach increased…the frightened little hobbit wondered just how brave she would need to be.

.

.

Gloin, Gimli and Dena, had made it to the front gate, hiding behind some of the tall pillars as they assessed the situation. There were more than a dozen guarding the doors, all well-armed and quite formidable…while they were only three. And yet, they knew that night was quickly approaching and if they didn't do something, Bard would be locked outside, with no way to enter and give aid. Thorin was counting on them, and they were not about to fail their king.

"I have a plan," Gloin whispered, turning to look at his wife and son apprehensively.

.

.

Not far away, Bard waited with his soldiers, keeping out of sight of Erebor's gates until night had fallen and the cover of darkness could conceal their approach. He had waited all day for an answer from the ravens…yet none had come. This was a disappointment indeed, for he was not sure if he and the men he brought could storm the gates and take on a hundred dwarves inside a mountain. They were slightly outnumbered, as well as meeting them on their own territory…beneath rock and stone. Perhaps in an open field fight, they may have prevailed, yet inside Erebor, their enemy could be hiding anywhere, behind any corner, down every hallway and in a million other places they could not anticipate. If only they had more men, but the remainder of his troops had gone with Bain to aid in the rescue mission. Perhaps if they had known there would be dwarves here that needed saving he might have kept a few more in Dale. Yet, there was no sense in wishing for what could not be. They would simply have to do their best.

Yet before he could form another thought, movement at the edge of the forest caught his attention. The sun was just setting and it was getting dark, but Bard could clearly see that his message for aid had not gone unheeded. Thranduil and the Mirkwood elves had answered his call to arms.

As he watched them approach, Thranduil on a mighty elk, and his well-armed troops behind him, Bard's courage swelled. The odds had just tipped in their favor, and the king of Dale no longer feared defeat.

"Your message was unclear as to the nature of your request for assistance, Bard of Dale," Thranduil stated as he came within speaking distance of his ally. "And yet, we find you prepared for battle…might I inquire with whom?"

"Dwarves," Bard stated, watching as the usually stoic elf raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Yet not with Thorin or the inhabitants of Erebor…but those who have taken the mountain prisoner."

"Oh?" This seemed to be of great interest to Thranduil. "Tell me more."

So Bard filled the tall blond elf in on what they knew, how at least a hundred dwarves of uncertain origins had infiltrated Thorin's halls and taken him and most of his high officials captive. Telling him how they had rung the quarantine bell, sending most of the inhabitants into confinement, and causing the dwarf kingdom to be on lockdown.

"And how did you learn such things?" Thranduil asked, marveling at Bard's ability to gather information from a mountain that was shut tight.

"Balin came out and told me…posing as King Thorin," he explained. "I am not sure how or why the enemy was led to believe such a thing, but that is apparently what has taken place."

"It is a wise tactic," Thranduil nodded. "The use of a decoy to protect the king in times of danger. I applaud Master Balin for his bravery in doing so…for it could lead to his eventual death if the enemy sought to do away with the king."

"Then we need to get in there and make sure such a thing does not happen!" Bard rather liked Balin, the white haired advisor having been very generous with his knowledge and aid over the past years as Dale had struggled to return to the great city it once was. In fact, he now realized that he had become fond of many of the dwarves in Erebor, King Thorin most of all. He had to chuckle to himself as he thought back to their first meeting and how he had been so frustrated with all thirteen of them. Each one had been stubborn, rude, ungrateful, and unwilling to listen to a word he said, and yet he now blessed the day they had turned up on the riverbank, looking to hire his barge. "Will you ride with me, King Thranduil, to the aid of our dwarf friends?"

Thranduil sat there for a long moment, quietly thinking it over. The irony of the situation was not lost on him, for he recalled another time when he had brought his army to aid the dwarves…and had turned away, unwilling to offer aid. Long had he regretted that decision, one motivated by anger and resentment for the gems that King Thrór had denied him. Yet Thorin had proven himself different than his grandfather, he had acted honorably and returned the white gems of Lasgalen after the Battle of the Five Armies. That, and his unexpected attachment to Thorin's young nephew, Flinn, had gone a long way in healing the rift between their races, and it shocked Thranduil to think that he now considered the dwarves his allies. Would wonders never cease?

"Yes, I will indeed ride with you to the aid of Erebor," he nodded firmly. "Yet, how will we know who is friend and who is foe? If we are to storm a mountain full of dwarves…how will we know whom to kill?"

"I would assume that the ones trying to kill _us_ would be the obvious answer," Bard said with a rueful grin. "If as Balin said, most are confined to their quarters, one would hope we will only encounter the enemy."

"Then lead the way, King Bard," Thranduil said, nodding his head slightly as he gestured for the man to take command. "I, and my soldiers, will follow."

And so, as the last light of day slipped behind the hills, and darkness began to claim the land…the men and elves silently made their way towards Erebor.

.

~XXXX~

.

After the sealing of the mine, Fili and Bain led their soldiers, and the newly freed captives, away. Choosing to set up camp a fair distance from the place that had for so long been their torment. The sun would be setting soon, so they headed back towards the tree line where Oin and the wagons waited. As they went, Fili hastily scribbled a few notes on some paper loaned to him by one of Bain's men. He wanted to get a message off before the ravens could no longer fly, hoping that it would reach Erebor the following day.

He wrote one to Thorin, briefly telling of their success and that they would be starting home in the morning. He chose not to go into detail, as it would probably take several sheets of paper, and he simply didn't have the time. The second note he wrote to Sier, assuring her that Flinn and Frerin were alive and well…again, he decided not to elaborate on what had transpired, feeling _that_ tale was best told in person…and while she was holding her lads in her arms. When he was finished, Fili called down a raven, a strong looking hen who was willing to take his messages home to Erebor. He wondered at the fact that Telk had not returned with a reply to his first message, but then again, it had only been a few days since it was sent, and they _had_ been rather hard to find, being inside a mountain and all.

When they arrived back at the tree line, Fili could see that the old healer had been working hard to patch up the wounded. On their way back, they had seen where Bain's men had disposed of the orcs, their bodies having been tossed into the same gully they had used to sneak up behind them. The men and dwarves who had died in the battle, were wrapped tightly in oilcloth laced with pungent herbs and stowed in one of the wagons, with every intention of taking them back home for a proper burial.

When Oin saw the bedraggled bunch of prisoners arriving, he was quick to order food and water for everyone. Camp was made and soon multiple pots were bubbling with a fine smelling stew, ready to feed those eagerly awaiting it. In the meantime, blankets, medical supplies, and an assortment of clothes and boots were passed out among those who needed them. Making sure that every man and dwarrow was made as comfortable as possible for the night. Fili was once again grateful for the wagons they had brought along, not only because they carried a large amount of food and supplies in them to care for the former captives, but as these were used up, that would leave more room for the ones who couldn't walk all the way back to Erebor. It would be at least a four to five day journey, depending on how quickly the wounded and tired could walk, and Fili did not wish to push anyone more than he had to.

However, Fili's desire to get home was now twofold…one, being that he missed Sier, and wanted to assure her that their lads were safe. And two, he couldn't wait to tell his mother that her husband was still alive. He shook his head, still amazed at the whole situation himself. It was almost too much to believe. And yet, as he turned and looked at his father standing in the line to get a bowl of hot stew, he knew it was true.

He then let his eyes drift to where Kili and Tauriel were sitting, side by side around one of the many campfires as they enjoyed a meal together. Oin had tended to the elf's wounds, declaring that she would heal nicely, as long as she took it easy for the next few days. Kili had been quick to assure the healer that he would see to her convalescence personally. The two were quickly joined by little Flinn and Frerin, positioning themselves on either side, and digging into their own bowls of stew. The dried meat Bain had given them back in the mine had helped, but growing lads needed regular meals of sizable proportion, and they gobbled their dinner down quickly. Fili couldn't help but smile as he watched those he loved more than anything, laughing and talking, so very grateful that they were all still alive.

"I used to watch you and Kili that same way," Flinn murmured, walking up beside Fili with a steaming bowl of the stew clutched in his hands. "It does my heart good to see that you adore your lads the same way I did you two…and still do."

"I never knew I could hold so much love in my heart," Fili admitted, still gazing at his sons affectionately. "But thanks to Sier…I now know what it means to be completely content. They are my life, all four of them." He then chuckled just a bit. "And Kili too. After all, I've been watching over him for so long, it would be hard to stop now."

"Even though he is a full grown adult, with an apparent love of his own?" Flinn asked, taking several ravenous bites of his meal and dunking a hunk of bread in to sop up the juice.

"Kili…an adult? Oh, that'll be the day!" Fili laughed, causing his father to grin at his jest.

"Prince Fili," came the voice of Bain, approaching from the side, followed closely by a very nervous looking dwarf. "I was hoping I could speak to you for a moment."

"Certainly," the blond dwarrow nodded. "Have you and your men had enough to eat? We've plenty to share if not."

"No, thank you, we are well stocked and we have all had our fill," Bain assured him, appreciative of his concern. "I wanted to alert you to the fine deeds of this particular soldier here, for his help was instrumental in our victory over the army of orcs that were sent out to ambush us."

"An ambush, was it?" Fili stated, his eyes growing wide in concern. "And for what fine deeds am I to be thanking you for…Master Jorun, isn't it?" Fili and Kili worked very hard to make sure that they knew most, if not all, of the soldiers by name, taking a personal interest in them and their families.

"I…I only did my duty, my prince," the bashful dwarf insisted, not daring to look Fili in the eye. "It is my honor to serve."

"Do not let his modesty fool you," Bain cut in. "If it were not for his ability to speak to the ravens, then we would not have known about the orcs lying in wait for us, and we might have all been slaughtered."

"A raven speaker, are you?" Fili said in surprise. While all Longbeards had the potential to understand their feathered friends, only a few were trained to use this ability. "And how is it that you ended up in the ranks, and not as a raven keeper? It is a very prestigious and highly sought after position, and we are always in need of such assistance."

"I…I was unaware that I had the ability…and I never had an opportunity to try, Your Majesty," Jorun stammered. "My great-grandmother always claimed to have Durin blood, but it never occurred to me that it would help me understand the birds any better than the next dwarf."

"Well, apparently, you were mistaken, Master Jorun…and who knows, perhaps you and I are long lost cousins!" Fili laughed, seeing how the young dwarf blushed at such words.

"Oh, nay, my lord," Jorun insisted. "I am but a lowly dwarf of miner stock. I could never be related to one as great and fine as you."

His words caused Fili's smile to turn into one of thoughtful contemplation, apparently choosing his words carefully before he spoke again.

"Jorun…I would like to introduce you to my father, Flinn, son of Frár," Fili said, gesturing to the blond dwarf at his side, who was at that moment trying to wipe a dribble of stew off his unkempt beard. When he realized he was being spoken to, he quickly straightened.

"At your service," Flinn choked out, bowing slightly so as not to spill his precious meal. He had not expected his son to include him in the conversation, and had almost forgotten the proper words of greeting, having gone for so long without such niceties.

"He too was born in the mines of Erebor, and worked hard all his life in the service of his king. I do not see anything lowly about his background, or any of those who work for the betterment of our kingdom, for his blood runs through my veins just as strongly as that of Durin's line. And just because I happen to wear a crown on occasion, that does not mean that I am any better than you. Understand?"

"I…I don't know what to say, My Prince," Jorun gasped.

"Then say nothing, for it is I who should speak words of gratitude to you, for your fine service," Fili grinned. "Upon our return to Erebor, your deeds will be brought before King Thorin, and a position among the raven keepers will be yours if you so wish it. Might you have a wife and little ones to feed and care for, Master Jorun? For such a promotion would come with an increase in pay as well as status."

"No…I have no family of my own," he admitted, though his eyes grew wide with excitement over the idea of an elevation in his status.

"Well, I would start thinking about such things if I were you, Jorun. For once word gets out about your fine service to your king, you will quickly be in high favor amongst the dams…and who knows, you might even find your _one_." Fili almost burst out laughing at the frantic expression on the dwarrow's face.

"A…a wife…for me?" he stammered. "Oh, no, I ain't ready for married life just yet…no sir!"

Fili stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a look of amusement. "Just wait, Jorun…if and when it happens, I guarantee that you will be the happiest dwarf in all Middle Earth. Trust me."

"If you say so, Prince Fili," the younger dwarf chuckled. "If you say so." And with a bow and a final word of thanks, Jorun headed back to join his company, a wide grin spread across his face. Bain too took his leave, going to check on his men and set up a schedule for watch that night.

"That was very kind of you, son," Flinn told him, when they were alone once more. "I have to admit that it felt rather strange to hear you addressed as royalty…and yet, I suppose I always knew that you and your brother would inherit such titles from your mother's side of the family. I often felt like the odd dwarf out when everyone would get together for family functions. I mean, I was the only one without a drop of Durin's blood in my veins…so I used to feel much like Jorun. Insignificant." When Fili opened his mouth to protest, Flinn held up his free hand to stop him. "I said I _used_ to feel this way," he explained. "Your mother and Thorin set me straight on that point, years ago. I just wished to say that you did a fine thing with Jorun, and I am so very proud of the dwarrow that you have become…both you and Kili. You have more than exceeded my wildest expectations, and I can't wait to get to know even more about you two."

"And you can't imagine how many questions I have for you, Adad," Fili said, a catch in his voice revealing how emotional he had suddenly become. "All these years I thought I would never see you again, never be able to speak to you, or ask you all the things a lad needs to know from his father. I have missed you more than you know."

"And I have missed you," Flinn choked out. He stepped forward and wrapped his free arm around his son, pulling him into a warm embrace. "I wish so much that I could have been there as you grew, to be the father I wanted to be. To teach you, and watch you become the fine dwarrows you are now." He pulled back and looked him in the eye, obviously concerned about his next question. "Thorin…did he…well, you know…tell you all the things that should have rightly fallen to me, as your father. About life…and love?"

Fili knew what his adad was asking, and he couldn't help but chuckle as he went to answer.

"Well…Uncle Thorin did his best to tell us what _he_ knew," Fili said with a slight reddening of his cheeks. "But when it came to knowing how to identify a _one_ …well, he was a bit scarce on the information himself. So, it fell upon Amad to step in and help fill in the gaps."

"Your mother?" Flinn gasped, almost choking on the word as he attempted to picture his wife educating his sons. " _She_ told you two about…about…" he couldn't even say the words out loud, just imagining the embarrassment such a conversation must have caused Fili and Kili.

"Not exactly…I mean, she rounded up Bombur and Gloin, and had them tell us what we were to look for, how we might feel, and stuff like that," Fili could still recall how mortifying that night had been, especially before he was allowed to put his clothes back on. "The rest…well, I kind of figured that part out on my own, with the help of Sier. But I am willing to bet that Kili will quickly be in need of some pointers…if you know what I mean." He nodded his head towards where his brother sat with Tauriel and his sons.

"Ah…yes, the elf lass," Flinn nodded. "I see what you mean."

"Just do me a favor, would ya?" Fili asked, looking rather devious. "When you talk to him…be sure to explain things thoroughly, and in great detail. Oh, and don't forget to mention Amad, a lot, and throw in a bunch of personal experiences for good measure."

"Fili!" Flinn stated in a shocked tone. He then got a very pleased smile on his face. "I see your little wicked streak has only grown since you were a child. It suits you!"

This made Fili laugh, feeling a warmth in his chest at his father's unconditional approval. He had missed that…very much.

"But before I have a chat with your brother about…the facts of life," Flinn added. "Perhaps I could get your assistance with something else?"

"What would that be?" Fili asked, knowing he was willing to do just about anything his father requested.

"Help me get some time alone to speak with this Tauriel…my future daughter-in-law," he asked. "I would very much like to get to know her a little better."

"Ahhh, of course," Fili nodded, looking over at the little group sitting by the fire. "Ill get right on that."

* * *

 **Oh, Fili, you are so bad...you are trying to embarrass your little brother! Not nice.**

 **And what plan might Gloin have?**

 **Ummmm, Marigold...can't you just...oh, I don't know, cross your legs and hold it in? This is NOT a good time for a baby to be making an appearance. Then again, it is Thorin's child and he does have that impeccable timing. ha ha.**

 **And watch out Hagen...Thorin is hunting you down!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Emrfangirl:** Shhh, we won't tell Frerin about the wedding until it is happening, OK? And you better believe they got their weapons back! Can't leave THOSE behind. Thorin will probably be mad over that sword Dis gave away till the cows come home. Fili and Kili have already fought their own battle...they need a break. I think Bombur was the only smart one of the whole bunch. ha ha. No movie line in that one.

 **abc:** It was cathartic for Flinn to be the one to seal the mine. gave him closure...for real. ha ha. Kili would be jealous of a butterfly if it landed on Tauriel's shoulder, ha ha. At least two...maybe more, but two to start with for sure...In Kili's mind. ha ha. Well, Thorin can't have his speical swords on display for just anyone to use, ha ha. And yes, as much as we would love to bring Frerin Sr. back...it just wouldn't work in this story. Thanks.

 **dojoson41:** Wow, what kind of sucky writer would I be if I brought Flinn Sr. back only to kill him off before he saw Dis again? OR...Killed off Dis before Flinn got back to Erebor. Yikes...I would be run out of the FF site on a rail! ha ha.


	123. Chapter 123

.

 **Some have asked how long this story will be...I have no idea. ha ha.**

 **I am currently writing chapter 139, and I don't see it going more than 150...tops. But we shall see. The end is clearly in sight though.**

 **Thanks for each and every review!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 123**

 **~X~**

* * *

In Erebor, Dena remained hidden, off to the far left behind one of the great pillars, just as Gloin had instructed.

" _Stay here_ , he said," she whispered to herself in irritation. " _Don't move from this spot,_ he said. Then that fool husband of mine runs off with our son without another word! And what am I to do if they get themselves captured? Stand here till the fall of Mordor, waiting like a dutiful wife? Well, _that_ is not going to happen!" Yet, despite her words, Dena stayed where she was, waiting anxiously for something to happen.

And then it did.

From somewhere, though she could not pinpoint the exact location, there came the resounding blast of a large horn, deep and low as it was blown. It reverberated off the walls and bounced around the room, filling her with awe and inspiration - while hopefully striking fear into the hearts of their enemy. Yet before the sound had even begun to fade, there came a loud snap from high above, and Dena looked up just in time to see the large golden bell that hung in the center of the entryway break loose. The chain it was now suspended on allowing it to swing in a mighty arc as it flew towards the gates. The dwarves guarding the entrance all cried out in fear, doing their best to scramble out of the way to avoid being crushed by the massive bell.

With an earth shattering crash, it struck its target, ripping the doors from their hinges and sending bits of iron and splintering wood sailing in every direction. They had created an entrance for Bard…now they only hoped they hadn't crushed him in the process.

.

.

Bard and Thranduil had been advancing towards the gates of Erebor, when they heard the deep bellow of the horn. The king of Dale held up his hand, halting the armies behind them, as he stared at the mountain with wide eyes. He had heard that particular horn once before, during the Battle of the Five Armies, just before Thorin had charged into battle. It stirred his blood, urging him onward…and yet, with the mighty doors still closed, they had no way to get in and fight.

But suddenly, much to their amazement, a large golden bell came crashing through the gates, creating a large enough hole for at least five warriors to walk abreast. Erebor had been penetrated…yet from the inside out!

"Thorin's doing?" Thranduil speculated, raising an eyebrow at the rather crude, yet effective, method.

"Whoever's behind this…I intend to take full advantage of it now, and thank them later," Bard nodded, drawing his sword and holding it up as he gave a mighty yell. "TO ARMS!" Before spurring his horse forward, racing towards the entrance to Erebor.

Thranduil followed suit, digging his heels into his elk's side as he matched speed with Bard, his elven warriors boldly following. They made it inside the entryway, avoiding the still swinging bell, and quickly spied the enemy. As they had expected, their adversaries were easily identified by the fact that they drew their weapons and attempted to kill the men and elves. It bothered Bard slightly that he was forced to slay dwarves, having built up such a friendship with those who resided within the mountain…yet he had to remind himself that these were _not_ Thorin's people. They were those who had invaded the home of his allies, and they must be stopped.

The battle was short lived, for a mere dozen enemy dwarves were no match for nearly ten times that amount in elves and men. And before half their forces even made it within Erebor's walls, the fighting was over. As Bard and Thranduil dismounted, stepping over the slain bodies, they looked around, hoping to see Thorin. Yet instead, it was a lovely dam who poked her head out from behind a pillar, her eyes wide with shock as she surveyed the scene before her.

"My lady," Bard said, doing his best to sound reassuring. "Come out…you have nothing to fear."

"King Bard?" she asked, indeed coming out from where she had been hiding. "We are grateful for your assistance…and yours as well, Lord Thranduil." Now _this_ truly surprised Dena…for no one had said anything about the elves coming to their aid.

"You are Master Gloin's wife…are you not?" the king of Dale guessed, recognizing the lass from the many functions he had attended within the mountain.

"Aye, my lord," she nodded, giving him a curtsy. "Dena, daughter of Dúni, at your service."

"And where is your husband, dear lady?" Thranduil asked, finding it strange that any dwarrow would abandon his mate during a battle.

"He is here," came the sound of a gruff voice, appearing to their left, followed closely behind by Gimli. The two looked rather proud of themselves, strutting in as if they had defeated the enemy personally.

"That was some entrance…or perhaps I should say _exit_ , Master Gloin," Bard chuckled, recalling that the very same bell had been used once before to destroy the barricade that Thorin had built. It would appear that this method had lost none of its effect, having done the job admirably. "Might I enquire what is happening within the mountain? Where is Thorin?"

"Our king has gone after the leader of these vile dwarves who have infiltrated Erebor," Gloin informed him. "I don't know his exact location…yet I am certain that we only need to listen for the sound of fighting, and we'll find him easy enough."

"I would normally be in agreement with that…though, I fear the sounds of battle will quickly be upon _us_ ," Thranduil stated, raising his sword, as the elves around him did the same. For his ears were sharp and he had heard the sound of many footsteps heading their way, long before it became apparent to the rest.

"Make ready!" Bard called, also preparing to fight.

As Gloin took his stand, Gimli grabbed his mother and pulled her out of the way, placing himself between her and the oncoming enemy.

"Step aside, son!" Dena growled, her own sword firmly in her hand. "I was cutting down villains like these before you were even born!"

The younger dwarrow growled low, yet he did as he was told, obeying his mother as the two stood side by side, ready to take on whomever had the misfortune to strike against them.

.

.

Ori was in a state of full panic, having run this way and that, attempting to circumnavigate the enemy while desperately trying to get to the healing halls. Marigold, Thorin's wife and his queen, was in need of aid, and it was up to him to find her some. Unfortunately, when he arrived at his destination, he found at least seven unknown dwarrow guarding the wing, not allowing any in or out. He cursed a blue streak, something he was certain Dori would have boxed his ears for, but he didn't care.

Quickly changing his direction, he hurried to the only other place he knew to go…the secret tunnels, praying that Bergie would know what to do. When he reached the location of the hidden door, he paused, looking around carefully before pressing the little button that would open them. He had not been sure what to expect, but having two small pairs of hands grab his legs, and a heavy blanket tossed over his head, was not it. Falling to the floor, flat on his face, he moaned in pain, preferring to lie there until the shooting stars behind his eyes faded and the ringing in his ears subsided.

"Ori?" came a shocked voice. "Is that you?" Bergie asked, pulling off the blanket and kneeling down beside him. "We're terribly sorry…but we had no idea who it might be coming in, and we couldn't take the chance."

"Yes, Mister Ori…we're sorry," Talin confessed, lowering her head and placing her hands behind her back.

"Did you hurt your nose?" Torin asked, squatting down and staring at the dwarf's face with a look of worry.

"What are you doing here?" Bergie asked, helping the still dazed dwarf to his feet.

"I…I came for…for help," he muttered, blinking a few times as his mind began to clear. "Marigold…she…she needs a healer, but the enemy is blocking the way to the halls of medicine."

"A healer…why?" Bergie gasped, grabbing Ori by the vest and shaking him just a bit. "Was she injured?"

"No…but she says she's having her baby…now!" he stammered, doing his best to push away the dizziness, yet the hobbit shaking him was not helping.

"WHAT?" Bergie cried, her eyes now large as saucers. "Where is she…it is too soon! She can't have the baby now!"

"That's what I told her…but she won't listen to reason!" Ori insisted. "I left her in one of the weaving rooms with Rose, and came to get help. But you are the only one I could reach."

"ME?" the hobbit shrieked. "You think I know anything about having a baby? I mean…other than having done so myself? I'm no healer!"

"Well, neither am I!" Ori countered.

"Oh, dear, this is not good, not good at all!" Bergie began to pace, her fingers fisting in her hair as she tugged at her curls in panic. "Yet, I suppose there is nothing to be done…babies come when they wish to." She spun around and looked at Torin and Talin, eying them with great seriousness. "You two will have to remain here and look after little Freya…can you do that for me?" Thankfully the littlest princess was sound asleep in a nest of Nori's blankets, having dozed through all the commotion of Ori's arrival.

"Yes, Ama," Tor replied, standing up straight and looking as tall as he could.

"We can protect her," Talin agreed.

"I know you can," she nodded, giving them both a wide smile. "Now, stay here, do not leave these tunnels until someone comes to fetch you…understand?"

"But…but what if no one comes?" Talin asked, a flash of fear springing to her eyes.

"They will!" Bergie stated firmly. " _I will!_ So don't even think that way, my dearling." She reached out, taking them into her arms in a fierce embrace. "Stay here, stay safe, and wait for help to come."

"We will," Torin nodded, followed by his sister. "We love you, Ama."

"And I love you both," she assured them, turning to go before she lost her nerve. Marigold needed her…not that she had any clue what to do in a situation like this, but at the very least she could hold her niece's hand and speak encouraging words…she only hoped it would be enough.

.

.

Thorin had heard the distant booming of the horn, and paused to listen. That call had not been used in over fifteen years, and he remembered the reason it had been needed then. The orcs were attacking and Erebor was in danger of being overrun…well, now it _had_ been, but not by orcs this time. But dwarves! Those scheming, backstabbing Blacklocks had invaded their home and threatened his people…they would pay dearly for this!

"Do you think that's Gloin?" Balin asked, his ears straining to determine the direction the sound was coming from. But before Thorin could answer, there was a crashing sound from somewhere in the mountain, followed by a slight rumbling through the stone walls.

"We can only hope it's his doing," Thorin muttered. "And if so, I pray that last vibration means Bard has entered the mountain." He then began to hurry down the corridor once more, eager to find Hagen and end this once and for all.

Their trek took them through the halls of the kings, with golden statues and elaborate murals lining the walls, all depicting the previous rulers and their mighty deeds. Yet before they could make it across the large room, they were halted by the approach of the very dwarf they sought…Hagen! Unfortunately, he was far from alone.

"So, it would appear that you are not only liars…but sneaks as well," he accused, stepping forward, as at least thirty of his soldiers filed in behind him, fanning out as they brandished their weapons before them. "How ever did you manage to escape the dungeons? I would have asked my guards, but they are still unconscious…your doing I assume?"

"We did only what was required…we did not slaughter them, for it was not necessary," Balin spoke up, retaking on his role as king. "Now you, on the other hand, are in need of a good killing."

"You and what army?" Hagen laughed, extending his arms in a show of his might. "Oh, look…you have none, while I have quite a host at my disposal." He then signaled for those around him to begin to encircle the small group in front of them, grinning as they huddled together, their backs to each other and their weapons at the ready. "You make a poor showing, for the king of Erebor, Thorin Oakenshield. Two dwarrow and two dams…is that all who will fight at your side?"

"That's all I need to defeat you, and I would take them over your whole army any day, Hagen," Thorin spat out, stepping forward and drawing the Blacklock leader's attention to him. "For they fight for me out of loyalty, honor and a willing heart…while yours do so only out of fear or personal gain."

"Fight for you?" Hagen questioned, his eyes going from Balin to Thorin, and back again in confusion. Yet then he looked up, and his eyes fell upon the golden statues depicting the line of kings against the walls. From Thrór, to Thráin, to….Thorin! The likeness was uncanny, and Hagen immediately realized that he had been duped this entire time. "YOU! You are Oakenshield! Admit it!"

"Proudly," Thorin said, with a smirk and a slight incline of his head. "Though I do appreciate my advisor's bravery for furthering the misunderstanding as to who exactly was the king, even if I had not asked it of him. Yet now…now you know the truth, and you will be fully aware of who I am when I slice you open and watch your guts stain the halls of my ancestors."

This apparently enraged Hagen, and whether it was due to them deceiving him, or the threat Thorin made about killing him, only he knew.

"KILL THEM!" he screamed, his face red with anger. "I no longer care if they can tell me where the Arkenstone is hidden! The mountain will be mine when this play-acting king is dead. KILL THEM ALL!"

The dwarves surrounding them advanced, far outnumbering the small group of five, and yet they did not back down. Thorin took a moment to think of those who stood alongside him. Dis, his amazing sister, who was strong as a war-hammer, and yet had a heart of gold. She was his last remaining sibling, and he hated to think they might perish here together. Balin, his faithful friend and cousin, who had stood behind him and supported everything he had ever proposed, for good or ill. Dori, the strong and loyal dwarf who mothered everyone around him…whether they wanted it or not. And Sier…the dam his nephew had found and won through great hardship, yet they had formed the strongest bond there was for dwarves. She was Fili's _one,_ his equal in all ways, and Thorin couldn't have loved his niece any more even if she had been of his own blood.

Here they stood, ready to take on all those who came at them, prepared to give their lives in defense of each other and Erebor.

"Bring it on," Thorin muttered to himself, lifting his blade as he charged the first dwarf to come near.

.

~XXXX~

.

Fili approached his brother and sons, who were sitting beside Tauriel, talking quietly. He was happy for Kili…truly he was, for he knew well the joys that finding your one brought. If this elf could bring his brother half the happiness that Sier had brought him, then Kili would indeed be a fortunate dwarf. Yet, he still knew that his brother had many obstacles to overcome, Thorin being his main concern. And while Fili understood that their uncle no longer hated the elves of Mirkwood, he was also aware that he was not yet overly fond of them either. Glorfindel had done much to change his opinion about their race…but the wood elves had always been a different story.

"Kili…would you help me get beds set up for Flinn and Frerin?" he asked, stepping up beside the laughing group. "I think a good night's sleep will do everyone a world of good."

"I…" Kili began, glancing over at Tauriel with a look of hesitation. "Do you truly need me to help you put them down for the night?"

"Aye, brother," Fili stated, his tone firm but gentle. "I would appreciate your assistance with the task very much, as I am certain they would as well."

"Yes!" Flinn agreed, jumping up and tugging at Kili's hand. "You can tell us a story, Uncle Kili!"

"Yes, a story!" Frerin agreed, now equally excited. He then looked up at the elf beside them. "Wanna come listen too, Miss Tauriel?"

"I think it would be best if Tuariel stayed here by the fire and rested, Frerin," Fili suggested, before she or Kili had a chance to voice an opinion. "Come on, Kili…let's get these two to bed."

Kili gave Tauriel a confused smile and a shrug of his shoulders, telling her that he had no idea what Fili was up to. Yet, he trusted him implicitly, and rose to his feet, following him and his two nephews. When they were a fair distance away, rummaging through their packs to retrieve their bedrolls, he turned to question his brother.

"So, Fili," he began, picking out a soft looking piece of ground for Frerin to sleep on. "What's with all the secrecy? Last time I checked, you were perfectly capable of putting your own sons to bed. Did you wish to speak to me or something?"

"Or something," Fili replied, looking over his shoulder and seeing that their father had indeed taken advantage of their absence and was approaching Tauriel with a smile on his face.

Kili followed his brother's stare and his eyes widened as he watched his lady-love gesture for Flinn to have a seat beside her.

"What's Adad doing?" he questioned, feeling a little apprehensive about all this. While Tauriel being an elf was no concern to him, and his father had previously told him he would support their bond…that had been back when everyone had believed she had died in the cave-in. Had his adad only said such things to ease his suffering, and now he planned to voice his objections?

"Stop letting your mind run away with you, Kili," Fili chuckled, easily reading his brother's thoughts. "He only wants to speak with her…not scare her away. Show a little faith, will you?"

"Faith…yes," Kili nodded. And yet, when it came to Tauriel…he couldn't help but be overly protective. She was his _one_ …and as far as he was concerned, his _only_.

* * *

 **Oh, boy, things are really moving along in Erebor now! Win or lose, it will all be over soon.**

 **Hurry Ori and Bergie!**

 **Did you like how Gloin opened the doors?**

 **And look...Flinn and Tauriel are gunna have a heart to heart...about Kili's heart. ha ha.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **dojoson41:** Nope, I will not do something that horrible to you all. It would be MADNESS I tell you, MADNESS! ha ha. And thanks for ranking my story so high!

 **abc:** I do like to keep my readers happy! Also in suspense and on the edge of their seats. ha ha. Yep, as you can see, Thorin is a bit busy with Hagen right now, but maybe Ori can page him over the Erebor PA system? ..."Thorin Oakenshield, you are needed in the makeshift maternity ward...STAT!" ha ha. Rose is being so brave...and Ori is going to pass out. ha ha. Did you like Gloin's plan? Right now I think Thorin will take whatever help he can get! Yes, the trip back home will be good for everyone, to rest a bit and get to know each other better. Thanks

 **Emrfangirl:** ha ha, the dam sure broke! Baby is coming. Marigold does indeed need more than just little Rose to help her, even if she is a very brave lass. Ori is trying to shine...really he is...but everyone is making it very hard for him to do so. Yep, Jorun the new Raven speaker...and it was just some long ago relative who had some Durin blood is all...no close relation at all. Flinn knows that Fili had a wicked streak in him as a child...and it has apparently grown. ha ha. Thranduil is indeed helping...good for him. Did you like Gloin's idea? Ha ha, no, Captain America movie quotes don't count. But nice try. ha ha.

 **Feu d'Argent:** Sounds like you need a nap. ha ha. Fili was rather sly there, but Flinn is on to him. Bumps and bruises are OK though? I won't really hurt anyone...Promise. Yep, Marigold is one tough hobbit. And painkillers? Did they have such things for births then? Yes, keep chanting that mantra. Ha ha, my story is making people deranged? Ok, I'll take it. Thanks


	124. Chapter 124

.

 **Congratulations to those who found the movie quote in the last chapter. It was Thorin saying "I would take them over your whole army any day, Hagen. For they fight for me out of loyalty, honor and a willing heart…" I have loved that quote since Thorin said it at Bag-End.  
**

 **Thanks for all the wonderful reviews.**

 **Onward!**

 **.**

(Pssst, Lithuiwen2016, Time to wake up and read)

 **.**

 **Chapter 124**

 **~X~**

* * *

"Might I join you, My Lady?" Flinn asked, having approached Tauriel, who was still sitting by the fire after Kili's departure with his brother. "I would very much like to speak with you."

"Of…of course, Master Flinn," she offered, gesturing to the spot next to her. "Please, have a seat."

The weary warrior did as instructed, the warmth of the fire quite pleasant after having spent so many cold nights huddled in the corner of the prisons, praying he would live to see the next day. He was fully aware of what Tauriel had done for them back in the caves, how her well placed arrows had turned the tide in a battle where they had been hopelessly outnumbered. And as he looked into the kind eyes of the red haired she-elf, Flinn could not deny that his son had chosen wisely.

"How are your wounds, lass?" he asked, noting that her left arm was in a sling, there was a fresh bandage wrapped around her thigh, and a small one on her forehead. Yet even banged up, he could easily see why she appealed to Kili. Strong dams were coveted by dwarves, and Tauriel was as tough as they came.

"They are doing well," she assured him, looking down at the bandages thoughtfully. "Oin says that I will heal quickly, I just need to take it easy for the next few days…and no target practice for at least a week."

"Ah…wise advice, I'm sure," he nodded. "Yet, you do not appear to be the type to sit around idle, are you, lass?"

"Nay, master dwarf, I am not," she said with a sheepish grin. "Yet I will do all I can to follow the healer's orders…to a point."

"Well, good for you," he laughed, liking her more and more. "So, tell me a little about yourself, Tauriel," Flinn encouraged, not sure how long they might have before Kili felt compelled to return to her side. And if truth be told…he didn't blame his son one bit. "From where do you hail?"

"From the woodland realm of Mirkwood," she answered, yet she felt a surge of worry as Flinn's eyes grew wide.

"You're one of Thranduil's elves?" he asked. Well, he had not exactly expected that! Sure his grandsons had told him that the elves had aided them in the battle against the orcs, and had been tentative allies ever since…but that she came from Mirkwood was a bit of a shock.

"Yes, I am the captain of his guard," Tauriel once again replied, no sign of shame in her tone. "I was also among those who captured Thorin and his company and threw them into prison on the order of my king. Does this now make me distasteful in your eyes, master dwarf?"

"No…it does not," he assured her. "Though I admit it does surprise me…but that's all. You have more than proven your loyalty to this company, as well as my sons and grandsons. They all speak very highly of you, and I have witnessed your skill and bravery first hand."

"Then…then you do not object to Kili declaring me as his _one_?" she questioned hesitantly.

"Object?" Flinn barked out with a laugh. "Mahal, no…I encourage it!" When he saw that she looked shocked by this, he reached out and patted her hand gently. "I will admit that I once harbored a dislike for elves, same as most who had been forced to flee from Erebor. Yet, it was not your kind who brought the dragon who stole our home, and since that time I have met an elf that changed my opinion greatly. That one saved my life, for without his healing skills, I would have perished on the battlefield just as everyone thought I did. I never knew what became of him, yet I hope he escaped and found his way over the sea at last, for he was a credit to your race."

"I am sure he would appreciate your opinion of him, wherever he may be now," Tauriel told him respectfully. "And I am glad to hear that you do not find me offensive, as some dwarves still do."

"From what I am told, times are changing, and even Thorin now accepts elves within the walls of Erebor…something he had sworn would never happen," Flinn laughed. Oh, how he missed his stubborn friend, and couldn't wait to clap eyes on him once more.

"Lord Glorfindel has done much to heal the rift between our peoples…and I believe that Lord Thranduil is softening to the idea as well," she said with a smile. "At least I hope so, otherwise Kili and I will have much opposition to overcome. And I fear that some of it might come from our closest family and friends."

"Tauriel…you saved my Kili from some giant spiders, you fought to defend our people against an army of orcs, you pushed my youngest son out of the way of a cave in, and you stopped Gorbash from taking the life of little Flinn," he stated, ticking off her accomplishments on his fingers. "After all that, you can rest assured that I will stand up for you, and give the two of you my complete consent to this courtship. I would be a very poor father indeed if my first act of parenting in nearly ninety years was to object to my son's happiness! Dwarves might be stubborn…but we are not stupid!"

His light and teasing manner was infectious and Tauriel found herself laughing along with Flinn. It felt good to be accepted by more of Kili's family, for she had already considered Fili and the two dwarflings to be on her side. Dwalin, Nori, and Bofur appeared to be in her corner as well, and yet she knew the biggest obstacles would come in the form of King Thorin and the Lady Dis. Not to mention Thranduil…oh, she could not even imagine what _he_ might have to say about all this! Still, he was her king…not her father or her kin, so other than possibly relieving her of the duties, or banishing her completely…he had very little to say on the matter. Yet she couldn't lie and say that what he might say _didn't_ matter, at least to her.

"Am I intruding?" Kili asked, having slipped up behind them.

"Not at all," Flinn assured him, gesturing to the open spot next to Tauriel. "I was just telling your _one_ how pleased I am that you two found each other. It is indeed a gift from Mahal."

"That's how I feel as well," Kili nodded, reaching out and taking hold of his elf's good hand and giving it a little squeeze. "I was a fool all these years not to recognize these feelings for what they were…love."

"And I too was unwise to have stayed away for so long, expecting what I felt for you would eventually fade," Tauriel confessed. "Denying the desires of your heart only leads to misery."

"Then why deny them any further?" Fili spoke up, also coming over to sit around the fire, having put his two dwarflings down for the night with the aid of his brother. "I say, embrace them!"

"Only I would refrain from doing any embracing in the physical sense, at least for the next few days," Oin chimed in, as he, Bofur, Nori and Dwalin all shuffled over and rounded out the fireside group. The four of them had been seeing to the needs of the former slaves, getting them settled with plenty of blankets and warm fires to sit around, in hopes of making their first night of freedom more comfortable. "The lass needs time to heal, you see."

Kili blushed slightly at this, though he never did release her hand.

"I don't know, Tauriel, if I were you I would think twice before pairing up with this rapscallion," Dwalin stated, sitting with his back against a fallen log they had dragged over for leaning purposes. "He might be a prince and all, but I wouldn't be the first to call him a royal pain in the arse." And while his words sounded harsh, everyone could see that they were only meant in jest.

"Perhaps," Fili mused with a twinkle in his eye, ever one to come to his brother's defense. "But I believe that Bergie found the sight of his arse quite intriguing…didn't she, Dwalin?"

This had long been a sore subject with the bald warrior, mostly because it had been due to his and Thorin's manipulation that his wife got such an eyeful. And Fili's jest caused Dwalin to open and close his mouth several times, attempting to come up with a proper retort.

"Oh…well, you're one to talk," he said at last. "Wasn't it you who got it in your head that your wife was being unfaithful… _with me_?" Dwalin leaned back with a smug grin on his face as he saw Fili's cheeks turn a lovely shade of red. "Now, who's the one sitting pretty, eh Fili?"

"Personally, I thought you were the one who looked rather fetching when I caught you sitting on the floor wearing Bergie's apron and straw hat while you played tea-party with Talin and Rose," Kili spoke up, also willing to stick up for his brother…even at the risk of his own life. And it might truly have been in peril, had Flinn not decided it was time to intervene on his sons' behalf, leaning forward and placing his hand in front of Dwalin, before the irritated warrior could rise in retaliation.

"Now, now, old friend," the older blond dwarf soothed. "I think it is safe to say that we have all done some rather embarrassing things in our time." He then looked over at his sons, giving them a wide grin. "I could tell you tales from our youth that would curl your beard." As if to prove the point, he turned back to his bald friend. "Do you remember that little incident at that tavern outside of Ered Luin, Dwalin? The one with the barmaid named Hilda, the roast chicken, and that mangy goat? If I recall, it all started when you, me, and Thorin…" Yet Flinn never got to finish his story, as Dwalin sprang forward and covered the blond dwarf's mouth with his hand.

"Not another word!" he growled. "In the name of Mahal's mercy…not another word."

"Then lay off teasing my sons," Flinn laughed, as the old warrior returned to his seat. "It just goes to show that none of us has much room to talk when it comes to idiotic things we have done. And yet…here we are, despite all the odds."

"Hear, hear!" Bofur agreed, holding up the mug in his hand and then drinking deeply from it. "Besides, ain't none of the Durins free of blunders, if you think about it. Thorin denied his one simply because he feared he was too old for her, Dwalin married Bergie not two hours after their first kiss…which took place in a linen closet no less, and Fili spent the first few months of his marriage thinking a potion had awakened him, instead of his lovely bride!"

"Bofur!" Nori chided, elbowing him in the ribs and causing his mug of ale to slosh over the side.

"What is this?" Flinn asked, looking at a now red faced Fili, who did not dare to even glance in his direction. "You married a lass who you did not believe to be your _one_?"

"No! I…I mean…yes," the blond prince said with a heavy sigh. He shot a murderous glance at Bofur - who was suddenly very interested in what was at the bottom of his mug of ale - before he swallowed hard and began to explain. It was a rather embarrassing subject to talk about, especially to his father, and with Tauriel sitting there listening as well. Yet he would hide nothing, stressing the point that Sier had indeed been his _one_ all along, and that no matter how their relationship had begun…it was strong and true now, and he wouldn't change it for anything.

"This Bina sounds like a truly wretched girl," Tauriel stated, once Fili was finished with his story. "To drug you both in an attempt to slander your name and reputation. I hope she currently rots in the darkest dungeons of Erebor!"

"Darkest dungeons of the Iron Hills, actually," Dwalin corrected, turning to spit on the ground at the mention of that horrid lass.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, my son," Flinn said, leaning over and placing his hand on Fili's shoulder. "And I'm also sorry I wasn't there to instruct you in the way a dwarrow can identify his true mate from Mahal. If I had been, things might have gone easier for the two of you."

"You can't blame yourself," Fili insisted. "It wasn't as if you chose to be captured and held prisoner all this time. And Sier and I know for sure that we are each other's _ones_ …three amazing children are proof enough of that." That last part he said with a great deal of fatherly pride. "I can't wait for you to meet Sier and Freya, you will love them both. Although, my little lass is a bit shy, so it might take a while for her to warm up to you."

"Aye, that persnickety little princess of yours still won't let me come anywhere near her," Nori said with a slight look of irritation. "What's wrong with her?"

"She apparently has good taste," Dwalin snorted, quite proud that Freya had recently begun to allow him into her small circle of friends. Granted her acceptance had only come after he had gotten down on the floor and played dolls with her for several hours one day when Bergie was asked to mind her. It had been a high price to pay indeed, and a bit of a blow to his pride when his wife laughed at him, but it got results.

"I'm simply pleased that both of you have found the ones you were meant to be with," Flinn nodded, a broad smile spreading across his face as he looked at his two sons. "And if I know your mother, Kili…and I hope I still do, she will be just as happy as me."

Kili and Tauriel exchanged nervous glances, and Flinn could tell that the idea of telling Dis…and most likely Thorin too…worried them. And if he was being honest, it greatly concerned him as well.

What would they say about all this?

.

~XXXX~

.

"STAND FIRM! Hold your ground!" Thorin shouted as the mass of enemy dwarves advanced. He stepped forward, meeting his first opponent, and wasted no time striking him down. All around him he could hear the clash of swords, the cries of pain and the grunts of exertion as they fought. Yet even as he bested his third adversary, he knew they would not last long. He hated to admit defeat, and yet…if he didn't, he would run the risk of losing those around him. And he couldn't let that happen.

Yet, just as he was contemplating declaring a surrender, to plead for the lives of Dis, Sier, Balin and Dori…there came a whizzing sound through the air and the dwarf directly in front of him fell to the floor…shot through the heart with an arrow. _An elven arrow!_

Looking up, Thorin was beyond surprised to see King Thranduil himself, standing on a balcony overlooking the room, a bow in his hand. What in Middle Earth was _he_ doing here? And what was even more surprising was the dozens upon dozens of elves flanking him on either side.

Thorin quickly did the math…and he wondered if this would hence be called The Battle of Four Armies. He supposed it might technically have been only three…seeing as how their enemy consisted of dwarves as well, but they still made up four separate armies, even if his own was quite small in comparison.

As more arrows were loosed, finding their mark every time, their opponents began to dwindle, and the pile of bodies began to rise. Still, not to be left out, Thorin battled his way forward, slicing through each dwarf as if they were nothing, all in an attempt to get to the one he truly wished to kill… _Hagen!_

The Blacklock dwarf was starting to panic, for suddenly he could see that his meager army was no match for the elves who had mysteriously appeared. As he looked around, his eyes locked with those of Thorin Oakenshield, and he could see the murderous glint in them as the dwarf king steadily approached.

"HAGEN!" Thorin roared, singling him out in a commanding tone. "Face me, you coward!"

While Hagen harbored many, many faults, his sheer stupidity was only matched by his stubborn pride. And so, even though it was painfully obvious that he was hopelessly outmatched, he gave no consideration to surrender, and raised his weapon as he charged at Thorin. The two dwarves came together in a thunderous clash of swords and wrath filled cries. Hagen was fueled by rage and ambition, while Thorin burned with the fire to regain and protect his kingdom. All around them the battle continued, with more and more of the enemy dwarves falling to either sword or arrows, yet the two combatants were oblivious to all but their own fight.

Hagen was a competent fighter, though not at all a seasoned warrior like Thorin. Still, he was holding his own faily well, though unable to hold is ground as the dwarf king continued his advancement. Thorin swung his sword upwards, slicing through the air as he brought his weapon down onto the awaiting steel. The force of his blow drove the other dwarf to his knees as he fought to keep the blade from removing his head.

"Do you yield? Admit defeat and I will spare your miserable life," Thorin growled, his teeth clenched as he maintained the force needed to subdue his enemy.

"I would rather die than to surrender to the likes of you!" Hagen spat back, twisting his sword in such a way that the steel slashed across his opponent's wrist.

Thorin pulled away, his hand now sporting a deep cut across the back, as blood dripped down onto the hilt of his sword… _Frerin's sword._ Hagen took advantage of this distraction and launched himself at the dwarf king, almost knocking him off balance as he came at him. Grabbing his sword by the hilt with one hand, and the end of the blade with the other, Hagen tried to force it across Thorin's throat, but the heir of Durin was too quick for him and brought his own sword up to block.

"Last chance! Surrender or die," Thorin offered, as the two dwarrow glared at each other, their faces only inches apart as their muscles strained to continue the standoff.

"Never!" Hagen continued, his face twisted in rage and exhaustion. "You who would willingly taint the blood of Durin with an inferior race! You have no right to call yourself the king of Erebor!"

With a strength that took the Blacklock dwarf by surprise, Thorin pushed him back, his sword coming at him as if it were alive, ripping the weapon from his opponent's hand. He then grabbed Hagen by the shoulder and pulled him forward embedding his sword deep in his enemy's gut, the two of them chest to chest.

"I have the only right!" Thorin hissed into his ear, before violently pushing him backwards, allowing his sword to slip from the dwarf's gut as he fell to the floor. And as he watched the light fade from Hagen's shock-filled eyes, Thorin felt a wave of satisfaction wash over him. It was finished. Well, not exactly…since there was still a battle going on around him, one that he quickly moved to take part in once more.

Yet as he looked to his left, and then his right, there appeared to be very few enemy dwarves still standing, and the few that were would not be for long if Dis, Sier, Balin and Dori had any say in the matter. It relieved him greatly to see that they were all still fighting, none of them appearing to be overly injured or in mortal danger. And as he glanced around the room, Thorin had to admit that most of that was thanks to Thranduil and the elves who continued to loose arrow after arrow into their enemy.

And then, as quickly as it had all begun, the battle was over. With only the five dwarrow standing alone amongst a sea of fallen adversaries. Some moaned out in pain, too injured to rise, while others stared up at them with eyes blank and lifeless. All was still…all was quiet.

Until the silence was broken by the sound of hurried footsteps rushing into the room. Thorin and the others turned, ready to face another wave of the enemy, only to see Gloin, Gimli, Dena and Bard racing into the room, a host of men at their heels. When they too saw the fallen enemy, they stopped and looked around.

"Couldn't save any for us, could you?" Bard asked, doing his best to sound affronted, yet everyone could tell he was happy to see that all were safe.

"You apparently took far too long in dealing with the few I left you with," Thranduil said in a lazy manner, striding down the steps from the balcony to join them on the main floor. "It is hardly my fault you didn't come any sooner."

"Next time I'll make a point to hurry, then," Bard laughed, finding no offense in the elven king's words.

"Besides, should we have delayed any longer, Thorin and his company might now be dead," Thranduil added, turning and giving a slight head nod to the dwarf king. He then pulled a blade from the scabbard at his side, revealing the very weapon that Dis had gifted to him several years ago. "I must say, King Thorin, this is a very fine sword, one I am honored to fight with."

"Of course it's a fine sword…I made it!" Thorin stated gruffly, the whole thing still a thorn in his side.

"And we are eternally grateful you chose to use it on our behalf," Balin responded, fearing what Thorin might have said in rebuttal. He was leaning heavily on his own sword, the battle having taken a lot out of the older dwarf. The others around him appeared equally as weary as well, but as Dena approached, Dis and Sier encircled their fellow dam in a warm embrace. "We owe you and King Bard our most sincere thanks."

"Yes…" Thorin nodded, looking first at Bard and then to Thranduil. They were hard words for the dwarf king to say…yet even he was not so proud that he could not express his gratitude when it had been so obviously earned. "Erebor owes you a debt…both of you. You have each truly earned the title of ally and…friend, this day."

Bard simply smiled at Thorin, not exactly realizing what a difficult thing that had been for the proud dwarf. Yet Thranduil understood perfectly, and raised both eyebrows in surprise. _Friend?_ This truly was a momentous occasion.

Yet the moment was broken when from overhead, on the far balcony, a voice was heard, raised in panic.

"THORIN!" came the call.

All looked up in time to see Ori come racing towards the railing, dangerously leaning over as his eyes sought out the king. When he saw him, standing in the middle of the group, he shouted the message that Bergie had sent him to deliver.

"Thorin! Marigold is having her baby…now!" he yelled down.

"Mahal…no!" Thorin gasped, taking a stumbling step forward. "It is too early!" And just like that, all thoughts of Hagen and the battle melted away, quickly replaced with abject fear. His Marigold was in labor, and several weeks too soon. After everything they had gone through the past few days, he could not now lose his beautiful wife, or their unborn child.

 _He just couldn't!_

* * *

 **OH dear, Thorin is worried now.**

 **So how did you like Hagen's end?**

 **Thranduil saving them...and then teasing Thorin with his own sword. ha ha.**

 **Did the Flinn/Tauriel talk go well.**

 **And what do you think happened with Thorin, Dwalin, Flinn, a roast chicken, a barmaid named Hilda and a mangy goat? Because I have NO CLUE! Dwalin won't even tell me!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Emrfangirl:** Yep, you found the movie quote again...if only you had an account I could have rewarded you with your snippet. Yep, I couldn't help myself, I had to use the bell. I do love Gimli...and both his parents are tough. Ori is trying so hard, but even a dam and two little kids can take him out. ha ha. Marigold was due in a month at the start of the story and it has been a few weeks now, so no, not TOO early. Did you like the Flinn/Tauriel talk?

 **abc:** Again...I do aim to please. ha ha. Drastic times calls for drastic measures...hence, the bell. ha ha. Yes, it is always good to know who is about to kill you. ha ha. Oh, Fili supports his brother better than anyone, but he still has to get some teasing in as well. Glad you enjoyed it...even the cliffie. ha ha.

 **Aranel Mereneth:** Thanks and how was that for soon?

 **Feu d'Argent:** Sleep is highly over rated...or not. ha ha. True, Thranduil needs some cudos...and without little Flinn there to give him a smile and a wave, he could use some love. ha ha. Yes, sorry, it does mean this story will have an end...but at least you know I won't abandon it and never finish it...right? was the chat to your liking? Thorin loves Sier, she is like a niece to him. Hold that thought about Thranduil and Marigold...OK? And you know, if you keep saying such nice things about my writing I am going to get a swelled head and none of my hats will ever fit me again. ...SO WORTH IT. ha ha. Thanks

 **gginsc:** OH, he will...or should I say HE DID. ha ha.


	125. Chapter 125

.

 **Well, it appears that quite a bunch of you found the movie quote in the last chapter. It was Thorin telling Hagen "I have the only right" to rule Erebor.**

 **.**

 **Now, let's see what happens with Marigold and the baby!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 125**

 **~X~**

* * *

Thorin and the others rushed to the stairs as Ori practically flew down them, all meeting at the landing. Grabbing the young scribe by the shoulders, the king demanded an explanation.

"What do you mean, Marigold is having her baby?" he asked, his tone ripe with fear. "Where is she…what about Rose?"

"I tried to get her and the princess back to the tunnels, just like you said," Ori explained, gasping for air after having run so quickly. "But before we made it halfway, Marigold went into labor. I didn't know what to do, so I set her up in one of the weaving rooms, leaving Rose to mind her, and ran to get Bergie."

"Bergie? Why not a healer, you fool?" Dis demanded, rolling her eyes in exasperation.

"The healing halls are blocked by the enemy," Ori insisted, looking a bit hurt by her words. "I didn't know what else to do, so I got Bergie."

"If she went with you…who is watching the children?" Sier asked, suddenly worried for a whole new reason.

"Tor and Tal said they would care for Freya," Ori was quick to reassure her, though it really didn't do much good. The princess looked very concerned for her daughter.

"What about Marigold?" Thorin huffed, wishing to stay on the subject of his queen.

"I took Bergie to Marigold, but when we got there, she was in terrible pain and I was sent to find you," Ori explained. "You must come quickly, something appears to be wrong."

Thorin turned to Bard and Gloin, barking out his orders in a hurry.

"Get to the healing halls and liberate those imprisoned there," he instructed. "Then come find us in the weaving area…quickly!"

"We will not delay!" Bard nodded, signaling to his men to follow as he chased after Gloin, who was already halfway across the room.

"Gimli, take Sier and Dena, along with some soldiers, and go fetch the children from the tunnels," Thorin continued, noting just how worried Sier was over them being alone.

The dwarrow and two dams did as directed and soon they were heading for the entrance to the secret tunnels.

"I'm coming with you," Dis stated, ready to follow Thorin. The king did not have time to argue, even if he had meant to, for he was already racing after Ori, who was leading the way. Balin and Dori were hot on their heels, the group of dwarrow not even noticing the elven escort they were being given for protection.

.

.

"Just keep breathing," Bergie encouraged, holding on to Marigold's hand as she took a cloth and wiped at her damp brow. "Ori will be back soon with help."

"I don't know what's wrong," the exhausted queen moaned, gripping at her stomach as another wave of pain struck her. "This is nothing like when Rose was born…it hurts far too much."

"Maybe it's twins?" Bergie joked, doing her best to ease the tension a bit. "I recall it hurt like Mordor when I squeezed Tor and Tal out of me."

"Twins?" Marigold laughed through the pain. "Thorin would surely faint over that!"

"Ama…can I help?" Rose asked, looking rather frightened to have her mother in such discomfort. "Can I get you something…anything?"

"No, my little flower," Marigold answered, reaching out and touching her cheek gently. "It is far too dangerous for you to leave this room right now. We must wait for Ori to return with your father…or some other kind of help." And while she would take just about anything or anyone who might alleviate her pain, she truly wished for Thorin's strong and reassuring presence right then.

And as if Mahal had heard her prayers, the door suddenly burst open and there he stood, her amazing husband…looking more frightened than she had ever seen him before.

"Mari!" he cried, rushing over and falling to his knees beside her. "Oh, my love…" He might have said more, but his wife silenced him as she grasped his arm and dug her nails in as another spasm of pain overtook her.

"Thorin…the baby…it's coming, but…but something is wrong," she managed to get out through clenched teeth.

Dis had also entered and quickly came to sit next to Bergie, taking hold of Rose and pulling the child into her lap. She cuddled her close in an effort to comfort the now crying child.

"If the little one is coming too soon, it might be that it has not turned yet," Dis suggested, knowing that the babe needed to be facing the right direction in order to enter the world smoothly. Otherwise…things could go badly.

"How can we know?" Thorin questioned, looking at his sister in desperation.

"We need a healer…now!" she insisted, looking over at Balin and Dori, who were hovering by the door. "Go see what is keeping them!"

The two dwarrow nodded and raced off, obviously happy to be given a task they could handle. As they left, no one noticed Thranduil as he stepped inside the doorway, eyeing the struggling hobbit with a look of genuine concern. Ori was leaning against the wall, his mitten clad hands wringing in worry as he too looked on helplessly.

"Thorin…I don't think I can do this much longer," Marigold moaned, her eyes closing as she turned her head this way and that in an attempt to stay focused. "It hurts too much…and nothing is happening."

"What can we do?" he begged, looking from Dis to Bergie. "Please…help her."

"There is nothing we can do," Dis replied solemnly, not daring to meet Thorin's pleading eyes.

"Cut it out!" Marigold insisted, reaching up to clutch at the front of Thorin's tunic desperately. "Save our baby, Thorin. Don't let our wee one perish. Please!"

"Marigold, no!" the dwarf king recoiled at her demand, not able to even contemplate such a thing. "I…I could never…"

"Thorin, you must…if I can't deliver our child, I will perish anyway…don't let it claim our baby as well," she groaned, gripping at her stomach as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Make way!" came a call from the doorway, as Balin returned with a very winded dwarf. "The healer is here!"

Everyone seemed to release a sigh of relief, watching as the dwarrow knelt down to examine the queen, pressing on her belly and then checking her progress, while doing all he could to conceal her modesty. However, Marigold was in far too much pain to care much about that, and continued to beg the healer to save her baby.

When the dwarrow finally looked up at his king, his eyes held a measure of fear and regret, and Thorin's heart sank as he feared what he would say next.

"The babe has yet to turn, and it is currently sideways…there is no way the queen can deliver while it is in this position," the healer informed them, knowing this was not what anyone wished to hear. "I see no way to save either of them without cutting her open. I am so sorry, my king."

And while Marigold weakly nodded her head in acceptance, Thorin and the others were against it. For this type of procedure had a very small success rate, often resulting in the loss of both mother and child, and no one wished to take the chance with the king's wife.

"If you would allow me, Thorin Oakenshield," came a voice from the doorway. "I might be able to offer some assistance."

Thorin looked up, shocked to see that it was Thranduil who had spoken, his tone nothing like the arrogant king of the elves he was used to. For this time his voice was soft…almost pleading.

"You?" Thorin asked in surprise. "Why?"

"Because I know the pain of loss all too well," the elf king explained, his words filled with agony. "I lost my precious wife in battle, and was forced to raise our son alone…I would not see the same fate befall you, if I can somehow prevent it. I may not possess the healing skills of Lord Elrond…but will you allow me to help if I can, King Thorin?"

Thorin stared at him for a long moment. The dwarves and the wood elves had long been enemies, all during their years in exile. And even though they had formed a tentative alliance over the past decade or so, it was hardly what one would call strong. Yet as he looked down at his beloved wife, struggling for her life, as well as the life of their child, Thorin knew he would do anything if it meant saving her.

"Please…help Marigold," he murmured. "Do whatever it takes to save her and the child."

Thranduil nodded, striding over with both grace and determination. He knelt beside the queen, allowing his hand to hover over her swollen belly, as he shut his eyes and began to speak quietly in Sindarin. At first nothing seemed to be happening, and Thorin wondered if he had been wrong to allow the elf to try. Minutes ticked by, while no one in the room spoke, and the only sound was the moans and wails of Marigold as she fought her private battle. But then, suddenly, Thorin caught the sight of movement, small kicks and wiggles coming from within his wife's stomach. She cried out once more, yet this time it was not from pain.

"I…I can feel it moving!" she said in genuine relief. "The babe is turning…I know it is!"

The healer was once more at her side, placing his hands on her stomach as he judged for himself. And this time, when he looked up at his king, it was with eyes full of hope.

"I do not know what he has done, my lord…but the babe has indeed shifted positions and can now be birthed," he said in relief. "It still might be small…but it stands a better chance now, thanks to Lord Thranduil." He then moved towards the foot of the little makeshift bed, preparing himself and the queen for delivery.

Now with the babe pointing the right direction, Marigold pushed as hard as she could, knowing her strength was leaving her and wishing to see her little one before she lost consciousness. Thankfully, the child also seemed eager to be born, and in no time at all the healer was encouraging her to give it one final push…and out came the baby.

"Congratulations, My King," the healer smiled, wrapping the squalling infant in a soft blanket, cleaning it off and rubbing it dry. "You have another fine looking lass. Our kingdom has been blessed with a second princess."

"Let me see her," Marigold begged, at last able to take a full cleansing breath without the overwhelming pain. "I want to hold my little one."

The healer did indeed place the infant in her arms, with Thorin assisting her in her weakened state. She was beautiful indeed, with a mop of brown curls like her mother and the most adorable button nose they had ever seen. Yet no one could deny that her entrance into the world spoke of her stubborn dwarven heritage, taking after her father in that manner.

"A lass?" Thorin whispered, staring at his daughter in surprise. "We…we always assumed this one would be a son. I mean, the odds were high that it would be a lad this time."

"She's perfect, Thorin…simply perfect," Marigold insisted, tears streaming down her cheeks as she watched her daughter open her eyes for the first time, blinking once or twice before giving a little yawn before shutting them again as she fell asleep. The overjoyed queen looked up at the elven king. "Thank you, Lord Thranduil…thank you so very, very much. You saved us both."

Thranduil inclined his head, graciously nodding his acceptance for her words of thanks.

"What will you name her?" Dis asked, also wiping away tears of happiness.

"We don't have one picked out," Thorin admitted. "It was to be Thrór if it was a lad…but now, with a lass, we will have to give it some thought."

"She needs a very special name," Marigold stated firmly, before looking over at the elven king. "King Thranduil…may I ask, what was the name of your wife?"

"My…my wife?" he gasped, shock filling his eyes. "Why…why do you wish to know that?"

"Because, I can think of no better way to honor your deeds here today, than to name our precious daughter after her…with your permission of course," Marigold said, causing both Thranduil and Thorin's mouths to gape open in surprise.

"Are you certain, Your Highness?" the elf king asked, still unsure if he had heard her correctly. "A dwarf princess bearing an elven name…would that not seem odd?"

"No more than a hobbit and a dwarf finding love and getting married," Marigold laughed, her strength returning as she smiled down at her lovely daughter. "We would be honored if you were willing to share the name of such a fine lady as your wife with our daughter. Please…tell us what she was called."

Thranduil hesitated for a moment, not having spoken her name out loud in a very long time – yet he knew he still called it out many times in his dreams. She had been his world, his life…and when she had perished, a large part of him had died with her. If it had not been for Legolas, Thranduil knew for certain he would have followed her in death, choosing to leave this world to be at her side. But he had stayed, raising their son as best he could on his own, while all the while longing to be with her. And now here was this little hobbit, asking to bestow upon her child a name that meant so very much to him…and yet, in his heart he knew his wife would have been touched by the gesture. And if truth be told, he was as well.

"Raina," he replied quietly. "Her name was Raina…which, in our tongue, means beautiful queen." Thranduil looked down at the now sleeping babe and gave a slight smile. "Though I think in the case of one so small, beautiful princess might be more fitting."

"Raina," Marigold repeated, stroking her daughter's cheek fondly. "It is a lovely name, and one she will bear with pride, in memory of your assistance during her birth." She then looked over at Rose, who was still clinging to Dis, her eyes wide with awe. "Come meet your baby sister, my little flower," she urged, holding out her hand in a coaxing manner.

Rose scooted off of Dis' lap, sitting down on the blankets beside her mother and leaning her shoulder against Marigold's as she stared at the baby in her arms.

"She's so tiny," Rose stated. "Much smaller than Freya was when she was born."

"Well, Freya is full dwarf, and was born when she was meant to," Marigold explained. "Where Raina is part hobbit and came a bit early. But I believe, that given time, she will more than catch up in size."

Thorin truly hoped so, yet no one could deny the fact that his new little lass appeared quite healthy. He stood up, allowing Dis to nudge in closer as she took his place, wishing to get a better look at her niece. He turned and stared up at Thranduil, feeling suddenly very small and petty for nursing the grudge he held for this elf all those years. Yes, there had been mistakes made…on both sides, but now, in light of what the Mirkwood king had done for Erebor, and him personally…that was all about to end, here and now. Stepping forward, he held out his hand in friendship.

"Thranduil…I owe you a debt I can never repay," he said, his voice cracking slightly as he thought of what might have occurred if the elf had not been there. "From this day forth, I hope that your people and mine can be friends."

"Even their kings?" Thranduil asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow as he stared at the proffered hand.

"Yes…even their kings," Thorin nodded, though he had to swallow a bit of his pride to say it. "Unless that is not your wish?"

The elf king considered Thorin's offer for a long moment, the dwarf's hand still extended in friendship. Yet, at last, he nodded, reaching out and grasping it firmly.

"It is indeed my wish for our kingdoms to be at peace," he assured Thorin. "Long has the rift between our people endured, but no more. You can indeed consider the woodland realm your friend and ally. May it only strengthen our lands against the dark forces of Mordor."

"Agreed," Thorin said with a nod of finality.

"However…this does not mean I will be required to attend all of your Durin's Day festivals, does it?" Thranduil asked, with just a hint of humor in his regular monotone voice.

"Not at all," Thorin assured him, he too doing his best to appear gruff. "In fact…I would be highly offended if you _did_ show every time."

"Just as long as we understand each other," the elf king nodded, straightening to his full height and lacing his hands behind his back in a regal fashion.

"Perfectly," the dwarf king replied, also turning to watch his wife's smiling face as she continued to dote over their new little princess.

Balin slipped in and took his place beside Thorin, starting at the happy family scene before him. He then looked up at his king and gave him a wide grin.

"Good to see you remained upright this time, laddie," he chuckled. "You know that Nori was taking bets on whether or not you would pass out when this one was born."

"And how much did I cost you by remaining conscious?" Thorin asked, giving Balin a glare.

"Oh, I _made_ money on this one," he laughed. "I knew you'd come through for Marigold."

This seemed to please Thorin, yet before he could respond, the sound of many footsteps was heard just outside the door, and soon several heads poked around the corner, all eyes eager to see what was going on.

"May we come in?" Sier asked, holding Freya on her hip. The little child was grinning from ear to ear, apparently quite happy to be reunited with her mother. Torin and Talin were at her side as well, along with Dena.

"Yes, please," Marigold laughed, waving them all in eagerly. "Come meet our new daughter."

"Another lass?" Sier squealed, hurrying over to peer down at the little babe. "Oh, Marigold…she looks just like you!"

"Yet I believe she will have Durin Blue eyes, just like her father," the hobbit grinned.

"Well, we know she certainly inherited her stubborn streak from him," Dena teased, earning a little glower from Thorin. "I mean, who else but _his_ daughter would insist on being born in the middle of a battle?"

"Why did it have to be a lass?" Torin moaned, his little shoulders slumping in despair. "Flinn and Frerin better get back soon, now I'm really outnumbered!"

"My poor little pumpkin," Bergie laughed, pulling her son into her arms and giving him a kiss on the cheek, which he quickly wiped off in a fit of embarrassment.

"What's her name?" Talin asked, coming to stand beside Marigold as she looked at the baby.

"Raina," the hobbit mother announced with pride.

"Raina?" Dena repeated, a bit confused. "Must be a hobbit name…because that certainly does not sound at all dwarfish."

At this, those who knew the truth all burst out laughing, and even Thranduil couldn't help but smile…just a bit.

.

~XXXX~

.

The group had talked and laughed, reliving old tales and sharing new ones until Fili finally announced that he could no longer keep his eyes open.

"Do you realize that we have all been up for two days straight?" he asked, suddenly recognizing just how bone tired he really was.

"I feel as though I could sleep for a week," Dwalin nodded, standing up and stretching his muscular arms over his head and twisting his neck to the side until it gave a loud crack.

"Oh, I _know_ you can," Flinn grinned, standing up as he slapped his old friend on the back. "Remember that time you played that rotten trick on that healer in training and he spiked your ale in retaliation? You literally slept for a week, and were groggy for the next one after that!"

"If you keep telling everyone all my dirty little secrets, Flinn, I'm going to start wishing we hadn't found you at all," Dwalin laughed, throwing his arm around the blond dwarf as they both stumbled off to find their respective bedrolls.

"I'm glad that Bain and his men offered to keep watch," Nori yawned. "With as tired as I am, a whole pack of orcs could dance a jig on my head tonight and I wouldn't wake up."

"Just keep that snoring down to a minimum, will ya?" Bofur pleaded, his eyes drooping shut as he left the warmth of the campfire.

"I told you, I don't snore!" the thief insisted. "It's all this outdoors…it's stuffing me up!"

Fili watched them all leave, one by one, until it was only him, Kili and Tauriel. He looked at the two of them, noting that neither one had moved an inch, and were still holding each other's hand. _Ahhhh, young love,_ he thought to himself. _And it only gets better, Nadddith…it only gets better._

"So…" he began, not quite sure how to go about this. "I'm going to hit the sack." When still neither one responded, he tried the direct approach. "Might you be joining me, Kili?"

"I think I'll sit here a bit longer, if you don't mind," his little brother answered, a wide grin on his face as he looked at Tauriel. "You go ahead…I'll be along later."

"All right," Fili said, rolling his eyes. "But remember, we have a long journey ahead…and Tauriel needs her rest to heal."

"I'll make sure she gets it," Kili assured him, making a little shooing motion with his hands. "Good night, brother."

"Good night, Kili…Tauriel," Fili said, covering his mouth as he fought back a yawn. "See you in the morning." And off he went, snuggling down between his two sons, pulling them safely into his arms as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

"Are you not tired as well?" Tauriel asked, her keen eyes examining Kili and seeing obvious signs of exhaustion.

"I will retire soon enough," he chuckled, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips for a kiss. He liked sitting beside her, for in this position, they were nearly eye to eye, since it was apparently only her legs that were much longer than his own. "I simply wish to sit and talk with you a little longer…is that so terrible?"

"No, not at all," she grinned, loving the warmth of his skin on hers. "What do you wish to talk about?"

"My favorite subject, of course," Kili informed her. "You."

"Me?" Tauriel laughed. "And what might you wish to know."

"Anything…everything," he stated. "Tell me one of your fondest memories, something that makes you happy."

"Hmmmm, all right," she mused, digging into the recesses of her mind and pulling out one of her favorites. "I was a very young elfling, perhaps twenty summers old, when my parents took me on a trip to Lothlorien. It was my first time out of the Greenwood, and I was simply amazed by the mallorn trees that grew there. They were so big and tall, and at night every bough was lit up, as if the stars themselves had descended to sleep amongst the leaves. I could simply stand there and stare at them for hours and hours." She gave a happy sigh. "Have you ever seen a mallorn tree, Kili?" Yet when he did not reply, she looked over, only to see that his eyes were closed, his head resting lightly on her shoulder. "Kili?"

"I'm awake," he assured her, though his tone said differently. "Keep talking…I'm enjoying your story. Honest."

"How about you lie down?" she offered, gently guiding him until his head rested on her uninjured leg.

Kili didn't protest at all, and lacing his fingers together, he laid them on his chest in contentment. A warm smile sprang to his lips as he felt her fingers begin to brush lightly through his long hair, enjoying the feel of it more than he probably should have.

"You have very soft hair," Tauriel commented.

"I can't do a thing with it," he told her in a sleepy voice. "Fili's will stay wherever he puts it, but I can't keep a braid in it to save my life."

"I like your hair loose and free," she informed him. "I wouldn't change you one little bit."

"That's good," he grinned, snuggling down a bit more as he relished the feel of her touch. "Because I'm already far too set in my ways…I fear it would be a hopeless endeavor." He could sense his mind beginning to shut down, and the feel of her so close to him was more relaxing than he imagined it could be. She was his _one_ …and one day soon she would be his wife.

"I love you, Kili," she whispered, leaning down and placing a kiss on his lips.

"I love you too, my beautiful Tauriel," he mumbled, his last conscious thoughts for the night being of her and the wonderful life they would have together.

* * *

 **Awwww, they are so smitten! Now for some fluffy time on their way back home. ha ha.**

 **So...how did everyone like the birth? Did you all expect another girl?**

 **How about Thranduil helping out...much to Thorin's shock and joy.**

 **Raina - the internet says it really does mean 'beautiful queen' FYI.**

 **And look...THORIN DIDN'T FAINT! ha ha.**

 **I am going to take the weekend off from posting so I can concentrate on writing the final few chapters of this story. But I will be back on Monday - notice I did not leave you with a cliffie? How nice am I?**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **abc:** Since the chapters are all written it is not too hard, but I do have to read them over once more to check for mistakes and continuity...often I change something later on that I forget affects something a few chapters back, so it is good to double check things before I post. ha ha. Then I try and get all my reviews responded to before I post again...so, hmmm, maybe it is a bit of work to post a chapter. BUT I love doing it and am excited for you all to see what I have planned. ha ha. I hope to grill Dwalin a little more when he is drunk and find out what happened with the chicken/goat/barmaid story...we will see what I can get out of him. ha ha. I am glad that Thorin didn't choke on his words of thanks. ha ha. Nope, Thorin did not faint...shocker, right?

 **dojoson41:** Yah Hagen...THAT army! Look around, will ya?

 **Feu d'Argent:** Glad my story could be a nice reward for your hard work. Hope you get an A+. You're right, I didn't kill off Mari or the baby, that would have been horrible of me! Ori is very polite, and Balin is very diplomatic. Thranduil does like the little dwarflings...and now the little hobbitlings. ha ha. Ha ha, Yah, Thorin...ever think of cleaning up? ha ha. Glad you enjoyed it and I too will be sad when this is all over. But that means I can move on to other stuff...I just don't know what that is at the moment. ha ha.


	126. Chapter 126

.

 **I needed to clarify something about baby Raina's name. First of all, I did find the name on some random site that had elf names - but nothing official to Tolkien. Also, it was on a simply baby name site that I saw that name meant Beautiful Queen...NOT that the name literally translates that in Sindarin or Quenya from Tolkien. I just thought it was pretty and liked what it meant. It is NOT cannon. Thanks.**

 **.**

 **I am posting early today because the FF site is apparently acting up again and I am worried that this chapter might not get through...I hope I am wrong, and you are all reading this two hours earlier than usual. Guess we will see when I hit the post button.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 126**

 **~X~**

* * *

Once Marigold and little Raina had been safely moved to the healing halls for further observation, Thorin reluctantly took his leave and headed for the main entrance, joined by Bard, Balin, Gloin, Gimli and Dori. From what he had been told, there would be some major work to do in securing the entrance to the mountain once again, and he wanted to see it for himself. When he beheld the destruction that awaited him, he shut his eyes and gave a sigh of resignation. Well, he _had_ told Gloin to open the gates anyway he could…and _that_ is what Thorin had to keep reminding himself. Yet it would take at least a week to shore up the foundation and repair the gates, if not longer.

"Should we ring the all-clear signal and call everyone out of quarantine?" Gloin asked, eager to change the subject after seeing Thorin's expression as he stared at the large gaping hole in the entryway.

"No, not yet," the king said with a shake of his head. "First we need to sweep the mountain for any remaining enemy, as well as lock up the prisoners, and deal with the dead. Morning will be soon enough for everyone to know what has happened. Let them sleep tonight."

"I think we could all use a good rest," Balin lamented, having only caught a few hours of shut-eye himself over the past two days.

"We can sleep when the mountain is secure," Thorin insisted, not wanting to risk any Blacklocks still running around free where they might cause trouble. He was pretty sure that most had been dealt with by Bard and Thranduil's soldiers, but that did not mean there weren't a few strays hiding here or there. He was just about to organize several companies to search the mountain, each one accompanied by one of his own dwarves so there would be no mistaking who was who, when he heard a familiar horn being blown not too far off.

"Is that our troops?" Dori asked, rushing over to where he could peer out into the night. Before long they could see many riders approaching with torches in their hands to light their way.

"Look!" Gimli announced pointing at the head of the group. "It's Bifur! He must have caught up with them and convinced them to double back!"

Sure enough, the salt and pepper haired dwarf was indeed leading the way, a look of relief on his face when he spied Thorin standing there surrounded by friends and family.

"Did we ride all this way in the dark for nothing?" Bifur asked, though there was only joy in his tone. He leapt from his pony and approached to enthusiastically shake Thorin's hand. "Good to see you out of the dungeons, My King."

"It's good to _be_ out," Thorin nodded.

"What of the Blacklock enemy, My Lord?" the captain of the soldiers asked, halting his pony and holding up his hand to stop those behind him. After he dismounted, he looked up at the gaping hole in the doors. "What in the name of Mahal happened here?"

"Gloin happened," Thorin said, shooting an accusatory look at his cousin.

"It was the only way I could think of to open the gates so that Bard and his soldiers could get in," the ginger haired dwarf insisted, folding his arms over his chest in a grumpy manner.

"And Thranduil's troops as well," Gimli added. "Those Blacklocks didn't know what hit them!"

"But how did you catch up to our soldiers so quickly, Bifur?" Balin asked. "They had at least a day's head start on you."

"Turns out they got waylaid by a pack of orcs not too far from here," Bifur explained. "So I overtook them before nightfall, and we journeyed back immediately."

"Orcs…how many?" Thorin asked, instantly on alert. "Were there any casualties."

"No, we took them completely by surprise," the captain stated proudly. "A few of our troop were wounded, and are coming along at a slower pace, but nothing serious. The orcs were a pack about fifty strong, heading north from Mordor I can only assume. We laid waste to their forces and left the carcasses burning before we returned."

"Excellent work," Thorin nodded in approval. "Yet now we have another job for you and your soldiers. As Bifur apparently explained, we were invaded by Blacklocks, and it was they who sent you to the Iron Hills, using a forged order from me to do so. Yet with the aid of the men of Dale and the elves of Mirkwood, they have been rousted. However, there might still be some hiding within the mountain, and we need those who can distinguish between our people and theirs to flush them out. Also be on the lookout for casualties or wounded, starting with the royal chambers. I need to know if any of my personal guards still live."

"Consider it done, My King," the captain said with a bow of his head. He then signaled for his troops to dismount, leading them inside as he barked out his orders, sending dwarves scurrying this way and that – some to search for hidden enemies and any wounded, while others to take care of the prisoners and the dead already accounted for.

"Now that this is settled, and our troops are taking care of things…will you at last get some sleep?" Balin asked Thorin, noting just how tired his cousin appeared. "I might not be king any more, and thank Mahal for that, but I do hereby order you to your quarters where you can get some rest."

"I do not appreciate being dictated to, Balin," Thorin told him in an arrogant tone. "And yet…this time, I think I will concede. I do feel as if I might fall asleep where I stand." He then looked around at all those who had also been up as long as he. "In fact…you should _all_ retire to your chambers. And that _is_ an order from the king."

"One we will be happy to obey," Gloin chuckled, slapping Gimli on the back as the two of them grabbed hold of Bifur and dragged him along. "You did a fine job getting help, old friend. You deserve a rest too." They had only gone a few steps however, before the older dwarf stopped and turned back.

"My King," he began, reaching into his vest and pulling out a cloth bag about the size of his fist. "I…I still have the Arkenstone."

Everyone was silent for a moment, and Thorin's eyes seemed to widen at the sight of the object in Bifur's hand. Then, as if some weight was lifted from his shoulders, he gave a sigh.

"Keep it," Thorin ordered. "I will get it from you later. Right now, I leave it in your protection. Guard it well."

"Aye," Bifur nodded, understanding his reluctance to receive it back. And so they turned away and headed out once again.

"That showed a lot of restraint," Bard said in a low voice, fully aware of what the stone meant to the king and his house. "You never cease to impress me, Thorin."

"I succumbed to its pull once," he lamented. "I shall never do so again. It might be an heirloom of my people, but it no longer holds sway over me or my heart. Marigold occupies that position now." He released a slight chuckle and a wide smile. "And if you will all excuse me…I will return to the healing halls and visit my wife and daughters before I find a cozy spot to lie down, and sleep for a week."

"You've earned it," Balin nodded. "We will post guards here at the gate, to make sure no one enters or exits without permission. Tomorrow we will end the quarantine and begin rebuilding the gates."

"Fine…you do that," Thorin nodded, waving at Balin as if to say he trusted him to take care of things from here on out. For all he had on his mind now was seeing Marigold, Rose and little Raina.

.

.

As Thorin entered the healing halls, he was met with a startling sight. Thranduil was there, standing beside his wife's bed, holding his infant daughter in his arms. And most surprising of all…the elf king was _smiling_.

"I believe she has your nose, Queen Marigold," Thranduil informed her, gently rocking the tiny babe in his slender arms. "And your hair."

"Let's just hope she has not inherited my husband's stubbornness," the hobbit laughed.

"Nay, my lady," Thranduil chuckled. "I can already sense that this little lass will have your quiet and mild spirit, and be adored by all."

"Adored by all, I can agree with," Thorin spoke up, stepping into the room with a look of slight irritation. "Yet quiet and mild? You surely can't be referring to my wife…the little spitfire that she is."

"Oh, Thorin, we didn't see you there," Marigold told him, a glint of humor in her eye. She held out her hand and he quickly approached, taking it as he kissed it gently.

"Obviously, otherwise I would not have overheard you besmirching my good name," he insisted, yet he too held laughter in his eyes. He looked over at a nearby bed, seeing that Rose was snuggled in, fast asleep, a peaceful smile on her little face. It made his heart glad to see that she had not been adversely effected by the harrowing events of the last few days. He then turned his attention back to his wife. "And how is our littlest princess doing?"

"She is doing very well," Marigold assured him. "The healers say that even though she is a bit on the small side, she is perfectly healthy." She then glanced up at the elf king with a grateful smile. "Thanks to Lord Thranduil."

"It was my honor to aid you both, my lady," he insisted, not taking his eyes off of the now sleeping infant in his arms. "Just as you further honored me and my kin by naming your daughter after my wife."

"Well, just remember who she belongs to," Thorin huffed, holding out his own arms in a demanding manner. "I believe you have now held my child longer than I have!" He knew he sounded a bit snide, but he was still a dwarf, and it was in their nature to be jealous and possessive over _their_ things.

Thranduil rolled his eyes in exasperation, but handed her over to Thorin nonetheless. Still, he seemed a bit reluctant to do so.

"I will take my leave then," he said with a bow of his head. "Rest well, Queen Marigold, for if I recall, you will not be getting much sleep over the next several months with this little lass around."

"Indeed, I shall not," the hobbit laughed. "Yet Thorin is a fine father and takes his role seriously. I will not be alone in this endeavor."

"Then you are truly blessed," Thranduil said, doing his best to hide the sadness in his eyes. "As is little Raina…truly blessed indeed." He then gave them both a bow, bidding them farewell.

"Wait," Thorin said, stopping him at the door. He seemed to hesitate before he spoke again, clearing his throat a bit before doing so. "Tomorrow I will be holding council, to discuss retaliation on the Blacklocks and new strategies to make sure something like this never happens again. Would you…would you care to join us?"

Thorin could tell that Thranduil was almost as surprised to be asked, as he was to be extending the offer… _almost._ And as they stood there staring at each other, he wondered if their newly formed friendship would extend this far.

"I would be honored to do so," the elven king assured him at last, bowing his head in acceptance. "Until tomorrow." And then he was gone.

Once the door was closed and they were alone at last, Marigold scooted over a bit on the bed, patting the open spot next to her. Thorin did not hesitate and sat down beside her, resting his back against the headboard as he continued to look down at his daughter.

"You gave us quite a scare there, little one," he whispered softly, leaning in to place a kiss on the top of her brown curly head. "When you're older, you and I will have a very long discussion about timing…and how you most assuredly added to the grey in my hair."

"Oh, pish!" Marigold scolded, reaching out to run her fingers through his long dark strands. "It only makes you look distinguished, and far more handsome than any lass deserves."

"You deserve so much more than I could ever give you, my beautiful Mari," Thorin argued. "And yet, you are the one who continues to bestow upon me the greatest joys."

"They are my joys too, you know," she reminded him, looking from Rose to Raina. "And now we have two children…just like you saw in your dream. Do you think that is all we shall have?"

"Right now, this is all I think I can handle," Thorin laughed.

"Agreed," Marigold nodded, the memory of childbirth still too fresh in her mind to be thinking of more. "Do you mind terribly that I named her after Thranduil's wife? I know it was very wrong of me not discuss it with you first."

"Nay…it was a very kind gesture," Thorin assured her, leaning over and kissing her on the cheek. "In fact, by doing so, you might have done more for diplomatic relations than even little Flinn did when he befriended Thranduil five years ago. And at least it's a pretty name, and not something that we would be hard-pressed to pronounce."

"Rose and Raina…I like the sound of that," Marigold nodded, snuggling into Thorin's side, as she continued to stare at their new baby.

"You do know what this means though, don't you?" he asked, his tone turning a bit gruff.

"No…what?" she responded, her eyes beginning to droop closed.

"That pesky elf will be dropping by a lot more, simply to check on his wife's namesake," he huffed. "As if showing up once every few years for Durin's Day wasn't bad enough…now we'll have to suffer through even more visits!"

"Oh, hush," Marigold scolded, as she let out a yawn. "You're happy about all this and you know it. Now, be quiet and get some sleep."

"Yes, my love," he whispered back, leaning his head against hers and shutting his eyes. And in this one moment, all seemed right with the world.

.

~XXXX~

.

Kili felt warm, and so very comfortable. He almost hated waking up, but the sun had apparently just risen over the hillside and was boring a hole in his eyelids, forcing him to rise. Yet when he did, he was met with the most wonderful view…Tauriel's lovely face right before him, her eyes still closed in peaceful slumber. It was then that Kili realized there was a slender arm draped over his chest, and his own was conveniently wrapped around _her_ waist as they slept.

 _How had this happened?_

As he thought back to the previous night, he recalled sitting beside her talking, and then her offering to finish her story while he laid his head on her lap. That was the last thing he remembered, however, and the two of them must have eventually fallen asleep…together! This was not exactly proper, and yet, Kili didn't regret it one little bit.

"Good morning," came a gruff voice, off to his left, causing Kili to roll over to see who it was. There stood both Flinn and Fili, the two dwarrow scowling down at him with their arms crossed over their chests…and they did _not_ look happy. _Now_ Kili was starting to regret his position just a little bit. "Care to explain this…son?"

"Yes, Brother," Fili added, his expression so much like his father's beside him that Kili had to blink twice at the uncanny resemblance. "What happened to you heading off to bed soon, like you had said? I see this did not happen."

By now, Tauriel was wide awake, sitting up as she assessed the situation, apparently just as surprised as Kili was by their rather intimate position.

"We…we were talking…and then I got sleepy," he began, doing his best to explain things to the two disgruntled looking dwarrow. "We must have drifted off." When they did not appear to believe him, he got defensive. "Nothing happened! Honest!"

"Kili is correct," Tauriel quickly stated, not wishing for her love to be slandered. "We were simply overcome by exhaustion and succumbed to sleep. Nothing more."

"While I believe you both speak the truth," Flinn nodded, "I still feel that my son and I need to have a very long, and overdue, conversation. Might you excuse me, my lady?" At that Flinn reached down and hauled Kili to his feet, dragging him off into the trees before he could even get out a word of farewell.

"Kili is not to blame for this," Tauriel insisted, looking from the retreating dwarrow to Fili, and back again. "Please do not chastise him for this."

"Oh, he's not in any trouble," Fili grinned, his somberness giving way to a look of amusement. "But like our adad said…Kili is long overdue for his father/son talk, and now seems like as good a time as any."

"Oh…and what might they be discussing?" she asked, standing up and brushing the dust off her leggings, using her good arm.

"Life, love… _you_ ," he answered with a wicked smile.

"Me?" Tauriel seemed aghast at this. "Do I even want to know the details?"

"Probably not…it's dwarf stuff," Fili shrugged. "If I were you, I would just go about your daily routine, they might be a while. Flinn has over ninety years of fatherly speeches to make up for in this one shot. I have a feeling he plans to cover everything."

"Very well," Tauriel sighed. "Just make sure Kili comes back in one piece, will you?"

"I've been looking out for my little brother all his life…why should I stop now?" Fili laughed, giving Tauriel a jaunty salute and heading off in the direction Kili and Flinn had gone.

.

.

"I told you we didn't do anything!" Kili groused, as the two tromped through the forest until they came to a fallen log, his father instructing him to sit down.

"And I said I believe you," Flinn assured him, taking a seat as well. "Yet, it was brought to my attention that you have not exactly been schooled in the manners of courtship and what transpires when you meet your _one_."

"What? Who told you that?" Kili gaped. Then his eyes narrowed. "Fili…that blabbermouth!"

"Don't blame your brother, he is simply worried about you," Flinn told him. "He explained that Thorin did what he could, but also that he was lacking in certain information himself, due to not finding his own mate until just recently."

"I'm sure he would have gotten around to filling me in when the time came," Kili insisted, feeling as if he should stick up for his uncle.

"I'm sure he would as well, yet, it is meant to be _my_ duty…and I have missed out on so many other things in your life, I would like to take the opportunity to set things straight now…in this matter," Flinn almost begged.

"You mean you…you want to tell me about…well, you know…lad and lass stuff?" Kili was not quite sure he could even say the word out loud, let alone hear it described by his father…whom he had pretty much just met two days ago.

"Well…sort of, if you would care to listen," Flinn sounded almost hurt. "I know it might be a bit presumptuous of me…but…"

"No! I mean, yes…I would be honored to have you tell me," Kili was quick to say, not wishing to insult his father in any way. "It's just that…well, it's kind of embarrassing."

"Perhaps it would be if I told you in the manner Fili asked me to." When Kili's eyebrows came together in confusion, Flinn elaborated. "He told me to go into great detail and to use many examples of myself and your mother as references."

"OH MAHAL, NO!" Kili moaned, covering his ears in horror.

"But I won't," Flinn assured him, laughing at his son's apparent misery. "I will tell you what you need to know, and nothing else. However, please know that if you ever do have questions…about anything, I am here to answer them, no matter what."

"Ummm, thanks?" Kili said, daring to look up at his father with a cringe. "But why do I need to be told anything? I mean, I seem to be doing just fine on my own…don't I?"

"You are a fine dwarrow, a credit to your race, but even you could use a bit of… _direction_?" Flinn had fumbled for the correct term, trying not to use any that might further mortify his son.

"So…you're going to draw me a map?" Kili asked, looking even more confused than ever.

"Of sorts," Flinn laughed. "Just give you a few pointers, so that you don't get off course and not reach your…destination."

"Wait a minute," Kili said with a heavy sigh. "The metaphor was good to start out with, but now I think I am getting a bit lost. Just tell me…what do I _need_ to know?"

"Dwarves by nature are a very passionate race. We are very protective and jealous over what is ours, and we have the capacity to love very deeply as well. Now, I assume you have already awoken, if you haven't then you would not be so convinced that Tauriel is your one, am I correct?" Flinn asked.

"Yes…I…I'm awake," he nodded, not looking his father in his eye.

"Then it would probably be best if you didn't tempt yourself overly much with continuous physical contact…such as sleeping side by side with your arms around each other," Flinn suggested. "As I said, ours is a passionate race and even the most stalwart and honorable dwarrow can slip if he is not careful." At this Flinn's face turned a bit red, and now it was he who could not look his son in the eye.

"WHAT?" Kili sprang to his feet in shock. "You mean, you…and _Amad_?" He began to pace back and forth, tugging at his hair in misery. "I _really_ don't want to hear about this!"

"Kili, it's not what you think," Flinn insisted, standing up and placing his hands on his son's shoulders. "I admit…I tried. I lost myself one night and I could easily have let things go too far, but Dis stopped me. She probably should have done so with a right hook to my jaw, but instead she just began to laugh, and believe me, _that_ killed the mood right there."

"Again…I _don't_ want to hear this!" Kili insisted, covering his ears with his hands once more.

"Well I do!" came Fili's voice, as he slipped out of the woods and approached the two. "So…you and Amad dabbled a little before you wed?"

"No!" Flinn argued. "We stopped in time…or more correctly, _she_ stopped and I followed her lead. Your mother is not exactly easy to disagree with."

"Oh, we know that all too well," Fili laughed.

"I'm still _not_ listening," Kili continued.

"The point I am trying to make here, Kili," Flinn stated, giving the grinning Fili a stern glare. "Is that you should not allow yourself to be tempted beyond what you can bear. You two have your whole lives ahead of you, don't try and rush things by moving too fast. You and Tauriel already have more than your share of obstacles to face, simply by being of two different races. Don't add to it by doing anything you will later regret. You will thank me one day…I promise."

Kili stared at his father for a long moment.

"That's it?" he asked at last. "That's all you wanted to say…about everything?"

"Yes," Flinn nodded.

"No gory details…no advice on positions or technique… _nothing_?" Kili oddly sounded somewhat disappointed.

"Well…if you would like, I am certain that Fili here could give you _that_ information," Flinn suggested, gesturing to his oldest son – whoes smile quickly faded into one of shock.

"WHAT? Me?" he gaped. "Oh, I don't think so!"

"What's the matter, Fili?" Flinn chuckled. "You said you wanted your brother to know these things, and I'm not the only one here who's been with a dam."

"NO, NO, NO!" Fili stated holding up his hands and waving them back and forth in protest. "What goes on between me and Sier is not up for discussion!"

"Oh, but aren't you the one who wanted me to share stories with Kili about me and Dis?" Flinn was really enjoying this, and the look on Fili's face was simply priceless.

"I was only joking!" Fili shouted, throwing up his hands in protest.

"And so was I!" his father said, now roaring with laughter.

"What…you were?" Fili questioned, simmering down immediately.

"Of course, you don't think you got all your trickster ways from your uncle, do you?" he asked, still unable to stop his mirth. "Besides, what kind of father do you take me for? I have not even met my daughter-in-law yet, and the last thing I need to hear are details that would make it impossible for me to look her in the eye!"

"Yah…I see your point," Fili nodded, beginning to see the humor in all this. "And I'm sure I'm already in enough hot water with Sier as it is, I do _not_ need to anger her any further."

"Exactly, and it would be a rather poor first impression for me as well," Flinn agreed. "Isn't that right, Kili?" He looked around, suddenly noticing that his younger son was no longer there, having obviously slipped away without saying a word. _"Kili?"_

 _._

 _._

Kili came striding back into camp, shaking his head in exasperation and mumbling to himself. When he spotted Tauriel, he walked right up to her, placed his hands on both her forearms and pulled her down towards him for a long, lingering kiss. When they parted, they were breathless and their eyes had that soft dreamy look.

"What was that for?" she whispered, cupping his face in her palms as she leaned her forehead down to connect with his.

"I thought I better get one last kiss in before those two came back and began to take their role as chaperone seriously," he explained. "But I want you to know that I plan to do things right by you, Tauriel, and I will never do anything to shame you."

"I never thought you would," she stated, pulling back in surprise. "Besides, Kili…I have a mind of my own, and I know how to use a weapon. You needn't worry about me, I can take care of myself."

"Oh, I'm certain you can," he laughed, loving how independent she was. "I worry more about me!"

"Don't fret, Kili," she grinned, giving him a quick kiss on the tip of his nose. "Your virtue is safe with me."

Kili stepped back, straightening his tunic and giving a small snort of indignation.

"I should hope so!" he informed her, looking rather sure of himself. "I'm not some easily seduced dwarrow, you know. I expect you to woo me good and proper, before I agree to take you as my wife."

"Oh, really?" Tauriel laughed, covering her lips with her fingers as she tried to hide her amusement. "You know, I find playing hard to get rather attractive in a…dwarf."

"Hmmm," Kili mused, his face breaking out into one of his infectious grins. "Then you're just going to _love_ me!"

"I already do, my prince," she told him. "I already do."

* * *

 **Well, there you have it...Kili will remain a virgin till his wedding night. ha ha. Unless Tauriel can convince him otherwise, ha ha. (which she won't) But that does not mean they won't have more kissing sessions or alone time...if they can shake Fili and Flinn. ha ha.**

 **Flinn and Fili sure had fun messing with him though. And Flinn probably really enjoyed spending time with his lads.**

 **Yippee, Bifur is back and so are the troops. Now they can scour the mountain before letting everyone out of quarantine. Bifur did a very good job.**

 **Thorin and Thranduil are still enjoying being Frenemies. ha ha. They won't give up their verbal sparring too easily though. Looks like little Flinn is not the only dwarfling the elf king will be visiting now. ha ha.**

 **Also, even though Golum did say "I'm not listening." it was in LOTR, so it does not count as an official Hobbit movie quote...just in case you were going to list it as such. ha ha.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **abc:** Both Thorin and Thranduil took big steps that day, didn't they? And while they will be allies and friends...they will still enjoy needling each other a bit. ha ha. Glad you liked the baby's name. And yep, Fili and the others are on their way home, and boy is everyone in for a shock when they get there! Thanks

 **Guest:** Ha ha, I am the sneaky sort! Got to watch me carefully. Yep, Thorin gets two girls, and Thranduil is the best OB/GYN in Mirkwood, ha ha. I honestly think Thranduil KNOWS that Dis gave it to him without Thorin's permission, and that is why he loves to bring it up. ha ha. Glad you liked Flinn's talk with Tauriel. And it is a race now...who will get home first, Fili or Bombur? ha ha. And is it a contest? That someone HAS to faint? ha ha. Yah, the end is sad to write, but really, the story can't keep going on forever and ever and ever and ever...can it? ha ha Thanks.

 **Feu d'Argent:** Well, I hope you get an A anyway. Glad you liked the birth, and as for Raina's name...see my comments at the start of the story. ha ha. Of COURSE Thorin will complain about elves again...it's his favorite pastime. ha ha. Flinn is pretty nice, isn't he. We love him. Kili does have some nice hair...even if it is kind of wild at times. ha ha. Thanks

 **Guest:** Nope, no cliffie. And what color IS shocked? ha ha. I have been reluctant to give Thorin a son...he raised Fili and Kili, now he gets girls to keep him on his toes. That and I just don't want there to be any hard feelings later if his son wants to know why he is not king and uncle Fili is. I promise to do 'something' with Kili's kids...even if only in an epilogue. Thanks.


	127. Chapter 127

.

 **Not sure if it was clear or not, but yes, the group of orcs that the soldiers ran into before Bifur got to them WAS the band of 50 that Fili and Dwalin were so upset about having to let go by them on the way to the mines. So, they got their just desserts in the end...and it was the perfect reason as to why the soldiers didn't get farther way from Erebor than they did!**

 **.**

 **Also, the FF site is still acting up, so if I didn't respond to your review, it's because I haven't got it yet. Silly internet!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 127**

 **~X~**

* * *

Though Thorin got very little sleep, what with Raina needing to be fed and changed several times throughout the night, the king was up and attending to his duties by daybreak. Marigold was moved back to their chambers, which had been scoured clean and all remnants of a Blacklock invasion erased.

Thorin's troops had discovered only a few remaining invaders hiding in the mountain, and they too had been locked up with the others. During the search, they had also found the healer Hagen had called to patch up his wounded, bound and gagged, but still very much alive. Thorin originally feared that the enemy had killed the older dwarrow the moment he had served his purpose, and was quite happy to be proven wrong.

The few enemy dwarves who had been wounded during the battle were patched up by the other healers on duty and placed in the dungeons with their comrades, while the dead were wrapped and stored in one of the lowest chambers where they would be kept cold. Hagen lay there among them, given no more thought or consideration than the others.

Thorin was standing in the main causeway of the mountain city when they rang the bell signaling the end of the quarantine, calling everyone from their homes. When he spoke to the crowd that had gathered, and explained there was no danger of an epidemic, but that it had been an invasion instead, the residents were shocked. They couldn't believe everything that had taken place while they had been sequestered away, unaware. In one way, this was a testament to how much they trusted their king to protect them…but on the other hand, Thorin knew he needed to find a way to never allow this to happen again.

Thus he called together all his advisors, as well as Bard and Thranduil, taking counsel on how to fix the situation. After many hours of debate, suggestions, and ideas being tossed around, it was decided that a complete reconstruction of the quarantine signal would need to be done, as well as heightened security on the days that Thorin held open audience. Dwalin would be assigned the task when he returned.

It was also agreed upon that a message would be sent to Lord Haken, leader of the Blacklocks, informing him of his son's invasion and attempted assassination of the king. They would graciously offer back the prisoners, as well as the bodies of the slain - if they wished to bear them home for a proper burial - yet it would come at a high price. Not only would the Blacklocks have to compensate for the damages incurred in the invasion, but be obligated to pay financial support to the families of those who were killed in the attack. They would also be required to sign a treaty, stating that if they wished to avoid retaliation from Erebor, the Blacklock clan would hereby forfeit any future legal claim to the crown. And if they refused to sign it, or break the contract in the future, they would be officially excluded from the seven dwarf clans, never again to be offered aid in times of need.

There were some present who thought just wiping out the whole clan was exactly what they deserved. Yet the majority seemed to think this was a fine alternative to declaring all-out war on Lord Haken and his people, for Hagen had made it clear that he had mostly been acting of his own accord. Still…Thorin was not about to underestimate the treachery of the Blacklocks a second time, and swore that he would have satisfaction, one way or another.

They had just moved on to the next order of business, that of repairing the gates, when the doors to the council chambers burst open.

"THORIN!" Sier cried as she raced into the room, little Freya securely in her arms. She was followed quickly behind by Dis, Bergie, Tor and Tal. "A raven just arrived with news from Fili!" She held out a rolled up scroll, still tied and sealed with her husband's royal seal.

Thorin rose from his seat and took it from her hand, breaking it open and quickly scanning the contents.

"This one is for you, my dear," he smiled, handing the page addressed to her personally back to the anxious Sier. He then began to read the other letter out loud, knowing that many in the room had a vested interest in what it had to say.

"The battle is over, and nearly one-hundred prisoners, both dwarves and men, have been liberated from the mine." At this piece of news, there arose a cheer from those sitting around the table. "The casualties have been minimal, though we grieve each loss greatly. They will be brought back to Erebor and Dale to be buried with honor. Prince Bain is to be highly commended for his bravery and skill in helping to defeat the enemy…we could not have succeeded without his assistance. King Bard should be very proud." Here Thorin stopped reading and glanced over at the king of Dale, noting the look of fatherly pride shining in his eyes. "The lady Tauriel was also instrumental in the defeat of Gorbash and freeing the prisoners, and I will wish to thank Lord Thranduil personally for his offer to allow her to guide us." Again Thorin took a moment to nod his approval towards the elf king, pleased when the gesture was returned. "We will be starting our journey home, and hope to be back by the fourteenth day of the month, providing the prisoners are able to travel at a steady pace. Please know that everyone from the original company will be returning healthy and whole, I am certain Bergie will be pleased to hear that Dwalin did not attempt anything too foolhardy. Ever at your command…Prince Fili."

"I am indeed happy to hear such things!" the hobbit laughed, overjoyed to learn that her husband was unharmed and coming home. Tor and Tal were grinning from ear to ear as well, though they had never doubted their father's abilities for a moment. Yet before another word could be spoken, a cry of distress came from Sier, who was now reading her own letter from Fili.

"Sier…what is it?" Dis asked, rushing to her side in an effort to comfort the distraught dam.

"Flinn and Frerin!" she gasped, looking up at Thorin with terror in her eyes. "They must have somehow managed to stow away on the mission, for Fili writes that our two little lads are well and unharmed, and he is bringing them home to me! Why would he say such things if they were not with him? How did this happen? I thought they were camping with Bombur!"

"Oh…" Bard spoke up, his face turning a deep shade of red at his shame in forgetting all about the note he had taken from Telk. "In all the excitement of the invasion, I completely forgot that the ravens delivered a message to Dale from Fili several days ago. There were no raven keepers to receive it at Ravenhill, so it was brought to us. A thousand pardons for not giving it to you sooner, Princess Sier." He pulled the letter from his pocket and sheepishly handed it over.

As Sier read the first letter from her husband quickly, getting more information on the distressing subject, Thorin and Dis exchanged looks of both worry and anger.

"Leave it to those two little scamps to take after Fili and Kili in this manner as well," Dis growled, imagining the talking-to she would give them for this little stunt.

"Normally I am overjoyed when I see such things, showing Fili and Kili exactly what it was you and I were forced to endure in raising those two…but this?" He gave a heavy sigh and sat back down in his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose as if he were developing a headache. "What will we do with those two?"

"I have a few very good ideas!" Sier hissed, her fist gripping the letter tightly in motherly frustration. "If Fili has not aptly punished them already, they'll wish he had, once I get my hands on them!"

"Now, now," Dis soothed, knowing that emotions were running high at the present time, but given a few days they would settle down. "Don't lose sight of the important thing, everyone is fine, and they are coming home safe."

"Da da?" Freya asked, looking at her mother in confusion, not understanding what was going on, but worried nonetheless.

"Your Da is coming home, my love," Sier quickly assured her, giving her little lass a kiss on the cheek. "And thankfully, so are your two wayward brothers."

It was then that Bergie noted that Tor and Tal had not reacted to this news the way one might expect. In fact, their sly little grins and exchanged looks caused the intuitive mother to stare at them with narrowed eyes of suspicion.

"And what exactly do you two know about all this?" she accused, placing her hands on her hips as she glared down at them. "Out with it…and no lies!"

The two little children looked at each other in fear and then up at their mother.

"It wasn't our idea!" Talin was quick to claim. "And Flinn made us promise not to tell!"

"They came up with a plan on how to get out of the camping trip and stowaway with the rescue party," Torin confessed, looking down at the floor. "Me, Tal, and Rose were just supposed to keep quiet about it…that's all."

"Rose was in on this too?" Thorin bellowed, jumping to his feet once more. "Who else knew?"

"Ummm, Bram, Tam, and Tae," Talin admitted reluctantly. "We all knew."

"And what about Bombur?" Balin asked, turning his chair around as he stared at his little niece and nephew. "Is he wise to what has happened?"

"I don't think so," Torin said, looking a bit unsure. "At least that's how the plan was supposed to go."

"I can't believe you!" Bergie scolded, now almost as upset as Sier over this. "How in the world could you keep such a thing from us? Do you realize what kind of danger Flinn and Frerin put themselves in?"

"We're sorry!" Talin whined, rushing over to her uncle and climbing into his lap, as her tears began to fall. It was widely known that Balin was a soft touch when it came to Talin and Torin, and the smart little lass was now seeking protection in his kindly embrace. "We didn't mean to do bad!"

"Well, regardless of what you _meant_ to do, what you _did_ do was very wrong," Bergie insisted. "I think we all need to go back to our chambers and have a very long talk about it. And you two can forget about dessert for at least a week…if not longer!"

"Nooooo," Torin moaned, his own tears starting to fall at this revelation.

"Oh, yes!" Bergie stated firmly. "Now, to your rooms…march!" And out the three went, the two little ones hanging their heads in abject misery.

"And you can rest assured that Rose will receive the same punishment for her silence on the matter," Thorin told Sier. "I apologize that my daughter was not wise enough to say something."

"I don't blame the other children half as much as I do my own," Sier said with a heavy sigh. "You all warned me that my two took after Fili and Kili in more than looks…I simply had no idea to what extent. I will not be fooled again, of this I guarantee."

"Oh, Sier," Dis said, chuckling slightly as she placed her arm around her daughter-in-law's shoulder. "Thorin and I have said those exact words more times than I can count. I just hope that Freya here does not follow in their footsteps, for as much trouble as dwarflings can be…we lasses can be twice as sneaky."

"Oh, Mahal help me if that's the case," Sier moaned, yet even she could not hold back her laughter.

"Still, we must all remember the bright side here," Balin stated, always the one to find the silver lining. "The lads are safe, Fili and Kili, as well as Prince Bain, were successful in their mission, and everyone will be home soon."

"Exactly," Thorin agreed. "And while they were not with Bombur, where they were supposed to be, at least they were not here in Erebor, where they might have truly been in danger." To this, everyone around the table nodded in agreement. "I just pity poor Fili and Kili, having to worry about two little lads during a mission. I am certain they kept them far away from any danger and all of the fighting, though."

"Of course they did," Dis nodded in agreement. "Now, let's head back to your chambers and start writing a long list of chores to assign those two runaways. I think a bit of hard labor will impress upon them the wisdom of obeying their parents better than anything."

"Agreed!" Sier nodded.

The two dams gave a bow to those in the room and took their leave, allowing the council meeting to continue once more. Yet as Thorin sat down, he couldn't help but notice that Thranduil was chuckling just a little bit to himself.

"Care to share with the rest of us what has you so amused, Lord Thranduil?" Thorin grumbled, not at all appreciating this side of the elf king.

"I was just recalling a time when Legolas did something very similar," he revealed, unable to hide his smile. "Having stowed away in one of the packs strapped to my elk when I went on a journey to Rivendell. By the time I discovered him, not only were we too far along to turn back, but he was also completely sick to his stomach from the motion and having been confined in a bag all day. That alone convinced him never to do such a thing again."

"I too had to deal with tag-along children," Bard laughed. "But I had _all three_ of mine sneak onto my barge without my knowing. I got nothing done on that trip, for I was too busy answering Bain's questions, keeping Tilda from falling overboard, and putting up with Sigrid complaining that her younger siblings were driving her insane. Needless to say, I always checked every box and barrel from then on before I shoved off!"

By now most of the table was laughing at such tales, and Thorin, not to be outdone, launched into his own story of how Fili and Kili had surprised him on a hunting trip so many years ago. When he was finished, everyone was roaring with laughter over the antics of the two princes. In the end, they all agreed that children do the craziest things, no matter what race they hail from. And that knowledge alone did a lot to strengthen the bonds of friendship between dwarves, elves, and men.

.

~XXXX~

.

Kili and Tauriel rode side by side, enjoying each other's company and talking quietly between themselves. Innocent touches were also the norm, their hands often entwined as they journeyed on. Frerin had begged to ride with Tauriel again, but due to her injured shoulder and leg, Oin had advised against it, so the lad had settled for sharing a pony with his grandfather, while little Flinn was perched in front of Fili. The two dwarrow shared knowing looks as they watched the elf and dwarf in front of them, keeping an eye on the two, but at a respectable distance.

The liberated prisoners were keeping up well, and they were making fine time on the journey home. When some grew tired, they were offered a place to rest inside one of the several wagons that had been brought along for that very reason. However, most seemed almost invigorated by the fresh air and open space, and hardly any wished to be confined in a wagon. The atmosphere was a joyous one, with much talk and laughter tossed back and forth between the soldiers and the former captives. During the first day, one of Dale's soldiers even discovered that his own cousin was among the freed prisoners, leading to a rather tearful reunion, having long assumed his relative to be dead.

And that was how the days went, with everyone celebrating their freedom and looking forward to their new lives ahead. But all of this was nothing compared to the utter joy that Kili and Tauriel shared, the two of them falling deeper and deeper in love each day. Yet it was the nights they enjoyed the most, where they could sit and talk in hushed tones as they sat a ways from the fire and stared up at the stars. They were always mindful to remain within sight, but finding a quiet space to call their own out of earshot of the others was much to their liking. Until, one night, several days into their journey home, that Kili approached Fili, looking somewhat hesitant to speak.

"What?" Fili asked, knowing something was up.

"I…I was wondering if I could have a bit of time alone with Tauriel tonight," he pleaded, looking worried his request would be denied.

"Why?" Fili's eyes narrowed as he contemplated his brother's motives.

"I want to give her a courting braid," Kili confessed, blushing slightly. "I won't have any beads to place at the end of it until we get home…but I don't want to wait any longer to mark her as my _one_."

"Do you think it wise to show up at Erebor with her wearing your braid?" Fili asked, imagining what a stir such a sight might cause. "Even without your bead, the braid will make it more than evident that Tauriel is being courted by a dwarrow…and it will only be a matter of time before Amad figures out who put it there."

"I don't care," Kili stated firmly. "I love her, I intend to marry her, and no amount of opposition will change that. I want the world to know that Tauriel is my _one_ …my only. And I want to give her a braid so that she knows it too."

Fili stared at Kili for a long while, a smile of pride blossoming across his lips. His little brother was truly maturing, standing up for himself and his lady love, and Fili's heart almost burst with joy over the knowledge.

"Very well, take her down by the river and weave a courting braid in her hair," Fili agreed, placing his hand on Kili's shoulder. "Just don't take advantage of my trust in you, Nadadith."

"Well you know I'm going to kiss her," Kili huffed, crossing his arms over his chest in frustration. "I can't exactly ask a lass to wear my courting braid without sealing it with a kiss."

"Fine…one kiss," Fili stated, holding up a finger.

"Three!" Kili countered.

"Two, and that's my final offer," Fili insisted.

"I'll take it!" Kili seemed overjoyed and bounded off, more than likely in search of his mate-to-be.

"What was that all about?" Flinn asked, striding up beside his eldest son.

"Kili is going to offer Tauriel a courting braid and wanted permission to do so in private," he explained.

"Ahhh, I see," Flinn nodded. "Does he have a bead to give her?"

"No, he can't keep one in his own hair to save his life, and it wasn't like either of us thought to bring one along on the journey," Fili laughed. "He does have a fine set already crafted back in Erebor, since Thorin insisted we forge our own when he began inviting dams to the mountain, just in case we met our _ones._ I thought about offering him one of mine," he stated, fingering one of the small metal clasps at the end of a braid, bearing the Durin crest. "But can you imagine if we returned to Erebor with Tauriel wearing _my_ bead in her hair? I'm not sure who would kill me first…Sier, Amad or Thorin!"

"My money would be on Sier," Flinn chuckled. "There is nothing more fearsome than a jealous dam."

"Agreed," Fili stated.

"So, how long will you give him to complete his task?" Flinn asked after a moment of silence.

"Just long enough, then I'll send out my secret weapon," he revealed.

"Oh? And what might that be?" the older dwarrow asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Frerin!"

* * *

 **Oh boy, oh boy! Kili is going to pop the question...officially! Hope she says yes! (ha ha)**

 **Well, now Sier knows what her two little lads have been up to, and boy is she hot under the collar. Hope she cools down before they get home.**

 **And what do you think of Thorin's plan for the Blacklock clan? I really didn't want them to go to war AGAIN...they have had enough of that for a while. And I think Haken is going to agree to anything he says...the big chicken.**

 **Two kisses Kili...use them wisely...and before Fili launches his secret weapon...FRERIN. ha ha.**

 **And for those of you who want to know...the Flinn and Dis reunion will come before the end of the week.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Feu d'Argent:** Careful, if you looooovvvveeee Flinn Sr. that much, Dis might come at you with a dagger. ha ha. Like I said, it will come soon...before the end of the week they will be together again. As for a sequel...no, but I am not just ENDING it at Kili's wedding, there will be an epilogue of sorts...though a very odd and LONG one to be sure. I will not leave you all hanging. Promise. WHAT? you want me to leave little Flinn single for you to ogle? ha ha, we will see. Sleep deprivation is not healthy, makes you loopy. ha ha. Raina is a very good diplomat, and she is only a few days old too! Yah...that pesky hobbit family tree thing will drive you nuts. I got three good sized chapters done this weekend and I was very pleased by that. And I loved all your comments to everyone...and as you know, Sier now knows about where her babies are! They. Are. Dead. Ducks. Thanks

 **Emrfangirl:** Was that your long review...I wondered, but there was no way to tell. Thanks. Yep, Thrandy loves babies. And he will have to stop in a LOT to check on her. ha ha. Thorin is just having a bit of sport with Gloin...he will go down in history. ha ha. Bifur did a good job, he deserves some recognition. The group of orcs they killed was the group that Fili and the gang ran into on the way to the mine but couldn't take time to kill...so the soldiers did it for them, ha ha. And it was a good excuse for why they didn't get as far away from Erebor as they would have otherwise. See...I had it all planned. ha ha. Kili was tired of listening to those two and just walked away...unnoticed. ha ha. Flinn has a wonderful sense of humor, and Dis loves it. Reunions are coming.

 **abc:** Yep, I got lots of happy chapters ahead for you all...and some more drama (baby drama compared to what has come before) and lots of laughs. Yes, Thorin is only teasing with Thranduil...but it is what they are comfortable with. Tauriel the elf IS looking more appealing though, right? Yes, the orcs WERE the same group they met on the way to the mines...good eye! I think if Kili tried to elope, Dis would kill him...she did not get to throw Fili a big fancy wedding and by gummy, she is going to get it this time or heads will roll! Thanks


	128. Chapter 128

.

 **One more chapter closer to the Flinn/Dis reunion!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 128**

 **~X~**

* * *

Kili had not said a word as he took Tauriel's hand and led her away from camp, finding a nice quiet spot near the river and encouraged her to have a seat on a large rock. He sat down next to her, loving that they were nearly eye to eye in this position, making what he wished to say and do so much more convenient.

"I thought you said we were not supposed to be alone," Tauriel reasoned, looking over her shoulder, half expecting to find Fili or Flinn standing nearby watching them.

"I got permission," he grinned, reaching out and taking her by the hand. "For a very special reason."

"Oh?" she questioned, intrigued by his expression. "And what might that be?"

"I thought it was high time I asked you properly to be my wife," Kili revealed, knowing he had only a short amount of time to do this before his brother came looking for him, so he got right to the point. "I know we spoke about such things, but never have I officially asked you, as I should have. So, I'm asking now…Tauriel, will you do me the profound honor of agreeing to be my wife? To marry me and spend the rest of our lives together?"

At first Tauriel's face was bright with excitement, yet when he mentioned spending the rest of their lives together, she grew sad.

"Kili," she told him, reaching up to cup his cheek in her palm lovingly. "I do love you, and I want nothing more than to be your wife. Yet, we can't delude ourselves that we will be able to spend the remainder of our days together. For you are mortal…and one day we will be forced to part."

"I know," he nodded, covering her hand with his own as he looked at her with a sad expression. "And yet, I would rather spend one day at your side, than a thousand years away from you. I don't care if we have one, ten, or two hundred years before we must part…I still want to spend them all as your husband." He pulled back a bit, taking her hand from off his face and placing it over his heart. "Unless you fear binding yourself to a mortal being? Has the fact that I am to grow old and perish, while you remain young and beautiful, caused you to change your mind about me?"

"Oh, Kili…no!" she assured him, leaning in to rest her forehead against his as she shut her eyes. "It does pain me greatly to think of ever losing you…but if I have learned anything, it is that life is uncertain. Look at your father, for example, everyone thought he was dead, taken from his family far too soon. Yet I doubt that your mother would have acted any differently, had she been told that their lives together would not have been as long as she had originally hoped. I almost lost you several times over the past few days, and there is no guarantee that I will not meet with an untimely end myself in the near future. But if we allow our lives to be ruled by fear and doubt, we will never find happiness." Her face brightened and she looked into his eyes, her own shining brightly. "And to answer your question…yes, I will indeed marry you, for you make me happy, Kili. Very, very happy."

"And I can't imagine a life without you either, my love," he assured her. And since their heads were already so close, he leaned in just a bit more and claimed her lips, savoring every moment of their shared connection. Kili had never known how enjoyable kissing could be, for not until meeting Tauriel had he ever desired to give it much study. Fili seemed to like kissing Sier, and Thorin and Dwalin took every opportunity to sneak a kiss with their wives as well, so he had always figured there _had_ to be more to it than met the eye. And now, as he felt the gentle pressure of her lips and the soft teasing of her tongue against his, he could honestly say, that this would quickly become his new favorite pastime.

When they broke apart, both searching for air, they smiled, each one looking at the other through dream-filled eyes. Yet when she leaned in for another, Kili pulled back.

"Not yet," he insisted, causing her to furrow her brow in confusion. "I am only allowed two kisses tonight and I want to save my second one for after I braid your hair."

"Only allowed two kisses…who says?" she balked, not caring for the idea of anyone limiting her expressions of affection. Yet she knew the answer to her question before Kili could affirm it. "It was Fili…wasn't it?"

"Well, yah…but he did give us two!" Kili was also upset by the limit, yet he still stuck up for his brother. "He just wants to keep me…proper."

"Fine," Tauriel said with a laugh and a roll of her eyes. "But what's this about braiding my hair?"

"Oh, it is a dwarven tradition," he told her with a grin. "When a dwarrow finds his _one_ , he braids her hair and puts a bead in it bearing his family crest. Well, technically he gives her three beads…one for courting, one for engagement and the final one when they get married. But first he needs to place a braid in her hair for the beads to rest on."

"And you wish to do this for me?" she sounded rather excited about the idea.

"I can do the braid now, but the bead will have to wait until we get back to Erebor," Kili told her, sounding a bit disappointed by this. "I didn't think to bring any courting beads along with me on this trip."

"Not something one usually travels with?" she questioned, chuckling slightly.

"No…but I am seriously regretting it now," he huffed. "Yet, if you will allow me, I would be honored to put the braid in now, and add the courting bead when we get back home. And since you just agreed to marry me, I could place the engagement one right alongside it."

"I would love it if you would braid my hair, Kili," she announced, turning around so he had access to the back of her hair.

"No, I put it in the front," he explained, having her swivel back to face him. "Right here, behind your left ear, so that the beads lay over your heart."

"Oh…that's lovely," she nodded, once more giving him access to her hair.

Kili's hands were shaking slightly as he reached up and began to section off strands for the intricate plait. It was not a typical braid, but instead one that consisted of multiple weaves, resulting in a very distinctive pattern that any dwarf would recognize. It signaled that she was spoken for, that a dwarrow had claimed her as his _one_ , yet only the bead would show his identity.

When he got to the end, Kili tied it off with a small strip of leather, wishing with all his heart it could be the pretty little bead he had at home in his chambers. Kili had not looked at them in years, never having had a reason to even consider taking them out…until now. Both he and Fili had grumbled when Thorin ordered them to craft a set for each, but after they had started, Kili had really got into the process. Working with their hands was a dwarf's delight, and the young princes had really outdone themselves with what they had crafted. Still, Kili's set had not seen the light of day since, but now he couldn't wait to see how they looked in Tauriel's lovely red hair.

"There…all done," Kili announced, holding it out so Tauriel could inspect his handiwork. "You are officially being courted by a dwarf."

"And that dwarf is you…right?" she questioned, just wanting to make sure.

"As if I would allow another anywhere near you!" he exclaimed, the possessive side of his heritage flaring up. "You are mine, Tauriel…just as I am yours. And while I know the race of men can often find love again, if their mate dies…it is not that way with dwarves. I will love only you until the day I take my final breath, and you can rest assured that my mind and heart will never stray. For you, my lovely Tauriel, have filled them both completely."

"Elves do not stray either," she assured him. "Once we have bonded with our mates, there can never be another."

"Is there any token I should expect from you, claiming me as yours?" Kili asked, not exactly sure what to expect.

"No…we exchange no braids or beads," Tauriel told him, still admiring the lovely plait that hung from behind her ear. "We simply state our interest in another, and if it is reciprocated, then we marry. The ceremony is really only a formality, for an elf it is the physical act of bonding that makes us husband and wife."

"You…you mean… _intimacy_?" Kili gulped, doing his best to sound mature about the subject.

"Yes, the sharing of our bodies, as well as our lives," she nodded, making it sound like such an everyday occurrence. "The act of physical love is very sacred to the elves, for it is what unites a couple and allows the blessing of children."

 _"Children?"_ This time Kili actually choked, having to cough a few times before he could speak again. "You…you want children?"

"Yes," she nodded, suddenly looking a bit uncertain. "Don't you?"

"Of course I do…dozens of them!" Kili was quick to tell her, his face breaking out in a wide smile. "I was just worried that maybe you…being a captain of the guard and all…might not want to take time from your duties to have any."

"Kili," Tauriel stated, looking very serious. "I enjoy my position as captain in Thranduil's guard very much, but nothing, _and I mean nothing,_ would make me happier than to marry you and start a family right away. I am over six-hundred years old…I am quite ready for the next phase of my life. Where I am a wife, a mother, _and_ a warrior."

"And a princess," Kili grinned.

"That part I could easily do without," she giggled. "I am marrying you for love, not your title."

"Well, lucky you…it comes along at no further charge." He reaching up and allowed the braid to slip through his fingers, loving the way it looked in her hair. His braid…and his _one_. Still, his countenance fell as he spoke his next words, worried about how she might react. "I do need to tell you, that even if we have sons…they will never inherit the throne. Our children might officially be royalty, but they can never be Thorin's heirs."

"Because of me? Because of their mixed blood?" Tauriel seemed upset by this…but not for the reasons one might think. "Does this grieve you, my love? Will you grow to hate me for robbing your children of their birthright?"

"What?" Kili looked stunned. "No! Never! And while I suppose you are right...about them being part elf and all, that's not what I meant. Tauriel, you have to understand, I never expected any offspring of mine to ever become king, no matter whom I married. Fili will rule Erebor after Throin, and Flinn and Frerin after him. I'm my brother's shield, his sword-brother, and it is my duty to stand at his side, not try and take the crown from him. So, trust me when I say, it matters not a lick to me that our children won't inherit, and I hope it doesn't to you either."

"I do not desire a title or a kingship for our little ones," Tauriel smiled. "Only that they have you as their father, and that they are loved."

"Oh, I can promise you they will have both, guaranteed!" Kili said with a wily grin. "So, now that we have that all settled…how about I spend that final kiss to seal the deal?"

"It sounds much more to my liking than a mere handshake," Tauriel laughed, leaning forward in anticipation.

"There you are!" came a little voice from behind them, causing the two to freeze in place and turn towards the sound. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Frerin?" Kili gaped. "What are you doing out here all alone?"

"Adad said you were down by the river and wanted to talk to me," he informed them, climbing up onto the rock and positioning himself between the couple. He sat down with his hands in his lap, looking up at the two of them with innocent eyes. "So, here I am…what did ya want?"

Tauriel and Kili looked at each other over the little dwarfling's head, their eyes meeting as their smiles grew wide. They knew his presence was a warning from Fili, stating that their time was up. Yet neither one could begrudge the overprotective brother, and his little way of telling them was rather adorable.

"We were looking for you so I could do this!" Tauriel told him, reaching out as she pulled the dwarfling into her lap and gave him a big hug. Frerin giggled and squirmed but he didn't seem at all displeased by her attention.

"And we wanted you to be the first to see this," Kili added, holding out Tauriel's courting braid, watching as Frerin's eyes grew wide with shock.

"You're…you're gunna marry her, Uncle Kili?" And much to everyone's surprise, the little dwarfling sounded rather upset at the idea.

"Well…yes, that was the plan," Kili stated, a frown touching his lips. "Are you not happy about that?"

"NO!" he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and sticking his lower lip out in a pout. "I was gunna ask her to be my _one_!"

Now the two looked at each other in shock…for they had not expected this.

"Frerin, I am highly flattered that you would consider such a thing…with me," Tauriel began, not quite sure what to say. "But from what I understand, it does not work that way with dwarves."

"She's right," Kili explained. "When a dwarf meets his _one_ , Frerin, he knows in his heart that she is the one Mahal has chosen for him. And that is how I feel about Tauriel."

"So do I!" Frerin insisted, not giving up. "What if she's really my _one_ …and not yours?"

"I think I would know," Kili assured him. Yet knowing that logic was not about to win this argument, he tried a different tactic. "Besides, if you were to marry Tauriel, you would have to move into your own room with her, and leave Flinn and your family behind. Are you ready for that?"

"Leave Flinn?" This idea seemed to upset the young lad. "And not live with Ama, Adad and Freya?"

"That's right, you would have to be the head of the house…your _own_ house," Kili nodded. "You would have to work hard to make a living for you and your new wife, and eat all the vegetables that she will undoubtedly cook for you each night."

"You'd make me eat vegetables every night?" Frerin turned and looked at Tauriel in horror.

"Well…it _is_ what a wife does for her husband, or so I'm told," Tauriel nodded, playing along with Kili's little ruse.

Frerin was silent for a bit, looking at the two adults before him in deep contemplation. At last he let out a heavy sigh and flopped back against Tauriel's chest in defeat.

"I suppose _you_ can marry her then, Uncle Kili," he stated, though not sounding very happy about it. "I'm not ready to move out of the room I share with Flinn…and I really don't like eating lots of vegetables."

"Thank you, Nephew," Kili said, bowing his head in gratitude. "I appreciate your sacrifice on my behalf."

"It's all right," he said with a little shrug, but then leaned forward, crooking his finger to call Kili closer. When he was only inches away, Frerin cupped his mouth and whispered quite loudly. "But if you ever get tired of eating your husband-vegetables, you can come over to our chambers and I'll give you a cookie or two."

"I promise to take you up on that," Kili grinned, reaching out and ruffling the dwarfling's hair. "Now…will you do us one more favor before we go back to camp?"

"What?" he asked, anxious to be of help.

"Close your eyes, cover your ears, and count to ten," Kili told him, giving Tauriel a wink.

"Why?" Frerin questioned, not seeing the point to such a thing.

"It's part of a game…and if you can count that high, you win," Kili explained.

"Or maybe you could count to twenty?" Tauriel spoke up, not wanting to cut their time short.

"But I only know how to get to ten," Frerin told her, looking disappointed.

"Then just do that twice," Kili laughed, watching as the lad nodded and did as he was told.

He shut his eyes, put his hands over his ears and began to count quite loudly.

"One…two….three…." and on he went, thankfully in a very slow cadence.

Not wanting to waste time, Kili leaned in and claimed Tauriel's lips for his second and final kiss of the night. And all the while, with Frerin's childish voice counting off their stolen moments, he couldn't help but imagine how many kisses they would share in the years to come.

"Eight…nine…ten!" Frerin shouted, having gone through his set of numbers twice. "Did I win?"

"Oh yes, you sure did," Kili assured him. Though as his eyes met with Tauriel's, the dwarf prince knew that he was the true winner…for he had won her heart.

.

.

When they finally made it back to camp, Kili shot his brother a withering look, though Fili simply smiled back pleasantly. At the sight of the braid in the elf's hair, all the dwarves sitting around the campfire began to shout out their congratulations, making Tauriel blush at all the attention.

"That's a fine braid you wove there, son," Flinn told Kili, giving him a fatherly look of pride. "And a fine lass you chose to bestow it upon. I hope you realize her worth."

"Oh, I do," he nodded, squeezing Tauriel's hand gently as he looked up at her with adoring eyes.

"Does this mean you and her are getting married?" little Flinn asked, his eyes wide with excitement.

"Yes it does," Kili grinned. "Just as soon as possible."

"Can I be your bead bearer?" the little blond dwarfling begged. "I'm really good at it…just ask Uncle Thorin!"

"No! I wanna be the bead bearer!" Frerin wailed, looking back at Kili with a pleading look. "Flinn got to be it last time!"

"How would you know, you weren't even born then?" little Flinn laughed.

"You told me about it!" the youngest lad huffed. "If he is the bead bearer, then can I be the ring bearer?"

"I'm afraid elves don't require rings," Kili stated, recalling Tauriel's words earlier.

"You are correct, we do not exchange rings," she nodded, sitting down beside the others as Kili joined her. "Do dwarves?"

"No, that is more of a hobbit thing," Dwalin told her. "Thorin and I mixed both dwarf traditions and hobbit traditions into our weddings to please our wives."

"Oh…" little Flinn said, looking a bit concerned. "In that case, Frerin can be the bead bearer. It's only fair…I did get to do it last time."

"Really?" Frerin beamed at his brother, reaching out to hug him. "Thanks, Nadad!"

"Looks like you're having a bead bearer in the ceremony," Fili whispered, giving Kili a wide smile. "Whether you want one or not."

"That's fine," Kili grinned back, personally loving the idea. "Yet I can see that there is still a lot for Tauriel and I to discuss about the wedding." He then got a look of horror on his face. "Who on earth am I supposed to offer the bride price to? Thranduil?"

At this, all the dwarves began to laugh, imagining what an elf king would demand in exchange for his captain of the guard's hand.

"I'm just glad that I will be there to witness your happy day, Kili," Flinn said, his eyes becoming a bit misty as he looked over at Fili. "And I'm so sorry I missed yours, my son."

"Well…it really wasn't much of a ceremony," Fili admitted, looking a bit sheepish. "But, neither Sier nor I regret it for a moment."

"And as long as _we_ are officially married, Kili…I will be perfectly happy as well," Tauriel assured him, leaning over and resting her head on his shoulder, having to only bend slightly to accommodate the height difference.

"But there better be cake!" little Flinn spoke up firmly.

"Lots of cake!" Frerin agreed.

* * *

 **Well...they had a nice chat about stuff...and she said YES.**

 **The braid is in, the beads will come later, and the wedding soon after that if Kili has his way.**

 **Poor little Frerin...couldn't decide what he wanted more...Tauriel, or not having to eat his husband-vegetables. ha ha. I think he chose wisely. ha ha.**

 **Yes, there BETTER BE CAKE!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Emrfangirl:** Ha ha, you mean little Flinn will spill his guts in hopes of a lighter sentence? ha ha. And I would think that those two have been through enough to make them more sorry than any punishment ever would. But they will still have to make it up to Bombur. ha ha. Glad you like my solution with the Blacklocks...and Frerin is indeed a perfect chaperone. ha ha. Thanks

 **abc:** Yep, looks like the FF site is back on track as well. Oh yes, kids can give you grey hairs, but later on you will laugh and tell your friends about it. Just like these father's did. Thorin is merciful...but firm. They will bow or die. Kili is growing up...his Amad will miss her little baby boy. And you know it...Rose and her tantrums could stop an orc hoard in their tracks! Thanks.

 **dojoson41:** I am posting every day till they get there...just hang on a little longer. I know you can, ha ha.

 **Aranel Mereneth:** There will be more of them when Fili gets home. ha ha.


	129. Chapter 129

.

 **Posting a bit early tonight, but I don't think you will mind...will ya?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 129**

 **~X~**

* * *

On the final morning before their return to Erebor, Tauriel woke to the sound of dwarven grumbling. It had been a long night, with her having been among those taking the final round of guard duty, so it was understandable that she had not been the first awake as usual. Looking around, she quickly spotted the source…Flinn. The older dwarrow was sitting on a nearby log, wrapped in a blanket, and from the way his hair was still a bit damp, Tauriel guessed he had just come from a bath in the stream. He was surrounded by both his sons, his grandsons, as well as Bofur and Nori, all of them attempting to make him look presentable. Dwalin was leaning against a nearby tree, his arms crossed over his muscular chest and observing it all with a smirk of humor. She couldn't help but laugh as she watched them fuss, primp, and prod at him, much to his irritation.

"If I find one bow or ribbon in my beard, I swear that heads will roll!" the blond dwarf threatened.

"Oh, hush, you want to look good when meeting Dis again, don't you?" Bofur asked, handing Fili the comb in his hand. "It's been nearly a century, you know…and first impressions are key."

"We're married with two sons, for Mahal's sake! I would like to think I already made a good enough _first_ impression," Flinn laughed, as he let his eldest son weave several braids into his hair.

"Well, it still never hurts to look your best," Kili suggested, holding up a clean tunic and a pair of trousers he had dug out of Fili's pack. "I think these will look good on you."

Flinn stared down at the pile of ratty old clothes on the ground beside him frowning as he realized just how unkempt he must have appeared. He was truly glad for the assistance he was being offered, as well as a change of clothes – something he had not been gifted with in many, many years.

"I do want to look good for Dis," he nodded. "But still, nothing too flamboyant…and no bows!"

"As you wish," Fili laughed, placing one of his own hair clips at the end of this father's braid. It was a small gesture, and yet, to see his adad wearing a symbol of their homeland once again caused Fili's chest to tighten. For a dwarf, braids and hair clasps were part of their heritage and culture. By stripping his father of these things, the slavers had taken from him more than they realized. It was nice to see them replaced once more, even if they were not of his own making. "There, now you look presentable. Amad won't know what hit her when she gets a look at you."

"Do…do you think she'll even recognize me?" Flinn asked, feeling nervous about seeing his love for the first time in so long. "I have aged a bit…both from years and hard labor. I doubt I'm half the dwarrow I once was."

"Oh, please," Kili scoffed. "You might have lost a bit of weight, but after eating some of Amad's home cooking, you'll be fattened up in no time."

"What about these?" Flinn asked, gesturing to his many scars. He then let the blanket slide off his shoulders and slipped into the tunic Fili was loaning him. "No amount of food will make these go away."

"You know that battle scars make the dams go wild," Dwalin told Flinn with a forced laugh. "You earned every one of them through bravery and endurance… no one will ever look down upon you because of them. Neither should you."

"What should I say when I see her again?" Flinn asked, letting his hand rub across his newly trimmed beard. " _Honey, I'm home_ , sounds a bit ridiculous."

"How about just saying hello?" Nori offered. "Then let her do the talking from there."

"Right, but don't forget to toss in a lot of 'I love yous'," Kili suggested. "Amad's a sucker for those."

"What if she comes after me with a blade?" Flinn laughed, though only halfheartedly.

"Then hide behind your grandsons," Fili instructed. "That's what I plan on doing when Sier rains down fire on _my_ head." He reached out and placed a hand on his father's shoulder, looking at him with all seriousness. "Amad will be overjoyed to see you again, Adad. Do not doubt that for a moment. It's truly a miracle that you have been returned to us…one that I still can hardly believe is true."

"You're not the only one," Flinn said with a smile. "It's like I have been given a whole new life." He looked over at little Flinn and Frerin, who were staring up at him with wide grins. "And the best kind too…one with grandchildren!"

.

.

Once Flinn had finished dressing – after asking Tauriel to turn her head, that is - they packed up their gear for the last time, knowing that they would reach the gates of Erebor before dark that day. It had not been a long journey, at least not compared to the one they took with Thorin and Bilbo to slay a dragon and reclaim a mountain, yet Fili still missed his wife and daughter as if he had been gone for months.

The freed dwarves and men were excited as well, looking forward to a real bed and regular meals, as well as the hope of being reunited with possible friends and family. Most were not from Erebor or Dale, having been brought to the mines from other locations, or captured by Gorbash as they passed too close to his lair. But Fili promised that they would do all they could to locate their lost families and see them returned to them as quickly as possible.

A final raven had been sent to the mountain, telling them that they were less than a day's journey away, and to expect them for dinner. And while everyone was understandably tired, the knowledge that they were now on Erebor soil went a long way to boost their spirits.

"Now, we need to plan this just right," Fili stated, looking at his father as the older dwarf rode between his two sons. Little Flinn was sharing a pony with his grandfather, while Frerin had at last been allowed to ride with Tauriel, now that her wounds had healed well enough that they no longer bothered her like they first had. She had even quit using the sling Oin had made her wear, and had begun practicing with her bow and arrow again…when no one was watching that is.

"Do what just right?" Flinn asked, glancing at his son questioningly.

"Present you to Amad, of course," Fili explained. "We can't just have her see you riding up from afar, we have to plan this out."

"You just want to watch our mother faint," Kili laughed, though in all honesty, he would have paid good money to see that himself.

"Do not berate your brother for his ideas," Tauriel scolded Kili. "If your mother is otherwise distracted with regaining her husband, she might not have time to object to the idea of us being together."

"Hey, that's true," Kili agreed, his eyes sparkling with merriment. "Yes, let's plan this out then, to make sure Amad is thoroughly speechless!"

"You need not worry about Dis," Flinn said, leaning forward so that he could see Tauriel, who was riding on the other side of Kili. "She will love and accept you just as I have."

"I thank you for your vote of confidence, Master Flinn," Tauriel said with a warm smile. "Yet I am led to believe that mothers are a bit more protective over their sons than fathers are. And Kili is the baby of the family, as well."

"I knew mother hugging me like that when we left made me look like a child!" Kili groused. "I'm a grown adult now…able to make my own choices. And I choose you, Tauriel! Not even Amad can change my mind about that."

"And I don't think she will try, either, Naddith," Fili chuckled. "Like the rest of us, she only wants you to be happy." He then gave a slight roll of his eyes. "Now, Thorin, on the other hand…he might be a bit of a struggle."

"You leave Thorin to me," Flinn said firmly. "I've known him a lot longer than you two, and I understand how to get around his stubbornness. I've got your back, Kili."

And so they rode on, and as each mile passed, Flinn got more and more nervous…as did Kili and Tauriel.

.

~XXXX~

.

Meanwhile, back in Erebor, preparations were being made for the returning heroes, as well as all the new dwarves that would need temporary housing until they could be reunited with their families once again. Bard too was working hard to make sure the men would be welcomed warmly as well. It had been decided that all would meet at Erebor, since that was where the company would arrive first, allowing all to greet their loved ones before the great feast they had planned that evening. All would be invited to stay in Erebor that night, then the men would leave for Dale the next day…and the one elf back to Mirkwood.

It had been decided that the funeral services for the dwarves and men who had perished in the battle for Erebor, would be joined with those who lost their lives in the liberation of the prisoners when they returned. That way it could all be done at once, and everyone could honor the fallen as they rightly deserved.

Dis, Sier and Marigold had all cried bitter tears when they learned that their royal guards had given their lives trying to protect Thorin and his family. For Hagen and his soldiers targeted them first, and foremost, in their quest to get to the royal chambers. They were thankful that the number of casualties had been low…yet even one death was far too many.

However, they did their best to focus on the bright side, and the returning company. The preparations for the feast were underway, wishing to show the prisoners a fine evening, one they would not soon forget. Sier and Bergie were beside themselves with anticipation over seeing their husbands again, while Dis was looking forward to welcoming home her sons. Though she would never openly show it, it had been a true weight off her motherly shoulders to learn that they had come through the battle safe and sound. She had lost too many to the sword in her life, she wasn't sure she could stand to lose another.

Thorin and Balin had gone to see Bifur, enlisting the aid of the old toymaker in returning the Arkenstone to hiding. Without a drop of Durin's blood in him, the precious stone did not seem to have the same effect on him as the others. Thus it was decided that Bifur would be included among those who knew of the stone's whereabouts, honoring the dwarf with this responsibility. And even though he did not dare to touch it himself, Thorin breathed a bit easier knowing it was once again locked away in the lower vaults, hidden from sight. There it would remain, until it was needed for some official function…in the meantime, Thorin would not give it a second thought.

And while Thranduil had taken his leave of the mountain several days earlier, it was no great surprise when they saw the elven king, and several of his guards, approaching just after midday.

"Welcome back, Lord Thranduil," Balin greeted him, having been working on preparations for the hanging of the new doors all day. They were getting close, but it would still be several more days before things were back to how they were before Gloin's bright idea. The red bearded dwarf still insisted that it had been the only way…and they should all just be glad that it worked. "Have you come to welcome the company back?"

"Yes, for my captain of the guard is among them, and according to the letter Thorin was sent, Prince Fili wishes to thank me personally for sending her along with them," he informed the white haired dwarf. "I would certainly not wish to deprive him of this honor."

"No, of course not," Balin chuckled, having recently discovered that the elf king's usual somber tone often hid a measure of humor…if you looked really, really hard.

"And as long as I am here," he continued, dismounting and striding confidently towards the still gaping hole in the mountain. "I might as well pay my respects to the queen and the new little princess. Is she receiving guests?"

"I'm sure she is," Balin nodded, doing his best to hide the grin on his face as he escorted the elf inside, directing him to Marigold's current whereabouts. Thorin had warned his councilor that Thranduil was now quite besotted by his new little lass, but to see it firsthand amused Balin greatly. "Right this way, Lord Thranduil…right this way."

.

.

"How much longer?" Talin whined, having been standing at the entryway for the last ten minutes, craning her head in hopes of catching the first glimpse of her father.

"The raven said they were less than a mile away," Bergie told her daughter, just as eager as her children to see Dwalin once more. "Any moment, he and the rest will come over that rise, and then you won't have to wait any longer." Yet even to the grown hobbit, the minutes that ticked by felt like a lifetime.

"There!" Torin shouted, pointing his finger as he jumped up and down. "I see them…I see them!"

And sure enough, one by one the large company came over the hillside, streaming towards the mountain like an army of ants. As they grew closer, those waiting could begin to make out faces, calling out the names of those in the lead with great joy.

"Fili…and Kili!" Sier cried. "I see them both, riding up front!"

"And there's Bain!" Tilda shouted, grabbing hold of her father's arm and squeezing it tightly. "Oh, Da…he looks so much like you riding there."

Bard neither agreed, nor disagreed, with his daughter's assessment of his son, though no one could miss the look of pride that covered his face. Bain had returned victorious from his first mission…his son was growing up, and would make a fine king one day.

"Look, Ama! Look Adad!" Rose called excitedly to her parents. "Flinn and Frerin are back! They're home safe!"

Over this, both Marigold and Sier shared looks of relief, the hobbit mother understanding some of what Sier had been feeling, after having been forced to watch her own daughter put herself in danger just recently.

"I can see Nori and Bofur too!" Dori pointed out, slapping his younger brother on the back and giving Bifur a wink. "I told you those two would be just fine."

"Oh look, Marigold," Bergie squealed, fidgeting nervously as Dwalin grew steadily closer. "He's here…he's finally here!"

"I'm so happy for you, Auntie," the younger hobbit whispered, wrapping her one free arm around Bergie's waist and pulling her in close for a quick hug. "It would appear that everything turned out well…both here in Erebor, and on the mission. Now things can start getting back to normal."

Little Raina took that moment to open her mouth and released a very plaintive wail, letting her mother know that she was either wet, hungry, or just irritated about something presently unknown.

"Back to normal, my love?" Thorin asked, smiling down at his wife and daughter. "Do we even know what that's like?"

This caused Marigold to laugh, jostling the babe in her arms until she fell back asleep, apparently easily mollified.

"Well, as close to normal as can get…how's that?" she offered.

"Perfectly fine with me," Thorin nodded, leaning over to kiss her on the top of her head. "I will take chaotic with you any day, my sweet Mari."

.

.

"Now remember, you two, not a word about your grandfather," Fili reminded his two sons, speaking low as they made their final approach to Erebor. "It's a surprise, and one I don't want you to spoiling by spilling the beans too quickly…understand?"

"And no mention of me and Tauriel, either!" Kili added.

"Yes, Adad," Flinn nodded solemnly.

"Yes, Uncle Kili," Frerin added. "Not a word…we promise."

"Good…now, as soon as we arrive and I greet Thorin, the two of you hop down and go directly to your Ama," Fili continued. "Maybe having you in her arms will distract her from me."

"We'll protect you, Adad," Frerin assured his father.

"Oh, yah?" little Flinn said, sounding a bit afraid. "But who's gunna save us?"

"Well…you two are on your own," Fili said with a shake of his head. "You're the ones who stowed away."

"We're not going to see dessert for a year, are we, Adad?" Frerin moaned, knowing this was his mother's favorite form of punishment.

"A year?" Kili repeated sounding shocked. "You're really being optimistic…I would guess closer to _two_ years."

This pulled a few more moans from the lads, causing Fili and Kili to share conspiratorial winks with each other. They should probably feel bad about teasing Flinn and Frerin….but in truth, they had it coming.

.

.

As the group at last reached Erebor's gates…or at least where the gates used to be…they halted their ponies. Fili opened his mouth to speak the customary words of greeting to his king, but before he could utter a sound, Flinn and Frerin began to scream and wail. Fili and Kili barely had time to grab hold of the two lads as they practically leapt off the ponies, helping them to the ground, before they raced over to Sier. The dwarf princess passed Freya off to Bergie with lightning speed and knelt down with open arms, welcoming her wayward lads into a motherly embrace.

"Ama! Ama!" Frerin sobbed, so completely overcome at the sight of his mother. "We're so sorry…really we are!"

"We'll never, ever, do anything like that again…we promise!" Flinn assured her, wrapping his arms around her neck as he buried his face in her shoulder. "Please say you don't hate us."

"Oh, my little lambs," Sier said, doing her best to speak over the lump in her throat and the tears in her eyes. "I could never hate you…either of you. I love you, my darlings. I love you so very, very much!"

"And we love you, Ama!" Frerin told her, not willing to let go of his mother…most likely for a long, long time.

"What about me?" Dis asked, her own eyes red from joyful tears. "Did you miss your N'amad?" Her question was quickly answered as Flinn let go of Sier and was soon engulfed in a bear hug from Dis, kissing the lad on the top of his head as she relished the feel of him in her arms once more.

"Da, da!" Freya squealed from Bergie's arms, seeing Fili and Kili as they too dismounted from their ponies and stood shoulder to shoulder, grinning madly at the scene before them.

"And what's got you two rooted in place?" Dis laughed, straightening up as she held her hands out to her sons. "Get over here and give me and your wife a kiss!"

"Actually, Amad," Fili said with a smile that wouldn't quit. "We brought you back a big surprise we found during our trip."

"A surprise?" Dis questioned, her eyes narrowing with suspicion. "Not like the time you brought home that stray hound and it infested our house with flees…is it?"

"No…nothing like that," Kili chuckled. "This surprise you'll like…a lot."

"You might even say you will _love_ it," Fili added.

"Well…what is it then?" Dis demanded, not enjoying being kept in the dark. "Out with it."

Fili and Kili shared one final look of pure glee and then stepped apart, allowing everyone to see what they had been hiding behind them. And as Flinn stepped forward, a hush came over the crowd. For even though only a small number of dwarves present remembered him by sight, everyone could immediately see the striking resemblance between him and Fili…telling all that this was family.

Flinn did not know what to think. Oh…his Dis had not changed one bit, she was still just as beautiful as he remembered, maybe even more so. Yet as he watched her expression change from suspicion, to shock, and then to utter disbelief, he knew he had to say something…anything.

"Hello, Dis," Flinn began, clearing his throat as he felt the lump forming there.

And then, all kinds of chaos broke loose.

* * *

 **Oh no...did I just leave you on a cliffie? *blushes profusely* Sorry.**

 **Well, there you have it, Flinn and Dis have seen each other at last. Did you like how Fili and Kili planned it out?**

 **And did you like how Flinn got all gussied up (with no bows in his hair) for Dis?**

 **More to come!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **abc:** Liked the husband-vegetables did ya? Frerin didn't. ha ha. Oh yes, Thranduil will have a raised eyebrow or two over this bit of news. As for the bride price...oh man, you wouldn't believe how long it took me to figure out what he might ask for. Hope you like what I came up with. Well, it's reunion time! Thanks

 **Guest:** Well, we couldn't have him seeing them kiss now, could we? Especially after Tauriel just broke his little heart over marrying Kili. ha ha. All the dwarves with them are for the wedding...they are very open minded and big hearted. Thanks.

 **Aranel Mereneth:** Fili was very smart to send Frerin...and Kili was equally smart to ask him to shut his eyes and count. ha ha. They are two wise princes. ha ha. The reunion has begun!


	130. Chapter 130

.

 *****STOP!*****

 **Warning - I have posted TWO chapters tonight, so don't skip over one and read out of order!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PS. Please don't forget to tell me what you thought of both chapters...I really, really want to know. This was a big one!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 130**

 **Amrâlimê = My love**

 **Agnât'adad = Father-in-law**

 **~X~**

* * *

At first there was a mixture of shouts and gasps from those around who recognized Flinn for who he was, causing everyone else to whisper and talk amongst themselves in shocked confusion. Thorin noted that Dis had begun to sway slightly, so taking a step closer, he took hold of her arm just below the elbow to steady her. He then held up his other hand, calling for silence.

"Flinn?" Dis whispered, either doubting her strength of tone, or her sanity. "Is…is it really you?"

"Yes, my precious diamond…it is," he nodded, holding out his arms to the side in a welcoming gesture. "In the flesh."

Dis needed no more assurance, for the sight and the sound was undeniable… it _was_ Flinn, her one true love, just as she remembered. Though she was unsure as to how it was possible, she couldn't deny what was plainly there before her eyes. And without another moment's hesitation, she flew across the space that separated them, launching herself into his awaiting arms.

The force of her embrace almost knocked Flinn over, causing the dwarf to take a step back in order to catch his balance. Yet he instantly wrapped his own arms around her, burying his face in the warmth of her shoulder, drinking in the familiar scent of her…one that brought a wave of memories and emotion flowing over him. This was what he had held on so long for…this was the reason he had fought so hard to stay alive. And now, at long last, he had his reward in full.

"Oh, Flinn," Dis sobbed, pulling back just far enough so that she could cup his cheeks and look into his soft brown eyes. "I don't understand…they said that you were…"

"Dead?" Flinn finished for her, leaning in as he rested his forehead against hers, shutting his eyes in deep sorrow. "I know…and by all rights I should have been. But through some miracle, one I never felt I deserved, I lived…and I've come back to you, my wife…my _one_."

"I care not how or why…just that you're here," she insisted, running her hands across his shoulders and down his chest, attempting to prove to herself that he was indeed real. "I have missed you so much, so very much, my love."

"And I you, Amrâlimê…every minute, of every hour, of every day since we were parted," Flinn told her, unable to hold back his tears any longer. "You, and our lads, were the only thing that kept me going. The hope of seeing you all again, to be in your arms once more."

"Just as mine have ached to hold you, my Flinn." And without any warning, Dis reached up and kissed him, her lips pressed firmly on his as she slipped her fingers within his hair, pulling him down to her in a greedy fashion. The kiss was not gentle, nor sweet, instead it was infused with years of longing, heartbreak, and denial…and Flinn answered back with equal fervor. Neither one caring that everyone gathered around was staring directly at them.

That is, until the two long-lost lovers heard the sound of sniffling coming from beside them, pulling apart to see both Fili and Kili, with tears streaming down their cheeks, reaching out for a group hug. The tears were quickly turned to joyous laughter as all four of them huddled close, sniffing and wiping at their eyes as they smiled at each other.

"Our family is together again," Dis stated, a catch in her voice as she never thought this would be possible outside the Halls of Mandos. "What do you think of our lads, Flinn?"

"I couldn't be more proud of them, my love," the older dwarrow stated. "You did a fine job raising them in my absence…you are a marvel." He then raised his head and looked beyond his immediate family, his sights settling on the still stunned face of Thorin. "Yet, from what I hear, I have you to thank for much of what my lads have become, old friend. I am in your debt."

Thorin stepped closer, with Fili and Kili moving aside so that their uncle could approach unhindered. Dis, on the other hand, did not relinquish her spot at her husband's side, yet no one blamed her one bit. Flinn extended his free arm, offering his brother-in-law a warrior's handshake, yet Thorin would have none of that. Reaching out, the dwarf king pulled Flinn into a crushing bear-hug, slapping him on the back, unable to find the right words to express his joy.

"Flinn…" Thorin said at last, his voice thick with emotion. "I grieved for you…we all did. We sang for you, believing you to be safe in the Halls of Mandos all these years." He looked down at his feet, shame and remorse on his features. "Forgive me for not searching for you…we assumed you were among the slain that the orcs had burned…yet, you were not. I failed you, my sister-brother."

"NO!" Flinn was quick to state, not wanting this glorious moment dampened by needless regret. "You have never failed me! How could you know? As I said, it was a miracle that I survived my wounds at all. You were right to assume I had perished…I harbor no ill will or blame against you, my brother. None at all, and neither should you. I will not allow it. Not after what you did for my wife and sons, to step in as you did and shoulder the responsibilities that should have been my own to bear. For that is a debt that I can never repay."

"It was my pleasure," Thorin assured him. "I never saw it as a burden…Dis is my sister, and Fili and Kili are fine dwarrow. You have every reason to be proud of the dwarves they have become."

"And speaking of reasons to be proud," Fili interjected, just itching to introduce his father to his wife. "Please, come meet my _one_ …my Sier."

Of this, Flinn seemed immensely interested, and allowed himself to be led over to where the wide-eyed dam waited. Dis, still unwilling to let go of Flinn, was at his side holding on to his arm tightly.

"Adad, this is Sier…my wife," Fili introduced. "Sier…I would like you to meet my adad."

"Flinn, son of Frár, at your service, my lady," he responded, placing his hand over his heart and blowing low.

"Sier…at yours and your family's," she managed to say, giving a curtsy. Though when she heard her own words, Sier blushed a bit. "I mean…welcome home, my Agnât'adad. It is indeed an unexpected pleasure to have you back among your kin and kith."

Flinn reached out and took her hand, bringing it to his lips as he gave her a smile that reminded her so much of Fili.

"And it is with unparalleled joy that I at last meet the lass who has stolen the heart of my firstborn, and given me three fine grandchildren," Flinn told her. "Fili is indeed a very fortunate dwarf."

"That I am, Adad," Fili agreed, wrapping his arm around Sier and pulling her to him as he kissed her on the temple. He longed to do more, but it would not be seemly in front of such a crowd…oh, but the moment he got her alone, well that was another story. And he could see from the look she was giving him, that she felt the same way…or was that perhaps anger that blazed in her eyes? Fili swallowed hard, maybe he was in far more trouble than he thought.

"Do you like him, Ama?" Frerin asked, tugging on her skirts as he looked up at her hopefully. "He's really nice."

"And he looks a lot like Adad too, don't you think?" Flinn added, grinning up at his grandfather with pride.

"Very much so," Sier nodded, looking over at Dis and giving her a smile that said so much. It was easy to see that the older dam was still quite overwhelmed by all this, and there would be time later for explanations. But for now, all her mother-in-law needed to know was he was there…and that was enough.

"And this is Freya," Fili continued, reaching out and taking his daughter from Bergie, hefting her on his hip as he stepped closer to his father. "But don't be offended if she doesn't take to you right away, she is rather shy and a bit stand-offish when it comes to strangers." Yet before he could barely get the words out, the little lass reached out her hands, stretching towards the older dwarrow and giving him a wide toothy grin.

"Da, Da!" she giggled, allowing Fili to place her in Flinn's arms, startling just about everyone around them. As Flinn held her against his chest, her face parallel with his own, she cooed and smiled, placing her chubby hands on both his cheeks and giving them a happy pat. "Da, Da, Da," she stated again, leaning in to place a very loud, and wet, kiss on his nose.

"Well, I never," Dis marveled, recognizing this as quiet extraordinary for her only granddaughter. "She has never warmed up to someone this quickly."

"Why are you so shocked…I've always had a way with Durin females," Flinn laughed, leaning down to kiss Dis on the cheek as she blushed slightly. Then turning back to his daughter-in-law he gave her a wink. "And I can see that my granddaughter has inherited your beauty, Sier. Fili will need to be on his guard when she comes of age."

"Maybe even before that!" Fili grumbled, not enjoying the thought of his daughter even looking at another dwarrow.

This caused those around them to laugh, everyone knowing just how protective the crown prince was of his little lass.

"And this is _my_ bride," Thorin spoke up, eager to present his friend to his own wife. "Marigold, from the Shire."

"A true delight, My Queen," Flinn stated with a bow of respect, though his happy smile never faded. "Thorin indeed chose well."

" _He_ chose?" Marigold scoffed good-naturedly. "Do you have any idea what I had to go through to convince this stubborn dwarf to even court me?"

"Sadly…I think I do," Flinn chuckled, watching the tips of Thorin's ears turn red. "You must be a very persistent lass, if you were able to tame this wild warg."

"I'm not some domesticated lap dog yet, old friend," Thorin grumbled. "I still have some bite left in me."

"I'm sure you do," Flinn laughed, yet his eyes were drawn to the bundle in Marigold's arms. "And this must be your daughter, Princess Rose."

"NO! It's not!" Fili gasped, suddenly realizing that Marigold was no longer pregnant, _and_ that there was indeed a brand new babe in her arms. "When did _this_ happen?"

"A lot has taken place while you were away," Thorin assured them, straightening up as he introduced his new daughter. "Everyone…meet Raina. She was born just a few days ago, quite unexpectedly, and under what might be considered very unusual circumstances." When Fili and Kili looked at him with curiosity, Thorin waved them off, letting them know he would explain later.

"I'm Rose," the little dark haired dwarfling announced, stepping up and holding out her hand in greeting to the blond dwarf.

"And a more lovely flower I could not imagine," Flinn told her, reluctantly handing Freya back to Sier so he was able to squat down to shake Rose's hand. "Happy to meet you, little Princess. Your cousins have spoken very highly of you."

"What about us?" Talin asked, suddenly at her cousin's side, eager to meet this new dwarf as well. While the reunion with Flinn had been going on, Dwalin had dismounted his pony and come to greet his family, hugging his children and kissing his wife most profoundly, leaving Bergie quite breathless.

"Did Flinn and Frerin tell you about us?" Torin spoke up, coming to stand beside his sister.

"Most assuredly," older Flinn nodded, still down at their level. "Your adad has as well, speaking quite proudly about his amazing lad and lassie. Not to mention his lovely bride…Bergie was it?" At this, Flinn stood, bowing to the intriguing hobbit beside Dwalin.

"Aye, Master Flinn," she grinned, still clutching to her husband quite possessively. "And I've heard a great many stories about you over the years as well. It will be interesting to see if you can live up to all the bragging your sons and wife had done on you."

"Oh, Dwalin…I can see you found a true match in this one," Flinn laughed. "No fear of speaking her mind at all…I like her."

"That's my Bergie," Dwalin nodded, pulling her even closer and staring down at her with adoring eyes.

Next, Balin, Gloin, Bifur and Dori all took turns greeting their old friend, while Oin, Nori, and Bofur were also reunited with their families. Needless to say, it was a very joyous time for the Durin family and their closest friends. And while Flinn shook hands and was given hugs by all around, he always returned an arm around Dis, keeping the one _he_ wanted most, close beside him.

Fili had been quite overcome by the entire reunion, but when his eyes caught the sight of Bard and Tilda standing nearby, he realized they were not the only ones eager to have their loved ones back in their arms. Turning, he signaled for Bain to dismount and approach, the young prince having been glued to his spot, enthralled by the scene before him.

"King Bard," Fili began in a commanding tone, drawing the attention of all, even those still welcoming Flinn home. "I wish to commend your son, Prince Bain for the outstanding assistance he and his men provided on this mission. Not only did he command the battalion that took on a hoard of orcs, but he also stormed the mines and rescued our group, who were trapped inside. He is a fine man, a fine prince, and someone I would be honored to have fighting at my side. You have every cause to be very proud."

"I have ever been so, Prince Fili," Bard stated, his heart about to burst from emotion over his son's fine deeds. He then pulled Tilda in close to his side as well, looking down at her with the same fatherly gaze. "I am proud of all my children. Yet it is with great gladness that I welcome home my son and heir, commending him on the fine way he has represented the people of Dale. It is good to have you back, Bain." And stepping forward, he engulfed his middle child in a manly hug.

"It's good to be home, My King," Bain stated, returning the embrace. Yet, over his father's shoulder, the young prince could not help but catch the eye of a pretty dark haired girl, her face beaming and her gaze centered directly on him. He returned the smile, accompanied by a brazen wink, one that made her blush and look away. He would find time to speak to her soon, when not so many eyes were watching. Bain pulled away from his father and turned back towards where his men waited. "Though I would be remiss if I did not bring the actions of my second in command, Dunner, to your attention." The young prince signaled for the dark haired man to approach, bowing to King Bard with his fist over his heart as a sign of respect. "Dunner was extremely valuable to me, offering advice, wisdom and protection…to the point of saving my life in battle."

"I owe you much, then, Soldier," Bard stated, looking somewhat troubled by the news that his son's life had needed saving. "For the lives of my children are more precious to me than anything on Middle Earth. For your deeds, you will be greatly rewarded, and retain my eternal gratitude."

"I was only doing my duty, Sire," Dunner insisted in a humble tone, bowing once more. Yet when he straightened, his eyes fell upon Tilda. "And for the lives of you and your kin, I would gladly lay down my own."

"Thankfully, that was not required," Tilda spoke up, stepping forward and extending her hand to the handsome soldier. "Yet for saving my brother, you have won my gratitude as well…Dunner, was it?"

"Aye, My Lady," he nodded, accepting her hand, yet instead of shaking it, he turned it over and kissed the back of it gallantly…never taking his eyes off the lovely princess. It was rather obvious to all, that the two were currently sharing a moment…one that might escalate to something more, given the time and opportunity.

Bain, however, seeing what was going on, reached out and removed Tilda's hand from Dunner's grasp, pulling his younger sister back a few steps until she was once more within her father's protective circle.

"My father said you had his gratitude, not his permission to manhandle my sister, Soldier," Bain stated, eyeing his friend a bit more suspiciously, though there was an undercurrent of respect there as well.

"Of course not. Forgive me, My Lord," Dunner stated, sounding a bit startled. Yet no amount of censure could erase the small smile from his lips as Tilda continued to watch him with her lovely eyes, a bit of color rising to her cheeks.

Fili, fully aware of what was taking place before his very eyes, quickly tried to divert everyone's attention to another matter. This time, calling forth Tauriel, as he moved over to where Thranduil stood.

Tauriel, who had till now been holding back, very touched by the wonderful reunion playing out before her, dismounted and made her way to stand before her king. With her eyes lowered, she waited for him to acknowledge her.

"I was informed that you were of great help to the mission, Captain Tauriel," Thranduil said, not a hint of emotion in his tone…yet that was hardly unexpected. "You have done well, and are a credit to your station."

"Thank you, Lord Thranduil," Tauriel replied, overcome by his words of praise. "I was happy to be of use."

"Of use?" Fili scoffed, breaking in on the conversation. "She was more than that! Far more!" The dwarf prince brought himself up to his full height, which was still considerable less than either of the elves, and met the king's gaze. "Captain Tauriel was instrumental in the defeat of Gorbash and the rescue of the prisoners, Your Majesty. I can honestly say, that without her, we would have never succeeded in our mission. Every one of us owes her our lives."

"Indeed?" Thranudil's dark eyebrow raised, though a hint of a smile could also be seen on his face. "Is this so?"

"Prince Fili highly exaggerates my participation, My Lord," Tauriel said with a blush, bowing low before the elf king. As she did, however, the intricately woven courting braid slipped loose from the rest of her hair and fell forward, dangling there for all to see. And while Thranduil didn't seem to notice it, much less understand its meaning, someone else did.

"What in the name of Mahal's hammer is _that_ doing in her hair?" Dis all but shouted, pointing at the symbol of dwarven courtship. She was still clinging to Flinn's arm, and standing off to the side, having been paying attention to Fili's words. Yet now she was looking around, mentally calculating the number of single dwarrow who might have had reason to interact with the she-elf on the mission.

Dis' gaze fell on Oin first, but quickly dismissed the idea, knowing that the healer would have long considered himself too old to court anyone, much less an elf. Bofur and Nori were standing side by side, yet when she leveled them with an inquisitive stare, neither one would meet her eyes, both looking intently at the sky or the ground. And even if they would not confirm or deny anything, the princess could read the innocence on their faces, and it spoke volumes.

That left only one… _Kili!_

Whipping around, Dis stared at her son…her youngest, _her baby._ Kili did not look away, he did not flinch, and to her supreme shock, he nodded boldly.

"I put it there, Amad," the dark haired prince confirmed. "And I fully intend to add my beads to it the first chance I get." He then stepped over to where Tauriel stood, the she-elf looking somewhat unsure about what to do or say. Yet all her worry seemed to disappear as she felt him reach out and take her hand in his. "Amad, I once promised that you that you would be the first to know when I found my _one_ …and even though a few others kind of figured it out even before I did myself…but I'm telling you now. I love Tauriel, Mother, and she loves me in return. I've asked her to marry me, and she agreed. Please be happy for us."

Dis stood there, her eyes moving from Kili, to Tauriel, and then to where their hands were connected, all the while gaping like a fish out of water.

"Kili, what is the meaning of this?" Thorin's booming voice broke the silence that had fallen all around them. He took a step towards his nephew, and yet a hand shot out to stop him. Without even looking in her brother's direction, Dis had successfully halted his approach, effectively telling him to stay out of it.

"Kili…you're in _love_?" Dis repeated, almost as if she needed the words reaffirmed. He nodded. "And she…agreed to marry you?"

"I did, Lady Dis," Tauriel assured her. "I realize I am most likely not what you expected, or desired, for your son." At this the she-elf noticed the first sign of reaction from her king, a slight rising of his right eyebrow. This caused her to cringe slightly, fearful of what the high elf was thinking at this moment. Still, she forced herself to continue. "Yet our feelings for each other are no less real. With my king's permission, I will take your son's hand in marriage and remain by his side until we are parted by death. I only ask that you give me the opportunity to prove to you that my affections for Kili are real, and that I will do right by him in all ways."

"Dis," Flinn said softly, pulling her shocked eyes off the two lovers, and over to him. "This is a good thing…I promise. Tauriel saved not only Kili's life on this journey, but the rest of ours as well. If it were not for her, none of us might have made it back alive. Not him, not Fili, not me…and not even your grandsons."

At this point, Dis' head began to swim, it was all too much to take in, especially in such a short amount of time. Flinn had returned from the grave, her sons and grandsons were back safe, yet she had just been informed that all their lives had been in great peril. And now…her little Kili had fallen in love and intended to get married…to an elf? It was all too much, and in response, Dis felt her mind shut down, causing her to do something she had never done in all her life.

The princess of Erebor fainted.

* * *

 **And here you all thought she would go down from seeing Flinn again! ha ha. fooled you!**

 **So, what did you think of the reunion stuff...**

 **Flinn and Dis?**

 **Flinn meeting Fili's family? Freya liking Flinn?**

 **Marigold and the baby shock?**

 **Dis noticing Tauriel's braid and Kili's admitting it was him?**

 **Thanks**


	131. Chapter 131

.

 **Thank you again for all your kind reviews and wonderful words.**

 **I love them all.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 131**

 **~X~**

* * *

"Dis!" Flinn cried, catching her before she could hit the ground, and scooping her up into his strong arms.

"Amad!" Kili shouted, rushing to her side as well. Fili was only seconds behind.

"Bring her inside," Thorin insisted, making a path for Flinn to carry her unhindered. When Fili and Kili moved to follow, their uncle stopped them. "No, you two stay and see that everyone is taken care of. Get them settled and make sure they are brought to the banquet hall for a celebration." Then he was gone, leading Flinn quickly through the halls.

Fili and Kili were left looking at each other with shocked expressions. They had never seen their mother faint before, nor show a moment of weakness. This was all rather unnerving.

"Your mother will be just fine, lads," Balin stated firmly – apparently an expert on passing out. "It was all just a bit much for her to take in at once. Do not worry overly much about her." He then turned to the crowd still standing around, eyes full of questions and wonder. "Erebor welcomes you all to her halls," he shouted to those before him. "King Bard of Dale has also opened his doors to you men, willing to assist you in any way possible. Yet, tonight we invite you all to join us in a celebration that we hope will express our joy at your emancipation, as well as our sorrow and grief over the horrors you were forced to suffer. Please, know you are welcome here."

Balin then stepped aside, and with the help of many assistants, both the dwarves and men were ushered inside, all of them marveling at the amazing sights that surrounded them. The dwarven soldiers were also excused, eager to be reunited with their families, while those who had lost their lives in the battle were carried away with honor.

Kili had returned to Tauriel's side, his eyes tinged with worry, yet still determined to stand by his chosen one.

"Tauriel…I would speak to you," Thranduil stated firmly, looking at his captain with an unreadable expression. "Alone."

"Anything you want to say to her, you can say in front of me," Kili insisted, not wishing to abandon her if she was about to be reprimanded in any way.

"I commend you for your protective nature, dwarf prince," Thranduil said with a slight nod of his head. "Yet, I would speak to her in our own language, making it impossible for you to understand our words, regardless."

"It's all right, Kili," Tauriel insisted, placing her hand on his shoulder as she gave him an encouraging smile. "I too desire to speak with my king. I will be all right."

Kili seemed doubtful, their bond crying out that he remain at her side in times of danger…and yet, he also knew that his love could take care of herself. He only hoped that Thranduil would not attempt to sway her from her choice…the choice of him as her mate.

"Very well," he agreed at last, giving Thranduil a warning look. "I will be right here if you need me, Taureil."

With a smile of gratitude, the elf lass turned and followed her king into the entryway, the two of them searching out a place where they could speak privately.

Once more, Kili was left watching as those he loved left him behind, standing there with no idea what he should do.

"Don't worry, Kili," Sier told him stepping up and putting an arm around his shoulders comfortingly. "Her love for you is as clear as day…nothing anyone can say will change her mind." It was apparent that she had read his thoughts, for those were just the words he needed to hear.

"Thank you, Sier," Kili said, her assurance helping quite a bit. Tauriel was his _one_ …nothing and no one could keep them apart. And even if the two of them had to leave Erebor…leave Mirkwood…he knew it would be worth it to be together.

It was then that Fili noticed the large gaping hole where the mountain's gates once stood.

"What in the name of the Valar happened here?" he gasped, looking around at the remaining dwarrow's faces for answers. "Thorin said a lot had taken place while we were gone…care to fill us in?"

"Maybe later, laddie," Balin said with a longsuffering sigh. "Sufficed to say, it is all settled and done with now. You will hear about it in due time."

"But what happened to the gates?" Dwalin insisted, his mind now working overtime on how he was expected to secure the mountain when a full grown Oliphant could easily march right in.

"Gloin…care to fill them in?" Dori asked, chuckling to himself as the ginger-bearded dwarf's cheeks turned a rosy shade of red.

"No I would not!" he huffed, grabbing hold of Oin and leading him inside the mountain, followed by Dena and Gimli. "You might want to check on Princess Dis, Brother…to see if she is truly all right."

"Aye, it might be best," Oin agreed. "And then…we get some ale!"

After they had disappeared Bard approached, looking a bit hesitant.

"Thorin was obviously not expecting his sister's husband to return from the dead," he pointed out. "Perhaps tonight is not the best time for a celebration… and I'm sure you and your family have a lot to talk about. Should I take my soldiers and the men back to Dale, to allow you all some privacy?"

"Nay, Bard," Fili disagreed. "Everyone fought bravely, and with a great deal of sacrifice, they deserve this celebration. And tomorrow we will lay the fallen to rest with honors. Stay, all of you, please."

"Very well," Bard nodded, stepping forward and clutching Fili's arm with his hand, as the dwarf prince returned the gesture. "I am truly happy that you have had your father returned to you, lad. This is indeed a very joyous occasion."

"You have no idea," Fili laughed, gesturing for him and his company to join the others inside. Yet, before the king of Dale could take one step, there came a loud shout from just down the road, causing all to turn and see Bombur, Ilin and their children riding towards them.

"Hello!" the portly cook called, waving his hand in an excited greeting. Yet as he grew nearer, it almost looked as if Bombur had been pulled through a keyhole… _backwards!_ Ilin was riding beside him, and while she had a smile on her face, she looked rather bedraggled as well. The three children appeared just as harrowed looking, though at least their grins were genuine. "Did you hear we were coming, and came out to greet us? That's rather kind of you all."

"And how was your trip?" Fili called, choosing not to answer his question, for fear of disappointing his friend with the truth. "Catch a lot of fish?"

"Nay, nary a one!" Bombur almost pouted. "It began to rain the night we arrived and didn't let up until halfway back to the mountain. The raindrops on the water scared all the fish away from the shore and we had to dine on bought food every night. By the last day of the trip, our tents were soaked through, our bedding was as well, and I couldn't keep a decent campfire going to save my life. Bram developed a rash from some plant he accidentally touched, Tam had her boots stolen by some varmint who crept into our camp one night, and Tae fell in the lake…twice! Oh, and Ilin caught a stomach bug." Here he paused and gave his wife a sympathetic look. "All in all, it was probably the worst trip I have ever been on, and that's counting the one where we followed Thorin back here to Erebor! You all have no idea what we have been through…it was a pure nightmare." Bombur looked down, and spying Flinn and Frerin, standing between their mother and father, he shook his head ruefully. "Looks as if you two lads were the only ones who got off easy. You don't know how lucky you were to be back here in Erebor, safe and sound with your Ama, instead of roughing it out in the wild with us."

Both Flinn and Frerin hung their heads, looking rightly ashamed as they shifted on their feet nervously. They knew they would have to confess their sins to the kindhearted cook sooner or later…and apparently sooner had just arrived.

"Mister Bombur," Flinn began, glancing up at him with a piteous stare. "We have something to tell you." Yet before the repentant lad could speak another word, Sier cut him off.

"You can tell Bombur all about _your_ week later, right now he appears to be in need of a hot bath and a warm meal," she intervened, causing Fili, Flinn and Frerin to stare up at her with shock filled eyes. "Why don't you and your family get inside and rest up a bit, we are having a fine feast later to celebrate the prisoner's release."

"A feast?" Bombur was instantly interested. "Well now, I could certainly do with that! But maybe I should pop down to the kitchens and make sure they have everything in hand."

"Don't you dare!" Ilin threatened. "I am cold, wet, tired, and feel like I was trampled by a herd of ponies. All I want is to get to our chambers, have a warm bath, and sleep for a week…and I expect you to watch over the children! No slipping off to hide in your precious kitchen!"

"Aye, my buttercup," Bombur nodded, looking a bit guilty at his suggestion. "I will be your devoted nurse until you are back in the pink…I promise."

"You better," she said sternly, dismounting and heading inside, giving a tired smile and nod to those she passed.

"Come on," Bombur signaled, instructing his three children to follow him. "We best keep up." He did spare a wave at Fili and Kili, letting them know he was happy they were back safe, before hurrying to catch up with Ilin.

Bram, Tam, and Tae followed as well, but they did stop for a moment to talk to Flinn and Frerin.

"You really missed a fun time," Bram told the two dwarflings. "It was the best camping trip ever!"

"Yah," Tae agreed with a wide grin. "I have no idea why Ama and Adad didn't like it…it was loads of fun! And I think I learned to swim!"

"You learned to sink, is more like it," Tam laughed. "But still…it _was_ a lot of fun. Sorry you two missed it."

"Well…" Flinn said, glancing up at his parents' faces, before cringing slightly. "To tell you the truth…we're kind of sorry we missed it too."

"Oh, I bet you two are," Fili said, unable to keep his expression somber a moment more, and broke out into a roaring laughter. "I just bet you are."

.

.

Up in Dis' quarters, Oin had come and gone, assuring the two worried males that the princess was just overwhelmed and that she would wake soon. The best thing for her now, he said, was a little nap, and not to wake her before she was ready to do so on her own. So Flinn and Thorin were forced to wait, exiting her bedroom and stepping out into the main living quarters. Now that they were alone, Flinn felt somewhat out of place, not sure what to say to his brother-in-law after so many years apart. Thankfully, Thorin noticed his discomfort and offered to pour him something to drink.

"Some wine?" Thorin asked, looking nearly as uncomfortable as Flinn.

"Ale if you've got it," the blond dwarf requested.

"I doubt Dis keeps any of that on hand…but maybe something a bit stronger?" he walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of amber liquid. "The elves make this." He popped the top and gave it a sniff, nodding in satisfaction at the aroma. "I think this was a gift from Thranduil, something he gave Dis at the last Durin's Day celebration he attended."

"Set me up," Flinn nodded in agreement, anxious for anything that would burn away his frayed nerves.

Thorin poured two glasses and handed one to Flinn. They both drank deeply, coughing and sputtering a bit as the liquid went down. Still, it did the trick, and soon Thorin was pouring refills.

"I still can't believe you're back from the dead, Flinn," the dwarf king said, looking at this long lost friend and sister-brother in amazement.

"I still can't believe I'm back either," the blond dwarrow agreed, looking around the room as he tried to recall all his memories of the mountain home he once knew. An uncomfortable silence fell between the two, until Flinn gave a heavy sigh and spoke. "I…I find that I don't know what to say…or do, Thorin. I know I'm home…but, I've been a slave for so long now, everything feels awkward. Unfamiliar."

"I understand," Thorin said with a sad nod, gesturing for them to sit down. "Well…in truth I don't _fully_ understand…I mean, how could I? But I went through something similar when I returned to Erebor. This was my home, where I was born, but for the first year after retaking the mountain…I too felt lost. Nothing was the same, everything was wrong…and yet my mind knew it wasn't. It was just as we left it, though perhaps a bit messier." He gave a snort of derision. "Dragons do not exactly clean up after themselves."

"I imagine not," Flinn chuckled, sipping slowly at his drink.

"So I wandered these halls, feeling lost for a long time," Thorin continued. "Until I stopped trying to recapture how things _used_ to be, and began looking at Erebor with new eyes. _I_ was the one who was different; I was no longer the same dwarrow who fled these halls all those years ago. Thus I had to look at my old home the same way…as something new and different."

"So, what your saying is…my life from here on out will have to be different? New?" Flinn asked.

"No one expects you to just pick up where you left off, Flinn. Too much has happened in your absence," Thorin reasoned. "Just don't dwell on the past, especially those years you were taken from us, look to the future and find a new happiness…with Dis and your sons." He leaned forward and placed his hand on Flinn's arm in a comforting gesture. "And we will all be here to help you… _I_ will be here to help you, my friend."

"Thank you, Thorin," Flinn nodded, his eyes watering just a bit, and he didn't think it was from the strong liquor.

"I…I've truly missed you, Flinn," Thorin told him, his voice a deep rumble in his chest. "Things were never the same after you and Frerin left us."

"I miss him every day," the blond dwarf assured Thorin. "Even after all these years, I still grieve for my sword-brother."

"Thankfully, we now have one less family member lost to us," Thorin nodded, giving Flinn a warm smile. "Your return is a blessing…and somewhat of a miracle." Of course, Thorin wanted to know all the details surrounding Flinn's capture, his years of imprisonment, and how Fili and Kili had found him. Yet, Flinn knew that there would be plenty of time to tell those stories later…right now he wanted to talk about his son.

"Thorin…I have given Kili my blessing on this union," he informed his king and kin. "He loves her, truly, and she feels the same for him."

"Kili is young and reckless," Thorin stated, almost in a dismissive manner. "This is more likely a passing fancy…nothing more. He will come to his senses and end things with the elf…I'm sure of it."

"No, Thorin," Flinn insisted, his tone strong and sure. "This is not some mere infatuation that will fade. Kili is _awake_." When Thorin looked up at him in utter confusion, he chose to elaborate. "As in _no longer stone_."

"HE'S WHAT?" Thorin gasped, sitting up straight, his drink sloshing out of his glass just a bit. "But…by an elf?"

"Were _you_ not awakened by a hobbit?" Flinn reasoned, causing Thorin's mouth to close instantly. "Might your reluctance to this union not be due to your concern over Kili's emotional state…but simply because of your long standing dislike for elves?"

"A lot has happened in the past several years to have changed my opinion about elves…or at least softened it," he admitted reluctantly.

"I'm glad to hear that, my friend," Flinn smiled. "It would mean a lot to me, and to Kili, if you too would support his choice in a mate. Tauriel is a fine lass, strong, brave, kind, and loyal to a fault. I could not have chosen better for my son if I had tried."

"But… _an elf_?" Thorin restated, looking almost pained by the idea. When Flinn opened his mouth in an attempt to argue, Thorin waved him off. "No…don't say it. I know it makes no difference, but consider the issues they will face. Their individual lifespans alone will eventually tear them apart."

"True…but time holds no meaning when you are in love," Flinn countered. "Would you have chosen not to marry Marigold if you feared you would die before her…or her before you?"

"I almost didn't," Thorin admitted quietly. "Hobbits do not live as long as dwarves…less than half our normal lifespan."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Thorin…truly I am," he said, feeling pity for his friend.

"Thankfully, Marigold is young enough that we will age relatively the same, given the number of years I have left," Thorin assured him. "Yet, if I had still been in my first or second decade, things would have been much different."

"But would you still have married her?" Flinn persisted.

"The honorable part of me would like to say no…that I would have allowed her to find a mate she could grow old with," Thorin admitted. "Yet, Mahal chose her for me, and I was powerless to resist in the end. It is a good match, we are one in all ways. She is my treasure."

"Then…can you expect any less from Kili?" Flinn asked leadingly. "Tauriel is Mahal's choice for him as well. Would you deny him his happiness?"

Thorin sat there, swirling his drink in his hand, and staring at it as if it held all the answers in the world. At last he gave a heavy sigh and downed the wine in one gulp, setting the fluted glass on the table before them in a gesture of finality.

"I suppose I should just be happy that Kili was able to tell a _male_ from a _female_ elf this time," he stated, a small grin springing to his lips as he recalled how his nephew has mistook a male elf for a female back in Rivendell. To this day, Dwalin and Bofur had never let the lad live that one down. "Not that I blame the lad, there's not much difference between them in looks if you ask me."

"Oh, trust me, Thorin, I think Kili is very much aware that Tauriel is a female," Flinn chuckled, knowing there had to be a story behind the king's comment, one he looked forward to hearing all about one day. "Though, it was a pleasure that I got to give him some of the fatherly speech I apparently missed out giving to Fili."

"Oh…you mean _the talk_?" Thorin asked, cringing just a bit as he recalled the way his oldest nephew had been forced to learn such things.

"Yes…as I said, I got to give him some of it at least," Flinn smiled. "It appeared he had most of it already figured out…and what he doesn't know, well, they can both learn together."

They were silent for a bit, both lost in thought, when Flinn sat back in his chair and shut his eyes in despair.

"I've missed so much, Thorin," he lamented. "So much of my sons' lives, and so much time with Dis. I don't know how I will pick up the pieces…how to even start to fit back into their world."

"You'll find a way…and I'm willing to bet it will be easier than you think," Thorin assured him. "Dis loves you…Fili and Kili love you. Everything will be fine."

"How can my sons love me…they hardly know me," Flinn pointed out. " _You_ were the one who was there as they grew, as they became adults…it's you they looked up to and learned from. Not me."

"I'm sure they would have much preferred you, trust me," Thorin said with a snort. "I had no idea what I was doing half the time and you can bet I made my share of mistakes. Sometimes I look at them and wonder how in Middle Earth they turned out as well as they did…or even surprised they are still alive." Flinn watched as a look of shame crossed his face. "I placed your sons in more danger than I ever should have. I selfishly brought them with me on the quest to reclaim Erebor…where they almost died many times over. The wargs, the trolls, the goblins, and the stone giants…not to mention a fire breathing dragon. They could have died, Flinn, and it would have been all my fault."

"I think you're being too hard on yourself," Flinn smiled. "I don't know much about them yet, but from what I've seen…you could not have left them behind if you tried. Just take a look at my two grandsons, them sneaking along on this last trip tells me more about Fili and Kili's stubborn nature than anything. Like father like son, or so they say." This caused both dwrrow to chuckle, the old adage applying extremely well in their case. "Besides, my lads speak very highly of you, Thorin, and they are grateful for all you did for them as they grew. They said so."

"Really?" This seemed to surprise the king. "They actually said that?"

"They did," he nodded. "I can see they look up to you. You are not only their king…you are their beloved uncle, and I can't thank you enough for what you did in my absence."

"I worried every day that I might let you down, Flinn," Thorin confessed. "That there wouldn't be enough food for them, or money to buy them clothes, or that I didn't spend enough time with them. I worried constantly that my best would not be good enough."

"That sounds exactly like a true father to me. And you worried needlessly, Thorin," the blond dwarf assured him. "Fili and Kili would make any dwarrow proud…and they do. There's no way I could be anything but."

"I can't argue with you there," Thorin agreed, having never thought otherwise about his two nephews.

"Even if Kili has selected an elf as his _one_?" Flinn pressed, watching his friend's eyes carefully.

"If Mahal has chosen an elf for Kili…then who am I to argue?" Thorin said with a sigh. "That lad always did march to the sound of a different drum, as they say. Shoots a bow better than any dwarf I've ever met, and can't grow a beard or keep a clasp in his hair if his life depended on it! You know, I actually thought he might pursue a hobbit, like I did…but no, he had to go and fall in love with an elf nearly twice his size!"

"Tauriel is tall, yes, but not _that_ tall," Flinn laughed. "They might make an interesting looking couple, but as you said, we can't fight Mahal's will. The lad is awake…and you know what that means, don't you?"

"What?" Thorin asked, furrowing his brow as a million answers came to mind…but none of them sounded right.

"More grandchildren!" Flinn laughed, watching as Thorin's face paled just a bit.

"Well…I suppose Dis will be happy about _that_ part at least," he grumped.

"Will she?" Flinn asked, his head turning towards the bedroom where his wife still slept. "Do you think she will oppose Kili's choice?"

"I don't believe so," Thorin answered after a moment of thought. "I mean, she's the one who keeps telling _me_ to bury the hatchet with the elves…and apparently I'm _not_ allowed to do so in Thranduil's skull. She has pointed that out to me on more than one occasion." This made both males stop and laugh a bit, easily hearing Dis' stern voice saying those very words. "But this whole fainting thing at the announcement…that is not a very good sign."

"It worries me as well," Flinn nodded. "As I've said, I have already given Kili my blessing…I would hate to be at odds with my wife so soon after returning home to her."

"I doubt you supporting Kili marrying an elf will have you relegated to sleeping on the sofa," Thorin chuckled.

"Do…do you truly think Dis will want me back in her bed…so soon?" Flinn had been a bit worried about this. It had been a very long time since they…well, were intimate. Did he even remember how?

"Mahal's balls, Flinn!" Thorin moaned, shutting his eyes with a look of pain. "I can't talk to you about stuff like this! She's my baby sister!"

"Right…sorry," he mumbled, though the thought still worried him. "Forget I said anything."

"No…the damage is done," Thorin huffed. "Might as well take it all the way and kill me proper." He took a deep breath and tried to get through it as quickly as possible. "Dis has never stopped loving you, of that I'm certain. She speaks of you all the time and even had a damned statue of you made which she talks to every chance she gets. And she even turned down a certain hobbit friend of mine when he made it clear that he had an interest in pursuing her."

"HE WHAT?" Flinn growled, leaping to his feet in a fit of anger. "Someone tried to seduce my wife? Who is he…I will kill the mangy warg!"

For a moment Thorin looked surprised by his friend's outburst, but then he began to laugh, leaving Flinn to glare at him menacingly.

"What is so blasted funny?" he demanded. "You think some cad making advances towards my Dis is a laughing matter?"

"You would be laughing too if you knew of whom I was speaking," Thorin assured him, not able to wipe the smile off his face. "Bilbo Baggins is the most unassuming hobbit you will ever meet, and while he is considered a hero in his own rights, I couldn't imagine him trying to seduce anyone, much less Dis. Picture a bunny rabbit…crossed with a baby chick…mixed with a helpless little lamb, and _then_ you might be a bit closer to describing Bilbo."

"Doesn't sound too dangerous to me," Flinn agreed, sitting back down, a bit more calm now.

"Oh, he's very dangerous…but certainly not in the manner you are imagining," Thorin guaranteed. "I've learned long ago never to underestimate hobbits where bravery and ingenuity is concerned, but he is no threat to you and your love for my sister. Never was…but mostly since Dis would not allow it."

"Glad to hear it," Flinn said with a nod of his head. "I would have hated to kill this friend of yours…this Bilbo Baggins." He then got a curious look on his face. "Or might he now be more than a friend…are you and he somehow related? You did marry a hobbit after all, might this be how you and Marigold met?"

"Of sorts," Thorin mused. "Bilbo and Marigold are distant cousins, to some degree at least. She came with him when he brought a group of hobbits to help us learn to farm the land around Erebor, so that we would no longer be so dependent on neighboring races for food. The project was a great success…and both Dwalin and I found our mates in the deal as well. For that, and so much more, I owe Bilbo a great deal…a debt I can never fully repay."

Just then their keen ears picked up the sound of rustling covers in the other room, causing them both to turn in that direction.

"I will leave you two alone," Thorin said, standing up and placing his hands on Flinn's shoulders. "It's truly good to have you home…brother."

"It's good to be back!" Flinn assured him.

"There will be a feast tonight in the banquet hall…don't you two spend so much time catching up that you miss it," he instructed, heading for the door. "Yet…if you do, I'll understand." He gave his brother-in-law a wink, and left, shutting the door behind quietly him.

* * *

 **Yahhhh, I think it might be a while before you see Flinn and Dis...they have a lot to catch up on. ha ha.**

 **And look, Bombur is back! And that was nice of Sier to give the kids a short reprieve from having to fess up their sins.**

 **Now, lets get to this big party thing! Well, but first some more talking needs to happen, by Thranduil and Tauriel...and Kili and Thranduil...and Kili and Tauriel...and Thorin and Thranduil...and then...oh for goodness sake, EVERYONE has to talk. ha ha.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **abc:** awww, thanks, I am glad you enjoyed the two chapters in a row. And I am happy I got a tear or two out of you over the reunion. Oh yes, Dis saw that braid and instantly was in search of who put it there...I don't think she expected it to be Kili. ha ha. Yah, it won't be all smooth sailing over this marriage, but I think in the end things will work out.

 **Emrfangirl:** Thanks for reviewing both! Kili was all excited to see his mom faint when he thought it would be over Flinn coming home...but when she passed out after hearing his news, he don't like it so much any more. ha ha. Thrandy and Raina? Ummm, that is just way too creepy in my book. ha ha. Yes, at one point their ages will be even, but she was named after his dead wife...I don't think either one would go for that. ha ha. BUT...It would be a very interesting story line and just think of how nuts it would make Thorin! ha ha. I am glad you enjoyed Dis fainting. ha ha. And to be honest, until halfway through the mission, I had no idea Dunner would turn out to be so handy and I thought...hey, Tilda might really go for him. ha ha. And Tauriel already told everyone that Bain had a girlfriend...so we kind of knew about her. ha ha. I am more than happy to share my love of writing with you all...since I get so much from it in return. THANKS

 **Guest K:** I am glad I surprised you! And thanks for reading and reviewing. I appreciate it very much.

 **dojoson41:** Oh there was running, hugging and WWWWAAAAaaaaing. So I think I covered it all. ha ha. Thanks

 **Aranel Mereneth:** I am glad you loved all of it! And here is more for you...or there was more, I assume you just finished reading it. More on Monday. ha ha. Thanks

 **AvonTrish:** Here is another chapter for you...and NOW you will have to wait till Monday for more. And I'm glad you think it keeps getting better...because the ends are always the hardest to write...lots of pressure to finish with a BANG. ha ha. Thanks for the review!


	132. Chapter 132

.

 **Monday is back! And so am I.**

 **Here is your next chapter.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 132**

 **~X~**

* * *

"Flinn?" Dis called out, having woke in her bed all alone. At first she assumed it had all been a dream, and wanted to cry at the thought. But then she recalled everything else that had taken place that day, and realized that even her unconscious mind could not have dreamed up such fanciful things. "FLINN?" she cried desperately.

"I'm here, my love," he assured her, stepping into the room and coming over to sit on the bed beside her. He took her hand in his, kissed it and placed it against his rapidly beating heart. "I'm right here."

"Oh, Flinn," she sobbed, launching herself forward and into his arms, practically sitting in his lap in an effort to get closer to him. "I thought it was all a dream…that you were not truly back."

"But I am," he guaranteed her, holding her closer in order to prove it. "I've come back to you, and I will never leave your side again."

"How, Flinn?" she questioned, pulling back a bit, yet never letting her hands leave his body. "What happened…where did you go? Where have you been all these years?"

"I've been a prisoner, my precious diamond," he explained sadly. "The orcs that took me, sold me as soon as I was healthy enough to make them a profit. From there I was traded and sold to many different masters, working on land, rivers, and in mines. I…I even ended up in a fighting ring for a bit." Here he grew silent, his eyes troubled and he looked away in shame. "I have killed, Dis…and not in any way that would make you proud. They almost turned me into a mindless animal."

"Flinn," Dis stated, taking hold of his face in both her hands, forcing him to look her in the eye. "I could never be anything but proud of you! You survived…you came home to me. I love you. Never doubt that."

"I love you too, my _one_ ," he told her, his voice catching as he spoke the words. "I always have, and I always will."

"Did…did they hurt you?" she asked, her brows furrowing in a way that told him she feared the answer.

"Some," he nodded, trying to minimize the truth and not cause her to worry. Yet Dis was a shrewd dam and she could tell he was holding back.

"Show me," she insisted, scooting off his lap and sitting on the bed beside him. "Take off your tunic."

Normally having his wife demand that he strip off his clothing would have aroused Flinn…but not for _this_ reason. He hesitated, giving her a pleading look.

"Show me," Dis stated again, yet softer this time, seeing his reluctance. "Please."

Flinn nodded, for he knew he must do so eventually, and he would not deny his wife's first request in over ninety years. So, slowly, he began to tug at the borrowed tunic, pulling the fine garment up and over his head, leaving his torso bare and exposed to his wife's discerning eyes.

Dis gasped, covered her mouth with her hand and felt the tears begin to flow once more. Her Flinn was riddled with scars. His front, as well as his back, were a roadmap of pain and misery, showing her just what he had endured in his absence. How he had survived it all amazed her, and yet her love for him grew tenfold at the knowledge of how brave he must have been.

Reaching out, she began to trace her delicate fingers over the largest one on his midsection…the one that had initially stolen him from her, the one they believed to have been his death blow. It was healed over now, but the lumpy scar told her just how close she had come to truly losing him… _forever_.

"Not very handsome anymore…am I?" Flinn spoke at last, doing his best to sound flippant, though his shame shone through. "Not that I ever understood what a fine dam like you saw in a poor miner like me."

"I saw the same things I still see…your heart, your kindness, your loyalty…and your love for me, shining in your eyes." Dis assured him, leaning in to steal a kiss. "You have always been handsome to me, and you still are. Besides, you know that scars are a badge of courage, and dams just go crazy for them."

"Then I must be the most desirable dwarf in all Middle Earth," Flinn chuckled, loving how his wife was attempting to put his mind at ease. "Yet, I know the truth…I'm a hideous mess."

"You are my husband!" Dis stated firmly, placing her hands on either side of his face and forcing him to look her in the eye. "Having you back with me, in any shape or form, is beyond anything I could have ever dreamed possible. I will never look upon you as anything but perfect…and mine!"

"You always were the possessive type," Flinn grinned, leaning forward and placing his forehead against her, shutting his eyes. "And I thank Mahal for that…since no other dam would want me looking like this…and I desire no other dam but you. Oh, how I've missed you, my heart."

"Show me," she instructed once again.

"Show you what?" he asked, looking down at his chest in confusion. "I'm already on full display to you. There might be a few more scars on my legs, but other than that, I have no more to show you."

"No…I mean, show me how much you missed me," Dis explained, reaching up and pushing her right sleeve off her shoulder and down her arm, doing the same with the left.

Flinn was left speechless, sitting there staring at his wife with his mouth agape. She was still in her stays, though her ample breasts were barely contained by them, and as she breathed in deeply, he could see them strain to break free. Oh, how he wished they would.

It was then that he spied the pendant she wore around her neck, the silver disk nestled in the valley of her cleavage. It was the one she had gifted to him on their wedding day, and though it appeared a bit worn from a great deal of handling, he would have recognized it anywhere.

"You kept it?" he asked, though instantly recalling that his sons had told him she had. "All this time?"

"Of course I did," Dis whispered, reaching up to remove it from around her neck, but Flinn stopped her.

"No…keep it," he instructed, placing his fingers on the cool silver as it lay against her heated skin. "It pleases me to think that you have treasured it this long."

"Just as I have treasured you," she told him, leaning in for another kiss, yet he stopped her.

"Dis…I…I'm not sure that I can…" he began, fearful that so many years apart had returned him to stone once more. "It's been a very long, long time."

"For me as well, my love," Dis reasoned, giving him a rather exasperated look. "Yet, I think if we just go through the motions, it will all come back to us," she assured him, reaching up as she let her hands run over his bare skin. Leaning in, Dis kissed one or two of the most prominent scars, enjoying the low moans she pulled from him with each touch of her lips. Spurred on by his reactions, she stood up and pushed the rest of her dress from her body. Now she was before him, in only her stays and petticoat, and with a slight tug on the strings, the lower garment fell to the floor beside her dress.

This time it was Flinn's turn to reach out and touch, to kiss and taste, loving every inch of her skin as it was bared to his greedy eyes. His wife was still modestly covered…but if he had his way, she wouldn't be for long. And as he stood, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to him for a long and sensuous kiss…Flinn suddenly woke up! And from the way he could feel her lips turn up into a smile of satisfaction, he knew that Dis was keenly aware of this new development as well.

Impelled by a burning desire, Flinn scooped his wife into his arms, turning so that he could lay her down on the bed, watching as her darkened eyes stared up at him, full of lust and love.

"Will you permit me…my precious diamond?" he asked, fearful that she might somehow say no, thus effectively destroying him. Yet when she smiled widely and reaching up for him with her own hands, he knew this would be a night he would never forget.

"Welcome home, my husband," Dis whispered, as his lips came down to claim her mouth once more.

.

.

Thranduil and Tauriel had found a secluded spot just inside the entryway, where they could converse in private. Tauriel kept her head bowed, not sure if she was about to receive a reprimand…or something worse. She had hoped to speak to her king before word had gotten out about their engagement, but the Lady Dis had put an end to that idea. Still, she was not ashamed of her choice, and no one could talk her out of it, so she looked up at her king with a measure of confidence.

"Have you taken leave of your senses?" were Thranduil's first words once they were alone. "A dwarf? You choose to marry a dwarf?"

"I do, My Lord," she informed him, doing her best not to flinch at his harsh tone.

"Has he bewitched you? Cast some spell upon you, or does he hold something over you in order to force you to comply?" he asked, trying to understand her motivation.

"I am under no compulsion, save that of my own desires," Tauriel replied simply.

"Do you realize what you are giving up by doing this? What sacrifices you will be required to make?" he pressed.

"I know what I am doing," Tauriel assured him. "It is my choice."

"Yes, the choice of Lúthien, which in my eyes is no choice at all!" Thranduil said sharply. "Does this dwarf know what it is you must surrender to be with him? That by agreeing to wed a mortal, you condemn yourself to a life of loneliness and pain? You cannot expect the Valar to grant to you the same dispensation that was given to the Morning Star of our people. Eventually the dwarf will die and you will either fade from grief, or live on alone with a broken heart."

"Kili is still the one I choose," Tauriel stated, and though her tone held sadness, it was also firm.

Thranduil was silent for a long while, staring at her as if unsure what to say. At least he spoke, and for a change his voice was almost comforting.

"So you are truly in earnest about this… _bonding_?" the elf king spoke in a calm voice.

"Yes, I am," she told him in no uncertain terms.

"Is there no way I can convince you otherwise?" he asked, placing his hands behind his back in a regal fashion.

"None, My Lord," Tauriel assured him. "He is what my heart cries out for, what fires my blood, and sings to my soul. I never expected this…and for many years I feared it and hid, but now I embrace it. Please, know that I am certain. I'm not afraid."

"Ah, but you should be," Thranduil sighed. "Afraid of the day when you two will be parted by death. It is not a pleasant experience, and one I would not wish upon anyone, least of all you, Tauriel."

"I know you still grieve for your own wife, Queen Raina," the Mirkwood captain said in a sorrowful tone. "And yet…would you have traded your life with her if you had guessed you two might one day be parted?"

"You know my answer to that," Thranduil said with a pained expression, though he couldn't help but smile at the thought of his beautiful wife.

"Then you know mine as well," Tauriel answered firmly.

Again Thranduil was silent, his eyes boring into the elleth before him, doing all he could to read her thoughts in order to ascertain if her mind was truly made up. In the end, he must have found the answer he was looking for, giving a heavy sigh of resignation.

"I had once hoped that perhaps you would catch the eye of my own son, did you know this?" Thranduil asked, giving her a sad smile of regret.

"Prince Legolas?" Tauriel was shocked. "I…I never dreamed that you would allow your son to promise himself to a lowly Silvan elf."

"You may be Silvan…but you have _never_ been lowly," the elf king stated firmly. "I have watched you grow into a fine elleth, a credit to our race, and essential to the protection of my kingdom. You have won my respect…and my affection. Yet it also became painfully clear that you and my son only looked upon each other as friends…never as lovers. Thus I gave up on that dream a long time ago."

"My…My Lord," Tauriel stammered, taken aback by all she was hearing. "I don't know what to say."

"Say nothing, for I desire no response on the subject," he told her, schooling his emotions once more. "You will remain in Erebor with the dwarf prince then? What will be your position, or are you simply to stand at his side and do nothing?"

"I…I do not know," she admitted, flustered over Thranduil's sudden questions. "Nothing has officially been decided as of yet, but I would not ask Kili to leave his family. He is a prince, he must have responsibilities he cannot abandon. While I…" Here she stopped, feeling rather unsure of herself. She didn't want to be simply a pretty thing on Kili's arm, she wanted to be useful, to have a purpose like she had in Mirkwood. Still, even without knowing what exactly would become of her, Tauriel knew she would endure it all for a chance to be with Kili. "Besides, for all I know, King Thorin might forbid our union, perhaps even banishing Kili for daring to take me as his wife."

"I think not," Thranduil mused, a sly grin spreading over his usual tight lips. "The dwarf king may be stubborn, and pig headed, and rude…not to mention greedy and loud." He stopped there, looking down at Tauriel as if realizing he might have been a bit harsh in his description. "Still…Thorin Oakenshield has proven himself honorable and fair. He will not so lightly toss your petition aside. There is a good chance that he will agree."

"Might my reason to hope have something to do with the fact that King Thorin's daughter now bears the name of your queen…Raina?" Tauriel guessed, wondering just how _that_ had transpired.

"Perhaps," Thranduil nodded, unwilling to say any more on the subject.

"And you?" she pressed. "Do I have _your_ consent to marry Prince Kili?"

Once more Thranduil was silent, thinking over his words carefully. He did not agree with this, and it pained him deeply to think of the sorrow that lay ahead for his ward. Yet, he also knew of the joy that came from being with your chosen one, and even he could not deny her this.

"If it truly be your wish," Thranduil nodded, letting out a long sigh. "And I suppose there is the benefit of me getting to see the look of pure shock on Thorin's face over your announcement. That alone might be worth the inconvenience of losing my best captain."

"I am sorry that I must leave your service, My Lord," she said with a bow to him. "I regret having to relinquish my position in your guard."

"Yet leave you must. And if you _had_ to choose a dwarf…at least you picked one of worth and character. The line of Durin is highly respected, even among our people. Still, do not expect things to go easy, and gaining acceptance among _his_ kind might prove a daunting task." When he saw her eyes become troubled by this, he reached out his hand and laid it on her shoulder. "Yet, if anyone can take on such a mission and succeed…I know it is you."

"I do not know how to thank you, My King," Tauriel said, her voice hardly above a whisper. She had always admired Thranduil…yet to hear him speak to her this way, it was quite overwhelming.

"Just remember, when the day comes, and you are left alone…you will always have a home in the Greenwood," he offered. "You and any offspring that may come from this union."

"You have my eternal gratitude, Lord Thranduil," Tauriel said, giving him a very low and respectful bow.

"Shall we join the celebration?" the elf king asked, eager to be done with this subject, for he was not one to speak so openly about his feelings, and it quite unnerved him. He turned and headed in the direction of the grand hall. "Thorin has promised a feast for all." He then got a rather disgruntled look on his face. "Though, I find it odd, that even though there seems to be plenty of meat at these celebrations, the dwarves only offer us elves breads, greens, and cheeses."

This caused Tauriel to snicker just a bit, making Thranduil look down at her questioningly as she fell into step with him. Once she had regained her composure, she looked up with a smile.

"You might find this meal a bit more to your liking, My King," she told him.

"We shall see," he replied, raising one eyebrow skeptically as he regarded her thoughtfully. "We shall see."

.

.

After the group had dispersed at the gates, all going inside and heading in different directions, Kili positioned himself behind one of the large pillars. He couldn't stop himself from keeping an eye on Tauriel and Thranduil, though doing his best to remain unseen and at a proper distance. He didn't want them to think he was spying…but neither did he want to be very far away. When he saw them end their conversation, he casually stepped out from behind the pillar, giving a bow to the elf king.

"King Thranduil," he began, doing his very best to sound respectful. He knew that any hope of gaining the elf's blessing on their union depended on it. "I would like to officially petition for Tauriel's hand in marriage. And since she has no immediate kin for me to appeal to…I felt that I should be asking your permission."

"Is that so?" Thranduil asked, halting in front of the dwarf and raising his eyebrow skeptically. "And is this a dwarven custom? That you must get the approval of a male in order to win the hand of a maid?"

"Yes…I mean…no?" Kili stammered, sensing that no matter how he answered he would be stepping right into a trap.

"Are females considered property to your race?" Thranduil continued, enjoying the look of horror that crossed Kili's face. "Do you feel that Tauriel does not control her own destiny…that you need _my_ permission over hers?"

"No!" Kili stated very firmly. "Her word is all I need or desire…I just thought…I mean I didn't want to insult you in any way by…" Here he stopped, closing his eyes and shaking his head. He knew that Thranduil loved to play mind games with those he considered beneath him, for Thorin had often complained about this. Thus, Kili took a deep breath and looked the elf king directly in the eye. "It is a dwarven tradition to offer the lass' father some compensation for the loss the family will suffer when she leaves to wed. I will be questioned at the wedding if I have offered someone… _anyone_ …this bride price. I would not shame Tauriel by neglecting this, for it shows that I value her and the contributions she will bring to me and my family. I know you are no official relation to her, but there is no one else for me to ask. So, name your price, King Thranduil…I can offer up to one-fourteenth of the treasure in Erebor, as is my right. No demand would be too great in my eyes, for I could never put a price on one such as Tauriel."

Thranduil stared at the dark haired prince, silently sizing him up – in worth, not height. He had heard of this tradition, this bride price, and to have Kili offering to pay such a thing to him was quite intriguing. What might he ask for? What would the captain of his guard be worth? Unfortunately, much like the dwarf prince, Thranduil found her value immeasurable.

"I will think on it, Prince Kili," he told him at long last. "I will need some time to contemplate your offer." It was just then that Thranduil caught sight of Thorin, making his way down the stairs to where they stood. The two kings gave each other a slight nod of recognition, yet said nothing.

"Kili…" Thorin began, stopping before the group, yet his nephew did not allow him to finish speaking.

"Uncle, how is Amad?" he questioned, both eager and worried to hear the answer.

"She is resting," Thorin informed him. "Your adad is with her, and Oin says she will be just fine. It was all simply too much for her."

"Should I go speak to her?" Kili asked.

"Nay, allow your parents their time alone," he instructed. "They have a lot to… _discuss_." Thorin blanched slightly, still uncomfortable with the idea of what Flinn and his little sister might very well be doing at that moment. He then cleared his throat and gave his nephew an unreadable stare. "Take the elf captain to the banquet hall and join the celebration. Someone from the royal family needs to be present."

"What about you, Uncle?" Kili asked, not sure what to think.

"I will be along presently, as I hope your brother will be as well," he looked around, not seeing Fili anywhere.

"He went to his chambers to change," Kili informed him.

"Good, then you will not need to play host for long," the gruff dwarf nodded. "Now go, I wish to speak with King Thranduil…alone."

"Uncle, may I just say that…" Yet Thorin cut him off.

"We will talk about this later Kili, right now I need you in the banquet hall." And turning, he headed in the direction of his council chambers, effectively telling Kili the conversation was closed.

Thranduil gave a bit of a snort, apparently not liking being directed by Thorin, yet his morbid curiosity got the better of him, and he followed – leaving Kili and Tauriel standing there speechless.

"I do not think your uncle likes me much," the she-elf stated.

"No…that's just Thorin's normal way, you kind of get used to it," Kili shrugged, a bit concerned, but not wishing to alarm his love. "And at least it gets us some time alone."

"Alone? In a room full of guests…all of which will be staring at you and me?" she questioned, looking a bit irritated.

"Well, if they are going to stare…I say let's give them something to really stare at," Kili said with a wide grin, taking hold of her hand. "Come with me!"

"Where are we going, Kili?" Tauriel asked, effortlessly keeping up with him, her long legs making it easy.

"To my room!" he announced, a wicked grin spreading across his lips.

* * *

 **Your room? Gasp, Kili, you dirty dog! ha ha, I think we all know he is not thinking what I think he is thinking...you think?**

 **So, how did Flinn and Dis' talk go? I think they need some time alone. ha ha.**

 **And did Thranduil shock you all with his eventual acceptance...and for his underlying affection for her as his ward?**

 **The party is up next!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **abc:** I think Gloin will be explaining that story for a long, long time. ha ha. Yep, Flinn and Thorin are bonding again, they were very close before he went away, I am sure they will be again. Well, Dis is awake...and so is Flinn - ha ha ha ha ha, get it? Did Thranduil's talk surprise you? Was it as you expected? thanks

 **Feu d'Argent:** Yep, Dis fainted...I mean someone HAD to, and it was her turn. ha ha. Yes, I think Freya is a daddy's girl. And of course Flinn had to say HI to everyone! Yep, marrying off the baby of the family is the hardest. ha ha. Yep, Tilda is all grown up, even if Bard is not ready for that. ha ha. Was the Dis/Flinn talk all you wanted? Now they can live happily ever after, yes? Thorin was shocked, but he will get on board soon enough. ha ha. And yes, you may indeed have your own Flinn Jr. to hold and cuddle...just don't go making him eat any of those horrible husband-vegetables. ha ha. Thanks

 **Emrfangirl:** Yep, kids have a totally different persective of fun than adults. ha ha. And of course Bombur will take good care of Ilin and watch the kids for her while she rests. Yep, Thorin is...ok...with the idea, not thrilled, but Ok. ha ha. Thranduil...well, I think you know the answer now. ha ha. Yes, everyone is tired, but there is a lot to be said and told and dwarves do love to party. ha ha. And Bard loves to drink the dwarves under the table. ha ha.

 **Aranel Mereneth:** Thorin wasn't happy about thinking of his sister in that way either. ha ha. Ha ha, YES he is, "if there's a key there must be a door"..."What happened to the GATES?" ha ha. Maybe he just thought the gates were open? Yes? No? Yep, blond moment. ha ha.


	133. Chapter 133

**.**

 **.**

 **Guest Ally:**

Thanks for your very kind review, this is the only way I could respond to you, however, since you signed in as a guest. I am tickled that you are enjoying my story so much, and that you are doing OK with my version of Kili/Tauriel. :o) I am also very happy to hear that you feel my story can stand on it's own without having to toss in a bunch of smut. I like romance as much as the next gal, but I'm glad you feel it is still good without the 'graphics'. ha ha. Thanks again, I enjoyed your your review. Please let me know if you saw this. T.O.W.G.

.

.

 **Congratulations to those who found the movie quote. It was Tauriel saying "I never dreamed that you would allow your son to promise himself to a lowly Silvan elf." But this time, Thranduil HAD dreamed about it, ha ha.  
**

 **.**

 **Now let's go see what Kili is up to!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 133**

 **~X~**

* * *

Fili and Sier had taken their children up to their chambers, wishing to change clothes before joining everyone in the banquet hall for the celebration. Flinn and Frerin were excited to be home, running through the door and heading straight for the room they both shared. Freya, more than a bit thrilled to have her brothers home, toddled after them with a big toothy grin, her golden curls bouncing as she went. Sier made a move to stop her, but Fili was quicker, grabbing hold of his wife's arm before she could take a step away. Turning Sier around, he pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her lower back as his hungry lips captured hers. It had been nearly two weeks since Fili last touched his wife, far too long in his opinion, and the dwarf prince reveled in the taste and feel of his _one_.

When the kiss ended, Fili looked down at Sier, searching her eyes for any sign of anger. He was still not sure if he was in the warg-house over what had happened with Flinn and Frerin sneaking away. Bhe had been determined to steal that one kiss at least, just in case it was his last. Yet, all Fili's worry had been for naught, as a wide smile spread across her face, and her hands slipped around his waist.

"Oh, I've missed you, my love," she told him, resting her cheek against his chest. "And thank you so much for bringing our lads home safe. I was so worried about all three of you."

"As was I," Fili admitted, knowing that at some point he needed to confess just how close they had all come to never returning at all. "I swear, I had no idea they stowed away in the supply wagon until we were too far from Erebor to send them home in safety. I _had_ to take them with me."

"I understand, truly I do," she insisted, looking up at him in pity. "I'm sorry I didn't figure out their plan either. It would appear that our lads are far sly than we give them credit for."

"Agreed," Fili laughed, nuzzling her ear as he drank in the fresh scent of her hair. Oh, how he loved his wife. "I wish we didn't have to go to the celebration," he murmured, his eyes straying longingly towards their bedroom door. "I would much rather celebrate with you in private."

"As would I," she giggled, loving the way his lips vibrated on her ear. "Yet, I think Thorin will be otherwise occupied tending to your mother, and it is your duty to appear in his place."

"Aye, that it is," he nodded reluctantly.

"So," Sier began, her tone questioning. "You found your father on this quest? How?"

"That is a very long story, and one that must wait for later, after the celebration," Fili told her, not wishing to go into details about how they were captured, especially the part where their sons were put in peril. "He was one of the prisoners we liberated, and before you ask, yes, you could have knocked Kili and me over with a feather when we saw him standing there. I had long ago resigned myself to the fact that we would never see him again…and then, suddenly…there he was! I can't even imagine what Amad must be feeling right now."

"I can," Sier whispered, leaning in and snuggling closer as she gave a slight shiver. "I have felt her pain every time you have left my side, fearful that you too might never return to me. And each time you do, I can't believe how fortunate I am to have you back. That is what your mother is feeling right now…yet I can only assume a hundred times stronger after being parted for so long."

"I wish you didn't have to go through such things, my love," Fili sighed, leaning in and kissing her on the top of her head. "Yet, I'm a prince…and one day I will be a king. It's the life I must lead, and sadly, the price you must pay."

"And I will pay it gladly if it means spending even a moment at your side," she assured him. "For I can think of no other place I would rather be."

"I am truly blessed to have such a dam in my life," Fili smiled. "And now, Kili will have the same thing. Someone to love, and love him in return."

"Yes…Tauriel!" Sier nodded, pulling back with a look of excitement. "How on earth did _that_ all come about?"

"Rather quickly, if you ask me," Fili laughed. "It all came to a head when the two were sparring one evening on the way to the mines. She got the drop on him, quite literally, and ended up sitting on his chest. The next thing Kili knew…he was awake!"

"Skin on skin," Sier chuckled. "Works every time…at least on you Durins. Not sure about other dwarves, but your line is pretty much a tactile group."

"Oh, yes, we do love to touch," Fili grinned, leaning down to nuzzle his lips against her ear, his hands wandering down her sides to rest on her shapely hips. "Something I plan on reaffirming later on tonight, if you will have me."

" _Have_ you?" she scoffed. "I plan on _taking_ you, my wayward dwarf. The minute we're alone I intend on showing you just how much I've missed you!"

"How will I survive till then?" Fili moaned, wishing he could just lock the door and forget about his duties to everyone else but his wife.

"You'll find a way," she giggled, reaching down to remove his hands from her body as she brought them up and kissed them teasingly.

Fili gave a low growl in the back of his throat, wanting nothing more than to continue their playfulness, yet he was interrupted by a shout from his eldest son.

"AMA! ADAD!" came a plaintive call from the bedroom. "Come get Freya! We need to get changed and she won't leave our room!"

Sier and Fili each rolled their eyes as they headed into the lad's chambers, both of them fighting not to laugh at the sight before them. There was Freya, standing in the middle of the room with her arms crossed in a stubborn manner, staring at Flinn who was holding a fresh tunic against his bare chest. Frerin was also in a semi state of undress, his own expression a mirror of his brother's irritated glare.

"I told her she had to leave," the blond dwarfling pouted. "That only amas are allowed to see a dwarrow without his clothes on, but she won't listen!"

"No!" the little princess stated, stamping her foot in anger. "No, Finn!"

"Adad!" Flinn gasped, looking up at his parents with excitement. "She said my name! Freya can talk!"

"And what has she been doing all this time when she says Da?" Fili asked, looking a bit hurt. "Just babbling?"

"You know what I mean…she has never said _my_ name before!" the blond dwarfling explained, still grinning at his little sister proudly.

"Well, she missed you," Fili explained, leaning down and scooping his adorable daughter into his arms. "Didn't you, Freya? You missed your brothers, and hopefully me."

"Da, da, da," Freya stated emphatically.

"That's what I thought, my favorite little lass." He gave her a loud kiss on the cheek, causing her to squirm and squeal with glee. "Now, how about we head out and leave your brothers to get dressed. I'm sure your ama can hurry them along so we won't be late." And with a quick wink at Sier, Fili and Freya left the room.

"Did Freya really miss us?" Flinn asked, wiggling his way into his fresh clothes, standing still only long enough for Sier to grab a rag, dampen it, and quickly wash his face.

"Very much!" their mother insisted. "We all did!"

"Even me?" Frerin asked, plopping down on the floor as he tugged his boots on.

"Yes, of course," Sier laughed, reaching out to run the cloth over Frerin's face as well, much to his displeasure. "But I think I missed you two most of all." And kneeling down, she opened her arms wide as both lads rushed into them.

"We're really sorry if we worried you, Ama," Flinn told her. "We didn't mean to make you sad."

"I know you didn't," she nodded. "At least not on purpose. But we will be having a very long talk about your behavior over the next few days. Understand?"

"Yes, Ama," Frerin said, looking rather ashamed of his actions. "Adad already said pretty much the same thing."

"But for tonight, I want you two to enjoy yourselves," she insisted, placing a kiss on their cheeks. "And understand that no matter what, your father and I love you very, very much."

"We love you too," the both assured her, smiles returning to their faces.

"Good," Sier stated, standing up and taking them each by the hand. "Then let's go join your adad and Freya, so we can head down to the banquet room. I bet you two are hungry."

"Oh, yes!" Frerin cried, hopping up and down with excitement. "I'm starving!"

.

.

Kili had pulled Tauriel down the halls that led to the royal wing, ignoring her protests as they went. He nodded to the guard at the bottom of the steps, rushing up to the landing and towards his chamber door. It was there that Tauriel stopped, refusing to go any further.

"I will not enter your private rooms, Kili!" she insisted. "I do not think your family would approve, and I will not give others more reason to stare and gossip about us behind our backs."

"I wasn't taking you inside to do anything unseemly," he told her, looking a bit hurt by her accusation. "I just wished to get something."

"What?" the elf questioned.

"Your beads!" Kili grinned, his eyes sparkling with delight. "If we're going to make an entrance at the celebration, we might as well do it right." His eyes darted from her to his door and back again. "Wait here then…I'll only be a moment." And before she could even agree, he disappeared into his chambers, leaving her standing there alone. In no time at all, Kili was back, just as he promised, holding out two beads to her for inspection. "This one here is your courting bead, while this one states that you have accepted me, and we are engaged to be wed. Will you allow me to put them in your hair?"

Tauriel was unsure she could answer, so she simply nodded her head up and down. Kili grinned as he stepped forward, taking the braid he had woven in so carefully, and replacing the little tie at the end with the two handcrafted beads. The first one was a stunning red ruby, highlighting the color of her hair perfectly. Kili was rather pleased he had chosen this particular gemstone, yet looking back, he realized he probably had Tauriel in mind all along while crafting it. He'd simply not realized it at the time. The second one was made of silver, with symbols engraved around the sides that spoke of his family line.

"By wearing these, it tells all who see them that you have been courted by me, and have accepted my suit," Kili explained as he snapped the last one in place. "I have one more bead to give you…but it must wait until our wedding."

"They are beautiful, Kili," Tauriel whispered, lifting her braid so that she could examine them closer. "Thank you…it is an honor to wear them."

"I'm the one who is honored that you accepted," he assured her. "You still wish to marry me, don't you? You haven't changed your mind, now that we're back home, have you?"

"Never!" the elf stated emphatically. "I have chosen you, Kili of Erebor…you are the one I am meant to be with, and no one will ever convince me otherwise."

"Good," he said, breathing out a sigh of relief. "I was a bit worried that Thranduil was trying to do just that downstairs."

"No…well, perhaps at first. But now, I believe he is accepting of the idea," she told him with no little amount of shock.

"Really? He won't try and stand in our way?" This was indeed a surprise to Kili, especially after the rather cool reception he had received from him. "And here I thought he hated the idea…and me!"

"Hate is a rather strong word," Tauriel giggled, leaning down to stroke his bristly jaw with her hand in a tender fashion. "Yet love is also very strong, and what we feel for each other supersedes all else."

"You can say that again," Kili smiled, taking her by the wrist as he gently pulled her down for a kiss. Their lips sealing the pact they had just made by the placing of the dwarven beads in her hair.

"All right, break it up," came Fili's exasperated tone from across the hallway. "I swear, I leave you two alone for five minutes and here you are kissing… _again!"_

"Fili!" Sier scolded, swatting her husband on the arm with her free hand, the other holding Freya as she rested on her hip. "Show some consideration."

"Tauriel!" Frerin cried, leaving his brother's side as he rushed over to her, holding up his arms in a pleading manner.

The elf leaned down and scooped him up, happy that at least someone in the mountain appeared pleased by her presence. Though she had yet to be treated badly in any way, Tauriel was not oblivious to the odd looks they had been given as Kili had led her through the halls. And while she was not one to shy away from a fight, and had already made up her mind that Kili's love was worth any opposition they might face, it still made her feel uneasy.

"It would appear that Kili is not the only dwarf who has fallen under your spell," Sier laughed, noting how her son literally beamed at the she-elf. "I do so look forward to getting to know you better, Tauriel. I hope we can become very good friends."

"Thank you, Your Highness…I would like that as well," the Mirkwood captain replied with a startled look, not having expected such an offer from the beautiful dam.

"And might I add, those are some lovely looking beads you have in your hair," Sier said, pointing to the new decorations that hung from her braid. "Kili is a very fortunate dwarf indeed."

"Yet, if we do not get ourselves down to the banquet hall, he and I will be two _dead_ dwarves," Fili stated, jerking his head in the direction of the stairs. This prompted all to start moving, with Kili falling into step beside Tauriel, who still held the dark haired dwarfling. "With Thorin taking care of Amad, I can only imagine he is expecting us to be out there taking his place."

"Yes, he said as much to me only a few minutes ago," Kili informed his brother.

"You spoke to him?" Fili asked, looking at Kili with a bit of surprise. He shot a look of concern towards Tauriel and then back to his brother. "How did that go?"

"Very brief," the younger prince admitted. "He said we would talk about it later, and then he left…with Thranduil."

"That can't be good," Fili said with a roll of his eyes. "Nothing good ever comes from those two getting together."

"I wouldn't go that far," Sier spoke up, having a bit of information that her husband and his brother did not. "A few things have changed concerning their relationship since you went away."

"Oh…and how is that?" Fili asked, looking over at his wife skeptically.

"I think it best that I let Thorin tell you about it," Sier answered. "Though, might you have noticed that Thorin's new daughter's name is not exactly Khuzad?"

"Raina?" Kili asked, rolling the name over his tongue a few times. "Yes…it sounds a bit different."

"It is elvish," Tauriel revealed. "It means beautiful queen…and it was the name of Thranduil's wife."

"WHAT?" Fili and Kili both stopped dead in their tracks, causing Flinn to bump into his father's legs at his sudden halt.

"Ouch!" the dwarfling complained, rubbing his now sore nose.

"Are you hurted, Flinn?" Frerin asked, wiggling down as he went to inspect his brother's face.

"Wait!" Fili gasped, not having heard anything after that bit of news. "You mean Thorin named his child…after an elf?" It took a few moments for the information to soak in, and then the two princes began to laugh…hard! "Oh, this has to be a good story. I can't wait to hear how _that_ happened!"

.

.

When Fili, Kili, and Tauriel entered, all the conversation inside the banquet room suddenly ceased, causing them to pause and look around curiously. Of course Tauriel at first believed it was due to the shock of seeing their prince with an elf at his side, but when the crowd around them suddenly broke out in cheers and applause, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hail the conquering heroes!" came the call from the dwarrow, accompanied by loud whistles and the banging of mugs upon the wooden tables.

Startled, yet touched by the sentiment, Fili and Kili placed their fists over their hearts and bowed deeply.

"However," Kili spoke up, calling for silence among the throng. "We could not have succeeded without the aid of Tauriel, the Captain of the Mirkwood guard…and my betrothed." As he said the final part, he reached out and took her hand in his, looking up at her with all the love in his heart.

This caused a stillness to fall over the room, since most of the guests had not been present when the rescue party had returned. Yet those who had been, as well as the now freed prisoners, quickly broke the silence with another round of cheers. Calling out Tauriel's name and words of thanks for the part she had played. That is not to say there weren't many scandalized looks or murmurs of shock…but for the most part, everyone seemed relatively accepting. After all, their king had married a hobbit…why wouldn't his second heir follow in his footsteps and take a wife of another race as well?

"I wholeheartedly agree with my brother," Fili stated, once the noise had settled down. He felt it was important that the dwarves saw that the brothers formed a united front, that their future king supported this union. "Captain Tauriel was indeed instrumental in the success of our mission. Without her invaluable aid, we would not be here to celebrate with you now." He gave the two a wide smile, nodding to his brother at his look of appreciation. "Nor without the support and leadership skills of Prince Bain. For the soldiers of Dale were brave and fearless, bringing honor to the race of men." Here he gestured towards the high table where Bard, his family, and several other top ranking people from Dale sat. The young prince blushed slightly, yet stood and bowed to Fili in respect. However, the crown prince was not finished. "However, I would be remiss if I did not recognize the assistance of my two brave sons, Flinn and Frerin." Here he reached out and pulled the two lads in front of him, placing a hand on their shoulders proudly. "They too contributed to our victory, and should be recognized for this."

This prompted another round of cheers and applause, causing the two dwarflings to break out in wide grins, looking up at their adad in amazement. Fili kneeled down between them, whispering low, while still smiling.

"This does not mean you two are off the hook for disobeying me…but I would see you honored for your brave deeds," he told them, giving them each a wink. "You have made the line of Durin proud, my sons."

After a few more waves to the crowd, Fili led his family over to the high table, taking his place at the right side of where Thorin usually sat. Marigold, ever aware of her duty as queen, was already in her seat, serving as hostess in her husband's absence. She held little Raina in her arms, while Rose was seated with Torin and Talin, next to a grinning Bergie and Dwalin.

"Aunt Marigold," Fili greeted as he leaned down to kiss her on the cheek, calling her by the moniker he and Kili only used when they were in a teasing mood. For the young hobbit often stated that it made her feel old to be considered such by two who had lived nearly three times as long as she. "Let me say that you look ravishing, the picture of health and motherly beauty."

"And you, dear nephew," Marigold teased back, "have not lost your golden tongue on your journey. You and your brother have been sorely missed."

"It would appear that we have also missed out on much in our absence," Kili added, pulling out a chair for Tauriel between him and Sier, before walking around to stand next to the queen. "Might I be permitted to hold my newest cousin?"

"I'd be careful, Marigold," Dwalin warned, calling out from where he sat. "He's still dropping his sword quite consistently during practice."

This caused a round of laughter to burst forth, followed by Kili narrowing his eyes and giving everyone a sour look.

"Of course you can hold her, Kili," the hobbit said firmly, ignoring Dwalin as she slid the precious bundle into Kili's arms. "It is high time she got to meet the rest of her family."

Kili gently rocked his arms back and forth, doing his best to keep the sleeping princess from waking up. He smiled down at the adorable child as he walked back to his seat, never taking his eyes off of her as he went. Once he was seated in his place, he held her out for Tauriel to see.

"She is so little," the elf commented, reaching over and pulling the blanket down a bit so she could get a good look at the babe. "Are all dwarflings this tiny when they are born?"

"Nay," Sier chuckled, hearing the question. "Raina was born early, and with hobbit blood in her, she was bound to be a bit smaller than most."

Kili and Tauriel continued to stare at the babe, both of them lost in their thoughts, while the rest of the company around them proceeded with their own conversation. When Raina squirmed, apparently startled from her sleep by some wild dream or loud noise, she let out a very loud squawk of dissatisfaction, startling them both. Thankfully, Kili, having helped care for his brother's children, knew what to do, and soon his soothing voice and gentle rocking had lulled Raina back to sleep.

"What are elf children like when they're born?" he questioned, looking up at Tauriel.

"Much quieter," she laughed, having been shocked at the amount of noise such a tiny lass could make. "Not that I have been around many infants. I am a warrior, and have had little interaction with younglings. Though…as you know, I am interested in the idea."

"Would you like to hold her?" Kili asked, eyeing her with a measure of excitement.

"Am I permitted?" Tauriel gaped, her eyes shooting over towards Marigold. The queen, having been watching them, nodded her consent with a warm smile, prompting Kili to hand the infant over to his _one's_ strong but gentle arms.

She was nervous at first, unable to recall the last time she had held anything so small, but soon Tauriel calmed and found that she enjoyed the sensation. Those around them smiled knowingly, as they watched Kili beam with pride and affection. They all knew exactly what the dwarf prince was thinking…and they were right.

Kili could not stop his heart from leaping in his chest at the sight of his love holding his new little cousin. All he could imagine was the day when Tauriel might be cradling their own dwarfling in her arms…one they had created together. He could feel his eyes growing misty at the thought, and then his blood seemed to light on fire as he next fantasized about the act that would eventually create such a thing. Kili knew the basics…how could he not, after hanging out in bars and taverns for so many years and hearing the lewd tales men often told. But it still worried him that he might not know exactly what to _do_ …or how to do it in a pleasing way. He loved Tauriel, and he wanted to make sure that she knew he wished for her happiness as well… _in all things_.

Tearing his eyes off of Tauriel, he shot his brother a look, one that conveyed a volume of information in mere seconds. Fili, who had been speaking with Frerin caught the glance and his eyebrows shot up in surprise. He returned a questioning stare, and in only seconds, knew just what was running through his brother's mind. The blond prince swallowed hard, realizing that such a talk would not be easy, even if he and Kili had no secrets and could discuss anything. But for his naddith, Fili would do anything…even something as mortifying as this.

But not tonight, and only after he had several strong drinks in him!

* * *

 **So now Tauriel has Kili's beads...and enjoys the feel of babies in her arms. Now Kili just needs to get some more information on how to make them. ha ha. I am sure Fili has the recipe and is willing to share it...when half drunk. ha ha.**

 **How was the Fili and Sier moments - I can't leave them out, they are my favorites you know.**

 **And doesn't Freya know that only amads can see dwarrows naked? ha ha.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Emrfangirl:** the REAL Dis and Flinn reunion...the one in bed? ha ha. I bet they enjoyed it too. ha ha. Yes, I did want Thrandy to be nicer in my story...now he and Thorin will never be drinking buddies or be out playing golf, but they will have an understanding. And they will enjoy needling and arguing with each other as well. Yep, if Kili steps out of line, Fili now has THREE secret weapons to throw at him. Bard will undoubtedly drink a lot, but Bergie? Not on your life, she has to stay sober to keep an eye on Dwalin and her twins! They are all trouble in one form or another. ha ha. Thanks!

 **abc:** I hope you keep looking for chapters, because I keep posting them! Ha ha, yes, Dis is bossy and it paid off. I think she still lets Flinn wear the pants in the family though (so she can get him out of them now and then)...even if she likes to try them on herself now and then and tell Thorin what for. ha ha. Flinn is riding pretty high right now, he doesn't know what to think. Yes, Thranduil is ok with it...but he might have some consessions. That bride price thing was HARD to come up with. I mean what would an elf want from a dwarf? They already gave back those white gems. I hope you like what I came up with. And no, he does not ask for 1/14th of the gold. ha ha. Thanks.

 **Aranel Mereneth:** No, but Fili and Sier were in THIS chapter! They are so in love.

 **dojoson41:** I will NOT be going that far into the story to where Tauriel will be alone...and even then I imagine they will find a way to be together forever. And hmmmm, WILL they find out why the elves never get served any meat? Wait and see... Thanks


	134. Chapter 134

.

 **Well, now let's go see what Thorin and Thranduil have to say to each other!**

 **Should be interesting.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 134**

 **~X~**

* * *

Thorin poured two glasses of wine, handing one to Thranduil, who had already taken a seat. No words had yet been spoken between them, and the elf was determined to out-wait the dwarf. Yet, even though a hundred years was but a blink of an eye for an elf…Thranduil found himself rather impatient to hear what Thorin had to say.

Still, the dwarf king remained silent, easing himself into a chair of his own and taking a long, slow sip of the wine, before at last turning his eyes to his companion.

"So," he began, drawing out that one word as if it conveyed all he wished to say. "What do you think of this new development?"

Thranduil paused, doing his best to decipher the mood of the dwarf…yet in the end, he could not read him at all.

"I am… _intrigued_ ," he responded at last. "And you?"

"Too old and too tired to fight it," Thorin replied, sipping at his wine once more. "Besides…it is Mahal's will. I would be a fool to stand against that."

"Ah, yes," Thranduil nodded. "I have heard tell of the way your kind identifies your mates…also very intriguing."

"There is no doubt in our minds, no way to deny the match," Thorin argued, not caring for the elf's tone. "Do you reject my nephew's claim?"

"No, I simply find it…intriguing," Thranduil stated again, still showing no sign of emotion, for good or ill.

"I think we will quickly grow tired of that word," Thorin huffed, downing the last of his wine and rising to refill his glass. "So now you know _my_ thoughts…care to share yours?"

"I am not opposed to the match, as long as Tauriel is amiable to the attentions of your nephew," the elf king stated. When Thorin raised an eyebrow at his words, he quickly added. "Of which she has assured me she is."

"Then it is settled," Erebor's king said with a sigh, sitting back down. "Neither you nor I will stand in their way."

"Yet, will others?" It was a loaded question, encompassing everyone from Erebor and Mirkwood…as well as all of Middle Earth.

"Undoubtedly," Thorin nodded. "Have you ever heard of such a pairing before?"

"Not to my recollection, and my memory is very long," Thranduil assured him.

"Still…this world is changing, and if we do not change with it, we will be left behind." He had been told this many times, and after finding his _one_ in Marigold…Thorin was even starting to believe it. And now this? _Kili and an elf?_ Suddenly his eyes grew wide and he sat up, a horrible thought coming to his mind. "This doesn't mean _we_ will be related…does it?"

Thranduil almost lost his composure, having to swallow his drink quickly, lest he choke. Still, even he could not completely school his expression and a slight smile touched his lips.

"No, Tauriel is no blood kin of mine," he guaranteed the fretting king. "She became a ward of my kingdom after the death of her parents, nothing more. Yet I have grown very fond of her over the years, and I would see that she is happy and well treated."

"You need not worry about Kili, there is not a deceptive bone in his body," Thorin told the elf firmly. "If he claims to love Tauriel, loved and cherished she will be."

"I am not concerned over the prince…but by _you_ , and your people, Thorin Oakenshield," Thranduil revealed. "Long have our races been at odds, and only recently have we been able to bridge that gap…somewhat. Can you guarantee me that my captain will be accepted within your kingdom? That she will be shown the honor and respect she deserves?"

"As a king, you know as well as I that no one rules with absolute power," Thorin told him, a sadness in his tone. "Even I could not convince the dwarves of Erebor to accept _my_ children as a legitimate heir to the throne, solely because of their mixed blood. This recent invasion only served to confirm such prejudice, stating that I dishonored the crown by taking a hobbit instead of a dwarrowdam for a wife. And yet, I would do no different."

"It was my understanding that the queen was much loved by your people." Thranduil could not imagine anyone not finding the little hobbit anything but delightful.

"By most…yes," Thorin nodded. "However, not everyone can be made to think the same way. There will always be those who argue, simply for the sake of opposition. I fear that Kili and Tauriel must deal with the same." He gave the elf king a pointed stare. "Can you guarantee that they would not find the same disapproval in your kingdom as well?"

"I cannot," he admitted sadly. "Yet I would do all in my power to lessen such hostility."

"As will I," Thorin promised. "I will do all I can to assure that Tauriel is looked upon kindly, that her worth is recognized, and her union to my nephew is approved of."

"That is all I ask," Thranduil said with a nod of gratitude.

"So…I suppose that leaves only one question," the dwarf king said with a sigh.

"And what is that?" Thranduil asked, taking another sip of his drink.

"Who pays for the wedding?" Thorin stated.

And this time, Thranduil did indeed choke on his wine.

.

.

The food had been served and the ale had been freely flowing for some time before Thorin and Thranduil entered the banquet hall. Upon seeing the elf at his uncle's side, Fili rose and vacated the seat next to Thorin's chair, leaving it for the honored guest. Flinn and Frerin were fine with sharing a chair anyway, so Fili took one of theirs.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were planning to join the celebration, husband," Marigold said as he sat down beside her. "Though, to be honest, everyone is having such a fine time, that only I seemed to be missing your company."

"I'm glad to hear that, at least," Thorin smiled, taking his wife's hand and kissing the back of it gently.

"Yet, now that you have arrived, I feel I must take my leave," she stated, standing up from her place at the head of the table. "Raina is in need of her supper and I am quite exhausted."

"Do you wish for me to accompany you?" he asked, moving to stand, but she placed a hand on his shoulder, urging him to remain.

"No, I'll be fine," she smiled reassuringly. "Stay and entertain your guests, it is your duty."

"One I am becoming weary of at times," he told her, giving her a tired smile. "Rest well, my love."

"I will warm the bed for you," she promised, leaning in to whisper her words, and causing his eyes to brighten considerably. She then went over to retrieve Raina from Fili's arms, his turn to hold the princess having finally come around. The blond prince pouted a bit, but handed her over with a cheeky grin, assuring Marigold that they had a real gem there. The queen did not disagree. Rose was still enjoying herself, talking with Flinn, Frerin, and the twins, so she was left behind in Bergie's care, as Marigold headed for her chambers.

Thorin had watched her go, still amazed at how much he loved and desired his little hobbit wife. Over the years, he had truly come to realize how foolish he had ever been to try and deny his love for her, simply due to his fear that their lifespans were not compatible. For now, he couldn't imagine his life without her…and he could see that Kili felt the same about Tauriel. It did grieve him to know that his nephew would one day be parted from his love…yet that was far in the future, and not something he was likely to live to see. Still, they would have each other for what time they had left, and that would undoubtedly be enough. It had to be.

"Would you care for something to eat?" he asked Thranduil, taking on his assigned role as host.

Thranduil nodded, noticing with an exasperated sigh that the king reached to hand him the bowl of greens and not the delicious looking roast duck. Yet before he could even speak, a voice was heard at his right.

"While I am certain the vegetables are delicious, might I interest you in something more substantial, Lord Thranduil?" Fili asked, sliding the platter of pork in his direction. "Or, if you prefer…we have venison and duck as well."

"The duck would be nice," the elf nodded, a bit shocked at the prince's offer. Yet if he was surprised by Fili's words, Thorin, it seemed, was even more so.

"You…you eat meat?" the dwarf king asked in a stunned voice. "I thought elves ate only greens!"

"Apparently we were mistaken, Uncle," Fili smiled, reaching over and handing Thranduil the plate containing the cooked foul. "On our trip, we learned that we dwarves had a lot of misconceptions about elves. And Tauriel was shocked to learn a few things about us that she had not known either."

"I can imagine," Thorin nodded, noticing that his younger nephew and the she-elf were sitting rather close, their heads together as they spoke in hushed tones. "I trust you didn't let them become _too_ familiar with each other on the journey." He eyed Fili sternly, trying to read his expression.

"I was a very studious chaperone, as was our adad, and all the others in our company," Fili assured him with a wide grin. "Everything was kept on the up and up." He then looked around curiously. "Speaking of our adad…do you know where he might be? And how is Amad?"

"Your mother simply needed a breather," Thorin told him. "Your adad is with her, and I can assume they have much to talk about. I wouldn't expect them to attend tonight."

"Nor I," Fili laughed. He could only imagine all the things they had to discuss, yet he hoped they didn't sequester themselves away for too long. He had just got his father back, and he too wanted to spend time with him. Still, he would not begrudge his mother and father their long awaited reunion.

.

.

Fili had just returned to his meal when he noticed something rather interesting, as well as amusing. Bain, who had been taking all the attention he had been receiving with grace and aplomb, had suddenly gone red in the face. _Was the lad actually blushing?_ The dwarf prince followed his gaze, noting that Bain was staring at a lovely dark haired girl a few tables away. Only a small group of men and women from Dale had accompanied Bard and his family to greet those returning, and he wondered why this particular girl was among them. It was then that he recalled what Tauriel had told them…about Bain secretly wishing to court some lovely lass. Might this be her? As Fili continued to watch the two, he became more and more convinced of this, as they seemed incapable of keeping their eyes off each other. Still, it was clear that they were both trying to do so without being noticed, but Fili could have spotted their attraction a mile away. Perhaps the couple only needed a bit of encouragement?

"Sier, my darling," Fili began, leaning over to whisper in his wife's ear. "I have a favor to ask." Sier seemed intrigued and after hearing his idea, she nodded enthusiastically with a wide grin.

Fili rose from his chair and made his way around the tables until he stood before the pretty lass from Dale.

"Might I have the pleasure of a dance, my lady?" he asked, with a bow.

As expected, the girl was stunned, looking over at the man beside her - most likely her father - for advice on what to do.

"Go on, Brenna," the older man urged. "When a prince asks you to dance…you dance." He said this with a hint of humor, though his intentions were clear… _don't insult the nephew of your host._

The nervous lass rose to her feet, her eyes flitting towards where Bain sat, an almost pleading look on her face. Fili could tell he had shocked the girl, and hoped that what was about to happen next would serve to soothe her concerns. Once she had placed her hand in his, Fili made a big show of escorting Brenna to the dance floor, walking directly in front of the table where Bain was sitting, his own wide eyes starting directly at them. Yet just before they passed, Sier came hurrying to Fili's side.

"Oh, my dear," she began, looking somewhat worried. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need your help with the children…right away!"

"Now?" Fili questioned, looking as putout as he possibly could. "Can it not wait?"

"No, I'm afraid not," she insisted. She then turned to the dark haired lass at her husband's side. "You don't mind, do you? Often our lads get out of control and their father is the only one who can set things to rights."

"No…I don't mind…please, don't worry about me," she stammered, pulling her hand out of Fili's with a look of relief.

"But I can't just leave you unescorted," the dwarf prince lamented, making a big show of looking around. When his eyes fell upon Bain, he brightened. "Bain! Do me a huge favor and dance with this pretty lass, would you. I fear I am unable to fulfill my obligation to do so. You would be doing me a service if you would."

"I…I would be happy to," the young prince stammered, standing up and giving the blushing lass a deep bow.

"You're a real friend, Bain," Fili said with an over-dramatic sigh of relief. He then bid the lass farewell and followed his own wife back to their table. "You did beautifully, my dear," he whispered in her ear as he pulled out her chair and helped her back into her seat.

"And you did a very nice thing as well," she told him, nodding to where Bain and Brenna were dancing, their eyes alight with joy and a smile on both their lips. "I doubt he would have had the nerve to ask her himself."

"Perhaps, but I kind of get the impression they are trying to keep things hush, hush…though I don't know why," Fili mused. "She seems like a lovely girl."

"Well, at least this way they get to dance and no one will suspect a things," she giggled. "To everyone watching, he is simply doing you a favor."

"Well, after all he did for me on our journey, I owe him this much…and more," Fili stated matter of factly.

"You have a very kind heart, and a romantic streak in you a mile wide," Sier told him, leaning over and kissing his cheek. Yet before she could pull away, he quickly turned his head and captured her lips, savoring a stolen moment before pulling away.

"I don't know about that," he chuckled. "But if I do, it's you who brings it out in me. Only you, my love."

.

.

As the evening continued, the band set up and soon there was music and dancing, creating a very lively party. Dwarves were known for such things and as the noise grew and the ale continued to flow, the place got more and more rowdy, yet everyone seemed to be having a marvelous time. Bombur and his three children showed up just in time to get a serving of dinner before the plates were cleared and taken back to the kitchens, making room for the upcoming desserts. When asked where Ilin was, the rotund dwarf laughed and said that after a hot bath, she snuggled into bed and ordered him to take everyone as far away from their chambers as he could, for at least a couple hours, so she could sleep. Bombur was only too happy to comply.

Flinn and Frerin had come around to stand between Thorin and Thranduil, the blond dwarfling staring up at the elf king with a wide grin.

"Hello King Thranduil," he greeted the tall monarch. "Do you remember me?"

"How could I forget one such as you, young Flinn?" Thranduil said, gracing the child with a warm smile. "And if I recall correctly, this is your younger brother, Frerin."

"Yep, that's him!" Flinn nodded.

"I have been informed that you two were rather sly and stowed away with your father on his mission, is that correct?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and giving the lad a stern look.

"You…you heard about that?" Flinn appeared rather chagrinned over this.

"It was quite the talk throughout the mountain, I assure you," the elf told him. "Might I assume you have learned your lesson for disobedience?"

"Oh, yes!" Frerin stated firmly. "We won't ever do anything like that again, we promise!"

"And adad says we have to do a lot of chores as punishment too," Flinn revealed. "Not to mention earn back his trust."

"That will indeed be the harder of the two," Thranduil agreed. "Yet…I believe, in time, you will prove your word is reliable once again.

Flinn and Frerin glanced up at Thorin, looking to him for confirmation.

"In time," was all he would agree to, but it was enough for the two dwarflings.

.

.

Fili, who had been enjoying his wife's continued attention, had glanced up in time to see Bain escort Brenna back to her table, giving her father a deep bow of respect before heading over to ask his sister to dance. Fili watched as Tilda seemed to hesitate, much like Brenna had done when he had asked her to dance, which the dwarf prince thought was rather strange. Yet as he continued to watch, Tilda's eyes drifted to where Dunner sat, a few seats away. It was suddenly very clear to Fili that the young princess had been hoping that the handsome soldier would ask her to dance…not her brother. Still, when the young man made no move to intervene, the princess of Dale allowed Bain to drag her out on to the floor, whirling her around until they were both laughing merrily.

Fili and Kili had always had a soft spot for Tilda, ever since the day they had climbed out of Bard's toilet back in Lake Town. Yet as he watched, the blond prince saw how Dunner also followed her with his eyes, even going so far as to get up and walk to the edge of the dancefloor in order to get a better view. Fili knew that young man was honorable, as well as an excellent fighter… _yet this was Tilda_ , and he felt obliged to give the soldier his opinion on the matter. So excusing himself from Sier's side, he headed over to where Kili sat with Tauriel.

"If you will allow it, My Lady," Fili began, bowing to the red haired elf. "Might I borrow my brother for a moment? I believe he and I have a duty to perform."

"What duty?" Kili asked, not understanding what Fili was talking about.

"Follow me and you'll see," he instructed, taking him by the arm and pulling him out of his seat.

By the time the two circled around the tables and came up behind where Dunner stood, Kili had been fully informed of Fili's intentions, and was in complete agreement. Approaching the young star-struck lad – for to the elder dwarves, that is all he truly was – they took their stand on either side of him.

"Lovely, isn't she?" Fili asked, not even bothering to look up at Dunner.

"I…I beg your pardon?" the soldier stammered, caught off guard by their sudden appearance, as well as Fili's words.

"Tilda," Kili explained, as if it needed to be said. "The princess of Dale is rather lovely, is she not?"

"Yes…I mean, no…I…what I meant to say is, I had not really noticed," Dunner was now sounding like a bumbling idiot, and he knew it.

"Oh, I think you _have_ noticed," Kili grinned, though there was little humor in it. "And perhaps Bard and Bain might see their way clear to counting you worthy enough to stand in her shadow, but know this…Fili and I consider Tilda to be one of our dearest friends. And dwarves are not exactly the forgiving sort."

"That's right. We never forgive…and we never forget," Fili added, having taken out one of his many knives and was now nonchalantly cleaning under his fingernails with the sharp tip – the insinuation quite clear.

To his credit, Dunner held his ground, though the color in his face paled a bit.

"I assure you, Your Majesties, that I have nothing but the highest regard for Princess Tilda," he told them. "And I would sooner cut off my right arm than ever do anything to cause her sorrow."

"That's good to hear," Kili nodded. "Just remember that…because we'll be watching."

"And should you fail to live up to your word, your arm won't be the only part of you in jeopardy," Fili told him with a stern glare, waving his blade back and forth for emphasis.

"Enjoy your evening, Dunner," Kili said, his face splitting into a wide smile, though his eyes still held a measure of threat. "Been nice talking to you."

And with that, the two dwarves walked away, rather pleased with how they had left the fearful man. They knew he would think twice before doing anything to hurt their precious Tilda.

.

.

"What was that all about?" Tauriel asked as Kili sat down next to her, the two brothers having parted on the way back, as Fili stopped to talk to Gloin and Gimli.

"Oh, nothing," he responded giving a slight shrug. "Just a little small talk."

"Really?" Tauriel's eyebrow raised skeptically. "Well, that small talk, as you put it, made that young man appear ready to faint."

"It did?" Kili's eyes brightened. "Good!"

"What did you do, Kili?" Tauriel asked suspiciously.

"Nothing! Really!" he stated in his defense. "We just talked to him. Honest."

"Mmmmhmmm," she hummed, still not exactly believing him. Yet his adorable grin and puppy-dog eyes ensured that she could not be mad at him. So in the end, she let it drop and returned to her meal, loving that she could feel his heated gaze on her the entire time. "I've noticed that your uncle and King Thranduil have been speaking rather pleasantly. Is that a normal occurrence?"

"Not really," Kili told her, giving the two monarchs a curious side glace. "I mean, they have been civil around each other, but this…this is something knew."

"Do you think it bodes well for us?" Tauriel asked hopefully.

"It couldn't hurt," he nodded.

"Kili, I fear for what will happen if King Thorin disapproves," she revealed, laying her hand on his arm with a worried look. "I do not wish for you to get into trouble because of me."

"Trouble?" Kili sounded shocked by her concerns. "Why would I be in trouble for accepting my _one_? I would be in far more if I chose to ignore Mahal's will!" He reached out and took her hand, pulling it to his chest as he cradled it there between his palms. "Tauriel, no matter what, I love you. _I need you_. And I will never allow us to be parted, not on anyone's command. I do not fear what my uncle, my mother, or even Thranduil might say…you are the one I have chosen to be with. Only you."

"And you are mine as well," she smiled, touched by his words. "Yet I still know things would go so much smoother if we did indeed have their blessings."

"Agreed, and we might yet obtain them," he reminded her. "Still, it is not something we need to be concerned with at this very moment. Let's enjoy ourselves, and celebrate this victory, before we take on another battle."

"I love how you can live in the moment," Tauriel said with a warm smile. "You manage to put everything into prospective, making me forget about tomorrow, or what comes next. You are my today, Kili, as well as my future."

"As you are mine," he told her with a serious look on his face, wishing that he could lean in and kiss her temping lips. Yet, even he was smart enough to know that now was not the time, nor the place, for such a public display. And the last thing they wanted to do was push their luck with Thorin. So far he was acting rather accepting…Kili only hoped it would last.

.

.

"Would you care for more ale, Bard?" Balin asked, returning to his seat next to the Dale king. The white haired advisor had just been to the refreshment table and had brought back two mugs, both full of the frothy beverage.

"Don't mind if I do, _King Balin_ ," Bard laughed, accepting the drink with a smile. He knew he was close to his limit…and if he partook of much more, he would not be able to stay on his feet. Yet they were all having such a good time, what would one more hurt?

"I really wish you wouldn't call me that," Balin said with a slight cringe. "I fear that my short stint as ruler of Erebor was rather harrowing and not something I would ever wish to repeat."

"What's this about Balin being king?" Dwalin spoke up, instantly interested in the teasing Bard was giving his brother. He turned his attention towards where Thorin sat, watching as his cousin rolled his eyes and gave a slight laugh. "Has there been a shift in power in my absence?"

"Something like that," Thorin stated, though he was rather reluctant to say more, having not wished to inform everyone about the invasion until after the celebration. "Yet, everything has returned to how it should be, so there is nothing to worry about."

Yet before Dwalin could say another word, there came a rather loud shout from two tables away.

"EREBOR WAS INVADED BY BLACKLOCKS WHILE WE WERE GONE?" Fili yelled, causing everyone who had been with them on the journey to stop what they were doing and join the crown prince in looking at the king for an explanation. "Thorin! Why didn't you tell us?"

"Uncle?" Kili questioned, standing up as he stared at Thorin. "Is this true?"

"It's a long story," the king sighed, not at all liking the small smirk that sprang to Thranduil's lips at his discomfort over the subject. "Perhaps it is best if we retire to my council chambers to have this discussion."

And so they did…with quite a few following the already tired king, eager to hear all about the Blacklock's attempt at taking over Erebor.

* * *

 **Well...quite a bit happened here.**

 **First Thranduil and Thorin talked...then Thorin found out that elves eat meat. Next Fili helped Bain...then Fili and Kili scared Dunner to death. Flinn and Frerin talked to Thranduil, and it looks like the cat is out of the bag about the Blacklocks. Who do you think blabbed...Gloin or Gimli?**

 **I am sorry to say there will not be a chapter posted on Thursday this week, I have a big day at work and then something planned for that evening and I won't be able to get the next chapter up until Friday. So look for the next one then!  
**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **abc:** Fili will agree with you on that. Anytime he can get Sier alone is a win for him. Freya is indeed a Durin through and through. Fili will have grey hairs before she gets to marrying age. ha ha. Yep, Tauriel has her beads and she got to hold the baby...awww. And maybe they will both be so drunk by the time they do have 'the talk' that they won't remember a word of it. ha ha. No...I think Kili knows better than to ask Thorin for information. ha ha.

 **Aranel Mereneth:** Well, since Fili was away and Sier was in Erebor...yes, there has been a lack of THEM lately. ha ha. I am glad you like them so well though, they are my favorite too.


	135. Chapter 135

**Congratulations to those who found the movie quotes. They were Thranduil thinking that "a hundred years was but a blink of an eye for an elf" and Fili telling Dunner that "We never forgive…and we never forget."**

 **.**

 **Now, let's get to the confession time! Spill your guts Thorin...as well as you Fili. Everyone has some 'splaining to do!** (wink wink Phantominthemists)

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 135**

 **~X~**

* * *

Every member of the original company and their families joined them, all wishing to either hear about what took place in Erebor, or on the mission. While Bombur and his children desired to hear both! Bard, Bain and Thranduil also accompanied the group, with the king of Dale bringing along another full tankard of ale. Once everyone had filed in, finding seats for the adults while the little ones sat on the floor, they all eagerly turned to Thorin expectantly.

"How could you have not told us about this immediately?" Fili asked, sounding shocked and a bit horrified. "Or sent a raven with the news before we returned?" He let his hand find his wife's, giving it a squeeze as if to reassure himself that she was well and unharmed.

"I did not wish to dampen tonight's celebration," Thorin answered. "It was all over and dealt with before your return, and I figured there would be plenty of time to explain tomorrow."

"Is that what happened to the gates?" Kili spoke up. "Did they break them down in an effort to get in?"

"No…that was done in an effort to get out," the king stated. "Or, more precisely, it was done to get us out and let Bard and Thranduil in." At this, Thorin looked over at Gloin. "You have your cousin to thank for that."

"It was the only way I could think to open the gates!" Gloin insisted, getting a bit tired of explaining his actions over and over. "Next time we get invaded…YOU can open the bloody doors yourself!"

"Peace, Gloin," Thorin chuckled. "Your efforts were most effective, and very much appreciated. We only jest with you."

"So how did the Blacklocks get inside? And what did they want?" Dwalin questioned, his mind already working up new ways of keeping the mountain secure. "And most importantly…how did you get them out!"

"Well, most of them are still here," Thorin revealed. "They are just either in the dungeons…or dead. We have sent word to Lord Haken, asking him if he wishes his dwarves returned to him, as well as the bodies of the slain. He has yet to reply."

"The dungeons, eh?" Dwalin said with a sly grin. "My territory."

"Now, now, brother," Balin warned. "King Thorin has things under control, no need for you to go down there and start throwing your weight around."

"Speaking of throwing your weight around," Dwalin responded, apparently on to a new subject. "What's this about you being made king?"

"Well, that is quite an interesting story," Thorin laughed, watching Balin's face turn slightly red as all eyes were now on him. So, the king under the mountain proceeded to tell everyone there what had happened. How he had been forced to try on armor, and made Balin wear his coat and crown, thus having Hagen mistake him for Thorin when he burst into his chambers. Fili seemed to give a sigh of relief when he was told that Sier and Marigold had gotten Freya and Rose to safety through the tunnels. It was Dwalin's turn to be relived however when it was revealed that Bergie and the twins got away safe as well.

"Thus it was, Dis and the dams began to make their way through the mountain, trying to find a way to break us out of the dungeons," Thorin continued. "Sadly, the only way to reach us was through the ventilation shafts."

"The ventilation shafts?" Dwalin asked in a shocked voice. "Those are far too small for a dwarrow to crawl through! I should know, I made damn sure no one could ever escape that way!"

"That is true," Sier spoke up. "And that is why Tor and Tal volunteered to sneak in and get a message to, and from, Thorin for us."

Now this had Dwalin's eyes growing wide, looking down at the twins sitting near his feet. They both turned and stared up at him with wide smiles.

"It was fun, Adad!" Talin told him. "We got dirty and everything!"

"Well, steal my gizzard and call me gutless!" Dwalin barked out with a wide grin, slapping his hand on his knee. "I always knew my little ones had spunk! Good for you!"

"You would have been so proud of them, my love," Bergie said, also beaming at her children.

"I always have been," Dwalin nodded, opening his arms to scoop up his twins, engulfing them in a big hug. "But this just makes me more so!"

"Tor and Tal brought back word from Thorin telling us to get the Arkenstone out of the mountain, since that was what Hagen was after," Gimli spoke up, this being the part where he and Bifur came in. "Since Bifur has no Durin blood in him, he was the only one who could handle it safely. So he took it and headed after our soldiers who had been sent towards the iron hills under a false command from the king. I hated to send him off alone, but I just couldn't leave Erebor knowing my adad was imprisoned, and my amad was in danger."

"We completely understand that," Kili nodded, knowing he too would have been reluctant to leave if he had found himself in the same situation. "But how did you manage to get out of the dungeons?" Kili persisted. He was sitting very close to Tauriel, his hand _accidentally_ brushing hers now and then, but he did manage to keep his eyes on Thorin, and his mind on what he was saying.

"We used Nori's key," Thorin stated with a slight chuckle.

 _"My key?"_ the thief gasped, sitting up straight as his eyes grew wide. "You went into my room?"

"That we did!" Dena huffed, crossing her arms and giving him an angry glare. "And I ended up trapped beneath a net for my troubles too!"

"You did?" Nori tried to look guilty, but he was having a hard time not laughing at the idea of Gloin's wife in such a position.

"Laugh all you want," Dena told him smugly. "Just wait till you see how we left things! And you might want to avoid Dis for a while as well, since we found the crown you snitched from her. Oh, are you in so much trouble!"

This bit of news did indeed cause Nori to blanch slightly. He had not expected anyone to search his room while he was gone, and certainly not find the item he had pinched from Dis. He would have to work extra hard to get back on her good side. However, bringing back her long-lost husband, should buy him a little goodwill with the princess.

"It was about that time that Bard came to the mountain, trying to figure out why our gates were shut and the ravens were left unattended," Gloin was the next to speak up. "And since Hagen thought Balin was the king, he sent him out to speak to him…thus tipping him off that the mountain was not just under quarantine, but under attack as well."

"Oh, yes," Bard nodded, holding up his half empty tankard of ale. "Seeing Balin dressed in the king's coat and crown was a dead giveaway, that's for sure. At that point I was glad I had not waited and already sent a message to Thranduil, asking for aid. I had no idea what was going on, but I knew it was nothing good. And thanks to Balin's cryptic messages, I figured out that he wanted us to storm the mountain that evening. I was extremely grateful that our esteemed elf king answered my call to arms so quickly, thus strengthening our forces considerably." Here he gave Thranduil a nod of his head, causing the elf to return the gesture.

"So, you got Nori's key and had the twins bring it to you through the ventilation system? Is that how you got out and let Bard and Thranduil in?" Fili guessed, getting the story back on track.

"No. Unfortunately the grate was too small for the key to fit through," Balin told them, stepping in to speak as Thorin paused for a moment to take a sip of his ale. "So in order to get the key to us in the cell…Dis braided it into Rose's hair, and sent her into the dungeons."

"SHE WHAT?" Now it was Kili's turn to sound appalled. "What was Amad thinking?"

"Apparently she wasn't!" Thorin groused, still a bit peeved at the whole idea. "And neither was Marigold, if you ask me."

"But I wanted to help, Adad," the little princess insisted, standing up and coming over to crawl into her father's lap. "And I was the only one who had long hair."

"I know, my little flower," Thorin smiled, kissing her on the cheek. "And you did a splendid job of getting in and sneaking us the key. We couldn't have escaped without you. Though, I do hope you never try and pull any of that temper tantrum stuff on your mother or I. You really do have a fine set of lungs."

"I won't, Adad," Rose giggled, snuggling into her father's embrace. "I promise."

"So, once we had the key, we let ourselves out, overpowered the guards and met up with Dis and the others…including Gimli, who had by now joined the dams," Gloin said with a measure of pride.

"From there, we split up, sending Gloin, Gimli and Dena to the gates to get them open and let Bard in…we did not know at the time that King Thranduil had joined him," Thorin explained, giving a nod of appreciation towards the elf king. "Ori was assigned to take Marigold and Rose back to the tunnels, where Bergie and the other children were waiting, while I took Dis, Sier, Balin and Dori with me and began to hunt down Hagen."

"Sier!" Fili gasped, looking at his wife, unsure what to think. "Why would you place yourself at such risk?" He then turned his eyes on Thorin. "Uncle…how could you?"

"My niece is a warrior lass, through and through, Fili," the king said sternly. "I would have been a fool not to accept her assistance…and I doubt she would have let me leave her behind."

"That I would not!" the dark haired dam nodded. She shifted the sleeping Freya to her other shoulder and reached out a hand to lay on Fili's arm, noticing that he was trembling slightly. "I planned on telling you all about it later tonight, after the celebration. Please do not worry, Freya was completely safe in the tunnels with Bergie and the twins. But I was not about to let others fight for our home while I stood by and did nothing. You trained me well, my love. I was not injured, I promise."

"But you could have been!" Fili pointed out. "I could have easily come home to find my _one_ dead! Do you have any idea of how that would've destroyed me?"

"No, Fili," Sier said rather sarcastically, getting a cross look on her face. "How could I ever know that feeling of fear at the thought of losing the love of my life in battle?"

Fili cringed at her harsh tone, realizing that she knew better than anyone, and he felt a stab of guilt over it…as well as his thoughtless words.

"Forgive me, love," he whispered, leaning in to touch his forehead to hers. "You are right. I'm sorry."

"So what happened next?" little Flinn asked in an excited tone, the story just now really getting good.

"Gloin broke down the gates using the large bell that hung in the entryway, allowing Bard and Thranduil to enter with their men, and took care of most of the guards," Dena stated proudly. "It really was an amazing sight!"

"It was rather spectacular when viewed from _outside_ the mountain as well," Bard laughed, recalling his shock when the giant golden bell came crashing through the gates.

"Meanwhile, we found Hagen in the Hall of the Kings, or more precisely, he found us, and that was when he realized Thorin was the king…and not me at all," Balin explained. "A battle ensued, and while we were holding our own…we were quite outnumbered. But that's when help arrived, in the form of elven archers, led by none other than King Thranduil himself."

"You joined the battle?" Little Flinn asked, turning to look at the elf king with a wide smile. "You saved my Ama and Uncle?"

"I played my part," Thranduil stated rather humbly.

"Thank you!" the little blond dwarfling cried, jumping up and throwing himself into the startled elf's arms, hugging him tightly.

"You…you are most welcome, Master Flinn," Thranduil replied, a slight lump in his throat at the affectionate gesture from the lad. He then looked over to Thorin, who was wearing a rather out of place smile as well. Perhaps the two monarchs had at last turned that all important corner towards friendship. And while Thranduil hoped they had…he would be damned if he would tell the dwarf that. He rather enjoyed their verbal sparring, and he hated to see it end just yet.

"What about Hagen?" Dwalin asked, his hands balling into fists as he itched to wrap his fingers around that scum's neck.

"Dead," Thorin stated firmly, but without giving any of the gory details. "Killed him myself."

"Good for you!" Bofur gave a cheer. "Sounds like he deserved no less!"

"And that's when Queen Marigold went into labor!" Ori said with a heavy sigh and a rather sick look on his face.

"What?" Fili was shocked. "During the battle?"

"Well, she wasn't anywhere _near_ the fighting," Thorin corrected. "But yes, during it. I arrived just in time to learn that the babe was not turned properly, and that both she and Marigold would most assuredly die if nothing could be done." Once more he turned his eyes to the elf, who was still holding his nephew on his lap. "Thankfully…King Thranduil was able to assist in this regard, saving both my _one_ and my child. In honor of his help, Marigold named our second daughter, Raina…after the former queen of Mirkwood."

At this many in the room gasped in shock, while others simply stared in silence. Yet in the end, no one could fault the king and queen on the touching gesture.

"About that time, Bifur returned with our troops, having caught up to them rather quickly when they were delayed wiping out a pack of orcs heading north." Thorin continued.

"A pack of orcs?" Dwalin asked. "About fifty strong?"

"Aye, that's what they said," Bifur nodded.

"Well, those must have been the very same ones we were forced to let slip by us on the way," the bald warrior stated. "Good to hear you got them in the end, the filth!"

"After that, we rounded up the last of Hagen's soldiers, and sent a message…well, more like an ultimatum, to the Blacklocks, offering them back the captives and their dead, in exchange for a signed promise never to attempt to invade Erebor again. And if they don't agree…they will be disavowed from the seven clans."

This also brought a round of gasps from the group, knowing that such a thing would be the highest insult imaginable. They would be fools not to accept.

"Now we simply have to get the gates fixed, and do some work on beefing up security, so that nothing like this will ever happen again!" Thorin stated.

"And are you not fortunate that my most trusted captain of the guard will be residing in Erebor," Thranduil pointed out. "I am willing to bet that she could offer a few suggestions that would be of great help."

"Tauriel will be residing in Erebor?" Kili repeated, grabbing onto _that_ piece of information with both hands greedily. "Does this mean you're giving us permission to marry, Uncle?"

"We will speak on that subject in the morning, when your amad can be present as well," Thorin stated firmly. He was even more tired now than he was earlier, and he could feel a headache setting in. The last thing he needed was to speak at length with his exuberant nephew…about an elf! "But right now, I am anxious to hear of _your_ journey…and especially how you came to find your father in all this."

"Well, that is indeed a story," Fili laughed, still having a hard time believing it all himself. Still, he was a bit hesitant about telling it in full…since that would mean explaining to Sier how her two little lads had been captured. But, she would find out eventually, and perhaps if they were in a crowd, she might not yell at him too loudly…he hoped.

And so he began to relate the tale, telling of how they had been forced to hide as the orcs had passed them by, unwilling to lose any in a battle they didn't need to fight, while on the way to rescue the prisoners.

"You chose wisely, Fili," Thorin commended. "You did not let your lust for battle cloud your mind to what you needed to do. I applaud your decision."

"Aye, but it was those very orcs who prevented me from sending my lads home with a small contingency, fearing they might run into them on the way back," Fili revealed, causing Thorin to nod in rueful understanding.

"Wait…what?" Bombur spoke up, looking over at Fili in confusion. "What do you mean, send your lads home?"

Here Fili turned and stared at Flinn and Frerin, jerking his head slightly as if to tell them it was time. They would have to confess their deception eventually, and now seemed as good a time as any. The two dwarflings looked at each other and sighed, one getting to his feet while the other slid off Thranduil's lap, both walking over to stand in front of Bombur.

"Ummm, Mister Bombur, sir," Flinn began, his hands laced behind his back in a repentant manner. "We kind of have a confession."

"A confession?" the rotund dwarf asked, looking perplexed.

"You see, we kind of didn't go back to Erebor like we told you we would," Flinn continued. "Instead…we stowed away in the supply wagon from Dale and went along. We're sorry we deceived you…truly we are."

"You…you tricked me into letting you go home just so you could sneak off and join your father?" Bombur was aghast. "You _lied_ to me?"

"No…we never lied, we just…well, we didn't tell you the whole truth is all," Frerin did his best to justify his crime.

"Lying by omission is still a lie, Frerin," Fili told his son, making the lad's face fall.

"We're sorry, Mister Bombur, really we are," Frerin sniffled, knowing there was no good excuse, so might as well just beg for mercy. "Please say you'll forgive us."

"Well now, lads," Bombur huffed, not quite sure what to think. "I have to say, I'm rather disappointed and a bit hurt that you would have treated me so poorly, when all I wanted to do was take you both on a nice camping trip."

"And you have every right to be mad at us," Flinn stated. "We promise to make it up to you…anyway you want. We can sweep, carry firewood, and peel potatoes…anything!"

"Well now, that idea might have some merit," Bombur nodded. "I will think it over and then talk with your parents. But don't expect me to go light on you two…what you did was wrong and you have to accept the consequences."

"Yes, sir," they both said in unison.

Bombur then turned to his own children, who were sitting nearby, not even daring to make eye contact with their father.

"And just what did you three know of this scheme?" he asked, very familiar with his own youngens. "Did you know what Flinn and Frerin were up to?"

When he got nothing but guilty looks out of Bram, Tam and Tae, he had his answer.

"Don't blame them, Mister Bombur," Flinn quickly spoke up. "It wasn't their idea…it was ours, and we swore them to secrecy."

"Just like they did Tor, Tal, and Rose," Thorin pointed out, looking over at Bombur as if to say he was not the only one who had been duped. "It was quite the conspiracy, it would appear."

"And we will never, ever do anything like that again!" Frerin wailed, hating to have anyone upset with him, even if he thoroughly deserved it. "It all stopped being any kind of fun when we were stuck in the wagon for days and days, but things really got scary after we got captured by those horrible orcs, and they wanted to eat us, and one of them licked my hair!" Here the little dwarfling rubbed the back of his head as his face screwed up in a look of disgust. "Then I had to crawl up a sticky food pipe, and almost got caught letting Adad out of the prison cell, and then that really mean orc wanted to stab Flinn, and…" he paused just for a moment to take a breath, but never finished his thought due to Sier's cry of anguish.

"YOU WHAT?" she gasped, her tone startling Freya awake, the little dam's lip sticking out as she looked around with a worried expression. "Fili…what is this about them being captured by orcs? Were you going to tell _me_ any of this…and if so, WHEN?"

"Later on tonight," he admitted with a bit of wince, repeating her own words back to her. "I too did not wish to ruin tonight's festivities with tales of what transpired on the journey. Yes, things happened that were out of our control, but also, if it were not for Frerin, and the fact that he was the perfect size to crawl up a food pipe…we might still be stuck in that horrible mine. But look…your lads are here, safe and sound, with not a scratch on them."

"That's not true," Frerin spoke up, pulling up his sleeve and showing his parents the little bruise on his arm. "See my battle wound!"

"How did you get that?" Fili asked, confused by his son's purple mark.

"I got it from pinching myself to make me cry," Frerin stated, rather proud of himself. "Flinn said I needed to act sad and cry so that Mister Bombur would believe I was homesick and wanted my ama!"

At this Flinn elbowed his little brother, shooting his parents a rather sheepish look.

"Even those tears were a lie?" Bombur cried out, now more appalled than ever. "I believed you lad!"

"Oh, I think they will be making this up to you for a long, long time," Sier told Bombur, narrowing her eyes and shaking her head at her lads. She then turned and looked at Fili and Kili. "I blame you two."

"Us…what did we do?" Kili exclaimed, acting hurt by her words.

"You know perfectly well those two copy you in every way possible," Sier scolded, though there was a measure of humor behind her words. "I'm just glad that so far, Freya takes after me!"

"So am I, my love," Fili chuckled leaning in to kiss both of his dams on the cheek. "So am I."

.

.

Over the course of the next hour, the story about how the prisoners were rescued was told, with many adding in their pieces to make a whole. Bard was beaming with pride by the time they finished telling of how Bain had bravely taken the lead in attacking the orcs, decimating their forces, and then storming the mountain to rescue those trapped inside. Bain blushed a little, but took the praise in stride, crediting his own troops, as well as the dwarves, for their aid in doing so.

Thorin's eyebrows rose in amazement when Kili described how Tauriel had pushed him out of the way of the cave-in, not to mention how she showed up just in the nick of time to save Flinn from being cut open by Gorbash. He had also gown a bit misty eyed when Fili had told him of their first meeting with their adad, explaining how he had stood up for his grandsons, even before he knew who they were.

"He thought _we_ were adad and uncle," Flinn explained. "He was kind of confused…but we set him straight."

"I'm sure he was," Sier laughed, her mood having improved greatly as Fili had spoken of his father. "I bet he thought he was seeing things."

"That he did," Fili grinned. "Said he thought he had finally lost his mind."

"I can't wait to get to know him better," Sier sighed, leaning her head on Fili's shoulder.

"Of course you can't," Fili stated. "After all, most say I'm the spitting image of him…so why wouldn't you two get along splendidly?"

"Oh, you!" Sier laughed, slapping his arm playfully.

"I think it's time we all call it a night," Thorin stated, his eyes more than tired after a long day and so many surprises. He would need a good month to process them all…if he ever could. And right now, all he wanted was to hold his wife in his arms and get a good night's sleep. Tomorrow would be just as hard…if not more so, with the funerals planned, honoring those who had died on the journey, and in Erebor. Not to mention, he would need to speak to Kili about his intentions towards the elf. And even though he knew _he_ would give his consent, he had to talk to Dis about the subject…and Thorin was not looking forward to that.

Everyone agreed and rose from their seats, a few of the younger children needing to be carried out in their parent's arms. Bard, having indeed had just one too many pints of ale, had decided to accept Thorin's offer to stay the night, and not attempt to ride home in the dark. Besides, they would only have to return first thing for the scheduled funerals anyway, so it was best that they stay. The royal family of Dale had a nice apartment made up for them, which was rather convenient.

Yet as Fili and Kili stepped out of Thorin's council chamber, with Tauriel and Sier right behind, they were halted in their tracks by a rather stern looking Tilda. And from the way she was staring directly at the two of them…they knew they had done something to anger the princess.

"Ummmm…can we help you, Tilda?" Fili asked, shooting Bard and Bain a pleading look for help as they also exited the room. Yet the two held up their hands and backed away, letting the dwarves know they were on their own in this one.

"Can you help me?" she reiterated, fire in her eyes. "I think you have already _helped_ me enough!"

"What did _we_ do?" Kili whined, though he knew exactly what she was all up in arms about.

"Did you, or did you not, ambush poor Dunner and practically threaten to cut off certain parts of his anatomy, if he even so much as looked at me wrong?" Tilda demanded, her face turning a bit red at the thought of Dunner's…well, you know.

"We did no such thing!" Fili insisted. "Well, at least not in so many words. Is it our fault he read more into it than we intended? But that's all we did…I swear."

"He said you pointed a blade on him!" Tilda shrieked.

"Oh…that," Fili said with a sheepish grin. "Well, maybe I forgot to mention _that_ little detail."

"You know, Adad," little Flinn spoke up. "Didn't you just say that lying by omission is still a lie?"

Fili shut his eyes and rubbed his temples in exasperation.

"Oh, sure… _now_ you start listening to every word I say?" he moaned, knowing this was not helping his case, or making him look good in front of his children.

"Oh, pish!" Kili scoffed. "That was nothing. Fili merely pulled out one of his knives to clean under his fingernails…we have been on the road for some time you know. His hands were dirty."

"You two can spin this any way you wish, but I'm here to tell you now, that you are both forbidden to speak to Dunner ever again!" Tilda shouted.

"What?" Fili sounded hurt. "But why? We kind of like the lad."

" _That's_ a fine way to treat someone you like!" Tilda then stepped forward and linked her arm with Tauriel's. "Come, you will be bunking with me tonight. There is a shortage of rooms with man-sized beds, and I happen to have a spare."

"Hey…wait!" Kili groused, not wishing to part with Tauriel just yet. "Maybe she and I wanted to talk a bit more."

"Well, that's just too bad! How does it feel to have someone mess with _your_ love life for a change, huh, Kili?" Tilda said, giving him an indignant sniff as she stormed away, pulling the somewhat reluctant elf with her. Tauriel managed one final look over her shoulder and a slight wave before the two disappeared around the corner, leaving Kili feeling lonely and sad.

"Well, that wasn't very nice," the dark haired prince pouted.

"Wait…" Bard said, his eyes opening wide as if he just realized something. "Did Tilda say… _love life_?" He looked down the corridor where his youngest daughter had gone, and then over to Bain. "What did she mean by _love life_? My little Tilda…what?"

"Do you think she means Dunner?" was Bain's instant thought, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Don't worry, Kili and I set the lad straight," Fili assured the two men. "But if our opinion means anything, we think he's all right. I mean, he didn't scare off too easy, so at least he's brave." The crown prince thought for a moment. "Or stupid."

"Still…this is something I intend to get to the bottom of!" Bard insisted, taking off at a run, though weaving slightly as he made his way after her. Bain gave a sigh and shook his head, wishing them all a good night before following his tipsy father.

"Poor Bard," Kili grinned, chuckling at the sight the retreating men made. "Must be hard having daughters."

"Yep, I really feel for him," Fili nodded, also breaking out in laughter. "The sorry sod."

"You know…" Sier stated, coming to stand beside her husband, their sleeping daughter in her arms and a wicked grin on her face. "You will one day be in his boots. I'll remind you of your insensitive remarks towards Bard when you are the one trying to figure out if Freya has fallen in love with some unknown dwarf."

And just like that…Fili's face lost all color and he looked as if he were about to be sick.

Suddenly, Sier was the only one laughing.

* * *

 **Well, the cats are out of the bags, so to speak. Everyone knows all.**

 **Some were shocked, (Kili) some were horrified (Fili) and some were tickled pink (Dwalin about his kids). And Bombur was a bit hurt that the lads had deceived him like this. But I think he will get over it in time. Then came the flip side, with Sier flipping out over the danger her boys were in. ha ha.  
**

 **Oh boy, is Tilda mad at YOU TWO...serves you right, Fili and Kili!**

 **And look, no real cliff hangers this time. Have a nice weekend and see you on Monday!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Emrfangirl:** I am very impressed...you WERE showing a lot of restraint! The ruby bead would get lost in her hair...but she is only going to wear it for a while, than it gets replaced with the marriage bead...so maybe she will make a necklace out of it next? Yep, other than the fact that the gates are destroyed, they are clueless about the invasion...so far. Good for you, you found BOTH the movie quotes. Now if you only had an account I could have sent you your snippets. The Bride price was hard to come up with...I hope you like what I decided on. And yep, Thrandy gets MEAT! No...Fili starved! ha ha. I am sure he snuck a bite or two between all his doings. And as you probably just read...yep, Tilda gave them what-for after their little stunt with Dunner. I am willing to bet it was Gloin who told Fili...he was probably getting tired of people asking him about the gates and he just blurted it out. ha ha. Ummm, I am sure they will find a cookie or two, ha ha. Not sure, but they got side tracked with 'story time' ha ha. Thanks!

 **Guest:** Not sure if you would say that the kings are of the same mind...they are just both too old and tired to fight against love. ha ha. Yep, Thorin was shocked about elves eating meat...who knew? I agree...it was definitely Gloin. ha ha. No, sorry, I think you find out the bride price on Tuesday. (I think) Glad you enjoyed the chapter.

 **Aranel Mereneth:** Yep, always love me some good Fili and Sier moments. ha ha. More to come. Oh yes, Tilda is like their little sister who is taller - and meaner - than them. ha ha. They better watch out, she is not to be messed with. ha ha.

 **Feu d'Agent:** Well, after 90 years apart...it HAD to be a bit steamy. ha ha. But I kept it PG13 rated...for goodness sakes, my MOTHER reads my work, ha ha. Flinn Jr. has his overnight bag packed and is ready to go when you need his help. And I did want Thrnady to lighten up a bit. I love me some Fili/Sier time too. And if you ask Fili...Da was her first REAL word. ha ha. Oh, man...where would Kili find cows and sheep and stuff? Dale? Esgaroth? That would be funny as all get out, him wrangling a few pigs and chickens. Too funny. BUT...I already wrote the bride price chapter...I hope you like what I came up with. Legolas is off gallivanting. I don't want him in this so that when he and Gimli meet in Rivendell, it is the first time and they are still a bit untrusting of each other. I don't want to mess with the LOTR story much at all. That is also why Tauriel won't take Kili to Lothorien, so that when Gimli meets Galadrial it is still a big deal. Glad my chapter helped brighten your day. Yes, both split the costs! Yes, Dunner will have to have nerves of steel if he wants to court Tilda. ha ha. I think Bain is just shy and he wants to keep his love life to himself. He is not ashamed of her and there is no animosity between the families. And it is kind of a BIG deal when a prince shows interest in a girl...maybe SHE is wanting to keep it hush-hush. When you said you are driving now...I hope you didn't mean WHILE you were reviewing! Yes, I did know the story is now #1 in reviews, and trust me, I had been watching very closely to see when it happened too! Thanks, I am very excited about it. Could I have a life-size Fili doll? Please? I read that last part outloud to my husband...and he said yes, he will take me out to celebrate! Whooohooo, dinner out for me! THANKS!


	136. Chapter 136

.

 **It's Monday again!**

 **But I have the day off, so this one is not so bad. ha ha.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 136**

 **agnât'nâtha = daughter-in-law**

 **agnât'adad = father-in-law**

 **agnât'nadad = brother-in-law**

 **~X~**

* * *

Fili and Sier stood in the doorway to their sons' room, smiling at the sight before them. Even though their daughter had her own room, Flinn, Frerin, and little Freya, were all snuggled into the same bed, each one sound asleep with smiles on their faces.

"It still pains me deeply to think I could have returned home only to find that I had lost the two of you," Fili whispered to her, his tone deadly serious. "Promise me that you will never do anything like that ever again."

"Like what?" Sier asked, turning to look at him in shock. "Defend my loved ones? Protect this mountain? I can't guarantee you that, Fili, any more than you could make such a promise to me." She reached up and stroked his cheek. "All I can assure you is that I will never do such a thing again unless it is absolutely necessary. All right?"

"If that is the best you can give…I'll take it," he said with a heavy sigh. "But just in case…I plan on giving you a few more lessons in fighting. All right?"

"I would welcome them," she smiled. "But, I will have you know, I held my own pretty well. And that hidden knife in my boot thing, came in rather handy. Thanks for that little trick."

"Always have a blade hidden on your person at all times," he nodded, repeating the words he had ingrained into her some time ago. "At least one…but more would be better."

The two chuckled softly as they turned back to stare at their children.

"Freya really missed her brothers," Sier whispered. "I doubt they will be able to shake her for at least a week."

"Freya was not the only one who missed her loved ones," Fili assured his wife, leaning in to nuzzle her ear gently.

"I know the feeling," she replied, smiling at his playful antics. Turning, she brought her lips to his, while allowing her hands sneak beneath his tunic, exploring the peaks and valleys of his rock hard chest.

"Careful, wife," Fili said in a breathless moan, shutting his eyes as he fought to control himself. "You're playing with dragon fire."

"Oh?" she teased, not ceasing her ministrations for a single moment. "Well then, if this is to end in fire…then we shall both burn together."

Fili needed no further urging, and in one swift movement he scooped up his wife, drawing a small squeak of surprise from her as he headed directly towards their chambers. Kicking the door open he strode across the room and tossed her onto the soft mattress, hearing her gleeful laughter behind him as he returned to the door, bolting it securely. Turning slowly, he stared at her hungrily, his hands slowly divesting himself of each article of clothing as he made his way back to the bed. He loved how her eyes followed his every move, her lips turned up into a bright and eager smile.

"I've missed you, my _one_ ," he whispered, as he eased himself onto the bed, hovering over her as he supported himself on his knees and forearms.

"Prove it," she urged, her voice deep and husky.

And that was exactly what Fili did…until they both fell asleep in each others arms, completely exhausted, but with smiles on their faces.

.

.

Morning came, and with it the drawing of a whole new day. Yet for one dwarf in particular, it was as if it were the beginning of a whole new _life_. One of freedom and joy. Flinn had woke early, his body still used to the schedule set out by his former orc captors, yet he had not stirred one inch, allowing himself to slowly acclimate to his situation and surroundings. The first thing he noticed was that he was actually warm for once, not shivering on the cold stone in the vast cavern. He also had a soft feather mattress beneath him, one that cradled his weary bones quite deliciously. Yet what amazed him the most, was the silky smooth skin of his beloved wife, Dis, nestled against him, her head resting on his scarred chest and her ebony hair spread over him like a blanket. Oh, how he had missed this!

His eyes began to tear up as he thought of how much he had missed, how many years had passed since he had held her like this. Their lives together had just begun, the couple only having been married for less than a decade. Still, those few years had been more than enough to sustain him during his near century of imprisonment, dreams of her feeding the hope that had kept him alive. And now he was back…back home in her arms, where he belonged.

The previous night had been beyond words, the tender touches, the soft kisses, and the near euphoria of their union even now causing him to shudder with desire. They had spent the night relearning each other, their likes, their pleasures, as well as each curve and touch. When they had at last succumbed to exhaustion, it had been a deep and dreamless sleep, one of complete satisfaction and love.

Now Flinn feared moving, for fear of spoiling this perfect moment, even though his body was demanding he rise to tend to certain needs. Still, he felt could lie there forever, drinking in the scent of his wife and reveling in the warmth of her touch. This was why he had fought so long and so hard to stay alive. _This_ was his reward.

Unable to resist any longer, he allowed his hand to drift up to her hair, loving the feel of how it slipped like silk through his fingers. Dis had always taken pride in her hair, and Flinn had been only too happy to spend hours brushing and braiding it for her after they were wed. It was a dwarf's delight, to care for their one's tresses, and he had never shirked his duty. Yet the soft movement caused Dis to stir, her arm across his chest tightening as she released a soft moan of pleasure.

"Good morning, my husband," she murmured in a sleepy tone. "And this time I know for a fact it was not all a dream."

"It still feels like one to me," Flinn admitted, turning slightly so that he could place a feather light kiss on her head. "I fear that I will soon awaken, just to find myself back in Gorbash's mines."

This caused Dis to raise her head, supporting herself on her forearm as she turned and looked down at him. Noticing the tears that had made their way down his cheek, she reached up to brush them away.

"No more sorrow, my love. No more fears or nightmares," she insisted, leaning in to kiss his lips. "You are home, and I will take care of you for the rest of our days."

"It is I who should take care of you, my _one_ ," Flinn insisted. "I have been derelict in my duty for far too long."

"You can't think that way," Dis chided him. "It wasn't like you _chose_ to leave us. That you set off on some long journey with no plan on ever returning. You were a prisoner…a captive! I know you would have been here with us if you could. No one thinks any less of you, in fact, I am so proud of you for finding the strength to survive and make your way home. It's a gift I was not expecting, yet always wished for."

"It was all thanks to our sons," Flinn said with pride in his tone. "They have grown into fine dwarrow, Dis. You did an amazing job raising them."

"Thorin helped, though often I think he's the one who fueled their wild and reckless streak," she laughed, pleased to turn the conversation towards happier subjects. "Fili has always been more thoughtful and steady, but Kili…well, he certainly has Durin blood in him."

"He takes after you then, where Fili is more like me?" Flinn asked with a cheeky grin, one that did indeed resemble her older son.

"Oh, if I recall, you've had your share of reckless adventures as well," she laughed. "Do you remember the time you and Thorin got lost in the woods and ended up sleeping in that cave all night, only to find that a mother bear and her cubs were occupying the same shelter? I still can't believe you two got away unscathed…or that you didn't even know they were there!"

"Well, Thorin snored so loud, how was I to know we weren't alone?" he laughed in his defense. Yet at that moment something caught his eye, and sitting up he stared at the sword hanging on the wall over the desk. "Is…is that mine?"

Dis turned to see what he was referring to, giving a warm smile as she nodded her head.

"Yes, they brought it back from the battlefield," she told him. "It was bloody and damaged, but Thorin fixed it for me. I have kept it sharp and oiled, planning on giving it to Fili when he became king. But now…now it's yours once again."

"I…I don't know if I want it any longer," he said softly, looking away in regret. "It's been so very long since I felt anything like a soldier. And now that we are back home in Erebor, I was thinking I might go back to mining."

"Really?" Dis sounded surprised by this. "You would want to be a miner again?"

"Would you think less of me for wanting to?" he questioned. "Would it be an embarrassment to you if I were only a lowly miner, and not a soldier?"

"What? No, never!" she told him firmly. "I could never be embarrassed by you, my love. I was just shocked that you would even think of such a thing after spending the last twenty years being forced to do so by Gorbash. Your agnât'nadad is the king…and one day your son will take the crown after him. You need never return to the mines if you do not wish to."

"Dis…I thank you for your concern, really. But mining is in my blood," he explained. "When we were in exile, I took up soldiering, but only out of necessity, not because I wished it. But mining for my own pleasure…that was my first love." He gave her a sly grin. "You were my second though, and the one that will remain with me forever. There is no need for you to be jealous, but I would like to try my hand at it again, if that's all right with you."

"You can do anything you want, Flinn, son of Frár," Dis told him kissing him tenderly. "I will support you, no matter what."

Flinn smiled up at his beautiful wife, reaching out to touch her face. "I've missed this."

"Missed what?" she questioned, unsure as to what he meant.

"This…you and me," he explained. "Talking, laughing…touching. I've missed it all. And that is why I never want to be without it again."

"You never will," she promised, leaning down to capture his hungry lips, reveling in the love that passed between them. "You are home, my husband, and we will spend the rest of our days together…always."

"Yes…but right now, I fear I must leave you," he admitted with a guilty look. "I have a desperate need to seek out the privy, but I promise I will return to your side as quickly as I can."

"I will hold you to that, my love," Dis laughed, though inside she was reluctant to be parted from him even for a few moments. "You go take care of your morning routine, while I find us something to eat," she said, pulling back the covers and rising, before slipping on a dressing gown. She turned to see Flinn's heated gaze upon her, blushing slightly as she felt her body melt at the sight. "Flinn…didn't you say you needed to use the facilities?"

"Oh, right," he nodded, shaking his head to clear his mind. "But I expect to find you back in this bed when I return. So don't be too long."

"I won't," she giggled, feeling more like a newlywed than a dam of nearly two-hundred. Yet Flinn had always made her feel young and beautiful, and the way his eyes had followed her across the room left no doubt in her mind that he still desired her. And she planned to do everything in her power to let him know that he was still the same handsome dwarf she had married all those years ago. For to her…Flinn was perfect.

.

.

Kili had not slept well, his thought and worries about the following day, and his meeting with Thorin, having caused him to toss and turn all night. He was confused, for his uncle had not given any indication as to which way he would decide. Would he allow the two to wed…or would he forbid their union. And then there was the issue with his mother, for ever since she had fainted at the announcement of his love for Tauriel, Kili had been fretting about what she might say. He needed to talk to her…to explain things, and to get answers!

Thus it was, at the crack of dawn, Kili was at Bard's guest chambers, knocking quietly in hopes of gaining entrance without waking the whole family. Much to his relief, it was Tauriel who answered the door, looking alert and ready for the day. Slipping outside and shutting the door behind her, she quickly fell into his arms, happy to see him once again.

"I've missed you," Kili told her, speaking only the truth. "I was disappointed that I didn't even get to kiss you goodnight before Tilda spirited you away." He reached up and caressed the two beads dangling from her braid, loving the look of them there.

"That's the price you pay for meddling with a lady's love," Tauriel told him with a smile. "Tilda was not at all happy with either of you last night, and I had to hear about it."

"Really?" Kili sounded sincerely shamed by this news. "It was all Fili's idea!"

"One that you apparently went along with willingly," she reminded him, not allowing him to fully shift the blame onto his brother. "You will have to find a way to make it up to her. I doubt that her friendship is one you two would wish to lose."

"No, we go back a long way," he nodded. "We will make peace…I promise."

"Good. And as your reward, here is a good morning kiss just for you," she grinned, leaning down to place her lips lightly upon his. However, that was hardly enough for the hungry dwarf, and he soon deepened it to something more intense, leaving them both breathless when they parted. When she was at last able to speak again, Tauriel broached the subject of his presence there. "And what, besides the desire for a kiss, brings you to my door so early?"

"I wish to speak with my amad," he revealed. "And I want you to come with me."

"I do not think that is the wisest of ideas," she said hesitantly. "You saw how she reacted to the announcement of our engagement."

"But she doesn't know you!" Kili argued. "Once she does, I'm sure she will love you as much as I do."

"Or she might come after me with a blade for attempting to seduce her baby," Tauriel countered, folding her arms over her chest. "Perhaps it would be best if you spoke to her alone, and then I join you if it proves safe."

"But you _will_ come with me?" he pleaded.

"Yes…but I will wait outside until you deem it safe to enter. I do not wish to upset your mother any more than I already have," Tauriel stated firmly.

"You know you have my adad's approval…as well as Fili, Sier, Dwalin, Bofur and Noir," he stated, ticking off the names on his fingers. "And most important…mine."

"And that's the one that truly matters," she grinned, loving how his eyes lit up whenever he looked at her. However, there were a few other things on her mind that she felt needed addressed, and now was as good a time as any. "Kili…if we do marry," she began.

"Not if… _when_ ," he insisted.

"Yes, _when_ we marry," she said with a smile. "Where do you imagine us living?"

"Living? Why here, in Erebor, of course," he said matter of factly. But then he stopped and stared at her, his face turning a bit red. "Oh…that was rather selfish of me. I didn't mean to make such an important decision without consulting you, my love. Forgive me." He reached out and took her hands in his, kissing the back of both before looking up at her once more. "Tell me what _you_ want. Where do you wish to call home?"

Tauriel smiled at him, loving how understanding he was being, that he was willing take her desires into consideration.

"My home is where you are," she assured him. "I do not care where we live, as long as I wake next to you each morning, and fall asleep in your arms each night."

"Oh, I like the sound of that," Kili grinned wickedly. "But would you be all right living here, in Erebor? Truly?"

"As long as King Thorin and your mother approve of us doing so," she nodded.

"They will," he stated, though even he could hear the doubt in his own voice. "Is there anything else that concerns you?"

"What am I to do as you wife?" Tauriel questioned. "I am trained as the captain of the guard, not as a princess. I do not wish to sit around in fancy dresses and become useless."

"You could never be useless!" Kili argued, sounding rather offended by the idea. "And you can do whatever you want, you will not be chained to my side, nor forbidden to pursue your own interests. And don't think for a moment that you being skilled in fighting and battle tactics will be overlooked or unappreciated. I can't say anything for sure, and it might take a while for everyone to become comfortable around you, but I will see that anything you wish to do is made available to you. I promise."

"That is all I could ever ask for," she told him, leaning in and kissing him sweetly.

"Well, now that we have that settled, how about we go get my mother's approval, and then we can tackle Thorin…together." He took hold of her hand and began to lead her through the halls once more, the she-elf helpless to do anything but follow her love.

.

.

So it was, as Dis was making her way back to the bedroom, a tray laden with delicious food and drink in her hands, she heard a knock at the door. Setting the tray down, she went to see who it was, not at all shocked when she saw her youngest son standing there, looking quite apprehensive.

"Amad?" he asked, doing his best to gauge her mood. "May…may I come in?"

"Of course, Kili!" she assured him, stepping aside as he shuffled in, his head still lowered slightly. "I have wanted to speak with you as well, but I've been a bit…well, busy."

"I know, and I'm sorry that I sprung this on you like that…but, after you saw Tauriel's braid, I was not about to deny it," he explained, at last bringing himself up in a proud manner. He might be willing to apologize for the circumstances, but he was not at all sorry about how he felt, or that he had every intention of marrying the one he loved. Yet, before he could say any more, a voice was heard from the bedroom…that of his father.

"Dis…love," he called. "You said you would only be a few moments. And now I'm definitely hungry for more than food." His last words were said as he opened the door and stood there, dressed only in his britches, his feet and chest bare and a rather lascivious smile on his face. A smile that quickly turned to shock as he saw his son standing there.

"Adad…what are you doing here," Kili asked, his innocent mind not quite catching up with what was going on. Yet when he looked at his mother, who was now blushing slightly, his eyes grew wide and he took a step back. "Oh…Amad! You and…oh, Mahal…no, no, no….don't even say it!" He stumbled backwards, covering his ears as his face grew beat red.

"Kili, your father and I are married," Dis laughed, amused by her son's reaction. "There is nothing improper about what goes on between us. It is how we made you, after all."

"NO! I don't want to know about anything that goes on, or has gone on, between you!" Kili gasped. "Not that I think it's wrong…but…but… _your my mother!_ I can't even imagine you doing stuff like this!" He finally made his way over to the sofa and sat down, leaning forward with his head in his hands. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Dis gave her son a sympathetic shake of her head, before signaling Flinn to go get dressed before joining them in the sitting room. The older dwarf obeyed and quickly returned, fully dressed this time, in hopes of aiding in his son's recovery. Dis was sitting beside Kili, her arm around his shoulder as she spoke to him soothingly, an amused grin still on her face.

"I'm sure this must be difficult for you, Kili," Flinn said, taking a seat across from the two, not wishing to insinuate himself into their close family bond just yet. "I went away before you were really old enough to be aware of how things were between your mother and me. But I assure you, I loved her very much, and still do. I won't apologize for showing her how I feel either, but I _am_ sorry you had to walk in on us like this."

"No…it's all right…really," Kili stated, taking a deep breath as he lifted his head. He still looked a little pale, but at least he was no longer green around the edges. "You're my parents, and you _are_ married…it was just, well…a bit of a shock is all. I simply have to get used to the idea that you are not just my amad anymore…but a wife as well. Given time, I'll adjust…I'm sure of it."

"We thank you for your consideration and sacrifice," Dis teased, giving Flinn a little wink. "And I will try to do the same for you, Kili, when it comes time for me to hand you over to the lass you chose to share _your_ life with."

"But that time is now, Amad," Kili was quick to remind her. "I _have_ chosen…and it's Tauriel."

"I know," Dis nodded.

"And I won't change my mind either, no matter what you say," the younger dwarf continued, unwilling to let anyone talk him out of it. "I love her, and she loves me, and I will marry her no matter what you or Thorin say to the contrary. I'm a grown dwarrow , and I can make my own choices in life."

"I'm fully aware of that," his mother agreed calmly.

"I'm sorry if you disapprove, Amad, but I can't go against both my heart and Mahal's choice, for that's what she is…she is my one!" Kili finished firmly.

"And she appears to be a very lovely lass, at that," Dis assured him. "One I look forward to getting to know better."

This declaration seemed to stun Kili, and he suddenly realized that all this time, she had not been arguing with him…but instead agreeing.

"So…you're not upset with my choice?" he asked, looking confused.

"No, I am not upset," she told him, reaching up to cup his cheek. "Granted, the news came as a bit of a shock, and right on the heels of finding out that your father was still alive. That's the only explanation I can give for my rather unusual behavior at hearing it all…but I hope you did not think that meant I'm opposed to the lass. A bit surprised perhaps to learn that you chose an elf…but you have always been the type to push the boundaries in life. Thus I am willing to believe you when you say you are in love, and would like to learn more about this…Tauriel?" Dis sat back with her hands neatly folded in her lap and gave him a wide smile. "So…when do I get to officially meet my future agnât'nâtha?"

"She…she is right outside the door," Kili gaped, still stunned by his mother's sudden acceptance.

"Outside the door?" Dis gasped, springing to her feet. "You left her standing out in the hall all alone?" She hurried to the door and threw it open, spying the elf lass across the hall, leaning against the wall.

When Tauriel saw Dis, she straightened, worry springing to her eyes, and she found she had to work at not allowing her hands to drift towards her knives – her protective instincts kicking in at the sight of the fearsome dam. But this was Kili's mother, so no matter what, the elf knew she had to mind her manners, even if the dam _might_ try and kill her.

"Tauriel…please, won't you join us?" the princess asked, her tone both soft and inviting, taking the lass off guard. "I would very much like it if you would."

Still a bit uneasy, Tauriel nodded and moved towards the door, slipping inside where she was greeted by the smiling faces of Kili and Flinn. She bowed respectfully to her future agnât'adad, before going to stand at her betrothed's side.

"Please, sit down," Dis encouraged, wanting everyone to be comfortable. "Would you care for some tea? Something to eat perhaps?" She gestured towards the tray on the small table before them.

Kili, never one to pass up free food, nodded and dug right in, causing Flinn to give a slight chuckle. Tauriel, unsure her stomach could handle any food at the moment, politely refused.

"So, Tauriel…if you will allow me to address you with such familiarity," Dis began. With a nod of agreement from the elf, she continued. "Those are some lovely beads you are wearing…you did a fine job crafting them, Kili." When her son only grunted his acknowledgement of the compliment, his mouth full of food, Dis pressed on. "I would very much like to hear how you and my son met…for something tells me that it was not solely on _this_ journey that you two became acquainted."

"No…it was not," Tauriel admitted, giving Kili a questioning glance. Yet, since he was still eating, she told the story herself, relating to Dis how they had first met in Mirkwood over sixteen years ago. She left nothing out, from the attack by the spiders, to how she had thrown them all into the dungeons.

"It was there that we became friends," Kili at last chimed in, swallowing the final bite of his impromptu breakfast. "We talked a lot while I was imprisoned… and while I didn't realize it at the time, that's when I think I truly fell in love with her." He turned to give Tauriel an infectious smile.

"You fell in love in a prison cell…with the one assigned to guard you?" Dis shook her head in wonder. "Sounds like something only you would do, Kili."

"I too found myself strangely attracted to your son, Lady Dis," Tauriel admitted, completely understanding just how odd it all sounded. "And after he and his company escaped, I found I could not stop thinking about him."

"So, if you were both having feelings for each other…what took you so long to confess it?" Dis wanted to know.

"Well…a lot of things," Kili admitted rather sheepishly. "First of all, I'm a dwarf and she's an elf," he began, pointing out the most obvious obstacle. "Then there was the whole issue of not seeing each other for over a decade."

"Which was my fault," Tauriel stated, taking the blame on that. "I was afraid of my emotions, not fully understanding them for what they were, so I purposefully avoided Erebor in hopes that such thoughts would simply go away."

"But they never did…did they?" Dis asked, giving her a knowing smile, before letting her eyes come to rest on Flinn, the two of them sharing their one private moment.

"No…never," Tauriel said with a shake of her head.

"And I could not stop thinking of her," Kili confessed. "I kept comparing every dam I met to Tauriel…and they were all found lacking."

"Did your brother know?" the princess asked, already sure of the answer in her heart.

"Yes, but I made him promise not to say anything," Kili told her. "He guessed long before we went on the journey to the mine, and he said he would support my choice, no matter what."

"As will I," Flinn stated firmly, having already given the young couple his blessing.

"And I," Dis agreed, leaving both Kili and Tauriel stunned and silent. "I just want you to be happy, my son. I have waited a long time to see you in love, and I am not about to take that away from you simply because your ideal mate does not fit the norm. Do you think everyone was happy when I announced I was going to marry your father? I had lots of opposition, but as long as my family stood by me, and gave me their approval and support, I knew we could weather anything the world threw at us." She reached over and took Flinn's hand in hers, the love showing in her eyes truly a sight to see. "Even being parted for nearly a century. For in all that time, my love for him has not faded one bit."

"Nor mine for you, my precious diamond," he agreed, kissing the back of her hand as he too gazed at her with feeling.

"All right, I know I said I would get used to your lovey-dovey stuff eventually…but this is still too soon," Kili moaned, covering his eyes with his hands in a teasing manner. "How about you keep it to a minimum around me for a bit longer."

"Oh, Kili," Dis laughed, swatting at his leg and making everyone laugh, even Tauriel. "So, when is the wedding?" she asked, changing the subject to one less heated.

"Ummm, we don't know," Kili admitted, looking a bit downcast. "Uncle Thorin said we would talk about it this morning…but I don't know what he's going to say. Do you think he'll forbid it?"

"That rock-for-brains brother of mine better not!" Dis all but yelled, her expression turning to one of anger. "He might be your king, and helped raise you, but I'm your mother, and Flinn is your father! And if we give you our blessing, then he can't say one blessed thing to the contrary." The now furious dam stood up. "And I intended on telling him exactly that! Let me get dressed and we'll go speak to him together!" And off she stomped, slamming the bedroom door behind her.

"Remember what I said before, Kili?" Flinn asked, sitting back with a proud smile on his face. "Only the foolish attempt to deny your mother anything. And we can only hope that Thorin is not feeling particular foolish today."

* * *

 **So there you go. Dis is on board. Can they now iron things out with Thorin? I have high hopes.**

 **Fili sure got lucky last night with Sier, or was it Sier who got lucky? Like father like son. (but with Dis in Flinn's case)**

 **Kili and Tauriel worked out a few things as well, the where they would live, and kind of what she would do. Undecided, but she knows she has options.**

 **Things should start hopping now!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **abc:** You weren't late...you had all weekend to review. And sorry you were sick! It was Flinn who spilled the beans last time, so I figured it was Frerin's turn. ha ha. Yes, Flinn and Dis made their appearance...well, sort of...Kili had to come to them. ha ha. And yes, Tuesday is the bride price reveal. Thanks.

 **Feu d'Argent:** I think most of Fili's fighting lessons with Sier end in kissing and stuff. ha ha. That's right, it is harder to stay home and worry than be the one gone! Perfect advice, the first to declare their love is the one who will be least scrutinized when the next ones declare theirs. ha ha. Kili would probably get kicked in the chest by the cow and break a few ribs and then his wedding night would be ruined. ha ha. Thanks.

 **Emrfangirl:** Yes, everything is out in the open and the lads will be working off their penance for a while. Tilda is not to be messed with...she gets even! Yep, got to get those two hitched...however, that bride price might be a bit of a stickler. That will be tomorrow. Tune in and find out what havoc that will cause. As for the 'talk' we will see...but I doubt Fili will want to tell ANYONE they had it. ha ha.

 **Aranel Mereneth:** I hope I got all the reactions right...I think Fili would have been shocked and scared out of his mind to hear his wife went to battle. Thanks.

 **gginsc:** So you read in the morning when you wake up, do ya?


	137. Chapter 137

.

 **Yep, the movie quote for the last chapter was "If this is to end in fire...we shall all (both) burn together." ha ha. Only this time they WANTED to burn. ha ha.**

 **.**

 **Now...what IS this bride price going to be?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 137**

 **~X~**

* * *

Thorin and Thranduil were patiently waiting in the council chamber when Dis burst through the door, her stormy look causing even the elf king to take a cautionary step backwards. Flinn, Kili, and Tauriel were right behind her, though they all looked a bit startled as well.

"Thorin! What's this about you forbidding my son to marry the one he loves?" she accused, coming to stand before his desk as Thorin rose to his feet. "Have you taken leave of your senses? Must I knock some sense into that thick skull of yours?"

"While that appears to be a favorite pastime of yours, dear sister," Thorin huffed, "I can assure you that in this instance, it is not required. For never have I said I would not support my nephew's choice of a mate."

"You…you didn't?" Dis questioned, sounding a bit surprised. "You mean, you will?"

"I have decided it would be rather hypocritical of me to deny Kili's love for an elf solely on the fact that she is not a dwarrowdam…especially when I took a hobbit as _my_ wife," Thorin pointed out, a small grin spreading across his face at how his words seemed to stun his sister.

"You're not opposed then?" Kili asked, his eyes bright with amazement. "You'll allow Tauriel and me to marry?"

"I will," Thorin nodded.

"Then…I stormed all the way down here for nothing?" Dis grumbled, having worked herself up for a right good fight.

"Apparently," Thorin nodded, sitting back down, now that he was not expected to defend himself…or flee. "But as long as you are all in attendance, how about we discuss the matter in full?"

"I would like that very much," Dis agreed, gesturing for everyone to take a seat, even Thranduil – who found it quite amusing that a little dam was ordering him around. Still, he complied. "So, what's it going to take to get this accomplished? I'm afraid I'm a bit rusty when it comes to elven wedding customs."

"You know, my love, it might be prudent to ask Kili and Tauriel what _they_ want," Flinn suggested, doing his best not to sound accusing. "After all…it is their wedding we are here to discuss."

"You're right," Dis nodded, looking a bit embarrassed. She turned to the still wide eyed couple. "What do you two have in mind?"

"Ummm," Kili said, looking to his betrothed in a plea for aid. "We…we have not really had a chance to discuss the particulars. Most of our time together has been spent just trying to stay alive, and then figuring out how to break the news to you all. Are there any customs that need to be adhered to that might delay things?"

"No, and I see no need to postpone anything," Tauriel spoke up. "In fact, I would prefer to be wed as soon as possible."

"You would?" Kili's face broke out into a wide grin. "Me too!"

"In three days' time it will be mid-month, and the moon will not be in the sky," Thranduil suggested, his tone calm and void of all emotion.

"And what does the absence of the moon have to do with anything?" Thorin asked, eyeing the elf in confusion.

"It will make the stars all the more visible in the night's sky," Tauriel supplied the answer, a smile on her face at the thought. "All light is sacred to the Eldar, but the Wood-elves love best the light of the stars. It is a traditional time for elf weddings."

"Ah, I see," Dis nodded, pleased by this answer. "Then, we appear to have the _when_ part figured out. Now, where?"

"In the Greenwood, of course," Thranduil stated firmly.

"Nay…Kili is a prince of the line of Durin, he must be wed on Erebor soil," Thorin countered.

"A Woodelf must marry under the trees!" the tall king insisted, apparently not going to back down on this.

"And a dwarf must marry with stone beneath is feet! Erebor stone!" Thorin countered, his voice raising in volume.

"Hold it," Dis ordered, standing up and putting an end to the argument. "I was denied the pleasure of throwing my firstborn a proper wedding, and I will not let your foolish pride and male stubbornness rob me of doing so for Kili. This wedding _will_ happen, and in three days' time, even if it must take place within the branches of the trees! Do you hear me?" She glared at both kings, pointing her finger at each in turn. When neither one spoke a word in objection she cleared her throat and smoothed down her dress, looking every inch the princess she was. "Now, we shall leave you males work out the details." She then turned to Tauriel, offering her a hand in assistance to rise. "Tauriel, let's you and I get to work on the fun part…the dress! I'm not sure what an elf wedding gown looks like, but I'm certain our seamstresses can fashion something for you, even in this short amount of time. Now come, we have lots to do!" Tauriel did indeed rise and follow Dis towards the door, looking rather unsure that she should leave Kili to settle all this by himself, but Dis was not a dam to be denied. She proved this even more when the princess paused to speak to her husband. "Flinn…I expect you to see that these two do not run roughshod over our son. Kili will have a wedding in three days, and that is final! See to it."

"Yes, my darling," Flinn said with a smile. It warmed his heart to know that she trusted him with such an important task, especially since he was still rather new to the family dynamics. He would not fail her…or Kili.

Once the door closed behind them, leaving the four males alone, Thranduil spoke first, turning to Kili and leveling him with a stern glare.

"Are you fully aware of what Tauriel is giving up in order to be with you, young prince?" he asked.

"I…I believe I am," Kili nodded. "She is willing to leave her home and her position in your guard."

"Yes, that…and so much more," he stated, lacing his fingers behind his back as the stood there, a deep frown upon his face. "Tauriel is giving up any chance of a life with a mate who will live as long as she will. Once you die, and you know this is your eventuality, she will be alone…forever more. She will not remarry, like the daughters of men often do when their husband's perish, but instead live the remainder of her days with the pain of loss. Do you understand what I am saying, dwarf?"

Kili was silent, as were Thorin and Flinn, each one giving full consideration to Thranduil's words. It was all true…what he had said, and yet, there was nothing anyone could do to stop it.

"I know it is selfish of me to ask this of her," Kili said at last, his voice wavering slightly. "And we have spoken of the day when I will grow old and die. Yet, when this time comes, it is our hope that she will not be alone, but surrounded by our children, and find a measure of comfort in friends and family. If I could, I would make it so that Tauriel was never sad or shed a tear, but that is not how life works. And all I can guarantee her is that I love her now, that I will love her then, and even when I am gone, my love for her will continue on in the eyes of our children. It pains me to think I'm taking anything from her, but I can only hope that what I have to offer in return is enough to compensate the loss."

Thranduil was impressed with the dwarf prince's answer, though it still pained him to think of all Tauriel was giving up. It was her choice though…and hers alone. But the elf king was determined to see that _this_ was all she would sacrifice. Nothing more.

"Yesterday you asked me to name the price I would take for Tauriel's hand in marriage. Are you still willing to fulfil that promise?" he asked.

"I am," Kili stated, not wavering a bit.

"You what?" Thorin groused. "You owe him no bride price, he's not any blood kin of hers!"

"He stands as her champion," Kili explained. "Like Dwalin did for Sier. They were not related either."

Thorin had no response to that, and wisely shut his mouth on the subject.

"What would you ask of me then, King Thranduil, for I will gladly pay it and much, much more," Kili swore with a bow of his head.

"I require your word, young prince," the elf king sated firmly. "Your word that you will adhere to all elf traditions in your wedding, not depriving Tauriel of any of her heritage and customs. If she is to give up her home among the trees, and bind herself to a mortal being, the least you can do is see that her wedding day is all any young elleth would have dreamed of. If you can promise me this…you will have fulfilled your debt in my eyes."

Everyone was silent for a moment, all eyes on Kili.

"You don't have to do this," Thorin groused, folding his arms over his chest. "He can't hold you to such a promise."

"No, the offering of the bride price is dwarf tradition, and I _will_ fulfil it," Kili told his uncle with stern nod. "I would give anything to secure Tauriel's hand, to make her happy…and my word on this is a small price to pay." He then turned to Thranduil, his head held high and a look of determination on his face. "You have my solemn oath that I will neglect none of the customs important to my bride…though I do not know what they might be."

"It matters not what they might be, as a prince of Durin, you _must_ be wed on Erebor stone!" Thorin continued to argue, giving Thranduil a menacing glare.

"And I say Tauriel must marry beneath the trees!" the elf king countered, his own voice rising as well.

When it appeared that things might actually come to blows between the two kings, their newly formed alliance already being put to the test, Kili stepped forward, wishing to stem any hostilities.

"Might we not find a compromise here?" he suggested.

"There can be no compromise…it is tradition and that is the way it shall ever be!" Thorin growled. "This is important!"

"As are our customs!" Thranduil shouted. "Apparently, this is why elves and dwarves should not marry! Our ways are not compatible."

"Oh, I can think of a few other reasons," Thorin huffed, eying Thranduil venomously.

Kili was not sure what to do, wishing to please both parties in order to allow this marriage to proceed, but then he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. Turning, he saw the look of confidence in his father's eyes, as if urging him to stand up for himself. And with that added strength behind, that's exactly what Kili did.

"What if I can find a way to appease both parties?" the young prince asked. "If we can fulfil both elf, and dwarf, traditions without stepping on each other's toes? Would that be acceptable?"

Both Thorin and Thranduil stared at Kili suspiciously, not sure how he might go about such a thing. Yet, they also knew that arguing about this amongst themselves would get them nowhere…except perhaps back to enemies.

"And how would you do this?" Thranduil asked, willing to hear the lad out.

"We could get married on Erebor soil," he began, holding up his hand for silence when Thranduil looked ready to object. "But…we could hold the wedding outside in the orchard, beneath the trees. That would meet both elf and dwarf requirements, would it not? After all, Uncle…were _you_ not willing to wed Marigold first in the Shire, and then have a second ceremony here in Erebor when you returned?"

Thorin and Thranduil were silent for a moment, the anger and tension in the room appearing to cool considerably, the two looking at one another as if considering the idea.

"I suppose that could work," Thorin stated at last, doing his best to appear as if he were being generous to concede. "As long as the elf king agrees."

"I see no reason to object," Thranduil nodded. "I mean… _if_ it will keep our newly formed alliance from crumbling so soon."

The two monarchs gave each other a side look, both feeling a bit foolish that their stubbornness might have allowed a rift to form so easily. This getting along thing was going to be more difficult than expected, and was apparently something they would need to keep working at. Yes, they still enjoyed arguing with each other - just a bit - but if it led to discord and the disintegration of Kili and Tauriel's happiness…well, that would never do!

Kili grinned and looked over at his father for approval…and he got it. Flinn nodded his head, giving his son a wink and a proud smile.

"Who will perform the ceremony?" Thorin broached next.

"Do you know how to speak the blessings?" Thranduil asked, looking at the dwarf with a raised eyebrow. When he opened his mouth to speak, the elf added, "In Sindarin?"

"You know very well I do not speak your tongue," Thorin huffed.

"Then _I_ shall do the honors," he stated firmly.

"What about _our_ marriage vows?" the dwarf king pressed. "Might you know them?"

Before this could potentially escalate once more, Flinn stepped in, taking his cue from Kili's idea of compromise.

"How about you _both_ perform the ceremony?" Flinn suggested. "Mix both dwarf and elf marriage customs together?"

"Right!" Kili agreed. "You did the same for Marigold and Bergie, incorporating hobbit traditions into the dwarf ceremony. We will do the same here. You can each take turns, both reciting the vows from their own culture."

"It would appease both parties," Flinn stated, backing his son once again.

"I suppose it would," Thorin nodded, looking over at the elf king for confirmation.

"I am agreeable to this as well," he affirmed.

"Excellent!" Kili said with a brilliant smile. "Are there any other things I should know or do?" he asked, looking at Thranduil questioningly.

"As the bride-groom, _you_ must make for Tauriel a wreath of ivy and flowers to wear on her head during the wedding," he informed him.

"Hey, that sounds a lot like what a hobbit bride wears," Kili pointed out. "Flowers…all right, I can do that," he mused, already planning a trip to the flower shop in Dale for the materials.

"These are no ordinary flowers you must procure, young prince," Thranduil warned. "Within the ivy crown, you must weave in the delicate star-flowers that grow only in the Greenwood. And they are something that _you_ must gather yourself…you cannot send others to do it for you."

"He has no time to make a journey to Mirkwood to pick flowers!" Thorin argued. "He has a wedding to prepare for."

"If there is no flower wreath…there will be no wedding," the elf king stated firmly, unwilling to budge on the subject.

"I'll go!" Kili all but shouted, not wanting things to fall apart now.

"Not alone, you won't!" Thorin insisted.

"He can take whomever he wishes, as long as the flowers are gathered by his own hand," Thranduil agreed.

"Then it's settled? There's nothing more I need to worry about?" He looked between Thorin and Thranduil expectantly. "No ring I must to make…no gift I need to buy? I want to do this right."

"Now that the bride-price has been offered and accepted, you only need to provide the marriage bead…which I believe you crafted some time ago?" Thorin asked.

"Yes, Uncle," Kili nodded, turning to Thranduil once again.

"Elves wear no outward sign of their union, other than the love in their eyes," he assured the young prince. "Gather the flowers for her hair and you have fulfilled your obligation."

Just then, the door opened and in came Fili, still tugging on the hem of his tunic, apparently having been in quite a rush.

"I'm here!" he announced, as if they had all been waiting on him. "Amad came by and said I was needed in here. What's going on?"

"I'll tell you what's going on, Nadad," Kili said with a wide grin. "I'm getting married! But first, you and I are going on a quest!"

"A what?" Fili gaped, looking both confused and stunned. "To where?"

.

.

However, further wedding plans and unexpected journeys would have to wait, for there was a funeral to attend, honoring those who had fallen in both battles. Bard, his family, and their troops, as well as Thranduil and his soldiers filed into the lower halls where those who would be entombed now waited. Tauriel, unsure of her place among Kili's family just yet, had chosen to stand with her own people, her eyes full of sorrow for those they would be interning this day. It was a somber occasion, with the friends and family of those who had died lined up before the caskets. They were carved out of Erebor stone, each one bearing their names and rank in Khuzdul runes. A torch had been lit for each of the fallen, mingling with the many lanterns that illuminated the darkened chamber. As Thorin stepped up on the stone platform, looking over the sea of sad faces, all eyes turned to their king.

"We gather today to sing those who gave their lives in battle into the Halls of Mandos," Thorin began, his deep voice echoing through the room. "We owe them much, and grieve over their parting. From the members of my personal guard, who sacrificed everything in protection of their king and queen, to the brave soldiers who fought to free those imprisoned in the mines. They will not be forgotten." He then began to sing, a rich and resounding tone that brought shivers to those around him. It was an ancient song, one sung many times in the past for those who had passed on, and during the second verse Fili, Kili, Flinn, Dwalin, and the rest of the company joined in.

The two hobbit lasses had worked hard to learn the song as well, stating that as the queen, and wife of the war chief, it was their duty to stand at her husbands' side and support them any way they could. So it was, that when the third verse began, all the dams took over, with Marigold, Bergie, Dis, Sier, Dena and Ilin leading the group. The children, who stood quiet and still beside their parents, were not familiar with the words, thankfully never having had to participate in such a ceremony before.

The final verse was for all the males, the entire room vibrating with the low hum of their baritone voices, until the song ended and the whole room became silent once more.

"We commit their bodies back to the stone from which they were formed," Thorin finished, stepping forward and drawing his sword, holding it up in a salute of honor. "They now wait in the Great Forge with their ancestors until the reforming of the world. May Mahal watch over them until we are reunited once again."

Slowly, one by one, each of the torches were extinguished, signifying the end of the dwarrows life here on Middle Earth. When this was complete, Thorin and the royal family made their way down the line, greeting each mourner and offering condolence, attempting to give some comfort for their loss. When they had spoken to everyone, the chamber was quietly emptied, allowing their kin to say their final farewells in private.

However, the day was far from over, as now many of those in Erebor would journey to Dale, escorting _their_ fallen home for burial as well. Bard and his family led the way, followed by Thorin and his kin, as well as Thranduil and his elves. It was a near silent procession, with only whispers and the sound of their mounts' hooves heard along the way.

When they at last reached Dale, they journeyed to the lone hill set aside for this purpose, the appropriate number of graves already having been dug in the deep, rich earth. This time it was Bard who would speak, saying much the same as Thorin, though referring to how those slain were now in the halls of Mandos, awaiting their released from Arda and the bonds of the world, and thus finding peace and rest from their troubles. When each had been lowered into the ground, their kin filed by, tossing a handful of dirt into each one in final parting.

There were many who had tears in their eyes, Bard and Thorin among them, for they were both caring and compassionate rulers. As the crowds began to disperse, the royal families adjourned at Bard's home, everyone taking a seat around the large table. Bard was the first to break the somber silence, standing up and raising his glass in a toast.

"To the fallen…may their sacrifices not be in vain, and may their memories live long in our hearts," he said in a deep voice, thick with emotion.

"Here, here," Thorin agreed, as everyone present, including Thranduil, drank in their honor.

Things began to lighten up after this, with conversation building until the room was filled with noise. Kili and Tauriel sat beside each other, with Fili and his family on one side and Dis and Flinn on the other. Frerin, who had apparently wore himself out with the day's proceedings, crawled up into Tauriel's lap, placed his thumb in his mouth and promptly fell asleep. The she-elf smiled down at the little tyke, sifting her fingers through his hair in a loving fashion while Kili looked on, beaming with pride. Soon the couple were speaking quietly between each other, the dwarf prince filling his betrothed in on his plans to go to Mirkwood.

"I won't be gone but two days," he assured her when she got a worried look in her eyes. "Fili and I brought our supplies with us, so we will head out as the rest of you return to Erebor."

"I should go with you," she reasoned. "For I am more familiar with the woodland realm than anyone."

"While I would indeed love your company, my little fire-brand," Kili smiled, twisting a strand of her red hair around his finger. "I get the impression that this is something I must do by myself…without you."

Tauriel was silent for a moment, before nodded her head in agreement.

"You are correct, it is custom that the bride-grooms gather the star-flowers himself," she told him. "Yet, it is not something I would require of you. It is an elf tradition, and you are under no obligation to do so."

"I will do so because I love you," Kili insisted, taking her hand in his and placing a kiss on her palm. "I want to give you everything, and if I must make a short journey to pick a few flowers with which to grace your lovely hair, I shall do so gladly. Your traditions are just as important as mine, and I want our wedding to be perfect."

"As long as you are there…it will be," she smiled. "Just please be careful…there are still spiders in the woods and I do not wish to have to save you a second time from becoming their meal."

"Trust me, I want that even less than you!" Kili said with a shudder of disgust at the thought of those massive arachnids.

"And don't worry about Tauriel while you're gone, Son," Dis stated, leaning over and patting the she-elf on the leg. "I will see that she has everything she needs and that the wedding preparations are done to both your specifications."

"And I will offer whatever assistance I can give as well," Sier grinned, excited to be gaining a sister-in-law at last.

"Thank you, all," Kili smiled, glad that his bride-to-be was being welcomed by his family – a fear they had both shared during their return trip home. Yet none of that had come to pass, and in three days, he would have the pleasure of calling Tauriel his wife. "However, what truly worries me is how I'm supposed to keep these star-flowers fresh and nice for three days after I pick them," he grumbled, imagining the blossoms being thoroughly wilted by the time he arrived back in Erebor.

"Star-flowers are different from most," Tauriel informed him. "The stems are more woody than succulent, and the petals dry near perfect and keep their shape and color long after being picked. You only need to avoid crushing them, and they will be perfect."

"Well, that's handy," Kili grinned, his first worry now laid to rest. However, that did not solve the second concern on his mind. "I just hope I can find some, I'm no flower expert, you know."

"Don't look at me," Fili said, holding up his hands in protest. "I'm only going along to keep you out of trouble and make sure you make it back in time. I know less about flowers than you."

"You are in need of a flower expert on this journey?" Bard asked, having overheard what the dwarf brothers had been talking about.

"It would seem so…do you know one?" Kili questioned.

"Aye…Dunner!" Bard grinned, causing the soldier who had been standing against the wall to look over in surprise.

"Da! You can't be serious!" Tilda spoke up, a look of horror on her face.

"And why not?" Bard challenged. "His father is the owner of the flower shop here in Dale. The lad has grown up around all sorts of plants, and could be of great assistance on this mission."

"My Lord," Dunner began in protest, looking from Bard to the dwarf brother with a measure of trepidation. "I…I don't think this is a good idea."

"Oh?" Bard asked with a slight grin. "And why is that, soldier? Are you unwilling to aid our dwarf allies in this important quest? Journeying to storm a mine and kill some orcs is all good and well, but a mission to find a flower is beneath you?"

"Nay!" Dunner quickly assured his king. "It's just that…that…" here he stopped and looked at Fili and Kili, who were both grinning from ear to ear, daring him to speak his reasons. But instead, the young man simply straightened and gave Bard a look of determination. "I have no objections to going, My King," he stated. "I would be only too happy to assist in locating this elusive flower."

"Excellent!" Fili said, clapping his hands together in delight. "It's settled then. We hope to leave within the hour."

"An hour?" Dunner gasped. "I have not yet been to my home to unpack, let alone visit with my family."

"Then you best get going," Bard ordered, waving his hand towards the door. "I'll do my best to hold the princes back as long as I can, but I would not keep them waiting, Master Dunner."

The young soldier gave a quick bow to his king, stole a glance at Tilda, shooting her a look of understandable fear, and then practically fled the room. Once the door was shut, Bard, Fili, Kili, and Bain all burst out in laughter. Many of those at the table looked at the four questioningly, but Tilda was glaring openly at them in anger.

"I do not find his funny at all!" she huffed. "You did that on purpose!"

"Did what, daughter?" Bard asked, feigning innocence, though unable to hide his mirth.

"You know exactly what!" She accused. "I have strictly forbid Fili and Kili from speaking to Captain Dunner after they threatened him, and now you go and send him off on a three day journey with them?"

"Two days," Kili spoke up. "By the third I have to be back. I'm getting married that day."

"You mean on the third _night_ ," Tauriel corrected. "The ceremony will be held at night, under the stars."

"Yes, of course," Kili grinned, overly anxious for the moment to arrive.

Tilda gave a growl of frustration and threw her hands up in the air.

"But that still does not solve the problem with Dunner!" she insisted.

"There is no problem," Fili said gently. "Kili and I promise to be on our very best behavior. We will not threaten or harm the lad in any way…we give you our word."

"The word of the two biggest tricksters in all of Erebor is not worth much in my book," the princess of Dale said with narrowed eyes. "But I suppose it is the best I'm going to get from the two of you." She stood up and circled around the table, coming up behind the two brother as she leaned down and spoke with deadly intent. "But if you know what's good for you, you'll be extra nice to him. Because if you aren't…you will have me to answer to. Understand?"

Both Fili and Kili swallowed hard and gave a solemn nod, knowing just how vengeful and vindictive Tilda could be.

* * *

 **They better make nice on the trip, or Tilda will shave their heads!**

 **So, what did you think of Thranduil's bride price?**

 **And this little trip works really fits well in my story for several reasons too...I will explain later as it happens. ha ha. Can't give anything away.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Emrfangirl:** Yes, it is a great line that can be used several ways. ha ha. Kili is indeed a lovable dork. Dis can always find it in herself to be mad at Thorin. ha ha. Well, the haggling has happened. Hope you enjoyed the bride price. ha ha.

 **abc:** I think Flinn and Fili liked the private celebration the best. ha ha. Kili was a bit scatterbrained, but he recovered nicely. ha ha. Not speechless, but his demands will take him away from her for a while...and possibly put him in danger!

 **Aranel Mereneth:** Fili and Flinn are two peas in a pod. And yep, Kili gets embarrasses even at the mention of sex...but not for long!


	138. Chapter 138

.

 **Yep, you guessed the movie quote correctly. "All light is sacred to the Eldar, but the Woodelves love best the light of the stars."**

 **.**

 **Now another journey starts! And there is a wedding to plan!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 138**

 **~X~**

* * *

It had been difficult for both Fili and Kili to part with their loved ones, especially so soon after getting back, but at least they would not be going far, nor would they be gone long. In fact, by Kili's estimation, they would be at the borders of Mirkwood by midafternoon the following day, if they got in some solid travel time that day, and started off early the next.

"Don't forget me while I'm gone," Kili told Tauriel as he prepared to leave.

"As if that could ever happen," she grinned, leaning down for a very chaste kiss. After all, there _were_ children watching. "Remember, be careful and don't antagonize the spiders."

"Would depriving them of dwarf for dinner be considered antagonizing?" Kili joked.

"No, that would be considered smart," she replied, missing him already. "Just hurry back, I have no intentions of postponing our wedding."

"Me either," he assured her. He then turned serious. "I will miss you amrâlimê."

"As I will you," she told him. "My heart shall weep until I see thee again."

.

Fili also spent a long time kissing Sier and telling his children goodbye. Of course Flinn and Frerin wanted to come along, but one stern look from Fili put an end to _that_.

"You two will already be swamped with helping Bombur in the kitchens and doing all the chores around the house for your ama," Fili told them. "You will have to work hard to earn back our trust and certain privileges."

"Yes, Adad," the two lads nodded, looking contrite.

"But that does not mean I don't love you," he reminded them, bending down to take them into his arms for a big hug, one they returned with great enthusiasm. "I'll see you in two days."

Freya was not at all pleased with the idea that her adad was leaving again, and put up quite a fuss, clinging to him and crying quite loudly until she was pulled from his arms by Sier.

.

"I hate goodbyes," Fili grumbled, wiping a tear from his eye when his daughter's cries at last faded into the distance. The sun would be setting in only a few hours and they hoped to put a few more miles behind them before making camp.

"I'm not seeing any benefit to such things either," Kili nodded, also having hated to be parted from Tauriel. He then turned a bit in his saddle and looked back at Dunner, who was following dutifully behind them. He had been waiting at the gate just as ordered, though he didn't exactly seem pleased about it. "How about you, Dunner?"

"Saying farewell to someone would first require me having time to say _hello!"_ he grumbled. Though in all honesty, having the princess Tilda there had been a rather nice parting gift in his mind. "Besides…I thought you weren't allowed to talk to me," the soldier said, somewhat sarcastically.

"Oh, Tilda was only joking," Fili laughed, enjoying the rather flippant man's humor. "She loves us, always has. She can't stay mad at us for long."

"Well, I can," Dunner responded under his breath, but dwarf ears were keen and his words made both Fili and Kili snicker. The two pulled their ponies up just a bit, allowing them to fall back on either side of the Dale soldier's horse.

"Now don't be that way," Kili whined. "We didn't really mean you any harm. We were just having a bit of fun is all."

"Fun?" Dunner questioned, looking from one to the other. "I know how lethal you two are with both blade and bow…and I do not take threats to my life lightly."

"Threats to your life?" Fili said in shock. "We never threatened your life!"

"Your anatomy, yes…but not your life," Kili agreed.

"I value both equally," Dunner huffed.

"Will you forgive us if we say we're sorry?" Kili asked hopefully.

Dunner seemed to think it over for a bit, before answering.

"I suppose so," he said at last, giving a heavy sigh.

"Then we officially apologize," Fili spoke up. "As princes of Erebor, you have our solemn word that we will not do you any bodily harm…unless you toy with Tilda's affections. Then we will dice you up like a vegetable."

"Hey!" Dunner balked. "That is not exactly a comforting promise!"

"It is as long as you keep your promise to us…that you mean Tilda no ill will," Kili pointed out. "This trust thing has to go both ways. We trust you will not harm the princess…and you trust that we will harm you if you do."

"You two are insane," Dunner said, rolling his eyes. He suddenly straightened, realizing he just insulted Erebor royalty. "I…I mean…that is to say…"

But Fili and Kili simply began laughing, finding the man's candor refreshing.

"We have been told such things before," Kili chuckled, watching as Dunner's horrified expression turned to one of embarrassed relief. "And to some extent, it could be true. I mean what sane dwarf would have tried to retake a mountain infested by a fire breathing dragon?"

"You have a point there," Dunner laughed. "However, since you did succeed, your argument is invalid."

"Ahhh, but we had a fair amount of help," Fili was quick to say. "If it hadn't been for your king, Bard, and his good aim, we might all now be dead and Smaug would still control Erebor. So the possibility of insanity still stands."

"I was only a lad when the dragon was killed," Dunner informed them, finding himself becoming more and more at ease around the dwarf princes. He had seen how comfortable Bain had been around them on the journey, and he highly respected their skills and rank, but he was finally seeing them as less of a threat and more like comrades. "My father's shop was in the center of Esgaroth, so it was one of the first to burn. We made it to one of the boats; me, my mother, and little brother all being herded by my father to safety. Bain and I had been pretty good friends, fishing and hunting together as we grew up, but after Bard became king, my father said it really wasn't proper for me to pal around with him anymore, now that he was a prince. Still, we remained close, training together and keeping our friendship strong regardless of my father's archaic ideas. Can't say I ever really thought about Tilda at the time, she was always just Bain's little sister."

"Yes, but little sisters have a tendency to grow up, don't they?" Kili grinned slyly.

"That they do," Dunner agreed, getting a faraway look in his eyes. He soon focused though, realizing just how love sick he had sounded. "Not that I would ever do anything about it," he quickly assured them, blushing slightly. "I mean if my father believed being friends with a prince was reaching above my station, what would he think of me courting a princess? Besides, she is royalty, and I'm just…"

"Now hold it right there," Fili interjected. "You are not _just_ anything! First of all, your deeds have been brought to the attention of your king, and you saved Bain's life, did you not?"

"He would have done the same for me," the man humbly protested.

"More than likely, but that makes your act no less noteworthy," Kili pointed out. "And if I read Tilda correctly…and I think I do, she is kind of sweet on you as well. I mean, she threatened both me and Fili with bodily harm if we weren't nice to you on this trip. She wouldn't do that for _just_ anyone."

"She…she did that? For me?" Dunner asked, looking from Fili to Kili in hopeful surprise.

"Well, she didn't do it for Thranduil," Kili laughed.

"So…do you think that maybe, just maybe, the king might allow me to court her some day?" He quickly drew himself up to his full bearing. "I mean, when I've proven myself and can care for her properly, that is."

"I think you stand as good a chance as any," Fili nodded. "Even more so if the lass herself has any say in the matter. And from what we know about Tilda, Bard would never dare deny her. She can be rather forceful…and scary."

"Yes, she can!" Kili agreed with a shudder. "Are you really sure you want to court her, Dunner? I mean, Smaug has nothing on Tilda."

"That's what I find so fascinating about her…her fire!" the young man assured the two. "Tilda can do just about everything, from fighting, to dancing, to sewing, to cooking, and she's not afraid to speak her mind."

"Oh, we know all about that," Fili said, rubbing the back of his neck as he recalled the scolding they had received just the other night from her.

"But…I don't know how to tell her of my feelings," Dunner bemoaned. "She is so…so perfect!"

"Glad you think so, lad," Kili grinned. "But, even a perfect lass needs love."

"Of which Kili is more than happy about, since otherwise he would never have stood a chance with a dam like Tauriel," Fili teased, watching his brother's eyes narrow dangerously.

"Says the dwarf who had to practically blackmail his own wife into marrying him," Kili spat back, causing Fili's grin to vanish.

"Hey now…I thought you two were supposed to gang up on me, not each other," Dunner interjected, doing his best to defuse a potential argument.

"Right," Fili nodded, giving Kili a warning look. "We were talking about you, now weren't we? And from what I have seen so far…you're all right in my book."

"Mine too," Kili agreed, all anger for his brother vanishing just like that. "And we will even put in a good word for you with Bard, _if_ you do decide to ask to court Tilda."

"You…you will?" Dunner was stunned.

"Of course, after all, you're here helping us find a flower in order to secure the hand of the elf that Kili loves," Fili stated. "The least we could do is help you acquire your own heart's desire as well."

"But…" Kili said in a warning tone. "If you ever prove false, and hurt our Tilda…we _will_ be honor bound to kill you."

Dunner was silent for a few moments, considering his newfound friend's threat.

"Fair enough," he replied.

.

.

When the royal party arrived back at Erebor, Tauriel found she was at a loss as to what to do. The previous night, Tilda had taken her under her wing, and with both she and Kili gone…the elleth felt out of place. Thranduil had been invited to stay in Dale as King Bard's honored guest, so she was now the only elf inside the mountain. Something she knew she would have to become used to once she was married to Kili.

"Come with us, my dear," Dis invited, leading her soon to be daughter-in-law towards the royal chambers, with her husband by her side. "You shall dine with us tonight so that we might get to know you better. I have so many questions I wish to ask."

"Questions?" Tauriel stammered just a bit, worried the dam wished to interrogate her. "About what?"

"Everything," Dis insisted. "You, your family, your life…your love for my son. If we are to become family, I want to know all about you, and I would hope you would like to know about us as well."

"Might we join you?" came a voice from behind them.

Turning, Dis was hardly shocked to see Sier, Bergie, Dwalin, Balin and Marigold standing there looking hopeful. The children were also giving her hard to turn down puppy-dog eyes. But what did surprise her, was the fact that Thorin was among them, silent and arms crossed, yet no less eager looking.

"Of course you can!" Dis laughed, waving them all on. "We shall make a party out of it."

"A party?" Little Flinn asked, eyes wide. "With cake?"

"I think I might have a little something stashed away in my pantry," she assured her grandson, taking him by the hands as she led the group towards her and Flinn's chambers. It made her smile to think of it that way… _their chambers._ She had her husband back, she was no longer alone.

.

.

"Well, _now_ you will have a very large family, my dear," Flinn told Tauriel, patting her hand reassuringly after her telling them of the death of her parents so many hundreds of years ago. "And let me assure you, even though they often seem daunting…you will never find a more loyal or loving bunch."

"Even if I am an elf with no royal blood in my veins?" she questioned.

"Royal blood holds little sway with this family," Sier joined in, coming over to sit beside Tauriel, a sleeping Freya in her arms. "I believe that Flinn and I are prime examples of that." She gave a warm smile at her father-in-law, loving how his eyes crinkled at the edges when he was happy…which so far had been every time she had seen him – other than at the funerals.

"And as for being an elf," Marigold spoke up, also coming to sit near Tauriel, having just finished feeding little Raina. "I will welcome a bit more diversity in this mountain. Being one of the only two hobbits in a sea of dwarves has been nice, but I think Erebor could use a bit of shaking up."

"I would have thought an invasion would have been quite enough shaking for quite some time," Tauriel reminded them with a small grin.

"Yes…well, I meant a good kind of shaking up," Marigold laughed.

"I suppose our wedding will do just that," Tauriel said with a bit of a sigh. "I just hope it is for good, not ill."

"Erebor will accept your union...in time," Dis stated firmly. "Change is nothing new, and even if it tends to come slowly, dwarves can adapt. The Mirkwood elves have done much to aid us over the past decade or so, and though our races have been at odds in the past, even the most stubborn dwarves can see the benefits of a strong alliance." Here she paused and looked directly at Thorin, causing him to raise an eyebrow at her piecing glare.

"This marriage will do much to forge new bonds between the dwarves and the elves," Balin stated, a satisfied smile on his face.

"And if it makes my son happy in the process…then more's the benefit," Flinn agreed with a laugh.

"I thank you all for your support," Tauriel said with a grateful nod. "It means a great deal to me…and Kili."

"You are more than welcome, my dear," Dis assured her.

"Now," Flinn began, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. "Why don't you all tell Tauriel some stories about Kili?" For he was eager to hear a few of them himself. In fact, he was as new to this group as the elf, in many ways, and Flinn would love to be filled in on what he had missed.

"Kili stories?" Dwalin gave a robust laugh. "Where do we start?"

.

.

The rest of the evening was spent laughing, talking, and sharing story after story. Both Flinn and Tauriel were riveted, completely delighted by the things they were told about Kili and Fili. Everyone contributed, with even Thorin getting in a few tales of his own, much to Flinn's delight. By the time the fire needed re-stoked, and they drained the last bottle of wine, they had all began to settle down, just enjoying the quiet company around them. Dis, Marigold and Bergie had Tauriel surrounded, and were talking about the wedding preparations, something the elf seemed to be enjoying very much.

Flinn rose and approached Sier, who was at the table helping her sons get one last small piece of cake each, telling them that was it for the night. As they scurried off to gobble it down, he cleared his throat quietly, causing her to turn towards him.

"I was hoping you and I might find some time to speak together, my daughter," he said, looking at her with expectant eyes. "Fili has spoken of you so much on our return trip home, that I feel as if I know you already…but I would love to make it official."

"As would I," Sier smiled warmly, gesturing to a corner of the room where two chairs waited. "Over the years I have heard so much about you as well, and I am overjoyed that I now get the chance to know you personally." They both sat down and got comfortable, before Sier began. "And what would you like to know? I promise that my life is anything but exciting…well, that is until I met Fili. He has a way of turning one's whole world upside down with just a smile."

"I would like to say he gets that from me," Flinn chuckled. "But I think that is Dis' influence. She could always charm a snake out of its hole."

"That's Fili, all right," the dam laughed. "And to say he charmed me would be an understatement."

"He…he told me of how you two met," he admitted to her, hoping she would not take offense. "I have to say, you were a very brave and resourceful lass, running off and raising your son alone like that. If I had been here I would never have…" he stopped there and looked down at his hands, a bit embarrassed. "Well, I would like to _think_ I would never have doubted you, but who am I to assume myself any better than those who _were_ here. But I'm so sorry things started out rather rocky for you and my son. You deserved better, of that I'm sure."

"It was no one's fault," she quickly assured him, placing her hand over his. "Well, that's not completely true. We all blame Bina."

"A more wretched viper you'll never find, as far as I'm concerned," he spat out, hating the vile hag who had caused his family so much pain.

"But I never once blamed Fili," she continued, touched by his stalwart loyalty. "And the moment I laid eyes on little Flinn, there was no possible way I could ever regret what had happened."

"Fili told me how you named him after me, all on your own," he said, his eyes growing a bit misty at the thought. "I am touched…truly."

"Yet now I feel it might become a bit confusing, having two Flinns," she giggled. "Thorin already grumbles about having to share his name with Dain's son, we might have to think of a way to clarify which Flinn we are referring to."

"I'm sure we will sort it all out in the end," Flinn assured her. "So, my dear, tell me about your family," the older dwarf next asked, sitting back and lacing his fingers together over his stomach, as if ready to hear a long tale. "Fili said they were miner stock? I was a miner myself, and I would love to hear about their craft."

"Oh, well, then you are in for a treat," she told him, pride sparkling in her eyes. "For they were fine folk, and I think you and them would have gotten on famously." And so, as he listened with rapt attention, she told him the story of her life, with Flinn coming to like his new daughter-in-law more and more as the night wore on.

* * *

 **Awwww, Flinn and Sier are getting alone. As if we ever had any doubt. ha ha.**

 **And Kili and Fili are still being a bit mean to Dunner...but in a nice, friendly way.**

 **Looks like Dunner has been bitten pretty hard by the love bug.**

 **Tauriel is being accepted...by most at least.**

 **Tomorrow the hunt truly begins and so do the wedding preparations!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Emrfangirl:** Yep, Thorin should have held his tongue and let her fume a bit more and get it out of her system. ha ha. Yes, Thrandy was pretty nice with what he asked for. Those two kings DO love to argue. ha ha. Humor at least...we don't have toooo much time for any major desasters, but lots of laughs for sure. OH man, I can just see Tilda marching into the forest with her blade and hacking down those three from the trees, where they are hanging all wrapped in webs and drugged out of their minds. ha ha. And yes...you found the movie quote! Points for you. Thanks

 **Feu d'Argent:** I have always know that Thranduil was cheezy and a big old softie. Tilda is outmatched by Bard, Fili AND Kili. Dunner is on his own. Thorin's hatred for elves has turned to a mild dislike...kind of. You got to see snow falling for the first time? I have been staring out my window at it for days and days now. Winter wonderland my eye! I still need to see Rogue one...but I hate driving in the snow. ha ha. Thanks

 **dojoson41:** Oh, man...THAT would have been a funny compromise too. Trouble? What do you mean trouble? Fili, Kili and Dunner can't possibly get into trouble...can they? ha ha.


	139. Chapter 139

.

 **Congratulations to those who found the movie quote this time. It was Dunner saying "Fair enough" to Fili and Kili's threat to kill him if he broke Tilda's heart. Bilbo said the same thing to Gollum when he said "If Baggins looses, we eats it whole." ha ha.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 139**

 **~X~**

* * *

Kili had everyone up at dawn, wishing to be on the way once more. It had been a short night, but things like that didn't seem to matter to a young dwarf in love. Where Fili and Dunner were yawning and only half awake, Kili was whistling a merry tune and eager to reach Mirkwood.

They traveled quickly, making excellent time, and soon they could see the edge of the forest in the distance.

"Will we need to go inside?" Fili asked, recalling the odd and creepy feeling that had overcome them the last time the set foot on Mirkwood soil.

"If that's where the flowers are…then yes," Kili stated stubbornly. "We just have to be very careful to mark our way so we don't get lost this time."

"This time?" Dunner questioned.

"Yes, the last time we traveled through the elf woods we lost the path and wandered around in that accursed forest for what seemed like forever," Fili explained, shuddering at the recollection. "That's when the spiders found us, and tried to make a meal out of thirteen plump and juicy dwarves and one hobbit."

"How did you escape?" Dunner asked, not having heard this story before, at least not from one who had actually been there.

"That would have been the work of Bilbo Baggins," Kili told him, pride for their hobbit friend clear in his voice. "He cut us loose of the webs, allowing us to get away."

"Upon which we ran directly into a scouting party of elves," Fili finished, a grumble in his tone. "Still, even if they did take us captive, the elves did kill the spiders, and at least _they_ didn't want to eat us."

"That's when we met, me and my beautiful Tauriel," Kili said with a happy sigh. "She was so lovely, so brave, and deadly. Saved my life, she did. And from that moment on, I was lost."

"So, she saved your life…then tossed you into prison?" Dunner chuckled. "Yep, sounds like love to me."

"Well, it didn't happen all at once," Kili groused. "But later…after we got to know each other. We did a lot of talking in the cells, you see, formed a true bond."

"One that he did nothing about for the next fifteen years," Fili laughed, earning a scowl from Kili.

"Sixteen years…but who's counting," he shot back, returning his eyes to the horizon as he drifted into his daydream once more. "Sixteen years of seeing her in my sleep, of hearing her voice on the wind…of thinking of no one but her. Looking back…how did I not know it was love?"

"Because you have rocks for brains and the wit of a troll," Fili teased, enjoying the jabs he was getting in – even as sleep deprived as he currently was.

"And you have the breath of an orc and the face of…of…well, of something that looks pretty horrible," Kili replied in a flustered tone. "Now, shut up and let's concentrate on getting to the forest, all right?"

"Yes, oh, master of insults," Fili couldn't help getting in one last bit of teasing, before they all kicked their mounts into a quicker pace.

.

.

Back in Erebor, Tauriel had also been woken early, by Dis, who had hurried her off to the dress makers for a fitting. The gown that Tauriel had described to them the previous day was coming along well, and they assured her it would be finished before the wedding…guaranteed.

After that, they had gone out to visit the orchards, allowing the elf to choose the perfect spot for the ceremony. It was a lovely time of year, for the trees were in full bloom, the pink blossoms creating a very pleasing effect. Dis was very touched that Tauriel chose to have her wedding beneath the cherry trees, instead of the apples, due to Fili's aversion to the fruit. The fact that the elf lass knew the story behind her elder son's aversion to such things was proof enough for the protective mother that her sons trusted her implicitly.

When that had been marked off their list of things to do, they moved on to the kitchen, having a meeting with Bombur about the food. It would be an outside affair, thus they decided on a cold meal, so as not to require a lot of running back and forth to the kitchen in an effort to keep things hot. Bomber was very pleased by this.

It was about this time that both Dis and Tauriel realized they had skipped breakfast, in their rush to make it to the fitting on time. But this didn't seem to bother the dwarrowdam, for she had a surprise prepared for her future daughter. Leading her down a few halls, she pushed open a large door and gestured for her to step inside. When she did, Tauriel was surprised to see a handful of dams, all milling around a small room sipping tea and talking. There was Sier, Marigold, Bergie, Dena and Ilin - though Tauriel knew the last two by name only, not having truly been introduced to them properly. When they spotted Dis and Tauriel, they all turned and smiled a greeting.

"Welcome to your first official meeting of the dams," Dis said, waving her arm out to encompass the whole group. "It's our way of keeping in touch with each other, and finding out the needs of those within the mountain."

"It's also a perfect opportunity for us to get together and gossip," Ilin laughed, taking a seat around the table as she poured herself another cup of tea, as well as snitched two more cookies for her plate. "So, now that everyone is here…shall we begin?"

"You seem quite anxious today, Ilin," Dena mused, joining her at the table. "You must have a juicy bit of news to share."

"That I do," the blond dam nodded. "Now, sit…sit!" she instructed, her face alight with excitement. Once everyone had indeed taken their seats, and all eyes were on her, Ilin spilled her news. "I'm pregnant…again!"

"Oh, Ilin!" Dis squealed, happy for her friend. "When?"

"I would guess in about nine months," she smiled, rubbing her tummy. "I got suspicious on our camping trip, I was feeling just horrible the entire time. Nauseous in the mornings, practically starving the rest of the day, and I couldn't get comfortable to save my life. But Oin just confirmed it!"

"We're so happy for you!" Marigold told her, leaning over to give her a big hug.

"Couldn't have happened to a nicer pair!" Bergie beamed. "I must say, that husband of yours is a glutton for punishment though…four bairns? What will you do with them all?"

"Love them," Ilin stated with pride. "Each and every one!"

This had all the ladies laughing and talking at once, all that is except Tauriel, who quietly sipped her tea and tried not to look as uncomfortable as she felt. The dams were all very nice, but still, she felt a bit awkward…being new to the group.

"Tauriel," Sier said, leaning over to touch the elf lass on the arm. "Are you all right?" She could tell that the elleth was feeling uncomfortable, and that was something very familiar to Sier. She wanted to make Tauriel feel welcome.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine," the elf lass lied, pasting on a fake smile…one that Sier and Dis saw right through.

"I know that all of this must feel a bit overwhelming," Dis stated, taking pity on the red-head. "Not only are you contemplating marriage…but you are being forced to leave your home and your friends as well. However, we want you to know that you are very much welcome here…in the mountain and by all of us."

"Yes, we know what it feels like to be new to dwarf culture," Bergie insisted. "But these meetings are considered a safe place…you can say anything here, voice any concerns, and we will do all we can to aid you in settling in."

"Exactly!" Dena told her. "You must have questions. So ask us anything."

"And she does mean _anything_ ," Ilin clarified. "The meeting of the dams is the perfect place to speak your mind. Nothing is off limits." She punctuated her words by wiggling her eyebrows up and down, accompanied by a sly smile.

"Nothing?" Tauriel's eyes widened as she took the dams meaning.

"Not. One. Thing," Dena nodded.

"And she means it too," Sier said, rolling her eyes and blushing a bit, recalling how Ilin had once inquired about how Fili was in bed. "But don't let that scare you. We do know how to respect each other's privacy…don't we ladies?"

"Oh, yes," Marigold agreed. "But…I will tell you, as a hobbit who knew next to nothing about dwarves and their courting rituals, this is the perfect place to ask questions if you have them. I know if I had the chance to go back in time, I would have peppered everyone here with far more questions than I did. It would have helped Thorin and I avoid a _lot_ of misunderstandings."

"Courting rituals?" Tauriel questioned. "Kili has given me these beads…is there more I should expect?"

"Well…not really," Marigold hummed, as if in deep thought. "But you have to know that dwarves know next to nothing about the language of flowers, and if they say you are their _one_ …that basically means 'I love you' to their way of thinking."

"Kili has not been shy about saying he loves me," Tauriel admitted, blushing slightly. "Nor have I been lax in telling him the same."

"Yet, I am sure that there must be other differences between dwarves and elves you are curious about," Dis offered.

"Or what to expect on your wedding night," Ilin said with a wild giggle.

"Ilin!" Sier said with an exasperated sigh. "Don't embarrass her…or yourself."

"I…I _am_ a bit curious," Tauriel began slowly, setting her cup down and looking at the expectant faces around her. "Are dwarves much different from elves…in _that_ way I mean? I have never been married before, since elves only love once, much like dwarves I am told. So…I am rather nervous about our first night together, as husband and wife. Is there anything I should know?"

"Oh…" was all Dis could say, her face turning several shades of red as she took a very large drink of her tea. Once she was done swallowing, she cleared her throat and composed herself, putting on a very neutral expression. "I'm not sure if I'm the right person to ask this question of…since Kili is my _son_ and all. But to answer your question in a general fashion, the answer is no. Though I have only heard of a few instances where elves and men have paired up, I understand that there is nothing odd…or different about our…mating rituals. That is to say, nothing that you need to be told of ahead of time."

"However," Sier broke in, knowing how awkward this was for Dis. "From what I know of Kili's character, you will have nothing to worry about on your wedding night. Kili is completely guileless, what you see is what you get. And if you have concerns, he will be the first one to encourage you to speak of them. He loves you very much, that is obvious, and he will do everything in his power to see that you are happy. I promise."

"Thank you for your assurance," Tauriel smiled. "Yet I knew this in my heart already. I just do not wish to disappoint him by not being what he needs. I do not know how to be a proper dwarf wife."

"Well, isn't that convenient…since apparently Kili doesn't _want_ a proper dwarf wife," Marigold laughed. "He wants _you_ …and all you have to do is be yourself."

"He would never ask you to be anything but that," Dis smiled. "And neither shall we."

"So you don't mind that I am different?" Tauriel pressed, looking around at all the faces, searching for any signs of rejection.

"We are all different," Bergie stated. "But we're still female."

"And we dams need to stick together," Dena nodded. "Otherwise the males will think they rule the world, and just go mucking it up!"

"Here, here!" Ilin laughed, holding up her teacup.

"Now this does not mean that things will be easy for the two of you…you might face a measure of opposition over your pairing," Dis told her with a look of sadness. "I wish I could say that all will be as accepting as we are…but that would be a lie."

"Kili and I have spoken of this possibility," Tauriel said with a nod of determination. "Yet we will face it together."

"And we will stand at your side," Sier promised, placing her hand once more on her arm in a reassuring manner.

"All of us," Dis agreed.

"And when children come…if they do, I know they can never be in line for the throne, Kili and I discussed that already," Tauriel began, suddenly nervous. "But, will they be accepted among Erebor's people…and by you?"

"Accepted?" Dis asked in shock. "They will be adored! Do you mean to say that you and Kili are contemplating children… _already_?"

"We have spoken about it, and both agreed that we would very much like to try for several," she told them with a wide smile.

"Oh, my dear, you've made me so happy!" Dis gushed, leaning over to give Tauriel a big hug. "Do you know how long I have worried that my Kili would never find his _one_? That he would be forced to spend his life alone? Some dwarves do, you know, never finding the one Mahal meant for them. And now, to think that I will have more grandchildren! Oh, I believe I'm going to cry!"

"You must understand," Sier laughed, catching Tauriel's look of slight panic at the older dam's reaction to this news. "Dis is a bit of a baby fanatic. She can't help but want more and more."

"It's true," Dis laughed, wiping her eyes and giving Tauriel her space. "I just can't get enough of them!"

"Well, Dis, until you are a grandmother all over again, you are welcome to babysit mine whenever you want!" Ilin laughed, patting her stomach with a smile.

"Gladly!" the princess agreed, a wide grin on her lips. "Gladly!"

.

.

A few hours after midday, Fili, Kili and Dunner had reached the outskirts of the forest, tethering their mounts to some bushes with long enough leads to allow them to wander and nibble at the grass. Then they headed in, but this time, Kili was taking no chances of getting lost or turned around, and pulling out several large balls of string from his pack, he tied the first to a tree at the edge of the forest.

"This way, we only need to follow the string to find our way back out," Kili explained when Dunner eyed him curiously.

"So you truly do think we will get lost?" He sounded doubtful.

"Trust us…we _will_ get lost," Fili assured him. "There's something about the forest…it plays tricks on your mind. And if we lose our way or get turned around, we could wander around in there for days…weeks even, without feeling the passage of time at all. The forest holds great danger."

"Are you sure that Thranduil didn't send you on this flower hunt simply in hopes that you never returned?" Dunner asked, eyeing the dark woods ahead suspiciously.

"If it were not for Tauriel confirming this tradition, I might have thought the same thing," Kili laughed. "But this string should do the trick. Now, let's get going before the hour grows any later. We need to find these star-flowers as quickly as possible."

And so they made their way in among the trees, keeping the string taut, wrapping it around a tree now and then to hold it in place. They had gone as far as the first ball of string lasted, starting on a second, and hoping that they would find the flowers before they ran out of twine. They were now far enough in that the quickly setting sun was barely making it through the denseness of the canopy above, and even Dunner was starting to look a bit nervous.

"Do we truly mean to remain in here even after dark?" he asked, looking around anxiously.

"We stay until we find the flowers…or we run out of string," Kili stated, eyeing the two remaining balls of twine in his pack.

"Well, let's hope we find them soon, because I'm with Dunner," Fili said, also keeping an eye out for any signs of danger. "I do not like the idea of sleeping under these trees…or hanging from them, if those spiders wrap us up again!"

"What was that?" Dunner asked, spinning around as something made a noise off to his left.

"Probably just a squirrel," Kili insisted, not even looking in the direction, but keeping his eyes ahead of him. Yet when the dwarf prince rounded a particularly large tree, he jumped back, stumbling over a root and falling on his backside with a cry of fright.

"Kili! What is it?" Fili yelled, rushing to his side, both his weapons drawn. Dunner was only seconds behind him.

"Look!" Kili stated, pointing at the enormous, black and white, hairy spider hanging directly in front of them. Thankfully, the beast was already dead, an elven arrow embedded in the vile creatures skull.

"By the Valar…what is _that_?" Dunner gasped, never having dreamed that such a thing could exist.

"Didn't believe us when we said there were man, and dwarf, eating spiders in Mirkwood, did you?" Fili asked with a smile, as he helped Kili to his feet.

"I do now!" Dunner stated, giving a low whistle as he stepped forward to inspect the arachnid closer. Within moments they discovered several more, all slain and lying about, among a plethora of webs.

"Looks like Thranduil's elves have been out hunting recently," Fili deduced, noting the precision of each shot. "Perhaps they did away with all those in this area, and we'll be safe."

"Maybe…but just in case, we should probably head in that direction," Kili suggested, pointing away from where the bodies lay. "I really don't wish to run into any more of these…especially live ones."

"Agreed," Dunner said, equally reluctant to engage any in battle.

And so they continued on, leaving the spiders behind…or at least they hoped so. Still, it wasn't long before another sound in the distance had the Dale man tensing up.

"I think something is following us!" Dunner insisted, drawing his weapon as he turned around in a circle, feeling very exposed and unsure of his surroundings.

"It's the forest…we told you it would play tricks with your mind," Fili reminded him. "Just relax…and don't start jumping at shadows." And while the blond prince tried to sound sure of himself…he was anything but. He too could feel the uneasiness creeping in, as if there were a million eyes watching him. The hairs on Fili's neck stood on end as he wondered if they belonged to elves, spiders…or something even worse.

"Just keep walking," Kili ordered, his mind set on one thing, and one thing only. "Concentrate on our assignment…nothing else."

"Kili! Stop!" Dunner cried out suddenly.

"What? Why?" the dark prince questioned, halting in his tracks and not moving an inch. "What is it?"

"They're all around you!" the Dale man announced loudly.

"WHAT ARE?" Kili shrieked, knocking an arrow and spinning about, looking everywhere for signs of danger. "What are they…can I shoot them?"

"No, Kili," Dunner stated, this time his tone more full of humor than fear. "The star-flowers…you're standing in a whole bed of them!"

"I…I am?" the dwarf prince stopped and glanced around him. And everywhere he looked were the delicate white flowers, as if snow had fallen on the forest floor.

"Looks like you smashed a good portion of them, though," Fili laughed, pointing to where his boots had done a fair amount of damage. "Good thing it's a big patch, otherwise you would be sunk."

"So these are star-flowers?" Kili mused bending over and picking a little clump of them to inspect. Tauriel had been right, they were a sturdy looking flower, with strong stems and very durable petals. And thankfully, there seemed to be no end to them in sight. "Well, this was easier than I thought."

"Easy or not, I say we pick a bunch and get out of here," Dunner insisted, stepping forward, eager to help and be gone.

"No! I must pick them…only me," Kili announced, holding up his hand for them to stay back. "Thranduil said my hand alone must collect them."

"Then get to picking, Naddith," Fili instructed. "I'm with Dunner…the faster we get out of here the better."

And so Kili set to picking, choosing only the freshest and brightest ones to take back to his love. All the while Fili and Dunner stood guard, scanned the forest for danger, and urging the picky prince to hurry up with his selection. When Kili had filled the box he had brought full to the top, he closed and latched the lid, making sure that his prize would not become crushed on their journey home.

It was only then that the three turned and headed back the way they had come, relying on the string to guide their way. It was a good thing too, for even though he would not admit it, more than once Fili felt they were going the wrong way, having become completely disoriented and turned around within the forest. Still, the string led them directly to where they had entered, causing all three of them to take a deep breath of fresh air as they emerged under a starlit night.

"I didn't believe you, when you said the forest would mess with your mind," the Dale man stated, bending down and placing his hands on his thighs as he continued to breathe deeply. "I will never doubt you two again."

"Of course you won't," Kili said with a wide grin. "We're friends, aren't we?"

"Hmmm," Dunner hummed, looking up at the prince skeptically. "Do friends threaten your life…your manhood…and then lead you on a quest into a cursed forest full of man eating spiders?"

"The good ones do," Fili assured him, his face deadpan serious.

It took all of five seconds for the three to burst out laughing.

"Come on," Fili said when he could at last speak again. "Let's put a bit of distance between us and the woods before we camp for the night."

"Camp?" Kili groused. "Can't we just get going? I have a wedding to get to!"

"I'm not riding through the night!" the older brother stated firmly. "We have all day tomorrow to get home and still make it in plenty of time for your wedding. Besides, you got us up so early this morning, we need a good night's sleep!"

"Fine," Kili grumped, though Dunner looked relieved that the older dwarrow had won the argument.

And so they mounted up and headed in the direction of Erebor, each one feeling very pleased with the results of their quest…but none so much as Kili.

* * *

 **Well, it looks like our boys have found the flowers...but they are not out of the woods yet (figuratively speaking) they still need to get home in time!**

 **And Dis introduced Tauriel to one of her 'Tea Parties'! I think our elf lass will make fine use of them as time goes on.**

 **Oh, the wedding will be so pretty in the orchard!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Guest:** Yes I agree, Kili is a big old flirt...but he is an honest one too. He would never promise more than he was willing or able to give. And I don't know, in my universe I just see him as the "don't know, don't want to be told" kind of guy. ha ha. That's WHY they are rushing...they already waited 16 years...that and I really HAVE to finish up this story. ha ha. I suck at geography...but I am basing it on the fact that Bard and his people walked from Lake Town to Dale in one day. And Thranduil and his wagon of supplies arrived the next morning. And even if that is still an impossibility...I am going to ask you just 'buy into the premise' and say "They travel at the speed of Plot" ha ha. I don't know if Thranduil was 'mean' exactly...but he sure does love to watch dwarves squirm. ha ha. Thanks

 **abc:** Dis will never stop bossing people around. ha ha. Because she IS the boss. ha ha. Kili will make a fine ambassador one day. Elves are not all hot for gold and stuff...well, maybe just a little...but not as a bride price. Oh yes, they don't go looking for trouble...it comes looking for THEM. I love to hear the three of them bickering and teasing. I would love to hear some of those stories as well! If there was still a TON of story left to write I might have come up with a way to define both Flinns, but I can keep calling them Little Flinn and older Flinn for the last few chapters without too much confusion I think. Thanks for two reviews!

 **Feu d'Argent:** Oh, I was in California once when it snowed on the Grapevine! I was in a coat and wearing gloves at Disneyland! ha ha. OH good, since I was a little on the fence about The Force Awakens as well...I look forward to Rogue One getting me back in the Star Wars mood. Flinn and Sier will be very close. ha ha, yes, Tilda protects him like Tauriel protects Kili. Wait...what? That was not a 'Tea Party', it was just a little get to know you party. As you can see in this one...THAT was a tear party. ha ha. Cassian Andor is from Rogue One? I will let you know what I think of him when I see it. Rant away, just don't spill any spoilers! ha ha. As for Dis and Flinn...squish away, and they would probably love the extra protection. Freya and her brothers are a deadly combo in the feels department. Right? Gotcha...snow be danged, go watch the movie.

 **Aranel Mereneth:** Yep Flinn and Sier are cut from the same cloth...and they both love Fili. Freya really is a daddy's girl too...so it was very hard for her, especially since he JUST got back. I will give you that Thorin is a snoop...but how was he a gossip? Everyone was telling stories...he only told a few. ha ha.


	140. Chapter 140

.

 **In my mind, the star-flowers resemble baby's breath, just with bigger petals. Very pretty, but also hearty and dries well.**

 **.**

 **Get ready...this is a long one!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 140**

 **~X~**

* * *

The following morning they were off once more, hoping to reach Dale before dinner, so that they might make it back to Erebor by nightfall. Fili and Kili were especially looking forward to seeing their lasses again, the thought of bright smiles and beautiful eyes driving them onward. Unfortunately, before they even reached Laketown, they ran into some trouble.

A merchant wagon had apparently busted a wheel, leaving the man stranded alongside the road. The two dwarf princes looked at each other, both knowing that no matter their hurry, they could not ride on without offering aid. So, dismounting, they approached, giving him a friendly smile to show they were not a threat.

"May we be of assistance, good sir?" Fili asked, gesturing to the broken wheel and dangerously leaning wagon.

"I would be much obliged," he answered back, looking extremely grateful for the offer. "I ain't got the knowhow to fix it myself, and I couldn't leave me cargo here alone to go for help."

"Well, turns out, my brother and I are pretty handy at working with metal," Fili assured the man, taking off his coat and rolling up his sleeves. "And our friend, Dunner, here, well…I'm sure he's good at lifting things." He gave the soldier from Dale a wide grin and a sly wink, watching as he returned it with a withering glare at Fili. They might have made peace, but they still enjoyed needling him now and then…he was such an easy target.

And so they set to work, with Dunner and the merchant unloading the crates from the wagon while the dwarves started on the wheel. Kili carved out a couple new spokes from a few sturdy branches he found, and Fili took on the task of reworking the metal band around the wood. It was laborious work, and soon they were all sweating, even if it was only a mild spring day. Kili looked up at the sun, his brows furrowing in disappointment as he watched the sun making its way across the sky…he was starting to seriously doubt they would make it back to Erebor that night. Drat!

.

.

Back inside the Lonely Mountain, Dis had left Tauriel in Sier's capable hands, while she stole away with Flinn for a bit. Both of them had been born in Erebor, but they were also very young when Smaug had sent them into exile. Flinn marveled at all they had done to restore the mountain kingdom, and Dis was excited to show him everything. Yet eventually she led him down to the royal burial chambers, wanting him to see the statue she had made in his honor.

"Well…it does bear a resemblance to me," he mused, staring up at the stone likeness as he stroked his beard in thought. "Though, I think you had them fashion it a bit more muscular than I was…and definitely better looking," he teased.

"Oh, hush," she groused, wrapping her arms around him as she appraised at the statue. "I think they did a fine job, it looks _exactly_ like you. And for a long time, it was all I had to remember you by…other than our lads, of course."

"Well, now that I'm back…what do you plan to do with it?" he questioned.

"I don't know," she admitted, letting go of him and stepping forward as she ran her fingers over the cold stone. "I mean, it would be a shame to get rid of it, after all, I spent a lot of hours down here talking to it." She was quiet for a moment, lost in thought, and then she leaned forward, resting her forehead against it as she let out a sob. "Oh, Flinn…I was so lonely, so brokenhearted when you…left."

"Dis, my love," Flinn moaned, moving to wrap his arms around her from behind, burying his face in the crook of her neck. "I am so sorry, truly I am. I never meant to cause you pain…never."

"I know, I do not blame you," she insisted, turning around as they held each other close. "I'm just so happy you're back."

"And I am happy you were here to greet me," he whispered. "I was so afraid that you might not be…that you could have faded away, lost in your grief. But I kept telling myself that you were stronger than that, that you would not give up."

"I almost did…I know I certainly _wanted_ to," she confessed, pulling back and wiping her eyes. "But I couldn't leave our lads alone. And every day they grew stronger, reminding me so much of you. _They_ kept me going, _they_ saved me from following you in death."

"And then they saved _me_ from my living nightmare, bringing me home to you," Flinn pointed out with smile of pure gratitude. "We owe our sons much."

"That we do," she agreed, snuggling in once more for another hug, turning her head to stare at the statue once more.

"I don't think I can get rid of it," she confessed. "However, I don't like the idea of keeping it down here anymore, among the dead."

"We could put it in our chambers and use it as a coatrack," Flinn suggested, doing his best to lighten the mood. When Dis pulled back and scrunched up her nose in disgust, he added, "A doorstop perhaps?"

"I think we should have it placed in the hall of kings," she suggested.

"But I am not royalty, my love," Flinn pointed out with a laugh.

"You will always be a king to me," Dis assured him, yet after giving it some more thought, she spoke again. "How about we store it in one of the treasure chambers? Since to me it is a treasure…just like you." She then leaned her cheek against Flinn chest and closed her eyes. "I still don't want to let go of you for even a minute, afraid that you will disappear again."

"Never," he vowed, placing a kiss on the top of her head. "I am home, where I belong, and with the family I love. Nothing and no one is going to take me away again."

"Good," she said matter of factly. "Now, how about we go check out a few other places that might interest you."

"Well…right now the only place that interests me is our bedroom chambers," he told her with a wicked grin on his face. "I have over ninety years to make up for, my darling, and I don't think anyone would begrudge us a little time to ourselves. Besides, I believe I will never tire of that particular room, or what it holds."

"And what might that be?" Dis asked playfully.

" _Love_ …it holds love," he stated, tipping her chin up with his fingers so that he could tenderly kiss her lips.

"Then what are we waiting for?" she giggled, taking him by the hand and leading him out of the crypts.

.

.

Tauriel was having fun with Sier, the two lasses getting along famously. The elf enjoyed the pretty dam's company very much, never fearing that she was not accepted by her at all. Flinn, Frerin and Freya were there as well, helping where they could in wrapping little favors to put on the tables at the wedding feast. Tauriel had settled on flower bulbs, brought up from Dale, which they wrapped in little silk squares and tied with a ribbon.

"This way, every time they see the flowers bloom…they will be reminded of the day Kili and I wed," the elf had reasoned, smiling as she wrapped another one up and set it in the basket with the others.

"Here, Tauriel," Frerin said, holding up a fist full of ribbon pieces to her. "Flinn and I cut some more for you."

"Oh, thank you, Frerin," she smiled, accepting the lengths from him. Granted, the younger dwarfling had only been allowed to hold the ribbon, while Flinn had used the sheers - they being deemed too sharp for Frerin to handle. "Thank you too, Flinn."

"You're welcome," he beamed back, sitting on the floor surrounded by tiny scraps of cloth and ribbon snips.

The two females had been so wrapped up in their work that they had lost sight of Freya, not noticing where she had toddled off to, until Tauriel let out a little gasp and reached her hand up to the back of her head.

"Ouch," she laughed, turning slightly to see Freya standing behind her chair, her fingers fisted in Tauriel's long red tresses.

"Pity," the little lass said in an awestruck tone, her eyes wide with excitement as she gripped at the long, red hair, tugging on it none too gently. "Pity!"

"Yes, it's very pretty hair, my lamb," Sier agreed, reaching over and extracting her daughter's fingers from it, pulling her up onto her lap. "But it isn't nice to pull on it like that. It hurts."

Freya looked completely unconcerned with her mother's scolding, and turned back to stare at Tauriel with a look of wonder.

"She hasn't met many elves, has she?" Tauriel asked, chuckling slightly.

"Oh, a few," Sier answered. "Glorfindel once or twice and perhaps Thranduil, but that's all. She is still far too young to be leaving the mountain very often, not that Fili would allow it anyway."

"Oh?" This perplexed the elf. "Why is that?"

"Dwarves are very protective of their females," she explained, repositioning Freya as the child stuck her thumb in her mouth and leaned back against her mother's chest, continuing to stare at the elf in wonder. "In older times, the dams were hardly ever seen in public, actually causing some to still believe that we don't exist at all. Yet much changed when Erebor was invaded by the dragon and their people were scattered across Arda. After that, dwarves began to have more dealings with men and other races, even us dams. Still, Fili is very cautious where Freya is concerned, which I think in some ways attributes to her shyness. He takes his lads everywhere, but he would much rather keep his daughter tucked safely away."

"Will Kili be the same way with our children?" she asked. "I was born in the forest, and was free to wander where I wished…within reason of course. I would hate to think of my little ones confined to this mountain, never to be free to run and explore the wide outdoors."

"Kili…confining?" Sier laughed. "He would be the first one to seek out wide open spaces, and I fear your children would have trouble keeping up with him!" Sier tied off another bulb bundle and started on another one. "I think Mahal knew what he was doing when he paired up you and Kili. That young dwarf has a thirst for adventure, where Fili is more cautious. Kili jumps into things with both feet, often before considering the consequences, and his brother plans things out and takes his time."

"The sign of a true leader, your husband will be a fine king one day," Tauriel smiled, making Sier blush slightly at the compliment. "Yet I would not trade Kili's exuberance for anything. I find it infectious, and I can't help but be happy every time he is near."

"Sounds like you're in love," Sier teased, it now being Tauriel's turn to blush. "And Fili and I can't be happier for the two of you. You know…Kili once spoke about you, though I didn't know at the time who he meant."

"Oh?" Tauriel was intrigued.

"Yes, it was at my first Durin's Day party," Sier told her, getting a faraway look in her eyes as she thought back, "Kili gave me some advice when I was having a hard time making up my mind about something," she purposefully left out the part about it being her love for Fili that had her so bewildered. "He said I should be brave and take a leap, stating that even if I failed, at least I would not live with the doubt and regret of never having tried. It was then that he told me about a lass he had met some time ago, saying the meeting was brief, yet there had been something about her he couldn't forget. I could hear pain in his voice as he spoke of how you two had parted, and not seen each other since. I am happy this has all been resolved, and that you two are finally together."

"Me too," she nodded, touched by the dam's words. "For he is my life…my whole world, and no matter how much time we might have, I wish to spend it with only him."

"I think Kili feels the same way," Sier nodded. "And with that scamp around, you will never find life dull, that's for sure."

"I believe you," Tauriel laughed. "And thank you very much, Sier."

"For what?" she asked, looking up at her questioningly.

"For being so kind to me…so accepting. I confess I was very worried about what Kili's family would think of me. And I still worry a bit about King Thorin. He has not been hostile in the least, and yet, I still feel that he is not completely accepting towards this union."

"Thorin is a perplexing dwarf," Sier mused. "Just when you think you have him all figured out, he surprises you. I don't think he is opposed to you and Kili marrying…but he is very cautious. It takes a while for him to warm up to someone, but when he does, you couldn't ask for a more kind and protective friend. Give him time…he will come around."

"I hope you're right," she sighed. "For Kili thinks the world of him, and I would hate to be the cause for any rift between them. I might have Flinn's approval…but even I know it is essential for family peace that I have Thorin's as well."

"True…he is the king, and the head of this entire family," Sier agreed. "A family that keeps growing and growing, it would seem. I mean look at all the babies that have been born in the past ten years, not to mention the new spouses, both new, and some who came back from the grave!"

This made both ladies burst out laughing, for everyone that knew Flinn was still shocked by his unexpected return. Word had spread quickly throughout the mountain about Princess Dis getting her husband back, along with news that the youngest prince was now betrothed to an elf! Many wrongly assumed that it was a political marriage, and that Thorin and the king of Mirkwood had arranged it in order to form a stronger alliance between the two kingdoms. Those were the ones who would give the pretty elf maid piteous looks when they passed her in the hall, believing that both would soon be trapped in a loveless marriage.

While others, especially those who were familiar with the dark haired prince, knew that he was just wild enough to have dreamed up the idea himself. Besides, it was not at all difficult to recognize the love the two shared for each other, leaving the strange couple to be the root of all sorts of intriguing gossip and speculation. Yet Tauriel didn't mind, for no one had been truly unfriendly towards her, and as long as she had Kili…she would be more than content.

"Do you have any more ribbons cut, Flinn?" Tauriel asked, finding that her pile was now empty.

"Lots more!" the blond dwarfling said proudly, handing the cut lengths to Frerin. "This is fun! We should have weddings more often!"

"I will remind you of this when it is your turn to take a wife, my son," Sier chuckled, watching as Flinn's eyes grew wide in horror.

"Me? Married?" he gasped.

"Don't do it, Flinn," Frerin begged, his tone full of disgust. "You'd have to eat husband-vegetables every night!"

"Ewww, I'll never do that!" the older lad stated firmly.

"Oh, give it time, my son," Sier said with a little smile, giving Tauriel a knowing wink. "Give it time."

.

.

Meanwhile, evening was fast approaching by the time the three travelers had managed to fix the wagon wheel and get the merchant back on his way. When he had heard that Kili was to be married the following day, as a gift of thanks, he gave each of them a bottle of his best Dorwinion wine. Fili had at first tried to refuse, stating that they had not offered to help in hopes of receiving any compensation, yet the merchant was quite insistent. In the end, they thanked him warmly and mounted up once more, heading towards Dale.

"Dorwinion wine?" Dunner said, eying the bottle in his hand with surprise. "I've heard this stuff is quite expensive."

"Aye, it is," Fili nodded, pulling out the cork with his teeth and spitting it on the ground. "But very good too!" And putting the bottle to his lips he drank deep, savoring the rich flavor as it slid down his throat.

Dunner, not to be outdone, followed suit and also took a big swig of his own bottle. Unfortunately, he was not quite prepared and ended up sputtering and coughing on his first swallow. This had Fili and Kili laughing as they watched the man's eyes began to water.

"Smooth," he gasped, trying to salvage his dignity…but it was a lost cause.

"Smoother than you," Kili grinned.

"Aren't you going to open yours?" Fili asked, nodding to the bottle in his brother's hand.

"No, it's a wedding present!" he said in a scandalized tone. "I will save it to share with my wife." He stopped there and smiled even wider. "My wife! Tomorrow…I'm going to have a wife! I can hardly believe it, Fili…the lass I love more than anything in this world has agreed to marry me. Me!"

"Yes, I find it hard to believe as well," his brother chuckled, passing his bottle over to Kili, willing to share his own. "It seems like just yesterday you were learning to crawl and still soiling your nappies." He then got a devious look on his face. "Oh, wait, it _was_ just yesterday…when you saw that dead spider! I swear, Kili, you screamed like a little lass when you saw that thing hanging there!"

"I can always count on you for a laugh, can't I brother?" Kili said with a roll of his eyes, yet he couldn't help grinning a bit himself. "And you would have been startled too, if one of those ugly things had tried to drag you off by your foot to eat you for dinner." His smile suddenly returned full force. "That is when my lady love came to my rescue, shooting an arrow in its head…and another directly into my heart."

"Leave the flowery speech to Ori, little brother, it's not your strong suit," Fili told him with a shake of his head.

"At least he _has_ a lady to speak about," Dunner stated, his tone one of pure misery. The two dwarves looked over at him, watching as he took what appeared to be his fifth or sixth drink, if the emptiness of the bottle was anything to go by. "And what do I have? A dream! Nothing more."

"Hey, slow down there, Dunner," Fili warned. "That's strong stuff."

"Good, maybe it will help ease my sorrow," the Dale man grumped, taking yet another swig.

"Dunner, you have nothing to be sorrowful about," Kili stated, trying to ease the man's mind. "We told you, there is no reason why Tilda wouldn't consider you a fine catch."

"Right, and we also said we would put in a good word for you with Bard," Fili joined in. "You're a fine looking lad…as far as men go…you stand as good a chance as any to win Tilda's heart."

"A chance! That's all I have, and a slim one at best," the soldier lamented, plying the bottle to his lips once more.

Kili eyed Dunner with both concern and amusement before leaning over and whispered to his brother, "He's not a very happy drunk, is he?"

"He's just feeling low," Fili hissed back. "We need to cheer him up."

"Well, if Dorwinion wine won't do it…nothing will," Kili said with a shrug.

"How do I tell Princess Tilda about my feelings without her thinking I'm some fool?" Dunner went on, unaware of the whispered conversation going on beside him. "I can't just walk up to her and say it out loud."

"Well, saying it in your mind won't get you anywhere either," Fili pointed out.

"Do what I did," Kili suggested, taking another drink of the open bottle before handing it back to Fili. He was starting to feel a bit of heat rising in his cheeks from the wine, so he could only imagine what Dunner was experiencing. "Take a leap…just tell her the truth and see what she says. If nothing else, you will no longer have to mope around worrying if she likes you or not."

"But what if it's _not_?" he moaned, swaying a bit on his horse, causing Fili to reach out and attempt to steady him. "What if she never speaks to me again? How will I go on knowing that my heart's desire hates me?"

"Hates you? Well… _that_ escalated quickly," Fili stated, his eyebrows shooting up.

"Love has a tendency to do that," Kili replied, speaking from experience. "And I would guess the wine had something to do with it as well."

"Indeed," his brother nodded back. "Hey, Dunner…maybe I should hold that bottle of yours."

"No! The merchant gave it to me!" he pouted, pulling it close to his body protectively. "You have your own."

"I wasn't going to steal it…just keep it safe." Fili laughed.

"Its safe right where it is," Dunner huffed, still giving Fili a suspicious look. He then straightened up and began to sing a very loud, and very off key, song that the two dwarves had heard many times in the local taverns. It was not one a person might use in front of a lady…but they were alone on the road and far from any delicate ears.

Fili and Kili looked at each other and just shrugged.

"At least if he's singing he can't drink," Fili whispered.

"Agreed," Kili nodded. And so the two brothers joined in, urging the Dale man right into another song when the first ended, and doing all they could to keep him from falling off his horse. They carried on like this for a few more hours, with Fili and Kili polishing off their own bottle of the wine, leaving the two with a bit of a buzz themselves…yet nowhere near as looped as Dunner. Fili used the empty bottle as a makeshift wind instrument, blowing into the top as he kept time with the songs.

When the dwarves's voices finally grew tired, and their bodies ached from the long ride, Fili suggested they stop and camp for the night. It was dark by now and they were still a ways out of Dale, guaranteeing that there was no way they would make it home to Erebor that night. Even Kili, who was especially anxious to see Tauriel once again, agreed, saying he saw no point in pushing on any further.

But Dunner would not hear of it!

"No! I intend to tell Princess Tilda how I feel…tonight!" he stated, taking the final swig of his wine, emptying the bottle. "I must do it now, before I lose my nerve!"

"Ummm, now might not be the best time to speak your mind," Kili pointed out. "Since apparently you are not exactly…well, sober."

"But I won't be brave enough to say it when I'm sober," he reasoned. "It must be now…tonight!" And kicking his horse into a gallop, he raced off ahead of the two stunned dwarves.

"Oh, this is not going to be good, is it?" Fili sighed, looking over at his brother with worried eyes.

"Uh…no," he agreed. "But it's sure going to be funny to watch! Come on, we don't want to miss it!"

"Not for all the gold in Erebor," Fili laughed, the two urging their ponies in pursuit of Dunner.

.

.

By the time Fili and Kili caught up with their determined companion, Dunner was already dismounting his horse and beating on the closed gates of Dale, demanding entry.

"Who goes there?" came a call from atop the rampart, a sentry looking down sternly at the bothersome man.

"Captain Dunner of the king's army!" he called back, stepping away so that the man could get a good look at him.

"Oh…forgive me, Captain," the soldier stammered, "I didn't recognize you in the dark. And who is that with you?"

"Prince Fili and Prince Kili of Erebor," Fili announced, dismounting to stand beside Dunner, placing a steadying hand on the now swaying soldier. "We beg entrance for the night, good man."

"Aye, I will have the gates opened in a moment, Your Highness," he said, quickly disappearing from the wall. Moments later they were given admittance, the guards there offering to take care of their mounts as the three made their way towards Bard's home, since Dunner still insisting on speaking to Tilda that very moment.

"It's late," Fili tried to reason with him. "She's more than likely in bed. Do you think waking her is the best idea?"

"Women tend to get a bit cranky when you catch them not at their best," Kili warned, ducking under Dunner's right arm as he threw it over his shoulder to guide him up the hill more successfully.

"I don't care…Tilda could never not be at her best, she is beauty itself," Dunner insisted.

"Yes…use that line," Fili nodded, mirroring his brother's action on the man's left side. "Dams love that flowery kind of speech."

And so they continued on, both dwarves noting that the farther they went, the less coherent Dunner was becoming. When they were at last able to get the drunk man to the front door of Bard's home, he was barely conscious, and thankfully in no condition to be making any confessions of love to the princess, much to Fili and Kili's relief…and disappointment, for they had geared themselves up for quite a show. They were halted there by the door-warden, but when he recognized the royal pair, supporting the captain of the guard between them, he quickly sent a maid to fetch the lady of the house… _Tilda._

They were shown into the entryway, where they didn't have to wait long before Tilda hurried down the stairs, tying her house-robe around her as she came.

"Fili, Kili!" she greeted them, sounding somewhat alarmed. "What is the reason for this late visit?" Yet, her expression turned to fear when she saw the man being supported between the two dwarf princes. "And what has happened to Dunner?"

"A bottle of Dorwinion wine," Kili confessed, chuckling just a bit as the man chose that moment to let out a loud hiccup, punctuating his point.

"You got him drunk?" Tilda hissed loudly, her eyes narrowing and her hands going to her hips in a scolding gesture.

"No! We tried to stop him!" Fili stated in their defense. "He got the bottle from a merchant we aided along the road. We had nothing to do with it!"

"Why do I _not_ believe you?" she said with a shake of her head.

"Because you're a suspicious and mean lass?" Kili offered, grinning at her with all the charm he could muster that late at night.

"No, because I know you two far too well," Tilda responded, unable to stop the smile that teased at her lips. "Oh, for goodness sake, just take him to the parlor and drop him on the sofa, will you?"

The two dwarves complied, directing the stumbling man to the indicated room and flopping him down on the cushions. They next pulled off his boots and laid him out in a somewhat comfortable looking position.

"He'll have a whopper of a headache come morning," Kili said with a sympathetic look.

"If he does, it will be no less than he deserves," Tilda stated as she made a tisking sound of disapproval. "Now, you two head on up to your rooms and get some rest," she directed. "You're getting married tomorrow, Kili. You don't want to show up for that half asleep. Tauriel would not be pleased, would she?"

"No, ma'am!" Kili grinned, a dopey look spreading over his face at the mention of his beautiful bride.

"Come on, lover-bird," Fili laughed, grabbing hold of his brother's arm and pulling him towards the stairs. "Let's get you tucked in, so you can dream about your elf."

They waved goodnight to Tilda and headed for the rooms set aside for them when they often visited, leaving the princess alone with the sleeping Dunner.

.

.

Tilda watched them go, shaking her head and chuckling to herself, she truly did adore those two. There was never a dull moment when Fili and Kili were around, that was for sure. She walked to the corner and pulled a quilt out of a trunk and returned to the sleeping Dunner, leaning over as she covered him up. Yet before she could straighten, his eyes flew open, startling her slightly.

"My Lady!" he gasped, also shocked to see the focus of his dreams suddenly there before is eyes. "I…I must speak with you!"

"I doubt you are in any condition to make coherent conversation, soldier," she told him, taking a few steps back as he threw off the blanket and rose unsteadily to his feet.

"But I must…I have to tell you…" he stammered, placing a hand to his head and blinking a few times as if he were trying to clear his mind and focus.

"To tell me what?" Tilda asked, now intrigued by his insistence.

"That…that I care for no one in this world more than I do you," he confessed, bravely putting into words the feelings within his heart. "That for years now I have lived only to behold the warmth of your smile, the lilt of your voice, and beauty of your form. In me you have a slave, willing to do your bidding simply to please you. And thought I know I am completely unworthy of such a gift…I could die here tonight a happy man, if only I could taste the honeysuckle of your lips. Just once."

"Dunner!" Tilda gasped, her eyes wide with shock at his forward speech. "We…we hardly know each other." Yet, this was not entirely true…for even though they had spoken less than a dozen times over the past year, she too had been watching him. Finding herself nearby whenever he was sparring with other soldiers, watching him ride out on patrol, and making certain he had returned safely before returning to her home that night. He had never been far from her mind or thoughts…though she dared not tell anyone of her secret affections. Her father would have locked her in her room, saying she was too young, and Bain…well, she was not quite sure how her brother would handle the news. But she was past the age of becoming a woman, far past in fact, so in all honesty, they had no say at all in her love life.

"I already know all I need to about you, My Lady," Dunner insisted, taking another unsteady step forward. "I know your kindness, your bravery, and your heart. None could deny your worth, and few would dare hope to be worthy of your favor…and yet, I _do_ hope, I _do_ desire. And even if you deny me, and I must live the rest of my days as a faithful dog at your feet, I will be content…if only I can have that one kiss. Would you reject me so cruelly without even a gesture of consolation?"

"Dunner…I…" Tilda stopped there, looking deep into his eyes and finding that she could indeed not turn him away. Her heart longed for this as well…and seeing as how he was more than likely not to remember any of it come morning, what would be the harm? So throwing caution to the wind, she stood on her tiptoes and quickly placed her lips to his, granting him his kiss before she could change her mind.

It lasted only seconds, but Tilda would never forget it as long as she lived. It was her first kiss…the only one she had ever wished to give. And as she pulled back, staring up into his somewhat glassy eyes, she knew then and there that this was the only man she ever wanted to share such an act with again.

"Oh…Princess," he moaned, reaching out to pull her close once more, yet this time it was only for a tender embrace, enfolding her into his arms as he breathed in the fresh scent of her. "You have made me a very happy man."

Tilda smiled at this, knowing that the feeling was mutual. Still, there would be her father and brother to contend with when she told them of her choice. Not that it would come as a big shock, she was certain, for her anger and stern words at dinner the previous night had been quite revealing…although she got the distinct impression they had already guessed. Otherwise why would her father have sent Dunner off with those rascally princes? It had been a blatant form of punishment, pure and simple.

Yet before she could think of what to do next, Tilda felt Dunner sway slightly, and looking up she could see that she was about to lose him once more to sleep. Giving him a bit of a nudge, she managed to steer him back onto the sofa before he was completely out. With a smile she lifted his legs back onto the cushions and covered him up.

"Sleep well, my brave soldier," she whispered, placing a feather light kiss on his forehead. "Pleasant dreams." And as she watched a smile spread over his face, she wondered if they would be of her. For she knew her own would certainly be of him.

* * *

 **Love is in the air! Wonder if he will remember any of this come morning? Wonder if he will remember his own name after drinking that whole bottle?!**

 **Freya loves Tauriel's red hair...Frerin just loves Tauriel...and Flinn loves no one, espeicaly if it means eating husband-vegetables.**

 **Good think Fili and Kili escaped Tilda's wrath...she just can't stay mad at those two.**

 **I hope by now the ravens have delivered all your wedding invitations. Be sure to have nuts and berries on hand to give them when they arrive as a reward for their long flight.**

 **See you all again on Monday!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

*crickets chirping in the distance*

Ummm, hello? Where did everyone go?


	141. Chapter 141

.

 **I told you there was some good reasons for me to send Kili on his quest for the flowers. Not only did it solve the bride price issue, but it got him out of the mountain long enough for Dis to get Tauriel to a tea party and let her bond a bit more with Sier. I also needed the things in THIS chapter to take place. ha ha. So, waiting the three days worked out well all around.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **When last we left our heroes, they were heading up for bed after dumping a drunk Dunner on Tilda (not that she minded). But first, let's see what is going on in Erebor.**

 **Now, back to the show.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 141**

 **~X~**

* * *

In Erebor, the mountain was growing quiet, as most of the inhabitants made their way to their own homes, eager for sleep. Yet one dam was awake and on a mission. After leaving her sleepy young ones in the competent hands of Bergie, she headed for Thorin's quarters, knocking firmly on his door. When it opened, she was met with a look of confusion.

"Sier…what brings you here so late?" he asked, concern quickly taking over his expression. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes…and no," she stated. "If Marigold can spare you for a little bit, I need you to come with me."

"What…why?" Thorin was now very uneasy about all this, he hated not knowing what was going on. "What's this all about?"

"Tauriel," Sier stated, stepping back as he exited his room, pulling the door shut behind him.

"The elf?" he asked. "What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing, and that's the point," she told him, heading towards the stairs as Thorin fell into step beside her. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with her or the fact that Kili loves her, and yet, you have done very little to assure her of this fact."

"I have given them my blessing to marry," he argued. "What else is required of me?"

"A little kindness? Perhaps taking an interest in her?" Sier suggested. "She will be your niece very soon, don't you think it would behoove you to get to know a little about her?"

"I was present the other evening when Dis grilled the lass on her history," he reminded her.

"Just sitting there listening does not qualify as being an active part in the conversation, nor would I call that interaction," Sier scolded him gently. "If she is to be family, she needs to know you are on her side, that you welcome her…not just tolerate her presence within the mountain. She fears that you do not like her."

"I have given her no reason to think that," he huffed.

"You have also given her no reason _not_ to think that," Sier countered.

This caused Thorin to frown, turning silent for a while as they walked.

"This…this has not been easy for me," he confessed at last, his voice full of uncertainty. "I have spent most of my life secure in the knowledge that elves were my enemy. That they were faithless and worthy of only my mistrust and hatred. But now…now I am forced to reexamine my thinking, and draw new conclusions. It is… _difficult_."

"I know," Sier smiled, linking her arm around his and giving it an encouraging squeeze. "Dwarves are a stubborn race…we fight against change. But we are also smart enough to know that sometimes change brings about great benefit, and you have been our brave leader in such ideas. So I encourage you now to spare a bit of that wisdom and compassion for Tauriel, and show her that you do not look upon her as an outsider. Talk to her…make her feel welcome."

Thorin stopped walking, turning to stare down at Sier with a loving smile on his face.

"When did you become so wise, my dear?" he chuckled. "Where is that frightened little lass who ran from Erebor, and who is this strong and confident princess who stands before me? You will make a fine queen one day."

"If that is true, it is you and your family that made me so," she smiled. "If it had not been for your acceptance and support, I could never have felt at home here in the mountain. But you made that effort, for Fili's sake…and now I would ask you do the same for Kili's _one_."

"And I shall," he nodded. "I thank you for bringing this to my attention."

"That's what family is for," Sier nodded.

"You know…you will always be my favorite niece," he assured her.

"Oh, I wouldn't speak too soon, if I were you," she laughed. "Once you get to know Tauriel better, you might change your thinking on that."

"I doubt it," he said, laughing a bit as well. "But even if I do…you will always be my _first_ niece, and that makes you special."

"I love you too, Uncle," she assured him, leaning up and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Now, Tauriel is on the rampart overlooking Dale…go speak to her."

"I will." He gave her hands a quick squeeze and turned to go, heading for the entrance of the mountain with a look of determination.

.

.

Tauriel had found herself on the battlement sometime after dinner, keeping an eye out for any approaching travelers. She had not expected Kili to make it back this soon, but she could still hope, couldn't she? Besides it was nice to be in the fresh air, the cool winds coming from the south doing much to soothe her uneasiness. It was one thing to imagine living in Erebor when Kili was near, for his presence made everything make sense. But without him, she felt her worries creep in, making her wonder if she was indeed doing the right thing. Would he truly be open to the idea of living in Mirkwood if she asked it of him? In her heart she knew the answer, he would do so, yet only to please her, and that was not what she wanted. He was a prince, his family was here, as well as his responsibilities. And while she too had her own duties, as captain of the guard, she had no family to leave behind, only friends…and not very many of those.

No, it made more sense for them to live in Erebor, yet still she felt like a fish out of water. Would she ever truly be accepted? Would she ever feel at home among the dwarves?

"Tauriel?" came the deep voice she recognized immediately, causing her to straighten up as she turned towards the king.

"My Lord," she greeted, bowing her head to him in respect.

"Am I?" he asked, his question taking her off guard.

"Pardon?" She was not sure what he had meant by that. "I don't understand."

"Am I your king now?" he clarified, walking over to where she stood, taking his place beside her as he looked out over the valley and the distant city of Dale. "It has been brought to my attention that I have given you no reason thus far to bestow upon me such a title." When she remained silent, he pressed on. "I would ask your forgiveness, Lady Tauriel, for my thoughtless actions and for not properly welcoming you into our mountain…and our family."

"I…I did not expect…" she stammered, not sure how to respond.

"But you _should_ have," he corrected her. "And I was at fault for not doing so before now." Thorin continued to stare out into the night, not looking directly at her, for fear he might lose his nerve.

Emotions were hard for him to express…Marigold would attest to that. But he knew this was important, for Kili's sake if nothing else. He knew his nephew was tenderhearted, and if he felt that his new bride had in any way been slighted…especially by him…it would cut him to the core. Sier had been right in pressing the issue, and he was grateful to her for her keen observation skills. Sier was an asset to the kingdom, to be sure, and if given the chance, he was certain this elf captain could be so as well. He just needed to offer her the opportunity to prove it. So clearing his throat, he continued.

"Flinn has told me what you did for him, for Fili and Kili, as well as the lads," he informed her. "How you saved them all many times over, despite being outnumbered and wounded. You also chose to accompany them in the first place, even though you were under no compulsion to do so. That alone speaks volumes about your character. Yet…even if none of that had taken place, the fact that my nephew loves you, and considers you his _one_ , should be more than enough reason for me to accept you into our family. And that I do."

"Really?" This was almost too much for Tauriel to process. She had hoped that in time they would come to tolerate her, perhaps eventually accept her, but never this…and certainly not so quickly. "I am moved by your words, King Thorin…truly I am. And while I do not know much about your people, or your ways, I do very much wish to become a useful member of your society. To prove my worth, and bring honor to my husband and his family. Kili means the world to me, and I would do anything to please him."

"That is more than evident," Thorin smiled, looking up at her for the first time. "And I can assure you that he is of the same mind. You simply need to ask it and he will see that it is given to you on a silver platter. You will never find a more devoted and true dwarf than Kili."

"I know…and I love him for it," Tauriel stated firmly.

"And because of that, you are welcome in Erebor," he told her. "Never think otherwise or feel as if you are an outsider. It might take time for everyone to come to this conclusion, but I will do all I can to ease your adjustment into your new mountain home." Here he stopped for a moment, as if he were working up the nerve to say more. At last he did, and his words surprised them both. "Starting with asking you to aid Dwalin in selecting a new royal guard to protect my family."

"You…you would trust me with such an assignment?" she gasped, stunned by the request, yet no less thrilled.

"Kili is part of my family, and if you love him as you say you do, I can trust that you will choose wisely." Thorin grinned. "And after you are married, they will be protecting you as well…so think on that when you are making your selection."

"I need no protection," she stated proudly. "I can take care of myself, as well as Kili."

"I have no doubt you can," Thorin nodded. "Still, an extra pair of eyes is always good when there is treachery about, don't you think?"

"You expect more trouble from the Blacklocks?" she questioned.

"The Blacklocks, orcs, goblins, Mordor…you name it, they could pose a threat," Thorin said with a heavy sigh and a shrug of his shoulders. "A good ruler does not discount any as potential enemies." He then gave her a little smile. "Nor should he discount any as potential allies."

"A wise king indeed," Tauriel agreed, heartened by Thorin's words. "I will do everything in my power to never give you cause to think otherwise."

"Now…I don't want you to think that for one moment this means Thranduil and I will become bosom friends," he warned, only partially teasing. "We still have very different views and ideas, him and me. Though, once again, it is a wise king who keeps those around who are willing to challenge him from time to time."

"I think Lord Thranduil enjoys your verbal sparring as well," Tauriel admitted, trying to hide her amusement.

"I'm certain he will admit to no such thing…nor shall I," he informed her, doing his best to sound gruff. "Besides, my sister is quite apt at keeping my wits razor sharp, fending off that barbed tongue of hers!"

"I am certain she would find such an admission entertaining," Tauriel assured him.

"That she would," he nodded, his brows furrowing. "So, let's keep that a secret between each other, all right?"

"As you wish…My King," Tauriel agreed, a wide smile gracing her lovely face. "Yet, speaking of secrets…there is one that has been plaguing my mind for some time."

"Oh…and what might that be?" Thorin looked up at her questioningly.

"On the journey home, Flinn mentioned some incident between you, and Captain Dwalin, involving a barmaid, a chicken and a goat," Tauriel revealed. "Might you be able to tell me the circumstances surrounding this tale? If I am to work alongside Master Dwalin, I would like to know a little more about his character."

Thorin's face morphed from a frown into a wide smile in seconds, a soft laugh escaping his lips as he recalled the incident clearly. He had not thought about it in a very long time, since most of his memories that involved his brother-in-law, Flinn, were painful to remember. But not anymore.

"I am surprised that Flinn still lives after bringing that up in front of Dwalin," he chuckled. "And while I doubt such a tale will instill confidence in you as to his character, I promise it is not in his nature to act this way on a normal basis. Still, as a sign of goodwill between the two of us…I will tell you. I am his king, after all, what can he do to me?"

This caused Tauriel to become rather excited, for the truth behind the story had plagued her ever since it was brought up. So leaning forward and resting her forearms on the ledge, she looked at Thorin expectantly.

"It happened when we first settled in Ered Luin, and trips to the settlements of men were a must if we wished to find work, trade for supplies, and survive," Thorin began, his tone light and full of humor. "Dwalin, Flinn, and I had journeyed to a small town not too far away, arriving near evening and wishing only for a warm meal and a place to rest for the night. The three of us ended up at a tavern, one that served cheap ale and had a less than savory clientele, but it was the best we could afford. Being a prince held little weight if you did not have the coin to back it up," he explained. "Dwalin unfortunately spent more of _his_ money on drink that night, than he did food, and soon he was so lit you could have read by him. Thankfully, Flinn and I showed a bit more restraint, and did our best to keep him under control…but Dwalin is not very easy to manage when sober, you can only imagine what he's like when slambasted."

"I believe I can," Tauriel laughed, suddenly seeing the bald captain in a whole new light.

"Well, sometime during the meal, Dwalin passed out, slumped over in his chair and dead to the world…or so we thought," Thorin continued. "However, when Flinn and I got up and headed to the bar to buy ourselves another round, our sleeping friend woke up. Unfortunately he was not thinking very clearly, and when one of the serving wenches came around, he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into his lap, professing that she was the most beautiful lass he had ever laid eyes on."

"He didn't!" Tauriel gasped, covering her mouth with her fingers.

"Oh, I'm afraid he did," Thorin said with a roll of his eyes. "And while it was meant as a compliment, the woman, Hilda, did not take it as such. She screamed so loud that one would have thought an orc had grabbed her, and while Dwalin is not what you would call an overly handsome fellow, he is hardly an orc."

"What happened next?" Tauriel asked, eager to hear more of the story.

"Flinn and I made it back to the table just in time to see Hilda take the roast chicken she had been about to serve someone, and start beating him over the head with it." And while at the time Thorin and Flinn had been quite shocked, looking back now it was downright funny, causing the dwarf king to laugh. "Watching that woman holding the chicken with both hands by the drumsticks, and raising it over her head before bringing it down on Dwalin until the entire thing crumbled to pieces all over him was quite the sight, I must say. When he was at last able to escape her wrath, he ran out of the tavern, completely covered in chicken meat and grease."

"What did you and Flinn do?" the elleth questioned, unsure what she might have done in their situation.

"What could we do?" Thorin chuckled. "We apologized for our friend, paid for the roast chicken, adding in a few more coins to soothe Hilda's ruffled feathers, and high-tailed it out of there! It then took us nearly an hour to find Dwalin, locating him at last in the stables, passed out in the hay with the mangiest looking billy goat you ever saw licking his bald head clean of the chicken grease. To this day, Dwalin can't look at a goat without it making his skin crawl."

"And I am certain that from then on, you and Flinn couldn't look at one without bursting into laughter," Tauriel guessed.

"Couldn't keep a straight face if we tried!" Thorin assured her, truly having enjoyed sharing this little tale with her. "However, once again, I will have to ask you to keep this little piece of knowledge to yourself. While I do not fear retribution from Dwalin…Bergie is a whole nother story. I'm not ashamed to admit that hobbit lass scares me!"

"I have not known Bergie long…but from what I have seen of her, you are wise to be wary," Tauriel nodded. "And you can rely on my full discretion."

"Good, I would hate to be killed by an angry hobbit just before I have a chance to see Kili properly wed," Thorin agreed, giving a visible shudder at the thought of what Bergie was capable of. "Now, how about we go inside, you have a very big day ahead…assuming Kili gets back with those flowers."

"He will," she told him, complete confidence resonating in her voice. "I know my Kili will not fail."

"With as much as he appears to want this wedding to go through…I do not doubt him either." And giving Tauriel a wide smile, Thorin held out his arm, offering it to her as they headed down the stairs. And suddenly, just like that, Erebor felt a little bit more like home to the elleth.

.

.

In Dale, Fili and Kili made their way to the rooms in Bard's home that they knew were set aside for visiting dwarves, the beds and furniture proportionate to their size and stature. And though there were more than enough so that they could each have a room of their own, they chose the one with the two beds, always more comfortable sharing than not. As they sat down, stripping off their boots and travel clothes, Kili suddenly stopped and looked at his brother with concern in his eyes.

"I'm getting married tomorrow," he said quietly, as if it were something that just occurred to him.

"Yes…did you manage to forget this in the past two minutes?" Fili laughed, reaching for his second boot and giving it a tug.

"No…it's just that…well," he began, his face turning a bit red as he looked down at his hands. "I…I don't know what to do."

"You stand there, say yes, and then kiss the bride," Fili stated, sounding a bit confused by his brother's words.

"No…I know that part!" Kili said with a roll of his eyes. "But what about what comes after? As in later on…in our chambers."

"Oh...you mean your wedding _night_ ," Fili said, his movements stilling with understanding. He recalled the strange look his brother had given him at the celebration a few days ago, and was not surprised that he brought this up now. However, Fili was a bit worried about how he was going to explain things to him without dying of embarrassment. He now wished he had drank a bit more of that Dorwinion wine. "I thought you were the one who never wanted to know about _that_ stuff."

"I didn't! At least not then," he insisted, looking a bit mortified by all this. "But, now…well, I don't want to do anything wrong."

"I don't think you could," Fili laughed, fondly recalling his own first night with his wife…well, the first night they could both remember. "If you and Tauriel love each other, then as long as you are considerate to her feelings, you two will find your own way. I mean, you do know the basics…right?"

"Of course I do, I'm not a dwarfling!" Kili scowled. "But, I don't want to simply muddle through, I want to, oh, I don't know… _impress her_. I want to make things wonderful."

"It _will_ be, trust me. All you have to do is be yourself," Fili insisted. "She chose you for a reason, she likes you, Kili, not someone you think you must become. Just go slow, talk about things, ask questions, and above all else, be gentle."

"All right," Kili nodded. "What about kissing?"

"What about it?" Fili asked, pulling back a bit in concern. He hoped he was not asking for pointers…or worse a demonstration!

"Have I been doing it right?" Kili questioned.

"HOW WOULD I KNOW?" Fili cried, jumping to his feet. "It's not like I've been spying on you two!"

"Oh…well, Tauriel hasn't complained, so I guess I'm doing that much all right," Kili muttered, turning thoughtful. "However, I get the impression that she's not done much kissing either, so how would she know? I mean if she has no frame of reference, and neither do I, how would we know if we were doing it wrong?"

"Are your lips touching hers when you kiss?" Fili asked, sounding quite exasperated.

"Yes," Kili answered.

"Then you're doing it right," he stated firmly. "Now, stop overthinking things and just…well…let it happen. Mahal's beard, Kili, she's your _one_ , and you are hers. Your bodies will figure out the rest, trust me. I mean, mine did and I wasn't even fully conscious at the time!"

"Oh…right," Kili's face brightened. "So what you're saying is, that's its so simple you can do it in your sleep?"

"Something like that," Fili laughed, enjoying his brother's humor. "I mean, do at least try and put some effort into it, a bit of romance if you will, but really, you two will do just fine. I'm sure of it."

"Thanks, I appreciate you saying so," Kili nodded his thanks.

"However, if we don't get some sleep, you will be too exhausted to do anything on your wedding night," Fili warned.

"Oh, I seriously doubt that, Nadad," Kili replied, his face breaking out into a very lascivious grin. "For that, I intended to be wide _awake_!"

Fili didn't miss the way his brother emphasized that last word, nor the way he waggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively, causing the blond to roll his eyes in amusement.

.

.

Morning came, and with it Kili's nerves. It appeared to have finally hit him that by the end of the day, he would be officially wed. He was not having any second thoughts…just nervous about the whole process.

"What if Uncle Thorin and Thranduil get into an argument?" he asked as he and Fili made their way down to breakfast. "Or, what if Amad changes her mind and objects to the wedding? Or worse yet…what if Tauriel does?"

"Brother," Fili said firmly, grasping his shoulders and giving him a slight shake. "Calm down! None of those things are going to happen…well, that first one might, but you have no control over that. Just stop worrying or you will get grey hairs like Thorin!"

"Mahal forbid!" Kili gasped, his hands covering his hair in mock horror. Yet Fili's words seemed to ease his mind somewhat, and the two were laughing by the time they stepped into the dining room where they were greeted by their hosts, hostess and honored guests.

"Fili, Kili," Bard said, rising from his seat and gesturing for the two to join them. "I was told that you two came calling rather late last night." He gave Tilda, who was sitting between him and Thranduil, a warm smile. "I trust you slept well?"

"Aye, our beds were very comfortable," Fili assured him, sitting down to the right of Bain, with Kili next to him. "Your hospitality is always appreciated."

"Just as the breakfast I smell will be as well," Kili added, tucking his napkin into the front of his collar as he anxiously awaited the meal.

"And did you acquire the flowers you sought, young prince?" Thranduil asked, eyeing Kili's napkin with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, we did," Kili answered with pride. "Thanks, in part, to Dunner's keen eye for spotting the elusive star-flower."

"Where is our helpful floral guide, anyway?" Fili inquired, reaching over and pulling the white cloth out from under Kili's chin and placing it in his lap with a stern glare. Amad had never been able to drill table manners into his brother's thick head…perhaps Tauriel will have better luck.

As if on cue, Dunner came stumbling into the room, his eyes looking rather red and bloodshot from his previous night of drinking. When he saw everyone, he did his best to straighten, tugging at his tunic in an attempt to appear presentable.

"Kind of you to join us, Dunner," Bard chuckled, apparently also having heard what condition his captain had arrived in as well. "Would you care for a cup of coffee…very strong coffee?"

"Yes, please, Your Majesty," Dunner nodded, the action causing him to wince, as he slowly took a seat next to Kili. "That would be most kind."

"Dorwinion wine has been the downfall of many a good man," Bard laughed, perhaps even speaking from experience. "It tastes wonderful going down, but it has the kick of a mule come morning."

"I swear I will never drink again!" Dunner moaned, rubbing his temples in hopes of stopping his head from pounding.

"That's what we all say…until we forget and do once again," Bain laughed, leaning around the two dwarves to grin at his friend.

"I hope you will be better by this evening," Tilda spoke up, pouring herself a glass of water as she dared to give him a quick glance. "It would be a shame to have you miss the wedding that you helped make possible, all on account of a silly hangover."

"Oh, there is nothing silly about the way I am feeling, I assure you, Princess," Dunner moaned, wishing he could just lay his head down on the table and sleep some more. "And if this is the price one pays for heavy drinking…I will be a teetotaler from here on out! I don't even remember arriving in Dale last night…when did we get here?"

"You don't remember?" Fili asked, eyeing the man with a smirk. "None of our trip back?"

"I remember stopping to help the merchant with his broken wheel…after that, everything is a blur," he confessed.

"Everything?" Tilda questioned, hiding her secretive smile behind her napkin. "How… _inconvenient_."

"Oh, you didn't miss much," Kili informed him, reaching for the plate of bacon the servants had just brought to the table, along with several other platters of delicious smelling food. "Just some off key singing, and a lot of miles beneath our ponies' hooves. Nothing of consequence."

"So, will you be riding with us this morning?" Bard asked the two princes. "We had planned to dress and journey to the mountain right after breakfast."

"I need to make a quick stop at the flower shop first," Kili insisted. When Thranduil looked at him questioningly, he quickly explained. "To get some ivy…I have the flowers, I swear, picked by my own hand and no one else's. I promise."

"Very good, young prince," Thranduil nodded, turning to spread jam over a piece of toast. "I am pleased to see that you are taking the bride price seriously."

"Oh, I am, believe me," Kili assured him.

"And did you have any trouble obtaining the flowers?" was the elf king's next question.

"Not much," he confessed with a shrug. "We left a trail of string to follow back out, so we didn't get lost or confused within the woods this time. And while we did see a few spiders, they were thankfully already dead…killed by your own people it would seem."

"You saw the spiders?" Tilda asked, looking at Dunner with a worried expression – yet the poor man didn't notice, as he was leaning forward with his head resting in his hands.

"Dead ones," Fili reminded her, knowing just where her worries lay. "We were never in any true danger."

"So, if Dunner will take me down to his father's shop to get the ivy, we would be happy to join you on the ride to Erebor," Kili told Bard with a grateful smile.

"Feeling up to that, Dunner?" Fili asked, passing the plate of eggs over to his brother.

Unfortunately, that got them a bit too close to the hung-over man, and the moment the smell hit him, he was up and running for the door - his hand covering his mouth in an attempt not to embarrass himself any more than he already had.

"How about I take you down to the flower shop, Kili," Tilda offered, a twinkle of delight in her eyes as she glanced at the door the man had just departed through. "I think Dunner will be otherwise occupied." And if anyone found her humor over the soldier's discomfort odd…no one said a word.

And so it was, within the hour, Bard, Tilda, Bain, Thranduil, Fili, and Kili all mounted up and headed for Erebor. Dunner promised he would be along later, coming with the others who had also been invited from the town, giving him more time to recover. Kili led the company, setting a rather fast pace, though no one complained, shooting each other knowing looks at the prince's apparent rush. It was clear to all that the dwarf was anxious to see Tauriel once again, and that he would be a very willing and happy groom come night fall. An evening wedding was quite unusual, but everyone was looking forward to it with great anticipation…especially Kili.

* * *

 **Well...it is Kili's wedding day! Er...night. Hope he is ready! I think Fili told him just enough to calm his fears...and not add any new ones. ha ha.**

 **Awwww, Thorin is getting to like Tauriel better - thanks to Sier.**

 **Well...now you all know what happened with Dwalin, the barmaid named Hilda, a roast chicken and a goat. Hope the story made you laugh.**

 **So, Dunner remembers nothing. Too bad...but Tilda seemed happy about it.**

 **I am going to be swamped at work this week...so IF I fall behind on posting, please don't hate me or think I fell off the world. I am here, just busy. I will keep posting, promise. Thanks**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Yippeee, you're back!**

 **Emrfangirl:** No, families are not a nuisance...they are great. Just ask Flinn...or Fili and Kili. Ha ha, yes, I made the star-flowers up...but I imagine they are like baby's breath. One time a reader told me she laughed so hard in bed while her husband was sleeping that she woke him up and he thought it was an earthquake. ha ha. Dunner remembered nothing...and Tilda seems fine with it. ha ha. Fili gave Kili his 'talk' and I am sure once the wedding is over, the dams will be grilling Tauriel like crazy...except Dis...she does not want to hear THAT about her baby. ha ha. Wedding is coming. Thanks

 **JayJay:** Hmmm, I didn't think of that. Renewing their vows would have been nice, but I can only handle one wedding at a time. ha ha. As for your other suggestion...um...wait for it. As far as I know, Fili and Sier are done with the baby making...now they are just practicing. ha ha.

 **RJ:** I am glad to hear it. I hope I can keep up the pace...we will see. Ha ha, would have been an even better first kiss if he remembered and didn't pass about right after it. ha ha. Thanks

 **abc:** Kili was not taking any chances of getting lost, and brought the string to speed things along. And I just HAD to get Tauriel into one of Dis' tea parties. ha ha. Hey it WAS a bit of a bachelor party, wasn't it? Too bad they didn't do it hobbit style and have Kili get kidnapped and brought to Tauriel in a closet for his final kiss as a single dwarf. ha ha. Sier and the kids are always fun to be around. Nope Dunner don't remember a thing...so sad. Thanks for the RSVP for the wedding. Will you be sitting on the dwarf side or the elf side?

 **gginsc:** Sweet enough to give you cavities? ha ha. Thanks

 **Feu d'Argent:** I just threw a Baby Shower for a friend tonight. It was fun. Sier can indeed give Tauriel a lot of pointers, seeing as how she went through much of the same thing as she will. Yah, Tilda is a wild child. ha ha. Reassurance? Nope, can't give you any. ha ha. Hmmm, I wonder if Sier has tried that 'dunking them in butter' thing? ha ha. we make something similar with pie-dough. We call them Pie-crackers. And Yes, I will go see Rogue one...soon.


	142. Chapter 142

.

 **Well, as of yesterday, I have been posting this story for one full year! Seems like just yesterday when this strange little story plot came to me, simply begging to be told. Thanks to those who noticed the date and sent me their congratulations. I appreciate it very much.**

 **.**

 **Also, thanks for being patient with me this week.**

 **Onward!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 142**

 **~X~**

* * *

Tauriel had been watching the road since daybreak, and when she saw the company approach, with Kili in the lead, she raced from the rampart and all but ran down to where they had just finished hanging the new gates. They were magnificent, which spoke highly of the craftsmanship of the dwarves, seeing that they were built and put in place in such a short amount of time. Yet Thorin had insisted that Erebor be back in order before the wedding, not wishing to put on a poor showing for any of the guests arriving for the evening festivities. Granted it would be an outdoor affair, but still…good impressions were key.

Also having been alerted to the approach of his nephews, as well as other visitors, Thorin was also called to the entryway, flanked by Sier and her children, Dis and Flinn, as well as Balin and Dwalin. Tauriel did her best to appear calm and collected, yet when she saw Kili leap from his pony and race towards her, she broke ranks and ran to meet him. They came together amidst laugher, smiles and a few quick kisses, their faces beaming with happiness and love.

"I missed you, Amrâlimê," he whispered, as she bent to touch her forehead to his.

"Not as much as I missed you," she assured him. "And after tonight, may we never be parted again."

"No, never," he agreed.

"And did you miss me just as much, my darling wife?" Fili asked in a joking tone, as he dismounted and approached Sier and his children.

"More," she laughed, though in her mind she was deadly serious. Even after five years of marriage, she still felt as if Fili was a part of her, and without him, she was incomplete. And taking him into her arms, Sier kissed him soundly, aiming to prove her point. When they parted at last, Fili took turns scooping up each of his children and kissing them as well, quickly being bombarded by their little voices trying to tell him every little thing that transpired in his absence.

"It's good to have you back, my sons," Flinn spoke up, he and Dis approaching them both to extend their greetings.

"And it's good to have you here to come back to," Fili grinned, slapping his father on the back affectionately.

"Mahal's thanks for that," Dis nodded, leaning against her husband in a possessive manner, as she had been doing quite often since his return.

"And did you find what you sought, in order that the wedding may continue on schedule?" Thorin asked, looking over at Kili and then Thranduil.

"That I did," the younger prince announced, stepping towards his pony and removing a sizable box that had been strapped to his saddle. "I just need to put it together, and everything will be set."

"Not everything," Dis said with a shake of her head. "You are filthy and in desperate need of your hair washed and braided. I will have no son of mine showing up at his own wedding looking like a scruffy wanderer."

Kili opened his mouth to protest, but before he could utter a word, Thorin gave a slight gasp of shock, drawing everyone's attention to him. They all watched as his look of surprise shifted to one of pure joy.

"Speaking of scruffy wanderers," he chuckled to himself, pointing towards a cart and pony, slowly approaching from the western direction. Everyone turned to see that it was driven by none other than Gandalf the Grey, heading towards them with a big smile on his old weathered face.

"Hail and well met," the wizard called, holding up his staff in greeting.

"Gandalf!" Thorin beamed. "Once again your coming has not been looked for…but you are always welcome, old friend."

Once he had made it to where the others stood, he climbed off his cart, greeting his friends with handshakes and bows of respect.

"And what brings you to Erebor?" Thorin asked, though in his mind the wizard never needed a reason.

"A little bird told me that something very exciting was to be happening here today, and I didn't wish to miss it," Gandalf grinned, giving Kili a little wink of his eye, causing the dwarf prince to blush slightly.

"Well, your timing is impeccable," Bard laughed, always happy to see the wily wizard.

"Of course it is," Gandalf stated, looking almost affronted by his words. "I am known for my punctuality…or at least arriving just in the nick of time."

This made all there laugh at his jest, and soon everyone headed inside, for there was a wedding to prepare for!

.

.

The group all gathered for lunch, wishing to have something in their stomachs to get them through the ceremony and onto the late night feast. It was a joyous occasion, with much laughter, talk and heated looks exchanged by the soon to be bride and groom. Yet when everyone was finished, Dis and the other dams whisked Tauriel away, saying it was time to start dressing, even if it was still hours till dark. Kili and Fili too headed to their rooms, intent on bathing and getting dressed in their royal best.

After helping her husband prepare, Sier dressed the children and passed them over to Ilin, who offered to mind them until the ceremony. Then she too headed off, eager to help Tauriel in any way possible. Meanwhile Fili marched across the hall and knocked on Kili's door.

"Kili…I've come to help you get ready," he told his brother through the wooden barrier.

"Come in," the younger dwarf called, sounding somewhat frustrated as he did.

Fili entered and found Kili sitting on the floor, unwashed and wearing only his britches and a frown on his face, his chest and feet bare. The older brother could only assume that the younger had been in the process of stripping down to take a bath when he got sidetracked, and it wasn't hard to figure out by what. In his hands was a twisted mess of ivy and a nearly every star-flower he had collected was scattered across the floor.

"What's going on here?" Fili asked, stepping carefully so as not to crush any flowers as he came to sit beside Kili. "Why aren't you even bathed yet?"

"I can't do it!" he growled, dropping the ivy into his lap and throwing his hands up in disgust. "Why on earth did I ever believe I could make this wreath for Tauriel to wear? _Why?"_

"A dwarf in love thinks he can do anything," Fili laughed, patting his brother on the shoulder before picking up the strand of ivy and looking at it carefully. "This doesn't look so bad."

"Are you blind?" Kili all but cried. "It looks horrible!"

"Not if you just give it a twist," he replied, turning the greenery here and there. "And if you stick this through there…and then pull it around to meet at the other end like this." And suddenly as if like magic, there before Kili was a perfectly round ring of ivy…ready for the star-flowers.

"How…how did you do that?" Kili gasped, taking it gently into his hands and inspecting it with great interest.

"I have a little lass who loves it when I make her daisy crowns," Fili revealed, happy that this talent of his was being put to good use.

"Thank you, Fili," he said, almost looking as if he were going to cry from sheer gratitude.

"What are brothers for?" the blond dwarf laughed. "Now, hurry up and put those little white flowers in there so we can get it delivered to Tauriel. Then you need to get dressed!"

"Right…flowers first, then clothes," Kili nodded, picking up the star-flowers as he began to stick them in amongst the ivy leaves, creating a rather stunning looking flower crown…if he did say so himself – which he did.

He had just finished, with Fili offering suggestions, but never touching the flowers himself, when there came a knock at his door.

"Come in," Kili called once more, yet this time with far less frustration than before.

The door opened to reveal their father, Flinn, as well as Thorin and Dwalin. Each of them were already dressed and ready to go. Yet after taking one look at the two brothers sitting on the floor – one still half naked – they all three gave a sigh of defeat.

"I thought Dis was simply being overly fussy when she suggested we all go and make sure you were getting ready," Thorin stated, crossing his arms over his chest and staring at Kili. "Yet now I see she was right on target. What's wrong with you, lad? You have less than two hours to go!"

"That's plenty of time," Kili groused, turning the wreath around in his hands to see if he had missed a spot where he still needed flowers. Yet it looked perfect, and he was more than satisfied with his handiwork. "I can get ready in no time at all."

"For something like a council meeting, perhaps," Dwalin nodded. "But this is your wedding lad, and your bride might expect more than just a spit and polish."

"And we're here to help with that," Flinn grinned, apparently overjoyed to be a part of this momentous occasion – having missed so many already in the past.

"All right," Kili nodded, hardly listening to everything they were saying, still focused on the masterpiece in his hands. "But first, I need to get this to Tauriel…otherwise, according to Thranduil, the wedding won't happen."

"Fine," Dwalin huffed, taking a step or two closer, yet avoiding the flower strewn area around Kili. "Give it here, lad, and I will see that she gets it."

"Be careful," Kili insisted, handing it over as if it were made of glass. "Don't crush it or drop it…and don't you dare sneeze on it!"

Dwalin just rolled his eyes and turned to leave, giving Flinn and Thorin a look that said 'good luck' as he passed.

Once the bald warrior was gone, Kili scooped up the flower remnants and put them back in the little box, hating to see what he worked so hard to collect just go into the trash. But as soon as they had a clear path, his father and his uncle moved forward and took hold of him under his arms and pulled him to his feet.

"Now…to the washroom with you!" Thorin commanded.

"I'm a grown dwarrow, I can bathe myself!" Kili grumbled as they all but dragged him into the next room.

"Stop fussing," Fili ordered, shaking a finger in his face. "Any more whining from you and I'll go get little Flinn's barrel and dunk you in that."

"I'm not a dwarfling!" Kili huffed.

"Then stop acting like one and strip down, lad!" Flinn laughed, pulling the lever that allowed the hot water to come spilling out the flume, filling the stone tub.

"And here I thought only amas were supposed to see a dwarrow naked," Kili muttered to himself as he undid his britches and tugged them off.

"Well, after today, you can add your wife to that list," Fili laughed, watching as his brother's face turned red. "Now…get in!"

.

.

And so he did…with a fair amount of direction from the others, whether it was desired or not. After he was squeaky clean and dried off, Flinn took charge of combing and braiding Kili's unruly hair, while Fili and Thorin worked on his outfit. The trousers were easy, as were the boots, for Kili had several nice pairs of those to choose from. Yet when he looked at his brother and uncle, expecting them to hand him a tunic from his closet…Fili instead held out a wrapped package.

"What's this?" Kili asked, eying his brother suspiciously.

"Just open it and see," Fili urged, thrusting the item into his hands with a wide grin.

Curiosity getting the better of him, he did just that, ripping into it with great anticipation. What he saw took his breath away. It was a magnificent blue and gold tunic fit for a king…or at least a prince. It even had the Durin emblem embroidered on the front, announcing to all his royal lineage.

"Sier made it," Fili informed him, when Kili seemed unable to speak. "She said that the accents are made from the same gold ribbon the seamstresses used on Tauriel's dress, so you two will match."

"This is…is…amazing," Kili whispered, running his hand over the garment in awe. "I had no idea she was doing this."

"Me either, but then again, I've been kind of busy for the past several days traipsing around in search of flowers," Fili laughed, enjoying the look on his brother's face. "Now, put it on, let's see if it fits!"

Kili eagerly slipped into it, and after wrapping a wide leather belt around his waist, he donned his prince's crown, nearly identical to the one that Fili also wore. He then held out his hands, offering himself for inspection.

"Well? How do I look?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Like a prince of Erebor," Thorin stated, impressed by Sier's fine stitching of the Durin emblem; seven stars above a crown and anvil.

"Like a fancy version of my grungy brother," Fili laughed.

"Like my precious son, Kili…all grown up," Flinn finished, a catch in his throat as he said the words.

"Now, don't start, Adad," Fili chuckled, throwing his arm over his father's shoulder and giving him a squeeze. "Amad is going to cry a mess of tears herself when she sees him…we need you to stay strong and take care of her."

"I…I will try," Flinn agreed, sniffing a bit as he wiped at his eyes, attempting to be strong. Yet when Kili walked up and threw his arms around him, there was no going back after that. The two dwarves just stood there, holding on to each other and sobbing loudly. Fili and Thorin stood back, letting them have their moment…yet even their eyes were far from dry.

When father and son finally parted, they were laughing, each one slightly embarrassed by their emotional display. Yet it was a moment the two would treasure forever, with no regrets.

"Now all we have to do is get Kili from here to the orchard without any of his braids coming lose or him getting dirty," Thorin huffed, trying to comport himself after getting rather choked up.

"Well, we better get going then…just in case he falls into a mud puddle, runs off chasing butterflies, or something else that would cause us to come back and start all over again," Fili laughed, earning a scowl from his brother.

"First of all, it's night so there would be no butterflies to chase," Kili pointed out. "And second…I'm a grown dwarrow, not a dwarfling, and I think I can make it through the mountain and into the orchards without too much issue, thank you very much."

"We'll see," Thorin said with a measure of doubt.

In the end, they made it to the ceremony location with only having to go back to Kili's chambers once, to change his trousers…don't ask.

.

.

Meanwhile, Tauriel was also being primped and fussed over as if she were a queen. When she joked about this, they reminded her that by nightfall, she would be a princess, and that quickly wiped the smile off the elleth's face.

"It's just a title, my dear," Dis said reassuringly. "It does not define you."

"And if _I_ can get used to it, so can you," Sier laughed.

There was a knock at the door, and Bergie went to answer it, leaving the others to continue getting Tauriel ready. When she opened it and saw her husband standing there, she grinned.

"Oh, and what might you be doing skulking around here?" she asked, raising a teasing eyebrow. "Trying to get a peek of the bride and report back to Kili?"

"No," he huffed, holding the ivy and flower wreath out to her, glad to be rid of the frilly thing. He had received quite a few odd looks as he packed it through the halls, darkening his mood with each step. "I was asked to deliver this fool thing for the lad. Now take it so I can go find myself a stiff drink."

"Oh, no you don't," she corrected. "You need to go find Balin, for he is minding the twins. Take them down to the orchards and find a nice spot for us to watch the wedding. I'm still a lot shorter than most, and I don't want any tall humans or elves blocking my view!"

"Yes, my dumpling," he grinned, leaning in to give her a kiss on the tip of her nose. "If I must, I'll hoist you on my shoulders just so you won't miss a thing."

"Over my dead body you will!" Bergie protested, though a grin spread over her lips. "Now get going, my big brute." She gave him a final wink before shutting the door.

"Look, Tauriel, your crown has arrived!" Bergie announced, walking back to where the dams were hovering around the elleth, who was having her hair braided by Dis. "I think Kili did a very nice job of it too."

Tauriel turned and gazed upon the wreath of ivy and star-flowers, her eyes welling up with tears as she held out her hands.

"He…he did a splendid job," she confirmed, wiping at her cheeks as she tried to smile.

"Are you sure?" Dis questioned, not at all certain what the wreath was supposed to look like. Had Kili completely messed it up somehow? "You don't look very pleased."

"No…I am!" she insisted, though the tears were still running down her cheeks. "It's just that…it's so beautiful, and he made it just for me."

"Oh, so those are happy tears?" Dena deduced, all the dams letting out a sigh of relief.

"Yes…mostly," Tauriel nodded, at last able to form a genuine smile. "I do feel sad that my parents are not here to see this day. Yet, nothing can be done about that, and I will not allow anything to diminish my happiness."

"You might not have your true mother and father here, Tauriel," Dis told her, stepping around to stand in front of her as she took her hands in both of hers. "But from this day forth, Flinn and I will serve as your parents…if you will have us."

This started the elleth crying all over again, and it was a few minutes before she was able to compose herself once more.

"Your kind words have touched me deeply, Lady Dis," Tauriel said, accepting a handkerchief from Bergie as she dabbed at her eyes. "Yet, I fear if I do not stop crying, Kili will notice and think I'm an unhappy bride."

"We just won't tell him that you cried," Dena stated firmly. "And by the time you are ready to go, we will have you all cleaned up and no one will be the wiser."

"And that moment is closer than you think," Sier said, having been the one keeping track of the time. "Now, wipe your eyes with this," she said, handing her a cool damp cloth, "Then we need to hurry things along."

Once the tear stains and puffiness was gone, the dams did a few touch-ups on her sparse make up – for Tauriel was a natural beauty, and needed very little enhancement. Her hair had been done in a mixture of dwarf and elf style, the majority of it hanging loosely down her back, with a few intricately decorated braids woven from her temples back into a high crest at the back of her head that billowed down with the rest. There were two smaller braids on either side that fell in front of her ears and dangled down to her chest. The left one was where Kili would be placing her marriage bead, the courting bead and the engagement bead having already been removed, to be tucked away and saved as mementos.

Tauriel's dress was next, and she stepped behind a changing screen to slip it on. It had turned out exactly how she had envisioned it…beautiful. The gown was made of the finest white silk that hugged her body and hung straight to the ground, pooling around her feet. It had a plunging low scoop in the back, and a slightly more modest one in the front. The sleeves were tight fitting until they reached her elbows, where they hung loose and formed a point at the end of the billowing fabric. However, what set the whole dress off, was the shiny golden ribbon that wound around her sleeves, bodice and waist, accenting her delicate figure perfectly. A pair of dainty white slippers and emerald hoop earrings were added, but the crowning beauty was the ivy and star-flower head piece made by Kili.

"Oh, Tauriel," Dis gasped as the elleth stepped out from behind the screen. "You…you look so lovely!"

"Not that you didn't look pretty before," Dena laughed, covering her lips with her fingers as she gazed at the bride. "But now…I think Kili is going to faint dead away when he sees you."

"He better not," Tauriel laughed, blushing at the compliments and appraising looks she was receiving. "I plan on getting married tonight, not having to nurse Kili back to consciousness."

"I promise to be standing by with a bucket of water to revive him if he even looks like he's going down," Sier assured her, almost in tears herself by how lovely Tauriel looked.

"I thank you for your support," the red haired lass said with a nod. "So…how much longer before we leave?"

"Not long," Dena called back, heading for the door. "I will inform everyone that you are ready, and see you when you come down the aisle." She stopped suddenly and turned around, hurrying back as she grasped Tauriel's hands in hers. "I'm so happy for the two of you. Truly I am." And before the elleth could express her gratitude, the dam was out the door and gone.

"Well, there's no turning back now," Sier told Tauriel with a bit of a laugh.

"And I wouldn't want to, either," the elleth assured them all with a grin. "Let's get this wedding started!"

* * *

 **Oh boy, both Kili and Tauriel are dressed to impress and ready to go.**

 **And good for Kili, he got that wreath made and to his bride just in time.**

 **Look...Gandalf is here! Too bad they didn't have enough time to invite Bilbo. But the Shire is a LONG distance and the Eagles were busy. ha ha.**

 **More tomorrow.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Feu d'Argent:** Yep, a full year...I just can't believe it. Yah, Bina hates everyone...she is just built that way. Oh, I think Bard is wiser than most give him credit for...unless he is drunk, then he is clueless. Right, Kili needs to find his own way, and not have images of Sier and Fili in his mind...EVER! ha ha. I went to see Rogue One today...I enjoyed it a lot. Can't say more because I never know who might be reading this and don't want to give out any spoilers. I liked your little nod to Star Trek too...it was cute!

 **abc:** Good, I will have Bofur save you a seat on the Dwarf side. ha ha. I am glad the chicken and goat story made you laugh. Dwalin is such a funny duck. Fili did pretty well with 'the talk' he gave Kili...much better than Thorin would have done, I am sure. ha ha. Thanks.

 **Emrfangir:** Glad you liked the Dwalin story! I spent many a night wracking my brain trying to come up with how those three things could have been related. ha ha. Sier does indeed rule...and she will one day too, beside Fili. ha ha. Yep, Thorin is no dummy, he knows quality when he sees it...and he plans on putting her skills to work too. No, there is no bouquet to toss, sorry. But who knows what will come out at a wedding, ha ha. Love IS in the air you know. Thanks

 **Jay Jay:** Yep, the wedding is coming...SOON! And with Sier's help, Thorin is making great progress towards dwarf/elf relations. Kili is looking forward to that as well...but in a different way. ha ha. I agree that it would be nice if they wanted to renew their vows...but I just don't have time to write it. Just imagine it happened though, OK? I like your idea of who you picture as Dis and Flinn. I knew who Lucy Lawless was, but I had to look up Aaron Echart. Yes, he DOES look like a good Flinn character. I even found a picture of him with longer hair, a beard and a mustache. Perfect! I will definitely hire him to play the part when someone buys my story and wants to make a movie out of it! ha ha. Thanks.


	143. Chapter 143

**Did everyone notice I temporarily changed the icon of the story to a picture of Kili and Tauriel kissing in their wedding clothes? Not sure who drew it...but I like it.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 143**

 **~X~**

* * *

Dena made it to the entrance of the mountain, through the stunning new gates, and down the long path that led towards the orchards and fields. The land set aside for the crops were vast, for each year they cleared a little more area and expanded the planting, until they were producing enough crops to nearly sustain the mountain, Dale, and Esgaroth for the entire winter. Oh, they still traded liberally with nearby towns and cities, but for the most part they were now self-sustaining. Thankfully, the orchards were not terribly far away, and the dam made the trek in no time at all. All along the way she passed those heading towards the wedding site, most eager to see this wedding between their prince and the mysterious elf. Tauriel would definitely be an oddity for quite a while, but then again, so had Marigold, and they had eventually accepted her.

When Dena arrived, she found Fili and Kili standing near where the ceremony would be held. She hurried to their side and announced that things could begin whenever they were ready.

This caused Kili's eyes to grow wide, and he looked over at his brother nervously.

"Stay calm, Kili," Fili urged, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You'll be just fine."

"I know," he nodded, taking a few deep breaths. "I can do this."

"Yes, you can," Fili chuckled.

"Is Tauriel all right?" Kili asked Dena. "Is she worried?"

"Only about you," the dam laughed, making Kili blush slightly. "You will be amazed when you see her…she is so beautiful."

"She's always been beautiful to me," Kili argued, though now wanting to see her all the more.

"Just wait, Kili…just wait," Dena told him with a wide grin, then headed off to find Gloin and her son amongst the crowd of guests.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Fili asked once she was gone, wanting to know for certain that his brother was not going to faint…for it had become a bit of a habit in the Durin family lately.

"Yes…I promise to stay upright," Kili laughed, though one could tell that possibility had been on his mind as well.

Just then Ilin appeared, having brought both her children and Fili's down from the mountain. Dwalin had apparently walked with them, and was carrying Freya in his muscular arms, with Tor and Tal trailing along beside him.

"I hereby hand over the responsibility of your children back to you," Ilin laughed merrily. "I have my own to worry about now." And as if to punctuate her point, little Tae quickly ran off towards the food tables that Bombur was still fussing over, with Tam and Bram chasing after their little sister. Ilin rolled her eyes and headed off, mumbling something about why in the world they decided to have another one.

"Here you go, Fili," the bald warrior said, passing the fancy dressed little lass to her father. Dwalin then gave Kili a congratulatory slap on the back that nearly knocked him over, before ushered his own children off towards the empty seats, looking for the perfect spot for Bergie to view the ceremony.

"Are you ready to be my bead-bearer, Frerin?" Kili asked, kneeling down as he looked at his nephew.

"I…I think so," he told his uncle, his eyes darting nervously around at the many guests. "Will they all be staring at me?"

"Well, mostly they will be staring at me and Tauriel," Kili laughed. Yet noticing how uncomfortable the little dwarfling appeared, he offered a suggestion. "Would you like your brother to stand with you? You could still be the bead-bearer, he would just be your helper."

"Can he?" Frerin asked, looking very excited by the idea. He then turned to Flinn and gave him a pleading look. "Would you…please?"

"Sure, Naddith," Flinn agreed, more than happy to be of assistance.

"After all, I'm having _my_ brother stand by me…why shouldn't you?" Kili reasoned. "Now, here you go," the dark haired prince reached into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful golden bead, polished to perfection. All around it, were tiny white gems, inlaid within the metal that twinkled in the starlight. It was understated, yet perfect, and Kili knew that Tauriel would appreciate the simplicity of the design. He dropped it into Frerin's eager hands, watching as the lad let it roll around in his palm, eyeing it with a great deal of pride. "Now, put it in your pocket, and don't lose it."

"I won't," he nodded solemnly, knowing this was indeed a big responsibility. "I'll be careful, I promise!"

"I know you will," Kili grinned, ruffling the lad's hair just a bit.

"Hey, now," Fili groused, reaching out and doing his best to get Frerin's hair to lay back down. "Don't go messing him up, or Sier will have your head."

"She wouldn't dare kill the groom on his wedding day," the younger brother laughed.

"Don't bet on it," Fili huffed, having to lick his hand in order to get the last of his son's hair to stay in place.

"Are you prepared to begin, Prince Kili?" came a stern voice from behind them.

Turning they saw that Thranduil had silently approached, looking far more regal than they had ever seen him in a long white robe that nearly glowed with light. He wore an intricately designed circlet of silver on his head, which in Kili's opinion was much better looking than the spiky one made of wood and flowers he usually wore. This must be a ceremonial crown of sorts, he figured. The king was flanked on the right and left by a number of unfamiliar elves, both male and female, each one staring at Kili as if they were sizing him up.

"I am ready," Kili stated firmly, not wavering at all in his reply, though the scrutiny was a bit unnerving.

"These are friends of Tauriel," Thranduil explained, as if reading Kili's mind. "I thought it only right to notify them so that they may be in attendance at her wedding."

"Oh…yes, of course," Kili nodded, his expression turning to one of pleasure. "Glad you could all come. Any friend of Tauriel's, is a friend of mine." When several of the elves gave him curious looks, or attempted to stifle a laugh at his words, he added, "What I mean is…Tauriel's friends are always welcome here."

"We thank you for your hospitality, Prince Kili," the elf in front with the long dark hair spoke up, bowing at the waist. "Tauriel will be sorely missed, she was both our captain and our comrade."

"We have known Tauriel for many centuries, and as her friends, we only desire her happiness," another said, this time a pretty brown haired elleth with a warm smile. "We wish you both peace, long life, and many children."

"Thank you, I'm sure it will mean a lot to Tauriel that you came," Kili assured them, pleased that his bride now had some of her own friends there to support her. With a bow, the other elves then took their leave, heading over to where they would observe the ceremony, their grace and beauty causing many to stop speaking and stare at them as they passed.

"And are you ready as well, young Frerin?" the elf king asked, eyeing the grinning dwarfling. "For I hear you will be the one carrying the marriage bead."

"Yep!" he nodded with a wide grin, holding out his hand. "I've got it right here. And Flinn is going to stand with me so I won't be scared."

"That is a fine idea," Thranduil agreed. "Now, let me show you were you are both to stand." And stepping forward he stooped slightly and placed a hand on Frerin and Flinn's backs, ushering them towards the canopy of trees.

"You'd think he would be more concerned with where _I_ am to stand," Kili huffed. "I _am_ the groom after all."

"Yah, but he likes my sons better," Fili laughed, patting his brother on the back in a placating manner.

"Finn! Fren!" Freya whined, reaching out her hands towards where her brothers had just gone.

"Sorry, my little lass," Fili told her, kissing her cheek. "You're a bit young to be in a wedding. But don't worry, you still get cake."

"Da, da, da!" the dwarfling grinned happily, clapping her hands together in glee. For even if she was not the best talker just yet, she had no trouble understanding some things…and cake was one of them.

This made Fili laugh, but his brows furrowed slightly as he saw Thranduil bending over and speaking quietly to his lads, as if he were giving them directions. When they both nodded with wide smiles, Fili saw the elf king reach into his pocket and pass something to Flinn, though he was unable to see what it was from where he stood.

"What's going on over there?" he asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. Yet his attention was quickly stolen by the approach of Bard, Bain and Tilda, each one looking quite regal in their royal finery. Dunner, having arrived not long ago, was a few paces behind them, and he was looking a lot less green than he had that morning. However, he still appeared embarrassed, and was unwilling to look Fili and Kili in the eye.

"Where do you want us?" Bard asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Anywhere you feel comfortable," Kili told them, very pleased they had come.

"Perhaps someplace near the back?" Bain suggested, eyeing the two long rows of seats that lined both sides of the aisle. "That way we won't block the view."

"That's mighty kind of you, lad," Balin laughed, having come up beside them. "And I have just the spot, come, I will show you." And off they went.

As Kili and Fili watched, more and more guests arrived. The elves, as well as the men and women from Dale, sat mostly in the second row, allowing the shorter dwarves and hobbits to occupy the front where they could see. Bombur was still running around barking out orders near the tables, making sure that every detail was attended to, and would probably keep it up until the last minute.

"I didn't expect so many guests," Kili whispered to Fili as he looked around. The night was lovely, with a warm breeze gently blowing and the moonless sky nearly gleaming from the light of the stars. It appeared that each and every one was shining extra bright just to please Tauriel for her wedding. Thranduil was standing beneath the arch of the trees, looking very stern and powerful, with Flinn and Frerin a short distance to his right.

"It's not every day a prince of Durin marries a lass of the woodland realm," Fili pointed out. "I'm surprised the whole mountain didn't show up, not to mention those from far and wide."

"I'm certain more would have come," Gandalf chuckled as he walked up, apparently having overheard the brother's conversation. "I know for a fact, had he been given time, Bilbo would have loved to be here to see this day."

"Oh, now that would have been grand!" Kili agreed, truly having missed their merry hobbit friend over the past five years. "However, I don't recall him inviting us to his wedding!"

"That's right!" Fili huffed. "All we got was a message later saying the deed was done and over with."

"Much like yours was when we arrived in Erebor ten years ago, Master Fili," Gandalf reminded him, causing the blond prince to blush slightly.

"There were extenuating circumstances," he said in his defense. "It wasn't my fault."

"Nay, it was not," Gandalf laughed, reaching out to pat Fili on the shoulder reassuringly. "And look at what came from those circumstances, as you call them. You have a wonderful wife, and three beautiful children. You should be proud." The wizard then turned his attention back to Kili. "The point is, in your haste to wed, you did not allow any the time to travel here to witness it, thus you cannot fault any for not coming."

"That's fine with me," Kili laughed. "Tauriel and I were not looking to be a spectacle, we just wanted to get married."

"It appears you will get both," the wizard laughed, giving Kili a friendly smile. "I am pleased for you, my lad. It warms my heart to see you, Fili, and Thorin, all so happy in these troubling times. Cherish these moments, draw strength from them…for in time you might be in need of it."

"Now, none of that creepy wizard talk, Gandalf!" Kili insisted, holding up his hand in protest. "Not on my wedding day at least. If you have any ominous predictions, or glimpses of foresight, keep it to yourself. Understand?"

"And who says I have such abilities to see into the future?" the grey clad wizard asked with a chuckle.

"You showed up just in time for Kili's wedding, didn't you?" Fili pointed out.

"Oh, no, that was not foresight," Gandalf denied. "I simply smelled Bombur's delicious cake baking from afar, and came running."

"Sure, whatever you say, Gandalf," Kili laughed. "Whatever you say."

And then there came a loud ringing of the golden bell within Erebor's halls, for it too had been restored back to its place along with the gates. This signaled that the bride was leaving the mountain, and that everyone needed to take their places.

Thorin, who had been milling around, talking to the guests, and in general making sure everyone was properly welcomed, took Marigold by the arm and escorted her to her seat, with little Rose scampering behind. Once they were in place, with baby Raina sleeping in her mother's arms, Thorin moved to stand beside Thranduil. Though he was quite a bit shorter than the elf, he looked no less regal, standing there in his crown and coat that Sier had made him. After the invasion, he had insisted that it be thoroughly laundered, ridding it of any lingering scent of the traitor Hagen.

Bergie was the next to appear, hurrying over to find her chair beside her husband and children. Bomber, apparently at last satisfied with the food preparations, slipped in next to his own wife and family.

Dis came striding into the clearing a moment later, looking more happy and lighthearted than Fili and Kili had seen her in years. She stepped up and removed Freya from her oldest son's arms, before giving both of them a quick kiss on the cheek. Her hand reached up to cup Kili's face, allowing it linger just a moment longer as she gave him a loving smile.

"My baby," she said with a sniffle. "My littlest dwarfling is getting married. Where has the time gone?"

"Oh, Ama," Kili moaned. "Don't embarrass me on my wedding day."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Dis smiled, reaching up to kiss his cheek once more. "But you will always be _my_ baby…don't ever forget that."

She then went to join her husband, Flinn, who was grinning from ear to ear, completely overcome with joy by what was about to take place. The moment Freya was close enough to her grandfather, she wiggled out of Dis' arms and snuggled into Flinn's lap, all the while babbling contentedly to herself.

Fili and Kili moved to stand in front of Thorin and Thranduil, positioning themselves off-center just a bit to make room for Tauriel when she arrived.

"Do you have it ready?" Kili whispered to his brother once they were in place.

"Yep," he nodded with a grin. "It's right behind that bush over there. Don't worry."

"Good." Kili then turned his head and looked around the crowd. Near the front were Bifur and Bofur, however, it appeared that the hatted miner had managed to convince a pretty little dam to occupy the seat on his right. He was currently attempting to engage the shy lass in conversation, and from the wide grin on his face, as well as the slight blush on hers, Kili could only imagine what flowery compliments he was dishing out.

Dori, Ori and Nori were all sitting together, with the youngest of the three brothers holding a tablet full of sketch paper and a charcoal pencil poised in his hand, eager to document the occasion as quickly as his fingers would allow.

Gandalf stood in the back, his grey hat removed as he leaned on his staff, looking quite content with it all. Oin and Gloin were flanked on either side by Dena and Gimli, while Bombur, Ilin and their brood were grinning and waving from their seats up front.

Balin looked genuinely pleased as he leaned over and whispered something to Dwalin, causing the bald war-chief to give a loud bark of laughter. He was quickly shushed by a stern look from his wife, who had originally thought the children would be her biggest worry. Marigold and Rose were smiling at him, the little princess sitting very proper in her chair, so very proud to be a big sister now.

His eyes next fell upon his parents, Dis and Flinn, each one watching him with unshed tears in their eyes. Knowing they were both there, together, and so very happy for him, made this moment all the more special. Kili turned and looked at Thorin, seeing the very same expression on his face. And though he was beyond happy that his father was back, Kili knew in his heart that he would not be standing there today if it had not been for his uncle. Thorin had raised both he and Fili, cared for them, shown them how to fight, and essentially taught them everything they needed to know. And for that, he would be eternally grateful.

Then, there was Fili. His brother, his confidant, his protector, and best friend. Way back when Fili and Sier had married, Kili had feared that their bond would somehow be weakened by this. And yet, it never had… _not once_. Now, as he stood ready to take that leap into matrimony himself, Kili looked up at his brother, meeting Fili's eyes. And there it was. That look that said everything was going to be just fine. That he was doing the right thing, and that no matter what, his brother would always be there to support him.

Kili was now ready. With no worries, no fears, and no hesitation.

So with everyone he loved present, he turned and stared towards the path that led from the mountain, eager to catch his first glimpse of Tauriel.

.

.

Just around the bend, hidden from view in a grove of peach trees, Tauriel waited impatiently for her signal to proceed. Sier was just in front of her, having offered to be her matron of honor. Kili had mentioned the hobbit tradition to her, and when he had expressed his desire to have Fili to stand up for him, Tauriel had asked Sier to do the same for her. Both agreed readily, and so it was now to be a dwarf and elf wedding, with a little hobbit tradition tossed in.

Tauriel gave a slight shiver, yet it was not from any chill in the air. No, it was from anticipation and excitement, for the day she had long dreamed about had finally arrived. Yet looking back on her childhood fantasies, she had to laugh at how different it had all turned out. Nowhere in her memories had she ever dreamed her groom would be a dwarf, and that she would be marrying him at the foot of the mountain kingdom of Erebor. And still, she knew she would not change a single thing. Kili was her love, her life…and now her future.

"I think they're ready," Sier whispered, looking back at her with a wide smile. "Are you?"

"Oh, yes," Tauriel nodded, eager to see Kili once more.

"Then, let's go," Sier said, turning back around as she made her way from beneath the trees and headed towards where her own husband stood next to his brother.

Tauriel took one final steadying breath and looked up at the stars. The light of Eärendil shown especially bright, giving her the courage and strength she needed to take her first step towards her new life.

* * *

 **All right...seriously...the wedding is next, and it is a LONG chapter. ha ha**

 **Hope you enjoyed everyone arriving and getting ready and in place.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **abc:** Yes, whole year I have spent with these characters...I will miss them. Bofur has the chair next to him saved and all warmed up for you. Who knew Fili's hidden talent with wreaths? Flinn is overjoyed to be a part of his son's wedding. That's for sure. Dwalin is full of surprises, right? ha ha. Thanks, and I have to ask...what WAS Bofur saying to you while you were waiting for the ceremony to start? You were blushing, don't deny it!

 **Emrfangirl:** I think Kili just spilled food on his pants, grabbing a quick bite to eat before he headed down. Typical. Sorry that Gandalf forgot to pack the Bilbo this time. Happens when you leave in such a hurry, ha ha. And sorry the wedding was more than just A day away...but it will be coming your way tomorrow. ha ha. Thanks for being patient.

 **Guest:** Yep, one full year as of Jan 9th. Wonder what new stories 2017 will bring. ha ha.

 **Aranel Mereneth:** Getting Kili dressed and ready WAS a family affair, wasn't it. I bet Kili was happy Dis was busy with Tauriel and not in there washing behind his ears. ha ha.


	144. Chapter 144

**.**

 **Now...shall we have a wedding?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 144**

 **~X~**

* * *

Kili was fidgeting where he stood, craning his neck in hopes of spotting her soon. Sier stepped forward, coming into view and causing his heart to speed up. Tauriel would be next…in just a moment he would see her. His brother's wife flashed him a happy smile, telling him to hold on just a little longer, before she came to stand across from them both.

And then, there she was… _his Tauriel_ , appearing from the trees like some mythical queen from stories of old. She was beautiful…no, more than that, she was exquisite! Her white gown nearly glowed, as did the star-flowers within the wreath upon her head. The torches that illuminated the orchard caused her hair to look as if it too were on fire, and her lovely green eyes were trained solely on him. She was perfection, and soon she would be all his. Kili watched her walk towards him, her dress trailing behind her along the grassy path. The wind suddenly picked up, causing a myriad of pink blossoms to shower down around her like snow, taking his breath away at just how amazing the moment was. He would remember and cherish this sight of her for the rest of his life, never allowing it to fade, or his appreciation to wane.

Tauriel too was overcome by the sight of Kili. He was groomed to perfection with a stunning blue and gold tunic that bore the crest of Durin on the front. He was smiling from ear to ear, and she could easily see the love shining in his eyes as he watched her approach. Her heart leapt in her chest and she couldn't help but quicken her pace, eager to be with him once more.

When she at last was standing beside him, he reached out and offered her his hand, blushing slightly when he realized it was shaking. Still, Tauriel only smiled, took it in hers, and the two of them stepped forward, presenting themselves to Thorin and Thranduil.

The elf and dwarf king had talked about how they would proceed, wishing for the ceremony to go smoothly, without either of them growing angry with the other and ruining this night. It spoke highly of their desire for peace between their people, as well as their affection for the couple before them.

"Have you both come here out of loyalty, honor and a willing heart?" Thorin began, speaking the opening words of a traditional dwarf wedding.

"Aye," Kili answered, then looked up at Tauriel.

"I have," she assured him, meeting his gaze. "A _very_ willing heart."

This left Kili grinning from ear to ear, his enthusiasm over her reply almost making him miss Thranduil's next words.

"We gather this eve, under the boughs of the trees, which have sheltered our people in times of plenty and need," he began, gesturing to the branches and leaves above them. "To unite together two who wish to be bonded together in love. Let those who seek this union be named."

"Kili, prince of Erebor, son of Flinn, son of Frár." Here Kili paused and looked over at his parents, both of them beaming with pride. "Also son of Dis, daughter of Thráin, son of Thrór. The second heir to Thorin Oakenshield, king of Erebor, and from the line of Durin. I come to be wed." Kili stated, his voice firm and strong.

"Tauriel, Silvan daughter of Derhawn and Gwenï, captain of the guard and elleth of the Greenwood," Tauriel spoke next, listing her lineage as well. "I too come to be wed."

"We welcome you to this grove with joy, and ask that the blessings of the Valar be upon you tonight…and for the rest of your days." Thranduil stated, spreading out his palms in greeting. He then stood tall and began to speak in Sindarin, repeating the age old blessing given to those who chose to unite in marriage. It was a long, flowery bunch of words, which rolled off his tongue with ease and sounded more like music to those in attendance. When he was finished, all the elves present repeated the final word back in a hushed tone, apparently offering their approval to the couple as well.

"What did he say?" Kili whispered, understanding none of what had been said.

"I'll tell you later," Tauriel answered, her eyes sparkling with hidden tears. "But it was beautiful."

Thranduil then turned and looked at Thorin, offering him the opportunity to speak next.

"As king of Erebor, and uncle to the groom, I ask, who stands for the bride? Who among you speaks for her character and recommend her to this dwarrow?" And while he knew the answer, Thorin waited for Thranduil to speak.

"I hold that honor," the elf king stated, bowing slightly to Tauriel as he gave her an unexpected smile.

"And has Prince Kili offered you proper compensation for the bride's hand?" Thorin continued, also knowing the answer before it was given.

"He has," Thranduil replied a bit stiffly, offering no more confirmation than that…though none was needed.

"Then we shall commence with the vows," Thorin nodded, knowing that they had decided that he would go first in this part. "Kili, son of Flinn and Dis, son of Durin, do you claim this maiden as your mate and companion for the remainder of your days? Will you protect her, show her honor, and take on the role of her champion in all things?"

"I accept, and hereby swear to do so," Kili stated, his voice never wavering nor his smile dimming.

"And will you, Tauriel, daughter of Derhawn and Gwenï, ward of Lord Thranduil, accept this dwarrow as your mate and companion for the remainder of your days? Will you care for him, show him honor, and take on the role of his comforter in all things?"

"I accept and hereby swear to do so," she assured him, but where they expected her to stop, she continued on. "I also swear to be _his_ protector and stand as his champion if ever the need arises."

This was quite unheard of, a lass promising to protect her mate, but instead of being offended by her words, Kili burst out laughing.

"And I accept her offer gladly," he said in a loud voice. "For Tauriel has saved my sorry hide more times than I can count, and I'm extremely grateful for her skill and protection." He then raised her hand to his and gave it a loving kiss.

This caused the rest of the guests to breathe a sigh of relief, having been afraid that such a statement might have proven ill for their union. Yet, knowing Kili the way most did, they knew that he would in no way have seen it as a slight. Instead, viewing it as the proclamation of love, as it had been intended.

"Kili, do you have a token to give to your bride?" the king asked, also rather amused by the elleth's words and Kili's reaction to them.

The dark haired prince nodded and looked over at Frerin, who already had his hand in his pocket, digging around for the bead it held. Once he had fished it out, he raced over and held it up for Kili to take, his childish grin rather infectious. Taking the bead, he gave Frerin a wink of appreciation, watching as the lad returned to stand proudly beside his brother.

Kili turned back to Tauriel, raising the gold and diamond bead to her braid and securely snapping it in place. He then let the plait and bead fall back against the bare skin above her neckline, loving how it caressed the flesh that he so longed to touch himself. Yet that would have to wait for later, and with one last look at his bride's smiling face, Kili turned his attention back to Thranduil who was now speaking again.

"Tauriel of the Greenwood, by your words and actions, you have thus claimed Prince Kili as your mate. Let the setting of the sun, the rising of the moon, and the shining of the stars bear witness to this." He then turned to Kili. "And you, Prince Kili of Erebor, by your words and actions, you have also claimed Tauriel as your mate. Let the setting of the sun, the rising of the moon, and the shining of the stars bear witness to this." Thranduil then turned and gave little Flinn a slight nod, causing the lad to hurry over and hand the elf king a length of green ribbon from his pocket, a wide smile of pride on his face.

"Thank you, young Flinn," Thranduil said in acknowledgment, making the dwarfling grin ever wider, before he too returned to his place beside Frerin. "As the trees must bend to survive a storm, you two must be willing to bend as well. When troubles arise, change harsh words to whispers, your tears to joy, and your anger to love. For there is no weakness in admitting a wrong…only strength in the lessons learned." He then took the green ribbon, and nodding for them to extend their arms, Tauriel's hand laid over Kili's, he loosely draped the ribbon around their wrists, letting the ends fall down on each side. "As this binds your hands together, so are you now bound as one. By the laws of the Children of Ilúvatar, you are wed."

"And in the eyes of the Khazad, the two of you are hereby bound together in heart, mind and body," Thorin all but reiterated. "Kili, I give you your wife. Tauriel, I present to you your husband. Let it be written in the ancient scrolls of our line that a new daughter of Durin has been accepted."

At that, a loud cheer rose from the crowd, mostly from the dwarves and men, while the elves simply smiled and nodded their silent approval. When the audience simmered down a bit, Thorin gestured to Kili and Tauriel with a smile.

"Will you be kissing your bride now?" Though he hardly thought he needed to encourage such a thing from his impulsive nephew. Yet instead of taking his uncle up on his offer straight away, Kili instead turned and looked at his brother expectantly.

"Oh…right!" Fili all but leapt into action, heading for a nearby bush and extracting a sturdy box that had been hidden behind it. Returning quickly, Kili stepped aside, allowing his brother to place it down in front of Tauriel. And with everyone looking on in shock and wonder, the dark haired prince leapt atop it and stared his bride directly in the eye…for they were now of the same height.

"I figured our first kiss as husband and wife should be done on equal footing…or at least equal height." And before she could say a word, he took her in his arms, bending her back just slightly and kissed her firmly. Once more the crowd cheered…and this time, even the elves joined in.

.

.

It didn't take long for a throng of well-wishers to crowd around them, hugging, kissing, and telling them both how happy they were. And while Kili and Tauriel took it all in stride, accepting their happy words, what they truly wanted was to have a few moments alone. Yet this did not happen, as they were immediately whisked away to the reception area, where Bombur had indeed provided a feast fit for a king…three of them, in fact.

Kili and Tauriel sat next to each other, with Sier on one side and Fili on the other, the rest of the table filled with family and friends. And even if they were not totally alone, the two did find a way to connect with each other, by interlinking their hands beneath the table, and exchanging looks of utter love as they ate.

The evening was a success, with everyone present having plenty to eat, drink, and celebrate. Even the elves, who often came across as sullen, seemed to be having a good time, mixing with men and dwarves alike. It would appear that having one of their own - and their captain at that – marry into the race of dwarves had softened their opinions somewhat. Possibly taking a cue from their king, who was currently sitting beside Thorin, politely conversing. Thorin made sure that the elves were served meat this time, not wishing to make that mistake again.

"Well…it's done," Thorin said, giving a bit of a sigh. "Did you ever think you would live to see this day?" When Thranduil raised an eyebrow at his choice of words, Thorin rolled his eyes and rephrased his question. "Did you ever think this day would _happen_?"

"No, I did not," Thranduil confirmed, taking a sip of his wine as he looked out over the gathering before him. "Makes me miss the days when I could simply toss you into my dungeons without a second thought."

This made Thorin snort just a bit, but he covered it well by drinking deeply from his mug of ale.

"Aye, and the days when I didn't have to watch my tongue around your kind, referring to elves with every manner of foul speech," Thorin added, once he had swallowed successfully.

"Do not play false with me, Thorin Oakenshield," Thranduil told him imperiously. "I know full well that you still harbor such thoughts in the privacy of your own rooms…or at least your own mind." And while the sentiments might have seemed harsh, the tone in which he spoke them contradicted his resentment.

"True…yet no more so than you," Thorin agreed, giving the elf a side glance, the two of them unable to keep a brief smirk from appearing on their lips.

Marigold, who had been listening to the two of them, and all the while shaking her head in exasperation, finally spoke.

"I believe this union will be good for both of you," the queen said, her gaze drifting to where Kili and Tauriel sat. "For now, you two will have even more reason to lay your differences to rest. Not only will it be prudent for our kingdoms, but it will ensure the happiness of those we care about. For if we cannot get along peacefully…how can we expect Kili and Tauriel to remain here, or in Mirkwood? And you wouldn't wish to drive them away…would you?" Here she gave them both a very stern glare, which was not easy for such a lovely little hobbit.

However, even if it was like a bunny-rabbit trying to look vicious, the two kings bowed their heads in acquiescence.

"You are correct, Your Highness," Thranduil stated, raising his glass to her in a gesture of honor. "Your husband and I will indeed continue to strive towards more peaceful and amiable relations for our people."

"It would be most prudent," Thorin agreed, reaching over and squeezing her hand. "We will see it happen."

"Good," she nodded, looking as if she had just won a war. And perhaps she had…in a small way.

.

.

When the music began to play, and the bride and groom made their way out to the clearing set aside for dancing, everyone was anxious to see how the pair looked. The height difference was still a bit comical to some, though other than the use of the box to kiss her for the first time, Kili didn't seem to notice at all. In fact, her long legs were something he found rather appealing.

"Kili…I don't know any dwarf dances," Tauriel whispered, her eyes looking rather nervous. "I will make a fool of myself."

"Never," he countered. "And I'm not the best dancer in all of Middle Earth myself, you know. But that's the beauty of dancing…you can't ever go wrong. Just move to the rhythm, and have fun!"

And as Kili took her by the hand, and began to twirl her around to the beat of the music, Tauriel couldn't keep the happy smile off her face. They danced with such abandon, such joy, that each and every guest had to admit that they made a lovely pair.

"You dance divine," Kili told his wife, as they took another turn around the clearing, others soon joining them as the area began to fill. "I'm the luckiest dwarrow around to have you as my partner."

"Partner in all things, from here on out," Tauriel assured him, always enjoying this side of Kili. He was exuberant, energetic and extremely animated, and it made her feel more alive than she had in the past several hundred years. He was exactly what she needed in her life, and she thanked the Valar every day for throwing him into her path.

And around and around they went again, laughing and dancing until their legs nearly wore out.

.

.

Bard, who had been standing near the edge of the dance area was watching the bride and groom with a rather wistful smile.

"You're thinking of Mum, aren't you, Da?" Tilda asked, recognizing that look on her father's face quite well. It was something he often did, though perhaps not as much as he used to. Time always had a way of dulling the edges of an old ache, even ones of the heart.

"Aye, she would have loved this night," he nodded, taking another swig from his tankard. "It is nice to see Kili so happy, and though I've not known Tauriel for long, the two seem a very good match."

"I think they complement each other well," Tilda nodded. "He is wild and headstrong, and she is steady and calm. One will even the other out well."

"I would like to see you so well matched, my daughter," Bard stated, turning to look at her in a serious manner. "I do not want you to remain alone. I wish for you to find love as well."

"Da…I don't think…" she was halted there by Bard's hand coming up to stop her, silencing her words as he gave her a small smile.

"Do you know that I fell in love with your mum the moment I laid eyes on her?" he asked, watching as his daughter shook her head, never having heard this from her father before. "Oh, yes, I was instantly besotted by her, yet I never dreamed that she would ever think me good enough for her…nor her father, for that matter. I wasted quite a lot of time, time that could have been better spent together. It was she who finally spoke first, telling me that if I didn't finally act on my feelings, she would stop waiting and go find someone else who _was_ willing to court her. Well, that set me straight…and not two weeks later, I asked her to be mine forever." Again, Bard got that far away look in his eyes, and this time his brows came together in a frown. "Yet no one is guaranteed forever, my darling Tilda. Not you, not me, and certainly not Dunner. So my advice is to act upon your feelings and don't let life pass you by."

"You…you know of my feelings for Dunner?" she gasped, having already suspected, yet it was unsettling to have him say it out loud.

"I have for some time now," he nodded, getting a rather goofy grin on his face. "I'm your father, I see many things…including what happened down in the parlor last night."

At this, Tilda's hand flew to her lips as her eyes grew wide in horror.

"Oh…Da!" she whispered.

"Now, now, I'm not upset," he assured her quickly. "And if you are delaying in any way on my account, don't. While I would love to keep you at my side forever, I will not stand in the way of your happiness. At least with Dunner, I know that you will remain in Dale, and not go running off to Rohan like your sister did. Besides, I want more grandchildren! And not the kind I only get to see once a year, if I'm lucky."

"Grandchildren?" Tilda repeated, a giggle escaping her now upturned lips. "Da…I have yet to even tell him of my feelings and you're already talking about grandchildren?"

"Well, Bain is certainly not going to give me any at the rate he's going!" Bard huffed. "I swear, that boy is as tight lipped as you, when it comes to that pretty lass, Brenna!"

"You know about Brenna too?" Now this was news to Tilda.

"I'm not as old and foolish as you two think I am," Bard snorted, looking a bit offended by their attempts to keep him in the dark. "Now, Dunner is standing right over there," here he paused and pointed towards a nearby table where a few of the soldiers were standing around talking. "Why not go ask him to dance? If he does not take the hint after that…well, then maybe I was wrong about him being good enough for you."

"Do you truly think him so? Worthy I mean?" Tilda asked, her eyes straying to where the object of her affections stood.

"No man will ever truly be worthy of you, my precious Tilda," Bard stated. "Yet, if he pleases you…then who am I to disagree?"

"You're my Da, and that means you're everything," Tilda countered, reaching up on her tiptoes and kissing him on the cheek. "I love you."

"And I you," he said. "Now go, before I change my mind and lock you in a tall tower and never let you leave."

"Dale has no tall towers to speak of," Tilda laughed.

"Then I'll build one," Bard laughed. "I'm in pretty good standing with some dwarves I know, and they're mighty handy with stone. And if I tell Fili and Kili what it's for, I'm willing to bet it would get done a lot faster."

"Da! You wouldn't!" Tilda gasped.

"No, of course not," he assured her with a wink, giving his daughter a gentle nudge in the direction of Dunner.

Tilda rewarded her father with one last loving smile, before turning and heading over to where her soldier stood talking. When the group saw her approach, they all stiffened and stood at attention, bowing to their princess in respect.

"Captain Dunner," she began, her voice firm and full of confidence. "Might I impose on you to escort me in a dance?"

"A dance? Me?" he gasped, looking from her to his comrades, and then back in surprise.

"You _do_ dance, do you not?" she questioned in a teasing tone. "If not, I suppose I could ask Bofur…or perhaps Nori. They do not seem otherwise occupied." She quickly turned to leave, yet a smile tugged at her lips as she heard him speak behind her.

"No! Wait…I would be honored, Your Highness," he stammered, reaching out and taking her hand in an effort to stop her. "I would be very pleased to dance with you."

"Excellent," she smiled. "Shall we then?" And without another word, she led him away from his stunned friends and out among the other dancers.

.

.

Bain, who had been talking to Dwalin and Bergie, spotted his sister and Dunner, and after politely excusing himself, he headed straight for his father.

"Do you see what Tilda is doing?" he hissed, eyeing Dunner with suspicious eyes. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Not a blasted thing," Bard told his son, acting as if nothing was amiss as he downed the last of his ale.

"What? Why not?" Bain barked out.

"Because I'm the one who told her to go dance with him, that's why," the king of Dale laughed. "Just as I'm now going to tell _you_ to go ask Brenna to dance was well."

"B-b-brenna?" Bain sputtered, almost choking on the word. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, get your sorry arse over there and dance with the girl," Bard ordered, pointing his empty mug in the lass' direction. "You have been mooning over her for months now, and I'm getting tired of acting like I don't have a clue."

"You knew…all this time?" Bain asked in a surprised tone.

"Why do all my children think I'm both blind and addle-brained?" Bard huffed incredulously. "They didn't make me king on my looks alone, you know. I have a mind, as well as two good eyes. In fact, I have already spoken wither her father, and we both agree it would be a fine match. We are willing to set down and work up a marriage contract whenever you like…assuming you ever get up the nerve to _ask_ the lass."

"Marriage contract…us?" All thoughts of Tilda and Dunner had now completely left his mind, leaving Bain in a state of utter shock. "You approve of her? You would accept her as my choice in a bride."

"Of course I would, Brenna is a lovely girl," Bard nodded. "She is a kind and respectful lass, and her family is well spoken of in the city. But if you two keep skulking around and meeting in secret – which has truly not been _all_ that secret – her father and I might insist you get married simply to salvage your reputations. I mean, don't you think it was a bit obvious the other night when Fili foisted her off to you to dance with? You don't honestly believe that was purely by chance, do you?"

"You mean…Fili did it on purpose?" Bain's head whipped around to stare at the devious dwarf who was busy talking with his wife.

"Those blinded by love often do not see what is right in front of them," Bard laughed with a shake of his head. "Now…I will tell you the same thing I told Tilda. Go, ask Brenna to dance, and for goodness sakes, lad…ask to court the girl openly!"

Bain looked at his father for a few moments more, before a wide wolfish smile spread over his face. He then pulled him into a manly embrace, slapping him on the back several times in happiness.

"Thank you, Da," Bain told him as he pulled back. "Thank you."

"None needed," Bard told him with a jerk of his head. "Now, get going, your lass is waiting."

And off Bain went, his feet hardly touching the ground as he hurried to her side, taking her hand and whispering something in her ear before the two made their way to the dance area. When Bain's eyes met with Tilda's, they exchanged approving looks, each one pleased for the other. Yet no one appeared as happy over this as Bard.

"Yep…Dis was right. Grandbabies are a parent's true reward." He then looked down at his empty mug with a frown. "But right now I think I need a reward of another kind…one in liquid form." And off he went towards the refreshment table, his eyes keenly focused on the keg of ale.

* * *

 **Well, at least Bard knows what HE wants. ha ha.**

 **And Bain and Tilda have the green light from their Da. Or perhaps Bard still might commission that tall stone tower. ha ha. How long can you grow your hair, Tilda?**

 **Well, did you like the wedding? The vows? Flinn being the ribbon bearer? Tauriel adding in her own lines? THE BOX?**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **JayJay:** I am just happy the weather was nice! It snowed five inches on my wedding day, so you can imagine my concern. ha ha. There is a part of me that does not want it to be over either...but then there is this other part of me that seems to think I need my life back. ha ha. Real life is highly over rated though...right? ha ha. Thanks

 **Aranel Mereneth:** I thought this was a good time for Kili to reflect on all his blessings. He has great friends, a wonderful family and soon a beautiful wife. And your request about the snippets is duly noted. Thanks

 **Qwikshot16yahoo:** Of course we will see some chicklets for Kili and Tauriel. but not sure what 'newvsprog' is...is it some strange food I don't know about. ha ha. Thanks

 **Guest:** Oh, yes, an infinity loop of dwarfy-goodness. I LIKE IT. ha ha. Well, it ain't over yet. ha ha. Thanks.

 **dojoson41:** ha ha, no, the new picture will not be staying, it was just put up there for a few days to let you all see what I based their outfits on. I will go back to my original one this weekend. Sorry I scared you. ha ha. And if I were done with the story...man was that ever a sucky place to leave you all hanging. ha ha. Sorry about you working nights...maybe Fili can sit with you one night while he is on watch duty? And sorry about the cliffhanger there. oops.

 **gginsc:** Who are sweet? There were a LOT of different characters in that chapter. And they will all give you cavities. ha ha. thanks

 **Emrfangirl:** Yes, it had a lot of touchy feely stuff. in it. Yep, Tauriel's peeps came to support her. Freya is a daddy's girl...and a grandaddy's girl. ha ha ha, yes, I could see him tripping. ha ha. Yes, only one more day and you get your wedding. Well, less than a day now...like six hours. Thanks

 **abc:** Yes, everyone is in place (even you) and now the ceremony can start. I am glad you had a good view, but you keeping all that sweet talk he said to yourself is just downright selfish! ha ha. You will have to wait and see what Thranduil is up to. As you know, I am starting on the snippet chapters now...we will see how fast I can crank them out. I too appreciate those who draw our favorite characters and share with us. I used to draw a long time ago...but I think I forgot how and now my fingers only know how to type. ha ha.

 **Feu d'Argent:** Well I hope so. ha ha. The snippets will be longer. ha ha. Sorry about your math test. I think Flinn Freya and Frerin COULD take over the world! Flinn is indeed where he should be...he belongs with his brother. I do like tying my story together...but the epilogue will do that the best...I hope. ha ha. Thanks


	145. Chapter 145

**.**

 **Now, let's see what happens as the reception comes to a close!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 145**

 **agnât'nâtha = daughter-in-law**

 **~X~**

* * *

Meanwhile, Thorin had excused himself from the table and went to stand beside Gandalf, who had been watching the goings on with a great amount of pleasure.

"I do hope you won't ruin the surprise and tell Bilbo about all this before we have the chance to journey to the Shire and inform him ourselves," he told the wizard, lacing his hands behind his back, his eyes on the dancing couples.

"What do you take me for, Thorin?" Gandalf asked dubiously. "Some gossip-monger? I am a wizard, who has been charged with a great many secrets, and I know how to keep them."

"Perhaps, but _this_ …" Thorin stated, nodding towards where Kili and Tauriel still danced. "This might be difficult for even you to keep to yourself."

"True, true," Gandalf laughed, as he and Thorin shared a wide grin. "And it is rather unprecedented, to say the least. Then again…so was a dwarf marrying a hobbit."

"Aye," Thorin chuckled, his eyes straying to his wife, who was sitting beside Bergie, holding their new daughter in her arms. "And if Kili finds half the happiness that I have, then he is indeed a fortunate dwarrow."

"I commend you on your acceptance of all this, Thorin," Gandalf stated. "You have changed a great deal from the care-worn, grudge driven dwarf I met in Bree all those years ago. And I couldn't be more pleased over the transformation."

"I still don't care overly much for Thranduil…and neither does he for me," Thorin was quick to point out, not wishing to overly perpetuate the rumor that they were now friends. "But I suppose that Tauriel isn't all that bad…even if she was the one who tossed us in the dungeons back in Mirkwood."

"Then you should be all the more pleased that she is now on _your_ side, Thorin," Gandalf informed him.

"That is true," the king nodded with a wide smile and a wicked gleam in his eye. "And Thranduil has to deal with _that_. Oh, Mahal…it has to be killing him!"

"Perhaps I was wrong," the wizard said with an exasperated sigh and a roll of his eyes. "You haven't changed all that much, Thorin Oakenshield." He then gave him a happy wink. "Yet a better friend I couldn't ask for." The two exchanged knowing looks before Gandalf cleared his throat. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have something that needs tending to."

"Oh…and what might that be?" Thorin asked.

"You'll see," was all the wizard would say, before he wandered off humming quietly to himself, leaving Thorin to wonder…and worry.

Yet before he could spend too much time dwelling on the oddities of Gandalf, Fili approached him, followed by another dwarf who appeared to be a few years younger than his nephews.

"King Thorin," Fili began, telling him that this was to be a conversation dealing with official business. "May I present to you Jorun, son of Jorus, and if it pleases you, a future Raven Keeper."

"Oh?" Thorin questioned, eyeing the rather nervous looking lad. "Usually those inducted into the raven speaking program are done so at a much younger age. Might I inquire why you think this dwarrow is suited for the duty of learning to speak to the ravens?"

"Because he already can," Fili told his uncle with a look of pride. "It was Jorun here who took on the duty of speaking to the ravens after Kili and I were captured at the mines. He is of the Longbeard clan, and apparently his great-grandmother had Durin blood in her veins."

"Did she now?" Thorin stated, intrigued by this bit of news.

"Just a drop, I'm sure, Your Majesty," Jorun answered, his head still bowed, unwilling to look the king in the eye. "She never claimed to be royalty, just that in her lineage, one of her ancestors came from that line."

"Well, it appears to have been enough that you can speak to, and understand, the ravens without any formal training," Fili pointed out. "Thus, you deserve a position among the Raven Keepers."

"I agree with my nephew," Thorin nodded, finding he liked this dwarrow's temperament very much. "First thing tomorrow, I will notify Yarvin, Chief of the Raven Keepers, that you will be joining the ranks. Don't be late."

"Oh, no, Your Majesty!" The dwarf gasped, aghast at the idea. "I would never dream of being late!"

"Good to know," Thorin chuckled, pleased by the lad's eagerness. He was young, but apparently of age, and looked to be a stout enough dwarf. Jorun would be perfect for a position with the ravens. "I commend you for your resourcefulness and willing spirit, Soldier. You are dismissed."

"Thank you my king…" he said, bowing low. He then turned to Fili, "My lord prince," offering him the same courtesy. And with a smile that would have lit up the night sky, he turned and headed off, unable to believe his good fortune.

Jorun was so wrapped up in his own thoughts in fact, that he didn't notice the young ginger-haired lass who was heading right for him. Apparently, she didn't either…at least not until they bumped right into each other.

"Oh!" Tam cried, the two drinks she had been carrying sloshing out of the cups and landing all over the dwarrow she had just run into. "I'm so terribly sorry!"

Jorun was a little startled, but his smile never faltered, even as he looked down at his now soaking wet vest.

"No real harm done, lassie," he told her, brushing off the majority of the liquid. "I should have been watching where I was going."

"No, it was all my fault," she insisted, setting the cups down on a nearby table and reaching into her pocket for her handkerchief. She quickly began to dab at the dwarf's chest, doing her best to sop up some of the mess. "My mother often says I have a one track mind, and all I was thinking about was getting the drinks back to our table without spilling them…and now look what happened!"

"Well, I won't tell anyone if you won't," he suggested, leaning in rather conspiratorial. "I wouldn't want a sweet little thing like you to get in trouble on my account."

"I'm not so very little," Tam stated, her dander rising at his assumption. "I'm already in my thirties, I'll have you know!"

"Well now, a right grown up lass, are ya?" Jorun teased, finding her spunk quite adorable. "I beg your pardon, Lady…" Here he stopped and waited, giving her the opportunity to introduce herself.

"Tam, daughter of Bombur, at your service," she said, bowing politely.

"Jorun, son of Jorus, at yours and your families," he replied, returning the bow. He then looked up, interest in his eyes. "Not the Bombur of King Thorin's original company?"

"The very same," Tam stated proudly.

"Well, it is indeed a pleasure, Lady Tam," Jorun told her. "And don't worry, we will keep this our little secret. All right?"

"Yes, please," she nodded, blushing slightly.

"Well, it has been nice meeting you, Tam, and I hope to see you again sometime," he said, taking her hand in his and kissing the back of it courteously. He then headed off, whistling to himself as he went, his mind still on his new and exciting position as a raven keeper.

Tam stood there, looking down at her hand and then up at the retreating dwarf, her mouth open in shock.

" _Jorun_ ," she whispered to herself, lightly touching the spot where he had kissed her hand.

"Tam…what's the matter with you?" Bram asked as he walked up to her, staring at the odd expression on her face.

"I…I don't know," she answered, still not taking her eyes off the retreating dwarrow. "My…my hand is tingling."

"Well shake it off and stop gawking like some lunatic," her brother huffed. "And where's the drink you said you were getting for me?"

Tam turned and glared at her brother, placing her hands on her hips.

"I am not your servant, Bram!" she informed him in no uncertain terms. "As for your drink…you can bloody well get it yourself." And turning on her heel, she stormed off, leaving her brother staring at her in surprise.

"What's gotten into her?" he asked himself, scratching his head in wonder. "Dams…you just can't figure them!"

.

.

Bard had just put a fresh mug of ale to his lips when he heard a voice from behind speak his name. Choking a bit, he swallowed hard and turned around, surprised to see that it was Dunner standing there.

"My King," he began, bowing deeply. "I…I would like to speak to you if I might."

"Where is Tilda?" Bard questioned, looking around in hopes of seeing his daughter. Granted, he had told her to go dance with the lad, but he had certainly not expected Dunner to approach him this soon. He was not quite sure he was ready for _that_ talk.

"She has gone to speak with the bride and groom," Dunner explained, gesturing to where Kili and Tauriel stood at the edge of the dance floor.

"Very well," Bard nodded, clearing his throat and doing his best to appear intimidating – which for him was not hard, his height alone giving him dominance. "What might you wish to talk to me about, Soldier?"

"I…I would like to ask your permission to court your daughter, My Lord," Dunner stated, squaring his shoulders and looking Bard directly in the eye. "I know I am not worthy, and could never truly hope be, but I promise if you grant me permission, I will do all I can to prove that I am the best man for Tilda."

"I see," Bard replied, setting his mug down and crossing his arms over his chest. "And what do you feel you can offer my daughter? Wealth? Prestige? Power?"

"Nay, My King, for I have none of these things," he admitted, looking somewhat crestfallen at the thought. "Yet I have a heart full of love and two strong hands to offer her protection, comfort, and assistance. I can also promise that I will treat her like the queen she is meant to be, even if it be on a pauper's wages. She will always come first in my life…if you will allow it." When Bard remained silent, his expression giving nothing away, Dunner got nervous and quickly added. "Unless you require wealth and power, I…I could get it. I will do anything it takes to secure Tilda's hand. Perhaps I could…" Here Bard cut him off.

"No, lad," he said with a bit of a chuckle. "I do not require those things, and neither does Tilda. Many forget that I raised my family on a bargeman's salary, so power and fame were never something we desired…rather, it was thrust upon us. And if you meant even half the words you told my daughter the other night in the parlor…then I see no reason why I should stand in your way."

"My words to Tilda…in the parlor?" Dunner questioned, his eyebrows knitting in confusion. "We did not speak last night. I passed out right after arriving."

"Ahhh, then you truly do not recall regaining consciousness just long enough to win a kiss from my daughter with your words of devotion," Bard questioned in amusement, watching as the soldier's eyes grew wide in horror.

"You mean…that wasn't all just a dream?" he gasped, his hands flying to his head in shock. "Oh, My King…I am so sorry…I had no idea! I never would have….Oh, please, forgive me!"

"There's nothing to forgive," Bard laughed, laying his hand on the man's shoulder. "There is a saying… _the truth is in the wine_. Meaning a man's real character and feelings are laid bare when he is under the influence of strong drink. If that was your true nature, as well as your honest feelings for my daughter, then I think she is in fine hands. After all, you asked for one kiss, and once she had given it, you did not demand or attempt to steal another. That shows honor, not to mention a great deal of self-restraint."

"I would never disrespect Tilda, Your Majesty…never!" Dunner swore.

"I believe you," Bard nodded. "Thus, you have my permission to court my daughter. But do not think I will so easily hand her over to you, Soldier. You must continue to prove yourself worthy, to me and to her. In the end, I leave the choice in Tilda's hands. It is her you will need to convince."

"And I shall do so with my love and devotion," Dunner said with a smile of happiness. "Thank you, My King. I hardly know what to say…or how to repay you!"

"Your smile…and the one you place on my daughter's face, is all the payment I require." Bard then turned back towards the keg of ale. "Might I interest you in a mug of Thorin's best?"

"Nay, my lord," Dunner said, his face turning into a sickly frown. "I think it will be a few more days before I can think about drinking anything stronger than water."

"Ahhhh, I understand," Bard laughed. "Then go find my daughter and tell her the good news…assuming you have already asked to court her, that is."

"I have…but she said I needed _your_ answer before she would give me hers," Dunner revealed.

"Well, now you have it," the king nodded. "Go, enjoy the evening."

"I will…thank you…thank you so much!" And after a bow, he was off running, looking through the crowd for Tilda.

"Ahh…young love," Bard whispered.

.

.

Fili and Thorin had continued talking after Jorun had departed, but it wasn't long before another soldier approached, bowing to his king, and handing him a scroll.

"The ravens delivered this earlier today, but I was told to wait and give it to you after the ceremony," he informed Thorin, bowing again as he took his leave.

Thorin tore open the seal and read the message, his face darkening as he did.

"What is it, Uncle?" Fili asked, instantly concerned.

"It is a response from Lord Haken…leader of the Blacklocks," Thorin said, his teeth clenched as he hissed out the words. "He says he is coming to claim his son's body, as well as the prisoners. He should arrive next week."

"Did he say if he will accept your conditions…or does he want war?" Fili was not at all sure what the clan leader would do, but it would be in his best interest to sue for peace.

"He says he will sign the treaty papers," Thorin huffed, rolling up the scroll.

"That's good…right?" Fili questioned, unsure why his uncle looked so upset.

"Yes…it is," he agreed. "But I can't deny a part of me would have preferred to see them banished from the seven clans." When Fili continued to stare at Thorin, he elaborated. "They killed my personal guards…they threatened my family and my friends, not to mention wanted to take control of Erebor by means of the Arkenstone! It boils my blood just to think about it, and yet I am robbed of satisfaction and forced to bite my tongue in the name of peace!"

Fili let his lips turn into a small grin, causing his uncle to stew even more.

"You are a great king," the blond prince stated firmly. "A worthless king would indeed allow his own desires for vengeance rule his thinking…much like Hagen, if your description of him was accurate."

"Oh…it was," Thorin nodded, his fist balling around the letter as he spoke.

"Yet you choose to act in a way that is best for your people…for all of Erebor," Fili pointed out. "Undoubtedly, we will fight wars in the future, with enemies we've yet to discover. Thus, it would be wise to do so as a united front, and not be battling against our own kind. I'm just as angry as you, for my family and friends were threatened as well, but like you, I can see the bigger picture. That revenge only begets revenge. And if Haken is willing to comply with your wishes, and put an end to all this…then I say, so be it."

Thorin was silent for a while, staring at Fili as if he were in deep thought. At last he spoke, giving a heavy sigh of resignation.

"You will be an excellent king one day, Fili…much better than me," he admitted, placing his hand on his nephew's shoulder, giving it a loving squeeze. "For you look through the eyes of one who can see the future…and how to make it better. Erebor will thrive under your ruler ship, and I am honored that you are my heir."

"I was taught by the best, you know," Fili grinned, his cheeks growing slightly pink by his uncle's flattering words.

"Of that, I am in doubt," Thorin chuckled. "Yet you turned out all right regardless." He then looked over towards the refreshment table and raised an eyebrow. "How about you and I go get a tankard of ale before Bard drinks us dry? I swear, that man must be half dwarf with how much he can put away in one sitting…and still remain upright."

"Well, he _is_ the dragon slayer," Fili laughed. "He has quite a reputation to live up to."

"Yet must he do it using _my_ ale?" Thorin demanded, trying to sound gruff, but it didn't quite come across.

And so the two headed over to where the king of Dale was filling his mug again, laughing quietly to themselves, pleased with how the whole evening was going.

.

.

"Kili, I need to sit down," Tauriel begged, her feet tired from dancing and her throat dry from talking to so many well-wishers. "I am beat."

"Oh, no…we can't have that," he insisted, giving her a sly wink, as he took her hand and led her back to their table. Once she was seated, Kili motioned for a nearby lass serving wine to come refill their glasses. She did so with a wide smile, her eyes drifting from her prince to the elleth whom he had just wed, enjoying the way the two looked at each other with such affection. Kili and Tauriel were oblivious to all this, of course, for they were far too wrapped up in their love.

Once Tauriel had caught her breath, she began to look around, enjoying the sight of everyone having a good time.

"This went smoother than I thought," she admitted, reaching out and taking Kili's hand in hers and giving it a gentle squeeze. "And I was so happy my friends came, it was kind of King Thranduil to notify them."

"Yes, it was," Kili agreed. "Perhaps more will be accepting of our union than we thought. Yet, I don't care one lick what others might think or say. I would go anywhere, and do anything, if it meant having you by my side."

"I feel the same way," Tauriel assured him. She then leaned in a bit, her voice low to keep from being overheard. "Kili…how much longer do we need to stay?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, reaching for his drink.

"I mean…when can we leave, and go back to your chambers?" she questioned.

Her unexpected words caused Kili to violently choke on his wine, requiring his wife to pound on his back a few times to help him breathe properly.

"You…you want to go back to…our room… _now_?" he sputtered, trying his best to catch his breath.

"Yes…don't you?" she queried.

"More than anything!" he assured her with a wide grin. "I just didn't want to deprive you of your wedding party. I thought you might be upset if I took you away too soon."

"Oh, I think I have had enough merry-making," Tauriel grinned. "At least the kind that can be done in public. How about you?"

"I would like nothing better than to sneak away this very moment," Kili assured her, the hungry look in his eyes telling her all she needed to know. He then leaned in to capture her lips, giving her a promise of things soon to come.

"Again with the kissing?" Fili's disgusted voice was heard from in front of them, causing the two to part and look at the blond prince in irritation.

"We can kiss all we want now, Fili," his brother stated firmly. "We're married!"

"True, true," Fili mused, taking a swig of his ale. "But must you do it in front of me? You're my baby brother, for crying out loud, and to see you acting all grown up and kissing a lass…well, it's just… _wrong_!" He punctuated his words by screwing up his face and sticking his tongue out.

"Oh, Fili, stop teasing your brother!" Dis huffed, giving her eldest son a playful slap upside the head. Flinn was right beside her and couldn't help but chuckle at the expression on Fili's face.

"Thank you, Amad," Kili grinned, enjoying his brother's reprimand.

"Hey, that hurt!" the blond prince complained, shooting his mother an offended look. "And I thought you were watching Flinn and Frerin? Did you lose them?"

"Bite your tongue!" Dis scolded. "I have never lost track of my grandchildren in all my years…not once! They are right over there, eating cake," she stated, pointing to a nearby table where Flinn, Frerin, Rose, Tor and Tal were shoveling large pieces of Bombur's sugary confection into their mouths like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh, wonderful…I'm never going to get them to sleep now," Fili moaned, imagining them up all night full of energy.

"Serves you right for teasing me," Kili laughed.

Flinn turned and smiled at Tauriel, reaching out to take her hand in his from across the table.

"My dear, you looked beautiful tonight," he told her. "It is a pleasure to officially welcome you into our family."

"Thank you, Master Flinn," Tauriel said with a slight blush. "I am happy to be a part of it."

"And soon you will need to start referring to us as just Flinn and Dis," the princess told her. "After all, you are now our agnât'nâtha, and we take family very seriously."

"Aye, that we do, lass," Flinn agreed, looking down at his own bride, his eyes full of love.

"Oh, I can't believe that all of this is happening," Dis stated, her eyes misting up. "First you are returned to me, my love, and now my baby is married with a wife of his own. I don't know how I could be happier."

"I know how _I_ could be," Kili said under his breath. Tauriel did her best to not laugh at his obvious frustration, giving him a sly wink that spoke volumes.

"Oh, I bet you do, little brother," Fili laughed. Granted he and Sier had not done anything of the sort on their wedding night, but their wedding had been under rather unusual circumstances. Still, since they had realized their love for each other, they were always looking for an opportunity to sneak off together and be alone. And Fili would do everything he could to see that his brother got his heart's desire tonight. "Give me a few minutes…and I will fix it so you can slip away unnoticed."

"Oh?" Kili asked, suddenly loving his brother all the more. "How will we know when?"

"Trust me…you'll know," Fili assured him, giving the two a quick wink before disappearing into the crowd.

Dis and Flinn looked at each other, a flash of concern coming to their faces.

"Should we be worried?" the older dwarrow asked his wife.

"With these two…always!" Dis chuckled, nodding towards Kili and where Fili had just been standing. She then glanced over to Tauriel, giving her a little wink. "You do not know what you are in for, my dear," Dis told her. "But I can promise you…you will never be bored."

"I have to say I agree with you, Lady Dis," Tauriel nodded. When she saw her new mother-in-law raise an eyebrow, she quickly added, "I mean…Dis."

"That's better," the dam smiled. "We dispense with titles when it's just family. No one cares about that when we are alone."

Just then, from out of nowhere there came a loud crack in the sky, and the night was lit up with a thousand bright sparks of light in all different colors. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared open-mouthed at the display above them.

"Fireworks!" little Flinn cried, remembering the one time he had seen them before…at Frodo's parting. He quickly forgot his cake, and grabbed Frerin's hand, dragging his little brother out into the clearing so that they could get a better view of the show. Rose, Tor and Tal were right behind them, each one with wide eyes and smiles on their faces.

As more exploded in the sky, dwarves, men and elves alike, left their tables and moved to a location where the trees did not obstruct their view. There were a myriad of ooos and ahhhs as colorful burst went off high above, mesmerizing all who saw them.

When a strange whizzing one dropped from the sky and sputtered through the crowd, only to burst into what looked to be a million butterflies that flew this way and that, the little children screamed in delight and ran around, trying to catch them.

.

.

"Do you remember the last time we watched fireworks in the sky, my sugarplum?" Dwalin asked, placing his arm around Bergie's shoulders as he pulled her closer to him where they sat.

"Yes, I do," she let her gaze drift over to where Tor and Tal were jumping up and down, clapping their hands with glee. "Our twins had not even been born yet."

"Aye…since then, we have truly been blessed," the bald warrior acknowledged, leaning over to kiss his wife's rosy cheek. "Are you sad we never had a chance to have more?"

"Not on your life!" Bergie insisted, turning to stare up at her dwarf husband. "I am perfectly content with the two we have, which is more than I ever thought I would be gifted with in the first place! It took me a long time to find you, my strong warrior, and longer still to get you to figure out we were meant to be together. Two suits me just fine."

"I was a bit thick headed about that, wasn't I?" he chuckled.

"Only a bit?" Bergie laughed. "But you were well worth the wait. And just because we can't have any more babes, that doesn't mean we can't keep doing the act that begets them."

"Oh?" Dwalin asked, raising his eyebrows in an excited gesture. "Might that be an invitation, my dumpling?"

"Why do you constantly call me by food names when you use endearments?" she questioned, having noticed him doing so more and more lately.

"Because you are so scrumptious, I could just eat you up," Dwalin told her in a deep and rumbling voice, leaning in and nibbling her ear for emphasis. "I could prove that point very effectively if you would care to join me in our chambers."

"Dwalin! This is Kili's wedding!" she scolded, yet even she could not hide the excitement that his offer brought to her eyes. "We should stay until they leave, at least."

"Well, then what is that young pup waiting for?" Dwalin huffed, his eyes drifting over to where the newlyweds were standing. Yet as he watched them, a sly smile spread over his lips. It appeared that the two were slowly walking backwards, away from the mesmerized crowd, completely unnoticed by all but him. "You best get ready, my wife, because the moment they are out of sight…so are we!"

"We will have to wait for the light show to be over, or Tor and Tal will never forgive us," Bergie insisted. She then leaned up and kissed him fiercely, loving how his mustache and beard tickled her cheeks. "But when I do get you back to our room, my big brute, I promise to show you a whole new set of fireworks, if you take my meaning."

Dwalin's only response was a deep growl, her words igniting a fire within his blood, one he could not wait to quench.

.

.

Thorin, who had easily figured out why Gandalf disappeared a while ago, found the grey wizard nearby, with Fili standing at his side, handing him tube after tube of the brightly colored explosives.

"Got your taste of these a while back, and now you can't get enough, is that it?" he asked his nephew, being rewarded with a wide grin from Fili.

"They _are_ pretty amazing, you know," the crown prince told him, picking up a big red one with a long tail for a fuse.

"Ummm, perhaps not _that_ one," Thorin warned, reaching out to stop Fili from passing it to Gandalf.

"What? Why not?" Fili asked, looking confused. He then took a moment to examine it more carefully, his eyes growing wide as he realized what shape was depicted on the cylinder. "Oh…a dragon!"

"The last time a fire drake was seen in the sky over Erebor…things did not end well," Thorin reminded him. "Perhaps we should not tempt fate on the night of Kili's wedding."

"Good idea," the blond dwarrow agreed, setting it down and picking up another one that appeared indescript and relatively harmless. "Kili wanted to get away with Tauriel, not have to lead an evacuation after a dragon scare." He quickly handed the next one to Gandalf, who was setting them off left and right.

"Here…do this one next," Thorin suggested, with a sly grin on his face as he joined his nephew in choosing which ones to set off.

.

.

All in all, it was a very spectacular wedding and reception, with everyone having a wonderful time. The children had been thoroughly amazed by the fireworks, their little tongues wagging a mile a minute as their mothers escorted them back to the mountain, any hopes of them falling asleep from exhaustion long gone.

Bard and his family were among the last to leave, the king of Dale smiling from ear to ear as he watched both his children laughing and talking with their prospective mates. He decided he would need to speak to Dis about helping him plan a couple weddings, and by the looks of things, rather soon! Of course Sigrid would come from Rohan to attend, bringing his grandson with her. Bard had not seen little Théoden in over a year, and he could only imagine how much the child had grown in that amount of time. Yes, weddings were indeed a blessing, bringing with them the hope of more grandchildren…and Bard couldn't wait!

And when Gandalf, Fili and Thorin emerged from where they had been launching the light show – the three a bit sooty and smelling of sulphur – they all grinned at the sight before them.

Kili and Tauriel were nowhere to be seen.

* * *

 **Wow...that was a long one. And I hope that left you feeling fulfilled as far as the wedding goes. Now...next will be the wedding night!**

 **Look everyone...Bard left the party under his own power for once! ha ha.**

 **And hmmm, wonder what just happened between Jorun and Tam there? *wink wink* Well, for Tam anyway, I don't think Jorun quite caught on...she is still rather young in his eyes. (for now)**

 **And yes, Fili...let's not set off any fireworks that look like dragons, Ok? Not even sure why Gandalf considered bringing one!**

 **More on Wednesday.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **abc:** Glad you enjoyed the wedding. Flinn and Frerin did good, didn't they? Of course the box was Kili's idea. ha ha. Yep, Thranduil and Thorin are buddies...WAY down deep. Bombur outdid himself, and the cake was delicious too. Bard is indeed a wise father, and a kind one too. Poor Dunner, all this time he thought that was just a very lovely dream...and now he finds it was real! ha ha. Thanks

 **JayJay:** It is always a compliment when one says they can hear the actors saying my words...means I am doing my job right. Yes, Kili was cute with the box idea...he has a good sense of humor and no shame whatsoever. I am glad you like my original thumbnail picture for the story, I had to do a bit of photoshop work to put Fili's bracer on the arm to make it look like him. ha ha. I only put that other picture up temporarily so others could see the wedding outfits. Bard was pretty cool. And yes, fiction is nice to escape in from time to time. As for what you are waiting for...hang on...it's coming. ha ha. Thank you very much for the confetti! I was pretty stoked about the whole thing myself. When I started this story I NEVER thought it would go on this long OR that I would get that many reviews. I am very grateful to you all. Also, that link you sent didn't come through in full, I couldn't see the picture you were meaning. The FF site won't let links be put in reviews or PMs.

 **Qwikshot16:** I kind of figured that is what you meant, but had never seen that word before. ha ha. And I like the idea of everyone being kept on their toes. ha ha.


	146. Chapter 146

.

 **First of all, please note that Tam is still FAR too young to be thinking of love...she would only be like 12 in human years. But she can sure enough have a childish crush on Jorun until she is grow up. Jorun is completely oblivious, to him she is a little kid. But give them time...and you never know what could come of it.**

 **.**

 **Ok, here we go...the wedding night. I tried to keep it all PG13 rated, with lots of fluff and awwww moments.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 146**

 **~X~**

* * *

Kili and Tauriel had managed to slip away unseen during the fireworks display, making their way through the trees and up to the mountain in record time. A few of the guards noticed their return, bowing to Kili as he passed, yet wisely, none of them hindered their escape to the royal chambers. Once inside his room, Kili shut the door behind them and slid the bolt in place.

"There…alone at last," he told her with a wolfish grin.

"Are you sure no one will be upset that we stole away?" Tauriel asked.

"Upset?" Kili scoffed, leaving the door and walking over to where his bride stood. "They'll have expected it. Besides, it would've been inconsiderate to have wasted Fili's excellent diversion."

"He did do a very nice job of getting everyone's eyes off of us," Tauriel agreed, taking Kili's hand and leading him over to the sofa. Once they were seated, the two were nearly the same height, making it easier to communicate. "And the ceremony was lovely. A fine mixture of elf and dwarf traditions."

"Not to mention hobbit as well," Kili grinned.

"Yes, hobbit as well," she said with a laugh. Tauriel reached up and removed the wreath from her head, gazing at it lovingly. "It is very beautiful, Kili. As a child I would dream about wearing a crown such as this on my wedding night, but never could I have imagined it looking so lovely. Nor could I have imagined loving the one who made it for me half as much as I love you, dear husband. Thank you."

"It was my pleasure," he told her. "However, I do have to admit that Fili helped me form the ivy into a proper wreath…but I put in all the star-flowers personally, wanting to make sure it was as perfect as the one who would be wearing it. Yet, I failed…for it fell utterly short in comparison to your fiery mane, and the beauty glowing in your emerald eyes."

His words had apparently touched her greatly, for tears instantly formed in her eyes. And though he meant every word, he truly hated to see her cry…for any reason. So reaching out, he gently took the wreath and placed it carefully on the small table beside them. Once it was safe, he cupped her face in his palms, wiping away her tears with his thumbs, before leaning in for a long, sensual kiss - one that was whole heartedly returned.

It was a long moment before either one could speak again, yet once her emotions were once more under control, Tauriel let her gaze drift back to the wreath.

"It is tradition to hang it over our mantel for the first year of our marriage, to remind us of our vows," she informed him with a warm smile. "Then, when the year is up, we will bury it in the ground and plant a sapling in the middle, to symbolize the continued growth of our love."

"That sounds lovely," Kili said with a smile. "Tell me, is there anything more I should have done to keep with your elf traditions? Anything I might have skipped?" he questioned. "I want to make sure I do them all, otherwise Thranduil might claim I didn't make good on my offer of the bride price and nullify the wedding."

"No…I can't think of anything else required by elf law or tradition," she admitted, yet then her face grew a bit red and she looked down at her hands in her lap. "Well…there is _one_ more thing we must di before we are considered truly wed."

It took only seconds for Kili to realize what she was talking about, and while his body was more than ready to perform the task, Fili's words came flooding back to him. His brother had said to take things slow, and be considerate of his wife's feelings on the matter, and that was exactly what he intended to do.

"I want you to know that I'm more than willing to fulfill this final part of our union, more than willing actually," he told her, loving how she blushed even more at his words. "Yet, I'm not ashamed to admit that I'm a bit nervous as well."

"You are?" Tauriel seemed shocked by this, but not for the reasons Kili might have thought. "And here I thought I was the only one!"

"You mean, you're nervous too?" Kili was suddenly very grateful for his brother's advice. "You always seem so sure of everything…so brave and fearless."

"During battle, yes…for I have been trained to fight," she explained. "But this? _This_ is as new for me as it is for you. And add to that the fact that we are from different cultures, I would say we both have every right to be somewhat concerned."

"True," Kili nodded. "So, how about we take things very slow, and then see what happens?"

"I like that idea," Tauriel agreed with a smile. "I have been led to believe that the act is most pleasurable, and that if given enough time, our bodies will figure out what needs to be done."

"Fili said the exact same thing," Kili mused. "And I already know that when we touch or kiss, you set my skin ablaze and you make me feel things in places I never felt before."

"I…I ache for you as well, my love," Tauriel admitted brazenly.

"Then…may I propose we begin with something simple?" Kili asked with a yearning look in his eyes. "May I unbraid your hair? I've longed to run my fingers through your beautiful tresses from the moment I first saw you. Would you allow me?"

"I would be delighted," she assured him, smiling as she turned around to allow him access.

Kili felt as if he were in a dream, his nimble fingers making quick work of the intricate braids his mother and sister-in-law had woven in that afternoon. He didn't touch her marriage braid though, not wishing to see _that_ particular symbol removed just yet. It would have to be taken out sometimes, like when she washed her hair, and then re-braided back in - a privilege that was now his alone. But for the time being, he left it alone, focusing on the touch and feel of her fire red hair as it slipped through his eager fingers.

"To a dwarf… _this_ is a very intimate act," he explained as he finished his work, allowing her locks in a cascade down her back like a crimson waterfall. "From here on out, no one is allowed to touch your hair but me…and no one can touch mine, but you." He paused for a moment before adding. "Well, close family can, like Fili and Sier…or my parents. But that is all!" He stated the last part quite forcefully, sounding very much like the jealous dwarf he was.

"I will remember that," Tauriel assured him, doing her best to hide her smile. "Is there anything else that _I_ should know? I do not wish to make a mistake due to ignorance."

"I don't think so," he mused, reaching out to gently turn her to face him again. "But I promise if something comes up, I'll speak to you about it immediately, and not allow you to remain in the dark."

"And I promise to ask you questions if I am confused about anything, and not allow misunderstandings rob us of our happiness," she assured him.

"Then I say we are off to a better start than Fili and Thorin ever were," Kili laughed. "You wouldn't believe how those two, as well as Dwalin, bumbled around before they got it right. We will _not_ be like them."

"Well, I hope we are like them in _some_ ways," Tauriel teased. "I mean, I can tell they each love their mates with all their hearts."

"Just as I love you," he told her, leaning in to kiss her very tenderly. "And I always will."

"I was such a fool to stay away all these years," she lamented.

"I'm simply glad we came together at last," Kili told her in a gentle tone, attempting to soothe her worries.

"As am I." She then stood, taking Kili by the hand and began pulling him towards the bedroom door. "Come, my love."

Kili didn't hesitate, following her without complaint, until they stood in his room beside his freshly made bed – thanks to some thoughtful maid, he assumed. Tauriel then turned around once more, pulling her hair to one side as she looked at him over her shoulder.

"Would you mind undoing the ties for me? I don't think I can reach," she murmured seductively.

Kili was certain that she could easily have reached them with her long arms, but he was not about to relinquish the privilege of doing so himself. So once more, he allowed his fingers the pleasure, and slowly undid the golden ribbon that held the back of her dress together. Once it was undone, revealing a fair amount of creamy skin to his hungry eyes, she turned back around, robbing him of the sight.

"I will be right back," Tauriel stated, leaning in to plant a kiss on his lips, letting hers linger there a few seconds longer before she pulled away and headed for the washroom door. There she paused for a moment, glancing over her shoulder and giving Kili a seductive look. She felt a shiver of excitement race down her spine as Kili stared back at her with blatant desire in his eyes. And then she was gone.

Kili took a few deep breaths before he hurried over to the fireplace and threw in a few more logs until it was once more a cheerful blaze. He then walked around, turning the oil lamps down a bit, leaving the room bathed in a warm and inviting glow. When that was done, he sat down on the end of the bed and proceeded to remove his boots. He had just pulled the second one off when the washroom door opened and out came Tauriel, this time wearing the most tantalizing nightdress Kili had ever seen. It was made of a slightly sheer fabric that went all the way to the floor, hugging her body in all the right places. Like her wedding dress, it too had a low scoop at the neckline, but the thin little ties that held it together at her shoulders was a new and pleasing touch. The tight fit left hardly anything to the imagination, yet Kili didn't mind at all. He sucked in a gasp of air as he stood, the boot slipping from his hand and landing on the floor with a loud thud.

"Where did you get that?" he asked, his voice cracking slightly as he spoke. For he was certain that gown had not been in his washroom earlier when _he_ got dressed!

"Sier made it for me," Tauriel revealed, spinning around as the gown flowed around her legs, and her long hair swished from side to side. "She said she would have it placed here for me when she send the maids in to straighten up after you left for the ceremony. Do you like it?"

"Like it?" Kili parroted, still amazed at the lovely sight before him. "I love it!" He took a few steps closer, his hands reaching out to examine the nightdress more closely, allowing his fingers to slide down her sides with a ghost like touch. "I can't get over my good fortune," he murmured, his eyes roving over her form and then back to her face. "I can't believe you're mine."

"Just as I can't believe you are mine as well," Tauriel smiled. "Yet…suddenly, I get the feeling that you are a bit overdressed. Might I help you remove your tunic?"

Kili grinned wickedly, stepping back and holding his arms out to his side in an inviting manner.

"By all means," he offered. "I am yours to do with as you will."

And so she did, letting her own hands slip down his chest until she reached the hem of his tunic, pulling it slowly up and over his head. Casting it to the floor, she next let her fingers slip within the dark hair on his torso, loving the way his eyes closed in pleasure as she lightly explored. She noted a few scars over his left ribs, and made a mental note to ask him later about each one and how he had obtained them. But now was not the time for such talk.

"And your trousers?" Tauriel asked, her hands stopping just above where the fabric began. "Might we be rid of those as well?"

Kili's eyes flew open, yet not from shock, but delight. He gave an enthusiastic nod of his head, his breath catching slightly as he felt her nimble fingers working at the lacings that held them fastened. Within moments his trousers were around his ankles, with only his undergarments hiding his intimate parts from her view. Stepping out of his britches, he leaned down and tugged off his socks, tossing them away amongst the rest of his clothes.

"Now _I'm_ the one thinking that _you_ are overdressed here," he told her, his voice low and husky. "And as much as I love the way you look in that nightdress…I would much prefer to see it laying amongst my clothes there on the floor."

"Would you, now?" she teased, slowly reaching up to tug at the silken strings that held it together at her shoulders. "Well, your wish is my command."

First she pulled on one…letting the garment slip down just a bit. Then as Kili's eager eyes watched, she tugged on the second one, causing the nightdress to cascade down her body until it too pooled on the floor at her feet. Kili was speechless…all ability to think, or form words, robbed from him at the sight of her. She was perfection itself, and she was _his wife_.

Tauriel blushed slightly at his wanton stare and turned to step towards the bed, lifting the covers and slipping beneath the sheets.

"Would you care to join me?" she asked in a seductive voice, pulling the blankets back a bit on his side.

This seemed to snap Kili from his trance, and he raced around the bed, ripping his underpants off with lightning speed as he slid in beside her. Turning on his side and propping himself up on one elbow he hovered over her, feeling as if he had the height advantage for once.

"That was rather quick," Tauriel said, giggling like a young elleth in her first century. "You didn't even give me a chance to admire your form, my husband."

"Well, I fear that _my_ body is not as pleasing to gaze upon as yours, and I didn't wish for you to have a chance to be disappointed and change your mind," he told her, now his turn to redden in embarrassment.

"Oh, no," she told him in all seriousness. "I could never be disappointed!" Her lips then curved into a playful smile as her eyes sparkled with mischief. "And if you will not allow me to inspect you with my eyes…I suppose my hands will just have to do the job."

Tauriel, however, did not have time to make good on her threat, for with a low growl in his throat, Kili leaned in for a long and sensuous kiss, the sensation turning her insides to jelly. When the kiss broke, he let his hand slide across her cheek and down her long slender neck, loving the feel of her skin beneath his touch.

Not to be outdone, Tauriel too allowed her hand to reach up and run over Kili's shoulders and bare chest, her fingers to slip beneath the covers. She smiled as he let out a low moan of pleasure when her nails lightly rake over his back and hip. It was exhilarating to know she could illicit such a response from him with only light contact. It made her heart race to think of what else she might be able to do.

Kili apparently had the same thought, for he quickly turned his attentions to her lips and neck in great earnest, tasting, teasing and tantalizing his way down to her collarbone, accompanied by small sounds of delight from his wife. He tried to recall everything Fili had told him, about going slow, asking questions, and making sure that Tauriel was enjoying his attention. And from what he could ascertain, _she was_ , and that only made him want to take things to the next level. Yet before he dared to go further, he pulled back, searching her eyes for any sign of doubt. He found none. Only a mirrored reflection of his deep and abiding devotion.

"I love you, Tauriel," he told her with all sincerity.

"And I love you, Kili," she assured him, reaching up to encircle his neck, pulling him down to her encouragingly.

So the night went, with both of them testing the waters, venturing forth, and finding delight in each other's arms. Kili let Tauriel set the pace, taking his cue from the delicious moans and delightful gasps he pulled from her as he set out to explore every inch of her - always making sure to voice his devotion for her in desperate whispers. And when the moment came, for them to be considered wed by elf standards, it was more beautiful than either one had ever imagined.

They were at last truly husband and wife.

.

.

It wasn't long before the sun began to rise, lighting the room through the crystal tunnels cut into the mountain. This time it was Tauriel who was propped up on her elbow, watching Kili as he laid there, flat on his back and staring up at the ceiling with a look of pure satisfaction.

"Are you well, my husband?" she questioned, a teasing smile on her lips.

"Well?" he repeated, giving a laugh of surprise. " _Well?_ After what we just did, multiple times, I am more than well…I'm wonderful!"

"Yes, you were rather amazing, I must say," Tauriel nodded, trying to appear serious.

"What? No, that is not what I meant!" he barked out, looking over at her in shock. "I meant I _feel_ wonderful! _You_ were the one who was amazing. I can't even begin to explain now marvelous you were." Kili gave a long sigh of happiness. "If only I'd known what being with you was like sixteen years ago, I would have never left the dungeons! I would have slammed that door shut after Bilbo unlocked it, and told the company to go on without me!"

"You would have done no such thing!" Tauriel told him in a scandalized tone. "And who is to say I would have had you back then? Maybe it took me this long to learn to tolerate you. Ever think of that?"

"No…you loved me from the moment you laid eyes on me, I know it," he said, bringing his arms up and lacing his fingers behind his head with a look of confidence.

"Covered in webs and being dragged off by a spider?" she asked him with a roll of her eyes. "Yes, you were practically irresistible."

"I know," he agreed with an impish grin. This earned him a playful slap, which only made him laugh all the more. "But seriously…if this is what it feels like for everyone, then I swear I will never begrudge my parents their moments alone together again, because after one night with you, I can completely see the appeal!"

"Well, thank you, kind sir," she said with a bow of her head, slightly embarrassed by his words, yet enjoying the compliment nonetheless. "But you were quiet extraordinary as well. Together I think we make a wonderful team."

"Speaking of us making things…do you think we might have made a baby during that first, or maybe second time?" he asked, grinning wildly.

Here Tauriel's eyebrows furrowed together with a look of sadness, making Kili's smile fade just a bit.

"No, we did not," she told him disappointedly, sitting up as she pulled the blanket with her, covering her chest modestly.

"How do you know?" he questioned, slipping his arms behind him and propping himself up on his elbows. "It's impossible to know for sure, especially this soon…isn't it?"

"No, Kili," she assured him. "An elleth knows the moment she conceives…don't dwarrowdams?"

"Not that I'm aware of," he told her, wondering if his brother would have even thought to tell him such a thing, if it were so.

"Elves count their children's age from conception, and a mother knows the moment that child is created," Tauriel explained. "I will feel it as their consciousness sparks within me."

"You will?" this intrigued Kili very much. "So, you can tell me that very day?"

"That very hour," she corrected, her smile returning at the joy in his voice. "And within a month or two, I will know if it is a son or a daughter that grows within me."

"Or, perhaps, _I_ could dream about our little one, and I might learn this information before you," he offered, his eyes bright with anticipation.

"Dream of our child?" she questioned. "What do you mean?"

"Dwarf males often dream of their unborn children," he explained. "It's one of the blessings from Mahal, letting us know we have found our _one_. It doesn't happen for every dwarrow, but Fili said he dreamed about Frerin and Freya. So it's possible I might have one of these dreams as well, and learn the gender of our child before it's even conceived!"

"Are you suggesting we make a contest out of the conception of our child?" Tauriel laughed, loving the fact that they were talking about the possibility of children so freely. "If so, I think _you_ have been hanging around Nori too much."

"No, that's not what I meant," Kili chuckled. "Just that between my potential dreams, and your motherly elf intuition, we are bound to know more about our unborn child than most."

"All I need to know is that it is happy, healthy…and ours," she assured him.

"Ours," he repeated. "I love the sound of that."

Just then, however, Tauriel's stomach made a small grumble of protest, announcing its desire for food.

"I, however, do _not_ like the sound of that!" Kili laughed. "I can't have my beautiful wife starving, for that simply will not do."

"And what would my handsome husband propose we do about this dilemma?" she asked, blushing slightly. "Will you be willing to fetch me some food to quiet my hunger?"

At this, Kili got a horrified look on his face and fell back against the mattress dramatically.

"But…it's so comfortable right here," he whined, stretching like a lazy cat in the warm sun.

"Fine, then it appears that I must be the one to go forth and forage for sustenance," she sighed, doing her best to hide her humor. "And since other than my wedding gown, the only attire I have on hand is my nightdress, I fear the guards in the hall will be getting quite an eyeful. Yet, if I must go…I must go."

Tauriel made to move from the bed, but before she could hardly stir, Kili shot up, gripping her around the waist and spinning her until she was now the one with her back to the mattress, with him hovering above her. The swiftness of his attack, and subsequent control of the situation, made her breath catch in her throat. Tauriel knew Kili was a skilled warrior, yet she had not expected him capable of such catlike grace and speed…and she found she liked it. _A lot!_ Yet what seemed to cause a smoldering fire to spread over her body was the look of raw desire shining in his eyes, it was completely intoxicating.

"You will _not_ set foot out of this room wearing such a thing!" he all but growled, his words causing his chest to rumble against hers where they now touched. And while there was a sternness to his words, she could tell they were not spoken in anger. "You are _mine,_ Tauriel. Only I shall ever have the right to see, touch, and love you, in that state of dress or any other. In fact, if I had my way, I would keep you locked in here forever, disrobed and thoroughly satisfied. I _am_ a dwarf, after all, and we are greedy by nature, not willing to share our most precious treasure."

Once Tauriel might have found such words oppressive and confining, but instead, coming from Kili, they ignited her passion for him all the more. And when he leaned in to capture her lips in a feverish kiss, she just about swooned. It was not soft, nor gentle, but needy and possessive, his lips ravaging hers as she buried her fingers in his hair, pulling him down demandingly. Yes, Tauriel loved Kili's playful side, his cheeky ways and boyish qualities, but this…well, _this_ was something else altogether. It woke within her the desire to be cared for, cherished, and needed. And she knew that Kili could fulfill such things, and so much more.

While their two previous couplings had been slow and tender, this time it was heated and full of fire, leaving them both out of breath and almost too exhausted to move once it was over. Tauriel laid back on the bed, her eyes closed and her body tingling. And while she desired nothing more than to do that all over again, she felt the pull of sleep beginning to take over.

"Are you still hungry, my love?" Kili whispered, brushing the sweat damp hair from her forehead as he kissed it gently.

"Mmmhmmm," she murmured sleepily. "But maybe not just yet…I need to rest a bit before we try _that_ again."

"I meant hungry for food," he laughed, completely understanding her misconception…as well as her request for a break. "Yet by all means, let's revisit that amazing experience again later."

"Food first," Tauriel said with a smile, not bothering to open her eyes. "Then I'm all yours."

"I will hold you to that," Kili warned her, sliding out of bed and began hunting for his trousers and tunic.

Tauriel rolled over, pulling his pillow to her as she hugged it tightly, drinking in his scent. She managed to open her eyes long enough to at last admire his naked form, and finding nothing lacking in her estimation. She giggled quietly as he struggled to redress himself, his still sweat covered body making the task difficult.

"Promise you won't be gone long?" she begged, hating the idea of being without him, even for a short while.

"No longer than I must," he assured her, placing one knee on the bed and leaning in to kiss her once more, drawing it out as if it would be the only thing to sustain him on his journey. "Rest up, my wife…for you have kindled within me that which only you can satisfy. And I fully intend to take my fill when I return."

"I will hold you to _that_ ," Tauriel yawned, tossing his own words back at him. She then smiled happily as she drifted off to sleep.

Kili stood there for a long while, just staring at his beloved. Tauriel was his…at last, _all his_. He had thought of her for so long, dreamed of this day, and now that it was finally here, he couldn't believe his good fortune. Was this how Fili felt? Did Thorin, Dwalin, and his father all get the same amazing thrill when they looked at their ones? Again, Kili could not imagine anyone else ever feeling as much love for another being as he did Tauriel.

"I love you, my little firebrand," he whispered, forcing himself to back away from the bed and leave the room. He had a mission to complete, and if his wife desired food…then food she would have! He would also make sure to leave a note for the kitchen staff to bring up meals at regular intervals, for he intended to be sequestered in their chambers for a good many days more…and he did not wish to leave her side again.

After slipping on a pair of boots, Kili quickly ran his fingers through his hair, not really caring much about how he looked. He had just got married…he had earned the right to appear disheveled. In fact, it brought a smile to his face as he imagined the knowing looks and wolfish smiles he would garnish as he strutted his way to the kitchens.

Yet when he opened his door and stepped out into the hall, what he saw took him by surprise.

"Fili?" he asked, finding his older brother sitting against the opposite wall, busying himself with tossing one of his blades up in the air and catching it safely by the hilt. When Fili saw Kili emerge, a wide smile spread over his face and he leapt to his feet, stowing his dagger in one of this many hidden pockets. "What are you doing out here?"

"Waiting for you, of course," Fili said matter of factly. "I knew you couldn't stay in there forever…not without some form of nourishment."

"How long have you been sitting out here?" Kili asked in shock.

"Since dawn," Fili shrugged, as if it were nothing at all. "So…how did it go?" he asked, giving his brother a wide grin and waggling his eyebrows up and down.

"WHAT?" Kili was aghast. Did Fili truly want to know the intimate details? Well, he was going to be sorely disappointed! "I'm not telling you that! Mahal's beard, Fili…I can't believe you asked me that!"

"Well, did I, or did I not, find you sitting outside _my_ door the morning after I was wed…asking the same question?" Fili reminded him, his smile never fading. "Turnabout is fair play, Naddith."

Kili just stared at his brother, shaking his head in disbelief, before turning and heading down the stairs without another word. Fili, not one to give up easily, followed, still grinning madly and circling Kili in little hopping movements.

"Come on, Kili…I thought we told each other everything!" Fili urged, his tone turning into a whine.

"No!" came the dark haired dwarf's reply.

"But you have to give me something!" he pressed. "I mean come on, you married an elf! The height difference alone must provide a few interesting stories."

"FILI!" he roared, his face turning a bright shade of red.

"Please, just tell me something," the blond dwarf begged.

"Fine…I'll tell you what happened," Kili said at last, halting so quickly that Fili almost tripped over his own feet in an attempt to stop as well.

"You will?" Fili asked in a shocked voice.

"NO!" Kili bellowed, throwing his hands up in frustration. "Now leave me alone. I have to get food and return to my wife."

" _Your wife_ ," Fili repeated. "My little Naddith has a wife!" He threw his arm around Kili's shoulders and pulled him closer as they continued down the corridor. "And here Amad feared this day would never come."

"Well, she should be happy now," Kili laughed, his annoyance over his brother's nosy attitude fading quickly.

"Oh, no, you know Amad," Fili said in mock horror. "She won't be happy until she is bouncing a passel of little pointy eared dwarf babies on her lap, and you know it. If you thought she nagged incessantly about you finding a wife…just wait until the baby begging begins."

Once more Kili stopped dead in his tracks, a look of pure horror on his face.

"You're right!" he gasped. "What am I to do?"

"The only thing you can do, Kili," Fili told him in all seriousness. "Give them to her."

The two brothers stared at each other for a second or two and then they broke out in laughter.

"Well…at least the process of trying to make them is enjoyable!" Kili stated, as they began their way down the corridor once more.

"Oh, how enjoyable?" Fili asked, causing Kili to roll his eyes in exasperation once more.

"I'm not telling you!" he sighed.

"Come on…just a hint?" Fili cajoled.

"NO!" Kili shouted. "Stop being a pest!"

"That's what brothers are for," the older sibling stated proudly.

"And you are doing a very fine job of it, too," Kili huffed, as the two disappeared around the corner, their voices dissolving into the familiar laughter that everyone in the mountain had come to associate with the two princes.

Fili and Kili…the pride of Erebor.

The End

(Of Part Three)

* * *

 **So, how did you like Kili's wedding night? Was it everything you hoped? I think Kili enjoyed himself...and so did Tauriel.**

 **And FILI...shame on you! But really, didn't Kili do the same thing? ha ha. Turnabout if fair play.**

 **Thank you all for your wonderful reviews.  
**

 **See you soon!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **abc:** Thanks! Yep, Dis and Flinn are happy to have her. Of course Thorin is the one who encourages Fili and Kili's pranks. He loves it too. Yep, got to tie all those loose ends up...and there ARE several more chapters to come! Stay tuned. Thanks

 **JayJay:** Yep, I like things to go out with a bang. ha ha. And Tam will have some time to wait before anything comes of that, but you know where it is heading. Ha ha, even Theoden was once a little kid. ha ha. And yes, sadly, Bard does have to die before too long. DARN IT. Thanks

 **dojoson41:** I always meant to have my cute little hand back...I just wanted to show you all the wedding kiss picture too. Yep, I had to explain why he looked a bit taller than Tauriel for that kiss. ha ha. And I thought about the whole 'lose the ring thing' but that might have crushed the lad. So he just did a good job. ha ha, yes, I can see Fili saying "HEY, the bride and groom have to leave now to get it on...OK?" ha ha.

 **Emrfangirl:** Yes, it is nearing the end...but still a few more to go. And glad you liked the wedding and the Jorun/Tam thing. Thanks

 **Feu d'Argent:** Why only one more chapter? Because. Is that enough of an explanation? ha ha. I think there are several more weddings planned for the future. ha ha. Oh, Dwalin will be a bear when his kids are ready to marry. ha ha. Fili is a good brother. Thanks and see you again for the snippets.

 **gginsc:** I hope you found it interesting. ha ha. Thanks

 **Aranel Mereneth:** Glad you too can hear the actors talking in my story. Thanks for saying so. More to come as soon as I can. Thanks


	147. Chapter 147

.

 **Ok...so here's the deal. I thought about calling this Appendices 1, or Snippet 1, or something else really pithy. BUT, none of those sounded right.**

 **So, this is just now plain old chapter 147. Makes me feel really creative. *rolls eyes***

 **Anyway, no matter what it's called...here it is - all 10 pages of it. It is the first of...well, I have no idea how many there will be before I get to the epilogue. ha ha  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 147**

 **(Four month later)**

 **~X~**

* * *

It had been months since the wedding, and Kili and Tauriel were still lost in marital bliss. Fili often complained that his brother had become rather useless since taking a wife, though everyone knew he was merely joking.

"If I recall, you were not much help to anyone either after you and Sier realized you were each other's _ones_ ," Kili reminded him. "And even now, you both slip away any chance you get."

"Ahhh, yes," Fili sighed happily. "And may that never change."

"Well, there will be no chance for either of us to disappear tonight," Kili groused, the two heading back from the practice ring, both sweaty and tired from a hard workout. "Amad has called an impromptu meeting in her chambers after dinner, and Adad has insisted that we don't be late."

"I wonder what brought this on," Fili mused, rubbing his shoulder where he had worked the muscles a little too hard. His brother and he had been finding more time to spar lately, now that the whole mountain was finally getting back to a normal routine, after the invasion and Kili and Tauriel's wedding. Lord Haken had arrived a week after the celebration to retrieve his soldiers, signing the peace treaty while he was there. From what Fili had observed, he felt they would be having no further trouble from the Blacklocks, for the elderly king had been both repentant and apologetic over the actions of his son. He swore that Hagen had acted solely of his own volition, not telling his father of his traitorous plans, and thus did not speak for the clan as a whole. Thorin, of course, having no solid proof to refute the claim, begrudgingly took Haken on his word, yet stressed the repercussions that would befall them should they ever try such a thing again.

Since then, Erebor had mostly been busy with the planting project for the summer, the two hobbits heading up the work like they always did. Each year the crops seemed to produce a bit more, and the orchards were now heavily laden with fruit. Bergie and Marigold had even begun to grow mushrooms down in the lower levels of the mountain, much to the delight of Bombur, who had been thrilled at how easily accessible they were whenever he needed a bunch for cooking.

As it stood, Fili was rather content with the way things had been going, and at the moment the only thing on his mind was a nice long soak in the tub when he got back to his chambers.

"Who knows what Amad's reason is for insisting we show up tonight, but like I said…Adad claims he will come looking for us if we're late," he warned. "So don't be."

" _You're_ the one who is always tardy, not me!" Fili laughed, punching his brother in the shoulder affectionately. "And I bet I'll arrive there before you…even _with_ three children to feed and get ready."

"Oh, please, Sier will take care of all that, and you know it. Still, I'll take that bet!" Kili agreed, holding out his hand to shake on it.

"What's this about a bet?" came a voice from behind them, causing the two princes to turn around to find Nori looking at them expectantly. "Anything I can get in on, perhaps?"

Fili and Kili broke out laughing, leaving the other dwarf to look on in confusion.

"Come on…there ain't been nothing worth betting on in a long time!" the resident spy and thief pouted.

.

.

As it was, the two brothers arrived at their parents chambers almost simultaneously, both skidding to a halt at the door as they pushed and elbowed each other out of the way in hopes of getting to knock first. Sier and Tauriel looked at each other and simply rolled their eyes. The two females had become even closer during the past month, their bond strengthening over their love for the two brothers. Tauriel, stepped forward and reaching above their heads, knocked on the door herself, causing Fili and Kili to stop and look up at her crossly.

"If we had to wait for the two of you, we would be standing out here all evening," Tauriel laughed.

"And I for one, am curious as to why we have been summoned," Sier insisted.

"Do you think there'll be cake?" Flinn asked, looking hopeful.

"Next to Bombur, N'ama Dis makes the best cake!" Frerin agreed, licking his lips in anticipation.

"Cake! Cake!" Freya chanted from her mother's arms, clapping her hands with glee. Her vocabulary had steadily increased over the past few weeks, adding a new word almost daily. Cake had been her favorite since the wedding.

Just then the door opened and Dis welcomed them all inside, her exuberant smile both inviting…and curious. It appeared the entire company, as well as their families, had been invited, filling the large living space to near capacity.

Thorin looked as perplexed as Fili and Kili, the three exchanging a questioning glance…yet none could offer more than a shrug and a shake of their heads. It would appear that they would all find out the reason for being invited when their host and hostess deemed it appropriate. In the meantime, they each accepted a mug of ale that was being passed around, and much to the dwarfling's delight, there was a table laid out with plenty of treats for them…including cake.

After a little bit, Flinn and Dis moved to the head of the room, standing side by side as they addressed their guests.

"We're sure you're all wondering why we called you here tonight," Flinn spoke up. "And Dis and I see no reason to keep you in suspense any longer."

"Yes, why all the secrecy?" Thorin asked, eyeing his sister with a bit of concern. Dis was never one to play games, always preferring the firm and direct approach to most things.

"Well, we have some wonderful news…and we wanted to share it with everyone at once," Dis told the waiting crowd. "It appears that Mahal, in all his mercy, has not only seen fit to return to me my husband and my _one_ \- but also, after many years of being kept apart, he has more than made up for this by blessing Flinn and I…with the coming of another child." Here she paused and waited for the crowd's reaction.

Oin, of course, already knew, but as they watched, the rest of their family and friends' mouths dropped open in shock. It was a long time before anyone spoke.

"You…you and Flinn…you're going to have… _another baby_?" Thorin stammered, unsure if he should be happy, appalled, or worried sick over the news. A child was a blessing, no doubt about it, but Dis was not a young dam any more…though, in truth she was not old by any means either. She was, however, a grandmother, three times over, leaving him to wonder if it was even possible for her to still carry a child to birth?

However, he wasn't given a chance to voice any of his concerns, for the room suddenly erupted in a myriad of screams and shouts of excitement. Fili and Kili lunged forward, throwing their arms around their parents in utter joy.

"A baby?" Fili repeated, completely flabbergasted. "I can't believe it!"

"Imagine how _we_ felt when Oin gave us the news," Flinn laughed, slapping Kili on the back as he continued to embrace his younger son.

"You mean I'm going to be a big brother at last?" Kili asked eagerly. "No more Naddith for me?"

"Well, no matter what, you will always be _my_ nadadith," Fili pointed out. "But to this little lad you will be Nadad!"

"Or little lass," Dis stated, watching as this idea sunk in and her sons whooped and hollered even louder.

"I suppose this means I won't be able to count on you to take my new little one off my hands when I'm exhausted beyond belief," Ilin laughed, patting her own slightly protruding stomach.

"Oh, you know I can't get enough of babies!" Dis insisted, but then she turned a bit sheepish. "However…with my own needing feeding and nappy changes round the clock, I might not be as eager to help out as I was at first."

"And that is completely understandable," Ilin assured her, giving her friend a warm embrace. "I'm so excited that we will be raising our little ones together!"

Soon everyone was gathered around them, offering congratulations and asking a million questions. The most popular being… _when_?

"We should be expecting our little one in about nine months' time," Flinn beamed, proud as a peacock. "In late spring or early summer is our best guess."

"Nine months?" Kili asked, looking at his mother questioningly. "Won't that be just about the time when you and Bard are planning Tilda and Bain's weddings? Are you sure you still want to take on the task now that you are with child?"

"Kili, I have carried a child and given birth twice before, as you clearly know," she laughed. "I am perfectly aware of my limits, and I assure you that I can handle both. Besides, the weddings will be over and done with by the time this little one is scheduled to appear." She reached up and patted her son's cheek affectionately, knowing that he only worried because he loved her. "But I thank you for your concern."

"And I will be at her side every moment, making sure that she is not overdoing herself," Flinn insisted, placing his arm around his wife. "I will not let anything happen to her, or the babe. I promise."

"What about our trip to the Shire?" Thorin spoke up. "We postponed the journey last spring due to Marigold giving birth, must we do so again until your little one is old enough to travel?"

"No," Dis told him, appearing a bit disappointed. "Flinn and I talked it over, and while we would like nothing more than to visit the Shire with you and Marigold, we just do not see it happening." She turned to Fili and Sier, giving them an apologetic look. "I know I said I would go along to watch after Flinn and Frerin, but we simply don't see how we can, now with a babe coming."

"Amad," Fili told her with a sympathetic smile. "We would never dream of expecting you to go now. I'm sure Bilbo will understand as well, so don't give it a second thought."

"But…but Frerin and I can still go, right?" Flinn asked, his eyes wide with fear and desperation. "If N'ama Dis is not going, do we have to stay home too?"

"I wanna go to the Shire!" Frerin pouted. "I wanna meet Frodo!"

Sier and Fili looked at each other questioningly, apparently both of them worried about their children's safety on the trip. Yet before they could speak, Thorin cut in.

"Are you saying you don't trust _me_ to watch over your lads?" he asked, looking a bit affronted by the idea. "I did help raise the two of you, remember."

"Yes, Uncle, we remember," Fili said, doing his best to placate his now offended king. "And you did a fine job."

"Well…" Kili mumbled, hedging just a bit. His remark earned a quick scowl from Fili. Now was _not_ the time for jokes.

"Might I also remind you that I have two children of my own now, and I have never misplaced them…not once!" Thorin's voice was quickly rising, determined to make his point. "If I can rule a kingdom, I can certainly look after two dwarflings."

"I thought I could as well," Fili told his uncle in defense. "Until I found them stowed away in a wagon as I headed off on a dangerous mission. After that, my opinions have changed." He gave Thorin a pleading look. "All I'm saying, is that you have enough to worry about with your own two. Dwalin as well, for he and Bergie have the twins to care for. Sier and I would simply feel more comfortable if they were being looked after by someone who could concentrate only on them…who have no children of their own to divide their attention between."

"Then Tauriel and I will go and watch over the lads," Kili spoke up, taking a step forward. "We have no children of our own, and between the two of us, I'm sure we can keep them in line." He turned to look at his wife. "Right, my love?" Yet when he caught sight of Tauriel's face, he felt his stomach drop. She looked stricken, as if something he had just said hurt her deeply. Her expression only lasted a moment, before she managed to compose herself, and while no one else probably noticed… _Kili did._

"I…" Tauriel began, obviously shocked by Kili's sudden offer. Yet after glancing down at the two desperate faces of the anxious dwarflings, she quickly gave in. "Of course we can take them. It would be our pleasure."

Sier broke out into a wide smile, obviously quite relieved by their offer. She stepped closer and laid her hand on the elleth's arm.

"Are you sure, Tauriel?" she questioned, hope shining in her eyes. "It's a lot to ask."

"It would be no trouble at all, my sister," Tauriel assured her with a warm smile. "Besides, I have never traveled west of the Misty Mountains, and I would very much love to see Imladris and the Shire."

"Then it's settled!" Kili grinned, slapping his brother on the back. "Amad and Adad will stay behind in Erebor, while Tauriel and I serve as Flinn and Frerin's guardians." He couldn't help but throw his wife a questioning glance, hoping to discern what it was that had upset her so much earlier. Yet she refused to look his way, and he wondered if it was due to anger…or something more.

"Yippeee!" Little Flinn cried, hugging his brother as the two jumped up and down. "We get to go to the Shire! We get to see Frodo!"

Everyone seemed pleased by the arrangement, especially Dis and Flinn, as they no longer had to feel guilty about ruining their grandson's plans to visit the home of the hobbits.

"Sorry to abandon the party this way," Flinn told Thorin. "Dis was really looking forward to the trip, and to be honest, so was I."

"You're fooling no one, old friend," Thorin chuckled. "Your wish to go was for the sole purpose of intimidating poor Bilbo. I told you before, his overture was immediately shot down by my sister, and he made no further attempts after that."

"And he is now married as well, for Mahal's sake," Dis groused, knowing that Flinn had been irritated with her friend over his short-lived affections for her. "So you will leave the poor hobbit alone, do you hear?"

"Yes, my diamond," Flinn told her, looking rather contrite.

Thorin stepped forward and placed a hand on Kili's shoulder.

"That was very kind of you to offer to go, Kili," he told the younger dwarrow with a look of pride. He then turned to the red haired elleth and gave her an approving nod. "It was very kind of you _both_." However, to Fili he gave a bit of a scowl. "I still say Dwalin and I could have watched after them just fine."

Fili opened his mouth, hoping to say something that would placate his irritated uncle, but Marigold stepped in, knowing it was time to change the subject, before anyone's feelings truly got hurt.

"Let's not forget the important part here," she told the group, capturing everyone's attention. "Dis and Flinn are going to have a baby! And we all can't be happier for you both," Marigold stated, grinning from ear to ear. "Looks like Raina here will have a new little cousin to play with very soon."

"And I at last have something to take bets on, since Bombur has strictly forbidden me to take wagers on his upcoming child!" Nori spoke up, pulling out the pencil and pad of paper he was never without. "So…what'cha say, fellas? I'm offering good odds on another lad!"

This of course caused the whole room to break out in laughter, and everyone raised a glass of ale – except for Dis – toasting the soon to be parents.

.

.

Later that night, Dis said goodbye to each of their guests at the door, until only her, Sier, Marigold, Bergie, and Tauriel remained. The children were all asleep on the sofa, the little dogpile of cake filled youngens bringing smiles to the dam's faces. Marigold still held Raina in her arms, however, as the little babe was far too young to safely snuggle with the others.

Flinn, Thorin, Dwalin, Fili, and Kili, were in the parlor sitting by the fireplace, smoking and talking, each swapping stories and telling tall tales. Their wives hated to interrupt them, for any time they could find to share a quiet moment away from duties and responsibilities was a rare pleasure. Still, it was getting late and the next day would arrive with the dawn.

"Have you managed to save all of Arda by now, my brave warriors?" Dis teased, coming up behind Flinn and resting her hands upon his shoulders affectionately.

"Just about," Flinn assured her, pulling one of her hands forward and giving it a kiss. "But I think we all still have time to make sure our wives and children, are cared for as well."

"Good, because I have two sleeping lumps out there that need their adad to carry them home," Bergie informed Dwalin with a smile.

"Yes, my sugarplum," he laughed, standing up and stretching his muscles.

"Now, don't you sugarplum me," she warned, knowing exactly what that endearment meant to him. "It's bed time…as in sleep. For everyone!"

The others laughed, noting Dwalin's look of disappointment, yet they too rose from their chairs, each one kissing Dis on the cheek as they passed. They congratulated Flinn once more and headed out, packing their sleeping children down the corridors towards their chambers.

.

.

When Kili and Tauriel arrived at their room, and were alone at last, the worried dwarf addressed the issue that had been plaguing him most of the evening.

"What's the matter, my love?" he asked, taking Tauriel by the hand and leading her to the sofa. "Did I say something to upset you? I realize I should have spoken to you first about going on the trip and watching over the lads, but I just couldn't see any other way that Fili and Sier would allow them to go. Do you truly not wish to travel to the Shire…if so, I will speak to Fili immediately and tell him we have changed our minds."

"No, that is not it," she assured him, forcing a smile. "I am happy to go and see more of Arda with you, truly I am."

"Then what is it?" he persisted. "I can tell that you're upset."

At first Tauriel was silent, not even looking up at her husband. But then, as if a dam broke, she began to cry, burying her face in his chest as she let the tears fall.

"Oh, my darling, what is it?" Kili begged, trying to keep his voice soothing as he rubbed her back. "Tell me."

"Why have _we_ not been blessed with a child yet?" she managed to get out at last. "I keep waiting to feel our young one growing within me…but nothing, in all this time! What if we can't have children, Kili…what if we are not compatible in that way?"

"Hey, now, what brought all this on?" he asked, pushing her back just a bit so he could tip her chin up to look at him. Then he realized his mistake. He had told Fili they could watch over his children because they had none of their own. He felt like a heel for uttering those insensitive words, ones that apparently hurt his wife deeply. "Forgive me, my love. It was thoughtless of me to have said such a thing. How long have you been fretting about this?"

"I've been worried about it for a while now, but I think hearing that your mother is going now to have a baby just brought it all to a head." Tauriel sniffed and wiped her eyes, trying to regain her usual composure. "Why can't I get pregnant, Kili… _why_?"

"Tauriel, listen to me," he said gently. "Often, it takes dwarrowdams years to conceive…and whether that is due to something with the females, or the males, we don't know. I could very well be the one holding things up, not you. Do elf lasses tend to get pregnant right away?"

"Well…not usually, no," she had to confess. "But Fili and Sier did…and so did Bergie and Dwalin. And now your mother and father!"

"And anyone will tell you that is very unusual for dwarves," Kili informed her. "Normally it does not happen _that_ fast." Which was true, and it was important that Tauriel realized that. "And I don't believe that Mahal would have put us together if we were not just as compatible as any other in _that_ department. It just might take time, my little firebrand. We simply need to be patient."

"You…you really think so?" she asked, looking up at him with hope filled eyes.

"I know so," Kili assured her. "Besides, it has been only four months, which is hardly any time at all! And I don't think I'm quite ready to share you just yet. I don't mind waiting, just as long as I have you beside me to keep me company until it happens. And it _will_ happen. I promise."

"I truly hope so," she sighed, leaning in once more as he wrapped his arms around her. "I can't wait to hold our child…to see your eyes on a miniature version of you."

"Or a miniature version of you," he countered with a laugh. "While males are more common amongst my people, lately, we Durins have begat quite a number of lasses, you know."

"I would cherish a lad or a lass," Tauriel stated. "I don't care what we have…I just desire one so badly."

"Well, if you are not too tired after tonight's gathering, we could certainly go into the bedroom and try our best to make one," he suggested.

"How did I get such a selfless husband as you? Willing to endure such trials, all for my sake?" she laughed, knowing the idea was never far from Kili's mind. Not that she was complaining, they both rather enjoyed the act.

"I'm just amazing that way," he told her, grinning from ear to ear. "Shall we?" He stood up and held out his hand invitingly.

"Always," was her happy reply, the two heading for their bedroom with smiles on their faces.

.

.

Meanwhile, back in Dis and Flinn's room, the two snuggled in bed themselves, both laughing and talking about the evening.

"I can't wait to find out what it will be. I wish I could dream about it and know for sure, like I did with Fili," Flinn told her, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"If you do, I'll be excited to know…but if you don't, it will still be fun to be surprised," Dis agreed. Yet, in her heart, she already felt she knew, and though she would not reveal her suspicions to her husband, she couldn't wait to find out if she was right.

"Thorin is worried about you," Flinn announced, his tone turning serious. "I could tell the idea that you might come to harm during the birth was weighing on his mind all evening. And to tell you the truth…I fear the same thing myself."

"Flinn…what are you saying?" Dis argued, sitting up and looking down at her husband's troubled expression. "This is a time to rejoice, not to go borrowing trouble."

"I know…but I just got you back," he lamented, reaching up to caress her cheek. "I want this child more than anything, you know that, but I can't help fearing that I might lose you in the process. You have always been my reason for living, for fighting to stay alive. I would be lost without you."

"I understand your anxiety, my love, but there is nothing to worry about, I promise," she soothed, doing her best not to make light of his obvious concern. "I am strong, I am healthy, and I've birthed two strong sons before this. Yes, I'm a bit older now, but no less hale. And with you here to care for me and see to my every need and desire…how could anything go wrong?"

"How indeed!" Flinn agreed firmly, doing his best to give her a confident smile. "Yet, until we are both holding our little one in our arms, you will probably have to put up with me being a bit overprotective. Can you handle that?"

"I somehow managed the last two times," she laughed, recalling that this was very similar to the way he had been back then as well.

"I wasn't that bad…was I?" he asked, looking up at her skeptically.

"Not too bad, no," she agreed. "But as all dwarrow do with expectant wives, you did tend to smother me just a little bit."

"Well…get ready for me to do so again," he warned her, the twinkle in his eyes returning. He reaching up and pulled her back to his side, loving the feel of her against his side and chest. "We will need to start thinking of names."

"Who says I have not already picked them out?" she teased.

"Without me even getting a say?" he huffed, trying to sound upset.

"When you go through all the pain of pushing a babe out of you…then you can name it," she informed him. "I mean, your part is easy…and rather pleasurable, if the noises you make are to be believed. But I am the one who will be carrying it for ten months and then giving birth. So, _I_ shall be the one naming this babe, thank you very much."

Flinn couldn't help but laugh over his wife's firm opinion on the subject.

"Fine, my precious diamond," he at last conceded. "You can name it anything you wish, and I will be completely content."

"Thank you," she said with a smug smile.

"No, my darling wife… _thank you_ ," he whispered, his tone turning serious once more. "You have gifted me with two fine sons already, and now you intend to give me another child, and this late in our lives. I thank Mahal every day for making me your _one_."

"As do I," she assured him. "More than you will ever know."

"Shhhh, it's time to get some sleep," he whispered, combing his fingers through her hair with gentle strokes. "We will both be parents again soon, and if I recall, babies can be rather exhausting."

"Yes they can," she agreed, snuggling down with a smile. "And I simply can't wait!"

* * *

 **And there you have your first glimpse in time. More to come.**

 **So...were you surprised that Dis and Flinn are having another? Won't Fili and Kili be the most awesome big brothers?**

 **Awwww, Tauriel is sad, she wants a baby too. I hope Kili is right and that it just takes times.**

 **So, there is a double wedding planned for spring - Bard did indeed need the help it would seem, and Dis was the dam to go to.**

 **And now Kili and Tauriel are taking the trip to the Shire too! Oh what fun.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **abc:** Yep, Kili and Tauriel are truly and officialy married now. Glad you liked the wedding night. I did have fun with Fili waiting outside Kili's chambers, wanting to ask how things went...as IF Kili would tell him. ha ha. Here is snippet chapter number 1! Hope it was worth the wait. More to come. Thanks

 **gginsc:** Yes, but if Fili and Kili were my brothers...I would love it! Well...maybe not since I kind of have a crush on Fili. But Kili I could so see as my brother. ha ha.


	148. Chapter 148

.

 **I've had several ask about the timeline for the story, so this is what I came up with. Please let me know if I am off somewhere.**

 **The quest for the mountain ended in 2942**

 **Five years passed in Erebor before Fili met Sier 2947**

 **Five more years passed before Fili met Flinn and married Sier 2952**

 **Six more years passed before Kili and Tauriel married 2957**

 **Making the ages of everyone:**

 **Thorin - 211**

 **Dis - 197**

 **Fili - 98**

 **Kili - 93**

 **Hope that helps a bit.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 148**

 **~Eight Months Later~**

 **~X~**

* * *

Fall, then winter, came and went, with the harvest season going well, and the blanket of white snow that covered the mountain finally thawing after nearly five months. With the coming of spring, and the weather turning nice, both dwarves and men were out and about once more. And good thing too, since in only a few short weeks, there would be a double wedding in Dale!

Bard and Dis has labored long over the plans, working side by side to make sure everything was perfect. Flinn, keeping to his promise, made sure that his wife, and their ever growing child, remained safe and well rested during it all. Her stomach had grown round and plump, telling all that soon the mountain kingdom would be blessed with a new member of the royal family. Still, the dwarf princess kept on top of everything, not letting even the smallest of details fall by the wayside.

Bard, however, was what his kind would call a basket case, fretting about everything and relying on Dis more than he thought he would. One wedding would have been a challenge…but two at the same time? Tilda and Bain had argued about who would wed first, each not willing to wait. Thus, to end the feud between his children, Bard suggested they share the day and both wed together. This was hailed as the perfect idea, and the king of Dale proudly basked in the glow of the compliments he received for his notion.

Over the winter, Kili had done all he could to keep his wife's spirits up over their lack of a child. Most of the time Tauriel was her normal, happy self…yet from time to time, he would see the wistful look in her eyes and know she was thinking about children. Kili too wanted a whole passel of them, and it hurt him deeply that he seemed unable to give his wife the offspring they both desired. He spoke to Fili, Thorin, and his father at lengths about it, even going to Oin in hopes of getting something that might speed things along. Yet all anyone could do was advise him to be patient, saying that Mahal would bless them with children when the time was right. Kili just wished that time would come soon.

That was not to say the couple was not deliriously happy, for anyone who looked at them together could see the love and joy shining in their eyes. Tauriel had been accepted into the guard without too much fuss, mostly due to Dwalin's insistence and threats to any who dared to give her trouble. The elleth spent her days training the squadron of archers, as well as riding the perimeter on regular patrols in search of invading orcs. Yet each evening, as Tauriel returned to their chambers, she was greeted by her adoring husband, the two of them unable to get enough of each other.

.

.

When the morning of the wedding finally arrived, Tilda and Brenna sat side by side in one of the backrooms of the assembly hall, as a handful of maids worked on fixing their hair. The two ladies were now very close, soon to be sisters in fact, and couldn't stop smiling at each other as the morning progressed. Sigrid, having arrived with her husband and son a week ago came in holding two beautiful flower bouquets.

"Everything is ready out there," she announced proudly. "All we need now are a couple of brides and grooms. Know where we might find a few?"

"I'm not sure about the grooms, but I can guarantee there are two brides right here, ready and willing to go," Tilda laughed, answering her sister's teasing question.

"Excellent!" Sigrid smiled, coming over and wrapping her arms around her little sister from behind. "Oh, Tilda…you are so lovely. You look more and more like mother every day."

"Da says the same thing," Tilda mused, gazing at her reflection in the mirror. "I wish I could remember her."

"I know," Sigrid nodded, realizing that she was the closest thing to a mother her sister had ever known. "But _I_ remember, and I can assure you that you do look like her, and that she would be so happy for you today. You have a wonderful man in Dunner, he will make a good husband."

"I know he will," Tilda grinned, thoughts of her love pushing all sadness aside. "I just hope I can be a good wife."

"You?" Brenna said in shock, looking over at the woman beside her. "You will be an amazing wife! In Dunner's eyes, you are perfect, and there is nothing you can't do."

"And Bain is over the moon in love with you, Brenna," Sigrid informed her soon to be sister-in-law. "I can't imagine him ever finding fault with you either!"

"Well, just wait till he tastes my cooking," Brenna laughed, turning to face Tilda and Sigrid, now that her hair was complete. "But I dearly hope you are right, for I do so want to please Bain. He has been so wonderful, and I can't wait to be his wife. You two, the King, and everyone else has been so kind to me, I'm very fortunate to be marrying into such a magnificent family."

"And we are happy to have you as our sister," Tilda told her, leaning in and giving the maiden a warm hug. "But first, we need to get dressed, and say our vows, if we're going to be truly related."

"Agreed!" Brenna nodded, the two ladies hurrying towards their respective gowns.

.

.

Out in the main room of the grand assembly hall, Bard, Bain, and Dunner stood waiting, all three of them dressed in their best. Thorin and the other guests were milling around, waiting to take their seats until they were told to. It would still be a while, and it was best not to expect the children to sit for too long, so letting them run around now was in everyone's best interest. Sier left the children in Fili's care as she and Tauriel excused themselves, heading off to the bride's chambers. They both wanted to see Tilda and Brenna before things started, to wish them the best.

Kili and Fili approached the two nervous grooms, giving Dunner a warm slap on the back.

"Well…today's the big day," Fili told the worried looking man.

"You still have time to make a run for it," Kili told Bain with a laugh.

"Now you two stop," Bard insisted, knowing the dwarf princes were only teasing, but he was beginning to worry that the two young men just might bolt if pressed too far. He grinned slightly, recalling just how nervous he had been the day of his own wedding. _Oh, to be young and in love once again,_ he thought to himself. "Don't let Fili and Kili spook you," he told Bain and Dunner. "You will both do fine."

"Bard's right," Fili admitted, giving the two a wide smile. "We're just having a bit of fun with you. Once you see your bride coming towards you, nothing else will matter in the world. Trust me."

"I will hold you to that," Bain said with a weak smile, his hands wringing in worry. "Because right now, I can hardly breathe."

"I can breathe just fine…it's the standing up part that worries me," Dunner chuckled, glad to hear he was not the only one.

"Tell you what," Bain suggested to his friend, "I'll make sure you don't fall down, as long as you keep reminding me to breathe."

"Deal," Dunner agreed, very pleased that he was sharing this day, and all its worries, with his childhood friend…and soon to be brother.

.

.

Dis, who had been fussing about this and that was at last corralled by her husband, the overly protective dwarf begging that she please just sit down for a moment and take a break.

"Take a break?" she squawked at him in disbelief. "It's only moments before the wedding starts! I will take a break when it is done and over with, and not a moment before!"

"Then at least stop for a moment and have a drink," he pleaded, pressing a cup of cool water into her hands. "You look flushed."

Dis did as she was told, drinking the liquid down in a few quick gulps. She handed the cup back to Flinn before turning around and heading off once more.

"That dam will be the death of me," Flinn mumbled, hurrying after her with a shake of his head. The last few weeks had been beyond nerve wracking for the older dwarrow, watching his energetic wife collapse into bed each night completely worn out. And whether it was due to the babe she was carrying, or all the work on the wedding, he was unsure. All he did know was that he couldn't wait for the wedding to start, so it could just as quickly be over, and Dis could go back to only taking care of herself and their child.

.

.

Thankfully, in just a few minutes, the bell sounded, instructing everyone to take their seats, for the ceremony was about to start. The place was full to the rafters…with even a few young teens sitting up in the rafters in hopes of getting a better view. Most everyone in Dale had packed themselves inside the assembly hall, with even more standing outside watching through the windows.

Everyone from the original company was in attendance, except Bombur and his family. Ilin had given birth to their brand new little son, Bolund, not two months ago, and the rotund dwarf did not think it wise for her to be out and about with an infant just yet. He did, however, insist on baking the wedding cakes for the two happy couples, making sure they were delivered that morning with the greatest care.

Along with the dwarves of Erebor, Thranduil had made the journey to attend as well. Beside him sat Thengle, now the king of Rohan, with his enthusiastic son, Théoden, on his lap. The near ten year old boy's head was turning left and right in an attempt to take in all the sights around him. Sigrid slipped in quietly, taking her place beside her family, while saving a seat on the other side of her for Bard. The magistrate stood at the front of the room, looking out over the crowd with a solemn expression. Bain stood on the right, and Dunner on the left, leaving room in-between for their soon-to-be wives.

And then the doors opened, allowing the two brides, escorted by their fathers, to enter as they began to walk up the aisle. Both were visions of loveliness, their flowing gowns trailing behind them, and their eyes sparkling with joy.

As always, when the two found themselves attending a wedding, Fili reached out and took hold of Sier's hand, giving it a warm squeeze, telling her that he would marry her all over again if he could. Kili too gave Tauriel a winning smile, recalling that it had only been less than a year since they too had spoken their vows.

When the two brides arrived at the front of the hall, their fathers leaned down to kiss them gently on the cheek, before placing their daughter's hands into those of Bain and Dunner. Bard could feel the lump in his throat forming as he gave his little Tilda one last loving look, then turned and walked over to where Sigrid waited, sitting down beside her. His oldest daughter gave his hand a comforting pat, before reaching over and lifting Théoden off his father's lap and placing him in Bard's. The happy blond-haired lad was the perfect distraction for the emotional father of the bride.

Bain and Dunner - who were now grinning from ear to ear and looking much calmer than they had before - escorted Brenna and Tilda to stand before the magistrate. A hush fell over the room as he began to speak the ancient words that bonded a man and woman…or in this case _two_ men and two women…together in matrimony. When Bard was called upon to stand and speak his consent to giving away his daughter, he had to clear his throat a few times before he could get the words out. And though it was not required, he also gave his full approval over his son's choice in brides as well.

When the ceremony was concluded, and the two couples were encouraged to seal their union with a kiss, the whole room broke out in a cheer of joy, but none so much as Bard. He truly was happy for his children…all of them.

.

.

Fili and Kili were among the first to congratulate Tilda and Dunner at the reception, the two of them taking far more credit than was deserved in getting the young couple together.

"Take good care of her, Dunner," Fili warned, patting his vest suggestively – knowing Dunner understood that was where he kept at least one of his hidden blades. "Tilda is like a little sister to us, and you know how protective dwarves are over family."

"I will endeavor to never disappoint you, Prince Fili," Dunner assured him.

"I think you should make sure you never disappoint Tilda," Kili argued good-naturedly. "Do that, and everything will be well between us."

"That is something I do not need any further urging to do," Dunner laughed, looking down at his blushing bride who was clinging to his arm. "For she will be the first thought in my mind when I wake, and the last one to cross my thoughts as I fall asleep."

"And I will be thinking of him and his happiness all the waking hours in-between," Tilda laughed. She then turned to Fili and Kili, giving them both a warning look. "But don't think for one moment that I've fully forgiven you for threatening Dunner all those months ago. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, dear friends, and don't you ever forget it."

"Oh, no…we are fully aware of your capabilities, Princess," Kili laughed, holding up his hands in defense.

"Trust me, we know better than to ever cross you! I only hope Dunner is just as wise." Fili gave them both a wink and a smile, before turning his attention to the other groom. "And you, Bain," Fili continued, gripping the prince of Dale by the forearm in a gesture of admiration. "I must say, you have come a long way from the raggedy lad we first met in Laketown."

"A raggedy lad?" Bain scoffed. "Says the dwarf who came crawling out of our toilet." This caused everyone standing around to laugh…even Fili and Kili.

"Yes, yes," Fili nodded, taking the ribbing in stride. "But, now just look at you…a prince _and_ a husband!"

"Well, you know he wouldn't be here today if it weren't for me," Kili stated, looking overly proud of himself.

"Oh…and please tell me why that is, Kili." Bain asked, confused by his friends claim.

"Well, it was at my wedding last year that you and Brenna finally went public with your affections," Kili reasoned. "Obviously, it was all the love and happiness you saw between Tauriel and I that prompted you to speak up."

"While I will admit that it was at your wedding this took place," Bard interjected. "It was I who was the one who pushed _both_ my children into making a public proclamation of love…not you."

"What?" Kili huffed, looking more than a bit disappointed by this news. "And here I was, all set to give up my position as prince and become a match-maker!"

"Sorry, little brother," Fili laughed, slapping him on the back. "Probably not the best vocation for you, it would seem."

This caused all present to laugh good-naturedly, while Kili continued to pout.

.

.

As the evening grew late, and the two happy couples made ready to leave, all their loved ones gathered round to wish them well. Thranduil made sure to pay his respects to Bain and Tilda before he retired for the evening, saying that the celebration was well worth the effort to attend. He also gave Dis his compliments on the fine decorations and extravagant reception.

Bain, being the crown prince, and next in line for the throne, was happy to remain within the royal house and live there with his new bride. They of course had a private wing set aside for them, so as not to be disturbed. However, Tilda, being the strong willed woman she was, insisted that she and Dunner have a home of their own for at least the first year of their marriage. The young princess explained that she wanted to cook and clean for her husband herself, and not rely on the servants who worked at her father's home. Thus, a small cottage had been built not too far away, giving the young couple all the privacy they desired.

As Bard and the others stood at the door, waving and calling out their farewells, Bain and Brenna, as well as Tilda and Dunner, disappeared into the night.

"I will more than likely see Bain in the next few days," Bard mused, rubbing his chin. "He is a prince with duties, after all. But Tilda…she said I would be lucky if I saw either one of them in a month."

"That sounds like Tilda," Sigrid laughed. She then wrapped her hands around her father's arm and leaned her head on his shoulder. "But look at it this way, Da. You're not losing a son and daughter…you are gaining another set of them!"

"True," Bard chuckled. "Still, with all my little ones now grown with families of their own, what am I to do?"

"Rule Dale," Thorin spoke up. "And enjoy your grandchildren!"

"Aye, that I can do!" Bard nodded with a wide smile. He then looked over at their friends from Erebor. "I am truly grateful for all you have done in making this day a success. But especially you, Dis, I could not have done it without you."

"You are most welcome, King Bard," the dam assured him, a tired smile on her lovely face. "It was my pleasure. You and your kin have done so much for my family, it was the least I could do to repay you for your kindness."

"If you are too tired to travel home this evening, you know you are all welcome to stay at the royal house," Bard offered. "We have plenty of room."

"We thank you for the offer, but I am quite looking forward to sleeping in my own bed and not rising till midday tomorrow," Dis chuckled. "As I encourage you to do as well. You have earned it, Bard."

"You know…I just might take you up on that," he laughed, suddenly feeling quite weary. "It is not every day a man marries off two of his children in one shot."

"And thank Mahal for that!" Thorin laughed, slapping Bard on the back.

.

.

So it was that the caravan of ponies and wagons carrying the dwarves of Erebor arrived at the main gates late in the evening. The children were sacked out in the back of the wagon, while Dis rode up front with Flinn who managed the team. Everyone had enjoyed themselves immensely, and couldn't be happier for the prince and princess of Dale and their new mates. Yet, all talk about the weddings were quickly halted when Dis, who had just been helped down from the wagon by Flinn, let out a startled cry.

"What is it, my love?" her worried husband demanded, his eyes full of fear as he watched her bend forward and grasp her stomach. "What's wrong?"

"The baby, Flinn!" she moaned, grabbing hold of his arm in a vice-like grip. "The baby is coming…now!"

"Now?" he cried out, his tone one of pure shock. "It…it can't come now! It is too soon!"

"Babies don't give a hoot about time schedules," Marigold insisted, fully aware of how unpredictable labor could be. Handing Raina over to Thorin, she moved to Dis' side and placed her hand on her lower back. "Does it hurt here?"

"Aye, like Mahal's hammer is striking me over and over!" she said though gritted teeth. "And my pains are coming very close together now."

"Now?" Flinn asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion and anger. "What do you mean _now_? How long have they been going on?"

"I would say the past three or four hours…maybe more," she revealed, at least having the decency to look apologetic as her husband's face paled.

"WHAT?" he hollered. "You've been in labor for hours and you didn't say anything? What's wrong with you?"

"I didn't want to disrupt the wedding," Dis explained. "There was so much to do and I didn't want to let Bard down." When it looked like Flinn was going to protest further, she held up her hand. "Might we argue about this all later? Because right now I would truly love to lay down and birth this babe."

"Of course!" Flinn's anger melted away in an instant, scooping up his wife as he, and all the others who were not packing sleeping children, hurried towards the healing halls.

"Well, I have to give Dis credit," Dwalin mumbled as Thorin and Marigold handed Raina and Rose over to Bergie's competent care, before racing after Flinn and Dis. "Our princess sure knows how to cap off an evening!"

* * *

 **Yep, that Dis, always the life of the party. ha ha.**

 **I hope no one was too disappointed that I did not go into more detail with the weddings in Dale. I'm trying to get to the really important dwarf stuff, while touching on things here and there. Bain and Tilda are both deliriously happy...I promise.**

 **Fili, you and Kili need to behave more in public...really, scaring the poor grooms like that? Not cool.**

 **Ok...on to baby time!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Feu d'Argent:** Yep, I think everyone guessed that Flinn and Dis would be having a new little one. ha ha. Tauriel is worried she won't get pregnant...but I am not, since I kind of have the inside track on that. ha ha. Well...if you staked your claim on Flinn, you might have a while till he is of age...like seventy years! He is packing his overnight bag as we speak, heading your way to be your support for your presentation. Although, he says he only knows Western and Khuzdul...so he won't be much help with French. Thanks again for the kind words. They are appreciated.

 **abc:** Yes, having a baby at Dis' age is a bit risky, but she is of the Durin line and she is strong. As for a boy or a girl...you will have to wait and see next chapter. Any reason to throw a party and serve cake is fine with the dwarflings. ha ha. Yep, it sucks to wait for things you want, but it builds character and makes you appreciate them all the more when they do arrive. Flinn and Frerin BETTER behave! Thanks

 **Aranel Mereneth:** Thorin is a cool brother and uncle. we will keep him. Dis is his baby sister, of course he is highly protective of her. Any baby will be spoiled by Fili, Kili and Flinn...they will be so excited no matter what it is. Where did you come up with the name Sigdis? I like Siggy, but I still am not sure what prompted that name. Thanks.


	149. Chapter 149

.

 **Thank you all for continuing to follow my story...which appears might never end! ha ha. I know these were supposed to be 'snippets' but apparently I just can't write that way. **

**Bear with me...I swear there will be an end to this one day!**

 **Now...about that baby...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 149**

 **~X~**

* * *

Over the next few hours, Flinn felt as if he were going mad. All those years in captivity were nothing compared to the fear and anxiety he was experiencing now, stuck out in the waiting room and being forced to hear his beloved struggling to birth their child.

"Flinn, sit down before you fall down," Thorin insisted, watching his brother-in-law pace the floor.

"You'd know all about that, wouldn't you, Uncle?" Kili joked, watching Thorin shoot him a murderous glare.

"But she's in pain," Flinn argued, running his fingers through his blond hair. "I don't remember it being like this when Fili and Kili were born."

"That's because you were fall down drunk when your first child came, and away fighting for the second," Dwalin reminded his friend. "You didn't see your lads until they were already birthed and cleaned up."

"Then why in the name of Durin's beard didn't you two think to get me drunk again this time?" Flinn scolded, nearing his final straw.

"Because Dis would have gutted the both of us if we had," Thorin reasoned, knowing that his sister had strictly forbidden them from doing so ever again.

Another cry of agony was heard from the birthing room, making Thorin rise to his feet, unable to sit still himself at the sound.

"Perhaps you should go in there, Adad," Fili suggested. "I know I felt much better when I was there holding Sier's hand."

"Dis forbid me to enter," Flinn pouted, having thought of doing so when he had heard how Fili, Thorin, and Dwalin had defied dwarrow tradition and went inside the birthing room. "She said she wouldn't be able to concentrate with me in there."

"There, see!" Gloin said proudly. "Finally a dam with brains!"

"Are you saying my wife, and your queen, is a simpleton?" Thorin accused giving his cousin a stern glare.

"As well as Sier?" Fili joined in.

"Or Bergie?" Dwalin finished, crossing his arms over his chest.

Gloin looked from one angry dwarrow to the next and then suddenly found the cuff of his tunic sleeve immensely interesting, ignoring the three quite blatantly.

Before they could press him further, the door opened, and out stepped Sier.

"Flinn…Dis would like it if you would come inside," she told him, relaying the message.

"She…she would?" Flinn was shocked. "I thought she said…"

"Well, she's changed her mind," the dark haired dam told him, waving her father-in-law in.

With one last look at those around him, each one giving him a smile of encouragement, he slowly stepped inside the room, allowing Sier to shut the door behind them.

"Well…this will prove interesting," Balin said, snickering a bit.

"Hush now, all of you," Thorin snapped. "This is no laughing matter. Dis is no young dam any more, and childbirth is dangerous enough in the best of circumstances. Flinn has every right to be worried…as do I."

"I'm sorry, Thorin," Balin apologized, looking contrite. "I know you worry for her. We all do."

"Mother is strong," Fili told his uncle, standing up and placing a hand on his shoulder. "She will come through just fine."

"That's right," Kili agreed, though everyone could see he was worried too. "I mean, if she could give birth to Fili, whose head is the size of a watermelon, she can certainly handle this one."

Fili could tell that his brother was only trying to lighten the mood with humor, so he didn't bother to become angry at his jab about his head. For he too flinched every time he heard his mother cry out, worried for both her and his new sibling.

"It's just that…Dis is the only original family I have left," Thorin said softly, giving voice to his fears. It had nearly killed him when he had lost Frerin…he couldn't lose Dis as well.

But before he could say more, the door reopened and this time Tauriel came rushing out, looking anxious.

"Kili, Fili, Thorin…come quickly!" she ordered, gesturing them inside.

"WHY?" Thorin demanded, fear etching lines in his face. "What's the matter…is it Dis?"

"No, it's Flinn!" she corrected. "He's fainted!"

"He's…what?" Despite his worry, Thorin couldn't help himself, and felt the corners of his mouth turning upwards. "Flinn fainted?"

"Yes. We can't get him off the floor and Dis is now fretting over him more than herself and the baby," Tauriel explained. "Now get in here and get him onto a bed!"

Thorin, Fili and Kili all entered, seeing Sier and Marigold standing around a passed out Flinn, doing what they could to bring him to. Dis was practically sitting up in her own bed, leaning over as far as she dared in order to see her husband.

"Thorin! Help him!" she ordered, gritting her teeth as another pain overtook her. "I can't do this with him lying there like that!"

"You are going to have to do this with, or without, him lying there," Oin informed her in no uncertain terms. "This wee one will not care where its father is when it comes…and come it shall, now push!"

"Grab his feet, lads," Thorin instructed, stepping over the prone dwarf and slipping his hands under his shoulders. "Now, lift!"

Between the three of them, they managed to get Flinn onto a nearby bed, facing Dis so that should he awaken she would be in his view. It didn't appear that he had struck his head, just lost consciousness from the sheer magnitude of the situation.

"Is he all right?" Dis demanded, still more concerned over Flinn than herself. "I wanted him to be here for this child's birth! I will not have him miss out on all three!" Then she let loose a piercing scream as she shut her eyes and doubled over.

Kili, who suddenly realized he was not only in a birthing room, but one being used by his _mother_ , turned an unhealthy shade of green. Covering his mouth with his hand, he ran from the room before he could wretch. Fili, shook his head in exasperation, and after leaning in to kiss his amad's cheek, he followed Kili out the door…but at a much more dignified pace.

"Please, stay with me, Thorin," Dis begged, needing the strength of her brother, since her husband was otherwise incapacitated. "I…I'm scared."

"I know," Thorin soothed, stepping over and taking her hand in his. "I'm here, and I will let nothing happen to you, Nan'ith." He brought her trembling fingers to his lips and gave them a gentle kiss. "You are so brave, my sweet Dis."

"Not as brave as I would like everyone to believe," she said with a bit of a laugh, one laced with concern. "This is not as easy as it was when Kili was born. I am starting to think I can't do this."

"We have both aged a bit, my dear," Thorin chuckled. "I'm not sporting these grey hairs for nothing." He then gave her a confident smile. "You _can_ do this, Dis. I have full faith in you."

"I'm glad someone does," she said with a sigh, right before another wave of pain hit her. This time, when she cried out, it woke Flinn, the dwarf nearly falling off the bed in a desperate rush to get to his _one_. Sier and Tauriel held him down, insisting he lie still and not move for at least a few minutes.

"Dis…my diamond," he called from where he struggled to sit up. "I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to pass out."

"I know you didn't," she soothed. She turned and gave Thorin a tired smile. "But it happens to the best, from time to time."

Her brother just rolled his eyes, yet the smile on his face didn't fade. After a few more minutes, Sier and Tauriel allowed Flinn to get off the bed and come to stand on the other side of his wife. He still looked a bit pale, but also determined to remain upright from here on out.

"Here, wipe her brow with this," Marigold instructed, handing Flinn a cool, damp cloth. Taking it, he did as directed, pleased when his efforts seemed to ease her discomfort.

"All right, Dis," Oin spoke up, looking at the princess with a wide grin. "Your bairn is almost here. Just a few more strong pushes and we will see if we have a new prince or princess."

"Hold my hand, Flinn," Dis told him, taking hold of it before he had a chance to comply. And so, with her brother on one side, and her husband on the other, Dis gritted her teeth and gave one final push, falling back against the pillows in sheer exhaustion when she at last felt the child slip free.

"It's out!" Oin called joyfully, working frantically as he rubbed the baby clean. Yet when a few moments went by, and there was no sound out of the babe, Dis became worried.

"What's wrong?" she demanded. "Why is it not crying?" She turned to Flinn, fear in her eyes. "Is our baby all right?"

Flinn had just taken a step towards Oin, desperate to get a look at his child and see what might be the matter, when a lusty cry came from the small bundle in the healer's hands.

"It would simply appear that she simply had nothing at all to be upset about…until now," Oin informed them with a laugh, smiling from ear to ear as he brought a tiny squalling babe around and handed it to Dis. "You two have a very beautiful, and healthy, princess."

"A lass?" Dis whispered, pulling back the blanket so she could get a look at her daughter for the first time. "Oh, Flinn…we have a lass!"

"And she looks just like…" he stopped there, not quite sure what to say. For while she undoubtedly had Dis' eyes and nose, her small tuft of golden blond hair left no doubt as to who her father was.

"She looks like the both of us," Dis finished, leaning in to place a kiss on her rosy little cheek. At the sound of her amad's voice, the little princess had quieted down, turning her unfocused eyes toward the one she instinctively knew already loved her.

"And what shall her name be?" Thorin asked, wiping at his eyes as he pulled Marigold to his side. "Or have you two not settled on one just yet?"

"No, I know her name, I've always known her name," Dis informed everyone, looking down at her daughter with so much love in her eyes. "I have held her name in my heart for many years, even before Flinn went away." She turned to stare up her husband. "I always dreamed that our next child would be a daughter…yet when I thought I had lost you, my love, I resigned myself to the fact it would never happen. Yet now, here she is. Our little Lili."

"Lili?" Flinn repeated, a wide smile coming to his lips. "Fili, Kili, and Lili. I love it." He leaned in and first kissed his wife on the cheek, and then his daughter. "And I love you, my precious diamond. More than you will ever know."

"What a perfect name, Dis!" Sier agreed, wiping the tears of happiness out of her own eyes. "Would you like me to fetch your sons?"

"Give us a moment first," Oin instructed, wanting to get Dis taken care of and things cleaned up before they were brought in. "I doubt Kili would be willing to set foot in here again until things are a bit more tidy."

.

.

So after a few minutes, Sier and Tauriel stepped out into the waiting room, signaling to Fili and Kili that it was safe to enter. Dwalin, who was not about to be left out, followed at a safe distance - hovering by the door in order to give the lads a moment with their parents. When they stepped inside, they couldn't help but smile at the look of pride and joy on Dis and Flinn's face. Their amad looked much more relaxed, and their adad was actually standing upright, holding a bundle in his arms.

"Well," Fili prompted, looking at Flinn expectantly. "Do we have a naddith or a nan'ith?"

"You two are now older brothers to a beautiful little sister, named Lili," their father revealed, looking at them with tears of happiness in his eyes.

"A nan'ith?" Kili gasped, stepping forward to stare at her in wonder. "She…she's so tiny."

"Well, much like Raina, Lili was determined to come a bit early," Marigold reminded him. "Yet she is healthy and strong, a true Durin, through and through."

"I'm so proud of you, Amad," Fili said, taking her hand in his and kissing it. "I will admit, you had everyone a bit worried there, but I knew you would pull through just fine. You always do, no matter what task you take on."

"That's my Fili…always my strength," Dis smiled. She then turned to look at her other son. "And Kili, you might not be my baby any more, but you are still my heart's joy. Come over here and give me a kiss."

Kili did as directed without hesitation, making his mother smile even more.

"Well, it looks as if you were finally able to be present for the birth of one of your children," Thorin teased Flinn, leaning over his friend's shoulder as he stared down at his new little niece. She was indeed a beauty, and he smiled inwardly at the thought of Flinn becoming an over-protective father as she grew. _Welcome to the club,_ he thought to himself.

"Wild oliphants couldn't have kept me away this time," Flinn said proudly, gently bouncing Lili in his arms. He then looked around at those in the room, cringing just a bit. "But I'm never going to live down the shame of fainting…am I?"

"There is nothing wrong with showing emotion over the birth of one's child," Thorin stated firmly, placing his hand reassuringly on his brother-in-law's shoulder.

"You're only saying that because you fainted too," Dwalin laughed, at last coming forward and joining in the happy scene. "But don't worry, Flinn…you're in good company." He gave Thorin a wink, and then moved closer to see the new little princess himself.

.

.

Soon Oin ordered everyone but Flinn out, saying that Dis needed her rest and Lili required her first meal. Fili and Kili kissed their mother's cheek once more and left the room with their arms around their wives. Dwalin, Thorin, and Marigold were close behind, but when they all stepped into the waiting room, they found it completely packed. Apparently the word had gotten out that the baby had arrived at last.

"What is it, Adad?" Flinn demanded, running over to his father and begging to be picked up. Freya was right behind him, eager to be in her mother's arms once again as well. "What did N'ama Dis have?"

"She had a little lass!" Fili told his son, as he hefted him onto his hip. "You now have an aunt named Lili."

"Just like you and Uncle Kili's name!" Frerin piped up, leaving Bergie's side and hurrying over.

"She might be _your_ aunt," Rose deduced, thinking this over. "But she's _my_ cousin…right, Adad?"

"That's correct, my flower," Thorin smiled, picking her up as well, while Marigold retrieved Raina from Bergie's arms. "You have a new little cousin, and one day you two will be great friends."

"Another lass?" Torin whined, crossing his arms over his chest, much like his father was known to do. "We lads are really outnumbered now!"

"Ahhh, but the fact that it was a lass, allowed me to make a mint off this wager," Nori nearly crowed with glee, rubbing his hands together. "For just about everyone bet it would be another prince, not a princess."

"Well, I was apparently one of the few that guessed correctly," Thorin grinned, holding out his hand expectantly. "I knew all along that if my sister wanted a lass…a lass she would have!"

"Not fair! You had the inside track," Nori grumbled, digging into his money pouch and counting out the correct amount of coin and handing it to his king.

"Not exactly," Thorin mused, pocketing his winnings. "I just learned a long time ago, _never_ to bet against Dis!"

.

.

It had been a long day and night for everyone, and since no one had gotten any sleep, Fili, Kili and Thorin told Balin to cancel all their appointments for the day, and headed for their chambers. Kili felt bad for Fili and Sier, since they had three well rested dwarflings to look after…or pass off onto someone else. But he knew it was not going to be him and Tauriel, not this time, since all _they_ wanted was some sleep.

When they were alone in their chambers, he looked up at his beautiful wife, searching her face for any signs of sadness.

"Are you all right, my love?" he asked, afraid that the birth might have upset her.

"Of course, why shouldn't I be?" she queried. "Yes, I am a bit tired, but I was not the one struggling to give birth all night." Then understanding what he was truly asking, she gave a sigh. "I am happy for your mother and Flinn…honest. And though it does serve to remind me that we have yet to conceive our own babe, I will not give up hope. As you said, these things take time, and constantly wishing for one, or crying over the lack, will not make it come any sooner. I love you more than anything, Kili, and I know in time, that love will manifest itself in the form of a child. I have to believe that."

"I believe it too," Kili smiled, wrapping his arms around her as he stared into her lovely green eyes. "For a love this strong could never fail. We will have a child one day, Amrâlimê. I'm sure of it."

And though Kili spoke from his heart, he could not help but worry a bit as well. What if they couldn't conceive? What if dwarves and elves were simply incompatible in the ways of reproduction? It pained him deeply to think that in marrying him, Tauriel might be denied the family she longed for. Children had been the one consolation he had hoped to give his wife, knowing that one day she would be forced to part with him. And if he couldn't even give her _that_ …then how selfish was he for binding an immortal to him?

 _Please Mahal,_ Kili prayed silently, _you have already blessed me with my heart's desire…I beg of you not to deny Tauriel hers. Please!_

* * *

 **Nan'ith = Little Sister**

 **I know I usually put the definition of the dwarf words I use at the beginning of the story, but I didn't want to give it away that Dis was having a girl before you got to that part. ha ha. _  
_**

 **So...did you like her name? Lili?**

 **Well, there you go, Flinn is a daddy again and he now has more in common with Thorin than before. They will be raising their daughters together and fighting off the suitors with a stick. ha ha. And I am willing to bet that a bow and arrow and a pair of twin blades will be at Lili's service as well. ha ha.**

 **Hope you enjoyed Flinn passing out. SOMEONE had to!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Emrfangirl:** Awww, thanks for writing in twice, but your original message came through just fine. When a 'guest' reviews, I get notified immediately through my E-Mail, but the FF site holds the review in reserve for two days, waiting to see if I will accept and post it, or wish to delete it. (I think that option is there just in case an unknown reviewer sends up something really nasty or vulgar) Anyway, so if you do not see your review right away, don't fear, it is probably just still stuck in the FF holding area. You are forgiven for being absent for a while...but do you have a note from your parents? (That is a teaching joke...get it? ha ha) I appreciate you saying so, it makes writing so much more fun when you can connect with your readers...it really does! I would say half were shocked by Dis being pregnant, and the other half 'knew it all along'. ha ha. I hope you are not disappointed by a girl. I know Dwarves are supposed to have only a few of them, but three of them were beget with Hobbits, so you can't really count them as normal. ha ha. And Freya and Lili both have two brothers, so really, the odds were that THEY would be girls. ha ha. Don't worry too much for Tauriel...I've got it covered. Thanks!

 **Guest:** I hope you were happy with what Dis had!

 **Feu d'Argent:** Ok then, Flinn should be a big help in the moral support department. Yes, but like I said above...three of those girls came from Hobbits...so they don't count. Just as long as your brother's best friend is cute...or your best friends brother is. "Time resistant dwarf" oh I live that! So cute. And Flinn says he understands...the break up is mutual.

 **Guest:** Yes, there has been a bumper crop of babies, but that is what happens when mommies and daddies love each other and spend time alone in their bedrooms. ha ha. As I am sure you just read, yes, it was a bit dangerous for Dis to have a baby at her age, BUT...everything turned out just fine. I am glad you enjoyed my story line about bringing Flinn home. I was tickled to do so. Yes, Tauriel and Kili just need to be patient a little bit longer. Thanks.

 **Aranel Mereneth:** Am I really getting THAT predictable...or you just know my characters that well? ha ha. Sigdis sounds like a cross between Sigrid and Dis. I hope you like Lili well enough, I have been holding on to that name for a while now. Thanks.


	150. Chapter 150

.

 **Chapter 150? Really? How in the world has this gone on so long? Ohhhh, right, I'm long-winded. ha ha.**

 **Well, it's time for a journey!**

 **Shire Ho!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 150**

 **~X~**

* * *

The next few weeks were filled with joy, and much preparation. For though the trip to the Shire had originally been scheduled for another month or so down the road, with Dis giving birth early, it could now be moved up to coincide with the departure of King Thengel and Queen Sigrid back to Rohan. When it had first been suggested that the dwarves caravan with the Rohirrim, the offer had been respectfully declined, since Thorin and Kili were adamant about being on hand when Dis had her baby. Yet now, with both mother and child doing well, it was decided that traveling in greater numbers _would_ be the wisest course.

So, while Dis, Flinn, and little Lili spent time bonding and trying to get some sleep with round the clock feedings, the rest of Erebor prepared for the departure of their king and queen. Fili would be in charge during Thorin's absence, and the two spent a number of days locked in his uncle's study as he instructed Fili on a great many things. In the end, it was with a confident heart that the king turned authority over to the crown prince.

"Erebor will be yours to rule one day, Fili," he told him, placing his hand on his shoulder and giving it a squeeze. "Might as well get a feel for it now." Thorin then gave his nephew a sly wink. "Just don't burn the place down in my absence…or demolish the front gates."

"I will do my best," Fili laughed, rolling his eyes. "Besides, you'll only be gone through the summer, I would be hard pressed to do too much damage in that short amount of time." He then became serious and gave his uncle an almost pleading look. "Please be careful, Thorin. The enemy might have slacked off on their attempts to eradicate the line of Durin…but that does not mean your trip won't be rife with danger. Remain vigilant…and trust no one."

"I could say the same to you," Thorin nodded. "And don't worry, I will watch over Flinn and Frerin…with both eyes."

"And Kili too," Fili teased. "You know how reckless he can be."

"I worry less about him now that he is married," Thorin told him. "Not only does he have more to lose should he act foolishly…but Tauriel is skilled enough to watch his back when it is required."

This made Fili smile, knowing that over the past year, Thorin had truly grown to respect his brother's mate, and appreciate her skills in battle. It was a relief to Kili as well, always worried about whether his wife was being accepted or not, and wanting to protect her any way he could.

.

.

When the day of departure arrived, it was a mixture of excitement and sorrow. Sier and Fili spent a long time hugging and kissing their lads, telling them over and over to have fun, but also to be careful and listen to everything Kili and Tauriel said.

"We'll be extra good, we promise," Flinn assured his parents, trying his best not to cry at their parting.

"Don't let Freya forget us while we're gone," Frerin begged, allowing his mother to smother him with kisses one last time.

"I'm sure she won't," Fili told his youngest son, ruffling his hair affectionately. "We'll all be anxious to hear about your adventures when you get home." He then picked up his lads in turn, giving each one a final hug before setting them on Storm's back. Fili would miss having the pony to ride himself, but there was no one he trusted more with his sons than the little grey. From the moment they acquired the mistreated animal, he had proven both loyal and protective towards Flinn, and later to Frerin as well. He was also the smartest pony Fili had ever met, and he knew that Storm would serve them well on the journey.

"Take good care of our lads," he told the little grey, rubbing his hand up and down its forehead. "Bring them home safe."

Almost as if he understood, Storm bobbed his head up and down, nickering a little as he did.

"Don't worry," Kili said, walking up and placing his hand on his brother's shoulder. "I won't let anything happen to them. I promise."

"I too will watch over them…as well as Kili," Tauriel assured him, causing the blond prince to smile at the elleth's confidence.

"There, see?" Kili laughed, pleased by his brother's grin. "What more could you ask for than that? They'll be just fine. The most you have to worry about is Bilbo feeding them so much that we'll have to roll them home from the Shire."

"I don't care if you roll, carry, or float them back…just make sure they come home." Sier pleaded, trying so hard to contain her sorrow. "Bring my babies back to me, Kili."

"I promise, Sier," the dark haired prince swore, stepping forward to kiss his beloved sister-in-law on the cheek. "I will guard them with my life." He then leaned over and tickled Freya under the chin, doing his best to make the little one laugh. However, the blond lass was no fool, and she understood that her brothers, as well as much of her family, was leaving – and thus would not be consoled. "I'll miss you, little one. Don't forget your favorite uncle while I'm away."

"Unkee, bye," Freya nearly sobbed, waving her little hand in a pitiful gesture of farewell. "Finn…Fren…bye, bye."

Sier, not knowing what to say, simply hugged her daughter close and kissed her cheek, thankful that she at least had one of her children to hold on to at this parting.

Kili then moved to where his mother and father stood, with his little sister wide awake and watching everything from Dis' arms.

"Now, don't you go getting any crazy ideas about Fili being your favorite brother while I'm away," he told the little infant. "Because I'll be bringing home lots of toys, trinkets, and amazing stories to tell you when I return. Then you will see just how much your brother Kili loves you." He next extended both his arms and gave his parents a parting hug. "I love you both as well…never forget that."

"We won't, son," Dis sniffled. "I always hate to see you leave me…but at least this time I will worry less, seeing as how you are not off to slay any dragons or fight a hoard of orcs."

"Well…it's true I have no _plans_ to," Kili joked, trying to lighten the mood. "But you know me, I can always find a bit of trouble to get into."

"Just keep it to a minimum, son," Flinn ordered, also doing his best to keep his tone teasing. "And don't go falling in love with those rolling hills of the Shire and choose to stay there - you would be missed far too much in Erebor if you did."

"Understood," Kili nodded, turning away from them to give Fili one last embrace. "Take care, Nadad. Be a good king while we are gone."

"I will do my best," Fili agreed, hugging his brother back fiercely. "This will be the first time we've ever been away from each other for so long. What will you do without me?"

"Probably ride around in circles, not knowing which way to go without you telling me constantly," Kili chuckled. "And you?"

"More than likely run this mountain into the ground without you telling me what to do either," Fili replied.

"Then it's probably a good thing you two have some time apart, if you're _that_ dependent on each other," Dwalin snorted. "Now say your farewells and let's get on the road. You don't see Balin blubbering like a baby over me going, do ya?"

And while his words were meant to illicit a bit of laughter, when everyone turned and looked at Balin, the white haired dwarf was indeed mopping his eyes with his handkerchief.

"For the record, I'm crying because I'll miss Bergie and the twins, not you, ya big oaf," Balin insisted, at last eliciting a bit of much needed laughter from the group.

"Take care, brother," Fili said solemnly.

"You too," Kili nodded, striding over to where his mount waited, taking the reins from Tauriel and swinging into the saddle.

"We'll tell Mister Bilbo hello for you, Auntie Dis," Rose told her, leaning out from the back of the wagon that the other children were riding in.

"Thank you, my dear," Dis said, waving her hand at the little princess. The mention of Bilbo drew a quiet growl from Flinn, earning him a quick jab in the side from his wife's elbow. "Have fun in the Shire," Dis called out. "And Bergie, you make sure to give me a full report on that Daisy Baggins. I need to be sure she is doing right by our burglar friend."

"Will do," Bergie nodded firmly, letting Dis know she would interrogate the hobbit lass thoroughly for her.

"I leave Erebor in your care, Prince Fili," Thorin said in a loud voice, his words carrying to all who stood nearby. "Rule well in my stead."

"Yes, My King," Fili replied with a low bow. "May your travels be pleasant and Mahal grant you safe passage there and back again."

And with a signal from the king, the small group of dwarves, hobbits, children, and one elf, turned and headed off, a full platoon of dwarven soldiers close behind. There was much waving, calling out of farewells, and tears shed as they watched them make their way down the road towards Dale, where they would join up with King Thengel's party.

Fili, Sier, and Freya, as well as Dis, Flinn and little Lili, all stood at the gate and waited until they could no longer see the company. It would be a long summer, but hopefully with as much work that needed doing in their absence, the time would pass quickly. In the interim, Fili knew that ruling Erebor would take up a great deal of his time, and he was glad his parents had decided to remain behind. Not only would Dis and the baby be a good distraction for Sier, the now acting king was happy he had his father to back him up. For the first time in Fili's life, he would not have the support of his brother. And that scared him just a bit.

.

.

"Hail, King Thorin," Thengel greeted as the dwarves came near. "It fills me with great joy to be riding with you back to my homeland."

"And we thank you as well for the opportunity to do so," Thorin replied. "There is safety in numbers, and it is our pleasure to join our swords with yours should trouble arise."

"But let's hope none does," the king of Rohan stated.

"We wish you safe travels, and hope to see you return again soon…all of you," Bard called, sitting upon his own horse at the gates of the city. He, Bain and Tilda had already said their tearful farewells to Sigrid and little Théoden, never knowing when they would see them next.

"We bid you farewell, Bard of Dale, and wish you peace and prosperity in the years to come," Thengel replied, signaling for the company to head out. Once again there were calls of farewell, but this time from Sigrid, Bain and Tilda, but all too soon they too were but specks in the distance.

.

.

The going was easy for the first day, with Kili and Tauriel branching off from the group for a short time, desiring a bit of privacy to attend to a little ceremony they had planned. It had been a year since their wedding, and per elvish custom, they were to bury the ivy and star-flower wreath in the ground, and plant a sapling in the center. They had chosen a cherry tree, in honor of the ones they were wed beneath, and decided that the spot for this would be halfway between Erebor and Tauriel's former woodland home. Thus it was, that they planted the sapling together, offering a small blessing on the tree in hopes that it would flourish…just like their love.

.

.

The next week of the trip went by without event, and the company of dwarves, hobbits, men, and elf passed the time talking and enjoying each other's company. Thengel and Sigrid were extremely pleasant company, and Thorin found he admired the Rohan king a great deal. Sigrid and the dams, as well as Tauriel, got along famously, with all their children playing games and having fun each evening.

During the second week, Thengel called to one of his soldiers, instructing him to scout ahead for a place to camp for the night. As he rode off, Thorin pulled his pony up beside the king, curiosity getting the better of him.

"That man there, where is he from?" Thorin questioned, noting that he looked very little like the blond men of the Rohirrim.

"Thorongil?" the king asked, giving the dwarf a discerning nod. "I see you recognize he is not from our lands. He is one of the Rangers from the north, or so I am told. He came to Edoras, requesting leave to serve with my soldiers for a time, and after taking note of his skill, I granted his appeal wholeheartedly. Thorongil is still young, yet he has proven to be a valiant fighter, and I have come to put much trust in him."

"Thorongil," Tauriel mused, having overheard the conversation between the two kings. "In Sindarin, that means Eagle of the Star," she informed them.

"So it does," Thengel nodded, having become quite familiar with the elven language himself during his time in Gondor, the birthplace of his mother. "So it does."

.

.

Later that day, they made camp early, for it was decided that some fresh meat would be good for morale, as well as extend their food supplies. Thorongil volunteered to go hunting, with Kili and Tauriel requesting to accompany him.

"It would be an honor to hunt beside such skilled archers as you," the young dark-haired man stated, bowing respectfully to them.

"And how do you know we possess such skill?" Kili asked, cocking his head to the side. He had not spoken to the soldier in all the time they traveled, making the dwarf wonder if this Thorongil was gifted with foresight…or had simply been eavesdropping.

"I can tell by the way you carry yourselves, as well as your weapons," he explained. "It is not hard to see you have both been well trained."

Accepting his reasoning, Kili smiled and gestured for Thorongil to lead the way, with him and Tauriel following closely behind.

.

.

"The tracks are muddled," Thorongil stated, kneeling down and touching the hoof prints lightly with his fingers. "Two more beasts have passed this way since the buck we are tracking."

"We could split up," Kili suggested, his taste buds already set on eating venison that night. "Each take a different direction, that way we triple the chances of coming upon the stag."

"Agreed, yet do not go far, these lands are not safe, and we do not wish to run into anyone unfriendly," Tauriel warned.

With nods of agreement, the three hunters fanned out, keenly searching for tracks that would lead them in the right direction.

Kili had not gone far when he heard a rustling in the bushes ahead of him, and knocking an arrow he slowly approached, eager to be the one to bring back a fresh kill. Yet when he was only a few yards away from his suspected prey, something else entirely burst forth from the thicket…a huge brown bear!

Kili stumbled backwards, completely taken by surprise. He was about to let his arrow fly, when something occurred to him, staying his hand. Could this be Beorn? The skin-changer's home was on the other side of Mirkwood, but he had been known to travel at times. And the last thing Kili wanted to do was injure the man who had been so kind to them during their quest. Unfortunately, these thoughts cost him valuable time, and when he at last concluded that this bear was of a smaller size than Beorn, the beast was right on top of him. The arrow he shot went awry, making contact yet not in an area that would subdue the animal. Discarding his bow, Kili quickly drew his blade, yet it was too late, the bear lunged forward with a fearsome roar, swiping at the dwarf with his mighty paw.

The blow to his side knocked the wind out of Kili, causing him to drop his weapon and sending him hurtling to the side. The force carried him several yards, rolling across the ground and dangerously near the drop off close by. Desperately reaching for anything to stop his momentum, Kili was able to grab some roots as he went over the side. Letting out a cry of panic, he held on for dear life as he was left hanging there as he legs dangled in midair. _This was not good,_ he thought to himself.

The bear, still angered by the appearance of the dwarf and the arrow now buried in his flesh, came to the edge of the cliff and roared down at his attacker. Reaching out he pawed at the roots that Kili hung from, causing dirt and rocks to rain down over his head in an undignified fashion. And whether the bear was trying to get to him in order to eat him, or simply wishing to make him fall to his death, Kili didn't know. What he did know was that at that moment, he had never missed his brother Fili, and his constant protection, more.

Looking up, Kili watched in horror as the bear stretched out his paw, coming dangerously near to his head. But just before he made contact, the creature let out a loud howl of pain and turned around, losing all interest in the dangling dwarf.

"Face me, beast!" Thorongil yelled, the arrow that was now sticking out of the bear's neck effectively pulling his attention towards his new attacker. The man shot twice more, each one a deadly strike, yet the animal was not going down easily, and charged forward with a vicious roar. Thorongil drew his sword, prepared to take the beast on, yet just before it reached him, one final arrow came from the side, felling it at last. When the bear landed on the ground, only inches from Thorongil's feet, and did not move, the man let out a sigh of relief. He then turned and gave a nod of thanks towards the elf-lass who had come to his rescue. "You have my gratitude, Lady Tauriel," he said with a bow.

"And you shall have mine when you tell me the whereabouts of my husband," she countered, leaping down from the rock she was standing on, and hurrying to his side.

"I'm not exactly sure," he admitted. "I heard the prince cry out, yet when I arrived, he was nowhere in sight. However, the creature appeared to be toying with something over there…at the edge of the cliff."

Tauriel ran quickly to where he pointed, looking down as she released a pent up breath.

"Hello," Kili said, a goofy grin on his face as he looked up at his wife.

"Kili…what are you doing?" she questioned, crossing her arms over her chest and peering down at him in bemusement.

"Oh…nothing much," he replied nonchalantly. "Just hanging around."

"Would you care for a hand up?" Thorongil offered, a smile coming to his face as well.

"Is our friend the bear still up there?" Kili asked. "If so, I'm quite happy where I am."

"He is dead," Tauriel informed him, unable to hide her mirth.

"Are you sure?" Kili pressed.

"Do you require proof, or will you be taking my word on the subject." She laughed.

"Well…since my arms are getting a bit tired, I think I will trust you," he told her. "Now…how about hauling me up."

.

.

In no time at all, Kili was sitting on the ground near the dead bear, letting Tauriel and Thorongil examine him for injury. Thankfully, the claws that had shredded his outer clothing had been stopped by his thick leathers beneath, saving him from serious harm.

"You will be sore and bruised for at least a week," Thorongil predicted, noting how Kili winched in pain at the smallest of pressure on his ribs. "But I do not think they are broken."

"Good," the dwarf prince nodded, slipping his arm back into his ripped tunic.

"However, you will be riding in the wagon with the dwarflings at least for the next few days, until you can stand to be on a pony once more," Tauriel informed him, much to Kili's dismay.

"What? Relegated to the wagon with the dams and children?" he moaned.

"It is either that or risk a rib cracking and puncturing your lung," his wife reasoned, raising a warning eyebrow at him. "I promised Fili I would watch over you and bring you home safe. Will you thwart my efforts to keep my word?"

"No," he grumbled, accepting the man's help to rise. "But do we have to tell everyone that I let the bear get the drop on me? I would have been fine if I hadn't hesitated out of fear it was Beorn."

"Beorn?" Thorongil questioned, unfamiliar with the name.

"He is a skin-changer we met a few years back after we crossed the Misty Mountains," Kili explained. "He can take the shape of a massive bear, and I didn't want to be the one who shot him with an arrow and made him mad."

"Understandable," Thorongil nodded, intrigued by the story. "I would like to hear more about him later, after we get our kill back to camp."

"Well, I suppose bear for dinner is better than nothing," Kili moped, having had his heart set on venison.

"Or you could dine upon the stag that I killed, just before I was called to your aid by the sound of battle," Tauriel suggested, apparently reading her husband's thoughts clearly.

"I knew I married you for a reason," Kili laughed, grinning up at his wife.

"That too is another story I would love to hear told," Thorongil chuckled, keenly interested in how a mortal dwarf and an immortal elf met and fell in love.

* * *

 **Points to everyone who figured out that Thorongil was the name Aragorn took on while serving in Rohan and Gondor for the next twenty or so years.**

 **I hope the farewells were OK. I really hate writing goodbyes.**

 **Kili, Kili, Kili...you never disappoint, you can always be counted on to get into trouble, and be just as cheeky as anything as you get out of it.**

 **Thanks, and more to come!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Feu d'Argent:** Glad little Flinn was of help. I have no idea of fainting is that common, but it makes for a good laugh. And since until now the males stayed out of the birthing rooms, I figure it is a new thing...well worth fainting over. ha ha. Yes, this whole genealogy thing is all messed up with the age differences, but like you said, dwarves DO live longer. Sadly no...Dis wanted nothing to do with the bet Nori had going. Ok, I will just keep writing forever and ever. ha ha. Thanks.

 **emrfangirl:** Ha ha, Flinn says he is sorry. Kili almost lost his lunch on the floor, so it was a good thing they had just gotten Flinn off of it. Glad you like Lili's name...and Nori thanks you for not going with your first guess. ha ha. Yah, but too bad for Torin that all the dams born are related to him...so there will be no matches there for him. ha ha. Oh you think they will make a baby in the Shire do you? Well...wait and see...Thanks!

 **abc:** Nope, Dis pulled double duty, first a wedding and then a birth. Busy dam! And as you know already, it was a girl...and her name was Lili. ha ha. He tried to hold her hand through it ALL, but only made the last half count, ha ha. Yes, my story does seem to have no end...well, it DOES have an end, and most of that is written, but now these extra chapters inbetween are what's holding up the process. Flinn was brave and went in...and then down. ha ha. I had thought about giving Kili twins...or even triplets...but then decided against it. Kili WOULD faint for sure then. ha ha. Thanks

 **Aranel Mereneth:** Glad you like her name. After reading all about them for so long, I BET you know them well. ha ha. Thorin IS a good big brother. The bonding times might have to wait a bit...as you just read, they had to take a journey. Although now is Fili's chance to get in good with his little sister and edge Kili out of the running. ha ha. Thanks.


	151. Chapter 151

.

.

 **Important notice:**

 **I seem to have run into a bit of a problem. When I wrote Frodo coming to Erebor, and becoming best friends with Flinn, I never thought my story would go on this long...but now it has. Thus I have written myself into a dilemma when it comes to the little Hobbits' ages. Thus, when they were born - as well as how old they were when they went on the quest - is all mixed up.**

 **BUT...this is MY story, right...so I can do whatever I want...can't I? Thus, for the sake of my sanity, please just go with it, and don't start pulling at loose threads, or my whole little world will begin to unravel. ha ha. Thanks.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Now, on with the show.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 151**

 **Namárië = farewell**

 **Le suilon, mae l'ovannen = I greet you, you are well met**

 **Le hannon, Hîr Elrond = Thank you, Lord Elrond**

 **Im gelir na sî = I am happy to be here**

 **~X~**

* * *

That night they did indeed feast upon both venison and bear, with everyone wanting to know the story behind the kills. Kili took a bit of ribbing, but he bore it well, with Marigold and Bergie fussing over him almost worse than his amad…or even his wife, would have. Thorin and Dwalin only shook their heads in exasperation.

"And Fili was worried about _his_ lads getting into mischief," the dwarf king chuckled.

.

.

The following day, Kili was indeed relegated to the wagon with the children, yet if truth be told, no one was displeased by this…not even him. The children loved having him around, especially since he played games, and told them stories that kept them all entertained. Flinn and Frerin even abandoned riding their pony in favor of spending the day in the wagon with Kili.

"The prince appears to be taking his convalescence well," Thorongil commented, pulling up beside Tauriel as she trailed behind the wagon. From where they sat, they could see Kili's arms waving wildly as he told some fanciful tale that had all the little ones, Théoden included, hanging on his every word.

"Kili is very…enthusiastic," Tauriel smiled, trying to find the perfect word to describe her husband. "While he is a brave and skilled warrior, I find I appreciate his lighter side the most. He is so very full of life."

"Is that what caused you to fall in love with him?" Thorongil asked, yet the moment his words left his lips he appeared repentant. "Forgive me, it is not my place to ask such personal questions."

"I am not offended," Tauriel assured him, having noticed the way the soldier had been watching them the entire trip. "It is a valid question. I am aware that our situation is rather unorthodox. Still, I will not attempt to hide, nor apologize for, the feelings we both share. Kili is the mate of my heart, and I am his _one_."

"You are Mahal's choice for him?" Thorongil queried, apparently familiar with the dwarf term. "It must be reassuring to have your union blessed by the Valar."

"Aye, it is," Tauriel nodded. "Yet even if it were not, that makes it no less real. Love need not be defined, nor sanctioned by others…it must only be felt in ones hearts." She then turned and stared at the dark haired man, a Ranger from the north, if Thengel had been informed correctly. She had heard about these men, said to be the last remnant of the Dúnedain, who once populated the northern kingdom of Arnor. And though he appeared no different to her than any other man she had met, Tauriel could sense within him something more. "Might your questions stem from personal reasons, and not simply out of passing curiosity?"

Thorongil bowed his head in apparent regret, yet did not answer.

"Now it is I who should apologize for my bold inquiry," Tauriel confessed, noting the man's reluctance to respond.

"Nay…it is a valid question," Thorongil admitted, giving her a half-hearted smile. "You see much, My Lady. Tis true, my heart longs for what is clearly out of reach. Thus I shall go to my grave in despair."

"Out of reach, you say?" Tauriel questioned. "More out of reach than a mere Silvan elf daring to fall in love with a dwarf prince from the line of Durin? Do not give up in defeat just yet, man of the north, for one never knows what the future holds…for any of us." At this she turned and stared once more at Kili, now laughing along with the children with that adorable smile of his that melted her heart. "If anyone had told me that one day I would know such a love, I would have laughed in their face. Yet now…now I know that anything is possible."

"I thank you for your words of hope," Thorongil told her sincerely. "I will remember what you said." He then gave her a respectful nod of his head and kicked his horse into a trot, moving up alongside his men.

Tauriel watched him go, wondering what the curious man was hiding. She could guess that Thorongil was not his true name, yet she sensed no dishonor in him over the need to keep it hidden. She hoped that one day he would find his happiness…just as she had in Kili.

.

.

By the time they reached Rohan, Kili was back to riding Sugar, his ribs no longer tender and the bruises since faded. Thengel insisted that the dwarves stay in Edoras as his guests for at least a few days, in order to rest up and replenish their supplies, of which Thorin was grateful. The children loved all the wide open spaces, making it easy to play tag and run around while still remaining in their parent's view. Little Théoden was only too happy to show his new friends around his home, guiding them to every small nook and cranny that would only be of interest to a child. Thorin and Kili took the opportunity to send word by raven back to Erebor, telling them of their journey thus far and assuring everyone that they were safe and well. It was decided that they would not mention the incident with the bear…much to Kili's relief.

That night, just before dinner, Bergie, Marigold, and Tauriel were gifted with dresses in the style that were worn by the ladies of the Rohirrim. And while the two hobbit lasses' outfits had to be drastically altered to accommodate their small stature, not one of their husbands complained when they all met up outside the dining hall. Kili was especially excited, seeing as how his wife usually favored long tunics and leggings, so having her in a dress was a special delight.

"You look beautiful," he whispered, taking her hand as they followed their host inside.

"I am not sure how other females can bear to wear such garments every day," the elleth complained, twisting her back slightly as if something were pinching her. This of course only caused Kili's smile to widen, as the movement accentuated certain aspects of her form, which he found very appealing.

"Careful, wife," he warned, his voice husky and full of desire. "Keep that up and we will be skipping dinner. Whereupon I will be forced to take you back to our chambers and remove that dress from your delightful body…personally."

"If the gown keeps restricting my movement like it is, then I might just take you up on that, my love," she laughed. "For if we were suddenly attacked, I am not sure I would be able to fight in it."

"I doubt very seriously that we will be set upon by the enemy within the halls of Edoras," Kili laughed. "And while I am sure such a sight would prove to be a great distraction to an attacker, I would prefer that you did not strip down to your small clothes in order to do battle." He squeezed her hand as he waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively. "Only I am to be privy to such a sight…remember?"

"Ah, yes, my jealous dwarf…I remember," she assured him with a wink. "Now, try to keep it in your trousers long enough to enjoy your dinner."

"Just as long as you promise to be my dessert," Kili grinned wickedly.

.

.

When their two days of rest were over, and the company made ready to ride once more, many of the Rohirrim, as well as the king and queen, came out to bid them farewell.

"I had hoped to ask a favor of you, if it is not too much trouble," Thorongil spoke up, approaching Kili and Tauriel as they made ready to leave.

"We will do what we can," Kili assured the man, having grown very fond of the quiet and astute soldier.

"I have a letter here for Lord Elrond," he began, holding out a piece of folded parchment, sealed with a strange symbol in wax. "And since you have said that you plan on passing through Imladris on your way to the Shire, I was hoping you might be convinced to deliver it for me."

"Lord Elrond?" Kili questioned, taking the letter from him and looking at the inscription on the front, turning it left and right as he squinted at the writing. "Is that what is says? I don't read elvish."

"It is addressed plain enough to those who do," Tauriel smiled, taking the item from her husband and tucking it into her pack. "We will see he receives it, Thorongil, on my honor."

"You have my thanks," the tall man said, bowing to the dwarf and elf. "It has been a pleasure, Prince Kili…Princess Tauriel. Long have the sons of Durin been but a legend to me, I count myself blessed to have met the kin of the renowned dwarf father at last. I wish you all a safe journey."

"And I wish you your heart's happiness, Thorongil," Tauriel replied, hinting at the conversation they had shared on the road. "For if ever I met anyone more deserving…I cannot recall."

"You are too kind, My Lady," the man said with a smile of gratitude. "Namárië."

.

.

"May the remainder of your journey be a pleasant one," Thengel told Thorin, nodding his head to the dwarf king and his companions. "And know that if you are ever again in the land of the horse lords, you are most welcome."

"As are you, and yours, in the halls of Erebor," Thorin assured him, returning the gesture of respect. "May your lands prosper and your sword arm never fail."

And with a final wave, they set off once more, heading around the Gap of Rohan and north towards Rivendell.

.

.

"I am very much looking forward to gazing upon the wonder of Imladris," Tauriel told Kili as they rode. "Tales of the Last Homely House East of the Sea have even reached the ears of those of us in Mirkwood, and I am anxious to see if they are true."

"I can't wait to get there as well," the dwarf said with a wide grin.

"Oh?" his wife questioned. "And why is that? Have you not already been a guest of Lord Elrond once before?"

"Yes. But his sons, Elladan and Elrohir, were not present the last time we came through," Kili pointed out. "And while they have twice now been a guest in our halls, they have yet to play host to us."

"Ah, yes, I know all about how you and your brother have an ongoing battle of wits with the sons of Elrond. I was present both times in Thranduil's halls when Lord Glorfindel and the brothers returned from Erebor, having recently been victims of your pranks upon them." Tauriel laughed and shook her head, recalling the looks on Elladan and Elrohir's faces when they told about the dragon-fire spices in their food, or the gifts they had been given…which Thranduil had tossed in the lake out of irritation. "I have also since heard how rude you all were the last time you passed through Imladris. I do hope you plan to be a better guest this visit. Lord Elrond might be known for his tolerance, but I am willing to bet that even _he_ has his limits."

"Don't worry, I will be on my best behavior where the elf lord is concerned," Kili swore, holding his hand up in a gesture of goodwill. "However…you can't expect me to pass up an opportunity to play a little prank on his sons, now can you?"

"You wouldn't dare!" Tauriel gasped, whipping her head around to stare at Kili in astonishment.

"I would…and I will," her husband assured her, digging out a small pouch from his saddle bag. He began tossing it up in the air and catching it, an evil grin spreading across his face. "Fili and I have been planning this one for a while now. He's only sorry he won't be there to see the looks of surprise on their identical faces."

"Kili… I beg of you to reconsider," Tauriel pleaded. "These are princes of a royal house."

"Then who better to prank them, than two _other_ princes of a royal house?" Kili argued, unwilling to be swayed by her plea. "Don't worry, my little firebrand…all will be well. Trust me."

And while Kili had never given her reason to do otherwise…this time she was a bit unsure.

.

.

After a great deal of travel, with only a few minor incidents with goblins, and the odd wild warg, they reached Rivendell at last. As the weary travelers crested the rise that gave them their first view of the elven home, Tauriel let out a gasp of wonder. For there it was, nestled against a sheer rock wall, with waterfalls, trees, and every color of flower you could imagine surrounding it. At the base, the cascading waters formed a lovely pool, and everything felt peaceful and calm.

"It's beautiful," Tauriel whispered, reaching out and taking Kili's hand in hers. "I heard tell of its splendor…but the tales did not do it justice."

"Yes…I suppose it is rather fair," Kili agreed. "But, it's no Erebor."

Tauriel turned and stared at her husband, watching his eyes flash with humor as he smiled at her.

"You're teasing me," she laughed.

"Yes, but only because I love to see you smile," Kili revealed. "And while I still find Erebor more to my tastes, even I can recognize the beauty held here."

"Thank you for bringing me," Tauriel said, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"I would take you anywhere you wished to go, my love," he promised. "As long as you let me come too." With a smile, the two of them urged their mounts into motion as the company began to make their way towards the bridge.

.

.

"Welcome to Imladris," Elrond greeted, as soon as they drew near. "Please, take your ease and rest from your travels for as long as you wish. We have been expecting you with great anticipation."

"Oh?" Thorin questioned, giving the elf lord a curious look. "And why would that be? We sent no message that we were coming."

"True," the tall, dark elf agreed. "Yet you were not the only ones in Middle Earth who knew of your plans to journey to the Shire, and it was they who informed me of your impending visit."

"And just who might this spy and informant be?" Thorin demanded, his face creased with anger at the news.

"That would be me, old friend," came a kindly voice off to the side. Everyone turned to see the much beloved grey wizard, leaning on his staff with a wide smile.

"Gandalf!" Thorin laughed, all signs of his ire gone at the sight of his wily friend. He quickly dismounted and stepped over to greet him. "It is good to see you once more. What has it been…nearly a year since your last visit."

"Aye, I fear I have been kept unexpectedly busy as of late," he nodded. "Wizard business, you know…very secretive." The last part he said with a wink, causing Thorin to chuckle softly.

"Of course," the king agreed. "What other kind of business is there?"

"Mister Gandalf! Mister Gandalf!" came the cry of excitement from the wagon, as Flinn, Frerin, Rose, Tor, and Tal all scrambled out the back and came rushing over to surround the old wizard, peppering him with a myriad of questions.

"Did you bring any of your fireworks with you?"

"How long have you been here?"

"Will you be going with us to the Shire?"

"Can you show us some magic with your staff?"

"Do you have any sweets?"

"Can I wear your hat?"

Unable to field all their inquiries at once, he simply broke out in laughter, enjoying the endearing voices of the Erebor children once more.

"And who else, besides these engaging little ones, have you brought to our boarders, Thorin Oakenshield?" Elrond inquired, also delighted by the small guests.

Thorin put his finger to his lips, instantly silencing the children before making his way to the wagon. Taking their sleeping babe from Marigold's arms, he next assisted his wife down before escorting her to where the elf stood.

"Lord Elrond, may I present my wife, and queen of Erebor, Marigold," he introduced. "Though it is my understanding that you two are already acquainted, due to the fact that she was among Bilbo's party when he came through Rivendell a little over six years ago."

"Ah, yes," Elrond smiled, bowing to the diminutive hobbit. "Marigold Brandybuck, if memory serves me correctly. It is indeed a pleasure to see you again."

"You as well, Lord Elrond," she replied, blushing slightly at his warm smile.

"And this is our older daughter, Princess Rose," Thorin continued, waving the dark haired lass over, rather pleased when she gave a stylish curtsy. "As well as our newest addition…Raina."

"Raina?" Elrond's eyebrow rose in surprise over the obvious elvish name, yet he had the decency to hold back his questions…for now. "My lands are now thrice blessed by the beauty of your family, Thorin. You have many precious gems, to be sure."

Thorin only nodded proudly, as if he was personally responsible for each and every one.

"It's very kind of you to offer us shelter, Lord Elrond, especially when we have arrived unannounced," Marigold spoke up sweetly.

"The sons of Durin, as well as their kin, are always welcome in my home," the tall elf assured her, looking over the rest of the party. "And it would appear we are also privileged to entertain one of Erebor's princes as well. My sons have spoken very highly about you...Prince Kili, is it not?"

"It is indeed," the dark haired dwarf nodded, dismounting and stepping towards Elrond, bowing low. "And might I inquire as to where Elladan and Elrohir might be? I had dearly hoped to catch up with them while here."

"They are currently out hunting, for they have since informed me that dwarves require meat at their meals…and lots of it." Here he gave Thorin a look of amusement, recalling the food they had been served the last time the company had passed through Rivendell. Yet, my sons will be back later this evening," he told Kili with a knowing smile. "They too have been eagerly anticipating your arrival, though I am sure they will be disappointed that your brother did not accompany you."

"Prince Fili remained in Erebor, to rule in my stead," Thorin explained. "He will one day be king after me, thus it was required he stay behind to fulfil his duty. The mountain must have her king."

"Such is the burden of rulership," Elrond nodded in understanding. "Still, it is a great pleasure to welcome so many familiar faces once again. Master Dwalin, I hear congratulations are also in order, as I also recognize your bride as well. Welcome again to our humble home, Bergamot Bracegirdle."

"And a more lovely place to rest my weary bones I can't imagine," Bergie stated, stepping down from the wagon as she rubbed her sore backside. "I had forgotten just how far it was from the Shire to Erebor, and I'm tickled pink we'll be spending a good long while in my homeland before our return trip." She then called Tor and Tal to her side, with Dwalin planting himself behind them, arms crossed in an effort to look imposing. "And these are my wee ones, Torin and Talin. Say hello to the nice elf lord."

"Torin…"

"And Talin…"

"At your service," they said in unison, bowing just as their father had taught them.

"I thank you very much for such a fine offer," Elrond replied, nodding to them in return. "And who might these two belong to?" he continued, eying Flinn and Frerin.

"I'm Flinn, son of Prince Fili," the blond dwarfling stated proudly, also bowing respectfully to the elf.

"Me too!" Frerin piped up, though he quickly became a bit flustered. "I mean, my adad's Prince Fili as well…not that my name is Flinn. I'm Frerin."

"And two finer lads I have yet to meet," Elrond chuckled. However, when his eyes fell upon the tall red haired elleth who came to stand beside Kili, his eyes grew wide. "Le suilon, mae l'ovannen," he stated, placing his hand over his heart and bowing to Tauriel.

"Le hannon, Hîr Elrond," she replied, returning the gesture. "Im gelir na sî. Long have I desired to gaze upon the majesty of your home."

"It has been many years since we have been graced by one of our Silvan kin from Mirkwood," Elrond told her. "Though, Thranduil's son, Prince Legolas, has been known to visit from time to time. What brings you, my lady? Do you bear a message from your king?"

"Actually," Kili spoke up proudly, reaching out to take Tauriel's hand in his. "She is no longer under Thranduil's rule. Tauriel is my wife, and has been so for the past year."

Elrond appeared genuinely surprised by this news, and glanced over at Gandalf suspiciously.

"Forgive me, old friend, but I was forbidden to tell anyone of this," the grey wizard explained, looking apologetic. "King Thorin did not wish for the news to get back to Bilbo until he could travel there himself and see his expression personally when he was told."

"And I see you have managed to keep your word, old friend," Thorin laughed, slapping Gandalf on the back.

"Well, this is indeed a surprise…yet a pleasant one, I assure you," the elf lord stated turning back to Kili and Tauriel. "I am very interested in hearing how this all came about. For many years there has been a senseless rift between the sons of Mahal and the first born of Arda. I am overjoyed to see that our races appear to be taking positive steps towards peace at last." He turned and gave Thorin an amused look. "You never fail to surprise me, King Thorin."

"To be perfectly honest…sometimes I even surprise myself," the dwarf king laughed, giving Kili and Tauriel a wink of approval before they all followed Elrond inside.

* * *

 **I kind of felt this was a transition chapter...getting them from point A to point B. But it couldn't be helped. However, to make up for it, I will be posting another one sooner than planned...like this weekend!**

 **So, looks like Kili has something planned...I really hope it goes better than his bucket of water prank he tried to pull on Fili, but got Thorin instead. We shall see...**

 **And looks like Thorongil is in love with a lass who is out of his reach. Boy, I hope he gets her one day...hee hee.**

 **They have arrived! Strike up the band, lay out the food...but hide your breakables and all your pretty elf lasses! Kili is in the building! ha ha.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **darkone7142:** Yep, Dis is pretty awesome. She can do anything, even birth a baby at her age while fretting about her fainting husband. ha ha. Sorry you got sick. I will send Oin over right away with some herbs and hot soup...that will fix you up. OR...would you prefer another dwarf to deliver it? ha ha. Thanks.

 **Feu d'Argent:** Sleep is highly over rated. Until you start having strange hallucinations...then seriously...get some shut-eye! Ha ha, you thought Thorongil was Legolas? ha ha. too funny. Well it looks like you are going to get quite a few more chapters, with the way things are going now. ha ha. Not sure if I can pull off 200 though. Balin is an old softie. ha ha. Freya was NOT happy to see everyone leaving her behind...AGAIN! Frodo and the others are coming...well the ones who have been born at least. ha ha. I have no idea what an Alcott Daisy verses a Fitzgerald Daisy is. Thanks!

 **abc:** On the road again, they just can't wait to get on the road again...ha ha. Yes, Bilbo's wife is a puzzler...what if he just made her up to that Dis would not feel bad about stomping on his little heart? ha ha. No...there is a Daisy. Honest. Yes, Fili has a very good support system on his side. But I think Kili needs more help than Fili does. ha ha. Tauriel will keep an eye on everyone. I thought it was a nice way to celebrate their first year...and get that dried up old wreath off the wall. ha ha. Glad you enjoyed Aragorn popping up. And I won't let things get too hairy on their journey to the Shire. Well...maybe a little hairy. ha ha. Thanks.

 **Emrfangirl:** Ha ha, no, Fili will not burn the mountain down. He is more responsible than that. Now Kili I WOULD worry about. I think Kili learned his lesson about hesitation in the face of a bear. Glad you caught on to who Thorongil was. Oh, great googly-moogly, don't get me started on hobbit/dwarf genealogy...it makes my heard hurt. But I do suppose Torin is not THAT closely related to most of the little dams. But why chance it? ha ha. Yep, Bomber's kids are free for the taking...no relation at all. Bergie and Marigold will indeed be interrogating this poor Daisy. Man, she won't know what hit her. ha ha. Thanks!


	152. Chapter 152

.

 **Just a little something to brighten your weekend.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **Chapter 152**

 **Hennaid, hîr nín – Thank you, my lord**

 **~X~**

* * *

Everyone was soon shown to their quarters, including the soldiers in Thorin's guard. Marigold, Bergie and Tauriel were beyond pleased when they were offered the use of the bathing rooms, anxious to be clean and fresh once more. The children, on the other hand, were not quite as happy about the prospect of a bath, but they too complied without much grumbling. Dwalin and Kili were assigned to make sure Torin, Flinn, and Frerin were properly scrubbed and dressed, since Flinn was still unwilling to let any other dam besides his ama see him without his clothes on.

Once they had all washed away the dust from the road, Thorin requested leave to send a message back to Erebor, informing them of their arrival in Rivendell. When he found the keeper of a small flock of ravens used by the elves, the dwarf king was surprised to find that Fili had recently sent a letter to him, apparently figuring his uncle and brother would catch up to it there. Thorin quickly scanned Fili's message, smiling over the news that all was going well, and that his newest niece was happy and healthy - while Dis and Flinn were near exhausted. Babies did tend to take a lot of care in the first few months, but he had faith that his sister and brother-in-law would pull through. Fili wished them all a continued safe journey, and told them not to worry, that Erebor was still standing and in one piece. Thus it was, with a lightened heart, that Thorin sent a letter back to his eldest nephew, enclosing an update of their travels, along with their love.

By the time everyone was ready and headed down for dinner, Elladan and Elrohir had returned, boasting a fine kill of several stags and three wild boar. Thus it was that each guest was offered their fill of savory dishes, which were gladly accepted.

"My Lord Elrond," Tauriel spoke up during dinner. "We were asked by a soldier of Rohan to deliver this letter to you." She then passed the message from Thorongil down to where he was sitting.

"A letter from Rohan?" Elrond questioned, though his look of confusion quickly turned to joy when he recognized the handwriting. "Ahh, it is from Estel!" he announced, causing both is sons to smile in unison.

"Estel?" Kili repeated, looking rather confused. "He said his name was Thorongil?"

"Here in Rivendell he went by the name Estel," Gandalf explained with a weathered grin. "Though he has obviously taken on a new title since attaching himself to the Rohirrim."

"Estel and his mother came to dwell in Imladris when he was very young," Elrond went on to relate. "His mother lives here still, and she will be greatly pleased to have word from him."

"Estel?" Kili whispered to Tauriel. "That's a pretty sissy name for a man, if you ask me."

"Kili, be silent!" Tauriel said with a hiss, guessing that Elrond and his sons could easily overhear what her husband was saying. "Estel is the Sindarin word for Hope."

"Well, Hope sounds even more like a girl's name," Kili grumped, not liking to be shushed.

"So says the dwarf named Kili?" Elladan spoke up teasingly, having of course heard every word from the prince's mouth.

"Hey! Kili is a very honorable and strong name!" the prince insisted, crossing his arms over his chest in protest.

"As is Estel," Elrohir assured him with a smile. "Though Thorongil is a fine name as well." He then turned to Elrond, who had already opened the letter and was scanning it quickly, anxious to hear how his adoptive son was faring. "What does he say, father?"

"He is doing well and he sends his greetings," Elrond announced, a look of pride on his face. "He also asks after the two of you…and requests that we send his regards to your sister."

At the mention of the Lady Arwen, Tauriel noticed the expressions of the three elves fell just a bit, as if a shadow of grief had briefly touched their hearts. Was _she_ the maid that Thorongil's heart yearned for? If so, then the man did indeed reach far beyond his station. Pity blossomed in Tauriel's heart for the young soldier, fearing that his desires might never be fulfilled.

"He also writes that we should ask Prince Kili to tell us of his recent encounter with a bear," Elrond laughed, folding up the letter and turning his attention to the now blushing dwarf. "Please, your highness, won't you entertain us with your story?"

"Yes, Kili," Dwalin laughed, enjoying this far more than he should. "Do tell everyone about your adventure with the bear."

.

.

Due to the fact that everyone was rather tired, it was decided that the grand tour of Rivendell must wait until the following day. Yet, since they had decided to spend at least a week in the home of the elves, the plan was met with accepted approval…by all except the inquisitive children, that is. They, of course, wanted to go exploring right away.

"Tomorrow," was Thorin's firm command, silencing any further debate on the matter. "You will need to be properly rested if you wish to see everything I've heard tell this place has to offer."

"Oh?" Elrond asked, intrigued by the king's statement.

"Just because I spent most of my life holding a grudge against your kind, does not mean I was kept ignorant of your ways and history. _Know your enemy,_ or so it is said," Thorin pointed out, causing Elrond to nod in understanding. "Thus I have read much about your fine home, and this time I don't intend to allow my stubborn pride get in the way of finding out if everything I've heard is true."

"We will endeavor not to disappoint you, King Thorin." Elladan laughed.

"One thing I _am_ disappointed by, however, it the absence of Lord Glorfindel," the dwarf mentioned. "I had hoped he might be in residence during our stay."

"I fear that our Balrog slayer is on a journey at the moment, but he bid me tell you that he will attempt to be present should you stop in on your return trip this fall," Elrond explained. "Might I assume that your friendship with Glorfindel aided greatly in your acceptance of your nephew's desire to marry an elf?"

"I will not deny that my admiration of our blond friend contributed to the softening of my thinking on the matter," Thorin admitted. "Yet, mostly I attribute it to the fact that their union was blessed by Mahal himself." He then gave a wave of his hand and added with a bit of a grin. "That and they appear to truly love one another."

"That is more than obvious," Elrohir agreed, smiling at Kili and Tauriel, the latter blushing slightly at being the topic of conversation. "I must say, I have a new level of respect for you, my friend. For you have found yourself not only a lass of extraordinary beauty, but one of amazing skill as well. You have indeed surpassed even my expectations of your ability in matters of love."

"Nay, My Prince," Tauriel broke in, before Kili could respond to the playful jab. "It is _I_ who has risen above my station in this union. And I am ever so grateful to Kili for accepting _my_ suit."

"Beautiful, skilled, _and_ humble?" Elladan said in awe. He then turned to Elrohir. "Brother, perhaps we need to visit the Greenwood more often."

"Visit all you want," Kili laughed, reaching out and taking Tauriel's hand in his and giving it a kiss. "But since I have already taken the only jewel from that kingdom, you will both be sadly disappointed."

"Kili, please," Tauriel whispered, feeling very self-conscious by this point. "You are embarrassing me."

"Yet from where we sit, fair lady, we see he speaks only the truth," Elladan assured her with a warm smile. "I only wish our sister, Arwen, were not currently staying with our mother's kin in Lothlórien. For she would indeed have loved to make your acquaintance."

"As I would hers," Tauriel nodded, having heard many tales of the legendary beauty, Arwen Undómiel. "Perhaps if I ever chance to be in Lothlórien again, I will have the pleasure."

"You have visited the Golden Wood before?" Elrohir asked in surprise.

"Yes, and was delighted to do so," Tauriel smiled widely at the memory. "I was sent by King Thranduil to deliver a message, and I will never forget the way the mallorn trees spiraled into the sky, or how they blanketed the ground with their leaves of gold. Truly a magnificent place." She then turned to Elrond. "Yet, I have long desired to see _your_ kingdom as well, and I am very pleased that I get to do so at last."

"Stick with me, my lovely wife," Kili told her with a sly wink. "And I will show you all the sights of Arda."

"Even the crypts of Erebor?" Marigold spoke up, causing everyone to turn to her with looks of curiosity. Everyone that is, except Thorin, who just about choked on his drink as he burst out laughing.

.

.

As the days passed, the entire company was indeed given the grand tour of Rivendell, each one marveling at all the splendor and quiet beauty found there. Even Thorin was captivated by what he saw, having been far too resentful and stubborn to have truly looked the previous time. Kili made sure to point out his favorite places to Tauriel, including the large fountain where his brother and he, as well as most of the company, had gone skinny-dipping, much to the continued consternation of Lindir.

"It took my steward months to get it scrubbed and cleaned to his standards," Elrond laughed, showing everyone that he held no grudges due to their rather inappropriate choice of bathing locations.

"You mean you took a bath in here?" Frerin asked, leaning over the rim and peering into the rather deep looking fountain.

"In plain sight of everyone…even dams?" Flinn asked, rather scandalized by the idea.

"Well…yes," Kili admitted, looking a bit embarrassed about it now. "The large bowl there made a really nice slide."

"Well, I suppose it wasn't the last time you were seen buck naked, now was it?" Thorin chuckled.

"And whose fault was that?" Marigold asked, elbowing Thorin gently in the ribs as she gave him a stern glare. "I swear, you all act like dwarflings from time to time."

"And you love it, my dear," Thorin smiled, leaning down to place a kiss on her cheek. "Just as I love you."

"Oh, quit," she fussed, blushing at his words. "We're in public."

"Please do not let that stop you, Your Majesty," Elrohir insisted. "For as we just learned, dwarves have very little sense of modesty." This caused all to laugh, even Kili, who in truth was hardly ashamed of his physique – and he knew for a fact that Tauriel was rather pleased by it as well.

.

.

Elladan and Elrohir were having a great time visiting with Kili, and even though both elf and dwarf were on constant alert, each waiting for some prank to be pulled upon them, nothing happened. Tauriel was hopeful that Kili had forgotten all about whatever it was inside that mysterious pouch he had brought…but knowing her husband like she did, the elleth seriously doubted it. Still, Rivendell did not disappoint, and often when Kili was otherwise occupied with Flinn and Frerin, the former Mirkwood captain enjoyed walking among the trees and intricately carved buildings, drinking in its beauty.

It was on one of these walks, very close to the end of their stay, that Elrond happened upon her admiring a statue in the middle of a fountain.

"My Lady Tauriel," he greeted her kindly. "I had been hoping to find some time to converse with you…might this be a convenient moment?"

"Of course, My Lord," she said with a bow of her head. "Please, speak your mind, for your fine council is widely known."

"I can see that you and your husband, Prince Kili, are very happy," he began, gesturing to a stone bench near the water feature she had just been inspecting. "And yet, I cannot help but sense that you are troubled, dear one. May I be of any assistance in your plight? Perhaps offer you comfort if nothing else?"

Tauriel lowered her head in shame, feeling almost guilty for having her foolish concerns so openly displayed to the wise elf. Still, perhaps speaking to him would be of help, he had after all lived far longer than many of the elves in Adra, perhaps he would be able to provide her with answers.

"I am indeed very happy in my marriage, Lord Elrond," she assured him, lifting her head to face him. "Kili is everything to me, and I could not imagine a more perfect mate in all of Middle Earth. And yet…" Here she faltered, her cheeks coloring just a bit at her next words. "We have been wed for a full year now…and still, we have not been blessed with a child."

"Ah, I see," Elrond nodded in understanding. "And I take it that children are something you both desire?"

"Very much," Tauriel assured him. "Kili has told me that most dwarf women often take a long time to conceive, however, that is not what I have found to be true, at least not where those from the direct line of Durin are concerned. In the past seven years, there has been seven children born into the family…and five of them have been dams!"

"Quite unheard of, if I correctly recall my study of dwarf anthropology," the elf lord agreed. "However, it is also my observation that four of those children came from hobbit mothers. That there could be the reason for so many…as well as three being of their fairer sex. Still, am I to assume what bothers you is that you and Kili have been denied such joys…when others appear to be plentiful in such?"

"Yes…and I feel very small and petty that I should think this way," Tauriel lamented. "But while a year is nothing in the eyes of an elf, in the lifespan of a dwarf…" Here the elleth faltered.

"Time is of far greater importance," Elrond finished for her. "I see your point, and I grieve for your predicament." He was quiet for a while, mulling over his words before he spoke again. When he did, he reached out and took her hand in his, patting it reassuringly. "Love is never easy, there are no guarantees that come with the emotion, and yet, it is something we all seek with a quiet desperation. Rejoice in the love you and Kili share, do not let your lack of a child overshadow that, nor rob you of your happiness. And though the fear of mortality is ever looming, that too you must push from your mind, so that you not be weighed down by a grief that is still many, many years hence. And even then, there is no assurance that you two will be forever parted."

"What do you mean?" Tauriel questioned, looking up at him with great earnest.

"Only that the Valar have often been generous with those they favor," he told her with a knowing smile. "And the fact that they have seen fit to pair an elf with a dwarf…something that has never before happened in all my years…it makes me wonder if they do not already have a plan in place for the both of you."

"You…you mean there is a chance that Kili and I will not be parted forever when death eventually takes him?" she asked, hope shining in her eyes.

"Perhaps," Elrond mused. "My mother's grandmother was once faced with the same dilemma as you, my child. For she too gave her heart to a mortal."

"You speak of Lúthien Tinúviel and Beren," Tauriel deduced, the tale of the elleth, and the man she chose to love, quite familiar to all of her kind.

"Yes," he nodded, his countenance a bit sad. "Yet, when their time came to fade from this world, the Valar gave them special dispensation, allowing them to travel the same path together. Who is to say you will then not be allowed to dwell with your mate in the Halls of Mandos, or the Great Forge of Mahal? While there may be no set guarantees…there is no reason to give up hope either. Do not despair, young Tauriel. For a life beyond this world with your love, might still come to pass."

"Hennaid, hîr nín," she said, touched by his encouraging words. "You have given me hope I had not looked for, and I will treasure your words in my heart and draw comfort from them. Yet…what about children? Do you think it is even possible for Kili and me to conceive?"

"I do not see why not," Elrond mused. "We are all children of the Valar, I see no reason why they would make us incompatible. I fear you have simply placed so much emphasis on the physical act of creating of one, that you are blocking the natural flow of things. Leave off trying for a while, Tauriel. Concentrate on your time with your husband, and do not think on the matter anymore than you must. Clear your mind, open your heart, and set your thoughts on other things…at least until you return home to Erebor. You are on an adventure, Tauriel, take time to enjoy it."

"Your wisdom has not been exaggerated," she told him with a smile. "I will take your advice and concern myself with it no more…for now. And you are right, this is the furthest I have ever been from my one-time home in Mirkwood, and the Shire is even further away still. I will endeavor to enjoy every moment, and revel in the things I will see and do."

"Your heart-song appears lighter now, daughter of the forest," Elrond discerned with a fatherly smile. "I am pleased I could be of assistance. Now, perhaps you should seek out your mate, for I can sense that he is also troubled by these matters, and could use your newfound resolve to strengthen him as well."

"I will, Lord Elrond," she nodded, standing up before bowing to him in gratitude. "And thank you again for all your advice." Then she was off, hurrying down the path that would lead to the practice yard, where Kili had said he was taking the lads.

Yet when she arrived, and saw her husband being double teamed by his two nephews, the three of them laughing and having a wonderful time, Tauriel decided her news could wait. Tonight would be soon enough to enlighten Kili about her new outlook on things. And she had the perfect way to tell him.

.

.

As always, dinner that night was wonderful, and the music and conversation a pleasure. Yet, as the evening came to a close, and the dwarflings began to drift off, each member of the company retired to their own quarters. A nursery of sorts had been provided between Thorin and Dwalin's rooms, keeping the children happy and all in one place as they slept. This allowed Kili and Tauriel to have chambers all to themselves, something they had not had since back in Edoras. On the road, Flinn and Frerin shared their tent, allowing the two adults to watch over them as promised.

Upon entering, Kili moved to take a seat by the fire, pulling out his pipe for a smoke. It was then he noticed that Tauriel had disappeared the moment the door had shut behind them. He guessed she had went to visit the washroom, since there was truly no other place she could have gone. He had just filled his pipe with a bit of Old Toby, when he heard the door open to his left. Turning, his mouth dropped open as he stared at the sight before him. Tauriel stood before him, wearing the very same sheer nightgown she had worn on their wedding night. Over her right arm hung a downy looking quilt, and she held her other hand out to him in a silent invitation.

"What…what's all this about?" he stammered, his mouth suddenly having gone dry.

"I thought that it might be nice to sleep beneath the stars tonight," she suggested, wiggling her fingers a bit in hopes that he would accept her hand.

"Just sleep?" he asked, rising from his seat and coming to stand before her. "I honestly don't think what you are wearing is proper attire for sleeping out of doors…unless you have something else in mind."

"Perhaps I do," she grinned. "So…will you be joining me?"

"Try and stop me!" he laughed, taking Tauriel's hand and allowing her to lead him out the door. "Where are we going?"

"You will see," she assured him.

"Do…do you really think it's wise for you to be out here dressed this way?" he asked, his eyes darting left and right as he suddenly realized exactly how much others might see of his wife, should they run into anyone.

"We will be taking a path that no one will be on at this time of night," she said, calming his fears. "Now, stop your worrying."

True to her word, they did indeed reach their destination without encountering anyone, much to Kili's relief. When they stepped off the cobblestone path and into a small clearing, the sight before him nearly took the dwarf's breath way. At one end of the grassy area there were four trees, growing in a square and allowing their branches to create a beautiful canopy above them. In the center of the little shelter was a large lounging-bed, positioned perfectly so that one could gaze out at the small pond that lay before it. The sky was clear, and not only did the stars shine down upon them, but a full moon lit up the night, making it almost as easy to see as if it were day. Kili could not recall visiting a more serene place in all his days.

"This spot was definitely not on our tour," Kili stated, still amazed at the beauty before him. "Trust me, I would have remembered it."

"It is a special place…a private place for lovers," she explained, guiding him towards the lounging bed and spreading the quilt out over the feather mattress. "I thought since we will be leaving Rivendell in a few days, we might make use of it while we still remain."

"I'm all for that," Kili assured her, taking her hand and assisting her onto the lounge. "What brought this on?"

"In truth, I have been feeling guilty," she confessed, as Kili slid in beside her.

"Guilty…whatever for?" he demanded, looking confused and concerned.

"I have been placing far too much emphasis on wanting a child, when I should have simply been pleased with being your wife," she explained. "I never meant to give you the impression that you were not enough for me."

"I never felt that way," he argued. "You have never shown me anything but love."

"Kili…I am not blind," she sighed. "I have seen the worry in your eyes, the look of concern after each joining…waiting for me to announce that we have conceived, or to break down in despair if we had not. That was a lot of pressure to place on you, when the only thing you should have been thinking about is how much I adore you."

"I wish to give you everything you desire," Kili told her, looking a bit downcast. "And the fact that I cannot give you a child…well, it breaks my heart."

"But it shouldn't," Tauriel told him, cupping his cheek in her hand. "And it stops now. From this moment on, we will not speak about children. We will not specifically try and create one, and we will no longer feel sad if we don't. Agreed?"

"Really?" Kili asked, his eyes filled with confusion. He then looked down at her attire and around at the location they were in. "Then what are we doing here, and why are you dressed like that?"

"We are here so I can show you just what you mean to me," she giggled, reaching up to kiss his lips teasingly. "And just because we are not attempting to make a child, does not mean we can't enjoy the act that would normally create one. Tonight, there is no other reason for us being together than that, and I intend to fully enjoy every moment."

"I'm all for that!" Kili laughed, grabbing her around the waist and rolling her onto her back. "Now…are you sure no one will happen by while we are busy demonstrating our love?"

"If they do…I hope they get an eyeful," she teased, grabbing hold of Kili's tunic and pulling it over his head, tossing it to the side carelessly. "Now, how about you remove those trousers, so they will truly get a show?"

"Why not, as it has recently been pointed out, most of Rivendell has already seen my backside as it is," he laughed, quickly complying with her wishes, and soon the two of them were fully engulfed in their love for one another. And if any elf or dwarf did happen by, they obviously recognized the couple's need for privacy, and silently continued on their way.

.

.

As the first rays of the morning sun came over the hill, warming the quilt that the lovers were still snuggled beneath, a disturbing sound drew Kili from his sleep. It took a moment for him to remember where they were, but when he did, a satisfied smile spread across his face. Yet, when he at last identified the sound that had woke him, it quickly disappeared. His wife was crying!

"Tauriel?" Kili asked, sitting up and turning to face her. "What's the matter, my love?" It tore at his heart any time he saw a tears in her eyes, and at the moment, they appeared to be streaming down her cheeks at an alarming rate. "Tauriel…are you ill, hurt, in pain…what?" His voice was becoming frantic.

"No…no my husband," she replied, doing her best to reassure him, though her sobs made it difficult. "I am none of those things. I am crying because…because I am so happy!"

"You are?" His eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "And what, pray tell, has you so _happy_ that you must express it in such a…disconcerting fashion?"

"Remember what I said last night, about us no longer trying for a baby?" she questioned, also sitting up as she leaned against the back of the lounge.

"Yes," he nodded. "But if you have changed your mind, we can continue our attempts here…or in the Shire. It matters not to me when and where, just as long as you are happy. Is that it, do you wish to keep trying?"

"No…there is no longer a need," she explained, wiping her eyes as a genuine smile graced her lips at last. "For you see, my love, last night…we _did_ indeed create a new life. I felt it this morning when I woke. I can sense our child forming within me as we speak." She took his hand and placed it over her stomach, wishing that he too could feel what she felt.

"You…you're with child?" Kili could hardly believe what she was saying. It had only been a few hours since they had last coupled during the night. Yet, had Tauriel not said that elves can detect the spark of life the moment it happens? "We actually made a baby last night? Out here in the open beneath the full moon?"

"Yes, we did," she grinned. "And without even trying!"

"Well, if you think about it…that is exactly how Fili and Sier begat little Flinn," he told his wife with a goofy grin. "And I do try to emulate my brother, you know."

"Oh, Kili!" Tauriel laughed, swatting his arm playfully. "I am so happy! And all it took was to stop worrying and just let it happen."

"I knew we could do it," he told her confidently. "There was no way a love such as ours could fail. And this little one will be the living proof of that."

"Yes, _our_ little one," she nodded, looking down at her quilt-covered stomach, unable to wait until she began to show. Elrond had been correct. She had simply been defeating herself with all her worry and concern. Yet the moment she let go of that, and focused on her love for Kili, they were blessed with their heart's desire.

"I'm going to be an adad!" Kili suddenly realized, his eyes growing wide. "We're going to have a lad or a lass of our very own!"

"That we are, my love…that we are," she assured him, snuggling into his side as she closed her eyes and gave a contented sigh. "And you will be the best father ever!"

* * *

 **And there you have it. It only took a bit of time and some good advice from Elrond, and BOOM, a baby! Is everyone happy now?**

 **AND, for those worried about Kili and Tauriel being forced to part at death...worry no more. Like I said, "I've got this." ha ha.**

 **Elrond was pretty nice, no? And the twins had a lot of fun teasing Kili.**

 **More to come.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **abc:** I imagine that Aragorn used his ring, the Ring of Barahir, to make the impression in the wax. The ring that Elrond had just given to him before he left Rivendell, so it would be easily recognized as from him. But that is just my thought on the matter. You are free to imagine whatever you want. Not only did Thorin manage to silence Gandalf on the subject, he also shocked Elrond, who is supposed to have foresight. I guess he was not 'looking' for THAT to happen. ha ha. Elrond is indeed curious about why Thorin's daughter has the same name as Thranduil's wife. I am sure Rivendell will still be standing when they leave...but just barely. ha ha. Thanks.

 **darkone7142:** Lots of Shenanigans! The story is really about the dwarves, but we can't NOT touch on other characters you know...they are too important to just ignore. ha ha. Thanks for understanding about my age predicament. But if I stuck with cannon, then Frodo and the others would not even be born yet. And that's no fun. Thanks!

 **Emrfangirl:** Hmmm, might this prank lead to another 100+ years of Elves and Dwarves upset with each other? ha ha. True, Kili alone without Fili IS putting him at a slight disadvantage. BUT if he had just told the twins he was outnumbered, they would have agreed to a truce...I am sure of it. But he didn't, so they didn't, and now...it's ON! Yes, I think Tauriel gave Aragorn some good advice, and a bit of hope. Frerin is a bit of a sweetie, stumbles over his words a bit, but as cute as a button. And as for everyone's ages being mixed up...there is just no way around it. That's what they get for not being born at the RIGHT time! Shame on them. ha ha. Thanks.

 **Feu d'Argent:** Got it...Protect Frerin. Check! Thanks for the explanation. Kili will never outgrow his mischief. Kili is also very touchey-feelie. ha ha. We will see the little hobbits I have chosen to be born yet. No, Tauriel does not know the future...but I DO! Good, since I doubt I have 200 in me. ha ha. Thanks


	153. Chapter 153

.

 **Sadly, it it now getting close to the time when they must depart Rivendell.**

 **Let's see if they go out with a bang...or a whimper. ha ha.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 153**

 **~X~**

* * *

After a lengthy discussion, Kili and Tauriel decided to wait and not tell anyone that they were now expecting a child, at least until they returned to Erebor. Tauriel was worried that if the others knew of her condition, they would treat her differently while on the journey. Kili had of course voiced his own concerns over her continuing on to the Shire, suggesting that they both remained in Rivendell until the return trip home…or perhaps even stayed until the baby was born. Tauriel was quick to put an end to that line of thinking, reminding him that an elf carried for a full year, and how disappointed his family would be if he chose to stay away _that_ long.

Tauriel patiently, yet firmly, explained just how safe their little one was while tucked within her, that she wasn't some fragile piece of glass and neither was their young one. Still, it wasn't until she did promise to be very careful and take things easy, that her worried husband finally calmed down and agreed that they would continue on as planned. Besides, if truth be told, Kili really wanted his brother to be the first to know about their upcoming baby, and since they would not be seeing him again until fall, keeping Tauriel's pregnancy a secret, was a must. Still, when they were alone, the two couldn't help but talk about all the things they had to look forward to with the coming of their little one.

"He will be the best archer east of the misty mountains," Kili insisted. "I'll make sure of that."

"And she will grow to be fluent in both Sindarin and Khuzdul," Tauriel added.

"Wait…" Kili interrupted, looking at his wife expectantly. "Didn't you once say you would be able to tell if our child was a lad or a lass before it was born?" Kili asked. "Does that mean you already know, and that's why you just said _she_?"

"I will know within a month or so, yes…but not this soon," his wife admitted with a shy smile. "I only said _she_ because you said _he_. I don't want our little one to get the impression they would not be loved, simply because we might favor one title over the other until we are certain of its gender."

"You know I will be happy either way, right?" Kili insisted.

"As will I." Tauriel leaned in and kissed him soundly, loving how he returned her affection quite ardently.

"Careful, my love," Kili teased once they parted. "It was actions like these that got you in a motherly way in the first place."

"And I couldn't be more happy about it!" she laughed, throwing her head back in joy.

Just then there was a knock at their door, signaling that the grand dinner Elrond had planned for their final evening was about to start.

"Shall we, my wife?" Kili asked, standing up and offering her is arm.

"But of course," Tauriel nodded. "I find that I am starving."

"Well, you _are_ eating for two now," Kili reminded her in a hushed whisper, careful not to speak so loudly that anyone who might be listening could hear. They both exchanged delighted smiles as they headed out the door and down to the dining hall.

.

.

It was a wonderful evening, with lilty stringed instruments being played in the corner, a roaring fire in the nearby hearth, and plenty of delicious food. And even though Thorin and Dwalin grumbled over the lack of a lively tune, everyone had a marvelous time.

Near the end of the party, Kili excused himself and slipped away to the refreshment table, looking left and then right, before pulling out his little brown bag of herbs. _Oh, this will be so much fun_ , he chuckled to himself. He had just sprinkled a bit of the ground up plants into two drinking goblets when a hand came down upon his shoulder, causing him to jump.

"Easy, Kili, it's only us," Elladan laughed. "Rivendell is completely safe, no orcs or goblins could breach our boarders and thus get to you here."

"Good to know," Kili chuckled in return, looking from the twins to the goblets and then back again. "Might I pour you each a drink?"

"Wine for me," Elrohir nodded.

"Grape juice, please," Elladan requested.

"Coming right up," the sly dwarf nodded, reaching out and pouring the appropriate liquid in each glass. He quickly swished them around just a bit, aiding in the dissolving of the herbs, before handing them to each brother. "There you go."

"My thanks, young prince," Elladan nodded, taking his goblet and heading back to their dining table. Elrohir however remained, sipping at his wine as he glanced over the many dishes before them.

"Have you tried these?" he asked, pointing to some strange red looking vegetable that appeared to have been seasoned and dried. "They are quite tasty."

Kili, ever the adventurous one, reached out and popped the item in his mouth, chewing only three or four times before his smile faded and tears began to sting his eyes. He began to cough and sputter, swallowing half of it while the rest was spit out into his hand.

"HOT!" he cried, his voice raspy from the burning food. "My mouth is on fire!"

"Oh, forgive me!" Elrohir cried, concern spreading over his face. "Here, eat these quickly, they will sooth the burn." Out of nowhere he produced a dish of purple berries, pressing it into Kili's hand as the dwarf began to shovel them into his mouth. After a few moments, a sigh of relief replaced that of his gasps of pain, the berries having worked wonders. "Are you all right now, Kili?"

"Yes…much better," he nodded, wiping at his eyes where they still stung. "What in Mahal's name was that?"

"A dried pepper, yet I had no idea you would find it so distasteful," the elf insisted, looking rather apologetic. "It is considered a delicacy among my people, yet I fear perhaps not to dwarves."

"If we could only convince our enemies to eat a few of those, we would have no need to go to battle…ever!" Kili laughed, finishing off the little bowl of berries. He also couldn't help but smile as he watched Elrohir drain the last of his wine, setting the empty cup down before he suggested they both return to their table. _Oh, yes…this was going to be a hoot_ , he thought as they both headed off.

.

.

The following morning, Kili's eyes popped open with excitement, even before the sun had peeked out over the mountains. It was still rather dark in their room, but Kili could sense that Tauriel was sound asleep beside him. Normally that was a bit out of character for his elven wife, yet with as late as they stayed up the night before, as well as the addition of the babe she now carried, Kili could easily understand her need to rest.

He had been sleeping with her back to his chest, his arm around her waist and her silky red hair tickling his face. Oh, how Kili loved his wife's hair, and he nuzzled in a bit closer as he breathed in deeply, letting the fresh scent wash over him. However, as much as he wanted to remain in the warmth of the bed with Tauriel, there was something he had to see. So, gently extracting his arm from around her, he slipped quietly out of bed, careful not to awaken his sleeping wife. Kili dressed as quickly as he could in the dark and then headed out of their chambers. He walked over to Thorin's room, and then Dwalin's, knocking lightly in hopes of not waking their wives. When the two warriors answered, Kili motioned for them to follow him, the wide grin and urgency of his request causing them both to comply curiously.

"What's going on?" Thorin whispered, a little worried, yet mostly intrigued.

"Yah, what's with all the secrecy?" Dwalin insisted, still in his bare feet, not having taken the time to put on his boots like Thorin had.

"You'll see," Kili chuckled, stopping at the end of the hallway that led to where he knew the twins slept. "Give it just a few more minutes."

"Kili?" Thorin said in a warning tone. "What did you do?"

"Just wait," he insisted, the wild grin never leaving his face.

And sure enough, before Thorin could speak another word, a loud cry of shock and horror was heard from behind one of the fancy carved doors. It was followed by the sound of scrambling feet, as one of the twins – Thorin could never tell which was which – came running out into the hallway in alarm. This was followed by two more doors opening nearby, and out came the other twin and Elrond himself, both of them shrugging on their outer tunics.

"What is going on?" Elrond demanded, scanning the area for any signs of danger. Yet when his eyes fell upon the younger twin, any further words died on his lips as his eyes grew wide in utter surprise.

"Elrohir!" Elladan gasped. "What is on your face?"

"A BEARD!" he screeched, tugging at the dark hair that ran the length of his jawline and hung down to the middle of this currently bare chest. "I have grown a beard overnight!"

"And it looks quite fetching on you too!" Kili stated with a loud bark of laughter, drawing the attention of the elves at last.

"YOU!" Elrohir accused, pointing his finger at the doubled over dwarf prince. "You did this…admit it!"

"Proudly," Kili acknowledged with a sweeping bow.

"But…how?" Elladan asked, stepping forward to examine his brother's rather thick facial hair.

"Simple," he beamed. "It's nothing but a mixture of strange herbs, or so I was told. And as for how…well, it was only a matter of slipping it into your drinks last night at the party, allowing time to do the rest." He suddenly stopped laughing and looked over at the second twin, just now realizing that he was not sporting anything on his chin at all. "Hey…why didn't it work on you? I put the same amount in your glass as I did your brother's. What gives?"

"You put these herbs in the glass of _grape juice_ you gave to me last night?" Elladan asked, his eyes growing even wider than they had before. When Kili nodded, the elf began to sputter and laugh, nearly choking as he tried to catch his breath and speak.

"What's so funny?" Thorin questioned in a worried tone, having caught on to the prank, but suddenly sensing that something must have gone horribly wrong. "Why did your drink not produce the same results?"

"Because, King Thorin," Elladan was able to get out at last. "I had not procured that glass of juice for myself. I was sent to fetch it for someone else."

"And just who might _that_ have been?" Dwalin demanded, his lips curling up in a wide grin as he began to imagine who else might have fallen victim to Kili's prank.

However, all signs of mirth were quickly erased from everyone's faces when a cry of rage was heard from down the hall.

"KILI!" came the unmistakable angry voice of Tauriel. "KILI, if you had anything to do with this, you better run!"

And much to Thorin's amusement, the lad actually took a few steps as if he were about to do just that. However, Dwalin reached out and took hold of the back of his tunic and held him in place, just as his wife came storming around the corner, and much to everyone's shock…Tauriel was now sporting a very lovely six inch red beard!

"I had been sent by Lady Tauriel to fetch her some juice to drink," Elladan revealed, though in truth the explanation was no longer necessary. "It would appear that your prank has turned on you…or rather, your wife."

"Kili," Tauriel's voice was low and full of venom. "Why have I awoken this morning with a beard?" Each word coming out between gritted teeth.

"I…I…" was all the young dwarf prince could say as he stared at Tauriel in astonishment. "You…"

"Have a beard?" she finished for him, pointing at the long hair. "That is rather obvious! My question is how and why! Have you any idea what I look like?"

"You look…amazing!" Kili spoke up at last, his expression turning from fear to delight as he pulled out of Dwalin's grip and hurried over to her. Tauriel's hair had always fascinated him, marking it as his favorite physical attribute of hers. Yet now, to see her with a beard, something even to this day many of the more mature dams sometimes grew after they wed or had children, Kili was beyond intrigued. "I…I never imagined you with a beard before, but, I have to say, it's rather… _stimulating_!"

"Kili, you can't be serious!" Tauriel gasped, stepping back from her enamored looking husband. "I have whiskers… _on my face!"_

"I can see that," he grinned, reaching up in an effort to touch it, yet she slapped his hand away, causing him to pout.

Just then Bergie, Marigold, and all the children came racing around the corner, apparently having heard Tauriel's shouts, and come to investigate.

"Oh, my!" Marigold gasped, skidding to a halt, her youngest in her arms and supported on her hip.

"Auntie Tauriel," Frerin cried out, pointing towards her chin. "You look like a dwarf!"

"I know!" the elleth replied loudly, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration. "Care to explain why that is Kili?"

"It would appear, my dear, that you have been the hapless victim of a prank your husband had meant to play on my sons," Elrond explained, stepping forward. "The glass of juice you asked Elladan to procure for you last night, had been tainted with some hair growing elixir it would seem."

"Oh, you are in so much trouble, Cousin Kili," little Rose said in a voice reminiscent of her mother.

"I begged you not to go through with this, Kili!" Tauriel hissed, her fingers now in her new beard as she scratched at the irritating hair. "Oh, this itches so much! How can you all stand it?"

"Don't worry, my love," Kili was quick to inform her, the appeal of seeing his wife with facial hair quickly fading in the face of her ire. "It doesn't last long. While it does make a beard grow overnight, it will all fall out before sunset. Honest."

"And exactly where did you obtain such a potion, Master Kili?" Gandalf asked, having seemingly appeared from nowhere, and was now staring at the dwarf prince very sternly.

"I…I asked Radagast for something to help my own beard grow faster, a few years back," Kili admitted with a look of embarrassment.

"Radagast couldn't grow carrots in a garden, let alone a decent beard on a dwarf!" Gandalf stated adamantly.

"I know that _now_ ," Kili admitted rather unhappily. "But when he gave me the little bag of herbs, he swore that it would do the job. I was ecstatic at first, when I woke the next morning with a beard that would rival that of Balin's…but by the end of the day, it all fell out, even what little I originally had to start with. It took nearly a week for _anything_ to grow back, and Fili couldn't stop laughing at me the whole time."

"Was that the week you came down with some undisclosed illness, locking yourself in your room, and unwilling to let anyone in to visit you? Not even your amad?" Thorin questioned, fighting to keep a smile off his face.

"Yes," Kili said, hanging his head in shame.

"So, does that mean I will be beardless as well by this evening?" Elrohir asked, stroking the hair on his face in a thoughtful manner. "Because, suddenly, I'm starting to like the feel of it."

"And, for once, I am able to tell the two of you apart from a distance," Elrond pointed out, also grinning from ear to ear. "My son…with a beard. I could get used to it."

"Hey, do I look like Cirdan?" the now bearded twin asked in excitement.

"You're a bit too dark to be him, but yes…yes you do," Elladan laughed, slapping his brother on the back.

"Excuse me!" Tauriel huffed, drawing all eyes back to her. "I am so happy that you are tickled with your new growth…but I am NOT!" She quickly turned to Bergie and Marigold, a pleading look in her eyes. "Help!"

"Of course!" the hobbits replied, leaping into action. "Come with us!" And taking Tauriel by the hand, Bergie began to lead her back towards their rooms, as Marigold quickly placed Raina in Thorin's arms, shooting Kili a dangerous look.

"You better hope this is all gone by tonight, or you will have more than just Tauriel upset with you," she warned, shaking a stern finger at him before she hurried after the distraught elleth.

"It was only a joke," Kili moaned, not at all happy with how things turned out. "I didn't know Tauriel was the one who requested the grape juice…honest! I assumed that Elladan meant to drink it himself! How did this all go so terribly wrong?"

"It's because you didn't use a lookout," Flinn spoke up, looking ever-so wise. "You should have asked Frerin and me to help you, Uncle. Adad always says that pranks go wrong when you don't plan well, or have a lookout."

This caused Thorin and Dwalin, as well as the other children, to all burst out laughing at Kili. Even the elves couldn't help but chuckle at the poor dwarf's predicament, for they knew quite well, that next to a dwarf, elf lasses were best known to never forgive… _and never forget_.

.

.

As it was, their departure from Rivendell was delayed, due to Tauriel and the hobbits trying, and failing, several times to shave off the facial hair. Yet every time it was cut, it simply grew back, longer and thicker. In the end, the irritated elleth resigned herself to the fact that she would simply have to wait and allow it to fall out on its own. Kili was practically falling over himself in an effort to gain his wife's forgiveness, and while she assured him she would pardon his error eventually, at that moment it was best that he stay as far away from her as possible.

So it was that by mid-afternoon, they were at last mounted up and ready to continue west towards the Shire. Gandalf would be joining them, anxious to see Bilbo's reaction to Kili and Tauriel's marriage, as well as check on his diminutive friend. As Thorin bid Elrond a fond farewell, thanking him for the hospitality, as well as begging his forgiveness for his nephew's antics - there came a sudden cry of alarm from behind him. Spinning around on this pony, his eyes grew wide once more as he stared at his youngest sister-son.

"Cousin Kili!" Rose gasped, she and the other children hanging out of the back of the wagon with mouths agape. "You're turning purple!"

"You look like you took a bath in nannel-berries!" Flinn added, pointing at his uncle with wide eyes.

"By Durin's Ax…what's happening to me?" Kili bellowed, his arms stretched out before him as he turned them this way and that, staring at his oddly colored skin. "Have I been cursed?"

It was then, in the silence of everyone's shock, that laughter could be heard coming from the elf twins. When all eyes turned to them, they could hold it in no longer, chortling quite loudly as they leaned on each other for support.

"Elladan…Elrohir, might you be responsible for this?" Elrond asked, sounding almost weary in tone.

"It is only fair," Elrohir stated, gesturing to his long facial hair.

"But…how?" Kili squawked, pulling his tunic away from his body so he could stare down at his equally purple chest. "What did you do to me? And when?"

"Remember those berries that you ate to quench the fire of that pepper?" Elrohir asked, watching as the dawn of realization hit the dwarf prince. "They were rather special ones in fact. Berries that turn you purple."

"However, it wasn't supposed to take effect until you were miles away from Rivendell," Elladan pointed out. "But with your rather late departure…well, we are now privileged to see the results of our labor."

"Please tell me it is not permanent," Tauriel begged, doing her best not to laugh, though it was getting harder with each passing moment. Still, she hardly wanted a husband that looked like a ripe grape.

"No, the effect will fade in a few hours," Elladan assured her. "Probably just about the same time your beard falls out, My Lady."

"Well, then," Gandalf nodded, rather amused by all of this. "Apparently we have not to worry, and we will take our leave of you, Lord Elrond."

"I would say I look forward to your next visit," the elf lord admitted with a bit of a grin. "However, I am highly unsure my lands could survive such an occurrence." When his words elicited the laughter it was meant to, he held up his hand in parting. "May your paths be green, and the breeze be on your back, my friends. Safe journey."

And so, the company took their leave of the last homely house west of the sea, with a bearded elf and a purple dwarf in tow.

.

.

Kili, who was feeling rather humiliated, did not dare to look anyone in the eye as he rode, choosing to lag behind and remain silent. Everyone did their best not to stare, but how could they not, for it was simply not every day one saw a purple dwarf!

Tauriel, apparently feeling sorry for her husband at last, slowed her horse and fell back to ride beside the despondent dwarrow.

"You know," she began, keeping her voice low so as not to be overheard by anyone but him. "I am glad the twins waited to implement their prank on you _after_ we created our child." When he looked up at her in curiosity, she continued. "For I would hate to worry for a full year whether our little one would be born a natural shade…or purple."

As expected, this caused Kili to snort humorously, finding the idea to be rather comical.

"However," she added, her voice turning stern once more. "If our babe is born with a full beard, you will never be invited into my bed again!"

"Hey, not fair," Kili groused. "Since our child will be half dwarf, there's a very good chance it _will_ have some facial hair! I hear that Dwalin was born with quite a bit of scruff on his chin!"

"Well…then, no more hair than absolutely necessary!" Tauriel amended, giving Kili a side glance, where he caught the smile she had been trying to hide. At that, the dwarf prince broke out in a wide goofy grin. For even though he had accidentally given his wife a beard, and _he_ was currently purple, Kili knew Tauriel loved him…and _that_ meant everything!

* * *

 **And there you go...another prime example why Kili should never attempt a prank without Fili. Or a lookout. Or brains. ha ha.**

 **So...did anyone see that coming? That Tauriel would have a beard too? Not that Kili seemed to mind it...he does love her hair. ha ha.**

 **And now Kili is not only red with embarrassment, he is purple to boot! That's what you get for pranking the twins...they get even. (and they do it before they even know you pranked them. ha ha)**

 **Now, off to the Shire. Man, I hope Bilbo is ready for them *shakes head in exasperation*.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Emrfangirl:** Yep, a baby is a coming. No, Aragorn's mom still being in Rivendell won't have any bearing on the story, it was just a fact that she was still there at the time, so I put it in. Were the pranks to your liking? Worth the wait?

 **arrondissement:** Yep, Kili and Tauriel deserve a baby! I just couldn't let it happy Tooooo fast, since there really has been a bumper crop of babies you know. ha ha. Hmmmm, Flinn does still think that his parents got married back when he was conceived...not five years later. As for where his dad was, and what he was doing, at the time he was living in Rohan...I don't think that has yet to come up. They kind of kept that a secret. But Flinn is not stupid, and yes, a history lesson would point out a few discrepancies, wouldn't it? They might have just told him it was due to Bina's quest for vengeance...hmmmm, I will think on it. How he was conceived would be a rather embarrassing story though...Maybe this would be a good topic to bring up when Flinn finds HIS one...and he is hit with that overwhelming urge to 'make her his'. Fili can be like..."well, son, don't go about it like I did." ha ha and then he can tell him the full story. Thanks!

 **abc:** Glad you liked my explanation about the ring...you ask good questions! And I do love a bit of reminiscing...Ahhh, good times. Again, I will never take the story far enough to have anyone die, so I just hope that knowing the Valar won't let my characters suffer a parting is enough to ease all your minds. Yep, Elrond is great at advice...and apparently Kili is great at something else, since Tauriel is now pregnant. ha ha. Oh yes, Dis will be excited...espeicaly when this baby she can love, cuddle, spoil and then give back...unlik Lili. ha ha. Thanks!

 **Guest:** In tears with happiness? GOOD! (so much better than tears of sorrow.) Thanks.

 **Guest:** The company will reach the Shire in the next chapter.

 **Guest:** Glad you liked the chapter, and I have to laugh when you said "lots of details" because THAT is what gets me in trouble and makes the stories I write soooooo long! But thanks for saying so. Yes, why do you want to cook a dwelf? Are they tasty? Is it crunchable? ha ha. Glorfindel is on an important mission, but he should be back in time for them to pass through on their way home. Yes, it is a bromance between Thorin and Glorfindel for sure. ha ha. And no, I don't blame him at all either. He is hot stuff...well, they both are. Thanks.


	154. Chapter 154

.

 **IMPORTANT:**

 **You might have noticed I changed the icon picture for my story once again. This is so I can show you all the really sweet picture that was drawn by a reader named Yellowcardgirl13. It is of Little Flinn climbing up on Fili's lap and placing his forehead to his father's for the first time, right after they met. Remember THAT scene...I know it was like over 144 chapters ago, but think hard. ha ha. She was kind enough to send me the picture, and I wanted to share it with all of you as well. I will replace my original hand picture once you've all had enough time to see it. Thanks Yellowcardgirl13, it was quite an honor to have someone do fan art for my story!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 154**

 **~X~**

* * *

Kili had been true to his word, and by the next morning, all traces of Tauriel's lovely beard were gone…as was his humiliating shade of purple. However, the dwarf knew it would take many years before his family and friends would stop calling him the _Purple Prince_. Still, his wife was all smiles once again, and that at least brightened his mood. As they rode on, Kili did notice that Tauriel's hand often drifted to her chin, more than likely making sure the troublesome growth was truly gone for good.

By midafternoon on the second day out, they came to the Trollshaws, and Thorin led the company right to where they had encountered the three hungry trolls on their journey to Erebor. The children were amazed to see the creatures they had heard stories about so many times were actually real. Scampering out of the wagon, they stared up at them in awe.

"They're so big!" Torin stated, nearly falling over backwards as he craned his neck to take them all in.

"And ugly!" Rose said with a scrunched up face and her tongue sticking out.

"Did they really try and eat you, Adad?" Talin asked, looking at her father in amazement and awe.

"Aye, las…that they did," Dwalin nodded, his face turning a mite grumpy. "Stripped us down to our long underwear and tied a handful of us to a spit, fixin' to roast us over the fire there," he told them, pointing at the round pile of rocks the three trolls were gathered around. The wooden spit however had long since deteriorated, or been used as firewood by other travelers. "The others, including Thorin and Kili, they had trussed up in sacks, saving them for later eating I suppose."

"And we would have been devoured too, if it had not been for Bilbo Baggins and his wise idea to stall for time," Kili told the children in a very animated voice. "Granted, he chose a very odd way of doing so, going on and on about the best way to cook dwarves!"

"He was telling them how to cook you?" Frerin gasped, his eyes wide with fear. "How would _he_ know? He's never eaten a dwarf before…has he?"

"Do not worry, young Frerin," Gandalf laughed, noting the child's fright at the notion. "Bilbo was only making up stories in order to stall for time."

"Are you sure?" Frerin asked, never having met the hobbit in question.

"Of course," Flinn insisted, putting his arm around his brother reassuringly. "Mister Bilbo is very nice, he would never eat a dwarf! Or anyone else for that matter."

"Although…hobbits _do_ tend to eat a lot," Kili mused, stroking his chin in thought.

"KILI!" Marigold scolded, looking at her nephew by marriage with a stern glare. "Are you insinuating that Bergie or I would ever dine upon…well, _you_?"

"Oh, no, not me," Kili said with a shake of his head. "I'm far too good looking to be chopped up for stew. Now, Dwalin, on the other hand." Here he stopped and jumped out of striking range of the bald warrior, laughing as he did so.

"The point is," Thorin broke in, stepping between his war chief and his foolish nephew. "The trolls wanted to eat us, whether it be by skinning us, roasting us, devouring us whole, or sitting on us and squishing the lot into jelly. Despite the fact that Bilbo so cleverly told them we all had parasites in our tubes."

"What are p-par-parsites?" Frerin asked, stumbling over the word as he tugged on Thorin's tunic questioningly.

"Ask, Kili," Dwalin teased. "Since apparently _he_ had the biggest ones of us all…huge ones in fact."

"Can I see your parsites, Uncle Kili?" Flinn begged, not quite sure what one was either, but truly wished to see one now.

"How about we postpone the inspection of any parasites for now," Gandalf cut in, chuckling over the oddity of the conversation. "And instead, we go investigate the nearby troll cave and see if there might be anything left inside."

"Hey, didn't Gloin, Nori, and Bofur bury some treasure the last time we were here?" Kili asked, having heard them brag on the subject.

"Aye, that they did," Dwalin nodded. "At the time I thought them foolish, but now, seeing as we are here and all."

"You can put that thought out of your minds," Gandalf broke in. "For that chest was dug up and taken home by Bilbo himself. Though I had to practically force the treasure upon him, so adamant he was that he needed no such thing for himself. And while the rest of the cave had appeared to have been picked through, and anything of immediate value already pilfered, there still might be a few items that could prove interesting. I recall it being this way," he muttered, heading off in a southerly direction, with five very eager dwarflings on his heels.

"Get ready to gag," Dwalin huffed, trailing along as well. "I remember it being mighty ripe in that hole."

"It's been over fifteen years," Kili countered. "Could it truly still stink after all that time?"

Kili's question was answered as they neared the cave entrance, which by now was overgrown with vines and tall weeds, nearly blocking it from view. Yet the smell alone was enough to let them know exactly where to go.

"Eeewww! I'm _not_ going in there!" Rose stated, turning up her nose and stomping back to where her mother and sister waited with the regiment of guards.

"Me either!" Torin agreed, waving his hand in front of his face before following his cousin back to the stone trolls.

"Well, _I'm_ going in," Flinn said bravely, pinching his nose as he kept pace with Gandalf.

In the end, Thorin, Dwalin, Kili, Tauriel, and three of the children, braved the smell and followed the wizard inside. There was not much left, as it appeared even the horrendous stench had not kept all of the robbers away. Still, after picking through much of the refuse and half buried items, they came out with quite a little haul.

"Look!" Flinn crowed with pride. "I found a sword!" He held up a fine leather sheath, drawing forth a shiny, silver weapon.

"In truth…you found a dagger," Thorin corrected. "Yet, for one your size, it might as well be a sword. And for all we know, it might be spelled with the same elf magic as Orcrist, and glow blue when the enemy is about." He reached down and ruffled his nephew's hair affectionately. He then looked over at Dwalin, the two conversing silently, with the war chief giving his king a nod of agreement. Thorin then gave a heavy sigh, one born slightly from the reluctance to admit his nephew was growing up. "You have been doing well with the wooden practice swords, and have proven yourself responsible during training. Still, this is a true weapon, one that has the potential to harm…or kill. It is not a toy and I expect you to take its use seriously." He paused once more, giving the eager lad a warm smile. "Thus…I suppose you are old enough for your first real sword. Just don't you dare let me catch you playing with it…ever! For I don't want to be the one to explain to your parents how you lost a finger."

Flinn nodded solemnly, taking to heart every word his uncle and king had just said. He then sheathed the weapon, and held it close to his body as he walked carefully back to the stone trolls.

Unfortunately, there had been no more fancy swords from Gondolin, like Orcrist, Glamdring…or even Bilbo's little letter opener, Sting. Yet Dwalin found a rather fancy ax that he thought might come in handy, and Kili discovered a bow that was still in good condition. The string had rotted away, but the wood was sound, and there was a fine quiver of arrows to go with it.

However, it was Tauriel who came out with the most coveted prize. It had obviously been overlooked since it appeared to be a simple roll of leather, but upon further inspection, the thick hide hid a magnificent collection of throwing knives.

"My compliments, Lady Tauriel," Gandalf said as he appraised her find. "Those are impressive weapons, and your kin from long ago will be pleased to know they will once more be in the hands of an elf."

"Some of them, at least," she nodded, letting her fingers glide over the glimmering steel and finely carved grips. "There are far too many here for me alone. I think Fili would enjoy stashing one or two of these on his person… assuming he has any more room." Her joke garnished a few chuckles, as everyone was fully aware that the blond prince was a walking arsenal.

"Fili will be honored by such a gift," Kili assured his wife, touched that she would think of his brother's affinity for knives and be willing to share such a prize.

"That he will," Thorin nodded, also impressed by Tauriel's generosity. "Yet I think I have taken just about as much of this troll stink as I'm able. How about we head back and eat lunch before moving on?"

"Aye, if I can even look at food after breathing in all this rotten stench," Kili agreed, placing his hand over his stomach and making a face as if he were about to wretch.

"And when have you ever passed up a meal?" Dwalin asked, slapping the lad on the back. "You and Bombur could always go toe to toe when it came to eating."

Kili only grumbled at his cousin's teasing words, and after everyone had a hearty meal, as well as allowing time for the children to climb all over the stone trolls, they packed up and moved on, knowing they still had a long ways to go.

.

.

Each evening, Thorin and Dwalin took turns coaching Flinn in the use of his new weapon. The lad took the training seriously, never treating his sword like a toy, or allowing any of the other young ones to touch it without adult supervision. It pleased Thorin to see that Flinn was a solemn student, and not the flighty sort…like another nephew he could recall.

The dwarf king looked over at Kili, who was also practicing with his new Gondolin bow, as Tauriel stood near, offering tips on the best way to shoot the elvish weapon. Thorin couldn't help but laugh at how accepting he and his company had become to all things elvish. Had it not been so very long ago that he had nearly handed Orcrist back in disgust upon learning of its origins? Yet now, he treasured his weapon above even the many he himself had forged over the years…and could not imagine using anything else.

.

.

The days and nights passed, as did many more, before they finally reached the boarders of the Shire. The beautiful green hills and shady trees brought a feeling of peace to everyone in the party.

"I can't believe we are finally here," Marigold sighed, reaching out and taking Thorin's hand in hers, a great deal of love and admiration in her eyes. "You are a dwarf of your word, my love."

"I do try to be," he chuckled, recalling the promise he had made to Rory and Menegilda about how he would make sure they knew their grandchildren. And here they were, about to step over into the land of the hobbits once more.

He then turned and looked at the battalion of soldiers who had accompanied them from Erebor. Each had proven loyal and true, offering protection to all his company on the long journey.

"You are all to be commended for your service," he told the dwarrow, smiling at each one with pride. "Yet you are hereby temporarily released from your duty, and free to head on to Ered Luin to visit with family and friends for the remainder of the summer." Thorin had purposefully chosen those who had relatives in the Blue Mountains to accompany them, knowing that a nice reunion would be a fine way for them to bide their time before they meant to head home. After all, hobbits were not known for being overly welcoming to strangers, and having a full battalion of soldiers descend upon the Shire would not be the wisest thing to do.

"I will be taking on the duty of protecting the king and his family from here on out," Dwalin assured his troops. "You are all considered on leave until we are scheduled to meet here at summer's end. Spend your time wisely…yet remember, you are still soldiers of Erebor, and I expect you to comport yourselves appropriately. Understood?"

The dwarves all nodded in agreement, obviously anxious to take their leave. So with one final nod, Thorin effectively released them, smiling a bit as they hooped and hollered while riding off in the direction of the Blue Mountains.

"I hope we are doing the right thing by dismissing them all," Dwalin grumbled, not having liked the idea of Thorin now being so exposed. "Keeping a guard or two around would not have gone amiss."

"This is the Shire, Dwalin," Thorin chuckled, waving his hand out over the rolling hills. "What dangers do you imagine lie in wait? A mad cow run amuck?"

"Cows still have horns, and they can gore you just as easily as an orc with a sword," Dwalin pointed out, though even he could see the humor in such an idea.

"I will endeavor to stay away from all farm animals, then, if that will set your mind at ease," Thorin laughed, helping Marigold back onto the wagon before remounting his pony, leading them down into the quiet little valley below.

"Thorin…wait!" Gandalf called out suddenly, causing the king to turn and look at him in alarm.

"Why?" he asked, scanning the area for potential danger.

"Do you see a cow?" Dwalin asked, still riding high on his bovine joke.

"No," Gandalf responded. "However…do you truly think it wise that _you_ be the one to lead us through the Shire?"

"Why shouldn't I be?" Thorin questioned, a scowl coming to his face.

"Well, the last time you were here, you did say you got lost trying to find Bilbo's house. _Twice_ …if I recall correctly." And while Gandalf had attempted to keep his face serious, the old wizard couldn't help the small grin that tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Oh, you're a riot, Gandalf. A true riot," Thorin stated sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he heard the snickers and laughter that erupted behind him. "Now stow your sass, and let's get moving."

And so they did, yet not without a great deal of chuckling going on at Thorin's expense.

.

.

The Shire was not a small place, and it took the group most of the day to plod along the Great East Road, through Whitefurrows, past Frogmorton, and up into the West Farthing where Hobbiton lay. All the way, the children had been hanging their heads out of the wagon, while Flinn and Frerin sat atop Storm, each one unable to take in enough of the interesting scenery. They had all heard many tales of this land, from Marigold, Bergie, and all of the original company who had traveled with Bilbo. But none of that had prepared them for the sights that lay before them. Everywhere they looked it was green, with adorable little houses built into the ground, and each round door that opened revealed yet another peaceful looking hobbit.

For Rose, Torin, and Talin, it was a bit of a culture shock, realizing that they shared a heritage with these fascinating folk. They had gone all their lives knowing only two hobbits, but now, to see so many of them…it was truly awe-inspiring.

Just as the sun was beginning to set, Bag End came into view, the comfortable little hobbit hole hard to miss with its freshly painted green door. Thorin took note that the mark that Gandalf had once scratched in it was now nowhere to be seen. _Probably got tired of strange dwarves showing up out of the blue due to it,_ he thought to himself with a smile.

"I know you wish to visit with your family, my love," Thorin told Marigold as they halted. "And I promise we will very soon, but I feel honor bound to visit with our esteemed burglar first. Then we will be off to see your parents."

"I understand," his hobbit wife nodded with a knowing smile. "I can wait a bit longer. Now go, for I can see you are anxious to see Bilbo once again."

Leaving the majority of their party on the road by the gate, Gandalf, Thorin, Kili, and Dwalin made their way up towards the brightly lit little home, eager to see their friend. Once they all stood before the door, Kili reached up and rang the little bell, announcing their arrival. There was a pause in the sound of pots and pans being clanked about, and a kindly feminine voice called out.

"Bilbo, will you be a dear and see who's at the door?"

"Of course, my love," came the distinctive voice of Bilbo Baggins, followed by bare-feet padding along the hardwood floors. When the lock turned and the door opened, there stood their famous burglar, wearing a patchwork house coat.

"Thorin…"

"Dwalin…"

"And Kili…"

"At your service," they all finished, bowing in unison.

"And Gandalf," the wizard added, leaning on his staff behind them with a grin.

"You're…you're finally here!" Bilbo sputtered, a smile nearly splitting his face. "I can't believe you've arrived at last!" He stumbled forward, hugging each one in turn as they slapped his back in greeting. "Oh, do come in, please. I can't allow you to remain on the doorstep like this."

"We would be happy to, but I fear we left the rest of our group on the road below, and I know there are a lot there who wish to greet you as well," Thorin laughed, stepping back and gesturing to the many eager faces peering up towards the door.

"Then bring them up!" Bilbo insisted, waving his arm in a 'come hither' motion. "We have room for all!"

The party below needed no more urging than that, and after Dwalin had gone down and led the wagon and ponies to a small clearing nearby, where they could rest a bit and nibble on grass, they all filed into the hobbit hole.

"Bilbo!" Bergie cried, pulling her distant relative into a big hug. "So good to see you again."

"You as well, Bergamot!" he assured her. "And Marigold, too! I swear, you both have grown even lovelier since I saw you last. Marriage appears to agree with you."

"I could say the same for you, Cousin," Marigold laughed, reaching out to pat Bilbo's stomach, finding that it seemed to pooch out just a bit more."

"Yes, well, one does tend to put on weight when there is good cooking to be had," he agreed. "Speaking of that," Bilbo turned and called out over his shoulder. "Daisy…Daisy, my dear, do come and see who has arrived at last!"

At this, the dwarves, hobbits, children, and elf, all turned to see a pleasing looking hobbit lass make her way into the drawing room, wiping her hands on a dishtowel. She had a mop of curly brown hair, and wide expressive green eyes with little crinkles at the corners, showing that she laughed often.

"Oh! I take it that your friends and relatives have come from Erebor at last," she grinned, stepping up to stand beside her husband. "The name's Daisy Baggins, and I'm beyond pleased to make your acquaintance."

"As are we to make yours," Thorin assured her, bowing respectfully.

"Oh, none of that now," Daisy scolded. "We are but humble hobbits, no need to stand on formality. Although, should I ever forget _my_ manners when dealing with you, Your Majesty, please be sure to school me on the proper protocol."

"How about we all set such titles aside during our stay, and just be friends?" he laughed, already liking this lass a great deal. She was down to earth, and exactly the type that he envisioned Bilbo choosing as a wife.

"Sounds good to me," Bilbo agreed. "Now, let me see if I can get through all these introductions without stumbling over my own tongue," he mused, looking over the small mob in his entryway. "Gandalf you already know," he began, with the wizard bowing his head in acknowledgement. "However, this is Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain, and the leader of our intrepid company on the quest to kill a dragon and retake Erebor. And as you might guess, this is Marigold - Rory and Menegilda's daughter - and Thorin's wife."

"I have heard so much about both of you," Daisy informed them with a delighted smile. "From Bilbo, of course, as well as many of the other hobbits in the Shire." She looked directly at Marigold when she spoke next. "You will find you're a bit of a legend around these parts, my dear. There aren't many lasses who go off on a journey, and then snag a king to wed. Yes indeed, you are quite famous!"

"Oh, dear," Marigold said, blushing slightly. "I had no idea!"

"I'm Rose!" the dark haired dwarfling broke in, stepping forward with her little hand extended. "And that is my little sister, Raina." She informed them, pointing at the bright eyed lass resting on her mother's hip, her thumb stuck contentedly in her mouth.

"And what a pretty little lass you are, too," Bilbo exclaimed, kneeling down so that he could get a better look at the child. "I can see quite a bit of both your parents in you, but in looks, you certainly take after your father."

This made Rose beam with pride, as she shook hands with their hobbit hosts.

"Next, there is Mister Dwalin," Bilbo said, continuing on with the introductions. "Best fighter in Erebor…and anywhere else, I imagine. He is married to Bergie, here. And I'm going to go out on a limb and say these are the twins I have heard so much about? Torin and Talin, isn't it?"

"Indeed they are," Bergie proudly stated, resting her hands on either child's shoulder. "And quite the surprise they were, let me tell you. Especially to a lass who never thought to have one, let alone two at the same time!"

This caused all to laugh along, as Bilbo and Daisy shook hands with each of Dwalin's family.

"I'm Kili," the dark haired dwarf said, stepping forward with an engaging smile. "And no matter what Bilbo has told you about me, don't believe a word. They're all lies."

"Oh?' Daisy questioned, raising an eyebrow at his cheeky introduction. "I can tell that you and I will be getting along splendidly."

This made everyone laugh once more, but when Tauriel moved to his side, and Kili took her hand in his, everyone grew quite silent.

"Oh, and guess what, Bilbo," Kili stated, his smile now even wider. "I went and got myself married too! I believe you might recall my bride, Tauriel."

At first the hobbit said nothing, too stunned to speak.

"Was it worth keeping the secret all this time, just to see his face?" Gandalf whispered to Thorin.

"Worth all the trouble and more," the dwarf king chuckled, immensely pleased to have been present when the news was told.

"You…you got married?" Bilbo stammered at last, looking from Kili to the elf and back again in shock. Still, in seconds he had managed to recover and reaching out, he took the elleth's free hand in his, pumping it up and down in a joyous manner. "Oh, my dear, I can't tell you how pleased I am to hear such a thing. Though, I must confess I don't know if I should congratulate you…or take pity on you."

"Pity her?" Kili huffed. "Whatever for?"

"Well…she has to put up with _you_ for a husband, does she not?" Bilbo teased. He then looked back at Tauriel, giving her a saucy wink. "Tell me, My Lady, did you lose some bet with Nori, and this is your punishment?"

"Nay, Master Hobbit," Tauriel giggled, amused by her husband's now grumpy face. "I married Kili of my own volition, and I assure you, I have never been happier."

"Not even when you were tossing us all into Thranduil's prisons?" Dwalin asked with a smile.

"As I have said before, I didn't _toss_ you…I placed you there very politely," she corrected. "But yes, even happier than that."

"And who might these two be?" Bilbo asked, turning now to the final dwarflings that stood to the right of Kili. "Don't tell me this is little Flinn? It can't be, you've grown so big, lad!"

"Yes, Mister Bilbo, it's me," Flinn assured him, standing up as tall as he could manage. "I've gotten bigger since you saw me last."

"I should say so," Bilbo said with a disbelieving shake of his head. "Though I'm willing to bet you will find that Frodo has grown as well. You're still a mite taller than him, but not by much. Oh, he is so looking forward to seeing you, lad!"

"And I can't wait to see him either!" Flinn told him, excitement showing on his face. He then turned and gestured to his brother. "This is Frerin, he's my naddith."

"Ah, is that so?" Bilbo nodded, turning his attention to the little dwarfling. "Welcome, little Frerin. It appears that you take after your mother's side of the family…or perhaps Thorin's. But I can see you inherited Fili's Durin Blue eyes."

However, when Bilbo went to greet him, Frerin pulled back and hid behind his brother, peeking out with only one eye.

"You…you don't really _eat_ dwarves…do you, Mister Bilbo?" he asked in a worried tone.

"Eat dwarves?" Bilbo asked in shock, looking up at the now amused faces of his dwarf friends. "Where on earth did he get a crazy idea like that?"

"It is a long story, old friend," Gandalf laughed. "One best told in front of a roaring fire, with full bellies and a good smoke."

"Well, I can take care of filling your bellies," Daisy offered, heading towards the kitchen. "And I'm certain my Bilbo can handle the rest. Now, everyone come in and take a load off. You've had a long journey and it's high time you enjoyed some good old fashion hobbit hospitality."

"I think I like her just fine," Bergie whispered to Marigold, as everyone made to follow Bilbo to the parlor.

"Me too," Marigold nodded. "But I think we still need to grill her a bit more."

"Right," the older hobbit nodded with a sly wink. "We must be thorough, or Dis will have our hides! I say we start by sampling her cooking, and go from there."

"Sounds good to me!" Marigold nodded firmly, her stomach speaking up just then, announcing its desire to taste Daisy Baggins' baked goods as well.

This caused both to giggle with laughter, each of them pleased as punch to be home. They just knew they were going to have a wonderful summer back in the Shire.

* * *

 **And so they arrived! With a beardless Tauriel and Kili just the right color for a dwarf. ha ha.**

 **Did you enjoy the Trolls and their stinky cave?**

 **Now Flinn has his first sword!**

 **Sooooo, what do you all think of Daisy? Is she a keeper? Or will you reserve your judgement until Marigold and Bergie grill her more?**

 **And I fear that little Frerin might never fully believe that Bilbo does not eat dwarves for dinner. ha ha.**

 **Speaking of that...it is MY theory that the best way to prepare a dwarf is to soak them first. Like beans...they are too hard to eat, so you have to soak them overnight and then cook them slow with a nice ham-hock. That way you wash them at the same time...they can become rather smelly while on long journeys. ha ha. Your thoughts?**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **abc:** Yes, Kili should have got a lookout...but he didn't, thus he is now purple and his wife has a beard. That'll teach him. Oh, I would love to give them six babies at once, but I already gave Dwalin twins and too many would be unrealistic. I mean, I am already over the baby quota for dwarves as it is. ha ha. Thanks!

 **Emrfangirl:** No, Kili will NEVER learn. ha ha. And of course he got turned on by more of her beautiful red hair. It is his 'thing' you know. ha ha. Yes, Elladan does not seem like the grape juice type, does he, ha ha. Oh, I am sure that the twins had those berries picked and ready days ago...just waiting for the perfect moment to give them to Kili...who ate them with no idea he was being pranked. Silly dwarf. Tell your husband I forgive him for bumping you and making you hit send. ha ha. Thanks.

 **darkone7142:** Ha ha, yes, you do need to let me know who is reviewing. ha ha. And poor Kili, he will never learn, will he. But I am happy you enjoyed the pranks...I wanted them to go out with a bang! Thanks.


	155. Chapter 155

.

 **Remember, be sure to take a look at the cute new icon picture that 'yellowcardgirl13' drew for the story. I will be replacing it with my original icon by the next chapter, so don't miss it.**

 **Now, on to more fun in the Shire.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 155**

 **~X~**

* * *

In no time at all, Daisy had laid out a sumptuous meal, literally fit for a king. It didn't surprise Thorin much, however, recalling the great quantities of food a hobbit kept on hand and ready for their seven meals a day. Still, with such a large group descending on them all at once must have seriously depleted their food stores, and they would need to make sure they restocked it soon. Just as everyone was finishing up and the dishes were being cleared from the table, the little timepiece on the mantel chimed, announcing the hour, and causing Bilbo to rise from the table.

"You know, Marigold, now that we've filled up the corners, so to speak." Here he paused and patted his full belly with a smile. "I believe it's still early enough for you and Bergie to go down and visit with your family for a bit. I'm certain they would not begrudge a few lost hours of sleep if it meant seeing you tonight, as opposed to first thing in the morning."

"But everyone is welcome to come back here to sleep," Daisy spoke up. "We have beds made up for everyone, and plenty of room to house you all." She then looked over at Bergie. "However, some of the ladies and I did take the liberty of cleaning up your old home, in case you wished to stay there. No one had been in it since you locked it up and left for Erebor, so there were a few cobwebs and a lot of dust to clear out, but it's right livable now. We even washed the sheets, remade the beds, and laid in a supply of firewood."

"Oh, Dwalin, could we go there tonight?" Bergie asked, turning to grab hold of her husband's arm in an excited manner. "I would love to show you around my little home." She then turned to look at Bilbo and Daisy. "That is, if you both don't mind."

"Not in the least," Bilbo assured her. "Besides, it would be a shame if all the ladies' hard work went to waste."

"Can we go see Frodo too?" Flinn begged, just as eager as the others to visit their friends. "Please?"

"Yes, Uncle…please?" Frerin chimed in, ever one to support his brother.

"I'm sure that can be arranged," Thorin laughed, never able to resist his littlest nephews' pleading eyes.

This was met with cheers of excitement from all the little ones, yet before anyone could even push back from the table to rise, there came a firm and insistent knocking at the door.

"Bilbo! Bilbo Baggins, you let us in immediately!" came the unmistakable voice of Rory Brandybuck. "I know you are harboring my daughter and grandchildren in there, now open up!"

Marigold leapt to her feet so fast that she nearly knocked over the chair she had been sitting in. Quickly, she handed little Raina over to Bergie, and with a huge grin, she ran to the door, throwing it open as she greeted her parents enthusiastically.

"Mother! Father!" she cried, launching herself into their awaiting arms.

"Oh, my baby is finally home!" Menegilda all but sobbed, unwilling to let the hobbit lass go. "We've been counting the days!"

"And here we find you have slipped into town without us knowing?" Rory stated, sounding a bit perturbed. "If it had not been for Ferdinand Took stopping by on his way home from the Green Dragon to say he saw you all riding in earlier, we would have been left ignorant till morning…or later!"

"No, Father," Marigold protested. "We were on our way to see you just now, honest. We only delayed here in order to grab a bite to eat; the children were hungry."

"Children?" Menegilda squealed, craning her head in hopes of catching sight of her two granddaughters. "Where are they?"

"Come in and see," their daughter urged, taking them both by the hand and pulling them inside.

Everyone had left the dining room by then and met them in the parlor, giving the two hobbits a warm smile of greeting.

"Rory, Menegilda," Thorin said, taking a step closer as he bowed to them in respect. "It is good to see you once more. I do hope you will forgive me for postponing our trip to visit last year. But now I am able to keep my promise twofold, and introduce you to _both_ your granddaughters."

"Well…I'll admit I was a bit piqued at you, son," Rory admitted, his stern look softened by the twinkle in his eye. "Keeping my little girl so long in that mountain of yours. But now that you're here at last, I find I don't have the heart to be upset. Now," he said, rubbing his hands together in anticipation, "where are my grandbabies? I have a lot of spoiling to catch up on!"

Marigold turned and reached out for Raina, who was still being held by Bergie. Yet as she did, Rose marched up to the two newcomers and gave a fine curtsey.

"Hello," she greeted them, looking up at her grandparents with a wide grin. "Are you really my amad's mother and father? I think you are, because you look an awful lot like her. I'm five now, and that's pretty old if you ask me. In Erebor I'm a princess, but here in the Shire, Amad says I'm just regular folk, which is fine by me, since back home I have to dress nice all the time and be polite. Do I have to do that here too?"

"You most certainly have to remember your manners no matter _where_ you are," Thorin insisted, coming up and placing his hands lightly on his daughter's shoulders, smiling at the now nearly crying hobbits. "Rory, Menegilda, this talkative little creature is your oldest granddaughter, Rose."

Menegilda instantly went down on one knee, holding out her arms in an invitation for a hug. Rose, not having a shy bone in her body, immediately accepted the embrace, her cheeks being peppered with warm kisses from her grandmother.

"Oh, by my teacups and saucers, you are a pretty one, no doubt about it!" Menegilda told her, planting one last kiss on her cheek. She held her at arm's length, inspecting her from head to toe. "Just look at your beautiful hair! So shiny…and long! You certainly didn't get that from your mother's side of the family." The older hobbit stood, picking her granddaughter up in her arms, quite unwilling to let the child go now that she had a hold of her at last.

"No, that she did not," Marigold laughed, knowing that Rose greatly favored her dwarf heritage in appearance. "However, this one," she said, indicating the other child in her arms, "she is more of a hobbit lass. This precious one is Raina." And since Menegilda still had her arms full of Rose, Marigold handed the one year old to Rory.

"Well, hello there, my little sunshine," he cooed, bouncing the child a little as he began making funny faces at her. This made Raina giggle, and she reached out and grabbed hold of Rory's nose, causing him to laugh out loud.

"Oh, Marigold…they are an absolute delight!" her mother told her, wiping at her eyes as she looked from one child to the next.

"We've been storing up presents for you both, too," Rory told Rose, as he continued to be fully entertained by Raina. "I hope you brought a large enough wagon to take them all home in."

"Oh, father, you'll spoil them!" Marigold laughed.

"That's a grandparent's privilege," he informed her firmly. "You wouldn't deprive us of such a joy, would you?"

"Not if we know what's good for us," Thorin told him, smiling at how happy the two hobbits appeared to be. And he could not blame them, for he thought their children were pretty special as well.

"Where is Saradoc?" Marigold asked, suddenly noticing that her brother was nowhere to be seen. "Didn't he wish to come see us?"

"Of course he did, and as a matter of fact, he, Esme, and little Merry were at our house when Ferdinand dropped by," Menegilda assured her. "Yet, while we headed right over, they went to tell Drogo and Prim about your arrival. I would guess they will be here very soon as well."

And right on cue, there was another knock at the door, signaling the arrival of more guests.

"I'll get it this time," Bilbo chuckled, noticing how Flinn began to dance around anxiously, apparently quite excited about the prospect of seeing Frodo again. And just as expected, it was indeed Saradoc, Esme, Merry, and the younger Baggins clan as well. There were more hugs and squeals of joy as families and friends were once again reunited. And as the adults crowded around each other, little Frodo was weaving his way through the forest of legs and skirts, searching for his dearly missed sword-brother. Flinn too was perched on his tip-toes, scanning the crowd for any sign of his hobbit friend. When at last the two spotted each other, their eyes lit up with delight, both running forward and throwing their arms around each other.

"Frodo!" Flinn cried out happily.

"Flinn!" the young hobbit laughed. "I thought you'd never get here!"

"Me either," he admitted. "It was a really, really long way, but I had _this_ to guide me." Here Flinn stepped back, and reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a wooden button for his friend to see.

"My button!" Frodo gasped, shocked that Flinn had kept it. "It really showed you the way?"

"Well…I'm here, aren't I?" Flinn stated, matter of factly. "Do you still have mine?"

"I sure do, tucked away in my room at home," Frodo told him proudly.

"Good, that means one day you can find your way back to visit me as well!" Flinn informed him with a wide grin. The young dwarfling could hardly believe this was real, he had waited and dreamed of this day for so long…and it was finally here! Frodo had been his dear friend for nearly half his young life, and he couldn't imagine their bond ever fading. Even across the miles and years they had kept in touch, and as he looked into the hobbit's familiar brown eyes, it was like nothing had changed. He was still his sword brother and dear, dear friend. Flinn then spun around and pulled Frerin up beside him. "And this is my brother, Frerin. Frerin…meet Frodo Baggins, my sword-brother!"

Frerin didn't quite know what to say, for of all the people he was to meet on this trip, Frodo was by far the one he had been most looking forward to. Not only since he was in a very odd, and convoluted way, related to him, but because Flinn had been talking about this particular hobbit ever since Frerin could remember. And here he was at last…Frodo Baggins of the Shire, and sword-brother to Flinn.

"F-f-frerin, at your serbus," he stammered with a stiff bow, still a bit in awe. "I…I've heard a lot about you!"

"And Flinn has written me many times telling me all about you," Frodo told him with wide grin. "I can't wait to get to know you better."

"You…you can't?" This shocked the little dwarfling, for he could in no way understand why Frodo would want to get to know _him_. When all he wanted to do was learn everything he could about this amazing hobbit.

"Of course," Frodo assured him. "After all, if you're Flinn's brother, then you must be quite remarkable."

"Oh, he is!" Flinn nodded, excited to have his two best friends in all the world meeting at last. "And I can't wait to hear what you've been up to as well. Will you show us around the Shire tomorrow? Take us to all the places you wrote to me about?"

"You bet I will!" Frodo grinned, looking forward to playing tour guide to his dwarf friend, and anyone else who wished to come along. "But first…meet my little sister, Holly!" Here he ducked back through the legs of the adults, who were still laughing and talking amongst themselves, returning with a petite little lass in tow. "This is Holly…she's my sister. She's only five still, but she's a lot of fun anyway. Holly, this is Flinn, my sword-brother, and his own brother, Frerin."

"Hello, Holly," Flinn greeted the hobbit child, his younger brother just waving politely.

"Hello, Flinn…Frerin," she responded quietly, bobbing her head as she shyly looked at the floor. "Nice to meet you."

"Don't worry," Frodo whispered behind his hand. "She'll warm up to you soon enough, and then you won't be able to shut her up."

"Oh, and this is Torin and Talin," Flinn further introduced, waving his two cousins over to meet Frodo. "They're Bergie and Dwalin's kids."

The twins greeted the two hobbits warmly, and soon all six of them were chattering away, asking questions and making plans for the following day's adventure. Rose and Raina were still ensconced in their grandparent's arms, so they would have their introductions later. As would Merry, who was only about three and still a bit unwilling to leave his parent's side in the face of so many strangers.

Yet soon enough, all the adults broke off into smaller groups, with the males in the sitting room, the females in the parlor, leaving the little ones to talk and play on the floor. While the women folk busied themselves with tea, Bilbo passed around a bag of Longbottom Leaf, with all those who had pipes filling them to the top.

"Oh, it is good to have you back, Sister," Esme grinned, watching how Marigold fawned over little Merry, who at last had been willing to let her hold him. "We've talked of nothing else for the past several months, and I was even able to get Saradoc to help me clean the house from top to bottom…with no complaints!"

"Well, I would say that's only fair," Marigold chuckled. "Remember, I've lived with Saradoc longer than you, and I can bet that he was the one that made most of the mess." She then leaned in and nuzzled little Merry's cheek with her nose. "And I can't wait for this little one to get to know his cousins better. Your son is simply precious!"

"So are Rose and Raina," Esme assured her sister-in-law. "I can't get over how different they look from each other. You can certainly tell which one has more hobbit than dwarf in them."

"Oh, yes, Rose is her father's daughter and no doubt about it," Marigold laughed, watching as little Raina yawned once more before shutting her eyes and falling asleep in her grandmother's arms. "While Raina here is more suited for the green growing places of the Shire. But they are born from both mountain and field, the best of both worlds."

"And the very best of both their parents," Menegilda agreed, kissing little Raina on the top of her curly head.

.

.

Meanwhile, Bilbo was pumping Kili for an explanation on how his marriage to Tauriel had all come about.

"The last time I remember seeing your elf lass, she was locking you all up in the dungeons," Bilbo laughed, recalling how disgruntled all the dwarves had been by this…well, everyone except Kili. Now he was starting to understand his young friend's strange reaction to their situation. "How did things go from jailer and prisoner, to husband and wife? And more importantly…how did you get Thorin here to agree to it?"

"Oh, well, it wasn't as if Uncle had his opinions about it all," Kili grinned, watching Thorin roll his eyes in exasperation. "Still, in the end, he didn't have much room to talk, since he'd already married a hobbit," Kili laughed, taking a sip of the mug of ale Drogo was now passing out. "And it turns out, Tauriel's my _one_. So even Thorin couldn't argue with that."

"Ahhh, you hit him with logic, I see," Bilbo snickered, turning to stare at his old friend. "I bet you weren't too happy about that."

"I am perfectly capable of adapting to change, Bilbo Baggins," Thorin huffed. "I got used to you, didn't I?"

"True, true," the hobbit nodded thoughtfully. "And it took you only, what, a journey across Middle Earth and the slaying of a dragon to do it. Oh, yes…capable of change, but not exactly at high speeds."

"Oh, he's got you pegged," Dwalin laughed, elbowing Thorin in the side teasingly. "Still, we all warmed up to Tauriel pretty fast, even our grumpy king here," the war chief assured him happily. "But what really changed Thorin's way of thinking, was that she saved everyone's lives on the rescue mission at the mines."

"Rescue mission?" Bilbo asked, instantly intrigued. "What mines?"

"Oh," Kili grinned, having quite forgotten that his amad had at first forbid anyone to write and tell Bilbo of Flinn's rescue, or how he had been reunited with his family. It had been Dis' idea to surprise him with the news, along with Kili's marriage, when they came to the Shire. Yet when his parents had to bow out of the trip, due to the baby coming, everyone forgot to write Bilbo and fill him in. "Well, then here's a tale you won't believe." Kili then told the flabbergasted hobbits all about how they found his father still alive, and that he was now currently back in Erebor, taking care of his wife and new daughter!

"Flinn… _your father_ …is alive?" Bilbo gasped. "And he and Dis…had a baby?"

"That they did, a little lass, just before we left Erebor," Thorin nodded proudly. "They had both planned to come and mind Flinn and Frerin themselves, but when they found out Dis was pregnant, Kili and Tauriel offered to come in their stead." He then leaned in a bit closer and lowered his voice, looking nervously over to where Daisy was talking with the other females. "However, it's probably a good thing they didn't come. You see, when Flinn found out about how you…well…you had some feelings for my sister, he didn't take too well to the idea."

"What?" Bilbo squeaked, looking a bit frightened. When he noticed Daisy stop talking and give him a curious look, he shot her a reassuring smile and then turned back to Thorin, lowing his voice even more. "I may have, at one time, considered your sister a very lovely lass, and sure, I did inquire if she might be interested in a…well, _relationship_. But she turned me down and that was that. Besides, I'm married now, and quite happily too, so there is no longer any reason for Flinn, or anyone else for that matter, to be upset over something that took place – or more specifically, _didn't_ take place - many, many years ago!"

"Five years is hardly many, many," Kili pointed out, having easily overheard everything Bilbo had been saying…as had the rest of the males gathered around. "And you do know what they say about dwarves."

"You mean about them being greedy?" Drogo asked with a goofy grin.

"No!" Kili huffed, yet then amended. "Well, they _do_ say that too, but that's not what I meant."

"That they drink like fish and have terrible table manners?" Saradoc guessed next.

"NO! Now stop that," Kili growled, not liking the way his race was being painted. "I mean how dwarves have a very hard time forgiving…or forgetting an offense."

"But I never offended Dis…or your father!" Bilbo hissed.

"By propositioning my sister, even if at the time everyone thought her a widow, was a great affront to Flinn," Thorin explained. "We dwarves take our _ones_ very seriously."

"And trust me, now that I've found my own, I completely understand why my adad wants to chop you up like kindling," Kili assured him somberly.

"HE WHAT?" This time Bilbo did cry out loud, causing Tauriel, Daisy and the rest of the lasses to halt their conversation and stare in their direction.

At this, Thorin, Kili, and Dwalin could hold in their amusement no longer and broke out in laughter. In fact, Kili soon rolled out of this chair and was on the floor, holding his belly as he laughed till he cried.

"We…were only…teasing you, Bilbo," he was at last able to get out. "Amad would never have let him harm a single hair on your fuzzy little feet. But oh, the look on your face!"

"I'm just now beginning to remember why it has been so long since I visited Erebor," Bilbo huffed, glaring at each of the still chuckling dwarves. "One can only stand so much of your antics…you _and_ your brother, for that matter. I suppose I should be grateful that he chose to remain at home."

"Oh, come on, Mister Boggins," Kili continued, not letting up. "It was only a small joke. And you did too miss me, admit it."

Bilbo tried to remain upset, but it only took one look at the young scamp sitting on the floor, a wide smile and laughing eyes, and the hobbit melted.

"Yes, yes, I've missed you all," he admitted with a humorous shake of his head. He then looked over at Thorin and Dwalin. "More than I ever thought I would when you all first showed up at my door and ate me out of house and home. Truth be told, I still look back on that journey as the highlight of my life." He then turned and gave his wife a loving glance, who had since gone back to talking with the others by now. "Yet, I couldn't be happier right here, in Bag End with my darling Daisy. Adventures can be fun, but I have everything I could ever want within these walls. Love, my dear friends, is the greatest treasure of all."

Kili, Dwalin and Thorin all let their gaze fall upon their wives as well, a warm smile spreading over their faces.

"You will get no argument from us on that point," Thorin nodded. "None at all."

.

.

A bit later, Bilbo, Saradoc, Drogo, and Kili left to take care of the ponies and the wagon, getting them housed in a nearby stable, before bringing everyone's belongings up to Bag End. It was getting late and Bergie wished to sleep in her own home, still very anxious to show Dwalin where she once lived. Torin and Talin were getting rather sleepy, so they didn't fuss much when their parents told them to say farewell to their new friends and follow them back out into the night.

Frodo wanted to stay the night with Flinn, but Prim put an end to that.

"Everyone is bone weary from their travels, so they do not have the time or energy to deal with you and Flinn giggling all night long," she told him, kindly, but firmly. "There will be plenty of time for you and your sword-brother to have sleepovers…just not tonight."

So it was, with promises to meet up again for breakfast, the Brandybucks and the younger Baggins made to depart, accompanied by Dwalin and his family. It was only a short walk down to Bagshot Row, where Bergie had once called home. As her little hobbit hole, with the now slightly weathered yellow door, came into view a wide smile graced her lips.

"There it is!" she all but squealed in delight.

"Oh, Ama, it's perfect," Torin exclaimed, much of his weariness fading at the chance to explore the new dwelling.

As she pulled out her little key, and turned the lock, Dwalin lit the small candle Bilbo had given them before they all filed inside. It was not as large or spacious as Bag End, but it was homey, comfortable and inviting. In no time at all, Dwalin had a fire going in the hearth, and Bergie had gone around lighting candles and lanterns until the place was bright and cheery.

Daisy and the others had done a fine job cleaning and Bergie took great pleasure in showing her family around her one time dwelling. Three beds, one in the master chambers as well as two smaller ones in the guest room, had indeed been freshly made, and to the travel tired group they looked wonderful. The children were anxious to see every nook and cranny of the little hobbit hole, yet even they could not fight back the yawns that betrayed their exhaustion.

"There will be more time to explore tomorrow," Dwalin insisted, ushering them into the room that had been prepared for them. "Now, into your nightclothes and off to bed with you both."

Thankfully, without much argument, they complied, crawling into their little beds and allowing their parents to kiss them goodnight before they drifted off to happy and peaceful dreams.

Once they knew their little ones were snuggled in safe and sound, Bergie and Dwalin followed suit, anxious to be sleeping in a soft bed once again and no longer forced to make due with bedrolls on the hard ground. Yet even though the mattress was feather soft and the blankets were as fresh as rainwater, Bergie could not seem to shut her eyes. Even in the darkness she could make out the details of her old room, thinking back on all the time she had spent in her comfortable little hobbit hole.

"I can't believe I am back here," she whispered into the darkness. "It feels like so long since I laid in this bed and stared up at this ceiling. A lot has happened since then."

"Aye," Dwalin mumbled, laying on his side with his back to her as he attempted to get some sleep.

"And now, here I am, once again in the very same bed and the very same house I lived in before we ever met," she continued, unable to keep her words inside. "Do you realize…this is the very first time I have ever shared this bed with anyone!"

"It bloody well better be!" Dwalin huffed, beating his pillow a few times with his fist, and then rearranging himself in an effort to get comfortable. Yet only seconds later, he froze…his mind finally catching up with her words. Instantly he sat up and turned to look at his wife, just making out her sly grin in the dim firelight. "You mean… _now_?"

"Well, if you're not too tired," she hinted, her smile growing even wider.

"Durin's Ax, wife!" Dwalin said with a low and need-filled growl, throwing back the covers so that he might have easier access. "You know I'm never too tired for _that_!"

"Then get over here, my big brute, and let's christen this bed properly," she giggled, reaching out for him.

"With pleasure!"

* * *

 **Well, it looks like Dwalin is enjoying the Shire. ha ha.**

 **How did you like Rory and Menegilda meeting their granddaughters?**

 **How did you like Frodo and Flinn meeting once again? And Frerin meeting him for the first time?**

 **And don't none of you go pairing up little Holly and Flinn...or Frerin. The age difference thing would not work out at all for them. Sorry. Hobbits come of age at 35 and dwarves not till around 75 to 80. It would not be a good match at all.**

 **Well, Bilbo knows about Flinn Sr. and the mean old dwarves scared the fur right off his feet by telling him that Flinn was out to get him for propositioning Dis. ha ha.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Feu d'Argent:** Sorry about your ouchie. Fili will just love a few of those cool knives! Tauriel was sweet. And yep, Daisy will be checked out thoroughly. Flinn will be very careful with his sword. I promise. Thorin will never live that getting lost thing down. I know it was probably something just dreamed up for the movie, but it was funny. Thanks!

 **abc:** I am glad that a reader talked me into stopping at the troll hoard. ha ha. The kids loved it, they got a few nice presents and it was a good excuse to bring up the parasites. ha ha. Frerin will come to love Bilbo just like everyone else does. Oh yes, the children met. I hope you liked their introductions. And marinate then roast...interesting. Thanks

 **Emily Crane:** Glad you like Daisy. I didn't want Bilbo to be alone all his life. And really, him having a wife does not upset the while LOTR thing. So I figured, why not. And Lobelia is certainly NOT happy about anything that robs her of Bag End and the precious Baggins' silverware. ha ha. Thanks

 **Emrfangirl:** Well, YOU would be afraid of being eaten too if you were that little. ha ha. That reminds me of when Tilda said that Flinn was so sweet she could just gobble him up...he didn't take too well to that either. ha ha. Kili LIVES to tease others...and it is most enjoyable to do so with Dwalin. ha ha. What little kid wouldn't want to see HUGE parasites. ha ha. Don't worry, Daisy is good people. They will find that out soon enough. Thanks.


	156. Chapter 156

.

 **Again, I am sorry, but Flinn and Frerin would not be a good love match for little Holly. The age issue would simply not work out. And I don't think Holly would want to wait till she was 80 for one of them to notice her. ha ha. But they will always be great friends. I promise.**

 **Now, on with the show!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 156**

 **~X~**

* * *

So it was, the following day their official visit in the Shire began. Starting out with breakfast at Rory and Menegilda's home, since Bilbo's pantry had been stripped clean the night before. Everyone gathered at the cheery hobbit hole down the way, with Dwalin, Bergie and the twins arriving a bit late. Yet after noticing the playful touches and heated looks the dwarf and hobbit were giving each other, no one was foolish enough to comment on their tardiness.

After breakfast, Kili offered to mind the older children as they played outside, with Rory, Drogo, Saradoc, and little Merry joining them. This provided the perfect opportunity for all the lasses to head into town, with supplies to replenish and shopping on their minds. There were now two pantries that needed restocked, as well as Bergie and Marigold quite anxious to see how much things had changed in their absence. Thorin and Dwalin, on the other hand, told Bilbo they were interested in seeing the blacksmith shop, wishing to check out the progress the hobbits who had trained in Erebor were making. Gandalf simply stated that he had things to do, and wandered off down the road, saying he would be back in time for dinner.

It wasn't very far to the smithy, and the sound of hammers striking anvils seemed to draw the two dwarrow like a moth to a flame. When they stepped inside, most of the activity ceased, with the three hobbits working there instantly recognizing the king of Erebor from six years ago.

"King Thorin," Freddy Bolger greeted him, removing the thick leather apron as he gave a respectful bow. "It is indeed a pleasure to see you again. We were told that you would be visiting this summer."

"And I see that you and your brothers have put what you learned to good use," the dwarf commended taking note of the many tools, cooking utensils, and farm implements that were currently on display. "The Shire is fortunate to have three such fine blacksmiths."

"Only due to your fine instructions," Rufus pointed out, as he and Hugo came to stand beside their brother.

"Would you like to see what we are working on now?" the youngest Bolger asked, gesturing to a very large plow.

And while Thorin was more accustomed to inspecting swords and spears, he had to admit that he was rather impressed with the work they were doing. It reminded him of the time they were in exile, and how he had taken any job offered, be it sword, shovel, or frying pan.

"This is fine craftsmanship," he complimented the three hobbits. "The blacksmiths of Erebor will be happy to know their teaching was not in vain. I am certain that your wares are in high demand."

"Oh, yes," Freddy nodded proudly. "Folks come from all over the Shire to commission our services."

"And we take a wagon load of goods to Bree every month, and sell out just about every time," Rufus added.

"Excellent," Thorin nodded. "We will not keep you from your work then, and bid you farewell. Though we do hope we can stop in again and perhaps do a bit of crafting of our own. It has been quite some time since I've had the opportunity to tinker around for pure enjoyment. And since this is supposed to be a vacation of sorts, I would love to get a bit of smithing in…if you don't mind."

"Not at all, King Thorin," Hugo assured him. "Please, we encourage you and Captain Dwalin to stop in any time. There will always be a hot forge and a free anvil for your use."

"My thanks, good hobbits," Thorin said with a bow of gratitude. They said their farewells and headed out, the two dwarves already missing the smell of hot iron and the heat of the forge.

"Marigold will not be pleased if you choose to lock yourself in the blacksmiths every day while you are here," Dwalin warned his king.

"My dear wife will be thoroughly entertained by her family and friends, and far too busy to be fussing over what I am doing," Thorin assured his cousin, slapping him on the back.

"Just make sure you are home for dinner each night or I will be the one dragging you out by your ear," Bilbo told him with a laugh. "I have been deprived of your company for years as well, and don't wish to attempt carrying on conversations over the ring of your hammer."

"Fear not, old friend," Thorin assured him. "I will remember to surface from time to time, just to please you. And while I do have your ear, how about telling us how you and Daisy came to be wed. You never did go into very much detail in your letters."

"Ahhh, well, that is quite the story," Bilbo said with a wide grin. "Might we stop in at the Green Dragon and share the tale over a pint of ale?"

"Now you're talking!" Dwalin told him, giving the little hobbit a friendly slap on the back…one that nearly sent him face first into the dirt.

.

.

Meanwhile, down in the meadow near the party tree, Kili, Saradoc, Drogo and Rory all sat on the grass while the little ones ran around and played. Merry had tried to keep up with them for a while, but soon his little legs got tired and he now sat on his father's lap, watching the fun with excited eyes.

"Run Frodo! Run!" the youngest Brandybuck shouted, clapping his little hands.

"I'm trying!" Frodo called back, laughing as he managed to outdistance Torin by a mere few feet at the finish line.

"They all appear to be getting along quite well," Saradoc noted, looking over at Kili.

"You doubted they would?" the dwarf prince laughed. "Flinn and Frerin have talked of nothing else but coming to see Frodo for the past year. And Rose, Tor and Tal are half hobbit themselves, so naturally they would enjoy their time in the Shire."

"And, they're all related…in one odd fashion or another," Drogo pointed out with a wide grin.

"Really?" Kili questioned, not quite sure how that all worked out. "How's that?"

"Well, let's see," he mused, trying to recall how he had explained it last time. "Marigold's father is Prim's eldest brother, which makes her our niece, and Thorin our nephew, by marriage. Thus their children are our second nieces, making Frodo, Holly, Flinn, Frerin, Rose, and Raina all cousins…twice removed."

"What?" Kili muttered in confusion, apparently having been unable to follow his dizzying explanation. "What about Torin and Talin? I know they're related to Flinn and Frerin through Dwalin."

"Through Bergie too, though not as closely," Saradoc spoke up. "Since she is step-sister by marriage to my mother, who is related to the Baggins, Tooks, and Brandybuck line, all of which Frodo and Holly are linked to as well. Then we can connect Bergie to Dwalin by marriage and then down to Thorin, Dis, Fili and Flinn! Making Torin and Talin cousins to Drogo's children, to a distant degree, but only by marriage, not by blood."

"And here I thought dwarves family trees were convoluted…you hobbits are even worse!" Kili laughed, still not understanding any of it, but willing to take their word on the subject.

"Hobbits are well versed on who is who, and how we are related to each other," Rory informed the confused dwarf. "Always makes for good conversation over a pint of ale."

"I would need at least three of those in order to even start to make heads or tails out of what they just said," Kili assured the older hobbit.

Just then Flinn and Frodo ran up to the group, followed closely behind by all the other children.

"Uncle Kili! Come play with us!" the oldest dwarfling begged, grabbing onto his hand and attempting to pull him up. "Show us a new game…something we've never played before!"

"A new game?" Kili laughed, allowing himself to be tugged to his feet. "Let's see…have any of you ever heard of elbow tag?"

"No…what's that?" Frodo asked, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Well, it is like regular tag…but elbows are involved," Kili began with a smile.

"We all have elbows!" Torin exclaimed, holding up his arms so that both of his pointed forward.

"I can see that," Kili nodded with a laugh. "So, here is how it works. You all pair up, two by two, and link elbows, like this," here he demonstrated by using Flinn as his partner. "Then the last two will be the tagger and the tagee. When the tagee gets tired of being chased, he runs to one of the linked pairs and grabs hold of one of them with his elbow, forming a new link, causing the other partner to now become the tagee. Now they have to run from the tagger until caught, whereupon they become the tagger, or they link elbows with another couple, sending one of them off to run. Understand?"

"Oh, yes!" they all cried out in excitement, each one grabbing hold of another as they linked elbows in excitement.

"You're it, Uncle Kili!" Flinn yelled as they all ran for the open field. "Come try and catch me!"

"You're in for it now," Saradoc laughed, seeing the speed in which the young ones could master.

"Something tells me you're correct," Kili said with an amused sigh. "All right…ready or not, here I come!" And off he went, weaving around the paired up groups of children as he attempted to catch wily little Flinn.

.

.

"So there I was," Bilbo continued with his story, after taking a large sip from his mug. "Minding my own business and doing a bit of shopping for the day, when all of a sudden, I come face to face with the loveliest pair of green eyes I have ever seen."

"I fear I must halt you there, my friend," Thorin cut in, setting his drink down as he shook his head firmly. "For Marigold has the most beautiful green eyes in all of Middle Earth."

"Well, my wife's are the loveliest to me," Bilbo said with a roll of his own eyes, before pressing on. "Anyway, Daisy had come to Hobbiton from Tuckburrow, and had set up a small stand in the market place to sell her lacework. Now I assure you, I had no intention of shopping for doilies or lace curtains when I left Bag End that morning, but I'm not ashamed to admit that I walked away from Daisy's stand with an armload."

"Sounds like love to me," Thorin chuckled.

"Or just gullibility," Dwalin commented, guzzling down his pint of ale and banging his palm on the table in a request for another.

"Well, whatever it was, I was smitten," Bilbo told them, not at all put out by the bald warrior's jab. "Her lace goods were so well received, that she decided to stay on in Hobbiton for the rest of the summer, renting out a small place down near the party fields. Now I've never been known to be the dandy about town, but I couldn't help but skip down to the market every chance I got, eager to see our new Miss Lightfoot, and strike up a conversation if I could. Over the next week or so I learned that she was a widow, her first husband having met a terrible end in a boating accident down the Brandywine. She had no other family to speak of, except a great aunt over near White Downs, who has since passed on. Daisy seemed eager to make new acquaintances…and thankfully I was one of them."

"A smooth talker, were ya?" Dwalin asked, nodding politely to the pretty lass who came to refill his mug.

"Hardly!" came a voice from their left. "If I recall, Cousin Bilbo here, stumbled over his tongue more than his feet, and that is saying something!"

The three looked up to see two hobbits standing there with wide grins and mugs of ale in their hands. One Thorin and Dwalin recognized immediately, yet the other – the one that had spoken – was new to them.

"Hamfast Gamgee!" Thorin greeted, remembering the often shy hobbit very well from his time in Erebor. "Good to see you again, lad!"

"And it is good to see you both as well, King Thorin," he said with a small bow.

"Just Thorin while here in the Shire," he corrected, not wishing to deal with all the fuss. "You can drop the king part."

"Very well…Thorin," Hamfast agreed, feeling a bit awkward, but following his direction. "May I introduce Paladin Took, he's Esme Brandybuck's older brother, as well as a distant cousin to Bilbo."

"Ah, yes, Esmerelda mentioned you a time or two during her stay in Erebor," Thorin nodded, signaling for the two hobbits to take a seat. "Won't you join us?"

"Would be our pleasure," Paladin smiled, plopping down on the bench next to Bilbo. "May we buy you all the next round…we're celebrating!"

"Oh, and what has prompted that?" Bilbo asked, looking over at Hamfast with a glint of excitement. "Don't tell me your wife has given birth to that babe of yours, has she?"

"Aye, that she did, late yesterday evening," Hamfast stated proudly. "A little lad, he is, and a sturdy one at that. We named him Samwise."

"A fine name…so what does that make now, five children for you and…Bell, wasn't it?" Thorin asked, having tried to keep up to date on most of the hobbits who had traveled to the mountain six years ago.

"Yes indeed, three lads and two lasses so far, and no happier husband you will find for it," he grinned. "Yet that's not all we are celebrating," Hamfast continued. "Paladin here just found out that he too is to be a father again…for the fourth time."

"And we are truly hoping for a lad this time, what with three lovely lasses already," the younger hobbit laughed. "I've even got the name all picked out. Peregrin. Though my wife says we will call him Pippin for short."

"Another fine name," Bilbo praised, slapping Paladin on the back. "You will have to bring your wife and daughters by one evening to meet our guests and their little ones. I think Thorin's daughter, Rose, would be just about the same age as your youngest, Pervinca."

"We'd love to," Paladin agreed eagerly. "How does tomorrow night sound?"

His suggestion was met with a round of happy nods, along with an offer for Hamfast and Bell to join them as well, but only if the new mother was feeling up to it. Once that was settled, they all sat back and enjoyed their mugs of ale.

"Now, what was it you were discussing when we interrupted?" Paladin asked, leaning back against the wall. "The tale of how Bilbo won himself a wife?"

"Aye, he was telling us how it all came about," Thorin nodded.

"Well, don't listen to a word _he_ says on the matter," Hamfast chuckled. "If you get the story from Bilbo, he will make it out as if he rode in on a white pony and swept the lady off her feet."

"When in truth, it was quite the opposite," Paladin insisted.

"Oh? Did Daisy sweep Bilbo off his feet instead?" Dwalin asked with a wily grin.

"No, it was more like Bilbo pestered the poor thing till she just gave up and married him out of pity," Hamfast told them, earning a scowl from the resident of Bag End.

"Do tell," Thorin snorted, trying not to laugh at his friend's expense, yet still wanting to hear the tale.

"Well, there was Daisy Lightfoot, pretty as a picture, though don't go telling my wife I said that," Paladin began. "And she had all the single males buzzing around her like bees to honey, yet she was not giving any of them the time of day…not even our Mister Baggins, if truth be told."

"Now hold up!" Bilbo squawked. "That's not true, she talked to me every time I came to her stand."

"Of course she did, she is painfully polite," Hamfast cut in. "She wasn't about to hurt anyone's feelings, now was she? But the plain truth was, Daisy weren't looking for a husband, and made that perfectly clear to any and all who happened by. Thankfully Bilbo didn't get the hint."

"He followed her around like a lost puppy, begging for her attention like scraps from the table." Paladin paused just long enough to take a sip of his ale. "Till one day, when Bilbo was around, along came Otho Sacksville-Baggins, and we all know he is just as nasty as his wife, Lobelia. Well, Otho began to get on about Bilbo and his traveling, spouting off about how he was known to cavort with wizards, elves, men, and worst of all…dwarves!"

"Oh, the scandal!" Dwalin said in mock horror, wiping the foam from his mustache as he signaled for them to continue the story.

"Well, after a good ten minutes of Otho's ranting, Daisy had apparently had enough," Hamfast said, picking up where Paladin left off. "Stepping around her stand, she stood toe to toe with him and gave him a scolding he will never forget. When it was all over, she grabbed Bilbo by the hand and informed him that he was taking her to the Green Dragon for dinner…NOW!"

"We all think it was out of pity sake," Paladin grinned, earning yet another scowl from Bilbo. "But after that, you couldn't find one of them without the other nearby. They were inseparable."

"Ah, so you were a smooth talker then?" Thorin asked his flustered looking friend.

"Well…no, not really," he admitted. "However, it turned out that Daisy had a bit of a wild spirit herself. And for once, my tales of our journey to Erebor were met with fascination, and not disgust."

"Glad we could be of help there," Dwalin mused, raising his mug to Bilbo in salute before taking a long drink.

"Well, I didn't know if she found my stories of particular interest, or me personally, but either way, it gave me the courage to keep inviting her out for walks and dinner," Bilbo continued. "So much courage in fact, that exactly one month to the day after we first met, I asked her to be my wife."

"And she said yes?" Thorin asked, choking a bit on his drink as he did. "Durin's Ax, Bilbo, you moved just about as fast as Dwalin here!"

"Better than taking your own sweet time like you did," the tattooed warrior grumbled, shooting his king a gruff look.

"She said yes, of course," Bilbo told them, ignoring the little jabs the two dwarves were exchanging. "And the rest, as they say…is history."

"True," Hamfast agreed, downing the last of his ale. "And the best part is, Otho has not gone anywhere near Bilbo since that day! He's too afraid of Daisy, it would seem."

"That doesn't seem to stop Lobelia though," Paladin said, wrinkling his nose as if he smelled something terrible. "That crabby old turnip just loves sticking her nose where it doesn't belong! Always prancing around in those ridiculous looking hats, with that sneer of disdain on her pruney old face!"

"Really," Dwalin mused. "Can't wait to get a gander at that troll!"

"Oh, trust me…you can wait," Bilbo said with a heavy sigh. "I just hope the women folk don't run into her at the market. She has the power to spoil anyone's day, and I would hate to have her bully any of my guests!"

"Oh, something tells me that if they did, she will probably be the one who left with a sour stomach," Dwalin chuckled. "My Bergie don't take no guff from anyone!"

And little did he know just how right he was.

.

.

As it turned out, there was very little that appeared different to Marigold and Bergie's eyes, the Shire not having seemed to change one bit. Everywhere they went, friendly faces greeted them with a polite wave or a friendly nod. Granted, the usually shy hobbits were a bit taken back to find a tall elf lass walking amongst them, but once they heard that she was a guest of the Baggins, they settled right down. Apparently Bilbo and Daisy had been spreading the word about their upcoming visitors, and since everyone was by now rather used to the somewhat eccentric couple, they waved it off as nothing out of the ordinary…for a Baggins.

The group of ladies had just left the bakery, their baskets loaded down with bread, when they ran headlong into the very last person they had hoped to meet. Lobelia Sackville-Baggins.

"Well, well," she sneered, placing her hands on her protruding hips as she stared at the group before her. "Just look what the cat dragged in."

"Good day, Lobelia," Daisy greeted the quarrelsome woman in a rather exasperated tone. "Now if you will excuse us, we have quite a lot of shopping to do."

"I would imagine so," Lobelia continued, not budging or allowing them to pass. "The rumor is that you are once again housing a bunch of miscreants in that ill-gotten home of yours. One that should rightfully have been mine years ago!" She then leveled Prim with a cold glare. "You and Drogo bullied Bilbo into it, didn't you? Convincing him to name your lad as his heir, thus cutting us out of any chance of ownership to Bag End."

"We've been over this a million times, you greedy sow," Daisy spat, no longer even attempting to appear pleasant. "It's Bilbo's home, to do with as he pleases, and if he wishes to bequeath it to young Frodo, that is _his_ right and no one's business but his own."

"That still does not excuse the fact that he encourages unwanted visitors to drop by any time they wish," she huffed, pointing her finger directly at Tauriel. "Elves...we've no need for their likes in the Shire!"

"And I assure you, Mistress Hobbit, I have no need for the likes of you either," Tauriel retorted in a deadly calm voice. "Unless it be for target practice."

This caused most of the ladies to snicker a bit, but apparently Marigold had been the first, thus incurring Lobelia's wrath.

"And you!" the horrid hobbit spat, turned on Marigold, who was currently holding a wide eyed Raina on her hip. "How dare you show your face around here, after abandoning your home and family to go live in a dwarf infested mountain! Look! I see you even brought one of your little half-breeds with you."

At this, Esme and Tauriel had to physically hold Menegilda back, the enraged hobbit now out for blood at the horrible insults being leveled at her daughter and grandchild.

"Lobelia!" Bergie all but growled, stepping forward in a threatening manner as she stood up for Marigold and herself. "You and I might be cousins, twice removed, but that will _not_ stop me from laying you out flat on your arse if you utter one more foul insult from that filthy mouth of yours."

"Ah, yes, Bergamot," she continued, undeterred. "The number one blight on the good name of Bracegirdle."

"Oh, and here I thought you alone long held _that_ title," Bergie retorted, causing Lobelia to grow even angrier. "Now listen here, Marigold and I have never done you, or anyone else, a bit of wrong in this world, and it's only your biggity attitude that prevents us from being friends. So what if Marigold and I chose to marry dwarves! And neither of us are one bit ashamed of the children we were blessed with through those unions. We are also very happy to call Tauriel our friend and kin, unlike you! Now don't let me catch you pointing that bony finger in our direction ever again, or it just might get cut off!

"Well, I never!" Lobelia shrieked, acting outraged by such a blatant threat.

"And if you know what's good for you, you never will again!" Daisy spoke up, stepping forward to stand next to Bergie. "Bilbo and I have put up with your snide remarks and thinly veiled threats for long enough as well. All you do is creep around like a hungry spider waiting for someone to fall into your web so you can chew them to pieces. Well, family or no, I've had enough! Till now I have bit my tongue and tried to be nice to you, but you've made that no longer possible. How dare you insult my guests and friends! No one but _you_ sees Marigold and Bergie as anything but what they truly are, fine hobbits with stellar reputations and good character. And as for their children…if I ever hear you calling them such horrible names again, I will personally rip every hair from that swelled head of yours!" She then took out one of the long loaves of bread from her bag and hefting it over her head, she slammed it down on top of the ridiculous looking hat that Lobelia wore. "So, you best bridle that barbed tongue of yours, or you might just find it residing behind a mouthful of broken teeth! Now go!"

Lobelia, obviously shocked by the normally kind hobbit's words, stumbled backwards, nearly tripping over her own feet, before turning and hurrying off at a speedy pace. No one had noticed that a small crowd had gathered around them as the confrontation had taken place, and after a few moments of stunned silence, the spectators all broke out in cheers and applause.

"Good for you!" one called.

"About time you put Lobelia in her place," said another.

"She got what she deserved!" cried a third.

The group of ladies all accepted the accolades in a somewhat embarrassed manner, not at all ashamed of their actions, but still not wanting to be praised for them either. Still, what was done was done, and as they said, Lobelia long had it coming.

"Oh, dear…what have I done?" Daisy lamented, looking rather disheartened as she stared down at the ground in sorrow.

"Only what was right!" Menegilda insisted, placing her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Bilbo dislikes that harpy as much as the rest of us, he won't find fault in what you did…in fact he'll most likely praise you for your words."

"Oh…I know that," Daisy, assured them, bending down and picking up the now broken pieces of the loaf of bread. "I was talking about this! As good as it felt to hit her with it…it truly was a waste of good bread."

This caused not only the women to laugh, putting an end to the angry and uncomfortable feelings Lobelia had left behind, but those standing around found it rather humorous as well.

* * *

 **Yep, Lobelia got what she deserved!**

 **And now we know a bit more about Daisy's character.** **As well as how Bilbo and Daisy got together.**

 **Plus, we got to meet up with Hamfast and Paladin. Looks like Sam was just born and little Pippin is on the way.**

 **Was everyone able to follow how everyone was related? I don't think Kili did. ha ha.**

 **And has anyone ever played Elbow Tag before, or is it just something unique to my childhood?**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Feu d'Argent:** Glad you saw, and liked, the picture. After I got your message that you saw it, I went ahead and replaced it with the old one. You KNOW that Frerin goes for the tall, willowey type, like Tauriel. haha. Hey, I think Dwalin is pretty cute and fluffy like a bunny! haha. Hope you enjoyed their first day in the Shire. Thanks.

 **abc:** I understand, signing in is hard at times when I try and review on my phone or tablet. I NEED my desktop with a full keyboard! And that WAS a precious scene that the reader chose to draw, wasn't it? So, the guest review I am responding to below is probably yours...but just in case...I erred on the side of caution.

 **Guest:** Frerin was a bit star-struck. I mean he was meeting the famous Frodo Baggins, Sword-brother extraordinaire for the first time. ha ha. OH yes, Dwarves love teasing hobbits...especially Bilbo. OH yes, two...or more...spoiled children coming right up. And yes, it WAS a good thing Dwalin and Bergie got a room...although it was the room that kind of prompted the activity. ha ha. Thanks.

 **Emrfangirl:** You liked Dwalin and Bergie did ya? *Nudge nudge, wink wink, indeed* And hmmmm, I wonder why I didn't think of little Tor...oh...wait, maybe I did. ha ha. You will just have to wait and see. Thanks.

 **darkone7142:** Glad Dwalin tickles your fancy...he does that to Bergie too. Glad you liked the reunions. And no, Frodo and the other 8 do not stop by Erebor on their journey to destroy the ring...it is a bit out of their way. But don't worry, I got it all figured out. Wait and see... Thanks.


	157. Chapter 157

.

 **Hello again!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 157**

 **~X~**

* * *

Later that night, when the ladies returned to Bag End, everyone was treated to a fine tale, as well as hearty meal.

"I can't believe I missed it!" Bilbo huffed. "You gave Lobelia a stern dressing down, and I wasn't even there to witness the fun!"

"Oh, trust me, Cousin," Marigold laughed. "It was a sight to see. And if I am any judge of character, you won't be seeing Lobelia around for quite some time."

"Still, I claim dibs on that bony finger of hers," Bergie insisted. "Just you wait till she points it in our direction again and see if I don't lob it off and wear it around my neck as a trophy!"

"Bergie!" Dwalin said in both shock and awe. "Such fire, such spirit…I could almost swear I married a dwarrowdam after all." He reached out and pulled her closer, planting a kiss on her cheek for all to see.

"That's enough, you two," Kili laughed. "Can't you keep your mitts off each other…at least in front of the children?"

"If our affections offend you, then shut your eyes, lad," Dwalin countered, giving the young prince a wily grin. "On second thought, don't. You never know, you might actually learn a thing or two that could prove pleasing to your _own_ wife." His jab had the desired effect, causing Kili to grow hot with embarrassment, while the others chuckled in amusement.

"Do not listen to him, Kili," Tauriel whispered after the conversation had returned to Lobelia and their encounter with her in the marketplace. "He is only trying to rile you, do not rise to the bait." She then took him by the hand and led him towards the front door, the two of them escaping the crowded dwelling and walking out beneath the stars. They had just climbed up the little hill above Bilbo's house when Tauriel noticed that her husband was limping slightly. "What is wrong, my love? Are you injured?"

"Oh…just a sore ankle," he admitted, waving off her concern.

"How did you get that?" Tauriel pressed, hating to think of her Kili hurt.

"I…I was playing with the children today, and they wanted me to show them how we all climbed up into the pine trees to get away from Azog and the orcs," he explained, rather sheepishly. "However, apparently when I'm not highly motivated by the deadly jaws of a warg…climbing a tree is not as easy as I remember. I kind of slipped and fell."

"Would you like me to look at it?" she asked, placing her hand on his shoulder and halting their walk.

"No, Rory had me soak it in the pond for a while and then wrapped it up for me. It isn't that bad, really," he assured her.

"All right, but you need to be more careful, my heart," Tauriel told him, cupping his cheek with her slender fingers. "You are soon to be a father, remember? And while I love the fact that you are eager to run around and play with the children, must I remind you to remain healthy and hale in order to teach and train our own little one?"

"Just not to climb trees it would seem," he said with a heavy sigh.

"Leave the tree climbing lessons to me then," she agreed, giving him a sympathetic smile. "Kili…what else is bothering you? It seems as if it is more than simply a sprained ankle. Dwalin's teasing didn't get under your skin did it? If so, I can assure you, I am in no way disappointed by your displays of affection. In fact, I am quite pleased by them."

"Really?" he asked, looking up at her with a quirky little grin.

"Kili…I would think by now you would know how much I love you, and also the extent to which I desire your touch. You are an excellent husband and lover, never doubt that. Besides, did our joinings not create ample proof of that?" She then took hold of Kili's hand, tenderly placing it over her stomach. "And never doubt that your son will require a great deal of instruction that only you, his father, can provide."

"Like what?" he asked, giving a disgruntled huff. "You already shoot better than me, you can track like…well, _like an elf_ …and today I proved that I know nothing about climbing trees. What's left for me to teach our…" Kili stopped there, all the breath leaving his body as her words hit him at last. "Wait…did you say… _son?"_ His eyes centered on where his hand still lay, the place he knew housed his unborn child. He then stared up at Tauriel, seeing the excited grin on her face. "Do…do you mean to say that you _know_? You know for sure we're having a lad?"

"I do," she nodded, her smile growing wider. "He revealed himself to me this afternoon. I saw a group of hobbit children playing, and as I watched them, I found myself drawn to the little lads…and suddenly I just knew. I could feel that it was a son I was carrying, as sure as anything."

"A son…we're having a son!" Kili cried, lifting his wife up and twirling her around, which was no small accomplishment, but made easier by the fact that Tauriel bent her legs at the knees and held them up as she spun. When he set her down at last, and their happy laughter died down, the two simply stared at each other in wonder.

"I thought you said it would take longer than this for you to know what we were having," he questioned, though hardly upset by the early news.

"So I did," Tauriel nodded. "It is rather unheard of for one to make itself known this early…yet, never before has there been an elf child that is half dwarf either."

"Well, whatever the reason…I don't care," he laughed, taking her by the hand and leading her over to a nearby tree. Here he sat down, leaning against the trunk and allowing her to occupy the space in front of him, encouraging her to lean back against his chest, her head resting on his shoulder. "I love holding you like this," he whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her, placing his hands over her still flat stomach. "I can embrace both you and our _son_ this way." They sat there in silence for a bit, looking out over the Shire, the rolling hills dotted with warm lights from the many hobbit holes. It was a very peaceful scene, and Kili could see why Bilbo loved his home so much. "I can't say that I have ever been more happy or content than I am at this moment. To be here, with you, and knowing we are going to have a little lad…I'm beyond pleased."

"Ah…yes," Tauriel giggled, wiggling just a bit. "I can see…or should I say _feel_ , that."

"Now stop," Kili laughed, turning his head to place a kiss on her neck. "I'm being serious. Besides, there is plenty of time for that…later."

"Oh?" she questioned. "And what, pray tell, has captured your thoughts so much that you are not in the mood for _that_?"

"Choosing a name for our son, of course," he revealed, taking her hand in his and bringing it up to his lips to bestow a kiss upon. "We can't go on calling him a _he_ , or _the lad_ , all the time. He needs a name."

"And what do you suggest?" Tauriel asked, turning a bit in his arms so that she could look him in the eye. "Will you choose one from your list of ancestors perhaps? Like Thráin…or Thrór?"

"No…I don't think so," Kili mused. "At one time I had thought of naming a son of mine Frerin, but Fili took that one. However, I get the impression that Uncle Thorin is still a bit sensitive about the death of his father, as well as Thrór. So I think I will steer clear of those names." He then looked down into his wife's eyes. "How about you…do you have any relatives you would like to name our child after?"

"No…that is not the elf way," she explained. "We do not honor our past progenitors by renaming our children after them. We choose names that are unique to our young. A name that holds meaning."

"I see," Kili nodded. "Then, if you were to name him…what would you choose?"

"You would allow him to have an elf name?" Tauriel questioned.

"Why not…he's part of you, just as much as part of me," he assured her. "And if Thorin can name his daughter Raina…I don't see why we can't choose an elf name as well."

"Well, then…what do you think of the name Ithil?" she queried, her eyes drifting towards the dark sky.

"Ithil?" Kili repeated, not at all displeased with the sound of it. "Why Ithil…what does it mean?"

"It is the elven word for moon," she told him, pointing up at the bright luminary. "Remember, he was created under the night sky, during a full moon."

"Ahhh, I see," he smiled, recalling the event with great pleasure. "I like it. He will be our little moon child."

"Then Ithil he shall be," she agreed happily.

"What does Ithil think of the name we just chose?" Kili asked, looking down at his wife's stomach curiously.

"Kili, I cannot exactly ask him questions and have him respond," she laughed. "I only get feeling and sensations of his wellbeing, nothing specific." Tauriel then reached down and placed her hands over where her child rested. "Yet, if I were to hazard a guess at his opinion…I think Ithil is very pleased."

"As am I," Kili assured her, wrapping his arms around her once more and pulling her close. "How about we sit here just a bit longer, and let our son enjoy the view of his namesake…and then we go back inside and celebrate properly."

"That sounds lovely to me," Tauriel whispered, snuggling back against her husband, feeling completely wrapped up in his love.

.

.

Days passed, then weeks, and everyone continued to enjoy their stay immensely. Since Bilbo and Frodo's shared birthday was in early fall, and far too late for their visitors to attend - they having to leave at a reasonable time in order to make it back to Erebor by Durin's day – it was decided that they would throw a midsummer celebration for no other reason than to have a wonderful time. This pleased the local hobbits greatly, for Bilbo was well known for his parties, pulling out all the stops and sparing no expense. So it was that Bilbo, Daisy, and their Took and Brandybuck cousins, set out to show the dwarves what a Shire party was all about. This kept many of them very busy, while still leaving plenty of time for lazy days and enjoyable evenings.

The children were especially happy to spend all day running around the Shire, laughing and playing as if they hadn't a care in the world. Frodo and Flinn were near inseparable, while Frerin had taken a real shine to little Merry, even if there was an age difference of a couple years. When asked about it, he told Marigold that the little hobbit reminded him of his sister, Freya, and that when he spent time with Merry, he didn't miss her as much.

Rose and Talin were getting along famously with Paladin's three daughters, the little lasses often found down in the daisy patch, making flower crowns and necklaces as they talked and giggled. Torin spent most of his time with either Flinn or Frerin, though often he would wander down to visit with Mister Gamgee, eager to learn all he could about gardening.

The only problem was, little Holly seemed to find Torin's company far more interesting than playing with the other lasses. She constantly followed him around like a puppy, asking him questions, and in general, making a nuisance of herself in his eyes. He put up with it for as long as he could, but eventually, his father's blustery nature came to the fore, and he lost his patience, telling her to leave him alone…in no uncertain terms.

Torin was very sorry the moment the words left his mouth, and when Holly turned around and walked away, he wished he could have taken them back. Still, it got the results he wanted, so he did his best to put it out of his mind, and continue on with his day.

Holly, on the other hand, could not, and later when Marigold, Bergie and Daisy walked up the path to Bag End, they came across the teary eyed lass, sitting alone and looking quite forlorn.

"Holly, my dear, whatever is the matter?" Daisy asked, coming over to take a seat on the grass beside the curly haired tyke.

"I'm sad," she told them, not bothering to look up at the three adults.

"We can see that," Marigold responded, kneeling down in front of her. "But can you tell us why?"

"Torin…he…he doesn't like me!" she sniffled, her tears starting anew.

"What nonsense is this?" Bergie stated, laying down her basket of goods and joining her two friends on the grass beside Holly. "Of course he likes you, how could he not. You are a darling child."

"Nope, he doesn't like me. He even told me to go away," she insisted firmly. "I don't know what I did to make him all mad at me…but he is, and now I'm sad."

"Oh, I'm sure you didn't do anything wrong," Daisy consoled the child, giving her a warm hug. "He's just probably being a typical boy and doesn't even realize what he said hurt your feelings. Males do that from time to time, even if they don't mean to."

"Why don't you come up to Bag End and help us make a few pies?" Marigold suggested with a warm smile. "Will that make you feel better, Holly?"

"Oh yes!" she cried, always up for baking, or anything dealing with the cooking of food – she was after all a full blooded hobbit.

"Then let's go, and don't you give Torin another thought," Bergie stated, taking the little lass by the hand. "I bet in no time at all, he will apologize and all will be right again…you'll see." And as they all headed up to Bilbo and Daisy's home, Bergie was already planning out the firm talk she would be having with her thoughtless son. And all this time she thought it was Talin that took after her husband's temperament.

.

.

Later that night, just before it was the children's bed time, Bergie took her son into the parlor to speak to him in private.

"Torin…did you and Holly have some kind of disagreement today?" she asked, wanting to hear his side of the tale first.

"No…not really," he told her, though his expression said differently.

"Then why do you think we found her crying in the meadow today, and saying that you didn't like her anymore?" she pressed.

"Holly was crying?" Torin asked, his face becoming very grieved at the news.

"Yes, she was," Bergie nodded, pleased that this news appeared to affect her son. "Can you tell me why?"

"Well…she was following me around… _again_!" he whined, laying his head against the back of the sofa and throwing up his arms in frustration. "She does it all the time. Everywhere I go, I look behind me, and there she is. I don't know why she won't go play with Talin and the others, but all she does is follow me around, talking… _always talking_."

"And is that so bad?" Bergie pressed. "Don't you like her?"

"She's all right, most of the time, but when it is just her and me…oh, I don't know." Here he stopped there and shrugged his shoulders in defeat. "I wouldn't mind so much if she wanted to run around and do fun things, but she keeps asking me to have tea parties with her, or play dolls…you know…dam stuff."

"I see," Bergie nodded, trying her best not to smile or laugh. "And would it kill you to do a few of these things with her, just to be nice?"

"Well…no, but I don't wanna!" he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, much like his father, as he stuck his lip out in a pout.

"Torin, often times we do things we don't want to do, just because it makes the people we love happy," she explained. "Your father is not a big fan of mushroom picking, but he often goes with me because he knows I enjoy his company. Have you ever thought of asking Holly to join you in some of the things you like? How about the next time she follows you around, invite her to work in Hamfast's garden with you? Or go down to the market and look at all the new tools they have for weeding and digging? Then, if she is willing to do those things, don't you think you should be agreeable to doing a few of the things she likes?"

"All right," Torin said with a heavy sigh. "I don't want her to be mad at me or cry…but why can't hobbit lasses be more fun? Talin and Rose can at least fight and stuff, and don't act all sissy-like all the time."

"Someday you might come to appreciate a lass acting that way, Tor," Bergie informed him, reaching out and pulling him to her for a kiss on the cheek. "Because one day, you will grow up and be looking for something more from a lass than simply her ability to play games and fight. Then you just might come to appreciate Holly's more girlish side."

"If you say so, Ama," Torin stated, rolling his eyes and wiping at his cheek where his mother had just kissed him. "But I doubt it."

.

.

Just as he had planned, Thorin did indeed visit the blacksmith's shop often, tinkering around with this and that. What had at one time been a means for supporting his family while in exile, was now a form of relaxation for the often overburdened king. It calmed him, made him feel useful, and brought a smile to his face whenever he finished some trinket or blade.

Marigold had been very understanding of his need to work in the smithy, yet even she had her limits of how much time she was willing to spend away from Thorin. Thus it was, after a long day of minding Rose and Raina alone, the frazzled hobbit handed them over to Bergie's care and marched herself down the lane to retrieve her errant husband… _again._

When she arrived, she found Thorin there alone, the others apparently having long ago called it a day, and gone home. Marigold had rehearsed her scolding words all the way down there, but the moment she caught sight of her husband…all angry thoughts faded from her mind. For there was Thorin, dressed in only his boots and trousers, his hair tied loosely back and his muscular back bared to her hungry eyes. The smithy was roasting, due to the heat of the forge, causing beads of sweat to slowly trickle down his spine. His arms and shoulders glistening as he pounded a piece of molten metal, completely unaware that he now had an audience.

Marigold stood there for a few minutes, drinking in the sight of her formidable husband, completely forgetting the reason she had stormed down there in the first place. Now all she wanted to do was throw him to the ground and make him sweat for a completely different reason, yet the smithy hardly seemed the place for such intimate activities. However, now that the idea was in her head, Marigold was reluctant to let it go. Looking around the workspace, her eyes fell upon a stack of large, soft looking cloth sacks, and a wicked smile graced her rosy lips.

Turning around she quietly bolted the door, the sound of her husband's work on the anvil drowning out all else. She then approached him from the side, aware that sneaking up on a dwarf holding a glowing rod of iron was not the wisest thing to do. Thorin caught sight of her almost immediately, halting in mid-swing as he straightened up from his work.

"Marigold, what are you doing here?" he asked in confusion. It was then that he took note of the night sky through the window, suddenly realizing he was long overdue for dinner. "Oh, forgive me, my dear, I didn't realize it had become so late." Thorin quickly dunked the piece he had been working on into the bucket of cooling water, the steam that rose up only adding to the slickness of his taunt muscles. "Give me just a moment, and I'll be ready."

 _I'm ready right now,_ Marigold thought to herself, licking her lips as she stared at his rock hard chest, aching to touch it. Thus, the instant his hands were free of anything dangerous, the little hobbit made her move, approaching him without a word and guiding him backwards towards the cloth sacks, never once taking her eyes off of his. And while Thorin did not protest, the curious look on his face told her that he was not quite sure what she had in mind. Yet when Marigold pushed him onto the pile, and began to slowly undo the lacings of her dress, Thorin caught on quickly enough.

"Mari…what are you thinking?" he asked, his voice now deep and husky with desire. "Here? In the smithy?"

"Where else do I have the opportunity to have you all to myself?" she chuckled, casting off her outer garment and joining him among the soft sacks. "You spend so much time down here, and we are constantly surrounded by friends and family at Bilbo's. Not to mention the fact that seeing you working, with your skin all hot and sweaty like this…I just can't resist."

"Well then, far be it from me to deny you your pleasures, my wife," he grinned, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her on top of him. "And I too have missed it just being the two of us."

"And when, in all our married life, has _that_ ever been the case?" she asked, pulling back just a bit to stare him in the eye. "You are the king of Erebor, your people look to you for everything, and your time is eagerly sought after by everyone…including me. It has not been _just the two of us_ since our honeymoon."

"Have I truly neglected you, Marigold?" Thorin questioned, looking deeply pained by the idea. "My love for you is absolute, you have to know that, and I never want you to think that you come second to anything, or anyone. Never!"

"I know," she assured him, leaning down to give him a kiss. "However, you are far away from your duties as king, and yet here I must come down to fetch you once again, the time having completely slipped away from you."

"How can I make it up to you?" he asked, reaching out to stroke her cheek. "Say the word and it's yours."

"You," she answered immediately. "All I want is you. Right here, right now."

"What if someone comes in?" he asked, looking towards the door, the idea of such danger giving him an odd thrill.

"I locked it," she informed him with a devious grin. "We are all alone, with no one to bother us, and no one needing your attention…except me."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Thorin asked, his deep and sultry voice causing shivers to run up Marigold's spine. Not even waiting for an answer, he rolled over, taking his wife with him, until he was staring down at her. She reached up and removed the leather tie from his hair, allowing it to fall down around her, encasing them in a curtain of ebony and silver-grey. And there, while the forge fires still burned, the king and queen of Erebor created a furnace of their own…one that lasted long into the evening.

.

.

Hours later, once the couple had returned to Bag End, far too late for dinner, yet not regretting their delay in the least, they sat outside on the bench, nibbling at some cold ham and biscuits.

"It was nice of Daisy to save us something to eat," Marigold laughed, the two having been the recipient of more than a few knowing looks when they returned, appearing somewhat disheveled.

"Yes, it was," Thorin nodded. "I think Bilbo found himself a fine mate in her. I am pleased that they appear so content."

"Me too," she said with a sigh of happiness, leaning her head against Thorin's shoulder as they stared up at the stars. "Do you know that Daisy had to practically force Bilbo to finally confess his interest in her? She said she had been making eyes at him for nearly two weeks before he would do more than simply stop at her stall and talk about lace. Daisy told us, that if it had not been for Otho and his little tirade, she feared she might never have come up with a good reason to invite him to dinner."

"Oh, really?" Thorin laughed. "And all the while Bilbo seemed to believe that he was making fine progress all on his own."

"You males always think everything is your idea," she huffed, slapping his arm playfully. "When, if it were not for us ladies, you would all be lost."

"I would indeed be lost without you, my love," Thorin assured her, leaning over and kissing her on the top of her head.

They were quiet for a bit, simply enjoying the evening in silence, when Marigold spoke again.

"Do you miss it?" she asked.

"Miss what?" Thorin questioned.

"Erebor…being king…everything?" Marigold probed.

"Yes….and no," he answered thoughtfully. "Yes, I miss our home, as well as our friends and family who are still there. But no, I do not miss every part of Erebor life. I am the king, and I love being so, but there are times when I feel…suffocated. Like all I want to do is get out and be free." He stared out over the quiet little Shire and gave a heavy sigh. "All my life, I knew what I would one day become. King of Erebor. I understood my role, I trained for every aspect of the title, and never dreamed of ever being anything else. And yet…as I sit here, surrounded by peace and quiet, with no one vying for my attention except those I love, I find myself longing for a simpler life." When Marigold turned to him with a questioning look, he elaborated. "I'm not saying I want to abdicate the throne to Fili just yet…but some day, when he is ready, I can see you and me coming back here to live out the remainder of our lives. You deserve this kind of tranquility… especially after you were so willing to put up with everything that being a queen has heaped upon you."

"I think I've taken on the part quite well," she told him with a satisfied look. "I'm not complaining, and I haven't heard you do so either, but I do like the sound of that; of you and I returning to the Shire one day. Building our own little hobbit hole and spending our final days here…together."

"I doubt I would be much of a farmer," he warned her. "I'm more suited to the sword than the plow."

"Then you can work in the blacksmith shop, since I can't seem to keep you out of there anyway," she laughed.

"Oh, you need not worry about that any longer," he assured her, a wicked grin gracing his lips. "For now, every time I see _that_ corner of the smithy, I will think of you, and that will always bring me home on time."

"Well, I'm glad to hear our experience there was memorable," she giggled.

"It is an experience I will _never_ forget," Thorin promised, placing his arm around Marigold and pulling her close. "Yet, for now, I am content with my role as king…as long as you are willing to be my queen."

"Always," she swore. "So…what do you think Fili and Sier are up to? Or Dis and Flinn? I bet that little Lili has grown a lot since we saw her last."

"I'm sure we will hardly recognize her when we return," Thorin nodded. "Yet the last message I received from Fili stated that all was well. The mountain is still standing…as are the gates," he added with a teasing note.

"Well, that's good to hear," Marigold laughed.

"Still, I do hope that he's had some problems or issues to deal with," Thorin mused. "Nothing major, like an invasion or anything, but something that requires him to demonstrate his skills as a king and negotiator. This is his opportunity to test the waters, to see where he might be lacking. I may have studied for years to one day take my place as ruler of Erebor, but I found that nothing prepares you better than experience. I just hope he gets a bit of it himself before we get back."

"Knowing Fili…I'm sure some problem will present itself," she told Thorin. "Just look at how much trouble Kili has gotten into since leaving the mountain. And you know that his brother is only slightly less reckless than him."

"Don't I know it," Thorin stated with a weary sigh. "Don't I know it."

* * *

 **Well...what do you think of Tauriel's news? A boy! And I hope you all like the name Ithil. I chose it for a reason...and more than just the fact that he was conceived under a full moon. ha ha.**

 **Soooo, Holly is following Torin around like a puppy, is she? Wonder why. ha ha.**

 **Marigold...you brazen hussy! OH well, Thorin is not complaining one little bit.**

 **So, they have their retirement all figured out. Good. They deserve some peace..)**

 **Hmmmm, what IS Fili up to back in Erebor? Oh...why don't we spend the next chapter or two finding out, shall we? (just like you asked for, Mentathial)**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **abc:** Like I said, I just wasn't sure, so I erred on the side of caution. ha ha. Glad you enjoyed it, I do love hobbit life. And Bilbo is NOT a ladies man, he wouldn't know a pick-up line if it bit him on his fury feet. ha ha. Nope, no more purple prince...the kids would have loved that though. Oh yes, Lobelia was in need of a good scolding for her bad attitude. And Bergie and Daisy really gave it to her. Thanks.

 **Lithiuwen2016:** Daisy did well...didn't she? Yep, Lobelia is in her place for sure...the dog house. ha ha. Thanks.

 **Emrfangirl:** Glad that Daisy has lived up to your standards. Bilbo is a bit awkward when courting...come to think about it, that twitchy little fellow is awkward when doing anything. ha ha. Don't you go marrying off Thorin's lasses too fast, he is NOT ready for that! A dinosaur huh? And did you have to walk to school in the snow, up hill...both ways too? ha ha. Well, from one Vegiesaurous to another, I can relate. ha ha.


	158. Chapter 158

.

 **So, let us take a short break from the peaceful Shire and see what's going on back in Erebor.**

 **How is Fili doing as temporary king? What troubles are brewing within the mountain?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 158**

 **~X~**

* * *

Back in Erebor, things were indeed running smoothly, with Fili and Sier taking on the task of rulership like ducks to water. It was taxing work, however, and each night the royal couple would collapse into bed, and sleep like the dead. Dis and Flinn did their best to assist them, when not busy carrying for Lili, and the other members of the company who remained behind helped out where they could. Yet, the majority of the duties ultimately fell upon Fili and Sier alone.

Due to her extended responsibilities, Sier had been forced to employ a nanny to watch little Freya during the day, the kindly old dam named Nara fitting in among the family perfectly. While the overtaxed mother hated the idea of leaving her child with someone else each day, she knew it was only for a short period of time, and Freya seemed to truly enjoy Nara's company.

Fili did his best to stop by his parent's chambers at least once a day, even if it was only for a few minutes, to check on them and allow him some time to get to know his little sister. Lili was indeed growing by leaps and bounds, her hands and feet always going a mile a minute as her eldest brother held her in his arms. More than once she got ahold of his mustache braids and gave them a mighty yank, proving to everyone that she had Durin blood running through her veins.

"Now, now, little Nan'ith," Fili scolded her gently. "Is that any way to treat your favorite brother?"

"Her _favorite_ , you say?" Dis laughed, as she sat nearby, folding another basket of laundry – something that she never seemed to catch up on since Lili had been born.

"Of course I am," Fili insisted smugly. "After all, _I'm_ the one who stayed behind and didn't go gallivanting off into the wild only weeks after she was born. I deserve the title."

"Even though Kili only went so that he could mind your own two sons?" Flinn reminded him, resting on the sofa as he watched his son and daughter with a smile. "The least you could do is mention your brother to his little sister a time or two in his absence."

"Fair enough," Fili nodded, staring down at the cooing babe in his arms. "Lili…even though you have another brother named Kili, who loves you just as much as I do, you must never forget…that _I'm_ your favorite." He looked up at his parents with a wide grin. "There…I mentioned him. Happy?"

"You're incorrigible," Dis laughed with a roll of her eyes.

.

.

So the days went, until mid-summer, when the crops were just starting to ripen, and a lot of tending was needed in the fields. Then Fili's workload seemed to double, as did Sier's, pushing the already taxed couple to the limit. Less and less time was being spent together, or with their family and friends, but they both knew that soon enough Thorin and the others would be home and they could relax.

"I swear, I don't know how Thorin does it," Fili lamented one afternoon when he and Sier found a spare moment to be alone. "He makes being king appear so easy."

"Well, he usually has you and Kili to assist him," Sier pointed out, reaching out to place her hand over Fili's in a comforting manner. "You are trying to do it all alone. And Marigold normally relies on Dis and me to pick up the slack, offering _her_ more time to be just a wife and a mother. Something I have been lacking in as of late."

"And I have had little time to be just a husband and a father as well," he told her, giving her a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry things have been so hectic. The crops simply need everyone's attention right now, it's vital that things get harvested and preserved as quickly as possible, otherwise we will be hurting come winter."

"Fili, I completely understand," Sier said with a smile. "I too am just as busy, so do not feel you are neglecting me. I know things will calm down eventually, and we'll go back to how things were. Don't worry."

"I'm so privileged to have such a wonderful and supportive wife as you, my love," Fili grinned, leaning over and giving her a quick kiss. "Yet, I fear that is all we have time for, since I'm needed in another council meeting."

"And I have an appointment to accompany the foreman on his inspection of the corn fields," she added with a heavy sigh.

"See you tonight…back in our chambers?" he asked hopefully, rising to his feet.

"If I can even remember where it is," she laughed. "For I've been stumbling back there half asleep for so long, I might need to stop and ask directions."

"I'll be sure to leave a trail of gold buttons for you," Fili promised, giving her one last quick kiss before he headed out the door.

.

.

Freya was not happy. No, not at all. Yes, she liked Nara well enough, the pleasant dam always willing to stop and play games with the lass, or read her a story, despite her other duties of keeping the royal chambers neat and tidy. But in the end, she was not Freya's ama or adad, and the little lass was missing _their_ company something fierce. She also missed Flinn and Frerin, her two brothers having always made time for her, never allowing her to be lonely. Yet lately, the little princess had begun to feel slightly neglected, and this was not something she had ever experienced.

As she sat on the floor in the middle of her room that evening, surrounded by all her toys and games, Freya was officially bored. She thought about asking Nara to take her down to see Lili…but the babe was still too little to be any real fun. She had played with Tae a couple times, but her friend always seemed too busy helping her mother with her own little brother, Bolund. Freya wished Torin and Talin were still in the mountain, as well as Rose and Raina, but it was her two brothers she missed the most. If _they_ were here, she would not be sad. If _they_ were here, she would not feel so alone. They _should_ be here!

"Freya," came the kindly voice of Nara, peeking her head inside the little princess' door. "Your adad's home, do you want to come out and greet him?"

Freya was on her feet and racing out the door before Nara could hardly step out of the way.

"Adad!" she cried, launching herself into his arms before he even had a chance to slip out of his regal coat. "I missed you!"

"And I missed you too, my little kitling," he grinned, planting a kiss on her cheek as she hugged him around the neck. "What have you been doing all day while I was slaving away in meetings?"

"I ate breakfast, I took a bath, I helped Nara make cookies, I had lunch, I took a nap, then played with my toys, and ate dinner," she informed him, rattling off her day's activities.

"Well now, you really _did_ have a busy day," Fili smiled, nodding his head to Nara as she waved goodbye and headed out the door, leaving the lass in the capable hands of her father. "Do you think Nara left me anything to nibble on in the kitchen? I'm starving."

"We have cookies!" she informed him, wiggling out of his arms as she took hold of his hand, eager to show him what they had made.

A little later, after Fili had made himself something to eat, and removed his formal attire and boots, the two sat in the chair by the fire, laughing and talking.

"I made a new dress for my dolly," Freya informed her father, Nara having recently shown her how to wrap fabric scraps in such a way that it looked like clothes for her dolls. "Wanna see?"

"Of course I do," Fili nodded. "Go fetch it for me and I will inspect your design."

Eagerly, the little lass raced into her room, overjoyed to share her creation with her father. Just then, the front door opened, and in came Sier, carrying baby Lili in her arms.

"Look who I brought home," she announced, causing Fili to smile at the sight of his little sister.

"And to what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?" the crown prince asked, getting to his feet as he came to inspect their guest.

"Dis and Flinn appeared worn to a frazzle," she explained. "I took pity on them and offered to look after Lili for the evening, giving them a break."

"That was kind of you," Fili nodded. "But are you sure you can spare the time yourself? You've been working very hard as well, I would hate to see you losing even more sleep in order to care for this precious gem."

"Dis says she only wakes a few times during the night now," Sier informed him, making silly faces at the infant in order to make her smile. "I can spare a little rest in order to offer your parents a full night to themselves."

"Again, that is very kind of you, my dear," Fili told her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "How about you let Lili and I have some bonding time while you get changed. Have you eaten yet?"

"Yes, I grabbed a bite between meetings, and then Dis insisted I have something with them when I stopped at their chambers," she nodded, passing the bundle over to Fili's arms as she headed for their room. "I'll be right back."

So, Fili sat back down by the fire, all the while talking and smiling at Lili, the babe fascinated by the sight and sound of her big brother. It was this scene that Freya saw as she opened her door, all prepared to show her adad her dolly's new dress. Yet when she saw him otherwise occupied with the baby, she stopped, her lip sticking out in a little pout. It wasn't that she didn't like Lili, but Freya did not care for the idea of her own father spending so much time with the baby. She was his daughter…he was supposed to play with her!

Freya stood there for a few moments longer, all interest in going back out now gone. Returning to her room, she shut the door and got ready for bed, snuggling down under her covers as a little tear slid down her cheek. She wanted Flinn and Frerin to be home, so they could play with her and make sure that Adad and Ama didn't spend so much time with Lili.

Yes, they _should_ be home, and in that moment, the little princess decided that if they wouldn't come home on their own, she would just have to go get them! And with that idea secure in her mind, she fell asleep with a determined smile on her face.

.

.

Later, after Sier had changed and come to sit beside Fili, she looked around curiously.

"Where is Freya?" she asked, having missed her little lass' usual hug when she came in.

"She went to her room to get her doll," he told her, his brows furrowing just a bit. "But that was quite some time ago. Maybe we should check on her."

The two rose and walked to their daughter's room, peeking in to see the blond little dwarfling curled up in bed, a little smile on her lips.

"That's strange," Sier commented. "She hardly ever goes to bed without being told…at least twice. I hope she's not getting sick or something."

"Maybe she was just very tired," Fili suggested. "She told me about her day and it did seem very full. I'm sure she's fine, and will be racing around in the morning like usual."

"I hope so," Sier agreed. "I just worry. After all, she's my only baby here in the mountain."

"I miss Flinn and Frerin too," he told her, slipping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer. "But only a few more months and they'll be heading home, coming back with a whole bunch of tales to tell and things to show us. If you think we're busy now, just wait till then."

"Oh, I _can't_ wait…trust me," Sier laughed. "Still, I think I will take half the day off tomorrow and spend some time with Freya, just the two of us. Nara is a dear, but I miss my baby."

"I do too," Fili agreed. "How about I do the same thing the following day? She's been begging for me to take her back down to Dale for a while now."

"Really? You would actually allow your precious daughter to leave the safety of the mountain?" Sier asked in a mock surprise, knowing just how protective he was with her.

"Only if accompanied by me, of course," Fili stated, knowing that his wife was only teasing him. "It will be an adventure, just for the two of us."

"All right, but now I'll have to dream up something really fun for us to do tomorrow, just to compete with your outing," she laughed, reaching up to turn down the oil lamp before they both left the room, shutting the door quietly behind them.

.

.

The following day Fili and Sier were running late, having spent a good portion of the night taking care of Lili. The babe had been relatively good, yet it had been a few years since the couple had been required to look after the needs of an infant. Thus when Nara arrived they were both racing out the door; Fili to an early morning council meeting and Sier to drop off Lili, before she too began her day. Sier wanted to get as much done as possible, so that she would feel no guilt about taking the afternoon off to spend time with her daughter. The two only had time to peek in on Freya before they left, the little lass still sound asleep.

Nara busied herself with fixing breakfast, before going in and rousing her charge. After Freya had eaten and taken her bath, the elderly dam allowed the princess to play in her room while she began to tidy up the kitchen. It was then that the little dwarfling set about her plan to retrieve her brothers.

She was not quite sure where they were…someplace called the Shire, but Freya knew what direction they had gone when they left, so she would just go that way until she found them. It wouldn't be too hard a job, she figured. Flinn and Frerin were usually pretty loud, and locating them shouldn't be a problem. Still, it might take her most of the day, so she decided to pack a few things to bring along. Getting out a small bag, she dropped in her favorite doll, a small blanket, and three of the cookies she and Nara had made the day before. Freya didn't think her nanny had noticed that she had snuck a few into her room the day before. Once that was done, she looked around for her cloak, putting it on before peeking out her bedroom door.

Nara was humming away, working happily in the kitchen, giving Freya the perfect opportunity to head for the door unnoticed. She had to stretch on her tip-toes to reach the handle, but once she got it open, she snuck out without anyone being the wiser. Once in the hall, Freya knew she needed to get by the guard who stood at the bottom of the stairs, but she was a resourceful lass, and waited just out of sight until the dwarf was distracted by some passersby, then scurried along without him seeing her. From there, it was only a matter of not running into anyone as she headed for the gates.

Freya had never been outside of Erebor alone before, and for a moment she almost changed her mind. But then, the thought of having Flinn and Frerin home with her again, bolstered her resolve, and on she went. However, once she arrived, she found half a dozen guards stationed at the entrance, and no amount of distraction was going to allow her to slip by that many watchers this time.

 _Well, drat!_ This was not going at all like she had hoped. But just then, one of the teachers. in charge of a group of younger students. entered the foyer, pausing at the gates to speak to one of the guards. Freya saw her chance and after tugging the hood of her cloak up over her head, she scurried over to stand behind the last child in the group, hoping to blend in with the rest. It apparently worked, for in no time at all, the little princess was outside and across the bridge that led to the road to Dale.

When she was far enough away, and no one was watching, Freya snuck away from the group and hid behind a tree along the path. Feeling quite proud of her accomplishments, she sat down and treated herself to one of the cookies she brought, munching happily as she watched a buzzing bee lazily drift from one flower to the next.

Once she had finished her snack, and there appeared to be no one on the road, she set off again, keeping close to the tree line just in case someone appeared. Freya was enjoying her time out and about, hardly ever getting a chance to do anything this adventurous. She could just imagine how proud her brothers would be of her, braving the dangers to come and get them. It was a pleasant day, not too hot, yet certainly not cool, and the little dwarfling skipped along at a merry pace. At this rate, she thought to herself, she might find Flinn and Frerin before lunch time!

.

.

Not long after, Sier, having completed most of her projects for the day, excused herself and headed back to her chambers, eager to plan out what she and Freya might do that afternoon. Yet when she opened the door, it was not her smiling daughter that greeted her, but a teary-eyed and frantic Nara.

"Oh, Your Highness!" the older dam cried, wringing her hands in panic. "I'm so sorry…so very, very sorry!"

"For what, Nara?" Sier asked, fear gripping at her heart. "Whatever is the matter?"

"Freya's gone! Simply vanished!" the nanny wailed, crumpling to the floor on her knees. "She was playing in her room, but when I went to ask if she was hungry for lunch, she was gone! I've looked everywhere!"

"WHAT?" Sier gasped, a wave of terror washing over her. "Where could she have gone?" She then raced to her daughter's room, searching everywhere herself, not willing to believe what the sobbing dam had told her. How could her baby be gone? Where could she be? Memories of the one time she had thought she lost Flinn flashed through her mind, and she searched under the bed a second time, just to be sure. Freya had never hidden from them before, nor had she ever wandered away, being so timid and all. But no matter how much Sier looked…her daughter was nowhere to be found!

Within minutes, Sier had alerted the guards and the alarm bell was sounded, drawing Fili, Dis and Flinn to their apartment almost immediately. There the crown prince found the two dams in tears, clinging to each other for support.

"Sier, what's happened?" Fili begged, as she turned and came crashing into his arms.

"Freya…she…she's gone! My baby is gone!" Sier wailed, wetting his tunic with her tears.

"Now, let's all calm down," Dis said in a soothing tone, doing her best to remain composed herself. "She can't have gone far…if she has even truly left the chambers."

"Nara and I searched each room thoroughly, she's not here!" Sier insisted, doing her best to stem her tears.

"Then let's ask the guard, he must have seen her if she left the royal wing," Flinn suggested, stepping outside and calling the dwarf to him, the many other soldiers who had followed Fili making way. When the somewhat nervous dwarrow was before him, Flinn peppered him with questions, to which the guard had no answers. He swore up and down that he had not seen the little lass all day, and no one but Sier had been up the stairs in the past few hours. This didn't ease the worried parent's minds in the least, for if Freya was not in their chambers, and had not gone down the stairs, then where could she be?

A quick search of every other room in the royal wing was quickly done, with no sign of the little princess having found her way into any of them. By now Sier was nearing hysterics, and the poor nanny was beside herself with guilt.

"This is not your fault, Nara," Fili assured her, doing his best to remain calm. "Either Freya ran off of her own volition, or someone else is to blame, but it is not you." This comforted the weeping dam a little, but she was still broken up about the missing child.

"Someone else?" Sier asked, her mind suddenly spinning in a whole new direction. "Who, Fili? Who would take our baby?" Her eyes suddenly grew wide with terror. "Bina! Do you think it might have been Bina, trying to get even with us? What if she escaped, and came here to steal our daughter?"

"Now, Sier, don't go jumping to conclusions," Fili insisted, hating to see his wife this way. Normally she was as strong as mithril, but when it came to her children, Sier's heart had no defenses. He knew he had to find Freya, and soon, or both of his lasses would be lost. "I'm certain that Dain would have notified us immediately if that hag had escaped. So put that thought out of your mind, we simply need to keep looking. She couldn't have just vanished."

Fili now found himself recalling the time he and Kili had lost Flinn in the mines, the little lad having hidden in an alcove, jumping out in an effort to scare his father. And oh, how frightened Fili had been…but not for the reasons Flinn intended. He was feeling that same sense of dread now, and he prayed that soon his Freya would be found, so he could finally breathe again without the sharp shooting pain stabbing him in his chest.

 _Where in Mahal's name was his precious little lass?_

 _._

 _._

Freya, having carried on down the road, made sure to duck out of sight anytime she saw strangers coming. She was quick for her age, and had become rather good at playing hiding games with Flinn and Frerin, so she had yet to be spotted. The walking was getting rather tiresome, but her determination to find her brothers kept her going. She knew that eventually this road led to the city of Dale, for she had been there once or twice with her family, the last time being for a wedding, which she remembered fondly due to the delicious cake they had served.

She plodded on for what felt like hours, stopping a few times to scoop up a drink of water from the little creek running near the road. It was cool on her throat and tasted very good, putting her back in a walking mood in no time. Still, Freya was getting very bored with all this searching. Why couldn't Flinn and Frerin have left a trail for her to follow? She knew by now it was way past lunchtime, and the thought of Nara's delicious soup made her tummy grumble in protest. So, finding a spot behind another nearby tree, Freya sat down and ate her second cookie, deciding to save the third for her trip back…once she located her brothers.

.

.

Meanwhile, the mountain had been put on high alert, the guards doubled at the gate and every exit, with everyone having been ordered to stop what they were doing and search for the missing princess. No one minded the inconvenience though, for all three of the crown prince's children were highly thought of among the residents of Erebor, with pretty little Freya being the favorite of most. And to imagine the adorable little lass lost… _or taken_ …was enough to set the most hardened dwarf on edge.

Fili had even had a raven sent to Dale, asking Bard for his aid, though not telling the man what he was being summoned for. The crown prince didn't wish for word to get around Dale that the temporary king of Erebor couldn't keep track of his own daughter! But he needed to hear from Bard's own lips that Tom Ferny hadn't somehow managed to escape from Rohan. While Fili seriously doubted that Sier's fears about Bina and Colm being behind Freya's disappearance were true, he refused to discount _any_ possibilities, until he had proof otherwise.

Sier, unable to simply stay put while her child was missing, enlisted the help of Dis, Flinn, and Balin, the four of them heading for the indoor market to search. It was their hope that the missing lass had only wandered off, getting lost in the sea of dwarrow, and was unable to find her way back home.

Fili, on the other hand, took Bofur, Nori, and Ori, and made for the main gates. He knew that every dwarf within Erebor was now looking for his daughter, so he decided to concentrate his search outside. It made Fili sick to his stomach to think of his precious lass out in the world, lost and afraid, and he would give anything if he could only catch sight her sunny blond hair and infectious smile.

.

.

By now, Freya was getting very tired of all the walking. Was this what going on a journey was like? If so, the little princess firmly decided it was not for her! All she wanted to do was find a nice cozy spot in the nearby woods, pull out her little blanket, and take a nap. But if she stopped now, then all her effort to find her brothers would have been for nothing. She wasn't even sure at this point that she could make it all the way back to Erebor, and that began to worry her a bit.

What if it got dark? What if she ran out of cookies? Freya's little stomach rumbled again, begging for some nourishment, but she was hesitant to eat the last of her provisions, for fear she might need it later. So she walked on, no longer a skip in her step, or a smile on her face, and with only her stubborn Durin will keeping her going.

The dwarfling had just come to the stone bridge that spanned a small offshoot of the River Running, which allowed the travelers to reach the city of Dale. Picking up a few sticks, Freya went to one side, dropping one piece of wood into the water, then running to the other side and waited until it came out from under the bridge, continuing to float on down the river. After doing that a few more times, the little princess headed across, hopping from one flat stone to the next while attempting to not step on the cracks in-between.

Freya was nearly across when she heard the sound of horse hooves quickly approaching, and after looking left and then right, she realized there was no place for her to hide. The thought of jumping over the side raced through her mind, but she quickly dismissed it, being deathly afraid of water and having no idea how to swim. So the little dwarf princess just stood there, frozen with fear, completely unsure of what to do, as the sound grew nearer and nearer.

* * *

 **OH dear...what might be coming around the bend?**

 **And poor little Freya, thinking her parents were too busy to play with her. She really needed to just talk things out instead of heading off on a trip to find her brothers.**

 **Sier and Fili are frantic and they don't know where she could be. Bina or Ferny was a good guess though, can't discount anything where those two cads are concerned. But we all know the truth.**

 **Hope they find her soon.**

 **Oh, and points to anyone who knows where I got that little game of tossing the sticks in the river and watching them come out the other side of the bridge. ha ha.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Emrfangirl:** Yes, I am shipping Tor and Holly. They ARE the least related after all, and Tor is half hobbit. Good for you for picking up on the word 'son' right away. Kili didn't. ha ha. Well, since elves carry for 12 months, and she JUST got pregnant less than a month ago...or so...I don't think she will till mid winter, maybe just a baby bump, but nothing noticeable yet. Yep, Mari is smart, she is not about to share her sexy dwarf with anyone - not even prying eyes. ha ha. Do you STILL have total confidence in Fili? ha ha. Thanks.

 **abc:** Glad you like the idea of a son, and his name, and why I chose it will become apparent before the story is over. ha ha. Yes, give Holly and Torin time. Oh yes, Thorin will rule for a long time before he thinks of retiring to the Shire. Mari and Thorin did enjoy their fun time. As you can see, the mountain is still standing, but Fili is about to collapse with fear. Poor guy. Thanks.

 **Dojoson41:** Well...now you know. ha ha. Thanks.


	159. Chapter 159

.

 **And congratulations to "Fililover95" and** **"Nice Guys" for guessing the name of the game as 'Pooh-sticks' from the old Winny the Pooh stories. Good job!  
**

 **.**

 **Now, I know you are ALL terribly worried over Freya and her little jaunt, so here is the next chapter to ease your minds. And hopefully make you laugh.**

 **Thanks**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 159**

 **~X~**

* * *

Bard, Bain, and Dunner had all saddled up quickly upon receiving Fili's request for aid, not quite sure what to expect, so they brought a full battalion of soldiers with them, racing for the mountain at great speed. The king of Dale knew that Thorin was still away in the Shire, and that Prince Fili was currently in charge. And while he trusted the young dwarrow to rule with wisdom, he also realized that with the king away, now would be a perfect opportunity for an enemy to strike. Thus he was more than willing to offer assistance should Fili require it…he only wished he had sent more information as to what the crisis consisted of.

However, as he and his men rounded the bend in the road and went to cross the stone bridge, Bard instantly became aware of what the issue might be. For there, standing in the middle of his path, was Princess Freya, Fili's youngest and most adorable child.

"HOLD!" Bard yelled, raising his fist into the air as he forced his troops to a halt. Once they were all at a standstill, with everyone staring at the dwarfling with great curiosity, Bain leaned over and whispered quietly to his father.

"Is that…Princess Freya?" he asked, not having seen very much of the lass, for it appeared that Fili kept his most precious treasures well hidden.

"Aye," Bard nodded, able to easily recognize the crown prince's features, as well as Sier's, in the little lass. "And I'm willing to bet she's the reason we've been called to the mountain." He then made to dismount, eager to speak to the child and find out what might have caused one so young to be out and about all alone. Yet the moment he did, it seemed to startle the dwarfling, for she took a step backwards, held up her hand in protest and yelled at him.

"NO!" she cried, turning around and running back across the bridge as fast as her chubby little legs could carry her.

"Wait!" Bard called, cursing under his breath as he watched her try and flee from him. "What did I do?"

"Obviously you frightened the little thing," Dunner laughed, he and Bain dismounting as well, as the three men took off at a run after her. The soldiers, unsure of what to do, took hold of their leader's horses and followed at a slow pace, remaining at a safe distance.

"No! No!" Freya called, hearing the footsteps behind her drawing closer and closer. She had reached the end of the bridge and veered off towards the woods, hoping to find a place to hide. Yet a little child of only three summers was no match for the long-legged men, and very quickly she was overtaken. Bain raced ahead of her, holding out his arms in an effort to corral the lass, while Dunner and Bard approached from behind.

"There's no need to be afraid, Freya," Bard said in what he hoped was a kind sounding voice. "We aren't going to hurt you. Don't you remember me, lass? I'm King Bard, a friend of your father."

Freya didn't care who this man thought he was, and she was not about to let him, or any of the others, anywhere near her. Yet when she turned to face Bard and Dunner, Bain saw his chance and grabbed her around her waist, lifting her up into his arms with a look of triumph.

"Got her!" he cried out. Yet a second later he was crying out for a whole different reason! For the dwarfling was not without a weapon, as Bain soon discovered, when she bent her head forward and sunk her tiny teeth into his arm, biting down as hard a she could. "Ouch, you little wildcat!" the prince of Dale hissed, dropping her to the ground as he grabbed his arm in pain.

Now free, Freya ran straight for Dunner, giving a high piercing scream as she ducked between his legs. The younger man just about tumbled over in an effort to get a hold of her, but she was too quick for him. Bard, who was now trying not to laugh at how one small child could so easily outwit two grown men, raced around to get in front of her once more.

Seeing her way blocked once again, Freya turned and jumped up on a nearby tree stump, taking the high ground as she held both her hands out in front of her in a signal for them to halt.

"NO! Stop!" she screamed, her stern tone causing them to freeze in their tracks. "Go away!"

"Freya…we can't go away," Bard insisted. "Your adad would not be happy with us if we left you out here all alone."

"No…I'm gunna find Flinn and Frerin. You can't stop me!" she stated firmly, crossing her arms over her chest in defiance.

"Wanna bet?" Bain muttered under his breath, rubbing at the deep indentations her teeth had left in his arm. Thankfully she had not broken the skin.

"Bain, you're not helping," Bard growled, wishing to silence his son for fear of frightening the lass more.

"But she bit me!" Bain retorted, holding up his arm as evidence.

"That's what you get for grabbing little girls who don't want to be picked up," Dunner laughed, now happy he had not managed to catch her himself, thus saving him from a vicious bite as well.

"Silence, both of you!" Bard ordered. "We need to figure out what to do."

"I would say one of us should ride to Erebor and bring back her parents," Dunner suggested. "If she won't listen to us, maybe she'll listen to them."

"That's a good idea," the king nodded. "You two stay here, guard her well, and don't let her out of your sight. I will return as quickly as I can."

"You? Why do you get to go?" Bain protested. "It should be me, after all, I'm the wounded one!"

"No, you and Dunner need practice dealing with children, since Brenna is due to give birth this winter, and Tilda, I hope, will not be too far behind." Bard explained, grinning wickedly at the two men's pained expressions. He had been beside himself with joy when he heard that Bain and his wife were expecting. The idea of being a grandfather once again, and this time with the prospect of watching the child grow on a daily basis, had the king of Dale very excited. He knew that Tilda and Dunner were hoping for one as well, and couldn't wait until they too were expecting. Bard knew that becoming a father was not something he had been prepared for either, when Sigrid was first born, so maybe spending a little time dealing with Freya would be good for Bain and his son-in-law. And if not…well, it was still rather humorous. So, with a final wave, Bard walked back towards the road, giving the dwarfling on the stump a wide berth. The rest of his troops were patiently waiting there, and he signaled for three of them to accompany him, while instructing the rest to remain with Bain and Dunner.

"What do we do now?" Dunner whispered to Bain, eyeing the little princess nervously.

"How would I know?" Bain asked, still inspecting his dwarfling bite.

"Well, you're the one who grew up with sisters," the other man explained. "All I had was a brother."

"Oh sure, rub it in, why don't you?" Bain huffed.

.

.

Back at the mountain, Fili and Bofur searched the stables while Nori and Ori thoroughly inspected any other building Freya might be hiding in. None of them turned up anything. Fili found himself wishing that Storm was still in Erebor, thinking he might have been able to enlist the aid of the smart little pony a second time in locating his missing child. But since he was in the Shire, with his two sons, Fili resigned himself to questioning the guards at the gate for the third time.

Yet when he had received no further information that might have been the least bit helpful, Fili made ready to head for Raven Hill, to enlist the aid of their feathered allies in hopes of locating his child. He had put off an aerial search till now, imagining they would find Freya hiding inside the mountain, yet as each torturous moment ticked by, Fili was now eager to widen the search.

However, when he heard the sound of riders approaching, he quickly turned, pleased to see it was Bard, responding to his call for aid. Once the man had drawn near, halting before the gates, he dismounted quickly, striding straight over to the worried looking prince.

"Bard, thank you for coming," Fili began, the concern in his voice telling the king of Dale all he needed to know.

"You wouldn't by any chance be missing a little dwarfling princess, would you, Prince Fili?" Bard asked, taking pity on the frazzled looking father. "About yay high, with an attitude twice her size?" He held out his hand, gesturing at how tall he figured her to be.

"FREYA?" Fili gasped, his eyes growing wide in anticipation. "You've found my daughter?"

"He found the princess?" Bofur asked, coming up behind Fili and catching the last bit of Bard's words.

"Where in Middle Earth was she?" Nori and Ori asked in unison, gathering around as well.

"My men and I came upon her at the bridge just before Dale," he answered. "We found her walking all by herself, and apparently in no mood to be halted on her journey to find her brothers."

"To find Flinn and Frerin?" Fili cried out, now feeling a mixture of relief, confusion, and anger flood over him. "What on earth got into her mind to go find them?"

"I might have asked her the same thing, but she did not seem to be in any mood to divulge her plans," Bard chuckled. "In fact, she mostly told us NO!"

"Yes…that _is_ one of her favorite words," Fili said with a sigh, leaning forward and placing his hands on his knees, taking a few deep breaths as his heartbeat began to slow for the first time in hours. After a moment he straightened up, his eyes full of gratitude. "I am eternally grateful to you for locating her, Bard. I'm sure you can imagine how upset Sier is at the moment."

"Aye, I guessed as much," he nodded. "I would have brought her back with me, but she wouldn't let anyone get near her. She has taken position on a tree stump near the stone bridge, and refuses to budge."

"So you just left her there?" Nori asked, his eyebrows furrowing a bit at the idea.

"Of course not. She is being well guarded, by Bain, Dunner, and most of my regiment," Bard corrected, he then got a smirk on his face. "I would have just picked her up and carried her to my horse, but after she bit Bain, I was a tad leery about getting near the lass."

"She bit Prince Bain?" Ori asked, covering his mouth with his hands to stifle a laugh.

"Hard!" Bard nodded, chuckling a bit himself.

"I will be sure to apologize to the prince for his pains," Fili assured the king, closing his eyes and shaking his head in exasperation. And here he thought Flinn and Frerin were his biggest worries. Little did he know. He then turned and ordered one of the guards to go saddle his pony, having it and two others brought to him. As the dwarrow ran off to fulfil the prince's request, Fili looked over at his friends. "Ori, will you please find Sier and inform her that our wayward child has been found, and have the mountain stand down from alert. Bofur, Nori, and I will ride there now and fetch her."

"With pleasure!" the younger dwarf grinned, racing back inside the mountain, eager to deliver the good news.

"You know, Fili…I've noticed that you seem to have a very hard time keeping track of your children," Bard teased, watching as the prince's ears turned a bit red.

"Just please, don't tell Thorin about this," Fili begged, before a look of defeat crossed his face. "However, my mother already knows all about it, so my uncle will undoubtedly find out anyway. I swear…I will never live this down, will I?"

"Not a chance, laddie," Bofur laughed, taking hold of the reins of the pony that had just been handed to him. And with the sound of snickering ringing in his still red tipped ears, Fili and the others mounted up and headed down the road for Dale.

.

.

Freya had stood there, stubbornly refusing to move or speak for a long time, until she grew tired and sat down in a huff, eyeing the two men menacingly.

"She looks like she wants to slit our throats," Bain whispered to Dunner, trying not to make eye contact with the little lass.

"Probably just yours," Dunner whispered back with a sly grin. "Can I be there when you tell Brenna how you got your battle wound?"

"Oh, stop," Bain hissed, already dreading how he was going to explain this to her. "You don't think she will see this as a direct reflection on what kind of father I will be…do you?"

"Hard to say," Dunner mused. "You never know what a woman is thinking, and they can twist things around in their minds at times. But don't worry…you will be a great father, I just know it."

"I wish I had your confidence," Bain sighed, wishing his father would return soon.

Freya, figuring that her little adventure was soon to come to a close, especially if that other man had gone to find her adad, reached into her bag and pulled out her last cookie, munching on it as she began to inspect her surroundings. Taking out her doll, she held the half eaten treat to her stitched on lips, offering her a bite, before returning the cookie to her own mouth.

"That looks very tasty," Dunner commented, trying to make friendly conversation. "If your dolly does not want a bite, may I have one?"

"No!" Freya told him, turning away just a bit as if protecting her food from a hungry warg.

"Oh, she'll give you a _bite_ all right, but not the kind you would want," Bain told Dunner, holding up his arm once more as proof of his wound.

"Then you do something!" his friend insisted. "This is getting rather tedious."

"Fine," Bain huffed, looking over at the child. "Would you like something to drink? I have a canteen full of nice fresh water."

"No!" came her automatic response.

"If you come back down to the road with us, I'll give you a ride on my horse," Dunner offered next. "He's really nice and very gentle."

"No!" was once again her reply.

"Do you think she only knows how to say that one word?" Dunner asked, getting a bit frustrated.

"Let's find out," Bain suggested. "Hey, Freya…do you think I'm ugly?"

"Yes!" the dwarfling informed him, this time sticking her tongue out at him for emphasis.

"Well, that answers that," Bain chuckled, suddenly enjoying the little verbal battle he was having with the child. However, he still breathed in a sigh of relief when he heard the sound of horses coming down the road from Erebor. "Looks like help has arrived," he told Dunner, when he caught sight of the blond dwarf prince, who quickly dismounted and raced up to where they were standing.

"Freya!" Fili called as he hurried to his daughter. "What were you thinking by running away from us like that?" Yet before he could draw near, the child stood up and held out her hands once more in a gesture to stop.

"NO!" she ordered, halting Fili in his tracks. "No, Adad…I'm gunna find Flinn and Frerin. I don't wanna go back!"

"What…why not?" Now the prince was confused. He knew she missed her brothers, but he never realized to what extent. "Freya, your ama is worried sick about you, not to mention Nara and your N'ama Dis. We all miss you, please, come home with me."

"No! You and Ama have Lili to play with…not me," she huffed, a little sniffle escaping as she tried to sound firm. "I'm gunna find Flinn and Frerin and bring them home so I will have someone to play with."

"Oh, Freya…is that what you think?" Fili asked, his heart sinking in his stomach at the idea that his daughter had felt neglected. "That your ama and I don't have time for you?"

"You played with Lili, and ama brought her home last night to stay, but there's no one to play with me," she insisted, a little tear now escaping and running down her rosy cheek.

"No, my kitling," Fili said with a groan, ignoring his daughter's protests as he came up and took her into his arms. Sitting down on the stump himself, he placed her on his lap, his arms wrapped gently around her. "Never think we don't love you or want to play with you. In fact, your ama came home at lunch time to do just that, but you were already gone. We will always make time for you, no matter what, and we are so very sorry that things have been so busy lately. And with your brothers gone, I can see how you might feel lonely, but we never meant for you to think we like playing with Lili more than you. She's just a baby…while you are a big lass and we love you so very much."

"Promise?" she asked, no longer fighting the tears that came running down her cheek.

"I promise," he stated, hugging her tight as he kissed her cheek. "Do you know how scared and sad we were when we found you missing? Nara and your ama were in tears, they missed you so much. And me, well, I couldn't even think straight because of how worried I was. If King Bard had not come and told me where to find you, I would have gone crazy."

"I'm sorry, Adad," she mumbled, feeling badly for all the trouble she apparently caused. "I didn't mean to make you sad."

"And we didn't mean to make you sad either," he assured her. "How about we make a deal. Your ama and I will try not to be so busy from now on, and you promise to tell us when you are feeling lonely. That way, no one will feel sad and you never have to run away like this again. All right?"

"Yes, Adad," Freya nodded, a small grin coming to her lips. "And you will look at my dolly's new dress?" she asked, reaching over and picking up the cloth toy, holding it up for her father to see. It was only a long swath of red fabric wrapped around the rag doll in several directions, but the little princess couldn't have been more proud if it had been a hand-stitched ball gown.

"Oh, it's so pretty, Freya!" he complimented. "You did a fine job on it."

"I have lots more at home too," she announced, her excitement bubbling over.

"Then why don't we go home and you can show them all to me," he suggested.

"But…but if I go home, how will I find Flinn and Frerin?" she asked, her countenance falling. "I walked a long, long way, but I couldn't find them."

"You would have to walk for days and days and days before you got to where they are," Fili explained, reaching up to smooth down her hair in a comforting manner. "Do you really miss them that much?"

"Uh-hu," she nodded sadly. "I don't like being alone. I want them back."

"Me too," Fili told her. "And they will be home soon, but until then, how about we fix it so you can play with Tae a bit more?"

"She's too busy with her baby brother," Freya sulked. She then got a look of excitement. "Can I have a baby brother too? Then I will have someone to play with that's all my own!"

"Oh, Freya…" Fili began, feeling very uncomfortable having this discussion with her, especially when Bard, Bain and Dunner were still standing so close, not to mention Bofur and Nori. "I'm afraid that it doesn't work that way. It would take a long time for your ama and I to make you a baby brother, and by then, Flinn and Frerin would already be home."

"But I want someone to play with now," she whined, her lip sticking out and trembling slightly.

"If you don't mind me offering a suggestion…" came the uncertain voice of Bain, as he took a cautionary step forward. "I mean, I know it's not a true sibling, or anything, but I happen to know that the cat at the stables in Dale has a litter of kittens that are just now ready to leave their mother."

"A kitten?" Fili asked, not at all sure how a cat would like living inside a mountain.

"Yes," Dunner agreed, stepping up beside Bain. "Cats are quiet, not hard to take care of, and it could grow up to be a good mouser too."

"Can I please, Adad?" Freya cried, turning to her father with a pleading look.

"Well…" Fili was torn. On one hand, he felt silly rewarding his daughter for running away like she did, but on the other, if it kept her happy and stopped her missing her brothers so much, what was the harm? And besides, anything to make his daughter smile was well worth any ribbing he might get on the subject. He only hoped that Sier would be keen on the idea, and not banish him to the sofa for making the decision without consulting her first. Still…he figured when he arrived back at Erebor with their daughter in his arms, his wife would be too happy to object about anything. "Well…I suppose it wouldn't hurt to go look at them."

"Yaaaahhhh!" Freya squealed, clapping her hands with glee.

.

.

So, they spent the next half an hour watching as the little princess sat in the hay, playing with five little kittens, doing her best to pick out the one she wanted. It was good to see her so happy, and Fili would have let her have all five if only to keep that smile on her face. She really did have him wrapped around her finger.

"You did a fine job at being king today, Fili," Bard told him as the four males watched the laughing dwarfling.

"Oh, and how is that?" Fili asked, eyeing his friend skeptically.

"Well, first, when a crisis presented itself, you didn't panic, but instead took charge of the situation. You also sent out a call for aid, utilizing your resources and allies, which shows that you were not too proud to ask for help."

"Which I am glad you answered," Fili told him, giving all three a warm smile. "For had I not, you might not have found her and we would all still be searching."

"And then, when faced with your child's reticence to return home," Bard continued, "You entered into negotiations with her, settling on a fine compromise, just like a seasoned ruler. Thorin would be very proud of the way you handled yourself today, Fili. As am I."

"Even if I can't seem to keep track of my own children?" he asked, reminding him of his words at the gate.

"I think it just proves that your offspring have very strong wills, and that they are highly intelligent," Bain commented. "After all, it takes brains and skill to sneak in or out of Erebor undetected these days. I know for a fact that both Dwalin and Tauriel have trained your guards to be on high alert ever since the invasion last year."

"Well, apparently not well enough," Fili laughed. "Spies and traitors they can spot a mile away, but one little blond haired lass…well, that apparently escaped their notice."

"Yet, she's back now and all is well," Dunner reminded the dwarf. "And if my suspicions are correct, I think she's picked her favorite."

And sure enough, the rolly-polly little grey one with the white chin and feet was the one she chose, holding him up for her father to inspect.

"This one, Adad," she announced. "I want this one."

"Very well, he seems as good as any," Fili smiled, scratching the kitten on the top of his head. "And what will you be calling it?"

"Gandalf!" she announced, holding it close to her chest as she gave it a kiss.

"Gandalf?" Fili laughed. "And why is that?"

"Because it's grey with a white beard, just like the wizard!" Freya informed him, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Can we go home now so I can show Ama my new kitty?"

"Of course," Fili told her, stepping aside as she marched her way out the door and towards where Bofur and Nori waited with the ponies.

"Oh, the grey wizard is going to just love that," Bard laughed, as the four males followed the dwarfling outside.

"Especially when he finds out that the kitten she chose is a female," Bain spoke up, with a wide grin on his face.

This caused them all to burst out laughing, imagining the look on Gandalf's face at the news.

.

.

Bard, Bain, and Dunner accompanied Fili back to Erebor, all of them wishing to see the happy reunion and how Sier would take to the news of their new pet. They didn't have to wait long, for as soon as they were within sight of the gates, they saw the frantic princess running out to meet them, followed behind by many of the others who had been searching for the dwarfling.

"Freya!" Sier called, not even waiting for Fili to set her down, and reaching up to pull her child into her arms. "Oh, my sweet baby, you're back! I was so worried! Don't you ever, ever do that again!"

"I won't, Ama," the child assured her. "Because Adad got me a kitten to take care of and play with, so I won't be lonely any more with Flinn and Frerin gone."

"A kitten?" she asked, as if noticing the little grey fluff ball in her daughters hands for the first time. She then stared at her husband in confusion, who had just dismounted himself. "Fili…what's this all about?"

"Freya has been feeling a bit lonely and left out with us so busy and her brothers gone," he explained, coming over to hug the both of them, placing a kiss on his wife's cheek. "She had decided to go find them and bring them back, all on her own. But after talking it over, she agreed to never do such a thing again, and I thought a kitten would keep her busy and happy."

"Oh, you did, did you?" Sier questioned, raising an eyebrow at her husband.

"Well…it was all Bain's idea," Fili quickly stated, pointing at the prince of Dale in defense.

"Hey!" Bain huffed, suddenly wishing he had stayed back in Dale.

"Thank you Bain," Sier told him quickly. "I think it is a wonderful idea and you are to be commended for your thoughtfulness. Brenna is a lucky woman to have a husband such as you, and you will make an excellent father when your own bairn is born."

This made the young prince smile proudly, his chest sticking out just a bit more.

"And thank you again for finding her and alerting us to her whereabouts," Fili added. "I also wish to apologize for the wound you incurred in the process, Bain." He turned to Freya, giving her a stern look. "I think you need to tell Prince Bain how sorry you are for biting him like you did."

"I'm sorry," the princess told him, looking very repentant over her actions. "Did I hurt you a lot?"

"Nah, I'm fine," Bain told her with a grin. "But you did a very good job of defending yourself there, lass. One day you will be a fine little warrior."

"Oh, no, not this one," Sier stated firmly. "I already have far too many to worry about with Fili, Flinn and Frerin. Freya is going to learn to weave, or sew…anything that does not involve swords or weapons. And that is final!"

"Then we wish you good luck with that, Princess Sier," Bard laughed, signaling that it was time they headed back to Dale. "And should you ever need our assistance again…do not hesitate to send word, Fili."

"I won't," he nodded. "Just as long as you promise to do the same, for we are ever at your service, King Bard."

And with a wave, the three men and their guards turned their mounts and made their way down the road.

"See my kitten, N'ama!" Freya called, seeing Dis and Flinn standing a few paces back, having given the little family a moment to themselves. "His name is Gandalf!"

" _Her_ name," Fili whispered into Sier's ear, making the dam giggle at the idea.

"Oh, what an adorable little thing," Dis cooed, coming over to inspect it, her daughter Lili still in her arms. "How did you come by it?"

"Adad let me pick him out from the stables in Dale," she explained. She then held the pliant feline up, showing it to the baby. "Look, Lili…isn't he sweet? You're too little to play with him now, but when you grow up, I'll let you hold him. I promise."

Fili gave Sier a relieved smile, happy that his daughter didn't seem to hold any grudges against the babe over the attention she had been getting from the two of them. And while he knew he would still want to spend time with his new little sister, Fili understood that above all else, his own family needed him first. He would never make that mistake again. Nor would he allow the crown to monopolize so much of his time that those he loved felt neglected. He wondered if Thorin had come to the same conclusion, having to find a way to juggle rulership with his personal life. It was a lesson hard learned for Fili, but it was one he would never forget…nor repeat.

"Why don't we all go inside and get Gandalf settled," he suggested, placing his arm around his wife's waist, as he led them back through the gates. "We'll need to find it a bed, and some food…as well as fix up some kind of privy for it to use."

"Gandalf can sleep in my bed!" Freya announced. "And I bet he'd love some of Nara's cookies!"

"Well…we'll see about that," Sier laughed, hugging her daughter tightly as she looked up at her husband, offering him a loving smile. "Thank you for bringing our daughter home, my love."

"It was my pleasure, my _one_ ," he nodded, a wave of peace washing over him as he stared down at his two favorite lasses.

Oh, how he loved them both.

* * *

 **Well there you have it, another crisis averted by Fili's quick thinking and aid from his friends. See, he had to use his brains, his wits and a bit of quick negotiation to get Freya home safe and happy. Great King material, that one. ha ha. Thorin would be so proud.**

 **Did you enjoy Freya's little 'tude? How she bit Bain? Her famous answers of NO! And how she named her kitten Gandalf...her FEMALE kitten. ha ha.**

 **Hope you enjoyed your peek back at Erebor...but now how are things going in the Shire?**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **dojoson41:** Yes, Fili's kids do have a bit of wanderlust in them...that and a lot of guts. ha ha. Yes, let's hope Tauriel instill some brains in little Ithil...but with Kili's blood too, well, never can tell. And you are right, ravens can do flying searches...Fili thought of that at last, but too late to be of use. ha ha. Thanks.

 **abc:** And believe me, when I am all done and I am getting no reviews to respond to each day...I WILL GO NUTS. ha ha. Feedback is addictive. ha ha. Fili and Sier do nothing half way, and they are going to be awesome rulers...but they need to manage their time better and not try and do everything themselves. Freya is taking after her brothers in a way her parents don't really appreciate. ha ha. But she is cute, so who cares. Thanks.

 **Aranel Mereneth:** Yes, we know that Fili will not fail in finding his daughter, and of course he will feel terrible, he is an awesome dad. I do not see her getting punished too badly for all this...in fact...she got a KITTEN OUT OF IT ALL. Talk about sending mixed signals. ha ha. Fili is always adorable, but glad you liked how he acts with Freya and Lili too. Thanks.

 **Guest:** Yes, but as you can see, all turned out just fine...except Bain might need a band-aid for his boo-boo. ha ha. Thanks.

 **darkone7142:** Yep, just like her brothers. ha ha. Good guess that it was Bard, but as you saw, her rear was not very happy and didn't WANT to go back. ha ha. And as long as they lock her in with her new kitten, she will be just fine. Thanks.


	160. Chapter 160

.

 **It continues to blow my mind that I am STILL writing this story! How can so much take place in the lives of 13 dwarves and one hobbit? ha ha.**

 **But thanks for continuing to read anyway.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 160**

 **~X~**

* * *

The lazy days of summer passed quickly in the Shire, with Bilbo and Daisy hard at work on planning the big party they wished to have just before the dwarves returned to Erebor. It was to be held in the meadow beneath the party tree, and everyone from near and far was invited. The Baggins promised that there would be enough food and drink for all, as well as games, gifts, and even fireworks, courtesy of Gandalf. It had been a week since the wizard had taken his leave, saying he had some business to attend to in Bree, yet assuring them he would be back in time for the party.

Everything was going along smoothly, with Marigold and Bergie settling back into Shire life with ease. Even Thorin and Dwalin appeared to be relaxed and content with the slow and peaceful pace of hobbit life, though they still made a point to spar each morning, in order to retain their fighting edge. Kili and Tauriel could often be found engaged in target practice as well, the dwarf prince becoming very proficient with his newly acquired Gondolin bow. Torin had indeed apologized to Holly, and though she said she forgave him, the little hobbit lass had ceased following him around like she used to. And to his surprise…he found he missed it.

Things had been rather quiet in the Shire over the past month, with nothing worth gossiping about, except the upcoming party the Baggins were throwing. The only noteworthy incident had been that little Merry Brandybuck had slipped while playing and twisted his ankle, requiring that he stay in bed and off his foot for at least a week. However, the plump hobbit doctor, Master Burrows, promised that he would be up and around in plenty of time for the party though, much to the lad's relief. Still that did not help his boredom now, and his parents were finding it harder and harder to entertain the convalescing child.

"Can Frerin and I go down and visit with Merry today, Uncle Thorin?" Flinn asked, having heard that his hobbit friend was feeling lonely.

"He says his foot is still sore and he can't go out and play for lots more days," Frerin added, feeling very bad for his young playmate.

"I think that would be a very nice thing to do," the dwarf king agreed, ruffling his nephew's hair in a loving fashion.

"And can I take along my sword to show him?" Flinn continued, looking very hopeful about this request. "He's been begging to see it, and I think it might cheer him up if I brought it over to show him."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Thorin hummed, looking concerned.

"Please, I promise I won't play with it, just show it to him, and then bring it right back to Bilbo's, honest!" the dwarfling swore, giving his uncle his best pleading look…one Kili had taught him to use when he wanted something speical.

Thorin was not fooled, he knew he was being played, but even he had a hard time resisting those blue eyes when they looked at him that way. And when little Frerin joined in, he was done for.

"Very well…but you will _not_ unsheathe it, and you will hand it over to Saradoc the moment you get there," Thorin insisted sternly. "You will allow Merry's father to show him your sword…not you. Then, once you are done, you bring it right back here and put it away. Understood?"

"Yes, Uncle! I promise!" Flinn grinned, giving him a quick hug before running off to his room to fetch his sword.

This left Frerin grinning up at Thorin, the little tyke's smile melting the dwarf's heart faster than gold in a forge.

"And don't let me hear that you touched that blade either," Thorin warned, trying his best to sound stern in the face of such adorableness.

"Oh, no, Uncle Thorin," Frerin said shaking his head in all seriousness. "I would never!"

"Good," he smiled, causing his littlest nephew to grin back up at him. Flinn returned just then, the sheathed sword in his hands. "Now get going, but don't be late coming home for lunch. You know how Bilbo and Daisy fuss over mealtime, and it's not wise to keep a hobbit from their food." He reached down and tickled Frerin's ribs, making the dwarfling squeal with delight. "Or else Bilbo will throw you in a stew pot and gobble you up for dinner." This joke had been a source of entertainment to all, but only after the little dwarfling had come to the firm conclusion that hobbits didn't really eat dwarves.

"Goodbye, Uncle Thorin," Flinn and Frerin called, as they headed out the little round door, on their way to Merry's house. But before they could even exit the gate, along came Frodo and Holly, waving to their friends in greeting.

"Hello!" Frodo called, a basket in one hand, while the other was entwined with his little sister's. "Holly and I picked some mushrooms for Merry, to cheer him up. Would you like to go visit him with us?"

"We were just on our way over there ourselves," Flinn grinned, thinking that he and his sword-brother were very much of the same mind. "He's been begging to see my sword, so I thought I would take it over and show it to him."

"Oh, he'll like that!" Frodo nodded, falling in step with the two dwarflings, all four of them now making their way across the meadow, and in the direction of Merry's house. It was quite a stretch of the legs to get there if one took the road, but by cutting through the field and a bit of the forest, it shaved the time down by half. They had taken that way many times, and no one worried about four little children walking alone in the Shire…for it was as safe as their mother's arms.

Or at least it _usually_ was.

.

.

About an hour after Flinn and Frerin had left, there came a loud pounding at the hobbit's door, prompting Thorin and Kili to rise from the table quickly, having been looking over the plans for the party that Bilbo had been showing them. Bilbo too rose in a hurry, rushing to the door and throwing it open.

"Ted Sandyman, what's the meaning of this?" Bilbo barked, taking in the sight of the out of breath hobbit. "What's so all fired important that you must beat my door down?"

"Wolves, Bilbo!" he said between gasps for air. "Wolves have crossed the Brandywine and are heading this way."

"What? How?" he demanded. "The only time they are able to leave the Old Forest and cross the river is if it freezes over in the winter."

"Or if a tree falls across it and creates a bridge," Ted told him, causing Bilbo to suck in his breath in fear. "And that's apparently what's happened. A rider just came in from the East Farthing, telling that a large pine fell across the river down by the Overbourn Marshes. A pack about fifteen strong crossed it like a bridge and ravaged a bunch of sheep down in Woodhall, then killed three cows up near Tuckborough. Word is, they were last seen heading for Hobbiton."

"Here?" Bilbo gasped.

"Aye, so we are spreading the word to stay inside, and don't go out of your homes until we give the all clear signal," Ted told him, turning to leave, but he was halted by Thorin's gruff voice.

"WHAT? That's it?" he asked, not looking happy at all. "You plan to simply hide from these creatures, allowing them to decimate your livestock unhindered? Will you not go out and hunt them down?"

"Hunt them down?" Ted asked, looking rather shocked at such a suggestion. "With what? We have no weapons, nor the skills to battle with wolves. This has happened before, and it will undoubtedly happen again, and we've found it's best to simply let them take what they wish, and leave on their own. Then we'll see that the tree is removed and everything will be just fine."

"By Durin's Ax and Blood it will!" Thorin roared, incensed by the idea that these hobbits would simply hide in their holes and not defend their lands. "If you will not fight to protect your home…then _we_ will!"

"You…you what?" Ted asked, his face turning pale. "I…I will need to talk to the Mayor about this."

"Then get going, and tell Will Whitefoot that the dwarves of Erebor, along with Bilbo Baggins, will rid our lands of these vile creatures," Bilbo stated, shooing the hobbit away as he took off at a run.

Thorin quickly turned to Kili, who was standing beside him with a gaping mouth. "Round up Dwalin and Tauriel…we're going hunting!"

Kili nodded in compliance, grabbing his bow and sword as he raced out the door. He knew he would find Tauriel and Marigold down at Dwalin and Bergie's home, for his wife and aunt had taken Rose and Raina there, saying they would be visiting there all morning. Thorin too headed for his room, snatching up Orcrist with a determined look on his face. As he came back through the parlor, Daisy walked out of the kitchen, looking rather perplexed by all the hullabaloo.

"What's going on?" she asked, looking from Bilbo to Thorin with worried eyes.

"Wolves," Bilbo announced, opening a trunk in the hallway and taking out his sword, Sting. "Stay inside and bolt the door, we'll be back as soon as we can."

"What about Flinn and Frerin?" she questioned. "When I was hanging up the wash earlier, I saw them, along with Frodo and Holly, heading off through the meadows!"

"Caragu!" Thorin spat in Khuzdul, just now recalling his nephew's request to go visiting. "They headed off to see Merry."

"Thorin, their home is very close to the Bywater Bridge!" Bilbo told his friend. "That's where the wolves would go to cross into Hobbiton!"

"I'm sure Saradoc would have enough sense to keep the children inside and not allow them to travel home with wolves about," he reasoned, though his face grew pale from worry. "Still…I shall go after them and make sure they are safe. I'll accompany you as far as Dwalin's, where you can join up with the others. They will need you to direct them to where the wolves will most likely strike next."

"Stay inside and be safe," Bilbo told his wife, giving Daisy a quick kiss, as they headed for the door.

"You be careful as well, Bilbo Baggins!" Daisy called after them. "Don't you dare go making me a widow for the second time, do you hear!" Yet all she received was a wave over his shoulder as he raced to keep up with Thorin, indicating that he had heard her warning. Closing the door and bolting it, she leaned against it with a sigh. "Come home safe, my love. Come home safe."

.

.

It took no time at all for Thorin and Bilbo to reach Bergie and Dwalin's home, where the bald warrior was standing outside the door, strapping on his axes while Kili and Tauriel readied their bows. Yet before they could even greet them, Drogo and Paladin came running up.

"Have any of you seen Frodo and Holly?" Drogo asked, his eyes full of fear. "We were just told about the wolves, and I can't find them anywhere."

"Daisy said she saw them join Flinn and Frerin, who were heading down to visit with Merry," Bilbo explained, noting the way the hobbit father's face paled at this news. "Thorin is going there now to make sure they are all right."

"May we come with you?" Paladin asked, with Drogo nodding in agreement. "I was not sure if news had reached Saradoc and Esme yet, and I wanted to go warn them."

"Then let's get moving," Thorin nodded, anxious to know for sure if his nephews were safe, not to mention little Frodo and Holly. "The faster we get there, the faster we can return and join in the slaughter of those mangy wolves." He then turned to Dwalin and Kili. "Bilbo will aid you in finding them, do not let any of them escape, or else they will know there are easy pickings here and bring even more back with them the next time they get the opportunity."

"Aye, Uncle," Kili nodded.

"Grasper and Keeper have been idle too long," Dwalin told him, his lip curling into a sinister grin. "About time there was a use for them around here…as well as us."

"Don't take any unnecessary chances, Thorin," Marigold begged, clutching Raina to her side.

"Can I come too, Adad?" Rose begged, eager to be part of the fight.

"No, lassie," Thorin told his brave daughter. "I need you to stay here and protect your mother and sister. Can you do that?"

"Yes," she nodded, though looked a bit let down by the idea. "But I'd rather go with you."

"Not this time, my little flower," Thorin said firmly, then looked over at the two male hobbits. "Now, let's get going, no telling what we might meet along the way."

And so, as Thorin, Drogo and Paladin took off at a run towards Saradoc's house, the others made ready to battle the wolves. Bergie was busy fussing over Dwalin, checking the buckles and straps on his sheath that held his weapons, while Kili looked over at Tauriel with concern.

"Are you sure it's wise for you to accompany us?" he whispered, his eyes falling on her midsection. "What if you get hurt…what about the baby?"

"Kili, this is exactly why I did not wish to tell the others of my condition," she told him in a low but firm voice. "I will not be coddled like some invalid. I am a skilled warrior, and I know how to defend myself against things more vicious and vile than wolves." Her eyes then turned soft and she reached out to touch Kili's cheek. "Yet I promise, I will not put myself, or our child, in any needless danger."

"That's all I ask, my love," Kili said, attempting to give her a confident smile.

"Are we ready?" Dwalin asked, finally able to get free of Bergie, who was now fighting to keep Torin and Talin at her side, both of them also wanting to join their father.

"So, where do you think the wolves are?" Kili asked, looking over at his hobbit friend. Bilbo had just opened his mouth to speak, when an eerie howl was heard not too far away to the west.

"I would say, that direction," the former burglar stated, drawing his sword and pointing the way. So the four of them made their way across the meadow and towards the clump of trees where the sound had originated.

The hunt was on!

.

.

Thorin and the two hobbits at last arrived at Saradoc's home, out of breath, yet anxious to discover if the children were indeed safe behind dirt walls. However, when Paladin beat on the door, and it was opened at last, Esme looked at the three of them in a confused manner.

"What's going on?" she demanded, instantly alarmed by their expressions.

"Are Frodo and Holly here?" Drogo demanded, getting right to the point.

"As well as Flinn and Frerin?" Thorin added.

"They were, but they left a little bit ago," she informed them. "Why…what's the matter?" Just then Saradoc came up behind his wife, looking equally concerned.

"Wolves have crossed the Brandywine, and the last time they were spotted, they were heading for Hobbiton," Paladin explained, causing his sister and brother-in-law to gasp in shock. "We were hoping that the children were still here…and safe."

"Oh, if I had only known sooner, I would have locked them inside and not allowed them to leave!" Saradoc moaned, looking at his friends with great regret.

"We must go find them!" Drogo insisted, turning around as if hoping to see them somewhere in the distance.

"They didn't take the road," Saradoc informed them. "I saw them head out over the meadows towards the trees when they left. It's a short cut, one even I have taken many times to Bilbo's house. Come, I'll show you." He stepped outside, grabbing a pitchfork that was leaning near the door and headed off in the direction the children had gone. "Stay inside, Esme, and protect Merry," he yelled back, with Thorin, Drogo, and Paladin hot on his heels.

.

.

Flinn, Frerin, Frodo, and Holly had just entered the woods, heading back to Bilbo's house, talking and laughing as they went. Merry had been delighted to have the company, as well as the mushrooms. And he had marveled at the bright shiny sword that his father had held out for him to inspect…even if he was not allowed to touch it. The young hobbit felt better though, when Frerin told him that even he wasn't allowed to touch any weapons …except for the wooden practice swords that his father and Dwalin used when teaching him. And so, after a nice visit with the laid up lad, the four of them had headed back to Bag End, all eager for a tasty lunch prepared by Daisy.

They had not gone far however, when a sudden howl came from not too far away, stopping all four children in their tracks.

"What was that?" Frerin asked, looking up at his brother and Frodo for answers.

"I…I don't know, but it sounded really close," Frodo replied, taking hold of Holly's hand and pulling her protectively to his side.

"I'm scared, Frodo!" his sister whined, burying her face in his jacket as she snuggled against him for comfort.

"Don't worry, Holly," Flinn said, in what he hoped was a confident voice. "It was probably just someone's old hound dog who caught the scent of a rabbit or something. Come on, we should go." He was not completely sure of his own words, and the young dwarfling thought it best they get out of the woods and back to Bilbo's as quickly as possible.

So they plodded on, at a much quicker pace, and without the laughing and talking this time. Their eyes were scanning both left and right, watching for any sign of danger, with the hairs on the back of their necks standing straight on end. They were nearly out of the woods…so to speak…when they heard a menacing snarl, and this time it was coming from directly in front of them.

"Flinn…" Frerin whimpered, stepping behind his brother for protection and peeking out with only one eye. "That didn't sound like no hound dog."

This time Flinn had to agree, for the low, feral growl coming from the bushes just ahead of them sent chills up his spine.

"Frerin…Holly…get behind me and Frodo," he whispered, pulling his little sword out of its sheath and tossing the leather holder to the ground, gripping the handle with both hands. "Back up slowly."

The two youngsters obeyed, with Flinn and Frodo forming a barrier between their siblings and the potential threat. Yet as they retreated, the sound came closer, until they could not only hear the beasts in front of them…they could see them as well. Three large grey wolves were stalking towards them, their yellow eyes gleaming, and saliva dripping from their blood stained jaws. It would appear that the children were not the first prey they had hunted this day…and Flinn prayed they would not meet the same fate as the last.

"Frodo…get Frerin and Holly up into that tree," Flinn ordered, attempting to keep his voice calm, so as not to frighten the hobbit lass, who looked as if she were about to scream at any moment. "Quickly!"

"What about you?" Frodo gasped, his eyes darting from the three hungry beasts to his friend and back.

"I will hold them off while you get them to safety," he instructed, his hands tightening on the grip of his sword. "I'm the only one with a weapon…so do as I say. Now!"

Frodo did not seem happy about Flinn's order, but he complied, inching himself backwards until he and the younger children were at the base of a large oak tree. The branches were low enough for him to boost them up into, which he did with amazing speed and accuracy. Once they were safely off the ground, he told them to both climb higher, Frerin and Holly managing to get to a third branch before they huddled together, holding on for dear life.

"Now you, Frodo," Flinn hissed, noticing that his friend had not joined them.

"NO! I won't leave you!" the hobbit objected, returning to Flinn's side. "You're my sword-brother! We stand together!"

"But you don't have a sword!" the dwarfling protested. "Get to safety, Frodo!"

"Not without you!" he maintained, reaching down and picking up a few rocks in his hands. "If you fight…then I fight!"

Flinn wanted to argue further, but the determined look in his friend's eyes stopped his protests. And if truth be told, the little dwarfling appreciated the support, for he had never been more frightened in all his life, not even back in the mines when he'd been captured by orcs…or by Bina. And to have Frodo standing bravely beside him, gave Flinn the courage he needed.

However, the young prince was not afforded any more time to contemplate such matters. For at that moment, the three wolves chose to attack, apparently unhappy that their prey had dwindled in size, due to their lack of immediate action. As the dwarfling and the hobbit braced themselves, little Holly let out a piercing scream from the branches above, fearing that her brother and his friend would soon be ripped to shreds!

* * *

 **Yep...I did it again. Another cliffie! How evil am I? ha ha.**

 **So, it would appear that the Shire is not as peaceful as everyone thought, and the hobbits were not up for a big wolf hunt either. Good thing the dwarves, elf, and Bilbo are.**

 **Hope they find the children soon too...things don't look very good for them.**

 **How brave are Flinn and Frodo? Gotta love 'em.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Emrfangirl:** Glad you liked her one answer of "YES" ha ha. Even Bain got a kick out of it I think. Yep, him and Dunner didn't know what hit them, and of course Tilda will get a big kick out of hearing the story. Kid's teeth are sharp, right? I plan on having a lot of fun with Gandalf the kitty. ha ha. Thanks.

 **abc:** ha ha, yes, I might have to just keep going with this and never stop. ha ha. No, it must end sometime. Just not today. I had a great time writing little Freya...she needed her own moment in the sun. Yes, Gandalf will get a big kick out of the kitten being named after him...I think. ha ha. Thanks.

 **Aranel Mereneth:** Every house, even the one of Durin, needs a kitten! ha ha. Thanks.

 **darkone7142:** *grins with pride* Thanks! And yes, Poor Bain...he has an ouchie.


	161. Chapter 161

.

 **It was kindly brought to my attention that wolves in general would not necessarily act this way. So it has been decided that these wolves might be mixed with wargs, or just went nuts from living in the Old Forest for so long. Regardless, I mean no disrespect to the majestic creatures themselves, and I hope I don't offend anyone with my fictional portrayal of them.**

 **.**

 **Now...on with the show!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 161**

 **~X~**

* * *

Flinn crouched down just a bit, his blade held out before him, while Frodo began to hurl the stones with deadly accuracy at their oncoming attackers. The wolves yipped in pain as the rocks struck them in the head and side, and one even went down, plowing into the soft grass as Frodo had targeted its front leg. That still left the two others heading right for them, but Flinn raced forward and swung his blade at the lead wolf, slicing through its neck with a force he didn't realize he possessed. The animal cried out in pain, veering away as it stumbled around a bit, before dropping to the ground as blood drained from the deep wound in its throat.

This caused the third wolf to skid to a halt, reassessing the two creatures before it, and perhaps deciding they were not the easy prey they had hoped. His two comrades were either limping, or now dead, and he held back for a moment, deciding the best form of attack.

"You've done your best, Frodo, now get up in that tree!" Flinn begged, unsure if they could hold off the remaining two much longer.

"And I said I'm staying!" the hobbit affirmed, reaching for a few more stones.

The wolf with the limp growled in rage as he saw his assailant arming himself once more, and lunged directly at Frodo. Thankfully, his throwing arm was not the only fast part of the hobbit, and he hit the dirt as the beast sailed over him, its teeth and claws missing him by mere inches. The wolf landed on all four feet, but skidded a bit as his paws slipped on the grass. However, once it found its footing, he bounded towards Frodo, snarling and slobbering as he came. Holly and Frerin screamed once more from up in the trees, the little lass burying her face in the dwarfling's shoulder, too afraid to watch. Down below, Frodo knew there was no escaping his fate, and no amount of rocks would save him this time.

However, his sword-brother had other ideas, and seconds before he would have sunk his teeth into Frodo's neck, Flinn leapt in between, driving his sword into the chest of the beast. The momentum of his hairy attacker caused the young prince to fall to the ground, finding himself pinned beneath the now lifeless corpse, weighed down and unable to move.

"FLINN!" Frodo screamed, grabbing hold of the animal's fur and pulling with all his might. It took a few agonizing seconds, but eventually the wolf was rolled away and a stunned and wide eyed Flinn was at last revealed. His blade, however, remained embedded deep in the lupine's flesh. "Flinn…are you all right?"

"I…I think so," he stammered, as his friend helped him to his feet. Yet the moment they were both upright, they quickly noticed that there was still one wolf left…and they were now _both_ unarmed. Flinn's eyes flew to where his sword lay, buried in the dead mongrel's body, and he wondered for a split second if he could get to it before the last animal attacked. Unfortunately, that question was answered for him, when the fury grey beast leapt into the air, directly at the two children.

Yet, much to Flinn and Frodo's infinite relief, the attack fell short. For at that moment a savage cry was heard to their right, and a muscular dwarf came sailing through the air, tackling the wolf mid-leap, and driving them both to the ground with a painful thud. Amid a cacophony of growls, curse words, and cries of pain, the two combatants wrestled around in the dirt and grass, with no one knowing who might emerge the victor.

"Uncle Thorin!" Flinn screamed, no longer fearing for his own life, but that of his kin. He made to rush forward to aid his uncle, but Frodo held him back, knowing he would only hinder the mighty dwarf in his battle.

Suddenly, there was another sound to his right, causing Frodo to look over, afraid it was more wolves approaching to finish them off. Yet instead, he saw his father, Paladin, and Saradoc, running at top speed, attempting to reach Thorin and offer assistance. However, before they were able to, a loud crack was heard, followed by silence, and everyone halted in their tracks, watching an exhausted and bloody Thorin rise to his feet…having finished off the wolf by breaking its neck with a mighty twist.

For a moment everyone was still, unable to move or speak after such a harrowing ordeal. The silence was broken by the heart-rending sob of Flinn as he bolted to his uncle, throwing himself into his arms, ignoring the blood that now soaked the dwarf's sleeve.

"Uncle Thorin!" Flinn cried, clinging to the king's neck as he held him up with is one good arm.

"Shhhh…it's all right…now," the dwarf said, his voice hoarse and raspy, and coming out in short gasps. "You're safe. Everyone's safe." And while he was doing his best to comfort his nephew with his words, Thorin realized he was saying them more for himself…in order to get his rapidly beating heart to slow at last.

"Frodo! Holly!" Drogo choked out, taking is son in his arms as he watched Saradoc and Paladin help the two shaking children down from the tree. "Oh, my wee ones…thank Yavanna you are safe!"

"It was Flinn, Papa!" Frodo stated, clinging to his father with both hands. "He saved us! He made Frerin and Holly climb the tree, and then when the wolf attacked me, he stabbed him right in the gut."

"Thank you, Flinn," Drogo told the dwarfling, his eyes shining with tears of joy. "Thank you so very, very much."

"I'm very proud of you, Flinn," Thorin told the still sobbing lad in his arms. "You were very brave."

"I…I didn't feel very brave," the blond dwarfling sniffled, pulling back and wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand. "I was so scared those wolves were going to eat us."

"But that's what true bravery is…doing what needs to be done, even if you're scared," Thorin insisted, repeating the adage that he had told the lad's father and uncle many times in the past. "And today…I would say you were the bravest one of all."

"Frodo stood with me…even though he didn't have a sword to fight with," Flinn told his uncle. "But he's really good with a handful of rocks."

"Then I'm proud of you both," Thorin grinned, looking over at the now blushing hobbit.

"Uncle!" Frerin cried, having just been set down on the ground by Saradoc, and quickly ran over, wrapping his arms around Thorin's legs. "Are you hurt bad?"

"Nah, just a scratch," the king assured his youngest nephew, though he was not quite sure how truthful he was being. His arm stung like he'd been cut with a newly forged blade, and he could feel the sticky blood oozing down beneath his sleeve. Marigold was not going to be happy when she saw what the wolf had done. Yet better that, than two dead dwarflings and a couple of hobbits.

Drogo was now hugging both his children as if he would never let go, kissing them over and over as he checked them for injuries. Paladin was inspecting the three dead wolves, taking time to remove Flinn's sword from the body of the second beast. Saradoc came up alongside Thorin, insisting that he allow him to take a look at his arm, and giving a sharp hissing sound when he saw the deep gash beneath the now torn sleeve.

"Sit over here, Thorin, and let's get that shirt off so Drogo bind you up," he ordered, apparently giving no heed to the fact he was now bossing around a king. Yet hobbits were not the type to be awed by such titles, and Thorin willingly complied, giving no sign of offense. Frodo and Holly's father was reluctant to let go of his children, yet at the sight of the dwarf's bloody arm, he quickly set to work, wrapping the wound with strips he tore from the now ruined shirt Thorin had been wearing. In no time at all, the dark haired king sported a fine field dressing, insuring he would not bleed to death before they made it back to where he could be treated properly. Flinn and Frerin watched every move Drogo made with fear in their eyes, worried over the health of their uncle.

"It's not as bad as I first thought," the hobbit told Thorin. "Still, you'll need to get it tended to immediately by a real doctor just to be on the safe side. But don't worry, you should still be able to swing that pretty wife of yours around a few times on the dancefloor at the upcoming party."

"Here, Flinn," Paladin said, approaching them with the dwarfling's sword in his hand. "You will be wanting this back, I'm sure."

"I…I don't even want to look at it!" the blond prince stated, turning his head away in disgust. "I…I killed today, Uncle… _I killed_."

"Yes, you did. But would you rather it be Frerin, or Frodo and Holly, lying there on the ground?" Thorin asked in a quiet and somber tone.

"No!" Flinn assured him firmly. "Never!"

"Then you need to understand what you did was necessary," the king continued. "A good warrior does not go looking for a fight, but neither does he run from one when the lives of those he loves are in danger. I know it's hard…and it hurts you right here," Thorin said, placing his fingers lightly over the dwarfling's heart. "But in time, it will fade, and you will realize what happened here today saved not only you…but your brother, Frodo, and Holly as well. Your father will be extremely proud of the way you conducted yourself." He reached out and placed his hand on the back of Flinn's neck, pulling him close enough to rest his forehead against his nephew's. "He will most certainly praise you, just like I'm doing now…" Thorin then pulled back and gave Flinn a wink. "And then he will more than likely kill me for allowing you and your brother to ever be put in such a dangerous situation."

"He will not!" Flinn laughed, wiping away more of his tears as he tried to smile. "Adad couldn't ever be mad at you."

"Oh…I beg to differ on that," Thorin chuckled. "Your adad and I have butted heads on many occasions, but I still love him dearly. Just as I love the both of you." He then pulled them both into a fierce hug. When he let them go, he turned to Flinn once more, his face growing stern. "Now…take your sword and wipe it clean. You are a tested warrior now, and a soldier knows never to leave his weapon stained with his enemy's blood." Thorin reached down and handed the dwarfling the remainder of his torn shirt, nodding towards the blade in Paladin's hand.

With a bit of hesitation, Flinn took his sword and slowly wiped it clean, before re-sheathing it with a nod of finality.

"And for once, Flinn, I'm happy you disobeyed my direct command," Thorin said, rising to his feet and placing his hand on the dwafling's shoulder.

"You are?" Flinn asked, looking confused. "What order? How did I disobey?"

"I strictly forbid you from taking your sword out of its sheath…remember?" he grinned. "In this instance, you were wise to disregard my instructions."

This made everyone laugh…at least a little, for most were still shaken up over what had just transpired. But it was with slightly lighter hearts that they all headed back towards Hobbiton, with Drogo carrying Holly, and Saradoc hefting Frerin, since Thorin was in no condition to carry anyone. Frodo and Flinn walked side by side, the two of them in silent contemplation.

"Flinn," Frodo spoke at last. "Thank you for saving me and my sister."

"You helped too," the dwarfling humbly admitted. "You gave me the courage to stand and fight. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there beside me."

"You would have done exactly what was needed…just like you did," Frodo stated, throwing his arm around his friend's shoulder. "I'll never forget it either."

"Well, you're my sword-brother, Frodo," Flinn reasoned, giving him a big smile. "And anytime you ever need me…I promise I'll be there. No matter what."

"I believe you, Flinn," the little hobbit smiled. "And I'm counting on that, too."

.

.

They hadn't gone far, just leaving the wooded area and coming out into a meadow when they saw Dwalin, Bilbo, Kili and Tauriel heading right for them at a dead run.

"Thorin!" Dwalin called, catching sight of his wounded arm almost immediately. "Three of the wolves split off from the pack and headed this way!"

"We know," the dwarf king said with a nod. "They are dead."

"You killed them?" Kili asked, admiration for his uncle shinning in his eyes.

"One of them," Thorin revealed, reaching out with his good arm and placing his hand on Flinn's shoulder. "This brave soldier took care of the other two."

"Flinn?" Kili gasped, eyeing his nephew with shock and awe. "You killed two wolves?"

"I…I had to," he told everyone, looking none too happy to be receiving the attention. "They would have eaten Frerin and Holly. Frodo helped."

"I threw a few rocks," the hobbit contradicted proudly, smiling at his friend in gratitude. "Flinn was the one who did all the work."

"Well, whoever did the deed, that takes care of the lot of them," Dwalin nodded firmly.

"We found the pack feasting on a few sheep that belonged to Duffer Tolebrook," Bilbo explained. "We managed to slay them all with bow, ax, and sword…but three of them got away from us. Glad to hear you all took care of them."

"We should go tell those near the Brandywine Bridge, so they can remove that tree that is serving as path for the wolves to cross," Saradoc stated, nudging Paladin with his elbow.

"Right, we will do that while you go tell the rest of Hobbiton that they can come out of their homes now," the sandy blond hobbit said in agreement. "We'll drop by on the way, and tell Esme that everyone is safe. Please be sure to tell Ellie for me as well."

"We will," Drogo nodded, watching the two younger hobbits head off.

"And it looks as if you need some tending there, Uncle," Kili mentioned, eying the blood soaked bandage on Thorin's arm. "Aunt Marigold is not going to be pleased when she sees that."

"It was well worth it," Thorin assured him, smiling down at Flinn and giving him a wink. "But I agree, no sense in delaying the inevitable. The quicker Mari gets to ranting, the sooner she will be done and things can get back to normal."

"And here you believed the Shire was danger free," Bilbo laughed.

"Aye. All Uncle Thorin thought he needed to worry about was getting lost and being attacked by a cow," Kili chuckled, causing Bilbo and Drogo to look at the young prince in confusion. When the dwarves noticed that the hobbits were not laughing…Kili shrugged his shoulders. "I guess you had to be there."

.

.

"Thorin Oakenshield!" Marigold nearly screamed as she came down the lane and skidded to a halt. The word had just gone out that the wolves had been taken care of and everyone could return to their daily chores, drawing Bergie, Marigold and the children to the main square. The two lasses had done their best to remain calm and collected during their confinement, mostly for the sake of the children. Yet, when she saw her husband, sitting on a bench with Dr. Burrows tending to his wounded arm, she panicked. "Oh, Mahal, what happened?"

"He got scratched saving us, Auntie Marigold," Frerin explained, placing his hands on his hips and sounding very clinical in his explanation. "He's not hurt bad, and he'll be just fine in no time." He then turned and looked up at the physician. "Isn't that right?"

"Aye, lad," old Burrows nodded, smiling down at the child. "Your prognosis is correct. You would make a fine doctor yourself." When Thorin looked at the hobbit questioningly, he further explained. "Well, out of everyone here, including you, Master Thorin, he was the only one who watched everything I did without flinching or getting sick."

"I only flinched because you were stabbing my skin with that blasted needle!" Thorin growled, not liking anyone calling his bravery into question. Yet even he had to agree that his youngest nephew didn't appear to be the least bit squeamish.

"But what happened?" Marigold persisted, not having had her question answered.

"I had a run in with a wolf," Thorin informed her, waving off her concern. "Don't worry…I won."

"Oh, you might think you have," Marigold huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "But when you are laid up in an easy chair, with that arm in a sling, don't you come crying to me about wanting to go to the forge!"

"I should have let the wolf eat me," Thorin grumbled, though only in jest, for he knew his wife was only worried over him, and rightly so. Still, his murmurings made Flinn snicker a little, and that alone was worth the effort.

"And what about you, my fine warrior?" Bergie asked, coming to stand beside her own husband. She had arrived with Marigold, carrying little Raina in her arms, while the other three children matching the adults step for step.

"Not a scratch on me, love," Dwalin assured her, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "Those wolves never stood a chance." He then looked over at Kili and Tauriel, giving them a wink. "Especially with two fine archers picking them off before they could even get near us. Although that's not to say that Bilbo and I didn't get a few good licks in when one or two slipped past them. Couldn't let them have all the fun."

"No, of course not!" Bergie laughed, though she elbowed him just a bit harder than necessary, making sure he knew she had been worried over his stubborn hide. Still, he only grinned back at her, causing her stern look to fade until only the love remained.

"Drogo!" came another frantic call, everyone turning to see Primula padding down the lane towards them, her eyes searching desperately for her little ones. When Holly saw her mother, she broke loose from Drogo and ran into her waiting arms.

"Mama!" Holly cried, burying her face in her chest as she let lose her tears. "It was so scary! The mean old wolves were going to eat us!"

"Oh, my precious baby!" Prim sobbed, holding her daughter even closer. "Did they hurt you?"

"No, Frerin held on to me really tight in the tree," she told her mother between sniffles. "And Flinn and Frodo wouldn't let them come any closer."

"They did?" Now the frantic hobbit searched out the faces of her daughter's saviors, her own son and little Flinn. "You were both so very, very brave and I don't know what to say. Frodo, you saved your sister's life! And Flinn…thank goodness you were there with my son."

"He's my sword-brother," Frodo announced, as if that made everything clear. "Where else would he be?" And turning to Flinn, the small hobbit threw his arms around his friend and gave him a big hug. "You're the best friend ever, Flinn. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I promise you'll never have to find out," Flinn assured him, embracing him back with a wide smile.

"There you go, all patched up," Dr. Burrows announced, leaning over to put his medical supplies back in his bag. "Anyone else in need of some care?" When no one spoke up, he nodded his head and headed back to his little office, to see if he had any patients waiting for him there.

"Well, I suppose we should all retire back to Bag End and see what Daisy has whipped up for us," Bilbo suggested. "She tends to cook a lot when she is nervous, so I'm sure there is enough for everyone." He turned to Drogo and Prim, the small family still looking a bit shaken. "Please join us, no sense in trying to fix a meal after all this fuss. And I think the wee ones would enjoy some time with each other…without being chased by wild animals."

"You won't get any arguments from me, Bilbo," Prim said with a smile of gratitude.

"Then it's settled. Dinner at Bag End!" Bilbo announced.

"What about the wolves?" Kili asked, turning to stare in the direction he knew the dead carcasses to be. "We shouldn't just leave them out there to rot."

"No, they won't go to waste," Hamfast told the dwarf prince, having joined the little group during the discussion, flanked by several other males from the town. "We will have Rufus and Wil Chub go take care of the remains. They're both furriers, so they'll have their hides stretched and tanned in no time." He then gave a bow to Thorin and the others. "We thank you profusely for protecting our homes and property, your visit was quite fortuitous, master dwarves."

"Just glad we could be of help," Thorin replied, standing up and winching just a bit as the movement stretched his new stitches. "But if you will excuse us, I believe there is an easy chair with my name on it back at Bag End."

"You're darn right there is!" Marigold stated firmly, taking his good arm and flopping it over her shoulders as she began to lead him up the path.

"I'm starting to think he would rather tangle with the wolves again than his wife," Bilbo whispered to Drogo, causing the younger hobbit to snicker.

.

.

Kili and Tauriel were a few paces behind, hanging back on purpose so that they could speak privately.

"Are you sure you're all right… _both_ of you?" Kili whispered, giving his wife a worried look.

"Of course," she smiled, touched by his concern. "Elves are not fragile creatures, we are difficult to injure and very rarely get sick. Please do not worry about me so, Kili. We are both just fine."

"I can't help but worry," he informed her solemnly. "You and little Ithil are my life now. I don't know what I would do without the two of you."

"I love you too, my prince," Tauriel told him, leaning down to give him a kiss. "And I too cannot wait until we hold our little moon in our arms. But until then, please know he is safe and happy. Just as I am whenever I am with you."

This made Kili grin widely, always loving it when his wife said such things. He would do anything to protect her and make her happy. And soon, there would be another life for him to fret and worry over…as well as love.

.

.

Torin, who had held back until now, scurried up to walk beside little Holly, who was holding onto her mother's hand as if she would never let go.

"I…I'm glad you're all right, Holly," Torin told her, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye as they walked.

"Thank you, Tor," she murmured, still sniffling a bit now and then.

"I…I'm sorry you were scared," he spoke again, hoping to keep the conversation going.

"Thank you again," the polite lass told him. Yet if he was expecting any more, he was sadly disappointed.

"Holly…I…I'm still really sorry for what I said before," he said at last, the words coming out in a low moan of guilt. "And if anything would have happened to you today…I would have just felt terrible."

"I said that I forgave you, Tor," she told him, though no smile accompanied her words.

"And…and we're still friends?" he asked, not quite sure by her tone.

"Yes, of course," she assured him. Yet before he could say any more, Holly turned to Drogo and held her hands up to him in a pleading manner.

"Papa, can you carry me, I'm tired of walking," she begged.

"Of course my duckling," he replied, scooping her up in his arms, giving Torin a sympathetic smile.

"That was a very nice of you, Torin," Prim told the now confused child at her side. "Holly is just very tired and not quite herself right now. But don't feel bad, she said she forgave you and she meant it. She simply needs some time."

"All right," Torin sighed, not knowing what else he could do to make things right. Maybe her mother was correct and later on they could run around and be friends just like before. But for now, he would give Holly some space…after all, she just had a very trying day.

* * *

 **And there you go...all safe and sound once more. *wipes sweat from brow***

 **Flinn and Frodo did good, and so did Thorin. The Shire is once more the quiet, peaceful place is was before.**

 **Now...Party Time!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **abc:** I can't really say I have a 'posting schedule' anymore, now that I am writing mostly as I go. I have to write the chapter, look it over for a day, add more stuff, change things, etc. and then send it off to be beta read...and when it comes back, I change more stuff and then send it out. ha ha. So it all depends on when I can write, fix, and when my betas can get it back to me. And look...they just did. ha ha. Oh yes, the Shire is not as safe as they thought, and of course Flinn is just like his Adad! Adorable and protective! As for a rite of passage for a first kill...um...I don't think so, and if there was, it should wait till he gets home and dad can take part too. Was this fast enough? As I just said above...the time frame is not all on me. ha ha. Thanks.

 **Emrfangirl:** Nope, peaceful is nice, but you got to stick a bit of suspense and danger in...I mean, hello...this IS Middle Earth. ha ha. And Holly and Rose in a screaming contest? It would make my ears bleed! ha ha. Thanks.

 **arrondissement:** Thanks for your kind words, and I am glad you are shipping Tolly. That is so cute! I was rather fond of the kitten part too - being a cat person myself - and did you really think I would let our little lads be eaten? Never! As for you pointing out that oops of mine...THANKS! I had NOT noticed it and really appreciate you letting me know. You see, originally I wrote it with Theoden being an infant, and Bard and Tilda had yet to go down and visit to see him...but then I checked the timeline and found out that Theoden was born in the same year I had Flinn born, so I changed it...but apparently missed that one little part. So, again...thanks for catching it and pointing it out. Yes, everyone will find out about baby Ithil soon enough. Thanks.

 **dojoson41:** ha ha, oh yes, Kili will have a field day with teasting Fili about his 'runaway kids' but then like you said...just wait till it happens to HIM! ha ha. Ha ha, Gandalfette is my favorite. ha ha. Too funny. Thanks.


	162. Chapter 162

**.**

 **It was brought to my attention that I overlooked a very vital part of the Shire's defensive system. Thus I made a quick change to this chapter to reflect this. I hope this helps explain a few things:**

 **The Shirriffs** , also known as the **Watch** , were the sole form of law enforcement in the Shire, and the closest thing to a form of defense or deterrent that the Shire position of Shirriff was a voluntary honor. There were a total of twelve Shirriffs, three for each Farthing, though more could be called up in time of need (as happened around TA 3001). The only thing that differentiated Shirriffs from other Hobbits was a feather they were given to wear in their hats. Along with the Shirriffs-service, the **Bounders** were charged with responsibility of keeping strange persons and creatures from entering the Shire and making trouble. They wandered or perhaps patrolled parts of the Shire and its borders as part of their duties. They deferred to the Shirriffs-service and were probably deputized able-bodied hobbits that were charged with helping them in their job.

.

.

 **Chapter 162**

 **~X~**

* * *

Thorin and the others had almost reached Bag End, when they saw a small group of hobbits heading down the lane towards them. They all had weapons in their hands, though most of those were farm implements, ranging from sickles to shovels. Three of them had identical, long pheasant feathers stuck in their jaunty caps, causing them to stand out from the rest. However, the usual happy looking hobbits each wore such fierce looks of determination, that for a split second, Thorin found himself reaching for his own weapon. Yet when he saw that Rory Brandybuck was leading them, he relaxed.

"Thorin!" his father-in-law called, speeding up their pace. "We got word there were wolves in our borders, so I rounded up the Shirriffs and a few of the Bounders as quickly as I could. We'd just gone up to see if you wished to join us, but Daisy said you had already gone out." He then stopped and gaped at Thorin's red stained bandage. "What happened to your arm lad?"

Thorin Oakenshield, the mighty king of Erebor and victor at the Battle of Five Armies, had to chuckle. Only Rory could, and would, call him _lad_ without fear of reprisal…even if he was over a hundred and fifty years the hobbit's senior.

"The wolves are all taken care of, Rory," Bilbo stated, stepping into the conversation. "No need to worry any further."

"What? How?" one of the other hobbits asked, looking shocked by this news.

"By bow, ax and sword…not to mention a few well-placed stones," Dwalin spoke up, giving Flinn and Frodo a little wink. "The Shire's safe now, you can all go back to your business."

There was a collective sigh of relief from the group, for it appeared that several of them had not been looking forward to engaging such a formidable foe.

"If you would spread the word to the rest of Hobbiton, it would be greatly appreciated," Bilbo suggested. "And would one of you be sure to let Ellie Took know that Paladin and Saradoc headed down to the Brandywine Bridge to tell them it's safe to remove the tree that fell over the river? It wouldn't do to have her worry."

"Aye!" one of the younger hobbits nodded, taking off at a run towards Paladin's home.

"Well, boys," Rory told the rest of the group. "Looks like we came to the party a mite too late. Yet I thank you all for your willingness and support. I will be sure to mention each of your names to Mayor Whitefoot."

Each of the hobbits nodded in reply, giving Thorin and the others salutes of admiration, before breaking off in different directions, eager to spread the word that the wolves were no longer a threat.

"Now…what happened to your arm, Thorin?" Rory asked again, not about to be derailed in his query.

"What do you think happened, Father?" Marigold said with a longsuffering sigh, leaning in a bit closer to her husband, as she looked up at him with pride. "He raced in to save the day…and ended up with yet another battle scar that I must attend to." And while her tone was meant to be sharp, the fear and worry in her eyes tempered it greatly.

"Well, I'm glad to hear about the saving the day part, though it does grieve me to see my daughter's husband bleeding, like you are," Rory said, shaking his head. He then shrugged and looked over at Marigold. "Still, I suppose that's what happens when you marry a fierce warrior of a dwarf, my dear. Best get used to it."

"No, I never shall," she stated firmly. "So you best take better care, husband, and not go giving me grey hairs before my time!"

"Yes, my love," Thorin grinned, leaning down to kiss her on the tip of her nose. "I will endeavor to do my best."

"Thank you," she nodded in finality. Then looking over at her father, her countenance brightened. "We are all dining at Bilbo's tonight, would you and mother care to join us?"

"We would be delighted to!" he replied, leaning forward and holding out his hands in an invitation to Rose. The little lass quickly broke from the pack and raced into his arms, allowing her grandfather to hoist her up. "Would you like to come with me to fetch her, little one?"

"Oh, yes!" Rose giggled, having grown very fond of her grandparents since their arrival. "Do you think Grandmother has any of those special cookies she bakes?"

"I'm willing to bet she does!" Rory laughed. "And I doubt it will be too hard to convince her to bring a basket of them along for dessert."

"Yippeee," Rose cried, clapping her hands in glee.

"I told you they would spoil our girls," Marigold whispered to Thorin.

"Let them," he replied, just as quietly, a smile on his face. "It makes me happy to see your parents enjoying their grandchildren so much. They will miss them terribly when we leave."

"Yes…when we leave," the hobbit lass repeated, a look of sorrow in her eyes. "And yet, I think it is getting to be time. Erebor needs its king, and I believe its king needs Erebor just as much."

"Nay…all I need is you, Marigold," he countered, looking down at her with all the love in his heart. "Only you."

.

.

The next few weeks passed uneventfully, yet with great speed. The party planning was in full swing and even though the much anticipated event was still days away, many of the tables and tents had already been set up in the field beneath the large oak tree. The whole Shire was abuzz with excitement.

Thorin had indeed healed nicely, with Marigold now only fussing over him half the time, and having long since allowed him to return to the smithy…but only with his promise that he wouldn't overdo. Merry was back up and running around as well, with no sign that his ankle had ever been hurt. And while Flinn and Frodo appeared to have weathered the harrowing experience well, a couple times Thorin and Kili had to come in at night and comfort the older dwarfling when he was plagued with nightmares over the incident. The dwarf king assured Flinn that it was normal, and nothing to be ashamed of, even revealing that he too had gone through much the same thing after his first kill. Granted, Thorin's enemy had been an orc, and amid a battle fought beside his own father…but it had still resulted in nightmares.

Tor continued to do all he could to get back in the good graces of Holly, and tried not to take it personally when she refused to come out and play with him and the others as much. She apparently preferred to stay inside and under the watchful eye of her parents, since the incident with the wolves. Prim and Drogo had been worried about her at first, but as the days went on, the little hobbit lass appeared to be recovering well. Even she seemed excited about the party, and talked non-stop about the food, the decorations, and all the booths that had been planned.

Saradoc, Drogo, and Paladin's families, as well as Hamfast and his, were a constant feature at the Baggins' home, all of the children becoming fast friends. The little round door seemed to never fully shut, for someone was always running in or out, the place a hive of chatter and laughter. Bilbo had become so used to all the chaos that he wondered how they would live without it once Thorin and his company returned to Erebor. He would miss them all a great deal.

.

.

Finally the big day arrived, bright and sunny without a cloud in the sky. Gandalf had returned, right on time, with a cart full of fireworks and other assorted surprises for the celebration. There were dozens of tents and even more wooden booths set up, each one offering games, wares, food, drink, and anything else one could dream up that would entertain a hobbit. As all the guests began to arrive, Bilbo was there to welcome them all, ushering them along, pointing out features he was sure would interest some, while directing others to different activities. He truly was the host with the most…of everything!

"A fine job, Bilbo," Gandalf complimented as the meadow began to fill with eager hobbits and dwarves…and one elf. "Besides being a master burglar, you appear to excel in party planning."

"We hobbits are known far and wide for our hospitality, and affinity for celebrations…no matter the occasion," Bilbo laughed, watching a group of children crowding around a booth designed to entertain the younger groups. "And I do have to admit, the promise of your fireworks later tonight was quite the draw. I wouldn't be surprised if we had visitors from as far as Buckland or Michel Delving!"

"I would hope so," Gandalf muttered, looking a bit offended. "Otherwise I would begin to fear that my reputation was slipping!"

This caused both friends to laugh heartily, before Bilbo returned to his assignment as host.

.

.

As the day progressed, with everyone having a marvelous time, the crowds did indeed swell to an almost unheard of size, leaving Bilbo to worry that they might not have enough food for all. However, Daisy, being well prepared for any situation, had taken it upon herself to enlist the help of many of the lasses in Hobbiton. So it was, that as the sun began to set, a steady stream of hobbits marched into the fields, all carrying trays, boxes, and barrels containing more food and drink, assuring that no one would be left lacking.

Once dinner was served, dessert eaten, and fresh kegs tapped for the pleasure of all, Mayor Will Whitefoot got up and stood on a small platform erected for toasts and speeches.

"Hobbits of the Shire!" he bellowed out, holding up his mug of ale as everyone quieted down, turning their attentions to him. "Tonight we all wish to thank Bilbo and Daisy Baggins for their fine hospitality and delicious food!" This was met with a round of cheers, many lifting their glasses to the now blushing pair. "Nothing gladdens our hearts, or our stomachs, more than an evening of merrymaking, which tonight was of the highest quality."

"And it ain't over yet!" called a loud voice from the crowd, apparently belonging to Fatty Bolger.

"Yes, yes, there's indeed more to come," Will laughed, knowing this night would more than likely not be over before the sun rose the following day. "But tonight also gives us the perfect opportunity to thank a group of visitors who have done us a true service during their stay. I'm speaking of Master Thorin Oakenshield, and his companions, who bravely battled the wolves who attacked our lands a few weeks prior. If it had not been for them and their skill with blade and bow, there is no telling what damage might have been done to our homes, stock…or our very lives." Here he turned and looked directly at the dwarves and elf, sitting at a few of the nearby tables, raising his mug to them in a salute. "We thank you all for what you have done, and from this day on, you and your kind are more than welcome within the borders of the Shire. To the dwarves!"

"To the dwarves!" came the riotous round of cheers and applause, causing Thorin and the others to look around in shock. The entire time they had been in residence, each had been treated decently, yet with a mixture of wary suspicion. Now to be hailed as hometown heroes, well, that was quite a shock.

"Will you be saying a few words in response?" Bilbo asked, grinning at the flustered king. "It will be expected, and you wouldn't want to disappoint everyone, would you?"

Thorin looked at his friend dubiously, not sure if he was teasing or not. But when the hobbits around him all began to call out, urging him to rise and join their mayor on the stand, the dwarf was given little choice in the matter.

"Go on, cousin," Dwalin chuckled, shoving at Thorin in an effort to get him to rise. "Show 'em that the king of Erebor can be gracious. Or…at least as best as a pompous windbag like yourself can muster."

This earned a stern look from Thorin, yet he did indeed rise to his feet and make his way up to the platform, amid another round of applause.

"Umm," Thorin began, clearing his throat and looking out over the sea of hobbit faces. He was more than used to giving speeches back home, but he had not anticipated having to deliver one here…and certainly not tonight. Suddenly he missed Balin, and his fancy way with words, always there to aid him in sounding more dignified than he truly was. Still…he was sure he could manage something. _He hoped._ "We thank you greatly for your kind words of appreciation. And it was our pleasure to be of assistance in your time of need. We have enjoyed your hospitality, your kindness, and are glad that we were able to repay you in some small way. A handful of your fine folk journeyed to Erebor half a dozen years ago, offering their services to us in a project that has since produced its yield tenfold. It was our honor to offer you aid, thus continuing to strengthen the friendships and ties between Erebor and the Shire. May your pantries never run empty, and the hairs on your feet never fall out."

The calls and cheers that rang out were near to deafening, and as Thorin looked over at his wife, kin, and friends, he saw that they were clapping just as enthusiastically. He had apparently done well.

"And now, friends," Mayor Whitefoot shouted over the noise. "What say we get to the music and dancing? And if Master Thorin will permit me, I would ask for the privilege of a turn around the floor with his lovely wife, Marigold. Might I have your permission?"

"Aye…but only after I've had the privilege of dancing with her a few times myself," Thorin chuckled, liking the pudgy hobbit, but still not willing to give up his chance to hold Marigold in his arms. After all…dwarves were a jealous lot by nature, and Thorin was definitely a dwarf!

.

.

Thorin did indeed dance with his wife many times, as well as with Bergie, Daisy, Menegilda, and even Esme Brandybuck, before the night was over. Yet most of the time he spent at Bilbo's side, smoking his pipe and chatting with the pleasant hobbit. They would be leaving for home soon, and the two friends were beginning to feel the melancholy setting in over the prospect.

"You will come back to Erebor yourself soon, won't you?" Thorin asked, looking over at Bilbo in anticipation. "You can't expect us to always be the ones journeying across Arda, can you?"

"Nay, we'll come. Though I do have to say that your people are far more adventurous than mine," Bilbo laughed, blowing a perfect smoke ring into the air, watching as it floated over the darkened hills before fading from sight. "I'll see what I can do about convincing Daisy to make a trip to the Lonely Mountain within the next decade or so. Until then, you just keep those letters and updates of your family coming."

"Agreed," Thorin nodded, turning his attention back to the merry gathering laid out before him. Flinn and Talin were zipping around the dancefloor, bumping into people and laughing the whole time, while Rose and Frerin were also doing their best as well. Though the king noted that his youngest nephew appeared to have two left feet and caused his daughter a bit of pain every time he stomped on her toes. Frodo and Pearl, Paladin's oldest daughter, appeared to be doing much better as a couple, even if the lad looked a bit uncomfortable, unsure about the proper steps. Rory took the opportunity to dance with Marigold, while Menegilda sat nearby, happily bouncing Raina on her knee, amid peals of laughter. Everyone appeared to be having a wonderful time.

All but Torin, that was, for he was standing off to the side, eyeing little Holly Baggins with what could only be described as a pout. Thorin noticed that something had caused a strain on the children's friendship, but he had been warned by Marigold not to interfere. So, leaving it in the capable hands of his wife, he had put it out of his mind.

"Why are Kili and Tauriel not dancing?" Bilbo asked, taking note that the dark haired prince and his elven wife were relaxing at a table, watching the merriment, but not joining in. "From what I remember, Kili's typically the life of a party, on his feet the whole time and never lacking for a partner. Is Tauriel not the dancing kind? Or do they fear they look an odd pair when they do?"

"Oh, they do make the odd pair, in height, that is," Thorin chuckled. "Yet that never stops them, nor do they appear to notice. I'm certain that Kili, being the overprotective dwarf our race is known to be, simply does not wish to overtax his wife, or put any undue stress on their unborn child."

Bilbo, who had just taken a drink of his ale, spit it out all over the grass before him, causing Thorin to pull away, not wishing to be caught in the spray.

"THEIR WHAT?" Bilbo rasped out, choking on both air and ale. "Why didn't anyone say something?"

"We're not supposed to know," Thorin informed him, wiping ale droplets off of his trouser legs with a look of irritation. "And you can't tell them I told you either."

"Why keep it all hush-hush?" the hobbit asked, looking over at Kili and Tauriel with renewed wonder. "I think its great news!"

"So do we!" Thorin huffed, apparently frustrated by all the secrecy as well. "But they have yet to inform us of the blessed event, Mahal only knows why, thus we're respecting their privacy. Dwalin thinks it's because Tauriel does not wish to stand down from her position just yet, being a warrior and all. I think it has more to do with the fact that Kili wants his brother to be the first to know. Yet, for whatever reason, they apparently intend on telling everyone when the time is right for them…thus we wait."

"Oh, my!" Bilbo gasped, sitting up a bit straighter. "And you let Tauriel fight wolves knowing she was with child?"

"Like I said, Tauriel is a very capable warrior," Thorin stated firmly. "Next to Dwalin, there is none other I trust more with the lives of my family and friends. And if she feels she can engage in such activities, who am I to stop her? Besides, with both Kili and Dwalin watching over her, she was in no real danger. The two of them would have laid down their lives to protect her."

"But if Kili and Tauriel haven't said anything, how did you find out?" Bilbo queried.

"Dwalin and I are both fathers, and we know the signs better than most," Thorin assured his friend with a sly grin. "The little looks Kili gives her when he thinks no one is looking, how she often lays her hand upon her stomach in a loving manner, or how my nephew has been overly delicate with Tauriel ever since Rivendell. That's when Dwalin and I think it happened. And also, since leaving Elrond's home, they both just seem more at ease…more content." Thorin took a few puffs on his pipe, appearing deep in thought. "I know they've wanted a child for some time, and with Dis and Flinn being blessed just recently, I can imagine that only heightened their desire for one of their own. Now, there seemed to be no tangible anxiety in that department, they appear…relaxed."

"Well, I'm happy for them!" Bilbo grinned. "And I promise not to say a word."

"Good, since if you do, Marigold and Bergie would likely skin you alive…just as they said they would do to Dwalin and I if we said anything in front of the couple," Thorin laughed. "I suppose they'll tell us in their own time, more than likely when we get home. Until then…well, let's just say it's going to be a long journey, and we'll have to watch our tongues carefully."

"I'll say," Bilbo nodded, knowing how hard it was _not_ to say something, especially when it was such good news.

"How about you, old friend?" Thorin asked, looking to change the subject…somewhat. "Any plans for children between you and Daisy?"

"No…no child for us," he told his friend in a somewhat sad but final tone. "It seems that it's simply not in the cards. But we are content, and we have named Frodo as our heir. Besides there are always enough fauntlings around our house to make sure we're never lacking in that department."

"As long as you're happy, Bilbo, that's all I could ask for you," Thorin nodded, understanding that no life was ever perfect, and that disappointments were things one must come to except. Even he, with his lovely wife and perfect little daughters still secretly wished for a son…and yet at the same time not. A son of his might one day feel slighted due to his hobbit blood preventing him from taking the throne. While Rose and Raina would never have aspirations for the crown, even though they would always be highly respected and seen as true princesses of Erebor. Thorin was more than pleased to pass the mantel of rulership to Fili; he had definitely earned it, and would be a fine king, one his people already respected and followed without question. Still…he understood Bilbo's predicament, and sympathized with him.

"So…when do you think you'll be leaving?" the hobbit asked, though fearing the answer.

"Two weeks," Thorin answered, also with a twinge of sadness in his tone. "We do not wish to delay too long and risk running into trouble, or arriving home after Durin's Day. We might be going by way of the Gap of Rohan, but the weather can turn on you in a blink of an eye…and it would be best to be safe inside the mountain when the snows come."

"Aye, that it would," Bilbo nodded in understanding. "We will miss you though," he stated. "Things won't be the same without you, old friend."

"And nothing has been the same in Erebor since you left," he said in return. "Hobbits are rather unique creatures, and there never seems to be a dull moment when one is around."

"Ahhh, and you would know that more than most," Bilbo laughed. "After all…you married one."

"That I did," Thorin agreed, grinning from ear to ear. "And I've never regretted it. Not for one moment."

.

.

Kili and Tauriel sat snuggled against each other, enjoying the sights and sounds of the party around them. The dwarf prince had already emptied, and refilled, his mug half a dozen times, and seemed in no hurry to stop. He couldn't help but wish that Fili or Bofur were there to celebrate with him. It wasn't quite as much fun drinking alone, and Tauriel had firmly refused to touch a drop of spirits since Rivendell. Dwalin had willingly downed a few with him, but then was stolen away by Bergie, begging her surefooted warrior to dance with her. The two were currently putting on quite a show, impressing everyone around them.

"Are you sure you do not wish to dance?" Tauriel asked, eyeing her husband suspiciously. "You appear to be concentrating on the festivities quite a lot."

"No…I was just watching Bergie and Dwalin," he assured her with a grin. "It still surprises me to see how light on his feet he is, especially for being such a lumbering troll."

"You do him a great disservice, husband," Tauriel scolded. "To be such a fine warrior, he would naturally have ample grace and agility. Perfect for both battle…and dancing. He is one of the best I've seen at both."

"Oh?" Kili asked, looking up at her with concern in his eyes. "And what about me? How do you view my battle and dancing skills?"

"Top of the class," she assured him with a wink and a smile. "Among a few other things I would certainly place you first at. You are a very well rounded dwarf, my love, with many fine-tuned skills."

"Well…that's more like it," he nodded, grinning wickedly up at her. "And even though I think dancing might be too strenuous on you and little Ithil…" Here he reached over and quickly gave her tummy a secretive pat. "I believe if we sit here nice and quiet, conserving our strength, we might be able to do a little undercover dancing of our own later. What do you think of that?"

"Need you ask, my love?" Tauriel giggled, loving that hungry look in her husband's eyes.

"Well…I never want you to think I would just _assume_ , or take your desires for granted," he told her, lifting her hand to his lips and kissing her palm suggestively.

"Then be assured that my desires are very much in tune with yours," Tauriel stated, letting her thumb brush across his lips, which were still turned up in a wide grin. "Now, stop looking at me like that, or I fear we will be required to cut this evening short, and I don't wish to leave before Gandalf's fireworks. After all, we missed out on them last time…remember?"

"How could I forget?" he said, letting out a low moan of desire, as well as frustration over having to wait. "Yet, I promise not to deprive you of them a second time…but only if that old wizard doesn't take all night before lighting them off!"

"Agreed," Tauriel told him, squeezing his hand as they continued to watch the dancing.

.

.

Torin had finally had enough. He had waited and watched most of the evening, looking for the perfect opportunity to ask Holly to dance, and thus far none had presented itself. So, throwing caution to the wind, he stomped over to where the little hobbit lass sat on a tall bench between her parents, her short little legs swinging back and forth merrily, unable to touch the ground.

"Holly," he began, having to clear his throat a few times before he could speak correctly. "Would you…I mean…do you want to dance…with me?" He then held his breath, waiting for the heartbreaking sound of her brushing him off once more. For he had asked her several times over the past weeks if she wanted to play, go for a walk, or dig in the garden at Master Gamgee's home, and every time he was left disappointed. So you could have knocked him over with a feather when this time… _she said yes!_

"I would love to dance with you, Tor," she told him with a little grin. "Thank you for asking."

The dwarfling was then left speechless, not knowing what to say or do next, but somehow he managed to extend his hand, helping her off the bench while her parents gave each other a knowing wink. Tor led Holly to the dance area, where they began to step side to side, a bit stiff and awkward, but both children had smiles on their faces.

"I…I was afraid you would say no…again," Torin told her after a few minutes of silence. "I was starting to think you didn't like me anymore."

"Of course I like you, Tor," she assured him, though she refused to make eye contact as she did. "I was…well…my feelings were a bit hurt, and then with all the stuff that happened with the wolves…I was just…just…"

"Mixed up?" Torin offered, seeing that she was lost for words.

"And scared," she nodded. "I just didn't feel like doing anything but stay home, where I felt safe. But I think I'm better now, really."

"Good, because I…well, I kind of missed you, Holly," he revealed, his ears turning a bit pink at the tips.

"I missed you too, Tor," she admitted, smiling back at him. "And I'll miss you even more when you go home."

"Yah…but we can write to each other," he suggested. "I mean…after I learn how to write proper, that is."

"Oh, yes!" Holly told him excitedly. "I'd like that."

"And you never know, we might be coming back to visit again real soon," he added hopefully. "After all, my ama is a hobbit and this was her home, so my adad said he would keep bringing her back for visits and stuff."

"I hope so," the lass said. "But until you leave, we can still play and have fun, can't we?"

"Sure! Would you like to go fishing down at the pond tomorrow?" Torin asked eagerly.

"All right…but you'll have to put the worm on the hook for me," she said, scrunching up her nose in distaste over the slimy job.

"Deal!" he told her with a wide grin, suddenly happier than he had been in a long time.

.

.

"Well…will you look at that," Bergie muttered, jerking her head to the side and causing Dwalin to turn in that direction. "It would appear that your son finally made up with Holly."

"Finally made up?" he asked, eyeing the young couple with furrowed brows. "Were they at odds?"

"You hadn't noticed?" she asked, pulling back a little from her dance partner and giving him a confused look. "Torin's been moping around for weeks trying to get the little lass to forgive him for his thoughtless words."

"What did he say?" Now Dwalin seemed upset, not liking the idea that any child of his would have been rude…especially to a sweet child, like Holly.

"Nothing that matters now," Bergie assured him, finding it funny that the irony was completely lost on her own less than tactful husband. "Let's just say that your son learned a very valuable lesson about females. One that will serve him well in the years to come. And who knows…one day, Holly might end up being our daughter-in-law. Wouldn't that be nice?"

"What? How?" Dwalin said with a scoff. "Dwarves don't come of age until they are in their seventies. Holly will have long since married by then."

"Not necessarily," Bergie argued. "Torin is part hobbit as well, you know. And who's to say he won't take after _my_ side and begin sparking with the lasses at a much younger age? It could happen. After all, out of both our children, he is more hobbit-like than dwarf. Just look at his feet!"

"But his ears are all dwarf," Dwalin countered, not sure if he liked the idea of his son growing up too quickly. "Still…I guess he got the best of both worlds, and no matter who he takes after, I still couldn't love him any more than I do now."

"Then we'll simply have to keep an eye on things, and perhaps you will be giving Torin that father/son talk sooner than you thought," Bergie laughed, knowing that her husband was dreading that day a great deal.

"I suppose I can handle Torin eventually taking a fancy to the opposite sex…but I draw the line at Talin!" he stated firmly. "She will not be finding her one until I am good and ready, understand?"

"Until _you're_ good and ready?" Bergie scoffed. "And when will that be? Never?"

"And then some!" he told her. "Now, let's stop discussing our children's future love lives and concentrate on dancing. There'll be plenty of time for that kind of disturbing talk later, and having you in my arms like this is a real treat, so I don't intend to waste a moment of it."

"Then spin me, you big brute, and show these hobbits how it's done!" Bergie laughed merrily, as Dwalin did just that, the two of them dancing nearly ever dance for the rest of the evening.

.

.

The night was indeed capped off with a fabulous display of fireworks. And this time, Gandalf got to shoot off the one shaped like a large fire-breathing dragon, causing several of the adults to scatter in fright, while the little ones clapped with delight. Thorin placed his arm around his wife's shoulders and looked down at little Raina, who was snuggled against her chest, sound asleep. It was moments like these that he lived for, moments when he could just be Thorin…husband and father.

Still, the mountain called to him and he knew he would return to take up the mantel of king once more. But someday, they would come back to the Shire, build a new life and live in peace. He looked forward to that day, when Fili had been crowned king, and Erebor was in the fine care of his nephew.

"Are you ready to go home?" Marigold asked, as if reading her husband's mind.

"Are you?" he countered, searching her eyes in hopes of learning the truth.

"I am," she assured him with a smile. "It was nice to be back here for a while, but I can't help but miss our other family and friends…not to mention our own bed. Bilbo's place is nice, but I fear the walls are a bit too thin for my liking. I now prefer the thick stone of Erebor."

"Afraid that you might become too loud while we are being amorous?" Thorin teased, knowing that his little wife could be rather wild at times…much to his delight.

"Something like that," she giggled, blushing slightly. "But to me, Erebor is home…for now. And wherever you are, that is exactly where I wish to be."

"Me as well, my precious gem," Thorin told her with a kiss on the cheek. "Always."

* * *

 **So there you have it, the final hoo-hah at the Shire. And a good time was had by all.**

 **Even Tor and Holly made up.**

 **Next will be the trip home.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **abc:** Yep, Flinn and Frodo were both very brave and they will indeed have stories to tell for years and years to come. Thorin was a big help, and I think Marigold has become a bit more used to him wounding himself these days, and thought she still fusses, it is more with exasperation really. ha ha. It is a far cry from back when they were courting and Dwalin nicked him in their sparring session. ha ha. Yes, all good things must come to an end, and so their visit must as well. AND this story too, if I can just wrap it up with a nice bow. ha ha. Thanks

 **arrondissement:** Yes, our boys were brave and Holly is still nursing a bit of bruised feelings...but she will get over it soon enough...oh, look...she just did! ha ha. That would have been sweet if he had fixed up a tea party for her...but that is not high on a lad's list of things to do at this age. ha ha. Fishing is more his speed. Glad you like the name I picked out for Tauriel and Kili's son. And don't worry...I got every other name already chosen as well. Wait for it... ha ha. And NOOO, don't cry! THAT will never happen, not in a million years. BECAUSE I won't let it, and I won't take my story that far, so you don't have to worry about it, or even imagine it happening! An that's final. ha ha. Yah...humans and elves with hobbits? Too strange I think. ha ha. However, if Kili and Tauriel can deal with the height thing just fine, why not them? ha ha. Thanks.


	163. Chapter 163

.

 **Sorry for the late posting - or at least later than usual - but not only did I have a house full of guests the last few days, my beta was also swamped with work, and this chapter just got finished being corrected.**

 **So onward!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 163**

 **~X~**

* * *

The day of departure dawned bright and sunny, though everyone's moods were the exact opposite. Most tried to put on a brave face, but everyone knew there were going to be many tears as the dwarves, hobbits, and elf prepared to leave.

"Thank you for all your wonderful hospitality, Bilbo," Kili told his dear friend. "You and Daisy made us feel right at home."

"As it should be, since as far as we are concerned, you and Tauriel are family," Daisy stated, wiping her eyes with a pocket handkerchief that Bilbo had offered her.

"I'll miss ya, lad," the hobbit said with a forced smile. "And you be sure to give that brother of yours a hug from me. As well as his pretty wife and new little daughter."

"I will, Bilbo," Kili assured him. "He was really sorry he couldn't come. Maybe next time, if we leave Thorin at home." Though even Kili knew the possibility of that was mighty slim.

"And you be sure to take care of that…er…wife of yours," Bilbo told the dwarf prince, stumbling over his words in an effort not to give anything away. He was itching to say something about the baby, but Thorin's stern warning was still ringing in his ears. "Daisy and I can't be more pleased about your…your… marriage. We are just so happy for the both of you."

"As we are for you, as well," Tauriel said with a smile, though it was a bit on the confused side over the hobbit's odd behavior. Still, she leaned down and hugged Daisy, and then Bilbo, before stepping back and allowing Kili to do the same.

"Keep our room open for us," Kili said, placing his hand on Bilbo's shoulder. "You never know when Tauriel and I might be passing by and wish to drop in for tea…as well as supper…and of course dinner. Oh, who am I kidding, we'll want to partake of all seven of your hobbit meals."

"And you will always be welcome," Bilbo grinned, missing the cheeky dwarf already.

.

.

"Oh, Bell," Bergie gasped, as Hamfast, his wife, and all their children came up the lane, wishing to see them off. "Little Samwise is getting so big!"

"That he is," the sweet hobbit lass agreed, bouncing their youngest in her arms while their four other children crowding around the pair. "But thankfully, he has no problem entertaining himself with simply his fingers and toes, nor does he appear to be one for making a fuss or throwing a tantrum. He might be the easiest one we've had so far."

"Well, don't go counting on that to last," Bergie laughed. "I'm willing to bet that little Sam here will end up surprising you yet. I can see a bit of mischief hiding behind those adorable brown eyes of his. I'd watch this one closely, if I were you."

"Now Bergie, don't you go fretting Hamfast and his wife," Dwalin laughed. "Not all hobbits are like you, with an adventurous streak and all. Let the lad be what he will…even if that means a gardener who is content with only seeing the sunrise over his own potato field."

"Yes, my love," Bergie agreed with a giggle, hugging her friends farewell.

"And don't you worry about your home, Bergie," Hamfast told them. "Bell and I will see that it's swept free of cobwebs and aired out regularly. Making sure it's good and ready for you when you come back to visit."

"Thank you, we really appreciate it," Bergie told them, giving them a final wave goodbye.

.

.

"I'll miss you, Tor," Holly said with a sad little sniffle. "Promise you won't forget me?"

"Of course not, I'd never do that!" he assured her. "And I'll miss you too. But remember, you promised to write to me…when you learn how."

"I remember," the hobbit lass nodded.

"I…I got something for ya," Torin told her, reaching into his pocket and taking out a little box. "My adad helped me make it, but it was all my idea. I hope you like it." He then handed it to her, digging his toe into the dirt in an embarrassed sort of shuffling motion.

"For me?" Holly gasped, pulling the top off the little wooden box and looking inside. "Oh…it's so pretty!" she squealed, pulling the little pendant out by the chain it was strung on.

"And look…I carved a little holly leaf into the metal," he told her, proudly pointing out the little indentation. "Just like your name. And don't worry, my ama says that in flower talk, holly leaves mean nice things."

"Thank you, Tor," she said, slipping the chain around her neck as she smiled from ear to ear. "I'll love it forever." Holly then leaned in and gave the shocked lad a kiss on the cheek, making him turn several shades of red over the gesture.

"Yah…well…you're welcome," he blustered a bit, not quite sure what to do in the face of such a display of affection. Yes, his mother often kissed him, and even his father and sister on occasion…but never had anyone else tried such a thing.

"Oooooh," Talin called from the back of the wagon, sticking her head out as she watched her brother with wide eyes. "I think someone's in looooove!" she teased, shutting her eyes and making kissy noises.

Now Torin was really embarrassed, his eyes darting around to see if anyone else had noticed. Thankfully, most of the others were too busy talking, having missed the innocent kiss entirely.

"Oh, shut your pie hole, Talin!" Torin told her over his shoulder, his face turning beet red. Then, looking back at Holly once more, he gave her a little wave and a smile, before he turned and ran towards the wagon. The dwarfling climbed inside, giving his still giggling sister a sock in the arm as he went.

"Ouch!" she complained, rubbing the spot with a look of indignation.

"Serves you right," he huffed, sitting down on the floorboards, as a sad look came over his face.

"I'm sorry, Torin," his sister apologized, suddenly realizing that this was no laughing matter. "I didn't mean to tease you. You really are gunna miss Holly…aren't you?"

"I…I guess," he answered with a shrug. "I kind of got used to her being around, is all."

"Well, you'll always have me!" Talin told him with a wide smile, sitting down beside him and throwing her arm around his shoulders.

"I know," he chuckled, rolling his eyes. "The problem is how to get _rid_ of you!" This of course made them both laugh, bringing a little smile back to the lad's face.

.

.

"Uncle Bilbo told King Thorin that he'd try and visit Erebor again soon, and I'll come too…I promise," Frodo told his friend, reluctant to say goodbye.

"Well, bring my gold button when you do, it'll show you the way," Flinn stated, now as somber looking as his sword-brother.

"And when you come, you can sleep in our room with us!" Frerin insisted, very excited about the idea of hosting their hobbit friend within the mountain. "You can meet Freya too…you'd like her, and I'm sure she and Holly will be great friends."

"Of course I'll like Freya," Frodo grinned. "She's _your_ sister, after all, so she must be amazing!"

Frerin threw his arms around the hobbit lad and gave him a big hug, still a bit in awe that he had met the famous Frodo Baggins at last.

"Come visit soon!" he yelled, racing over to the wagon, and leaving Flinn and Frodo to say their final words in private.

The two friends stared at each other for a while, not quite knowing what to say. It was obvious that they didn't want to part, yet knew their time was growing short.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Frodo said reaching into his vest pocket and pulling out a little carved piece of wood. "I know it's not much, but I was wondering if you could give this to King Thranduil, whenever you see him next." He handed the item to Flinn, who inspected it carefully.

"Is this Spark?" Flinn said with a wide grin.

"Yes!" Frodo beamed, rather pleased that his friend had recognized the little dragon from the story Thranduil had once told them.

"Did you carve this?" the dwarfling asked in an impressed tone.

"Yah, and I know it's not as nice as the carved elks he gave us, but this way he can have a little piece of the Shire, just like we have of Mirkwood," Frodo said proudly. "I didn't know what else he might like, so I went with that."

"I'm sure he'll love it," Flinn assured him, tucking it into his bag carefully. "I know I would, especially knowing you made it yourself."

"You really mean that?" Frodo asked, shyly pulling another carved piece out of his pocket. "Because I made you one too…but I wasn't sure if you'd want it."

"Why in the world wouldn't I?" Flinn said in an excited tone, taking the identically carved little dragon in his hand and inspecting it just as closely.

"Well…he is a dragon, and I know that dwarves are not really that keen on them, ever since Smaug and all," Frodo reasoned. "I didn't want to offend anyone."

"I think Uncle Thorin will allow this little fellow to live in Erebor without much fuss," Flinn laughed. "And I will treasure it forever."

"Do you think Thranduil recalls telling us that story…or even remembers me?" the young hobbit asked.

"Of course he does," Flinn argued. "Elves have really, really good memories, since they live so long." He then stepped closer and placed his hands on Frodo's shoulders. "Besides, you're my sword-brother, Frodo, and no matter how far away we might be, you know that I'll never forget you, not in a million years. And I'll always come if you need me."

"As I will answer your call as well," Frodo smiled.

Without any warning, the two lads were suddenly hugging, one wishing the other a safe journey, while the one leaving was whispering promises to visit again soon. It was a very touching moment, one that was witnessed by almost everyone standing around. They knew these two friends might be separated by miles…but never by love. It was a beautiful thing to see.

.

.

"Now you be sure and send word the minute you get back to Erebor…or anytime in-between," Rory instructed, giving his teary-eyed daughter a warm embrace. "We'll miss you, my little flower," he told her, then turned and scooped up Rose into his arms. "And you as well, our precious granddaughter."

"We'll miss both of you," Menegilda stated, hugging Raina to her chest as she kissed her cheek. "I can only imagine how much you two will have grown the next time we see you."

"I promise this will not be our last visit," Thorin assured his in-laws, doing his best to make this parting more bearable.

"And we thank you for that, lad," Rory nodded, setting Rose down as he gently removed Raina from his wife's arms, taking his turn at telling his youngest grandchild farewell.

"I hope we packed you all enough to eat, and keep you busy on your way back home," Menegilda fretted, kneeling down as she next embraced little Rose. "I also put in an extra helping of those cookies you like so much, and a few other surprises for you and Raina as well."

"Thank you, Grandma," the little princess sniffed, wiping her eyes and trying her best to smile. "I'll miss you both a lot…and so will Raina."

"Not as much as we will miss you, and your mother," Rory said with a sigh, passing Raina over to Thorin, before touching Rose's cheek one last time. "Safe journey, Thorin. And take care of my girls."

"You know I will," he assured his father-in-law with all seriousness.

"Marigold, I have something for you," Esmerelda said, balancing little Merry on her hip as she held out several rolled up pieces of parchment to her sister in law.

"It's to help you remember us by," Saradoc added, his own eyes suspiciously moist.

"As if I would ever forget any of you," she told them with a little laugh. Yet when she unrolled the pages, she understood what her sister-in-law meant. For there, on each sheet of parchment, were drawings of all her loved ones. Rory, Menegilda, Saradoc, Esme, Merry and many others she had been especially close to. "Oh, Esme…these are amazing! Did you do them?"

"Some, but Ellie helped, she's so much better at doing faces than I am," the hobbit lass said with a blush of modesty.

"I don't know what to say," Marigold choked out, sifting through the pages with joy. "You both did such a wonderful job."

"We even made a few extra of the children so you can give a set to Flinn and Frerin's parents," Ellie Took told her, pointing to one that depicted the two dwarflings standing with Frodo and Holly.

"Oh, they will love them," she assured them, giving both hobbits a big hug in gratitude.

"And we will be sure to send you another one when little Pippin is born," Paladin added, placing his hand over his wife's stomach.

"Now, you stop," Ellie fussed. "And who's to say it will be a son this time? We appear to have great success with daughters."

"Exactly, and we now have three beautiful ones," Paladin nodded. "So, don't you think it's time we had a boy? I think we're due, my love."

"Whatever you say," Ellie said with a roll of her eyes, breaking up the gloom with a bit of levity.

And with one final tear-filled hug to both her parents, her brother and sister in law – not to mention little Merry - Thorin assisted Marigold, Rose, and Raina into the wagon. Everyone else was loaded up as well, leaving only Thorin and Bilbo standing face to face, the two friends reluctant to say those final words.

"Well, once again I am forced to bid you farewell, Master Burglar," Thorin said in a low voice, thick with emotion.

"Yes, and each time it gets harder and harder," Bilbo nodded. "Still, I have my memories to get me by till we meet again, old friend." He then turned and pointed to a tree that grew up on the hill above his little hobbit hole. "See that there?"

"The tree?" Thorin asked, not quite sure why Bilbo chose to point it out now. It was a simple oak tree, nothing too impressive, and looked to be only a decade or two old. "I see it."

"It grew from an acorn I took from Beorn's house on my first return trip from Erebor," he explained. "I know that there's an identical one growing in Dale, one I planted in the midst of battle to prove that no matter what, one should never despair. I see that tree for what it is…a promise of hope. Whenever I look at this one, I think of all the things we have been through together, the danger, the travel, the discovery, and the victories. Whenever you stand beneath the other tree in Dale…think of me, Thorin. Just as I will stand here, and often think of you."

"Dearest of hobbits," Thorin said, his voice choking with emotion. "You never fail to surprise or amaze me. May our paths continue to cross many times, Bilbo Baggins, for I shall never stop desiring to see you, my friend."

"I think we both know the way across Middle Earth," he laughed.

"Aye…that we do," Thorin agreed, embracing the hobbit one last time before he mounted his pony.

"Farewell, Bilbo," Gandalf called, raising his staff into the air. "Look for me in the fall, for I wouldn't miss the harvesting of the latest crop of Long Bottom Leaf."

"I'll save you a bag of the first cutting!" Bilbo called, doing his best to smile through his tears. "Safe journey to you all. You will be missed."

And so they departed, amid a myriad of waving hands and final calls of farewell, until they rounded the bend and were out of sight.

"Well, Daisy," Bilbo said, wiping his eyes with his pocket handkerchief. "Looks like it's just you and me again…at least for a while."

"You're more than enough company for me, my dear Bilbo," his wife assured him, snuggling into his side. "And life with you is always full of excitement!" She turned and stared down the road at where the dwarf king had gone. "And don't worry…we'll visit Erebor soon enough."

"Really?" Bilbo asked, looking rather excited. "You would consent to go?"

"I would follow you to the ends of the earth and back, Bilbo Baggins," Daisy assured him with a chuckle.

"Good, since I wouldn't dream of going anywhere without you, my love," he told her, leaning in to give her a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"As if I would ever let you," she laughed.

The two hobbits walked back up the path to Bag End, arm in arm, opening the bright green door and stepping inside.

"So…what shall we make for second breakfast?" Bilbo asked, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

.

.

While everyone remained a bit subdued for the first few days, still sad about having to part with family and friends, they were soon cheered by the exuberant soldiers whom they met at the edge of the Shire, just as planned. The regiment had enjoyed their visit with their loved ones very much, and rattled on about this and that, telling the others everything that had happened during their stay in the Blue Mountains. Thorin and Dwalin were anxious to hear news from Ered Luin, not having been back there since the retaking of Erebor. Thorin figured he might have to reserve a little more time on his next trip west, in order to visit there himself, just to see that they were taking good care of the place in his absence.

The days passed and they journeyed on, stopping briefly to visit the stone figures of Tom, Bert, and William, when they came at last to the troll caves. Next they rested for a few days in Rivendell, where Elrond warmly welcomed them once again. This was, however, only after making Kili promise not to pull any pranks this time, to which the dwarf prince readily agreed – having no desire to leave the elven home with his skin sporting an odd color a second time. As it turned out, Elladan and Elrohir were out on a long patrol, and would not be back before they left, but Glorfindel had returned, and had been anxiously waiting for Thorin to arrive.

"I was hoping you would allow me to journey back to Erebor with you, King Thorin," the golden elf requested. "I have some news that might be of great interest to your cousin Balin."

"Of course," Thorin agreed, pleased to have such an addition to their company. "You are most welcome."

"Excellent! And I would also like to hear all about your rescue mission to the mines last year," he added, turning to bow towards Tauriel and Kili. "Lord Elrond promises that it is a tale worth hearing, and if it explains how my woodland kin here ended up married to Prince Kili…I am certain I will not be disappointed."

"Oh, yes," Kili grinned widely, his arm snaking around his wife's waist in a gesture of pride. "It is indeed quite the story."

And by the time they finished telling him everything, Glorfindel had to admit it had indeed been an amazingly beneficial adventure.

.

.

So their journey continued, this time with the addition of the legendary elf lord, his good humor and personable nature drawing everyone in. They traveled south, skirting the Misty Mountains, however keeping a safe distance for fear of being set upon by goblins or orcs who inhabited the area.

Once they reached the Gap of Rohan, they were met by a cavalry of horsemen from Edoras, sent out by King Thengel to aid them in crossing their lands. Much to everyone's delight, they were led by Thorongil, the dark haired soldier they had met before. Glorfindel was especially pleased to see the young man, the two apparently being longtime friends. Much of the first day was spent with the two of them in deep council, sharing information that was pertinent to only them. Yet, but the second day of their trek through the lands of the horse riders, the two of them seemed more at ease, eager to engage in friendly conversation with the rest of the party.

"Ah, it is good to see you are still alive and in once piece, Prince Kili," Thorongil teased, having ridden up beside the dwarf and his elven wife. "No further encounters with bears, I hope?"

"No…no bears," Kili mused, not appearing irritated in the least by the man's jab. "We did have to dispatch a pack of wolves that had crossed into the Shire, threatening their livestock and their homes. But no bears."

"And were there any injuries?" the soldier asked, truly concerned about the gentle little hobbits.

"Just the wolves," Kili assured him with a wide grin. "In fact, Flinn here, took out two of them himself." He nodded his head toward his nephew, who was riding Storm a few feet away, his little brother tucked in front of him in the saddle.

"Well, Master Flinn… _two_ wolves, and at your age?" Thorongil said in an impressed voice. "That is quite a feat, you will undoubtedly become a fine warrior one day. A credit to your race and family."

"It really wasn't so special," Flinn told him, looking a bit embarrassed. "I only did it because I had to…they were gunna eat me, Frerin, Frodo, and Holly if I didn't."

"Then you are to be doubly commended, young prince," Glorfindel cut in. "For there are only three reasons why people choose to take a life. One is for personal gain, two is because they enjoy it, and the third is in an effort to protect. It is a fine thing that you fall into the last category, the noblest one of all."

"You…you really think so?" Flinn asked, looking up at the tall elf with wide eyes.

"Indeed I do," Glorfindel nodded.

"And he should know," Thorongil added, also looking at his friend with a tinge of hero worship. "For Glorfindel sacrificed his own life to save others, having to battle a fierce Balrog of Morgoth. If he had not done so, protecting those in his charge, Lord Elrond…among others…would never have been born."

"Really?" Frerin gasped, eyeing the tall blond elf in awe. "You were brave!"

"To be sure, I wasn't," Glorfindel chuckled. "I was scared to death… _quite_ _literally_. Yet I could not simply stand by and see my friends, Tuor, Idril and their son, Eärendil, murdered, now could I? Just as Flinn could not as well." At this, he looked directly at the dwarfling prince, the two of them sharing a look of silent admiration. "Yet, why don't we speak of happier subjects?" The elf suggested, turning back to Kili. "So tell me, master dwarf…how long did it take for that lovely shade of purple to fade from your skin? Elladan and Elrohir were quite pleased with their handiwork, and couldn't wait to relate the tale to me when I returned to Rivendell. I am indeed sorry to have missed it."

"What's this?" Thorongil asked, suddenly very interested in this story. "You were victim to one of the twins' famous pranks?"

" _They_ were victims of one of mine as well!" Kili stated in his defense, not looking happy about the path the conversation had taken.

"Ah, yes, I heard," Glorfindel laughed, though giving Tauriel a look of sympathy. "And while I would have loved to have seen Elrohir sporting a magnificent dwarf beard, I must confess that your wife is perfectly lovely without one."

"Yah…that part kind of backfired on me," Kili admitted, shooting Tauriel a sheepish look. "Perhaps it is best we change the subject once again," he suggested.

"Oh, no, you can't stop there!" Thorongil insisted. "This is a tale I _need_ to hear…in full!"

In the end, it was Thorin and Dwalin who filled the soldier in on what had happened, with everyone pitching in until Kili was rosy red in embarrassment. Tauriel took it all in stride, even chuckling a bit to herself here and there, though trying to keep it hidden from Kili.

Once everyone had had a good laugh at the dwarf prince's expense, Glorfindel and Thorongil entertained them for hours by relating tales of how others had fallen prey to Elladan and Elrohir's pranks. It was all fun and games, until Thorin caught sight of how closely Flinn and Frerin were paying attention to the stories…and he wondered if they were filing such ideas away for later use. If so…Erebor was in for one wild ride!

* * *

 **So...there you go, a bunch of sad goodbyes. *sniffle, sniffle***

 **But they are on their way home now! Did you like the mention of Spark again?**

 **And I thought since they were so close, they should have met back up with Thorongil *cough* Aragorn *cough* again, even if for just a bit.**

 **I hope to get them home by next chapter! But we will see how slow their ponies move. ha ha.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **abc** : Yes, a hobbit party does sound like a romping good time, especially if Gandalf is the entertainment. ha ha. Yep, Thorin and Dwalin know about Kili's baby, but so do Marigold and Bergie. That's why Thorin told Bilbo if he spilled the beans, Marigold would skin him. ha ha. And no one would want that! ha ha. Thanks

 **arrondissement:** Ha ha, yes, Torin does take after Dwalin...but thankfully Torin has a nice head of curly brown hair. ha ha. Dwalin would indeed have been a 'foot in mouth' kind at that age. ha ha. No, I miss Fili too, but I did kind of feel bad that when I wrote Kili's romance it was centered around an adventure - saving everyone in the mines - and I wanted to give Kili and Tauriel a little more 'air time' ha ha. But Fili is my favorite, so having him back soon will suit me just fine. Ha ha, nope, Thorin would claim Kili has no senses! Too funny. And yes, I did know that, and THANK YOU for noticing too! It was a goal of mine, to see if my story could be number one, and low and behold...it is! Very excited about that. If you happen to be a Phantom of the Opera Fan as well, my story over in that fandom is also number one as well. I do have several of those books published on Amazon, but I still left them up on FF so you can read them for free. Thank you for all your kind words about my writing. I REALLY appreciate you saying so. Well, I am sorry for making you wait (and check your phone so many times over the past few days and get nothing in return) but I am so happy you are that interested in seeing what happens to them! I hope this chapter will tide you over till the next one! Thanks

 **Emrfangirl:** Yep, Tor and Holly made up! And of course Thorin and Dwalin noticed Tauriel was preggers...from years of experience, they could tell when Kili was keeping something secret...or at least TRYING to. Just call him Twinkle Toes Dwalin! Thanks.


	164. Chapter 164

.

 **And I just keep plodding on!**

 **Enjoy.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 164**

 **~X~**

* * *

The days drifted on, and soon it was time for Thorongil and his men to part ways with Thorin's company, bidding them a safe journey as they continued home. The soldiers of Rohan left the dwarves, hobbits, and elves in the capable hands of Master Rogan of Himros, who was only too happy to play host to the king of Erebor once again. It was also a perfect time for Thorin and Rogan to discuss their future plans for the coal mining operation, of which everyone was very pleased.

Omer and Maewyn were tickled to see how big Flinn had grown, as well as meet little Frerin for the first time. Mace, who was now in his teens, was more than happy to take the children around, showing them all the places he and Flinn used to play. Maewyn packed several baskets of sweets for the children, and gave Marigold a long letter to deliver to Sier. The two friends had kept in touch over the years, but neither one had managed to find time to visit like they wished, thus they remained close through regular correspondence.

The following day, Rogan had the entire group - ponies, horses, wagons, and all - ferried across the Anduin, making their journey north a much safer one by having the river between them and the Misty Mountains. This would aid in keeping most of the marauding orcs at bay, for they very seldom crossed to the east bank.

.

.

The weather began to grow colder the farther north they went, passing between Mirkwood and the Anduin, until they came at last to Beorn's home near the Carrock. The skin-changer's animal friends had alerted him to their approach days in advance, thus they were greeted warmly - unlike the last time Thorin and his company sought out the large man's home for safety.

"Ahhh, Oakenshield!" Beorn's voice was deep and booming, yet held no hint of animosity. "I wondered how long it would take you all to arrive. We've got beds made up for everyone, as long as you don't mind sleeping on piles of sweet straw."

"Your hospitality is much appreciated, Master Beorn," Thorin told him with a bow. "The journey has been long, and though we are coming to its end, a day or so to rest and relax would do us good."

"I see that you not only travel with wizards these days…but elves as well, dwarf king," the large man stated, noting the presence of Glorfindel and Tauriel among their party. "Might your temperament have altered towards the fair folk?"

"Aye…that it has," Thorin was forced to admit with a rueful smile. "This world is changing, and I apparently with it."

"As am I, it would seem, willingly playing host to dwarves," Beorn laughed. "I don't think you've met my wife…have you?"

"Nay, though we had word through Bilbo that you sought to marry the last time he was through," Thorin told him, eager to meet the lass who was brave enough to take on a man of his size and temperament.

"Henna! Come greet our guests!" Beorn called over his shoulder in the direction of the house. "And bring the youngling with you."

"Youngling?" Thorin questioned, his look of confusion turning to one of delight when a lovely lass, nearly as tall as her husband with long blond hair stepped from the doorway, holding a little lad with brown curls in her arms. "Well, it would appear that more than one form of congratulations is in order. A wife and a son…you've been busy!"

The large skin-changer actually blushed a bit at Thorin's words, though he proudly placed his arm around that of his wife, pleased to show off his family.

"Henna, meet Thorin Oakenshield, the dwarf who won back my respect for his race. And this is my wife, Henna, as well as our son, Grimbeorn, though we just call him Grim."

"An honor to make your acquaintance, dear lady," Thorin said with a low bow. "We in Erebor were very pleased when we heard that our unique friend had taken a wife. We wish you great happiness together."

"Thank you kindly, King Thorin," Henna replied, her kind eyes and warm smile doing much to alleviate any awkwardness between them all. "Please, allow my husband to take care of your ponies and horses, while you all come inside to take your ease. We have a fine supper prepared and are very eager to hear all about your adventures."

"Aye, that we are," Beorn stated. "And tell me, how is that little bunny, Bilbo Baggins, fairing these days?"

"Our mutual friend is doing well," Gandalf told him with a wide smile. "And, much like yourself, he has been rather busy as well. We will fill you in over dinner, and then you can tell us your tale."

.

.

Their time with Beorn was indeed a pleasant one, with the small family taking care of all their needs and desires. The children had a marvelous time playing with little Grim and all of the skin-changer's animal friends. Not to mention feasting on the fresh milk, warm bread, and all the delicious honey cakes they could stuff themselves with. Glorfindel and Tauriel felt especially content in Beorn's home, as did the hobbits, both having a deep love of green, growing things. And while the dwarves did miss a bit of meat with their meals, they were not about to complain. Gandalf spend many long hours conversing with Beorn, the two of them speaking in hushed tones, their faces creased with worry. Still, on the whole, everyone appeared to be in good spirits, thus, when it was time to depart, they all did so feeling rested and refreshed.

"I take it you'll not be getting lost this time in Mirkwood, will you, Oakenshield?" Beorn questioned smiling at the two elves as they mounted up to depart.

"Nay, with two fine guides such as these, our journey is certain to be trouble free," the dwarf told him. "Yet we thank you quite profusely for your warm hospitality."

"You and your kin are always welcome here, master dwarf," Henna told him kindly.

"Miss Henna," Kili spoke up, sounding a bit unsure, yet determined as well. "I…I've been meaning to ask, and I hope you don't think I'm being nosey, but I was wondering…does little Grim take after his father, in the fact that he can change shape?"

"I am not the least bit offended by your question, young prince," the tall blond answered with a smile. "And the answer is yes, our son has shown signs of having inherited his father's abilities. He will grow to be a fine protector of the woods and animals within it, whether he be in the form of a man, or a bear."

"That's amazing!" Kili said, giving Beorn a wide smile. "So you are no longer the last of your kind!"

"Aye, that I am not," the man nodded, looking more pleased than they had ever recalled seeing him. "Now journey well, and be sure to stop in again, if you pass our way."

"It would be our pleasure," Thorin told him. "And should you ever find yourself near Erebor, our gates are always open to you…although you might wish to arrive on two legs, and not four."

This caused all to laugh, and with a final wave farewell, the company was off once more. Heading east, they made their way towards the dense forest that loomed before them. However, this time there were no feelings of dread that had accompanied them on their last trip through Mirkwood, much in part to the fact that they had a wizard and two elves with them that knew the way.

.

.

"Lord Thranduil will be more than pleased to host our party for a day or so," Tauriel claimed, feeling right at home among the trees - the branches almost seeming to reach out to greet her as she passed beneath them.

"And I have a present for him too!" Flinn announced, not forgetting about the little wooden dragon tucked away in his bag. "Well, it's really from Frodo, but he asked me to give it to him."

"I'm sure Thranduil will be happy to receive it," Glorfindel smiled, knowing the elf king had always been very fond of young Flinn and his hobbit sword-brother. "And I am certain he will be delighted to see little Raina as well. I can't tell you how surprised I was when Elrond told me what you had named your second child, Thorin."

"Not half as surprised as I was, I'm willing to bet," the king laughed.

"Oh, stop, you love her name and you know it," Marigold told him with a shake of her head. "The way you and Thranduil carry on, as if you are the worst of enemies, is fooling no one, so why do you even try?"

"It pleases us both to do so," Thorin informed her, giving one of his majestic huffs. "And why ruin a good thing?"

"Why indeed?" Gandalf laughed. He knew that Thorin's attitude towards elves in general had changed greatly over the past few years, and yet, the wizard also knew that Thranduil continued to enjoy the verbal banter with the dwarf king. It worked well for them, and like Thorin said…why ruin a good thing?

.

.

"Welcome to the woodland realm," Thranduil greeted them as they entered his throne room, the tall elf seated lazily on his antler encrusted chair. "I was beginning to fear you all had found the Shire too peaceful, and decided to stay forever."

"The thought had crossed my mind," the dwarf king chuckled. "Yet I am not about to give up my kingdom just yet, though I trust that Prince Fili has been doing well in my absence."

"I have received no messages asking for aid," the elf informed him. "Thus I assume that the mountain has not been invaded, or crumbled to the ground while you were away."

"That's good to know," Dwalin mumbled, never quite sure how to take Thranduil's dry sense of humor.

"I see you have chosen to keep company with dwarves once again, Glorfindel," Thranduil stated, nodding his head in respect to the golden haired lord. "Or might you be remaining within my halls for a time once again?"

"While I always find pleasure in doing so, Lord Thranduil, I fear this time I can only afford a day or so within your walls, in order to rest. I have a matter of great importance to discuss with Master Balin upon our return to the mountain. Though I might seek shelter in your halls upon my return…that is, if I am still in your favor, mighty king." Glorfindel gave the regal elf a polite bow, knowing that Thranduil would never dare deny him anything, yet he was hardly one to abuse his position and power, simply to get his way. Besides, the re-embodied elf knew the best way to stay on the Mirkwood King's good side was to stroke his ego.

"The lord of the House of the Golden Flower is ever welcome at my table," Thranduil told him. "As are you, Gandalf the Grey. Yet, what of you, Thorin Oakenshield…will you be wishing to remain for a while in order to rest?" Thranduil inquired, eyeing the somewhat weary looking group before him. He could only imagine that traveling with so many young ones was an exhausting endeavor. Still, it warmed his heart to see little Flinn among them, his bright blue eyes shining with eagerness and curiosity. The elven lord would enjoy showing his favorite dwarfling around his kingdom.

"If you are offering to house us for a day or two, we might be persuaded to stay," Thorin told him, trying not to sound too eager. "However, we dwarves are a hearty race, and could press on if we are too much of an inconvenience."

"The elves of Mirkwood are nothing if not generous and hospitable," Thranduil stated with a long suffering drawl, making a big show of picking some lint off his robes in an effort to seem uninterested. "And we would not have it said that we turned away allies in need. You are welcome to stay…if the idea suits you."

It was obvious that neither monarch was going to come right out and express their desires, so Marigold stepped forward, giving a fine curtsy to the elf.

"That is very generous of you, King Thranduil," she told him with a warm smile. "Long have I wished to visit your magnificent kingdom once again. I still have very fond memories of my first trip though your lands."

"And what of your husband, little queen?" Thranduil asked with a raise of his eyebrow. "What might _his_ memories be regarding the realm of the wood elves?"

"Well…" Marigold began, trying to find the most diplomatic way around the loaded question without lying. "He has often said that your prison cells are very clean and highly secure…unless one happens to bring along a hobbit that is."

There was a short pause while everyone held a collective breath, waiting to see how Thranduil would react to her words. They didn't have to wait long, however, and soon the elf king was chuckling softly – which for him was saying a lot!

"You have a fine wife there, Thorin," Thranduil told the dwarf. "Honest, and yet very wise. She is a credit to your kingdom."

"I will not argue with you on that," Thorin said, also unable to hide his little smile of pride.

"Then please, stay, and perhaps this time you might be able to see a bit more of my home, and not just the dungeons and the barrel room," Thranduil offered, having long ago figured out that this was how the dwarves had made their escape.

"Let's hope so," Thorin said with a slight harrumph, accepting on behalf of all his party.

.

.

After being assigned rooms and allowed time to freshen up, the main party was escorted to dinner with Thranduil, while the soldiers were provided a fine meal in a secondary dining room. They had originally insisted on remaining with their king for protection, yet Gandalf assured them that Thorin and the others were in no danger within the elf king's halls.

The meal was of the finest quality, with many courses of specially prepared greens…as well as a variety of meats and breads, much to the dwarves delight. When everyone had eaten their fill…and then some…little Flinn spoke up.

"I have something for you, King Thranduil," he announced, hopping out of his chair and coming around to stand beside the elf, the small carving in his outstretched hand. "It's from Frodo! He made it himself. Can you guess who it is?"

Thranduil took the small wooden dragon from the lad, a knowing smile crossing his lips.

"Might this be little Spark, the dragon in search of his flame?" Thranduil asked, touched that the hobbit not only remembered the story he had once told them, but that he had thought to send him a gift as well.

"Yes!" Flinn answered. "He made me one too…he's really good with a carving knife."

"I can see that," Thranduil nodded. "I will be sure to send a message to the lad the first chance I get, thanking him for such a fine gift. I am surprised that he remembered the story. Do you, young Flinn?"

"Sure! I tell it to Frerin and Freya all the time," the dwarfling assured the elf lord. "And Frodo tells it to his little sister Holly too."

"Frodo has a sibling now, does he?" this was news to Thranduil, but he was delighted to hear it.

"Yah, but he's still my sword-brother, even if he has a sister now," Flinn told him in a matter of fact voice. "Oh, and did you know, I have my own sword now too? Uncle Thorin let me bring it tonight to show you, since it was made by your people…or at least we think so." He raced back to where his Uncle was sitting, taking the sheathed dagger from him and carefully brought it back to Thranduil. "Is it really from Gondolin?"

The elf king took the item in his hands, unsheathing it as he inspected the craftsmanship.

"Yes, it was indeed forged in the hidden city of the elves in the first age," Thranduil nodded. "And it is quality work too, for this blade will glow blue whenever orcs or goblins are about, very much like your uncle's sword does. It is a treasure indeed."

This caused Flinn to beam with pride, accepting it back, before returning to his seat beside Frerin.

"And what news is there from Rivendell?" Thranduil asked, looking over at Glorfindel.

"Nothing of consequence, just the same worries and concerns," the golden haired elf responded. "Orcs are ever pressing against their borders, but we keep them at bay. Yet Elrond has sensed a growing threat, mounting in the east, and he fears that it comes from Mordor."

"That foul place has never been at rest," the Mirkwood king spat.

"And until the day when Sauron can be vanquished for good," Gandalf added, looking almost weary beyond words at the idea, "I fear we shall never know a moment of peace…anywhere in all of Middle Earth."

"Well, let's all hope that day comes soon," Kili spoke up, reaching under the table and taking hold of his wife's hand and giving it a squeeze. "Since I, for one, am rather tired of constantly living under the threat of danger. A few years of peace would be greatly appreciated."

"I agree!" Dwalin stated firmly, bringing his fist down on the table. "I might be a warrior, but even I can desire a time with no fighting in order to raise my youngens."

"Ah, Master Dwalin," Thranduil said with a heavy sigh. "If only such times were within our reach, this world would be a much better place."

.

.

The remainder of their stay was a pleasant one, with Thranduil spending as much time as he could with Flinn, as well as the other children…especially little Raina. The dwarflings were enthralled with all the twists and turns of the elven kingdom, and wanted to see everything the elves were willing to show them.

Yet on the second afternoon, the elf king took Thorin, Marigold, and their two children to a beautiful garden nestled in an open space of woods. There was a delightful fountain and a life-size marble stature of a lovely elleth. Rose was instantly intrigued.

"Who's she?" the princess asked, tipping her head back in order to look up at the stone features, carved with such care.

"This, little Rose," Thranduil told her, his tone one of deep sorrow. "Is the one your sister is named for…my wife, Queen Raina."

"Oh, King Thranduil," Marigold whispered, stepping forward with her youngest daughter on her hip, and placing her hand on his arm in a gesture of comfort. "She is beautiful. My daughter is truly blessed to share the name of one such as she." And as she often did whenever near the tall elf, little Raina reached out, begging for him to take her in his arms. He of course complied, always eager to tote the child around whenever given the opportunity. Her merry nature and happy smiles always brought joy to his lonely heart.

"And I am certain that Raina would have been delighted as well," he told the kind hobbit. "She was an exceptional wife and queen, and I believe our son, Legolas takes after her a great deal in temperament."

"I have never met your son, King Thranduil," Marigold stated, looking up at him in curiosity. "Is he still away?"

"Yes, he is, though he has returned several times over the past few years," he told her. "Yet the forces of Mordor do not allow him to remain long, and he is off once again to battle against the growing evil. That is why I too wish for an end to come to all this fighting, for I long to have my son return home for good. Though there are still enemies here to battle, he feels that he is needed far more elsewhere. And I will not deny him the freedom to go where his heart desires. Still, he will be saddened that he missed seeing Tauriel, for the two were always very close."

"Oh…how close?" Thorin asked, sounding a bit suspicious over his remark.

Knowing exactly where the dwarf's mind had gone, Thranduil allowed a wicked smile to touch his lips.

"Close enough that I once hoped that I would be able to call Tauriel my daughter one day," he told Thorin with a leading tone. Yet when he watched the stern look overtake the dwarf's face he quickly added. "Yet, my hopes were not the same as theirs, and such a match was never to be. She and Legolas only cared for each other like siblings. Tauriel has loved but once in her life, and she is with the one she has chosen."

"Oh," was all Thorin said in reply, not quite sure he liked the idea of his newest daughter-in-law ever having had feelings for another…even if it was as innocent as Thranduil claimed. He knew, of course, that her love for Kili was absolute, and the knowledge that they would soon share a child only made that stronger. But still, dwarves were a jealous folk, and Thorin was very protective of his nephews.

"Thank you for bringing us here today, King Thranduil," Marigold stepped in, doing her best to ease the tension in the air. "We are honored that you chose to share such a personal place, and memory with us." All the while, little Raina had been busy playing with the elf's long hair, wrapping it around her fingers as she babbled on about something only she understood – the child's adorable nature bringing a smile to Thranduil's face.

.

.

Later that evening, as Glorfindel and Thranduil sat alone, speaking of elf matters and sharing a fine wine, the Mirkwood king brought up a subject that had been on his mind.

"Have you noticed anything… _different_ …about Tauriel?" he inquired, doing his best to sound nonchalant.

"You mean different in the fact that she is with child?" the blond elf inquired, a slight grin gracing his lips.

"Then you suspected as well?" Thranduil stated, pleased that he was not the only one.

"Not only suspect… _I know_ ," Glorfindel laughed heartily. "Lord Elrond and I guessed the moment they arrived in Rivendell, though for some reason, they are keeping the fact a secret, even from their own kin."

"I wonder why they do not wish for anyone to know?" the king pondered. "An elleth can detect the moment she has conceived, and I would assume that Tauriel has told her dwarf prince the happy news. Yet not a word?"

"Not in the time I have traveled with them, no," he nodded. "Still, it is _their_ business, not ours. Perhaps they are waiting to share the news when they reach Erebor. That would make the most sense."

"I suppose," Thranduil agreed, taking another sip of his wine. He was not sure why, but for some reason the idea of a little red-haired half dwarf half elf running around pleased him to no end. "I just hope it has nothing to do with them being ashamed of having a child of mixed race."

"I seriously doubt that," Glorfindel assured his friend. "From what I have observed, Kili is beside himself with joy over the fact, as is Tauriel. I think they just wish to tell everyone once they are all together…I know that is how I would have done it, if I were in Kili's position."

"Oh…and have you been giving the idea of being in such a position much thought these days?" Thranduil teased, watching as the elf lord nearly choked on his wine.

"Me? Married?" he sputtered, doing his best to comport himself. "After all this time? Nay, I don't think such a thing is for me. Though…should the right elleth come along…" he left his words hanging as a pleasant smile crossed his face. "Who knows?"

.

.

Two days passed quickly, and soon they were heading north, on the road to Erebor. They passed Esgaroth before noon, then Dale not long after, and before they knew it, they were finally in sight of Erebor's gates.

"Well, they're still standing," Dwalin joked, causing Thorin to grin. "The lad managed that at least."

"Now don't you go bad-mouthing my brother!" Kili huffed, nearly giddy with excitement over seeing Fili again. "I'm sure he did a fine job ruling in your absence. A lot better than I ever would have, that's for sure!"

"Of that I have no doubt," Thorin laughed, noting that the gates in question were now swinging open, revealing the welcoming committee who had come to greet them.

"Kili!" was the first words out of Fili's mouth when he spotted the party. Then, as his two lads came into view, he felt tears spring to his eyes. "Flinn! Frerin! You're home!"

"Adad!" the two dwarflings cried, slipping down from Storm's back and racing into their father's outstretched arms. "We missed you, Adad!"

"Not half as much as I missed the two of you!" Fili assured them, pulling them close as he buried his face between their heads. "I hope you two had a wonderful trip, and now have enough memories to last you a lifetime…because I don't think your mother and I could ever stand to part with you again!"

And Fili meant every last word.

* * *

 **There! I got them home at last! Safe and sound.**

 **Now we got some Hellos to do, some tales to tell, and some deep conversations to get through.**

 **Not to mention one big surprise by Kili and Tauriel! (of course half the world knows already, from the Shire to Rivendell and Mirkwood...and come on, I'm sure Beorn could tell as well, but he chose not to mention it. ha ha)**

 **And it looks like Fili is happy to have his family back...ALL of them!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:  
**

 **abc:** Oh I understand when real life gets in our way! Trust me. I have not got any good writing in for five days due to that pesky 'real life' ha ha. Yep, Thorin misses Erebor. If I had a choice, I would like to travel with Aragorn and Glorfindel too...not to mention Gandalf, Thorin, Dwalin and Kili. I would feel pretty safe in that company. You will find out what news Glorfindel wants to talk about with Balin soon enough. Baby news is coming up soon! But really, most everyone knows already, ha ha. Thanks

 **Feu d'Argent:** Good to know you are still out there and reading, even if you are too swamped to review! Yes, there sure was a big baby boom in Middle Earth...must be something in the water. ha ha. I agree, the golden king has a nice ring to it for Fili. And we know he was never called that because he died before he could become king...but NOT IN MY STORY! Thanks.


	165. Chapter 165

.

 **Well, here comes the big news and several humorous stories for everyone. It is a rather long chapter, but I had to get them all in.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 165**

 **~X~**

* * *

Fili had barely got his words out when Sier and Freya came racing up behind him, his daughter's shorter legs having kept his wife from being there sooner.

"Flinn! Frerin!" Sier nearly sobbed as Fili moved aside so that she could get to her lads. And if they thought their father had been squeezing them tightly, that was nothing compared to their mother's embrace. "My lads are back…they're back!"

"We missed you, Ama!" Flinn assured her, hugging her back just as tightly.

"But we brought you presents!" Frerin assured her, knowing that was what he would have been most interested in. It was then that he saw Freya to his right, jumping up and down as she clapped her hands in glee. "FREYA!" he squealed, wiggling his way out of his mother's grasp and engulfing his sister in his small arms. "Did you miss us, Nan'ith?"

"Did she ever!" Fili laughed, wiping back his tears as he smiled down at his now complete family. With his two sons gone, it had been as if there were a hole in his heart, one that was now well filled, causing his joy to spill over from his eyes.

"And how about me, brother?" Kili called out, having stopped his pony and jumped down. "Did you miss me as well?"

"More than I can say!" Fili assured him, the two racing towards each other, unbelievably happy to be together once again. "You don't know how many times I desired your aid and advice, Brother. Or how many times I wish I'd gone with you."

"Same here, Nadad," Kili grinned. "Especially when I was pulling that prank on the elf twins in Rivendell. I sure could have used your help there."

"Why…did something go wrong?" Fili asked, looking concerned. They had planned everything out so carefully, leaving no room for error…or so he thought.

"Well…you might say that," Kili admitted, looking a bit sheepish.

"Uncle Kili forgot to use a lookout," Flinn informed his father with a wide smile.

"And Aunt Tauriel grew a beard!" Frerin added, pointing at the red haired elleth still astride her horse, smiling and shaking her head in exasperation.

"SHE WHAT?" Fili gasped, looking over at his brother in shock. "Oh, Kili…you didn't?"

"Not on purpose!" he said in his defense.

"And then the elf princes turned Cousin Kili purple!" Rose spoke up, her and the other children having just been lifted down from the wagon by their parents.

"Oh, I can see there are some tales to tell for sure!" Fili laughed, taking note of his brother's look of utter embarrassment.

"Aye, there are," Thorin nodded, approaching Fili, a stern look on his face. "Yet, first, I wish to know about the status of the mountain. How has Erebor fared in my absence?"

Fili quickly schooled his look of humor, and standing up straight he met his king's gaze.

"Things ran very smoothly in your absence, King Thorin," he informed him, using his most authoritative voice. "Mining production is at full capacity, the harvest has been going well, and we appear to have had a bumper crop of both wheat and corn this year. And I'm happy to report that there were no problems or issues to speak of, my king."

Thorin was about to respond when a snort of laughter came from his right, where Dis and Flinn had just approached. And while he was overjoyed to see his sister and brother in law…not to mention his adorable niece who was currently in Dis' arms – her reaction to Fili's claim that there had been no problems concerned him greatly. What was his nephew hiding?

"Well," Fili admitted, shooting his mother a look of betrayal. "Perhaps there were a few things that didn't go as planned, but I took care of them and there is nothing to worry about…now."

"I will expect a full report…," Thorin began, but his wife cut him off.

"Tomorrow!" Marigold insisted, coming to stand next to him with little Raina in her arms. "We just got home Thorin. Might we all have one day of peace before we are required to resume our duties? Please?"

"Very well," Thorin said with an understanding smile. They had both thoroughly enjoyed being without responsibilities for the past few months, and it would prove to be an adjustment to slip back into their former roles. "For in truth, I only wish to go inside and rest my weary bones. Thus, I will allow Fili to retain his title as acting king until then." He turned and looked over at his nephew. "That is, if you would indulge me one day longer."

"Certainly," Fili smiled, seeing just how tired everyone appeared. It was then, as he was looking over the group that he noticed two additions to their party.

"Gandalf…and Lord Glorfindel!" he greeted them warmly. "How wonderful to see you both again!"

"And it is our pleasure to seek the hospitality of the dwarves of Erebor once again," the blond elf told him with a wide smile. "Might we be permitted to stay, King Fili?"

"Aye, as my final act in power, I do hereby invite you to remain as our honored guests," Fili laughed.

"Your offer is kindly accepted, as well as greatly appreciated," Gandalf told him with a bow of his head.

"And I must say, laddie, I'm pleased to see that the gates are still standing," Dwalin joked, as he, Bergie and the twins made their way to the group at last.

"I kept a very close eye on Gloin, and was very careful not to let him anywhere near them," Fili joked in a rather loud whisper, gleaning a cold stare from his red haired dwarf cousin.

"Well, that apparently was your problem then," Gloin huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "You should have been watching your own little lass and not me at all! Maybe then you could have kept better track of her!"

This caused Fili's look of humor to fade instantly, and that tinge of red to return to his cheeks.

"Might this be the situation you mentioned earlier, Fili?" Thorin guessed, now even more curious about what had been going on in his absence. "Perhaps this is one story that should not wait until tomorrow to be told."

"I agree," came the voice of Bard, who had just ridden into view from the direction of Dale. "We saw your party pass by, and were hurt that you chose not to stop in, King Thorin. Thus, we saddled up and came to greet you instead!"

"And as my father said…Fili should indeed relate the story of his wayward daughter to you all," Bain spoke up, a wicked smile on his face. "It is rather humorous, at least in my opinion."

"Hello, Prince Bain!" Freya called, waving her little hand at him. Ever since he had suggested that she be allowed to have the kitten, he had become one of her new favorite people…much to the frustration of Nori.

"Hello, Princess Freya, it is good to see you again," the young man told her, grinning down at the adorable child.

"Fine, fine!" Fili huffed, throwing up his hands in defeat. "Why don't you all come inside, and we can swap stories till the moon is high and the kegs are empty?" He then reached down and scooped up both his sons, balancing one on each hip as he cradled them in his strong arms. "Because I, for one, am looking forward to hearing all about _your_ journey as well."

"And trust me…we have our own tales to tell," Thorin replied with a shake of his head. He was _not_ looking forward to filling Fili and Sier in on the incident with the wolves.

.

.

As the returning party, along with their military escort, made it through the gates, they were greeted by a round of cheers, with many approaching to embrace their friends and traveling relatives. Balin was especially happy to see Dwalin and Bergie, giving them both a big hug. Yet it was his niece and nephew he seemed to pay the most attention to, taking each child by the hand as they walked in, unwilling to let them out of his sight. Kili was at his brother's side the whole way, his arm protectively around Tauriel's waist, almost twitching with anticipation over the good news he had to share.

Dis, having handed Lili over to her husband, Flinn, now held on to Rose's hand, with little Raina in her arms, the smiling princess walking right beside Fili, in order to be close to her two grandsons as well. All in all, it was a very happy and greatly anticipated reunion.

The royal family were all talking and laughing as they headed for the small banquet hall where Dis and Sier had prepared the feast, with Glorfindel, Gandalf, Bard, and Bain only too happy to join them. Yet all speech was silenced when a very angry voice was heard just up ahead, shouting some very shocking words.

"Gandalf, you sneaky little varmint! I swear if you don't get back here, I'm going to skin you and make a rug out of your hide!" a lass was heard to say, causing everyone to halt in their tracks…especially the grey wizard.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked, looking rather perplexed…and a bit afraid.

Just then, a little grey and white kitten came racing around the corner, and hot on its heels, was Nara, little Freya's nanny. The dwarrowdam appeared ready to burst, her face red and her breath coming out in labored gasps. The kitten, seeing her little mistress in among the crowd, quickly ran to the child for safety, eager to be picked up and protected.

"Gandalf!" Nara screamed once more, though she quickly skidded to a halt and closed her mouth when she saw who was now before her.

"My dear lady," the wizard began, still highly confused as to why this dam was so perturbed with him…a dam he did not recall ever having met before. "Might I inquire as to why you appear to be so upset with me? What have I done to distress you so greatly?"

However, before the mortified nanny could even reply, Fili broke out in a fit of laughter, realizing just how absurd the whole situation appeared.

"No, Gandalf," he chuckled, causing everyone to stare at him curiously. "She was not talking to you…Nara means the kitten. It has proven to be rather difficult to contain, escaping at regular intervals, you see. It's been named Gandalf as well."

Freya, realizing that they were now speaking of her beloved kitten, turned and held the animal up so that the tall man with the pointy hat could see it better.

"See! This is Gandalf!" she informed him, the little yellow eyes of the feline gazing up at its namesake. "He's mine!"

"Yes, and a fine cat it appears to be," Gandalf nodded, feeling greatly relieved that he was not the focus of the dwarrowdam's wrath. "However, I fear you might be a tad bit mistaken about one thing, little princess. For your new pet is not a male…but a female."

"Huh?" Freya asked, cocking her head to one side as she stared up at him in a puzzled manner.

"We've explained it to her many times, Gandalf," Fili interjected, having already had this conversation with his daughter. He set his sons down, and stepped forward to place his hands on her shoulders in a reassuring manner. "It's no use."

"Your kitten, Freya," the wizard persisted, sure that he could get through to her. "It is a _she_ …not a _he_. Perhaps you might wish to choose a more appropriate name for her?"

This news appeared to give the little lass pause, yet after a moment, she gave an uncaring shrug of her shoulders and hugged the now purring feline to her chest.

"No… _his_ name is Gandalf," she insisted firmly.

"I told you," Fili laughed, reaching down to pat his daughter on the head affectionately. "Her mind is firmly made up."

"Well…I suppose there are worse things in the world than sharing my name with a cat…female or not," the tall wizard laughed. He looked down at Freya, giving her a wide smile. "I am honored that you chose to name your beloved pet after me, your highness."

This made Freya grin as well, pleased that everyone appeared to like her kitten…well, everyone but Nara, who was constantly running after it when it escaped.

"Where'd you get a kitten, Freya?" Frerin asked, walking up and tickling the animal under its chin.

"From Prince Bain!" she said, pointing at the man to her left.

"And why would that be?" Thorin questioned, looking over at Bard and Bain, the two of them grinning from ear to ear. "Or is this perhaps tied to the story we are soon meant to hear?"

"Aye," Fili said with a sigh. "It is."

.

.

And so, after everyone had been seated in the small banquet room and the food served, Fili reluctantly told the tale of how he had misplaced his daughter. Marigold, Bergie, and Tauriel gave Sier looks of understanding and sympathy, realizing just how frantic she must have been. Yet Kili, Dwalin, and Thorin couldn't stop laughing at Fili's predicament.

"So, all three of your children have now managed to outwit you, nephew," Thorin chuckled. "Perhaps I should reconsider naming you as my heir and skip right over to one of them."

"Ha ha, very funny," Fili said in a droll tone.

"Yes, it was rather humorous," Bain added, apparently piling on with the others in the joke. "I mean, aside from the scare she caused everyone while she was missing, that is." He too turned and gave Sier a nod of sympathy.

"But Fili wasn't the only one who came out of the incident unscathed, now was he lad?" Bofur interjected, causing the prince of Dale to lose his mirth rather quickly. "If I recall, _you_ walked away with a bit of a wound yourself, in the shape of Freya's teeth marks on your skin."

"She bit you?" Flinn gasped, looking at Bain in surprise.

"Ouch!" Frerin added, cringing at the idea. "I hate it when she does that!"

"Yes…but we made up in the end," Bain insisted, giving the little lass a smile. "Kittens have a tendency to cover over a multitude of sins."

"Hey!" Flinn said, turning to his father as if something suddenly occurred to him. "How come when we snuck off to go with you, we got in trouble and had to do extra chores for a month? Yet when Freya does it, she gets a kitten?"

"Yah! No fair!" Frerin huffed, giving his parents a look of betrayal.

"I told you this would come back to bite you, husband," Sier told him with a shake of her head. "You let her have it…now you explain to your sons why."

When Fili could think of nothing to say, just opening and closing his mouth a few times, the laughter around him grew even louder. In the end, he simply gave up and apologized to Flinn and Frerin, the only explanation he could offer was that she was a girl. Somehow, this reason placated the two lads and soon all was forgiven.

Still, Fili was not about to overlook his own brother's act of betrayal, in the form of laughter at his expense.

"Thorin and Dwalin I would expect ribbing me, Kili, but you too?" he accused. "Really, brother?"

"I'm sorry, Fili, truly I am," he told him between gasps for air. "In any other instance I would be the first to defend you, but come on, even you can see the humor in all this. All three of your children having snuck away and you had no idea? I doubt you will ever live that one down."

"Just as you will never live down the fact that you rode away from Rivendell sporting a bright shade of purple," Marigold pointed out, feeling badly for the blond prince and all the teasing he was taking over this.

"Yes, let's talk more about that!" Fili insisted, his frown morphing into a sly grin. "Tell me, Naddith…how exactly did our little prank on the twins go so horribly wrong?"

And so, over the next hour at least, the prank on Elladan and Elrohir was told in great detail, as well as the one they chose to play on Kili. By the time it was finished, it was Fili who was wiping away tears of laughter, while Kili was the embarrassed one.

"Oh, what I wouldn't have given to see that!" the crown prince stated. "Tauriel with a beard and Kili having turned purple! I swear, little brother, I can't leave you alone for a moment, can I?"

"If you had been there, they would have more than likely turned you that lovely shade as well," Kili pointed out in a huff.

"Perhaps," Fili nodded. "But at least _my_ wife would not have walked away sporting facial hair. That I guarantee!"

"Hey, brother," Kili said, his expression suddenly brightened. "Don't discount that too quickly…I thought it was a rather pleasing look on her."

"Oh, you would!" Fili laughed, watching as Tauriel rolled her eyes at her foolish husband once again.

.

.

They talked more through dinner, and just as the plates were being cleared away, Flinn turned to his youngest son and demanded to know what presents he had brought back for everyone.

"After all, you did promise your sister, Lili, lots of trinkets and toys when you returned," his father pointed out with a wide grin. "And I would hope there is one or two for your mother and I as well."

"Oh, you're as bad as the dwarflings," Dis scolded her husband, though not harshly.

"Hey, we were the ones who had to stay behind and mind the mountain," he argued. "I think it's only fair we are properly compensated for the job."

"Fili and Sier did all the work, and you know it," Dis told him. "All we did was try and keep our heads above water taking care of this little jewel." She turned and looked at Marigold and Bergie. "I had forgotten how tiring it was taking care of an infant full time. If it had not been for Sier's help, I would have perished from sheer exhaustion. As it is, she and I are splitting Nara's time between us, giving Flinn and I a bit of breathing room, you might say."

"I like Nara, she's nice!" Freya spoke up, seeing her chance to add to the grown up's conversation. "She bakes really good cookies!"

"And she is a wonder with Lili," Dis further complimented.

"Yes, yes, the dam's a treasure," Flinn nodded, clapping his hands together and rubbing them in anticipation. "Now…about those gifts?"

"Fine," Kili laughed, getting up from his chair and walking over to where he had laid his bags. After plopping the cloth sack on the table, he began to dole out the souvenirs he had brought from the Shire. For his father he produced a beautiful new pipe, intricately carved from the horn of a stag, with a silver inlayed mouth piece and an entire pouch of Longbottom Leaf.

"Thank you, Kili," Flinn gasped, taking the item with a look of joy. "This is remarkable."

Next, for Lili, he pulled out a lovely rag doll, complete with flowered dress, curly brown hair and matching fur on its cloth feet.

"It's a hobbit doll," Kili told everyone, as if there was any question. "But she is all soft and perfect for cuddling. Tauriel helped me pick out the prettiest one at the market place."

"Oh, how lovely," Dis cooed, taking it from her son and shaking it in front of her daughter, watching as the little lass grinned and reached for the toy.

"And for my favorite niece," he continued, digging into his bag once more. "I brought you the loveliest hobbit dress in the whole Shire. I think you will look beautiful in it!"

"Pretty! Pretty!" Freya squealed, passing her kitten over to Sier as she slipped off her chair and came running over, engulfing Kili and the dress in one big hug. "I love it, thank you, Uncle Kili!"

"You're welcome," he smiled watching as she held it up to her chest and spun around, looking as happy as a lark.

Next came a bunch of small trinkets for everyone else, from Bofur all the way to Sier, as well as everyone in between. He even had a few things packed away for Bard, Bain, and Tilda…which the King of Dale swore he would deliver to his daughter personally. When Kili was finished he closed the bag, and sat down with a contented smile on his face.

"Umm, did you forget someone, little brother?" Fili laughed, looking over at his somewhat confused mother. "Might there be something in there for Amad…and me?"

"No," Kili replied matter of factly. "I fear that _your_ gift wouldn't quite fit in a sack…and even if it did, it would not be a rather inappropriate place to keep it."

"Oh? So what did you bring for us, then?" Dis asked, now even more curious over her son's odd behavior…not to mention the growing smile on Tauriel's face.

"Well, for you and Fili, we brought back something _very_ special…a one of a kind, you might say. And it is something you both have been wanting for a long, long time," he revealed, reaching out and taking Tauriel by the hand as he helped her to her feet, looking around at the anxious group.

At the head of the table, Thorin discreetly slipped his hand into Marigold's, giving it a little squeeze as he winked in her direction. They both knew what was coming next, and they couldn't wait for Kili to reveal the news at last.

"For you, Fili," the dwarf prince continued, "we brought back a nephew, and for you, Amad…a new grandson." He then waited, anxiously watching the emotions that crossed his mother and brother's face.

"You… _you what_?" Fili gasped, his words sinking in at last. "You're going to be…to be…"

"A father!" Kili burst out, unable to hold it in any longer.

"Oh Kili!" Dis cried, leaping to her feet as she all but threw herself at her son. "Praise Mahal, it's happened at last! Tauriel…you're pregnant?"

"Yes, I am," the happy elleth acknowledged, the next to be caught in Dis' embrace. "Ever since our first trip through Rivendell."

"I can't believe it!" Flinn stated, looking as if he were going to cry. "My youngest son…having a son of his own. And I will be here from the beginning to watch it grow." At this, he turned and handed Lili off to Bergie, rising to wrap his arms around Kili as well. "I'm so proud of you, my little raven, so very, very proud."

"What about Tauriel?" Dis laughed. "It's not as if Kili did this all by himself!"

"Of course he didn't," Flinn laughed, stepping forward and taking Tauriel's hands in his as he kissed them reverently. "You have truly been a blessing to this family, my dear. And you will make a splendid mother…I just know it."

"Thank you," Tauriel whispered, a bit choked up by his words.

"I'm so happy for you, Naddith! This is wonderful news, simply wonderful!" Fili continued, picking his little brother off the ground and spinning him around several times, causing the younger prince to laugh out loud. "And a son, you say…how do you know? Did you dream of him?"

"No, though I wish I had," Kili admitted, once he had been set back on his feet. "Tauriel just knows, it's kind of an elf thing, you see. But it's a little lad for sure." He then turned and looked over at Thorin, noting the smile on his face, though he had not yet said a word. "Are…are you happy for us as well, Uncle?"

"And why wouldn't I be?" Thorin barked out, though his tone was one of pure joy. "This is amazing news, Nephew! The best ever. And Marigold and I are simply overjoyed…and completely surprised by the news. Aren't we, my dear?"

"Oh yes," the hobbit queen nodded, grinning from ear to ear. "And you've known since Rivendell? How did you manage to keep it a secret all this time?"

"It wasn't easy," Kili said with a labored sigh. "I was tempted to tell everyone so many times, but I really wanted Fili to be the first to know. I hope you'll all forgive us for keeping it from you for so long."

"Of course we understand," Bergie told him, elbowing Dwalin in the side when he began to open his mouth to speak, for fear he might chose that very moment to do something foolish…like blab that they all knew. "And you had every right to choose the time and place to divulge your secret. After all, babies are not born every day, now are they? So, congratulations!"

After that, everyone in the room came forward to offer their compliments and good wishes for the upcoming parents. Torin was especially happy to hear it was to be a son, since that would at last even out the odds between the lads and the lasses in their little group.

Glorfindel, who of course knew for some time Tauriel's current state, played along as well, offering them both his blessing on the upcoming event. Tauriel was indeed touched by his words, for she had long admired the legendary warrior of old, and to know that he approved meant a lot to her.

"So, have you chosen a name yet?" Sier asked, nearly giddy with excitement. She knew how close Fili and Kili had always been, but to now be raising their children together would bring the brothers even closer…if that was at all possible. "I mean, if you are so sure it will be a son, you won't have to worry about picking the wrong one."

"Ithil," Tauriel told them all with a wide grin. "His name is Ithil. It is the elven word for moon."

"Moon, huh?" Fili asked, raising an eyebrow at the meaning. "Might there be a story behind the name?"

"There is…but it's no business of yours, Nadad," Kili told him, causing Fili to laugh at his brother's slight embarrassment. Still, the blond prince knew he would worm the meaning out of him sooner or later.

"Now stop, Fili," Dis instructed, noticing that look of mischief in her older son's eye. "I think it's a lovely name, and it doesn't matter why they chose it. And just think, Lili and Ithil will be nearly the same age! I can't believe the number of joys are at last coming to the line of Durin." Here she looked around at all the children crowded around the table, her eyes falling on her newly returned husband, Flinn. "After so many years of tears and sorrow…it is a blessing to have peace and happiness at last."

"That it is, my precious diamond," Flinn smiled, wrapping his arms around her from behind and kissing her on the cheek. "A true blessing indeed."

.

.

And so, as dessert was served, and all the adults refilled their glasses – except Tauriel – they drank to the happy couple, soon to be parents. It was then that Tauriel removed a few more items from her own bag, assuring Dis and Fili that they had indeed brought them other gifts as well. Fili was delighted to receive some of the throwing knives that Tauriel had found in the troll cave, happily stashing them in the hidden pockets of his coat almost immediately. Dis loved the mixture of sweet smelling bath salts and scented rose-water from both the Shire and Rivendell. Tauriel said that after all the effort she had been putting towards raising her new daughter, it was time that Dis pampered herself just a bit. Dis agreed.

Fili and Kili were chatting away about the joys of fatherhood, and how their young ones would one day be training together with sword and bow, when little Flinn remembered something he had wanted to show his father.

"Adad! You have to see what I found in the troll cave!" he cried, jumping down from his chair and racing over to his own personal pack, which had been set by the wall with everyone else's. Digging through it, he pulled out his little sword – which Thranduil had confirmed was indeed simply a dagger – and raced back to show his father. "See, it's an elf blade, just like Uncle Thorin's sword. It was hidden beneath a bunch of stuff in that stinky old troll cave, isn't it shiny?"

"Aye, it is a very nice weapon," Fili agreed, admiring the craftsmanship on the handle as well as the markings on the blade.

"It was forged in Gondolin, my onetime home long ago," Glorfindel supplied. "I know not for whom it was crafted, but I assure you that such a weapon would have been greatly prized and highly treasured. Your son has indeed proven himself a warrior worthy of such a blade, and has wielded it well in the defense of others."

"HE WHAT?" Sier asked, not quite sure she understood what the elf was saying. "What do you mean, _in the defense of others_?"

"Oh, forgive me, Lady Sier," Glorfindel said, looking from the confused lass to the now cringing dwarf king and back. "My apologies, Thorin. I should not have said anything. I thought they knew."

"Knew what?" Fili was next to speak up, looking over at his uncle as well. "What have you not told us, Thorin?"

The dwarf king cleared his throat and sat back in his chair, trying to appear calm and in control…yet he felt anything but.

"I _was_ going to tell you," he assured them. "We have simply not had time, what with all the other news that has been tossed about tonight."

"Well, you have the time now," Fili insisted. "Why was my son called upon to use a sword in the defense of others? Why?" The blond prince's voice was becoming rather urgent, telling Thorin that he should have said something sooner.

"In the Shire, there was an… _incident_ ," he began, doing his best to downplay the entire thing. "Some wolves made their way across the Brandywine River and into Hobbiton."

"Wolves?" Sier gasped, looking down at her son, who was now shuffling his feet as if he were in trouble.

"Only a few, lassie," Dwalin broke in, trying to help Thorin out. "We took care of the bulk of them, but three of the smaller ones slipped by us. And well…your two young ones kind of ran into them, you see."

"And why exactly were my sons out alone where wolves could get at them?" Sier demanded, not liking Dwalin's explanation at all.

"Now Sier," Bergie tried to soothe, knowing just how she felt, being a protective mother herself. "It wasn't like it sounds. The Shire is a peaceful place, and the children had simply walked to the neighbors to visit. No one expected wolves to cross the river, or that they would attack the four youngens."

"Four?" Fili questioned, looking from one child to the next with concern. "Were Tor and Tal with them…or Rose and Raina?"

"No, it was Frodo and Holly, Adad," Frerin spoke up. "But don't worry, Flinn and Frodo made me and Holly climb a tree while they fought with the wolves."

"THEY WHAT?" Sier screeched, grabbing hold of Fili's arm as if to stabilize her.

"You should have seen them, Ama!" Frerin went on, oblivious to how much this news was upsetting his mother. "Frodo threw rocks at the wolves while Flinn swung his sword and killed the first one, and then when the second one jumped at Frodo, he leapt in front and stabbed the wolf in the chest! He was amazing!"

"And the third wolf?" Fili pressed, his heart beating like a drum as the horrifying mental image flashed before his eyes.

"Uncle Thorin killed that one," Flinn told them. "He swooped in and saved us all." He then stepped forward and placed his hand on his father's knee. "You're not mad at me, are you Adad. Uncle Thorin warned me not to take my sword out of its sheath, but…but I _had_ to."

"Oh, Flinn," Fili said in a soft tone, reaching out to place his hand on his son's shoulder. "Of course I'm not angry with you, and neither is your mother. We are proud of how you protected your brother, as well as Frodo and Holly. I would expect nothing less from you, Flinn. We are simply upset that you were put in such danger. What if something had happened to you? What if you had been hurt?"

"We weren't hurt at all," he assured his parents. "It was Uncle Thorin who got wounded, and Aunt Marigold already yelled at him for it."

"She won't be the only one," Sier mumbled, giving Thorin and Kili a withering glare.

"I accept that it was my responsibility to protect your children, Sier," Thorin said in his most apologetic voice…which hardly anyone but Marigold was ever privy to. "I alone shoulder the blame for the lads being put in danger. I should have accompanied them to the Brandybuck's home, never letting them be out of my sight. Please forgive me, dear niece."

"No, I'm the one who should have gone with them," Kili broke in, not wanting his uncle to take this all upon himself. "Fili, you sent me along to watch your lads, and I'm sorry I betrayed your trust in me. We simply thought it was safe enough to allow them to walk there alone."

"It's really no one's fault but the wolves," Marigold spoke up. "Children walk about unescorted all the time in the Shire, and no one gives it a second thought, truly Sier. Normally they would have been as safe as in their mother's arms. Please do not blame Thorin or Kili for this. It was truly an unforeseen occurrence."

"And we're all safe, honest, Ama," Flinn told his mother, stepping over and putting his arms around her waist, laying his head against her stomach. "I didn't even get a scratch, and you should see how good Frodo can throw rocks…or how fast Frerin can climb a tree!"

"I can climb lots better than Uncle Kili can, that's for sure," Frerin laughed, recalling how his uncle had fallen out of the tree while showing the children how well he could climb.

Fili and Sier turned to each other, sharing a silent conversation between the two with mere looks. In the end, the distraught mother gave a sigh of resignation, leaning in to kiss her eldest son on the forehead.

"Yes, I can see that you are just fine…both of you," she said with a slight smile, ruffling his hair a bit. "But I'm a mother, and I can't help but worry about you every minute of the day. Still, you are growing up, and are apparently a fine warrior now, so I will have to come to terms with this." She then looked over at Thorin and Kili, a bit of shame in her eyes. "I'm sorry I got so upset. Of course you would never knowingly put them in danger. I do not doubt your love for them, or that you two would have protected them with your lives. And it's not as if Fili and I were doing all that well back here with Freya, either. It would seem that I simply need to accept the fact that my children have minds of their own, and are growing up…even if I hate the idea with a passion."

"Growing into a pair of fine young dwarrow, I might add," Dwalin said with a proud smile. "I would suggest we find that lad of yours a second blade and see how he does with one in each hand. What do you say to that, Fili?"

"Two blades, Uncle Dwalin…do you mean it?" Flinn asked, whirling around to face his father, his eyes wide with excitement. "Can I really, Adad…can I?"

"Well, since it would appear you have already mastered the use of a single one," he mused, pride showing in his eyes over the idea. "Might as well get you started on two."

"Thank you, Adad!" Flinn squealed, leaping into his father's arms and hugging him tightly. "I promise to train hard, and I won't let you down!"

"It never crossed my mind that you would," Fili laughed, picking up Flinn and setting him on his lap. "I'm mighty proud of you, son, for defending your brother and the hobbits the way you did. It took both courage and skill, something I'm pleased to say you have in abundance. You will make a fine warrior and king one day, Flinn."

"Aye, that he will," Thorin agreed, just as proud of his nephew as Fili was. "And now that he is a tested warrior, I think a new bead and braid is in order, don't you agree?"

"Ah, yes," Fili nodded, looking down at Flinn and fingering his hair thoughtfully. "When a dwarrow first engages in battle, it is customary to commemorate it with the adding of a warrior's braid and bead. I will get to work on that right away."

Flinn did not know what to say, though he appeared to like the idea a great deal. It still bothered him that he had killed those wolves, the incident replaying itself many times in the form of nightmares. Sometimes he would dream that they came out the victor, instead of him, but those had been coming less and less. And like Glorfindel had said, if he hadn't fought to protect his brother and friends, they might not be alive today, and that outcome was unthinkable.

So, in the end, Flinn resolved to no longer dwell on the negative, and look to the future, always doing his best to make his father proud of him. Yet, looking up into his Adad's adoring eyes…he knew he had both his love and approval. And for a dwarfling, of the line of Durin, there was nothing more important than that!

* * *

 **Awwww, Fili is very proud of his son! And I think Sier has calmed down enough not to kill Thorin and Kili. ha ha.**

 **Fili is very happy about his present from his brother, as is Dis. VERY happy indeed.**

 **And poor Gandalf, thinking he was in deep doo-doo with some dam. I think he was ready to turn tail and run for the Misty Mountains. ha ha.**

 **Nope, Freya's mind is made up - Gandalf is a boy kitty and that's final.**

 **Well, both Fili and Kili got a chance to laugh at all the funny things that happened to them while they were apart. See...it is better if Fili and Kili stay together, ALWAYS!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **abc:** Yah, unlike their last trip, Thorin is OK with stopping and visiting here and there, as well as accepting help from others. Though, he and Thranduil kind of danced around that whole issue, ha ha. I figured Beorn had better hurry up and have his son, since he was old enough to kept the High Pass and the Ford of Carrock free from Orcs and Wolves, and was called Grimbeorn the Old by then. I like giving Thranduil a better outlook on life than in the movie version of him. I feel bad for him. Yes, Thorin did behave himself, but he sure pretended to put up a fuss about it. ha ha. Thanks.

 **Emrfangirl:** As much as I would love to marry off Glorfindel...I don't know of any maiden worthy of hm! All the fine elf women are kind of taken. ha ha. But who knows, we won't count him out just yet. Probably not in my story, but you never know what will happen in the future. I read a story once where he and Tauriel get together...but that was the only one that ever gave him a love interest. ha ha. Oh yes, and I'm sure when Kili wasn't looking he turned into an adorable little cub and chased the children around the meadow. ha ha. OH yes, Thranduil and Raina is the sweetest. Flinn's little dagger came from the same troll hoard that Orcrist and Glamdring did, and since they were from Gondolin in the first age...why not his little dagger too? And I might even glow blue when orcs are about? And yes...I DO recall how these were only going to be 'snippets' and not many of them either. Oh, what a fool I was to think I could do this fast! Jokes on me, right? ha ha.

 **Feu d'Argent:** ha ha, yes, I get to direct how my story goes. ONLY ME. ha ha. and I say no one has to die like in the real story...not Thorin, not Fili, not Kili and not even their father Flinn Sr. ha ha. I love being in control! No, I am not matchmaking Glorfindel...but I am leaving the door open just in case. ha ha. I am glad no one is complaining about the extended chapters. ha ha. Because there are still a 'few' more to come. ha ha. Thanks.


	166. Chapter 166

.

 **Hello! More chapters for you!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 166**

 **~X~**

* * *

The rest of the evening was spent laughing and talking, filling everyone in on Bilbo and their adventures in the Shire. Bofur was especially interested in the description of the fine party their hobbit friend had thrown, saying next time he would be sure to go with them, just to enjoy the food and ale.

Dis wanted to hear every detail about Daisy Baggins, grilling the two hobbit lasses on whether she measured up to what a wife for Bilbo should be. Yet when Marigold and Bergie told her how Daisy had stood up to Lobelia and put her in her place over her awful comments, even Dis had to agree that she was a fine dam…one worthy to be called a Baggins.

"And she's a darn good cook, too," Kili declared, already missing her amazing griddle cakes and pastries. He then looked over at Bombur and quickly added, "But not as good as yours, of course."

"I should say not!" the rotund dwarf laughed good-naturedly. "Though, if I were to lose my title to anyone, I would be the least offended if it were a hobbit."

"Oh, and we have some gifts for everyone as well," Marigold spoke up, motioning for Thorin to retrieve them from their bags. Raina had long ago fallen asleep on her mother's shoulder, so she was rather reluctant to rise and do it herself. "Esme Brandybuck and Ellie Took were kind enough to have these made, and they asked me to give you this one." Here Thorin handed Sier a roll of paper, and when she saw what was on it, her eyes instantly filled with tears. There, staring back at her, was a drawing of Flinn and Frodo, their arms over each other's shoulders, with Frerin and Holly standing beside them. The grins on the children's faces were beyond adorable.

"Oh, Frodo has grown so much since we've seen him last!" she said, holding up the drawing for everyone to see. "And look at little Holly, she is such a doll!"

Everyone at the table seemed to agree with this, but no one more than Torin, though he wisely kept his opinions to himself. His sister's teasing had been enough, he didn't need more from anyone else.

"I will treasure this, thank you Marigold," Sier told her aunt-in-law sincerely.

"It's Esme and Ellie that need to be thanked, I just delivered it," she said with a smile.

"Dwalin and I got to spend a lot of time in the forges while we were there, working alongside the hobbits that trained here in Erebor," Thorin spoke up. "You would all be very impressed with their skills. And though we did help out on a project or two, mostly we had time to tinker on our own." He then began to hand out all the little items he and his cousin had crafted. There were two beautiful necklaces for Dis and Sier, a silver rattle for Lili, a bracelet for Freya, and an assortment of other more practical items for the rest of the company. Yet for Fili and Flinn the elder, Thorin had made a pair of matching daggers, complete with fine leather sheaths hand crafted by Dwalin. The father and son were amazed by them and thanked both dwarrow quite profusely.

"I brought you a special gift as well, Balin," the bald warrior informed his brother. "But it was too big to pack in my personal bag, so you will have to wait till tomorrow when we unload the wagon.

"Too big to fit in your satchel?" Balin asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. "It's not a new little niece or nephew like Kili brought for Fili, is it?"

"Bite your tongue!" Bergie laughed, causing everyone to join in. "I swear that the two we already have are enough to turn our hairs grey…if Dwalin had hair, that is!"

"Aye," Dwalin chuckled, gazing down at his children with a smile of pride. "But we wouldn't trade them for anything. Yet, to answer your question, Brother, your gift is a fine keg of hobbit ale, the best in the Shire. I do recall how well you liked what we sampled in Bilbo's pantry back when he first joined our company."

"Ahhh, yes, and if memory serves me well, you enjoyed it as well," Balin laughed. "So much so that I had to warn you not to stint when filling my mug…so keen were you on saving it all for yourself."

"Well, now you have a full keg all your own," Dwalin assured him. "And you can share…or not share…it with whomever you like."

"I'm available for a tasting party, any time you wish," Bofur quickly spoke up.

"As am I," Nori added, followed by several others from the company.

"Very well…you can all have a taste," Balin assured them. "Though no more than that! It is, after all, _my_ gift, and I intend to enjoy the majority of it myself." And while some were not pleased by this, no one begrudged him his brother's kind present.

Nori, having been thwarted in starting a betting pool on what Kili and Tauriel's child might be, a lad or a lass, initiated one on the date of birth instead.

"Since we found out that a hobbit/dwarf pregnancy tends to fall somewhere in-between the usual times, that could very well be the case for a dwarf/elf one as well," he reasoned. "Thus, is there anyone who wants to take a guess on when the new little prince will be born?"

And while Tauriel, as well as the rest of the dams, felt that this was a rather inappropriate thing to be wagering on, Kili and Fili were the first to place their bets. The majority guessed that the lad would take after its mother, so they went for a date closer to twelve months. While others felt that the dwarf blood would be more prominent, and thus leaned more towards the traditional ten months. Yet in the end, all anyone could do was wait and see.

.

.

Later, after many of the group had shuffled off to their own chambers, Thorin and his closest relations hung around, not willing to part so soon after having reunited. Kili and Fili sat by the fire, with the younger brother getting the opportunity to hold his little sister, Lili, for the first time in a long while.

"She's sure grown a lot," he remarked as the babe smiled and cooed up at him, her pudgy little hands reaching out to grab hold of his loose hair.

"Watch out, she's very strong," Fili warned. "She just about pulled out my mustache braids several times. Before we know it, she'll be running around and getting into as much trouble as we used to."

"What do you mean _used to_?" Dis asked, having come over to stand beside her three children, staring down at them with love in her eyes.

"Hey, we've gotten better!" Kili huffed, though after catching his mother's skeptical eye, he blushed a bit. "Well…most of the time at least."

"Yes, you have," she laughed. "And I just hope your sister will benefit from your past experiences…by learning what _not_ to do."

"Ouch, Amad," Fili said, feigning a stab to the heart. "You wound us."

"Now stop," she laughed. "You two know exactly how proud I am of my sons," she said with a sincere smile, reaching out and touching their faces with her hands. "You'll forever be my two precious lads, and the light of my world. Yet now, you will both have children of your own." At this she began to choke up, covering her lips as she smiled through the tears.

"Now, now, my precious diamond," Flinn soothed, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her in a comforting gesture. "You still have little Lili to fuss over, even if our lads are grown dwarrow now."

"I know, but it still seems like just yesterday they were babes in my arms…and now look at them," she insisted.

"I am," Flinn smiled. "And like you, I am beyond proud." He gave his two blushing sons a wink and steered Dis back to where they had been sitting. "Now, come, let's give them a little more time with their sister, while we find you a nice cup of tea."

Fili and Kili watched their parents walk away, their own eyes now misty over the things they had said. Lili, who suddenly realized she was no longer the center of attention, let out a loud squawk, pulling the brothers' eyes back to her – much to her pleasure.

"Yes, Lili," Fili grinned. "We love you too. Just like I'm sure you love us…but we all know that I'm your favorite."

"What?" Kili grumped. "I'm the one that brought her back that fabulous doll!"

"She's too little to even know what a doll is for," Fili argued. "Its sweet talk and time she values now, and I'm the one who has been giving her that for the past few months."

"Well, I'm back now, and I plan on making up for lost time!" Kili insisted.

"Until your own lad arrives, then you will be so busy you won't be able to think straight," his older brother pointed out. "And then who will just swoop back in and monopolize her time and love? Me!"

"That's playing dirty," Kili said with narrowed eyes.

"Exactly," Fili grinned wickedly. "And that's a lesson I'm certain our little sister will learn as well."

Kili pouted over his brother's underhanded tactics for a bit, yet within minutes, they were back to laughing and talking, having missed each other terribly over the past few months.

"I still can't believe that _you_ are going to be an adad!" Fili laughed, his eyes alight with joy. "You…a parent!"

"I know!" Kili agreed. "Insane, right? Though I'm counting on Tauriel to show me the ropes…at least until I get the hang of things. I would hate to do something wrong and break my son the first time I hold him."

"Dwarflings are more tough and resilient than you'd imagine," Fili laughed, recalling how nervous he had been when first holding Frerin. "Everyone is overly careful with their first, but by number two or three, you've usually got the hang of it."

"Two or three?" Kili said in a shocked tone. "Let me see if I survive _one_ first, before you go saddling me with more!"

"Oh, you'll survive, I promise," Fili told his brother. "Because I will be right there to help in any way I can. After all, someone will have to be around to make sure you don't pass out when he is born. You do, after all, favor Amad's side of the family the most…and Thorin did faint at the birth of Rose."

"Oh, great…now I have _that_ fear running around in my head as well!" Kili groaned, shaking his head in despair. "I'm doomed!"

.

.

"Tauriel, I'm so pleased for you and Kili," Sier was saying, as Marigold and Bergie nodded in agreement. The four dams had gathered in the corner to talk, with Freya having fallen asleep on the red haired elleth's lap. Sier cuddled a drowsy Frerin in her arms, while Flinn was just beginning to doze off himself, his head leaning against his mother's side. It appeared to be a rather uncomfortable position, but everyone could tell that Sier didn't mind one bit…for she had missed her sons very much.

"You look very relaxed with a babe in your arms," Marigold commented to Tauriel, who was gently stroking the dwarfling's white-blond hair. "Are you excited?"

"Yes…and a bit scared as well," she admitted, never taking her eyes off little Freya. "I know that a child is all I have desired since Kili and I were wed, yet now that I know one is coming, I find myself having doubts."

"Doubts?" Bergie questioned. "About what?"

"Motherhood…the birth…everything," she said with a nervous laugh. "Is this normal for expectant mothers?"

"Of course it is!" Dis broke in, having just returned from getting a cup of tea, leaving Flinn to visit with Thorin and Dwalin. "In fact, we would think you were crazy if you weren't nervous!"

"Aye," Bergie nodded. "You should have seen me when I first found out I was pregnant. I spent a lot of time in tears, fearing that I would be such a horrible mother, or that my little one would end up hating me! If it weren't for Dwalin talking me down from the ledge, I don't know what I would have done."

"We all went through the same thing," Sier assured her. "The doubt, the fear, the anxiety…but you are not doing this alone. Not only do you have Kili at your side, you have all of us here to help as well. But don't worry, you will be a splendid mother, I just know it."

"I thank you all for your kind support," Tauriel beamed. "It has only been a few months since we found out little Ithil was coming, but I already can't imagine him not being a part of our lives. To me he is very real, for I can sense his moods, as well as some of his likes and dislikes."

"Really?" Dis asked, her eyes drifting to Tauriel's stomach. "Like what?"

"Well, he enjoys horse riding, for I think the swaying motion puts him to sleep," she giggled. "He is not very keen on spicy foods, and would prefer that I stick to a more bland diet. And he appears to have some aversion to apple juice, and becomes very agitated when I drink it."

"Hmmm, is there any way he might have inherited that from his uncle?" Sier laughed, hinting at Fili's dislike for that particular fruit.

"But his favorite thing in the world is when Kili talks to him, sings him songs or tells him stories," Tauriel grinned. "It is then that I can feel our son's complete contentment, as well as his love for his father. It is simply amazing."

Dis, who apparently had not yet recovered from her last bout of emotions when speaking to her sons, was quickly reduced to tears once more by the elleth's words.

"Oh, Tauriel," the dam sniffled, leaning over and hugging her delicately, trying not to disturb Freya. "How did I ever get so lucky as to gain two such wonderful daughters-in-law like you and Sier? I couldn't have chosen better for Fili and Kili if I had searched all of Middle Earth!"

"And we were just as fortunate to be blessed with a remarkable mother-in-law like you, Dis," Sier assured her, with Tauriel nodding in full agreement. "And we both can't thank you enough for raising such fine sons for us to love."

"For that, you are most welcome," Dis laughed, wiping at her eyes as the lasses all began to talk about babies once more.

.

.

The next morning, Thorin did indeed officially retake his position as king, relieving Fili of the mantel of duty. And his first order of business was to call a meeting with Balin, Dwalin, Gandalf and his nephews, so that Glorfindel could divulge his long awaited news.

"As you requested, Lord Balin," the blond elf began in a serious tone. "The next time I found myself near Moria, I did indeed take time to examine the ancient dwarf kingdom. And while I was able to make my way through the mountain without being discovered by the orcs that still reside within, I fear that something else might still linger there that is much more deadly than the vile creatures that serve the dark lord."

"Oh?" Balin asked, leaning in closer with great interest. "Do you speak of Durin's Bain?"

"Perhaps," Glorfindel answered, though he appeared unsure. "I cannot say for sure, though it is my feeling that something much as you described still dwells in the darkest regions of that place. Something that sent chills down my spine…much as the beast I battled in the past had done. The beast that killed me."

"So what would you suggest we do?" Balin questioned.

"The orcs you might be able to roust, for they are a spindly lot, large in number, but low on brains and leadership," Glorfindel surmised. "Yet it is my recommendation that you do not waste good soldiers in an attempt to reclaim your former kingdom at this time. For Mordor is amassing strength, and your forces will be needed here, to fortify Erebor. It would be unwise to split your defenses, spreading yourselves too thin in an effort to secure two dwarven empires.

"I see," Balin nodded grimly, this apparently not being the news he had hoped for. He then turned to Thorin. "What are your thoughts on this?"

"I find I must agree with Glorfindel," Thorin said with a heavy sigh. "While it eats away at my bones that Khazad-dûm still remains in the hands of our enemy, I see the wisdom in not dividing our strength at this time. We are homeless no longer, not wandering this world in search of a place to call our own. That was the main reason my grandfather, Thrór, chose to march against the orcs…to reclaim a home for us. But for now, Erebor is enough. And while we will not forget our ancient city, nor leave it in the hands of those vile creatures forever…now is not the time for such a war."

"You are wise in choosing to wait, Thorin," Gandalf nodded sagely. "War is never something one should go looking for, not when there are enemies still knocking at your own gates. A time may come soon when you will need all your forces here, to turn the tide that might try and destroy you."

"Again, your words seem to foreshadow doom, old friend," Thorin told the wizard.

"No…not necessarily doom," Gandalf mused, stroking his beard thoughtfully. "But caution is definitely needed if we are to avoid it, I fear."

"You aren't suggesting we hide away in our mountain and cut ourselves off from the rest of Middle Earth, are you?" Fili asked, not liking the sound of that at all.

"We have worked very hard to form alliances with those around us, and I for one am _not_ willing to abandon them when danger comes!" Kili stated firmly.

"And well you shouldn't," Gandalf nodded, impressed by the two princes' loyalties. "I say, strengthen those ties, form more, become strong in such unions, for only then can you obtain the strength you need to overcome the forces of evil that are spreading over this land. In the past, it took an alliance of elves, dwarves and men to defeat the enemy…the same will be needed again. Thorin, your kingdom rests in a very strategic place, one highly valued and sought after by Sauron. Erebor, Dale, and Mirkwood, are all that stand between Mordor and his forces to the north. One day you might be called upon to serve as a wall between the two, denying them the ability to cover your lands with their filth."

"Gandalf speaks the truth," Glorfindel agreed. "A time may come when you are all that stands between victory…and certain death. Will you hold?"

"The only way they will pass is over my dead and cold body!" Thorin growled, his hands gripping at the arms of his chair until his knuckles turned white. "We have fought, bled, and died, in order to regain Erebor, I will _not_ stand idly by and allow another foul creature to take it from me again!"

"And we will stand with you, Uncle!" Fili and Kili stated, rising to their feet in a show of solidarity.

"As will we!" Dwalin joined in, followed by Balin.

"And I am willing to bet that you can count on Bard and Thranduil to say the same," Gandalf grinned. "I strongly advise you to keep your ties strong with those around you, Thorin. Yet, I can see that my words are hardly needed, as you have already done much to maintain your alliances in the form of your nephew's marriage."

At this, Thorin turned and looked at Kili with pride. "The dwarves and the elves are forever united through your bond with Tauriel, and that of your future son. I may have initially been hesitant about such a union, Nephew, but now…now I see it for what it truly is. A blessing of the highest degree. Dwarves shall never more hide themselves beneath the earth and care only for their own interests, we are linked with those of this world through marriage, as well as friendship." Here he looked at Glorfindel and Gandalf, giving them each a respectful nod. "We will not forsake such alliances."

"Then it is settled," Gandalf stated firmly. "Your quest to retake Khazad-dûm will be put aside for now, and you will work to strengthen Erebor. Smaug laid low your numbers, and now is a time for growth and rebuilding, not for war and death…yet that may come sooner than even the wisest of us can foresee."

"And from what I have seen, Thorin Oakenshield, you and your kinsmen have done much to further your population," Glorfindel laughed, instantly easing the somberness that had spread throughout the room. "Eight children in the space of a little over a decade…quite impressive for your race."

"Ahh, but we've had help," Kili interjected, once again all smiles. "By both hobbits and elves!"

"And never more have I been more grateful for such aid," Thorin laughed.

.

.

Later that week, before Glorfindel and Gandalf planned to take their leave, a small private ceremony was planned to honor Flinn and the acquisition of his warrior's braid and bead. Fili and his father, Flinn the elder, stood on either side of the lad, beaming with pride as Thorin, being the king, wove the braid into his nephew's hair. Yet it was Fili who set the bead he had crafted in place, recognizing his son's rite of passage from a child to a young dwarrow. Granted, little Flinn was younger than most when receiving such an honor, yet no one could argue that the lad hadn't earned it.

Sier had tears in her eyes as she watched Fili place the bead in their son's hair, recalling just how fearful she had once been that Flinn might never know is father. She had been a fool to have worried so, for Fili had loved his child the moment he had set eyes on him - those feelings having only grown stronger with time. Flinn was the mirror image of Fili in every way, in looks, bravery and compassion. And now, with his warrior braid woven in his hair, the likeness was even more pronounce. She wondered just how long it might be before she would be watching Fili do the same honors for Frerin. Sier couldn't help but hope it was a long, long time in the future…for she was not quite ready to let her little lads grow up.

Frerin was also grinning from ear to ear, his admiration shining in his eyes over his brother's brave deeds. Yet while he enjoyed his battle training with his Uncle Dwalin and his father, unlike Flinn, Frerin was not sure being a warrior was what _he_ wanted to do with his life. He was a prince from the line of Durin, so it was assumed that he would wish to lead in some way, but lately, Frerin had been giving thought to what Dr. Burrows had said. It was true, he wasn't the squeamish type when it came to blood and guts, and it fascinated him whenever Oin would patch someone up, or heal them from some unknown malady. He'd even been thinking of asking the old healer if he could come by the halls sometime, and see what all went on there in a day. For maybe, just maybe, he might be interested in pursuing the healing arts.

However, Frerin was jolted out of his thoughts by his uncle's voice, booming out over the room.

"It is my great honor to proclaim, that Flinn, son of Fili, son of Flinn, son of Frár, has this day earned his warrior's braid and bead," Thorin stated to the smiling group. "He has done so in the brave defense of his brother, Frerin, his sword-brother Frodo, and young Holly Baggins. From this day forth, he will be afforded the title of warrior."

The room broke out in cheers, everyone clapping for the now blushing lad. But Flinn was brought back to earth by his father's voice whispering in his ear.

"But warrior braid or not…you still have to obey me when I say it is bed time, you hear?" he said with a chuckle.

"Yes, Adad," Flinn grinned, looking up into the proud eyes of his father. "I promise."

* * *

 **Awwwww, Flinn got his warrior braid and bead! He and Fili are just about twins now!**

 **Did you enjoy Fili and Kili spending time with their little sister?**

 **Or the dam's talk with Tauriel.**

 **But the big news is that Balin, Ori and Oin are NOT going off to Moria to take back the lost dwarf kingdom. Nope, not yet anyway...and I am willing to bet it will be a much easier take over after Gandalf kills that mean old Balrog that lives there!**

 **All right, prepare yourself for some skips ahead in time!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:  
**

 **Guest:** Yes, I too loved the whole mix up with Gandalf the Wizard, and Gandalf the Kitten. ha ha. And here the wizard thought he was in trouble with some dam. ha ha. And I think even if her cat has babies, Freya is just stubborn enough to still deny that it is a girl! I think we should all get cute little hobbit dolls! Kili is just weird...or maybe it is a dwarf thing with the beards. ha ha. Thanks.

 **abc:** Oh yes, it is always fun when dwarves get together and swap stories...especially when they are making fun of Fili and Kili. ha ha. I did have fun with the Gandalf mix up. And oh yes, the cat is out of the bag now - no pun intended - and everyone knows about little Ithil. Fili and Sier did get a bit of a shock there, but they got over it and are fine now. And yes, TWO blades for Flinn...just like his dear old dad! Thanks

 **Lalaithiel:** Yes, it is hard to fit everyone in, but Rose was there, she even had some dialog. she was the one who told Fili that the elf twins had turned Kili purple as they left Rivendell. ha ha. I think it was the twins who didn't get any lines in that chapter. NOT that any of them got any lines in this one either. Sorry, kids. ha ha.

 **Aranel Mereneth:** Oh, it aint over yet, and every time I say "Just thee more chapters" I find myself thinking of more to write! So I have given up guessing how much longer...for no one knows, not even me. ha ha. Sorry that Thorin didn't bond with Lili, but at least you got half your wish, with Fili and Kili spending time with their sister. There will be time jumps coming, so buckle up and don't get sick on the ride. ha ha. I missed Fili and Sier too...they ARE my favorites you know.

 **Feu d'Argent:** Yes, kittens solve every problem! And Kili did a good job...but he REALLY wanted Fili to be the first to know. NOT that it worked out that way, but HE didn't know that. So shhhhhh, don't tell him. And yes, Fili is happy to hand the crown back to Thorin...for now. But he learned a lot of lessons about being king from this trial. He will do much better next time. ha ha. Thanks.

 **Guest Emily:** OH man, Glorfindel and Nara? I would say she is too old for him...but our beloved elf is rather ancient. ha ha. Still, the age thing would be an issue, and if he waited this long for a wife, he should get one who would live as long as him. But there is no plans for such a thing in my story...I just didn't want to slam the door shut on the possibility. ha ha. And of course Nori would try and make some coin off the situation! He is NORI! I am happy you are enjoying my story so much...more to come! Thanks.


	167. Chapter 167

**.**

 **Sorry this one took a bit longer...I wrote, re-wrote, and then re-wrote again. I hope it came out like I planned it in my head.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 167**

 **~X~**

* * *

The months seemed to fly by, with Durin's day being extra special that year, what with the promise of a new princeling on the horizon. Tauriel's stomach at last began to grow, just about the time the first snows fell on Erebor, causing Kili to strut around with a new sense of pride.

"It might be just my imagination, but my husband seems to become more attentive and amorous the larger I get," Tauriel revealed at the next meeting of the dams.

"Oh, I wouldn't doubt it," Ilin laughed. "Bombur's the same way. I think it has something to do with how the sight of their youngen growing inside us fills them with a sense of accomplishment. As if they are the most virile dwarrow in the world."

"More than likely, Kili has been slapped on the back and bought so many pints of ale over the news of his child that I'm shocked he doesn't stumble home every night drunk off his arse," Dis added, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not sure what I think about him getting so much attention and praise for _his_ part in all this," Tauriel said with a hum of disapproval. "It feels as if our private life is on display somehow."

"There's no way to avoid it," Sier told her sympathetically. "You are a princess of Erebor, and as such, your life will always be scrutinized to some degree. I at least was afforded a modicum of privacy when Flinn was born, having been living in Himros at the time, but with Frerin and Freya…well, let's just say I was quite the spectacle."

"Try being a queen, as well as a hobbit, carrying the king's children," Marigold laughed.

"Or a princess giving birth after nearly a hundred years between bairns!" Dis added, causing everyone to snicker just a bit.

"The point is, even if you were not an elf…which you are, and you were not pregnant…which you are, you would still be the center of attention within the mountain due to the fact that you married royalty," Dena explained. "Thus you are in the public eye…and so is Kili. He just seems to be basking in the glory of it all more than most."

"Will it ever end?" Tauriel asked, running her hand over her slightly protruding stomach.

"Never," Dis said, patting her arm in understanding. "Yet if anyone can handle the pressure, I know that you can, my dear."

"I'm glad someone has confidence in me," Tauriel laughed, taking a calming sip of her tea.

.

.

As spring approached, Fili and Thorin took note that the elleth's appetite was growing as quickly as her midsection, and they exchanged knowing looks as to what was soon to come. So it was, that when Kili first stumbled from his chambers in the middle of the night, half dressed and heading for the kitchens, the guard on duty did as instructed and knocked on Fili's door.

Thus, after gathering, Thorin, Dwalin, and his father, the four dwarrow followed the direction Kili had gone, eager to induct the expectant father into the little club the males had formed years ago. They had jokingly began calling themselves The Midnight Marauders, enjoying the comradery during their nightly raids of the kitchen, in an effort to curtail their wives' strange cravings. When they arrived, they found the lad rummaging through the cupboards, searching for all sorts of different food items and stacking them on a tray.

"Hello, Kili," Thorin said, causing the prince to jump at the sound of his uncle's voice.

"Making a food run?" Flinn questioned, trying not to laugh at his son's disheveled appearance.

"Yes…how'd you know?" he asked, reaching for a little jar of jelly.

"We've been waiting for this night to arrive for quite some time now," Fili laughed. "But I must say, that is a rather strange assortment of food you have there." He pointed to the jam, bread, pickles, cake, boiled eggs, and slices of ham, all laid out on the tray. "What kind of strange cravings is Tauriel having?"

"Oh, right!" Kili stated, looking as if he had suddenly remembered something. He reached into the basket of root vegetables on the counter, placing a plump, white turnip on the tray as well. "I would have been in real hot water if I had forgotten her one request. Thanks, Nadad."

"Wait…that's all Tauriel asked for?" Dwalin demanded, eying the rest of the food in confusion. "Then who's all _that_ for?"

"Me…I'm famished!" Kili said with a smile, hefting the tray as he headed for the door. "Night all." And away he went, leaving the four dwarrow staring at each other in stunned silence.

.

.

It was only a few months later that news from Dale arrived, heralding the birth of Bain's son, prince Brand. The happy little lad quickly became the apple of Bard's eye, prompting the king to throw a fine party to introduce everyone to his newest heir. Brenna had come through the birth splendidly, though rumor was that Bain had been a basket case.

And soon on the heels of this auspicious announcement, came an equally joyous one…Princess Tilda and Dunner would soon be parents as well. This news had Bard bursting with fatherly pride.

.

.

Spring finally arrived, with summer hot on its heels, along with great anticipation for the upcoming babe. For again, no one was sure how early or late the new little prince would be arriving. And with only a month before a full year was up, an unexpected caravan arrived from Mirkwood, consisting of Thranduil and of all people, Elrond of Rivendell! They were accompanied by a rather large entourage, consisting of mostly guards, yet it appeared they had also brought their most skilled healers as well, all ready to aid in the birth of Tauriel's child.

"Do you think us so incapable of caring for the needs of the lass that you must bring your own healers to see that things are done correctly?" Thorin stated, somewhat offended by the apparent lack of confidence from his woodland neighbors.

"I did not say that," Thranduil assured him calmly…though in truth he didn't deny it either.

"Yet this is something new for everyone, King Thorin, for your race as well as ours," Elrond pointed out, his tone and manners more polite than that of the Mirkwood king. "Would it not be wise to utilize all the knowledge available to see that this child is brought safely into the world?"

Well, with this line of reasoning, Thorin found he couldn't argue, thus he begrudgingly invited the company of elves to stay. Thankfully, the weather was quite pleasant, and Thranduil insisted on setting up tents near the orchard, wishing to remain outside and among the trees, instead of within the mountain. This pleased Thorin even more, though he would have allowed the elves to reside within Erebor, if they had wished it. Still, he made sure to invite them to dinner quite often, not wishing to appear a bad host.

All in all, having the elves remain on sight was not too big of a burden, for they hunted for themselves, were not the kind to leave a mess, and did not make much noise at all. And if it made them happy to be close at hand for the moment of birth, then who was Thorin to argue?

As it was, Thranduil and Elrond appeared quite content to wait out the last month of Tauriel's pregnancy in the shadow of the mountain. Much to Elrond's amusement, Thranduil spent much of his time entertaining Flinn, Frerin and the rest of the young dwarflings. In fact, it was not unusual for the children to while most of the day away beneath the orchard trees, playing games and running wild under the watchful eye of the elf king. Thranduil always seemed ready with a story whenever the little ones begged for one, and often Marigold was forced to wander down there personally to fetch them back home. Elrond also took note that the elf king enjoyed the queen's visits greatly, since she more than not had little Raina with her, whom he was always excited to see.

"I see that Thorin is not the only one who has mellowed in his views these past years," the lord of Imladris commented one evening as the pair sat around, talking inside one of the magnificent tents that had been set up.

"I find I am more tolerant of the dwarflings," he mused, not showing any emotion as he lounged in a chair, sipping at a glass of wine. "They are quite endearing, and far less stubborn than the adults of their race."

"Perhaps," Elrond agreed, doing his best to hide his smile behind his goblet. "Still, to see you with them, well, it actually makes me believe in miracles."

"Elves are not known for their humor, old friend," Thranduil stated in a snide tone. "Do not attempt to start joking with me now. It is not appreciated."

"My apologies," Elrond staid with a bow of his head. "I see that it was an ill-conceived attempt."

"Indeed," the Mirkwood king agreed, purposefully ignoring Elrond, as well as his sly grin, for the rest of the evening.

.

.

So, as the final weeks of Tauriel's pregnancy crept slowly by, everyone was in great expectation, but none so much as Kili. The young prince was completely distracted, speaking about nothing except Tauriel and their child. Thorin finally relieved him from his duties, purely out of self-preservation, for the king feared that if he had to listen to Kili prattle on one more time, he would go insane. Fili was more understanding of his brother's condition, but even he had to get away from time to time, for fear he would be forced to gag him.

Tauriel had long been forbidden to enter the training halls, by both Dwalin and Kili, for fear of her and the babe coming to harm by accident. This had not sat well with the elf warrior, yet even she had seen the sensibleness of taking such precautions. Her protective instincts for her son were foremost in her mind, and she was willing to endure whatever it took to see that he was kept safe…even if it meant sitting around feeling useless.

"You are not being useless," Dis had told her firmly, when she had confessed her woes to her mother-in-law one day. "You are performing the most important task there is, that of creating a child. Do you think this is something Kili could accomplish? Hardly!" Dis scoffed. "Thus it is up to us females to take on the job, for only we could put up with all the inconvenience and frustration involved with the process."

"Yet, there are many advantages as well," Tauriel was forced to admit. "For by carrying our son, I have already bonded with him in ways that Kili cannot. I think he is rather jealous of this fact, though I do try and share everything I am sensing from Ithil with him."

"That is kind of you, my dear," Dis nodded. "And yet, for all you are giving up while carrying this child, you deserve any extra benefits that come with it. Kili understands this, I'm sure. And if he doesn't, well I'd be more than happy to explain it to him personally!"

This left both dams laughing at the thought.

.

.

Yet even though Tauriel could sense her son's moods, which seemed to be very placid and content most of the time, she was surprised to find that hers often fluctuated from happy to sad in a the span of a few seconds. Kili too found this to be a highly displeasing development, especially when his wife had always been the more stable and calm of the two. Yet when he returned to their chambers one evening to find Tauriel sitting on the sofa sobbing her heart out, it had completely unnerved him.

"Tauriel…what's wrong?" he begged, instantly at her side and cradling her in his arms. "Are you hurt…is Ithil all right?"

"Our son is fine, though I must confess he is as confused by all this as I am," she sniffled, doing her best to cease her tears. "But me…I have no idea why I am acting this way! I just feel…feel…like crying!" And away she went again, unable to stop herself.

Kili, having no idea how to process this information did the only thing he could think of, he held his wife, spoke soothing words to her and rocked her back and forth until she stopped.

"I am sorry, my love," she told him at last, her emotional episode apparently having come to an end. "I don't know what came over me."

"It's all right," he said, though the look in his eyes told her differently. "I'm sure it is just the pregnancy, I've been told it can really mess with a dwarrowdam's emotions."

"But I am an elf, not a dwarf," she argued, not seeing the correlation.

"Yet, you are carrying a child who is half dwarf," Kili reasoned.

"True," she mused, wiping at her cheeks in an effort to erase the evidence of her breakdown. "Yet if these feelings are emanating from him…why am I the one in tears while he seems to be completely calm?"

"Well, our son has always been part dwarf, he probably knows how to deal with such conflicting emotions," he suggested. "Dwarves tend to feel very deeply, and react to things in a very passionate manner, while elves are more…level headed." Kili was pleased that his words gained him a small smile from his distraught wife. "I believe that once you have given birth, you will go back to the same calm and composed elleth you have always been."

"I hope so," she agreed, taking a deep breath as she felt her self-control returning. "For if this keeps up, I fear no one will wish to be around me."

"I will always desire your company, no matter what," Kili promised, pulling her into his arms once more as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Though it pains me deeply to see you looking sad, I will take you any way I can."

"And I love you for that," she said with a contented smile. "Thank you, Kili. Your support means a lot."

"And your love means everything." The two sat there for a long time, enjoying this moment of peace…for they both knew it would not last.

.

.

The following day, as Tauriel was taking a walk out in the meadow, she saw Elrond approaching. Her guards, which Thorin insisted each member of the royal family take with them wherever they went, looked to her for guidance, not knowing if they should allow him to speak with her or not. Sensing their trepidation, she held up her hand, signaling for them to hang back.

"Good afternoon, Princess Tauriel," he stated with a respectful bow. "Might I join you in your walk this morning?"

"Please do," she nodded, the two elves falling into step as they went. "Actually, I had been hoping to speak with you in private."

"Oh?" he questioned, turning a curious gaze upon her. "About what?"

"Your reason for being here," she revealed, her expression one of concern. "It is no secret that you are a master healer, perhaps the best in all of Arda, and the fact that you have come all this way to attend the birth of my child…well, that concerns me."

"Ahh, so you assume that I expect complications, and wish to be on hand for such an occurrence?" he surmised. "Yet that is not the case at all, dear lady."

"Really?" she asked in surprise. "Then what is it that has brought you this far?"

"Plain old curiosity," he chuckled, giving her a warm smile. "You cannot fault me for wishing to be on hand when the first elf and dwarf mix is born, can you? I have lived a great many years, you see, and have seen and done a lot, thus not much is new to me anymore. Yet this…well, I would count it a privilege to attend such an event."

"Oh," was all Tauriel could think to say, and the two continued on in companionable silence for a bit. "I never did get a chance to thank you for your wonderful advice back in Rivendell," she said at last, her cheeks turning a bit pink at her words. "I wanted to tell you our happy news on our return trip, but Kili insisted on his brother being the first to know…I hope you are not offended that we said nothing at the time."

"Not at all…though I must confess that it was quite clear to me that you were with child," Elrond told her, garnishing a look of shock from the elleth. "Come now, as you yourself said, I am a well-known healer, and the signs of your pregnancy were hard to miss. As were the obvious signs of a proud dwarf father. Let's just say that Kili needs to work on his skills at schooling his emotions."

"And here I thought we were being very discreet," Tauriel laughed. "But yes, my husband is not one for subterfuge. With Kili…what you see is what you get."

"And are you still pleased with what you got?" Elrond asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Very much so," she assured him, stroking her hand over her swollen belly. "Kili and I couldn't be happier, and we can't wait to greet our son, little Ithil."

"Your little moon?" Elrond nodded. "You know…if I recall, it was a full moon that night we spoke back in Rivendell. Might this have anything to do with the naming of your son?"

Tauriel refused to even look at the elf lord, for she was certain if she did, she would die of embarrassment. And still, she did manage a very slight nod in the affirmative.

"Ithil is a very fine name, and I will pry no more," he chuckled, noting her discomfort over the subject. "Still, if I might be so bold as to ask, would you welcome my assistance during the birth? Thranduil has brought along a fine elleth who is highly trained in the art of birth, yet if you would allow me to be on hand, it would please me to be of some help."

"I would very much appreciate your assistance, Lord Elrond," she told him, her gratefulness evident in her voice. "I admit that I am a bit afraid, and knowing such a skilled healer is on hand…well that will go a long way in calming my fears."

"Fears that are not necessary," he told her in a comforting tone. "You are strong and healthy, and I have no doubt whatsoever that you will do a fine job in birthing your child." He then leaned down and spoke quietly so that only she could hear. "Yet from what Thranduil tells me, the sons of Durin are not exactly steady on their feet when it comes to childbirth. Thus…it is Prince Kili that I worry about."

"Truth be told…so do I," Tauriel laughed, with Elrond quickly joining in.

.

.

It was two weeks later, in the wee hours of the morning, before the sun had even peeked out over the mountain when Tauriel woke to a new sensation. It was a feeling of excitement and need, and it was coming from the mind of her son. She opened her eyes, blinking through the darkness of the room as she placed her hand over her stomach. Ithil wished to be born…today!

Tauriel felt no pain, no gripping fear, and only a bit of trepidation over the idea, but she knew she would need to break the news to Kili very gently. So, rolling over, she placed her hand on his shoulder, preparing to rouse him slowly. Yet at her touch, the dark haired prince sat straight up, his eyes fully open and his lips already forming the question he had apparently practiced quite a bit.

"IS IT TIME?" he nearly shouted, turning to look at his now amused wife. "Do I need to get Oin?"

"Please, calm yourself, Kili," she giggled, loving just how anxious he appeared. "We have plenty of time, but yes, I think it would be wise to fetch Oin. I would like him to escort me down to the tent the healers set up amid the orchard."

It had been decided that the birth would take place outdoors, among the trees, yet still on Erebor soil…much like their wedding had been. This had been another fine compromise Kili had negotiated when it appeared Thorin and Thranduil would be getting into another argument over their differing opinions.

"Don't move…just lay right there!" Kili stated, leaping out of bed and dressing in record time. "I'll be right back…and don't you dare give birth until I do!"

Tauriel nodded obediently as Kili ran out of the room, returning seconds later as he leaned in and kissed her lips.

"I love you," he told her with a wide smile, before racing off once more, the door slamming behind him.

"Well, little Ithil," she told her unborn son. "It would appear that your father is just as excited to meet you as you are to meet him. And I can't wait either."

.

.

Within the hour, Tauriel was set up comfortably in the healing tent, with an elleth playing a relaxing tune on a small harp in the corner. Oin also had a pot of fresh smelling herbs steeping over a little fire, causing a pleasant aroma to fill the air. Everything anyone could think of to aid in the birthing process was being done, by both races, dwarf and elf. Labor had apparently begun, but so far Tauriel was not experiencing anywhere close to the amount of discomfort the dwarrowdams had warned her she would be feeling. Granted, she was a well-trained warrior, and dealing with the sensation of pain was nothing new to her, but _this_ was something entirely different. Tauriel could sense her son, and marveled at his calm nature. Ithil did not seem to be in any sort of distress, nor in a big hurry to be born, instead all she was getting from him was a feeling of tranquility. How unusual.

"Do you wish for an elixir to ease your pain?" the lovely elleth healer named Minyä asked, holding out a cup of liquid.

"I am in no pain," Tauriel replied calmly, looking up at her with a smile.

"Truly?" This seemed to surprise Minyä as much as it did Tauriel.

"None at all?" Dis asked, she and Sier having been admitted inside the birthing tent. "Now don't feel you must be strong for our sake. We will certainly think no less of you if you feel the need to cry out or throw things."

"I thank you for the offer, but I assure you, I am in no discomfort at all," Tauriel stated.

"Is this normal?" Dis asked, turning to Lord Elrond with a look of concern.

"I have seen many give birth with a lot less pain than races," the tall elf replied. "But usually there is _some_ felt. Still…this is a very unique birth, and thus even I am at a loss as to what would be considered the norm."

"Do you think this could mean there is something wrong with the baby?" Dis persisted.

"I do not believe so," Minyä stated reassuringly. "In fact, everything appears to be going very smoothly. The lad is currently moving into position, and I would predict that he will be born within the next few hours."

"I too feel only contentment from little Ithil," Tauriel revealed, rubbing her belly with a smile. "He is strong and healthy…and I have never felt better."

"Then I say we don't worry about it," Sier smiled, taking hold of Tauriel's hand. "I mean, why look a gift pony in the mouth, right?"

"Exactly," Dis agreed. "But I have to say, if this is how elves deal with childbirth…I am highly jealous!"

.

.

Meanwhile, outside the tent, a handful of dwarves, and one elf, waited anxiously for news. Kili had approached the door of the tent many times, only to stop and turn around, pacing back and forth before doing it all over again. Though elves did not generally attend the birth of their children either, Tauriel had told Kili he was welcome to be present if he wished, or remain outside if he did not. The choice was left to him, and apparently he was having a very hard time making up his mind. After the dark haired prince turned away from the tent, for possibly the twentieth time, Thorin grew impatient with him.

"For Mahal's sake, Kili, just make up your bloody mind!" he growled. "Do you want to go in or not?"

"I…I don't know!" Kili moaned, marching back to where Fili sat on a bench, calmly sharpening one of his many blades.

"Thorin, stop berating my son!" Flinn chastised his brother-in-law. "You might be king, but I am his father and I will not see him put under any more stress than he already is." He then turned to look at the distraught lad. "You just do whatever feels right for you, Kili."

"I want to be there for her," he revealed. "But what if I…I…"

"Humiliate yourself?" Dwalin offered.

"Vomit?" Fili added.

"Faint?" Thranduil spoke up, shocking everyone. Though Fili couldn't help but chuckle just a bit when the elf lord looked directly at Thorin as he said this.

"All the above…and more!" Kili agreed. "I'm not sure I could handle seeing Tauriel in such a state. I fall to pieces if I even see a tear in her eye!"

"And why would Tauriel have reason to cry?" Thranduil asked, his eyes narrowing on Kili with suspicion.

Ignoring his accusatory question, Kili continued. "What should I do? Go in…stay out...?"

"No one can answer that but you, Kili," his brother told him, placing his hand on his shoulder. "But I for one was glad I was there for both Frerin and Freya's birth, and if I could go back in time, I would be there when Flinn was born as well. Yes, it was scary, and it ripped me up inside to see Sier in such pain…but being in there was far better than staying outside and not knowing what was going on."

"So…you think I _should_ go in," Kili stated, standing up and staring at the tent flap with determination.

"Or…" came the low voice of Thorin. "You might go in, become overwhelmed, and pass out, opening you up for years of ridicule and teasing." At this he shot Thranduil a majestic scowl.

"Then…I should _not_ go in," Kili surmised, sitting back down with a look of defeat.

"Oh for Durin's sake!" Dwalin growled, always having hated indecision.

"In the end, the choice is yours, young prince," Thranduil told him, reaching up and plucking a blossom from one of the fruit trees, casually examining it as if this conversation was now boring him. "Yet what you choose to do now must be something you are willing to live with for the rest of your life."

"King Thranduil is right," Flinn agreed, coming to sit beside Kili and putting his arm around his shoulders. "So now, the question is…will you ever forgive yourself should you pass up this opportunity to witness the birth of your son?"

At this, Kili stood once more, glaring at the tent as if it were his enemy. Then suddenly, he stormed over, threw back the flap and disappeared inside.

"Well, that answers that," Flinn grinned, proud of his son.

"Unless he comes right back out," Thorin chuckled.

"If he does, I swear I will kick his arse all the way to the Shire!" Dwalin huffed.

"Look at it this way," Fili spoke up, smiling from ear to ear. "At least it didn't take him sixteen years to make up his mind _this_ time."

And thankfully, much to the relief of all, Kili did not emerge for quite a long time.

.

.

"Kili!" Tauriel grinned, seeing her husband enter the tent, a look of utter fear in his eyes. "You came!"

"I…I didn't want to miss Ithil's birth," he said, stepping a bit closer. "At least…I don't think I do. How are you feeling, my love?"

"Fine," she answered, holding out her hand in a gesture for him to approach. "I am feeling quite well."

"It's rather amazing in fact," Dis told her son. "It would appear that elf births are not as difficult as it is for us dams."

"Really?" Kili asked, a smile of happiness gracing his lips. Perhaps he could do this after all. "I'm glad."

"Me too," Tauriel laughed.

"It helps that the mother and child are bonded, and that she can sense when the babe is in distress," Minyä explained, bringing over another pillow and helping Tauriel sit up a bit more. "This way she knows when to push, when to relax, as well as calm the little one if he should become frightened."

"And how does Ithil feel right now?" Kili asked anxiously.

Tauriel, having become very accustomed to her husband inquiring about his son's wellbeing, smiled and patted his hand reassuringly.

"He is doing amazingly well," she told him. "He appears to be taking this whole birth thing in stride, and is not troubled in the least."

"Wish I could say the same," Kili chuckled. He leaned down and placed his face near her stomach, speaking to the lump he knew hid his child from view. "Don't wait too long to show yourself, my son. We are all rather anxious to meet you."

Suddenly, as if on cue, Tauriel felt a stab of pain in her lower back, causing her to let out a gasp of surprise.

"I think he heard you," she told a wide eyed Kili. "And, it would seem that he is now very anxious to come out and meet his father." Her brows then furrowed, and she placed her hands on both sides of her stomach. "In fact…I believe he is more than anxious, I would say he is downright determined."

"Are you beginning to feel a bit of pressure, or the urge to push, lass?" Oin asked, having just finished washing his hands and approached the bedside.

"I…I think so," Tauriel nodded, looking somewhat concerned. "As well as an increasing sensation of discomfort. Does that mean it is time?"

"Let's take a look," Minyä said, having insisted on being the one to actually deliver the babe, relegating Oin to a stand-by position. After a few moments, she informed the mother that it was indeed time, and that the babe was now in place to birth.

"This is it, Kili," she told him, a twinge of fear in her voice.

"I'm right here, my love," he assured her. "I won't leave you."

"And you promise you won't faint, like your uncle or your father?" Dis asked, her teasing words at her son's expense all an attempt to lighten the mood.

"I will endeavor not to," Kili chuckled, though his statement sounded only half-hearted.

"Then take your wife's hand, young prince," Elrond instructed, coming to stand at the head of the bed. "You came to assist, and the comfort of your wife should be your top priority."

"And it shall be…just as always," Kili said, leaning in to kiss Tauriel on the forehead."

"That is good to hear," Minyä told him with a smile. "For it is time for her to push."

.

.

Tauriel had mentally prepared herself for many things before the birth, the expected discomforts being foremost in her mind. Yet when the first real wave of pain gripped her, she realized she had woefully underestimated its severity. All her hopes of this being an easy birth quickly faded, and she found herself squeezing Kili's hand tighter and tighter with each contraction she felt. As the labor continued, it was also getting harder and harder to sense Ithil's thoughts, for in her efforts to shield her son from her own agony, she was essentially blocking his emotions as well. Still, every now and then she would stop and focus all her strength on sensing if her son was in any danger…and each time she was relieved to find he wasn't. As minutes, then hours, ticked by, Tauriel began to feel drained, her strength ebbing away with each instruction to bare down.

Kili was hanging in there, but he knew it was only for Tauriel's sake that he was still standing. How in the name of Mahal had his brother, uncle, and father done this? Yet, even though he was scared to death, he couldn't deny the intimate bond that had formed between him and Tauriel. Ever since he had known her, Kili had never felt the need to be her protector. Oh, he never ceased _wanting_ to be, but his wife a fine warrior, and perfectly capable of defending herself. Still, now, as she fought this unique battle, she was completely vulnerable, and it was Kili she looked to for protection and strength. This knowledge caused his heart to swell with pride…Tauriel _needed_ him! And the dwarf prince was determined to be there to comfort and aid her in any way she required…even if his only duty was to hold her hand and speak calming words in her ear. Kili would not fail in this important assignment.

"Will he come soon?" she asked, taking a deep breath as Kili wiped her brow with a damp cloth, her forehead beading up with perspiration from her efforts. "I do not think I can keep this up much longer." Which was difficult for Tauriel to admit, having always prided herself on her strength and endurance as a warrior. Yet she had trained for many years to hone her battle skills, while this…well, there had been no way to prepare for _this_ form of combat.

"Very soon now," Oin assured her, smiling at Kili and Tauriel in a reassuring manner. "You are doing splendidly, lass. You bring credit to your race…and honor to ours."

"Thank you, Master Oin," she stated through gritted teeth, baring down once more as the urge took her. "Yet…truth be told…I would rather this all just be over with!"

"And soon it shall," Minya informed her, her face lighting up with delight. "Your son is coming! Just one or two more pushes and he will be here."

"You are strong, Tauriel," Elrond stated, reminding her of his words from weeks past. "You have the strength within you…now you need only utilize it and bring your child forth."

So, in a final effort, something she didn't even know she could muster, Tauriel did as she was told and brought her child into the world. Everyone held their breath as the babe instantly began to express his displeasure at being taken from his warm and cozy home. His eyes were scrunched tightly closed and his fists were going this way and that, yet it was his loud wails that told everyone he was a healthy lad.

"Congratulations, my lady," Minyä said, holding up the babe for all to see. "You indeed have a son…and he appears to be the picture of health."

Tauriel was so tired, that she could hardly focus her eyes on her squalling infant, but she managed a smile nonetheless. She could no longer sense his thoughts, for that treasured bond had been severed the moment he left her body. Yet it was not difficult to read his mood at the moment, and all the new mother wished to do was cuddle him and soothe his fears.

"May I hold him?" she begged, her heart aching to do so.

"In just a moment," Oin assured her. "We need to get him cleaned up and presentable. Can't have you meeting him for the first time looking a fright."

"Just as long as he's not purple," Tauriel smiled, shooting Kili a teasing look.

"And I recall you requesting that he not be born with a beard either." Kili laughed.

"I agree, a purple, bearded child, be it elf or dwarf, would be rather unusual," Elrond laughed. "Though, I have to say, Elrohir was rather intrigued by the beard he had for the one day…thanks to you, young prince."

Kili had the sense to look somewhat ashamed over his part in that, but it was short-lived, for his attention was quickly returned to his squalling son.

"Well I don't honestly care what he looks like," the proud father stated. "He will always be beautiful to me."

"Beautiful to both of us," Tauriel corrected, as her husband leaned in and kissed her lips.

"And a true beauty he is too," Minya informed them, as she bathed and wrapped the squirming child in a warm blanket. "A perfect blend of both worlds…and two loving parents." And when she placed little Ithil into his mother's arms, Kili and Tauriel could see what she meant.

"He has your hair and coloring," Tauriel stated, inspecting the dark tufts on his head, as well as Kili's darker complexion.

"And those are definitely dwarf ears I see peeking out," Kili laughed, running his fingers over the rounded tips. "But look at this," he continued as Tauriel unwound the blanket, exposing his long, slender limbs. "He will take after you in stature. I would even hazard a guess that he will be taller than both of us one day!"

"A tall dwarf!" Dis laughed, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill out. "Will wonders never cease?"

"He could just have easily turned out to be a short elf," Sier added, causing everyone to chuckle.

"Short or tall, he's all ours, and he's perfect," Tauriel stated, offering him over to his father to hold for the first time.

"Hello, my son," Kili whispered, his hands trembling slightly as he held him gently. "Welcome to Middle Earth, little Ithil."

And at the sound of his father's words, the tiny babe opened his eyes, gazing up at the voice he knew and loved so well. It was that moment, when eyes met eyes, and Kili's heart beat faster, that he knew his life had now been forever changed. For now, it was complete. He had a wife, a son, and more love in his heart than he ever thought possible.

And because of this…Kili burst into tears.

* * *

 **Well, as least he didn't faint! ha ha**

 **And so THAT is how you do a pregnancy and a birth all in one chapter! ha ha.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it, I tried to hit the highlights of happenings you might want to see, without dragging it out for months and months worth of chapters.**

 **This was the fourth birth I had to write for this story, so I was running out of ideas for making it different. I hope I succeeded in a small way.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **abc:** Yes, it was a bit of fun time, and they need that, with all the heck they will be put through during the LOTR. Yep, Glorfindel put a stop to Balin, Oin and Ori going and getting themselves killed! Good for him. I do not plan on writing a sequel, so I intend to tie up all the questions and loose ends in this one. As for your question...wait for it. Thanks.

 **dojoson41:** Good to see you again. What do you mean, he will have a matching coat with is adad? I thought he already did? Granted, maybe by now he has grown out of it and Frerin is wearing his while Sier made Flinn a new one...and maybe Freya something to mach. ha ha. Thanks.

 **Emrfangirl:** ha ha, I guess that GUEST reader last time was you? ha ha. I too hated to think of Balin and little Ori all dead like that...and Oin, though I don't think we 'saw' him in the pile of bodies like we did Ori. So sad. And no, it will not effect the LOTR one little bit. Gimli will simply not have a stone tomb to stand on when he faces the orcs. ha ha. From the way she likes to tug on their hair, I think Lili already HAS her brothers wound around her little finger. ha ha. Agreed, Frerin will never be king, so he needs something to make him feel useful and needed...NOT that Flinn will ever stop needing him at his side. Sorry...Kili didn't faint...but he did bawl his eyes out. What a softie. Thanks

 **Feu d'Argent:** No it will not have much of an impact on LOTR - Like I said above, the only thing it will change is that Gimli won't have a tomb to jump up on and yell angry words at the orcs. ha ha. And I do plan on dealing with the whole LOTR story...but not in great detail. Did you mean to call Torin Toronto? or was that just a auto correct issue? ha ha. Fili and Kili will be awesome big brothers to Lili. The Dam's tea parties are a lot of fun. I am glad you believe everyone wants more and more chapters. However, I have spent over a year of my life on this story...I think I am ready to see it put to bed. ha ha. Thanks.


	168. Chapter 168

.

 **So little Ithil is here at last. Now let's see what the others think of him. ha ha.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 168**

 **~X~**

* * *

Time had seemed to drag by for those waiting outside the tent, with many of the company and their wives joining them before too long. Soon Bombur and Ilin showed up as well, lugging a large pot of stew with them, along with many loaves of bread.

"Thought you all might be getting hungry," he stated, setting the pot down on a nearby table that the elves had apparently set up. Ilin began to slice the bread while Bram and Tam helped pass out the steaming bowls of stew. Little Tae went around and made sure everyone had a spoon and napkin.

"What on earth is taking so blasted long?" Dwalin huffed, dunking his bread in the stew and shoveling it in his mouth. He received a swat on the arm from Bergie for his thoughtless comment. "What?" he barked, nearly spilling his bowl. "I'm just saying, it's been a rather long time. Perhaps one of you dams should go in and see what's going on."

"They don't need a crowd tromping in and out while Tauriel is concentrating on giving birth," Marigold informed him, giving him a stern glair. "Someone will come out and tell us what is going on when they are good and ready."

"But Dwalin's right," Fili murmured, standing up and taking a few worried steps closer to the tent. "It has been quite a long time."

"Now, Son," Flinn began, rising and coming to stand beside Fili, placing his hand on his shoulder. "No birth is the same, and this is Tauriel's first. We can't judge one dam against the next, everyone is different. I'm sure everything is going well in there, and we just need to be patient."

"Your sire is correct, Prince Fili," Thranduil nodded, having accepted a bowl of the stew as well, and was now sitting between a grinning Flinn and Frerin. "Minyä is a fine healer, and Lord Elrond's skills are renown throughout Middle Earth. Tauriel is under the best care possible, and as long as your brother has not fainted and struck his head, I assume he is in good health as well."

The idea of Kili passed out on the floor made Fili chuckle just a bit, but he never did lose his look of concern, nor did he consent to sitting back down, instead tromping down the grass as he began to pace. Yet only minutes into his fretful pattern, there came the sound of a child's wail, loud and strong.

"He's here!" Fili cried, spinning around and facing everyone, a smile nearly splitting his face. "Ithil is here!"

"So it would seem," Thranduil nodded, though he didn't even try to hide the slight grin on his face.

"I'm an uncle!" Fili continued, striding over to his father and giving him a big hug. "And you're a grandfather…for the fourth time!"

Nori pulled out a piece of parchment and checked the time, matching it with the one who had picked closest to the time of birth.

"Well, I'll be dammed," he chuckled.

"Oh, I've no doubt about that," Thorin stated, giving the thief a humorous look. "But what makes you say so this time?"

"You'll never believe who won the bet!" the thief said, ignoring Thorin's jab and glancing around at all the curious face. "Dis! She guessed right on the nose!"

"That's my precious diamond for ya," Flinn laughed, apparently not surprised a bit. "I swear we could have made a fortune off her intuition and hunches over the years. So how much did she win?"

"I'd say just a little more than what it will take to cover your losses," Nori informed him, doing some quick figuring in his head. "Next time, don't make any side bets against your wife…you will always lose."

"Don't I know it," Flinn said with a shake of his head.

Just then, the flap on the tent opened and out stepped Elrond, though he turned back and held the cloth up once more, allowing Kili to exit right behind him. His eyes were a bit red, revealing to all that he had recently been crying, but the wide grin on his, as well as the tiny wrapped bundle in his arms, face allayed all their fears.

"Let's have a look at him, Kili," Thorin insisted, standing up along with most everyone else present. "Does he take after you…or Tauriel?"

"He is a mix of both," Kili was happy to report, pulling back the blanket just a bit and turning his son so that all could see the sleeping babe. "He has dwarf features, yet the long limbs of an elf. And I love every inch of him!"

"Of course you do, brother," Fili laughed, stepping closer as he stared down at the button nose and dark curly locks on his nephew's head. "And so will we. Is Tauriel all right?"

"The princess came through the ordeal splendidly," Elrond answered for Kili. "She is being tended to at the moment, getting her comfortable after her arduous task. But I am happy to report that both parents did well, and there was no need for me to step in."

"Aye, that's good," Dwalin nodded, pleased to hear such things. "But did the lad pass out? That's the burning question now."

At this Elrond chuckled, as Kili gave his older cousin a dark scowl.

"No, our brave prince did not lose consciousness, nor did he vomit," the elf lord informed them.

"Well, there's a bag of coins I'll never see again," Dwalin huffed, apparently having bet that Kili would have hit the ground. At this news several bags of coins were tossed back and forth between the company, some happy, while others grumbling like Dwalin.

"You all took bets on whether I would faint?" the dark haired prince gasped, looking rather offended by the idea.

"Well, you took away the chance to bet on whether it would be a lad or a lass…so we had to bet on something, didn't we?" Nori said in defense.

"And you, brother…what did you think?" Kili asked, looking up at Fili expectantly.

"My dear brother," Fili grinned, reaching up as he caught a rather hefty bag of coins in his hand. "I never doubted you for a second." He then pocketed his winnings and held out his arms. "May I hold my nephew?"

"Of course," Kili said with a look of pride, handing the little bundle over ever so gently. "Careful now, support his head…and don't hold him too tight."

"Kili, I know how to hold an infant," Fili said with a roll of his eyes.

"Perhaps…but Ithil is special," Kili insisted, still fretting over how his brother should position his hands. "He's mine."

"Tauriel might take umbrage to such a claim," Flinn laughed, coming over to embrace his youngest son. "I believe you meant to say that he is _both_ of yours."

"Of course," Kili blushed a bit, still keeping his eyes firmly on his son.

"And I get to be next to hold my grandson," Flinn told Fili.

"Then me," Dwalin demanded.

"Oh…I don't know," Kili said in a serious tone. "I've noticed that you've been dropping your ax just a bit too often in practice lately." He rubbed his chin and gave a concerned clicking sound with his tongue. "I don't think I would feel right about letting you hold my son until you prove yourself more reliable in that matter."

"I…I WHAT?" Dwalin barked, his face turning red from anger or embarrassment. "I've never dropped an ax in my life! You're just saying that to get even with me for not letting you hold Tor and Tal when they were first born!"

"Oh…I don't know, cousin," Thorin spoke up, coming over to look Dwalin in the eye. "I do recall you slipping just a bit and cutting me during our practice session a few years back. Might be that you're losing your touch, and I would hate to see you get nervous and drop the lad."

"Now don't you go piling on as well!" Dwalin growled. "That was just so Marigold would take pity on you and fuss like a mother hen. I sliced you that time on purpose and you know it!"

"So, you are willingly admitting to damaging your king?" Thranduil asked in a shocked voice. "In my kingdom, that would be considered an act of treason."

"You know…I think you're right," Thorin agreed, nodding to the elf in gratitude. "Perhaps a few more days in the dungeons might be in order…don't you think."

"Oh, for Mahal's sake, stop fooling around!" Dwalin bellowed. "If you try and throw me into the dungeons again, I swear by Durin's ax you will regret it, Thorin Oakenshield!"

"Such threats against your own sovereign?" Elrond gasped, placing his hand over his heart in mock surprise. "I must say, King Thorin, you do appear to have a dilemma on your hands. Whatever will you do?"

"The same thing I do every time he levels them at me," Thorin replied, finally breaking out into a wide smile. "Just ignore them."

"Bloody right you will," Dwalin huffed. "Though if you all keep this up, you never know when I might actually go through with my threats."

"Still, after Fili and Flinn get their chance…I claim the right to be next in line to hold my newest nephew," Thorin laughed. He then looked over at Kili. "With the father's permission, that is."

"Of course, Uncle," Kili grinned. " _You_ I trust."

"Oh, Mahal's balls!" Dwalin seethed, turning and stomping over to sit on a nearby log. "You make one joke six years ago and it haunts you for the rest of your bloody life!"

This of course made just about everyone laugh, but they were quickly distracted the new babe, everyone crowding around as they fought to get a look at the new little prince.

.

.

Later that evening, when Tauriel and Ithil were safely back inside the mountain, the little family were left alone for the first time. Kili was sitting beside his wife on the bed, the two of them propped up against the headboard, gazing at their new son.

"He's simply perfect," Tauriel cooed, unable to stop touching his soft little skin with her finger. "I can't believe he is finally here."

"I know, I thought this day would never arrive," Kili agreed. "But now that he's here…I feel a bit nervous. Will we know how to take care of him?"

"Tell you what…I will see to his feeding, if you take care of the nappy changes," Tauriel suggested with a sly grin.

"Hey, wait a minute, that's hardly fair," he grumbled.

"And if we were to switch, would you be able to nourish our child?" Tauriel questioned.

"Well…no," he sputtered. "But it's still not nice to assign _me_ the dirty job."

"Very well, we will share that one," she giggled. "But if I must be the one to feed Ithil, then you must take on the duty of feeding me."

"Are you hungry, my love?" Kili asked, sitting up, eager to fulfill her every need. "Would you like me to make a raid on the kitchen?"

"Not right now," she grinned. "I would rather you stay here and we just stare at our perfect little son a bit longer."

"I'm all for that," Kili sighed, leaning back against the pillows once more. "He is sure quiet. I don't think he's made a peep since his birth."

"Oh, just wait," Tauriel laughed. "Any minute he will awaken and demand something, be it food, or changing, and then you will see just how quiet he is not."

And as if on cue, the tiny babe scrunched up his face and began to fuss, causing Kili to twitch around nervously, unsure what to do in order to calm his son.

"Are you hungry, little one?" Tauriel asked in a soft voice, apparently not at all fazed by this. Her question was quickly answered when she placed him to her breast and he latched on, eagerly taking in the nourishment his mother provided. "There…see? Crisis averted."

"Only because you knew what to do," Kili said with a sigh of relief. "But what if he cries when I'm holding him? What do I do then?"

"You will do what you've always done in the face of great danger," Tauriel told him. "You will rise to the occasion, and be the best husband and father I've ever known or wanted. I love you, Kili."

"Not as much as I love you," he stated, leaning in to kiss her lips. He then bent over and kissed the top of his son's head. "And I love you too, Ithil. Very, very much."

And snuggling against his wife, Kili sat there for a long time, just watching his son nurse, all the time a goofy grin never leaving his face.

.

.

So as the years came and went, little Ithil grew up strong and fast. Elf children, much like dwarves, sprouted quickly, yet unlike his sire's race, the lad kept growing, racing towards the golden season of elven maturity. Thus, when Ithil was three years of age, his height was already beginning to catch up with Frerin's…and quickly on the way to rivaling Flinn. His vocabulary and instincts were also advanced, allowing the child to run and play with his older cousins, without feeling left behind.

Everyone in the family doted over the lad, his features keeping with the more round and robust shape of a dwarf, while his height and reflexes revealed his mother's heritage as well. He was indeed a perfect blend of both races, taking from them all the best qualities, as well as developing a few of his very own. He was smart, funny, a quick learner, and compassionate to a fault. And while he was friendly with just about everyone, it was no surprise that his favorite family member – besides his parents – was Thorin. More than not you could find the lad trailing behind his uncle, or sitting quietly in the corner of the king's council chambers, soaking up every word.

.

.

"Are you sure you don't mind watching him for us today?" Kili asked, handing over Ithil to Thorin's waiting arms. "If you're busy, we could ask someone else. Or cancel our plans all together."

"Nonsense," Thorin huffed, bouncing the little lad on his hip as he smiled at the laughing child. "You and Tauriel need to get out once in a while, and Princess Tilda and Dunner have been asking you both to stop in for a while now. Ithil is no bother, in fact, even when I have work to do, he happily entertains himself in the corner. Always quiet as a mouse." He then turned to Tauriel and gave her a teasing grin. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I would think Thranduil arranged your entire marriage just to get a little spy into my inner circle. Are you sure that was not your king's plans all along? Is Ithil reporting back to him and revealing all my secrets?"

"Well," Tauriel said, acting as if she were truly considering the idea. "That is always a possibility, yet I was never privy to any underhanded schemes involving my son. You could always ask Ithil personally…though if he _is_ a spy, he would probably not tell you."

"True," Thorin laughed, tickling the child's stomach. "Yet if I must harbor an infiltrator, at least he is an adorable one. Hmmm, I wonder if I could get him to spy on Thranduil for me. Would you do that for your king, Ithil?"

"Huh?" the little lad questioned, looking up at his uncle in confusion. Even advanced for his age, talk of spying and espionage was still a bit above his comprehension.

"Never mind," Thorin told him with a wide grin. "How about you and I take a walk down to the training room and watch Uncle Dwalin trounce a few first year cadets?"

"Yayyy!" he cried, clapping his hands in glee.

"Well, you appear to have everything under control," Kili stated confidently. "So we will be off. Tilda will not be happy if we are late for tea, and Dunner has been itching to show off his new son. Can you believe it, first a lass and then a lad, all in three years' time. Well, see you in a few hours."

"Wave bye-bye to your ama and adad, Ithil," Thorin said, grinning as the child flopped his hand up and down at his retreating parents. Being half dwarf and half elf, Ithil would never be in line for the throne, but Thorin knew he would make a fine diplomat one day, much to the pride of all "So…shall we head down?" When the lad nodded his head eagerly, the dwarf king set him down, taking his hand in his as they made their way to the fighting ring.

.

.

It was nearing dark by the time the couple arrived back at Erebor, having spent a lovely day with the princess of Dale. Dunner and Bain had kept Kili busy, showing off their sons, while Tilda and Tauriel talked and swapped stories about raising children.

"If I had known how those two were going to brag on their kids so much, I would have brought Ithil with us and had him show them both up," Kili said, not at all serious.

"And that is why I suggested leaving him behind," his wife revealed. "Tilda and Dunner have every right to be proud of their newest child and wish to show him off. And I knew if you brought Ithil, it would turn into some kind of contest between you males to see who thought their son was best."

"And I would have won hands down!" Kili stated firmly, never one to pass up an opportunity to sing his son's praises.

"Exactly," Tauriel said with a roll of her eyes. "They are your friends, not opponents you must always try and best."

"Yes, my love, you're right as always" he said, though he truly didn't sound very repentant.

"Oh, you're back," Marigold called, just rounding a corner and heading straight for the couple. "How was Dale today?"

"Lovely," Tauriel told her. "The sun was shining, the birds were singing…and Princess Tilda was a delight as always."

"A delight?" Kili said with a humorous snort. "Obviously you've never seen her mad as a wet hen."

"No, I have not, since I do my best not to irritate her," Tauriel huffed. "Unlike _some_ I could mention."

"Who me?" Kili asked, feigning innocence.

"Yes, you… _and_ your brother," Marigold laughed, knowing all too well the way Fili and Kili enjoyed teasing Tilda, as if she were one of their siblings. "You both still act like children at times."

"Speaking of children," Kili mused. "How has little Ithil been all day? Has he run Thorin ragged yet?"

"I wouldn't know," Marigold stated. "I have been helping Dis and Flinn with the plans for this year's Durin's Day celebration. I have not seen my husband all day. However, from what I understand, Thorin was also roped into watching over Lili…as well as our Rose and Raina." She got a bit of a worried look on her face. "Perhaps we should go rescue him, before the rest of his hair turns grey."

"Might be the wisest course," Kili laughed. "I would hate to wear him out too quickly, we might need him to sit for us again sometime."

And so the three headed for the royal chambers, eager to see if the king was still standing. However, when Marigold pushed the door open, she was met with a sight that melted her heart.

"Shhhh, Ama," Rose said, rising from the floor where she and Raina had been quietly playing with their dolls. "Adad is sleeping."

"I can see that," Marigold whispered back.

And sure enough, there was Thorin, sitting in an oversized chair, with Lili in one arm, and Ithil in the other, the two young ones sound asleep, resting their heads against his broad chest. And snoring loudest of all was the king of Erebor, appearing rather worn out and frazzled after a full day of minding four children. It was a sight for sure, but one that Marigold had become used to over the years, for she had learned long ago that her husband was quite enamored with little ones…something else he had in common with King Thranduil.

"Well…should we wake him and take Ithil home?" Tauriel asked, also keeping her voice low.

"No, let's allow him a bit more time with the children," Marigold suggested. "Come into the kitchen and I will get us something to munch on until they wake."

"Sounds good to me," Kili grinned, always up for a snack. "What'cha got?"

.

.

As time marched on, it appeared out of all Ithil's childhood companions, he was closest to Lili, the two of them being nearly the same age - even if he was now a full head taller than her. They were polar opposites, which made their bond even more amusing, for where Lili was fair of skin, with golden locks, Ithil, was darker with black hair that already fell past his shoulders in an unruly manner. Kili had tried to braid and clip it in the style of a dwarf on numerous occasions, but just like his own, nothing seemed to stay in for long.

Ithil was also taking to the bow and arrow like a duck to water, his skill with the weapon already causing many grown dwarrow who were under his mother's tutelage to cringe with fear. If he was _this_ good at the age of three…then Mahal help everyone when he reached his majority. This was a constant source of pride to Kili, who took his son out shooting every chance they could get.

His Uncle Fili did his best to interest Ithil in swords, but the lad never quite become comfortable with the heavy wooden practice weapons. Thus, the lad was overjoyed when King Thranduil presented him with a pair of elvish fighting blades, very much like the ones his mother used. Ithil was ecstatic, and practiced very hard in hopes of soon earning the right to use them one day. Kili realized this might be sooner than expected, for his son was growing stronger and wiser every day, much to the delight of his parents.

.

.

"Adad, Ama, look!" Ithil cried racing over to where his parents sat in the grass, watching as their son and the other children ran and played. "Look what I found!"

"Oh, how pretty," Tauriel said proudly, accepting the small green rock from him. "What a lovely stone…is it jasper?"

"No, Ama," the slender child laughed, rolling his eyes slightly as if he thought his mother was teasing him. "It's an agate."

"He's right," Kili stated, eying the rock. "The lad definitely knows his stones. He has the heart of a dwarf, that one."

"But the body of an elf," she reminded him.

"Yes he does," Kili admitted with a laugh. "Now go play, son, and show us how fast you can run with those elf legs of yours."

"All right, Adad!" Ithil grinned, racing off with lightning speed.

"Well…I knew it," Kili stated with a heavy sigh. "I always suspected our son would one day surpass me in height, and I can see that he is well on his way to doing so."

"Does this upset you, my husband?" Tauriel asked, looking down at him with a worried expression.

"No…not really," he grinned. "I mean, you're taller and doesn't bother me…so why should he? Just as long as he still minds me when I tell him something."

"As if Ithil would _ever_ disobey his father," Tauriel laughed. She knew full well that their son worshiped Kili, and would never do anything to displease him. The two were practically inseparable, a close bond having been formed even before he left the womb, and each year it only seemed to grow stronger. And as much as she loved this, it worried her a little…for Tauriel had something to tell Kili, and she wasn't sure how it would affect their family dynamic. "And just like I predicted as well, you are a wonderful father to our little lad. You have taught him so much, and he simply hangs on your every word."

"Yes, but some things I have wisely left to _you_ to instruct him in," Kili pointed out, not wanting Tauriel to overlook her contributions to his education.

"Oh, and what might that be?" she questioned, unsure as to what he was hinting at. They both shared in his weapons training, as well as his education and language skills…in Western, as well as Khuzdul and Sindarin.

"Climbing trees of course," he joked, watching her face light up in humor. "As my last tree climbing experience showed me…I really stink at it."

"Well, that must be your only fault then, my love," Tauriel grinned. "For in all our years of marriage, I have found no other."

"Of course you haven't," Kili said with a look of superiority. "I'm perfect in every other way but that."

"Oh, you!" Tauriel laughed, pushing him back as she began to thoroughly tickle him, all the while Kili gasped for air, pleading for mercy.

His lovely wife gave him none.

.

.

"Kili," Tauriel said quietly, wondering if he was still awake. She had tried all day to find the perfect time to tell him her news, but it never seemed to present itself. Yet now, as she lay there in the dark, she knew she could delay no longer. He had a right to know, and she couldn't keep such news from him. "Kili…are you awake?"

"Mmmmhmmm," he murmured, appearing to be on the edge of sleep, yet not quite there yet.

"I have something to tell you," she whispered, sitting up and leaning on her elbow as she stared at his sleeping form. Kili truly was handsome, and he always looked so peaceful when he slept…their son favoring him so much in appearance.

"Can't it wait till morning?" he asked, rolling over on his side as he cuddled his pillow closer to him.

"No…it can't," she insisted, placing her hand on his shoulder and rolling him back so that he was facing the ceiling. "I need to tell you now."

"Then say it quick and let's get back to sleep," he suggested, still not opening his eyes.

"Kili…I'm with child again," she stated, figuring that if she did not spill her news immediately, he might fall back asleep.

There was a short pause…and then his eyes opened, staring up at her for a long moment.

"Wait…am I still asleep?" he asked, sitting up and slapping his cheeks a few times with the palms of his hands. Once he deduced that he was indeed awake, he turned and stared at her once more. "Now…say that again."

"I'm with child," she repeated. "We are going to have another baby."

In the space of a heartbeat, Kili was up out of bed and leaping around the room, whooping and hollering with joy.

"A BABY! ANOTHER BABY!" he cried, rushing over and throwing himself on the bed beside her as he hugged her gently.

"Hush, Kili!" she hissed. "You will wake Ithil!"

"I don't care if I wake the whole mountain!" he told her, a wide grin on his face. "We're going to have another baby, and I want everyone to know! Do you know when…and if it will be a lad or a lass yet?"

"No, not yet," she told him. "I only sensed its presence this morning."

"This morning?" Kili pulled back in shock. "Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"I…I don't know," she admitted. "You were having such a good time with Ithil today, that I didn't want to disrupt your father/son time. This will be a big change for our family, and I don't want our son to become jealous."

"Jealous?" Kili scoffed. "Did Fili become jealous of me when I was born? Did Flinn become jealous of Frerin? Tauriel, our son will love having a brother…or a sister. Family is the most important thing to dwarves. There will be no jealousy, only love."

"If you're sure," she nodded, though she still worried a bit about the idea. Sier had told her how Freya had become a bit hurt over the idea that Fili had been spending a lot of time with Lili when she was first born. Yet looking at the two now, the little princesses were nearly as inseparable as Flinn and Frerin. Perhaps Kili was right and there was nothing to worry about at all.

"Of course I'm sure," he stated firmly. "Have I ever been wrong before?"

"Well…" she began, getting a thoughtful look.

"Don't answer that!" he huffed, knowing what her reply would most likely be. "But answer me this…are you happy about our new little one?"

"Oh, yes, Kili, very much," she grinned, placing her hand on her stomach. "I couldn't be more pleased."

"Me too," he told her, leaning in for a long drawn out kiss. He then pulled back with a wide grin. "I can't wait to tell my brother!" And up he hopped, grabbing his trousers and racing for the door.

"Where are you going?" she called.

"To wake Fili and give him the good news!" came his shout of joy, just before she heard their chamber door open and close.

Tauriel laid her head back on the pillow and chuckled to herself. Kili hadn't changed one bit. And in truth…she prayed he never would.

* * *

 **And there you go...Ithil is adorable! And everyone loves him.**

 **Tilda and Dunner now have two children, a girl first and now a little lad.**

 **Thorin is a great uncle, and loves to watch the children whenever his duties will allow. But they do wear him out a bit, ha ha.**

 **Tauriel is pregnant again! And it appears that Kili can't be happier. Wake up, Fili...your brother has news! ha ha.**

 **So continue to expect time jumps. Lots of time to cover and so very few chapters left to do it in. Thanks for your continued support and reviews!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Emrfangirl:** Oh, you bet Kili will hold that over Thorin's head for years and years to come. But he did get rather emotional over the birth of his son. As any good dad would. I am sure that Ithil will indeed be a favorite of King Thranduil, and be the perfect ambassador between the mountains and the woods. Yes, all Tauriel wanted was a turnip. And how I thought of that was the other day I ate a turnip for the first time in like FOREVER! I forgot how much I liked them and hadn't thought of buying one in a long time. So it was on my mind. And if I was craving one...why not Tauriel. ha ha. Thanks.

 **Feu d'Argent:** Auto correct has been my downfall many a time. ha ha. Yep, Babies everywhere...and more to come since Sigrid needs to have a daughter soon so she can grow up, marry Eomund and have Eomer and Eowyn. ha ha. Oh yes, I think my story would rival that of Tolkien himself in length! I got my own Trilogy! Exactly...I mean have you ever heard of an ugly fictional baby? I bet Thranduil sobbed like a little girl when Legolas was born, the big marshmallow. Nope, never even heard of the movies. All I do is write apparently. ha ha. Thanks

 **arrondissement:** Glad you are enjoying the story, and sorry I made you tear up...well, not really, I love it. ha ha. And yep, Ithil will sprout quickly and be taller than his adad in no time. But he will ALWAYS look up to him. OH yes, that is why I gave Ithil dwarf features, but not size...easier on Tauriel for her first time. haha. Now the next one...who knows. Just hope its head isn't as big as Gimli's was, ha ha. As for pregnancies, there really isn't much about dwarf ones written, but elf pregnancies are a full year. Men are 9 months, obviously. So I went with 8 months for a hobbit and 10 months for a dwarf. So there was a chance that Tauriel could have given birth from 10 - 12 months...and she did just a few weeks short of a full year. Now this is all MY personal theory, mind you, so don't go quoting me on any of it. ha ha. As for Marigold and Raina's birth...um...looks like you did FAR more research on the matter than me, but I am really glad it coincided with what you found out. Makes me look all smart and stuff...and I didn't even TRY. ha ha. As for my published stories on Amazon, they are all based around Phantom of the Opera - though some are more AU than canon. They are titled "Siren of the Sea", where Erik is a pirate. "Mystery Behind the Mask" where Erik is an English lord. And "Seeing is Believing" where Erik lives under the opera house. However, you can also find them, as well as two others I wrote, on Fan Fiction, listed under my other screen name, Fantomphan33. If you are a Phantom of the Opera fan, I do hope you take a look...if not, no worries. Read what interests you. I also have one other Hobbit story posted here under this screen name as well, "A Different Kind of Thirst" if you haven't seen it already. Thanks for your kind review and questions.

 **abc:** Yep, little Ithil is here at last. And growing quickly too! And I knew you all expected Kili to faint...that's why I went a different rout. ha ha. Yes, I thought it only fitting that Elrond came to see the birth, but being the best Dr. in town, it was wise. Especially with such a unique baby. I wanted Glorfindel and the twins to come too, but thought that would require a lot more writing with them around. ha ha. So I kept the guest list small. They can come gawk at the child later. ha ha. Thanks!


	169. Chapter 169

.

 **I don't want to be one of those writers who is constantly apologizing for being late in posting. When really, I'm not 'late' exactly, but I did have plans to post this yesterday. However, I just kept going back over it again and again, reworking a thing or two. I hope you like the results.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 169**

 **~X~**

* * *

As it turned out, everyone indeed was happy about the news of Kili and Tauriel having another child. Even Fili had not been the least bit upset, having been awoken from sleep by his brother, pounding on his door, anxious to deliver the good news. And just as Kili predicted, Ithil too was overjoyed at the idea of having a sibling. The only one who appeared to be upset with the news…was Lili.

"You're not happy I get a brother or a sister?" Ithil asked, having followed his favorite playmate out into the hallway when she stormed off after hearing the news.

"No!" she sniffled, wiping at her eyes and turning away, as if the idea of tears embarrassed her.

"Why?" the lad was confused, for he thought this was a grand idea, and had been elated by the news.

"Because when the baby comes…you won't have any more time for me!" she wailed, sinking to the floor and pulling up her knees as she buried her face in her arms. "I may still be little, but I've seen the bond brothers have. Fili and Kili are like that…and so are Flinn and Frerin. Everyone else has a brother or a sister …everyone but me and you. But now, if you get your own, then where does that leave me?"

"But you have _two_ brothers already," Ithil pointed out.

"They're all growd up!" she insisted, sniffling. "I love them, and they love me…but it's not the same. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me, Lili," he assured her, sitting down beside her and putting a slender arm around her shoulders. "You're my best friend…even if you really are my aunt." He got a goofy grin on his face, one very reminiscent of his father, but apparently his ploy did not work.

"Don't try and make me laugh when I'm sad," she huffed, turning her head and laying her cheek on her arms, doing her best not to look at him.

"But that's what friends do," he explained, leaning forward in hopes of seeing her face. "And I promise that no matter what, I'll never stop paying attention to you. Who else will run around with me, or play games that only we like, or even laugh at my jokes?"

"Your jokes are _really_ bad," she told him after a few seconds of silence. "If I didn't laugh at them…no one would."

"Then we _have_ to stay friends!" Ithil concluded. "And to prove it…I'm going to officially name you as my sword-sister."

This got Lili to turn back and stare at him in shock.

"Your sword-sister?" she repeated.

"Yah…it's like a sword-brother, but since you're a dam…I changed it to sister," Ithil explained.

"But I don't know how to use a sword, and I want to be a gem cutter when I grow up…not a warrior," Lili wined.

"Well…no one says a sword-sister has to really _have_ a sword," he mused, looking thoughtful. "It can be in name only. Kind of like I'm a prince, but I'll never have to rule anything."

"Do…do you think we're allowed to be sword brother and sister?" she looked hopeful. "And what would I have to do if I took the job?"

"Just be my best friend and don't get jealous when the baby is born," he told her, reaching out with his free hand and wiping away a few of the little blonde's tears. "And who knows…the baby might turn out to be a lass, and then I will have to worry about _you_ and her being such good friends that you'd forget all about _me_!"

"No! Never!" Lili told him firmly. "You'll always be my best friend, Ithil… _always_."

"And you'll be mine too!" Ithil grinned. "Now, do you want to go get some cake?"

"Oh, yes!" she giggled, scrambling to her feet and taking him by the hand. "Last one in has to take a smaller piece!"

And though Ithil had much longer legs, and could have outrun the dwarfling with ease, it was Lili who claimed the larger piece…and he didn't mind a bit.

.

.

While Ithil had taken nearly a full year to arrive, this time Tauriel and Kili were blessed with the coming of their second son at only ten months. And having known it would be a lad for quite some time, they had talked about names, even choosing one or two. However, they quickly changed their minds once they saw their child in person. For this one turned out to be the exact opposite of Ithil, taking after Kili's father's side of the family it seemed. He had Flinn's blond hair, Tauriel's green eyes, and this time resembled a dwarf in stature, but with elven ears.

"Well, if the names we were deciding on don't appear to fit him anymore…what do you think we should call him?" Kili asked, walking around the bed with his son in his arms, bouncing him gently as he gazed at him in amazement.

"Well…since Ithil is our little moon, how about this one be our sun?" she suggested, gesturing to the tuft of sunny blond hair.

"Our son is our sun?" Kili laughed, finding his joke rather humorous.

"Well, we wouldn't call him _that_ exactly," she said with a roll of her eyes. "The Sindarin word for sun is Anor."

"Ithil and Anor," Kili repeated, liking the sound of that very much. "Our Sun and Moon. What's next…stars?"

"If we are ever blessed with a lass, we could indeed call her Elenath," Tauriel agreed.

"What's that mean?" Kili questioned.

"Stars!" Tauriel laughed, rolling her eyes at her husband for not keeping up with the train of thought.

"Oh…yes, that sounds pretty," he nodded. "But for now, I like the name Anor. It sounds like a good strong name, and I can tell that this little one will inherit the strength of a dwarf. After all, he seems to favor my father and Fili in coloring."

"Or he could have got his blond hair from _my_ father," she reasoned, reaching out her arms in a request for her son. "He had golden locks as well, you know."

"Oh, really?" She had never told him that before. "Well…if you don't mind, how about we not mention that to my adad. It will tickle him to think our newest son got his sunny hair from him."

"Fine," she giggled, knowing how much Kili adored his father. "So my little piece of sunshine, would you like for your adad to bring in your brother so that you two can say hello?"

When Anor gave a wide yawn and continued to sleep away, his intuitive mother interpreted that as a yes.

.

.

That year, not only were Kili and Tauriel blessed with a fine new son, but news came from Rohan that Sigrid also gave birth to a daughter, naming her Théodwyn. This of course had Bard strutting around like the proud grandfather he was, and even planning a trip down to see Sigrid and his new granddaughter the following year. Thorin, having wanted to make another visit to the Shire so that Marigold could visit her parents, thought that would be the perfect time to do so, allowing them to join forces for a good part of the journey. Bilbo had promised to come back to Erebor, but it seemed that the time was never quite right for the hobbit to make the trip. Things were becoming more and more dangerous on the roads, and Thorin worried about a group of hobbits making such a trek unprotected. So, in the end, it was decided that the next trip would be by them once again, much to Bilbo's delight.

This time, however, Kili offered to remain in the mountain, allowing Fili the chance to take Sier and his children to see the rolling green fields of the Shire. At first Thorin was a bit unsure about leaving his youngest nephew in charge…but upon further reflection, he realized just how much Kili had matured over the past five years. Marriage and parenthood had certainly grounded the otherwise erratic youth, and even if he was still prone to pranks and unexpected bouts of silliness, Kili was still a prince that Thorin was proud of.

Dis and Flinn asked if they could tag along this time as well, bringing Lili with them of course. Thorin agreed, but only after making Flinn swear that he would not kill Bilbo for the unforgivable sin of once looking at Dis as a perspective mate. Flinn agreed there would be no dismembering of hobbits…but he never promised not to glare at the hobbit or make him feel slightly uncomfortable.

Lili was not as happy about the plans, however, seeing as how Ithil would be remaining behind in Erebor with his parents.

"I don't wanna to go if you aren't!" she whined, hating to leave her friend for the whole summer.

"I know, but I can't go," he told her, also sad to be parted. "I have to stay behind and help my adad rule the mountain. Ama will be busy with little Anor, so he'll need me."

"I know," she said with an unhappy sigh. "But I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Ithil assured her. "And don't you go making friends with all those hobbits and forget about me, do you hear?"

"I won't, I promise!" Lili told him adamantly. "You and I are sword-brothers."

"Sword-sister," he laughed, giving her a big hug. "Please be safe, Lili…and don't have _too_ much fun without me."

"Never!" she swore.

.

.

So, in the early spring, the dwarves and hobbits set out on their second journey for Marigold and Bergie's former home, accompanied by Bard and Tilda for at least part of the way.

This time, the journey took a bit longer, for a late storm blew in over the tail end of the Misty Mountains, blocking the Gap of Rohan with snow. Thorin and his group were forced to take shelter in Edoras for three weeks, before the weather improved and they could journey on. They were hosted well by Thengel and Sigrid, and the dams were only too happy to dote on little Théodwyn, with Theoden standing vigil, always the protective big brother. They were sad to hear that Thorongil was no longer residing in Rohan, the young man having moved on to Gondor and was now serving Lord Denethor, the current steward.

Yet once the snow melted and the pass was open, their journey continued smoothly, with just a few run-ins with bandits and goblins – for which the vermin were very sorry when they realized exactly whom they were up against. Thorin, Dwalin, Fili, and Flinn, along with the regiment of guards, made short work of them all, sustaining hardly a scratch to boast about later.

This time, instead of heading directly to the Shire, Thorin made for Ered Luin, having wished to inspect how things were continuing in his absence. With many of the former residents of Erebor having wished to remain in the Blue Mountains, Thorin was still considered their king. Yet he had appointed a number of stewards to serve in his place, with them sending reports to Erebor at regular intervals. Still…it was good to make personal appearances now and then, just to make sure his people were being well cared for and prospering.

Everyone in Ered Luin was happy to see their king once more, as well as their new queen and princesses. Fili too was welcomed with great fanfare, having grown up among the people and being very much loved. Many of the warriors and guards were excited to see their former captain back as well, eager to show Dwalin all they had accomplished in his absence. Yet it was the return of Flinn that brought the most stares and looks of awe, for to see one they long thought dead and gone, well that was a true boost for morale.

On the second day there, Dis left Lili with Sier and took Flinn out to the mound covered with pink carnations, the place she had once believed he was buried.

"This is the Nukshelhindîn," she explained, holding on to his arm tightly as they approached. "This is where I would come to morn you, my husband."

"The Hill of All Sorrow," he muttered, translating the Khuzdul word for what lay before him.

"The orcs had burned the bodies of the fallen so we had no way of knowing who was who…so we laid all the slain together, and all the wives and families mourned as one," she told him, her eyes suddenly moist. "We would come here, think of our loved ones who were gone. It is said that the flowers here grow so well, because they were watered by the tears that the wives have shed."

"It breaks my heart to know that you were one of them, my precious diamond," Flinn moaned, pulling Dis to his side in regret.

"Yet all my tears of sorrow are gone, for you are with me now, and I am whole once more," she told him, smiling up at him with love shining in her eyes. "While this place will always hold sad memories for me, I now only grieve for the wives who still come here…for I never shall again." And turning, she took hold of Flinn's hand and led him away…away from the pain, away from the past.

.

.

Fili, on the other hand, was having a fun time showing Sier and his children around his former childhood home. While the dwarves now resided inside Ered Luin, when he and Kili had first been born, the exiles had still been living in wooden houses scattered at the base of the mountains. It had taken many years before they had tunneled deep enough into the rock to carve out homes and a full underground city, forcing the dwarves to live outdoors like men. Still, Fili and Kili had not known anything different, so they were content to run and play in the open, never realizing the dangers this caused. They had always felt safe with their amad and Thorin around to protect them, not to mention Balin and Dwalin and many of their other distant relatives.

Dwarflings were always precious to the Khuzad, but never more so than those first decades following Smaug's attack, for each child born was a promise of hope. When Fili, and then Kili had been born, two strong princes in the line of Durin, there had been even more cause for celebration, thus the two lads had been blessed with many protectors, as if everyone had somehow adopted them as their own. Yet that did not stop many from rolling their eyes or shaking their fists at the lads when they got into trouble or played some prank on an unsuspecting victim. They might have been symbols of hope, and from the royal line, but they were still children…and many times very naughty ones.

"And this is where we grew up," Fili announced, approaching an old, weather beaten shack that looked as if it was about to collapse at any moment.

"Here?" Flinn asked, looking up at his father as if he thought he was teasing him.

"Yes, indeed," Fili grinned, looking at the structure through different eyes. "Though…it seems to have shrunk just a bit since I last saw it."

"Shrunk?" Frerin questioned, his eyes growing wide. "Like by magic?"

"No…by time," Fili laughed, patting his son on the back reassuringly. "Things always look bigger when you are smaller, and while it appears that I have grown…my memories have not."

"Can we go inside?" Freya asked, having become more adventurous ever since her little journey to find her brothers all those years ago. The lass was now nearly as eager to go and do as her brothers, and Fili was not sure he should be happy about her wild spirit…or afraid. She was after all, still his little lass, even if she was growing up.

"Well…let me go in first and see if it is safe," Fili suggested, taking a few cautious steps as he crossed the threshold of the rickety shack. In a few moments he returned, pronouncing it safe to enter. It didn't take long to show them around, for there were only five rooms total. "And this is where Kili and I slept," he announced, pushing open the door and showing them a room that was more the size of a closet than a bed chamber. "At first we had separate rooms, but Kili didn't like sleeping alone…and to tell you the truth, neither did I," Fili chuckled. "So Amad let us bunk together and that left the other bedroom open for Thorin when he moved in."

"How did you and Uncle Kili fit?" Flinn asked, having difficulty imagining his father and uncle crammed into the tiny space.

"Well, we were much smaller back then as well," Fili told him, lifting his hand to ruffle his son's hair…but then he stopped. Flinn was now fifteen summers old, and though in dwarf terms, that was still very young, the lad was now taking on the features of a growing dwarrow. Soon Fili would no longer recognize the adorable lad who had captured his heart that rainy night in Erebor…the child who had climbed up into his lap and called him Adad for the first time. Where had the time gone?

"Where's the privy, Adad?" Frerin questioned, breaking Fili from his memories. The young dwarf appeared to be hopping up and down a bit, and not solely from excitement.

"We didn't have one inside, like we do in Erebor," he told his son. "We had to dig a hole out back and put a little house around it to do our business."

"Eeewww!" Freya squealed, scrunching up her nose in disgust. "Even Gandalf has his own little box to use inside the mountain!" Which was true, for there had been no way for the tiny kitten, who had since grown into a fine, sleek mouser, to have made its way outside every time it needed to relieve itself. Fili had charged one of the pages with the duty of emptying it daily, paying the lad handsomely for the rather objectionable job.

"These were lean times for your father and those chased out of Erebor by the dragon," Sier explained. "There was not much of anything, and what they had they shared with others. Having an outdoor privy was probably considered a luxury, when the alternative was…well to go out behind a tree." At this she couldn't help but place her hands over her lips to stop a giggle, apparently picturing her dignified husband having to make use of such facilities.

"On the quest there were times when even a tree was considered a welcome treat," Fili laughed. "And none of us were too proud to make use of it." He then looked down at his rather uncomfortable looking son. "And lucky for you, there's a whole forest of them outback…have at it, son."

And in a flash the lad was gone, leaving the rest to snicker at his hasty retreat.

.

.

"It is good to have you back, King Thorin," Khorád, one of the aged councilors stated as he and several others gave him a tour of the new mine they had just opened up. "We do our best to govern the people, but it is not the same as having Durin's heir here to guide us. The residents of Ered Luin would greatly benefit by having a king once again…or perhaps a prince?"

"Fili is to rule after me in Erebor," Thorin stated with a shake of his head, dismissing the idea immediately. "And Kili would not stand to be separated from his brother."

"What of your children then," Khorád suggested.

"Rose and Raina?" Thorin halted, giving the white haired dwarf a look of shock. "You would have a queen sit on the throne of Ered Luin?"

"Well…no, that would not sit well with those who adhere to the old ways," he admitted, looking somewhat embarrassed by the misunderstanding. "But should you and the queen produce a male heir…" Here he let his unspoken words hang in the air.

"So, you would not bend the laws enough for my daughter to rule the mountain, but you would allow a male who is half hobbit?" This shocked Thorin quite a bit, not having expected this at all.

"Things are a bit different here in west," Garluf, another councilor spoke up. "We have lived near the land of the hobbits long enough to have accepted their worth. And while they are gentle and peaceful folk, tales of your Bilbo Baggins, and how he helped reclaim our ancient home, have done much to raise our appreciation for the Shire folk."

"Not to mention that you and Captain Dwalin have taken them as wives," Khorád added. "We would be foolish indeed not to desire the son of Thorin Oakenshield, and his Queen Marigold, as our sovereign. With your blessing, of course."

Thorin adored his daughters to distraction, but he could not deny that he had long desired a son. However, to imagine that should they have one, he might one day be able to rule Ered Luin…well, that was a completely new thought. Still, it would have to be his choice, and not something the lad would feel corned into accepting. Having Marigold as his wife had afforded his children the right to choose their path in life, and he would not so cruelly take that from them now. And of course this was all a moot point at the moment, since no son existed. Still...the idea did intrigue him.

"There is no pressure, of course," Garluf quickly stated, misreading Thorin's silence. "We will continue to govern in your stead, just as we always have. Yet…it is something to consider, Your Majesty."

"Yes…indeed it is," Thorin muttered, gesturing for them to continue the tour, though now his mind was on other things besides the mines.

.

.

Tor and Tal were also impressed by Ered Luin, especially when they were shown the training rings that their father himself had constructed. Tal couldn't get enough of the many weapons and tools that hung on the walls, her little fingers itching to try them all out. A few of the dwarves noticed her fascination, and elbowed Dwalin with a knowing wink.

"Got a real battle-lass on your hands there," one of them said, nodding towards Talin as she ran her hand over a particularly ornate ax.

"She's got a good eye for weapons too," another commented. "That was always one of your favorites as well, was it not?"

"Aye," Dwalin grinned, ever proud of his daughter. "She is a brave lass."

"And so is your wife, it would seem," a third soldier chuckled. "She would have to be to take you on as a husband."

"Braver than you, Tolbar," Dwalin growled, causing the dwarf step back in fear. Yet when Dwalin broke out in laughter, everyone joined in…even Tolbar, though the nervous sweat on his brow betrayed his continued concern.

.

.

Torin, on the other hand, was often lost in his own thoughts…that of the Shire. He was anxious to get back there, mostly to see a certain little hobbit lass who had never been far from his mind. He and Holly had kept in touch, exchanging letters and drawings every chance they could, and even though he knew this delay in their journey was necessary…Tor still couldn't wait to be on the road again.

So, when the two weeks were up, and they mounted their ponies once again, the young dwarfling was overjoyed, eager to get to the Shire. The journey was not a long one, and the weather was pleasant, but everyone gave a contented sigh of pleasure as they crested the final hill and stood overlooking the rolling green hills beyond. It was almost like coming home…and to some it truly was.

Their stay in the Shire was as pleasant as last time, with the added bonus of there being no wolves to deal with. Flinn and Frodo picked up right where they had left off, falling back into their fast friendship the moment the group arrived. Torin was more than tickled to see Holly again, who seemed to have gotten even prettier over the last five years. And throughout the summer, the two of them were quite inseparable, causing many of the adults to smile and twitter whenever they spotted the two running around, hand in hand.

Even though he had fully intended to play the stern dwarf with Bilbo, Flinn ended up admiring the hobbit quite a lot, and in no time, the two were good friends - all thoughts of jealousy quickly forgotten. Dis even agreed with Marigold and Bergie that their famed burglar could not have chosen a better wife if he had searched a hundred years. Daisy had won the hearts of all, and it wasn't simply due to her fine cooking either.

.

.

While there, Thorin took Bilbo aside and spoke about his plan of retiring in the Shire when he at last passed the crown to Fili.

"I was wondering if you could keep an eye out for a nice hobbit hole that might suit me and Marigold," Thorin asked. "Nothing too fancy, and with maybe two or three bedrooms, just in case we have company."

"Thorin, you know that you two are always welcome to stay with us at Bag End," Bilbo insisted.

"And we thank you for your kind hospitality," the dwarf smiled. "But if we are to stay long term, we would want our own place, and not be an imposition on you."

"While you would never be an imposition, I do understand your desire to have a place of your own," Bilbo nodded. "When do you imagine you might be ready to come?"

"I'm not sure," he mused. "Things have been troubling of late, and rumor is that Mordor is stirring once again, sending out its dark forces across the land. No one is sure what is driving it, but the word is that they are encroaching on Gondor, having already overrun the lands of Ithilian. It is said that the men are holding them at bay, unwilling to forfeit their hold on Osgilliath. The days are growing darker my friend, and I fear before we see the sun again, it will grow darker still."

"Then I best plan my trip to Erebor soon," Bilbo stated, doing his best to lighten the mood. "I made a promise, and I fully intend to keep it!"

"Just do not put yourself in too much danger in an attempt to do so," Thorin warned. "You are a very brave hobbit, but even you are no match for a hoard of orcs."

"What?" he said in mock outraged. "You are speaking to the one who tricked trolls, outran orcs, battled with goblins, outwitted giant spiders, and slipped past elves. Not to mention outsmarted a fire breathing dragon. After that, what is one little trip across country?"

"Unfortunately, more dangerous than it used to be," Thorin warned. "But I do not doubt your skill or your ingenuity. If anyone can make it…you can, old friend."

.

.

When the summer was over, and everyone was forced to say farewell once again, they left the Shire with a firm promise from Bilbo and Daisy that they would see them soon in Erebor.

"The Shire was all you said it would be and more," Sier told Fili as they rode over the last of the green hills and out of the land of the hobbits. "I can see why Thorin and Marigold wish to return here when the burdens of kingship become too great."

"It is strange to think of Thorin not being king," Fili said in a sad tone. "I know we talk about it from time to time, about how he wants me to carry on after him, but to know he is asking Bilbo to look around for homes for him…well, it makes it almost too real."

"He deserves some peace, after all he has been through in his life, Fili," Sier insisted.

"Yes, he does. And Kili and I know that better than anyone, thus I don't begrudge him his desires one bit," Fili was quick to assure his wife, reaching over and taking her hand in his as their ponies trotted side by side. "I…I'll just miss him. He has always been there for me - someone to look up to, or someone to go to when I'm in doubt."

"And he will always be there for you Fili, never doubt that," she smiled, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. "But he has taught you well, and he would never hand over the crown if he didn't think you were ready."

"Well…let's just hope that doesn't happen for a very long time," Fili laughed. "And speaking of the crown…how do you think Kili has handled bring king in Thorin's absence?"

"Well, knowing Kili, he dismissed all the councilors, canceled all scheduled meetings, and declared an extended holiday from all work until our return," Sier laughed. "We will come home to find all the dwarves in Erebor out picking flowers and lounging in the sun."

"Oh, wouldn't Thorin have a fit!" Fili laughed, easily imagining his brother actually doing something very much like that. "However, I think my uncle will be just a bit too distracted by the news Marigold has to give him the moment we all set foot back in Erebor, to even give Kili's antics a second thought."

"I know…I can't wait to see his face when he hears that he is going to be a father once more!" Sier said in an excited whisper. "I understand why Marigold does not wish to burden him with this news until we are all safely back home, but I swear that keeping this a secret will be my undoing."

"I know," he nodded with a roll of his eyes. "Every time I look at Thorin I get this silly grin on my face and I just know he's eventually going to figure it out…that or think I've lost my mind."

"You better hope he assumes you are crazy, because if you spill Marigold's news before she can, you will be one dead dwarf!" Sier warned, giving him a stern look.

"Don't I know it!" Fili said with a visible shudder. He had learned long ago not to cross his aunt. "Still, I am glad she told a few of us, this way we can all be extra protective of her on the way home."

"As if Marigold needs protecting," Sier laughed. "For a hobbit, she has become very handy with a weapon. She saved your life once, remember?"

"Oh, how could I forget," Fili smiled, thinking back to the first time they had laid eyes on Marigold and Bergie. "A lot has happened since then," he mused, reaching over and taking his wife by the hand as they rode side by side.

"And all of it for the better," she agreed, giving him a wink.

* * *

 **Soooooo, looks like Thorin is in for a shocker when he gets home. ha ha. I think Marigold is taking a page from Tauriel's book and keeping things a secret for the trip - in hopes of containing the over-protective husband and father Thorin can be.**

 **I hope things are not moving too fast, but I really need to cover a lot of time before the epilogue can be posted.**

 **And no, Kili got another son. Do you like the name? Anor? That they now have their little Sun and Moon?**

 **Lili and Ithil are best buddies! And that will never change.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Sutumi:** Sí, a Ithil le encantará ser un hermano ... y estoy seguro de que será un gran. Lo siento, resultó ser un niño, no una niña, pero tengo planes para eso. Me alegra que disfrutes de todo el amor y los nacimientos. Gracias

 **abc:** Dwalin deserved it after he had teased Kili and wouldn't let HIM hold his kids. ha ha. I think I answered two of your questions in this chapter. One was No. and the other was Maybe. ha ha. Don't worry, for that kind of news, Fili would happily forgo some sleep. ha ha. Thanks.

 **dojoson41:** Ohhhh, RIGHT, I totally missed that! Then again, I didn't know it was wolf fur on Fili's coat in the movie either. ha ha. Thanks for the clarification.

 **Feu d'Argent:** Sier and Tauriel are not tickled by them wagering on babies, and will keep out of the betting pool. ha ha. Don't worry about the whole 'outliving' thing. I got it covered. Well...sort of. Maybe not the 'perfect' fix, but good enough I hope. Good call to keep the babies away if you are sick. Though elves don't usually get the ailments humans do. Still, better to be safe than sorry. Get well soon. Thanks.

 **Emrfangirl:** Thorin is a great baby sitter...but he gets worn out pretty fast. ha ha. Nope, Kili and Tauriel got a lad...their little Sun. ha ha. Yes, things are a bit more sporadic lately with the posting. But this one WAS 11 pages long. ha ha. My husband said we should start from the beginning too and read a bit ever night to keep him busy until I am done and he does not have to wait for chapters. ha ha. I am glad you like the "sur-bus" line...that was one of my favorites too. Thanks.


	170. Chapter 170

.

 **Hello all!**

 **Another chapter.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 170**

 **~X~**

* * *

As Erebor came into view, the party gave a sigh of relief…the mountain was still standing, and so were its gates. Kili, Tauriel, Ithil and little Anor met them all at the gate, with smiles on their faces.

"Hello little brother!" Fili called from his pony, urging it forward in order to get there quicker. "Did you miss me?"

"Oh…were you gone?" Kili answered back, doing his best to keep a straight face, yet failing miserably. It was obvious to all that the two brothers had missed each other terribly, and the powerful hug that ensued as soon as Fili dismounted left no doubt.

"So how was it being king?" Fili questioned, once they had finally released each other.

"Just horrible!" he laughed. "Work, work, work…all day with no let up." He turned to Thorin, who sat astride his mount, giving his nephew an appraising look. "How on earth do you do it, Uncle? I had to keep reminding myself that it was only temporary, or else I swear I would have gone insane."

"Now you know how I felt when you left me alone here and took a vacation in the Shire," Fili accused.

"Well, never again!" Kili stated. "From now on, I leave all the duties and responsibilities to you and Uncle Thorin. I am not cut out to rule…you two can have it!"

"Still, I thank you for the short reprieve, Nephew," Thorin smiled. "Our visit to Ered Luin and the Shire was a wonderful break. But I am more than willing to take on my role as king once more."

"And perfect timing too," Kili informed him. "Dain and several other leaders from the different clans are heading this way for a conference. I was afraid I would have to entertain them all, if you ended up delayed in your return. And trust me, I can only handle so much of that diplomatic mumbo-jumbo talk." At this he gave a slight shudder, showing his distaste for such niceties.

"And how did you do, Tauriel," Marigold questioned, looking over at the tall redhead who was holding her newest son, Anor. "Did the life of a queen suit you?"

"Not at all," Tauriel replied with a wide grin. "I am of the same mind as Kili, that I would much prefer to remain in charge of defense…not politics."

"But we have planned a fine welcome home feast for you all," Kili announced, looking at all the faces he had missed so much over the past several months.

"Then how about you pass me that new lad of yours, and let's get to the eating," Thorin chuckled, reaching out his arms to accept little Anor, a wide smile on his face at the sight of him. "And how's my newest nephew been while I've been away? Growing like a weed, I see."

Marigold and Sier exchanged knowing looks, both fully aware of how taken Thorin was with babies. For a gruff, stern, and often unreasonable dwarf, he sure had a soft spot when it came to the little ones. And it was apparent that Marigold couldn't wait to tell him her good news.

"Lili!" Ithil cried, racing forward to engulf his friend in a warm hug. "You're back!"

"Did you miss me?" she asked, her eyes beaming with happiness.

"Every day!" the lad assured her.

"Oh, Ithil, it was amazing, truly it was!" the youngest princess told him. "Ered Luin was wonderful, and the Shire was so pretty…you've got to hear all about it!" And off the two went, with Lili talking a mile a minute, and Ithil grinning from ear to ear, drinking in her every word.

Dis and Flinn approached their youngest son, greeting him with a warm hug.

"She couldn't wait to get home and share all her news with Ithil," Dis laughed, loving how close the two children were.

"And Ithil was counting the days until she returned as well," Kili laughed. "It would seem my little sister and my son are just as inseparable as always…even when they are miles away."

"Tight knit families are a blessing," Fili told them, having aided Sier down, and now ushering Flinn and Frerin towards the gates. "Isn't that right, Naddith?"

"Truer words were never spoken, Nadad," Kili grinned, the two brothers throwing an arm around each other's shoulders as they headed inside.

.

.

Later that night, after a very enjoyable welcome home celebration, and Rose and Raina were tucked into bed, Thorin and Marigold readied themselves for sleep as well.

"It is good to be home," he sighed, stripping off his tunic and stepping over to a nearby wash basin. Pouring a bit of water from the pitcher into the bowl, he wetted a rag and began to wash the dust off his arms and chest, not having enough energy to take a full bath. He closed his eyes as he let the water ease away some of his tension, the miles he had ridden that day having drained him more than he had realized. Yet he regretted nothing, for the look of happiness on Marigold's face when she and her parents had been reunited had made it all worthwhile. Thorin knew there would be more trips in the future, but for now, he would enjoy being back in Erebor.

"Yes, it is," Marigold agreed, coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist, allowing her hands to slide up his chest. A hum of pleasure could be heard escaping her lips, causing the dwarf king to melt against her, desire quickly replacing his weariness.

"Careful wife," Thorin warned, dropping the rag and turning around so that he could pull her to him. "I am weary beyond words, but not so much that I would pass up a chance to ravish you…if that be your wish."

"It's always my wish, husband," Marigold teased, leaning in to place a gentle kiss upon his still damp chest. "Yet, perhaps we could talk a bit first?"

"Talk?" Thorin never liked the sound of that…for usually it meant he had done something wrong and was in trouble.

"Yes, talk. Where we sit down, and speak words?" the hobbit teased, taking him by the hand and leading him over to the bed to sit.

"Have I done something to displease you?" he questioned, though the smile on her face led him to believe that she was anything but angry with him.

"No, not at all," she stated, rolling her eyes at his jump to conclusions. "In fact, I think you will enjoy this particular conversation very much."

"Oh?" Thorin liked the sound of that. "Then please, speak your piece."

"Well, I was thinking about Lili and Ithil, and how they are the best of friends because they are the closest two in age," she began, taking the long way around to get where she wished to end up. "It's nice when there are multiple younglings like that, who can bond and be as close as siblings."

"True," Thorin nodded, recalling how he and his brother Frerin were close in age, much like Fili and Kili.

"But now, with Tauriel having little Anor…I worry that he will not have a playmate his own age," she did her best to look saddened by this revelation.

"Aye, it would be nice for him to have someone to pal around with, but what do you want me to do about it?" he asked, looking at her in confusion.

"Well…how would you feel about you and me providing your newest nephew with a friend?" she asked, a slow smile spreading across his face. "A little lad or lass that will be half hobbit and half dwarf." At this she placed her hand over her stomach and looked down at it with such love in her eyes that even Thorin, who was not exactly good at picking up on subtle hints, understood completely.

"You…you mean that…that you're going to have another child?" he stammered, all thoughts of sleep having now vanished with her words.

"No, Thorin, I mean that _we_ are going to have another child," she giggled, reaching up and cupping his cheek.

Thorin was speechless for a few moments, his face breaking out into a wide and joyous smile.

"OH, MARIGOLD!" he cried, reaching out and taking her into his arms. "Another babe? When?"

"I would say early spring," she grinned, returning his embrace.

"Spring?" he questioned, pulling back as he looked at her curiously. "How far along are you? When did you find out?"

"I became a little suspicious around our second month in the Shire, and went to see Doctor Burrows just before we left for home," she explained. "He confirmed it…I'm already a couple months along."

"WHAT? You knew the whole time we traveled home and you didn't say a thing?" Thorin suddenly roared, his protective nature coming to the fore. "What if something had happened? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew this was exactly how you would react," she stated, holding out her hands and gesturing to his now fuming self. "Case in point."

"Not if you had told me when you first learned of this!" he argued. "I would have…have…"

"Have what? Remained in the Shire till the babe was born?" she countered. "Moved Erebor closer so that I didn't have to travel so far?" When her suggestions only seemed to frustrate him, she laid her hand over his and spoke calmly. "Thorin, did you in any way not see to my every need and care all the way back? Did you withhold your protection, or not see to my comforts?"

"No! Of course not!" he fumed.

"Then how would knowing have made any difference…except in causing you added stress?" she reasoned. "I told Fili, Dwalin and Flinn, and they all kept a very close eye on me all the way home."

"YOU TOLD THEM, BUT NOT ME?" Now Thorin was really upset, leaping to his feet as he paced around the room, running his hands through his hair and mumbling to himself in frustration.

Marigold simply rolled her eyes and folded her hands in her lap, waiting for him to finish his rant so they could continue their conversation. After a few more minutes, he did indeed calm down, letting out a deep breath as he turned and looked at her for a long time.

"I am not happy that you chose to keep me in the dark," he stated.

"Yes, Thorin," she answered.

"And as the father, I should have been the first to know," he continued.

"Yes, Thorin," came her next reply.

"And I do not like the idea that you thought I would overreact or smother you if you had told me you were with child," he finished.

"Of course not, Thorin," Marigold grinned.

"And yet…I suppose you know me better than anyone, and probably did the right thing," Thorin admitted, coming back over to sit beside his beautiful wife. "I love you, so much, my jewel, and I'm thrilled beyond words that we will have a new little one soon."

"And who knows, perhaps this time, it will be a lad," she grinned, knowing that it had long been his desire to have a son.

"Or a lass," he countered. "I adore our daughters very much, and I would not be opposed to having a dozen more…just as long as they all take after you."

"I am pleased to hear that," she laughed, leaning in and kissing him on the lips. "However, you already have two lasses, so I think it is time we have a little lad that takes after you."

"No matter what we have…I will be more than happy," he assured her, taking her in his arms and pulling her to him, resting her head under his chin. "For as long as I have you, how could I be anything but?" And even if deep down in his heart he did find himself hoping it would be a lad this time, he knew he had spoken no lies…for Thorin was simply thrilled that a baby was coming. No matter what it turned out to be.

.

.

Even with the news of the upcoming child, things eventually returned to normal. Fall faded into winter, causing everyone to be cocooned inside the mountain while the snow piled up outside. Trips to Dale were few and far between, though the ravens kept them abreast on what was going on in the two cities to the south of them.

Flinn and the rest of the royal children, were schooled right along with every other dwarfling in the mountain, though along with the usual classes, they were required to sit with Balin three times a week and learn diplomatic skills as well as laws and government. Frerin found the 'king lessons', as he called them, very dull and often fell asleep whenever Balin droned on. However, Freya, Raina, Ithil, and Lili, even though they were still on the young side, paid attention and seemed to enjoy most of what they were being taught. The twins, having only minimal royal blood in them, had been excused from such things. And much to Talin's delight, Dwalin filled his daughters extra school time with weapons training instead. Torin continued to work with his mother and Marigold, always having been more interested in growing things than throwing things.

But it was Flinn and Rose who truly seemed to benefit from Balin's teaching, and always please their parents by getting high marks. So it was a bit of a surprise when Fili was summoned by the white haired advisor to come to the class room one afternoon. His first thought was that Frerin had been acting up again, knowing that the lad had very little interest in diplomacy…and had instead been begging to shadow Oin around and work in the infirmary. And while he and Sier had no issue with this, they thought it best to limit his exposure to the horrors of wounds and illness, until he was just a bit older. Still, they encouraged his interest in healing and supplied him with many books on the subject.

Yet when Fili entered the small room Balin used to teach the children, he noted that it was Flinn who sat at a table all by himself, looking sullen and withdrawn, while the rest of the children worked happily in groups.

"What's going on, Balin?" Fili asked, eyeing his usually energetic son with concern. "Why does Flinn look so unhappy?"

"I have my suspicions, lad," the kindhearted dwarrow replied, keeping his voice low. "Flinn arrived this way, and no matter what I said, I was not able to get him to open up. When I questioned Frerin about what might be upsetting him, his brother could offer no explanation either…other than the fact that he seemed to shut down during history class today."

"That's odd, Flinn usually enjoys history," this was really starting to confuse Fili. "What were they studying?"

"Our quest to retake Erebor," Balin explained, giving Fili a pointed look. "Particularly when it took place…as in the year."

Fili stared at Balin for a moment, trying to understand what his older cousin was getting at…and then it hit him. _The date._ Fili knew that this day would come…but he had always prayed it would be far in the future, when Flinn was older. And yet, he had been a fool to hope his bright son would not figure out the truth eventually. Now it was time to face the music.

"Can…can you take the children somewhere else for a bit, Balin?" Fili asked, his throat constricting a bit as he swallowed hard. "I think I need to speak with Flinn alone."

"Aye, I think it best," Balin nodded, patting Fili on the back sympathetically as he ushered the other children out the door. Frerin gave his father a worried look as he walked past, obviously concerned over his brother's mood. Fili did his best to smile confidently, nodding his head as if telling him things would be all right. When only he and Flinn remained, Fili quietly walked over to where his son sat, the lad didn't even raise his head to look at him.

"Flinn…would you like to talk about it?" Fili asked, worried that maybe his son might not wish to even speak to him.

"You lied," he said in a sad and quiet voice. "I never put it together until today…but you and ama lied to me."

Fili closed his eyes and gave a deep sigh of regret. He should have addressed this sooner.

"I…I'm sorry, son," Fili began, pulling up a chair and sitting beside the lad, not quite sure what to say. "While it was not done to hurt you or cause harm…it was still a lie, and I am sorry."

"Ama said that you were away fighting all that time, and that was why you were not around while we lived in Himros," he continued, at last lifting his gaze. Yet when Fili saw the hurt and betrayal mirrored in those blue eyes, he almost had to turn away. "And you said you were retaking Erebor…but you weren't, were you? That all happened before you and Ama even met. Didn't it?"

"Yes, Flinn," Fili admitted. "Erebor had been retaken five years prior to when your mother and I met. I was not off fighting any battles when you were born and growing up in Rohan…I was here, within the mountain."

"Then why didn't you come for us?" he pleaded, his eyes now brimming with tears and waiting to fall. "Why did you stay away? Didn't you want us? Didn't you want… _me_?"

"Of course I did!" Fili told him, taking hold of his son's shoulders as if to strengthen his words. "I love you more than you could possibly understand, Flinn, and I have since the moment I knew you existed. But there is something you should know, something your mother and I should have told you long before this." Here he sat back and took a deep breath, steeling himself for the confession that was to come. "I met your mother in Erebor…back when your Uncle Thorin was inviting dams to the mountain in hopes of Kili and me finding our _ones_ and falling in love."

"Was Ama one of the dams Uncle invited?" Flinn questioned.

"No…well, in a way, I guess she was…but not really," he tried to explain. "Your mother was a servant girl to one of those dams…a servant to Bina."

"You mean that horrid piece of caragu that kidnapped us and wanted to kill Ama?" Flinn gasped. He had been very young back then, and as the years had passed, much of that night had faded with time. Yet he still recalled that evil dam's face, and how she had taunted his mother, saying horrid things that he had not understood at the time.

"Flinn, please watch your language," Fili said sternly. He knew that his son was upset, and he couldn't fault the lad for his accurate description of Bina, but still, use foul speech would not be tolerated. "But yes, your ama worked for her. And when I spurned Bina, telling her that I would never take her as my wife, she grew angry with not only me, but your mother as well…and decided to punish us both."

"What? How?" Flinn's eyes had grown wide with terror, recalling just how vicious the dam had been.

"She had the both of us drugged and placed in my chambers…in bed." Fili could feel his face growing hot with shame. This was still something that haunted him to this day…and to now have to admit his sins to his son, well, it was a bitter pill to swallow. "Now, Flinn…I've explained a little to you about what happens when a dwarf finds his _one_ , right?"

"Yes," Flinn nodded, not quite sure what this had to do with what they were talking about. "When Uncle Kili and Aunt Tauriel touched, it woke something up inside him that told him she was his _one_. And he knew then and there that he had to marry her and have kids."

"Exactly…he had no choice, it was Mahal's will," Fili added, trying to stress that last part, in hopes that it didn't make him look like some lecherous fiend. "Well, it was the same for me and your ama. I too had no choice. I mean…I guess I _did_ have a choice, but I wanted her to become my wife because I loved her, not just because she was my _one_. However…when she and I ended up in bed that night…I didn't really know her very well yet, and my mind still hadn't figured out that she was my _one_. But my heart had, and so did my body. It woke up, and well…without me even realizing it…we made you."

Flinn stared at his father for a long time, trying to wrap his mind around what he had just been told. His parents had once explained how Frerin had got inside his mother's tummy, but it had been in terms a five year old could understand…and that was not saying a lot. Still, he comprehended enough to realize that his father was telling him that they done things that only married people should do, and since his parents had just met… Flinn knew that was not good.

Fili watched his son's reaction carefully and when he saw the hurt and shame cloud his eyes, he hurried on to explain more.

"That isn't to say I wouldn't have married your mother the moment I knew she was the one Mahal had made for me, because I would have…I swear!" Fili insisted. "But Bina had messed everything up for us…throwing us together before we had time to act on what we certainly would have, if only given time."

"So…how did Ama and I get to Himros?" Flinn questioned, trying desperately to understand. "Did you send her away because you were ashamed of her…of us?"

"Mahal no! I would never have done that!" Fili gasped. "I had no idea your mother was carrying you, and neither did she. But when she woke up from the drugs, she got scared, worried that I might think it had all been _her_ idea and not Bina's. So she ran away. She joined a caravan heading for Rohan and I had no idea where she had gone. I searched and searched for her, desperate to do what I could to make things right, but she had vanished into thin air." Fili lowered his head into his hands, his elbows resting on his knees. "I felt terrible over what I had done…fearing that I would never find her and be able to make amends. And as the years ticked by, my hope of ever seeing her again began to fade."

"While all the time we were in Himros…and I was told that my adad was off fighting someplace far away," he whispered, almost as if he feared a normal tone would somehow shatter his heart.

"Your mother only said all that to protect you, Flinn…and so you wouldn't grow to hate me." Fili admitted sadly, not wishing for Sier to be blamed for anything.

"Did Uncle Thorin know we were there when he came to make that deal with Master Rogan?" Flinn asked.

"No, he had no more of an idea where your mother had gone than I did," he told his son. "But the moment he saw you…he knew. He knew immediately that you were my son. It was he who convinced your mother to come back to Erebor, although she had already decided to do that herself when you had turned five."

"Ama always said I would meet you then," he nodded, recalling her words very clearly. "And…what did you think when you saw us?"

"I won't lie, Flinn…I was shocked, and a little frightened," he said truthfully. "But the moment I laid eyes on you, I loved you more than anything in the world. You were my son, blood of my blood, and I was never going to lose you again."

"And Ama?" he pressed.

"Well, she and I needed some time to work things out," he confessed. "Even though she was my _one_ , it took me a little bit to realize it, but the more time we spent together, the more I knew I couldn't live without her, any more than I could live without you. If I had known back then what I know now, I would have swept your mother off her feet the moment our eyes met and never let her go. She is my life Flinn…just like you, Frerin and Freya are. I may have mislead you before, and I will forever be sorry for doing so, but never, and I mean _never_ , doubt that I love you. It was on that day when you and your mother arrived back in Erebor that I think I truly lived for the first time."

"So…are you and Ama married now?" Flinn asked after a few moments of silent contemplation.

"We got married the very next day after you arrived…remember that little party we all had that night?" Fili asked.

Flinn scrunched up his face as if deep in thought, but then brightened a bit as if the memories were coming back.

"Yes…I met Bram, Tam, and Tae that night for the first time," he nodded.

"Correct. Well, _that_ was our wedding party," Fili confirmed. "We didn't tell you all this because it is important that we keep this a secret, telling everyone that we had married in secret a few years previous. We didn't want the mountain to know about Bina's trickery, nor did we want that hag to realize her little ploy had worked…in a way. But that does _not_ mean I was ashamed of you, your mother, or what we did. For she and I were meant to be together forever…we just kind of took a strange way of getting there is all." Fili slipped off his chair and knelt in front of Flinn, looking up into his eyes. "Son, you have to believe me when I say that nothing has changed. I love you, I love your mother, and I hope you still love me. I promise that I will never lie to you, or keep anything from you ever again. You are a warrior now," he reaching up and let his fingers run over the braid and bead that spoke of his son's heroism. "And sometimes warriors must be brave enough to accept the past, and then move on. Please say you don't hate me, Flinn."

"I don't hate you, Adad!" he cried, throwing his arms around his father's neck and burying his face in his shoulder. "I love you!"

"Oh, thank you, Flinn," Fili almost sobbed. "And do you forgive me?"

"You didn't do anything wrong, Adad!" he said in confusion. "It was that Bina that did it all! I just wish you'd told me when I got old enough to understand everything. When we went over your quest today in class, and the teacher started listing all the dates…everything suddenly clicked in my head and I got so confused. I just couldn't understand, and it scared me."

"I'm so sorry, Flinn. Do you understand now?" Fili asked hopefully.

"I think so," he nodded. "But if I have any more questions…"

"Then you come straight to me, and I will tell you anything you wish to know," Fili broke in, his tone conveying his promise. "I won't keep any secrets, and tell you all you need to hear."

"Right now…I kind of need to hear you say you love me again," Flinn said, looking a little embarrassed by the request.

"Now _that_ is something I will never tire of saying," Fili assured him, pulling him in for another big hug. "I love you, son. I love you very, very much. And I will keep telling you every day until you are sick of hearing it…but that will never make it less true."

"I love you too, Adad," Flinn giggled, pulling back with a wide smile. "Can we go home now? I am kind of tired of school today."

"Of course," the crown prince nodded, scooping him up in his arms and balancing him on his hip.

"Adad! I'm not a dwarfling anymore!" he protested, rolling his eyes.

"I know…but humor me this once, will you?" Fili begged. "I don't think I am quite ready to let you go just yet. Please?"

"Fine," Flinn said with an exasperated tone, yet the twinkle in his eyes said otherwise. "But only until we get to our chamber doors, I don't want Ama seeing you carrying me, for fear she will get the idea she can still pick me up like she does Freya."

"Deal…it will be our secret," he winked, placing his hand behind Flinn's head and pulling his son in for a quick kiss on the cheek.

"ADAD!" Flinn griped, wiping the back of his hand across his face. "Not kisses too!"

"I just can't help it," he laughed. "You will always be that sunny haired lad who stole my heart when you crawled up into my lap that first night. I thought my heart would burst from love…and I'm so proud of the wonderful son you've grown to be. So very proud, Flinn."

Flinn blushed a bit, but still allowed his father to carry him all the way back to the royal chambers, although they did compromise and Fili instead gave him a piggy-back ride…since it was a bit less childish. As promised, Fili set Flinn down before they entered, allowing the lad to keep his dignity. The moment the young lad saw his mother, standing in the doorway of the kitchen, she ran over and hugged her around the waist.

"I love you, Ama," Flinn told her, looking up with a wide grin.

"And I love you," Sier replied, staring down at him in confusion. "What brought that on?"

"Oh, nothing…I just wanted to tell you," he stated, stepping back, thought the smile never left his face.

"Flinn!" Frerin cried, jumping up from the floor where he had been playing with Freya and her now fat and saucy cat, Gandalf. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Flinn assured him, no trace of his earlier gloominess in sight. "What'cha doing?"

"Playing with Gandalf," Frerin explained, any concern over is brother's curious mood now quickly forgotten. "I tied a little cloth mouse to the end of a string, and he's been chasing it all over the room. Come see!"

And so Fili watched as his three beloved children laughed and ran around the room, the grey cat chasing the toy the whole time.

"Fili?" Sier asked, wiping her hands on a dishtowel and coming to stand beside him. "What's going on? Frerin said Flinn was upset, and that Balin called you in to speak with him. Is anything wrong?"

"Not anymore," he smiled, his eyes misting up just a bit. He then wrapped both his arms around her and pulled her to him, letting her lay her head on his chest. They both stood there in happy silence for a while, just watching the children play. "We really do have three amazing children, don't we?"

"Very amazing," Sier said with a happy sigh. "Are you sure everything is all right, Fili?"

"Yes, my love…everything is perfect," Fili grinned. "And I couldn't be happier."

* * *

 **Well, Flinn knows the truth now...the whole truth and nothing but the truth. ha ha. I think he took it well, and Fili did a great job reassuring him.**

 **And Thorin is tickled pink about a new baby...not so much about being kept in the dark about it though, but hey, he'll get over it.**

 **Ok, just a few more important milestones to go, and then the epilogue. (yes, yes, I know, I've been saying that for a while now.)**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Emrfangirl:** Yep, I am such a push over...and so many have been begging for it. Rose would indeed be capable, and maybe in time that would be possible, but right now the dwarves are still a patriarchal society. Men rule, but women call the shots, ha ha. Talin is her daddy in female form, ha ha. Loves those axes. And as you saw, yes, the gates were still standing. ha ha. Thanks.

 **Feu d'Argent:** Glad you liked it. at first it was just a 'filler' chapter, but after I added some more stuff to it, I rather liked it a lot as well. Glad you like the baby names. ha ha. You go right ahead and read any chapter over again that you want. You have my permission. ha ha. Thanks.

 **abc:** True, Durin males do tend to differ from one another...but hey, dwarves like variety. Yep, Bilbo made nice with Flinn and no hobbit or dwarf blood was spilt...not that Dis would have allowed such a thing. Yes, having his son close by would be nice...Erebor is a LONG ways away, and visits will be hard as time goes by. And come on...who HASN'T tinkled behind a tree at least once in their lives? True, Thorin has become more observant, but Marigold is also good at hiding stuff. A name? I need a name for this new baby? DRAT, I hate coming up with names, I really, really do. Oh well...I'll think of something. Too bad Gandalf's name has already been taken, ha ha. As for your question...I looked it up and a regiment could be 1,000 to 2,000! BUT I did not know that. I should have used a 'squad' since that is about a dozen. That is what I pictured a regiment as...about 12. So, let's just say in dwarf terms, a regiment is 12. ha ha. Thanks.

 **dojoson41:** Glad you like the name Anor. It grows on you...like Ithil did with me. And yes, it does look like there might be a lad to rule after Thorin...but in Ered Luin, since I would never take Erebor away from Fili and Flinn. thanks.


	171. Chapter 171

.

 **Hello all. Sorry to say the plague has hit my hobbit hole. I officially have a cold!**

 **So, needless to say, if my chapter comes off disjointed, I am blaming it on the cold pills. ha ha.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 171**

 **~X~**

* * *

Thorin had hoped he would handle this pregnancy better, but for some reason he felt he was even more nervous than before. He wasn't sure why, but maybe deep down in his heart he knew this would be their final child. He was not a young dwarf any more, and even if his wife was still in the bloom of her youth…Thorin was starting to feel his age.

Still, three bairns was quite extraordinary for his race, and he was already looked at with admiration for two of them being lasses. Thorin of course credited all of this to Marigold, for his little hobbit wife was a marvel.

As the months few by, Thorin found himself spending more and more time at home, not wishing to leave Marigold alone for too long. Raina's birth had spooked him a bit, and he would not allow anything traumatic to push her into early labor again. Protecting his wife had essentially become his main focus, leaving quite a bit of the day to day duties to Fili and Kili. Not that they appeared to mind, and both had proven themselves quite capable of ruling in his place. Add in the fact that they were both fathers themselves, and it was obvious that they could tell he was overly concerned about the upcoming birth.

Oddly enough, it was not Marigold's pregnancy that was the sudden and unexpected cause of a great ruckus about a month before she was due…but instead, _Gandalf's!_

 _._

 _._

"AMA!" Freya wailed, rushing out into the living area, where Sier, Dis and Tauriel all sat, discussing some of their duties of the day. "Ama! Help, Gandalf is dying!"

"WHAT?" Sier gasped, setting down her cup with such speed that she may have chipped the saucer. "What are you talking about?"

"He's in my room, laying down and panting like he's sick!" the child wailed, tugging at her mother's arm to hurry. "Fix it, Ama! Fix it!"

The three dams hurried in, eager to see what was ailing the cat. Yet one glance at the rather distressed looking feline and it became instantly clear what was going on.

"Oh, my!" Dis said, covering her lips with her hand to hold back a chuckle.

"Oh, my indeed," Sier nodded, kneeling down to place her hand over the cat's extended stomach, watching as it panted and arched it's body as if in pain.

"It would appear that Gandalf found itself a friend," Tauriel nodded. Everyone did their best to refer to the cat as an 'it'…or a 'he' when pressed, for Freya was still quite adamant that her pet was a male.

"Is he going to die, Ama?" Freya sniffed, looking from her mother to the cat and then back again with worry.

"No, sweetling, I do not think so," she said in a soothing tone. "In fact, it is more like the opposite. You see, Freya…Gandalf is going to have babies."

"Babies?" The child's eyes grew wide in disbelief. "How?"

"Well, the same way any other female has them," Sier told her, trying not to laugh at the absurdity of the whole situation. She had noted that Gandalf had been filling out a bit, but thought that was only due to eating too much. Apparently not.

"But Gandalf is not a lass," Freya argued. "And lads don't have babies."

"Freya, I know you wish to believe your cat is a male, but I think you can no longer deny the fact that this is indeed a female cat," Dis told her granddaughter gently. "She is about to have babies…thus, Gandalf is indeed a female."

"But how did Gandalf get babies in… _her_?" the lass questioned, using the correct term for the first time, since it was indeed impossible to argue in the fact of such overwhelming evidence.

"Um…" Sier hedged, looking up at Tauriel and Dis for help. Yet when she found none, she took the next best rout. "How about we deal with Gandalf right now and you can ask your father that question later."

.

.

So the day wore on, with nearly half the mountain hearing about the big event taking place in the royal chambers. One would have thought it was Marigold giving birth with as quickly as word had spread.

Fili was pacing back and forth, almost as if he were the expectant father, with Kili, Thorin, Dwalin and Flinn all waiting for someone to come out and tell them how things were going.

"One kitten!" Dis announced, exiting Freya's bedroom. "One black and white male so far."

"Is Gandalf doing all right?" Fili asked, having become far more attached to the feline than he had expected.

"Both the mother and Freya are doing well," Dis grinned. "Your daughter is being very supportive and is handling things like the princess she is."

"Well, I'm glad she is," Fili laughed, flopping down on the sofa with a moan.

"Come on, Nadad," Kili laughed, plopping down next to Fili. "One would think this was your first birth."

"Well, it's my first with multiples!" Fili argued.

"Nothin' to it, lad," Dwalin assured him, acting as if it was something he went through on a daily basis.

"Because your wife did all the work!" Dis huffed, rolling her eyes at the foolish dwarrow.

"Two kittens!" Tauriel announced, sticking her head out the door with a wide smile. "A pure white female this time."

"How many do you think she will have?" Fili asked, suddenly looking as if something had just occurred to him.

"Hard to say, some cats have only a few…while others could have ten or more," Dis said with a shrug.

"Ten?" Fili gasped.

"Or more," Kili added, enjoying his brother's distress.

"What will we do with them all?" the blond prince asked, looking around at his male companions.

"Don't look at me," Thorin huffed. "It was your idea to bring the animal into the mountain to begin with, and one is quite enough." Apparently even the king was not immune to almost being tripped a few times in the hall when the lively cat had made one of its daring escapes.

"I know what we'll do!" Kili spoke up, looking as if he had just solved the problems of the world. "How about you offer a kitten to Tilda and Bain's kids…sound like the perfect retribution to me."

"Hey…that's not a bad idea," Fili stated, a sly grin spreading over his face. "And if I presented them as a royal gift, Bain and Dunner would have to accept them."

"Or risk offending their most trusted allies," Thorin grinned, liking Kili's idea very much.

"But what if Freya doesn't want to get rid of them?" Dis asked. "What if she wants to keep the kittens?"

"Well…let's just hope that idea does not occur to her," Flinn offered. "And before you ask, no, Lili does not need a kitten."

"Oh, you males are so hard-hearted," Dis scolded, rolling her eyes at them as she headed back inside the room to check on the cat's progress.

After what felt like a lifetime, the door opened once more, this time Dis and Freya came out, the little lass beaming with parental pride.

"I'm a grandmother!" Freya squealed, jumping up and down and clapping her hands in glee. "Gandalf had all _her_ kittens!"

"Wonderful," Fili laughed, finding it oddly amusing that it took such an event to finally convince his stubborn daughter that her cat was indeed female. "And how many did she have?" He held his breath, praying for a small number.

"Fifteen!" Freya announced proudly. "Fifteen kittens in all."

"FIFTEEN?" Fili gasped, stumbling back as he slapped his palm to his forehead in shock. "Gandalf had fifteen kittens?"

Kili and Flinn both reached out and tried to steady the overwhelmed prince, but before he had a chance to faint, both Dis and Freya burst out laughing.

"I'm just teasing you, Adad," the blond princess told him. "N'ama Dis said it would be funny to say she had that many…but really, Gandalf only had three. Two lads and a lass."

"Only three?" Fili questioned, his face returning to its normal color. "Are you sure?"

"Quite sure," Dis nodded, patting Freya on the shoulder for executing such a fine joke. "Would you all like to come in and see Gandalf and her kittens?"

For being a group of big strong males, they all appeared rather interested in doing so. Dis and Freya led them back in, where they found Sier and Tauriel kneeling on the floor beside the basket that now housed the mother cat and her three babies. Gandalf looked no worse for wear after her ordeal and was busy bathing her new children with her tongue, the tiny kittens wiggling and mewing with their eyes still shut tight.

"Awww…they're kinda cute," Dwalin stated quite unexpectedly. He quickly cleared his throat and tried to look stern. "I mean…for something that looks like a drowned rat."

"They don't look like rats!" Freya told him sternly, placing her hands on her hips and giving him an evil look. "They're adorable!"

"Of course they are, precious," Flinn smiled, laying his hands on his granddaughter's shoulders and peeking at the kittens over her head. "And you did a wonderful job helping them into the world. I'm proud of you."

"Can I keep them, Adad?" the little princess asked, looking up at her adad with pleading eyes. "Ama said I would have to ask you."

"Oh, she did, did she?" Fili asked, giving his wife a look of betrayal. "Well, I think we will have to keep them for a while, at least," he mused, squatting down as he reached in and gently pet Gandalf on the head. "I don't think they can be away from their mother until they are older. But, if you kept them, don't you think that Gandalf would feel a little jealous? She is used to being your only cat…wouldn't it hurt her feelings if you suddenly started paying attention to others?"

"I never thought of that," she said, looking almost horrified at the idea. "Just like I got jealous when I thought you were paying more attention to Lili than me."

"Exactly," Fili nodded, pleased that his daughter was seeing things his way. "However, I know of three little children who have no kittens to play with and I am willing to bet they would be more than happy to give your kittens homes when the time comes. And, you could visit them whenever you like. How does that sound?"

"Will they be nice to them?" she inquired, narrowing her eyes in a protective manner.

"Of course they will," Dis smiled, knowing exactly of whom her son spoke of. "And they will be happy and content, just like Gandalf is living with you."

"I suppose that would be all right then," she nodded. "But until then, I can play with them…right?"

"I am certain that Gandalf won't mind a bit," Sier grinned.

And so it was decided, that in six weeks, the three kittens would be presented to Tilda and Dunner's lad and lass, as well as Prince Brand. And Fili couldn't wait!

.

.

"Thorin?" Marigold whispered late one night, very close to when it was her time. "Thorin, are you awake?"

"IS IT TIME?" he gasped, instantly awake as he leapt from the bed and grabbed his trousers. "Is the baby coming?"

"No!" she giggled, watching him stumbling around in the dark. "Now stop fussing before you fall and break something."

"Dwarves do not break things," Thorin huffed, tossing his tunic back in the pile with the rest of his clothes. "We are stone…we don't break."

"Oh, I know that's a lie," Marigold giggled, reaching out to pull him back into the bed beside her. "If you were stone…I wouldn't be in the family way right now, would I?"

Her intimate jest caused the sullen king to crack a little smile, though he huffed in fake offense as he slipped back in bed.

"If it is not the wee one, then what are you doing waking me up in the middle of the night?" he questioned, his heart at last returning to its normal rhythm.

"My back and neck is sore…could you rub it for me?" she asked, batting her eyes a bit, hoping that her flirtatious actions could be seen in the dim firelight.

"Of course, my jewel," Thorin said with a warm smile. He would do anything for his Marigold…even if it meant giving up precious hours of sleep.

.

.

"Thorin?" Came Marigold's voice a few nights later. "Thorin…are you sleeping?"

"IS IT TIME?" he barked out, once more instantly awake and flopping around in an attempt to detangle himself from the blankets.

"No!" she once more responded, laying her hand on his bare chest in hopes of settling him. "I'm hungry."

"Hungry?" he snorted in surprise. "How can you be hungry? You ate three times as much as me tonight as well as a meal size snack just before bed."

"Your child is hungry!" she told him, her words coming out rather stern. "Would you deny your babe the nourishment it needs?"

"Of course not," Thorin told her sincerely, reaching out to pull her lips to his in a gentle kiss. "And nor would I deny you anything, my heart. Now just lie here and I will be right back. What is the lad or lass hungry for tonight?"

"Ham…and bread," she said, sitting up and smoothing out the blankets over her extended stomach with a wide smile. "Oh, and an apple, and some bacon…and maybe a piece of cake."

"Your wish is my command," he grinned, slipping on his trousers and boots.

"And maybe some of Bombur's rice pudding…and some corn bread…and a pickle?" She gave him a shy look, hoping she was not asking for too much.

"Is that all?" he laughed. "Perhaps I should wake Fili and Kili and ask them to help me carry all that back."

"Oh you!" she laughed, tossing his pillow in his direction.

Thorin caught it easily and gave her a sly wink.

"I will be right back, my love," he assured her.

"We'll be waiting," Marigold told him, rubbing her stomach in anticipation.

Unfortunately, when he returned…his wife was sound asleep, apparently their little babe having changed its mind about a midnight snack.

Giving a heavy sigh, Thorin sat down at the small table and looked at the tray of food.

"Well, no sense in this going to waste." And he proceeded to eat everything before him…except the pickle.

.

.

"Thorin!" Marigold hissed, her tone quite urgent in the darkness. "Thorin…wake up!"

"What now?" he mumbled, rolling away in an effort to return to sleep. "Are you thirsty? Did you have another bad dream that pickles were attacking the mountain?"

"No, you big oaf!" she said with more than a hint of irritation. "The baby is coming…NOW!"

"WHAT?" Thorin spun around, looking at his wife in fear. "The baby…now?"

"Yes, now," Marigold assured him, grabbing her stomach as she squeezed her eyes closed tightly. "Get Oin…your son or daughter is on its way."

Thorin flew out of bed so fast that his feet got wound up in the covers, causing him to fall to the floor in the most undignified manner. But in seconds he was up and running, grabbing his trousers as he headed for the door.

"I'll be right back!" he yelled over his shoulder as he fled the room.

.

.

Thorin did indeed return a few minutes later, still clutching his trousers in his hand, having apparently forgotten to stop and put them on. He had brought Oin with him, along with several others he apparently got out of bed.

"Don't you worry about at thing," Bergie told her niece, hurrying to her side. "You've done this before, so you know what to expect."

"Exactly!" Marigold moaned, gripping her belly as a spasm of pain hit. "And I don't recall it being very pleasant the last two times either!"

"We'll get you down to the healing halls, so you can get this over as quickly as possible," Dis assured her, reaching for the queen's night-robe. "Let's get you up now…carefully."

"I will carry her," Thorin said, stepping forward, eager to help.

"First you need to put some pants on, brother," Dis informed him, pointing at his night clothes.

"Oh, right," the flustered king agreed, reaching for the tie at the waist, ready to strip them off and get dressed.

"NOT IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!" Marigold barked, stopping her husband from becoming openly indecent.

Thorin froze, suddenly realizing what he had almost done. He looked up at Dis and Bergie, as if truly seeing them for the first time. Then, grabbing the rest of his clothes as well, he hurried to the washroom.

"Males," Bergie laughed, rolling her eyes. "They really are helpless at times like these."

"But we still wouldn't want them anywhere but by our side," Marigold laughed, rising to her feet and slipping on the robe.

"True," Dis laughed.

.

.

In the end, Thorin managed to pull it together and carry Marigold to the healing halls, fully dressed. Dwalin and Flinn were the next to arrive, after having made arrangements for Nara to watch over their children, as well as Rose and Raina, so they could be there to support Thorin. Fili and Kili came busting into the waiting room a bit later, sleep still in their eyes and their hair quite the mess…well, at least Kili's was.

"Did we miss it?" the youngest prince asked. "Has the baby arrived?"

"No, not yet," Dwalin informed them, taking a seat near the wall as he leaned back, stretching out his legs and crossing them at the ankles. "My guess is that we are in for quite a wait."

"Can I go back to bed then?" Kili grumbled, releasing a large yawn.

"No you can't!" Fili huffed, shoving his brother towards a chair with a stern look. "You will stay here and support Uncle Thorin, just like he did for you…both times!"

"Fine!" Kili grumbled, plopping down and folding his arms over his chest. "But at least when Anor was born, it was during the day and not at this ridiculous hour."

"Babies come when they want…not on any schedule of ours," Flinn laughed. "I recall the night you were born Kili. The worst possible time imaginable, but still, there was no stopping you."

"Right, that was the night there was an orc raid on the outskirts of the Blue Mountain," Dwalin nodded, recalling that night well. "Everyone was called to fight and right in the middle of it all, Kili wished to be born."

"See, I was born a warrior!" Kili said with amused pride. "I wanted to fight."

"No, you wanted to make a mess of things," Dwalin argued. "And you've been doing exactly that since the day you were born."

"I was in the middle of a fierce battle, trying to hold back about fifty orcs with my warriors, and who comes running up but Dori himself, telling me that Dis was in labor!" Flinn laughed. "Well, needless to say, I couldn't stop what I was doing, even if I desperately wanted to. So I sent all the soldiers I could spare to protect our little house, telling them to guard my wife as she gave birth. Thankfully, the orcs never breached our defenses, and as soon as the invaders were destroyed, I hurried back, just in time to be handed my new son. I might have missed your birth, but I was there the first time you opened your eyes, Kili. So, don't go faulting your new cousin for having poor timing…since you, my son, are the king of that."

"Oh, fine, everyone pick on the youngest," Kili huffed, as the room filled with laughter.

.

.

Inside the birthing room, Thorin stood at Marigold's side, holding her hand and speaking softly to her as the labor pains increased.

"Not long now, my queen," Oin told her. "It would appear that this child is anxious to be born. Are you in a great deal of pain?"

"No more than the last two times," she told him through gritted teeth. "Although, Raina was a bit of a trial, being sideways for a bit."

"Well this one is in position and heading the right way, rather quickly too I might add," Oin assured her. "Now, push, your highness…push!"

Thorin did all he could to assist his wife, easing her up and supporting her back as she did the unimaginable. And before he knew it, there came the sound of a crying babe, causing him to tear his eyes from Marigold and stare down at the child in Oin's capable hands.

"Well, Thorin…you have a son," he announced, holding the squalling baby up for all to see. "A strong and healthy lad, just like both his sisters."

"A son, Thorin!" Marigold cried, her eyes filling with tears of joy. "We have a son!"

"A…son?" Thorin appeared rather stunned by the news, for in one split second, all his dreams had finally been realized. He had a beautiful wife, two lovely daughters…and now a son.

Moments later, after Oin had cleaned and wrapped the babe, and the little lad was placed in his arms, a wave of emotion overtook Thorin. Looking down at the tiny babe in his arms, his dark hair and distinctive dwarf nose peeking out from the blanket, the king of Erebor knew that his life was now complete.

Soon though, he was forced to relinquish his hold as he passed his son over to Marigold, allowing her to hold him for the first time.

"Look, he's the spitting image of you, Thorin…and from the looks of him, all dwarf," she said with a laugh.

"But with the loving heart of a hobbit, I'm sure," he told her, leaning in to kiss her on the forehead. "Thank you, my darling wife."

"No, Thorin… _thank you_ ," she replied, gazing up at him with such love. "Thank you for staying with me. I couldn't have done it without you."

"And what is the name of the new prince?" Oin asked, looking at his king and queen questionably.

"If it was to be a son, we had talked about calling him Thrór…or Thráin," Thorin began, gently stroking his finger against the sleeping babe's cheek. "But the wounds are still too fresh for me, and I want our son to be his own person, not living in the shadow of my father or grandfather."

"But we did wish to keep with tradition and give him a fine dwarf name," Marigold broke in.

"So, he will be called Náin, Son of Thorin, son of Thráin," Thorin finished, his voice strong and proud.

"A fine name, one he will bear with honor," Dis agreed.

"Thorin…are you crying?" Bergie asked, suddenly noticing the tears running down the king's cheeks and dripping off his chin.

"Isn't a dwarf allowed to cry when he has everything he's ever wanted in life?" he argued, though the wide grin on his face left no one imagining that he was the least bit upset. It was then that he took note of Dis, who was crying as well. "And you, sister…what are you blubbering about? You have not gone all soft on me, have you?" He teased.

"Of course not!" Dis huffed, wiping at her eyes as she tried to regain her composure. "It's just that I lost five gold coins over this, since I bet Nori that it would be another lass!"

This caused everyone in the room to roar with laughter, waking the sleeping babe with a start. Yet as his beautiful Durin Blue eyes opened, and he gazed up at the face of his father for the very first time, he didn't cry…for he knew with Thorin, he was safe and protected. Always.

* * *

 **A son! Thorin has his son! And for those who thought his name was going to be** **Thrór...I almost went that way, but in the end, I couldn't choose between Thorin's dad or grandad...so I went in another direction completely. Hope you like it.**

 **Gandalf had kittens! Three of them. And won't Bain and Dunner be happy with Fili's idea of who will get them. ha ha.**

 **How did Thorin did at the birth?**

 **Also, there have been a few questions popping up as to time and dates. So here is a rundown on stuff:**

At this point in time, the year is roughly 2965

The LOTR happens in 3018

Flinn Jr = 17 (or more like 10 in human terms)

Frerin, Tor and Tal = 12 (like 7 in human terms)

Rose = 11

Raina = 6

Lili = 5

Ithil = 4 (but he is part elf, so he is taller and more advanced)

Anor = 1

Little Náin - just born.

Hobbits: Frodo = 17. Holly = 11. Merry = 10. Sam = 5. Pippin = 4

Hope that helps a bit.

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **abc:** Nope, Kili didn't burn the mountain down and the gates are still standing...so that is one up on Thorin, ha ha. Yep, Thorin took the news of his impending fatherhood well...but not the part where everyone knew before HIM. ha ha. Fili gets a 'father of the year' mug for that speech, right? I agree...12 is more reasonable for a regiment. And this is Middle Earth, so they probably count different anyway. ha ha. And as you just read...yep, Gandalf had kittens! Thanks.

 **Emrfangirl:** ha ha, yes, Marigold knows just how to handle Thorin. ha ha. And as much as I would love equality and stuff, I still think Middle Earth is a bit of a patriarchal society. Men rule kingdoms...Women rule the men. ha ha. Glad you enjoyed the Flinn and Fili talk...it had to come out eventually. Flinn can do the math. ha ha. Thanks.

 **Aranel Mereneth:** Fili did a good job, right? And Flinn was very accepting too. Well, with the way things are going, it might be 200 chapters, but no way I could stretch it to 1000 ha ha. but thanks for the support.

 **Feu d'Argent:** No...Bergie and Dwalin are done. Sorry. Sier is very, very proud of him for handling that little bombshell...and it looks like she wants him to tell Freya about the birds and the bees too. ha ha. Well, looks like you get to keep those virtual cookies and a whole lot more, since yes, it was a boy child! Thanks.

 **arrondissement:** Ok, I am confused...what idea? You never said, so I can't confirm or deny - but hey, why not, let's say whatever it was it did indeed come from you! (care to tell me what idea that was?) I think Flinn would come up to Fili's chest...not too tall, but not a 'little lad' any more, and one that would not take kindly to being picked up...but riding piggyback is still OK. ha ha. And kisses...well, no lad likes those. Until he grows up, that is, ha ha. Thanks.


	172. Chapter 172

.

 **It was kindly pointed out that I forgot to mention Freya in my list of children's ages in the last chapter. Sorry, Freya! So here is where she would have fallen:**

 **.**

 **Rose = 11**

 **Freya = 9 1/2**

 **Raina = 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Now, more time jumping ahead, so buckle up folks!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 172**

 **~X~**

* * *

Everyone had been excited to welcome the newest prince to the mountain, with friends and family all eager to get their chance to hold little Náin. Even Dain made the trip all the way from the Iron Hills to take a gander at his newest cousin.

"He's a fine lad, Thorin!" the burley dwarf announced as he cuddled the sleeping prince in his arms. "You and Marigold should be right proud."

"We are," Thorin nodded in full agreement.

"And I like his name too, though I think you spelled it wrong, Thorin," Dain pointed out.

"What?" Thorin questioned, confused by his cousin's words. "How so?"

"You spelled it with an 'N' and not a 'D'," he replied, his tone quite serious, yet his eyes sparkled with mirth.

"His name is Náin, not Dain!" Thorin huffed, rolling his eyes in exasperation. "I never had any intention of naming my son after you."

"Well, I named mine Thorin, I thought you would at least have the courtesy to extend the favor," Dain grumbled.

"Ah Ha!" Thorin barked, pointing his finger at the red bearded dwarf. "So you admit that you named him after me!"

"That's not what I said, and you know it!" Dain objected. "I named him after Thorin the First…for Mahal's sake, won't you ever let that die?"

"Probably not," Thorin laughed, always enjoying the verbal sparring he shared with his cousin.

"And I suppose if you had to name him after someone – who wasn't me - choosing my father's name was the next best thing," Dain said, smiling down at the little lad in his arms.

"I named my son after Náin the First, not your father," Thorin was quick to point out.

"Blast it, Thorin!" Dain grumbled. "Can't you at least give me that?"

"Fine," Thorin said in an exasperated tone. "If you wish to believe I named him after your father, Náin the Third, then far be it from me to burst your imaginary bubble of pride."

"Thank you, laddie," Dain nodded in agreement. "I shall." He then reached in and gently tickled the dwarfling under the chin with one of his meaty fingers. "Isn't that right, little Náin …you are named after my Adad…and a finer dwarf there never was, I tell you."

Thorin simply shook his head and rolled his eyes. It was a small price to pay to keep the peace.

.

.

But none in the mountain - besides his parents - seemed more taken with little Náin than Rose and Raina, who simply doted on their new baby brother. The two were the best big sisters a little dwarfling could ask for, and as the weeks passed, they never grew tired of doing anything they could to aid their parents in caring for the babe.

"Oh, Adad," Raina cooed one night, stroking the dark hair on the infant's head as she sat beside Thorin on the sofa. The proud father was holding his son and resting the sleeping babe on his legs, allowing his daughters a clear view of him. "He's just so pretty."

"No he's not, silly," Rose laughed, sitting on the other side of her father. "Lads aren't supposed to be pretty…just lasses."

"Am I pretty, Adad?" Raina asked, looking up at Thorin questioningly.

"No, my sweet, you are _beautiful_ ," he told her, leaning over and placing a kiss on her cheek, causing her to blush and smile. "Just as you are, my little flower," he told Rose, also bestowing a kiss on her cheek as well.

"But your sister's right, Raina," Marigold broke in, having just come out of the bedroom holding a soft little blanket. "Náin is not pretty, he is handsome, just like his father."

At this, Thorin looked up, a smile of pride gracing his face as he gazed at his enchanting wife. He still couldn't believe how blissfully happy he was, and sometimes he wondered if he would wake up back in the dungeons of Mirkwood, to find it had all been a fanciful dream. But each morning he awoke beside Marigold, and each night he fell asleep gazing at her beauty…so apparently it was not a dream at all.

Just then Náin's face scrunched up in a dissatisfied fashion, his little fists flailing about as he began to fuss.

"Marigold…he's getting that look again," Thorin said in a slightly panicked voice. He had raised Fili and Kili, then Rose and Raina, but still, when a baby began to look as if it were about to cry, that could rattle even the most hardened warrior. "What does it mean? What can I do?"

"It means he's hungry, Thorin," Marigold laughed, reaching out to take the lad off his hands. "And I would think by now you would recognize the look…for I have seen it in _your_ eyes plenty of times as well, my rake of a husband." She knew the true meaning of her words would go unrecognized by her innocent daughters, but the blush that spread over Thorin's cheeks told Marigold they were not lost on him. Satisfied by her efforts, the little hobbit turned and made herself comfortable in a nearby chair, wrapping the babe in the blanket as she placed him against her breast to nurse. "There now, my son, is that what you wanted?" And apparently it was, since the moment he latched on, all his fussing had ceased.

"Do you need us to do anything else for you, Ama?" Rose asked, having already taken care of the supper dishes and straightened up the living quarters.

"You two have done more than you should," Marigold complimented them, so very proud of how the two princesses had helped out lately. "I think you deserve a break, and should head off to bed. And since your father is no longer required either, maybe he can tuck you in and tell you a story while your brother has his dinner."

"Yes, Adad!" the both squealed, leaping off the couch and tugging at Thorin's arms.

"A story, a story!" Raina chanted.

"And a really long one too," Rose added, grinning from ear to ear.

"Very well," Thorin laughed. "Now hurry and get into your night clothes and I will be in with a story to end all stories."

As the two lasses ran off, Thorin leaned down and captured his wife's lips in a gentle kiss, one that held a wealth of promise.

"You should not tease me so, wife," he warned, his voice low and husky. "I am after all a dwarf, and you know that we are very jealous creatures. And while I am happy to share you with our son, for now, that does not mean I no longer desire to have you, or your more than pleasing physical attributes, all to myself." As he said this, he allowed his gaze to drift to her partially bared chest, the hunger quite evident in his eyes.

"You will have my full attention again soon enough, my love," Marigold giggled. "But right now, these belong to your son alone, so don't go getting any ideas."

"Oh, it's far too late for that," he chuckled. "But I will bide my time."

"And you can start biding it by telling your daughters a story as promised," she pointed out. "And what one shall it be tonight? About the retaking of Erebor? Of the trolls? Maybe how you all ate poor Bilbo out of house and home?"

"Nay…I think a real special one is in order tonight," he mused. "Perhaps I will tell them the one where you jumped off the Baywater Bridge in Hobbiton."

"THORIN!" Marigold screeched, startling Náin as he ate. "Don't you dare!"

"Come now, I think it is high time your daughters learned of your willful spirit and reckless nature," he laughed, stepping back in order to avoid being swatted by her free hand.

"Don't tease like that, Thorin!" she begged, hoping he was indeed only having a bit of fun at her expense.

"Then don't tease _me_ , lass," he countered. "For I am not a dwarf to be trifled with…especially when you look so amazingly beautiful sitting there like that. It does things to me that I dare not describe in front of my son." At this, Marigold's mouth fell open in shock, and before she could form a coherent response, Thorin turned and headed off to Rose and Rain's shared room, grinning to himself over leaving his wife speechless.

.

.

While peace reigned in Erebor, sadly the same could not be said for the rest of Middle Earth, and as the years passed, turmoil spread far and wide, blanketing the land in a shadow of fear. This caused a delay in Bilbo's plans to journey back to the mountain, for the roads were not safe, and even Thorin advised they stay put for the time being. Bands of marauding orcs were seen more often, and several raids were made on Dale and Esgaroth, causing Thorin to send out his troops to their aid. Even Thranduil reported that the spiders and other sinister creatures were spawning at an alarming rate in the vile ruins of Dol Guldur, faster than even his soldiers could control. The arm of Mordor was growing long…and strong, and Thorin feared that soon it would become a viable threat once more, leaving everyone at its mercy.

So it was, that nearly ten years flew by before there came an opportunity for Bilbo to make his way east. For Bain had approached Thorin, saying that his sister, Sigrid, wished to come visit for an extended time, seeing as how their father was getting up in years, and this might be her final chance. And if Bilbo could coordinate his trip at the same time, they could join with the party from Rohan for at least half the journey, offering protection as they passed so close to the now dangerous lands of Mordor. Thorin quickly sent word to Elrond of Rivendell, asking for his aid as well, and was pleased when he responded that Glorfindel, Elladan and Elrohir would be sent to escort the hobbit party from the Shire to Rohan.

So, in the year 2976, Bilbo and Daisy at last arrived in Erebor. With them came Rory and Menegilda, who were beyond anxious to see their new grandson, as well as their granddaughters once again. The journey had been hard on them, since they too were approaching their twilight years, but knowing this might be their last time to see their daughter had spurred them on. Drogo, Prim, Frodo and Holly came as well, along with Saradoc, Esme, and young Merry. Paladin and Elle remained behind to watch over things for them at home. That and they were not very excited about lugging four children across Middle Earth, even if Pippin had been more than anxious to come. So it was, that ten hobbits came riding up to the front gates of Erebor, having left their Rohan escorts in the city of Dale.

"Bilbo!" Thorin greeted his old friend with open arms, slapping him on the back with joy. "How was your trip? No trolls tried to eat you on the way, I hope."

"Oh no, not a one," Bilbo chuckled. "Besides, I think the word is out that both hobbits and dwarves are not good for eating, since they are all riddled with parasites."

"Yes, in their tubes," Thorin laughed, beyond happy to see them all once again. "And Daisy, you look just as pretty as I remember."

"Then your memory is as bad as your eyesight, if you'll pardon me saying so, Your Majesty," she said with a sigh of fake irritation, climbing down from her pony and stepping over to stand beside her husband. "For I must look a fright after all that traveling, and I am certain my hair is sticking out every which way, and my dress…oh don't even get me started on that!"

"And despite it all, you look lovely," Thorin persisted. "I still have no idea how a humble grocer like Bilbo here managed such a catch."

"Oh, it was I who caught him, don't ya know!" Daisy laughed. "It was all my idea to get hitched, I just allowed Bilbo to think it was him who was chasing me, not the other way around. And just look where it got me…all the way to the famous mountain of Erebor." At this she tipped her head back and gazed at the magnificent sight before her in awe. "If only my folks could see me now!"

"And you are most welcome, Mistress Baggins," Thorin told her, taking her hand and kissing the back of it respectfully. He then spied his in-laws, the two of them sitting on either side of Saradoc, who was driving the team that pulled the wagon they were riding on.

"Rory, Menegilda! It is indeed a pleasure," Thorin called in greeting. "Welcome!"

"Mother! Father!" Marigold cried, nearly hopping up and down with excitement as they drew near.

"Get me off this blasted moving torture devise and let me hold my baby girl!" the older male hobbit insisted, shaking his cane at Saradoc, who was just pulling the ponies to a halt. "I think you managed to hit every stone and pothole from here back to the shire just to spite me!"

"Father," Saradoc said with a sigh of irritation. "I drove as gently as I could, but it is not as if I have any control over what is in the road. What would you have me do? Walk ahead and remove every rock and fill in every hole?"

"That's not a bad idea!" he huffed, moving to get down himself, no longer waiting for assistance. Yet Thorin was too quick for him, and took it upon himself to aid his father-in-law to the ground. Once his feet hit earth, he was hurrying as quickly as he could towards Marigold, wrapping her in a warm embrace. "Oh, my little girl, I have missed you."

"And I've missed you to, Papa!" she said, her eyes brimming with tears. "I can't believe you both came!"

"And miss seeing our newest grandbaby?" Menegilda scoffed. "Not on your life!" She then waved Thorin over to her side, instructing him to help her down from the buckboard as well. Once Thorin had done so, and received a warm greeting from her, she too rushed over to where Rory and Marigold stood, taking her turn in her daughter's arms. "Now…where is little Náin? I can't wait to meet him."

"Well, wait no longer…here he is," Marigold said proudly, reaching out and pulling her somewhat hesitant son forward. "Náin, these are your grandparents."

The young dwarrow, looking every inch like a miniature version of his father, bravely stepped forward and placing his hand at his waist, bowed low.

"Náin, son of Thorin, son of Thráin, at your service," he greeted in typical dwarf fashion.

"Oh, all that etiquette is wasted on us, lad," Rory laughed, reaching out and pulling the startled ten year old into a big hug. "Hobbits don't stand on ceremony, especially when its family."

"Let the child go, Rory, so I can get my turn," Menegilda fussed, wanting to be the next to embrace him.

"Mother, Father," Saradoc scolded, having climbed down from the wagon himself. "You're going to frighten the lad…or smother him. Give the child some air."

And though Náin had indeed been a bit taken back by the sudden display of affection, he was more than used to the ways of hobbits, having learned early on from his mother and aunt what to expect. So he only grinned and hugged them back, greeting them warmly.

Rose and Raina were next to be bombarded by Rory and Menegilda, followed by Bergie and her children as well.

"I can't believe how big you have all grown!" Esme squealed, she and Merry having made their way out of the wagon as well, and now gazed at all the children. "Has it really been so long? I would hardly have recognized most of you. And look at you, Flinn…nearly as tall as your father now!"

And indeed, Flinn had grown, now almost thirty, he was a near mirror image of Fili. He had even begun to sprout a bit of peach-fuz on his face, promising that soon a fine beard would come in. And while he stood a bit taller at Esme's praise, his mind had only one thought…Frodo.

And as the final wagon pulled up behind and the last visitors disembarked, Flinn spied his sword brother at last.

"FRODO!" Flinn cried, racing forward as the young hobbit did the same, the two meeting midway as they laughed and hugged, both talking a mile a minute, so very happy to see each other once more.

Everyone standing around smiled fondly at the two reunited friends, knowing the past ten years had been hard on them, being kept apart like that. But now they had the entire winter to reconnect, for Sigrid and her children had made plans to remain in Dale until spring, wishing to spend as much time with Bard as they could. Thengel had been forced to stay behind in Rohan, for the king was needed to guide and protect his people from danger. But that allowed the hobbits to spend the next eight months at least with their friends and family, something Marigold, Bergie and Thorin were looking forward to with great anticipation.

Drogo, Prim and Holly were the last to join the group, but they too were greeted with warm hugs and tearful smiles. It was a fine reunion all around, with everyone talking at once, trying to ask questions and relate the tales of their journey. Yet two stood there stalk still, gazing at one another as if in some kind of daze…for Torin and Holly only had eyes for each other. Torin had grown tall and filled out quite a bit, becoming quite the strapping lad at twenty three, while Holly had blossomed into a rather striking lass herself. Now, even though dwarves were not considered of age until they were nearly eighty, hobbits reached adulthood at thirty-three, and from everything Bergie had observed about her son, Torin favored his hobbit heritage in more than just looks.

"Hello, Tor," Holly spoke up, shyly averting her eyes as she clasped her hands nervously in front of her. "It's very nice to see you again."

"I…um…it's nice to see you too," he stammered, completely taken back by the change in Holly over the past ten years. While before he had seen her as only a friend…well _now_ , he was looking at her in a whole new light.

"Why are we all standing around outside?" Dwalin bellowed, grinning from ear to ear at all their guests. "Come inside and let's catch up over a pint of ale…or two."

"Got any more of that Dorwinion wine, son?" Rory asked Thorin, licking his lips in anticipation. "I ran out of the case you gave me for Marigold's bride price ages ago!"

"You what?" Marigold gasped, turning to stare at Thorin in shock. "You gave my father a case of wine in exchange for my hand?"

"Not just the wine," he argued. "I promised a lot of other stuff too…the wine was just something tangible to fulfill tradition."

"It's true, my girl," Rory assured his now irate looking daughter. "Your husband here swore to me that he would take care of you as no one else ever could, and I believe he has lived up to each of his promises. But I have to say," the devious hobbit added, giving a sly wink, "the wine didn't hurt either, it only sweetened the deal."

And so as everyone had a fine laugh, they all headed inside, eager to begin their winter long visit.

.

.

Marigold spent every spare moment with her parents, with them doting over their three grandchildren like crazy. Rory enjoyed sitting in during Náin's sword training, while Menegilda happily followed her daughter and granddaughters around, assisting them with any and all of their daily duties.

Flinn and Frodo were never far apart either, and many of the residents of Erebor would smile at the two lads as they passed them in the halls, fondly recalling their childish antics from years past. Flinn had grown a bit taller than Frodo, and filled out a bit more, but the two were still the best of friends, never allowing anything to dampen their joy at being together again at last.

The two made sure to always invite Frerin along, happily including him in their fun and conversations, yet the younger prince had recently become rather engrossed in his fascination with medicine. Thus he was often too busy working with Oin in the healing halls to accept their invitations. The healers were greatly impressed by the lad's skills, as well as his ability to soak up knowledge like a sponge, leading them all to concur that Frerin had a genuine talent for the field.

Merry was happily entertained by the rest of the children, with Talin, Freya, Lili, Ithil and Anor taking turns showing him every nook and cranny of the mountain.

This left Torin and Holly often on their own, and the two were more than happy to have it that way. They had written to each other over the years, keeping in touch much the same as Flinn and Frodo did, but now that they were together once again, it was obvious that _something_ had changed…and all for the better.

.

.

"Here is what I wanted to show you," Torin said, tugging on Holly's hand as he led her through a tall archway. "These are the Silver Fountains of Erebor."

"Oh, Tor…they're beautiful!" Holly gasped, amazed at the splendor before her. The water from the fountains cascaded down from one silver container to the next, causing the most lovely sound as it echoed through the chamber as they filled and then overflowed to the next. "Your home is so wondrous, so sparkly and big. It really puts the Shire to shame."

"Don't say that," he insisted. "Yes, Erebor is grand, but the Shire…well, I can't think of a lovelier place in all of Middle Earth!"

"Really?" she asked, looking at him with eyes full of hope. "You…you truly like it there?"

"Of course I do! Who wouldn't?" Torin questioned. "With all it's green hills, the gardens and fields, the trees, and especially the people. What's not to… _love_?" He found that as he said that last word, he couldn't help but look directly at Holly.

When an uncomfortable silence drifted between them, the young lass wandered closer to the fountains, holding out her fingers to let the water sprinkle on them as she smiled.

"I'm very glad I came," she told him after a bit, breaking the quiet in the room. "My parents said I could remain behind and stay with Ellie and Paladin if I wished, but I wanted to come. To visit Erebor had long been a dream of mine."

"Yes, the mountain is rather impressive," Torin agreed, looking around as if trying to see things through her eyes. "And there's still so much more to show you."

"Oh…it wasn't the _sights_ that made me wish to come," Holly explained.

"Then why?" Torin asked, looking at her in confusion.

"To see _you_ , silly!" she giggled, flinging a bit of the water in his direction, making him laugh as the droplets sprayed him. Yet his expression sobered as her words sunk in.

"You…you mean you came all this way just to see me?" he questioned, astonished by her words.

"Of course," she said quietly, taking a step closer to him as she reached out and took his hand in hers. "I would travel twice that far if it meant spending time with you again, Tor. You've been my best friend for a long time now, and even though we haven't always been together, it feels like we are never truly apart. Does that make any sense?"

"Perfectly," he muttered, staring down at where their fingers were entwined. "I have always felt the same way too. But Holly, I'm no longer sure that I want to just remain friends with you…what if I want more?"

"More?" she asked, looking up into his eyes. "More how?"

"I…I know that I'm part dwarf, but my mother says I act more like a hobbit," he tried to explain. "And while Talin claims to have no interest in love or any such feelings yet…I…I do. Lately I've been giving such emotions a lot of thought, and I feel more grown up inside than many of my other childhood companions. I'm only ten years away from being considered an adult by hobbit standards…and you are not far behind either. And I was wondering, when that day comes, if you might…well…accept my offer to court you."

"You want to court _me_?" she gasped, releasing his hand and bringing her fingers up to cover her mouth in shock.

"When we're old enough," he quickly cut in, worried he might have said the wrong thing. "And only if you want me to…I mean, I wouldn't if you don't like me that way and all, but I just thought that…"

"Yes!" she squealed, rushing forward and throwing her arms around his neck and giving him a big hug. "I would love it if you wished to court me, Tor! I have dreamed of nothing else for the past several years!"

"You…you have?" now it was his turn to pull back in surprise.

"I think I knew that you were the one for me when you first came to the Shire, and I kept following you all around, tagging after you like a lost puppy," she laughed, tears of joy brimming in her eyes. "And ever since, I have never looked at any other lad in the Shire. For no matter what they said or did, they were not _you_."

"Wait…have others been trying to gain your affections?" Torin asked, his eyes narrowing and a surge of jealousy bursting forth.

"Nothing serious," she assured him, a playful grin on her face. "A few have brought me flowers, or asked to carry my books home from the school house for me. But I always told them no!"

"Well, I should hope so!" Tor huffed, looking rather perturbed. "Because though I favor my hobbit blood, I am still part dwarf…and dwarves are jealous over what is theirs, and they protect it with a fierce passion!"

"So…does that mean that I'm _yours_ , Tor?" she asked in a sweet and innocent voice, stepping closer and placing her hands against his chest in a slightly teasing manner.

"Damn right you are!" he growled, though not in a way that brought fear to the lass. "You are mine, Holly Baggins, and one day I intend to ask for your hand in marriage!"

"And I would say yes, Torin, son of Dwalin, son of Fundin," she whispered. "I would happily marry you and be your wife." And to prove her point, she rose up on her tip-toes and brushed her lips against his, causing him to freeze in wonder and disbelief. Yet within moments, he recovered and kissed her back, their innocent gesture sealing their two hearts for all time.

"WHAT IN MAHAL'S NAME IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Dwalin roared, causing the two to jump back in panic. "TORIN! What is the meaning of this?"

"I…I…" was all the lad could muster in his defense. But thankfully, Holly found her courage to speak, which was saying a lot when faced with Erebor's war chief in such a rage.

"He has asked me to be his girl…and I accepted," she stated, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him, as if daring him to argue the matter.

" _His girl_?" Dwalin repeated, looking rather confused. "His girl for what?"

"For life…for love…for marriage, Adad," Torin explained, Holly's bravery rubbing off. "Holly and I want to be together."

"But you're just a lad!" Dwalin countered. "You won't even come of age for another sixty years!"

"Not by hobbit standards," Tor pointed out. "And father, in this instance, I think I'm more hobbit than dwarf. I realize we can't officially announce anything for a while..." He then leaned closer to his father, dropping is voice a bit for the next part, "and it's not as if I'm _awake_ or anything." When Dwalin appeared pleased by this at least, Torin continued, now giving Holly a look that said it all. "However, I know in my heart that she is the only one for me, and I'm willing to wait."

"As am I," Holly stated firmly.

Dwalin just stood there, staring at his son as if he were seeing him for the first time. At Tor's age, he had still been throwing mud at lasses, not hardly even realizing they weren't lads as well. And yet, here was his son, already saying he knew what he wanted in life…and who! Could he truly be taking after Bergie's side so strongly in this matter? Was his son nearly an adult? Yet as he saw the two standing side by side, he could see that Torin did indeed resemble a hobbit lad on the cusp of adulthood. Dwarves too grew into their height and stature around this age, but never did they harbor such thoughts and desires as quickly as Torin was now expressing. Might his son truly be taking after Bergie's side…the hobbit part shining through? Dwalin was not sure he was ready for this…but if Torin was, he would not stand in the way of his happiness. And really, his son could have done a lot worse than falling in love with the sweet Holly Baggins.

"Wait!" Dwalin said all of a sudden. "You two aren't too closely related or anything, are you? I know that most in the Shire share some sort of kinship or distant ties with one another. Is it safe that you two…well… _like_ each other?"

"Yes, Adad, we have already figured that part out a long time ago," Torin laughed, easing his father's worry. "Holly and I are only related by marriage, and very distantly at that, so there is no problem there."

"Well…that's at least _one_ concern off the table then," he grumbled, realizing that with this match, there was a whole bunch more that needed to be addressed. "Still, I think from now on, you two should not be traipsing off alone, especially if there's any chance of what I just saw happening again."

"It was just a kiss, Adad," Torin said with a roll of his eyes.

"Aye, and a kiss often leads to a whole passel of other things!" he pointed out, his mind recalling what a kiss had done for him and Bergie. "Trust me…I know! And I also strongly feel that Holly's parents should be told about this. I won't stand for no secrets."

"Oh, they already know I like Tor," the pretty little hobbit revealed, her wide smile brightening the room. "And they are perfectly happy with my choice."

"They are?" Torin asked, his own eyes wide with wonder.

"They said I couldn't have set my sights on a better lad than you," she grinned. "And of course your mother agreed with them."

"YOU MEAN BERGIE KNEW ABOUT THIS?" Dwalin roared, always hating to be the last one to be told about anything.

"Well, she only knew that _I_ liked Tor…but until a few moments ago, even I didn't know how he felt about me," Holly assured him. "This is all very new to the both of us."

"New and exciting," Torin nodded, reaching up and gently touching her cheek with the back of his fingers.

"And about to give me heart palpitations!" Dwalin said in a frustrated tone. He then stomped forward, taking the two young lovers by the hand as he began to drag them out of the room. "Come on, you two. It's clear that I can't leave you alone, and I think a long talk between everyone involved is quite overdue!" And while Holly and Torin kept their eyes trained on each other, the smile on their lips never fading, Dwalin muttered and cursed the whole way back to he and Bergie's chambers, muttering that he was not ready for this!

 _Not ready at all._

* * *

 **Well...it's official...Tor and Holly are in love! And while Torin does take after his father in temperament and his protective nature, he is mostly a hobbit through and through. So when he is about 33, he will be ready for love, marriage and all that comes with it. Now Dwalin, on the other hand, he might not be so ready, ha ha. _  
_**

 **Good to have hobbits back in the mountain though - they are always good for a laugh or two. ha ha.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **gginsc:** ha ha, did you think for a moment that the real GANDALF was pregnant? He might be a wizard, but I don't think even HE could pull that one off. ha ha. Yes, Thorin is pretty happy about his little lad as well. Thanks.

 **abc:** Thanks, I am slowly getting over it, but man this one hung on a LONG time! Knowing the real Gandalf, he already knows all about the kittens, ha ha. Glad you like the name Nain. I thought it was the nicest of the other old relatives. ha ha. You know, even though Dis said that was the reason she was tearing up - the losing of the bet - I kind of think she was not being truthful, and I suspect she did indeed put money on a lad this time as well. ha ha. Oh, little Bolund is doing just fine, and as far as I know, Ilin has not had any more since then...but you never know with what a wild stud Bombur is. ha ha. Thanks

 **Feu d'Argent:** I'm happy you are tickled by your winnings, but that whole 'my preccciiiousssssss' thing worries me a bit. ha ha. OH yes, but I figure that other babies are being born in the mountain as well...we just don't hear about THEM. ha ha. Thanks for your kind thoughts, my cold is getting slowly better... Y! I am guessing Kili's hair was messy from sleep, but if you want to think otherwise, I am sure Tauriel won't mind. I too love Fili and Sier's relationship, it's what got this whole mess started. ha ha. Kittens can solve the problems of the world...or in this case, Middle Earth. That's it, just have the eagles drop kittens wearing parachutes over Mordor and Sauron won't stand a chance. ha ha. thanks.


	173. Chapter 173

.

 **FYI - in this chapter when you see ~XXX~ that means the start and end of a flashback. OK?**

.

 **Chapter 173**

 **~X~**

* * *

It didn't take Dwalin long to hunt down the three hobbits he felt needed to be informed of this new and shocking development. In fact, he found Drogo and Prim visiting Bergie in his own chambers, the three old friends laughing and talking over a pot of tea and some biscuits. When Dwalin came storming in, the two youngens in tow, they all looked up at him in curiosity. Yet when he went on to explain how he had found the two, and what they had been doing, instead of being outraged like he had been…the three jumped up and began to hug and congratulate the two.

"Wait one sodding minute!" Dwalin bellowed, irritated that he appeared to be the only one taking this seriously. "You're all just willing to hand over your approval just like that? With no talk…no discussion… _no nothing_?"

"Of course, my love," Bergie said with a smile. "What can be better than young love…and I couldn't have chosen a finer bride for my son than Holly." She then gave him a quizzical look. "Do _you_ have some objections against the lass?"

"Against Holly?" Dwalin repeated in a shocked voice. "Of course not!"

"Then why are you so riled up?" his wife persisted.

"They're too young!" he insisted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Torin is decades away from being an adult by dwarven standards!" He held up his hand to stop Bergie from breaking in, as it appeared she was going to. "And I know he's part hobbit, but that doesn't negate the fact that he still might not be ready to deal with such weighty emotions as these! Not for a good long time. And if he's not…will Holly wait? There are a million questions that need to be dealt with, and I appear to be the only one thinking straight here!"

"Dwalin," Bergie soothed, stepping forward and placing her hand on his arm, doing all she could to ease his temper. "Hobbits are not like dwarves…we do not meet our ones and instantly know they are to be our mates. Thus it is good that Torin and Holly spend time together…get to know each other, and find out if they are indeed compatible. No one says this is a done deal, but wouldn't it be nice if they were truly made for each other? And don't you think they deserve our support as they find out?"

"I…um…" was all Dwalin could reply.

"As I said, Adad," Torin broke in, wishing to reassure his father a bit more. "We know that we are still too young…but over the next ten years, I would very much like to court Holly with a _view_ to matrimony," he explained. "For even if we are not ready to take such a momentous step at this time, I feel in my heart that when the time comes, she is the one I will be spending the rest of my life with."

"And how long will _that_ life be?" Dwalin next pointed out. "Have the two of you discussed this? Being part dwarf could mean that you will live a lot longer than she. Is Holly prepared for that eventuality?"

"I will take as many, or as few, years at Torin's side as I am allotted," Holly said bravely, her chin coming up in stubbornness. "I am not afraid."

"And what do you two have to say about all this?" Dwalin asked, turning his attention to Drogo and Prim.

"Holly is our only daughter, as well as our baby," Drogo explained, his expression growing stern. "We do not take the idea of her giving her heart to anyone lightly. However, we also find Torin to be a fine lad, one with exemplary parentage, of good character, and who has only shown Holly his loyalty, friendship and devotion. I, of course, will not offer my official consent to anything until she comes of age, yet when she does, if she still wishes to bind herself to Torin…Prim and I have no objections."

"As simple as that?" Dwalin said with a look of shock.

"And why must things be otherwise?" Prim asked. "Not every romance needs to be wrought with obstacles and trials. Sometimes, love just happens." Here, Prim gazed up at Drogo, her eyes sparkling as if recalling their own courtship years ago.

"Please say you are happy for us, Adad," Torin begged, looking at his father as if his approval meant everything. "I know I'm not a full dwarf, and Mahal may never choose a _one_ for me…but _I_ choose Holly. She is all I will ever want, I just know it."

"Well…" Dwalin began, releasing a long sigh of resignation. "Since I can't seem to fight you all, and I honestly do think you picked yourself an exceptional lass…I suppose I see no need to forbid you two from courting. But no more going off alone! Is that understood? And if you wish to kiss her…it is to be done in public, where everyone can keep an eye on you!" He leaned over and pulled Bergie to his side. "I think your mother here can attest to what could easily happen to a dwarf when kissing becomes involved."

"Oh, stop, you big oaf," she giggled, wrapping her arms around him as she laughed at his antics. "Torin might be _your_ son, but I would like to think he inherited my keen mind and sense of restraint. I don't think we have anything to worry about."

And while Dwalin wished he could believe his wife, one look at the way the two youngens were staring at each other made him think different. He might not be all wise when it came to matters of the heart…but even a war-weary, rough around the edges dwarf like him could tell love when he saw it. And right now, it was staring him straight in the face!

"Then all's settled," Drogo smiled, walking over and extending his hand to Dwalin in a gesture of friendship. "If they still share the same feelings when the time comes, I would be happy to welcome you and yours into our family. Shall we shake on it?"

Dwalin stared at the congenial hobbit for a few moments before he did indeed take his hand, giving it a firm shake.

"Aye, it's settled," he nodded with a sigh of defeat, figuring that all things considered, it could have been much worse.

"Well…except for perhaps one thing," Drogo mused, a sly grin spreading over his face.

"And what is that?" Dwalin asked, his brow furrowing in concern.

"How about you and I go find a tankard of ale," Drogo suggested, "And have a nice long talk about your dwarven tradition of the bride price?"

At the male hobbit's words, Dwalin closed his eyes and lowered his head in misery, causing both Bergie and Prim to burst out laughing

Apparently Dwalin had been very, very wrong…things just got worse.

.

.

While it was agreed that this new development would be kept under wraps, it was not long before their small circle of friends became wise. After all, if Dwalin could easily identify the emotions surrounding the young couple, everyone else could as well. Balin was beside himself with joy, having long known that his brother's children were as close as he would ever get to having any of his own. And to see the spark of love in his nephew's eyes…well, it put more than a few tears in the sentimental old dwarrows eyes as well. Talin too was tickled for her brother, though being more dwarrowdam than hobbit herself, she still found the idea of the two of them kissing to be icky, scrunching up her face in disgust at the mere thought. Thankfully, Torin didn't mind, and only laughed at his sister's antics.

Oddly enough, it was Frodo who seemed to have the biggest objections to the match, though he did his best to keep his feelings hidden from all. However, Flinn, being able to read his friend better than most, was not fooled.

.

.

"What do you have against Torin?" he asked him one day as the two of them lounged in the hay pile in the stables. They had come out to feed Storm some carrots, the old pony now way past his prime, and had been retired from service. He was well cared for though, having earned the respect and love from each member of the royal family ten times over.

"Nothing," Frodo assured him, taking a piece of hay and sticking it between his lips as he gazed up at the ceiling. "Tor's great."

"Then why are you not happy about him and Holly?" Flinn pressed, confused about his sword-brother's reaction.

"Because…well… _she's my sister_!" Frodo stammered, feeling rather foolish at how childish his reasons sounded. "I wanted a sibling for so long, that when she finally came…I promised myself I would always take care of her. And now…someone is trying to take her away!"

"It's not like he's kidnapping her," Flinn laughed, tossing a handful of hay at Frodo's head. "And come on…haven't you ever thought of falling in love yourself? Do you think Holly would be all bent out of shape if _you_ found yourself a nice lass?"

"No…I guess not," he mumbled, brushing the dried grass out of his hair. "But what if he wants her to come live in Erebor with him? I don't want Holly to leave the Shire, and I'm sure our parents would miss her terribly if she does. I've seen how Master Rory looks whenever he thinks of how far away Marigold is. I don't want to see that look in my father's eyes…or my mother's."

"I can see your point there," Flinn agreed. "Erebor and the Shire are a long ways away. But we always manage to visit." He elbowed Frodo in the side, a wide grin spreading over his lips. "And really, you can't stop love…or so my Adad says. Apparently, there is a sweet young lass out there with my name already written on her heart, and I don't doubt there's one for you as well. We just need to keep our eyes open…well, maybe you more than me, since I'm still quite a long ways from being ready for such things. But you…well, you're nearly an adult!"

"I don't feel much like one," Frodo revealed, his cheeks turning a bit red.

"Maybe that's why we get on so well then," Flinn teased, though Frodo could hear a hint of fear in his tone. "You know…I always worried that once we began to grow up, that you would come to regard me only as some pesky child, while you started thinking of more adult matters…like dams."

"Never!" Frodo stated firmly. "You're my sword brother, Flinn…nothing will ever change that!"

"Not even if you find a fair hobbit maiden to love?" Flinn asked.

"Not even then! But even I have not really started looking, to tell you the truth. I mean, sure, girls are nice and all, and one day, maybe, I might fall in love…but I'm not sure I'm ready for marriage just yet. Deep inside, I still feel more like a kid, not wanting to worry about responsibilities and the like for a good long time. Does that make sense?"

"It does to me," Flinn smiled. "I mean, I can't imagine kissing any dam that's not my mother or my sister…and even that I'll only do if I have to!"

"Then how about you and I make a pact?" Frodo laughed. "That we leave love, marriage, and anything to do with females to the future…the very, very distant future, and just concentrate on fun things…like adventure!"

"Sounds good to me!" Flinn laughed, holding out his hand as he and the hobbit shook on it. "Now…since dams are officially out of our minds, what do you want to do now?"

"Let's head to the kitchens and see if we can sneak some of Bombur's sweets?" Frodo suggested, hopping to his feet with a look of excitement.

"You're always thinking of your stomach, aren't you?" Flinn laughed with a shake of his head.

"Better than thinking of girls!" he pointed out.

"Can't argue with you there," Flinn nodded, rising and brushing off the stray pieces of hay. "Race you there?"

"You're on!" Frodo yelled, as the two sprinted from the stables, laughing the whole way.

.

.

Bilbo made the most of his visit in Erebor, fearing that due to the dangerous times, this could very well be the last time he ever traveled to the Lonely Mountain. It still boggled his mind that he had been among the few who had journeyed to reclaim the lost dwarf kingdom, having aided those he now regarded as true friends. As he made his way through the halls one day, he felt a smile of satisfaction cross his lips, that he, insignificant Bilbo Baggins, could truly have been a part of such a magnificent quest. Smaug had been a rather shocking surprise, not to mention the trolls and the spiders…as well as his little tumble in the goblin caves, but through it all Bilbo had come out braver and stronger.

He let his hand pat the small gold ring in his pocket, his most precious token from the journey, and something he knew he would never part with. It had been years since Bilbo had used it, the last time being when he was heading down the lane and saw Lobelia Sackville-Baggins storming towards him. That blasted old hag had probably been coming to chew his ear off about that silly tea set she claimed belonged to Lotho's great aunt Magdalena, one she insisted should have gone to them upon her death. If he thought it might truly make her go away and leave him alone, Bilbo would have gladly given her the tea set, as well as all the tea in his cupboards…but it was never that easy with Lobelia. And he knew if you gave her an inch, she would take a mile – and then some! So he had instead stepped behind a tree, slipped on the ring and snuck around her without being seen. Yet, other than small instances like that, Bilbo no longer had need to make use of the ring's powers of invisibility…not since the Battle of Five Armies.

His wanderings eventually led Bilbo to the battlement, overlooking the city of Dale, as well as Ravenhill to the left. And as if the years had suddenly melted away, his mind began to drift back to that fateful day…the day that Azog had tried to take the mountain.

~XXX~

"The Dwarves! They're rallying!" Bilbo gasped, racing across the small stone bridge in order to get a better look at what was going on at the mountain. For there he could see Thorin, flanked by Fili and Kili, as well as the rest of the company, racing out of the newly made entrance of Erebor. They appeared more fierce and determined than he had ever seen them, and he could feel a swell of pride in his chest at the sight. Thorin had overcome the gold sickness…he just knew it!

"They are rallying to their king," Gandalf said at his side, also wearing a look of joy on his tired face. The battle was already in full swing, with many having fallen on both sides, but the obvious renewal of the dwarve's fighting spirit at the addition of Thorin Oakenshield, could very well turn the tide for all.

Yet when Bilbo and Gandalf learned of the advancement of another army, one approaching from behind Ravenhill, the hobbit's blood turned cold. He had just witnessed Thorin, Fili, Kili and Dwalin head in that direction, apparently set on taking out Azog. With the battle raging on, there seemed to be no way to get through the armies that blocked their way, so Bilbo took the task upon himself…knowing _he_ could make it with the help of the ring.

Unfortunately, by the time he arrived at the top of the rocky cliffs, he found Thorin and Dwalin alone, with Fili and Kili having already gone off to scout the area. When they heard Bilbo's news of the approaching army, the two dwarves hurried across the frozen river, desperate to find the two brothers and bring them back to safety.

.

.

"Shhhh," Fili hissed, placing his hand out to halt Kili in his tracks. They had been searching the tunnels that led to the abandoned aviaries used by the former Raven-Keepers, but so far they had not found hide nor hair of Azog or his orc goons. However, now, from deep within the rocks, they could hear the sound of drums…beating a low and steady cadence. "What's that?"

"I thought it was the sound of my heart about to beat out of my chest," Kili whispered, unable to mask the fear in his eyes.

"I can't tell where it is coming from," Fili growled, looking down one tunnel and then the next.

"Sounds like this way," Kili insisted, stepping around his brother in an effort to lead the way, but Fili held him back once more.

"No…you check below, see if they are hiding there…I'll go this way," he whispered. "But don't engage the enemy, just discover their location and report back…do you understand? I've got this."

Kili nodded, though gave Fili an odd look, as if trying to understand why his brother would suggest the two of them split up. They never separated, they always stuck together in a fight. Still, he trusted his brother without question…and so he went, turning and heading down the tunnel that led to the lower levels.

Fili gripped his twin swords, his knuckles already bloody and bruised from their earlier battle outside the gates. Still, his wounds were minor and he was not about to let a few little nicks slow him down. He had seen the question in Kili's eyes, and it hurt his heart to think that might be the final time he ever saw his little brother, should things here go ill. But Fili could tell that ahead was the danger, and he wanted his naddith as far away from that as possible. So taking a deep breath, Fili headed into the dark tunnel, hearing the sound of the drums grow ever louder.

He would sneak up on them, learn their location and strength and then high-tail it back to Thorin with his news…at least that had been the plan, until things went horribly, horribly wrong. And before the young prince knew what had happened, dozens of orcs had ambushed him, some from in front, while others swarmed the tunnels behind him, boxing him in with nowhere to run. As he felt the clubs, daggers and ropes strike his body, he lashed out, his twin swords spinning in every direction, taking down many, until he was completely overwhelmed. His last thoughts before being beaten to the ground were of Kili…and how glad he was that his brother had escaped.

The blows and kicks blessedly ceased, just before Fili had lost consciousness, yet as his bleary eyes opened and his gaze fell upon the reason for the reprieve…he almost wished he had kept them closed. Azog the Defiler stood before him, his towering white form sending shivers down the prince's spine. There would be no bargaining, no pleading for mercy with this foe. For this orc, this filthy, vile, killer wanted nothing more than to see his uncle and his entire line wiped from the face of Middle Earth. And here was Fili, battered, bruised, and without his weapons with which to defend himself…things did not look good.

"Ah…Oakenshield's heir," the pale orc spat out, a sinister smile spreading across his ugly face. "To watch this one die will break him." He then reached down and grabbed Fili by the throat, hauling him up as if he were nothing more than a ragdoll, a vicious smile on his face as he watched the dwarf dangle there.

Fili struggled as best he could, lashing out with as much strength as he had left, but it did little good. As if angered by his will to live, Azog slammed the dwarf down upon the rocks at his feet, the large orc delivering several punishing kicks to Fili's already bruised back and ribs, effectively putting an end to his struggles. Unfortunately, the dwarf prince was not even given a chance to catch his breath, before Azog roughly pulled him up once more by the back of his coat, dragging him forward. Fili desperately gasped for air, coughing up a bit of blood as his body rebelling against any effort to move. He could see spots forming before his eyes, and he fought to remain conscious, knowing that passing out now would only lead to never waking up again. Fili needed to find a way to escape… _to live_.

.

.

Meanwhile, Kili had searched the lower levels, finding nothing but signs that orcs had been there…but were gone now. He was just heading for the exit, eager to find Fili and get back to Thorin when he heard the sound of a menacing voice from above, shouting out over the frozen river.

"Oakenshield!" came the cry that turned Kili's blood to ice.

 _Azog!_

 _._

 _._

Thorin, Dwalin and Bilbo had heard it too, causing them all to freeze in their tracks and look up, the haze clearing just enough to see the pale orc stepping out towards the edge of the cliff…and they could see that he had something in his clutches.

"FILI!" Thorin yelled, his heart plummeting to the bottom of his chest as he recognized the blond dwarf as his nephew and heir… _his Fili_. "Please…no…" he whispered, unsure what he could do to save him.

Azog drug Fili closer, the young prince unable to right himself as his legs scrapped along the stone floor, until he was so near the edge that one slip would send him to his death.

"This one dies first," Azog threatened, pulling Fili up so that his feet no longer touched the ground. "Then the brother…then you, Oakenshield! You will die last."

Fili's chest burned with fire, knowing that several of his ribs had been broken by the Defiler's last blows, yet he sucked in enough air to cry out to Thorin, hoping his voice would carry.

"RUN!" he shouted, fearing more for his uncle and brother than himself. And then, just as he could feel the vile creature draw back the blade attached to his severed arm, Fili pulled two daggers from hidden pockets in his coat, and swung his arms back as hard as he was able, feeling the blades pierce flesh, even if just a little.

Azog let out a cry of pain and anger, his hold on Fili loosening just enough for the blond dwarf to wiggle free. Unfortunately, being held over the edge of the cliff when released, he began to fall straight down at an alarming rate. With a strength he did not realize he still possessed, Fili spun in midair, jamming his two blades into the rock face, sparks flying as the metal raked against stone, slowing his speed…though not stopping it. It was a long way down, and though he was no longer falling fast, he was unable to fully halt his deadly descent. At last, one of his daggers found purchase in a crack on the rock wall, allowing him to hang there, suspended like a coat on a hook. He dropped the other blade, grabbing onto the one that held him, his teeth gritting from the pain it cost to do so. Yet, now that he was no longer in danger of crashing to the ground, the orcs above jumped into action, pulling out their bows and aiming their deadly missiles directly at his head.

"FILI!" Thorin cried, taking a few halting steps closer, yet still unable to get to him in time.

Thankfully, he was not the only one who had seen Fili fall, and suddenly an arrow came from below, embedding itself between the eyes of the orc that held the bow. As the vile creature fell past Fili, everyone saw Kili come racing into view. Another arrow, followed by yet another, came from Kili's bow as the orcs drew back, unwilling to remain in range as the dwarf archer protected his brother. Yet one enemy would not give up, and Azog's voice rang out loud and clear.

"OAKENSHIELD!" he bellowed. "Face me, you dwarf coward! Face me or we kill your little pup."

Thorin knew the beast would not hesitate, even if it meant leaping off the cliff himself and dragging Fili to his death. And if fighting Azog bought Fili a few more minutes – minutes that might mean the difference between life and death – he would gladly do so.

"We finish this…NOW!" Thorin growled, pointing his sword at Azog in challenging gesture.

This pleased the pale orc, and he began a slow march down the stone steps that led to the base of the frozen river about a hundred meters to Thorin's left.

"Thorin…don't!" Dwalin hissed. "He's goading you."

"Go…save Fili," Thorin ordered, his tone as cold as the ice he now stood on. "Save Fili and Kili…protect them at all cost. I will deal with Azog, once and for all!" And placing his hands on both Dwalin and Bilbo's shoulders, he gave them a nod of gratitude…and then headed straight for the approaching orc.

.

.

"Fili! Hold on!" Kili called, unwilling to put down his bow, for fear another orc might appear over the cliff's edge and take aim at his dangling brother.

"I…I'm trying…" Fili gasped, his ribs screaming out in pain as he struggled to retain his grip. Yet the mixture of blood and sweat coating his palms left him unsure about how much longer he could keep his hold.

Kili was frantic, his eyes darting around for something…anything that could aid his brother. But there was nothing!

"KILI…I…I'm slipping!" Fili shouted, shutting his eyes and gritting his teeth as he felt his grasp sliding down the hilt bit by bit. It would only be seconds more, and then he would taste the cold hard ground, and knowing how high he still was…it was not going to be pleasant. He could only hope that he died on impact, for the idea of lying there broken and bleeding, his last moments in agony, did not appeal to him one bit. He did regret that Kili would witness it all…that he would be forced to watch as his body struck the rocks, his lifeless eyes staring up at him in death. But unfortunately that was not within Fili's control to prevent, no matter how much he wished it to be. And then he felt it…his last bit of hold breaking lose, and he began to fall.

Thankfully, Kili was now not the only one waiting below, and though a dwarf plummeting to the ground was not something one wished to be struck with…all three of them – Kili, Dwalin and Bilbo, reached out in an attempt to break his fall. And somehow, miraculously, they did!

As Fili's body came into contact with flesh and bone, instead of solid rock, and only the wind was knocked out of him instead of his life, he couldn't believe his good fortune. That is until he heard those beneath him let out a low and plaintive moan of pain.

"I swear it, laddie," Dwalin grunted. "If we live though this, you are losing about ten stones! Do you hear me?"

"Whatever you say, Dwalin…whatever you say," Fili sighed, more than happy to do anything his older cousin asked.

"Fili…are you all right?" was Kili's first words, as he pulled himself out from under his brother and began to check him over for broken bones or other injuries.

"I…I think so," the blond prince nodded, clutching his midsection as he rolled off of Dwalin and Bilbo, eyeing the dazed little hobbit as Erebor's war chief got to his feet. "Bilbo? Bilbo can you hear me?"

"The eagles…" the dazed burglar murmured, his eyes gazing up at the sky as if he had been knocked silly.

"No, Bilbo…the eagles flew us to the Carrock," Kili told him, thinking the hobbit was dreaming. "But that was a long time ago."

"No…look," he muttered again, this time raising his arm and pointing skyward, where indeed the sky grew dark as the feathered army blocked out the sun. "The eagles are coming!"

.

.

All of this, of course, went unnoticed by Thorin, who was now in mortal combat with Azog, the two of them facing off in a death-match that had been a long time in coming. Thorin owed the pale orc a lifetime of revenge, starting with the beheading of his grandfather, Thrór at the battle of Azanulbizar. Then the death of his little brother, Frerin near the east gates of Moria the same day. And lastly…his own father, Thráin, who, driven mad with grief, raced headlong into battle, only to be taken by the enemy and never seen or heard from again. For all this, and so much more, Thorin wished to exercise his rage upon Azog. To make him pay in blood for each life he had stolen from the sons of Durin…for each lost soldier, each fallen father, friend, brother and son.

And so the battle raged on, the two of them slicing at each other as if there were no tomorrow…and for one of them, perhaps even both, there wouldn't be. For a brief moment, Thorin had thought he had won, as he tossed the large stone attached to a chain that Azog had been hurling at him into his arms, causing the ice to crack and the beast to slip beneath the frozen river. Yet when he floated down stream, beneath the dazed figure of Thorin, the foul beast struck out with his blade, impaling the dwarf through the ice, his boot, and foot, wrenching a cry of agony from the king's throat.

With a deafening crash, Azog broke through the frozen barrier, leaping up as he brought this arm-blade across Thorin's chest, slicing through leather and skin. Caught off guard, the dwarf king stumbled backwards, slipping on the frozen water and falling onto his back in pain. As the foul orc raised his weapon, driving it downward towards Thorin's chest, he somehow managed to bring Orcrist up, holding it sideways as his only means of keeping Azog's prosthetic blade from piercing his heart. It was now a battle of sheer strength, and Thorin's arms were shaking violently from the exertion it took to maintain the standoff.

"Plead for mercy, Oakenshield," Azog laughed mercilessly, knowing he was about to win. "Just like your father did…a weakling coward, begging for a quick death."

Yet before Thorin could even form a response, there came a cry of rage from behind him…two in fact! And while Thorin still struggled to fend off his attacker, Fili and Kili came into view, their blades slashing at Azog who quickly stumbled backwards attempting to avoid their onslaught. Yet as they both moved in for the kill, Thorin's words stopped them.

"NO!" he cried out, staggering to his feet, his left hand pressing against his chest as the warm blood seeped through his fingers. "The filth is mine!" And with amazing speed possessed by few dwarves, Thorin lunged forward, burying the blade of his sword hilt deep through Azog's chest, the stunned orc blinking a few times as if he couldn't believe what had just happened. Then, the dwarf placed his foot against the pale beast's stomach and pulled Orcrist slowly out, the black blood of his enemy now staining the blueish-white ice beneath him. And as Azog sunk to his knees, the life from his eyes slipping away, Thorin leaned in and spoke again, his voice full of hate. "That's for my father…who died with honor and dignity, something you never had, and never will."

When Azog's lifeless body landed face down before him, Thorin breathed a sigh of relief at last…and immediately slipped to his knees out of sheer exhaustion.

"Uncle!" Fili yelled, racing to his side just as Thorin feel backwards, his head striking the ice with a hard thud. "Thorin…can you hear me!"

"Uncle…NO!" Kili was now there beside him as well, reaching out and cradling his head in his hands.

"It…it's done…" Thorin whispered, the ringing in his ears nearly drowning out the sound of his nephew's cries of protest. "I have avenged them…Azog is dead at last. Erebor is reclaimed. We have won."

"Yes…yes, Uncle, you've won," Fili nodded, the pain in his own chest nearly unbearable, yet he grasped Thorin's hand fiercely, as if willing him to stay alive.

"You two…you have made me proud," Thorin whispered, smiling up at Fili and Kili, before closing his eyes and allowing himself to slip into oblivion, no longer able to remain conscious.

"THORIN!" Fili cried out, shaking his uncle in an attempt to rouse him.

"Is…is he still breathing?" Kili asked, the fear in his voice achingly clear.

Fili bent down and placed his ear to his uncle's lips, closing his eyes in utter relief when he felt a soft whisper of air escape. Quickly the blond prince checked Thorin for injuries, and while he found many cuts, stab wounds, and other reasons to fear, it was the deep gash across his chest that worried him the most. Reaching beneath his own chain-mail, Fili ripped a sizeable strip of cloth from his tunic and pressed it to his uncle's bleeding chest. "Stay with us, Thorin…don't leave us now!"

As a sound came from behind, they both turned, their hands reaching for their weapons, but they quickly relaxed when they saw it was Dwalin, hurrying to his side. He had apparently been delayed by tending to Bilbo, the somewhat dazed and limping hobbit needing help to get across the slippery ice.

"Is he…" Dwalin couldn't even form the words to ask, for he feared the words that would surely kill him with grief.

"He is badly wounded," Kili told him. "But he lives."

"But he won't stay that way for long if we don't get him down off this blasted hill of ice!" Bilbo said, apparently alert enough to take charge of the situation. "Pick him up, and let's get him to a healer…NOW!"

And so they did, with Dwalin and Kili carrying Thorin down the hill, careful not to jostle him anymore than necessary. Bilbo aided Fili, who was by now in too much pain to make it on his own, the five of them at last coming to the tents that had been set up on the now quiet battle field, with elf, men, and dwarf healers scrambling to aid all they could.

Thorin and Fili spend the next several days in the healing tents, recovering from their grievous wounds, while Kili organized the clearing of the battlefield, and seeing that the dead were prepared for burial. It had been a very sad and devastating time for all, and as Bilbo looked back on it now, he knew that living through such an ordeal had changed him…in more ways than one. He had once told Gandalf he had found his courage in the goblin tunnels…but that had been a lie. Bilbo had instead found it on Ravenhill, aiding Thorin and the others in a battle no peaceful hobbit should ever have been a part of. Yet he knew that any courage he had found that day was due to the amazing examples demonstrated by the three sons of Durin. And thankfully, Thorin survived…Fili had healed…and Kili, oh, dear sweet Kili, he had lived as well.

~XXX~

"And _that_ is what makes this a story worth writing," Bilbo muttered to himself, a smile gracing his lips.

"What story?" Daisy inquired, having approached silently from the side, startling her husband just a bit.

"The one I plan to write," he told her, reaching out and pulling her to him in a warm hug. "Just now, I've decided that I'm going to write down everything that happened on our journey to retake Erebor."

"That's a wonderful idea, my love," Daisy grinned. "You really are an amazing story teller. I can't wait to read it."

"And I shall call it… 'There and Back Again, A Hobbit's Holiday'," he announced, liking the sound of that very much.

"A holiday?" Daisy laughed. "Now, I wouldn't quite describe it like that. From what you've told me, with all the trolls, goblins, orcs, spiders, and of course the dragon…it sounds more like a nightmare."

"Well, Daisy, my dear," Bilbo said with a smug look. "We Baggins are a strange lot…or hadn't you heard?"

"Yes, I was warned," she replied with a sly grin. "But I was never one to listen to silly gossip." She leaned up on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek tenderly. Daisy then stepped forward, never letting go of Bilbo's arm as she took a quick peek over the edge of the battlement, shivering slightly as she pulled back. "Now, how about we head back in, this is far too high up for my liking. A body could fall to their death from up here!"

"Oh, I am very well aware of that, my love," Bilbo said with a nervous laugh, his mind once more drifting back to the past. "Trust me… _I know_."

* * *

 **And there you have it...the long awaited, never really considered, and at last told story of how Thorin, Fili and Kili survived the Battle of Five Armies. And who better to tell the tale, than Bilbo Baggins!**

 **I also hope you enjoyed Dwalin's predicament with having to deal with his son's impending marriage to Holly...and Drogo's mentioning of the Bride Price. ha ha.**

 **And I think Flinn and Frodo would be about the size and age of 15 - 18 years old by the standards of men. Both on the cusp of adulthood in looks...but Frodo more in body and mind. But Flinn is getting rather hunky too. ha ha.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **abc:** Yes, Bolund is a cuttie, and he would now be about the same age as Lili. I just really haven't mentioned him much since his birth. Oh yes, everyone is happy to have the hobbits in Erebor once more. Espeicaly Flinn and Torin...but for compleetly different reasons. ha ha. I think Dwalin lives in the dark! ha ha. Thanks.

 **Feu d'Argent:** Oh yes, Thorin is a sly one...and a bit scandalous too. Shame on him. ha ha. Yah, Daisy is a jewel, but we are wrapping things up here...not delving into more background history, ha ha. Nahhh, Frerin is very secure in his brother's love for him, and he is kind of busy learning healing stuff, so he is just fine. I think everyone in Erebor knows the damage a single kiss can do to a son of Durin...they are a very touchy-feelie bunch. ha ha. As for Bard...yah...well...age catches up with all of us, I'm afraid. Sorry. Tilda? She got married to Dunner, and had two kids, a daughter and then a son. Bain married Brenna and they had a son, Brand. OH, and now they all probably have like twenty cats after Fili gave Gandalf's kittens to them. ha ha. Thanks.

 **arrondissement:** OH YES...as a matter of fact, that idea DID come from you, now that I think about it. It had not even occurred to me that needed to be addressed until you mentioned it. Then I thought, hmmmm, he would figure it out eventually, wouldn't he? So thanks. As for Flinn and Tae...they are both dwarves, so they are NOT even close to being interested in the opposite sex yet. YET! So hang on my dear...hang on. Thanks.


	174. Chapter 174

.

 **A reader asked, 'where was Tauriel during the Battle of Five Armies and who got rid of Bolg and his approaching army?' Well...my thought was that Tauriel, Legolas and Thranduil...along with their elf warriors, took out Balog while the dwarves did away with Azog. Since Kili and Tauriel never had their 'moment' in Laketown, and she was still unsure about her feelings for him, I think they didn't really fight together and only saw each other very briefly after the battle, and then not again for 16 years. Does that work for everyone?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 174**

 **~X~**

* * *

As the hobbits' visit continued, there was much excitement and laughter throughout the mountain…yet one chilly afternoon in late winter, a message arrived that filled Thorin's heart with sadness. Calling together everyone he felt should hear the news into his council chambers, he reluctantly filled them in.

"I received a message from Dale today," he informed them in a somber tone. "It was from Prince Bain…he says that his father, Bard, has taken a turn for the worst, and they do not expect him to last much longer. He asks that we come first thing tomorrow…in order to say our farewells."

"Oh, Thorin," Marigold whispered, as tears of grief began to slide down her cheek. "I'm so sorry." She knew that her husband and the king of Dale had long been friends, the bond born from battle and years of admiration. His death would be a blow to all.

"Of course we will go, laddie," Balin stated, his own eyes misty from the news. "We knew this was coming…and yet, it is a bitter pill to swallow."

"Aye," Fili nodded, somewhat stunned by the news. "Bain is a fine man, both wise and tested in battle…but the idea of Bard no longer being king of Dale…well, it will take some getting used to. He will be missed terribly."

"I'm glad that Sigrid and her children were able to come and be here though," Bilbo stated, also grateful that he too was on hand to say his farewells to the man who had been such a help to him in the past.

So, come morning, they would make the journey to Dale, despite the icy snow that still covered the ground. It was decided that the children would remain behind in the mountain, with Ilin offering to keep an eye on the younger ones.

"I have penned a letter that I will have sent by raven immediately to inform Bain that we will all come," Thorin said, looking around the room, noting all those eager to join them.

"I can take the letter to the raven keepers for you, King Thorin," Tam offered, having accompanied her father, Bombur, when the summons had come to him in the kitchens. "I was just on my way to deliver a supply of dried fruit and nuts to the aviary, and will see that it arrives safely."

"My thanks, Tam," Thorin nodded, handing the missive to the young dwarrowdam. "See that it goes out right away, before dusk when the ravens can no longer fly. I wish for them to be assured of our arrival."

"Yes, my king," she said, giving a curtsy as she left the room.

.

.

Tam had long been the one assigned to take the many steps up the hill to where the raven keepers worked sending and taking messages from the black corvids. Well, perhaps _assigned_ was not the right word, since she had been the one to willingly offer. Ever since she had run into the dwarrow named Jorun, nearly twenty years ago, he had fascinated her. Thus she had looked for any and all excuses to visit Ravenhill, in hopes of seeing him again. Over the years, they had built up a comfortable friendship, though deep in her heart, Tam knew she wanted more. However, since she was still only in her late fifties, Tam understood that she was still a youngling in Jorun's eyes. The strong and handsome dwarrow was at least twice her age…and yet one day she hoped he would look at her differently. Thus, she made the journey as she always did, yet this time, it was with a heavy heart over the message she was to deliver.

Jorun had just finished taking a daily report from one of the scout birds, writing down the message and sending it off with one of the young runners for delivery, when he spied Tam arriving.

"Ah…Lady Tam," he greeted her, a smile coming to his face. He had always enjoyed her visits, as well as the fine treats she brought from the kitchens. The ravens too had come to associate the pretty little red-haired dam with the tasty morsels she would bring, and they all clucked and quarked happily at the sight of her. Yet, when Jorun saw the downcast look she wore, he grew concerned. Tam was usually such a cheerful lass…what had her looking so glum? "Is everything all right? No trouble with your family I hope?"

"Nay…it is not that," she assured him, forcing a halfhearted smile as she caught sight of his worried expression. "I bring a letter from King Thorin, one that needs to be delivered to Dale immediately."

"Oh, are you now working as his messenger lass, as well as bringing food for the ravens?" he asked in a teasing tone. Yet when she did not respond to his jest, he realized things must be more serious than he thought. So quickly taking the letter she held out to him, he called over a raven, one willing to ferry it directly to the city of men. Once it was tied to the corvid's leg and the bird had taken flight, Jorun turned his attention back to Tam.

"Come over here, my lady, and tell me what has you looking so sad. Your smiles are always so lovely and greatly anticipated, I hate to see you wearing a frown." Jorun took the basket of treats from her hand, setting it down as he guided her over to a stone bench against the wall, assisting her to sit as he looked at her with concern. Gently tipping up her chin with his finger, the young dwarrow urged her downcast eyes to meet his. "Now, won't you tell me your troubles?"

"It…it's King Bard," the lass said at last, her grief over the kind monarch spilling out in the form of tears. "He…he's dying, and he has always been so kind to our family…I can't believe that soon he will be gone!" And before she knew what she was doing, Tam had flung herself into Jorun's arms, sobbing her heart out on his chest as he tenderly held her, patting her back and speaking consoling words in a soft voice.

"There, there," he soothed, also saddened by the news. He had not had many dealings with the king of Dale, but his son, Bain, had treated him very well on the journey to the mines of Gorbash, even recommending him for his now coveted position as a raven keeper. Jorun knew what it was like to lose loved ones in death, and his heart went out to the prince and princesses of Dale. "I know it hurts, little one, but it is the price that all must pay who are mortal. Bard was indeed a fine king, and he will be greatly missed. I'm certain he would be pleased to know that one as kind hearted as you found him worthy of your tears."

"My father always spoke so highly of him," she said, her words coming out between sniffles as she did her best to comport herself. "And he was so kind to my siblings and me when he visited the mountain, he and all his family. I feel so badly for them."

"As do I," Jorun nodded. "It will indeed be a dark time for the city of Dale."

It was then that Tam seemed to realize just how familiar she had become with the dwarrow before her, quickly sitting up and wiping at her eyes as she blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry I cried all over your tunic," she apologized, noting the tear stains on his clothing. "I didn't mean to get so emotional."

"It's quite all right, working in the aviary, you often get a lot worse on you than tears," he laughed, pleased when his small jest brought a smile to her lips. "And everyone is entitled to break down from time to time, even lovely maids such as you. Though I do hope you don't remain despondent for long. The ravens are not the only ones who look forward to your visits and your sunny smiles. I would greatly miss them, seeing as how you're the prettiest delivery lass we have."

"I…I am?" she asked, somewhat shocked by his complimentary words. She had long hoped that Jorun might take notice of her, and while she knew she was still on the young side…in her eyes, this was progress!

"Of course," he assured her, giving her a playful wink. "Much better looking in fact that all the young pages that run up and down these steps delivering messages."

"Oh," she responded, his words not exactly the ones she had been hoping for. Yet, still, he had said she was pretty…and _that_ would be the point she held on to. "Well…thank you. But, I suppose I best be going. Thanks again for letting me cry on your shoulder."

"Any time," he offered. "Though I do hope you have very few reasons to be sad in the future. But should you need to dampen any dwarrow's tunic, mine is always at your service, Lady Tam."

"You are too kind, Master Jorun," she nodded, loving how he always referred to her as Lady. "Farewell for now." And with a final bashful smile in his direction, Tam turned and headed back down the steps.

"Farewell," he called after her, standing there long after she disappeared, his mind somewhat troubled by the whole encounter.

"You like the little hen, do you not?" came a deep and gravelly voice from behind Jorun, causing him to turn and look at the large black corvid in surprise.

"Lord Simek?" he said, unsure as to what the leader of the ravens meant by that. "Of course I like her, she is very kind."

"Ah, but do you wish to make a nest with her, that is the question?" the bird all but chuckled - if birds were even capable of doing so. Simek too had grown old over the years, and while he was now training one of his wisest offspring to one day take over for him, the strong bird still ruled the roost.

 _"A nest?"_ Now Jorun was shocked. "She is just a child!"

"Fledglings grow," Simek reasoned, ruffling his dark feathers as he settled down into a more comfortable position on the hay covered rock wall. "She will not remain a child for long. And I have been around you dwarves long enough to know when I see a spark of interest between a male and a female."

"Lord Simek," Jorun stated firmly. "I admire your wisdom, and am well aware of your keen skills of observation, but in this matter I fear that you are gravely mistaken. I have no interest in the Lady Tam, other than friendship. I am not in the habit of giving undue attention to innocent young things such as her. And even if I were to one day find my _one_ , I could never hope that it be with a lass so well thought of and admired as the daughter of one of Thorin's company. I am by no means worthy of such a dam."

"If you say so, lad," the black raven said, bobbing his head up and down. "Yet, often it takes an outsider to see what is right in front of your own eyes. And I was not made lord of the ravens for my looks alone, but for my keen eyes. Still, I will keep my beak closed on the matter, if that be your wish."

"It is, thank you," Jorun assured him, suddenly feeling rather irritated by the raven's words. "Now, if you will excuse me, I must store the treats she brought, and get ready for the evening's roost." And picking up the basket Tam had left, the flustered dwarf headed for the food bins, ignoring the soft clucking sound that came from the lord of the ravens.

 _What did Simek know?_ Jorun thought to himself. He had no designs on little Tam…that was ridiculous! And yet, she wasn't quite so little any more, was she? And the daughter of Bombur had blossomed into a fine looking young dam, almost as if overnight. Still, she was not even of age, and wouldn't be for another twenty to thirty years. Besides, Jorun was far too busy for thoughts of love, and there were no signs that he had found his _one_ …in her or any other, let alone woken up. This was all foolish talk…and yet, there was _something_ about Tam, something that made his heart light up with joy whenever he laid eyes on her. Could it be? _No!_ He would put such things out of his mind, for nothing could ever happen between the two of them.

 _Could it?_

 _._

 _._

The following day, a large company made their way out of Erebor, riding through the snow towards Dale. It was a somber trip, one that burdened their hearts, yet none of them would pass up the opportunity to see their former comrade in arms one last time.

Arriving at the royal house in Dale, Tilda met them at the door, ushering them inside with tear filled eyes.

"Da's been asking for you, King Thorin," she explained. "I told him you sent a message saying you were coming, and he requested that I escort you all up as soon as you arrived."

"How is he doing?" the dwarf king asked, taking the princess by the hands and giving them a gentle squeeze of comfort.

"Poorly," she admitted. "His body is still strong, and his mind is keen, but it is his heart and lungs that appear to be giving out on him. This bitter winter has taken its toll, and the healers fear he is not long for this world."

"You have our deepest sympathies, child," Dis told her, approaching and giving the weeping lass a warm hug.

"If there is anything we can do, Tilda," Fili offered, his heart breaking for the pain he saw in her eyes. "You know you only need ask."

"I know, and so does Bain and Sigrid," she nodded. "We all thank you for your friendship and support. It will be a devastating time for us all…but knowing we have friends like you to lean on will ease our burden. Now come, he is waiting."

The company filed up the stairs, each wearing somber faces, and some already brushing away tears. The dams clung to each other and Tilda as they made their way to Bard's bed chamber. At the door sat Bain, leaning forward with his head in his hands, as if trying to gain the courage to go back in. When he heard the dwarves approach, he rose to his feet, doing all he could to appear kingly.

"King Thorin, thank you for coming," he said, giving the dwarf a low bow. "You honor us with your presence."

"Lad, there's no need for such formalities," Thorin told him kindly. "Today I am just a friend, here to bid a valiant comrade farewell. May we go in?"

"Yes, of course. Da will be pleased to have the distraction, I'm sure," Bain smiled fondly at the dwarves who filled the hallway. "He has always looked up to you, Thorin." Here he stopped and blushed slightly at the irony of his words, glad that Thorin too found it just as amusing. "You have been both a true friend and ally to my Da over the years, I hope that we might continue in the same manner…once I am king."

"It has always been my wish and full intention, Prince Bain," Thorin assured him. "You have grown into a fine man, one your father can be proud of. You will make an excellent king when your time comes."

"Your words give me hope, My Lord," Bain said with another bow. "Please…come in, all of you." He then opened the door, escorting the line of dwarves inside.

Bard had indeed been waiting for the dwarves of Erebor to visit, having asked Sigrid several times already if they had arrived. So when he saw the room fill with their familiar faces, the genuine smile that graced his weathered face made him look years younger.

"Thorin!" he greeted, his exuberance causing a small coughing fit, one that left him a bit out of breath when he at last was able to stop. "I…I am very happy you came."

"And when have I not dropped everything and come when requested by the king of Dale?" Thorin asked, keeping his tone light. "Besides, from the way you sound, it would appear that the gift I brought would do you a world of good." He then pulled a decanter of dwarven ale out of the bag he carried and set it on the nightstand beside Bard's bed. "Now don't go drinking that all at once, or Tilda and Sigrid will have my hide for getting their father drunk… _again_."

"Oh, Thorin…you've always known my one weakness," Bard chuckled, reaching for the glass container and uncorking it, taking a deep breath of the amber liquid. He then gave Sigrid a questioning look, as if asking her permission to take a sip.

"Just a small one, Da," his oldest daughter acquiesced, a warm smile on her face as she nodded to Thorin in gratitude.

Now with his 'nurse's' consent, Bard tipped the decanter up to his lips and savored the taste, enjoying the rich flavor on his tongue.

"Erebor ale is known far and wide as the best in the land," he stated with a pleased sigh. "I thank you for thinking of me."

"Is there anything we can get you, dear friend?" Dis asked, coming over to the bed and taking Bard's outstretched hand. Tilda had been correct, for while it was obvious that his heart and lungs were failing, the king of Dale still looked very much the strong and vibrant man he had always been. His hair was now gray, and his skin held a quite a few wrinkles, but he was still the same handsome Bard they always knew.

"Nay, Lady Dis," the elderly king told her. "My son and daughters are caring for my needs quite well. Your company was all I was missing, and now here you are. So, tell me, how fares the mountain these days with a plethora of hobbits visiting?"

"Never a dull moment," Kili laughed. "As I'm sure you might have guessed."

"Oh, I bet," Bard grinned.

"Care to place a wager on that?" Nori spoke up, causing many in the room to release a halfhearted laugh.

"I would be a fool to bet against you at any time, friend Nori," the king of Dale chuckled. "Thus I will keep my coins and go to the halls of Mandos with my pockets full."

"Da," Sigrid chided, hating it when he spoke of such things.

"Now, now, daughter," he told her soothingly. "It is a forgone conclusion, and one we must all face. Let me have my fun while I can. There will be plenty of time for sorrow later."

Sigrid gave a sad nod of agreement, knowing what he said was true.

"Now, come here, all of you," he begged, holding out his hand to the crowd of dwarves. As they all filed by, Bard spoke to each of them, recounting happier times, and special memories they had shared. Some parted from him with a smile, while others left in tears, unable to hide their grief. When most had said their farewells, they excused themselves and headed out into the hall, leaving only a few behind.

"Balin, I ask that you continue to offer your council to Bain whenever he is in need of it," he told the white haired dwarf. "You have never led me astray, and without your aid, I don't think I would have had the first clue how to rule a city."

"You were always a quick study, Bard," Balin informed him with a smile of gratitude. "In fact, you ended up teaching me a thing or two about diplomacy. I will aid your son wherever I can…though I believe he had the best teacher in you."

"And you, Dwalin," Bard said, turning to the bald headed dwarrow who was fighting back tears as he held his wife close to him. "You have been a fine comrade, and I have always been in awe of your skills as a warrior. Not to mention your ability in getting such a pretty little hobbit like Bergie here to marry you."

"You and me both," Dwalin laughed, wiping at his eyes as he reaching out and gripped the man's weathered hand, giving it a final squeeze. "May Mahal bless you, Lad."

"Tauriel," Bard said, next addressing the tall redheaded she-elf with affection. "I am so pleased that you have found love and happiness with Kili. I think the two of you were truly made for each other, and it has been my privilege to know you. And Kili, don't ever lose that spark of life I've come to enjoy so much in you."

"You have been a fine friend to us through thick and thin," Kili told the man with the best smile he could muster. "I know for a fact, that had we never met you, Bard…none of us would be here today. We will forever be grateful."

Next Bard turned to Fili and Sier, giving the two a warm smile.

"Fili…you, like my own son, will be king yourself one day," he began. "I just pray that it is far, far in the future, and under better circumstances than what Bain must face. You have done Thorin proud…you _and_ your brother…and I have never known two finer warriors. Never neglect the bond you both share, for it is what has made you two what you are today. Love and loyalty. Take care of your family, Fili…you and Sier have something special, something I too once had with my own wife. I have enjoyed watching you both over the years, for every time I see you look at each other with affection, it has warmed my lonely heart."

"We will treasure your words, and always remember them, King Bard," Sier told him, leaning forward and giving him a kiss on the cheek, causing the old king to blush slightly.

"You are indeed a lucky fellow, Fili," Bard said with a wink at the blond prince.

"I am well aware of that, Your Majesty," Fili said with a bow of respect. "As are you to have such fine children, who love you with all their hearts."

"And I am well aware of that, as well," Bard assured him. He turned his gaze to Dis and Flinn, the corners of his eyes crinkling with joy at the sight of them. "Dis…my dear, dear friend and helper in all I ever needed to accomplish, be it for good or ill." At this the teary eyed dam laughed, recalling how she and Bard had both planned and schemed many times over the years – though mostly for the benefit of all. "I am so happy that you had your life-mate returned to you. To see you aglow with the joy of love once more warmed my heart like you will never know. Of all the dams I know, you are the one who I believe deserves happiness the most. You will always hold a special place in my heart, Lady Dis." He then looked over at Flinn. "If you don't mind my saying so, that is."

"I begrudge you nothing, King Bard," Flinn told him. "For by your hand and skill with an arrow, you brought low the dragon of old, saving the lives of many…including my sons. For that, you will always have my undying gratitude."

"And _my_ love and affection," Dis added, leaning back against her husband's chest for support as she openly wept. "You are a king among men, Bard the Bowman. And always will be."

"And just so you know," Bilbo spoke up, stepping forward before the king could call him forward. "Be assured that tales of your greatness will live on in the Shire, told to all by me and my kin. You saved us more times than I can count, Bard, and through it all, you remained loyal and steadfast. A true friend, and one this hobbit will never forget."

"You are quite an extraordinary fellow, Bilbo Baggins," Bard said with a look of great affection. "From the very first day we met, I knew you would do me good. I have never met a more trustworthy, brave, and resourceful person in all my years, and I will treasure our friendship, Master Baggins. You are the finest hobbit I know."

"And I have yet to meet a man who has impressed me more than you, Bard of Dale," Bilbo whispered, gripping his hand in his as he did his best to smile one last time. In the end, Daisy had to pull him away, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she led him out into the hall.

This left only Thorin and Marigold in the room, along with Bard's children and grandchildren. By now Tilda, Sigrid, and Brenna were weeping openly, the touching words their father had said to all the dwarves, hobbits, and elf, moving them deeply. Bain and Dunner were attempting to hold in their grief, but they too were finding it difficult. The king of Dale's five grandchildren sat near the window, silent and somber, knowing that they would soon be without their beloved grandfather.

"Thorin," Bard began, leveling his keen eyes on the dwarf king. "I'm not sure what words I can say that could encompass the magnitude of my admiration for you. And to think, we started out as enemies…or at least very unlikely friends."

"Aye, you did not care much for me and my plans to retake the mountain," Thorin chuckled, thinking back to the bitter words they exchanged on the steps of the Master of Laketown's home. "And yet, without you, Erebor would not be ours today. I owe you more than I can say, King Bard. And your friendship has been something I have cherished throughout the years."

"I as well," he smiled. "You have ever been an inspiration to me when times were difficult, Thorin Oakenshield. You have endured much, suffered greatly, and still triumphed in the end. May all future kings aspire to your greatness." He then gave a bit of a sly grin. "I have also enjoyed our verbal sparrings over the years, you are a worthy opponent with your quick wit and sharp jabs, my friend."

"I only gave as well as I got," Thorin snorted, recalling many a time he lost in such battles with Bard. "Thankfully, your love of dwarven ale often allowed me an easy victory."

"Ouch, your tongue is still sharp as a sword," Bard commended him, a happy smile on his face. "Don't ever change, Thorin."

"I think it is far too late for that, dear friend," Marigold told him, doing her best to lighten the mood. "I married one stubborn dwarf, you see."

"And a more perfect mate he could not have found," the older man stated. "I have never seen him happier than when he is at your side, Marigold. And more times than not, I have you to thank for me getting out of Erebor with my hide still intact, after foolishly spouting off when I should have kept my mouth shut."

"It was always my pleasure," Marigold laughed. "For I knew if I allowed him to do you damage, you might not return, and then where would my husband find his entertainment?"

"True…true," Bard agreed. "Yet now, old friend, you must satisfy your thirst for quarrel with others…Bain perhaps, for he is sharp of mind and under your tutelage can certainly learn to be the same with his tongue."

"Perhaps he will be wiser than you, and know when to _hold_ his tongue in my presence, and not keep wagging it," Thorin suggested, giving the prince of Dale a wink.

"One can only hope," Bard laughed. "Yet now, I fear that I grow weary and wish to spend some time with my children and grandchildren. I thank you for coming, Thorin. I did not wish to part from this world without speaking with you one last time. If I am allowed, I will see you in the halls of Mandos, and we shall share a drink and speak of old times, yes?"

"I'll be sure to bring the ale," Thorin promised, reaching out and placing his hand upon Bard's shoulder, nodding to him in a final gesture, since he could feel his throat closing up, rendering him unable to speak. Yet, it was enough, and as Thorin took hold of Marigold's hand and led her from the room, the king of Erebor at last allowed himself to weep for his friend…and he was not ashamed.

.

.

Thorin and the rest remained in Dale, unwilling to leave while their friend clung to life. It was near midnight when Bain came downstairs, his eyes red from crying, yet no one thought less of him for it.

"My father…is gone," he announced sadly. "Sigrid, Tilda, and I were with him in the end, having asked Dunner and Brenna to put the children to bed some time ago. He went happy and in peace, knowing that he was loved. I hardly remember my mother, for I was still very young when she died…thus our da was everything to us. Now he is gone."

"Yet his memory and the legacy he left for you will live on," Thorin assured the despondent prince. "As will his love for you, in the eyes of your children and their children after them. I won't say do not weep, for not all tears are evil…but please do not despair. You still have so very much to live for, and your people will now be looking to you to lead them. Do so in the name of your father, honor him in this way. Be the king Bard always wanted you to be."

"I…I will," Bain nodded, his head coming up in pride and his eyes turning resolute. "Thank you King Thorin."

.

.

The rest of the night was spent in fitful sleep, with some finding beds, while the others crashed out on sofas and other furniture. In the morning Thorin took Bain outside, followed by Brenna, Dunner, Tilda and Sigrid. Théoden, who was nearly a man of thirty came as well, with his younger sister and cousins following close behind. The rest of Thorin's company stood in the back, showing their loyalty and support, but not interfering with what was about to take place.

Outside, a large crowd had gathered, the news of Bard's passing having spread throughout the city. All looked to Bain, who stood tall and strong, very much in the likeness of his father.

"The king is dead!" Thorin announced loudly to the grief stricken people of Dale. "In his place, his son will stand up as your new ruler." He then drew Orcrist and held it up, shouting loudly. "Long live King Bain!"

"Hail, King Bain!" the citizens cried out, raising their fists in agreement to Thorin's statement. "Hail, Queen Brenna!"

Dunner stepped forward, going down on one knee before his new king, and holding his sword in both hands, presenting Bain his blade in a show of subjection.

"I offer you my sword, my king…as well as my life," he said, his voice deep and sincere. "I will follow you wherever you shall lead. Command me, Sire."

Bain reached out and took Dunner's sword from his hands, then lightly tapped the flat part of the blade on either side of the man's shoulders.

"Rise, Master Dunner," he directed. "Leader of my armies, and kin to me through my sister. I name thee as my second in command, may your service bring honor to Dale, just as you have always brought honor to me."

A loud cheer once more rose up from the crowd, agreeing whole heartedly with their new king's first command. A servant approached and handed Bain a golden goblet, the king's chalice, encouraging him to drink. The one-time prince raised the cup and cleared his throat, gesturing for Sigrid and Tilda to come stand on his left, while Brenna took her place at his right, between him and Dunner.

"To my father, King Bard," he called out in a strong voice. "May I follow in his wisdom and generosity, and on the heels of his strong rulership…may we all have peace. TO BARD!"

"TO BARD!" everyone responded.

Thorin nodded in agreement. Bard had indeed brought his people into a time of hope and peace…and though the rise of Mordor now threatened this, no one would ever forget the king of Dale.

The name of Bard, the bowman who brought down Smaug, would live on for all time.

* * *

 **Yes, Bard will NOT be forgotten. And I am so sorry I had to kill him off like that. But it was cannon, so I was stuck. If I could have found a way to make him live forever, I would...but it was simply not possible. I had considered just saying "and Bard died" so as not to dwell on the sad stuff, but he was such an awesome character that I felt he needed a good death scene.**

 **Well, it looks like Lord Simek is one smart bird. ha ha. Too bad Jorun is not quite 'there' yet.**

 **And now is the time for Bain to shine as king...not that we will get to see him do much since I am still time-skipping and almost done. But we know he will be an awesome king, nonetheless.**

 **Again, sorry if I made you cry. We will all miss Bard.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Feu d'Argent:** I am sure Drogo will not be asking for much, ha ha, a basket of veggies or a new shovel perhaps. ha ha. Yep, Frodo and Flinn are cute, and no Frodo never did marry, but he does not know that at the moment. Sorry this chapter was a bit of a sad one.

 **abc:** I think Dwalin will be OK with it all...he just has to get used to the idea. Yep, don't all big brothers act protective over their little sisters? And Holly is indeed growing up...get used to it Frodo. awww, glad you enjoyed my version of how the boys survived the battle of five armies. Thanks

 **Guest:** I am happy you are pleased by Thorin having a son and how I am touching on the lives of some of the children. Can't have many of them find love though, since most are dwarves and won't hardly be of age before this story ends. ha ha. I too enjoy my version better, since I let Thorin, Fili and Kili LIVE! Unlike those mean old Tolkien and PJ guys. ha ha. Oh, I liked your vision of older Flinn very much...but...but, no mustache braids like his Adad? ha ha. Thanks for linking me to the pix. Did you draw it or did you just find it? Thanks for the kind review!


	175. Chapter 175

**.**

 **Well, apparently all a writer has to do is kill off a beloved character and BAM, the reviews come crawling out of the woodwork. ha ha. I will do my best not to let that become a trend, ha ha.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 175**

 **~X~**

* * *

Bain's coronation was attended by many, with even Thranduil and Gandalf making an appearance. The elf king had of course been invited, but no one was quite sure how the wandering wizard had known about the event. Wizards were a mystery that way.

Yet as the day of the hobbits' departure loomed, Bilbo couldn't help but be pleased that Gandalf would be accompanying them back to the Shire. They would travel with Queen Sigrid and the company from Rohan for the first leg, and the wizard had assured them that Glorfindel and the twins would be waiting there to escort them the rest of the way. This did not surprise Bilbo, for he had come to rely on the elves a great deal when traveling, and he had not yet been disappointed by them.

However, what did shock him, as well as everyone else, was when Torin announced that _he_ would be going to the Shire as well. This was apparently news to his parents, and Bilbo thought Dwalin was actually going to catch fire, with as red as his face suddenly became.

"YOU WHAT?" Dwalin roared, causing everyone in the room to flinch. "What do you mean? You can't leave Erebor!"

"Why not, Adad?" Torin protested. "I'm no longer a child. And if Holly and I are to discover if we're truly meant for each other, I need to spend time with her. How do you propose I do that if we are living on opposite sides of the Misty Mountains?"

"Through…letters?" he sputtered, unwilling to listen to his son's logic. "With visits?"

"I think you know as well as I do how dangerous it's getting to travel these days," Torin once more pointed out logically. "How long do you think it will be before we dare try another journey? Each day Mordor grows stronger, and I can't wait for ten years to see Holly again."

"And yet you would willingly wait that long to see us?" Bergie asked, not quite as opposed to the idea as Dwalin was, but certain that she would miss her son terribly.

"Ama," Torin began, stepping forward and taking her hands in his. "You know I love you…both of you. But if you were in my place, would you be able to go ten years without seeing father? Wouldn't your heart drive you to be with him no matter the distance?"

"Of course it would…and it has," Bergie assured him, giving Tor a knowing smile. "I left the Shire to be with your father…just as you must leave Erebor to be with Holly."

"WHAT?" Dwalin roared, looking at Bergie as if she had just spoken of treason. "You'd let him go?"

"I don't think we have a choice, husband," the brave little hobbit stated, looking up at Dwalin with sorrowful eyes. "He's growing up, making his own decisions, and we can't continue to treat him like a child anymore."

"Well I can!" Dwalin huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "He still has ten years before he reaches maturity, even by hobbit standards!"

"And don't you think those years might be best served finding out if he would like to spend his remaining ones with Holly?" Bergie argued.

"Will everyone stop being so dammed logical!" Dwalin bellowed, throwing up his hands in frustration. "I don't like it, I don't want him to go, and that's final!"

"Adad," Torin said in a pleading tone. "I have to go. I need to know if that's where I'm meant to be. In the Shire, with Holly. I know this is a bit of a shock for you, but please see things from my point of view. Yes, I'm part dwarf, but I'm also part hobbit, and I must be true to both sides of my heritage. And right now, the hobbit side is telling me to go…to test the waters, and see if Holly is indeed the one I'm meant to be with. Please, Adad. Please."

Dwalin was silent for a good long time, with everyone standing around silently watching to see what he might say. Yet, as he looked at his son…really looked at him, even the hardened warrior could see that Torin was no longer the child he had always wanted him to remain. He stood as tall as Frodo, who was nearly an adult by hobbit standards, and his son had always been more serious minded, maturing faster than his sister or many of his full dwarf cousins. Still…this was Torin, and the bottom line was that Dwalin didn't want him to go. Yet in the end, Erebor's war chief stepped forward, pulling his lad into a tight embrace.

"I…I'll miss you, son," he whispered, his voice catching in his throat. "I don't know what I'll do without you around."

"I'll miss you too, Adad," Torin assured him, burring his face in his father's shoulder, doing his best to hide his sorrow. "But you'll still have Talin, and you know she's the better fighter between the two of us. I think we always knew I was more suited for gardening than weapons training."

"You can still take down an enemy better than most of the wet-behind-the-ears cadets I train," Dwalin told him firmly. "You've always made me proud, son. Even in this, for it took a lot of guts to stand up for what you truly want."

"Thank you, Adad," Torin said with a watery smile, trying his hardest to appear grown up. "Thanks for everything."

.

.

And so, when spring arrived, and everyone was set to leave, Torin was among them. It was a very tearful farewell, with many knowing that this might be the last time they would ever see each other. Rory and Menegilda had offered to have Torin stay with them, even though Bergie had pointed out that her old home was just sitting empty. Yet the couple had reasoned that having a strong young lad around the house would be a big help, as well as give Marigold's mother someone to fuss over, now that all her chicks had left the nest. This pleased the hobbit queen very much, and she urged Torin to take them up on their offer, to which the lad agreed. Still, even knowing that someone would be there to help her parents with the chores and things did not lessen the tears Marigold shed at their parting.

Drogo assured Dwalin that they would carefully mind Torin and Holly, making sure their courtship was conducted in an honorable fashion. And Prim promised Bergie that she would see that Torin wrote his mother often, telling her every little thing that was going on in his life. Well…perhaps not _every_ little thing.

Yet the one who seemed to weep the most at Tor's leaving, was Talin. She had never been without her twin brother, and from the way the two clung to each other, it was obvious that the young dwarrow was finding the separation difficult as well. Still, his sister understood her brother's need to go, and gave her blessing upon his decision.

In the end, as the company headed down the road towards Dale, with Gandalf, Bilbo and Daisy leading the way, there was not a dry eye to be seen. Rory and Menegilda were getting up in years, making this parting all the more grievous for Marigold. While Torin's leaving was the first time Bergie and Dwalin would be without their son. And so they stood there, clinging to Talin as they watched them disappear into the distance. Needless to say, it was indeed a sad day in Erebor.

Yet, time has a way of healing all wounds, and the many letters over the years did much to alleviate some of their grief. Marigold was extremely pleased that Torin had taken to her parents so well, the older couple often writing about how much of a blessing the lad was to them. He was becoming an excellent gardener as well, working every day under the tutelage of Hamfast Gamgee, and quickly rising to one of the best in the Shire. His courtship with Holly was coming along as well, with no signs of them losing interest in each other.

Back in Erebor, Talin continued to train with her father, daily improving on her skills and making Dwalin beam with fatherly pride. Still, often Bergie would find her husband on the Battlement, staring in a westwardly direction, thinking of their son.

Flinn also continued to grow, his strength and stature earning the admiration of all who met him. His skills in battle were nearly honed to perfection, with both Fili and Dwalin often finding themselves flat on their backs after sparing with the lad. No father could have been more proud. Thorin did indeed begin training his nephew for his future royal duties, by assigning him the position of ambassador to the elves of Mirkwood. The young prince greatly enjoyed his new role, and took it very seriously – but not _too_ seriously, since he and Thranduil could often be found laughing and talking when they were supposed to be in council. After a few years however, Flinn began to take Ithil with him on such trips, reasoning that his cousin would eventually make a better ambassador to the elves than he, seeing as how he favored his mother's side in looks and temperament. Many of Mirkwood's residents responded to him quicker than they had to Flinn, and the young lad took to the assignment like a duck to water.

Frerin studied hard and was quickly becoming one of the finest healers Oin had ever trained. The dark-haired prince was always eager to learn something new, and never shied away from any medical situation, no matter how gory. He did, however, draw the line at helping with births…he was _not_ ready for that! Many nights, Flinn would have to beg Frerin put the medical books away and douse the lights so that he could get some sleep. It was at this point that the older brother began to regret having begged his father to let him share a room with his sibling so many years ago. Still, Sier and Fili were bursting with pride over their younger son's accomplishments, telling him how fortunate they were to have their own personal doctor in the family.

Freya, after having raised several litters of kittens – thanks to Gandalf – had set her mind on the care of animals. More often than not, she could be found in the stables, brushing down the ponies and making sure they were all happy and healthy. Fili did his best to convince his daughter that this was not exactly what was expected of a princess, but Freya had never been the conventional type. In the end, Fili gave up and let his spirited lass do as she pleased.

"It's not as if I've ever been able to stop her before," he grumbled, ignoring the fact that Sier was trying not to laugh at him. "So why start now?"

Just like her father, Lili had developed a love for stone, and hung out in the gem cutting room as much as she was allowed. Flinn was rather impressed by her feel for the craft and encouraged her to work towards her masters in the art. Every one of her female cousins and nieces loved it when Lili began learning a new technique, for they were often the recipients of her sparkly trial and errors. Yet it was Dis who had the biggest collection of Lili originals, and wore her daughters work with pride.

Fili and Kili had simply adored playing big brother to their delightful little sister, and they assured their father that when the time came for Lili to find her _one_ …they would both be at his side, eying the dwarrow with great suspicion and doing their best to fully intimidate him. Needless to say, Lili was _not_ pleased.

Kili had turned out to be a wonderful father, and was as proud as a peacock over Ithil and Anor. The dwarrow spent every spare moment teaching them about hunting, fighting, and of course… _pranking_. Ithil still favored following Thorin around, soaking up his kingly wisdom like a sponge, with the elderly monarch swearing that the youngling now new more about royal matters and law than even Balin. Yet for all his knowledge and book learning, Ithil and Lili were still the terror of the mountain, the two of them thick as thieves.

Anor, on the other hand, had always taken more after his father's dwarf side, and the young lad quickly began to show a true talent for silver smithing, carrying on in the footsteps of his great-great-grandfather, Thrór. Thus, Anor too could often be found in Lili's company, the two of them mixing their respective talents to create awe-inspiring jewelry, encasing many of the lasses expertly cut gems with elaborate silver fasteners and chains.

Many times, Kili would have to go in search of both his children to bring them home for dinner, thankfully, he always knew just where to find them…at his parent's chambers.

Tauriel and Dwalin continued to make a fine team, the two having worked together well over the years keeping the mountain safe and the soldiers well trained. It had taken a few years to gain everyone's acceptance, but by her skill and respectful manner, the she-elf at last won over the admiration of Erebor's residents. Tauriel even made good on her promise, and instructed both Flinn and Frerin on how to use her fighting blades. Thankfully, Frerin only had to bandage Flinn once…when he accidentally cut his brother while practicing.

As for Rose, Raina, and Náin, well no one could deny that they were Thorin's children. Between Rose and Náin looking as if they were cut from the same dwarf cloth, to Raina's stubborn streak that ran a mile wide…many times Marigold was forced to throw up her hands in utter defeat, leaving any council or discipline to their father. However, even if Raina inherited the dwarf trait of being obstinate, she favored her mother in every other way, her bouncy curls and sunny disposition mirroring her hobbit side perfectly. And as much as she loved her home in Erebor, the little lass had long ago informed her parents that when they moved to the Shire…she intended to accompany them. This pleased Thorin and Marigold immensely.

Náin had thrown himself into the study of everything associated with rulership, ever since Thorin had told him what Khorád and the other councilors at Ered Luin had proposed. At first, the lad was a bit unsure if he could handle such a vocation, but Rose was right there to encourage him, saying that if he wished to take up the mantel of king in the Blue Mountain, she would go with him and offer her support and council. This boosted Náin confidence greatly, and so for now, the two siblings were working with that particular goal in mind.

Marigold and Thorin had no complaints, since if things worked out, Rose and Náin would then also be nearby, once the crown had been passed to Fili. For the Shire was much closer to Ered Luin than Erebor, and having their other two children within visiting distance would be a blessing to them both.

.

.

As more years passed, the trouble with Mordor grew, bringing with it great fear. Often, when there was no moon, and the evening was at its darkest, the dwarves of Erebor could see the red glow that hung over Mount Doom, spewing fire and smoke as hot as Sauron's ire. It was this that kept anyone from daring to travel to and from the Shire, and even making it impossible for Bain and Tilda to travel to Rohan for their brother-in-law's funeral in 2980.

In battle, an orc arrow had pierced his heart, killing the horse lord instantly and robbing Sigrid of her husband, and Rohan of their king. Théoden, who had just turned thirty-two, was crowned as their next ruler, taking his father's throne with a heavy heart. Sigrid was inconsolable, but did her best to remain strong for the sake of her children, and grandchild. Théoden had married a lovely girl named Elfhild, yet after only a year together, she had died in childbirth, leaving their son, Théodred, in the care of his father. Sigrid had done much to aid her oldest child in the raising of the lad, and many credited Théodred as what had kept the dowager queen from following her husband in death. Bain and Tilda promised to come visit as soon as possible, but for the next eight years, everyone was forced rely on letters carried to and from by ravens to send word to friends and family. And as servants of the enemy began to darken every corner of Middle Earth, travel was the last thing on everyone's mind.

Yet when a letter from Torin arrived late in the summer of 2988, its contents caused quite a stir in the mountain.

"Marigold!" Bergie called, beating on their chamber door early one morning. "Marigold, open up, it's important!"

It was Thorin who answered though, still in his night clothes and looking rather irked for being roused so early.

"What is it, Bergie?" he asked, scratching at his beard with a yawn.

"Where's Marigold?" she demanded, pushing her way inside with a solemn faced Dwalin on her heels. "We received a message from Torin…and it concerns her."

Just then the little hobbit queen exited their sleeping chambers, coming out to see what all the commotion was about.

"There you are," Bergie stated, rushing to her niece's side. "We must go back to the Shire immediately."

"What? Why?" Marigold asked, quickly tying the sash around her bed jacket. "Is something wrong with Torin?"

"No…it's your parents, Rory and Menegilda," Bergie told her in a sad tone. "Our son says…that…well, they might not make it through the winter. Their health is declining and Doctor Burrows recommends that you come right away."

"Oh, Thorin!" Marigold cried, rushing to her husband as he enveloped her in his strong arms. "My parents!"

"We will leave as soon as we can arrange transportation and supplies," Thorin said, not hesitating for a second in the face of his wife grief. "I swear that I will get you there in time."

.

.

Within the week, Thorin and Marigold were packed and ready to go, with both Fili and Kili agreeing to remain behind in Erebor to shoulder their uncle's duties. Since Thorin's stay would extend throughout the winter, with no way to return home until the snow melted in the spring, the two brothers felt better having each other on hand to back them up, should trouble strike. Flinn and Frerin, of course, went along, as well as Rose, Raina, Náin and Talin. Bergie and Dwalin were not a about to be left behind, quite eager to see their son once again. And this time even Balin, Nori, and Bofur requested to tag along, not having been back to the Shire since they had originally met Bilbo.

Tilda and Dunner too asked to accompany them as far as Rohan, the princess of Dale having wished to visit her sister for some time, and this appeared to be the safest way of doing so. Bain would have gone as well, but since Thorin and the others would not be returning until the following spring, the new king realized he could not be away from Dale that long. So, the company of dwarves, hobbits and men, set out, heading south around the Gap of Rohan.

It was a long and harrowing journey, with Thorin noting that each time they made this trek, more and more dangers seemed to present themselves. Yet he would never have denied his wife a chance to see her parents, especially after reading Torin's distressing letter, begging for them to come in time to say their farewells.

Thankfully, when they at last arrived in the green lands of the hobbits, Rory and Menegilda were still among the living…yet it was obvious that they wouldn't be for long. Marigold did her best to appear optimistic, and not let on that she feared the worst. Saradoc too was having trouble dealing with the idea of his vibrant parents' health declining so rapidly. Yet both were well into their hundreds, and thus far, the oldest known hobbit had been the Old Took, who had lived to the ripe old age of one-hundred and thirty. So it was that both siblings, as well as all the grandchildren, spent as much time with them as they could, doing everything possible to ease their burden and make them comfortable.

Torin had done much over the past decade for the older couple, and they now looked upon the lad as family, even going so far as to bequeath their cozy little hobbit hole to him in their will. At first Torin refused, saying it should go to their own children, but Saradoc already had his own place, and Marigold claimed that it would be far too difficult for her to ever live there once her parents were gone. Besides, Bilbo had already located a nice little place for them, just like Thorin had asked. It would not be ready for some time, but the current occupants had been toying with the idea of moving to Tuckburrow for a while now, and had apparently been looking for an excuse to begin the proceedings. So, in the end, Torin did indeed accept Rory and Menegilda's kind offer, the older hobbits saying it would be an early wedding present, for when he finally married Holly.

The winter was indeed a rough one, and soon it, and the cruel hand of time, took their toll. So it was, just when the last of the snow melted off the hills, hobbits from all around gathered to lay Rory and Menegilda Brandybuck to rest, the two having passed only days apart. Thorin held his wife gently, doing all he could to comfort her as she wept bitterly. Esmerelda did the same for Saradoc, while Pippin and Sam stood on either side of Merry, showing their support. Holly held Torin's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze every now and again for strength, for the lad had become rather attached to them while staying at their home over the past ten years. Everyone would miss the lively couple, but none so much as Saradoc and Marigold.

.

.

"I'm happy that you and Thorin are planning to return to the Shire, sis," Saradoc told her a few weeks later as the pair sat together in Bilbo's parlor. "Things won't be the same without mother and father, but just knowing that you will be coming home one day makes me feel much better. Merry is growing up, and soon he too will find a wife and move out of the house. With so many leaving, you might say, it is good to know that some are coming as well."

"You just keep that in mind when the grandchildren start arriving," Marigold told him, doing her best to sound jovial. It had been hard on her, and she was just now starting to allow herself to smile once again. "That handsome son of yours is almost to his majority and I am willing to bet he will have a whole flock of lasses vying for his attention really soon."

"Aye, and I for one can't wait!" her brother laughed. "Bring on the grandbabies!"

.

.

The cold weather was still upon them, and it would still be several more months before they could safely travel home, but in the meantime, Bergie and Dwalin were in a tizzy. For Torin had at last proposed to Holly, and she had said yes! The two were finally of age, and their hearts had not altered in all that time, making it a surprise to no one when the announcement was made.

It was decided that the wedding would take place the following month, giving them plenty of time to plan, yet not having it too close to when the party would return to Erebor. It was just what the Shire needed to brighten everyone's mood, after the sad loss of Rory and Menegilda. Thus, everyone was only too happy to pitch in and make it a wedding to remember.

Marigold, Bergie, and many of the other hobbit lasses worked tirelessly, slaving over dishes, decorations, and the dress. Torin, being a well-known gardener, had apparently planned ahead and built a sturdy little green house the previous year. And just like magic, all the flowers he had planted came into bloom only days before the wedding. Thus, even though it was still early spring, Holly was able to have the traditional wreath of flowers to wear on her special day.

Thorin offered to officiate the marriage, to which Tor and Holly agreed to readily. And with a little coaching from Marigold, he was able to incorporate much of the hobbit's traditions into the ceremony. Yet, there was one tradition that was all dwarf…and one Balin felt that his brother had woefully overlooked. And as his older brother, the white bearded dwarf was not about to let Dwalin shirk this duty…not by a long shot.

* * *

 **Uh-oh...what is Torin in for now?**

 **and sorry again for killing off some characters, I will TRY not to do that unless absolutely necessary. But old age sneaks up on everyone, man, hobbit, dwarf and elf even...its inevitable. But if I can find a way to save them...I will. Otherwise, I will give them as peaceful of an end as I can.**

 **So...Tor and Holly are getting hitched at last! I don't think Dwalin is ready for it though.**

 **And I hope you enjoyed finding out what all the young ones are up to these days.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **abc:** Sorry...I fear I made a lot of readers sad due to Bard having to die. I didn't WANT to do it, but there was just no way around it. I am pleased that you liked how I sent him off. Yep, Simek is one smart bird, and tiz true...but time flies for dwarves it seems. ha ha. Thanks.

 **Guest K:** Yes, and I am sorry I made you all sad, but thanks for the review!

 **Feu d'Argent:** I will try not to have TOO many sad times ahead...but the war of the rings is coming up. So there IS that. Everyone will miss Bard. I know, right? Let the poor new king grieve for a day or so first...but you know what they say, the people must have their king. I think Simek has things all figured out with Jorun and Tam. ha ha. And yes, Jorun does have Durin's blood in him...but way, way, way, way back. Thanks.

 **arrondissement:** Romeo and Juliet were pretty young and they fell in love. ha ha. But don't worry, they waited until they were ready, but some people just KNOW who they are meant to be with from the get-go. And yes, being an 'adult' at thirty-three (or 80 for a dwarf) does give them a lot of experience with life before they get there. Really...I never knew that about Pippin's wife. Thanks for the info. Yah...I hear you, I sure miss adorable little Flinn who wouldn't take a bath unless it was in a barrel and who refuses to let anyone but his ama see him naked. ha ha. Yes, CHOOSING your one is much more meaningful, but it is the way of dwarves, so it is special to them that way too. And I know you meant Gloin and Dena...not Gimli, ha ha. AS for Torin waking up...he did it the 'hobbit way'...naturally and because of true love. Oh yes, Tam is a beauty, with Bombur's red hair and Ilin's fiery spirit. And oh, boy, please do all the fan art you want, just make sure you put it where it can be seen! Thanks.

 **enilorac44:** I'm sorry I streaked your mascara on the Metro! But you should have just looked everyone in the eye and told them "HEY, you'd cry too if Bard had just died in the story YOU were reading!" ha ha. Thanks for the review, I would have responded personally, but you have your 'No PM response button' clicked, so I couldn't.

 **Guest:** Ha ha, Birdbrained! Yep, we should ALL aspire to be as smart and observant as Simek. Thanks!

 **Guest:** Yes, no one is ever prepared for a hunk like Bard to die. Not even me! And yes, Bard's grandson will have to die in battle at the gates of Minas Tirith...while his cousin Brand will be fighting at the gates of Erebor. Ironic, no? And who says Thorin will be gone? He is of the line of Durin you know...they live a long time. Having Nain be king of the Blue Mountains was not exactly my idea...a reader suggested it and I was like, Hmmmm, THAT could work! Oh, so that picture is from a King Arthur movie? Interesting. Very dwarfish looking though. Thanks for sharing.

 **Guest:** Well, in your room reading and crying is much better than doing it on the Metro or at work, so let that be a warning to you...always read in a safe environment. ha ha. Thanks.

 **darkone7142:** Hey, good for you for getting your spring planting done! You are way ahead of me. And thanks, I really did try and make Bard's exit a memorable one, he was worth the time and effort. he will be missed. I thought about having Thranduil come, I really did, and maybe he did a few days before this, but I just wanted this time to be about the dwarves and then his kids. With so many characters to deal with, it is hard to stick them all in and give them lines. And I would never throw a book at you! Don't you know that words can hurt! ha ha. Thanks.


	176. Chapter 176

.

 **If you want to know how old Marigold and Bergie are (in my mind at least) read my response to the guest reviewer arrondissement at the end of the chapter. I explain it there. **

**.**

 **Do you have your wedding gifts ready? I bought the bride and groom matching shovels for digging in the dirt. Think they'll like them? I had them monogrammed. ha ha.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 176**

 **~X~**

* * *

"What's this all about, Uncle?" Torin asked, having been invited into the private sitting room of the hobbit hole that his father and mother shared.

"Several things, my lad. But mostly it's about my brother's duty to you…as his son," the white haired dwarf explained, taking a seat and gesturing for Tor and Dwalin to find their own. When the three were at last sitting, with Dwalin looking rather sick to his stomach, Balin continued. "But first, I need to ask, have you crafted the bead you plan on gifting your bride at the wedding? Your father and I noticed that Holly is not wearing a courting or engagement bead in her hair."

Here Torin averted his eyes, looking a bit guilty.

"Well…I kind of skipped that part, since in the Shire they don't give their lasses beads, and no one would have understood what one signified anyway," he explained. "It's simply not a hobbit thing."

"But _you_ are still part dwarf, Torin," Dwalin pointed out firmly. "Besides, your mother, as well as Marigold wear their marriage beads proudly, and they are full hobbit. And should you ever travel to Erebor, Ered Luin, or any other dwarf colony, don't you think it would be wise to have your bead visible in your wife's hair? You wouldn't want anyone thinking Holly was available…would you?"

"I hadn't thought about that," Tor stated, sitting up a bit as his dwarf blood suddenly ran warm with the possessive jealousy of his father's kin.

"Well, now's the time to do so, lad," Balin nodded. "And, what about a ring…don't hobbits at least expect that token to be given at the wedding?"

"I saw one down at the market place that I've been eyeing," he explained. "It's not terribly fancy, but I think Holly will like it. I plan on buying that one."

"Hogwash!" Dwalin growled. "Both bead and ring should be crafted by your own hand. You're a dwarf, and no dwarf would simply _buy_ a ring!"

"I know…but I'm sure you also recall that I'm all thumbs when it comes to forging, Adad!" Torin huffed. "Anything I might make would turn out looking like a dwarfling crafted it, and I want to impress Holly, not embarrass her."

"Well, then aren't you fortunate that you have me and Thorin here to aid you in that endeavor," Dwalin informed him with a proud smile "We'll head down to the forge tomorrow and get the job done in no time. And between the three of us, you can rest assured that Holly will be more than pleased with both her ring _and_ her marriage bead."

"Thank you, Adad," Torin smiled, feeling more than a bit relieved. "It would mean a lot to me if we crafted such tokens together."

"Excellent," Balin grinned. "And what about the bride price? Have you offered Drogo compensation for the loss of his daughter? You know that Thorin will be asking you this at the wedding."

"That I've taken care of a long time ago," Torin said proudly. "Drogo and I discussed it, and since they have no use for gold or jewels, he agreed to accept my work as a gardener in trade for Holly's bride price. I've been working around his home for nearly a year now, digging and planting dozens of flowerbeds and garden boxes all around the Baggins' home. Both Drogo and Prim have said that I exceeded even their expectations, and their place is now the pride of Hobbiton. But really, I just enjoyed the opportunity to spending my days working near Holly."

"Well, that's fine then, as long as you have met your obligations to the lass' father, then Thorin will be satisfied," Balin said with a nod of pleasure. "Now that those points are settled, let's move on to the next reasons for calling this meeting. You see, lad, it's recently come to my attention that Dwalin here has failed to give you the customary talk that all dwarrow give their sons when they come of age. Usually, it involves describing the signs you should look for when finding your _one_ …but since you've apparently already chosen Holly, we can skip that part."

"What other parts are there?" Torin questioned, suddenly very interested in hearing what the two of them had to say.

"Well…the part about how you and your new bride…um…" Balin stopped there and looked over at Dwalin with a stern glare. "Tell him, brother! This is your job, not mine."

"Do I have to?" the bald warrior grumbled, suddenly unable to meet his son's eyes. "Can't the lad just fumble around and figure things out on his own?"

"You would let him go to his marriage bed unprepared?" Balin said in a seething tone. "What kind of father are you?"

"One who's too bloody embarrassed to talk to him about such things!" Dwalin answered. "I…I always thought I'd have a lot more time to plan out what I intended to say…but now, well…"

"The time has arrived," Balin finished for him. "Torin will be married before the week is out, so no more stalling."

"Wait…are you two talking about…well…love?" Torin asked, his own cheeks now turning a bit red at the idea. "As in the…" Here he took a hard swallow, clearing his throat before he could utter the words out loud. "In…the _physical sense_?"

"Aye, and it's a conversation he should have had with you long before this," Balin nodded.

"He's been here in the Shire for the past ten years!" Dwalin stated in his defense. "How was I supposed to explain things to him from a distance…by raven?"

"Well, he's here now!" Balin interjected, gesturing to Torin. "Start talking."

"I really don't think that's necessary," Torin spoke up, holding his hands out in a halting gesture. "I mean, I think I'm well versed on all I need to know. I've hung out at the Green Dragon enough to have heard quite a few bawdy bar stories. I'm pretty sure I've got things figured out."

"Drunken tales about the lewd exploits of ill-mannered hobbits does not count as having been given _the talk_ ," Balin argued. "Every dwarrow needs to be told how to treat a lass right, how to be a good and respectable husband, and to never take advantage of your position in the bedchambers."

"Oh?" Torin said in surprise, as if now eager to know more. Looking over at his father, he asked curiously. "What don't I know, Adad? Will you not tell me?"

"For the love of Mahal!" Dwalin growled, throwing up his hands in defeat. "Fine, I'll speak to the lad…but _you_ must leave!" he told Balin, firmly pointing to the door.

"All right, but you better not be sending me out simply so you can shirk your duty," the older dwarf warned. He then looked over at Torin. "Don't let him weasel out of it, laddie. Make him tell you everything, no matter how embarrassed he gets…and be sure to ask questions. This might be the only chance you get." And after receiving a nod of compliance from Torin, the white haired dwarf left the room, confident that the job would indeed get done.

.

.

Almost two hours later, father and son finally exited the room, and while Torin wore a look of contemplation and genuine excitement, Dwalin looked mortified and ready to vomit.

"Oh, there you two are," Bergie said, walking out of the kitchen as she wiped her hands on a dishtowel. "I was just about to start dinner. Will you be staying to eat with us, Torin?"

"No, I…I think I'll head back to my own place and eat alone tonight," he told his mother, leaning in to give her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I've got a lot to think about."

"Oh, all right," Bergie nodded, unsure why both her males were acting so odd. Yet once her son had shut the door behind him, she turned to her husband with a questioning look. "What was that about?"

"Don't ask," Dwalin all but begged. "Please…don't ask."

.

.

On his way home, Torin was indeed contemplating all that his father had told him, marveling at how much he truly didn't know. Things were much different than what he had overheard at the Green Dragon, and the tips and advice he had just been given had truly been an eye opener. Females were a lot more complicated than he had first thought, and though Holly was a sweet and mild lass, Dwalin had informed him that this would not always be the case…especially at certain times of the month. His advice on how to handle such things would prove invaluable to Torin, and hopefully he would not run the risk of offending his bride as he was certain he would have.

He knew it had embarrassed his father to no end to talk about certain ways to please a lass in bed. And through it all, the future groom had done his very best not to think about the fact that this knowledge had come from Dwalin's experience with…Torin's mother! Still, he was grateful for what he had been told, and promised that he would implement such things with tenderness, care and love.

Torin was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice the two figures sitting beside his door as he approached his hobbit hold. Over the past month or so, the lad had done a lot of work, fixing up the Brandybucks place, doing all he could to transform it into their new home, his and Holly's. When he saw that his visitors were Flinn and Frodo, he greeted them warmly.

"Hello!" he called, watching as they both stood at his approach. "What brings you two here?"

"Frodo wishes to speak with you," Flinn explained, his tone one that caused Torin to become a bit concerned.

"Oh? About what?" he asked, looking from one grim face to the other. "Have I done something wrong?"

"Not yet," Frodo stated, his own voice conveying the fact that what he was here to say was of the utmost importance. "Yet, I believe a little chat between the two of us will go a long way in making sure that you don't do something wrong. Shall we?" He gestured to the door, effectively inviting himself in so that they could chat.

Flinn retook his seat on the bench by the door, looking as if he were settling in to stay for a spell.

"Are you not coming?" Torin asked, kind of hoping the prince would serve as a buffer between the two of them.

"Nope," Flinn told him, with a bit of a grin. "This is between you and Frodo. Although, I don't doubt that one day you will be the one giving this speech when someone decides that Talin is his one. Just like I will be doing when Freya's turn comes. Oh, but I do pity the poor sod."

This caused Torin to sweat just a bit, but squaring his shoulders, he opened the door, escorting Frodo inside.

.

.

Flinn had just about fallen asleep by the time the door reopened, the two males exiting with looks of contentment on their faces.

"Did you two get it all worked out?" Flinn asked, a grin spreading over his face.

"Aye," Frodo stated with a firm nod. "I think Torin and I see eye to eye on the matter of how he is to treat my baby sister. He has assured me that we will have no reason to quarrel over such things."

"I have nothing but respect and admiration for Holly," Torin once more confirmed, his tone putting the hobbit at ease. "She will never want for anything or know a moment of sorrow if I can help it."

"Excellent," Flinn smiled. "Now can we go? Daisy was making a pot roast tonight and I don't want to miss out."

"Yes, we can go," Frodo laughed, not for the first time wondering if his sword brother did indeed have some hobbit blood in him, due to his love of food. Still, he was hardly one to talk, and just the mention of Daisy's cooking had Frodo's mouthwatering. "See you later, Torin!"

As the two headed off, making their way to Bag End, Flinn looked over at Frodo with a sly grin.

"Did you put the fear of Mahal in him?" he asked in a joking manner.

"Of sorts," the hobbit nodded. "I mean, I'm no fool, and I know that Torin could pound me into the ground if he chose to, but I think I got my point across. I always knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt Holly, but as her brother, it was my duty to threaten him just a little."

"Exactly," Flinn laughed. "But I'm curious, what exactly did you say? After all, I should probably start getting a few ideas about what to say when Freya chooses to wed. However, I really hope that isn't for a long, long time." He gave a shiver of revulsion at the mere thought of his baby sister growing up and thinking about such things as love. "How are you doing it, Frodo? Dealing with the idea of Holly turning into a mature lass and all?"

"Not as well as I'm pretending I am," Frodo admitted. "But like it or not, Holly's got her heart set on marrying Torin…and I won't stand in the way of her happiness."

"You're a good brother, Frodo," Flinn complimented. "But then, I've always known that. After all, you've been my sword-brother for a good long time."

"And I plan on being so for a lot longer, too," he assured the dwarf prince.

"I'm counting on it," Flinn grinned. He then got a sly look in his eye. "Race you to Bag End!" And before Frodo could even blink, off he ran, with the laughing hobbit chasing after him.

.

.

The following day, Dwalin and Thorin did indeed take Torin down to the forge and aid him in crafting a stunning ring and marriage bead to gift to his bride on their wedding day. Even though it was not a hobbit tradition, Tor was certain that Holly would agree to wear the bead in her hair, for she had always seemed very open to many of his dwarf traditions, and he suddenly found he couldn't wait to place his token in her hair. The ring he made to match the bead, crafting it out of a fine chunk of Erebor gold that Dwalin had brought with him – apparently for this very reason. He opted not to add any gems, knowing that Holly would not desire anything too ostentatious, and he didn't want her to feel self-conscious about wearing it around the Shire. His bride to be was a bit on the shy side, and the last thing she would want to do was bring attention to herself by wearing a flashy ring. Still, with his father's help, he did manage to carve some very intricate holly leaves around the band and bead, and in the end he was quite overjoyed by how they turned out.

.

.

The night before the wedding, all the males gathered to celebrate Torin's last evening as a single dwarf, toasting the groom to be and plying him with many pints of ale. Still, they made sure to keep him vertical and somewhat lucid…especially since they knew at some point during the party, the lad would be whisked away, kidnapped by the bride's friends for the sole purpose of Holly getting her final chance to steal a kiss.

Thorin couldn't help but think back to the evening of his own wedding, when he and Marigold had been locked in a closet all alone. A smile spread over his lips as he recalled how he had bullied Bergie into allowing him just one minute more…and a second kiss from his beautiful wife. Thorin could only hope that Torin and Holly would find as much happiness as he and Marigold.

.

.

So it was, on a bright, sunny day in spring, Torin, son of Dwalin, son of Fundin, took Holly, daughter of Drogo and Primula Baggins, as his wife. Promising to love and cherish her for the rest of their days.

Frerin had been asked to stand up for Torin, while Holly had her best friend, Pimpernel Took, serve as her bride's maid. Balin was grinning from ear to ear, unable to hide the pure delight at the prospect of his nephew getting married. And while it was usually the mother of the bride who was expected to shed the most tears…instead, it was Dwalin who blubbered like a baby through the entire ceremony.

The wedding was perfect, with Torin's eyes shining with love for his beautiful bride the whole time. When asked if he had properly compensated Drogo in regards to the bride price, the bride's father stood and responded with a firm yes, giving his soon to be son-in-law a look of pride. Holly had teared up when Torin presented her with her matching bead and ring, telling him over and over how much she loved them. And when Thorin at last informed the lad that he could kiss his bride…well, no one had to tell him twice.

Afterwards they all convened under the party tree, where a lavish reception had been planned, with plenty of food, drink, and dancing long into the night. Bofur and Nori had joined the group of musicians on a small raised platform, the thief keeping time with the music by stomping his feet, as the hatted miner blew out a merry tune on his little flute.

Merry and Pippin managed to get into a bit of trouble, the two mischievous cousins sneaking around and snitching any and all tankards of ale that were not carefully guarded. Needless to say, when Saradoc and Paladin caught them, they were put on cleanup duty for the rest of the evening, the two half-drunk hobbits stumbling around picking up dirty dishes and _empty_ cups.

Young Samwise Gamgee, the youngest son of Hamfast, made sure to watch how much _he_ drank that evening, intent on keeping his wits about him. Since Sam had been charged with the task of taking over the groom's gardening duties until he returned from his marriage week, and had no intention of letting Torin down. The young hobbit, who was the only one who inherited his father's talent for growing things, had been working with Torin for the past several years now. Hamfast was getting up in years, with many now calling him The Gaffer, and had turned most of his gardening duties over to Torin and Sam. Yet the two of them could not have had a better teacher, and they were both grateful to Hamfast for his fine lessons.

Bergie had been reduced to tears when Torin came over and asked her to dance, telling her how much he loved her and that he could not have asked for a better mother or teacher. While Holly chose to share the same dance with her father, Drogo, leaving the hobbit misty eyed as well by his daughter's own words of gratitude.

After the cake had been cut, and a short speech thanking all their guests for coming, Torin kissed his mother, shook hands with his father - who immediately pulled the lad into a fierce hug – and then escaped with his blushing bride back to their own private hobbit hole.

It was a good week before the two were seen again.

.

.

While Marigold, Raina, and Frerin remained in the Shire with Bergie, Thorin and Dwalin took Rose, Náin and Flinn with them to the Blue Mountains for a weeklong stay. There the king introduced the elderly councilors to his son, who was still very young at only twenty three, yet everyone who spoke to the lad could see he held great potential. Nain's keen mind and serious attitude impressed everyone, and by the end of their weeklong stay, it was unanimously decided that the dwarves of the Blue Mountains would welcome the young prince one day as their king.

Thorin knew with Rose at his son's side, there was nothing his two children could not accomplish, and he had to laugh just a bit when he realized how much the two resembled him and Dis. Thorin might have long been king…but he would be the first to admit that without his sister's constant support and strong will, he would never have gotten as far as he did. Rose would serve Náin in a similar capacity, seeing that things got done behind the scenes, her forceful nature ensuring that the Ered Luin would be in fine hands. And Thorin felt a swell of pride over the both of them.

.

.

When the group arrived back in the Shire, and the newlyweds had at last emerged from their solitude, they shared many fine evenings together before it was at last time to leave.

"I'll send a message the moment we hear word about any grandchildren," Prim promised Bergie, giving her a warm hug. "You have always been like family to me…even if we were only related very distantly by marriage. But now, we shall be grandmothers together!"

"Oh, I can't wait!" Bergie laughed. "Yet, poor Dwalin is still trying to get used to the idea that his son is married…I'm not sure how he'll take to being a grandfather this soon."

"I would take to it just fine!" the bald warrior broke in, having walked up behind them without their knowledge. "I can't wait to be bouncing a few new bairns on my knee, and more's the better, if you ask me!"

"Well, that answers that," Drogo laughed, also excited about the prospect of Tor and Holly giving him grandchildren.

"Papa!" Holly scolded her father. "We just got married, give us some time to just be together before you go throwing babies into the mix!"

"Oh…I don't know, my love," Torin said with a wolfish grin. "I'm of the same mind as them. I can't wait to see you round and plump, as you carry our child."

"Torin!" Holly gasped, her cheeks turning several shades of red as she buried her face against her husband's chest. "Not in front of everyone!"

This caused all to laugh good-naturedly, finding Torin's enthusiasm for fatherhood quite adorable. Still, all humor ceased when it came time to say goodbye once more. Balin pulled his nephew aside, giving him a long look of approval.

"Now, don't you forget what your adad told you, lad," he warned, shaking a finger in front of his face for emphasis. "I expect you to do right by your wife…and be the dwarrow you were raised to be."

"Yes, Uncle," Torin nodded, knowing that buried within those stern warnings, was also words of love. "Safe journey, and make sure Adad doesn't drive all the dwarrow away who come around eyeing Talin. She might actually _want_ one of them to court her one day."

"Oh, now you're asking the impossible," Balin laughed, hugging his nephew before heading to his pony.

.

.

"We'll miss you, son," Dwalin said, the next to get his turn in saying farewell. "But now you've got a wife to look after…and who will look after you. I'm very proud of you both, and I know that you two will do just fine."

"Thank you, Adad," Torin replied, his eyes misting up at his father's words. "That means a lot to me."

"And don't you dare forget your hobbit manners and go all stubborn-dwarf on your new bride, do you hear?" Bergie lectured her son, reaching up as she held his face between her palms and gave him a stern look. "I expect you to treat her like a queen, and always take your muddy boots off when you come in from working in the gardens."

"Yes, Ama," Torin said with an exasperated roll of his eyes. "I know how to act proper, you know, I wasn't raised by wargs."

"No, not by wargs…but pretty close," she teased giving Dwalin a playful little wink. "Still, I want you to remember to keep your wife happy, and everything else will fall into place."

"Thank you, Mother Bergie," Holly told her, leaning against her husband and giving his arm a warm squeeze. "But I assure you, Torin is the perfect husband. I have no complaints."

"Well, just make sure you keep it that way," Dwalin warned, wagging his finger in Torin's face. He then gave him one last hug, before letting Talin say her farewells.

"It's strange to think of you all grown up and married now," Talin laughed, giving her brother's shoulder a playful sock. "I'm just glad I have no interest in all that mushy stuff yet."

"I'm sure Adad is too," Torin agreed, knowing just how adamant their father was over the subject. "But one day, you will find your one and you will understand just how happy Holly makes me."

"I couldn't be happier for you, really," she told him. "Now be sure to write, and don't you dare go getting all serious and stuffy now that you're a husband. I don't want to come back to visit and not even recognize my twin brother."

"I promise," he chuckled. "I'll be sure to do something silly and childish at least once a week just to keep in practice."

"I would appreciate it," Talin said, turning serious as she threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "I love you, brother."

"And I love you, sis," he whispered.

.

.

Flinn and Frodo once more tried to act like adults, doing their best not to tear up at their parting. Things just didn't feel right when they were forced to part, but it was something they had come to expect, being from two different races that lived on opposite sides of Middle Earth. Still, it was an emotional time for both of them.

"Here," Flinn said, handing Frodo a button, this one made of shiny silver with the Durin crest on it. "I brought this one especially for you, since I didn't think you had one this color for your collection."

"Oh, it's perfect," he grinned, the exchanging of buttons having been a long standing tradition between the two of them. "And look at the one I found for you!" He then handed the dwarf a finely polished wooden one with the figure of a jack-rabbit carved into it. "I thought it might make you return even faster," he joked, pointing at the speedy animal with a twinkle in his eye.

"I'm sure it will," Flinn grinned. He then embraced his friend. "They always seem to lead me back to you, sword-brother. Farewell…for now. We shall meet again soon, I'm sure of it."

"Guaranteed!" Frodo agreed, doing is best to smile as well.

.

.

Marigold and Saradoc's parting was especially tearful…with their parents gone, they were all that was left of their original family. Yet the knowledge that his sister would return one day for good eased his mind.

Bilbo and Daisy, always happy to see the dwarves arrive, were again sad to see them leave.

"I think we spend more time saying farewell than anything else, Thorin," Bilbo chuckled, though his heart was not in it. "But I will be sure to let you know when the Proudfoots finally move to Tuckburrow, and your hobbit hole is vacant."

"Yes, do," Thorin nodded, pulling his resident burglar to him in a strong hug. "And keep the teakettle warm, for you never know when we will show up again, old friend."

"I look forward to it," Bilbo assured him.

.

.

So Thorin and his company took their leave, making their way across the wilds, around mountains, and through forests, until at long last…they arrived back in Erebor.

"Well, Marigold," Thorin said with a sigh of relief as The Lonely Mountain came into view. "We're home."

* * *

 **Yep, home in Erebor...for now.**

 **So, how'd you like the wedding. I hope I didn't forget anything.**

 **And Flinn and Frodo are growing up, getting more mature, but still enjoy racing around and having fun.**

 **Fasten your seat-belt...more time jumps ahead.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Feu d'Argent:** Oh boy, I'm royalty now, am I? Cool. Where's my crown? Yep, I am on a killing spree now, OFF WITH THEIR HEADS! Yes, Nain can rule the BLUE MOUNTAINS since those dwarves are a bit less staunchy than in other places. Living so close to the Shire, they have come to see how compatible they are with hobbits and all. ha ha. Yes, I am certain that the mountain will still be standing, despite Fili and Kili's best efforts, ha ha. Yep, I will be taking you beyond LOTR by the epilogue. So hang on. Thanks.

 **dojoson41:** Ha ha, been fixating on Fili's mustache all day, were ya? Well, I can think of worse things to occupy your mind. And when did Fili's mustache swing back and forth when he rode a pony? Did I not see that in the movies? Thanks.

 **abc:** ha ha, and whenever I see an updated story I am reading, it drives me nuts until I can read every word...I can hardly wait for a break at work to do so! Glad you have more restraint than me. Yes, I killed off another set of characters...dang, I'm mean! But better to do so when Marigold could be there, and not stuck clear across Middle Earth. I hope you liked how I updated you all on the kids and what they were up to. So, as you saw, you were right about Dwalin having to give Torin 'the talk' ha ha. Poor guy. Balin is mean. Thanks.

 **arrondissement:** Yes, Rory and Menegilda were fun. But time marches on. I figured that Marigold was just about 35 when she met Thorin in 2953 ish, and Bergie was no more than ten years older than her...say 45. So now the year is 2989, so that makes Bergie 77 and Marigold 67. So they would be like late 40s early 50s by man standards...I think. They both still have long lives ahead of them. Rory and Menegilda were probably about 110 or more. And no, Bergie and Marigold will NOT die before I finish the story...so rest assured. Hey, Jorun could do worse than looking like Bard! Thanks.

 **Emrfangirl:** I am really trying to tie up all the loose ends, since I HATE it when I finish a story and then wonder "but what about...?" So if you can think of anything I have not touched on or cleared up, please let me know. Not EVERYONE will be married off, since many of the dwarf children will still be too young by the time I say "The End", but I hope you like what i have planned. Yah, Tor and Holly were a shoe-in...since they were the only two NOT related so closely by blood. ha ha. Can't have cousins marrying cousins...icky. Thanks for enjoying my story so much...it makes me smile.


	177. Chapter 177

.

 **Two things:**

 **1\. I think it really sucks that good characters have to die...BUT I would feel even worse if I didn't acknowledge their deaths. Thus, I am very sorry that so many of Tolkien's characters must pass on (and even a few I created) due to old age. And I'm also sorry their deaths will be littered throughout the next few chapters. It can't be helped.**

 **2\. If you would like to see a picture of what one reader thought Tam looks like, go to Deviant Art and look up the artwork by LKivihall. On her page she has a picture of a beautiful red haired girl holding a bowl, entitled "Innkeepers daughter". I thought her drawing made a wonderful looking Tam! Thanks madnessdownunder2 for finding it.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 177**

 **~X~**

* * *

As more years seemed to fly by, both joy and sorrow touched the lives of those in the mountain…as well as Dale. On a routine patrol, a group of Erebor's soldiers were ambushed by an army of Easterlings, resulting in a devastating massacre of the dwarves. Riding high on their victory, the bloodthirsty villains next chose to attack Esgaroth, it being the less fortified of the two cities of men. By the time Thorin was able to rally his troops, and Bain could do the same, most of the lake city had been overrun. In the battle that ensued, the current king of Dale was gravely wounded, having to be carried to safety by Dunner, his second in command shielding his friend and kin with his own body.

The Easterlings had eventually been defeated, and any who had escaped were driven back to where they had come from, but the death toll was high. Bain lived, but he had taken a nasty sword wound to his leg, and soon after it began to fester from infection. Dale's healers could not seem to control it, and soon he was burning up with fever, causing Brenna and Tilda, as well as Brand and Dunner, a great deal of distress.

In the end, it was Frerin who saved both Bain's life, and his leg, for it had been decided that the only thing to do for the king of Dale, was to cut it off. Yet the young dwarf prince had been diligent with his studies, as well as soaking up any and all medical procedures known to dwarves, men, and elves. His methods were frowned upon by the elderly healers in Dale, but Brenna and Tilda begged the young dwarf to try, for they both knew should they have to amputate, Bain would have been devastated.

It took several days before the king showed any signs of improvement, but Frerin's diligent efforts paid off, bringing the man back from the edge of the grave. The young dwarf prince was hailed as a miracle worker, and some suspected that he might have even studied under Gandalf and Elrond, his techniques nothing short of miraculous. Frerin did his best to brush off the praise, saying that he was simply glad that he could at last return the favor, for all the help Bain had given them back when he and his brother had stowed away in the supply wagon. Regardless of his attempt to avoid recognition for his aid, Tilda and Brenna showered the dwarf with kisses and tears, claiming that they were in his debt ever more.

.

.

Unfortunately, Erebor and Dale had hardly recovered from the Easterling attack, when more devastating news arrived from the Shire. With tears in his eyes, Thorin gathered those together who knew the hobbit well, reading Bilbo's letter out loud to everyone.

 _My dear friends in Erebor,_

 _It is with great sorrow I write to inform you of my beloved Daisy's passing. It was a shock to us all, but a comfort that she went peacefully, with me holding her hand, and her friends and family at her side. We had a lovely service for her, and she was laid to rest on the hill behind Bag End. I will miss her terribly, and find myself feeling lost and alone without my sweet wife. Our home is so empty now, and I am getting the urge to take another journey, to see the mountains again, and walk the paths I trod when I was a much younger hobbit._

 _The Shire will always be my home, but without Daisy, I'm not sure I will wish to return…in fact, I mean not to. I've been working a lot on my book lately, and I simply desire a nice quiet place to finish it. Somewhere I won't be bothered by those prying Sacksville-Baggins, or by confounded visitors always hanging on the bell. I need peace, Thorin, and I would like to see Erebor again…if you'll have me._

 _In a few months I will turn one-hundred and eleven, and when I do, I intend to bequeath everything I cannot carry on one pony to my heir, Frodo, including Bag End, and then slip away quietly. Traveling will be slow, but I will keep you up to date on my progress. I intend on stopping in Rivendell for the winter, then paying a visit to Beorn in the spring, as well as inviting myself for tea in Mirkwood as I pass through. I look forward to seeing you all sometime next summer._

 _Your friend and burglar,_

 _Bilbo Baggins_

"Poor Bilbo," Marigold said, wiping away her own tears. "He dearly loved Daisy, and he sounds so lost without her."

"Daisy was a great cook and one spunky lass," Dwalin said, having thought very highly of the hobbit. "I grieve for Bilbo's loss."

"I'm glad that he will be coming here," Fili nodded firmly. "He needs to be among friends."

"Aye, and when he arrives, we'll pull out all the stops, and show him one hum-dinger of a good time!" Bofur insisted.

"Is that your solution to every problem?" Dis huffed. "Getting snockered?"

"It might not solve the problem…but it can certainly make you forget there is one," Nori pointed out, always an advocate for ale.

"I wish there was enough time to get to the Shire so we could travel with him," Kili said, knowing a journey of that size would be lonely if Bilbo chose to go alone.

"There still might be," Thorin considered. "If he intends on remaining in Rivendell throughout the winter, we could make plans to at least meet him half way in the spring."

"Perfect!" Dis agreed, pleased by her brother's idea.

"Then it's settled!" Thorin said firmly. "Bilbo will come to Erebor, and we will take care of him."

Everyone present unanimously agreed.

.

.

Yet, often things do not work out like planned, and while the adventurous little hobbit had indeed stopped to rest in Rivendell for the winter…it quickly became apparent that he would go no further. Even before the snow had melted, Thorin received a message from Elrond, informing the dwarves that due to his age and health, Bilbo was extending his stay in Imladris…perhaps for good. The dwarves were grieved to hear this, but understood, not wishing for their dear friend to push himself and come to harm. Erebor was a long distance to travel, even in the best of health, and their esteemed hobbit was no longer a young fauntling. Thus they sent word back to Rivendell, wishing Bilbo the best, and promising to visit him the next time they traveled his way.

.

.

Meanwhile, Tam, while still at the tender age of seventy-four, had grown into quite the lovely dam, one that Bombur and Ilin felt should get out of Erebor and mingle with others of her kind, in hopes of finding her _one_. A group of crafters were heading for the Iron Hills to share ideas and techniques in weapon making, and Bombur insisted that Tam make the journey as well. She would only be staying for a short time, and even if the young dam already knew in her heart who she desired as her _one_ , she was not about to tell her parents that. Still, it really didn't matter to her, since Tam knew she would not be accepting any other suits, so she agreed to go. Getting away for a few months might be fun, and seeing Jorun so often, without him showing the least bit of interest in her, was becoming a bit painful.

Thus, Tam did indeed journey to the Iron Hills, safely making the trip with the highly protected caravan. Unfortunately, not long after they arrived, reports of rampaging orcs and more Easterlings became widespread, causing both Thorin and Dain to close the roads that led to and from their respective kingdoms for safety reasons. The result…Tam was trapped in the Iron Hills for the foreseeable future.

The stranded dam would send messages to her family by raven, and now and then even daring to stick in a short note for Jorun, hoping that he was missing her as much as she was missing him. But other than one or two hastily written lines, with no mention of any feeling for her, the raven keeper didn't seem big on answering her back. Thus, as the years ticked by, Tam began to wonder if the idea that Jorun was truly her _one_ had simply been her imagination. It was a lonely time for the young dam, but eventually she made some very good friends in the Iron Hills, ones who kept her spirits up whenever she became homesick.

.

.

Thankfully, by the year 3007, travel was once again considered safe, and journeys to and from the dwarf kingdoms were resumed. This was very fortunate, since Dain had been invited to the coronation of Prince Brand in Dale. His father, Bain, had chosen to step down early, due to health reasons, passing the crown to his son. He also decided that it would be a much smoother transition this way, with Brand not having to mourn the passing of his father so close to him taking kingship, like Bain had been forced to do when Bard died.

Tam was among the company who traveled from the Iron Hills, eager to see her parents and home once again. It had been nearly five years since she had went away, and the lass was certain many things had changed in that amount of time…though her feelings for Jorun had not. Still, Tam was older and wiser now, nearly a dam who'd reached her majority. And with nothing but a few hastily written notes to encourage her feelings, she decided that if things were meant to be with Jorun, he would need to be the one making the overtures from here on out. Tam was tired of doing all the work!

The coronation went well, and Bain stood proudly at his son's side, crowning him personally as the entire city looked on. Dunner and Tilda's son, Geir, had followed in his own father's footsteps, and knelt before Brand, pledging his service to his cousin as his second in command. Both Bain and Tilda had remained close, and their children had grown up together, thus creating a very strong bond themselves.

.

.

It was a week later, as Tam and Tae were shopping at the indoor market near the center of the mountain, when they unexpectedly ran into Jorun, and Gimli. The raven keeper and the son of Gloin had become very good friends, since somewhere in their past, they shared an ancestor. The two had been palling around for the past several years, working on weapons skills as well as frequenting the local taverns on occasion. Yet their merry talk immediately ceased when Jorun recognized the lass in front of him.

"Lady Tam?" came his shocked tone, after not having laid eyes on her a number of years. "You're…you're back from the Iron Hills!"

"Yes, Master Jorun," she replied doing her best to appear friendly, yet attempting to keep all emotions out of her voice. "I returned a week ago. How have you been?"

"I…I've been fine," he stammered. Tam had changed a lot, in his way of thinking. Where was the child he remembered? For now, before him stood a very lovely and grownup dwarrowdam. "Why have you not been up to Ravenhill to visit? I've…I mean…the birds have missed you."

"Oh, I'm certain someone else brought them their usual treats, causing them to hardly bat an eye over my absence," she said with a bit of a laugh. And while she had only made mention of the ravens, Tam had really been directing her words at Jorun personally. She then turned her attention to his companion, giving the red bearded dwarf a warm smile. "It is good to see you as well, Master Gimli. I do hope your parents have fared well over the past few years."

"Very well," the dwarrow nodded. "Thank you for asking. But how about you, lass? Your father made no secret as to why he and Ilin sent you to the Iron Hills. Might you have found your one?"

"Only time will tell," Tam laughed, enjoying the look of shock that spread over Jorun's face at Gimli's question. "Though I have missed Erebor a great deal, there were many things in Lord Dain's kingdom that any dam would find attractive."

"You simply have to take me with you, the next time you go, Tam," Tae insisted, having found her sister's tales of the Iron Hills fascinating.

"You are a bit young to be searching for a mate, Tae," Gimli chuckled. "While I would say that you, Tam, would be a prize for any dwarf."

"Why, Master Gimli…are you flirting with me?" Tam teased, watching as the dwarf's face turned as red as his beard.

"Not me, lass," Gimli assured her. "I was just saying that if Bombur isn't careful, he will be throwing a wedding very soon…and I don't mean for Bram."

"I should say not!" Tae giggled. "That blockhead brother of ours wouldn't know his one if he tripped over her."

"Be nice, Tae," Tam admonished, though she didn't exactly contradict her sister's words either.

"So…so you will come up and visit…the ravens, I mean?" Jorun spoke up once more, determined to get her pledge on the matter before parting ways.

"I'll see what I can do," the pretty red haired dam promised. "But since I've come back, I have been working more in the flower mill than the kitchens.

"Oh," he responded, sounding a bit disappointed by the news. "Ummm, did…did you enjoy your stay in the Iron Hills?"

"It was nice," she nodded, though in truth she was rather overjoyed to be home. "I met a lot of new dwarves, and made some very good friends."

"Oh?" For some inapplicable reason, the idea of Tam associating with other dwarrow did not exactly sit well with Jorun. "And…were any of these _friends_ of the male persuasion?"

This caused Tam to let loose a merry laugh, one that struck the raven keeper to his core.

"With our race being over two-thirds male, the odds would greatly be in favor of that," she told him. "And I do hope to go back at some point to visit. Perhaps next spring, when the flowers are in bloom."

"And love is in the air?" Gimli added, waggling his eyebrows a bit and making the two dams laugh. Jorun however did not find any humor in his friend's statement.

"Well, we best be going," Tam said at last. "Amad will be wondering what's keeping us." She stepped forward and placed her hand on Jorun's arm, the action apparently startling him. "It was good to see you again, Master Jorun." And before he could even respond, the two sisters disappeared into the crowd.

When Jorun just stood there, staring at the spot where Tam had touched him, his eyes wide and his breath coming out in labored gasps, Gimli became concerned.

"What's wrong with you?" he demanded, waving his hand in front of his friend's eyes. "You act like a bee flew up your nose."

"Did you see her?" Jorun asked, his voice hardly over a whisper. "Did you see how lovely Tam has grown?"

"Ummm, yah, sure," Gimli said with a shrug of his shoulders, apparently having already put the two dams out of his mind. "So? What's it to you? I mean, it's not as if you find her…." The dwarf stopped right there and stared at his companion, his mouth falling open. "NO! Do you? Is she your one?"

"I…I don't know," Jorun gasped, now more agitated than ever. "I didn't think she was…but just now, when she touched me…I felt something. Something strange…and wonderful."

"By Durin's beard and ax!" Gimli all but shouted, causing several dwarves to look in his direction as they passed, giving him a disapproving glare. "You've been struck, my friend! Struck by Mahal!"

"I have?" Jorun was starting to panic now.

"Plain as day!" He was now laughing, holding his stomach in an effort to help him catch his breath. "You should see your face!"

"What should I do?" the raven keeper begged, gripping Gimli's vest and giving him a bit of a shake. "I don't know anything about finding my one…or how I should act!"

"Thankfully, my father has told me all I need to know on the subject," Gimli stated proudly. "So…let me ask ya, did her touch feel like a bolt of lightning going through your body? Making your blood hot and your mind spin?"

"Y-y-yes," Jorun nodded, once more staring at his arm where Tam had touched him.

"And when you think of her, do you find you fixate on one certain part of her more than any other?" Gloin's son asked.

"I…I…" Here Jorun stopped talking, his face growing beet red as he stared down at the floor in embarrassment.

"Oh…I see," Gimli laughed, pretty sure he knew exactly what fascinated his friend about the buxom lass. "Say no more."

"So, does that mean Tam's my _one_?" Jorun demanded, needing a firm answer.

"Have you had any dreams about her? About your wedding or possible children?" his friend questioned.

"I…no, at least not that I remember," he admitted, is expression turning to disappointment. "So…she's _not_ my one?"

"Not every dwarrow dreams of his one…or his children," Gimli countered, not wanting the dwarrow to lose hope. "The only true way to know for sure, is if you _wake up_ ," Gimli informed him. "Yet, from what you've already said, I'm willing to bet good money that she Mahal's choice for you."

"Tam is my one?" Jorun murmered, his voice weak and his face still pale. Then a wide grin spread over his lips and he stated it once again, but this time with confidence. "Tam _is_ my one!" He grabbed Gimli by the arms and stared him right in the eye. "I know she is…I can feel it!"

"You…you can?" the red bearded dwarf took a step back, his wide eyes darting downwards in mortification.

"No, not like that…in my heart!" Jorun laughed, too happy at the moment to be embarrassed. "I have always liked her…as a friend…but now, well, now I know there's always been more. Even Lord Simek saw it."

"He was a very wise bird," Gimli nodded, the elderly corvid having passed on several years before, leaving his son, Omak, to lead the Erebor ravens. "So, now that you know she's your chosen one by Mahal…what are ya gunna do about it?"

"I…I don't know," Jorun's smile quickly faded into a look of uncertainty. "Am I worthy of such a lass? Would her father even accept my suit? Would she?"

"Too many questions will muddle your brain," Gimli huffed. "Action is what's required now. So, first thing tomorrow, march over to Bombur's chambers and ask for Tam's hand. Don't go lettin' the grass grow under your feet…be brave!"

"Brave?" Jorun repeated with a nervous laugh. "I've never been so frightened in all my life!"

.

.

Yet that night, as Jorun slept, he was gifted with another sign that Tam was indeed his intended. He dreamt of her!

 _Jorun was dressed in his best tunic and trousers, his hair neatly braided and he was standing at the front of a long aisle way. He was oddly nervous, his palms sweating, and his collar feeling as if it were cutting off his airway. As the raven keeper looked around, he saw an unidentified sea of faces, all crowded into the room, and looking directly at him…it was a bit unnerving. Still, that did not appear to be what was causing him to feel uncomfortable. However, before his unconscious mind could figure out what he was doing there, a vision appeared out of the mist, walking towards him with a radiant smile on her face. Tam!_

 _She wore a pretty gown of white, with many gems braided in her hair which sparkled in the light. She was lovelier than anything he had ever beheld in all his one-hundred and twenty-eight years, causing his mouth to go dry and stealing his ability to speak._

 _Bombur was at her side, escorting her with a teary-eyed smile, the proverbial father, both happy for his daughter, yet sad to be giving her way. When they at last arrived to stand before Jorun, he watched as the rotund dwarf kissed her cheek and then held her hand out to him._

 _"Take it, Jorun," Gimli hissed, stepping forward and whispering instructions in his friend's ear. "Don't leave the lass hanging."_

 _Snapping out of his trance, Jorun did indeed receive Tam's offered hand, their fingers intertwining as he continued to gaze upon her beauty._

 _"Have those in attendance come here out of loyalty, honor and a willing heart?" the voice of King Thorin asked, suddenly appearing out of nowhere and looking directly at the pair._

 _"Aye," Jorun replied, while he watched Tam nod her head as well._

 _"And who stands for the bride?' he questioned, looking out at the crowd gathered there. "Who among you speaks for her character and recommend her to this dwarrow?"_

 _"That would be me," came Bombur's proud reply, standing up from where he had taken his seat next to a weeping Ilin. "I will speak for my daughter and challenge any who would dare dishonor her."_

 _"And has the groom offered you, her father and champion, the proper compensation for Tam's hand?" Thorin asked._

 _"No…he hasn't!" Bombur revealed, as suddenly all eyes turned and looked accusingly at Jorun._

 _"WHAT? No…I…I…" he stammered, panic taking over. "I will! I promise…whatever you ask, I'll pay!" Jorun swore, his voice rising in fear. "WAIT!"_

Thankfully, his own voice crying out woke him from his sleep, leaving the dwarrow breathless as he realized it had only been a dream. There was no way for him to deny it now, he had dreamed of Tam…she was indeed his _one_. But if he didn't want that last little bit, about him failing to supply the proper bride price, to come true, Jorun would need to find out what Bombur might demand of him…and pay it quickly!

As he lay back down and did his best to calm his beating heart, a little grin spread over his face. Tam had been so beautiful in his dream…so utterly captivating, and he couldn't wait to see her in such a dress for real. Oh yes, Jorun, son of Jorus, had found his _one_ at last.

.

.

The next morning right after breakfast, Bombur and his family were all getting ready for the day. Over the past several decades, the ginger bearded dwarf and his wife had been blessed with two more children, after Bolund, bringing their count to a now impressive six! The youngest two were, Baldur at fifteen, and little Theá at only ten. As Bombur, Ilin, Bram, and Tam prepared to leave for work, the younger ones were getting ready to head off to class. So, it was a bit of a surprise when there came a hesitant sounding knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Bombur asked, setting down his mug and rising from his chair at the table. When he opened the door, and saw a very nervous Jorun standing on the other side, causing the royal cook to get a perplexed look on his face. "Has there been a message for me? One brought by raven?"

"Ummm, no, Master Bombur," Jorun told him, his words stilted and unsure. "I…I was hoping I could speak with your daughter."

"Which one, lad…I have three, you know," Bombur laughed, rather proud of his brood.

"With…Lady Tam," Jorun said at last, doing his best to sound confident.

"Oh? And what about?" Bombur questioned again, not at all catching on.

"Who is it, Bombur?" Ilin called from within the room, unable to see past her husband's rather bulky figure.

"It's that Jorun lad…the raven keeper," the cook answered over his shoulder.

"Oh? Have we received a letter?" came her further inquiries.

"No…he wants to speak with Tam," was his reply.

There was silence behind him for a bit, and then his wife all but squealed out her next words.

"Well, let the lad in, you fool!" Ilin cried, all but running to the door and practically pushing Bombur out of the way. "Come in, come in, Jorun. Would you like some tea…a biscuit perhaps?" She then grabbed him by the arm and pulled him inside.

"No, thank you," he told her, nearly falling over his own feet as he stumbled forward. "I was hoping I might speak to…"

"Tam?" Ilin finished for him. "Of course…please, have a seat." She directed him to the sofa and then went around the room, shooing her four youngest children out the door, telling them to be good and study hard. However, Bram stood firm, refusing to budge, as he eyed their guest with a look of suspicion.

Tam had been stunned into silence ever since her father had announced who had come calling. And having him say he wished to speak with _her_ …well, that had her giddy with excitement. But what if Jorun only wanted her to start bringing treats for the ravens again? What if he had come simply to request her services? Oh, Tam was not sure her heart could take such a disappointment.

Bombur, who still appeared ignorant of what was going on, moved to sit in one of the cushioned chairs opposite the sofa, eyeing Jorun in confusion. Bram walked over and stood behind his father, his arms remaining crossed, and a scowl on his face.

Jorun had not dared to look at Tam once since entering, and he feared if he did so, only to find her not pleased by his visit, it would destroy him. No one spoke…no one moved, but soon, Jorun cleared his throat and found his courage at last.

"Ummm, might your daughter and I have a moment alone?" he almost begged, still unsure he could say this in front of Tam, much less any spectators.

"No," came Bram's staunch refusal, earning him a glare from his sister.

"Anything you wish to say to her, you can say in front of us…we are her parents after all," Bombur pointed out. Ilin, who didn't want to miss a moment of this momentous occasion, nodded vigorously. "Sit down, lass," he told his daughter. "You look as nervous as a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs." At this, Tam did indeed take a seat at the far end of the sofa, easing herself down at a painfully slow pace.

Jorun swallowed hard, willing the fear in his belly to settle. Now that she was only a few feet away, he turned and looked at his _one_ at last, a wave of relief washing over him when he saw her bright smile and eager eyes. Maybe he could do this after all.

"Master Bombur…Mistress Ilin," he began, nodding respectfully at Tam's parents. "I have come here, with my hat in my hand, to ask your daughter's permission to court her." There, he'd said it. Now…what would they say?

"You…you what?" Bombur blurted out, stunned by this sudden and unexpected request.

"It has recently became abundantly clear to me that Tam is my _one_ ," Jorun stated, this time looking the lass directly in the eyes as he took her hand in his. "When you touched my arm yesterday…I knew. And I was given a sign from Mahal, in the form of a dream, that you are the one he has destined to be my wife. Will you accept me, Tam? Will you bestow upon me the chance to win your heart?"

By now, Ilin was covering her mouth in an effort to stop from squealing with glee, so excited to see her oldest daughter finding her mate. It had been rather obvious to her that Tam had favored Jorun for a number of years, and she had no fears at all that her daughter would say yes.

Oddly, however, Ilin was wrong!

"No, Jorun," Tam replied, causing her mother to gasp in shock, her father's eyes to widen in surprise, and Bram to beam with brotherly pride.

"N-n-no?" Jorun stammered, feeling as if a knife had been plunged into his heart.

"I don't need to give you a chance to win my heart," she explained, a sly smile gracing her lips. "Because you've already won it years ago. I've known you were my _one_ since we first ran into each other at Prince Kili's wedding. I've just been waiting all this time for _you_ to figure it out as well."

"You…you knew way back then?" Jorun asked in disbelief. "But you were just a child."

"I still knew," she grinned.

"Then…you will accept me? You'll allow me to place a courting bead in your hair?" the raven keeper was now beside himself with joy.

"I would be proud to wear your bead, Jorun," Tam told him, throwing her arms around him as she brought their lips together, sealing their bond for all time.

This time Ilin did let out a squeal, unable to contain her joy. However, Bombur and Bram let out a noise as well, but theirs's were far from happy.

Still, Jorun was oblivious to everyone and everything around him, except of the kiss that Tam was giving him.

"That's more than enough, lad!" Bombur stated, rising to his feet and pulling the young dwarrow away from his daughter. "And while I can't argue with Mahal's will, or Tam's obvious approval, I _can_ set a few boundaries where the courting of my child is concerned." The ginger-bearded dwarf's eyes suddenly grew wide as his gaze fell upon Jorun's lower regions. "And right now, I think it best you head back to your chambers." So with Bombur on one side and Bram on the other, the two of them effectively ejected the love struck dwarf out the door. "And take a cold bath, lad…it appears you need it!"

"We'll be expecting you for dinner tonight, Master Jorun!" Ilin called, doing her best to see around her husband and son, waving at the confused dwarf. "Be sure to bring that courting bead!" And then the door was slammed shut.

.

.

Jorun stood outside Tam's home for a good long while, staring at the door that now hid his love from view.

 _Tam had kissed him!_ She had kissed him of her own free will, and it felt… _amazing!_ A wide grin slowly spread over his face, and Jorun felt as if he were floating on air. Granted, he had been tossed out so quickly that he was not quite sure if he had officially secured Tam's hand or not. Yet, if Ilin was telling him to bring back a courting bead…he assumed he had!

Suddenly though, Jorun became aware of a rather odd feeling in his lower extremities, and looking down, his mouth fell open in shock. _He was awake!_ Tam was for sure his _one_ …his only! Unfortunately, his joy over this revelation was short lived, dampened by the fact that being left in this state, and offered no means of release, was a bit painful. Oh, this would be pure torture until he married the lass. Yet just the idea that one day - and one day soon, if he had any say in it – he would see Tam walking down the aisle towards him like she had in his dream, put the goofy grin back on Jorun's face. So, whistling a happy tune, the love-struck dwarrow did indeed head back to his chambers… _to take a cold bath!_

 _._

 _._

In four months' time, after he had gifted Tam with both the courting bead, as well as the engagement bead, a wedding fit for a queen was held in the large banquet hall. Dis planned everything, with Ilin's input and final say so, of course. The groom had made sure to gift Bombur with a fine new set of cooking pots as the bride price, as well as promising Ilin that Tam would never know a day of sorrow. Tae, who'd just got her sister back from the Iron Hills, was not at all happy to know that she would be leaving once again. Thankfully, Tam and Jorun would be remaining in Erebor, so that soothed the younger sibling's ruffled feathers a bit.

Bram finally became used to the idea, and at last accepted Jorun into the family, as did the rest of Tam's brothers and sisters. It was a lovely ceremony, overseen by Thorin himself, for he was starting to really get the hang of this marriage stuff. And when the bride and groom disappeared for their week-long shut in, no one could mistake the looks of utter happiness on Tam's face.

She had finally landed her dwarf!

* * *

 **Well, I hope I left you on a happier note, especialy after that sad begining.**

 **So, Jorun and Gimli are buddies now!**

 **And after not seeing Tam for a bit, I think our drwarf finaly sat up and took notice of her. Good for him...and for her!**

 **Did you enjoy the 'signs' as well as his 'proposal'? I think Ilin helped a lot. ha ha.**

 **I am so sorry about Daisy...but Bilbo HAD to leave the Shire, and he had the ring keeping him alive at such an age, where she didn't. So I had to do it, she was a hobbit, and really, they don't live forever. So sad.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **arrondissement:** Yep, Tor and Holly are hitched...and now Jorun and Tam! See what talking to birds has got him? A great job, a bit more money, and now a wife! I see you are one of the ones that managed to read chapter 175 AFTER I posted the update on Thengel. Yes, it is very sad. Yah...I've kind of had enough babies cropping up in the line of Durin, don't you think. I might have one...or two more planned, but I can't say for whom or when. But thanks for your wish that Fili and Sier have more. Can the poor dwarf handle another little run-away? Really? ha ha. Thanks.

 **abc:** I do try to balance out the happy and the sad, and I hope I continue to do so. It was a bit jam packed too...that's what happens when you cover lots of time quickly. Got to cram it all in. I totally should have had Thorin come back and yell "WHAT HAPPENED TO THE GATES" and have Fili and Kili hem and haw a bit, saying "Well...its a long story...and it involves Gloin." ha ha. What I have planned for Flinn and Frodo is...ha ha, I can't tell you! ha ha. Thanks

 **Feu d'Argent:** Oh boy, a Flinn original? Bring it on! I would prefer both flowers AND jewels...I'm greedy like the dwarves. ha ha. I am glad you like the whole button thing. It started as a lark, but I have grown rather attached to it myself. I think Fili and Kili did a pretty fair job at carving that stone for the mountain after they blew it up...I will have them make one for you. Glad you liked the wedding. And it was Dwalin's job to help his son...and give him the talk. ha ha. Thanks.

 **darkone7142:** It is hard to tie up all the loose ends without forgetting one or two, ha ha. But I am grateful when readers point out something I missed. Yep, I'm gunna let Nain rule Ered Luin with Rose at his side to help him, and Raina will be going to the Shire...I think I said that in the story...didn't I? Thorin and Marigold will make it back to the Shire soon enough...lots to do before that happens. ha ha. Thanks.


	178. Chapter 178

.

 **Ok, one more chapter with a little sad stuff in it, but then we get to more happy times and adventure. OK? So grab the tissues and get to reading.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 178**

 **~X~**

* * *

The marriage of Jorun and Tam had infused life back into the mountain, giving the dwarves of Erebor something, other than the encroaching enemy, to focus on. Yet no one was more tickled over the even than Bombur and Ilin. As expected, the pleased parents welcomed Jorun with open arms, and the fact that he had a touch of Durin's blood in him, only made him all the more appealing. Besides that, he was a raven keeper, which was a very prestigious and sought after position among the dwarves of Erebor, causing Bombur to strut around proudly, telling all that would listen about the fine catch his Tam had made.

Now, if they could only find a lass for Bram!

Bergie and Dwalin were also blessed with happy news from Tor and Holly, announcing that they would at last be grandparents. Many had worried that the young couple were never going to have children, but nearly twenty years after their wedding, it finally happened. A trip to the Shire was immediately planned, in hopes of being there for the birth, but word of increasing dangers on the road forced them to postpone the journey, having to wait for a safer time.

Thus it was, through messages delivered by the ravens, that Holly eventually gave birth to a strong and healthy lad, whom Torin named Fundin. This left Dwalin in tears over the news, very touched that his son would think to name his child after his grandfather. Bergie and her husband now desired even more to go for a visit…but with orc attacks and wild-men ravaging the countryside, Thorin strictly forbade it. Still, letters were still sent back and forth, and Esme Brandybuck and Ellie Took were kind enough to sketch pictures of the growing lad, offering the proud grandparents a glimpse into the life of little Fundin.

.

.

More years flew by, and sadly, with them passed many of their friends from Dale. Sigrid, Bain, Brenna, and Dunner, all succumbed to time and old age, leaving Tilda the last of Bard's children yet living. When her time was near, her children and nephew, King Brand, called the dwarves to her side, allowing the princess to say her farewells.

.

.

"Fili…Kili," Tilda spoke, her voice cracking a bit from emotion. "Many will say I had only one brother…Bain, but in truth, I had three. You two have brought me equal amounts of aggravation and joy, just like any sibling, and I've treasured our friendship from the first time I laid eyes on you."

"As have we, our dearest Tilda," Fili assured her, his own voice hoarse from grief. "For the longest time you were our _only_ sister, and we've enjoyed tormenting you like any older brothers would."

"More even," Kili added, doing his best to smile. "Since you were never afraid to get us back for each and every silly prank and trick."

"And while I might have seemed angry at the time," Tilda chuckled. "I wouldn't trade a moment. We had a lot of fun, the three of us."

"That we did," Fili nodded. "Though, I still think Dunner worried that we would make good on our threats and do him bodily harm."

"And we would have too," Kili stated firmly. "If he had ever hurt you, our dear Tilda, we would have skinned him alive."

"With one of Fili's many, many blades?" she asked, her wide smile making her appear less frail.

"Of course," Fili assured her, patting his coat in affirmation.

"Well, now you have your own true sister, Lili, to watch over," Tilda continued, reaching out and taking both dwarves by the hand. "And if you smother her with as much love and protection as you did me…she is a fortunate dam indeed. Take care of yourselves, my dear, dear friends. Promise that you'll think of us all from time to time, and remember with fondness the day you climbed out of our toilet, and into our lives."

"We will never forget," Kili swore.

"And we'll never forget you either," Fili added.

The two leaned down and kissed both her cheeks, not even caring that they could taste the salty tears that mingled there…both theirs and hers.

And as Princess Tilda of Dale passed into legend, Fili and Kili mourned deeply.

.

.

Brand continued on as king of Dale, working to fortify the city, as well as strengthen their army and defenses. Mordor had become an imminent threat from the south, while the orcs from the north and Easterlings from Ruin were growing bolder and more dangerous each year. It was at this time that Thorin was almost glad that Bilbo was safe in Rivendell, and not in Erebor where war loomed on the horizon. Mirkwood had also reported an increase of activity on their southern borders, the enemy in Dol Guldur growing stronger and more deadly. Times were changing…and not for the better. The situation truly irked both Dwalin and Bergie, who wanted nothing more than to travel to the Shire and see their new grandson. Yet even Dwalin would not risk taking his wife over such dangerous terrain, insisting that they remain put until things were safer. As time went on, Thorin wondered how long before Erebor would be faced with open war.

Sadly, the answer came sooner than they anticipated.

.

.

One night, in early summer of 3018, a strange figure came to the gates of Erebor, demanding an audience with the king. Normally the guards would not have dared to disturb the king at such a late hour, but the visitor so unnerved them, that Thorin was called forth. Fili, Kili and Dwalin stood at his side, weapons at the ready, should the stranger's motives prove ill.

"Who are you, and why have you summoned me?" Thorin asked in a stern voice, though a cold shiver ran up his spine at the mere sight of the cloaked figure. "State your business and be gone."

"I am a servant of Sauron, the Great Lord of Mordor, and he bids me greet you with words of friendship, oh mighty king of Erebor," the creature said, his voice coming out in a strange hiss, much like a snake ready to strike. "In exchange for your loyalty and aid, he is willing to provide you with many gifts, such as rings of power, much like he gave to your ancestors of old."

"And what exactly would we be required to do, in return for such _gifts_?" Thorin spat, knowing that the rings had been nothing but a curse to his people, a trick by Sauron to bring them under his dominion.

"Nothing of consequence, the mere smallest of favors," the servant of the dark lord replied. "My lord Sauron desires information concerning the creatures known as hobbits, specifically one going by the name of Baggins. For he has heard that one had dealings with your kind in the past. This thief has stolen from my master something that he wishes returned…a simple gold ring. It is but a little thing, a trifle really, but the lord of Mordor fancies it. Find this Baggins, and get from him what Sauron seeks, and the three remaining rings that your dwarf-sires possessed will be returned to you, as well as the realm of Moria." The hooded figure leaned forward, a pair of disturbing red eyes seemed to glow beneath his hood. "Do you refuse?"

"I say neither yea nor nay," Thorin informed him in a commanding tone. "I must consider this message and whether what you offer is of true benefit to my people."

"Consider well…but not too long," the stranger warned. "For Sauron has also made this offer to others, and he will only reward the ones who do his bidding…and bring retribution on those who refuse."

"The time of my thoughts is my own to spend," answered the king, crossing his arms over his chest and giving the creature a menacing glare.

"For now…perhaps," he responded, before mounting his horse and riding off into the night.

" _What_ was that?" Kili whispered, stepping forward and placing his hand on his uncle's shoulder. "He appeared as no man I've ever seen."

"It was a foul servant of an even fouler master," Thorin said through gritted teeth. "His offer may have seemed benign, but even a fool could hear the menace and deceit in his words. And the fact that he offered me all three of the surviving rings of power given to the dwarf lords only proves to me that Sauron was responsible for my father's death. For Thráin was wearing his ring, passed down from Durin the Third, when he disappeared many years ago. It is clear that the power which has reclaimed Mordor has not changed, and is ever the betrayer of old. Sauron cannot be trusted, and never will the dwarves fall victim to his lies and deceit again!"

"Who do you think he meant when he said others have been offered the same as us?" Fili asked, not at all liking the idea that someone might at that very moment be contemplating betraying Bilbo.

"My guess would be Dain and Brand…perhaps even Thranduil," Thorin mused. He then turned to a guard standing nearby. "You, take five others and go to Dale immediately. Tell king Brand that I desire to take council with him first thing in the morning. I must know whom the dark lord would try to make my enemies." The guard bowed and raced off to fulfill his assignment. Thorin then turned and looked at Dwalin and his nephews, the three of them wearing the same look of fear and worry as he. "We must protect Bilbo…at all costs."

.

.

The following morning, the king's council chambers was full, with everyone talking at once, yet no one knowing what to say.

"What are we going to do, Uncle?" Fili asked, slamming his fist down on the table before him. "The servants of Mordor are searching for Bilbo!"

"I know," the king grumbled, uneasy that their friend was now the focus of the enemy. "The question is… _why_?"

"Why does Sauron do anything?" Kili commented, throwing his hands up in disgust. "But we know that whatever the reason…it can't be good."

"He claimed that Bilbo was a thief…that he stole a ring from Sauron," Thorin reminded them. "Do any of you ever recall Bilbo having a ring?"

When all shook their heads, unable to remember seeing the hobbit ever wearing any kind of jewelry at all, Thorin continued.

"Yet that is what they claim we must retrieve from our friend," he muttered. "However, I fear that even should this token be restored to him, Sauron will not overlook such an offense, and that Bilbo's life is in grave danger."

"The cloaked messenger came to Dale as well," Brand told the dwarves, the king of Dale having arrived at sunrise to take council with Thorin over the distressing matter. He had brought his son, Prince Bard, with him. The young lad being only nineteen, yet taking after his great-grandfather in more than name only. Often, when Thorin caught sight of the lad, he could almost believe that his old friend walked the earth once more, the two being so alike in looks. "He also tried to tempt me with offers of power and riches, if I would give him information about hobbits…and the name of Baggins. I sent him away empty handed, offering nothing that might betray my grandfather's longtime friend."

"And we thank you for your loyalty, King Brand," Thorin told him with a nod of gratitude. "Yet we do not know how many other he has attempted to bribe."

"Well, you can count _me_ as another," came the unmistakable voice of Dain, the robust dwarf striding into the room with a look of pure rage on his face. "The vile creature dared to darken my door as well a little over a week ago."

"Dain!" Thorin said in astonishment. "When did you get here?"

"Just a few moments ago," the lord of the Iron Hills replied, walking through the parted crowd until he stood before his cousin. "I saddled my boar, gathered some troops, and rode as quickly as we could to warn you. Yet from what I just overheard, it would appear I'm too late."

"Your coming is greatly appreciated, as is your council, Dain," the king assured him. "The more that stand with us, the stronger we will be against the dark forces that seek to tear us apart."

"We must warn Bilbo," Balin insisted. "Yet it cannot be done by raven, for Lord Omak says he will no longer send his ravens over the Misty Mountains. The goblins have taken to shooting down any messenger birds they see flying over. Someone will have to go in person to Rivendell."

"I will go," Fili volunteered, stepping forward.

"I thank you for your willingness, my nephew," Thorin told him, but gave a shake of his head. "But I need you here. As the next in line for the throne, your place is within the mountain…as is mine."

"Then I will journey to Rivendell in his place," Kili offered.

"No!" came a sudden cry from Tauriel, causing all to turn and look at her in shock. "You…you can't go, Kili…not now."

"Why not?" he questioned, finding his wife's forbiddance rather odd. She had never insisted he remain behind before, no matter how dangerous the assignment. "If you worry about me so, you are welcome to come along." In fact, Kili would welcome her company on such a journey.

"No…I cannot go either," she said, bowing her head.

Thorin, who also found Tauriel's refusal rather uncharacteristic, narrowed his eyes and stared at the elleth with suspicion. When he saw her hand hover over her stomach for just a moment, Thorin's keen mind went wild. Could it be…?

"Tauriel…you're not making sense," Kili said in a confused manner. "Why can't either of us go to warn Bilbo?"

"Because…I am with child again," she admitted, her face turning a slight shade of pink at her confession being so public. "I…I planned on telling you the good news tonight, but now…I can't have you leaving on a journey that might take you away from Erebor for an unknown length of time, and risk missing the birth of this little one."

"A…a baby?" Kili stammered, his confused expression morphing into one of utter joy. "A BABY!" he cried, rushing forward and taking her in his arms, bringing her face down to his in order to kiss her tenderly. "I can't believe it…after so long…another child!"

It had indeed been many years since Anor had been born, causing the couple to assume that two were all they were ever meant to have. Yet the prospect of a new little one filled Kili with a sense of hope and pride.

"Congratulations brother!" Fili laughed, hugging the both of them, a wide smile nearly splitting his face. "Three is the perfect amount to have you know. And just wait till you two tell Ama and Adad!" For Dis and Flinn had chosen to mind the younger children while the important meeting was going on, keeping them away from this disturbing news. "She will go crazy, for you know how much she loves babies!"

"A new prince or princess!" Dwalin said, clapping Kili on the back, before giving Tauriel's hand a gentle kiss. "The mountain will be thrilled."

"Who cares about the mountain!" Kili stated also grinning from ear to ear. " _I'm_ the one who's thrilled!"

"I hope it's another lad," Frerin spoke up, earning a jab from Flinn at his side. "Ouch! What was that for? I'm just saying, with Torin gone, we could use more lads."

"You're being rude," Flinn huffed. "The babe will be what it will be, and everyone will love it."

"Thank you, Flinn," Tauriel smiled, touched by his statement.

"I too am very happy for the both of you," Thorin assured them, the joyous news exactly what was needed in such dark days. "With all the little ones growing up so quickly, we've been in need of a new babe to shake things up. Dis and Flinn will indeed be beyond happy." The king then grew serious, his expression turning somber. "But Tauriel is correct, with a babe on the way, neither of you can go to Rivendell," Thorin affirmed, knowing how important it was for his nephew to be on hand during the pregnancy and birth. "Yet who can we send to warn Bilbo? It would have to be someone he would trust."

"I will make the journey," Gimli spoke up, rising from his seat beside his father, Gloin. "I have never been to the home of the elves, yet I'm certain I can find my way. And Bilbo knows me, so he would believe my words."

"That he will," Gloin said, looking up at his son with pride. "You should take the path over the Misty Mountains to save time, for going by way of the Gap of Rohan will take too long."

"Is that safe?" Prince Bard asked, having heard tales of the goblins that inhabited the tunnels beneath the mountain.

"We could enlist the aid of Grimbeorn, the son of our friend the skin changer," Balin suggested. "It is said that he is now the leader of his mother's people, the woodmen living between the Anduin and Mirkwood. Beorn has grown old, yet still patrols the boarders of his own lands, keeping all manner of foul beasts at bay. Yet Grimbeorn has been known to offer safe passage over the Misty Mountains. He and his men have worked hard to keep the pass open between Dale and Rivendell…if any are brave enough to take that path."

"I am brave enough, and I request permission to go as well," Flinn spoke up, coming to stand beside Fili. "If the enemy is looking for a hobbit named Baggins, they could easily be led directly to the Shire… _and Frodo_. I need to warn my sword-brother. Please, may I go, father?"

"Not without me, you're not!" Frerin interjected, rushing forward and crossing his arms over his chest in a stubborn manner.

"While it appears that separating the two of you is out of the question," Fili laughed, placing his hand on his older son's shoulder. "You both have yet to reach adulthood, thus I'm not sure if sending you off on such a distant journey is a good idea."

"We've made the trip three times over," Flinn argued. "And we were a lot younger then! I'm seventy now, and Uncle Kili wasn't much older than that when he went on the journey to retake Erebor. You can't ask me to stay behind when Frodo might need me, Adad. The Shire is not very far from Rivendell… please, I just _have_ to go!"

"The lad has a point," Thorin noted, recalling two young dwarves begging him in the same fashion to let them following him on a quest to kill a dragon. "And sending Frerin along would be wise, since he's studying to be a healer and all."

"See, Uncle Thorin agrees," Flinn stated, turning his attention back to his father, his eyes begging him to relent.

"You know, if you don't let them go, they will just stow away like before," Dwalin chuckled, recalling the lads' last little prank.

"Fine!" Fili huffed, knowing he was outnumbered. "But you two get to be the ones to break this to your mother…not me!"

"Thanks Adad!" Flinn and Frerin cheered, giving him a quick hug before racing out the door. "Let's go pack!"

"You will have your work cut out for you, watching after them," Fili told Gimli with a heavy sigh. "But even I would not deny them the opportunity to go, seeing as how Frodo might actually be in as much danger as Bilbo, having the last name of Baggins and all."

"And before you ask, old friend," Thorin spoke up, seeing that Dwalin had opened his mouth to do so. "I would love to send you along, for I know you fear for your son's safety should the servants of Mordor actually locate the Shire, but I need you here. I cannot spare you at this time, with the enemy surrounding us on all sides. I need my war-chief here at my side."

"I…I understand," Dwalin nodded, shoving the nagging fear for his son deep down as he squared his shoulders.

"I will write a letter immediately for you to take to Bilbo, Gimli," Thorin stated. "And one for Elrond, and perhaps Gandalf as well. Let's hope they can shed some light on all this!" Thorin hated not knowing what was going on. "But having servants of Sauron hunting you is never good, and it grieves me greatly to think that our gentle hobbits are now targets of the enemy. I just hope we can warn Bilbo in time," the dwarf king grumbled, knowing he would not rest easy until everyone he cared about was safe.

.

.

Sier was less than pleased to hear that her lads would be off on another journey, and this time heading over the Misty Mountains! But after hearing their reasons, and talking at length with Fili, she at last relented. Thankfully, along with Gimli, and the two princes, Thorin was sending a full squad of soldiers with them for protection. Dain decided to return to the Iron Hills very soon, not wishing to leave his kingdom without their king for very long, especially during such dark times. Thorin only hoped the weather would hold, for the Misty Mountains were not pleasant to cross at any time of year, but worse when faced with rain or snow.

.

.

The following day, after Tam had heard that a group of dwarves had come from the Iron Hills, she hurried down to see if any of the friends she had made while staying there were among them. To her delight, Astra, a stout warrior lass whom she had grown close to had, made the trip. The two laughed and hugged, not having seen each other in almost ten years. When Tam stepped back, Astra marveled over the plump round belly that betrayed the coming of a child.

"You're going to have a baby!" Astra cried, thrilled for her friend. "I was overjoyed when you wrote and told me that the dwarrow you had your heart set on finally recognized you as his _one_. But now this?"

"This will actually be number two," Tam said proudly, patting her stomach. "We already have a little lad, who's with my Amad right now, named Jaruth. He's almost five."

"Ah, almost ready for his naming ceremony!" Astra grinned.

"And what about you? Any handsome dwarrow giving _you_ the eye?" Tam asked, knowing that she and her friend had often spoken about their desires to wed.

"Not yet," Astra said with a roll of her eyes. "I'm starting to think I'll end up being wed to my craft. But that's all right, I mean I enjoy being a soldier, and am working my way up in the ranks quite nicely. I hope to be squad leader by next year."

"Excellent!" Tam commended. "You're one of the best fighters I know, Astra. Anyone would be a fool not to notice your skills."

"Sadly, that's all any dwarrow notices," she laughed. "So are you going to introduce me to your husband and son before I must head back to the Iron Hills? Lord Dain wishes to depart very soon, he says."

"Of course! If you're free, we can go right now," Tam offered.

"Free as a bird," Astra assured her, turning around so quickly that she ran directly into a passing dwarf. The two of them managed to get their legs tangled up, and ended up falling onto the stone floor, right in the middle of the large entryway.

"Oh! Forgive me, Master Dwarf," Astra begged, having landed on top of the red-bearded male none too gently. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"N-n-no trouble lass," Gimli stammered, not only shocked by the unexpected encounter…but completely mesmerized by the pair of sky blue eyes staring down at him. "I'm just happy I broke your fall."

"As a soldier, it wouldn't be the first time I was laid out flat by an opponent," she chuckled, rising to her feet and offering the dwarrow her hand in assistance. "The name's Astra, daughter of Munro, at your service," she said with a bow.

"Gimli, son of Gloin, at yours and your family's," he responded. "I don't think I've seen you around before."

"And you wouldn't," Tam interjected. "Astra is from the Iron Hills, and came with Lord Dain as part of his contingent."

"Ahhh, that would explain it," Gimli nodded, unable to take his eyes off the fair maid. She was not a dainty thing, but her form and curves were rather pleasing to his way of thinking, in fact…he found her downright adorable. And the fact that she had just landed on top of him, well that was doing things to his person that he was suddenly hard-pressed to explain.

"We have to be going now, Gimli," Tam informed him, taking Astra by the arm and pulling at her gently. "I'm off to introduce my friend to Jorun and little Jaruth."

"Of course," Gimli nodded, stepping aside so the lasses could easily pass.

"Sorry again for knocking you down," Astra called, looking over her shoulder at the red-bearded dwarf as they headed off. "But I hope to run into you again, Master Gimli!"

"Any time, lass," he grinned back, waving as she disappeared around the corner. Gimli couldn't wipe the smile off his face, nor could he explain the odd sensation that seemed to race through him, light lightning coursing through his veins. "Feel free to run into me _any_ time, Lady Astra," he whispered to himself, before continuing on his way, with a light spring in his step.

.

.

"So…what's the story with him?" Astra begged, pumping her friend for information the moment the two were out of earshot. "Is he single? Is he looking? Is he nice?"

"Yes to all the above…I think," Tam said with a laugh. "I mean, I know he's single, he's also very nice, but I guess I honestly don't know for sure if he's looking, per se. Jorun told me last night that Gimli just volunteered to go on an assignment for King Thorin, so he will be leaving Erebor in only a few days, and no one knows exactly when he will be returning. But as one of my husband's best friends, as well as high in the king's favor, I wholeheartedly recommend him to you. And from what I just witnessed…I think you may have sparked some interest in him as well."

"Yet no dwarf worth his salt would lay his duties aside simply to pursue a dam…and one he has just met, no less," Astra said in a forlorn tone.

"He would if you were his _one_ ," Tam pointed out. "No one can ignore Mahal's choice."

"Still, Master Gimli will be leaving on his journey, and I'll be heading home to the Iron Hills," the dark-haired dam said with a sigh. "I guess it simply wasn't meant to be."

"I wouldn't give up hope just yet, Astra," Tam giggled. "I mean, look at how long I had to wait for Jorun…and now I'm about to give birth to baby number two! One never knows what the future holds…do they?"

"No, I suppose they don't," the Iron Hills maiden nodded. "Maybe Gimli and I will meet again, at a time more convenient for…for…well, _you_ know!"

"That I do," Tam laughed, patting her belly with a slight blush. "That I do."

* * *

 **HEY, look...Gimli might have found his _ONE_! Guess we - and he - will have to wait and see.**

 **Sorry about Tilda.**

 **Tor and Holly have a baby...and named him Fundin!**

 **And Tam and Jorun have one and 1/2 babies.**

 **Hmmm, looks like the war of the rings is starting. And Yippeeee, Flinn and Frerin get to go to Rivendell. Sier is NOT going to be happy!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **abc:** I do try and keep you all entertained with as stead a stream of chapters as I can. ha ha. As for what Flinn will do - I can't tell you...but you will be finding out very soon. ha ha. And I would never be offended by you asking questions! Yep, the dams are more 'attune' to that stuff I think, and they are pretty much awake and ready to go long before those sleepy males wake up. ha ha. But it is only fair, since with so few dams for a dwarf to bond with, it's better that they stay asleep until things are for sure and certain, that way they don't get their hearts broke or hand out in a state of sexual frustration for years. ha ha. More fun to come! Thanks.

 **Feu d'Argent:** Yep, being a dwarf, smelling the ale is much preferred to coffee. ha ha. I agree, a king should pass his crown on BEFORE he passes on himself. Better for everyone. I think everyone in Middle Earth should just live forever...well, except orcs and the other bad guys. Flinn is packed and ready to go at a moment's notice. Just say the word. Thanks. (anxiously waiting for my crown)

 **Emrfangirl:** Weddings are nice, right? Sorry about the deaths though. Frerin has studied with anyone who would teach him, and of course Thranduil would have let him pick his healer's brains. ha ha. And sorry you are dreading more deaths. I just hope that some of the major ones you are worried about never come to pass. I do plan on sticking MOSTLY to canon...but there are a few little tweaks I have planned here and there. Nothing major though. That will all be revealed very soon. Thanks


	179. Chapter 179

.

 **STOP**

 **! WARNING !**

 **The FF site was acting up earlier this week, and when I posted chapter 178 on Monday, it did not notify everyone that a new chapter was up.**

 **So make sure you read that one first if you haven't already.**

 **Don't miss a chapter or you will be lost.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 179**

 **~X~**

* * *

As it went, it took more than just a few days to organize things, and a full week has passed before the company was ready to ride. Dis threw a big party the night before everyone was to leave, insisting that the news of Kili and Tauriel's upcoming baby be celebrated as a family. And since Gimli, Flinn, and Frerin were heading for Rivendell, and Dain back to the Iron Hills, there was no time to delay.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a grandmother…again!" Dis all but sobbed, hugging both Kili and Tauriel for what seemed like the hundredth time. "With all the wee ones growing up so fast, it'll be nice to have a babe in arms once more."

"We figure that the child will be born in late spring or early summer of next year," Kili stated, knowing that while Ithil had taken almost a full twelve months, Anor had arrived after only ten…so there was no telling how long this third one would take.

"And do you know what it will be yet?" Sier asked, just as tickled as Dis over the prospect of a new prince or princess.

"No, not yet," Tauriel laughed. "Kili's already asked me at least a dozen times since finding out one is on the way. But soon I will know."

"Or…maybe I will dream about this one first!" Kili stated, looking hopeful. "I mean, Tauriel gets to have this amazing bond with our little one even before it's born, don't you think it's only fair I find out what it will be first?"

"When _you_ spend nearly a year carrying a child inside you, Kili, _then_ you would deserve any of the little benefits that your wife gets," Dis huffed, shaking her head in exasperation.

"Just give up, Son," older Flinn instructed. "You'll never win this argument. And believe me…I've tried."

.

.

Later, Fili sat his sons down in a quiet corner and did his best to warn them about everything he felt they may face on their trek over the Misty Mountains.

"Watch out for the stone giants," he began, instructing them in all seriousness. "And try not to travel when it is raining, the rocks and small pathways can be very slippery. Oh, and under no circumstances should you ever seek shelter in a cave!"

"Oh, I think we learned _that_ lesson back when we were nabbed from that cave by Gorbash's goons," Frerin said with a shudder of revulsion. "I still wake up with nightmares about that orc licking me to see if I would tasted good enough to eat!"

"We promise to be extra careful, Adad…honest," Flinn swore, doing his best to set his father's mind at ease. "We'll listen to Gimli, do everything he says, and not take any unnecessary chances."

"And if anyone scrapes their knee, I'll be there to patch them up," Frerin added, hoping that such minor injuries would be the extent of their medical issues.

"I know you two are growing up, nearly adult dwarrow now, but to me and your mother you will always be our little dwarflings," Fili admitted, staring at them as if he were indeed seeing the children they once were. "Now, go visit with your Amad for a while, and if she wants to hug or kiss you…"

"We know," Frerin cut him off with a sigh of resignation. "Just let her."

"Don't worry, Adad…we'll even offer some of our own, without her having to ask," Flinn assured him.

"WHAT?" Frerin gaped. "We will?"

"Yes…we will!" Flinn told his brother sternly. "And with a smile on our faces."

.

.

Gimli had spent most of the evening thinking about the pretty dark haired dam he had met a few days ago. He had not been able to get her out of his mind, and he was beginning to wonder why that was. The dwarrow was not a fool, and his father had told him all he needed to know about finding his _one_ , but right now, the timing had to be the worst. He was going on a journey for the king, assigned to deliver a very important message, as well as watch over the two princes…Gimli couldn't afford to be distracted by a dam!

But he was.

Later that night, as he was making his way back to his quarters, wishing to turn in early so he would be fresh for morning, something strange and unexplained compelled him to wander up to the battlement overlooking Dale. The moon was full, and there was a very pleasant breeze blowing up from the valley, making Gimli smile. He would miss Erebor while he was gone.

Yet his breath caught in his throat when he saw the very lass who had captivated him standing at the far end, leaning against the stone wall, staring out into the night.

"Lady Astra?" he said, causing the dam to turn and look at him, a wide smile gracing her pretty lips. "What are you doing out here?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I took a walk," she explained. "And you?"

"On my way back from a party, and thought I'd just get a breath of fresh air," he answered.

"Had a bit too many, did ya?" Astra teased, making the dwarrow blush.

"Well, I won't lie to ya, lass, I _was_ rather deep in my cups by the end," he laughed. "But I can hold my ale."

"Good to know," she nodded. "Perhaps I'll have to test you with that one day. I'm no slouch myself when it comes to a good old fashion drinking game."

"Oh, really?" Gimli was intrigued.

"My father was a warrior, and his father before him, as well as my two brothers," she revealed. "So I was raised cutting my teeth on a blade and lulled to sleep by the sound of a battle cry. I'm no delicate flower, Master Gimli, and I ain't never pretended to be."

If at all possible, the red bearded dwarf found he admired her all the more. She had dazzling eyes, a perky little nose, and hair the color of the ravens…and yet, for all her lovely qualities, it was her fierce, no-nonsense attitude that attracted him to her the most. Now here was a lass who could fight at his side, stand toe to toe with him in an argument, and still turn his heart to mush with only a smile. What a dam!

When Gimli realized that his mind had been wandering, and he had failed to respond to her last statement, he cleared his throat, trying to think of something to say.

"So…you'll be leaving for the Iron Hills tomorrow with Lord Dain?" he inquired.

"Aye, that I will," she nodded. "And you? I hear you'll be heading west, over the Misty Mountains."

"That I will," Gimli stated. "Not sure when I'll return though. But I'll be taking the two princes with me, so I dare not let them be gone too long. Princess Sier would have my beard!"

"Oh, dear," Astra laughed, taking a few steps forward as she reached her hand out, lightly touching Gimli's long facial hair. "That would be a shame, master dwarf, for you have such a fine looking beard. I bet you're the envy of all the dwarrow in Erebor."

Gimli didn't know what to say, his heart was beating wildly, and he found himself completely tongue-tied. No lass had ever touched his beard before, other than his amad - _and_ Lady Dis one time, when she'd grabbed him by it to drag him off to be disciplined by his parents for some foolish prank. Yet _this_ time was nothing like those…and he liked it!

"Now…I…I don't know about that," he said with a blush, though he didn't step back or try to extract her fingers. "It's no better than any other dwarrow's."

"Oh, I beg to differ," Astra hummed, loving the feel of it as she ran her fingers through the tip. "I'm highly impressed by it."

"Well…thank you, lass," he said, a little bit out of breath by now.

"Too bad you won't be heading east tomorrow, instead of west," she said with a heavy sigh. "But maybe after you return? I'm sure that Lord Dain would always welcome the king's favored warrior to the Iron Hills. Perhaps you could come and visit one day?"

"I just might do that, lass," Gimli grinned, heartened by the invitation. "And since Dain and I _are_ distant cousins and all, I'm pretty sure I would not be turned away at the gates."

"My, what an impressive lineage," Astra said, her eyes opening wide. "Perhaps I have set my sights too high, for I'm no one special. Not from a noble family or anything…just a plain warrior lass."

"Oh, there's nothing plain about you, Astra!" Gimli was quick to state, lest she give up and leave. "I find you highly intriguing, and well worth my time and trouble."

"You think me trouble, Master Gimli?" the dark haired dam laughed, her flirtatious tone doing things to his mind…and body.

"Trouble of the worst kind," he joked back, giving her a wide grin. "For I fear, that given time, you could easily break my heart."

"While I may have been bred for battle, I promise that _you_ have nothing to fear from me," she told him with a sly grin. Then her expression became thoughtful. "Yet, since we'll be forced to part ways come morning, and for an undisclosed amount of time…I feel the urge to be bold with you, Master Gimli."

"Oh…how so?" he questioned.

"Like this," Astra revealed, grabbing him by the front of his tunic and pulling him to her, bringing their lips together in a none-too gentle kiss. Yet Gimli didn't mind a bit!

It was his first official kiss, but if he had his way, it most certainly wouldn't be the last. Yet just as quickly as it had begun, Astra called it quits and pushed Gimli away.

"Now, don't you go thinking me a lass of loose morals for that," she warned. "I'm simply a dam who goes after what she wants, and I won't apologize for being myself. And I realize you're the one who has to decide if I might be your _one_ , or if there is any hope for the two of us, but should you return from your journey and be thinking that I am…well, you know where to find me." She then straightened, smoothed down her hair, and squared her shoulders. "Until then, I bid you goodnight, and hope you have a safe trip." And with a final bow of her head, she breezed past the stunned dwarrow and headed down the steps, disappearing from view.

Gimli was once again left speechless…but suddenly without any doubt about where he would be heading the moment he returned from Rivendell. He had heard that the Iron Hills were rather lovely in the fall.

.

.

The following morning, Thorin and all the royal family, as well as many more loved ones, turned out to see the two parties away. Gimli, the two princes, and his group of soldiers off to warn Bilbo, and Dain and his soldiers heading for the Iron Hills. As Dain and Thorin said their farewells, Sier and Fili did their best to remain strong as their sons prepared to depart. Freya was once again being left behind, and she was not the least bit happy about it. However, having learned their lessons the hard way, her parents aimed to keep a very close eye on their daughter, for fear she slip away and try to follow her brothers…again!

"We'll give Bilbo your best when we see him," Flinn assured them, waving from atop his pony, a sturdy little colt named Sunny. The tawny palomino was one of several that Storm had sired during his long and happy life in Erebor, the faithful pony having lived far beyond his expected years. The entire royal family had mourned his loss, but the spirited offspring he had left behind were proving to be just as smart and loyal as their sire. Flinn, of course, had been given first pick, and had chosen Sunny, or more correctly, Sunny had picked Flinn. The two were now quite a team, with mount and rider almost reading each other's thoughts.

"Try to send word if at all possible," Sier begged, knowing that such opportunities were unlikely, but she desperately wanted to know about their progress.

"And if you go to the Shire, give Tor, Holly, and little Fundin a hug from us," Bergie added. "And give that little lad those presents we sent with you as well. We want our grandson to know that we love him."

"We won't forget," Frerin assured her, sitting atop his own pony as well. He too had inherited a foal from Storm, but the younger prince had chosen a little filly, one that inherited her sire's dapple grey coloring. Misty, as he called her, was gentle and patient, and she had both a sure foot and easy gate. Frerin then turned and waved one last time at his family, hating to see his mother so upset by their leaving.

Flinn too was feeling the pain of parting, but he felt the need to go, to protect his sword-brother from coming to harm due to mistaken identity. Yet, even as distracted as he was, the prince's keen eyes did not miss the intense looks exchanged between Gimli and a pretty dark haired dam from Dain's company. _Well now…what was going on there?_

"Ride swiftly, and return in the same manner as you left, healthy and hale," Thorin called, raising his hand to those leaving. "May Mahal bless your journey."

So with everyone calling their farewells, Gimli took the lead and headed out, looking back one final time as he glimpsed Astra doing the same.

He would definitely miss that lass.

.

.

The summer proved to be a long one, with time creeping by without any word from Gimli or the two princes. Thankfully, Tauriel's pregnancy was the perfect distraction to keep Sier from missing, and desperately worrying about, her sons. The two sisters-in-law spent many of their days planning and preparing for the upcoming baby. Kili, ever the proud father, did all he could to ease his wife's burden, though she had yet to even start showing.

"It's a lass!" Kili all but shouted, waking up one morning with a wide smile on his face. "We're gunna have a lass!"

"What?" Tauriel mumbled, blinking the sleep from her eyes as her husband's exuberant voice woke her from her slumber. "What are you talking about?"

"I dreamed of our child!" Kili explained, throwing back the covers as he leaped out of bed, pacing back and forth as he ran his fingers through his sleep tousled hair. "I dreamed that we had a lass! That you and I were holding her in our arms, and she was healthy and oh, so beautiful!"

"Did you now?" Tauriel smiled, sitting up and watching her husband as he paced the floor. "And are you certain this was a premonition of what's to come, and not merely the product of your over-active imagination and several pints of ale?"

Kili stopped and glared at her for a moment, a bit frustrated by her lack of faith in him.

"NO…it was real!" he stated firmly. "Well, it wasn't really real, but a dream about real events…events that are for sure to happen. I know it means we're going to have a lass." He then got a very smug grin on his face. "And I found out before you did!"

"And what if, in a few more weeks, I grow to feel that it is a lad I carry?" she questioned. "Then what? Will you still remain adamant that our child is female?"

"I…I don't know!" he huffed once more. "Why are you doubting me?"

"I'm not," she giggled, holding out her hand to him in an apologetic manner. "I was merely teasing you, my love. If you say we are having a daughter, then I believe you. And I couldn't be happier about it either. I too have been hoping for a lass this time."

"Well wonder no more, for I can tell you without any doubt in my mind, that we will have the prettiest red-haired lass with your green eyes and lovely smile," Kili all but crowed, crawling back into bed and cuddling with his happy wife.

"And what shall we call her?" Tauriel asked, loving how excited Kili was over this.

"I like the name Elenath…like we talked about before," he suggested.

"The elven word for stars?" Tauriel nodded with a smile. "I love that. Then we will have the moon, sun, and stars…all within the reach of our arms."

"And I'll never let them be farther away from us than that, my love," he assured her. "A little lass…I can't wait."

"Me either," Tauriel agreed. They grew quiet, both lost in their own thoughts, until the elf lass could feel her husband begin to fidget. And knowing Kili as well as she did, she couldn't help but laugh. "Go on, go tell your brother the good news," she said with a sigh. "I know you are itching to do so."

"Thank you!" he cried, kissing her on the cheek quickly before bounding out of bed and racing for the door.

"Kili!" Tauriel called, halting him before he could exit.

"What?" he asked, hopping up and down on one foot and then another in anticipation.

"Put your clothes on first," she giggled. "I think Erebor has seen quite enough of you in an undressed state."

"Oh! Right!" Kili blushed, looking down to see that he was only wearing some sleeping pants. "Good idea."

.

.

The going had been slow and difficult for Gimli and his companions, but with the help of Grimbeorn, and the strong woodmen who served as guides over the Misty Mountains, they at last made it safely to Rivendell, arriving at dusk on the eleventh day of October. Weary beyond words, they were welcomed by Lord Elrond himself, as they crossed the bridge into Imladris.

"Hail friends from Erebor," the tall dark-haired elf greeted them. "You have come far and through many perils. What brings you?"

"We come seeking Bilbo Baggins," Gimli explained, dismounting and bowing in respect to Elrond. "We bring evil tidings that concerns him, for the enemy is searching for our hobbit friend."

"That is indeed dark news," the elf nodded. "Yet such things are not unknown to us, for we too have heard rumors that Sauron is seeking Master Baggins. But be assured, he is here, residing in safety among us. Yet tell me…have you by chance encountered any others on the road?"

"A passel of goblins and one or two wargs," Gimli answered. "Nothing we couldn't handle, especially with a skin changer along for most of the way. Why do you ask?"

"We have had word that the nine are abroad," the ancient elf revealed with a worried look. "I have sent out those capable of confronting such evil in hopes that they might locate a small group traveling from the Shire, and guide them safely to our borders."

"The Shire?" Flinn gasped, jumping down from his pony and striding forward, desperate for more information. "Who is journeying from the Shire?"

"Ah, welcome Prince Flinn," Elrond smiled, recognizing the young dwarf, though he was now much taller and more muscular than when they had last met. "I see that you have indeed grown to favor your father and grandfather in looks. Yet your directness you get from your Uncle Thorin, I believe."

"Forgive me, Lord Elrond," Flinn said, blushing slightly at his rudeness. "But we have come a long way in hopes of delivering our warning, and now to hear that other hobbits might be in danger…I find I cannot help but fear for my sword-brother, Frodo."

"As well you should," Elrond stated, his expression once more turning grim. "For he, along with three others, were said to be heading our way, but we have not had word of their whereabouts in quite a while. And as I said, the nine have been seen between here and Bree. We indeed fear for their safety."

"Who are these nine you keep talking about?" Frerin asked, always eager to learn something new.

"The Black Riders…the nine Ring Wraiths," Elrond explained. "They were once great kings of men, but the nine rings of power that Sauron gave them corrupted them, twisting them into evil servants of his, now bound by him to do his bidding. They are terrible creatures that go about hooded and cloaked in black, and they have the power to freeze a man's blood, and steel his courage."

"That sounds an awful lot like the foul beast that came to Erebor looking for Mister Bilbo!" Gimli revealed, causing Elrond to look at him in confusion.

"It would seem that you do have tales to tell." He then gestured for others to come forth, taking their ponies to be cared for, before inviting them into his peaceful home.

"But what about Frodo?" Flinn demanded, unwilling to take his ease while his sword-brother might be in danger. "We have to go looking for him!"

"I have already sent out many riders, one of them being Lord Glorfindel," the ruler of Imladris revealed. "Everything within my power is being done to see that they are given safe passage, and you leaving now would only put _you_ in danger as well. As I said, I have sent out those strong enough to turn the nine aside…we can only hope that they are found quickly."

Flinn did not seem at all satisfied by this, but he knew better than to go against the council of Elrond, so with a sigh of defeat, he followed their host into his home. Still, the young dwarf was unable to stop himself from looking back, his eyes scanning the dense forest that surrounded the last homely house west of the sea, desperately hoping to catch a glimpse of his sword-brother.

"Wherever you are, Frodo…" Flinn whispered to himself. "Please be safe."

* * *

 **Well, they made it to Rivendell! Now they just have to wait for Frodo and the others to get there too. Better hurry up, Flinn is not known for his patience. ha ha.**

 **So...looks like Kili thinks it will be a lass. How nice that he got to find out first.**

 **And yes, Kili, put on clothes before you go telling Fili your good news.**

 **Well, apparently Gimli is head over heels in love now...too bad he is off the next day!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Guest: (concerning your review from chapter 79)** Sorry the whole "Frodo the Ring Bearer" at the wedding made you sad. But I just couldn't help the little play on words there. And now that you've caught up here, you can see it's just about to come back into play. ha ha. I am happy you are enjoying the story and thanks for the kind review!

 **abc:** You are welcome. I too have not seen many updates on stories I follow. So sad. But I am so close to the end, there is no way I'm giving up now! ha ha. I hope that Tilda will be my last sad death scene. I hated to do it, but there was no way to make her live forever. Yep, I left Gloin at home, and sent Gimli as the head dude. ha ha. And BABIES for everyone...well, most everyone. Little Fundin, Tam and Jorun's two and now one more for Kili and Tauriel. I had to find SOME reason for him to stay in Erebor. ha ha. As for Gimli...oh yes, I didn't want Dena to end up without any grandbabies, ha ha. And I always thought he deserved to find love. But don't worry, he and Legolas will still be the very best of buddies! Thanks.

 **arrondissement:** Drat...I guess I forgot that the dwarves knew about the ring that Bilbo had. ha ha. See what happens when you haven't read the acutal book in so long and you rely too much on the movie? Oh well, I've changed so many other things so far, what's one more? ha ha. Tauriel is a bit 'male rich' at home, but with them being Kili's sons...she's not EVER bored. ha ha. As for the guy who came and spoke to Thorin at the gate...I think it was just one of the Black Riders...I think...and if not, I made it just one of the Black Riders. ha ha. Tae is still way too young (as is Flinn) to be thinking about making any babies, no matter what color of hair they have. ha ha. But don't give up hope yet. Gimli and Leggy will still be BFFs, but I really want Dena to be a grandmother. ha ha. I decided that Holly and Tor couldn't have kids TOO soon or they would be all grown up by the time Dwalin and Bergie got to see them. So I made them wait, but I am blaming Tor's dwarf genes on this, not Holly's infertility. Dwarves take longer at times, and Tor does not have as much Durin blood in him...but they will have one or two more before they are done. Also, you have to remember that I kind of messed with the ages early on, bringing Frodo into the story sooner than I should have, so don't go freaking out about deaths and ages too much. And don't worry, my story will not last long enough for ANY of the dwarf/hobbit couples to get old enough to die. NOT. GUNNA. HAPPEN!

 **Feu d'Argent:** Oh, boy! I love my crown like Amy from Big Bang Theory loved her tiara. ha ha. ("put it on me, put it on me, put it on me!") Yes, Tilda's passing was sad...but necessary. Oh, come on, Tam is happy and she want's her friend to be happy too. And who better to fix her up with than Gimli? And this just gives Gimli something to look forward to when he gets home! I can't remember where I read it...probably on line somewhere...that Bard II looked a lot like his great-grandfather. And when is my coronation? I need to pencil it in on my calendar. ha ha. Thanks!

 **Emrfangirl:** Yes, but Tilda got to say bye to her 'brothers' and that's a good thing. I think this is just good motivation for Gimli to come back all safe and sound. ha ha. Incentive! Tal is more dwarf than hobbit, so she will not be 'looking' at the lads till she is much older. And poor Dwalin couldn't handle her growing up too fast. ha ha. I can't tell you yet what plans I have for Flinn and Frerin during the war of the rings...but you will find out soon enough. Promise. Thanks!


	180. Chapter 180

.

 **! STOP !**

 ***WARNING***

 **It appears that the FF site is STILL acting up, and not sending out notices of posted chapters. So please make sure you are reading the correct one in order...don't get mixed up and skip one.**

 **Hopefully, the site will fix itself soon. *sigh***

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 180**

 **~X~**

* * *

For seven days, Flinn waited and worried, begging anyone who rode in for word about his friend…yet no one knew anything. It was nice visiting with Bilbo, though their friend had grown older, and tended to doze off now and then while they were speaking. Flinn, as well as Gimli and Frerin, were happy that the dear hobbit was safe within the walls of Rivendell, where it would appear that no forces of the enemy could harm him.

On the morning of the eleventh, Gandalf rode in, yet much to Flinn's dismay, the grey wizard new no more than he about Frodo's whereabouts. He was at least able to give them hope that Frodo was not alone, saying that not only was Sam Gamgee with him, but a Ranger as well. No one was quite sure of the identity of the other two hobbits who were seen traveling with them, however. And while it was good to have Gandalf's reassurance that Frodo was not alone, and that many were out searching for them…that did not stop Flinn from fretting over his sword-brother. _Where was he?_

Yet on the twentieth of October, news came in at last…yet it was not all good news. Glorfindel had indeed located the errant hobbits, yet not before they were set upon by the Black Riders that Elrond had told them about, wounding Frodo with a blade to his shoulder. Later on, another encounter with the wraiths caused him to be separated from his companions, the others wishing to get Frodo away safe, and to Rivendell as quickly as possible. Glorfindel's horse, Asfaloth, had born the wounded hobbit as far as the Ford of Bruinen, where the waters of the river rose up in a magnificent display, sweeping the enemy far away downstream.

Frodo was then taken to the halls of healing, where Elrond himself tended to his wounds. Frerin, always keen on learning new techniques in medicine, was allowed to be present, quietly standing off to the side in order to observe. He would come out periodically and give his brother and Gimli updates on Frodo's condition, until Elrond said there was nothing more for the dwarf prince to see, and sent him out as well. Gimli went to update Bilbo, while the two brothers waited there.

By the time Frodo's other companions arrived, Elrond had left, promising to check on his progress later, with Flinn and Frerin keeping watch at his door.

"How is Mister Frodo?" Sam Gamgee begged to know the moment he was led to where his friend was being kept. "Is he going to live?"

"They have not told us anything for sure yet," Flinn informed him, seeing just how distraught everyone was.

"Lord Elrond has seen to him personally, and if anyone in Arda can heal him, he can," Frerin spoke up. "He worries that a piece of the blade might still be in the wound, but they cannot find anything as of yet. He is unconscious right now, and Gandalf said he will let us know when we can see him."

"But he's not out of the woods yet," Flinn told them, looking disheartened by that fact. He then took note of the other two hobbits who had entered with Sam. "Merry, Pippin! You came as well? I've heard that you've not had an easy time getting here."

"That's an understatement!" Merry nodded, looking as if he had been drug through a muddy bog…twice. "But what are _you_ doing here? You two are a long way from Erebor."

"We came to deliver a message from King Thorin," Flinn explained. "Yet when we arrived, we were told that Frodo and three others were lost in the wilds."

"And we still would be, if not for Strider here," Pippin agreed, gesturing to the tall man standing behind them, also looking eager for news about Frodo.

"Strider?" Flinn questioned, taking a good look at him, before his eyes opened in surprise. "Thorongil?"

"Aye, Prince Flinn," the man said with a bow of his head. "It is I. Though I no longer go by that name. I am Aragorn now…or Strider to some. It has been many years since we last met, and I did not think you would remember me."

"And why wouldn't I?" the dwarf prince questioned. "You saved my Uncle Kili from being eaten by a bear. That's something that is hard to forget."

"Ah, yes, Prince Kili," Aragorn nodded with a wide smile. "And how is your accident prone kin?"

"Still prone to accidents," Frerin laughed. "Though becoming a father has caused him to settle down some. That and Aunt Tauriel's influence."

"Is your aunt well? As well as the rest of your kin?" Aragorn asked.

"She is, as are the rest of our family," Flinn assured him. "Yet, right now I'm more concerned about my sword-brother. He looked so pale and lifeless when they brought him in, what happened?"

"Mister Frodo was attacked by Black Riders," Sam explained, the fear and pain in his eyes telling Flinn that it had been a frightening thing indeed. "Oh, it was terrible Flinn," the sandy haired hobbit lamented. "If it were not for Strider here, we would all be dead now for sure. In the end, it was poor Mister Frodo, that took the worst of it."

"But Elrond has the skills to heal him, young Samwise," Aragorn reminded the distraught hobbit. "You need to have faith, and try to rest."

"I won't be able to rest at all until I've seen Mister Frodo up and around with my own eyes!" Sam stated firmly, plopping down on one of the benches by the door. "And here I'll sit until I can do just that."

"Well, then we can keep each other company," Flinn agreed, taking a seat next to Sam. "For I'm not leaving either."

"What about dinner?" Pippin asked, a touch of disappointment in his tone.

"Or a hot bath?" Merry added, looking down at his muddy feet and clothes.

"A bath will have to wait, and you can bring me my dinner right here, if you've a mind to," Sam said stubbornly.

"Very well, we will not attempt to displace you," Aragorn nodded, seeing the stubborn look in Sam's eyes. "I will see to your companions and then have someone return with provisions for you both."

"I'll join you," Frerin stated, heading for the door. "I'd like to hear more about what tempted the four of you to leave the Shire. I thought, other than Mister Bilbo, you hobbits never went on adventures."

"Not by choice, I can guarantee you that!" Pippin stated, heading out of the room, talking a mile a minute and telling Frerin everything that had happened to them since setting foot out of the Shire.

.

.

Once the others had gone, Flinn turned and looked at Sam, the poor little hobbit looking completely worn out.

"I wish I had known all this was going on," the dwarf said in a sad voice. "I feel terrible that I was not there to help him."

"How do you think I feel?" Sam's tone revealing his misery. "I _was_ there and still unable to protect Mister Frodo. After that foul thing stabbed him, he just kept getting sicker and sicker, and there was nothing I could do."

"Well, you managed to get him to where he could receive healing…and Lord Elrond promises he will do everything possible to help him," Flinn stated, doing his best to placate the worried hobbit. "But don't give up hope, Sam, nor blame yourself, for Frodo wouldn't want that, and you know it. As much as we would like, we can't always protect those we care about…it is a sad fact of life."

"So it would seem," Sam said with a sigh of disappointment.

The two fell into an uneasy silence, with Sam unable to stop himself from dozing now and then, until Gandalf came out and said they could both come in.

"He is not out of danger yet, but we have done all we can at the moment," the grey wizard informed them. "You can sit with him if you like, but do not expect him to wake just yet. But speak to him, let him know you are here and that he is safe, it might help chase away any bad dreams."

"Will…will he die, Mister Gandalf?" Sam nearly sobbed, seeing Frodo looking so pale.

"We hope not," was all the wizard could say on the matter. "Elrond is doing research now, thinking perhaps a piece of the blade broke off inside the wound…but we are not sure." He then laid his hand upon Sam's shoulder. "Do not give up hope, Master Samwise…Frodo's proven to be the sturdy sort. There's still hope." He then gave Flinn a nod of sympathy as well, before leaving the two alone with Frodo.

"His hand…it's so cold," Sam told Flinn, holding the icy appendage close to his chest. "That can't be good."

"Nothing about this is good," the young dwarf agreed, sitting on the other side of the bed. "We just have to do as Gandalf said…stay with him, and not give up hope."

.

.

However, as the days dragged on, and Frodo didn't improve, that became harder and harder. Flinn and Sam took turns sleeping and eating, making sure that one of them stayed with him at all times. Elrond was in around the clock, checking on him, assessing the wound, and taking council with any who had experience with such a wound. Bilbo, Merry, Pippin, and Frerin visited often, though it was Sam and Flinn who kept a constant vigil. Aragorn and Glorfindel visited as well, though they were kept busy with other matters, chiefly the protection of Rivendell and gathering information on the strength and location of the enemy. Even confined mostly to Frodo's bedside, they had heard that many were arriving from every direction, seeking advice or bringing messages of great importance. However, the only thing that Flinn and Sam were concerned about was Frodo.

Finally, four days after having been brought in, Elrond was at last able to locate and extract the sliver of the blade that had indeed embedded itself in Frodo's shoulder. According to Frerin, who was once again allowed to stand quietly at the side while Elrond worked, the vile thing had been working its way towards Frodo's heart, and if it had made it there…the hobbit would have been done for. Yet the moment it was removed, and melted down in order to destroy its power, Frodo began to show signs of improvement. When Elrond proclaimed that the hobbit was indeed on the mend and the worst was over, Gandalf was at last able to convince Flinn and Sam to go get some much needed sleep.

It was later in the afternoon when Sam and Flinn woke at last, only to be told by Gandalf that they should go see if Frodo was feeling up to coming down for dinner. You could have dropped them both with a feather over the news, but without a word, they raced to his room to see. When they knocked, and heard Frodo's voice granting them permission to enter, they burst through with wide smiles on their faces.

"Frodo! You're up!" Flinn cried, barely able to contain himself, yet not wanting to harm his friend with a boisterous hug.

"It's warm!" Sam gushed, taking hold of his arm and rubbing it gently. "Meaning, your hand, Mister Frodo. It's been so cold these past few days and nights. But glory and trumpets, it's warm at last. You had us terrible worried!"

"I am feeling much better now, Sam," he told his hobbit friend, understanding from what Gandalf had told him just how worried everyone had been over his health. "And Flinn! I was shocked to hear that you are here! What brought you to Rivendell?"

"Uncle Thorin sent us to deliver a message, and when we arrived, we heard that you were missing, lost in the wild!" Flinn recounted. "Sam and I took turns sitting at your bedside until they promised us you were out of danger."

"I'm sorry to have worried you all, truly," Frodo apologized. "But I'm well now and feeling rather hungry. Could you show me where to find dinner?"

"Of course!" Flinn smiled, and since he had spent more time in Rivendell than Sam, he led them to the dining hall.

.

.

There they were reunited with Gimli, Aragorn, Glorfindel, Elrond and Gandalf, all having left a place of honor for their brave travelers. Sam sat on one side of Frodo, with Flinn on the other, both unwilling to let the hobbit out of their sight. Frerin, Merry, and Pippin were there as well, along with many others they had never met before, both elf and man.

Yet the one that struck the newcomers the most was a beautiful dark haired elleth, sitting beneath a canopy near the middle of the table. So alike was she in womanly form to Elrond, that it didn't take long for Flinn to figure out that she was the Lady Arwen, daughter to the elf lord, and sister to Elladan and Elrohir. This was confirmed when both brothers entered and took their places at the table, one on either side of her. They must have just returned from scouting or something, for thus far, Flinn and Frerin had not seen hide nor hair of the twins.

"Prince Flinn!" Elladan called across the table, once he had spotted the young dwarf. "And Prince Frerin! It is a delight to see you both once again in Imladris. Are you traveling alone?" He seemed rather shocked at the idea.

"Nay, we came with Master Gimli, as well as many of our Uncle Thorin's soldiers," Flinn assured the now concerned looking elf.

"Your father and uncle are not with you, then?" Elrohir asked, looking a bit deflated by their absence.

"No, they were required to remain behind in Erebor," Frerin spoke up. "Though they bid us give you their greetings should we meet."

"I hope their _greetings_ are the only things they sent," Elladan laughed. "I am not sure we are prepared for another one of their pranks."

"Aye," Elrohir chuckled, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "Yet I often miss the feel of that fine beard your Uncle Kili gifted me with at our last meeting,"

"Well, I can assure you that he is _not_ missing the delightful shade of purple you bestowed upon him," Flinn laughed.

"Have I missed something?" Arwen asked, looking from her brothers to the young dwarf questioningly. "When did you grow a beard, Elrohir…and what's this about a purple dwarf?"

"It all happened while you were away in Lothlórien, dear sister," Elrohir told her with a wide smile. "See what fun you miss when you go visiting our mother's kin?"

"It would seem that I need to remain at your sides constantly, just to keep you two out of mischief," she told them, raising one of her eyebrows in an elegant fashion.

"Prince Flinn, Prince Frerin, may I present to you my daughter, the Lady Arwen Undómiel," Elrond introduced. "Arwen, these are King Thorin's great-nephews."

"I have indeed heard much about you, and your entire family, young princes," Arwen smiled. "My brothers have spoken of your father and uncle many times, yet apparently I am not quite up to date on _all_ the pranks they have been playing on one another. Much to the dismay of my father, of course."

"Yes, even our uncle wishes to run and hide whenever the four of them get together," Flinn assured her.

"Yet, I find the fact that your Uncle has taken one of our kind as a wife very intriguing," she pressed, her expression turning to one of sincere curiosity. "An immortal choosing to wed a mortal is not a common occurrence. How are they dealing with such a thing?" And if anyone noticed that her eyes flashed momentarily at the handsome ranger sitting a few seats away, no one chose to comment on it.

"Well enough," Flinn nodded, knowing exactly what the pretty elleth was getting at. Long have those close to Kili and Tauriel known of the heartbreak the two must experience when old age and death at last came calling. Yet no one spoke of it, doing their best to put off such grief until absolutely necessary. "It is of course a concern, yet they prefer to focus on the here and now…not what is eventually to come. Yet, my aunt has stated many times that she would rather live one lifetime with my uncle, than a thousand without him. And I know he feels the same way. They also have two strong sons together, and just learned that another child is on the way."

"Really, how marvelous!" Arwen's sincere joy over the news returned the smile to her face. "My congratulations to them both."

"Yes, as well as our condolences," Elladan chuckled. "For if his children are anything like Kili…we truly pity Tauriel."

"I am certain she would appreciate your sympathies," Flinn replied, always having enjoyed the teasing nature of the elf twins. "And might you both remember Frodo Baggins, my sword-brother?"

"Ah yes!" Elrohir nodded. "And a very famous hobbit in his own right, not to mention the center of a great deal of trouble, from what we have been told."

"Not intentional, I assure you, Prince," Frodo stated with a slight blush. "I would much prefer to have remained where I was and not set foot outside the Shire…but that was not what Gandalf recommended. And as ever, I find that his wisdom is best heeded."

"As do we all," Elrond nodded. "But tonight is not the time for such speech, for it will be the focus of our meeting tomorrow. Lay aside your cares and enjoy your meal, Master Baggins, for later I have a pleasant surprise for you."

.

.

The surprise Frodo had been promised turned out to be an unexpected reunion with his beloved kin, Bilbo. The sleepy little hobbit waking up just long enough to share a long conversation with Frodo, the two of them going off alone to speak about private matters. Flinn decided to wander around, while Frerin chose to check out the elves library, always thirsty for knowledge. As the young dwarf prince walked along, enjoying the architecture and peacefulness, he came upon Gimli, leaning against a railing and staring off into the distance.

"Gimli…what's got you looking so thoughtful tonight?" he asked, joining his distant cousin.

"Nothing," he replied, a bit startled by Flinn's appearance, for apparently he had been lost in his own mind. "Nothing at all, lad."

"Hmmm," Flinn hummed suspiciously. "Might it be a pretty dark haired dam that currently resides in the Iron Hills?"

Gimli turned a stunned pair of eyes at the blond dwarf.

"How did you…I mean…what dam?" he stammered.

"Oh, give it up, my friend," the younger dwarf laughed. "I saw the two of you when we left Erebor. You were giving her calf eyes, and she was batting her lashes at you as well. A blind troll could have figured out the two of you were sparking."

"Well…if we were, there's nothing that can be done about it now," he huffed, turning back to where he had been looking before.

"Is she your _one_?" Flinn asked, not having any idea what the mysterious sensation felt like himself.

"Didn't have much chance to find out," Gimli admitted. "But had I the opportunity…I would have liked to have spent more time in the lass' company."

"There's always time when you get back home," the prince told him. "If it's Mahal's will…it will happen. Don't give up hope."

"Thanks, lad," Gimli smiled, patting the lad on the back. "You truly do take after your father, you know that? It almost feels like he's right here, brightening my spirits like he's always done."

"I do try to emulate him," Flinn confessed, having always idolized his adad.

"I think most dwarrow feel the same way about their own fathers," Gimli agreed.

"Well, just as long as _you_ don't go destroying Erebor's gates, you can imitate your adad all you want," Flinn laughed, elbowing the somber dwarf, making him bark out a laugh over the long-standing joke.

.

.

The following day, the Council of Elrond was held in a secluded garden area, with many seats surrounding a small stone table. Flinn and Frerin sat beside Gimli, with Frodo and Bilbo to their left, followed by Gandalf and then Elrond. Beside him was Glorfindel, Elladan and Elrohir. The other two elves Flinn had only been briefly introduced to the night before, but recalled that their names were Erestor, a member of Elrond's council, and Galdor, who came from the Grey Havens on an errand for Cirdan the Shipwright – the only other elf besides Elrohir to have ever sported a beard.

Yet when Flinn saw another elf, a regal blond one dressed in green, enter and take a seat beside the sons of Elrond, his eyes grew wide. He had never had the pleasure of meeting Thranduil's son, Legolas, but he was certain that this was he. The resemblance between he and his father was uncanny, though if pressed, Flinn would have to say that Legolas had more golden hair, and perhaps a more cheery look to his face. Still, the dwarf prince was excited to meet him at last, and looked forward to doing so in person after the council was over.

The next to take their seats were three men. One was Aragorn, which Flinn had to stop himself several times from calling him Thorongil, and another man dressed very similar to him, though he was a stranger to his eyes. The third was a tall man with a fair and noble face, yet proud and stern as he observed those around him. He was cloaked and booted as if for a journey on horse-back; and though his garments were rich and of fine quality, they were stained with evidence of long travel. Besides his long sword and round shield, he bore a great white horn, tipped with silver. When his eyes landed on Frodo and Bilbo, Flinn could see that the sight of them both stunned and intrigued him. He supposed that seeing a hobbit for the first time would be rather startling…but for the dwarf prince, it was nothing new.

Before Flinn could think more on this, Elrond called the meeting to order. After a quick round of introductions, where he learned that one of the unknown men was named Boromir, the eldest son of the steward of Gondor, and the other was called Halbarad, also a Ranger from out of the north. He was also pleased to know he had guessed correctly and that the blond elf was indeed Prince Legolas, and Flinn prided himself on the fact that he did indeed resemble the picture he had drawn of him for Thranduil so many years ago.

As the meeting continued, many were asked to tell of what they knew, with Flinn standing up for the dwarves and relating the tale of how the mysterious stranger had visited Erebor, Dale and the Iron Hills, offering bribes for information about hobbits and the name of Baggins. Gandalf also had much to say, both about Saruman's betrayal, and how he and Aragorn had hunted down and captured Gollum, leaving him to be guarded by the elves of Mirkwood. Yet at this, Legolas rose and spoke, regret and great distress in his tone.

"Alas!" he cried. "The tidings that I was sent to bring now must be told. For upon returning to the land of my birth, after a being away for many years, I was informed that the creature known as Sméagol, whom you now call Gollum, has escaped."

"Escaped?" Aragorn gasped. "This is ill news indeed, and before the end, I fear we shall all rue it bitterly. How did this happen?"

"Not due to lack of watchfulness, I assure you," Legolas guaranteed. "But perhaps through over-kindness. That and we fear the creature had outside aid in his escape. My father's soldiers guarded the creature day and night, though they did not have the heart to keep him locked in the dark dungeons below the earth, and often took him above, to walk amongst the trees and fresh air. It was there they were set upon by a band of orcs, and when the battle was over, the creature Gollum had escaped."

"I don't recall you being so kind or accommodating to my father and the rest of Thorin's company," Gimli groused, never having quite gotten over the insults heaped upon his kin during their imprisonment in Mirkwood. "For they were never treated to such niceties, but instead tossed into your dungeons without a second thought or care!"

Here, Legolas's expression turned to one of offense, and his hand automatically went to the hilt of a blade he wore at his hip. Gimli, not about to be intimidated, also gripped his ax handle a bit tighter, ready for whatever the elf intended. Thankfully, Gandalf put a stop to this.

"Now come, Master Gimli," Gandalf said in an appeasing tone. "That was a regrettable misunderstanding, one that has long been set to right. Do put past grievances aside, for if we spend all our time bickering amongst ourselves, Mordor is sure to win."

"Gandalf is right," Flinn spoke up, rising and bowing to Legolas in hopes of making peace. "The elves and dwarves have made great progress in our relations over the years, and it would be foolish to see it end here. We beg your pardon, Prince Legolas, and pray that you do not hold my kin's thoughtless words against us."

"My father has spoken very highly of you, Prince Flinn," the blond elf replied, also nodding his head in respect. "He says you have the fine head on your shoulders, and the heart of a diplomat. I can see that he has not overestimated your skills in negotiations. Thus I will indeed overlook your companion's insult, and harbor no ill will against the sons of Durin."

"You have my gratitude," Flinn replied, sitting back down and giving Gimli a stern look. He may be older than him by many years, and his cousin…but Flinn was still a prince, and heir to the thrown – thus the red bearded dwarf bowed his head, accepting the chastisement.

Next, the man named Boromir rose and told his tale and what had brought him to Rivendell.

"My younger brother, Faramir, and I both shared a perplexing dream, and in this vision a voice was heard, remote but clear, saying:

 _Seek for the sword that was broken,_

 _In Imladris it dwells;_

 _There shall be counsels taken_

 _Stronger than Morgul-spells._

 _There shall be shown a token,_

 _That doom is near at hand,_

 _For Isildur's Bane shall waken,_

 _And the Hafling forth shall stand._

"So it was that I came, hoping to learn the meaning of this riddle. And while I am more than surprised to learn that the old legends of such creatures as Halflings truly exist, I still do not know of what this token might be, nor Isildur's Bane."

"Here is the sword that was broken," Aragorn spoke up, stepping forward and laying his sword on the table in the center of the circle, and it was indeed in two pieces. "This is Narsil, the sword of Elendil, the blade that cut the one ring from off Sauron's hand. It was handed down to his son, and his after him, and now it has come to me."

"And who are you that you should claim such an heirloom?" Boromir questioned, looking down his nose at Aragorn, as if he did not find him deserving.

"He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn," Bilbo spoke up, his weathered little face now red with indignation. "And he is descended through many fathers from Isildur, Elendil's son of Minas Ithil!"

"He is also chief of the Dúnedain in the North, an heir to the throne of Gondor!" Halbarad insisted, just as angry as the hobbit over Boromir's lack of respect. "As a subject of Minas Tirith, you owe him your allegiance!"

"Peace, my friends," Aragorn said soothingly, yet obviously touched by their defense of him. "Yet, I am who they say." He stated proudly, daring Boromir to doubt him.

"Then it belongs to you and not to me at all!" Frodo cried out, springing forward as if he expected the man to demand the ring from him at once.

"It belongs to no one but the one who created it, and he must never get it back," Aragorn said sadly. "But it has been ordained that you hold it a bit longer."

"I would say the time has come for everything to be revealed," Elrond nodded, looking over at Frodo with an almost sad expression. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

Thus, as everyone watched, the young hobbit stepped forward and removed a chain from around his neck, slipping a simply gold ring from it and placing it on the stone table next to the broken blade. A gasp of shock was heard around the room, and whispers of amazement and doom. Flinn had never been a slouch when it came to his studies, and he had long ago learned the history of the rings of power, but never had he dreamed he would ever behold the one ring! And to think…first Bilbo, and then Frodo, had it all the time! In fact, Flinn had slept under the same roof as Sauron's weapon many times while in the Shire, and never knew it. Just wait until his Uncle Thorin heard about this!

Over the next several hours, all debated on what was to be done with the ring. Some suggested hiding it, or giving it to Tom Bombadil, and even going so far as contemplating tossing it into the depths of the ocean. But none of these solved the problem, it only delayed it, leaving it to be dealt with again down the road. It was even suggested that they send it over the sea, to the undying lands, and yet no one wished such evil upon others.

"The ring must be destroyed!" came the adamant voice of Aragorn. "It cannot be used, it cannot be hidden, and we can't send it away."

"Yet, the power to destroy the ring is beyond any of us," Elrond explained. "It cannot be crushed, nor melted down. For even the hottest forges of the dwarves are not enough to undo the evil that is bound up in such a thing."

"Then…it must be unmade," came Flinn's voice, speaking out as if he had only been thinking to himself.

"What was that, young prince?" Elrond questioned, his brows furrowed together.

"I…I said that it must then be _unmade_ , in the same way it was created," he repeated, this time more forcefully. "Only where it was forged to begin with can its power be undone."

"Yet the ring was created in the fires of Mount Doom, and that is right in the heart of Mordor itself," Elladan pointed out.

"And one does not simply _walk_ into Mordor," Boromir pointed out, his tone a bit condescending.

"Still…Prince Flinn has a point," Gandalf spoke out. "All the other suggestions we had were ones that enemy might actually imagine we would choose…yet he could never conceive that we mean to destroy his ring. And that might be the key to our success. By walking into peril, we might in the end triumph."

"You can't be serious!" Boromir argued. "The smart thing to do is use the ring, defeat the dark lord by turning his weapon against him."

"Have you heard nothing that's been said here today?" Elrond barked, as if fed up with such foolish ideas. "The ring is altogether evil, and whomever tries to use it for good will find his efforts, and himself, corrupted. There is no other way to succeed, than to throw the foul thing into the fires of Mount Doom."

"And yet…who will take it?" came the weary voice of Gandalf. "It must be done with secrecy and not force of arms. Where an entire host would fail, a few might go unnoticed."

Everyone was murmuring, talking amongst themselves or silently contemplating their own thoughts. Flinn looked around, there were many wise and brave warriors present, and if he had to choose the most likely to succeed, he would have put his money on Glorfindel. And yet, he was not the one who stepped forward, making the self-sacrificing offer…it was Frodo!

"I will go…I will take the ring," he said in a rather small and fearful voice. "Though…I do not know the way."

All eyes turned and stared at the hobbit in shock, some with looks of skepticism, and others with admiration. Yet no one spoke up to contradict his selfless offer.

"I think this task has been appointed to you, Frodo," Elrond nodded, though his face was troubled and his eyes filled with pity. "Now is the time for the Shire folk to show their true worth. You are brave indeed to take on such a burden."

"But surely you won't send him off alone!" came a disbelieving cry from Sam, springing from his hiding place in the bushes and coming to stand beside Frodo's chair.

"No indeed, Master Samwise," Elrond said, turning towards the stout hobbit with a smile. "You at least shall go with him. For it is hardly possible to separate the two of you, even when he is summoned to a secret council…and you are not."

"A nice pickle we've gotten ourselves in, Mister Frodo…and no doubt about it," Sam muttered, blushing a bit at the elf lord's words.

"And yet, are there any others that wish to accompany the Ring Bearer?" Elrond continued, looking around at all the faces.

"I will go with Frodo," Flinn spoke up bravely, though he had to admit he felt anything but. His amad was going to skin him alive for this!

"While your loyalty to your sword-brother is commendable, Prince of Erebor," the elf lord told him with a kindly smile. "I fear that you are still too young for such a mission."

"WHAT?" Now Flinn was insulted. "I'm the same age as Frodo, and years older than Sam, and yet you would allow _him_ to go but not me?"

"The difference here, is that Frodo and Sam are past the age of adulthood for their race…while you, Prince Flinn, though brave and well trained, are still considered a minor, and I would not send one so young into undoubtable peril."

"That's not fair…not fair at all!" Flinn protested. "I am Frodo's sword-brother, sworn to protect and defend him. To force me to remain behind would be an insult to my honor as well as our friendship."

"And yet, as I stated, I will not consent to you joining the company, Prince Flinn," Elrond repeated, this time a bit more firmly, making it clear that his mind would not be altered on the matter.

"Then I will go in his place," Gimli spoke up, stepping forward and placing his hand on Flinn's shoulder. "As your kin, and subject of Erebor, I will stand for my prince, taking his place in the company and swearing to lay down my life in Frodo's protection."

"Gimli…you can't!" Flinn hissed, turning so that he and the older dwarrow could keep their words between themselves. "This is _my_ duty, not yours, and what about your lass…the one in the Iron Hills?"

"I think Astra would understand, seeing as how I'll be attempting to help save all of Middle Earth," he said with a half-hearted smile. "Besides, dams love the hero type…and this just might be the thing that makes her fall head over heels in love with me. I mean, I can't expect to win the lass with my brains or looks, so this might be my best shot." He then became deadly serious. "But in truth…I want to go, to do something to help in all this. I may be quaking in my boots over the idea of traveling to Mordor, but I would hate myself for the rest of my life if I didn't, lad. I ask for your leave, my prince. Let me do this."

Flinn stared at Gimli for a long while, wishing he could say no, and then force Elrond to relent, allowing him to go instead. But Flinn had seen the look Elrond had just given him many times before…but on his adad's face instead. The young dwarf knew when he was fighting a losing battle, and _this_ appeared to be one of them. So with a sigh of utter regret, he nodded sadly, giving Gimli his permission.

"So it is settled?" Elrond questioned, seeing the resignation in young Flinn's eyes. "Master Gimli will represent the dwarves in your place, Prince?"

"Yes…though I do not like it," he announced. "I should be the one to go!"

"And had this all occurred a few years hence, perhaps you would, but it is either Gimli…or no one," Elrond warned.

"He may go," Flinn conceded at last.

"If the dwarves intend to be represented on this quest, then I volunteer to go for the elves," Legolas spoke up, giving the red bearded dwarf a bit of a sneer. "Someone will need to keep this hot headed rock crusher in line."

"Oh, and you think you're strong enough to take me on, you pointy eared tree-dweller?" Gimli spat back.

"Well, it looks as if I will need to go along as well," Gandalf said with a longsuffering sigh. "If for no other reason than to keep those two from killing one another!"

"And Frodo shall have my sword to protect him as well," Aragorn swore, walking over and going down on one knee before the shocked hobbit. "If by my life or death, I can save you, I will."

"Then I will go too, to represent Gondor," came the voice of Boromir, looking almost irritated by the idea. "For I will not have a Ranger dare to go where I will not."

"Then that brings the number to seven, with all races being represented; hobbits, elves, men, and dwarves," Elrond nodded with a pleased look.

"WAIT!" came another cry, this time from the bushes on the opposite side of the clearing, and out popped Merry and Pippin, rushing forward to stand beside the others who had volunteered. "You can't leave us behind, for if you try, we will hide in the wagons like Flinn and Frerin once did, and go along anyway!"

"Where we are going, there would be no way to take a wagon," Gandalf informed them.

"Then…then we would follow on foot!" Merry insisted.

"You'll have to tie us up in sacks and send us home against our will if you mean to leave us behind!" Pippin added firmly.

"Quiet, Pip," Merry whispered. "Don't go giving them any ideas!"

"I am not sure you two realize the danger you would be walking into," Elrond warned them.

"Nor do any of us who have already sworn to go," Gandalf spoke up in their defense. "And I would think in this case it would be best to trust to their friendship than in great wisdom."

"Is he calling us idiots, Merry?" Pippin whispered to his cousin.

"Hush, he's on our side for once," the older hobbit hissed at his companion.

"Very well…I will accept your thoughts on the matter, Gandalf," Elrond nodded. "Then, if you all be willing to shoulder this momentous task…you shall be the Fellowship of the Ring, the nine walkers against the nine riders of Mordor. And may the Valar protect you all."

Some appeared happy, like Merry and Pippin, while others unsettled, like Boromir, and others still, like Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli, were resolute. Yet only Frodo and Sam looked scared to death, and well they should be. But above all, Flinn was devastated - having been denied the honor of fulfilling his duty to his sword-brother and offer his protection. And after staring at the group before him a few moments longer, the young dwarf could stand it no more, and turning on his heels, he ran from the clearing, not wishing for any to see his tears of humiliation and frustration!

"Flinn! Wait!" Frodo cried out, but he was already gone.

* * *

 **Oh dear, Flinn is sad! He wants to go with Frodo so badly, but has been forbidden. What will he do now?**

 **And look, the Fellowship is formed, and now all can proceed very much the same way it did in the book - minus finding dead dwarves in Moria. And while I kind of made Boromir seem a bit like a jerk - I really do love how his character evolved and his protective nature over Merry and Pippin, and feel terrible that he is destined to die on the quest. But it can't be helped...otherwise Faramir would not stand out so much later on. *sigh***

 **I hope you enjoyed my version of the Council of Elrond. And again, I had to have Gimli and Legolas have a bit of animosity at first...makes them becoming BFFs later on all the more special.**

 **More to come!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Guest: (regarding your review from chapter 93)** Yes, it WAS originally supposed to be where I ended things, but then this whole Kili issue came along. ha ha. And I couldn't let the lad go without love. ha ha. (and yes, I caught that quote, where Frodo said it to Sam when they thought they were going to perish on Mt. Doom) Nice touch. As for making Fili and Flinn more adorable...well...they make it soooo easy. ha ha. Yah, Thranduil is not such a bad guy...but he and Thorin do love taking jabs at each other. It's a king thing I think. ha ha. Thanks

 **Guest: (regarding your review from chapter 99)** Thanks for popping up to say hello! Yep, Flinn and Frerin are very much like a younger version of Fili and Kili. And I too love their cute and fluffy moments. Ahhh, a Merry and Pipping fan are ya? Well, if you've gotten to this chapter, then you've at least got to read a little bit more about them. Frodo was always the oldest, but I did kind of mess up a few of the ages of them...by putting Merry before Sam, when it should be the other way around. But oh well, literary license and all. ha ha. Thanks for reading and reviewing...looking forward to you catching up.

 **abc:** I am glad you are keeping up on the updates...this is very frustrating to me! And I do like the name that Kili and Tauriel chose...but...um...don't get too attached to it. ha ha. No, I had no idea that Astra meant Stars in Latin. I just plucked her name from the air and said 'that sounds good' ha ha. I really didn't want to go into a big death scene for Storm. I mean I just couldn't have handled THAT. But his legend lives on...in his foals. Flinn was not happy about the wait...but even less happy to find out he can't go with Frodo. How will his sword-brother make him feel better? Thanks.

 **Feu d'Argent:** Yah...I think I can make it next weekend. Let the crowning commence! Flinn is tickled to know he's your favorite. He hasn't stopped talking about all the fun he had with you last week. I think if Flinn had left Rivendell, he would have just gotten himself into more trouble. ha ha. Kili does love making his raids on the kitchen. haha. Yep, Storm spread around his 'love' before he died, leaving many of his offspring to carry on his legacy. Thanks.


	181. Chapter 181

**.**

 **Well...I THINK the FF site has fixed itself. I'll know for sure when I hit 'send'.**

 **But if not...please be sure to make sure you are reading these in order.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 181**

 **~X~**

* * *

Flinn had found a secluded little spot near a fountain in which to sit, attempting to work through his angry emotions. _He_ should be going with Frodo! Not Gimli. It wasn't fair to penalize him simply due to his lacking a few years! He had experience, fighting skills, and more head knowledge than necessary, he was sure of it. Yet here he sat, irritated and stewing over how it simply wasn't fair! Raking his sleeve over his face he wiped away the last of the embarrassing tears, thinking maybe they were right after all…for a full-grown dwarrow wouldn't cry over such a thing, would they?

"Flinn?" came a soft voice to his left, causing him to turn and see Samwise approaching. "Are you all right? Everyone is out looking for you. Frodo, Frerin, Gimli, and even Merry and Pippin."

"I just wanted to be left alone for a bit," he replied, glad he had done away with the evidence that he'd been crying.

"I'm very sorry they won't let you go," Sam told him, sitting down beside the dwarf. "I would have truly loved to have you along."

"Thank you, Sam," Flinn nodded, appreciating his encouraging words.

"I do understand how you feel though," Sam continued. "The very last thing I ever wished to do was to go to Mordor, and yet, for Frodo I would crawl there on my hands and knees. I'd be mad as a hornet too if they forbid me from going."

"But…I'm his sword-brother!" Flinn all but wailed. "Can't they understand that it's my job to protect him."

"Yes, you are his sword-brother, no one is denying that," Sam nodded. "Yet, wasn't it you who told me that no matter how much we wish we could, we can't always protect those we care about…that it's a sad fact of life?"

"Well…it's a stupid fact of life," Flinn huffed, hating to hear his own words turned against him. "It's just that he's been my friend since childhood," Flinn said with a sigh. "Then again, according to Elrond, I'm _still_ a child, while Frodo is considered an adult." He then looked over at the hobbit sitting beside him. "Yet…if _I_ can't go with him, I'm glad he'll have you to look after him, Sam. I can tell you are just as devoted to him as I am…and I'm counting on you to watch over him, for both of us. Don't you leave him, Samwise Gamgee…don't you leave him."

"I won't, Flinn," Sam nodded solemnly. "I promise."

"Thank you," Flinn said with a sad smile, reaching out and giving the hobbit's shoulder a small squeeze.

"There you are!" Frodo called, running down the short path in front of the two. "You found him, Sam!"

"Aye, Mister Frodo," the younger hobbit nodded, standing up and vacating the spot next to Flinn. "I'll go tell the others they can stop looking, and give the two of you time to talk."

"Thank you, Sam," Frodo smiled in gratitude, watching as his friend left. Once they were alone, the hobbit sat down on the bench beside Flinn, the dwarf not even raising his head to look at him. "Talk to me, Flinn. Please?"

"What's there to say?" he asked, reaching down to pluck a few blades of grass and twist them between his fingers. "You're going on a dangerous mission…and I must remain behind like some little dwarfling. And maybe that's what I've become in your eyes as well…just a useless child. Why do you even bother being friends with me anymore?"

"You know that's not how _I_ see you at all," Frodo insisted, reaching out and placing his palm on Flinn's shoulder. "You're my trusted sword-brother and you always will be. Age does not determine friendship, nor does it measure bravery. I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for you, Flinn. You saved me and Holly from those wolves back in the Shire all those years ago, and I'll never forget that. In fact, I've been in awe of you since the first time we met…do you remember?"

"When we met?" Flinn asked, looking up at last. "Of course I do. You came to Erebor, and I chased you around your mother's skirts until I knocked you down and introduced myself."

"I had been scared to death to journey across Middle Earth and meet dwarves," Frodo laughed. "But you were so kind and brave, that I felt at ease around you right away. And then, when you offered to make me your sword-brother, well, that was an honor indeed, and more than any simple Baggins deserved."

"I've treasured our friendship as well," he told the hobbit with a sincere smile. His eyes then turned sad. "Why'd you do it, Frodo? Why did you offer to take that blasted ring to Mordor?"

"I don't know," he said with a sigh. "It just…well, felt like something I had to do. I'm scared out of my mind, Flinn, though I feel in my heart that it's what I'm meant to do." He got a silly grin on his face and bumped shoulders with Flinn. "Besides…I've been a ring bearer before you know, and last time wasn't so hard."

"You mean at Uncle Thorin and Aunt Marigold's wedding?" the dwarf chuckled, recalling how excited Frodo had been to be asked to fulfill that assignment. The thought of such happy moments made his heart hurt, wishing he could somehow turn back time. "Well…let's hope _this_ time is no different."

"Yes, let's hope. But Flinn…I would feel a lot better about going if you would do something for me," Frodo said, his voice full of worry.

"You know I _want_ to go with you, but they said I can't!" Flinn moaned, feeling as if he were letting his friend down.

"I know. And as much as I would love to have you at my side…I was hoping I could ask you to do me another favor instead," he asked, his tone turning deadly serious. "I can't ask just anyone, and I wouldn't trust this to any other but you."

"Then ask, Frodo," Flinn begged, wanting to aid him in any way possible. "You know I'll do it, no matter what."

"Would you go to the Shire and protect it for me?" Frodo pleaded. "I fear that this ring business has placed my home in a great deal of danger. Already Black Riders have come there looking for me, and I fear that they might not give up. We're a rather defenseless lot, save for a few of the Bounders and Shirriffs, and I can count on one hand the number of true weapons we have in Hobbiton. If the enemy attacks, they'll be completely vulnerable, Flinn. It would be a massacre."

"You want _me_ to defend the Shire?" Flinn questioned.

"Or teach them to defend themselves," he suggested. "I realize the older ones might scoff at the idea, but many our age have grown up during your visits, they trust you, and the other dwarves. They'll listen to you, and follow your lead should trouble arise. Please, Flinn…I hate the idea of my parents being unprotected. I know that Holly and little Fundin have Torin to look after them, but he's only one person. It would mean so much to me if you were there." He then got a bit of a smile on his face. "You can stay at Bag End, I asked Sam's father to look after it for me, but I'm willing to bet that the Sackville-Baggins are already measuring the windows for new curtains. If you were there, you could protect my uncle's collection of silver spoons from that cow, Lobelia."

This last part made Flinn and Frodo laugh, for both of them knew just how greedy Lobelia could be.

"I'll go to the Shire, Frodo," Flinn promised. "I'll do all I can to see that when you come home, safe and sound from your journey, you not only have a home to live in…but all the silver spoons you could desire in which to slurp your soup."

"Hey! A well-bread hobbit never slurps his soup!" Frodo said indignantly.

"Well, I guess you're no well-bread hobbit then," Flinn teased back, just dodging a sock in the arm by a disgruntled Frodo. "But I wouldn't have you any other way."

"Yah…that's probably why we're such good friends," the hobbit laughed. "Since you're stubborn as a goat and have the manners of a troll yourself, you don't mind a bit of soup slurping."

"Oh…ouch!" Flinn cried, placing his hand over his heart as if he had just been stabbed. "You wound me, Frodo."

"Yah…but you'll get over it," he chuckled. "You always do."

"Yes," Flinn nodded. "Yet there is one thing I'll never do, Frodo."

"And what's that?" he asked.

"I'll never stop being your sword-brother…or your friend," was Flinn's reply.

"Nor shall I," Frodo stated. "Now, come…I need your help and advice on what I should be taking on this quest. You know I don't know the first thing about travel."

"Well, if you ask my amad, she would say to pack lots of clean underclothes," Flinn said with a roll of his eyes, which had the both of them laughing all the way back to the main house.

.

.

It took over a month before the company was prepared to leave, with everyone turning out to wish them a safe, and successful, journey. Gimli had spoken to Flinn for a long time the day before, discussing the quest and giving him a letter to send back to his parents in Erebor, explaining as much as he dared about where he was going and why. But now, he approached the younger dwarf and reluctantly handed him another stack of letters.

"These…well, these I only want you to deliver if something bad should happen to me while on this quest," Gimli told his prince.

Flinn nodded in understanding, though it pained him greatly to imagine performing such a request. The younger dwarf found it interesting that included in the stack of sealed missives, there was also one addressed to Astra.

"So…you think this lass is your _one_ after all?" Flinn asked, looking up at his cousin for confirmation.

"Well…near as I can figure, without ever experiencing such feelings before," Gimli said with a shrug of his shoulders. "But if I had to put money on it…well, yah, I think she is."

"I really wish it were me going, and not you, Gimli," Flinn told him, dearly prayed that no harm would come to his cousin, and that he would never be forced to see any of the letters delivered

"No, lad," he said with a reassuring smile. "I volunteered…and I don't regret it. It just gives me something to look forward to on my return." He then reached up and put his hand on Flinn's shoulder. "I know how you feel…about being left behind. I too was not allowed to join Thorin's company when they went to retake Erebor, simply because I was a few years too young. I was nearly as old as your Uncle Kili…but still, they wouldn't let me go, saying it was too dangerous. I know it hurts, but don't let it eat you up inside. Won't do nobody any good."

"Thank you, Gimli," Flinn nodded, appreciating his words of comfort. "Take care of yourself…and Frodo for me."

"I will," he smiled, and then with one final embrace for both Flinn and Frerin, he made his way over to where the rest of the company had gathered

Next, Frodo approached and hugged Flinn tightly, the two reluctant to let go, for that would mean it was time to part. When they did at last, Flinn reached into his pocket and pulled out a red wooden button, handing it to his friend with a sad smile.

"I thought since it was red, and kind of looked like the fires over Mount Doom, it might get you there safely," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I couldn't find anything else more fitting, so I hope it works."

"I'm sure it will," Frodo nodded with a grateful smile, placing the sentimental gift into his pocket. "Your buttons have never failed me before, why should they start now?"

"Be careful," Flinn told him, thinking that he was sounding more and more like his amad. "And listen to Gandalf, he's never steered us wrong before."

"I will. And look," Frodo withdrew a short blade, watching as it caught the light and glimmered so prettily. "It's Sting, the sword Bilbo found in the troll caves. Remember, it glows blue when danger is about." Frodo then lowered his voice and stepped closer, opening the collar of his shirt just a bit. "And look what else Bilbo gave me!"

"A mithril shirt!" Flinn gasped, shocked to see something so fine outside of Erebor. "Is that the one that Thorin gifted to Bilbo before the Battle of Five Armies?"

"So he claimed," Frodo nodded, buttoning up once more before any others could see it. "He said he fancied that it would turn even the knives of the Black Riders, and it's as light as anything. I hardly know I have it on."

"Good, it'll make me feel better knowing you're protected by a mithril shirt and an elven blade. I still have my elf dagger hanging in my room back home…though I've never had a chance to see if it glows blue when orcs are nearby, like Sting or Orcrist."

"And I hope you never do," he smiled. Then his tone turned serious once more. "Take care of yourself Flinn," Frodo instructed. "The road to the Shire is not as safe as it once was. You can't protect it for me if you get yourself eaten by wargs on the way, you know."

"Or wolves?" Flinn chuckled.

"Or anything!" Frodo said sternly. "Just stay safe, and be there when I come home. We can celebrate over a pint at the Green Dragon."

"A pint?" Flinn scoffed. "I'll buy us both a full keg!"

"You're on!" Frodo smiled, giving him one final hug before he went to stand with the others.

Elrond stepped forward, holding up his hand in a gesture of parting.

"I bid you all farewell, and may you find the courage within your hearts to complete your mission," the elf lord said in a strong voice. "I have no sage words to give at this parting…only to advise that you look to each other for advice and strength. Go with the blessings of all the free people…elves, dwarves, men, and hobbits."

And so they departed, with Aragorn the last to go. The would-be king paused at the gate, bowing his head not only to Elrond…but to Arwen as well, placing his hand over his heart as his eyes spoke more eloquently than mere words.

Flinn stood there for a long time, until he could no longer see Frodo or the others - the nine walkers, and one pony named Bill, having traveled beyond his sight. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Frerin standing at his side, looking at him with grief filled eyes.

"Now what, brother?" he asked, as if he already knew that Flinn had some plan in mind.

"Now…we head for the Shire!" he stated firmly.

.

.

Flinn sent the dwarf soldiers that came with them back home, saying that they would be needed in Erebor, should the enemy choose to attack. For by aiding those set on destroying Sauron and his ring, they had essentially declared war with him. Both princes wrote letters to their parents and their Uncle Thorin, hoping they would understand their reasons for traveling on to the Shire, adding in Gimli's message as well. Flinn had promised his sword-brother that he would protect his home and family, and that was exactly what he aimed to do.

Elladan, Elrohir, and the Ranger named Halbarad, offered to escort them to the borders of the Shire, claiming that Aragorn had instructed them to gather the rest of the Dúnedain, for they would soon be needed in great strength. This pleased the two dwarves greatly, for even as brave as they were, Flinn and Frerin had not been looking forward to making the journey alone.

Elrond and Flinn parted in peace, the young dwarf's emotions at last simmering enough to see that the elf lord had not kept him from going out of spite, but for legitimate reasons. The dwarf prince still felt he could have been of help to Frodo, but he held no ill will towards Elrond over his decision.

So, only three days after the fellowship had departed Rivendell, a much smaller company headed out in the opposite direction. On the way, the five did encounter several problems, but nothing two elves, two dwarves and a Ranger couldn't handle.

When they at last stood on the hill overlooking the Shire, they all marveled at the tranquility that lay before them.

"It would be a shame indeed if the enemy were to ever enslave these peaceful hobbits," Elladan said.

"Aye," Halbarad nodded in agreement. "The Shire-folk are a simple people, but of great worth. Little do they know how long we have labored to keep them and their lands safe. It was originally at Gandalf's request that we Rangers patrolled their borders, yet in time, we have all come to realize their value, and I begrudge it not."

"Yet, if the Rangers depart and head east, that will leave no one but you to see to the safety of the Shirelings, Master Dwarves," Elrohir warned. "And my father, while more than willing to send aid should you call for it, is still quite a distance away. Are you certain you wish to take on such a weighty assignment?"

"I have sworn to do so," Flinn nodded firmly. "I will not let Frodo down."

"I believe you will not," Halbarad agreed, giving the two dwarves a nod of respect, before heading off in search of his comrades.

"Be safe, Princes of Erebor," Elladan told them.

"For should you come to harm, your father and uncle will not look kindly upon us for leaving you here unprotected," Elrohir added.

"We absolve you of all responsibility for us and our safety," Flinn told them. "Go in peace."

And with a final wave, the two elf twins took off, following Halbarad into the Old Forest.

"Well, Frerin," Flinn said with a heavy sigh. "Are you sure you wish to do this? It was I who made an oath to Frodo…not you."

"I think you know by now that where you go…I go," he laughed, giving his brother a playful wink. "Besides, you'll need someone to bandage up every cut and scrape you get while attempting to teach these peaceful farmers how to use a sword, bow, and ax."

"Let's just hope they're quick learners," Flinn nodded, urging Sunny down off the hill and into the land of the Hobbits.

.

.

Back in Erebor, winter was upon them, with a thick blanket of snow covering the mountain and all of Dale. Even half the lake had frozen over, making it more difficult for those in Esgaroth to fish. Thankfully, it had been a good summer, and the three kingdoms had stored up enough food to get them through without starving.

It was during one of the more fierce snow storms that the half frozen company of soldiers arrived back in Erebor. Thorin was alerted immediately, desperate for news about the company he had sent to Rivendell. They had not expected any messages from them, since the ravens were forbidden to fly over the Misty Mountains any longer, so to have spotted the returning party was joyous news.

Yet, the smiles on most of the faces died when they saw the number that returned.

"Only twelve?" Thorin questioned, as the dwarves dismounted and began to shake off the snow. "There were fifteen when you left. Where are Princes Flinn and Frerin…as well as Master Gimli?" A cold fear gripped the king's heart, not wishing to hear any bad news concerning his nephews.

"Gimli and the princes stayed behind in Rivendell, sending us back to help fortify the mountain," the captain of the soldiers informed his king. "They bid us deliver these to you, Your Majesty."

Thorin gave an audible sigh of relief, taking the scrolls from the near frost bitten fingers of the dwarf.

"I thank you for your fine service, soldier," Thorin stated. "Now, take your troops and find a warm mug of ale to wrap your hands around, you've earned that, and a lot more. I will see you first thing in the morning though for a full report."

"Yes, King Thorin," he bowed, hurrying off with the others, eager for food and warmth.

"Thorin!" Fili called, racing down the stairs that led to the front gates, with Sier and Freya hot on his heels. "I was told the company has returned!" Yet, fear replaced the blond prince's look of joy when he could not see any sign of his sons. "Where are they? Where's Flinn and Frerin?"

"And Gimli?" came Gloin's next words, for he too had heard the news and came running. "Where's my lad as well?"

"Oh, please tell me they're not…not…" Dena couldn't even speak the words, too afraid that doing so would make them true.

"I've been informed that they are well," Thorin quickly assured the distraught looking parents. "That Flinn, Frerin, and Gimli did not return with the soldiers, but instead sent these." Here he held out the letters, one to each set of parents, keeping the one addressed to himself.

Fili was quick to open his, scanning the words with eager eyes, while Sier read over his shoulder. Gloin and Dena did the same, all four of them letting out a cry of dismay when they learned where their children truly were.

"Flinn and Frerin have gone to the Shire at Frodo's request and intend to remain there for the foreseeable future!" Fili all but shouted, disbelief in his tone.

"And Gimli has gone on some secret quest devised by Elrond and Gandalf! He can't even tell us where he's headed or how long he will be gone!" Gloin fumed. "What was he thinking?"

"What were _any_ of them thinking?" Sier cried, covering her mouth with her hand in shock at the tears began to flow. "I knew I should never have let them leave this mountain!"

"Amad, please, don't cry," Freya begged, wrapping her arms around her mother in a soothing manner. "Flinn and Frerin are smart and well trained, they'll be just fine in the Shire. Torin is there too, and he can help them protect the hobbits."

"But what about Gimli?" Dena wept. "He may be almost one-hundred and forty, but he's still my baby…my _only_ baby!"

"Let us take this discussion to my council chambers," Thorin suggested, their shouts of despair attracting a bit of unwanted attention. "Perhaps my letter will shed some more light on the situation."

Just then Kili and Tauriel came hurrying towards them, the elleth's belly now making it more than evident that she was with child.

"We heard that Flinn and Frerin were back!" he called out, skidding to a stop as he took note of the distress in everyone's faces. "What's the matter? What did I miss?"

"A lot, little brother," Fili grumbled, taking the weeping Sier from his daughter and steering her in the direction that Thorin was now heading. "Follow us, and we'll explain…as soon as we figure it all out ourselves.

In the end, even Fili and Sier could not fault their sons for taking on the assignment of watching over the Shire, knowing that Frodo had been right to worry about its safety. Yet since the journey that Gimli had signed on for was secret in nature, they were left wondering about his motives, as well as his possible fate. Gloin and Dena were proud of him, to be sure, but their concerns were great indeed. Still, what was done was done, and all any could do was wait and worry…a parent's worst nightmare.

.

.

Meanwhile, Flinn and Frerin had taken up residence in Bag End, much to the pleasure of Hamfast Gamgee, since Frodo had been correct…Lobelia and Lotho had been demanding that he hand over the key on a daily basis. Yet the knowledge that two dwarves, with weapons, were sent by Frodo to inhabit the place caused them to give Bag End a very wide berth.

With the help of their half dwarf cousin, the two princes rounded up any and all who wished to learn how to fight. Once they had enough willing students, Flinn, Frerin, and Tor began holding battle classes in the party field every day between second breakfast and afternoon tea. Of course they were forced to stop practice for elevenses and luncheon, but for the most part, the hobbits took their training seriously. And every week, more and more would join them, until the dwarves felt that they had a rather impressive fighting force.

Still, Flinn was not one to rest on his laurels, and worked tirelessly in the forges, crafting weapons for his new soldiers to use. Freddy, Rufus, and Hugo Bolger helped out when they could, the three brothers always in high demand for their iron work. But even they got to be rather handy at forging swords, much to Flinn's delight.

Frerin often worked with the new physician in Hobbiton, a Doctor Boffin, teaching him all the new and useful techniques he had picked up working with the elves, men, and dwarves. At first the hobbit wanted nothing to do with such newfangled ideas…but when Frerin was able to save little May Cotton, after she fell through the frozen pond and nearly died, his opinion quickly changed.

And though things were relatively peaceful in the Shire, Flinn simply could not rest easy, for something was gnawing at the back of his mind, he just couldn't put his finger on what it was.

.

.

"Has anyone noticed how Lotho Sackville-Baggins seems to be rather flush with money these days?" Torin asked his two dwarf cousins one evening at dinner.

Flinn and Frerin usually took their meals at the Green Dragon, or with friends, since neither one had ever learned to cook for themselves. And according to Frerin, what Flinn did attempt to fix wasn't fit to feed a warg. So that night they had gladly accepted Tor and Holly's invitation to dine at their snug little hobbit hole.

"To be honest, I've tried not to take any more note of that sour faced crab-apple than necessary," Flinn said with a snort of derision, gesturing for young Fundin to come closer so he could demonstrate to the lad once more how to hold his whittling knife. "Here, lad, like this. My adad always says that a knife should be held firmly…but not _too_ tight, or you run the risk of cutting yourself with jerky motions." Torin and Holly's son was now twelve, and growing like a weed. And even though the lad had never met his grandfather, Dwalin, it was shocking how much he favored Erebor's war chief in temperament. He was more driven than most hobbit children, always wanting to learn new things, and if they didn't come easily to him, he would often get upset. But he would eventually simmer down and keep trying until he was a master at whatever he attempted. Once Flinn felt he had Fundin back on the right track, he returned his attention to Torin. "Is it strange that he would have money? I thought his family was a bit well-to-do."

"They've always _wanted_ everyone to think so, but I believe they mostly put on a good show," Holly told them, joining them in the parlor as she wiped her hands on a dishtowel. "Lobelia would have you think her clothes are the latest fashions, but I know for a fact that she just gives what she already has a make-over and thinks she's fooling everyone."

"But word is, that Lotho's been buying up property left and right near the Southfarthing," Torin continued, concern written all over his face. "And some have even said they've seen him talking with strange men near the borders, men wearing a strange emblem on their tunics…that of a white hand. Have you ever heard of such a symbol, Flinn?"

"No…not me," the older prince said with a shake of his head. "Have you, Frerin?" he asked, knowing his brother always had his nose stuck in one kind of book or another.

"It doesn't sound familiar," Frerin confessed.

"Well…it don't sit well with me, I can tell you that," Torin huffed, never having liked that cranky hobbit or his mother. "And something else that's been bothering me…we had a bumper crop of pipe-weed last year, but for some reason, everyone seems to be running low on the stuff. I had to pay three times the normal price for a small bag of Longbottom leaf at the market the other day!"

"Oh, you poor thing," Frerin chuckled. "You should cut down puffing on your pipe anyway, I've done some tests, and I believe smoking makes you short of breath."

"Leave it to you, Frerin, to get all medical on us and ruin the pleasure of a good smoke," Torin said with a roll of his eyes.

"Do what you want, I'm just telling you what I believe," Frerin stated with a shrug of his shoulders. "But don't come crying to me when you can't finish plowing Farmer Cotton's cornfield this spring without stopping to take several breaks."

"Do you think Lotho's newfound wealth has anything to do with the pipe-weed shortage?" Flinn asked, still stewing over Torin's observations.

"Hard to say," Tor replied. "But my adad always told me, 'if it swims like a duck, quacks like a duck, and has webbed feet…it sure ain't no fish'. I say we should keep an eye on Lotho, just to make sure he ain't up to no-good."

"Of course he's up to no-good," Holly laughed. "He's breathing, ain't he?"

"You got us there," Torin chuckled, pleased by his wife's little jab.

"Now, enough of this gloomy-gus talk," she told the four males. "Come have some dinner, before it gets cold."

"Yes, Ma'am!" Frerin cried, leaping to his feet as he rushed to the dining room, always eager for a good home cooked meal…that hadn't been made by Flinn.

.

.

So, through the months, Flinn and Frerin worked as hard as they could to shore up the Shire, making it safe from any who might try and invade the lands. They kept their eyes open and did their best to discover if Lotho was causing any mischief, but the hobbit was a sly one, and if he was getting into trouble, Flinn, Frerin and Tor couldn't catch him in the act. However, they were hearing about more and more sightings of frightening looking men around the outskirts of the shire, causing the dwarf princes to alert the Bounders, telling them to be on the lookout.

Still, things were relatively quiet and no one appeared overly concerned. And on quiet nights, Flinn would often wander up on the hillside, and look to the west, thinking not only of the family they left behind in Erebor, but of his sword-brother, Frodo, as well.

"Here, put this on," Frerin told his brother, handing him a thick coat. "You'll catch your death out here in only that thin tunic."

"Now you sound like Amad," Flinn chuckled, though he followed orders and slipped into the heavy garment. "Next you'll be telling me to eat all my vegetables and pick up my dirty socks."

"Well, you can toss those husband-vegetables to the pigs for all I care," Frerin said, wrinkling his nose and sticking out his tongue, making Flinn laugh just a bit. "But picking up your clothes _would_ keep the house a bit cleaner. And you don't want Frodo coming home to a hobbit hole that smells like dirty dwarf do you?"

"I just want Frodo to _come_ home," Flinn said with a heavy sigh.

"And he will, I'm sure of it," the younger brother said, knowing just how much Flinn worried for his friend. "Gimli too, along with all the others. And when they do, things will be much better, since Sauron will be destroyed."

"I hope so," the blond prince nodded. "It just seems such a large task for such a small group."

"Hey, haven't dwarves been proving for thousands of years that size doesn't matter?" Frerin teased.

"Always the optimist, aren't you, Naddith?" Flinn said, cracking a smile at last. "I'm glad you're here with me."

"Well, where else would I be?" Frerin asked. "Besides, there was no way I was going home and facing Adad and Amad alone. We still might be murdered by them yet, but at least we'll perish together."

"I just pray that our parents' wrath is the only thing we have to worry about," Flinn said, still unable to shake his uneasy feeling. "Come on, let's head down to the Green Dragon, I have the need for a few pints of strong ale and the sound of laughter."

"Well, those are two things you can always count on with hobbits around," Frerin chuckled, throwing his arm around his brother, as the two of them headed down the lane.

* * *

 **Well, now you know what Flinn and Frerin will be doing while Frodo is off getting rid of that pesky jewlery that no one wants. Well, Sauron wants it, but he ain't getting it!**

 **Fili, Sier, Gloin and Dena are not too happy...but they will cope.**

 **And what is Lotho up to? Hmmmmm...**

 **I do hope you enjoy my little twists on things here. I'm having a fun time writing them. ha ha.**

 **And if the FF site is still not sending out notices of new chapters, I will post again on Tuesday evening, the 16th.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Feu d'Argent:** Oh, boy...I love puzzles. Yep, Gimli will now have the best of both worlds, a pretty wife AND an elf BFF. Yes, Frodo will indeed come out alive...if not totally unhurt. And Frerin will be at Flinn's side no matter what. As for what they will do...well, I think you just found out. Thanks.

 **gginsc:** yes, poor Flinn. But I couldn't have him go and mess up the quest...I needed things to happen just as they originaly had, and Flinn would have really put a kink in that. ha ha. Besides, I have better uses for him now. ha ha. Thanks


	182. Chapter 182

.

 **Just so you know, when at all possible, I am trying to keep to the original events that took place according to the book. Of course things must change somewhat, due to the fact that Thorin, Fili and Kili all lived, and would not normally be a part of the LOTR.**

 **Hope you like what I did.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 182**

 **~X~**

* * *

Winter came and left, with spring quick on its heels, and yet those in Erebor found no time to enjoy it, for they were gearing up for war. Reports of armies heading south were on the rise, causing Thorin to fear that soon some would turn towards them. Gloin and Dena, still having no idea where Gimli was, feared for his life, though they did their best to remain optimistic.

Tauriel, now very near her time to give birth, lamented the fact that she would be unable to assist in any battle, should it come. Kili was extremely busy aiding his uncle and brother in their preparations, but still always found time to check on his pregnant wife. He was an extremely attentive husband, often so much so, that it left the elleth feeling smothered and irritable. Yet he would soothe her ire with a kiss and words of love, realizing that with the dangers outside mounting, everyone was on edge.

It was the morning of March 17, 3019, and everything seemed to be going well. Everything except Tauriel's attire. She had now become so large that nothing she owned fit her, and it was causing the usually easy going elleth to become very frustrated.

"Here, Aunt Tauriel," Freya said, walking into the room with an attractive green garment in her hands. "I think this should accommodate your…your…"

"Monstrous size?" the she-elf offered, finishing the sentence for her young niece. "My stomach of grand proportions?"

"Your voluptuous figure," Freya laughed, supplying a much nicer description. "My little cousin is certainly getting large, and I bet it won't be long before you give birth."

"Please, don't tell me that you've gotten in on Nori's wager over when my time will come, have you?" she asked, giving the dwarf lass a skeptical look.

"Who me?" Freya laughed. "I would never! Adad would skin me alive. Besides, Grandmother Dis always wins those bets anyway, so there is no sense in me even trying."

This caused the uncomfortable elleth to laugh, holding out her hands to accept the outfit that Freya had just finished sewing for her.

"This is lovely, Freya, you do such beautiful work," Tauriel complimented her. The young dam had become rather proficient with a needle and thread, taking after her mother in the textile department. She could still be found most of the time in the stables, taking care of her beloved animals, but her true craft appeared to be in making clothes. She credited this to her past love for making outfits for her dolls when she was younger, now just simply working on a much grander scale. "How did you get this done so quickly?"

"I have a lot more time on my hands now that I have been forbidden to leave the mountain," the lass said with a longsuffering sigh. "Adad is beyond paranoid now, and fears if I set one toe outside of Erebor, I'll be kidnapped or killed."

"Or just wander off and head to the Shire to find your brothers…again," Tauriel reminded her, making her niece roll her eyes.

"That was _one_ time, and really, I was only a child back then!" she huffed. "Besides, I haven't made cookies in over a week, so what would I have to sustain me on such a long journey." This made both of them laugh, and soon the two were chatting away as Freya made a few minor adjustments to the dress she had created for Tauriel.

Yet all their laughter faded when there came the low and booming sound of a horn, one that seemed to resonate throughout the mountain.

"What's that?" Freya asked, standing up and looking at Tauriel with fear in her eyes.

"That's the warning signal for an attack!" the elleth stated, having helped work up the system herself with the aid of Dwalin.

"Someone is attacking Erebor?" Freya couldn't even fathom such an idea. Sure there had been skirmishes and orc raids, but usually on the outskirts of their borders…never an all-out attack on the mountain!

Just then Kili came running in, his eyes full of fear as his sight fell upon his wife.

"A horde of Easterling soldiers from Rhûn have swarmed over the Redwater River!" the dark haired prince informed them, grabbing his bow and sword from where he had them stored and strapping them on, as well as a shirt of mail. "They have laid siege to both Dale and Esgaroth, and we must go to their aid."

"What can I do?" Tauriel begged, feeling utterly useless and hating it.

"Stay here and protect our sons," he instructed, sparing a moment to give her a quick kiss before heading towards the door. "You know they will wish to join in the fight, but you can't let that happen. They are far too young and I will not be able to concentrate on the battle if I am worried about them. So lock them in their chambers if you must…but keep them inside Erebor!"

"I will do my best, my love," she promised, fear gripping her heart as she watched him go.

"Does that mean Adad will be going out to fight too?" Freya asked, her face now white with fear.

"More than likely," she nodded sadly, grabbing her own elven blades and heading for the door. "Come, we must see if there is anything we can do. If nothing else, we can aid those who will be expected to care for the injured. At times like these, I really wish your brother, Frerin, were here. We could use his medical training."

And so the two dams left the safety of their chambers, heading down into the sea of others, all racing to one place or another. Some to fight, some to protect, and others to prepare for the inevitable influx of the wounded.

.

.

Thorin, Fili, Kili, and Dwalin all lead the charge out of Erebor and into Dale, yet the sheer force of the feared and infamous Easterlings had already decimated the city of Laketown, and now much of Dale. Those who had escaped from Esgaroth and fled to their sister-city had systematically been cut off, with no means of escaping a second time. The dwarves did their best to aid their allies, while others began to funnel the women and children out of the overrun city and up the road towards Erebor. The Easterlings had attacked so quickly, that none had been prepared for such an onslaught.

King Brand and his young son, Prince Bard, fought bravely, however by the time the dwarves got to them, the two were near to exhaustion, yet still they battled on. Soon it was evident that they could not hold their position any longer in Dale, and Brand ordered his men to fall back to the mountain, seeking cover and shelter with their dwarf allies.

"Have those who can't fight found safety within?" Thorin questioned when his troops and the men of Dale had at last made their way to the gates of Erebor, a whole hoard of Easterlings right behind them.

"Aye!" Fili nodded, gripping his twin blades in his hands as he turned to face the oncoming enemy. "We have moved all the women and children from Dale that we could find inside, they are being well cared for."

"The work we have done to the gates, and all other entries, will ensure that no one can breech our defenses," Flinn assured them, coming to stand beside his son and brother-in-law, ready to fight. Behind him stood Bifur, Bofur, Nori and Dori, the others from the company helping somewhere else within the mountain.

Kili too had an arrow knocked and ready, his usually cheerful face now hard as steel. He had two sons and a pregnant wife within the mountain, and he meant to defend them…even to the death.

"My thanks, dear friends," Brand nodded, knowing his people would now be safe. Yet as he too turned and saw the mob of angry warriors approaching, he began to worry about himself, his soldiers…and his son. "However, I fear this battle is far from over."

"Then let's show these Easterling scum what a true warrior can do!" Dwalin growled, hefting Grasper and Keeper in both hands, ready to let them swing.

"Then ready your swords!" Thorin shouted, rallying his troops as they prepared to defend their lives and loved ones. "Du bekar!" he cried, lunging forward as he met the attackers head on.

From above, Kili and Tauriel's trained archers sent a volley of arrows raining down on the second wave of Easterlings, while other dwarves hurled large boulders from catapults off the rampart, taking out large numbers of the enemy in one fell swoop. The dwarves had not been idle over the past year, shoring up their defenses and preparing for an attack such as this. Though the dwarves and men were vastly outnumbered… one should never discount a person fighting to protect their home and loved ones, for they will battle twice as hard and twice as long as any who were simply looking to gain ground.

The Easterlings were in for the fight of their lives!

.

.

Inside the mountain, the dams raced around, caring for the displaced people of Dale, as well as the injured that began to stream in, taking care of the wounds they could there in the entryway, while sending the more serious patients to the healing halls. No one was exempt from duty, and all pitched in, be they miner, laborer, or queen.

Just as Kili had feared, both Ithil and Anor had been ready to join their father in battle, but one very stern word from their mother put an end to that. At only sixty, and fifty-six years old, the two were still decades away from being of age…for either race. Thus the two princes helped in the weapons department, handing out swords, restocking arrows, and sharpening axes for those too busy fighting to worry about it themselves.

Rose, Raina and Freya did what they could to aid Oin, the old dwarrow racing back and forth trying to attend to far too many patients without enough staff. Talin, ever the warrior like her father had snuck up to the battlement and was helping where she could, even assisting in the loading of boulders into the catapult.

Yet right in the middle of all the chaos, a cry was heard that stopped Dis and Sier in their tracks.

"Tauriel!" both princesses shouted at once, seeing the elleth bend over and grab her stomach as a look of agony crossed her face. "What's wrong?"

"I…I think the babe is coming…NOW!" she cried, leaning against the wall in an effort to remain standing.

"Now?" Sier gasped, looking at the bedlam that surrounded them.

Marigold and Bergie stopped what they were doing as well and rushed over. The hobbit queen looked at Tauriel with sympathy, having been in her situation before.

"Well…she _is_ giving birth to a Durin child," Dis huffed, grabbing hold of one of Tauriel's arms while Sier supported her other side. "We need to get her to the healing halls." She turned and looked at Marigold and Bergie, the two hobbit lasses still wide eyed and worried. "You two, stay here and continue to organize things as best as you can. We'll take care of Tauriel."

"Right, of course," Marigold nodded, having trained for this day…yet hoping it would never come. "We will keep things moving down here. Just make sure that baby is born healthy, otherwise Kili will never forgive us."

And off they went, the hobbits in one direction, and the dams and elf in another…each with a very important assignment.

.

.

Outside on the battle field, it was as if Mordor had declared all-out war on the dwarves and men, and while there seemed to be no end to the Easterling's army, Erebor and Dale's forces were dwindling.

"We can't hold them back much longer!" Dwalin shouted at Thorin, the two of them fighting back to back, taking down one enemy after another. "We need reinforcements!"

"Aye! We need to get word to Thranduil, asking for aid," the dwarf king agreed. "Go and tell the raven keepers to send a message to Mirkwood…quickly!"

"I won't leave you out here alone!" Dwalin objected, taking out the enemy that had been trying to kill him with one swift slice of his ax.

"I'm not alone!" Thorin countered, gesturing to those fighting all around him. "But if we don't get help soon, there won't be any left standing out here! Now GO!"

Dwalin still hated the idea of leaving his sword-brother, but his king had spoken, and must be obeyed. So, after chopping off legs of one final opponent, he raced for the gates, slipping in through the small door that was heavily guarded, allowing only allies to enter or exit. The first person he saw whom he could trust to carry out such an assignment was Freya, the young lass hurrying past with a armload of bandages. Grabbing hold of her, Dwalin halted her progress, causing her to nearly stumble.

"Freya!" Dwalin barked, capturing the princess' attention. "I need you to get to Ravenhill, and have them send word to Thranduil for aid. Quick now, lass, there's no time to waste!"

Freya was startled by the command, but nodded vigorously, knowing that such a call for aid was vital, if they were to survive the night. For too many dwarves and men were coming in wounded…soon they would be overrun. So handing off her bundle to another dam, she quickly turned and raced off to comply with Dwalin's order.

Thankfully, though Ravenhill was quite a distance, there were secret tunnels that led up to the aviary, thus she was not required to leave the cover of safety. Yet when she arrived at the top of the stairs, out of breath and gasping for air, the raven's keep was in an uproar. Birds were flying here and there, some coming, some going, and all of the squawking at once. From what Freya could see, it appeared that the raven keepers were being bombarded by messages, some written, and some verbal. Jorun looked to be having a difficult time organizing all the communications and getting each one relayed in a timely fashion.

But what was truly amazing, was that Freya found she could understand everything being said by the ravens! It was then she realized it was her Durin blood that gave her the inborn ability to communicate with the creatures, and the princess felt a surge of pride and satisfaction at the knowledge.

"King Thranduil and the elves…under attack!" one of the large corvids quarked out. "Dol Guldur…Dol Guldur! Spiders and orcs attacking the woods…setting fire to the trees!"

Freya covered her mouth in horror…there would be no aid from the elves this day. She only prayed that the elf king could defend his keep…and they in turn could defend theirs. Not waiting to hear any more, nor wishing to bother the overtaxes raven keepers when she already knew the answer to her uncle's inquiry, the young dam turned and raced back down to the mountain's gate. Once there, she quickly gave her news to a soldier, who in turn raced out to tell Thorin the bad news. It appeared that the dwarves and men were on their own.

.

.

Up in the healing halls, Tauriel was in distress, not so much over the birth – though that was just as painful as she recalled the last two having been during the final stages – but because Kili was not there to witness it.

"Kili is missing the birth of his child!" she moaned as another wave of pain hit her, causing her to bend forward, fisting the sheets till her knuckles turned white. "I want my husband here for this!"

"I know you do, darling," Dis acknowledged sympathetically. "Yet, it would appear that this one will be born much like your husband was…in the midst of battle, and at the worst possible moment."

"You just need to focus on your own battle right now, Tauriel," Sier encouraged her. "Kili will be so proud of you when he hears what you've done. Just imagine his joy when you introduce him to his child when he returns from fighting."

Yet before the elleth could catch her breath to speak, there came a cry from the next room, a dwarf calling for medical aid.

"We need a healer to the main gates! Quickly…the King is dead and the Prince sorely wounded! Make haste!" was his cry, followed by the sounds of many boots hurrying away.

"WHAT?" Tauriel gasped, looking from one dam to the next.

"The…king?" Dis whispered, immediately picturing her brother struck down, lying there with his unseeing eyes staring at the sky. "Dead?"

"And the prince? Which prince?" were Sier's frantic words. "Fili…Kili… WHO?"

"You stay with Tauriel…I'll go find out what I can," Dis promised, steeling herself for whatever she might learn. Yet with bravery and determination, she left the room.

"What if it is Thorin who's dead?" Tauriel was beginning to panic. "And what if the wounded prince is Kili? He could die without ever seeing his child!"

"We can't think like that!" her sister-in-law stated firmly, now just as worried about her own husband. Thorin, Fili and Kili had all lived through the Battle of Five Armies…they couldn't now die here. They just couldn't!

The two dams were distracted by a few more painful contractions, but all of this was forgotten when Dis returned, tears in her eyes as she faced her two worried daughters.

"It…it was King Brand who was killed," she told them. And while overjoyed that it was not her brother, the news still had hit Dis hard. "He was cut down in front of the gates…his son, Bard, stood over him and protected his lifeless body until his father's cousin, Geir, managed to pull him away to safety."

"Oh…poor Bard!" Sier gasped, having always liked the young prince very much.

"The prince sustained some wounds, but was patched up and has since returned to the battle," Dis explained. "He will exhaust his grief on the enemies that killed his father…it will aid him in healing."

"But what of the others? Kili and Fili…as well as Thorin, Flinn, and Dwalin?" Tauriel begged.

"They are not among the dead or wounded, and from what I'm told they are all still fighting valiantly," Dis told her, rolling up her sleeves and coming back over with a determined look. "Yet, should things go ill, we dams might be needed to take up arms as well, so let's get this baby born!"

And with no arguments from Tauriel, they set about doing just that!

.

.

"King Thorin!" one of the soldier's called, battling his way to his leader. "King Thorin…I have word from Ravenhill!" When the king was at last able to give him his attention, the news did not fill him with joy. "The orcs from Dol Guldur are attacking the halls of Mirkwood. The forest is on fire and the elves are unable to come to our aid!"

"This is ill news indeed!" Thorin spat, looking out over the sea of Easterlings, the vile men just seemed to keep coming and coming. Was there truly no end to them? He looked up to see that the sun would soon be setting behind the hills, robbing them of the light. Night battles were twice as deadly, for one could not see their enemy coming, nor could they distinguish between friend or foe in the darkness. "We cannot last much longer…we must retreat within the walls for safety!" He turned to Dwalin, who had returned to his side to fight. "Sound the retreat, I want all our warriors inside the mountain…NOW!"

And so one by one, they made their way back to the safety of Erebor, taking out as many of the enemy as they could as they retreated. The archers above offered them cover as the final wave made a mad dash inside, with Dwalin himself shoving the stubborn king through the door, before slamming it shut just in time.

The impenetrable gates of Erebor, and the thick walls of the Lonely Mountain, offered them all safe protection. Thorin had seen that each and every weakness had been worked on in advance, so that the complex and intricate dwarven stonework would easily withstand any siege equipment brought against it by the Easterlings. The Lonely Mountain itself was a key strong-point and gave its defenders great tactical leverage against the attackers, being able to shoot arrows and fling stones down below in reprisal. The many years invested in improving the Lonely Mountain's defenses had paid off, and the defenders within were certain that they could outlast the Easterling siege.

Once the gates had been barricaded, and the stone defenses lowered that now blocked off any access from the ramparts, the mountain was sealed tight as a tomb. They only hoped that it would not end up being their final resting place.

The sound of the enemy outside, pounding against the gates with battering rams and other weapons reverberated within, but their defenses held.

"Fili, Kili," Thorin called to his nephews. "Get up to the secret entrance we used during the quest, and give me a report on the activity and strength of the army outside. We need to know what they intend to do next. But stay out of sight, and don't be seen!" He then turned to his brother-in-law. "Flinn, I need an accounting on the wounded. What have been our losses, and are we in need of more supplies or anything required to aid them?" Next his eyes went to Dwalin. "Rally the troops, and see that they are given ample provisions, we can't have anyone in a weakened state when we are required to attack once more."

Bard, and his second in command, Geir, approached just then, the young prince sporting both cuts and bruises, as well as pain-filled eyes.

"What do you require of us, King Thorin," he asked, his mind focused on the duty at hand, and not the bitter loss that could easily overwhelm him.

"I need an accounting of your troops as well," Thorin responded. "And see that any in need are given medical attention right away…and that includes you, Bard."

"I am fine," he said stubbornly, not wishing to show weakness. Yet when the young prince swayed slightly, Geir took hold of him, steadying his new king.

"I will see he gets it if needed," the man was quick to assure the king. "The rest shall be done, as well."

Bard and Geir headed off, eager to carry out the king's command. The rest were about to leave as well, when Dis came running down the stairs, weaving her way through the crowd in order to get to them.

"Thorin!" she called, halting everyone in their tracks. "What's going on?" Yet when the dam spotted her husband, tired and sweaty, but otherwise uninjured, she threw her arms around him, hugging him fiercely.

"We were forced to retreat," the king informed her, once she returned her attention to him, though hating the taste of the words on his tongue. "Yet better that then to be slaughtered outside. There are simply too many to handle. It's as if the entire lands of Rhûn have been emptied, and aimed directly at us, like an arrow from a bow."

"Do you think this is a reprisal for not handing over Bilbo, like they ordered us to?" Dis questioned.

"It matters not, since we would have never aligned ourselves with Mordor, no matter what the threats or bribes consisted of," Thorin stated with a low growl. "Now we simply need to withstand this assault and gather our strength to push the enemy back."

"We will bring you information on that as soon as we can, Uncle," Kili told his king, as he and his brother turned to go, obviously heading for the secret door high on the side of the mountain.

"No! Wait!" Dis called, halting her sons mid-step. "Kili, you must go to the healing halls. Your wife is waiting for you there."

"WHAT?" Kili gaped, all the blood draining from his face. "What's the matter with Tauriel? Is she hurt…injured…what?"

"No, she's given birth," Dis said with a comforting smile. "You're a father…again!"

"She…she what?" Kili couldn't believe his ears. "It's…it's too soon."

"Babies care nothing for calendars, they come when they wish," Dis laughed, enjoying the look of shock on her son's face.

"Congratulations, Naddith!" Fili crowed, slapping his stunned brother on the back.

"Wonderful news, son!" Flinn added, his face breaking out into an overjoyed smile.

"Now get going," Dis ordered, waving her hand towards the stairs. "Tauriel's waiting to introduce you to your new little one."

Kili looked over at Thorin, as if asking permission, which he got, sending the dark haired prince off at a run. Once he was gone, Thorin reassigned Dis to take stock of the wounded, while Flinn went with Fili to check on the enemy's movements. Yet thankfully, for now, all were safe inside Erebor…but for how long was the question.

Dwalin however, was not the least bit pleased to learn that Talin had joined in the fight, even if she had been smart enough to only do so from a distance. Yet when the other soldiers on the battlement told him of her bravery and support, he found he couldn't be too angry…she was after all his daughter, and if he'd been in her positon, he would have done no less. Still, he gave her a very stern talking to later, in private, so as not to embarrass the lass in front of her peers.

.

.

Kili ran the whole way, arriving at the healing halls out of breath. He was disheartened by the number of wounded that were crammed into every bed, corner or chair available, all of them being tended to by overtaxed healers, both dwarven and from the race of men. Not seeing any sign of Tauriel, he had to ask several attendants before he was directed to a small room in the back. There he found his lovely wife sitting up in bed, holding a wrapped bundle in her arms, with Sier standing nearby, smiling at the two of them. When she saw him enter, his sister-in-law gave him a quick hug, congratulating him, and then left the three of them alone.

"Tauriel?" Kili panted, taking a few uncertain steps forward. "You…you had the babe without me?"

"Well, it appeared that you were rather busy at the time," she laughed, overjoyed to see him healthy and hale. "And much like you, your offspring decided to arrive in the middle of a battle, with no care or concern for timing." When the stunned dwarrow still did not attempt to approach the bed, Tauriel held out her hand. "Come here, my love…and greet your new little daughter, Elenath."

This time, her urging caused the dwarf to move, coming to her side as he gazed down at the miniature version of his wife in her arms. She was absolutely perfect, with creamy white skin, fire red hair, and the tiniest elven-point to her ears.

"She's beautiful!" Kili whispered, afraid of waking the peaceful child. "Just like I dreamed she would be." He looked at his wife with hopeful eyes. "May I hold her?"

"Of course," she laughed, passing the bundle gently over to his eager arms.

When he was holding her at last, tears began to fall from his eyes, though his smile never faded.

"Hello, my little star," he cooed, gently rocking her back and forth. "You certainly picked a poor day to be born, but I don't regret your coming one bit." He then reached out and touched the red tuft of hair gracing her little head. "Tauriel…what's the Sindarin word for fire?"

"Fire?" she questioned. "It is naur. Why?"

"What if we altered her name just a bit?" he suggested. "Calling her Elenaur? Our little star-fire?"

"Oh, Kili…I love it," Tauriel said, her own tears brimming in her eyes at the idea of the name. "Yes, that will be what she's called."

"Princess Elenaur, star-fire of the mountain and the woods," Kili said with a wide grin, watching as his daughter slowly opened her eyes. And as she looked up at him, the beautiful shade of emeralds gazing back at him, he knew his heart was lost to her forever. "You truly are your mother's daughter," he laughed.

Just then Ithil and Anor came rushing in, apparently having also been told of their sibling's birth.

"Amad!" Ithil cried, relief flooding his eyes at the sight of her. "Is it true?"

"We have a sister?" Anor added, his bright smile mirroring that of his father.

"That you do, lads," Kili grinned, turning around so that they could get a good look at the red haired lass in his arms. "Meet your nan'ith, Elenaur."

"Star-fire?" Ithil questioned, recognizing the use of the two elven words.

"That's perfect!" Anor laughed. "Since she has red hair like Amad!"

"Exactly," Kili laughed. "Would you two like to hold her?"

"Oh, no!" Anor gasped, backing up in horror. "What if I break her?"

"Well if he won't, I will!" Ithil grinned, stepping forward and holding out his arms. "I want to see my little sister close up."

As Ithil held Elenaur, with Anor peeking over his brother's shoulder, Kili and Tauriel looked at all three of their children with hearts full of love.

"I think our family is now complete," Kili whispered, not wishing to spoil such a wonderful moment.

"What you mean is that you now have just as many children as your brother," Tauriel laughed. "Sometimes I swear it's as if the two of you are one person, just split in half."

"And is that such a bad thing?" Kili questioned, with a wide grin.

"Never…for I love you just the way you are, my husband," she assured him, leaning to the side and placing her head against his arm. "And I always will."

.

.

The news of the new princess brought hope and joy to the hearts of those locked away inside Erebor, yet there was little time for celebrating while the enemy continued to bombard them from outside the gates. From the vantage point on the ledge outside the secret door, they had watched as the enemy continued to besiege the mountain, striking it with every manner of weapon they possessed, and yet the dwarf stone would not yield.

More information came in by raven, concerning the battle that Thranduil and his elves were up against. It told of how the orcs from Dol Guldur had attacked from the south, setting fires that ravaged parts of Mirkwood, before assailing the elf lord's keep. While all this was going on, the enemy launched another assault upon the Golden Woods of Lothlórien.

Thus, the dwarves sent word to Dain, asking for aid, thought knowing he was days away even if he could come. Sadly, he too was embroiled in his own battle, the Iron Hills not spared either from Mordor's attacking forces. It was indeed a full scale attack on all those in the north, meant to devastate any who opposed Sauron's tyranny. Thorin hated the fact that he could not ride out to aid his cousin to the east, or his elf allies to the south, and could only hope that Thranduil and Dain would prevail.

The Easterlings had taken up camp in the now abandoned city of Dale, while continuing their attack. One could only imagine the devastation they would leave in their wake. Thankfully, the fields had not yet been planted, so there were no crops for them to destroy, but many of the bounteous fruit trees in the orchard had been cut down and used as battering rams or firewood…much to the horror and dismay of the two hobbit lasses inside.

For nine long days the dwarves of Erebor, as well as the men of Dale and Esgaroth, remained safe inside, the Easterling host unable to take the gate. Yet, on the morning of the twenty-sixth, the Easterling army appeared to become disheartened, almost as if their strength and courage had been stolen from them. It was then that Thorin and young Bard, now the new king of Dale, decided to rally their forces and launch an all-out attack. Tauriel, having recovered from childbirth quickly, as elves tended to do, wished to join in the battle. Kili, having none of that, threatened to tie his wife to the bed if she even dared set a foot outside their chambers. A battle of wills quickly ensued, but the stubborn dwarf finally won the argument, but not without having to play on Tauriel's motherly instincts, and reasoning that with both of them out there fighting, their children stood a much higher chance of becoming orphans. In the end, the elleth agreed to remain within the walls of Erebor…but she was not happy about it.

So it was, at dawn on the following day, the combined forces of dwarf and men burst forth from the mountain, taking the enemy by surprise. Thus the besieged became the victors, and their armies routed the Easterlings, slaying many and chasing the remaining ones from their lands…never to return again.

By the end of the day, King Thorin and King Bard II stood on the battlefield victorious. Dwalin had taken a spear to his side, though it was a minor wound and everyone was assured that the grumpy old war-chief would recover quickly. Fili, Kili, and Flinn also acquired a few new battle scars, and out of the original company, the only other one besides Dwalin who needed serious medical attention was Nori.

The former thief had been battling a particularly large Easterling when someone had shot his opponent from behind, causing him to fall forward and crushing the dwarf beneath his massive weight. Nori had lay there, pinned for some time, before he was discovered and extracted, yet he had suffered a broken arm and slight concussion in the process, thus requiring him to be taken to the healing halls. Dwalin was not pleased that the two of them had been placed next to each other, and the chatty Nori practically drove him crazy by the time they were both released.

.

.

The following day, a raven came from the south, bringing excellent news…Sauron had been defeated, and Middle Earth was once again free of his tyrannical oppression. This explained the disheartened attitude of the Easterlings, and why those in Erebor were able to turn the tide of battle. Of course Gloin and Dena were happy about the news, yet what they dearly wished for was word about Gimli. It had almost been a year since he set out for Rivendell, and they still had no idea if he was alive or dead.

Thorin and Bard had immediately began gathering their merger troops in order to journey to Thranduil's aid, yet it appeared that no help was necessary when another dispatch came from the south. This message saying that the elves had indeed been victorious, both in Mirkwood and Lothlórien. Thranduil had overrun the invasion made upon his own borders, while Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadrial had sailed over the Anduin, and assaulted Dol Guldur with many of their warriors. Yet it was the White Lady herself who threw down the walls of the orc infested stronghold, laying bare its pits and cleansing the forest once and for all.

And there, in the midst of the forest, on the field of victory, Thranduil and the elves of Lórien met and celebrated their triumph, as well as the fall of the dark lord. It was next decided that the name of the forest would forever more be called _Eryn Lasgalen_ , meaning The Wood of Green-leaves. Thranduil then took the lands from the mountain range to the north as his kingdom, while offering the southern region below the Narrows to Celeborn, who renamed it East Lórien. Yet all the forest land in-between they gave to the Beornings and the Woodmen to call their own. Thorin sent words of congratulation to all…even if he had never before met, or even dreamed of meeting, the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood. Still, it seemed the right thing to do.

Now with the ravens willing to fly messages over the Misty Mountains once more, Thorin sent word to the Shire, desiring news from Flinn and Frerin, as well as telling them of their victory against the Easterlings. Yet even as quickly as a crow could fly, the worried relatives still knew it would be some time before they received an answer back. In the meantime, all they could do was wait…and worry.

And Thorin hated doing both.

* * *

 **And there you have it...the new and improved version of what took place at Erebor during the war of the rings.**

 **Sorry, but Brand did die...making Bard II the next king. But at least Dain didn't die defending his body this time.**

 **So, Kili and Tauriel have their little Star-fire at last. Do you like how I combined the two words for her name? I thought it sounded like Eleanor...but with an 'ar' at then end.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Feu d'Argent:** Oh yes, I do love the crown! Fili did a wonderful job. I shall wear it with pride. Maybe one of them WILL be meeting their 'one' soon. But remember, Flinn is the oldest child of them all and he is still concidered a youngling. He won't be thinking about that stuff for the next seven to ten years. ha ha. I don't thin we will be getting to chapter 200, sorry. Maybe 190? As for words...I have no idea how many it will turn out to be. ha ha. This is also the longest piece of fiction I've ever WRITTEN! ha ha. Thanks again for the lovely coronation party. I loved Bombur's cake.

 **dojoson41:** It had been quite some time since I had read that part of the book and I had forgotten just how much trouble Lotho had caused at the end there. So I was just sticking to the book on that part. I guess he could call for help from the Blue Mountains, but what would he say. "Hey, can you come over here and follow this pesky hobbit around and find out what he's up to for me?" ha ha. I doubt they would be too happy about that, prince or no prince. But thanks for the idea!

 **abc: (for chapter 181)** Yep, been having a lot of problems with the FF site. I hope it is fixed and won't go down again. I figured if I didn't give Flinn a job...he would just sneak off and follow Frodo, and I couldn't have him doing that. Yep, he and Frerin will be protecting the Shire. They are like the mini versions of Fili and Kili...for sure. Yep, Lotho is up to no good, but that was all Tolkien's work, not mine, I'm just following the book. ha ha. Thanks

 **abc (for chapter 180)** I'm glad it is fixed too. Yep, Elrond got Frodo fixed up good. I like Aragorn, and he likes the dwarves too, they are funny to him, especially Kili. I just didn't want to follow Flinn all around Middle Earth as he went on the quest, so sending him to the Shire seemed the most logical alternative. ha ha, glad Flinn's jab at Gloin made you laugh. I don't think that dwarf will ever live down destroying the gates with that bell. ha ha. Thanks.

 **dojoson41:** Sure, watch the whole thing in slow motion! that way you get twice as much Fili screen time! ha ha.

 **Emrfangirl:** Thanks for sticking with it until you were able to sucessful review! Glad you like how I got everyone to LOTR...and yes, Flinn is not old enough, but Gimli is this time, so he can go in his place. The Lotho storyline is from the book (mostly) but I'm happy you like it. I didn't think those two ever had to learn to cook...they are princes and they have a mother. They both better find their ones though, or they might starve yet. ha ha. And hobbits could teach them to cook really well. Frerin is a good Dr. right? Good for him.

 **Guest:** Yep, FF has been down for quite a bit, so glad you managed to catch up!


	183. Chapter 183

.

 **Getting closer to the end! But not quite yet!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 183**

 **Hiril nín = My Lady in Sindarin**

 **~X~**

* * *

"It's over!" Flinn cried out, waving the letter in his hand as he ran up the path to Bag End. "It's OVER!"

Frerin, who'd been sitting outside on a bench reading a book, jumped to his feet at his brother's excited voice.

"What?" he asked, leaning over the small wooden fence in order to hear what Flinn was shouting about. "What's over?"

"The war! It's over!" he continued to yell as he raced up, now out of breath. "A letter just came by raven from Uncle Thorin! Sauron is defeated! Frodo must have destroyed the ring!"

"He…he did?" Frerin gasped, but then his look of shock turned to utter joy. Leaping over the little gate, he grabbed his brother as the two began to jump around, hugging each other and laughing with joy. "It's gone…it's finally gone!"

"What's gone…your minds?" came Torin's voice, standing on the small hill just above them, his spade in his hand and a confused look on his face.

"No, silly! Frodo has fulfilled his quest!" the older dwarf explained, having long kept the true nature of his sword-brothers journey a secret, per Elrond's instructions. But now…Flinn no longer saw a reason to hide the truth. "The war is won, and Sauron is no more. Frodo must have destroyed the dark lord's ring of power!"

"Whoooohoooo!" Torin cheered in excitement. He'd not known the whole story, but it was easy to read the fear in Flinn and Frerin's eyes, every time Frodo and his mission was mentioned. So he knew that whatever the brave hobbit was doing…it had been very dangerous. Tor hurried down and slapped his two cousins on the back, just as pleased as they were.

"So now what?" Frerin asked, unable to wipe the smile off his face. "Do you think that means Frodo and the others will be coming home?"

"Why wouldn't it?" Flinn guessed. "I mean, if they destroyed the ring, what reason would they now have to stay away?"

"Did Uncle's letter say anything about Gimli…or if it was indeed Frodo who destroyed the ring?" Frerin questioned, reaching out and taking the rolled up missive from his brother and scanning it quickly.

"Well…no, but who else could have done it?" Flinn stated, though the smile on his face began to fade. "Frodo was the one assigned to carry the ring, so if it was destroyed, wouldn't it make sense that he was the one who did it…and that he is all right?"

"Of course it does!" Tor said firmly, hating to see his cousins now in doubt. "And I'm certain that Gimli is fine as well. I'm willing to bet that Frodo and Sam will be back here in no time at all. Not to mention Merry and Pippin, though I'm confident that they caused the most trouble along the way." He then gave Flinn's shoulder a firm squeeze. "Don't go losing hope now, not after all this time. This is good news, and we should be celebrating!"

"Yes," Flinn stated, his smile quickly returning. "You're right, Tor! Frodo and the others will be home soon, I can feel it in my bones!"

"Will you two be heading back to Erebor then?" Torin asked, unsure as to what the two princes had in mind.

"No, not yet. I told Frodo I'd be here when he returned, and I intend to keep my promise," Flinn said confidently. He then threw his arms around his brother and cousin's shoulders. "Looks like we might have trained and armed the Shire for nothing."

"And thank goodness for that!" Tor laughed, still having the heart of a gardener over a warrior.

"Now, come on, I say we round up everyone who's close to our four errant hobbits and tell them to meet us at the Green Dragon!" Flinn insisted. "I'll go find Drogo and Prim. Frerin, you head over to Paladin and Saradoc's places, while Tor, you go get Holly, and tell the Gamgees the good news. And the first ones to arrive at the pub tells Rosie Cotton to tap a keg and keep the beer a flowing, because the drinks are on me!"

"Oh, feeling generous today, are ya, Nadad?" Frerin teased. "And here I always thought you were as tightfisted as Gloin with your gold."

"Well, todays a special occasion!" Flinn laughed. "Now, get moving, you two, those pints aren't gunna drink themselves!"

Torin and Frerin didn't need to be told twice, and all three headed off in different directions, set on rounding up everyone who knew Frodo and his other three companions.

.

.

So, within the hour, the large table in the back of the Green Dragon was host to a rowdy crowd of hobbits and dwarves, each one lifting their mugs in a toast.

"To my son Frodo, the most famous of hobbits!" Drogo laughed, downing his mug in one long gulp.

"And to Gimli!" Flinn spoke up, imagining what the Lady Astra might think of his cousin now.

"Let's not forget Merry, Pippin, and of course my Sam! Who will be home in no time, I'm sure!" Hamfast added, equally as proud. "Though I still can't believe a lad of mine took off into the wild like that. And here I thought he was more the home-body type."

"Not if it meant parting with Frodo," Flinn remarked, recalling the hobbit's fierce loyalty to his sword-brother.

"Excuse me," came the sweet voice of Rosie Cotton, her hands full of several more mugs of ale for the table. "Did I hear you say that Sam might be coming back to the Shire soon?"

"That's what we're hoping!" Hamfast grinned, relieving the barmaid of at least two of the mugs she carried.

"As well as Frodo, Merry, and my young lad, Pippin!" Paladin added, snitching the last couple of the of drinks, and passing the second one to Saradoc.

"Oh…well, that's fine news," Rosie replied, now grinning from ear to ear. "Fine news indeed!" and off she went, her strawberry curls bouncing a bit as she did.

"Now, you two slow down!" Esme scolded, taking note that this would be her husband's fourth drink.

"That's right, we don't want to be rolling the two of you home," Ellie laughed.

"We're celebrating, wife!" Paladin cheered, his spirits not the least bit dampened by his wife's words. "And what better reason could there be than the fall of Sauron and the prospect of our youngens coming home?"

"Well…I can think of _one_ ," Torin stated, giving Holly a wide grin.

"Torin, not now," she whispered, her cheeks turning red. "We're here to toast to Frodo and the others."

"What's this?" Flinn pressed, eyeing the two suspiciously. "Oh no, out with it. Now you _have_ to tell us!"

"We're going to have another bairn!" Torin blurted out, unable to hold it in any longer. "We just found out this morning!"

There were several loud cheers and many offers of congratulations given to the couple.

"To children!" Drogo called out, raising his mug in the air.

"Hear, hear!" Frerin shouted, downing his own mug and slamming it onto the table as he let out a loud burp.

"FRERIN! Where's your manners?" Holly scolded, making sure that Fundin, who was happily sipping at a cup of apple cider, knew that such behavior would not be tolerated at _their_ dinner table.

"Sorry, Holly," Frerin laughed, wiping his mouth with his shirt sleeve. "But if Frodo's coming back, that means we'll be heading for Erebor soon after. And I, for one, am not looking forward to acting like a prince once again, and having to mind my manners all the time. Let me just be a plain old hobbit for a while longer, will you?"

"And you think _that's_ how respectable hobbits act?" Bell Gamgee asked, giving the young dwarf a stern glare. "I've raised three lads and three lasses, and I can tell you that not one of them ever acted so rude."

"At least not in front of you, my dear," Hamfast laughed, slapping Frerin on the back. "And I say, since this is a special occasion, we should all be excused for our manners." With that, the older hobbit rose to his feet and let out the loudest belch you've ever heard, earning a round of cheers from all the males, and long-suffering eye-rolls from the lasses.

"To Frodo and Sam!" Flinn called out, raising his mug once more.

"And Merry and Pippin!" Saradoc added.

"And Gimli!" Frerin cheered, lifting his cup as well.

"And our new lad or lass!" Torin finished, as they all downed their ale.

So it was, by the time the celebrating was done…the lasses did indeed have to guide their stumbling menfolk back to their hobbit holes.

However, in their merriment, no one noticed the sour-faced looks being directed at them by Lotho Sackville-Baggins, who had sat at a nearby table nursing a mug of his own. Nor did they see him rise to his feet and quickly exit the pub, heading off to who knows where.

.

~XXX~

.

Back in Erebor, repairs were going well. Though not much damage had been done to the outside of the mountain, Dale and Esgaroth had taken a hard hit. The dwarves were quick to offer aid in masonry and metal work, fixing walls and homes alike, just thankful that the attack had not come during the winter seasons. As it was, they would have the rest of the summer to get the two cities of men back in working order, yet until then, Thorin continued to open up the mountain, housing all who needed shelter.

It was near the first of April, when the raven returned from the Shire, bringing with it much anticipated news from Flinn and Frerin.

 _Greetings, Uncle Thorin and family,_

 _It was with great pleasure and relief we received your message. We were distressed to hear of the battle that raged through our homelands, and wish we could have been there to aid in the fight. Yet our hearts were warmed with the news that no lasting harm befell our kin. We were however greatly saddened to hear of the loss of King Brand…he was a fine warrior and friend, he will be missed. Please convey our condolences to Prince Bard for us._

 _Frerin and I are fine here in the Shire, as are Tor, Holly, and little Fundin, along with the rest of our hobbit friends. Our time here was not idly spent, however, and we feel that we managed to prepare the residence for a battle that thankfully never came. Still, I do not begrudge our efforts, nor the promise I made to my sword-brother, Frodo. We will remain here for a bit longer, until our friends return safe and sound._

 _Please give our love to our families, and send word as soon as you hear from our brave cousin Gimli. We have thought of him often over the past winter and would dearly love to know of his fate._

 _On a happier note, Torin and Holly ask that we send word that they are expecting their second child, due to be born in the spring. They are very happy and dearly hope that with the war over, Dwalin, Bergie, and Talin will be able to come for a visit._

 _Ever your loyal servants and devoted nephews,_

 _Flinn and Frerin, sons of Fili, son of Flinn._

Needless to say, when Thorin finished the letter, Sier was in tears, with Fili was not far behind. It had been many, many long months since they had any word about the fate of their children, and to hear that they were safe, was indeed a load off their burdened hearts.

Yet it was Dwalin and Bergie who let out loud whoops of joy.

"Another grand-baby!" Dwalin crowed, grabbing his wife and spinning her around, his battle wound now mostly healed.

"Can we go, Dwalin…can we please?" she begged, having nearly gone out of her mind over not yet seeing her grandson. "I absolutely refuse to miss out on the birth of their second child!"

"I've been itching to see little Fundin just as much as you, Bergie," Dwalin pointed out, still bursting with pride over the idea of being a grandfather for the second time. "And now that the war is over…there ain't nothing gunna keep me out of the Shire, that's for sure!"

"Now that's what I like to hear!" yelled Talin, more than excited at the prospect of seeing her twin brother again.

"Yet we've still not heard any word about Gimli," Gloin bemoaned. "With the fighting over, one would think he'd let us know if he's alive or not!"

"Give him time, old friend," Thorin said in a consoling manner. "We are likely to hear something soon."

Just then a knock came at the king's council chamber door, and an out of breath Jorun came in.

"A message was just delivered, Sire," he stated, holding out a folded piece of parchment. "It's from Gondor!"

Quickly thanking the raven keeper for its speedy delivery, Thorin wasted no time ripping it open and scanning the contents, his lips turning up into a smile as he did so.

"What did I tell you, Gloin?" he chuckled, giving the worried father a nod of satisfaction. "Just listen to this!"

 _King Thorin, Lord of Erebor,_

 _You and your kin are invited to the royal coronation of King Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Elessar, the Elfstone, Chief of the Dúnadain, and heir of Isildur; Elendil's son of Gondor. For he will be taking up rulership in his chief city, Minas Tirith on Mid-year's day on the dais of the White Tower._

 _The king requests the presence of you, King Thorin, and your queen - your heirs, Prince Fili and Kili, and their wives, and any others who wish to make the journey with you. It would be an honor if you would join us for this momentous occasion._

 _Master Gimli, who has won great renown and the favor of the king for his bravery and fine deeds, also asks that his parents come as well. He awaits you all in Minas Tirith, along with Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck, Peregrin Took, Prince Legolas of the Greenwood, and Gandalf the White._

 _Respectfully yours,_

 _Faramir, son of Denethor_

 _Steward of Gondor_

"Gimli's alive!" Gloin cried out, literally jumping from his chair, hugging his wife and then his brother.

"My baby lives!" Dena sobbed, allowing Ilin to engulf her into a warm and happy embrace.

"And has apparently done very well for himself in the process," Fili pointed out, over joyed by this news. "Highly favored by the new king of Gondor?"

"I can't wait to hear all the stories he has to tell," Kili laughed.

"Will we be going, husband?" Marigold asked, looking up at Thorin in question.

"I would think we must," he stated. "It's not every day a legend such as Isildur's heir rises up to take his rightful place as king. And for each of us to be requested by name…even our wives, it would be a grave insult if we didn't go."

"But…Tauriel can't travel that far so soon after having a child," Kili argued.

"Who says I can't?" the elleth stated, sounding a bit perturbed by the insinuation. "I am not some weakling, nor is our little Elenaur. We can, and will, be making the journey, for we will not be remaining behind."

"Well…looks like she told you, little brother," Fili laughed, having long ago come to realize how strong and willful dams could be.

"And we're going too," Dwalin insisted, gesturing to Bergie and Talin. "Then we can head west towards the Shire from there."

"Not without me, you're not!" Balin huffed, just as eager to meet his new grand-nephew as well.

"But if everyone wishes to go…who will remain behind and mind the mountain?" Thorin demanded, looking around questioningly.

"I will," Dis spoke up, standing from her seat and staring at Thorin confidently. "I've watched you rule for years, brother, I think I can do just as good a job, if not better, while you all go for the coronation in Gondor. And I can guarantee that the gates will be standing when you return."

"Oh, for Mahal's sake!" Gloin groused. "Won't everyone just let that die?"

"Probably not," Kili chuckled. "I mean they still love teasing me about walking around Erebor naked…so why should you be exempt?"

Everyone got a good laugh out of that, even Gloin himself.

"Other than your sons, dear sister, there is no one I trust more to rule this mountain with wisdom and skill," Thorin told her, his words of praise both heartfelt and sincere. "I thank you for your generous offer."

"So, if Dis is to be the regent queen…does that make me some kind of king?" Flinn asked, a glint of humor in his eye.

"Don't go getting any ideas of grandure, brother," Thorin laughed. "I fully intend on passing my crown to your son…be satisfied with that."

"Oh, I am, believe me!" Flinn told him, giving Fili a smile of pride.

.

.

So, within the week, a large party made ready to ride to Gondor, accompanied by King Bard II and Lord Thranduil, who also received invitations to the coronation. At first Bard had hesitated, hating to leave while his city was still in need of repair, but his cousin, Geir, insisted. Saying that he would see to things in his absence, and that it would be most wise for Bard to make himself known to this new king. Besides, Geir knew it would do the young man good to get away for a bit, allowing him to put some distance between his father's death and the responsibilities he would need to shoulder once he returned home.

Thorin, having left Dis and Flinn in charge during his absence, took along Marigold, Fili, Sier, Kili, Tauriel, and all their children, with Lili insisting on tagging along, for she was not about to be left behind. Also there was Dwalin, Bergie, Talin, and Balin, with Gloin, Dena, Bofur and Ori all eager to make the journey as well. Nori would have liked to have gone too, but he was forced to remain behind, still nursing his broken arm.

Gondor would be the furthest Ithil, Anor, and of course little Elenaur, had ever been from Erebor, and the half elf children appeared to love the adventure very much. Kili's sons more so than Elenaur, since they had a bit more freedom, riding ponies instead of being cradled in their mother's arms the whole way - but even the infant seemed mesmerized by all the green growing things around her.

Fili, who had not had much time to coddle and spoil his new little niece, begged to hold her any chance he got, be it on the road or around the campfire. He was careful to make sure that Freya was not jealous, however, with the young dam rolling her eyes at her father when he questioned her about it.

"Adad, I'm nearly a grown dwarrowdam now," she told him. "I'm far past the notion of being jealous. However, I might become a bit perturbed if you go hogging little Elenaur all the time. Let some others hold her too, will ya?"

"Yah!" Kili agreed. "With as much as she's seen of you lately, she might start thinking you're her adad, and not me!"

This had everyone laughing…but Fili still refused to hand over the red-haired child for at least another hour.

.

.

Lili, Freya, and Raina seemed to be having a marvelous time on the journey, with Rose and Talin the ringleaders of the lasses. They would sing songs, tell stories and often be found whispering conspiratorially between themselves…leaving Thorin a bit worried at times. Dwalin took it all in stride, saying he knew whatever Talin got herself into, she could easily get herself out just as well. Thankfully, nothing actually happened, and the dwarf king was happy about that.

It took them some time, but at last they reached the capitol city of Gondor less than a week before the scheduled coronation. The magnificent sight of the White Tower, spiraling high and gleaming in the morning sun, welcomed them at the end of their long journey.

Once they had been greeted, and shown to their respective quarters within the city, the Steward of Gondor himself sought them out, saying that King Elessar wished to speak with them.

"We are greatly honored to be invited, of course," Thorin told the handsome young man as they made their way down the halls. Thranduil and Bard had been invited as well, and while the elf king appeared unimpressed by his surroundings, young Bard couldn't seem to see enough, his eyes darting this way and that in awe. "Yet, I fear that I have no idea why he would have listed us all by name, or now wish to speak with us in private. I have never before met this king."

"Have you not?" Faramir questioned, looking down at the dwarves in confusion. "For Lord Aragorn speaks very highly of you all, and was quite pleased when he heard you had arrived."

"That is curious, Prince Faramir," Thorin mused, having heard that the man had been given the title and position of Prince of Ithilian.

"He was especially excited to hear that Prince Kili and his wife, Lady Tauriel, had come as well," the man continued, pushing open a set of doors and striding in.

"He was?" Kili asked, shock in his tone. "I can't say I have any idea as to why that might be."

"Well, Master Dwarf," came an oddly familiar voice from directly in front of them. "Knowing you as well as I do, I was understandably concerned that you might have run into some sort of trouble on the way…such as a hungry bear, or perhaps turning purple again."

The group of dwarves, hobbits, elves, and one man, stopped in their tracks, as a stalwart figure rose from a chair, looking every inch a king of men.

 _"Thorongil?"_ Kili blurted out, his shocked expression turning to one of amazement. " _You're_ the new king?"

"That I am, Prince Kili, though I now go by the name of Aragorn, if you please," he chuckled, coming over and bowing to the stunned company.

"But…but I don't understand," Kili continued. "If you were heir to the throne of Gondor, what were you doing among the soldiers of Rohan?"

"Learning, Master Kili," Aragorn chuckled. "A king must know the needs and customs of the people he will one day ask to follow him, does he not? And what better way to gain such insight, than to live among them for a time. It also afforded me the opportunity to get to know and understand _your_ race better as well, and I was very pleased to do so."

"Just as long as you don't judge our entire race on Kili's example alone," Dwalin chuckled, recalling the trouble the lad had gotten into during their time traveling with the Rohirrim.

"Nay, Master Dwalin…yet I must admit, it did offer me a great deal of amusement. And it helped me to easier understand one of my traveling companions as well, a Master Gimli."

"You and my lad traveled together?" Gloin spoke up, eager for any news about his son. He had hoped he would have been at the gates to greet them, but that had not been the case.

"Aye, that we did, and a finer dwarrow I would be hard pressed to find," Aragorn told the grinning parents. "He spoke of you two often, as well as the rest of the Durin family. I learned a lot from Gimli, and owe him a great debt." He then turned and addressed Thorin, Thranduil and Bard. "And I wish to thank you all very much for accepting my invitation. I greatly desired to express my gratitude to Erebor, Dale, and Mirkwood for intercepting the armies of Easterlings and orcs, whose combined forces could have easily tipped the scales in the enemy's favor, should they made their way further south."

"Well…it wasn't as if they gave us much of a choice," Thorin chuckled, still quite flabbergasted by this odd turn of events. "Yet, it was our honor to have helped."

"I heard that you lost your father, King Brand, in the battle, Lord Bard," Aragorn stated, placing his hand over his heart and bowing reverently. "You have my deepest sympathies. I have always thought very highly of your family, though I regret that I never met your father personally."

"Thank you, your majesty," Bard nodded, his tone revealing the grief in his heart. "My father was a brave man, and gave his life in defense of his city and people. His death was a noble one."

"Yet, still a great loss to you, and all of Middle Earth," Aragorn insisted. Next he looked over at Thranduil, who stood there straight and tall, his own eyes giving nothing away. "I have heard much about you as well, Lord Thranduil," he smiled. "For your son, Legolas, speaks very highly of you, and I am certain he will be overjoyed to hear you have arrived. I am deeply grateful to you for allowing him to journey with us, he was invaluable to this mission."

"I am pleased that Legolas was of service to you, King Elessar," Thranduil said with a slight nod of his head. "My son has ever been one to champion the plight of the weak and oppressed, thus it did not surprise me that he would have volunteered for such an assignment as this."

"He would have undoubtedly been here to greet you when you arrived," the king stated, then glancing over at Gloin. "And your son as well. But I fear that I sent them on an important errand, and they have yet to return. But I left word that they be notified about your arrival the moment they do, and where they might find you."

It was then that the others noticed the lovey elf maiden coming to stand beside Aragorn, her ethereal beauty taking their breath away.

"May I introduce, Arwen Undómiel, daughter of Lord Elrond, and my future queen," Aragorn said, holding out his arm as the dark haired elleth took it with a smile.

Everyone bowed, even Thranduil, yet no one knew exactly what to say in the face of such splendor.

"Greetings, friends of the north," Arwen welcomed them, her voice like the tinkling of bells, causing all listening to fall under her warm and charming spell. "Your reputations precede you, and it is an honor to meet you all at last." She then stepped closer, looking directly at Tauriel. "In fact, I have long desired to make your acquaintance, Princess Tauriel." She leaned forward, the dark haired elleth's eyes wide with wonder as she beheld the sleeping babe cradled in Tauriel's arms. "Is she yours?"

"Yes, Hiril nín," the wood elleth acknowledged, her eyes wide with amazement, yet she quickly lowered them to the floor in reverence. "She…she is called Elenaur, and is our third child."

"And these are our sons, Ithil and Anor," Kili spoke up, gesturing to the two lads at his side, completely unaware of the awe this elleth inspired in his wife.

"How wonderful!" Arwen beamed, taking in the sight of the unique little family. "Three children, named for the sun, the moon, and the stars…or should I say star-fire?" At this she reached out and touched her fingers to Tauriel's chin, tipping her eyes up to face hers. "I would very much like to speak with you, little sister from the forest. I have many things I wish to ask…and as to the nature of my questions, I am certain you can guess."

"Yes, my lady," Tauriel nodded, realizing how her own situation mirrored that of the beautiful daughter of Elrond. For she too had elected to wed a mortal…choosing the bitter with the sweet.

"Do you recall the conversation we shared on the way to Rohan, Princess Tauriel?" Aragorn spoke up, drawing the elleth's attention to him. "It would seem that your wisdom was sound…and I too have at last achieved my heart's desire. I thank you for the encouragement and advice you gave me."

"I am indeed happy for you" Tauriel smiled, recognizing the love between Aragorn and Arwen. "For the both of you."

Just then the side door burst open and an ecstatic Gimli came rushing in, followed closely behind by a tall blond elf.

"GIMLI!" Dena cried out, rushing forward with her arms opened wide. "My baby!"

Normally the dwarf in question would have rolled his eyes at being called that by his amad, but at that moment he couldn't have cared how childish it made him look. Taking her in his arms, he hugged her tightly and swung her around, laughing with joy.

"My lad!" Gloin bellowed, slapping his son on the back enthusiastically, since his mother would not relinquish her hold on him long enough for his father to get a hug in as well. "Just look at you! I would swear your beard is a foot longer!"

"I don't know about that, but I feel a hundred years older, that I can assure you," he laughed.

"Ada!" Legolas called out, though he was far less exuberant than Gimli, embracing his father in a more dignified manner. Yet the moment Thranduil had Legolas in his arms, his decorum broke, and he hugged him fiercely, as if unwilling to let go.

"I've missed you a great deal, my son," he whispered, not wishing for all to hear his tender words. "The Greenwood has not been the same without you there. I hear that I now have even more reason to be proud of you. You have done well."

"Thank you, father," Legolas smiled, doing his best to hold back his own emotions, not wishing to cry in front of the dwarf.

"Now come!" Aragorn said, gesturing to everyone to follow him. "There are more friends for you to meet. We shall then feast together and speak of happier times."

.

.

So the group followed Aragorn and Arwen to a large banquet hall, and there they were reunited with Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin and Gandalf. There was much laughter and talking between them all, with questions and answers being tossed back and forth between them all. Yet it was the fact that their friendly wizard was no longer Gandalf the Grey, but the Gandalf the White, that had Thorin most curious, having been completely baffled by the idea ever since receiving the message from Gondor. There was apparently quite a few stories to tell about the journey they had all been on.

Frodo was especially glad to hear that Flinn and Frerin had weathered the war safely in the Shire, and that all was well and good back home. Dwalin and Bergie pestered all four of the hobbits for information about their new grandson, wanting to know every detail they could divulge.

Elrond, Elladan, and Elrohir were present, as was Glorfindel, turning the evening into a rather lively time, for Fili and Kili and the twins passed around many wild stories and jokes, keeping the room laughing. Glorfindel, Thorin, Balin and Gandalf talked through most of dinner, the name of Moria often being overheard throughout their conversation. Yet as soon as the ale was brought out…they abandoned such serious matters and took to drinking.

Gimli had invited Legolas and Thranduil to sit at the same table as he and his family, entertaining all by recounting many of the adventures he and his new elf friend had shared. Gloin had been highly amused by the competition the two had engaged in during the battles, in the end calling it a draw, for neither one had the heart to claim victory over the other.

Amongst the merriment, Aragorn made several more introductions, bringing over Éomer, King of Rohan, and his sister, Éowyn – who was now engaged to Prince Faramir, the two rarely out of each other's company. Bard was especially happy to meet them, for the siblings from Rohan were his cousins, through his great-aunt, Sigrid, though they had never had a chance to officially become acquainted. The four of them spent the rest of the evening talking and catching up.

The children were being thoroughly entertained by Merry and Pippin, the two younger hobbits telling them story after story about their adventures, from their trek through Moria, to how they aided Treebeard in taking out Orthanc. Ithil and Anor were especially excited to hear about the walking tree-hearders, while Rose, Talin, and Lili wanted to hear more about the ancient dwarf kingdom of Khazad-dȗm. Freya and Raina however, were far more interested in tales about Lothlórien, never having had the pleasure of seeing the Golden Wood for themselves…except from a distance as they passed by. Thankfully, Merry and Pippin were fond of talking, so each child got to hear more than enough details about their subject of interest.

.

.

Later, just as the sun was beginning to set, there came another group to the doors, ones that caused all conversation to cease. Arwen rose immediately and hurried across to welcome the newcomers, a party of elves, and if Thorin was any judge…they were very high ranking elves at that.

"Welcome, Grandmother!" Elrond's daughter greeted them, leaving no doubt in anyone's mind who they were. The Lady Galadriel and her husband, Lord Celeborn…rulers of fair Lothlórien.

Aragorn also went to greet them, as did Elrond, his sons, Thranduil, and Legolas. Yet what shocked Thorin the most, was that Gimli quickly joined them, even receiving a warm and friendly smile from the Lady of the Golden Wood. Yes indeed…it would appear that even Gimli's rather staunch opinion of elves in general had changed…and quite dramatically. Still, you could have knocked Thorin over with a feather when the elven couple made their way over to his table.

"Greetings, King Thorin of Erebor," Galadriel said, causing Thorin to stumble to his feet and bow low before her. "I wished to thank you for our kind words concerning our triumph in battle. It was a very thoughtful gesture."

"I…I…" Thorin stammered, quite in awe over being so close to the Lady of the Golden Wood. "It was my pleasure, and your victory was well earned."

"Long has there been animosity between the elves of Lórien and the Sons of Durin," Celeborn spoke up. "And yet, with the coming of your kin, Gimli, to our fair woods, there has been a chance for peace between our races."

"I am glad to hear that, My Lord and Lady," Thorin nodded, knowing he had much to thank his younger cousin for. "It was a tragedy indeed that my ancestors awoke the evil in the depths of Khazad-dûm, causing not only ruin for my race, but suffering for yours as well. Please allow me to humbly apologize for past grievances, and assure you that you may hereafter count on the Sons of Durin to come to you in your hour of need. For I wish for peace to reign between the woods and the mountain, now and forever more."

"I once told your kin, that it is said that the skill of a dwarf is in his hands and not his tongue…and yet, here you too prove that idea a misconception," Galadriel chuckled softly. "It would seem that my husband and I have missed much by holding the dwarves at arm's length for so long. A mistake, I assure you, which will hereby be rectified."

"As is my wish as well, fair lady," Thorin agreed, giving the two stately elves a low and humble bow.

.

.

As the gathering began to wind down, Arwen did indeed find a quiet corner in which to speak with Tauriel. Elenaur was wide awake and eagerly accepted being held by the pretty elleth, the soon to be queen quite enraptured by the tiny babe. Arwen plied her new friend with many questions concerning her love for Kili, and her choice to bind herself to a mortal. The wood-elf knew just how the daughter of Elrond felt, loving one so much you felt you could not live without them, yet knowing that one day fate would require you must.

"Yet, there is one difference between us," Arwen revealed. "For where you are a child of the firstborn…I am of mixed blood. My great-great-grandmother was Lúthien Tinúviel, who married the mortal, Beren. Thus, her children were granted the same choice as she…to choose immortality, or follow our loved ones in death. My father chose the life of the Eldar…where his brother, Elros, chose to be mortal. It is from my uncle's lineage that Aragorn came forth, down through the line of the kings of Númenor." The lovely elleth lowered her eyes a bit, a sad expression crossing her face. "Mine was not an easy decision, and I know I have pained my family greatly by doing so. But Aragorn is my life, and to me, in the end, there was no choice at all."

"I do understand," Tauriel nodded. "For I feel the same way about Kili. I tried to deny my emotions, to pretend they did not exist, and yet…I could not. In the end, I realized that by fighting against them, all I was doing was wasting precious time with the one I loved more than my own life. And while we both know that one day we will be forced to part…I hold out the hope that if the Valar chose to put us together, perhaps they have a plan for us when our time at last comes to an end."

"That very well could be, for Lúthien and Beren were granted such dispensation…why not you as well?" Arwen agreed. She then held Elenaur up, watching as the little lass laughed and giggled. "And your children will also be afforded the same choice as I, due to _their_ mixed blood. To retain their immortality…or take on the life of their father's people. Either way, they shall all enjoy a long and satisfying years, yet whether they should come to love an immortal, or a mortal, they can choose a lifespan to match."

"That…that never occurred to me," Tauriel whispered, shocked to realize that her children would be given such a choice…unlike her. "I suppose I never thought any farther than the fact that they might have an extended number of years, what with having immortal blood in them. But they could actually _choose_ one or the other?"

"It is the choice of Lúthien," Arwen smiled. "As for me, I have chosen live out the remainder of my days with the one I love, sharing his years until he passes…and then I shall fade and follow him in death. I do not fear this, nor do I intend to dwell on such times, but instead revel in the years that we have been given."

"As will I," Tauriel agreed, her eyes drifting over to where her husband sat, laughing and talking with his brother and the two elf twins. Oh, how she loved him, and she had three wonderful children as proof of that. And for Tauriel, that was more than enough for now.

* * *

 **Wow...a lot of time covered there!**

 **And I know that it was only Aragorn and Arwen's wedding that took place on Mid-year's day, and his coronation happened a bit before that, but I decided to squish them both onto the same day for convenience sake.**

 **Looks like things are going really well in the Shire...except for Lotho...what is that rotten rat up to?**

 **I hope Arwen's talk with Tauriel was to your liking. And nice to know that Ithil, Anor and Elenaur all can choose whom they will love and if they wish to be mortal or immortal. I think it helped Arwen to know that she is not the only one in such a predicament.**

 **And looks like Dwalin and his family are at last going to see little Fundin! I hope.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **abc:** Yah, I would have been a real meanie if I had saved them from the Battle of Five Armies only to kill them off here! ha ha. As you probably just read, Flinn and Frerin are fine...although they seem to have gone a bit native, and forgotten all the manners their mother taught them. ha ha. And no, Lotho is still being a pill. Yep, Elenaur is indeed a Durin...and a little Star-fire. ha ha. Glad you liked the name. Hey, you're right...Fili and Kili both have two boys and a girl, while Thorin has two girls and a boy! Thanks!

 **Emrfangirl:** Yah, while Peter Jackson dragged out the hobbit for three movies, I took LOTR and smooshed it into like two or three chapters! ha ha. Oh I bet Astra thought it took forever though! I think Astra is safe and sound, and kicked some orc butt during the battle at the Iron Hills. Gimli will be proud of her. And you just saw what your 'boys' are up to, but more on them next time. Yep, the story is going to end...one day...but even I do not know when just yet. But soon. Thanks.

 **dojoson41:** Awww, you read it multiple times? That's so nice to hear! And yes, an arrow would not look too bad sticking out of Lotho's chest, would it. Kind of decorative I would think. ha ha. Thanks.

 **Aranel Mereneth:** Wow, thanks. And for me, writing battles and action is HARD! Yes, Fili is a bit worried over his boys, but he knows they are safe for now. And look! Fili did get some time with his niece! Thanks


	184. Chapter 184

.

 **A lot of canon stuff to cover in this one...and some not so canon stuff too. ha ha. **

**Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 184**

 **~X~**

* * *

The coronation of King Aragorn, and his marriage to Lady Arwen, took place a few days later, with the entire city decked out in its finery, and more spectators than imagined crowding around in hopes of glimpsing the happy couple. The party from Erebor enjoyed the festivities very much, with everyone rejoicing for the new king and queen.

They spent the next two weeks as royal guests, touring the fine city of men, with Gimli and Thorin discussing in great length their plans to send workers to aid in repairing the damage done to the stone work of Minas Tirith. The dwarf king also entered into negotiations with Éomer, over the acquisition of Aglarond, the Glittering Caves of Helm's Deep. Gimli had described them with such wonder and poetry in his speech, that any dwarf would have been easily convinced it was worth possessing. In fact, his young cousin was certain there would be an endless pilgrimage of dwarves to the caves, merely for the chance to gaze upon them, all willing to pay pure gold for the privilege.

Thorin, knowing that the land of Rohan had been severely ravaged during the war, could have offered a much smaller amount, and been accepted due to sheer desperation. Food was in short supply, and many of the homes through Rohan had been destroyed, and the horsemen had very little with which to rebuild. However, Thorin promised King Éomer twice the amount that Gimli had estimated Aglarond's worth to be, assuring the Lord of the Mark that the lands would be well cared for, and not ravaged for mere gold and gems. And to ensure this did not happen, Thorin promised to give rulership of the Glittering Caves to Gimli, son of Gloin, to protect and govern for the remainder of his days. To say that the young dwarf was shocked by this, was an understatement…yet he accepted with great humility and eagerness.

The younger children from Erebor were anxious to take off and explore, and while their parents saw nothing wrong with this, they were always counseled to stay together. It was not danger from the people of Gondor that they feared, yet parts of the city itself were still in ruins, and that alone was a cause of concern for the protective parents.

Thus it was, about a week into their stay, Rose and Talin led a group of their cousins and siblings through the streets, stopping here and there to shop, or inspect something of interest to them. They received many stares as they passed, the odd little bunch a fascinating sight to be sure. What with dwarf, elf, and hobbit mixed among them, they ranged from very short to exceedingly tall…at least for ones their age. But they didn't seem to mind one bit, and ignored all the eyes that turned to gawk at them as they explored the vast city.

Raina, who had been at the back of the group, was pulled up short when she saw a lone flower, struggling to survive in a small patch of dirt beside the street. It was a lovely color of pink, with soft petals and a bright yellow center, catching the lass' eye and pulling at her hobbit-heart. Forgetting her parents' warning to remain together, her eyes darted here and there until it fell upon a small fountain not far away. Hurrying over, Raina took out her pocket handkerchief – something no self-respecting hobbit would ever be without – and soaked the cloth in the liquid, hurrying over to squeeze it out over the struggling plant. She spent a few more minutes aerating the hard soil around it with a little stick, and then giving it several more life-sustaining drinks, before standing back and eyeing it with a look of satisfaction. Raina made a mental note to check on the flower again before she left the city, hoping that her care would ensure its continued success.

Yet, when the young lass looked around, she suddenly realized that she could no longer hear her sister or her cousins' voices, and spinning in a circle, Raina found she could not _see_ them either! Oh, dear…this was not good. Still, it wasn't like she was lost in the wilds someplace, and finding her way back shouldn't be that difficult…right?

So off Raina went, first seeing if she could locate her relatives, but after half an hour of that, she finally gave up. There were still so many wonderful things to see, and as the young dam tried to locate the building where they were staying, she found herself marveling at the each and every one. Twice Raina stopped and asked a kindly looking person for directions, but both times, after attempting to follow what they said, she got hopelessly lost once again.

"Well, I suppose that means I'm truly my father's daughter," Raina giggled, rolling her eyes at her own foolishness. Yet as the sun began to sink into the west, and her stomach started to rumble, the young princess began to wonder if she would _ever_ find her way back to her family. Rose would surely have noticed that she was missing by now and come looking, she surmised. And yet, with as much as she had been wandering around, how in the world would they have located her? So, doing the only thing she could, Raina found a bench near a small fountain and sat down, determined to wait there until someone came to find her.

"Hello," a friendly voice was heard to her left, causing the dam to turn to see who had spoken. It was a young girl, about mid-teens by the age of men, with mouse-brown hair and a lovely smile. "Are you lost?"

"As a matter of fact, I am," Raina said with a heavy sigh. "I got separated from my family, and can't seem to find my way back to our quarters."

"You don't look like you're from around here, are you new to Minas Tirith?" the girl asked, hurrying over and sitting down next to Raina. "I've heard of so many new ones arriving lately, from all over Middle Earth, and I've been dying to know from where they came, and who they all are."

"Well, it looks like you got your wish," Raina giggled, spreading out her hands in a gesture of helplessness. "It would seem that I'm your captive audience, since I have no idea how or where to escape to."

"My name is Marra," the young girl introduced herself, holding out her hand in greeting. "My father, Kolinor, is the royal historian, and he has cared for the library for many years. I try and help him, but he keeps saying that I should be focusing on my home-making skills more, so that one day I might find a good husband. Apparently no one thinks a girl my age, or a girl of _any_ age, should be interested in reading and cataloging books. But not me! It's my dream to one day take over for my father and care for our city's history!"

"And it sounds like a fine ambition to me!" Raina told her, liking the girl's gumption very much. She took her offered hand, shaking it firmly, pleased to make her acquaintance. "It's nice to meet you, Marra. I'm Raina, daughter of King Thorin of Erebor."

"You're a…princess?" Marra stammered, looking rather aghast at how informal she had been to royalty. "Oh, forgive me, Your Highness…I didn't know." She quickly looked down, unwilling to make eye contact wither Raina any longer.

"Why would I need to forgive you?" the dam questioned. "You did nothing wrong, and until I introduced myself…how _would_ you have known?"

"I just…well…you don't look very much like a dwarf," Marra began, but then appeared even more horrified by her words. "Not to say you don't look…I mean….I've just never met a…a…" Here she gave up and covered her face with her hands in mortification.

Raina only began to laugh, reaching up and pulling her hands away, forcing the embarrassed girl to look at her once again.

"A dwarf lass is called a dwarrowdam," she explained. "But I'm not a full dwarf, but instead part hobbit. My mother came from the Shire to help the dwarves of Erebor farm their land, but in the process, she met and married my father. So, if I don't look very much like what you think a dwarf should, that's why."

"Oh, that's fascinating!" Marra said, her eyes wide with interest. "I've never actually met a hobbit before…well, at least not close up. Though I've seen the four that traveled with King Aragorn from a distance. Until they came, your kind have been nothing but legend to us, being only known by the name of Haflings."

"My mother's people have often been called that," Raina nodded. "But we prefer the term hobbits."

"I'll remember that," the girl promised, taking out a small roll of paper and a pencil as she scribbled down this information. "I'm so glad you got lost, for if not, I would never have had an opportunity to speak with you, and I do so love meeting new people and learning new things."

"Something tells me that you and my friend Ori would get along famously," Raina laughed.

"Ori? Is he one of the dwarves who was in your party…or is he a hobbit too?" Marra asked, looking genuinely interested.

"He's a dwarf," the princess confirmed. "And just like you, he doesn't go anywhere without a piece of paper and a pencil…always jotting down notes and making quick sketches for his research."

"What does he study?" she asked.

"Everything!" Raina told her with a roll of her eyes. "But he's excellent at his job, he is the royal scribe, and I don't think my father could get along without him in Erebor."

"See, that's what I would love to do," Marra huffed. "To be useful in some way to King Aragorn, and not just be looked upon as a mere child or a silly girl. I have a mind! I'm smart! I just wish someone would notice!"

"Well, to me it's as plain as the nose on my face," Raina assured her. "And maybe, I could put in a good word for you with the king, or perhaps Prince Faramir."

"Oh! Faramir is very well thought of here in Gondor," Marra stated, a wide smile coming to her face. "So was his brother, Boromir, may he rest in peace. And it was a fine thing that the king did, naming him Prince of Ithilien. Lord Denethor's sons had gained far more respect than their father ever did among the people. If you could…I mean, if you _would_ say something to him, that would be ever so wonderful."

"Consider it done," Raina grinned. "However, I won't be able to say a thing if I can't find my way back to the royal house."

"Oh, I'll show you the way!" Marra assured her, leaping to her feet. "Just follow me and I promise to get you there in no time at all."

Raina was about to happily accept her new friend's kind offer, but was stopped short by the sound of her name being called down one of the long and curvy streets.

"Raina? Raina, where are you?" came a voice she easily recognized.

"Princess Raina?" shouted another, one she also recognized…as Prince Faramir, the very man they had just been discussing.

"Pippin?" Raina called out, standing up and looking in the direction the voice had originated. "Here I am!"

"Raina!" the young hobbit cried, obviously having heard her, and came racing around the corner. When he saw the missing princess standing there safe and sound, his face broke out into a wide grin. "Where have you been? Everyone's been out looking for you for hours!"

"I…I kind of got lost," she admitted, lowering her eyes in a look of shame. "Twice."

"Well, it is an easy thing to do in such a large city," Faramir told her, coming up behind Pippin, his own face holding an understanding smile. "We are simply happy to have found you at last. King Thorin and Queen Marigold are beside themselves with worry."

"I'm very sorry to have caused such a fuss," she told them both. "And I had just met a new friend who was about to escort me back to where I belong." Here Raina gestured to Marra, who gave a fine curtsy.

"At your service, Lord Faramir…Master Hobbit," she said, quite overwhelmed by being in the presence of two such renowned people.

"We thank you very much for finding our errant princess," Faramir told her, placing his hand over his heart and bowing his head slightly.

"It…it was no trouble, I assure you, My Lord," Marra confessed.

"Yet…as payment for her doing so, I was wondering if I could speak on Marra's behalf, Prince Faramir?" Raina said, making her new friend blush. "You see, this fine lass here very much desires a position in the archives, alongside her father, and I for one believe she has the keen mind and fortitude to do so, regardless of the fact that she is a female and not a male."

"Is that so?" Faramir asked, giving the young girl a look of appraisal. He was well aware of the rather archaic attitude most males had for women, but since meeting his intended bride, Éowyn, he now knew just how strong and formidable the fairer sex could be, and he was not about to dismiss this lass too quickly. "How old are you, Miss Marra?"

"I…I am fifteen," she answered, daring to look up at the man who was questioning her.

"And you would desire to be stuck in a dusty room with scrolls and books that are far older than you, instead of pursuing another form of employment?" he continued.

"Oh, yes!" Marra nodded eagerly. "More than anything. I don't sew very well, and I can hardly cook, so I would much prefer an academic profession to that of a wife and housekeeper."

"Well, I tell you what," Faramir began, bringing his hand up to stoke his chin thoughtfully. "Master Ori has been pestering me to give him a tour of the archives for days now, but I have simply not found the time. How about I assign you the job, and if you do well at it, I will mention your assistance to King Aragorn and see what we can do. Does that suit you?"

"That suits me just fine, Lord Faramir!" Marra squealed with glee. "When do I begin, and where do I find this Ori, and what does he wish to see?"

"Hold on now," the man laughed, raising his hand in order to silence her myriad of questions. "Why don't you come with me, and help inform the others who are out looking for the princess that she has been found. Ori is among them, and I can introduce you to him then. However, I still insist that I get your father's permission first, before this goes any farther."

"Oh, he'll say yes…I'm sure of it," she nodded, truly hoping that she was speaking the truth.

"Then let's go, Lady Marra," he stated with a jerk of his head. He turned and waved to Pippin and Raina. "Glad you are safe, Princess. I'm certain that Master Pippin will see you back safely."

"That I will," the young hobbit confirmed.

"Good bye, Marra!" Raina called, waving to the young girl. "I hope to see you again before I leave."

"Me too!" Marra grinned, looking as if all her dreams had come true. "And thank you for everything!"

Once the two were out of sight, Raina turned to stare at Pippin, an apology once more on her lips.

"I'm truly sorry if my getting lost stirred up a hornet's nest of trouble," she told him sincerely.

"No worries," Pippin said with a wide grin. "However, I do believe you might be in for a light scolding from your parents." His expression quickly turned to one of concern. "If you would like…I would be willing to go with you when you face them. I've learned from experience that most parents don't yell so much when there are others around."

"You are too kind, Pippin," Raina told him, grateful for his concern. "Yet Kili taught me the whole sad puppy-dog eyes trick a long time ago. I think I can get my adad to forgive me pretty easy. At least I hope I can."

"Well, King Thorin would have to have a heart of stone not to be moved by one as beautiful as you, whether you use the puppy-dog eyes or not," he laughed.

"You…you think I'm beautiful?" Raina gasped, shocked by the hobbit's kind words.

"Of course!" Pippin assured her. "I've always thought you were very lovely, and kind. All us lads in the Shire thought so." He gave her a little wink before he held out his arm in a gallant manner. "If it pleases you, Your Highness, I will happily escort you back to your parents, just so you will not become further lost."

"I…I would be delighted, Master Pippin," she grinned, tucking her arm through his elbow as the two headed off, taking the one road that Raina had not yet tried. She was still a bit flustered by what he had said about her being beautiful. No one had ever told her that before, except for her parents and a few relatives.

On the way back, Pippin talked non-stop pointing out everything he knew concerning the White City. And while Raina had known Pippin most of her life, having often visited the Shire since she was a babe, she now took the time to truly look at Peregrin Took… _really_ look at him. His brown curly hair was neatly cared for, and she found that he looked rather dashing in the fine looking uniform from Gondor. His infections smile seemed to captivate her as he prattled on about this and that, and even his voice was a delight to her ears. And suddenly, between his description of the white tree of Minas Tirith, and something about a mysterious orb that let's one converse at great distances, something hobbitish woke up in Raina, something she had never expected to happen at _her_ age.

All at once, and quite unexpectedly, Raina, daughter of King Thorin and Queen Marigold, found Pippin Took very attractive! And she began to wonder if he might be thinking of her in a different way as well! She had always favored her mother's people in looks, even if everyone said she'd inherited her father's temperament…and apparently his sense of direction. Still, she felt she had a pleasing figure, bouncy curls, and was not like some of the more empty headed dams in the mountain that were around her age. And, it would seem, that just like Torin, her hobbit side was making itself known, and her sudden attraction to Pippin was the unexpected result of this. Oh, Raina could just imagine the livid fit her over-protective father was going to have when he found out!

"Why are you laughing?" Pippin asked, turning to look at the giggling lass at his side. "Did I say something funny?"

"Oh, no…I'm sorry," she replied, covering her lips with her fingers, though her eyes continued to twinkle with mirth. "I was just thinking of something is all…forgive me, Pippin, please go on."

Pippin gave her one more confused look, but then, with a shrug, he continued talking, all the way back to the royal house…with Raina hanging on his every word.

.

.

The missing princess did indeed receive a stern lecture from her father and mother, but she wisely put on her sad face, and even managed to squeeze out a tear or two, hoping to garnish some sympathy. And after giving her adad a rather convincing story about how she had been so terribly frightened, Thorin quickly engulfed his daughter in his strong arms, kissing her gently on the top of the head.

"No real harm done, my dear," he soothed, simply happy to have her back safe. "Just please, don't wander off again. I prefer to keep all my treasures right where I can see them."

"Yes, Adad," she nodded, giving him a reassuring squeeze. "And I'm very grateful to Master Pippin for finding me and escorting me safely back to you. I don't' know what I would've done if he hadn't come to my rescue. He's a true hero."

"I am indeed very grateful to him for locating you," Thorin nodded, not at all aware of how his daughter was setting things up.

"We should invite him to join us for dinner tonight, don't you think?" she suggested. "Just to say thank you."

"Fine, fine," Thorin agreed in a rather placating manner, still not quite catching on. "If it makes you happy, my dear, you may ask Master Pippin to dine with us tonight."

"Thank you, Adad," Raina grinned. "I will go find him right now!" And off she ran, determined to locate the hobbit that had suddenly caught her fancy.

"Thorin, my love…are you truly that blind?" Marigold asked with a secretive smile, once they were alone. "Did you not notice how Raina's eyes lit up at the mere mention of Peregrin Took?"

"How her…what?" Thorin asked, looking at his wife in confusion.

"Your daughter's eyes…how they _glowed_ when she mentioned the young _lad_ , Pippin?" she repeated, stressing a few of the key words in hopes that her somewhat thick headed husband might catch on. "She is growing up, you know."

"What?" the dwarf king stated, a look of disbelief on his face. "No…you're joking. _Raina?_ She's just a child! Nowhere near her majority."

"Not for a dwarf, but she is far past the age of maturity for a hobbit," the queen pointed out. "And you saw how young Torin was when he fell in love."

"But…but…Raina's my baby!" Thorin stammered, unable to hardly find the words to express his distress.

"Well, technically, Náin is your youngest, but I know you'll always look at each of your children that way," Marigold laughed, rising from her chair and coming over to put her arms around him consolingly. "Rose and Náin are more dwarf, but Raina…well, she's always favors my side, and to be honest, I'm surprised it took her this long to become infatuated with someone. Hobbits usually start courting at a much younger age, you know."

"Yes, I remember," Thorin grumbled, looking down at his wife with narrowed eyes. " _You_ were kissing lads beneath the party tree _long_ before you met me!"

"I let _one_ boy kiss me, and you know very well that it meant nothing to me!" Marigold chided, swatting his rock-hard chest playfully. "But that has nothing to do with your daughter, and you must come to terms with the idea that she might find love far sooner than either of her siblings."

"NO!" Thorin said firmly, crossing his arms over his chest. "I won't let that happen! I am the king, and I strictly forbid it!"

"Oh, my dear, stubborn husband," Marigold laughed. "I don't think you get a say in the matter…king or no king." She then reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, which was now more grey than black, but still she adored every inch of him. "When love strikes, there's nothing one can do but let it happen. And at least if Pippin is the one Raina has set her heart on, we are assured that he comes from a fine family, and will treat her well."

 _"Well?"_ Thorin fumed, still looking as if he wanted to throttle something…or someone. "He will treat her far better than just _well_! He will treat her like a queen, or he will feel my wrath!"

"Yes, yes, of course he will," she nodded, doing her best not to laugh at his outburst. "Still, we don't know if the lad in question is even looking at your daughter in that way. This might all be a one sided thing, you know."

"WHAT?" Now Thorin was angrier than ever. "What's wrong with Raina? Is my daughter not good enough for him? Who does he think he is, snubbing my little jewel?"

"Oh, Thorin," Marigold sighed, taking his hand in hers and guiding him towards the door. "I can see that this is going to be more difficult than I thought. Just please, do me and your daughter a favor, and don't bite the lad's head off at dinner?"

"I make no promises!" Thorin growled, not sure what irked him more; Pippin liking his daughter…or him _not_ liking her. The dwarf king didn't want to lose his child to anyone, but neither did he want to see her heart broken. "Why is being a father so blasted difficult?"

"Because if it were easy, then it wouldn't be worth doing," Marigold reasoned. "Now come, let's go over what you can, _and cannot_ , say tonight at dinner. All right?"

Thorin only gave a snort of derision…but followed her lead nonetheless.

.

.

As it turned out, Pippin was a sheer delight at dinner, talking about this and that, and while he was nothing but polite to Raina, he didn't appear to be looking at her with anything but friendly affection. However, that didn't seem to bother the young princess in the least, the infatuated lass practically staring at him all evening, and drinking in his every word.

In the end, Thorin decided that he would let Pippin live, but he would be keeping an eye on the young Took, as well as his daughter, until it was time to return to Erebor. Perhaps a bit of distance would cool the flames that he saw burning in his Raina's eyes. At least he hoped so! For Thorin Oakenshield was not ready for this particular battle!

Not in the least!

.

.

Ori had been delighted when Faramir told him he had found someone to guide him through the library and ancient vaults of the city. For Gandalf's description of all the documents and books stored down there collecting dust had intruded him greatly. Marra was indeed allowed to show the curious dwarf around, aiding him in finding many of the scrolls he desired to read, even suggesting a few of _her_ favorites - be it stories, histories, or a few long-forgotten recipes. Ori was beside himself with delight, and he and Marra spent the next week covered in dust, and their noses in books, laughing and talking about the literary treasures surrounding them.

When it came time for Thorin and his company to leave, Ori had given Marra such a glowing report, that King Aragorn did in fact recommend that the young girl be trained to be a future historian, working alongside her father and several others in similar fields. Needless to say, Marra was nearly giddy with joy, and promised to keep in touch with both Raina and Ori.

.

.

Attending the coronation of the king had only been part of the reason the party from Rohan had returned to Gondor, for they also wished to escort the body of their fallen king, Théoden, home for burial in his own lands. Aragorn, Arwen, and a great number of others chose to join the procession, wishing to show honor to the valiant man who had given his life during the Battle of the Pelennor Fields.

So it was, on the nineteenth of July, the funeral procession set out, accompanied by the remaining eight of the original fellowship, Lord Faramir, Dwalin, Balin, Bergie and Talin. For the dwarf and hobbit family dearly wished to visit the Shire and meet little Fundin at last. And since Frodo and the other hobbits would be journeying there themselves, they figured to tag along. That way, after a nice visit, they would be on hand to travel home with Flinn and Frerin - much to the appreciation of Fili and Sier. Elrond, Galadriel, Celeborn, Glorfindel, and the elf twins accompanied them as well, for they would be traveling on the same road to their own homes for a good stretch of the way.

.

.

Thranduil and Bard, as well as Thorin and the rest of his party, journey with them as far as the Eastfold, where they bid them a fond farewell and headed north, back to Erebor, Dale, and the newly renamed Wood of Green-leaves.

Raina made sure to tell Pippin goodbye personally, giving him a package of seeds that she had purchased in Gondor, ones what would produce the same flower that had been the cause of her getting lost in Minas Tirith. She of course didn't tell him _why_ they meant so much to her, but Pippin thanked her for the gift, telling her that he would plant them when he got home, and that maybe when she came to visit, they would be in bloom. Thorin had watched the whole exchange with narrowed eyes and his hand fisting over the pommel of his sword…until Marigold cleared her throat, warning him to stop being such a grump.

Gimli, though quite anxious to make his way to the Iron Hills, had one final promise to fulfill…and that was to take Legolas through the Glittering Caves, and then journey with him through the ancient trees of Fangorn Forest, with Treabeard's permission of course. Yet when that was done, the elf prince promised to personally escort his dwarf friend to the kingdom of Lord Dain, so he could officially ask for the hand of the dwarrowdam, Astra.

Gimli's parents were shocked by this news, having had no idea that their son had possibly met his _one_ before leaving Erebor. They peppered him with questions about her, which Gimli was only too happy to answer…well, as much as he could after only having spoken to her twice. Still, even after a full year of being apart from her, the now famous dwarrow had no doubts that she was the _one_ Mahal had meant for him to be with, and he intended to act upon those feelings as soon as he could.

Gloin and Dena hated to part with their son again so soon, but the idea that when he did return to Erebor he'd be bringing a bride, cheered them greatly. Dena simply couldn't wait to meet this dam who had turned her son's head…or to hold a grandchild of her very own in her arms. So needless to say, Gimli was instructed to keep their side-trips short.

Dwalin and Thorin spoke in private for a bit, the two sword-brothers reluctant to part, yet even the king knew he could not keep his war chief from the Shire any longer. The two finally embraced, slapping each other on the back before parting – both doing their best not to let anyone see them cry. Bergie and Marigold wept openly, with the younger hobbit telling her aunt to say hello to everyone for her once they arrived. In the end, the company did split, wishing each one a safe journey.

.

.

Later, when it came time for Gimli and Legolas to break off from the rest, there came at last the parting of the Fellowship of the Ring, and while they knew they would see each other from time to time, they realized that it was very unlikely that they would all be together once again. It was a sad moment, to be sure, and yet, with Aragorn sitting on the throne of Gondor, there was at least the hope that peace would once again come to Middle Earth…and that was a fine thing indeed.

.

.

Next came the time for the hobbits, and the elves of Rivendell, to continue west, as well as Galadriel and Celeborn to head north towards Lothlórien. It was a tearful time for the new queen of Gondor, for while this might not be the last time she saw her father, grandparents and brothers, it was still painful to say goodbye. Still, they all did their best to part with a smile, as Galadriel leaned in and kissed Arwen on the forehead.

"I wish thee only joy, my daughter's daughter," she told her. "And while your choice was not an easy one, I foresee that it will bring you great happiness." Galadriel then looked over at Aragorn. "Elfstone, through darkness you have come to your hope, and now have all your desires fulfilled. Use well your days."

"I will, Lady," Aragorn promised, placing his hand over his heart and giving her a deep bow.

"Kinsman, I bid you farewell," Celeborn said next. "May your doom be other than mine, and your treasure remain with you to the end."

Thus the Lord and Lady of Lórien took their leave, the group waving until they were only small specks in the distance.

.

.

The hobbits were also greatly grieved to part with Aragorn, for he had never failed them and had guided them safely through many perils.

"I wish we could have a stone that would allow us to see all our friends, and keep in touch with them when we are parted," Pippin lamented. "Then we could speak to them from far away."

"Only one of the seeing stones that can be used remains," Aragorn told the despondent hobbit. "And that one I shall keep, so that I can see what is passing in my realm, and what my servants are doing. Do not forget, Peregrin Took, you are still a knight of Gondor, and I do not release you from your service. You are now going on leave, but I may recall you." He then turned and laid his hand on Frodo's shoulder. "And remember, dear friends of the Shire, my realm lies also in the North, and I shall come there one day, perhaps stopping in for a visit on my way."

"We would enjoy that very much, Aragorn," Frodo said, shaking his hand enthusiastically. "We will miss you terribly."

"And I you," he nodded. Next he looked at Sam and gave him a wide smile. "We have come a long way since our meeting in Bree, where you did not care for the look of me. I do hope I have earned your trust by now, Master Gamgee."

"Oh, don't even joke about such things," Sam blushed. "You know very well that you have more than earned my trust and gratitude a million times over. You have taught me a valuable lesson, Aragorn…to not be so hasty and quickly jump to conclusions."

"Now you sound like Treebeard!" Merry laughed. "Do not be hasty, or so he always says!"

"And wiser words you will not find anywhere," Aragorn laughed. "Farewell my dear, dear friends.

With that they parted, and it was then the time of sun-set; and when after a while the party of elves, hobbits, dwarves and one wizard stopped and turned to look back, they saw the King of the West sitting upon his horse with the men of Rohan and Prince Faramir about him. The failing sun shone upon them and made all their harnesses gleam like fiery gold, and the white mantel of Aragorn was turned to a flame. Then, the king took the green stone, which had been given to him by Galadriel, and as he held it up, it seemed as if a green fire issued from his hand.

And for some, that was the last time they looked upon the King of Gondor.

* * *

 **Well, another bunch of sad goodbyes! I expect that some of you recognized many of those lines directly from the book...yes, I 'borrowed' some words from Tolkien here.**

 **Sooooooo, looks like Thorin might have to suck it up and let his little girl fall in love! At least he still has Rose and Nain. If I were Pippin, I would watch my back. (and yes, he actually married some chick named Diamond, but who cares, I like Raina better - and they were the only ones not related too closely!)**

 **As for Marra and her father - they are they brain child of a reader named 'tgo62', and she offered to let me borrow them to fill out Raina's little adventure in Minas Tirith. Thanks, and I hope I did them justice!**

 **Now with everyone on their way home...we need to find out what is going on in the Shire! That's coming up next!**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **dojoson41:** Yep, Flinn should have listened to you! Guess they will have to deal with things now! Thanks

 **arrondissement:** Glad you like Elenaur's name, and you want more Fili huh? ME TOO! who do we need to talk to about that? Oh...right...ME! ha ha. Thanks

 **Emrfangirl:** Yes, that IS how the book should have gone. And in mine...IT WAS. ha ha. Yah, I tried to figure out how to get Flinn and Frerin there for the wedding of Aragorn and Arwen, but it just didn't jive with the time-line. Ha ha, you don't want Lotho eaten? Yah, me neither. ha ha. Ewwwww. Thanks

 **abc:** Oh yes, these last few chapters do have a lot of action in them...and lots of PEOPLE! Hard to get them all in! Well, I think Gimli did promise to send some dwarves to Gondor in the book too, so it wasn't all MY idea. ha ha. I think everyone falls under Galadrial's spell. ha ha. Tauriel and Arwen did indeed commiserate well. Yep, Flinn and Frerin are still in the Shire and Lotho is...is...well, you will see in the next chapter. Thanks


	185. Chapter 185

**.**

 **WEll, folks, for those who've been wondering what Flinn and Frerin have been up to...**

 **.**

 **Chapter 185**

 **~X~**

* * *

Even though the war was officially over, back in the Shire, Flinn's uneasy feeling only grew. He, Torin, and Frerin had been keeping a watchful eye on Lotho, also enlisting the help of Paladin, Saradoc, but even they were unable to pin him down to any wrongdoing. The dwarves blamed it on the quiet and stealthy nature of hobbits, remembering that this was why Bilbo had originally been chosen as their uncle's burglar. Yet reports of strangers on the edge of the Shire and the scarcity of pipe-weed was becoming a concern.

"Do you think he's smoking it all himself?" Frerin asked one day while the two brothers were walking down the lane. "I mean, I know he bought up a lot of the land in the Southfarthing where they grow the stuff, but what is he doing with it all? Is he stockpiling it, in hopes of driving up the prices and then make a killing off his stash?"

"Who knows, but something's up and I can guarantee that Lotho Sackville-Baggins in right in the thick of things," Flinn huffed. "I just hope Frodo gets home soon, then he, Sam, Merry, and Pippin can set things to right."

"When do you think they'll arrive?" Frerin questioned, having enjoyed their stay in the Shire, but recently began to miss their home very much.

"I'm not sure, but Frodo's last message said sometime in late fall, early winter," he related. "We'd be foolish to try and travel back to Erebor in the snow, so we'll more than likely remain here until spring. Is that soon enough for you, Naddith?"

"Hey, I'm here for as long as you need me to be," he laughed, aware that Flinn had apparently picked up on the younger dwarf's desire to head home. "We came together…we'll leave together. Though with Sauron defeated, I would hope by then the roads would be a bit safer to travel."

"True, but war or no war, safety is never a guarantee," Flinn pointed out. "There's always been danger in one form or another in this world, and while one may be vanquished…there are still plenty out there who might wish to do us harm."

"Well, aren't you a little ray of sunshine today," Frerin laughed, slapping his brother on the back. "Keep it up and you'll be giving old Gandalf a run for his money in the ominous speech department."

"Oh, Mahal," Flinn gasped, taking on a look of mock horror. "I hope not!"

.

.

And so the summer continued on, with nothing of consequence happening…or at least nothing that anyone was aware of. Until, in the last few days of September, the extent of Lotho's treachery became painfully clear to all.

Flinn and Frerin were just leaving Bag End, heading down to the market to do a bit of shopping, when Duff Cotton came running up the path, shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Fear, Fire, Foes…Awake!" he called as he went, nearly crashing into the two dwarves as he flew by.

"Hold up!" Flinn ordered, grabbing the frantic hobbit by the arm. "What's this about?"

"Ruffians! A whole passel of them just came up from the Southfarthing!" he explained between gasps for breath. "They claim to be taking over, shoving folks around like they own the place. And their boss, whom they call Sharkey, well, he's taller and scarier than any of them. When I left to spread the word, Mayor Will Whitefoot had tried standing up to them, but they laid hold of him and a few others, trouncing them something terrible. I've got to alert the Thain and the rest of the Shire!" And off Duff ran, screaming at the top of his lungs "Fear, Fire, Foes…Awake!"

"Well, I guess we no longer have to wonder what mischief Lotho has been up to," Flinn seethed, knowing he should have cornered that wretch long ago and beat the truth out of him…but that was not how he had been raised. "But now we need to round up our soldiers, and hope those hobbits we taught can do more than just stab at scarecrows and shoot apples off fences with their bows and arrows."

And so, rushing down to find Torin, the three raced about, locating as many of their students as possible, making sure they were well armed and ready to fight if needs be. They were joined by a handful of others, including Saradoc, Hamfast, and Paladin, the last of which having recently inherited the position of Thain from his late uncle, Ferumbras Took.

When they at last encountered the mob of ruffians near the Bywater Bridge, the foul group was being led by Lotho and a tall man dressed in a long, white robe. Flinn, Frerin, and Tor, had rounded up a total of sixty-eight battle-trained hobbits, and some that weren't trained at all, but each one was willing and prepared to fight. Yet when they got a look at how many they were up against, Flinn worried there might not be enough of them. The mob was an odd bunch, a mixture of burley men, Dunlendings, and even a few that looked like they were part orc. They were brandishing clubs and crudely forged weapons, yet their grim and gnarled faces made them look more formidable than they probably were.

Yet one stood out among the group, a greasy dark-haired man, with rotting teeth and a sallow complexion, hunched over and slightly cowering behind the man in white. He had the look of a dog who had been beaten one too many times by his master, yet still feared to leave his side. Flinn almost felt sorry for him…almost.

 _The war was supposed to be over,_ the dwarf prince thought to himself as he sized up their opponents. Yet here they were, faced with a battle nonetheless. Still, Flinn had promised Frodo that he would protect the Shire, and that was exactly what he planned to do.

"Lotho!" Flinn shouted as he drew near. "What's the meaning of this?"

"It's no business of yours, you interloper!" the pinch-faced hobbit stated, pointing his finger at the dwarf in an accusatory fashion, yet even Flinn could see his hand was shaking in fear. It made him wonder if it was due to the hobbits Lotho now faced…or perhaps the gang behind him. "No one wants you, or your kind, here! And I…I aim to see you tossed out on your ear, dwarf!"

"Oh, you do, do you?" Torin growled, hefting his ax in a threatening manner. "And who died and made you the boss around here?"

"No one has died yet, Master… _Hobbit_?" the tall man stated, looking at Tor with a questioning eye, as if not quite certain of his race. "Yet if you and your friends do not submit to our authority…I can guarantee that there will be bloodshed."

"And just who might you be?" shouted Paladin Took. "As acting Thain, it is my duty to see that the Shire is protected from outside threats such as you!" And while everyone knew that the Thain hadn't truly wielded any significant political authority in many, many years, it now being more of a hereditary position, Paladin nonetheless stood his ground.

"Well, Master Thain, my comrades call me Sharkey…though I have gone by many names in my time," the white bearded man informed them. "The young dwarves here might know me by the name of Saruman the White."

Flinn and Frerin did indeed recognize the name, for Gandalf had spoken of him quite a few times over the years. _So this is the wizard who turned traitor and locked up Gandalf in his tower as a prisoner,_ Flinn thought to himself. And now, here he was wishing to instigate a battle over the ownership of the Shire!

"Ahhh…I see from your expressions that you _have_ heard of me," Saruman said with a sinister smile. "Good, then perhaps we can dispense with this foolishness and all be…friends? As I said, if you do not resist us, we will not be forced to kill anyone." He then drew himself up to his full height and his face grew almost pleasant looking. Yet it was his voice, which came out almost honey sweet, which drew everyone's immediate attention. _"Lay down your arms, little hobbits, and go about your business as usual. We will be taking over management of the Shire…all you need do is follow orders. Understand?"_

Flinn just stared at the strange wizard, not at all understanding why he thought they would ever agree to such a thing. But to his horror, a few of the hobbits surrounding them actually did just that, laying their swords and bows down on the ground and turning to leave, as if in some sort of trance.

"NO!" Flinn cried, grabbing hold of the nearest one to him and giving him a bit of a shake. "What's wrong with you? Snap out of it! He's tricking you…somehow making you obey him! Stop, all of you…don't listen to him!"

This thankfully had the desired effect, and they did indeed act as if they were waking from some kind of sleep. With looks of anger, they picked their weapons back up and stood firm, ready to defend their homes and families.

"Why are they not listening, Master?" the hunched over man with the sallow complexion asked, cowering back in fear.

"Silence, Grima!" Saruman barked, shoving at the man in anger. He then turned back to Flinn, his expression now hard and irritated. "So…it would appear that your Master Gimli is not the only one immune to my persuasive powers, dwarf," he snarled, recalling how the short, red-bearded member of Gandalf's company had not been affected by his words at Orthanc. He had hoped it was only a chance occurrence…but apparently, dwarves in general are more difficult to sway than simple minded men…or hobbits. Still, Saruman had one final trick up his sleeve…Lotho. So, leveling the now cowering hobbit a stern glare, he prodded him none too kindly with the end of his walking staff.

"Listen…friends," Lotho began, clearing his throat and trying to sound more confident than he was. "I think…I mean, I believe it would be best for all…if we simply did as they say…and…and…give them what they want. No one wants to get hurt, do they?" He then snuck a glance out of the corner of his eye, flinching slightly as he noted the cold look Saruman was still giving him. "Please…please, just do as he says."

"Got yourself into a right good pickle, didn't you, Lotho," Paladin grumbled, recognizing just how afraid the troublesome hobbit appeared. "Not exactly what you originally bargained for…is it?"

"It would be in your best interest to listen to him," Saruman told them all in that eerie sing-song voice of his. But thankfully, the hobbits were now wise to his tricks, and shook off the urge to obey. Thus, when no one made a move to comply…the tall, white-haired man gave a sigh of resignation. "So be it. You can't say you were not warned." And raising his hand, he flicked his wrist, commanding his mob of ruffians to attack.

"STAND FIRM!" Flinn yelled as the vile men charged forward, their weapons raised. "Remember your training…and don't give in to fear!"

The words were barely out of his mouth when the first of the ruffians swung a club at his head. Ducking just in time, the dwarf prince countered with a swing of his own, felling the man in seconds. Frerin was battling as well, with his bow at first, taking out over half a dozen before the battle became too close, and then switching to a sword like his brother. Torin was at their side, proving to all that even though he was a gardener at heart, his father had taught him to use an ax with amazing skill. Dwalin would be keenly proud of his son this day.

Paladin, Saradoc, Hamfast, and the rest of the hobbits were holding their own as well, making the most of the training Flinn, Frerin, and Tor had given them over the past year. Yet, even though they were a bunch of brave lads…the dwarves could see the fear and horror on their faces.

Hobbits were peaceful folk, and battles such as these were nearly unheard of in the Shire. In fact, that last time they were required to take up arms was nearly three-hundred years ago, during the Battle of Greenfields. Yet that fight had been against goblins, where Bilbo's great-grand-uncle, Bullroarer Took, had knocked the goblin king's head off with a wooden club. Legend says that it sailed a hundred yards through the air and rolled down a rabbit hole, thus winning the battle and inventing the game of golf at the same time. Yet _this_ was no game, and Flinn only hoped that the hobbits would come out victorious a second time.

As they continued to fight, striking down foe after foe, the dwarves were dismayed when they spotted several hobbits lying on the ground to their left and right, either wounded or dead. Yet still their brave little soldiers battled on. Their actions had attracted quite a bit of attention, and whether it was from a sense of loyalty, or from Duff Cotton's call to arms, many of the other hobbits began to join in, brandishing pitchforks, axes, and shovels. Some of the braver lasses even picked up handfuls of rocks and began pelting the ruffians from a safe distance, causing them great pain, and distracting them so that their opponents could attack.

Flinn kept a close eye on his brother, knowing that Frerin was no slouch when it came to a fight, but he was not about to let his naddith get hurt. He had always protected Frerin…and he was not about to stop now.

The battle went on for what felt like forever, yet in truth it was over rather quickly. The ruffians had not expected the hobbits to fight back, and some even turned tail and ran when they saw that their forces were becoming depleted. Through it all, Saruman stood to the side, letting the others do his work for him. Yet when things began to go ill for his side, even he began to swing his wooden staff left and right, fending off the ever advancing Shirelings.

In the end, as the last of the ruffians fell, and the only ones left standing were the dwarves, hobbits, and the now enraged wizard, a hush fell over the meadow.

"Surrender, Saruman!" Flinn ordered, breathing hard from the energy he had just expended against their foe. "You have lost."

"Oh, how little you know of my kind, dwarf!" the vile man spat out. "I am of the Istari…I cannot be defeated."

"Well…I hate do break it to you, chum," Frerin stated, looking around at the men who were lying around him, most dead, but a few still moaning from their wounds. "But it looks like you are."

"I say you best hike up that skirt of yours and high-tail it out of here, if you know what's good for you," Torin instructed, pointing his ax at the strange fellow.

For a moment, it looked like Saruman would comply, his eyes darting to and fro, as if looking for any means of reprisal. Yet all he had left in his arsenal was his voice…and that had no effect on the dwarves. Then, his eyes narrowed, and he seemed to become even more enraged, if that was at all possible.

"You think you've won?" he spat. "You have no idea what awaits you and all your kind. The Dark Lord might be vanquished, but I will never surrender!" And before any could even blink, Saruman drew a small blade from beneath the folds of his cloak, and threw it directly at Flinn.

The dwarf prince had amazing reflexes, but even he was unable to fully avoid the missile heading right for him. Jerking to the side, he managed to avoid taking the dagger to the chest like it had been intended, and instead felt it imbed in his shoulder, causing him to drop one of his blades as he stumbled backwards.

"FLINN!" Frerin cried, rushing to his brother's side and grabbing him around the waist to steady him.

"I'm…I'm all right," he hissed through clenched teeth, doing his best to focus his eyes on the knife sticking out of his flesh. He was seeing spots, and the pain was quite intense…yet he knew he had to hold it together.

The hobbits around him had moved forward, pointing their blades and spears at the assailant, angered by his cowardly attack on their dwarf leader. Some might have even struck him down for the offense, but one word from Flinn stopped them.

"Enough!" the wounded prince cried out. "No more killing!"

"You choose to show me mercy?" Saruman questioned, looking at Flinn as if he were some insignificant bug he wanted to squash. "That is rather unusual for your race, is it not? Dwarves are not known for the forgiving nature."

"Oh, trust me," Flinn seethed, stepping out of Frerin's hold and facing his attacker with hate in his eyes. "Dwarves never forgive, and they never forget. Yet I'm willing to give you one final opportunity to walk away alive. I hold no loyalty to you, but I'm willing to let you live out of respect for another of your kind…for Gandalf. Killing you now might cause more trouble than you're worth, and I would prefer to let a member of your own order deal with you." Flinn lifted his good arm and pointed his blade at the villain. "You have spilled both hobbit and dwarf blood this day, and though my friends are normally peaceful in nature, I promise that you will find no further clemency here…from anyone. NOW GO!"

This time the wizard heeded the dwarf's words, knowing that he was beaten. And whether Saruman was even then planning some other form of retribution, or simply wished to slink off and lick his wounds, Flinn and the hobbits never found out. For as the wizard turned to leave, a hand came out from among the fallen ruffians, grabbing hold of his long robes.

"Master…please…help me," came the raspy voice of the one called Grima, who was now lying among the slain. He had one of Frerin's arrows sticking out of his chest, and from the looks of him, he would not survive for long. "Don't…don't leave me…master."

"You are food for the birds, Grima," Saruman sneered. "You have always been a disappointment to me, and I have no further use for you." And as if to emphasize his words, he kicked the man's hand away, a look of disgust at the sight of the bloody print he had left on his robe.

As the dwarves and hobbits watched, something inside Grima seemed to snap, and with what Flinn could only assume was his last ounce of strength, the wounded man rose up on shaky legs and lunged at his former master. All who were standing around grimaced in horror as Grima pulled the bloody arrow from his own body and leapt onto Saruman's back with a snarl, grabbing him by the hair and pulling his head back with a violent jerk. Before any could even think to stop him, Grima brought the head of the arrow across the wizard's throat, slicing it open and leaving his former master to jerk and twitch as he fell to his knees, his life's blood quickly draining from the open wound.

Frerin - ever a doctor at heart - made a lunge for the dying man, but Torin held him back, knowing that with a slice that deep, there was no way to save him. It had apparently been Grima's final act, for as he rolled off of Saruman's back, he fell to the ground and never moved again. Yet, oddly enough, he died with a grim smile upon his face, having paid his master back for every foul deed he had ever committed against him.

However, the body of Saruman began to shrivel and shrink, withering like a grape in the sun until even his bones had turned to mere dust - which blew away with the lightest breeze. Yet where his blood had stained the ground, all the grass and vegetation began to dry up and turn black, looking as if it had been scorched by a devastating fire. As the hobbits and dwarves watched the area grow, they all began to step backwards, unwilling to let such a blight touch them. Finally, after covering a patch of ground several yards in every direction it ceased, at last coming to a halt. A foul odor rose up from it, causing everyone to turn away in disgust. It was an ugly reminder of what had just taken place, yet that was nothing compared to the sight of the injured hobbits around them…or worse yet, the ones that would never move again.

"Well…it is done," Flinn stated in a sad voice, wincing as he held the blade still imbedded in his shoulder. "We need to see to the wounded." He could not tell how many were dead, or merely injured, but he prayed that the number of the slain was low.

.

.

Many of the other hobbits had begun to search through the fallen, helping the ones up who could still stand, while calling for litters to transport the others that couldn't. Doctor Boffin and Drogo Baggins arrived quickly, and began tending to the wounded, while another group respectfully removed those beyond help to a nearby shelter, with sheets placed over the still bodies. All in all, they had lost a total of eight, which was far less than expected with having been pitted against such a fearsome foe. But Flinn, Frerin, and Tor had trained their recruits well, and thankfully, skill won out over strength this day.

Paladin and Saradoc appeared to have come through with only a few minor cuts and scratches, but Hamfast had taken a club the his leg, causing the older hobbit to now be among those requiring medical attention.

Among the dead ruffians, they found Lotho, curled up into a ball and covering his head with his arms as he shook with fear. One of the dead men had fallen on top of him, and more than likely that was what had saved the poor hobbit's life. When it was determined that he was uninjured, the traitorous hobbit was quickly taken to the jail house, along with any of the ruffians who had not been slain. They would contact the magistrate in Bree and request that he come take the big-folk off their hands. But Lotho Sackville-Baggins would be spending a very long time in the Shire's lock house, repenting of his sins and making restitution for the harm he had caused. Even Lobelia found that she couldn't stand to look at her own son, turning her back on him when he reached out to her as he passed. For the first time, in as long as anyone could remember, the hobbits found a reason to be proud of Lobelia's behavior.

"Come on, Flinn," Frerin begged, at last getting his brother to leave the battlefield and easing him down against a nearby tree. "Let me take a look at this."

"No, I can wait," he insisted. "Help the others first."

"You're my brother, for Mahal's sake!" Frerin fumed, pulling a knife out of his belt and cutting Flinn's tunic away so he could get at the wound. "If you think I'm leaving your side before I know for sure you're going to live, well, you don't know me very well, now do you?"

"Oh, I know you better than anyone, Naddith," Flinn chuckled, regretting it when the action jiggled the blade in his shoulder.

"Then shut your gob and let me do my work!" the younger dwarf ordered.

"Fine…you can patch me up," he agreed, leaning his head back against the tree trunk, shutting his eyes. "Just please…do me a favor, Frerin," he all but begged.

"Of course," the younger dwarf agreed, looking at his brother with concern in his eyes. "Anything."

"Don't tell Ama about this," Flinn said, a bit of a grin touching his lips. "If she finds out, she'll kill me for sure."

"And deservedly so, I should say!" Frerin grumped, taking hold of the blade with one hand and bracing Flinn's shoulder with the other. "Now hold still, this is going to hurt…a lot."

Unfortunately…Frerin didn't lie.

.

.

Two days later, most of the Shire turned out to honor those who had perished in what they were now calling the Battle of Bywater. Even Mayor Whitefoot had recovered enough to speak a few words over the fallen. Flinn and Frerin stood off to the side, allowing those who knew and loved the deceased the best to gather up front. It was a somber time for the usually boisterous hobbits, a single funeral for this great a number was relatively unheard of, and many left the graveside weeping over the loss.

Flinn, Frerin, and Torin stood there long after the others had shuffled back to their homes. They did not speak, and they certainly did not smile, they just stood there and tried to remember the faces and names of all they had just buried. Ned Proudneck, Morton Took, Bernie Burrows, Will Bracegirdle, Carl Took, Rowan Brandybuck, Olo Chub, and Hugo Bolger - the last being the youngest of the three brothers who traveled to Erebor to learn the art of metal-work. The rest who had sustained injuries in the battle would eventually heal…or at least their bodies would. Flinn began to wonder if one ever truly got over such a tragedy.

"Their deaths are a blow to everyone," Torin stated at last, breaking the silence. "Yet it would have been much, much worse if you had not been here to train and lead them, Flinn. You saved a lot of lives, as well as the Shire itself."

"It doesn't feel that way," he said with a sigh, his arm still wrapped in a sling, though Frerin assured him he would heal nicely. "I feel like I let Frodo, and everyone else, down. This was _not_ supposed to happen."

"None of the terrible things that happen were ever meant to be," Frerin spoke up, laying his hand gently on his nadad's good shoulder. "But you can't blame yourself for that. All we can do is hold to our promise, to defend the Shire and keep it safe for Frodo when he comes home. And we have accomplished that."

"Aye, that you did, lads," came the voice of Hamfast Gamgee, limping his way up behind them, now forced to use a cane in order to walk until his leg healed. "Everyone is still broken up about what happened, but when they begin to think clearly again, they'll be thanking the three of you for the part you played in protecting them. It was no small deed, and we are very grateful to each of you."

"The Shire is my home too," Tor insisted. "Of course I would fight for it."

"And Frerin and I have loved your lands since we were dwarflings," Flinn told the older hobbit. "It would have been unthinkable to stand by and watch it being taken over by a crazed wizard and a bunch of ruffians."

"Still…we owe you much for your brave deeds," Hamfast assured them, placing his hand on Tor's shoulder for support. "Now…how about you help an old gaffer down to his home? Bell will be serving up dinner real soon, and you three are more than welcome to join us."

"While I'm happy to aid you to your home," Torin said with a smile. "I fear I must decline your kind invitation. Holly and little Fundin will be expecting me, but I thank you for the offer nonetheless."

"Very well, you're excused then," he said with a knowing grin. "Mustn't keep the wife waiting on ya." He then turned and looked at Flinn and Frerin. "How about you two lads, can't imagine either one wishing to cook this late in the day, especially with that bum wing of yours. Care to dine on a good home-cooked meal for a change?"

"I, for one, would be delighted!" Frerin stated, his mouth already starting to water at the thought of Bell Gamgee's freshly baked rolls and creamy churned butter. "How about you, Flinn?" he asked, looking at his brother hopefully.

"I…I think an evening among friends would do me good," he agreed, forcing a smile to grace his lips. Flinn knew it would take more than one night of good food and conversation to get him out of his melancholy state…but it was a start.

And every long journey begins with a single step.

* * *

 **And there we have it folks, the Scouraging of the Shire...at least my version. ha ha.**

 **I know that in the book, Lotho bought Bag End from Frodo when he left on his journey, and then he began to make everyone call him the Boss, brought in the ruffians, and used them to help him hold his power. He had been selling food and pipe-weed to the Saruman's men at Orthanc (remember the food and stuff Merry and Pippin found in the storehouses after Treebeard attacked it?) and that is how he became under the wizard's thumb. Saruman technically didn't show up till later, after Treebeard let him leave Orthank, but I figured that with Flinn and Frerin (and Tor) in the Shire, they would never have let Lotho get that far, or make such a mess of things before Saruman and Grima did arrive. So I ended up having it all happen at once. AND did anyone notice I let Lotho live, and NOT be eaten by Wormtongue? ha ha.**

 **Now, since all the fighting is over by the time Frodo and the others come h ome, they can indeed ride into the Shire like the did at the end of the movie, all dressed up in fancy clothes with everyone just staring at them in shock. And that makes me much more happy than them coming home to a cut down party tree and Bagshot Row all dug up and Sam's Gaffer turned out on the street.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Feu d'Argent:** Ha ha, well, I'm not going to take all the credit for the Arwen and Tauriel thing...I had plenty of others who asked if I was going to touch on it. It was hard to find two who were not related too closely, so Raina and Pippin just seemed the perfect match. Merry is Raina's cousin by blood, while Pippin is only by marriage and distantly at that. Yep, Raina inherited her father's stubbornness and sense of direction. Ha ha, yes, I guess Raina and Pippin are covering hobbit, elf, dwarf, and men. ha ha. Too funny. There are just built in vilains...and the Sackville-Baggins is one of them. Thanks!

 **Guest:** I didn't think of it till just recently either! But Raina and Pippin just work! Ha ha, maybe Thorin will like Pippin then BECAUSE he reminds him of Kili? Yes, having Raina in the Shire would be good for Thorin and Mari, and with Rose and Nain nearby. Yep, back to the Shire I went with this chapter. And Bergie needs to get her hands on BOTH her grandbabies! (as soon as the second one is born) Thanks.


	186. Chapter 186

.

 **Sorry for the late posting, I meant to do it last night, but I had company all weekend and last night I literally fell asleep in my recliner when I should have been in my computer room posting this!**

 **Now, let's see what happens next!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 186**

 **~X~**

* * *

In time, the Shire returned to the way it had always been, with farmers bringing in their crops, gardeners harvesting their vegetables, and everyone meeting at the Green Dragon for a mug of ale and a story or two when the days' work was done.

It was to this idyllic scene that Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Dwalin's family arrived in the Shire, it being a chilly afternoon on the first day of November. They had traveled with Gandalf most of the way, stopping in Rivendell for a nice visit with Bilbo, remaining there for a bit before pressing on. Everyone knew that Dwalin was more than anxious to get to the Shire and see Torin and his family, so no one minded the rather hurried pace the dwarf had set for the group. At the edge of the Old Forest, is where Gandalf took his leave, wishing to pay a long overdue visit with Tom Bombadil, but assured them all that this was not the last time they would meet.

Thus, the small group of hobbits and dwarves rode through the meadow and down the paths that led to Hobbiton, gaining many strange looks from those they passed. The travelers were all dressed in fine clothes, sporting emblems of Gondor, Rohan, and Erebor, and each had a weapon or two strapped to their sides or back – even Bergie.

At first many of the hobbits appeared ready to sound the alarm once again, still rather nervous about strangers after the incident with the ruffians. However, even though both Merry and Pippin had seemed to have shot up in height since leaving the Shire, most recognized the group well enough, and word spread quickly about their return.

When news reached Bag End at last, in the form of Freddy Bolger beating on their door in excitement, Flinn and Frerin leapt out of their chairs next to the fire and raced outside. The two excited dwarves could already see the party of eight making their way up the path.

"FRODO!" Flinn called, racing down to meet them, unwilling to wait a moment longer. "You're back! You're all back!"

"FLINN!" the hobbit called back, halting his pony and leaping down as the two sword-brothers came crashing together in an exuberant embrace. "Oh Flinn, it's so good to see you! And Frerin too!" He laughed, watching as the younger dwarf caught up with his brother. "It's so wonderful to be home!"

"Uncle Dwalin!" Flinn cried, now just seeing the bald warrior among the group. And while technically Dwalin was his cousin – be it a bit distantly – Flinn and Frerin had been referring to him as their uncle since they were very young…and it continued to stick. "Aunt Bergie! And Talin and Balin as well! What are you doing here?"

"We came to see our new grandson, and then to escort you two wayward scamps back home!" Erebor's war-chief stated, leaping down from his pony and engulfing the two lads in a monstrous hug. When Flinn released a hiss of pain at the pressure put on his shoulder, Dwalin stepped back, eyeing him suspiciously. But Flinn waved him off, not wishing to end the happy moment by talk of such things. The dwarf captain, taking note of the lad's reluctance to elaborate, chose to respect Flinn's wishes and continued on as if nothing had happened. "Fili and Sier were fit to be tied by this little side trip of yours, but I think they understand your motives well enough now."

"So, we won't be locked in the darkest dungeons the moment we get home?" Frerin asked, looking a bit sheepish.

"Well, I won't guarantee _that_ …but I think it's relatively safe for you to come home," Bergie laughed, as she, Balin and Talin also climbed down from their mounts, giving the two princes each a warm hug.

"Everything appears just as we left it!" Sam broke in with a wide grin, the disturbing visions he had seen in Galadrial's mirror having weighed heavily on his mind for several months now. He was especially happy to have seen the party tree still standing, and not lying across the meadow in pieces, all scorched and burned. "No harm has come to our beloved home."

"Well…I wouldn't exactly say that, Sam," Flinn admitted, his look of joy quickly replaced with sorrow and shame. "We did have a bit of trouble about a month back."

"Oh?" Frodo asked, looking at Flinn questioningly, though his sword-brother would not meet his eye. "What happened?"

Yet before he could respond, there came a loud cry of joy from down the road, and all turned to see Torin racing towards them, his face alight with excitement.

"ADAD! AMA!" he cried, nearly knocking his parents over as he threw himself into their outstretched arms. "It's so good to see you!"

"Oh, my little lad!" Bergie squealed. "Just look at you! You've gotten so big!"

"It's all that fine cooking of Holly's!" he laughed, patting his ever-growing waist line. "If I'm not careful, I'll be as round a Bombur before you know it."

"Yet it looks as if you've not neglected your training any, I swear your arms are as big as a barrel of ale!" Dwalin stated, referring to his son's muscular build and bulging biceps. "Or might you have acquired those from _lifting_ barrels of ale to your lips?"

"A little of both," Torin laughed, turning next to embrace his sister and uncle. "I just can't get over that fact you are all here! What a wonderful surprise!"

"We thought about sending word that we were coming, but decided it would be more fun to see the look on your face when we just showed up," Talin laughed, tickled to see her twin brother once again. "And I say it was completely worth it."

"But what's all this about some trouble a month back?" Dwalin asked, looking from his son to Flinn and back again. "Anything we need to be worried about?"

"Perhaps it's best if we head up to Bag End and talk there," Flinn suggested, not wishing to upset his friends where they could not sit down, should they need to.

"But…I'd like to see my old Gaffer before I take my ease," Sam broke in.

"And we'd never hear the end of it if Frodo, Pip, and I didn't say hello to our parents as well," Merry pointed out.

"Then go on up and get comfortable," Talin told the bunch, as she leapt back onto her pony. "I'll go fetch everyone's families right away and send them up to Bag End. I've spent enough time in the Shire to know my way around by now," she laughed. "Then we can all have a right good reunion, and get out of this chilly weather."

"Just don't you be lolly-gagging, or stopping to visit with every one you meet along the way," Dwalin instructed. "I've already waited far too long to hold that grandson of mine!"

"Yes, Adad," Talin said with a roll of her eyes. "I'll hurry." And off she went.

"Well, now that that's settled…how about we get under cover," Pippin grinned, shivering just a bit from the nip of winter in the air. "I hope the pantry at Bag End is well stocked, because I'm starving."

"Well," Frerin began, looking a bit embarrassed. "I'm afraid that we've been doing most of our eating at the Green Dragon, or Torin's house. You see, a couple of single dwarrows like us have no idea how to make anything more complicated than scrambled eggs…and even _that_ we manage to burn half the time. So I'm sorry to say the cupboards are a bit bare."

"Well, fear not, Flinn," Bergie said, grinning at the two inept lads. "I've long ago discovered the secret of making something out of nothing. Let's go see what you _do_ have."

Everyone agreed, and soon they were making their way inside the comfortable little hobbit hole, happy to be out of the weather. All the while, Frodo had been keeping an eye on his sword-brother, searching his face for any clue as to why his friend appeared so somber.

"At least it looks like you two learned how to clean," Balin joked, taking note of the neat and tidy hobbit hole.

"Indeed," Frodo stated, looking around with a smile. "The place appears no worse for wear. Bilbo would be very pleased with the way you've kept it up."

"Well, we learned the importance of picking up after ourselves from our mother a long time ago," Flinn admitted, his ears turning a bit red in embarrassment. "She would have our beards if she thought we'd been dirtying up your home."

"So, why don't you all take a seat and get comfortable, while I fix a pot of tea," Bergie suggested. "Then I'll see what there is in the larder." When Sam rose and offered to help, she told him to sit right back down. "You've done enough already, Samwise Gamgee, you just rest. I'm more than capable of fixing something on the spur of the moment. It won't take long for Talin to spread the word, and then all your folks will be hurrying up to greet you." And off she went, whistling a happy tune, happy as a lark to be back in the Shire.

"So…tell me, Flinn," Frodo insisted as soon as Bergie had left. "What's happened that has you so down in the mouth. Nothing appeared to be amiss when we rode in."

"Well, other than the fact that we were given a lot of strange and concerned looks by most of the residents," Sam spoke up, having thought the reaction to their arrival had been a bit odd.

"And with good reason, too," Torin nodded, looking rather sad himself. "For you see, we had a bit of a run in last month, with not only a passel of ruffians…but a wizard as well."

"A what?" Dwalin barked, not liking the sound of that at all.

"His name was Saruman, or so he said," Frerin began, but Merry cut him off.

"Saruman? Oh, he ain't no wizard…or at least not anymore," he told them with a look of disgust.

"That's right!" Pippin added. "Gandalf took care of that! Revoked his powers and broke his staff, he did!"

"Really?" Flinn asked, quite relieved to hear that. "Well, no wonder he didn't just strike us all down in an instant. Yet, what he did do was bad enough."

"And what was that?" Frodo asked, reaching out and laying a hand on Flinn's arm, still keenly aware of his friend's reluctance to open up.

"He and a band of ruffians invaded the Shire," Flinn revealed at last. "Led by none other than Lotho Sackville-Baggins."

"LOTHO?" Frodo gasped. "It can't be! I knew he and his mother were mean and spiteful…but never to this extent!"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I think Lotho kind of got in over his head," Torin explained. "From what we gathered, it all began simple enough, with him trying to make a bit of money by selling pipe-weed to outsiders, and then buying up property near the borders and allowing big-folk to camp there when they were traveling through. I'm not sure how he got mixed up with the likes of Saruman, but the next thing Lotho knew, he was in up to his neck with no way out. Still, he followed their lead and didn't even think to ask for help in getting out of such a mess."

"So, what happened when they stormed the Shire?" Merry asked, now worried about all those he had left behind.

"A lot less than would've happened if Flinn and Frerin hadn't been here," Torin told them all with a confident look. "Ever since arriving, those two have been training any hobbit who wished to learn how to fight. We got ourselves a right good army now for the Thain to lead, but during the battle, it was Flinn and Frerin they looked to for direction."

"Now don't you go selling yourself short, Tor," Flinn insisted. "You trained them just as much as we did, all the while keeping up your business and taking care of a family." He then turned and looked at Dwalin. "You would have been very proud of Torin, he might prefer to spend his time digging in the dirt and planting crops, but he can still wield an ax better than anyone I know…besides you, of course."

"That's my lad!" Dwalin stated, slapping Torin on the back with pride.

"Anyway," Torin continued, blushing slightly over Flinn's words of praise. "When that vile wizard tried to use his creepy voice to persuade everyone to go along with their plans, Flinn, Frerin, and myself were the only ones not effected by it."

"Gimli didn't fall for that trick either," Pippin laughed, recalling how he had said Saruman's words were standing on their head, as twisted and wicked as they seemed to his dwarf ears.

"Dwarves only speak the truth, thus they can recognize a lie from a mile away, magic or no magic!" Dwalin said sternly, folding his arms over his chest.

"Thankfully, Flinn was able to stop the other hobbits from falling victim to his persuasive speech, and rallied them once again," Frerin told the eager group. "And when Lotho's pleas for compliance didn't sway anyone to their side either, it came down to a battle…us against them."

"And since I don't see any signs of that cantankerous wizard, or any invaders, am I to assume you all won?" Frodo asked, looking hopeful.

"Yes…we won," Flinn nodded, yet still looked sad. "But we lost a number of good hobbits in the process." He went on to list the fallen, with more than a few shedding tears over the names he revealed. "It tears me up inside to think I could have done more, trained them better, or protected them somehow," the dwarf prince said with a heavy heart. "It shouldn't have happened at all…it just shouldn't!"

"Flinn, you have no reason to feel guilty," Frodo insisted, placing his arm over his friend's shoulder. Yet when he jerked away, a look of pain crossing his face, Dwalin was not about to let it go a second time.

"What's wrong with your shoulder, lad?" he demanded, studying Flinn with his keen eyes. "Did you get wounded?"

"I'll say he did," Frerin spoke up, knowing his brother would not. "That fiend, Saruman, tried to kill Flinn, and after he was willing to let him leave with his head still intact too. Took out a dagger and threw it right at him, but thankfully Flinn was able to dodge it…well, mostly, and took it in the shoulder, not the heart."

"WHAT?" Bergie cried, having come back into the parlor just then with a tray full of tea and biscuits. Setting the refreshments down on the end table, she rushed to his side. "Does it still hurt? Did it damage your sword arm? Let me take a look!"

"I'm fine, Aunt Bergie," Flinn insisted, brushing her off as best he could. "Frerin and Doctor Boffin both had a go at it, and they say I've nothing to worry about."

"And even though he grumbles like a bear, or whines like a little lass whenever I take a look at it, he is indeed healing very well," Frerin assured them all, earning a glare from his brother over the remark.

"So, what happened after he stabbed Flinn?" Sam asked, concern in his eyes for is friend. "I hope you gave that villain what for!"

"Oh, we wanted to," Torin assured them. "Frerin and I were ready to tear that honor-less scoundrel apart, but Mister Diplomatic here wouldn't let us." He jerked his thumb towards Flinn with a huff of frustration. "Thankfully, the sniveling rat the wizard kept at his side, ended up doing the job for us. When he dismissed the wounded man, Grima, refusing to help him, the pitiful creature slit Saruman's throat, killing him right there."

"Then…he's dead?" Pippin gasped.

"Near as we can tell," Frerin nodded somberly. "His body just withered up and blew away, like ashes in the wind. There was not even enough left to bury."

"Yet the ground upon which he fell was stained black and has remained so, nothing will grow there, no matter what," Torin informed them. "We've even tried digging it up and putting fresh dirt over it, but nothing helps. It looks just as scorched and dead even a month later."

"And what about Lotho?" Frodo asked, never having liked the fellow…but in the end, he was still family.

"He survived," Flinn told him. "The Shirrifs have him locked up in jail, and I don't think he'll be seeing the light of day any time soon. At least not if the families of those who died have any say in the matter."

"What about Lobelia?" Merry asked. "I'm sure she's been ranting and raving over this."

"Oh, she has…but not in the way you might think," Torin said. "She's been one of the biggest supporters about keeping him locked up. Turns out her pride outweighs any scrap of family loyalty, and she's disowned the scallywag."

"Well, it's all a crying shame, and that's no lie," Sam stated, turning to look at Flinn. "Yet, I have to say, what we have come home to is a lot better than what it might could have been, had you and Frerin not come at Frodo's request. And I can guarantee that had you not stood up against Saruman like you all did…the whole Shire would have been plum ruined!"

"How do you know that, Sam?" Torin questioned, never having known his friend to have the gift of foresight.

"I was given a peek of what might have happened, thanks to some elven magic, you see," the sturdy hobbit told them. "Galadriel let Mister Frodo and I look into her fancy mirror, showing us what might come to pass, as she explained it. When I saw the Shire in ruins and all the hobbits no better than slaves in their own lands, not to mention the party tree uprooted, Bagshot Row dug up, and my Gaffer turned out on the street, I had a good mind to march home that very moment! But I just couldn't stand the idea of leaving Mister Frodo…not to mention, I'm certain I would never have made it home on my own. So we have you three to thank for saving the Shire from being destroyed."

"I…I…" Flinn stammered, apparently not sure what to say to such things. And all this time he had been blaming himself for what _did_ happen…not thinking about what might have taken place had he _not_ done what he did. "Thank you for saying so, Sam," he said at last. "I truly hope we did make a difference."

"From what I've heard, I would say you saved the day, lads!" Dwalin told them, nearly bursting with fatherly pride over his son and the two young princes.

"And just think, if you _had_ gone with us, like you wanted, we would have returned to find nothing but devastation…and that would have been the deepest wound of all," Frodo stated, placing his hand gently on Flinn's good shoulder. "You have done more for me by staying, than you ever could have by going…my brave sword-brother."

Flinn was now choked up, but before he could think of anything to say, his eyes fell upon Frodo's hand, noticing for the first time that the third finger on his right hand was missing!

"Frodo! What happened to your hand?" Flinn gasped, taking hold of it and inspecting it carefully.

"That too is a long story," Frodo said with a half-hearted chuckle. "But maybe that one can wait until we've had our fill of Bergie's fine tea and biscuits."

Flinn might have protested, wishing to hear the tale behind his friend's wound, but the sound of the front door opening with a bang, caused all conversation to cease. Drogo, Prim, Saracoc, and Esme all came bursting into the parlor, squeals of delight filling the room as the hugging and kissing commenced. Frodo and Merry were quickly engulfed in loving arms, and before any of the others could feel left out, in came Hamfast and Bell, with Paladin, Elli and all three of their daughters not far behind, heading right for Sam and Pippin. By now the noise in Bag End was near to deafening, but no one seemed to mind a bit.

"Oh, my darling boy!" Prim cried, unable to let Frodo out of her arms. "I can't believe you're home!"

"And just look at you, Pip!" Paladin said in a shocked tone. "Taller than me by half a foot at least!"

"Merry too!" Saradoc laughed. "What've you been eating on this trip?"

"Not eating…drinking!" Pippin exclaimed. "In Fangorn forest we were given what Treebeard called Ent-draughts! Just look at how much Merry and I have grown!"

"Treebeard?" Esme asked, looking at her son with eyes of wonder. "I think we are going to have to lock you all in one room and let you speak for a month, just to hear all the tales you have to tell."

"Two months is more like it! And even _that_ might not be enough!" Sam laughed, hugging his Gaffer and mother for the tenth time at least.

Yet before any more talking could be done, the last of the expected visitors came in…Holly and little Fundin.

"Well, it took a little searching, but I finally found them down at the market!" Talin stated proudly, gesturing to her sister-in-law and young nephew. "And believe me, I hurried as quickly as I could, but Holly is not really made for speed right now."

"Adad, Ama," Torin spoke up, stepping over placing his hand on his son's shoulder. "May I present to you, your grandson."

The young lad, that looked more hobbit than dwarf, stepped forward and bowed at the waist.

"Fundin, son of Torin, son of Dwalin…at your service," he said, a wide grin spreading over his face.

And while the correct response would have been to bow in return and offer their services back…instead, Bergie and Dwalin raced forward and caught the lad in-between them with a large hug.

Torin was a bit shocked, obviously worried that his son might be frightened by their overly exuberant greeting, but Talin elbowed him in the ribs and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Don't worry, I warned him that our parents might act this way," she chuckled quietly. "I think he was adequately prepared."

Bergie, though completely mesmerized by little Fundin, managed to release him just long enough to step over and give Holly a warm hug.

"Oh, my dearest!" she cooed, stepping back and taking a look at her protruding stomach. "Just look at you! The picture of health and beauty, and almost ready to pop too, by the looks of you!"

"Not soon enough for my liking," Holly laughed. "I feel like I swallowed Farmer Maggot's prize-winning pumpkin, and can't wait to be able to see my feet once again."

"And we plan on staying in the Shire long enough to be present for _this_ birth!" Bergie assured her. "As well as spoil our grandson rotten! I would say it is long overdue."

"All right brother," Balin huffed, wishing for his turn to meet his littlest nephew. "Step aside and let me at the lad. Now come here, Fundin, and give your Uncle Balin a squeeze!" He was tickled when the child did indeed step forward and offer up a warm hug. And no one had the heart to tease the white bearded dwarf one bit when he broke out in tears of utter joy.

.

.

The rest of the evening was filled with much talking, laughter and eating, once most of the wives had returned to their own homes and brought back enough food to feed an army. They all stayed late into the night, listening to the four hobbits telling tales of their adventure, until even Pippin began to nod off, signaling that it was time for bed.

Dwalin, Bergie, Balin and Talin all headed to their little home down at the end of Bagshot Row. Pippin and Merry of course went home with their families, with Sam doing the same, as Hamfast and Bell had already tidied up his room in preparation for his return. Frodo, being the only one who had lived on his own before going on the quest, would remain in Bag End, but promised to take breakfast with his parents the following morning at their family home.

So, after seeing the last of them off, Frodo shut the door and made his way back into the parlor, only to see Frerin sound asleep on the sofa, having been too tired to even make it to his room.

"Are you sleepy yet, Flinn?" Frodo asked, looking at his sword-brother questioningly.

"I should be, I suppose…but no, I'm not," he admitted, appearing wide awake.

"Care to join me outside for a smoke?" Frodo asked.

"Sure…if you can stand the cold," he agreed.

"I think my skin has toughened up a bit over the past year," the hobbit said, giving Flinn a little grin. He then reached up and took one of the pipes off the mantel, and grabbing a thick cloak, he headed for the door.

Flinn did the same, pocketing a bag of Old Toby and a few matches as well, and out they went, finding a comfortable spot on the bench just outside the door. Once their pipes were lit and they bundled their cloaks around them tightly, they just sat in silence, blowing smoke rings and watching them drift off over the darkened hills.

"I've missed this," Frodo said at last. "The peace and quiet of the Shire."

"I'll miss it as well when it's time to go home," Flinn admitted. Though he dearly did long to be back in Erebor, with his family, he knew his time spent here would stay with him forever. "There just something special about this place…but I suppose you've known that all your life."

"Yes, it is special," Frodo nodded. "And it's not just the green field, or the babbling brook…but the people, and the slow, lazy way of life. I honestly don't know what I would have done if I'd come home only to find it destroyed like Sam had feared. It would have broken my heart, Flinn. Broken it to pieces."

"Then I'm glad I was able to help save it for you," he said quietly. "You know I'd do anything for you, Frodo. Anything."

"Just as I'd do anything for you," he assured him back.

"And we'll always be sword-brothers, no matter what," Flinn stated firmly, secure in the knowledge of that.

"Yes…always," the hobbit replied, though for some odd reason Flinn detected something he didn't like in his voice, causing him to eye Frodo with suspicion.

"What's wrong, Frodo?" he asked, sensing that something troubling was on his mind.

"Nothing is wrong…and yet…everything as well," Frodo said with a long sigh. "I'm not the same hobbit I was when I left the Shire, and I sometimes wonder if I can ever truly be happy here…or anywhere…ever again." He looked over at Flinn, and his eyes were filled with tears. "I've seen things, Flinn. Seen and done things that I wish I could blot out of my mind forever. I had no idea there were so many dark and deadly things in this wide world, and now that I know they exist…or existed…I don't know how to put them behind me…how to be happy again."

"Oh, Frodo!" Flinn cried, reaching out and pulling his friend to him as he did his best to comfort him. "I can't even imagine what you must have endured. I don't know what to say…truly I don't. But remember when I was so upset about killing those wolves? The ones that tried to eat you, me, Holly and Frerin all those years ago?"

"Yes," Frodo said, wiping at his eyes as he tried to focus on Flinn's words.

"I too wished I could wipe that memory from my mind, hating the idea of having been the one to take a life…even if it was in self-defense and to protect those I loved," he continued. "But do you remember what my Uncle Thorin told me? He said that a good warrior doesn't go looking for a fight, but neither does he run from one when the lives of those he loves are in danger. He also told me that it's hard to live with…and it hurts you right here," Flinn reached out and placed his fingers lightly over his friend's heart. "And though they never truly go away, in time, those feelings will fade, and you will find a way to live without such memories constantly reminding you of the sorrow. Or…at least I hope you can, and I'm right here to help if you need me."

"I know you are, Flinn," Frodo smiled. "Sam has pretty much said the same thing, and I do intend to try, honest I do. It's just all so new…so different right now. Maybe after some time I can pick up the pieces and make sense of it all once more."

"If anyone can, it's you, Frodo," Flinn said with a reassuring smile. "Hobbits, I hear, are remarkably resilient," he chuckled. "Though I've found they're most fond of the comforts of home."

"Just like dwarves are known to be stubborn and have terrible table manners?" Frodo shot back, earning a wide grin from his sword-brother over the long standing joke.

"You'd know best," Flinn huffed. "Since I taught you everything I know!"

This got the both of them laughing, and they spent the next hour smoking and talking, enjoying the quiet of the evening.

"Hey, did you hear that Pippin might have an admirer?" Frodo asked, looking up at Flinn with a wide grin.

"Pippin? Really?" Flinn asked, having always figured the young hobbit a bit too flighty to ever catch a lass' attention. "Who?"

"Your Uncle Thorin's daughter…Raina," Frodo revealed, laughing even harder when Flinn began to choke and cough, having apparently swallowed a gulp of pipe smoke in shock.

"WHAT?" he sputtered, clearing his throat a few times and wiping away the tears that had sprung to his eyes. "Oh, that has to be the funniest thing I've heard in…in…well a very long time! I bet Uncle Thorin is fit to be tied over this. What does Pippin think?"

"I'm not even sure he's figured it out just yet," Frodo laughed. "But I think given enough time, and a few well-placed hints, he'll catch on. What he will do about it, well, that's anyone's guess."

"Well he better tread lightly where Raina is concerned, or he might find himself strung up by one angry dwarf king…not to mention a few of her other protective relatives," Flinn chuckled, though there was a hint of a threat in his words as well.

"Still, if she's chosen a hobbit, at least Pippin is not in any way closely related to her, and he'll one day inherit the title of Thain from his father. That should please your uncle," Frodo pointed out.

"I don't think any lad, be he hobbit, dwarf, or king of all Middle Earth, will please Thorin," Flinn assured him. "Raina is his youngest daughter, and I think we all know just how possessive dwarves are over their treasures."

"Well, it'll be fun to watch and see what happens with that," Frodo snickered, putting his pipe to his lips once more and taking a few long puffs.

The two sat there enjoying each other's company for a long while, until their noses began to turn red from the cold and they were forced back inside. Each one retiring to their own beds to get a much-deserved good night's sleep.

* * *

 **Well, Frodo and the others are home now and they didn't have to come back to a ruinied Shire.**

 **Flinn, Frerin and Tor did good! Dwalin is very proud, Bergie is concerned, and Fili and Sier will probably blow a gasket. ha ha.**

 **Awwww, they got to meet little Fundin at last! And they will stay long enough to see the new baby born too.**

 **Poor Frodo, he is so traumatized and does not know if he can ever be happy again. Well, I think we all know what will help him in the end.**

 **And yep, Thorin will NEVER be truly happy with anyone his daughters choose. ha ha.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Guest JC:** I left a note for you in chapter 100, but just in case you already read past that, I wanted to say I got your review for chapter 95 and am very pleased that you are enjoying it, and that you are OK with my story taking over your life. ha ha. Happy reading and I hope you catch up to here very soon. Thanks!

 **Emrfangirl** : Yep, I guess you did, but thanks for the anonymous review anyway, ha ha. I too like things NOT being destroyed. I mean the destruction of the trees and stuff hurt Sam badly. Tor is for sure Dwalin's boy, and he can fight like the best of them, even if his heart is in planting. ha ha. Dr. Frerin would never let anything bad happen to his brother! Never! Thanks.

 **abc:** (for chapter 184) RL will get us every time, won't it? Yep, I had fun with Raina and Pippin. I just hope Pippin wises up! ha ha. Thorin might chop his head off if he hurts his little girl. ha ha. I don't think he is quite ready to let any of his kids go. ha ha. Thanks

 **abc:** (for chapter 185) Glad you enjoyed the battle, and yes, Flinn and Frerin can fight, and so can Tor. They were all trained by the best. Poor Flinn, hurt in the shoulder but now more worried about what his mother will say! Eeep. Bye Bye Saruman...and Grima! As you saw in this chapter, Frodo and his party made it to the Shire, but Thorin went home already, he only traveled part way to Rohan and then headed North with Thranduil and Bard. Thanks.


	187. Chapter 187

.

I am without my big computer till Monday so I am working off my tablet. I have a terrible time typing with only one finger, so reviews and guest reviews will have to wait till I get it back. But that won't stop me from posting the next chapter!

 **.**

 **Chapter 187**

 **~X~**

* * *

The following morning Frodo, Flinn, and Frerin met at the Baggin's home and Prim made them one of the best breakfasts they ever had. Holly, Tor and Fundin had also been invited, with Dwalin, Bergie, Talin and Balin joining them as well. They talked, laughed, and told Frodo all he had missed over the past year.

After they had finished eating, Sam came by and joined Frodo, Flinn and Frerin for a nice long walk around the Shire, taking in all the sights, both old and new. Again, Sam marveled at how wonderful everything looked, pointing out different things he had seen in Galadrial's mirror, and how happy he was to find out none of it had come to pass.

When they came upon the spot where Saruman had died, the two hobbits could see that the others had not lied. The ground was indeed black as coal and due to the horrid stench, was avoided by all as they made their way towards the Bywater Bridge.

"Is there nothing that can be done?" Sam asked, waving his hand in front of his face to chase away the foul odor. He hated the idea that any part of the Shire was cursed by such a terrible blight.

"Torin has tried everything he thought might work…and nothing," Frerin told him, shaking his head in sorrow. "The spot just seeps back through, unwilling to go away."

"Sam," Frodo spoke up, looking as if he suddenly remembered something. "What about Galadrial's gift to you. That box of dirt and that little seed - perhaps it might have the power to heal the ground?"

"I suppose it couldn't hurt to try a little on it," Sam nodded, determined to come back the next day and see.

.

.

Feeling as if it was the right thing to do, Frodo insisted that they make a stop by Lobelia's home, offering his condolences to his distant relative. The others were a bit skeptical, especially Flinn and Frerin, since she had shown nothing but disdain for them since their arrival. Still, Frodo could not be swayed, having more compassion than most, and finally the rest relented.

The usually snippy lady was remarkably hospitable, even inviting the hobbits and dwarves inside for tea. She even apologized for her past behavior, to not only Frodo and Bilbo, but to Flinn and Frerin as well, shocking them all.

"I know my Lotho was wrong, and what he did was inexcusable," she told them, wiping at her eyes with a lace handkerchief. "And you were well within your rights to have him arrested…but I thank you for not letting him to come to serious harm. I might have disowned him, but he's still my flesh and blood, and I thank you for sparing his life."

"I think Lotho simply got in over his head, and that he never had any true intention of things turning out as badly as they did," Flinn told her, touched by her apparent grief.

"Saruman is known for his manipulation and trickery," Frodo agreed, knowing that Lotho had been no match for the wizard's sinister methods. "I'm sure that he will come to regret his part in all this soon enough…if he isn't already. Give him time, he might repent yet."

"Do you truly think so?" Lobelia asked, looking up at them hopefully.

"Stranger things have happened," Sam assured her.

.

.

In the end, by the time they left, Lobelia was giving each of them hugs of gratitude, making them promise to come by for tea more often.

"I swear, if I wrote to Bilbo and told him of Lobelia's turnaround, he would think I've been nipping at old Farmer Cotton's homemade ale again!" Frodo laughed, as the four of them headed down the lane.

"Speaking of Farmer Cotton…" Sam began, having to clear his throat a bit before he could continue. "Does his daughter, Rosie, still work down at the Green Dragon?"

"Rosie? Rosie Cotton?" Flinn asked, looking as if he were deep in thought. "Can't say I recall the name. How about you, Frerin? Does it ring any bells for you?"

"Rosie?" Frerin repeated, knowing just what Flinn was doing and quickly played along. "I remember a lass named Posie…and one named Rosalyn...but, I can't say I remember a Rosie."

"Oh, come on, you two," Sam moaned, looking as if he were truly in pain. "Don't go pulling my leg. Does she still work there or not?"

"Aye, that she does," Flinn laughed, throwing his arm around Sam's shoulder and giving him a reassuring squeeze. "And might I add, when she overheard that you were still alive and coming home, she appeared very pleased by that news."

"That's right, asked about you by name, she did," Frerin agreed. "Didn't even mention Frodo, Merry or Pippin…just you."

"She…really?" Sam was shocked, stopping in mid step and staring at them in disbelief. "Do…do you think she knows I'm back?"

"Hard to say," Frodo mused, unable to wipe the grin off his face. "I mean news does travel fast around here, but maybe we should make a stop at the Green Dragon just to make sure."

"That sounds like a fabulous idea," Flinn agreed. "Since I promised to buy you a congratulatory mug of ale when you got home, Frodo."

"If I recall…you said you would buy me an entire keg!" the hobbit reminded him, causing the dwarf to burst out laughing.

"So I did," he grinned. "And I can't let it be said that a prince of Erebor welched on a debt!"

.

.

So off they went, the four of them stopping by Merry and Pippin's homes on the way and inviting them to join in the celebration. They also popped in and asked Dwalin, Balin and Tor to come along as well, for which they gladly accepted. Sam was a jangle of nerves by the time they finally arrived, taking up the large table in the back once more, and ordering a full keg and nine mugs to be brought over.

Most were already deep in conversation, laughing and talking, but Sam only had eyes for Rosie, and much to his delight…she kept smiling in his direction as well. Yet as time ticked by, and mug after mug was filled and emptied, the shy hobbit had not even mustered up the courage to talk to her.

"Sam, she's not gunna bite you," Frodo said, nudging his friend in the side with his elbow. "Go on…talk to her."

" _Talk to her_?" Sam repeated in such a shocked tone, one would think someone had suggested he walk into Mordor.

"Well, if you ever want to be more than friends with the lass, you will eventually have to speak a word or two," Merry chuckled.

"At the very least, you'll have to say four little words," Pippin added. "Will. You. Marry. Me."

"You might want to be practicing those words yourself, you know, Pip," Frodo laughed, causing Pippin to stare at him in confusion.

"What?" the youngest hobbit asked, looking around at everyone as they smiled or laughed at his expense. "What do you mean by that?"

"We'll tell you later, Pip," Merry chuckled, enjoying his cousins perplexed stare. "And you know, Sam, you could always just ask Rosie in a note?"

"Or just sit here and stare at her in hopes that she learns to read minds," Torin teased.

"Oh, for Mahal's sake, lad," Dwalin stated, slamming it down on the table. "Just grab the lass and kiss her! She'll get the point for sure then."

"That might work for a dwarf," Frerin countered. "But Sam's a hobbit."

"And a shy one at that," Flinn agreed. "I think we should just let him do this at his own pace."

"I agree," Frodo nodded. "What do _you_ want to do, Sam?" Yet when he turned to look at his friend…he was gone!

No one had noticed, that while the others had been talking about what he should do, Sam downed his own mug of ale, stood up, and walked directly over to where the barmaid was cleaning the counter. And shocking everyone, including himself, he opened his mouth and spoke to her!

"Rosie…I've been gone for a while…but now I'm back," he stammered, having gained her full attention.

"And I'm right glad to see you are," she smiled back at him. "You're looking fine Sam, and I hear you were very valuable to Mister Frodo on his journey too."

The shy hobbit attempted to speak once more, but found that he had lost his nerve. And so, he just stood there, staring at Rosie Cotton like a fool.

"Sam?" she prompted, a confused look crossing her face.

Then Samwise Gamgee did something he never dreamed he would ever have the nerve to do…he stepped forward, grabbed hold of Rosie by the shoulders and pulled her to him for an unexpected kiss. Yet what was even more surprising, was that Rosie threw her arms around his neck and kissed him right back, there in front of everyone in the Green Dragon!

Back at the table, Pippin's eyes grew wide, while Merry let out a low whistle, turning his face away in slight embarrassment, but Frodo only laughed, happy to see his friend finally making a move. Flinn, Frerin, and Tor all raised their mugs in a salute to the brave hobbit, drinking deeply in his honor.

"Skin on skin!" Dwalin roared, slamming his hand down on the table as he belted out a hearty laugh. "What did I tell you!"

"I'm just glad that worked!" Flinn chuckled. "Otherwise we would have had to rush our impetuous hobbit out of here in a hurry, for fear Rosie might have hit him over the head with a broom or something."

"Well, it looks like we might be planning a wedding instead, and really soon too!" Frerin pointed out.

"That's just what the Shire needs right now, a wedding!" Tor agreed. "It's time to put all the sadness behind us, and focus on happier times."

"Agreed!" everyone cheered, lifting their mugs into the air and clinking them together. "To happier times!"

.

.

The following day, Sam did just as he had promised, using his little box of dirt from Lothlórien to heal the Shire. Galadrial's gift did indeed do the trick, causing the blight that Saruman had left on the ground to recede and fade within days. Sam also planted the mysterious little seed on the hill overlooking Bag End, next to the oak tree that had grown out of the acorn Bilbo had taken from Beorn's home. He would have to wait till spring to see what came of it, but Sam was a patient gardener. The rest of the dirt he sprinkled here and there, using every grain and wasting none of it, for to him it was as precious as gold. Thus, when spring came, there bloomed such an array of flowers, bushes, and trees, that no one could doubt it had been due to the gift from Galadrial. As for the seed he had planted…well, it sprouted into a beautiful mallorn tree, the only one that could be found between the Misty Mountains and the sea.

Winter melted into spring, but with it came trouble for Frodo once again. In March, on the anniversary of his being poisoned by that horrible spider, Shelob, the young hobbit fell horribly ill, just like he had a year after being stabbed by the Black Rider's blade. He did his best to keep this from his parents, allowing only Flinn, Frerin, and Sam to tend to him. The young dwarf doctor did everything in his power to ease his friend's suffering, but such an ailment appeared to be beyond his powers to treat. In the end, Frodo simply had to wait it out, the worst of it passing a few days later.

Frodo tried to shake it off, to leave the terrible events behind him, but it was difficult to do when there were constant reminders of the tragedies he had faced. Still, there were other things to distract him, and friends who kept his spirits up as best as they could.

.

.

Yet, among all that, it was also a time for great rejoicing, not only due to the wedding being planned for Sam and Rosie, but the Shire was once again blessed with a fine healthy baby from Tor and Holly. This time it was a little lass, and Bergie had been there through it all, standing beside Prim on one side, with Torin on the other, holding his wife's hand as they brought their daughter into the world.

"It's a lass!" Tor shouted as he exited the birthing room and came out to inform those who had been waiting for hours. "A healthy little lass, and as pretty as her mother in every way!"

"Congratulations, son!" Dwalin cheered, giving Torin a big hug. "I just knew it would be a daughter this time!"

"Ahh, but without Nori here, I'm willing to bet you didn't profit from your hunch," Flinn chuckled, knowing that money would indeed be changing hands right then if the former thief had been around.

"Is Holly all right?" Drogo asked, a worried look on his face.

"She is marvelous," Tor assured him. "She got through it all like a seasoned warrior."

"When can we see the baby?" Frodo asked, eager to meet his new niece.

"Very soon," he grinned, turning to head back inside. "I'll let you know the minute she's ready for visitors!"

"Well, it's a lass," Dwalin grinned, slapping Drogo on the back after Torin had disappeared and shut the door. "Now they've got one of each, just like we had."

"Oh, but I'm hoping for a few more before they call it quits!" Drogo insisted. "I'm like Dis, I want a whole lap full of grandbabies." He then turned to Frodo. "Got any idea when _you_ might be finding yourself a nice wife?"

"Father," Frodo said with a roll of his eyes. "I just got back, let me have a breather before you go throwing me to the wolves."

"Fine," the happy grandfather laughed. "I'll just have to be satisfied with what Holly is willing to give me…for now."

.

.

Soon all were invited inside to see Holly and the new baby. Everyone was oohing and awing over her, marveling at how much she did resemble Holly when she was first born. Fundin took one look at her and gave a shrug of indifference, not finding anything overly exciting about his new little sister.

"Don't worry, Fundin," Frodo chuckled. "She'll become more interesting as time goes on, and soon enough you'll be happy to have a sibling."

"If you say so, Uncle Frodo," the lad replied, looking rather skeptical about the idea.

"So, what do you plan on calling her?" Bergie asked, the young parents having kept their chosen names a secret, not willing to share until they knew if it was a lad or a lass.

"We wanted to use a family name," Tor explained. "And since Fundin was named after my side, we figured it was Holly's turn this time. If it turned out to be a son, we had chosen the name Bilbo. But since we had a daughter…her name shall be Daisy."

"Oh, that's perfect!" Prim all but cried, loving the idea very much. "Bilbo will be very touched by the gesture."

"We hoped so," Holly smiled, passing the bundle over to her father to hold, allowing him to see his granddaughter up close.

"Welcome, little Daisy," Drogo cooed, rocking her back and forth. "You couldn't have come at a better time, too."

"And since we were here for her birth, I couldn't agree with you more!" Dwalin grinned, peeking over Drogo's shoulder, eager to be next to hold her.

"Well, brother," Talin said, throwing her arm over her twin's shoulders. "Looks like I have some catching up to do. I can't believe you have two beautiful bairns!"

"Well, you could always find your _one_ tomorrow, then have twins right off the bat, allowing you to be all caught up," Tor suggested.

"Oh no, she won't!" Dwalin barked out, his face losing all its color at the idea. "Talin is not finding her _one_ for a long, long time! And that's final!"

"Oh, Adad," Talin laughed, stepping over and giving him a great big hug. "I have no plans of even looking at a dwarrow until I'm of age, and that won't be for a few more years yet. And even then I might be more focused on my battle training and not have time for silly things like love."

"It might be silly now, sis," Torin told her, looking over at Holly with a wide smile. "But I promise, one day, it will be the most wonderful thing in the world to you."

"If you say so," Talin said with a roll of her eyes.

"Now," Dwalin huffed, eyeing Drogo in frustration. "You've held her long enough, let me have a turn with my granddaughter, will you?"

"And I'm next!" Balin insisted, his eyes already filled with unshed tears.

.

.

A few weeks later, Bergie stood outside Torin and Holly's home, walking back and forth with little Daisy in her arms, doing her best to put her to sleep. The baby had been fussy most of the day and she had suggested that Holly try and get a nap in while she took care of the child. The sleep deprived mother had not argued, and so Bergie had headed outside to give her some peace and quiet. That is where Dwalin found her as he came walking up the lane, having just come back from fishing with Balin and Tor.

"Hello, Amad," Torin said with a smile, holding up the string of fish. "We got dinner."

"Excellent," Bergie grinned. "Just make sure you clean them yourself, since I don't think Holly will want to after the morning she had."

"Is our little one being fussy again?" he asked, leaning over and taking a look at the sleepy baby who refused to give up her fight.

"That she is," Bergie nodded. "Yet, time is on our side, and soon she will not be able to keep her eyes open. Just like Holly, who is hopefully now getting a good nap in."

"I'll take these in and clean them quietly," he promised, heading inside on tip-toe.

"And I'll head back to your place, so I won't disturb the sleeping mother either," Balin smiled, waving his hand as he continued down the lane.

That left Dwalin and Bergie alone, the two of them finding a nice comfortable seat near the front gate, as they watched their granddaughter finally fall asleep.

"She reminds me so much of Talin when she was this little," Bergie whispered. "Our daughter was just as stubborn, never wanting to fall asleep for fear she would miss out on something."

"Where Torin would be out like a light and always difficult to wake up," Dwalin agreed. He watched his wife for a few moments, trying to read her thoughts. "I'm sorry we never had more little ones for you to mother. You look so lovely with a babe in your arms."

"Oh, pish," she chuckled. "The other day you said I looked gorgeous with a basket of vegetables in my arms. And I'm more than content with the two we had, especially when they give us sweet little grandbabies like Frerin and Daisy to hold and spoil."

"Still, it's hard to do that when we are so far away," he pointed out.

"True," she said with a heavy sigh. "But I'll take what I can get."

"What if I could give you more?" Dwalin offered, his tone a bit hesitant.

"More what? Children?" Bergie asked, looking at him as if he had suddenly sprouted two heads.

"No…more time with your grandchildren," he clarified. "What if we move to the Shire when Thorin and Marigold do? He and I've been talking about it, but I was never quite sure I could offer you such a thing until now…what with the war being over and all."

"You…you mean you would leave Erebor and move to the Shire…just for me?" Bergie was stunned, never having imagined her loyal husband leaving the home he had fought so hard for.

"Well, I would benefit from the move as well," he pointed out. "And without Thorin in Erebor….staying there would feel wrong somehow. Thorin is my sword-brother, and it has been my sworn duty to protect him since…well, since I can't remember when." He then frowned, looking at his wife carefully. "Unless you would prefer to remain in the mountain, that is."

"NO!" she gasped, startling Daisy just a bit, but thankfully the lass went on slumbering. "I mean, I would love to move back here to be close to my grandchildren…really! I just never thought it was a possibility."

"And until now, it mostly wasn't," Dwalin assured her. "Though I'm not sure what Talin will wish to do. She's more dwarf than hobbit, so she might choose to stay behind. Could you live here, knowing she was so far away?"

"You are asking me to choose between my children?" Bergie said in disbelief. "That I could never do. However, neither can I choose their path for them. Torin lives here, with Holly, where he belongs. And Talin…well, she's a warrior lass, through and through. She might never feel contentment here. Still, in the end, we must do what is best for _us,_ and if it pleases you, husband, I would like very much to live among the rolling green hills once more." She leaned in and kissed his cheek, noting that a few more wrinkles marred his handsome face. "We are not spring chickens any more, my love. And though you have the long life of a dwarf, I am reaching my twilight years, and remaining in one place sounds very nice to me."

"Then it shall be done," he nodded solemnly. He was indeed aware that his beautiful wife was getting on in years, and though her hair was now nearly pure silver, he still desired her more than ever. She was his little spit-fire, as bold as brass, and always would be. "We will return to Erebor, tie up loose ends, and when Thorin passes the crown to Fili…we will travel back here with them."

"Do you know when that might be?" she asked, getting the feeling that Dwalin and his king had discussed this in greater detail than he was letting on.

"Soon," was all he would say on the subject. But as Bergie gazed down at her sleeping granddaughter once more, she knew it couldn't be soon enough for her liking.

.

.

On the first day in May, everyone gathered beneath the party tree to watch Sam Gamgee take Rosie Cotton as his wedded wife. It was indeed a grand affair, even by hobbit standards, with everyone from far and wide turning out to wish the happy couple joy and prosperity.

It had been decided that the newlyweds would eventually move into Bag End with Frodo, the generous offer being made by the very enthusiastic hobbit himself. Sam had become so accustomed to taking care of Frodo, that it only made sense that they would take up residence in the spacious hobbit hole. Sam and Rosie were overwhelmed by Frodo's generous offer, but in truth, it was he who got the better end of the deal, quite sure that he would be the best looked after hobbit in the Shire. Until then, the happy couple would occupy Bergie and Dwalin's home, allowing them a bit of privacy, while Dwalin and the others were guests at Bag End until the dwarves headed back to Erebor.

.

.

The last few weeks of their stay, Frodo and Flinn spent a lot of time together, talking about everything and nothing. Many days would find the two laying on the hill just above Bag End, staring up at the sky and watching the white puffy clouds meander across a sea of blue.

"That one looks like the stone trolls that your uncle Bilbo ran into," Flinn said, pointing at an unusually lumpy one.

"It does!" Frodo chuckled, having seen them himself on several occasions now. "And look…that one looks just like Erebor!"

"Hmmm, perhaps, but the Lonely Mountain is far more grand," Flinn laughed. He then grew quiet, his next words coming out in a near whisper. "I'm going to miss you when I leave, Frodo."

"I'm going to miss you terribly as well," he acknowledged, his own smile fading.

"Are you sure you don't want to come to Erebor and stay for a few years?" he asked hopefully, having offered several times before this.

"I'm tired of traveling," Frodo said with a weary sigh. "I really have no more desire to go anywhere. I've seen too much as it is, and it's all a bit overwhelming still."

"I understand," Flinn nodded, not expecting him to have agreed…but he had to ask.

"I only wish I did as well," Frodo stated, his voice taking on that sad note once more.

"Are you still feeling…. well, misplaced?" Flinn didn't know exactly how to explain it, but he knew a bit of how his friend was feeling, and that was the only way he could think to describe it.

"Yes…misplaced," Frodo hummed, liking the word very much. "I am. It's as if I don't want to go anywhere else, but even the idea of being here doesn't feel exactly right. Almost as if I want to be someplace that I don't know exists, or how to even get there. I just know it's no place I've been before."

"I wish I could help you, Frodo," Flinn said in a sad tone. "Understanding how you're feeling, and knowing how to fix it, are two different things."

"If I don't even have the answers, why should I expect you to?" Frodo told him reassuringly. "And my shoulder…it's still bothering me."

"Where you were wounded by the Black Rider?" This was news to Flinn. "I thought Elrond healed that for you back in Rivendell."

"Apparently, it is something that can never be healed completely," the hobbit told him with a heavy sigh. "And even a full year after it happened, the pain came back all over again, as if it just happened. Gandalf says the ache might never fully go away, and it is something I will simply have to live with."

"It is terribly painful?" Flinn's hand unconsciously went to his own wound, the dull throbbing having long since gone away over the winter. "Is it as bad as you were when you got sick from that spider bite?"

"It is, but in a completely different way," he told him, looking almost ashamed to admit it. "The Lady Arwen gave me this, saying it would help." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful white gem, watching as the sun caught it and caused it to sparkle. "And it does ease the pain…some. But I don't think it will every truly go away."

"You know I would take it from you if I had the power," Flinn told him in all seriousness.

"I know, and I thank you," Frodo said with a sad smile. "But I would not wish such a thing on anyone, let alone my sword-brother. Just being able to talk to you about such things helps. I hate to burden my parents with such matters, or Holly. Sam and you are the only two who understands…who know the whole truth."

"You are the strongest, and bravest, hobbit I know, Frodo," Flinn stated, looking his friend straight in the eye. "You have been through more than I can even imagine, and yet, you're here…you survived. And no matter what, no one can take that away from you. No one."

Frodo looked at Flinn with a sad expression for a bit, and then laid back down on the grass, looking up at the sky once more. Flinn eventually did the same, realizing that his friend no longer wished to talk about it. After a few moments, the hobbit spoke.

"Do you ever wonder what lies across the sea?" he almost whispered.

"You mean the Undying Lands of the elves?" Flinn questioned, unsure what brought that on.

"Yes…what do you know of them?" he persisted.

"Not much," Flinn admitted. "I know that my adad said that Elladan and Elrohir's mother sailed there a long time ago. She had apparently been captured by orcs, and by the time her sons were able to recuse her, she was far too traumatized to remain in Middle Earth any longer. So she sailed west, to find peace, where such things would no longer burden her mind."

"Must be nice," Frodo murmured. "To be able to go someplace and forget all the hurt, all the fear and sorrow."

"I guess…if you're an elf," Flinn stated, shrugging his shoulders, as if knowing it was never something that either of them would ever be offered. "But you and I are made for the mountains and the green hills…not some mysterious elvish land across the sea."

"Yes…you're right," Frodo said with a sigh…yet one that held an odd sadness to it. Suddenly his hand shot up and he pointed at one of the clouds. "Hey, look! That one's the spitting image of Nori! See how it's pointed like his hair?"

"You're right!" Flinn laughed. "It does look like Nori!"

And so the game continued on, the two friends laughing and talking as if their previous conversation had not even happened…but neither one would ever forget what had been said.

* * *

 **Well, there you go...The Shire is healed, Sam and Rosie are together, Lobelia turned nice, Baby Daisy is here, and Dwalin and Bergie are moving to the Shire too.**

 **Looks like everything is as it should be...except Frodo is still not 'whole'. Poor thing.**

 **And I think Flinn is starting to suspect something.**

* * *

Guest Reviews: I will answer them on the next chapter!


	188. Chapter 188

.

 **Sorry for posting a day late...been SUPER busy with work. I was trying to get this chapter finished, but before I could, I suddenly realized that it was over 20 pages long! So I quickly stopped where I was, split the thing in half, thus giving you this one, and now also have most of this weekend's chapter written too! Whoohooo!  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 188**

 **~X~**

* * *

The day before everyone was schedule to leave, the residents of the Shire threw the dwarves a fine going away party. There was the usual hobbit fare, with plenty to eat, and plenty to drink, and many guests eager to do so in abundance. Torin was sad that his family would soon be leaving, but when Dwalin confided in him their plans to return very soon, he had been quite overjoyed by the news. Talin confessed that she didn't yet know what she would do, but she did promise to visit as often as possible.

"Someone has to teach your new little lass how to fight," she laughed. "And who better than her battle-ready aunt?"

"I wouldn't trust her education to anyone but you," Torin laughed, giving his twin a warm hug. "If you do decide to stay in Erebor, I'll understand…but I'll also miss you terribly, Sis."

"And I'll miss you as well," she assured him.

After dinner, Will Whitefoot climbed up on a little platform and called for silence, gathering all eyes on him.

"Hobbits of the Shire, it is with heavy hearts we are sending our dear friends off tomorrow," he began. "But tonight, we wish to express our gratitude to those who aided us in the battle that saved our home, and many of our lives." Here his words were met with a thunderous cheer, all turning to smile at a blushing Flinn, Frerin, and Torin. "We know very well, that without your training and battle skills, a good number of us would not be standing here today, and more than likely many of our homes and buildings would not be either. So, if you would all lift your mugs, let's give a cheer to the heroes of the Shire!"

"Hip-hip-hooray!" the hobbits shouted over and over, downing their mugs of ale in joyous salute.

"Now, Flinn, son of Fili, if you would be so kind as to join me on the stand?" Mayor Whitefoot entreated, waving the young dwarf up. When he did as directed, standing there looking as if he was now very uncomfortable by all the attention, the hobbit continued. "As a token of our gratitude, we would like to present you with the key to the Shire." At this, Frodo walked up beside the two, holding out a finely crafted wooden box, which he opened to reveal a stunning silver key with a red ribbon tied to the end. The younger hobbit grinned at his sword-brother as the mayor presented it to him, earning a look of shock from Flinn. "Now, it won't open anything in particular, but Milo Brandybuck said that if you ever bring it into the Green Dragon, it will earn you a free mug of ale on the house!" here he paused as everyone, even Flinn laughed at that. "But seriously, it does give you access to all the appreciation in our hearts for your brave deeds."

"I…I…" he stammered, his face now beet red with surprise. "I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything, lad," Will Whitefoot laughed, slapping him on the back. "Or, if you must, say that you and your brother will be back for many, many more visits. After all, you two are chiefly responsible for the Shire remaining a haven for hobbits, and not a den of ruffians and evil wizards."

"Here, here!" Torin yelled, putting his fingers to his lips and letting out a high pitched whistle. "To Flinn and Frerin!"

Again all the hobbits cheered in unison, making Flinn eager to be off the stage and away from all the attention. Once everyone had gone back to their merry-making, Frodo came up and threw his arm around Flinn's shoulders.

"You know, for a prince of Erebor, you sure don't like to give speaches," he laughed. "One day, you'll be king, so you might want to get used to such things now."

"I didn't do what I did for the attention or the accolades," Flinn told him, looking down at the key in amazement. "I did it for you, Frodo, pure and simple. It was your idea for me to come here and protect your home, while I had already made up my mind to follow you to Mordor, even if Elrond had forbade it."

"I know," Frodo said with a bit of a smile. "And that's one of the reasons I _did_ ask you. I wouldn't have wished the things I saw and went through on my worst enemy, Flinn, and I certainly wouldn't have wanted my best friend to suffer them either. It was good that you came to the Shire, and it's good that I went where I did. We both had a duty to perform, and we did what we had to in order to protect others." He then grew serious, his brows furrowing as if he were about to say something profound. "Yet…there are times when we must do what is best for _us_ alone. Now and then we're allowed to be a bit selfish, if it brings us the peace and contentment we need…right?"

"What do you mean by that?" Flinn asked, eyeing his friend in confusion. "You don't have a selfish bone in your body, Frodo."

"Well…maybe it's time I grew one," he chuckled, doing his best to lighten the now solemn mood. "Come on, let's go show that shiny key to my little niece - just don't let her get her hands on it or it will immediately go right in her mouth!"

And while his words did indeed bring a smile to Flinn's face, Frodo's cryptic message stuck with him long into the night.

Balin made sure to guzzle down as much hobbit ale as he could that night, knowing it would probably be a long while before he could make this trip again. Yet if this was where his brother and nephew could be found, he would be sure to find his way back eventually. Still, the white-bearded advisor chose to celebrate late into the evening, until he passed out in the soft green grass, snoring loudly.

.

.

So it was, the following day, Flinn, Frerin, Dwalin, Balin, Bergie, and Talin prepared to leave the Shire. Many turned out to wish them a safe journey, telling them to visit again soon. Dwalin and Bergie exchanged knowing looks, thinking that for them, it would be sooner than most expected, and on a more permanent basis.

Over the winter it had been explained to Pippin, in great detail by his friends, that the younger princess of Erebor seemed to have developed a crush on him…much to the hobbits delight, and fear! While he had long thought Raina was the prettiest maiden he had ever beheld, he was also rather afraid of what courting the daughter of Thorin Oakenshield would entail. Yet, the more he thought about the chance of being with Raina, the braver Pippin became.

So, as the dwarves were making ready to leave, Peregrin Took approached Talin and handed her a little wrapped present, asking if she would deliver it to Raina for him. His face turned rather red over the request, but Talin only smiled knowingly, assuring him that she would see the princess received it. Paladin and Ellie exchanged knowing looks as they watched their son, quite anxious to know if all this might lead to grandchildren!

Bergie and Dwalin said their farewells to everyone, while Flinn and Frodo spoke their goodbyes as well.

"I'll be back," the dwarf assured his sword brother. "After all, I now have the key to the place, it would be a shame not to put it to use, right?"

"Right," Frodo laughed, though his humor did not reach his eyes. "Please take care of yourself, Flinn. Don't go doing anything too heroic, and get yourself injured again."

"Oh, I'll try not to, but with that confounded Durin blood in me, you never know what trouble I'll get into," he joked.

"And please tell everyone back in Erebor goodbye for me," he continued.

"You mean, tell them hello…right?" Flinn questioned, not quite understanding his friends line of thought.

"Sure, that's what I meant, tell them all hello for me," he nodded, not sounding at all convincing. "Flinn…I want you to know that you have always been a true and wonderful friend to me, and I will never forget you."

"I'll never forget you either," he assured him. "But how can I, when I already promised I'd be back to see you real soon?"

"Yes…yes you did," Frodo agreed, pulling him into a warm embrace. They held each other for a bit, and when they parted, Flinn reached down and took a package from his bag.

"I have something for you," Flinn said, handing the gift to Frodo. "I had quite a bit of time on my hands while waiting for you to get back from your grand adventure, so I made you this."

"What is it?" Frodo asked, pulling on the string and letting the cloth around it fall to the ground.

"Something to store your button collection in," Flinn explained, grinning from ear to ear when his friend's eyes grew wide with wonder. "See, the box is in the shape of a shirt, and there are little holes for each one."

"This is amazing! Thank you, Flinn! You're the best brother a hobbit could ever have," he said in a choked whisper, running his hand over the box.

"You'll always be my sword-brother, Frodo," Flinn assured him. "Always." He then gave him one final smile and turned to mount his pony, pulling it up to stand beside the others that were waiting on him, ready to leave.

"Goodbye for now!" Frerin called, waving to everyone.

"Save me a chair at the Green Dragon!" Dwalin laughed, causing Torin to roll his eyes and smile. "And Fundin, you keep working with that ax I gave you. We'll make a warrior out of you yet."

"Don't let little Daisy get too big before we see her again," Bergie insisted, blowing a kiss to Holly and the little baby."

"I'll do what I can, but no promises," Holly laughed, holding Daisy's pudgy little arm and waving her hand back and forth at her departing grandparents.

"Frodo…" Flinn called, looking at his friend one final time. "I'll see you in a few years."

"Have a safe trip, Flinn!" he said in reply, waving to them all as they headed out.

.

.

Several hours and many miles had passed, the group nearly at the edge of the Shire, when Flinn brought his pony to a halt, nearly causing Talin to run into the back of him.

"Hey, what's the hold up?" she called out, pulling her pony to the left and going around him.

"Is something the matter?" Frerin asked, looking at his brother with concern.

"Frodo…" Flinn began looking very unsure of how to explain his muddled thoughts. "He…he didn't agree with me when I said we'd see each other again in a few years."

"He what?" Now it was Frerin's turn to be muddled. "I don't follow you."

"When I said 'see you in a few years' he didn't say it back…almost as if he didn't think we would," he once more tried to clarify.

"I think you're just reading more into it than there was," his naddith told him, leaning over and patting him on the back. "After all, where would he go? The Shire is his home, and the only other place he would think to travel would be to Erebor. Send him a letter when you get home, that'll make you feel better."

"I…I suppose you're right," Flinn sighed, nudging Sunny into motion once more. "I'm probably just being silly." And yet, even as they rode on, the dwarf prince could not shake the strange feeling that this might indeed have been the last time the two sword-brothers would ever see each other.

.

.

The trip home was long, but thankfully rather uneventful. Sure, there were the occasional highwaymen, a scattered orc or two, but nothing like things had been before King Aragorn had come into power. Over the winter he had organized protection for the roads most traveled, the Rangers having returned to offer safety for honest travelers.

The small company still took the long way around, choosing to avoid the paths over the Misty Mountains in favor of the Gap of Rohan. They stopped in Edoras, with King Éomer happily offering them shelter and rest for a few days, before they pressed on. Next they turned north and skirting the edges of what had once been known as Mirkwood, until they came to the halls of Lord Thranduil. Again, they were shown hospitality, as they readied themselves for the final leg of their journey.

As Erebor grew ever closer, both Flinn and Frerin were excited…and yet fearful at the same time. They longed to be home, but the idea of facing their parents again had become a concern - not sure if they would be met with joy…or a scolding. Dwalin's description of how upset Fili and Sier had been to find they had chosen to journey to the Shire without even telling them first, had them a bit worried. Still, the sight of the Lonely Mountain filled the two dwarf princes with such joy, that they hardly cared what their greeting might entail, just as long as they could see their family again.

When they drew near the gates - which had easily withstood the Easterling attack - the horns rang out, announcing the return of the two princes as well as their war-chief and royal councilor. Thorin was there to greet them, as was Queen Marigold, Rose, Raina, and Náin. Dis, Flinn, and Lili were all smiles at the sight of the party, as were Kili and Tauriel, along with their children, who stood at their side. But Flinn and Frerin only had eyes for their parents and sister, the two of them leaping off their ponies and running into their father's outstretched arms.

"Flinn! Frerin! Welcome home, sons," Fili all but cried, slapping them on the back as he hugged each one in turn. "You both have been sorely missed."

"Don't you two ever do anything like that again! Do you hear me?" Sier scolded affectionately, tears of joy in her eyes as she welcomed her lads home at last. "I don't think my poor heart could take it."

"We won't, Ama," Flinn promised her, kissing her cheek. "We're home now, and have no immediate plans to go anywhere."

"And it's a good thing too!" Freya insisted, nudging her way in to wrap her arms around her brothers as well. "Since with you two gone, they've only had _me_ to smother with their love, and I fear I might not survive you leaving again!"

"Oh, now you stop," Sier laughed, knowing her daughter was only teasing. "We weren't _that_ bad."

"Still, I would rather not chance it," Freya chuckled, as the others came forward and welcomed the rest of the party home. Thorin was very pleased to have Dwalin back within the mountain, having missed his sword-brother and closest confidant a great deal over the winter.

When all the hugging, kissing, and crying had been done, everyone headed inside, where a grand feast awaited them in the banquet room. Loud cheers rang out as the two princes walked through the doors, all having heard how they had protected the Shire and their hobbit friends. Flinn and Frerin took it in stride, even if their ears did turn a bit pink from all the accolades. Sier, who had yet to leave her sons' sides, steered them to the high table, making sure they sat on either side of her, unwilling to let them out of her sight again.

"So tell us, Flinn…Frerin," Thorin began, once the food had been served and their goblets filled with ale and wine. "How does it feel to be heroes?"

"I hardly think we'd qualify as heroes," Flinn scoffed, drinking deeply. "We were just happy to be of assistance, and keep the Shire free of those who wished it harm."

" _That_ , my lad, is the definition of a hero," Thorin insisted, a smile of pride coming to his weathered face. "You have done your family, and your race, proud. You are to be commended."

"Yet, from what I hear…not as much as our cousin, Gimli!" Flinn said, a wide grin spreading over his face as he spied the dwarf in question entering the room and heading towards their table. "GIMLI!" he shouted, rising from his chair and greeting the red-bearded dwarf with a strong embrace. "It's so good to see you again!"

"You don't know how much Flinn and I worried about you!" Frerin added, also coming around to greet him.

"Trust me, lads, I worried about myself a good deal of the time as well," Gimli laughed, slapping Flinn and Frerin on the back joyfully. "But all's well that ends well, or so they say."

It was then that Flinn noticed that Gimli was not alone, having been flanked by not only Prince Legolas, but a lovely, dark-haired dwarrowdam as well.

"Might _this_ be the Lady Astra?" Flinn questioned, taking a step forward and bowing to her politely. He had only seen the lass once, and very briefly at that, but from the way Gimli had described her, Flinn guessed it could be no other.

"Aye, that be my name. But I fear you have me at a disadvantage, sir," she chuckled, looking over at Gimli for assistance.

"These two scamps are my cousins, Prince Flinn and Prince Frerin, just returned from protecting the Shire," Gimli explained.

"Oh, forgive me, your highnesses," Astra said with a somewhat stiff curtsy. "I've only been in Erebor for a short time, and I fear I've not had the chance to familiarize myself with all of my husband's relatives yet. It is indeed a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"HUSBAND?" Flinn just about choked on the word as he stared dumbfounded at his cousin. "Gimli… _you got married_?"

"And you didn't even wait for us to get home so we could be here for the wedding?" Frerin huffed.

"None of us got to see them get hitched!" Gloin spoke up from where he sat, apparently still a bit miffed over the fact. "He took off for parts unknown, and then came home already married! Didn't even give us a chance to throw him a proper wedding!"

"Or a bachelor party!" Bofur huffed, having missed that new tradition the most.

"I told you, Adad, that it was kind of a spur of the moment thing," Gimli insisted, sounding as if this was a rather sore subject for his father, and something he had apologized for multiple times already.

"Now Gloin," Dena broke in, coming over to stand next to Astra, linking arms with the warrior-lass and giving her an understanding smile. "What's done is done, and the important thing is that Gimli and Astra are together and happy. Besides, the fact that they had a quick wedding only means that I'll get my first grandbaby faster!"

"Here, here!" both Dis and Ilin agreed, eager to welcome Dena into their little grandmother's club.

Astra blushed at this, looking over at her husband as she gave him a little wink, letting him know she was not opposed to the idea.

"Besides, it was all Dain's fault, since he wouldn't let Astra leave the Iron Hills without the two of us being lawfully wed first!" Gimli stated.

"It is true," Legolas broke in, eager to come to his friend's defense. "King Dain claimed it was not proper for a single female to travel alone with two males, unless she was married to one of them. And since the dam in question seemed to favor Gimli over me - for some odd reason - I graciously suggested that _he_ be the one to take on the role of her husband."

Everyone could see that the Mirkwood prince was teasing Gimli, and even Astra appeared to enjoy his jest. Yet Flinn was quite shocked to see the elf and dwarf being cordial to each other, recalling how the two had been at odds in Rivendell. Still it delighted the young dwarrow that his cousin had apparently put aside any hostility towards the elves.

"It is very good to see you again, Prince Legolas," Flinn told him, bowing at the waist in greeting. "Your father had said we might find you in residence when we stopped by on our way home. You will forgive me for hardly believing him, especially after the way you and Gimli had acted when you first met."

"Yes, I fear that we did not begin the quest on such good terms…yet I am happy to say that I have indeed found a true friend in your cousin, Gimli," Legolas told him with a pleasant smile. "My father told me of your mission as well, of how you chose to protect the Shire for your sword-brother, Frodo, and how war had touched the home of the hobbits as well."

"Indeed it did," Flinn said with a look of sorrow. "Yet, the Shire folk are a sturdy lot, and should never be underestimated. They defended their land and homes well."

"Not without a considerable amount of help from you three," Dwalin insisted, not one to shy away from singing the praises of his kin. "Flinn, Frerin and Tor led an army of trained hobbits against Saruman the wizard, and a band of ruffians, taking out the whole mess of them before they could take over the Shire."

"It was the least we could do," Frerin said, looking a bit embarrassed by Dwalin's words.

"We've visited the Shire so often growing up, it feels like our second home," Flinn added.

"And your mother and I are proud of you both," Fili said, stepping forward and placing his hands on his son's shoulders. "But the important thing is that you're home now, safe and sound, and completely unharmed." Yet when Flinn quickly averted his eyes and Frerin shuffled his feet uncomfortably, the blond prince's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You _were_ unhurt…weren't you?" he probed.

"Flinn…Frerin?" Sier pressed, standing up and leveling them both with a near panicked look. "What are you hiding from us?"

"Well…it was just a little wound," Flinn almost whined, not wanting to worry his mother, or deal with the rant he knew was coming. "Hardly worth mentioning, really."

"Hardly worth mentioning?" Bergie gasped, placing her hands on her hips as she glared at the young prince. "You took a dagger to the shoulder, Flinn, which had originally been aimed at your heart! And you say it's hardly worth mentioning? Don't you dare try and pull the wool over your mother's eyes! She has a right to know!"

"Oh, Aunt Bergie," Flinn moaned, feeling like a dwarfling who had been caught in a lie. "I'm completely healed now, see?" He lifted his arm and swung it around, as if demonstrating the fact. "Frerin even said I'm good as new."

"I'll be the judge of that!" Sier insisted, a mixture of horror and anger on her face. "And before you retire for the night, we will all be making a trip to the healing halls so that Oin can inspect you both from head to toe, do you hear me?"

"Why me?" Frerin squawked. "I'm not the one who got wounded!"

"Because I'm your mother, and I say so!" Sier informed him, falling back on her tried and true response that never allowed for arguments. "And exactly who was it who dared to harm my son? I want names!"

"That would be Saruman, the former wizard," Frerin spoke up, now only too eager to give his mother any information she wanted, simply to avoid any more of her wrath. "But don't worry, Amad, he paid for his folly…with his life."

"I should hope so!" Sier huffed. "No one hurts my lads and gets away with it!"

"That's right!" nodded Dis, just as fired up over the news as Sier was.

"Can't we please change the subject?" Flinn begged, worried that his mother might next insist that he strip off his shirt and show her his wound…right there in front of everyone! "I, for one, would like to hear how Gimli and Astra got together. When he left on his journey, he'd barely spoken to her…and now, their married? How did that happen?"

"If we would all take a seat, I would be happy to recount the event for you, young Flinn," Legolas offered, never growing tired of telling the story…much to the chagrin of his dwarrow friend.

"Must you?" Gimli moaned, looking as if he wanted to run. "I never come out looking good when you do."

"I am only telling it as it happened," Legolas laughed.

"And he does tell it so wonderfully," Astra chuckled, leaning in and giving her husband a kiss on his bristly cheek.

"Fine," Gimli agreed with a long-suffering sigh. "But this is the last time…and then you are forbidden to ever speak of it again."

"Oh, I cannot, and will not, promise that!" Legolas told him, a sly smile touching his lips. By now, everyone had retaken their seats, with all eyes on the elf prince, eager to hear the story told again. For while many had heard it multiple times, it apparently never got old. "Now, if you are all comfortable, I will recount the events that led up to Gimli and the Lady Astra's wedding. It all began after our journey through the Glittering Caves and Fangorn Forest, with both of us amazed at what we had seen. Yet, for all the beauty we had just beheld, there was someone far lovelier that my friend desired greatly to gaze upon once more." Here he turned and nodded his head towards Astra, who blushed at such praise.

"Stop flirting with my wife, you pointy eared bugger, and just tell the story!" Gimli grumbled, eager to get this all over with.

"Very well," Legolas said with a roll of his eyes, garnishing a few laughs from those sitting around. "Here is how it all happened…."

* * *

 **Well, our boys are home! And mommy is not going to let them out of her sight for a good long time!**

 **Leave it to Bergie to spill the beans about Flinn's ouchie...and did everyone see Frerin throw his brother under the pony cart in the face of an angry mother?**

 **So Gimli is hitched...and Legolas is about to tell us all how it happened! Grab the popcorn, folks...this should prove entertaining! (I hope)**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Emrfangirl:** (for 186) A big Awwwww chapter was it? Good! We need lots of those. And Fundin can't be scared of his grandparents, they are both big marshmallows! Thanks.

 **abc:** (for 186) Time management is a real pill, right? Yep, everyone is back home in the Shire and now comes the 'filling them in' part. ha ha. Pippin is indeed a bit thick headed, but his heart's in the right place...in Raina's hands! ha ha.

 **abc:** (for 187) Sam put Galadrial's gift to good use. But I had him plant the Mallorn tree on the hill, since the Party Tree is still standing in my version. I really enjoy the name Daisy, so it was nice that I got to recycle it on Tor and Holly's little girl. Thorin would have grown bored in the Shire without Dwalin there to spar with...and drink with. ha ha. Well, Rose and Nain are planning on going to the Blue Mountains...and Raina...well, I think moving to the Shire is even more appealing to her now. ha ha. As for Frodo...well, wait and see. The hints he keeps dropping ARE indeed significant. Thanks.

 **Feu d'Argent:** (for 187) I liked all the adjectives you used! I didn't type the chapter on my tablet, just posted it from here - the chapter was already written, but I was out of town and away from my keyboard so answering reviews was a bit hard. Hmmm, not sure how much I will be able to fulfill your two wishes...you might just have to imagine some of that yourself. SOME of it anyway. Sorry. I agree...Lotho is an idiot. Thanks.


	189. Chapter 189

.

 **Ok, I had to laugh, because I split this chapter once already and it still ended up being 18 pages long! ha ha. I think it is the longest one I've posted yet!  
**

 **Do you have your popcorn in hand, and your soda at the ready? Story time!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 189**

 **~X~**

* * *

 _~Several months ago ~_

 _._

"Do you think she'll remember me?" Gimli asked, as the two approached the gates of the Iron Hills, both still sharing the horse from Rohan named Arod.

"I am unfamiliar with the lass, therefore I could not hazard a guess as to what her mind might choose to dwell upon," Legolas replied, having dealt with nothing but fret and worry from his friend over the past several hundred miles.

"It's just that I've been gone for a very long time," Gimli continued, unaware that he had been fixating on nothing else for days. "And I'm not even sure I'll be welcome in her eyes."

"Then should we turn around here and just leave?" Legolas asked, only half joking.

"WHAT?" Gimli sputtered. "Leave now? Are you mad?"

"If I must listen to you vacillate back and forth over your fears about the lass, I just might become so," the elf said with a heavy sigh. "Now, do try and act like the dwarrow you are, and not a whiney-warg."

"Some friend you are," Gimli mumbled beneath his breath. "The least you could do is give me a few words of encouragement."

"Your beard is longer than any other's I've ever seen, and you can use an ax with precision and skill," Legolas said with roll of his eyes, having heard every word with his keen elven ears. "Happy now?"

Gimli chose not to respond, but Legolas was sure he could hear his friend smiling as he rode behind him, leaving the elf to suspect that his words had indeed lifted his spirits.

.

.

"Welcome, Cousin!" Dain bellowed, as Gimli slid down from the back of the horse. "Word has reached us here of your brave deeds in the service of the new king of Gondor! To what do we owe this unexpected but delightful visit, Gimli, son of Gloin?" The red bearded lord of the Iron Hills stood outside the gates of his mountain city, flanked by his wife, Dilora, and his two children. Thorin Stonehelm had grown into a fine dwarrow, looking every inch the warrior prince his father had raised with pride. While their daughter, Dis, who took after her mother, was the picture of beauty.

"I've come…well, what I mean to say is…I am looking for…" here Gimli gave up, unable to get the correct words to pass his lips.

"He has come to claim a wife," Legolas finished for him, leaping down from Arod and coming to bow before the dwarf lord.

"And who might _you_ be?" Dain questioned, eyeing the elf up and down skeptically.

"Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood and son of King Thranduil," he introduced himself, showing no sign of shame or fear.

"I should have known," Dain groused, crossing his arms over his chest. "You do favor your father in looks…let's just hope you don't take after your sire in temperament."

"Prince Legolas has won the favor of King Aragorn of Gondor, and earned the title of dwarf friend from me," Gimli said in defense of his comrade. "And if _he_ is not welcome in the Iron Hills…then _I_ shall take my leave as well!"

"Now, now," Dain stated, holding up his hands in defense. "I never said he wasn't welcome. And if my cousin, Thorin, can forgive his past grievances with the wood-elves and their king…I suppose I can as well." He then gave a rather stilted, yet sincere bow to the Mirkwood elf. "Please, enter and take your ease, Prince Legolas. You are welcome in my kingdom."

"I thank you, Lord Dain," he bowed in return.

"Now, how about we all go inside and chat a bit more about your reason for coming," Dain chuckled, throwing his arm around Gimli's shoulders and steering him through the massive gates, with Legolas falling into step right behind them. "You say you're looking for a wife, are ya?" he asked, a wide smile crossing his lips. "Well, you'll not find a finer selection of dams than here in the Iron Hills." Dilora only rolled her eyes, while Princess Dis, had to cover her mouth with her hand to stop from laughing, the two of them rather amused by Dain's bragging claims.

.

.

Dain took them to a comfortable sitting room, with Dilora joining the three males. Thorin and Dis excused themselves to tend to other duties, while the queen instructed a servant to have a selection of tasty treats and mugs of ale brought in. Once they were all seated and had refreshments in their hands, Dain began to pump Gimli for information.

"So, do you have a particular lass in mind, or are you hoping I might line a bunch of them up for your inspection?" he questioned.

"Dain!" his wife chastised him, looking none too happy by his offer. "Dams are not cattle or ponies that Gimli can simply pick and choose from! He must find his _one_ , and then she must consent to the match!"

"Aye, but the more dams he meets, the more likely he is to find her!" the tactless dwarf countered.

"But…I _have_ found her," Gimli broke in, attempting to defuse a spat between Dain and his wife over the subject. "I simply need to make my intentions known to the lass, and hope she feels the same."

"Oh? And just who might this fortunate dam be?" Dain queried, a glint of excitement in his eye. "And how might you have met her while on a yearlong quest that led you nowhere near the Iron Hills?"

"She was among your personal guards you brought with you when you came to Erebor, just before I departed for Rivendell," the younger dwarrow explained, blushing slightly at the remembrance of how they had first run into each other. "Astra, daughter of Munro, is her name, and I have known now for some time that she's my _one_."

"I see," Dain stated, his expression turning to one of concern. "And while I rejoice with you over your fortune in finding the one Mahal has destined as your mate…I fear I must warn you that many of my fine soldiers fell in battle when the orcs attacked us last spring."

"Was…was Astra among them?" Gimli gasped, desperate to know if his _one_ still lived.

"I am unsure," Dain revealed. "Though I will summon the captain of my personal guards immediately so that we might inquire over her fate." At this he rose and pulled on a silken cord, calling for a servant, whom he sent running to do his bidding.

Gimli sat there in fear and panic, never having given any thought to the chance that Astra might not be waiting for him when he arrived. Many times he had nearly met his own doom during battle over the past year, yet the thought of his precious one having been cut down had not occurred to him.

"Do not let despair take hold of you," Legolas warned him, easily reading his friend's mind. "You know nothing for certain, and it will do you no good to assume the worst."

Yet that was exactly what Gimli was now picturing, and try as he might, he could not stop the cold sweat from washing over him as he sat there and waited for the worst.

When the door opened and a stout dwarrow entered, Gimli rose to his feet, staring at the Iron Hill's warrior and knowing that his happiness now hung on his next words.

"Ah, Tolbar, thank you for coming so quickly," Dain said, nodding to his captain. "I asked you here to inquire about a soldier under your command. Can you tell us if there is still an Astra, daughter of Munro, among your guards?"

"Astra?" he questioned, cocking his head to the side as if thinking for a moment. "As it turns out, no, she is no longer among my ranks, My Lord."

"WHAT?" Gimli cried, having to reach out and steady himself, fearing he might topple over from grief. "Is…is she dead?"

"Dead? No, of course not," the dwarrow assured him, giving the red-bearded dwarf a curious look. "As I said, Astra is no longer one of _my_ soldiers, but instead a squad leader, having been promoted due to her excellent skills in battle during the war. Why is it that you ask after her, master dwarf?"

"It would appear that my cousin, Gimli, has come to petition the lass for her hand in marriage…as well as her other fine parts, I would assume," Dain chuckled, his good humor over the subject returning now that the lass' safety had been assured.

"Well then, I do hope you are a sturdy sort," the captain snickered, looking Gimli up and down. "For Astra is a warrior, through and through, and not what one might call the gentle sort."

"I'm fully aware of her fine character and I wouldn't have her any other way," Gimli huffed, not at all appreciating this dwarf's jest, or his assessment of his _one_. "Now, if you would be so good as to tell me where I might find the lass, I will trouble you no further."

"Come now, Master Gimli," the captain said, holding up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "I assure you, I have nothing but respect for the dam you seek, for she was one of my most valued soldiers. You are a fortunate dwarrow indeed if she is truly your one."

"Well, why don't you go fetch the lass so that Gimli can find out?" Dain suggested, waving his hand at his captain in an effort to get him moving. "And don't you go letting the cat out of the bag about why she's being summoned, do you hear?"

"Aye, Lord Dain, I will be discreet," the captain assured him, still unable to wipe the smile off his face as he left.

"There, you see, your lady fair is alive and well," Legolas said with a nod of satisfaction. "And it would appear that she is also highly favored among her comrades in arms."

"And why wouldn't she be?" Gimli huffed. "Astra is as fine a lass as you will ever meet, and if she will have me, I fully intend on asking her to be my wife."

"Excellent!" Dain cheered, slapping his hands together and rubbing them in anticipation. "Dilora will make all the arrangements for the wedding and I will officiate!"

"I…oh, Lord Dain," Gimli stammered, not sure how to speak his mind without hurting his royal cousin's feelings. "While I thank you for your kind offer, and fully intend on marrying the lass, I figured I would take her back to Erebor first, to meet my family."

"Nonsense!" Dain grumbled, looking rather put out at the idea. "If she is your one, you should wed her now! Tomorrow in fact!"

"Tomorrow?" Gimli was shocked.

"Tomorrow? Are you mad?" Dilora protested. "I cannot throw a wedding together on such short notice! Even if I am the queen!"

"Sure you can!" Dain told her with full confidence. "A dress, a cake, and a bead and there you have it…instant wedding." He then turned back to Gimli. "And why wait? You two have already known each other for over a year."

"Known _of_ , yes," Gimli protested. "But we've yet to spend more than an hour in each other's company! And what if Astra wishes to wait? I won't force the lass to marry me!"

"Then you will simply remain here in the Iron Hills until you two decide you are ready," Dain stated, matter of factly.

"My family will be greatly disappointed if they are not present for my marriage," the younger dwarf once again objected.

"Oh, they'll get over it," Dain assured him with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Dain!" Dilora scolded him, not at all happy with his attitude. "Would YOU get over it if Thorin chose to wed some lass without us present?"

"Well…no, but that's completely different. He's a prince!" Dain reasoned, not willing to back down. "Besides, what kind of monarch would I be if I allowed a lass from my own kingdom to travel in the company of two males without being married to one of them? I will not allow the lass' honor to be called into question or besmirched. So, either you two leave as husband and wife…or Astra does not leave at all."

"You can't be serious!" Gimli barked, shocked at such a command.

"Deadly serious," he guaranteed, his expression telling everyone that this was no longer open for discussion. Thankfully, any more talk was halted by the knock on the door, followed by the hesitant entrance of Astra, looking somewhat bewildered by her summons. She was dressed in her battle gear, having apparently just come back from patrol, and her eyes were focused directly on Dain, not even noticing the others in the room.

"You…you sent for me, Lord Dain?" she asked, stepping forward and bowing to her king. "How may I serve?"

"Well, you can give my cousin here an answer to his very important question, for starters," he responded, gesturing with his hand to where Gimli now stood, his eyes riveted on her.

"GIMLI!" Astra gasped as she caught sight of him at last, her heart nearly beating out of her chest with joy. "You're back from your journey at last?"

"Aye…I am, Lady Astra," the red-bearded dwarf replied, bowing respectfully to her. "You…you are looking…in good health."

"Oh…well, thank you," Astra replied, and while his words were not exactly a declaration of love, she was still thrilled to see him – and looking just as handsome as she remembered. So many nights she had dreamed of him arriving to sweep her off her feet and carry her away with him. And now that he was actually there…oh, might her fantasies finally be coming true? Astra had never been one to waste her time on day-dreams and silly thoughts of romance, but ever since she had laid eyes on Gimli…well everything had changed. "You've been away for a long time, fighting, battling, and all around becoming a hero…so what has brought you back here now?"

"I…what I mean is…you see…" Gimli knew he was stuttering like a fool, but he couldn't help himself. Everything he had planned to say had flown from his mind, and all he was left with was a tongue tied in knots. And as he looked around the room, noting that all eyes were on him, he blurted out the first thing he could think of. "Well, _you're_ the one who invited me to come…remember?" The moment the words were out of his mouth, he instantly wished he could take them back, shutting his eyes and giving a low moan of misery.

"Yes…I do remember," she nodded, her eyebrows furrowing together in confusion. Was Gimli angry with her for some reason? "And it would appear that _you_ have chosen to accept my offer. But…tell me, what led you to your decision to come?"

"It would seem, dear lady," Legolas broke in, seeing that his friend was floundering and in serious danger of drowning in his own stupidity. "That Master Gimli has been able to think of nothing else but you the entire time he was away. He has spoken of little else except your great beauty, your dulcet tones, and the way the moonlight sparkles in your eyes. I assure you, that the dwarf before you is quite smitten…and wishes to ask you a very important question." Here Legolas gave Gimli a slight shove, causing the stiff dwarf to stumble forward, looking more like a toppling statue than the lovesick dwarrow he was.

"Is this true, Gimli?" Astra questioned, also taking a step closer to him, though much more gracefully. "Does the elf speak in earnest?"

"He…he does," Gimli was able to get out at last, his face now as red as his beard at having someone else confess his feelings for him.

"And what might this _question_ be, that you wish to ask?" she prodded, once more her heart in her throat as she prayed it was what she had been hoping for.

"I want to know…" but here Gimli stopped, his eyes looking about as he noted his overly eager audience. "I want to know…if you will please join me outside for a private talk," he finished, marching forward and grabbing her hand, leading her towards the doors before she could even respond. The two quickly exited the room, leaving Legolas, Dain, and Dilora a bit disappointed at not being able to witness Gimli's triumph...or defeat.

"I think I will take my leave now," the queen announced. "If all goes well, and the lass says yes, I apparently have a wedding to plan." And exiting through another door, she left her husband and the elf alone.

"Well, now what?" Dain huffed, sitting back down and crossing his arms.

"I am unsure," the elf told him, looking rather uncomfortable. "I do not know how long it might take to convince the lass that Gimli is not a blithering idiot and that she should accept his offer of marriage."

"Dams are funny that way," Dain nodded. "Some agree right away, while others…" here he looked at the door his wife had just left through, chuckling slightly. "Others…well, they make us work for it. We will just have to see what kind Astra turns out to be." He was then silent for a while, fidgeting as he stared at the elf prince before him. "So…what does your kind do for fun?" Dain probed, not quite sure how to entertain his unexpected guest. "Do you by chance like to… drink?"

"I've been known to indulge from time to time," Legolas nodded, recalling the strange contest he and Gimli had engaged in back at Edoras.

"Well, then, laddie!" Dain bellowed, calling out for someone to bring him a keg and a couple of mugs. "Let's see how well you can hold your liquor!"

.

.

Gimli had dragged Astra down the hall and onto a small balcony, overlooking a pleasant rock-garden, complete with a small waterfall. It was a nice enough place for what he had in mind, and much better than doing this in front of a roomful of witnesses. When they stopped, he turned quickly and faced her, locking eyes with the lass who had haunted his thoughts for so very long. This was it…do or die…and Gimli was not about to go down without a fight.

"Astra," he began, attempting to sound in control of his emotions. "I've thought of nothing and no one but you ever since we've parted. From the moment we first met, I've known that you are my _one_ … _my only_. I would have spoken sooner, but I had a duty to perform, a quest that required my full attention and strength. Yet now that it is complete…and I'm again a free dwarf, I find that my mind is once more centered only on you." He took a deep breath and spoke from his heart. "What I'm trying to say is…Astra, will you do me the honor of wearing my courting bead?" Gimli held his breath, praying that he would not walk away from this with a broken heart. Yet, once again, Gimli was taken aback by Astra's bold words.

"After a full year of keeping me waiting, and you only offer me a _courting bead_?" she questioned, crossing her arms over her chest and raising a skeptical eyebrow. "I thank you for the proposal, but I won't be accepting anything less than a marriage bead from you, Gimli, son of Gloin."

"You…you would agree to marry me?" he gasped, not having expected that! "So quickly? But we hardly know each other!"

"I know enough. And I don't just agree to be your wife…I demand it!" she laughed, stepping forward and bringing her forehead close to his. "I knew you were the one I wanted from the moment I fell on you in Erebor, and if you are here to ask for my hand, I wholeheartedly give it to you. You just need to tell me when and where, and I promise to be there with a smile on my face and a yes on my lips."

"Well, in that case…how about tomorrow?" Gimli suggested, suddenly liking Dain's suggestion very much. And since it was an order from a king, his parents couldn't be all that upset with him…could they?

"My, my," Astra laughed. "You _are_ the eager one, aren't you? But fine by me!"

"Is there someone I should talk to about the bride price?" Gimli questioned, wishing to do things correctly. "Your father, perhaps?"

"Both my parents died some time ago," she revealed. "Yet I do have a couple of brothers I suppose you could speak with. Though I don't see any reason why you should be compensating _them_ for anything, it's not as if I live under their roof or contribute to a common household. Both my brothers are soldiers and live in the barracks, so they have no say over what I do, or whom I choose to wed."

"Still, it _is_ tradition," Gimli stated firmly. "And I intend to do right by you, Astra."

"Oh, my gallant warrior," she said with a smile. "As you wish. I can take you to meet them now, if that be your desire."

"My true desire would be to stay here with you a bit longer," he told her with a wicked grin. "And maybe, if you're willing…I might steal a kiss to seal the deal?"

"It ain't stealing if I offer it willingly," she teased, taking his face in her palms and pulling him in for a very long and passionate kiss.

Gimli could once again feel that odd sensation coming over him, and easily recognized it as his body waking up in response to finding his one. How had he lived through the past year without her in his arms?

When the two parted at last, Gimli felt as if he were floating on air, wishing for nothing more than to kiss her over and over again.

"Now…shall we go see my two brothers and get this over with, so that we can get hitched?" Astra questioned, apparently now as eager as Gimli to get things ironed out.

"I can't think of anything better in this world," he agreed, now more than eager to take Dain up on his kind offer.

.

.

"Three hundred gold pieces!" Astra's older brother, Bander, demanded, eyeing Gimli as if he were a fox in the hen-house. "And not a penny less!"

"And a cow…as well as two sheep!" the younger added, doing his best to emulated his brother's stance and expression.

"A cow?" Astra repeated, looking aghast at the idea. "And just where is Gimli supposed to find a cow on such short notice, Binder?" She then glared at her brothers, causing the two sturdy warriors to take a step back in fear. "You two are being ridiculous. I am not worth that much and you know it!"

"I disagree!" Gimli stated firmly. "I think you are worth twice that…maybe three times the amount, easily!"

 _"You're not helping!"_ Astra hissed out of the corner of her mouth.

"I stand by my assessment," Gimli told her, stepping forward and staring at the two dwarves before him. "However, I fear that I'm not in possession of any livestock at the moment, having just arrived in the Iron Hills this very day. But I can, and will, meet your bride price…and then some. I will offer you one-thousand pieces of gold, allowing you to buy several cows and a whole herd of sheep, if that be your wish. Do we have an accord?"

And while Bander and Binder's mouths dropped open in shock, it was Astra's voice that rang out.

"WE DO NOT!" she all but shouted. "Gimli, you're being foolish. Where are you going to get such a sum? I will not have us start our lives in debt, simply to please my silly brothers and your pride."

"Astra," Gimli began, turning to face her as he took her hands in his. "I do not come to you a penniless beggar. I am not only a cousin to both your king and mine, but I also have the favor of King Aragorn of Gondor, and a title of my own. I may have left Erebor as a simple soldier, but I stand before you now as the Lord of Aglarond…the Glittering Caves of Helm's Deep."

"You… _what_?" this was news to Astra, and certainly not something she had anticipated.

"If you agree to marry me, you will be a true Lady, and rule by my side," he informed her. "Thus, I assure you, I have both the means and the desire to stand by my offer." Gimli turned back towards her brothers. "Will you accept?"

Bander and Binder were now as dumbstruck as their sister, and both nodded mutely, suddenly realizing what an advantageous match Astra had made.

"Then it is settled," Gimli stated firmly. "I will have the gold delivered this evening, and tomorrow I shall take Astra as my wife."

"Now you just wait one minute!" the dam barked, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at Gimli with fire in her eyes. "When I said I would marry you, I was saying yes to a soldier…not a king! If I agree to this now, does that mean I must give up my life as a warrior and wear dresses and throw fancy tea parties or some such nonsense? I'm not that kind of dam, Gimli, and if that's what you want…then I'm not the dam for you!"

"Be silent, sister!" Bander hissed out of the corner of his mouth. "Are you truly that foolish to turn down such a life…as well as a title?"

"I will not become something I ain't!" Astra told him firmly. "And I don't care one hoot about fancy living or being called a lady."

"If you accept my marriage proposal, Astra of the Iron Hills," Gimli spoke up, looking at his one with even more love in his eyes…if that was at all possible. "You will never be asked, or expected, to be anything other than what you are to me…perfectly wonderful just the way you are. As the lord of a newly founded kingdom, I will need a great deal of help to establish our city. And on the top of my list would be someone to organize an army and fighters to defend it. Might you be interested in the job…my warrior queen?"

"You mean you would let me fight at your side?" she gasped, knowing that many husbands would never allow their wives to leave the safety of their homes. "You would not treat me as some helpless female?"

"I would be the biggest fool in Middle Earth if I did," Gimli laughed. "I fell in love with you knowing what a strong and determined lass you were. Why would I ever wish for you to change?" He then took her hands in his, giving them an encouraging squeeze. "So, will you allow me to pay your family the bride price, and once again agree to be my wife?"

In answer, Astra threw her arms around Gimli and kissed him quite soundly, right there in front of her brothers, answering the question for all.

.

.

The following day Dain and Dilora threw Gimli and Astra a very fine wedding, even if it had been put together on very short notice. Dain's eyes were a bit bloodshot, and he flinched every time someone spoke too loudly…including himself. For apparently he and Legolas had indulged long into the evening, until Dain had passed out, leaving the elf feeling only a bit numb in the fingers.

Still, the Lord of the Iron Hills did an admiral job of officiating over the ceremony, saying all the right words - even if they might have been a bit more colorful than Thorin would have spoken – until the two were officially wed. The king even made sure the newlyweds had a private room set up for them to have their shut-in week, as well as keeping Legolas highly entertained during his friend's absence. Yet once the happy couple finally emerged, it was their wish to leave for Erebor as soon as possible.

.

.

Her brothers were sad to see her go, but overjoyed at the advantageous match Astra had made.

"Our parents would be very proud of you, Astra," Bander told her, giving her a warm hug. "Not only for finding your _one_ , but due to your achievements in battle as well."

"Aye, you've done well for yourself, sister," Binder agreed. "The Iron Hills won't be the same without you."

"Then you'll have to come visit us in the Glittering Caves, brothers," Gimli told them, earning looks of gratitude from both. Then, with one final tearful hug for her brothers, Astra turned to Lord Dain.

"You will indeed be missed, Lady Astra," Dain told her next. "My captain speaks very highly of you, and hates to lose you from our ranks."

"And I will miss being in your service as well, Lord Dain," she told him, bowing courteously.

"None of that now," Dain told her with a waggle of his finger. "You're as good as a queen yourself now, remember? And besides that…you're also family!" At this, he stepped forward and pulled her into a warm embrace. When he stepped back, Astra's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"I…I believe this will take some getting used to," she said with a nervous laugh.

"Take all the time you need," Dain told her with a laugh, turning next to Gimli. "I expect you to take good care of her, cousin. I'll be checking up on you often, just to make certain she's happy."

"And you will not be disappointed," Gimli assured him.

"And you, elf," Dain laughed, slapping Legolas on the back with a look of admiration. "You're always welcome in the Iron Hills! Anyone who can drink me under the table is most assuredly worthy of my friendship!"

"Then I count myself doubly blessed to have two such dwarrow who consider me as such," Legolas said with a respectful bow of his head. "I look forward to sharing a pint or two with you again soon, Lord Dain."

"As do I," he agreed. "Now, it's time to bid each other farewell, yet I hope it won't be for the last time. Travel safe and return in the same manner as you left…as friends."

.

~XXXX~

.

"And so we left," Legolas finished, his story coming to an end. "Arriving in Erebor only a month ago."

"Well, that was well worth hearing," Flinn laughed, reaching over and slapping his now blushing cousin on the back. "Got a bit tongue-tied did ya, Gimli? And here I would have thought you were a real smooth talker."

" _You_ try speaking eloquently when faced with your own _one_ , laddie," Gimli told him, his eyes narrowing just a bit.

"Oh, don't you let them get to you," Astra instructed, leaning in as she placed her head on his shoulder, snuggling in just a bit closer. "I thought you did a fine job, and I will treasure each and every word for as long as I live."

"And I meant every last one of them…when I at last could get them out," Gimli chuckled. He then pointed a finger at Flinn. "Just remember this, laddie, for one day it'll be _you_ stumbling over your words, and I'll be the one laughing then!"

"Oh no, not me," Flinn chuckled. "I've long ago decided that I will not be tied down and forced to eat husband-vegetables on a daily basis. Frerin, Frodo, and I have made a pact to be confirmed bachelors."

"Is that so?" Sier questioned, her own eyes now narrowing in anger over her son's words. "And are you prepared to deny Mahal's will, should your _one_ come along?"

"Now, Amad," Flinn said with a heavy sigh. "Frerin and I aren't even of age yet…as you so often love to point out. And who's to say I shall ever meet this elusive creature?"

"That's exactly what I once thought," Fili laughed, reaching out and taking Sier's hand, bringing it up to his lips as he gave it a gentle kiss. "And yet, here we are, happily married with three beautiful children. So, son…never say never."

"And don't be surprised if you find love in the most unlikely of places either," Kili added, also giving Tauriel a look that spoke of his devotion. "For once your heart has been set ablaze, there's no denying it."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Thorin agreed, entwining his fingers with Marigold's beneath the table.

"Nor I," Dwalin chuckled, leaning in to plant a loud kiss on Bergie's cheek.

"Now you stop that, you big brute!" the hobbit laughed, pushing Dwalin away playfully.

"Yes, please!" Talin begged, with a roll of her eyes. "There are children present!"

This got everyone laughing, and as the night wore on, there was much more to be had. Flinn and Frerin were very excited to at last be introduced to their new little cousin, Elenaur, with each taking turns holding the delicate red-haired baby. Ithil and Anor, being the protective big brothers they were, kept a close eye on their sister as she was passed from one set of arms to the next.

Just about then, Talin recalled that she had promised to deliver a package to her younger cousin…from Pippin! So, getting up and heading over to where Raina sat, she plopped herself down beside her, a wide grin on her face.

"I have something for you?" she told the bubbly little princess.

"Oh? You brought me back a present?" she asked, looking quite excited by the idea.

"Well…yes and no," Talin chuckled. "Yes, I brought back a gift, but no, it is not from me."

"Then who's it from?" Raina asked, looking rather perplexed. Yet then her eyes grew wide with excitement. "Is it from Pippin?" she squealed, clapping her hands together in glee as Talin nodded yes. "What is it?"

"I don't know," her cousin told her. "I didn't open it." She then handed over the little package, watching as Raina tore into it, revealing a small box and a hand written letter. Setting the letter aside, she lifted the lid, revealing a lovely silver chain with a pendant hanging from it. Pressed between the two small pieces of glass, and sealed with a silver edging, was a pink flower with a yellow center, just like the one she had stopped to care for in Gondor.

"Pippin planted the seeds I gave him!" the princess gasped, holding the treasure up to admire it. "He made me a necklace out of one of the blooms!"

"It's very pretty," Talin agreed. "And a very thoughtful gift. What does the letter say?"

"Oh, right!" Raina said, grabbing the note and opening it, scanning the page quickly as her eyes grew wide with shock.

"Don't keep it to yourself!" Talin complained, dying to know what the letter said. "I'm the one who carried it all the way across Middle Earth, I deserve to know what he said!"

"Us too!" Rose broke in, she, Freya, and Lili having apparently been eavesdropping from where they sat as well. "Share sister!"

"Fine…but not here," she agreed with a blush, her eyes glancing nervously at her parents, who were still within hearing distance. "Let's go to my room."

The five dams quickly rose and excused themselves, heading for the door among a plethora of giggles.

"I had hoped she'd gotten over that," Thorin huffed, watching as his youngest left the room in a tizzy. "I swear, I'm going to have to kill that hobbit yet, aren't I?"

"Oh, you stop!" Marigold scolded him. "There is nothing wrong with young Pippin, or the fact that your daughter might find him fascinating. Do you wish for her to be alone all her life?"

"No, of course not," Thorin grumbled. "But…but couldn't she wait to fall in love after I am dead and in my grave? Because, if she accepts a marriage proposal, I swear that it would kill me dead anyway!"

"Don't worry," Dwalin broke in, throwing his arm around his sword-brother's shoulders. "It's not as bad as you think, and if I can survive it, so can you."

"That's different! For you, it was your son who found himself a mate…not your daughter!" Thorin pointed out. "How do you plan on taking things when Talin finds her _one_?"

"Not well," Dwalin assured him, his own expression now turning to one of fear.

"Exactly!" Thorin said, throwing up his hands. "Daughters simply should not marry…ever!"

"Now you listen here, Thorin Oakenshield," Marigold told him firmly, pointing her finger at him in a threatening manner. "I understand that you're not happy, nor ready, for any of your children to find love. But I am! You and I are not getting any younger and I want grandchildren! And if Raina and Pippin decide that they are meant to be together, then we will not be standing in their way. Do you hear me?"

"I think the whole room heard you," Thorin responded, noting that many heads had turned to stare at them when Marigold's voice had rose in volume.

"Good! Then there will be no mistaking my thoughts on this matter, or the fact that you will not try and dissuade our daughter from pursuing this if that be her wish." She then turned and leveled her eyes at Dwalin. "That goes for you too! Talin will one day find her one, and you are forbidden to hinder her either. And that is an order from your queen!"

"You tell him, Marigold!" Bergie agreed, cheering her niece on. "Because he refuses to listen to me on the subject!"

"Now, Thorin, I want to hear it from your own lips that you will do as directed and not act all threatening and possessive when our daughters decide to marry," the hobbit queen instructed. "Say it!"

"Yes, my love," the king agreed with a sigh of defeat. "I promise not to argue with any of our children if they should ever find love."

"And you, Dwalin?" Marigold pressed.

"Aye…I will do as you say," he nodded, looking very humbled by the scolding.

"Good," she said, apparently satisfied by their answers. "I'm glad we got that settled, once and for all." Giving her husband a kiss on the cheek, she and Bergie went back to talking with Dena and Astra, leaving the males to themselves.

"What's the big idea of just caving like that?" Dwalin hissed, eyeing Thorin as if he were a traitor. "You're just going to let some upstart march in and take your daughters away without a fight?"

"Do you honestly think I would ever allow such a thing?" the king huffed, shaking his head in frustration.

"But you said…" Dwalin insisted.

"What I said was that I would not argue with any of my children if they should ever find love," he pointed out, a sly smile coming to his lips. "I never said I wouldn't argue the fact with the lad who comes to steal my daughters! Marigold never said I had to act in any way cordial to them…now did she?"

"No…she didn't," Dwalin agreed, now seeing the wisdom behind his friend's idea. "So, you won't argue with Raina…but Pippin better watch out. Right?"

"Exactly," Thorin nodded. "They didn't make me king for nothing, you know."

"Well, it certainly wasn't based on your looks, that's for sure," Dwalin laughed, slapping Thorin on the back. For this he earned a majestic scowl from his friend and kin.

.

.

Meanwhile, up in the royal chambers, the four dams crowded around Raina as she unfolded the letter in order to read it out loud.

"I'm surprised you would be interested in such things, Talin," Freya said, noting that her warrior cousin appeared just as excited as the rest of them. "I thought you said this love stuff was silly."

"It is…for my rock-for-brains brother," she explained with a wide smile. "But I'm quite interested in Raina's love life."

"Now stop," Raina said with a blush. "One can hardly call it a love life…I mean, this is the first time Pippin's written me…ever!"

"And we're dying to know what he said!" Lili squealed, bouncing on the bed in anticipation. "Read it! Read it!"

"Fine," Raina agreed, clearing her throat as she began.

 _My Dearest Raina,_

"Oh, he called her his dearest!" Freya sighed, placing the back of her hand against her forehead in a swooning manner. "How romantic!"

"Hush up and let her continue!" Rose ordered, eager to know what this lad had said to her little sister.

"Thank you, Rose," Raina smiled, starting over once again.

 _My Dearest Raina,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well. I have been very busy here in the Shire since returning, but I managed to find time to plant the seeds you gave me, resulting in a very fine crop of flowers. The pink petals remind me of your rosy cheeks, and the yellow centers of the gold flecks in your beautiful hair. I hope it was not too forward of me to craft one into a necklace and gift it to you. It is just that…well, it was pointed out to me that I might have missed some signals that you were sending to me at our last parting. And if that is true, I want you to know that I would welcome such feelings with all my heart._

 _I have always thought very highly of you, Princess Raina, yet never dared to believe that one as amazing as you might in turn deem me worthy of your attentions. There is no other maid in the whole Shire that compares to your beauty and kind nature, and if you would accept my gift, and wear it close to your heart, I would be the happiest hobbit in Middle Earth._

 _I know this letter could never contain, or adequately express, the extent of my feelings for you, yet I do hope it has given you a clue as to what's in my heart. I will refrain from saying more until I know if my attentions might be welcome…or if you are at this very moment laughing at my feeble attempts to describe my intentions._

 _Please write me soon and indicate if I should continue to have hope…or if I should give up and bother you no further. I do pray it will be the former and not the later._

 _With great joy and expectation,_

 _Your devoted servant,_

 _Peregrin Took_

"He loves you!" Lili gushed, grabbing hold of Raina's arm and squeezing it tightly. "You have to write him back and tell him that you love him too!"

"Now wait a moment," Rose spoke up. "This is Raina's decision, and she first needs to figure out if she truly does love him…or if it is just some passing fancy. It is not kind to string a lad along, especially if there is no hope."

"But…but I do like him!" Raina insisted. "I've been able to think of nothing but him for months now! Doesn't that mean I love him?"

"Not necessarily," Talin stated. "I mean, for a dwarf, it would be a done deal. You meet your one, and you have two choices…marry them, or devote yourself to your craft. But for a hobbit, or even one who is only part hobbit, you have to decide if it is meant to be or not. Remember, Torin and Holly courted for nearly ten years before they were wed. Maybe that is what you need to do as well, spend time with Pippin, and see if he is your true mate."

"But how can I do that when I live in Erebor and he lives in the Shire?" Raina moaned, hating all this indecision.

"Well…aren't your parents talking about moving to the Shire…and soon?" Lili asked, having heard her parents discussing that very subject on several occasions.

"Yes, they are," Raina agreed.

"Well, there you go," Freya nodded. "You go with them, spend time with Pippin, and if you two decide to get married…"

"Then our father will run him through with Orcrist," Rose finished, the tone in her voice telling everyone she was only half joking.

"He wouldn't dare!" Raina gasped, placing her hand over the flower pendant in horror.

"Oh, I'm sorry…have you _met_ our father?" Rose challenged, rolling her eyes in exasperation.

"Yah…I mean, I know my adad is on the protective side, but yours makes mine look like a pushover," Talin said, giving out a low whistle.

"What am I going to do?" Raina moaned, knowing that her father could be a very big obstacle in all this.

"Go right to the top…appeal to Amad," Rose instructed. "He can't say no to her."

"Yes, mothers can always get fathers to see things their way," Lili agreed. "Just get her on your side and you are set."

"And in the meantime, write Pippin and tell him that you are interested in finding out if this might truly go somewhere," Freya suggested. "Don't commit to anything just yet, and wait till you two are able to spend time in each other's company before you go making any declarations of love."

"If he's truly your one, then he'll be willing to wait for you to make up your mind," Talin nodded.

"But most important…do not let Adad know you are writing to him!" Rose said firmly. "For if he did, he would forbid the Ravens to carry your letters back and forth."

"Good thinking," Raina nodded. "I will do just as you've all said, and I trust that you will keep my secret?"

"Of course we will," Freya confirmed. "We won't tell a soul."

"What are cousins for?" Lili said with a sly grin.

"Now, go find some paper and let's get that letter written!" Talin instructed, as all the dams giggled in agreement.

.

.

When the feast was at last over, just as she had said, Sier did indeed have Oin check Flinn and Frerin over, making sure they were not hiding any other wounds or scars from her and Fili. Once she was satisfied that both her lads were in fine health, Sier and Fili led the way back to their chambers. Flinn and Frerin were happy to be home and eagerly snuggled down in their own comfortable beds, having missed them greatly.

Yet, later that night, Sier, unable to sleep, crept to her sons' door and opened it just a crack - the low-glowing embers in the fireplace allowing her to gaze upon the comforting sight of them right where they should be.

"Sier…what are you doing?" Fili whispered, coming up to stand behind his wife as he too peeked inside.

"I couldn't sleep, and I just wanted to check and make sure they were really home and safe," she explained, leaning back against him as her husband wrapped his arms around her. "I can't believe how much they have grown. Where are the little babes I once carried in my arms? Soon they will be adults…with wives and families of their own. I miss my babies."

"Amad has told me and Kili the same thing more than once," he chuckled softly. "And yet, just think…if they do find love and choose to marry, we then have grandchildren to look forward to!"

"Yes…I know, but still, it won't be the same," she sighed. "Do you really think they will choose to marry? You heard what Flinn said at dinner tonight."

"It doesn't matter what he said," Fili assured her. "If by Mahal's will they find their one…they will be helpless to resist. Just as I was when faced with your beauty and kind heart. Do you even realize how much joy you have brought to me, Sier? I can't imagine my life without you and our little ones."

"We do have some very wonderful children, don't we?" Sier smiled, turning her head to look into Fili's loving eyes.

"Most of the time," he agreed. "Still, every now and then they can act like Kili, and get into a bit of trouble."

"Like Kili?" Sier questioned. "I think they take after _you_!"

"Me? But, I'm the responsible and trustworthy one!" Fili argued, leaning down to kiss Sier's cheek. "However, my sweet, if you would prefer…I suppose I could take you back to our room and show you just how spontaneous and wild I can be, when properly motivated."

"You know we can hear you, right?" came the muffled voice of Frerin from within the darkened room, alerting them to the fact that their sons were not asleep as they had assumed.

"We both can, and believe me, what I just heard is going to give me nightmares!" Flinn added, his voice was tinged with humor.

Sier let out a gasp, covering her mouth with her hand as she turned beet red.

"Sorry!" Fili choked out, grabbing hold of the door handle and quickly pulling it shut, yet even the wooden barrier was not thick enough to drown out their embarrassed laughter.

Fili leaned against the door and looked down at Sier, the two of them doing their best to control their giggles.

"So, my wife, should we go check on Freya and give her disturbing dreams as well?" Fili asked, his shoulders shaking from his mirth.

"Oh, Fili, you're terrible!" Sier nearly snorted, giving her husband a playful swat. "What must our lads think of us?"

"That their ama and adad love each other very much," he told her, reaching out and taking her into his arms. "And I, for one, intend on proving them right."

"Oh, and how is that?" Sier asked, cocking her head to the side as she gazed up at him.

"Allow me to demonstrate," Fili said, scooping her up in his muscular arms. "Might I escort you to our chambers, my lady?"

"By all means, my prince," she giggled, feeling decades younger as she beheld the look of passion in Fili's eyes. "By all means."

.

.

Back in the room, Flinn rolled over, still chuckling as he stared at his brother across the room.

"I don't think I'll be able to get back to sleep now, how about you?" he asked.

"I feel like I need a stiff drink just to get that image out of my mind," Frerin agreed, sitting up and rubbing his hands over his face vigorously. "I mean I know they are married and all…but they're our parents! Can't they control themselves?"

"I know!" Flinn laughed. "But if they were able to, I wouldn't have a brother, now would I? Or a sister?"

"Oh, gross!" Frerin barked, throwing his pillow across the room and hitting his brother in the face. "Stop putting images in my mind or I swear I will never get any sleep!"

The two laughed for a bit longer, then they began to simmer down, sitting up in their beds as a comfortable silence came over them.

"Flinn?" Frerin said at last. "I'm glad we're home."

"Me too," the older sibling agreed. "I didn't know I missed Erebor so much until I saw it again…or Adad and Ama."

"I even missed Freya!" Frerin chuckled.

"Yah...I did too," Flinn nodded. "There's nothing as wonderful as family and friends, is there?"

"Not in my book," Frerin said, settling back down in his bed. "And I, for one, intend on enjoying every moment with them."

"I just wish I felt better about Frodo," Flinn mumbled, laying back down as well. "The way he acted still worries me."

"Write him a letter in the morning and it will make you feel better," Frerin instructed. "You'll see, everything will be fine."

"I hope you're right," Flinn said with a heavy sigh.

"Hey, Flinn?" Frerin spoke up across the dark room.

"Yes?" his brother responded.

"Can I have my pillow back?" he asked.

"No," came his one word answer.

"Please?" the younger dwarrow whined.

"You threw it at me…now it's mine," he reasoned.

"Then I guess I'll just have to come and take it back," Frerin growled, launching himself out of his bed and landing on Flinn with a mighty roar. "Hand it over or die!"

"Death before dishonor!" Flinn cried out, hitting his brother with the pillow in question as the two wrestled and laughed, enjoying the wonderful bond of brotherhood.

.

.

 **The End**

 **(Epilogue to Follow)**

* * *

 **Well, that's it folks. The end of 'the story' but there will be an epilogue coming next. The very one I had planned and half written before I decided the last 39 chapters had to be written out and not just glossed over in remembrance. ha ha.  
**

 **So, how did Legolas do in telling Gimli's story?**

 **Do you think Raina and Pippin's love story is off to a good start?**

 **Poor Flinn and Frerin, having to hear their parents talking all lovey-dovey like that.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:  
**

 **Guest:** Soooooo, how did Legolas' story measure up? And nope, there was nothing ever written about Gimli and Astra before, so it was ALL NEW. ha ha. Yes, there will be come upcoming sadness, but some happy stuff too! Honest. I just didn't know what else to do with the end, since Frodo going to the undying lands was a very pivotal point in the story...and how else would Sam get Bag End? ha ha. You might be smiling over Pippin and Raina...but THORIN is not! ha ha. Thanks.


	190. Chapter 190

.

 **Wow, writing the end is very difficult, I just want it to be absolutely perfect, with nothing left undone, so it apparently takes longer. ha ha.**

 **And remember ~XXXX~ means a flashback.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 190**

 **Epilogue Part 1**

 **~X~**

* * *

~Nearly a year later – give or take~

.

Thorin looked up at the sky as he rode, gauging the time of day by the sun. The journey had been long, but he could tell they were nearing their destination at last. Thorin found he looked forward to sleeping in an actual bed once again – a luxury they had not been afforded since passing through Rohan. That was not to say they hadn't packed a plethora of soft quilts and plush bedding to sleep on in the covered wagon, something he had insisted upon for the comfort of his wife. They were both getting on in years now, and even the _thought_ of camping in a bedroll on the ground made Thorin's bones ache.

Two-hundred and seventy-five was an impressive age for a dwarf, yet being a direct descendant of Durin the Deathless apparently afforded him a bit more vigor in his advanced years. Marigold was nearing one hundred herself, her usually brown locks now sporting some lovely streaks of silver, much like her husband. But unlike his own, Thorin thought hers only enhanced his wife's beauty, and he made sure to tell her so on a regular basis.

Turning in the saddle, he looked back at the wagon his wife was riding in. Bram, Bombur's oldest son, sat to the left of her on the buckboard, the reins in his hands and a smile on his face. The lad had apprenticed with his father in the kitchens for many years, and had been a delight to have on the journey, especially around dinner time. Bram had jumped at the chance to visit the Shire, having heard a great deal about hobbit cooking and wished to learn a bit of culinary secrets from them. It made Thorin chuckle to see how much the young dwarrow resembled his father, his red beard and generous size making it very clear who his sire was. Bombur and his wife, Ilin, remained behind in Erebor, and were understandably sad to see their oldest leaving the nest. Yet, with Tae and their three youngest still at home, they knew they would have their hands full!

To the right of Marigold sat Raina, the mother and daughter laughing and talking as the wagon rolled on. Thorin's youngest lass had grown into a true beauty, the mixture of her hobbit and dwarf features turning heads wherever she went. Over the past year, a few of the dwarf lords from other clans had even sent their sons to Erebor, hoping that they might recognize her, or Rose, as their _one_ , thus ensuring a familial tie to the royal family.

However, Rose seemed to have her mind completely set on going to the Blue Mountains with Náin, and Raina had eyes for only one… _Peregrin Took_. The two of them had kept up a steady stream of letters back and forth – much to Thorin's displeasure – yet in the end, he had to admit that it wasn't as if he had anything against the hobbit lad in particular. In fact, he was quite impressed by his qualities and heroic deeds he had performed during the War of the Ring. But just the idea that _any_ male might be looking at his little girl with a view to marriage drove the dwarf insane. Thankfully, Marigold was there to talk him down every time he was tempted to rant and rave over the subject. And while he had joked about wanting his daughters to wait until he was dead before they married, Thorin found he truly did wish to be present in order to give them away with a kiss on their wedding day.

Rose and Náin rode side by side just behind him, the brother and sister deep in discussion about this and that. The two had become quite a team, each supporting the other in their plans to one day sit on the thrones of Ered Luin, following in their father's footsteps as leaders. Thorin was immensely proud of them, promising to continue their education in the Shire, as well as take them to the Blue Mountains regularly so they might get the feel of things. He knew it would not be long before he would be forced to let his oldest and youngest leave the nest and soar on their own. Already the older councilors of Ered Luin were urging the two to come and take up residences, yet Thorin had decreed that they remain with he and Marigold for a bit longer, at least until Náin came of age. Letting go was a difficult thing to do, especially for a dwarf who was fiercely jealous over his treasures.

To his left, Thorin could hear Dwalin, laughing over something Bergie had just said, as she too rode in one of the other wagons. He had been delighted to learn that his friend and cousin had decided to join them in this move. It not only pleased him, but his wife as well, the hobbit queen having come to rely on her aunt so much over the years. As the only two official hobbits in Erebor, they had grown as close as sisters, and Thorin was relieved that they would not have to be parted.

As they traveled on, Thorin knew that this would be their final journey, for he had promised Marigold that they would return to the home of her birth and live out the remainder of their days in peace. Thorin had originally planned to remain in Erebor for another year, possibly two, but their time-table had been moved up when a letter came from Rivendell, telling Thorin that he would need to come soon if he wished to see his good friend, Bilbo Baggins, one last time.

The hobbit was considered ancient by the standards of his kind, just having turned one-hundred and thirty-one, and passing the Old Took. Yet, when Gandalf visited Erebor not long after Flinn and Frerin's return, he explained to the dwarves what was soon to take place with their dear burglar, and it was then that Thorin knew that the time had come to take his wife west. He felt it was only right, since Bilbo had agreed to come on an adventure with _him_ so many years ago, the least Thorin could do was to be there to see his old friend off on his.

"King Thorin!" one of the guards called, returning from scouting ahead. "We are within sight of the Sarn Ford that crosses the Brandywine."

"Excellent," he nodded, knowing that they were right on time. "And please, Togar, I'm no longer the king. Just call me Thorin."

"Forgive me, your majesty…it's a hard habit to break," the soldier said with an apologetic smile. "I'll try to remember in the future."

Thorin smiled back, knowing that if the lad had not become accustomed to doing so this late in the journey, the chances were very slim he ever would. Especially since he and the other soldiers who came with them would almost immediately be heading for the Blue Mountains, once Thorin and his family were settled in the Shire. Still, the dwarrow couldn't be blamed, for though it had been nearly a year since he had given up the crown, it was a difficult thing for even Thorin to get used to. Turning over the duties of king had been the right thing to do, it had been time, and Fili was more than prepared to take his rightful place on the throne. It also served as a period of adjustment for them both, giving Fili the support he needed, and Thorin the opportunity to step down gracefully.

He remembered well the words he had spoken to his sister-sons the day of the coronation, wishing to impart upon them as much encouragement and confidence as he could. He knew there was no end to the amount of pride he felt as he stared into the eyes of Fili and Kili.

~XXXX~

"I wish I had more time to say all the things I have in my heart," Thorin told his nephews. "Yet, if you don't know the extent of my feelings for the both of you by now, I hazard to guess that you never will."

"We love you too, Uncle," Fili told him, never having doubted his love for them. He had shown it every day of their lives ever since they were born. Yet only recently had the stoic king been able to express himself openly, and they credited much of that to Marigold. She had truly softened the hardened warrior, bringing such joy into his life.

"And it's not as if you are leaving or anything," Kili pointed out. "Well, at least not right away."

"True, and even when I do, I will never be so far away that you cannot write to me or seek council, should you need it," Thorin assured them. "Yet, from what I've witnessed, I don't think either of you will have any problems." He stepped forward and placed his hand on Fili's shoulder, looking him directly in the blue eyes that were identical to his own. "You will make a fine king, and Erebor will prosper under your rule. Long have I known that you would succeed me on the throne, and never have I felt a moment of regret or hesitation in you doing so. You have made me proud, Fili, due to your bravery and actions. I am honored to call you my kin, and after today…my king."

"Thank you, Uncle," Fili replied, his voice cracking just a bit at Thorin's words. "You have been a wonderful teacher, friend, and father to Kili and I, and without you, we know we wouldn't be here today. I have followed you ever since I could walk, on journeys, into battle, and on into peace. I only hope I can continue to follow in your footsteps as King of Erebor, and serve our people as well as you."

"I have no doubt you will, Fili," Thorin smiled. He then turned and placed his other hand on Kili's shoulder, a tender look coming to his eyes. "You have always reminded me of my own younger brother, Frerin. You have his spirit and zest for life, as well as the ability to always bring joy to those around you. You will be a fine prince to our people and an asset to Fili as he takes up his rulership. I always knew that the two of you would support one another, and now as you step into your new roles, I know you will continue to be at each other's side."

"Well, someone has to look out for him," Kili laughed.

"Hey! I think it's always been me looking out for you, little brother," Fili argued, elbowing him in the side playfully.

"Oh, I just let you think that," Kili assured him. "You know, getting you prepared for being king and all. It was all part of my master plan."

"Well, I suppose it worked well enough," Fili nodded. "After all the years I spent keeping you out of trouble and under control, ruling Erebor should be a snap."

"Hey! I wasn't that bad!" came Kili's protest, giving his brother a hurt look.

This got Thorin laughing, having always enjoyed the banter between the two lads. Yet, as he looked at them now, he could easily see they were no longer the young and impetuous nephews he had long ago come to love. Now they were fine dwarrow in their own right, and Thorin couldn't have been prouder.

"No matter what, I want you both to know how honored I am to have always had you two fighting at my side," he said, now choking up a bit himself. "And after I leave for the Shire, you will still have your adad and amad here to guide and council you. Your mother is a fine dam, smart as a whip and well trained in all forms of diplomacy. Heed her advice, she will never steer you wrong. As for your father, well, he might not be as knowledgeable as your mother on matters of court, but he has a good heart, and a keen mind, so never take his advice for granted either."

"We won't, Uncle," Fili nodded in understanding. "Yet know this…if Kili and I are to succeed in the tasks which we have accepted, it will always be because of the training and advice that you have given us. And while we are both blessed to have our adad returned to us, we will always consider you as the father who loved us and raised us all these years."

By now, Thorin's eyes were burning with unshed tears and the lump in his throat hindering him from further speech. So in lieu of words, Thorin stepped forward and engulfed Fili and Kili in a big hug, all three of them holding on as if they would never let go.

The rest of the day went perfectly in Thorin's mind, being one of those moments he would forever remember with utter clarity. He, Dis and Flinn, had worked hard to make it a grand event, and in his opinion, they succeeded. As Thorin stood before the crowd that had gathered for this momentous occasion, he solemnly removed the raven-wing crown from his head and placed it upon Fili's, who knelt before him. Kili stood to the right, beaming with pride as his brother took up the mantel of king, with the spectators going wild with cheers and clapping. Fili was very popular among the dwarves of Erebor, and he was highly respected by the other six clans as well…even the Blacklocks, whom Erebor had since made peace with after the death of Lord Haken, his much nobler cousin, Lord Harken, now their leader.

Fili accepted the position with grace and majesty, as did Sier, the new queen of Erebor. Long had Thorin known that his niece would serve his people well, her grace, beauty, and kind heart an asset to her husband and his rule.

~XXXX~

One year had since passed, and if anything, Erebor was greater now than ever, prospering and flourishing under Fili's direction.

At first Thorin had felt like a fish out of water, having to learn to keep silent and listen, instead of jumping in and taking control of every situation. Yet as more and more time went by, Thorin began to see an upside to no longer being in charge of…well, _everything_. He had time to tinker in the forge again, to create and craft many things he had long dreamed of doing. Spending time with his wife and children was also more enjoyable, and he no longer felt as if his attentions were divided between them and his people. But best of all…Thorin could sleep in any time he wished! And lately, that seemed to be more often than not, especially when it meant waking up in the tantalizing arms of Marigold.

Still, he kept himself in battle-ready form, sparring with Fili, Kili, and Dwalin any chance he could, which became less and less as his nephews' duties began to increase. Fili was now the king, and Kili the high prince, but both of them were husbands and fathers as well. So, finding time to meet in the practice ring had become a challenge, but they always made a point to try.

Dwalin came riding up beside him just then, breaking Thorin out of his thoughts.

"If we've reached the Sarn Ford, then Hobbiton is not far ahead," he reasoned, shading his eyes as he sat up a bit straighter in his saddle in hopes of seeing a little further. "What are your orders?"

"My first would be to stop looking at me as if I were your king," Thorin chuckled, starting to realize he would never be rid of that title.

"You were always my king," Dwalin told him in all seriousness. "And you shall forever be so, no matter if Fili now wears the crown. I have spent my life following you lead, why should I stop now?"

"Very well," Thorin said with a smile, touched by his sword-brother's words. "My orders are that you take our party on towards Hobbiton, and see that they are set up and cared for until I return."

"I still don't like the idea of you going alone," Dwalin complained.

"This is the Shire!" Thorin argued. "You're not seriously worried that I'll be gored by a farmer's bull or some such nonsense?"

"That…or you might get lost," Dwalin teased.

"I'll never live that down, will I?" he asked with a heavy sigh.

"Probably not," Dwalin laughed, though he quickly turned serious. "Still, are you sure you don't want me to go along…perhaps take some soldiers, or Náin? The lad may only be in his mid-fifties, but he can almost fight better than you these days. He'll make a fine king for Ered Luin in a few years."

"Aye, that he will, and my little Rose will be at his side." Thorin agreed with a smile of pride. "But, no, I will go alone, just as planned. I look to you to care for everyone in my absence. Besides, I know that Bergie is more than anxious to see Torin, Holly, and her grandchildren, and I, for one, would not wish to delay that reunion a moment longer. If I did, she might have my head!"

"Aye, you're probably right about that," Dwalin laughed, turning to look at is lovely wife, a smile crossing his lips at the sight of her. Much like Marigold, Bergie too had aged a bit, though she was still a little spitfire, willing and able to take on anyone and anything that stood in her way. And to this day, Dwalin knew that Thorin was still rightfully afraid of getting on Bergie's bad side…as was he! "Ever since we had to say farewell to Talin, the thought of seeing our son and grandchildren has been the only thing that puts a smile on her face."

Everyone knew that Dwalin and his wife had been heartbroken when saying farewell to their daughter, though thankfully Talin would not be as far away as they once anticipated. For not long after Fili had taken the crown, Balin had made up his mind to march on Moria, and he had requested that his niece come with him and serve as his captain of arms. The lass was both shocked and overjoyed to be chosen, but everyone had agreed that she had more than earned the position on the merit of her skills alone. Thus, when Balin had reclaimed the long lost dwarf city of Khazad-dûm only months earlier, Fili had crowned him Lord of Moria, and Talin had gained much acclaim as the force behind the army that had won the day.

Tauriel had happily taken over the position of captain of the guard, now that Dwalin had left the mountain, continuing their efforts to create a very efficient and deadly army. And where at one time some of the dwarves had balked at the idea of taking orders from an elf, let alone a female, they now followed her orders to the letter, having more than realized her worth and skill. Fili, having never been one to stand on tradition, and who was also keenly aware of his sister-in-law's deadly aim, had gladly appointed her in this position. No one was surprised by this, knowing that Fili had always been the one to push the boundaries of convention and code. And once he became king…well, there was no limit to what he'd do in the name of progress. In turn, Tauriel did all she could to keep their forces strong, as well as retain friendly alliances with both the men of Dale and their elf neighbors, offering Erebor a continued source of strength and friendship.

This worked out well for Kili too, since having been named as Fili's war-chief, he got to spend a lot of time with his wife during their daily duties. Dis, having stepped down as the crown princess, was only too happy to play nursemaid to little Elenaur, freeing Tauriel up to handle the requirements of her new position. Ithil and Anor were also busy with their own assignments, the older continuing as ambassador to King Thranduil, and the younger sibling apprenticing in the forges. Everything seemed to be working out well for the blended family, and they each could not be happier.

Balin and Talin, however, were not the only ones who had chosen to leave Erebor, for Gimli and Astra had also departed for the Glittering Caves over eight months ago. With them had gone many who wished to see the wonders the new lord of Aglarond had described, including Tam, Jorun, and their two sons, Jaruth and Jarus. For you see, Gimli desired to set up his own flock of ravens, in order to send messages to Erebor, and places beyond. Thus, Jorun had been asked to take on the positon of head raven keeper for the Glittering Caves, and Tam had been only too happy to accompany her friend and new queen, Astra, to Aglarond. Several reports had come from the newly formed dwarf kingdom, and things were indeed going well. In fact, Gloin and Dena hoped to go visit very soon, especially after hearing that within the year, they were to be grandparents!

.

.

Hardly an hour later, the group did indeed reach the cut off to Hobbiton, where Thorin took his leave.

"I expect you to have everything set up and in order by the time I arrive," he teased Marigold, giving her a kiss before they parted.

"I might have a hearty soup prepared and maybe a bit of bread, but don't for a minute expect me to be moving any furniture or doing a deep cleaning until I've had time to rest my weary bones!" she told him firmly.

"You leave the heavy lifting to me, my love," he ordered. "You just be waiting for me with a warm hug and smile and I will be more than satisfied."

"Well, that I can surely manage," she grinned back, waving to him as he rode off in a westward direction.

"Give Bilbo our best!" Bergie called after him.

"And don't go getting lost!" Dwalin added, unable to stop teasing his sword-brother.

Thorin ignored his cousin's dig and rode on, not even acknowledging that he had heard him. Yet, before long, he began to wonder if he was indeed going in the right direction. The map he had indicated that the Grey Havens were straight ahead, but for some reason, he felt a bit turned around. Stopping, he quickly shaded his eyes as he did his best to follow the path of the sun…it did _look_ to be setting in the direction he was heading.

"Might you be lost, Thorin Oakenshield?" came a familiar voice from off to his right.

"Gandalf!" the dwarf called, a smile springing to his weathered face as he caught sight of his old friend, driving a small wagon as he came through the meadow. "Well, it would appear I'm not too far off course if you are heading the same way."

"No indeed," the wizard laughed. "You are on the right path and right on time too. Might you ride with us?"

"I would be honored to," Thorin nodded, pulling his pony around so that he fell in line with the wagon. And so they ambled along, each keeping his thoughts to himself until they at last arrived at the elven harbor, located at the head of the gulf of Lhȗn. Thorin had lived nearby in the Blue Mountains for many years, but never before had he dared to come here, having long held a dislike for anything elvish. Yet now, the former dwarf king could easily appreciate the wonders this place held, and he marveled at the magnificent white boats that rested in the harbor, crafted and shaped to resemble swans. Each sported a huge sail, with the symbol of a silver star emblazed upon it. Thorin had never beheld the likes before, and counted himself fortunate to have seen it now.

"Welcome again to the Grey Havens, Gandalf," greeted a lone elf, standing before them at the head of the long stone dock that led to the boats. He was very tall, with grey hair and appeared very old, except for his eyes which were as keen as the stars. But what Thorin found strange, was that this elf had a beard…a long one that would rival that of even Balin! "And welcome to you as well, Thorin, King of Erebor. I am Círdan, the Shipwright, and your arrival has been expected. I will ready the ship to sail on your word, Mithrandir." He then gave a low bow, turning and walking away.

"Come, Thorin," Gandalf said, climbing down from the wagon. "Help me in extracting our fine burglar from the back. For it would appear that the only thing he steals these days is sleep."

This brought a smile to Thorin's lips, and he quickly dismounted and walked around to the back of the wagon, peering inside to find Bilbo dozing happily.

"Time to awaken, old friend," Gandalf told him, shaking one of the hobbit's hairy feet. "This is no time for slumber, not when we have a journey to set upon."

"I thought we had already begun some time ago?" Bilbo mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he sat up and stretched. "If my aching back is any indication, I would think we had already made it there and back again."

"Nay, Bilbo not yet," Thorin laughed. "But if you will not rise for Gandalf…how about for me?"

"THORIN!" Bilbo gasped, scrambling forward as he climbed out of the wagon much faster than any hobbit his age should rightly do. "I'm so very pleased to see you, my old friend."

"As am I," the dwarf laughed, accepting several hugs from Bilbo. "And do you truly think I would miss out on saying farewell to you, as you embark on this most auspicious journey?"

"Well, Erebor is a great distance from here, and I'm sure you are quite busy ruling that mountain and all," Bilbo reasoned, still unable to wipe the smile off his face.

"Not anymore," Thorin told him. "I have handed over the crown to Fili and am moving my family to the Shire."

"Truly…you're doing it at last?" Bilbo said in shock. "You've been talking about it for years, but you're finally doing it?"

"Aye, that I am," he nodded. "And from what I've heard, the Proudfoot family has recently move to Tuckburrow, leaving their hobbit hole empty and ready for us to move in. In fact, Marigold should be there by now, and hopefully not fussing too much over a little bit of dust and cobwebs they might have left behind."

"Well, now, that's fine news indeed," Bilbo told him. "In fact, it's almost enough to tempt me into staying, just to be able to sit and visit with you over a pipe full of Old Toby once more." He then looked up at Gandalf and shook his head. "But nay, I fear that I have already set upon a course that I cannot alter. I must go over the seas, for only there will I at last find the peace I seek. Will you forgive me, old friend? For while I am not the type to run from a fight…I fear that I am just so very tired of this particular battle."

"No one will begrudge you some well-deserved contentment," the dwarf assured him. "Least of all me. Though it might please you to hear that Dwalin's son, Torin, named his new daughter after your wife, Daisy. Thus you can rest assured that her name will live on in the hearts of future Baggins."

"He did? Oh, that was right kind of him," Bilbo said with a rather watery smile, his eyes filling up with tears over the news. "My precious Daisy would have loved that."

"Are you ready to depart, Bilbo?" Gandalf asked, standing beside them as he leaned upon his tall white staff. "They are waiting for us down by the boat."

"They? Who might _they_ be?" he inquired, squinting his eyes as he attempted to make out the shapes standing beside the white ship.

"Come and find out," Gandalf offered, gesturing for him to proceed.

So they all walked down onto the long stone dock, passing by many fine buildings and graceful statues that lined the way. Yet when he finally drew close enough to make out the identity of the others, he gasped in surprise.

"Frodo, my lad!" he called, as the younger hobbit rushed forward to greet him. "Oh, what a joy to see you again!" He then spotted Sam, Merry, and Pippin, all waiting there with sad smiles on the faces. "Have you all come to see me off then?"

"Well…some of us have, Uncle," Frodo admitted, turning to gaze at his comrades with a look of pity. "While others, me in particular, mean to go with you."

"WHAT?" Thorin and Bilbo gasped in unison, shocked by this news.

"But why?" Bilbo questioned.

"You mean to leave Middle Earth as well, and sail over the sea?" Thorin pressed.

"The Ring Bearers should go together, don't you think, Uncle" the young hobbit explained looking first at his aged king and then the dwarf. "And much like Bilbo, I too have grown weary and tired of this world, and need to find peace and rest. The ring was a heavy burden to carry and it has sapped not only my strength, but my joy as well. I can no longer be happy in the Shire, or Erebor, or anywhere in-between. Thus, I have been afforded a place on the ship by Queen Arwen herself, offering me the seat she might have once taken, had she chosen to go."

"I am deeply sorry to hear of this, Frodo," Thorin said, thinking about how this would pain his young nephew when he heard the news. "You have sacrificed much for the rest of us, and it is with great sorrow that I must now bid you farewell."

"Would you do me a favor though, King Thorin?" Frodo asked hopefully.

"For you, young Frodo, anything," the dwarf said with all assurance.

"I wrote a letter to Flinn, explaining my reasons for leaving, and I meant to send it to him, but when I heard you were coming, I thought perhaps you might see that he gets it?" Here the hobbit pulled out a sealed envelope, holding it up to Thorin. "I know he won't fully understand…or maybe he will, Flinn has always been able to read me like a book. Still, if you could be sure it gets sent, I would be forever grateful." He then looked down at his coat, and grabbing hold of one of his buttons, he gave it a firm tug. "And see that he gets this as well. It…it will be the last one we exchange, I fear, and I wish it could be something finer, something truly special, but it's all I have to give him."

"Flinn has treasured each and every button you have ever gifted him, Master Frodo," Thorin told him, reaching out and taking both items in his hand. "And they are all priceless…for they came from you."

And as Thorin stood there, looking at the young hobbit, he couldn't help but recall the first time Frodo and Flinn had met. He chuckled to himself as he recalled the little game of chase the two had played, circling Primula, as the dwarfling attempted to introduce himself to the hobbit. That had been the start of an amazing friendship, one that still remained strong to this very day. He had thought of asking Flinn to join him on this trip, yet now that he was the crown prince, his nephew was needed at his father's side, where he could learn the skills he would one day require when he became king himself. Yet now, when faced with the departure of Frodo across the sea, Thorin wished he had insisted the lad come along. Still…there was no sense in dwelling upon what could not be changed now, if only he had known.

"I still can't believe that you're going with me, lad," Bilbo said, a mixture of joy and surprise in his tone. "I can't say I'm disappointed, but are you sure? Is this truly what you wish to do?"

"It is, Bilbo," Frodo nodded solemnly. "I have given it a great deal of thought, and already said farewell to my parents, to Holly, and everyone else I will be leaving behind." Here he turned and looked at his three companions, noting how they all looked so forlorn. "Yet, other than Flinn…I know I will miss you three the most. Especially you, Sam."

"Oh, Mister Frodo, I truly hate to see you go," Sam told him, his eyes filling with tears. "And here I thought you were going to enjoy the Shire to, for years and years, after all that you did to save it."

"So did I…once," the young hobbit said with a heavy sigh. "But, I've been too deeply hurt, Sam. We set out to protect the Shire, and it has been saved, but not for me, I fear. It must often be that way, when things are in danger; one must give them up so that others may keep them. Yet you are my heir, Sam, you and all the children you will have with Rosie. You will do great things, and become the most famous of gardeners the Shire has ever known." Here he turned to look at Merry and Pippin as well. "And you two…well, there'll be no end to the wonderful things you two will do. I left behind the book that Bilbo and I have worked so hard on, and I look to you three to read from it and keep alive the memory of the age that is gone. So people will remember the great danger, and love their land and the peace they have all the more. And that will keep you all busy and as happy as any can be, as long as your part of the story goes on." Frodo next turned to Gandalf, looking up into his kind and understanding eyes. "Yet, my story has come to an end, and I must leave these shores now."

"Nay, little hobbit," Gandalf said with a smile. "Your story will go on, for this is simply the beginning of another chapter, and there is still much more of your tale to tell."

"But we'll miss you terribly, Frodo," Merry told him, stepping forward and giving him a hug. "And we will think of you often."

"As I will you," the departing hobbit stated, next engulfing Pippin in his arms, his youngest cousin now sobbing openly.

"Take care of yourself, and look after Mister Bilbo," he told Frodo between sniffles. "Everyone knows that the two of you are prone to getting yourselves into a pickle."

"Look who's talking," Frodo chuckled, jerking his head towards Thorin as he lowered his voice so that only Pippin could hear. "Wishing to take on Thorin Oakenshield as a father-in-law…now _that_ is a true pickle, and no doubt about it!"

"Aye," Pippin agreed, risking a glance at the formidable looking dwarf. "Umm…might there possibly be room on that boat for me too?"

This got the two of them laughing, which was probably the best thing for them. Yet when Frodo turned once more to Sam, his smile faded. This would be the hardest parting of them all.

"Please understand, Sam," Frodo begged, placing his hands on his downcast friend. "I have to go…I can't stay."

"I know, and I am happy for you, truly…it's just that…well, I'm sad for me," he explained. "I know that's probably selfish of me, but I don't care. It's the way I feel."

"Sacrificing for others is noble," Frodo agreed. "And yet, sometimes we all need to do something selfish, take actions that will ensue our own joy and happiness. And I do hope you understand that while this is something I am doing now, it pains me to the core that it will hurt you in the process." He looked at all those remaining behind. "That I will hurt all of you."

"Do not grieve so, young Frodo," Gandalf told him kindly. "Their tears only prove that you are well loved, yet in time, they will come to understand your reasons."

"I do understand, Mister Frodo," Sam assured him. "I know what you have been through, I too have felt the pull and the weight of that accursed ring, even during the short time I carried it. And I don't want you to think anyone blames you for your choice, for it is indeed the only way you can ever feel at peace, and no one begrudges you that. Just know this…we all love you, and will miss you every day."

"Thank you, Sam," Frodo leaned in and kissed his dearest companion on the forehead, before pulling Sam to him in a long and tight embrace. When they let go and stepped back, there were tears in their eyes, yet they both did their best to compose themselves.

"Well, here on the shores of the sea, comes the end of our fellowship on Middle Earth," Gandalf stated, looking down at the four hobbits that stood in front of him. "Go in peace, my dear, dear friends." Next he turned to Thorin. "Long have I enjoyed our friendship, master dwarf. And long shall your line prosper after you, for you have done a fine job of ruling your kingdom, as well as teaching your heirs. Fili will do well, as will Flinn after him, so you need not worry about the future, all will turn out just as it should be. Go to the Shire, live out your days in peace and enjoy the love that Mahal has afforded you, for such things are a gift that I once feared you might never live to see…but thankfully, for once, I was wrong."

"You always did have an irritating habit of spouting off premonitions and foreboding speeches, you wily old wizard," Thorin laughed. "And yet, this is one time I am glad to hear your words…and I will treasure the sentiment for the rest of my days."

"As you should, Thorin Oakenshield!" Gandalf said with a hearty laugh. "For I have never steered you wrong before, have I?"

"Nay…that you have not," Thorin nodded with a smile. "You will be missed by more than me, old friend. This world will be worse for your absence." He then turned to Bilbo and gave him a long sad look. "Yet, I fear I will miss you the most, Master Burglar. You always have been, and always will be, my dearest of companions. Your bravery, your wit, and your good humor has seen me through many hard and bitter times, and you have stood at my side through thick and thin. Because of you, I now have a beautiful wife, two amazing daughters and a fine son that I am so proud of. When I at last go to the halls of waiting, and sit beside my forefathers until the world is renewed, I will speak to them of your fine character and our friendship. And should Mahal so permit it, I hope to find you there one day as well, where we will sit beside the fire and smoke, retelling all the amazing stories of the adventures we've had."

"And I hope to have a few more to add before that time comes," Bilbo assured him. "As I expect you to as well."

"I will do my best, dearest of hobbits," Thorin agreed, reaching out as the two hugged one last time. "I will miss you, Bilbo, perhaps as much as I'm certain you will miss your armchair and your books."

"And I shall miss you as well, you stubborn old dwarf," Bilbo laughed, the two parting with a mixture of joy and sadness. For theirs had been a long and happy friendship, one that they would never forget or let fade. And to be parting this way, and not in death, was more than either of them had ever expected…thus it was bitter-sweet.

"Come now, we mustn't keep the others waiting," Gandalf stated, extending his hand towards the end of the dock.

"Others?" Bilbo asked once more, not having seen anyone else until this very moment.

"Greetings, Bilbo Baggins," came an ethereal voice, belonging to a tall and lovely elleth.

"Lady Galadriel?" the old hobbit asked, never having met the legendary queen of the Golden Wood, but recognizing her immediately from the many tales he had heard of her. "You will be sailing with us?"

"Yes, for I too am a ring bearer, though not the same one that you carried." And here she stretched out her hand, showing to all Nenya, the ring wrought of mithril that bore a single white stone, flickering like a frosty star.

"As am I," said Lord Elrond, stepping forward, as he too pulled back his sleeve to expose his hand, at last displaying openly Vilya, a ring of gold with a great blue stone, and the mightiest of the three.

"You two had rings of power all along?" Pippin asked, his eyes open in awe.

"Yes, we hid the three from the dark lord, and he has never touched them," Galadriel nodded. "Yet, now, with the one ring destroyed, their power is fading, and so we must leave this land, just like you and Frodo."

"But who has the third ring?" Sam asked, having always been keenly interested in everything elvish.

"That would be me, Master Samwise," Gandalf said with a smile, also holding out his hand so that everyone might see. And sure enough, there shone the final elven ring of power, Narya the Great, and the stone upon it was as red as fire. "It was originally worn by Gil-galad, who passed it to Círdan, who then gave it to me to aid in the battle I was to face against Sauron. Yet, now, I too must take my leave and depart from these shores…but I shall be in fine company."

"Then let us be on our way, for long partings bring much sorrow, and I do so wish to go with a smile," Bilbo stated, turning to all and giving each one last look and a wave. "Now…I think, I'm ready for one more adventure. Shall we, Frodo my lad?"

"Yes, Bilbo," the younger hobbit said with a grin. "One last adventure."

So they all stepped aboard, Galadriel, Elrond, Gandalf, Bilbo and then lastly, Frodo. At the final moment, the young hobbit turned and looked back, giving all a bright smile that told them he knew he was doing the right thing. It was that vision of Frodo Baggins that the four who watched him leave would always remember, and it gave them all a warm feeling of hope and joy. Then, the sails were unfurled, and the ship was pushed away from the dock with Círdan at the helm, for he too had once been a ringbearer. The three hobbits and one dwarf waved and watched for a long time, as the lovely ship sailed out into the harbor and then beyond, into the sea and at last out of their sight.

"Well…I guess there is nothing left but to go home," Sam said, wiping his eyes as he turned and headed up to where their ponies waited.

"A home that now houses not only your wife, but a beautiful daughter as well, or so I hear, Master Samwise," Thorin stated, hoping the mention of his family might cause the hobbit to cheer a bit. Thankfully, it seemed to work, and Sam's face grew a bit brighter as he began to tell the dwarf about his little lass.

"Elanor, we called her," he said proudly. "Named after the sun-star flowers we saw that covered the ground in Lothlórien."

"And I'm certain she is just as lovely," Thorin told him. "I can't wait to meet her, as well as Torin's two children. A lot has gone on in the Shire since I visited last."

"You can say that again," Merry spoke up, climbing onto his pony as the other three mounted up as well. "And with you and your party arriving, we will be celebrating at the Green Dragon for a week…or more!"

"I'm certain that Dwalin will appreciate that very much," Thorin laughed, turning his mount around and heading back the way they had come. Yet instead of leading the way, he slowed up, allowing Sam and Merry to get ahead, and settling in at a pace next to Pippin. "So…lad," the now stern looking dwarf said in a low and terrifying voice. "It's come to my attention that you are looking at my youngest daughter with a view to marriage."

"I…I am, Your Majesty," Pippin stammered, nearly unable to get his words out without choking on his fear. "I would very much like to spend time with Raina…to see if she is the one for me, and I am the one for her." When Thorin threw the hobbit a glare that would freeze water, he quickly added, "With your permission of course!"

"Well, how about you and I discuss that further on our ride back to the Shire," Thorin suggested, his expression and tone not softening one bit.

"And can you promise that I will reach the Shire alive?" Pippin asked, chuckling nervously, as he tried to lighten the mood.

"That will all depend on the answers you give, lad," Thorin warned. "So if I were you…I would think carefully before you speak. Now, question number one…"

.

.

And so it went, with the determined dwarf hammering the terrified hobbit with questions all the way back to the Shire. Yet, just as the sun was setting over the hill, and the night blanketing everything in a shroud of darkness, Thorin, Sam, Merry…and yes, even Pippin…came at last to each of their own hobbit holes. The dwarf was pleased to find a joyful, warm glow in the window, and the sound of Marigold and his children laughing and talking from within. It made him feel happier than he had been in a long time, just to know that he had his loved ones around him…at least for a little while longer. Rose and Náin would be leaving soon, and if Pippin had any say in the matter, so would Raina. But as long as he had his Marigold, Thorin would be blissfully content.

"Well…I'm home," he said to himself with a sigh of satisfaction. Thorin then reached down and took hold of the knob in the center of the inviting, round, yellow door and gave it a turn, taking his first step into a new life, as a wave of love and contentment washed over him.

* * *

 **Only one more chapter to go and then that will be the official end - and I really mean it this time! ha ha.**

 **So, how did Bilbo and Frodo's parting go?**

 **I'm sorry that Flinn couldn't be there, but other than having him hitch a ride on an Eagle, I just didn't see it happening. But I will deal with that in the next chapter. OK?**

 **I'm sorry I didn't go into Pippin and Raina's romance more, but seriously, I have to stop someplace. ha ha. I will leave that up to your imaginations, my wonderfully inventive readers.**

 **But Thorin and Marigold, as well as Dwalin and Bergie are happily in the Shire. Rose and Nain will be in the Blue Mountains before too long and I am sure Raina will be wed to Pippin soon too. Gimli and Astra are in the Glittering Caves with Tam and Jorun, and their sons, and are soon to become parents themselves. Balin and Talin are taking Moria by storm, and things are going well there too...since Gandalf killed the Balrog! So now I just need to skip back to Erebor for one final chapter and show you what's going on there. I hope I am tying up all the loose ends with a nice pretty bow.**

 **See you on the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews**

 **Still Reading:** Thanks! And it made you read like crazy? I hope you retained a piece of your sanity, ha ha. And yes, I never considered Gimli finding love either, and I am kind of sad that he and Legolas don't get to pall around as much as they would have, but I thought Dena needed grandkids too! Legolas might find himself a nice elleth one day as well. I'm glad you liked my character development, and let me see if I can pick out who you were talking about when you described them... Funny = Bofur or Nori Smart = Fili and Sier Loyal = Dwalin and Storm Cheeky = Kili Lovable = Little Flinn, and Frerin, and all the other children Stubborn = Thorin and Thranduil. ha ha. I do believe that Pippin will indeed survive and get to marry Raina, but he will have to pay one heck of a bride price! That is for darn sure! As I'm sure you just read, Frodo did indeed sail across the sea and Flinn is going to find out about it in the next chapter, but I decided that it would have been far too sad for him to have been there. I mean I cried enough with Frodo and Sam saying goodbye...I would have been a wreck! I hope you like how I finish this up. Thanks again for your kind review!

 **abc:** (for chapter 188) Yes, there is never enough time in the day for reading OR writing! Glad you liked the box gift, I was running out of ideas for them to gift each other when parting. Yes, it was their last meeting, sorry. It will indeed take Astra some time to learn all the names and faces...there are times when I still get them all mixed up. ha ha. Thanks.

 **abc:** (for chapter 189) Glad that Legolas did a good job at the story telling, ha ha. Yep, Raina is on her way to being in love with Pippin! Poor Thorin. Yes, the last chapters are here. And while I DO have one or two more ideas for a hobbit story, I have already committed myself to going back to finish another one for the Phantom of the Opera fandom first. But don't write me off just yet...you never know where I will pop up next. ha ha.

 **Katie Baggins:** Thank you very much for saying so, I am so tickled that you liked it so well. You are a Kili girl, huh? Well, I'm rather fond of the cheeky little dwarf myself, but I'm still glad you said that Fili was amazing too. ha ha. And yes, it is very true that if I don't stop the story here, I will eventualy have to let some of my favorite characters die, and THAT I can't do! It was hard enough with Bard and his family dying of old age, I can't let my dwarves go as well...or my hobbits. And good for you for writing one yourself, and if you want to keep it just for you family, that's fine too. But you can always change your mind later. ha ha. Thanks again.

 **Guest:** Frodo and Flinn are JUST good friends. There is nothing going on between them romantically, but they will always be sword-brothers of epic proportion. ha ha. Thanks.

 **dojoson41:** No...their dwarves (and hobbits) so you should have said "Awwww, Dwarf!" ha ha.

 **Feu d'Argent: ** No...THAT'S not IT...there is still this chapter and the next one coming up next. And I'm glad you enjoyed the story, I know I had a ball writing it.


	191. Chapter 191

.

 **Well folks, this is it. The last chapter!**

 **I hope it leaves you with a smile.**

 **Onward!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 191**

 **Epilogue Part 2**

 **~X~**

* * *

~ Back in Erebor, a month later ~

.

In Erebor, King Fili sat in the stiff-backed chair in front of his desk, pondering the letter he had just received. Not for the first time, he wished he could toss the seat upon which he sat into the fireplace, yet common sense held him back. When he originally took the throne, he asked his uncle why the chair in his study was so blasted uncomfortable, and Thorin's answer caused him to laugh out loud.

"It's to keep me awake," his uncle had explained with a sly smile. "So many of the documents a king must read and approve are so horribly dull that I feared a comfortable seat would cause me to fall asleep. Having such a chair encouraged not only alertness, but encouraged me to finish my paperwork faster, thus allowing me leave the blasted thing behind."

Fili had always admired Thorin and his ways of doing things, thus, even if it caused pain in his back and rear, he kept the chair – smiling to himself every time he complained about it and recalling his uncle's reasoning. Still, it was not the chair itself that had lines of concern creasing his forehead, but the letter that had come in by raven just an hour ago. It had been from Thorin, the first they had received since his arrival in the Shire, and the news it brought was both shocking…and heartbreaking.

Frodo had accompanied Bilbo across the sea. Fili knew that this would surely cause his son great pain, and he was unsure about how he should handle the situation. Over the past year, he had been called upon to deal with many stressful and potentially sad situations as the new king of Erebor, and while he hoped he had risen to the occasion each time, this one he knew he would need help with. Thus, he had summoned his most trusted advisors…his family.

Just as Thorin had told him, he valued his mother and father's council a great deal, the two always there with words of wisdom and comfort when needed. Fili and his father had grown even closer, the two now feeling as if they had never been forced to part for so many years. A great deal of this was due to the bond they had forged, not as father and son, but as two protective fathers who had beautiful daughters.

With Rose, Raina and Talin out of the mountain, that left Freya and Lili as the only two resident princesses, and they each took on the duties assigned to them with zeal and vigor. Both lasses had become true beauties, their golden hair and Durin Blue eyes making them the talk of Erebor, causing Fili and Flinn to become increasingly worried about the day when they would be faced with their daughters' _ones_. And while the new king understood that any dwarf Freya might pick would in essence be Mahal's choice…Fili was determined to make the lad work for it! He would not be handing over his only daughter without a fight, no indeed! The same went for his little sister, Lili, and both he and his father only prayed that they would feel that any future dwarrow would be worthy of such treasures. Both father and son agreed that whomever their daughters chose would either take excellent care of their little lasses…or suffer their wrath!

Kili, while equally protective over Freya and Lili, was also coming to understanding that all too soon he too would be in the same predicament with Elenaur! Thankfully though, for now she was still far too small, just starting to walk and talk. And since she appeared to be taking after Tauriel, Kili knew his daughter would undoubtedly be able to handle herself quiet efficiently. Still, that did not stop the dwarf prince from having both Ithil and Anor swear to watch over her, and protect their sister no matter what. Something that the two brothers had long ago agreed to doing, having always adored little Elenaur.

Sier too had become an amazing queen, her loveliness only being surpassed by her kindness. His dutiful wife was always first to volunteer to offer aid or assistance when needed, heading up several relief committees designed to deal with potential disasters. No dwarf went without work, no home went without the needed necessities, and no dwarfling went to bed hungry if Sier had anything to say about it. And through it all, she still managed to play mother to their children, and wife to him, never allowing him to feel neglected or unappreciated. In turn, Fili made certain that his beautiful queen knew how much he loved and desired her, demonstrating his ardent feelings to her any chance he got – be it with flowers, sweet words, or in the privacy of their own chambers.

All in all, Fili had to admit that his life had turned out exceedingly well, and he could not be happier. Well, perhaps not at this very moment, what with the unpleasant task of telling his son that his sword-brother had left Middle Earth. Yet, as a wise king, he would do nothing without first consulting others on the matter, in order to get their opinion and hopefully find a way to soften the blow.

Just then there came a knock at the door, but before Fili could speak up to grant them entry, Kili came striding in, followed behind by Tauriel and Sier.

"You sent for us, Nadad?" he asked, crossing the floor and flopping himself down in a chair as he propped his feet up on the edge of Fili's desk. "What's up?"

"I will explain as soon as the rest arrive," he told his brother with a scowl, reaching out and knocking his feet off his desk. "Show some respect for your king, would ya?"

"You might be my king…but first and foremost, you're my annoying older brother," Kili laughed.

"I could say the same for you, Naddith," Fili huffed good-naturedly, knowing that when it mattered, Kili was always the first to back him and any decision he chose to make. No one could ask for a more loyal and supportive brother, and Fili was fortunate to have him at his side.

Tauriel and Sier only chuckled to themselves at their husbands' usual banter, taking seats themselves as they waited for whomever else had been summoned. They didn't have to wait long, for right then, Dis and Flinn arrived, the two of them now sporting a few more grey hairs as well, but still looking rather spry.

"To what do we owe the summons, Fili?" his father asked, pulling out another chair for Dis and waiting until she was seated before he took one himself.

"Is something the matter?" Dis questioned, noting the look of concern on her son's face.

"I just received word from Thorin, they are safely in the Shire and he sends his love to all," Fili began, starting with the good news first.

"Oh, wonderful," Sier smiled, everyone having been anxious to have word from those who left not long ago. "They made it there in record time."

"Well, Thorin had an appointment to keep," Fili said, both in reminder as well as a lead in to what he was about to say.

"Yes, to see Bilbo off at the Grey Havens," Kili nodded. "Did he make it in time? He didn't get lost and miss it, did he?"

"No, he was there," Fili assured him, watching as everyone's face softened in relief. "He says that he got to see Bilbo one final time, and he was glad he had went early to do so. Yet, what he writes after that is what has me concerned."

"And what might that be?" Tauriel asked, also picking up on Fili's rather unsettling mood.

"Not only did Bilbo sail to the Undying Lands, but Elrond, the Lady Galadriel, and Gandalf as well, which is bad enough. For all will miss that wily wizard's council and wisdom here in Middle Earth. But along with them…went _Frodo_." Fili watched as his final word caused everyone to react with shock and dismay.

"Frodo sailed across the sea?" Sier gasped, covering her mouth with her hands as the realization of what that meant for her oldest son sunk in. "Oh, dear…Flinn will be devastated!"

"They've been friends for so very long, how will he take the news?" Dis added, reaching out and taking hold of her husband's hand, giving it a squeeze.

" _That's_ why I've called you all here," Fili explained with a heavy sigh. "Flinn will need to be told…yet it breaks my heart to do so." He held up another envelope, still sealed, and with something lumpy stuck inside. "Thorin enclosed a letter that Frodo had given him, and I hope this will offer my son some sort of explanation, but I still fear that he will take the news badly. He was talking just the other day about going to visit the Shire next year."

"Why would Frodo do such a thing?" Kili asked, confused by it all. "He's not old like Bilbo…why wouldn't he just remain in the Shire? And what's in the Undying Lands that would draw him there?" He then sat up straight, his eyes growing wide. "Would he live forever if he went?"

"No, Kili," Tauriel explained with a sad shake of her head. "Even if a mortal sails across the sea, he will still be just that…mortal. Yet, his burdens and pains will be eased, giving him a measure of peace he would not normally find here.

"That poor lad," older Flinn stated, shaking his head in regret. "My grandson confided in me that Frodo was grievously wounded on his journey, by both a morgal blade and poison from one of those vile spiders, a spawn of Ungoliant. Yet from what young Flinn said, he feared, his hobbit friend's hurts ran deeper than anyone knew, and he suffered both physically, and emotionally. So I can't say I begrudge the lad for seeking a bit of peace and contentment in the lands of the elves."

"I think that everyone who knew Frodo understands his motives, and wishes him only the best," Fili agreed. "And yet, that does not lesson the hurt that Flinn will experience when he learns of this. What should we do?"

"We cannot hide it from him…nor should we delay in telling him," Sier stated sadly. "It would hurt all the more should he hear it from someone else."

"And though it is not a task I would wish upon anyone, it needs to come from you, son," Flinn informed him, giving Fili a sympathetic look. "Flinn is brave and strong, yet even he is likely to show great emotion over the news, and it would be best if only you and Sier were there to comfort him. A dwarrow must keep his pride."

"Agreed," Fili nodded. "We will go straight to him from here, and get it over with."

Just then another knock came, with a young page sticking his head in and announcing that there was a message from the raven keepers.

"Now what?" Fili sighed, not wishing to deal with more bad news. He held out his hand, accepting the letter as the page left the room, shutting the door behind him. Everyone waited patiently as the king read the message, a slight smile coming to his lips. "It appears that we shall have the privilege of entertaining royalty this evening," he chuckled. "For a party of elves have been spotted heading in our direction, led by none other than Prince Elledan, Prince Elrohir, and Lord Glorfindel."

"Oh, what fun!" Kili laughed, rubbing his hands together in a devious manner.

"No, Kili!" Tauriel said sternly. "No more pranks! You remember what happened last time, don't you?" Here she reached up and stroked her chin for emphasis.

"But you looked so pretty with that long beard!" her husband whined. "And you know they'll have something planned against us, we'll have to retaliate! It's a matter of dwarf pride!"

"Kili, you are a prince, a war-chief, and should be setting a good example for your people," Dis scolded her youngest son. "You and your brother have already got your sister pulling pranks, I don't think you need to influence any others."

"Oh, come on, Dis," Older Flinn said in defense of his sons. "It's not as if they are hurting anyone…and like he said, the elf twins will be expecting it!"

"Not you too?" Dis grumbled, looking at her husband in frustration. "I swear you're as bad as they are!"

"Well, at least they come by it honestly," Flinn laughed, leaning over to kiss his disgruntled wife's cheek, causing Dis to smile despite herself.

"According to the ravens, the elf party will be here in an hour or so," Fili said, reading the rest of the note. "Kili, will you and Tauriel please greet them…I don't wish to delay telling Flinn any longer than necessary. And since Thorin's letter said that Lord Elrond sailed with Frodo, I'm willing to bet that Elladan and Elrohir are aware of this, and I would hate for them to say something accidentally without knowing."

"That's a good idea," Kili agreed, standing up and leaning over the desk to place his hand on his brother's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Nadad. I don't envy you this task."

"Nor do I, yet it must be done," Fili said with a sigh. He then rose from his own uncomfortable chair and walked around to take Sier's hand, helping her up. "Come wife…we must go break our son's heart."

.

.

Flinn sat at his desk in his new chambers, for when Fili and Sier had transferred to the king's quarters, Flinn and Frerin had chosen to move out into on their own, yet still remaining in the royal wing. Their new quarters were not as large or spacious as some, with only a bedroom and a living space, but that was fine with the two princes…since they still had not learned to cook for themselves, they had no need of a kitchen. Still, it offered the brothers a bit of independence, something they were seeking more of as they grew older. Freya had opted to remain with her parents, at least for a bit longer, showing no signs of wishing to leave the nest.

Flinn was busy at his desk, penning a letter to Gimli and Astra, telling them of his and Frerin's plans to visit them in the fall of next year on their way to the Shire. He and his brother had decided to remain in the land of the Hobbits all winter, then return in the spring, making their journey well worth their time and effort. He had received several letters from Frodo over the past year, and though his friend never came out and said that anything was wrong, Flinn could tell something was bothering him. It was more about what Frodo didn't say…the words and sentiments he left out that bothered Flinn. Still, he had a duty to his father, to stand by his side and learn as much as he could so that he too would be ready to rule one day, and that alone had kept him from journeying back to see his friend.

He had just sealed the letter with his emblem in wax when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," he called over his shoulder, setting the correspondence aside as he stood to receive his guests. His smile only widened when he saw it was his parents. "Amad, Adad…what can I do for you?"

"Please, son…have a seat," Fili instructed, gesturing to the small sofa in the middle of the room. "We have something to discuss with you."

"Oh? Is it something bad?" Flinn guessed, judging by their solemn expressions and tone of voice. By the time all three were seated, the younger dwarrow's stomach was tied in knots with worry. "What is it? What's happened? It's not Frerin or Freya…is it?"

"No, your siblings are fine," Sier quickly assured him, knowing that her son's mind would instantly turn to his brother and sister.

"Uncle Thorin? Has something happened to him…or the others?" was his next question.

"I received a letter from your uncle this very day, and he says they are safe in the Shire and all is well," Fili confirmed, then took a deep breath before speaking his next words. "It…it's about Frodo."

"Frodo?" Now Flinn was both confused and worried. "What about him?"

"It seems that Bilbo was not the only one who chose to sail to the Undying Lands…Frodo went with him," Fili told him in a sad voice. "We're so sorry, son…we know this news will hurt you greatly. Frodo was dear to all of us, but you were the one he was closest to."

"He…left? He left without even saying goodbye? But he's my sword-brother," Flinn whispered, his face devoid of all emotions and his eyes staring straight ahead as if in shock. "Or at least he was…"

"And no matter what, he always will be," Fili stated firmly. "Never forget that. Just because he chose a path that was best for him, does not mean he didn't love you or that he will ever forget the bond you two shared." Here Fili pulled the letter out of his pocket and handed it to Flinn. "And he did say goodbye…just not in person. You mustn't blame him, lad, we all know that Frodo would never have gone if he didn't believe in his heart that it was his only recourse."

"I know," Flinn nodded, his eyes now glistening with unshed tears as he looked down at the letter. "He dropped so many hints about it, and looking back, I should have guessed what he intended. I also know that he was suffering…his wounds and emotional scars tearing him up inside."

"Just as I can see that you are being torn up inside by his parting," Sier said in a soft voice, leaning in and putting her arm around her son and pulling him to her. "It's alright to cry, son. There is no shame in it."

And cry he did, not only for the loss of his friend, but for not being there to bid him farewell. When at last his tears were spent, he wiped his eyes, drawing comfort from his parents, who sat on either side of him.

"I…I will be all right," he told them, taking a shaky breath.

"We know you will…in time," Fili agreed, resting his hand on Flinn's shoulder.

"But in the meantime, know that we are here for you if you ever wish to talk," Sier assured him.

"Or if you feel you would like to just smash or hit something," Fili offered. "You know that I am always ready…to offer up Kili as a punching bag."

This caused Flinn to chuckle just a bit, and was obviously what Fili had been aiming for.

"I thank you for the offer, Adad," the younger dwarrow told him. "Yet, I'm not sure Uncle Kili would be so quick to volunteer."

"You never know, he's never been that bright, after all," his father said with a thoughtful look.

"Oh? Then why did you make him your war chief?" Flinn teased.

"Well, apparently I'm not so bright either," Fili laughed. He then reached out and encircled his son in his arms, giving him a loving hug. "I wish I could say or do something to make you feel better. I hate to see you in pain, son."

"You are doing just what I need right now," he told them both. "You're here for me, and I thank you for that."

"Any time," Sier said firmly. "Do you wish to be alone while you read his letter?"

"No…I would prefer that you stayed," he told them, breaking the seal and opening it up. After taking a few deep breaths, he began to read it out loud.

 _Flinn,_

 _This is probably the hardest letter I've ever written, for you have always been my dearest of friends, and most amazing sword-brother. There are no words to express how much I value your friendship, and how difficult it is for me to say farewell. I thought about writing you sooner, telling you of my plans to leave, yet I had not built up the courage, nor made the choice to actually leave, until only a week ago._

 _When Queen Arwen offered me her place on the ships sailing to the Undying Lands, I had never dreamed I would ever take her up on it. But as time went on, and my wounds continued to torment me, I came to understand why she had made such a generous offer. I have to go, Flinn…I need to go, for I will never be whole or at peace if I stay here. Out of everyone, I believe that you would understand my reasons the most, having experienced such pain yourself to some degree when you were forced to kill those wolves, in order to save me, Holly and Frerin. Your uncle said it best…it hurts you in the heart, and I fear that mine will never heal. Yet, knowing that what I did helped others, that it possibly saved you from death and destruction, made it all worthwhile._

 _From the first moment I laid eyes upon you, I knew you would do me good, Flinn, son of Fili. And you have never disappointed me in all the years we have been friends. The day we became sword-brothers was one of the happiest and proudest moments in my life, and I do hope we can remain so, even with me far away. As I said before, it was truly more than any simple Baggins deserved._

 _Please do not be angry with me for going, try and understand that it had to be this way, and never doubt for a moment that I love you like a brother, Flinn. Remember me as I was before the ring came along, as a happy and healthy hobbit who wanted nothing more than to be at your side. Please look in on Sam whenever you happen to be in the Shire, and raise a pint or two in memory of all we shared together._

 _I will never forget you, Flinn. And I hope you will always remember me._

 _Forever your sword-brother,_

 _Frodo Baggins_

"I'll never forget you either, Frodo," Flinn whispered as he folded the letter closed and tipped the envelope upside down, allowing the shiny brass button to slip into his hand.

"He left you another button?" Sier asked, eyeing the shiny object with a tearful smile.

"I never knew when I pulled the first one off my coat and gave it to Frodo when we were just children, how much the gesture would come to mean to the both of us," Flinn chuckled, rolling it around in his palm with his finger. "Yet, I've kept every one of them, and I know that he did as well. A few of them had traveled back and forth with us from Erebor to the Shire and then back again. I value them more than any treasures I own."

"As you should, son," Fili nodded. "It was your Uncle Thorin who taught us that friends and family are worth more than all the gold in Erebor."

Flinn stood up and walked over to his desk, pulling open a drawer and taking out a finely crafted wood box. Lifting the lid, he let his fingers glide over the many different buttons held within, recalling each and every time Frodo had gifted him with one. It was mostly during a farewell, but each one held a precious memory he would treasure forever. Reaching in, he placed the new brass button next to the others and gave a little smile at the sight of it. He would not be sad when he recalled his friend…no, he would think of the good times they had shared, the adventures they had had as children, and the strong bond they had formed despite the miles between them. Theirs had been an epic friendship, and even if Frodo was no longer within reach of communication, he knew their bond would not fade. No…never.

Flinn's thoughts were interrupted by a quick pounding on his door, followed by Frerin bursting in without waiting to be admitted. Right behind him was Freya, Lili, and Tae, the five of them spending a lot of time together since the others had left the mountain.

"Flinn! Come quick!" his brother instructed, out of breath from apparently running to find him. "Elladan, Elrohir and Glorfindel are approaching the mountain! Hurry up!" And out he raced, eager to get down to the front gates to be there to meet them. Freya and Lili raced after him, just as excited about the new guests as Frerin, yet Tae remained behind, looking at Flinn with concern in her eyes.

"Are you all right, Flinn?" she asked, noting the sad expression on his face, as well as the familiar button box in his hand. "You…you seem upset." It was then that she noticed Fili and Sier, who had just stood up from where they had been sitting on the sofa, giving the two a polite curtsy. "King Fili…Queen Sier."

"Flinn just received some very distressing news," Sier explained, noting the worry in the young lass' eyes.

"Yes…Frodo, he has sailed across the sea with Bilbo," Flinn told her, not seeing any reason to keep this from one of his best friends. "I will never see him again."

"Oh, Flinn!" Tae gasped, covering her mouth with her hand in shock. "I'm so sorry! Is there anything I can do?"

"No, I will simply have to work through it myself," he told her, closing the lid on his box and placing it back in the drawer.

"I understand," she nodded, her lovely blond hair falling across her shoulders as she did. Of all Bombur's children, she was the only one who inherited the golden locks of her mother, Ilin, while the rest of her siblings sported the ginger coloring of their father. "Still…if you think of anything, please, let me know."

"I will," he told her with a grateful smile.

Tae then stepped forward, throwing her arms around his neck and giving him a big hug, like she had done so many times growing up. Yet, the moment her cheek touched his, the feel of skin on skin, it felt as if a bolt of lightning had struck them both, causing the two to pull away in shock. Tae's hands immediately went to her cheeks, as a blush of pink tinted her skin. While Flinn looked down at his hands, shaking them a bit as if they had gone numb. Yet, when their eyes met again, there was something there they had never noticed before…a pull, a yearning, that neither one could explain.

"Tae?" Flinn said, his voice cracking just a bit as he spoke.

"I…I have to go!" the young dam announced, looking utterly confused by what had just happened. "I…goodbye, Flinn." And out the door she ran, not even bothering to say farewell to Fili and Sier.

Flinn looked after her for a moment, and then over at his parents, his own face a mirror of Tae's…completely flustered.

"Adad?" Flinn began, looking down at his hands once more, opening and closing his fist as he tried to shake the strange feeling running up and down his arm. "Was that…?"

"Only you can tell," Fili told his son, a wide smile coming to his face. "Yet, if what I just saw was any indication…I would say yes."

"You…and Tae?" Sier gasped, covering her lips with her fingers as her eyes grew wide with excitement. "Oh! Ilin will be so tickled! She always thought that you and Tae would make an adorable couple, even back when you were still dwarflings."

"Do you really think that she's my…my _one_?" he stammered, unable to process all that was going on inside him. "After all this time? I mean we've known each other since we were children."

"That doesn't matter, Flinn," Sier told her befuddled son. "Yet, what matters now is what you intend to do about it. Do you wish to pursue this? Do you think you could feel such things for Tae?"

"I've always liked her," he began, as if deep in thought. "She's very pretty, kind, and a lot of fun to be around…but…"

"But what?" Sier asked, looking rather perturbed. "Please tell me you don't still believe that a wife will make you eat those husband-vegitables like Kili told Frerin so long ago. He was only joking!"

"Or, perhaps you're worried about Tae biting you when she gets mad, like she did when she was little?" Fili teased.

"No, of course not," Flinn scoffed, yet then he got a slight grin on his lips. "Well, maybe…I mean, she can be a bit of a terror when you make her angry."

"Then don't make her angry!" Sier instructed. "And you can start by not keeping the lass waiting! If _you_ felt the spark, then you can bet that _Tae_ did too, and she's probably just as confused by it as you. Go talk to her, for Mahal's sake!"

"Do…do you think I should?" Flinn asked, looking from one parent to the next.

"Yes!" Fili agreed, doing his best not to laugh at his son's hesitation.

"I…I will!" he stated, reaching up and smoothing down his mustache and beard, which was not yet long enough to braid like his father's, but shaping up very nicely. "How do I look?" Flinn questioned nervously.

"Like a dwarrow who just found his _one_ ," Fili told him. "Now hurry up, before you lose her again!"

Flinn did indeed rush towards the door, but stopped seconds before exiting. Turning back he gave his parents a wide smile.

"Thank you," he told them, his voice full of sincerity. "Thank you both for everything."

"It's always been our pleasure son," Fili replied, reaching out and pulling Sier closer to him as he heard her start to sniffle. "We love you very much."

"And I love you too," he assured them. He then turned his head and looked down the hallway. "Now…I think I need to go find out if I love Tae as well." And off he ran, the sound of his footsteps disappearing down the hall.

"Well, that was rather unexpected, and even a few years younger than Kili was when he first noticed Tauriel," Fili chuckled. "Still, you can't deny it when you find your _one_."

"Oh, Fili…our little lad is growing up," Sier all but sobbed, burying her face in his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and patted her back soothingly. "Where's my baby gone? The one who followed you around like a puppy and refused to take a bath?"

"He's still there, you just have to look a bit harder is all. But thankfully, Flinn does agree to bathe more regularly these days," he said with a chuckle. "And we still have Frerin and Freya…they're both a ways yet from growing up."

"For now!" Sier wailed. "Yet before we know it Frerin will find his one as well, and then Freya!"

"Frerin will undoubtedly fall in love with an elf," Fili chuckled, recalling the lad's infatuation he once had with Tauriel. His second son was far too much like Kili. "And Freya…well, I don't want to even discuss that prospect. Let's just deal with Flinn first, shall we?"

"But, Fili…he's my first… _our first_ ," she continued to complain. "And seeing him nearly grown makes me feel…well…old!"

"You, my love, are far from old," Fili assured her. You are still a beauty, and the only dam I desire. And what would you prefer, to keep our children from growing up at all…to keep them dwarflings forever? Besdies, we shouldn't begrudge our son his happiness, simply to keep him at our side. We owe him that much at least, for _he_ was the one who brought us together," Fili told her, reaching down and tipping her chin up so that he could look into her tear filled eyes. "If it hadn't been for Flinn…you and I might never have realized that we were each other's _ones_." The king of Erebor gave a visible shudder of fear. "And I don't even _want_ to imagine what my life would have been like if you hadn't returned to Erebor."

"Oh, Fili," Sier sniffled, reaching up as she stroked his cheek and bearded chin. "Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me, and I thank Mahal every day for throwing us together."

"As do I," he assured her, leaning in to steal a kiss. "You have given me such joy, so much love, and three beautiful children. A dwarrow couldn't ask for anything more."

"Really?" she asked, a sly smile spreading across her lips. "Well…how about four children?"

"Four?" Fili laughed, thinking that Sier was only joking with him, yet when her expression didn't change, he quickly sobered up, staring at her in confusion. "You…you mean to say you want us to _try_ for another child?"

"No, I'm saying that we _are_ going to have another child," she informed him, taking his hand and laying it upon her stomach, as if to solidify the idea in his mind. "I suspected now for about a week, but I just had it confirmed this morning. You and I are going to be parents…again!"

"Oh, Sier! A baby? Another wee bairn?" Fili shouted, picking her up and spinning her around in excitement. "If we keep this up, folks will start mistaking us for Bombur and Ilin!"

"Well, if Flinn and Tae do get married, we'll certainly be spending more time with them, that's for sure," Sier laughed, tears coming to her eyes once more, but this time from pure joy.

"Perhaps our new little one will have a nephew just about the same age as him!" Fili joked.

"Or _she_ might have a _niece_ the same age as _her_ ," Sier pointed out. "You Durins do tend to sire your fair share of daughters, you know."

"That we do, and each one just as lovely as their mothers," he told her, once more leaning in to kiss his wife's lips, savoring every moment. When the two parted at last he looked down at her with a wicked grin. "Do you know what I would like to do right now?"

"Go tell Kili the good news?" Sier guessed, knowing just how close he and his brother were…the two of them sharing a bond that she never begrudged, and never would. "I can see that you are just itching to inform him that you will now be one ahead of him in the baby department."

"Well…yes, I am rather excited to rub that in his face," Fili laughed, imagining just how he would deliver this amazing news. "But that can wait for later…besides, Kili will be busy entertaining our elven guests. What I was thinking was that you and I should go back to our chambers and celebrate this joyous occasion…alone."

"Now?" she gasped, laughing at his apparent eagerness. "But shouldn't we go down and visit with our friends? They just rode all the way from Rivendell."

"I think Kili can handle things for a bit longer," he assured her, taking her hand and pulling her towards the door. "Besides, when we tell everyone the good news, I'm sure they'll understand. And if not, then who cares, I'm the king, and if I wish for some private time with my queen…then by Durin's ax I'm going to get it!"

"Well, then, My King," Sier said, her voice coming out in a warm purr. "Never let it be said that I denied my liege his heart's desire."

"Perish the thought!" he agreed. "Now let's hurry, or I swear that I will take you right here in our son's room, thus ruining it in his eyes forever!"

And so the two lovers fled down the hall, eager to make their way to their own chambers, where they could safely express their unwavering love for each other in private. They slammed the door shut behind them, and if the sounds of laughter and sighs of pure bliss were heard by anyone passing by the royal chambers, they only smiled and kept walking, never doubting that their king loved his queen very, very much.

.

~xXXXx~

.

"What are you doing, my husband?" the ethereal looking lady asked as she approached the muscular man from behind, taking note that he continued to stare into the reflective pool before him. "You've been standing here for most of the day."

"Just checking on my children," he replied, turning his head to smile at his wife, a look of contentment in his eyes.

"Ahhh, yes, the sons of Durin have always been your favorites," Yavanna nodded in understanding. "And what might the leaders of the Longbeards be up to this day, oh mighty Aulë?"

"Living…loving…filling me with pride," he answered, turning his attention back to the pool of water, which in its place of showing his own reflection, instead allowed him to view his favored creations on Middle Earth.

Yavanna slipped her arm around her husband's waist and peered in as well, yet what she saw caused her to laugh out loud.

"They may indeed fill you with pride, but if you continue to watch much longer, I would think you would instead be filled with embarrassment," she told him. "It is not proper to be spying on them while they engage in such actions, husband. Now come away, and give Fili and Sier their privacy. Shame on you, Aulë, is this any way for a Valar to behave?"

"Perhaps not, but I will admit that they have given me some ideas on how I would like to behave with you?" he teased, waving his hand over the water as the image of Fili and Sier disappeared.

"Oh, have they now?" Yavanna teased back, batting her eyes as she gazed up at her mighty husband.

"Yes indeed," he nodded. "My children have done well for themselves, and I rejoice in the way their lives have turned out. No father could be more pleased by the actions of his sons."

"And his daughters," Yavanna added pointedly. "For the daughters of Durin have proven themselves to be courageous, loyal, and wise. They deserve your respect as well."

"And they have it, my love," he assured her. "They have all been assets to the line, and my sons could not have succeeded without them. Even the hobbits and the elf maid."

"I am so happy that you agreed with me that Thorin and Dwalin would be well matched with the daughters of my making. Marigold and Bergie have been so good for them," she grinned, never more pleased than when her husband had allowed the match. "And young Kili…I think he and Tauriel make such a lovely couple. And their children…well, they are so wonderfully unique in so many ways."

"And if the elf makes him happy…well, who am I to stand in his way?" Aulë said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Now you sound just like Thorin," Yavanna laughed, always having said the dwarf had inherited much of his maker's characteristics…stubborn and prideful, with a healthy helping of subtle humility.

"And why shouldn't I?" he huffed. "I think that Thorin Oakenshield did rather well for himself. He was a fine leader, retook Erebor, protected his people, and cared very much for all his loved ones. What's not to admire?"

"Yes, I wholeheartedly agree," she nodded, knowing there would be no arguing with him on the subject, for his mind had long ago been made up.

"And as long as you are in an agreeing mood, how about joining me in our private chambers, my lovely wife?" he told her, unwilling to let his idea be pushed aside.

"As you wish," she giggled, wrapping her arms around one of his as they began to make their way across the wide room. "Oh, and you will be pleased to know that I have just finished the renovations on the Great Forge, adding in a few details that will be pleasing to hobbits and elves. We can't have Marigold, Bergie and Tauriel feeling uncomfortable when they join they husbands, now can we?"

"No, of course not," he nodded solemnly. "Yet, I will leave that project up to you, for you are much more knowledgeable about what types of green and growing things would appeal to them."

"And you've spoken to Ilúvatar? He has agreed to make concessions for them upon their deaths?" Yavanna questioned.

"I have, and he has agreed," Aulë assured her. "Even guaranteeing that Tauriel will not be parted from Kili for long."

"What about Bilbo and Frodo Baggins?" Yavanna persisted.

"Them as well," her husband laughed. "Flinn will have the chance to see his sword-brother again, just as Thorin and Bilbo will set together and have that smoke they talked about. Do not fret, my wife, all is well in hand."

"I have no doubt that it is, for I have never seen you more adamant about anything, not since you insisted that all three of the sons of Durin survived the Battle of Five Armies."

"And look at how wonderful that decision turned out!" he said proudly. "Now come, wife…my dwarf children have sparked in me certain desires and I intend on seeing them fulfilled immediately."

"Very well, but only if you do so with loyalty, honor, and a willing heart," she insisted.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he smiled.

 **THE END**

And I really mean it this time.

* * *

 **Well, there you have it folks, the end to a story that rivals that of Tolkien himself...in size, not quality. ha ha. Did it take you very long to realize that was Aulë and Yavanna at the end there? (and you do know that Aulë is Mahal...right?)**

 **I hope I left you feeling happy and good about the future of the dwarves. Things will work out for all of them, I'm certain of it. Flinn and Tae will get married, Frerin will find love as well, Fili and Sier will have another child, Kili will get jealous, but Tauriel will tell him that three is enough, ha ha. Thorin and Dwalin will be happy in the Shire, and when the time comes...all our beloved characters will get to reunite in the Great Forge...or at least make regular visits...whatever makes them happiest. See, all's well that ends well.**

 **I wish I could draw at lightening speed and had dozens of pictures of my characters and the funny situations they got themselves into. Unfortunately, I have been focusing on my writing and not drawing for a while, and I am way out of practice. However, every time I find a picture drawn by some other fabulous artist that just screams "that looks like it might fit my story" I pin it to my Little Son of Durin page on Pinterest. So, if you have a Pinterest account, you can go look at my ideas of what the characters might look like. I must thank madnessdownunder2 for starting me on a hunt for story art. Anyway, go check it out if you can, it is under the name TOWG13. Oh, and if you ever find a picture you think embodies one of my characters, please let me know how to find it, I would love to see it. I am still looking for a picture of what Torin might look like!**

 **Once again, thank you so much for all your reviews, follows, and favorites. You have made me a very happy camper! I am off to the Phantom of the Opera forum now to write there for a bit. If you happen to like Erik the Phantom, look me up, I go under the name Fantomphan33 over there.**

 **I now leave you, but I thank you for your LOYALTY in sticking with me for 191 chapters. It has been an HONOR to have entertained you. And rest assured that Fili will always have my WILLING HEART.**

 **Thank you,**

 **ThatOtherWriterGirl**

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **abc:** awwww, sorry I made you cry. Yes, goodbyes are hard, but we all must say them from time to time. Flinn was sorry and sad, but I think he handled it well. And Tae kind of took his mind off of his grief for a bit, right? ha ha. I think it took Thorin a while to get used to the idea as well. I think Thorin looks forward to sleeping in more often now...I know I would! Thanks for your constant and faithful reviews, I appreciated each and every one of them. And thanks for identifying yourself with the abc thing...it makes it so much more personal when I can identify my readers. Hope to see you again for another story...for you never know when I might zip back over to Middle Earth to do some meddling. ha ha. Thanks.


	192. Chapter 192

Hello there!

I have recently returned from the Phantom Forum, and have 30 chapters written for a new story about Fili, Kili, Thorin, and the rest of the gang. However, it is kind of an AU in the fact that they are not dwarves from Middle Earth...but Vikings from ours. Tolkien did pattern the dwarves in his story after the Vikings, so I thought I would pattern the Vikings after dwarves in mine...ha ha.

Anyway, I hope to be posting it soon, so if you are interested, keep an eye out for it and hit "follow author" if you would like to be notified when I begin. Should be within the next week.

PS. I will do my best to keep the number of chapters down to a more manageable level THIS time. ha ha.

Thanks,

T.O.W.G.


End file.
